Nexus
by tmb1112
Summary: Universal borders have been erased and people from thousands of universes now live on the same world, Nexus. Only our heroes can stop the monsters, criminal organizations, and evil governments on this world. Main characters from Kingdom Hearts, Ben 10, DBZ, SAO, OP, AgK, FT, Akira, 7DS, FMA, HxH, AoT, Star Wars, Teen Titans, South Park, Fairly Oddparents and many others. FINISHED!
1. Nexus 1 Pilot

**A/N I don't usually make these before I start a story, but I doubt the summary will really be long enough to explain myself. One day I decided to write this story, and I took characters from every show, movie, book, and video game I've ever played and put them together. This story is now around 500,000 words... yeah, I'm having so much fun with it. So I know there will be characters people don't know, because I've taken from everything I know, but afterwards I'll put a list of the sources from where I got the characters from. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Nexus, and here's a disclaimer... a very long disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Ben 10, Avatar the Last Airbender, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, DC Comics, Akame Ga Kill, Maximum Ride, Heroes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Sword Art Online, X-Men, Teen Titans, or any other characters you see in here that I may have missed. Enjoy XD!**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Pao Town**

Gohan was walking down the dirt path of his home village. He had a full bucket of water in each hand held out to the sides as he walked back from the lake he got them from. As he walked down the street he admired the different dirt, wood, and clay buildings around him.

People used pretty much whatever they could find laying around to make their houses. Once it became almost certain that there was no escape, they chose to settle down in this nice area, at least the residents of Pao Town did. A young boy and his cousin were running around on the grassy front lawn of a house the fourteen year old was walking past. Gohan looked over at them and smiled at his friends.

Gwen stopped chasing Ben for a second to look over and wave at Gohan. The boy with long black spiky hair that fell behind his back almost to his waist was well known by everyone in the town. One of the reasons why, was that it wasn't a huge town, but he was also the son of the elected mayor which helped with his popularity.

"Hey Gohan how are you?" Gwen called out and walked towards the edge of their Grandpa Max's yard. Ben realized his cousin wasn't chasing him any longer and ran over after seeing Gohan as well.

"What's up bro?" He held out his hand to high five Gohan, but the teenage Saiyan just darted his eyes to the buckets in his hands to explain why he had to leave him hanging. "Oh, haha," Ben wiped his hand on the back of his head to play it off.

"You're such a doofus," Gwen muttered and shook her head in disappointment. The thirteen year old girl's orange hair was a few inches past shoulder length and she was about the same height as five foot three inches Gohan. Both of them were three inches taller than Ben who grumbled every time he was stuck with just the two of them.

"Where's Max?" Gohan asked as he looked up at the house and didn't see the man who was usually up there coming out to greet him.

Ben pointed down the street, "He's at your house for the meeting."

Gohan would have scratched the back of his head but instead he could only smile and laugh as he said, "Oh yeah, I did see him walking over there on my way out earlier. I was trying to avoid the meeting, looks like it's still going on though huh?"

"I wish they would involve me in this kind of thing," Ben muttered and crossed his arms.

The other two laughed at his immaturity and Gwen stated, "Maybe if you can beat Gohan in a fight they'll let you go." This just caused Ben to sigh in defeat and the other two to laugh even harder.

"Well, I'm going to get going," Gohan told his two friends and nodded to them goodbye as he continued to walk off.

Because of his Saiyan hearing he heard the younger boy whisper while he was walking away. "I wish I was as strong as Gohan though, the girls are all over him." The half-Saiyan grinned widely with a small blush on his face and kept walking with more confidence than before.

Gwen shook her head at her nerdy cousin. She thought about chasing back after him for the dweeb comment earlier, but decided there were better things to do. "I'm going out. When Grandpa comes back, tell him I headed over to the Strauss's."

"Can I come?" Ben asked quickly and then turned around fast, wishing he hadn't asked.

Gwen started giggling and held her hand over her mouth to stifle it. "Why do you want to come?"

"No reason!" Ben shouted too fast.

"Are you _sure_?" Gwen questioned, dragging out the last word. "You sure you don't want to come with me to see, Lisanna?" The black haired boy in a green shirt shook his head quickly and then ran away up to the house. "She's too old for you Ben!" Gwen reminded loudly. _Besides,_ Gwen smirked and turned down the street, _she's got someone else on her mind._

"Shut up loser!" Ben yelled back down from the house he ducked inside of.

Gwen fumed angrily, but she let the insult slide and spun on her heels, heading off to see her older friend. There weren't many people her age in the town, so she wound up being friends with a lot of older teenagers.

Meanwhile, Gohan had just reached the door to his own house and entered the small abode. He walked through the hallway and into the next room where a quiet three year old Goten was eating lunch with their mother.

ChiChi smiled at her eldest son and motioned with her head to the thin paper-doorway to the meeting room. "Your father asked me to send you in when you got here," she whispered to him.

Gohan placed down the water buckets and gave his brother a small smile before knocking on the door to the next room. "Oh Gohan? Come on in," his father recognized his presence and was trying to hold off on a few things until the boy got there.

 **Two years earlier...**

 _ **Poof.**_

Goku stared ahead in shock and his mouth opened wide. "Ehhhh?!" He was just sitting down at his home in Otherworld eating some of King Kai's food when suddenly he disappeared. "But, I didn't use Instant Transmission?" He wondered if someone else teleported him here and looked around for the source.

"Wow that's weird," he started, "I don't feel anyone else on the planet. It sure looks like Earth though." He stared at the grassy field around him, looking over at the trees in a nearby forest and a lake a few miles down the plain.

 _ **Poof.**_ "Huh?" Goku felt a human's ki appear and saw a figure emerge on the opposite side of the field he was on. _**Poof. Poof. Poof poof poof poof.**_ The Saiyan with spiky black hair kept snapping his head in every direction as he felt strong powers emerging all over the place.

Someone appeared right in front of him and the teenager with messy black hair stared wide-eyed at the muscular person standing there. Goku was too distracted by a strong presence on what felt like the opposite side of the planet to be bothered by the child before him. However, when he tried putting two fingers to his head and using Instant Transmission, it didn't work. "That's weird," he stated and lifted off the ground, flying up in the air.

 _This must be virtual reality,_ Kirito thought while trying desperately to log out. _He's flying. How did I get here? I was talking to Asuna, and then..._ He stared in awe as the floating man shot into the distance.

Goku felt Frieza's power get stronger and he felt a power disappear from next to the evil tyrant. "Frieza's dead though, so how is he here?" He reached up above his own head and was shocked to see he didn't have a halo over it anymore. "Wait, how am I alive?" The man would have thought about it longer, if a foot didn't slam him straight in the face and knock him out of the sky. "I recognize that power," he stated as he lifted up off his back and stared at the sky. "Cell," he muttered with distaste.

"Son Goku," the green creature reached up but there was no halo above his head. "I've returned," the bug android smirked, "and with your race's superior genes, I have become stronger than ever after my defeat."

"Looks like Vegeta can handle Frieza," Goku stated with a scratch of his chin, completely ignoring a pissed off Cell. "Wonder who all those other people are though, I don't recognize them and a bunch are pretty strong."

"Rrraaaa!" Cell charged forward and started punching and kicking at the infuriating Saiyan. The endless barrage continued for a few seconds while Goku simply leaned left and right or lifted up a hand to stop the limb from hitting him. Cell might have powered up, but Goku never stopped training in Otherworld either. He long since surpassed Pikkon, and Pikkon defeated Cell in one hit.

"Are you sure you've gotten stronger? Because it sure doesn't feel like it," Goku teased. That was the last straw and the monster pulled in his arms, roaring loudly and causing the ground to start shaking apart. Goku saw someone down below him that was flying in front of Cell and his eyes widened.

"You bastard!" Shiki the Golden Lion was flying through the air and he swore he just saw the Pirate King on the other side of this huge field. His worst enemy was straight ahead, and all he had to do...

"Got you," Goku grabbed the funny-looking man in midair and tried teleporting them away since Cell's huge energy blast was on its way. "Crapbaskets!" He forgot his special teleportation move wasn't working and he got hit completely unprotected on the back since he turned to protect the strange man he grabbed.

He slammed down into the ground where the person he saved removed himself from Goku's grip. Shiki wiped himself down and looked at the crazy man who dared to tackle him out of the air. The blonde haired pirate who had two swords for legs and a pirate ship wheel sticking out of his head lifted his arms. Suddenly the ground beneath them shook even worse than when Cell powered up.

When the blast was about to hit, Goku protected the pirate with him, but the man thought he was getting attacked since it all happened so fast. Both Cell and Goku looked around in surprise as the ground ripped apart and six huge lion heads made of dirt pulled out of the ground. Shiki was laughing as he brought his arms down and the lions with him.

 _ **Poofpoofpopopoofpopoopppoofpooffpoofpoof,**_ The muscular Saiyan warrior smirked as he felt hundreds of more powerful people emerging on the planet. Even while the huge dirt lions were descending on him, he could feel them all appearing and there were many strong fighters, much stronger than either of the two he was with now. Goku held his arms out to the side and clenched his fists, sending out a wave of energy so large that the dirt lions shattered and flew backwards from the force. Shiki would have been thrown back too, but a certain bug monster flew down to the man who dared try to attack him and grabbed the Golden Lion by the throat.

"Uggh, ack," Shiki tried kicking up with his sharpened blades that replaced his legs, but Cell just clenched his fist and snapped Shiki's neck. Goku's head snapped back and he watched as Cell dropped the dead human on the ground and chuckled.

"Cell!" Goku yelled and his hair turned gold and spiky. The bug creature only had a second to look up before a fist coated in gold aura slammed into him and slammed him into the ground. Oddly, the crater that appeared in the ground wasn't very large despite Goku's powerful hit. "You should have just stayed dead," the Saiyan warrior never enjoyed killing, but Cell was someone who couldn't be redeemed, no matter how hard he could try.

"I'll kill everyone on this planet Son Goku," the bio-engineered creature roared, only confirming Goku's mindset that he had to kill this creature. Before he could though, he heard a loud scream behind Cell and felt another power appear around the same time.

"CELL!" the monster was turning its head and his eyes opened wide as he saw a blinding golden light flying straight at him. Son Gohan, the twelve year old half-Saiyan, had not been training very hard over the last two years since he defeated Cell, however, seeing the monster that killed his father and so many people, alive and breathing, it pushed him over the edge. His aura erupted and he shot forward with lightning speed, smashing both of his fists into Cell's side when the creature wasn't fully turned yet.

"Gohan?" Goku called to his son as Cell flew past him and dug a trench in the ground miles back. The half-Saiyan boy was ready to chase after Cell, but at the sound of this familiar voice, he froze and slowly turned his head to see his father standing there.

"Dad?" Gohan whispered and the short twelve year old lost his Super Saiyan aura. His father didn't have a halo over his head and the boy's eyes sparkled as his dad gave him a small wave. "DAD!" he sprinted forward and dove into his father, giving him a huge hug.

Goku patted his son on the head and said, "It's great to see you again Gohan." He looked the other way to where the ground was shaking pretty badly and Cell was rising out of a hole in the floor. "I hope you've been practicing son," Goku said and the two of them both looked over to Cell, "You want to help me take him down?"

 _All this time we haven't seen each other,_ Gohan thought with a light shake of his head and a chuckle, _and the first thing he wants to do is fight._ The boy's hair turned gold and he glared at Cell again and lightning crackled around the father-son duo. _Guess it can't be helped with Cell here,_ the monster powered up and lightning crackled around him too.

All the other people who appeared on the field and in the outlying forest stared in terror, shock, or awe as the three massive powers met in the middle and clashed. "This is insane," Kirito whispered and turned around, running a few steps before a huge gust of wind hit him and made him tumble across the ground.

A figure flew down out of the sky and landed behind where Kirito was rolling. She grabbed him under the armpits and lifted the boy up. He looked back over his shoulders and saw a young girl of maybe eight years old smiling down at his face. She had short blonde hair, and two huge white wings behind her that spread out and lifted him up. "My name's Angel," she told him while she flew over a forest with incredible speed. "I'll get you away from here, it's dangerous."

The boy looked around and saw five other people with large different colored wings flying in a pattern around him. Most of the wings were light colored, but one boy around his age of sixteen had large black wings and looked more muscular than the rest. Each of the flying creatures had another person in their arms and were helping them to escape from the field that was quickly becoming a battlefield.

"Hey Max!" The young girl called over to her leader and oldest member of the group. "Down there looks pretty safe doesn't it?" she pointed down, and right as she did, the entire coast of the lake she was pointing at froze over.

"What the..." Kirito began and then watched as fifty spears of ice flew out from behind some trees and towards the other area full of ice. A huge ice wall rose up in the center of the area to block all the spears. A woman with long blue hair flipped up in the air over it and snapped her fingers in front of her, causing one large spear of ice to fly down and into the forest where the other smaller spears came from.

Gray Fullbuster dove out of the tree he was hiding behind right as the large spear crashed straight through it. He held up his arms and a huge tiger made of ice appeared, "Ice Make, Tiger!" the beast flew forwards at the woman, but General Esdeath simply spun out of its reach and snapped her fingers again to continue attacking.

While she was attacking, her ice was spreading out into the nearby forest where a group of people were clustered and it froze them over. A tall man had just appeared in the trees nearby and he watched as they screamed and were covered in ice. Former Admiral Aokigi, or Kuzan, jumped a hundred feet in the air and saw the maniacal woman who was laughing and about to kill the other ice user whose legs she had encased in ice. The tall man dropped down on shore between the two of them and kicked down so hard on the ground that the ice around Gray's feet broke apart and released the teen before he could get completely covered.

"And who the hell are you?!" the boy shouted while removing his shirt and throwing it to the side.

Kuzan glared at the woman with blue hair who was smiling like a maniac and she screamed, "All these people are just lining up to be slaughtered!" she held out her arms and ice started spreading towards Aokigi very fast.

"Move out of the way!" Gray yelled at the guy who saved him, while running away himself. He looked back to see the man wasn't moving, but instead lifted his arms and breathing out a visible breath of air. Aokigi slammed his hands on the ground and his arms became covered in ice, merging with the ground and spreading a mile in either direction of him.

The angels up in the air watched as the ice spread towards the crazy and stunned woman faster than she could comprehend and then it overtook her and reached the edge of the lake. It kept expanding across the entire lake so that the whole surface of the water was covered. The ice continued slowly spreading up the shores and towards the tree line, but any person around the coast noticed that the ice stopped right before it hit them. "Ice Age," the tall man whispered as he kicked off the ground and flew forward, punching the frozen form of the blue haired demon, Esdeath, and shattering her.

"What's going on here?" Gray wondered out loud and looked up to see a large bald muscular man flying around shooting balls of light out of his hands. One of the balls slammed into a girl with dark skin and long white wings, sending her and the person in her arms spiraling down towards the ground.

"Nudge!" Max yelled and soared down towards her flock member who was falling fast towards the icy surface below.

"You bastard!" Fang roared and shot forwards, dropping the person in his arms so that he could punch the bald man in the face. He might have been the strongest in the flock, but Nappa didn't even flinch as the fist hit him in the face.

"So you want to play?" the man laughed and punched Fang so hard in the gut that his fist flew through the teen with black wings and out the other side.

The other three angels up in the air gasped and stared in horror as their friend fell out of the air. The blind angel Iggy couldn't see, but he knew what that crunch meant and he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Everyone else escape, I'll hold him here!" He tossed his screaming passenger up in the air and then flew towards the muscular man who met him halfway and swatted his hand through the air, snapping Iggy's neck with ease.

Angel started to cry and she wanted to rush ahead to avenge her friends. The teenager in her arms though grabbed her around the stomach and looked her in the eyes while she floated there. Kirito didn't know what was going on, but he knew this, "They died to give you time to escape! Don't make their deaths be in vain!"

"Everyone scatter!" Max yelled as she lifted up Nudge and put the burnt, but barely breathing girl over her shoulder, staggering away with her down into the forest the black girl crashed down next to.

Gazzy looked over at his younger sister and shouted that she had to go. He looked up and caught the person that Iggy threw up, then flew away with both of his passengers. Angel had tears flowing out of her eyes but she held onto Kirito and flew a different direction than her brother, yelling out a promise to meet up later.

A huge crack was heard and everyone looked down to see the ground breaking apart and the ice covering the lake ripped apart and crashed into the air as a huge water dragon emerged and twisted in midair. Nappa looked down and saw a better challenge than the angels he'd been slaughtering. He flew down into the mouth of the dragon and saw a man below with a large wide sword making hand signs that seemed to be controlling the dragon.

"Good job," Kuzan said to the man with the long sword who'd told him they could help each other. Zabuza had a white mask covering the bottom half of his face and wondered why he wasn't dead anymore. He'd finally gotten to rest peacefully, but now he was alive again and didn't want to waste this life. He knew the flying bald man was more powerful than he could handle on his own, and he saw how strong this particular ice-user was.

The former admiral of the Marines wondered what the man was planning on doing that he needed his help with, but once it happened he figured it out instantly. A long thin spear of ice shot out towards the water dragon right as Nappa flew down into it. The bald Saiyan warrior crashed into the dragon and the thing didn't break apart right as he got in; Zabuza was keeping it together with his chakra. The flying man was about to power up and try scattering all the water, when he felt very cold, and then much colder as the ice engulfed his entire body in the matter of half a second.

"Now!" Kuzan yelled and Zabuza jumped up, swinging his huge sword at the frozen dragon and shattering the beast as well as the frozen bald Saiyan inside.

People all around the shore were staring in awe, but once the menace was defeated, they cheered for the two who saved them. Batman was watching from a tree branch and was amazed by everything he saw, but this wasn't the only battle he'd run into after arriving in this strange place. There were monsters and powerful people everywhere, the likes of which he'd never seen, but he had a job to protect the people.

He jumped out of his tree and started running across the ground and through the forest for a few minutes until he reached a clearing where a man with black hair in a large spike over his head was laughing up in the air. Batman watched as Vegeta used one arm to block all of Frieza's attacks and then smack the tyrant down into the ground. Frieza was fully powered and even buffed up, but Vegeta was batting him away without even turning into a Super Saiyan.

"You kept me as your servant for years," Vegeta scoffed. "But I am much more powerful than you now," he flew forward faster than Frieza could see and ripped the alien's right arm off in one swipe. Frieza slowly turned his head to the right and stared at the spot where his right arm was no longer attached to his shoulder and was instead clenched in Vegeta's hand. "As much as I'd like taking my time with you," the Saiyan stated with a smirk, "there are much bigger fish on this planet to spend my time fighting."

Before Frieza could make a retort, Vegeta appeared in front of him with glowing gold hair flowing above his head. "Y-Y-You're a Super Saiyan!" Frieza exclaimed.

"I told you so," the Prince replied and then swiped Frieza's neck clean, grabbing him by the head in one hand and holding up his other open palm in front of it. He blasted the alien's head to smithereens and then released a deep breath. _That was one of the best feelings, I've ever felt,_ he blasted the torso lying on the ground as well and it burned to ashes and then blew away in the wind.

The Saiyan Elite was about to fly off towards a ridiculously high power nearby, when he felt a familiar ki appear on the planet very close to him. There were over a thousand people there now, and the number kept on rising every second. Strong people, weak people, people with strange powers, they were arriving all over the place. The power he felt was decently strong, but the person it belonged to couldn't protect himself. "Trunks!" the man shot off and he found three bandit-looking men with spiky hair moving towards the child with lavender hair.

Baby Trunks was two years old, almost three, but he was no pushover. From the day he could walk, he could train. Vegeta was about to crash down and kill all three men who dared try to attack his son, when the little boy jumped towards one and kicked up in the man's chin, knocking the guy a hundred feet up in the air.

"WHAT?!" the other two shouted and then gulped as the two year old tried mimicking his father and started glaring at them with his cute baby face. Trunks punched the other two and knocked them as far as he knocked the first one.

 _That's my son,_ Vegeta thought proudly. He grinned, _The most powerful two year old that has ever lived!_ The man flew over and young Trunks beamed at his father who he knew had seen the quick beating. Vegeta knew his son was strong, but there were beings a lot stronger than him on this planet, and he couldn't leave the boy here to fend for himself. He grabbed the child under the armpits and lifted Trunks up to sit on his shoulders. "Let's go."

Batman watched from the distant tree line as the man he thought was a dangerous threat picked up a child in a caring manner and flew away. The vigilante wished he knew what was going on; it was difficult to even decide where he was right now. He _was_ in America, but someone he passed by earlier mentioned how this didn't look like Tokyo, and another person thought they were in France. Then again, he swore he heard someone shout, 'I'll send you _back_ to Hell,' to a strange buff looking man with red hair and body armor, right before the short bald guy who shouted it kicked the red haired man's head off.

Krillin was so proud of himself for taking down Recoome that he was actually looking around to try and get in another fight. He could feel people fighting all over the planet, and there were a few areas he planned to avoid. _Goku and Gohan are demolishing Cell, but I think I want to avoid going over there._ The bald midget lowered to the ground where a teenager with yellow hair and scars on his face that looked like whiskers was staring ahead in awe at a taller man with spiky yellow hair.

"But Dad, you're dead. How can you be here?" Naruto had no idea what to make of the situation, but he was happy.

"I don't know," Minato saw someone lowering from the sky towards them and he looked up. "Are you a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Stone?"

Krillin looked around as he landed on the ground and then pointed at himself incredulously. "Haha, me? No, I'm not. You guys are ninjas? Cool!" Krillin had never met any real life ninjas before.

"Then how were you flying?" Naruto asked the strange man. They were in the middle of a field and there were people all over the place talking to strangers and trying to figure out where they were.

Krillin smiled and held open his left hand. A small ball of yellow light formed on it and he stated, "By controlling my ki." He closed his hand and the ball disappeared.

 _He said ki, not chakra,_ Minato noticed and looked around at all the strange people around him. "This is not our world," he stated and Krillin nodded, already having the same assumption a little after he arrived.

Naruto though, was completely shocked and his eyes popped open while his tongue stuck out of his mouth. "Ehhh?! So where are we?"

Before that question could even be pondered, a loud crash turned everyone's attention to the center of the field where a dozen people were flying up in the air and screaming while debris flew up as well. Krillin disappeared from the younger ninja's sight for a second as he flew up in the air and caught all twelve of the people on their descent. He lowered them to the ground near the tree line and they were still screaming, not knowing that they weren't falling anymore.

Minato and Naruto sprinted forward and were also invisible to the naked eye for most people there. However, one of the ones who could follow their movement was the man who crashed in the middle of the field and broke it apart. "I'm the Juggernaut bitches!" he yelled and slammed both fists into the ground, causing a ripple of broken earth that shot towards the approaching ninja. Both father and son had to jump up in the air to avoid the large quake. The huge man in the center of the field had massive bulging muscles and red armor around a lot of his body.

While Minato was in midair, he formed a Rasengan on one hand and threw a marked kunai with the other. Krillin was about to fly back to stop the large strong man, when the yellow haired man appeared using some sort of Instant Transmission, right behind Juggernaut. He spun on one foot and slammed the blue ball into the man three times his size's back.

Juggernaut flew off his feet and hit the ground rolling, but he stuck a hand in the dirt and ripped up a trench through the ground as he lifted himself up still in his roll. Naruto was coming up with a Rasengan of his own in his hand, but the Juggernaut spun and kicked the boy in the hand that he had pushed forward with the spinning ball of chakra on it. His foot slammed straight through the ball and into Naruto's hand, making a loud cracking sound heard all around.

Krillin decided enough was enough and he flew over there almost instantly. At the same time, Minato was teleporting back to another kunai he threw before. Juggernaut turned at the last second since he knew people were approaching, but the sight of the second Rasengan didn't process until it had hit his chest and Minato pushed all the way into it. While that was happening, Krillin floated in front of Juggernaut's face and punched him twenty times back and forth across his cheeks.

"Ughughughugh," the massive man's helmet shattered with one final punch and his chest was searing with pain as he flew backwards again and this time all the way to the trees where he crashed through several. When he finally stopped moving, he moaned and his whole face was in pain, as well as most of his torso. "Mother fuckers, think they, can mess," he kicked up and flew up in the air with a fist pulled back, "WITH ME?!" The area he kicked off of broke down into a huge crater and trees went flying in every direction from the rush of wind coming off his jump. He came crashing back down with his fist flying forward towards the short man and he roared, "I told you! I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BIT-" he stopped screaming as his fist collided with the open palm of the short man who didn't move or try to dodge. Krillin's feet got slammed down so hard that a huge crater formed under him, but he remained standing and smirked up at the huge man who started sweating profusely.

Minato appeared over Juggernaut's back and tried stabbing him with a kunai, but the blade broke when it hit the large man's skin. The ninja kicked off, knowing the giant would try something, but there was no need. "Kame," Krillin began and closed his open palm around Juggernaut's fist. The man didn't fall out of the air; he was being held above Krillin's head.

"Hey, hey what are you doing?!" The large man yelled and started punching the small man in the face with his other hand, yet the attacks did almost nothing and Krillin just kept smiling. The midget felt the attacks getting harder and wondered if this man could actually hurt him, but he wouldn't have the time to figure that out for sure.

"HAME!" Krillin's left hand was held at his side while he clenched harder with the right and broke some bones in the hand of his enemy. The Juggernaut roared at the same time that Krillin smashed his other hand forward, "HAAA!" The blue ball of light in his left hand turned into a beam that shot through his opponent's chest and expanded to cover the width of the whole man before shooting up in the distance.

Nothing was left but ashes, and Minato was impressed by the short man's amazing power. The father rushed over to his son and Krillin was amazed by the ninja's speed, but Minato wasn't known as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf for nothing. He got over to Naruto who was looking at his hand in shock. His right hand was mangled and he had multiple broke fingers. "From one kick?" the boy whispered, then looked up as the shorter man landed in front of him. "How did you manage not to get hurt by all those strong punches?"

"Years of training," Krillin replied and smirked. He wasn't used to being impressive since he was always around Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, or Vegeta. _Those aliens have it so nice,_ the bald man smiled and then looked down at the younger man massaging his hurt hand. "Sorry about that."

The other two looked at Krillin and wondered why he was apologizing. "I could have got over here quicker, but I thought you had it under control."

"I could have beaten him!" Naruto shouted, thinking that the man thought he was weak. Kurama was laughing at him inside his body and the boy frowned. "I just didn't expect him to be... that... strong," the boy's voice faded out as he remembered Krillin getting pounded over and over again and not flinching.

The midget wasn't paying much attention to the boy as he suddenly realized something. _They've stopped coming,_ the people appearing all over the place had been coming faster and faster this whole time. More and more kept arriving and it felt like the number was going to just keep going forever, then all at once the number of people stopped going up. "I'm going to try and figure out what's going on," Krillin told the two blondes with him.

Naruto and his dad looked up as the short man floated up in the air. "Hold on," Naruto called up to the man, "What's your name?"

The man in the white t-shirt and baggy black pants looked back down and smiled at the two ninjas. "I'm Krillin. It was nice to meet you!" He was impressed by the two ninjas and although they weren't as strong as him, he thought they definitely could have taken that dumb brute without his help, though he was happy they didn't need to.

Krillin flew towards Goku and Gohan who were having more trouble defeating Cell than the human originally thought they would. "Damn Piccolo's genes getting in the way," Krillin shook his head and felt out the Namekian's power on the other side of the planet. Piccolo's regenerative powers were passed on to Cell so it was very hard to kill him. He thought about heading over there and picking up the green alien first before going to the Saiyans, but that idea was shot down when Piccolo's power disappeared almost the same time a much larger power appeared there. It had been a whole minute since the rapidly increasing numbers stopped, but one final power appeared and it was terrifying.

Superman was on the opposite side of the planet surrounded by destroyed monsters and a bunch of tied up humans who were trying to attack and kill all the other people who had just arrived. A lot of them had strange powers and abilities, but he was able to match them all and eliminate the ones who were more than just criminals. He was thousands of miles away from Krillin, but they both felt the power that appeared at the same time. "Doomsday," the hero with a large letter 'S' on his costume muttered and glared off into the distance.

Gohan was in the middle of charging a Kamehameha wave to use against a badly beaten Cell. He and his father had gotten the monster to a point where it was getting desperate, however it was hard to fully destroy the beast without a move that might hurt other people. He'd come up with an idea though, and Gohan told his father who was just enjoying getting to fight Cell again. After Goku's intense training on Otherworld, he was having a much better fight against Cell than the last time he had to fight him.

The child was about to shoot off the energy wave when he felt his green master's power go out a few dozen miles away from him and the enormous power that emerged where his friend and teacher was a second before. "NOOO!" he roared and at the same time his father finished the double-legged kick that sent Cell flying up in the air above Gohan. The boy roared in pain and anguish and released a Kamehameha wave even larger than the one he originally killed Cell with.

Before the blast had even finished disintegrating all of Cell's... cells, Gohan's head had snapped to the left and the boy's hair flickered brighter gold with lightning bolts crashing over the landscape and destroying the ground. "Go for it Gohan," his father called over to him once he was sure that Cell was really gone. The boy kicked off the floor in a flash of golden light and got a few feet forward...

Hiro Nakamura froze time.

The Japanese man pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and drew his samurai sword. He started running all the way from the top of the sand dune he was hiding behind to the huge crater in the ground. Hiro looked inside the hole in the sand and saw the monster in the center of the crater with bodies all around him. The time traveler had tried, and failed to go backwards and forwards in time, but freezing it still worked. He moved carefully down the hole and right past the remains of a green man with antennae who Hiro just watched get pulverized and ripped apart.

The Asian man was feeling nervous, but he held himself together and walked all the way up to the monster. It was horrifying: red eyes, horns, sharp teeth, its skin color was a dark bluish gray, and his muscles were too large that they looked unnatural. "Take this you monster!" Hiro shoved his sword into the monster's face and it came out the other side.

Time unfroze and the man wearing glasses slid the sword out of Doomsday's head. A few people were on the edge of the crater and had been trying to stop the monster to give the other people in the desert they were in some time to escape. All of a sudden there was a man in the hole with a long sword being slid out of the monster's head. "It is okay," Hiro said and turned around, waving to the people on the outside of the hole, "I have defeated it! Yata!"

"Look out beh-" someone began to shout but she was too late. Mine stared down in horror as the man who tried to help them got a massive fist straight through his back and out the front of his gut. The monster they were fighting ripped its arm up and pulled through the human to his head and gripped it in his palm, then crushed Hiro's skull into his fist.

The girl with pink hair started stumbling backwards and she didn't even know if her Imperial Arms could help her anymore. Pumpkin's power was strong, and she was definitely in a pinch, but she saw that powerful guy with green skin get ripped to shreds by this monster. She was in the same vicinity as it when it appeared in the air and dropped down on top of the green man who had just helped defeat a few murderers rampaging around the desert. The tall green man was so strong, and just like that he was gone, so what chance did she have? _Just when I thought I could see Tatsumi..._

She stumbled backwards and fell to her butt. As she did, Doomsday jumped out of the crater and landed on the sand in between two men one with a wand and the other with a large wooden staff. Both had long white beards, and looked like powerful wizards, but Doomsday grabbed them by the heads and smashed their skulls together so hard that his hands clapped in the middle.

The pink haired girl tried to get to her feet and run, but her legs wouldn't move and she trembled in absolute terror as the rest of the group that had tried stopping the beast were ripped apart. A small green creature with light fur jumped in front of her right as the monster saw her and tried punching her. The little man had pointy ears and he held up a small silver hilt that extended a long green light. The lightsaber cut through Doomsday's fist and the little man tried flipping towards it to finish the job and cut off the monster's head, but he failed.

Master Yoda saw the other fist coming for him and he held out a hand, using the force push to propel himself away from Doomsday before the fist would hit him. He launched himself up in the air, but Doomsday jumped up to follow him, his reaction time not even a millisecond behind the smaller creature. Yoda tried to push the monster away using the force, but it kept flying towards him and smashed both hands down on top of Yoda's head, slamming the Jedi into the sand below and dying the sand even more red than before.

Mine looked around and all she saw were bodies all around her. The sand was turning red and Doomsday landed in front of her with an evil red glare that made her shake uncontrollably. She knew she should have just run like most everyone else, but she felt that she was strong enough to stay. "S-S," she couldn't speak, but she watched as the monster bared its teeth at her. _Its going to eat me!_ "S-Someone, HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and then the monster snapped its head forwards.

The girl screamed again but her breath caught in her throat as suddenly a young boy with glowing blonde hair and a muscular man wearing tights appeared in between her and Doomsday. Her eyes were in the process of widening at the sight of the two males in mid-flight with their arms extended against the beast's face. Both punched the monster as hard as they could and it was sent flying backwards where it tumbled through the sand and then dug a trench half a mile into the distance.

Superman and Gohan glanced at each other and the silent message passed between them perfectly. Both knew that their enemy was still alive, and very powerful, and they weren't going to stop until they'd taken him down. "Get out of here," Gohan stated in a cold tone that made the girl flinch and made Superman look back at the Saiyan kid for a second glance. This time the superhero saw the child staring horrified into the hole and at the remains of the green man inside it.

There was nothing Superman could do to stop the child as the kid shot off with amazing speed towards their enemy. Doomsday roared and lifted his arms up, ready for the challenge.

 **Pao Town**

 **Present**

Gohan slid the door open to his living room, which was also used as the town's meeting hall. The first thing he did was scan the room and he looked around at the familiar faces along with one more he didn't quite recognize.

"Sit down so Kakarott will finish this," Vegeta scolded over at the boy who walked into the room. He didn't even want to be there, especially when Kakarott, the third class Saiyan, was the one in charge. However, he would not allow himself to be left out of the loop. The Saiyan Prince threatened to take control before, but Goku said he could if he wanted to, but it would take time away from training. Vegeta knew he was being tricked at the time, but he had to agree that running a town didn't seem as enticing as spending more time training to potentially escape from here.

Gohan listened to his father and went over to an empty cushion in the circle around the center of the room. He nodded politely at the two figures he sat between and they greeted him back in kind.

The one on his left, a short old man with no hair on top of his head but some around the ears, continued as if their mayor never interrupted the meeting in the first place. "We would be happy to sell you provisions, Akagami. However," the red haired man in the center of the circle lifted his head up and stared Makarov directly in the eyes.

Shanks didn't like the sound of that 'however.' It sounded like their was a problem with their transaction. The pirate began again, "There are hundreds of starving people in the Cape. Port Royal's a haven for more than just bandits, thieves, and..."

"Pirates," the person on Gohan's right finished. The rat mutant was as tall as a normal human, and he narrowed his eyes at the pirate in front of him. "You sound eager to buy food from us, Shanks. You _are_ willing to compensate us instead of attempting to pillage. So why do you ask for more food than you can afford? Is it solely to help the people of the Cape?" Master Splinter rested his hands under his chin and stared at the pirate's face to look for an honest reaction.

"Yes," Shanks replied with a straight face.

"Alright then!" Goku clapped his hands together. "Take as much as you need!" The Saiyan didn't think Shanks was lying and he was happy to give the people more food if they really were starving.

"Agreed," Max said. The old man in the red Hawaiian shirt smiled at this pirate who was very different than a few he had the displeasure of running into during the last two years.

Vegeta just grunted in agreement. Makarov and Splinter each nodded along with the remaining two other members at the meeting. Gohan looked around at the town leaders and grinned. Makarov started back up before the meeting was fully adjourned though, and he brought up what he wanted to say earlier. "Akagami," Shanks turned back to the elderly man, "where did these supplies come from?"

Shanks paused and everyone in the room looked at him. "I stole it, from a Jedi..." Before he could say another word, half the room started talking and interrupted him.

Najenda slammed her metal green fist on the wood floor next to her cushion. "You stole from the NEG?! Are you insane?"

Goku had not stopped smiling even after the man told him who he got the money from. In fact, once Shanks said it, Vegeta started grinning too and then he started cracking up in the middle of the silver haired female general's violent question. "I like this guy! You've got some balls for a human." The Prince smirked at him and Shanks nodded at the man with a smirk of his own.

Makarov looked around and although most of the room was shocked by where the money came from, it didn't look like they would be going back on the deal. "I'm surrounded by crazy people," the old man muttered and shook his head, smiling that they were also such good people.

Suddenly Makarov began coughing, a small fit at first, but it quickly got bigger and bigger as the man hunched over and coughed hard. The man was shouting and being an active part of the meeting up until a few seconds ago, so this sudden sickness caught everyone in the room by surprise.

Gohan jumped out of his seat and next to the old man who he tried to help up. He lifted Makarov up a little, when the old man coughed again very hard and blood splattered onto the young boy's arm. "What's happening to him?" A boy Gohan's age exclaimed.

The bald fourteen year old had a blue arrow tattooed on his scalp and was wearing a tan gi. Aang backed up a few feet from where the old man was sitting in between him and Gohan.

"Could he have just gotten sick?" Goku asked. The spiky haired Saiyan mayor stood up as well and took a step forward before hearing something on the other side of the room and spinning towards it.

"Max?" Najenda asked the man who suddenly coughed a few times.

"I'm sure it's noth-" Max stopped short and had to start coughing again, this time harder than the last.

Vegeta lifted his head up and sniffed a few times before his eyes went wide. Najenda was reaching for Max to help, when the Saiyan Prince grabbed her from behind. "Stop," Vegeta warned and pulled her back, while putting another hand over her mouth.

"Kakarott," Vegeta started, becoming very serious quickly which surprised the others in the room. "You and your son get the others out of here."

"What's going on Vegeta?" Goku called out to his fellow Saiyan.

"It's a human disease, weaponized," the others had no idea how he knew this, but he pointed to the old men coughing up blood. "Tuberculosis, Bul-" he started and then stopped, a faraway look in his eyes. "Bulma was trying to find a cure so I know the signs. It's happening at a much faster rate though."

"Aren't we in danger too?" Gohan asked as he ran over and grabbed Aang around his face to cover up his mouth and nose to make it impossible to breath in the fumes.

"No, it has no effect on our species' DNA," the Prince responded and then flew straight up and through the roof. The struggling woman in his arms gasped a huge breath when they got high enough above the Son household.

Gohan flew up as well, while the pirate they were talking to jumped through the roof and was kicking the air beneath his feet to hold him up near the others.

Goku was still inside the house and he reached for Max, but the old man pushed him aside. "It's too late f-" he coughed a lot and couldn't finish his sentence, but Goku understood and his face hardened. He looked to the other end of the room where Splinter had been trying to carry Makarov out on his shoulder, but the old rat man collapsed to his knees and coughed a few times.

 _Maybe it's not too late for him!_ Goku flew towards the rat guy when he felt a fluctuation in a ki directly behind him. His heart skipped a beat and he smashed through the paper-thin wall behind him into his dining room.

"Mommy! Mommy what's wrong?!" A young Goten was shaking his mother who all of a sudden began coughing up blood on the table.

"ChiChi!" Goku exclaimed and flew forward, grabbing his wife around the waist and his son with his other hand.

The others up in the air looked down and saw Goku flying up with his wife and youngest son in his arms. "Mom!" Gohan yelled as he saw his mother coughing and struggling in his father's arms.

The teenager dropped Aang and the air bender used his own powers to keep him afloat on top of a ball of air. The whole group in the air above the house watched as the Son boys gathered in the air and kept shouting at ChiChi who couldn't stop coughing.

At the same time, both Vegeta and Shanks saw something out the corners of their eyes. The two of them dropped down and the one-armed man drew his sword, slicing the small green robot in half. The creation was trying to sneak away through the grass that it blended in with so nicely, but both of them spotted it from a hundred yards up in the air.

Vegeta glared at the sparking creature on the ground. Both halves were squirming like they were trying to escape. "What is that thing?" Najenda asked, still in the Saiyan's arms.

There was a small camera on one half of it and the camera was moving back and forth looking at the two men and the woman and then up at he sky. "Primary objective failed, moving to secondary protocol."

The robotic voice stopped and Shanks realized something. He was looking at the design and there was something familiar with it. The red haired man stated in a cold voice, "Lex Lu-," and then the robot exploded.

For such a small being, the explosion was large enough to engulf the entire front lawn as well as all of the Son's house. Once it touched the Son abode, the house burst into flames incredibly fast and Vegeta figured the gas must have been flammable as he flew backwards with the pirate and general in his arms.

Everyone else in Pao Town ran out of their homes and towards the sound of the explosion. A hundred people were staring at the huge dome of fire that covered the mayor's house.

"Boss!"

"Grandpa!"

"Master!"

"Master!"

"Aang!"

People started screaming the names of their friends and family who they thought were at the meeting.

"Thank you," Shanks barely even saw the explosion coming, but all of a sudden he was a hundred feet backwards in the arms of the muscular Saiyan he was with. Vegeta didn't acknowledge him; he put the pirate down and then stared over as Goku landed in front of his scorched lawn.

The crowd became silent almost instantly as their mayor lowered his wife down and lay her on the main dirt street that cut through their village. She had blood covering her face and she was no longer twitching like before. "ChiChi," the Saiyan shook her a little, but the woman was unresponsive.

"Mom," Gohan whispered and cradled her head in his hands. His younger brother started crying and Gohan wrapped him up in a tight hug while tears poured down his face. Piccolo was long dead, and they hadn't seen another Namekian their whole time on Nexus. This meant no dragonballs, this meant... she was really dead.

"Master!" Natsu looked around the front lawn, but he didn't see anyone else from the meeting outside. A few of the other town occupants were walking towards the building's remains, but they had grim expressions on their faces and wouldn't meet the pink haired boy's gaze as he looked for an answer.

"Grandpa?" Ben called out and took a step towards the front lawn. He didn't see his old man anywhere and he turned to Goku, "My grandpa got out right? You saved him didn't you?" Goku winced as he remembered the old man in the Hawaiian shirt coughing up blood in the living room.

"You say you recognized that machine?" Vegeta asked without turning to the man standing next to him. He, Shanks, and Najenda were standing in a line on the outskirts of the crowd, looking in. Some of the Night Raid members saw their boss okay and smiled at the woman, but she didn't smile back.

"As did I," the former general stated. Shanks looked over at Najenda and saw the woman gazing off into the distance. "Lex Luther, leader of the Underworld."

 **Hope you enjoyed the first installment of Nexus! I'll post the list of characters below so you know where everyone is from, and I hope you weren't left too in the dark by a lot of stuff that was happening. Also, even if you don't know some of the characters, in the length of the story I've written so far, you didn't really need to know them beforehand to understand their characters now. Also, the format of flashbacks mixed in with the current time is going to happen constantly throughout the story, explaining how certain characters know each other after being on the same planet for two years, and showing why some characters might not be around anymore in the present.**

 **Dragon Ball Z: Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, ChiChi, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, Cell, Recoome, Nappa, Frieza**

 **Naruto: Minato, Krillin, Zabuza**

 **One Piece: Kuzan, Shiki, Pirate King Gold Roger, Shanks**

 **DC Comics: Superman, Batman, Doomsday**

 **Marvel: Juggernaut**

 **Akame Ga Kill: Najenda, Mine, Tatsumi**

 **Heroes: Hiro Nakumura**

 **Star Wars: Jedi, Yoda**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Lisanna, Elfman, Gray, Makarov**

 **Harry Potter: Dumbledore**

 **Lord of the Rings: Gandalf (If you didn't realize it, these last two were killed by Doomsday)**

 **TMNT: Splinter**

 **Maximum Ride: Max, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Fang**

 **SAO: Kirito, Asuna**

 **Avatar: Aang**

 **Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Grandpa Max**

 **And I think that was everyone, though I would be amazed if I really did get every character down there. I really do hope you enjoyed and you can expect the next chapter soon! See you then!**


	2. Nexus 2 Enter Teen Titans

**A/N Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 2 of Nexus! Last chapter focused more on Dragonball Z than anything, but this one focuses more on Teen Titans and OP hence the category change. Hope you enjoy this story that mixes all media I have ever read, watched, or played, into what _will_ become an actual plot, though I'm hoping you're enjoying the current character development and action scenes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Fairy Tail, Teen Titans, X-Men, Fairly Oddparents, One Piece, or Pokemon. I also don't own Pirates of the Caribbean if you're going to complain about the port's name. Anything else I missed, I also don't own, so ha!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Port Royal.**

"Man, I can't believe Slade got away again!" Beast Boy moaned and punched his fist into the wall as he walked past. The three male members of the Teen Titans were walking down a wooden path of the port, past several loud taverns and dark alleyways. It was their favorite place to go at night to clean up crime around town.

"What is he planning?" Robin muttered and scratched his chin. The leader of the Titans had been hunting Slade for as long as he could remember. That trend continued when they were transported to New Earth, but they could never get their hands on him. "Damn, he pisses me off so much!" Robin clenched his steel pole hard in his hands. Going after Slade was the best they could do, and they were failing at even that.

They knew there were people much, much stronger than they would ever be, but that didn't mean they would stop fighting crime. Cyborg was going to say something to cheer up the other two shorter members of their gang, when he bumped into a figure who had just walked out of an alleyway. "My b, sorry about that," Cyborg apologized but the tall figure glanced back through the hood of his cloak and then kept walking.

"Hey buddy, where do you think you're going?" Robin questioned the rude man and spun around. Sketchy-looking figures in large cloaks usually meant something bad, especially if the guy was avoiding talking to them, well-known crime fighters in the area. The tall man turned and they looked under the hood to see the man wearing sunglasses and had an emotionless frown on his face. "Explain yourself."

"I don't answer to children like you," the tall figure responded.

Beast Boy turned into a Rhinocerous, Cyborg's right arm transformed into a glowing blue laser, and Robin spun around his steel pole as he frontflipped in between the other two members. "Last chance buster," Robin thought of something and scowled at the man, "were you watching us? What were you doing in the shadows? Who are you working for?"

"You seem to think you're rather important don't you?" the figure asked in a sarcastic tone. "Why would you think anyone would waste their time watching _you_?"

"Raa!" Robin charged forward. He snarled as he jumped up in the air and spun his shaft around his head.

"Oh my, quick on the trigger aren't we?" the man jumped backwards and then sidestepped as a green rhino charged past him. The rhino skidded to a stop after it ran past and then turned back around, stomping its feet on the ground and kicking up dirt.

The loud noises coming from the bar continued, making their fight outside unknown to anyone else. Cyborg was trying to get a good shot on this man, but the figure was constantly moving as Robin came down and tried hitting him with the bo-staff. The man opened his mouth a little in pleasant surprise as he was tricked by the teenager's attacks and missed a fake. The pole came around his left side and slammed into his arm, but stopped there and didn't push the larger man away at all.

Robin didn't know why, but the staff sounded like it slammed into something hard and he backed off with a backflip. Beast Boy was charging forward again and the man they were fighting seemed to have had enough. He lowered his right hand out of his sleeve and Robin stared at all the nasty burn scars covering it. "Ice Time," the ground below his hand became covered in ice, and then a line shot out and entrapped all four of Beast Boy's legs in mid-sprint.

"Hey!" Cyborg drew the man's attention away from his friend and Aokigi turned to see the black half-man half-robot charging at him. Both of Cyborg's hands were now metal fists and when the Ice Man lifted his left arm to block, the punch broke straight through his arm and hit him in the side, sending him skidding back across the wood. Meanwhile, Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and the larger legs broke free of the ice hold on him.

Cyborg watched the man skid away and he was feeling on edge. His punched definitely broke _through_ the man's arm, actually breaking into the other side and hitting him, but the arm didn't feel like flesh or metal, it felt like ice.

"I'll ask you again," Robin said and drew three Birdarangs, ready to throw them. "Who are you?"

The tall man cracked his neck to either side and then started laughing. "Ararara, that was pretty good." Kuzan took off his hood with the arm that he had turned to ice before and had now regrown with skin. "You passed."

Beast Boy transformed back into a human and scratched the top of his head in confusion. "Uhh, say what now?"

"This was a test?" Robin deduced and questioned the man whom he still didn't trust. "Why?"

"Come to Dock 43 at eleven o'clock tonight," Kuzan told them. "If you really want to make a difference in this world," he finished and then jumped up in the air.

"Whoa," Beast Boy muttered as he watched the man fly at least two hundred feet up with that one jump. Then he was too far out of their sights in the dark sky and they'd lost him.

"What do you think?" Cyborg asked the other two.

"I think we should go," Robin replied. The offer of helping in a bigger way was too enticing, even if it might be a trap. "But we'll make sure to be careful when we do."

 **Two years earlier.**

 _ **Poof.**_

"Ahhh!" Nami fell out of the air and landed on the hard deck of the ship below her feet. She stood up and moaned while she rubbed her hurt butt, then she heard another yelp and snapped her head to the left to see Chopper on his face next to her.

"What happened?!" the woman shouted and ran up to the little reindeer lying on the grass deck of the ship.

Chopper jumped up on his feet and shook off his fur that was soaking wet. "It was terrible," the doctor said in fear. "The Sunny, she just disappeared from underneath us. I hit the water, and then I was gone," the two of them felt the ground vibrate and turned to see Zoro landed on the grass on both feet, also looking wet.

"Shit," the swordsman said and yelled up in the air furiously.

"Zoro?" Nami asked and the green haired man turned to her in surprise.

"I had him," Zoro said and clenched his fists angrily. "Luffy was sinking into the ocean, but I was a foot away from him. All I had to do was reach, but then..." he looked around and recognized the Sunny. "Where the Hell did you go?!" he growled at the ship beneath his feet, stomping down on the grass like an irritated child.

"It's alright Swordsman-san," a voice they recognized said and the others turned and looked up at the kitchen as the door opened and Robin walked out. She also looked wet, but she appeared in the Sunny's kitchen when she disappeared from the surface of the water and out of Sanji's arms.

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone spun around and saw the blonde haired chef behind them on his knees. Robin disappeared from his arms a few seconds ago and he was heartbroken. "Nami-san and Robin-chan! Why?!" He opened his eyes and then jumped to his feet excitedly, seeing the two women staring at him. "Nami-san! Rob-" before he could continue, a huge robot appeared above his head and crushed him into the floor of the deck.

"Hahaha!" Zoro started laughing as Franky stood up and apologized to the man he fell on top of. The swordsman stopped laughing as Zoro remembered where Luffy was right now. _If he doesn't disappear and get here in a few seconds, he might actually drown!_ Brook appeared next to him a few seconds later and the tall skeleton with an afro screamed in shock, spitting up a bunch of water as he did.

"Where's Luffy?!" Nami shouted and everyone looked around the ship desperately for their captain. Usopp was missing too and they started looking for him, but they weren't as worried as they were for the rubber man who couldn't swim and who they left in the water.

Chopper was leaning off the port side to see if he could see the captain, when he saw a woman with blue curls falling out of the air towards the water below. His eyes widened as he saw a dozen more people appear around her, and then a hundred more all over the sky.

"AHHHHH!" the reindeer yelled as a few large and small pirate ships appeared in the air and started falling too, landing in the water and making the people already floating in the sea dive under and swim away.

"What happened?" Franky exclaimed and came running back out of the cabin with Zoro and Robin with him. They all ran up to the side of the ship and stared out at the chaos surrounding their ship.

"Over here too!" Nami exclaimed and they turned to see the woman on the starboard side of the ship, slowly backing up in terror. She was looking at the shore a few hundred yards away from her. After the short beach right after the water ended, a huge plain covered in tall grass stretched out for a hundred miles. There were a few trees scattered around and when she looked far to the right of the shore, she saw massive trees that must have been hundreds of feet tall. Weird different people and animals were appearing all over the place and another ship fell out of the air right in front of her. "Where are we?" she asked in a terrified voice and fell backwards.

"It's the Marines!" they heard Brook shout from the bow of the ship. Everyone ran up there with him and seven members of the crew stared off the bow of the ship in fear as a dozen Marine ships fell in the ocean. Almost immediately, a few of the pirate ships already in the water around the ones with the Marine symbols started firing.

Zoro watched closely as Marines were appearing above the decks of their ships and falling on top of them. He saw a few captains and higher ups that were easier to recognize with their coats. He even saw a few Vice-Admirals start appearing and getting their men to fire back.

"Up here," Chopper called down to the blue haired woman who he first spotted. "Hey up here! Come on, swim over!"

The woman floating in the water on her back was staring straight up at the clouds. Her mind was racing with images of the scene at Fairy Tail Headquarters that unfolded before she disappeared. _Gray-sama tripped, he tripped and was falling right towards Juvia. His mouth was open! He was trying to kiss Juvia, the trip was a fake, he wanted to kiss me!_ The girl's mouth distorted into a furious scowl.

She heard the voice that shouted at her and the water beneath her shot up in the air in a huge pillar. The woman rose to the top of it and her body turned vertical so she could stare down at the side of the ship waving around in the wake she created with her magic. "YOU!" She roared and her white eyes were huge and covered in red veins as she yelled. "Are you the one who took Juvia away from her dear Gray?!" The woman rose her arms and the water beneath her started to bubble with steam coming out of it.

The huge furry guy she was shouting at shrank into a tiny creature with terrified eyes. Chopper screamed and watched fearfully as two huge blasts of water shot out at their ship.

Zoro jumped up over the reindeer' head and sliced with two of his swords. His attacks sent flying sword attacks through the whole water beams. Some of the water he sliced through got on his skin and it was boiling hot.

"Shitty swordsman! Don't you dare hurt that lady!" Sanji yelled as he jumped up to save the cutie from the swordsman's attacks. He was too late, but he dropped back down to the ship and stared in the same awe that his nakama were all looking at this woman with. Her body was sliced in half at the waist and at the head, but water splashed out from her wounds.

"A water L-L-Logia," Nami said in fear as she pushed herself back on her hands, terrified of this woman whose wounds were healing themselves.

"Why are you attacking us?" Robin called up to the girl who looked furious, but not necessarily at them.

Zoro was grinning and ready to use Haki on this strange woman whose power he never thought could exist. Chopper was confused because he saw the woman land in the water before and didn't sink.

The dark blue haired girl shouted down, "You brought me here!"

"No we didn't!" Nami screamed back up at the girl whose eyes were turning back to normal and her pillar of water stopped boiling as much. "We were teleported here too!" As the words came out of her mouth she realized how stupid they sounded, but teleporting was the only excuse she could use to explain what was going on around here.

"Oh no," the shocked woman dropped down fifty feet onto the deck. "Juvia made a mistake, I apologize!" She bowed her head low to the group of people who were confused as to who this crazy blue haired chick was.

All of a sudden, the ocean they were floating in rumbled and the sky started to get darker. It was light blue earlier with small puffy white clouds in it, but now the clouds were turning dark and extending out. The crew on the Thousand Sunny stared off the port side of the ship looking out over the ocean and their heads tilted up, staring in terror and awe at the three forms floating up in the sky.

All of the ships in the ocean stopped battling each other for the moment and they stared up at this trio in shock. One man was bald, with a third eye on his forehead between his other two, wearing only green baggy pants and showing off his extremely muscular chest. Tien glared at the electric man who he watched incinerate an entire ship full of people only seconds before while laughing about it.

"Wow Zoro, he's bigger than you," Chopper whispered while still staring up at the three fighters. He turned to the swordsman but saw Zoro looking at someone else with a hateful glare.

"What?" Franky asked as Nico Robin took a small step back and her eyes widened. "Do you know those guys?"

Nami fell to her knees and her light brown eyes were open in sheer terror. The woman they pulled on their ship looked down at the orange haired woman and questioned, "What are you so afraid of?"

"Enel," Sanji muttered and stared straight at the man on the second point of the triangle floating in the sky. He was also not wearing a shirt and was very muscular, though not as much as the bald man. He had on a white bandana tied around his forehead and was holding a golden staff in his right hand. There were four large drums over his shoulder and Zoro glared at them, knowing what could happen if that man hit the drums with his staff.

The third person in the circle had long white hair, and was actually a female. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and were pure white as she held up her arms at her sides. Storm was glaring at both men in front of her. Their fight was shaking the ocean so badly that a few ships toppled that she had placed innocent people on after pulling them out of the water. If their fight continued any longer, they would wind up hurting more people.

Storm didn't see what they were doing, she only looked up to see the bald man yelling and charging his power, which seemed to be the cause of the rough waves. "End this now, or I'll be forced to finish it myself," the woman said menacingly, making the clouds start swirling high above her head so that she was in the center. She was keeping the waves down below from getting rough, but no one could turn away from this weather controlling woman who had small lightning bolts flickering from her body.

"Yaaahahaha," the man with huge droopy earlobes laughed. "What are _you_ going to do about it?" he asked mockingly. The woman didn't wait a second and lightning bolts shot out of her hands towards her enemy. Before they hit, he was suddenly gone and she snapped her head either direction looking for him.

Tien followed the Lightning Man's movements, but just barely as the man holding the golden rod appeared behind their female opponent. Enel started speaking with his head right behind and a little above Storm's, "You call _that_ lightning? I am God," she was still turning around as he spoke, his voice sounding in slow motion as he held up his palm towards her face. Storm turned all the way around and saw sparks crackle on the man's hand, " **THIS,** is lightning! 100,000 volts!" A huge blast of bright light extended out of his hand and turned into a massive beam that shot across the sky, ripping through the clouds and letting the blue sky and sun shine through again.

Everyone looked up where the Lightning Man was cackling and looking up at the sky with his head tilted back. " **Fear God. He has come for all of you.** " Enel looked back down to smirk at all the people below who he could feel watching him, when he felt another presence with his Mantra and spun around with his mouth dropped and his eyes widened huge.

The bald man with three eyes was holding the woman with white hair in his arms. She looked just as shocked as Enel did as this man moved incredibly fast to have taken her away from that blast in time. "I can't hit him," Tien told the woman as he dropped her and she continued floating next to him. Storm was back to her senses now and was feeling a lot more cautious and afraid than she was when she first came up here. "His body turns to lightning when I punch it, and even my ki blasts went right through him."

Two people down on the Thousand Sunny heard what the super fast and powerful bald man said and they looked at each other. Sanji and Zoro didn't usually get along, but Enel was a man they both had a huge grudge against. Going after him would be enough of a pleasure for the both of them to put aside their differences for the moment. "You ready?" Sanji asked as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it off the side of the deck.

"Yeah, just don't miss," Zoro responded and hopped up in the air, putting one hand on his Shuusui.

Sanji grumbled at the comment, but he was focusing on hitting no matter what. "Air Force, Power Shoot!" The blonde man was spinning around until his leg was flaming hot, then he kicked very powerfully in the direction of the Lightning Man floating high above.

Enel was just getting back his composure after seeing his opponents fine and well after being sure that he destroyed them. He closed his mouth and snarled at Tien, but he hadn't been focusing on his Mantra. When he finally turned and looked down feeling the voice coming towards him, the shock on his face was intensified ten times the amount as a few moments ago. "YOU?!" he exclaimed as he saw Zoro flying at him like a missile.

Tien witnessed what was going on down on the ship below him and he was surprised by the speed at which this man was flying. The blonde haired guy who kicked him in the bottom of the feet sent the swordsman flying up in the air so fast he was sure most people like the woman next to him couldn't even see him. "Ittoryou," the flying green haired man said and slid his sword out of its sheath a little.

Enel closed his mouth but he was grinning like a mad man. He had sweat pouring down his face and he roared, "You're trying this again?! You remember what happened last time!" Enel laughed and then froze as Zoro flew right past him, sliding his sword back into his sheath.

This time, Tien's eyes actually opened huge as he could have sworn the pirate cut the Lightning Man, yet he never got a full look at the blade cutting across him. Zoro was already sliding his sword back into his sheath and he clicked the blade back in fully, "Shishi Sonson," he growled with an animalistic smile on his face.

A gash ran up Enel's body from below his waist all the way to his shoulder and blood spurted out. Zoro understood why the bald man wasn't able to hurt Enel, but he himself could use Haki and cut Logias, so that's exactly what he did. The shirtless bleeding man fell out of the sky and splashed down into the water, instantly losing whatever strength he had left in the salt water that drained his power and losing consciousness as he sank down. "Good job," Tien told the man who was falling back down. He understood the swordsman couldn't fly which was why he was kicked all the way up here, so he grabbed the man by one arm on his way down.

"It's Pirate Hunter Zoro!" someone shouted way below and Tien looked down to see Marine ships all over the place. He could tell they were Marines because of the logo on their sails that said Marines on it. They were shouting up at him and saying that Zoro had a high bounty.

The green haired man turned to the guy holding him up with zero difficulty. "Oi, what are you thinking?"

The bald man looked at Zoro and then put his other hand on Zoro's head. Zoro's eyes widened as memories started flying through his mind. He saw Kuina's face, her funeral, losing to Hawkeyes, saving his comrades, sacrificing himself for his crew, training to become stronger. Then he saw himself disappear and land on his ship and finally the memories stopped, yet he heard a Marine down on a ship below him finish the sentence that he started saying right as the memories started flashing by.

Tien was finished in a matter of a second or two, and then he smiled at the man he was holding. "You are not a bad person," he stated, deciding he wouldn't give him up to the Marines.

"Did, did you just read my mind?" the swordsman asked and the woman next to Tien was staring at this incredibly powerful and muscular man in awe. Tien nodded at the swordsman and then tossed him back in the direction of his ship. "Oi!" Zoro shouted at the guy.

"Don't worry," Tien said back to him. "I read your mind, you can handle that drop." He smirked and Zoro growled in annoyance but did land on his feet back on the Sunny. _Reading my mind, grr, who told him he could do that?_

"Wow Zoro," Nami said and got back up to her feet. She looked over the side of the ship and didn't see Enel coming up anywhere. "You got him."

"Only because my kick got the shitty marimo there before the damn lightning bastard could react," Sanji bragged and twirled around in front of a shocked Nami. She remembered how powerful Enel was and she stared at her nakama in awe. The navigator saw a little of what the boys could do back on Fishman Island, but this increase in strength was amazing.

Zoro didn't care much about getting in a petty argument with Sanji because of that insult, though it did tick him off. Instead, the swordsman was thinking hard about their situation right now. Everyone was staring around at the crazy number of ships and people in the bay. "Nami, Franky," he said and the crew stopped talking and looking around and turned to him. "We need to move, we don't know what's going on here."

"But what if Luffy and Usopp appear here?" Nami asked her green haired friend who closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"I have been looking around," he said and continued, "there haven't been any new arrivals for a few minutes now. If Luffy and Usopp did teleport to this weird place, they're not here. We have to go look for them," everyone nodded at Zoro and he turned to the girl with blue hair.

She was a girl in her late teens, but she looked a little younger than Nami. Still, she was very strong and Zoro asked her, "You're not going to attack us again?" His voice was deadly serious and the girl had sweat forming on the sides of her face. She shook her head no a few times and he nodded at her, "Good. You said you were taken from your world correct? You want to find your friends?"

"Juvia would," the girl responded and Zoro sweatdropped at how she was speaking in the third person.

"Alright Juvia," he started, "my name is Roronoa Zoro. If you help us find our captain, we'll do everything we can to find your friends too."

The girl's eyes lit up and she nodded quickly at the man before running off to find that small furry guy who was so cute and much less scary. Franky walked up to Zoro when the girl was out of earshot and he asked, "Why'd you let her stay? I would have figured you'd tell her to get off." Franky saw that Sanji was thrilled to see she was coming with them, but he'd never expect Zoro to offer someone a spot on their ship without Luffy there.

"This girl isn't a water Logia," Zoro said as he recalled her treading water before too. Franky was a little surprised and all he could remember was how shocked he was when Zoro's flying sword slices cut straight through her. "She has different powers, just like those people up in the sky who were flying. If we want to figure out what's going on here, we'll need people outside of our crew to explain it."

"But she doesn't seem to know what's going on either," Robin said and the two men snapped around to see her standing right there. She snuck up on them very well and both guys had a bead of sweat rolling down their faces at her sudden appearance as if she'd been standing there the whole time. "However, if we can find out where she's from, we can still get useful information. Am I correct Swordsman-san?"

Zoro really hadn't thought about it that deeply, but he nodded like that was exactly what he was thinking about and then turned back towards the sky where the silver haired girl was having a serious conversation with the bald man.

"Your version of Earth doesn't have dinosaurs?" Tien asked. The two of them were trading stories of how they were teleported here, but the discrepancies in where they came from on the same planet led them to quickly ascertain they were not from the same worlds.

"It did," Storm remarked, still in a little disbelief. "But they went extinct millions of years ago. How are you flying?"

"I'm controlling my ki, how are-" before Tien could finish his question, he felt a very strong power flying in their direction. There were strong powers all over this world, and he didn't like a lot of them, but he was educating himself before he flew off and did anything rash.

Storm saw the man's sudden stop and snap of his head to the right towards land and she turned that way too. "Trouble?" she asked and the man looked at her with stern eyes.

"Get everyone out of here, NOW!" he yelled at her and snapped his head back, seeing the glowing white streak flying through the sky towards the water. He'd felt this power once before, and it was definitely the same being, but much much stronger than when he last felt it.

Storm was going to argue with the man for telling her what to do, when she heard a ferocious roar coming from land that made the ground shake. All the ships below her that were getting back to their quarrels stopped again and looked back up where they saw the bald man shoot off towards shore.

When Tien got right above the coast, the figure flying towards the water from land reached and they collided in midair. Tien blasted a huge kiai to stop the man in his tracks and the water behind him rose up in a huge wave that would have been much larger if he wasn't above shallow water.

The man, no, creature that Tien stopped in its tracks glared ahead at the muscular bald man. He was huge and pure white, his muscles bulging all over his body with a few blue circle platings on his arms and forehead. "Frieza's dad," Tien muttered as he felt the enormous strength this creature possessed.

"We need to go! Now!" Sanji yelled behind him where everyone was getting the ship ready. He saw the strange white creature that flew at them out of nowhere charging a large ball of purple light in his hands held above his head.

Franky finally charged the cola and he shouted, "Coup de Burst!" The back of the ship lit up with a blue light as the cola power released. Their ship lifted off the water and everyone held onto something. Juvia was stunned that this ship could fly, but more so by the sight behind them and back towards the coast. The large bald man had charged something in his hands too and he sent it flying forwards right at the purple beam that the strange creature released.

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_ The water and land near the shore that they just shot away from exploded in a massive explosion that blasted ships apart that were near where the Straw Hats were just floating. It exploded out so fast that most of the people on those ships didn't know what had hit them until they were flying backwards or getting sucked into the explosion.

"What the Hell was that?!" Nami yelled as she held on tight to the railing and looked back. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the huge dome of purple light that engulfed everything near where they just were. A huge gust of wind slammed into her face and the stern of the Sunny lifted up and then started moving up a lot faster from the force of the explosion behind them.

"Hold on tight!" Franky yelled. He realized how much more strength was now behind them and knew his calculations were off. "We're getting pushed off course!"

Robin was looking off the bow of the ship and her eyes went wide as she saw they were thrown much further than they thought and another land mass was coming up fast. It looked like a peninsula sticking out of the mainland and it stretched far out with a huge forest full of trees over three hundred feet high covering the stretch of land they were heading towards. "Everyone please hold onto something!" she called out. The nervous tone in the voice of the thirty year old woman who earlier didn't seem freaked out at all by the fact that they were just teleported to another world scared them all into grabbing on for dear life.

"We're falling!" Chopper screamed in relief as he saw what Robin was yelling at them about. "We're going to land in the water!"

Chopper was right, and the Thousand Sunny slammed down ridiculously hard and fast into the shallow water near the shore of the massive forest in front of them. The ship didn't slow down nearly fast enough though and it bounced off the water. The first bounce got it the rest of the way to the shore, the second bounce was on the sand sticking out right from the edge of the huge forest.

Right as the ship was about to hit an enormous tree, everyone heard a menacing voice on the bow of their ship and looked over to see Zoro not holding onto anything. Most of them dropped their jaws in shock at the swordsman who looked like he had three heads and six arms, all holding swords, with a demon God's aura around him. "Asura. Demon Crow Hunt!" He flew off the front of the ship, literally flew off and started spinning around in midair in front of the fast-moving Sunny.

Each of the blades in his hands and mouths cut faster than most of them could follow with their eyes. He slashed through the tree in front of them so that a huge hole ripped through its entire thirty feet wide trunk and high enough up that the top of the Sunny's mast didn't hit the bottom of the hole. As the Sunny passed through the hole, the tree started to fall, but it wasn't the only one.

The Thousand Sunny hit the ground and started skidding through the forest, bumping over rocks and roots, causing everyone on board to hold on tighter as it felt like they were going to get ripped off. Zoro was still spinning straight forwards and cutting through trees, demolishing everything in his path.

Finally, the hull of the Thousand Sunny hit a large tree stump that Zoro didn't completely destroy and the ship lifted off the ground for a second, turning right in midair and heading straight for a tree that the swordsman who was still flying straight didn't cut. Zoro didn't even notice the ship wasn't behind him for a few seconds, and at the speed he was going he was already far through the forest when his demon aura disappeared and he finally stopped.

As the ship was about to slam into a tree, Chopper went into Jumping Point and kicked off the deck, throwing himself between the tree and the ship. "Guard Point!" he yelled and turned into a massive furry ball that pressed in from the force the Sunny slammed into him with. He managed to push back out the Sunny but was left behind as the Sunny bounced the other way through the forest and started cartwheeling through the woods. Sanji saw them about to hit a tree and he jumped off the deck. His foot was on fire and he kicked the tree, smashing the trunk in half and then kicking again, trying to kick the tree away. The trunk was so tall however, that he couldn't move all that weight very far with one kick and the mast of the Sunny nicked the wood, snapping in half as the ship slammed back down and started rolling on its side through the woods.

Nami faintly heard a voice far behind her as she kept rolling while holding on tight. "NAMI-Sannnnnnn," then Sanji was too far for her to hear anymore, not that she was paying attention while trying not to die.

The woman with orange hair was desperately holding onto the ship, but she saw her nakama go flying in different directions and didn't know who was still with her at this point. The Sunny was slowing down a lot, and now it was skidding on its side, so when it hit the next tree, it didn't have enough force to push through and jolted to a harsh sudden stop.

The gasp that escaped Nami's lips didn't happen until after she went flying from the deck and past the left edge of the tree. If she had flew a few feet to the right, she would have smashed head-first into it and died, and the terror going through her mind as she flew off through the woods made her start screaming. The navigator opened her eyes and saw she had a good path between a bunch of trees, but then she saw what awaited her straight ahead.

A massive tree, larger than most of the ones around her, was sticking out of the earth and spread so wide that she knew she couldn't avoid it. Her Clima-Tact had fallen off her at one point, and she didn't know how it could help her at this moment since she was flying too fast to stop herself.

 _I'm going to die,_ the girl thought in absolute fear. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "AHHHHHH!" Her eyes clenched and she awaited the horrible death that was about to hit her.

"I wish for a really big net!" a high-pitched child's voice shouted and Nami's eyes snapped open. She stared ahead as she flew into an enormous net that slowed her down. She kept pushing into the net until her face was a few inches from that tree she was heading towards, and then the net slacked and she lowered down softly.

Nami looked down as the net was lowering and she saw a little boy down below her. His face was blue and his cheeks were puffed out. He looked to be struggling very much and was grinding his teeth while he held up the huge net by the pole. "Please, get out," he rasped out through his teeth. "I can't hold you up," his tiny ten year old arms weren't made for this type of heavy lifting.

"Oh-Okay," Nami whispered, her voice hoarse from how loud her last scream was. She hopped out of the huge net, and the boy sighed in relief and dropped it. The girl landed next to the child and saw she was over a foot taller than him, and he looked like he barely weighed sixty pounds.

"Are you alright?" the kid asked. He was wearing blue pants and had a pink shirt and pink hat on. He was panting really hard and he had his hands on his knees with his head bowed.

"Y-Yeah," Nami replied from where she stood next to this kid. They were in a forest with loud scary noises all around them, but this boy right here confused Nami more than anything. Suddenly Nami noticed something else weird for the first time and she looked down next to the kid's legs. On either side of him, were dogs: one green, and one pink. "Are those yours?"

"Meow, I mean arf!" the green dog barked and the pink one bonked him on the head with one of her front paws. Nami stared at the "dogs" with a stupid expression on her face and the kid looked down at the animals and stared at them accusingly.

"Yes, these are my dogs," the boy replied and then tried to change the subject quickly, "what's your name? Where are we? What's up with all these huge trees? Why-"

"Whoa, calm down kid," Nami said and patted him on top of his pink hat, bending down so she was closer in front of his face. "I don't know any of that other stuff, but my name is Nami."

The kid facing this beautiful woman in nothing more than a bikini blushed at how close she was to his face and he smiled like an idiot. "I'm Timmy, Timmy Turner."

* * *

 **FD + 4**

"Oh man, I have no idea where I am!" Beast Boy moaned and put his hands through his dark green hair, shaking them around a lot in frustration. He'd been wandering around a desert for days and he finally found an oasis, but once he was there he had to fight to get his water from the people who claimed it as their land. They were all really strong too.

The light green skinned teen was walking through the forest he just entered a few minutes ago on the outskirts of the desert. It was weird how quickly the environment changed here, but then again everything was weird about this scenario. He tilted his head up in the air and shouted, "Robin! Star! Cyborg! Raven! Where are you?!"

He waited for a reply and then bent over in exhaustion, sighing as he stared at the floor. He was still looking at the floor when the ground beneath him started to move around a little, and then a hole popped up right in front of him. "Dig," a squeaky voice said and Beast Boy's eyes widened at the sight of a little brown creature with a rounded head and small pink nose popping out of the hole and looking at him.

"Cooool!" Beast Boy said at the sight of the interesting creature. He imagined it in his mind and then transformed himself into the same little creature, only green. The thing in front of him stared at him with wide eyes and then started making a lot of noises, only now Beast Boy was starting to completely understand it. It was calling its friends and the strange green Diglett looked around as dozens of holes started emerging all over the floor.

A few of the creatures that popped up didn't just have one head, but three. The green boy smirked mentally and then transformed into one of the three headed ones, amazing all the surrounding Digletts and Dugtrios who started praising him. "Hahaha," he laughed as he turned back into his human form. "Wait a second, I can use these guys to my advantage." He looked around at them and smiled, "Can you guys help me find my friends..."

 **FD +10**

"Why again are we following this thing?" Robin asked Cyborg and Starfire as his two comrades led the way after the moving lump on the ground. It had appeared in front of them the day before and had been leading them across the landscape, stopping and turning back whenever the Titans decided to stop following it, and waiting for them whenever they took breaks.

"Because it won't leave us alone," Cyborg offered, though he was hoping it was something else. "And besides, who do we know who can talk to animals?"

"That is right my friends," Starfire said and gleefully spun around in midair while she flew right above the lump tearing up the ground and leading them in a straight path towards some trees at the end of the field they were walking across. "Perhaps Beast Boy knows this cute, adorable, creature and has asked it to help find us."

Robin nodded his head. It made sense, but for Beast Boy to come up with as smart a plan as that was what really seemed unlikely to him.

The group continued following the creature until they entered the forest. Once inside, they instantly realized they didn't recognize any of the creatures around them. There were strange brown, green, and red worms crawling on the trees that were larger than some dogs. Different sized spiders were crawling about too, along with yellow deer and a large number of different shaped creatures.

While they were walking through the woods, it seemed like the creatures around them were getting excited. One of the large kangaroo-like monsters with a baby in its pouch started marching towards them with an intent to attack written all over its face, but several other creatures started talking to it and getting in its way and it backed up with an understanding look. Cyborg leaned down close to Robin and whispered in his ear, "What's going on here?"

"I don't know," the Boy Wonder replied, while lowering his hand towards his utility belt, "but stay on guard."

The foliage was starting to get thicker around the three Titans and they suddenly realized they'd lost the little brown creature under the brush. "Where'd it go?" Robin asked and looked around. The others looked around them too but the brush was too dense and they couldn't see very far. "Looks like we're on our own," the leader muttered and took another step forward, pushing aside a large leafy branch. When he stepped through that next step, he found himself in a large clearing in the center of the forest. "Whoa," he gasped at the sight around him.

"What is all this?" Cyborg wondered aloud as he walked further into the clearing and looked around. All those different creatures they saw through the forest were hanging out, eating, and working together in a large community. There was a small trench dug out near a stream to their right where animals were drinking, and downstream a little looked almost like a designated bathroom area.

Starfire almost shrieked with joy at the sight of all the different cute animals, considering she thought even the worms were adorable. A lot of the creatures carrying food over to a large pile stopped what they were doing when they saw the three people walk out of the bushes. They all started making weird noises and the Titans were feeling very surrounded.

Something was climbing down the largest tree they'd seen so far that was directly in front of them and the group widened their eyes at it. "Is that..." Cyborg started with a lowered jaw as he stared at the form walking towards him with a wide smile on his face. "Beast Boy?"

The short human had the same hairstyle, and same outfit as their good friend, but there was something off about him. For some reason, his skin, hair, and clothes were all pink. "Beast Boy! I am overjoyed to see you my friend!" Starfire flew over and started doing circles around the younger teenager.

"Hey Star, who you talking to?" Beast Boy's voice spoke from behind the Titans.

All three of the other Teen Titans spun around to see their green friend standing there in his purple outfit, looking perfectly well. Beast Boy smiled at them and they were about to exclaim his name, when a sudden thought hit them. "Wait a sec," Cyborg said and shook his head in confusion. "If that's BB, then..." he started turning back around and a very scared Starfire began turning too to the pink form right behind her.

The pink Beast Boy stared straight into Starfire's eyes and then in a creepy voice said, "Ditto!"

"EEEK!" Starfire exclaimed and jumped backwards in fear. She got even more afraid as the pink version of their friend started losing his solid form and was turning into a gooey mush. Ditto turned into just a pink blob on the floor with two black beady eyes and a black line for a mouth.

"Hahahahaha!" Beast Boy fell on the ground and started cracking up. "You guys should have seen the looks on your faces." He jumped up excitedly and ran over to the pink blob, "Look, I found another me!" At that moment, he transformed into a large green Kangaskhan, and Ditto followed by turning into a large pink one. He transformed into a dozen other strange Pokemon they'd seen since entering the forest and the pink Pokemon matched him at every turn.

"That's amazing Beast Boy," Robin said with a small shake of his head, wondering why he expected anything less from the prankster who he thought might be a little serious in this situation. "But, what is all this?" he asked and motioned around at the large society around him.

The green boy turned back into himself from the big rocky rhino he was currently formed as and he smiled at them. "Well you see, most of the time, Wurple and Caterpie don't get along because they want the same type of tree branches to evolve on, but I managed to calm them by giving Caterpies the trees while letting the Wurmples have first choice of food. Now the Stantlers, well they are pretty rough guys so they don't usually get along with..." The little green teen started explaining how he'd resolved arguments between all the different species, and his three friends listened to him with amazed smiles on their faces.

When Beast Boy was finished explaining he was panting pretty hard since he didn't take many breaks in his explanation of the last exciting week for him. "Sounds like you had a fun time," Robin said with a nod. "It's a good thing you gathered all this food, we're pretty hungry ourselves. This seems like a good place to set up camp for a while."

Cyborg and Starfire smiled and nodded, agreeing that after ten days of wandering around, it was definitely time for a break. They found Beast Boy too so it was even better.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked Robin with a surprised look on his face. "Where's Raven?"

The other three Titans looked at their youngest member and Beast Boy started shaking his head no. "She could be anywhere right now, and my Pokemon friends haven't seen her anywhere. I knew you were coming, but I have no idea where she is." He looked pretty hurt that they would suggest staying here, "We have to find her." He finished and didn't say it as much of a question, more of a statement of fact.

Robin stayed quiet for a little and then nodded his head while staring BB in the eyes. "You're absolutely right. I don't know what I was thinking. We'll stay here for tonight and rest up, and then tomorrow we'll head out again to look for Raven. Agreed?"

The other three Titans smiled and nodded, agreeing with their leader. Beast Boy smiled widest, but then felt a nudge at his side and looked down to see a little black dog with a sad face looking up at him with puppy-eyes. The Titans looked around and saw a lot of creatures around them looking very sad too and Beast Boy stepped forward, a smile on his face. He bent down and patted Houndoor on the top of his head, the little dark pokemon whimpering as he did. "Don't be sad," he told the dog and then stood back up, looking at the rest of his kingdom. "I have to leave tomorrow..." The creatures all started shouting and howling sadly and against him leaving. Beast Boy shouted over their howls. "We're friends right?" the Pokemon quieted down and his friends were amazed at how he was communicating with all of them at once. Beast Boy continued, "That means we'll always be together in our hearts. I'll come back and visit sometime, I promise!"

This time, the Pokemon started shouting but it sounded more happy and they all started running around and getting to work faster. "What is going on Beast Boy?" Starfire asked her friend as the green boy still had his back to her and was staring ahead at all the Pokemon rushing about. "What are they doing?"

Beast Boy smiled and replied, "They're going to have a celebration. Looks like we're having a party for my last day." While he spoke, his fellow Titans didn't mention it, but they saw a lone drop of water slide down the left side of his face and fall off his chin. Beast Boy finished, "So let's have fun. And tomorrow, we'll go find Raven." He sounded extremely determined and his friends behind him just nodded, so happy to see their friend in one piece.

 **A/N Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had originally ended it with Timmy Turner introducing himself, as he's a very important character in the story, but then I was like, "Hey! Why don't I show what happened to Beast Boy when he got there," cuz I already had his flashback written out. So yeah, most of this chapter was flashback, but next time the meeting at Dock 43 is happening! If you liked it, follow/fav the story and leave me a review telling me what you think or any comments/ questions you have! Till next time!**


	3. Nexus 3-1 Pirates!

**A/N Hey everyone! This is the first part of chapter 3 of Nexus: Nexus 3.1. I hope you're enjoying it so far and the expositions are almost through. This section doesn't have a flashback, but the second half of the chapter I'll be uploading later will have a VERY long flashback, longer than the last two chapters combined I believe. Anyway, time for a disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, One Piece, The Incredibles, Star Wars, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Avatar,**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Port Royal**

"This man, did you get a good look at him?" Starfire asked Robin as they continued to walk down the wooden dock. They were almost at Dock 43 and they were being careful since they didn't want to walk into a trap. The Teen Titans were walking in a line with Robin in the middle and two of his friends on either side of him.

Beast Boy spoke up from all the way on the left and he held his arms above his head, "No! But he was this tall," he transformed into a gorilla and then changed back just as quick. "Spooky guy," the little green teenager added with a shake of his head.

"Look," Raven said. The black haired girl was wearing a long purple cloak and had her hood up hiding most of her face. She pointed over at a dock entrance with the number 43 on it. "We're here," she said and the others readied themselves.

The group of five walked through the entrance to the dock and walked along the thinner stretch of wood. It was pretty dark around here with only a lamp hanging off a wooden post every few meters to give off any light besides the moons above them. That was a weird thing about this world, it didn't just have one moon, there were two. The moons were far away, and looked a lot like the Earth's moon, having phases and being white and all. Both moons were at the start of their phases, and didn't give off much light, so these lamps were all that were helping the teens make their way down the dock.

"Is that it?" Cyborg asked. The large metal man stared at the front of the ship and realized he was lowering his guard way too easily. "I mean, look at that thing," he muttered to himself, wondering how that crazy powerful guy would be riding on such a silly looking ship. It had a lion's face as the figurehead and actually looked like a magnificent vessel.

"I guess," Robin said and held his bo staff tighter with his left hand, ready to spin it around and face any enemies that might appear in front of him.

"You can head right in," a girl's voice called down from the deck of the ship. The Titans were spooked by the sudden voice, and they snapped their heads up to the edge of the deck. There was a girl sitting there with a cocky smile like she knew she caught them by surprise with her voice.

Toph chuckled and waved her hand up showing she wanted them to come across. She stood up and took a step to the right before tapping something with her foot. It was a very light tap, but the piece of wood she kicked flew off the side of the ship and the end of it landed right in front of Beast Boy who shouted and jumped back in shock. "Climb aboard," she said in her most piratey tone, "you're still a few minutes early but everyone else will be filling into the cabin soon."

"Okay then," Robin told her and then whispered so only his friends could hear. "We can't be too careful guys, remember, there are a lot of dangerous people around here. Stay on guard." He stopped whispering and then started walking across until he got on the deck that was surprisingly covered in grass.

There weren't many lights on the outside of the ship, though the door into the cabin was lit up making them think there were lights inside. The lights from in there shone out a little on the deck and Robin got a good look at this girl waiting there for them for the first time. His eyes widened in surprise from under his mask and he stated, "You're blind?"

"I am?" the girl asked in shock, so convincing that Robin thought she was serious for a second. Then she grinned and started laughing at the boy in front of her, "No duh doofus," she said and the others looked into this girl's glassy eyes in surprise too. "But my hearing is _very_ good," she said like it made up for the fact that she couldn't see. "And you can lower your guard, no one here is going to hurt you."

Robin sweatdropped as he realized the girl heard everything he tried to whisper to only his friends. He looked back up the stairs to the higher deck where there was a door with light coming from it and he led his friends away from the girl and up towards the door. "She seemed, nice," Cyborg said casually, wondering if they were actually fine.

"Still, don't let appearances fool you. There could be bloodthirsty criminals waiting for us on the other side of this door." Robin opened the door and his mouth lowered a little and he stared at the group of people inside with wide-eyes.

There was a man with blonde hair hitting on a woman with long black hair over near the counter, and she was giggling which made him swoon over her even more. A man made entirely of metal was showing off some cool features of his to a small blonde kid wearing a red costume with an 'i' in the center of it. There was an orange haired woman yelling at a man in a straw hat who had a bump on his head and was lying on the floor, groaning in pain. "More people are here," Nami exclaimed.

Instantly the room became much less lively as everyone looked over towards the door at the same time. A woman with long black hair was standing in the kitchen and she looked out, "Well hello there, if you'd please take a seat, the meeting will start in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen?!" Nami yelled back at Nico Robin in the other room. "But it's five to eleven!" the navigator was still angry at Luffy for eating one of her tangerines without her permission, and she was now taking it out on her friend by shouting.

"I'm guessing a few people may be coming in late," Nico Robin said, with the same small smile as when she looked at the door.

"Yeah, come in!" the man in the straw hat jumped back up off the ground like he wasn't whining about the bump on his head until a minute ago. He continued, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

The five Titans who were in the doorway had heard a few rumors surrounding that name, and Raven's head perked up at the mention of the letter D. They walked in and introduced themselves, but when it came to Robin's turn, the black haired woman in the kitchen chuckled. Nico Robin stepped forward and said, "It seems we have the same name young man. Would you like me to go by a different name to make things less confusing?"

"No that's alright," the Boy Wonder stated and shook his head, not wanting to make her go through the trouble. "I have another name that I'm starting to go by," three of the other Titans rolled their eyes while Starfire smiled and jumped up and down excitedly a few times. "You can call me, Nightwing," he stated coolly.

"Awesome name!" Luffy said with an excited expression on his face.

As everyone started getting acquainted, more people started to enter the room and take seats around it. There was a large table in the center of the dining room but a few couches on connecting rooms and stools at the open counter facing the kitchen. Nightwing took a seat at the table while his friends walked around and sat on couches or talked to other people standing around the room.

At one point, a man wearing all red walked over and sat down next to the teenage boy on his right side. Robin turned to looked at him and he stared at the man's tight red suit that covered his whole body. It had a black circle in the middle with a yellow letter 'I' on it. The man noticed the boy with black hair looking at him and he leaned his head down next to the shorter kid on his left, "Nice mask," Bob Parr, or Mr. Incredible mentioned to the kid who looked up and saw the man wearing a very similar black mask.

The boy now going by Nightwing grinned and was happy someone appreciated the mask. He looked back and saw three others with matching clothes in all red wearing masks too and he smiled at the obvious family. The blonde kid from before who he saw talking to the large robot was now arguing with a girl who must have been his sister.

"A lot of people showed up," Nami whispered to Sanji as they were watching the door and more people walked in.

"Guess everyone was tired of just waiting for something to happen," the chef added and then left to go back to the kitchen and start getting ready.

The door opened again and the whole room stopped and looked over as three figures walked in. The first was a short boy with a huge nose who excitedly ran into the room and started touching everything. The next one in the room had all of the Straw Hats leaning forward in shock, but then they quickly realized they were wrong in their original assumption and their expressions dropped. A tall skeleton in a black cloak walked in holding a scythe that was as tall as he was.

It was the third figure who got people turning heads. The little girl in the pink dress walked in behind the skeleton and pushed him out of the way. She had blonde hair that was curved and pointed up making her look like she had two horns. Her face was set in a permanent snarl and she glared around the room once to see what the situation was.

She started walking down the stairs and over to the counter where some guy was sitting. The moment she looked at him, he felt a weird sensation in his gut and stood up. "Thank you," the girl said and hopped up on the stool next to the counter. "Let's get this meeting started," she said it like the room was waiting on her arrival and she glared around at everyone waiting for someone to challenge her.

Before anyone could remark, the boy she walked in with shouted, "MANDY! I want to go check out the ship! Can I? Can I? Can I pleeeaaaassseeee?!"

The boy ran over to her stool and was running in circles around the base of it. "Yes Billy, why don't you go check out the ship while the adults talk." She didn't look any older than twelve, but the boy nodded fast like he was on some type of drugs and sprinted off.

"Grim, go make sure he doesn't break anything," the girl demanded and the tall skeleton talking to the guy in the straw hat turned around and grimaced. He started mumbling angrily to himself as he chased off after Billy, and now people in the room were impressed that the girl could boss around that skeleton guy so easily. They wondered what strange powers she had, and Mandy was happy to keep them believing she was more than just a little girl.

Two more people entered the room close to the time the meeting was going to start and everyone looked up at the figures in brown cloaks with hoods that covered their faces. They looked around at the odd group gathered and then turned back around to leave.

"What? We're not good enough for you?" the woman with orange hair helping out in the kitchen called out at the guys leaving. They turned around and one of them started raising his right hand threateningly.

Forty pairs of eyes darted to the door at the same time and chairs clattered on the floor as everyone shot out of their seats and held weapons or their fists towards the door and this man who was holding up a hand in a way none of them appreciated. Nami felt something weird around her neck for a second, but the sensation went away and the men in the doorway took a step back in, the one with his arm raised lowering it.

Nightwing had his staff in his hands, and the rest of the Titans were all in fight stances. Mr. Incredible had his fist raised and his family was by his side almost instantly, all ready to attack. Mandy just kept glaring at the men as they walked over and picked up two fallen chairs, sitting on them and awaiting the meeting to start. Sanji lowered his leg back to the wood floor and tssked angrily at the men who did that solely as a test of their own, one that it looked like they passed.

"Alright," Nami called out and took a step towards the table, getting everyone to sit back down and look her way. There were still a bunch of people standing and others on stools and on couches, but she was ready to start this meeting for a while now. "I'm sure everyone is confused as to why you've been asked to come here," as she said it, the Teen Titans boys noticed the man with strange ice powers who told them to come standing in the corner of the room. "We're going to take down the New Earth Government."

The room was silent for a few seconds, and then everyone started screaming at each other.

"The NEG?!"

"Impossible!"

"Woohoo!"

"Why?" the blonde haired girl sitting at the counter asked and the room became pretty quiet again. It was a question no one asked because they were too busy thinking about how crazy it was.

"Because," Nami said and slammed her fist down on the table. "They left us all out here and expect us to send them tribute! Because they only let you into the Capital if you give up all your freedoms with their ridiculous rules. Not only that, but they're implementing those restrictions on the rest of their lands now. And because, in the last few months," she slammed a map down on the table that showed a rough drawing of most of Nexus, the common name for New Earth. "The NEG has expanded its land control over most of Awul, and they aren't going to stop there. They want to make the entire planet abide to their rules and give up our freedom. They want us to live as slaves! All for the sake of a 'peaceful' planet that we can all live on together."

Awul was the name of the second largest continent on Nexus and most of them were surprised to hear that the NEG had expanded over that much land. There was a reason each of them weren't sitting in the capital right now, whether it be their inability to accept the restrictions, or their attachment to their weapons, or their hate of the leaders, or all three and more in some of their cases. Nami continued talking to these like-minded people, "Soon there won't be any safe place left to run. We don't want to be a part of them, but they're going to come anyway, they're going to make us..."

Meanwhile on the deck of the ship, Toph was listening to Nami from the grassy deck. She wasn't one for cramped spaces like the inside of that stuffy cabin, but she could hear her fine from out here. All of a sudden she froze and snapped her head around to the bow of the ship where she felt a vibration. "Who's there?" she didn't hear anyone approach, but the footsteps were definitely getting closer. "Talk now or you're going to regret it." She held up two fists and the person walking towards her stopped.

"How'd you know I was here?" a voice that sounded like a child's asked. His footsteps didn't feel like a young boy's though and felt a lot heavier than that to the girl reading his vibrations. "You couldn't hear me coming right?"

The person stared ahead at the girl in front of him who was looking uneasy at the moment. She spoke softly, "I can feel the vibrations in the ground, they bounce off you and back to me like sonar."

"Whoa," the kid said and he took another step forward, "I never thought about that. I wish I didn't make vibrations when I moved," he said and at what should have been the next step at the rhythm he was walking, the girl in front of him jumped back and flipped around in midair as she landed on the higher deck closer to the cabin. She reached for the door, but her hand touched metal instead and she heard the same voice as the boy who just disappeared from right in front of her. "Oh, excuse me," he said and moved out of the way so she could reach the door first.

Toph was scared. She didn't know who this child was, but he was scaring her with his ability to hide from her in every way she thought was impossible. She opened the door fast and stepped inside the room quickly. The room was loud and a lot of people were talking and arguing with each other about random things, but she was swerving in and out between them easily.

The girl got through the crowd to the back wall where a man wearing a straw hat was leaning next to a blonde haired chef. They both saw the strong girl making her way across the room and the freaked out expression on her face and it made them both on edge. The two of them were ready for anything that walked in that door, and Luffy stared ahead in awe at the sight of the form squishing into the door.

It was a large metal man ten feet tall, with large mechanical arms and legs. His steel was silver and shiny, and he had two black letter 'T's on his chest written diagonally. This time, every person in the room recognized this figure unlike all the others who people had only heard rumors or nothing about.

" _He_ came to this?" Mandy muttered with a look of surprise on her frowning face.

Nico Robin looked in from the kitchen and she had heard a great deal of things about the man in front of her. His steel armor wasn't the most impressive thing about him and she watched as he walked forward and people made a path for him on his way to the table.

Nami was shorter than a few people gathered around her at the table and she pushed them out of the way to see who just barged in so late to their meeting that was already underway. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the form in front of her and the large metal man stopped walking too, the red eyes on his silver face growing twice as large. "Timmy?" she asked in shock. The orange haired woman had heard a lot of things about this person with the two letter 'T's on his chest. The feats he'd accomplished, the enemies he defeated, a lot.

"Hello Nami," he said and now most of the Straw Hats were staring at Nami oddly as they'd never heard her talk about this guy before. Sanji observed Nami's reaction carefully and he saw a pained expression cross over the woman's face. _I've been_ _with her for most of the last two years, so when did she meet him?_ The large robot boy walked right up to the table and stated, "Fill me in on what's happening..."

"Before that," the captain of the ship said in a very serious voice and everyone turned to the skinny man standing near the entrance to the kitchen. His eyes were shadowed by his hat and he looked very serious for a second, quieting down the room. Then he snapped his head up and his eyeballs were in the shapes of meat, drooling and calling out, "Dinner!"

Sanji walked out of the kitchen balancing several amazing-looking dishes on top of each other. For an area full of so many poor people, this meal looked amazing and most people in the room felt their mouths water at the sight. Before Sanji could put down the plate, he saw a flicker and a piece of meat disappeared from on top of his top plate. His eyes darted around the room and he saw a little kid with blonde hair in a red tight outfit with his cheeks puffed out.

The chef put down the plates on the table and then jumped over the table so he was standing right in front of the boy and what looked like his older sister. "Watch your manners brat," he kicked the unsuspecting boy up in the air and Dash spit out the food he stuffed in his mouth.

Helen Parr saw her boy get kicked up in the air and she wrapped her arms around the blonde haired chef who did it. "What are you doing?!" Her arms stretched out and matched her Superhero Identity of Elasta Girl, but Luffy's eyes on the other side of the room widened.

"Whoa, she's like Luffy," Franky said as he took a piece of food from a plate. Most people were ignoring the confrontation going on as they were busy occupying themselves with the food.

While Mrs. Incredible was shouting at the man in her arms, she realized he wasn't fighting against it and actually had hearts in his eyes. This made Bob Parr stand up fast and Mr. Incredible grabbed the man who his wife released, lifting Sanji up by his collar and glaring him in the eyes, "Don't touch my kids."

Sanji glared right back and said, "Teach your kid some manners."

Dash was quickly realizing that taking that food was starting something and he tugged at his dad's leg. "Dad, it's my fault, I shouldn't have taken the food." Violet was standing behind him and was about to yell at her stupid little brother for doing it, but she was glad he'd matured at least a little in the last two years, enough to stop that confrontation on his own.

Bob was still glaring at Sanji, but he lowered the chef back down and placed him on the wood floor. He cast a quick glance at his son showing they were going to have a talk later and Dash sulked back a little. He was looking at the ground, but he smelled something really good and looked up to see the man who just kicked him in the stomach holding out a plate with food on it. "Here," he said with a small grin, "you look pretty hungry, just don't let me see you chewing with your mouth open, got it?" he asked and Dash nodded so insanely fast that Sanji's head hurt at the sight of the vibrating boy.

Nami was still staring in shock at the large metal suit surrounding the boy she met on her first day in Nexus. The boy inside hadn't started eating yet, though the red eyes on his suit were looking down at the table and she could tell he wanted some food.

"Timmy Turner right?" Nightwing asked the guy next to him. He'd heard stories about this guy, but had never met the man in person before. "It's an honor to meet you sir," Robin said and wished he would have combed his messy black hair if he knew he would be meeting such an important person.

"Yeah sure," the large metal guy said and didn't look away from the food.

"Come on, dig in," Sanji coaxed the figure who must be inside the robot or something. It didn't look like this was the person's actual form like Franky or that black guy Cyborg, more like a suit of armor protecting him from the dangers in this world.

Timmy turned his head a little and whispered, "I-I can't," a few people were looking over at this hero who they'd heard so many stories about and they were surprised by the pitch of his voice. He didn't sound like the hero they all knew him as, but more like a little boy, but that couldn't be right. "I don't feel comfortable coming out of my suit."

"Timmy," Nami said as she walked around the table. She walked right up to him and rested a hand on his left metal arm, feeling the cold steel of it. "It's okay, no one will hurt you in here. I promise."

The way she was talking to this man was confusing a lot of people in the room too and they saw the robot stare at Nami for a few seconds and then nod slowly. "Wanda, can you open me up?" the steel man asked and everyone wondered who this Wanda was.

"You got it Sport," a woman's voice said from inside the suit and then a loud hissing sound was heard as the front of the suit began opening up. The head of the robot lifted up and the chest opened outwards, stunning everyone in the room.

Timmy looked around at all their looks and he sighed. He turned to Nami and was hoping for a less shocked reaction, but she looked just as stunned. She might have been the only one there who knew he was actually twelve years old, but she wasn't expecting him to look like this. Timmy reached out with his right arm that was ripped, covered in muscles. He grabbed a metal bar above his head inside the huge suit of armor, where his feet were actually resting on a floor area on the inside near his waist where he could somehow control the suit.

Nami watched this boy who she thought she was ready to see, and she was wrong. Timmy's muscular right arm pulled him out of the suit and he flung himself up in the air. He hovered there for a second and everyone thought he was going to fall back down, but he just kept flying there, looking around with his real eyes for the first time... in a long long time. His left arm looked very similar to his legs, and the same as the steel suit that he wore into the room.

The boy had a metal left arm and a full metal left leg. His right foot was also made of steel and everyone in the room wondered how much this young boy had been through to have made this many adjustments to his body. The patchwork looked amazing and Cyborg was staring at this kid in shock, wondering how he accomplished that, thinking he must've had some help.

Timmy was looking around and he lowered back down in front of his suit of armor, staring ahead at the table annoyed that everyone was looking at him. "Hey Sport, wanna come back inside," the voice from before asked inside the steel suit.

"Wanda?" Nami asked and leaned over the side of the armor, looking inside at the pink seat back that Timmy was just resting against. There was a face on the middle of the seat and Nami stared at it for a few seconds before looking away, unable to look at her for very long.

"It's okay Wanda," Timmy said and reached out with his large right arm. A piece of meat on the table flew into his hand and he took a bite. "Wow this is delicious!" A plate flew over and landed right in front of him on the table and more food started getting piled on.

"You're a kid?!" Nightwing finally exclaimed and Timmy nodded, not looking away from the best meal he'd had in two years to answer an obvious question.

"You're what?" Timmy asked between bites, "five years older than me?"

Sanji was annoyed by this kid's bad manners as he kept talking with his mouth open and grabbing food with his hands when he provided silverware right next to the plates he was so eager to grab. "Oi brat," he lifted up his leg but suddenly Timmy was gone and looking at him from inches in front of Sanji's face.

Timmy stared at him for a second and then his eyes went wide. "Oh sorry," the boy apologized and closed his mouth, finishing his bite and swallowing his food. "It's very good, I'll keep the recipe in mind. I never thought of putting sugar in the meat sauce, does it really do a lot?"

"How did you-" Sanji began and then closed his mouth. If what he'd heard about this child was true, then anything was possible. He decided to just accept it and smiled at the kid, talking about food with him.

Everyone else in the room calmed down from the shock of seeing Timmy Turner and then the double shock of what the boy inside the suit actually looked like. Mandy was staring at him from across the room and she frowned, which was normal for her, but it was deeper than her usual scowl. She liked being the strongest twelve year old around, and she didn't like this.

 **"It's okay,"** Mandy's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide as she stared across the room and saw the boy continue eating his food, but looking at her while he did it. **"I'm not going to interfere with you, just calm down. Let's be friends. There aren't a lot of people our age left."** The boy wasn't talking out loud, but she could hear him in her mind and she closed her mouth. She'd seen a lot of powerful people, and she could smell the power this kid was emanating. She started to think about using his power for her own gain, but then she caught herself and remembered he was reading her mind. **"Yep, that's pretty impressive how you stopped yourself, but did I hear something about World Domination in there?"**

Mandy growled under her breath, but the boy she was looking at started smiling and he began laughing too. **"Well, I've been reading everyone's minds and I know what this meeting is about. I guess once we succeed, if we succeed, someone new will probably need to take charge. And I know I'm not doing it!"** Mandy didn't know how to respond to the boy but her mouth was lowering a little at what he was suggesting.

Timmy wished so hard that he could make friends in this world, but most people his age retreated into the Capital early on, and he couldn't actually wish himself any friends. Another one of Da Rules like the one that stopped him from healing injuries or bringing back the dead, two things he really, _really,_ wished he could do. He smiled at the girl his own age who he hoped was actually a nice, good person on the inside. He looked around and was happy to see that most people in the room were actually good at heart.

The boy stopped when he looked over two men wearing brown cloaks and not eating like everyone else. He glared at them for a few seconds and then both of them flew across the room so that they were hovering right above Timmy. Their hoods flew off and everyone jumped back at the sight of the men being held above this kid. One of them had a red skull with a bunch of spikes coming out, while the other had gray hair and a lot of facial hair too. they reached for little silver hilts at their waists but the weapons disconnected from them and flew to the boy beneath who stopped eating and caught the weapons. "Lightsabers huh?" he clicked one and a red light extended out, "Sith, as I thought."

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked this boy who was disturbing the peace they had set up in the room. He was on guard waiting for someone to slip up, but attacking this boy wouldn't end up well for him and he knew it.

"They're spies for the Underworld," the boy said calmly. Timmy was wearing a black long-sleeved muscle shirt and black shorts, and he stood up out of his seat and glared up at them. He tried reading their minds but these two knew some weird power that was blocking him out. The one with gray hair held up a hand and pointed it at the boy.

Count Dooku shot lightning bolts from his hand in a steady stream down at the boy, but Timmy didn't move, he didn't even flinch. "I'm immune to lightning," the boy said casually. He unclicked the red lightsaber and put it on his waist next to the other one he grabbed that was double sided. "You two were sent on a mission here," Timmy tried harder and the one with the red skull was thinking in some different language to confuse him, but he understood it perfectly. "It was given to you by Blackbeard," both of the Siths held above Timmy went wide-eyed at the fact that this boy was giving out their information.

"How are you doing that?" someone asked on the other side of the room, scared by Timmy Turner's abilities. He didn't know how one kid could have so many powers, be so strong.

The older man in the brown cloak was definitely the stronger of the two and he knew he was blocking out Timmy's thoughts a lot better. Dooku turned to the other man and swung an arm at him, pushing Darth Maul back into a wall and surprising Timmy who thought they were partners from the information he originally got when he glanced over at them.

Timmy dropped the older man who then held out an arm towards him and pulled the lightsaber back out from Timmy's waist. The boy reached for it with his right arm, but the weapon was already across the room and in Dooku's hand. It clicked on and he threw it, but not at Timmy, he threw it the other way at his friend who was standing up after slamming into the wall from the hard Force Push.

"NO!" Timmy shouted and time seemed to freeze for him as he started moving so fast. He sighed a deep breath of relief as he saw the weapon hadn't reached its final destination yet. The only other person in the room that could see him at the moment was the little boy with blonde hair who wasn't rushing to help this man he just heard was a spy.

Dash stared in amazement that someone else could move as fast as him as Timmy started running between people and grabbed the hilt of the moving lightsaber. At the same time he punched back in the other direction and hit the man with the red skull, knocking him out. He clicked off the lightsaber and sprinted across the room the other way, with everyone else around him moving in slow motion so to them he just disappeared. He chopped Dooku on the neck and the man passed out, but he hadn't hit the floor when Timmy stopped moving at his max speed and allowed everyone else to catch up.

Everyone was getting ready for a fight since those two men were starting something with Timmy Turner, but before they could get their weapons out, the two guys in cloaks were on the floor unconscious and Timmy had the older one's weapon in his hand again.

Not many people were surprised about this turn of events after all they'd heard about Timmy Turner's reputation. They started tying up the two guys from the Underworld so that later they could figure out what business Blackbeard had here, a name that made each of the Straw Hats snarl and even the happy captain to look like a man hellbent on revenge.

Nami was shocked though as she stared at the boy who went over and started talking to the guy who decided to call himself Nightwing instead of Robin. _Timmy, I can't believe that's you._

 **A/N Alright so after this point there's a flashback to the point after the end of last chapter's where Nami got saved by Timmy after the Thousand Sunny went careening into the woods. To find this next chapter, Nexus 3.4, look in the Naruto and Fairly Oddparents crossover section. I think a good name for the next part of this chapter would be, Timmy vs Madara... ;) it's gonna be fucking intense, so I hope you enjoy it. Anyway, I'll put the list of characters below again in case there were any you didn't know of.**

 **Avatar the Last Airbender: Toph**

 **One Piece: Luffy, Nami, Robin, Sanji, Franky, Thousand Sunny (ship), Blackbeard**

 **Star Wars: Count Dooku, Darth Maul**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy Turner, Wanda**

 **Teen Titans: Robin(henceforth known as Nightwing), Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg**

 **Incredibles: Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible), Helen Parr (Elasta Girl), Dash, Violet**

 **Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Grim, Billy, and Mandy.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and feel free to let me know what you think in a review. 'Till next time! (Which won't be very long at all, promise)**


	4. Nexus 3-4 Timmy vs Madara

**A/N This is a continuation of chapter 3 that I posted earlier today. Nexus 3.4, Timmy vs Madara, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Naruto, DBZ, or any other media you may recognize in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Two years ago. First Day on Nexus, (FD+0).**

"Do you see your friends?" Timmy asked the girl behind him. Both of them were on the top of the tall tree Nami almost slammed into before, and they were looking around for any of Nami's friends who she said would be around there somewhere.

They were definitely on the tallest tree since they could see over the treetops of all the trees around them. Nami shook her head while looking off of a branch on one side, "No, I don't see them. How about you?"

"I don't see your friends," Timmy said slowly as he lowered the green pair of binoculars from his eyes. He continued in a confused and somewhat scared tone, "But I see something!"

Nami turned around from the side of the tree she was looking off of and was about to take a step across the branch when she froze still. Starting right behind her, was a large wooden tree house at the top of the canopy. The treehouse was several meters high and wider than the canopy, wrapping conveniently around Nami so she didn't notice it until now. Timmy was on top of it, up a ladder, on what looked like an observation tower. "What? How? When?" the woman exclaimed in utter confusion.

"I'm a really good builder," Timmy used as an excuse, not allowed to reveal anything about his Fairy Godparents, but unable to think of anything better. "Now come here, quick!"

Nami tried to ignore this kid's weird ability to magically create this well-made treehouse seemingly out of nowhere for a second and ran up to stand next to him. He handed her a pair of green binoculars that had the same goofy smile as the green dog she saw before. She stared at them and then looked inside and off in the direction Timmy was looking.

"You see it right?" The boy asked her and pointed out. "The trees are shaking in the distance, I don't know what's doing that but-" before he could continue, a blast of wind hit them in the faces and a huge white light filled the air.

"Hold on to something!" A woman's voice shouted and Nami turned to see a large pink wall behind Timmy stopping him from flying away because of the strong wind. The boy had his back pressed to the wall, and his eyes were wide open as he stared off the tree at the large dome of expanding light. Nami was barely holding onto the railing herself, but she weighed double this small child.

Finally the blast settled down and the pink wall sighed a breath of relief. Timmy dropped down and was panting hard, but he ran back over to the railing of the treehouse he wished for and then fell backwards. "What could have done that?" The boy asked, afraid as he saw the majority of the forest wiped out and replaced with a crater the size of Rhode Island. They were actually only a few trees away from the edge of the forest now instead of only seeing trees for miles around in three directions and the water behind them.

Nami thought it might have been the guy who made their ship fly so far with his explosion earlier, but when she looked back towards the sea she could see shockwaves in the far distance over the water and she shook that idea out of her head. _There are so many powerful people here,_ she thought and gulped in fear.

"Hey Sport, there might be some people down there," the pink wall said and Nami looked back towards the front of the treehouse to see the pink wall and green binoculars looking over the ledge towards the crater too.

"You're right," Timmy said. "I sure wish that any people in danger out there were suddenly whisked to safety."

Wanda wanted to facepalm because of how non-conspicuous Timmy made that wish when in front of an intelligent-looking girl. Cosmo however, granted Timmy's wish in front of Nami's eyes and suddenly they needed a much bigger treehouse.

"AHHH!"

"My leg!"

"I can't see!"

HELP!"

Timmy started spinning around and his eyes turned huge at the sight of all the wounded, bloody people around him. Wanda stuttered as she appeared as a fly next to Timmy's ear, "Th-They must have gotten caught in the explosion."

"Don't look Timmy," another voice said in his other ear. Cosmo was sitting on his shoulder as a green monkey and kept talking, "Just focus on the funny monkey, funny monkey, funny monkey..."

He kept repeating it but Timmy was staring around at all these injured people in fear. Whatever did this to them was a monster, and he wanted to stay the Hell away from it. Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders and lifted his head up, looking into the eyes of the orange haired woman he was with.

Nami was horrified by the injured and dying people all around her too, but she was a quick thinker. "I know what Wanda and Cosmo can do. I don't know how, or what they are, but you have to wish for these people to be healed!"

The pink fly and green monkey both had looks of disdain on their faces and Timmy knew it as well as they did at this point. "It's against Da Rules," he whispered. "But I'll try," his face lit up for a second with hope on it. "I wish everyone here was healthy. I wish their injuries were gone." He looked to his left and right but his Fairy Godparents were just looking at him with sad eyes. "Come on, there's no exception to the rulebook for instances like this?" Timmy sounded like he was on the verge of tears and Nami moved her hands away from his shoulders.

"Young man," an old geezer wheezed out as he limped over towards them. He had tan skin and white hair, and looked well over a hundred years old. "You look like you can run, so go." Timmy looked at him in shock and the old man fell to his knees, looking back and forth at Timmy and Nami. "Everyone here was powerful in their own rights, master martial artists, ninjas, people with extraordinary powers."

Timmy looked around and saw the man looked right. Everyone there seemed strong, much stronger than him, but they were destroyed. "So go. Get out of here before he finds us. We are not far enough to escape from Madara yet." Ohnoki coughed up blood and he punched the wooden floor. This was the third time in his long life he had to face Madara on the battlefield, and yet again he was overwhelmed by Madara's impossible strength.

"Let's go Timmy," Nami said. She could see how strong all these guys were and she didn't even know if her crew could handle whatever made that last explosion. "Whoever this Madara guy is, we need to steer clear of him."

"But," Timmy wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't move. "But," his face hardened as much as it could for a ten year old and every lesson his parents and his Godparents had taught him his whole life came to him at the same time. "I can help, so I _should_ help," Timmy looked to his left and the green monkey held a thumbs up.

Wanda didn't care about hiding at this point as there were much more important things than worrying about Jorgen Von Strangle showing up, which in this instance would probably help them. She appeared in her real form next to Timmy and said, "We'll be with you the whole time Timmy. Now let's go teach this guy whose boss."

"Are you insane?!" Nami shouted at the floating woman who looked like she cared about Timmy. The pink dog/wall/fly had turned into a short woman with pink hair and wings floating next to Timmy's side, but Nami didn't care as she shouted, "You're going to get him killed!"

"Nahh!" Cosmo poofed out of his monkey form and appeared looking similar to Wanda with little wings on his back, a floaty crowny thing over his head, and a wand in his hand. "Timmy can take care of him."

"Idiots," another voice mumbled from their left and they looked over to see a teenage boy lying on his back. He had black hair and a sword on his waist. His eyes were bleeding and he opened one of them so that Timmy could see the red symbols replacing his irises. "What can you do that we couldn't?" Sasuke questioned and then coughed again and stared back at the blue sky.

Timmy took a step towards the railing. He took a deep breath and then replied, "Everything." The kid looked off towards the crater and clenched his fists, "I wish I had two huge wings!" Two large white wings busted through his pink shirt and ripped it to shreds as they spread out to make a fifteen foot long wingspan.

Ohnoki went wide-eyed and stared at this child who flapped his wings and flew up in the air. He was wobbling around and he shouted, "I wish I knew how to fly!" Instantly he gained control and started spiraling around like a pro.

Sasuke was staring straight up and he couldn't contain the shocked look on his face. "I wish I was really strong," Timmy yelled and his body seemed to buff out a little on his arms, legs, and his now visible torso since his shirt was ripped off. His Fairy Godparents morphed into different objects and he grabbed them before glaring off into the distance. He gulped and then narrowed his eyes, trying to stop sweating so badly.

"Timmy no!" Nami yelled up at the boy. He was about to fly off and he had a long green sword in one hand and a pink helmet over his head. "You can't do this alone!"

Timmy paused in the air and looked back at the people on the treehouse. A lot of them were staring at him, and he saw that most of them weren't impressed, but instead had looks of pity like they knew he was flying straight to his death. "Umm," Timmy paused nervously and flapped his wings again to keep himself up. "I wish there were more people here to help out. Like, anyone really strong around here whose not busy right now?" He said it as kind of a question since he didn't really know what he was asking for, but Wanda lifted up her wand and little white puffs of smoke filled the air around Timmy.

"What?!"

"Ahh!"

"Where am I?"

"Oooh, that's a scary crater."

Timmy looked back at the four people who appeared on the treehouse below him. The four of them were looking around with shocked eyes at all the injured people around them and the boy shouted down, "Can you help me?!" All four looked up and saw the little kid with large white wings floating above them.

One of the figures had long black hair and he only glanced up for a second before something caught his eye and he snapped his head back down. "Third Tsuchikage! Sasuke?!" Neji looked back and forth between the other two ninja who looked like they were destroyed.

"Madara," Ohnoki muttered and finally dropped unconscious from blood loss.

Neji's heart clenched for a second as he remembered dying. His death was so vivid in his mind and he looked around at all the injured people who must have tried facing Madara Uchiha.

The man next to the young Hidden Leaf ninja was over twice his height and towered over most people there. His whole body glowed yellow for a second and then he appeared hovering in the sky next to the small boy already up there. Borsalino, or Admiral Kizaru was a Light Man, and he moved faster than almost anyone could see. He saw a few injured Marines down on that treehouse and he had to face whoever it was that hurt his men.

"Wendy, Wendy hold on," Erza was bent down next to the Sky Dragon Slayer. The little girl with blue hair was barely moving and her eyes fluttered open to look at the red haired girl above her.

"Charla," the girl cried out. The name of her Exceed, the flying little cat that always stayed by her side sounded so sad the way she said it. "He k-killed Charla."

Erza's mind blanked for a second and then a look of pure rage filed her mind at the thought of a lost comrade. "Stay here," Erza said with her eyes shadowed by her hair. "Where is he?" she growled and looked up at the boy flapping his wings next to the tall man wearing all yellow. Erza's body glowed white for a second and when it stopped, she was no longer wearing her usual clothing, but was instead in a large suit of white armor with a hundred swords hovering around her and two large steel wings coming out of her back that lifted her up.

Timmy was at first a little nervous about only four people showing up, but the fourth guy was covered in muscles and was wearing an orange training gi. He had a few scars on his face and had long black hair that looked spiky and messy.

Yamcha looked around and his instincts to help kicked in. Then he felt the massive power in the crater near the trees and sweat formed on his face. "Holy shit," he muttered and he knew it was the same one he felt from a few hundred miles away a minute ago. _Goku I could really use your help here,_ he looked back down and saw all the injured and dying people around him and he calmed himself down. "Let's do this," he lifted up and the girl with red hair flew up in the air at the same time.

Neji was the only one who didn't fly up in the air, but only because he didn't have the ability to. "You can't fly?" Timmy asked the guy and hoped that he was still strong nonetheless. "Darn, I wish you could fly," he snapped his fingers angrily, but then watched as Neji lifted off the treehouse floor with huge eyes.

"Thought you couldn't fly?" Yamcha joked to the teenager who still looked stunned he was floating, but was slowly getting the hang of it.

"I can't," Neji said in disbelief.

"Well, you can now- OH FUCK!" Yamcha spun around and stared down into the crater far below the edge of the trees. "I don't think we have to go to him," everyone looked at the man wondering what he was talking about, but then they all felt the evil aura on their own bodies and it made most of them shiver. "Cause he's coming here!"

"Cosmo, Wanda! I wish all the injured people were somewhere far away safe from this guy!" The two fairies on either side of him rose their wands and the ends of the wands glowed, making every injured person on the treehouse disappear and reappear two thousand miles away in the middle of a field.

The only ones remaining now were the ones who appeared to help Timmy, and the uninjured navigator who watched every person around her disappear in little puffs of smoke. All four of the fighters up in the air near the ten year old boy looked at him in amazement. Their own powers were impressive, but that was a new one.

"Who are you?" Neji asked, realizing the kid was the one who gave him the weird ability to fly.

"Timmy Turner," the boy responded.

"If you can wish for anything, why not wish away this guy?" Yamcha asked quickly as he knew there wasn't more than ten seconds left before they'd be in a huge fight.

"It doesn't work like that! There are rules!" Timmy noticed all four of the people around him were looking in the same place and he wished he could sense this guy like they all could. _Oh wait,_ he almost slapped himself out of pure stupidity. "I wish I could sense him coming," the boy said and as the wish was granted, he felt the power right in front of him coming incredibly fast.

His eyes widened, but just in time to see the figure appear in front of his face with long black hair going far behind his back. He was wearing red armor and had a bloody sword in his right hand, sticking down on Timmy's left side like it had just cut through something.

The boy heard gasps around him and heard his name get shouted. He slowly turned his head to the left and looked at his left shoulder where blood was gushing out of a hole near the top of his arm. The pain finally registered and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"TIMMY!" Cosmo, Wanda, and Nami all screamed as the boy started falling out of the air. The green sword was still in his disconnected left hand and Cosmo freaked out, turning back into his normal fairy self and watching as Timmy's unattached arm fell from the sky. Nami fell backwards and covered her mouth with her hands. She scooted back on top of the treehouse, absolute terror filling her mind like nothing ever before.

The other four fighters were already enraged, but at the sight of this kid losing an arm, they all turned on Madara and attacked. Timmy hadn't dropped a few feet out of the air when Yamcha was there with a fist pulled back, but Madara had a perfected Rinnegan in his eye and knew the attack was coming. He leaned back his head and then grabbed the arm as it flew past him, grabbing Yamcha by the elbow and pulling him behind him where he knew the Light Man was firing hundreds of little light balls at him.

The muscular human Z Warrior was slammed by all the little beams that burst on his chest and seared in pain. Madara never let go of his arm and twisted it behind his back while Yamcha flipped up a leg to try and kick Madara in the legs. Madara jumped over the kick, and his eyes darted around back and forth at all the fighters. Two of them seemed to be going in slow motion for him, even though they could move at a speed faster than most people could see.

Neji flew forward and aimed for Madara's chakra points because this version of him wasn't a reanimated corpse, and could definitely get chakra points cut off. However, Madara lifted up his left hand and pushed Neji's hand away, then opened his mouth and fired hundreds of gallons of water at the boy in a tsunami jutsu. He knew every jutsu possible with these Rinnegan, and he couldn't be happier with his own strength. Neji was washed away and Madara saw the girl with red hair coming down at the top of his head with a hundred blades spinning around her.

It looked like from every direction he was trapped, but he moved between the blades faster than Erza could see and then she felt a hand grip her by the throat. Madara started laughing and glared into her eyes. Borsalino and Yamcha were coming up from behind him with fists raised, but time slowed down so much that they couldn't touch him while their enemy was inside Erza's mind, casting his genjutsu.

Erza was strapped to a cross and fire was burning all around her. "I'll kill you," she snarled. "You hurt my nakama, I'll never forgive you," she spat at the man standing in front of her and he started laughing.

"One second here is about twenty four hours outside your mind," he said callously. A blade appeared out of midair and Erza's armor disappeared so she was naked in front of him. He shoved the blade into her stomach and she couldn't struggle out of her binds, she screamed. He pushed another blade into a different part of her body and she kept screaming.

Ten hours of this later, Madara was laughing at this pathetic girl and how desperately she was trying to hang on. "You won't, get away, with this," the girl sputtered and looked down at her body, seeing not a scratch on it. She kept getting healed so she could feel the pain all over again. "I'll never, forgive you."

"That's quite alright," Madara said and released the girl from the genjutsu, jumping up in real life at the same moment and allowing the two fists heading for his back to slam into the girl's front. Kizaru and Yamcha went wide-eyed as they didn't think the man was ready for them, and they wound up hitting the girl in her steel armor plating. It shattered, not so much as from their hits, but from the girl's own exhaustion after feeling ten hours of straight pain unbeknownst to the other fighters on the battlefield.

"Kame-hame," Yamcha started and pulled his hands to his side. Borsalino was getting angry too and he rarely got upset, he rose both hands and held out his fingers like guns, charging two large light beams to fire at this enemy. "HAA!" Yamcha finished and released his attack. At the same time, the Marine Admiral fired his beams and they rushed towards Madara who held up both hands.

A large force exuded from Madara's body like a forcefield and extended out, slamming into the end of Yamcha's Kamehameha wave and Borsalino's attacks, then dissipating them. He then pulled his hands inwards and the two men felt like they were getting dragged across the sky as they flew towards Madara's hands and got clenched by the necks. As Kizaru got grabbed, he turned into light and reappeared behind Madara with a leg raised for a kick.

Madara didn't pause and his reaction time allowed him to counter immediately, dropping Yamcha and turned with both arms crossed. He took the kick and flew backwards into the soaking wet forest where Neji saw his chance and jumped off the tree branch he landed on, spinning and kicking Madara powerfully in the head while he was descending.

The three men looked down into the forest where they awaited their enemy to return, knowing that would not be enough to defeat him. Meanwhile on the ground far below them, a boy was bleeding out on the grass.

"Timmy! Timmy get a hold of yourself!" Cosmo was shaking his godson over and over but Timmy was unresponsive. His eyes were opening and closing fast as he kept losing blood. "I wish the, I wish the bleeding would stop," the boy muttered and his Fairy Godparents tried so hard and still failed to grant that impossible wish.

"Come on Timmy! Get a grip!" Wanda didn't like doing it, but she slapped Timmy across the face hard and he seemed to snap back to some better state of consciousness. Before he could start screaming, Wanda lifted her wand and made his mouth disappear. "Think Timmy, you need to think of a way to save yourself here! Word your wishes differently!"

The group of three heard screaming and Timmy's head turned a little to see that girl with scarlet hair falling out of the sky and screaming in agony. He couldn't see the other fighters, but he realized what he had to do and he hoped he could handle it. He nodded fast and his mouth reappeared with a wave of Wanda's wand. "I wish I knew everything about medicine," he said while feeling nauseous. All the information he needed flooded to him and he continued feeling more confident about his situation.

"I wish I had the means to cauterize my wound!" Wanda's eyes went wide but her wand lit up and a metal plate scalding so hot that it looked red appeared next to Timmy. "I wish my pain tolerance was through the roof, I need to be able to handle this." Again his fairies granted the wish and he felt the pain go down from his wound, but his medical knowledge told him not to wish away pain altogether because that would be the most harmful thing in a dangerous situation like this.

The boy took a few deep breaths and then shoved his left arm onto the hot steel. He felt the pain, and it was as sharp as it would be without his last wish, but he was handling it. "I wish I was brave!" he shouted through the pain, wanting to let go and hide, but knowing he had to stay.

Cosmo was crying as he fulfilled the next wish and Timmy's face hardened. Wanda was so proud of her little man here, but she never wanted to see him in this much pain. Nami was climbing down the huge tree and she risked jumping even though it would be a harder fall, but it was also a faster way back towards the ground. She grabbed a branch right above the ground and slowed her momentum enough to drop her harmlessly. Nami landed on the ground a hundred feet away from the edge of the forest where Timmy was lying at the edge of the crater. The woman stared in horror as the boy melted his stubby left shoulder shut with a scalding metal plate and then pulled his other arm back.

"I wish I had a new arm, made of the strongest steel in the universe," Timmy said as he staggered up on his feet. His skin was looking very pale and he was still in a lot of pain, but he was toughing through it. The new arm appeared and as it clicked into place on Timmy's stub, the nerves reconnected from his shoulder into the perfectly fitting arm. It merged with his body and he clenched his steel fist, actually able to feel his fingers closing while they did.

"Timmy!" Nami shouted as she ran towards him.

"Stay away Nami!" Timmy yelled at her and then shouted at the top of his lungs. "I wish I was a military genius! I wish I knew everything about fighting!" The boy stumbled a bit as all this new information rushed into his mind. Strategy, counters, what moves to make when your opponent makes certain moves, and thinking ten moves ahead of that.

Timmy's mind was racing as he stared at his hand. He knew hundreds of martial arts, he knew how to use weapons, he knew how to fight! "I wish I had a sword," the boy said and a long katana formed in his right hand. "Bigger," the boy said and the sword doubled in size, then doubled again. He had a strap on his back that grew with the sword and he slung the broadsword over and put it in his sheath.

The orange haired woman was watching this ten year old boy as he rebuilt himself and turned himself into the strongest weapon she could imagine. "I wish these wings were gone and I could fly controlling only my ki. I wish my skin was tough enough to punch through diamonds without getting hurt..." He was feeling stronger and stronger by the second, but the truth of it all was that he was dizzy from the blood loss. No matter how strong he was making himself, he still knew from his own perfect medical calculations that he would pass out soon, and he was nowhere near the strength to take on Madara. "I wish I was stronger than the strongest person on this planet."

As the words left Timmy's mouth, he instantly regretted them. His whole body began to tingle and power flooded through him, much more than he knew how to handle. His body started to glow and he accidentally took a step forward, breaking apart the ground beneath him and making a massive crater from the impact of his foot on the ground alone. All the rocks and debris lifted up by the crater floated in his enormous aura and were getting disintegrated.

Nami's eyes went wide, but the next thing she knew she was a hundred yards away in the arms of the man with scars all over his face. "What happened? Whose power is that?!" Yamcha felt the strongest power he'd ever felt right below him and saw a huge blinding light heading straight for Nami, so he went down and pulled her out of harm's way.

"Timmy," she whispered, unable to fathom the power he now possessed compared to the weak child she met an hour ago who could barely hold up her weight. Yamcha heard her and looked over towards the blinding light.

"You can't be serious," Yamcha whispered and then saw a line of aura flare out, wrecking the ground five miles into the distance through the forest. He felt the other power behind him and turned, ready to protect this woman from the guy in red armor. Madara didn't care about the small fry anymore though, he stared straight ahead at Timmy with one excited eye and the urge to charge in and fight this person more than anyone he'd ever wanted to fight.

"Deep Forest Emergence!" He roared and did some hand gestures. The forest behind him was already huge, but now hundreds of trees started pouring out of the jungle like roots and spread across everything towards the unstable aura that was making the ground tremble. As soon as any of the trees hit Timmy's aura, they were ripped apart though and this only made Madara happier.

"I wish I could control this much power!" Timmy yelled as he saw how much destruction he was creating.

"It's not possible Timmy!" Wanda shouted at him. "Your body can't hold this much energy inside, you'll burst!" She tried, but even her magic couldn't let Timmy's body contain that much power. Whoever the strongest person on the planet was, he must have had something else that made him able to contain all this power.

"Then give me as much as I can handle!" Timmy yelled. The ground beneath him started to tremble from something other than his own power. His huge glow started to go down and he figured his fairies were doing their jobs, but it became a lot darker than he thought it would and he looked up at the sky. His jaw dropped as the shadow covered not only him, but Nami and everything around him.

Everyone inside the forest, the scattered pirates, the fighters up in the sky, and hundreds of people at sea or other places on this continent stared over in absolute terror. A huge rock, no boulder, no mountain, actually an island, more like a meteor, the biggest rock Timmy could think of was falling out of the sky like a falling star, and he glared at it. "I'm not afraid," he lifted off the ground and had perfect control over his power. His whole body had a faint white glow, but the other men around him weren't looking at him, they were looking up and back at Madara, trying to decide what or who was more important right now to stop.

Timmy flew up all the way to the falling meteor in a few seconds and he pulled back his right arm. His muscles bulged and he felt so much power inside him as he swung forward. At first nothing happened, and then the shockwave rippled across the sky as the rock shattered into over ten huge pieces.

"I know how to control my ki," he thought and held up his right hand until a large blue ball formed on it. "Coooool," he said and then grinned at the closest giant rock that was still falling towards the ground and people below. "Take this! Cool Attack! Beam Lazer Strike! Man, I need cooler names for these attacks."

The boy looked up and fired another blast at the next meteorite, but when it broke apart into much smaller harmless bits, he saw what was even above that and his smile went away. There was another giant meteor falling from the sky, and two more coming down in different areas near him.

Madara was down on the ground and he kept summoning more meteors. He held up both hands and stated, "Chibaku Tensei," as he saw the other two stronger fighters were coming at him now.

At first the pull was weak, but Borsalino and Yamcha quickly noticed that gravity was shifting and pulling them towards the little rocks. The ground was getting torn apart and thrown up at the black rocks that were becoming larger and larger every second as they moved up in the air.

Timmy stopped blasting apart meteors for a second and looked down to see two more rising up towards him and pulling the ones already above him down faster. "What, more?! No, these are different," he didn't know what Madara was doing, but this attack felt different to him and he could feel himself getting pulled towards it. The boy looked down past the two huge rising meteors with increasing gravity and at Madara who had one closed eye and the other with a strange purple iris.

At that moment, Timmy realized something that made his stomach clench and him to stop fighting altogether. _He's not using his full strength,_ the boy felt fear rush through him and his wish to be brave wasn't helping much here. The boy was so mad; he thought he could handle Madara himself, but even with help, he couldn't touch him. The enormous meteors above him and the two rising below him finally collided and everything got pulled together and smashed into one giant rock that looked more like another planet about to fall on this one.

"Timmy," Nami whispered and stared up at the sky where her little friend was trapped in the middle of that giant rock collision.

Yamcha and Admiral Kizaru had managed to escape from the gravity pull, but now they were gawking at the huge planet-sized mass that was slowly falling down towards them. "We can do this!" Yamcha shouted and pulled his arms to the side, getting ready for a Kamehameha.

"Wait," Borsalino said. The tall Marine stared at the ball of rock and it suddenly stopped moving. "Oooh, seems our little friend isn't done yet."

"...aaaaaaAAAAAARRRAAAAAAAA!" The voice started very quiet but got louder and louder as cracks started appearing all over the massive asteroid. Light seeped through the cracks that ran through the entire thing and then it shattered. Pieces of it flew off in every direction and Yamcha and Borsalino flew up in the air and started blasting any of the larger pieces that were still dangerous.

Madara frowned as he watched the boy inside the rock fall out of the sky, the light vanishing from him. Timmy dropped all the way down and slammed into the ground hard where his two fairies appeared next to him. The ninja legend thought the boy might be a good challenge, but it seemed the other two above him who were still fighting were the true challengers. The man in red armor slammed his hands down and the air darkened again.

Everyone for a hundred miles looked up in the sky and saw meteors start falling out of the air again. Pirates in the jungle were running around looking for their nakama, but they all stopped as the shadow passed over them.

Zoro jumped up through the canopy of trees and he finally saw one of his crewmates, the blonde curly cook a few hundred yards off in the forest. Both of them had seen the shadows and jumped up above the trees at the same time, but they weren't looking at each other. When they left the canopy, both of them gawked at the sight before them. This forest looked like it went on for a hundred miles earlier when their ship was falling down towards it, but now they saw how close to the edge of the forest they were, and the miles upon miles of carnage after it.

Other Straw Hats were already staring out from tree branches and most of them didn't see where the main battle was going on, but anywhere they looked really showed them some consequences of the battle. Franky grabbed Chopper and they started running as fast as he could in a different direction as he saw the meteor coming down towards them. He'd already seen a few asteroids get blasted apart, but large chunks were falling all over the place and this was no place for them.

"What type of battle is this?" Sanji muttered and stumbled back away from the edge of the forest as an explosion lit up the sky and ripped apart a rock the size of a mountain.

Yamcha flew from one meteor to the next, punching, kicking and blasting all the enormous rocks as fast as he could. They were so big that he knew the impact of one of those into the planet below could possibly destroy it. He was panting and had to keep flying as fast as he could to keep up with the dozens of meteors falling like rain.

He couldn't pay attention to the others he was fighting alongside and hoped they were okay. So far he hadn't felt any of their ki's go all the way out, but the ninja boy with the long black hair and the girl with scarlet hair weren't doing so hot.

Right below him, Madara was fighting with the Light Man who was almost impossible for the ninja legend to hit. Madara Uchiha stabbed right through him, but Borsalino turned into light and appeared behind his enemy's head with a hand raised, pointing a finger at the back of Madara's head and firing.

The ninja moved out of the way just in time, but the beam still grazed his cheek and cut through deep enough for the inside of Madara's mouth to be showing. The man with long spiky black hair reached up with his right hand and felt his cheek that Admiral Kizaru was staring at in surprise. His skin was steaming and the wound began to close before sealing completely. "Hmm, seems Hashirama's regenerative cells stayed with me. Interesting."

The Light Man was pointing a finger back at his enemy, hoping to catch him off guard, when Madara opened both of his eyes wide and glared straight at the Marine Admiral. Earlier, he had only one eye open for the entire fight, but now he opened the second eye and Kizaru dropped out of the sky, having just faced the most excruciating days of his life. Back when Erza was tortured through Madara's evil powers, it only lasted ten hours; this Marine Admiral went through days of pain and his consciousness was pretty much destroyed.

The amount of physical pain he was put through while inside Madara's genjutsu was more than he could handle after being made of light for so long. He didn't have any backup with him either, so Madara kept him inside the torture of his mind for several days in what felt like seconds for everyone else.

Yamcha felt his comrade's power start dropping and looked down to see Madara's body was shifting. His red armor was turning gray, as was his skin and hair. A large white cloak formed over his armor with a bunch of number sixes on the collar. Little black balls were floating around him and the dark aura emanating from them let Yamcha know he could **NOT** touch those things.

Timmy Turner was feeling dizzy down on the ground but he lifted off his back anyway and floated up in the air. His fairies were above him and he'd been wishing for more powers and the skills to use them like a master, but he'd still lost too much blood from before he stopped his bleeding earlier. His power was showing through his body as every few seconds he pulsed a strong white glow as a show of his strength.

He looked up and because he could sense his enemies now, he knew how much stronger Madara just became with that power up. The evil ninja was looking down at the falling Marine Admiral and he started dropping down towards him to finish him off. "No!" Timmy shouted and flew so fast that to Nami and his Godparents, it seemed as if the boy just disappeared.

Timmy emerged between Madara and Borsalino and formed a huge ball of yellow light on his right hand. He shoved it forward and a beam shot off his arm. Madara moved his body a little to the right to doge and continued falling fast. He reached out a hand and one of the black balls formed into a rod in his hand. He swung the rod at the small flying child, but Timmy backflipped in midair and drew the sword from the sheath on his back as he did.

The boy crossed his blade in front of him and blocked the black staff. Madara was surprised by the boy's strength as he was the one getting pushed back. He was planning on plowing right through the boy to finish off the tall guy in the yellow shirt he just destroyed with his genjutsu, however this kid's physical strength matched, no trumped his own. "How can you be stronger than me?" Madara asked in legitimate confusion.

"Because I wished for it," the boy replied and knocked the black bar out of Madara's hand with one strong push. Madara was open and Timmy pulled back his new steel left arm to follow through with a punch, when he got punched in the side of his face and plummeted out of the sky.

The boy looked up from where he slammed into the ground and stared at the spot he was just floating. No one was there, and Madara regained his composure while Timmy was down. The flying ninja smirked as he knew the boy had no idea what hit him.

"What?" The boy wondered, then jumped up as the ninja was coming back down towards him. He got halfway up and was forming another ball of ki in his right hand, but something grabbed him by that elbow and twisted his arm so he slammed his energy ball into his own muscular chest. "RAAAA!" He screamed in agony and was sent crashing back down towards the ground again, smoke coming out of the bad burns on his body.

Before he could even hit the floor, something else that he couldn't see was down there and he swore he felt a powerful kick in his right side as he got shot of towards the forest and smashed through several trees. When the boy finally hit the ground he was panting and staring straight up on his back. Even with his increased strength and harder skin, Timmy coughed up blood and rolled off his back onto his knees. "Timmy!" Cosmo appeared next to him. "What happened Sport?" Wanda asked as she poofed next to him too.

"I don't know," the boy mumbled and wiped his lip of the blood trickling out. He'd lost his pink hat during the fight and his ripped up pants were the only piece of clothing still left on his small but muscular body. "I couldn't see what hit me," he muttered and looked back through the destroyed part of the forest to where his opponent was floating and laughing. He had an idea though, "I wish I could," the boy said and his fairies lifted their wands.

Timmy's round irises started to morph and transformed into two green crosses with little black pupils in the centers of his eyes.

As soon as his eyes changed, he saw them. Four black shapes that looked just like Madara were floating around him, two on either side. Timmy growled at the strange power this man had and he kicked off the ground. The boy shot out of the forest with a furious look on his face and Madara allowed one of his shadows inside Limbo to move in front of him to take the boy's next punch.

Right when Timmy was about to finish the punch, he spun away so he was directly on Madara's right with his hand pressed against the monster's chest. "Take this!" Timmy fired a blast of ki that burst from the other side of Madara's back and into the distance.

"Yeah! Nice one!" Yamcha shouted down as he finally destroyed the last of the rain of meteors. Madara hadn't made any hand signs for a little while and the environment stopped shifting so much.

The Z fighter looked down and saw miles of destruction in every direction. There was the massive crater, but then there was the destroyed sections of forest, and all the rubble from the destroyed meteors cluttering the ground below. He saw Madara's chest wound start closing and decided he needed to help the kid finish this now.

Nami finished dragging the teenage ninja with long black hair and lay him down next to the teenage girl who was shaking on her knees. All the pain Erza went through in the genjutsu was threatening to break her spirit, but the thought of Wendy and Charla's pain kept her going.

Neji was cut by Madara's sword when he jumped up to attack him, and his chest was bleeding badly, but Nami had pressed her ear to his chest and he still had a faint heartbeat. "Hold on," she whispered to these powerful fighters who just couldn't stand up to this monster.

She saw the tall Marine guy fall over a mile away from her and didn't think she should run away from these two and leave them alone to go and help him. The orange haired navigator watched in shock though as chunks of meteors fell out of the sky all over the place and some just barely missed her. A few of the chunks were so big that the ground broke apart in huge fissures and one was heading straight towards her.

"Ahh!" She grabbed the two people at her feet and dove to the left as the ground opened up.

Her head was dizzy and the ground kept shaking, but this didn't feel like it was from rocks hitting the ground. She looked up in the sky and saw shockwaves rippling around the air. For dozens of miles in every direction of her, was complete destruction. The landscape was full of dust and smoke from explosions, fissures covered any part of the ground that craters didn't, and the sky was constantly lighting up with explosions from these powerful fighters. The shockwaves in the sky stopped for a second and the ground stopped shaking too. That's when her jaw dropped and she stared up at the triangle of people up in the sky.

Timmy was on one corner, blood coming down the left side of his head from a hard punch on his skull. It was getting in his eye and he reached up an arm to wipe it off, but as his arm passed over his face, Madara shot forward with a black ball in his hand. He pressed it against Timmy and chuckled, "Die."

The ball was supposed to kill an enemy instantly, but Timmy kicked up his right leg and hit Madara in the chin, knocking him up. The ninja legend growled and looked back down into Timmy's eyes, "Sage mode? Impossible," he didn't know how this kid was doing it, but during their fight he was becoming stronger and stronger.

"I wish my sword was back in my hands," the boy shouted since he dropped it after getting kicked away by one of the invisible forms earlier. He decided to try something and shouted, "I wish Madara didn't have any of his powers!"

Madara Uchiha's eyes widened and he looked down at his hands for a few seconds. Nothing happened.

"Why not?!" Timmy shouted while looking down.

The fairy with pink hair emerged below him and apologized. "Sorry Timmy, apparently taking his powers would be the same as causing him direct harm. Da Rules won't allow it."

"But this is an except-" Timmy's eyes opened wide as Madara moved down between him and Wanda, blocking his view of his Fairy Godmother.

Madara reached forward and grabbed the fairy by the neck. "What is this thing?"

Wanda started lifting up her wand to poof herself out of there, but Madara snatched it with his other hand before she could use it. As he grabbed it though, Timmy crashed into him from behind with a double kick in the back. As he was getting shot down towards the ground, the taller man in the orange gi intercepted him and punched him in the face while grabbing the fairy with his other and pulling her from Madara's grip.

The younger boy flew down to Yamcha and asked if Wanda was alright. Cosmo appeared there too and he barely saw his wife get taken it all happened so fast, faster than he could see. "What are you guys?"

Timmy saw what the man was looking at and he also saw Madara standing up down below with his dark invisible shades around him getting ready for a new assault, only this time he had a wand too. "They're my Fairy Godparents," the boy responded so he could fill in his fellow fighter. "They grant almost any wish I ask-"

" **TIMMY TURNER!"**

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of that booming voice and they looked below them to where a massive muscular man wearing camo appeared in a puff of smoke floating in the air above the ground. He was holding a giant staff in his hand with a huge yellow star at the end of it, a much more powerful wand than Cosmo or Wanda's. "Jorgen! You have to help us!" Timmy shouted.

"PUNY TIMMY TURNER, DA RULES STILL APPLY ON THIS WORLD! YOU HAVE REVEALED YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS AND ARE HEREBY STRIPPED OF-" Jorgen's eyes opened wide and everyone looking down and up at him stared in horror at the hand sticking out the front of his chest.

"So these fairies can get hurt," Madara mused while pulling his hand back out of Jorgen's back, taking his heart with him. He held up the heart as he flew around in front of Jorgen's face and the huge fairy watched as Madara crushed it in his palm.

"JORGEN!" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda all shouted at the same time. Sure they weren't always on the best of terms with him, but watching him get slaughtered mercilessly like that was horrifying. Timmy felt like puking and he had to force it back down as he watched Jorgen Von Strangle lose his grip on his wand and start falling out of the sky. His wings disappeared, and then his crown, and finally he closed his eyes and slammed into the ground hard, right next to a terrified Nami.

"He, he killed Jorgen," Cosmo whispered in terror. "Jorgen was the strongest fairy in Fairyworld."

"He was, was he? Madara asked amusedly as he caught the falling wand and held it in one hand. In his other hand, one of the black death balls transformed into a long staff with rings dangling on a loop at the top.

"We need more help," Yamcha told the boy next to him who was still staring down at Jorgen's corpse. "Timmy!" The boy turned his head to the man next to him and Yamcha continued, "Wish Goku here! Do it now!"

"Who's Goku?" Timmy asked.

"Just do it!" Yamcha exclaimed and then Timmy's eyes widened to the max as Madara was floating above Yamcha's head horizontally with his staff twisting around.

"Move!" Timmy yelled and the spiky haired scar-faced man was already lifting his head, having felt the power right above him. He'd been keeping an eye on the other Madara, but suddenly that one turned into a group of crows that flew away. He'd been distracted by a clone, and now he felt the real one right above him.

Yamcha looked up right as the staff hit him in the face. His entire body felt numb and his strength drained from him. Whatever those black objects were made of, they were incredibly dangerous. He started to fall out of the air but before his eyes closed he saw Timmy distracting Madara to try and save him.

Timmy shot off to kick Madara away, but the man's eyes allowed him to predict Timmy's moves. However, the boy's incredible intelligence on fighting allowed him to give chase to Madara. Both of them were thinking ten moves ahead and punching and kicking each other. They both punched their fists together again and were shot back away from each other. Timmy was panting hard, but Madara was just smirking and enjoying himself.

Madara started twisting his hands around in a bunch of patterns and then put them both in front of his mouth. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!" A huge stream of flames shot out of his mouth and erupted into a massive wall a mile wide.

Timmy lifted up his left hand and yelled, "I wish a tsunami fell on me!

Right as the wall of fire was about to hit him, Cosmo lifted up his wand and an enormous wave dropped down on top of his Godson. Timmy was pulled down out of the sky while engulfed in a large amount of water that protected him from the flames.

While he was falling though, Madara wasn't just going to watch him drop all the way and he shot forward with his staff in his left hand. He swung it and dispersed the water, smashing straight into the boy's body and knocking him backwards. Timmy flew backwards and Madara followed up by chasing and smashing with the wand and the black staff over and over. "Oof, agh, ugh," Timmy's face got smashed then was hit in the gut, before a kick hit him in the kidney and another kick hit him from the other side as one of Madara's Limbo shadows hit him too.

He was thrown up in the air, but Madara tossed up his staff for a second and then held up his left hand. Wood extended from his hand and wrapped around the boy, tightening harder and harder while Timmy struggled for breath. "Get your hands off my Godson!" Wanda charged at the monster and rose her wand, but Madara rose the enormous one in his right hand and the yellow star at the end started to glow.

"Wanda!" Cosmo shouted and tackled his wife out of the way right as a blast of light shot out from Jorgen's wand. The blast flew down and hit the ground, and instantly a mile of land was engulfed in lava.

Nami's eyes went wide as the ground beneath her disappeared and she started to drop towards an ocean of lava with her two unconscious companions. "Cool ball!" she shouted and drew the one piece of her Clima Tact she had remaining, shooting a ball of blue at the lava and forming a stone island that she dropped on with the others. "Milky Road!" she shouted and a solid cloud shot from her weapon up to the edge of the lava pool.

The woman grabbed Erza and put her under one armpit while grabbing Neji and putting him under the other. She started sprinting across the cloud and hoping the hot lava beneath it wouldn't break her road of clouds before she got out. The road of clouds wasn't as strong as usual with most of her weapon still missing. While she was running, she looked up in the sky to see light seeping from the cracks in the wooden grip around Timmy and then it exploded out.

She saw the boy panting hard and he was wobbling around in the air. _He's lost too much blood!_ She saw him falter for a second and then Madara was in front of his face with his hand covered in electricity. Timmy's reflexes were amazing, but he was too dizzy to notice the man in front of him until it was too late. He shifted out of the way, but when Madara shoved his hand forward, he still clipped the boy in the side and sliced through his skin a few inches deep.

Blood splattered from Timmy's side and the boy spiraled out of the air and plummeted towards the edge of the lava pool. Nami tossed the other two she had with her on the ground off of her Milky Road, then she shot another one in the other direction and started sprinting across. She jumped up in the air and caught the small child, instantly feeling her arms get wet from how much blood was drenching them.

"Stop hurting Timmy!" Cosmo shouted and Wanda was by his side as they charged Madara. They usually weren't supposed to do much without their Godson's wishes, but Jorgen was dead, their Godson was dying, and they didn't care much anymore.

The two fairies waved their wands and formed hundreds of missiles on all sides of Madara. He looked around and saw them all fire towards him at the same time, and then he waved his wand and they all disappeared. He was starting to understand how this worked and he grinned at the absolute power this weapon gave him. He pointed it down at the fairy with pink hair and a large blast of white light slammed into her and sent her crashing down to the same area Nami jumped with Timmy.

Nami saw the fairy get slammed down near her and she was already panting from running around trying to help everyone. She could make it though and she carried Timmy the rest of the way over to her.

Wanda was rubbing her head and sat up out of the crater to see Timmy getting brought to her. She saw how pale his face was and her heart skipped a beat, "Timmy," she whispered. Wanda looked at her wand and grimaced, but she lifted it up anyway and it started vibrating. _Jorgen is dead, maybe, if I push really hard..._

Cosmo was floating between his wife and this monster who was cackling up in the sky. He was glaring at Madara, but both him and the ninja looked down as their wands began tingling. Cosmo went wide-eyed when he saw what his wife was doing, "Wanda stop! You know what will happen!"

"I don't care," the woman shouted back up in a strained voice. She continued harshly, "I don't care if I lose my magic! I'm, not, letting, Timmy, die!" She roared and her wand emitted a strong light that engulfed her Godson. The color started coming back to his face and the wound on his side closed. He didn't regrow his left arm, but his eyes snapped open wide and he stared at Wanda in shock.

"I'm okay?" Timmy whispered and then saw Wanda's color start dropping. Her face turned wrinkly and her wand's yellow color turned gray the same as her crown was doing. "Wanda?! Wanda what's happening?"

Cosmo was looking down at his Godson and wife and then looked back up at Madara who was watching with a straight face now. "A meaningless effort," the man spoke in a Godly tone. "The weak can never overcome the strong. Watch," he rose his wand and the sky became littered with meteors twice the size as the ones he was creating earlier and having rain down on the planet. There wasn't a piece of the sky that didn't get covered with them and he started laughing at his infinite potential. "HAHAHA I AM TRULY INVINCIBLE!"

Timmy was looking up at this monster who was now much more powerful than him, and could use his more powerful wand to control the universe. His body would be able to handle much more power than Timmy's and the boy started to quiver in fear. The man above him started to suck in the light of the sky and everything around them tinted green, then the green light was pulled in and everything tinted purple.

All over the planet, people were looking around in horror as the world was distorting. The ground began to shake, and everything was looking very bleak. Most of them couldn't see the meteors, but those who could stared in horror at the thousands of demonic monsters that appeared and were flying above and around them.

Madara didn't even need to use the summoning jutsu to bring all the hundreds of demons he knew of to this world. His Rinnegan gave him power over all of them, and they all listened to his every word. All of the monsters' eyes looked like Rinnegan too because of his mind control over them.

Timmy was sitting on his knees and Wanda was lying next to him, her wings fluttering slowly as she tried to stay strong. She waved her wand around a little, but it didn't even flicker. "I'm out of magic," she whispered, "I won't have anymore for a long time Sport, the rest is up to you and Cosmo."

The ten year old next to her felt a hand on his back and looked to his left to see Nami looking at him sympathetically. "This is too much to put on a single boy's back, but you can do this Timmy."

Suddenly the child remembered something from earlier and his eyes widened at the thought. If that incredibly strong guy named Yamcha thought he could help, then maybe he could. "Cosmo!" Timmy shouted up and his fairy with green hair didn't look away from Madara, but he listened to his Godson nonetheless. "I wish Goku was here!"

Suddenly Madara was gone and there was a man flying up in the air with his fist extended and his hair glowing gold. "No need!" Goku shouted at the little boy who wished he was there. He was already flying across the planet when he felt Yamcha's power go away and the one fighting him only get stronger. He looked around for his friend and saw Yamcha lying on the edge of a huge crater full of lava. As he looked down, the ledge started breaking and he began falling, but Goku shot down and caught his childhood friend before he could hit.

"G-Goku," Yamcha whispered, his eyes fluttering.

Erza was stumbling over towards Nami and Timmy and she had her arm under Neji's held around his back to help him stumble over there. "Timmy," Erza called out as she collapsed down to her knees and dropped Neji. The pain of the genjutsu from before was wearing off and she had more important things to worry about than her own suffering. "Wish for Master Makarov to be here," she told him.

"And Naruto," Neji sputtered out while lying on his back, staring up at the horrifying amount of meteors dropping down towards them.

A ball of light formed above Timmy, and then the tall Admiral Kizaru appeared. Fear covered his entire face, and his body parts kept shifting into light and then back again. He looked like he had very little control over his body and he was shaking in terror from the days of horror he just lived through in his own mind in a matter of a few seconds. "Sengoku, bring, S-Sengoku, here," his body shut down immediately after telling the boy and he dropped down next to Neji who closed his eyes again.

Erza was getting up to her feet and she glared up at the sky where hundreds of giant monsters and meteors were coming down towards the planet. Goku came over to them and dropped Yamcha with their group. Timmy looked around at everyone and thought about the last time he wished for help, he got four fighters who were all lying net to him in a lot of pain or on the verge of death. This was for the sake of everyone he could feel on the planet though, all the scared energies he felt. "I wish Makarov was here, Sengoku and Naruto too."

"Hi-ya!" Naruto finished his punch and then looked around to see he was no longer fighting side by side with his old mentor Jiraiya. He'd appeared in the center of a group full of injured people and... "Neji!" he exclaimed and dropped down next to the friend he thought was dead but wasn't surprised to see after meeting his father and Jiraiya.

Former Fleet Admiral Sengoku appeared next to a very short old man with white sideburns and they each looked up. They were directly beneath the center of the meteor storm and their eyes went wide at the sudden teleportation. "Wow, you guys are really strong," Goku commented and the other three who just teleported looked up to see the man with glowing blond hair smiling at them. "Help me take out those meteors?" he offered and each one of them looked at each other and nodded.

Sengoku's body started to glow gold and he started getting wider and wider. His body shifted into a giant Buddha statue that shone bright, illuminating the purple vision everyone had and lighting up the shadows. Goku's skin started to glow even brighter than before and his hair started to wave around in the wind as lightning bolts shot from his body.

Nami stared at the former Marine Fleet Admiral in shock and at the glowing golden fighter in an orange gi whose muscles were even larger than that scar faced guy from before. Next was the short man's turn and he wasn't small for much longer, his eyes becoming pure white and his body growing as large as the hundred foot Buddha statue. He turned into a giant and she looked at the last fighter, a boy with scars on his face that made him look like he had whiskers. She wondered what crazy powers this kid had, and then his whole body became engulfed in orange light and he rose up in the air as a massive aura that looked like a huge fox appeared with nine tails behind it.

"Master," Erza whispered up to the large giant who had seen her as soon as he appeared, immediately getting defensive for his guild member who he thought of like a child. "He killed, Charla," the words barely were out of Erza's mouth when the ground started shaking several times harder.

"It seems he was the one making the commotion all over the world, am I right Kizaru?" Sengoku looked down in his giant golden Buddha state, but the Marine Admiral in all yellow was unconscious down on the floor. He tssked and looked back up, knowing that someone who could take down his former subordinate had to be insanely strong.

Timmy watched all four of these fighters as they charged attacks and fired up in the sky. Naruto fired a tailed beast bomb that blew a few meteors apart, while the giant Buddha jumped up and punched at one of the asteroids, creating a massive shockwave that shattered it and a few by its side. The giant man named Makarov held his arms to the side and energy that looked like bright white light filled his hands and he fired it up in the sky, all the monsters getting caught up in it and burnt to crisps before disappearing in puffs of smoke like how they appeared in the first place.

"Kame, Hame, HAAA!" the golden fighter held out his hands and a beam widened out hundred of times before engulfing almost the entire sky above them. All the pieces of meteors and full ones that remained got caught in his attack and sent back in the atmosphere where the beam exploded and made a ripple in space that threatened to rip it apart.

A ninja watched from a short distance away with a crazed smile on his face. The ancient ninja vanished from sight, moving too fast for most of them to follow and reappeared above the four fighters who now stared up at this monster that replaced the meteors. "Come!" Madara shouted and started laughing down at them. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and Kurama started shouting at him from inside about how dangerous this was without Sage Mode enabled. The Nine Tailed Fox Spirit knew how insane this battle was and Naruto was suddenly much more serious.

As the boy started turning into a sage, Makarov and Sengoku jumped up and punched towards each other's fists, with Madara in the middle. The man in the center of their punches held out his hands to either side and both fists slammed harmlessly into his palms where he caught them. The two giant fighters went wide-eyed and then felt themselves get lifted up and they were smashed into each other.

The black balls floating around Madara shot out and slammed into the huge men as they were falling. Both of them flew miles into the distance while they shrank back down to their normal sizes. Goku was amazed that those two powerful fighters were taken down in one hit each, but they were old men. He grinned and stuck his arms out to the side, shouting at the top of his lungs as his hair got a little longer and spikier. His eyes shifted to a different shade of teal and his sticking up hair started swaying above his head with lightning bolts sparking out and creating new deeper craters in the ground around him.

The Super Saiyan 2 glared ahead at Madara who suddenly wasn't taking this as a joke anymore and got serious. Goku flew forward at speeds that Madara had wished himself to be as fast as, but when he went to block the move, he saw that the feint he thought he saw was actually a fifteenth fake that Goku was using to really go with another punch and hit him square in the face.

All the orbs and weapons floating around Madara were knocked back with him as Goku followed up and punched again, hitting him in the chest so hard that everyone still conscious down below saw a visible shockwave shoot out of the back of Madara's gray cloak. As Goku went for another attack, he felt something behind him and flipped up in the air, but there was another one up there and he was forced to spin out of the way. A third one was waiting for him though where he spun and he got kicked in the side before two pairs of unseen fists slammed down on his head.

Madara's large wand stopped floating above him and fell into his hand. He was coughing and waved the wand to control himself, but nothing changed in the way he was feeling and he growled. The restrictions were few with this thing, but very annoying. He held it up and several more of his invisible shadows appeared near Goku, following his every will and beating the crap out of the Saiyan warrior.

"I wish Goku could see them too!" Timmy shouted and Cosmo lifted up his wand, giving Goku Sage Mode and the ability to see the shadows. At the same time, Naruto had activated his own Sage Mode and was shooting forward in his Nine tails stated, charging almost a dozen Rasengan with his tails and his own hands. Finishing the dozen was a large purple ball in his wolf's mouth that fired at the same time he slammed all eleven of his sage-energy Rasengans towards Madara.

The ninja was turning and his Rinnegan widened, sucking in the eleven Rasengan, but not stopping the Tailed Beast bomb from the most powerful of the nine tailed beasts, He swung his wand towards the blast though, and just like that, it was gone. Naruto and Kurama stared forward in shock at Madara who flew towards them and punched them so hard that they flew down and created a crater that plowed hundreds of meters into a partially destroyed forest and right past a woman with long black hair who was watching the battle from the top of a tree canopy.

Nico Robin covered up her left eye with one hand and using her power she made a new eye appear on the man seeming to fight a hundred invisible enemies in the distance. She didn't know who Goku was, but it looked like the man was trying to help. Her eye darted around but she couldn't see these enemies who the man was obviously fighting because of the way she felt his body vibrate as if every time he threw a punch he hit something.

When the eye she formed on him looked down and to the right however, Robin gasped and she screamed from the canopy. "Nami?!" The orange haired woman was down below wrapping a wound on a boy with long black hair and a ninja headband on. She felt rustling to her left and turned to see that giant fox aura getting back up and the boy inside with yellow hair had the same ninja headband on. This battle was way too much for Nice Robin to handle, but Nami was right in the middle of it and she wanted to help her friend so she formed wings on her back and flew out of the cover of the trees. "Cien Fleur: Wings!"

"Cosmo, what are we going to do?" Timmy asked his Fairy Godfather who had flown down and was kneeling next to a wheezing Wanda. Wanda's whole being looked horribly gray and her lifeforce was very weak. Cosmo looked up to see Madara waving the wand around over and over and he was laughing his head off.

Goku was flying back towards him with a fist pulled back, but the man muttered, "Susan'oo," and all of a sudden a giant blue armor surrounded his body. It formed around him and four arms grew out of it holding giant blue swords. It looked like a massive samurai warrior surrounding the man underneath and he swiped the swords at Goku who blocked but couldn't stop the dozens of invisible shadows behind him who took that opportunity to charge in and start attacking him from his blind spots.

Naruto was charging back over but Madara looked over and stated, "Amaterasu," in a bored tone. The charging ninja boy caught fire, his entire fox form and him getting covered in black flames. The flames grew larger and larger and nothing was putting them out.

"Cosmo I wish those flames were gone!" Timmy shouted and the green haired fairy did as he was commanded. The black flames on Naruto went out, but the boy was still burned badly and Timmy knew he couldn't get close to Madara on his own.

The Fairy who fulfilled that wish saw the man with spiky blonde hair struggling against the hundreds of enemies he was versing that kept getting larger. Madara's strength seemed infinite and he had so many jutsu still untapped within him. Cosmo gulped and he started to sweat, but one look back down at his wife and the realization dawned on him. He knew what he had to do, and only for a second did he doubt himself before his resolve hardened. The green haired fairy smiled wide and looked down at the two people he cared about the most. "Timmy, Wanda, I love you," he said and floated off the ground, his wand starting to glow bright, and then his crown and wings glowing too.

"Cosmo, what are you doing?" Timmy asked his Fairy Godfather who sounded like he was saying goodbye.

Wanda's eyes opened a little more and her face turned to shock as she saw Cosmo's whole body flash gold for a second and his face distort with pain. "Cosmo no!" she shouted, fully lucid for the first time since healing most of Timmy's injuries at the cost of the majority of her own life force.

"What's he doing?!" Timmy shouted. Nami looked away from the ninja boy she was helping and over to the younger kid who was still on his knees, unable to think of a way to defeat this impossibly strong villain. Timmy snapped his head back to the rising bright fairy and the gray feeble one next to him, "Cosmo, Wanda, what's going on?!"

"Cosmo you can't!" Wanda shouted with tears in her eyes. She sounded even more against it than Cosmo did when she used up her magic to save Timmy. The boy shouted to know what was happening again as his Fairy Godfather got higher up, but Cosmo didn't answer and Wanda sucked back tears as she watched him go. "He's, he's transforming himself into pure magic. It's forbidden for fairies to do, and the result of doing so isn't very clear since no fairy has done it for millions of years."

"Why is it forbidden?!" Timmy shouted at his Fairy, needing to know.

"Because once you use it," Wanda said in a choked off voice, pushing herself up to her knees and trying to flap her gray shriveled up wings. They wouldn't let her fly and she stared up in horror at her husband who flashed white again and then flashed even quicker another time. "You cease to exist," she finished. "Cosmo!" her voice was choked off and Timmy wasn't going to let this happen.

Timmy started to fly up in the air, but Cosmo rose his wand and Timmy fell back down. He was too strong to get hurt by the fall, but Cosmo temporarily took his flying powers away. "Sorry Timmy," Cosmo said in a false brave voice, everyone hearing the fear behind it. "Take care of Wanda for me..."

"COSMO!" Timmy and Wanda shouted and then the green fairy erupted in a massive burst of white light. The entire planet glowed for a second and every battle stopped as the sky lit up and stayed white. It was all shooting off from one magical form that could control time and space with his power.

Cosmo's body turned into pure magical energy and the shining center of the light floated up in the air. Goku stopped battling his invincible enemies as they all stopped fighting him and were sent into oblivion. Naruto felt his burn marks going away and he slowly stood up and stared at the light glowing bright above him.

Neji, Erza, Yamcha, and Kizaru all stood up with suddenly healing injuries and stared at the bright light blinding everything and it started shooting across the air towards the floating man inside his Susan'oo armor. Makarov and Sengoku stood up from miles away and stared at the brightened sky feeling their injuries disappearing and their strength returning. Robin stopped flying over using her wings and stared into the bright light, her whole body feeling warm and tingly. Nami gasped as Cosmo's energy seemed to lock on towards their enemy who was looking very confident despite this situation.

Madara rose his wand with a giant blue hand of his Susanoo aura armor and roared, firing a massive blast of black darkness from the end of the golden wand. The beam of darkness slammed into the glowing light in the sky and pressed against it, seeming to push it back. Cosmo's energy was flickering for a second, but then it glowed twice as bright as before. A goofy voice started reverberating in every one of the fighters ears and anyone in the near vicinity of Cosmo's energy could hear him. _**"I won't let you hurt my wife and Godson, anymore! Raaaaa!"**_ the voice sounded like it was straining against something and the wand in Madara's hand started to vibrate.

Madara looked angry, furious, and even a little nervous and he started pushing harder with the wand, the darkness widening and spreading across the sky with flames rippling out from it. Holes appeared in the ground below them all over the place and lava started shooting up in the sky in pillars around the two fighters in the air. Everyone heard Cosmo's voice again as it roared for dominance and then they heard the loud crack. It started off as a small line in the golden wand, but then a long fissure formed on the end of Madara's wand and started stretching back towards the back of the yellow form, light seeping from it as magic leaked out.

Cosmo kept roaring and pushing forward and the wand he was pushing against exploded, turning into a massive white light that engulfed all the darkness shooting from it a second ago. Cosmo's life force seemed to merge with the wand's magic and he became only brighter as he slammed into the huge armor form surrounding his enemy. The blue aura didn't stop Cosmo's movement for a second and the Susan'oo shattered.

"Kamui!" Madara shouted and his body seemed to disappear, getting sucked into his eye. He was gone for a second and into another dimension, panting hard and fearing death for a third time. His heart was racing and he lost that infinite weapon, but at least he was safe here. Suddenly the dimension filled with white light and the walls started to crack. "Impossible!" he shouted and then the time space shattered completely.

When he reemerged in the normal dimension, the light was right in front of his face and for a second he could see a face in the light. It was the same face as that little fairy with green hair, a look of rage on his face as he slammed into Madara and engulfed the evil being. "NO! NOOOO! AARRRGGGHHH!" Madara's voice rang out over the battlefield and the pillars of lava shooting from the ground widened and spread over larger areas.

"Nami-san!" the orange haired woman heard a voice above her and looked up to see Robin dropping down with large wings. "Let's go!" Robin shouted and grabbed the navigator under the armpits, lifting her up and flying off as fast as she could while the light in the sky started shaking and the voice screaming inside it got louder.

"Wait! We have to go back for Timmy!" Nami shouted and Robin turned around. As she looked back, the ground between them and the boy lying on the ground erupted in a new massive pillar of lava. The heat was so strong it pushed them back and Robin started flying away again. "Wait Robin! Wait!" Nami looked up and saw the black haired woman's face full of fear, no intention to stop on it. "Timmy!" Nami shouted back, "TIMMY!"

 **Two years later, Port Royal.**

Nami was sitting on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. She was all alone up there, except for the little boy sitting on the swingset next to her. They were each on a swing, but they weren't swinging, they were just sitting there silently. The last time Nami saw him, she thought he was about to die, and she'd left him there to do so. "Timmy," she started and the boy turned his head to her. He always turned off his mind reading ability when he was with people he knew, because a lot of times he didn't like hearing what they were thinking about him. There were also secrets people had too, and a lot of people had very dark pasts he didn't feel comfortable looking into.

"Yeah," the twelve year old asked quietly. His voice was a little lower than the first time Nami met him; he was taller, stronger, and his eyes showed he'd been through a lot more in the last two years than Nami wanted to imagine for him. "What's up?" he questioned her.

"I'm sorry," Nami whispered and Timmy cocked his head to the side confused. "I, I left you. I'm sorry I left you alone."

"I was never alone," Timmy assured her. "I had Wanda all this time," he said and smiled a fake smile. Sure, she was always there, but for the six months following Cosmo's... death, she was in an almost comatose state. He had to go out without her, help people without her by his side. She was almost always asleep, regaining her strength from her total loss of magic, and when she was awake she was too depressed to talk to him about what had happened. He did feel all alone, for so long, he felt completely alone, and Nami could see it in his eyes even as he lied to her.

The woman reached over and put a hand on the boy's right shoulder. She could feel his bulging muscles under the black long-sleeved shirt. "Timmy, you're not alone anymore." The boy looked at her in surprise and she continued, "Tonight, most of the people here are going to be heading back to their homes, or hideouts, or wherever they came from, but you can stay here." The guilt that had torn at her for two years wanted this so much and she held the boy's arm a little tighter, "You don't have to sleep in that armor, you don't have to fear us. This is a place where you're safe."

Timmy smiled softly at her and shook his head, "Nowhere is safe." He looked down at the floor beneath the swings and he whispered, "You wouldn't be saying this if you'd been in Konoha, or Neo Tokyo."

Nami had heard of the two places and the tragedies that befell them. This was partially where Timmy Turner's reputation came from and she closed her eyes, wishing this boy would just go back to being a twelve year old and not this man who'd been through Hell. "I don't care," she whispered and shook her head. "You're wrong. There are safe places in this world, and I'll prove it to you."

"How?" Timmy asked.

"Just for tonight," Nami pleaded. "Let me show you. Go to sleep, feel at ease, sleep on a normal bed. I'll watch you all night. When you wake up, I'll still be at your side. Please Timmy, please," she begged.

He could see how much guilt she was feeling and he lifted up his right hand, resting it on top of the girl's on his shoulder. "Alright Nami," he whispered. "I'll stay, and I'll help you stop the NEG." The boy's face turned into a snarl for a few seconds and he continued, "I want peace, but they, they're monsters. When I needed their help, when Neo Tokyo was falling, when Konoha was being slaughtered," the boy stopped and his eyes became shadowed over, "they wouldn't come. They wouldn't save them, because the people in those places didn't obey them, didn't fall in line with the rest. And when their cities were razed to the ground, when no one was left to resist them, they came in and took the land, built right on top of the graves of thousands," the boy's voice cracked and he looked away.

"It's okay, Timmy," Nami whispered and pulled him towards her as she stood up, resting his head against her shoulder. "It's okay to cry," the boy wouldn't say anything else, but Nami could feel her shirt start getting wet from the boy's eyes and she held him there for as long as he would need it.

 **A/N Cosmo noooo! Alright so this was pretty dark towards the end, but i hope you enjoyed the epic battle. Madara's a badass, and he whooped some powerful fighters' asses. This starts off the legend of Timmy Turner though and he's going to be a very main character in this, just like Gohan, Luffy, and another three who two have been introduced already, but next chapter will really show how important they are in all this. I hope you enjoyed this, and there is one more part of this chapter, I'll call it 3.9 and post it maybe tomorrow or something. It's an extra addition that doesn't have to do with Naruto or Fairly Oddparents, but instead Attack on Titan and One Piece. It's a pretty short entry and right after that will be back to long ones like this. Again, feel free to leave a review telling me what you think of this story, and follow/fav it too!**

 **DBZ: Goku, Yamcha**

 **One Piece: Kizaru, Marines, Sengoku**

 **Fairy Tail: Charla, Wendy, Erza, Makarov**

 **Naruto: Ohnoki, Sasuke, Madara, Naruto, Jiraiya, Minato, Neji**

 **Fairy Oddparents: Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy,**

 **Any other characters you saw were also not mine, but feel free to ask me where I got them from! Anyway, 'Till next time!**


	5. Nexus 3-9 The Underworld arises

**A/N Alright everyone, here is chapter 3.9 of Nexus. This is Attack on Titan and One Piece crossover for when the next chapter comes out and changes the category again. Anyway, sorry I didn't get this one out faster, even though said it would be fast. I left college back home for break after posting my last chapter and left my computer here ;/ but now I'm back so I'll post this and then soon after I will be posting the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Attack on Titan.**

 **FD + 623**

"Hey there little girl," a man sneered as he walked out of the treeline he was using for cover and out into the clearing where a teenage girl with blonde hair was eating some lunch. It was midday and the sun was directly above them in the sky.

The girl turned her head over to the edge of the clearing she was sitting in and she became instantly on guard. She stared at the trees while man after man started walking out from behind them. "Man" wasn't the best word to use for the creatures coming out from behind the trees though, as many of them had dorsal fins, tentacles for legs, and gills on their shoulders. _Fishmen,_ the girl thought calmly and lowered her guard a little. "What do you want?" she called over to the creatures. She calmly put down her food and stood up off the tree stump she was sitting on to look over at the group.

The man in charge of the gang of fishmen stepped out in front of the others and the blonde haired girl wearing a worn out brown jacket glared at him. He looked a little stronger than the others, with a mouth full of sharp teeth and a spiky nose sticking out of his head. The look of arrogance on his face alone made Annie feel like walking over there and kicking his teeth in, but she restrained herself... for now.

The group started moving closer to the human girl and were walking around to make a circle around her. Yet she didn't start spinning or freaking out, she just kept glaring at the man who was closest to her, the one in charge. "You should be bowing, girl," a broad shouldered fishman with pointy elbows growled at her from the right side of the circle.

She didn't even turn to him, but she questioned, "Why is that?"

Another big man holding a sword on her left side snarled at her, "Because you're in front of Arlong, boss of this region."

Annie couldn't help it, she smiled. The girl smiled and actually laughed. "Oh, he is?" Arlong's body tensed up. Annie closed her mouth immediately and put back on a serious look as she glared ahead at the man who suddenly seemed very threatening. "Stop," she ordered in a perfectly calm voice. "Turn around, and leave."

"After such an insult," Arlong said to her with a smirk on his face, "I'm going to have to decline, inferior human." The racist fishman took a step forward and then froze as the blonde haired girl in front of him smiled like a maniac, her eyes widening, and her head tilting back as she laughed.

"Awesome!" the girl exclaimed, snapping into a crazed persona while the fishmen who were moving in froze. "Great, I have been itching for this. It has been so long since I've eaten fish." The girl lifted up her hand to her mouth and from the look in her eyes alone, Arlong suddenly had a very bad feeling about this and he took a step back.

The girl bit down on her finger and a huge bolt of yellow lightning flew out of the sky, striking the girl and surrounding her in a cloud of smoke. She rose through the smoke though right away, her body surrounding in red flesh and getting bigger and bigger. Steam rippled off her body and the fishmen screamed as a giant red fleshy head grew above her and she was engulfed by the giant body. The only recognizable feature on the giant monster was her blonde hair, and the creepy evil eyes on the giant titan.

"RRAAAAAAAA!" Annie roared down at the group gathered around her.

"Don't be afraid," Arlong shouted to his brothers. "She might have a strange power, but this is just a human-" A giant red foot stomped down on top of the leader of the Arlong Pirates and every single fishman in the area dropped their jaws at how fast she stomped forward on him.

The men started running away in fear, but the huge woman was faster, stronger, and more skillful than all of them. She reached down and grabbed two fishmen, crushing them in her hands and then throwing them down into groups of scattering enemies.

The fishman with the pointy elbows was the only one who didn't run away. Kuroobi was so furious about Arlong's death that he jumped up and punched Annie in the left leg using his Fishman Karate. The vibration in the air caused her leg to get pushed back, and the titan girl glared down at the bug-sized man who thought he could fight her. She didn't even grab him, she just pulled back the same leg he just punched and then swung it forward in a punt that would have sent the man flying for miles if he didn't explode upon contact with the fast moving massive leg.

Ten minutes after she transformed, Annie didn't smell any other fish creatures around her, though she did smell one human. She marched towards the opposite side of the clearing she was in and reached down, grabbing two trees and yanking them out of the ground and throwing them behind her, revealing the fat man who was standing behind them with a happy grin on his face. "Zehahaha! Amazing!" the man yelled up to her.

Annie looked down at the man and she lifted up a fist. _Better be safe and just kill him now._ The blonde haired titan glared at the man and was about to punch down at him, when Blackbeard smirked up at her. "I didn't come here to fight, but if you insist..." he held up his right hand and a ball of golden light formed on it. "I would be thrilled to indulge you."

The giant girl covered in red muscly flesh stared at the ball of light on this strange man's hand and her eyes were wide. She stopped her fist and put it back down at her side. Then, the giant red titan started steaming and fell down to the ground, decomposing at rapid speed in front of the pirate. Blackbeard was surprised and it looked like the girl had just killed herself. He stared at the fleshy substance as it all melted away leaving a pile of large bones that were just taking a little longer to dissolve than the rest of her.

Using his Observational Haki, Blackbeard lost his surprised look as he sensed there was still a human in this steaming mess. Out of the smoke, a figure walked through and right out towards the man with the bushy black beard. She was wearing a white t-shirt that had some brown and red stains on it, though the brown might have just been very old red stains considering how worn out the shirt looked. Annie didn't want to admit it, but her living arrangements weren't great and she kind of wanted to go back and grab her lunch from where she was sitting before. Annie stopped walking when she was about ten yards from this strange man and she rested her hand at her side where a long black sheath sat. Her right hand didn't grip the hilt she rested it on, but the motion was clear- she didn't trust this man.

The pirate didn't mind though, he didn't expect her to open up to him very fast. He did however, close his right hand and dissipate the ball of yellow light in it. "Zehahaha," he laughed, "good move. Now," his mouth twisted into a devious smirk and he continued to chuckle darkly, "I have a proposition for you..." he waited and rose his eyebrows.

"Annie," the girl stated.

"Well Annie," Blackbeard said, turning around as he did. "Come with me, and I promise a much more interesting life than what you're living. How long do you think slaughtering fish is going to satisfy you?" The man started walking back towards the treeline and the girl stared after him with an expression of awe.

In the world she'd been living in, no one had ever told her to come with them before. She'd been fighting for her life for longer than she could remember, in a strange world where she didn't recognize anyone. _More interesting huh? Anything's better than being alone anymore._ "I'm in," she stated as she started walking after the man. He could have killed her right there, she could tell by the way he was turning around and lowering his guard completely around her, so it wasn't that she trusted him already, but she believed it would at least be safe going with him.

Blackbeard grinned ear to ear menacingly as he walked, unseen by the girl behind him. "Fantastic!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs in a bellow that made the forest shake. He continued to speak without looking over his shoulder, "Welcome to the Underworld Annie!" The girl behind him went wide-eyed but continued walking without flinching. Blackbeard laughed, "Zehaha, I'm gonna make you a big thing around here!"

 **A/N The Underworld?! Looks like Lex Luthor has some powerful allies... Haha, hope you enjoyed the VERY short chapter, and leave a review telling me what you thought of it!**

Masoliki chapter 4 . Nov 21

I'm really starting to like this story of a huge crossover hope to see more where this leads keep it up.

 **Awesome! It really is a _huge_ crossover. I can't even begin to emphasize how much time has gone into this. I have dozens more chapters to edit and post, as well as some I'm writing at this current moment! Hope you keep reading!**


	6. Nexus 4-1 Ruler of the World- Tetsuo

**A/N Hey everyone! This chapter focuses on a part of the world not yet shown and I hope you like the new setting. This category will be a crossover of DBZ and Akira, so I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Fairy Tail, TMNT, Akame ga Kill, One Piece, DC Comics, The Incredibles, Akira, Bleach, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon, or any other media you may recognize in this story.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Pao Town**

"It's obvious! We kill them all!" Laxus Dreyar slammed his hand down on the table and his eyes were pure white. He looked absolutely enraged and there were over a hundred people around the town that felt the same way.

"Aang and Najenda are still in critical condition," Leonardo said as he didn't want them rushing to any rash decisions. "Goku and Vegeta are the only two members of the council remaining." The leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was killed by the gas released by the Underworld into the Son Household, just like a lot of others. With Master Splinter gone, Leonardo took charge of the group. Raphael was the only one who challenged him but the other two both voted for Leonardo and the other turtle had to accept it.

Laxus's grandfather was killed too, and he was enraged. "This _is_ the council now!" He shouted and looked around at the new group around him. Lubba was filling in for Najenda and he sighed and looked down at his hands. He just wanted to go back to the infirmary and sit with the silver haired general, but she ordered him to take her place at the meeting and report whatever happened to her, right before she coughed up blood and passed out again next to the Avatar. The two of them had breathed in a small amount of the gas before their mouths were covered, it wasn't enough to kill them, but they'd been in critical condition for a couple of days now.

"We don't know where they are," Vegeta growled angrily at the small council around them. The red haired pirate Shanks had left with the food and supplies they gave him and had promised to let them know if he got any information of where the despicable Underworld were hiding. Besides that though, they didn't have much further information on the mysterious group

Lubba spoke up since Najenda had told him a lot about the criminal organization they had tried to infiltrate before and lost Sheele, again, in the attempt. "Luthor is masking their ki well, especially with the strong forces he has wherever they're hiding. We know a few of the identities of the leaders of the Underworld other than Luthor though." The young man with green hair, green eyes, and wearing a green jacket held up his left hand and he was holding a manila file that he'd put together before the meeting. "This is everything we have on them so far," the file wasn't very thick and there weren't many papers in it, "it's not a lot, but then again we don't have that much info on them."

"Let me see," Laxus grabbed the file from the shorter guy next to him and pulled out a few photos with papers attached to them. "Blackbeard, Lex Luthor, who the Hell is Syndrome?"

"It doesn't matter," a voice said from the other end of the table and they looked over to see Gohan sitting their with his head pointed down at the table. His hair was still gold, having been so for three days since he roared at the top of his lungs and blasted into his Super Saiyan 2 mode during the funerals. He lifted his head and his cold teal eyes looked ahead only at the three photos they had of his enemies. "They're all the same," Gohan stated, ignoring the other papers that described their powers behind the photos. "They're all, _dead._ "

 **Metropolis**

In the northern center of Awul, there was a city founded on top of the clouds. Whole islands floated in the sky with some of the most powerful figures in Awul abiding on them. Underneath this massive peacekeeping city stretched hundreds of miles of NEG land in every direction. There was a huge capital city below the city on the clouds as well, and roads stretched from the outskirts of the city in different directions. The normal, weak, defenseless citizens lived below while their protectors ruled from the sky.

On the northern edge of Awul, the NEG controlled the entire coast and had ports all along the edge. They controlled all the way west to the tip of the Cape of Veilthorn, including all the ports along their northern border. Their control stretched all the way to the east as well, making the entire northern section of the continent under their control.

"Are you sure about this?" Mace Windu asked as his friend as they neared the enormous double doors. They were on the central cloud of the military center of Metropolis, which was the city above the ground city. there was a massive white castle before them with one more smaller cloud above it that neither of them had ever been to.

Obi Wan looked at the Jedi Grand Master who had run the Jedi council for two years since Master Yoda's disappearance. Everyone liked to believe that the short green master had never appeared here in the first place, but most of them had their doubts and believed that he was killed on that first day like so many others were. "It's what you decided on, so it's what we'll follow," an old Obi-Wan told his friend. Mace still looked a little nervous and Obi-Wan put his hand on the bald black man's shoulder, "You're doing a great job you know?"

"Is this truly the way to keep the peace?" Mace questioned and looked up. "Is this what Master Yoda would have done?"

"We'll never know," Obi-Wan said and looked ahead, "but I do know that millions of people are staying safe because of what we are doing." Mace Windu nodded and shook the doubt from his mind, agreeing with his long time friend. Obi-Wan was older than Mace now, and wiser as well. They both remembered dying, both at the hands of Anakin who they'd heard things about in this world as well, going again by the name of Vader. Their revival came as shocks, but they'd worked endlessly for two years to build a peace in this destruction-covered world.

"You sure you don't want the job?" Mace asked Obi Wan in a joking tone. Obi Wan shook his head with a small smile and the bald man sighed and accepted he would have to keep leading the Jedi Order whether he asked for it or not.

The two of them walked up to the doors and they each reached a hand forward, pressing against one door each and pushing them in. They needed to use the force on top of their own muscles to move the massive things as strength was a condition of being allowed into the huge meeting hall.

They walked in and into the center of the room. All around them were chairs, and then chairs in between those chairs only higher up the walls. There were large pillars sticking out of the ground that shot high, high up in the castle all the way to the ceiling. The two men knew where they needed to be and Mace and Obi-Wan nodded at each other.

Obi-Wan jumped off the ground and flew a few stories up with a Force Jump before landing in his chair. Mace had to jump, and then kick off the wall, and then again as he made it all the way up to the top story of this huge tower. There were twelve chairs at the top of the room. Six were in the second to the top row, only a few feet down from the chairs on either side of it. There were five more in the row above, with one more making it six only that the extra seat sat a little higher up than the other five in the row.

Mace landed in a chair on the second row and noticed that he was one of the last to arrive, and probably the last one coming. There were two missing people from his row and three from the row above his, but those leaders never seemed to come to these meetings anyway.

A few of the people at the top of the tower nodded at him as a greetings, but most stayed silent with their hands crossed and resting their chins on them, or leaning back on their huge white chairs calmly. "Let's get this started already," a man in a Marine uniform on the top row said. He was wearing a dark red suit under his white jacket and growled in annoyance at the absence of a few main influences in the NEG.

"Hold on a minute Sakazuki," the boy on the top chair said with a grin on his face. "One more person is on their way," Tetsuo grinned and looked down as both large doors flew open so fast they looked like they were about to blow off their hinges.

"Always with the theatrics," Superman muttered and looked down from the top row all the way to the ground level where a teenage boy was walking in. He had long silver hair and a smirk on his face. The large black form coming out of his back had two massive hands that smashed the doors open. It sucked back into his body and the boy jumped up in the air, flipping three times as he did and then kicking off again before gliding horizontally and flying up to the second to the top row, landing next to Superman's chair on his own a few feet down and to the left of him. The top chairs were customized and while Superman's had his signature letter 'S' on it, this man's had a large heart painted red and black.

"Ansem, welcome," Tetsuo said and grinned as the boy with silver hair shifted into a taller more muscular man with tan skin and longer, whiter hair.

The Lord of Darkness nodded at the leader of the NEG and then Tetsuo started, not wanting to wait for anymore latecomers. "We've gained enough power," he stated and a lot of people were surprised at what he was already getting at. "Our goal is at hand, it's time to unite Awul. If we ever plan on controlling all of New Earth, we must first show that we are capable enough to handle our own continent."

"Aebrith is the largest, but not the strongest of the continents," Akainu stated coldly. "Consolidating our own land will be harder."

"You say our own land like we own it," Mace Windu spoke up from below him and Akainu looked down at the liberal with glaring eyes. Mace didn't step down though and everyone in the chairs below him and above him watched as he stood up. "Our borders do not extend currently to the edges of Awul. We barely go below the halfway point of the continent South."

"What's your point?" Superman asked, not dismissing anyone's ideas yet.

"The Underworld is located somewhere on this continent still. Before we can think about taking control of the rest of the land, we need to deal with these terrorists." A lot of agreeing voices spoke up from beneath him as he finished talking and sat back down.

As Mace looked up, he saw Superman nodding his head at him, but most of the others were just staring at him with knowing looks like he wasn't in on something. "That is understandable," Ansem spoke from next to Superman and they all looked to him now, "but how can we thoroughly search Awul for them, if we're not given free roam in the Rhodari region? What about the castles in the West? Actually, it's more than likely that one of these rebellious regions are the ones harboring such criminals."

Mace had to agree that it was likely that the Underworld was stationed somewhere outside their borders considering how hard he had his Jedi searching for them. Tetsuo stood up and the room of arguing powerhouses quieted down. The teenage boy hovered off of his chair and floated in the center of all the pillars and chairs, lowering himself so he was in the direct center of the meeting chamber, right in front of Obi-Wan's row of chairs. "It is decided then. Starting today we complete the establishment of New Earth Government control over this continent. Whether or not these rebels accept disarmament, they will submit."

"For this land to be fully peaceful, we can no longer allow violence to reign over Awul. When Rhodar falls, when the Western strongholds fall, when Pao submits," this one got a lot of people in the room whispering to each other nervously, but Tetsuo continued undeterred. "That's when we'll go after the Underworld, and then this land will be ours!"

The room filled with clapping as most people were thrilled with these orders. They started to disperse and Tetsuo flew back up to the roof to give out orders to the leading members of the NEG. He started handing out locations and turned to Mace Windu who was patiently awaiting his instructions. "Master Windu, I'd like you to head to Pao," most of them were surprised by this order, but Tetsuo continued to explain, "They'll feel the least threatened by your presence there. Try negotiating with them again; it has never worked before, but this time give them an ultimatum they'll have to accept."

"I still believe there needs to be another way," Mace voiced his concerns. "If they disagree, we'll have a very large opposition against us. The Saiyans are in that village," a few of the others still at the top of the tower nodded cautiously, but Tetsuo didn't seem to care. Mace continued in a stronger voice, "Starting a war with them would be disastrous and destroy everything we've worked towards."

"Then it's up to you to make sure that doesn't happen," Tetsuo told the Jedi Master and Windu finally relented, accepting his important task and excusing himself.

A few of the other lead figures left until Tetsuo was alone in the meeting hall with Admiral Akainu (Sakazuki), Ansem, and two others. "Alright, no one can hear us," Tetsuo said calmly.

"Good," Gin Ichimaru said. The five in the room were the only ones in the NEG in on the risky plan that had them working alongside the Underworld. The white haired man with slanty eyes smirked and asked Akainu directly, "How did it feel asking Blackbeard for help?"

The Marine Admiral felt like standing up and jumping down to the lower tier to fuck up the shinigami but he restrained himself and managed to just snarl at him. "Degrading," he muttered, "but it seems he failed."

"Yes," Tetsuo said with a small shake of his head. "Unfortunately the Saiyans still live. But it was not a total loss. I felt one very large power disappear, seems Makarov Dreyar has kicked the bucket."

"One less to resist us," Ansem said with a chuckle and Akainu scowled deeper at the man across the room from him. He and Ansem sat at different ends of the meeting hall because of their large differences. Every one of Ansem's subordinates screamed ill-intent to the Marine bent on absolute justice, but he could do nothing to change it as it would disrupt the peace they'd so carefully instilled in this country.

A man in a brown suit on the second row down frowned and combed his hair to the side, straightening it again. Don Giovanni spoke, "What Windu said was correct though. A war with Pao would cause a lot of destruction, and with Fairy Tail's _semi-_ moderate leader dead, they're gong to be screaming for war with whoever ordered the execution."

"Why do you think we got Blackbeard to do it?" Tetsuo asked with a smirk at the Pokémon master. "I'm guessing it won't take very long for those pesky Saiyans to find the Underworld's headquarters for us. Even I can not locate them as of now, but once they are found, we can move in on the battle that is sure to ensue."

"Two birds," Giovanni said, realizing the plan in its entirety now.

"A wonderful idea," Ansem said, "there is one more thing I was hoping to bring up now though."

The others all looked at the ruler of the Heartless and Ansem lifted off his chair to float up in the center while Tetsuo went back to his own seat. The tan-skinned man lifted up his right arm and a black ball appeared. Inside the ball was an image with a pirate ship in the center of it, floating on a dock numbered, '43.' Akainu instantly shot out of his chair and roared at the sight of the vessel.

Ansem was surprised by the reaction and looked up at Akainu who shouted, "STRAW HAT!" the center of the sail had a skull and crossbones with a straw hat on it.

"Hahaha," Ansem chuckled, "I had no idea you knew whose ship this was Sakazuki."

"Then why did you bring it up?" Giovanni asked in confusion.

"Because my Heartless spies have reported that several large powerhouses have arrived at this ship and have been gathering every night for the last few nights now. It seems they're gathering supplies, and it seems to be very secretive. A spy also mentioned some very hostile anti-NEG sentiments coming from inside the Port." He widened the view of the ball of darkness and it zoomed out to show the whole port city. "Port Royal, on the westernmost point of Awul. _Our_ territory," he stressed the last part showing that this was a problem.

"I'll take care of it," Akainu growled and stood up on his seat, but Ansem held up a hand.

"Already on it," the Lord of Darkness said. "I found it, I'll crush them. My forces are already gathering around the Port." A portal of darkness appeared on the chair back behind him and he took a step back despite Akainu's yells of protest. "Port Royal is the worst of the ports on the northwestern border," Ansem's voice spoke through the closing portal. "Can I make an example out of them, Leader?"

Tetsuo grinned ear to ear and spoke towards the portal, "Go right ahead."

 **Two years ago.**

 **Poof.**

Tetsuo Shima's eyes opened and he was lying down on his back on a field of grass, looking up at the sky. _What? Where am I?_ He looked down to his right and saw an arm made flesh and bone. Oddly enough though, he remembered putting together that same arm with steel cables using his telekinetic abilities. _Wait, telekinetic abilities?_ The fifteen year old boy lifted up his right hand and little lightning bolts crackled in his palm.

"Hold on," Tetsuo muttered and grabbed his head, a sudden headache coming to him. His eyes opened wide and he whispered, "I died. I remember, dying." He looked to his right as he felt a sudden force near him and saw a few people on the other side of the field. A few more appeared between him and them and then he snapped his head back around to see the plain he was on stretched for miles in every direction. People were all over the place, screaming in panic.

"Where am I?!"

"What's going on?"

"Someone help!"

Tetsuo looked up at the sky and smiled, "A second chance huh?" He lifted off the ground and the earth beneath him started to crack in a large circle with a twenty meter diameter. A pillar of dirt shot out of the ground in a large cylinder under him and followed him up in the air.

Dozens of people, and more every second, watched this boy lift up in the sky. He had on a pair of jeans and a white tank top, but he was also wearing a red cape and his face looked very ominous. "What are you doing?!" A voice shouted and the boy turned his head to the left, seeing another person flying very close to him. This person was flying on a broom and was wearing glasses, but he was holding a stick very menacingly towards the boy on the pillar of dirt.

"Out of my way," Tetsuo said and he rose his arms, the ground on the left and right of his pillar lifting up out of the ground and stretching up towards him. Anyone on those stretches of ground got lifted up with it and a few started falling off, but the boy didn't seem to care as he lifted the ground.

Harry Potter turned and flew away on his broom to catch the falling people, while in the meantime Tetsuo's mind rushed with danger warnings and he spun around right into an elbow that hit him in the nose and pressed his face in. Tetsuo flew off the castle he was building for himself and a mile into the distance where he finally stopped himself in midair and roared, the ground beneath him ripping apart as he did.

The boy ignored everyone below him who were screaming because their very footing was lost. He stared back across the landscape to a man in a black cloak with spiky orange hair contrasting his own black hair. The man had a long sword in his hands and didn't look like he wanted to talk.

Ichigo growled at the fifteen year old who was hurting so many people and he shouted over, "What are you doing?! I don't know where we are, or where you're from, but stop hurting these people!"

Tetsuo looked down for the first time since his rage started growing and his eyes went wide at the sight of people clinging for dear life on the cracks in the ground he created. It wasn't that he meant to destroy the ground like that, he just could feel his power continuing to rise. _Just like back then, with Kaneda._ The thought of his old friend made him smile for a second and then he remembered fighting Kaneda, he recalled fighting the military, turning into a monster. _My power, I need to control it or it will control me!_ The boy calmed his breathing and looked across the field at this slightly older man with orange hair.

Ichigo didn't know what this kid's problem was, but he had problems of his own. He didn't know how he got here, or where his friends were, so he started looking around. He shouldn't have taken his eyes off of Tetsuo. The younger boy shot across the field in the matter of a second and the ground ripped apart behind him, trailing behind the boy who shot over the field so fast that when Ichigo turned, he saw the ground ripping apart a few hundred meters in the distance, yet also saw a fist right in his face that knocked him a dozen miles into the distance.

"Now," Tetsuo said with an evil grin, "we're even." He started laughing and then remembered what he just told himself. "Control," he whispered and looked back behind him. He knew he'd caused some damage, but the land behind him was ripped so much to shreds that it was unrecognizable. He saw a few legs and arms sticking out from beneath rocks and his eyes opened in horror for a second. _They probably deserved it those worthless weaklings,_ his frown turned back into a smirk, but he shook his head and conflicted his own thoughts. _No! Kaneda was right! This is wrong!_ He swung his arms and the ground covering those people got uplifted, separating the people and putting them down, most still alive though a few with serious injuries.

Tetsuo tried to calm down, but memories of the days leading up to his death were flooding his mind. The image of his friend Kaneda reappeared in his mind and then another friend appeared. _Yamagata,_ Tetsuo imagined himself killing his friend and he panicked. He never wanted to lose control like that again, but he felt his power exponentially rising inside him. "I need to put a cork on it," he muttered and using his rapidly expanding mental capacity, he found a way. "Maybe... just a little longer," he said in a smug tone as he loved how he felt right now. He sat there and basked in the growing power inside him, but he felt strong hate and other feelings growing with it and he knew it was now, or never. _Stop!_ he corked his own power and felt it pressing against the stopper he put on it. It felt like he was going to explode as the pressure built up, but he wouldn't let it and he strengthened the cork, feeling the pressure subside. It would always be there, a moment's notice could uncork it and release unstoppable power, but for now it was sealed and he grinned, clenching his fist and destroying the ground a hundred feet beneath him.

"First I'll learn to control this much power," he told himself, "then I'll work my way up."

"KAKAROTT!" a low voice roared at the top of its lungs and Tetsuo was startled by how close it was. Suddenly the air around him became much thicker and the bright blue sky tinted dark as all the light was pulled in a different direction. He shot off that way and saw dozens of people, including that one he punched miles into he distance earlier, all fighting one massive muscular man with glowing spiky golden hair and pure white eyes.

"Broly!" A man shouted and Tetsuo looked over to see another figure arriving at the battlefield just then. It was a tall man with lavender colored hair and a sword strapped to his back, and then his lavender hair shifted to spiky gold as his power increased tremendously.

Future Trunks flew forward and punched the massive brute in the chest, but Broly just looked down with a smirk at a man he actually recognized and kneed up, hitting him in the gut and then swinging both of his arms around, knocking Trunks into the distance as more fighters piled on and tried attacking him.

Tetsuo could feel it, Broly's power was getting stronger and stronger the more he fought. He had to stop this now, before the monstrous man got to a point that would risk destroying the planet altogether.

"Out of my way!" Tetsuo shouted in a commanding voice and twenty fighters beneath him looked up at the child floating down, younger than every single one of them.

Ichigo growled at the boy from before who caught him off guard and this time his weapon was drawn and ready to kick ass. He didn't know how he got here, but he was back at full strength and could take this kid out and the monster he was already fighting if he needed to. "I said move," Tetsuo growled again, this time staring right at Ichigo who just growled back.

"KAKAROTT!" Broly roared again, looking for Goku who he knew was on this planet somewhere. Sooner or later that spiky haired goofy Saiyan would show up to fight him. He felt the ground beneath him tremble and looked down to see the floor start cracking, four different directions.

The floor ripped apart and as Broly was looking back up, there was suddenly a boy floating there with waving black spiky hair. His cape was whipping around behind his back and he lifted both hands to the sides of Broly's head faster than almost anyone could see except for Kurosaki Ichigo and Trunks who'd powered up into his Ultra Form in an attempt to whoop this guy's ass.

Future Trunks's hair was spiked out in every direction and his eyes were pure white like Broly's. The ground shook beneath him and he shot forward, spinning and kicking Broly in the back. Tetsuo kept his grip on Broly's head, but flew backwards with him and then spun around, throwing him towards that orange haired guy who didn't run off like the others who realized how outmatched they were.

When he threw him, he got a good look back at Ichigo and realized the teen wasn't lying about his strength. His skin had turned completely white and his black cloak ripped off. Horns formed on his head as what looked like a demon's face replaced his normal one. Ichigo released a lot of his power and actually controlled it while he glared at the incoming enemy.

Ichigo grinned and his face looked demonic as his weapon Zangetsu took charge and whipped around the blade in his hand. A chain extended from the hilt and flung the actual blade to meet Broly in mid-flight, cutting across his chest, but a very shallow wound. Ichigo's eyes widened at how strong this man's skin was, but Broly still roared in pain and spun, punching the boy who turned his hilt to block and felt strain on his Zanpakuto, feeling it almost get broken in half, which scared him tremendously.

Ichigo was pushed back and couldn't even follow as Broly flew around behind him. Ultra Trunks was over there in a millisecond though, and he crossed his arms to block Broly's follow up attack which would have hit Ichigo in the back. The orange haired teen turned and saw the muscular golden fighter getting pushed back towards him with a little resistance, but then Trunks shot off the punch and slammed into him, throwing both down towards the ground. The two of them got up just as fast, but when they looked up their eyes widened at the sight.

Tetsuo's hands were interlocked with Broly's. The short fifteen year old was facing off against a monster ten times his size, and Broly was cackling like a maniac as he bent Tetsuo's hands back. He was scared at this man's intense power, and it was actually straining him despite all that power he let build up inside him. _Alright, loosen the cork..._ Before he released it, he didn't realize just how much was pressed against his mental barrier. As soon as he loosened the cork a violently flaring white aura the size of a house surrounded him.

Broly still pushed against him and the large man's muscles bulged. "I don't think so," the boy said in a cocky voice and twisted his hands to the side, turning Broly's arms upside down and disconnecting his shoulder bones from their sockets. He twisted again and again, and then ripped backwards, pulling Broly's torso towards him while sticking out two legs and pushing against his chest. "Let's see how you do," the boy said and strained as he pulled back his arms and roared, "Without your arms!" He yanked one more time and ripped both of Broly's arms clean off.

The amount of power he felt coursing through him felt amazing and he ignored the shower of blood coming from each of Broly's arm sockets, smiling through it all. He understood how powerful this monster was, and he'd crushed him. "RRRROOOOAAAR!" Broly yelled and a massive ball of green light formed in his throat and shot at Tetsuo, catching the unsuspecting boy who thought he was victorious off guard. The ball was about to hit him in the chest, when a yellow ball of light equal in size hit the green one and shot it off course and into the distance.

The planet started to shake as the green ball hit the ground and a dome exploded outwards into the air. Trunks was amazed by that boy's strength, but the kid didn't seem like much of an experienced fighter as he let his guard down too quickly, and was now staring off at the explosion instead of the still fighting enemy who didn't have any arms.

Tetsuo thought that without arms, his enemy would roll over and die. Yet, Broly raced forward at crazy speeds and opened his mouth like he was going to chomp down on the kid's face. Tetsuo's eyes went wide, thinking his skull was about to get crushed by the man's huge jaw, but then Broly stopped mid-flight at the sight of the guy with orange hair back in front of him, red lines on either side of his white face. His orange hair had extended and was now halfway down his back almost to his waist, and he was finishing a swipe between the boy and Broly.

Tetsuo saw a splash of blood, and then Broly's neck ripped open and his golden aura faded while he dropped out of the air. The orange haired man took a few deep breaths, and then Ichigo started to lose his demonic state.. The fifteen year old watched both of the other two power down and he looked down to see the ground still shaking beneath him.

"You can calm down now," Trunks called up to him as the Super Saiyan dropped back into his base form and landed. "He's gone for real this time." He charged a huge energy blast and incinerated Broly's body, just to make sure. Trunks was amazed that the other two were this strong and had no idea where he was, but when he looked up he saw the younger one's face turn to anger, rage, fear, and a bunch of other unstable emotions all in a row.

"That was my kill," the boy muttered furiously. "But I couldn't handle it. But I could have! If I had more time! But he would have killed me," he grabbed his forehead and his mind was pounding, the pressure on the weakened cork back again. _**...release it all...**_ the boy's eyes widened at the voice in his head and he screamed in agony.

"What's your name?" Trunks asked as he flew up right in front of the teenage boy. He felt more power in this kid than anywhere else on the planet, and the boy didn't seem to be able to handle it all.

"Tetsuo," the boy rasped out in pain.

"Well Tetsuo," Trunks said and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Tetsuo opened his eyes wide and stared at the lavender haired man whose hair dropped down below his shoulders in a ponytail. "This is not Earth. Or at least it isn't the Earth any of us are from. I recognize powers of people that shouldn't even exist in my universe," _Father, Goku, Gohan,_ "but that's not an issue right now."

Ichigo was looking up at the two of them in surprise and then looked around to see that none of the others had come back after that God-like battle. Trunks continued speaking to the boy and Tetsuo didn't like how he was being spoken to like a child, but yet, he was also being treated with a great deal of respect.

"You have more strength than I can imagine," Trunks told the boy. "How you use it could save, or destroy this world." Tetsuo's eyes opened wide and Trunks continued, "I can feel evil all over this planet. An evil being's ki feels different than most, and these evils are destroying good energies all over the world."

"Is mine?" Tetsuo asked. The boy's eyes opened wide and a crazed smile appeared on his face, his power flaring. "Is my ki _evil?!_ " His voice turned into a snarl at the end and the ground shook below them.

"It doesn't have to be," Future Trunks told the boy whose eyes softened immediately. He remembered what happened last time and he remembered killing the girl he loved. His head ached and he grabbed it, but Trunks continued through his headache. "I can teach you to control it. Come with me and we can help this world. I'll teach you how."

"Sensing ki's," the boy started and moved his hand a little away from his head to look at the guy in front of him. "Can you differentiate between individual people?"

"Yes," Trunks said, "everyone has their own unique energy."

 _Kaori. If I could come back to life, then so could she!_ The boy strengthened the cork again, stopping the flow of energy from leaking out, but leaving what he'd released still with him. It would be much harder to learn how to control this much than it would have been for the first limit he set for himself, but it was necessary against that crazy monster he just killed. He looked into Trunks' eyes and saw the older man was completely sincere about wanting to help him. "Alright then," he accepted, "let's go."

 **A/N Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. If you thought the cast was already big, well here I went and doubled it with all these new characters in the Government and in Tetsuo's flashback. If you don't know who Tetsuo is, I suggest looking up some of his highlights, as he is the antagonist (though I always liked him as the main character more than Kaneda) of the movie Akira. In a very short amount of time his power increased rapidly enough for him to destroy a bridge in seconds, deflect beams coming for him with forcefields, and fly up into space and tear apart a giant laser satellite. Anyway, he's in charge of the NEG, and what's up with their dealings with the Underworld? The NEG and the Underworld, are they working together?! Are they one and the same? Will Mace Windu learn the secrets behind their Government? When will Laxus kick the shit out of some Underworld bitches?! All these answers will be answered and more, in the following chapters of Nexus!**

 **Here's a list of some of the characters, doubt I'll get them all but here's some.**

 **Harry Potter: Harry**

 **Bleach: Ichigo, Gin**

 **Fairy Tail: Makarov, Laxus**

 **Star Wars: Mace, Obi Wan, Yoda, Anakin(Vader)**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Ansem**

 **Pokemon: Giovanni**

 **Akira: Tetsuo, Kaneda, Kaori, Yamagata**

 **DBZ: Vegeta, Gohan, Broly, Future Trunks, Goku**

 **One Piece: Straw Hats, Akainu, Shanks**

 **TMNT: Leonardo, Raphael, Splinter**

 **Akame Ga Kill: Sheele, Najenda, Lubba**

 **And any others you saw you can question me about in a review. I'd love to hear some feedback on what you guys think about this story so far. Things are about to get really, really intense, and more than half of the story I have left is battle scenes in the present, against all the exposition in the present so far. See yall next time, and I would suggest watching Akira if you haven't, not because of my story, but because it's a great movie, best anime movie I've ever scene, and doesn't take too much time out of your day. 'Till next time!**


	7. Nexus 4-2 Darkness awakens

**A/N Alright everyone, so originally I had this chapter split into 4.5 and then the entirely of chapter 5, but instead here's all of chapter 4 and 5, which I've now just turned into chapter 4. It was hard to decide which section to put this under, but I'm going to make it Kingdom Hearts and Ben 10 because those are two of the most important main characters. This chapter really starts a huge arc that is way over 100,000 words. Anyway if this daunting number of 25k words is too much for you, split up the time you read it in. Haha I hope you enjoy the long chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, One Piece, The Incredibles, Batman, Kingdom Hearts, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ben 10, Akame Ga Kill, Game of Thrones, Naruto, Code Geass, Godzilla, DBZ, World of Warcraft, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, or Gurren Lagaan. And anthing else you recognize is also not mine in case I missed it.**

 **NEXUS 4.2**

 **Port Royal.**

"Four more from town have agreed to join us," Nightwing reported as he walked into the base on the edge of the docks of Port Royal. They were trying to keep it small to prevent news of their intended rebellion to get out to the NEG, but a lot of people were fed up with the ridiculous rules that would cause execution if they were caught.

There was a law in the NEG that outlawed violence of any kind. The ownership of weapons was illegal and if you were classified as beyond a certain strength, you had to wear strength inhibitors to lower your power. Almost every person in the Cape of Veilthorn ignored this law and that alone was enough to get them exterminated; it had happened before, but so far they'd kept off the NEG's radar and had been left alone. This was going to bring an end to that false security so many in the port felt they had.

"Very good Nightwing," Nico Robin said to the leader of the Teen Titans who was very enthusiastic about all of this.

"Is this really a good idea?" Mr. Incredible asked from his side of the table as he looked down at the map of all the NEG area. To them, they would just be terrorists, not freedom fighters. He didn't want to put his family in harms way, but he also wanted to allow them to grow and use their powers, learning to be better heroes and not having to hide who they are forever.

"Exchanging freedom for safety isn't safety at all," a voice said from the darkness and Nightwing turned with a stunned expression at the man walking out of the shadows. The Boy Wonder's eyes widened from beneath his mask and he couldn't move his feet. His uniform was no longer red and yellow like the last time he saw this man, but now it was black and blue, much darker, just like the man walking towards him.

"Hello Robin," Batman said to the teenage boy standing at the edge of the table.

"Hello," the long black haired woman responded and then realized she was not the one being referred to. It was hard to figure out sometimes who he was looking at with this man she recruited, considering he always kept to the darkness and his face behind a mask so she could barely see who he was looking at. "Oh, sorry," she turned around with a small smile and walked out of the tent back onto the dock so that the other Robin and Batman could reunite alone.

Bob Parr walked out after her and he crossed his arms, still uneasy about this whole situation. He was eager to make a difference, but there was too much going on with the Underworld involving themselves in this. The fact that Blackbeard sent those two men after them, and the rest of the information Timmy Turner told them about what he knew about them, it made him feel uneasy.

"Oi!" Sanji came running around the corner and over to them and they looked out where he was pointing. "There's a ship docked at Dock 11, apparently they're here to give us supplies against the NEG."

"Really?" Bob asked in surprise and saw a few others running behind the blonde haired chef. He caught a glimpse of his son sprinting past and then right on top of the water between docks because he loved that ability of his. The man grinned and started chasing after Dash with the rest of the group.

They ran as a group down the edge of the boardwalk that ran alongside the town. There were a lot of docks jutting off of the boardwalk, but the boardwalk itself was covered in buildings and led up into the upper streets and slums of the Port. They ran all the way down from where their ship was docked and more people started joining them from the streets above, having heard about the new arrivals and wanting to see for themselves what was going on.

Luffy flew out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the pack, running alongside Sanji as they passed Dock 20, then 15, then finally reached the one where they turned right and started leading the pack down towards the ship at the end. There was a large red dragon as the ship's figurehead and as Luffy kept running forward, he got a good look at the sail and his feet stopped running mid-sprint, skidding him to a stop as he dragged across the floor.

"Luffy, what's up?" Sanji asked and then looked up at the flag, losing the cigarette in his mouth that he'd kept in the whole time running there. His eyes widened at the sight of the skull with the red sash over its left eye and twin blades behind it instead of bones. "No way," he said and then watched as several figures jumped off the ship and looked down at the extremely fast excited little boy in the red suit and black mask who was jumping up and down excitedly on the dock.

The one who jumped off first did so because he saw a large group running over to great them. Earlier he sent away the one person who greeted them before who was just trying to make a little cash by helping them unload their ship. He'd heftily paid the port's poor resident to go and tell the resistance they'd heard about to get over here fast for some free supplies, and the man shot off like a rocket he was so grateful.

Now Shanks looked down the dock though and his mouth dropped as much as the boy in the straw hat who was staring back at him. "Luffy?!" he exclaimed and most of his crew looked over as well and dropped their jaws.

"LUFFY!" most of Akagami no Shanks' crew shouted and started running forward to the rubber boy in the straw hat who had tears at the corners of his eyes. Lucky Roo, despite his size, was the first one to reach him and lifted him up above his head, "You're so big!"

"Last time we saw you, you were just a squirt," Yasopp said as he walked over twirling a pistol on his finger.

Luffy looked over at the sniper and his tears stopped and his smile went away. most of the people there had no idea how Luffy knew these guys, but it was obvious the mood just dropped several tones darker. "What?" Yasopp started sweating from the look Luffy gave him and he figured he must've done something wrong because Luffy was looking at him very grimly.

"Luffy, it's great to see you," Shanks said as he walked towards the young man. He wanted to say something about his hat and how Luffy had kept it safe, or something, but Luffy didn't look away from Yasopp which confused the one armed pirate captain a lot more.

"Yasopp," Luffy whispered. "I went to your island, right after I left home," he started and Sanji suddenly recognized who this guy Luffy was talking to was and his eyes became shadowed as did Robin's behind them.

"What? Did something happen? Luffy, is my wife okay? What about Usopp?" Yasopp's crew felt bad for the man who hadn't seen his family in over a dozen years and was now getting some bad news about them.

"You wife died when Usopp was a kid," Sanji said spitefully. He still didn't like how this man left a woman on her own and she died without him. "But Usopp..."

"I made Usopp a member of my crew," Luffy said.

"What?! That's great!" Yasopp exclaimed in shock. He realized that Luffy didn't think so and his own eyes went dark, "He died." Yasopp stated it, already knowing solely from the look on Luffy's face.

"Yes," Luffy said. "Not on the Grand Line, but here," he added, in case Yasopp was thinking his son might have come back to life like so many others had bragged about. "It happened, right in front of me, and I couldn't stop it."

"Don't beat yourself up kid," Yasopp said and looked up with an obviously faked smile. "He knew what he was getting into when he chose the life of a pirate. Now come on!" He shouted and clapped his hands together. "This is no time for everyone to be sad! Luffy's here again!" His own crew grinned at that and started cheering and he pointed back at their ship, "Plus, we brought you boys some supplies. Hear you're taking on the NEG."

"Heh," Benn Beckman laughed from where he was leaning against his ship down the dock a little. "Back in our world you were challenging the World Government, and now you're doing it-" he stopped and his eyes went wide. Everyone looked over towards the ship and Shanks' mouth dropped as he stared at his first mate.

There was a sword sticking out of Benn's chest coming from his back, but the only thing at his back was the side of their ship, or so he thought. A black portal had suddenly appeared on the side of the ship and a sword was sticking straight through to the other side.

"BENN!" Shanks shouted and sprinted forward at the portal, but the arm holding the sword pulled back into it and the portal disappeared. Benn dropped to the ground and coughed up some blood, but his blood looked black and he mumbled something incoherent before his body exploded in a sphere of darkness that surrounded him. The thick darkness swirled around for a few seconds and then Benn's eyes widened on the inside of it.

Shanks ran over through the darkness and dispersed it with a wave of his sword, but he didn't like the look on his crewmate's face. "This power," Beckman muttered and pushed Shanks away, every dark thought he had rising to the surface. He lifted up his gun and pointed it at a member of his crew, a wicked smile on his face as he fired and the man flew off the dock, staining the water red.

No one could comprehend what had just happened, there wasn't enough time for shock. Screams started to be heard from back in town and the crowd that had just sprinted out of there looked away from the crew that was turning mutinous and looked up into the Port, only for their shock to increase a hundred fold.

A giant man who looked like he was made of a bunch of sacks of potatoes sewed together dropped out of a huge black portal in the sky. The monster had beady black eyes and a huge maniacal smile on his face as he started stomping on buildings right next to a giant three headed black dog with darkness spilling out of its mouth that emerged out of a huge black circle in the center of the Port. A blue-skinned man covered in red flames was standing on top of Cerberus and laughing like crazy. Hades turned to Oogie Boogie and shouted, "Get out of the way dimwit or you're going to get burned!"

"Oh yeah?" Oogie Boogie shouted. Not even a second later his left potato sack leg caught on fire, making him freak out and start running in circles, crushing houses beneath him as he did.

"Enough you fools!" Maleficent shouted as she appeared as well in a dark green circle in the sky. Her body twisted and distorted, transforming her into a huge dragon that roared at the top of her lungs before bellowing massive green flames down on the Port below.

Dark circles started appearing all over the dock and strange black forms started ripping themselves out of the ground one by one. They had little black antennae, or were wearing suits of armor. They all had black faces no matter what the rest of their bodies looked like, and more and more kept appearing, each one looking stronger than the last.

"I am Ansem," a voice made the dock tremble. Everyone looked up except for Shanks who had his sword pressed against Benn's rifle. The voice continued and a black bubble formed above them all. The man who formed inside the bubble had tan-skin and a large black form sticking out of his back with a face of its own and two large muscular black arms. He held out his arms to the sides, "No longer the Seeker of Darkness, I am the Lord of Darkness! Bow down before me and accept your annihilation, courtesy of the New Earth Government."

"They found out!" Billy exclaimed as if everyone else around him didn't already know that.

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked her captain who was looking up at this enemy furiously without a confused look on his face. He seemed like he knew what was happening and he looked back at her with a straight face, oddly serious at the moment, "Everyone!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs and his voice carried all over because of how wide he could expand his lungs with his rubber powers. "FIGHT!"

* * *

Inside the town, in an inn, lying on a bed next to his girlfriend, a boy sat up. He was seventeen years old and he got out from beneath the blankets quickly, his heart racing. The girl next to him reached her hand over and tried to pull him back down, but the shirtless boy jumped off the bed and ran to the window.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked, sitting up. She had shoulder length auburn hair and she jumped up in her pink bra and panties, running over to the window of their room for the night where her boyfriend was looking outside. His brown spiky hair was in the way and she giggled as she nudged him to the side so she could see out.

Her laughs got caught in her throat and the boy next to her grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her so her face was towards his own. "Kairi, what did I promise you?" He asked, a question he asked whenever they got in a situation like this. She nodded at him and he leaned forward, kissing her once on the lips before turning and diving through the still closed window.

Kairi ran over to the broken glass and looked outside at the Heartless flying all around the town. Her boyfriend flew right across the next rooftop and then his body engulfed in white light. When the light was gone, the same boy was there, only he had changed so instead of underwear he was wearing all white and had a black and white Keyblade floating above his head. The girl cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted out at him, "Good luck, Sora!"

* * *

 **Pao Town**

Timmy Turner walked around the corner and everywhere he looked, people were rushing about. For a small town like this, it was pretty uncommon for everyone to be in such a hurry. After what Shanks had told him though, he could understand why they'd be so angry.

The boy was walking around a strange town with a pink parakeet sitting on his shoulder. He was in Pao Town for a single purpose and he felt it was the right thing to do. Using the wish he made on the first day to sense out enemies, he had the ability to feel life-forces, other people called it ki, nen, renki, chakra, haki, there were many names for it depending on how it was utilized. While he was in the port helping out with the plans against the NEG, he sensed a ship with a very powerful person heading towards Port Royal, so he flew off to intercept them in case they were dangerous. When he arrived, he had a quick word with the strong captain who then mentioned something about bringing supplies for Port Royal. Timmy mentioned he was a part of a new resistance going on there and explained their intentions to the reasonable pirate. When he mentioned who he was, the pirate was shocked as Shanks had heard of the name many times before and they kept talking.

It was when Shanks mentioned the attack on Pao Town and said who the culprit was, that Timmy's eyes went dark. The boy had spent a few days trying to get past the Sith's mind barriers to learn all their information on the Underworld and had finally succeded, but it seemed like the lower members were kept in the dark about a lot. He knew of a few more of their leaders names now, and where some of their hideouts were, but he was positive he didn't know everything.

The boy told Shanks some of the information and the red haired pirate mentioned how he would need to go back and let the mayor in charge of Pao know what he told him. Timmy promised to do it instead since he could get there faster and asked Shanks to just keep going to Port Royal to give the resistance as much help as they could get before the NEG caught onto them.

The boy walked through the town until he reached a building that looked like it was recently built and had a lot of activity rushing in and out of it. On a crudely drawn sign above the entryway were the words, 'Town Hall.' Timmy Turner walked into the front doors and suddenly felt four sets of eyes on him. When he was walking through the town, everyone was too busy rushing around to notice the twelve year old boy, but in here, there were people who weren't fooled into thinking he was just a weak kid by how well he was masking his energy.

Vegeta looked over at Gohan and the boy was staring at the doorway too. "Who are you?" Gohan called over and the boy who walked in looked over with a small tilt of his head. The child had short brown hair and a long sleeved black muscle shirt that didn't cover up the fact that he was missing his left arm. His black pants didn't disguise his metal leg or foot either and the boy walked into the increasingly silent room.

"Should I get the mayor?" Najenda asked the short Saiyan Prince next to her who was frowning at this strange boy.

"No need," Laxus said from the doorway that he was leaning on the wall next to. "He's coming down now," as he finished speaking, the door opened and Goku stepped through the door, a wide smile on his face despite everyone else in the room frowning.

The mood of the whole town was pretty grim, but this man was smiling and he spread his arms wide as he saw the boy who entered his new house. "Whoa! You're a strong one, who are you? Wait..." the mayor said and the boy was confused at why this man was looking at him so funny. Goku was looking at the pink bird on his shoulder and then back at the kid's face, then at the bird, then at his left arm. "You're that kid!"

"Do I know you?" Timmy asked confused. Goku turned Super Saiyan for a second and his black spiky hair all shot up in one golden spike above the top of his head and his eyes changed color. It was weird, Goku's normally black eyes had had little green circles around his pupils since the first day he arrived on the planet, and now that he was Super Saiyan, his Sage Mode eyes were much more noticeable with the contrast. "You!" Timmy exclaimed, thinking back, "Goku right?"

"You know this brat Kakarott?" Vegeta asked as he looked back away from the kid and to Goku who was jogging across the room to the child.

Goku nodded fast and said, "This is... uh, what was your name?"

"Timmy," the boy replied and a few of the people in the room went wide-eyed. "Timmy Turner."

Ben Tennyson's eyes popped huge as he stared at the kid several inches shorter than him who was known worldwide. "No way," the thirteen year old whispered. Gohan felt similarly and he'd never heard his father talk about this kid before. Even Goku had heard a few stories about Timmy Turner and he started laughing and saying that he didn't know they were the same person.

"Anyway," Timmy said, not liking all the attention focused on him and wishing he'd brought his super suit, though then he would have been recognized a lot sooner. "I have some information about the Underworld that Shanks asked me to bring you." Now, Timmy was surprised to see even Goku's smile go away and the tone of the room definitely got a lot darker.

"Tell us," Vegeta growled. Leonardo wasn't paying much attention before as he was trying to stay focused on their plans, but hearing this, rage filled the ninja turtle for a moment and he glared up at the child who better not have been lying.

"I know where a few of their bases are, and some leaders..." the boy's voice faded off and he turned his head around so he was facing the nearest wall.

"What is it Sport?" the bird on his shoulder asked him and Timmy shook his head, not knowing but feeling dread fill his stomach.

"What do you know?!" Gohan shouted over at the boy who was being distracted.

Timmy's eyes narrowed as whatever he felt got a lot stronger. Then, all at once, whatever it was multiplied by the thousands and enormous powers emerged with it. "My friends are in danger!" He shouted and lifted off the ground, but Vegeta was beneath him in the second and grabbed him by the steel left foot.

"You're going to tell us what you know," the Prince growled.

"I will!" Timmy shouted.

"NOW!" Laxus roared taking a few steps from the wall.

Timmy kicked Vegeta's hand and the Prince was surprised by how his fingers actually hurt from the small flick of the boy's foot. "I was going to tell you everything I know!" The boy shouted at them, "But my friends are in trouble! Port Royal is under attack and I need to get back right now. Nami, Luffy, they all need my help!"

"Nami!?" Juvia shouted and most of the room looked over to an area where a few of the Fairy Tail stronger members were standing and debating before and were now mostly watching silently.

"You know who that is?" Natsu asked the blue haired girl. The pink haired Dragon Slayer wasn't screaming like everyone else, but he was glaring at the boy who wasn't telling them what they wanted to know. The boy was missing a lot of friends already, and the loss of Master Makarov hurt him, but he wasn't as enraged as Laxus, he was a little out of rage right now.

"Yes," Juvia said and looked around at all the angry faces aimed at this child who looked like he was going to leave without telling them where the Underworld were hiding. "Juvia was with them from the first day, until Fairy Tail found Juvia again. I must help them!" She ran over to the boy who nodded at her and said thanks.

Laxus and Vegeta calmed down a little and Gohan walked forward, "You said Luffy?" The younger Son boy questioned and Timmy nodded. Gohan sighed and felt in that direction, feeling thousands of evil powers, and more still emerging all over Port Royal.

"We don't get involved in NEG land," Laxus warned the others who looked ready to charge off and join the fight. "That's what keeps them from attacking us."

Timmy growled at their arrogance and how they were holding him up. "How about this, come help me out and I'll tell you all about the Underworld. I'll even help you drag them each to the surface and kick the crap out of them. Okay?" He looked around the room waiting for a reply, and then heard a voice behind him that made him smile wide.

"You got it Timmy!" Goku said. "Who's coming?" The Saiyan Mayor asked and looked around the room. Vegeta and Gohan stepped up immediately, followed by Juvia, Natsu, and Ben who was eager to fight alongside Timmy Turner. Ben was also thinking something else though, _I wonder if Luffy will be happy to see me._

"Quickly, let's go!" Timmy rushed out the door and the others followed close behind him.

"Lisanna," Gohan called back before he left the door and he held up Natsu and Ben behind him who both turned back to the short girl with long silver hair who was now sitting with only Cana. The young female looked over and the half-Saiyan child was annoyed that his father and Vegeta couldn't take a second to do this themselves, "Can you please watch the boys while we're gone?" Goten and Trunks were still only toddlers and he had no idea how long they'd be gone for.

"Sure thing Gohan," she called over and the boy ran outside. Ben and Natsu were about to follow him, when Lisanna kissed her hand and blew a kiss towards the door. Both boys went red in the face and then they saw the other person blushing and snapped their heads towards each other, glaring at each other as if saying, 'That was totally for me, why are you blushing?'

"I'm leaving without you if you're not here in one second," Vegeta said from in front of the building and Gohan was getting impatient too. As the other two boys ran outside, Goku grabbed the girl with curly blue hair and flew extremely fast after Timmy Turner who was flying like the devil was chasing him.

The Prince of all Saiyans grabbed Natsu and Gohan took Ben under the shoulders and they started flying through the air after Goku's golden streak in the sky. "We need to catch up," Gohan said, and Vegeta was already mid-transformation. Both of them turned Super Saiyan and they flew extra fast to catch up.

Ben and Natsu felt the wind rushing past their faces faster than they could barely see the blurry landscape passing beneath them, but their trip didn't last for very long. The length it took them to reach the Port was about the same amount of time they spent arguing about going or not.

When the Saiyans stopped flying up in the air, the three of them, their three passengers, and Timmy Turner stared down at the carnage covering most of Port Royal. "It's the Heartless!" Ben exclaimed and the others looked to this boy who seemed to know something about them.

Vegeta heard an explosion in the middle of town and looked over to see a huge black form that looked like a person with long shadowy tendrils for hair. The monstrous form was lifting higher up and the building it formed inside of broke apart even more as it enlarged. The Prince felt incredible evil auras coming from every one of the monsters and he shouted, "What the Hell is a Heartless?"

 **FD (First Day) +2**

Ben Tennison was walking with a group of over four hundred people. They'd all arrived in relatively the same area and stayed put for a long time waiting for some help. None came.

There were a few strong fighters at the sides, front, and back of the group. They protected them from an attack by this huge dragon on the first day. Just like the majority of people in the group, the strong ones were confused by what was happening and they were wandering with no real sense of direction.

Shikamaru took the front of the pack and he was just glad his close friend Choji was there with him. The fat boy was confused why they were there like his friend, but unlike Shikamaru, who was a military genius and had a real problem with not being able to figure this place out, Choji just went with it. He was just glad an unopened bag potato chips was still in the bottom of his bag that came with him when he appeared on this world.

Over on the right of the pack, Leone was walking and keeping her eyes peeled for danger. Every few seconds she'd look back down at her claws and check if she really was alive. The blonde girl was wearing all yellow, same color as her fur, and she was amazed her Imperial Arms that gave her her powers had been brought back as well as her life.

Taking up the rear was a boy with long silver hair who was very on guard. His head was moving back and forth to gaze up the cliffs on either side of the wide valley they were walking in. Although he seemed like he was very intense, his eyes were covered by a gray sash and it looked like he couldn't see. He was wearing a long black cloak that covered his whole body and he didn't have a weapon on him, but everyone still stayed away as if they knew he had a tremendous amount of power.

Then there was the literal giant on the left side of the pack. Most people were terrified at the sight of this two hundred foot tall man, carrying a large battleaxe and shield while always laughing in a mad way. "Gababababa! Where are we heading shadow kid?" He called up to the teenager at the front of the pack.

Shikamaru grimaced at the nickname and even more at the fact that he didn't have a concrete answer for the giant. "After we get to the top of that hill," the boy in the green vest shouted so everyone could hear him. "I'll have a better view of the area and we can figure out the right direction to go."

"I could just tell you what's on the other side," Brogy suggested and everyone stopped and looked up at the giant who could already see over the top of the hill at the end of the valley. "There's a tiny human building under construction, right on the coastline that stretches for miles North and South. We're about to reach an ocean."

"Could've mentioned that sooner," Ben muttered inside the crowd and the kid next to him smirked and nodded, totally agreeing with the eleven year old.

The boy next to Ben was wearing a school uniform and had hair that looked like it was probably combed back a few days ago with gel in it, but now without a shower for a few days it was a mess. "I'm Ben by the way," the older boy greeted the kid who didn't look much younger but was a foot shorter than him.

"Dash," the kid replied to his new older friend and he shook Ben's hand. Ben was surprised by the little kid's strong grip, while Dash was interested in the glowing green watch on Ben's wrist.

Shikamaru had a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he wondered why the giant didn't say anything sooner. _Under construction? It doesn't seem like anyone was here before two days ago, so someone's started figuring stuff out._ "We'll head towards that building then!" Shikamaru shouted.

A few of the people in the back of the pack started to feel the ground beneath their feet tremble. The giant hadn't taken a step yet so they didn't know what it was from. They looked at each other and then turned around slowly to the back of the valley they'd just walked through.

"What the Hell?!" A woman shouted and stumbled backwards away from the back of the group. More and more people were looking back and stared at the large dust cloud rising up off the dirt.

Ben took a few steps back and the boy next to him did as well. They were shorter than most of the adults so they couldn't see what was coming that was making everyone run away, but they were feeling nervous after seeing a what a of these few really strong fighters could do in the last forty-eight hours.

While most people started running forward, the two young boys didn't turn around from the back of the group. Enough people finally ran past that they could see the back and the other end of the valley that was filled with horses. On every horse was a tan-skinned, muscular, hairy brutish man. They were carrying swords, curved knives; all of them had weapons and they were all screaming bloodthirsty warcries.

Neither Ben nor Dash turned away and they stared over at the one person still in the back of the pack. The guy with silver hair was walking slowly back towards the horses rushing in and a few of the riders slowed their mounts.

The Dothraki Horde felt a little nervous at the sight of this sole fighter walking towards them. His black cloak looked ominous and as he held up his right hand, a long black and red blade formed. The boy held the hilt out to the side so the blade crossed over his body and he slashed it across in front of him a few times before getting in a fighting stance.

"That's it?!" Ben wondered. He thought maybe the guy would have magic powers or have some crazy abilities, but if that weapon was it... "He's going to need some help," Ben said. He turned to the shorter kid next to him, "You should get out of here."

"I was about to say the same thing to you," Dash retorted. Both of them were about to show off what they got, when the silver haired guy leapt off the ground so he was twenty feet up in the air.

Riku hit the top of his arc and did a backflip that continued until his body was parallel to the ground. He held his Keyblade in his right hand out to the side and divebombed towards the front of the stampede. He shot down like a missile and clashed his Keyblade with the strongest looking enemy's sword.

Khal Drogo grunted as he clashed blades with this teenager. Riku pushed against him hard and the two parried blades. The teenage boy flipped backwards and landed in front of the pack of horses. He knew he couldn't waste time on one horse at a time, so he lifted up his Keyblade. "Thundaga!" Two dozen lightning bolts came out of the sky around Riku and slammed into the front line of Dothraki warriors.

Khal Drogo pulled on the reins of his horse a second before as he sensed the boy was up to something. The bolt hit right in front of his horse and it reared up in fear. A Dothraki warlord would never fall off his horse though and he grabbed it by the mane and soothed it.

Dash and Ben were watching in amazement, when they heard horrified shouts coming from the right side of the pack. Their whole group was running up the hill at the end of the valley now to try and reach that building on the coast before getting attacked. They all hoped it would be a safe haven for them.

While they were running though, something started coming over the cliff on their right side. At first it was just a cold gust of wind, but a dense fog rolled off the cliff a few seconds later and it gave everyone running the chills.

Shikamaru looked back over his shoulder and saw the silver haired guy who was bringing up the rear was now in full on battle with the entire horde of horsemen who attacked. He frowned and hated the fact he was leaving the guy behind, but even more so since there were two kids all the way back there who were apparently too scared to run and were just watching the Dothraki horde fight that guy. Suddenly, the black haired ninja felt chills and he and Choji stopped running at the front of the pack.

The two ninja turned their heads to the dense fog and watched a shadowed figure walk out from inside it. The man came out into the open and his skin was light blue, with a crown made of ice on his head. The Night's King looked back and forth across the top of the hill and back into the valley. There were so many humans waiting to be turned into corpses for his army.

The blue figure rose his arms and from out of the fog behind him, people started charging out. Every living human there stared in fear at the blue eyed zombies charging out of the fog covered in fresh wounds. Their flesh was still fresh and a few people recognized friends and screamed in horror for them.

"Kyle!" Stan Marsh shouted and took a few steps back as the ginger boy in the green hat ran out of the fog faster than Stan had ever seen him run. "Kyle what are you-" the Jewish boy jumped and Kenny pushed Stan out of the way, getting in the way instead.

The Jewish kid in the torn orange coat bit into Kenny's neck and ripped up, tearing his flesh off and making blood splatter up in the air.

"Oh my God, you killed Kenny!" Stan shouted, but was already backpedaling and spun around. He started sprinting away with hundreds of other people to try and escape.

"Shikamaru," Choji said as he grabbed his best friend and held him back. "You have to lead them away from here! I'll handle this." Choji knew he was needed when he saw that strong blonde haired girl get swarmed by a few dozen of the zombies at the same time. Even her superhuman strength couldn't stop all of them.

Leone screamed at the top of her lungs as her left arm got bitten into. She swiped at the dead teenage girl who did it and cut the girl's head clean in half, but she felt another bite on her leg and then one on the back of her neck.

She fell to her knees and felt them all falling down on her. _This is it. And I didn't even get to say hey to Tatsumi_... She opened her eyes as she realized her thoughts were going on for too long, but she was no longer over near the zombies.

Instead, Leone was sitting between two boys. One of them was short and wearing a school uniform that he was in the process of ripping off. Underneath Dash's uniform was his real outfit, his super suit. The red costume had a letter 'i' written over a black circle in the center of his chest.

The other boy next to her was a little taller wearing a white t-shirt and green pants. He was mid-sentence telling Dash to look over at that lion girl who was surrounded by man-eating zombies, when suddenly she was in between them. "H-How did you-"

"I'm really fast," Dash cut him off since there wasn't any more time to explain. "Are you alright?" The little boy asked Leone who was staring at her wounds and seeing they weren't too bad. Her regenerative powers were back when her Imperial Arms reappeared so the small flesh wounds were nothing to her immune system.

"Yeah kid," she stood up and the other two watched as she put her left hand on her right shoulder and swung her arm around a few times. Her bite marks were going away and the girl snarled a toothy smirk, "Now," she turned back towards the army of zombies sprinting towards the retreating group of civilians, "let's..." The two boys were getting ready to charge in with her. "Get out of here!" Leone grabbed each boy by an arm and started running to the left side of the group.

Most of the people they were with were running forward to try and reach that building up ahead that Brogy saw, but that's where all the zombies were running towards too. "I'm not running," Ben exclaimed after the shock of her pulling him the other way went away. He pushed her hand off and the teenage girl turned to yell at him, but the ground started shaking again, this time much worse than when the giant walked and from the horses.

"What now?!" Shikamaru shouted as he looked over his left shoulder. He half-expected to see the giant running and taking harder steps, but he also half-expected to see some crazy other sight, and he hated how he was right with the latter guess. His mind blanked for a second and he couldn't take another step he was too busy slowly lifting up his head to see the green beast four times taller than the giant.

"It's GODZILLA!" a short Asian man wearing glasses shouted as he pointed up at the massive monster on their left side. He stopped running and backed up a few steps, turning around and running back, only to get tackled by an undead muscular man who started tearing him apart with his teeth.

"Choji!" Shikamaru shouted and looked over for his friend. All he saw was the fog for a few seconds, but then all the fog started spinning around and dispersed out as Choji was rolling around in his Human Boulder. The fog spread around him and he shot out in a line, trampling hundreds of zombies and going right through the enemy leader who dispersed into a million ice shards. Shikamaru thought it might have been over, but the ice shards were moving in too defined a pattern and he watched in frustration as the enemy reformed on the edge of the same cliff. All his men were crawling back up to their feet too or dragging themselves across the ground if their bones were too damaged to stand, but no zombies were defeated by Choji's strength.

Back in the center of the Dothraki Horde, Riku was protecting himself from every direction and bashing these men back and forth. However, they were on horseback and when they swung at him and he dodged, he couldn't swing back at them fast enough to hit them. Their horses carried them away too quickly and Riku jumped up, spinning and kicking a man on the side of his head. The foot to the temple knocked the guy clean off his horse and into several others who also flew off.

Riku got on the horse and pulled its reins to the left. He was surrounded in a large area by the Dothraki who were circling around him. Every second another would rush in from a part of the outside that Riku wasn't watching and he had to guard from every direction at the same time. The boy saw two horses coming at him from opposite directions and he couldn't dodge this time.

The silver haired teenager was getting jeered at by all the enemies who wanted this boy dead. He lowered his head and the blindfold over his eyes dropped off. At the same time, he lifted up his left arm to the side where the second man was charging and another blade formed in his hand, this one completely black without the red hilt and outline that he had on the one in his right hand. He blocked both of his enemies' attacks and then smashed his weapons against them harder, knocking the blades high up in the air.

Riku tilted his head to the left from pure reflex, and it saved his life as an arrow soared past right in front of his eyes. The Dothraki were superior bowmen, having trained since they were children, and now a few were firing at him, and he swung his Keyblades in the air to bat them down.

"Ahh!" Riku shouted as his left leg got hit by an arrow. He looked down off the side of the horse and the shaft was going right through his left leg. It was good the arrow didn't go all the way into the horse or it would have pinned him to its body and restricted his movement. "I can do this," he growled and pointed his Keyblades in different directions, firing Firaga and Blizzaga, freezing and burning a dozen of his enemies. There were still over a few hundred of them though and Riku was out of magic power. "This is bad," he muttered to himself.

 _ **"You can always use me..."**_ a voice whispered in the back of Riku's head and he grabbed his right temple tight, not having heard that voice for a long time. _**"You know it's the only option..."**_ Xehanort's Heartless whispered inside Riku's head and he hated this side of him, the side he always wanted to rid himself of but never could. The darkness had become a part of him, but he'd hid it deep inside. "That's not true!" he shouted and some of the warriors circling him were staring at the teenager who seemed to be losing it and wasn't even paying much attention anymore.

Khal Drogo saw his moment and shot in from the side, kicking his horse multiple times to make it go faster while raising his long sickle. He twirled it around in his hand and rose it for one final strike.

 _ **"Are you really going to let all those people die, because you're afraid of the darkness?"**_

"I'm not AFRAID!" Riku roared and lifted up his head, glaring straight into the eyes of Khal Drogo. No matter how much darkness showed in this boy's eyes, the Warlord was not a weakling and didn't falter upon bringing his weapon down. However, Riku's blade was now in his hand hovering right beneath the sickle, and he stopped the Khal's blade, then pushed back so hard that the steel weapon snapped.

Khal Drogo's eyes went wide for a second and then the boy facing him smiled, an evil grin that stretched from ear to ear. "I've been locked up for too long," a voice spoke that sounded like one person speaking on top of another. Riku opened his mouth to continue, but the teen's voice groaned angrily and then the boy's came back. "I've opened myself back up to the darkness," his skin was trying to shift to make him look like Xehanort's Heartless, but he stopped it. "But, I won't let it control me!" he shouted and rose both of his arms, crossing them and roaring.

Ben, Dash, and Leone were standing in a small clearing at the bottom of the hill. They had cliffs on either side of them, and in every direction, they were cornered. "We have to run boys!" Leone yelled at them.

"No!" Ben exclaimed and pushed away her hand as she tried to grab him again. He looked up the hill where the zombies had reached the people. The undead mob was faster than the people and he was watching the group they'd been traveling with for two days get ripped apart. He was terrified, but he'd saved the universe before, he had to be able to save at least these people. "It's Hero Time!" he shouted and his watch lifted up a little.

The eleven year old slammed down on the top of his watch and a bright light engulfed him. Leone and Dash looked away, and when they looked back they were stunned to see that instead of the same little boy, a large alien made of molten rocks and covered in fire was standing in his place. "Nice, Heatblast," the same boy's voice spoke from the alien's mouth.

"Coooool," Dash said in an amazed voice.

Ben smirked and then the ground underneath his feet burst into flames and he was propelled off the floor with streams of fire coming from the soles of his feet. He soared through the air while charging a large blast of fire in both hands. Once he got above the white walkers, he threw his fireballs down and watched those seemingly unkillable zombies burst into flames and stop chasing people around. "Yeah!" the boy cheered at finding their weakness and pointed his hands like guns, flicking them back like he was shooting.

Stan was pushing his best friend off of him and Kyle was pushing down on top of him trying to get a bite like he did out of Kenny. Suddenly, the red headed boy stopped attacking and Stan pushed the flaming ginger kid off of him. Kyle wriggled around a few times, but the fire killed this zombie like it killed all the zombies around him.

Choji saw that flames were the only thing that could take down this army meaning his attacks were useless, so he decided to go help that giant instead. He started getting bigger and running across the hill while being careful to avoid stepping on any people. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" he yelled and his right arm expanded more than it already was in his giant form.

Brogy had blood coming down his face and he was still laughing. He was amazed by how powerful this lizard dragon thing was that knew more than just destruction. It was using its feet, tail, and arms as weapons, and damn it knew how to fight. "Gababababa!" The giant laughed as he ducked down and let the other fighter's fist fly over his face to punch the monster in the stomach.

Choji's punch dented Godzilla's stomach in and the lizard skid back across the ground. He charged forward with Brogy by his side and the giant swung his axe followed up by blocking a lizard punch with his large wooden shield. Choji jumped up in the air and did a front flip, bringing down his huge left leg towards Godzilla's head. As he was about to hit the monster, Godzilla stunned everyone by jumping backwards and then staying up in the air, the giant multiple thousand ton monster flying in the air without any wings.

"You don't see that every day," Leone whispered as she stumbled back and fell on her butt. The short boy next to her wearing a red uniform looked around and he saw most of the zombie army was defeated easily once the flame attacks started, though now Ben was fighting one on one with that guy wearing an ice crown.

Dash made the decision and turned around, rushing over towards the silver haired guy who was surrounded by enemies. The extremely fast boy appeared behind Riku and caught an arrow that was soaring at him. He smirked and looked back to brag about how he saved the guy's life, when he saw a muscular black shadow arm sticking out of the older teen's back, ready to catch the arrow himself.

"What are you doing here kid?!" Riku shouted as this boy seemed to just sprint into danger. Before Dash could answer, Riku jumped off his horse and at the boy. Dash clenched his eyes shut and crossed his arms in fear and then heard a grunt behind him. He opened his eyes and slowly turned, seeing Riku inches away with his right Keyblade in a full-finished swing and an enemy flying backwards off his horse.

Khal Drogo was slowly getting up off the floor, never feeling so ashamed in his life. He'd been knocked off his horse when his weapon broke and he sprinted forward, diving and tackling the silver haired kid who was turning back to the short blonde haired kid.

Dash was going to tackle the guy off of his new friend who saved him, but there were over a dozen other enemies diving in at the same moment. He turned and watched them all dropping in on him. His eyes opened in panic and he started sprinting around, moving faster than the eye could see and beating these men who only saw a blur.

Ben was on the right cliff surrounded on all sides by burning bodies and the smell was making him grimace. Usually he liked a good fight, but this was disgusting and his icy enemy was seeming to enjoy it. He knew he didn't have a lot of time left on his Omnitrix and he needed to finish this guy while he still had his alien fire powers. He shot forward and kicked for the Night's King's head, but the zombie leader ducked and his leg went right over.

The blue skinned monster rose a sword and stuck it through Ben's right leg, causing the boy to wince in pain and spin around in midair so he was facing downwards. He swung both of his arms in an X-shape and the cross of fire slammed into the undead army's King. The Night's King crossed his arms and the flames seemed to hesitate for a moment, melting him a little before sizzling out and creating a fog of steam.

Ben roared and the Night's King started lifting his sword again to impale the kid through the chest, but Ben was so angry and he didn't have the time to swing his arms back across his body again. His rage fueled him and he opened his mouth as wide as he could, feeling the fire burning inside him grow hotter than ever. Flames built up inside his throat and the zombie's eyes didn't have time to go wide as a blast of flames shot out of Ben's mouth and completely engulfed him, along with half the cliff, blasting it to pieces that flew out in every direction.

Shikamaru stopped hearing as loud screams of fear behind him and was glad so many people were still with him. They were running down the opposite side of the hill towards the building that was not a small structure like Brogy implied, though to the giant he figured any human building was probably puny. The ninja smiled at the sight of people around the outside of the building and everyone was rushing around, probably noticing the giants fighting not that far away and the swarm of people sprinting towards them.

Ben 10 smirked as he transformed back into a small child. He looked around and the smirk went away a little. He was happy that he defeated all the zombies and saved the people, giving them time to retreat, but the sight of all these dead burning people didn't make him too happy. The ground was pretty ripped up around him and he climbed up the side of the small crater he created. _Wow, I didn't know Heatblast could make that big of a... heat, blast,_ the boy couldn't stay in a bad mood after such a great fight, but when he got to the edge of the cliff's crater he stopped moving and dropped his jaw.

Godzilla spun in a three sixty and its spiked tail slammed into Choji, sending him tumbling backwards across the valley that luckily didn't have anyone there anymore. Most of the group had already passed over the hill, but the Dothraki, Dash, and that silver haired fighter were further back in the valley still locked in combat.

The small child running in and out between horses was afraid of all the feet stomping around him. Swords and weapons were coming down and swinging near his head and he had to keep moving to avoid getting hit. The floor shook horribly as the giant slammed into the valley in front of them, but the fighters were all still going as if nothing was happening around them. Dash figured he'd have to be that strong too and jumped up and landed on the nearest horse's head. The horse rider growled and swung his blade forward, but Dash easily moved out of the way and punched forward, the speed of his punch packing a powerful blow. He kept going and punched over and over before seeing an arrow coming at him from the back and ducking down.

The arrow flew over Dash's head and slammed into the rider with a bruised face in front of him. He stood up to continue punching the man, but then came eye to eye with the dying man on his horse. The shirtless Dothraki warrior reached up to his throat and grabbed it as blood spurted out from the hole made by his own comrade's arrow.

The man fell off his horse and was instantly trampled by other horses running around, but Dash was just standing still on the moving horse he was on, trying to process what had just happened.

Riku saw the ten year old not moving on the back of the horse and his eyes went wide. He was too far from the boy and two riders were coming from opposite directions to try and attack this distracted kid. He rose his Keyblades to use magic, but two men already off their horses clashed blades with him and he had to parry them away instead.

"DASH!" a voice yelled and the two riders heading for the short blonde kid looked up to see a boy in green pants falling with a long ice sword in his hands. Ben had seen the battle going on down there, and he no longer cared about the giant monsters who he could do nothing about in his current form. He didn't want to run away and join up with the others like everyone else, he wanted to keep helping. With the Night's King's sword in hand, the one thing that didn't get destroyed by his heat breath, he sprinted into the battle and jumped up over the horses.

Ben came back down and as he descended, swiped the blade across one of the foes' chests. The Dothraki rider fell backwards and lost his grip on his reins, while Ben spun and clashed the sword against the next man's sickle. The two weapons clashed and Ben felt himself getting pushed back, but he looked down at the boy standing in shock next to him and he yelled, "Raahhhh!" the enemy rider went wide-eyed at the sudden burst of strength and it was his blade that got knocked back. He kept riding past the boys' horse, but Ben saw their horse was heading straight for three bowmen who were pointing their bows from the backs of their horses.

The eleven year old knew he couldn't stay on the horse any longer and grabbed Dash by the hand. "Let's go!" he shouted and jumped off the horse. As he looked back, he saw two arrows zip over the back of the horse while one hit it in the forehead and it slammed into the ground before flipping over and skidding into the group of enemies who didn't move their horses in time and were knocked down.

"Nice," the boy said with a half-pump of his fist. Before he could finish celebrating, he hit the ground and he and Dash tumbled across the grass. Ben held his hands over the back of his head and rolled so he was over Dash, protecting the boy in case a horse stepped on them. He was shaking and waiting for one to hit them, but the hooves sounded a little distant and he peeked his head up.

The silver haired teen was standing there with his weapons raised and a large black form protruding out of his back. It had a dark face with small white eyes and two large muscular shadow arms sticking out of it. It looked menacing and the Dothraki were standing back a little nervously. "Who are you?" Ben asked the older boy who he thought protected him and Dash by coming to their side.

However, Riku thought the same thing about these two boys who came to help him with these overwhelming enemies who he might've had to dip farther into the darkness to defeat without them. "Riku," he said calmly and then looked down at the blonde kid who was nervously shaking on the ground. "Are you a baby?" Riku asked. He didn't want to sound cruel, but this kid was a proud boy a few minutes ago, he knew how to get to him.

Dash lifted up his head and saw the sixteen year old smiling down at him. "Do you need some help, little girl?" the taunts seemed unnecessary to Ben who was going to scold Riku for being so nasty.

"Of course I don't," Dash remarked and Ben turned in surprise to see Dash standing up. The little boy turned into a blur for a second and he reappeared holding ten arrows in his hands, ones that must have just been fired at them unbeknownst to the other two, "And the name's Dash," he commented with a small smirk, his cockiness returning.

"Oh, you think you're fast huh?" Ben asked as he saw his watch change colors from red to green, showing that he was ready to transform again. "Wait 'til you see this!" he slammed his hand down on his watch and was hoping to turn into his fastest alien, XLR8. When the green flash of light went away, the boy moaned and complained, "Cannonbolt?! Whatever," he looked up and his scary yellow alien's face made a few of the Dothraki falter and the archers who were currently firing missed their targets by a long shot because of the surprise at seeing that little boy transform.

"What was that?" Riku asked this other kid.

"I can turn into aliens with my watch, it's called the Omnitrix," Ben bragged. He figured he knew this guy's name now so he might as well add his own, "and I'm Ben by the way."

"Alright, now that we're all acquainted," Dash said with a cocky smirk that appeared on Ben's alien face and Riku's face as well. "Let's kick some butt!" The three of them sprinted forward with weapons and fists pulled back and the enemies were very nervous now and held up their weapons in defense as the three boys clashed with them.

The battle started raging on very one-sidedly and soon any Dothraki still on their horses were riding back the other way through the valley. The three boys looked around at all their moaning or unconscious enemies on the floor and started cheering. Riku was the most restrained celebrator of them, but he still fist pumped once his Keyblades disappeared and the black form on his back sank back into his skin. He looked at Ben and Dash and smiled at the two kids who came to help him.

Suddenly, the three boys almost fell over as the ground shook and they spun to where they felt the vibration come from. Brogy the giant had slammed Godzilla down between the two cliffs on their side of the hill and the boys started cheering and rooting for him. Choji was nowhere to be seen, but it looked like this giant one fourth the size of the monster was also a really strong fighter and could take him down.

Brogy jumped up with an elbow raised and brought it down on the monster's throat. Godzilla's body arched up and the giant laughed as he headbutted it in the face. He felt he was finally getting somewhere now and he brought his head up, coming down again to slam the lizard in the face.

Ben's smile slowly faded as he watched the lizard's mouth open and it reminded him a lot of something he did very recently. The image of the Night's King going in for a final strike flashed in his mind and he remembered opening his mouth... and then... "Brogy no!" Ben shouted, thinking he knew what was about to come.

The giant couldn't even hear the boy over the sounds of his own laughs and continued bringing his head down to smash into the lizard's face. He felt that one more bone-crushing blow like that would crush it for sure. When he was only a few dozen yards from hitting, (which is very close for a giant), he saw some steam coming from the back of Godzilla's throat, and as his mind started to wonder what that was, the flames erupted from the monster's mouth.

Riku, Ben, and Dash stared on in horror as the giant screamed and flames covered his entire head. The burst of fire never stopped coming from Godzilla's mouth and shot miles up in the sky. The three of them could feel the heat of the enormous pillar on their own skin and had to back up to protect themselves; they couldn't even imagine how hot it was in the center of all that.

Godzilla stopped firing for a second and snapped its head forward, biting down on Brogy's head. Its bottom jaw was under the giant's chin, while its top jaw was clamping down on the giant's helmet. "RRRAAAAGGGH-" the giant's roar was cut off as his helmet splintered and the lizard's mouth chomped straight through it, biting down through his face.

"Holy..." Ben whispered as he saw Godzilla kick up and knock the twitching giant up in the air. The huge lizard monster got off its back and jumped up in the air, spinning around like it didn't weigh tens of thousands of tons and slamming Brogy with its tail, sending the giant flying miles into the distance over the ocean.

The group of a few hundred running towards the coast saw the shadow fly over them and looked up to see their giant friend flying away. He was face down as he flew so they all saw the horribly disfigured look of the inside of his face since Godzilla bit off all his skin. Blood rained down in buckets and they had to dive out of the way as the grass stained red.

The people in the building were finally coming out to meet Shikamaru and his crowd, but the Chunin was surprised to see they weren't running to them, but rather riding inside large robots. The robots' legs had wheels on the bottoms and were racing across the ground easily, but when Shikamaru looked at their arms, he became nervous at the sight of the machine guns they had.

One of the robots stopped in front of the crowd and it was a different color than all the blue ones. This one was purple and the back of it opened up, a woman with purple hair getting out and looking over the crowd. "Are there any Brittanians amongst you?" Cornelia asked.

"What the Hell is a Brittanian?!" Someone just shouted as he continued running forward. "We have to get away from those monsters."

"Brittanians are the master race," the woman said as she stepped back inside her vehicle and its arms rose up to face the crowd. "Everyone else is just wasting our resources."

The ninja leading the group forward froze and looked up slowly at the few dozen robots who weren't moving out of his way and were instead raising their weapons at him. "Hold on. Wait a minute!"

The sound of gunfire rang out all over as the robots unleashed their weapons on this crowd. Shikamaru was horrified and started jumping back and forth to dodge the strange flying things coming out of the weapons, but he couldn't dodge them all and he felt a few rip through him. He'd never seen bullets before in his world, and he didn't know how much strength they had until they tore through him and the hundreds of people he was still with.

An injured Choji was limping up the hill to tell Shikamaru that he couldn't handle the giant lizard monster, when he saw the robots slaughtering the crowd they were leading before. "RAAA!" Human Boulder!" he roared, unable to think for a moment about what was going on and just hoping he'd reach them before everyone was dead.

Riku, Dash, and Ben were all still running up the other side of the hill and they saw Godzilla was turning his attention towards the coast, starting to take steps over there. "He's heading after everyone else!" Dash shouted and the other two taller boys agreed and ran on either side of the boy to the top of the hill. Dash wasn't at his top speed, but he still ran fast enough to get to the top of the hill before them, and once he was there, he froze and his eyes widened into saucers.

Ben and Riku wondered why he stopped, but then they got to the top of the hill and stared down. All three of them became planted to the ground they were standing on and watched as the girl who had those regenerative powers had caught up to the main group and was trying to stop the robots. She jumped up, but the Britannian Princess had seen her slice through two of her men's transports and rolled backwards to dodge. Cornelia knew she'd made the right move when the ground she was just standing beneath where Leone punched exploded outwards. Then, the purple haired woman fired at the girl, slamming dozens of bullets into her faster than she could regenerate herself.

Over in another section, a group of thirty people were surrounded by a circle of those robots and were getting annihilated. All the way at the end, the fat orange haired ninja wearing all red was on his knees, holding out his arms in a protective way to stop the bullets from hitting the people he had behind him. Little did he know, four more robots were coming up behind him and all unloaded their ammo into the group he was guarding and into Choji's own back.

All this happened within the ten seconds of the boys reaching the top of the hill and even Riku was shaking a little, though he was more in rage than the fear the two younger kids felt. The teenager snarled and was ready to charge down there himself, "Heal," he muttered and a Keyblade formed in his hand, casting a green light over his body that made the wounds he got during he battle with the Dothraki Horde go away.

Ben and Dash looked to their left where Riku took a step forward, but then the silver haired teen stopped and looked above all the robots near the coast. Everyone looked up at that spot at the same time as Cornelia told her men to look up, Godzilla's attention shifted, and the three boys all looked at him.

"I didn't get here fast enough," the short bald man in the ripped up orange gi whispered. He'd been all over this huge planet for days on end now, fighting monsters with impossible powers and battling to the extent of his abilities. Krillin had started feeling small ki's disappear over here earlier, but there were already some strong good ones here protecting the weaker ones and he thought they could handle it while he finished dealing with his last enemy.

It was when he felt the second largest power disappear and get thrown far into the distance that he became worried and started flying over. Before he could reach though, almost all of the other large powers disappeared and he'd come just in time to see a group of innocent people getting hit by bullets and dropping. As he scanned the area, he realized that they were all dead, that entire group he'd felt earlier. His rage bubbled over and he roared at the top of his lungs, a white aura surrounding him and flaring off in different directions.

The ground started to shake and Cornelia pointed up at him. "Fire!" she yelled and her men rose their weapons, firing hundreds of bullets at the man with their futuristic advanced weaponry. Krillin floated there in the air as bullets slammed into him and then a few cannons down below fired too and slammed into him, making an explosion in the sky that got larger with every attack and filled the air around him with smoke.

Godzilla was flying over the field slowly and it knew the person inside that cloud of smoke was still alive. The boys on the hilltop didn't know this though, and they were terrified of this army's strength. The army and the huge lizard combined were going to be impossible to defeat and they knew it.

Then the smoke cleared.

All the people in their robots and the boys up on the hill a mile away gasped at the sight of the man inside the smoke. He was completely okay, only his clothes getting more damaged by the attack.

"People like you make me sick," the short man flying in the sky spoke. He spoke in such a tone that no one below dared try attacking him again. They all just stared at him in terrified awe. "No, scratch that," the midget corrected himself, "you don't even deserve to be called _people_ after what you've done." He looked around at all the slaughtered people around the coastal area and his stomach clenched up, then he felt a fire inside him he'd rarely ever felt before in his life. The last time he felt it he had just watched one of his closest friends, Yamcha, get killed by a Saibaman's sneak attack from behind. His rage had bubbled over back then and he slaughtered the other Saibamen who still remained.

"No," Krillin spoke, his voice carrying to everyone present no matter how close they were to him. "No, _monsters_ like you don't have the right to call themselves people."

"Don't talk like you're so high and mighty," the woman in the purple robot called out. "The Britannians were born better than-"

"No one," Krillin finished for Corenelia in a furious tone. "You aren't born better than anyone," he yelled and lifted up his left hand. These people were beyond saving. A white light surrounded his fist and then grew into a ball of energy that floated above his hand. "Now, die." The short man in the torn and burnt orange gi swung his arm down and the ball flew towards the ground.

"What's that going to do?" Ben asked as he saw the small white ball heading for the ground. All the robots dodged easily and the ball didn't hit any of them. Before Ben could say how stupid an attack that was, his jaw dropped as the white ball hit the ground and expanded a hundred times. It engulfed all of the robots in its light and pieces of earth went flying in every direction. The wind threatened to knock the boys off the hill's edge and tumbling back down the other side, so Dash had to drop down and hold onto the grass for dear life.

Ben's yellow alien body started blinking red and Cannonbolt transformed back into a child. His round alien's face from a few seconds before couldn't show as much shock as this human boy had on his face. He had to bend his knees and cross his arms to avoid being pushed back by the massive explosion.

When it died down, the three of them looked forward again to see the short man hovering above a huge crater in the ground full of broken machinery. He started turning his attention to the giant monster flying towards him and he pulled his arms to his side. "Kamehame..."

Godzilla seemed to know something was coming and it opened its mouth wide again. The three boys thought it might have been all over for the bald man when the lizard opened its mouth and released a huge blast of fire, but right when the flames were about to hit the fighter, he screamed.

"Haaaa!" Krillin yelled and pushed his hands forward. The blue light in the palms of his hands pushed forward and turned into a beam of light. The ball at the end of the light pressed against the flames and then pushed them apart as it kept flying forward. The ball of energy flew straight into Godzilla's mouth as the lizard was closing its jaws.

Ben stumbled backwards as light seeped through the lizard's teeth, out its nose, its ears, and then it's very skin started to glow. Cracks formed in it where the light leaked out and then it exploded outwards in a huge ball of blue light.

Krillin watched as the monster exploded and then he turned his head to the left, looking over at a hilltop with a few figures on it. _They seem alright,_ he flew a little towards them and then felt a few small ki's going out two hundred miles to the east where a larger malevolent one was spiking. His eyelids were half-open, so he slapped himself across the face and turned around, sensing for his other comrades in the Z-fighters. "Looks like I'm closest..."

He flew off in a streak of white light and pushed himself to his limits, not wanting to get there too late like it was when he arrived here.

Ben watched as he left and then the boy turned and helped Dash back up to his feet. "Don't look over there," Ben told the shorter kid and spun him around so he was facing the other side of the hill they'd just come from.

"We should get going," Riku said and the two younger boys looked at the silver haired teen. Riku was looking over towards the building on the coast that got partially caught in Krillin's first explosion. "That building isn't completely destroyed," he turned to their youngest member, "can you go check it out Dash?"

"What? Why me?" Dash asked nervously after seeing all those people get slaughtered by the ones who came from that building.

"You can get in and out so fast that if anyone is remaining, you won't have to fight them." Riku explained.

"Why should he have to do that?" Ben asked the older kid who was bossing them around already.

Riku growled at the stupid question but knew he would have to deal being stuck with only these two kids. "Best case scenario: there's food, supplies, and hopefully some of those powerful battle suits." The silver haired teen looked at the other two whose stomachs chose that moment to growl loudly at them.

Dash nodded and Ben turned the kid so they were making eye contact. "Go quick, and don't look around too much," Ben ordered the boy who just nodded again. He didn't want the kid to have to see what he did when he finished off that zombie army, but he knew Dash wouldn't be able to avoid looking for at least a second.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked as soon as Dash ran off. "We're on our own," he turned to the teenager next to him and Riku shook his head which confused Ben.

"I've seen people here who knew others they were traveling with. I'd bet my friends are somewhere on this world. Yours and Dash's too. We should look around for them." Riku explained and Ben nodded, liking that idea.

 _Gwen, Grandpa, I'll find you guys,_ he thought and clenched his fists. Ben Tennison looked up at the blue sky and smiled, _I'll definitely find you._

 **FD+12**

"It's time to leave," Ben called out as he rushed in the doors of their temporary base. It turned out those Britannians collected a lot of food to support their army before they were destroyed. All that food was enough for the three boys to sustain themselves on while using the empty building for shelter.

Dash came running around a corner and slammed right into Ben, both of them stumbling back a bit disoriented. Dash rubbed his forehead and looked up at the taller eleven year old. "Why what happened?" Dash asked quickly.

"What did you do Ben?!" They both heard Riku shout from the top of the building where they'd set up an observation tower that could see even over the hill they'd ascended to get here. This way they could see over the water, down the coastline in either direction, and back through the valley.

Dash and Ben started running through halls and up stairs to get to the top floor. The brown haired boy in green pants was soaking wet and his normally green watch was still in the red. When he got to the roof, he and Dash looked out to the west where Riku was already looking with a pair of binoculars.

"What happened?" Riku scolded as he lowered the binoculars and looked sternly at Ben.

"I was out fishing as Ripjaws," Ben started in a nervous tone. One of his aliens had gills and was a faster swimmer than most fish in the sea. "I had just caught this big fish, when I saw this huge shadow passed beneath me."

"Well," Riku said as he stared out at the huge tidal wave forming out in the water. There was a shadowed shape in the middle of the wave and the silver haired boy finished, "It followed you back."

"I know," Ben said in an ashamed way, "but the watch was about to run out and I had to get to shore as soon as I could."

"I still don't see it," Dash said and squinted closer at the far away wave that was getting closer to shore every second.

 **"RRROOOOAAAARRR!"** The large blue head of the beast stuck out of the front of the wave. The large Legendary Pokemon roared again and this time opened its mouth wider, looking like it was getting ready for an attack.

"We've gotta get out of the tower!" Ben shouted and looked down at his watch, grimacing at the sight of the red cool-down color.

Riku grabbed the two boys by their shoulders and pulled them towards him. He was a foot taller than Ben and even more so than Dash, so the two kids looked up at their teenage friend who didn't look very happy. In fact, he looked like he was in pain.

"Get in," Riku said in a strained voice. The air behind him blasted open into a large black portal that seeped darkness. All three boys could feel how dark the portal was, but if Riku told them to get in, they were going to trust him.

Dash started walking backwards into the portal when he stumbled and fell with wide-eyes. Kyogre finally shot the massive blast of water out of its mouth that flew towards their base incredibly fast. The boy in a tight red costume pushed back on his hands until he was almost completely in the portal, then two hands reached under his armpits and the other two pulled him back the rest of the way.

The portal closed behind them right as the water hit their lookout tower and all three of them were panting really hard. They were standing in an empty space where the invisible floor was dark, the air around them was dark, everything except the three of them was dark.

"Whoa," Ben muttered. "That was too close. Thanks Riku," he looked back at the older boy who pulled them through the portal and Riku smiled back for a second. Then, the teenager's face distorted in pain and he fell to his knees grasping at the sides of his head.

His two younger companions rushed to his sides, but he held out his arms, "Stay back!" His voice didn't sound the same, it sounded like someone was speaking over his normal voice.

 _ **This is my domain!**_ The monster that falsely used the name Ansem shouted inside Riku's mind. _**You rely ever more on the darkness, and you lie when you say you aren't afraid of it.**_ Riku was trembling but he was fighting back hard in his mind to keep control.

 _ **RELEASE THE DARKNESS IN YOUR HEART!**_ The Seeker of Darkness shouted in Riku's mind.

"Snap out of it," Ben ran forward and slugged Riku across the face. Riku fell backwards from his knees to his butt and his eyes opened wide, his mouth formed an 'O' from shock. "What are you doing?"

Riku looked around and saw there were wisps of darkness vanishing around him. He didn't know what was happening while his eyes were clenched shut, but Dash was keeping a fair distance away from him. "It's nothing," Riku said and rubbed his left cheek with his hand. "Damn, you pack a Hell of a punch-"

"Stop," Ben said, not caring about the compliment at the moment, but tucking it aside for later when he could enjoy the praise. "We've been with you for almost two weeks now, but we know nothing about you."

Dash was stepping forward again, thinking that whatever dark force was pushing itself out a minute ago had subsided for now. "Yeah, all we know about you is your name!"

"There's nothing to tell," Riku said and turned around. Ben grabbed his arm though and spun him back to face him.

"That's a lie," Ben growled angrily at someone he wanted to call a friend. "Dash has his family, I have my cousin and Grandpa, maybe my parents too if they're here. But you're searching twice as hard as either of us for whoever you're looking for. And you say there's nothing to tell?! Who are you looking for?! Why are you being so secretive?! What keeps happening to you every time you use your power?!"

"I can't control it!" Riku shouted and a blacker darkness filled the space behind him, creating another portal. He grabbed the two boys in front of him and jumped back out of the portal, closing it just as fast behind him. He panted really hard a few times and then let go of the boys' collars who were surprised to find themselves teleported to the hill a mile away from their base.

When they looked back at their base though, all they saw was rubble all over the place. The rubble from when that bald guy came and wrecked everyone, but also new rubble from the Kyogre's Hydro Pump that blasted the remains of the Brittanian's half-built fort to pieces.

Riku sighed and looked at these two kids. "This world," he spoke in a low tone and the other two turned their heads away from the base and back to Riku. "I've never been to this world before."

"Well duh," Ben interrupted. "How would you-" Riku held up his hand and silenced Ben mid-question.

Riku took a deep breath and decided it was alright. King Micky had stressed it to him before, and he knew he wasn't supposed to meddle in the affairs of other worlds, but this world seemed to be an exception. Telling these two boys wouldn't have any real harm, or so he hoped. "I've traveled to other worlds," he started and the other two went wide-eyed. "Dozens of them," he whispered and looked up at the blue sky above.

"Wh-What?" Dash asked.

"So have I," Ben bragged like it wasn't a big deal. "There was this spaceship that me and Gwen-"

"It's not the same," Riku said with a shake of his head. "These worlds, they're more like different, universes is the word I've heard some people here use."

Both of the other boys stayed quiet for a few seconds. Dash was thinking hard about what this could mean, and if inter-universal travel was possible, then maybe they weren't on another planet at all, maybe they were in a different universe.

Ben was still staring at Riku though and asked a question Riku didn't expect. "Why?" Ben asked and the silver haired sixteen year old cocked his head sideways at Ben. The brown haired boy asked again, "Why? Why were you traveling across all those worlds?"

The older kid took a seat between Dash and Ben and then lay out on his back. The other two boys figured they didn't have anywhere to go now and they sat next to him. "At first, it was for freedom. I was tired of the world I was born in, so I welcomed the darkness. I let it take me away from there, away from everyone I-" he stopped and closed his eyes. "But when I awoke, my friends were nowhere in sight."

"Friends?" Dash asked.

Riku's faraway look turned into a happy one that the younger boys rarely saw on his face. "Sora, and Kairi," as he was staring up at the sky, he could swear he saw both of their faces in the clouds. "So my goal changed, I set out to find them." His heart clenched as he remembered everything he did then, "But I changed," he had thought back then that it was Sora who changed, but he had been wrong the whole time.

"In my desperation to get stronger, to get more power, to save Kairi," he added even softer the last part and closed his eyes. "I fully accepted darkness into my heart and delved as deep as I could into it. And then it consumed me," the other two thought maybe he was talking in metaphor, but the whole darkness thing along with his powers seemed to make a lot of sense now. " _He_ was able to take control of my body, because I was weak. He's still in there, and though I've pushed him back..." Riku stopped, sat up, and looked around. "This place," he whispered, "the darkness here is strong. I feel it calling to him."

"Who?" Ben asked.

"He calls himself Ansem," Riku replied. He knew that the real Ansem wasn't this monster, but it would get too confusing if he tried going into the Heartless and their goals right now.

"So," Dash whispered and looked into Riku's eyes. "Stop using that power," the way the boy said it made it sound so easy, and Riku just shook his head. Dash jumped up to his feet though and surprised the older teen. "No matter what happens, we can find another way to fix things without relying on your darkness."

It was a thought Riku had all the time. Using his dark powers was dangerous, but not using them when his friends were in danger, when it was so easy to just tap into it a little and save them; he couldn't do that. But, from the looks on their faces, he could tell that both of the boys really wanted him to stop and he grinned. _How 'bout that Sora, looks like I made some new friends this time._

"Alright," Riku conceded, "I'll stop using it, but then we need to get a lot stronger if we're going to survive and find our friends." He knew he was lying and that if a really dangerous enemy came, he'd probably have to dig into his untapped strength to defeat it. However, his new younger friends were smiling and he smiled back at them.

"Yeah! I'll get even faster!" Dash exclaimed.

"You're fast enough," Riku told him and reached over to the standing boy's legs, grabbing him by the ankles and flipping him over his head. He pushed Dash down face-first on the ground and Ben stared in shock at the seemingly easy feat of strength for Riku. "But now what are you going to do?"

Riku put Dash in a full nelson and stood up so that the smaller boy was held off the ground, squirming and wriggling in Riku's arms. "You're fast, but you lack strength."

"Who needs strength?!" The boy said and started kicking his legs back fast to catch Riku off guard and get himself out of this.

The older boy predicted the kicks coming though and tossed Dash up in the air. "You do," he shouted at the boy who hit the top of his arc and was now falling with no control over himself. A Keyblade formed in Riku's hand and he held it up, casting a spell on himself that formed a fast spiraling wind to surround his body. "Aero," he whispered. He allowed his Keyblade to disappear right away, but he moved faster now and dodged out of the way as Dash punched the ground where he was just standing.

"With enough speed-" Dash began irritatedly and sprinted forward, jumping up in the air with a fist pulled back and aiming for Riku's gut. He finished the hardest punch he could do and smirked, finishing his one-liner, "my punches become bullets!"

Riku's head was bent down, looking at the fist lodged in his gut, and then his gaze snapped up. He looked Dash in the eyes with a smirk of his own that wiped Dash's right off his face. "Really? Bullets?" Riku wrapped both arms around Dash and squeezed him so tight he felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. "Besides, a bullet wouldn't stop me anyway," he squeezed a little more just for emphasis.

Ben started laughing from where he was sitting and Riku looked over there with a grin. He stopped squeezing Dash so hard, but grabbed the ten year old boy by an arm instead and threw him over at the sitting boy.

Dash crashed into Ben and both boys tumbled away before standing up and looking over at Riku angrily. "Bring it on boys," Riku told them and held up his hands. The fact that he wasn't even taking them seriously enough to have his Keyblade out made the two of them growl and charge forward. "I'll make you strong!" Riku shouted and charged forward at them, _And we'll all find our loved ones!_

* * *

 **FD+23**

Riku was at the top of a tree looking out to the north. There was a large mountain range that had been in the horizon for a few days now, but now he was able to make out a few features near the bottom of the mountains. The tops were covered in clouds right now, but when they weren't he could see large whitecaps on top of them.

He was looking for any sign of life, but the forest between his tall tree and the mountains looked like it had been through Hell. There were toppled trees scattered through the forest and large craters that varied in size. He was gladly surprised to see no bodies on the battleground though, so he wouldn't have to avoid it and give the other two some excuse like he did in three other bloody areas he'd already come upon.

"Over here!" He heard Ben shout from below him and a little distance away. The strong Keyblade Master dropped out of the forty foot tree and landed on the ground with his knees bent. He started running towards the sound of Ben's voice and was happy to see he'd gotten there first.

The brown haired boy was next to a low hanging tree with branches right above his head. He was reaching up and jumped, snatching an apple from above his head. The boy landed and took a bite out of the red apple, "Mmm, delicious!"

"Good job Ben, let's take a bunch of these and keep heading..." Riku faded off as his senses were tingling. He darted his eyes around and heard rustling behind him. He realized what the noise behind him was though and called out, "Dash don't come over! There's someone here!"

Ben saw Riku's on guard expression and he started spinning around, looking for any enemy that could be closeby. When Riku shouted, he felt out the person in hiding much better, the guy knew he'd been caught and got sloppy, revealing to the boy where he was.

The silver haired boy ran forward towards a tree ten meters in front of him. A long black and red Keyblade formed in his right hand and he spun around, swinging towards the invisible form hiding next to the tree. As his Keyblade was about to hit, a purple forcefield surrounded the base of the tree and pushed against his blade.

Dash finally came running out towards his friends and he looked over at Ben first. Then, he followed his slightly older friend's gaze over to where Riku was pushing back against a purple forcefield. He looked to be winning, but he was straining himself a lot, and he felt the person he was fighting's attention shift to behind him.

"I said stay back!" He shouted, thinking his opponent had shifted their attention because one of the younger boys was running to help him. Without being to see this strong person, he didn't want to risk putting his friends in danger. "Ben! Dash! Get back!"

"No way!" Ben yelled back at him.

"You did say Dash," a girl's voice whispered from right in front of Riku. The soft tone in which she spoke made Riku parry off the shield and flip back in the air, landing between the two smaller boys.

Dash hadn't moved since seeing that purple forcefield, and now it faded away. The invisible person next to the tree slowly turned herself visible, and Dash whispered hoarsely, "Violet?"

"Violet?!" Ben and Riku both exclaimed and looked at the now visible teenage girl, then back at Dash. When they looked at Dash, all they saw was a blur, and they looked back in front of them to see the boy in mid-flight.

Violet got tackled backwards by her brother who pinned her to the ground and looked at her very closely. She was in her red super suit and she had her mask on unlike the small boy who didn't care if his friends knew who he was. "It is you," he exclaimed and shook her by the arms over and over. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You have?" Violet asked and then shook her head, remembering she should be annoyed right now. She tried to push her brother off of her, but was confused at why he was holding her with such a strong grip. She couldn't actually knock him off and in annoyance, she had to use her telekinetic powers to force her brother off. _What is he, on steroids_? She didn't know how her brother could have gotten so much stronger in a few weeks, but she shook her head and stood up, saving that for later.

"We've been looking for you too," the girl said as she wiped dirt off her super suit. "Me, Mom, Dad..."

"Mom and Dad are here too?!" Dash exclaimed and Riku and Ben both smiled for the boy. Violet saw their genuine smiles and lowered her guard a little, accepting that these two had probably helped her brother get this far.

Violet nodded at him, "Yes, we all appeared in the same place. I have no idea why you and JackJack went somewhere else." Hearing that their baby brother wasn't with them made Dash lower his eyes a little but he tried to stay positive since he just found his sister.

Ben shrugged as he was walking towards them, "Don't ask us, we know as much as you do."

Dash looked back at Ben who made eye contact with him and they both nodded. All that Riku had told them in the last couple of weeks about other worlds was between the three of them. If his past had anything to do with this, they'd already promised him they wouldn't mention it to anyone else.

"So where are they?" Dash asked excitedly, hoping he could see his parents soon. He never thought he could miss them so much, but yet he hadn't strayed five feet from his sister since she arrived.

Violet was glad he was sticking so close to her too. She'd been worried sick for twenty three days about him, but it looked like he had been in good hands. "We're with a big group of people in between two of the mountain bases."

This time, both of the other boys snapped their heads up and looked at her. "Is there an old man and a girl with orange hair there?" Ben asked quickly. "Max, and Gwen, do you..."

"I'm sorry," Violet whispered and shook her head. "I've met everyone in town by now, and there's no one there that fits that description."

Ben looked crestfallen, but Riku decided to try his luck. "How about two kids about my age? Sora has brown spiky hair, Kairi's got long scarlet..." Already from the apologetic look on Violet's face, he knew the answer. "Oh," he said disappointedly, but then smiled. "Well, guess I'll keep looking then."

Ben looked at Riku's confident face and he stopped feeling sorry for himself. Chinning up, he smiled at the fourteen year old girl, "Me too!"

"Guess this is goodbye Dash," Riku said to the blonde kid who spun away from Violet who he'd been staring at with a wide smile for a few minutes now.

His smile went away and his eyes widened. "Wh-What? You're not coming with us?"

"My family isn't at the mountain," Ben said with a shrug. "If you found yours, then I'm even more confident that I can find mine out here somewhere too." Ben finished and Riku nodded in agreement with the eleven year old.

"But, I could come with you," Dash suggested.

Violet was about to speak up against it, but Riku did first. He spoke in a scolding tone and Dash backed up a little, "You heard what Violet said. Your parents have been looking everywhere for you, they're worried sick." He smiled at the boy whose face also softened up, "Go be with your family."

Dash looked like he was reluctant, but he was anticipating being with his family way too much to hesitate for any longer. He nodded at them and Ben walked closer to the smaller kid, "It's been fun," Ben said and the two of then hugged each other. Both were proud boys and pulled away pretty quick, but both regretted not enjoying the hug more and looked into each other's eyes.

"I hope you find your family," Dash told his friend. The little blonde boy had some wetness in the corners of his eyes so he turned away fast and rubbed them. He looked over to Riku next who was walking towards him.

Riku got down on one knee in front of Dash and looked the boy in the eyes since he was now at eye level with him. "You have to protect your family now. I know you can do it Dash." He put a hand on the ten year old's head and pushed some of his blonde hair down so it could shadow the boy's watering eyes, knowing Dash didn't want him to see him like that. "You're a great kid," he whispered and tussled the kid's hair.

Riku stood back up and stepped back from Dash. His older sister put a hand on the sad boy's shoulder and then looked up at the other two. Her black hair fell so it covered half of her face, but she brushed a hand through it and tucked it behind her ear so they could see her full smile and both eyes that were on the verge of tears too, though hers were tears of joy unlike Dash's. "Thank you both so much," she rasped out to the other boys. After seeing those goodbyes, she was so happy to know that her brother had been cared for and looked after for over three weeks and hadn't been alone like she'd thought and feared.

"You're welcome," Ben said and turned around. "Goodbye Dash," Ben said softly and started walking away.

Riku started walking away but looked back once more at the two children in red uniforms. They looked so happy to be reunited and he wondered how many people were still separated from loved ones. He wondered how many people were left behind and could never see the people they cared about again being on separate worlds without a means to get here. Thinking about all this made him clench his fists and he whispered so only the eleven year old next to him could hear him, "I'll get us home," Ben looked up at him and saw the determined look on Riku's face. "I'll get everyone back home." _No matter what the cost._

* * *

 **FD+58**

"Nothing to the East," a voice came over Riku's walkie talkie. Another one spoke up after that, "West is clear too."

A third voice spoke and he chuckled at the panic-sounding man on the other end. "The North is not clear! You didn't tell me they were all going to be up here!"

"Calm down Usopp," Riku said into the walkie. "Luffy and Ben will be flanking them so you won't have to take them all on yourself. But, you do have to draw their attention."

Usopp's heavy breathing came over the walkie and they could hear him grumbling on the other side. "Alright, but next time, the Great Captain Usopp gets to come up with the plan!"

Riku watched from the cliff as a huge flower burst out of the ground in the middle of the enemy camp and sprouted up in the air. All the red and black Horde flags in the area started waving around in the wind as this huge flower appeared. Usopp was running out of the tree line and jumped around in front of the base, yelling and smacking his butt, taunting the enemy.

Riku watched and counted as ogres, trolls, goblins, orcs, and blood elves whose eyes gave them their names, started rushing out of tents. A few of them rushed to the stables and jumped on large monsters that the villagers who told them about this place called wargs.

A few orcs whistled and summoned dragons who seemed to fly out of nowhere. The dragons were small in comparison to some the silver haired boy had seen, but he still knew to be careful of the smaller ones. The orcs jumped on these like mounts and flew up in the air.

The giant flower opened up and was releasing yellow dust, but a forcefield appeared above the camp. Large fireballs shot out of some of the enemies' staves and the flower burst into flames. Usopp waited just long enough for one enemy to see him before turning tail and running as fast as he could back into the forest where he'd have better cover for firing his Pop Greens from his slingshot.

Riku stared at the camp and then lifted up his walkie again, "Alright! Go!" He shouted. The boy tucked it back into his waist and then sprinted for the side of the cliff. Riku dove off the side of the cliff and made it a few feet down before curving back up and gliding like a missile towards the Horde encampment.

One very large hairy warg tied to several wooden posts in the back of the camp was finally untied and the Horde's orc leader jumped up on top of it, grabbing the reins with one hand and his large sword with the other.

Luffy heard the voice on the walkie and laughed, "Shishishi, I was going to even if you didn't say so!" He sprung out of cover and the rubber teenager with a large X-shaped scar on his chest grinned at the enemies charging for the treeline.

A few of them saw this man come out of nowhere and they realized they'd run into a trap, however it was too late. Luffy soared up in the air and bit down on his thumb, turning his right fist huge. "Bone Balloon! Giganto Pistol!" He punched towards the line of enemies who backed up or turned and ran in fear. It didn't matter what they did though and the entire line of them were thrown backwards.

Ben came running out from the eastern side of the camp and a bunch of warg riders were looking nervous that they'd been flanked, but then the trolls started laughing at the small human boy rushing towards them. Ben laughed right back in a confident tone and jumped ten feet up in the air, slamming his hand down on his wrist as he did.

A bright green light engulfed him and Luffy's eyes went starry from the other side of the camp where he landed. He wanted to see what alien creature the boy turned into this time and clapped excitedly when he saw it was one he hadn't seen before.

Ben was a tall green creature with vines for arms with one large eye in the middle. "Wildvine!" The boy shouted an Luffy cheered on the kid who had such cool names for all his aliens.

The boy swung his arms forward and his vines extended, whipping around at the enemies who slashed at him with swords or attacked him with magic.

A few enemy monsters started falling out of the sky and Ben looked up to see Riku spinning around with wind around him like a tornado. He had two Keyblades out and was pushing them against two strong-looking orcs. He parried their blows and then pointed his weapons directly out to either side, "Firaga," he said calmly and a circle of flames surrounded him and spread out across the sky, slamming into those two enemies and the other riders still up there.

"Nice one!" Usopp shouted from the trees and held a thumbs up. He aimed his huge black Kabuto slingshot back towards the camp and started helping Ben take down the stronger enemies. He'd snipe the ones who were swinging at Ben while the kid was occupied with others.

The leader of this Horde group was riding the huge warg and he roared at the top of his lungs, charging the nearest enemy who happened to be Luffy.

Luffy extended a fist to punch the monster, but the leader jumped off his mount's head and swung towards Luffy's fist fast. The pirate was only just able to dodge even with his Observational Haki, but the warrior shot right off the ground towards him and swung his sword as fast as Luffy could follow.

The pirate needed a moment to turn into Gear Second and give himself some extra speed, but this orc wasn't giving him that time. Suddenly, the warrior jumped back and Riku slammed down where he was just standing.

The enemy leader whistled and his huge warg ran forward, baring its sharp teeth. It charged right at the leader's two enemies, but Luffy pushed Riku back and said, "I got this." Luffy glared at the large beast and right when it got in front of him, it stopped running. The beast bent down with sweat all over its face and surrendered to the pirate. Luffy jumped on top of its head and the enemy leader snarled at his traitorous beast who succumbed to Luffy's Conqueror's Haki.

"Whoa, impressive," Riku told the pirate.

Luffy turned to say thanks, but his eyes opened wide as he saw the arrow flying fast for Riku's back. The Keybearer felt it coming a second too late and the archer who shot it grinned knowing he would hit his target.

When the arrow was about to hit Riku, a beam of blue light slammed into it and the arrow broke in half. Riku, Luffy, and the enemies looked to their left where the beam was shot from. A hefty man wearing an all white suit was holding a futuristic weapon and he pointed it at the archer now, firing and knocking the goblin backwards.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side and scratching his hair. The dangerous beast under him tilted its head in the same fashion which made Riku start chuckling.

The orc leader was being ignored, and he roared again, charging at his beast that betrayed him and swinging at its throat. Luffy wasn't going to let his new pet get hurt though and punched his arm out to the side, pumping his blood to make himself red and steaming. He shot off the warg like a rocket in Gear Second and slammed his fist into the enemy leader. He hit him so hard that the orc coughed up blood and flew backwards all the way into a tent that blasted to pieces from the force it was hit with. As soon as the leader crashed into the tent, his forces seemed to lose all hope.

"We won!" Someone shouted from the other side of the camp.

Riku and Luffy looked over to see any remaining disheartened enemies running away towards the forest. "Guess losing their leader took away a lot of their morale." Riku smirked and then turned to the guy in the white suit, "Thanks a lot for saving me back there, though I could have dodged," the silver haired boy was a little embarrassed he needed saving from an old man and the guy just grinned back at him.

"Of course you could have," the guy said as he put his gun back on his belt.

"Hey Grandpa, nice work," a girl's voice called out and Riku and Luffy turned to see a girl jogging out of the forest. "Though next time, how about telling me where you're going before you run off like that?" The eleven year old looked at him expectantly and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," the guy with gray hair told his granddaughter. He turned back to introduce himself to the other two, but was confused at the looks they were giving him and his granddaughter.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed and fell on his back, holding his stomach from all the laughing.

Riku's original shocked look went away and he smiled at the girl in the blue shirt with orange hair. "You're Gwen right? And Max?" He looked at the guy the girl called her Grandpa.

"Yes," Max said in an even more confused voice. "How did you know that-"

The same voice from before that shouted they'd won called out again. "How many did you guys get?! I took out fifteen and Usopp only got seven!"

"Sixteen," Riku called back over his shoulder and he heard the groan behind him, but didn't turn around yet. First he wanted to watch the expressions on these two's faces, and he was right, they were priceless. As soon as the old man and young girl heard that voice they dropped their jaws in shock.

The silver haired boy cared more about his friend's expression though and turned around to where Usopp was walking out from behind a tent. He took a few steps forward and then Ben came out behind him, still a giant green monster. He got a few steps past the tent and then saw the two figures next to Luffy and Riku. His heart stopped for a second and his chest started blinking red.

In a flash of red light, he transformed back into a child, and he had tears streaming down the sides of his face. "Benjamin," his grandfather whispered.

Usopp looked back and forth between Ben and these two and he smiled. He moved out of the way and motioned at Ben with his head over at the grown man and young girl. Ben gulped and then nodded, trying to hold back tears unsuccessfully as he sprinted the short distance to his Grandpa and cousin.

"Ben," Gwen said in a caring voice, taking a few steps forward herself, but getting knocked back by the force of Ben's sprint when he collided with her and wrapped her in a hug. She was amazed at how strong he felt and she thought his arms looked bigger when the red light originally went away and she saw him.

He pretty much squeezed the life out of her he hugged her so hard and the slightly taller girl felt her right shoulder getting a little wet. Ben had tried so hard, for two months he tried, and most of the time he succeeded in holding back his tears. He'd watched hundreds of people die, he burned the zombie army on the second day full of people, and the looks of their burnt faces were ingrained in his mind so every time he closed his eyes he saw them.

"It's okay Ben," Gwen whispered and she'd never thought she would see her cousin like this: so strong, but so vulnerable at the same time.

"I'm happy for you Ben," Riku said, though he sounded a little sad, and maybe even jealous at the same time.

"Ben," Max said again and wrapped both of his grandkids in a hug. He also had tears in his eyes and when they looked closer, they could see the orange haired girl was crying too.

"Aww," Usopp whispered teasingly to Luffy who started giggling, trying to hold it in at such a heartfelt moment. Ben heard him though and backed away from his family, rubbing his eyes and standing up tall, trying to show off how he was staying strong.

Ben looked back at Riku and although he'd been with the two pirates for some time now too, neither of them had saved him nearly as many times as Riku had. "Thank you so much Riku," he said.

"No need," Riku said with a shake of his head. His long silver hair was halfway down his back now and spiky at the bottom. He looked once more at Ben and then turned around, "Let's go tell the village that the Horde won't bother them any longer. We'll split up the food, then... then I guess..."

"Why are you talking like this is goodbye?" Ben asked and Riku spun back to face him confused. Gwen and Max looked at Ben confusedly too, but the boy kept looking at Riku. "You think I'm just going to give up on looking for your friends?" He seemed almost a little hurt at the concept that Riku would think that.

Ben spun to face his family and looked pleadingly at them. "My friends are looking for their friends too," he said. "We can help them, right?"

Max put a hand on his grandson's shoulder and smiled. "Of course we can."

Ben fist-pumped and Riku couldn't help but smile. He'd always assumed that Ben would leave just like Dash did one day, but Ben was acting much more like an adult than the younger kid. He was able to make this decision to stay on his own, while Dash had to go back to his parents. Gwen smiled and agreed, "I guess we'll help you guys since you took such good care of the doofus for all this time."

"Are you sure she should come?" Usopp asked the grandfather who pitied the pirate with the long nose at this moment. "It's going to be tough battle after tough battle sticking with us. It's no place for a little gi-"

Usopp's mouth dropped at the sight of the large pink glowing fist that appeared and punched forward so fast that he could barely see it. It stopped right in front of his face and Gwen cleared her throat. "Who shouldn't come along?" She asked innocently.

Luffy was back on the floor rolling around and laughing at the terrified look on Usopp's face. "I like you!" The pirate captain exclaimed and pointed up at the girl with orange hair. Gwen smirked and snapped her fingers, making the giant magic fist disappear.

"I can't wait to tell you everything," Ben told his grandpa and cousin. He looked excited, but at the same time, thinking about telling them everything also made him nervous and he settled down a little.

Max smiled at the boy, "Of course you can't," he loved hearing his grandson's stories and smiled again lovingly at Ben.

Riku saw the way they were all looking at each other and he felt a growing pang of jealousy inside him. Everyone else was finding their friends, all except for him. If he had been paying attention, he would've noticed the low voice laughing in the back of his mind, but he didn't, and that would be his undoing.

* * *

 **FD+61**

"A town?" Luffy asked Riku who came back from his little scouting mission. He'd gone with Gwen and the two of them returned after only a half an hour. "How big?" The easygoing pirate asked.

"Bigger than any we've come across before," Riku said and this got the pirates' hopes up just like his own were when he saw the size of it. "Let's go take a look around."

"Sounds like a plan," Max said as he stood up from where he'd been sitting on a fallen log. He shook his grandson and Ben leaned up with a long yawn, "Come on Ben, we're heading into the next town."

Everyone was excited and Usopp grabbed his pack and weapon and strapped them on his back. "Hopefully Nami, Zoro, and the others are there," he mentioned, not too enthusiastically, but not saying it wasn't possible because he really wanted to believe they were there.

The group started heading into town, but on their way, Gwen held Ben back and they started walking in the back of the pack. For three days she'd traded stories with him about their first two months on this planet, but every time he spoke, he spoke so carefully. Everything he said made it sound like his journey had been an awesome adventure with cool battles and strong villains, but she could see he wasn't telling her some things. He'd stop in the middle of a story and change subjects and she'd never hear how that one ended, or he'd just dodge questions altogether.

She couldn't handle being lied to any longer and she demanded he stop. He acted innocent and kept walking, trying to get back in the group where it would be easier to get out of it with his Grandpa there to tell Gwen to stop heckling him, but she grabbed his arm and held him back. "Please Ben," she begged and he looked into her eyes, seeing that she wasn't doing this to be annoying, but rather she wanted to help him and he was making it impossible for her.

"Do, do you really want to know?" he asked and she sighed exasperatedly, telling him that that's what she'd been saying for three days now. The two of them didn't even care that they were getting close to the town and they just kept walking while looking at each other.

"On the second day here," he whispered. His heart fluttered for a second and he didn't like thinking about it. Gwen had told him once about this guy she saw get really hurt on the first day who she managed to save with her healing powers and how much that had scared her, but the way she had told it sounded like it was her worst story in all the time she'd been there. He didn't want to make her worried, but she already was, and he didn't want to keep holding it back from her anymore. "I watched- I saw- they all-" he never even talked to Dash or Riku about this, they much rather stayed on happier things and distracting each other from the horrors they'd seen. "Everyone died. They got slaughtered."

"Wh-What?" Gwen asked and slowed down even more, her green eyes widening. "Who all died?"

"The whole group I was with," Ben whispered. "Only me, Riku, and Dash survived." She'd heard a little of Dash from his other stories about earlier in his time on this planet, but this was news to her. "Gwen, this world, it's brutal." Images of other battlefields he'd seen flashed in his mind and he shook his head. "There are things I never want you or Grandpa to have to see," he sounded so mature as he talked that Gwen had to stop completely. "I'll protect you from those things," Ben whispered, still walking with his back to Gwen, "I won't let anything hurt you."

Up ahead, Riku was looking around in the city for his friends, and Luffy and Usopp were doing the same thing. "Looking for anyone in particular?" a man asked as he walked forward towards them. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest over it and had a gun on his holster. A furry guy was standing behind him with his arms crossed and a crossbow over his shoulder. They had been standing out in front of a tavern-like place but saw this strange group of people walking through who they hadn't seen before.

"Yeah," Riku told the guy who looked like a bounty hunter, but not a bad guy. "Ever hear of a kid named Sora?" It was the same question he'd asked a hundred times, and he didn't really expect a positive response, but Han Solo's eyebrows lifted up and the wookie named Chewbacca behind him made a noise that sounded like a confirmation.

"What?" Riku looked at the guy in front of him with slicked back hair.

They were standing in front of a tavern type of building and Han took a few more steps away from it, looking the silver haired kid in the eyes. "Why are you looking for Sora?"

"He's," Riku started but paused, not knowing how to word it. Finally he just smiled, "He's my best friend."

"Hmm," Han checked this kid again and didn't know if he should trust him or not. "Well, Sora's probably up at the meeting hall. He's always trying to help that kid is," Han shook his head and then glared sternly at Riku. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you, that kid's stronger than he looks."

"I know he is," Riku assured and started running down the street. The others looking around the town saw him running excitedly and felt happy for him. Riku sprinted over to the large building that looked like it was only recently built like everything else around here.

The boy charged into the front doors and knocked them wide open, looking across the room at a table in the back that had five people around it. The one at the head of the table that faced across the room at the door was the person he was looking for and the brown haired boy's eyes widened into saucers. "Long time no see, Sora!" Riku called across the room.

"Riku!" the older boy heard another voice closer to him and looked to his right. This time it was his turn to be surprised; Kairi was in midair already, arms spread and wrapping him in a hug that almost knocked him over he was so shocked.

"You're here too huh?" Riku asked with a smile on his face and lowered Kairi back down. He turned back just in time to see Sora mid-flight, and decided not to dodge and just pretended like he got caught off guard so his best friend could wrap him in a tight hug. "Hey, get off me," Riku said in a feigned annoyed voice.

The shorter boy backed off and beamed at his older friend, "I can't believe you're here Riku. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm sure you have," Riku said, knowing Sora well enough not to doubt him on that point. Yet just like the first time they were separated, he was the one to find Sora first, not the other way around.

Kairi moved over so she was in front of Riku too. Her and Sora stood shoulder to shoulder and Kairi grabbed Sora's hand. "I'm so happy," she said with tears in the corners of her eyes. "We're all together again," she said and held Sora's hand tighter, him grabbing right back.

It seemed like such an ordinary motion for the two of them, and Riku acted like he didn't notice. _Sora, looks like you and Kairi finally, even though..._ he smiled and tried to just be happy for his two closest friends in the world, not noticing the quiet laughing voice in the back of his head that had been hiding for the last month.

"Who is this?" a man near the table with a large sword in a sheath at his waist asked. Aragorn took a step away from the table to introduce himself to Sora's friend, when the ground shook and everyone fell off their feet.

"What was that?" Riku asked the members of this town's council, but unfortunately, none of them knew either.

They all ran out of the building together and sprinted out into the main street where people were gathering. "HUMAN SCUM!" a voice shouted out and the people in the town looked around in fear at the flying metal ships gathering above and around their town. The oddly colored ships were all being piloted by beastmen and there was one large mothership flying above the rest and giving out orders. The commander of the fleet called Cytomander the Swift shouted at the top of his lungs into the megaphone. "This planet is infected with the disease of humans! Humans, humans, HUMANS! Enough of these damn humans!"

"Shut up already!" Luffy yelled up in the sky and threw a punch that extended up in the air and punched right into hard steel of a flying ship, denting it in and making the ship spin out of control for a moment. Before it came crashing down, the wings bent in and legs sprouted from the vehicle, transforming it into a large robot.

"Ganmen," Sora muttered as he recognized the ship's transformation.

"What? Are you scared?" Riku asked his friend skeptically. "Come on Sora," he said and started running forward. "We'll stop them, together!"

Sora reached out for his friend and opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it and grinned. He was always chasing right behind Riku and this time was no different. He started sprinting and Keyblades formed in both of Riku's hands while one with a yellow hilt and silver blade formed in Sora's hand.

Cytomander smirked as he watched the pathetic humans prepare to fight back. "Drop the bombs," he said casually, like he was telling someone to get him a cup of coffee. All the hundreds of ships in the sky over the town dropped their bombs at the same time, and dozens of ships transformed into their Ganmen forms and started dropping down to finish off anyone not killed by the explosions.

The two boys sprinting with their Keyblades skidded to stops and stared up at the hundreds of bombs falling down all over the city. Han Solo was standing in the street when he saw the bombs falling and he shot up at one of them, blowing it apart in a huge explosion that made him feel fear deep in his stomach. The fact that just one of those things made an explosion that could blow the tavern apart made his heart wrench and he lowered his gun in fear.

"Everyone!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs. "GET DOWN!"

Ben was running towards his Grandpa with his cousin getting dragged behind him. He transformed without shouting anything and turned into Cannonbolt in a second. The boy wrapped up his family in his arms and then curled up in a ball in the middle of the street, showing only his protective outer shell to the open air.

"Ben!" Gwen exclaimed. She was squished inside Ben's arms with her Grandpa cramped in there with her, but she managed to utter a spell that would make a forcefield. It surrounded the boy curled up around her and she smirked as she held it there, but when the bombs hit, and it was obvious when they did because their entire worlds started shaking like a magnitude ten earthquake, her forcefield felt so much strain against it that she felt her magic power drain fast and then the pink forcefield shattered.

Gwen's eyes widened as she was pushed against Ben's face on the inside of the curled up area, and when her forcefield disappeared she saw the intense pain on her cousin's face. His outer shell was protecting them, but it wasn't _that_ strong. "Ben," she whispered and Max felt just as helpless stuck in there while his grandson was being harmed by the heat and power of the explosions.

Over in a space near the meeting hall, Sora was screaming and punching the floor. Riku had grabbed him and created a black portal in the floor that they fell into. When they reappeared they were in the meeting hall where friends Sora had made during the last two months were gathered. Riku grabbed Kairi and then created another portal in the ground that they sank into and appeared in a world of darkness and nothing else.

"What happened?" Kairi asked, afraid. "What about everyone still in town?"

 _Ben,_ Riku thought, his mind filling with rage. Ben had become as close a friend as any, and a part of him wanted to teleport over to the boy as soon as he saw the bombs falling. He didn't know exactly where Ben was though, and he was terrified for the boy. His fear, his anger, his rage, they were all building up inside him, inside this dark world he created to protect his friends.

After twenty seconds, the enraged child decided. "It's been long enough," Riku muttered with such malice in his voice that Kairi and Sora both looked at him nervously. A huge darker black portal formed off of the ground next to them and stretched up a hundred feet tall and twenty feet wide to look like a giant doorway. Riku stepped through and Sora and Kairi had to run through as well so as not to get left behind in the quickly closing portal.

Sora was going to yell at his friend for that, but his jaw dropped upon walking out of the portal. They were in the center of the town, or at least he thought they were considering everything around him was on fire and hardly recognizable. There weren't any screams, or at least none that he could hear. All around them, inside the flames, those giant mecha-beasts were walking around holding large rockets and machine guns in their hands.

"Everyone," Kairi whispered with tears in her eyes.

"They're going to pay for this," Sora said and held his Keyblade in his hands.

 _ **"Good, good Riku,"**_ the voice spoke inside his head, but he didn't even care. Controlling himself wasn't even on his mind at the moment; all he could think of were his friends and all the innocent people inside this peaceful town a minute ago who were all dead now. _**"Let it control you. Let your hate in,"**_ the boy's body shrouded with darkness and he felt himself slipping. His eyes went wide as he realized he wasn't the one lifting his arm when a Keyblade formed in it. He tried to speak, but he couldn't figure out how to do it and his mind was sinking down inside him. _**"Now...**_ **FALL INTO EVERLASTING DARKNESS!"** This wasn't just said in his mind and the silver haired boy was the one who shouted it in a twisted voice, making Kairi and Sora both turn towards him and stare in shock as his body surrounded in darkness and something else was forming inside.

Riku's skin turned darker until it was tan, his body got taller, his hair grew out much longer. Black and red clothes formed over his own and a large red heart with black outline appeared on his chest. **"HAHAHAHA! THIS WORLD, IS MINE!"** Ansem roared.

"No" Kairi whispered. They'd been searching for so long, and they finally found Riku. Even better, he was alright, something they had hoped for but never imagined could be true. Now though, everything was falling apart.

"Xehanort!" Sora yelled at the man who was laughing insanely. "Give Riku back!"

"Give him back?" the tan-skinned man asked, darkness swirling around his legs and rising up his body. He was going to continue talking when one of those large robots behind him rose a gun towards his back and shouted something about killing humans. "Pathetic," he said and waved one of his hands to his right. The robot behind him fired and all its bullets slammed into an invisible forcefield that reflected the ammo back into it and made the Ganmen explode.

Ansem continued as if he weren't rudely interrupted. "I cannot _give_ this boy back. He has fallen to the darkness."

"He's come back before!" Sora shouted angrily and rose up his Keyblade, ready to attack.

"I know," the Seeker of Darkness said, and he sounded way too smug for what he just said. "That is why I have been waiting. I allowed him to believe nothing was wrong, while I watched him envy his companions for finding those they loved. I pushed him towards the rage he felt whenever people died in front of him. And I so loved the jealousy he felt when he saw you two holding hands," that last one made Kairi and Sora go wide-eyed. "Yes, I bet neither of you even bothered to think how your _friend_ would feel seeing you two together."

Ansem turned directly to Kairi, "He loved you, you know?" Kairi's mouth dropped a little and Ansem laughed all the harder. "And you," he turned to Sora, "his best friend, shoving your happiness in his face. Oh, sitting inside this child has been just a whole story of sadness."

"Shut up!" Sora yelled and charged forward. Two muscular black arms sprouted from Ansem's back and reached over, snatching the other Keyblade wielder who was wildly attacking instead of playing it smart.

"Even now, I can feel how much he truly despises you," Ansem growled. "Underneath his facade, under the lies he tells you and himself, he _hates_ you." The tan man squeezed Sora's body tighter and his strength was growing. Riku was sinking farther into his mind and the more the boy sank, the less resistance he felt, which made it easier to push him farther down.

Cytomander looked through the smoke and flames and saw a patch of darkness in the middle of this flaming town. "I don't care what it is! Destroy it!" he shouted. A ship went dark in that area so he knew someone was still alive down there. The white humanoid beastman with large white butterfly wings lifted up off his battleship and got into his individual custom Ganmen that was more powerful than the rest of his men's. "Let's see how they like this."

"You won't get away with this," Kairi told the man holding Riku hostage and squeezing Sora in his hands. "Riku will fight back, he'll push you down again."

"No," the Heartless man said with a shake of his head. "You understand so little. His heart is lost to the Heartless, devoured by the darkness in his own heart."

"Ri-Riku's light," Sora started as he pushed Ansem's hands away from him, slowly moving his arms out and growling at his enemy as he did. "Will never go out!" he yelled. "You opened Kingdom Hearts, you know there's light in there!"

Ansem frowned for a second being reminded of his failed past ventures. Then the smile reappeared on his face, "It doesn't matter," he said dismissively. "I won't let him come back this time. This boy is strong, I won't underestimate him again." He'd learned from his mistakes, and allowing Riku to have any bit of control in his own mind was not part of the plan this time. "This boy thought he could find his friends and live happily ever after with you. But I think he lost hope the second you two held hands in front of him."

"ANSEM!" a voice shouted and this time it wasn't from Sora or Kairi. The monster became distracted for a few seconds that gave Sora enough time to break free from Ansem's grip, and everyone stared over at the enraged large round yellow monster covered in nasty burn marks. There were two people by his side and Gwen and Max didn't look happy either, though they were more angry at the robots attacking them and hurting their family.

The Seeker of Darkness felt two more presences behind him and turned to see a burnt up teenager wearing a straw hat. Standing next to him was an unharmed man with a long nose who Luffy protected by forming a rubber ball around before the explosions.

"Ansem!" Ben shouted again. "I know that's who you are!" Ben growled and jumped up in the air, his body curling up and spinning around until he was a blur. Cannonbolt shot down out of the sky and Ansem jumped backwards to avoid him, floating up in the air with the large black Heartless form sticking out of his back.

"Oh Ben," Ansem said with a shake of his head. "You're the only one who this boy could really rely on. Everything about you kept him in the light: the way you stayed positive even around all this death," Ansem was frowning and getting angrier as he spoke, "how you could laugh in dire situations, how you stayed with him when he thought you were going to leave! I would have taken control weeks ago, had it not been for you!"

"GOOD!" Ben yelled at the man. Ansem's voice sounded so weird. It had Riku's voice laced underneath, but that was only because it was the teen's vocal cords. Then there was also the evil man's voice over it, louder and more commanding. Ben didn't like this at all, "Riku," he whispered and clenched his large yellow fists. "You promised you wouldn't use this power."

"Hahaha, there is no stopping the power of darkn-" a huge explosion blew up around Ansem and everyone went wide-eyed at the massive ball of fire. All the flames around them were blown to the side and Ben's watch chose that second to blink red and turn him back into a child.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi shouted at the ball of fire. All around them, huge robots were flying and standing around them, but they were only looking where their friend just was. Usopp however, was looking around with sweat pouring down his face at the number of weapons pointed at him.

"That was Riku?" Gwen whispered, afraid. Ben hadn't told her anything about Riku's problems with his darkness and they'd only been with the silver haired teenager for three days. Her grandpa didn't like this situation either and he looked around at this army of dangerous-looking robots.

Ganmen were large robots controlled by singular human-like beatmen on the inside. Sora had come in contact with a few before and he knew what they could do, so he was nervous seeing so many above him. _This isn't good,_ he thought and looked over at Kairi, wondering how he could escape with her from here. He looked over at the others too and knew he couldn't just leave them behind either.

Cytomander came down and landed in the center of this group. He had two teenagers in front of him, two young men on his left, and two children and an old man on his right. "This is what took down one of my elite men? A group of kids and a senile old human?!" His face showed absolute rage and he rose his white robot's arms with large swords in them.

 **"No, _they_ didn't take down anything," ** a low voice said that made most of the beastmen in their robots tremble and look towards the simmering down explosion where a huge shadow was growing. The entire circle of flames went out all of a sudden and everyone stared in horror at the giant dark form coming out of a huge black hole in the ground.

Cytomander was stumbling backwards, but a huge black hand reached out of the hole and grabbed his Ganmen, pulling him towards it. "Yes, more power," Ansem spoke and pulled the robot right up to him, prying it open with the black Heartless arms coming out of Riku's back. He was standing on the head of a giant dark monster that continued pulling itself out of the ground. "You, you seem to have a lot of power," Ansem mentioned and held up his right normal hand as his extra muscular black arms ripped the Ganmen open and revealed its terrified pilot. A Keyblade appeared in Ansem's hand and Sora recognized it as the Keyblade that had the power to unlock people's hearts.

"No," Sora whispered, but Ansem had already shoved the blade inside the man's heart. They all stared at the enemy leader for a few seconds and his distorted facial expression slowly turned into an evil grin. The spiky haired boy couldn't focus on that for too long though and started battling the huge Darkside that emerged from the portal on the ground.

"I," Cytomander began, the beastman looking down at his hands. "I have so much power!" He started laughing and held up his arms, darkness seeping out of his fingers. "You are no human are you?" he asked the man who opened up his heart to the darkness.

Ansem shook his head and Cytomander grinned. "Then, in exchange for granting me this power, I lend you my strength, and the strength of my armies."

"Lord Cytomander!" one of his highest advisors yelled out in protest. The beastmen leader turned towards the Ganmen whose pilot shouted against him and he held out his hand. Cytomander's own Ganmen closed back up without him inside it and the painted smile on the robot's face distorted into a devilish one. Then, without a rider, the robot's eyes turned dark and it spun around towards the other beastman who was shocked that the Ganmen was moving on its own without a pilot. Cytomander's personal Ganmen shot up and sliced the advisor and his robot in half in one clean swipe.

Cytomander smirked and laughed insanely, "Any other objections?!" he called out and looked around at all the other Ganmen. "Good!" he shouted.

Max was pulling his grandson backwards and Ben was struggling against him. "No Grandpa! I won't leave Riku! He's still in there somewhere!"

"Oi," everyone turned to the steaming teenager in the straw hat that shadowed his eyes. Luffy took a step forward and threw his black fist in a Jet Pistol that slammed into Ansem like a freight train. "GET OUT OF RIKU!" Luffy yelled. His fist started flaming at the end of his punch and the pirate shouted, "RED HAWK!"

Ansem flew backwards with flames shooting out of his back, but he managed to keep himself hovering in the air, though he had a bad taste in his mouth. He glared down at the pirate who flipped out of the air and landed with a surprised but still angry expression on his face. He coughed once and then spoke in a furious voice, "Destroy them all."

A few hundred robots all looked down at the same time. "Oh crap," Usopp exclaimed and closed his eyes, seeing all the guns about to be fired for real this time.

"RRAAAAA!" a voice roared at the top of his lungs. Ansem spun around angrily to see what it was this time, and his eyes went wide to see a giant old man glowing with white light walking through the burnt remains of the town. "You will not get away with this!" his eyes were pure white and he looked like even more of a monster than the giant black form twice his size that was now standing on solid ground below a hovering Ansem.

Makarov was rushing towards the source of an explosion with several of his children, members of Fairy Tail who he considered his own family. When he was near the source though, he saw all the robots flying above the area and the smoke clouds rising above it so he told Max, Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane, and Romeo to stay back. He was just glad that Natsu wasn't there because the pink haired Dragon Slayer never would have listened to him. Then, Natsu would have had to see that poor burnt woman who tried stumbling out of the burning town and died in front of him.

The leader of Fairy Tail was so enraged he barely noticed transforming. The burned girl managed to tell him what had happened and what the enemies had announced before they dropped the bombs that killed everyone in her town, and Makarov was furious. He didn't know if any of his guild members, his children were in this town, but whether they were or not, hundreds of innocent people's lives had just been extinguished, he couldn't let that go unpunished.

Now, he was facing the huge army of robots who turned to him and started unloading their arsenals into him. He felt little pricks from every bullet and he growled, "Insolent fools!" he lifted both hands and huge beams of light magic shot out and surrounded a hundred ships each, blasting them to pieces and then disintegrating those pieces.

The huge black monster sticking out of black portal on the ground turned its attention towards this dangerous human man. Ansem looked over too and stared at him, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Makarov roared. "Who are you?!"

"I'm the one who stopped this army," Ansem stated calmly towards the huge man whose large white eyes regained their pupils and he seemed to calm down a little. Little did he know, a huge black circle was forming in the air above his head and was swirling with dark red and purple colors too. "I defeated their leader and now have them under my control."

"What?!" Makarov shouted, getting confused, and also wondering if this was true then why were all the robots pointing guns at people down on the ground when he arrived.

"Don't believe him!" Sora shouted up at the large old man. "Look up!"

Makarov processed what the boy said and looked up, right as the beast's head stuck out of the dark ball. Another giant Heartless like the Darkside continued to form, and Makarov felt like he was looking in a black mirror as the form fell out of the sky and landed in front of him. It was exactly him, except his whole body was black and his eyes were glowing white. The monster opened its mouth and flashed a white smile that creepily stretched from one ear to the other.

Luffy pumped his legs again, getting into Gear Second to go and attack, when the ground all around him started being covered in black circles. Different types of monsters were appearing all over the place and it was only now he realized how powerful this Ansem guy was. His Red Hawk didn't do much damage, but he hit Hordy Jones with a few Red Hawks too and still had to keep fighting. This power though, it felt so _evil._

Ben struggled out of his Grandpa's grip and took a few steps back towards the battlefield, but a large pink wall appeared between him, and Luffy and the others. "Stop it Gwen!" he shouted and banged his fists against the magic wall.

"That's enough Benjamin," Max ordered. "We have to get out of here!"

Ben felt his arms get grabbed and pulled back, but he leaned his head forward anyway and stared through the translucent pink magic wall. "If I leave now," he said and saw how Ansem was getting more and more powerful every second, "I'll never see Riku again." His voice changed from scared and sad, to furious again and he smashed his forehead against the wall since his grandpa had him by the arms. "Now, let me go!" he smashed his head against it one more time and Gwen saw blood come out of her cousin's head.

She didn't want to hurt him, so she made the wall disappear. "Ben no!" she shouted and the boy shrugged out of his Grandpa's grip.

"I'm going, and there's nothing you can say that will stop-" the boy felt a small twinge on his neck and fell to his knees, his eyes rolling back. Gwen gasped at her Grandpa who chopped Ben on the neck hard enough to knock him unconscious.

Max sighed, "I know," he whispered. "That's what's so great about you Ben, and I know you'll hate me for this, but we're leaving." He looked up one more time at the others fighting an army of black creatures, and then the old man picked up his grandson and started running away, his granddaughter chasing after him. _I'm sorry Ben._

 **A/N Oh man that was a long chapter. Finally Ben's flashback ends, and I hope you aren't too mad that you don't get to see the ending to this battle, because it will be show later on in the story. Next time we get back to the present after Vegeta sees the Heartless, where it's time for the fighters to get to work taking on Ansem's enormous army. With the fighters gathered in Port Royal, will they be able to take on one of the leaders of the NEG? Haha, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Here's a list of hopefully all the characters mentioned... though it's going to be a lot.**

 **Fairy Tail: Laxus, Lisanna, Natsu, Makarov, Erza, Max, Elfman, Mirajane, Romeo, Juvia.**

 **DBZ: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha.**

 **Akame Ga Kill: Najenda, Leone, Tatsumi.**

 **One Piece: Robin, Sanji, Luffy, Shanks, Usopp, Yasopp, Lucky Roo, Benn Beckman, Brogy.**

 **Naruto: Shikamaru, Choji.**

 **Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Max.**

 **World of Warcraft: the Horde.**

 **Star Wars: Han Solo, Chewbacca (sorry everyone).**

 **LOTR: Aragorn.**

 **Gurren Lagaan: Cytomander, Ganmen.**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ansem, Heartless, Darkside, Maleficent, Oogie Boogie, Hades, Cerberus.**

 **TMNT: Leondardo, Splinter.**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy Turner.**

 **The Incredibles: Dash, Violet, Bob Parr, Helen, JackJack.**

 **Teen Titans: Nightwing (Robin).**

 **Batman: Batman**

 **Godzilla: Godzilla**

 **Game of Thrones: Dothraki, Khal Drogo, White Walkers, Night's King.**

 **Code Geass: Cornelia, Knightmares.**

 **South Park: Stan, Kyle, Kenny.**

 **And again if you recognized anyone else then I forgeot to put them down here but remember that I don't own them either. Thanks again for reading, 'till next time!**


	8. Nexus 5-1 Battle for Port Royal- Part 1

**A/N Hey everyone! Here's part 5.1 of Nexus, cut down to ten thousand words solely because I don't have enough time for editing today. Sorry, but Finals are this week and I just wanted to post this before the most hectic three days of College start up. After that though I get six weeks off and will most definitely be posting the rest of this story up to chapter 10 where I'm at right now. Anyway, this chapter will be a crossover of Dragonball Z and Kingdom Hearts since it does focus a lot on those characters, but Ben, Timmy, Nightwing, Luffy and the others all get their time too. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Ben 10, Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, One Piece, The Incredibles, Teen Titans, DC Comics, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, The Fairly Oddparents, or any Disney characters involved with Kingdom Hearts. Also... any others I missed cause there might be some!**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Port Royal**

"What the Hell is a Heartless?" Vegeta asked angrily, looking around at all these different forms that each radiated evil like crazy.

Ben was about to speak, when he looked down and saw a dock full of people unlike most of the abandoned ones. His eyes honed in on that dock because of the man floating over it. Vegeta turned to Ben and started asking again, "I said, what's..." he stopped and stared at this thirteen year old kid in surprise.

The boy looked up at Gohan and demanded, "Drop me," he said and Gohan wasn't going to argue with the tone in Ben's voice. Gohan gulped at what Gwen would think of this, but then dropped her cousin's shoulders from a hundred feet above the ground.

Goku was looking around for an opponent he wanted, but the blue haired girl in his arms pointed down at the same dock that Ben was now falling towards. "There!" she pointed as she saw Sanji and Robin down on the dock looking up at the man floating in the sky above them. He released the girl who dove to go help her pirate friends, while he in he meantime found someone else he was interested in.

The tan-skinned evil man hovering in the air was laughing as he stared down at the group in front of him. "You fools thought you could take on the NEG by yourselves? There is so much you do not understand," he was feeling so cocky and he lifted his arms out to the sides. " _I_ control darkness!" he shouted and large long Keyblades appeared in both hands.

"ANSEM!" the man heard the roar right above his head and it was way too close for him to dodge. All he could do was partially turn his head and stare up at the sight of a child he never thought he'd see again.

Luffy was staring up with the a similar amount of shock on his face, but nowhere near the amount of shock as a small boy in a red outfit a few feet away from the pirate captain. The young man in the straw hat and small twelve year old with blonde hair watched as Ben, not in any of his alien forms, slugged this incredibly evil man across the face with a punch so hard that it made the boy who punched feel like he dislocated his right arm.

Ben winced in pain and clenched his teeth, but the anger on his face showed through and everyone below stared up at this thirteen year old brown haired boy in shock. "LET RIKU GO!" Ben shouted at the man falling down below him and he pulled his left arm down now, slamming it into Ansem's face and then bashing his right back down again. The two of them fell the thirty feet back down to the dock with Ben punching him five more times on the way down.

"Ben?!" Luffy and Dash both shouted at the same time and started running over to the boy on the dock sitting on top of Ansem and punching down over and over again.

The brown haired kid punched down with his aching right arm again, but this time, Ansem reached up and grabbed him by the right wrist on his way down. The evil man started to laugh, but Ben smashed his forehead down and hit Ansem right in the teeth. This one hurt as much as the initial punch where Ben had all the momentum from falling out of the air too.

Ansem snarled and reached up, grabbing Ben around the neck and pushing him up a few feet. He spat to his side and then tossed the boy back up in the air where he saw a few other people flying. The sight of the people up there made his eyes widen and he became nervous, but hid it well as he calmed down and lifted off the ground before Luffy could reach him.

Dash had stopped running and instead he jumped to the side, bouncing off the Akagami crew's ship and soaring up in the air towards Ben. The boy caught his friend who was still furious, but didn't know what had just slammed into him in midair. Ben looked down to the person who jumped up and grabbed him by the legs, putting his legs over his shoulders. "What are you..." Ben stopped mid-sentence and he stared at the top of this kid's head as they soared back down towards the open ocean. "Dash?" Ben whispered.

"BEN!" Dash shouted, long ago imagining some horrible fate had befell his closest friend in this world. Tears were streaming down his face which was a main reason he didn't look up at the boy on his shoulders. Dash hit the water and was already moving his legs so incredibly fast that he started sprinting across the sea.

The boy in the light green shirt wearing black pants smiled wide and then looked back towards the dock. Dash asked the question on his mind ever since the guy told them what his name was, "He said his name was Ansem." Dash was nervous about what Ben's response was, but the hesitation before the older kid spoke was enough for him to know something had happened.

"Riku got consumed by the darkness in his heart," Ben said and then continued quieter, "it happened a little over a month after we left you."

"No," Dash said with a small shake of his head as he kept running across the water. "It happened after _I_ left _you_." Ben could hear the guilt in Dash's voice and knew this wasn't the first time the boy had thought about this in the last two years.

"It's alright Dash," Ben said while narrowing his eyes back at the dock. "Because we're going to get him back."

"Who are you getting back?!" a woman's voice shouted in a low enough tone that she could be mistaken for a man. Between the area the two boys landed and the dock they were trying to get back to, all the water turned black and started bubbling with darkness.

"Stop Dash," Ben exclaimed and the younger boy skidded across the water but had to keep sprinting in place to keep himself on the surface.

A giant head was coming out of the water with blue skin, creepy white hair, and light blue eyeshadow. She looked creepy and as she continued rising out of the water, they realized she was scary too. She was hundreds of feet tall and kept getting higher out of the water, large purple and black tentacles showing now, each covered in darkness. Ursula laughed and held up a large golden trident in her right hand. "This is my ocean!" she shouted and the shockwave from her shout knocked the two boys backwards, throwing them across the water where they bounced and slammed into the next dock down.

"Where did Kakarott go?" Vegeta asked and looked around at the others, but Goku had flown off towards the city where a bunch of other powerful fighters were. However, Vegeta felt the limitless amount of energy inside the huge trident in this sea-woman's hand and he was going to deal with her.

Gohan was lowering down to the dock to fight the guy who threw Ben away and took all those hits with close to zero damage. Yeah, Ben wasn't the strongest kid, but he had personally thrown away his pride and asked Gohan to help him get stronger the first time he saw what Gohan could do. The boy's punches should have hurt at least a little more for any person who wasn't a Super Saiyan.

Ansem was laughing though and tilted his head up where another dark portal appeared. Dozens of Heartless that looked like demons carrying large swords started flying out of the portal and soaring through the sky. Then, dozens of little white Heartless with large white wings that made them look like angels came after the demons and spun around like tornadoes as they flew down and attacked the fighters on the dock.

"Those are all Heartless?" Gohan whispered to himself as he felt the strong powers radiating from every one of those monsters. _It seems like Ansem himself doesn't need to create the portals; his will itself is creating them all over town._

"Let's go too," Natsu told the guy holding him and Vegeta looked down at the boy in his arms.

"I'm attacking Octopus-bitch," he said and was going to continue about how the fire wizard should go do something else, but apparently the 'Octopus-bitch' heard him and the water started shaking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she roared and pointed the trident up at Vegeta. The Prince of the Saiyans threw the teenager in his hand towards the city and Natsu screamed at the sudden flight. He was never good with vehicles, but he was carried to the Port so quickly his mind barely had time to process it, let alone his stomach. Now though, he was feeling the motion sickness in full and he gagged as he soared across the sky.

He calmed himself down since he wasn't riding anything, and he shot flames out the bottoms of his feet to propel himself and not go crashing into the building he was flying towards. "Fire Dragon's Talon!" he shouted and spun around in the air, whipping a line of flames at the red, blue, and yellow flying things that were wreaking havoc on the city. He grinned at the sight of two thirds of them exploding, but the red Nocturnes just looked towards him angrily and flew over.

The little creatures liked the fire and it brought their power up, so they fired full strength at Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer stood there as he was surrounded by a huge fireball, but then it was the Heartless's turn to pause and stare as all the fire around Natsu sucked into the boy's mouth. He ate all of there fire and then smiled wide, "I'm all fired up!" he jumped up in the air and if fire wasn't going to work, then he had to try something else.

The boy with pink hair punched the closest Heartless and it flew back into the next one, both exploding from the force in his punch. He spun around in the air and kicked one of the little magic guys right as it was whipping its antennae around to hit him. They clashed and his leg bounced off, but he leaned forward and grabbed the thing it his mouth, biting down on it and breaking it to pieces.

As he finished off the last one, he landed on the rooftop near him to catch is breath and look around. As soon as his feet touched the ground though, eight balls of darkness appeared in the air above him and huge black and purple spheres emerged from them with little white eyes and faces of darkness. They were moving around quickly and Natsu could tell these guys were stronger than those small ones. "Fire Dragon's," he started and held both hands above his head, growing a large ball of fire that grew and grew until it was a large fireball the size of the house he was standing on. "Giant Brilliant Flame!" he threw the ball up and it engulfed all of those new Heartless, burning them to crisps.

Once they were gone, he backflipped up in the air and a creature that looked like a demon flew right underneath him holding a huge wide sword out in front of it. Natsu turned his head around and saw twenty more of these guys flying after their friend and they were all stronger and faster than the other Heartless he'd already been facing up until now. "Shit!" he shouted and crossed his arms as two of the demon forms slammed their sword into him.

The teen with pink hair was shot back across the street of the building he'd been standing on and he slammed into someone's apartment or house or something. Inside the room, several children wearing rags were curled up near each other in a corner and a woman was standing next to the bed holding a shotgun in her hands. "Are you one of them?!" she shouted at the boy.

"DO I LOOK LIKE ONE OF THEM?!" Natsu shouted back at her angrily and then shot up to his feet and walked back over to the hole in the wall. His hands became covered in flames and those same guys that hit him were coming back for more. He jumped up and shouted, "Fire Dragon's Fist!" he slammed both fists into the demon's faces and knocked them backwards, but the Heartless dropped their swords and spun back, turning into wisps of black smoke that flew over to Natsu and circle around the boy for several seconds before closing in around him and making his whole body fill with pain.

"Ahhh!" he shouted, then watched as the enemies reappeared near the swords they dropped before turning into smoke. "So that's how you want to play it huh?!" he asked and cupped his hands next to his mouth. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he shot a huge concentrated breath of fire at the cluster of enemies on the next roof down and his attack burnt straight through them, through the roof, into the next roof and into the giant sack monster on the other side that started jumping up and down in panic since it caught on fire.

Oogie Boogie stopped, dropped, and started rolling around on top of houses to put out his fire. Natsu watched as his flames started to catch on other buildings and his eyes widened. "Stop!" he shouted at the large monster.

"'Stop?'" Oogie Boogie exclaimed as he jumped back onto his feet and towered above everything else in the city. "You're the one attacking me! I'll teach you!" The large monster held up his long arms with pointed tips at the ends instead of hands, and two portals appeared at the ends of his hands, releasing a few dozen purple Heartless that looked like bats up in the air.

"Raaa!" Natsu roared and jumped up as the army of bats flew towards him.

Goku was a little farther away from Natsu, but he looked over and smiled that the boy had found a good opponent. The man he was facing had blue flames coming out of his blue skin and out the top of his head and was wearing a large cloak. Hades stared at the person in front of him and recognized who the guy was from reports and knowledge that the NEG had. "Whoa whoa there big guy," Hades started, "Goku right? Mayor of Pao Town? Simple little town right?" he held out his hand and tilted his head, already knowing he was right but waiting for Goku to respond.

"Yes," Goku said as he kept looking around and feeling out all the massive powers in the city.

"So, what are you doing here? This is New Earth Government land, and we're the Government enforcers," this made Goku narrow his eyes at the God, but Hades just kept going, not noticing the sudden change in Goku's mood. "What we say goes, and this Port has Got, To, Go!"

"Hmm," Goku said and then looked back around again. "No."

"No what?!" the man yelled, his blue flames getting brighter for a second. He combed his hand through his hair flames as if soothing himself and then spoke plainly. "Attacking us is the same thing as declaring war on the NEG. You want your little town to be the next target?!"

Goku was frowning, but he was looking off the roof and then smiled. Hades thought he'd come to his senses, but Goku just stated, "Wow, Vegeta's got a really strong opponent!"

"He's ignoring me," Hades deadpanned and stared straight forward as if he was talking to a wall. "Have it your way," he said and his blue flames erupted like a volcano turning bright red and growing out the top of his head and all around his body. The ground between the two of them burst into flames, which Goku was surprised at considering they were standing on top of the huge three headed black dog.

Cerberus roared and tilted its heads up to the sky, creating three large spheres of black and purple that fired smaller balls out around the city. Gohan was watching from the dock and he saw one of those black balls hit a house, and the wall it hit broke apart in a large shockwave. "This is the true power of the Heartless!" Ansem laughed. He'd spent decades researching it, then years searching for a way to harness it, and finally he'd found the perfect way, here, of all places! The Lord of Darkness saw the person he had to be most concerned about so he looked away from an enraged Luffy, and instead to the boy floating across from him.

Usually Gohan would ask who someone was, and why they were doing this, but he was an intelligent boy. His mother taught him to be a scholar instead of a fighter and he knew who was attacking Port Royal before he even left the town hall back in Pao. _Shanks took a lot of food and supplies here, so the people here wouldn't need NEG support any longer, no matter how little they were receiving before._ _It looks like the NEG clearly found out something was up though, so I'm guessing this is one of the big guns._ Gohan stared at the guy and frowned, "Does Superman know you're doing this?"

Ansem frowned and stared at this fourteen year old with long black spiky hair. The boy was clearly powerful, that much he could tell just by looking, but the fact that he asked such a dangerous question made him even more nervous. "This cleanse of terrorists is necessary to keep the peace."

It was obvious the man dodged the question, but Gohan still didn't know if that meant yes and the guy was trying to cover Superman's involvement up, or no and he wanted to keep the hero from knowing what his comrades were doing. "Terrorists?" Gohan asked and looked back down at the circle of people on the dock surrounded by enemies.

Any time a Heartless got to close to the center of the group, Violet would create a forcefield and push them back with her powers. The group of rebels who ran to the dock where Shanks's ship was docked were staying strong, and any of them that got hurt were dragged back inside the range of Violet's forcefield.

Batman was standing back to back with Nightwing and the two of them were punching and kicking the Heartless back away from the weaker members. The two of them jumped up at the same time and kicked out with the same technique, hitting a fat Heartless in the chest and then bouncing off, backflipping up in the air and throwing Batarangs and Birdarangs down at the creature, blowing it apart with their explosions.

The leader of the Teen Titan landed and grinned, silently hoping Batman had seen how much he'd perfected his form. He turned his head a little to see if the hero was watching him, but Batman wasn't looking. He frowned at his old teacher, and then realized why Batman was looking the other way and went wide-eyed just like the older man.

Cyborg took a few steps back towards Nightwing and said, "There's no end to them!" more and more black holes were appearing all over the dock and up in the air where these dark monsters just kept coming out. Beast Boy collected himself near them and was panting hard, trying to regain his composure when faced with this many enemies.

"It doesn't matter," the Boy Wonder said as he saw the tall man who fought them in the alley lift his arms and shoot spears of ice through a few enemies above him. "We have to keep fighting!" The teenager spun around his bo staff and charged, not realizing it, but impressing his former teacher who grinned after him and then chased the boy and his friends himself.

* * *

Gwen was lying on her back facing the sky. The air around her was warm and the sun was shining bright down on her skin, but she still felt cold. _Grandpa,_ she thought and lifted an arm off the grassy ground at her side and held it in front of her. She rose her right hand up between her eyes and the sun so she wouldn't have to squint anymore.

The orange haired girl looked between the cracks in her fingers where little wisps of yellow light seeped through. _Why'd you leave me?_ the sad thirteen year old suddenly noticed there was no light seeping through her fingers anymore and it was actually darker now. Gwen moved her hand down and saw Lisanna bent over her casting a shadow with her head tilted to the side, staring at her best friend.

The two of them were years apart, but they were two of the only teenage girls in the town and they'd grown close in the time they'd been together. Just the sight of the white haired girl's face lifted Gwen's spirits a little and she allowed a small grin to form on her face. "What's up Lis?"

"Not much," Lisanna said as her concerned look turned into a smile. When she saw Gwen lying on her front lawn all depressed-like, she decided to check in on her, but it seemed like Gwen was okay now. "You weren't at the meeting this morning," Lisanna added as she took a seat next to Gwen and continued looking down at her face.

"Lis!" A whiny kid's voice called out behind the girl. Gwen sat up in confusion and turned her head around to where a three and four year old boy were running around on her front lawn chasing each other as fast as Olympic sprinters.

Goten got tackled to the floor again and while Trunks held him down, the younger boy with black spiky hair moaned, "Can you take us to the bee-ach?"

"It's beach dummy," young Trunks said and bonked the boy under him on the head. "B-But," he lifted his head up and looked over at the white haired teenager watching them for the day. "Can we?!" Vegeta's son asked excitedly.

"Only if you boys play nice for a full hour," Lis said and held up one finger to show them it shouldn't be that hard.

Unfortunately for Lis, both boys were taught by the late ChiChi, the crazy mother who wanted them to become scholars. The two kids looked at each other and then at their hands, quickly putting up fingers on both hands. "That's like, sixty minutes!" Trunks exclaimed.

The three year old next to him figured out a way to make those sixty minutes go by a lot faster. Goten fell backwards and closed his eyes. "Well, g'night Trunks," Goten fell asleep and a snot bubble popped out of his nose almost instantly.

"Ooh, good idea!" Trunks said and dropped down next to his friend.

Gwen watched as the two toddler-sized boys passed out and her and Lisanna couldn't help but say, "Aww," together. "So Gwen," Lis said and Gwen looked at her friend to see there was something on Lisanna's mind. _I need to tell her that Ben left._ "There's something-" the teen stopped herself and changed her serious expression to a happier one, "You want to come to the beach with us?"

Gwen sighed and looked up in the sky sadly again. "Come on Gwen," her friend begged and nudged her shoulder. "Don't leave me alone with these crazy, adorable, monsters."

The orange haired witch sighed and smiled at her best friend. "Oh alright," Gwen submitted, and then smirked, looking up at Lis, "are you going to invite Natsu?"

Lis's smile faltered for a second and Gwen laughed, thinking she'd caught her friend off guard with the question. The Fairy Tail wizard wasn't thinking about Natsu in a bathing suit though like Gwen thought, she was thinking about how he was off in danger, along with Gwen's only remaining family.

"Is something wrong?" Gwen asked.

Lisanna changed her expression fast and shook her head. "Come on, while they're still asleep. Let's go get our bathing suits on!"

Gwen smiled and raced off to go try a new bikini that Mirajane had sewn for her for her last birthday.

* * *

"Take that!" Ben growled as Ripjaws, swiping the Heartless beneath the surface. Ursula had summoned an army of jellyfish-looking Heartless and he was battling them off as they tried attacking Dock 11 that was covered in people.

His underwater alien was slashing back and forth with powerful attacks that tore apart the enemies, but with Ursula still there summoning them, their numbers were endless.

Vegeta was flying around the huge Octopus woman and punching her all around her body. Her tentacles and body were so soft that his fists pushed in only to get bounced back out with little effect to her. "Fear my power!" The purple faced woman shouted and held up her trident, firing a huge blast of yellow light at Vegeta.

The Prince of the Saiyans dodged to the right, but the yellow beam stopped after flying past him and turned around, soaring back at him. The Prince sensed it and turned angrily at the beam that locked onto him. He held up his hands and caught the attack, but the unlimited power inside that trident made the blast too powerful to just deflect in a different direction. While he was turned holding back the attack, the woman fired another beam that slammed into his back facing Ursula. The prince roared in pain and the one he was holding crashed through his defense since he winced from the first attack.

Vegeta was covered in a cloud of smoke and he roared, slamming his arms out to the sides and scattering the smoke. He had a white aura surrounding his body and he glared down at the huge woman holding up the trident triumphantly. _I do not have to become a Super Saiyan for this bitch! This power of hers is annoying though._

All over the dock below him, the humans were losing the fight and the Heartless attacking the dock from below weren't helping out any.

Beast Boy was turned into a large green gorilla, punching and kicking a few Heartless demons in front of him. All of a sudden two large tentacles flew out of the water and wrapped around his body, pulling him off the dock and down under the water.

The small teenager freaked out for a second and then transformed into a huge whale, breaking the Heartless's tentacles apart and crushing it with his size. The Teen Titan displaced so much water that he created a huge wave that rocked over the dock and washed away a lot of enemies, while Violet had to create a much larger forcefield to protect everyone still on the dock along with the pirates' ship on the other side.

The huge purple forcefield surrounded everyone and all the panting fighters looked around for a second as they were surrounded by water, stuck in the middle of a wave. The water completely passed over and there was a moment's break while the purple shield stammered and then faded completely. The girl who created it fell to her knees after the large forcefield she created and she was panting hard. Dash sprinted over to his sister in a second and asked with concern in his voice, "Violet! Are you alright?"

"I can't," the girl said between staggered breaths. She was all out of strength after protecting them for this long. She lifted her head to her brother and her eyes went wide.

Now she knew why he wasn't under her forcefield during the whole time she had it up. Dash had a rip in his super suit. Those super suits were made to withstand explosions, bullets, and whatever else anyone could throw at them, but Dash had a tear in the left side of his. He had cuts on his cheeks and his mask was ripped on the left side so the black part only covered his right eye. The boy's parents were staring back with as much shock as the kid's sister who opened her mouth and stuttered at him.

"D-Dash, what are you-" the girl started, but Dash saw she was okay and turned back around with a snarl.

The little blonde boy saw more Heartless forming after all the others were washed away and destroyed. He looked up to see a glowing white form flying back and forth attacking walls of darkness that kept surrounding Ansem and absorbing his blows. _With Ansem still there, they won't stop forming,_ the little boy didn't think he could beat the man, and he didn't know if he _would_ if he had the chance. _Riku, you're in there somewhere. I want to save you, but..._ He looked around and saw everyone on the dock was starting to look fatigued too. His concerned look for Riku faded and he became determined, _I won't let anyone hurt my family._

Luffy was still going strong, but he looked back to see the teenage girl, who was protecting all the weaker people that couldn't fight, was now on her knees and unable to continue. The pirate in the straw hat growled and glared up in the sky where Ansem's body had a huge shadow sticking out of his back. It grew two more arms and all four of its muscular arms held long sharp swords. His two normal hands held Keyblades, and the walls of darkness spinning around him were now forming spears that shot out from the walls at the glowing golden boy flying around them looking for a weak point.

Gohan kept spinning around and now had to ascend and descend fast as black spikes shot out from his enemy's defense and at him. He wondered if he could handle getting hit by one and not getting hurt, but the aura he sensed from the blades told him otherwise.

"It is futile," Ansem said and rose his right Keyblade, forming three huge black spheres in the air right above the dock. Everyone looked over at the source of three more huge energy powers and stared at the large purple creatures that were created. They looked like a mix between pigs, elephants, and bulls, with one large horn covered in energy on the top of their purple-furred heads.

All three of the monsters roared and fell out of the air, slamming down on the dock. One of them attacked Shanks' crew while the captain was battling Benn Beckman. The other two were on either side of the huge group cornered now by Heartless on every side. Ursula was in the water with her army that was dragging Beast Boy down to the bottom of the sea at the moment. Ansem was up in the air holding back the Super Saiyan boy who was stuck between the decision of going down there to help or taking out this man and stopping it all at once.

"It's all over," Billy exclaimed and curled up in a ball. "Protect me Mandy!" He yelled at the blonde haired girl with hair that poked up like devil horns.

Mandy frowned and looked at the Grim Reaper. "Grim, if you'd please," she ordered and the skeleton in the black cloak grinned menacingly.

"I thought you'd never ask," the reaper said and held his scythe up above his head. In a Jamaican accent the Grim Reaper spun around his scythe in the air and yelled, "Demons of the Underworld, rise! Rise!" He slammed his scythe into the dock and a crack ripped through it, demons, skeletons, and zombies pouring out and charging at the Heartless around them.

"Fools," Ansem laughed and dark circles appeared underneath every creature that ripped itself out of the crack Grim created. "I control darkness!" The dark circles under the monsters started swirling up and the beasts all started oozing the darkness themselves. "Now, fill your evil hearts with more darkness! Become additions to my army!" His yell was responded to by this new army and they all turned back at the skeleton in the black cloak.

"Nice going Grim," Mandy scolded him as she backed up a few steps away from a particularly evil-looking demon.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?!" The Grim Reaper shouted and then screamed like a little girl as two of his former demons with wings grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him off the dock. He was flown up in the air screaming the whole time while Billy screamed for him to come back and take him with them.

"Getting tired Robin?" Batman asked his apprentice behind him who he could hear loudly panting.

Nightwing clenched his mouth shut and grinned through clenched teeth. "Not at all. Do you need to take a break old man?"

Batman didn't even bother with a response as talking would only tire him out more.

Luffy lifted up a fist and shouted, "We can take everything you throw at us!" Luffy's challenge was not appreciated by a lot of people behind him who were really hoping he wouldn't make any harder enemies attack him.

"Really?" Ansem asked and looked down at Luffy with a grin. "So, you can even defeat _him_?"

Luffy felt a presence appearing right between him and that big purple monster he was previously beating up. He looked ahead and stared at the black circle in the wooden dock. The head of the figure coming out of the portal appeared first and Luffy took a step back, his eyes widening. Then, the man's shirtless body started pulling itself out with two straps over his shoulders. His skin had a purple tint and his eyes were glowing white.

Luffy took a few more steps back and fell on his ass, shaking as he stared at the form that was now completely out of the darkness.

Ben Tennyson's body was blinking red and Ripjaws flew up towards the surface, leaping out. He transformed back into a kid while in midair and he landed down on one knee behind Luffy in an area that looked like it would only be safe for a few more seconds. He turned his head to the rubber pirate and was about to ask him something when Luffy fell down on his butt.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked and lifted his head up to where Luffy was gazing. "U-Usopp?!" Ben exclaimed at the sight of the man with the long nose who was shrouded with darkness and smiling ear to ear with a put white smile. The area around his white eyes was completely black and oozing darkness.

Yasopp was sniping Heartless right as they formed, but at the sound of that boy's shout, he slowly turned his head down the dock and over to where a dark form was standing. All he saw was the back of the muscular man standing there.

"B-B-But I watched," Luffy stuttered as he got back on his feet.

Sanji and Nico Robin stopped fighting the Heartless on the sides and looked over with shocked looks at the man they hadn't seen in two years. "Usopp?" Sanji shouted loudly. When he turned, the enemies took his distraction to their advantage and all charged at the same time.

Dozens of Heartless swarmed the chef and sliced, slashed and attacked him. Robin looked over to the chef and crossed her arms to help him, but when she turned, the large purple beast on the other side of the group lifted its head and it's horn glowed. Dozens of magical dark lightning bolts formed in the air and shot down, shocking the people in the main group crowded on the dock.

"It's all over," Ansem laughed at the boy in front of him and Gohan spun and looked around.

The fourteen year old looked down where Luffy was unmoving at the sight of his long gone nakama. The rest of the fighters down there couldn't handle the monsters swarming in and were getting overwhelmed. He saw Ben with a fast small boy with blonde hair still fighting as hard as they could, but all the pirates, rebels, every person left on the dock was falling.

Shanks was smashed back by Benn and he tumbled across the dock. He knew his first mate was strong, he'd been with him for over a dozen years, but the darkness seemed to power him up even more and Shanks couldn't even land a hit on him.

Gohan looked around at everyone in the same second he looked down; his Saiyan eyesight and hearing were good enough to take in the situation after barely a glance. His head snapped back towards the city where he saw Natsu soaring through the air with a trail of smoke behind him seeping out of his mouth. The boy crashed into a bell tower that exploded out in every direction.

The Dragon Slayer pushed his hands down below him to try and get up, but he was exhausted and this Oogie Boogie guy never ran out of power. Heartless kept appearing around him and jumping in front of Natsu's attacks, preventing the wizard from lighting the man on fire.

He got up to his knees, but a huge purple ball of slime crashed into the portion of the tower he crashed into and surrounded all of his body except for his face. He was losing power fast and he couldn't get himself out of the slime. All he could do was watch as Oogie Boogie laughed and punched forward with his pointy hand.

Gohan looked for his father who should be stopping this from happening, but Goku was busy holding off the giant black and purple dragon woman who was spewing fire, as well as the huge three-headed dog, _and_ the guy with blue fire for hair who was now thirty times as big as normal and covered in red flames that had ignited half the city.

"You can't be serious," Gohan said with a small laugh as he started turning back towards Ansem. The tan-skinned Lord of Darkness was confused by what the boy was talking about, but then Gohan smirked. "'It's all over?' Don't make me laugh," the boy held his arms out to the sides and the world started trembling around him, the entire city starting to shake, and his long hair shot up spikier above his head with a bright golden color to it.

Timmy Turner was flying high above the city looking down all around at people fighting over it. There was an unconscious woman with long orange hair who the blue haired wizard they took with them from Pao to the Port was guarding. Juvia was guarding Nami with her life and the boy frowned deeply as he looked around the city.

He'd made a few wishes getting people out of bad situations, but he couldn't wish away the Heartless. He tried, but they just kept coming. "Come on Sport, go help Nami out," Wanda urged the boy floating in the sky next to her.

"I have a plan," the boy stated and thought back to the first day he was on this planet. Back then, all his fellow fighters told him who they wanted to come help, and that was how he was able to get Goku, Naruto, Makarov, and Sengoku all to him at the same time. He saw several of his friends all over the city about to get attacked at the same time though and he knew he had to act fast.

Timmy looked down at Juvia again and stared at her intensely for a second. Then he shot off towards Vegeta, his speed insane even for Saiyan standards. The Prince of the Saiyans was mid-punch, trying to smack one of the Octopus-bitch's tentacles away. He saw the boy in front of his face though and Timmy paused for a millisecond right in front of him. He caught the glimpse of that boy Timmy Turner's face, and then the boy flew away just as fast. Vegeta would have thought about it longer, but he still had to block the incoming tentacle.

Timmy shot over to the ball of slime in the bell tower and looked into Natsu's eyes. He read the boy's mind, searched his memories, and then flew off again, barely being seen by Natsu who thought he must've imagined it. He could see attacks coming at people from every direction and even if he went to bat every single Heartless away, they'd only be reborn and he'd have to do it again. No, he needed help.

The next person the boy flew towards was the skinny rubber pirate who was standing still as a green ball masked in darkness was slowly shooting through the air at him. It was actually moving so fast that the stunned pirate captain wouldn't be able to dodge Usopp's Pop Green from that close range, but Timmy moved the ball a little to the right so it was aimed at a Heartless instead.

Dash was moving so fast to attack the Heartless all over the place that he suddenly noticed someone else moving even faster than him. The boy had only seen this once before and snapped his head over as Timmy floated in front of Luffy and looked into the pirate's eyes.

Even with his amazing speed, time hadn't stopped completely and everyone was still moving at the same speed. Attacks were about to hit all over the city, but Timmy flew back up to Wanda and stopped moving as fast as he was. The twelve year old opened his mouth and shouted as fast as he could, "I wish..."

Juvia was guarding Nami. She'd found the orange haired navigator before right as Nami was hit by a magic attack from behind and knocked out in the middle of a city street. The blue haired girl had intervened to stop Heartless from getting her close friend. The female wizard protecting Nami had ripped up clothes and formed another massive wall of water, but this time the Heartless were plowing straight through it and were about to break through and hit her on the other side.

The girl closed her eyes, and then everything felt cold for a second. Her eyes snapped back open, but the water wall in front of her was now a lighter shade of blue. There was a black fist sticking out of the water wall inches from her face, but it's arm had become frozen just like the rest of its body still inside the solid wave.

The girl looked up at the top of the wave and her heart skipped a beat, hearts coming to her eyes. The shirtless man standing on top of the large frozen wave looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, Juvia." The girl down below Gray fainted at the sound of her own name and the teenager up top sweatdropped at the reaction.

Natsu was squirming inside the bell tower and the giant's pointed hand was about to crash into him. He screamed angrily and tried to breathe fire breath, but the black slime was sapping his magical power and he couldn't do it. "Raaaa!" He yelled. _Happy, Master... Lucy, I'm sorry I couldn't avenge you._

Natsu's scream halted midway as he felt a shockwave ripple across the air. His eyes opened incredibly wide at the sight of the person suddenly standing in front of him. She was wearing a strong suit of armor, made of the powerful metal Adamantium and strengthened by her own magic power. "What are you doing Natsu?" The red haired woman spun to face him and her face was furious. "You can't die here!" She yelled at the pink haired boy.

"Erza," Natsu whispered, the look of shock still not forming on his face because he actually couldn't believe what he was seeing. For a few seconds he considered the option that he might be dead, and then the realization that he was alive and this was real caused the shocked expression to appear.

The scarlet haired wizard felt the pointed hand pushing against her shield, but she was stronger than it. She pushed back and Oogie Boogie stumbled backwards. "Get up Natsu," she said as a white light engulfed her and she requipped into red pants and a white cloth around her chest. She was holding two swords now instead of one giant powerful shield and she spun three sixty degrees, cutting the slime apart in one try.

Natsu jumped back up to his feet, but he still felt drained and turned around. His mind was racing with questions, but they could wait until later. "I'll let you handle the sack man," he said and grinned at the sight behind him. "Can I count on you, Erza?"

"Of course," she responded and jumped up towards Oogie Boogie, cutting through his Heartless subordinates and slamming her swords straight into him.

Goku was punching enemies back and forth, and he was quite enjoying himself. He'd recently turned into a Super Saiyan and was now faster than almost all of his enemies. However, Hades was still able to follow his movements somehow and fireballs from the giant God kept shooting directly at him making him keep dodging.

When he dodged however, the city around him took the blow and he could feel how hot it was becoming around him. Over half the city was on fire here and the flames were partially his fault for dodging all the time.

Goku was ready to take it to the next step, when he heard a roar behind him and turned to see the powerful dragon right there with its mouth open. Maleficent was waiting for Goku to be fully distracted by Hades before showing her true strength, and now the Super Saiyan realized Hades wasn't the only one following his movements by the spike in the woman's ki.

Maleficent released a huge blast of green fire directly at Goku's back, and without his Instant Transmission, he had to turn and cross his arms, taking the blast head on.

This green fire felt even more evil than the Devil's fire that Hades kept firing at him. Both sets of flames were hotter than any fire Goku was used to, and he could feel his skin actually burning from the green fire.

Then, the fire changed directions and moved away from him. Goku and all the Heartless enemies and leaders started looking around to see not only the green flames, but all the red flames covering buildings and streets too were getting sucked up into the sky. The flames all wrapped around one point in the sky and spun around and around until it looked like a giant unstable tornado with one single point at the bottom.

The Super Saiyan felt how strong the person at the bottom of that tornado was becoming and his eyes opened wide. He'd never felt Natsu that strong before, but the pink haired Dragon Slayer was eating some very powerful flames here.

The entire tornado was so unstable it looked like it was going to explode, but Natsu kept pulling in as hard as he could and sucked the entire tornado down into his stomach with one gulp. His body was tingling with all this power, actually glowing pink a little from it. The boy looked down at his hands and realized his skin was covered in scales completely, not just halfway. He _felt_ like a dragon, and he snapped his head up and roared.

Hades had been turned small again, panting on the ground, and he had to re-ignite his hair since it just got eaten by that brat in the sky. He looked up and saw the boy glowing pink and looking furious, then he turned and saw the glowing gold man getting brighter and brighter as his spiky blonde hair started waving in the wind and lightning bolts started flying off his muscular toned body.

"This isn't looking good," the blue skinned man said and stuck his arms out to either side. "Guess I've got not choice," he said in mock annoyance, but with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Maleficent asked the ruler of Hell who lifted both of his arms up in the air and an enormous black portal formed behind him.

"Getting a little," he started and a humongous pink arm reached out of the portal. "Help," he finished and another arm reached out, followed by the giant pink head of the Titan. "Cyclops, take care of these buffoons," Hades said with a snap of his finger and then disappeared himself in a ball of darkness.

"Hey! Come back here!" Natsu yelled and started dive-bombing towards Cerberus's back where the last wisps of darkness from Hades' escape portal were disappearing. The three dog heads lifted up together and opened their mouths, forming one large ball of darkness between the three of them. A beam of black energy flew out from their mouths at the glowing boy covered in flames and he screamed in pain as the darkness surrounded him.

Goku as a Super Saiyan Two flew up to tackle Natsu out of the darkness, but he saw something coming and spun out of the way. The fist that flew towards him was massive and pink and he looked up at the huge Titan the size of a mountain. It glared right back down at him with one eye, but its single eye was surrounded with darkness. The Titan on its own was supposedly invincible, but along with the power of darkness, it was truly unstoppable now. It was a challenge that Goku smirked at the aspect of conquering.

Maleficent was going to attack Goku from behind again as he aimed at the Cyclops, but suddenly something appeared in front of her face and she breathed fire at it. The little boy in the air didn't move, he got surrounded by the green flames and his clothes burned to shreds, but his body remained perfectly fine.

When Maleficent was done, she closed her mouth and stared at the boy she just spat super hot fire at. He was standing there with his hands down covering right below his waist and he asked sheepishly, "Wanda, clothes please!"

The pink haired fairy floating above his head a few dozen feet smiled and lifted up her wand, granting her Godson's wish. Timmy's black pants returned, but now he was wearing a pink t-shirt and had his pink hat on again.

"You?!" Maleficent shouted, looking up at the pink fairy and then back at the boy.

"Me," Timmy said and flew forward, grabbing the woman by either side of her large dragon neck and then flying up in the sky. He carried her up in the air a few miles until the Port was a spec below them. The boy spun her huge body around by the neck a few times, then flew out of the sky like a missile and slammed her down into the ground below.

Back above the bay Port Royal surrounded, Vegeta was staring in shock at the man who came out of nowhere and punched his enemy in the face. "Get the trident!" The man with long lavender hair shouted. "It's the source of her power. Father!"

Vegeta stared at the same young man who once traveled back in time in order to save the Earth. The same man that the boy he was raising was destined to become. Future Trunks was floating there and stared seriously back up at his father. "Let's take her down, together!"

Over on the dock Shanks arrived on, everyone was pushed to their limits and couldn't keep going. They just weren't strong enough and Mandy muttered sarcastically, "We thought we could take down the whole NEG? We can't even beat one commander."

"So this is the Dark Army of the New Earth Government," Batman said on one knee. He looked behind him and saw his pupil on both knees with his hands balled in fists on the dock. "To think just one of their leaders was able to do this much damage," Batman whispered, disappointed in himself for letting this all happen.

Dash was running around as fast as he could, but he couldn't stop everything at the same time. His dad had been tackled by several of those large fat Heartless and separated from him by one of those large purple elephant Behemoths that was now attacking his mom. He tried running to help her, but a black circle came out of the ground and tripped him up.

Ben was fighting alongside his faster, smaller friend, but he looked back to Luffy for a second as Usopp was about to snipe him again. The first shot somehow missed and slammed into a Heartless, but the sniper didn't flinch and just started reloading his slingshot.

"Usopp, I'm sorry," Luffy whispered softly and took a step towards him, reaching out as if to touch the muscular man's face.

"That's not Usopp!" Ben shouted, but the pirate wasn't listening.

The man with a long nose fired, and then a ball of fire exploded in between Luffy and his former nakama, burning Dark Usopp's Pop Green in mid-flight. The flames burned hot and incinerated Heartless to the sides of the dock, while lighting the wood below it on fire.

The huge ball of fire started to disappear and the word shock took on a whole new meaning when Luffy saw the person inside this fireball. "Long time no see huh? Luffy." Portgas D. Ace spun to face his brother who looked back at him with a jaw literally touching the floor with the help of his stretching ability.

Ace looked forward at Usopp and the huge purple beast behind him. He recognized the guy with the long nose from when he met up with his younger brother in Alabasta. This was not the same man though and he was disgusted by the thought of what the darkness was making him do. Ace twisted his body and pulled back his right arm, "Fire Fist!" He shouted and punched forward, a huge fist of fire crashing into Usopp, then the big purple Heartless behind him.

The fireball stopped right before it hit Shanks' crew, but they were looking like they needed help too with all the dozens of Heartless, their own large purple one, and an evil Benn Beckman all attacking them.

Ace spun around and saw people all around him getting sucked into darkness. Luffy was stunned for the moment, but he felt a strange pain in his chest and turned around to see a dogpile of Heartless with a squirming human arm sticking out of the pile. The arm had a tattered suit on it, and then the arm disappeared, ripped into darkness. "SANJI!" He yelled, getting snapped out of his shock and pumping his legs into Second Gear.

The pirate flung himself over to the dogpile and the Heartless exploded out all over the place from the force of his impact. However, the blonde haired chef was nowhere to be seen. "Luffy!" A woman's voice called over and the boy looked to see Robin reaching her hand out to him. His eyes widened, but he was too late to stop the black demon monster from plunging its sword through his nakama and causing her chest to open, spilling out darkness all over the place as she fell down, disappearing in a black hole that formed beneath her on the dock.

"Mom! Dad!" Dash yelled as he saw his parents reaching their hands out to each other from beneath the fat Heartless they were each pinned under. He got halfway to them when the ground sucked them into darkness. Then he heard a high-pitched yell to his right and saw Violet lifting up in the air with five Heartless that glowed white like angels and had large white feathery wings on their backs. The Heartless kept spinning around her and hitting back and forth before one large purple sphere with glowing white eyes appeared above her and opened its mouth, sucking her in.

"NOOOO!" The boy screamed, falling to his knees and ignoring the enemies charging all around him.

"Mandy! Help me!" Billy shouted to his friend and the blonde haired twelve year old girl looked over to see her big-nosed best friend get dragged into a dark portal by two black forms with menacing smiles on their faces. The portal started to close, but she still heard him scream on the other side and saw one of the faces look back, its cold white eyes staring right into hers and making her fall backwards in fear.

Ben saw the new fighter who appeared and used his fire powers, but it wasn't enough to stop all the Heartless and he looked down at his watch, angry that it was still cooling down in the red. The thirteen year old looked over and saw Dash on his knees about to get crushed by five pouncing enemies over his head.

"It can't end here," Ben said and lifted his head up to the sky. "You hear me Ansem?!" He shouted at the man who was being hard-pressed by Gohan and could barely keep his defenses up. "WE WON'T LOSE HERE!"

A few dozen of the powerful black Heartless demons holding huge swords started descending at the shouting boy at the same time. Four more giant purple Heartless chose that moment to appear on the dock, and as Gohan looked down, he regretted his decision to fight Ansem instead of helping them, seeing less than half the fighters they started with remained, and the other half were about to get beaten now.

All six of the hairy purple elephant pig Heartless on the dock started charging attacks at the same time. Demons went in for strikes with their swords and angelic Heartless flapped their wings creating deadly fast tornadoes to tear apart the dock. The fat Heartless called Large Bodies punched for the floor and the magic yellow, blue, and red Nocturnes all started firing their magic at the same time.

"CHARGE!" A voice yelled from the other end of the dock and it was like every single Heartless on the wooden section cared more about this person than anyone else. They all stopped in the middle of their attacks and looked towards the one thing that attracted Heartless more than anything else, the Keyblade.

Vegeta, Trunks, and Ursula; Ansem and Gohan, every person on the dock, Dark Usopp and Dark Beckman, and especially every Heartless turned and stared at the boy at the end of the dock sitting atop a magnificent creature. The kid was wearing all white and had two blades that looked like keys hovering above his head. He also had a yellow hilt held in both of his hands that extended into a long silver shaft with a growing white light on the end of it that he rose above his head so the tip was between the other two white blades. The action of raising his Keyblade caused the huge lion beneath him to lift its head. "SIMBA! ROAR!" Sora commanded and the lion released the energy it was charging.

Two of the purple giant monster Heartless were ripped apart in a blinding light that also incinerated the black demons and other physical attacking Heartless.

"Who the Hell is that?" Vegeta asked now and looked over at his son from the future who shrugged. He caught a glimpse of the sea hag they were fighting though, and Ursula was treading carefully backwards with sweat all over her face.

"Him?!" She shouted.

Ansem was staring down at the dock with wide-eyes, and Gohan wondered why this guy was so nervous around that brown spiky haired kid below. "ANSEM!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs and jumped off Simba's back.

The lion disappeared in a flash of light as soon as Sora was off it, but the boy wearing all white continued soaring through the sky. His Keyblades started spinning around him rapidly and he flew straight at Ansem who held up his arms and created a massive wall of darkness between him and Sora.

Whenever Gohan had collided with this thing, he felt his strength get sapped and his inner darkness rising to the surface. He shouted at the older teen to stop, but Sora kept flying and his white Keyblades spinning around him sliced straight through the darkness.

Sora brought back his main Keyblade and swung it at Ansem. The four blades above the floating Lord of Darkness were swung down by the four black arms and crossed at a single point that blocked Sora's silver blade, but then the two blades circling around him swung in as well. Ansem saw the blades coming around so he held out both of his own arms and blocked those too. But then the blade the boy originally used he pushed extra hard with, parried aside Ansem's black arms and shattered the four crossed swords.

Sora flew back forward after the parry before Ansem could regain any composure, and he twisted his whole body while he swung his sword. "Give, Riku, BACK!" Sora smashed his Keyblade into Ansem's side and knocked the Lord of Darkness out of the sky and down into the dock below. The two Keyblades hovering next to Sora shot down after Ansem and crashed into the cloud of dust lifted up by the man's collision with the ground.

Gohan stared at this boy amazed, but then a white light engulfed Sora and his white clothing disappeared, leaving him in nothing but a red pair of boxers. He fell down out of the sky and in between Luffy and Ben.

Both of them turned to the taller boy with brown spiky hair as he walked past. "You," Ben whispered, remembering the day Riku was turned, how this kid was there fighting hard to get him back.

"Sora," Luffy whispered at the boy he knew very well. The pirate was drained. He wasn't physically finished, but he'd watched Usopp come back, only to get destroyed by his own brother, who he thought to be dead for four years, who he watched die and had finally come to terms with it. Then he watched helplessly, again, as two more of his nakama were taken from him. And now, Usopp was dragging himself back out of a black circle on the ground again and he couldn't handle it.

"It's alright," Sora said as stared at Ansem who came hovering back out of the hole with a white light surrounding his body with a glow and lightning bolts flying off of him. "I'll take it from here."

 **A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed! Next time the battle for Port Royal continues, but with these new arrivals will the tide of the battle shift?! What happened to those who were sucked into darkness? Will they ever be able to be saved!? Who knows?! XD Anyway here's the l** **ist of characters if you were confused on who some of the people were.**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Riku, Ansem, Sora, Hades, Cerberus, Maleficent, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, Large Bodies, Behemoths, Nocturnes, Heartless.**

 **Ben 10: Max, Ben, Gwen.**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Makarov, Erza, Lisanna, Lucy, Happy.**

 **Incredibles: Bob Parr, Helen Parr, Violet, Dash.**

 **DBZ: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Four year old Trunks, Goten, ChiChi.**

 **One Piece: Luffy, Ace, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Nami, Shanks, Benn Beckman, Yasopp.**

 **Billy and Mandy: Billy, Grim, Mandy.**

 **Teen Titans: Nightwing, Beast Boy, Cyborg.**

 **DC: Batman.**

 **And any other characters I might've missed you can call me out on in the reviews. So yeah, leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter or any questions you have, and besides that, 'till next time!**


	9. Nexus 5-3 Battle for Port Royal- Part 2

**A/N Hey everyone! I feel like I aced my first final today, so as a reward to myself, and all of you, I decided to post Nexus 5-3 today! Not much to say but enjoy the rest of the Battle for Port Royal!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or DBZ, Fairy Tail, Ben 10, or One Piece, I don't own the Incredibles and I definitely don't own Teen Titans or Batman. As I've mentioned before, anyone you see in this story is entirely someone else's, not mine!**

 **Nexus 5.3**

 **Five miles out of Pao.**

Gwen lay on the sand staring out at the water where Lisanna was splashing around in the shallow end with the two Saiyan children. The boys were so much more energetic after that hour long nap and the white haired girl was regretting waiting so long to get ready.

The orange haired girl had been moping around so much the last week that the amount of fun she'd had recently was about zero. Gwen looked down at her light blue bikini top and white bottoms and she smiled, Mira had really done a great job with them. She pushed her hands down on the sand beneath her and got up.

The orange haired girl looked around the edge of the lake one time and stared off at the forests surrounding it. They were in a beautiful area five miles outside of Pao where the forest suddenly transformed into a small beach with a clear light blue lake in the center. The lake was a few hundred feet across in diameter and a little less than that wide, and since this planet didn't have much pollution, at least near them. Because of how much Goku loved the environment, the lake was kept completely clean. They were free to swim in it and could see all the way to the bottom pretty far out.

"Why not?" Gwen reasoned with herself as she walked towards the water. "Could be fun," she suggested and then started running, calling out, "Cannonball!" The girl jumped up ten feet in the air and flipped a few times forward.

Goten, Trunks, and Lisanna were splashing each other ten feet in from shore and looked up to see Gwen falling down at them. "Hehehehe," Goten covered his face as the water splashed at him and the little boy got soaked.

Trunks watched Gwen come back over the surface and said, "Hey, you're gonna pay for that!" he started splashing the girl and the four year old was picking up a lot of water with his hands and getting her, but then Lisanna splashed him with a huge wave from behind and he spun surprised, his wet lavender hair covering his face.

When the boy turned around, his eyes went wide and so did Goten's when he saw her. "Whoa!" the littlest boy shouted and swam forward first, but Trunks dunked him and swam over his head to get to Lisanna. Goten popped back up above the water and exclaimed, "No fair Trunks! I want to ride the dolphin!"

Lisanna laughed and splashed her long tail. She used her Take Over magic to transform herself and her lower half now was merged with the Animal Soul of a dolphin. Trunks swam over and climbed up on her back and then reached off, helping Goten up too since he was mean to him a second ago. Goten got pulled up and didn't even care about getting dunked anymore, he was too busy shouting, "Weee!" as Lisanna started swimming around with them on her back.

"Do you want a ride too?" Lis asked Gwen who was laughing and treading water. Lisanna kept swimming circles around the girl who originally shook her head no, but then slowly grew a bigger and bigger smile before jumping up on top of Lisanna's long slick lower body. With three people riding her, someone had to get pushed to the back, but Goten didn't mind holding onto her tail and getting splashed up and down over and over as she started going faster.

The four of them played in the water for a while before Lis said they had to get out before they became all wrinkly. The boys said they weren't old so it wouldn't happen, but then Lis brought her hands out of the water and showed the boys her fingers, so they looked at their own and freaked out, sprinting out of the water as fast as they could.

The little under three foot tall kids panted hard and thought they were getting old until Lis came out of the water and told them that it just happens when people stay in the water for close to an hour. The two boys relaxed at that, but still seemed hesitant to go back in, so Lis suggested building sand castles.

Gwen came out of the water too and the four of them paired up. Gwen was with Goten on the G team, while the other two formed team Trunks. Lisanna let Trunks pick the name and wasn't at all surprised by it, though it did make her giggle. The two teams moved ten feet away and drew a line between them where the other team couldn't cross until after the contest. The girls didn't mention how they would decide the victor, since they knew each boy would think theirs was better.

After a few minutes of building the sand castle together and planning out different areas of their fort, Gwen thought of something that she was too distracted earlier to ask. "Hey Goten," the girl said and continued pushing the sand up for the front wall she was making. Lisanna was doing the same thing to her castle a few feet behind her friend while Trunks and Goten worked on the main buildings.

The little boy with spiky black hair poked his head up above the inside wall of the fort she was building up, "Yeah?"

"Where's your dad?" Gwen asked, thinking it was kind of weird that Lisanna was stuck watching both of them. Sure, Lisanna and Mira acted as babysitters for Trunks a lot since Vegeta couldn't watch him all the time with his training, and he wasn't exactly the best at kid stuff, but watching Goten was pretty rare. Gohan would usually watch the boy if his dad went away, which only led Gwen to her next question. "And Gohan? Did both of your fathers and him go somewhere?"

Lisanna had stopped working on her sand wall and was pushing her index fingers together nervously. She had her back to Gwen's back and was starting to get a little nervous.

Goten tilted his head at Gwen and scratched his head. "Well, Lis said they had to go sud-suddan-"

"They had to leave," Trunks called out to finish the sentence for his younger best friend. He didn't know what word Goten was trying to say, but he knew what the boy meant. "Unlike Goten, I can sense powers," the little boy boasted and jumped up over next to Gwen from his sandcastle. "At least a little," he corrected himself since he had to search to find people like his father had taught him.

"Hey guys, aren't we forgetting something?" Lisanna asked nervously and lifted up a handful of sand, trying to refocus their attention on the contest.

Gwen was curious now and ignored her older friend, looking at Trunks instead. "So what is your dad doing, right now?"

"Umm," Trunks looked around and closed his eyes, clenching them shut tight. Goten was leaning in close and he fell over the wall he just made, crushing it beneath him and moaning that it was Trunks's fault. "Shut up Goten," Trunks groaned back at the three year old who was distracting him.

Trunks held his eyes shut harder, and then he opened them wide and fell backwards on his butt. "Whoa, th-that's nuts," the boy was staring across the lake at a forest on the other side, but his eyes were much more distant than that.

The orange haired girl did not like that reaction from the little boy. "Lis," Gwen said and turned around, snapping her gaze to meet her friend's. "What's going on? Where did the Saiyans go?"

Lisanna looked to the right and twiddled her fingers together a few times before glancing back at Gwen and seeing that stern look the thirteen year old had that was more threatening than anything she could come up with herself. "Well," the white haired teenager started, "Timmy Turner showed up with information on the Underworld but before he could say anything he sensed his friends were in danger and told everyone that he'd let us know as soon as his friends were okay so Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta went with him to wherever they needed to go." Lisanna spoke as fast as she could, but Gwen listened just as fast and got everything her friend said.

"Huh," Gwen said and slumped down staring at the sand for a few seconds. She had heard a few rumors about this Timmy Turner guy, mainly from her own cousin who idolized the man.

The two boys looked at each other and hadn't heard about any of this either, yet both were also able to catch all of it with their amazing Saiyan hearing. All Lis told them was that she was watching them for today since their dads had to leave suddenly with Gohan. Trunks ran over to his best friend and started whispering to him and Goten whispered back.

Meanwhile, Gwen looked back up and she had an uneasy look on her face, "So, the reason you didn't invite Natsu," Gwen started and Lisanna's facial expression told her she assumed correctly. "He went with them?" The orange haired girl asked and Lis nodded, before looking down ashamed and Gwen felt a pit in her stomach. "Lis," she said sternly, "who else went with them?"

Lisanna didn't even bother mentioning Juvia's name, because that wasn't the answer Gwen was looking for. "Ben," the white haired teenager whispered and Gwen shot off the sand to her feet. "Gwen wait!"

"My cousin left to go put himself in danger and you didn't tell me?!"

"There was nothing you could do about it," Lis argued back. "At the speed they flew off, they could have been anywhere on Awul by the time I talked to you." The older girl got a little quieter and looked up at the younger girl who was still glaring down at her. "I just didn't want to worry you. You were having so much fun," this was the happiest Lis had seen her friend all week since her grandfather's passing, but it was clearly over now and Gwen spun around angrily.

A purple platform appeared in the air above her and Gwen leapt up, landing on it. The platform shot off into the distance like a missile and the two boys watched it leave before turning back to Lisanna. "Oooh, she was mad," Trunks teased the teenager, not seeing what the big deal was.

"Hey Trunks," Goten started in a scared tone, "Are my big bro and dad going to be okay?"

"Of course they are dummy," Trunks said and looked away from Liz and back to his friend. "They're super strong. Why would you ask-" he stopped talking at the sight of Goten's face and took a step back. "Wh-Why are you crying?"

Lis looked back from the part of the forest that Gwen just shot through and she looked at the small boy. "Oh Goten," she said and got down on her knees in front of him.

"B-But," Goten said and tears that were forming in the corners of Goten's eyes started streaming down. "But my mom was strong too, and she..."

Before Goten could finish his sentence, Lis wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him into her chest. "It's alright," Lis told the young boy. She pet a hand through his hair and Trunks looked away, feeling a little weird watching this. The boy went back to building his sand castle, though it looked like the contest was over.

Lisanna held Goten close and the muffled sobs of the three year old were faintly heard by the other uncomfortable small boy behind Lis. She whispered into Goten's ear, "They're going to be fine. Everything will be alright." _Make sure of it Natsu. Don't let anyone get hurt... and please, make sure you come back too._

* * *

 **Port Royal**

"Where did you come from boy?" Vegeta yelled over at Future Trunks who flew over and floated next to his father. The muscular young man was in his mid-twenties and looked like he was doing well, which Vegeta noted when the boy was close enough to him.

"I don't know," Mirai Trunks replied and looked around. "This isn't where I was, but I could feel you guys from across the continent. Was actually thinking of heading over when... Well, when I showed up a couple yards away from you."

"That doesn't make any sense," Vegeta said. The Prince paused for a second and remembered that small boy in the pink hat flying up in front of his face. He didn't know what the boy did then, but this seemed to be a result of it. "So, how's the future?" Vegeta asked as he dodged a beam of white light headed for him.

Trunks turned around and shot a Buster Cannon at the beam that was turning around and coming back for them. The two beams collided and exploded in midair, while the lavender haired man spoke loudly to be heard over the explosions all over the Port, "It _was_ good, the last time I checked. I went back to my own timeline and defeated the Androids and Cell, though he was still in his first form."

 _Good job,_ "Anyone could have done that," Vegeta remarked coldly and spun back to face the octopus woman. Trunks frowned at his father, but then shook his head, not expecting anything different. It was true, by the time he'd left the past, he was so strong that he easily outmatched all his enemies in his own time.

"So," Vegeta said and turned his attention to the trident, "All her power is coming from there huh? How would you know that?"

"Because I was there when she stole it," Trunks replied and glared over at the purple-skinned woman.

Ursula kept glancing over to the dock where Sora and the Lord of Darkness were clashing Keyblades, but the next time she looked up at her two opponents, she stopped on the newer one. "Wait a minute," she said and pointed her free hand up at the lavender haired man, "what are _you_ doing here?!"

"I'm here to stop this madness," Trunks replied coldly towards her.

"This attack was ordered by the NEG," Ursula said and started laughing like a crazed person. She saw the look on Mirai Trunks's face and it made it all the more hilarious, "HAHAHA! Guess you didn't get the memo!"

Vegeta didn't understand what the fat octopus-bitch was talking about and he turned to his son. When he looked at Trunks, the young man looked disturbed and like he was debating something. "Who ordered it?" Trunks asked harshly.

Ursula grinned, "Our orders came from the top." This made Trunks scowl even deeper and he looked over his shoulder back in the direction of the Capital. The ruler of the sea continued in a cocky tone, "These are rebels. This whole port was planning a rebellion against the NEG. We've even got proof." Ursula pointed her trident over at the ship docked on Dock 11. "That ship was last seen robbing Jedi returning to Metropolis."

"What do you know about this father?" Future Trunks demanded to know while not turning away from Ursula.

Vegeta spun and his hair glowed bright gold like the aura around him. The Prince growled angrily and punched his son from the future straight in the face, knocking him out of the sky. Trunks slammed into the water and a wave twenty feet high splashed out in every direction. "Talking to me like that, who do you think you are boy?!" Vegeta yelled down and then turned back to Ursula who was looking nervous by how easily Trunks was taken out. "Where do you know the boy from?"

"Him?" she asked and laughed again. "HAHAHA! He's a top ranking member of the New Earth Government."

Vegeta's eyebrows lifted up and he looked down to the water where his son splashed back up and flew in the air. "You work for the Government?" Vegeta asked snidely.

"And you work for Goku," Trunks replied just as cross after the punch in the face. He powered up into a Super Saiyan as he made his retort because he knew another punch was coming after that.

Vegeta snarled and lifted his fist again but Trunks held up a hand for him to stop. "And no, I don't work for the Government. I'm a leader there. I try to keep the peace all over the continent," he paused and snapped his head towards Ursula. "But if slaughtering towns of people is what the NEG stands for now, then obviously I'm on the wrong side."

"I'll get the trident," Trunks continued, knowing his father wouldn't take any orders he gave out. The older man just grunted, still annoyed at his son and needing to ask a lot of questions to the young man he wished would have contacted him in the last two years. He didn't know how he didn't feel the man's power before, but right here next to him, it was huge and he was glad his son had been getting stronger since they last saw each other when the boy returned to the future. He had actually known this version of his son longer than he knew the child version, and he was glad the boy was okay, though he would never say it aloud.

The man with long blonde hair sticking up behind his head in a spiky ponytail flew towards Ursula, but the sea hag screeched and a large blast of wind pushed out and made him cross his arms. He defended himself from the push and then flew forward faster, aiming right for the trident. Ursula laughed at the man as he slammed straight into an invisible purple forcefield that surrounded the entire trident in her hand and only lit up once he crashed into it. He was flying full speed at it to grab it and leave, so his whole body slammed into it painfully and he bounced off.

"Not a chance!" the woman shouted and lifted her head, causing huge gusts of sharp wind to fly off her body towards both glowing men. A bunch of the wind slashes hit Trunks who was still disoriented from hitting that forcefield that turned purple when he slammed into it but was now invisible again.

Vegeta was dodging all the attacks coming for him though and he watched Ursula the whole time. _She can summon those monsters to jump in front of attacks and take them for her. Her screams cause massive gusts of wind, but if I'm ready for it I can just push right through. The source of her power is protected by that forcefield, so I have to figure out how to get it out of her grip some other way._ The Prince of the Saiyans flew forward and dodged all the sharp gusts as they headed for him.

The sea hag saw him coming and breathed in a huge breath of air. When she opened her mouth again, dozens of huge bubbles started floating out and filling up the air. Vegeta watched one pop and it created a small blast of energy, but the Prince smirked and flew straight towards them. He collided with the first bubble and Ursula laughed at his stupidity, but then she went a darker purple shade in fear as he plowed straight through all the bubbles as a Super Saiyan and punched the bitch in her giant ugly face.

All the explosions on Vegeta ripped his black shit off, but now his muscular torso showed and the man wasn't pissed at all. Those little pops were nothing compared to the training he put himself through every day. He was used to pain, and that was nothing to an elite warrior like himself. He flew after the woman who he hit so hard she flew out of the water, and he smashed both hands down on her chest, knocking her back down into the bay and splashing up a huge amount of water.

The Octopus lady screamed in rage and four tentacles flew up towards Vegeta. Three missed, but the fourth was coming at him and he reached out a hand, stopping it in mid-arc. It pushed against him and lowered him out of the air a little, but the Prince started closing his open hand around the tentacle and the woman below started screaming in pain. He lifted her out of the water and started spinning around over and over again, twirling the bitch around in the air before throwing her high up in the sky.

Ursula had never been this far out of the water before, but she was up there long enough to get a grip over herself and clench her trident tight. _It's mine!_ She looked down at the whole ocean that stretched out beneath her and she smiled maniacally, _It's all mine!_

The woman pointed her trident down and beam after beam of light shot out, flying down at Vegeta. The Prince of the Saiyans was flying up at her and he held out his hands above him as well. He fired energy blast after energy blast and all the balls of ki collided with the beams from the trident. Huge balls of explosions appeared all over the sky and Ursula cackled as she fell through them holding her trident out triumphantly.

She was halfway through the fading explosions when she felt a fist in her gut that felt like fifty freight trains getting slammed into her. Vegeta pushed his hand farther into her gut and upwards into her solar plexus, or at least where he thought it would be, he couldn't really tell with a half-octopus person. The woman coughed up some purple liquid the Prince guessed must have been blood, and at the same time, Trunks flew up out of nowhere and kicked the woman in her right hand, snapping her fingers and making her drop the golden weapon.

Ursula screamed and reached out for the three-pronged weapon, but Trunks snagged it first and pointed it at her, firing a blast. Now, with Ursula's limited power, the trident made her into an enormous power to be reckoned with. When someone like Trunks got a hold of that trident, well, he wasn't expecting the strength of the blast that emerged from the end of that trident.

A yellow beam about the size of the Kamehameha wave that defeated Cell flew out of the end of the trident. Vegeta flew out of the way just in time, but a falling Ursula had no option but to scream and fall right into the line of the beam. "Nooo!" she yelled, her body getting stretched out in different directions by a beam that filled up the sky above Port Royal and had hundreds of people gawking and screaming in terror. Pieces of Ursula's tentacles started to fade away first and the dark power inside her seeped out and got destroyed by the light as well. "AHHHhhhh," her voice faded away as the blast ripped the last bits of her to smithereens.

 **Five minutes earlier.**

Sora leapt up in the air and spun three sixty degrees with his Kingdom Keyblade held out in front of him. The dozen Heartless that all swarmed him at the same time were ripped apart by his fast moving blade and exploded into balls of darkness. The only two huge purple Behemoths that weren't defeated by his summon's, Simba's, roar when he first arrived were now charging huge dark bolts of lightning above their horns and the air above the dock was looking ominous.

Almost all of the fighters down below were thoroughly exhausted, but a few were still standing and looking around confused at why their enemies no longer seemed interested in them. The Heartless used to be attracted to whoever was closest, but now they were all charging at that boy with the strange weapon. Ansem was up in the air and he regained his cocky smile that he had most of the fight. _That boy can't make a difference in the entire battle on his own!_

The tan-skinned Lord of Darkness held out his arms to the side and yelled, searching through his powers and drawing out as much darkness as he could muster. At the end of each of his hands, creatures started forming and Sora stopped decimating enemy Heartless to looked up at where the huge dark forms were appearing. When the boy looked up however, he saw all the dark lightning bolts that were about to be fired from the horns of the purple monsters and he held up his Keyblade. "THUNDER!" he shouted.

Almost every person still on the dock jumped in shock as white lightning bolts ripped through the wood around them, but not hitting them. They collided with other dark lightning bolts that started coming out of the air at the same time. All the collisions of that much energy caused dozens of explosions all over the air above the dock, but no one got hurt during them.

Sora jumped up through the clouds of the explosion and hovered there in the air in front of Ansem. His enemy smirked and clenched his fists, dropping the two giant monsters he created with his darkness. Two Darksides dropped out of the air, huge black Heartless that somewhat resembled Sora. Unlike Sora though, each monster had glowing yellow eyes, long tentacle-looking hairs coming out of the tops of their heads, and they were over two hundred feet tall.

The boy grimaced at the sight of two huge enemies he wouldn't be able to defeat quickly. He glared at Ansem, "You won't win. Riku's still in there somewhere, his light hasn't gone out. I know it!"

"You're right," the Lord of Darkness said calmly. "But he's so weak now that he probably doesn't even remember who he is. Try if you like, but he won't respond to you."

"Riku," Sora whispered. He looked down for a second and saw Luffy holding back attacks from a dark Usopp, while trying not to hurt him. The fire guy with a large purple tattoo on his back was surrounded by small red Nocturne Heartless and didn't seem to understand yet that his attacks only healed them. Shanks was fighting his own first mate, but his crew was backed up in a corner on their ship. They'd been fighting the Heartless as best they could, but one of the Darksides just landed on their ship and as afraid as they were, they had to take on the almost two hundred foot tall dark monster with glowing yellow eyes.

Batman staggered off his knees and looked behind him to where his old apprentice was passed out on the ground. The hero saw a few of the other fighters who managed to hold out until that kid arrived were also dropped on the floor and didn't look like they could fight any longer. _The only thing stopping us from getting taken as well is that spiky haired boy, they're only focused on him now._ Batman kept looking around at the injured and tssked at the next person his eyes stopped on. The really fast kid was out of energy too, he was one of the trump cards Batman thought they had here, but the kid was exhausted physically and mentally after seeing his whole family get sucked into the darkness and Dash was now kneeling with his forehead against the wooden planks of the dock.

The man in the black costume stood up and took a step forward, glaring through his mask at the giant black monster standing on the other edge of the dock and blocking it off from anyone entering, thus trapping the rest of them in. It was charging a huge black ball of darkness in its right hand with a purplish red core that sparked lightning out in every direction. _That's not good,_ the man wearing all black thought and reached back into his toolbelt, pulling out another Batarang. _But it never is._

The brown spiky haired teenager up in the air was staring down at the dock below where everyone was falling into despair, but he wasn't going to give up. He snapped his head back up. "Riku!" he shouted, hoping it would reach his friend deep inside Xehanort's egotistical Heartless. The Heartless, calling himself Ansem, started laughing at the fact that the boy was really going to try here. "I know you're in there!" Sora shouted again.

"It's pointless," Ansem called out. No more Heartless were appearing and he didn't mention it aloud, but he was feeling pretty drained on energy too. Creating those last two Heartless giants would have been a simple task had he not already transported all of his allies and an entire army of Heartless to the city as well, also having to replenish that army several times already when his forces were weakened. "He can not hear you."

"Hey Riku," Sora said quieter, but still loud enough for Ansem to hear. The brown haired boy was staring straight at his enemy, but that wasn't who he was _looking_ at. "Remember when we were kids, the day we met Kairi..."

The evil man with long white hair felt himself flinch and his cocky smirk was instantly wiped from his face. Ansem's eyes went wide as he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time inside him. "NO!" Ansem shouted and a bright white veil shrouded his body, lightning sparking off it as his mouth turned into a distorted snarl. "Darkness will consume you too!" he shouted and shot forward like a missile.

Sora held up his Keyblade and blocked the man as he swung with his, then spun around and blocked the second of Ansem's Keyblades. The two huge black arms sticking out of the man's back slammed down and hit Sora on the top of the head, knocking him down to the dock and breaking through it. Ansem twisted his body in midair and swiped his weapons creating a huge slice of wind that cut through the dock and then the water all the way to the bottom of the bay where it hit the ground.

The water was split for a few seconds before the two inner walls collapsed into each other, but in those few seconds, Ansem didn't see a dead Sora in the bottom of that ravine. He snapped his head back and forth and then the water beneath the dock on another section exploded upwards, ripping straight through the wood in a bright white light.

"Valor!" Sora yelled as his Drive Gauge had recovered in the time since Final Form had run out. His boxers changed into a shirt and pants that were pure red and a second Keyblade appeared in his hands. He wasn't able to use magic in this form, but his physical attacks became so much more powerful. The boy shot forward like a missile and swung one of his Keyblades.

Ansem blocked with his, but the boy's strike was too strong and knocked his blades away from him, completely opening him up for Sora's other blade that was already being swung down. The boy slashed across Ansem's chest and then brought back his other blade again. The teen's enemy oofed and got knocked back over and over until Sora finished his combo in midair by spiraling up and slashing across his body in a full three sixty.

Just as Ansem's slash cut the water, Sora's slash spun out in every direction in the air and sliced cleanly through buildings back in the Port, while slamming into the bodies of both of the Heartless titans. The two Darksides got hit so hard that they stumbled back, surprising the men who had been desperately trying to do the same thing for a minute now.

"Benn!" Shanks yelled and tackled his first mate to the ground, finally catching him. "Get a hold of yourself!"

The smile on this man's face showed the pirate captain that the guy he had pinned down was not his best friend anymore. Benn pushed up powerfully and knocked Shanks off him, then spun around and kicked his Captain in the side of the face with a kick that sent him flying over the bay and skipping over the water a few times.

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled and stretched out his arms, wrapping up his friend. "I'm sorry!" he lifted his buddy off the ground and spun him around him, not shouting out a move in this horrible situation. He lifted his nakama up in the air and then brought the long-nosed man back down hard on the dock. Usopp broke right through the wood and splashed down in the water below, but a few seconds later, a black circle appeared on the wood a foot in front of Luffy and the pirate captain stumbled backwards as his friend slowly rose back up again, unharmed.

Over on Akagami's ship and on the other side of the dock, the Darksides started ignoring all the attacking enemies and took steps towards the middle of the dock where Sora and Ansem were now spinning around each other and clashing blades at lightning fast speeds. The clashes were sending off shockwaves of darkness and light pushed against each other, making the light in the area start to shift to match wherever one of them was. The two Darksides were not waiting for orders, and started sending attacks down at Sora, while the large purple hairy bull Heartless started charging lightning bolts at the kid from the sides too.

Sora parried a blow from his main opponent, but then jumped back as a sphere of darkness crashed down in front of him from one of the Darkside's hands. The other huge monster punched down and the boy had to roll away as the fist didn't break the dock, but merge with it instead and turn the entire floor to darkness, releasing another horde of small Heartless dogs called Shadows.

A purple Heartless he knew of as a Behemoth charged right at the spot that Sora dodged to and rammed into him. The boy tumbled back and then dragged one of his Keyblades on the floor, catching himself and flipping back in the air where he was forced to parry the other Behemoth charging at him. He swung his weapon at the beast's horn and knocked the creature back with his increased strength. Unfortunately, immediately after that attack, his red clothes turned back to nothing but his boxers and a Keyblade disappeared from his left hand. "Crap!" he exclaimed and then Ansem hit him from the side with his blades, knocking the boy backwards. Before Sora could recover, the evil man came in again and swiped up, then down at the boy lifting off the ground and knocking Sora back to the floor.

The boy hit the ground so hard that he splintered the wood and bounced back up, gasping for breath, but Ansem wasn't waiting and swung both of his swords along with the two big black fists coming out of his back at the same time. Everything hit Sora at the same time as he was bouncing off the floor and the boy didn't even have time to take in a full breath of air before he was sent flying through the air.

Sora was in pain, but he managed to open his clenched eyes partially and saw himself flying straight towards one of the Darksides. This one had both of its hands held together and had formed a destructive looking black ball of death that shimmered red on the outsides and burned deep orange on the inner part of it. If Sora touched that, he knew he was done for, but he was nearing it too fast and couldn't dodge.

"Dai Enkai!" someone roared and Sora watched as a man flew incredibly fast, jumping right in front of him in the path between him and the monster he was flying towards. Ace held up the huge ball of fire he formed in his hands and yelled, "ENTEI!"

The muscular man pushed the ball of fire forward and it slammed into the Darkside's chest and neck, pushing right through the smaller ball of darkness. The enormous ball of fire lifted the tall black beast off the ground while searing away at its body. The huge two hundred foot tall monster lifted up and its legs flew up off the ground as its head got pushed backwards until it was almost parallel to the ground. Its yellow eyes followed Sora the whole time as it flew off the side of the dock and over the water. When it hit the water of the bay, the injured beast sank down into a pool of darkness that formed below it.

The boy who would have slammed into it soared right past where the monster was just standing and then Sora flipped himself in midair and started gliding around. First he looked down at Ace who was swarmed by a lot of Heartless as soon as he finished his attack, but was still managing to hold his own. Then Sora darted his eyes over the bay and stared as a man with a large spike of blonde hair was lifting one of Ursula's tentacles out of the water and lifting the sea witch up in the air. He could barely follow the next few seconds of attacks as explosions filled the sky and Ursula got ripped apart by a beam that looked like it could have ruptured the planet had it been faced the other way.

Ansem was looking over angrily as he watched the other golden spiky haired man spin around the trident that he stole from Ursula and used to kill her. The man pointed it over at the dock. Too late, the Lord of Darkness realized what was happening and looked to the left as an enormous beam of light slammed into a Darkside, no, engulfed the Darkside completely and annihilated that part of the dock near Shanks' ship.

Some of the rebels had to dive backwards as the beam got dangerously close to them and Future Trunks stopped firing. The man looked at the weapon in his hands and he had put in a lot less strength than the other blast, yet still one of the most powerful blasts he'd ever created was just fired out of it. _In the hands of someone weak like Ursula, it could make her strong enough to hold off my father for a short time... in my grip, this is too dangerous to even think about using again._ Trunks lowered the weapon, but he did his job well and not only destroyed the other huge black humanoid monster, but the Heartless crawling around its feet and the second to last furry purple Behemoth too.

Vegeta was pissed off; the enraged Super Saiyan felt shame being hurt inside the legendary transformation of his race while fighting such an inferior creature. His pride was injured more than his body, and he was more pissed at his son who decided to just steal his kill out of nowhere. He turned away from the boy though and started sensing around the city to find the strongest power so he could go and fight it to calm his nerves.

On the other side of the city, Erza was flying around Oogie Boogie in her powerful Black Wing armor. The girl spun around in the air and sliced all of the flying Heartless around the giant bag man. He was laughing for a while, but he started getting more and more nervous as all his Heartless creations were getting beaten over and over, to the point where he couldn't create anymore. He started shaking and looked forward in fear at the red haired girl in black armor who looked like a demon, and the complete absence of any subordinates of his in the area.

"Look, I don't want any trouble..." the huge bag man said and lifted up his two pointy arms, holding them up defensively in front of him.

"You were about to kill my friend," Erza said with her head slightly tilted down, looking like a demon with shadows covering her whole face and demonic black armor covering her body. When she arrived, she barely had a second to react upon seeing Natsu about to be killed. "I'm not one to forgive that easily," she snapped her head up and shot through the air with her swords crossed, appearing on the other side of the monster with her arms extended out and her swords pointed in opposite directions.

The bag man yelped and closed his eyes, tilting his head back in fear, but nothing came. He opened back up his beady eyes and looked around his body, before starting to laugh and turn around. He was about to taunt Erza, when he felt a rip, and then another rip. Oogie Boogie's head snapped down and he freaked out at the sight of his innards all pouring out of the dozen rips in his body. The bag man was full of not organs and blood, but of bugs, and the creepy crawlers all started pouring out as he couldn't cover the entire holes on his body with the stubby little points that he had for hands.

"Ooooh," he moaned one last time as he deflated completely.

Erza looked down at the huge bag lying over a few houses that was covered in bugs. She felt shivers down her spine and looked away fast, "I don't like bugs," she whispered in a badass tone and then flew off.

Ansem was standing on the dock and he was looking around the city as all he saw were flashes of white light. Gohan suddenly came down and landed in front of the man right next to a recovered Sora. "I took out the rest of the grunts," the boy said and now Ansem knew where this pesky kid had gone. After seeing the others get sucked into darkness on the dock, Gohan had regretted his decision to spend his time fighting Ansem. The fourteen year old had gone through the city and defeated Ansem's entire army, stopping them from getting any more of the rebels or other normal civilians. The Lord of Darkness tssked at the sight of Oogie Boogie deflating, and Ursula's previous defeat was just as annoying.

The final Behemoth was charging forward, but just as Ansem expected, it did no good. Sora threw his Keyblade forward and Gohan threw a ball of energy at it. The two attacks hit at the same time and the monster turned into a ball of darkness before fading away.

"It's over Ansem!" Sora shouted. He realized why Ansem was so eager to defeat him now, after saying before that he would let Sora try to save Riku. It was because what he had been doing was working and Sora started shouting again. "On the day we met Kairi. That's when it happened. That was the day, Riku, when you decided-"

"Enough!" Ansem roared and a huge wall of darkness appeared behind him. This stunned everyone silent for a second. The wall behind him was as large as one of the Darksides from before. It stretched high up before arcing at the top and it looked like a giant door. It was a portal, and the fighters realized it a second too late, as Ansem stepped back into it and the huge thing started to close.

"NO!" Sora shouted, knowing he was so close by the look on Ansem's face when the man nervously retreated. He started running forward, but Gohan grabbed him by the back of the head and brought both of them down to the floor. Right as he did, a hundred black balls shot out of the closing portal that flew over their dropped bodies. If Sora had kept running forward, one would have slammed straight into him, but he didn't care at this point. Sora shook Gohan off of him, jumping up to his feet and running forward again, but it was too late. The portal closed. "Riku!" he screamed and dropped down, punching the wood beneath him.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said. The older teenager sat there on his knees panting for a few more seconds before stopping. The brown haired seventeen year old in front of Gohan slowly got back up to his feet.

Sora turned around and Gohan was stunned by the look on the kid's face. Sora was, smiling. "Alright then, let's go stop the rest of the Heartless."

 _His best friend just slipped through his fingers I thought, so why,_ "How can you be happy?" Gohan asked. Sure, it might not be the time for questions, but he wanted to know, no, he needed to know.

"Huh?" Sora asked and kept the smile as he looked at Gohan. He thought back on something Donald and Goofy told him once. When they said he wasn't allowed to come with them on their journey unless he was smiling. It had just become second nature to him. Even in his darkest times on this planet so far, he wasn't the type of person to stay depressed for long. The teen looked at the shorter, younger boy with the confusing smile on his face. "Well, I know everything will turn out okay," Sora said. "I'll find Riku," he looked around and saw a few of the other exhausted fighters looking over at him now, all surprised by his attitude, but he continued. "I'll find everyone here who was taken by the darkness. I'll get them all back."

Luffy had been staring nonstop at the spot on the floor where Usopp had sunk back into when Ansem retreated, but for the first time since that happened, he moved. His head turned around and he looked over at the confident teenager with spiky brown hair. "Wh-What?" he asked with a slight stutter. Sora looked over at Luffy and nodded at the pirate.

" _Everyone_ ," Sora said and walked over to the child with blonde hair on his knees who was staring straight at the floor. He was out of breath and he just kept thinking back on his father, mother, and sister getting sucked into the darkness. Sora reached down and stuck his hand out in front of the kid's face. "We'll save them."

Dash looked up and saw the confident, friendly smile on this teen's face. His whole family was gone, but for some reason he believed Sora's words. He sniffled and then smiled and reached up, grabbing the guy's hand. "Yeah, we will!" he said. A few of the others started getting back to their feet and Gohan was stunned at this kid's ability to get everyone to join him.

Luffy couldn't believe his ears, but he heard a voice next to him and remembered something else, something he'd forgotten as he kept thinking about his lost nakama. His brother put a hand on his shoulder, "Hear that Luffy? We can get them back." The little brother didn't know whether to cry or scream or smile and he just turned towards Ace, doing all three at the same time and hugging his long dead brother.

"Damn it," Vegeta said as he landed down on the dock next to Gohan. "Wanted to fight that white haired bastard. Coward ran away before I could destroy him."

"You can't," Sora said and turned around to look at this insanely muscular figure glowing gold with spiky blonde hair.

"And why not?!" Vegeta asked angrily, wondering why this kid was giving him orders.

"Because that's my best friend, and I'm going to save him," Sora replied.

* * *

"Arrogant fool!" Maleficent shouted, though her dragon form was shrinking and she was turning back into a human. When she turned back, she was hunched over and grabbing her stomach in pain, panting hard from exhaustion. The boy she was fighting was too powerful after devouring all of Hades' flames, and eating her own green ones made him even stronger.

"It's over," Natsu said as he landed down in front of her, the scales on his body fading away. At the same time Goku landed on the other side, trapping this woman between them.

She lifted up her staff to create a portal and disappear into it, but Goku moved quickly for him, which was pretty much like teleporting for the other two, snatching the staff out of her hands and appearing back over where he was just standing, making it look like he had made the staff teleport to him. "What?!" Maleficent exclaimed angrily and then looked around as more people started walking over and surrounding her.

A tall man wearing a cloak came out of the shadows and made the woman now trapped inside a triangle. Ice spread from the bottoms of his feet and he was panting a little after fighting all those Heartless. Kuzan didn't think he was going to make it, but a young boy covered in a golden glow flew over to him earlier and demolished his enemies in one swoop. Capturing this woman was now the most important thing.

"Thought you were fighting the cyclops," Natsu mentioned to Goku on the other side of Maleficent.

Goku scratched his head and looked behind Natsu with a motion of his head. The boy looked back and saw the giant monster lying on the ground with a swirl over its eye, and a large bump on the top of its head, unconscious. The boy sweatdropped at the strength of the guy in front of him who didn't look injured or tired at all during the whole battle or even now that it was over.

"I will not be defeated!" the green skinned lady shouted and looked around as more and more of the remaining battered anti-NEG members continued to surround her.

"You already are," a new voice said and Maleficent recognized this one. Her eyes went wide and she tilted her head up, still hunched over in exhaustion with burn marks all over her from fighting the Fire Dragon Slayer. She stared in shock and terror as a boy holding the Keyblade walked between two buildings. He had spiky brown hair and a smirk on his face and she stumbled backwards at the sight of him, "YOU?!" she screamed, not knowing where this teen came from, not having believed him to even be in this world.

"Ansem ran away, he left you behind," the seventeen year old said as he kept walking towards her, between Kuzan and Natsu without so much as a glance at the two men who had her cornered. She continued backing up and the three people already surrounding her wondered who this boy was who they'd never seen before. Goku, Natsu, and Kuzan all shared looks with each other and then looked back at the boy holding the long blade key thingy. Maleficent frowned at the mention of her leader running away, but Sora continued. "He did it before, betray you. I watched him stab you in the heart, but yet you chose to follow him again."

"Do not lecture me child," Maleficent told the teen who stopped walking right in front of her and stared her in the face.

"You don't have to keep following him," he said with a calm smile on his face. "He'll only betray you again if you go back to him. You're an intelligent person, I know you know this." She didn't respond, but Sora continued anyway. "Tell me where he'll be. I know you were going to retreat back to him. Where is it that he's hiding?"

Maleficent growled at the kid and then looked around her at all the faces looking at her. Even if she wanted to ignore the boy and teleport out of there, she didn't have the strength to do so, and she didn't think she'd have the time either as some of these fighters were impossibly fast. There were three powerful-looking muscular men with glowing gold hair and a younger boy with similar hair, along with the fire magician who kicked her ass and a few other dangerous looking people around him.

"Castle Oblivion," Maleficent said and Sora's eyes went wide. "Somehow it transported to this world with the rest of us. To the far North of this Port. He'll be in the farthest room up," She paused, but then decided if she was going traitor, she might as well do it fully. "That's where the door is."

"The door... to the light?" Sora asked slowly, looking like he was thinking about something.

"Light, dark, depending on how it's used it could be the source of all darkness in this world," Maleficent said with a shake of her head. "That man found it," she didn't call him Ansem since she was herself smart enough to know who the real Ansem was, not that impostor. "The door to darkness. It was what he'd always searched for, and now he controls it. He will be much stronger the closer he is to it."

A few people looked unnerved that the man they were just fighting would be more powerful the next time they faced him. "Doesn't matter," Luffy said from the circle of fighters surrounding her. He couldn't care less about how powerful this guy was going to be when he went to fight him. "We'll win," he said and looked at Sora who smiled back at him and then turned to Maleficent again.

"Confident I see," she muttered and then slumped down, closing her eyes. She was exhausted and her strength wasn't coming back as quickly as she'd hoped. She had wanted to teleport away before passing out, but it seemed like that was no longer an option and she closed her eyes.

"Thanks," Sora said to the sleeping woman and then turned around to the big group behind him. "Let's go get our friends back."

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review telling me what you think down below and if you have any questions ask away! So in the circle around Maleficent we had Goku, Natsu, Luffy, Sora, and a bunch of others, but as I edited this I laughed to see most of the main characters from the different stories I amassed together in the same place. Anyway next time the group prepares for their hardest battle yet, Castle Oblivion! Get ready, Castle Oblivion is going to be a Hell of an arc! XD battles, drama, adventure, action! I can't wait and I hope you're ready! Here's the list...**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Erza, Lisanna, Juvia**

 **DBZ: Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Future (Mirai) Trunks, Gohan, Goku**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Riku, Kairi, Sora, Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless), Maleficent, Hades, Oogie Boogie, Cyclops, Cerberus, Ursula, Darksides, Behemoths.**

 **Ben 10: Gwen, Max, Ben**

 **One Piece: Nami, Luffy, Ace, Usopp, Benn, Shanks, Kuzan (Aokiji)**

 **Teen Titans: Nightwing**

 **Batman: Batman**

 **Incredibles: Dash.**

 **And if I forgot anyone else please correct me on it, but this chapter I feel like didn't have as many characters as some :P, but I hope each of the main ones got their moment in there. Well, 'till next time!**


	10. Nexus 5-8 It's a Harsh World

**A/N Alright everyone! Finals are over and I'm back home in New York. Before the start of the Castle Oblivion arc, here's a flashback I'm putting in at the end of chapter five. This is in the cross of Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts category, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, or Mirai Nikki.**

 **Nexus 5.8**

 **FD + 256**

Sora looked up at the tree canopy above him. There were little red dots high up there, dozens of them lining the branches. "Whoa! We hit the jackpot," the voice of the kid behind him said. The brown haired sixteen year old turned around and grinned at the boy in the blue shirt with messy black hair.

The shorter kid was only fourteen years old and a foot shorter than his friend. He grabbed the red baseball cap on his head and spun it around dramatically. "I got this!" he said and sprinted towards the tree, running straight at the trunk and putting one foot up, then getting the next, then another. The boy went for a fourth step in a row and his foot slipped, he fell down and bonked his head on the floor. "Ouch!" he exclaimed with his legs bent over his head in an awkward position.

Sora tried to hold it in, but the spiky haired teen couldn't manage and burst out laughing, "Hahaha!"

He wasn't the only one laughing though. The little yellow creature standing behind Sora started giggling too, "Pika pika, pikachu," the little mouse Pokemon was rolling around clutching at its side because it was laughing too hard.

"Hmph," Ash mumbled and got back up to his feet, wiping the dirt off of himself. "I'd like to see you do better," he chided at the older boy who stopped laughing to smirk at his younger friend. The two of them had been traveling together for a few months now and Sora had watched the younger boy's arsenal of Pokemon get much stronger, while Ash's own physical skills remained about the same.

Sora looked up at the height of the tree and grinned, "Easy. I used to climb trees like this all the time on my island back home." Sora ran at the tree and jumped up. Instead of sprinting straight up like Ash attempted, Sora put both arms around the trunk and wrapped his legs around too, then proceeded to shimmy up quickly, amazing Ash and Pikachu down below.

Speaking in a quiet enough voice that only his little electric mouse friend next to him could hear, Ash whispered, "Sora really is amazing huh?" Pikachu nodded in agreement and they both smiled as they watched the older teen keep climbing the tree. Ash cupped his hands to his mouth and called up, "Better hurry it up Sora, you know Kairi's waiting for you back at the cave!"

Sora was already thirty feet above the ground but at Ash's shout he looked back down with red on his cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about," The spiky haired boy groaned and kept climbing the tree. _How is it I'm the one getting teased by him when he's younger than me?_ He chuckled to himself and then kept climbing up the tree, his mind wandering to the girl Ash just mentioned.

"Hahaha," Ash laughed, glad to make up for getting laughed at for failing to climb the tree. He looked down at Pikachu and the mouse with pink cheeks was giggling too, but suddenly its pointy ears stuck straight up and started twitching. The Pokemon spun around and looked through the trees behind them. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend.

Suddenly, Ash heard a faint scream sounding like it was coming from far away. "Let's go," he exclaimed and started running off through the woods. Pikachu ran at his side and the two of them dodged between tree trunks and sprinted full speed towards where they heard the scream. He stopped running for a second and spun around in a three-sixty, looking all over for the sound of the girl he heard. He was panting hard, but over the sound of his own gasps, he heard what sounded like very loud sobbing coming from his right.

The boy in the red hat looked at his Pokemon and Pikachu nodded at him. They turned and started running towards the sound of the sobbing girl who sounded so sad, like her entire world was crashing down around her. Ash Ketchum ran even though his legs were hurting and he saw more light through two of the trees in front of him than usual in the forest. "Must be a clearing, let's go Pikachu," he told his friend and kept sprinting, jumping up between the two trees with his arms crossed in front of him to push away two thin branches in his path.

Ash and Pikachu flew out from the forest and out into a large open clearing. The Pokemon trainer lowered his arms from in front of his face, "Hey what's-" he started to shout, but his words caught in his throat and his eyes widened into saucers as he landed on the ground. He stopped running, his legs failing to move anymore when faced with the scene in front of him.

Pikachu was shaking where it stood, the little mouse Pokemon terrified as well as it looked around at all the bodies around them. The grassy clearing was littered with limbs, bodies, no, corpses that all looked fresh. The grass was not even green anymore; the majority of it had become red. "Wh-what's going on here?" Ash whispered in horror as he looked all around him. There were more trees on the other side of the clearing and it looked like people had been camping in this little outcrop. Ripped up tents and still-lit cooking fires were around the area too, and it looked like all these people had been living here.

Ash's eyes moved from the bodies closest to him to farther away and he gagged at the sight of the children. He was horrified. The first few days didn't even compare to what he was seeing now, and those were hard times back then. "Pika, pikaaa," Pikachu whimpered and nuzzled its head into Ash's leg to hide its eyes. The boy was still darting his eyes around without moving himself, and finally the gears in his mind started turning again, remembering the sobs of the girl. He focused and heard sobbing coming from further in the camp. The clearing wasn't very big, so he just turned his head a little and his eyes concentrated on a figure crouched on the ground. She was curled up with her legs pulled to her chest facing away from him.

"H-Hey, hey!" through sheer willpower, he managed to step between the two bodies closest to him, a husband and wife by the looks of it considering their arms were reaching out towards each other, both with their eyes still open staring into each other's eyes. Pikachu watched Ash run forward, but the little mouse Pokemon couldn't handle the sight in front of it and whimpered where it stood, watching Ash go.

The boy in the blue shirt kept running and tried not to look down at the carnage as he did. He looked forward at the girl sobbing on the ground, curled up around four bodies. She had long pink hair that flowed all the way to the ground from the height she was crouched at now. It went over her face too and it looked like it had been stained red in a few places as well by the blood of the people around her.

Back in the forest, Sora was climbing down the tree with a bag on his back full of apples. "Hey Ash, where'd you run off to?" Sora shouted as he jumped down the rest of the twenty foot drop and landed with a smile on his face, hoping Ash had seen it. He looked around and didn't see Ash or Pikachu anywhere around him. "Huh?" he looked around and saw two sets of tracks that were spread out pretty far. They were taking big strides, which means they were running towards something. _What happened while I was up there?_ Sora started running after the tracks in the forest and was glad he learned how to hunt in the last year since being stuck on this strange planet.

The brown haired teen kept running through the forest and he shouted his friends' names again, waiting to hear a response and getting none. He turned right to follow the footsteps at one point and a few moments later he saw his Pokemon friend standing out between two trees in front of him. The spiky haired Keyblade wielder stopped running as fast and slowed into a jog, "Oh hey Pikachu, why'd you guys go running off all of a sudden?" Sora stepped out in between the two trees his little friend was standing in front of, and he blinked a few times at the brighter light that hit him without the tree canopy above him anymore.

When his eyes adjusted, he was shocked by the massacre in front of him. He didn't spend as much time looking around at everyone as Ash did though, and his eyes narrowed as he began darting them around, finding his friend within the second. He'd already seen scenes like this before, he managed to overlook the bodies and go straight to his younger friend. "Ash," he said in relief, glad to see the boy there, and with another survivor no less.

Sora stared at the black haired boy who was bent over the young girl curled up next to him. He smiled at how brave Ash was being to go over and help her despite how scared he must be with all these corpses around. Suddenly, something caught Sora's eye and he looked closer at the four people closest to where Ash was standing. All four of them had swords in their hands. They were behind the girl, in front of her, and on her left and right. All of them looked like they were freshly dead. _This doesn't make sense. Why would she still be here. Everyone else looks like they were in the middle of running away, except for those four guys near her who look like they were attacking. What's..._ Sora heard a loud squelch and his eyes turned huge in slow motion. He was a little disturbed before, but now his heart wrenched and he could hear it beating.

Ash Ketchum looked down at the girl beneath him and his worried look turned to one of confusion. She had both of her arms at her side, having brought them there very fast, and he thought he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and then his back.

"Pi-" Pikachu started, but couldn't even finish. The little mouse Pokemon stared in similar horror as Sora at the fourteen year old boy standing in the center of the field.

The fourteen year old Pokemon Trainer lifted his arms from his sides and slowly moved them up to his stomach. He brushed them against something hard, and then he gripped onto it. Ash's eyes went wide and he looked down at the cold sharp steel sticking out of his stomach and through the other side of his back. He had it grabbed with both hands and he could now feel it digging into his palms, though the pain felt like it was a lot less that it should be.

All of a sudden, the girl in front of Ash started whispering, her sobs still there, but now with muffled words between them. "Eh ahh, Y-Yuki, Yuki! Ahh ahah, Yuki why did you leave me?" she snapped her head up and looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide and she had blood splattered on her face. The girl looked absolutely insane and she had a disturbed smile on her face. One eyelid was twitching and she tilted her head to the side, "Yuki, he's, _dead_ ," she said in a scared voice, turning her katana as she did, making the blade now sideways in Ash's stomach.

The crazy pink haired girl slid the katana out of Ash as easily as if she was cutting through butter. The boy in front of her kept his hands over the spot where the sword went in. Ash felt his hands start to get wet and his eyes widened in fear, "Ahhhh!" He screamed in a mixture of panic and pain.

The scary looking girl in front of him turned her blade to the side of her and then swiped it to cut him in half at the waist. The blade moved but then a loud clank was heard of metal on metal and she snapped her head to the right where her sword was pressed against a metal shaft with a key shape at the end of it. As she followed the Keyblade back with her eyes, she focused on a boy with brown spiky hair standing between her blade and Ash, holding his weapon up to stop her.

"They let Yuki die," she said in a sadistic voice. "They couldn't save him, even though they said they were our friends." She stood up to her feet and moved her blade back to her side, bowing her head a little so her pink hair was partially covering her eyes and casting darkness over her face.

"Ash, are you alright?" Sora didn't take his eyes off the crazy girl in front of him, but he was more concerned with his friend's well-being right now. He darted his eyes to the right for a second and watched as Ash stumbled backwards and then fell down to one knee.

The young Pokemon Trainer kept one foot planted and tried to keep himself up, "Yeah, I think so," he said, right before entering a coughing fit that resulted in a large amount of blood splashing out of his mouth. "Ugh," Ash mumbled after the fit was done. He spat to his left and his spit was all red, he was just trying to get the taste of blood out of his mouth.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted, finally running over through the field of bodies. The mouse Pokemon was small so it was at eye level of most of the corpses and couldn't avoid looking at them, but it was more protective of Ash than it was afraid and it sprinted to its master's side. "Pika," the yellow Pokemon whispered as it got to Ash's side, fear laced in its voice.

"I'm alright Pikachu," Ash said, and to prove it he pushed his hands down on the floor and got back up to his feet, wobbly, but upright. His blue t-shirt had a hole in it and dark splotches were getting larger on the front and back of it.

Sora looked at his friend and started raising his Keyblade to cast Cure, but he saw the girl coming at him in the corner of his eye and swiped the blade towards her instead, clashing their weapons together. His blade hit hers but she instantly bounced off to the left and went for Ash. _She's fast,_ Sora thought in a panic as she sprinted right by him.

"Pik-aa-chu!" the electric Pokemon at Ash's side jumped up and became engulfed in yellow light. A blast of lightning shot out from it at the girl sprinting towards them, but her reflexes were amazing. She threw her katana up in the air and the metal blade acted as a lightning rod, drawing Pikachu's Thunderbolt to it while she charged right at the mouse whose eyes went wide seeing her so close to it. The girl jumped up and spun in the air, tears streaming down her face as she kicked Pikachu and sent the mouse flying across the clearing.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted and turned his head to follow where his friend was thrown. It was the wrong move and the fourteen year old realized it as he saw pink in the corner of his vision and started turning back. He caught a glimpse of a glint in the girl's left hand, and his eyes widened in fear at the sight of a knife the girl must've had hidden somewhere.

"Move!" Sora yelled as he came out of nowhere, slamming his shoulder into Ash and decking him out of the way while Yuna swiped with her knife. The girl would have hit Ash right in the chest if it weren't for his friend who pushed him away and got slashed across the right arm he shouldered his friend away with. "Ahh," Sora shouted and spun around, swiping at the girl who hit him with her knife. She jumped backwards, still to fast for him, but Sora chased right after her and targeted her with his full attention.

The girl jumped back very precisely though and without even looking up, she reached her hand up in the air and caught her falling katana by the hilt. She slashed it towards Sora, but the boy wasn't close enough and the blade missed. However, the blade was coated in Pikachu's electricity and she redirected the attack towards Sora.

The boy saw the bolt of electricity coming at him and he rose his Keyblade just in time. The electricity hit it and jolted through him considering his hilt was made of metal too, but the boy didn't falter and lowered his Keyblade back towards the girl. "Thunder!" he shouted.

Yuna felt strange and started lifting her head up, but before she could even see the clouds that suddenly formed above her head, they all released lightning down and she was caught up in it. "AHHH!" The girl screamed in pain and Sora lowered his Keyblade fast, but then the girl stopped screaming right away and her mouth twisted back into a smile. Apparently she wasn't as hurt as he thought, and she turned the knife in her left hand, pulled it back, and threw it at Sora.

Sora's eyes widened as he saw the knife flying towards him. It was moving too fast for him to raise his Keyblade to block, and Kairi's face flashed in his mind. He heard the squelch but didn't feel anything, so he looked down. "No," he whispered.

The fourteen year old boy standing in front of Sora staggered forward a step, and then fell down to his knees. The knife sticking out of his chest was suddenly making it very hard for him to breath. "Ash!" Sora yelled. The older boy ran in front of Ash and looked down at the blade. He reached forward and shouted, "I'm sorry about this!" he then ripped the knife right out of Ash's chest and pointed his Keyblade at him. "CURE!" he yelled.

The wound on the younger boy's stomach stopped bleeding and sealed itself shut. Ash gasped for breath and fell down to his knees, panting harder than ever before. His skin was pale and he coughed a few times, splattering some blood on the grass below him. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled as the Pokemon came running back over, covered in electricity as it jumped up and tried tackling the pink haired girl. She dove backwards but the mouse Pokemon was fast and kept her on her toes.

While Pikachu was keeping her distracted, Sora bent down over Ash, "Are you alright?" he asked his friend.

Though Ash's skin was pale, he pulled himself back up to his feet and wiped the trails of blood from the corners of his mouth. "Y-Yeah, I think so." Ash looked forward at the girl dodging around masterfully and spinning the sword around at Pikachu, barely missing a few times. He didn't care at all about his own injuries, his best friend was fighting this monster now. "This is too dangerous," the boy muttered, reaching his hand down to his waist where his belt of pokeballs was.

Sora saw his friend reach down, but Ash's hand missed his belt a few times as he patted around down there. He looked unsteady on his feet and Sora lifted up his Keyblade again, "Cure." The brown haired teen called out. A green light surrounded Ash, but his outer wounds were already sealed, it was the blood loss that was really getting to him and his skin only looked paler by the second.

"Charizard," Ash said in a quiet voice, "help Pikachu," the boy pressed a button on his belt and a red light emitted from it. It took the shape of something tall, but with two long legs and long arms. The red creature emerged and Ash looked at it with sweat coming down his face, "Oh, Blaziken, whoops."

The fire type Pokemon looked back at its Master and a look of worry came over its face. Normally, it was the most arrogant and hard to deal with of his Pokemon, so by the look on its face, Ash could tell he wasn't looking so hot. "I'm okay," he assured his friend, "help Pikachu," he pleaded.

Blaziken turned around and was just on time to see Pikachu get a shallow cut on the side as it tried to dodge the crazy girl and her long katana. Blood splashed out of the Pokemon and the others' eyes went wide. Normally Pikachu's hard skin could handle slashes and a lot of other attacks done to it, but this sword must have been incredibly sharp to slice through the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out. He took a step forward but started coughing violently and stumbled to his right.

The fighting fire type Pokemon charged forward at the girl with pink hair and spun around, aiming a kick at her face. The girl ducked down but Blaziken kicked again and slammed her in the chest, throwing her backwards. Yuna hit the ground and bounced across the floor before coming to a stop. She slowly lifted her face up to look at her enemies and she had tears and now blood pouring down her face, "AHHHH!" she screamed in a bloodthirsty yell that sounded yet so sad.

"Stop now," Sora shouted at her. He lifted up his Keyblade in a fighting stance and he shouted, "I don't want to have to hurt you." This world was unlike any Sora had ever been to. For the first time, he really experienced the loss of his friends, knowing truly they weren't coming back. _Aragorn, Han, Chewy, everyone,_ he thought back on all his friends over the past year who didn't make it this long, and he clenched his hands tighter on his Keyblade as the girl started walking forward again.

"Blaziken," Ash started to his friend. Blaziken and Sora looked back to see Ash stumbling over to Pikachu and pulling a potion out of his bag, pressing it against his friend and seeing the pain on Pikachu's face lessen a little. The electric mouse tried standing up, but it was still very weak and had a long cut along its left side that was sealed now, but left a scar. The boy in the bloody blue shirt looked over at his tall fighting type Pokemon and said, "Try to restrain her, Blaziken."

The Pokemon looked at Ash and growled at him before looking back at the girl in front of it. It muttered something and Sora's eyes went wide as he looked at it. The brown haired boy lowered his gaze and his hair shadowed over his eyes. He looked over his shoulder at Ash and said, "He said, 'May asked me to do the same thing. I'm not going to lose another Master.'" Sora quieted down and Ash stared over at his friend with sad eyes.

The young Pokemon Trainer teleported to this strange world with May and her younger brother, missing their older friend Brock, but since the three of them arrived, a lot had happened. It didn't take long before it was down to just Ash and his Pokemon. When he met with Sora that was one of the best days he'd had so far in this world. Ash bowed his head a little and started coughing into his hand. He slowly moved his hand away from his face and stared at it, and it was completely red. _Don't worry Blaziken, I'll be alright,_ Ash put his hand down on his waistband where more of his pokeballs rested. _Everyone..._

"Ash!" Sora shouted a third time at the black haired boy behind him who was unresponsive. Pikachu was next to him nudging his Master's wobbly legs with his face, but Ash was just staring at his bloody hand and feeling around at his pokeballs with his other hand.

Blaziken charged at the crazy girl in front of him, but she ducked swiftly under him and slashed at his leg. Blaziken's strong body withstood most of the attack, but then she jabbed its left leg with a knife that seemed to come out of nowhere. She pulled it from Blaziken's leg and blood splashed out, the Pokemon roaring in pain as she jumped backwards to avoid a breath of fire that shot out of the creature's mouth.

"YUKKI!" she yelled, charging at Blaziken again.

Sora had his head bowed with his hair covering his eyes, but he couldn't watch his friends get hurt anymore. "I warned you!" he shouted, and rose his Keyblade above his head.

Pikachu, Yuna, and Blaziken all looked over as a bright white light surrounded Sora's entire body. Even Ash was distracted by the bright light that confused him as to where it was coming from. He turned his head to the left and stared in awe at Sora as the light faded, leaving the spiky haired sixteen year old in all white clothing with two floating Keyblades crossed above his head. Twin balls of blue light constantly flew around him in circles and he lifted off the ground with a serious look on his face.

"So what?!" the girl cried out, throwing a knife from where she was standing twenty feet away, directly towards the center of Sora's face. It flew the distance in a second, and the knife got within six inches of Sora's nose, but he didn't back up or flinch. When the blade was as far as Sora would allow, his white hovering Keyblade followed his commands without him moving a muscle and it slashed across his face, knocking the blade out of the air and into pieces from the strength of the swipe. The boy swung his black Keyblade next and a slash of air crossed the distance between them even faster than her knife was thrown.

"Ahh!" Yuna shrieked as she was taken off her feet and thrown backwards. She dropped her weapons to cross her arms in front of her face, and she hit the ground rolling. The girl tumbled over the corpses she created just a little earlier and she finally stopped right about where she was when Ash first found her.

Sora looked over at the crouched girl who didn't seem to be moving. He turned and flew towards Ash who was face down on his stomach now. Pikachu was nudging him in the face with his own and Blaziken jogged over too. Sora dropped down to the ground and put his hands under Ash's side, lifting him and turning him onto his back. "No," Sora whispered, seeing Ash's face deathly pale, blood trickling from his mouth on either side.

Ash's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Sora's face hovering over his, "It's not that bad," Ash told the older boy, trying to crack a smile as he did, but falling into a coughing fit that got some blood splotches on Sora's face. _That's my blood,_ Ash thought sadly, _that sword and the knife too must have cut me up good on the inside._ He looked to his left and saw Pikachu looking at him with a worried look on its face, ignoring its own injuries and showing a lot of fear for its best friend and Master.

Sora could understand all languages with the power he obtained with his Keyblade, and that worked with creatures such as Pokemon too who had their own languages. He looked down at Pikachu and heard the low whimpering the mouse was making, then looked back up at Blaziken who was cursing in anger. He looked back down and Ash leaned up, putting his head on the right side of Sora's and whispering into his ear, "I don't want to die yet."

The Keybearer backed up and looked at Ash's face, seeing a confident smile to keep up appearances for his two Pokemon next to him, but now Sora could see how much fear was hidden in his eyes. "Cure," Sora said, pointing his Keyblade down, and hoping that in Final Form, his magic would be enough. "Cure," he said again, feeling his magical power draining much slower than normal. "Cure," time after time again, a white dome of light was cast over the two of them. The fourteen year old getting healed was losing the smile on his face as he wasn't feeling any better, and Sora was looking desperate.

"It's alright," Ash promised in a loud voice, pushing the end of the Keyblade away from above his chest. He leaned up his head with a smile to make a point of it and he saw something right behind Sora, "Move!" he shouted and pushed Sora to the side.

Pikachu and Blaziken both saw where Ash was looking and they moved their heads at the same time, but they were both too late as the pink haired girl swung down with a long broadsword. Had Sora still been crouched in the same spot trying to heal Ash, the blade would have gone right through his head. Instead, it lodged right in the center of Ash's chest, causing the boy's head and legs to arc up. Ash went wide-eyed as he snapped up in horrible pain, his hat falling off his head.

"NO!" Sora screamed as he spun and saw the girl standing there with two hands on the hilt of her blade. Ash coughed and a huge bucket of blood splashed out of his mouth, covering his face.

Sora, Pikachu, and Blaziken all turned towards the girl who attacked Ash and she had the same creepy smile on her face. She looked so sad, so insane, but they didn't care about her at all anymore. "FIRE!" Sora yelled, at the same time that Pikachu and Blaziken attacked with the most powerful attack they could come up with.

A funnel of flames surrounded Sora's body. Fireballs spinning around so fast that it looked like a dome of fire around him. Blaziken roared and a huge pillar of fire emerged in front of it, forming two arms and two legs as well as a point at the top to finish a star like shape in its Fire Blast. It fired it forward at the same time the dome of fire around Sora shot forward as ten different huge fireballs.

The girl's eyes went wide at the sight of all the fire racing towards her, and she was about to jump back when her hair started rising at the sides. It felt really weird and her whole body started to feel tingly, like static electricity was surrounding her. For some strange reason, she had the impulse to look up, instead of dodging the fire coming at her. By the time her head was pointing straight up at the sky, the huge bolt of Thunder was only a few feet from her face, and it connected within the next millisecond. Her body was engulfed in bright yellow light, and then the flame attacks from either side of the boy she just attacked, collided with her and threw her backwards with them as they continued to fly.

Yuna's whole body screamed out in pain and her eyes widened as she stared into the fire. The pain coursing through her body was nothing compared to the pain of losing the boy she loved after finally being reunited with him. _We had fun, didn't we Yukki?_ she thought in her last moments. Her skin was being torn away and her mind was going blank, but she still smiled. _Now we can be together again,_ she thought, the crazy girl's last thought before she was incinerated by the powerful flames.

The Pokemon and Sora didn't even watch to see what their attacks did, they all turned to Ash immediately after the danger was gone. Blaziken pulled the sword out of Ash's chest and Sora created a dome of light that cured everyone inside it. His cure magic sealed the outside wounds like before, but Ash was looking horrible after all these wounds that on their own should have been able to put a normal human like him down. Compounded one after another like these were, he knew he didn't have a chance and his eyes watered a little as he wished this wasn't happening.

"Sora," Ash stated quietly, stopping the boy above him whose clothes suddenly turned back to normal and didn't have any magical strength left in him. Sora tried hard to push out another Cure, but even when it happened, Ash didn't look any better and the young black haired boy knew it already. "It's alright," he said, for some reason the fear of dying going away now that he knew there was no way to stop it.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, hearing the resigned tone in Ash's voice.

Blaziken turned around and stomped on the ground with a foot covered in flames. It was so angry and created a hole in the bloody grass, blasting it apart as it yelled angrily up in the sky.

The older human was looking down at Ash desperately, but he saw Ash had already accepted it and there was nothing he could do. Sora's eyes filled with water and he put an arm in front of them, shaking his head as he fell down to his knees at Ash's side with Pikachu.

"Hey guys," Ash whispered, "you can come out." Ash had both of his hands at his sides and he pressed the buttons on his other pokeballs. Two more red lights appeared in front of him and the creatures that appeared looked down with concerned looks right away.

Both of the winged beasts, one orange, the other white, lay down on the field near Ash and turned their heads in towards their master. "Char," the large orange one moaned and nudged its head down, rubbing against Ash's face and then licking him.

"Hey Charizard," Ash said with a genuine smile on his face. "Come on, stop it," he gently pushed the tongue away from him with a little bit of the strength he had left and Charizard backed up, tears brimming on its eyes.

"Ash," Lugia said, the enormous Legendary Pokemon turning its long neck to wrap around the group gathered near Ash. "Your heartbeat is slowing down," the gigantic Pokemon said in a calm, but sad voice. "It won't be long," Lugia added.

"I know," the boy said, "thanks." He smiled over at his newest companion who he met up with a few weeks after he got to Nexus. The Guardian of the Sea had been wandering around injured when Ash stumbled upon it. Lugia remembered the time when Ash was still a new Pokemon trainer and the two of them saved their world together. After the boy tended to his wounds, he stayed with him, and now that boy was meeting his end.

Sora was crying silently into his arm and he pulled his arm away, looking down at Ash with sad eyes. "Hey Sora, can I ask you a favor?" Ash asked, his voice getting quieter. "Sorry to put such a burden on you, but can you take care of them for me?" Ash asked, already smiling because he knew there was no way Sora would deny this request. That was just the kind of guy he was.

"Mm," Sora nodded and made a noise to give a positive response. He'd open his mouth and say something, but he felt like if he opened his mouth he was going to start crying, and he didn't want to burden Ash with knowing he'd made him that sad.

"Pika-chu," the yellow mouse whispered in a sad tone as it nuzzled its head up against Ash's. "Pika pi, pika pikachu, pika!"

The older boy felt like he should translate the sad words Pikachu was saying to Ash, but somehow Ash was able to understand his best friend perfectly fine after years of traveling together.

"I know Pikachu, but I'm sorry. Not this time." Ash lifted up a hand and pet Pikachu atop his head, rubbing behind his ears to comfort him. "I've known you the longest. I love you guys, all of you." The black haired boy looked up at Blaziken and said, "Sorry." He knew he was making it go through the loss of another Master, but there really wasn't anything he could do, despite his regret for being in this situation. "Hey, could you get me my hat?" he asked.

His Pikachu looked at him sadly and then walked over to where Ash's hat had fallen. He grabbed it with his mouth and jogged back over, handing it to Ash who rested it on top of his head and then got right back to petting Pikachu, though slower. "Thanks Sora," he started as his eyes were closing, now feeling relaxed with his red hat on his head. "You found me when I was in a dark place, and you and Kairi made me feel so much better, you treated me like family." His eyes closed and he smiled, "I know you'll do a great job raising them." His voice became nothing more than a whisper, "I know you'll find Riku."

"Pika pi," Pikachu whispered into Ash's ear. "Pika, pika pika pi," the mouse had tears coming out of its eyes and suddenly Ash's hand stopped rubbing the top of its head.

Lugia looked away at the moment it felt the vibrations from Ash's heart stop, but it took the others a few more seconds of just staring at him waiting for him to say something, anything. Nothing came.

 **Two hours later...**

Sora walked out from behind a tree and towards the rocky cave sticking out of the ground that looked out of place in this forest. He was expecting to have to go in to find Kairi, but she was waiting outside, pacing back and forth and when she saw Sora she smiled. "Sora!" she shouted, running over to him. "You said you were just going out for some food so I was worried about you two. Where's Ash?" she realized the other boy wasn't walking out behind Sora and she got worried.

A closer look at Sora's clothes made Kairi's eyes widen and the girl with dark red hair ran up to him. "What happened? Where's-" she stopped as Sora lifted up his right hand, holding a belt with five pokeballs on it. "Oh no," she whispered.

"I lost sight of him for a few seconds," Sora whispered. "I was," he stopped and clenched his eyes shut, trying hard to hold back what he'd been hiding the whole time he buried Ash and let the boy's Pokemon say their goodbyes. "He died, right in front of me."

Kairi's heart ached hearing that Ash was dead, but also because of the way Sora must be feeling because of it. "And Pikachu?" she asked, realizing the yellow mouse was nowhere to be seen.

"He," Sora started, opening his eyes and looking down at the belt. "I guess, he didn't feel right walking outside of his pokeball anymore. Ash said he never went inside it, but, but that was with Ash..." Sora lowered his gaze down to his black and red shirt which now had a lot more red on it than usual. He was staring at Ash's blood, his own friend's blood, who he couldn't save.

"Sora," Kairi exclaimed. He had no idea how close she was as he was looking down, but her voice sounded much closer than a second ago and before he could look up, her arms were around him. He was a few inches taller than her, and his spiky hair made him even more so, so her arms were wrapped around his stomach while she nuzzled her head up against his chin. "Don't blame yourself. Please," she looked up in his eyes as he was looking down at her.

"Kairi," he whispered, his heart pounding. "I don't know... it was... I could have," his mind was racing and he felt so much guilt, but suddenly his mind blanked as Kairi shut him up the only way she could think of at the moment.

The sixteen year old girl with dark red hair slammed her lips against Sora's and both of their eyes went wide. Sora was stunned at what just happened, and Kairi was amazed at what she just did. Oddly enough though, neither one of them was willing to be the first one to break off the kiss, and they stood there lips touching for several seconds.

When they both finally pulled away from each other, Sora was too shocked to speak, and Kairi was looking up into his eyes. "I know you Sora, and you must have tried as hard as you could to save him. It's not your fault. Please, I don't want to see you like this," she looked at him caringly and moved one arm from his back to up behind his head, pulling him down so his head was resting on her shoulder. "I love you Sora." She could feel her shoulder start getting wet with Sora's face pressed against it and she held him there. Having someone who cared so much about him, who he could return to and would bear some of his pain, it made it easier. Though he couldn't say it with his face buried in the girl's pink shirt, he still thought it, _I love you too Kairi._

 **A/N Whoa! So that was, brutal. If anyone hasn't seen Mirai Nikki, there's a crazy pink haired girl in it who I used for this chapter. Hope you liked her, or hated her. Haha sorry Ash fans ;P though this end scene of Chapter 5 will really help out understanding a battle later on, so get ready because next time we're back to the present and the assault on Castle Oblivion! Leave a review telling me what you think. List below:**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Keyblade.**

 **Pokemon: Charizard, Blaziken, Pikachu, Lugia, Ash, May, Brock, Max.**

 **Mirai Nikki: Yuna, Yukki.**


	11. Nexus 6 A New Boss in Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Oddparents, Teen Titans, DBZ, DC Comics, Naruto, One Piece, Attack on Titan, The Incredibles, Code Geass, or any other media you may recognize in the Underworld...**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Somewhere in Nexus...**

"And you're sure he was defeated?"

"Quite positive, one of our spies escaped in the confusion. _Timmy Turner_ , had captured them."

"That brat is there? He could be a problem," Slade Wilson crossed his hands over the table in front of him and looked around the dark room at the other members leading the Underworld. The man was wearing a mask half orange and half black covering his face and had on full body armor. "By the way, where is _he_?"

The others turned their attentions to the head of the table where there was an empty seat. "Damn Luthor, this isn't like him," the purple skinned figure on Slade's left side growled. Cooler rested his head on his hand and held his elbow on the table, bored by the meeting already. The alien looked around the room and believed that he could slaughter them all right now and fly off to a distant part of the planet, however staying hidden where Luthor's ki-camo devices were was the only way to protect himself from those annoying Saiyans.

 _I will not end up like my brother and father. Fools went off and got themselves killed on the first day. It may be two years too long, but this world will be mine soon enough._ Cooler grinned to himself but then frowned as the annoying laughter of the person across the table from him made his head hurt.

"Hahaha! Let's just start the meeting without him!" the boy shouted. The young man had his orange hair spiked up in a single point above his head, and was wearing a stupid black costume with a large white letter 'S' on the center of it. Syndrome grinned and rose his hand, "I'll lead it."

"Zehaha," Blackbeard laughed from the seat right next to the kid. "Yeah right," the fat man with the large black beard laughed. "Snake bastard has more of a chance leading this-"

Marshall D. Teach stopped speaking as the table in front of him started shifting and a dozen snakes shot out of the top and stopped coming at him when they were inches from his face. Orochimaru was frowning on the other side of the table and had better things to do than wait for Lex Luthor and be insulted by this fat hairy buffoon.

Blackbeard lifted up a hand slowly and clenched a fist on all the snakes' necks. Bright yellow light shone through his hand and the snakes hissed as they burnt to crisps. The pirate had some sweat coming down his face, but he still smiled and laughed again. "Well, I'm not waiting any longer. I've got a new suggestion for a leader around here!"

A girl that only a few people had noticed was in the room slowly walked up from the darkness behind Blackbeard's chair. She was a young teenager, younger than everyone else in the room, even Syndrome who dropped his jaw at the sight of her. "What?! This girl?" the young man in the super villain costume exclaimed.

The girl wearing a tight black uniform snapped her head to the boy sitting next to Blackbeard. Her blonde hair was tied nicely in a ponytail behind her and she glared at him with cold blue eyes.

"In case you've forgotten," a man of twenty years old with purple eyes started. He was skinny and no one in the room knew what powers he had, but he was a powerful ally and no one argued with that after the events of Konoha. Lelouch Lamperouge motioned with his arm around the table, "With the exception of Luthor's chair, we're all out of seats."

"Yeah where is she going to sit?!" Syndrome yelled and started laughing. He'd been in a good mood all afternoon after hearing the news about Port Royal. Apparently Bob Parr, or Mr. Incredible, had been there with his whole family and they were destroyed. His worst enemies, all taken down! The orange haired criminal looked at the small girl again and despite her cold eyes, she didn't look all that threatening. "Just run along home girlie, before you get hurt," he turned his hand towards her and the white blinking contraption on it caught Annie Leondhart's eye.

Blackbeard grinned and sat back down without a word, but the girl took a step away from her benefactor and towards Syndrome. "I think I'll sit here," she said calmly and was now standing right behind the guy's seat.

Lelouch smirked from where he was sitting and this had played out exactly the way he planned when he had motioned around the table. Now he would get to see what this girl could do, and if he could use her powers to his advantage in future endeavors.

Orochimaru lost the frown on his face and even Cooler stopped being bored and grinned at the aspect of these two facing off. Syndrome looked around the room, but no one seemed to be getting up to stop this from happening and sweat started coming down the sides of his face.

"Whatever," the boy exclaimed and jumped out of his seat, little rocket boosters turning on on the bottom of his feet. They lifted him up in the air and he flew up there while lifting both of his arms. Huge machine guns and rockets all formed out of his costume and spread out behind him attached by steel rods. They all pointed down at the girl below and Blackbeard moved away from the seat next to her.

The others thought Teach was moving because he was afraid of getting hit by those explosions, but the man was more worried about the girl he brought in who was too close for comfort.

They were in a large basement room that had been dug out so deep that the ceiling was over a hundred meters above their heads. Annie noticed this the second she walked in and the girl lifted her thumb up to her mouth. "You asked for it!" Syndrome shouted down at her. Rockets firied from above his shoulders and machine gun fire unloaded down at her.

Explosions blew up the ground and smoke and dust began rising up as all the attacks slammed directly where Annie was standing. Most people thought it was over for sure, but that's when the smoke cleared and Syndrome stopped firing, his jaw dropping like several others in the room.

"Interesting," Orochimaru exclaimed and leaned out of his seat. He stared up at the huge humanoid creature that looked just like a woman with blonde hair, except she had no skin at all and was completely red. _It's like her muscles are on the outside,_ the ninja thought to himself and grinned menacingly. _I'd like to do some experiments on her._

Cooler looked up at the fifteen meter tall woman and it was definitely the same as the girl who was just standing there. He'd seen a lot of strange powers since coming to this place, transformations included, but this drastic of a transformation was surprising.

Syndrome was staring at a huge red stomach in front of him and he slowly started lifting his head. As he lifted his head, he saw the arms of the monster reaching down and they grabbed around him. He tried flying away, but the female Titan was too fast and clenched him with both hands, then held him there while he thrashed.

"Impressive," Slade remarked as he watched the girl slowly close her hands around the screaming boy. Syndrome freaked out and was screaming all types of bargains and deals he would make her if she let him live, but then the loud squish echoed through the room. Blood dripped between the titan's hands and down to the ground below her.

She opened up her fists and the man's body dropped down, or what was left of him at least. Clapping broke the silence in the room and a few of the members looked over to Slade to see him admiring the girl's work. Lelouch chuckled and started clapping as well, not wanting to show how nervous he really was by the immensity of that girl's strength.

The huge girl started shrinking and her red body was slowly decaying in front of their eyes. It steamed and the flesh melted off until there was just an empty shell of bones. The girl was left standing in the middle of them, walking back out and right over to Syndrome's now empty chair, and then taking a seat in it.

"I think we can all admit that that was an impressive display," a new voice said from the other end of this huge dimly lit room. A man was walking out of the shadows and loud footsteps were heard as he approached.

"Luthor, you finally decided to show up," Cooler remarked coolly from his seat and glared off at the large green robot that walked up to the table. The front hatch opened up and the bald man on the inside stepped out of it.

"Strange, you aren't usually one for arriving late anywhere," Lelouch mentioned from his seat, suggesting Luthor explain himself without in fact asking.

Luthor looked over at the boy and then around the room. Sometimes it was aggravating that he surrounded himself with intelligent people. He didn't accept just any criminals to be in his inner circle, they had to prove themselves to be criminal masterminds. By the way he saw how Annie analyzed the room and chose the weakest person to challenge to get in, he was fine with letting her in without the usual process, for now.

Everyone was awaiting Luthor's response for why he was late and he held out a briefcase that he had taken out of his armor battle suit with him. He placed it down on the table and started speaking, "While the New Earth Government will be focused on Port Royal's new Anti-NEG League, it is now the perfect time, for our betrayal."

"Finally," Lelouch said with a grin and folded his hands over the table. The others were not expecting this meeting to be so important and were now looking forward more interestedly. Annie was surprised but kept on a stoic face while she stared at the man in charge of the Underworld.

"The Saiyans..." Cooler began, always the one to bring them up, though everyone knew how big of a problem they would be.

"Are too distracted to realize what's going on," Luthor finished for him. "They know what we did to them, and now they are wasting their efforts searching for us."

"It won't be a waste," Blackbeard interrupted and nodded his head at the back wall where the rest of their Underworld base that they were meeting in was located. "One of my spies returned and unfortunately, Timmy Turner got some of our bases' locations out of him." Lex Luthor heard the name and grimaced, not liking having to deal with such a powerful adversary, though having already anticipated the possibility that he would be there. "What's more, is the Saiyans were just spotted at Port Royal, with Timmy Turner."

"So, we should assume they know where we are?" Annie questioned, wondering if they were screwed.

"There are hundreds of Underworld bases," Slade said calmly. "Even if the boy has already told them where some bases are, the spies wouldn't have known where we were meeting today, so they'll have to search everywhere to find us. Still though, it is unsettling."

"That is why," Luthor began again, thinking over all the possibilities fast and then deciding. "We will need to bring up the schedule. The attack on Metropolis will happen by the end of the month."

"And how will we accomplish that?" Orochimaru wondered, narrowing his snake eyes over at the bald man. "You say you already have a solution for our biggest problem, but what of the Man of Steel?"

"Yes, Superman will be a problem," Slade agreed in frustration. Having the man in blue and red guarding the capital had kept them from attacking for months now, and the thin allegiance they had with the NEG leaders was slipping as Akainu became harder and harder to deal with. The Marine kept suggesting that keeping their alliance hidden from Superman was getting harder, which only told all the leaders of the Underworld that he was getting closer to letting it slip.

"That my associates," Luthor started with a calm grin, "is why I was late." The bald man looked down at the briefcase and everyone else looked over as well while he reached down and unlatched the locks keeping it closed.

"That can't be," Slade Wilson began, getting an idea to what it could be inside there.

Lex didn't even respond, he just opened up the case and everyone stared at the ominous green glow emanating from it. "But it is," he said and looked around at all the faces of his comrades who began grinning as well. "Superman's one and only weakness," he reached in and grabbed a green crystal, lifting it up, "Kryptonite."

 **A/N An ominous start to chapter 6. The Underworld leaders are revealed! While the good guys get ready to go after Ansem, other forces in the world are plotting. The Castle Oblivion arc begins now, and I'll post the second part of this chapter 6.2 later today. Now, if you want to look up who these baddies are and what they are capable of, (though in the last two years they might be even stronger now) look them up below. Also leave me a review telling me what you think so far or any questions you have.**

 **Code Geass: Lelouch Lamperouge**

 **DC: Lex Luthor, Superman**

 **Teen Titans: Slade Wilson**

 **Naruto: Konoha, Orochimaru**

 **Fairy Oddparents: Timmy Turner**

 **DBZ: Cooler, Saiyans**

 **Attack on Titan: Annie Leondhart**

 **Incredibles: Syndrome, Bob Parr(Mr. Incredible)**


	12. Nexus 6-2 Across the Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Kingdom Hearts, Fairy Tail, Fairly Oddparents, Ben 10, Pokemon, Hunter X Hunter, Final Fantasy VII, Yu Yu Hakusho, Soul Eater, Naruto, Rambo, Mario, Nintendo, Superman, Akira, or One Piece. Yeah... there's a lot of shows/games/movies in this one.**

 **Nexus 6.2**

 **Port Royal**

"Are you sure Gohan?" his father asked as the fourteen year old started walking away. Gohan stopped for a second and looked at the others in front of him who were waiting for him to come along.

There was no time for a break even after the battle ended, so everyone was preparing the assault on Castle Oblivion already. Natsu, Juvia, and Ben had all agreed to stay with the ANL, the Anti-NEG League, and help everyone get their friends back who were trapped in the darkness. The three of them were looking back at Gohan who turned to his father and Vegeta.

"Yes, I believe Sora might be right, and if he is then I can help save all those people." The boy with long spiky black hair looked back into the city and continued, "Besides, Timmy Turner is a very powerful ally. I'd like to help his friends first, so that he'll want to help us in return." The younger boy was too busy helping people and rebuilding the city that Gohan hadn't asked for his help yet. Timmy Turner had told Goku and Vegeta the locations of around twenty Underworld bases, and then he just wound up wishing for a list since neither of the Saiyans could remember all of them. The list had appeared in his hands with detailed instructions that he'd managed to pry from the mind of that recently deceased Sith before his demise.

"You think we need that brat's help?" Vegeta said. He was still in a sour mood after talking to his son from the future. Trunks had told them about his role in the government and how he wasn't giving up on their ability to protect everyone. It was strange to them, but Mirai Trunks seemed to have a lot of friends back in Metropolis and flew off to go and try to figure out what was happening.

Gohan lifted his eyebrows at Vegeta and questioned, "We may not need it, but I'm sure you saw how strong he was. We can cover more ground if there's one more person at our level who can help out."

"Couldn't agree more son," Goku said to his boy. He looked over to the wall and said, "Let's go." The girl wearing green and white near the wall ran over to him and he picked her up under the armpits before lifting off the ground. "See ya later then," he gave his son a small nod and then flew off.

Vegeta looked back into the city that was completely rebuilt with Timmy Turner's help in a matter of a few minutes and he grumbled something incoherent. He didn't like how he could feel the twelve year old boy's tremendous power from out at the docks, but it couldn't be helped and he just frowned in annoyance as he lifted up and shot off after Goku to head back to Pao Town.

"Thanks Gohan," Ben said to his friend as Gohan walked back up to their group. "I really appreciate the help."

"No problem," Gohan replied and managed to crack a smile. It hadn't been that long since his mom's death, and he hadn't smiled very often recently, but that kid Sora's attitude was making him think he could change things, make things better even though they seemed terrible right now. "You really think we'll be able to get your friend back?"

Unlike the others who were assumed to all be together in some dark realm, getting Riku back would be a task all of its own. Ansem was incredibly powerful and they were aiming to turn him back to Riku, not hurt him, which would be harder than just blowing him apart and being done with it. Ben nodded his head confidently and said, "Of course I do."

"That's right," Natsu exclaimed and put Ben in a headlock, "everything is going to be great!"

Gohan sweatdropped as Ben started choking and tapped out. Seeing Natsu like this was strange for the two boys, but to his Fairy Tail friends he was acting like normal. Gray and Erza were walking over to them at the same time and Natsu dropped Ben, excitedly turning back over to them.

"Still acting like a little kid eh?" Gray remarked and Natsu scowled at him, charging over and slamming his forehead against his friend's. The two of them pushed back and forth for a few seconds and then Erza pushed them apart, stepping in the middle.

The red haired teenager was wearing her usual silver armor and couldn't help but smile as she scolded the two boys for fighting at a time like this. Natsu and Gray just grumbled in annoyance, turning away from each other, only to smile when the other couldn't see.

Juvia was swooning over Gray, but she stopped for a second and smiled at Natsu. _You're back_ , she thought to herself happily, having missed this version of her pink haired friend for a while.

"So Natsu, Erza," Gray began and stood up, turning to face Natsu, and the Dragon Slayer turning to him. All three of them had been dreading this talk, and everyone could tell what it would be about from the tone in Gray's voice. "Who's left?"

Erza shook her head slowly, "I've been on my own for over a year now. This planet is much larger than the Earth, I bet Awul alone is larger than every-"

"Did you say Awul?" Gray asked and everyone turned to him confused. "W-Wait a second," he looked around and realized he should have noticed it sooner. "We're not on Aebrith?"

"Is that where you've been this whole time?" Juvia asked with wide eyes. She'd searched far and wide on their own continent, but she never traveled to the largest one that she'd been warned by the Master to stay away from.

"Yes..." Gray said, "I'll talk about it in a second, but what about you Natsu?" he'd noticed the pink haired boy had gone silent from the second he spoke in his grimmer tone and he needed to know who.

"Gray," Juvia whispered, her heart hurting. He turned back to the blue haired girl but Juvia's eyes were watery and she turned away from him.

Erza didn't like the sound of this either. She noticed the black haired boy named Gohan take Ben and start walking away with him, leaving them alone with only other Fairy Tail members. "Please Natsu, I know it hurts, but who else-"

"Happy," Natsu started and both Erza and Gray gasped. Natsu stayed looking straight down at the floor, but his fists clenched and he wanted to scream in fury. "It was the first day, I got in a fight that I shouldn't have." The other two didn't expect anything different from their friend and had half-expected he got himself killed on that first day until they saw him earlier that day. Still, from the second they noticed the little blue talking cat wasn't with him, they expected the worst.

"Then," Natsu continued and both of the others felt destroyed by the fact that there were more. "Elfman, and Warren, Alzack..." he continued on and every word was like a blow to Erza and Gray's hearts. Natsu paused for a few seconds, and then he whispered, "Lucy."

Erza dropped her jaw and Gray fell to the floor, punching it and yelling. The always strong and scary Erza Scarlet felt tears brimming in one of her eyes, but she had to ask anyway, "A-Anyone else?"

"Yeah," Natsu continued. Gray lifted his head up from where he was on his knees staring at the ground. Natsu growled in a terrifying tone, "About a week ago, the Master."

The man who had raised all three of the orphan wizards as if they were his own children. Hearing that destroyed them and both Erza and Gray couldn't find any words to describe the sadness and anger they were feeling. "Gray-sama," Juvia fell down next to him and pulled the boy in for a hug. She tried not to look at his eyes because she knew he wouldn't want her to see him cry.

Erza was crying out of one of her eyes, the other unable to due to a surgery in her childhood. The pink haired boy in front of her stepped forward and gave her a shoulder to cry on, but she suddenly became very stiff. _The Master, he was fine the last time I saw him. When he said to run though, I couldn't find him again. I was a week too late... Who did this. WHO DID THIS._ "Who?" Erza growled out into Natsu's ear.

"The Underworld," the boy stated back to her.

She leaned back off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes from a foot away. "And what are you doing about it?"

The Dragon Slayer looked into her cold eyes with icy eyes of his own. "I'm going to kill them all," Natsu replied and the other three members of Fairy Tail all felt the same way.

Gray sucked back his tears and whispered a thanks into Juvia's ear as he got back to his feet. He turned to the others and said, "I don't know what the Underworld is. I don't know what the NEG is, or why these people want to fight them." The three others looked to him and he continued seriously. "However, things are bad here. I want revenge on the people who attacked this city and sucked those people into darkness, and I want revenge for the Master."

"The New Earth Government and the Underworld," Juvia said nervously. They were challenging the two biggest organizations on Awul, it wasn't going to be easy.

"New Earth Government?" Gray asked. "That's what the NEG stands for?" he almost scoffed at the idea and continued. "Aebrith has been at war nonstop for two years. The Emperor's army-" he stopped, realizing none of the others would know what he was talking about and grimaced, muttering under his breath. "Things are bad there too," he said simply. "My new nakama and I were in the middle of a battle when I got teleported across the world by that strange kid in the pink hat. I left them."

"That's not your fault Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed since it seemed like he was beating himself up over it.

"That's no excuse for what happened," Gray replied sadly. "My comrades would accept it though, and that's what makes it so much worse."

"These are good friends you've made then," Erza said, getting her mind off her fallen comrades for at least the moment to distract herself with what Gray was saying. Natsu became distracted as well, though he couldn't keep his friends' faces out of his mind.

Gray chuckled, "Friends," he whispered, "yeah, I guess they were my friends." His eyes became dark and he said, "I'll help out here, but as soon as we're finished. I'm flying back to Aebrith to save my friends."

"Fly?" Erza asked him.

Gray reached behind him and pulled a red ball from his belt. "Is that?" Juvia started, but the boy had already pressed the small white button in between where the top red half split with the bottom white half.

The pokeball in his hand opened up and a large red light shot out and transformed into a huge blue bird that was as tall as the buildings around them. "Articuno, could you fly back to Headquarters from here?" Gray asked and the bird squawked its name out before spinning its head around and searching for the familiar smell.

The bird made a few more noises and Natsu nodded, confusing the two girls who had no idea what was going on. Gray sighed and looked back at his friends, while thanking Articuno and returning the Legendary bird pokemon to its pokeball. "She couldn't find it, we must be incredibly far away."

"Don't worry," Natsu said and Juvia was smiling too.

"Our friends can sense where people are," Juvia said to raise Gray's spirits. "Gohan could tell you where your friends are and we'll go save them together!"

Gray smiled softly at her and nodded. "As soon as this is over then," the boy whispered. The four of them looked back into the Port they'd be leaving soon and they decided to get back to the assault group. While they started walking, Gray looked back over his shoulder and out over the water behind them. _Don't worry guys, I will be back. And I'll bring help._

 **Earlier that day. Red Plains, Aebrith.**

"Shut up you two," Cloud growled and punched Black Star and Soul on the top of their heads. The two boys had been nonstop arguing from the moment they left headquarters and it was getting on everyone's nerves. The teenager who hit them had spiky blonde hair, and was holding a long sword that was as wide as he was. Cloud Strife darted his eyes behind him to the older members of their group that he felt were about to shut the two of the younger boys up in a much harsher manner.

"What was that for?!" Black Star exclaimed, spinning around. The boy with blue spiky hair grumbled in annoyance at Cloud, but then saw a dozen eyes all glaring at him and he turned back forward with a humph.

"It's 'cuz you're being a loudmouth when we're supposed to be staying quiet," Soul Evans growled at him, the white haired boy wearing a beanie chuckling under his breath at his friend's expense.

"Why you," Black Star snarled, getting ready to hit him. The pair of scythes on his waist held him back though and the boy looked down. His chain scythe had a mind of its own and the girl's name was Tsubaki.

"Black Star, please," Tsubaki whispered to him.

The blue haired kid grunted and turned away from Soul, taking quicker steps forward and walking at the front of the pack on his own... well, with Tsubaki at his side. The weapon was smiling on the inside that he listened to her, but she could tell he wouldn't stay quiet for long, he never did. He walked ahead on the green grass and looked around for anything moving.

"We're just getting some food, and heading back to HQ. No confronting the enemy, no crazy battles..."

"We all know the plan Axel," Gray said to the red haired guy next to him on his left. Gray Fullbuster was wearing a blue shirt and black pants along with a black pair of sneakers on. He looked at the twenty four year old next to him and grinned, "We've got it memorized."

"Good!" Axel exclaimed. The young man with red spiky hair looked ahead at his small squad that kept walking through the field and he nodded. _We're ready for this. It's just getting some food. How hard could it be?_

Somebody else noticed that Axel was looking a little nervous and walked up to him. "You're doing great," a voice suddenly said from Axel's left side. He looked down to the opposite side of Gray where a small boy with black hair that was tinted green along the edges was smiling up at him. Gon Freecs continued, "It's your first mission as squad leader, but we trust your judgement. Everything will be fine."

The short fourteen year old was the youngest one there, but most of the people around Axel were still teenagers too. He grinned at the younger kid and tussled his hair, "I know that," he said smugly. "Of course it'll be fine with me here."

Gray looked back behind them to the two men taking up the back of the pack who were older than the rest of them. The shorter of the two was as tall as the five foot tall fourteen year old, wearing a red and blue plumbers outfit, and the one in all camo had two machine guns strapped to his back. _Mario, Rambo,_ Gray looked back to his left at Axel and the younger kid on Axel's other side, _Axel, Gon._

The Fairy Tail wizard looked ahead at the front of their group where two other teens were arguing now. One of them had a dog on his head who kept barking at the other teen, while the taller more muscular one with orange hair was shouting right back at them as loudly if not louder. _Kiba, Akamaru, Kuwabara._ Then there was the spiky haired blonde in front of him and then the boys up front, along with the blue haired boy's weapon/partner, _Cloud, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki._

For some reason, Gray was getting paranoid and he didn't know why. _It's like Axel said, we're just going out on a food run. Catch some animals, find some fruit, though if I see a cool ice pokemon I'm totally gonna capture it!_ He decided to ignore the feeling of dread he had in his stomach and just keep going, since no one else seemed to think it was anything.

The large group kept moving for a while longer but they hadn't seen any large game or crops to harvest yet. Suddenly, Kuwabara and Kiba stopped arguing with each other. The eighteen year old boy and his dog spun to the right and sniffed a few times, while Kuwbara turned the same direction and narrowed his eyes. He could sense Reiki, and what he just felt spring up very close to them did not seem friendly. "Oi!" the tall seventeen year old shouted, getting the rest of the group to stop and look over at him.

"Something smells really bad coming from that direction," Kiba said and pointed his hand out. The boy was wearing a furry gray hoodie and took a step back, the dog on his head whimpering a little at the strength of the force they sensed.

Gon looked around at the others and became alert, suddenly feeling a large amount of powerful Nens all coming from the same direction.

"What is it?" Rambo called out from the back of the pack. He reached his arms up over his shoulders and drew his machine guns fast. _Something's coming,_ the combat-trained warrior with the most experience of anyone there thought. John Rambo darted his eyes back and forth at the horizon, and then he saw them.

"What are those?!" Soul shouted as he saw the dots getting closer and becoming more detailed.

Black Star held a flat hand above his eyes and peered closer in the distance. "Uh oh," the boy assassin whispered and then a grin replaced the frown on his face. "We've got trouble, and lots of it!"

Axel grimaced, _The Plains are too open, there's nowhere we can run. We'll have to fight._

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed and jumped into a triple front flip. He landed and held up both of his white gloved fists.

Black Star held up both of his twin scythes and took a step forward to get a closer look at the enemy. As he was looking, he saw more dots appearing farther behind the front ones, and then even more after that.

"There's hundreds of them," Cloud muttered as he stared at the distant sky. The objects were moving quickly and the group in the grassy plains were soon able to make out what, or who was flying right towards them.

"Are those birds?" Soul asked skeptically at the sight of the different colored monsters flying towards them. Most of them had thin wings that fluttered like a mosquito's. Many also had feathered wings though and riding each of the flying monsters were more monsters that didn't have wings.

Gon's eyes went wide as he recognized the design of a few of the creatures, "Chimera Ants!" He exclaimed. The young boy knew how powerful these monsters were from when he defeated some of them on his own world. The enemy were in charge of a lot of powerful soldiers, but they were strong too!

"Great, time to kick some ass," Soul said, cracking his knuckles and glaring off at the monsters flying his way.

This was something Black Star could agree with and the two boys stood next to each other and glared off at the sky.

"Axel," Gray started, but the older man was already on it.

"Stay together guys, don't go running off on your own." The red haired man in the black cloak held out his right and left arms and white light surrounded them for a second. Appearing in his grips were circular spiky handles with red and yellow flames making up round blades that extended all the way around the hilt. He spun the circular spiked weapons around in his hands and then held them out to his sides in a ready stance.

"You think they knew where we were?" Cloud asked out loud.

"Considering they're flying straight towards us," Gray started, pulling off his shirt to get ready, "I'd say-"

Gray never finished his sentence but everyone was still staring up at the sky waiting for their enemies. His sentence ended so abruptly though that it seemed weird and they all looked back next to Axel where their friend should have been.

In Gray's place, was a small puff of white smoke. "Gray?" Axel wondered, staring speechless at the spot where the cloud of smoke vanished and left nothing inside it but a shirt that floated casually down to the floor.

"Where did he go?!" Kuwabara exclaimed in a panic as their comrade just disappeared from right in front of them.

Axel heard shouts and screams coming from up in the air and looked up to see the Chimera Ants descending on them. "We'll figure it out later! Right now," he held up his weapons and pointed them at the enemies, "Attack!"

Gray blinked a few times in total confusion as everything around him was completely different as it was a few moments ago. There was no grass around him, none of his new friends, no monsters flying towards him. Instead, he was surrounded by a broken up stone street and messed up buildings, he had an old friend a few feet away from him about to be attacked, and those bug monsters were replaced by small black ones with creepy yellow eyes. Only one thing registered in his mind though, _Juvia!_

The teen jumped up in the air above the water wall his friend created and he shoved his hands into it. The black monsters were pushing through and about to break through the wall to get to the blue haired girl, but not if he had anything to say about it. Gray froze the wall of water and then sighed a breath of relief before flipping himself up on top of the wall and looking down.

 _It really is you Juvia,_ he thought as he saw the blue haired girl cradling an unconscious woman with orange hair in her lap. _So where the Hell am I?_

 **Present Time, Metropolis.**

Ansem staggered into the tower atop the floating city above Metropolis. He looked around but didn't see anyone on the lower sections of chairs. However, when he looked up, he did see one person up at the top of the room and he flew up there fast, startling the man who was thinking to himself in his chair. "Where's Tetsuo?" The Lord of Darkness asked the man in front of him.

"You're not looking too hot," the man wearing a brown suit in front of him stated coldly. Giovanni looked up and down Ansem and saw the man's clothes looked pretty beat up. The tan skinned man's face looked a little pale too and he had sweat coming down both of his cheeks. "I'm taking it your mission didn't go quite as planned."

"Where is Tetsuo?" Ansem repeated himself in a low growl.

"He's out doing important presidential work with Sazazuki and Superman. He doesn't always have time for your failures," Giovanni sneered. Ansem growled at the cocky man in front of him, but Giovanni just leaned back in his chair and something flew in between the two men.

Ansem stopped moving and stared at the figure in front of him that didn't look pleased at all. Giovanni sat there casually as if his pokemon wasn't threatening Ansem's life right now with a glowing ball of purple light in its right hand. Mewtwo's hands had three fingers each; the white psychic pokemon with a long purple tail glared straight at Ansem and both men heard the voice in their heads, _**"Should I kill him?"**_ the telepathic pokemon asked.

"I never knew you had such a powerful being under your command," Ansem said calmly, regaining his composure and flying a few feet backwards. "In that case, you will be fine to replace Tetsuo."

Giovanni was considering allowing Mewtwo do what it suggested, but that was pretty high praise coming from Ansem so he would accept the praise and hear the man out. "What is it?" the man in the brown suit asked.

"You were right, Port Royal avoided extermination." The Lord of Darkness admitted. He'd come straight here before heading back to Castle Oblivion because he knew with the group he had to face in Port Royal, nowhere was safe now. "They were saved, by the Saiyans."

Giovanni sat forward in his seat and didn't like the sound of that. _**"Son Goku?"**_ Mewtwo asked, lowering its hand and allowing the purple ball of light to vanish.

"Yes, along with three other Super Saiyans, including Trunks." Ansem said the last part with great annoyance.

Giovanni frowned and scratched his chin, "That is a problem. If the Saiyans were there, they might have already linked us with the attack on their village." He frowned deeper, "If so, then Trunks will no longer be on our side. We have to find out for sure."

Ansem nodded, but spoke again, "For now, I need you to come with me back to Castle Oblivion." Giovanni rose his eyebrows for the tan-skinned man to continue. "The group from Port Royal will no doubt be heading there soon. Too many of their precious friends were taken by the darkness, and with _that_ boy there, I know he'll have them all rushing to save their friends." Just the thought of Sora made Ansem's blood boil and he couldn't wait until he had all his strength back at his own castle on his own terms.

"And the Saiyans?" Giovanni inquired. He was standing up and removing another pokeball from his waist as he asked, so Ansem figured he had convinced the man to come with him, but that was still a big issue.

"For now," Ansem spoke, "the Jedi should be able to keep them occupied. Windu may be a goody two shoes, but he is no fool, and he is powerful. They are already headed to Pao, it shouldn't be long now."

Giovanni released another red light from a pokeball and Ansem shielded his eyes for a second from the massive white light that escaped the ball. The man commanded it to come to him and the huge Legendary Pokemon floated up underneath his master's chair. Giovanni stepped down on its back, while returning Mewtwo to another pokeball. "Let us go," Giovanni suggested and Ansem smirked. He had no idea this weakling had such a powerful arsenal under him, but that was the reason he had a seat up on the top layer of chairs in the room.

Ansem floated after the magnificent four-legged white and gold Pokemon that lifted up in the air and out the sky roof to the meeting tower. The roof was always opened unless it was raining, when it would automatically close depending on the amount of moisture in the air, another great invention of the scientist Vegapunk. The Lord of Darkness grinned as he watched Giovanni shoot off into the distance without waiting for him. _With him on my side, and my remaining allies, along with Kingdom Hearts, nothing can stop me. Castle Oblivion is a fortress, you fools have no idea what you're getting yourselves into._

 **A/N Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter for today, I hope you liked it. Now the Underworld's current plans have been partially revealed, and Ansem got some help protecting his castle from the good guys. Also, Goku takes someone back to Pao with him after learning of the Underworld locations, and Gohan and the others get ready to head off for Castle Oblivion. Gray! Gray was not in Awul this whole time, but in the earlier flashbacks we see him fighting near Kuzan and some of the others, so what happened that brought him to Aebrith? Why were those guys fighting Chimera Ants and who is in charge of them?! None of those questions will be answered for many many chapters! XD, anyway, hope you're getting pumped because by the end of this chapter, Castle Oblivion is going to be full swing! Alright, I'm gonna try to make a list down below, don't blame me if not everyone makes it on there:**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Elfman, Alzack, Warren, Erza, Makarov, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Juvia**

 **DBZ: Gohan, Goku, Chi Chi, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Riku, Sora, Ansem, Heartless**

 **Pokemon: Articuno, Giovanni, Mewtwo, (X)**

 **Ben 10: Ben**

 **Hunter X Hunter: Gon, Chimera Ants**

 **Yu Yu Hakusho: Kuwabara**

 **Naruto: Kiba, Akamaru**

 **Final Fantasy: Cloud**

 **Rambo: John Rambo**

 **Nintendo: Mario**

 **Soul Eater: Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **Star Wars: Mace Windu**

 **Superman: Superman**

 **One Piece: Akainu, Shanks**


	13. Nexus 6-5 Prepare for the Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, DBZ, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, The Incredibles, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Batman, Star Wars, Teen Titans, or pretty much anything else in here that doesn't begin with a lowercase letter. XD Enjoy!**

 **Nexus 6.5**

 **Port Royal**

Sora looked around at the group massed around him and he smiled. "We're headed to a place called Castle Oblivion. It's not far from the coast so we're going to wrap around the North of Awul on the two ships we have." He looked out over the water and remembered what the red haired man with the large sword told him when he asked them to wait up.

The spiky haired teen continued, "Shanks and his men left already," the older pirate captain was not waiting to get his first mate back, along with a few others on his crew who were dragged into darkness during the battle. Sora kept going, "But the rest of us will be going on Luffy's ship."

The pirate in the straw hat nodded and looked at his friends next to him. Nami held up her Clima Tact and had a very serious look for her on her face. Franky was their only other crew member left, but he had had his right arm cut off on the Sunny when one of the Sith prisoners escaped.

Count Dooku had used the force to get out during the confusion. He executed Darth Maul for his failure and to prevent the red-skinned spiky man from releasing anymore information to the enemy in the off chance they were recaptured. Franky was running outside to see what all the commotion was about during the battle, when he bumped into Dooku. He barely got out of it with his life.

The cyborg was back on the ship getting it ready for departure, and fixing himself in the meantime with some help, but Luffy was waiting for the whole group. He was fine with catching up with Ace for a little while everyone prepared for the upcoming battle. He was looking forward to seeing Shanks and talking to him for longer next time too, but he was most excited about getting his crew members back which he really believed was possible now.

"How do you know where it is?" Kuzan asked the child in front of him. The tall former Marine Admiral had seen Maleficent give up the information, and she mentioned nothing about the coast.

The brown haired teen's eyes darkened for a second but he smiled again very fast so only a few people noticed. "A few weeks ago, I felt an extremely dark presence that my Keyblade pulled me towards. We'd been moving up the coast the whole time, and I just happened to be resting here today when exactly what I was looking for found me instead." Once Maleficent told him about the castle, he realized what it was he had been looking for. Sora looked back at the rebuilt city and then over at Timmy Turner who was hovering right above Raven and arguing that he wanted to wrap up one of her wounds.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor," Timmy pleaded as he looked at the deep gash on the girl in the blue cloak's arm. She grunted in annoyance, but then held up her right arm for him to see. "Wanda, I wish for some anti-infectant and gauze," he said and out of nowhere, the supplies appeared.

"So," Raven started as she tilted her head up at the boy floating above her. "How do you do that?" She felt him dabbing at her arm with gauze that felt wet and made her arm sting. The girl winced and looked at the small boy in annoyance, but Timmy smiled at her. He nodded at his fairy godmother, who then appeared next to him.

"Hi, I'm Wanda," the fairy with pink hair greeted. Most people were looking ahead at Sora who was going over the plan one more time, so they didn't see the pink sword on Timmy's waist transform.

"She grants every wish I ask for," Timmy told Raven. He asked for a needle and then started stitching up her wound after.

"Soo, why don't you just wish for my arm to be fixed?" The black haired girl asked as if it were obvious.

Timmy mocked a shocked look and said sarcastically, "Wow, I've never thought about that." Raven grimaced at the taunt, realizing that if he could do it, they wouldn't be in this scenario right now. "Just kidding," the boy added, "there are just a few rules that I can't break, or really bad stuff happens."

Before the Teen Titan could ask what, the pirate captain with them threw his arms up in the air and shouted, "Yosh! Let's go!"

Most of the group turned and started walking back towards the dock, but Batman held his old apprentice back. "Are you sure you're okay to fight, Robin?"

"I have to," the teenager responded and took another step, trying not to limp this time. He thought back to when he got his team together after the battle was finished, or at least what was left of them. "Starfire, Beast Boy, I need to get them back. And I told you," the Boy Wonder said and turned around to follow the group, "the name's Nightwing now."

Batman watched as the boy left, and then he started walking after him along with the only other grown man in the group. Kuzan walked next to Batman and they stared at the group they were following into battle. The majority of them were under twenty years old. "Is this really a good idea? We barely defeated him this time with a extra few sets of hands from those Saiyans." Batman muttered. The man in the black costume kept walking straight ahead with his taller counterpart, but Aokigi didn't break his stride.

"Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy; Fire Fist and Straw Hat." The admiral looked ahead at two of the most dangerous men he knew of. He knew Ace was dead, but there were other dead people in this world, he knew that the second he saw Roger. He continued while watching the pirate brothers, "Both of those men are very capable and very determined."

Kuzan then turned to the boy with long spiky black hair who was talking to a shorter black haired boy in green cargo pants. "And that child is a Super Saiyan. Not to mention Timmy Turner is here."

"You didn't answer my question," Batman remarked. The two of them got to the dock and watched as everyone else started boarding the ship. The really fast kid with blonde hair was already up there waiting for everyone as was that cyborg shipwright who was talking to Cyborg on fixing his arm. Batman repeated, "Do we have a chance?"

Kuzan thought back on those black enemies that just didn't seem to stay dead. _A chance? Yes. Slim as it might be, all we need is a shot in the dark._

"Move it slowpokes!" Dash shouted at the old men down on the dock.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Sora asked Kairi as they stood at the edge of the dock together. He was holding her by the hands and they were looking into each other's eyes.

Kairi smiled and looked back over her shoulder, "I want to, but there are still so many citizens here who we didn't get to healing. I can help out here more than I'd be able to out there." She stopped but then looked her best friend and boyfriend in the eyes with a stern look, "Promise me you'll be back."

"I'll do one better," the boy said, jumping backwards and flipping so he landed on the side of the Thousand Sunny. "I promise I'll be back, with Riku at my side!" He smiled down at her and she waved back up at him. She believed in his words and was anticipating seeing their friend again so much.

"We're heading out with a Coup de Burst! Everyone better hold on tight!" Nami shouted at their huge group. Almost everyone was on board now and a few people were concerned about that last part of her announcement.

Most people didn't know what she was talking about, but Kuzan jumped up to the ship and turned his head back to Batman, "You might want to get up here and hold onto something." It was such a subtle suggestion, but it still unnerved Batman who rushed up and grabbed a railing like many others were doing.

"Coup De Burst!" Franky shouted and the back of the ship glowed bright. Then, the entire ship lifted out of the water and shot off through the air. Most everyone was shocked by the ship's ability to fly and it was a sight to behold as they soared over the sea.

While they were flying, Gray noticed something on the waist of the teen who was leading them. "Whoa, where did you get all those?" The ice wizard asked the Keyblade wielder.

Sora was enjoying the flight through the air, but he looked down at his waist and grimaced for a second before smiling. "And old friend gave me them," the six red and white pokeballs on the sides of his belt stuck out and Sora was glad he brought them. During the last battle, he'd jumped out the window without so much as putting his pants on; this time he was bringing everything he got to the fight. _Thank you Ash._

* * *

"How far now?" Luffy asked for the hundredth time.

Sora sighed and looked off past the bow of the ship. "Still a few hours. You should really get some rest like the others Luffy. It's a big continent, no matter how fast your ship is, it's going to take a while."

"Uuggghhhh," Luffy moaned and walked away, seeing Ace and sprinting towards him again excitedly. "Hey Ace!"

"Luffy," the older brother said in a calm tone, trying to relax his excited younger brother. "This is Erza," Ace motioned at the red haired girl wearing armor between them and Erza nodded at the pirate ship's captain.

"Juvia vouched for you," Erza started. "She said I can trust you, is that so?" The wizard had very judging eyes at the moment, but Luffy just started laughing and patted her on the back strong enough to almost knock her down face first.

"Juvia?!" Luffy exclaimed. He laughed a few more times and started looking around the deck but didn't see her. "She must be happy to be back."

"Back?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, she was on my crew for a long time, right after the worlds connected." He'd been so caught up in seeing his brother again that he hadn't even noticed she was there. "I wasn't there for the first part of it, but my nakama let her on board so I knew she must be a cool person!"

The young man in the straw hat looked at his brother one more time and then ran off to go find Juvia with a smile on his face. "That's my little brother," Ace mentioned to Erza while they watched the twenty one year old running around and acting younger than the children on the boat.

"He seemed very happy to see you," Erza commented.

Ace nodded slowly and thought back to the last words he said in his past life. "I died in his arms," the pirate said casually, though Ezra's eyes went wide. "He thought I was dead for the last four years, when really after the first two, I came here."

The red haired girl was quiet for a few seconds, but then the images of Simon, Elfman, and all her other friends rushed to her mind. "When you were, you know, dead," it was an awkward question, but Erza wanted to ask anyway. She looked the older man right in the eyes, "Do you remember it?"

"Yes," Ace replied, giving no further explanation. "Don't worry, I'm sure your friends are in a great place now." The man smiled at the huge breath of relief Erza released upon hearing this. It didn't make her any less furious at the ones responsible, but at least now she had some semblance of peace.

Luffy was running down below in the main hold and he caught up with Juvia and Nami who were sitting on a couch next to the aquarium. The captain jumped over and landed between them, smiling from ear to ear.

"Luffy-san!" Juvia exclaimed in surprise at his sudden appearance.

Nami just punched him on the head and yelled at him for dropping in so unexpectedly. She was nervous for the upcoming battle, but with her friends, she knew they'd get their nakama back. The three of them sat there for a while and Juvia caught them up on all that had happened to her over the last couple of years.

Cyborg and Raven were sitting at the dining room table, both staying pretty quiet. They'd had their spirits raised when Sora gave his speech before, but it was still depressing that BB and Star were nowhere to be found after the battle.

The black man who was half robot had his fists clenched atop the table and was thinking back on one night back at Titan's tower in their world. He was working on the transmission for his car and Starfire floated over. The alien girl had never seen beneath the hood before and was asking dozens of questions about what things did. Although he acted annoyed that he had to answer them all, he was happy to show off his knowledge and after he was finished explaining everything, she offered to help.

No one was allowed to touch the inside of his car except for him, but after teaching her everything he knew, he decided she had a good enough teacher to help out as long as she didn't tell the others. Cyborg watched the clumsy girl so carefully, but she did a great job, and he worked together with her through the night until the car was tuned up and even upgraded.

Raven was lost in a similar trance as she pretended to meditate. She wasn't thinking back years, but instead a single day to the night before. She had awoken from a nightmare and stepped outside to get some air. When she got out of the inn building, she was surprised to see Beast Boy on the other side of the street, elbows leaning on the railing and looking off over the lower part of the city, the docks, and the water.

"Beast Boy?" She'd asked as she approached him. The girl in the blue cloak still remembered how calm he was even after she snuck up on him like that. He could smell her from a very far distance with his animal nose so she figured she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Hey Rae," he had said in a happy tone, turning to face her with a wide smile on his face. She asked what he was doing out here, and the sixteen year old turned back and spread his arms out wide. "Can't you feel it?" He'd questioned. "We're about to do something great!"

She stared at his face for a few seconds, and then she'd started laughing. She had even forgotten what her nightmare had been about. "Thanks Beast Boy," she had told him. When she turned around to head back inside, the green boy grabbed her by the wrist and spun her back around.

Raven had looked into his eyes at that moment and he looked so much older than the annoying brat always making fun of her back at Titan Tower. He looked nervous as he held her arm there, but also confident, sure of himself as he started speaking, "There's something I want to tell you-" he had started.

The girl clenched her eyes closed harder in the present. Thinking back on that moment, on how she'd turned around and ran back inside without a word. How she left him there at the railing staring back up at the hotel with a lowered bottom lip. How she'd been shaken from her already rough meditation the next morning, this morning, by creatures of darkness busting into her room. How she flew across town defeating them, and then saw the huge green octopus in the water, getting attacked by dozens of strange dark squid monsters. She clenched her fists so tight her fingernails dug into her palms as she recalled his scream as the Heartless squids pulled him under into a pit of darkness right below the surface.

Cyborg and Raven both opened their eyes and looked up at each other. _I will get them back,_ the two thought.

Up on the very bow of the ship, a few very young people were standing together at the railing and staring off into the distance. On the far left was Mandy, the blonde haired twelve year old who couldn't find Billy or Grim after the battle was over. For some reason, every time the mean girl closed her eyes she saw Billy getting sucked down into that pit of darkness, screaming for her to save him. When she wandered the town looking for Grim afterwards, all she found left of him was his scythe and cloak.

Standing directly on the right of the scythe-wielding girl in the black cloak was Ben. The brown haired boy was staring straight ahead with one of his closest friends on his right. Him and Dash were staring straight out, both boys hoping to save Riku from this castle they were heading to.

Floating above the three children below, were Timmy Turner and Gohan. The twelve and fourteen year old were talking about their chances, and neither seemed too excited. Both figured they could just blow the Castle apart, or at least they thought they could, there was always the possibility the castle was protected somehow. But either way, they couldn't do that if they wanted to save everyone trapped inside.

Timmy was speaking about something in his past that had Gohan listening to him very carefully. "He was a great guy, I saw him save hundreds of people on his own and defeat horrible villains..." Timmy trailed off and his pink hat shadowed his eyes. The boy looked off into the distance, "Something happened to him. His skin didn't turn darker, but it was the same as what happened to Usopp, and Beckman. He turned... Evil."

"There must have still been a part of him inside, right?" Gohan asked, but Timmy shook his head sadly.

"I know there was, he was there the whole time, but he just kept saying, 'Exterminate the Hidden Leaf Village.'" Timmy put a hand to his head and Wanda appeared next to him again, holding him close. "I think he, the real him, must have been happy when I finally ended it," the boy finished and Wanda hugged her arms around him tighter.

"I'm sorry Sport, I should have been there," she apologized.

"It's not your fault," he told his Fairy Godmother. "It's Ansem's," the boy growled. "He must have turned Naruto against his own friends. I'll make him admit to it!"

Gohan nodded with dark eyes, _Naruto._ After thinking it he realized something and gazed down at Ben. The thirteen year old below wanted to save Riku so much, as did a few others on the ship. He didn't think Timmy would stop them from trying, but if they failed, he didn't see anything stopping the boy in the pink hat from getting revenge for what happened in Konoha.

Sora was standing outside the kitchen with his back up against the wall. The teenager was wearing black pants with a red and dark blue shirt on. He had a small chain on his belt looping down on his left side and the boy had his hands in his pockets. _Riku,_ he thought with his head tilted up at the sun above them.

"Hey little bro!" Franky called out as he stepped out of the cabin and patted Sora on the back with one of his huge steel hands. Sora stumbled forward and almost fell over the ledge next to him he was so deep in thought. Franky laughed and Sora looked back at the man three times his height and at least five times as wide.

Cyborg Franky posed with his arms above his head, "What's our bearing?" The shipwright was going to take over the helm now that he'd fixed his arm and done some adjustments to it. He was stunned that his hard metal coating had been cut through so easily by that Sith's lightsaber, but now he had some new weapons installed so he wouldn't be caught off guard next time.

"Actually," Sora started and looked off the right side of the ship at the coast. "We're not far now, you can turn us slightly east towards shore, but let's keep heading north for a little longer too."

"You got it!" Franky shouted and made his way for the front of the ship. The cyborg started to steer their way to the Northeast and Sora could feel the darkness getting ever closer. He kept himself calm and rubbed the pokeballs at his waist, trying to comfort the creatures inside who he'd come to think of as his own friends during the last year plus.

After a while longer of sailing, he figured it was finally time. "Listen up everyone!" Sora shouted. He smiled, then jumped up in the air and did a front flip as he soared up to where Gohan and Timmy were floating. The boy hovered there and looked around at everyone down below him who were gathering on the grassy area of the deck. "I can feel the door, it's close. Castle Oblivion shouldn't be too far inland, so get ready, the second we disembark we have to be ready to fight."

"We might have to be ready sooner than that!" Mandy shouted. Everyone looked towards the blonde haired girl as she sprinted forward and spun around her scythe. Right as the short girl brought it down, a black sphere appeared in front of her and a Heartless holding a cutlass wearing red pirate's clothing appeared.

Her scythe cut straight through the monster and flames shot out the back of it as it ripped in half vertically. The girl in the black cloak stared at the weapon in her hands and continued to frown at it, but was narrowing her eyes with pleasure at the power in her hands.

"On the ship?!" Dash shouted as he saw a few more balls of darkness appearing above them with flying Heartless monkeys coming out of them. The monkeys looked like pirates too, only with large purple wings sticking out of their backs.

"Everyone get ready!" Franky shouted from the steering wheel, his eyes growing wide at the sight before him.

As he turned his ship the Thousand Sunny, he saw a dark cloud in the distance. It was over the shore that he was now heading towards and if there was any area where a castle full of darkness would be located, it would be there. The clouds were all swirling around a single point and purple lightning bolts cracked out of the sky.

The cyborg zoomed in with his robot vision and looked right beneath the center of the cloud. His jaw dropped a little more and he shouted, "The castle! It's on top of a floating island!"

Sora cut his Keyblade through one of the flying Heartless and then snapped his head the direction Franky was pointing at. A bunch of the others looked over as well and gulped at the sight.

Everyone inside the cabin was running outside and looked around at their friends battling a few Heartless near them. While they were turning their heads though, a few of them caught a glimpse of the sight on shore in the distance they were rapidly approaching, almost too fast, as if they were being sucked in.

Franky noticed this too and actually took his hands off the wheel, realizing they weren't going anywhere else. The wind had started blowing right behind their sails and the Heartless stopped coming for the moment. The water continued pulling them with a rapid current and the robot man stared at another pirate ship that had already run aground on shore. _Looks like Akagami beat us here._

Cyborg blew up the last Heartless on the deck and he shouted, "Booyah!" They'd defeated the few dozen of those with no problem at all. He looked around and didn't understand why everyone else had such dropped jaws until he followed their eyes to the front of the ship.

"You all see that, right?" Natsu asked as he stared off at the floating castle. It was brown with green pointed roofs all over it. There was a winding purplish pink dirt path that twisted up to the doors of the castle from the huge field of grass between the coast and the start of the path. When the path started however, the ground around it broke off leaving a massive hole beneath Castle Oblivion that was seeping darkness up around the building above it.

It wasn't as much the castle that everyone was staring at though. It was the four miles of field between the coast and the castle where thousands of Heartless were standing. Armored Knight Heartless, five feet tall silver creatures with sharp legs and human-looking hands one of which held a long sword, were scattered all over the plains, along with hundreds of the fat Heartless Sora called Large Bodies and their red counterparts that were fat and could use fire. Over three dozen of those large hairy purple Behemoths were also scattered amongst the smaller Heartless. The large bull-like creatures reared their ugly heads causing dark lightning bolts to shoot out of their sharp horns.

Right at the start of the path leading to the castle, three Darksides were currently forming out of the ground. The giant dark monsters that had heads covered in tentacles were guarding the path to Castle Oblivion. At their feet were masses of small dog-like Shadows. All along the path behind them were Heartless wearing suits of armor with one large suit of armor that had no one inside it, but a huge dark face at the end of the path. But it was right in front of Castle Oblivion where it got really scary.

Five creatures guarded the entrance to the castle, each one more terrifying than the last. The one all the way on the left looked like the inside of a volcano, a huge mass of red magma with glowing yellow lines running along its body showing how very hot it was on the inside. The next one down was a giant two headed monster made entirely of a rock, looking like a mountain. Following that was a huge black violently spinning tornado with the same glowing red eyes as the other monsters. On the end all the way on the right was a tall light blue monster made completely of ice with long sharp arms and legs.

"The Titans," Sora whispered. He had problems fighting just one of them individually in the Olympus Colosseum. All of them, along with the huge three headed dog standing right in front of the doorway, were a force to be reckoned with. "Pyros, Lythos, Stratos, Hydros, Cerberus."

Luffy cracked his knuckles and ran up to the front of the Thousand Sunny. He jumped up and landed on the smiling lion figurehead on the front and pointed forward, "Get ready everyone! We're coming!"

Everyone was feeling so nervous after seeing the army awaiting them just on the outside of the castle, but at Luffy's cheer, they all rose their arms and roared along with him.

"Let's go!"

 **A/N And the battle begins.**


	14. Nexus 6-8 Standoff

**A/N So I just went on an awesome cruise! I really enjoyed it but I had to go on Airplane Mode the whole time ;(. Anyway, here's the next chapter even though I'm still down in Tampa. When I get back to NY, I'll be sure to post more regularly, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to get up another chapter maybe this next week I'm down here! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill, Star Wars, Fairly Oddparents, Fairy Tail, DBZ, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Avatar the Last Airbender, Ben 10, or anything else in here that I missed.**

 **Chapter 6.8:**

 **PAO TOWN**

"There it is," Mace Windu stated as he stared off the front of their land-speeder. The vehicle was created by the NEG's head scientist, Vegapunk, and allowed the Jedi to reach the southernmost area of NEG territory in a short few hours.

For a very few people in the world who could fly and transport themselves, that was a long time to travel this "short" distance, but the continent of Awul contained around the same area as the entire surface area of the Jedi's home of Coruscant, or of the more commonly referenced Earth which was of similar size to both. Unlike the elite one percent, the Jedi were still pleased to have made the decently fast journey across the NEG's land with no problems.

Pao Town was now visible to them though and the other Jedi on the ship were getting ready. They were peacekeepers, but for such a name, they each carried powerful lightsabers just in case.

Obi Wan and Kit Fisto walked up to the front of the vehicle and stood on either side of the leader of the Jedi Council. "Do you feel a disturbance in the force?" Master Fisto asked Windu who was staring with a deep frown at the buildings they were rapidly approaching.

"No," he replied, "and that is what concerns me." He didn't feel a single dark presence in the entire town in front of him, despite knowing they had been trading with pirates that his own Jedi reported had attacked them. _We will learn the truth, soon enough._

Inside Pao Town, Laxus was walking out of the new town hall and heading down the dirt path towards the northern outskirts of town. He walked past a few people and turned his head towards them, "Get back inside," he said and the townsfolk scattered at the tone of his voice.

Makarov's grandson had learned how to sense ki long ago, and he could feel the dozen or so medium sized powers heading for his town.

A young woman with long white hair came running down the street towards him. "Laxus, what's going on?" Mirajane asked.

"Get everyone inside Mira," he responded. The woman wanted to argue with him, but saw the serious look on Laxus's face and rushed around to get all the children back. As she was running she looked off into the distance towards the lake, _Lisanna, stay away for a while longer._

Laxus stepped out between two buildings on the edge of the town and looked at either one. The one on the left had a girl in a blue kimono watching him from the window of the bedroom. Katara looked back over at Aang who was sleeping peacefully on his bed and still recovering from the small amount of weaponized gas he inhaled the previous week.

The house on Laxus's right was the one where Lubbock was watching over Najenda. The assassin looked out of the bedroom into the other room facing the street. "What's going on Chelsea?" the green haired twenty year old questioned.

The auburn haired woman in the other room watched as Laxus walked by and then poked her head through the doorway of Najenda's room, going to tell the man with her what the situation was. "Boss?!" she questioned and Lubba snapped his head back down, seeing the silver haired woman on the bed pushing herself up and staggering to her feet.

"You need to rest," Lubbock pleaded with her and put her left arm over his shoulders to help her steady herself as she looked about to fall. Her sickness was not as strong as Aang's and she'd already been moving about town a little bit to get herself feeling productive again, though Lubba kept trying to get her to rest.

The General thanked him for his help, but showed no intention of sitting back down. She motioned for the door and Lubbock sighed, accepting reluctantly. "Stay inside Chelsea," the green haired guy said to her as he helped their leader towards the door.

"You can't tell me what to do," the older twenty-four year old retorted at him, though she made no motion for heading to the door and following them. She was an assassin as well, but her specialty was disguise, fighting was not her strongest point.

Laxus continued to walk out towards the hill to the north of the town where a speeder was rushing down and casting a dust cloud up behind it from how fast it was moving. He noticed a few powers behind him and recognized them as Najenda's and Lubbock's. "You didn't need to come out here," he said without turning around.

The two assassins hated how they weren't able to sneak up on anyone who was able to sense ki, but at the moment they didn't really care that Laxus had felt them approach behind him. "You don't know that," Najenda replied calmly. Whoever was coming could be more than just one man could handle.

The land-speeder rushing towards them started to slow down, but the dust cloud they were shooting up continued until the moment the vehicle stopped a few dozen yards in front of them. The dust filled the area to the north of the town but the three representatives who walked out there stayed calm and continued to look forward until the dust settled.

When the cloud of dust had dropped back down to the tilled dirt, there were now twelve figures standing in front of the speeder, of different species from different worlds in their own universe. They were all wearing brown cloaks and most of them had their hands folded together in front of them through their sleeves. "Jedi?" Lubbock questioned.

Both Laxus and Najenda cast a quick glance at the other and were pretty sure they knew what this was about. One man started walking towards them and the three stayed where they were, Laxus in front with the other two flanking on either side of him.

"Greetings, my name is Mace Windu, I am the Grand Master of the Jedi Council."

"Greetings Master Windu," Najenda said from Laxus's left. She was trying hard to stand up straight and not show that she was still weakened a little from her exposure to the weaponized gas. "What brings you so far from the capital?"

The bald black man narrowed his eyes at the silver haired woman and then looked to Laxus. The blonde haired man was very muscular and had a purple long sleeved shirt on, with the sleeves rolled up. He had a scar going down over his right eye that looked like a lightning bolt, and he didn't look very happy to see the Jedi there.

Obi Wan was standing back near the speeder. He kept his breathing calm while looking around at his fellow Jedi. He remembered many of them from the Jedi Council back when the Empire was founded. Very few had escaped slaughter by the clones, but now most of his old friends who died long before him were younger than he was, coming back to life at the age they died. "Stay calm my brothers," he said soothingly as he kept his arms folded, trying to make the others resist the urge to put their hands on their lightsabers. "There is no need for conflict here today."

Mace Windu heard what Obi Wan said back at the speeder and realized the old man wasn't just speaking to them. He himself tried to calm down while he looked straight into Laxus Dreyar's eyes. "We've received word your town was seen trading with a pirate, a known enemy of the New Earth Government. How do you plead?"

"How do I plead?" Laxus asked skeptically. He was pissed off and these weaklings thought they could talk to him like this? "Where do you think you are? This isn't Metropolis, I'm not wearing one of your dog collars."

"Answer the question," Mace Windu repeated, this time harsher, expecting the answer. "The pirate, Shanks," he looked for recognition in the three's eyes, but none of them even flinched. Windu continued, "stole the goods he traded you, from Jedi ships. Those ships were delivering supplies around all of Awul, and now you have them."

"We didn't say that we did," Lubba began but Mace snapped his eyes to the younger man and interrupted him.

"You didn't say that you didn't, either," Windu waited for a response, but the other three were silent. "In that case," the Jedi Master continued, but now he was interrupted by a loud high-pitched shout coming from their left.

Everyone turned and watched as a pink rectangle shot across the tilled fields where Son Goku farmed, making a huge cloud of dust lift up behind her. "Laxus!" the girl shouted. The three residents facing off with the Jedi sweatdropped at the voice of the person coming towards them.

"Uh oh," Lubba muttered and put his palm on his forehead, thinking that there couldn't be a worse time for this.

"Who is that?" Master Windu asked in annoyance.

The cloud started to settle and they looked up to see an orange haired thirteen year old girl in nothing but a light blue bikini top and white bottoms, flipping through the air. Gwen landed right next to Laxus and stuck her face up in his, making him lean back a little and look down at her nervously. "Where are they Laxus?!" she exclaimed.

"Not the best time," the man urged her in a strained voice, trying to make it so she didn't say anything in front of these Jedi.

"It _is_ the best time! Where is my cousin?! He left with the Saiyans, now tell me where he went! I know you can sense them." she kept shouting, completely ignoring the dozen people facing them until the man in front spoke.

"The Saiyans aren't here?" Master Windu wondered. "Where is Son Goku?"

Gwen turned and stared at the bald man in the brown cloak who was looking at her very disapprovingly. She didn't know who these guys were, but at the moment she had bigger concerns on her mind. She snapped her head back to Laxus, "Tell me, where did they go?"

"They had to go help some people," Lubba tried to explain to her, but the girl shot him a nasty glare that had him quiet immediately.

"Where is Son Goku?" Mace repeated, wondering why he was talking to this young man and not the Mayor of this town. "Vegeta?" he asked, and still no response. "How about Makarov, is he here? Tell someone that we've arrived," he didn't want to start a war without talking to someone in charge first, but at the mention of Makarov, all four of the people in front of him narrowed their eyes and glared at him.

"My grandfather is dead," Laxus stated while clenching his fists. "The Underworld that you people constantly promise to get rid of saw to that."

"My grandpa too," Gwen snarled, not liking this bald man already.

"I'm sorry for your losses," the Jedi Master said without a change in his facial expression. He was curious as to how such a powerful man had died, one he greatly respected, but he was on a mission. "However, you've broken NEG laws by trading with a known enemy of the government."

"I don't care," Gwen said and turned back to Laxus who had yet to answer her question.

She asked him again where they were, and the man growled to himself before snapping his head to her and barking, "I don't know where they are!"

"I'm right here!" a voice called down and Laxus sighed a breath of relief. He'd been stalling and not answering questions from the moment he got out here. Now that the mayor was here though, he could just step back and let Goku handle this. He was never good at politics, more of a blast first, ask questions later kind of guy himself.

"Goku, you're back?" Lubbock asked as the man descended and landed right in front of them. The spiky haired man in the orange gi completely ignored all the men in brown cloaks behind him as he smiled at his friends.

"Yeah! It was a lot of fun. Timmy Turner brought us to this place called Port Royal, where this guy Ansem was attacking the place. So we beat him up and all his other strong bad guys..." Goku realized the people he was talking to weren't looking at him anymore but were instead getting in fighting stances and he turned around the the people behind him whose ki's suddenly felt alert and in battle mode. "Who are you guys?" Goku asked the black skinned man holding the extended purple lightsaber and the large group behind him.

"You said you were fighting Ansem?" Mace Windu asked. He didn't always agree with the man, but that was clear evidence, "A top ranking member of the New Earth Government being attacked is no laughing matter, nor is it 'fun.' If you truly did defeat his army and him, then under Article 6 of the NEG Constitution, you are hereby under arrest for the crime..."

"But, he was a bad guy." Goku said confusedly. Mace Windu became quiet for a second as Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled at them.

The Jedi Master continued after regaining what he was in the middle of saying, "He was a high ranking leader in-"

"Sure, he could be, but that doesn't mean he isn't evil," Goku laughed and put his arm back at his side from behind his head. In his other arm that he had held at his side curled up in his armpit, there was a wriggling figure and he finally released the squirming girl on the ground.

Vegeta landed next to his fellow Saiyan now and glared straight at the man holding up the purple lightsaber. A few of the other Jedi were looking around the sky now, worried that more of these flying muscular men would be landing in front of them. "Who are they supposed to be?"

"Jedi from the NEG," Laxus responded from behind him. Vegeta grinned and looked into the black-skinned Jedi's eyes. The Prince had a bare chest from all the explosions fighting Ursula and her super trident, but that just made him all the more intimidating to the Jedi he was looking at.

"So they're here to get their supplies back," Vegeta stated and the three people who had originally come out to stall the Jedi almost fell over at the fact that Vegeta just told them straight out. "Am I right?" he asked Mace Windu who was not faltering while holding the purple lightsaber in his hand. Behind him, the other eleven Jedi were now wielding blue and green lightsabers, some holding two each in either of their hands.

"Well," Goku scratched the back of his head, "we already used the vaccines, though there were a few extra if you want those."

"Wouldn't have needed to trade with a pirate if you had just given us some," Najenda scolded the Jedi who was still brandishing his weapon.

"If you had accepted the NEG's command over this area, you would have received them like everyone else." Windu commented, unwavering on the issue.

"You don't seem like a bad guy," Goku mentioned out of nowhere and everyone looked at the mayor in the orange fighting gi. A fight looked inevitable at the moment, but the Saiyan couldn't figure out why. "Why are you friends with that Ansem guy?"

"I'm not," Mace said sternly, "but he is my ally."

"And you're okay with your allies slaughtering cities full of people?" Vegeta asked with his arms still crossed, judging the man in front of him. Windu didn't say anything and the Jedi behind him looked at each other, whispering about what he could be talking about. "Oh, you didn't know? How convenient."

"Slaughtering people?" Gwen whispered and then walked straight up to Vegeta, staring the Saiyan Prince in the eyes. It was a gutsy action that even the elite Saiyan had to respect coming from such a weaker being. "Why isn't my cousin back yet?"

"He went with the others to go finish off Ansem," Vegeta stated without looking at the girl and recognizing her. He stared straight at Windu and continued, "This time they'll take him down for sure. Since you fools don't seem to know, I'll allow you to explain yourselves before blasting you apart. Why do you ally yourselves with a man who slaughtered innocent people today?"

Master Windu was at a loss for words but he kept staring straight back at Vegeta calmly. The Prince of the Saiyans was awaiting a response, and Goku tilted his head to the side, still confused at this whole thing. "Why should we believe you?" Mace finally questioned, realizing he was listening to this man instead of trusting his comrades in the capital.

"Because we're telling the truth," Goku replied plainly, throwing Windu's game a little. The bald man stared at the incredibly powerful mayor like he was an idiot, wondering if that was actually supposed to convince him.

Obi Wan Kenobi stepped forward, "If I may," he offered. The Jedi held open a hand towards Goku and closed his eyes. The Saiyan's mind was blocked, but as the Jedi was trying to enter his mind, Goku could feel that the man had no ill-intention so he allowed his thoughts to be read. "Thank you," the Jedi whispered as he felt the resistance fade and he read the spiky haired man's thoughts.

"Well?" Master Windu asked as Obi Wan opened back up his eyes.

"It is as they say," his fellow Jedi Master responded.

Vegeta scoffed, "Instead of worrying about petty pirates, you should be paying more attention to who you're getting your orders from. I didn't know the Jedi were such imbeciles," the Saiyan's taunts angered a few behind Mace, but most of the Jedi were very level-headed and lowered their lightsabers.

Plo Koon walked forward and respectfully bowed at the leader of the Jedi Council. The brown creature had tentacles as ears, black eyes, and spikes under his chin. The Jedi Master suggested, "Master Windu, with respect, it does seem that there are bigger concerns right now than these civilians."

"We should return to Metropolis," Obi Wan suggested to Mace who still hadn't broke eye contact with Vegeta. The bald black man was glaring at him, but his own ways got the better of him and his purple lightsaber shot back into its hilt.

The Jedi placed it back on his belt and nodded at the group in front of him. "Thank you for your help, we will be sure to bring this information to the highest authority in the NEG."

"You're welcome," Goku replied. The Saiyan mayor waved at the Jedi as they walked back to their speeder to discuss in private what Obi Wan had learned. As the Jedi ship turned back on and lifted off the ground, Goku turned around and rubbed his stomach, "Man am I hungry! Let's go see what there is to eat!"

"Wait!" the girl who he dropped next to him was winded from the journey, but she lifted up her head now and he face was turned towards Goku. The others were surprised to see her eyes glossed over, showing she was completely blind, but it didn't seem to stop her from knowing where she was. "Where is Aang?" Toph asked.

"He's right over there," Goku pointed and everyone else there sweatdropped at the idiotic Saiyan who was pointing for the blind girl.

"I'll take you over to him," one of the people next to Toph mentioned and the girl turned and thanked him. She didn't recognize the man who put his hand on her shoulder, leading her back towards their village, "I'm Lubba, one of Aang's friends."

Goku flew off towards town to go get his food. The two assassins of Night Raid turned around and headed back for Pao as well, now with a short blind girl along with them. "Now, where is Ben?!" Gwen turned angrily up at Laxus who had his arms crossed and planned to keep ignoring her pleas. If she wanted to fly off into danger, he was going to stop her, she had no backup, or support, or anything! "Are you even listening to me?! If you don't tell me where he is I'll just go get Goku and-"

"By the way Dreyar," Vegeta interrupted. The Prince was about to fly off after the other Saiyan since food sounded really good right about now. However, he realized Kakarott was too much of an airhead to mention it, so he'd have to do it instead.

Laxus stopped arguing with Gwen for a second and turned to the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta was the one to train Laxus since Goku was an incompetent teacher and Gohan had no confidence in his own teaching abilities, especially with an older man. "Sense where your friends are," Vegeta told the man.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer didn't want to go chasing after Natsu and the others, but he did as Vegeta ordered. Laxus felt out the individual ki's of Natsu, Juvia, Ben, Gohan, and a bunch of others he didn't recognize. Two of them felt very familiar though, very strong and very familiar.

The Prince could tell he was focusing on the ones he couldn't quite put his finger on and Vegeta decided to be nice. "Their names were Gray and Erza."

Leaving Laxus with a look of absolute shock on his face, Vegeta turned and flew off back towards the town.

The girl with orange hair looked expectantly up at Laxus. "So now," she said with her hands on her hips, "are we going, or what?"

The blonde man looked at her and then gazed back off in the far distance where he felt his nakamas' powers. Knowing who they were now, he could easily distinguish between Gray's and Erza's. A smile pulled at his face. "Yeah, let's go."

 **A/N Hope you weren't bored by the chapter, even though I did promise more Castle Oblivion battle. But the next like dozen or two chapters will all be Castle Oblivion, this time for realisies XD! Here's the list of characters:**

 **Akame Ga Kill: Chelsea, Najenda, Lubba**

 **DBZ: Vegeta, Gohan, Goku**

 **Fairy Tail: Laxus, Mirajane, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Makarov, Erza**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy Turner**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Ansem**

 **Avatar: Katara, Toph, Aang**

 **Star Wars: Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon**

 **Ben 10: Gwen, Ben**

 **One Piece: Vegapunk, Shanks, Luffy**


	15. Nexus 7 An army of Heartless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Fairy Tail, DBZ, Teen Titans, Batman, Hercules, Fairly Oddparents, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, The Incredibles, or Ben 10. Also anything else in here you recognize, is most likely not mine either XD! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7:**

"What are we going to do against that army?!" Nami exclaimed, taking a step backwards in fear.

Many others on the deck of the ship were feeling more than a little unnerved by the legions of enemies before them. Nightwing gulped and clenched his Bo staff tightly in his grip. Cyborg slowly lowered his blaster arm and Mandy's frown dropped a little into a shocked open mouth.

"What do you say guys?" Sora started off and everyone on the deck below looked up. The teen with brown spiky hair looked to his right where Gohan was floating and he smirked at the younger boy. Gohan's eyes widened for a second, and then the fourteen year old grinned along with him. Sora turned the other way to Timmy and continued, "What do you say we make a path?"

The hovering boy in the pink hat looked back forward and then grinned, his two buck teeth sticking out over his bottom lip. "Sounds like a plan."

"We'll leave it up to you then," Ace shouted up from the deck. "Don't let us down."

"Of course not!" Sora exclaimed. His whole body seemed to glow white as he held up his Keyblade above his head with both hands. The Thousand Sunny was about to hit shore, and the teen holding his Keyblade up above it flew down like a missile, the white aura racing around him as he slammed into the first enemies on shore and plowed straight through. "Rising Sun!" He dragged a line straight down the middle that sent Heartless flying up in the air.

Gohan saw a bunch of the Heartless that were knocked up didn't get thoroughly destroyed and he flew forward off the bow of the ship. The fourteen year old pulled his hands to his side, gathering an enormous amount of energy. "Kame Hame Haaaaa!" He blasted a huge beam of blue light that soared through the air crushing the Heartless that were descending back to the ground.

The beam flew right over Sora's head and then grew larger, tearing through a chunk of the enemy's troops on its way towards Castle Oblivion. It looked like a purple Behemoth was going to try and stop it, but the wave plowed straight through without pause, tearing it apart. Then, it collided with a Darkside and the massive Heartless giant tried holding the blast in its hands. It looked like the energy wave had been stopped, but slowly the monster's dark hands were getting ripped to shreds by the massive light in Gohan's attack.

The ball exploded, ripping through the monster. The other two huge Darksides guarding the path to Castle Oblivion were caught up in its blinding explosive light and ripped to shreds as well. Gohan was fighting without having to worry about all the civilians in Port Royal getting hurt by his attacks now, and everyone still on the Thousand Sunny were stunned by his power.

"I'm not about to let them show me up! Ready Wanda?" Timmy shouted and started flying down and forward towards where Sora was standing.

"Ready, Sport!" She shouted from at his waist.

The boy put his arm down and grabbed the hilt coming out of his pink talking sheath with his right hand. "I wish I had the mightiest sword in existence!" He shouted and then drew the hilt from his waist.

Out of the sheath the boy drew a long, golden broadsword covered in ancient writing, and he could feel the power in it. "Excalibur!" He shouted, having used the named sword before. Timmy Turner dropped out of the air, no longer flying, and when his feet collided with the earth in front of Sora, he blasted a crater ten meters in diameter that threw back his enemies. The boy lifted his sword above his head and then brought it down, in what appeared to be slow motion, but was in fact slowing down the time around it.

The boy stopped his blade before it hit the ground after bringing it down vertically in front of him. All was silent for a second, and then wind rushed around him and dust circles flew out around his body. A line of enemies shattered before him as the ground they stood on ruptured into a massive ravine that cut straight through the very plains.

"Whoa," Sora said with a chuckle as he admired the other two's work. "Guess I'll need to step it up a notch." The boy grabbed a red ball from his waist and chucked it up in the air, "Come out, Lugia!"

A huge red light emerged in the sky and Sora jumped up doing several flips on his way. He caught the ball and latched it back to his waist while at the same time landing on the massive white and blue Legendary Pokemon hovering in the sky. It had long slender white wings and a neck that alone stretched out over fifteen feet. Its stomach and the spikes that stuck out if its back and tail were navy blue, but the rest of its body was pure white.

 _ **"What is your command Master?"**_ A voice echoed in Sora's mind and could be heard by the other members of the raid on the ship and around the battlefield staring back at him.

"Is it, talking?" Nami questioned in awe.

"Lugia," Sora commanded and pointed forward, "use Aeroblast!"

The huge pokemon nodded its blue and white head and then opened up its mouth. Earlier when it was talking, it did so telepathically, so its mouth had stayed closed. Now however, it opened up its mouth and an orange light started to glow as a ball inside it.

Five thin beams of orange shot out of Lugia's mouth and narrowed together as one huge beam that fired straight at Castle Oblivion. With no Darksides to speak of in its path, the beam crashed straight through the Heartless army left in front of it. The laser-like attacking shot through the line of armored Heartless awaiting on the winding path up to the floating island, and then slammed straight into Cerberus' center head, throwing the three headed dog backwards into the building.

As soon as the dog was about to hit the Castle, it seemed like it slammed into something invisible and a pink barrier became visible for a second, stretching up and completely around all of the Castle atop the island.

Batman was staring off the front of the stopped ship as they were now touching the shore and even he was amazed by what just occurred. In the matter of thirty seconds, a path had been made across the field and all the way up to the door. Thousands of powerful enemies were annihilated in mere moments.

Everyone was just standing there, staring in shock, when a voice reached them all from much closer than where any of those three were fighting. "I don't know what you're all waiting for, but let's go!"

Ben Tennyson leapt off the front of the ship and rose up his left arm, holding up a green watch on it. The boy slammed down his hand on top of the glowing watch and a green light engulfed him. When he landed on the grass next to where their ship ran aground, he left a two large craters in the floor. Everyone slowly lifted up their heads and gawked at the giant standing before them.

"Way Big," Ben roared, or the humongous white monster with red shoulder pads and a large red fin sticking out of its head shouted. He had two white spikes coming out of his cheeks, his arms were white like his mid-section, though with red forearms, and the very center of his chest in the middle of a red outline had the green watch symbol on it.

Luffy grinned and started laughing, "Shishishi, you're right Ben!" He yelled. "Everyone, charge!" Luffy jumped off the front of the ship and everyone leapt off behind him.

Nightwing and Cyborg jumped off of opposite sides while Raven flew up in the air between them. Batman jumped up in the air and spread his arms wide, large black wings coming out of his suit and stretching out allowing him to glide over all the others jumping off.

Dash sprinted for the edge and jumped a hundred feet up in the air, still only making in up to a third of Ben's standing height. He turned his head to the right and gawked at his friend's massive body for a second before looking back forward and getting ready for his landing.

Mandy hopped up on Grim's scythe that started hovering next to her. She landed on the staff sitting sideways off of it, and then it shot off the side of the ship without any further pause.

Kuzan jumped off the ship and he went even higher up in the air than the extremely fast boy who got the running start. While he was up there, ice started stretching out from beneath his feet, covering a large portion of Heartless soldiers and freezing them exactly where they were. He slid down the ice quickly and then created another patch of ice to land on and continue sliding across the field.

Gray watched the taller man who made the long trail of ice and suddenly something clicked in his mind. "That's the guy..." He started saying and then shook his head with a smile, remembering that man who saved him from the crazy ice wielder on the first day. "What are we waiting for, let's..." He turned his head and there were two noticeable absences next to him.

Juvia was still standing there and sheepishly she stated, "Natsu and Erza left before you started talking." Gray's eyes went wide and he could faintly hear Natsu laughing far in front of him.

"Well, let's go," Gray said and turned, running and jumping off the ship after everyone else. The ice magician landed and started running down the open path in front of him. He could see most everyone except for Juvia running in front of him, some much faster than others.

Way Big was taking steps so large that he was even keeping up with Dash who was sprinting down below him. The blonde haired speedy boy would get lifted off the ground a few feet every time Ben's foot hit the ground and created a shockwave with its strength. It was only a few short miles to the castle, and within half a minute, the two of them had reached the bottom of the path and started racing up it.

"Those two sure are eager," Nami laughed as she ran alongside Erza and Natsu. The two magicians on either side of the woman looked in at the pirate around their age, maybe a couple years older. She had a light shade of orange hair, and huge breasts that bounced with every step she took while she ran across the field. The smiling pirate continued while lowering her smile into a small frown, "I know they want to save their friend, just like we want to save ours. But saving that Ansem guy seems..."

"We'll help him too," Natsu told the girl who turned to him in surprise, neither of them losing stride. "Ben's my nakama too, so if Riku is really that important to him, then that makes Riku my nakama too."

"And if that's true," Erza continued, making Nami turn the other way. "Then of course that makes him my comrade too." Erza Scarlet smiled at the girl and Nami's surprised face slowly transformed into a thoughtful look.

"Comrades huh?" Nami whispered to herself. She looked around the field, not only at Franky on her right and Luffy far in front, but at everyone they were running with towards the castle. _I guess I should try to help him too then._ She smiled and then frowned as her Captain picked up the pace.

"Luffy! Stop running so fast!" Nami exclaimed from behind her captain. Franky was back with her, and they were running as fast as they could, but their captain was getting farther and farther ahead.

The pirate captain saw Ace shoot ahead of him before and he didn't want to lose to his brother again. Plus, he wanted to get Riku back as soon as possible. Luffy turned his head back with a big grin on his face, "Shishishi, see you at the castle Nami!"

"Baka!" She shouted at him, but he'd already pumped his legs down into Second Gear and shot off towards Castle Oblivion. Nami kept running anyway, not one to wait, and knowing she couldn't stay where she was.

The orange haired woman looked to her left and saw fifty Armored Knights running in her direction. She was going to scream, when the very end of the line exploded in a large yellow dome. Another huge explosion happened next to it, and then it was as if a chain reaction happened as a dozen explosions happened down the line, blowing apart all the Heartless.

There was a hovering golden light up in the air above the line of explosions and Nami looked closer to see a figure inside that light. Gohan's long black hair had turned gold and was spiked up so that it still curved behind his head but now shot up like his aura. _I have to finish off these small fry quick and make it to the castle with everyone. There's no telling what's waiting for us inside that forcefield._

Timmy was on the other side of the path, standing on one side of a massive ravine that stretched a mile across the land. He was staring across the line at the thousands of enemies swarming there and with his free hand that wasn't clutching Excalibur he curled in his fingers a few times tauntingly. "Bring it," he commanded and the enemies across the line jumped up in the air.

 **BOOM! CRASH! ROAR!**

Luffy looked to his right and left as he charged across the intense battlefield. He saw explosions all over the place and Heartless flying all over, getting tossed around like ragdolls. He had finally caught up to his brother and called out to him while the rushed ahead, "Those kids are really amazing!"

"They sure are," Ace remarked without turning around. He wasn't looking at the triple threat though, instead he was watching the two other kids who just arrived in front of the small double doors leading inside Castle Oblivion.

Way Big arrived a few seconds after Dash and saw his younger blonde friend getting thrown back and tumbling across the floor. The three hundred foot monster looked to its right and left and saw monsters almost as tall as it was, all of them looking menacing.

The huge ice one, Hydros, punched forward with a mighty ice fist, while the fire titan Pyros opened its mouth and shot flames at the huge alien monster. Ben reached out and caught the ice titan's fist in his hand, spinning around and throwing it at the pillar of flames heading towards him. Hydros roared as the flames hurt its back, and it slammed straight into Pyros, making both of them crash backwards and slide right off the edge of the floating island.

Ben felt a huge vibration on the floor on his left and he ducked down just in time as the enormous two headed mountain struck at him with a punch. The rocky fist flew right over his head, but he didn't manage to avoid the next strike that came from behind and knocked him towards Castle Oblivion.

The violently spinning air titan named Stratos was tearing at Ben with its fast winds, and bore down on the boy again, knocking him farther towards the castle. This time, Ben slammed into the huge invisible pink forcefield that surrounded the building and his face pressed hard into the unbudging wall. "Oof," the boy groaned as he fell down on a knee. "Ouch!" The mighty giant roared as he felt three bites on his left leg.

He looked down to see that Sora's Lugia's attack from earlier wasn't quite enough to knock Cerberus out for the count. All three of these monsters were bearing down on him, when suddenly Stratos stopped moving.

The tornado titan looked confused, it's red eyes opening up in wonder as it started slowing down on its rotation. It began panicking as not only was it slowing down spinning, but because of that it was getting smaller and smaller. The titan looked down and saw a small circle of dust beneath it going around in circles in the opposite direction that the titan was spinning.

Dash clenched his fists and dug his feet down harder as he ran faster and faster around Stratos in a counterclockwise direction. The tornado panicked and tried spinning harder, managing to push out more of its strength and slow Dash for a second. While the boy was slowed, the other two monsters could see him. Cerberus and Lythos started going in for the final strikes on the boy, but Ben jumped up and pushed against both of them, tackling them backwards and body-slamming on top of them.

He held down the two headed mountain and three headed dog, but they were struggling against him. Ben shouted in a low roar, "Finish him Dash!"

The younger boy nodded and shouted, "Right!" He started running again, even faster than before and Stratos' eyes opened in shock as its black tornado form started to dissipate slowly.

The two monsters under Ben were struggling to get out and help fight, but the boy was having nothing of it. It looked like the two boys managed to hold the titans, when a large icy hand reached over the side of the island, followed by a huge molten magma one after it.

Hydros and Pyros had grabbed onto the side of the floating island before falling down into the hole beneath it. The huge hole that seeped darkness up in little strands was grabbing at the titans' feet, but they wouldn't have it. The two of them pulled themselves back up on top of the island and started marching towards a shrinking Stratos.

The tornado titan smirked as its comrades approached, and then its heart dropped as a massive flaming fist slammed into Hydros, and Pyros was matched by an enormous pheasant made of ice.

Portgas D. Ace landed on the ground side by side with former Admiral Aokigi, the same man who helped have him executed in his own world. The Ice and Fire Logia Devil Fruit users looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Ace grinned up at the taller man. "First one to finish off their titan wins?"

"Whoa whoa," Kuzan said, a small grin tugging at his own lips. "Who said this was a competition?" While he was speaking though, a strand of ice stretched out from his feet towards the staggering form of Pyros, and then it shot up and expanded to cover the entire magma titan in the matter of a second.

Hydros was feeling the effects of Ace's flaming fist, but that wasn't nearly enough fire to finish it off. It regained its balance and took a step forward, only to freeze at the sight of the same young man floating in front of its head, holding out his hands that were glowing green. "Firefly Fire!"

A hundred little green orbs shot out from the pirate's hands and scattered around the enormous ice titan. The titan's red eyes barely had a second to widen before the entire area around it burst into flames with enough explosions to make the foundation of the island tremble.

Meanwhile, the main portion of the fighters had arrived to see Dash slowing down in front of them, panting very hard after completely unraveling Stratos' tornado body.

Lythos finally pushed up hard enough to knock the enormous form of Ben off of it, but the alien boy wasn't finished yet. He landed on the ground in front of his group of friends, skidding back on one knee between them and Castle Oblivion. Cerberus stood up and marched forward, roaring with all three heads while Lythos stood in front of the Castle, literally a mountain in their path.

"What are we going to do about that?" Batman asked as the group came to a stop.

"Don't worry," the three hundred foot tall giant's voice echoed around them. Ben got up off his one knee and stood up straight. The thirteen year old boy crossed his right arm over his left so his wrists made an 'X'. The point where his wrists crossed started to glow and a blue ball formed that grew larger and larger as it drew in more strength.

The Super Saiyan teen and Fairy Godchild fighting thousands of Heartless all over the plains looked ahead towards Castle Oblivion where they felt an insane amount of power being collected.

"Whoa, Ben," Gohan whispered, amazed at the younger boy's intense strength that he'd never seen displayed so much by him before.

Sora looked down from on top of Lugia and also watched in amazement as the energy shot out as a large light blue beam that crashed straight through Cerberus' defense and incinerated the demon. It wasn't even slowed down by Cerberus as it collided into the two-headed mountain monster behind the dog. Lythos crossed his arms and the attack hit right in the crossed section. The beam pushed the titan back father, and farther, and then the rock titan got stopped from moving any farther back as the pink forcefield showed itself.

Lythos got stuck between a beam and a hard place, and it couldn't handle the pressure coming at it from Ben's cosmic ray. The blue beam pushed through its arms and crashed into the pink forcefield behind it. Hundreds of giant rocks flew out in every direction as a cause of Lythos' destruction, and one massive one headed right down for the group of fighters down below.

Way Big reached down a hand and punched away the debris on its way towards his friends, but then his chest started blinking red and his body transformed back into a small boy. It was strange for everyone having a massive looming monster over them at one second and the next second staring at the same being, only instead of a three hundred foot giant, it was a five foot tall child.

Ben took a deep breath and then winced, reaching back behind him and feeling a cut on his back from earlier. It was always so much easier to ignore the pain in his alien forms. He moved his hand away and felt more exhausted than in pain.

"Nice job Ben," Natsu said as he walked up to the thirteen year old standing there panting very hard with his hands on his knees. The pink haired Dragon Slayer punched his fist into his other open hand and smoke came out of his nose. "Now, let's burn this castle down."

Almost on cue, the double doors in front of them started creaking open ominously, as if someone was inviting them in. "Cocky bastard thinks he's still in control huh?" Nightwing muttered as he walked forward towards the door. "We'll show him he never should have messed with our friends."

"Alright!" Luffy shouted and stuck both of his arms up in the air as he walked towards the double doors. "We're coming for you! Ansem!"

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed the battle! Finally back in New York, and I decided to post one more chapter for 2015! I wish you all a happy new year!**


	16. Nexus 7-1 Hades vs Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Kingdom Hearts, Ben 10, The Incredibles, Batman, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Hercules, Pokemon, Billy and Mandy, or Teen Titans.**

 **Nexus 7.1**

"They've already made it to the front doors," Giovanni said in amusement from his seat across the table from Ansem.

"Amusing, I thought you said we didn't need our inner defenses with your 'unstoppable' titans guarding the door." The red man with a pointy black beard sitting on the right side of the table remarked with a grin, chuckling even more at Hades' enraged reaction.

"Damn brats!" The God of the Underworld slammed his hands down on the table and his blue skin turned red while his flames burned bright orange in fury.

"No need to get a hot head because _your_ pets messed up there pal," Pete scoffed, the fat cat laughing in his seat at Hades' reaction too.

Ansem looked around at them and then back at Hades, "They are right. I believe you did say they would never make it to the second floor."

That wasn't the way Hades had worded it earlier and they all knew it, but Ansem was clearly implying something with those words. Hades' skin turned back to normal and he slicked back the blue flames above his head, "The second floor huh? Yeah, I guess that sounds about right. Those brats won't know what hit 'em!"

The God stood up and started walking for the door, then snapped his fingers and exploded in red flames. When the flames vanished, so was the man inside them no longer there.

Ansem crossed his arms on the table. He looked to his right at the figure sitting there. "Just as assurance, you wouldn't mind going to your own floor."

It was a command rather than a suggestion, and the red-skinned man took it as such, standing up and walking for the door. "Of course, my Master."

* * *

 **First Floor**

"This is Castle Oblivion?" Erza questioned as she walked into the building. Everyone else looked around the interior of the building and it sure looked nice. Everything was pure white, from the marble columns to the steps up to the next doorway. "It's nice," she commented, wiping her index finger along a marble column and not getting so much as a speck of dust on her finger.

The whole room looked pristine, as if no one had ever been inside it before. "Maleficent said the door to darkness was at the top floor," Natsu announced, "so let's get up there fast and get our friends back."

He started running up the steps, when a huge portal of darkness formed beneath his feet that stretched from the top of the steps to the bottom. "Sorry kiddos," Hades started as he appeared in front of the double doors at the top of the first staircase. "But you're not going, anywhere!"

Natsu looked down at his feet and through the thin veil of darkness at the surface, he saw straight down into the depths below. There were two scrawny boney arms grabbing him at the ankles, and he could see thousands of demons and monsters like them down below. This was no Heartless darkness, this was the God of the Underworld pulling him down into his own domain.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, shooting forward. She shouted it the same time as Gray and Juvia, and all three of the Fairy Tail wizards closest to the stairs dove forward. Erza ripped Natsu out of the grips of the darkness and threw him backwards, but at the same time, more skeletons reached up and grabbed her, along with the other two wizards who came to help.

"Erza, Juvia, Gray!" Natsu shouted as he fell backwards. He watched the demons pull his friends down, and then Hades snapped his fingers, closing the portal right as Ben and Dash reached it, diving on top of the now white steps.

"You bastard. Where did you take them?" Ben demanded to know and the God glared down at the insolent boy.

"Well I could tell you that," he started off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some very powerful people out the front door of the castle and he swung his right arm. The doors behind the group slammed shut and the white room tinted red as the God rose both of his arms and released flames all around him that ignited the entire border of the room. "But I think I'll just kill you instead!"

"Hey," Natsu said as he pulled himself back up to his feet. "Aren't you forgetting something?" The Dragon Slayer opened his mouth to suck in all of Hades' flames, but suddenly he couldn't breath at all. "Ack, ughaa," Natsu reached an arm up and grabbed at nothing as he clenched his throat with the other. Hades smirked as he used the fire to remove the oxygen from in front of Natsu's face.

"Natsu!" Ben exclaimed as he looked back at his friend.

Dash sprinted up the steps and jumped up, punching Hades in the face. The God wasn't expecting it and got smacked backwards. He reached up and grabbed his nose before looking down furiously and seeing no one there. The little boy in the red suit had sprinted behind him and jumped up in the air, bringing down a foot on top of Hades' head. The flames covered the bottom of his super suit as he finished the kick, but his costume was made to withstand anything, even if it had a few cuts in it from years of abuse. His ankles even got a little burned since he was growing taller now and it didn't reach all the way to his feet anymore.

Still, the attack knocked Hades down the stairs where he tumbled a few times before stopping himself with both hands and snarling furiously at the floor while he made his way back up. He snapped his head up and his body turned orange with rage as he stared at the heroes before him.

"Hey Hothead," Mandy called over to the man. "You're not the only one who controls the Underworld in here." The God looked at the scythe in her right hand and his eyes went wide as she cut it through the air, creating a green portal that reeked of evil.

Low growling could be heard coming from the other side of the portal. A huge blackish green hand started reaching out of the portal, seven fingers on its bumpy skinned hand. "Get him," Mandy commanded, the blonde girl in the black cloak commanded, looking menacing at the moment.

"Little brat," Hades muttered and lifted up his arms. Black spheres appeared all over the flaming room and Heartless started emerging from them. The huge demonic hand was distracted by the smaller monsters, but it wasn't the only thing attacking the God.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted and the man turned his head. He turned right into a fist that slammed into his face and injured his already hurt nose. "Gum Gum Pistol."

Hades got thrown backwards into a marble pillar, that stopped him with a loud thud. His eyes were clenched and he tried to regain his balance, but a black light surrounded the pillar and ripped it from its hold in the ground and ceiling. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven smashed the pillar down on top of the enraged Hades.

Everyone looked over as the black aura stopped surrounding the broken pillar and they awaited to see if Hades could still get up. A low chuckling was heard beneath the pillar and then the entire thing started to glow red before blasting apart in every direction. Each of the fighters covered their faces or were thrown back by the fiery explosion.

"You've done it now!" Hades shouted, seriously pissed off. He took a step forward, but reached down and grabbed his side. It hadn't been long since the battle in Port Royal, and he hadn't spent enough time in the Underworld to get over some of the attacks that crazy golden haired fellow threw at him, some of the pink haired kid's punches too he had to admit. "Guess its time for me to bow out," the blue skinned man said with his hand still on his side.

He created a portal behind him and was stepping back, when a light shone through the smoke in front of him. "Not too fast!" Natsu roared. "We're getting my friends back!" His roar was too close and Hades didn't realize it until all the smoke dispersed at once that Natsu was right in front of him, diving head first with flames propelling him out the bottoms of his feet.

Natsu crashed his head right into Hades' and knocked the two of them through the portal. It started to close behind them, but Natsu saw his three wizard friends farther down as he was falling into the realm with Hades. "Natsu!" His comrades up above shouted as they ran for the portal.

"Don't worry about us!" Gray shouted up at the hole in the sky above the dark realm they were in.

The ice wizard turned and punched another red demon back and then stood back to back with Erza who also looked up at the hole in the sky. The red haired wizard was in powerful black armor as she demolished another squad of demons comn for them. She lifted her head to shout up to their comrades, "We'll take care of Hades, you have to save everyone!"

"Juvia!" Nami, Franky, and Luffy shouted at the portal.

"Juvia and her friends will be alright!" Juvia called up to the pirates who called her name out from up above. She felt so touched that they were worried about her and she wasn't going to let them down.

"Keep going and get everyone back Ben!" Natsu shouted as he kept falling down with Hades. "I know you can do it!"

The portal closed and everyone up above stared at the spot it just was. The flames all around the room disappeared and once again the room was entirely white, only a little messier than before.

The remaining Heartless that the other fighters were preoccupied with disintegrated into black portals on the floor. Everyone looked up as a loud creaking sound reverberated throughout the room and the group looked up the steps to see the next set of double doors opening.

Batman began walking for the stairs and most people were following right behind him. Ben stared at them all and shouted, "Wait! We're not just going to leave them are we?!"

It wasn't that any of them wanted to do so, but the faster they defeated Ansem the faster their friends could escape, or at least they hoped as much. "Remember what Sora said," Nami called back to the young boy. Everyone looked towards the woman and she couldn't believe she was actually saying it, but she liked to believe it too. Nami put her hand over her chest, thinking about her close friends that were somewhere in this castle. She smiled at the boy, "If you keep your friends in your heart, you'll never truly be apart. I'm sure we'll find Juvia and them when this is all over."

A few of the older members of the group thought she was just being naive, but Ben stared at her thoughtfully for a few seconds, thinking about what she said. Finally the boy nodded with a determined expression on his face and started moving forward again. They started their long path up, to the top floor of Castle Oblivion.

* * *

 **HELL**

"Take that and that!" Natsu punched right and then left and knocked the orange and black demons off of him.

"Ice Make: Pillar!" Gray pointed his hands down at the dark pool sucking his legs down. An icy pillar appeared beneath his feet, rising up in the air and pulling him from the pit. He wasn't much better off higher up though, as ghouls and flying monsters spun around him, cackling and screeching their deathly wails.

"Juvia's Water Lock is not working!" The blue haired girl down below the pillar shouted. She was in a ball of water she formed around herself, but the creepy monsters were crawling into it and didn't seem to need to breathe oxygen to survive. She collapsed the bubble and jumped backwards, but a skeleton with a sword slashed her and instead of her body turning to water, it cut through her left sleeve and blood splashed out.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted from the top of the pillar. "Ice Make: Lance Storm!"

The girl down below on her knees looked up to see Gray jumping off the ice tower with the front of his body faced down towards her. For some reason he took his shirt off right before he pushed his hands together and downwards. A hundred spears of ice shot down from his hands like missiles and impaled all the demons around Juvia who were moving in to finish it. The spears fell all around her, leaving only the small circle of floor she was kneeling in untouched.

She spun her head around and stared at all the long spear shafts around her made of ice with their points sticking inside of demons. The ice lances surrounded her entirely and looked like bars with no escape in any direction. "Juvia, are you okay?" Gray called to her as he was falling down, about to land on the black ground outside of the bars.

The girl inside had eyes made of hearts and her entire face was tomato red. "Gray-sama has trapped Juvia inside his prison of love!" She shouted.

The boy about to land lost all his focus and botched the landing, falling flat on his face. He lifted up his head and turned towards his the crazy girl, "How did you get that out of what just happened?"

"Having fun kiddos?" Hades called out. The God of the Underworld was nowhere to be seen but they could hear him cackling in the background.

"Where are you bastard?!" Natsu shouted. He brought his fists to either side, stuck his head up and roared at the ceiling. A huge breath of burning flames rippled through the dark air and kept going until it reached the ceiling where it illuminated what had previously been hidden.

Thousands of creepy looking bats were hanging off the ceiling, and as Natsu's fire hit the ceiling, all of their eyes opened. All five, glowing red eyes, on every single one of the thousand plus bats on the ceiling opened up at the same time. "Uh oh," Natsu whispered as he closed his mouth and some smoke seeped out between the corners of his lips.

 _"EEEEEEK"_ the bats' screeches were ear splitting, giving the three Fairy Tail wizards who were down on the dark floor migraines. The thousand of bats started moving down at the same time, but they never reached the floor.

The final Fairy Tail member stuck in the Underworld swooped across the sky wearing her white Heavenly Priestess Armor. Hundreds of flying swords spinning around Titania shot out and sliced through multiple bats each as the girl holding two of her own spun into the fray and created a tornado of wind in the sky, ripping through every bat demon in her path with little effort. Erza Scarlet's swords didn't stop after impaling one bat, they continued soaring through the sky making bat shish-kebobs until none remained.

"Alright alright ALRIGHT!" Hades shouted. The entire dark room they were in flashed red and stayed that color. The wizards' eyes opened wide and they looked around what they previously thought was a small room with black walls, floor, and ceiling. Now they understood though, they were in Hell.

Hundreds of people were suffering their eternal torment all over the place as Hades emerged in the sky above their heads. There were souls being spun around in a large green whirlpool to their right, a pit of fire on their left full of people who looked to be screaming in agony but had long since lost their voices. Most people in the room started screaming in horror at the sight of a pissed off Hades and the four wizards stared up at this ruler of the Underworld in a much darker light. "What? It's Hell you brats, what did you expect?" The God was standing between the whirpool and flaming pit of death, though standing wasn't really the correct word to use. He was so massive that his lower body took up most of the ground they could see, his cloak kind of merging with the floor to make him look like a monster. He was easily five hundred feet tall, probably even twice as tall as Ben in his Ultimate Way Big form that the wizards had seen back outside the castle.

Hades sounded amused and cocky, but from the red color that everything was tinted, everyone in Hell could tell he was pissed. He lifted up his right arm and a pillar of fire as wide as a mountain shot down out of the sky, heading straight at the heroes down below. It was blinding, a humongous beam of scalding energy in the form of fire.

"In case you forgot!" Natsu shouted and jumped up, leaving his other three friends down below him as he soared up in the air. "That won't work!" he shouted and opened up his mouth, sucking in hard and pulling all the flames into a huge funnel that poured into his body. The entire pillar was gone in a matter of a few seconds and Natsu burped loudly as he fell out of the sky. "Now, I'm fired up!" the pink haired teenager shouted.

"Tssk, annoying little brat," Hades snapped his fingers and the demons all around this world turned away from their other targets and started charging at Natsu at the same time.

His friends turned with them and were going to give chase, but the pink haired wizard wearing a black shirt opened down the middle, falling with flames drooling out of his mouth shouted over at them, "Focus on Hades, I can handle these guys on my own!" Natsu held up his right and left hands and huge balls of fire formed on them. "Fire Dragon..." he shouted as he spun around in a divebomb towards the floor. The boy smashed his two hands together and the already large fireballs merged to make one huge one, "...Brilliant Flame!" He finished and threw the enormous ball of fire down at the ground, causing an explosion that made Hell shake.

"Not bad kid I'll give you that, but not good enough!" Hades lifted an arm, but something caught his eye and he turned his head. He'd forgotten about those other pests while watching that strange kid's fire powers, but now he was fully alert as he stared at the enormous tsunami coming towards him. "WHOA!" he roared angrily, burning even hotter than before and causing steam to ripple off the huge wave. Just the force from the wind that came off Hades' body when he screamed made the wave tremble and lose a lot of its momentum, but all of a sudden it stopped rushing across the ground towards Hades anyway.

Instead, the giant six hundred foot wave froze in an instant and Juvia was able to collapse after creating such a feat of magic. The one behind it freezing the wave was right in the center of it on the opposite side as the God of the Underworld, with one hand pressed against the water wall and the other pulled back as a fist. "Ice Make: Five Dragons!" He slammed his fist into the frozen wall and the side of the wave facing Hades ripped apart as five giant dragons made entirely of ice shot out of it and flew towards the giant man.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted at Gray, "No saying Dragon in your attacks!" the petty Dragon Slayer wasn't paying attention for a second and he got swarmed by the mini-demons, but the rest of Hell were staring straight at their overlord who was being injured right before their eyes.

Hades had about two seconds to dodge Gray's attack, but with a body width of over a hundred feet, there wasn't much he could do. Two of the dragons slammed into his cloak around the lower left side and mid-right. Another crashed into his shoulder and knocked him off balance a little, before the next one hit him in the opposite shoulder and he started to topple backwards. "Oof, oh no you don't," He was slipping, but he wasn't going down yet. As he was lifting his head back up, the final dragon that was lagging a second behind the rest hit him square in the chin of his leaned back face and knocked him off his feet.

Hades crashed to the ground and the entire world of Hell shook from the tremor. _Rrggh, damn brats! If this was_ _ **my**_ _Underworld, they wouldn't be able to touch me down here! Not the two-bit piece of garbage this world has._ Hades opened his eyes and growled up at the dark sky above him. He rose an arm and clenched his fist up above his body while laying flat on his back.

The Fairy Tail wizards, minus Natsu who was focusing on the thousands of demons swarming him, looked ahead at Hades' rising arm and sweat started coming down Gray and Juvia's faces. "Juvia used up everything she had in her Water Tsunami."

"I hate to admit it," Gray said as he fell down to one knee, "but I'm all out too."

Erza looked at her nakama and then back forward at the God of the Underworld who was starting to raise a leg to get back up. He was lowering his raised arm to the ground to push himself up with, so she needed to act before he did. It was a good thing he was so big that all his actions took a little longer than usual. "It's alright," she said assuredly, her friends looking at her and seeing the calm, confident smile on her face. "You two aren't the only two who have created new moves in the last two years."

The girl with scarlet hair jumped up in the air and soared across the sky doing front flips the entire time until she hit the top of her arc, right above Hades. The enormous God was sitting up a little with one hand on his lifted right knee, and his other hand down on the floor pushing him up. His eyes darted up and he stared at the girl wearing silver armor above him, holding a lone sword in her hand. The God started laughing before mocking her, "What, you gonna poke me?"

"Requip!" Erza shouted and held her sword above her head. She seemed to freeze in midair and all of Hell tinted a new color, bright white. At first her Fairy Tail friends thought it was just the light given off when she normally requipped, but this time it lasted much longer than usual. When they could finally see her inside the light, they stopped squinting to stare in awe at the sight before them.

Even Hades was gawking at the sight above him as Erza's body had become encased with golden armor, intensely glowing around her entire body and leaving only her head uncovered. Instead, her eyes were covered by a black strip of cloth that wrapped around her head. Coming out of the top of her armor in the back were five huge golden feathers that made it look like a native headdress.

"What is that?" Gray whispered.

"It's so magnificent," Juvia admired.

The entire Underworld was lit up brighter than the heavens with light illuminating from Erza Scarlet in all directions. Her red hair flowed back behind her and her body vibrated inside the center of the translucent ball of blinding light that her friends could barely see her in the center of. "Sun Goddess Armor!" she announced and the ball of light around her expanded out twice its original size making Hades pull his head back before glaring up at her furiously.

"You think that scares me?!" he yelled, his red flames burning bright and turning part of Hell a reddish color while most of it remained bright yellowish white.

"I doubt it," Erza responded, confusing the God enough to pause him as he was starting to get up again. Then she shouted, "Natsu! Knowing you I'm guessing you have something you've been dying to show us." Both Gray and Juvia smiled down below and the boy covered in a hundred demons swung his arms out to the side, exploding in a pillar of fire as a response to her question. "Good, then take it. Take all of my power! Show me what you can do!"

Natsu came flying out of the pillar of flames he erupted and up in the sky above where Erza was floating in her scalding hot ball of energy. It felt like the Sun was actually hovering in the middle of the sky deep in the depths of the Underworld. Hades was finally pulling himself up, wincing a little as those giant ice dragons did more damage than he originally thought. "Him? Ha! The rest of you have not even a slim chance of beating me, but this guy? I _can't_ be burned!" Hades roared, annoyed that Natsu would try again to attack him futilely.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu shouted back at him. The pink haired boy took a few deep breaths to start off and prepare his lungs, before taking the largest breath of his life, sucking in the sunlight around him. The Underworld was full of light, and then the light started getting pulled from every direction into the same point. The orb of condensed light around Erza that was strongest got dragged in with the rest and Natsu didn't know if he'd be able to take it all.

Hades chuckled at the sight of Natsu's puffed out cheeks, "Careful kiddo, wouldn't want you to POP!" the red flames on his head ignited exponentially and he lifted both of his hands, pointing them forward at Natsu. "If I can't kill you with fire, guess I'll have to use DARKNESS!" Hades' hands released two solid streams of darkness that ripped through the remaining light in the sky on a direct course for the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu!" Gray, Erza, and Juvia shouted up at the sky as suddenly everything became dark. The three wizards were down on the floor now, Erza having fell down towards the other two and Gray catching her before she hit the floor. The three were staring up, Erza looking through the black cloth on her face, but they could barely make out the shape of Natsu's body inside the two streams of darkness that shot across the sky and collided right on their friend.

Erza realized something and the second she realized it, her eyes opened wide and she stared through the darkness of the sky at where she thought Natsu to be. "If he loses here, all that stored up energy inside him will need to find somewhere to go."

Gray turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"If Natsu doesn't expel all that energy," Erza began, "he's going to explode."

"What?!" Gray shouted, snapping his head up towards the sky. "Natsu!"

"You don't need to worry about that," Natsu's voice echoed around the dark Underworld, making his friends open their mouths in surprise and Hades to snarl and push more power into his attack. "It's useless," the boy said, suddenly splitting the two beams of darkness around him so that they shot off in different directions.

"What?! How?!" Hades shouted in confusion.

Natsu grinned, his whole body pulsing with glowing white light, getting stronger and stronger by the second. Erza could tell that the energy inside him was about to be expelled by how much brighter her friend's body got each time. "Because!" Natsu shouted at the God who was stuck in disbelief, "Light, always wins over the darkness!" The boy rose both of his hands and cupped them in front of his mouth, "Sun Dragon ROAR!"

Everyone stared as Hell became once again engulfed by an impossibly bright white light that flew out of Natsu's mouth as a funnel. It started off thin near his mouth, but rapidly got bigger as it expanded towards the God stumbling backwards. "No! I can't be defeated!" he held out his hands to catch the beam, but the light ripped right through his blue hands. "AH! DAMN BRATS! I WON'T LOSE HERE! I WON'T- AHHHH!" Hades screamed as the white light completely engulfed his body and started stretching him out, tearing at his very composition.

The beam was so powerful that as it tore through Hades, it was at the same time ripping apart the walls, ceiling, and floor to Hell. The others were too mesmerized by the massive beam of light to realize that the floor beneath their feet had turned completely white again as did the walls. They were all staring up at Natsu who finally lowered his hands from his mouth and smiled wide from ear to ear. "Take that," he said with a smile, falling out of the air and closing his eyes while he did.

"And to think I was worried about him for a second there..." Gray said, his voice trailing off at the end as he fell forward, exhausted from the fighting.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia exclaimed, turning towards him while falling herself. In the battles at Port Royal only earlier that day and then the ones that just happened, they'd all worn themselves out.

Erza smiled at the two who collapsed next to her, and then she stood up and jumped. The red haired girl soared through the air and watched as the last shreds of black disappeared from the ceiling. She caught Natsu as he fell and her golden armor vanished as she did, unable to sustain it for any longer. Erza landed and lay her friend down on the ground, chuckling at the little drool of fire coming out of his open mouth while he slept. _Good job everyone._

 **A/N Bum ba da BAA ba Ba bu da baa!(-Sing to Final Fantasy victory noise) First Floor Cleared! Hades meets his doom thanks to the Fairy Tail wizards, even on his home turf! Next time new villains appear as the group continues on their way to the top floor of Castle Oblivion. How many floor are there? Will they all make it to the top? Who will get stuck fighting next? The war has begun! Leave me a review telling me your predictions, questions you have, or comments!**

 **(In case you don't know who's part of the invading group, its: Mandy, Batman, Nightwing(Robin), Cyborg, Raven, Luffy, Nami, Franky, Gohan, Sora, Timmy, Kuzan, Ace, Ben, Dash, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Juvia... At least I think that's all of them XD.)**


	17. Nexus 7-2 Gohan vs Cthuhlu

**A/N Whoa! "7.2?! Every chapter is getting its own decimal place, why is that author?" Well imaginary reviewer, it's because the Castle Oblivion arc in itself I decided to make one chapter... I think. It is a very long one so I don't actually know if this will work, but I'm hoping to finish it in ten parts because editing over five or six thousand words for each chapter gets difficult. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's another action packed one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any/all anime/cartoons/comics/movies nor their characters that may be seen in this story.**

 **Nexus 7.2**

"If we all keep getting stuck on every floor like that," Mandy called out as she sat atop her scythe. The girl swerved around the others running up the stairs so she had the lead. She continued, "...we'll never make it to the top floor! More and more Heartless will keep forming endlessly until we're exhausted and then we'll end up like everyone else."

"So what are you getting at?" Nightwing asked as he ran up and tried to keep pace with the blonde child on her floating weapon of death.

At that moment, the next set of doors at the top of the winding staircase appeared. The group rushed straight towards them and they opened inwards.

There was a sole person standing in the center of this new room. No one paid any attention to the man for a few seconds though. They were all far too preoccupied by the fact that the room they had entered didn't have white walls, or a ceiling, yet the sky above them was bright blue despite the dark clouds they knew were above Castle Oblivion.

"Where is this place?" Nightwing exclaimed, looking back and forth with a look of awe on his face. The group had exited the stairwell and entered onto a large courtyard full of sand with tan bleachers on the sides and a stage in the center that looked to be used for a fighting arena. A sign hung on the other side of the stage above another set of double doors. "Olympus Coliseum," Cyborg read out. "Where's that?!"

"Riku said he'd traveled to other worlds before," Ben mentioned as he looked around this cool new place as well. "If this Castle is a part of his universe where traveling between worlds is possible, then maybe... we're on a different world." The boy lowered his gaze down to the arena before him and froze on the sight atop it.

"Another world?" Cyborg asked in awe, amazed that walking one floor up a weird staircase could do such a thing. He noticed the others around him weren't looking around anymore and he lowered his gaze to where they were all looking. His jaw dropped several inches and then slowly, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Brother Blood," Nightwing scowled at the figure on top of the platform. Brother Blood was standing atop the stage looking much like when they last saw him, with red metal plates surrounding most of his mechanized body. Still his eyes were what concerned them the most as they looked so dead, evil, which along with the wicked smile on his face made them shiver.

The other Teen Titans expected a snide remark, or something cruel to come from one of their worst enemy's mouths. Instead, the man just continued to stand there with his arms folded calmly behind his back. "Whoever that _was_ ," Nami began and they all watched as the white tone to the man's skin and the red tint to his armor started seeping off, "he's a Heartless now." All the color to his face, his clothing, everything turned to black and his eyes started glowing white like the broad toothy smirk from ear to ear that all Heartless had.

"We'll handle this," Nightwing stated coldly and started walking forward. He lifted up his bo-staff and twirled it around over his head so fast that it became a blur before stopping it in his armpit at a ready stance. "You guys go on ahead,

Raven floated forward and Cyborg growled as he stepped up too. Most of them understood what Mandy had been getting at before they entered the room, so they knew time was of the essence here. As if to prove their point, five large black orbs formed on the opposite side of the stage. Appearing out of them were powerful blue-furred lions with evil-looking faces and plate armor manes.

"Looks like we'll be fighting our way upstairs," Mandy said, cracking her knuckles. The girl shot towards the right side of the stage and the rest of the group chased after her and her fast scythe. The next closest to her was the little boy with blonde hair who was the same age as her and actually running at a very slow pace just so everyone else could keep up.

Dash saw something coming from his left side as he ran around the right of the stage and he dove out of the way. At the same time, Mandy curved the scythe so that the reflective metal part was facing towards the stage. The two of them reacted to bolts of dark red energy being shot at them from the tips of Shadow Brother Blood's fingers.

"That's new," Cyborg muttered as he dodged out of the way of a scatter shot of blasts headed in his direction. He lifted up his right arm and it transformed into a glowing blue laser cannon. He fired the large blue beam at his arch-nemesis and shouted, "Booyah!" as it connected with its mark.

Strangely enough there was never an explosion, and Cyborg's victorious grin faded, sweat beads appearing on both sides of his face. This opponent was not the same man he'd faced countless times on their home world. Shadow Brother Blood was standing there holding up a sparking red translucent ball of energy. Inside the ball was a small sphere of blue energy that was quickly changing its color to red. "He changed the composition of the beam?" Raven questioned.

"This darkness really does make you stronger huh?" Nightwing muttered as he looked ahead at Brother Blood's dark body. _If I could get ahold of that strength..._ He shook the thought out of his head, whispering to himself, "That's why we're here in the first place. The darkness takes over, just like it must have for him." The Boy Wonder watched in the corner of his eyes as most of the main group had made it around the stage and they were making quick work of the Heartless on the other side.

The shadow must have seen Nightwing's eyes flicker over to the door because it suddenly turned away from the three titans and to the opposite side of the room. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven lifted her arms, her eyes glowed white, and the floor of the arena in front of Shadow Brother Blood rose up to stop him from attacking their comrades.

The Heartless man held out his arms towards the wall of stone that was just lifted up before him and he pressed his wrists together. His palms faced out towards the raised floor tiles and he fired a large ball of red energy straight at it, ripping through the solid stadium floor like it was nothing.

"Look out!" Nightwing shouted across the room as he sprinted across the side of the stage closer to the door they just came from.

The last of the Heartless finally exploded into darkness, when the group heard Nightwing's voice. They started turning, but it didn't look like they were going to be fast enough. That's when the entire red ball of energy seemed to change course entirely. "SUPER!" Franky yelled as the large metal pole sticking out of his chest was slammed by the red energy and sparked violently before sliding back into his chest.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could do that!" Cyborg shouted over at the other robotic man.

Franky posed with his arms above his head diagonally, "I'll stay back with my Super little bros and sis! We'll be SUPER okay!" Raven grumbled at being called his little sis, but the Titans were glad to have his support.

"Is everything super with that guy?" Ben asked as they followed the plan and began running up the stairs to the next floor.

Luffy smiled and started laughing as he ran alongside Ben. "Yeah, that's my shipwright Franky. He made the Sunny Go, isn't that cool?!" The pirate in the straw hat exclaimed. Ben smiled and nodded, looking back down the stairs towards the door below, _That is cool._

The leader of the Teen Titans watched as his teacher was the last one to run through the double doors. Batman looked back one more time and the master and apprentice made eye contact from across the arena. The hero gave his old sidekick a small nod and then ran off to follow the crowd.

Nightwing knew what that nod meant; he was going to have to make sure this shadow of Brother Blood didn't come rushing up the stairs and attacking the main group from behind. _No matter how strong he is-_ Robin hopped up on the stage and started sprinting across, _We'll find a way to beat him!_

He jumped up and swung down at Brother Blood, but the man sidestepped out of the way without uncrossing his arms from behind his back. Robin didn't pause and immediately followed up with a slash to the left, but again his foe just had to step backwards and then duck as Cyborg had gotten up there and went for a heavy strike for the head. The two Teen Titan males swung their fists and weapons in their best combos that had taken down tons of villains in the past. Yet time and time again, Brother Blood dodged them all.

"Move!" Raven shouted down at her friends who had been waiting for her. Franky was amazed at their great teamwork, they seemed to work together much more often to fight than his own crew did who mainly split up to fight their own battles. When the blue cloaked girl shouted to move, Cyborg and Nightwing jumped back in opposite directions. Their foe simply rose his head to look at the source of the huge shadow that was suddenly cast over him.

Shadow Brother Blood stared up at one of the sections of the bleachers that were normally on either side of the arena as it dropped and collapsed on top of his head. Franky saw his opportunity as a wooden pile of rubble covered their dark enemy. "Move back!" he shouted to Robin and Cyborg who were on the edges of the arena and thought they were far enough away to dodge Raven's attack. The girl in the blue cloak up in the air looked over at Franky and even she didn't feel safe with how close she was hovering near the stage.

Raven flew backwards while Nightwing and Cyborg jumped back off the stage and to the outskirts of the sand surrounding the arena. They were running from the target of the man who had both arms raised towards the stage, shaking violently with a white light emanating from his palms. "Franky Radical Beam!" he yelled and out of the palms of his hands shot a bright white light that zipped towards the stage and collided with the pile of wooden rubble.

Everyone waited for the huge explosion that was sure to follow and the cyborg who shot the attack grinned wide. They waited a second, and then two, and then Franky's mouth slowly dropped as his explosion never occurred. "What was that?" Raven called over to the cyborg who scared them all for nothing.

"It, was supposed to explode..." Franky muttered and then stared in shock as the wooden pile of rubble started shaking. The remains of the bleachers flew out in every direction and the fighters had to shield their eyes thinking some debris might come flying at them.

Nightwing ducked down under a piece that came flying at him and then he snapped his head back to the arena. His eyes under his black mask widened at the sight of the shadow man standing calmly in the center of the arena, holding his arms up above his head with a large ball of white energy in his hands. "He caught the attack!" the Boy Wonder shouted and watched in awe as the white beam started changing color to a light pink, and then getting darker and darker.

"Stop him!" Franky exclaimed. It was the first time the Titans had seen this man so flustered, but Franky knew the magnitude of his explosion normally; infused with dark energy, it could become even larger and he didn't want to see what would happen if he succeeded.

Nightwing pulled out three birdarangs from his utility belt and threw them forward at the stage and their enemy. The explosives detonated all around him, but as the smoke cleared it was obvious their foe was still there from the bright red light that was now filling the room.

Raven was looking at the dark man's vicious smile and it was seriously getting on her nerves. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled and rose her arms, creating a large black ball around her enemy to conceal him and the explosion inside it.

"Do you think it will hold him?" Nightwing called up at his friend.

Raven watched as the ball of energy inside her forcefield grew larger and the man on the inside didn't seem fazed by her attack. Instead of answering her leader, she just grimaced, and that was enough of an answer for the other three. Franky looked away from the girl and at the staircase behind the stage that led upstairs, "Hurry up Luffy," he muttered, "we're running out of time down here."

* * *

"Leaving people behind on every floor like this," Nami muttered while jogging up the stairs behind the main group that was getting smaller at every floor. "What if they can't handle the opponent we left them with?"

"Nami," Luffy started from in front of her. He didn't turn around, but she could tell he had a serious look on his face from the tone of his voice. "Trust in our comrades, they'll be alright."

"How can you say that?" She asked him. The orange haired woman looked down and clenched her fists. "When, we're all that's left of our crew..." Her captain didn't respond and they were both thinking about the same thing. Their large crew had gotten smaller and smaller as time went on, and now it was down to three of them. "We shouldn't have left Franky behind," she whispered, "what if he, like everyone else-"

"Don't finish that question," Luffy ordered his navigator and her eyes went wide. "He'll be alright, and we're getting our other friends back, so don't show such a pitiful expression. Remember whose crew your on," he turned back to her and they made eye contact. He had a large smile on his face and Nami sniffled before nodding, becoming even more determined to get their friends back.

They continued running up the spiraling white staircase with nothing but darkness surrounding them on their way to the next floor. "There's the door!" Ben shouted from the front of the group. The thirteen year old boy rushed forward and pushed with both hands, opening the double doors up into a large white room that looked exactly the same as the one on the first floor.

The group took a few steps forward before hearing a loud crash behind them. They looked back at the big doors they just walked through and heard something coming towards them.

"You think the others finished off the Heartless guy that quickly?" Dash asked hopefully.

"Could be Natsu and them too," Ben added.

"Or," Mandy said, saying what none of them wanted. "The others got their butts kicked and our enemies are coming for us."

No one answered her because the noises were getting louder and they'd find out soon enough. A cloud of dust was rising up down on the staircase as whoever was coming was running extremely fast. The whole group took a few steps back, but the dust cloud raced right to the top of the stairs and then through the middle of the group, not stopping until it was halfway in the middle of the room.

Everyone spun around quickly to see what had run past, all of them except for the short blonde boy who had a wide smile on his face. Dash looked over at the cloud that was clearing before them, and he'd already seen who it was when they ran past him, but for everyone else it was a total surprise to see Timmy Turner standing there with Sora on his back.

They were all even more surprised by Timmy's outer appearance at the moment. His whole body had grown a few feet and he was now eight feet tall. His arms and legs were extremely muscular, actually his whole body was buff and easily noticeable with his tight black muscular shirt and pants. The boy's pink hat was on his head backwards and his brown hair had grown a lot longer though it was still a mess going back behind his head under the rim of his hat.

Sora dropped down off Timmy's muscular back and the brown spiky haired teen turned to the group behind him. "Hey, looks like we finally caught up."

"What about outside?" Dash asked. "Did you defeat the whole army already?!"

"Well, no," Timmy said and scratched the back of his head. The tall muscular twelve year old turned and faced the group as well. "But Gohan said he can handle what's left out there."

 **FIVE MINUTES BEFORE**

"Everyone's already inside, looks like we can go too," Sora shouted over to the other two fighters outside. The teen ducked under a slash from an Armored Knight and then jumped up high, spinning and dodging two dark flying bats while holding out his Keyblade. He pointed it down and kicked out behind himself, rushing down with extra speed and arcing to plow through twenty enemies easily.

The teenage boy landed and looked to the sky. Lugia was flying around up there and he watched his Pokemon swing both of its wings together to create a massive wind funnel that spun around hundreds of Heartless and turned them to dust. "Return Lugia!" Sora shouted up and held out his pokeball, casting a red light over the Legendary Pokemon and returning it to its ball.

A huge black dragon was breathing fire around the start of the path up to Castle Oblivion. It roared and bent down to spew another batch of flames when suddenly its eyes opened wide and it split in half vertically. "Alright!" Timmy shouted and slashed his large golden sword one more time. The boy spun the sword around masterfully and then slid it back into the talking pink sheath on his right side.

"Great job Sport," Wanda told her Godchild as he turned and started jogging for Castle Oblivion.

The ground started to shake while he was running and Timmy turned to his left to see a huge dome of yellow energy on the field in the distance. A golden streak flew out of the explosion and up to the air above him. Meanwhile, Sora came in from his other side and started running alongside him.

Gohan flew above the two strong fighters on the ground and the demi-Saiyan was searching the area for any other enemies. They started going over the land bridge that connected the field to the floating island Castle Oblivion was on, but suddenly Gohan felt something very dark, and very strong coming from below the island.

"Sora, Timmy," Gohan started and the two boys below had felt it too. It was way too strong for them to have not. "Keep running, get inside and help our friends. I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Timmy asked, looking up over his head.

The blonde spiky haired warrior in the sky nodded. "I'm sure," he stated calmly and stopped flying forward, hovering and raising his altitude. "Go!" he shouted back down at them, feeling the power spike and get even darker as it made its way out of the dark pit and up to their level.

"You got it!" Sora exclaimed. The spiky haired teen was panting a little and he noticed the kid next to him and the one in the sky didn't seem tired at all.

Timmy was noticing this too and he decided to give Sora a break, seeing as the other boy wasn't as much of a monster as he and Gohan were. "Hey Wanda, I wish I was in Form Three."

The sheath on his waist held up a hand from seemingly out of nowhere. The wand in her hand glowed for a second and then Timmy was surrounded in a white puff of smoke. Sora and Gohan looked at the boy as the smoke cleared and they were now staring at a man with a similar build to Gohan's father, except taller and even more muscular, though still with the metal additions. "Hop on my back and hold on tight," Timmy commanded in his same high-pitched voice which totally didn't match his new body.

The teenage Keyblade wielder didn't know what Timmy was trying to do, but he wasn't going to argue with him and waste time. Sora jumped up and grabbed both of Timmy's shoulders, while the younger yet taller boy grabbed Sora's legs and stuck them between his body and arms to keep him from falling. "Let's, go!" He shouted and kicked off the ground with such speed that he closed the decently far distance between them and the doors to the castle in a few seconds.

The doors were locked, but the pink barrier didn't surround them like it did the rest of the castle. "Hold on!" Timmy reminded as he lowered his shoulder. Sora held on tight and the two of them smashed through the door and out onto the other side.

When they got inside the first white room, there was no one inside. There were a few scorch marks and broken columns like a battle had been fought in here, but no one to be seen anywhere. "They must have already headed upstairs!" Sora shouted and Timmy looked over at the staircase leading to the next set of doors.

"Then that's where we're headed, let's go!" Timmy exclaimed and started sprinting again. He wasn't as fast in this form as his small Form One, but it was better for carrying a passenger with, and he had wished for it to be stronger because the larger body could handle more energy.

Back outside, Gohan was looking down on Castle Oblivion from above. The dark black hole below the island was bubbling violently as if there was black boiling water below. Long tendrils of darkness kept reaching up and wisping out in the air below the Saiyan teen.

The fourteen year old with glowing golden hair narrowed his eyes as he saw the orange hand reaching up through the darkness. Next came the monster's head, covered in large tentacles that made up the bottom half of its face, while the top half was bumpy and disfigured. The huge body rose up following, and it climbed up onto the island so it was standing behind the large castle.

Cthulhu rose up a leg and it was so big that it easily stepped right over the castle and onto the larger side of the island in front of it. Gohan made a disgusted look at the sight of this monster, but the beast was strong, he could tell that much just from the feel of it.

The orange God-like monster had dark circles coming out the bottoms of its feet. Darkness was seeping out of its mouth like drool, and it was clear the Heartless had taken control of this monster. It looked up with cold red eyes and they seemed to lock onto Gohan's teal Super Saiyan ones.

Cthulhu swung its left arm through the air and the sky around it darkened. The dark clouds above Castle Oblivion spun around so that they centered above the monster's head, and lightning bolts flew out of the sky and crackled around it. The dark sky where Cthulhu's arm flew through started filling with black orbs of darkness.

Heartless creatures started appearing, but they were like none Gohan had seen before. These had dark orange skin and heart shapes in the center of red crosses with black outlines on their chests. They each had a face like Cthulhu only with white eyes and a black area around their eyes.

The monster finally finished swinging its arm across the sky, but by that point, there were hundreds of these mini-Cthulhu Heartless all over the sky, and Gohan could feel powerful dark energies radiating from each one. Each one had the same disgusting tentacles covering their faces. Simultaneously they roared and the ground shook below them. Their shouts seemed to be in pain, and Gohan could understand why as two large bat-like wings ripped out of all their backs.

Cthulhu rose up its massive left arm and pointed at Gohan. As it did, a black orb of darkness formed in front of its hand and grew larger and larger with a dark red core. "Bring it on," Gohan muttered and rose his fists. Then suddenly, the black ball exploded, confusing the boy who was staring at it.

The orb of darkness ripped apart, and then shot forward as a hundred different black tendrils. The mini-Cthulus flapped their wings at the same time and raced forward with the black lines of darkness in between them.

"Shit!" Gohan started flying up to avoid the strands of darkness, but as he looked down, he watched all of the strands curve and start flying up towards him. He swerved to dodge the first two, but then he got cornered between a bunch of them and was hit by three black lines in the left shoulder and chest. Pain seared through his body and he lost his composure for a second, but that was all that was necessary for the other black strands flying past to curve in and all converge on the same point.

Black streams of darkness collided in on Gohan from every direction. The boy couldn't tell which was was up anymore and it wouldn't have mattered because he couldn't find a single direction that was better than the others to dodge to. As the beams of darkness continued to crash into him, the smaller orange Heartless had flown up to him and soared past, clawing at him on their fly-by's.

Gohan spun to the left, and then the right as a deep gash was made on his cheek. He got hit on the left side by two sharp strands of darkness that ripped apart his orange gi this time. It was still hanging on his body by his right shoulder, until another Heartless flew past and clawed it off. "ENOUGH!" Gohan roared and powered up higher, creating a large golden aura that blocked the remaining dark strands, making them bounce off and dissipate, while pushing back the Heartless around him.

His teal eyes snapped open and he rose his clenched fists, opening them into palms and firing a scatter shot of yellow ki blasts. His energy balls shot around the sky and collided with orange flying monsters that tried dodging and flying out of he way. As soon as a ball hit an enemy, it expanded a hundred times into a massive explosion that engulfed the monster.

When all the explosions subsided, Gohan looked around the sky and didn't see a single monster left. He panted a few times and then felt a deep sense of dread inside him. The boy slowly looked down and then wished he hadn't. There were hundreds more of those monsters around the floating island and hovering over the pit of darkness below it. Cthulhu had both arms raised and was holding a larger ball of darkness than before in each hand.

"RRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Cthulu roared at the top of its lungs. The sky trembled and huge bolts of lightning flew down towards the monster as its back tore open and two huge veiny wings spread across the sky. Its wingspread was wider than the island it stood on, and it flapped once to fly up a hundred meters in the sky so it was higher than Gohan, right below the clouds.

The orange God monster crossed its arms and the huge balls of darkness erupted. This time, Gohan knew not to play around with the hundreds of black strands that flew out of the explosions. The blonde haired Saiyan spun around and shot off back over the field between the ocean and Castle Oblivion.

There were still thousands of Heartless on the field that they were able to avoid on their way to the castle the first time, but now had filled in the large path they'd created earlier. Gohan flew over the army of enemies and turned so he was flying backwards. His eyes focused on the hundreds of flying orange monsters coming towards him and the black lines between them that were just as dangerous. "Kame," he started, pulling his hands to his side as he flew backwards. "HAME-" he continued, a blue ball forming and flaring out rapidly around the side of his body.

"HAAAAA!" Gohan pushed his hands forward and at the same time stopped flying back. All the beams of darkness converged on his position since he stopped moving, but as they moved in, they were engulfed by the huge blue beam of light soaring across the battlefield. The beam sucked in all the Heartless monsters flying directly towards him, while the ones on the outer edges spiraled around to flank the boy.

When the miniature versions of Cthulhu got around the the start of the beam however, there was no boy where the blast was shot from. The huge beam had one massive blue ball at the end of it that flew across the sky all the way to the floating monster up above Castle Oblivion. When it got there though, Cthulhu stuck both hands forward and caught the end of the beam in its palms.

The attack stopped moving, and then Cthulhu pushed up and threw the end of the beam up over its head. The monster followed the beam's path with its red eyes, but it didn't expect what happened next. Gohan appeared in front of its face, having flown right behind his Kamehameha wave. The boy had his fist pulled back and he punched it forward right between Cthulhu's eyes.

The monster's head snapped back, and then Gohan spun and kicked it in the side of the temple, throwing it across the sky. It only flew a little away though, because Gohan grabbed it by two of the mouth tentacles, one in each hand. The momentum from the kick made Cthulhu's body snap back when its tentacles were fully extended, and Gohan kicked it again, this time in the right eye. The boy kicked so hard this time that when the monster flew away, its tentacles still in Gohan's hands couldn't handle the strain and were ripped in half.

The demi-Saiyan boy looked coldly at the squirming tentacles he was holding in his hands, and then he threw them after Cthulhu, "I think you forgot these."

The monster flapped its wings once and stopped its momentum across the sky. At Gohan's taunt, it roared and the sky ripped in a massive fissure that poured out lightning like rain, but Gohan was the least bit intimidated. Even as darkness started shrouding the beast giving it a deathly aura and powering it up, Gohan didn't flinch.

Cthulhu shot forward and Gohan did at the same time, punching the orange monster in its right hand as it did the same. The Super Saiyan teen's eyes went wide as he felt his fist collide and not push through, and then even wider as the huge monster pushed harder into it and knocked him backwards.

It swiped with its other hand using it like a claw, but Gohan dodged between two of its fingers. While he flew through, he grabbed the middle finger and spun around it so he was holding it with both arms. The boy bent backwards and pulled the finger with him, making Cthulhu roar in agony as he snapped the finger.

Gohan saw the right hand coming down at him while he stood on the monster's left knuckles, so he lifted up his hands and formed a huge blue ball in the middle of them above his head. "Masenko-HAAA!" He flung the ball at the incoming hand and it exploded in a huge bright light.

When the light went away, Gohan smirked at the sight of a crispy black hand that was too damaged to possibly function properly. He heard a sound coming from Cthulhu and looked back to see what the monster was doing now that its hands were being destroyed. The boy's eyes widened as he stared at the red light coming from behind the tentacles on Cthulhu's face.

All at once, the tentacles flew up as if wind was coming from behind and pushing them forward. With all of the strands out of the way, Gohan saw Cthulhu's mouth for the first time. Rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth filled its mouth, and a huge ball of bright red energy was being formed between its upper and lower lip. "RAAAA!" Cthulhu screamed and the ball shot out like a missile.

 _Too fast,_ Gohan thought, barely having time to cross his arms as the bright red light slammed into him. He was only one Cthulhu's arm length away from the monster's face; being hit at point blank with that attack was too much even for him.

Gohan became engulfed in the red light and the boy shot out of the sky with a trail of smoke behind him. His golden aura fluttered a few times and then faded as his hair turned black. The half-Saiyan teen collided with the field full of Heartless and upon slamming into the ground at full speed he coughed up blood and winced in pain.

The boy's vision was blurry as he stared up at the sky and the dark clouds massed above him. Cthulhu roared victoriously and Gohan could barely see the monster as it flew forward and lifted its arms. As it flew, Heartless formed behind it making a new army for the one Gohan destroyed. This close to the Door to Darkness, the Heartless's power was too strong.

 _There's no end to them,_ the boy thought. He could see dozens of Armored Knights and Large Body Heartless all around him, closing in the circle about to collapse in on him. _It's pointless, no matter how many I destroy, more will just form again._

The Heartless were close now, only a few yards away from him. His eyes were closing and he could see them falling down on him.

...

 _ **"Gohan, where are you going?! You haven't finished your homework young man. I don't care what Natsu and Ben are doing, or how much fun you think it is! Until your homework is done, you will sit right here and do your work. Oh and honey...**_

 _ **I love you."'**_

...

"NO!" Gohan shouted, a blinding golden light surrounding his body and pulsing out in a huge aura that not only pushed back his enemies, but shredded them in the process. "I can't lose here!"

Cthulhu saw his foe getting back up down below and opened its mouth, creating a massive ball of darkness that blew apart and shot several hundred of those black tendrils down at Gohan. They rained down on him, but the boy was surrounded by a ball of raging golden aura. Every one of the dark beams collided with the golden boy and exploded on the ground around him in huge domes of darkness.

The whole field was turned into a huge explosion of darkness, but then through the darkness, a light was seen in the middle of it. "I can't die here!" Gohan shouted, his golden light pulsing and sending all the darkness around him away as he illuminated the field. The boy flew up straight in the air and his aura was so big that it tore apart the skies above him, ripping through the clouds so there was an opening all the way to the blue sky above.

Sunlight flooded down on Gohan and basked him in a Godly glow. Cthulhu stared at his enemy in fury and roared a few times, commanding the army around him to fly forwards together. The powerful demi-Saiyan stayed where he was floating and leaned to the right as the first claw passed by, missing him by inches on his left side. He leaned then to the left and reached up, grabbing the claw aimed for his face as it came close to his ear.

The boy yanked hard on the creature's arm and pulled it in front of his body with his left hand. Then with his right, he shoved a ball of yellow light into its chest and sent the monster flying backwards into the main mass of other creatures where it exploded in a gigantic ball of golden energy.

When the light cleared, nothing remained in the sky except for Gohan and his huge enemy flying above Castle Oblivion.

"Until the people responsible for killing my mother are brought to justice, I won't be brought down." Gohan pledged, pulling his arms to his right side again. "Especially not by some ugly squid-faced beast like you." The fourteen year old growled and clenched his teeth as he poured all of his energy into this next attack. "KAME..."

Cthulhu was beyond the point of anger, and was now filled with such unadulterated God-like fury that the sky above him twisted so it looked like black tornadoes coming out of the clouds when really it was just the darkness flaring about rapidly. Its red eyes glowed brightly and its tentacles snapped outwards as a red light started glowing inside its mouth again.

"HAME..."

Cthulhu roared and a fifty foot diameter red energy ball formed in front of its mouth. Black lightning sparked around it and then in flew forward, reaching Gohan within one second.

The ball collided with the boy in the air who wasn't ready for the attack yet and he was thrown backwards. He could feel it tearing at his body and the darkness was ripping away at his skin, his very being. _Not yet, I'm not done yet!_ He kept his hands at his side in the center of this giant ball of death, and then he pushed forward with all his might. "HAAAAAAAAA!"

A small blue light ignited in the center of Cthulhu's death ball. The monster didn't notice it at first, but then it got bigger and bigger until the huge ball of red looked more purple, and then bluer and bluer until it was just a giant blue light in the sky. The black lightning turned white and sparked out even more furiously than before, as the ball of energy grew twice, then three times in size so it was larger than Cthulhu himself.

"RA?" Cthulhu grunted in surprise as the blue light turned into a beam that flew his direction. It was unstoppable, plowing through the monster and straight through to the other side into the distance.

When the light was gone, the sky had been cleared of all the dark clouds that once filled it. "Good riddance," Gohan muttered and then managed to put a grin on his face. "Now, time to get inside and help the others..." His eyes closed gradually through saying the sentence to himself, and his golden aura faded completely. Gohan fell out of the sky and landed on the field outside of Castle Oblivion, unconscious.

The exhausted child was completely defenseless now, and the Heartless around him were closing in. The group of them jumped and fell on top of the boy. The ground beneath him turned to darkness and strands reached up, grabbing the boy and pulling him down...

 **A/N Yay? Gohan won! XD Hope you enjoyed the fights, even if they seem unresolved at the moment. How will the Titans and Franky defeat Shadow Brother Blood? What's going to happen to Gohan?! Find out soon in the following chapters of NEXUS!**

 ***Cthulhu is a giant orange God of a cult. I was basing my image of him off mainly the South Park use of him, but there are images of him all over the place if you wanna look him up.**

 ****Leave a review please XD**


	18. Nexus 7-3 The Forces of Castle Oblivion

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single character in this story. Even the fodder for main characters will probably be random stormtroopers/ Frieza soldiers/ generic bad guys from other shows. I don't own the names of places either, like Castle Oblivion, Metropolis, Pao, and Port Royal are all places from tv shows/games/ and movies. Anyway, hope you like it!**

 **Nexus 7.3**

 **Castle Oblivion: Third Floor**

"Gohan will take care of the enemies outside and he'll be right behind us," Sora promised the group. "Let's keep moving forward." Everyone nodded at the spiky haired teen and then looked back at the white room they just entered.

"This room looks just like the first one," Ben said in confusion. "Did we go back?"

"No," the grown man wearing a bat costume spoke. "Hades' scorch marks would still be there." Batman had inspected the room immediately upon entering and already discerned it was a new room altogether. "Although it is identical to the first in every aspect."

"Incoming," Mandy interrupted, the short blonde girl holding up her scythe and pointing it in front of her.

"You ready Luffy?" Ace asked his little brother. The older man held up his fists and smirked as he prepared for the enemy.

Luffy grinned back and held up his own fists, "Yeah!"

In the center of the white room, a dark circle emerged on the floor. It was blocking the staircase that led up to the next set of double doors, and they knew they'd have to get past it to keep going. Out of the darkness on the floor, a head appeared and the rest of the body continued to follow it up.

"Uh oh," Batman muttered at the sight of the man's chest as he lifted up into full sight. The rest of their group was staring at the guy who was dressed just as odd as Batman, only his tight costume was a dark blood red. A black lightning bolt was stitched into the middle of the costume and little black bolts were on either side of his head where his ears were probably under the spandex of the costume.

"You know this guy?" Nami questioned the man in black standing on her left. She started turning her head to the side to look at the man she questioned, but by the time she'd turned, Batman was no longer there. Sweat formed all over the orange haired woman's face as she stared at the spot Batman was just in, where the man in red was now standing with his fist punched out.

Nami continued to turn until she stared at the back wall of the room where they just entered from. Batman was indented in a large crater on the wall a few yards away from the door. Pieces of white siding fell around him from the cracks his body formed from slamming into the wall at such a high velocity.

As soon as Batman went flying, most of the other fighters flew into action. The two pirate brothers were up in the air within the second.

"Fire Fist!"

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!"

Both young men punched downwards and their attacks moved faster than most men would be able to dodge. When Luffy's fist crashed down into the floor though, it didn't slam into the dark man's body, but instead harmlessly smashed into the ground and bounced off. Ace's flames engulfed the ground in a large area around where he punched, but still the man easily avoided it.

They watched, or at least attempted to watch as a red streak raced away from the spot they were aiming for. The man was already out of Ace's fire's range when he appeared for a split second in front of Aokiji. The former admiral was planning on catching the faster fighter by using his ice to encase his feet, however he could barely follow the red blur with his eyes, let alone make out the man's actual figure or where he would be next.

The red suited figure spun at lightning speed and landed a kick to the side of Aokiji's head. Kuzan was expecting the attack, but expecting it didn't help him dodge at all. The foot collided with his head and the power of the man's Ice Ice Fruit tried to kick in and turn him into ice. However, pain coursed through Kuzan's body instead and he found himself unable to transform as the foot coated in darkness collided with him.

Kuzan flew across the room and right past a sprinting Ben who lifted up his watch and shouted, "Hero time!" He brought his hand down on the device and a green light surrounded him. A second later the glow was gone and Ben was nowhere in sight.

Nami was spinning her head around trying to watch what was going on as she slowly stumbled backwards, but she did manage to witness Ben's transformation. When the green light was gone she blinked a few times in disbelief and then her eyebrows narrowed and she screamed, "How is that going to help us!" at the three inches tall gray alien with big bug-eyes and a look of shock on his face.

"Grey Matter?!" Ben exclaimed and looked down at his hands. "I wanted XLR8!" his attempt to transform into his fastest alien failed and instead the boy stared straight ahead in fear with sweat pouring down his face as suddenly two dark red legs were standing in front of him. The boy was midway through looking up when the enemy started stomping down at him, but despite the insanely fast stomp, the man only got halfway when a fist collided with his stomach.

The man wearing the tight costume got lifted off his feet and thrown backwards several feet before landing and instantly disappearing from most people's sights again. Ben looked up and stared wide-eyed at the floating muscular man holding out an extended fist, and wearing a pink hat.

Timmy Turner cast his eyes to the left and then darted them to the right as he followed the enemy around the room. _This larger form is stronger but it's not as fast as my smaller one,_ the boy thought as he continued to barely follow the Heartless man with his eyes as the guy darted around the room to stay invisible to everyone else.

"Where is he?!" Ace shouted, a millisecond before a fist collided with his left cheek and sent him tumbling across the floor.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted. The rubber pirate suddenly felt something coming towards him with his Observational Haki, but before he could raise his arms to block, two feet slammed into his chest and kicked twenty times before one really hard one sent him flying.

"Let's go small stuff," Nami whispered to Grey Matter as she scooped him up and ran with him in one hand while she held her Clima-Tact in the other.

The enemy came running at Timmy Turner again and the child rose his left arm, blocking the first kick that flew at him and then retaliating with a right kick of his own. However, his enemy was faster and dropped under the kick, before punching up and grazing Timmy's chin as the tall boy tried to lean backwards.

Suddenly the man in red jumped backwards and it was just in time as a small shuriken shaped like a bat flew right in front of Timmy Turner, missing the boy's enemy by an inch. The enemy backed off and stopped moving for a second as he turned his head to the back wall where the crater no longer had an injured Batman in it. The hero was standing in a fighting stance now, not far from where the insanely fast fighters were duking it out.

It was only the prior knowledge Bruce Wayne had of this enemy who appeared in front of him that kept the hero from getting knocked out in one hit. He had leaned backwards prior to the attack hitting him to lessen the blow as it collided with his head. Still, it hurt like Hell.

Luffy was lying with his back leaned up against the white wall on the left side of the room and his face felt very wet. He also couldn't see out his left eye and he reached up with a hand, touching his face and then putting the hand in front of him to see it covered in red.

"Shit," Ace muttered as he staggered back up on his feet. "What's with these guys?" He looked over at his younger brother, and Luffy saw his brother watching him so he jumped back up on his feet twice as fast.

 _Even in Gear Second, he's too fast,_ Luffy looked across the room to where the enemy was standing and looking around at the heroes. His red costume went up and over his head like a hood that came down over his face as well and worked as a mask. The only thing it didn't cover was his mouth, and now the man opened wide into a glowing white smile that creeped out the group surrounding him.

"Incoming!" Mandy shouted and pointed at the stairs behind the enemy where four large black circles suddenly appeared. The girl in the black cloak could feel her scythe tingle every time the Heartless were emerging, and she glanced down at it wondering something before being snapped out of her thoughts as a person's body was standing directly in front of her. _Shit!_ the girl tried raising her scythe but the man had already reached out and grabbed it by the shaft.

He held it there and pulled back his fist in a blur of red light. The blonde haired girl's eyes went wide and her mouth started to drop as this man had gotten to her and taken away her ability to attack in the same second.

Timmy had lost sight of his opponent when he was momentarily distracted by the Heartless behind him. The four black circles were releasing four blue and black lion Heartless with huge plate-like manes, and while the boy was watching them emerge, his foe vanished. When he looked to his left, the man was mid-swing, about to hit the only girl Timmy had met his age in years. "Noo-" he was cut short from his shout as suddenly someone else was between Mandy and her foe.

The twelve year old boy hovering in the air above Mandy's head punched his fist out and hit the taller man with five lightning fast punches before spinning and kicking him across the face and making him release his grip on Mandy's scythe. The boy in the bright red costume with a yellow 'i' sewn on the center of it landed on the ground in front of Mandy with his fist pushed down on the floor. Dash snapped his head up and glared at his foe who stopped skidding and glared back at him with cold glowing white eyes.

"You guys, keep going." Dash said, trying to be brave despite the bead of sweat coming down the left side of his face.

"Dash, you can't-" Ben started. The older boy's voice was high pitched because of his small alien form but he still sounded serious. Grey Matter looked across the room at his close friend from his place in Nami's left hand.

"I'm the only one who can," he countered.

Sora was on the other side of the room with his Keyblade out, but he was more focused on his injured friends than on the two fast fighters. "Cure," the boy called out. The enemy in the center of the room saw the blood on Luffy's face disappear while Sora moved on to the pirate's brother.

Dash saw the flicker of his enemy's eyes, and then sprinted to the right, jumping up and punching at the enemy who lifted up a hand and caught the punch. He grabbed Dash's hand and spun around, throwing the kid, but Dash hit the ground and instantly flew back forward at amazing speeds, colliding with his opponent and kicking for the man's stomach, only for him to dodge and elbow down at Dash. The elbow hit Dash on the top of the head and the kid crashed down into the floor. Dash winced in pain with his eyes closed, but they shot open and he propelled himself back off the ground in an uppercut that slammed into his enemy's chin and lifted him off the ground.

"I can't believe it," Batman stated as Sora healed his injuries as well. The teen with spiky brown hair looked where Batman was watching where two blurs of red crashed into each other over and over in the center of the room until they separated leaving a panting Dash closer to them and their aggravated enemy on the other side closer to the stairs. _He's keeping up with the Flash, this kid is more amazing than I thought._

Dash was breathing heavily, but he was doing so while thinking hard about something Riku told him once during their training. _**"...no, you have it all wrong. Just because you were born with this power, doesn't mean you don't have to work at it. Your super suit might be strong, but someday someone will be faster, they'll hit you harder than that suit can protect you from. When that day comes, I want you to be able to defend yourself..."**_ Dash's heavy breathing stopped all at once and his eyes closed. _That's why I never stopped training, even after you and Ben left. Even when I found my family, when my dad told me he would protect me, when I thought we were safe, I never stopped. And now,_ the boy's eyes snapped open and he glared at the incredibly fast man who was already mid-sprint at him, _I'm gonna win!_ Dash ducked down under the supersonic punch soaring at him and being already two feet shorter than the man in front of him, he managed to evade it. He sprinted under the punch towards the man's left leg and grabbed it with both hands, while not stopping his sprint.

"GOOO!" Dash yelled as he sprinted full speed across the room and started doing circles while dragging the taller man behind him. The Flash couldn't find a moment to regain his balance, but Dash knew he wouldn't be able to drag around a man twice his size at full speed for long, he wasn't his father after all.

The group didn't need to be told a second time by the voice of the kid who just disappeared from their sight along with their main enemy. Luffy pumped himself back into Second Gear and raced forward, demolishing two of the lion Heartless at the bottom of the staircase while Sora rushed over and threw his Keybalde through another. After it flew through, it bounced back to the Keybalde bearer and he spun around, slicing through the fourth one and doing a four hit combo that tore it up.

The path was clear, but at the top of the stairs in front of the door, more black circles were emerging on the ground and small dog-like Heartless monsters were coming up through them. They all started rushing forward with Sora and Luffy in the lead taking out every Shadow that came before them. Nami looked back when she was halfway up the stairs to see Timmy stop and look back. "What is it?" she asked him.

"You guys go on ahead," the boy who looked more like a man said. The tall muscular figure in the pink hat looked back at the floor behind them, "I'll help Dash take care of this guy." Timmy started running back down the stairs, but Dash saw him while he was running laps with his baggage in tow.

"What are you doing?!" Dash yelled, his arms and legs sore and tired from dragging around this man for the last ten seconds. He could feel his speed going down and he dug his heels into the ground while the man bounced behind him, picking it up while his muscles burned. He lifted up his head while he continued to sprint, "They need you upstairs! We have no idea how many more floors there are!"

Timmy stopped at the bottom of the stairs and the other fighters who just finished clearing the staircase and reached the doors looked back too. Dash stopped running feeling he was getting to a point where he wouldn't be able to keep fighting if he kept running for much longer, and he whipped his arms forward as he did. The sudden jolt of stopping, along with Dash's tug, threw the Flash like a speeding projectile into the opposite side of the room where he collided with the wall and shook the place.

"And Ben," Dash shouted while everyone stared down, amazed at the blonde boy. The incredible twelve year old looked back up the stairs and continued, "get Riku back."

The little grey alien in Nami's hand started blinking red and he jumped out of her palm. While he was in the air, he transformed back into a kid in green pants and a black shirt. He landed at the top of the stairs looking down at his friend right in the eyes and smiled, "You got it." Ben turned around and ran through the doorway without looking back. He had full confidence in his younger friend behind him and as he ran up the stairs he thought, _I've got to make it to the top. No matter what._

Timmy looked across the room at the smaller boy who was panting pretty hard and the kid in the pink hat made his decision. "Wanda," he whispered and turned around, running up the stairs after the rest of the group that was starting to make their way out of the room. "I wish Dash was much stronger," he finished.

The sheath at his waist hesitated for a moment before complying, lifting up a wand that glowed bright and then dimmed very fast. The pink color of the sheath faded to a more grayish pink and Wanda spoke in a broken up voice while Timmy kept jogging up the stairs. "Careful, with your wishes Sport, I don't know- how much magic we'll need on the higher floors."

"I know," he replied to her, closing his eyes and grimacing. The tall muscular boy whispered, "Switch back to Form 1." His command was answered rather quickly and the man turned back into a child, still with metal legs and only one real arm. The young boy stopped running up the stairs and started flying instead, catching up to Ben at the front of the pack with Sora and Luffy on either side.

"How many more floors are there?" Timmy asked Sora who was running underneath him on his left.

The spiky haired teen looked up and saw Timmy flying above them staring forward deep in thought. "I don't remember. The last time I was here I lost all my memories the higher up I got in the castle."

"What?!" Ben and Luffy exclaimed at the kid running on their left.

"Don't worry," Sora told them with a smile on his face, "I got them back in the end. Anyway, it hasn't been happening this time... well, at least I don't think it is." The teen suddenly had a really puzzled look on his face. "What if I don't remember forgetting? Hmmm," Sora slowed down and scratched his chin thoughtfully while the others stared at him in disbelief.

"So, we might be losing our memories right now?" Ace questioned him. "We would only forget unimportant stuff right?"

"Yeah, we wouldn't forget about our friends and family would we?" Ben asked, getting slightly worried.

"No way would I forget about my nakama," Luffy stated and crossed his arms defiantly.

Sora looked ashamed, "That's what I thought too," he paused and clenched his eyes tightly. "But by the top floor, I'd forgotten Riku and Kairi, Donald, Goofy, The King, I forgot about Tidus, Wakka, Selphie... everyone." His voice got quieter the more he spoke and he couldn't remember why he'd forgotten. All he could recall was the moment before he fell asleep for a year, when all his memories came flooding back to him.

Nami took a step backwards and her mind flashed to images of her mother, Bellemere, her sister Nojiko, and Gen too. Ace was thinking back on Sabo, and Luffy, on Whitebeard and all his missing crewmates. Batman thought about his father and mother, and even Aokigi started thinking about Smoker and his fellow Marines who became good friends of his whom he couldn't imagine forgetting.

Timmy and Wanda both started thinking about Cosmo and couldn't bear to think about forgetting him. Mandy pretended like she couldn't care less, but somehow Billy's annoying face managed to appear in her imagination.

Ben thought of his Grandpa and of Gwen and everyone in Pao Town. Then, he thought about Riku. All the other images left his mind and his face turned into one of pure determination. He looked around at the others and saw all the hesitant looks on their faces. "It doesn't matter," he said and they all looked up at him. "I promised Natsu and Dash I'd save Riku, so that's what I'm going to do. Whether or not I lose my memories, or have already started losing them, that doesn't matter! Because I know, in my heart, I could never fully forget the people closest to me."

Sora looked up at Ben and smiled himself, "You're right, they were always right here, the whole time." He put his hand over his chest and the two pirate brothers next to him looked at each other and then smiled.

"Shishishi, then let's go." Luffy said and they all looked at the young man as he reached back behind his head and grabbed his hat. Luffy placed the hat on top of his messy black hair and grinned, looking Ben straight in the eye. "Let's go kick Ansem's ass, and get our friends back!"

"Yeah!" Ben, Nami, Timmy, and Sora exclaimed.

Mandy frowned at the group, but the corners of the girl's lips lifted just a slight amount. Batman chuckled at himself for being worried in the first place, and then laughed a little harder at the fact that he was actually encouraged by that whole little "friends in your heart" speech.

The group started running up the stairs again to the next doorway up above them. The winding staircase was just like every one before, leading around the black room in a large circle with every step seemingly floating in place, disconnected from the one before it. "Didn't it seem like the castle was shorter from outside?" Mandy questioned as they were nearing the next door. "In this staircase alone I feel like we've gone higher than the ceiling should be."

"It's because of this place," Timmy said as he continued running up the stairs. "Each of these doors has been bringing us to a different plane." _It's as if Castle Oblivion really is connected to the outside worlds..._

"Get ready!" Sora shouted as he raced forward towards the next door. Two black monstrous heads were sticking out of the doorway and the spot where they connected had a red heart symbol on it, marking the beast as a Heartless. It opened its mouths and purple light emanated from deep in their throats.

The group sprinting up the stairs ducked, jumped, and dodged as two purple beams flew out towards them.

Kuzan leapt up in the air and crossed his arms, ice spreading across them while four large tridents formed in the air in front of him. "Partisan!" he yelled and the ice weapons flew forward, two colliding with each dog-like head.

Ace jumped up in the air following Kuzan's attack and the shirtless man with the Whitebeard tattoo on his back lifted both of his arms and pointed his index fingers forward while lifting his thumbs up to the ceiling. "Higan!" he shouted and dozens of flaming bullets fired from his hands at the door, knocking the two dark heads around as Sora sprinted in front of them all with his Keyblade risen above his head.

"Wisdom Form!" the boy yelled, engulfing his body with white light. When the light subsided, his clothing had changed from mainly black with red highlights to a bright blue jacket and pants with a black outline on the front of his waist and a black undershirt under the blue jacket.

The monster on the door roared with both of its heads and a shockwave flew off of it, pushing back the fighters and making them cover their faces with their arms. Sora got knocked backwards and then recovered in midair with a shockwave rippling off of his body while bright blue lights shimmered around him. He flew through the air with a blue aura following him as he pointed his Keyblade forward.

"Whoa," Ben muttered as he moved his crossed arms down and watched Sora spin between two beams of darkness that flew out of the wall, spiraling around in midair while pointing his Keyblade forward and firing out little beams of white light rapid fire at the door. When these lights slammed into the door they exploded violently and the continuous volley made the two dark heads tremble and then fall.

A large glowing red heart emerged from the center point between the two heads and it lifted up in the air before disappearing in a ball of darkness. The heads started to shrivel up, darkness fading off of them, but Sora continued to fire his Keyblade while he soared up the stairs, and then he held it forward, the blade shaking violently as a red light grew and grew at the end of it. "FIRE!" Sora yelled. The end of his Keyblade glowed much brighter and then two huge streams of flames flew off of it, twisting around each other over and over until they slammed into the door.

The group of heroes ran forward and dove through the smoke of the explosion, right through to the other side. The intense magic powered up by Sora's Wisdom Form blasted the destroyed door right off its hinges, allowing the group to pass through the doorway unhindered.

Sora landed on the other side of the door with Timmy flying right above him. Ben ran forward with Mandy flying forward on her scythe and they came up on the teenage Keyblade bearer's left side. Nami and Batman came up on Sora's right side, running ahead on the sandy courtyard they emerged in much like the last. They stopped when they saw the massive palace before them and everyone started looking around in amazement at the city around them.

"Agrabah," Sora whispered with a feeling of nostalgia.

Luffy and Ace came up behind Sora on either side of him, Luffy behind Ben and Ace standing behind Nami. Finally Aokigi walked into the room, the ten foot tall man towering over the others and staring around at this desert city in awe as well. The rubber pirate in the straw hat looked at Sora, "You've been here before right?"

"Yeah," Sora responded. _Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie,_ Sora smiled at the memory of his friends and glad he could still remember them. He was still slightly worried about what he mentioned about losing memories before.

Nami looked around and she grabbed her Clima Tact tightly in her hands, "So where's the enemy?" she questioned, looking around for him or her.

"Who cares?!" Ben said and pointed across the courtyard at the white double doors to the palace that looked very similar to the ones back at the Olympus Colosseum. Instead of leading inside the building, he had a good feeling they would open up to another winding white staircase in a black void. Ben shouted, "Let's head upstairs before he-" the boy stopped talking as the two doors to the palace slowly opened up.

Walking out of the palace as if it was a completely normal thing to do, were two men. One of them had a brown suit on and short trimmed brown hair. He had a confident smirk on his face and walked forward to the edge of the palace porch where a flight of white stairs led down to the courtyard. "Those are the fools you're so worried about?" Giovanni questioned loudly enough for "the fools" to hear.

Luffy frowned and narrowed his eyes at the man, and then at the guy standing next to him who was at the top of the pirate's list of people whose asses he needed to kick. " _Ansem_ ," he growled at the tan-skinned man with long white hair standing next to Giovanni with his arms calmly folded in front of his chest.

Ansem's yellow eyes darted over the group waiting on the sand with the city of Agrabah all around them. His lips curved up into a wicked smile and he started laughing, lifting up his arms at his sides. "I thought perhaps they would have all four of the Super Saiyans here with them, but it seems I was mistaken to have even been concerned." his voice turned mocking since he knew they could all hear him, "How disappointing."

"Don't underestimate us," Mandy growled at the guy, giving him a nasty look from inside the hood of her black cloak.

Ansem himself was wearing a white cloak that turned gray the higher up his body they looked. He wore black boots and a white shirt that was unbuttoned near the top showing off his muscular chest and the red Heartless symbol imprinted on his own skin. "You've done well making it this far in Castle Oblivion, but I assure you this is as far as you will get." The tan-skinned man turned around and started walking back into the doorway with a grin on his face.

Giovanni looked over the group once more and then chuckled to himself, turning around and walking back towards the doors as well.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ben yelled. The boy started sprinting forward, but he wasn't the only one.

Everyone else started charging across the courtyard together, some running faster than others. The boy in the green pants shouted out, "Give Riku back!" Ben was yelling at the top of his voice, but Sora and Luffy started shouting the same thing and they drowned each other out.

Timmy was the fastest one in the group and he was across the courtyard in a matter of seconds. The doors to the palace were closing and he was about to reach them, but he didn't get to them in time before they closed. Once the doors clicked shut, all Hell broke loose in Agrabah.

The Royal Palace exploded in a massive pillar of lava that shot up into the sky and sent a shockwave shooting out from the palace strong enough to throw Timmy across the courtyard, hitting the ground and dragging a trench all the way back to the main group who stopped in their tracks and stared forward in a mix of horror and awe.

"EEEHAHAHA!" An insane laugh bellowed through the city. The heroes clamped their ears shut as the screeching laugh threatened to pierce their eardrums.

Sora recognized the voice and although the boy was struggling to stay where he was standing against the fast flowing wind trying to push him back, he managed to look up at the pillar of lava and the large red body it started swirling around. "JAFAR!" Sora yelled up at the sky as the huge red genie continued to laugh in his insane voice.

"I never thought I'd get my revenge in a place like this, boy!" Jafar roared down at the courtyard down below.

Meanwhile, Timmy was pulling himself out of the trench in the ground and the boy didn't look any worse for the wear, despite only being a few yards away from the palace when it exploded. He looked ahead at the doors to the building and despite all the surrounding walls being blown apart, the doors remained standing. Sora had put a lot of strength into knocking down the last two doors, but those were already weakened from several attacks, still, Timmy felt those doors in front of him wouldn't break as easily. _What would happen if they did? Would the worlds get connected? No, if so then we've already done that by breaking the last ones. Either way..._ "Everyone," Timmy yelled and lifted his head, staring up at the giant red monster in the sky above the broken, burning palace. "Keep going to the top! I'll stop him here."

Jafar's laughs got even harder at the sound of this. "You? Stop me? HAHAHA! Insolent brat, I am an unstoppable genie! Nothing you do could possibly defeat me!"

Sora hated to agree, but he doubted even the famed Timmy Turner could handle this on his own. "Everyone start going," Sora shouted, his clothes turning back to normal from his expired Wisdom Form. "I have an idea," the boy promised as a few of them looked at him hesitantly, not wanting to leave them with such a powerful enemy.

"They're right, we have to keep going to have a chance at winning." Batman agreed. They still had no idea how many floors remained, but the chances of this being the second to last one were slim.

The man in black started running towards the burning palace, but Jafar wasn't going to make it easy. Two huge meteors formed in front of the massive red genie's hands and started descending for the courtyard in front of the doorway.

The heroes down below stared up at these huge flaming meteors that looked unstoppable. Sora grinned at the huge rocks though and he lifted his Keyblade, "Genie, I summon you!" Being in Agrabah reminded him of his funny old friend. He knew the blue genie was exactly the right one to face this enemy.

Sora's Keyblade started shaking and then it shot white lights out all over the place as it flew out of his hands. The end of the Keyblade started releasing a huge stream of blue smoke that merged together into a large blue genie with a smile and a big black beard on his face. "HEEEYYYOOO!" The Genie spun around and leaned down so his face was right in front of Sora's, the two smiling at each other.

"Genie! I need you to-"

"SORA?!" Genie exclaimed at the top of his lungs, which was incredibly loud. "I can't believe it! I haven't seen you for ages!" Genie looked up for a second and saw the city of Agrabah around him, "We're in Agrabah?! But I was just in Agrabah, and it wasn't so... red..." Genie looked up and his eyes flew out of his head as his mouth dropped.

"Talk later Genie, I need you to help stop Jafar!" Sora yelled.

"Jafar?!" Genie exclaimed in a panic. "But he's been missing for two years! Wait a second, this isn't Agrabah!"

"GENIE!" Sora yelled, the meteors very close to slamming into them all now.

The large blue man's lower body was very thin and got wider the closer to his waist you looked, with an orange sash around his midriff, the only piece of clothing on him. He looked up and wound up one of his blue fists, turning it into a huge hammer, "Batter up!" he yelled.

As Genie was swinging up, some of the other fighters couldn't wait any longer and were attacking themselves.

Jafar was laughing his head off as he looked down at the tops of his meteors, watching as his enemies got destroyed beneath him with very little effort on his part. Right when they were about to hit the ground, the two meteors stopped moving, and Jafar's laugh quelled in his throat.

The hundred foot red genie had pure yellow eyes and a set of sharp teeth in his huge mouth. His beard was pointy and his black hair on top of his head was tied up into a ponytail. Jafar glared down, looking closer at his meteors. His yellow eyes opened wider at the sight of the one on the right splitting in half vertically, revealing a young boy below it in a pink hat holding up a golden sword in his right hand.

The left meteor started lifting back up in the sky while the one on the right got sliced up in half several more times in different directions. Genie's hammer pushed the meteor high up in the air, but it was going to have to come back down sometime, so Aokigi jumped up in the sky and extended his arm out towards it. A thin stream of ice shot out from his fingertips and hit the large meteor, instantly covering it in a thick sheet of ice that put out the flames and turned it into a massive ball of ice.

Timmy flew up in the air between all the pieces of the meteor he sliced apart and punched forward with his metal arm at the newly frozen meteor in front of Jafar. The ice ball flew forward looking like it was going to slam straight into Jafar's chest, but the huge genie shoved both of his arms out and a pillar of lava shot out of his hands, blasting through the ice ball as if it were nothing. The lava shot straight towards Timmy and Kuzan, but Genie flew up in the air in between them and the attack and lifted up his hands, creating a huge blue shield that blocked the attack.

"Genie," Jafar mused in an interested voice, "where did you crawl out from under? You turned me into an all powerful genie, you know you can't stop me." Jafar started laughing harder as he increased the power of his lava stream, and Genie got pushed back a little with cracks forming on his large blue shield. However, his shield fulfilled its purpose as Timmy and Kuzan had time to drop down out of the sky and away from the range of the attack.

"Genie! Stay back and help defeat Jafar!" Sora yelled and Genie looked down, his eyes turning as large as saucers when he saw where Sora was. The teenage Keyblade wielder was standing in the doorway of the broken palace of Agrabah.

Jafar looked down too, then stopped his lava attack and roared in fury. "Get back here you insolent wretches!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Not a chance," Sora chided right back, smirking up at the huge genie above him. The others had already ran through the doorway and were waiting on the other side for the last of them to get through.

Aokiji landed down on the sand in front of where the palace once stood and he calmed his breathing. He was wearing a large green jacket that extended almost down to his feet, a white undershirt, and long black pants that covered up his missing left leg. He hadn't mentioned it to Timmy, but he understood the kid next to him better than most. The only reason he was able to stand upright at the moment was the leg made of ice he was standing on, having lost it to an enemy much like the one he was facing right now. "Oi!" he shouted towards the doors of the palace where the others had already run through.

"Aokiji!" Luffy yelled out the door at the former admiral who wasn't running after them. Ace was surprised his brother cared about the Marine leader, but it had been a few years, he supposed even a friendship between a former Navy soldier and a pirate could have formed.

Kuzan chuckled at the old name he used to go by. Those pirates never seemed to be able to get it right, no matter how many times he told them he didn't go by it anymore. "Don't stop," the former admiral called out. He bent down and slammed his arms down on the ground, creating a massive ice wall that curved up and around the doorway of the palace, blocking it off as Jafar punched down.

The "all-powerful" genie's fist got stopped by the powerful ice wall and he roared in aggravation. Genie spun around in the air and stopped right above Timmy and Kuzan's heads. The three of them looked up at Jafar and got ready for the battle of a lifetime.

Inside the ice dome, Sora turned around and started up the magical white staircase in the next dark stairwell. He was the second to last one to head up, while Nami stayed back for another minute, staring through the translucent ice at the small child/muscular man who looked so different from when she first met him on this strange world. "Timmy!" she yelled, her voice barely carrying through the ice to the boy on the other side. Timmy's head turned towards her and Wanda looked over as well at the orange haired woman in the opened doorway. "Don't you dare lose," Nami ordered him, making it sound like Jafar would be the least of his worries if he lost.

"Yes ma'am," Timmy shouted back at her with a smile on his face and a bead of sweat rolling down his left cheek.

The light pink sheath on Timmy's waist smiled warmly as she looked over at the woman in the ice. _Thank you Nami, you're a really sweet girl._ Wanda then poofed out of her sheath form and into fairy form, floating next to the nervous looking genie in the air. All four of them stared up at an enraged Jafar who was pissed about letting Sora escape.

Nami turned and ran after the rest of their friends, but as she did, she closed her eyes, _I could never forgive myself if something happened to you Timmy. Please, please be okay._

 **A/N Hey guys! So we get two more battles set up! I tried to make the timing realistic, so each battle won't happen while the others are running up to the next flight of stairs. So far only Gohan's battle and Fairy Tail's battle has finished, while the others are just getting started on theirs. The main group heads up for the fifth floor. Who will be awaiting them up there? Who will be the next to stay behind and fight? Find out next time on NEXUS!**

 **DC: Flash, Batman**

 **Incredibles: Dash**

 **Billy and Mandy: Mandy, Billy XD**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Castle Oblivion, Jafar, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Genie, Aladdin, Jasmine, Ansem**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy**

 **One Piece: Ace, Luffy, Nami, Nojiko, Bellemere, Gin, Whitebeard, Sabo, Kuzan, Smoker**

 **Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Grandpa Max**

 **Pokemon: Giovanni**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu**

 **And I think that's all the characters who were mentioned... hope you enjoyed! 'Till next time!**


	19. Nexus 7-4 Reinforcements have Arrived

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy, Hercules, Ben 10, DBZ, Teen Titans, Batman, or Pokemon... which are the only ones in this chapter I think. So ummm, enjoy!**

 **Nexus 7.4**

The remaining fighters ran up the stairs together and Sora looked around at them. They were losing members left and right and he doubted there were only two or three rooms left. "I have good news and bad news," the spiky haired teen started and the others looked at him while they continued to run up the floating white stairs in this realm of darkness.

"What's the good news?" Ace asked.

Sora looked back down the stairs, "Genie mentioned that Jafar had been missing for two years, so that means the Agrabah we saw downstairs wasn't the real thing."

"Alright, but why is that good news?" Nami asked the teen.

"Because," Sora continued with a smile, "that means the outside worlds are still there." Everyone looked at him confused for a second, but they slowly started to comprehend what that meant. The boy continued, "I thought when all of us from different worlds got pulled together on the same planet that something must have happened to my world, but now I think my world is still out there somewhere. Only, only some of the people from each world got taken from it, I think."

"But why some of us and not others?" Ben asked as he looked over his shoulder. "Why my grandpa? Why Gwen? Why me?"

"I... I don't know," Sora admitted.

Batman nodded his head and thought about what the brown haired boy said. "It makes sense," the Dark Knight said. "But what's the bad news?"

Sora almost hit himself for getting lost in the good news and forgetting about the realization he came to. The door to the next floor was getting closer and following the pattern, this next one was going to be the identical white room that alternated between the rooms of other worlds so far. "We still don't know how much farther we have to go," the teen said, "so for now on, only one person can stay in each room. Two at most."

The others looked at each other and Mandy nodded her head calmly. "It makes sense," she said, "I'll take the next room." The group looked at the girl who was riding the Grim Reaper's scythe as it flew up the stairs. "No matter what's in there, you keep running and get to the next floor."

"Wow Mandy," Nami said in amazement. Ever since meeting the little girl at the first meeting to take on the NEG, she'd been aggravated by how cold and angry the child was all the time. This was the first time she'd seen her be anything but a selfish, heartless brat the whole time she'd known her.

Mandy grimaced deeper, "Don't get me wrong, this is only to get Billy and Grim back. Whose going to do my bidding without those two idiots around?" The girl kept flying forward and she started speeding up faster than the rest of them.

 _Say that all you want,_ Nami thought to herself while Mandy reached the door up ahead. _I know you really care for them, you can't hide it under that frown of yours._

"Yosh! Good luck Mandy!" Luffy shouted up to her and ran straight up the stairs to the door that Mandy just barged through. He was planning on continuing on without pause, but he had to stop for a moment to watch the girl who was soaring through the air with red beams shooting out the end of her scythe.

She was attacking a boy who was flying straight at her while engulfed in blue flames. He had black hair under the blue aura and large pointy ears, while his eyes were pure white and his mouth glowed white in a wide smile from ear to ear. He had a black jacket on under his blue flames but it was open in the middle revealing his light skinned chest that was taking a much darker tone with him being a Heartless. He had a red heart shape tattooed on the center of his chest with black lines making an 'X' through the center of it.

The flame engulfed teen flew towards Mandy but got hit by two beams of red light and thrown back across the room. He collided with a white marble pillar and crashed straight through it, slamming into the wall on the other side. When the dust cleared though, he was perfectly fine, standing on the wall with his legs bent. The boy shot off the wall like a missile and punched at Mandy, but she turned her scythe at just the right moment and his fist was blocked by the side of the blade.

Dark bluish black flames shot out around the girl, but black flames of her own appeared around her and the black hood over her head came off. Her eyes were red and the two peaks of her blonde hair that normally looked like horns were pointed even further up now with actual black horns sticking out. The power of the scythe was flooding into her and she pushed back against the boy's fist, turning her blade to try and cut him too.

"Luffy, keep going," Ace shouted back to his brother who was staring up at the awesome battle.

Luffy looked back down at his brother who was running twenty feet ahead of him with Sora and the others and he remembered he wasn't supposed to stop. He started running but looked up and watched the two battle it out as he crossed the floor. "Wow, Mandy's a lot stronger than I thought," he mentioned with a grin on his face.

The stairs leading up to the next winding staircase didn't take long to ascend and the group reached the next white doors pretty quickly compared to the previous floors. The Shadow demon kid saw the group about to leave the room he was protecting and he kicked off the ceiling, propelling himself towards the door as fast as he could.

"Not so fast!" Mandy yelled over at him and she swung her scythe through the air. As her blade cut through the air, it literally cut the air, ripping a hole that cracked out to the sides of the room.

Sora opened up the doors and looked back to beckon the rest of the group through. When he looked back, his jaw slowly dropped and the others turned around as well only to drop their jaws too. The blue flame engulfed fighter was no longer flying towards them, but instead turned back and staring at the portal created in the center of the room. It quickly turned the white room into a much darker color as all the light was dragged into the hole in the air. Something was moving around inside the dark hole that was swirling with green and red colors, and suddenly an enormous eye opened on the other side of the portal, looking into the room.

"Come on," Batman said to the others, while still staring at the portal himself. He finally pried his eyes away from this terrifying power and looked through the doorway at the stairs on the other side. "We have to keep going."

"Y-Yeah," Nami said, still staring at the rip in the universe, unable to look away. Luffy finally looked away and grabbed Nami by the arm, pulling her along with him as he started running through the door as well.

As soon as they got on the other side of the door, it was clear their enemies were done playing around. They did not want this group getting any higher up in the castle, and the hundreds of Heartless soldiers guarding the stairs made this painfully obvious.

"What do we do?" Nami asked as she looked up at hundreds of Armored Knights, Large Bodies, Yellow, Red, Blue, and Green flying Heartless that could each control magic. Big red Heartless as big as the Large Bodies, only these could use fire magic, stood underneath flying solider Heartless and ghosts with the dark red heart symbols on them as well. The orange haired woman looked around at them all and running up this narrow, winding staircase seemed impossible with all these monsters in the way.

Luffy stepped forward and stuck his thumb in his mouth, "We fight," he said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Third Gear, Bone Balloon: Giganto Pistol!" His hand turned enormous and he punched it up the stairs, plowing through dozens of enemies who had nowhere to dodge. The Heartless faced a giant hand that was wider than the staircase itself and taller than the flying Heartless could escape to above in the time it took to throw the punch.

"You hear us Ansem?!" Ben shouted up the stairs past all the Heartless to where he knew the tan-skinned man was watching. "We're coming!"

* * *

"It doesn't look like they're going to be stopped here," Giovanni observed as he watched the hologram in the center of the table where their enemies were running up the stairs batting away Heartless like flies.

The three men sitting at the table watched as the Keyblade wielder sliced through a dozen more enemies with a spinning attack in midair that sent flying slashes out in every direction. "Ohhh," the one sitting across from Ansem complained, throwing his arms up in the air. "Dang that Sora, always getting in the way. Why I oughta-" Pete stood up and turned around angrily, walking a few steps towards the door. "I'm gonna go put that brat in his place."

Ansem chuckled from his seat and stood up, walking around the table towards his associate. He only tolerated Pete because Maleficent said he had potential, but to tell the truth, he didn't see it. "Allow me to help you," Ansem said as he walked right up behind Pete, holding up his right arm and forming his black and red Keyblade in it.

"I don't need none of your stinking help-" Pete turned around mid-sentence and the blade in the man's hand stuck itself straight into his chest. "Huh?" he stumbled backwards and the blade left his heart, but it had done it's job, unlocking the darkness in his heart and releasing its full power. "This strength!" the fat cat exclaimed, holding up his arms that started seeping out darkness.

"Go, prove yourself worthy to take Maleficent's place," The Lord of Darkness commanded his subordinate. He was still disappointed that Maleficent failed to return to Castle Oblivion after his retreat, and he had no knowledge of her whereabouts, whether she be dead or alive. However, perhaps Pete would prove himself here to not be a total waste of his time.

"Yes sir!" Pete said, saluting Ansem and then turning around with a huge smirk on his face. "And once I'm done with the brat," the cat whispered to himself, "I'll be coming back up here for you pretty boy. This castle's gonna be all mine, hehehe," Pete chuckled as he walked out the door.

Ansem sighed, looking back at the table and seeing Giovanni sitting down with Mewtwo floating behind him. "Just a precaution," the leader of Team Rocket said calmly, keeping a grin on his face with his hands folded over the table.

The tan-skinned man with white hair crossed his arms and floated back over to his seat. "It seems I do not have your trust yet," he commented to the man in the brown suit.

After watching Ansem stab his own subordinate in the heart with that weapon, he wasn't taking any chances. "Don't feel too bad about it," Giovanni joked, "I don't trust anyone."

"And that is most likely why you are still alive," Ansem replied with a similar sinister smile on his face. A weak person in this world wouldn't get far if they weren't intelligent, so being in this room with such a weak man, who had so much power, it made Ansem respect him greatly. "We will see how well Pete does at stopping these fools, though you may need to head one floor down in the off chance they make it past our dear friend."

"They are getting rather close, too close if you ask me," Giovanni muttered as he watched the hologram in front of him where Sora once again took out several enemies with one attack. He looked closer on the image of this teen with brown spiky hair and his eyes caught something on the boy's waist. _Are those..._ Giovanni's eyes widened and he stood up. _He's mine!_

* * *

"How much farther?!" Gwen shouted loudly up at the man holding her by the armpits. She had to shout to be heard over the wind rushing past the two of them. The short orange haired girl didn't like traveling in this fashion, but she had to admit he was a lot faster than she was riding on her pink magic platforms.

Laxus grunted in annoyance that she was asking him yet again, but he was more focused on Gohan's power up ahead near where he could feel an unseemly amount of dark energy. _What are you doing Gohan? Expelling that much energy, you won't have any strength left over,_ the muscular man with blonde spiky hair above his head stared into the distance and saw the sky looking darker where he was looking.

Gwen opened her mouth to yell again, but Laxus cut her off before she could start. "We're close," he stated, "get ready." The way he said it let Gwen know they weren't heading into a very safe place and the girl's fists clenched.

 _Ben's in the middle of a war, and I was hanging out on the beach! Ugh, that idiot is always running off on his own,_ she glared off at the dark clouds that she could see now too, but then the sky erupted in a brilliant blue light brighter than the sun. Laxus slowed down and the two of them stared at the light that engulfed the entire sky and ripped through the dark clouds, opening the sy up to the sunlight behind it.

Wherever the blue light came from, it soon disappeared from their sight and an eerie calm fell over the landscape. "Gohan!" Laxus exclaimed and he shot through the sky even faster than before.

"What happened?!" Gwen exclaimed as they continued flying above the plain beneath them. Suddenly, the girl caught a glimpse of something on the grassy ground, and it made her eyes widen. A dark creature with beady white eyes and creepy antennae on its head was running across the field. They flew right over it, but more and more were appearing all over the field the farther north they flew.

Soon the entire ground was covered in armies of dark creatures, some of them different colors, some wearing armor, but all with the same dark faces and white eyes. The creepy monsters were all converging on one single spot and Laxus narrowed his eyes at it, "Sorry," he muttered to the girl in his grasp and he threw her up in the air.

Gwen screamed as she felt herself get thrown up in the air ridiculously fast. "Calm down," she gasped to herself while taking deep breaths. The girl reached the top of her arc and then created a flat platform of pink magic beneath her that she pulled herself up to her feet on. "What was that for?!" she shouted, looking over the edge of the platform.

When the girl looked down, all she saw was a huge yellow light around where Laxus was floating. The Lightning Dragon Slayer had his arms out to the sides of his body and his eyes turned pure white as his muscles pumped up. The man held his arms down and dozens of lightning bolts crashed down in a large circle leaving the center empty.

The circle of lightning collided with the ground and then the man who fired it flew down after it. He hit the ground in the center of his attacks and there were still a bunch of Heartless covering one spot in a dogpile. The tall man reached down with his right arm and grabbed the monster at the top of the pile. He didn't know what they were, but he threw it up in the air and then grabbed the next one with his other arm. He kept taking them off the pile and throwing them aside, until finally there were no more enemies there, only a black circle underneath that led down into the ground.

"No!" Laxus exclaimed. He was expecting to see Gohan underneath the pile, but the boy's power that was so faint just a second ago, was now fading altogether from his mind. "His ki," Laxus whispered, "no... NOT YET." He bent down to his knees and reached both arms down inside the darkness, releasing his lightning inside it and blasting the circle of darkness apart.

Gwen looked down at the ground and she saw Laxus tearing at the ground like an animal. "GOHAN!" she heard him roar, then saw him punch the ground and create a massive lightning bolt that flew out of the earth to his left and incinerated a few dozen Heartless.

 _Gohan,_ the girl thought, her chest suddenly hurting as she looked around and didn't see the boy anywhere down there. "Laxus," she called out hoarsly, then louder, "Laxus!"

The man looked up in the sky and watched as Gwen fired a few dozen pink squares from her platform. They slammed down into the Heartless around Laxus and he made eye contact with the young girl up in the air. Gwen wiped under her eyes and a determined look spread across her face, "There's a castle over there," she yelled down at him, pointing with one arm over to a floating island above a strange pit of darkness. "Is that where Ben is?"

The man on the ground looked down one more time at the crater beneath him. He'd tried so hard to stop Gohan from disappearing, but he couldn't do it. Laxus slowly looked up and followed where Gwen was pointing, feeling over in that direction. _Natsu, Juvia..._ His eyes widened feeling Gray and Erza's powers too, but they all felt so weak. _I won't be late again!_

By the way Laxus shot off the ground like a missile towards the castle, Gwen figured she was right in guessing that's where their friends were. She shot off after him on her floating platform and they raced across a pathway stretching from the field up to the floating island. There were large explosion marks all over the island and only a few of those monsters scattered around.

The young man and thirteen year old girl charged at the double doors to Castle Oblivion and Laxus reached them first. The man pushed forward hard with both arms and the doors flung open, revealing him to a room full of dark monsters like those ones he saw outside.

There was a figure in the center of the room, standing on both of her feet with a long katana held out in front of her. Three bodies lay at her feet; Erza Scarlet was protecting her fellow unconscious Fairy Tail wizards with the last of her energy. Five large dogs made completely of dark energy were on every side of her with eight big black spheres of purple darkness above her, each one with little swirly tails beneath them and tiny white eyes glaring down at the girl.

Erza held up her sword, but it was shaking and so were her legs. She fell down to one knee, trying to hold her sword up to block as all four dogs pounced in at her at the same time.

"RAAAA!" yellow light flooded the room and the four Heartless dogs in mid-pounce were incinerated in bright energy.

The girl holding her sword in the middle of the room didn't know what happened, but she fell to her other knee and dropped her sword. All the attacks from hundreds of Heartless she had to defend herself and her friends from were catching up with her. The extensive injuries were blurring her mind, and her vision was getting foggy, but she managed to watch as the eight purple spheres each exploded in huge blasts of energy.

"You're looking pathetic," the man standing in the room stated at the group before him. _I made it, just in time too._

Erza heard the voice and she recognized it, though she couldn't recall from where. The girl looked down from the ceiling and towards the entrance where someone was walking towards her. Her vision cleared in the center while the outsides stayed somewhat foggy, opening just enough to let her see the man walking towards her. He had a fur coat on that was open down the middle revealing his extremely muscular chest, and his blonde hair was spiked up above his head reminding her of someone. It suddenly clicked in her mind who it reminded her of, and the girl with scarlet hair opened her eyes wide, her mind clearing. "Laxus," she whispered, amazed to see him there after over two years.

"Oi Erza, what are you doing?" He asked the red head who was smiling at him but wasn't getting to her feet. "Stop making such a pathetic face, you're supposed to be the second strongest member of Fairy Tail." He looked over at Natsu and saw the idiot sleeping there with flaming drool coming out of his mouth, while Gray was lying on the floor with Juvia sprawled out on top of him. Erza was the only conscious one left in the room.

Erza's eyes were barely open anymore, but she cracked a smile, "It's good to see you too, Lax-us..." her eyes closed and she started falling forward. The man's eyes widened a little and he sprinted forward, bending down and catching her before she hit the ground. She was wearing red pants with a white sash around her chest, her blade resting on the floor at her side.

Laxus growled at the girl in his arms and lowered her down to the ground so she was lying on the space between Natsu and the other two. "Are they alright?" Gwen asked as she ran over to Laxus, having landed in the entrance a few moments ago.

Laxus nodded his head and then stood back up fully. He turned back to Gwen as she said, "Let's keep going up, I'm sure Ben and the others are still fighting upstairs." He couldn't sense that much energy up above him, for some reason something was blocking it out. However he did feel the most intense darkness he'd ever sensed and it was directly above him, along with something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The orange haired girl nodded at him and started running forward. Laxus turned from her to look back at the staircase behind him that led to the next set of doors, but while he turned he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. He stopped while staring up at the stairs and Gwen ran right past him, "You go on ahead," he told her. "Go save your brother, you and I both know he's hopeless."

"Cousin," she corrected, though she figured they were probably closer than most siblings. She continued in a confused tone, "What are you talking about? Aren't you coming?" Gwen turned around to look back at Laxus, but he had his back to her now, facing back towards the entrance. The doors to the castle were opening wider and she could see hundreds of those dark creatures outside running towards them. Also on the inside of the building, black circles were appearing all over the floor and spheres of darkness in the air.

Laxus frowned and looked down at the four wizards at his feet. "I'm going to stay here," he told the girl behind him who started backing up and then turned to run up the stairs, knowing her cousin couldn't be too far ahead. "And Gwen," he called over his shoulder.

The girl looked back while she opened up the door and saw Laxus was wearing a serious look from the side of his face that was partially turned towards her. The wizard opened his mouth and spoke, "Don't let your cousin fall to the same darkness that took Gohan."

Gwen flinched, thinking about the cute boy with long black spiky hair who always smiled at her when he walked past her house in the morning. She nodded at Laxus and then turned, running into the creepy stairwell that had no walls, ceiling, or floor, just darkness all around the floating white steps that winded around the room up to a set of doors up above her.

* * *

"I can't hold it any longer!" Raven screamed as her black wall of energy holding in their enemy was breaking. Cracks lined her attack and then all at once, it shattered and the Olympus Colosseum was full of a dark red light that scared the four fighters around it.

Shadow Brother Blood held up the ball of red light and black lightning crackled off in every direction. His white eyes narrowed and his mouth grew into a wider smile as he looked over at Nightwing. The teenage boy wearing a black mask went wide-eyed as he became the target of the insanely powerful attack Brother Blood had absorbed from Franky and turned into his own.

"Little bro!" Franky shouted over at the teen. He and the other cyborg started running over from other sides of the arena to get to Nightwing in time, but their dark enemy threw the attack and it flew faster than they were going to make it to their friend.

Franky knew how large that explosion was going to be and it didn't matter that he was still half an arena's length away from where Nightwing was standing, when that ball of energy from his Franky Radical Beam exploded, none of them were going to escape it.

"This can't be it," Raven whispered in horror as she looked down. She watched in almost slow motion as the red ball collided with the ground in front of Robin and immediately exploded. The blast was enough to push her backwards, but she could feel the heat of the explosion and didn't think she was going to make it through this. Raven's eyes closed and she pulled back her arms in front of her face, awaiting the inevitable.

The Boy Wonder had his eyes closed too. He saw the blast about to slam into him and he closed his eyes, thinking, _It can't end here._ When he finished thinking it, he opened his eyes and all he saw was red in every direction. For some reason the heat of the explosion wasn''t hurting him and he wondered for a split second if he was dead. Then, he realized the air around him might be red, but it was tinted pink.

Franky and Cyborg each looked around themselves and saw they were completely surrounded by the explosion, yet a small bubble of pink light had surrounded them as well. It became a forcefield powerful enough to shield them from the explosion's blast.

"Fwew," Gwen said, releasing the deep breath she was holding in and raising up both of her arms. Three pinkish purple spheres lifted up through the shaking explosion and came up to the where they released the three men inside them onto the pink platform up above that Raven was already standing on. All four of the fighters on top of the platform stared at this girl in surprise but she didn't have time to waste here, "Do any of you know where Ben is?"

The Teen Titans looked at each other and Franky started cracking up. "Sure, little bro went running upstairs a few minutes ago." He looked at the girl closer and could see she was pretty worried about the young kid who was trying to save his possessed friend. "Go after him."

The young witch looked at the cyborg in surprise. "But, don't you need my help here?" she asked, not wanting to leave these four in a situation where they'd get hurt.

"Ha," Nightwing laughed and the teenager smirked, "he just caught us off guard with his strange powers."

"He won't do it again," Raven said in a scary voice as she glared down through the bottom of the translucent pink barrier they were standing on. The explosion was fading away down below, and Shadow Brother Blood was staring straight up at them from the outskirts of the crater he formed with it.

Cyborg lifted up his right arm and it turned into a glowing blue cannon. "This time, it's him whose going down."

Gwen looked around at all of them again and she nodded, accepting that if they thought they could do it, she would believe in them, just as Ben must have when he left them here in the first place. "Alright, I'm going on ahead," she told them, "be careful."

The orange haired girl jumped up and created a smaller pink platform underneath her feet. It shot across the sky with her on it and she dove down for the doors on the opposite side of the room from where she entered. The girl spun around her ride and dodged a bunch of red lights that shot up at her from the tips of Brother Blood's fingers, and she made it all the way to the door.

She had to stop at the entrance though to open back up the doors that must have closed behind the last people who went through. When she stopped, she was an easy target for the man behind her, but while he was aiming, he saw something coming down at him and jumped backwards. The Heartless man was just in time as Cyborg slammed down into the spot on the arena the Shadow was just standing. However, the young girl escaped when he took his chance to dodge.

One of the last remaining spots on the arena exploded outwards as Cyborg punched down on it and he tssked at missing his enemy. "Now Robin!" he shouted, knowing there was a chance he missed on the first try.

Brother Blood was still in midair jumping backwards, and he turned his head a little to see Nightwing jumping at him from behind, a deep frown on his face. It looked like he was furious at the enemy they were fighting, but as he whipped his bo-staff in front of him and smashed it against the Heartless's side, he shouted, "Cyborg! I go by Nightwing now! How hard is it to remember?!" He spun the staff around his head and slammed it down on top of Brother Blood's.

Some of the color drained from Cyborg's face at the sight of that power combo and he held up his left hand, giving his leader a thumbs up. "You got it, Nightwing. I'll remember it." He wiped a bead of sweat off of his face and looked over into the crater where his leader landed a few feet away from their enemy.

The man with blackish red metal plates on his body staggered up to his feet and his dark form glared around at his opponents, still with a ridiculous grin on his face. "You really think this is a good time to be smiling?" Nightwing asked the opponent right in front of him.

The Shadow form cocked his head to the side, but then snapped it to the left as he started feeling very hot from that direction. "Fresh Fire!" Franky yelled after his attack finished, not wanting to announce it beforehand since this foe was one who'd be able to dodge if he gave himself away. He still shouted it afterwards to make sure they all knew what his cool fireball attack was called.

The flames scattered around Brother Blood and a dark red aura surrounded the man who was looking very pissed off. He swung his arms out to either side and red slashes flew off his arms that his foes had to dive out of the way to dodge. Raven watched as Cyborg got whacked by a red slash and some of his circuitry opened up, Nightwing got hit and blood splashed from his arms that he tried to block with. Even Franky, with his incredibly strong body couldn't defend fully from the slashes and was thrown backwards into a marble pillar behind him that collapsed over him leaving him buried in a pile of rubble.

"Enough!" Raven roared. The girl was flying around and dodging all the slashes. but after seeing her friends and comrades brutalized like that, she couldn't take it anymore. She stopped dodging and three slashes crashed straight into her, ripping apart her blue cloak and revealing the girl underneath.

Shadow Brother Blood quickly lost the creepy smirk on his face and it turned to a look of surprise as the girl up in the sky no longer had the look of an innocent teenager. Her eyes were blood red and glowing, her mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, and underneath the cloak her ripped apart weren't three slashes, but dozens of black tentacles emerging from the darkness that was her body.

"Raven," Nightwing whispered as he looked up in the air, having seen Raven angry before, but never seeing under her cloak in this state.

"Whoa, remind me not to get her mad," Cyborg whispered to himself as he sat up, unable to stand with a slash out of his metal leg, but able to get up just enough to see his friend up above him.

 **"You've gone too far!"** The girl up above shouted, though her voice sounded far too evil and pissed off to be the same teen as before. She dropped out of the sky and her black powers wrapped around the rubble on top of Franky, pulling it all off swiftly and slamming it into Brother Blood, throwing him off the platform. **"You hurt my friends! You took Starfire, and Beast Boy!"** Her voice got progressively louder as she descended and landed on the remains of the Colosseum's stage. Two long black tendrils extended from her feet over to 2 edge of the stadium and whipped down towards the Heartless man, but he wasn't done yet either.

Franky was slowly sitting up and rubbing his head, wondering how all that heavy rubble got lifted off of him with no one there around him. He looked across the room just in time to see Shadow Brother Blood grab onto Raven's long black tendrils and smirk again, coursing red electrical currents through her body and making her scream in pain.

"Raven!" Nightwing yelled, getting up despite the pain in his arms and running forward. He stopped halfway there and dropped his jaw as suddenly the red currents streaking up the wires were going the opposite direction and looked a lot stronger than before, and much darker.

The girl continued like she didn't just get shocked by the man, **"You think you control darkness?! I am darkness!"** Raven snapped her head up and now she had four glowing red eyes on her face, her body bending up and stretching to be thirty feet tall, looming over her enemy and casting a shadow over the ring. Two streams of darkness engulfed pillars around the staircase the others all ran up before, and with very little effort, she removed the pillars from their spots and lifted them up above Brother Blood, right as the currents she was shooting at him from her black tendrils reached. **"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"**

The two pillars crashed down and slammed on top of Shadow Brother Blood. So much rubble covered the man that it didn't look like he'd be getting out of there for a long time. Raven was panting hard as her body returned to its normal size. She closed her four eyes, and when she opened them back to normal there were only two. She tried to remain standing, but her body felt very weak. The girl stumbled backwards as her body shrank back to its normal size, and Nightwing was there to catch her in his arms, resting her gently down to the ground. "It's alright, you did great," he told his teammate.

Raven was already asleep by the time he finished his sentence. The Boy Wonder nodded at her, _Good work._ He turned his head towards the double doors leading upstairs and he frowned. The boy looked back and saw Cyborg limping over on one leg, then he looked over and saw the larger cyborg, Franky, jump up in the air and land over near them. "Go for it little bro," the pirate told Nightwing seeing where the boy was looking before.

Cybrog and Robin both looked at Franky and the larger man made amost entirely of metal tapped on his chest, "I'm almost out of cola. Wouldn't be much use up there anyway." He hated to admit it, but Nightwing was the most suited to keep going of any of them. "Go on ahead, us Super Metal Bros will watch things here!" Franky posed with his arms over his head diagonally and Cyborg posed in the same position with a smile on his face.

The leader of the Titans sweatdropped, "What are you doing Cyborg?"

"You heard him Ro-" he caught the evil glare being sent his way from his leader and his face turned blue again, "Nightwing! You heard him. We're Super Metal Bros!" He and Franky posed even harder and the Boy Wonder face-palmed, though he did have a grin on his face.

"Well, I guess you've got everything handled down here," he waved them off and started running for the door. "I'm going to get the rest of the team back." Though at the moment, a different person was on his mind, a man wearing a black costume who he felt needed his help. _Here I come, Bruce._

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! 'Till next time!**


	20. Nexus 7-5 Hollow Bastion

**A/N I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far, because after this chapter... we're halfway through! (At least what I have written currently) Though considering I write this constantly, I bet this is only the beginning...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts, One Piece, Ben 10, Batman, Teen Titans, Pokemon, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, or the Incredibles.**

 **Nexus 7.5:**

"There it is!" Ace shouted and pointed up the rest of the floating stairs at the two white doors at the top. Enemies were appearing all over the top of the staircase and these looked like tall black demons holding large swords. They were the same powerful Heartless that defeated many fighters back in Port Royal, and the group hesitated upon seeing a dozen of them sprouting up out of nowhere at the same time.

Sora tssked knowing he would have to go into Drive Form to be able to defeat all these powerful enemies in one go. His Drive gauge didn't feel like it was back up to its max yet, and using it so many times in rapid succession like this was risky. It wasn't his time to shine though, as Ace jumped up in the air in front of them and spun around, holding out his arms as he did.

"Go Ace!" Luffy shouted as his brother grinned and started his attack. The shirtless man with the large purple Whitebeard tattoo on his back started getting covered in flames, his entire body becoming engulfed by them. The flames spun around fast as the other fighters stopped on the steps below him.

Batman watched this man in amazement. It wasn't just his power, it was the way he utilized his power which truly made him a powerful ally. Ace brought his arms in to his side then waved them out in a loose motion, bringing up the flames to rise on either side of him simultaneously. The flames extended out to create large wings with the man in the center of them. Ace grinned, imagining what Marco would think of him taking his move like this, but then again, it was only the respect he had for his friend which inspired him to create this move in the first place. "Bright Flame," Ace started, his torso bursting out in orange flames and spreading up over his head where a large head appeared, with a huge pointy flaming beak. "Roaring Eagle!"

The large wings spreading out flapped to the sides and doubled in wingspan, lighting up the area and making the Heartless demons back up and shield their eyes from the bright light. After the initial shock of the light passed, they looked back forward to see the Flaming Eagle soaring straight at them, opening up its massive beak as it came. They swung their swords at it, but their weapons did little against the power of the bird crashing straight through them.

"COOL!" Luffy and Ben exclaimed at the same time as Ace smashed through all the demons and right into the door up above. His flames pressed against the double doors and then his hand reached out through the front of them, pushing in the middle and opening up the path to the next room.

Ben turned to his old friend, "Wow Luffy, you never mentioned you had such a crazy strong brother!"

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed and turned his head to Ben as the two of them started running up the stairs again. "He might be strong, but I could kick his butt."

Ace looked back down at his brother and laughed, "Yeah right. You've never beaten me once Luffy."

"That was before," the rubber pirate in the Straw Hat said as he ran up to his brother. He looked at him in the eyes and grinned madly, surprising his brother, and then saying in a matter-of-fact tone, "Now, you wouldn't stand a chance. Shishi," he chuckled and ran past his brother into the next room.

"Oi!" Ace exclaimed, wanting to be the first one in the room since he was the one to open up the door.

Nami sighed from behind the men pushing each other to rush into the room first. "Brothers," she muttered, smiling as she did though.

Sora jogged up into the room after the three pirates with Batman and Ben right behind him. The six of them were all that remained of their large raid group, but one look at the room they just entered, and Sora knew they must be reaching the end soon.

"What is this place?" Nami asked fearfully as she looked around the huge room they just entered. She was expecting another strange world since the last room was completely white, but this was not what she had imagined. There were marble columns on the sides of the room, but these went much higher up than in the rooms with white walls. This place wasn't white however, it was about as dark as it could get. There were dim lights around the room and this place was a lot bigger than a normal room.

"Are we still in Castle Oblivion?" Ben wondered as he looked around. It didn't look like any room they'd been in so far, but it didn't look like an outside world either.

"No," Sora said and shook his head. "I know this room." He stepped forward and stared at the room before him. He had a lot of memories of this place. The brown haired teen turned his head to the left and glanced at the wide staircase that merged with the one on the right up above. This was the room where he fought Riku, or Ansem, for the first time. It was the place where he stabbed himself with Ansem's Keyblade to release Kairi's heart that was trapped inside his own heart. As he looked around he lifted up his right hand to his chest. This was where he died. He'd turned into a Heartless, and was brought back to life, all in this room. "This, is Hollow Bastion."

"Very good Sora," someone shouted from up above. "So you do remember!"

The group looked up to the next platform up the stairs and then further up to the following level. On the far back wall there was a huge heart shape indented into it, filled with swirling dark colors. It was full of black, dark red, green, and blue swirls that emanated their own feeling of darkness that all the fighters for good could feel. "Is that the door to darkness?" Batman asked.

"No," Sora said, "I can feel it though. Through there, the door isn't far. One, maybe two floors up." The boy wasn't looking at the heart full of darkness or the bright pink light above it that was flashing and lighting up the room. He was looking at the edge of the top platform where the person who yelled down to them was standing.

The boy at the edge of the top level was grinning and looking down at them with his arms crossed. His face might have looked normal, but his black and red clothing, the red Keyblade in his hand that was used to unlock people's hearts, this wasn't Riku they were staring at, and everyone who knew Riku was disgusted by the man's use of his body.

"Get out of Riku, Ansem!" Ben shouted up at the man.

Nami, Batman, and Ace looked at the other three and saw all of them glaring up at the teenager surrounded by an aura of darkness. "That's Ansem?" Nami wondered aloud, having only seen him downstairs in his actual form with much longer white hair, tanner skin, and an older more menacing face.

"No," Luffy told his navigator, still not looking away from his friend up above who he only knew for a few weeks, but became good friends with in that time. "That's Riku, or at least his body."

Nami covered her mouth, disgusted by the idea of that man taking over anyone's body.

Suddenly, Riku's body leaned forward and shook his head violently. "Sora! Get out of here!" It didn't sound like Ansem's voice anymore, but the actual teenager and the three who knew him went wide-eyed and reached forward. "It's not safe! I have to tell you something!"

"Riku!" Sora yelled up at his friend.

The silver haired boy reached down towards Sora. He had a worried look on his face and shouted, "There's something you don't know about this place!" The corners of Riku's lips twisted up slightly but the three friends of his running forward didn't notice it right away.

Batman and Ace noticed the strange movement though and their eyes went wide. "Luffy stop!" Ace shouted to his younger brother.

"It's a trap!" Batman yelled at the trio sprinting ahead.

"Too late," Riku said, still using the voice of the teenager's body. He kept talking, "You poor, poor, stupid, fools!" The further in his last sentence that he spoke, the more Riku's voice started overlapping with a much darker voice inside of it. The three running up the stairs went wide-eyed. "I've told you over and over," the hand he was holding out became covered in darkness and the sky above the fighters ripped open in a hundred dark spheres, all bubbling with power. "Riku, is, GONE!" he yelled, opening up his palm and causing all the dark spheres above them to rip open. "And so are they!"

The six fighters down below looked up and their eyes went wide. The Heartless dropping out of the spheres were unlike most they'd run into. These weren't generic monsters falling down towards them, each and every dark creature falling out of the sky had a human-like face. Nami stared up and saw a family of three figures in red outfits falling down towards them, all with the letter 'i' in the center of their costumes. The navigator instantly recognized Dash's family who disappeared in Port Royal.

Bob Parr was falling right towards the three fighters on the stairs as he had appeared right above them. The three of them jumped backwards, but just barely in time as his fist hit the stairs and created a huge hole in them, blasting shards in every direction. His wife Helen, threw her arms down and they extended just like Luffy's, wrapping around Ben's leg and throwing him across the room.

Luffy watched his younger friend go flying and shouted out to him, "Ben!" The pirate was still mid-jump, but planned on landing and rushing over to the thirteen year old's side. However, before he could land, a purple forcefield appeared behind him and stopped his momentum. The forcefield shifted to create a large dark purple hammer that slammed down on his head and knocked the pirate to the floor.

The Incredibles' daughter, Violet, lowered her hands and her dark face smirked from ear to ear. Nami was horrified by the girl's face, and how evil the sweet child had become since disappearing. She couldn't spend much time worrying about Violet though, as dark figures started landing all over the bottom half of the room. She snapped her head back and forth to try and see if she recognized more of them, and to her horror she knew many from Port Royal and their Anti-NEG league.

"Beast Boy," Nami whispered, seeing the dark green form land at the bottom of the stairs and swipe at Sora, barely missing with long sharp claws on his hands. "Starfire," she whispered as the teenage girl with long red hair came flying behind Sora and blasted him with light green lights coated in darkness from her palms.

"Guys!" Ben shouted from where he crashed before. He slammed his hand down on his wrist and he became engulfed in green light. When it went away, his body was covered in fire. "Yes! Heatblast!" He turned towards the five dark fighters closest to him and put his hands together, "It's hero time!" Flames erupted from his hands and plowed through the dark people who were being controlled by the Heartless. As he knocked them backwards however, he shouted into his flames, "Sorry! Don't worry though, I'm going to save you all!"

"That's right!" Luffy exclaimed as he turned both of his fists black, coating them in Armament Haki. His older brother was running to his side to help, but Luffy pushed his feet down on the ground and his whole body became covered in steam. "Gum Gum, Red Hawk Gattling Gun!" His steaming arms punched forward rapidly, extending out and slamming into two dozen Heartless fighters at the bottoms of the stairs. When Luffy's fists connected, flames exploded from the backs of his foes' bodies and they went flying in every direction.

"Whoa," Ace said as he looked at his brother. "Where'd you get that attack?" he asked his brother as he jumped forward and stood back to back with him.

Luffy laughed, "I learned it from you!" he shouted and then flew forward faster than the eye could see in his Second Gear. "Gum Gum, Jet Whip!" he yelled and swept his leg across the bottom of the stairs, knocking dozens of fighters away. These fighters were stronger than the normal Heartless, so they couldn't hold back against them.

"Let's go!" Sora shouted back to everyone as he charged for the opening on the staircase that Luffy created. He knocked back one tall man holding a large sword with his Keyblade, but then jumped over the next girl and pointed his weapon down at her. "Blizzaga!" he yelled, coating the woman in ice and leaving her there as he kept going.

Luffy and Ace charged past the frozen body and to the bottom of the stairs.

Nami was about to follow, when she looked to the left and the right. Most of the fighters that Luffy knocked aside with his powerful attacks were slowly getting back up to their feet. Then, one more dropped from the sky and landed behind her, the pure white glowing eyes of his glaring straight at hers with the wicked smile on his face. This time though, Nami wasn't afraid, she was absolutely enraged. _It's the first time in years I've seen you, and this is what you look like. What did they do to you?_ She stared at the man with the long nose behind her and shouted, "USOPP!" Her voice was full of fury and the three already running up the stairs looked back to see the woman holding her blue Clima Tact pole and pointing it back at the legion of enemies behind her.

"Nami! What are you doing?!" Luffy shouted down to her. He saw Usopp standing there and his heart jumped again, but he was more worried about the hundred enemies charging at his navigator at this exact moment.

"Go on ahead Luffy!" Nami yelled back at her captain. She swept her Clima Tact across the front of her body and a stream of white clouds poured out of her weapon. All the super-powered enemies tried to dodge, but her clouds expanded in the open air and caught them, encasing them in her attack. Half the room filled with clouds that weren't very easy to move through.

Ben was running towards Nami because he saw what was coming up behind her. He didn't think he was going to make it in time, so still in his form as Heatblast, his tall alien covered in molten rock with flames as hair, he propelled himself by creating flames under his feet. As he was about to stop the two Shadow Teen Titans behind her from attacking her back, something flew past his vision and right towards Beast Boy and Starfire.

The small bat shaped metal contraption had a thin wire coming out of the back of it. The Batarang wrapped itself around the Titans behind Nami, completely tying them up enough so that their legs were pulled together and they had no balance, making them fall to the ground.

Despite all these people with strong powers, the two who had nothing but their weapons to help them managed to hold them all there. Batman followed his weapon and landed behind Nami, throwing two smoke bombs on the floor and covering the entire bottom level in smoke. Ben coughed a few times and covered his fiery mouth as he looked ahead, seeing Batman's shadow inside the smoke. "Go kid," he heard the grown man's voice through the smoke. "You made a promise to your friends, now go save us all."

The flaming alien stared ahead through the smoke at the man in the black costume for a few seconds. Then he nodded, "You're right. Thanks," Ben turned and shot out of the smoke, flying up the staircase to where the other three were looking down, looking like they were ready to charge back down and save the other half of their group. "Let's keep going!" Ben shouted at his comrades, rushing past them.

"But-" Sora started, looking back down as the smoke cleared. Standing at the base of the stairs, were Nami and Batman, neither of them looking like they were going to follow. They had their backs to the stairs and the orange haired woman called out, "Luffy! You better finish this fast... okay?!"

Her voice sounded a little nervous at the end, but her Captain's reply made her nerves more at ease. "Of course! Don't give up Nami!" he called out, then turned and started running up the stairs after Ben.

Ace and Sora looked at each other, neither of them too confident in the two below them. However, if Sora was right and they were nearing the end, then these two wouldn't need to hold off these Heartless for much longer.

The four final fighters continued running up the stairs and the silver haired boy waiting at the top was laughing hard down at them. "So, it's just the four of you now?! What can you possibly do here?! This is my castle, my domain! Darkness is stronger here than anything else!"

Luffy cast his eyes down and the brim of his hat shadowed his eyes. _Brook,_ the skeleton's face appeared in his mind. He imagined watching that boy, that extremely powerful, God-like boy, coming down from the sky and reaching out, touching Brook. He remembered watching his skeleton get pulled to pieces and scattered in the wind. _Franky,_ his cyborg's smiling face as he stopped to hold off Brother Blood appeared in his mind. _Chopper,_ the pirate remembered his ship disappearing right out from underneath him, and as he was drowning in the water, he recalled seeing Chopper disappear from right in front of him. _Robin, Sanji,_ the sight of the two of them getting surrounded by Heartless on the docks of Port Royal came into his mind. He could see Sanji's arm reaching up through the piles of Heartless, Robin reaching towards him. _Zoro,_ he imagined his swordsman's face with a worried expression on it, swimming down to get him as he fell off the ship. He remembered seeing the man reach towards him and the look of despair as his body started to vanish. _Usopp,_ he didn't look behind him, but he knew his friend was down there, maybe his best friend. _Nami,_ she was the last one, the only member of his crew he had left, but she was down there too. He had just left her behind, like so many others. _Everyone,_ he thought, his heart hurting so much at the idea that he was the only one left. It was a feeling he felt before, when Kuma destroyed his crew, when Akainu killed his brother, when Ansem took Usopp. This time though, he voluntarily left his crewmates behind, knowing full well that he might never see them again.

"Luffy," a voice said, followed by a hand being placed on his shoulder. The pirate in the straw hat was surprised to hear it and turned to his right, seeing his brother smiling at him. "We're going to win." That one piece of sentiment, it was all Luffy needed.

 _Don't think about what I've lost,_ Luffy thought, his sad frown turning into a smile. _Think of everything I'm about to get back!_ Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Nami's faces appeared in his mind, then his brother, looking right back at him, he didn't even have to imagine his face. Finally, Riku's face appeared before him, but just like his brother's, he didn't have to imagine the teen's face who was laughing at him from above.

The group of four finally reached the top of the stairs and were now in an open area right before the huge heart shape on the back wall, radiating darkness. "You never do quit, do you?" Ansem and Riku's voices asked them, overlapping with each other. "No matter how many times I beat you in a race or a fight Sora, you could never accept I was just better than you, could you?"

"Don't say that like you're him," Sora growled at the man, still furious he'd pretended to be taken over by Riku a minute ago. Now the man was using Riku's memories to try and mess with him further, and it was working.

"Ooh, someone sounds serious," the evil Riku said in a mocking tone. "However, this is as far as you will go." The teenager in front of them held up his hands and the floor between the four fighters and the massive, glowing, dark heart started to shift. Three black circles appeared in the ground closest to the doorway. "Have fun dying by your nakama's hands." Ansem said, one final sentence before he turned around and stepped into the heart, his body seeping into it and disappearing on the other side.

"Come back here!" Ben shouted, taking a step forward before a strong hand grabbed him and stopped him.

"Wait," Luffy told the boy. The pirate was staring at the circle on the left at the rising woman with long black hair smiling wider than he'd ever seen her do before. "Robin," he said, not expecting to see her again so soon, especially not like this. He looked to the right, "Sanji," he stated, seeing the blonde haired man emerging from the darkness with a similar sinister smile and glowing white eyes. The circle in the middle was causing Luffy to really dread though, as the power radiating from it was incredibly powerful.

"It can't be," Ace said as the top of the third figure's head started to emerge. The dark red hair, the three scars over his eye, the missing arm. The man came out of the ground still wearing the black coat they last saw him in, holding up a sword in his one good arm, while grinning at them with a face full of darkness. "Red Hair Shanks, one of the four strongest pirates, a Yonko."

"He left Port Royal before we did," Sora said, holding up his Keyblade nervously as he felt the man's strength too. "I've been wondering where he went."

"That's why he should have waited and come with the rest of us," Ben said, holding up a flaming fist and then going wide eyed as his body started blinking red and then got surrounded in red light, transforming him back into a child. "Ah, bad timing!" he exclaimed as they were just faced with three new, very powerful enemies.

"What do we do?" Sora asked as he looked between the three fighters. "Fighting all three of them will take everything we have, and there could still be two more rooms waiting for us up above." The door to darkness felt so close now that Sora couldn't imagine it being more than two floors above them, but they would need everyone to make it that far.

"That's why you're not going to fight them," Ace said, stepping forward and raising a fist, coating it in flames.

Luffy stepped up beside his brother and held up his own fists, turning them black with the amount of Haki he was putting into them. "Go on ahead," the younger pirate said, but then decided he had more to say. Luffy turned to look the spiky haired teen and the younger boy wearing the glowing red watch in the eyes. "I'm leaving my crew in your hands." He didn't want to do it, but no one understood Shanks's power like he did, and this had to be his job. "Please," his voice softened, "get them back for me."

Ben and Sora looked at each other, and then they turned back to Luffy and both smiled as wide as if they were the creepy Heartless figures with their evil grins. Their cheeks stretched out and the two of them closed their eyes while smiling as wide as they could. "You can count on us!" Ben said, pointing a thumb at himself.

"We'll take care of everything Luffy, just leave it up to us!" Sora exclaimed. The boy started charging forward with Ben right next to them. They were sprinting straight at the most powerful man in the room. The red haired man whose body was turned black by the power of darkness, his sword was the most dangerous and powerful thing in here at the moment, and it was terrifying.

Neither Ben nor Sora were afraid though. They both knew how strong Shanks was, but they were sprinting at him without their weapons raised, or any way to fight him.

Shadow Shanks lost his huge smile for a second, actually becoming confused as he got charged by two children. He rose his sword up above his head, an aura of darkness surrounding it, but still the kids kept charging forward. He brought it down, moving faster than Ben could see, and just slow enough that Sora knew what was coming, but he still didn't stop sprinting. **CHING!** The sound of the blade crashing into something hard rang out through the room and Shanks's white eyes widened to see both of Luffy's black arms, fully coated in Armament Haki, held up between him and his prey.

Ben and Sora ran right past the clash and to the stairs behind, three steps up and they could jump into the heart door. Shadow Sanji hopped up on the stairs though, while Shadow Robin flew across the air with her wings made out of hundreds of sprouting hands from her back. She crossed her arms and two massive hands appeared in front of the heart door to block, while Sanji stood between them and rose a leg to kick the two back down.

"Keep going!" Ace shouted as he landed right in front of Sanji, grabbing him by the raised leg and throwing him up in the air at the flying woman who got slammed into and barely kept control over her massive hands blocking the heart. Ace then pushed his hands to either side and shouted, "DUCK!"

The two younger boys kept running towards Ace and ran on either side of him, ducking their heads together right as the older man released two huge Fire Fists into Robin's giant hands. The Heartless woman still felt damage so she had to uncross her arms, turning the massive hands into hundreds of flower petals that rained down over Ace.

"We did it," Luffy said with a cocky smirk as he saw Ben and Sora make it through the darkness in the heart to whatever room lay behind. The red haired man he was versing lost his smile, and he was now frowning at the boy who he long ago gave his hat. Luffy jumped backwards, sensing a killing intent from the pirate in front of him. It was just in time too, as Shanks' leg flew across his body. The kick sent out a blackish green slash that covered the entire room, slicing pillars in half all the way back on the first level and making Nami and Batman look up fearfully as the room's supports started crashing down.

"What the Hell is happening up there?!" Nami exclaimed as she dove out of the way of a pile of falling debris.

Batman looked up behind him and saw flames, flying slashes, and fast moving blurs around the upper half of the room. "Looks like there was more trouble in this room than we thought."

"You're gosh darn right there was!" a very annoying voice shouted at them from above. Nami and Batman looked up and saw a fat form falling down from the ceiling. His body was darkened, though not as much as the other Heartless, more like Jafar. It was like he had control over the dark powers granted to him unlike the monsters all around who were under Ansem's control. The fat creature didn't look human, in fact, with the whiskers and small nose, he looked a lot like...

"A cat?" Nami wondered, tilting her head to the side.

Pete landed on the ground and growled at her furiously, then he spun around, "Ohhhh, look what you did!" He waved his arms out in front of him to show how mad he was about all their fighters getting trapped in clouds, but he still didn't understand how strong he'd become when Ansem unlocked the power of darkness in his heart. Just the wave of his arms sent a huge gust of wind out that released a few of the fighters closest to him.

One of the people released was a small girl with long blue pig tails who jumped up in the air, lifting her arms up like wings as she did and creating two huge whips of air that she slammed down towards Nami and Batman. The masked man dove to the left, but a field of sharp bamboo started sprouting up around him and he had to masterfully dodge between them all.

Shadow Usopp was one of the other figures who escaped and was shooting Pop Greens around at his orange haired friend and the masked fighter versing him.

Nami was running away to the right, but she was making a break too close to the clouds she filled the bottom hall with. Two small hands reached out of the cloud and grabbed onto her left leg as she was running past, tripping her. She looked back and saw a big pink nose sticking out of the cloud. The two hands on her leg pulled the rest of the boy's body out of the cloud and Nami went wide-eyed seeing the small child in the red hat and blue shirt, only his whole body was covered in darkness.

"Billy?!" Nami shouted, seeing the boy's wicked face for the first time since before Port Royal got raided.

"Hehehe," the little boy laughed, his mouth opening wide and fully white on the inside. A dark portal appeared beneath the two of them that started sucking down and Nami freaked out. She spun her blue pole weapon and hit the boy on the left temple, throwing him back into the clouds she created where he sank back down into the piles of people she already had trapped.

The pirate navigator rolled away from the tendrils of darkness reaching up and trying to pull her down, and she finally released a sigh of relief as the portal vanished. "That was close," she whispered.

"You asked for it!" she heard a voice shout directly on her right. She started turning, but was far too late to dodge the fat cat who landed a heavy punch on her side, throwing her across the floor where she tumbled over and over and finally came to a stop near a pile of rubble where a pillar collapsed. Pete started laughing, "I've got to thank that white haired bastard when this is all over. This is great!" he held up his right hand and darkness started seeping off of it. Pete punched down on the floor and his hand merged with the ground, creating a huge circle of darkness where small Shadows started crawling out of.

The dog-like Heartless had beady white eyes and creepy antennae on the tops of their heads. They started charging across the ground at the girl lying there, but Nami's pained face disappeared and her eyes snapped fully open. She lifted her Clima Tact above her head and only now did Pete notice the black cloud forming above and behind him a few feet, just enough so he was directly in its path between it and the girl on the floor. "Thunder Lance!" she yelled, a bolt of lightning coming out of the cloud, through a screaming Pete, through the Heartless jumping at her, and colliding with the tip of her Clima Tact.

The Heartless exploded into dust and Pete collapsed backwards with swirls over his eyes, momentarily stunned by the shock. Nami looked across the room and saw something she couldn't let go. "This is the weapon you created for me Usopp!" she yelled at the sniper pointing a finishing shot at Batman. He had the Dark Knight wrapped up in vines, but his ears twitched and he slowly turned his smiling face towards the orange haired girl across the room from him. "How about we see whose is better?" she twirled it around above her head and the sniper smacked his huge slingshot into his open hand, grinning ear to ear and forgetting about Batman.

The hero in all black silently thanked the woman for her distraction and he managed to reach down and grab a sharpened Batarang from his waistband. He pulled it up and sliced the vines holding him in place, getting dropped from this high height. Still, the Dark Knight landed on his feet and pulled out a gun from his tool belt. He pointed it ahead at the foes dragging themselves out of the cloud, and then pointed the gun up in the air, firing it at a support pillar on the opposite side of the room. The thing that fired out of his weapon wasn't a bullet, but a grappling hook in the shape of a bat that wrapped around the pillar and tightened, giving Batman something to swing across. The hero jumped up in the air and swung across the room, kicking the flexible woman and her strong husband in the faces as he flew by and knocking them back in the clouds. He flipped over the other side and landed on his feet, but something hard slammed into his face and he was thrown backwards.

He didn't fall as he skid back, but when he looked around he couldn't see what had hit him. _Is it another fighter too fast for me?_ he wondered. Something caught the corner of his eye and he jumped to the left, pulling out a choking gas capsule and throwing it back towards the edge of the clouds he saw move. _No,_ he realized, his choking gas spreading out and causing the invisible Heartless girl to re-materialize. She wasn't too fast, just invisible. He recognized the girl from back at Port Royal, and he knew whose sister she was.

 _That kid fighting the Flash downstairs, this is his family._ Batman watched as the strong man wearing red lifted his wife out of the clouds since he himself couldn't lift his feet. Bob Parr threw her out of the substance and through the air towards the orange haired pirate girl. "Not a chance," the man wearing black called out, throwing another of his tool belt's gadgets, a small object that blew open upon hitting Elasta Girl, or Helen Parr. When the smoke cleared, her body was coated in ice and she fell back into the cloud, having a soft landing that Batman had planned on.

The Heartless girl in front of him watched her mother get frozen, but she didn't seem worried or anything of the sort. Violet's humanity had been taken from her, and she waved an arm towards Batman, slashing at him with a blast of purple light. The master of every martial arts known to man moved out of the way, then ducked under the next attack, while rolling two more objects from his belt towards the girl.

The concussion grenades exploded beneath her and Batman frowned. He didn't usually like using some of these weapons against humans, but after being infused with darkness, they were much more durable than normal human beings. The man looked through the smoke of his explosions to see if the girl was coming back, but suddenly all the smoke cleared at once and a huge ball of wind that flew through it slammed at his feet. Batman was thrown backwards and he grunted hard as he slammed into an already broken pillar, making it collapse a little more on top of him.

The man struggled to push a heavy piece of stone off of himself and looked forward at the small girl with long blue hair who was glaring at him with creepy little white eyes. She slowly lifted up her hands to her mouth and cupped them in front of her, taking a deep breath in at the same time.

 _That attack_ , Batman realized he'd seen it before and he had to move fast. He got out of the rubble and dove to the right. The beam of fast wind slammed into the pile of rocks he was just trapped in and blew it apart. The explosion was still too close to where he and he was thrown over the mass of clouds by the blast. _No!_ He'd tossed too many enemies in this substance not to know how hard it would be to escape once getting trapped in there. In a last ditch effort, while still injured from the previous explosion, he managed to drop a grenade below him, having it explode and give him extra momentum to make it over the rest of the clouds.

Unfortunately, when he dropped the grenade, he blasted apart a few more clouds and released several of the shadow fighters trapped inside. Batman lay on his back staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds, _This will not end until Ansem is beaten. My attack on these shadows does nothing,_ he closed his eyes for a second, but then he remembered the look Robin gave him when he left him behind to fight on a previous floor. _Nightwing huh?_ Batman thought as he lifted back up to his feet, staring in front of him at the half dozen Heartless enemies moving in on him. _Good name, Dick._

* * *

"Looks like it's up to us, hey Sora?" Ben asked between gasps of breath as he kept running up the flight of stairs that were behind the heart in the back wall of Hollow Bastion. It was the first doorway so far in all of Castle Oblivion that wasn't the same normal set of white double doors, and it was making them anxious for this next room. "You think, this is gonna be it?" Ben asked, looking down at his wrist and hoping it would turn green again soon.

Sora closed his eyes and felt the darkness upstairs, it was so close now that even the doors that separated these different universes couldn't hide its power from him. It was like when he was on the outside of the castle and could sense it inside, only much much stronger. He'd felt it for weeks, the small tug towards the darkness, ever since he made that decision. _Without doing it, I wouldn't have been in Port Royal, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I don't think they would have made it this far without my help, so why does it still feel so wrong?_

"Sora?" Ben repeated, wondering why the teenager hadn't responded to him.

The spiky haired boy kept jogging up the stairs and opened his mouth to reply, but he suddenly realized something. "It's quiet," Sora said and stopped running up the stairs. Ben stopped moving too, but the sound of footsteps didn't die down, it was never there. Only their voices could be heard, and everything else was just silent. "Dead silence," Sora said again, getting no echo, no response.

"Where are all the Heartless?" Ben asked, looking around. "Every floor there's been more and more, so... where are they?" The young boy was nervous and he started breathing deeper, his gasps from before getting heavier, yet less audible. Only their words made any noise, and the younger boy suddenly realized how hard he was panting, not noticing it before because of how quiet he was being. "Wh-What's going on here?!"

"Calm down Ben," Sora told the kid next to him. He looked the younger boy in the eyes, "You're fine. There are no Heartless on this staircase, and the door is right there," Sora pointed up the next few dozens winding, floating steps, and there were the set of double doors so similar to many they'd run through already.

The brown haired boy took a few deeps breaths and couldn't hear the air going in. Still, he managed to calm himself down a little and started sprinting up the rest of the stairs to reach those doors. _I don't like this. I'm afraid,_ the boy's eyes went wide, _I'm afraid, and Grandpa isn't here to help._ He kept running, terrified because his heavy steps weren't making a sound. _Gwen's back in Pao. Gohan's outside. Natsu and Dash are downstairs. Riku is..._ the boy's helplessness vanished and he remembered his earlier determination. Ben sprinted straight to the doors and pushed the doors inwards, diving through and landing on the white floor on the other side. _Riku is waiting!_

 **A/N It's down to just Sora and Ben! The two of them want Riku back more than anything! Waiting for them above are harder villains and tough challenges they'll have to face. That's not to say the others downstairs aren't facing their own share of difficulties, Dash v. Flash, Batman and Nami v... Everyone XD! And Luffy and Ace v. Sanji Robin and Shanks. Hope the hype is real as anything could happen at this point!**


	21. Nexus 7-6 Pokemon Battle!

**A/N Two updates within 14 hours! Woop! Anyway, the fighters have scattered on every floor of Castle Oblivion in the hopes of saving their friends.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own any of these shows and games and comics and movies that you're going to recognize. So... enjoy all these characters that aren't my property.**

 **Nexus 7.6:**

Sora booked it through the door and looked at Ben, watching as the boy took a huge breath of air, and surprisingly it made as loud a noise as it looked like it should. They'd made it out of the staircase that vacuumed all noise away. The older boy looked back through the door and his eyes widened at what looked like large invisible hands reaching out towards him. They were almost transparent, no more than shapes moving through the air and reaching for Ben and him, trying to pull them back. "Shut!" he shouted and drew his Keyblade, pointing it at the doors and forcing them closed, pushing back whatever was reaching towards them.

"Hahaha, I told him it wouldn't hold you back," a low voice called out to the two boys. Ben and Sora were panting and looking back at the closed double doors where loud thuds slammed into it a few times and made them back up nervously. The noises calmed down and the two of them felt comfortable turning and facing whoever it was that shouted at them.

When the boys turned around, their eyes narrowed and they glared at the man in the brown suit standing at the bottom of the white staircase before the next set of doors. Ben pointed at the man with short brown hair, "He was standing next to Ansem back in fake Agrabah. The two of them looked pretty chummy," the boy growled and lifted up his watch, slamming his hand down on it with a smirk appearing on his face. Nothing happened and Ben lowered his bottom jaw, remembering something.

"Stupid child," Giovanni called out to the boy. "I've only just witnessed your abilities, and even I know you can't transform when your watch is red." The man glared at Ben and then stepped to the left, turning his body sideways and raising an arm, "Go on ahead," he called out, making both Sora and Ben go wide-eyed.

"What?!" Ben shouted at him, staying where he stood with a confused look on his face.

Giovanni frowned at the annoying younger boy, "Leave me, before I change my mind. I've been 'ordered' to take care of both of you here, but if you'd like, go on ahead to the next room. I don't take orders from that man anyway."

On a floor above, Ansem slammed his fists down on the table and screamed at the man in his monitor who was smirking up at the ceiling, knowing he was watching.

Ben was still cautious, but he turned to Sora, "Alright, let's go." The spiky haired boy looked at him and nodded too, both of them making a silent agreement to stay on edge in case this was a trap.

"Not him," Giovanni stated, surprising all three people watching him. The man in the brown suit pointed at Sora and smiled, "He will be my opponent. Ansem, the Lord of Darkness, whatever he likes to go by these days is on the next floor. Go fight him. Go die. I don't care." He didn't look at Ben once during that sentence, he just kept grinning and looking down at Sora's waist.

The seventeen year old followed his gaze down to his waist and looked down at himself, seeing the red balls lining his belt. He looked back up and watched as the strange man lifted up his suit jacket, revealing a very similar looking belt on his own waist. Sora's eyes went wide. _He doesn't look that strong, so if he's this high up, his Pokemon must be something to be feared._ "Ben," Sora started, his voice low and calm, "I'm the only one who can defeat him. You still haven't cooled down enough from using Heatblast, take this chance, go on ahead."

The younger boy didn't know what to do. If he left now, he would be all alone. It would really be all up to him to save everyone. "But, Riku's your best friend. You've known him for so long. When I knew him, he talked about you all the time. You should be the one to save him..."

"Ben," Sora stated, turning his head a little and smiling at the younger boy, "he's your best friend too, right?" Ben's eyes went wide at Sora's statement. "You might have known your other friends for longer, and had more adventures with them, but when I hear you talking about saving Riku, your voice has so much passion behind it. There isn't a single person I'd entrust saving Riku to more."

"I-," Ben started, he couldn't finish his sentence, his voice was lost. "What if I," he said quieter, "what if I fail?" The thirteen year old had had the fate of his own universe resting in his hands before, but back then all he really cared about protecting were his Grandpa and cousin. Now, he had so much, so many people who called him family. _Grandpa, I know you would have faith in me. I have to protect them all,_ Ben looked at Sora and he nodded his head slowly, the fear still there, but his determination keeping him going even at this desperate time.

"You can do it Ben," Sora told the boy. Ben started running towards the stairs and he made a wide berth as he reached the staircase, trying to keep his distance from Giovanni. He stopped at the door and looked back one more time. The kid gulped, more nervous than anyone about his chances of winning, since as was the case with all his friends down below, Sora believed in him. _I know you can,_ the older boy thought.

The older Pokemon Trainer watched the boy run through the doorway behind him and then looked back at Sora. "Now child, show me those Pokemon you caught that make you a formidable foe for me to defeat."

"I didn't catch them," Sora stated coldly, his eyes turning dark for a second. "Well, at least not most of them. These two," he lifted up two balls from the left side of his waist. "These two are ones that I caught myself with the help of my old friend's Pokemon that he entrusted me with." He motioned down at the other balls still awaiting him to grab.

"Hmm?" Giovanni murmured, slightly less impressed now. "So you're not a very experienced trainer I take it? How disappointing. This should not take as long as I previously thought." The man reached down and grabbed a purple and white ball off of his waist, the letter 'M' apparent on the top half of it. "This one Pokemon should be more than sufficient for the likes of you. Come out, Mewtwo!" The man threw his ball up in the air and a red light came out of it, forming a shape in the air that surprised Sora.

 _ **"A Pokemon Trainer,"**_ Mewtwo commented, his voice low and telepathic, reaching the inside of Sora's mind. _**"Show me what tools you have brought to this fight. Which of my kin will you force to fight me?"**_

"'Tools?' 'Force?'" Sora listened to Mewtwo and then frowned up at the floating gray Pokemon with a long purple tail. "What type of trainer do you think I am?!" the boy with brown spiky hair yelled up at the creepy Pokemon with three fingers on each hand.

 _ **"All of you humans are the same. You fight, you destroy, you corrupt, you're a miserable species. My brethren don't understand their condition, our condition of being enslaved to these accursed balls and their power. Tools? You question my wording? How about weapons? Did you ever think my kind do not like this kind of servitude?!"**_ Mewtwo charged across the white floor of the room towards the unmoving boy, standing there with his head bowed, his brown hair covering his eyes that were staring at his hands, at the red balls in them.

Sora snapped his head up and his eyes were full of fury as he glared into Mewtwo's, causing the Pokemon to stop mid-flight. "If that were all true," the boy began, "if you really spoke for your whole kind," Sora's eyes were wet but he wasn't letting himself show any tears, holding them back as hard as he could. "Then why," the boy asked, "why when their old Master died, why did they cry?!"

Giovanni's grin lowered a little and he stared at Mewtwo's back, wondering why his Pokemon wasn't finishing the attack he ordered telepathically to it. Sora kept shouting at the floating monster in front of him, "Why did they cry? Why would they, if they really hated being friends with him? That's right, friends. They weren't his tools, and he didn't use them, he fought with them. Just like I'm going to do right now!" Sora shouted angrily, throwing up one of the balls he claimed to have caught his own Pokemon with. "Come out!" What appeared out of the red and white pokeball thrown up in the air had both Giovanni and Mewtwo back up in shock. The small pink creature that floated in front of Mewtwo had a similar looking body, only half the size, and with a thinner and longer tail. Sora finished his summoning, "Mew!"

Giovanni only took one step back from the surprise, but then a wide smile stretched across his face. "It seems I've underestimated you child. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Sora," the boy called across the white room to the man at the base of the steps leading upstairs.

"Well then Sora," the man in the brown suit stated, "in my world I was a gym leader. Not only was I that, but I led a criminal organization, one that may as well have ruled the world from all the connections I had. Very few have ever defeated me in a Pokemon battle, and even less in true combat," the man shrugged his shoulders and his brown suit jacket fell off, leaving him standing there in a white gi underneath. The man stepped out of his brown pants to show his fighting gi covered his whole body. "My name is Don Giovanni, the man who will defeat you."

The spiky haired boy frowned at him and called across the room, "You can try!"

Giovanni laughed, "No, I _will_ defeat you. It is not a question of try." The man rolled his shoulders and then put his hands at his waistband, the belt of pokeballs staying on his gi instead of his pants' belt. "Now, I don't know how long it will take our mutual friend upstairs to defeat that child who just ran through here, but I can guess it won't be very long. So how about we skip with the warm ups, and forget about normal battle rules, though I'm guessing you're not very familiar with them anyway." The blank look on the teen's face was all the confirmation Giovanni needed. "Then, I suggest we go all out from the start!" The man drew two more pokeballs from his belt of six and threw them up in the air.

"Fine with me!" Sora replied, pulling out two more and tossing them up.

Four red lights appeared on the white floor of what was soon to become a battlefield. "Kangaskhan! Feraligatr!" Giovanni yelled, his Ultra balls bouncing back to him as his two large Pokemon appeared. The first was a tall and wide kangaroo-looking monster with a large pouch and horns on top of its brown head. The second was a light blue monster standing upright on two feet with two very sharp claws at the end. It had red spikes going all the way down its back and it lifted its head up, roaring at the sky.

"Blaziken! Charizard!" Sora yelled, the two other red lights turning into tall fire Pokemon that looked raring for a fight. One had large orange wings and the other had long arms and legs like a human, but the red fur proved differently.

 _ **"And you all accept being called upon in such a manner?"**_ Mewtwo asked the three creatures who just emerged in front of him. He already knew Giovanni's Pokemon despised their Master, as did he, but he didn't sense the boy was lying when he questioned him before.

"Rarr!" Charizard roared up at Mewtwo.

Mew looked ahead at the clone of itself, meant to be better, stronger, more powerful. However when it was created, it was born with a distinct hate for humankind that no Pokemon before had harbored so deeply. The small pink creature tilted its head sideways at Mewtwo, and the taller psychic Pokemon glared at it, _**"We meet again,"**_ Mewtwo said, only communicating with the pink Pokemon flying in front of it this time.

 _ **"Sadly, we are foes,"**_ Mew's voice sounded so childlike talking only to Mewtwo, and the larger Pokemon glared at it, forming a purple sphere around its body as Mew created a similar pink one around itself.

Giovanni watched Mewtwo in awe, _He never puts in this much power. I guess it is to be expected up against the Legendary ancient Pokemon. Though, not one Pokemon is more ancient or more Legendary, than the one I keep hidden, the one I've only needed to use to prove my worth to Tetsuo and gain a place at the high council._ He lowered his hand down to his side and rubbed it against another Master Ball he had to use on that specific Pokemon or there would have been no chance of catching it.

The pink sphere and purple sphere collided in the air and the force of their collision almost threw Sora off of his feet and slid Giovanni back a few feet. The two Pokemon bounced off of each other and Mewtwo held its arms in front of it, collecting energy into a dark black ball that sparked lightning as it fired it at Mew. The smaller pink Pokemon dodged around the ball and then fired a blue energy ball coated in electricity at Mewtwo. The taller gray Pokemon moved to the left and barely avoided the ball that crashed into the wall behind Giovanni's head and created a hole in it.

Sora smiled at his Pokemon's power, but then heard an explosion behind him and looked up and behind to where Mewtwo's ball hit. The hole in that white wall was almost double the size of the one Mew created and the brown haired boy frowned. He looked ahead again and pointed at the enemies on the other side of the room. "Go for it guys, Riku is upstairs." His friends looked back at him in surprise and he smiled at his fire Pokemon, "Really. We're almost there!"

Blaziken grunted in approval, having known the mission of its Master for the longest time, since before Ash died even. He started charging forward and jumped over Kangaskhan as the large monster tried stomping down on it. While it was up in the air, its leg became coated in flames and it kicked the huge monster in the face.

Charizard leapt up in the air and flapped its wings, soaring under the pink sphere shooting through the air and colliding with the large water type Pokemon at full speed. Charizard bit down on Feraligatr's side and tackled it out of the way. It was an unorthodox attack and Giovanni was confused at what the boy was trying with this, but he quickly found out as Sora was already only a few feet in front of him, lifting up his yellow hilt and swinging his Keyblade at the other Pokemon Trainer.

"What did I say," Giovanni began and charged forward, surprising Sora by not backing up and catching the kid before he got too far into his swing. Giovanni grabbed the shaft of the Keyblade and threw it to the side, one strong tug all it took to tear the weapon from Sora's hand. The boy reached for his weapon as it was thrown from him, but the man wasn't going to wait for him and lifted up his left leg, kicking out and hitting Sora square in the gut, sending him flying backwards.

Sora hit the ground and tumbled backwards as Giovanni walked to the side. "Huh, this is what that man is so afraid of?" He lifted up the Keyblade and held it sideways in his right hand. "I think I'll just hold on to it." He smirked and swiped it in front of his body as Sora stood up across the room from him.

"I don't think so," Sora told him, lifting up his right hand and closing his eyes. Giovanni took a step back as the blade suddenly dematerialized from his hand, reappearing across the room from him in Sora's grip. "Only a chosen few are Keyblade Masters. The Keyblade chooses the wielder, you don't just get to decide to keep it." The boy sounded too cocky for Giovanni's tastes and the man with short brown hair frowned at him.

"Pathetic weapon anyway," the man said, but Sora didn't care what he thought and lifted the blade over his own head. The boy called out, 'Cure' and a green light flooded over his body, making his injured stomach feel a lot better. Giovanni glared at the boy harder, hating how wrong he was about such a powerful weapon. "Take a look child, and despair," the man drew another, one of his last three pokeballs from his belt and threw it up in the air, red light emerging from it and filling about half of the height of the room.

Sora slowly lifted his head up and stared at the entire width of this green monster. Its whole body was scaly and like Mewtwo it had a purple underbelly, although that part looked just as hard as the rest of it. The monster lifted its head up to the air and roared, flames spewing from its mouth as it did. "Tyrannitar!" Giovanni yelled, cackling as the black Dark ball bounced back to his hands. He had two more unused balls left on his belt, one more dark and the other purple with an 'M' on it.

All of Sora's Pokemon were kept inside normal red pokeballs. The boy reached down his hand, brushing it across his last three balls, wondering which to use against the huge green monster. Tyrannitar had large green spikes going all the way down its back and a long green tail behind it. It took a step forward and the floor shook, and Sora got inspired to use a certain one of his remaining friends. "You think that's big?!" Sora yelled at the man in the white gi. Giovanni's smile faltered a little, wondering if the boy was serious or just bluffing.

"Take this! Dragonite, I choose you!" Sora threw his pokeball up in the air and smiled remembering where he found this monster. It wasn't long after Ash's death, he and Kairi were on a beach somewhere, and just strolling out of the mist like it was the most casual thing to do, the giant orange Pokemon emerged. Since then he'd run into a few of the same species, so something must have been wrong with this one, it must have mutated or something, because the red light that emerged in the room made even Mewtwo and Mew stop their battle momentarily to look over at the giant orange dragon twice the height, and triple the overall size of Tyrannitar.

"What the..." Giovanni backed up several steps. "A, giant, Dragonite," the man shook his head and snarled at his own surprise. He hated getting to the point of befuddlement. The man frowned and leapt backwards as he didn't realize it but the spiky haired boy was charging him again. Tyrannitar turned to help its Master, but two large orange arms grabbed it by the sides and lifted it up, throwing it to the left and slamming it into the side wall.

Dragonite's strength, mixed with Tyrannitar's exceedingly massive size made for a huge shock that blasted completely through the side wall. Giovanni and Sora looked over as Dragonite continued and body slammed the monster leaning up against the broken wall, this time crushing any support the pieces of the wall had and shattering the white wall to rubble. "What the Hell is that?" Giovanni wondered aloud and Sora was thinking along similar lines as he looked outside of the walls of Castle Oblivion.

Apparently crashing through wasn't the same as getting to the outside that they arrived at earlier, because outside of the wall Tyrannitar smashed through, was everything but. Instead of a blue sky, a crack into a never-ending blackness opened up. Darkness and pieces of dozens of worlds, many of which Sora recognized, were swirling around in the dark void on the outside of the white room. Now that the walls were disrupted, it seemed like their floor wasn't stabilized anymore and the white floor, ceiling, and other cracked walls on the other sides of them started disappearing, only leaving the two sets of double doors that led downstairs and up. Those doors floated in empty space, but the space seemed to have the same elevation floor as the room, only now it was invisible.

Giovanni took a deep breath, accepting that those doors would still allow him to exit this place, and thus allowing him to continue his Pokemon battle. He looked over at Sora who was staring around at everything with such amazement in his eyes. The spiky haired teen was feeling so nostalgic as he glanced around at everything, _This really is connecting the other worlds,_ the boy thought as he caught a glimpse of two different Agrabahs. One had a huge red genie in it fighting his friends whom he entered Castle Oblivion with. The other one, the closest little wispy view of a world around them, had a young man wearing the white clothes of a sultan and sitting atop the Royal Palace with Jasmine, the two of them leaning against each other and smiling up at the stars.

The leader of Team Rocket continued to stare as Sora listened in to that world. He could even hear the conversation the two were having atop the palace. "Where did Genie run off to this time?" Jasmine wondered to her Prince, the former street rat, Aladdin.

"Who knows?" Aladdin replied, looking up at the stars with a smile on his face. "But we'll see him again. Sora too."

"You really think so?" Jasmine asked the man. Flying Carpet and Abu jumped up at the mention of Sora's name and Aladdin nodded. "When he left the first time, I kind of thought I might never seen him again, but he came back. Donald and Goofy too. They're out there somewhere, probably saving the world. That's why the Heartless aren't here I bet, Sora must be fighting them as we speak!"

"You're right," the Princess told the man she loved.

The world Sora was looking down at swirled around and mixed with the other one, while others took its place in the darkness. A land full of sand that looked much like another of the earlier rooms appeared and Sora smiled seeing Hercules and Phil training there. "Come on Herc! You can't expect to beat Sora with that attitude!" The little goat man yelled at the hero.

Sora's eyes went wide at hearing Phil say that, and the muscular hero in the tunic on the training field laughed at his words. "Careful Phil, don't want Sora hearing you say that do you?"

"Two words for you, Not A Chance!" The hero trainer looked up at the sky, "When that kid comes back here for more tournaments, we're gonna teach him he can never be too overconfident. Even heroes need training!" That world started to disappear, but Sora couldn't be happier, he actually heard Phil say that Hercules needed to train to fight him, and also called him a hero.

Another world was flying above Giovanni's head and the man in the suit looked up, seeing what looked like a giant forest full of strange colored fruits. Another forest was next to it and it looked like a dense jungle, "Perfect," the man said, ignoring the boy who was reminiscing over there and shouting, "Who said to stop attacking? All of you, defeat Sora's Pokemon!" He had a plan to accomplish, and he just needed some preparations first.

His slaves looked back at him and then turned to face their opponents. Feraligatr charged a Hyrdo Pump and fired it at Charizard, slamming hundreds of gallons of water into the flying fire type and knocking it out of the air. At the same time, Mew came crashing out of the air with a black ball pressed into its stomach, exploding upon crashing into a dark world that only showed a graveyard.

Sora looked over at the image of the world Mew crashed into and he instantly recognized Halloween Town. The graveyard looked the same as ever, except without masses of Heartless all over it. "Must be nice without Oogie Boogie there," the boy mentioned with a small chuckle. He shook his head, remembering why he looked over in the first place. "Mew! Are you alright?!"

The pink creature flew back up from the ground where it left a crater and came soaring back up in the air, hurt, but still powerful as it shook off its wound. Dragonite was stepping towards Tyrannitar, but Kangaskhan created an earthquake at that second that not only threw Blaziken off its feet, but made the giant orange dragon lose its balance and start falling to the side. Tyrannitar was on that side already, and looking furious, a mixture of the evil ball it was trapped inside that accentuated its darkness, and its natural rage after being beaten badly by this orange monster. A white light formed at the tip of Tyrannitar's mouth and it glowed brightly for a few seconds before shooting out in a huge beam that crashed into Dragonite's stomach and lifted it up in the air, slamming it into the forests floating above them.

Although the worlds seemed separated, with images of things going on on their real worlds, their damage seemed to be connected. Huge trees broke apart on the Deep Jungle and started floating around in the dark empty space, and one look back up at the jungle showed the forest actually being damaged. "This place is perfect," Giovanni said with a chuckle. "I won't even need my trump card in a place like this."

His Pokemon were turning the tides and he decided it was time to finish this, though he hadn't forgotten about the remaining two Pokemon on this teen's waist either. _Though against these two, no combination he could have would be close to a match._ Giovanni threw up one of the last two balls on his waist, jumping up himself in the darkness and pointing a kick towards Sora, descending towards him fast and making the teen jump backwards to avoid it. "You have no chance!" The man yelled, "Inside that certain Dark ball was one of the strongest creatures in the Pokemon world. It could control the time itself, and in my control it has become second to only one!" Out of the glowing red light in the sky, Sora stared in awe at the small green form that appeared.

The boy with spiky brown hair was confused at how this little fairy-like creature could be one of the most destructive forces in Ash's world. "Are you kidding?" Sora yelled over at the man, but Giovanni's evil, maniacal, and confident laugh made Sora gulp and realize this was far from a joke.

The creature looked darker than most Heartless Sora had run into. Although it was green, the area around its eyes was black and its eyes themselves were pure white with a thin slit in the middle that looked glossed over. "Celebi!" Giovanni yelled. "Cause as much destruction as you'd like! Finish off Sora and all his pathetic Pokemon!" The man pointed at the boy across the space of darkness from him and Celebi lifted up its head, roaring in a high pitched voice that made the creatures not controlled by darkness to feel pity for the good-natured Pokemon that sounded like it was in so much pain.

Mewtwo looked back at its leader, hearing a silent command given by Giovanni to him directly, and the gray beast nodded at him. Mewtwo looked up at the two forests from different worlds up above him and he pointed his arms up at them. The Pokemon started firing blast after blast of dark attacks at the world, then spun around and fired them at the Colosseum, and the palaces of Agrabah, then at the graveyard of Halloween Town and at the dozens of other worlds spinning around them.

"What are you doing?!" Sora yelled up at Mewtwo who was doing all this with supposedly no incentive. As chunks of rubble from different worlds got torn off and pulled into the darkness, they floated around with zero gravity, like the gravity of the floor the Pokemon and their masters were standing on had no effect on them. The boy didn't like how Celebi sounded either and he stared at the little screaming creature with pity.

"Celebi by itself is not that strong," Giovanni stated, causing Sora to look his way. It was kind of hard to see the man because of all the floating debris from other worlds in his way. Their Pokemon were battling each other all over the place, but the floating trees, branches, sand, rubble, rocks, it was all spinning around violently and the fighters had to avoid it all as they fought.

Dragonite and Tyrannitar were too big to dodge and the two of them were hit by several large rocks and trees, knocking them around while the other Pokemon tried dodging everything. A huge rock was heading straight for Dragonite's face, but a pink shield surrounded the huge monster at the perfect time and the rock blasted apart upon contact with the small pink Legendary Pokemon floating there, holding out its arms and glaring over at Celebi's screaming form.

A huge tree trunk that was split in half from its world was flying straight towards Tyrannitar's face, and the already injured green Pokemon couldn't dodge in time. Luckily, two blasts of fire shot up in the sky and incinerated the tree just in time. The dark Pokemon faltered for a second and its face softened as it saw the two fire Pokemon of its enemy who just saved its life.

Soon, all the debris was moving somewhere else and they didn't all have to worry anymore. Or at least they thought that for a second before they realized it was all converging around Celebi, morphing around into a giant shape made of all types of different materials. In fact, it started shifting and shifting until it was the shape of a giant monster with four huge wooden arms, and eight thinner appendages coming out of its back made of chunks of white wall. The creature's legs were a mix of dirt chunks and hardened sand. Its head was made of branches that had been shaped into a monster's snarling face. In the back of its mouth they could see the green creature controlling this mega monster that was about the same height as Dragonite.

Celebi's huge monster stood in front of Giovanni, looking ready to destroy everything in front of it. Mewtwo hovered in the air in front of the monster's face, with Tyrannitar getting back up and staggering forward to stand directly in front of the monster's rock legs surrounded by tree branches and sand. On either side in front of Tyrannitar stood Feraligatr and Kangaskhan, neither one willing to succumb to their injuries and faint, but it wasn't like Sora's were at that stage yet either.

Sora ran forward between two giant orange legs so he was in front of Dragonite, then ran underneath Mew until he was right up next to Charizard. The fire Pokemon got hurt the most by the water attack it was hit with and the boy lifted up his Keyblade, holding it over his friend and whispering, "Cure." A green light surrounded Charizard and the fire dragon got back up on its feet, flapping its wings a few time and then turning to Sora and giving him a toothy smile. "I'm glad you're okay," Sora told the creature. The boy looked to his right and saw Blaziken also looked on his last legs. "Four against five doesn't really seem very fair, wouldn't you guys agree?" Sora asked his Pokemon, pulling out a fifth pokeball and throwing it up in the air, "How about we even the score?"

If Giovanni had been watching the fighters approach Castle Oblivion, he would have expected this, however when he first realized Sora had Pokemon with him it was only a little while ago when the fighters were all rushing up the stairs. Because of this, the man was stunned to see another Legend, Lugia, appearing in the sky in front of Dragonite, flapping its wings once and showing off its impressive wide wingspan.

The evil man snarled and curled up his hands into fists. "Every time I one up you, you hit right back with a surprise of your own. What's in that last ball of yours? Rayquaza?! Deoxys?! How about Giratina?! HAHAHA! None will be able to stop my final Pokemon," the man was screaming at Sora but the teenager didn't back down or even respond to him, he just kept glaring across the dark room at the man who would subject Celebi to this much pain.

"You can keep shouting and hiding behind your Pokemon all you want," Sora called out to the man. He looked away a little, "I don't blame you," Sora said quieter. He wasn't talking to Giovanni anymore, he was looking straight up at Mewtwo and the purple and gray Pokemon was looking right back down at the boy. Sora jumped up in the air and did a front flip, closing his eyes and then snapping them open as he started to fly up in the air. The teen landed on Lugia's back and he stared forward at where Mewtwo was floating at about his elevation. "The way you think we are, humans," he specified. "It's because of men like him, but I promise you, I promise we're better. My friends, everyone in this castle with me is here to save those they love. I'm here to save my best friend," the boy pulled out his Keyblade and his body was basked in light, transforming him and making his clothes turn gold, two Keyblades appearing in his hands. "But now I have a new goal along with that," Sora shouted in his Master Drive Form, "I'll let Ben save Riku, I'm going to save all of you!"

Mewtwo's eyes widened along with Feraligatr's and Kangaskhan's. Tyrannitar was fighting against the dark power of the control Giovanni had over him and winced in pain as it roared up at Sora. The two on either side of the large green one roared up at the boy too and Lugia spoke in a loud enough voice for them all to hear. _**"They are cheering for you. They might not be able to fight for you, but they are thanking you Sora, as am I."**_ Giovanni was stunned Lugia could speak telepathically too, but even more so furious that his Pokemon were trying to rebel.

Mewtwo stared at the opponent in front of him and an image of another human appeared in the Pokemon's mind for a second. A boy in a red hat was standing there, smiling at him and saying how his Pokemon were his friends. The boy who was willing to sacrifice himself for his Pokemon, _No, he was an exception,_ Mewtwo thought to himself. _Humans are not like that, I've learned their cruelty first hand. My brothers, he may have you fooled, but on the inside I'm sure he's as much of a coward as the rest of them. I'll prove it to you all._

 _ **"So, Sora,"**_ Mewtwo said to him through their minds, allowing all the Pokemon to hear and understand in their own tongues. _**"If you love your Pokemon so much, then try to protect them!"**_

The man in charge started cackling as Mewtwo held up two hands and created five huge balls of darkness in the sky, growing much larger than the ones he previously used to destroy parts of the surrounding worlds. Mew's eyes went wide because the small pink creature knew it itself couldn't form three of them even if it used all its power. Mewtwo must have been risking everything with this attack to make Sora show his true colors.

Mew created two huge balls of pink energy, but Mewtwo fired before it could attempt to make the third one. The pink creature fired the balls ahead and they collided with Mewtwo's in midair, stopping his and destroying them in huge explosions. Lugia fired five thin red beams out of its mouth that combined into one huge one that slammed straight on the black ball coming towards it. Dragonite fired a huge white beam at the fourth black energy mass. However, the fifth ball was headed straight towards Charizard and Blaziken down on ground level, and neither Pokemon was strong enough to fully stop Mewtwo's attack. Even Dragonite was knocked backwards a little by the explosion that occurred much closer to it than it had planned, having fired a weaker blast than Mewtwo. The ball of energy was soaring across the battlefield and the two fire types wouldn't be able to dodge an explosion of that size.

"No!" Sora yelled, and without even a second of hesitation, he dove off of Lugia's back, spiraling as he descended like a rocket to the ground level of this dark abyss. Mewtwo's eyes couldn't get any wider as the kid in gold clothing crossed his Keyblades in front of the huge ball of black energy. His Master Form was pretty strong, but Mewtwo was putting everything it had into those attacks, and it pushed back against Sora as the kid landed in front of his two fire Pokemon.

Even Charizard and Blaziken were amazed by Sora's level of devotion here. After Ash passed, the boy always felt his Pokemon were distanced from him, and he never blamed them. Lugia was the first and only of Ash's Pokemon to truly think of him as its Master, but the two fire types staring at the boy between them now were wide-eyed at the child. Sora was holding back Mewtwo's attack that surely would have knocked them out or worse.

"Move, out, of the, way," Sora growled through clenched teeth back at his comrades who were standing there in the path of the black ball. He was pushing as hard as he could against the ball of darkness, but it was pushing just as hard back and he could feel his feet skidding backwards. "That's an order," the boy stated, forcing the two Pokemon to dodge, and just in time too as the black ball pushed through his Keyblades and slammed straight into him. "Ahhh!" Sora yelled as he was thrown backwards, his whole body becoming engulfed in the dark sparking energy.

 _ **"Sora!"**_ Mew and Lugia yelled down to the boy, their psychic powers good enough to let them communicate with him. The two fire types who dodged landed and started running over to the smoke coming out of where the explosion occurred a few seconds ago.

In the smoke, a figure was lying on the ground, his body unmoving in rags of a yellow outfit. Two Keyblades were lying next to him and he was twitching, his whole body in pain, _Mew, was that your voice? I don't think I've ever heard it before_ , the teen opened up his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was the enormous orange dragon staring down at him with eyes about as large as his own body if not bigger, "Haha, I'm fine boy, it's okay."

Dragonite snapped its eyes up and glared right at Mewtwo who was panting, tired from that last attack and shocked at the outcome of it. _It can't be, they're so alike._ The psychic Pokemon suddenly realized it didn't have the luxury not to be focused and looked up as the inside of Dragonite's mouth lit up with a growing ball of white glowing light. Huge bolts of lightning shot out from the ball of energy as Dragonite fired, sending out two huge beams of energy that wrapped around each other and crashed into Mewtwo, sending the Legendary Pokemon flying into the distance. The beam caught part of Celebi's monster form in the shoulder with the attack, ripping off dozens of tree branches and making Celebi attack. It swung two massive arms at Dragonite then turned its attention to the one in charge.

The giant monster started moving forward, swinging its dangerous appendages around. None of Sora's Pokemon were going to let their injured Master get hurt though, and they moved forward with looks of fury on all their faces. The boy lying on the ground smiled, then coughed a bunch of times, before smiling again. "Thanks, everyone," he said in a grateful tone as his Pokemon surrounded and protected him.

"Mewtwo," Giovanni grumbled and looked behind him to the distance of the void where Dragonite's attack was fading. One of his strongest monsters was nowhere in sight, but all he did was grunt in annoyance and pull out his final pokeball. "To have to use even you, I've really found myself an adversary I can enjoy myself with." Giovanni held up the final Master Ball in his collection and a stream of red light emitted from it, releasing a Pokemon out onto the battlefield.

The dark void the Pokemon were all standing inside was suddenly engulfed in light, before a darker darkness than any before filled the place, oozing into the other worlds around them. Sora looked around and saw Aladdin and Jasmine freaking out on the roof of the palace as suddenly everything turned to night and the moon vanished from the sky. He looked over at the Colosseum and saw Hercules and Phil running around in panic as earthquakes destroyed much of their world.

"The Pokemon said to have created it all," Giovanni yelled, his voice sounding like it was on the verge of madness, his body shaking as he marveled in the basking glow of this Pokemon he almost never summoned. "Creater of the universe, at least, of my universe. God of Pokemon and the most powerful in existence, Arceus!"

"KAAAA!" Arceus roared as it was summoned, its voice shaking the fabric of this dark universe and making the other Pokemon tremble in fear. It lifted up its head and roared at the top of its lungs, making Sora's Pokemon move backwards, though still staying close to their injured Master.

"Arceus huh?" Sora asked, his legs trembling as he stood up, his clothes turning back to their normal colors but staying in tatters. There was no way he could make it back to Drive Form yet, and he'd used up his magic healing his Pokemon continuously through the battle, so he had none left for himself. "Well, I think I've got you there." The boy reached down to his waist and held up his last red and white, normal pokeball. "Prepare yourself, Don Giovanni," the man in the white gi was sweating and his eyes were wide as Sora threw the ball up in the air, "because you're about to lose!"

* * *

Ben Tennyson reached the top of the final staircase. He could tell it was the last one because the doors in front of him were literally seeping darkness. Just the touch of his hands on the white wood made his whole body shiver, but he was too far now to stop, so he pushed forward.

"So you've finally come," Ansem's voice called to him. He recognized the dark, confident tone of the man anywhere, and it pissed him off. The boy pushed the doors fully open and barged inside, ready to start shouting, but his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him and he shook in fear where he stood. "Don't be afraid," the man's voice called out again, though now that Ben was inside, he knew exactly where the voice was coming from and it scared him to his core.

The thirteen year old started inching across the floor of the white room at the top of Castle Oblivion. There were no ornate decorations on the walls, no marble pillars, there wasn't a staircase on the opposite side of the room where every floor previous had had one. No, this room was very bland, with the ceiling and walls being white, well, most of the walls. The wall on the opposite side of the room from where Ben entered was partially covered in black, the ooze spreading from the two huge double doors up against that back wall. The floor had the same darkness moving across it in little wisps that lifted off the ground occasionally and dissipated in the air.

The boy with the watch on his wrist, the Omnitrix, the most powerful weapon in his universe that allowed him to transform into thousands of different aliens- when he could make it work, was terribly afraid as he looked at the door several meters away from him. There was a table between him and the door, a small white table with pictures moving around on it. He started walking towards the table which besides it and a few chairs, was the only piece of furniture in the room. "Take your time," the voice called to him again and Ben darted his eyes back up to the ominous door behind the table.

 _He's in there,_ the child thought. He looked down at the table and watched what looked like the first floor by the overall destruction in the room and the four collapsed people lying in the middle of it. Ben's eyes went wide as Heartless started diving for the wizards lying there, but a huge blast of yellow light slammed into the dark creatures and incinerated them. The boy looked further in the room and was stunned to see Laxus standing there. He wasn't wearing a jacket, and he was making his muscles bulk out extra big as he roared up in the air, lightning crashing around him.

Ben looked at the closest image next to the first floor and saw the Olympus Colosseum, though it looked a lot different from when he left. The fighters had destroyed the entire stage and he saw Cyborg and Franky laughing while Raven lay unconscious between the two of them. "My pawns have been falling, one after the other," the voice called to Ben from inside the door behind the table. He didn't look up, but instead stared in fear as dozens of black spheres appeared in the air above Cyborg and Franky. The two robots were shocked but got into fighting stances around Raven to protect her.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ben shouted, slamming his hands down on the table and looking towards the doorway. When he looked at the door, he couldn't tear his eyes away from what was inside it for a few seconds. The absolute darkness, fields of black plains covered in Heartless creatures all over it. _How would I even find him in there,_ the boy started shaking as he saw two Darksides lift up from out of his vision and were now on either side of the entrance inside the dark realm. They were each thirty times his size, with black tentacles as hair, and they creepily looked a lot like Sora.

"'Why?'" Ansem asked the child, his voice sounding mocking. "You understand nothing. Darkness is the true essence of the heart, and I control it. I am the Lord of Darkness! I can turn even the slightest amount of evil in someone into the force that drives their entire being."

Ben looked back down at the screens below him and watched as the tall man wearing dark red punched Dash across the face. For the first time the two of them became visible, and Ben was shocked by how bloody and beat up his younger friend looked. That last punch lifted Dash off the ground, and the Shadow Flash ran up behind him and jumped up in the air at supersonic speeds, then punched down and slammed the blonde haired boy to the floor.

The white room couldn't handle the pressure from the kid hitting the floor at such high speeds and cracks shot off in every direction from the crater Dash was in. Ben leaned closer in and watched as the dust cleared, seeing his friend in the rubble wearing his torn up uniform. Its durability was probably the only thing keeping Dash alive right now. The boy struggled back up onto his feet, though Ben noticed he was definitely favoring his left leg. _He won't last much longer against a faster fighter,_ Ben thought and knew he had to get to defeating Ansem quickly.

The boy started to look away when something caught his eye and he froze. His heart jumped and he leaned all the way over the table, looking at the moving picture that showed Agrabah. Everyone was fighting their hardest against the huge red genie, but he saw a flash of pink that he'd recognize anywhere. The smoke from the explosion cleared and Ben saw a pink shield in front of the tall man with ice powers.

Floating above Kuzan with her hands held up to create the shield, was Ben's own sister. "What are you doing here?!" he shouted down at the screen at his cousin.

"Do you really have time to be worried about her?" Ansem asked in a taunting tone from deep in the world of darkness. Ben looked over at the door and looked back at the table. He saw rooms full of his friends, and they were all fighting as hard as they could. In the last bunch of rooms too, everyone was working their hardest to defeat their opponents.

Ben closed his eyes and growled, a deep noise coming from the bottom of his throat. "I won't let you win," he said, snapping his head up and looking at the doors that led into the deepest darkness he could imagine. The thirteen year old climbed up on the table and sprinted across it, jumping off the other side and landing while in full sprint towards the doors. His feet hit the darkness that was spreading across the floor but he didn't let the strange feeling overwhelm him, and he kept going until he reached the doorway. "If I seal this door, you'll be trapped inside too!" His shouts just met laughter from the other side and the boy got even more furious. Ben reached out to either side of himself and grabbed the doors to the room of darkness. _Ooof, they're a lot heavier than they look,_ the boy groaned and pulled with all his might and slowly the doors started sliding across the floor.

For some reason, Ansem was still laughing, and this made a very dark feeling arise in Ben's gut. _Why? If I close this door, his power will be cut off, the darkness will be cut from this world. So why is he laughing?!_ "You are right child," Ansem called to him from beyond the door. "Perhaps you will trap me in here, and seal off the Heartless from running wild in Nexus. However," Ben could imagine the smirk on Ansem's face as the man continued, "who else, would you be trapping in here with me?"

The child closing the doors stopped, his arms shaking and not moving the doors anymore. He was straining to close them and had his eyes closed, but now he slowly opened them and let go of the doors on either side of him. Ben took a step forward, then another step, then another until he was inches away from being out from between the doors and completely in the realm of darkness. He didn't look around at all the masses of Heartless on every side of him, the terrifying monsters with glowing eyes that were all staring directly into his soul. Ben wasn't even looking at the man with tan skin who was hovering high above him, his body five times the size it was the last time Ben saw it, sticking out of a giant red monster with powerful Heartless all over it. He was looking at the little clear orb floating next to Ansem, the dark swirls moving around inside it, and the boy with long black spiky hair writhing around inside of it. _Gohan!_

 **A/N Nooo! Ansem got Gohan! When he got pulled into the darkness outside this is where he came out, in the clutches of their worst enemy. Ansem is in the realm where he's most powerful, will Ben be able to beat him? What about the other floors? How much longer can everyone hold out?! Only a few chapters left in Part 7, hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Nexus 7-7 BATTLES

**A/N Hey everyone sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter full of battles!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Ben 10, Kingdom Hearts, Akira, Fairly Oddparents, Aladdin, One Piece, Teen Titans, Flash, The Incredibles, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail, or Pokemon.**

 **Nexus 7.7**

"GOHAN!" Ben shouted up above him where the demi-Saiyan was trapped. "Let him go Ansem! Riku too!" When Ansem first mentioned someone else being trapped in there, Ben's mind registered what he was saying and remembered his purpose for being there. It looked like Ansem had something else in mind though and wasn't actually talking about Riku.

"Riku?" Ansem asked, his mouth turning into a snarl. "How many times do I have to say it? Riku Is GONE! Nothing remains! He was a shadow of himself when I took over, and it's been so long that he no longer has a chance of returning!" The evil man held up his arms and thousands of Heartless started moving together towards the same point.

Ben looked at his watch and it was in the green, "Okay, here goes," the boy closed his eyes and his watch popped up, ready for him to slam his hand down on it. "It's hero time!" he slammed his hand down on top of the watch and his body glowed green. His skin started to change colors and he grew bigger while it did. He groaned as two more arms sprung out from his sides, huge muscles growing on all four of his arms. His skin turned red with a vertical black line that ran over the top of his head and in between his four eyes. He had a white shirt with black lines going vertical up it and down either of his arms at the shoulders. His pants were black and he had black fingerless gloves on all four of his spiky red hands. "FOUR ARMS!" Ben roared his alien's name and flexed his... four arms.

Four Arms sprinted out into the realm of darkness and Ansem started to laugh, his voice echoing around the room. "So predictable. Not for a single second did I believe you would trap your friend Riku in here for the sake of the others. Gohan was just a precaution, but I doubt I would have needed to hold him hostage anyway. Though, he will make a fantastic addition to my arsenal."

"Gohan will never be controlled by you!" Ben shouted up at the man. "He's too good! There's no darkness in his heart you can take over!" Four Arms sprinted forward and he bent his muscular legs at the knees, before springing up in the air all the way up to the giant red Heartless monster floating around in the sky. It had a disgusting looking head with sharp red teeth and darkness seeping from its mouth, while dozens of Heartless cannons on top of the monster fired attacks at the four-armed alien coming at them. Ben slammed down on top of the monster and punched to the left with his lower right arm, crossing it in front of his body to punch a Heartless in the face and throw it back. He reached out and grabbed it too while it was falling backwards with two more hands, and then he smashed his forehead into its black face, breaking it apart.

"Oh but there is," Ansem retorted smugly. "Everyone has some darkness in them, however Gohan's is much larger than most. It was kept hidden, but inside this child is a very dark evil, and I'm going to control it." The tan skinned man held up his arms and a large black muscular form grew out of his back, lifting up four arms of its own and smirking with the evil smile all the Heartless had. "And when the Saiyans learn that one of their own has been taken, of course they'll come to save him. Unfortunately for them, they'll be running straight into a trap. Gohan powered by darkness will defeat them and I will turn them too."

Ben was running across the top of the red monster and he jumped up with a fist pulled back, aiming for the large man at the top of the creature. When Ben got within ten meters though, he was stopped by one of the large pink barriers like the one outside of Castle Oblivion. He knew how strong that thing was, and he knew he needed to find a way to get it down. _If I can't go straight at him, I'll destroy this ship!_ Ben started running a different direction to where he saw a large sphere of darkness under a section of the red monster's back he was running on. Ansem yelled down to the boy, "It's pointless, don't you see yet? Your watch will run out long before you even come close to touching me, and the Heartless will consume you too. I will have everyone in this castle, the Keyblade wielder, and the rest of the Saiyans too, and finally I will stop taking orders from that brat currently in charge of the New Earth Government."

"Even if my watch does run out!" Ben shouted, his voice much lower in his Four Arms state. The alien charged at a sphere of darkness on the aliens back and when he entered it his vision became completely black. Inside the darkness, hundreds of Heartless started appearing around him, he knew he was still near Ansem somewhere, and he kept shouting, "Even if my punches stop working! I won't lose!"

The tan-skinned man shrouded by darkness up above him was laughing. When he was fighting Sora, at least the boy put up a fighting chance, but what did this boy have to bring to the table? "You are nothing!" the man yelled down at the dark sphere on his red monster's back that Ben had run inside of. "I am Ansem, Lord of Darkness! I have the body of a Keyblade Wielder, thus allowing me use of his powers!" Four Keyblades appeared in the air and the black shadow form sticking out of his back grabbed them with each of its four dark arms. "What can you do against my power?!"

The dark sphere on Ansem's monster ship's back blasted open. The Lord of Darkness opened his eyes in surprise as Heartless flew out of it in all directions and faded into dust. The red alien standing in the sphere's place lifted his head up and roared, "I can win!" As he shouted, his body flashed red, a brighter red than his normal skin tone.

Ansem was surprised for a moment, but he started grinning again and pointed down at the boy who was engulfed by red light. "See! Now you have nothing to fight with. You are just a normal child!" The red light vanished and Ansem stared, stupefied, as Ben started sprinting across his back.

The thirteen year old boy charged across the back of the giant red Heartless ship. His short legs were already tired from climbing all those steps, but the adrenaline had him moving faster than ever. Staring ahead at the tall man with his arms crossed, with his tan skin and waist-length white hair, with the black muscular monster sticking out of his back, with the evil expression on his face that Riku could never have displayed, it made Ben furious.

 _ **"Hey Gohan, can you teach me how to fly and do all those crazy things you do?!"**_

 _ **"Sorry Ben, I'm pretty busy right now. I don't think I'd be that great of a teacher anyway."**_

 _ **"Please! I really want to get stronger. My friend Riku was training me, but he's gone now, and I want to make sure I don't lose to anyone else... Please Gohan."**_

 _ **"... Alright. I will teach you, but under one condition. I'm going to show you something, and until you can come to me and repeat it, I will not teach you. You have to have an aptitude for this sort of thing, understand?"**_

 _ **"... uhh, yeah I think."**_

 _ **"Alright, then watch closely. After I do this, I won't show you it again, and you won't come asking to train again until you can do it, alright? Good, here goes..."**_

Ben kept running and he snapped his eyes open, charging up the slope to the next level of the giant Heartless's back. There were Heartless cannons all around him, firing across at him, but he was dodging in and out between the explosions. The boy jumped over one and then landed right into a roll to go under the next dark explosive. He kept running up right towards Ansem who was looking down at him disdainfully. _I never asked you again Gohan. I tried so hard, but now isn't the time to try, now is the time to do!_ The boy leapt up in the air so he was soaring towards Ansem, and this time there was no pink barrier in his way, "Here goes!" he yelled, pulling both arms down to his right side and twisting them so his palms were pushed together.

"KAME..."

* * *

 **Fourth Floor**

"You can't win Jafar!" Timmy yelled up at the man. The boy kicked off the ground and a huge crater appeared in the sand allowing the boy to fly up in the air like a rocket all the way up to eye level with the massive genie.

"I can't win? Ha!" Jafar held his arms up and a dozen pillars of lava shot up from all sides of the courtyard. "Nothing you imbeciles do can injure me! I am immortal. I am all-powerful!"

"You don't shut up!" Timmy yelled at the man. "Hey Wanda," the boy called down to his fairy Godmother who was flying around the sky. The pink haired fairy flew up towards her Godson and he yelled, "Form 2!" The woman held up her wand and then flew away fast as the boy started to transform.

Genie, Kuzan, and Gwen all went wide-eyed as the small floating child in the air started growing and growing. The parts of his body that were made of metal grew with him, until he was standing as tall as Jafar, only a lot more muscular than the evil genie. Timmy's voice was the same pitch as he reached out both his massive arms and grabbed onto Jafar's shoulders, "I will defeat you!" he yelled, and then opened his mouth wide, a white light glowing in the back of his throat.

"Raaa!" Jafar yelled at the boy, lifting up his arms and punching Timmy on the bottom of his. However, when Jafar hit the boy's arms, they didn't move from the grasp he had on his shoulders. "What?! What are you?!" He yelled at the child who was surpassing his own strength with this form of his.

"I am Timmy Turner!" the boy roared, somehow speaking despite the huge ball of white light growing in his throat. "Take this!" He yelled, and the ball of light erupted into a huge white beam that shot forward and slammed straight into Jafar.

Kuzan, Gwen, and Wanda all smiled, thinking it was over. There was one member of their group who wasn't so excited though, and it was the smaller blue genie down on the ground who flew up in the air. "I hate to say it guys, but Jafar is right! He's not going down this easily!"

The giant known as Timmy slowly closed his mouth and looked forward to the smokey area between the spot his arms were holding. Suddenly, two fists slammed up into his wrists and knocked his arms off of Jafar's shoulders this time. "Damn it!" the boy screamed, annoyed that Jafar could handle his best.

"Timmy!" Wanda shouted up at her Godchild. The boy looked down to his right where the pink haired fairy was floating and she tapped her head, "Use your head Sport!"

"My head," Timmy muttered out loud, turning back to the smoke-filled area in front of him where Jafar emerged with a furious scowl on his face. He had burn marks on his red skin and looked enraged that his powers weren't enough to stop this giant child. The evil genie lifted up an arm and his entire fist glowed bright red, turning into a magma fist that he punched forward at Timmy's chest.

The genie started laughing as his arm collided with the boy's chest, but Timmy wasn't even fazed. The huge twelve year old reached forward and put both of his hands on the sides of Jafar's head. "I am immune to heat, as I am to cold," the boy stated calmly, "my skin is harder than diamonds, and the steel of my fake limbs is even harder." He closed his eyes and gripped Jafar's temples as the giant genie's mind started to freak out at the invader inside it. "My powers are many," Timmy said and smiled as he found something, then opened up his eyes, "And now I know your weakness."

"WHAT?!" Jafar roared, knowing exactly what his weakness was.

"Hey Genie," Timmy called down with a smile on his face, "Why didn't you mention all we needed to do was find his lamp?"

The blue genie down below scratched his head and said, "Well, I didn't think he'd have it on him."

"You're right," Timmy said, looking back ahead at Jafar. "Ansem has it. He's been holding onto it for a while." He paused, and a huge smirk appeared on the giant's face. "I wish I had it though."

Wanda was already smiling, and she waved her wand arm in front of her. Suddenly, a small black lamp was in the air, and it fell into Timmy's hand. "Well, now that it's in my possession, doesn't that mean I'm your master Jafar?" The boy asked the huge genie in front of him who was backing up with a horrified look on his face.

"Impossible! How did you do that?!" He looked down at the small creature with tiny wings on her back who was sticking her tongue out at him. "You! You're not a genie! What are you?!"

"I don't think someone who's about to be trapped inside a lamp really needs to know that information." Timmy said cockily, everyone else smirking as he held up the lamp. "Jafar, for my first wish. Return to your lamp!"

"No! NOOOOO!" Jafar's body started swirling around and the bottom of his large red lower body got sucked into the lamp. "I am not finished. I will return. I will have my revenge!"

"Blah blah blah," Timmy said over him, watching as the last bit of Jafar's head got sucked inside the black lamp. The lamp shook a few times and then settled down, staying quiet in Timmy's hand, "I've heard it all before." The boy had a far away look for a few seconds and then he looked down at the ground.

Kuzan was panting hard and the former Marine Admiral finally fell down on his exhausted butt. "Whoa whoa, that was quite impressive Timmy Turner."

"Timmy Turner," Gwen whispered, staring up at the giant above her. She recalled what Laxus told her on their way over here. Her mouth twisted into a frown and she yelled up, "Why did you tell my cousin to come with you here?!"

Timmy, Genie, Wanda, and Kuzan all looked over at the orange haired girl who arrived midway through the battle to help out. She yelled up and pointed an accusatory finger at Timmy, "Why did you take Ben?!"

"I didn't..." the boy was looking very far down and he coughed a few times into his arm, "Hey uh Wanda, mind putting me back in Form 1?" His fairy Godmother shook her wand and the boy shrank back down in a puff of smoke that happened instantaneously. He turned into a very small child a foot smaller than Gwen and was wearing a pink hat on top of his head.

It was amazing that this boy was such a powerful person, and Gwen shook her head down at him. "It doesn't matter," she said, stopping him from giving his reasons for why Ben was brought here. "Just tell me where he is."

"He's upstairs, probably all the way at the top," Timmy said.

Kuzan started speaking, the man with ice powers still sitting down but being so tall that he was looking down at the children even while on his butt. "That boy was more motivated than anyone else here. He isn't going to leave until he gets his friend back."

"Friend?" Gwen asked, confused at what he was talking about.

Wanda floated down from the sky, the small fairy looking at Gwen and saying, "That's why we're here. To get our friends back who were taken by the darkness."

Gwen remembered hearing this before, and her jaw was slowly lowering as Timmy continued for his Fairy Godmother. "The one Ben is here to save, he said his name was, Riku."

The orange haired girl took a few steps back and then she lifted her head up to look at the blue sky above them. As soon as Jafar went back into his lamp, the sky turned back to normal, but Gwen was looking even farther than that. The girl was trying to see the ceiling, to look to the next floor and the one after. "Riku," she whispered.

 _ **"You know Gwen, he was really worried about you."**_

 _ **"Who? Ben?! No way."**_

 _ **"I'm serious... I thought he would be more worried about his parents or even his Grandpa he always talked about. But all he ever really mentioned about finding as soon as possible, was you. You should be happy to have a cousin like him."**_

 _ **"He's such a doofus... but I guess I am happy to have him. And Riku, thanks. I was worried about Ben too, but now I see he was in good hands all this time."**_

 _ **"Don't mention it..."**_

Gwen closed her eyes and when she snapped them open, they were pointed directly at the next door leading upstairs. "I'm going," she stated, and then started running for the door without waiting for any response.

"Wait," Wanda called out to her. Timmy watched Gwen run away and didn't say anything. His Fairy Godmother looked down, "Timmy, go after her."

The boy ignored his Fairy Godmother for the moment. "Hey Gwen," Timmy called out to the girl running away.

Gwen looked back over her shoulder and saw Timmy still standing where he was, though Kuzan was getting up on his feet. "What?" she called back to him.

"When you were downstairs, one floor down, was there a battle still happening?" Timmy questioned.

Gwen thought back to when she sprinted across the downstairs, and she shivered as she remembered the shockwaves occurring all around her. "I think so. Whoever it was was moving way too fast for me to follow."

"They're still fighting," a new voice said and the group looked across the courtyard of Agrabah to where Nightwing was running towards them from the doorway. The Boy Wonder looked back over his shoulder while he ran, "Though I doubt Dash is going to be able to hold on for much longer."

 _Dash?_ Gwen thought in surprise, having heard Ben say that name before but never having met the kid herself. _I must have ran right by him down there._

"That's what I thought," Timmy muttered in worry. "Alright Wanda, you ready for more wishes?"

The fairy above him nodded her head, though her pink hair was looking a little more faint than usual and her gold wand was more a faint yellowish color. "Alright, I wish Gwen, Nightwing, Genie, and Kuzan were all on the next floor, I'll give you guys a hand getting up there, help whoever needs it on your way." Wanda smiled at her Godson's selfless wish and she lifted her wand, making it glow and poofing the other fighters around Timmy away. "Alright, now, I wish we were downstairs with Dash." He poofed away, still with Jafar's lamp in his hand and a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Fifth Floor**

On the floor above where Timmy suddenly vanished, a group of fighters appeared in a white room ready to fight. When they looked around though, it was quickly clear they weren't needed. A small girl with blond hair shaped like horns and actual twisting horns coming out of her head was sitting cross legged on top of an unconscious boy who had swirls over his eyes and small blue flames around his steaming body.

Mandy had her scythe over her shoulder and she opened her eyes as four beings appeared in front of her. She took a deep breath, having rested for about a minute after defeating this strange boy who controlled blue flames. "Shall we continue then?" She asked, standing up and kicking the boy under her. She knocked him to the side to make them a path to the next doorway leading up.

Nightwing had a few beads of sweat coming down his face at the sight of the scary girl, and Genie went wide-eyed at her creepiness. "Wow! I've met a few scary fellows in my day, but this one takes the cake!" He exclaimed.

Mandy wasn't annoyed at the statement, in fact, it was very close to making her smile and she chuckled coldly at the compliment in her eyes. Being considered terrifying was something she could appreciate; people respect that which they fear. The girl jumped up and spun her scythe so it was beneath her. It started to float and shot forward as the others chased after her, running to the door.

* * *

 **Third Floor**

"Oof, ugh," Dash stumbled backwards with two new welts on his face. The boy lifted up his arms and crossed them in front of his face, keeping just enough space between them to look through and try to see his enemy. _Where did he go?_ Dash didn't see the man in front of him and he realized it a second too late. Since he'd been following the man's movements the entire fight, he knew the man wasn't just moving too fast for him, he was out of his vision, hence right behind him.

The boy in the light red uniform was too late in realizing it, and a heavy punch slammed straight into his upper back. "AHHH!" he yelled in pain as the fist ripped through his uniform and collided with his bare skin. Even his super-strong Super-suit couldn't hold together at the speed the Flash punched him at.

Dash slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room before the Flash had even finished with his punch. The man in the dark red suit with a black circle and thunderbolt in the center grinned. His white glowing smile stretched across his face and he started walking across the room.

Dash Parr was indented face first in the solid white wall across the room from where he was just standing. _If not for my Super-suit slowing the punch down, that would have broken my spine!_ Fear was taking over the child and he was finding it hard to breath too with his head stuffed in the white wall.

 _I can't keep up with him,_ the boy thought, _and I'm not my dad, so, so that could have killed me._ The twelve year old pulled his head back and dislodged his face from the wall, "Ahh," he took in a deep breath and started breathing heavily to try and calm himself down. _Oh wait..._

The Flash stopped walking forward and stared at the child pulling his arms, legs, and finally his entire body out of the indent in the wall after his head. "That's right," Dash whispered as he dropped back down to the floor. He lifted up his right hand and wiped some blood from the corner of his lip. "Thanks Timmy," the blonde haired boy muttered and lifted up his fists, turning his head and glaring down the man in the center of the room. _I've always been confident in my speed,_ Dash thought. The child turned his body around and faced his opponent. _But this is a contest of speed I can't win._

The Heartless figure in the center of the room started darting back and forth and Dash's eyes could barely follow him as he raced in circles and zig zags around the room. _Through this fight, I'm the only one who's slowed down, but I'm still relying on my speed more than anything,_ Dash closed his eyes and clenched his fists harder, as he slowly lifted up his left leg to take a step forward. "But speed isn't my only weapon anymore!" The boy's eyes snapped open and he stomped his left foot down on the ground as hard as he could.

The man sprinting around the room was charging in at the moment Dash took his step, but as the child's foot hit the ground, the entire room started to shake. The initial shock was so powerful that it lifted the sprinting man off the ground, and at the speed he was going, he flew like a rocket into the wall right on Dash's right side. The boy who stomped his foot on the ground looked down with wide-eyes as the size of the crater his foot left in the ground.

Dash looked down at his hands in surprise, but this was no time to be standing around. He snapped his head to the right, as the Flash was stepping out of his own crater similar to the one he created by punching Dash across the room moment before. The kid in the ripped up superhero uniform started walking towards the taller fighter and he brought his arms to his sides, "RaaaAAAAA!" _Stronger! I have more power than this, right?!_ Dash kept screaming and bent his arms at his sides, pulling his clenched fists out in front of him and lifting his head to the ceiling. "AAAAAHH!"

Shadow Flash stared with glowing white eyes and his white smirk started to fade as the child he'd been pummeling started to glow. His body became surrounded by a faint white light, but the light got stronger and started to move away from his body, surrounding him with a see-through veil that flared up above his head like a raging fire. "You didn't just make me a little stronger Timmy, did you?" Dash shouted. "I understand what you did for me now!"

The other twelve year old boy who just appeared in the room smiled. _I came to help you Dash, but it seems like I won't have to. I never would have imagined you would get used to your strength this fast._ "Hey Wanda," Timmy started to the fairy floating next to him, "Just how strong did you make him?"

Wanda chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry Sport, you weren't very specific. I made him stronger." She looked down at the kid covered in flaring white aura and smiled brightly, "Though, I'm pretty sure this isn't all me."

Timmy looked at his Fairy Godmother confused for a second, and then he looked back down at Dash. The kid had the most determined look on his face that Timmy had ever seen him with, and he yelled up in the air in a voice that made Timmy fly back a little in the air. Dash's aura doubled in size, and then he kicked off the ground and shot towards the Flash almost too fast for Timmy to see.

Wanda was left in the dark while the boy next to her was barely able to follow as the Flash dodged Dash's attack and started sprinting away. Dash hit the spot on the wall behind where the Flash was just standing and he shoved his hands in a crack made when the Flash slammed into it. "OoooaaAAAA!" Dash ripped as hard as he could and the crack stretched from the small portion it was covering all the way to the ceiling and down to the floor.

The man running away looked back with a wide smirk knowing he'd left the boy in the dust, and then stopped running as his white smirk disappeared again. Instead he slowly lifted up his head and looked all the way up the top of the giant chunk of the wall Dash ripped out of place. The blonde haired boy turned with the boulder held above him and didn't even notice the swirling darkness on the other side of the wall he just broke apart. He was only focused on one thing, and that was the man staring right back at him. _I like this power,_ Dash thought as he held the boulder, staring ahead at a man who looked back at him like no other enemy ever had before. "Bet even you can't dodge this," Dash said, throwing the boulder up so it was poised to land directly on the Flash, maybe a little to the left of the center of the boulder.

Timmy shook his head disappointedly, seeing how fast the Flash was himself and knowing the man would be able to avoid it. Shadow Flash seemed to notice this too and smirked as the boulder was coming down at him. There was less boulder to evade on the left side that he was under, so he started running to avoid the crash. As the man took his first step, Timmy Turner's eyes widened. As he took his second and third steps, getting into a fast sprint while still looking up at the boulder coming down at him, Timmy's bottom lip lowered.

The man in the dark red outfit sprinted out of the way of the boulder, but it seemed the small off-centeredness of the boulder wasn't on accident, or a mistake in any way. Timmy couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the little white blur speeding around the room. _He never intended for the boulder to hit. Even as confident as he was in his new strength, he didn't get cocky and knew the enemy would dodge. That's why he gave him the perfect path to dodge to, he laid a trap!_

The Heartless soldier looked down as the edge of the boulder was passing over his head, confident he had avoided it. When he looked ahead of him though, in the same second that he started dodging, he came to face the enemy who threw the boulder at him, in a much different position than before. Dash was sprinting head-on towards his foe, and he jumped up. Both of their momentums were too great to stop in the millisecond it took for both of Dash's feet to slam into Shadow Flash's face.

 _The old me was too smug, too cocky in my powers, but Riku taught me they weren't enough!_ Dash pushed harder into his kick and felt his own legs hurting from how fast he was moving along with how fast his opponent was moving towards him when they collided. _He taught me how to really fight, how to train, how to defeat enemies like you!_ Dash yelled at the top of his lungs, "RRRRAAAAA!" The opponent's face his feet were pressed into started moving back the other way, changing directions from where it was just moving. Shadow Flash flew backwards and his white eyes that were clenched when the feet slammed into him opened back up.

The man was furious and his eyes were narrowed, but they suddenly opened wide at the sight above him. Getting kicked by Dash definitely hurt, but now he was flying through the air right back under the falling boulder he escaped from. He lifted up his arms, grabbing the bottom of the boulder and pushing up, but his strength was speed, not power. The gigantic chunk of wall didn't pause for a second as it came down on top of the man.

 **CRASH,** the rock slammed into the ground and the entire room shook. Wanda looked around and covered her eyes as dust filled the air. "What happened?!" she exclaimed, not having seen the same amazing feat her Godson did.

"Dash won," Timmy said, a proud smile on his face.

 _ **"Hey, you're twelve too right?"**_

 _ **"How'd you know?"**_

 _ **"Nami told me. And before you read my mind, I'm Dash. It's nice to meet the amazing Timmy Turner in person..."**_

 _ **"Haha, please, just call me Timmy."**_

 _ **"Oh, uh, okay! Nice to meet you Timmy! I know we just met, but we're on the same side so... You want to be friends?!"**_

Timmy smiled down at the boy on the ground, standing amongst the clearing dust. Dash was breathing very heavily now and his white aura had faded from around him. "I'm amazed he even made it this long," Timmy said in genuine surprise. "It looks like we're all good down here, I wish Dash was with Nightwing and Kuzan's group." The child falling down with closing eyes suddenly vanished from in front of them.

A very startled group of people running up a floating white staircase managed to catch the unconscious boy who appeared out of nowhere above them. His body was covered in injuries, but the boy had a toothy smile on his face that told the other fighters all they needed to know. Mandy smirked as she saw how beat up the other twelve year old was after his one on one battle, happy that she got out of her fight with much less damage done to her. She realized she was smiling seconds after she started and frowned deeply immediately. The girl stated, "Put him on my scythe, I'll take him." Without waiting for a response, the back of the scythe's staff she was sitting on swung around and took the boy out of Kuzan's hands. "Now let's keep moving," she reminded the others with her and continued to fly up the stairs, now with a passenger on her scythe.

The others kept chasing after Mandy. No matter how tired they were from their previous fights, they had to keep going to help their comrades. The one who teleported Dash to them wasn't following however, he was still back in the room that Dash had just destroyed. He was staring out into the darkness outside of the wall the blonde boy ripped a chunk off of.

"This Castle is evil," Timmy stated as he stared into the darkness. Wanda looked at her godchild and saw his eyes were shadowed by his brown hair. When he lifted back up his head, his eyes were narrowed and his teeth were grinding as he bared a furious scowl on his face.

"Timmy," Wanda whispered with care in her voice.

"That man down there was forced to fight Dash against his will," Timmy whispered. "Everyone in this 'Castle Oblivion' is fighting each other for no reason at all!" The boy's body was suddenly surrounded in white light that filled up the entire room with an aura dozens of times the size of Dash's when the boy was at his strongest during his fight. Wanda shielded her eyes for a second to protect them from how brilliantly Timmy was shining. The boy's aura started flaring out at the top and the boulder down below him was breaking apart, large pieces of it lifting in the air before disintegrating into smaller pieces. "Just like back then," Timmy said. _Naruto..._

"Wanda," Timmy spoke, his voice sounding far too mature for his twelve year old body. "I wish I was with Sora." The fairy lifted up her wand and they vanished, appearing in a puff of smoke next to a spiky haired teen who turned towards them with a surprised look, not having expected them to come appearing out of nowhere.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed.

Timmy's livid expression lifted and he looked around himself in stunned confusion. "Wh-Where are we?!" He shouted, looking around at the mass destruction all around him. Swirling chunks of worlds mixed in with eternal darkness replaced the white walls he was just encased in and he remembered looking outside of the wall Dash broke. "Did you, leave the castle?"

Sora scratched the back of his head and chuckled a little, "Yeah, kind of. But this is not time for that," he added on and looked the other direction.

Timmy followed Sora's gaze and the younger boy's eyes went wide. "What the Hell is happening here?"

 **FIVE MINUTES EARLIER ON THE SEVENTH FLOOR**

"I have Arceus! Nothing in that ball could possibly be enough to defeat me!" Giovanni had sweat coming down either side of his face and his screams were to cover up his own fear at what might be inside the ball. _No! Nothing in there could be enough. It doesn't matter if it's Rayquaza! I don't care if it's Ho-Oh!_

The man in the white fighting gi found himself stumbling backwards as his eyes followed Sora's pokeball up in the air. The small red and white ball spun around over and over and then the top popped open. A beam of red light shot out and started taking shape in the sky, while Giovanni watched in anxious anticipation.

Sora smiled. In spite of his injuries, his fatigue, the cuts and bruises all over his body, and the burns inflicted by Mewtwo in that last explosion, he was smiling. The boy opened his mouth and called out, "Come out! Pikachu!"

Giovanni didn't know if he heard correctly. After all that build up, he thought it was impossible, but, as the man looked up at the red figure gaining shape, he saw a spiky tail, two pointy ears, a small body. It changed color to yellow and there was no mistaking it now, this was definitely a Pikachu.

Oddly enough, Giovanni didn't start laughing. He thought that once he saw the boy's Pokemon, no matter what it was, he would still laugh because it couldn't beat his trump card, but a Pikachu made his skin crawl like no other Pokemon could have. "A Pikachu," the man muttered quietly. "I knew someone who had a Pikachu once."

The yellow mouse creature that formed in the air already knew what was going on. He looked around and darted his eyes back to an injured and barely standing Sora. The Pokemon's eyes lingered on the boy for a few seconds and then darted back ahead of it at the mass of enemies before it.

Pikachu landed on the floor and its red cheeks sparked electricity as it growled at Feraligatr and Kangaskhan. The two large Pokemon were confused as they were expecting some other Legendary to suddenly appear like their Master had called upon. Tyrannitar was looking all the way down and its eyes opened much larger than usual, while the giant Celebi monster made of trees, rubble, and all different types of debris started raising its huge arms at the command of Giovanni.

Pikachu lifted up its head and looked at the huge monster's head made of the forests of different worlds. There was a small space in the center of its mouth where Pikachu could faintly see a creature in the back of it, controlling it. The electric mouse Pokemon's eyes went wide and it shouted, "PIKACHU!"

Sora was surprised by the tone of that yell, and the other Pokemon around him that were protecting him all looked to Pikachu in surprise. The boy understood what the Pokemon was saying, and it had just shouted out the name, 'Celebi.' _That's the name Giovanni called the fairy Pokemon inside that beast. Do the two of them know each other?_

The man in the white gi didn't know what was going on, but his Pokemon weren't going to lose. "You had me fooled boy." His voice was completely serious as he spoke, "Though I must admit this is the one Pokemon that I _least_ expected. Arceus, destroy them all. Then we'll be done with this foolish game." Giovanni closed his eyes and nodded his head stoically, awaiting the final explosion. He waited, and all he heard were more desperate cries coming from the newly emerged Pikachu.

The man opened his eyes and looked up in the sky, wondering what Arceus was doing. The huge Legendary Pokemon God was just looking down though, staring straight at the yellow mouse yelling up in the sky. Pikachu charged ahead, surprising the three huge Pokemon in front of it. All three moved to attack, but Pikachu's agility was far too much for them, speeding in between Feraligatr, Kangaskhan, and Tyrannitar's legs and right up to the huge stone left leg of the Celebi monster.

Another of Giovanni's Pokemon was coming back from being blasted away before. Mewtwo flew forward with bruises all over its body, looking pretty beat up from Dragonite's attack on it earlier. It got there and floated high above all the other Pokemon except for Arceus which was flying pretty close to it. The two of them were staring down at the yellow Pikachu that didn't stop running when it hit the giant monster's leg, but instead started sprinting up the debris that made up its body.

The electric Pokemon kept running and shouted again, "Pikachu!" The huge monster it was charging up started moving its ginormous arms inwards to slam into the smaller Pokemon. "Pika PI!" It yelled one more time, and all at once, the arms stopped moving. The other Pokemon and the two Masters down below were confused as to what just happened, but Pikachu kept running and made it all the way up to the giant hesitating monster's mouth, made of hundreds of branches and vines wrapped together. Without even a second's hesitation, Pikachu jumped right into its mouth and sprinted all the way to the back.

"Pikachu! Pika pika, pikachu! Pikachu!" The little mouse was screaming its head off and everyone in the dark space could hear it. Sora's eyes went wide and all the Pokemon in the room were shocked, but Giovanni was just looking around with a confused expression. He saw Mewtwo had made it back and was flying up above with a shocked expression on its face as well, and he called out, "Mewtwo! Translate! What is that Pikachu saying?!"

Mewtwo looked down at its Master and his voice echoed through both Sora and Giovanni's minds. **"He is calling out for Celebi. The two know each other. He is telling Celebi to remember the berries..."** As Mewtwo heard Pikachu shout this at Celebi, the small green fairy Pokemon inside the monster snapped its eyes open, looking straight into Pikachu's eyes before it.

"Impossible," Giovanni shouted as the gigantic monster started to lose its form. "The chances of them knowing each other are infinitely small!"

 **"That is not true,"** Mewtwo continued, **"As I also know this Pikachu."**

 _"Pikachu?"_ A new voice shouted, echoing not so much in their minds as throughout the dark world. Everyone looked up next to Mewtwo where Arceus was hovering. _"I do remember you."_ The creator of the Pokemon world was looking down at the giant forest monster and the Pikachu inside it. As Celebi opened its eyes to see its good friend, it came to its senses and fought the power of the dark ball. Doing so made it lose control over the monster that started falling apart, trees collapsing down to the ground as huge chunks of rubble scattered.

Pikachu and Celebi were still inside, but suddenly translucent balls of pink light surrounded the two of them. Both of the small creatures were surprised and looked at each other funny before yelping as the balls lifted high in the air and broke through the top of the collapsing monster they were inside of. Their balls smashed straight through the branches like they were nothing, and they flew up in the air in front of Arceus and Mewtwo. Mew was flying up there while controlling the balls with telekinesis. The small pink creature came to a rest next to Mewtwo, looking at the taller version of itself and speaking in a high-pitched tone.

Pikachu's eyes went wide as it saw the two figures flying in front of it. Then, the mouse Pokemon smiled and waved a hand, "Pika pi!"

Giovanni stumbled backwards, "That's, that's not possible. How could this Pikachu know even Arceus?!" Something struck Giovanni in the back on the man's mind, something Sora said right when their battle started. _"These aren't my Pokemon... a friend entrusted them to me."_

Sora was looking up in the sky amazed as well. He had no idea Pikachu was going to know their enemies, but this was great. Maybe they didn't even have to fight now!

Arceus looked ahead at the smiling electric Pokemon in front of it, and the God-like Pokemon thought back hundreds of years ago. It had met a group of time-travelers who came back and saved its life...

 _ **"Who are you?"**_

 _ **"Uh, w-well, my name's Ash. And this is my partner, Pikachu."**_

 _ **"Are you the ones who saved me?"**_

 _"Pikachu,"_ Arceus stated again. _"To have met you so long ago, you and your friend."_ The Pokemon God looked down and saw the spiky brown haired boy who was commanding Pikachu. It was not the same trainer he knew all those years ago, _"Speaking of whom, where is Ash?"_

"Ash?!" Giovanni shouted. The young opponent of the man looked his way and saw the stunned look on Giovanni's face. "What does he have to do with this?! Don't tell me- that's his Pikachu?!" The man's voice got quieter, "Then the old friend whose Pokemon you were entrusted..." His voice faded off. Giovanni's knees buckled from under him and the man fell to the ground.

"Yes," Sora called over to him. "That was Ash. How did you know him?"

Giovanni shook his head, "How could this have happened?" The man was staring down at the ground, anger filling him, and then his eyes widened in shock as he saw a droplet of water hit the dark ground below him. He tried to stop it, but the pain and sorrow hit him all at once. "I didn't know him, not at all. But, but I," the man lifted his head and Sora stared with wide-eyes at the man's tear-streaked face. "But I wish I had known my son better, before he died." For the boy to have given up his beloved Pokemon, death was the only feasible reason.

Every Pokemon in the room looked over at this man and saw the fight had left him. His Pokeballs rolled out of his hands, as he buried his face down on the ground. Sora glared over at the man, "I don't know what type of regrets you're having now, but I won't just forgive the way you were treating your Pokemon."

The creatures up in the air looked down at the teenager walking across the dark void. He stepped in between falling pieces of rubble from Celebi's monster without even looking up at them. The other Pokemon stepped aside for him, Feraligatr, Kangaskhan, Tyrannitar, all just stepped aside. **"So that boy died? What a shame,"** Mewtwo hated humans, but that one boy made him believe for a while that not all humans were bad. Now, another boy with a Pikachu, the same Pikachu, was rekindling his hope for all of humanity.

"You don't deserve to be called a Pokemon Trainer," Sora said to the man. He didn't say it in an angry tone, or one of someone spiteful, he just calmly told the man the truth, and then picked up his pokeballs off the floor. He turned around when he had them and lifted three up in the air, recalling the three huge Pokemon he just walked past. When they were back inside two ultraballs and a masterball, Sora brushed his hands over them compassionately and then clipped them onto his waist. He looked at the two dark balls in his hands and tossed them up in the air. Everyone looked over to see what he would do, but the look of anger that flashed on his face couldn't describe how much he hated the balls that turned Pokemon evil, however when he drew his Keyblade and slashed them both into pieces, it became a little more obvious.

Sora started walking away from Giovanni. His Keyblade vanished into a cloud of light particles that floated up in the air above him. The kid looked back over his shoulder and stopped walking for a second, "I'm sorry about your son. Ash was my friend." With that, Sora turned away and started walking back towards the rest of his friends.

He lifted up his right hand and waved over at Blaziken and Charizard who were grinning about the victory. Dragonite stomped its huge feet a few times happily and even Lugia flapped its wings and lifted its head in victory. Sora took a few more steps, and then all the remaining Pokemon went wide-eyed as his eyes fluttered and he started falling forward.

Mewtwo's eyes widened the most, remembering his own attack that the boy jumped in front of to save his Pokemon. Blaziken and Charizard remembered their Master doing that for them and they sprinted forward, but didn't reach him before the tall gray Pokemon that inflicted the damage in the first place. Mewtwo landed on the ground and caught the teen who was falling forward, steadying him and also beginning to heal him in the same moment.

"Whoa," Sora muttered as he felt his wounds healing a little. When Mewtwo stopped, he wasn't completely healed yet, but he did feel a little better. "Thank you," he told the Psychic Pokemon.

"Pika!" Sora turned his head and saw Pikachu running up to him, looking worried like the rest of his Pokemon. The boy smiled, it was the first time he'd ever seen Pikachu with that expression for him. Out of all his Pokemon, Pikachu had the hardest time changing Masters, having been with Ash the longest. _I know that this still doesn't make me your Master, but I'm glad you're worried._ The yellow mouse ran up close and looked him up and down a few times, making sure he was alright.

Suddenly, both Sora and Pikachu jumped in fright as a puff of smoke appeared next to them. They looked over and saw a boy in a pink hat, "Timmy!" Sora exclaimed.

After the two greeted each other, Timmy looked over at the other end of the dark realm Sora had been fighting in. Amidst the wreckage of stone, forests, and all types of rubble, was the same man who stood by Ansem's side back in the fake Agrabah downstairs. The man was crying, and there were huge monsters all around Sora that all looked very powerful. "What the Hell is happening here?"

Sora looked back over at the silently crying man and shook his head. "All that matters is we can now move on to the next floor." He took a step and his vision got blurry all of a sudden. "Darn," the spiky haired boy sat down and looked up at the sky, "I'm exhausted."

 _"What is happening here?"_ a voice called down and Sora and Timmy looked up together to see the large Pokemon with the gold ring around its body. Over a dozen little glowing diamonds came out of its body and started spinning around the four legged creature said to have created all Pokemon.

"Arceus," Sora called up to the Pokemon Legend. "I plan on releasing all of Giovanni's Pokemon! I'm going to set you all free to do whatever you wish. But right now, we're in the middle of a battle." Sora smiled up at the creature above, "Can I ask you a favor?"

 **A/N We're coming up on the final two chapters of the Castle Oblivion arc! How will Ben fare against Ansem? Will he be able to save Gohan and Riku? What about the fighters still on the sixth floor? Can Batman, Nami, Luffy, and Ace stand up to Shanks and all the other Heartless fighters?! Find out next time on NEXUS!**


	23. Nexus 7-8 Fight to the Last Breath

**A/N Hey guys! With this chapter, I believe it's the first time I've reached 200,000 words in a story here on fanfiction. And in under 60 days at that!**

 **Disclaimer: Wow! It is annoying writing all these things out every time. Let's go: I don't own Fairy Tail, DBZ, Ben 10, One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Batman, Teen Titans, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Pokemon, The Incredibles, Blue Exorcist, Gurren Lagaan, or any others I missed, though I hope I didn't.**

* * *

 **Nexus 7.8:**

 **Castle Oblivion**

 **Sixth Floor**

"Guess he didn't get the title Yonko for nothing," Ace stated as he wiped some blood off his cheek where he had a new deep cut marking him. Shadow Shanks slashed the sword in front of himself and the young man's blood on his sword splattered across the upper section of Hollow Bastion.

Luffy grunted in agreement, for the first time wishing Shanks wasn't so strong. He'd always looked forward to fighting his idol one day, but not like this. The boy in the Straw Hat grimaced and pumped his legs again, going into Second Gear for another time today. He knew it was putting a strain on his body, but he had to defeat this man, or at least hold him off for a little longer. _Come on Sora, Ben. Win!_ The pirate shot forward at what seemed like inhuman speed, but was slow enough for Shanks to see him coming and jump up in the air.

The red haired pirate dodging in the air slashed his sword down and Luffy sprung off the ground to avoid the slash. He flew up in the air and called out, "Gum Gum Jet Gattling Gun!" He started punching forward as fast as he could, but the pirate emperor in front of him held his blade sideways and blocked most of the attacks, moving it ever so slightly each time to stop the punches. Then, he turned the blade and one of Luffy's fast-moving fists punched straight into the sharp edge of the blade instead of the side. "Ahh!" Luffy yelled, pulling back his arm fast and falling backwards.

Shanks was going in for another attack, but he lifted up his sword and held it behind his back. It was at the perfect time too as a large sword made of fire was now pushing against his blade. "Damn it," Ace muttered as he pushed as hard as he could against Akagami no Shanks and got nowhere. The man's arm wasn't even shaking as Ace pushed down with both of his, trying to knock away Shanks's sword.

"Hawk Rifle!" Luffy yelled and Shanks turned his head back just in time to see the black steaming knuckles of the rubber pirate about to slam into his face. His eyes widened for the split second, and then his face got indented by the fast moving spinning punch coated in Armament Haki.

The boy's older brother felt the lowered resistance on his fire sword and put any extra strength he was holding back into it while his brother continued pushing into the punch. Shadow Shanks was caught between two different attacks. Luffy's flames flew out of the back of his darkened head, while Ace's flames cut down his back and knocked his sword out of his hands.

Ace's sword stuck in the ground and Luffy followed through with his punch, throwing Shanks across the top section of the room and into a wall. "We did it!" The rubber pirate exclaimed, breathing heavily as his steam went away and he cooled down.

His flaming brother calmed down too and the flames extending from his hands into a large sword disappeared. "Don't forget about your own crew," Ace mentioned, though he doubted the two of them would be as much trouble as one of the four strongest pirates in his world.

Luffy looked over where Shadow Sanji and Shadow Robin were standing, but neither of the two were looking back his way. They were both looking off in the direction Luffy sent Shanks flying, and now the two pirate brothers looked over there too. "You've got to be kidding me," Ace moaned as he could feel his muscles straining and his body getting exhausted.

"Ace look out!" Luffy shouted, taking a step but being far too slow in his normal state to save his brother from the kick that slammed him in the chest from out of nowhere. The entire leg that hit Ace in the chest was coated in black, and the creepy smile on the man who kicked him sent shivers down Luffy's spine. Ace hit the ground and cracked it all over before tumbling through the ground in a large trench.

The man who kicked him spun around in the air, his dark red hair swirling around with an aura of dark white energy coming off his body. Shanks wasn't touching the ground, he was hovering as he snapped his head over to the boy wearing his straw hat. Akagami flew towards Luffy and one of his fists turned black, but Luffy snarled at the dark creature pretending to be his friend and the boy turned his own fists black too. Luffy punched up right as Shanks punched down, and their fists collided, cracking the air around them as Luffy and Shadow Shanks's pupils dilated.

Ace groaned and sat up from where he was sitting over near the wall, "Two Conquerors," he whispered as he saw Luffy and Shanks' fists colliding. "Would normally be a good fight," he added on as he staggered up to his feet. The man looked to his left and right and saw both of the Heartless next to him were now completely focused on Luffy, and it looked like more were running up the stairs from down below. _The Heartless are attracted to Conquerors huh?_ Ace smirked and called out, "Who are you looking at?!" His eyes narrowed and his black pupils turned into small circles with white dots in the center.

A rush of aura spread out from Ace's body and every Heartless in the area stopped moving towards Luffy and turned around to the other pirate brother who could use Conqueror's Haki. The older brother was breathing heavily and he chuckled between his breaths, "That's what I thought." He said, lifting up his arms and causing flames to fill both of his palms.

The one Heartless that didn't look away was the one pressing his fist against Luffy's. Shanks had the most distorted smile on his face as he grinned menacingly at Luffy. His whole face was black with darkness seeping out of his nose, his ears, his creepy white smile and beady white eyes. Everything about Shanks was so evil and Luffy hated it, "Stop it Shanks!" he called out, directly into the man's face, but he didn't show even a flinch at the mention of his own name. Instead, he brought up a leg coated in Armament Haki into the unsuspecting younger pirate's chest. The black leg slammed into Luffy and then Shanks pushed through with his punch and hit the kid in the straw hat square in the face.

Luffy flew backwards and into the railing that looked over the other sections of the room in Hollow Bastion. Luffy's back was leaning up against it and his head was limp over the back, watching his hat fall behind him. He reached out for it, but it was just out of his grip. He stared at it as it floated gently down towards the first floor down the staircase behind him. His eyes looked behind his hat as he saw Nami fighting from close up against Usopp, knowing she couldn't beat his sniping skills so trying to beat him senseless with her Clima Tact.

 _Usopp,_ the pirate thought as he stared at the figure whose body was darkened along with his clothes and every single piece of him, even his slingshot. _What am I doing?! I have to move. I let this happen to you..._

 **FD + 61**

"Hey Luffy, uh," Usopp tugged on his captain's arm, "I think we should follow Ben's example and get out of here." The sniper with a long nose looked off over at the edge of the burning city where their companions were running off to.

"They can leave if they want, cowards," Luffy muttered angrily, keeping his eyes focused on Ansem floating high up in the sky. He knew that Ben's grandpa Max had knocked out his grandson and taken him as he ran, so he wasn't as mad as Ben as he was the old man for leaving them to fight on their own.

"But Luffy," Usopp pleaded, looking up in terror. Although the giant man who came to avenge the town looked powerful, there was still a large chunk of the robot army up in the sky. Their leader who was turned super evil by Ansem was still there too; Usopp thought he heard the beastman's men call him Lord Cytomander. "What chance do we have against these guys?"

Makarov Dreyar was staring ahead of him in anger as the man who said he defeated the Ganmen army was in fact just stalling for time. While Ansem was stalling, he had created a huge portal in the sky and out of it came a replica of the Master, only entirely black. Its black bald head had tentacles on either side of it where the old man had puffs of white hair above his ears.

"I see," Makarov stated as his eyes turned purely white again. "You are not as good-natured as you had me believe." The Master of Fairy Tail growled and held up his arms.

Cytomander the Swift was already soaring through the air and he pointed at the gigantic man trying to fight them. "Bomb him! Attack him with everything we have!" The leader of the beastman army started cackling like mad as hundreds of bombs dropped from his flying squadron of Ganmen. The huge robots dropped heavy weaponry that landed on the giant man and these explosions finally seemed to do what their bullets couldn't. They heard the giant old man grunt in pain and stumble backwards.

At the same time all these attacks happened, the huge dark form was punching forward with a black fist covered in purple energy. It slammed it into Makarov's chest and the man screamed out in pain, the ball of dark energy exploding out over him and making Heartless creatures form on his body. The small Shadows crawled up his chest and around his arms, clawing at the giant wizard as he continued to get assaulted by hundreds of explosions.

"Ossan!" Luffy yelled up at the old man. Even Usopp couldn't stand by and watch this beating go on any longer and he drew his slingshot, pointing it up in the sky and releasing a volley of Pop Greens into the air. The small green dots popped on some of the robots and vines shot out from the little balls, sneaking into the cracks of the machines and grabbing the small animal creatures inside.

When the creatures weren't able to use their controls anymore, their ships started crashing out of the sky. Meanwhile, Luffy had jumped straight up in front of the giant Shadow Makarov's face and he had a nasty snarl on his face as his straw hat covered his eyes with a dark shadow. Luffy's right fist was black and his body was steaming, and the boy punched the black giant right in the nose. His punch made the huge monster stumble back and its dark fist came off of the real Makarov's chest.

Makarov Dreyar stopped screaming as the explosions had stopped and the pit of darkness on his chest had been released too. He opened his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before looking ahead at the skinny man falling down to the ground and landing next to his friend. "Thank you boys," the leader of Fairy Tail stated, truly thankful to them. "Now, let us defeat this man."

Luffy nodded up at the giant man and they both glared ahead at Ansem. The evil man brought his arms up in the air and this was the first moment any of the five people still in the village understood how insanely powerful Ansem had become. Sora and Kairi stared up in the sky in horror as the small black sphere that appeared doubled in size, and then grew exponentially over and over until it was the size of a small moon. It had a swirling red and purple core and the amount of dark energy emanating from it had the two pirates and Master Makarov stepping backwards.

The rubber pirate didn't waste a single second after seeing that giant ominous ball of destruction. Luffy lifted up his right arm and covered it in Armament Haki. Usopp turned to his Captain in surprise, "Hey Luffy, what are you-"

"Gear Fourth!" Luffy yelled, biting down into his forearm. Usopp started backing away from his Captain as the pirate transformed into something he had never seen before, looking much like the Nightmare Luffy he saw on Thriller Bark two years before. "Boundman!" His right arm expanded several times, the huge black coating spreading out through the top of his body, while coating his legs too. His black messy hair stood on end and spiked up while his height grew to over twice what it normally was.

Luffy wasn't the only one powering up, as Sora lifted up his Keyblade and surrounded his body in a bright glow. When it went away, he was wearing all blue clothing with a more powerful aura around him. He flew up in the air, pointing his Keyblade up at the ball and firing a stream of blue energy blasts from the tip of his weapon.

"Instead of fighting, you fools should have run," Ansem called out, throwing the ball down towards the New Earth below him where everyone stared in awe at the magnitude of the sphere of darkness. Luffy was bouncing on his feet and he flew up in the air like a rocket. Both of his arms were coated in black and much larger than usual. Makarov leapt up in the air as well and pulled back both of his fists covered in light. Sora was soaring up through the air and he lifted up his Keyblade, yelling out a fire attack to attempt to stop the dark ball of death.

All three of their attacks collided with the monstrous black ball, and cracks shot out from where they hit. Grins went across the three fighters' faces, and then their eyes went wide with horror as the ball shattered and in its place were thousands of smaller black balls all over the sky. The balls all condensed individually into dark lines that rained out of the sky like spears. The thin black lines rained down and collided with the fighters, knocking them back and forth as they tried to block against the streams of darkness.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled up at the spiky haired boy falling with pieces of his blue outfit being ripped off around him.

"L-Luff-" Usopp stopped screaming up as his skin started crawling. His slingshot dropped from his grip and his face turned blue with sweat pouring down it at the evil voice whispering in his ear, inches away.

It sounded like both Riku and Ansem were speaking at the same time, their voices overlapping to make a seriously evil sounding voice. "I can feel the fear in your heart, the anger," Ansem watched as Usopp slowly turned around to face him. The evil man stabbed his Keyblade into the young man's chest.

Luffy was falling out of the air with his arms crossed when an intense feeling of dread washed over him. He started turning his head down towards the ground and dropped his jaw at the sight of the Keyblade sticking out of his friend's chest. "USOPP!" he yelled, punching both arms down towards the ground.

Ansem looked up and lifted his Keyblade to block, but wasn't expecting how powerful those punches were going to be. They knocked right past his defense and threw him into the ground, creating a huge crater while Luffy himself was hit by ten of the black spears of darkness, no longer guarding himself from the raining down missiles.

Despite all the pain Luffy was in, he was staring down at Usopp and screaming for his nakama who slowly lifted up his head towards his Captain. "Luffy, what's happening?" the sniper whispered as his knees collapsed from under him.

The boy's Captain crashed down into the ground and bounced towards Usopp right away, picking him up as he continued to soar the two of them into the forest nearby. Sora flew down towards the ground and grabbed Kairi, pulling her away too despite the injuries all over his own body. "But Riku!" she yelled, reaching back while Sora pulled them away.

"We'll come back for him," the spiky haired boy told her while they shot off. "No matter how long it takes, we'll get him back."

The two of them flew through the trees, still dodging the falling black missiles, but the attacks were thinning out the further from the destroyed town they got. Back in the town, Ansem stepped out of a crater and brushed off his clothes. Shadow Cytomander dropped out of the air and floated in front of his new Master that gave him this amazing power. "What is you command?" he questioned.

Ansem opened his mouth, but then went wide-eyed as a huge hand shot out of the dark smoke all around them from the hundreds of missiles that hit the ground. The white glowing fist grabbed Cytomander around his inhuman dark body and started squeezing. Makarov leaned his head through the smoke with eyes that were pure white, "This will not go unpunished!" the man roared down at Ansem. The beastman in his grip right now was the one who was responsible for the bombing of the town, he'd figured out at least that much since he'd arrived. Makarov was finished with him now; he crushed tightly and then dropped the crumpled up figure out of the sky.

The Seeker of Darkness stared at his subordinate as he dropped out of the air. "You would have made a great addition to my army," Ansem said in annoyance as a black portal appeared behind him. He stepped back through it but as he was retreating, a huge fist flew through the darkness, slammed into him, and shot him tumbling further into the portal he created. Makarov felt his fist connect with the man and the portal disappeared a second later, but his work was done here.

Over in the forest, Luffy, Sora, and Kairi were all looking down at the writhing man on the floor between them. "Usopp, hold on," Kairi said, grabbing his hand and holding it tight while he wriggled around. The floor beneath him was covered in a pool of darkness and his legs were sinking down into it.

"What's happening?!" Luffy shouted as he reached down and grabbed his sharpshooter by the shoulders. "Usopp! Usopp!" The pirate Captain had transformed back into his normal self and was shaking the man whose skin was getting darker and darker.

"Luffy," Usopp whispered, his mouth twisting into a smile. "Hahaha," he started laughing while his body sank further into the darkness.

"No!" Luffy pulled up as hard as he could, but the darkness started to surround him too and pull him down as well.

"Luffy you can't!" Sora tackled the pirate away from the darkness, making him let go of Usopp. The pirate beneath him threw him up in the air, but Sora came down hard with his Keyblade in his hands and slammed it on Luffy's back, knocking him back to the floor. "You can't go with him! What about the rest of your friends?! You can't leave them behind just to go with him!"

"I won't let my nakama die," Luffy growled at Sora, throwing the boy off him again and crawling towards Usopp, grabbing at his shoulders again as he was sinking farther into the ground. The man with the long nose was still laughing and he looked towards Luffy as the last bit of life left his eyes, they turned to white in front of him and then closed as his head started sinking down, following the rest of his body.

"Usopp!" Luffy roared, shoving his hands down into the darkness and wrapping them around what he expected was his friend. He held onto him tightly as the dark portal on the ground started closing. Sora ran to tackle Luffy away again, but Kairi grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. This time, the portal was closing and it wasn't pulling Luffy down with it. "I won't let you, I won't, I won't!" Luffy held his arms there as the portal shrank down so all he could see was Usopp's face, and then the sniper's face went down too. The circle of darkness was small now, so small that Luffy's arms were no longer inside it, but instead his arms were shoved right into the dirt all the way up to above his elbows.

Luffy felt his grip on Usopp disappear and dirt fill his hands and he screamed, shoving his head down onto the circle of darkness. He had his eyes open as his head collided with the floor, and he watched as black was replaced by green and brown, the grass and dirt of the forest as his head collided. "NO! No no no no!" Luffy ripped his arms out of the ground and then shoved them back in, tearing over and over as he made the hole larger, digging for his friend. "USOPP!"

 **Castle Oblivion: The Present**

"Never again," Luffy growled, snapping his head back up and looking across the top section at his idol and his older brother, the two people he looked up to most in the world. He saw Shanks slash his brother and Ace's fire-body couldn't protect him from the Emperor's Haki and power of darkness combined. Ace spun out backwards with a trail of blood coming out of his body.

While the brother with Whitebeard's symbol tattooed on his back was falling, he looked over towards his younger brother, feeling a strong increase in power with his Observational Haki. Even though he was in a lot of pain, Ace's senses became overwhelmed with surprise as his younger brother chomped down on an arm covered in black Armament Haki.

His whole body started distorting, black color spreading out and surrounding both arms, his legs, and the upper section of his chest, creating strange swirly symbols around his neck and shoulders. Luffy's entirely black arms buffed out and turned into large weapons of destruction while his small feet covered in darkness started bouncing on the floor. "Gear Fourth," Luffy said, snapping his darkened eyes open with a serious look on his face, grinding his teeth, "Boundman!"

Luffy suddenly bounced off the ground at high speeds Ace could barely follow, and Shanks was only barely able to block. "You may be stronger," Luffy growled at the man who blocked his huge punch with the sword on his hand, "but Shanks is definitely smarter than you!" he yelled and the pirate with dark red hair snapped his head to left a second too late as Luffy's other fist had been thrown that direction and curved around.

The large black fist slammed into Shanks' left side and indented into the shadow of a great pirate. His body got bashed by the attack and the darkness around him couldn't protect him completely from the punch. Luffy didn't stop moving, his Gear Fourth wouldn't allow it, but the bouncing on his toes had gone down a lot from two years ago when he developed the move. Now he was just bouncing up and down in the same spot slightly and then disappeared again, moving even faster than before as he flew to the spot Shanks was landing and punched again.

This time however, Shanks spun around and his white eyes narrowed while he continued to grin his evil glowing white smile. Shadow Shanks punched Luffy at the same time the rubber pirate punched forward and their fists collided. It was like the building couldn't stand up to their attacks as cracks erupted around the point their fists hit each other. The floor beneath them started cracking apart, but Luffy noticed something coming up behind him and panicked at the sight in the corner of his eyes of Benn Beckman coming out of nowhere with his fist raised and also covered in black Haki.

There were several others in Akagami's crew jumping for Luffy's back, all of them covered in darkness, but the boy in the straw hat couldn't look away from Shanks or he was doomed. Right before Benn's fist hit him in the unprotected back, a pillar of fire collided with the Heartless figures and sent them flying. Shanks' smile went away as he was about to get in a final blow, but once again he was the one being hit as Luffy kicked up and nailed the Shadow pirate in the gut.

Shanks spun up in the air as Ace landed behind his younger brother, slightly recovered from the slash across his stomach, and ready to help him finish off the Yonko with one final attack. "You have something good to show me little bro?" Ace asked as he panted hard, lifting up his right hand and creating a ball of fire that got larger and larger until it was filling the entire room with its warmth and burning bright light. "Dai Enkai, Entei," Ace's flames looked like a giant sun that lit up all of Hollow Bastion. Then, all at once, the sun shrank fifty times and Ace had to lift up another hand to control the condensed ball of fire held above him. The flames were burning so hot now that the ball in his hand was entirely white, the heat radiating off of it making the younger brother next to him sweat buckets.

"Whoa," Luffy said in amazement as he kept bouncing and gawked at his brother's power. He nodded his head and laughed, "Shishishi, yeah!" He looked up at a now falling Shanks and he pulled his huge bulking black arms behind his body. "You ready?" He asked his brother, and Ace just nodded as they both jumped off the floor.

"Gum Gum..." Luffy's arms stretched behind his back.

"Great Flame..." Ace's ball of white light flew off the tips of his fingers and flashed brightly as it shot forward. "Supernova!"

"Lion Bazooka!" Luffy roared and flung both of his fists forward. His older brother went wide-eyed for a second as Luffy attacked his own attack, plowing both of his huge open palms into the back of Ace's Supernova attack. Slowly, Ace's eyes opened in amazement at his younger brother's skill as he watched Luffy's bazooka push the ball of white light at a much increased speed.

Shadow Shanks was falling down and spun his sword in his hand, slicing down towards the ball of light rising up towards him, unable to see anything beneath the bright light. His sword slashed out and the ball split in half, but all that energy started erupting upwards creating an enormous explosion that surrounded the Heartless man.

"Don't worry, we're here-" Nightwing shouted as he charged into the sixth floor room and then froze where he was standing. The Boy Wonder was wearing a black and blue uniform and his normal white mask. The eye-holes in his mask were widening three times what they normally were. He charged into a room expecting a fight, but the explosion he saw up in the air took his breath away.

Mandy was staring up at the massive explosion and her own jaw dropped as did the rest of the fighters who came up there with her. They'd just run up a long flight of stairs, ready for a fight, but not expecting the mad-house they joined. All over the lower part of the floor were clouds full of dark bodies, and where there weren't clouds there were monstrous forms attacking their comrades. Up above, Ace's explosion was filling the room with light that made this whole scene even crazier.

"Coooool," a little kid's voice said and the group that just ran up the stairs turned to see Dash hopping off Mandy's scythe. "Thanks for the ride," he muttered while staring up at the huge explosion in awe. His body felt like it was in so much pain but he ignored it while watching the air above this strange room full of monsters. _Wait, these aren't monsters..._ his eyes widened at the sight of three figures slowly turning towards the door where their group just entered from. "M-Mom? Dad?" he looked between them at the girl whose black hair covered one of her glowing white eyes. As she looked his way, she brushed the rest of her bangs away so Dash could see the evil smile that spread across her entire face. "Violet," he whispered with a pained voice.

"AaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Luffy pushed harder and harder into the explosion and the sword pressed against his fists on the other side. He couldn't see Shanks, but he knew the Heartless man was pushing back against him from the strength moving against his attack. _I can do this, everyone needs me to do this!_ Veins popped out all over Luffy's body and he poured every last bit of his strength into it as he roared one last time louder than ever.

His pupils dilated and his Conqueror's aura rushed out of him, surrounding everything around him and making all of Shanks' crew, his own two injured nakama on the sides of the top section, and many of the Heartless fighters down below look up and start heading his way.

"I don't think so," a low voice said and an explosion blew up the bottom of one side of the flights of stairs. Two dark fighters about to head up stopped and turned to the man in all black who threw the concussion grenade. Batman was panting and his outfit had rips on it, but he wasn't giving up yet and kept fighting against these super-powered enemies.

"Go for it Luffy!" Nami yelled up at her captain while she kept her Clima-Tact pressed against Usopp's slingshot, seeing the long nosed shadow man looking up top as well, attracted to their Captain's aura. "Your opponent's right here," she growled at her old friend, smacking him backwards and then causing a bolt of lightning to come down and hit him.

Luffy's face had so much strain on it while he pushed his attack up through to hit his old friend. His older brother was falling back down and looked up to his brother who was still lifting and had an intensely determined look on his face. "Do it, Luffy!" Ace yelled.

"RRAAAAAA!" Luffy's voice echoed throughout the room and Shanks started getting pushed upwards towards the ceiling. He kept moving until there was nowhere left to rise, and then his arms started getting pushed back instead. The pirate tried to protect himself in a last ditch effort by dropping the sword and lifting his hands, but the second his fingers were off the grip of the blade, Luffy's arms rushed forward and smashed him into the ceiling as powerful as he could.

The entire room started shaking and the fire all over the ceiling was going away, Ace's Supernova dissipating in the air. The whole ceiling cracked out in every direction from where the collision occurred, and huge pieces of debris started coming down. When the sky had cleared of all the light, everyone looked up and watched as Luffy's arms were shifting back to normal and his opponent was falling from the sky, his body very limp as huge chunks of ceiling fell after him. Shanks slammed into the ground after a second of falling and bounced back up, only to be immediately slammed back down by three large pieces of ceiling rubble.

"We did it," Luffy said, a smile stretching across his face as he was about to hit the floor. His eyes widened in surprise as a foot slammed into his side and sent him careening across the top section. He tumbled all the way into two large hands that wrapped around him and started squeezing the life out of him, and now that he wasn't in Gear Fourth anymore he didn't have the strength to break free easily. "Robin, Sanji," the pirate Captain muttered as he saw his crewmates smirking at him across the top section.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled and turned towards his brother, but the butt of a rifle, coated in Armament Haki slammed straight into his face and knocked him backwards before he could shout anything else. He hit the floor and rolled away, only to get clipped by several bullets as more of Akagami's crew started shooting at him with Haki and darkness infused bullets. "Damn it!" the young shirtless man yelled, getting back to his feet to fight. _Shanks might be down, but he didn't get where he is without a powerful crew. Luffy neither,_ he realized as he watched the blonde man kick his little brother in the face again while he was held in place by Nico Robin's large hands.

Another of the fighters who just came rushing up the stairs stared up at the top section of the sixth floor. "We have to help Luffy and Ace," Kuzan mentioned to the others. Back in his old world he couldn't imagine ever saying those words, but those two brothers were very powerful and necessary to help them. Also, he'd come to like that rubber idiot the longer he spent with their crew.

"Already on it," Genie said, the big blue man lifting up and sucking in its breath, making itself huge. Genie was amazingly powerful and they all looked to him for help, _**POOF!**_ Genie disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and the fighters all sweatdropped.

"You have got to be kidding me," Gwen muttered as she stared at the empty space in the air. She looked back down and around the room that was more like a battlefield, no, a warzone. _Ben's not in here either, he must still be higher up. Wait a second,_ Gwen's eyes widened as she recognized the person who suddenly came flying off the top ledge from a kick that some man with dark blonde hair delivered.

The rubber pirate captain soared across the room and slammed into a pillar. He bounced off and skid across the ground until he came to a rest at Gwen's feet, "Luffy?!" she yelled in surprise as she looked down at the skinny man in the straw hat.

Monkey D. Luffy opened his eyes slowly as he pushed his hands down and got back up to his feet. "Oh, Ben's cousin," he said in a completely not-surprised voice. She was stunned to see him, but it had been almost two years and Luffy didn't look fazed at all seeing her there. "Ben's upstairs," he mentioned before soaring forward and punching Sanji on the bottom of his foot, sending his chef flying backwards into Robin who was also coming down to get him.

Nightwing had run into the room and stood back to back with his old teacher. Batman looked back at Dick Grayson with a frown. The boy had some noticeable injuries on him, and Bruce Wayne stated, "You should have stayed downstairs."

"Not a chance," Nightwing said in is most confident tone he could muster as they were surrounded by a few dozen enemies. One of them was a girl with long blue hair who jumped up in the air, swinging both of her arms down and creating massive whips of air that crashed into the teacher and student combo and sent them flying.

"Stop it Dad!" Dash yelled as he swerved around to avoid his dad's huge fists. Mr. Incredible was attacking his son without any restraint, smashing pillars and creating holes in the ground with every attack. While Dash was focusing on his dad, he didn't see Elasta Girl coming up from behind him and she extended out her left fist, slamming it into the kid and sending him tumbling away.

He rolled until he was stopped by a purple forcefield appearing behind him. "Thanks Vio-" he stopped mid-sentence as he realized that shouldn't have happened and then rolled out of the way just in time as the forcefield dropped down where he was just sitting. He looked back at his sister and saw her holding up both hands, creating small purple balls in them and getting ready to attack him. "I can't attack you," the boy whispered fearfully.

"That's fine, 'cause I can," a girl's voice said on his left and he turned to see a girl with short orange hair around his age but taller running past. Gwen jumped up and swung her arms to either side, pink flashes of magic swiping across Violet's hands, knocking her forcefields away. Then Gwen extended out her right leg and kicked the girl in the unguarded face, having seen those red uniforms like the one Dash was wearing take a lot of damage without actually injuring the person inside.

Dash watched his sister get kicked in the face and then looked at the orange haired girl. He stared at her for a second as she turned around to face him, and it was like everything else around him stopped for a second, his heartbeat racing as he looked at the girl standing there. _Wait, orange hair, magic..._ "GWEN?!" he shouted in shock, realizing who this was from all the times Ben complained about her back when they were together.

"Hey Dash," Gwen said back, also knowing this boy from Ben's descriptions of how awesome his powers were. "Look out!" she warned the kid and rose her arms. Dash turned around just in time to see both his mom and his dad punch against a large pink wall that suddenly appeared between him and them. Gwendalyn Tennyson winced and barely managed to keep her arms raised as the strength from Mr. Incredible's fist almost broke through her barrier.

"This isn't looking good," Kuzan muttered to himself as he staggered backwards. All these fighters would normally stand no chance against him, he could tell that, but even the weak ones were getting hits on him now as his movements were slowed from his devastating fight with Jafar. Also, their Heartless powers were making it possible to damage him, even though he was supposed to be ice.

Shadow Sanji got another three kicks in on his Captain and sent Luffy flying across the room. The rubber pirate leaned up from where he lay and couldn't even lift his arm to wipe the blood away from his lip. He looked around and saw his older brother getting beaten badly by Shanks' crew. Dash was with Gwen and they were getting pinned down by the boy's family and a few others, but they were managing to hold them off for now.

Then, the entire room started shaking again. Luffy and Ace panicked and looked over to the pile of rubble, half-expecting to see Shanks coming back up, but it wasn't the pirate who was causing the shaking. "This is _my_ show now! All you pipsqueaks better get to understandin' that right about now!" everyone looked over and stared in shock as the fat cat, the one with blue and black clothing, was now seeping darkness out of his skin, out of all his pores, and looking a lot more evil than normal. What made them all stare in shock though, was the squirming person he had held by the throat in his right hand.

She squirmed and writhed around, but she couldn't get out of the vice grip the man had on her neck. "NAMI!" she heard her voice called, but darkness was spreading out of the cat man's hand and surrounding her head, spreading off and covering the rest of her body too.

"We have to stop him," Nightwing shouted and started racing forward, just for a blast of green energy to slam into him and send him careening backwards. Batman turned and watched his apprentice get hit by Starfire's attack, but he only had a second to watch as a huge blast of water slammed into him next and sent him flying right back into a staggering Nightwing, making both of them crash into a wall and collapse.

A large green creature that looked like a turtle with two pumps coming out of the top of its shell roared and fired another Hydro Pump over towards the two collapsed superheroes. Shadow Beast Boy untransformed from Blastoise and then turned into a huge green monster on four legs with a giant flower coming out of its back. As Venasaur he turned and shot two long green whips, hitting the ice man charging towards Nami to try and help her.

His whips slammed into Kuzan and sent the former Marine Admiral crashing back in the direction he came from. "Luffy, help me!" Nami yelled and reached her arm out of the darkness, trying to reach her captain who she knew was there.

"NAMI-" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. He stared in absolute horror as the darkness coming out of Pete's hands completely enveloped his navigator. The pirate could see through the darkness just enough to witness Nami's light brown eyes lose color. They started glowing white as her horrified expression changed, her mouth twisting up into a smile that stretched across her face. "AHHHH!" Luffy screamed at the sight of losing her.

Batman punched another enemy in the face, then spun with a kick aimed for the girl with long blue pigtails. She jumped up in the air and kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling backwards. He flipped himself upright as he skid across the floor. The man in the black costume went wide-eyed though as he saw Nightwing with both arms held behind his back, the incredibly strong Mr. Incredible restraining him. The teacher reached down for his utility belt, but as he did, a female swordsman with a long broadsword brought it down in front of him.

The hero had to jump backwards to avoid the swipe, but when he dodged, he saw the black circle growing on his old apprentice's chest. "Dick!" he yelled down at the boy in the blue and black costume. The dark fighters around Mr. Incredible swarmed Nightwing at the same time and the boy in his arms was covered completely in darkness. Batman landed on the ground and charged forward at the mass of Heartless fighters. As he was about to reach them, Nightwing came flying out of the center of the monsters. He sighed a breath of relief, that quickly caught in his throat as he saw the wicked glowing smile on his apprentice's face. "No," he whispered. Nightwing landed after flying out of the mass of Heartless and he turned his evil eyes over to the man in the black costume, smiling insanely at him before moving in for the attack.

Mandy was spinning around Grim's scythe and fighting the skeleton herself as Grim charged at her with Shadow Billy at his side. She was on the defensive because she didn't want to hurt either of them too badly, but she looked around the room and saw they were losing, badly. "This isn't good," she muttered as she spun the scythe to knock away an attempt from a swordsman on her left. _Hurry it up Timmy, we're running out of time down here._

A girl with short orange hair was swiping her arms in front of her, creating pink barriers to stop the hordes of dog-like Heartless attacking her. The Shadows were relentless, nonstop forming since Pete appeared in the room. The girl was distracted though and didn't notice the black haired girl in a red super-suit sneaking up behind her. The second Gwen Tennyson noticed Shadow Violet behind her, it was too late, the girl had created a spherical forcefield around Gwen that started filling with darkness.

The thirteen year old trapped in the forcefield tried bashing her way out of there as darkness surrounded her feet. Gwen was tired from the previous battles on the other floors, but this Heartless telepath girl didn't seem any weaker than when she started. "Stop it!" Gwen yelled, punching both hands on the wall of the purple forcefield. She looked around the room at all the horrifying people covered in darkness. "I don't want to become one of them," she whispered. The girl looked up as darkness filling the purple ball she was trapped in rose to her chin. It was too much, filling the entire sphere. Gwen tried to hold her breath, but she had to open her mouth and the darkness seeped in. _Ben, save me..._

* * *

 **REALM OF DARKNESS**

"HAME..."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ansem yelled down at the boy. "You are just a human child! There is no Saiyan blood in your veins. You have no strength other than that watch on your wrist. Who do you think you're fooling?!" Ansem was screaming at him, but his voice fell silent in his own throat as the blue ball of light appeared in between Ben Tennyson's hands.

Ben gathered up all the energy inside him, and then he grinned at the enemy opposing him. "HAAA!" He yelled. He wanted to say a witty one-liner or something before he finished Ansem off, but Gohan was pretty specific with what to say when using this attack.

Ansem roared at the boy he was fighting and a wall of darkness appeared in front of him. The wall was thick and the blue beam of light that extended from Ben's hands crashed into it and stopped. "Hahaha! Pointless!"

In a floating ball of darkness next to Ansem, a fourteen year old boy's eyes fluttered open. _Ben?_ Gohan thought, faintly seeing the boy in the white shirt and green pants firing a Kamehameha wave in his direction. _So you've finally done it, huh?_

Ben pushed as much strength as he could into the Kamehameha, shouting louder since Gohan told him it would make his attack stronger, but Ansem swung his right arm in front of him and darkness seeped into the blue light from the wall it was pressed against. The darkness shot back through the beam all the way to Ben's hands, and the boy panicked, letting go of his attack and pulling away from the cold darkness that was touching him. "Crap!" he exclaimed, ducking back as his blue ball erupted on the wall in a decent-sized explosion.

Ansem stood perfectly still on the other side of his barrier of darkness. He waited for the explosion to die down and then released the wall. "That was much less powerful than any I've seen before, but I do commend you boy." The Lord of Darkness looked down at the exhausted boy and pointed his hand at him, "Now! Fall into everlasting Darkness!"

Ben staggered up to his feet and he snapped his head every direction, seeing Heartless moving in on him from all around. He looked back ahead of him at Ansem, the tan skinned man with long silver hair laughing and holding his arms out to his sides as he hovered off the ground. "This is my world! Did you really ever believe you had a chance..."

"I will win!" Ben shouted at the man, cutting off his monologue.

Ansem frowned down at him. "In a few seconds the Heartless all around you will devour your heart." He looked to the left and right of his huge red Heartless ship, where Darksides were moving in and extending their massive arms towards the ship to get Ben. Hundreds of flying Heartless monkey pirates and small dog Shadows, Large Bodies and Armored Knights. Little Heartless in suits of armor, and floating red, yellow, and blue Nocturnes, all with the same black faces, all were moving in on the boy directly beneath him, but the boy was not losing hope. "How could you possibly win?"

Ben tilted his head down, staring at the ground beneath his feet where a circle of darkness formed. He stared at his feet as they started to get sucked down, and he felt the Heartless jumping on his back. He felt the tremendous pressure as what felt like giant hands closed in around him, and he could hear Ansem's evil laugh as the darkness wrapped around his body and pulled him down to some unknown dark place. _How can I win? Easy_ , Ben growled and opened his mouth, shouting as loudly as he could, "Because Riku needs me to!"

Down in the dark pit of darkness he was being sucked into, a small light emerged down below him. "And not just Riku!" His voice was carrying all the way out into the world around the Heartless on top of him and Ansem stopped laughing, staring down in fear instead as his World of Darkness showed a faint sign of light, shining out from a crack between two fingers of a Darkside. The thirteen year old kept shouting, "But for all of my friends! They're all counting on me, so I can't lose here!"

The light shining out of the Darkside's fingers got brighter and more lines of light shot out from between other Heartless. All at once the light exploded outwards. The black circle beneath Ben faded and the Heartless around him all flew backwards, most of them disappearing in balls of darkness as it happened, while the two Darksides with their hands on top of the boy pulled back their arms in pain. "What?!" Ansem yelled, looking down at the bright white light where there should only be darkness. The man had made precautions, he went and found an ally to help him defend his castle, defend the door that held his power. He'd pulled out all the stops, but nothing he did could have prepared him for the sight in front of him.

Ben stopped yelling and he glared up at Ansem, giving him the coldest look he'd ever given anyone. The boy slashed the thing in his right hand across his body and took a look at it himself. There was a green hilt in his hand, with a long cylinder shaft sticking out that turned into a key at the end, three prongs instead of a point to his blade. "A Keyblade," Ben said in amazement, looking back away from it and up at the silver haired man floating above him.

The kid's opponent had such a great look of shock on his face, and Ben shouted, "Here I come Riku! Yeah that's right Riku, I'm talking to you! Not this two faced loser pretending to be you." Ben clenched the green hilt tight and pointed the tip of his silver Keyblade up at the tan skinned man floating above him. "No matter what he says, I know you can hear me, and I know you are fighting!"

"BEN!" Riku's voice shouted, not laced at all with any of Ansem's own voice behind it. "NO!" Ansem roared, darkness erupting all around him and his eyes narrowing as his voice returned to normal. "I will kill you now, and send Riku spiraling even deeper into the darkness."

Ben saw something appear high in the sky even higher than Ansem and his eyes went wide, but he kept shouting up at the man. "Now I'm going to kick your ass! Until you come back to your senses, I will not fall!" Ben motioned at himself with his other hand, curling in his fingers a few times to taunt Ansem.

"Child, I do not know why the Keyblade has chosen you, such a weak choice. But I will show you that your words are hollow. I will show you the true power of DARKNESS!" The man held out his arms and the black muscular form shot out of his back, holding up four huge muscular arms and having blades appear in all of them. The man's own hands had two black and red Keyblades in them, both radiating an evil aura that made Ben's skin crawl.

The man dove down at Ben and the boy down on the ground held up his Keyblade. _**Now! While he's distracted with me! I know you can hear me, get Gohan out of there!**_

The short twelve year old floating high up in the air stopped descending as he did hear everything Ben just told him in his mind. "Gohan?" Timmy whispered, having just appeared and not knowing what was going on. "We left him outside, he's," the boy sensed something strong on his right and he turned to see a ball of darkness, the darkness so intense it was hard to see what was inside it. He looked back down and saw Ben get slashed by two of the blades, unable to block them all with his own. The boy got thrown backwards and tumbled across the floor, but on one of the rolls he flipped backwards and shoved his Keyblade in the red back of the mega Heartless, dragging it through its skin and stopping his momentum.

"Timmy, why aren't you helping him?" Wanda asked her Godchild who was staring down and not moving.

The boy looked at the floating fairy next to him and then snapped his head back over to the dark orb, where a power was spiking, a very dark power. "He got caught," Timmy realized, understanding what Ben meant now. The small boy in the pink hat flew away from Wanda faster than she could see, but she did see where he ended up, as he was shoving his arms inside the ominous black ball floating near them.

Timmy reached around inside until he grabbed onto something. He started tugging but there was something pulling back against him. "Oh no you don't," the boy said, shoving his face into the dark orb and staring through the darkness at the older boy straining against his own darkness inside. Gohan's eyes snapped open and Timmy saw they were glowing white, the sign of a Heartless, but the rest of him still looked normal, like it was fighting the darkness. "This isn't you Gohan!" the boy shouted inside the ball of darkness.

He thought his voice was staying inside the ball, but he shouted it pretty loud and the tan skinned man bearing down on Ben snapped his head up in the air. His eyes went wide at the sight of another child with his body half sticking out of the ball. "Do you really think so little of me that you can be looking away?!" Ben swiped down at the man with his Keyblade.

Ansem didn't turn towards him, he roared. His roar coincided with his body being surrounding in a dark white light that resembled how pissed off he was. "What are you doing?!" He yelled up in the air. His aura alone threw Ben backwards, but now his yell was sending dark winds flying in the boy's direction and Ben was struggling to hold on even after shoving his Keyblade back into the huge Heartless's back.

"Gohan! Get a hold of yourself!" Timmy was shouting, but the boy inside the ball of darkness wasn't responding. In fact, the darkness had spread over Gohan's entire face and onto his clothing. It was slowly encroaching up his arms and legs, making its way towards his heart. "I warned you!" Timmy yelled, and with that he slammed his forehead all the way into the ball of darkness. No one outside the ball could see it, but Timmy's forehead slammed into Gohan's so hard that the half-Saiyan's eyes opened wide, losing their bright white color and turning back to coal black.

The boy with long spiky black hair was thrown out of the ball of darkness and across the sky where he ripped right through a Darkside's chest. "Ouch!" Gohan shouted and reached up a hand, the black color of his skin fading away as he did. He looked back across the room and the first thing he shouted was, "That hurt Timmy!"

Ansem was halfway up in the air and he looked to his right where Gohan stopped flying, a falling Darkside between the two of them. The one that had a hole in its chest was falling to pieces and Gohan looked at it as it fell in front of him. "Wait a second," the boy muttered, "Where am I?" His head hurt from where Timmy headbutted him, but he still felt exhausted from fighting Cthulhu, which was really the last thing he remembered.

"The darkness got you!" Ben shouted over at Gohan. "But Timmy saved you!"

"Timmy?" Gohan realized, remembering shouting at the boy, and recalling seeing the boy's face slamming right into him. "Ohh," he moaned and reached up rubbing his head again. He looked over at the black ball where he could feel Timmy's energy. "How hard is your head?"

"RAAAAA!" the black ball of darkness Gohan flew out of exploded out in every direction and a bright golden light shone through from inside. "'How hard is my head?!' What is your head made of?! My skin is supposed to be stronger than diamonds! But man that hurt," Timmy rubbed his own forehead, and then he lowered his gaze down below him to the man hovering under him.

Gohan glared across the dark realm at Ansem too. He didn't care about all the thousands of Heartless around him or how they were in some alternate universe where there was only one escape and it was a set of double doors far below the red Heartless ship Ben was standing on. The thirteen year old boy was the only one standing on the motionless ship now, and he was grinning as he looked up at his enemy and his floating friends.

Ansem looked down at the surface of the red mega-Heartless down below him at the grinning thirteen year old. "You bastard, you were distracting me-"

"Hey," a low voice said from above Ansem. The tone in which the one word was uttered took the grin off of Ben's face, it made Gohan get completely on guard, and it caused Ansem's face to become covered in sweat. "You're the one in charge here." The child's voice was so ominous that Ben started taking steps backwards as he stared up at the golden light surrounding the boy.

Timmy Turner lowered from the sky until he was floating right in front of Ansem's face. The black creature sticking out of Ansem's back started easing backwards, dropping all four blades in its hands as it moved away in fear of the child floating there. "I have heard of you," Ansem said, trying to mask the fear in his voice. "Timmy Turner, I know all about your..."

"Shut up!" Timmy shouted at the man, losing all composure he had seconds before, and scaring the man silent. His golden aura flared out in different directions and Gohan stared in awe at how powerful this kid was. Everyone was still gawking over his aura, when a fist flew out of that clear golden light and slammed Ansem right in his face, knocking him out of the air and into the red Heartless's back a few feet away from Ben.

The beat up thirteen year old holding a Keyblade lowered his head slowly to the left. He had sweat coming down his face and his eyes widened at the sight of the hole next to him. Ansem shot back out of that hole with a look of fury on his face, swinging both of his arms and sending flying slashes at the boy flying down out of the air. Timmy moved so fast that it looked like he teleported as he dodged the first one by moving to the left, and then the next by appearing below it, having swerved around at supersonic speeds.

"Do you remember?!" Timmy shouted at the man, coming down right in front of him with a fist raised. Ansem came up to block the punch, but it was a feint and Timmy was already mid-kick, nailing Ansem on the left temple and sending the man flying across the dark realm. "Over a year ago, the safe haven known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha! Do you remember it?!"

Ansem stopped soaring backwards by surrounding himself in white light and getting extremely more powerful. Two large balls of black energy appeared behind Timmy and shot blasts of energy into him causing the boy to fly towards the tan-skinned man, right as he was charging forward with his Keyblades ready. He had them crossed in front of him and as he flew by Timmy, he slashed them, ending behind the boy with his arms outstretched, both blades pointing opposite directions.

Timmy flew forward a little further, and then he coughed, blood splattering from his mouth. "Timmy!" Gohan and Ben yelled, Gohan flying towards him fast.

The boy held up a hand towards Gohan and the older child stopped flying, a surprised look on his face. Even Wanda was stunned by her Godchild at this point. Timmy turned around slowly and lifted his gaze to meet Ansem's, the Lord of Darkness wavering as he looked at Timmy. "Answer," the boy demanded.

"Yes I remember Konoha," Ansem replied, seeing no point in this conversation.

"Do you remember what you did to it?!" Timmy roared, appearing in front of Ansem so fast that Gohan had trouble following him in his base state. He assumed that as a Super Saiyan he'd be able to follow all of Timmy's motions, but his power was still drained from his earlier battle.

Ansem's eyes went wide as the boy shouted straight in his face, right before grabbing him by the cloak and pulling him in close so their faces were almost touching. "I had a friend, back then I didn't know it, but he would have called me his friend, because that's the type of guy he was! Naruto was turned evil, he was forced to fight his friends, just like you're doing right now all over this castle!"

"What?!" _To think the destruction of the Hidden Leaf was all done by the man who founded it. He was a thorn in our side, but I had nothing..._ Ansem would have thought more, but his mind became jumbled as a fist slammed into his head followed immediately by twenty more punches.

Ben was watching Ansem get knocked around for a few seconds, and something didn't feel right. "Timmy! Hold on, that's still Riku you're hitting!"

The boy punched one more time extra hard and Ansem soared across the realm of darkness, spinning around as he flew away from the boy. "You had your chance to get Riku back." Timmy said, completely enraged as he thought back on that day. "If we let this drag on any longer, more of your comrades are going to get taken by the darkness."

Gohan looked from Timmy to Ben, and he didn't know who was right. On one hand, Ben was his close friend and the boy had been trying to get Riku back as long as he'd known him. On the other hand there was the safety of the rest of their friends he had to think about.

"I don't know," Ansem's voice called over from further in the darkness, "what you're talking about." The man was rising up in the air and all three of the good fighters went wide-eyed as they saw the man. His skin wasn't tan anymore, it had become black and his body had grown ten times in size. He had both of his hands raised above his head, with large black balls of darkness held in them each with a burning red and purple core. "Konoha? Naruto? Those words mean nothing to me. You are mistaken, but do not think that will save you."

Gohan and Timmy started looking around as they were sensing a lot of powers disappearing. All the Heartless in the dark realm started disappearing. Disappearing wasn't the right word though, they were slowly disintegrating. The tops of their bodies were being ripped apart, turning into dark dust that floated up in clouds and merged with all the other dust from other creatures all around. A Darkside lifted up its hand in front of its face and stared at it while both its head and its hand were being torn apart.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ben warned the others as they watched all the black dust start getting pulled in Ansem's direction. Clouds of darkness even darker than the normal dark of this world swirled around his body, pulling into him at lots of points on his growing body.

"How can those words mean nothing to you?!" Timmy shouted at the man who was getting more and more powerful every second. All the darkness from the Heartless in this world was all getting sucked into him at the same time. "You killed hundreds, thousands of people!"

"Maybe I have," the giant form of Ansem stated in a collected voice, sounding much more like himself now that his strength was getting higher than he ever believed it could be. "But on the day of Konoha's destruction, I was in Metropolis. The entire day."

"Liar!" Timmy yelled. The boy glared intensely across the dark realm at Ansem, looking directly into his eyes and trying to get past his barriers, but it didn't seem like the man was trying to hide his thoughts at all. In fact, he was inviting Timmy in. The less enraged the kid was, the less likely he was to attack with as much intensity as before. Timmy searched his mind, and meanwhile Gohan was flying over to his side.

Ben didn't like being so far below the other fighters and he looked at his wrist. He came up with an idea and lifted up his Keyblade. _A key huh?_ A light glowed at the tip of the blade, and the Omnitrix started beeping. He smirked at the aspect of what he thought he just did. The boy didn't press down on his watch, but he tried his hardest to imagine Stinkfly: the color, the wings, the gross face.

Stinkfly appeared in a flash of green light and Ben smiled, his disgusting green bug creature flying up in the air and hovering on the other side of Timmy. He unlocked his Omnitrix and had his entire arsenal of aliens at his disposal now, not that he knew too many of them.

The youngest of them stopped reading Ansem's mind. Timmy's eyes opened and his fists slowly unclenched, "He's telling the truth. He had nothing to do with Konoha, or Naruto. He was just as surprised as the rest of the council when they heard it was destroyed."

Ansem was surprised the boy had figured out all that in such a short time, but then the boy's fists clenched harder than ever and his eyes burned with such a raging fury that even as the dark man was powering up, he flinched at the sight. "However!" Timmy roared, "Whether or not he destroyed the Hidden Leaf, he's slaughtered so many! Turned hundreds of others to the darkness!"

The twelve year old human, the thirteen year old bug alien, and the fourteen year old half-Saiyan all glared ahead at Ansem, their combined glares doing nothing as the man started smiling at them. All the remaining Heartless in the room exploded at once, and the particles from their bodies all sucked into him in giant funnels at the same time. "Finally!" Ansem yelled. "This is true darkness!" All around him the darkness dropped to a deeper blackish purple shade that made all three of the boys move back a little in the air as the force of the explosion of darkness hit them.

"Hey Timmy," the creepy bug boy's voice started and the two stronger fighters looked to their left where Ben was flying. "I know you hate him, I know hating Ansem more than anyone. But Riku is my reason for being here, I'm not leaving without him. I'm going to kick Ansem's ass until Riku comes to his senses, and then I'm gonna kick Riku's butt and show him how strong I've gotten." Ben started flying forward and he shouted, "Isn't that right Sora?!"

Ansem at his full power still didn't notice the sole fighter standing down far below the fighters hundreds of meters in the air. He looked down all the way to the double doors left open back into his castle. Standing in the doorway was a boy with brown spiky hair, barely standing, but smiling wide as he heard all of Ben's shouts. "Of course we're getting Riku back!" Sora flew up in the air, flipping over and over and then gliding up in the darkness, stopping only once he got in front of the other three fighters already up there. "I let three kids younger than me beat me here? Riku's never going to let this go," a seventeen year old Sora moaned.

Ben started laughing and Gohan cracked a smile, getting pumped for the fight. "Do you boys really have the luxury of laughing right now?" Ansem questioned, his voice coming from behind them. "And what is this about Riku?" the man started while all four of them were turning around at the same time. "How many times do I have to say it?" They looked back and Ansem was standing there in midair with his arms crossed, inches behind them. "Riku, is..."

"Inside your head," Timmy finished. The man was about to attack the four of them, but he froze and stared down into the boy's eyes. Timmy didn't look fazed that the man had appeared behind them like the rest of them were. Timmy grinned, "You let me in so that I could find out the truth, and I know now that I have more searching to do in order to avenge Naruto. But I saw something else in there, something you think is held very deep within, but you have to fight every day to keep it submerged."

"Lies," Ansem stated, swiping his right arm forward so fast that Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan upon seeing how fast the blade was moving. He didn't think he had the strength left to transform, but the moment called for it and he used his extra burst of speed to grab Ben and pull the two of them back. At the same time this happened, Timmy reached down and grabbed the hilt on his waist. The grayish pink sheath that had reappeared there some time ago cheered him on while she gave him what he wanted.

Timmy drew the mighty sword Excalibur from his sheath and blocked the Keyblade being swung at him. "That may be the ultimate weapon," Timmy said, "and I admit, I secretly wished to have one a little earlier. The Keyblade never appeared though, for some reason not linking with my soul. But this blade is almost as good," Timmy told the man, pushing back and then parrying his next attack that came from the other side.

Four more swords were coming down at the top of his head, emerging from four muscular dark arms that appeared coming out of Ansem's own sides this time, not the monster that usually followed him. Timmy prepared for the blades to hit, but suddenly a large red shadow passed over them and Timmy lifted his eyes to see a muscular four armed creature falling out of the air and grabbing all four blades, pushing them away as it lifted up a knee to hit Ansem in the face. The Lord of Darkness shook his dark arms free from the creature's grip and backed up in time to avoid the knee, but Four Arms transformed into Heatblast right away and pointed his arm forward, firing a huge blast of flames into his foe.

Ansem pulled back one of his Keyblades, catching all the flames and then redirecting them back at his opponents. Timmy and Ben crossed their arms and were knocked back, but Ansem was already turning around, having sensed magic coming at his back and turning just in time to see the large ball of darkness above his head. "Gravira!" Sora yelled, casting the ball down on the man and trying to push him out of the sky.

The ball of heavy gravity pushed down on Ansem, but the man laughed inside it and stretched his arms to the side, dispersing the ball like it was nothing. "You still don't understand Sora. I found Kingdom Hearts! I obtained its power, all of it!"

"In our universe that may have been enough," Sora responded calmly as he pointed his Keyblade back at Ansem. "But here there are powers you never imagined, yet you're still holding onto the notion that the power of Kingdom Hearts can't be beaten!"

Sora stopped yelling at his enemy, making his voice softer as he continued speaking. "The day Kairi arrived on our island," he was trying to talk to Riku again and it made Ansem furious. The man shot forward, but suddenly two arms wrapped around his own and held him backwards. Gohan had spiky golden hair and teal eyes, his power exponentially raised with his transformation. Ansem struggled to break free, but Gohan wanted to help Sora and Ben get Riku back. He held the man still while Sora continued speaking to him, "You were so amazed. I thought it was pretty cool that someone showed up on our island, but you, your life was changed. You'd been opened up to the possibility of leaving the island. That was the day, you became obsessed with the idea that our world wasn't enough. Kairi changed both of our lives, but you've changed ours too! Without you, we never would have built the raft, and when our world was destroyed, we wouldn't have gone to the island to save it. We probably all would have fallen to the darkness that day."

"ENOUGH!" Ansem yelled, the internal battle he was having with Riku getting harder and harder by the second. "Sora!" Riku's voice shouted, overlapping with Ansem's. "Finish me now! Save everyone in the castle, it's your only chance!" The man shook his head and this time it sounded more like Ansem speaking with Riku's voice laced in the background. "He can't finish me! If he tried he'd be hurting his dear friend!" The man started laughing and his body became surrounded by a thick white glow with darkness on the inside. Gohan was thrown backwards and Sora on the other side of Ansem lifted up his Keybalde, his arms covering in light. If he couldn't beat Ansem this way, he'd have to try another.

A bright light surrounded Sora and stretched out as he lifted up his Keyblade. The light flickered for a second and Sora's eyes went wide. "Crap!" the boy exclaimed, attempting to go into Final Form and feeling it fail, having used it too many times recently.

"Sora?" Gohan called over as the light was disappearing, the boy no longer inside it. Instead, in Sora's place was a creature that was steaming dark wisps over its body. It looked horrifying and had glowing white eyes, but for some reason, Sora's ki remained the same, only getting much, much stronger.

"What is that?" Ansem asked skeptically, thinking the boy had just turned himself into a Heartless. His eyes widened as the next second the boy was right in front of his face with his body twisted, one arm pulled back far behind him. The man started dodging backwards, but Sora swung his hands that had long black claws on the ends of them, slashing through Ansem's chest and spinning him backwards.

"You can't defeat us!" Ben yelled, his voice so low compared to normal. He was falling out of the air and he had a leg extended down towards his opponent. Ansem barely opened up his eyes when he saw the foot that was several times larger than his own body. Ben had transformed into Way Big and kicked the man out of the sky so hard that he crashed straight into his big red Heartless monster, the only one that didn't disintegrate earlier.

The man was flying so fast that he tore straight through the monster and it exploded violently in a massive explosion while Ansem tried to regain himself down on the floor way below. The door wasn't too far from him now, all he had to do was get out of there and run to Metropolis. He thought this was the safe place for him to run back to, his own realm of darkness, but it was clear now he couldn't stand up to these enemies. He took a step in that direction and then heard a voice in his ear, "You didn't think we'd let you leave, not after all our hard work getting here?" Ansem didn't turn around, but the blonde haired Super Saiyan whispering in his ear didn't care, spinning around and kicking him in the side anyway.

Gohan flew as fast as he could to where the man he kicked was heading, but Timmy got there first and slammed his sword down on Ansem's black body, knocking him down to the floor and making him bounce off the black ground, back up in the air near the fading smoke of the explosion. Two fighters were falling through that smoke, one of them covered in ice, "I like this one!" Ben shouted, finding a new alien he didn't know he had while transforming up in the air, "I'm going to call it, Big Chill!"

The darkened older teen falling next to Ben didn't respond, completely silent in his Anti-Matter Drive Form. When it occurred, he couldn't heal, he couldn't use magic, but he became very, very strong. He lost a part of himself, but at least he still knew who his allies were.

The dark man standing down on the ground roared angrily and lifted his arms, his whole body exuding darkness. _Cool name Ben,_ the man thought, and then he very quickly realized there was no way he would ever have that thought. _Riku! Yeah, I'm here, and I don't care how strong you think you are in here. My friends make me strong, and they're all around me!_ Ansem's darkness stopped coming out of him for a second and Ben swooped down, using freeze breath he just discovered he had on his opponent.

Ansem barely dodged back fast enough, but he couldn't avoid the black form that dropped out of the air and punched him down into the ground. He looked into Sora's eyes and his own eyes widened, "This form, he can use it because he's been a Heartless before."

The man stated it while kicking up and knocking Sora off his body. "Sora was a Heartless?" Timmy asked and looked around, but the other boys hadn't heard anything about it.

"That's right," he looked over at Gohan, "and even if you don't remember it, you were too. If only for a split second, you were a Heartless."

The Super Saiyan didn't flinch, he just spat to his left and said in a menacing tone, "Ansem, I think we can all agree it's time you stop talking and let Riku come back."

"This time, don't come back out," Timmy told the man. "I know you like to rear your ugly head every once in a while, but," he disappeared and came back right next to Ansem, his speed not even close to the level it was on before. Gohan was stunned as he could barely even follow Timmy's movements while a Super Saiyan. "If you ever do come back again," he whispered into Ansem's ear, "I'll personally climb inside Riku's head and beat you to the point you beg me to let you leave his mind voluntarily."

"Beg?" Ansem asked, his voice sounding far too cocky for Timmy who jumped back just in time to avoid the black Keyblade from going right through him. "Who do you take me for?!" he roared.

"A fool," Sora stated. Everyone looked over to see the black form transforming back into the injured fatigued teenager. "One who once thought the heart had darkness deeper than everything else. A man who couldn't accept that light was stronger, and is fighting for a lost dream." The boy's mouth turned into a smile, "You destroyed my home Ansem. When I didn't know anything, you destroyed it and separated me from everyone I loved."

The other three in the room stared over in shock as Sora walked towards the man, Ansem stumbling back, afraid being confronted with this much power from each of his foes. None of the teen's allies could speak after hearing what Sora just said. "I saw countless worlds destroyed, saw you and your allies hurt my friends. Kairi died, she lost her heart because of you, and Riku's heart became full of darkness." Sora kept walking towards the man and Ansem stumbled back a little farther.

"I don't know what you're doing, but stop," Ansem lifted his Keyblades, but Timmy and Gohan flew over and each snagged a blade, appearing on either side of him with the weapons in their hands. The Keyblades disappeared, but Ansem wasn't reforming them he was too afraid, even all his dark power didn't give him enough of a boost to beat these determined children.

"My best friends, you put them through so much, you put me through Hell." Sora was right in front of Ansem now, and he lifted his arms. The man closed his eyes, expecting some powerful attack to come from the teen. "But I forgive you." Ansem's eyes shot open in absolute shock, and the three others stared in stunned silence as Sora's arms didn't come down in any type of attack, instead wrapping around the tall man's back. "You and Riku are one now, just like that darkness I've felt in my own heart ever since the moment I turned into a Heartless. Even when I came back, it was still there. That's what you are Ansem, you and Riku will never be apart, no matter how much I wish it."

"Wh-What are you saying?! I can be rid of-" the man stopped shouting as Sora held him tighter.

"Just as Riku constantly had to fight you to keep control, you've been doing the same thing, right?" He realized it when both of them were shouting, their voices overlapping as they fought for control. Ansem's eyes widened and Ben's eyes turned huge too. This was exactly what Riku was doing the first two months he knew him, constantly trying to push Ansem down. "But neither of you can live like this," Sora continued, "you won't survive, if you don't accept each other."

"That boy?!" _This monster?!_ Both Ansem and Riku were completely against the idea, but Sora's logic was sound. Neither of them had even considered the idea, both of them hating the other too much to even think it an option.

Sora clenched his friend's back tight in his grip, "Ansem, what are you fighting for? You succeeded at your dream, you found this door, and this world. You even made it yours, and now what are you doing?"

"Stop it child," Ansem growled, trying to push Sora away, but feeling too much resistance from inside his own body to really put any strength into it. "What do you think your meaningless words will do?!"

"You've become a puppet of the NEG," Sora told the man, tears coming to his own eyes. "Even worse, you've made Riku into a puppet for them." Sora shook his head into the man's chest, Ansem shrunk down back to his normal size, his color going back to tan sometime during their fighting down on the floor. His dark energy was fading and everyone there could feel how much weaker he was getting. "You made him do so many horrible things, you used his hands to kill people. And for what?"

Sora snapped his eyes up and looked into the eyes of the man looking down at him. Ansem, no, Xehanort's Heartless, pulled his own head back in surprise at the sight of the tears streaking down Sora's face. "But what was it all for?!" Sora yelled at him. "When I saw Heartless at Port Royal, and then I found you, there was one question on my mind the entire fight. Why were you there? And then it hit me, you didn't even know why you were there!"

"Silence!" the Lord of Darkness yelled.

"The path you went down led you there, to a place where you had to slaughter civilians to keep what you have. But that was never your goal! You became this way because you were studying hearts, I know all about it." Sora leaned back from the man and let go of his vice grip hug he'd had him in for a minute now. "So I'm telling you now, the only way you'll ever truly understand a heart, is if you try to share one with someone. Share your heart with Riku." The man looked back at Sora, and he couldn't look away from the smile on the kid's face. "I know you don't want to lose, no one does. But right now can be where you choose your own destiny. Become one with Riku! Let my friend come back to us. Please, Ansem."

The man standing there in front of Sora stared at him for several very long seconds. The tension in the air was so thick that Ben found himself struggling to breath, and then as Ansem opened his mouth it was like a single pin drop could be heard in this world full of silence. Then his voice cut through the silence, but it wasn't his voice, and it wasn't the overlapping creepy voice that always pissed him off so much. "Sora," the man said, his voice coming out slightly higher pitched than before, and in a softer tone. "Thanks."

"R-" Ben started shouting, then stopped as a bright white light surrounded Xehanort's Heartless, spinning his body up in the air while the other four followed it with their eyes. They watched it lift up and saw the long silver hair shrink back a little bit, stopping halfway up the boy's back. His clothes started shifting in a wave of light that washed off his clothing and replaced them with a pair of jeans, and a white and yellow sleeveless shirt that was unzipped down the middle. He shrank a few inches, and his eyes opened up, teal eyes shining bright from underneath his silver messy bangs.

"Alright, he's back," Gohan called out as the light was fading and Riku was falling to the floor. "Now I know you all want to have a happy reunion, but save it until we're out of here." As he was speaking, the others looked around and saw a horrible sight. Dozens of Darksides were emerging out of nowhere. "This is still the Realm of Darkness," Gohan shouted, "there's endless Heartless inside here, and as long as that door is open, everyone in Castle Oblivion will still be fighting."

"Gohan's right," Riku said as his feet touched the ground. The boy looked over at Ben and smiled, then looked at Sora and smiled at him too. "Let's go." He started running for the door and the others were all with him.

"Riku," Ben said, a red light blinking a few times on his alien body and turning him back into the small human boy he normally was. It seemed even with the Omnitrix unlocked he couldn't stay alien forever. Riku looked his way and saw tears freely flowing from Ben's eyes. "It's really you."

"Jeez Ben, come on," Riku punched Ben lightly on the shoulder and they kept running towards the door.

They all reached at about the same time and turned around fast once they were on the other side. Darkness was spreading through the whole room now and Timmy shouted as he watched it blast down the door on the other side of the top floor. "Without Ansem controlling it, it's going wild! We have to close the door now!"

"Alright, all together then," Riku called out to the four of them. They looked back to see the oldest boy standing on the other side of the doorway, reaching in and grabbing the inside edge of a door with his hands.

"Riku!" Sora yelled back into the world of darkness, seeing Darksides moving in on him from behind. "What are you doing?!"

"I know he might have let me take back control, but I have it now, and I'm not letting him get it back. Sora," Riku's eyes softened, "I don't know when I'll fail again. Next time my thoughts become dark, or my emotions get the best of me, he could take over again. So I'm staying in here-"

A fist collided with Riku's face so hard that he lost his grip on the door and fell backwards into the dark realm behind him. Sora, Gohan, and Timmy stared wide-eyed at Ben who was standing over Riku's body with his fist raised. "Like Hell you are!" Ben roared down at the teenager who couldn't speak that was how shocked he was. "I'm sorry," Ben apologized, tears coming out of his eyes again as he looked down at Riku.

"Guys," Gohan warned, his Super Saiyan state fading from the little amount of energy he had left in him. He looked up at multiple Darksides moving towards them from all directions inside.

"I told you I wouldn't let that darkness take you over, but I failed. It won't happen again though!" Ben reached down and grabbed Riku by the collar, "If Ansem stops trying to cooperate with you, and he takes over instead, we'll push him right back again!"

"I already let you stay behind once," Sora told the boy in front of him, walking over to where Ben was standing inside the doors. "And I spent the last two years looking for you Riku. Besides," Sora smiled down at him, "Kairi would kill me if I came back without you!" Sora reached down and grabbed the other side of the front of the older teen's collar that Ben had gripped. "So stop trying to be a hero, and let's finish this!"

"Once and for all!" Ben shouted, both him and Sora lifting up at the same time and pulling Riku to his feet.

Riku looked back and forth between the two of them and he lifted an arm to his face, wiping his eyes and chuckling, "You're right, what was I thinking?" The other two boys didn't let go of Riku as they ran back through the door, but they didn't feel any resistance from him, he was accepting that they weren't letting him stay behind this time.

"Finally!" Timmy shouted at the three of them, though the little boy was smiling.

"Okay Timmy, everyone's out," the grayish pink sheath on his waist called up to him. Wanda shouted, "Now close the door!"

"All together then!" Sora shouted, stumbling towards the door on the left side with a limping Gohan. The former was injured from Mewtwo's explosion, and the other from a battle with a cult God.

"Sounds good," Ben muttered as his vision became blurry, the blood loss from taking those earlier slashes caught up to him. He grabbed the right door and Riku stepped up to it too, though he was suddenly feeling a lot of pain. All those attacks his closest friends hit him with earlier were really taking their toll.

Timmy Turner stared stupidly at the group of four as they all pushed against the doors weakly for a few seconds to no avail. Then, all at the same time, the four of them collapsed, unconscious. A bead of sweat rolled down the left side of Timmy's face and he watched as the closest giant monsters on the other side of the door were reaching towards them. "Wow, well I always knew I'd be the last one standing." The boy chuckled and lifted his right arm, picking up all four of his friends telekinetically and holding them up above the black ground of the top floor covered in darkness. He lifted his left arm and flicked it once, flinging the right one of the double doors shut. "I've had enough of the darkness," the boy flicked his hand again and the other door slammed shut with a loud thud.

 **A/N Hope everyone enjoyed the final battles! Leave a review telling me what you thought below. Next is the final chapter of the Castle Oblivion arc, hope everyone's looking forward to it!**

 **P.S. So I already have the rest of Awul planned out, (the continent everyone is on right now), but because of what Gray told them about how he came from Aebrith and his friends need his help, I think that'll be another huge part of Nexus. Anyway, if you have any ideas for that leave a review telling me what characters or plots you might want to see in this story.**

 **I also haven't done this for a while... so here's a list:**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Kairi, Genie, Riku, Ansem, Heartless, Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, Pete, Darkside, Shadows, Nocturne, Large Body, Armored Knight**

 **Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Grandpa Max, Way Big, Heatblast, Big Chill, Four Arms, Omnitrix**

 **DBZ: Gohan, Saiyans, Kamehamehaaaa**

 **Fairy Tail: Wendy, Natsu, Makarov Dreyar**

 **One Piece: Benn Beckman, Shanks, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, Robin, Ace, Lucky Roo, Whitebeard**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda**

 **Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Billy, Mandy, Grim**

 **Incredibles: Bob Parr, Helen, Violet, Dash**

 **Teen Titans: Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy**

 **Batman: Batman**

 **Gurren Lagaan: Cytomander the Swift, Beastmen**


	24. Nexus 7-9 The Castle's Collapsing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, DBZ, One Piece, Naruto, Sword Art Online, Billy and Mandy, Teen Titans, Flash, Batman, Blue Exorcist, The Incredibles, Fairly Oddparents, Pokemon, Aladdin, Kingdom Hearts, or Ben 10. Also the rest of those shows, movies, etc. that I missed in this disclaimer and all others prior, I don't own those either!**

 **Nexus 7.9:**

 **First Floor**

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" Laxus yelled, firing another huge breath of lightning through the room and tearing apart dozens of Heartless. His attack faded and fifty more spheres of darkness appeared in front of him.

The man with spiky blonde hair didn't complain though, he smirked instead and flexed his arms, "Raa!" His energy flowed around him and he wasn't tired in the least. The Heartless started charging at him again, but then all at once, they stopped.

Every dark creature in the room started to fizzle away, turning into light particles and drifting up in the air. "What, is this?" Laxus wondered as all traces of evil energy were leaving his senses, being replaced with the warmest light.

Behind him, the four unconscious wizards on the ground felt the warmth too in their dreams. Each one of them opened their eyes and started sitting up, just so they too could watch in amazement as the Heartless vanished.

"What's going on here?" Natsu exclaimed as he looked at all the creatures disappearing. "Laxus! Did you do this?!"

"LAXUS?!" Gray shouted at the top of his lungs, seeing the muscular lightning wizard for the first time in years.

"Quit your shouting, I'm right here," Laxus walked over and reached down. Gray looked up at him in surprise and then grabbed him by the forearm, Laxus doing the same. The older man pulled him up to his feet but right as Gray got up, the whole room started to shake.

"What?!" Natsu yelled, stumbling to his right and falling over. He lost balance and shouted from the floor, "Castle Oblivion! It's shaking!"

The ceiling started to crack, long lines ripping along it. Erza got up to her feet and the red haired wizard looked at the door leading upstairs, shouting, "Hurry up everyone, the Castle won't stand for much longer."

* * *

 **Top(Eighth) Floor**

"What happened?!" Ben yelled as he woke up lying on the ground and barrel-rolling across the floor. He got up to his feet and rubbed his head as he looked around seeing the others standing back up too. They held up their hands and stared at the brilliant light slipping up between their fingers. The entire room shifted and knocked the group of fighters back off their feet.

"With the door closed," Riku yelled, being fed this information by the annoying voice in his head he was realizing he'd have to get used to for now on. "Ansem says the castle's magical properties won't function anymore. Each of these floors on different universes are going to tear apart from each other and from Nexus!" The four fighters who passed out before Timmy closed the door were waking up now as the warm light engulfed them and the darkness surrounding the room disappeared with light particles replacing them.

"Then let's get outside!" Ben yelled, pointing at a wall.

"We can't just break through, we have to go through the first floor!" Sora yelled at Ben.

Timmy agreed, "Outside of every one of these floors is the same void we'll be stuck in if we don't get outside very soon!"

"And we're on the top floor!" Gohan yelled, adding on the seriousness of the situation.

"Wanda can you," Timmy started saying to the pink sheath on his side. When he looked at his waist though, it wasn't so much a pink sheath anymore, as it was a gray sheath with a very light tint of pink to it. "Nevermind! Let's run!" He yelled and started running for the door, staying just slow enough for the slowest of them to follow.

"Aero!" Sora yelled, lifting up a Keyblade that formed in his hand and surrounding him and Riku with visible swirling gusts of air that picked up their speed.

Now Ben was falling behind and he smirked, "XLR8!" He yelled, transforming into his fastest alien and zipping ahead of the others. They were slowing down for him, so once he picked it up they all started moving faster and sprinted through the door onto the next staircase.

The group of fighters sprinted down the stairs, skipping several white blocks with every step. The building was shaking violently around them and the group of five plowed right down into the next room.

 _"Sora,"_ Arceus called down as the boy came rushing back into the last floor. Everyone but Timmy was stunned by the room's appearance. They were in a huge dark universe with floating worlds all around them. There was a huge pile of debris that looked like a massive battle just happened in here and a man on his knees in the center of it all.

"No time!" The boy yelled. "I'll explain later!" He lifted up his pokeballs and called back Mew, Pikachu, and Lugia that were up in the air talking with Celebi, Mewtwo, and Arceus. "You three come with us or you'll be trapped in an endless void!" He didn't have enough pokeballs for Giovanni's pokemon as he had destroyed the dark balls, so these Pokemon were going to just have to follow them out.

The urgency in Sora's voice got all three of the powerful Pokemon flying down to the ground. The group sprinted right towards the pile of debris to get to the other side where the next door downstairs was, but as they were passing Giovanni, Sora grabbed him by the collar of his white gi and kept running.

"Leave me," the man whispered.

"Not a chance," Sora yelled in his ear. "You don't get off that easy! You're gonna survive this! And then you're going to make up for everything you've done! Then when you die, maybe you'll be able to see Ash and tell him exactly what you told me earlier!" Sora threw the man in front of him and then kicked him in the ass, "Now get running!"

Giovanni's eyes opened wide at the boy's wise words and he hit the ground running. He was underneath three of his Pokemon, or rather his 'former' Pokemon by the looks of the overpacked belt covered in pokeballs on Sora's waist. _Ash, one day I will find you. I'll apologize for never doing so when we were alive. And maybe you too,_ he smiled nostalgically, _Delia._

The enlarging group reached the doors on the other side of the dark void and they all charged through. Sora was the last one in the previous room and he looked back one more time. He stared across the void at the image of a far away Agrabah, with Jasmine and Aladdin cleaning up rubble around the palace while Genie was exclaiming to them about some crazy amazing story that just happened to him in the last half hour since he was whisked away suddenly.

"One day, I'll see you all again," the teenage boy smiled and closed the door on the dark world, turning around and chasing his friends down to the next floor.

* * *

 **Sixth Floor**

In the fake version of Hollow Bastion, everyone was ignoring the shaking of the building, instead paying much more attention to the fact that the Heartless fighters were losing their black shades. Starting from their feet, the black color that tinted their clothing, their skin, everything about them, started to slip away.

The dark particles were being washed off in waves of lights slowly moving up their bodies. All the fighters deep in the middle of their battles stopped fighting and stared at their friends who were losing their dark auras. A large chunk of rubble moved in the center of the room and a hand reached out of it, pushing everything else away from around him. The red haired man stood up painfully, but he felt some strength coming back to him in a warm basking glow.

Shanks took in the deepest breath he'd ever done before and his eyes snapped open, not pure white eyes like before, but the eyes he was born with. "Luffy, Ace, you did well holding me off for so long," the man stated quietly. Shanks took his bloody sword off the ground and slid it into his sheath.

"Oi Captain, I think maybe we should've waited for the big group, huh?" Lucky Roo laughed as he came down from the floor above, the last bit of darkness disappearing from the top of the fat man's head. Benn Beckman was behind him, helping Fire Fist Ace down the stairs letting the young man use his shoulder as a support, since he was a main cause for the younger pirate's current pain.

"Our crew would've been all it took," Yasopp muttered, "if someone wasn't waiting for us at the door," he elbowed the gray haired first mate walking next to him in the side.

"I let my guard down in Port Royal," Benn Beckman muttered, "it won't happen again."

"Geez! Lighten up guys," Shanks exclaimed at his crew. "Looks like the cavalry pulled through! We're celebrating tonight!"

Luffy was over on the bottom level and he looked over towards the stairs seeing most of Shanks' crew walking down with his brother with them. He became relieved for a second, and then spun his head back across the room to where Pete was standing behind Nami and Usopp. The two members of his crew were covered in darkness, but light was shining off of them and it was like they were covered in paint and they were being sprayed by water. It started washing off of them, starting at their feet and moving up as the darkness seeped off revealing the normal brighter colors beneath, making Luffy's smile get wider and wider as it did.

The rubber pirate in the straw hat started smiling as wide as he could and looked over at the stairs to see Sanji hugging Robin gleefully as the darkness left their bodies too. Water filled the bottoms of his eyes and a smile stretched on his rubber cheeks from ear to each, showing all of his teeth. He pushed down on his black bangs to hide his face from his brother who was looking at him, since he was crying so much at the sight of them alive and okay. Ace smiled over at his brother and looked down, picking up the straw hat his brother dropped on the floor, _Enjoy this little brother._

Near the pirates, Nightwing was embraced in a hug with Starfire while Beast Boy was shouting about the shaking building around them. Neither of the two in the hug were listening to the green teenager.

Starfire was telling him how horrible it was being in that horrible Heartless state, but Beast Boy made eye contact with the leader of their team whose head was resting on Star's shoulder. The green shapeshifter had seen what happened to Nightwing near the end of the fight, even if the bubbly alien girl didn't. He opened his mouth to say something, but Nightwing glared at him and Beast Boy shut his mouth.

 _To think I really considered taking that power,_ Dick Grayson thought. _I was strong, but the darkness filling me, I never want to feel that way again._ He hugged Starfire tighter, knowing exactly what it was she and Beast Boy had to go through.

All three of the Heartless Incredibles had turned back to normal and had the youngest and only son of the family in a hug that was literally squeezing the remaining life out of him. Dash could barely stay conscious after his battle with the Flash, and Gwen was amazed he had made it this long without passing out. Even as he became less fatigued with the warm glow pouring into his body, his injuries weren't healing very fast and his eyes were closing.

Luffy wasn't looking at all these people around the room though. He was staring right at the fat cat guy who was looking around angrily as all his Heartless minions were turning against him. The man started stomping around when a rubber fist came out of nowhere and slammed into his fat face. The punch sent him flying back into a marble pillar, making the thing collapse and fall on top of him. Luffy smirked as his power was coming back to him thanks to the white glow.

With the power of darkness, Pete was pretty strong, but he had suddenly lost that power. When the rubble all fell on top of him, he moaned in pain as he became trapped underneath it all. The building was shaking and he had lost all his power, not even strong enough to lift the rubble off of him. Suddenly, a green light appeared in front of the fat creature's face and he heard a voice, "Looks like you could use a hand." The malevolent voice said to him and his eyes widened.

"Lady Maleficent," he exclaimed in shock, and then he disappeared in a flash of green light. No one witnessed what happened to the cat under the debris as they were focusing on their friends and not the annoying cat-guy under the rubble.

Luffy ignored the man once he punched him and looked over to where Nami had someone tackled to the ground beneath her, hugging him so tightly that he couldn't breathe. "Usopp," she yelled through her tears.

Sanji and Robin ran down the stairs over to their Captain's side. Both of them felt bruised and beaten all over, but they ran right up on either side of Luffy. He turned his head both directions and smiled to see his nakama okay, but then all three of them looked back over to their friends together.

Nami finally lifted her huge chest off of Usopp's face and let the man breathe again for the first time in a while. He took a deep breath and was going to shout something at her, but he had no time as two more bodies crashed down on top of him and sent all three of them tumbling across the bottom floor, knocking dozens of reuniting happy people out of the way.

"Mandy, can I have me Scythe back?" Grim begged as the girl continued to deny him, liking the power too much.

She held the scythe in her own hands and pulled up her hood. "Wow Grim, she makes a better reaper than you do! Hahahaha!" Billy laughed at their skeleton friend and Grim moaned, right before three tumbling bodies slammed into him and turned him into a pile of bones with a talking skull. "Hahahaha!" Billy pointed at Grim and started laughing, but then he heard a giggle behind him that caused him and Grim to go wide-eyed.

They looked back and saw Mandy covering her mouth, but being unable to stop herself from laughing at Grim's misfortune. "Mandy's laughing!" Billy shouted in fear and dove for cover.

"Deal with it nimrod," Mandy growled at him, though she kept her smirk and twirled the scythe in her hands.

The group that tumbled past/through them a second ago finally stopped in the middle of the room and Usopp found himself being suffocated again by two people that looked much older than he did. Luffy and Sanji were now piled on top of Usopp as they stretched his face out and tried to make sure it was really him."Wow Usopp! You haven't aged at all!" Luffy shouted at his nineteen year old sharpshooter.

"Shitty sniper! You had us all worried this whole time!" Sanji had tears in his eyes just like Luffy, and just like the black haired woman who walked down the stairs and was standing next to Ace. Nico Robin looked at her Captain's older brother with a smile and tears in her eyes, having lost so much in these past years, and finally getting something back. She calmly said, "It is nice to meet you, Ace. Your brother has only said great things."

"Same with you," Ace replied like a gentleman which surprised the woman so used to Luffy's rude behavior. She chuckled at him and then wiped her eyes as she looked back towards Usopp who she thought to be dead for years.

"Everyone!" They all heard someone shout and the room full of people looked up to the second floor of Hollow Bastion's great hall where six people were jumping off the ledge. Ben put his hands to his fastest alien's mouth again as he took his step off the railing. XLR8 shouted in a hissing voice while he soared through the air, "Enjoy this moment when we get outside! Right now..." The ceiling behind them started to collapse and everyone went wide-eyed as a giant white Pokemon with glowing gold rings around its body plowed through the back wall, flanked by a tall gray mean-looking creature and a tiny green fairy Pokemon. Ben continued shouting at the top of his lungs, "RUN AWAY!"

All the people in the room felt the castle lurch at that moment and they were not risking this new freedom they attained. Shanks cupped his hands to his mouth, "Carry anyone who can't run themselves! We're leaving!"

"You heard him!" Usopp shouted.

Luffy and Sanji heard Usopp's voice, but it sounded pretty distant and they looked back down since they had looked away at the start of Ben's shouting. There was an empty space below them where Usopp just was. Sanji looked the other way and a his eyes turned pure white as he shouted with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, "You're already at the door?!" Usopp had run away so fast he was the first one in the room to reach the door to downstairs.

Nami couldn't stop herself from laughing as she ran across the room, "Same old Usopp," she kind of wanted to sigh, but she couldn't with all the adrenaline rushing through her.

"Would you like it any other way?" Robin asked her best friend.

Nami shook her head, smiling through the tears, "No way."

Around a hundred people and creatures started pushing their way onto the staircase to the next floor. "Hey no pushing!" Someone yelled as they neared the edge of the stairs.

It was hard for them all to rush down the narrow and wobbly white staircase as a group though, with this many people trying to make it to the door. "Dad I'm fine, put me down," Dash groaned as his dad had him over his shoulder and was charging down at the front of the crowd next to the man with the long nose. "Oh hey, you're that Usopp guy," Dash pointed out to the guy next to them.

"Yeah that's me," Usopp turned with a smile on his face and then dropped his jaw at the sight of the bloody kid with cuts and bruises all over his body. Mr. Incredible was amazed his son's Supersuit took so much damage and he was hurting as he thought about how much pain his son must have went through to get these injuries.

"Dash, stop talking idiot," Violet scolded her brother from behind her dad. She had water on the bottoms of her eyes and couldn't believe she had been attacking her little brother with the intent to kill only minutes before. Her mother was the same way running next to her daughter with an ashamed look in her eyes.

"I'm telling you all, I'm fine," Dash pushed his dad's arm away and Bob Parr was amazed at the boy's strength, actually moving his arm away and letting him drop off to the stairs. "See, I'm fine," the boy started jogging forward but his vision was blurry from the blood dripping in his eyes. He had small cuts on his forehead, but even small wounds on the head bled a lot and he reached up to rub his eyes. When he lowered his arm he realized he had just stepped off the staircase and into the empty darkness on the side of it. "Ahhh!" He yelled as he started falling down.

Helen Parr freaked out and extended her arms down, but two other stretching arms shot down first and snagged Dash out of the air, tossing him back up above the stairs. The blonde kid looked down and saw Luffy laughing up at him, "Oops," he muttered and didn't want to look back at his family knowing they were all going to be scowling at him.

"Thanks Luffy," Dash told the pirate as he landed and ran over to the rubber man, moving too fast for his family to keep up with him. The fast kid ran down to the next doorway and into the large white room where one black haired teen was standing in the center with a very confused look on his face.

Rin Okumura didn't know where he was, but he had strange memories in his head of the last year and a half. The memories were his, but he knew he had no control during that time. The boy took a step forward as he saw a kid run out of a doorway behind him, but his legs wobbled and he fell forward on his face, passing out.

"What happened to him?!" Usopp exclaimed as he got in the room a few seconds after Dash just to watch the black haired teen fall to the ground. His clothes were all torn up and he looked like he was beaten pretty badly.

"I beat him within an inch of his life," a cold voice said above the two of them. Dash and Usopp looked up to see Mandy flying above them on Grim's scythe, still not giving it back to the talking pile of bones wrapped in a cloak she had slung over her back. She didn't have enough time to put Grim back together after the pirates tumbled through him and broke him apart. She looked over towards the demon kid she beat up and stated, "Someone's going to have to carry him."

"Carry him?!" Someone running out the door shouted. "There are still a lot of floors left and the building is literally coming down around us!"

Timmy was looking around at all the scared people as they ran across the white room and chunks of ceiling were falling down around them. He saw one person almost get crushed and he made up his mind. The pink sheath at his waist turned into a fairy, having seen the same thing and making the same decision Timmy made. "I'm sorry Wanda," the boy apologized in advance.

"It's alright Timmy, I already need a few days to recover my magic though," she held up her wand and it started to glow. "It's going to take a lot longer with this next wish."

"I know, thanks" the boy said regretfully as he thanked his fairy Godmother. "I wish everyone still inside Castle Oblivion was outside!" He shouted. Everyone in the room felt very tingly all of a sudden and then they were all surrounded by puffs of smoke.

Every person remaining inside the castle suddenly appeared together outside the doors of the building. A few flying Pokemon appeared above them with confused looks on their faces matching all the humans, but it still wasn't over yet.

The Fairy Tail wizards waiting on the first floor for their friends to run down were surprised to suddenly find themselves outside surrounded by all the people they were waiting for. A very confused Flash was standing in front of Batman and looking at the Dark Knight with a stupefied expression on his face. Cyborg and Raven appeared outside with Franky. The two Teen Titans saw the rest of their friends okay and started running over to them.

"Talk later! Run now!" Nightwing shouted at his friends as the ground below them was shaking. The castle behind them was shaking to pieces, but the island the castle was on wasn't doing much better.

Wanda looked totally exhausted so Timmy put his fairy with gray hair under his armpit as he started flying forward. "Everyone head back down the path! Get away from the island!"

The boy shot forward and looked off the sides of the floating island into the large pit of darkness beneath it. His eyes widened at the sight as a deep light was shining in the bottom of the pit and shining up through the cracks of darkness. _Uh oh,_ the boy thought as he saw the island below him shaking even harder while everyone ran down the path towards the field.

The large grass field had thousands of Heartless on it before, but now the entire area between the castle and the coast was full of shining sparkles of light. All the Heartless had turned to light and the particles were still floating up in the air while all the fighters at the castle ran away.

"What's going on?!" Billy screamed in panic as he kept running away. The ground was shaking and the winding path to the field was starting to crack.

"Everyone hurry up!" Natsu roared as he kept running ahead and charging past his friends with a wide smile on his face.

"Natsu!" he heard a young girl's voice on his left and turned to another person running away like he was. His eyes tripled in size just like the small girl with blue hair who shouted his name a second ago.

"WENDY!" Natsu yelled and kept running next to her as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief. The other Fairy Tail wizards behind the two of them couldn't believe their eyes and Wendy started crying at the sight of all her friends around her. The girl was a Heartless for longer than she could remember, but seeing her friends had come to save her made her feel so happy inside.

"Would really suck if we made it this far just to fall right Captain?" Lucky Roo shouted as he kept jogging down the path. The fat man in the green striped shirt wasn't panting at all, but he just had to grab a fellow crewmate named Rockstar who was about to fall off the ledge during a violent quake.

Akagami Shanks laughed and looked over his shoulder, "Sure would Lucky..." The man shut up and stared back behind Lucky at Castle Oblivion. The Captain's look of shock had much of the sprinting crew speed up while others looked back to see what he was watching.

The majority of the group reached the huge plain that used to be covered in Heartless and they all stopped running once they felt they were on safe ground. There were huge craters and ravines around them from Timmy and Gohan's attacks earlier during the battle outside, but they were all ignoring those for the moment while they looked back at the island Castle Oblivion was on.

The castle itself was trembling, chunks of the towers and walls falling off, letting a bright light shine out from inside. Meanwhile, the dark wisps coming up from the pit around the island were getting taken over by beams of light instead. The light shone up so bright that they had to shield their eyes, and the ones who managed to keep watching opened their eyes even wider as they watched the island start falling, whatever gravitational force that kept it there before suddenly gone.

The island was cracking and falling apart, with the collapsing castle on top of it. It sank down into the hole below that had bright lights shooting up on all sides of it. After it had fallen to the point where the highest tip of the castle was down in the pit, a bright white veil stretched over the ground from the point they were standing at over to the opposite side of the pit behind Castle Oblivion. The long path leading to the island crumbled with it and fell down into the veil, and then the veil shined so bright that no one could look at it.

Every person and Pokemon there looked away, and then as the light faded they opened their eyes, looking back ahead of them. The giant pit that used to be full of darkness was completely gone. No island in the middle, no path, no remains, no sign that there was ever anything there except for the very noticeable green grass in a giant circle where the hole used to be.

"It's gone," Gray said in shock as he took a few steps forward, pressing his foot down on the grass to see if it was real. His foot stepped on solid ground and he looked back at his comrades, "It's like nothing was ever there."

"Was there ever really anything there?" Mandy asked the teenager down below her in a prophetic voice.

Gray looked up at the girl floating on her scythe and tilted his head at her, pondering her words to see if she had some deeper meaning. The girl hid the smirk she had under her hood at messing with the older boy.

"Is it really over?" Sora wondered as he looked back at the grass. He stood on the left of Riku and Ben and they both looked over at the boy with brown spiky hair.

"Yeah Sora, it's really over," Riku replied. _I'm telling him the truth right?_ _ **'Yes, as long as you do not try to do what you did back upstairs again. I am here to stay, we will be one, or Timmy Turner will kill us. Those are our two options I believe, so I chose to live and share this body with a human, no matter how much I despise you.'**_ _Right back at you, but you're right. So if you're going to be in my head all the time, I think it's time for us to start getting along. You want to be friends?_ Riku thought the question very sarcastically and smirked at how childlike he was making his own inner voice sound. Ansem didn't reply and Riku started chuckling at the welcomed silence in his own mind.

"What are you smiling about?" Ben asked the older kid next to him with silver hair.

"Just thinking how shocked I am that you two were the ones to save me and not the other way around. Never would have thought it..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora and Ben yelled in at Riku at the same time. The two of them looked at each other and then started laughing at how they spoke over each other.

"Wow, never thought I was going to get out of there," a teenager with a long nose stated, shaking his head amazedly as he stared back over the huge bright green patch of grass.

"Sure is amazing isn't it?" the dirty blond man directly on his left agreed. The two of them nodded a few times, with both pirate crews on either side of them staring at the two of them in shock. Suddenly, the two clueless men realized something and started turning their heads in towards each other.

Yasopp and Usopp stared at each other right in the eyes, and then both of their mouths dropped two feet and they pointed their hands at each other. "You're-"

The father and son had never met each other. It had been Usopp's entire life without seeing the man, but one look and they both knew. For Yasopp it was the nose, the same nose as the boy's mother who he loved so much back on their own world. For his son, well, Usopp just knew. "Dad," he whispered in amazement.

"Looks like everything worked out okay, wouldn't you say Luffy?" Shanks asked the boy in the straw hat who he walked up next to and put an arm around his shoulder. The two of them watched as the family members of their own crews stared at each other and then embraced in a hug.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed and then threw both of his arms high above his head. "Tonight, we're having a PARTY!"

* * *

A small group of people were standing in the middle of a field covered in scorch marks and craters. Most of the people trapped inside Castle Oblivion were heading back to Port Royal with Shanks on his boat, but the group that was heading back with Straw Hat Luffy were still waiting around as Sora and Riku worked on healing the many injuries they had in their group.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Nami asked the husband and wife in front of her.

Bob and Helen Parr looked at each other again and then turned back to the young woman with orange hair. "We're sorry," Helen told the girl, "This was just _one_ of the NEG's leaders."

"Taking on the rest of them would be madness," Mr. Incredible agreed with a nod of his head. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sora healing his son with another use of Cure magic, "I appreciate you coming to save us Nami," he looked back forward at the girl, "my whole family thanks you, but we can't be a part of this anymore."

"I understand," the pirate girl said softly. She slapped both of her hands on the married couple's shoulders though and smiled at them. "But at least stay for the party! We're gonna celebrate our win here when we get back to the ship."

The first two suns had just finished setting and the large red sun was going down too, but there was an hour lapse between when the second to last and final sun set on this world. Nexus was a strange, and scary place, but as Nami looked back at the group behind her, tinted in a beautiful orangish red glow, it didn't seem so bad at all.

"Alright," Luffy called out, "let's head back to the Sunny!" Although he shouted it, there was no urgency in his voice and all the people standing around just smiled and started walking together towards the coast. They were two miles away from the ship, so it was a decent walk. Most of them sprinted or flew it the first time so they didn't know how long it would really take them if they took their time, but nobody really minded.

Natsu smiled around at his friends and at the girl he never expected to be inside Castle Oblivion. Wendy stood up from where she was resting and the small girl with long blue hair tied in pigtails smiled around at the rest of her friends from Fairy Tail. The pink haired Dragon Slayer chuckled and turned around, starting the walk back towards the ship they rode on to get here.

"You know what," Natsu started. He put his arms up behind his head and smiled wide as he walked forward. His steps were big and lofty, not bending his knees and just kicking out with each step as he laughed. "This has been a great day." He closed his eyes and chuckled with a big toothy grin on his face.

"What, you getting sentimental all of a sudden?" Gray mocked the Dragon Slayer as he walked up on the boy's other side.

"Ehh?" Natsu slammed his forehead into Gray's and the two of them pushed against each other.

Juvia walked a few steps behind Gray with hearts in her eyes. She couldn't look away from the man of her dreams who she was so happy to see after such a long time.

Erza stepped forward and shoved Natsu and Gray's heads apart from each other. "Enough. Haven't we had enough fighting for today?" She pushed the two boys and they crossed their arms and hmphed as they looked away from each other while still walking forward.

Wendy had tears in her eyes as she walked next to Juvia and followed the group forward. They all looked so different, taller, more mature, but they were the same people she knew years ago when they were all part of the same guild. The girl smiled with tears rolling down her face as she started laughing at Natsu's complaints over how Gray started it.

"Idiots," Laxus muttered from behind the group of them where he was walking. The blonde haired man watched them carefully for a few more seconds and then felt a strange twinge on his neck. For some reason, it made him look up and he stared high up in the red sky, being tinted that way by the setting sun. _Grandpa?_ He thought while he stared up in the sky, having the feeling someone was looking down at him. "Heh," he muttered with a small grin coming to his face, "Told you this would be my guild one day." The man stayed silent for a few seconds as he continued to walk forward, "Don't worry, I'll protect it with my life."

"What'll you protect?" Ben asked and the man snapped his head down to see the thirteen year old walking right next to him. He wasn't focused on the ki's around him or he would have noticed how close Ben was to him. He growled down at the kid but Ben was in too good a mood to be afraid of someone he trusted like Laxus. "Thanks for coming," Ben told the man as he looked back forward himself.

Laxus stared down at the young kid in surprise, but Ben kept going. "I know you didn't want to get involved with the NEG, so thanks for coming through anyway."

"He didn't have a choice," a smug voice said on Ben's other side and the boy turned to see his cousin standing there. The girl with shoulder length orange hair was smirking at Laxus, "He was taking me one way or another."

"Hmph, yeah right. I came because of what Vegeta said," the man explained but Gwen shook her head and smirked at him.

"I know you were getting ready to fly there anyway. During that whole meeting with the Jedi you were completely unfocused. You were worried about them weren't you?" Gwen sounded too cocky for Laxus's taste and he grunted, turning away from her and muttering, 'Whatever.'

"And you," Gwen shoved a finger in her cousin's chest and Ben started whistling innocently, looking away from his orange haired cousin. "Next time you decide to go running off on some quest, take a second and tell me first!" She pushed her finger into him and made him stumble off balance.

"Okay okay, sheesh," Ben was embarrassed to be scolded like Gwen was his mom in front of Laxus, but it became much worse as he got put in a headlock from behind.

Riku's head leaned over Ben's shoulder, "You heard her Ben, make sure you check in with Gwen next time. Also, don't forget to brush your teeth and make your bed..." Ben elbowed backwards right into the older boy's gut and Riku oofed as he let go of the headlock. Still, seeing the red tint on Ben's face he couldn't stop from laughing.

"That was mean Riku," Sora told the boy from behind him. "Though," Sora had his hand over his mouth and he lowered it, showing he was giggling behind his hand, "I gotta say it was pretty funny."

The brown haired boy and his fellow Keyblade wielder started laughing together as Ben pushed Gwen away and ran up to talk to Natsu. "Haha," Sora smiled and looked out towards the water. He couldn't see Akagami no Shanks' pirate ship anymore, but he was thinking of a man he left on the ship. Giovanni told him he was getting a ride back to Port Royal, but then he was going to leave and search around for some new Pokemon, this time with the intention of treating them right, like his son would have.

Sora reached down to his belt where four new balls rested than when he arrived. He'd let out all of Giovanni's Pokemon when they were safely away from Caslte Oblivion, telling them they could go wherever they wanted. Amazingly, four of them decided to stay with him. Mewtwo and Arceus left, but they did offer Sora their thanks for saving them all. He put Celebi and Tyrannitar in Masterballs while the other two he put inside Giovanni's ultraballs. _Probably a good thing the other two didn't come with me, I don't have anywhere to put them._

The seventeen year old smiled and looked at Riku. The silver haired boy was running up to Natsu and Ben and apologized for the joke that made the boy run away. Apparently Ben had been planning a prank to get him back though with Natsu as the pink haired boy bent down behind Riku, allowing Ben to push Riku and have the silver haired teen fall over Natsu. Ben and Natsu started laughing and then ran ahead as Riku got back on his feet and summoned his Keyblade. While the two of them were running, bolts of lightning were coming out of Riku's weapon and zapping the ground near their feet, making them jump up as they ran every few steps.

The rest of the wizards behind them, Ben and Gwen, and even Sora couldn't stop themselves from laughing. Sora heard some laughs from above him and looked up to see Gohan floating forward slowly. The boy with long black spiky hair had a grin on his face and chuckled at Natsu and Ben's prank, then laughed harder as Riku tried zapping them.

The six Straw Hat pirates walking behind Sora were talking to each other and walking towards their ship as slow as they could, enjoying this time as they talked about all the cool adventures that had happened to them since Usopp had been taken. The long nosed sniper was groaning about all the cool stories he'd missed, but Sanji put an arm around his shoulder. "That means we'll have to start having even crazier ones for you to over-exaggerate afterwards."

"I do not do that!" Usopp exclaimed in defiance, though the corners of his lips lifted up in a smirk as he was already thinking of names for what would be his new exciting book, _Usopp Saves Everyone From Castle Oblivion! Yeah, it has a nice ring to it._

His denial just made them laugh harder. Portgas D. Ace smiled ahead at his younger brother and his nakama, thinking about his own crew and wondering if he'd meet up with any of them soon. He looked up behind him to where another kid was floating. "Hey, you're Timmy Turner right?" The small kid floating a few feet off the ground nodded at the shirtless pirate in an orange hat. Ace smirked up at him, "I hear you're the one who teleported me to that port. We've been really busy all day, so I wanna take this chance and say thank you." The man smiled brightly up at the child, "You reunited me with my brother, and I couldn't be happier."

Timmy didn't know what to say to that, but it seemed like the wizards were happy about his decision back in Port Royal too. He had made a lot of people happy today. The boy smiled down at Ace, "It was my pleasure."

The boy in the pink hat had been thinking hard since leaving Castle Oblivion. That was a tough battle for a lot of the people there. He looked to his right and saw the five Teen Titans walking with the man in the black costume and one in red, Batman and the Flash, trailing behind them. He looked the other way and saw the family of Incredibles, the four of them happy to be reunited with each other. _They all want to help, but none of them are strong enough to stand up to the NEG. I can't let them keep getting hurt,_ "I'm going to Metropolis." Timmy stated suddenly and the pirate in front of him went wide-eyed.

"What? Why?" Ace asked the kid who was looking the other direction. He couldn't pinpoint the exact location of Metropolis at the moment with his ki detection, but he knew where it was and it wouldn't be a long flight. The boy's fairy Godmother had managed to transform back into a sheath and was sitting at his waist, but now she looked completely gray, no traces of her usual bright pink color on her.

Wanda was asleep at the moment and Timmy was glad because she would probably tell him to wait until she was better before going. "I've dragged all these people into danger when I should have been telling them to stay away..."

"Did you ask them to come?" Ace wondered up at the boy.

The twelve year old stayed quiet for a second then shook his head. "But I didn't tell them not to either. I could have done this without anyone's help-"

"What fun would that be?" Ace asked the boy, laughing as he did. Timmy was at a loss for words and Ace continued, "Without friends by your side, it's not much fun is it? So don't complain that you have so many people helping you, that's a good thing!"

"Friends," Timmy whispered. He thought about Chester and AJ, his two friends back in elementary school on his own world. Then the image in his mind shifted to Naruto and he shook his head, closing his eyes. "My only friend in this world died," he whispered sadly.

"That's not true," Ace countered at the boy who opened back his eyes and looked at the older man in confusion. "You helped save all those people in there, and you brought families and friends back together. You brought me and my brother back together. So, I think of you as my friend Timmy." The twelve year old's eyes went wide.

"It isn't just me," Ace told him. "You were competing with Sora and that other spiky haired kid right after we got here to see who could beat more Heartless right? That's something friends do all the time."

"Sora, Gohan," Timmy muttered, looking ahead at the two of them and seeing Gohan looking back his way. The boy with Saiyan hearing could hear his younger comrade even from this distance and Gohan smiled, nodding his head to show Ace's words were true.

Slowly, Timmy's mind started showing him images of other people around him. He imagined Nami's face and then remembered when she introduced him to the rest of her crew the first night he stayed with them in Port Royal. The boy thought about the blonde haired girl his own age who wanted to rule the world, he had a few fun conversations with her, even if they were mostly telepathic. The kid looked over and saw her sitting on Grim's scythe, flying around with Billy on it too enjoying the ride. The boy she defeated back in Castle Oblivion was still unconscious, lying on her scythe between her and Billy. Grim was chasing after them on the ground, jumping up and reaching for his weapon as it kept moving just out of his reach, demanding he get his weapon back. Timmy laughed and saw the Titans laughing too, all of them he'd gotten to know during his short time in Port Royal. Beast Boy and Cyborg were good at making jokes, Starfire was really nice, Raven was smart, and Nightwing was a good leader. They all seemed to like him and Nightwing especially followed him around and asked all sorts of questions about the stories and legends of Timmy Turner he'd heard so much about. _They're my friends? I have friends. I really have friends._

Ace could see the amazed look on Timmy's face and he started laughing. "What? You didn't realize it? Hahaha! Well anyway, I know my brother, and Luffy's not going to stop fighting the NEG even if you tell him you can do it by yourself. So before you run off to go fight alone, think about whether taking on the world by yourself is really easier than staying together with your friends."

The child looked around at everyone around him and he smiled, shaking his head. "You're probably right. Besides, the chances do rise in my favor of coming out victorious with more allies on my side. I'll be able to protect my comrades while creating a better assurance of a swift victory. The NEG's army is large and covers a vast area, but using guerrilla warfare..." Timmy was getting way too into it and he noticed the beads of sweat rolling down Ace's face. He thought back on the first day here when he wished to be a military genius, "Whoops, got in General mode for a second there." The kid scratched the back of his head and Ace sweatdropped more, wondering how crazy powerful this twelve year old kid really was.

"Haha, I'm glad you're on our side Timmy," Ace told the boy.

Timmy looked around at all the smiling people around him and he nodded, "Me too."

* * *

 **A/N This chapter is not over! Castle Oblivion arc finally comes to a close, but a new beginning is just around the corner. Hope everyone enjoyed the ending to Nexus Part 7, and now here's a flashback to start up the new arc!**

 **FD + 56**

"Kirito look!" Asuna pointed across the grass field where she swore she could see a tree. The two of them started running in the direction she was pointing and they smiled with drool dripping out of both their mouths when the tree focused in their vision and was much closer than they thought.

"You think there's any fruit on it?" The girl with long orange hair asked her husband. They'd gotten married when the two of them were trapped together inside a life or death virtual reality game for two years, called Sword Art Online, but to them it was as real as any marriage in the real world.

Kirigaya Kazuto, or Kirito as he liked to be called by his friends, smiled and nodded his head. "There has to be! We haven't eaten for days!"

Asuna sweatdropped as she kept running, "What kind of logic is that?" She muttered, though she had a smile on her face. The two of them were sprinting full speed, but being as hungry as they were, they lost their stamina pretty fast and slowed down.

The teenage boy in the black jacket slowed down first, but Asuna was panting really hard too when she reached the tree first. She looked around her and pointed over to the right where it looked like there were more trees on the horizon or something. This field stretched for so many miles in every direction and the haze from the humidity was blurring their vision too. They hadn't been on this world long, but if it had seasons, this was definitely summer. "Look, more trees," she pointed, though they looked so far away that she couldn't tell if she was just imagining them. Either way, it would probably take a long time to get there.

Kirito finally reached the tree and he put his hands on his knees, panting from hunger, heat exhaustion, and fatigue. He looked up at the tree they were under and it really did look like a strange one.

It had a few apples on its branches, but not many. He tried counting them and only got up to three. The boy sighed, "It's better than nothing," he said and stepped forward, but stumbled to the right and had to sit down for a second.

"Kirigaya Kazuto," Asuna said, taking a serious tone with him and leaning down so her face was in front of his. "Drink some water, here." She pushed the canteen he had her carry into his chest.

Kirito smiled at her and tried to play it off like it was nothing. "I'm okay, really," he tried to avoid her gaze, but she was glaring straight at him and he knew she wasn't going to give up. "Alright," he accepted reluctantly, taking the steel container and putting it up to his lips, but letting very little water slip through the crack into his mouth. _I don't know when we'll find water again, but we can't turn back and go to the lake again, it's a two day journey back where we came and there wasn't any food there. This has to last us just a little longer,_ he moved the canteen away from his mouth and then handed it to Asuna, "You have to drink too," he said.

The girl grabbed it out of his hand and unlike him, took a big swig of it. "I'm confident," she said and smirked down at the surprised sixteen year old. "Things are going to look up soon," she looked up at the tree, "I'll go get us some apples."

"No. I've got it," Kazuto argued, trying to get up to his feet but feeling two strong hands on his shoulders pushing him back down.

"You just sit where you are and rest," Asuna scolded him. "Jeez, learn to take a break, you're on the verge of collapsing. In case you forgot, your stats didn't carry over into the real world." She chuckled as she ran at the tree and jumped up, grabbing the lowest branch and pulling herself up it to start climbing the rest of it.

Kirito would argue longer, but she was already halfway up the tree. "The real world huh?" He muttered to himself, "Sure doesn't look like it." He closed his eyes and he was asleep.

When Asuna came down the tree, her feet hit the ground behind Kirito which shook the ground enough to wake him up from his very short nap. He lifted his head a little and saw the girl smiling down at him, holding her shirt up a little with a bunch of round bumps sticking out of the part she had folded over. "There were a few more hidden behind branches," she said, "and this really strange looking fruit too."

Kirito sat up and watched as Asuna lowered her shirt and allowed the apples to roll in between them. In this heat, it looked like the fruits weren't able to handle it and most of the half dozen apples were bruised. "Well," the black haired boy said and smiled at his companion who was wearing her dirty white t-shirt. "Let's dig in!"

The two of them ate three bruised apples each, stomaching the bad taste and swallowing large chunks to not have to chew as much of it. The teens finished their apples and their growling stomachs told them that three measly apples were not going to be enough to satisfy them. "Do we try it?" Asuna asked her husband who looked back at her nervously and then down at the yellow apple-shaped fruit covered in dark blue swirls. "It could taste great."

"And it could be poisonous," Kirito responded back to her. Still, despite this possibility, both of them kept looking at the fruit with lusting eyes. "One bite can't be, too bad, right?" He lifted his eyes from the fruit to his wife who stared back in his eyes just as nervously.

"Maybe," she said, though she had heard of some poisons that the smallest amount could kill a person. "How will we know for-" before she could finish, Kirito picked up the yellow fruit and bit off a huge chunk. "Kirito!" Asuna exclaimed angrily at him.

Kirito chewed and swallowed the fruit. He made a weird face and Asuna's angry look turned to one full of worry. "Blech," he said and stuck out his tongue, wiping it with his hand. "That tasted bitter," he said.

The teenage girl's eyes narrowed at him and she made an angry expression, "Who said you were going to be the one who tested it for poison?"

"I did," Kirito said and smirked at her. "It tasted bad, but I don't think its poisonous." He already took a big chunk with his first bite to make sure, but he bit into it again and ignored the bad taste as he smiled at the person closest to him in the world. He couldn't fully ignore the taste though and made a face, clenching his eyes shut and scrunching up his cheeks as he frowned. "That really is awful." He could feel his stomach calming down though and he felt different, rejuvenated.

"It can't be that bad," Asuna said and grabbed the fruit from his hand. She put the yellow fruit up to her nose and sniffed it, but it didn't smell weird. She was feigning anger at him for trying it first, but as she bit into it she smiled, _Thanks Kirito, that was something only someone who really loved me would...ughh!_ "Ah that is gross," she agreed and swallowed the nasty chunk in her mouth, too hungry to deny food because of its taste.

"Told you so didn't I?" Kirito said and chuckled. He was looking at Asuna and she was looking back at him, but her eyes suddenly lost focus and started staring straight ahead. The boy was confused at what she was doing, but then the rest of the yellow apple rolled out of her hand. The apple fell to the floor and Kirito's eyes went wide as two streams of blood started coming out of Asuna's nostrils.

"Asuna?!" Kirito shouted in panic, diving towards his wife and catching her as she was falling backwards. He fell underneath her and cradled her head, shaking her as blood started coming out of her ears too. "What's wrong?! Talk to me! What's happening?!" Her eyes were unfocused and kept staring straight up as her head rested in Kirito's lap.

The boy was staring at the girl on top of his lap as she started twitching uncontrollably. The streams of blood coming out her nose were fast-flowing, but seemed to start slowing down. The teen kept shaking her and shouting, asking what was wrong. Suddenly she stopped twitching and Kirito's voice halted mid-sentence. "Asuna?" He whispered, his voice hoarse as he was suddenly feeling a growing pit of dread in his stomach.

"Hey Asuna," Kirito whispered and shook the girl lightly. The light shake was enough to make Asuna's head that was looking up straight at the tree above them, fall to the right. Her head was limp at the neck and Kirito moved his shaking right hand up to her neck. His fingers quivered as he put them up to her throat and held his breath.

It was as if the lights in the world had been turned off on him and he couldn't see anything. Asuna's heartbeat wasn't there, her pulse nonexistent. The boy moved his hand away from her neck and his mouth started opening and closing, unable to form words.

Emotions were flooding through him. He was having a normal day up until a minute ago, but now his entire world was being turned on his head more so than the day he teleported to a strange field in the middle of nowhere right in front of a spiky haired muscular guy wearing an orange jumpsuit. This day was much, much more devastating to him than that one. "Ahh," he started quietly, his eyes clenching as the mental pain of really losing Asuna hit him. "Ahhhhh! AHHHH!"

Kirito lifted his head to the sky and opened his mouth. The boy cried out in a loud voice and his whole body felt like it was vibrating. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The black haired boy had his eyes closed, so he didn't see the large rip in the air above him that tore straight through the trunk of the tree and sent it flying hundreds of feet up in the air. He screamed again and the ground on either side of him ripped large fissures to the left and right.

"No!" He shouted, opening his eyes and looking down at the love of his life. He lowered her carefully down to the ground, being ever so gentle with her body. When she was touching the ground, he let go and grabbed the fruit still on the ground next to her.

The boy shoved the rest of it in his mouth. He swallowed the whole thing in one gulp and waited. The yellow fruit killed Asuna, so he wanted it to take him too. Kirito wasn't paying any attention the the odd cracks in the ground to his left and right, or the fact his shade was gone since the tree above him had been blown apart.

Ten seconds after he ate the fruit, he was still sitting there, waiting for something to happen. "Raaa," he yelled. He was confused and angry and desperate. The teenager was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the shade come back over him for a few seconds. Kirito looked up in confusion to see a tree trunk falling towards him. It wasn't by poison, but at least he'd be with Asuna soon.

"Rasengan!" A voice yelled and Kirito's eyes slowly widened as a blue ball of light formed in the sky above him. It slammed into the tree trunk and blew it apart, smashing the tree into little shards that rained down harmlessly over him. There was someone in the air with the ball of blue light who fell down and landed in front of the black haired boy.

Kirito looked up with an angry expression at the person standing above him. He looked about the same age as him, but with spiky yellow hair and three scars on each cheek that looked like whiskers. The mysterious person stared down at the boy on his knees, tears in the corners of his eyes and pain streaked on his face.

The ninja was wearing a headband with a metal plate on the front of it with the swirly symbol for the Hidden Leaf Village on it. He had a black and orange jumpsuit on and his eyes were soft as he looked at the teen sitting in front of him. "I saw what happened," The yellow haired teen told the other boy, having seen people over by the tree and getting there right as the boy was checking her pulse. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up," Kirito told the strange boy with spiky yellow hair. "She was all I had," the teen looked back at the bloodied girl lying on the ground behind him. "I loved her. And now there's nothing left for me here. I give up." Kirito looked back up and a fist slammed into his right cheek.

The teen's face was angry and he pointed over at Asuna. Kirito looked up at the boy who punched him in surprise. The ninja shouted at him, "You think she would be happy if you killed yourself? How could she ever rest in peace knowing she was responsible for your death?!"

Kirito's mouth dropped and his eyes opened wide. All he cared about was how he couldn't bear to live without her, he wasn't even thinking about what she'd want. He looked back over at Asuna, _I'm being selfish aren't I?_ He wanted so much to just roll over and die, join her in whatever place she was in now, but this strange teen was right.

"Now," the yellow haired person started and Kirito looked up to see an arm extended down to him. The boy's hand was open and he had a warm smile on his face. "Come with me. I know a place where you will be safe."

Kazuto stared at the open hand for a few seconds. It was the same hand that punched him across the face a minute ago, the same hand that held that blue ball of light that easily annihilated the tree. "If I come with you," the black haired boy started, "I want to be able to protect the people I come to care for." Kirito looked him right in the eyes and demanded, "Train me."

The ninja above him didn't falter, his hand stayed where it was. The teen started chuckling and looked amused, "Sure! But it won't be easy."

Kazuto reached up and gripped the teen's hand, surprising the ninja with his strong grip. It didn't make the ninja too surprised though, he did just see this teen start unknowingly destroy everything around him. The yellow haired teen pulled him up and questioned, "What's your name?"

 _The only person who knew my real name was Asuna. Kirigaya Kazuto is dead from this day forward._ The black haired boy snapped his eyes open. "My name's Kirito."

"Cool name," the ninja said to him and continued to hold the hand he just pulled Kirito up by. He gripped the black haired teen's hand and smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you Kirito. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

 **A/N Alright final Author's note XD. So, I'd really like to get some reviews for this story. If you just read this and could take a few seconds to leave me a message, that would be great. Anyway, henceforth starts the Underworld Arc. Castle Oblivion took a long time, and is probably about half of this story so far, but don't forget what got them there. Ansem was an NEG leader, and the Jedi left Pao without coming to an arrangement on them joining the Government. The Underworld led by Lex Luthor killed ChiChi, Makarov, and the others, and are now on the top of the Saiyans' hit list! Timmy Turner got some information out of Darth Maul before he was executed by his fellow Sith, and now some of the Underworld bases' locations have been revealed. What will happen next? Find out... when I return! College starts back up next week so I'll be driving down 1000+ miles to Oxford, Mississippi. Might be a while, but I've still got a few hundred thousand words left already written, so I'll update as soon as I can! 'Till then, see ya!**


	25. Nexus 8 Celebration

**A/N** **Castle Oblivion is over, but the war has just begun. Before our heroes go off to fight the devious Underworld and sneaky NEG, they're going to... party! I mean, what else to do after a great victory like Castle Oblivion? XD Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the... ah damn it, I can't cop out here. Here goes: I don't own, DBZ, The Incredibles, Flash, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, Maximum Ride, Naruto, Teen Titans, Toriko, Fairly Oddparents, Ben 10, RWBY, God Eater, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, SAO, Batman, or Star Wars. Wow, that's a lot.**

 **Nexus 8:**

 **Port Royal**

"Kanpai!"

"Cheers!"

The three men clanked their mugs together and then tipped them back. "Ahh!" Kuzan slammed his down first and he had a pink shade to his cheeks. "That sure hit the spot," the man said and then burped accidentally afterwards.

"Haha- urp," Mr. Incredible started chuckling at the Ice Man but then burped himself.

"Amateurs," the man between the two of them said as he lowered his large mug calmly and wiped his lips calmly. He lowered his mug and put it down on the table, grinning at the two men next to him who were amazed by his tolerance and had no idea he'd been using slight of hand to replace his drinks with water.

Unlike the men with superpowers all around him, he had to work hard to keep his body at pique physical strength and fight in the same league as these monsters. Bruce Wayne smiled casually at the other two men, sitting there without his mask or uniform on. Bob Parr didn't have his red suit on either, but he looked pretty similar even without the small black mask over his face. Batman looked completely different when he wasn't in his costume on the other hand.

Nightwing was looking over at his former teacher and knew the man wasn't really drinking with the two men partying with him. He'd been trained never to let his guard down and he didn't like how Bruce wasn't wearing his uniform out in public like this. _This isn't Gotham though, this isn't even our world. Secret identities don't matter as much here,_ he looked down at the black and blue suit on his own body and smiled anyway, remembering how excited Starfire was when he asked her to help him make it.

The young man looked behind him and over the railing he was leaning on where the party was already in full swing. He was standing on the port side of Straw Hat Luffy's ship, looking off over Dock 43 and at the people dancing, eating, and drinking all over the place. On the other side of the dock was a large ship with a big red dragon figurehead, as Red Hair Shanks decided to stay for the party.

"Surrounded by pirates," the man in blue and black muttered to himself. "Pirates and children," he added, looking around as Ben and Dash were running from their cousin and sister respectively. The older boy hopped on Dash's back and the blonde kid raced away faster than Nightwing could follow with his eyes, but Violet and Gwen didn't give up and raced between adults' legs as they charged through the party after the boys.

"You're not so old yourself," a voice said in Nightwing's ear and he spun around in surprise. When he saw Bruce standing behind him he wasn't as surprised anymore that the man was easily able to sneak up on him. Batman stood next to the ledge with the boy and looked down at the main party that most people in the Port were at. There were people on both ships, but they weren't nearly as densely packed as the dock covered in party-goers. "Your friends seem to be having a good time, why don't you go join them?" The older man suggested to the teen he considered like a son.

"It's not really my thing," Nightwing stated coolly, looking back over the side where the other four Titans were laughing and talking to Speedy.

The teen with orange hair had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over his back, along with a black mask that only covered his eyes similar to Nightwing's. He had arrived at Port Royal having heard about the resistance, but showed up a little too late as he found the port city was full of wounded people and had remnants of what looked to be a battle inside it. When he asked around, he learned the whole city was pretty much annihilated, but Timmy Turner had fixed it after the battle in a matter of minutes. Still, he was amazed at how many injured people there were throughout the city and he decided to help out a girl with dark red hair who told him the people he was looking for were coming back soon.

As Kairi promised him, by nightfall the first ship returned, but with a lot more injured and Speedy continued helping out the red haired pirate's crew as they got all the people rescued from Castle Oblivion into town. While he was running bandages from one building back to the docks, he saw another ship docking at the same dock as the ship with the red dragon, only this one had a large golden lion that looked like a sun as the figurehead. That was the moment he saw his fellow Titans. It felt fantastic.

Speedy was laughing and telling the Titans all about his journey through Awul these last two years and how amazed he was that they were all here. He'd bumped into some bad guys on a road not too far inland from Port Royal and beat them up when they tried ambushing him and mugging him on the street. They moaned and complained afterwards about how their old favorite place to prey on the weak got taken when Timmy Turner arrived in Port Royal. He asked them why, and after a little _coercing,_ they told him the word was that a bunch of people were about to go against the NEG.

"I wouldn't have thought anything of it if they hadn't already mentioned Timmy Turner's name." Speedy told the four in front of him. "Imagine my surprise when you guys showed up on the same ship he was on!" he started laughing. The teen really was glad to find some more friends after so long.

"We weren't expecting to see you either," a voice said on the boy's right. _Bruce is right, this is a party. I'll enjoy myself now, and as soon as it's over it's back to work as usual,_ Nightwing grinned as he walked towards his friends. They all smiled to see him joining them and he walked up to Speedy, shaking the apprentice of the Green Arrow's hand and grinning at him, "Speaking of which, you up for a round? I bet you've got a few new tricks up your sleeve since the last time we met."

"Anytime. Anywhere." The orange haired teen responded with a smirk.

"Please friends," Starfire flew forward and wrapped Speedy and Nightwing up in a hug that with her super-alien strength crushed them together and squeezed the air out of their lungs. "Let us enjoy this joyous celebration with the custom of eating large quantities of food and singing until our lungs hurt!" She swung them around happily and then released the two boys with blue faces who fell to the floor gasping for air.

Cyborg and Beast Boy started laughing at their leader who was panting on the ground and even Raven couldn't help it either, having to stifle a giggle. "Anyway," Nightwing said as he hurried back up to his feet, trying to hide the blush on his face after that hug from Starfire. "Where's this great food I've been hearing everyone talk so much about?"

"They're making a new batch now," Beast Boy said with an excited smile. "And Sanji said he'll even make me a vegetarian meal!" The green skinned teen seemed really excited about that and rubbed his hands together eagerly with drool dripping down the right corner of his lip.

Raven smiled about that as well. She was not as vocal as Beast Boy when the delicious looking stew came out and everyone started exclaiming how good it all tasted, but she was glad he voiced his complaint so now they would have something to eat too. It was pretty clear he only had his own stomach in mind, but she was glad he mentioned it anyway.

Sanji was stirring the huge cauldron with the similarly huge soup spoon that he fashioned out of a paddle and a bowl. He was cooking with a few others, and though he normally liked having his own kitchen, finding other chefs a nuisance when they didn't know as much as him, these other chefs were pretty amazing. First there was the chef for Akagami, who the blonde man already expected to be pretty amazing if he was cooking for a Yonko.

Both of the pirate chefs were amazed by the other two with them however, one of them being Timmy Turner. The boy had picked up on some great cooking techniques during his time on Nexus, most of which he spent alone having to cook for himself when he couldn't wish Wanda to make him a meal. He'd also read Sanji and Lucky Roo's minds, figuring out some good recipes and proper techniques and skills so he wouldn't make a fool of himself while cooking in front of such experienced chefs.

The fourth member with them was truly amazing though, and they had no idea where he came from. He told them his name was Komatsu and that he'd like to help them cook the meal, but they wound up being the ones to help him as he took charge of the dock and pulled out all types of crazy ingredients and ideas of mixing foods that the other chefs had never thought of before. Mixing his style with Sanji's hormone cooking that revitalized everyone, bringing back their strength from battle, and the ideas the other two had as well, everyone at the party agreed it was the best meal they'd had not only on Nexus, but in their entire lives. Because of this, you couldn't look around the dock and see a single unhappy person there.

"I really should be going," Gohan mentioned to the chefs as Timmy tried handing him another plate of amazing food. The half-Saiyan had a huge appetite, but he had other things on his mind. He grabbed the plate and started eating, his body moving on its own to grab the delicious-looking plate from the younger boy, but he kept talking while he started devouring the meal. "I didn't come to help fight the NEG. I won't try to stop anyone here from doing so, but my enemy is the Underworld."

"Lighten up a little Gohan," a boy said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere between two pirates dancing on the floor. Timmy and Gohan looked over at him and had felt him approaching with their ki sense, but were surprised to see him just appear out of nowhere like that. A few people nearby who saw this fell backwards in shock and Ben started laughing. He looked like a three foot tall purple alien creature with bumps on either side of its head that looked a little like ears, and small slits on its face for eyes and a mouth.

Ben was trying not to laugh at the two gawking boys as his body became engulfed with red light and he transformed back into a human. "I call this guy Clear Body. Invisibility, pretty cool huh?" he asked the other two who smiled back at him. He walked over and Timmy handed him a plate too, which unlike Gohan he didn't pretend like he was too busy to take. "Come on Gohan, let's stay for the party," he said, taking another bite and moaning in pleasure about how delicious it tasted.

"Yeah!" Natsu landed between them and shocked Ben who fell backwards in surprise now, and made others back away even farther at the sight of the strange boy with pink hair dropping down in front of them from the sky. The Dragon Slayer reached out and Sanji handed out another plate from behind the cauldron, but he spoke before digging in, "We beat Ansem! Everyone in the port is having a blast. There's no need to head back to Pao Town so soon."

The demi-Saiyan stared at his plate and then snapped his head up angrily at the other two boys. "Did you forget why we came here in the first place?" he growled at them angrily. The mood changed quickly as the chefs all turned his way and saw the two boys he was talking to suddenly start looking grim as well.

Natsu started imagining Master Makarov and Ben saw his Grandpa Max in his mind. "Of course not," the two of them responded together, looking seriously back into Gohan's eyes.

"Then we'll head back to Pao," a low voice stated from behind them and they looked back to see a tall muscular man in a fur coat walking towards them. Laxus stood in front of the three of them and stared down. "As soon as the party's finished," he added, walking over and smirking as he reached out for another plate.

Sanji looked at the other blonde man who looked extremely powerful. The chef wished he could have seen what the tall muscular man could do back at Castle Oblivion. He handed the man a plate of food and Laxus looked back at the other three. They wanted to argue with him that the people who attacked their home were still out there, but he lost his Grandpa too, there would be no point in telling him what he already knew. "You did a good job today," he told them, and all three were surprised to hear praise come from Laxus of all people. "Have a good time, celebrate with the others, and after we get a good rest," he steeled his face and stated harshly, "we're going to crush the Underworld."

"The Underworld?" someone asked behind them and they turned to see the Teen Titans coming up for another round of food. "What do you know about them?" Nightwing asked the man with spiky blonde hair in front of him.

"A few names, some places," Laxus responded vaguely, not really caring to answer this teenager whom he didn't sense much power from.

"You know where they are?!" Beast Boy exclaimed in surprise.

Timmy started sweating behind the large pots of stew and it wasn't from the heat of their hot cooking fires courtesy of the straw hat pirate's brother. The boy cleared his throat and chuckled, "Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Timmy wondered out loud and scratched the back of his head. The Titans looked back at their ally who they were planning with for a week in Port Royal and never mentioned anything about where the Underworld were. "I got some information out of that red spiky guy who we captured. I didn't get everything, but the older Sith killed him and escaped during the attack earlier. I already gave most of it to Goku and Vegeta when they were here, but there were a lot of bases I gave the two of them. Even with their firepower, they wouldn't be able to search all the ones I gave them."

"And at every base they go to," Gohan continued, "they'll probably find clues as to the locations of other bases and more leaders of the Underworld." The boy stopped and then considered something, _If Vegeta doesn't just blow them all up as soon as he gets there..._

"Well then," Nightwing started and looked back at his team who all nodded at him with smiles on their faces. "How about we help you out?" he offered and smiled at the group in front of him.

"No, you really don't have to-" Gohan started up, but the bubbly girl with long orange hair wearing all purple flew up in front of him and leaned forward with a smiling face.

"We want to!" Starfire said happily.

Beast Boy nodded his head and added, "Without you guys we'd probably all be toast around now. We have to repay the favor!"

"Besides," Raven said coldly, "beating up bad guys is kind of what we do."

"And the Underworld is full of criminals of the worst kind," Cyborg said with a stoic nod of his head.

Nightwing didn't mention it, but he was also hoping in the back of his mind, _If I had to guess where you've been hiding, I'd say it's with them. Isn't that right, Slade?_

"You're all sure?" Ben asked the group of five in surprise, smiling at them as he did. They nodded together and Laxus grunted, not really caring one way or another, but he was interested a little bit in the two girls of this group of five whom he felt a lot of powerful energy emanating from. "Cool!" the thirteen year old exclaimed, happy to have more friends to help them.

Beast Boy came walking back over to the group as he had walked away a few seconds ago while they were all still talking. He stepped right behind Raven and slid is arm in front of her face, holding a delicious-smelling plate of food on it. The surprised girl in the blue cloak looked away from the others who continued talking about the Underworld. She stared at Beast Boy who was holding up a plate of Sanji's vegetarian meal for her and one for himself. "You're a vegetarian too, right?" He pushed the plate closer to her and rose his eyebrows a few times.

"Th-Thanks," she mumbled. Raven took the plate and stared at the food. _Guess he wasn't just thinking about his own stomach._ The girl smiled at the food and said, "If we're going up against the Underworld we'll need the energy."

Gohan looked around at the Titans who all wanted to help them out. He stared back at Natsu, Laxus, and Ben, knowing they took this way too personally to be left out either. "Alright, looks like we're fighting the Underworld together."

"Sounds like fun," a new voice said behind the Pao Town group and they spun around too see Luffy standing between Sanji and a distracted Komatsu, putting the big spoon in the pot and eating right off of it.

"OI!" Sanji yelled at his captain and spun, kicking the rubber pirate in the face with a leg full of invisible Armament Haki, slamming into the Captain and sending him flying. He caught the spoon as it fell from Luffy's grip and tssked at how it had to be cleaned now since the pirate ate right off of it. He had an idea and turned to Timmy though, "You mind wishing up a new spoon?" he asked the boy.

Instantly, Timmy's demeanor changed and he reached down to his waist where a very, very light pink belt was wrapped around him. It was mostly gray and Sanji looked down to see closed eyes and a snoring mouth on the front of the belt. "Sorry," the young boy replied, "I don't think I'll be making any wishes for a while."

Quickly changing the grim tone of the conversation once again was the rubber pirate who bounced right back from being kicked away. He was in too good a mood having his brother, most of his crew, and a party with delicious food around him to be quieted with one kick to the face. The pirate with a bump on his head shouted, "I want to fight the Underworld too!"

"LUFFY!" Nami and Usopp both dove out of nowhere and tackled their Captain, having felt a strange sensation from across the dock that the pirate was about to do something stupid. They got there just as they heard his declaration and Nami had her hands around his neck, shaking him back and forth as she yelled in his face, "That's where Blackbeard is! Not to mention those scary Sith and who knows how many other insanely powerful people. I let you talk me into taking on the Government, but we can't fight them both at the same time!"

"Luffy please, I don't want to die so soon after getting my body back," Usopp begged with tears in his eyes. "Let's just take this one at a time."

 _One at a time..._ Nico Robin thought as she watched the large group near the cooking area. A man stepped up behind her and she sensed his presence, "Hello there Mr. Shanks."

"Oh, so you noticed me," the man said with a smile as he leaned up against the side of his own ship that Robin was standing next to. He had a bottle of sake in his hands and took a swig of it, yet for some reason the female archaeologist felt his senses weren't dimmed in the slightest. "What are you thinking about?" he questioned her, and this time Robin was surprised at his words, realizing he must have spotted her and discerned her thoughts, or at least partially understood them to have come over.

"How very observant of you," she stated in a calm tone. She looked across the dock to where Franky was having a great time showing off all his cool robot functions to Shanks' amazed, childish crew. "I was just thinking how it was quite convenient that our Underworld prisoner escaped during the attack on the port yesterday morning." As it was long past what midnight would be considered on this planet, it was technically the next day already.

Robin had heard from Franky that the cyborg shirpwright ran up to the deck of the Sunny when the battle started, but before he could join in, he heard a crash behind him and saw the prisoner walking out onto the deck. Franky had asked the guy in the brown cloak how he escaped, but the next thing he knew he was missing an arm and the old man was gone. "Hmm," Shanks hummed next to her, "could just be a coincidence." He offered it up mainly to show she had no real proof on what she could possibly be implying, and she nodded at him, accepting that that was true. "But then again," he said in a deadly serious tone, "if it wasn't, that would lead to the conclusion that the New Earth Government, and Awul's infamous Underworld, are in collusion with each other."

The woman didn't reply, but she looked back over at the group of pirates, Teen Titans, and a few children and teens who were talking about taking these two forces down. "You're absolutely right," a voice said above the two of them. Robin snapped her head up in surprise, but Shanks just slowly lifted his head to the boy he noticed listening to them for a while now.

The kid off the edge of Shanks' ship was standing in the air over the ledge of the railing so he was hovering above the dock. He slowly floated down until he dropped down between the two, and despite him being over a decade younger than both of them, he was the same height and looked them in the eyes. "I happened to hear what you were discussing, sorry," he apologized for his rude interruption.

"Not at all," Shanks said, taking another swig of his alcohol. "If you know something, please," he requested and then reached out to hand his bottle to the boy with long silver hair.

"No thanks," Riku denied the offer with a small wave of his hand, but he would take the man up on his other request. "Ansem is inside me," Riku stated, "without my body he would have nothing, no physical form in this world," the other two were surprised by this and Riku was happy Ben, Sora, and Gohan had kept to their word and stayed silent about how Ansem was defeated. "He was at the very top of the New Earth Government, he knows all their secrets."

"And," Robin questioned, "what do you know?"

"He had no idea about any Underworld prisoners inside the port when he came to destroy it," Riku stated confidently. Both of the other two felt a little relieved at that, but Riku wasn't finished and continued, "However," the two adults looked into the boy's eyes and he stated, "The Underworld and the NEG do have connections." He closed his eyes and tried to figure out just how deep those connections were.

 _Who are the leaders? Do you know where they are? How many in the NEG know about this?_ _ **"Quiet child! I may have to tolerate you, but do not expect me to answer your every question. This is not my battle, and I am not so dishonorable that I would give up my entire organization to those who want to destroy it."**_ _You're no longer a part of that organization! And since when did you care about honor?!_ _ **"...Since I became a part of you..."**_

Riku sighed in exasperation and opened his eyes, seeing both of the people in front of him waiting for results. "I'm sorry, that's all I know," he apologized to them.

The pirate Emperor stared at the kid for a few seconds and didn't think he was lying from the look on his face. "Hmm, alright then," he turned and lifted the bottle to his mouth, drinking, and drinking more while Robin and Riku sweatdropped. The man finished off the bottle and then looked back at the two of them with a smile, "Then tomorrow I'll be off with my crew."

"You're leaving?!" Nami asked the man, angrily storming past when she happened to hear the man speak. She couldn't convince her captain not to join in on the battle against the Underworld, and now her mood was even more sour.

"Of course!" Shanks replied like it was obvious. He looked across the area to where Luffy and his brother started eating and laughing together. He shook his head and chuckled, "Had I known the resistance I was joining was led by that numbskull I never would have came." The idea of working under Luffy didn't sit well with the older man with red hair. He scratched the top of his head and smiled at the beautiful young girl on Luffy's crew, jealous of the rubber kid for not knowing how lucky he was. "But," he looked away and mentioned as if it was a side note, though it was really very important, "I will continue causing trouble for those NEG bastards. Just not with you."

"Aren't you happy to see Luffy again?" Nami asked the man who her Captain viewed in such high regard and talked about all the time. She would have thought he'd be just as happy to see Luffy as Luffy was to see him.

Shanks smiled and turned around, starting to walk away. He chuckled, "Am I happy?" he said in a voice just barely loud enough for Nami to hear him. "You bet I am. Those brothers defeated me and saved my entire crew. It's pretty humiliating actually... but am I happy?" Nami started smiling at the man as he turned his head a little and she could see how high the corner of his lip was pulled up, "Yes ma'am."

"Don't tell Luffy until tomorrow," Shanks added with a wink towards the orange haired woman. "Tonight's a party, so we're gonna celebrate!" The man reached behind him and pulled out a bottle from seemingly out of nowhere, lifting it up and roaring. "Who thinks they can outdrink me?!"

Luffy and Ace stopped their conversation and looked over at the red haired man who they both admired. The two of them looked back towards each other and the competitive looks on the brothers' faces were obvious from across the dock where Shanks was standing. "Bring it on then," the pirate Emperor called over to the younger men.

"How about it Bats, want to join in?" the man suddenly standing behind Batman asked. The man in black didn't turn but he did grumble in annoyance at the nickname. "Oh you're no fun." The Flash taunted and then zipped back off the ship he jumped on. The red streak zoomed over to the drinking circle being set up where a few of the other partying pirates on Shanks' crew as well as other citizens of Port Royal were joining in. Everyone was taunting each other and shouting and yelling as drinks were being brought out from the pirate ships, as no self-respecting pirate traveled around without several barrels of rum on board.

"Room for one more?" a sweet innocent voice questioned. Mr. Incredible and a pumped up Cyborg turned around, and then looked down to see the beautiful navigator of the Straw Hats looking up at them with a cute smile. "Girls can enter this tournament too, right?"

"Uh oh," Sanji, Franky, and Usopp said at the same time, turning towards each other and gulping. Everyone else around the circle started laughing and telling her that she could but she wouldn't stand a chance against them.

"Might want to tell your navigator to sit this one out," Shanks suggested. He was sitting between Luffy and Ace and he looked at the younger brother, "She's in a league she's not prepared for. New World Pirates can drink a lot more than she's used to..." The man stopped speaking as he saw the sweat coming down the pirate in the straw hat's face.

"Naaaammmiii," Luffy moaned, "I wanted to have a chance!"

"Just accept it Captain," Sanji called over to his Captain from across the circle. "Get ready to pass out, Nami won't stop 'till we're all snoring like little babies." Sanji's eyes turned into hearts, "She's so amazing!"

"Thank you Sanji-san," Nami said cutely over to him, lifting up her mug and looking around at the men who were quieting down and starting to look at her more nervously. Her innocent expression narrowed and her mouth twisted into a huge devilish grin, "DRINK!" she yelled and tilted back her mug.

No one expected her to be the one to start it, but they didn't want to be left behind and all began lifting their glasses. Bob Parr lifted his mug to his lips and then almost spat out the first sip as he watched the girl next to him lower her _empty_ glass after a second of chugging and sigh, satisfied by her work. His face turned blue, and every person in the circle thought at the same time, _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

Sanji didn't make it very long in the drinking contest. These were experienced New World Pirates he was up against, (and Nami), there was no chance for him from the start. With tinted red cheeks he excused himself and made his way back to the Thousand Sunny.

When he got up on the deck, he noticed a boy on the opposite side of the ship staring out over the water. He'd seen the teen during the escape from Castle Oblivion, and a few times during the party, but he hadn't formally met the kid yet, and since he was feeling pretty outgoing at the moment, the tipsy chef walked his way over to the kid. "How's it going?" he asked.

Gray looked over his shoulder at the man approaching him. He saw the chef a few times and remembered the guy giving him some food earlier. "Fine," he responded, staring back out over the water. Sanji came up and stood next to him, leaning over the rail as well and staring out like the younger man. The two of them exchanged names, but that was the extent of their conversation.

The wizard sighed after a little while of staring out with this guy, "It's strange being back here."

"'Back?' What're you talking about?" Sanji asked the strange teen.

"On Awul," Gray stated, still looking out over the water. "Though, when I was here I'm pretty sure no one had named it yet. Hell, this planet probably didn't even have a name."

"Where'd you go?" Sanji asked him.

Gray chuckled a little, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me kid," Sanji told the boy who probably wasn't more than a year or two younger than him actually. "I've been teleported across worlds, eaten by creatures I thought were only in nightmares, and turned into an evil monster, I think I might be able to believe just, about anything right now. Hehe," Sanji chuckled at the thought of all that had happened to him recently.

The ice wizard chuckled too at Sanji's words. "It was only about a week after I got here. I traveled the length of this planet in a few short days. The place I arrived at after leaving Awul was full of danger: harsh terrain, monsters all over the place, and even those who weren't monsters were still, _monsters._ " Sanji nodded, knowing exactly what he meant by that. "If it weren't for the two of them," Gray added, sounding a bit nostalgic, "I would have died years ago."

"The two of them?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah," Gray whispered, looking back over the ocean, "my friends..."

* * *

 **First Day + 0**

Naruto stared up at the empty sky where Madara Uchiha had just disappeared from. It still seemed so impossible to him, but he didn't have a lot of time to ponder it. The yellow haired teen dropped out of his Tailed Fox aura and returned to his normal clothing. The boy sprinted across the heavily damaged ground and leapt faster than the normal human eye could see to a patch of ground surrounded by lava on all sides. "Hang in there little guy," Naruto whispered as he picked up the bloody, passed out ten year old and put him over his shoulder. "You too," he said and grabbed the unconscious gray haired fairy lying next to him.

The boy with the demon fox inside him jumped back up in the air as a pillar of lava shot up from the pools around him and engulfed the land Timmy and Wanda were just lying on. "Ahh!" The teenager shouted as the heat of the lava was more intense than he thought and got burned even being several meters away.

A spiky haired man flew down out of the air and grabbed Naruto under the armpits as the boy descended. "Let's go," the Saiyan with crazy hair said and flew the four of them out of the area and to safety.

Goku landed them over in a cluster of other fighters and rested them down in the middle. Everyone was looking at the small boy that Naruto rested down and they were truly amazed by him. Whatever that green haired fairy with him did, it healed their injuries and defeated that monster of a man.

"Madara," Neji whispered as he looked out from the edge of the forest they were gathered around. There were broken trees and craters around them, but the area was the least damaged in the region covered in barren landscape and lava pools. "He's gone," the Hyuga clan member said as if he couldn't believe it. _And this kid beat him?_

Yamcha was landing down on the ground and he lowered the armored girl with dark red hair down next to Naruto. "That's everyone right?" He asked and looked around one more time.

"I believe so," Makarov stated and scratched his chin thoughtfully as he finally looked away from Timmy. He looked up at the man with spiky black hair and questioned, "Who are you? What was that crazy magic you were using before?"

"Magic?" Neji asked in confusion as he turned to the old man. "You mean chakra?"

"I think he's talking about ki," Yamcha corrected and lifted a hand that became filled with a ball of white energy. The group started discussing the discrepancies in what they were saying, but Goku wasn't looking at any of them, he was staring off in the other direction.

"Hey, looks like Tien could use some help," Goku suddenly interrupted with a glance over at Yamcha. The scar-faced man nodded and floated off the ground with a gulp as he felt the horrible evil power with Tien. "It was great meeting all of you," Goku said to the crowd of confused people. "You were all really strong! I hope we can fight someday!"

"Wait! Where are you going?!" The tall old man with a long black beard questioned the two fighters who flew up in the air. Sengoku rose an arm wanting them to wait and explain themselves, but the more powerful of the two was already flying off.

Yamcha paused and looked back, "Sorry, there's a really bad guy over there. Maybe next time!" He waved back at the group and then shot off after Goku, gulping again at the massive power awaiting them near Tien.

The group stared off after the Z warriors for a few more moments and then turned to see the boy with yellow hair and scars that looked like whiskers on his face reaching down for the strange boy and his fairy. "I'll watch over these guys," Naruto stated with a smile. _You really kicked butt today kid, sorry about your friend. If only I had been stronger I could have stopped Madara before that green fairy guy had to..._ Naruto clenched his eyes shut and felt horrible for the two in his arms. _He saved us._

Goku and Yamcha flew away from the battlefield and over a few miles of forest. They didn't have to go far as Tien's battle was happening pretty closeby to the battle with Madara. The two Z fighters arrived at the coast and saw Tien and his opponent floating over the water. There were huge chunks of wood and ripped up sails floating in the ocean below, as Tien's fight had already caused massive amounts of damage.

"It's Frieza's dad," Yamcha yelped as he saw the huge figure facing Tien. Oddly though, other than his torn clothing, Tien looked perfectly fine while his opponent had burn marks and cuts all over his body.

"Hey Tien, need some help?" Goku called over to the muscular bald triclops who wasn't looking too bad right now.

Tien had felt his friends approaching and held up a hand towards them. "I'm fine," he stated, "don't interfere."

"Alright then," Goku replied. He wanted to fight too, but he wasn't one to interfere when his friends wanted a one v. one fight.

The bald three-eyed man took a deep breath and then glared across the air at his angry opponent. "What happened to you?!" King Cold shouted at Tien. "One second you were on your last ropes, the next you're back at the peak of your strength!"

 _What was that I wonder?_ Tien thought. He recalled a bright light that distracted both him and his opponent. They looked miles away to the source of the brightest light they'd ever seen, and then Tien felt warmth filling him. For some reason his opponent didn't get healed by the same light, but Tien felt his strength return and then flew at King Cold faster than he had the entire fight, catching the evil overlord off guard and getting a power combo in on him. Neither of them knew about Cosmo's sacrifice to defeat Madara, or how much it had helped Tien stay in this fight.

The large alien monster had white skin with blue plating on its joints. It was eight feet tall with a long slender tail behind him that flicked around angrily in the air. "Son Goku," King Cold muttered angrily as he spotted the Super Saiyan arrive. He had an intense fear of Super Saiyans and this one in particular had kicked his ass while he was already in Hell. It was not a pleasant experience.

"Your opponent's right in front of you," Tien reminded coldly as he clenched his fists and powered up again. He felt strong, and he roared as his white aura flared around him.

"Earlier I underestimated you, human," King Cold admitted. "And because of that I only used fifty percent of my true power, even in my final form." Tien got beaten badly earlier, and as he was powering up he felt a little nervous that his foe had so much power still to use. "I will finish this quickly and then get on to you Son Goku," he growled, this time not looking away from his opponent however.

Tien floated in the air with his huge white aura and he glared at his opponent as King Cold's large white body bulked up in the arms, then the legs, then his whole torso expanded and made him much more buff. "That's what Frieza did too," Goku pointed out to Yamcha who was sweating profusely and trying to stay behind his powerful Saiyan friend.

The bald three-eyed man and his buff Arcosian opponent shot towards each other and their fists collided in midair. The two shot around the sky while Yamcha and Goku's eyes darted back and forth following the two of them.

Meanwhile down below on the coast of the continent stood two men with lowered jaws. Sanji and Zoro stared up at the sky past the two floating black haired men to where shockwaves kept rippling out all over the place. They could feel huge, powerful gusts of wind slamming into them every so often and the amount of force going into every blow was astonishing.

The two of them had made it out of the forest and they both found it unfortunate that the other was the first member of the crew they found. After walking down the coast a little though, they saw the bald man who was over their ship trying to fight Enel when they first arrived, crash into the beach nearby them. Since then they'd been watching, or attempting to watch as he battled the strange alien enemy.

"This is unbelievable," Sanji whispered as both men stopped flying for a second and the bald one lifted both arms, firing hundreds of little balls of light from his hands. Explosions covered the sky moving like a path that chased the bigger fighter until King Cold realized they were moving in on all sides and got caught by explosions coming in at him from all directions.

The martial artist shot up into his explosion and swung a kick at his opponent, catching Cold in the head and slamming him out of the smoke. He followed up with a punch with his right, but the alien moved his head slightly and then reached up grabbing Tien's arm and twisting it while bringing up a knee in the human's gut. He bent the arm the wrong direction, but the bald man spun and planted both feet against the monster's face, shooting a blast of energy out his soles and into the Arcosian's face.

Tien cracked his right shoulder and swung his arm to loosen it up a little. It was in tremendous pain, but he didn't even scream out and then flew back forward to keep his enemy on the ropes. King Cold had more energy than him, but Tien suspected the alien had always had more power than his opponents and never needed to train. The difference in their powers wasn't so great that superior technique couldn't win this fight, and that was what he was betting on as he faked a punch with his left hand, then a left kick, only to uppercut the monster in its chin with his right hand. He made the uppercut not that powerful to imply he was going for a combo, but when King Cold went to block the next punch Tien tried to make obvious he would to throw, he instead opened up his right fist that was still under the alien's chin into an open palm and released his most powerful kiai that snapped the alien's head back.

Tien shouted as he pulled his arms together slamming down with his hands pulled into one fist down at Cold's chest. He forgot about the alien's anatomy for a second though, and the long white tail shot up between Cold's legs and wrapped around his left leg. He tried finishing his punch, but he got yanked from his position and swung around as King Cold regained his composure. The alien overlord roared furiously with blood trickling down both corners of its mouth. He spun Tien towards him and then punched the man in the stomach, sending Tien spinning around the other side where Cold brought back his left elbow and hit the human in the side.

The elbow was so powerful it threatened to throw Tien ten miles into the distance, but with the alien's tail still wrapped around his leg it wouldn't happen. Unfortunately the force was still there and a loud crack sounded as Tien's left leg snapped. "Ahh!" The man with three eyes yelled. He clenched his teeth and his fists at the same time.

King Cold started laughing, "A lowly human thought he could defy me?!" He spun Tien back for one more hit to the head, but as the human came spiraling back in front of him, Cold's eyes went wide to see the man's hands in the shape of a triangle in front of his face. He'd seen the attack earlier in the fight and let go, trying to move back in time but too late as Tien's eyes shot open.

The three eyed man yelled at the top of his lungs with his head point blank in front of King Cold's. "KIKOHA!"

Yamcha and Goku flew out of the way a second before as they were currently in the path behind King Cold. Tien's Tri Beam Ha plowed into the monster with a giant beam of light that engulfed him and a huge portion of the sky as it flew across the air.

"Eeh hahh ehh ahh," Tien wheezed out a few breaths and then looked down at his left leg. It looked terrible and he cursed his foolishness. _He won't be defeated with that one attack. I need to finish this now,_ the bald man ignored Goku's calls over to him to switch out and he shot into the distance after his attack.

Zoro was glaring up at the sky so intensely that he didn't notice Sanji looking at him now with a confused look. The blonde chef didn't understand why Zoro looked so angry, but the swordsman started muttering to himself. "The top is still, so far away," he growled with clenched fists and a visible black aura surrounding him. _My goal to become the strongest, is it even possible?_

He almost hit himself for thinking it. _Of course it's possible, and I will do it. Even if this is a new world. Even if everything I thought was true is wrong. I will still become the strongest!_ The green haired man calmed himself down and removed his hands from his sheaths that he had subconsciously grabbed.

"Oi! Shitty swordsman," Sanji called back to the man standing on the coast. Zoro looked back behind him and saw Sanji walking away with his back to him moving towards the forest. "I'm going to search for the ladies. Stay close so you don't get lost again."

Zoro growled after him and started walking towards the woods, "What did you say curly cook?!"

"You wanna go?!" Sanji yelled back at him, spinning around.

"Anytime," the other pirate responded. He started reaching for his swords while Sanji was lifting a foot, but the ground shook again and the two of them stopped.

There were life and death battles going on all around them. They didn't have time for their childish feud right now. "Once we find the others we're settling this," Zoro stated as he slid his swords back into his sheath and looked away annoyed.

"I don't have time to be standing here, Nami-san, Robin-chan, and Juvia-swan could be in danger!" The chef exclaimed and started heading off into the forest with a purpose, forgetting about the swordsman who was bad at following directions. Zoro muttered something about the chef being an idiot and then followed the blond man into the forest. _Oi Luffy, where are you? You too Usopp?_

 **First Day + 6**

"Nami-san! Where are you?!" Sanji yelled as he spun around the thinning out forest. All the huge trees had kind of shrunk down to normal sized ones the further they walked and now it looked like a normal forest. The chef sighed sadly as there was no response again.

Sanji was a little surprised that the man behind him wasn't complaining about his shouting like he always did. "What? Not going to tell me to shut up this time?" He turned around and then blinked a few times with a blank expression on his face.

The chef lowered his face into his palm and shook his head a few times. "You got lost," he whispered. He tilted his head up in the air and shouted, "IT'S BEEN TEN MINUTES! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

In a part of the forest a whole three miles away, a man with green hair looked to his right where a flock of birds came flapping out the tops of the trees. "Where did that stupid cook go to?" The swordsman muttered in annoyance. "And why do all these trees look like those trees from five minutes ago?" He scratched the side of his head in confusion and kept walking through the woods, though he did see a clearing up ahead.

The swordsman continued walking, figuring sooner or later he'd bump into the dumbass cook again, so he should spend his time looking for the others instead. He wasn't walking for a full five minutes when he heard noises coming from the woods in front of him. In the last week he and Sanji had fought countless monsters in this forest, but as he sensed out, his Haki told him the presences he felt up ahead were human. Still, to be cautious the pirate drew his Wado Ichimonji from the white sheath at his waist.

Zoro walked forward and past a few more trees that were in his way blocking the small group he felt up ahead. He pushed aside one more branch and then stepped out into a tiny clearing in the woods.

"Oi," he called out, alerting the group of his presence.

Most of the figures jumped in surprise at his voice and spun around. The pirate glanced around at the group and smirked at one man who looked particularly strong holding a long wide sword. He sheathed his own weapon to put the people at ease though, as a few of them did not look much like fighters. "You see any pirates around here?" The man questioned as he walked farther into the clearing.

Two girls were sitting on the grass in the clearing when the man walked over and they jumped up upon hearing his voice. When he put away his weapon, they looked a little more at ease and relaxed their wings that spread behind them ready for flight. The younger of the two let go of the boy's arm she grabbed and calmed down her breathing.

"It's okay Angel," Kirito whispered to the freaked out girl next to him. He flashed her a smile to bring the young girl's spirits up and it seemed to work. She was still looking for her brother who she got separated from on the first day. Gazzy was the only member of their flock who could still be alive out there.

Maximum Ride had re-found Angel and Kirito on the second day there. She brought along the orange haired person she had originally escaped with, along with her badly injured younger sister Nudge. That huge bald man with the incredibly strong powers only got one attack in on her, but just like Fang and Iggy, Nudge succumbed to her injuries. The girl died from Nappa's attack the next day after they regrouped.

The orange haired teenager next to Max put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't relax very quickly and was on guard constantly, so Ron felt bad for her and wanted to help, especially after she saved his life on the first day.

Ron Weasley lost his wand. He was ashamed in himself as he had found it in his possession when he arrived, yet had lost it within ten minutes of getting there. The young man looked over to the green haired swordsman walking towards them and gulped. He might not have had a threatening look on his face, but his scar-covered face and torso, along with his very large muscles were making Ron sweat pretty bad.

The wizard opened his mouth, "P-pirates? No, we haven't seen any."

"That's a shame," Zoro muttered, still looking at the man wearing the headband and a white facemask covering his mouth. The guy had short spiky black hair and was wearing all black, though the huge sword that was as tall as his body was what really caught Zoro's eye.

He could feel bloodlust coming from that sword that matched and even surpassed the bloodlust of his own Sandai Kitetsu. "That's an interesting blade you have there," Zoro stated as he met eyes with the man before him.

Zabuza Momochi lifted up his sword and slung it up to rest over his shoulder. He grinned under his mask and looked the green haired man up and down. _No headband, not a ninja. His swords look good though, he looks powerful_. "What are you here for?" The rogue ninja questioned.

Zoro sighed and was about to mention how he was looking for his crew members when he felt other powers approaching. He snapped his head to the left where the closest one was coming from. "I got us some bananas. These trees are just full of..." The black haired teen who walked out of the woods stopped and dropped the fruit in his hand as he saw the green haired man standing near his companions.

The muscular boy wasn't wearing a shirt and he had a dark blue tattoo on his chest of what looked like a fairy with a long tail. "Who are you?" Gray Fullbuster questioned the swordsman who was standing before him. The wizard held his hands together in front of his body in a ready stance in case he needed to fight.

"Hold on Gray," Ron called over to the other teen. "I-I don't think he's here to fight," he looked back at the pirate, "are you?"

Zoro was grinning at the teen who was quick on the trigger to fight, but he didn't have time to answer either of them. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed another figure in an all black costume come out of the woods on his right, but he was much more focused on the huge power directly in front of him behind the group of weaker people.

Out of the trees the man walked, ten feet tall with curly black hair. Zoro started sweating and his hand went back down to his sheaths where he let it rest while he stared at this man. "Aokiji," Zoro muttered.

The girls with wings along with the other guys in the group all looked back to the tall man. "Thought you said your name was Kuzan?" Zabuza stated as he stared at the tall former Marine who this pirate seemed to recognize.

Aokiji, or Kuzan, looked just as surprised to see the pirate before him and went wide-eyed. "Roronoa Zoro, how surprising."

"What are _you_ doing here?" The pirate growled at the Ice Admiral. The two of them were clearly not friends from the tone in the pirate's voice and some of the others there were getting ready for a fight.

"Whoa whoa," the tall man said trying to calm everyone down. "I'm not an Admiral any longer. That means we're no longer enemies," he stopped and waited for Zoro's reaction.

The pirate stared at him for a few more seconds and grumbled to himself, "I do remember Jimbei mentioning something about that." He wasn't going to forget about how the Admiral attacked their crew though and he stayed on guard as he stared at the tall man who would actually know who he was talking about unlike the others. "Tell me then _former_ Admiral Aokiji, have you seen my nakama?"

The older man scratched his stubble beard for a few seconds and then shrugged. "Nope," he said plainly, making Zoro sweatdrop in annoyance.

The green haired man didn't really have a reason to stay there any longer, though that sword the ninja was holding was beckoning him to challenge him to a fight. He resisted though since he had other things to worry about and he turned and started walking away again. He remembered something and spun back to face them, "Oh," he figured Aokiji knew who the members of his crew were, but there was one more person the man might have seen who he was looking for. "What about a girl, about seventeen, blue curly hair?"

Kuzan didn't immediately respond, but the black haired shirtless teen on his left did flinch and take a step forward. Gray called out to Zoro, "Do you know what her name was?"

"Yeah," the swordsman stated, "she said her name was..."

On the other side of the clearing, a man with blond hair was walking out and Zoro stopped talking as he looked over to see the chef. "There you are!" Sanji exclaimed and started walking out through the group, "Stop running off-" the chef noticed two girls on his right and spun to them, completely ignoring Aokiji as he exclaimed, "And who are these cuties?!" He looked back and forth from Max to Angel, unable to decide who was cuter.

"Her name!" Gray exclaimed again, wondering if the girl Zoro was talking about was the same curly blue haired girl in his own guild.

Zoro looked back at the wizard and nodded, "Oh yeah, her name was Juv..." The muscular man watched as the teen's eyes suddenly widened three times their normal size, the same moment he felt shaking on the ground behind him. _I didn't feel a presence!_ He didn't feel any creatures or humans behind him with his Haki, but he could faintly see a hand coming at him in a swipe faster than he could dodge.

The swordsman started turning his head and his eyes widened at the same time as Sanji's and Kuzan's at the sight of the man who just teleported out from the woods directly behind Zoro. The green haired swordsman barely got his head halfway around but he recognized who the figure behind him was and his whole being screamed at him to run. "Fu-" the hand swiping across the air slammed into him and the swordsman was gone.

Now every person in the clearing dropped their jaws and stared in shock at the spot the swordsman was just standing. All that remained was a wisp of air pushing the grass down as the man vanished from the clearing. "Zoro!" Sanji yelled with sweat coming down his face and a dropped jaw. Behind where the swordsman was just standing, was a man twice as tall and five times as wide. His body was dressed in black and white and he kind of resembled a bear. He had a huge chunk sliced out of his left side that looked almost like a bite mark, as well as a chunk of the top of his head missing.

Sparks shot out of the cuts and slashes all around the cyborg's body and the other people in the group backed up nervously. "Bartholomew Kuma," Kuzan stated with a little bead of sweat rolling down the left side of his face. "Stay back," he warned the others who were probably thinking about fighting this man.

Sanji growled furiously at the monster. _Getting hit by Kuma, what were you thinking shitty swordsman? ...Zoro could be anywhere by now,_ he also realized with a sense of dread. In their own world it took two years to find each other, but here they didn't even know where they were, it was going to be near impossible finding him now. _I have to be careful too_ , Sanji looked back at the partially broken robot that looked like it had gone haywire. _Nami and Robin are still around here somewhere, I don't want to get sent too far away from them._

The pirate chef and Kuzan both knew how strong Kuma was so they were on guard, but the rest of them were way past that point. They were terrified of the monster that just appeared out of nowhere and seemed to obliterate the swordsman who himself looked pretty strong. Kuma's head tilted to the left and then snapped back into place, smoke coming out of the open chunk in the left side of its head. "Black-Black-Black Leg Sanji..." It's right eye glowed red and its voicebox got much lower and ten times more terrifying as it growled, **"Eliminate."**

Kuma's bottom jaw dropped down and he snapped his head towards the two winged girls huddled together in fear. Kuzan jumped in front of the group just in time and rose his arms, creating a huge wall of ice right as a beam of light shot out of Kuma's mouth and slammed into the wall.

Kirito was sprinting away to his left but the force of the explosion lifted him off his feet and he tumbled across the ground.

Back over at the ice wall, the former Marine Admiral was holding both hands up against the wall as Kuma fired two more blasts. More explosions shook his ice wall and threatened to break through his barrier.

At the same time, all the other fighters went into action and jumped up. The man in the all black costume pulled out two bat shaped bombs from his tool belt and threw them down towards the huge man. While he did that, Gray fired ten ice lances at the Paw Pad Man and Zabuza created twin water dragons that shot towards him.

Right as all three attacks were about to hit, Kuma's mouth shut and the bear man disappeared. Sanji was expecting him to teleport and looked around, going wide-eyed as he spotted the man standing behind a tree. All the water, ice, and explosives slammed into each other, but the fighters knew their enemy wasn't caught up in it. Kuma appeared right on the edge of the woods where a young teenager was pushing himself back trying to get away.

Kirito kept sliding back and he snapped his head back and forth around the clearing. He couldn't see the huge man anywhere and then watched as everyone else looked his direction. In absolute terror he looked up and saw a hand lowering down towards him. "AHH-" his voice was cut off and everyone gawked in silence as a gust of wind flew into their faces and the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"We have to stop him!" Ron shouted. He wished he could do something in this scenario but all he could do was pick up a rock and throw it at the man. Kuma lifted up his left hand and the rock collided with it, bouncing back a hundred times as fast as Ron originally threw it and plowing straight through the teen's chest.

"Ron!" Max shouted as she dove down to the ground where the boy was twitching with blood pouring out of him.

"Diable Jambe!" Sanji shouted and Kuma turned his head a little to the left. The robot's vision was tinted red but kept going staticky and target symbols were focusing on every life force it picked up on. Black Leg Sanji was everyone to him the second his sensors picked up on the man.

The flaming foot slammed into Kuma and made the robot man skid back into a tree, breaking right through it and tumbling down on the ground where he slid back. Kuzan wasn't going to wait for the Schichibukai to recover and put his hands down to the ground. "Ice Time," he said and ice shot from his hands across the ground where it covered the larger man completely along with half the trees around him.

"Whoa," Angel yelped and flapped her white wings, lifting off the ground as some of the ice encroached near her feet. She looked at the large man who looked like a bear, covered in ice, and she felt so angry at him for what he did to Ron, and Kirito.

The little girl looked back over at the tree where Kirito was curled up before and she felt like crying. He was gone, just like that green haired man, he was gone.

"Don't worry Cutie-chan!" Sanji said to the girl and she snapped her head to her left in surprise. The blond man wanted to get off the ground as well when the ice spread out and he was kicking the air beneath his feet to keep himself afloat. "He just got thrown really far away, whoever that boy was is perfectly fine."

"You mean it?!" Angel asked him hopefully.

"I would never lie to a lady!" The man proclaimed, "Especially not one as cute as yourself!"

"Angel stay away from him," Max warned and flew up in the air, pulling her little sister away and glaring at the perverted-looking man. He did just help save them though and she nodded her head at him, "Thank you for..."

A loud crack echoed around the clearing and everyone snapped their heads back over to the spot where the monster of a man was covered in ice. A huge crack ran across the ice above him and Kuzan slammed his arms back down to put on another layer.

He was too late.

Three yellow beams shot out of the ice surface and up in the sky where they exploded in huge spheres of yellow light. The Paw Pad Man flew up out of the ice with ice in his joints. Wherever his internal circuitry was exposed, ice was inside it and it fried his programming even more. The man pointed his right hand at the closest life force, forming a translucent ball in the shape of a bear's paw that flew out of his hand.

Sanji dove towards the girls and pushed them out of the way right before the paw pad slammed into them. The attack crashed right through his chest instead and his eyes rolled back, blood splattering from his mouth. It was like a condensed shockwave just ripped straight through him. The attack kept going upon leaving the back of his body, crashing into a tree trunk behind the man and shattering it, showing them all how strong it was to make Sanji fall to his knees coughing up blood.

Kuma had already turned around and lifted an arm. Zabuza was bringing his sword down at the larger man, but the Demon of the Hidden Mist's eyes widened as his sword bounced backwards and sent him flying back into a tree. Every attack was being repelled off the man; nothing was working.

"Ice Partisan!" Kuzan yelled and four ice tridents formed in the air. They shot forward at Kuma, but the man made entirely of Vegapunk's strongest steel was unharmed as three of the tridents slammed into his chest. He opened his mouth and incinerated the fourth with a beam that plowed through the trident and crashed into the ground at Kuzan's feet.

"Ice Make: Tiger!" Gray yelled and formed a huge tiger made of ice that started flying towards the Devil Fruit eater. The pirate warlord, turned ultimate human weapon, pressed his hands together and a humongous ball of air formed between his paws. He started moving his hands together as the tiger approached and the giant translucent ball became more visible as it got smaller. The Paw Pad Man made the huge clear paw pad small enough that it was about the size of his own body.

"Ursus, Shock Shock Sh-Sh-Shock!" The machine roared with a faulty speaker. The ball of condensed air smashed straight through the tiger before exploding in a huge shockwave that sent trees all around them scattering in the wind.

Sanji was weakened from the paw pad that was sent through his chest. The size of the translucent attack was larger than the much more condensed one he'd faced before, but he knew it would still be powerful. He dropped to the ground and dug his fingernails in to keep himself there as the force of the explosion pressed against him. He faced something like this two years before on Thriller Bark, and he was much stronger now, but it was still an incredible shockwave.

Batman tumbled away and grabbed onto a tree stump as he was rolling past. "What the Hell is he?" The Dark Knight growled as he felt his whole body getting torn away by the explosion.

When the huge ball of light faded away, a crater was all that was left of the clearing from before. The clearing was much larger now though with the forest being thinned down a lot.

Two certain female pirates searching the nearby area saw the explosion and were on their way over to it now, thinking that maybe more of their friends were in that direction. They started having to move around fallen tree trunks and finally made it to an opening in the trees where everything in front of them was destroyed.

In the center of the clearing was a man that made both Nami and Robin gasp. Bartholomew Kuma's whole body was sparking out in different directions and his right eye was glowing a deep horrible red. His head clicked a few times to the right where two fighters were staggering on their feet, and the next second he was standing to the right of them with his arm pulled back.

Zabuza and Gray started turning their heads to the left. They didn't even have time to curse as Kuma slammed his hand down and hit Zabuza first, but then Gray with the same swipe.

Nami stumbled backwards at the sight of the two people disappearing, afraid it was going to happen to her again too. She fell over something soft though and looked down to see a sweet little girl curled up, unconscious from the shockwave. A few yards away from her was another girl only slightly older who was also passed out. Oddly these two girls had wings on their back, though they looked damaged from the explosion.

"Nami," Robin gasped and pointed at the center of the area where three men were walking forward. "Look, it's Sanji-san, and..." the archaeologist's voice faded off as she stared at the man twice their chef's height.

"Admiral Aokiji?!" Nami exclaimed.

Kuzan sweatdropped that these people kept calling him by that old name, but then he became very concerned as Kuma's head snapped to the source of that new sound. In a horrifying low voice that was probably never meant to be used, but was the result of a malfunctioning voice box, the Schichibukai growled, **"C-Cat Burglar Nami. Devil's Ch-Child Nico Robin.** _ **ELIMINATE**_ **."**

Both women found themselves going blue in the face with fear and stepping backwards subconsciously. Their steps were cut short as they bumped into something very hard, it felt like steel.

They turned their heads around slowly and stared in horror at the teleporting monster behind them. Kuma's mouth was open and a yellow glow was building in the back of his throat. He shook violently and then the beam shot out right towards its first target, Robin.

Robin thought it was going to be her last sight as the beam shot out of the monster's mouth, but suddenly there was a huge wall of ice separating her and the pirate. She looked up in shock and saw a man flying past her from above, ice shooting out of his feet leaving trails behind him as he lifted up and over his shaking wall that was hit by an explosion from point blank on the other side.

Sanji was still several feet away and he cursed himself for not making it on time. He didn't like it, but he had to mentally thank Kuzan for what he did there. He and Batman raced over and while he checked to see if Nami and Robin were alright, Batman picked up the unconscious winged girls and started running off with them.

On the other side of the wall, Kuzan had an arm shoved inside the hole on Kuma's right side. He filled the monster's body with ice and then shattered it, demolishing his insides and breaking apart the cyborg's right shoulder so bad that the whole arm fell off.

"F-f-former Admiral A-Aokiji," the Government weapon stated in a quiet tone, the red light in its eye fading.

Kuzan lifted his arm again and pressed it on the open chunk of Kuma's head that revealed the most vital parts of the monster. "Ice Time," Aokiji muttered, almost sadly, as ice extended out of his hand one last time for this fight.

Ice filled the human weapon's head and its whole body started powering down. "Th-Thank you," Kuma whispered as the light in his eyes finally went out.

Kuzan started at the motionless machine in surprise as he continued to fill and cover it with ice. _Was that the real Bartholomew Kuma talking? Or did Vegapunk add that in?_ The former Marine preferred to think of the former option as what happened and he smiled softly as he pulled back the hand he used to freeze the pirate.

Sanji was kicking the air beneath his feet and hovering up above the ice wall. He looked down at Kuzan and watched as the tall man balled up his hand into a fist, and then smashed it forwards powerfully. His fist smashed the Paw Pad Man into pieces that scattered on the floor.

The chef nodded and then dropped back down between Nami and Robin. The orange haired woman dove into him and gave him a huge hug as she hadn't seen him for almost a week. Her actions gave him a nosebleed and he fell backwards in joy.

"It is just you here Sanji-san?" Robin questioned the blonde haired man.

The chef lying on the ground lost the hearts in his eyes and frowned deeply. "Zoro was with me," he stated, and the fact that he used Zoro's actual name instead of some insulting nickname scared the two women on the Straw Hat crew. "Kuma sent him flying."

"What?!" Nami screamed. "But, then he could be anywhere right now!"

"He may have already been attacked and killed by one of those flying fighters," Robin said while holding her chin in a thoughtful pose.

"Don't say that so calmly!" Nami shouted at her. She fell back down to her knees, "First Luffy and Usopp, now Zoro. We have to find the rest of the crew around here before anyone else goes missing!"

"Agreed Nami-san," Robin said. "Since you are the navigator I believe you should lead us in Luffy and Zoro's absence."

Sanji rose both of his hands up in the air, "I will follow you to the end of the Earth! Or whatever planet we're on!" He added at the end since he was pretty sure the huge monsters he'd been kicking the crap out of for days were not found anywhere on their world. Sanji turned his head and looked off into the distance, his smile fading a little, _Shitty swordsman, where the Hell did you go?_

 **FD + 9**

"Ugghh," Zoro moaned as he sat up. The green haired man rubbed his head and sat up. He looked around him at the walls of some sort of crater and stood up, staring blankly at the ground beneath his feet.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered. The swordsman bent his knees and then jumped thirty feet up in the air. He looked down at the spot he just woke up in and glared at the huge paw print indent in the ground. "Fuck," he cursed, realizing Kuma had hit him from behind and it was likely days later now.

As he was lifting up, he noticed the ground looked a lot blacker than the green grass and lush forests he'd been traveling through previously. He lifted his head up and looked out over the landscape, suddenly noticing dozens of presences he felt way too close for comfort.

Huge monsters covered the harsh black landscape around him. Volcanoes were scattered around him as far as he could see. Even on the horizon there were more giant mountains and smoke was lifting from the tops of a few. Magma was rolling down the sides of some volcanoes, and the air was dark gray, almost black.

The swordsman landed down on the ground and looked around him. Four huge black monsters on four legs turned towards him. They each had razor sharp teeth, fat hairy bodies, and two twisty horns on the fronts of their heads. Behind them, a forty foot tall red monster with a huge thick spiky tail turned his direction as well. "Grou-don," it roared towards the man and flames leaked out of its open mouth.

The swordsman looked up in the air and saw a huge blue bird with long slender wings. As he looked up at it, three even larger black birds dropped out of the dark clouds above and tore through the blue monster. One bit it by the neck and pulled, while the other two shredded through the wings to get bites of it.

 _There probably aren't any people around here,_ the man thought as the amount of monsters made this land nigh uninhabitable. _And if there were,_ he thought with a glance towards the carnivorous-looking monsters staring yearningly at him, _they're all dead now._

Just then, the man noticed a white dot soaring through the air above his head. "What the..." he whispered and looked closer to see it was actually two distinct white dots, and they were getting closer to him. At the same time they were also descending and they got close enough for the swordsman to see what was inside, or actually who was inside the aura.

 _Shit_ , the swordsman thought as he watched the two of them fly over his head. The two people had gained the monsters' attention for long enough that Zoro was safe, but they started freaking out and charging as the green haired human started running after the white auras.

A huge thud shook the ground, but Zoro didn't stop running towards the side of the volcano that white dot just crashed into. He got close and stared at the huge paw print in the ground, bigger than the one he arrived in, but necessarily so considering both Gray Fullbuster and Zabuza Momochi were lying in it.

"Wake up idiots!" Zoro yelled down at the two he recognized from right before he got sent flying. As he shouted at them he spun around at the same time. He unsheathed two of his swords and sent attacks flying towards the charging beasts. His slashes slammed into their horns and pushed them back, but to his amazement they didn't slash straight through.

He did gain them a little bit of time though and spun to see the two down there shaking their heads and getting up to their feet. "What in the Hell happened?" Zabuza muttered as he looked around him and didn't recognize anything. "And why am I so hungry?!"

"It feels like I haven't eaten for days," Gray moaned as he got up as well. The shirtless teen started sweating badly and he realized how hot it was around him. "What the..." Gray looked around and his jaw dropped at the sight of volcanoes all around him, including right behind him where a small stream of magma was rolling down the mountain's wall towards them.

He looked the other way and his shock tripled as he saw the man with green hair shrouded in a horrifying aura. The pirate looked like he had six arms and three heads, collectively nine swords in total. He was slashing away at huge black birds, if you could even call those disgusting monsters birds, and the black bulls with sharp teeth charging at him.

Zabuza was impressed by this swordsman as he watched the mam's swords cut through monsters like they were rice paper. He reached down and grabbed the sword at his feet. "Hey kid," he stated to Gray without looking at the shocked teen, "close your mouth and get ready."

The Hidden Mist Ninja walked up to Zoro and neither of them said anything as they stared at the huge red monster lumbering towards them. It opened its mouth and Zoro shouted, "Dodge!" while at the same time diving to the right. Gray and Zabuza didn't bother asking why and just listened to the man, which saved their lives as a pillar of flames shot out of Groudon's mouth and demolished the ground they were just standing on.

Zoro got back up to his feet and looked back at where he left a pile of monster bodies before. As the smoke cleared, all he saw were some bones, all the meat had been burnt from the flesh.

Although Gray was panicking, the Fairy Tail wizard tried to hold it together and stated, "We have to find a way out of here."

Neither Zabuza nor Zoro were thinking along the same lines and they both looked back at the eighteen year old with smirks on their faces. "Run?" Zabuza asked, smirking underneath his white mask. He reached up and pulled it down, revealing the sharp teeth he had in his smile that made him look like a beast. "Why would we do that?"

Zoro didn't say anything, but he felt the same way. _This will be some good training. These monsters are durable, strong, and unpredictable. To reach that next level, I'll have to surpass my current limits._ The man put his third sword back in his mouth while removing a green bandanna from where it was tied around his arm.

The pirate tied the green bandanna around the top of his head. His right eye seemed to glow red next to his closed left eye that had a scar running over it vertically. "Don't stray too far from each other," he stated through the sword he had clenched in his teeth. "If you want to survive that is."

Gray watched as the two men soared up in the air at the huge red monster and started attacking it. He heard roars and screeches coming from all around him and looked around the landscape. The big red one was the only one attacking right now, but there were hundreds of monsters crawling all over the place. _Where the Hell are we?_ He thought and looked up at the dark clouds above his head. _Natsu, Erza... Juvia, where are you?_

 **Present**

"The two of them?" Sanj asked as the boy mentioned his friends.

"Yeah," Gray whispered, still looking off the side of the Thousand Sunny with a nostalgic smile. "My friends, Zabuza Momochi, and Roronoa Zoro. The two of them helped me get through some of the hardest challenges-"

"Zoro..." Sanji whispered. He said it louder, "Zoro? ZORO?!" Sanji leaned in towards the younger man's face and his eyes doubled in size. "You were there!" Gray didn't know what he was talking about, though something did seem a little familiar about this blond guy now that he thought about it. "The day we fought Kuma, you were one of the ones sent flying!"

"You were-" Gray started, then gasped as he remembered the strange guy with blonde hair he saw that day. So much had happened during that fight, and in the weeks and months that followed that he had completely forgotten about him. "Haha, hahaha, so you guys beat him? I already saw Kuzan, so that means-"

"Yeah we beat him," Sanji said in a rushed voice. "But what about Zoro?" He questioned. "Is the shitty swordsman alright? Why didn't he come back with you?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders, "The only reason I'm back is because Timmy wished me here after searching Juvia's memories, or at least I think that's how he explained it," the boy added while scratching his head, not seeing how that made sense in the slightest. "Though I doubt Zoro would have returned," the wizard continued, sounding a bit sour.

"Thought you said the two of you were friends," Sanji questioned.

"We _were,_ " Gray said, making sure to use it in the past tense. "He's fine, I'm sure of it. But... but he was a driven guy, you know?" Normally he liked to think of Zoro as arrogant, annoying, a little like a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer he knew. Right now though he was wishing he could see the swordsman again. Gray continued, "He was obsessed with getting stronger. It took up every second of his time. He surrounded himself with people strong enough to challenge him constantly, people who could handle the type of monsters he would go after. But when we found the rebels, the people fighting against the King, I knew I had to stay with them." The boy paused for a little, "I wish he would have stayed with me."

Sanji put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He stared out over the water with Gray, both of them thinking of the same man. _So you are alive huh you shitty swordsman?_ A smile tugged at Sanji's lips and the tipsy man allowed it as he took a puff of his cig, _Good._

 **A/N Whoa! So Zoro's alive, and he knows Gray?! Too bad he's not even on the same continent. Aebrith really sounds like a shitty place in these flashbacks, nothing like Awul with its lush green fields, beautiful mountain ranges, and corrupt governments in league with evil criminal organizations... Haha I hope everyone enjoyed the party and the flashback to the early days of Nexus. A lot happened back then, and there will be more flashbacks in the future, but next time be prepared, because it's time for an Underworld battle! And... here's a quick list:**

 **DBZ: Vegeta, Goku, Yamcha, Gohan, ChiChi, Tien, King Cold, Frieza**

 **One Piece: Kuzan, Sanji, Luffy, Franky, Nami, Shanks, Lucky, Zoro, Sengoku, Kizaru, Robin, Kuma, Schichibukai, Usopp**

 **Teen Titans: Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Speedy**

 **Batman: Batman**

 **Flash: Flash**

 **Incredibles: Bob Parr, Helen, Violet, Dash**

 **Ben 10: Grandpa Max, Ben, Gwen**

 **Star Wars: Darth Maul, Count Dooku**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Juvia, Makarov, Laxus, Erza**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo**

 **Naruto: Naruto, Zabuza, Madara, Neji**

 **Sword Art Online: Kirito**

 **Harry Potter: Ron Weasley**

 **Maximum Ride: Max, Angel**

 **Toriko: Komatsu**

 **God Eater: Aragami**

 **RWBY: Grimm**

 **Pokemon: Groudon**

 **And finito! 'Till next time!**


	26. Nexus 8-4 Invade the Underworld

**A/N This is the longest chapter so far I believe. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Teen Titans, Fairy Tail, One Piece, DBZ, Lord of the Rings, Fairly Oddparents, Ben 10, TMNT, Akame ga Kill, Soul Eater, The Incredibles, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, or any other media recognized in this story.**

* * *

 **Nexus 8.4**

 **Thousand Sunny**

Timmy Turner sat up and rubbed his eyes. He became on guard right away, realizing he wasn't in his armored suit that he was so accustomed to living in. Then he remembered how he hadn't been wearing it recently, and he calmed down, a lot. His expression changed to happy and he hopped out of the hammock he was sitting on.

The boy in his white underwear reached off the side of the hammock and grabbed his black clothes. Though they were a little dirty, they were the only pair he had on him when Wanda was taken out of commission. When he picked them up though, he was surprised by how warm they were, and in fact they were folded nicely too. _I don't remember doing that last night. And I wasn't one of the drunk ones so I'm pretty sure I would have remembered folding my clothes._ Timmy looked around the room and saw two hammocks on his left, one with Ben and the other with Dash. He looked the other way and saw Billy asleep with a finger in his huge pink nose, with a tall skeleton in a black cloak sleeping next to him in the same hammock.

Timmy slid on his oddly warm pants and put his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, both felt so nice fresh out of the dryer, even if he didn't know why they felt like that. He hadn't felt that feeling for over two years when his mom used to do his laundry. He suddenly got very nervous and looked around the floor, sighing in relief as he saw his pink hat and the small gray belt underneath his hammock.

Wanda was still gray, her eyes were closed and she was breathing very quietly, making Timmy feel guilty as he looked at her. _I know you warned me, I'm sorry it got so far. If only Fairy World..._

 **FD + 133 (First Day on Nexus plus 133 days)**

 **"Wanda, I'm going to get some food, do you want to come?" Timmy asked while looking across the small cave at his Fairy Godmother. She was staring at the opposite wall on her side, lying on a cot on the floor to keep her from being cold.**

 **"No," was her simple response.**

 **Timmy sighed, and then his eyebrows furrowed and he growled, "I miss him too. But it's been over four months-" he stopped, realizing he was being incredibly mean. Cosmo and Wanda knew each other for who knows how many years? Hundreds? Thousands? He had no right only knowing Cosmo for a little over a year to judge her for how she was acting, and as he thought about all this he felt increasingly bad about what he started to say.**

 **"No, it's not that Sport..." Wanda whispered hoarsely, turning her head a little towards him. She faked a smile that her Godson could see right through as he looked into her eyes, "My magic is usually replenished by the close proximity of the Earth to Fairy World."**

 **"Huh?" Timmy questioned, not understanding what she was getting at.**

 **"The wish I granted," she said, instantly causing her Godson to reach for his steel arm with his other and grab his shoulder, recalling the sharp pain of that day. "There's a reason some wishes are forbidden in Da Rules other than abusing our magical power."**

 **Timmy looked at the poor state she was in and whispered, "It really took a toll on your health." He'd known it from the second she healed him, but in his mind he tried to block out the idea that it was him causing her pain, imagining it was all from the loss of her husband. "I never asked you to heal me," he whispered, almost angrily at her, though her couldn't really get an angry tone out at her. "Why did you-"**

 **"Because I love you Timmy," Wanda told him, the first real, genuine smile coming to her lips that Timmy had seen in months. "Cosmo did too," she added, trying to keep smiling as she imagined her husband bravely sacrificing himself for them.**

 **The boy stayed quiet for a few seconds and then whispered, "So Fairy World, it didn't come here with us?"**

 **"I didn't say that," Wanda corrected her Godson. She reached up slowly and pushed some of her gray hair aside, showing Timmy a strand of pink beneath it. "At the start of your fight you made some very big wishes, and our magic was being replenished the whole time. I think Fairy World did come here, but even with the rule I broke, I should have replenished my strength by now-"**

 **Timmy shot up fast and smiled wide, "Then that's it!" He turned and started running out of the cave.**

 **"Where are you going Timmy?!" Wanda called after him.**

 **"I'm going to go find Fairy World!" he yelled back, then lifted off the ground and flew away as fast as he could.**

 **Present**

 _Fairy World..._ he imagined the cracked sign on the outskirts of the magical place, and then his entire mental image tinted red. Timmy winced and shook his head free from the memories, _That was a long time ago,_ he reminded himself, looking back at his friends and smiling. He felt it was okay to let Wanda sleep a little longer as long as she was surrounded by people he trusted.

The twelve year old boy picked up his small pink hat and placed it on top of his head. He adjusted the curved rim a little so it was pointed up with the back pushed farther towards the back of his head. A few strands of hair were hanging in front of his face and he noticed them in the top of his vision. His messy brown hair was getting a little long for his liking, so he lifted up those strands with his metal arm that was now covered with fake skin and then sliced them with his other real hand coated in a sharp veil of blue energy.

"Much better," he whispered as he released his hair and didn't notice any in front of his face. He turned and walked out of the room quietly, his feet didn't make any noise as he took steps through the room, even with his steel feet that should have made loud clanks upon every step. The floor didn't even vibrate when his feet touched the ground, making him completely undetectable by the sleeping figures around him.

Timmy walked across the rest of the room towards the door and he passed a few more hammocks on his way. In one was the Super Saiyan boy sleeping like a baby, a few others had wizards still passed out in them, other beds had the male pirates of the Straw Hat crew. He chuckled at the sight of Usopp's foot hanging off the top hammock and hovering a few inches in front of Sanji's face. The kid reached the door and climbed up the steps to the next floor, entering the kitchen where he saw Robin and Nami sitting across from each other, drinking some tea and talking in hushed voices.

"Good morning," Timmy said to them and both women snapped their heads to the door the boy just entered from.

Robin became a little unnerved, thinking she was very good at noticing someone's presence but not seeing Timmy until he was only a few meters away. "Sorry," he added at the looks of surprise on their faces.

"It's fine," Nami assured him, starting to smile instead at who it was who came up the stairs. She looked him up and down and then smiled wider, "How do you like your clothes?"

Timmy's eyes widened a little and he heard Robin start talking while he stared at Nami. "I was surprised to see Nami up so early after her late night last night, putting all the men into alcohol-induced comas." Robin giggled and Nami smirked at her win at the drinking tournament. She had to admit though, Shanks was right, those New World pirates did give her a run for her money, along with that Flash guy who _thought_ he couldn't get drunk because of his powers, but as always she came out victorious. Robin continued, "She thought you could do with a nice change of clothes after your long day yesterday."

"I was just thinking that Wanda probably does your laundry usually so-" Nami faded out and her smile went away.

Timmy was confused why both women stopped smiling so suddenly and his own huge smile lowered a little. "What is it?" he asked, then felt something rolling down his cheek. He reached up with his right hand and brushed it against his cheek, opening his eyes wider in surprise at the wet feel on his fingers. "That's weird," he said, the smile still on his face as he wiped it away and then moved his hand to the opposite cheek where he felt another tear. "I promise, I'm grateful for that Nami," he said, hoping she wasn't getting the wrong idea. "I don't, know why," he breathed in deeply and blinked hard a few times, "get it together," he said to himself in a joking tone.

The archaeologist with long black hair sitting in front of him had an amazed look while she stared at this child. Robin was the intelligence gatherer for the crew, but she didn't always go into detail about everything she heard, and she knew so much about the boy before her. _This is Timmy Turner. The Savior of New Tokyo. Avenger of Konoha. The man known and feared throughout the land as a man with infinite powers. But inside that suit wasn't a man, it was this boy. He's still just a child,_ she felt sad thinking about it. She herself had a hard childhood, but she'd never had any responsibility. No one else ever relied on her. She lived for solely herself until meeting Straw Hat Luffy. This boy though, he was a twelve year old who wanted to take on the world for the sake of others.

Timmy was turning his head from one woman to the next, both of them staring at him. He was thinking about turning back on his mind-reading powers since he was feeling a little anxious standing in front of them. "Um, well, yeah thanks again," Timmy said. "The warmth has kind of gone away now, but I think I'll remember the feeling all day. You're the best Nami," he turned, headed for the door before either of the women could say anything, and he stepped outside fast.

The brown haired kid stepped out on the deck and closed the door behind him. Some birds were squawking up above him and he looked up at the furled sail to see some seagulls sitting up on the boom. With his amazing hearing he heard more sounds other than the birds though and he lifted off the wooden upper deck. He floated over the main grass deck and landed on the edge of the ship closer to Dock 43, sitting down on the railing and staring off at the large group of people loading up the ship across the dock from them. "Leaving so soon?" he questioned loud enough for them to all jump and spin around.

His voice was still no more than a loud whisper considering there were a few passed out men on the dock and on the deck of the Sunny as well. The second, and brightest of the three suns had just risen over the horizon, but after the long party, most people were still asleep.

The half-asleep, and very hungover, Red Haired Shanks' crew spun around at the noise but this time Timmy didn't apologize for spooking them. He had intended to make them jump and was smirking at the pirates, "Heading out?" he asked them.

Shanks was already up on the deck of his ship while the last of his men were finishing up climbing aboard. He stepped to the edge and put a finger in front of his mouth, saying in the same loud whisper that carried all the way to Timmy. "Shhhh," he grinned at the legendary hero who he himself looked up to before knowing how old the kid was, and looked up to even more after learning he was only twelve.

"You aren't going to say goodbye?" Timmy questioned, not seeing the logic in leaving this early in the morning.

The red haired pirate scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "I left a note." He looked around and the rest of his crew members were just about on board. "Benn, hoist anchor."

Benn Beckman pulled up hard on the rope and the anchor flew from the bottom of the harbor all the way up to the surface in one tug. The immensely strong man with a gray ponytail swung the heavy piece of metal up and caught it before it crashed through the deck, lowering it softly and then nodding over at his captain.

"Well," Shanks started and turned back towards Luffy's ship, but the kid in the pink hat wasn't sitting on the edge anymore. Instead the boy was floating a few feet in front of him and had a hand raised. Timmy smiled and said, "Thank you for your help. Those supplies you brought are going to sustain the people of this Port for a while."

"It was nothing," Shanks assured the kid. He reached out with the one arm he had and shook Timmy's outstretched hand. "You should go thank Son Goku; the food came from his town."

"Either way," Timmy stopped the man, "Thank you." The boy let go of Shanks' hand and floated back a few feet. The large ship with the red dragon figurehead pulled off the dock and the pirates all looked back at the boy floating behind them, waving them off.

"So that was the Legendary Timmy Turner," Yasopp stated with awe laced in his voice. "Good kid." He looked past the boy and at the other ship on the dock, _See you some other time, son._ He regretted leaving Usopp again, but now that he was sure the boy was here, he knew he'd see him again.

The pirates started getting to work lowering the main sails of their huge ship. Men climbed the masts and tugged on the ropes, others rushed around rearranging all the boxes they put on their ship since they had just put them on the deck, wanting to get away from there before the others all woke up.

Shanks looked back from the helm of the ship at the rest of his crew. He smiled at all his cheerful men rushing about and talking like it was just another day being a pirate. What happened the day before was on a few of their minds, he could still see Benn's expression turn sour every time the man noticed one of his fellow crew members with an injury he gave them during his short time as a Heartless, and the Captain himself was a little ashamed in what occurred, but he was moving on from it.

 _A lot of people came to this world and thought their lives were over. We just kept moving though, because we're pirates,_ the man smiled and then heard some commotion off the port side of the ship. He walked over to the side and looked off towards the shore. They'd just left the outskirts of Port Royal and cleared the final dock, but there was something interesting going on down the beach a little.

"Whoa," Lucky Roo said with a bead of sweat rolling down the left side of his face. Most of the crew were staring in awe like him as they stared at the two blurs zipping around and clashing with each other on the beach.

While most everyone was still sleeping, the three of them got up bright and early and walked down the docks to the beach. It was the first time for so long that they got to be together, and though the party was fun, they wanted it to be just the three of them for a little while. The auburn haired girl sitting on the sandy beach had her back leaned up against a sand dune behind her. She was watching her two best friends as they sparred together, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"You've gotten slow these last two years," the boy with long silver hair called out as he spun in the air and brought down his dual Keyblades towards his friend's unprotected back.

The spiky haired kid beneath him twisted his body and blocked both Keyblades with the yellow hilted one in his own hand. His friend's eyes widened in surprise and he yelled out, "Who's the slow one?" He rose his other arm and another Keyblade appeared on it with a green curved hilt and sharp prongs at the end. Sora spun the blade towards Riku, but the older boy pushed off and flipped backwards in midair.

A bright white light surrounded Riku as he was flying backwards and his body stopped moving. The white light became a glowing veil around his body and he hovered in midair while in surrounded him. He lifted his head up with his eyes closed and his clothing started shifting to a darker color, while the light around him glowed brighter. He snapped his head down to Sora who had a surprised look on his face and the older boy smirked, answering his best friend's question. "You are," Riku flew forward and past Sora before the brown haired boy could react.

Riku floated on the other side of Sora for a few seconds, and then Sora hunched over and fell out of the air. The seventeen year old hit the floor on his knees and grunted from the fall. "Oof," he dropped his Keyblades and looked up to see Riku with his arms crossed and his weapons floating above his head. "So that's how we're doing this huh?" Sora wondered aloud, his pained expression turning back into a smile. He was slightly worried for a second when Riku started turning dark, but it seemed Ansem was keeping to his promise to stay down and had just leant Riku some power.

 _Thanks,_ Riku thought internally. _**"I dislike losing to that boy as much as you do,"**_ the voice in his head responded. _**"Do not lose focus!"**_ The Lord of Darkness shouted at Riku who wasn't paying attention to the boy below them. The silver haired teen snapped his head down and saw Sora's clothes surrounded in light that when it faded revealed blue clothing underneath.

The spiky haired younger kid shot up in the air like a missile and pointed his Keyblade up at Riku. The older boy went to block, but in Sora's Wisdom Form he was better at long-ranged attacks and fired a dozen balls of blue light from the tip of his Keyblade. Half of the attacks were blocked, but the other half slammed into Riku and knocked the boy backwards.

Riku winced and then opened his squinted eyes fully to see Sora flipping in midair and firing another dozen at him. He grinned and swiped his arms in front of him, sending two huge swipes of air at Sora and cutting through six blue energy blasts each. The balls of light exploded upon being slashed, and then through the smoke a spinning Keyblade flew out that Sora just barely dodged, looking over his shoulder and watching it curve around and start coming back. He went to dodge the weapon again, but felt a sharp pain in his back as the second Keyblade slammed into him.

The younger fighter got knocked backwards right into the Keyblade coming back at him, but as he fell out of the air again in pain, he locked onto Riku's energy and lifted up his Keyblade. He could feel Wisdom Form fading, but he hadn't used its magic yet and grinned as he whispered, "Thunder."

Riku lifted his head up and his eyes widened as black clouds formed above him instantaneously. There was no time to dodge as twenty large lightning bolts shot out of the cloud and surrounded him. The boy's body became coated in electricity and his white aura faded as he clenched his teeth together.

Sora meanwhile slammed hard down into the beach below and was catching his breath as he lay face down on the ground. He felt a thud on the sand a few feet away from him, and even though he was panting heavily, the corners of his lips lifted up and he chuckled. The boy lifted up his head and saw Riku lying on his back, panting and staring up at the sky. "You finished?" Sora asked him, pushing up harder on the floor and lifting up to one knee and a foot.

The older boy stopped panting and grinned wide. He kicked both legs up and his body lifted off the ground in an arc. He did a flip in the air and landed right back in a fighting stance, looking back at Sora who got to his other foot and bent his legs at the knees. Riku held one hand behind him and the other to his right and two Keyblades formed in them. "Not even close," the older boy responded.

"Then bring it on!" Sora yelled with his hands held together in front of his stomach. The yellow hilt of his Kingdom Key appeared in his hands and the long silver shaft extended out of it ending in the shape of a key.

Kairi pumped her fist a few times and cupped her other hand to her mouth, "Go Riku! Go Sora!" She cheered on her two best friends and they both had a little extra incentive to beat the other now. Showing off to Kairi was always the unspoken, but much felt reward in these spars. She lowered her arms suddenly and looked out between the two boys facing off, out over the water. The other two were wondering why she stopped cheering all of a sudden so they cast a glance in her direction, not wanting to look away from their opponent for too long. They saw where she was looking and both turned out to see, and finally they lowered their Keyblades.

"Looks like Shanks is heading out," Riku said as he stared at the large galleon ship with the red dragon on the front.

Sora put his hands behind his head and leaned back a little on his feet, "How about we send him off with a bang?" He grinned and turned his head to Riku who looked back at him confused, but then grinned as well.

"Great idea, I'll help too!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran forward and jumped up and down between her two taller friends. Riku looked at her skeptically and then went wide-eyed as she lifted her left hand and a pink hilt appeared in it. A long white shaft stuck out of the hilt leading to two prongs that stuck off the end of it. "Surprised you huh?" Kairi said to the silver haired teen and then giggled to herself.

"What? When? How?" Riku had so many questions but Sora cut him off.

"Let's talk about that later, okay?" he suggested and then lifted up his own Keyblade and pointed it up like Kairi was doing. "Shanks got food for this whole Port, even though he didn't have to."

"You're right," Riku said, nodding his head and lifting up a Keyblade in his right hand.

At this point, all the pirates were staring at the shore very confused at what was going on. They watched those two boys and their epic fight, but now all three kids were standing at the edge of the water with their right arms raised and weapons held high. "What are they-" Shanks started and then stopped as three lights shot up from the end of their Keyblades.

In the middle a pink ball of light shot up and soared high into the sky. On the left of it a dark red ball soared up, while on the right side of the pink one a bright green one shot into the air. All three shot up and soared higher and higher as the pirate crew watched them. Then all at once, the three exploded in massive bursts of light that scattered shards of their energy in the air. "Fireworks," Shanks whispered in amazement as now the kids were shooting up more and more balls of light that burst in lots of different colors above their heads.

Little shards of light were raining down over the ship and one of the pirates held out his hand and tried to grab a piece. It disappeared as his hand closed around it and he felt all warm and fuzzy. "This is amazing," the man whispered as he looked back up and held out his hands, in awe by all this.

Shanks looked back across the harbor, _You've made some great friends Luffy._

* * *

 **Underworld base somewhere on Awul...**

"The base in under attack!" a man shouted in a low pitched voice as he charged across the inside of the fortified base. There was no sunlight coming down and the artificial lights around him were flickering with the loud explosions going on. Everyone could hear the explosions and felt the ground shake even this far underground, and the young skinny man was sweating as he ran in his large red robot suit. Adonis cupped his hands to his mouth, "They know where we are! Everyone-" the large room full of weapons, people, and monsters shook much worse than before and the ceiling blasted open, real sunlight shining down from above.

"There you are!" someone yelled down into the base. His voice was menacing and he could finally feel all the presences down below. He'd been blowing holes all over the landscape in the location he learned from Timmy Turner, but he couldn't feel any energies until he blasted into a hollow space and felt the ki's flooding into his head. "I've got a few questions for you boys," Vegeta called down as he floated through the large hole in the ceiling. Chunks of rocks and dirt were falling down and raining over the crowds of people down in the room, but they were in too much awe of this man to move. "Am I in the Underworld?"

The cocky grin on Vegeta's face showed that question was already answered and he cracked his neck to either side before cracking his knuckles in front of him. He watched as they started running and his grin turned into a frown. For a split second he imagined Kakarott and his sons outside their burning house, the third class Saiyan holding his mate in his arms as she choked up blood and died. He remembered his own son's tears at the funeral for the town's leaders the next day. "I have another question for you," he said down to the people all around the basement backing away from him. He lifted up his right hand and a ball of glowing golden light appeared in his palm, "Die."

"Th-That's not a question," a boy with light pink hair muttered. He had a large black form sticking out of his back that started punching him on top of the head and yelling at him. Crona held his hands above his head to protect himself, "Hey, stop it," the boy whispered.

"The kid is right! That's not a question!" the Demon Sword shouted up at Vegeta. "Let's kill him Crona," the black form said to the boy whose back he was sticking out of.

"Not a question huh?" Vegeta asked, the grin coming back to his face. "Well then," he saw the kid jump up in the air pulling out a black weapon seemingly out of nowhere. He threw the ball of energy down and the pink haired kid wearing all black tried to slash it with his weapon. Vegeta's ball of ki pushed against the Demon Sword for a few seconds, but then Ragnarok started sweating as it couldn't push through the spiky haired man's attack.

"Uh oh Crona," the sword started off and the kid's face showed complete surprise for a second before Vegeta's attack pushed through him and his weapon. The blast disintegrated the teenager with the evil sword and then flew down to the ground, exploding in the center of a few dozen people and incinerating them or throwing them away with the blast.

The Prince of the Saiyans flew down to the ground and walked across the room, lifting up his arms and blocking swords as men charged at him and tried slashing with their weapons. He simply leaned back and forth to dodge the weapons and then extended both of his fists and hit two men who charged him at the same time, sending them flying so hard back they indented with the rock walls on either side of the base. "This didn't seem to be a very big base," the Prince of all Saiyans muttered angrily as he didn't have a lot of competition. None of the people in here could stand up to him at all.

Any remaining Underworld members saw some of their strongest fighters get defeated easily and they panicked, running for exits. The Saiyan Prince knew they had nowhere to go though, as he could feel their energies now and no escape would be allowed. He walked over to a sparking red robot crawling away from the crater his explosion made and he shot his arm down, ripping through the back of it and pulling out the squirming teenager inside. "Oh God no," the boy begged, holding up his arms in front of his face in terror. "Please, someone help me!" he shouted, but Vegeta lifted him by the front of his shirt and held him up above his head.

The short alien man with the widow's peak and a large spike of black hair sticking straight up above his head lifted up his left hand while he held the boy with his right. He smirked evilly as he glared into the kid's eyes, creating a ball of hot energy in his left hand and putting it close to the now-crying kid's face. "I think I may have acted a bit prematurely," Vegeta stated, "see I was supposed to get information first, then blow up the base, but I think this is a more effective method." The Prince pointed his left hand to the side and fired it into the chest of a man who dove out of darkness and tried punching him.

Adonis stared in horror as the only comrade who stayed back to help him got incinerated. "I can make as many as I want," Vegeta commented while an explosion happened farther off in the room, his energy ball finally colliding with a wall. He lifted back up his left hand and questioned, "How good are you at answering questions?" The yellow ball reformed twice as hot as before and the skinny kid with tears flooding out of his eyes nodded as fast as he could.

"I'm the best! No one answers questions like I do!" The kid started smiling through his tears and kept nodding to try and appease the God-like man before him.

Vegeta smirked and held the ball closer to the boy's face, "Really?" The kid nodded a few more times and Vegeta closed his fist, dissipating the ball. "Good. Where are your other bases..."

* * *

 **Five hundred fifty miles to the north of Vegeta's location.**

"You said it was around here right?!" Natsu yelled back over behind him and then gawked, his jaw dropping and his eyes going wide. He was staring back at Timmy Turner who was searching behind him, but the boy in the pink hat was casually holding up a mountain and looking underneath it.

Timmy sighed and dropped the mountain back on the ground. The boy had made a very clean slice to separate the mountain from the normal elevation ground they were standing on with his golden sword and now he swiped it across his body and slid it back in the normal sheath on his waist. "Yeah, but I can't find it either. Somehow they have technology that can mask their energies. Though I shouldn't be surprised, there're a lot of smart people on this planet," the boy muttered mainly to himself at the end as he thought about how he couldn't feel Metropolis either. If a scientist there could figure it out, then why not others?

Natsu finally turned away from the dropped mountain and cupped his hands to his mouth. "What about over there?! You find it yet?!" He shouted over the top of a hill he was digging in a minute ago and now had craters all over the side of it with burn marks on them.

Gray Fullbuster mumbled angrily to himself as he created another large hole with his huge ice shovel and still found nothing. This was the location Timmy had the least information about so he figured they'd take the most people to go check it out while Goku and Vegeta went out on their own days before and had already started demolishing Underworld bases. Goku had told them when they returned to Pao from Port Royal that he checked out the area, but it was too big and he didn't find anything.

The wizard who uses ice magic heard Natsu shout at him again and the young twenty year old man looked over his shoulder, yelling back, "No! Get back to looking yourself! Stop bothering me!"

"Why you-" Natsu wanted to run up the hill and punch Gray straight in the face, but a different voice got all of their attentions.

The voice sounded dark and they recognized it as Raven's. The girl who always wore a blue cloak spoke to them mentally, _**"We found an entrance. Come to our position."**_ Raven's voice stopped just as quickly as it began and everyone searching over on this area stopped their digging and looking around.

"Where are you?!" Natsu yelled up in the air, not having bothered to memorize everyone's search areas earlier.

"Everyone follow me," Timmy Turner shouted as he flew up high in the air. All the fighters gathered on the grassy hills looked up at him and watched him start flying to the east. "She's this way!"

Laxus grinned and cracked his knuckles, sparks flying out of his body. _Old man,_ he thought as he jumped off the ground and shot off as a blur of yellow light. He could sense the girl in the blue cloak as well and didn't wait up for Timmy who was moving slow enough for everyone else to follow him. The Lightning Dragon Slayer shot across the landscape and in a matter of seconds he had arrived at the base of another mountain that was larger than most of the hills around it and had a pointy peak. This mountain had a weird property to it though as the side of it he was on was completely flat from about halfway up all the way to ground level.

The man appeared down in the middle of three of the five Teen Titans searching for the Underworld with them. The Titans had figured out that their worst enemy, Slade, was a member of this devious organization and decided to take them down as well as the NEG. After Ansem's attack on Port Royal, even the more reserved members of the Anti-NEG league who at first thought the government could be reformed, were now calling for its destruction, saying that they'd gone much too far. Laxus was the first one there and he shocked the three of them with his sudden appearance in a bolt of lightning.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy exclaimed and pulled back his arms, standing up on one leg and getting in a weird defensive position. The green boy transformed into a chicken and clucked a few times before turning back into his human form. "Duuude! Where did you come from?"

"Where's the base?" Laxus said, arms crossed and ignoring the green teen's question. The blond haired man looked to his right and watched a white streak as it shot across the sky and came to a rest a few feet away from Raven.

Gohan landed on the ground and stopped short after moving so fast that a gust of wind slammed into Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy. All three of them got knocked back by the wind and had to hold their arms in front of themselves to guard from the wind. Laxus just stayed in the same place he was standing and looked back over at the flat-faced mountain. "Is this it?" the man asked and lifted up his right fist, yellow energy sparking on it in the form of electricity, matching his magical essence.

"Let's wait a minute," Gohan suggested, thinking they'd better be prepared for anything. The boy with long black spiky hair stared at the same wall Laxus was looking at and he felt a strange sensation inside him. He couldn't feel any energy behind it, but his gut still told him this was it. Gohan turned to the three Teen Titans on his left who were steadying themselves and looking at him in surprise at how serious he looked. "You don't have to come in with us," the fourteen year old boy told them. "Your enemy is the NEG, ours is the Underworld. Just because you're helping us here doesn't mean we'll be taking on the government with you."

"That's alright," Nightwing said as he came running over with Cyborg. Neither of them were looking as far away as where Timmy and some of the others were, and they already knew where Raven was looking so they got there pretty fast. "Slade might be in there. And we're no fans of the Underworld ourselves."

"Besides," Raven stated in a cold voice. "Without you we probably never would have made it through Castle Oblivion."

"Yeah bro, you totally saved our butts!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I hated being all dark and depressing and stuff." He noticed a pair of dark red eyes glaring into his soul and he quickly reworded himself, "Not that dark and depressing is a bad thing!" he turned towards Raven and waved his hands in front of himself, "It works great on you!"

The purple haired girl calmed down a little and accepted Beast Boy's praise as an apology of sorts. "Anyway," she said, looking at Gohan and Laxus, "this is our battle too."

"Thanks," Gohan said with a smile and nod of his head. His smile faded pretty quickly as he looked back at the wall of grass that looked very odd the way it was going straight up and down. It curved off at the sides and started getting thinner closer to the top like a normal grass mountain around these parts, and from above it would probably look pretty normal, the grass wall making it camouflage pretty well.

Timmy Turner flew across the landscape at a slow speed for him while a dozen fighters chased after him down below. He made it up to the Titans, Gohan, and Laxus, and then finally the rest of the group started arriving. Laxus was now bubbling with anticipation, both of his fists sparking with large golden glows. He was fueled with rage, but it wasn't like the other two Fairy Tail wizards who came up behind him were any less furious. Natsu and Gray were ready to kick the crap out of these Underworld pricks.

"This is it?" Leonardo questioned as he walked forward. His three brothers were behind him, all four of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles looking pissed.

"What are we waiting for?!" Raphael growled as he marched forward and drew his two sai. The turtle in the dark red mask was snarling like a much more carnivorous animal than a turtle at the moment and he looked scary with the pissed off expression he had on his face.

Gohan calmed down his breathing and looked back at the group. "We're here to get information on other Underworld bases, figure out where they are, and who's in charge of them. The most important thing is finding Lex Luthor's whereabouts. This isn't a revenge mission."

The turtle who was growling at the door looked down at the young teen and scowled, "They killed our Master-"

"And they killed my mom!" Gohan shouted, snapping his face in front of the turtle's and making his eyes go teal, his hair flashing gold as rage took him over for a second. Raphael stepped back and Gohan's expression went back to normal, his eyes and hair returning to their natural black color. "We've all got reasons to be angry, and kicking some asses will probably make us feel better," the boy looked back ahead at the cliff face and narrowed his eyes, seeing movement a few dozen feet up on the grass wall. Gohan flew off the ground and up to the wall faster than most people there could see, and he shoved his hand into the grass spot he just saw move and had reflected some sunlight with a glint.

The kid ripped backwards and everyone looked up to see him holding a camera in his hands. "Looks like we're in the right place," Gohan said, and then he crushed the device in his hand and it exploded.

Before anyone else could react, they all heard a shout and looked to the center of their group. "Raaa!" Laxus slammed both of his hands together and the growing energy on them collided, the ground shaking beneath his and everyone else's feet. An enormous blast of golden energy shot off his hands and collided with the mountain wall in front of him, causing the landscape to shake even harder as his attack ripped through the grass and then melted through the thick steel on the other side of it.

The beam of energy plowed through the wall and into the other side where now everyone outside of the mountain could see in and watch the massive explosion caused by his attack. Gohan sweatdropped and looked down at the muscular man below him whose muscles were buffed out and had two craters beneath his feet after that attack. _Didn't he hear a word I said?_ Gohan thought to himself in annoyance, but he knew the real reason he was aggravated was because he wanted to be the one who did that.

"Charge!" Natsu yelled and sprinted forward, jumping up and shooting flames out the bottoms of his feet to propel himself into the giant gaping hole Laxus just created in the mountain. He got about ten feet inside when a huge robot three times the size of him jumped up from out of the smoke inside and punched him in the face, knocking him back out of the base.

"Idiot," Gray muttered at his pink haired friend who flew past him on his way out of the base. He looked into the hole of the mountain and saw thirty more of those large steel robots hovering up out from beneath the inside of the hole as well. They all hovered in midair with jetpacks on their backs, and the design was recognizable to one of the members of the group, a young man with long green hair standing towards the back.

Lubbock pointed at the robots and called out, "Those are Lex Luthor's! I recognize the layout of the machines. There's no one inside them, they're completely automated," he mentioned as he knew a few of the people there, himself excluded, were against murdering anyone.

"That makes this easy then," Natsu stated as he lifted himself back up to his feet. A few of them looked back behind them at where the Fire Dragon Slayer landed and watched as his body surrounded with flames and he flew forward, pulling a fist back. He soared into the hole and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The boy punched the same robot that slammed into him and his fist went through the metal machine's front, pushing inside of it and causing the machine to blow up in a huge explosion.

"Natsu!" Ben shouted inside as he saw his friend get caught in the explosion.

The thirteen year old's cousin shook her head, "That idiot," Gwen muttered as she got ready to fly in as well.

The large explosion on the inside of the hole suddenly started getting smaller and smaller as it was all sucked into one point. All the flames pulled inside Natsu's enlarged stomach and then he burped and his stomach went back to its normal size, only the boy had a huge grin on his face. "I'm all fired up!" he roared and swung his arms on either side of him. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" He swung his arms and huge whips of flames extended out from them and slammed into the surrounding robots, destroying them or throwing them backwards.

"Those things are tough," Leonardo stated as he watched two of them get hit by the flames and thrown backwards into the inside walls of the mountain, only to fly back forward immediately while turning their arms into big rocket launchers. They fired their missiles, but before the missiles collided with anything, they became surrounded with ice and started falling out of the air.

"Can't leave all of this up to you," Gray said, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side as he marched up towards the hole. The ground started shaking again and everyone looked over at Laxus who was getting ready to charge in after Natsu, but the man looked just as confused as the rest of them.

Timmy felt where the start of the shaking was coming from and he flew up high in the air, looking back behind them at the hills and plains of grass near this mountain. The child's eyes slowly got bigger and bigger as suddenly a long straight crack formed from the hill closest to the mountain they were at, all the way to another hill over three miles away. "Hey guys!" Timmy shouted down to the group who were getting ready to charge into the hole if it weren't for the sudden shaking.

Natsu was falling down into the hole that Laxus created in the mountain, and his eyes were even wider than Timmy's as he fell. When he jumped in, he expected the floor to not be that far beneath him, but he'd been falling for over ten seconds now, and the ground level was still far below him. He looked behind him to shout up at his friends not to jump in, but when he looked back his jaw dropped, seeing what looked like a giant hangar underneath the surface of the planet.

The room underground had its own artificial lights, but now sunlight was pouring through the widening crack in the surface. The ceiling of the hangar was fifty feet thick, and there was a line through the center of it, going from one end of the room all the way to the other. Sirens were blaring and red lights were flashing around the giant room that was not only full of people, but also large robots of different colors with legs and arms and cockpits in the middle of them. A lot of people were running up to the machines and climbing inside them, sitting on seats that extended out of the back and then shot into the machine, turning it on and powering it up.

The boy in the pink hat floating above the shaking surface in the New Earth looked down and saw hundreds of people rushing around far below the crack that was widening to make a large open-air door above the hangar bay. _Strange, I still can't feel their ki's. The device must have a certain range, so I still don't know what's down there._ The short kid in the black muscle shirt and tight black pants reached up and spun his pink hat backwards. _Only one way to find out!_

Over near the entrance, well at least the one Laxus created which seemed to look like it had also been being used as an entry point by the enemy, Gohan shot into the hole and flew down to the bottom of the large shaft, going to catch Natsu before the pink haired wizard hit the ground. Right as Natsu was about to collide though, the boy spun his body and pushed his arms out in front of him, spewing two pillars of flames from his hands that propelled him backwards so fast that he was the first one into the giant hangar. "Hey Underworld!" Natsu yelled down at all the people rushing around, getting in ships or preparing for the attack.

Apparently these people thought they had at least a little more time because they all looked up with very shocked expressions on their faces when they saw Natsu floating up there, steam coming out of his mouth. "Take this! Fire Dragon's ROAR!" He cupped his hands to his mouth and a funnel of flames erupted from his throat that got wider and wider as it slammed down into a section of ten of those large machines. His fire slammed down directly into one and the pressure from it crushed the vehicle, but to his surprise most of the other machines were knocked away and didn't seem to take any damage from the heat of the skidding across the ground.

"They're durable," Timmy shouted as he flew down below Natsu's falling body and punched through one of them. He used his arm made of the hardest metal Wanda could create when he wished for the strongest material to form his artificial limbs, and he punched through it with ease. The machine exploded around Timmy, but he was impervious to heat and kept flying forward through the explosion, seeing two people climbing into another two machines twenty yards away from him and flying across the room, swiping with each of his arms out the his sides as he flew past the machines. Timmy cut off their metal legs with a slice of aura that came off of his hands with a flick of his wrist the instant he passed them.

The two people suddenly found their machines malfunctioning and pressed the eject buttons, their seats flying out of the backs of the Knightmare-class robots and sending the people flying up in the air. "I've seen these before!" a low voice growled up in the air below the crack that finally stopped widening when the opening above them was over a hundred meters wide. The fighters already in the room looked up to see Heatblast, one of Ben's aliens, hovering up in the air of the hangar with fire coming out of his feet to keep himself sustained in mid-air.

Ben thought back to the first few days he was on this planet, maybe the worst day of his life. It was between that day and the day his Grandpa went up in an inferno, just over a week ago. He could still imagine Shikamaru, Choji, Leone, and all the other innocent people with them who were just trying to find somewhere to be safe. He thought about that woman with purple hair who commanded the legion of Knightmare robots and had them slaughter his entire group except for him, Riku, and Dash. "They're strong! Their armor is thick and they have powerful machine guns!" he yelled, turning his head back as he thought about it and seeing the rest of their comrades dropping through the hole. "Gwen," Heatblast Ben whispered, wondering if he should go grab her and bring her somewhere safe before continuing.

The girl in question was dropping out of the air in a nosedive, faster than the others, and it was almost like she could read the expression on Ben's alien's face. "Don't even think about it doofus!" she yelled down at him, swinging her right arm and covering her body in a pink light. It looked similar to one of her forcefields that she would place in front of herself sometimes for protection, but this pink glow made an entire wrap around her body and bent around her limbs to give her effectively an armor.

Gwen watched as Natsu started going on a rampage down below and she saw one of the machines that just turned operational start lowering a blue metal arm in his direction and pointing the huge black machine gun in its hand. _That thing is going to pack a hell of a punch,_ she lifted up her left hand from inside her magical suit of armor and whispered, "Dabo armis," before shouting out, "Natsu!"

The boy heard his name and spun around, just as the Knightmare fired a hail of bullets at him faster than he'd be able to dodge. His eyes widened as fifty bullets crashed right into him in his face, arms, legs, and body, but he didn't feel anything and only got knocked back by the force of the bullets. His vision was tinted a little pink and he saw a bullet slam right in front of his left eye, but then flatten against the pink translucent light he was looking through. "Huh?" he held up his arms and looked down, "What?!" he wondered as his whole body was covered in pink light that somehow protected him.

"You're welcome," Gwen said down to the boy below her. He looked up and saw the girl standing on a pink platform, looking smug and she smirked down at Natsu. "Couldn't let Lisanna's boy toy get skewered could I?" She asked in a taunting way.

"I could have dodged them!" the wizard yelled up at her, annoyed a thirteen year old saved his butt and denying he needed the help. His expression changed though as he looked inside the solid but clear pink veil in front of her face and saw her panting hard with sweat coming down her cheeks. "Thanks Gwen," he said and turned back, looking more serious now as he punched his fists together. "It won't happen again, so you can take the armor off if it's slowing you down."

"No," she said dismissively. "Once it's up, I've used that magic, I won't get it back by dispelling it. Taking it down now would just be stupid and a waste of a good thing." She paused to take a deep breath, calmed her breathing with a grin, and continued, "I'm still a hundred percent. How 'bout you hot shot?"

"Hahaha," Natsu laughed, liking this girl's attitude. He never hung out with her very much in their own village, he was more friends with Ben than his cousin, but... "You're pretty cool," he told the thirteen year old before kicking off the ground and spiraling towards a bunch of enemies, not caring at all to dodge anything because of his protective shield and roaring as he smashed them to pieces.

Gwen wasn't expecting that and she closed her lowered bottom lip after a second, "Th-Thanks," she muttered, then looked around her as most everyone else was down on the ground now.

"What's going on up there?" Ben asked Gray as the ice wizard dropped past him and they both looked up hearing explosions back on the surface.

The black haired young man with no shirt on and a blue tattoo of Fairy Tail's mark on the left side of his chest frowned. He looked over at the alien made of molten rock and tried to remember that it was actually a thirteen year old kid inside there despite its appearance. "A couple dozen holes appeared all around the outlying fields and a bunch of those robots that had Lex Luthor's design came out of them. Laxus and the turtle guys are taking them on."

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Heatblast corrected the ice wizard who just sweatdropped at the long nickname. "They're ninjas," Ben felt it was necessary to reinforce this fact and Gray could practically see the awed expression of the kid inside the alien's body.

"Where is he?" Nightwing yelled at the man he had gripped by the collar. He lifted the guy higher up and punched him in the face, knocking him back down to the ground before lifting him up again. The man was wearing all black with metal plating on his arms and legs, with an orange mask over his face. The teenager wearing a black and blue costume and he glared down at the man through his own black mask. "Where is Slade?!"

As he punched again and his fist collided with the man's face, he heard a loud crack and watched as the orange mask on the man cracked down the middle and then broke apart. Underneath the mask was a small screen surrounded by wires and metal gears that were sparking because of Nightwing's powerful punch. The screen was black but it became covered in static after the mask fell apart. "Robin, how nice to see you." The evil-sounding man's voice said before the static even stopped.

Nighting's eyes widened at the sight of the man on the other side of the screen. "Slade," the boy seethed through his teeth as angrily as he could. It was the first time he'd seen the despicable man in over two years of hunting him on this planet. The teenage boy spoke in his most menacing tone as he demanded to know, "Where are you?"

He kept holding up the robot that he'd instantly recognized as one of Slade's henchmen the second he dropped into the hideout. It was a stronger machine than the old models he used to fight in his own world, but he'd disabled it by tying it up with a Birdarang and had been smashing it to try and get information. He never expected Slade would voluntarily show himself like this after being so careful not to be seen by the Titans hunting him all this time. The man on the other side was sitting in a chair and he had his arms folded on his lap, one leg crossed over the other. "I'm afraid you just missed me. I have business elsewhere-"

"Where have you been hiding?" Nightwing growled at him. He couldn't care less about anything else, he just wanted to know where his nemesis was.

"Just because your attempts to find me have been futile," Slade said in a superior tone, "doesn't mean I've been hiding. I don't have time to mess around with children I have long since lost any interest in." The man's voice sounded cockier at the end and he added on, "Though, out of the sentimental feeling I'm having after seeing you and your friends again, I think I'll leave you with a present."

Through the sounds of all the other fighting going on in the giant hangar, three loud clanks rang out one after the other. Timmy was floating above three men whose weaponized robots he'd immobilized. Hearing the three clanks sent an ominous feeling down his spine and he started turning his head to the left where three large holes in the distant wall were lifting up.

The three loud clanks had the invading fighters' attentions, but also the majority of the people they were fighting froze completely and looks of horror spread across their faces. Cyborg dropped the man he was holding up by the shirt, but the guy didn't scramble to climb into his large metal Knightmare. Instead, the man pushed back on his butt and then spun so he was on his hands and knees.

"Hey," Cyborg called after the man as he stopped crawling, got up to his feet and started running. "Where are you going?!" The black man yelled, confused at why not just him but half the other people in the room were running.

"Don't run you cowards!" A man in a purple Knightmare called out. He lifted up his machine gun and fired it above him a few times. "These monsters will obey us!" Gilbert Guilford spun his robot around towards his retreating men and yelled through the speaker in his machine, "Desertion is not tolerated in this facility!" He pointed the gun down at a group of men running without having any remaining functioning Knightmares to climb into.

"No, Lord Guilford don't!" A man yelled at his superior, holding up his arms in front of his face and falling down at the sound of the rain of gunfire that followed. He held his breath, hoping it would end quickly, but when he released the breath he didn't feel any different.

"Firing on your own comrades," Gohan growled at the front of the purple machine in front of him. The man inside started sweating profusely and his glasses fell off his face as he stared at the teal cold eyes of this blond kid in front of him. The boy twisted the gun backwards that he'd already bent the barrel, and this time the whole gun snapped in half. "You make me sick," he stated and then punched forward, grabbing the man inside the machine and ripping him out the front through the large hole he just created.

Gohan stared into the guy's eyes close up and the man was trembling in the teenager's grip. With the hand he wasn't using to hold him up, he pointed it at the man's Knightmare. Guilford's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but he was too late as his machine exploded from a crushing kiai blast the kid fired.

"The remote!" The man exclaimed. Gohan looked at him still with rage on his face, but the man wasn't looking at him any longer, he was slowly turning towards the back wall where three huge doors were opening up.

"What remote?" Beast Boy asked. The green teen was quiet as he watched Gohan's terrifying display of strength, but now he was turning his head to those doorways as well.

Gohan dropped the man down on the ground as he realized the guy was about as threatening as an ant without his metal armor. There were much bigger powers he was feeling now as those doors opened.

The man who was shouting at his men to come back seconds before was now running towards the ones he was about to gun down. "Run you idiots!" He shouted at them, the men looking at him angrily but their looks turning to fear instead at the sight of Guilford's panicked expression. "The remote was in my Knightmare! Now run!" The large group agreed and everyone started booking it the other direction, even some of the men already in functioning Knightmares.

"Don't think I'll let you go that easily," Natsu growled at the men, landing in front of them and flinging his arms out to the side as he smirked at them menacingly. "Fire Dragon's" he started yelling and long whips of flames shot off his arms to the sides. "Wing Attack!" He roared and the men who started turning away from him were hit by a huge blast of fire and thrown in every direction.

The man in the very front of the pack got tossed through the air and tumbled once he hit the floor. He'd lost his weapon, his armor, his glasses, his resolve, and now even his body was being beaten. Guilford rolled to a stop and was amazed he was still conscious, but then he lost his dignity too as the ground shook violently from a source only a few feet away from him.

Raven, Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all stared ahead at the center door where the man who flew out of Natsu's flames landed near. He was slowly getting to his feet, but the Titans were staring at the huge rock foot standing right behind him.

"No way dude," Beast Boy whispered as he took a step back.

"You have got to be kidding me," Raven agreed as she looked to the door on the left. Sparks flew out of the door and slammed into the ground powerfully, breaking the ground apart with each bolt.

"I don't believe it," Nightwing stated with a pissed off expression. He looked back down at the screen in the robot's face in his hand and saw Slade sitting there with what Dick Grayson could only imagine was a cocky grin behind his mask. There was another man in the background of the screen, shrouded in darkness that Nightwing only first noticed now, but he couldn't focus on that for very long as there were bigger issues to concern himself with at the moment.

The teen dropped Slade's robot on the floor and snapped his head back towards the three huge doors near his friends. On the one all the way on the left, bright blue light kept sparking out of it and everyone in the hangar looked over to see the enormous creature stepping out of the fifty foot tall door. It had pointy hands and feet made completely of lightning, and directly in the center of it was a bright green floating rectangle that looked like a circuit-board. "Overload," Nightwing growled.

"Does something seem a little," Beast Boy started as he began backing up away from the doors as well. "You know, different about these guys?" He questioned in a high-pitched, nervous voice. The huge stone figure took another step so it was standing above the terrified Guilford who had soiled pants and a look of sheer terror on his face.

There was a collar around the huge block stone figure's neck, but the collar was sparking a lot and then all of a sudden stopped, the little green light on the front of it going away. The green panel on the inside of the lightning monster next to it started getting darker green, and the collar on the third purple mushy creature became disabled as well.

"Cinderblock and Plasmus too," Cyborg said as he pointed his arm cannon around, not able to decide which monster to shoot first. He noticed what Beast Boy was saying about their old enemies though and his eyes went wide at the large steel panels on Cinderblock's shoulders, knees, and torso that were glowing green.

"Looks like the work of Luthor," someone called down from above them. The group in front of the doors all looked up to see the assassin with green hair standing on a web of strings he created in the air above the hangar floor. Lubbock frowned and glared down at the creatures. _They look powerful on their own, but now with these upgrades they'll be near unstoppable. Or at least for someone like me,_ he looked down at the boy with spiky blonde hair behind the Teen Titans who for some reason wasn't looking that direction. _What is he-_

"Titans, go!" Nightwing called out and pulled out three explosive birdarangs.

The five Teen Titans and their friends started charging at the three huge monsters with their powerful upgrades. Timmy started flying forward to help, when he froze in place and turned around slowly. Gohan was already hovering behind him staring at the opposite wall and the Super Saiyan boy looked nervous.

"What is that?" Timmy asked nervously.

"I don't know," Gohan replied, "but it isn't good."

The men all running the other direction froze as they suddenly felt the ground shake beneath them. This time wasn't a quick tremor like when the doors started clanking open, or when Cinderblock took his large steps with giant stone feet. This was more like an ongoing earthquake that kept the floor shaking.

A man with a hairy face and four wings was flying above a section of soldiers and trying to get them to stop running when he saw the ground shake. He was one of the top officers in the base and he stopped where he was hovering, putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling. A humongous moth flying around the giant hangar heard the whistle and shot in its master's direction.

Guilford was crawling away from Cinderblock with tears of terror in his eyes. He was already defeated in every way imaginable, but now at the sensation he felt on the ground below him, he was one of the few who knew what was coming. "Oh God," he moaned and collapsed where he was, "let it be quick."

"What are you complaining about?" Raven questioned the man next to her as she lowered her arms. She just completed throwing two of those Knightmare machines at Cinderblock only for the monster to punch straight through them like they were made of glass. The girl felt the tremors too, but she didn't get why he was so terrified of them. She looked behind her and saw the two most powerful boys with them just floating in midair and staring at the back wall. Sweat started coming down her face as all those men who ran away from them and these three monsters were now running right back towards them. _This can't be good._

A huge moth flew above Timmy and Gohan's heads and they saw out of their peripheral vision, since they couldn't be bothered to look at any of these insignificant fighters right now, a bug-like man jump on top of the moth. Killer Moth pointed down and to the left and his monster moth flew down and picked up a fleeing beautiful teenage girl with long blonde hair. "Daddy wait!" she shouted up at the man on top of the moth, "Robby-poo is down there!"

Nightwing felt shivers up his spine and backflipped off his last swipe on Cinderblock's head with his bo-staff. He looked up in the air while he was soaring backwards and his eyes widened. "Killer Moth? Kitten?!"

"Sorry Robby-poo!" the girl yelled down to him. "Try not to let the Balrogs get you!"

Nightwing blushed under his mask at the cute nickname, but then his eyes widened larger for as soon as Killer Moth rose out of the hangar and above the surface, a beam of lightning crashed into him and sent him slamming back down inside the hangar and to the floor. The leader of the Titans looked up and saw four green figures with tough shells on their backs dropping out of the air and they all landed down in front of the three monsters in the back of the room that everyone was in the middle of fighting.

Laxus was up top on the edge of the huge hole in the ground that the hangar had opened as its ceiling. He'd shot down a few dozen of those ships that tried to escape and he looked around him at the field covered in robot parts. A few of them were actually difficult to destroy and he cracked his neck to either side, grinning after his warmup. His grin was wiped from his face as he felt the tremendous power rise beneath him and he dropped down into the hangar, lowering right between Timmy and Gohan.

"Laxus, help the others," Gohan told the older man who appeared between the two younger boys. "Me and Timmy can handle this."

"Hmph," the muscular man grunted. He did get there late so he had no right to steal their opponents, but when he turned around he wasn't too disappointed by who he had the pleasure of fighting instead.

The Boy Wonder in a black and blue costume couldn't stop himself and he ran over to the giant crispy moth lying on the ground. He saw twitching human arms sticking out from under it and grabbed the girl's hands, pulling her out from under the monster.

Kitten took a deep breath now that she could breathe and looked up with a smile at Robin. "Roby-poo!"

"Stop that," the teenager said in a low voice. "The name's Nightwing now."

The girl almost fainted on the spot, "You're so cool! I love you! Why won't you love me-" she stopped talking as she remembered something and sweat started pouring down her face. "We're still in the hangar," she whispered to the teen who turned back to go over and help his friends.

"Yeah so?" Nightwing asked. He looked back at the girl for a second and then turned to face her completely, offset by the look of fear on her face.

"The Balrogs," the girl whispered, her face turning pale. "They're coming."

Natsu and Gray were battling the huge mass of electricity called Overload and the two of them punched forward at the same time, resulting in them getting shocked by the monster as a third arm made of electricity shot out of its stomach and zapped them. The boys flew backwards and landed near Ben who started flashing red. The boy dropped down to his human form and stared at his watch angrily, wishing it would have lasted longer.

Laxus blocked a punch from the super strong rock monster that he took on instead of whatever force he felt that Timmy and Gohan were going for, but then he felt the presence coming from behind him grow much stronger than what he felt before. He looked back and saw most people in the massive hangar staring at the opposite wall a few miles away from where he was fighting.

"RUN!" someone yelled as he jumped in an empty Knightmare and got it ready for takeoff. He was too late.

Nightwing shook a trembling Kitten by the shoulders and shouted in her face, "What's a Balrog?!"

All of a sudden the ground stopped shaking. Overload, Cinderblock, and Plasmus all stopped mid-attack and the fighters versing them froze in place. They'd become so used to the constant gunfire and the floor trembling beneath them that this sudden silence, this complete calm that fell over the room, it was more terrifying than the three huge monsters in front of them.

Natsu started turning his head around and he had sweat rolling down both sides of his face. "Uhh, what-"

 **"ROOOAAAARRRR!"** The wall on the other side of the hangar exploded outwards.

On the screen of a broken robot's face near the Teen Titans, Slade looked back at the man standing behind him. "You released them? I thought we needed them for the plan."

The man in the darkness frowned and turned around, "It is unfortunate. But hopefully now we can rid ourselves of a few thorns in our sides."

Slade nodded and then looked back at the screen. He turned up the volume so his voice came out of every functioning speaker inside the broken robots in the room. "Well my dear Robin, other Titans, brave fighters," the smoke and dust from the wall exploding outwards started clearing and everyone dropped their jaws. Slade grinned and finished, "Goodbye." He pressed a button in front of him and all the speakers started blaring a high pitched screech.

Gohan clamped his hands over his over-sensitive Saiyan ears, but it was too late. He didn't have as much of a problem with the noise as his old master Mr. Piccolo, but the amount of pain that shot through his head at the high pitched noise caused him to collapse out of the air. He lost all focus on his ki and the golden aura around him flared out, smashing into Timmy and knocking the boy in the pink hat across the room. As Gohan crashed into the floor, his aura ripped a crater in the ground. The teen knew he was causing a lot of damage so he dropped his aura, his hair turning back to black, but that was all he could do while he kept both hands pressed firmly against his ears, futilely trying to block out the noise that was worse than nails on a chalkboard times ten.

He didn't have to listen to it for much longer, as a few seconds after his aura vanished, the noise stopped, being replaced by the sounds of a few hundred explosions.

Nightwing's eyes went wide as he looked across the floor at the screen that had Slade's face on it. The man waved a hand, and then the screen went to static. A second later the robot puffed out in seemingly slow motion and then erupted in a massive explosion. Kitten screamed, freaking out as she believed it was all over.

The blast caused a chain reaction around it and dozens of other robots blew up towards the Boy Wonder. The teen formerly known as Robin crossed his arms in front of his face, expecting the fast moving explosions to reach him before he could dodge.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed and flew from Plasmus's feet over to her leader. A green trail of light shot out behind her, trailing behind as it couldn't keep up. She reached under Nightwing's shoulders and lifted him up by the armpits. The blonde girl was dangling by the boy's legs with her mouth still open, screaming like crazy. Starfire grabbed them and shot straight up like a missile out of the hangar's open ceiling. Flames followed them up and soared out the surface as the whole hangar blew up.

The leader of the Titans opened his eyes from under his mask and sighed in relief. "Thanks Star," he said, looking up at the orange haired Tamaranian girl holding him. A tick mark appeared on his forehead and he scrunched his face up irritatedly, "Hey, you called me Robin! It's Nightwing. Night-wing."

The girl sweatdropped and nodded really fast at her leader. "Sorry Ro-Nightwing," she was too used to calling him it for years to be able to transition quickly. The teenage boy knew this and sighed, accepting it for now as she lowered the two of them to the edge of the hangar.

Starfire glared down at the blonde girl who was dropped next to them, but Kitten passed out as soon as she hit the ground. Laxus's attack had completely drained her of her strength earlier, she was barely conscious when talking to Nightwing.

"Did everyone else make it?" A voice said on their left and they turned to see Raven hovering on the ledge. She had her hands lifted up and the other two watched as a black aura on her left disappeared and revealed Beast Boy and Cyborg sitting safely inside. The two boys fell to the grass floor and then shot back up to their feet, running to the edge and looking down into the fiery mess that was the inside of the hangar.

The hangar was miles wide, but all the Knightmares, Luthor's robots, and the Sladebots exploded at the same time. The simultaneous explosion covered miles of reach, and there were signs of it up here on the surface too where a few broken robots were scattered. Luckily, Laxus's attacks destroyed most of the bombs inside the robots on the surface earlier. He thought it was strange back then that the explosions he was creating with his attacks were larger than usual, but he attributed it to his increased strength over the last two years.

"Are we the only ones who made it?" Beast Boy whispered in shock as he stared down inside the pit of flames.

"No way," Cyborg muttered in disbelief. He scanned the ground inside the hangar for survivors but his scanners picked up on some movement on the opposite side of the hangar from where they were fighting before.

It looked like the flames themselves were moving. "Wait a second," Nightwing looked closer and saw something in the flames.

Raven's eyes widened as she saw the horns sticking out of the flames. A black face, huge claws, huge sharp teeth. The monster lifted up out of the billowing flames and was over thirty feet tall. If it stood next to Cinderblock, the tallest of their previous three enemies down there, it would have been only a few feet taller, but much, much scarier.

The flames flared around it, and they thought for a moment the monster had caught on fire. When they looked closer though, the same the flames weren't _on_ the monster, the monster was made of those flames. It lifted its head up in the air and rose up its arms, "RAAARRRRR!"

"RAAARRRR!"

"ROOOAAARRR!"

The Titans looked back and forth around the monster and watched as two more lifted their heads up, these two both a few feet taller than their friend. The two huge fiery monsters rose their arms, and unlike the one in the middle that was baring its fangs and had long sharp claws, these two actually had huge steel swords bathed in fire in their hands.

The roars kept getting louder and more and more of those monsters were coming out of the hole in the wall into the room of fire. The shaking started again, and in the dark hole in the wall, a bright light flashed and scared the Titans into taking steps back away from the edge.

Inside the hole, the light started getting brighter and flickering madly. The Titans tried squinting to see past the monsters already out of the hole to see what was behind them, but soon they didn't need to. _**CRASH!**_ The hole in the wall got thirty feet wider and much higher up as a giant black fist punched through it.

 _ **FWA-CHH!**_ A huge line of fire shot out of the wall and cracked in midair. The long flaming whip twirled around and rose above the other Balrogs. Out of the giant gaping hole came one last Balrog, over twice the height of the others. It had nothing in its left hand and swung the whip around the side of the hangar it was in, slamming it into a wall and cutting right through the wall into the earth behind it and slicing straight through causing an earthquake up above as the walls were losing support.

"Titans, move!" Nightwing shouted in more than a bit of panic. He reached down and grabbed Kitten by the arm, then leapt back. The other four Titans jumped backwards right as the edge of the hangar they were standing near started collapsing.

"Where are all our friends?!" Starfire exclaimed as she flew up in the air and away from the other Titans. She didn't like how still none of the others had come back up. As she zoomed around she saw walls inside the compound coming down and the entire hangar's floor was covered in endless flames.

The alien girl with long orange hair down to her waist flew over the hole and stared down fearfully at the army of Balrogs. Over on the other side of the room, the flames had finally gotten small enough that the three huge monsters still back there became visible.

Plasmus was backing away from the fire around it, but the other two didn't look very concerned with the explosions that just occurred all around it. Instead, Overload and Cinderblock were staring at a single point inside the flames.

Starfire followed the monsters' gazes and saw a much lighter shade of red down amidst the flames. The girl leaned her head down and looked closer, and then realized that it wasn't red at all, but a hot pink color.

Gwen Tennyson dropped her arms down in exhaustion and the barrier around her finally vanished.

"Thanks," Gray told the girl who effectively saved them with that forcefield. Natsu nodded with a smile on his face while Laxus just grunted, positive he could have taken the blasts just fine.

The girl's cousin sat up from where he was sitting and panted hard a few times. His watch was red and he stared down at it, "Come on," he muttered, "go green already." It stayed out of commission longer the more aliens he used, and after transforming three different times this time around, Ben found himself back in his human form. This setback lasted far too long, keeping him from helping out at his strongest.

"It's alright Ben," the pink spiky haired teen next to him assured. Natsu patted his younger friend on the head as he walked past. Ben looked up and saw two others walking next to the Fire Dragon Slayer. Gray was on Natsu's left, with Laxus on the ice wizard's left. "We've got this."

The boy all the way on the right grinned and he looked like a demon as darkness covered his face leaving glowing white eyes in the midst of black. "Oi," he growled loudly and the huge maroon-colored sludge monster looked his way. Natsu saw why the monster was backing up and his smirk widened across his face.

He opened up his mouth and sucked in. Starfire looked down and watched as a circle of flames surrounding the unharmed group got pulled in Natsu's direction. More and more flames got sucked in and the boy finally closed his mouth when there was a twenty foot radius around him where no flames were left.

There was now a clear line between him and Plasmus and the monster made a loud squelching noise that sounded like it was laughing. It charged forward, thinking Natsu stupid for removing the flames. "You don't like fire huh?" Natsu asked and lifted his right hand to his mouth and then his left next to it, cupping his lips and making a nice tunnel. "Then you'll definitely hate this. FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

While the rapidly expanding of flames shot from Natsu's mouth, Gray had dove forward under Cinderblock's punch so he was standing beneath the monster's legs. "Ice Make: Glacier!" Gray yelled and shoved both hands down to the ground.

Cinderblock was punching down towards the young man standing between its legs, when it froze. Literally. Ice covered the stone giant from head to toe. Gray felt the heat from Natsu's closeby roar and he grumbled in annoyance. "Gotta finish this before you thaw." He jumped up in the air and held up his hands one on top of the other with a small space in front of his palms and his fingers curled in. "Ice Make:" he yelled and the space of his hands filled with ice, a shaft appearing and extending out a small bit under his bottom hand into a knob. The other side of his hands extended and grew wider and much sharper at the edges. "Broadsword!" Gray yelled and held up the huge sword four times longer than his own body, made entirely of ice.

The wizard spun in a three sixty while holding out his sword and he smashed straight through Cinderblock. Ice shattered, and rocks shattered with it, Cinderblock's whole body falling apart.

Over on Gray's right, the flames slammed into Plasmus's body and the monster screeched in pain as the flames covered its sludgy body. The purplish and green goop started expanding and Natsu crossed his arms just in time as the creature exploded in every direction. "Eww," he moaned as he lowered his arms and looked down at his body. Only his guarded face remained untouched while everything else below had bits of goo covering him. "It's probably in my hair too," he mumbled.

Gray started laughing his ass off as he looked over at his teammate covered in goo. Natsu yelled at him for it, though he was mainly just yelling because he was covered in the gross substance.

Laxus looked to his right and saw the other two finished with their opponents very quickly. He looked back ahead at Overload and the monster with the dark green chip in the center of it took a step back. _Looks like it does have some idea of self-preservation_. He had analyzed the monster covered in electricity, and discovered that the only part of its body that wasn't entirely made of static charge was the chip in the center.

The man's opponent seemed unnerved by how quickly the two monster's next to it were beaten, but it stopped backing up and growled a staticky growl. Laxus smirked as the creature punched one of its pointy lightning arms at him. _Scratch that,_ he thought, _it must be suicidal._ The man opened his mouth and sucked in a huge breath.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer stopped Overload's attack mid-punch. Then the beast didn't even have a second to scream as its entire body got sucked into the man's lungs. Laxus stared ahead as the green chip floated in the air for a second, almost as if it was confused as to where the rest of its body had gone. Then it started falling, but the blonde man stuck out his right hand and a yellow ball of light appeared in his open palm. "Die," he stated and the ball shot towards the motherboard, incinerating it.

Ben looked over to Laxus and watched dust settle down on the floor in front of him. Then he looked to Gray and stared at the chunks of frozen boulders around the arguing man. He finally turned his gaze to the other wizard Gray was arguing with and stared speechlessly at the piles of goop all around, and covering, Natsu. "Awwe-some," the boy said in a stretched out way and then snapped his head to the right as he heard someone else say the same thing at the same exact time.

He and Gwen stared at each other for a few seconds and then started laughing. They were so mesmerized by the display that they felt like they were forgetting something.

"Eeek!" A girl screamed from above and the three Fairy Tail wizards and the two thirteen year olds looked up. When they did, they stared in surprise at the red whip extended up in the air and wrapped around Starfire's foot.

The alien girl wearing all purple tried to break free by flying straight up, but even with her enhanced strength, she only managed to pull the largest of the Balrogs a few feet forward. Then the huge demon-like monster tugged down with its right arm and tore Starfire out of the sky.

"Starfire!" Nightwing shouted as he ran up to the edge of the hangar. He looked down and watched as a blur shot out of the flames and crossed over the whip near Starfire's leg. A second later the wind followed the blur and the flames beneath her went out immediately. The whip was sliced a few feet away from her leg and the leader of the Balrogs pulled back on his shortened weapon.

The girl was no longer attached to the whip but she had too much momentum moving down and was about to crash into the ground. Starfire screamed again, and then she hit the floor. The ground didn't explode out in every direction though, it felt soft as she hit it and pushed down on it as if it was made of gelatin.

The wizards and Tennysons running towards her stopped and had the same slack-jawed gawking expressions on their faces that the other Titans looking down had as well. Starfire pushed the floor down several meters and then bounced back up a few feet, all her momentum gone. The girl started floating using her flight powers, but then lowered down to the floor and gingerly pressed her foot against it.

The steel floor squished down and she squealed nervously. "It's alright," a voice said from her right and everyone looked over to see Timmy walking towards her from where he landed. The sharp white aura around his hand dissipated and he snapped his fingers while staring at the floor beneath Starfire. As she landed down on the floor, it felt solid again and she was getting really confused.

Timmy turned his head to the other side of the room that was still full of flames and flaming monsters. _If only I could snap them away too._

 **8 months ago.**

 **"Good work Sport, you got the dragon!" Wanda congratulated.**

 **"But Wanda," Timmy exclaimed as he watched the two people it was carrying start plummeting to the ground. "Their momentum is too fast, if I catch them they'll break their bodies on my arms!"**

 **The Fairy Godmother sweatdropped and thought of several ways that Timmy could catch them or wish them to safety, none of them were the option her Godchild went with. "Alright, I wish I could make the floor soft enough for them to land on safely!"**

 **"Uhh, alright Timmy," she stated with a shrug. Who was she to argue with his wishes as long as they followed Da Rules? She lifted up her wand and it glowed for a second.**

 **Timmy didn't feel any different, but he didn't doubt Wanda and started flying towards the ground the two people were dropping towards. As he flew over the patch of ground, he poked the floor with his hand covered in powerful steel armor and then kept flying.**

 **"SAVE US!" The people above him yelled as he watched with a confident smile as the two terrified people slammed into the floor in front of him. The ground dented in deep like a trampoline and then the two bounced back up, still screaming.**

 **The boy in the huge suit of armor with the twin 'T's across his chest smiled at the people bouncing in front of him and then flew away. "Hey Wanda, I wish I could do that from anywhere with just a snap of my fingers."**

 **The pink haired Fairy nodded. If he could do it from anywhere, he wouldn't have even had to fly over to the spot. She lifted her wand again and Timmy smiled as he snapped his fingers and stopped flying.**

 **Wanda stared at her Godson as he fell out of the sky and fell on a nice bouncy tree. She sighed, and then a smile broke out across her face as she stopped flying too and fell down towards him.** _ **Why not?**_ **She questioned and started bouncing with Timmy on top of the tree.**

 **Present.**

Timmy chuckled at the good memory, glad he had at least a few good memories of this world. It was one of his favorite wishes and he loved having the opportunity to use it. He focused back on the enemy at hand though and sensed around. "Crap," he said, his eyes narrowing and his mouth turning into a snarl.

The shortest Balrog at the front of the pack that had no weapon in its hands swiped forward at something amidst the flames. Most of the hangar was still covered in fire so the heroes couldn't see what it grabbed, until it lifted up its hands with a turtle in an orange mask held between them.

"Totally not cool dude!" Michelangelo shouted as he looked into the terrifying monster's eyes. "It's like, gonna eat me!"

"Mikey!" Donatello yelled at his brother and tried pulling himself up to his feet. He collapsed back on the ground though and looked down at his legs. Both were searing with pain and now he saw why.

The explosion of the robot he was in the middle of fighting was devastating. It had sent him careening backwards right into another robot that caught him, and then that one exploded as well. It was only his incredibly hard shell that prevented him from getting blown to pieces, but his outer appendages were all in a lot of pain, his legs especially.

"Get up," Raphael growled at himself. He was in a similar situation as his injured brother, but the turtle in the red mask punched the floor beneath him and stood up on his burnt legs anyway. He lifted up his partially melted arms and twirled around his dual sai.

"Can you, still fight?" Another voice said from next to him and Raphael turned to see their leader, the one in the blue mask stepping forward. Leonardo didn't have as many outer injuries as his other two brothers, but he still looked damaged, and he looked pissed.

"Of course," Raphael stated to his brother. Leo lifted his katanas and the two of them charged at the Balrog holding up Mikey.

"Natsu," Laxus started, "clear these flames so we can get through."

Natsu growled that he was being ordered around by the blonde man, but not only was Laxus right in what he was saying, he was also the acting Master of Fairy Tail. This meant that he was Natsu's leader, no matter how much the Fire Dragon Slayer didn't want to accept it.

The pink haired boy ran forward and sucked in much harder than when he faced Plasmus. The wizard's chest puffed out and the air moving into his lungs became visible. Then the flames all around the hangar started flying towards him and funneling into his chest.

Natsu started running forward while he ate more flames from the explosions, and the other five next to him charged ahead as well.

Nightwing was staring down inside the massive pit and watched as Starfire started running forward with the others. "Rrggh, alright Titans," he looked back at his friends, "we're going back in!"

"Alright!" Beast Boy yelled as he jumped off the ledge. He was getting excited now that everyone else was helping, and he had something he wanted to try out. "Here goes," he closed his eyes and pictured it as vividly as he could.

Cyborg and Nightwing paused before jumping. They went wide-eyed as they watched Beast Boy's body widen several times slowly. It was his first time transforming into this certain beast, so he needed a few extra seconds. He grew ten times his normal height, and his arms and legs extended out of his body while getting more muscular. His torso looked so dark green that it was almost black and his arms and legs did the same thing. His face was so black it became almost nothing but darkness, but then two red eyes appeared on the center of it.

The huge dark green beast slammed into the ground and long twisting horns extended out of its head. It stomped down on the ground with each foot and then lifted its head up in the air, bringing its arms with sharp claws to its side. "RROOAAARRR!" His shout shook the room and everyone spun around. They all stared as green flames erupted around the beast, covering its legs and arms, making its whole dark torso light up bright green. His face filled with light green fire that warped around him to make him look like a demon.

Raven stared down at the green hero. _After one look... you're amazing Beast Boy._

 _COOL!_ Beast Boy thought internally as he started charging forward. His long strides allowed him to catch up with the main group in no time, the other heroes looking up as they ran and seeing a creepy looking smile on the green Balrog.

They crossed a mile, then two of the hangar as the Balrogs started running at them from the other direction. Natsu finally took a breath of air and gulped down all the flames he'd already breathed in, just to start sucking in again and taking in the rest of the explosions' flames.

As he was breathing in, some of the flames from the Balrog in front got sucked into the fire moving towards Natsu. The pink haired young man grinned and started laughing while he sucked in. _All I have to do is eat these fire monsters and..._ The start of the flames got sucked into his mouth and he tripped and fell while running full sprint.

Natsu rolled across the floor and grabbed his throat, choking on the monster's flames. They weren't like his own that he just found disgusting to eat, these flames were actually hurting him. He could feel them moving around inside his throat and attacking him from the inside.

The wizard didn't have time to shout out an attack and just roared some of his own flames out in a cough. His own flames pushed the Balrog's out of his mouth and he let go of his throat with his hands.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Gwen asked the boy as she leaned down over him. He was squirming in pain and the girl took a deep breath to prepare herself. She looked to Starfire, Gray, Ben, and Laxus who stopped and looked back and she shouted at them to keep going. As they nodded at her and kept going, she looked back down at the squirming Dragon Slayer. She put her hands over his throat that was red from finger marks he dug into his skin since he was grabbing it so hard in pain. "Asperus requiem prefarum!" She exclaimed and a light green glow surrounded his throat, making the marks vanish.

The damage Natsu felt on the inside of his mouth vanished and his throat didn't feel like it was burning anymore. He rubbed his neck a little and stood back up, "Thanks Gwen," he told the girl and she nodded. As she was nodding, her eyes closed and she collapsed forward. "Gwen? Gwen!" Natsu shouted, turning the girl around so she was lying on her back and not on her face. Her face was covered in sweat when he spun her around and she was already unconscious.

Ben was running with the others but lagging behind a little with his short legs. He looked down at his wrist and then stopped completely, grinning at it. "Alright, it's hero time!" The watch clicked upwards and showed a black outline of an alien the boy had never seen before with two normal legs like a human and two arms, one at each side. The head looked just like a human's too, but there was a weird curved line sticking out from behind the person that looked like a type of tail. Ben smiled and slammed his hand down on the Omnitrix.

Since unlocking the Master control with his Keyblade, he'd still only gone through about fifty of the new 9,990 aliens he had access to. Also, every time his watch collected new DNA, it incorporated it into the device so he wondered just how many new species his watch had added since he appeared on this inter-dimensional world.

A flash of green surrounded Ben and when it vanished, the boy looked the same. He lifted up his arms and stared at them, surprised to see his Omnitrix symbol still there, but on his skin now rather than a watch. _So I'm definitely an alien now,_ he wondered and looked behind him. "Whoa," he said with a smile, seeing that coming out of the waistband of his green cargo pants was a long hairy brown tail. "This is cool, I guess." As he thought about it, he didn't look much different than usual and realized it was probably DNA from a different version of Earth whose people appeared on Nexus, where the humans all had long tails.

The boy decided to just roll with it and keep going. He took a step forward, but when he pushed down on that foot to lift up his other, the ground below his right foot cracked out in either direction. He jumped off the floor thinking that something was coming up from below him, but then gawked at the sight of his own footprint in the steel floor. _I'm strong,_ he realized, then noticed just how high he jumped off the ground as he lifted another twenty feet before reaching the top of his arc.

Raven was flying down out of the air on a black disk with her leader and Cyborg with her. She had to swerve to the left as Ben went flying up past her. The boy hit the top of his arc and then started falling back down towards the ground.

"Ah, ahh!" Ben yelled. He closed his eyes and pushed his hands down to try and stop himself from crashing down as hard. He heard a few gasps on his left and opened his eyes, looking to his left and seeing the three Teen Titans staring at him on the motionless black circle.

The boy with the brown tail looked back down and noticed the ground wasn't getting any closer to him. "I'm, I'm flying! Woohoo!" He felt tremendous power around his body and trying to stay up in the air was coming naturally to him. _So this is what Gohan meant. Controlling my energy,_ the thirteen year old thought with a smirk. It seemed so simple now and he figured he could remember what this felt like when he was back in his human form.

"Alright," the boy wearing green pants and a white t-shirt stated. "Take..." The kid shot out of the air like a blur in front of the Titans. He flew in front of the running group and Timmy looked up to see Ben flying over his head in what was a blur for everyone else there.

 _Ben?!_ Timmy thought and picked up the pace. He was purposely moving slower to attack together with Gray and Laxus, but he had no time to waste. The kid shot forward and swung his golden sword in front of his body.

A huge white slash flew out of Timmy's blade. The Balrogs saw it coming and to the boy's surprise, a few of them flapped huge red and black wings and lifted off the ground. Others jumped up while a few stayed where they were to attempt to take the attack head on.

Excalibur's slash cut straight through the first Balrog it hit, but the next two stopped the slash by parrying the huge slash of wind with their own weapons. The first one holding up Michelangelo, about to eat him, grunted and looked down. A slash appeared in the center of its stomach and the beast moaned as the top half slid off the bottom and the ninja turtle was dropped from its grip.

"You okay Mikey?" Raphael asked as he ran over and helped his brother up.

"Focus," Leonardo ordered the other two. He sounded angry at them, but as Raphael turned to yell at his brother, he watched Leo jump in front of a huge sword being slammed down and block it with his crossed twin katanas.

The three blades pushed against each other for a few seconds, but then a loud crack was heard and the turtles' eyes went wide as their leader's blades snapped. The Balrog's blade kept moving down and cut across the front of Leonardo's face.

"Leo!" His brothers shouted and ran towards him. Even Donatello managed to stand up on one leg despite the horrible burning sensation he felt. Watching their leader's twin katanas snap in half scared him, but not nearly as much as the splash of blood that flew up afterwards.

Michelangelo backed up as he had dropped his nunchucks somewhere when the Balrog got him. He had burns on him too, but not like Raph and Donnie. _Where are they? Where are they?_ He spotted his weapons across the ground and started running towards them, but the crack of a whip distracted him and he turned his head. He turned just in time to see the flaming whip crash into the side of his shell.

It felt like he was hit harder than anything he'd ever felt before. Michelangelo heard the cracking in his shell, but his mind had no time to process it.

Mikey was sent flying across the room by the huge Balrog known as Durin's Bane. The largest monster flicked back its wrist and the whip cracked back near it. "RAAA!" Its flames flared out as it roared victoriously at another fallen enemy.

"Mikey!" Raphael turned and shouted as their brother went flying. Something was falling out of the air next to him and Raph reached out his hand, catching it. It was a ripped orange mask.

The turtle in the red mask clenched his hand around the orange mask and then tied it around his left arm while holding his two sai in his teeth. _I'll hold onto it,_ the ninja turtle thought. He glared past ten different Balrogs in his path to the evil leader he now _needed_ to defeat. _Until I can give it back to you._

Ben 10 flew out of the air with both legs extended down. He slammed them into a Balrog's face and sent the beast careening backwards. The monster growled angrily and had only taken a few steps back from the hit. "You guys think you're tough huh?" Ben asked and started moving forward again.

"Ben look out!" He heard Gray shout from behind him. He looked back to see the ice wizard running towards him. Laxus was next to him with a fearful expression on his face, which could only mean one thing.

The brown haired boy didn't have time to look up, but if he did he would have saw one of the flying Balrogs descending over him while bringing down the huge flaming broadsword. The monster slammed its sword right into Ben's skull and time seemed to freeze for everyone watching.

Timmy looked over feeling a sense of dread a second too late and he stared at the sword pressed down on top of Ben's head. Everyone was ready to scream, or shout, or roar, but instead they all dropped their jaws as the huge blade snapped.

The flying Balrog was one of those who dropped their jaw. Ben lifted up his head slowly, and his eyes were full of water. He reached up and grabbed the top of his head. "OWWWW!" He roared angrily and glared at the monster who hit him. "You asshole!" Ben jumped up and flew forward, the top of his head colliding with the Balrog's flaming chest.

The huge monster flew out of the air and slammed into the one that Ben kicked earlier. The two of them both fell down to the ground and skid backwards into their ranks.

"What the Hell is his head made of?" Gray muttered in shocked amazement. The twenty year old didn't have much time to think about it. He jumped backwards and spun in midair, dodging two different attacks coming at him.

"I've been at war for years," the wizard growled. "Since the day I woke up on Aebrith," he slammed his fist into his other open hand, "to right now." Ice started spreading out as he turned his palms out towards one of the Balrogs who missed swinging a sword at him. "Do you really think I'd be afraid of you?! Ice Make: Mega Dragon!"

Natsu would have yelled at his friend for using dragon in the attack name if it weren't for two things. One, Gray's Mega Ice Dragon was super cool. It was about half as large as the giant dragon Acnologia or Natsu's own dragon father Igneel. The second reason, as Natsu looked away from the dragon's collision with a Balrog and back down to his own feet, was the girl he was worried about who collapsed after healing his injuries.

 _It must have been the forcefield she created,_ the pink haired young man thought. _We weren't all that close to her so she had to make such a large forcefield to protect all of us. She pretended not to be tired earlier when she gave me that armor. And while the explosions were going off I definitely noticed her getting tired, but she ignored her fatigue._ "Shit. Gwen hang on okay? You're gonna be fine."

"Hiyah!" Timmy spun and kicked the blade coming towards him from the left. His foot snapped the blade and sent the top half flying back into the monster that swung it. He turned and clashed his golden blade with another swung at him from the other side.

The boy in the pink hat was getting pushed down even with his extra strength. "AhhhHHH!" He started yelling and his muscles buffed out a little on his little four foot tall body. He wished Wanda was there to switch him to Form 3 right now, but unfortunately this was one of the few times he couldn't get what he wished for. Instead he had to go through the painful powering up process himself.

The boy tapped his almost bottomless reserves and drew out some of his power. A white sphere surrounded Timmy, a completely controlled aura that had no flares on any part of it. The white energy was translucent; the boy's body was visible inside it.

The explosions destroyed most of the artificial lights in the hangar, and now that most of the flames were inside Natsu's stomach, there wasn't much light in the enormous hangar. It was probably better this way with the amount of enemy soldiers still inside when the explosions occurred who wouldn't be a very pleasurable sight for them to see. Now, the main source of light in the room was radiating off of Timmy Turner's body.

Raven slowed down her disk's flight towards the Balrogs. Nightwing turned to the girl in the blue cloak controlling the black flying circle and she shook her head slowly. His eyes widened under the mask and then he clenched his fists angrily. _We were outclassed against Overload and the others, and now against these monsters._ The boy in the blue and black costume growled at his own incompetence. _I'm supposed to be our leader, but I'm too weak._ Seeing Timmy Turner powering up like this could only mean it was an enemy the boy needed to get serious against, which was more than they could handle.

"It's okay Nightwing," Raven said to the teen next to her whose feelings she could sense with her powers. "We can't beat those monsters, but what are the point of friends if we don't let them help?" She questioned him. They all looked back over at Timmy who was one of the nicest kids they knew. He'd been nothing but a great friend and person since they met him in Port Royal, and now it was time to let him take care of these enemies. "Let's look for survivors," she suggested to Cyborg an Nightwing, "they might have been our enemies but they shouldn't all burn to death."

The other two male Titans nodded at her and they dropped down to the floor of the center of the hangar. They could hear a few people screaming around them and scattered to help as many as they could. While they ran around though, Nightwing looked across the room where he saw a flash of green light next to an explosion of green flames. _Starfire, Beast Boy, be careful._

Up on the front lines, the ninja turtles besides Michelangelo were getting pushed back. Donatello was dragging Leo out of the danger zone, but he wasn't moving very fast. His legs were dragging on the floor and he finally tripped over himself.

Raphael growled as he looked back and saw Donnie trying to stand back up. The turtle in the purple mask couldn't get to his feet, so he leaned over Leonardo instead to try and protect their leader who had a crack in the front of his shell under his chin. After the blade cut down his face from forehead to chin, it nicked his shell too. Before bouncing off, the sword caused enough damage to chip Leonardo's shell.

Raphael was facing off against three Balrogs to keep them away from his brothers. One was directly in front of him with two on either side of it, all bearing down on him. He snarled as menacingly as a mutant ninja who was also a teenage turtle could, but the huge fiery monsters didn't seem afraid in the slightest. _Shit, we need to move!_

Gray was taking steps back until he realized he was up against a wall. He was panting heavily and staring at these monsters with fear in his eyes. _My Mega Dragon did nothing! It got right back up. These things are ridiculously powerful._

His ice dragon melted almost as soon as it collided with the enemy. It looked like it did a lot of damage at first, but the Balrog got back to its feet just like the others.

Ben was facing the same dilemma as the two he knocked down earlier were back on their feet. They joined up with the others moving in to attack him, and they looked pissed.

The thirteen year old looked over to his right where a blur of white was zipping around and battling half of the Balrogs. Unfortunately, the rest of them combined couldn't defeat one of these monsters that Timmy was tearing through.

As Ben was preparing to fight the five Balrogs in front of him, a red light flashed on his arm and he gulped. His body engulfed in a red light and the only noticeable difference was the absence of the brown tail he had gained on his butt. He started stumbling backwards and chuckled nervously at the monstrous demons getting ready to kill him. "Could use a little help, Gohan!" Ben shouted, having no idea where his spiky haired half-Saiyan friend was.

 _"Gohan!"_ The fourteen year old with spiky black hair opened his eyes and stared straight up into darkness. _What, where?_ He didn't sit up, he just stared up in the air confused as to what was going on. _There were those noises, those horrible noises. Ahh,_ he felt pain in his side and lifted his head off the floor a little, looking down his chest and seeing his shirt had been burned off, a lot of his skin was burned too.

 _Yeah! There were explosions,_ he sat up and looked around with blurry vision that was getting clearer by the second. _The robot next to where I landed exploded. I went flying, and then..._ He couldn't remember anything after that point and rubbed his head, wishing he was more aware as to what was going on. _"Gohan!"_ His eyes widened, _Ben shouted to me! When was that?_

Gohan put his right hand down on the ground next to him and pushed up. "Whoa," he looked to his left and saw explosions all over the place with his comrades battling their hardest. He saw huge powerful flaming monsters getting tossed up in the air, and he felt Timmy's presence in the center of the crowd of monsters getting beaten. He wasn't surprised by that at all. What he was surprised by was how strong those monsters were compared to the majority of his friends. _I need to get over there,_ he took a step and then froze.

The fourteen year old saw something in the corner of his eye and his heart skipped a beat. _I didn't feel any powers over here,_ he realized as soon as he saw it too. _So then, he's..._

 **5 months ago**

 **"Hey Gohan, come on!" Ben called over as he ran in front of the Son's house.**

 **The fourteen year old doing handstand push ups on the front yard pushed down hard and flipped up in the air. "What's up?" He asked as he landed down on the dirt street in front of his house.**

 **"One of those new turtles guys in town made a video game!" Ben exclaimed excitedly. The twelve year old was pretty much bouncing on his feet in excitement.**

 **"A** _ **video game?**_ **" Gohan repeated like he didn't believe it. "Which turtle was it?"**

 **"Umm," Ben mumbled and scratched his head. "He's not the one who's always studying, or the guy who's always training, or the one who's always following around the old rat dude. The other guy!"**

 **Gohan thought about the four turtles and didn't blame Ben for getting mixed up on who's who.** _ **Not to be racist, but they do all look similar. Guess that's why their master has them wear different color masks: so he can tell them apart.**_ **Gohan chuckled and wiped his forehead sweat away with his arm. "Alright, let's go see what he's got."**

 **...TWO HOURS LATER...**

 **"Take this! And that! Hahaha, good game."**

 **"Oh man," Ben groaned and dropped the controller.**

 **"Twenty games in a row," Gohan whispered in horror. "Are we that bad?" He wondered.**

 **"Nah little bro, you guys are catchin' on fast!' The turtle with the orange mask jumped up so he was standing on the couch. "Unlucky for you, I'm the Ultimate Master!"**

 **"The Ultimate Master?" Gohan and Ben whispered, looking at each other in surprise. They turned their heads back to the teenage mutant ninja turtle and exclaimed, "Whooaa!"**

 **Ben started getting really excited, "So you mean, we almost beat the Master?!"**

 **"We almost beat the** _ **Ultimate**_ **Master," Gohan corrected as it made them both even more proud.**

 **"Wh-What?! When did you almost beat me?! You two never even came close!"**

 **"That's not true Michelangelo, three games ago your character was almost in the red. You were more than two thirds of the way down, and if that bomb didn't drop when it did," Gohan smirked as he ranted as logically as possible, "we would've had you!"**

 **"Not a chance little bro," the turtle said with a competitive look on his face and a shake of his head. "By the way, call me Mikey. All my friends do!"**

 **"You got it Mikey!" Ben said and started laughing, getting ready for another round to try and defeat the Ultimate Master.**

 _ **Friends huh?**_ **Gohan thought as he looked back and forth between the human boy a year and a half younger than him, and the mutant turtle who must be somewhere close to their age by the way he was acting. "Hey Mikey, how many people have played this game anyway?"**

 **"We're the first three!" He exclaimed as he set up the new game and sat back down with the controller.**

 **Ben and Gohan both fell of the couch. "What?!" Ben shouted as he jumped back up to his feet. "Then how are you the Ultimate Master?!"**

 **"I beat you two didn't I?" The turtle asked with a grin. "Donnie was the one who actually invented the game. He wanted me to try it out for him, but it was no fun playing the computer players he installed. You guys are much better," he laughed, "besides, it's more fun playing with friends, right?"**

 **"Yeah, I guess," Ben conceded and sat back down on the couch, though he wasn't as impressed by his almost beating the Ultimate Master as he was a minute ago.**

 **Gohan started laughing as he got up and sat back on the couch too. Mikey was really funny and this was a fun break from his training or studying.**

 **"You guys like pizza?" Mikey questioned. Instantly both of the other boys shouted, 'Yes!' "Good, after this next game let's go make some!"**

 **"Yeah!"**

 **Present**

 _So then, he's... dead,_ Gohan stared at the ki-less form slumped against the wall next to him. Pieces of shell lay around his green body and a puddle of red pooled beneath him. "Mikey," Gohan whispered.

Gohan's sad eyes remained for a split second longer. Then his face snapped up and his eyes widened. It was like a switch had been flicked and he could feel the change in his mind. "Ahhh, AHHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs and the entire hangar started shaking.

Timmy punched his fist through another Balrog's stomach when he felt the humongous power erupting behind him. He hadn't even finished off half of the half that he dedicated himself to taking on, but the rest of the monsters around him all stopped fighting too and looked to the edge of the room where the wall was trembling.

All of a sudden three cracks shot up the wall going straight up from a source of golden light, and diagonally up in both directions next to it. Immediately after the cracks appeared, the wall crumbled a half a mile in each direction from the light and huge amounts of rubble fell all over the golden light source down below it.

The fiery monsters and their opponents all stared over at the rubble and their eyes grew larger as a long beam of golden light shone through a crack. Another beam shone out in a different direction and then twelve more followed.

A ball of golden light erupted from the debris and everything blew apart. The light was so much brighter now that there were no rocks in the way that everyone looked away for a split second except for Timmy Turner. The boy in the pink hat was the only one to see the form inside the light move so fast that to everyone else he seemed to just vanish.

The Balrogs were confused, but they turned their attention back to their opponents. They had never seen what was inside the gold light in the first place, but it didn't matter as long as these people were dead. One was standing right in front of Raphael and it started bringing down a huge sword.

The ninja turtle in the red mask crossed his sai, but he was already injured and the chances of blocking it were slim. He stared up with the intent to hold off the monster from an injured Donatello and Leonardo as long as possible. Suddenly, the monster's arm that was coming down at him was no longer attached to the beast who swung it.

The two on either side of it looked in wondering what had happened, but suddenly their heads were no longer connected to their bodies. Gohan seemed to move in slow motion for a second as he appeared back in front of the one whose arm he cut off originally. "I won't forgive you," he stated in the coldest voice anyone in the room had ever heard him use. "You will all die."

The Balrog swung down its only remaining hand, having no weapon in it and just going for a slash. Gohan lifted up his right hand and held up an open palm. The center of his palm stopped one of the monster's claws moving at full speed, stopping its momentum completely. He pushed forward a little and the beast's middle claw snapped, then shattered entirely.

"Starting with you," Gohan said in a calm voice and everyone now realized the figure they were looking at wasn't Gohan. The voice came from behind the monster, and the form of Gohan they were looking at faded, just an afterimage of the boy standing behind the Balrog with his hand pulled back.

Gohan punched forward and his hand ripped through the back and out the front of the flaming monster. He ripped it in half vertically with one punch. Every other Balrog in the room started backing up, but they froze as Gohan snapped his eyes back to them. "Where do you think you're going?" A smile came to the boy's face that scared even his own comrades.

Raphael dropped his sai, staring speechless up at the three enemies who were falling dead around him. He couldn't handle a single attack from one of them, but all three were dead in seconds.

"G-Gohan?" Ben whispered in shock. He stared at the older boy he always looked up to and felt his heart hurting. "This isn't you Gohan," he whispered, watching as the half-Saiyan boy charged ahead and ripped through four of the scared monsters with one devastating kick that also broke down a nearby wall.

"Is that the same kid?" Nightwing muttered from across the hangar where he was pulling a moaning man out of some flames.

Raven looked over at Gohan. She'd been there before, where she felt anger take her over. She needed meditation to help her with her powers, but she had no idea what this boy needed. _Gohan, take back control,_ she thought as she watched him slice a Balrog's head off that was charging at him from behind.

Timmy stopped fighting the Balrogs around him. When he powered up he did so with the intention of only giving himself enough power to defeat these monsters. The strength Gohan had reached exceeded what was necessary. This was overkill. A lot of the Balrogs were stepping back now, but the leader was charging through them and roared at Gohan.

The boy with golden spiky hair turned his head at the beast running his way. It flicked its wrist and the whip in its hand snapped around the room, cutting through the walls like butter and then soaring across the air on its way to an unmoving Gohan. "Move!" Natsu shouted up to Gohan who was just floating in place.

The same weapon that sent Mikey flying and destroyed almost as much of the hangar's supports as Gohan did, slammed straight into Gohan's side. Everyone gasped, and their jaws lowered more and more as they realized it didn't hit Gohan, but the boy had lifted up his right hand and caught the whip with it.

Laxus frowned as he stared at the corpse of the Balrog he defeated in front of him with some effort. He looked back up at Gohan and could feel the boy's ki, it was so great he felt like falling to his knees, the weight of it pressing down on him. _He's in a different league._

The Super Saiyan 2 glared ahead at the tallest Balrog in the pack. "It was you wasn't it?" he questioned and the others below him could hear his words. "You killed Mikey," he growled. Gohan tugged back with one sharp jolt on the whip. Durin's Bane was lifted off the floor and the Balrog flew across the hangar towards the floating fourteen year old.

It all happened so fast that most couldn't follow the half-Saiyan's motions. One second he was floating in the air holding the whip with one hand, the next moment he was in the same spot with his left arm lifted up in an uppercut, two halves of their hardest enemy falling on either side of him.

The rest of the Balrogs shrieked and roared much less scary roars than before. They seemed to be talking to each other and they all turned around and started running back towards the hole in the wall. Gohan looked behind him at the two halves of Durin's Bane and at the whip that fell from its hand. The flames slowly went out and the boy nodded, turning back around towards the army running away from him.

He didn't say a word. Gohan lifted both hands up in front of his body and three dozen yellow balls of light shot out from his palms. Each of the ki attacks shot across the room and hit their targets dead in the center of their bodies. The final ball of light hit the Balrog closest to the hole in the wall, but none made it back through to the other side and whatever cave they crawled out of in the first place.

Huge explosions filled an entire side of the room and all anyone could do about it was stare in awe. A few of them trembled at the massive show of strength, others looked up at the boy who was still glowing a fierce gold color.

Ben stopped watching all the amazing explosions. The ground was still shaking as he turned his head to the left wall of the underground base. It was completely destroyed leaving only dirt instead of the huge steel structures that originally surrounded the place. _That's where Gohan came from, so Mikey's probably..._

He wasn't the only one thinking it and saw a turtle in a red mask walking that way already. Raphael walked across the room while the other fighters were regrouping. Other than Gohan, the others started going over plans to rescue anyone still alive in here and then use them to figure out where more bases were and anymore information of the Underworld they could gather.

Raph walked all the way to where he thought he saw the gold light originate from before. He saw a slumped green form over near some debris, and he slowly made his way over to it. The ninja turtle stood over the body of his friend, his brother, and then he looked at his arm and the orange mask tied around it. He clenched his fists in anger, mad he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was furious he wasn't the one to defeat the enemy, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to do it deep down inside him.

"RRAAAAA!" he yelled in frustration and fell to his knees. _Mikey, why? Master! What should we do?_

The main group heard the furious scream and all looked down. They were all frustrated that they allowed a comrade to die. There were a hundred times the amount of enemies as there were them, some of the enemies were much stronger, and there were traps set for them, but none of these things made a difference to the fighters who were still alive. Those things would have been things to brag about when they returned home, but now they would just sound like excuses.

"Hey, over here too," Natsu called over to his friends who were helping an unconscious Donatello and Leonardo up on top of Beast Boy's back. The green shapeshifter had turned himself into a large hairy creature with two long white tusks and four legs. It had brown fur that got lighter near its pink nose, and a blue shading around its large eyes. Beast Boy knew it to be called a Mamoswine from what the others of its species had told him when he first transformed into one.

The green creature looked back towards Natsu. Ben and Starfire finished placing the injured ninja turtles up on the Teen Titan's back and looked over as well. "Gwen!" Ben exclaimed as they started rushing over. _No no no no!_ He dove down on his knees next to the girl and slammed his head into her chest. His face filled with relief and water filled the bottoms of his eyes that he wiped away quickly since there were other people close enough to see him.

"She's just unconscious," Natsu explained to the boy. He didn't think Ben would be so quick to check her heartbeat and was going to tell him she was fine, but Ben dove onto his cousin before the Fire Dragon Slayer could say a word. "Man, I never knew your sister was that strong," Natsu told the boy knelt down next to her.

"Cousin," Ben whispered, correcting his pink haired friend. Ben thought about the huge shield she created that saved his life when explosions filled the entire hangar. He remembered looking to Gwen and seeing her arms shake, seeing her drop down to a knee and then stagger back up to her feet and hold her arms even higher up, pushing the forcefield out. He had been in complete awe. "She's much stronger than me," Ben whispered and cast a glance towards the side of the room where Raph had stopped screaming and was carrying something away over his shoulder. _Mikey..._

Natsu nodded at the thirteen year old. Ben was going to stay with his cousin and the other injured, so Natsu looked around and spotted his fellow Fairy Tail wizards. The Fire Dragon Slayer ran from where he was, across a destroyed hangar floor, then jumped over a crater and had to kick a huge chunk of metal out of the way on the other side of it. He heard crashes on his left and looked over to see a huge chunk of wall falling, no longer having enough supports to hold it up.

When the pink haired wizard arrived with his other friends, he realized Gray and Laxus weren't the only ones there. A man who was inside one of those powerful Knightmares was on the ground below Laxus with the blonde man glaring down at him menacingly.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer had sparks flying out of his body and he reached down to the man he was interrogating. Laxus lifted the guy by the collar of his shirt, "Who was in charge of this base? Where did he go? Where are your other bases?"

The man had no hair on his head and a scar going down over his left eye all the way to his chin. He was sweating a little, but not as much as most people would be in this situation. "I won't tell you a thing," he growled and spat up at Laxus, leaving a huge glob of spit on the muscular man's face.

"Damn it!" Laxus roared and brought down a fist to slam into the man's face.

His arm got halfway there and then jolted to a stop. "Whoa, whoa." Laxus looked at his arm and the other two wizards looked behind him to where the source of the noise came from.

Lubba came out of hiding once the huge monsters were all taken down. He calmly walked up to Laxus and released the web of strings he wrapped around the older man's arm. It had yanked him pretty far forward when he tried stopping Laxus's attack, but he managed to stop the man from bashing in their only conscious _and_ not brutally injured enemy.

"What?" Laxus asked the green haired man who walked right past him and looked down at the bald man.

The guy looked grateful to Lubbock for stopping Laxus from smashing his head, but Lubba shook his head, "You misunderstand my intentions." The green haired man lifted up his left arm and the weapon on his hand shot strings directly into the guy below them's chest. He gasped and arced forward, while the three wizards went wide-eyed. "I stopped my friend here solely because he has no idea how to torture some information out of a person."

The bald guy's eyes were slowly widening and he roared out in pain as the strings tightened inside him. "Wh-What the Hell did you do to me?"

Lubba smirked, his face looked terrifying in the dim light of a few scattered fires in the hangar. "At this moment, I have your left kidney wrapped with my strings." The guy's face flushed with terror. The Fairy Tail wizards all took a step back and looked at each other in surprise. When they looked back at Lubbock, they saw the man no longer had an intimidating smirk on his face, but instead a snarl that matched the one on Laxus's face when the older man was shouting before.

The green haired assassin started in a low voice, "See, there's a woman I admire. I would follow her into the most impossible of battles, and, I love her." His eyes narrowed at the man below him, "You people tried to kill her." The bald guy was cowering at his every word, but Lubba regained his smile. "So, you're going to tell me everything I want to know, or I'll destroy your organs one at a time, starting with your other kidney."

"Wh-What?!" the man shouted. Every one of the wizards next to Lubbock heard him say the word 'other' as well and they snapped their heads to him in shock.

"The first one isn't negotiable, it's just to show you how serious I am," Lubba stated coolly. Then, he crushed the man's kidney. The others knew exactly when it happened as the pain on the bald guy's face with unmistakeable. "Now," Lubbock said as the man tried to scream but found his lungs running low on air and his throat getting squeezed from the inside. "Tell me what I want to know," strings seeped out of the man's mouth and wiggled around in front of his panicking eyes before shooting back inside his body.

"I suggest you three leave," Lubba stated with a glance back at his disgusted comrades. "I'll report back when I have what we need."

The three wizards looked at each other and though they pitied the bald man, they were at war now and Lubba had clearly been in a war before. Sure he was probably Gray's age, or even younger, but they could see his experience by how easily he was doing this like he'd done it several times before.

They walked away and ignored the muffled screams coming from behind them. "So, we didn't take down any of their leaders," Gray admitted. Saying it out loud pissed all three of them off, but they knew it was true.

"This was a big base though," Laxus said. "Chances are they don't have too many of this size around the country. We did good today." He stopped and the other two stopped walking as well. "Though I wouldn't call it a victory," they all thought about their injured and lost comrades and nodded.

There were a few huge boulders around them that had ripped off of after an explosion on a wall that already had its metal sheet ripped off. Gray took a seat on the rock next to him and took a deep breath. "That was one of the toughest battles I've been in," he stated.

Laxus and Natsu both looked at him and could see he was thinking about his friends back on Aebrith and the battles they'd been in together. The ice wizard realized they were staring at him and snapped his eyes back down, "What?" He questioned them.

"We haven't forgotten about your new nakama," Natsu stated. "Once this is all over I'm heading over there and I'll go help your friends just like you're helping ours."

Gray muttered a thanks but would rather change the conversation as thinking about his new friends made him feel guilty for not rushing back to them sooner. He looked up with a smirk and said, "Hey Natsu, I'm surprised I haven't seen you try to fight Laxus since I've gotten here. You finally gave up?"

Laxus paid no attention to the black haired wizard, that is until Natsu spoke. "Nah, I don't need to to know that I'd win," the pink haired boy started laughing. "I'm a lot more powerful than two years ago," he said with a cocky laugh.

The blond haired man near him grunted in a amusement and Natsu spun to him, seeing the smirk on Laxus's face. "What?! You don't think I could?" Natsu yelled at him taking a step towards Laxus and looking like he wanted to fight.

Gray leaned back on his seat and chuckled, ready to see this go down and wondering how much stronger Natsu really did get. He saw Laxus's smirk too though and wondered if the blond man could still take on the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Both of the shorter wizards misunderstood why Laxus smirked after hearing Natsu's declaration. _Ever since Erza and Gray have been back, you've been your old self again Natsu. You don't notice it, but it's obvious._ He stood up and cracked his neck to both sides, "Alright Natsu, you really think you can beat me? Bring it."

Laxus stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He then did something that made Gray's eyes widen and Natsu's mouth turn into a furious snarl. Laxus closed his eyes.

 _Is he serious?_ Gray thought with sweat drops coming down both sides of his face. _Even if he is confident, this is Natsu we're talking about!_ Natsu roared and kicked off the ground shooting towards Laxus faster than Gray had ever seen the pink haired boy move. The red and black flames that spewed off of Natsu's right fist as he pulled it back were enormous and lit up the whole hangar. _That's right! He stayed back with Gwen when she collapsed, so he never expelled all those flames he sucked in through the entire hangar!_

There was one thing Gray was forgetting though. As Natsu flew almost too fast for him to see, with flames so hot he could feel them burning him from where he was sitting on the side of the two of them, he had forgotten about who Natsu's opponent was.

 _ **BAM!**_ The light filling up the room vanished. It became dim again, but the ground started shaking and Gray fell off of the giant loose boulder. The huge thing must have weighed a ton, but it rolled away from the force of the crash on the ground in front of it. If it hadn't rolled backwards though, it would have rolled down into the massive fifty foot diameter crater that appeared out of nowhere.

Gray rubbed his head and sat up. He looked around him and found he was in the bottom of a ten foot deep crater. His skin turned blue and the sweat on his face before was multiplied by ten. Laxus was standing in the center of the crater with his arms still crossed, but Natsu was at his feet with his head down indented in the ground. Laxus nudged him with his foot and the pink haired boy rolled on his back, his face covered in cuts and bruises, his eyes rolled back in his head, completely out.

 _Maybe that was too much,_ the Lightning Dragon Slayer thought. He had opened his eyes only after he hit Natsu, judging solely by his ki when he was close enough to attack, and how much strength he needed to put into the punch. Once he punched he crossed his arms again right away, and then he felt the ground beneath him dent down ten feet and the ground around him blast away. It might have seemed like overkill, but he knew better. _You're too strong for me to go any less than full strength, Natsu. You really have gotten stronger._

Laxus turned his head to the right and saw Gray gawking at him. He grinned and turned around, his fur coat swinging behind him. The ice wizard stared after his older friend, _Oh yeah, he's Laxus Dreyar. Master Makarov's grandson, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, the Master of Fairy Tail._ Gray gulped as he thought about it, and then gulped again as he remembered Laxus was probably only the third strongest person in the room.

 **A/N Well, if you managed to read until the end in one go, great job! It took me a few hours to edit this one. I hope you enjoyed it! Now for the list... actually fuck the list, sorry. I will mention though that Lubba's torture tactic I got from 1950s Charles Widmore in LOST. Also, the Balrogs are from Lord of the Rings, with Durin's Bane being the one who fought Gandalf the Gray. Till next time!**


	27. Nexus 8-7 Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Akira, Superman/DC, Teen Titans, Attack on Titan, Code Geass, One Piece, One Punch Man, DBZ, or any other works you may recognize in this story.**

 **Nexus 8.7**

 **Metropolis**

"Master Windu," Obi Wan started as he approached the bald black man standing on the front of their hovering ship. "We will be at the city in a matter of minutes."

"I can see that," Windu said calmly as he looked ahead with his head tilted partially up at the floating islands high above the city and the massive tower on the center island.

Obi Wan looked where the Jedi Council Leader was looking and he nodded his head. "We'll be heading there as soon as we arrive."

"Not we," Mace Windu stated and turned away from the island, looking at his old friend next to him. "I will take the others to the tower, but I have a job for you."

The white man with graying orange hair was confused at what he meant, but he didn't argue with his leader and listened instead. Mace explained what he was thinking to Kenobi and the older man nodded, agreeing that it was the right choice. Obi Wan held out his hand, "Then I'll see you when I get to the tower."

"Yes, good luck," Windu told his friend.

"And you as well," Obi Wan replied before turning and jumping off the moving ship. He used the force jump to soar high up in the air before flipping and doing another jump that sent him even farther away.

Meanwhile, the other ten Jedi on the ship other than Windu were making their way up topside from inside their vehicle. They looked ahead as their ship flew up towards the New Earth Goverment's council chambers.

The massive white tower covered much of the large island it was built on top of. It was a magnificent structure, and despite the common saying(though confusing to most), 'Rome wasn't built in a day,' this floating upper city in the clouds truly was. He wasn't there when it happened, but the legend of the birth of the city was well known. It was even written in the history books the schools down in the main city of Metropolis handed out to the thousands of children who lived there.

In those schools the kids of all ages were taught math, science, and history. Histories of dozens, hundreds even, of worlds were written into books, but the history of Nexus was taught by every school. The books explained how the New Earth Government brought peace and stability to an unstable world where anyone could be killed at any time by forces they couldn't comprehend. It told of the alliances made between the small regions that had been formed in the short time since everyone was sent to the world, of the regions that tried to fight against the peace and used violence to prove their points. The books referred to them as terrorists, anyone who stood against the NEG were really rebels in the eyes of the government.

Mace was thinking about all this as his ship flew up towards the center island. _I merged with Tetsuo because it was what was best for the people under my care. Now that I think back though, could I have been succumbing to the pressure of the falling regions around me? No. Back then I truly believed the self-proclaimed government was the best force to align myself with. I have seen the signs though. Over the last two years here, I have tried to ignore what my heart told me because I had a say in the Government, because I could change things through political process._ Mace's eyes narrowed and he glared up at the approaching tower. _But Obi Wan said that man was not lying, that our comrades in the Government really were slaughtering civilians in Port Royal. I will not stand for this._

The hovership landed down on the edge of the main island and Mace Windu hopped off the front, landing on the path that led to the doors. A few men in Marine uniforms ran towards their ship, "Master Windu sir, hoverships are to be docked in the hangar..." The black man waved his arm in front of the Marine's face and the man stopped talking.

"Of course it is no problem sir," the man saluted and walked back to his post, the other Marines looking around at each other nervously as five Jedi jumped up in the air and landed on either side of Windu. The eleven of them marched down the path around the tower, not looking to their sides where men were backing away and looking at them with confused and nervous looks.

They marched between marble pillars that surrounded the tower until they reached the huge double doors that led inside the chambers. Plo Koon and Kit Fisto walked forward and pushed against the doors, sending them flying open and allowing Mace to walk in the entrance trailed by his comrades on both sides. All of them looked serious and they were all frowning deeply.

"Master Windu!" a young man's voice called out of the air in mock surprise. He'd heard from many scouts that the man was returning and was not surprised at all in fact. Actually, he was waiting for them. Tetsuo had sensed the Jedi's presence ever since he entered the capital, and he was alone inside the tower as he floated down from up high in his special seat to meet the men and women who entered the room.

"Tetsuo," Mace spoke, looking up at the child floating down towards him. The kid wasn't even twenty years old, but he held more power than anyone else in this world to the Jedi's knowledge. "I have received troubling news."

"Oh?" The teenager asked with a tilt of his head. His mind blocks were too powerful for anyone to break through and the Jedi trying to read his mind were finding themselves getting violently forced back. "What news would that be?" He asked, ignoring the fact that several of the Jedi just grabbed their heads and stumbled back, pretending like he didn't know what just happened.

"We have uncovered a dark truth inside this very government. Ansem. The man is using the name of the NEG as he goes around and slaughters civilians. Just two days ago, he decimated Port Royal." Mace finished talking and the boy in the air in front of him turned around, facing away from the Jedi.

"He did, did he?" Tetsuo wondered. "For some reason Ansem never returned after his mission. I thought he had failed." The teen's voice confirmed the Jedi's suspicions and all of them felt immediately on edge.

"So you admit," Jedi Master Shaak Ti called out to the boy. She stepped forward, the strange red alien with long blue and white horns coming off the top of her head, and she questioned him, "You sent Ansem!"

"Of course," Tetsuo said. He turned and held his arms out to the side, grinning as he did. "It was well known that most of Port Royal had been ignoring our laws against weapons. The next strike was when that ship last seen attacking your own Jedi arrived at the port. And on top of all that, we got wind of a terrorist group gaining support based inside the city." The boy put his arms behind his head as he continued to float above his subordinates. "I'm guessing that's why Ansem hasn't reported back yet."

Mace Windu still had the same stern expression on his face as when he entered the room. What Tetsuo said may have been true, and those were punishable offenses, but what Obi Wan told him back on the ship was unspeakable. The older man had seen in Son Goku's mind, horrible monsters chasing and attacking defenseless people. "If that was the case," The Grand Master of the council stepped forward, "then a task force should have been sent in to investigate and arrest the terrorists. An unrestrained slaughter on one of our own cities..."

"A city that was harboring terrorists," Tetsuo interrupted as if it would make a difference in the argument.

Mace continued without pausing for the teenager's words, which made Tetsuo scowl and glare down at the man. "We are keepers of peace, spreading it to the farthest reached of the continent. A slaughter like that is not what the New Earth Government stands for... "

Tetsuo's face filled with rage, "I AM THE NEG!" Tetsuo roared down at the man. The boy's mouth twisted into a crazy smirk and he held out his arms. "This is all me! If I say those terrorists needed to be slaughtered, they needed to die!"

The Jedi Masters looked around at each other and then the sound of one loud swoosh had them all look forward to where Mace Windu had his purple lightsaber drawn and held in both hands by the hilt. "Tetsuo Shima, you are not fit to rule this government."

Everything was silent for a few seconds, with the leader of the NEG showing a genuinly shocked expression on his face. The air was so thick that several of the Jedi found themselves having trouble breathing. "Ha, hahaha, HAHAHAHA!" Tetsuo couldn't stop himself and he actually had to hold his stomach as he leaned back and cackled. The boy was wearing a long white robe and it started flapping around with a sudden bout of wind. A red cape was tied around his neck going back behind him and flapping in the sudden gust as his black hair spiked up. "Are you serious?!" Tetsuo yelled down, laughing even harder as the other ten Jedi drew their weapons as well. "You are serious! This is great!"

"Tetsuo!" A voice roared and this time Tetsuo's smile faltered for a second. Everyone in the room looked to the right just as a large hole was punched in the wall. Two men flew through the hole, with Obi-Wan Kenobi doing multiple flips as he drew his blue lightsaber and landed next to Master Windu.

"It seems you were successful," Windu told his old friend.

"More so than you I might add," Master Kenobi added as he saw how intense the room's atmosphere was at the moment.

Tetsuo looked at the man who landed down on the floor and then lifted his head up to the one who punched the hole in the wall. His eyes doubled in size at the sight of the muscular man in a tight blue costume with red boots, underwear outside his uniform, and a red cape like Tetsuo's. "Superman! Where did you come from?" The teenage leader of the government exclaimed.

"I was listening from outside," the Man of Steel stated. He had been approached by Master Kenobi a few minutes ago and requested to come to the tower. At first he was confused, but using his super hearing he listened in to most of the conversation Tetsuo had, and this was out of control. "You had potential as a leader, but you have overstepped your bounds Tetsuo."

The boy had a look of surprise and a bit of nervousness on his face, but then all at once his smile returned and he started laughing. "Oh man. You guys sure got me!" He held up his arms slowly, putting them over his head and turning his palms in towards the others. The way in which he said those words, and the strange reaction the boy was having, put every single one of the people watching him on instant alert. "You know Superman," Tetsuo said with a small grin towards the other man in a cape in the room. The two of them were floating on opposite sides of the room as each other but the boy with his arms raised was the only one smiling. "There's an old saying: keep your friends close," his eyes narrowed and he chuckled darkly, "and keep your enemies closer."

Tetsuo started to move his right arm down, and before it was even halfway across his body, Superman was flying across the room towards the child. The kid moved his body to the left and Superman's right first held out in front of him flew right past. "What's wrong old man? I know you're faster than that."

Clark Kent turned his own head back towards Tetsuo and saw the boy had a lifted leg above his own head. Tetsuo Shima slammed his leg down on top of the Krytonian's skull and Superman felt pain shoot through his body as he rocketed down into the floor faster than the Jedi could follow with their eyes.

Windu's eyes widened as he looked straight at Tetsuo and saw the boy laughing, Superman nowhere in sight and a new hole in the ground in front of them. "This is bad," Obi Wan muttered from next to the bald black man.

"Zehahaha! What gave you that idea?" The new voice in the room that was shouting at the Jedi made them all start turning the opposite direction from the boy they were staring at. When they looked behind them, their bodies shivered at the sight of the dark floor surrounding a man with a black beard, standing in front of the entrance to the council chambers.

Tetsuo lifted up his left arm and the pile of debris that was scattered around his tower lifted up in the air and started morphing back together. He slid the chunk of wall back into place where the hole was and smiled as it clicked into place. "Much better," he said, looking down at the floor where Superman was lifting an arm out of the hole and slowly pulling himself up. "What? I didn't hit you 'that' hard."

"What did, you do, to me?" Kent muttered as he staggered up to his feet. The injury to his head wasn't what really worried him, it was the fact that he felt his energy draining rapidly.

Another shady figure stepped out from behind one of the white chairs down on the floor of the tower. She had blonde hair and calmly sat down on the white chair next to her. The chairs down here were for lower members of the government who didn't get higher seats up in the council room. Right now there were several members of the council in the room, however the one floating above them all had the highest chair, and its power was seemingly going to his head. "I haven't done anything to you!" Tetsuo yelled down at the man in the red and blue costume with a large 'S' on the center of his chest. "Well, besides kick you, but I know you're stronger than that. Come on, get back up here," the boy's voice turned into a taunt, "if you can, that is."

"Superman, what's going on?" Mace Windu asked the man behind him. The black man with the purple lightsaber was glaring at Blackbeard, the man shrouded with darkness who was guarding the door and only exit to the tower.

"I don't, know," the Man of Steel growled through clenched teeth. His eyes widened as his legs trembled, his knees failing him. "This weakness," he muttered, hoping he was wrong.

"You see Kent," Tetsuo started with a smirk. "This was always meant to be for you!" He held up his arms to his sides and lifted them up motioning at everything around him. "This whole day was supposed to be it, the day Superman _rebelled._ You may have come a little early, but I was ready. I am a little disappointed by you Mace," he added with a glance over at the purple lightsaber-wielding Jedi. "If you had just left this would have gone much smoother, but now I guess I get to remove another thorn from my side." Tetsuo turned back to Superman and saw the man struggling to keep himself up, "What? Are you feeling, _weak?_ " he asked tauntingly, making the superhero down below go wide-eyed.

"So you figured it out?" A new voice said and everyone looked up high in the room where they hadn't noticed it, but someone was sitting on a white chair close to the top of the building. There was no ceiling in the tower as it was a sunny day right now, so the Jedi looked up into the sunlight coming down and were partially blinded, but they managed to make out the large figure falling out of the air and they all jumped backwards, forming a circle of the ten of them pointing in every direction with their lightsabers.

Only one person wasn't able to dodge, and it was the one the falling person was aiming for anyway. As the huge green robot came into clear vision, it clearly had a leg extended down below it and the Jedi watched in shock as it stomped down on Superman's back while the superhero tried to dodge. "I thought you were smarter than this, Clark Kent." The man inside the robot costume spoke in a low voice and the glass case on the front of the robot's chest opened up.

The machine had two large legs and big green arms that were balled into tight, powerful looking fists. The back of its body looked like very thick armor and it had jets at the bottom of its back showing it had flight propulsion as well. The machine stomped down and squished its foot around on Superman's back some more and the Jedi weren't going to stand for it.

One of them made to move forward, but the green skinned Jedi froze as another person stepped out from behind a chair. This one was a teenager who looked around the age of the boy floating up in the air, only with shorter black hair and a few inches taller than the boy in the cape. Also, this figure was wearing all black and had a calm collected grin on his face unlike Tetsuo's crazy smile. The man waved his arm in front of his face and commanded the Jedi in a loud voice, "Stop your Jedi brethren from interfering." As he commanded it, both of his eyes seemed to glow red for a few seconds.

Kit Fisto's eyes glowed red for a second and then he jumped forward, turning around and standing in between the large robot and the other Jedi. Lelouch Lamperouge grinned as the green alien Jedi with tentacles all over his face did as he commanded. _Just like everyone else,_ Lelouch thought with a chuckle as he looked back over to their leader who was toying with Superman.

"Luthor," Superman growled at the man on top of him. "I never expected to see you in this world."

"Well that was stupid of you," Lex Luthor said to the man beneath his boot. "In this world, you have to be prepared for everything."

"That's right," a dark voice said, a man in a black and orange mask casually walking out from behind another chair. The Jedi were stunned they didn't notice any of these presences in the room, and even more shocked that they seemed to be laying in wait for them. They thought they were surprising Tetsuo with their sudden arrival, but not only did the boy expect them, apparently he was waiting for Superman as well.

"Master Fitso!" Shaak Ti yelled at her comrade who was standing in her way from assisting Superman. "What are you doing?!"

"Stopping you from interfering," he said calmly as he lifted up his green lightsaber. The green skinned Jedi didn't sound alarmed at his own words, and he looked completely normal, but what he was saying made no sense.

 _This is bad,_ Master Windu thought as he looked around at more shadowy figures coming out of nowhere.

"Haha, this _is_ bad, for you Master Windu." Tetsuo yelled down to the man whose mind he read. "Today marks a new age in the history of Nexus!" The boy lifted his arms, "I think this is how it'll be written in the textbooks: _And the Jedi Order rose up against the NEG, in an attempt to take complete control of the world. In an epic battle, our hero Superman defeated them, but his injuries were too severe._ Let's say it was you Master Windu who inflicted the fatal wound."

Every single one of the evil-looking figures in the room reached into their back pockets and pulled something out that they held in front of them. The green glowing crystals confirmed Superman's fears and he glared up at the man standing on top of him. Luthor pulled his foot back and stepped out of his large machine. "This time, Kent, you lose."

"Destroy the crystals!" Mace Windu yelled suddenly, surprising everyone in the room as he held his arm out towards the blonde haired girl sitting on the white chair on his right. Annie tried to hold into the crystal of Kryptonite, but it was pulled away from her with the Force and shot across the room to Master Windu who sliced it up with his purple lightsaber.

All of the Jedi rose up their arms and used the force to separate the crystals from the half dozen enemies around the room. "Stop them!" Luther shouted, looking back and seeing his precious Kryptonite flying towards the Jedi.

All of the crystals suddenly stopped in mid-flight and then flew straight up in the air. "Well duh," Tetsuo said with a chuckle. "I just wanted them to think for a second they had a small chance of surviving. That way I could see those looks on their faces they're displaying now I so much wanted to see."

The looks of despair over the Jedi's faces couldn't be hidden as the boy lowered the crystals down in front of Luthor between him and Superman. Shaak Ti wasn't going to wait and longer and she jumped up in the air, twirling her lightsaber around and getting ready to throw it down at their enemy.

"Stay in formation!" Windu yelled up to her, but he went wide-eyed as he looked up and saw Master Fitso jumping up and swiping. The green man soared past his good friend and ally, and then Master Shaak Ti coughed up blood as her body split in half horizontally, the lightsaber falling out of her hand and losing its glow.

"No!" A Jedi on the other side of the circle from Luthor shouted, looking over his shoulder at his friend who was dying as she fell.

"Shouldn't have turned around," a voice whispered in his ear. The young Jedi started turning back and stared in horror at the glowing light forming the shape of a man in front of him. The man's hairy face appeared first and two glowing arms moved forward faster than the two Jedi closest to him could follow. Blackbeard's arms glowed bright for a few seconds and then thin yellow beams shot out of them and through the Jedi's hearts.

"Fight back!" Grand Master Windu shouted as their defensive formation crumbled and all they had now was the chance to win on the offensive.

Luthor meanwhile, reached forward and grabbed one of the green crystals floating above Superman. The glowing green objects had the Man of Steel down on his knees, trying to crawl forward as the normal human behind him slowly walked forward. Lex had stepped out of his robot suit completely, but he wasn't worried. "You're even weaker than a normal human child as you are now." Lex reached back behind him and grabbed a hilt of a dagger he had on his belt. He drew it fast and made a loud _**shing**_ noise as he swiped it in front of him and then clanked it against the Kryptonite crystal. "Now Superman, are you ready?" He bent down and tilted Superman's head back, pulling his bottom jaw down and shoving the green crystal into Superman's mouth.

Tetsuo was looking down from above and the boy's smile stretched across his face as he looked down and watched the various members of the Underworld eliminate the annoying Jedi. Master Windu jumped up in the air, the leader of the Jedi soaring straight towards Tetsuo.

The teenager didn't lift up his arms, but he narrowed his eyes at Windu and the Jedi stopped flying towards him, freezing in midair instead, unable to move even an inch. "Is this what you wanted?!" Mace shouted at the boy, surprising Tetsuo with his sudden words. "What happened to peace? Was that all a lie?!" The Jedi yelled at the kid.

"No," Tetsuo said, shaking his head. "But any who stand in my way are in the way of the peace I seek." He smiled and the lightsaber in Mace's hand sank back into the hilt, right before the hilt broke into ten pieces and scattered across the room. "Don't blame me for what is happening to your comrades right now." He and Windu looked down as Obi Wan cut down Kit Fisto with a look of sorrow on his face in order to saving Master Plo Koon, but the two of them didn't last any longer as some lizard-looking creature appeared out of nowhere and snapped their necks.

Cooler grinned at the two humans he killed and then sighed. _They weren't much of a challenge,_ he thought. Oddly enough however, when he snapped the old man's neck, his body disappeared. It didn't really matter to him though and he looked up instead at the boy he really wanted to fight.

Tetsuo flew forward so he was right in front of Master Windu. "This is all your fault for not obeying..." Mace slammed his head forward and headbutted the boy who wasn't expecting it and reared back, reaching up and grabbing his nose. "You did it now," Tetsuo growled, the building shaking as he flew back forward and grabbed Windu in a bear hug.

The teenager shot out of the ceiling of the tower in a millisecond and flew a hundred miles up in the air in two more seconds. Windu was moving too fast and he was already at a loss of breath, but as he tried to breath in, his cheeks turned purple instead and he gasped for air. "What?" Tetsuo asked the man, though Windu could no longer hear him in the emptiness of space. "Do you need to breath? All you need to do is say so," he waited for Windu's response, but the Jedi couldn't breath in space and he gasped a few more times as his face turned purple and then blue, and then his eyes rolled back and Tetsuo felt the last of his life drain from him.

"Too bad," the teen muttered, an insane grin spreading on his face. "The hero Superman tried to capture the insurgency's leader alive, but his attacks were too strong. There was no trace of Master Windu's body anywhere." Tetsuo kicked Mace and the black man flew up in the sky at amazing speeds until he hit the barrier.

Tetsuo's eyes narrowed and he glared at the very thin purple veil that illuminated as Mace's body collided with it. _Surrounding all of Nexus, too strong for even I to break through_. The boy closed his eyes and frowned, _One day I'll break out of this place, just to prove I can,_ he grinned and started laughing as he flew back down out of the sky.

The teenager shot all the way back to his floating city and entered the thin white translucent dome around Metropolis, suddenly feeling all the powers inside it again. He could still feel a bit of Superman's strength and groaned, "What is taking Luthor so long? Guess he wanted to gloat a little."

When the boy arrived back down in the tower, none of the Jedi remained, well, alive that is. He looked around at his allies and started chuckling, then turned his attention to Luthor who had his dagger pressed up against Superman's throat. It wasn't Luthor who was stalling though, Clark Kent was speaking and everyone was looking over at him with concerned looks. Tetsuo flew over to Superman and Luthor and he floated above them as the Man of Steel kept talking despite the chunk of glowing green rock in his mouth.

"...they will stop you. Unlike me, they won't fail. Son Goku, his son, Vegeta, and Trunks, the Saiyans will take down this government and the Underworld." The man in the red and blue costume managed to even chuckle as blood dripped down his neck from where Lex was lightly pressing the blade. "I made a mistake following you Tetsuo, but I had faith you would be able to change. Trunks said he could change you, he really believed in you."

Luthor had enough and dragged the blade across Superman's throat. His skin was soft with the chunk of Kryptonite lodged in his mouth. The leader of the Underworld calmly dug deeper in and cut back and forth, then he pulled back and kept sawing until Superman's head was off of his body. "Cooler if you would," the white man in a business suit asked calmly as he threw the head over his shoulder.

The purple alien grinned and lifted up his left hand. A ball of blue light formed on its palm and shot forward, incinerating the man's head in an explosion that had half the room smirking and the other half fearing Cooler's strength.

"Good," Lex said and lifted up his right arm, wiping the blood on his dagger on his sleeve then turning the blade and wiping the other side of it as well. He put the blade back behind him and slid it into his sheath.

"Hahaha! We did it!" Tetsuo laughed and did a backflip in midair. He never felt so free in his own castle. "AHAHAHA!" His crazy laughs were contagious and the Underworld villains down below him couldn't stop but grin at the destruction of one of their most dangerous enemies.

A man glared over from the darkness of the room. He didn't come out during the attack, despite being invited. The tall man in the Marine Admiral jacket turned around and looked away from the carnage inside. The snarl on his face was masked in the shadows; he glowered at their celebration, but stayed silent.

Sakazuki was deep in thought. His sense of absolute justice told him that all who opposed the government were evil. Yet for some reason, he couldn't step out and attack the Jedi who were in outright rebellion towards the NEG. What Tetsuo explained to them happened to Port Royal worked in accordance with what he believed in, as those harboring the terrorists were just as guilty as the Anti-NEG league in his eyes. But still, seeing the Jedi Council and Superman, getting killed by villains like Blackbeard, it made him sick to his stomach.

In the center of the room, the various figures of the Underworld were moving together and getting in a circle beneath Tetsuo. They were all staring down at Superman's body, still thinking about his last words. "He had a point," Luthor started, lifting his head up to look at the boy leader. "The Saiyans are the biggest threat to us now. With a plan very similar to this Trunks can be disposed..."

"Trunks will not be harmed," Tetsuo stated and glared down at Luthor. "He is our ally."

The bald man didn't back down and started walking towards his robot suit. He climbed up into the glass cockpit and allowed the contraption to close him inside. "He's never been compliant like the others." Luthor told the teen, "That man does what he wants, and he'll turn on you if he learns of this."

Tetsuo growled down at the man in his robot suit and the ground started to tremble. "I will convince him of their treachery."

"I hope you can," Luthor stated coolly. "However, do not let your personal feelings towards him dissuade you from doing what is necessary. When the time comes..."

" _If_ the time comes," Tetsuo corrected him. "But for now he is an ally and an important part of the New Earth Government. That's the end of the matter," Tetsuo darted his eyes around the leaders of the Underworld daring one of them to argue with him. "I'm in charge, don't forget it Luthor."

"That you are," the man said calmly, turning his robot suit and walking away. Tetsuo tried to read Luthor's mind while the man walked off, but his robot armor somehow blocked out Tetsuo's telepathy. The boy growled, unable to hear Luthor as the man walked away, thinking to himself smugly, _At least, for now._

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS AGO (FD + 688)**

"You have ten minutes," the guard at the electric gate stated with a smirk on his face.

The three figures standing in a triangle formation in front of the large man looked up at him in surprise. The girl with short black hair in the front opened her mouth and exclaimed, "What?! Since when has that been a rule?"

"Since I got bored of waiting all day for you people to have your little chats," the man remarked snidely to her. "Besides, no one needs to be visiting these criminals. They're scum."

"Eren never did anything wrong!" His sister shouted at the guard who frowned at her. She pointed an accusatory finger at him, "He's only in here because you're afraid of him."

The large man glared down at her and said coldly, "I'm not afraid of anyone. Now you only have five minutes."

Mikasa's eyes turned huge and she was about to shout how that wasn't fair, but luckily the man behind her on her left grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her. "Accept it Ackerman," the man with her black hair and equally dark eyes stated. He avoided looking at the guard as to not piss the man off, but this girl was not being as smart. "Thank you," Levi said to the large man.

The guard just grunted in response and put his hand on a panel next to him. The high-tech panel scanned his hand and the three people standing behind him looked at each other and nodded. A blonde haired boy the same age as Mikasa standing behind her on her right was staring at the security panel and then analyzed it as the lines of electricity running from the ceiling to the floor, looking like bars to a cage, disappeared.

The guard looked at the group as they walked through and he chuckled, "We're two hundred meters underground. Don't even think about trying anything, your little titan buddy in there isn't getting out anytime soon."

"Eren's a human," the blonde boy stated as he walked through the open gateway. He didn't even look up at the guard, he just said what he needed to say and kept going. Armin had made the trip enough times to know how to get to where they were keeping his friend.

"Sure, right now he is," the guard said as he followed them inside. The man was burly and bald, he looked pretty tough too so they tried to avoid looking at him funny while they were all unarmed and he had that huge sword on his back. "But as soon as he gets angry," the man continued and shook his head, "he'll transform, and up above he'd put the entire city in danger. Justice is absolute. He stays down here, human or not."

Mikasa and Levi were silent as they walked down the corridor and turned right into a dimly lit path that stretched farther than they could see in their current lighting. Luckily for them, Eren's was the third cage in the room.

The group of four walked past the first cage where a huge bald figure that looked like a troll was chained to the back wall with an extra large power reducing collar around its fat meaty neck. It growled at the soldiers and the guard as they walked by, but trying to make a menacing look when trapped in such a way was hard.

The second prisoner seemed to understand that futility and was lying down sadly on the floor of his jail cell. The large, smooth skinned, purple beast curled its neck in to keep itself warm, "Mmm," the slender dragon whimpered and opened its eyes a little at the sight of people walking by. However, they seemed not to be the ones he was looking for and the big purple monster yawned and lowered its head again.

Finally they walked to the third cage where Eren was chained by legs and arms to the floor in the center of the room. He had sharp spikes around him on every side so that if he transformed he would be impaled immediately.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed when she looked at the injured boy inside the cage. He was in nothing but a small rag that covered his waist. The older man who came in with the two kids was going to tell Mikasa to stop, but looking at Eren made his blood boil and he darted his eyes to the left where the large guard was smirking at them.

"He looked better than this the last time we were here," Levi stated calmly as he glanced at the taller man.

The guard shrugged, "I get bored being stuck down here all day."

Mikasa turned around and glared at the despicable man with a look that showed she'd have no problem murdering him right now. "Hahaha," the man narrowed his eyes back at her, "what's with that look, girl?"

"Ackerman, we don't have time for this," Levi warned the girl next to him.

Mikasa still looked like she was going to snap at this exact moment, but a voice behind her stopped her in her tracks, "Mi-kasa," a weak voice whispered. The group of three visitors turned back to the cage and looked inside where the boy on his knees was moving. His head nodded a few times and then slowly lifted up to look at his comrades.

"Eren!" Armin shouted and ran up to the bars, grabbing onto them. As soon as his hands touched, his body felt tingly for a split second and then screamed out in pain. "Ahhh!" the blonde boy screamed.

"Armin!" Eren shouted out of his cage, finally finding his voice at the sight of his friend getting injured.

The guard started laughing again and held his arms up, "Oh, did I forget to mention? We had Vegapunk upgrade the cages after the last escape attempt. I'd be careful."

Mikasa growled a deep guttural noise from the bottom of her throat. _I am going to kill this man, I swear it._ She managed to control herself for the moment though and looked back at her brother. _I only have a few minutes,_ she thought and stepped forward, getting down on her knees and leaning as close to the bars as she could without touching them. "How are you Eren?"

The green eyed boy on the other side of the bars looked into his sister's eyes, "I thought I said to stop coming here," Eren growled at her.

"Eren," Mikasa whispered.

"Metropolis is safe with me down here, just forget about me already and get out of here." Eren shook his head angrily and clenched his eyes shut, "I don't want you to visit me in this horrible place anymore."

"But they arrested you for no reason," Armin exclaimed and moved closer to the bars. He was still a little farther back than Mikasa considering he just got shocked by those bars, but closer than most recently electrocuted people would get. "You hadn't transformed once since we entered the city, but they put you down here anyway!"

"It doesn't matter," Eren repeated and slammed himself forward. All the chains gave him very little wiggle room, but he managed to push his head forward and glare at his friend. "As long as you're safe, I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're both alright."

"We're not alright though," Armin said and shook his head. "It wasn't long after they took you that our weapons were taken too. Our 3D maneuvering gear, our swords, we have nothing to protect ourselves."

Eren's eyes opened wide in surprise. The guard outside the cage with his friends chuckled, "What need have you for weapons when I'm here to protect you?" He grinned ahead at the group and made the defenseless former-soldiers grimace and grind their teeth.

The black haired prisoner hated that his friends were helpless now, but it was safe inside Metropolis. "I don't need any help. I just want you to be safe." Eren knew he could control his titan power, and he tried convincing the council of his ability to several times. However, a few people in the highest part of the government could see his past, some of them could read his mind, and they knew he had been a loose cannon before. Besides, he doubted even without those powers, the NEG would have locked him away anyway. A power nullifier wouldn't work on him as one wouldn't fit on his titan form and his human form together.

The boy's former Captain frowned at the submissive kid inside the cage, "Eren Jaeger, if that is all you wish for, then you can just rot away inside this prison for all I care."

"Captain Levi!" Armin yelled, spinning around fast and glaring at the older man behind him. "What are you saying? You want to leave Eren down here? If this is how bad he looks now, it won't be long until he's dead!"

"Then he'll die," Levi said calmly.

Without any warning, Armin punched at Levi and slammed the Captain square in the face. Levi got thrown back and he stumbled backwards a few feet as Armin made a painful face and shook his right hand, still glaring at Levi though. "Take that back!"

"Armin! Captain Levi!" Eren shouted out of the cage. Armin charged at the older man again and punched, but Levi ducked under it and elbowed the younger boy in the gut. Eren watched this and thought Armin would pass out immediately, but somehow in the time since he'd been stuck in prison, Armin must have gotten a lot stronger, because he took the elbow from the Captain and lost his breath, but jumped right back up and punched him.

 _This doesn't make any sense,_ Eren thought as Levi was supposedly caught off guard by another punch and hit in the chest hard enough to tumble backwards. Armin dove and landed on top of the Captain, and the guard was watching with a broad smirk on his face, enjoying the hate between these friends. _How is Armin standing up to the Captain, unless,_ Eren's eyes went wide and he looked down to the edge of the cage. _They aren't fighting for real at all,_ he realized as he saw Mikasa staring straight at him, paying no attention to the now obviously fake fight behind her.

"Listen close Eren," the girl whispered to him while Armin screamed something at Levi and punched him again, causing the guard to laugh loudly at the most entertaining thing he'd seen in a while. Mikasa continued in a low tone uninterrupted, "We're not going to let the NEG have their way any longer. It isn't just us either. Soon there's going to be an uprising in the capital, and when it comes, you have to be ready." She had a completely serious look on her face and Eren was shocked they were actually planning on going up against the government to get him out of here. "So no more pitying yourself, and no more giving up. When the time comes, we'll need your help. Be ready Eren. The plan relies on you."

"Hey, break it up already," the guard lifted Armin up by one hand off of Levi and tossed him across the cell block where he rolled across the floor. "Haha, no fighting."

Levi wiped off some dirt on his clothes and then stood up, not looking at all as injured as he was looking a few seconds ago when facing Armin. The guard had a surprised look on his face at seeing Levi stand up so casually. "Is that a new rule? Or were you just ignoring it for the last minute?" Levi questioned.

The large man clenched his fists and growled, but then smirked instead, "Time's up."

He thought he'd get a good reaction out of the black haired man, but for the first time, Levi grinned. "That's fine. We're done here. Let's go Ackerman."

The girl kneeling in front of the electric bars nodded her head and stood up. She looked back at Eren one more time and said loudly enough for the guard to hear, "Then this is the last time I'll come to see you. Goodbye," her voice softened, "Eren." The girl turned from him and walked after Levi. She leaned down and helped Armin up to his feet, the bruised blonde kid hurting from getting thrown so far.

Armin was using Mikasa's shoulder to help keep himself sturdy, and he whispered into her ear as they walked away, "Did it work?"

"He'll be ready. The first part of your plan is ready Armin, now what?" Mikasa looked at the kid next to her and he looked ahead determinedly.

"Now, we need to find ourselves some allies," he said. The boy looked to his right as they passed the first cages in the hall again, "I'm sure there are more people like us. We just need to find them."

Levi glanced back over his shoulder at the guard who looked like he lifted Armin without using even a small fraction of his strength. "It'll be tough," the Captain stated quietly enough to keep the guard from overhearing, "but we'll get Jaeger back. Anything else that happens as a consequence, well, it's the government's own damn fault."

* * *

 **A/N Whoa! Superman! The Jedi! The dark side of the New Earth Government is revealed, but instead of putting a stop to it, the good members of the NEG face their destruction. Tetsuo has allied himself fully with the Underworld, but what are Luthor and the others' true plans? With the Saiyans and their comrades going around destroying Underworld bases, how much longer will they be able to act freely inside NEG land? And for the final scene, it may seem a little out of place but it was a good addition to show the other dark parts of the NEG. Well, I hope you enjoyed the bloody chapter, and leave a review below telling me what you thought, (unless you want to argue about Superman dying too soon, in which case sorry, but deal with it XD). Here's a list:**

 **Code Geass: Lelouch**

 **DC: Superman, Lex Luthor, Metropolis**

 **Teen Titans: Slade**

 **Attack on Titan: Annie, Eren, Mikasa, Armin**

 **One Punch Man: Hammerhead (the bald jail guard)**

 **Star Wars: Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, Jedi**

 **DBZ: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Cooler**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **One Piece: Blackbeard, Marines, Sakazuki (Akainu)**


	28. Nexus 9-0 A New Face

**A/N The Underworld bases are falling one by one, while in the NEG headquarters some influential figures have fallen. And now... a new important face enters the fray. One many thought had died on the sixth day, and many others believed died much later... on the fall of Konoha.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Street Fighter, Sword Art Online, or DBZ.**

 **Nexus 9.0**

 _Everything was dark when he awoke._ _ **What happened to me? Where am I?**_ _The boy with black hair all messed up over his head groggily opened up his eyes._ _ **Too bright-**_ _Sunlight poured through the cracks of his eyelids and he closed them right away._ _ **My chest hurts... oh yeah, that bear guy hit me. I must have disappeared like that green haired guy. So... am I dead?**_

 _The sixteen year old opened up his eyes and ignored the bright sunlight this time. Actually, it didn't seem as bright as it was before. Something was hovering over his face casting a shadow over him that blocked out the light. His eyes opened wider and he saw the face of the person looking down at him. It was the most beautiful face he'd ever seen._ _ **Guess I am dead.**_ _He closed his eyes again with a deep sigh._

 _"Hey!" the girl with long orangish brown hair knocked him on the side of the head with her hand. "Get up sleepyhead."_

 _The teenager opened back up his eyes with a look of shock on his face. "What?!" He sat up fast and looked around him, seeing a few other people standing at the edge of a small crater he was lying in. He looked back ahead at the girl directly in front of him, "It can't be..." he whispered as she smiled wide at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Tears were forming in his own as well, "You're really here. As-"_

 _ **CRASH!**_ The entire room shook violently, shaking some people from very nice dreams.

"What's going on?" The lump on the top bunk, which was actually a young man, muttered in annoyance as he groggily awoke. The first thing that popped up above the blankets was his face. He had scars on the middle of both cheeks going horizontally, short black hair that stuck up in scattered areas from his bad bed head, and a fuzzy black beard that wrapped around his mouth in a nice goatee and covered the bottom halves of both his cheeks.

"Are you stupid?!" The man at the edge of his bed shouted at him. The two of them lived in the same room and knew each other from around the base. They weren't necessarily friends but more like roommates. The guy pointed up at the red light that flashed again above them, "We're under attack! Get ready and let's go!"

The teenager on the top bunk finally realized what all the commotion was about and he snapped upright. He looked around the hallway full of people already out of bed and he groaned. _What the Hell? They told us all that shit about how far beneath the ground we are, and how impossible it is for them to sense us, just for this to happen?!_

The room shook again making the teen grab onto both sides of his bed to keep himself in place. A few chunks of ceiling fell far to his right and he moaned in annoyance.

"Hey!" The guy with glasses who jumped off the bottom bunk and started leaving again shouted back. The teen was still sitting in bed but most people had already gotten out of the room. The boy made eye contact with the short man and the guy shouted, "Hurry the fuck up, Kirito!"

* * *

"This definitely seems like an Underworld base," Son Goku stated while scratching the top of his head. "I wonder where everyone is?"

There was an opening above him that let in a little bit of light from the night sky. Nexus had two moons of equal size that both gave off a decent amount of light. They had strange cycles because of the different suns, but tonight they were both almost completely full.

Moonlight shone through the hole Goku blasted in the roof of this place. However, he didn't see anyone around him in this large room. He formed a ball of yellow ki on his right hand and shone it around himself. There were tables and chairs all around, along with counters that looked like they were used to serve food. "Ooh! A cafeteria huh?"

The Saiyan warrior who had black spiky hair pointed out in every direction, lowered himself to the floor of this underground base. He turned right towards the nearest counter, but he didn't see anything to eat still out there. The man with coal black eyes paused for a second. He swatted his left hand to the side and knocked a person across the room into three different tables that the guy smashed through.

Immediately, Goku felt a hundred distressed ki's around him. "You did very well hiding you energies," the third class Saiyan stated. His words caused the distressed powers get even more worried and he could feel the spike in fear. "But I know you're here now. I would like to ask you to give yourselves up. If you don't," for the first time since breaking through the roof, Son Goku stopped smiling.

His expression had been totally carefree and happy up until this point, but at the serious face he made right now, his enemies became afraid. He wasn't covered in an aura or anything, but the men in the base could feel the powerful energy emanating off of him nonetheless.

"Don't mess with us!" a man shouted, bravely taking a step forward out of the darkness. "We have been trained by the strongest martial artist in the Underworld!" The man's voice was low and full of pride as he shouted at the invader. "This elite base is full of the strongest warriors, all personally trained by Master Akuma himself! Tremble before our power!" A lot of the men in the room were nervous at first about this man who came floating down into their base, but after their comrade's speech they were all fired up.

"RaaaaAAAAA!" the men shouted, getting louder as they did. Goku looked around noticing the walls of the base shaking but showing no sign of crumbling. _Looks like I don't have to be worried about this place caving in._ His mouth turned back into a smile, _Strongest warriors huh? Wonder if I'll be able to stick with the plan?_

Dozens of buff men, most of whom had wide figures, dove out from behind overturned tables, walls, and from shadows in the ceiling. The Saiyan warrior leaned left, right, forward and back, he even had to duck to dodge a swipe coming from point blank. He hadn't moved his feet once since the start of the assault, but one of the men noticed this, smashing down his fists on the ground behind Goku. The man punched with all his strength and cracked the ground, causing the spiky haired Saiyan to take a step to hold his balance.

"Nice move," Goku said while lifting up an arm, catching a fist of a man who tried to take advantage of him being off balance. However, Goku didn't need to floor for balance, he could fly. As the floor shifted beneath him, he lifted up a little and his feet were now hovering a few inches off the ground. "Let's see," he started, tossing the man whose hand he had grabbed into the side wall. "I guess I can do this in the dark."

He was thinking about lighting the room up, but these men seemed to be highly trained even in the dark. _It might be more challenging this way,_ the man with black spiky hair thought. Although he could sense their energies, he still used his eyes in battle far too often for his tastes, so using his other senses here would be good training. He felt a man approaching him, but when the guy was still several yards away, he felt the wind parting above his head.

Goku reached up a hand and caught the very long blade coming down towards his skull. As he did, he turned sideways to dodge a man tackling at him, then yoinked the blade. The other man holding the hilt had a good grip on it and instead of letting go, he was hoisted off the ground as well. Goku flicked the man and his weapon up to the left where a man had jumped up and was roaring as he came down, likely with a weapon in his hand.

Two men were swinging some types of weapons at him, doing a good job of one swiping low and the other high. Goku smirked and spun in midair, turning his body sideways, allowing both blades to pass him, one under and one above. Then he shoved out his hands and sent medium sized kiai blasts towards both men who swiped at him. The gusts of wind slammed into the men's chests and sent them careening backwards where they plowed through several other men before crashing into the wall.

A sweatdrop rolled down the right side of Goku's face as he felt several of the fighters get knocked out. _The strongest in the Underworld? It sure doesn't feel like it._ "Are you guys trying?" he asked. As he finished speaking, he lifted up his hands and caught two arrows heading for his forehead. The men who fired them were thinking that Goku was about to eat his words, but they started backing up in fear seeing that he caught the arrows in mid-flight.

A man who seemed like he was a little stronger than the rest was charging at Goku from behind. The Saiyan warrior stomped down on the ground as the man was swinging, causing the floor right under his feet to crack. The man punched, but Goku didn't even have to dodge as his fist flew just right of his muscular body. This man did not try for another attack, instead he flipped backwards and finally Goku thought he might have a decent opponent.

The guy knew that his missing was no mistake. His opponent had stepped on the ground just hard enough to make him miss by a very small amount. That meant that the man was holding back, a lot, and he was treating them like ants that he didn't want to use too much power on. Goku was a little excited, but he sighed as the slightly stronger guy backed up into a wall, fear taking over.

"What is going on here?" a menacing voice growled. Goku felt a strong person walk into the room near a crowd of other fighters. The man was clearly much stronger than the rest of the subordinates around the room. As proof, the guy he held up his hands, shooting flames up at torches on the walls. His fire wrapped around the room and illuminated the cafeteria.

"Oooh," Goku looked around and before he never really noticed how large this room was. There weren't any walls behind him or on his left or right. Instead there were pillars holding up the ceiling, but the base seemed to stretch endlessly in every direction except forward where his opponent had just walked out of. The Saiyan looked around and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile at the sight of twenty men lying on the ground unconscious or moaning in pain.

He looked back forward at the jacked man with dark orange hair. He was wearing a dark blue gi and the power Goku sensed from him was of a true martial artist, though a very evil one at that. The Saiyan made a straight face, "Before we fight, I need to know. Did you have any involvement with the attack on Pao?"

"You, are strong," the man stated. He completely ignored Goku's question, and instead his body became covered in blood-red light. His men started scurrying away from him, running back to watch from a safe distance as Akuma powered up. His orangish hair turned dark blood red to match his aura, and his eyes glowed white as he snarled furiously. "But I. Am. Strongest!"

The red aura exploded outwards a dozen times and he flew forward. He disappeared from the sights of almost everyone in the room. Even Goku opened his mouth a little in surprise as he lifted up his right arm. Akuma appeared on his right side mid-swing with a kick, but twisted in midair and slammed his other foot down on top of Goku's head. It was the first time the intruder had been hit by an attack since entering the base, making the other men cheer that their boss was winning.

Goku crashed down ino the floor, but rolled to his right as the enemy came down with another kick. The Saiyan kicked up both legs and punched down at the fighter who crossed his arms, blocking the punch. The black haired man was surprised his opponent didn't even flinch when he punched him in the arms. Normally, people who thought they could block him instead of dodging wound up breaking both arms. He wasn't too surprised after feeling the man's energy, but it was still interesting.

Akuma kicked up at the Saiyan who turned and caught the leg, but it was a feint anyway as Akuma was punching with his left fist. Goku didn't have a tight grip on the leg though, as he was expecting the feint, only using his catch to push the leg higher up and make the following punch hit him in the arm instead of his side where the enemy was aiming. Akuma's glowing white eyes widened as he realized how quickly Goku must have thought to make that decision on the spot, but being distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice the incoming right fist that slammed into his back.

He could have sworn the enemy was still in front of him, but as he was thrown forward into Goku, he flew right through the man's afterimage. Goku had appeared behind him and punched with the majority of his strength that he could muster at this power. Akuma hit the floor and bounced, then bounced again, he crashed into a steel pillar holding the room up, but smashed straight through that as well. Finally as he was skidding on the floor past it, he dug his hand in the ground and tossed himself to his feet, though still skidding backwards.

When he hit the next pillar, he jumped up and pressed his feet against it. His legs bent down, the momentum from Goku's punch still pushing against him, but that only worked to his advantage as he bent his legs further and further, cracking the pillar a little as he prepared to shoot off of it. Goku stared across a half mile of the room where the man was preparing for a punch. His eyes widened as he couldn't even follow the man as he shot off the pillar. Akuma's legs unbent and he shot across the quarter mile in less than a second, slamming his fist into Goku. He smirked as his fist was connecting, but it was too soon as he passed right through him.

"Falling for the same trick twice," Goku said disappointedly from five feet away, as Akuma kept flying past him. He lifted up his knee where he knew the man would be, having already started lifting it the millisecond he saw Akuma's legs start unbending on the pillar. His knee slammed into the blur right in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him while sending him flying straight into the ceiling.

Every soldier in the room gasped. They didn't know what happened, but the intruder was still standing and there was a hole in the ceiling. "B-Boss," one of them whispered.

Goku continued staring up, as when he thought the man's energy would start going down, it tripled and rose to new heights. Sparks of blue energy came out of the hole in the ceiling, as a voice roared, "You will be a good fight. But I alone, have mastered the art of combat!" The ceiling exploded around Akuma and inside was no longer the human that entered. This man looked like a demon.

His gi was ripped down to the waist as his body had become more muscular. His skin turned blackish blue, with a dark purple aura emanating off him. His hair had spiked up and was now glowing white, which matched with his red eyes made him look like truly the horrible monster.

"The Destroyer of Heaven," a man whispered in terror, remembering the last time the boss pulled this out. "Oni..." he turned tail and sprinted for the door back into the barracks.

The blue skinned man looked down at Goku, ignoring the screaming fools who believed they knew his full martial arts. He spoke in a voice that reverberated around the huge room, "This is the end!" Six balls of yellow glowing light circled around him, and then wind started wrapping itself around his legs moving faster and faster like a tornado. Goku scratched the back of his head wondering if he really would be able to do this.

The monster disappeared. Goku watched as the tornado flew his direction, but the wind couldn't even keep up with the man inside who came up behind the Saiyan and punched towards the back of his head. He was midway through the punch when he kicked backwards right into Goku's open palm. "Guess it won't work three times huh?" the Saiyan asked as his after-image faded in front of Oni.

Akuma's transformed form growled that his kick was stopped by this man's bare hand, but Goku was pushing very hard back into him. Oni seemed to realize this and roared, kicking back again. This time when Goku blocked, his arm was pushed out of the way, and the force from the kick cracked the ground in a large ravine that shattered a mile to the right until it hit whatever wall was down there. The ground lowered its elevation about fifty feet on one side of the crack, the kick literally breaking the earth below it.

 _Strong!_ Goku thought, right before the man's face reappeared directly in front of his. _Fast!_ The man punched Goku several times in the chest before the Saiyan lifted up a fist and punched him in the bottom jaw. The punch didn't slow Oni down at all, the monster snapping his head back down with menacing eyes that he glared into Goku's with. The muscular blue man stuck out a hand in front of Goku's face. The Saiyan warrior could feel the aura being gathered there, but he didn't move in time as a huge purple blast of energy slammed into his face. The blast exploded sending the warrior flying backwards while Akuma gave chase.

"Rrggg," Goku growled, opening his eyes as he flew back. "Kaioken!" His body became engulfed in red light and he stopped flying backwards, spinning in midair and kicking down at the man next to him. Oni pushed the kick aside with one hand, then punched forward with the other, sending Goku flying even further back into the wall, where he continued pushing back through solid ground for at least another three miles by his guess.

 _Oh man,_ Goku thought as he finally stopped moving. He could feel the man's power coming his way even as he lay covered in tons of rubble. _I didn't want to use it today. That was the goal,_ he frowned, while his energy rose a hundred times. His hair turned gold, his muscles bulked up, the ground around him shattered into tiny pieces that were disintegrated by his intense aura. His eyes were a lighter color now, but they were much darker as the Super Saiyan glared back through the rubble to where he could feel his foe approaching.

The muscular man flying towards him through the ground was completely black now, his blue skin darkening as he could feel his enemy getting stronger as well. His entire body was dark except for his fists that were glowing red, his red veins visible up his arms as they seemed to be overheating. His glowing white hair was pulsing light blue light and his strength reached higher than ever as he pulled back his fist. Goku was frowning inside his aura, but he lifted up his teal and green eyes a little. _Could still be a little fun,_ he thought as he rose a palm. No one was in sight yet, but in the next second a red streak of light full of darkness collided with him making a giant orange shockwave that rippled across the underground. Hundreds of pillars broke at the same time, the supports holding up the huge underground base shattering.

It wasn't just the pillars though, up on the surface, it was like an earthquake had just destroyed all foundation of the ground. This base was underneath a valley amidst a mountain range, and several mountains were now tilted wrong directions. People in towns in the distance could feel the shaking, running outside to avoid their houses falling on them.

Only a few miles from the explosion, Kirito was shouting at the terrified men around him. "Get out of the base!" he yelled at them all. "It's coming down on us!"

"The exit is blocked!" a man yelled back at Kirito. The eighteen year old figured maybe they could get out through the hole the invader made in the roof, but that wasn't very wide to start with and had filled in from the tremors during the fight.

"What are we going to do?!" another fighter screamed, getting up off the ground where he was lying after being thrown aside by the insane invader earlier.

The teenage boy sighed. He lifted up his head so he was staring straight at the ceiling and took in a deep breath. _"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ he roared, his voice so loud it was ear-splitting. The air above his head pulsed and vibrated as the shockwave cracked the ceiling then sent a circle of the ceiling in a thirty foot diameter flying straight up in the air. He stopped shouting and took a few deep breaths, before yelling out again. The rubble he pushed out was falling back down into the hole so he needed to destroy it for good. _"AIIEEEEEE!"_ This time when he shouted, it sounded like more of a screech, and the rocks caught up in his yell were shredded instead of pushed up.

The boy stopped again as small pebbles and dust fell down covering him. "Everyone get out," he rasped. He turned back in the direction where he felt more shockwaves coming from.

No one asked him any questions. They all just jumped out of the hole in the ceiling, some climbing up the dirt because they couldn't make the far jump with one leap. Kirito stared down the crumbling base towards where their leader and his enemy were fighting, _What do I do?_

Over ten miles to the east and a hundred feet off the ground, the two of them having flown out of the underground, Super Saiyan Goku punched Oni in the chest. His punch sent the man flying like a missile into the floor, or at least he would have hit the floor if Goku didn't fly down beneath him and kick him in the side first. The man was covered completely in black, roaring every time he got hit or sent a punch flying at Goku, but mainly now it was when he was getting hit.

"Die!" Akuma yelled as he punched a fist straight into Goku's chest. When his hand was inches away however, Goku lifted up a hand and grabbed him by the wrist, pushing his punch away. The Saiyan was impressed by the man's power, surprised he actually had to become a Super Saiyan in order to fight him. He still had more reserves though, and it looked like this monster was at its peak. The blonde haired man spun around in the second that Oni's punch was soaring past him, and he slammed his elbow straight into the side of the monster's head. His opponent's best strength might have been his durability though as the elbow knocked Oni away, only for the monster to come flying back a second later, punching his fist straight into Goku's and making an enormous shockwave in the air.

"Is everyone out of the base?" Kirito shouted to his comrades from the ledge of the hole they all climbed out of. The other members of the Underworld who climbed out were running across the field together as a pack. No one responded to the question that sounded stupid to them.

The teen with long black hair looked back down into the hole again. He glanced around the mess hall for any stragglers, but didn't see any. Kirito looked up in the distance where a yellow object and a dark blue sphere collided over and over, creating massive shockwaves of brilliant green light. _Could Akuma really lose this?_

"He-lp," a quiet voice called out. It was so faint that Kirito thought he was mistaken. He looked down into the hole again, but this time he definitely heard the cry for help, "Please, help me!" The low-pitched voice was raspy, sounding very weak, but someone was still alive down there.

"Hey guys!" Kirito spun to the group running away. When he shouted at them, a few looked back in his direction. "There's someone still down there." He pointed down in the base, "He needs our help!"

The three men who looked back glanced at each other before lifting their heads to watch the two lights collide a few more times in the sky. The amount of power those two were giving off was horrifying. "Fuck that!" One of them shouted, nudging the guy next to him in the shoulder before running away. The man he nudged wasn't far behind, chasing after his comrade while leaving another behind.

The third one almost had a look of pity on his face, but he just frowned at the teenage boy too, "Leave him behind." The short guy with glasses from Kirito's room turned his head and ran after the rest of the group.

Kirito stared at the men he called his comrades as they all ran. He frowned, grinding his teeth in aggravation. The boy with long messy black hair turned back, his bangs falling in front of his eyes so he could barely see through them. He jumped up into a front flip and dropped down into the base.

They were right to evacuate. The whole base was falling apart. This was one of the largest Underworld training bases or so Kirito had heard, meant to make future leaders of new Underworld bases around Awul, but miles of underground in every direction of where he landed were starting to crumble. Pillars that were broken couldn't hold up the dirt and earth above anymore. One of the largest bases was crumbling.

"Crap," the boy muttered. He cupped his hands to his mouth, "Hey, where are you?!" He shouted, looking around the base.

He waited for a reply, and finally over the sounds of collapsing rubble he heard a voice. "Ugh, over here." Kirito turned to the left. Having been trained in the dark by their base leader, he could see perfectly fine down here despite the fact all the torches were out. He could see his comrade trapped under a large boulder that must have fallen from the ceiling while he was trying to escape.

Kirito ran over to the boulder, having to sidestep to avoid falling debris himself. The boy reached down towards the rock on the man's back, "Hold on," he told the guy. It was one of the men from his part of the barracks, they'd roomed together for months. "I'll get you out of here Johnny."

"Hurry it up," the muscular man in a purple tank top urged. His left arm was pinned under the boulder and he couldn't get it off. Johnny Rancid growled at the boy, "This base is gonna come down on us and-" he stopped talking as Kirito punched the side of the boulder. A single crack ran vertically up the rock, splitting it above Johnny's arm and releasing him.

"Alright," Kirito stated, "now let's get out of here before..." Johnny stood up and pushed the kid out of the way, running towards the hole the others escaped from. The man jumped up to the sides of the deep hole and started climbing up to the surface.

Down below, Kirito stumbled back into a pillar when he got pushed. It was already broken, but the teen tripped over the bottom part of it that was still standing. As he hit the ground, he saw two more boulders falling towards him. "Shit," he rolled to the left and barely avoided them.

 _Asshole,_ Kirito thought as he got back to his feet. _Remind me not to save you next time._ The boy was frowning deeply as he started walking back towards the hole above the cafeteria. He stopped moving suddenly though, something feeling very wrong to him. He couldn't place his finger on it though, _What is it?_

It hit him at the same moment he started sweating. _There haven't been any tremors for a while. The base is coming down from the attacks before, but I could tell the difference between those shakes, and the fight up above. So... either the boss won, or..._

Kirito started masking his power, and right at that second a man descended down into the hole in the cafeteria. The boy ran behind a pillar to hide, peeking out over his shoulder to stare at the man in the partially torn orange gi. "Fwew," he heard the man say, "what a great fighter!" The teenager watching from the shadows gawked as he watched the blonde haired man drop the base's leader at his feet.

Oni, previously Akuma, lay unconscious on the floor in front of Son Goku. "Wish you were still awake though," the Saiyan said with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. His golden hair shifted back to black and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh well," he lifted up his head and looked out over to a pillar that was still standing. "How about you? Do you know where any other Underworld bases are?"

Kirito's sweat doubled as he realized there could only be one person this man was talking to. He tried to keep his power under control, hidden from sight, but this man was making him lose his nerve a little. _Calm down Kirito._ He closed his eyes, slowing his breathing.

"If you don't know anything I'll go get that group of your comrades running away. I'm sure one of them will know-" Goku stopped speaking as he suddenly felt three powers in the room with him. It was strange, when he was coming down here he felt one disappear like the person was trying to hide, which meant these other three were already being cautious.

 _He knows I'm over here,_ Kirito thought. _But he can also sense me, and he probably puts a lot of faith in those senses._ He saw the muscular man power down, so if he could catch him by surprise it would be his best chance of defeating him.

All at once, three figures ran out from different shadows around the dark underground base that had a little bit of light in it now from the big hole on the ceiling. Goku looked around at the figures darting back and forth as they sprinted towards him. His eyes widened as he realized something, they all looked the same. Now that he thought about it, their ki's all felt similar to the one he felt disappear down here. _They are the same, only each one is a fraction as powerful as the original._ Goku smirked as he watched one of them avoid a falling rock and jump up in the air.

Goku flew forward and punched his fist through the person, a little nervous but smiling afterwards as the Shadow Clone simply puffed out into smoke. He spun and kicked the one lunging at him from behind with a knife, then lifted up his right hand and fired a blast of energy into the third one who was the farthest away. He finished all the powers he could feel, but at that second heard a footstep much closer than he had planned on.

Kirito pushed his hand forward with the glowing blue ball of spinning energy on it. He slammed the ball into the man before him, but his hand phased right through the man's body. "What?" The boy exclaimed.

"Behind you," Goku said with a smile. "Nice trick though."

Kirito spun around to see the spiky haired man standing behind him. He looked back and saw the person he shoved his Rasengan through was just an after-image. "How did you know?" The teen muttered in frustration as he looked Goku in the eyes even in the dark.

"Your clones only had a fourth of your energy in them," the Saiyan explained. "Since I could only feel three, I knew the real you was hiding in here somewhere."

Kirito frowned, then reached down for his waist where his weapon pouch was. "You still wanna fight?" Goku asked excitedly.

The boy didn't answer the oddly happy fighter. He pulled out a Kunai knife and dove forward at Goku. The Saiyan warrior stepped out of the way, but as Kirito landed he spun and twisted his knife as he did stabbing back at his opponent. When he missed another swipe, he twirled the knife around in his hand and threw it at the man.

Goku reached forward and grabbed the blade in mid-flight. He frowned, thinking the boy might have more tricks up his sleeve that would be fun to fight. He could feel the others still on the surface and decided they would be more fun. "It's been fun," the Saiyan said. He vanished for a second as he moved so fast, but Kirito felt him behind him at the last second.

Before the boy could turn around, Goku chopped him on the back of the neck. The kid's eyes rolled up, his knees collapsing from beneath him. Goku was about to fly back out, when he realized something that made him smile very wide. The teen's power wasn't coming from his form collapsing on the ground, it was coming from above, and getting closer.

Goku watched as the boy's body he attacked turned into a puff of smoke, and as the smoke cleared there was a big rock in Kirito's place. He snapped his head up to see the black haired boy falling down towards him, another of those spinny blue balls in his hand. "Good move, but your energy wasn't in the substitution. You almost had me," Goku said most of this while in the air in a leap backward from where Kirito was aiming at.

"Also, don't forget I know that body only has half your ki," Goku reminded. The boy he was watching fall from the air with a ball of energy in his hand went wide-eyed. Goku elbowed backwards at that moment and caught the other version of Kirito in the face who was leaping at him.

The one with the Rasengan hit the floor causing it to explode upwards with a lot of smoke. Goku was surprised as the one he elbowed in the face poofed out, turning out to be the shadow clone. _So he expected me to see the trap. This guy's good!_ Goku stared into the dust lifted up by Kirito's explosion.

The Saiyan couldn't see the boy inside the smoke, and the boy started masking his energy again. The smiling man crossed his arms, calling out, "So why are you here?"

The boy lurking around in the room didn't speak, staying as quiet as he could. The occasional sound of pieces of ceiling falling down around the base made for a good cover. Now he was blocking the man's sense of sight, sound, and ki-sensing.

"I mean," Goku continued. "With your power, you could really do some good. Like how you came down here to help that weak guy." Kirito stopped moving inside the base, wondering how Goku knew that. The spiky haired Saiyan figured that's what the teen was thinking so he added, "I searched his mind for Underworld bases when he climbed out of the hole. He didn't know much."

Goku stared closer into the dust and thought he saw something moving inside it. With his eyes he followed the dark shadow inside as it darted around. "So why are you a member of the Underworld? You seem smart. What are you doing with these criminals?"

"Don't act so high and mighty," the boy spoke as he walked towards the front of the dust cloud. It was starting to settle down now and the boy was done with whatever he was preparing inside the smoke of his explosion. "You came here and destroyed my home, attacked my comrades, who's the real criminal?"

Goku's smile turned into a scowl, his carefree expression turning harsh again. "The Underworld must pay for what they did." The muscular man waved his arms in front of him, sending the rest of the dust flying backwards to make the boy more visible. Goku's eyes widened and his jaw lowered several inches.

Once all the dust was gone, Goku was able to see the hundred teen boys all standing in fighting stances in front of him. "Just shut up," the teens growled, all of their voices overlapping each other now as there was no point in them hiding. "Raaa!" They yelled, all charging forward together.

Two of them in the front went to punch Goku, but he caught their fists. A black haired boy was leaping over two of his fellow clones, but Goku tossed the two up who slammed into the third one and continued flying up into the ceiling. The man started spinning around, punching and kicking in different directions to hit the Kiritos flanking him from all directions.

Suddenly, between two punches, the floor beneath Goku became unsturdy. He looked down to see two hands reaching out of the floor, grabbing him by the ankles and pulling his feet down a foot into the ground so he was almost down to his knees.

The Saiyan tried to lift his feet, but it was much harder than he thought it would be. Under the ground of the floor level of the base were two single file lines of five shadow clones pulling down on each other to hold down one of Goku's legs each. The spiky black haired Saiyan stopped trying to lift his feet as stopping the fighters coming down from above became more pertinent.

The warrior looked up while crossing his arms above his head. He grinned in the faces of the three Kiritos who slammed their fists down on his crossed arms, but the amount of pressure on the attack was much worse than he thought it would be. In fact, he felt his arms creaking under the boys' attacks.

 _Strong,_ Goku thought in sudden surprise, the kid was stronger than his ki suggested. The older man uncrossed his arms using a lot more power than usual for this fight. The shadow clones went flying back, but several others had approached while he was focused on them. He couldn't concentrate on pulling his legs out of the ground just yet, he had to look forward at the scowling Kirito running straight at him.

The man punched forward and hit the boy in the face. He turned to the next one about to hit him, but his coal eyes widened at the sight of the one he just punched still coming forward, closing the one foot gap still remaining between them.

Kirito figured if he blended in with all his clones, he'd be able to get his real body close without the man suspecting. He finished his punch forward with a Kunai sticking out of his clenched hand. The blade hit Goku straight in the chest, and then to Kirito's horror it shattered into a thousand pieces.

A dozen other clones around Kirito and Goku closed in, but the Saiyan was finished playing. He flew up several yards quickly, yanking out the ten shadow clones from beneath the surface holding onto his feet. Pushing through the floor like that sent debris flying around and taking out more of the teen's clones. When he flew up, he took the real Kirito with him, and he knew that this wasn't a clone or a substitution.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Goku asked. If the boy said no, he would just read his mind anyway, but might as well give him one last chance.

Kirito looked the man in the eye from where they were hovering a few yards above the ground. The older man had a soft look in his eyes, making Kirito hesitate for a second. Then, the boy opened his mouth and yelled, "RAAAAAAA!"

His voice vibrated as the air in front of his mouth became visible. Goku felt himself getting pushed back by something incredibly strong. Huge translucent circles pulsed out of Kirito's mouth that were getting condensed in the center. The air in front of Goku became thin, he couldn't breath. The boy kept shouting and the condensed air cracked forward in a long line that shot through Goku and out his back, then across the entire base into a back wall that shattered from one end to the other from the force of the blast.

Kirito finally ran out of breath and started panting. He stared straight at the man in front of him who had a surprised look on his face, maybe he even felt a little bit of pain, but he didn't look any worse for the wear. The eighteen year old took deep breaths in and out, then wheezed, "That was... all I had."

Goku nodded as he continued to hold the boy up by one arm. His orange gi was ruined, again, but he didn't complain. The Saiyan lifted up his left hand to the boy's temple and memories flooded Goku's mind.

After a few seconds, Goku lowered the two of them back to the floor. All of the shadow clones around them had vanished, Kirito's chakra running low on him. The Saiyan removed his hands from the boy, then in a very sincere voice he said, "I am sorry about your wife."

The teenager didn't know how Goku figured that out so quickly after touching his head, but it made him pissed. Kirito bared his teeth, but the man in front of him no longer seemed to want to continue the fight. Goku looked the boy in the eye, "I lost my wife recently too." Kirito's harsh expression softened a bit. The muscular man in front of him continued, "She was poisoned, died very painfully."

The younger man standing awkwardly in front of Goku didn't really know what to say to that. He muttered in a quiet voice, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Goku stared at the kid with a straight face, before stating, "It was the Underworld who killed her." The boy he said this to looked him in the eyes with a shocked expression. He looked down ashamed, his bangs covering his eyes. Goku continued, "The people you work for."

"I-" Kirito began. Saying he didn't know just didn't seem like it meant much in the situation.

"It's okay," Goku told the boy. Kirito looked back up and saw the man smiling ear to ear. It shocked him how quickly his demeanor changed from serious to happy. "I know she's in a better place now. Otherworld isn't so bad once you get used to it."

Kirito blinked a few times wondering if he was hearing this right. "I mean, I've died twice already, but I wouldn't mind going back there for some more training next time I die." The kid he was talking to was now staring at him like he was an idiot. Goku looked back at the kid with the bright smile on his face, "I know you had nothing to do with it, and you actually don't really know much about what this organization does. You just came here because it was somewhere safe, that wasn't the NEG."

"Did you read my memories too?" Kirito exclaimed as this man was saying some things that he hadn't thought about in a long while. "Just who are you?"

The spiky haired man laughed, "I'm Son Goku."

"Guessing you already know my name," Kirito muttered in annoyance. He was a secretive guy. No one in the Underworld really knew that much about him despite all the time he'd spent a part of this organization. The fact that this person knew everything about him was a strange feeling.

"Yep," Goku replied to the teenager. He knew the boy's real name as well, but the kid had decided to abandon that name a long time ago so he wouldn't call him by it now. "Nice to meet you Kirito. You should come with me."

Kirito groaned, "Come with you where?" He didn't have much choice considering he'd been beaten pretty bad, and he was out of energy.

"To go destroy more Underworld bases," Goku replied like it was simple.

Kirito frowned at the Saiyan. In a serious tone he growled, "You want me to betray my comrades? What type of person do you think I am?"

"Comrades?" Goku asked. "Comrades don't leave each other behind." He seemed to strike a cord in the kid who frowned deeper himself, already being annoyed at the others for that.

All of a sudden, the entire underground base started shaking terribly. "What?" Goku wondered aloud, the only word he was able to utter before explosions filled the entire base.

A group of fifty men stood on the grass of a hill a mile from the hole they escaped from. The one in front dropped the detonator in his hand after pressing the button. There were already broken mountains and craters all over the place, but when the rest of the landscape in front of them started collapsing in on itself the group started laughing. "We got him!"

"I told Kirito he should have gotten out of there when he had the chance."

"Fuck him! And fuck Akuma too, glad that asshole's finally dead."

Flames rose up all over the field as the explosions lit everything on fire. Black smoke rose high up in the air, looking like a signal fire. The idea of people coming made a few of them stop laughing. "We should get out of here," one of the men suggested.

"Yeah, if he was one of those guys going around destroying Underworld bases, his friends might find us over here." They all turned and started walking away from the burnt landscape.

"You don't have to worry about my friends," A voice stated from behind the group. They all froze, then looked back with shaking legs to see a man in torn orange pants with an exposed extremely muscular torso. The angry-looking warrior continued, "You should worry about your own 'friend.'"

Everyone was so focused on him that they didn't notice the boy he was holding in his left hand. "K-Kirito! You made it!" The same short man wearing glasses who told Kirito to leave Johnny behind pretended like he was happy to see the teen alright.

Kirito glared at the group of people who were just laughing at the idea that he'd died. "You killed Akuma," the boy stated harshly. Goku was only close enough to Kirito to shield him when the explosions went off all around the base.

He glared at each one of his former ' _comrades_.' "Hey Goku," the teen started in a low voice. "How long 'till we have to go destroy the next Underworld base?"

The Saiyan was in a bad mood having failed to save his first opponent, but his spirits were raised by Kirito's choice. "No rush!" The muscular hero shouted.

"Good," Kirito said. "I'm going to enjoy myself for a little first."

One of the men staring at Kirito took a step back. "Hey man, hold on a minute."

"You're already tired," another of his old roommates shouted at him. "How do you plan on taking on all of us?"

"Easy," the boy said in such a confident tone that the dozens of enemies backed up a step as one. The exhausted teenager figured he was still more than enough for these pussies who ran away from the fight. "Like this," Kirito stomped his left foot on the floor. A crack shot out from the toe of his foot through the hill in front of him, cutting it in half so the majority of the group he was staring at fell inside.

Goku watched as the boy ran forward and beat up the men who just tried to kill him. The boy was pretty brutal, but he wasn't as bad as Vegeta so Goku didn't say anything. He allowed the kid to fight his own battle for a few minutes until the others were all lying around unconscious or moaning in pain.

Kirito stopped panting, wiped his hands across each other, then turned back to the Saiyan. "Shall we go?" He was mad that he spent so much time training under an organization full of people like this. He wanted to take on another base as soon as possible, it had been a while since he'd gone all out like today.

"What's the rush?" Goku asked. The Saiyan with black spiky hair started laughing. "I need to get some new clothes, you too. Also, you can meet everyone when we get back to Pao. I'll let them know you didn't have to do with the attack on the village, so you'll be fine." The tall man looked at his hands, lowering fingers one by one, "Sooo, maybe in six hours we go and attack the next base together. I bet your strength will be back by then!"

"Really?" Kirito asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yep," Goku replied. "You can ask around, a bunch of people know how to heal. I'm sure one of them will help you."

The Saiyan never apologized for punching Kirito in the face earlier, or anything else that transpired during their battle, but the boy didn't really expect him to. He was still getting used to the idea that this man didn't actually want to kill him, but fight alongside him instead. Kirito was wary though. _Don't trust him. He might look nice, but... I won't fall for the same thing twice._ He'd just been betrayed by those he considered his comrades, he didn't want it to happen again.

 **A/N Kirito was working for the Underworld?! In a previous chapter (7.9) Asuna's death was shown, as well as the introduction of a good friend to Kirito, one who has been mentioned by Timmy Turner many times. What happened to Naruto Uzumaki? Why did Timmy think that Ansem had something to do with it? What really caused Naruto to... WELL! By the end of Nexus Part 9, that question will be answered as well as many others. Why can't Wanda's magic regenerate? What happened to Fairy World? Find out next time on NEXUS! Haha, hope you all enjoyed, leave me a review telling me what you think!**

 **Street Fighter: Akuma**

 **Teen Titans: Johnny Rancid**

 **Sword Art Online: Kirito, Asuna**

 **DBZ: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta**


	29. Nexus 9-3 Rebels

**A/N If you don't want to read the long Author Note skip down to below the bold, but it is kind of important (at least to me). So, a few important things before I start this: 1. In my first chapter I may have bragged about having 500,000 words written down. Now, while in the last 80 days I've posted about 300,000 words of this story, when I wrote that I had only about half, maybe towards the end of Castle Oblivion, maybe only 200k. Anyway, I have continued writing but college is getting tough again and I'm probs going to slow down a little, sorry ;(. Also, don't expect it to reach that 500k number anytime soon, because the story isn't actually that long yet, though it is definitely planned to be that long.**

 **Also as to where I've been putting this story, it's been changing categories every week if you hadn't noticed. This is going to be Star Wars and One Piece crossover because of some important characters, but for those who said to put this in certain categories, it wouldn't really work. Someone said make it Kingdom Hearts and Anime X-overs, but what about Ben 10 who is a huge part of this story? Then if I make it the same but with Ben 10 I miss on Kingdom Hearts, and both of those options are leaving out cartoons like Teen Titans and more importantly Fairly Oddparents. Timmy is the first one to get a flashback solely about him, so yeah I'm going to keep jumping around with the category for which crossovers are most pertinent in that chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter, Bleach, Attack on Titan(AoT), Arrow, Star Wars, One Piece, Akira, DC comics, DBZ, or Up.**

 **Nexus 9.3**

 **2 Months Ago**

 **Metropolis**

"Let's go back inside!" The bubbly teen girl with long orange hair exclaimed. The rest of the class who were eating lunch up on the roof had gone back inside except for her and her friend.

The boy with spiky orange hair stayed silent for several seconds as he looked at her. He had his hands in his pockets and a serious expression spread on his face. A gust of wind rushed by and the girl looking at him had to brush some of her long hair out of her face while she looked at him, getting ever more confused by his silence. He finally spoke after ten seconds with a smile appearing on his face, "You know, I think I'm going to stay up here for a few more minutes, get some alone time. You head back inside Inoue, I'll see you in class."

The high schooler tilted her head to the side, a little confused by his actions, but she smiled at him anyway. "Okay Ichigo. Don't be too late," she gave him a small wave and ran towards the door that led downstairs and back to class.

The spiky haired teen stood in silence as the door closed, and he waited as another gust of wind blew through his hair. "I know you're there," he stated.

Over the side of the roof, a figure leapt up and landed on the edge. Ichigo turned, having sensed the presence but not knowing exactly where the person he felt was. When he turned he was surprised to see a young boy maybe half his height, standing up on the ledge so that they were eye level with each other.

"She seems like a nice girl," said the kid with much spikier hair than Ichigo, only his was a pure white color. "All of your friends seemed to be very good people." The child was smiling confidently without a care in the world as he stood on the ledge of a five story building.

"Who are you?" The taller boy in his white school uniform demanded to know.

"How long will it last?" The white haired kid asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Ichigo said, caught off guard by the question.

"The peace?" The boy clarified. "How long will it last?" Ichigo's face darkened at the child's words, but the boy only continued to annoy him. "I know who you are, and I know you are a smart person, as well as a very, very strong fighter."

"There is no need for fighting here," the spiky orange haired young man stated harshly as he glared at the kid with even spikier white hair in front of him. "I'll repeat my question in case you weren't listening. Who are you?" His voice said he wasn't playing around this time.

The child on the ledge put his hands behind his head with his elbows bent at the sides. He grinned and said, "My name is Killua. And you are Kurosaki Ichigo, the least well known of the three founders." Ichigo's eyes widened as Killua kept speaking, "I wonder what happened that you are sitting complacently in school?"

"I don't know how you know this," Ichigo growled, "but unless you're getting somewhere with this, I really need to get to class."

Killua's eyes narrowed at him and the boy's cocky smirk lowered into a straight lip, a deadly serious expression emerging on his face. "I answered your question, but you never answered mine." His words were answered by a confused look on Ichigo's face and he sighed, finding himself repeat it for a third time. "How long do you think the peace will last?"

The tall teenager stared ahead at this young boy and stated, "There's no reason for it to end."

The boy with white hair was wearing a pair of jeans and a green turtle neck. He frowned deeply at Ichigo's words and reached up, grabbing the big collar of his long sleeved shirt. The collar came up to his chin and he slowly slid it down, allowing Ichigo to see what was beneath and for his eyes to widen. "I'm tired of wearing this every day," the thirteen year old kid let go of his shirt's collar and tugged at the metal ring around his neck.

The second he pulled at it, it shocked him. Ichigo saw the bracelet turn red and watched as the kid's body jolted, filling with shocks. He reached forward, but stopped as the kid didn't even react as he was filled with electricity. "Torture training," he explained, "a shock like this is nothing to me. It may not incapacitate me like the others, but I'm still weakened, and it hurts like a bitch. I hate not having my strength," he continued in a low voice, "I despise the fact that I'm not allowed to leave. And it may not affect me, but I hate that people are being imprisoned solely because they're too strong!"

Ichigo started getting less annoyed by this kid's appearance and was taking him more seriously as he spoke. Killua continued, "I am not the only one either. People are getting fed up." The boy looked straight up in the sky and kept talking to the man in front of him. "There's a war coming Ichigo Kurosaki. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but soon." Ichigo followed the boy's gaze up in the sky as Killua finished. "When it comes, whose side will you end up on?"

A feeling of dread formed in Ichigo's heart while he stared up at the bottom of a giant island floating in the sky above him. The dirt bottom of what was once a mountain torn out of the ground had now been covered in carved stone and beautiful patterns that ran along the entire base. Suddenly a gust of wind hit Ichigo again and he snapped his head back down, but the boy on the ledge was gone. He ran up to the side and looked down, seeing the kid hanging onto a window ledge three stories down. _With that power nullifier he couldn't make the full drop._ Ichigo knew this which is why he ran to the side fearing the kid had done something stupid, but instead he saw the boy staring right back up at him, a mix of rebelliousness, anger, and sadness in his eyes.

Killua dropped the rest of the way to the sidewalk and then darted away down the busy street below full of people and hovercars. The student on the roof of his school stared down and watched as the kid left. _Killua..._ Ichigo thought, thinking hard on what the boy said to him. The high school student, who was nothing more, looked back up at the floating city that controlled most of the continent they were living on.

His heart was in turmoil and he closed his eyes. _Trunks, Superman, keep an eye on Tetsuo, and on this coming war Killua's talking about. If it does come, make sure we're still on the right side. Make sure the NEG stay the good guys. If you don't, I'll kick all your asses._

* * *

 **Present Time.** **Metropolis**

Vice Admiral Smoker looked around the room at the people around him. The basement was damp, dimly lit, and full of sketchy figures. He saw a lot of young people, though there were adults as well.

The white haired Marine officer wondered why he was there. It was his job to report meetings like this, so why was it he came to it alone instead of bringing a platoon of soldiers and stopping it? As of yet, he hadn't figured out his own reasoning, but he thought that he'd figure it out sometime during this meeting.

He'd been approached by a young boy with spiky white hair. The kid had shown up outside his front door, acting weird and asking about things that he liked to try to ignore himself.

That kid was standing on the other end of the quiet room. He was with the people who seemed to be in charge down here in the damp basement they were meeting in. While the spiky haired kid was leaning back against the wall, three people in green cloaks were whispering amongst themselves nearby. There was a tall man in a green hoodie standing beside the three shorter people in green cloaks, the guy looked very muscular with a blonde beard that showed under his hood.

Smoker looked at all of these people and the others scattered around the room. It seemed like those five had called it together as the others seemed a lot more unsure about what they were doing there. _Maybe I should just report this to Akainu._

The Marine smoking two cigars let out a puff of smoke as he turned to the door. When he turned, the door leading to the stairs up opened wide. Walking through were two people Smoker actually recognized and was surprised to see coming down here.

"Vice Admiral Smoker," the man in a brown gi who opened the door greeted. He had a tall cone-shaped head and a white beard and mustache. Behind him was a woman with blue skin, and two head tentacles instead of hair.

"Master Mundi, Master Secura," The high ranking Marine greeted the two with a little surprise laced in his voice. In the council tower, he was on a lower row than Ki Adi Mundi, while a row above Aayla Secura. Either way, he had great respect for both Jedi. "What are you doing down here?" He questioned.

"We could ask you the same thing," Aayla retorted back at the Marine Vice Admiral.

Ki Adi stepped forward and looked across the room to the muscular man in the green hood. As he did, the man lowered his hood to reveal his face. "Hello again, my old friend," the Jedi Master greeted the man.

Smoker looked back across the room to the guy with the blond facial hair. _He knows the Jedi. That must be how he convinced them to come to this meeting alone._

"Oliver, it has been too long," Aayla added, the blue alien smiling at the human.

The mysterious man nodded, but it seemed he was not in the mood for pleasantries. Ki Adi understood and stepped forward, leaving Aayla and Smoker standing behind him. "What is this about Oliver?"

Oliver Queen was frowning deeply at the man he once called friend. The world was different now, things had changed. "The NEG has lost its way," the man stated flat out.

The two Jedi and Marine looked at each other. Master Mundi held out a hand, "How so?" He would humor Queen if nothing more.

"The people are losing their rights. Anyone strong who doesn't want to join the military has to give up their weapons, or wear a shock collar. Prisons below the surface are full of innocent people." The man growled angrily, continuing, "I would do something myself, but even my bow was taken, confiscated."

The Jedi Master standing eye to eye with Oliver Queen shook his head. "I'm sorry my friend, but the price for peace in such a harsh world is not cheap," Master Mundi frowned, "though what is this about innocents in prison?"

One of the people in the green cloaks behind Queen jumped forward. The person's cloak's hood came off as she moved forward, revealing her dark shoulder length hair, along with the desperate expression on her young face. "My brother committed no crime, but he's too strong for your damn collars, so he was thrown in your deepest prison!"

Mikasa Ackerman started panting as she finished shouting at the Jedi. She had a furious expression on her face. They'd finally gotten an audience with some powerful people after all that time waiting, and the Jedi's response was 'it's a harsh world?' Damn right she was pissed.

Vice Admiral Smoker was staying quiet and letting Mundi take care of this. In this situation he felt for these people, he did, but he knew bringing it to Akainu would only get everyone in the room slaughtered. _Master Windu would be a much more reasonable person to bring this matter to, whenever he gets back from his long mission over at Pao that is._

Ki Adi was scratching his chin thoughtfully, pondering everything Oliver said. He opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly beeping sounded on his waist. "Hold on a minute," he apologized to the people around the room. It wasn't just his waist, but Aayla's as well. Ki Adi Mundi grabbed his communications device from his waist and held it up in front of his face. "It's from Master Windu. It looks like they have returned from their mission."

The Jedi Master in the brown gi hesitated, then added, "Odd, he has requested all Jedi immediately report to the upper city." Ki Adi turned to Aayla, "We better get going, we are to meet at the council tower."

"Master Mundi!" The Green Arrow shouted.

Ki Adi turned back to Oliver, "Do not worry my friend, I have not forgotten what you told me. Your plight is true, and your words have reached me. Master Windu will hear your concerns; they will be relayed to the high council. You have my word." The Jedi with the cone shaped head put his hand in a fist over his heart and bowed to the blonde haired man.

The Green Arrow bowed back deeper to the Jedi, "You have my thanks." As he lifted up, he put his hood back on to shadow his face.

"You think this means Eren will be released?" A teen with blonde hair under his green cloak asked excitedly as the three NEG members started leaving the room. Armin was hoping they wouldn't actually have to fight after all.

Smoker could still hear them inside as he followed the Jedi out the door. The third short figure in a green cloak didn't sound like a teenager like the other two. Levi muttered, "Who knows? They may try, but in the history of this Government, when has there ever been a time that more power was given to the people?"

The door closed behind Smoker, but he was left thinking about the words those men and women said. He stood on the other side of the door for a few seconds before his name was called out from the top of the stairs. "Smoker?" Aayla called to the man, "Are you coming?"

He shook his head of stray thoughts and followed the Jedi up, moving quickly to catch up to them. They opened up the door at the top of the stairs into a two story house. Smoker nodded at the old man sitting on a rocking chair near the door, then walked out the front door behind Master Secura.

"What do you think Master Windu is calling us for?" Aayla questioned Master Mundi.

"I do not know," Ki Adi replied. "But I have a bad feeling about this." The tall man in the brown gi looked at Smoker, "What will you do with what you heard today?"

The Vice Admiral took a puff of his cigars and grunted, "I'll leave it up to your judgement."

Smoker turned to walk away, but the Jedi Master's voice spoke back up behind him. "Very well, but one day you may have to ask yourself who it is you serve." Master Mundi turned away as well, then jumped up high in the air with Aayla at his side.

The Marine looked at the two of them lifting up in the air. There were a few other figures hopping on top of buildings all going in the same direction. They were heading to the huge tube in the center of the city that led up to the upper city for all those who couldn't fly. All the Jedi seemed to have been called at the same time.

Smoker started walking away, putting another cigar in his mouth to smoke two at the same time. _Who do I serve? Is that supposed to be some sort of riddle? I serve Akainu, the Marines... that brat Tetsuo, the New Earth Government, the people of Metropolis._ He looked up in the sky at the bottom of the giant island floating above him. _Who do I serve?_

 **FIVE HOURS LATER**

Vice Admiral Smoker stared up at the side of the skyscraper where the message just played. It turned off after and the projection that appeared on it disappeared. Both cigars he had in his mouth at the start of the video were lying on the sidewalk, still smoking in front of his feet.

The reason they fell out of his mouth was because his jaw had lowered several inches during the speech. From about the second Tetsuo started speaking, he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Oh my God!" One of the other shocked people on the sidewalk exclaimed.

"This is terrible!"

"How could the Jedi do such a thing?!"

"Those traitors!"

"They betrayed the entire NEG!"

Shouts compiled on top of each other. Angry, scared people in the streets were yelling, trying to make their voices heard like it mattered.

"Superman is dead?!"

"Windu killed our hero!"

"The Jedi were scum!"

"Superman was amazing, but against the whole Jedi army, even he couldn't hold out."

"He took them all out though, right?" A scared woman holding a baby close to her shouted in fear. She sounded like she didn't want Jedi sneaking into her room at night, getting her and her child.

"You heard Tetsuo, they killed each other off. Superman sacrificed himself for us!"

"Those fucking Jedi traitors!"

"Scum!"

The white haired man in a Marine uniform stood still on the sidewalk full of screaming people. _Lies. Lies. Lies._ He stared at the building where he just watched Tetsuo lie to millions of people. _There's no way the Jedi tried to rebel. And Superman killed them? What kind of bullshit is that?!_

The Vice Admiral ground his teeth together so hard the sides of his face hurt. _"Who do you serve?" Who do I serve?_ The Marine's eyes widened, then slowly narrowed, his fists clenching. _I serve justice._

 **A/N Tetsuo follows through with his plan to frame the Jedi for the murder of Superman! He called the other Jedi together, and I can only imagine what horrors awaited them inside the council tower. Next time we get the secrets behind Wanda's condition, and what happened to Fairy World... for real this time XD. Forgot about this chapter, my b. Anyway, lots of important new characters on the scene now. A few more Underworld battles are coming, huge one at the end of this chapter, along with what happened to Konoha and Naruto. I hope y'all are excited, cuz here we go! And here's the list:**

 **AoT: Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Armin**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **Star Wars: Mace Windu, Ki Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura**

 **One Piece: Akainu, Smoker, Marine, Vice Admiral**

 **Up: (that old guy in the rocking chair) XD**

 **Arrow: Oliver Queen (The Green Arrow)**

 **Hunter x Hunter: Killua**

 **Bleach: Inoue, Ichigo**

 **DC: Superman**

 **DBZ: Trunks.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review telling me what you think! 'Till next time!**


	30. Nexus 9-4 Fairy World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, DBZ, Bleach, Akame ga Kill, Naruto, or Kingdom Hearts**

 **Nexus 9.4**

 **PAO TOWN**

 _ **Chhhh**_

 _ **Dun dun dun dun dun**_

"Hoist with your legs, not your hips!"

 _ **Crash!**_

"What did I just say?! Now we're going to have to start all over- whoa!"

The drilling and hammering around the building stopped as all the people turned towards the supervisor. The bald man in the hard hat was surprised at who just floated up in the air in front of him. "Timmy Turner!" He exclaimed in astonishment.

The worker who dropped the heavy load a minute ago had a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here Timmy?" The green haired assassin asked. The kid floating in the air looked down to see Lubbock staring back at him. Lubba continued, "Aren't you supposed to be out destroying Underworld bases?"

Timmy chuckled with a grin on his face. "Three bases is my limit for one day," he stated casually. Most of the workers gulped at his nonchalant statement. The suns were all centered pretty much directly above them, so that meant he'd taken down three bases before Noon.

"Whoa," Lubba mused, "well, what could we help you with?"

The small floating kid in the pink hat shook his head. "I was actually going to ask the same thing." Timmy held up his hands and telepathically lifted the huge sheet of metal that Lubbock dropped a minute before. The green haired assassin was using the strings from his Imperial Arms, along with a pulley system one of the other workers built, to try and lift up the sheet. This seemed like a much more efficient method though.

Timmy started lifting up the sheet of metal but the supervisor waved his arms in front of him. "Oh, no! Mr. Turner that won't be necessary. We don't want to bother such a busy man as yourself with such a trivial..."

"Of course we'd like the help Timmy," Lubba told the kid who he'd fought alongside at two Underworld bases now. The green haired assassin smirked at the supervisor who was yelling at him a few seconds ago. The bald guy was staring in his direction with a nervous look on his face, wondering how he knew the legend.

Lubba looked back at Timmy and started explaining how this house needed four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen. They were on the outskirts of Pao, but with another group of workers busy paving the dirt road through the center of the town, the small village was getting bigger every day.

The road was going to extend a few miles in either direction of the new town hall that was built after the explosion at the Son household. On either side of the street, houses were being risen with the help of anyone who wasn't busy taking on he Underworld. A few hundred new residents had joined the community right after the battles for Port Royal and Castle Oblivion. The port's inhabitants knew that it was an NEG leader who tried killing them all in the raid, so they wanted to live out of their control somewhere they could feel safe. Most didn't feel safer anywhere more than with the people who saved them. Many of those trapped in Castle Oblivion felt the same way. A lot of the people who were turned to Heartless by an NEG high council member felt that Pao Town was the only safe place to be.

A few of those saved from Castle Oblivion did not stay with the group though. After the party that night in Port Royal, and for some even before then, they left and went their own ways. Unlike the majority of those in Port Royal, everyone in Castle Oblivion was strong enough for Ansem to make into one of his pawns. When they were finally freed, some of them weren't just looking for somewhere safe to hide.

However, for a few hundred people, and more every day, Pao Town was the place to be. Goku already normally planted much more food than necessary to feed his insatiable appetite and that of his fellow Saiyans, so there was not a huge issue with feeding their new refugees. Still, they needed more houses for them to live in.

Despite most of the workers thinking that Timmy Turner had better things to do, helping the displaced people resettle down was what he wanted to do most at the moment. The kid holding up a huge sheet of steel looked around trying to figure out what to do next, but had a blank look on his face. The twelve year old boy wasn't very skilled at architecture or construction, which was surprising considering his intensive knowledge on medicine, warfare, cooking, and just about everything else.

Lubba chuckled and pointed at where the sheet of metal needed to go. He pointed his hands ahead of him, shooting the wires from the gloves on his wrists to the roof of the building they were working on. His gloves, called Cross Tail, had a very large amount of wire stored inside them. The strong wires attached to the roof and then retracted, pulling him up on top of the two story building they were working on.

That morning when he volunteered to help out with construction, most of the other men working on the building doubted he'd be much use considering the teen's skinny figure. However, with the Imperial Arms he was so proud of, he was a huge help to the process. Lubbock smiled at Timmy and connected the sheet of steel to the frame of the house they were working on.

Timmy smiled back at the older boy who he'd gone into battle with a few times, but never really got to talk to much. The younger kid got to work on the rest of the building with the rest of the workers who got back to their jobs too.

They put in walls and siding to the house at a much faster pace than before. Timmy was praised a few times by the other workers who were amazed at his strength. Still, he was tired from his multiple battles that morning, and Lubbock could tell. The green haired teenager finished hammering in a large plank of wood Timmy was holding for him, then took a deep breath like this work was killing him. "Let's take a break," the assassin suggested to the small child.

Timmy looked up at him and saw the older boy panting. "Alright, let's get some food," Timmy offered. Lubbock licked his lips and clapped his hands together, looking forward to some of Timmy's cooking he'd heard so much about from his friends. Timmy narrowed his eyes at the older teen who was smiling and suddenly not panting anymore.

While the younger kid thought Lubba was just being lazy, the assassin really just pretended to be tired so that Timmy could get a well-deserved break. He could tell the kid was getting suspicious though, so as they walked away from the work site, Lubba looked down at the kid walking next to him, "So, how were the fights this morning? See any of the top shots?"

Timmy smiled as he kept walking forward, getting distracted. "Well the first base I showed up at on my own. That one was pretty boring, but after that I felt another fight going on at a base location I remembered giving out. When I got there, I was met with a giant robot!" The kid stretched his arms out to emphasize how huge it was. "Before I could fight it though, it shouted at me, 'What's going on _SUPER_ bro?!'"

"That sounds like someone we know," Lubbock chuckled.

The kid in the pink hat laughed as he nodded his head. "Yeah! It turns out Luffy and his friends decided to hit that base, so I flew down to help them."

The pirates had visited Pao after Port Royal, ferrying the scared people on their ship to the coastline a few miles away. The Thousand Sunny made about a dozen trips transporting all the people to the coast nearest Pao. Lubbock got to know the pirates when he helped out and recognized Franky's favorite word. "So what were the ' _Super_ ' robot and his friends up against?"

Timmy started telling the story about the different monsters and enemies they had to face inside the base. They walked past the town hall, to the mega-sized building behind it. It was the first thing built when all the new people arrived, and it was where they were currently staying.

The two of them walked inside, and despite the sleeping bags and luggage everywhere, there were few people to speak of inside the massive building. Most of the place was just a sleeping area, but there was a fully stocked kitchen in the back along with the bathrooms on the side walls. It took a full day to set up, but the refugees were grateful for all the hard work that went into giving them a place to stay.

Timmy and Lubba went straight back to the huge kitchen. The younger boy made lunch and continued on about his adventure that morning while Lubba listened to him, commenting and laughing on occasion. Timmy brought over the plates he whipped up and they ate even as he kept talking. "...But right as me and Luffy got into the boss's room, we figured out it was a trap! Too bad we found out a second too late. The floor came out from under us and we fell into an even lower room!"

"I thought you said you were on the bottom floor?" Lubba questioned him as he took a bite from his amazing sandwich.

"I thought it was!" Timmy exclaimed. "But the same equipment they used to block their ki's from the surface must have been being used for that very bottom floor too. Because once we fell down there we had to face the strongest monsters in the whole base. One was this huge monster with three sharp claws on each hand, and giant fangs. It kept drooling the whole time Luffy fought it, by the end he was covered in monster spit. When Luffy was done with the Rancor, he asked me why I didn't help him." Timmy took a bite out of his sandwich to build suspense. He swallowed and grinned, continuing, "Unfortunately I was in the middle of fighting a Sarlacc."

Lubba tilted his head confused, "What's that?"

Timmy shook his head thinking about the monstrous hole in the ground full of sharp teeth, with tentacles whipping out trying to pull him down. He shivered, "You don't want to know. I almost made the whole base collapse on top of us with the size of the blast I used to kill that thing."

"Haha, good job," Lubba said, finishing up the last bite of his meal. "What about the third one?"

Timmy finished up his own meal too. He didn't seem as enthusiastic about the final base he destroyed this morning as he was with the second. "Oh, well I got some information on where to find Slade at the second base, so I figured I'd go and give it to the Teen Titans. Of course, they were also taking on a base with some Fairy Tail wizards. I don't think they needed much help, but after I gave them the information I took out half of the remaining forces anyway."

Lubba whistled in an impressed way, "Damn kid, sounds like an exciting morning."

"More or less," Timmy said with a cocky shrug. The grinning kid wiped his hands and stood up. "So, wanna get back and finish up that house?"

"Sure," Lubba replied, not having anything better to do for the rest of his day off. "Hey Timmy," he started as they walked back through the huge building. The kid looked up at him, as Lubba continued, "Wouldn't this go much quicker if you built these houses the same way you rebuilt Port Royal? Not saying building houses with you isn't fun, just..."

"I know," the kid stopped him before Lubba could get any more flustered. Timmy looked down at his feet with a saddened look. "I wish I could wish up a few dozen houses for everybody to live in, but," he paused and looked away. He looked towards a wall on the left side of the building, feeling out with his ki a few houses down to where he was staying. His room in that house was where Wanda was currently resting. "But it seems my wishes won't be coming true for a little while longer."

"Not to pry," Lubba began, too interested in Timmy's awesome powers not to ask. "But why is that?"

Timmy stopped walking, his face turning into a deep snarl. On any other twelve year old's face, it might have looked silly, but knowing who this kid was and seeing the expression on his face made Lubba gulp. The younger kid clenched his fists, "Wanda is the one who makes my wishes. She gets her power from Fairy World." Timmy tilted his head up, "It's hidden now, I made it near impossible to find, but not before..." the boy hesitated, "not before every other Fairy was dead."

* * *

 **FD + 133**

 _I've looked everywhere for it!_ Timmy thought in exasperation. It had only been a few hours since he left the cave to go searching for it, but so far he'd had no luck. _Naruto didn't know anything about it. He said he'd look around but I can search faster..._

 _ **"Timmy-"**_ a voice suddenly spoke inside Timmy's head and the flying child came to an abrupt stop. The kid spun around, but he was above the clouds and no one else was around. _**"This is Inoichi. I'm speaking to you from Konoha."**_

The ten year old boy in the pink hat felt a little relieved that he wasn't just hearing voices out of nowhere, but he was still a little confused. The voice in his head that he did seem to recognize continued, _**"Naruto asked me to get the two of you in contact so I'm patching you through to him."**_

 _ **"You can do that?"**_ Timmy asked the man in amazement.

The blond haired ninja talking telepathically to Timmy smiled at the praise. This was the boy who defeated Madara Uchiha, giving him a compliment. Inoichi responded, _**"Yes, I'll connect the two of your minds so you can speak to each other."**_

Before the man could do so, he heard the ten year old call to him through their minds, _**"Thanks!"**_ He smiled again and then transferred the mental connection.

 _ **"Naruto?"**_ Timmy asked as he heard panting on the other end of the line.

 _ **"Hey Timmy! I found it- ouch!"**_ The teenager Timmy was talking to shouted over their mental connection. Timmy's eyes widened as he called out Naruto's name a few times. _**"I'm alright. It's not like an attack like that would hurt me. Bring it on!"**_

Timmy sat there waiting for Naruto to talk again, but he just heard panting in his mind. After about ten seconds Naruto thought in a pouting tone to Timmy, _**"I think it's gone."**_

 _ **"What's gone?"**_ The boy in the pink hat asked.

 _ **"Some invisible thing came and attacked me. But anyway,"**_ he said, brushing right past what Timmy thought to be really weird. Naruto continued, _**"I found your Fairy World."**_

Naruto stood there at the entrance, staring at the cracked rainbow path leading up to it. He'd been given a general description of it by Timmy, and this place definitely matched. He was on a pink cloud with a rainbow leading off of it up to a much larger pink cloud. He could only see the bottom of the other cloud as it was at a higher elevation, but the rainbow arced upwards so it seemed to be possible to get there. He stood there after declaring he found it for a few seconds but got no reply, _**"Timmy did you hear me? ...Timmy?"**_

"Whoa you're right! This is Fairy World," the boy who landed right behind Naruto exclaimed. The teenager with spiky yellow hair jumped at the sudden appearance of his young friend.

The teen with whisker-shaped birthmarks on his face grumbled in annoyance as Kurama laughed at him from inside his body. Ignoring the fox-spirit, he spun to look at Timmy, but the boy's smiling face slowly dropped into a nervous frown. "What is it?" Naruto asked with a little concern in his voice.

Timmy looked at his comrade and then pointed at the sign at the start of the rainbow. "You don't notice anything, off?" The yellow and blue sign with 'Fairy World' written in big pink letters was cracked down the middle. The arrow on it pointing towards Fairy World was ripped almost all the way off and was dangling, swinging back and forth with the wind. The next gust was strong enough that it knocked off the arrow that dropped onto the pink cloud. Behind the sign, the rainbow pathway was also cracking with a few pieces of it missing as if they'd fallen out of the sky.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "It isn't always like this?" He questioned.

Timmy face-palmed, shaking his head at Naruto's obliviousness. "Come on," the boy said, running forward with another small glance at the ominous cracked sign with fading colors. "Let's go check it out. I can sense some powers inside."

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed and ran after Timmy. The two of them charged across the rainbow bridge, jumping over any cracks or holes they came upon. They ran all the way up to the top of the rainbow's arc and then skid to a stop at the same time.

"What the-" Naruto started. He glanced at Timmy, but telling from the horrified look on the boy's face, he wasn't expecting this. **"This is bad Naruto,"** the Nine-Tails spoke internally to its Jinchuriki host. Naruto nodded, feeling the same way.

Timmy Turner stared at the giant pink cloud that normally held the magnificent city of Fairy World. Now, it was just a flaming pile of rubble. He turned his head back and forth looking across the landscape. From one end to the other, all he saw were burning buildings, plumes of black smoke rising from them that he wondered how he missed on his way over.

"No," Timmy whispered. He started sprinting forward despite Naruto shouting at him to hold on for a second. _This is all wrong,_ he reached the end of the rainbow, and that's when he started seeing them.

The boy paused, looking around at the littered bodies of soldier fairies at the entrance to the city. The gates and defensive structures around it were demolished, allowing Timmy to walk in without being questioned why he wasn't with his fairies. _The Amazonian Fairies_ , he looked at the much taller fairies who were scattered with bloodied bodies, still clutching their spears in their hands. _Even the Pixies,_ he saw a few small creatures in gray suits still holding cell phones in their cold hands.

"Timmy," a voice said behind him. He looked back at Naruto who had a serious look on his face. "Let's go to where those powers are."

The boy in the pink hat felt out the powers and he could feel some discrepancies in them. _A few of them feel warm and nice, like Wanda's. So those must be the Fairies. The others..._ "The ones who did this are still here," Timmy said in a grim tone. "Let's go," he shot forward off the ground at a rocket pace that Naruto had to go full speed to keep up with.

They raced between damaged buildings while Timmy tried not to look at the bodies they flew over. "The Colosseum," Timmy called out and pointed at the round structure that was still standing down the road in front of them. _There are a few nasty powers in there, the others are farther back near the remaining Fairies._

"Let's make this quick," the ten year old called out as he crossed his arms to plow straight through the wall. "There are three in here, but the Fairies must be gathered somewhere else."

Naruto nodded and followed Timmy as the younger boy smashed straight through the Colosseum's wall. "Are you the ones-" Timmy started shouting, but he felt his heart break and it stopped him from finishing his sentence.

The yellow haired boy behind him leapt up into the hole in the wall, landing on the edge and looking in. "Holy-" Naruto whispered, his eyes widening as much as they could. His fox spirit inside him muttered in a grim tone, **"This must have been where they fortified themselves. Looks like they put up a Hell of a fight."**

"Timmy," Naruto whispered. The ten year old didn't even hear him though, he was staring silently around the inside of the Colosseum. There were hundreds, maybe thousands even of Fairies. These didn't all look like soldiers either, this looked like an evacuation shelter. Teachers, doctors, children, entire families of Fairies lay broken all over the stands and on the floor of the Colosseum itself.

"Dr. Rip Studwell," Timmy looked down at the fairy wearing white scrubs with a stethoscope on his broken neck. He turned to the right, following trails of bodies with his eyes, "Cupid, Tooth Fairy, Binky," each body he saw led to a flood of memories of each one of them, smiling, wishing him a happy birthday, the adventures they had together.

He saw an older woman with curly light blue hair pointed up above her head. "M-Mama Cosma," he whispered, grabbing his face as he felt tears building up in his eyes.

 **"Naruto!"** Kurama yelled at the teen who was looking at Timmy and not paying attention to his surroundings. The ninja jumped backwards just in time as a white spear slammed into the ground where he was just standing. He looked forward around the Colosseum, and slowly, three forms faded into his view.

"See," one of them said, a tall white form with long arms and legs and a skeletal face. "He's a quick one."

The tall black monster next to it had a white face with a long nose. It didn't say a word, but the fat white creature next to it with a broken mask grunted. "Not that fast," it growled and started flying forward before Naruto had landed on the ground yet. It pulled back an arm and threw it forward, releasing several white spears from its body that flew towards where Naruto was about to land.

The ninja hit the ground before the spears and immediately shot off to the left, but that seemed to be the Adjuchas' plan anyway. It had thrown the spears at just the right angle to distance the fast boy even farther from its real target.

Naruto realized it a second too late. He looked back at the boy in the pink hat while he was still in the air. "Timmy! Look out!"

The fat white creature with long arms created five more spears on each that it started swinging in to impale the boy it was flying towards. "Die!" It yelled. In the split second before its arms hit the young boy floating in the air, Timmy lowered his arm from in front of his face, no tears streaking down it, but intense rage on his ten year old face.

The Arrancar didn't know why it faltered, but after it flinched it started laughing and finished the attack anyway. It swung its arms in and wrapped them both around the boy, impaling him with all its weapons at the same time. "Hahaha!"

The tall white slender form in the center of the Colosseum nodded at its comrade's kill. It turned the other way to where the yellow haired teenager just landed and stated, "Now for the other one."

"I can take him on my own too!" The larger white Arrancar called out. It started moving its arms away from Timmy, leaving the spears there, but when it got only a little detached from the boy, sweat formed on the cracked mask of the monster. "What the-" it started as it looked at the broken pieces of spear falling to the floor.

The kid the monster attacked was still floating in the same spot. He didn't move when he was hit by the spikes, not even an inch, and they all broke apart on his harder than steel body. Naruto would have breathed a sigh of relief if Timmy's facial expression wasn't making it so hard to breath. The ten year old had a look of unadulterated hate in his eyes and before the other Adjuchas-rank Arrancar in the Colosseum could speak, he reached forward and gripped the monster by its face.

"You can see me?!" The Arrancar yelled in a muffled voice as its mask was being gripped tightly.

Timmy didn't see them, he didn't even hear them. But he could sense the monster in front of his face and that was all he needed. The boy clenched his open hand and the other three beings in the Colosseum gasped as the attacking Arrancar's head was crushed. Its mask shattered and the rest of its body faded away.

The two Adjuchas on the lower level took steps backwards, but the large black one unknowingly stepped on top of a murdered Fairy child. The next instant, Timmy was in front of it, his arm buried deep inside its body. The creature panicked, opening its mouth and building up a large amount of red energy inside. "So your weak spot is the mask," Timmy discerned on the spot, seeing how this attack did little compared to his last. He flew straight up, bringing his arm inside the monster with him and tearing the beast in half including its mask.

The red beam in the monster's throat died down as it disintegrated into nothing. The final Arrancar in the building turned and started running, moving amazingly fast to get away. _I have to report this to Grimmjow right away!_

"Grimmjow," a voice growled directly in the monster's ear. The being was in the middle of taking a step and it slowly turned its head to the right where the small boy in a pink hat was glaring at him. "Is he your leader?" Timmy read the creature's mind again to confirm it, then extended a hand and blew the creature to smithereens.

Naruto watched all this from the stands in awe. In a matter of seconds all the creatures were gone. By the end of it, Timmy could start seeing them as well. "Hey Timmy," the older teen started, but Timmy lifted straight up and out of the open roof of the Colosseum. "Wait!" Naruto called to him, but Timmy was already flying away.

The ten year old was still processing that all those Fairies were actually dead. Cosmo's mom's face was stuck in his mind and his vision tinted red as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "RAAAAAA!" A golden energy surrounded him and he flew twice as fast towards where he felt the enemies.

He didn't realize it, but he was heading towards his original objective anyway. The Big Wand was up ahead, the source of all fairies' magic and the probable cause for Wanda's regeneration taking so long. The kid shot all the way to The Big Wand which looked a lot like a radio tower.

The large glowing star at the top of the tower was fainter than Timmy had ever seen it without it being out completely. He looked at the base of the tower where a yellow crown floated. The crown was a gauge that had an arrow that normally pointed at the green F for full of magic supply, but was all the way down to the next notch before hitting the red letter E for empty. Also at the base of the tower, were five fairies holding up wands that they were pointing out in different directions.

Timmy flew down to the ground in front of the center fairy. He landed so hard that some pink clouds floated up around him, mixing with his golden aura. "Stop him!" One of the fairies yelled, aiming her wand at the form that came out of nowhere.

"Wait!" The man next to her in a silver uniform called out. He grabbed the blonde haired nurse and lowered her arm, "Look." The soldier fairy looked closer inside the aura as did the other four around him.

"It can't be," an elf whispered, a Fairy with a stubble beard wearing a green costume with a point at the top.

The clouds settled completely and all five fairies gawked at the sight inside. "TIMMY TURNER!" They yelled, the most famous of all Godchildren appearing in front of them. He had a steel arm replacing one that was destroyed, a few scars on his body, and he looked pissed, but this was definitely Timmy Turner.

"What's happening here?" Timmy asked in a serious tone.

The soldier fairy in the middle spoke in a grim tone. "The Fairy Council are dead. All other fortifications in the city have been destroyed. We lost contact with the only remaining civilian shelter in the Colosseum three hours ago."

Timmy bowed his head, "They're all dead," he muttered.

The blonde woman next to the soldier gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

"So, we're all that's left?" A pixie in a gray suit with short cropped black hair asked. The Head Pixie was killed when the Council was attacked, but he had tried to keep going.

"Is there even a reason to guard this thing anymore?" The fairy elf dressed in green questioned in a dark tone. "What's the point?"

"You need to!" Timmy exclaimed, spinning around the face the fairies. "Wanda needs her magic, she's completely drained!"

"I'm sorry Timmy," the fairy in the front started. The soldier wearing silver armor looked at the crown gauge showing how much magic remained. "We had full magic power when we arrived here, but very little has been replenishing. Jorgen went missing on the first day and we don't know what happened after that, but The Big Wand started giving out more power than it could handle.

Timmy imagined Jorgen with Madara's fist through his chest. The evil ninja taking his wand. He wondered what could have caused The Big Wand to lose so much power so quickly though. And then it hit him. _It was me..._ He looked at his own hands, his steel arm. He thought about his expert military genius, his medical knowledge, the power to destroy worlds and sense enemies. _I used up all of the wand's power._

"Without being able to use our magic, we couldn't protect Fairy World properly. And with the constant invasions we haven't had enough time to replenish the magic in The Big Wand." The soldier fairy continued, not noticing the dark look on Timmy's face. "Hundreds of enemies have come, but this last one was smart. They sent scouts first who infiltrated the city, finding where we were most vulnerable. The Fairy Council and other Fairy leaders were all taken out within an hour of this new invasion." The man frowned deeper, "Our strongest remaining warriors were sent to the remnants of the old gate; it was destroyed in an earlier attack. When their leader came though, it was clear we were outmatched without using stronger magic."

"So why didn't you use what was left?" Timmy asked.

"And lose our magic forever?" The blonde fairy questioned. "We'd be sitting ducks for the next attack. Not to mention the other Fairies around the world who we'd be hurting."

Timmy thought about Wanda and had to thank these Fairies for being concerned about her and others like her. "Where are your fairies?" The only remaining Pixie asked.

"Wanda is alive," Timmy responded, making the rest of them flinch as they understood what that meant for Cosmo.

The fifth Fairy at the base of The Big Wand hadn't said much since Timmy arrived. Hearing that Cosmo was gone too just meant that it was as hopeless everywhere else in the world as it was here. The young teenage-looking Fairy, who could still be hundreds to thousands of years old, finally had enough of this madness. "Ahhhh!" He screamed and started running from his post.

"Get back here Roody!" The soldier fairy shouted after the younger one.

Suddenly, Timmy felt a very strong power appear very close to him. He snapped his head up in the air above the running away fairy.

"Poof! Come onnn, poof already!" The young fairy swung around his dimly lit wand a few times but nothing was happening. The boy froze where he was, his body filling with terror as a shadow was cast over him. He heard his name called by all his comrades, but he couldn't move in the terrified state he was in.

Roody closed his eyes, clenching them as hard as he could as he awaited the inevitable. He felt a jolt, making him open his eyes and scream, "I don't want to die!"

The black haired teenage Fairy stopped screaming. He wasn't dead. In fact, he was several dozen meters away from the spot where a blue beam of energy was blowing apart the clouds under where he was just standing. His feet weren't touching the cloud floor so Roody looked up wondering why he was hovering when he wasn't using his wings. His jaw lowered as did the other fairies watching.

Timmy was floating in the air with Roody held up by one hand. "Stay with the others," Timmy said in a low voice, throwing the Fairy back towards The Big Wand where he landed in front of the lead soldier Fairy.

The teenage Fairy tumbled over to the others and they all looked back towards Timmy Turner. The soldier in front was staring in awe at the boy who moved faster than he could see with his naked eye.

Timmy followed the blue beam up in the air until he saw them. Out of a crack in the sky, a crack that led into a dark place, came five monsters. Four of the five creatures looked like the other three Timmy ran into earlier. They had full white masks covering their faces, with different shaped, different colored bodies. There was a person up there that looked more human-like than the others, but Timmy could feel his energy and it felt the same as the others, only much stronger.

"Are you Grimmjow?!" Timmy yelled up at the guy with long light blue hair. He had a chunk of the same type of mask as the others plastered on his forehead. He had a serious look on his face and was glaring down at the boy floating slightly above the clouds.

 _I had to go into Second Release for these pesky Fairies. Almost all of my men are defeated, and now there's this kid._ The lead Arrancar's body was covered in white armor, his hands and feet had claws on them, but he had normal skin on his face and the top part of his chest. His spiky blue hair waved around his body all the way down to his feet. _I am an Espada, so how is it I barely saw that child move?_

"I asked if you are Grimmjow?" Timmy repeated. The kid in the pink hat narrowed his eyes at the man floating up in the air.

Grimmjow glared down at the child and his mouth lifted up into a wide grin. "That's right kid, I'm Grimmjow." He looked up at the huge wand behind the last line of Fairies. "Move out of my way."

"Why did you attack Fairy World?" Timmy yelled up at the monster.

The blue haired Espada opened his eyes a little wider, "Are you from the same world as this place?" He quickly lost his look of shock and started laughing, "Then you know how much power that weapon holds."

"It's not meant to be a weapon!" The blonde fairy yelled up at the monster who attacked her home. She was wearing a dirtied nurse uniform with splotches of her comrades' blood on it. She continued yelling, "Our magic is meant to help people!"

Grimmjow put his index finger in his ear and twisted it around, "Ehh?" He pulled out his finger and flicked away some earwax in a bored, taunting tone. "What do I care about that? If I control that weapon," repeating the word 'weapon' made all of the Fairies growl at the scary Arrancar. Grimmjow continued, "I'll be able to become the strongest Espada. I'll be stronger than even Aizen himself!" _And I will find Ichigo Kurosaki and challenge him once more. This time I will not fail._

"That's your reason?" a voice whispered. It was so quiet that Grimmjow looked around trying to find it for a few seconds before realizing it came from the same kid he was a little nervous about. He looked down and stared at the child down below him. The kid spoke again, "That's why you killed everyone here?"

"What other reason do I need?!" Grimmjow shouted, laughing all the while.

Timmy didn't move. Slowly, Grimmjow stopped laughing and the Adjuchas he gathered were getting more nervous as they moved backwards a little in the air. It became eerily silent in Fairy World as the Fairies behind Timmy were starting to sweat profusely as they looked at Timmy Turner.

"'What other reason?'" Timmy whispered, wondering if he heard correctly. His mind filled with images of all the Fairies he'd ever known. He saw all of the dead ones he saw in the Colosseum, then Jorgen with a hand through him, then Wanda lying on the ground coughing in pain. Finally he saw Cosmo flying away from him with his body engulfed in light. "'What other reason?!" The boy screamed, his voice causing winds to whip around him so powerfully that the clouds below his feet started cracking apart.

The boy snapped his eyes up in the air and Grimmjow felt the intense fear an animal feels when a predator has it trapped in a corner with no chance of escape. To the blue haired Espada, he could see the enormous invisible aura around Timmy that looked like a mouth full of sharp teeth with two blazing red eyes on top, spikes all around it. The aura wasn't really there, but in his eyes he could see it roaring at him. "What the Hell are you?!" Grimmjow yelled down at the boy.

"RAAAAAAAA!" Timmy roared, his voice coming out ridiculously low. It sounded furious, enraged, like a monster's, not a ten year old boy's voice. The kid started thinking of every single person on this world he'd seen since arriving on it. All those he watched get hurt, all those he came too late to save, _All because of monsters like HIM!_ The boy roared, this time in agony as his body started shifting, his small muscles buffing out as a huge golden aura surrounded his body, flaring out so hard it knocked the four Adjuchas backwards away from Grimmjow.

"Is that really Timmy Turner?" the elf Fairy questioned as he stepped backwards. The middle aged man with a stubble beard tripped and pushed himself back towards The Big Wand as he continued staring at the child in terror.

Timmy glared into Gimmjow's eyes and his golden aura started filling with black lines that whipped around his body creating a deathly glow that leaked into his aura. He didn't notice it, but at this time there was another human boy coming into the area near the giant wand, staring at him with worried eyes. Naruto stared over at Timmy, or what he thought to be Timmy despite the boy's tearing skin, making his blood start wrapping around him in his aura as well. His body buffed out so much that it tore his clothes, his pink hat flying off his head over towards Naruto where it landed at his feet. Naruto looked at the brown hair underneath that was spiking up and getting longer and longer twirling around over his head as he roared an inhuman roar.

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" Timmy yelled as he opened his eyes inside his blackened aura. His eyes glowed pure white with swirls of black inside them, scaring the shit out of Grimmjow.

"Boss, let's get out of here!" one of the monsters behind Grimmjow shouted.

The man with long blue hair spun around, "Retreat?" He questioned in an angry tone, but that definitely would have been the best option. Too bad for him, retreat wasn't an option with the six foot tall man floating in the air behind him. By the time Grimmjow turned completely around, all four of his remaining subordinates were split in half, confused looks appearing on their faces until their masks suddenly cracked as well and they disappeared.

Grimmjow stared at the monster floating behind him, the shreds of black clothing on his waist and upper chest, the light skin tone covered in scars where his body didn't heal properly after suddenly buffing out to this degree. The kid wasn't even recognizable anymore. Timmy had his back to Grimmjow, but he slowly turned his head, the giant predator aura reappearing around him and roaring while the boy inside it remained quiet. The wind rushing around Fairy World was too much and buildings that were damaged by the invasions were toppling from the powerful forces exuding around Timmy. Pink clouds were tearing off of the ground and ripping to shreds in the air.

The five fairies down on the ground heard a creaking sound behind them and looked back to see The Big Wand tilting. "He's too strong," Roody whispered, scared of the same boy who just saved his life.

"Timmy!" Naruto shouted up in the sky.

The kid in the sky who looked more like a grown man heard his name shouted, but he continued staring at Grimmjow who couldn't move. The man could feel Timmy's aura's jaws clamping down around him, a monster the likes of which he couldn't comprehend. "I'LL DESTROY YOU." Timmy sounded more like a monster with every word, but finally Grimmjow snapped into action.

He wasn't going to be allowed to escape, so he rose his arms instead, creating four huge blue beams that extended up in the sky as if they were his claws. "Laceration!" He yelled, bringing his arms down and whipping all eight lines down towards the muscular child in front of him.

The beams moved down together, but Timmy saw them coming in slow motion. He floated forward at a calm pace, moving insanely fast to everyone else, but a very calm movement for him. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he could see how slowly the boy thought he was moving as his attack came down, but Timmy reached directly in front of him before his arms had even finished moving down. The boy grabbed each of his wrists and squeezed, sending pain coursing through Grimmjow's body.

"Timmy!" Naruto yelled again. _Whatever he's doing is using too much energy. He's got to be hurting himself in irreparable ways! He's destroying this place he came to save too!_ Naruto and Kurama knew they had to stop him, both of them choosing it without consulting the other.

Naruto's body covered in yellow light, a cloak surrounding him with the number 6 written on its collar in a symmetrical pattern. His Nine Tails cloak gave him a huge boost in power that the Fairies guarding the wand noticed too and snapped their heads over to see. Grimmjow started screaming as Timmy tugged and ripped his arms clean off at the shoulders. When he opened his eyes, it looked like the boy was going to hit him with his detached arm, and he was aiming for the head. _SHIT!_

Before the arm could hit him, a giant orange claw of aura slammed into the boy he was facing. He was in a lot of pain, but this sight confused him enough to stop screaming and follow the orange claw back to its source. Another teenager was standing down below him, a ninja with a Hidden Leaf Village headband on his forehead. Naruto glanced up at the monster with light blue hair up in the air. "You put _him_ through much more pain than you're feeling right now."

Grimmjow was confused as to what he was talking about, but he snapped his head away as the large orange claw of aura was thrown forcefully off of the boy beneath. The sight of the monster that was just a little earlier a young kid, it actually messed with him a little. The kid roared in agony, blood swirling around an aura surrounding his body. "GRIMMJOW!" The muscular kid shouted through his pain, his pure white eyes snapping up and focusing on the man.

Timmy shot up in the air again faster than Grimmjow would be able to dodge, but a hundred foot tall translucent orange fox with nine tails collided with the boy in midair and slammed the kid into the floor using its full power. Kurama pressed down with both of its forward claws as hard as it could, while Naruto sank through the giant fox aura surrounding him until he was inside of the claws holding down the monster.

"Raaa! RAAA!" The boy slammed the floor beneath him with punches and tore at the aura, but the Nine Tailed Fox spirit was shifting its energy around so that each time Timmy swung, he only got a small piece of the aura and then more immediately fell down on him harder than before.

Naruto sank all the way down to his young comrade. He reached out through the bottom of Kurama's feet and rested his right hand on Timmy's chest. "Hey Timmy," the teenager called out at the screaming muscular figure beneath him. "This isn't you! Don't just think about everything that's gone. Think about Wanda! WANDA!" He shouted the same name over and over, as the boy beneath him kept squirming and lashing out.

One of Timmy's fists crashed into Naruto and sent him flying back through his aura. **"Naruto!"** Kurama yelled, checking if the boy was alright. Naruto heard a rib or two crack from the single punch, but he yelled back, **"I'm alright!"** Then immediately sank back through the aura, holding his right hand out as he did. A blue ball of swirling energy appeared on his right hand. "Sorry Timmy, but you need this! RASENGAN!" He flew down through his own aura and punched his Rasengan right into Timmy's unguarded stomach.

The sudden jolt of pain shook Timmy from his rage for a second. In that second, he heard Naruto shout something at him, "WANDA!" The image of his Fairy Godmother's face, with gray hair and a fading crown and wand, appeared in his mind. "That's right!" Naruto yelled, seeing the look of recognition on the boy's face. "She needs you. She needs this place right?! So stop destroying it!"

Timmy's pure white eyes snapped back to normal and a look of shock spread across his face. His whole muscular body was pulsing with energy, but Naruto kept yelling at him. "Transfer it back! You pulled out too much energy, it was destroying your body." Timmy looked down and saw a muscular man's chest where his small ten year old one should have been. His arm, his legs, they were much buffer than he remembered. Naruto yelled at him again, "Go back to normal Timmy, calm down."

The kid's long brown hair stopped waving around him. The rips and tears on his body sealed up, leaving noticeable scars, but closing so as to stop the bleeding. His aura decreased, no longer destroying the clouds beneath him. _What am I doing?_ Timmy thought to himself, never imagining he could get to that point. _Is it this power? I never knew being this strong would be so dangerous._

"That's right," Naruto whispered, his Nine Tail's aura vanishing. The yellow haired boy fell down to one knee while he cradled Timmy's head. The younger boy started wheezing, having used up too much power in such a short time. He'd never become that strong before, he didn't even know he could get that strong. It felt like it did when his Godparents made him the strongest being on the planet on the first day for a short time, when every move he made destroyed miles of land. His power scared him.

"HAHAHA!" A voice laughed from up above them. Both boys were injured, but they lifted up their heads to look at the man with blue hair laughing at them. Grimmjow lost his arms, but he had a sword in his mouth. His blue hair had shortened so it spiked a little up above his head instead of falling down behind his back to his feet. "Idiots! You should have killed me when you had the chance." His sword started glowing blue and he yelled through clenched teeth, "Grind, Pantera!"

"What are you doing?" Naruto called up at the spiky haired Arrancar. Grimmjaw Jaggerjack paused as he floated up in the air. The yellow haired teen staggered up to his feet, rubbing his stomach as he did. "Damn Timmy, you really pack a punch," he said with a small chuckle.

The younger kid lying on the floor looked up at Naruto with a look of regret on his face. He saw a trickle of blood on the corner of his comrade's lip and it filled him with guilt. Naruto chuckled again, "Don't worry about it. Sakura-chan will help me out when we get back to the village. I'm sure _he'll_ have a field day when I get back and he sees what I look like. Hopefully I see Sakura before _him_."

 _Is he talking about that guy he's been training? What was his name again?_ Timmy realized he was being distracted from the important task at hand and looked up in the sky. He stared at Grimmjow who was staring back at Naruto with a confused look, wondering what he was talking about as clearly he was about to kill them.

Naruto looked back up at the Espada. "There are other ways to get stronger you know?" Grimmjow looked at the boy wondering if he was actually being serious. "The people you want to beat," the yellow haired Jinchuriki continued, "did they get where they are by slaughtering people like you just did?"

Grimmjow stared blankly at the teen. _Ichigo didn't... What am I thinking?!_ "Oi kid," Grimmjow called down to him, his sword still ignited with blue energy. "I'm going to kill you, him, those Fairies over there, and then I'm going to take all the power in this wand. Once I do, no one will be able to stop me."

The teenager on the ground didn't respond, but he bowed his head. "If you try to kill me, I'll have to stop you." Naruto almost sounded... sad? It confused the others around him, but he looked up in the sky with sad eyes, looking like he was starting to get water in them. It stunned the Fairies and made Grimmjow back up in the air. "But, will this be any different than your last life?"

"What?!" Grimmjow yelled down at this insane boy.

"However you were wronged in the past, and whatever you've done, they didn't have to follow you to this world." Naruto shook his head, "You had a new start, but you chose to be what you were before. You killed to get what you want, but someone like that will never come out victorious. Because you'll be alone."

"I don't care about being alone!" Grimmjow yelled. "I only care about power. Being the strongest! Being the 'King!'" He was panting hard, his body screaming at him to attack.

Timmy looked at Naruto with a look of confusion in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" The boy rasped, his body back down to its normal size, but with him still being incredibly weak compared to normal after exerting that much previously untapped strength. "He killed everyone here."

Naruto looked back at Timmy. _Obito could change. Nagato, Sasuke, Gaara. They tried to make up for what they did._ "Would his death make the loss of all those souls any easier?" He looked up at Grimmjow, "You don't seem like one to enjoy killing, at least the weak. A good fight resulting in death, you could live with that, but slaughtering civilians like this. What purpose did it have?"

"They wouldn't get out of my way," Grimmjow replied. "Just like you."

"You can change!" Naruto yelled at the man.

 _He doesn't even know me. Why is he trying this hard to get me to stop. Why not just kill me if he really thinks he has the power?_ Grimmjow was imagining that the boy's declaration that he could defeat him was what was holding him back right now, but inside there was a part of him considering what the teen was saying.

"Taking this power might make you stronger," Naruto called out, "but the one you want to defeat the most. Did he use some cheap way to increase his strength? Did he steal it from others? Or did he train for it, work with his comrades for it?" Naruto was taking a big guess here, but if he was right in thinking what type of person would have been the one to stop Grimmjow in his own world, then hopefully this would work out.

 _This kid is really getting on my nerves,_ Grimmjow looked at The Big Wand, getting ready to just go take it for himself, but for some reason looking at it now, it didn't seem all that appealing. _Am I seriously listening to this brat?_ Grimmjow lost his insane smile, frowning deeply with a piece of mask covering the right side of his face next to his mouth. _A new start, huh?_

The yellow haired kid smiled, seeing Grimmjow's weapon lose its blue energy coating. The man started lowering down in front of Naruto, a blank look on his face as he dropped all the way down in front of him. He looked more human now than earlier, with more human skin covering him replacing the white armor, and a white coat on his back and baggy pants at his waist. Grimmjow lowered all the way down so he was standing right in front of Naruto. "Change huh?" he muttered.

Naruto smiled at him, closing his eyes with a stupid grin on his face while holding out his right fist for a fist-bump. The five Fairies at the base of The Big Wand gawked at the smiling teen who was stopping their enemy without violence. It was unthinkable, which was mostly because it wasn't true. _Stupid kid,_ Grimmjow thought, twisting his head in one fast motion with his sword out, ready to slice off Naruto's head.

 **"Naruto!"** The fox spirit inside him yelled, making Naruto open his eyes in time to see the edge of the blade about to hit his head.

In the next instant, Grimmjow was confused since his sword didn't cut through Naruto's body. Actually, he was even more confused as to why Naruto and the rest of Fairy World was turning upside-down. Grimmjow's eyes widened at the sudden realization. It hit him like a little boy ripping off his head in one clean stroke.

Everyone stared at Timmy Turner who stopped moving on the other side of Naruto, holding a head in his hands. His legs were wobbly and he fell to the ground, but he crushed the object in his hand as he did, the last of his strength. "Timmy!" Naruto yelled, running over to his friend's side. He lifted up Timmy with a hand under his back and cradled his head with the other. "I'm sorry," the older boy apologized, "I shouldn't have tried to-"

"Don't," Timmy whispered in a raspy voice. "I- I want to be like you," Timmy told him, surprising the boy holding him and the five fairies who ran over to them as soon as Timmy collapsed. "Y-You were right. What I almost did before, I was a monster. Even after all he did, you still believed he could be changed." Timmy coughed a few times and his eyes fluttered open. "That, that was really cool."

The younger boy's eyes started closing, but Naruto could tell he wasn't closing them in a one-last-time way, more like he was just exhausted from fatigue. Timmy's eyes closed and from his breathing he sounded like he was asleep, but then he started speaking so quietly that Naruto was the only one who could hear him being the closest. "If I ever turn into a monster like that again," Timmy whispered, "kill me."

Naruto wanted to tell Timmy that he wouldn't, that he would get him back again, but to allow the boy to sleep he just replied quietly, "I understand." He paused for a second and then whispered back, "Same goes for me."

Timmy chuckled in his half-asleep state, "There's no way you could ever be a monster."

 **22 Days Later**

"Naruto?!" Timmy shouted. The yellow haired teen walked towards the younger boy slowly, flames billowing on every side of him. The kid in the pink hat shouted at his ominous-looking friend, "What's happening?!"

"Hey Timmy." Naruto replied as he walked out of the smoke, completely wrapped in his Nine Tails cloak. He walked closer while more silhouettes behind him started walking out of the smoke. They were all Narutos wrapped in the powerful golden aura of Naruto's sealed beast. When there were fifty Narutos standing behind the one in front, they all spoke at the same time, "Are you here to help me?"

"Help you do what?" Timmy yelled at the older boy.

Naruto smiled wide, replying in a completely normal voice, "Exterminate the Hidden Leaf Village."

* * *

 **Present Pao Town**

Not only the memory of all the Fairies in Fairy World, but also what happened later that month came to Timmy's mind as Lubbock stared at him. The green haired man was regretting asking about Wanda and Fairies in the first place. Timmy whispered, "I hid Fairy World so that only myself and the Fairies can find it. It was the only wish I made to a Fairy other than Cosmo or Wanda, and it almost depleted all the remaining magic in Fairy World."

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Lubbock asked the kid.

"Yes," Timmy said, "but it was worth the gambit. No one else has been able to find it since then, and The Big Wand gradually restored its magic supply. A few months after I hid Fairy World, the magic had been replenished enough that Wanda was brought back to her full health from the damage done to her on the first day here." He stopped for a few seconds. "There aren't as many Fairies now," he added sadly, "but that also means the amount of magic being used is much less so the Fairies who are still around use their magic much more freely."

The green haired man almost didn't want to ask, as it could trigger Timmy into getting all sad again, but he questioned anyway. "So why can't Wanda replenish her energy like last time?"

This time, Timmy smiled at the question. "She can. Last time, even after I hid Fairy World, it took her over three months to really get all her health back. This time I can already see her hair getting pinker and pinker every day. Her crown and wand have more glow to them too, but I want to make sure she's at absolutely full strength before asking her for anything else."

Lubba smiled at the boy, "That's pretty cool of you."

Timmy smiled wide, "Thanks."

 **A/N Ending on a happy note since that was a pretty dark chapter. Whoa, Timmy's got one Hell of a dark side, hard not to see why after seeing the massacre in Fairy World. Still, what was up with Naruto? Why did he change so much? Find out in the next few parts of this chapter! Also, I'm going to put down the timeline below. Not a timeline of everything that's happened on Nexus, (because that would take forever) but of when each universe was taken and sent here. Example: Dragon Ball Z came two years after Cell's defeat.**

 **Naruto: After the War**

 **One Piece: Right after Fishman Island**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Before Poof's birth**

 **DBZ: 2 years after Cell (^duh)**

 **Akame Ga Kill: After first season**

 **And if you want to know any of the others just ask me in a review. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! 'Till next time!**


	31. Nexus 9-5 On to the Next One

**Nexus 9.5**

"So this is what you do all day?" Kirito asked the spiky haired man walking out of a hole in the mountain. That hole was put there by the tall muscular Saiyan warrior thirty minutes ago when he stopped on their way back to Pao. Apparently he recognized it from the directions Timmy Turner implanted in his mind, so he took a short break not being too worn out from his fights with Akuma and Kirito earlier.

The teenager with messy black hair watched a little of the battle but he himself was far too exhausted from fighting Goku that he decided to just sit at the exit and kick anyone's ass who escaped. No one escaped so he wound up being bored for the good part of an hour. "Beating criminals to bloody pulps?" The eighteen year old asked the intimidating guy who walked out of the base with a smile on his face, and blood on his hands. If Kirito just saw him for the first time like this, he would have thought the man had just murdered someone.

"Well it is fun," Goku said as he wiped his hands on the remaining scraps of his orange gi around his waist. "But I don't spend all day doing it."

The Saiyan warrior lifted off the ground in front of Kirito. He flew forward a little and grabbed the young man under the shoulders, "I like learning new fighting techniques. I like to spend time with my two sons." As he was talking, he picked up Kirito and started soaring across the sky. "And I like training with Vegeta, oh and eating!"

Kirito gulped. Not because of the mention of eating, but because he had heard Goku use Vegeta's name earlier. It was when they were leaving the Underworld base he had spent a large part of the last year in. After he had beaten up his former comrades who tried to kill him, Goku said to them, _"Now don't go back to one of your other Underworld bases. If you do, you might run into my son, or even worse, Vegeta. They won't be as lenient as I am."_ At that moment Kirito had looked around at the burning wasteland around him and the unconscious and maimed soldiers lying on the floor and he decided he never wanted to get on Vegeta's bad side. If that was lenient, he didn't want to see harsh.

Goku flew with the teen over hundreds of miles of forests after they left the mountain range. The Saiyan talked about how he wasn't as impressed by the guys inside the second base, but that there was one guy who led the other ninjas who was a little stronger than the norm for his base. This guy with a headband on with a swirly musical symbol had some device on his arm that released sound when it vibrated. The vibration sounded so harshly that it made his teammates' ears bleed.

Goku talked about how he thought the guy's attack was cool, but he did not enjoy how he was willing to hurt his friends in the process. So he brushed over the fact that he punched the guy through a solid wall which kind of ended the fight. Kirito didn't expect much else at this point but he did manage to crack a very small smile. He lowered it very quickly, thinking the man was just trying to raise his spirits because his mind was read earlier and Goku knew about his past. When he looked up though at the man carrying him, Goku was looking all around the beautiful landscape, not checking to see if he was smiling.

Kirito looked down at what Goku was seeing and he was at a loss for breath. He looked around at the vast plains before them that stretched after the forest ended. A few dozen miles to their left was a sparkling lake, but that was just a few seconds detour for the smiling Saiyan and his new companion.

The muscular man flew down towards the lake and started turning his body sideways while he did. Kirito was confused why the man was spinning him, but then yelped as two large beasts came crashing out of the water. Both had long blue necks and at the top of them were roaring faces of sea monsters that kind of resembled dragons. "Gyarados!" The two blue dragons roared as the two flew through a small space between them.

"Whoa," Kirito muttered as he looked back at the creatures he'd never seen before. Goku kept flying them past the lake, but the boy looking back thought he saw one more Gyarados coming out of the water. _No it can't be. That one's red, and much bigger._ He lifted his arms and rubbed his eyes, but when he removed his hands all the creatures had submerged again. _What was that?_

"Look," Kirito heard the man above him say. He looked up at Goku and saw the man pointing to the Southeast. By the time he looked back down, the thing he was supposed to be looking at was much closer considering their speed. His eyes widened at the sights in front of him.

The town wasn't all that much. There was a large building in the center of a large number of houses. The houses stretched out in every direction out from the central building. Kirito was trying to look at what was written on the front of the building which happened to be facing them and when they were closer he saw the words 'Town Hall' on it, written crudely by someone who seemed like they were in a rush. Each of the houses was built differently with some looking normal and others with fancy designs or even a few with swimming pools in the back. There was a giant building behind the town hall that Kirito could kind of see now that Goku was only a quarter mile away from town and slowing down. He couldn't tell exactly what that building was, but there were a lot of people around it.

Goku flew over Pao Town and descended right in front of the town hall. Kirito looked at the large building in front of him and frowned. "What, gotta tell your leader you brought a prisoner?" The teen muttered.

The spiky haired Saiyan looked down at Kirito with a confused look and then started laughing, "What? Course not!"

An old lady with yellow skin was walking behind Goku and she turned towards him with a wide smile, "Welcome back Mr. Mayor." Kirito dropped his jaw upon hearing this and stared back at the muscular man who forgot to mention that he was in charge of this town.

"Morning Eleanor, how're the cats?" Goku replied to the gray haired woman in a pink dress.

Eleanor Abernathy smiled wider with a mouth devoid of any teeth. "They're all doing quite fine thank you," she nodded her head politely at the Saiyan and kept walking away.

"She like cats," Goku whispered to Kirito when he felt she was out of earshot.

"What, is she a crazy cat lady or something?" The teen remarked.

"No," Goku shook his head a few times, "ChiChi found a cure for her insanity in some herbs in a nearby meadow. There were a lot of good plants for medicinary porpoises... or something," the Saiyan scratched the back of his head in confusion for a second.

Kirito was joking at first with the crazy thing but now he was interested. He also sweatdropped at what Goku just tried to say. "Medicinal purposes?" Kirito corrected as a question, wondering if Goku had really just forgotten the words.

The Saiyan smiled and laughed, "Yeah that's it."

"Hey Mayor," a voice called over to them and they both looked across the street from the town hall where three boys were walking together. The one who shouted had pink hair and was wearing a black coat open at the middle, "Stop showing off!" Natsu shouted at Goku.

The Saiyan was confused at what the boy was talking about, but one of the others with him came running over with an embarrassed look on his face. "Dad. Put on a shirt," Gohan scolded his father. The fourteen year old with very long black spiky hair turned his head to the teen next to his father. "New resident?" Gohan asked in a friendly voice.

The older teen he was talking to wondered if this was the son Goku mentioned who wouldn't be as lenient with his fellow Underworld members, or the second son he hadn't talked about much yet. Goku turned his head to the teen with him, "Actually, this here's Kirito. He was an Underworld member who..."

Kirito stopped listening to Goku's introduction as he instantly realized which one of Goku's sons this was. The shorter boy's face darkened so quickly that Kirito was sure he took a step back, but he didn't notice since he was too busy staring into Gohan's coal black eyes. The boy's harsh glare softened a few seconds later, confusing Kirito who had stopped listening to Goku's explanation which led Gohan into not hating the teen as much anymore.

"Oh," Gohan said when his dad said that Kirito didn't have anything to do with the attack on their village. "Well, everyone helps out around here. Make sure you pull your own weight." Gohan turned and started walking away but called over his shoulder, "And put on some clothes dad! I'll go see if Katara can make any in his size," he added, talking about Kirito.

"Alright then," Goku called back, "I'll see you later!"

Kirito watched Gohan leave then noticed something strange as two people walked out of a building holding swords. The weapons looked real too, and they were heading off somewhere with competitive looks on their faces. "Are those weapons?" Kirito wondered. Goku looked at him for a few seconds and then tilted his head looking at Kirito like he was an idiot. The teen sweatdropped, "I mean, how are they allowed to walk around with them? Aren't you supposed to be stopping them?"

Goku thought about the question for a few seconds and snapped his fingers. "Oh! Didn't I tell you? This town isn't in the NEG."

Kirito didn't feel like they went far enough to leave the borders of NEG territory, but he didn't think the Saiyan was lying either. "So you guys can train? Out in the open?"

The muscular man he was talking to laughed. Goku patted the teen on the back, making Kirito stumbled forward a bit. "Let's go get some clothes. Then I'll show you around town."

* * *

The father, warrior, and mayor of the town Son Goku led his new friend all around his village. He introduced the teen to all his friends and the friends of his son. Most of them seemed very welcoming, a few looked like they wanted to fight him, not because he was a former Underworld member, but because Goku said he was strong. Apparently that was some high praise from the Super Saiyan.

Goku got himself a new orange gi from his closet when they went to his newly built house. It wasn't in the same building as the town hall anymore for safety reasons. Gohan came in around the same time they arrived with a dark blue shirt and tan pants that Katara said he could borrow while she made Kirito some new clothes. "Try to return them intact," Gohan told the teen when he tossed him the clothes.

The teen was surprised they were all being so hospitable to him. _Guess everyone really trusts Goku's judgement._ He was shaken from his thoughts as the man he was with called to him from the kitchen, "After we eat I'll go show you the training fields. Vegeta and Laxus are over there now."

Kirito furrowed his brow and walked over to the door to the kitchen. "How do you know that?" He asked the Saiyan. Goku looked his way with a mouth puffed out at the cheeks from the two sandwiches he had stuffed in there. The teen with messy black hair didn't laugh, he continued, "I know that in the house next door to us on the right there are three people and a small animal. Across the road there's a strong woman who just left her house and is walking towards us. Wait, now she's turning, and she stopped..." Kirito was confused at what the person he could feel was doing, but then his jaw dropped as the floor beneath his feet shook.

"Stop narrating my every move!" Someone yelled in the window making Kirito spin around in shock. There was a girl in a green and tan kimono poking her head through Goku's open kitchen window. The teen had no idea how she had heard him from out on the street when he was speaking in a normal tone, but now that he looked closer he could see her eyes were completely glossed over. _She's blind,_ the boy thought, _so, did she hear me?_

"Sorry," Kirito muttered to the girl who turned back around with a hmph and continued walking where she was planning on going in the first place. Kirito turned to Goku who was choking on some food since he laughed while eating when he saw Kirito's expression upon Toph startling him. "I can feel all that with Observational Haki, but not much farther."

Goku finally managed to swallow his food and sighed a breath of relief before continuing to chow down on the pile of sandwiches someone left in his fridge for his lunch. "Well," the Saiyan started between bites, "if you, learn how to, sense ki's, it's a little different." He swallowed again and this time didn't start eating as he explained to Kirito, "Haki is good for close range sneaking and also during a fight you can predict moves even without being a great fighter." Goku thought back to one of the previous bases where a fat man named Satori dodged one of his attacks using Haki, so he had to attack faster than the man could dodge even if he knew where the punch was coming from. It only took one hit so he wasn't that impressed by the Underworld member. The Saiyan focused back on what he was saying and added, "But sensing ki's, and controlling your energy in general, can open up a lot of possibilities."

"Can you show me?" Kirito asked.

Goku scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "I don't think I'd be that great a teacher. Maybe if Master Roshi were here he could help, or Piccolo would be good too," the mayor added.

"So where are they?" Kirito asked.

Goku's smile lowered a little, staying a smile but only just, "They're in Otherworld." Kirito heard the man mention how that's where his wife was and he frowned. The only two teachers Goku suggested were already dead.

"Anyway!" Goku clapped his hands together. He picked up a sandwich to-go and said, "Let's go see how Laxus' training is going." The Saiyan started walking away, shoving his sandwich in his mouth as he did. By the time he reached the door the sandwich was all gone, and Kirito noticed he disappeared for a split second before appearing back with a new sandwich in his hands.

The boy sweatdropped thinking about who could possibly keep up cooking for him with his eating habits.

The two of them headed out across the town and Kirito was continually amazed by everything he saw around him. All the people working together to build new houses, they looked... happy. He couldn't really remember what that felt like anymore. The boy started jogging to keep up as Goku mentioned that the training field was a good distance away from the Town for everyone's safety.

Kirito jogged to keep up with Goku, and then soon he was running, and then sprinting after the spiky haired man who kept getting faster. Goku looked over his shoulder as he jogged at a faster pace, "So you can keep up with this speed huh? How about-" his next step took him an eighth of a mile ahead and Kirito's eyes widened. "This one?!" Goku yelled back as he continued running at a few hundred feet per second. He chuckled and looked over his shoulder with a grin, before an even wider grin spread across his face.

The Saiyan became very impressed as he watched Kirito slam a fist into the ground, knocking up a large chunk of earth into the air. He hopped up and pressed his feet against the lifting rock, bent his knees, and then shot off of the rock like a missile that almost caught up to Goku. As soon as he landed, he dropped into a roll and slammed his hands on the ground, creating a circle of white as he flipped up and landed on his feet. As his feet touched the circle his hands created, it propelled him forward at incredible speeds.

Goku continued to run at the pace he was at as the scenery flew by him in a blur. When he stopped, it was so sudden that the boy behind him kept soaring forward with other uses of his strength and magic powers. He would have flown right by Goku if the standing Saiyan didn't reach out and grab him by the shoulder. The sudden jolt hurt, but it would have hurt a lot more had Kirito ran past Goku.

The black haired teen's eyes got larger and larger as he lifted his head up from the scorched ground in front of him. What had been a grassy terrain of hills he and Goku had just run across for the last ten or so miles, had dropped off suddenly into a dark wasteland. The sky was blue with no clouds as they had all been scattered by the shockwaves in the air. A rather big shockwave happened a second after Kirito arrived and a blur of yellow shot out of the mid-air explosion.

The yellow sphere shot all the way down into the ground a mile in front of Kirito where the earth around the collision rising up and flying out in all directions. It was like a wave shot out in a circle from where the object hit the ground, a wave of dirt and rocks that lifted up in huge chunks and scattered in the force of the crash. Kirito stared through the dust and debris flying up, wondering if that blue was what he thought it was. As he was looking in though, a beam of yellow light shot up into the sky though the dust. Kirito looked back up in the air and for the first time saw a person floating up there, a man with a large spike of black hair above his head.

Vegeta leaned to the left and easily avoided the beam shot at him, but he didn't continue to watch the blast with his eyes as another was soaring up at him from below. He looked down at the beam and dodged that one easily too, before looking back down expecting a third. He smirked as he noticed it and the other Saiyan watching down below shook his head. Goku nudged the kid next to him, "That move won't work on a fighter like Vegeta."

Kirito didn't know what he was talking about for a second until he saw it. The blur of yellow was hiding inside the second beam it shot up, and started descending towards Vegeta with two legs outstretched. Looking closer the teen could see a very muscular man with blonde spiky hair and not wearing a shirt, or at least not anymore as it was probably destroyed during the fight sometime.

Laxus had both legs extended towards Vegeta's head, his eyes pure white as his muscles bulged and electric energy burst all around his body. He noticed it at the last second though, Vegeta was looking down at the smoke below, but he could sense energies, so he should have realized by now. Laxus was attempting to catch him while he turned, but the fact that Vegeta wasn't even turning meant he hadn't tricked him in the slightest and the Prince had him trapped. So, instead of following through with his plan, he kicked off the air with both extended legs so that he flew on the other side of Vegeta right in front of his face.

The Saiyan Prince was about to swing a punch back right into Laxus's gut, but he nodded his head seeing that the boy didn't make such a foolish mistake that would have ended their training for the day. He lifted his head up a little to see the younger man charging a large attack in the palms of his hands. Laxus roared as he released the energy into his trainer, "Pillar of the Lightning Dragon!" The energy on his palms widened into a twenty foot diameter of golden energy that burst out at Vegeta from almost point blank.

The Saiyan's hair turned gold for a second and he smacked his left hand across the front of his body. Vegeta's hand paused for a second on the edge of the blast and his eyes widened at the amount of power put into this, but then he ground his teeth together and growled as he pushed his hand into the edge of the blast harder. He finished his smack and sent the entire pillar flying back up in the sky, twirling up into the atmosphere.

Laxus looked up at his attack that he put so much of his power into, then realized he'd been blanking on his energy reading and snapped his head back down. It was too late. Vegeta's hair was black again, dropping before Laxus could see it, and he flew forward so he was right in front of the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Vegeta elbowed Laxus in the stomach and then kneed up into the man's solar plexus. He watched as Laxus hunched over in the air, then put his fists together over the man's back and slammed down hard, slamming the spiky haired wizard out of the air faster than blood splattering out his mouth could follow.

Kirito looked back down again as the spiky haired fighter hit the floor, making another huge crater with his collision. As he looked around the lanscape, all he could see for miles were reminders of past battles. Even a mountain he could see in the distance had a strange hole on the left side of it that made the boy gulp.

"Kakarott, what are you doing here?" an annoyed voice called out from above. Kirito looked up again and took a step back subconsciously as the shorter Saiyan with black spiky hair landed in front of them. He was wearing a tight black muscle shirt and pants and he crossed his arms upon landing, sizing up the kid Goku brought along with him.

 _So that's Vegeta,_ Kirito thought as he looked at the scary-looking figure in front of him. He lifted his head up and looked at the taller Saiyan standing on his right, "Who's Kakarott?"

"He is," Vegeta growled at the teenager. Kirito snapped his attention back to the shorter man who sighed like he had to explain this all the time, which he really did since he was the only one to call his fellow Saiyan that name. "Kakarott was sent away and raised on Earth where he was given an Earth name, but as his Prince I will never call him that."

"Wait," Kirito tried to process what he just said and looked back and forth between the two of them. "So," he stopped on Goku and continued slowly, "You're not from Earth?"

"Nope," Goku replied with a bright smile, "we're Saiyans."

The word Saiyan was a word Kirito had heard before, and his jaw tried to stay closed though it dropped a few inches on its own. _No wonder he's so strong. These two..._

"Kakarott, I asked you a question," Vegeta repeated with a snarl.

Goku looked at his fellow Saiyan with a confused look and said, "You did?"

The steam coming out of Vegeta's ears was almost visible. "What are you doing here?" the Prince repeated, knowing that the younger Saiyan definitely would have sensed he was in the middle of training.

"I'm just showing Kirito here around," Goku replied to his friend. Kirito couldn't tell the relationship the two of these men had, as Vegeta looked very angry to see the mayor and Goku looked happy to his his buddy. "He's gonna help destroy some bases."

"That runt?" Vegeta questioned. He sensed the kid's power and grunted, looking back at Goku. "You need to stop getting these weaklings' help. We don't need it." Kirito opened his mouth to make a retort, but saw Vegeta flick his eyes in his direction which made him close his mouth and grind his teeth together. The Prince grinned, "At least this one knows he's weak."

Goku shook his head, "Kirito gave me a run for my money earlier when I tried staying in my base form."

Vegeta nodded, remembering the second of Goku's battles with the same power as this kid had. He looked at the spikier haired man and added, "Whoever you fought first at that base was powerful. Who was that?"

"His name was Akuma," Goku said. He found the martial artist to be a little insane, but the man was strong enough that Goku respected him. "His own men killed him once I beat him."

Vegeta grunted, not really thinking much on it. He killed Nappa when Nappa failed, so he was used to this sort of thing. _And the bald buffoon probably got killed on this planet before I could get to him. Idiot._ The Prince shook his head of thoughts of Nappa and instead looked behind him to where his pupil had finally gotten up and managed to walk his way over to them with a limp on both legs.

Laxus had a bruise the size of a fist on the center of his exposed torso, along with blood trails coming out of the corners of his lips, not to mention the other open cuts on his body. He was frowning through the blood in his mouth as he thought about what he did wrong in the previous spar.

His teacher looked at him and frowned. "Go get yourself patched up and meet me back here in an hour." Laxus wanted to argue, but he knew from experience that arguing would only make it take longer to get healed. Vegeta liked sending him off every once in a while also so he could get his own training in between bouts with his student.

"You get out of here too Kakarott," Vegeta growled. "Unless you want to fight," he added at the end with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Everyone looked to Goku, but the smiling Saiyan chuckled and said, "Not today Vegeta. I still want to take Kirito out to destroy another base. A fight with you would take it out of me for the rest of the day."

The Saiyan Prince unclenched his balled fists and mumbled something in annoyance. "Hmph," he turned and started walking back to the training area. "Then begone from my sight. I have training to do."

"Alrighty then," the taller Saiyan said with a smile. He looked back at Kirito, "Whenever you feel like training, you can head over here and go all out. Okay, let's head back to town." Goku took a few steps forward to Kirito's confusion as he should have been turning around, but then Goku surprised him by reaching an arm under Laxus's right armpit.

Laxus was also surprised and opened his eyes wider, though his left could only open halfway with the swelling. "It's okay Son Goku, I can get back on my own fine."

"It's fine," Goku said, lifting off the ground as he ignored Laxus. "I want to stop at Sora's anyway. I'm sure someone there will be happy to heal you."

Goku started flying away and looked back over his shoulder, "Try to keep up this time!" He yelled down at the teenager who gawked at how fast Goku was flying away.

 _This is ridiculous,_ Kirito thought as he dug his feet into the ground and started sprinting as fast as he could after the mayor of Pao Town.

Kirito ran all the way back to Pao Town with urgency. He wanted to get as much distance between him and Vegeta as possible, and was annoyed that Goku would just leave him there like that. He'd lost sight of the flying Saiyan a minute ago, but he remembered how he got to the training ground in the first place and was heading back on the same path.

 _Why am I even going back?_ Kirito slowed down from his run and started walking towards the village instead. _Why wouldn't I go back? There's food, shelter, I'm even allowed to train above ground. The whole reason I joined the Underworld in the first place was because the NEG were taking over everything, and they wouldn't let me train inside their territory._ He stopped walking completely and looked ahead at a hill that he felt like was the closest one to the town. All he had to do was walk up that hill and he would be back. _But, what if Goku turns on me?_

 _I didn't do anything to those guys in the base. Hell, I saved them, but they still tried to kill me. Goku has a legitimate reason to hate me. Everyone in this town does. Even if he doesn't turn on me, one of the other townspeople who lost someone to the Underworld might._

He made to turn around, but he stopped and grumbled in annoyance as instead he kept walking towards Pao. _Goku can sense my energy. Even if I start hiding it here, he'll fly right over to where it vanished and find me._ He felt he was out of options and started walking towards Pao again while telling himself it was only because of the energy sensing thing, not how happy everyone in town looked.

Kirito walked up the hill and saw Goku down in the town below. The spiky haired Saiyan stood out as he floated above a two story house, smiling towards the hill a half mile away. Kirito sighed as he saw the man waiting for him to catch up and he sped up again. He ran all the way down into the village and down the main street past the town hall. He kept going down the next road towards the end where a house that looked like it was recently built stood.

The house was made of wooden planks, a few sheets of metal, and some rocks. He stared at the makeshift house that looked like three kids put it together, and then he walked inside the wooden door that he only had to push to enter. When he got inside he looked around at the soft bean-bag chairs, (at least that's what they looked like but probably had something else soft inside), the newly built table and wobbly chairs, and the candles sticking off the wall to light the room up.

"Welcome!" a cheerful high-pitched voice called out as he opened the door. Kirito looked to his left and saw a couch with Laxus lying down on it, sleeping like a log. The person who called to him was sitting on a chair next to him, but she stood up as a cluster of light shimmered up around her. _What was that?_ Kirito thought, staring at the girl with dark auburn hair. She was beautiful, her light skin smooth, her red hair straight going down behind her back where she tied it in a small ponytail, her dark blue eyes that he couldn't look away from for a few seconds.

The girl started walking over to him. She was wearing a pink tank top and a green skirt, and had sandals on as she walked across the wood floor. "Who are you?" The red haired girl asked, tilted her head to the side when she was up close to him.

Kirito leaned back with his cheeks tinting red, "Um, I'm," he looked around but it was just the two of them in here, "I'm Kirito." He lost the red tint on his face and regained his composure. He looked at the girl in front of him seriously, "I was recently a member of the Underworld."

"Oooh," Kairi said, stretching out her surprise before giggling and spinning around. She started walking back to Laxus with a smile on her face, "What was that like?"

The black haired teen stared at the girl his age blankly. That was not the type of response he was expecting. He thought she would be more like Gohan and get all angry at her. Before he could ask why she was being so calm, he heard a voice behind him and turned to the right side of the house. On the other side of another push-open wooden door, he heard a boy call out excitedly, "I finished the ceiling. Goku helped put the last few boards on-" the door opened and the eighteen year old with spiky brown hair stared at the other boy in front of him who was standing in the middle of his kitchen/living room/dining room/ current bedrooms. The entire first floor was still one room considering they didn't put up any walls yet, but he didn't really mind since it was fun having everyone together again.

Kirito stared at this new kid with a glare, trying to intimidate him, but the boy in front of him put both arms behind his head and smiled wide. "Hey! You must be new around here. I'm Sora."

The person he was talking to didn't know how to respond to that. Sora jogged over towards Kirito, but then ran right past with a smile as he went over to the couch the girl was standing next to. "Want some help Kairi?"

"Sure," she replied. The two of them lifted up their arms over Laxus's unconscious body. Long steel weapons formed in their hands, with key-shaped prongs at the end. They rose them above the muscular man's torso as if they were going to slam them back down, and Kirito didn't know what to do. Both of these two seemed like nice people to Kirito, but he took a step forward to stop them anyway. A strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder and he spun around to see Goku standing behind him.

"Watch," Goku said, holding Kirito back. The kid with shorter black hair turned around to the two next to the couch who had their weapons raised, but weren't bringing them down. The tip of the girl's blade glowed green and a light shimmered off of it, scattering above Laxus and floating down over his body. The boy next to her whispered something under his breath and instead of a small shimmer of light, his entire body along with the girl next to him, the couch, and most of the room around him was surrounded in a translucent green dome that glowed a pulsing light. Kirito and Goku were caught up in it as well, and Kirito could actually feel the warmth inside his face, the stinging bruise from fighting Goku going away.

Sora healed everyone around him, and while he did Kairi turned to him and elbowed him playfully in the side for showing off. She didn't have control over her Keyblade for as long as he did, and her magic was on a much lower level than his own. She'd been healing Laxus slowly since Goku got there, and she took a small break when Kirito arrived to replenish some of her magic. Using another Cure though took it out of her and as their green lights faded, she became wobbly on her feet.

Sora stepped back behind her and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. Back next to Goku, Kirito stared at the two of them as Kairi looked up at the boy caringly looking down at her over her shoulder. He couldn't help but think about Asuna, and how they used to be like that. He hadn't seen a girl his own age for several months, the better half of a year even, so seeing Kairi really brought it back for him. The hand on his shoulder clenched a little tighter, not so much that Goku was hurting him, but enough to show the spiky haired man was thinking the same thing.

"Alright!" Goku clapped his hands together. "Me and Kirito here are going to go destroy another Underworld base." He looked at the boy next to him who was surprised they were leaving so soon. It hadn't been the supposed six hours, but Kirito already felt a lot better with just one use of the boy in front of him's healing magic.

Sora set Kairi down on a chair and looked up with a smile, "Count me in!"

His girlfriend looked up at his face and he grinned down at her, "Can't let Riku get ahead of me." He smiled up at Goku who nodded at him, saying he could come along. "Awesome!" Sora exclaimed. _I haven't fought alongside Goku yet, but if he's anything like Gohan, I bet this is going to be fun!_

"Just like that?" Kirito wondered with a look at Goku. He turned to Sora and stated, "It's dangerous, you don't even know who's going to be awaiting you at the base."

"And?" Sora asked, a competitive look appearing on his face. "How old are you?" Sora asked.

Kirito stared blankly at the brown haired boy for a few seconds then stated, "Eighteen."

"Nice!" Sora exclaimed. "Same here. Let's be rivals too!"

"Stop making rivals out of everyone we meet," Kairi scolded her boyfriend with a light punch on the shoulder.

"Haha," Sora scratched the back of his head. "But everyone's so strong around here!"

"You really think you could beat me?" Kirito asked the boy. "I'm pretty strong."

"Yeah, well," Sora put both arms behind his head and leaned back with a cocky smile, "we'll see who can beat more of the enemies at this next base. Me, you, or Goku."

Kirito looked back at Goku who grinned down at the teen with spiky brown hair who was challenging him now too. "So it's a contest huh?" Goku asked. "Sounds like fun! Let's get going!"

Now more excited than before, Goku went running out of the house so they could leave. Kirito was right behind him, going to make sure the man didn't fly away without him again since he couldn't fly himself. The black haired teen looked back to see if Sora was coming, then wound up staring as the girl with auburn hair leaned up and kissed the boy on the lips.

His arms wrapped around her body and he held her there for a few seconds before they pulled away. Sora smiled down at her softly and she pressed her hand to his chest, reaching under his shirt's collar and grabbing something he had around his neck. "Stay safe, okay?" she told him.

Sora put his hand over her own, grabbing her good luck charm tight. "I will," he responded. "As long as I have this, I'll always make it back to you." He pulled away from her reluctantly and then smiled at her before running towards the door. Kirito left right before he started running towards him, and the two of them got outside where Goku was impatiently floating above them.

"Come on! Let's go you two!" Goku swooped down and put his arms around either boy's back before soaring off the ground. They shot through the sky so fast that the younger two boys' faces were pushed back by the wind painfully. "S-S-Slow down!" Sora shouted as the Mayor of Pao Town rocketed away using the directions in his mind that Timmy Turner gave him a couple of weeks before.

The three of them soared across tens, hundreds of miles in a matter of a few minutes. They crossed over forests and grassy plains, over small towns and even a city. They reached a mountain range, but Goku kept moving the same speed and just swerved between the huge mountains.

Kirito shivered for a second as they entered the mountain range, but it stopped being as cold a second later. He was still pretty chilly though moving at such a high speed, but then that was the least of his worries as they entered a rain storm. He figured he wasn't going to get very wet at the speed Goku was going at, but he suddenly noticed Goku was slowing down.

"Don't tell me," Kirito muttered, "the base is here."

 **BOOM CRASH!** The thunder in the sky above them rumbled while two bolts of lightning flew out of the dark clouds and crashed into the plain down below. The rain was coming down hard and quickly all three of them were soaked in the storm.

"It's hard to tell," Goku started shouting, "but I'm pretty sure the base is down here somewhere!"

The Saiyan lowered down to the ground and dropped Kirito and Sora at his sides. They started walking forward together, looking at the hills around them and the mountain range far to the west. "You sure this is it?" Sora yelled over the rain, not seeing anything around.

"Guess we should start blowing apart the ground," Kirito suggested to the others loud enough that he was heard even over another crash of thunder.

Goku was about to respond, when he felt something behind him. He spun and both of the eighteen year olds followed where he was turning. The Saiyan's eyes were huge, he looked in absolute shock at the person in front of him. The man was slowly walking forward, having appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Kirito and Sora looked at each other, then back to the short muscular person walking their way. Sora's normally spiky brown hair was being weighed down by the rain so it was more pushed down that normal. The soaking wet Keyblade Master looked closer through the rain at the figure walking towards them, then back at Goku, and then to the figure again.

"There's something wrong here," Kirito muttered, looking at the orange uniform the figure walking their way was wearing.

"Krillin?!" Goku exclaimed. The Saiyan started running forward until he reached the bald man ahead of him, picking him up and hugging him. The two teens looked at each other uneasily, then followed after Goku. They stopped farther back than the black haired Saiyan whose hair managed to stay in its spikes despite the rain.

"Hey Goku," the shorter figure in an orange gi greeted, a genuine smile on his face as he hugged his best friend. "Long time no see huh?"

"It's so great to see you!" Goku yelled. "We all thought you died a long time ago! Where have you been?"

"I've been here," Krillin responded casually.

Goku didn't pick up on it, but the two boys behind him got more nervous than they were before. The taller member of the Turtle Hermit martial arts school laughed and patted his best friend on the back, "Well, it's great to see you. Hey, why don't you help us destroy the Underworld base that's around here? You've probably gotten a lot stronger since the last time we saw each other right?"

The shorter man next to Goku looked up at him and shook his head, "I can't let you do that." Goku looked down at Krillin in surprise, but the bald man next to him lifted up his right hand with a smile on his face. "If you're going to try and destroy this base," as he spoke, Goku's smile was fading more and more from his face. Krillin finished talking, "Then I'm going to have to kill you." A large disc of golden energy formed on top of Krillin's palm as he held it up in front of Goku.

"What?!" Goku shouted. "Stop joking around Krillin," the Saiyan was eyeing the Kienzan carefully. "You could really hurt me with-" Goku stopped speaking as his bald friend threw the disc of spinning energy at him. The Saiyan raised on Earth jumped back and pushed Kirito and Sora flat to the floor where he also dropped.

The two teens didn't even see Goku leap backwards but suddenly they were face down on the floor. When Goku let go of them, they each snapped back up and were going to yell at the older man, when they noticed something behind them. A large hill that was a decent distance behind them was no longer there, instead, it was high up in the air having been cut clean off the planet.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled, glaring at his friend. "What are you doing?!"

Kirito stopped looking at the hill and he looked back at the short man who Goku seemed to know. _He doesn't think that his friend would be the type of person to do this. What if..._ Kirito looked closer at the bald man's face, right into his eyes as he smiled back at Goku. "Goku!" Kirito yelled. "Your friend isn't himself anymore."

Goku looked back over to Kirito on his left. The black haired teen's bangs were pushed down by the rain, shadowing his eyes. "It's the same thing that happened to Naruto." Naruto's name struck a cord with Goku who went wide-eyed. "Naruto turned on his friends, he killed, _everyone_ he loved." Kirito stressed the word 'everyone' to get the point through to Goku. "You can't talk Krillin out of this. He's not in control anymore!"

"Hey Goku," Krillin called over to his taller friend. Goku looked back at him and saw the wide smile on Krillin's face, "If you leave now, that would be great. But if you try to attack this base, I'll have to kill you." His tone didn't change once through his entire sentence, despite the words coming out of his mouth.

Kirito stared at the short man and his mind flashed the image of Naruto walking straight towards him, the same creepy smile on his face as he said things that didn't make sense. _It's happening again..._

 **A/N Alright I'm back! I finished up chapter 9 and now have five more chapters ready to post! I know, I'm good. So now we really get the Flashback to find out what really happened to Konoha! The Hidden Leaf Village was destroyed, Kirito had a part in its destruction, how did it happen?! While this goes on, the fight in the present will be just as intense as Krillin reappears after being thought dead by his friends for a very long time. Shit's about to go down! Haha, hope you enjoyed! 'Till next time!**


	32. Nexus 9-6 Kirito's a Ninja

**Nexus 9.6**

 **FD + 155**

Kirito opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling above his head. It was bland: white, poster-less. The boy sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

The teenager looked around his room. It wasn't very large, five meters by five meters with a small bathroom near his front door. _Better than nothing,_ he thought to himself, thinking back on how hard things had been earlier in the year.

His room was already quite lit, but the boy stood up and walked over to his window nonetheless. He grabbed the blinds and pulled them in either direction. The five foot eight inch tall teen pushed out on the two glass panes. Kirito took a deep breath of air and sighed, _It's not the same without her._

His depressed mood was quickly changed as someone dropped down in front of his window and scared him into stumbling backwards. "Konohamaru!" Kirito exclaimed at the sight of the young boy who was standing on his windowsill.

The kid with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck snickered. "Hehe, I was waiting for you to get up sleepyhead! Let's go, we have training to do today!"

Kirito looked back in his room and then motioned for the kid to come inside. "Let me get ready real quick," Kirito told the boy. He ran over to his drawer and pulled out a tight black t-shirt. After pulling his shirt over his head and sliding into some baggy pants, Kirito ran back towards the window his young friend was sitting in.

He was about to hop out when he remembered he was forgetting something. Kirito reached to his right and grabbed the headband sitting on his desk. In the center of the steel plate on his headband was the swirly symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Kirito leapt outside as he wrapped the headband around his forehead. Konoha, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was the most beautiful place Kirito had ever seen. He'd traveled through virtual reality and seen amazing things, but this world was the most amazing of them all.

Konoha was centered in a forest, but there were cliff walls around it too. On one of the cliffs, six faces were in the process of being carved. Each looked different, but one was very familiar to both Kirito and Konohamaru. They stared at the one face statue that had three fox whiskers carved on either cheek. Naruto was their leader, but he was also their friend. They smiled over at the cliffs for a few seconds before zipping off quickly and disappearing to the human eye.

The two ninjas vanished, zipping around the city. There were magnificent buildings already created and in mid-creation all around them. Anyone and everyone were welcome in Konoha, and all the people from different worlds had some great ideas for what their homes should look like.

There were traditional Japanese homes, much taller buildings that scraped the sky, as well as clay huts, all along the same street. However, the two ninja boys jumped from rooftop to rooftop before dropping down in front of one building that actually was in the original Konoha. "Ichiraku's ramen," Kirito said with a lick of his lips. Breakfast, lunch, or dinner, this place was the place to eat and the guy who ran it loved these two.

As they pushed apart the curtains of the ramen stand, the man wearing a white chef's outfit smiled. He rose up his arms, "Kirito! Konohamaru! How are my second favorite customers?"

"Mornin'," Kirito greeted as he walked up and sat down in front of the man. His young friend who came to get him sat on his right snickering about something. The older teenager looked down at Konohamaru but the boy suddenly clamped his mouth shut.

The kid in the blue scarf grinned, "Two bowls of the special this morning please." Konohamaru put his arms behind his head, leaning back in his stool. _Kirito's sure in a good mood today. I'm glad,_ the kid turned to his right and frowned as he saw Kirito staring straight ahead with a blank face. He had a faraway look in his eyes and his mouth had subconsciously dropped into a frown.

"Kirito!" The teen shook from the trance he was in at the sound of the excited voice behind him. He spun around on his stool and smiled at the two boys behind him.

The one who called out his name had spiky blond hair that stuck up a foot above his head. He had a fur vest on that left his muscular chest open for the world to see. The teen Kirito's age also had a vertical scar on the right side of his face almost touching his eye. "What's up buddy?" Sting asked as he stepped into the shop and patted his friend on the back.

"Not much," the black haired teen replied. Kirito looked behind Sting towards the other of the Twin Dragons. Rogue had black hair just like him, though the Shadow Dragon Slayer's was more spiky than just messy like Kirito's. He had on all black clothing along with a black cloak tied around his neck that went down to his feet.

"Two bowls please," Sting ordered as he popped a squat on the opposite side of Kirito as Konohamaru. Rogue sat next to his friend and they all ate together.

Between slurps of ramen, Sting started mumbling to his friends. "You guys hear Timmy Turner was in Konoha yesterday?" He sucked up the long noodle sticking out of his mouth and grinned at the surprised looks on Konohamaru and Kirito's faces. "Apparently Naruto's friends with the guy."

"Isn't he the one who beat that evil ninja legend guy?" Kirito asked the younger boy next to him.

Konohamaru nodded with wide eyes. He'd heard about it, Hell, everyone had heard about it. The amazing feats of the magical Timmy Turner. Though, the kids figured the legend was probably exaggerated a little.

Rogue continued where Sting left off, "It seems that he agrees with us in not joining the NEG."

"There's a limit to how peaceful I can be!" Sting exclaimed, punching his fists together over the counter. He broke his chopsticks in the heat of the moment and Ichiraku sighed behind the counter, handing the teen another set.

"Yeah," Konohamaru agreed. "If we join them we'll have to give up our ninja lifestyle. That's not okay in my book!" He shook his head firmly disagreeing. "Plus, I hear they lock up anyone with a Devil Fruit, especially pirates."

Kirito smiled at the kid next to him, "Don't worry. I'm sure Naruto won't give in. He wouldn't betray me and Marco like that. We have almost as much land as they do, it's not like there's a lot of pressure on us to merge."

"Big bro would never agree to joining them! Especially if it means we can't train anymore," Konohamaru punched a fist out over the counter quickly with a lot of power behind it. Wind rushed across the counter as the boy laughed, pleased with how his training was going.

Towards the end of their meal, the curtain opened up behind them again. Sting was still slurping up some noodles when two arms wrapped around him from behind. "Stiinnggg-kun," the girl behind him greeted happily. She leaned over his head and her huge bust rested on top of his head.

Sting was so surprised by her sneak attack that he spat his soup back out. His cheeks went red as he realized what the soft mounds resting on his head were. The Light Dragon Slayer jumped up to his feet and backed up a few steps so he was leaning against the counter. "I-Ino! What's up?" He tried to play off his embarrassment by scratching the back of his head.

She giggled at his reaction before looking back behind her. "Me and the girls are heading to the hot springs." She smirked ahead at the boy, "You wanna come?"

The boys looked behind Ino to see Sakura and Hinata standing there with smiles on their faces. They were heading to the spa early today, ready to get some rest after their last mission. The girl with pink hair going halfway just below her neck smiled into the ramen stand, "Come on boys, it will be fun!"

Hinata smiled too, though she was sad her fiancé had to go running off this morning on a mission. He was such a busy man these days, but she didn't complain. Her yellow haired friend was doing what he always wanted to do and she was happy for him.

"We would love to come with you girls," Rogue told Ino. His best friend next to him snapped his head over, but Rogue was grinning at him with a knowing look. He knew Sting wanted to hang with Ino as much as she wanted to hang with him.

The blonde haired girl went a little red in the face as she smiled. "Yay, we'll see you boys there-"

The ground shook beneath their feet. Ino stopped speaking and they all looked around them in confusion. The ground shook again and this time they heard an explosion in the distance.

"What was that?" Konohamaru asked. The youngest kid ran out of the ramen stand. Everyone gathered up on the street and looked across the village where some smoke was rising from a distant building.

All of a sudden, six other plumes of black smoke started rising from other parts of the village. The ground kept shaking and the teens had to keep themselves from falling down.

"What's going on?" Sakura shouted. Three ninja wearing green camo went sprinting down the street past them. They turned the next corner but another, much closer explosion went off a few seconds later. All three of the ninja who just ran past came flying back down the street and slammed into a building near Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Everyone get ready," Kirito warned. He rose his fists while the rest of the ninja on the street all got in their fighting stances.

There was smoke rising from the corner the other three ninja just flew across. It got thicker and thicker, but then it all cleared at once as a figure came walking around the corner.

Every single person on the street took a deep breath of relief at the sight of the person who walked around the corner. The yellow haired teen walked towards them with a calm, happy smile on his face.

"Oh thank goodness," Hinata said. She walked forward with her hands held together, happy that her fiancé had finally come. By the look on his face, he had just taken care of whatever menace was around the corner.

Sakura walked forward too, "It took you long enough. I bet the village is wrecked," she was smiling at her old squadmate though. She was proud of the new Hokage for all he did getting this village together in this new world. "What were you doing Naruto? Actually, as long as you're here, why don't you come to the hot springs with-"

Sakura and Hinata were standing in the front of the group, both smiling at the young man in front of them. The boy smiled happily at them, and then he stated in a completely calm voice, "Please die."

Naruto flew off the ground faster than the girls in front of him could even stop smiling. His hands grabbed them by their faces and he shoved them down into the ground. Everyone stared in shock at the two small craters around Hinata and Sakura's faces. Their bodies were still straight up in the air while the backs of their heads were slammed into the solid street.

The people on the street were all trying to comprehend what was going on, but none of them could do it. No one could even believe what they just saw. Naruto. The boy who built this new Village Hidden in the Leaves, the strongest Kage to ever live, just killed his own fiancé and the closest comrade he had since he was a kid. It was unthinkable.

Yet, Naruto let go of their heads and looked up with a smile. "Exterminate the Hidden Lead Village." He held up both of his hands and crossed his fingers in the middle. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

All around the street, ten dozen Narutos appeared. The army of them started sprinting down the road, all forming spinning blue balls of energy in their hands. "RASENGAN!" The army of Narutos shouted, slamming their explosive balls of energy into buildings, ninjas, and civilians alike.

Kirito and his friends dodged the explosions. They were some of the only few to make it off the street. "Naruto!" Ino shouted down into the explosions as she lifted up. "What are you doing?!"

The boy with yellow hair shot up through the smoke and stared into Ino's eyes. The fact that he was still smiling scared her shitless and she lifted her hands, "Mind transfer jutsu!"

Her mind left her body, but the body it went into was just a shadow clone. She realized it as soon as she entered, but then watched in horror from the clone's body as two other clones came flying out of the smoke and slammed Rasengan's into her body before she could switch back.

She shrieked, which was the wrong move as the Narutos turned her direction. They pulled out Kunais to attack her with, but before they could throw them someone shouted, "Roar of the Light Dragon!"

Sting sent a huge white beam crashing through three Naruto clones. He zipped through the air and caught the descending Naruto clone who shrieked in Ino's voice. Ino-Naruto stared up at Sting with watery eyes. "What's going on?" She asked in a mortified voice.

They could hear screams all around the village, mixed in with the sounds of explosions. This couldn't be Naruto's doing. It had to be someone in disguise... using all the same jutsu... at the same level as Naruto. No matter how hard they tried to imagine it was someone else, it was hard to believe anyone but Naruto could cause this much damage so quickly.

Kirito and Konohamaru were standing on a building across the street from where Sting landed with Ino. The two boys looked at each other with utterly confused looks, but Konohamaru narrowed his eyes fast. "Either someone is disguised as Naruto-ni, or he's been brainwashed. Either way, we need to stop him!" Konohamaru looked back and saw dozens of Naruto clones scattering to move through the city. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the boy yelled while putting his hands together.

All over the rooftops on either side of the road below, a hundred Konohamaru's formed in plumes of smoke. Ino-Naruto and Sting looked up and saw a pentagon of young kids standing around them. Five Konohamaru's stood there with kunais held defensively in front of them. "I'll protect you," one of the clones next to Sting said, "get Ino out of here." As he said it, another Konohamaru shadow clone hopped up to their roof holding Ino's empty body up.

The new clone handed Sting the girl's body and said, "Naruto-ni's Rasengans do a lot of damage, make sure you get her healed before she transfers her mind back." Konohamaru's clone looked down at the clone of Naruto being controlled by Ino and he whispered, "I'm going to go stop Naruto-ni."

Down on the street below, Hidden Leaf Jonin and Chunin were leaping out of hiding spots to attack the Naruto clones. Kirito was about to go down and join them, when he watched as three Narutos looked up. Three Jonin who Kirito recognized from around the Village were moving towards the clones. One had a sword pointed down, two others had their hands cupped at their mouths. A pillar of water and a cone of fire shot out of their mouths straight at their targets.

It looked like they had the shadow clones cornered. It was when the ninja with the sword came down that Kirito realized just how wrong he was. The Naruto looking up at the swordsman took a step out of the way. The single step looked so simple, yet he moved far enough away that despite the sword being coated in chakra, even the invisible slash passed right by him. The water and fire slammed into the ground, but both of the other Narutos flew off the ground to the buildings next to them. Their feet hit walls facing the street, then they sprang up in the air above where the two Jonin firing attacks were still falling.

"He's so fast," Rogue whispered. Kirito turned his head to the right where the other black haired teen was standing. "But we'll take him down anyway," Kirito's eyes widened as Rogue sank down into the roof. His whole body dropped down into a shadow on the floor.

On the other side of the street, the pentagon of Konohamaru's protecting Sting and Ino broke. "What are you doing?" one of the shadow clones asked as Sting pushed between them.

The teen with spiky blonde hair walked forward a few more steps then turned. "One of your clones can take Ino out of here," Sting stated. "I can't just run away while my friends are getting hurt."

"Sting!" Ino inside Naruto's clone called over to him. She was holding her own body now, but she had tears in her eyes, "You can't take on Naruto! He's too strong!"

The boy with spiky blonde hair jumped off the rooftop and down to the street below. As he landed, his right fist covered in white energy and he slammed it into the Hokage in orange and black clothes, right before the shadow clone was able to land a kick on a small girl. Sting's punch sent the Naruto clone tumbling across the street where it slammed into a building and exploded in a puff of smoke. The young man leaned down and told the girl to run away before turning back into his fighting stance.

On Sting's left side, another Naruto turned the Dragon Slayer's way and formed a Rasengan in his hand. He only took a single step forward when he felt movement behind him. Despite his speed, he only managed to turn halfway when the rising shadow shoved a hand covered in darkness into Naruto's back, right in the middle of his spine.

Poof! The Naruto clone exploded upon impact. Rogue Cheney stood up straight next to his blond haired friend. The Twin Dragons stared down the road as all the other Narutos around them turned their direction.

"Let's skip the warmup," Sting suggested, grinning despite the sweat drops on either side of his face. Rogue nodded, and they both narrowed their eyes at the ten Narutos down the road from them.

"Shadow Drive," Rogue stated. Immediately, his body surrounded with an aura of darkness, dark purple strands circling his entire form and swirling around him. They were black on the outside, and they started seeping up in the air like a fire around him.

On his right, Sting lifted up his left fist and called out, "White Drive!" His body instantly engulfed in a bright light. His whole form, from head to toe became shrouded in the light aura of his Dragon Drive form. "Alright Rogue, let's stop him here!"

"Giant Rasengan!" a voice yelled. Both Sting and Rogue lifted their heads up to look above the Naruto clones at the end of the road. The Narutos seemed to be caught off guard as well as they snapped their heads up in the air quickly. Above the ten of them was a large swirling blue ball of energy that stretched from one side of the road to the other.

Konohamaru dispelled all of his own shadow clones at the same time to give himself enough power to be able to make a Rasengan of this size. He slammed it down into the road below at full strength. Everyone around watching this leaned back as the huge gust of wind slammed into their faces.

Sting and Rogue weren't pushed back like most others, but they did have to raise their arms to block the wind, as well as the debris that came flying at them from down the road. "Holy crap!" Sting shouted. _Who knew the kid was that strong?_

Kirito gawked from up on the roof. He'd only recently been taught how to use that attack from Naruto, but he had no idea the proficiency Konohamaru had learned it. _And I was thinking about surpassing Naruto, it would be amazing to come close to even Konohamaru's power._

When the dust settled from the giant Rasengan, all ten of the Naruto clones in the street were gone. A large crater stretched from the end of the road where there was an intersection going left and right, all the way back to where Konohamaru landed. The boy looked around him at the bodies littered around the ground. A few of the Jonin hit earlier weren't taken down from one hit, but just one of Naruto's attacks managed to greatly wound them, and killed a lot of others around.

"Why is Naruto doing this?" a Jonin-level ninja with burn scars on the left side of his face muttered as he pulled himself back on his feet. Raido saw another moving ninja on his left and leapt over, helping his friend to his feet. Hayate missed his sword swipe earlier, and paid for it dearly as his right arm was bent backwards due to a single kick from the shadow clone he missed.

The two Jonin looked around and watched as several other ninja were struggling back up. They looked over to Konohamaru to thank him, when their eyes turned huge. Sting and Rogue each started walking forward until they were on either side of the young ninja standing in front of his crater, both trying to keep calm looks depite the odds.

On the other side of the crater, Narutos were piling in from either side of the intersection. Each one of the Shadow Clones had Naruto's signature goofy grin on his face. Konohamaru wanted to shout at him again, but in the corner of his eye he could see Hinata's limp form over on his right side. It was tossed by the force of his huge Rasengan before, and now she was slumped over a piece of rubble without even the slightest movement.

"This isn't the Naruto we know," Konohamaru growled, pulling out a kunai knife from his ninja tool pouch. The Twin Dragons on his sides nodded, glaring ahead at the ever-growing army of Narutos. Their skin covered in white and dark scales, using all their possible power in Dragon Force. Kono pointed his kunai forward and yelled, "Let's take them down!"

As Konohamaru said it, he reached his other hand down into his pouch and pulled out three shuriken. He twirled around and threw them at the roof of the building on his left, "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" he yelled. The three turned into thirty, then a hundred shuriken fast. It was just in time as three Narutos came leaping over the ledge with kunais in their hands ready to throw down at the road below.

Dozens of shuriken slammed into the shadow clones, but while Konohamaru was looking that way, the other Narutos were all coming at him, jumping across the crater. "You ready Rogue?" Sting called out, running in front of Konohamaru. He held out his hand to the left, while his black haired comrade extended his to the right. Their hands met, with a small ball of white in Sting's colliding with a ball of shadows in Rogue's. The balls of energy pushed against each other and then connected. As they merged, the energy swirled around forming a bright blue light, that got bigger and bigger while sparking lightning all around it, illuminating the two Dragon Slayers in the center of it.

"Holy Shadow Dragon's," the started shouting, pushing their hands forward as they did, "FLASH FANG!" The huge ball of energy plowed straight through the road, aimed up at the leaping Narutos just enough that when it reached the end of the street, it tore off the roof of that building before continuing off until it hit a cliff. No one noticed it in the moment, as they were too focused on the Naruto clones, but the attack collided straight into a giant carved face on the cliff wall, shattering it.

Only one person saw the result of the attack. Kirito stared at the distant cliff where Naruto's face was crumbling. He looked back down to the road where despite several Naruto clones getting destroyed, many more followed. They came out of alleys, buildings, around street corners. _There have to be hundreds of them. Why? Why is Naruto doing this?_

Looking at the street, he watched as the Twin Dragons and Konohamaru split off from each other for the moment, taking on individual Narutos around the road. The other surviving ninja did what they could to help, but they weren't succeeding very well. Still, watching Konohamaru fight, Kirito couldn't help but feel some hope. The boy in a blue scarf with spiky brown hair had the same fighting style as Naruto, but being as he had no shadow clones out, he was able to handle each one of the individual clones that his teacher was using.

At one point, Konohamaru leapt over and saved two Chunin with a Rasengan that he pushed right through Naruto's side, slamming him into another Naruto that was about to land a finishing blow. Sting and Rogue were faring similarly, taking on these clones who were fast, but nowhere near as powerful as the original.

After a few minutes of fighting, the ninja and magicians gathered in the street were panting as they finally got a break. There were less of them than before, but no more Naruto clones were around them. Only one remained, the one they figured had to be the original. He stood in the center of the crater from Konohamaru's earlier attack, and he was facing the young boy at the moment.

Naruto's young disciple could tell this one was different from the others, parrying his blows and striking back with the intention to kill each time. "Stop fighting Konohamaru," the older teen said, "I just need to kill you and everyone else in the Village."

"That's crazy!" the young boy yelled, diving with a punch towards his friend. Naruto sidestepped and lifted up a knee, slamming Konohamaru in the gut before punching him in the face. The boy was already at a loss of breath from the knee, but the punch took it out of him and sent him flying into the side of the road where the house he slammed into exploded out in different directions.

Naruto turned back to his right to see both Sting and Rogue soaring towards him. "You may not be ninjas," he started, lifting up both hands as he did, "but you are in the Village." Two Rasengans formed on his hands and he charged forward at the other teens who were also forming attacks. Sting and Rogue pushed their hands forward at the same time as Naruto, all of their attacks colliding and throwing each other back.

The Twin Dragons hit the ground and rolled to the side of the crater. They were still in their Dragon Force states, their energies flaring stronger than ever. The more they fought this Naruto imposter, or whatever he was, the angrier they became. There was even the faint hope in their minds that the 'real' Naruto would appear any minute to take down this imposter with his full strength.

As they were struggling back up to their feet, they looked over at where the explosions from their attacks were subsiding. "He, just doesn't give up, does he?" Sting groaned as he lifted up to his feet.

"This is not looking too good my friend," the less outspoken of the two replied. Rogue was sweating worse than before as Naruto started charging at them. The Hokage in his orange clothing was completely focused on them, so he didn't notice the shift in the ground until it blew apart right behind him. Sting and Rogue, along with everyone else watching dropped their bottom lips as the ground under Naruto's feet a step back blasted open. Out from the ground came a boy in a blue scarf, lifting up with a blue ball of swirling energy in his hand.

Konohamaru started pushing it forward, right towards the back of Naruto's head. He was only inches away when Naruto's head turned a little towards him, and he saw the older teen's face. _Big Bro Naruto-_ Konohamaru's hand stopped with the ball of energy swirling violently right in front of Naruto's face as the older boy turned completely. The younger boy dropped down with his hand still there and he shouted, "Please Naruto! Stop this now!" There were tears forming in Konohamaru's eyes, "Please! Before you hurt anymore-" Konohamaru's words caught in his throat, the blue ball in his hand vanishing just like that.

The crowd of people close enough to see felt their hearts clench at the sight of the knife sticking out of Konohamaru's back. Naruto had a hand pushed forward right into his young disciple's chest, the hilt of the kunai buried so deep that the point stuck out of the other side, dripping blood. Konohamaru coughed, the only noise on the silent road, making everyone watch the blood splatter from his mouth.

Kirito dropped his jaw, then at the top of his lungs he shouted, "KONOHAMARU!" Rage filled his mind and he leapt off the roof down to the ground below. He started charging forward, his eyes full of anger. He wasn't the only one pissed though. A Jonin wearing sunglasses who was limping before roared at the top of his lungs. Ebisu started charging at Naruto as well, while the teen Hokage himself pulled the knife from the younger boy's chest.

The two closest to Naruto reacted swiftly. They stood up again, this time looking relentless in the attack they were about to use. "There's no holding back now," Rogue growled, his voice dangerously low.

"Let's finish this before it gets any worse," Sting agreed. Both of them put their hands up to their mouths as Naruto turned to face them. "Roar of the," they both began yelling, white and black energy forming in their throats. "Heavenly Shadow Dragon!" The beams of light in their mouths fired at the same time, and when they were a few feet in front of their faces, light merged into darkness. The blue beam that resulted was three times the size of their previous Unison Raid attack, and it shook the city as it raced towards the boy in front of them.

"RAAAA!" they yelled, pushing as much strength into their attacks as possible. Ebisu, Kirito, and the other ninja running forwards stopped short and gawked at the amazing display of strength coming from the Twin Dragons. The attack pushed through Naruto's body, but the attack was so wide that it engulfed the buildings on either side of the street too. They aimed up a little before firing, but the attack still consumed the roof-less building at the end of the block along with four others behind it. Hopefully, they thought, all the people inside those buildings had already evacuated, as they couldn't hold back on an attack aimed at _the_ Naruto Uzumaki.

After a few seconds, the huge beam of light started to fade. Sting and Rogue lost their Dragon Force, closing their mouths and panting heavily where they were standing. Ahead of them was a large trench wider than the street that dragged a quarter mile in front of them as they were already at the bottom of a crater when they fired their attack.

"Did they get him?" A woman with purple hair tied back in a ponytail asked. She was pretty close to Kirito and he looked at her, recognizing Anko despite the blood coming down on the right side of her face.

"I can't tell," a boy on Kirito's other side whispered. He was squinting his eyes to look through the dust and smoke. The teenager with short gray hair adjusted his glasses with one hand while keeping his huge heavy sword raised in his other. Chojuro risked taking a step forward to look closer, when he froze in place like everyone else on the street.

"It can't be," Sting whispered, taking a step back. He could see the silhouette in the smoke, but he didn't want to believe it.

Rogue backed up too, his shadow aura gone. After fighting the Naruto clones and then that last attack, both he and Sting were exhausted. They shielded their eyes as the huge cloud of dust dispersed, flying out in all directions from the shadow inside it. When they lowered their arms, the two teenage magicians stared through the dust at the glowing Hokage inside.

Naruto's body was covered entirely with a yellow aura of chakra. He looked like he was on fire as orange flames rose around his glowing body. His eyes turned orange, but so did his clothing surprising a few people who were watching. "That looks different from his normal Nine Tails mode," Ebisu muttered as he took a step back, sweat pouring down his face. "He doesn't have the full cloak..." _Which means perhaps the Nine Tailed Fox inside him is not cooperating with him, trying to hold back some of his power._

Naruto took a step forward towards the crowd of people looking at him. Then he vanished.

Sting and Rogue's eyes went wide at Naruto's disappearance, while everyone else behind them were able to see Naruto again as he stopped moving right behind them. He had passed right between Sting and Rogue, faster than anyone on the street was able to see. The Twin Dragons stayed still for a second, and then their bodies arced back with blood splattering from them. Rogue Cheney's right arm soared up in the air as his body fell backwards, his eyes rolling back into his head. Sting got slashed deep on the left side of his face, so much so that it cut all the way through his cheek into his mouth where the slash connected with the corner of his upper and bottom lip. The hit was so forceful that Sting's body spun out in the air and he was unconscious before even hitting the ground.

Naruto looked back behind him at the two injured teens lying on the floor and he lifted up an arm. Everyone around him saw what he did to his closest friends though, and they weren't going to let the two Dragon Slayers end up like Sakura, Hinata, or Konohamaru. Two dozen fighters dove towards Naruto at the same time using their strongest abilities.

He just looked at them all and smiled again. "Exterminate the Hidden Leaf Village." His calm voice made everyone furious. They roared, but Naruto vanished from beneath them, leaving a slight blur in the direction he moved. They tried to follow his movements, but wound up just looking over at Hayate whose sword and body were split in half.

Kirito ran forwards with the others, but at the sight of the Jonin and Chunin starting to get destroyed, he froze in fear. A second after freezing, Naruto appeared in front of his face, "Hey Kirito," the glowing yellow teen said. "Mind dying for me?" he reached back a hand to swing forward at his friend and student.

 _It's over,_ Kirito thought. As Naruto brought his fist forward, another fist came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of the crazy teen's head. Kirito tried watching, but everything happened so fast he could barely see it occur. Once Naruto went flying, the man who punched him stopped moving so fast as he followed through with his punch. He stood in front of Kirito with no shirt on, his body surrounded in a blue aura that sparked lightning around him.

Kirito could feel his black hair sticking up from all the static electricity in the air. Standing in front of him was the muscular, tan-skinned, furious-looking Third Raikage, A. A stood there, looking absolutely enraged as he brought back his fist to his side. "Naruto!" he yelled over at the building the boy crashed through.

A dozen newly dead Jonin lay around A and Kirito. They weren't all Hidden Leaf ninja either. Some of these ninja were wearing white, blue, or red uniforms. A snapped his head over to the boy next to him, "Get out of here!" The Raikage yelled at the teen who was still staring shell-shocked at him.

The seventeen year old shook his head and regained the terrified look he had before as he snapped his head over to the destroyed building Naruto was standing up inside. The glowing teen made to take a step forward, when the wall on his left exploded inwards and a huge chunk flew straight towards him. He punched the broken wall before it hit him, but on the other side of the rubble wall was a fist that also pushed through the rubble. The light skinned fist slammed into his face again and knocked him through the other wall, then through three other buildings until he finally stopped after slamming into the counter at Ichiraku's ramen.

The blonde woman whose fist collided with Naruto's face dropped down to the ground. Tsunade looked outside the building and saw Kirito staring right at her, "Kirito. Help evacuate the Village. We don't need you here." She snapped her head back at the hole in the wall and started running through the buildings she just punched Naruto.

Anko slowly staggered up to her feet, trying not to look at Hayate's dismembered body a few feet away from her as she looked around instead. Naruto came flying out of the building down the street again, but this time with his arms crossed like he was ready for the attack. Then he leapt a hundred feet in the air as the ground beneath him exploded with lava.

The part of the sky Naruto lifted up in suddenly lit up and they all looked above Naruto's head to where an old man was floating. Next to the short old man was a floating figure wrapped up head to toe in white bandages. The two of them had their hands put together in front of their face and the Tsuchikages yelled, "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" Two huge cubes of white flew towards Naruto and got bigger and bigger as they approached the ascending teen.

"All of the Kage," a Hidden Leaf chunin limping over to his friend's side muttered. "They're here to save us," as he spoke, his eyes fluttered shut. The Chunin dropped on his face, a knife sticking out of his back.

Kirito looked away from the dead man and back up at Naruto. At the last second before the particle jutsu hit the current Hokage, the teen noticed something flying across the sky. It looked like a weird kind of Kunai knife, and as the Particle Jutsus exploded in the air, Naruto teleported over to where the knife happened to be in the air. Naruto turned with the blade in his hand and a smile on his face The yellow haired Hokage looked ready to fight all of the Kage at the same time, but Kirito realized at this moment what he himself was doing. The teenager snapped his head down, _Calm down! You can't stand here watching this battle any longer._

The black haired teen looked behind him to where the young gray haired swordsman was lying. His headband showed he was from the Village Hidden in the Mist, but Tsunade told Kirito to evacuate everyone, not just people from their own village. The Hidden Leaf accepted new people to become ninja from around this new world, while most of the other villages tried to keep only those from their own universe in the new villages. It was for this reason that the Hidden Leaf was so much larger than the other groups of ninja and had come to control the whole region with Konoha in the center.

Still, the other leaders all had says in the government despite Naruto being the one to start up the region. It was for this reason that they were all together in the same city, the capital of the Land of Ninja. Kirito ran over to the ninja from the Hidden Mist and lifted him up, putting the other teen over his shoulder as he started to run. _He's heavier than he looks with that sword in his hand. Even though he's unconscious, he's still gripping that thing tight._ Kirito groaned as he carried Chojuro down the road and then turned down another street after it.

He started hearing explosions around the city again, and then far in front of him he saw a glowing yellow form turn around a building. _More clones?! Was the one back there even the real Naruto? One hit to any of my Shadow Clones and they get destroyed, but for Naruto, could his clones have taken all those attacks and still lived? Or is the one back there the original and this one-_ Kirito's mind blanked as the Naruto clone looked his direction.

The figure started coming his way, which meant a second later Naruto was almost at him. Kirito didn't know what to do. There was no dodging Naruto, and he didn't have near enough strength to fight him. He came from a world where violence at this level was only in video games, in virtual reality. He couldn't compete with a monster like this. All he could hope for, was a miracle.

"Leaf Hurricane!" the voice shouted it as the leg collided with Naruto's side. Kirito gawked as a miracle did come, in the form of an oddly dressed, steaming teenager surrounded with green aura whose eyes were pure white. His skin was dark red with veins popping all over him, and Rock Lee turned to the boy next to him. "Get out of here Kirito. I will take on this clone myself!"

Kirito looked over to where Naruto was thrown, but the shadow clone in a Nine Tails Cloak didn't get tossed far. He already charged back towards Lee, and although Rock Lee had amazing speed, Naruto was faster. Kirito started running again, only to watch as the boy who saved him slammed into the ground and bounced over and over away from him.

Rock Lee spun on one hand and leapt back into the air. He pulled his hands in at his sides and roared, "SIXTH GATE OF JOY!" Air started whipping around his body in a whirlwind and he kicked his legs down, ripping his green jumpsuit's pant legs in an attempt to throw the weights off of his ankles. Each of the two hundred pound weights flew down to the ground like rockets where they created huge craters on either side of the Naruto clone.

"Hey Lee! Come on, just die!" Naruto yelled up at him and then flew up towards him. Lee was much faster than before though, parrying the first of Naruto's attacks and then replying with an attack of his own. The two of them traded blows at speeds too fast for Kirito to follow. Instead he just saw shockwaves ripple across the sky, breaking off pieces of buildings around them with the force of their blows alone.

 _Gotta keep moving,_ the teen remembered and started running again. He got to the end of the road and turned, sighing in relief as he saw another group of escaping citizens. There were some other ninja with them and the teen's heart dropped as he saw Konohamaru's two squad mates helping with the evacuation. _I'll tell them later. Can't distract them now_. Kirito started running towards the large group with Chojuro still over his shoulders. _Damn he's heavy. I wish I did more weight training with everything else._

Kirito was about to call over to some people he recognized in the group, when one of them pointed up in the air. A few others looked up and screamed, making everyone look up in the sky. Several citizens dropped down to their knees, covering their mouths with their hands in horror.

He almost didn't want to look up. Kirito had to struggle to lift his head to the sky, and realized he was right: he didn't want to look up. All over the sky above the Hidden Leaf Village, were giant Rasengans. It looked like Naruto had more shadow clones, and they were scattered all over the air, each holding a Giant Rasengan at least three times the size of the one Konohamaru used earlier.

"Why?" Kirito whispered, dropping the teen on his back and falling to his knees. He clenched his eyes shut and brought his hands up to his face, clutching at it in confusion. "Why Naruto?" he shoved his hands through his hair and tilted his head up to the sky of light blue violently spinning energy balls. "Why are you doing this?! WHY? NARUTO!"

* * *

 **Present**

"Krillin!" Goku yelled at the short man fighting him. The bald human in an orange gi spun in the air with a kick aimed at Goku's head, then spun his other leg right after. He showed none of the usual fear he displayed in fights with someone much stronger than him, which allowed him to use his strength and skill to his full capacity.

Sometimes Goku forgot since he was often around fellow Saiyans and much stronger beings than humans, but his best friend was a master martial artist just like himself. Without putting his full attention into the fight, Krillin would be able to catch him off guard. Even the slightest hesitation in throwing a punch gave the shorter man an opportunity to punch Goku in the stomach and throw his taller friend back across the hilly plain.

Sora and Kirito were standing in the torrential downpour with nervous expressions on their faces. The one with black hair looked a lot more afraid, but also a lot angrier than the brown haired kid next to him. "It's him!" Kirito yelled. "Whoever made Naruto do those things, he has to be here!" Sora looked at the kid next to him with a questioning look, but when he saw the absolute rage in his new comrade's eyes he knew for sure Kirito had seen this before. "We have to kill him!" Kirito roared, his anger boiling over.

A huge explosion occurred a half mile to their left and the two teenage boys snapped their heads over that direction. Rain started pelting them in the face as it was forcefully pushed their way by the blast caused by either Goku or Krillin, or probably both. "Alright," Sora called out, making the teen next to him look his way. "Let's find a way inside this base!"

Kirito nodded at the boy with brown hair. He was about to suggest going straight down, when he saw something behind Sora. Sora noticed something behind Kirito at the same time and they both felt a sense of dread overcome them.

"Sora."

"Kirito."

The two boys saw each other looking different directions with their eyes full of dread and they cast glances behind them as well. They snapped their heads back forward a second later, and now the rain was mixing with sweat coming down their faces. "This doesn't look good to you does it?" Sora asked, lifting up his arms and walking past Kirito while facing the giant hole opening up in the field behind his comrade.

"Oh no," Kirito sarcastically mumbled back as a reply as he walked forward too. "It feels absolutely fantastic." The black haired teen stared ahead with a dedicated, yet nervous look at the seven holes that formed in the side of a hill in front of him and behind Sora. Though it was raining heavily, he was able to see the six figures, most with orange hair, walking out of the hill, three on either side of the maroon haired figure in the center.

Sora's raised hands suddenly lit up and a yellow hilt formed out of thin air that he gripped with both hands. He swung it across the front of his body and then held the hilt down in front of his stomach, pointing it up at the beast coming out of the hole. "A dragon huh?" Sora muttered. "A big one too. It must be my lucky day!" The boy with brown hair was trying to sound optimistic instead of sarcastic, but either way he still sounded nervous.

 _Ninja,_ Kirito thought, staring at the headbands on each of the figures' heads. The six cloaked figures in front, five of which had orange hair, and the sixth just looking similar, though having no hair on his bald head, started walking forward. They had black spikes sticking out of their bodies, faces, and they all had black robes on, including the man who seemed to be their leader who walked behind the group of six. He didn't recognize the symbol on the headbands, wondering what village they were from if they weren't a part of the Hidden Leaf Village before it was destroyed.

All of a sudden, the man with purple hair in the back of the seven figures, as well as the giant dragon Sora was staring at, spoke in loud voices, "Protect the base from intruders."

"A dragon who can talk huh?!" Sora yelled, a smile spreading on his face. It was huge. The giant orange beast had a wingspan of over a hundred meters, and a length almost as long considering the long spiky tail sticking out of its massive torso. The brown haired teen looked the giant dragon in the eyes, in its huge orange orbs with black vertical slits down the middle of them.

"Young human," Smaug growled down at the teen. "You shall not damage this base." One flap of his wings down at the ground sent such a powerful blast of wind at the brown haired boy that he lifted off the floor with a yelp.

"Sora!" Goku called out, looking up in the air.

In the same second he looked up in the air, Krillin appeared floating right in front of his face. "Come on Goku I know you're better than that," the short man said, as he followed through with the spinning kick that slammed into the side of Goku's spiky haired head. The Saiyan got knocked off his feet and soared back thirty yards before his feet touched the ground and he skid back across the plains. "Master Roshi always taught us not to get distracted in the middle of a fight!" Krillin shouted it with the same look on his face as the boy who Goku grew up with, trained with, and fought alongside for his entire life. Because of this, Goku couldn't get serious as he instead backed away from his friend who flew towards him again.

Up in the air, Sora was thrown at least a hundred yards into the sky. He managed to recover in midair with a kickflip that leveled him out. The boy with spiky brown hair was getting drenched by the torrential downpour that seemed to be coming down even harder than when they got to the base. He thought it was strange, but it got stranger as down from the black clouds swirled a huge tornado. The funnel of wind was black with bolts of lightning shooting off of it.

Kirito turned around from where he was standing as he felt a tug on his back. His eyes widened at the sight of not one, but three tornadoes coming out of the clouds down towards the ground. The one in the center was bigger than the other two combined, and he could see Sora trying to glide away from it but was getting pulled back in. He felt movement behind him with his Observational Haki and spun back around.

Across the field, despite it being hard to see, Kirito watched as one of the six figures in front stepped up in front of the others and then bent down to the ground. She made some hand signs that the boy recognized which made him on edge. When she slammed her palms down into the ground, he watched as a giant black bull appeared out of nowhere in a puff of white smoke. The hundred foot tall bull looked similar to the six human bodies behind it, in regards to the large black cylinder rods sticking out of its face and body that mirrored all the bodies of Pain.

The woman behind the bull still had her hands down on the ground, and Kirito felt it coming fast a second before it reached him. The black haired teen leapt backwards, but then got hit by a huge chunk of dirt as it slammed into his body. The ground where he was just standing had exploded outwards as a huge brown mole burst out of the ground. The beast was at least thirty feet in diameter with a large black spike sticking right out of its forehead and more rods impaling its arms and legs as well.

Kirito punched the chunk of ground against him and broke it apart before he landed. He took a deep breath as he looked back forward, but suddenly noticed something else about all the figures that he didn't see before through the downpour around him. The summoned bull and the mole, as well as all of the people behind them, all had purple eyes with black circles in them getting smaller the closer to the center they got. _A kekkei genkai, like the Byakugan. Hinata said there were three optical ones, and the most powerful was... a Rinnegan._ Kirito glared into the purple eyes of the mega-mole in front of him. He thought further on the lesson Hinata taught him that day long ago, _If I'm remembering correctly, then all of these eyes are connected, they all are seeing whatever one of them sees. So the one in charge is watching me right now through the mole's eyes._

"I can't take all of you on my own," Kirito muttered, loudly enough that the creature right in front of him could hear. He dug his feet down in the ground to avoid getting sucked back into the wind funnels he could feel behind him. "So I need some help," he put his right hand crossed over his left, each with two fingers extended. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled.

Ten Kiritos appeared, five on each side of the original. All eleven of the black haired teenagers had pissed off looks on their faces. In the far back of Kirito's enemies, the man with maroon hair opened his special eyes wide. Nagato shouted across the field to the line of shadow clones, "A ninja? You have no headband. Who are you?"

"I lost my headband a long time ago," Kirito started to yell forward. He and his line of clones charged forward together. Two of them swerved in front of the mole at the front, and then the one in back created a swirling blue ball of energy on his hand. Nagato and the bodies of Pain under his control went wide-eyed at the sight of not only the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but the Rasengan as well. The shadow clone with the Rasengan jumped up in front of the one running in front of it. The Kirito in front leapt up with his legs rising more than the rest of his body. He bent his knees then pressed the soles of his feet against the bottoms of the other clone's feet. When he extended his legs out to their fullest, the Kirito with the Rasengan got launched at the summoned mole sticking out of the hole in the ground.

"But I'm still a Hidden Leaf Ninja!" Kirito finished his yell as he shoved the ball of energy into his enemy's creature's face. "RASENGAN!" He roared, the ball of energy exploding into the mole and breaking the large spike in its head as it tore it from the hole. The mole flew backwards, right over the bull that started charging across the field towards the Kiritos.

Nagato watched carefully as the bull approached the boys, but he realized as he watched that there were only eight clones in the line charging forward. _Excluding the two who stopped to fight the mole, there should be nine._ As he thought it, the bull charging forward took another step, and tripped. Its front right foot landed in a portion of ground that was hollowed out underneath.

The bull stumbled and fell on it side. It was moving too fast and it started rolling upon hitting the floor. The two groups weren't far from each other to start with, so as the bull fell, five of the Kiritos leapt up in the air to avoid it while one dove forward into a roll under its head. As the creature fully passed the group, another Kirito shot out from the hole in the ground where the bull originally tripped.

This one didn't keep going in the same direction as the others, he shot out of the ground facing the direction the bull just tumbled. The large dark blue creature covered in spikes got back up to its feet and turned, right into a punch in the nose. The punch slammed the bull's face down into the ground forty feet below in a second.

 _Just one clone is that strong,_ Nagato thought, smiling a little as he thought of another boy who he once fought with similar powers. _Too bad he's trying to attack the base_. "Hey you," the maroon haired figure shouted at the eight clones approaching his six Paths of Pain. "Do you happen to know Naruto Uzumaki?"

The eight teens stopped short in front of the other group. They were very close now, standing right in front of the hill where the seven figures emerged from. Two Kiritos stood side by side in the front of the group, staring between the six figures in black cloaks standing in front of him. Each of his other clones paired up with one of the orange haired figures and the bald one too. The black haired teen on the left of the direct center took a small step forward, "What do you know about Naruto? Were you the one controlling him?"

"'Controlling him?' I don't know what you mean," the powerful ninja replied. "My name is Nagato. I knew Naruto from our world-"

"And you don't know what happened to him in this one?" Kirito asked. The man before him shook his head, so Kirito continued, "He died." A look of pain flashed over his enemy's face, and it couldn't have made Kirito any angrier in the moment. "What are you sad about?!" the teen yelled at him. "It's whoever's controlling the rest of you who made him do it! They made him destroy EVERYTHING!"

As Kirito's voice rose, the ground under his feet started cracking. Large fissures shot out from his feet in all different directions. "Maybe," Nagato whispered, but then lifted his head with a smile, "but I must obey Master's orders. Please do not try to enter this base."

"Screw your Master!" Kirito roared, the ground on either side of the cracks around him exploding upwards. The idea that this man knew Naruto, yet followed the same orders as the man who... It made him furious. "Screw your Master! Screw his base! And screw **YOU**!" Kirito screamed out the last word and the sky in front of him rippled, pulsing forward until it slammed into Nagato and threw him back into the hill behind him.

Madness broke out as soon as Nagato was thrown back. The most powerful of all six bodies of Pain shot towards the teen who shouted. The man with spiky orange hair and spikes covering his face and body pushed both arms out at Kirito. All the other clones started moving in at the same time on their opponents, but the main version of Pain shouted, "Almighty Push." At that moment, it was like a bomb hit the ground directly on the orange haired man, sending Kirito flying backwards hundreds of feet. His other seven clones midway through their attacks were sent soaring backwards. All but two exploded into puffs of smoke upon hitting the ground, while the other two managed to skid backwards on their feet.

The real Kirito was closest to the center of the blast, so he felt the brunt of it and dropped to a knee where he landed, panting heavily at how powerful that one attack was. _He's, so strong. How are, they all so strong, yet being controlled?_ He pushed himself back up to his feet and glared ahead at Pain and his other bodies who were walking back towards him. _They got pushed back too, so he might have even been holding back as to not damage his other bodies too badly._

"If you aren't going to stop," a voice called out, making Kirito look past the Pains at the hill behind. The hill he sent Nagato flying into was only there for a second longer when it exploded up in the air. Now there were shards of earth raining down mixed in with the actual rain, and now that Kirito was noticing it, hail was coming down as well. He didn't have time to focus on the weather though, as a giant brown hand shot out of what used to be the hill. The hand alone was larger than the huge summons already called forth earlier, but that wasn't all there was to the body emerging from the hill. Another huge hand shot out and formed a fist in the air, clenching around a huge chunk of rubble from the old hill and slamming it down across the field.

Kirito looked over his shoulder where the bull was back up attacking one of his clones, when the huge chunk of hill crushed them both. He turned back to the hill's old location, and his face flushed with fear, making him take a step back. A body emerged between the two arms, with a head of a monster that shoved itself forward and roared, showing rows and rows of sharp white teeth. It slammed both hands down on the ground a half miles spread out between them, and it pushed up more of its body from where it was summoned in the center of the hill.

Nagato shot out of the debris himself and landed right next to the leader of the Pains who he was controlling. "There is no hope for you," the maroon haired ninja stated. Nagato placed a hand on the shoulder of the Pain in front of him, and the spiky orange haired man leapt forward, before lifting up his right hand as a tightly clenched fist. All of the other Pains and Nagato leapt up in the air behind him, making Kirito feel a huge sense of dread for the single second he had before the lead Pain's fist slammed into the ground and cracked it severely upon impact.

"What did he-" one of the clones started saying, right before the ground a few feet away from him exploded upwards. A geyser of water shot out of the ground, getting wider so that it hit the shadow clone. What he didn't know before it collided was that the pillar of water was boiling hot. The cold rain coming down hit the hot water and steam covered the landscape in seconds. The clone poofed out with a yelp of pain, while more geysers appeared all over the field.

One pillar of water shot so high up in the air that it got right between Sora and a breath of dragon fire. The teen didn't know which was hotter though, the dragon's flames or the pillar of boiling water right in front of him now. He thought he was in the clear, when he saw the light coming from the other side of the water pillar. "Crap!" Sora exclaimed, holding up his Keyblade protectively, guarding from the huge blast of fire that broke through the steaming water and slammed into him a second later.

Sora fell out of the air with a pained expression on his face, but he snapped his eyes open and took in all of his surroundings as fast as he could. At the speed he was falling, he had five seconds max before he would hit the ground. Landing was going to be difficult though as a sea of boiling water was emerging out of the ground. The boy whose spiky brown hair was being pushed down by the rain noticed other holes in the ground as well. They appeared a small distance from the edge of the expanding water, on all sides of it. Out of the holes came people, and most of them were wearing red and brown outfits with ninja headbands on.

A dozen ninjas in red who Sora could see slammed their hands into the ground at the same time, creating large stone and dirt walls that stopped the emerging ocean from expanding any farther. Steam filled the air above the new sea, but Sora managed to see four figures start sprinting across the surface of the water towards another seven shadows on the other side of the sea. That wasn't even to mention the giant scary monster in the back behind the seven figures which kept getting larger as it pulled itself out from the rubble remains of a hill.

 _Kirito is still fighting. I should trust him to take care of his enemies, I have my own problems,_ Sora landed on the ground with a thud, bending his knees and trying to lessen the blow. He instantly shot off the opposite direction as the large stone walls being erected near him, and the Hidden Stone ninja who looked his way. _If they are being controlled, I don't want the dragon's fire hurting them._ Sora looked up in the air while he ran and saw the dragon roar up in the sky before turning back towards him again.

 _ **ZAP!**_ Sora dove to the left on reflex, and just barely avoided the bolt of lightning that came out of nowhere. The teen dive-rolled across the floor and spun around with his weapon raised looking at the lightning bolt. It slammed into the ground where he just was, and singed the earth badly.

"Where are you aiming brother?" a man's voice shouted from behind Sora. The teen spun and saw that one of the many tornadoes swirling around the landscape moving towards him. It slowed down enough that Sora could see a man maybe fifty feet up in the air, floating in the middle of the tornado with his hands raised, showing he was the one controlling it.

While Sora was distracted, he didn't notice the electricity building up on different points around him. By the time he felt his hair sticking on end, it was too late. Five lightning bolts formed at the same time and shot in at him. When the bolts collided, they exploded in one large burst on top of Sora. Mark Mardon walked forward, shrouded in a thicker mist than what covered much of the area around them. The man with short hair and a stubble beard looked up to the tornado his younger brother was controlling and shouted, "I was aiming at him, Clyde."

"I'd say you need to work on your aim then." A younger voice called out, making both weather-controlling metahuman brothers look back down at the teen who was supposed to be dead. Sora stepped forward out of the smoke and looked either direction, stopping his gaze on the older one. "Though it wasn't really your accuracy, more the voltage," Sora lifted his right hand and in it formed his Kingdom Key.

The brown haired teen, who didn't look any worse for the wear after getting hit by five bolts of lightning, rose his Keyblade up to the sky and yelled, "Thundara!" Out of the air above Mark Mardon, ten bolts of lightning shot down into him.

"Mark!" Clyde yelled. He pushed his tornado forward and made it move faster than before, but Sora snapped his attention back to the younger brother. The brown haired boy leapt up in the air while using some more magic, and it looked like a tornado surrounded him too now. Fast moving white winds whipped around Sora's body as he hit the side of Clyde's tornado, but he didn't get thrown by the winds. Instead, Sora pushed straight through the wall of wind and swiped his Keyblade across the crazy-looking man's body.

Clyde Mardon got thrown from his own tornado and out over the hill behind him. Instead of having the positive effect on the weather like Sora was hoping for however, the rain seemed to start coming down harder, and two more tornadoes formed around him. His Aero magic was wearing off and he spun around to see the older man walking towards him with a furious expression on his face. "You hurt my brother!"

"Why are you attacking me?" Sora yelled at the older brother glaring at him.

"Because you are here to hurt the Master," the man replied, lifting up his arms as he did. "And I can't let you do that." Sora felt something hit his head, and then something else a little harder. He lifted his gaze up to the sky, and his eyes widened at the sight. Hail was coming down and getting larger with every piece that fell.

Sora started running towards Mark Mardon. He didn't know how wide the hail's range was, but he doubted he could run away from it forever. The man he was versing though wasn't going to wait for another one of Sora's powerful attacks. He slammed his two arms from up in the air down to his sides and huge gusts of wind pushed out of his palms, shooting him up into the sky.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora yelled, leaping up after him then kicking up on the air into a double jump. Off of his second jump, he closed his eyes, then snapped them open while swinging his arms out to the sides. He started to fly. He flew up towards Mark, but the older man only needed one arm to keep himself flying too.

Mark put his other hand in front of his body and a large ball of ice started forming on it. Sora got ready to attack, but he noticed something else behind him. "Great timing," the boy whispered, a smirk coming to his face. Right as Mark threw the ice cube forward, turning it into a spear that shot towards Sora ridiculously fast, the giant monster behind Sora breathed out a pillar of fire. Smaug's flames were weakened by the ice but managed to melt all of it. The remaining flames kept moving until they hit the Weather Wizard and made him lose control of his flight.

The villain started falling from the sky, but his eyes snapped open in fury. His clothes were burnt, his body surviving in part because of how wet he was when the flames got near him. More rain hitting his body now was causing his skin to sear with pain, making him writhe in agony on his way down.

He stopped the rain, clearing the skies of dark clouds quickly, then pushed out a large amount of wind under his body to stop him from hitting the ground at a high velocity. He calmed down for a second, and then his eyes turned as large as saucers as he saw the form dropping out of the sky towards him. It was completely black, but it wasn't just that, it was dark. The creature had wisps of darkness seeping off its body as it divebombed towards him, bringing back both of its claws as it did. "Hold on-" Mark began, but never finished as the dark creature with glowing white eyes slammed both claws into his chest.

It didn't matter how much wind Mark had holding him up, he was hit so hard he slammed the ground without as much of a yelp. A second after he hit the ground, cracks shot out from around his body on the grass in all directions. The dark creature had on large black shoes, a black shirt and shorts, his spiky hair was completely black as were the tendrils of darkness simmering off its body.

Sora looked down at his right hand while in Anti-Form. _It happens much more often lately. I try for Valor, or Wisdom, and instead I turn into this. Though, maybe it's because deep down I really wanted to be this form again..._ The creature turned its hand around and kept staring at it with its glowing white eyes. It felt movement behind it and turned its head around, staring straight at the man wearing all black clothing and strange goggles who froze upon looking it in the eyes.

The man gulped, then shouted out confidently, "I'm the Geomancer! How would you like an 8 on the Richter Scale- right to your face?!" The burly man charged forward and punched his right fist forward towards the dark creature's head. He barely saw it move, but in the next second his right hand was being held by the creature's left. His powers still went off though, causing a tremor so large that the cracks Sora made by slamming Mark Mardon into the ground widened and deepened into huge fissures.

Anti-Form Sora felt the ground beneath it shaking, worse and worse as it felt pain shoot through its body. The being didn't yell out in pain though, it glared with its cold white eyes right into the Geomancer's. _Kill._ He released the hand that was causing miles of land around them to shake, and then he swung with his other fist, hitting the man with earthquake powers into the distance. The being shrouded in darkness looked up at the sky and saw the dragon diving down towards him. _You can all, die-_ Sora's white eyes widened as suddenly Smaug stopped dropping so fast.

One of the huge orange dragon's wings got separated from its body. Neither Sora nor Smaug knew what happened, but the dragon roared in agony as it started spiraling down out of the air. "This isn't personal," a voice spoke next to the dragon's face. Smaug clenched his eyes closed when he lost his wing, but at the sound of that voice he opened them back up. Directly in front of him, falling at the same speed but looking like he was standing completely still in the air, was a steel robot. The ten foot tall robot had a long golden sword in its left hand, and the letters 'T. T.' written on the center of its chest.

Smaug roared, and a second later a big steel foot slammed into the side of its head and the falling dragon changed directions to soar sideways over the plains. Timmy looked down towards the ground and the creature down below him. He just arrived, so he thought it might be an enemy, but he recognized that power. "Sora?" Timmy called down to the teen in his Anti-Form state. This was the same teen who Timmy watched convince Ansem not to be evil anymore, who saved everyone without taking any lives. Looking at him now, the animalistic rage in his eyes, the younger boy didn't recognize him. "This isn't you Sora, calm down," Timmy yelled down at the teen.

 _What are you talking about? I'm... I'm...This isn't me? I'm... Sora, and you're Timmy,_ the black aura surrounding Sora burst into light, and a second later Sora was back to his normal clothing. _The darkness is growing stronger..._ Sora shook his head and looked up, "Thanks Timmy!" The smile on his face was genuine, and Timmy was glad to see the older boy back to his normal self.

The kid felt a huge jump in power and snapped his head the same direction he threw Smaug a minute before. A large portion of the fields and hills were covered in mist, steam from the boiling ocean Kirito was fighting Pain on, and the rain that had stopped coming down now with the Mardon brothers' defeats. The mist was thinning because of the lack of rain as well, and Sora lifted up next to the large metal robot where they both looked down at the huge shadow inside the smoke.

"RRAAAAAAAAA!" it screamed, bursting out of the steam with its mouth opened wide, showing all of its sharp white teeth. The brown beast was hundreds of feet tall, muscular with ten giant tails sticking out from behind it that waved around it the air. The sky above it started getting cloudier, and tornadoes were coming down again, this time looking a lot stronger than what the weather brothers could create.

The Ten Tailed creature wasn't at its peak strength from what Timmy could tell, and it had a white sash over its eye that was probably hiding something powerful. "Let's finish it before it gets too strong," Timmy suggested. He saw the older boy next to him nod, but then he looked around himself, "Wait. Where's Goku?"

Sora looked over his shoulder and Timmy followed his gaze, feeling out with his senses as well. "I recognize that power he's facing..." Timmy began.

"Yeah, it's someone Goku knows," the older boy with longer brown hair replied. "Goku talked to him like they were best friends, but the guy tried to kill us..." Timmy's eyes were widening with every word Sora said. "...Kirito was talking about how the guy must have been brainwashed. He said he'd seen it before with-"

"Naruto," Timmy growled. Sora looked back at the robot, and he couldn't see the boy inside's face, but from that one growl alone, he could tell Timmy Turner was pissed. The younger kid looked around at the exploding, damaged landscape around them and he could somewhat remember it as a location for an Underworld base they were told about at one of the more recent bases he attacked. "So whoever made Naruto... that person..." Timmy looked straight down at the floor a half mile below, "is here."

Five miles below where Timmy and Sora floated up in the sky, a young man sat back in his throne inside a very large room. He waved his right arm and scanned past another of the images moving around him. "And another fighter enters the fray. How long will they last? Or, will they make it here, and become new additions to my army?"

The young man with black hair started laughing, cackling as he stood up and looked around the room in front of him. Rows upon rows of people stood before him with their arms over their chests and smiles on their faces. Monsters, children, heroes, and villains alike, all ready and willing to die at his command. Lelouch grinned, lifting up the sunglasses he was wearing that covered up his eyes. He snapped them open and the Geass appeared in both, his eyes lighting up red as he rose his right hand, "Defeat the intruders! Your Master commands it."

"Yes Master!" hundreds of voices rang out, making the Underworld leader very, very happy. He smiled and started laughing again, his cackles ringing out through the room full of his servants.

* * *

 **A/N BAM! Epicness at it's finest! Haha I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In Kirito's flashback we see the start of the battle for Konoha, and next time we see Timmy's flashback of the Hidden Leaf's destruction too. How does Konoha end? Who else does Naruto kill? So many have already fallen, and in the present Kirito and Timmy have to face the same situation again. Goku fights his long time friend while Sora battles something inside him. Lots of characters being controlled by Lelouch, the leader of this Underworld base. How will it all turn out?! XD, here's a quick list:**

 **Fairy Tail: Sting, Rogue**

 **Naruto: A, Tsunade, Naruto, Konohamaru, Hinata, Ino, Raido, Sakura, Hayate, Anko, Ohnoki, Mu, Rock Lee, Ebisu, Pain, Nagato, Ichiraku...**

 **Sword Art Online: Kirito, Asuna**

 **The FLASH: Mark and Clyde Mardon, the Geomancer**

 **The Hobbit: Smaug**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora**

 **DBZ: Krillin and Goku**

 **Code Geass: Lelouch**


	33. Nexus 9-7 Timmy and Kirito vs Naruto

**Nexus 9.7**

Kirito sprinted across the boiling sea with two clones at his sides. The rest of his shadow clones were defeated, and not one of the Pains in front of him were defeated yet. He was trying to ignore the humongous monster behind Nagato at least for the moment. _If I can't take down these pawns, how could I even think about getting the boss?_ Kirito zipped across the water, but he could see Nagato and all his minions watching him every step he took.

 _Their Rinnegans are too powerful. I can't move fast enough that he can't see me._ If that was the case, then he needed to win with more than just speed. All three running Kiritos lifted up their hands and made the same hand signs. After five more steps and four more signs each, they slammed their hands down on the water's surface.

The water was hot, but Kirito was focusing his chakra on his feet as strong as he needed. He trained more intensely for running on water than anything else, as falling in during a battle meant death for a Devil Fruit user. When he slammed his hands down on the water, the figures up ahead of him noticed the water beneath their feet starting to get more wavy.

The new steaming ocean rippled more and more, and then in front of the three Kiritos arose a large wall. The wall was made of water, but at the same time the waves had turned brown, full of dirt. "Mud Wave!" Kirito yelled, all three of his bodies standing up and spinning as they slammed their hands forward at the same time.

The wave shot forward from the impact of their hands, launching towards the Pains. Everything started moving very fast. The woman with orange hair summoned a large bird that she leapt up on. The creature grabbed a man with even longer orange hair than her and lifted him up with its talons. As they shot up for the top of the wave, a chubby man with orange hair stepped up in front and stuck both of his hands out towards the wave.

The spiky haired orange guy in the back opened his eyes wide as he watched the Pain in front of him suck the chakra from the wave in. The lead Pain realized his mistake so he leapt over the large guy and slammed his right hand forward, "Almighty Push." The wave exploded out in front of them, having kept moving despite the chakra being sucked from it.

Nagato watched from behind where he was connected to his giant ten-tailed monster by dozens of brown tendrils. The man in control of them all narrowed his eyes, _He infused the chakra with the muddy water. Wait, where is he_? When the wave rose up in front of the Kiritos, it meant that all the Pains and Nagato lost sight of him for a few seconds. None of the clones were on the other side of the broken wave anymore, but Nagato realized one of his bodies saw something and they all looked up.

Falling down towards the rising bird summons was one of the Kirito shadow clones. The boy roared as he slammed his fist down on the bird's head, and instead of slamming it out of the air, everything seemed to freeze for a second. Then, a single line shot from the bird's head all the way to its tail, splitting it in half with one punch. The woman on the bird's back went wide-eyed, but she only had a second to be shocked before the kid snapped his head up and glared at her with furious eyes.

Kirito shot towards her and spun in midair, kicking with his right foot straight into her head. The kick smashed her head in and her neck twisted before she was launched for the air like a rocket. That version of Kirito didn't bother admiring his work, he immediately looked down after killing her. He stared at the long haired man who the bird had picked up and was now dropping out of the air. The clone was about to descend towards him when he saw the bald guy with a spiky head opening up his skull.

A blue light was growing inside this version of Pain's head, the weapons man smirking as he rose his arms too and revealed all the missiles he had inside. They were all aimed up at the boy falling towards them, but then the weapons Pain felt jolts on either of his ankles. He snapped his head down while the other Pains looked over to him, and they saw two hands sticking out of the water below.

 _Sacrificing one clone to the water was worth it,_ Kirito thought as he raced in. The other Pains were looking down at his clone who was losing power fast, but for the moment had just enough strength to pull down their enemy. _It's because it's fresh water. It isn't sapping me as fast as salt water does. It also had a large earth content from my jutsu before. This works in my favor..._ another Kirito leapt out of the area with more steam than the others that he was glad Pain hadn't noticed yet.

As Kirito leapt out of the mist, he watched his falling clone slam a fist into the descending long haired Pain up in the air. At the same time, his underwater one pulled down on the bald Pain and punched him underwater powerful enough to bash his head in. _I can do this_! He noticed something above his head and lifted up his head.

The black haired teen lost all idea of what he was doing. He stared straight up at the creature behind Nagato. The large white sash in front of its face was falling out of the air, revealing the red orb underneath. _Sharingan._ Kirito was horrified. Fear took over as he watched monsters start dropping from the humongous creature's body. Thirty, forty, fifty foot tall monsters were dripping off of the Ten Tailed Beast's body that was several times larger than any of the Tailed Beasts the teen had encountered before. He wasn't even that scared of all the brown disgusting monsters though, as much as he was terrified by the growing red ball of energy up above the main monster's head.

The Ten Tails tilted its head up to the point where its tails were pointing in at, forming a very large Tailed Beast Bomb. Nagato looked up above his head, and hesitantly stated, "I didn't know the Ten Tails was complete." The spikes sticking out of his back that he used to control the monster suddenly lifted him off the ground as the beast reared its head. Then they snapped. It was immediately noticeable as the monster roared in a much angrier tone, "I have lost control of it," Nagato whispered in a panic, his Rinnegans widening.

The other Pains who were watching Kirito to make sure he didn't do anything all spun around at the same time. The teen didn't even notice his original enemies lose interest in him. He was too scared of the monster in front of him. The huge ball of dark red energy was about to get fired now, and as the boy landed on the water, he saw Nagato and the Pains soar back behind him. One of them was carrying the destroyed body of the long haired Pain with him, but Kirito wasn't very perceptive at the moment. Instead of wondering why they would take the corpse with them, he watched what he thought might be his final sight.

 **"RAAAAAAAA!"** The Ten Tails roared, then snapped its head down and fired the Tailed Beast Bomb down at the ground below and in front of it. Kirito could feel the unrestrained energy about to hit him from the second the monster pointed its head down. Instead of hitting him though, the ball that stretched a mile in diameter stopped above his head. The sky looked red for a minute while Kirito stared at the figure under the ball of energy.

"AaaaaAAAAAHHHH!" The form in the metal suit of armor brought back his right hand while holding the ball with the other. Holding the beast bomb with only one hand felt impossible at his current strength, pushing Timmy back down as he pumped his right arm full of energy. "TAKE THIS!" Timmy slammed his other arm forward and punched the bottom of the beast bomb. His punch rippled across the air, and then the ball of energy shook and shot up into the air.

He sent it flying back the same way and it ripped through two of the ten tails on its way up to the sky. The boy watched as the monster screamed, then saw the attack soar all the way into the distance before hitting the planet's surface. Nothing happened for a second, then the sky flashed with a bright light and the continent started shaking. A dome of red lit up the distant sky, making everything else around them dark. It might not have been the explosion as much as it was the furious monster that roared again and caused massive bolts of lightning to soar out of the sky.

Kirito was still staring straight up above his head though at the robot up in the sky. It looked damaged, its body sparking a little while it lowered its hands back down, staring at the gloves of the body armor which were pretty much incinerated. The boy inside sighed, then pressed a button on the inside which opened up a hatch in the chest portion of his armor. The ten foot tall armor dropped out of the air, while a boy less than half its height floated out of the center, a boy in a pink hat.

"Ti-" Kirito couldn't breathe. He tried saying his name, but only got out part of it before he actually couldn't believe what was happening. _Just, just like last time._ The short kid in the pink hat looked down at the teen with black hair, making eye contact with him. At that moment they both remembered when they met, the day they first saw each other. It was the second worst day on Nexus for both of them, only after the days of Cosmo and Asuna's deaths, and even then it still came close.

* * *

 **FD + 155**

Kirito stared up in the sky above Konoha as dozens of giant Rasengans fell down towards the city. People all around him stared in shock, awe, and absolute terror as Naruto Uzumaki was about to kill them all. The balls of swirling blue energy were about to hit the tops of the tallest buildings in the village, starting to rip apart the roofs with their wind strength alone.

Then all at once, the attacks exploded. It was like they hit their targets, exploding with the powerful energy all the Naruto clones in their Nine-Tailed cloaks put into them. Only thing was, the explosions didn't reach the ground. They were pressing against a giant, invisible dome that seemed to surround the entire village. Everyone inside the village stared up in the sky where a single figure floated, arms up in the air, screaming as he exerted his energy into a protective kiai to save the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Who is that?!"

"He saved us!"

Kirito lowered the boy with gray hair from his shoulder to the ground. Chojuro was waking up, and Kirito was exhausted from carrying him around the city. "Are you alright?" The teen asked the swordsman ninja from the Hidden Mist.

Chojuro got up to his feet and looked up in the air. "Timmy Turner," the boy whispered. He was a close advisor and guard to the Mizukage, and as all the Kages had met the famous Timmy Turner at a meeting before, so had he. "We might be saved," the ninja whispered hopefully.

As the explosions from the Rasengans subsided, Timmy lowered down to the ground of a street down below covered in smoke. Out of the flames from down the street, the small boy with messy brown hair saw a figure walking towards him. As the yellow haired teen got out of the flames, Timmy shouted at him, "Naruto! What's happening?"

The small kid looked around him at the mass destruction in the area he landed in. He felt it from a few hundred miles away, but he thought Naruto could deal with it at first. Yet whatever was happening, Naruto wasn't stopping the bloodshed around here. _Why was he risking using all those Rasengans? Is the enemy that powerful that he has to risk everyone in the Village's lives?_

"Hey Timmy," the teen before him started. He was completely covered in orange light, but the smile on his face was what disheartened Timmy. Sure, Naruto could be happy to see him, but so many people were dying around them. This wasn't the time to be smiling like that. Out from the smoke behind his friend, more of the Naruto clones covered in their golden cloaked aura walked out following the one in front who was talking. Dozens of them walked towards him slowly and they asked simultaneously, "Are you here to help me?"

"Help you do what?" Timmy shouted, terrified at the older teen's demeanor.

They all smiled even wider, if that was even possible. In a cheerful voice, fifty Narutos stated, "Exterminate the Hidden Leaf Village."

"WHAT?!" Timmy exclaimed. The boy with buck teeth and a pink hat stared over at Naruto like he was crazy. "This is no time to be joking! What caused all this destruction?!"

"I did," the lead Naruto stated. He started walking forward, leaving the army behind him for a minute. "Come help me Timmy. You don't live in the Village, so I don't need to kill you. It will be fun, come on!" Naruto sounded excited. Despite the insane, stomach-turning words coming out of his mouth, he sounded thrilled.

"This, you," Timmy stuttered out the words. His eyes narrowed and he growled, "Where's the real Naruto?"

Naruto looked confused for a second and then started laughing, "The real Naruto? It's me!" He exclaimed. "I know you can sense my power right?" Timmy took a step back, not wanting to believe it. Naruto could see the doubt on his face and grinned at him, "If I wasn't me, then how would I know you love ice cream? Or have a fairy Godmother named Wanda?" His expression softened a little and he added, "I know you lost Cosmo fighting Madara. And I was with you when we went to Fairy World, and you saved my life from Grimmjow. You have saved my life a lot now Timmy. So help me take down everyone in the Village!"

Everything Naruto said struck Timmy to the core. They were things that only Naruto could know, things that made him believe this was truly Naruto. _So why does he keep saying such terrible things_? Timmy had water in his eyes, and he clenched them shut, shaking his head back and forth. "This can't be you," he whispered. He snapped his head up and shouted at him, "And even if it is you! I can't let you hurt anyone in the Village."

Timmy's eyes widened, his heart clenching for a minute. He thought back to Fairy World when he almost destroyed everything...

 _ **"If I ever turn into a monster like that again... Kill me."**_

 _ **"I understand... Same goes for me."**_

 _ **"Haha... There's no way you could ever be a monster..."**_

 _"You can't be a monster Naruto. I don't believe it, I won't believe it!"_

"Well, if you're going to get in my way," Naruto began, the version of him directly in front of Timmy frowning. "Then I guess I have to get past you," the Naruto wrapped in his Nine Tails Cloak punched forward so fast, so unexpectedly, that Timmy's eyes barely had a moment to widen.

The fist was about to connect, when a fist covered in lightning aura slammed into Naruto's face and sent the clone flying back down the street into more of his clones. Timmy turned his head a little and saw a bloody tan-skinned man standing next to him. The Raikage looked down at the tiny ten year old boy with tears streaming down his face. "Get a grip Timmy Turner," the man growled down at the kid.

"B-But Naruto," Timmy whispered, looking back down the road at the shadow clones who started scattering again.

"Is killing everyone," a voice finished for him, making the small boy turn around. He saw a short old man behind him floating several feet up in the air. The Tsuchikage had a big nose and a nasty expression on his bruised face. The old guy continued, "He already took down the Second Tsuchikage, as well as the Fifth Hokage."

"Tsunade," Timmy whispered, horrified at the idea of Naruto killing the nice woman.

"We have to stop him here," Timmy heard someone on his right say. He looked to his right and gawked at the man who said such a thing. The tall man with spiky yellow hair stepped forward without an ounce of hesitation in his step.

"Wondering where you were Fourth," the Raikage snarled over at the man.

"He's my son," Minato stated, darting his eyes over to A and glaring at the tan-skinned man for a moment. "I tried talking to one of his clones. But it is clear to me," he continued, looking back ahead to where ten Naruto shadow clones stayed behind to fight them. "There is only one solution."

"You're going to kill him?" Timmy asked the older man next to him. "You can't! He's, he's, he's my friend-"

All of the village leaders looked over at the small boy between them who was trembling, clenching his eyes shut as he didn't want to believe any of this. _**"Same goes for me."**_ He remembered Naruto's voice, could hear it in his own mind. Timmy's eyes snapped open, and his body started shaking from more than just fear. A white aura erupted around him and the ground all around him exploded up in the air. Cracks split from his feet to the buildings around him, tearing them down as the boy roared at the top of his lungs, "AAAAHHHHH!"

Timmy kicked off the ground and shot forward, at the same time as the Raikage and Minato, the two fastest ninja in the village. They were the fastest... other than Naruto. However, a single Naruto clone, that much they could handle. A slammed his arm into one of the clone's necks, "Lariat!"

"Teleportation Jutsu!" Minato was about to slam his Rasengan into a Naruto's face, when he vanished and appeared behind the one in front who he thought might have been the real thing. This one just got destroyed like the one A hit, but then both ninja went flying backwards with the rest of the golden clones as Timmy punched one in the chest and slammed him into the ground. He hit his friend so hard in the chest, while pushing down, that the ground beneath him exploded and flew out in every direction as a crater appeared beneath him.

The clone he punched had a wicked smile on his face up until the moment he exploded in a puff of smoke. "AHHHHH!" Timmy yelled again, his white aura growing even more as his muscles bulged out. Powering up was painful, horribly painful as it messed with his body's composition. The Kages around him got back to their feet and looked at the boy whose body bulked up and his face flushed with rage.

Timmy searched out the closest of Naruto's powers around him and flew towards it. He smashed straight through a building and a second after he shot out the other side of it, the wind caught up with him and blasted the building to a hundred pieces. Ohnoki watched the kid leave, then felt something coming at him from behind. The old Tsuchikage spun, then lifted his hands fast as he saw the boy with yellow hair lifting up toward him.

He used his Particle Dismantling Jutsu, but as soon as he fired he felt the same presence coming up below him. The one he fired at turned into a log and then old man looked down just in time to see the boy swinging a Kunai knife at him. A beam of white light slammed into Naruto's side before the boy's knife could hit him, and he turned to the source of the attack.

Strangely, when he turned, there was no one there. Timmy was racing around the Village so fast to fight all the Narutos that he didn't have any time to stay behind at a single location. His military instincts told him he had to defeat Naruto as fast as possible to avoid any further death, but Naruto was able to sustain so many clones simultaneously all at such a high level of power.

Kirito was running down a side street with a panicked look on his face. Two ninjas were leading their group, one from the Hidden Leaf and one from the Hidden Mist. The guy with the eyepatch from the Mist village was darting his head around looking out for their enemies, while the white haired Leaf ninja looked behind him with an encouraging smile. "Everyone stay calm," Dan called out. "We need to evacuate the Village as quick as possible."

As he was shouting, the man with the eyepatch stopped. Ao started shouting, "He's here-" but before he could even finish, the wall to his right where he was looking exploded. Huge chunks of debris shot from the building out and slammed right through Ao and Dan. One second the two of them were leading the group of forty people away, the next second they were dead.

Kirito stumbled backwards, feeling more fear than he ever had in his entire life as he watched a glowing Naruto step out of the hole he made in the wall. Everyone with Kirito tried fighting him. A group of warriors in front of him leapt forward, some people he recognized from around the village. The one leading them, the strongest, Wiper, swung down with the bazooka in his arms to try and crush the shadow clone's head.

Naruto stepped out of his way, then sidestepped the bullet fired from Laki's rifle a second later. The woman's eyes went wide as she saw him dodge her bullet aimed right in the center of his forehead. Braham, Genbo, and Kamakiri and charged in with attacks of their own, but the boy in front of them grinned and jumped up, avoiding all three of them. Wiper was expecting him to dodge and clouds shot out of his shoes, lifting him up in the air fast after the boy.

Meanwhile, both members of Konohamaru's team threw Kunai's up at the teen in the air. Naruto lifted up his hands and caught either of their Kunais, then twisted the one he caught with his right hand and threw it straight down, right into the skull of the Shandian warrior rising towards him. Wiper dropped his bazooka, a Kunai splitting his skull.

Laki screamed his name, but then the second Kunai hit her in the heart a second later. Udon and Moegi stared in horror as their own knives were used to kill two villagers, but then they heard footsteps behind them and started turning around. Naruto went for them first instead of the teen on his knees behind them, because they were more of a threat. Kirito had to watch as another Naruto clone ran right past him and grabbed the kids by the backs of their heads, before slamming them down into the ground.

The first Naruto dropped back down to the ground and with a flurry of punches and kicks, took out the other Shandian warriors who tried to avenge Wiper and Laki's deaths. Other ninja and citizens charged the two clones or ran, but with impossibly fast Narutos on either side of them, there was no escape. Kirito watched in horror as they killed everyone in front of him.

A weakened Chojuro tried lifting up his sword to protect from a punch, but Naruto simply spun away from the sword and hit him in the side so hard the kid's internal organs ruptured immediately. Everyone died, and it didn't even take thirty seconds. Kirito just sat there on his knees with his jaw dropped, and then the sweat pouring down his face tripled as both Narutos looked back at him at the same time.

"Hey Kirito," Naruto said to the teen he'd been training. "You wouldn't be willing to kill yourself would you?" Kirito just stared at him motionless, and the glowing yellow teen chuckled, "Didn't think so. Well... die!" Both Narutos shot forward with their hands pulled back, and then something flashed in front of Kirito's eyes.

He didn't see him coming, but the blue light in front of him was unmistakeable. The flames spreading in front of him protecting from Narutos' punches, they felt so similar. He lifted his head up and looked at the head of the winged flaming Phoenix protecting him. "Marco," the teenage boy whispered.

Marco the Phoenix twisted his body and slammed a kick into one of the Narutos' sides which sent him crashing into the other and both of them back down the street. He looked over his shoulder, fully in his Phoenix form so he had the face of a bird as he narrowed his yellow eyes at the boy behind him. The glowing blue and yellow man using his Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit stared at the boy behind him, "Stop being a coward Kirito. I know you're stronger than the sniveling wimp I see in front of me."

Kirito's eyes widened as the flaming man looked back down the road to where four Naruto clones were coming back towards him. Marco added one more thing, "Get yourself out of the village, and help as many people as you can. If you can't do that, then stay here and die for all I care." Marco flapped his blue wings and soared down the road after the Narutos.

The teen back behind him stared after him and watched the explosions down the road for a few seconds. He put his right hand down on the floor, and slowly pushed himself up off his knees. "You're right," the boy whispered. _This isn't me. I can't just sit here and let everyone die. I'm stronger than this_! Kirito turned and ran back down the street, before turning a corner and seeing Naruto standing over the body of a boy in a green full-body jumpsuit.

"Na-ruto," Rock Lee whispered hoarsely as he looked up at his comrade. "Why?" He was worn out from using the Sixth Path of Joy for an extended amount of time, and he could barely move a muscle as he watched Naruto about to kill him.

"I just need to kill you," the boy responded, his cheerful expression not changing as he said it. Although his face didn't as much as flinch, Lee could see the corner of his left eye, and he was shocked to see a single drop of water resting on the clone's bottom lid. "Die Lee," Naruto stated, bringing his fist down.

" **NARUTO!** " the scream came from just on their left. Lee and Naruto each looked that direction slowly, at least slowly compared to how fast the pulsing air was shooting towards the glowing clone's body. The air cracked in a straight line that slammed straight into Naruto's side and sent the boy toppling away from Lee and down the road until he crashed into an already destroyed wall.

The boy who screamed panted as he sprinted towards the injured ninja with slicked down black hair. "We have to leave Lee," Kirito told the older teen, grabbing him by the hand and jumping away with him over his shoulder. He leapt up to the rooftop on his left, then the next one after it. In the corner of his eye he saw a Naruto lifting over a rooftop while looking his direction.

He also saw Neji and ten other Hyuga Clan members diving towards that one. The brothers Hizashi and Hiashi Hyuga each got good hits on Naruto sending him flying towards the prodigy of the clan. Neji roared in frustration as he slammed his palms against Naruto's chest over and over again. He took out all the chakra points, getting rid of the aura surrounding the clone, and then he spun with a kick that knocked the boy out of the air where it exploded.

As soon as he was gone, they all turned to see a spinning disc of energy coming towards them. At some point during the Hyuga's fight with the clone, more Naruto clones approached and threw the Rasenshuriken that they created. It expanded in the center of the Hyuga Clan on the rooftops and their screams echoed throughout the village with everyone else's.

"Ne-ji," Lee rasped out, reaching towards his screaming teammate before passing out over Kirito's shoulder. Kirito was distracted by the massive explosion for a second and he botched the landing on the next roof. Carrying such a heavy burden, mixed with his fear, and the tremors occurring all over the city, he was amazed he made it this far even.

The edge of the Village was close, and he could see more groups running away in that direction. Kirito pulled himself up to his feet again and picked back up Lee who he dropped. "I'm so close," he whispered, pushing himself harder to get to the group. He sprinted that direction, running faster and faster until he was almost there.

There was a figure covered in a glowing white light in the front of the group, looking ahead of him with dark eyes. Kirito stopped short when he realized what that short figure was looking at, or more precisely _who_ he was looking at. Over to the left of the building Kirito just ran past, he saw a Naruto clone walking towards the group with a frown on his face. "I keep telling you," Kirito heard the clone shout, "I don't want to hurt you Timmy. I just need to kill everyone in Konoha!"

"And I'm telling you that's ridiculous!" Timmy yelled. "I won't let you hurt any of these people!" The large group huddled behind the short ten year old in ripped up clothes felt a little safer with the kid who killed Madara with them. They didn't all know the details of how he beat Madara though, how it was really Cosmo's sacrifice. They thought the boy was strong enough to defeat him on his own, but Naruto knew better.

Kirito noticed it before the shorter kid. There were other Shadow Clones covered in the golden tailed fox aura moving in stealthily around Timmy Turner. He lowered Lee down under a piece of rubble to keep him hidden, then sprinted the rest of the way towards the young boy and the teen Hokage he was confronting. "Look out!" Kirito shouted.

Timmy looked back to see the black haired teen running towards him, but he also saw the other figure in a golden cloak charging even closer and much faster than that teen. The short kid leapt up in the air, glad that teen shouted something at him. The clone in front of Kirito wasn't the only one the black haired boy was warning about though. Timmy's senses kicked in at the last second, having been too distracted with trying to talk to Naruto to notice it before. He turned his head back around to see another Naruto had leapt out from behind a piece of rubble and was rising with a spinning Rasengan aimed at him.

The young boy rose his arms as a block, but he had jumped higher than Naruto had predicted. The older boy with a glowing golden aura pushed forward his Rasengan at Timmy's rising body. The attack hit its mark, just a little lower than expected. Everyone stared in horror as Timmy Turner screamed, the Rasengan hitting him above the left knee and ripping through his leg forcefully. Naruto kept pushing through it stronger and the ball kept going as it tore through even bone and then slammed into the next leg behind it, only lower down near Timmy's right shin and below.

Kirito and everyone else on the ground watched as the small kid screamed in agony, the lower part of his left leg falling out of the air while the rest of him got thrown down into a building nearby. After that, nothing could stop the chaos that followed.

Timmy lay on the first floor of a collapsing building. He was dazed, his immense energy feeling much weaker than he thought it should. _My legs,_ he thought, lifting up his head feebly to look down at where his legs should be. He stared at the emptiness for a few seconds, watching blood spurt out of his legs, forming a puddle under him that got larger every second.

His instincts kicked in. Despite being a ten year old boy, he was a military genius, as well as a world class doctor. The kid leaned forward and placed his muscular right arm on his right leg, while placing his steel left arm down over the hole in his left thigh. _Brace, brace, brace,_ "OWWWW!" Timmy screamed, shooting the heat through his hands to seal his wounds. The pain was intense, more intense than any feeling he'd ever felt before. He could feel his mind fading, his voice caught in his throat and everything else faded away from him.

The boy's mind went dark for a minute. His eyes closed and he lay still inside a crumbling house.

"Ahhhh!"

"Someone help!"

"He's too strong!"

"Hold him off!"

"AHHHHH!"

Timmy's eyes opened back up. He stared up in the air through the hole in the ceiling above him. As his eyes opened, the walls couldn't hold up anymore and fell around him. Then all at once, the falling walls burst out and the boy in the middle floated off the ground wrapped in a golden light. It was brighter than his white aura, and instead of just pushing the walls aside, it pulled them apart as well.

Kirito was outside, lying on the floor with large gashes on both sides of his face, blood pouring out of his cheeks. He felt the warm glow on him and turned his head to the right, looking past the bodies all around him at the glowing light instead. The closest Naruto clone to him dropped the one-eyed green creature it had just punched a hole through. Mike Wazowski rolled over to the side of the dead blue creature near him, his best friend Sully. They were two of the last ones in the group Kirito was running to before, but after Timmy was defeated, all the people he was protecting were killed.

The teenager could only hope that Rock Lee was still protected over where he hid him earlier. When the house near him incinerated, he and everyone else still alive in the village looked over to the glowing golden light. All the Narutos stopped their fights with the remaining warriors in the village. One of them dropped the limp body of the tan, muscular Raikage, then leapt in the air with twenty of the other clones in Timmy's direction.

Everyone watched hopefully as Timmy prepared for the Narutos, and then with one scream his golden aura expanded out and threw all the Narutos back. As this happened, more fighters were coming back. The other Jinchuriki in the village charged towards the golden light, all three of them attacking using their Tailed Beasts to their fullest potentials.

Fuu leapt up in the air, wings sprouting from her back as she slammed her fist into one of the Naruto's flying back. Meanwhile, a red haired hairy man leapt up and his whole body transformed into a giant gorilla with four tails. An injured third Tsuchikage flew forward and used his Particle Dismantling Jutsu again, taking much of his remaining strength, but taking down two Naruto clones as well. Minato Uzumaki soared forward wrapped in a Tailed Beast Cloak just like his son, only his was more full than Naruto's. He noticed something as the Six Tails Jinchuriki Utakata released two large red tails of aura that whipped forward and slammed into his good friend Naruto.

Minato yelled so everyone still fighting could hear him, "Naruto is running low on chakra! I can see his power depleting!" A survivor of the Hyuga clan was using his Byakugan and noticed the same thing from one of the clones. He started shouting it loudly to pump up the other fighters, but Kirito was still nervous as he pushed himself up off the floor.

He was bleeding a lot, but there was something else bothering him. _All these Narutos, they're splitting his power. If he were to_ \- As Kirito was thinking it, he watched as several Narutos in the air vanished, disappearing in puffs of smoke without even being touched. Explosions all around the city stopped, scaring the crap out of the teen who knew it was because of one of two reasons. Either someone took down the real Naruto (which seemed unlikely), or the real one forced them away, so that all his strength...

A dozen of the strongest fighters in the village dropped their jaws as it appeared. Naruto was high up in the air, no longer inside a cloak, but now wrapped in the hundred foot tall, and much longer than that, aura that looked exactly like a Nine Tailed Fox. _**"Kurama, give me more power,"**_ Naruto growled from inside his aura. _**"Stop fighting it."**_

Inside his body, the Nine Tailed Fox trapped under dozens of wooden gates roared. _**"Stop this Naruto!"**_ the tailed beast yelled at him, but instead of stopping, a Naruto inside of his own mind reached out and grabbed Kurama by the head, sucking out as much of its power as he could. The creature roared in agony as Naruto stole all the reserves he'd let it keep earlier.

Out in the real world, the fighters stared at the Nine Tailed Fox as it fully appeared. Nine waving tails of thick translucent aura whipping around the village, destroying houses as the aura pulsed brighter and brighter. Fuu, Utakata, and the Jinchuriki of the Four Tails: Roshi of the Lava Release, all stepped back as their Tailed Beasts mentally warned them to be careful. Naruto snapped his head down though, smiling through his aura as he sucked Kurama dry of his power. He had long since become more powerful than the Tailed Beast under his control.

The tails behind Naruto's giant body lifted up, and he tilted his aura fox's head up as well, taking a deep breath. As he breathed, tailed beast bombs formed larger in front of his tails. Two appeared, then three, three enormous bombs of energy forming at the same time in front of his giant body.

The other Tailed Beasts screamed for their Jinchurikis to run, but everyone knew that wasn't an option with some of the villagers still escaping beneath them. All three of the Jinchurikis, Minato, Ohnoki, and Timmy moved in together to stop the bombs. Minato moved fastest of all, right as the bombs were released from Naruto's tails. He leapt up towards it, and then he and the bomb teleported into the far distance, followed immediately by a giant explosion miles away from the Hidden Leaf Village.

The next one to attack the bombs was Timmy, who punched both fists into the bomb's edge, and then realized he wasn't strong enough. Even in his glowing gold aura, he couldn't push back this giant bomb. _I need more power. Wanda and Cosmo may have limited my strength, but I can get more than THIS!_ Timmy roared, his chest and right arm bulking out as his golden aura started getting darker, and lightning shot off of it as well as he pushed harder against the attack.

He couldn't see behind him, but he could feel the energies of his friends start declining. The explosion he felt came from up in the air though, as Utakata and the other two Jinchuriki managed to push the ball up in the sky after fully transforming into their tailed beasts. Still, the creatures with less tails than Naruto's beast weren't able to survive after an explosion of that magnitude. The remaining people in the city below watched as their last hopes were incinerated in massive explosions in the sky.

Timmy pushed harder and harder against the bomb, but he realized his own strength wasn't gaining anymore, but instead decreasing. _I lost too much blood before,_ he thought, trying to reason why he couldn't push this attack back any farther.

An old man floating beneath him saw the bomb start pushing down again, and Ohnoki sighed. The old man floated up slowly, _I don't have enough chakra to use it again... and survive that is._ Despite this, the elderly individual lifted up his hands and boxed them in front of his face. "Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" He fired the cube of light, and it got larger and larger, expanding with the entirety of the Third Tsuchikage's life-force.

Timmy's eyes widened as he felt the old man's power disappear behind him, but at the same time, the cube of light Ohnoki released got rid of more than half of the tailed beast bomb. Timmy had his chance. He pushed harder than ever, and threw the bomb high up into the air. "HAAA!" Timmy yelled, throwing a ball of golden light up in the air so it collided with the red bomb, making another eruption in the sky that had so much force it pushed him down into the ground. Timmy hit the ground and already being dizzy from the bloodloss he lay still on the floor, his breathing ragged.

Naruto frowned from inside his tailed beast aura. Sure, he defeated another two Kage, as well as three Jinchuriki, but he planned on that being his last attack. He was running low on energy again, having put his all into those tailed beast bombs. "Alright, guess I'll need some help." His giant tails stopped slamming around the Village crushing everything, and his aura sucked into his body leaving him in his yellow cloak again.

The teen bit his thumb and then slammed his hand down on the ground. A second later, he was a hundred feet up in the air on top of a toad's head. "Gamakichi!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile. He looked to either of his shoulders and saw the two old frogs on him as well.

They smiled back at him and the old man frog asked, "Naruto boy, what's going on here?"

"This better be good!" the large orange frog under his feet shouted up.

"It's really important," Naruto replied to them.

At this point, the three frogs were looking around and could see the destruction to the Hidden Leaf Village. "The village is under attack?" The old lady frog with purple hair, Shima, asked the boy whose shoulder she was standing on.

"Yeah, I need you to help me destroy it," Naruto replied.

Fukasaku and Shima looked at each other across Naruto's shoulders, then looked back at the boy's head in the middle. "Destroy the village?" the old man frog asked.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. He called out louder to the frog beneath him, "Hear that Gamakichi? I need you to destroy the village. Kill everyone inside too!"

The large orange frog couldn't even think of a snide remark to make. He looked around the city in front of him and saw destruction and death of a horrible degree. His eyes darted up as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea that Naruto was the cause of this, and even worse he was asking them to help him.

The old frogs on Naruto's shoulders couldn't believe it either. They hesitated, and the teen between them groaned in annoyance, "You won't help me either? We just need to Exterminate the Hidden Leaf Village." As he said it, the frog beneath him moved fast. Gamakichi leapt up in the air and spun, unsheathing his sword as he did. He swung it at Naruto, and Naruto pulled out a Kunai, blocking the giant sword in midair.

"Not only aren't you going to help, but you're going to try and stop me too?!" Naruto shouted angrily. "I don't want to do this to you!" Even though he said this, the boy in the Tailed Beast Cloak shot forward after parrying the large frog's blow. He formed a giant Rasengan in his right hand and slammed the ball forward. The Rasengan blasted into the giant frog the same size as the ball of blue spinning energy was.

Gamakichi flew back, then Naruto spun and threw two Kunais at Shima and Fukasaku who were preparing to attack him. He looked pissed as his dead frog friends dropped, mad that everyone was trying to stop him from his task. His golden aura faded as he dropped out of the air, the last giant Rasengan taking most of his remaining chakra.

Unfortunately, almost every powerful fighter in the city were long gone. Might Guy lay on the ground, wheezing in dying agony as his body burned out. All of his energy was used again, and he was still only able to defeat four Naruto clones, even after releasing the Eighth Gate. Near him, lay the bodies of Anko, Raido, so many defeated Leaf Jonin, as well as ninja from the Hidden Cloud, Mist, and Stone.

It wasn't just ninja either, every fighter who stood up to Naruto were down. Only the few who spent all their time on evacuation were still alive, and they were getting people farther and farther from the city. Kirito was one of these people, and he looked back into the flaming village as they stumbled away from it. He had Rock Lee back over his shoulder again, and over on his left he saw Sai on his ink bird carrying more injured people away. Others just limped or helped the limping and unconscious people get away from there.

"Oh God," Kurenai-sensei whispered in the back of the group. She held her baby tight in her arms, stumbling backwards and falling as she saw the figure running across the village towards them.

"He's still coming?!" A red haired ninja girl from the Hidden Cloud asked, her voice sounding angry but full of fear as well. Karui was helping the wounded Mizukage get away from the village, but the older woman stopped her.

The Fifth Mizukage looked back at the charging figure and stated, "Everyone get away from here. I will stall as long as I can." Though she sounded strong, her legs wobbled beneath her.

Kirito clenched his fists tightly, then called over to Sai, "Take Lee." He tossed the Taijutsu user up to the black haired boy on the ink bird, and Sai looked back at Kirito with wide eyes.

"You can't stop him," Sai called to the sixteen year old as he placed an unconscious Lee down on his ink bird with the others.

Kirito walked back towards the village, stepping past the Mizukage who fell down to a knee and watched him walk past. "I'm going to try," he replied, lifting up his arms and calling out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five shadow clones formed on either side of him, and they all pulled out Kunais from their pouches. "I might not be the strongest here," he muttered, then shouted louder, "but I won't let Naruto kill anyone else!"

He took a step forward, then saw a shadow pass over his head. His eyes widened, and his lips slowly curled up into a smile as he watched Marco the Phoenix fly over his head. People cheered as Marco's blue flames burned bright and he charged straight at Naruto, and then their cheers caught in their throats. Naruto punched forward with his right fist completely covered in black Armament Haki. He hit Marco in the face, knocking him out of his Phoenix form instantly and sending him soaring back over Kirito's head and into the forest behind where he destroyed a line of maybe twenty trees before he was out of their sight.

Everyone followed Marco's path through the air with horrified expressions. When Kirito looked back ahead, Naruto was right in front of him. He gulped, then sent his clones ahead first. They attacked as a group, but Naruto knew every one of Kirito's moves, every single strategy he knew. _Because he's the one who taught them all to me._ Kirito charged forward himself next, seeing an opening after Naruto punched one of his clones away. The teen with black hair tackled the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, or the _former_ Hidden Leaf Village which now looked like a flaming pile of rubble.

Naruto was actually surprised Kirito managed to tackle him. He got thrown back, and then the other two remaining shadow clones of Kirito's dove on top as well. They started punching him over and over while he was beneath them, but then Naruto punched up once and all three got thrown off. Kirito's clones vanished, while the real version of him skid back across the ground, his clothes ripping up as well as his skin.

The boy with the Nine Tailed Fox inside him started running towards Kirito, throwing a Kunai that hit the red haired Cloud Ninja as she tried to help him. Karui didn't even see the knife coming before it hit her in the throat, and all the others instantly knew that despite Naruto being weaker now than ever, he was still the most powerful ninja among them. The boy with spiky yellow hair jumped up and formed a Rasengan in his hand, then dropped down towards Kirito with the spinning ball of energy aimed right at his stomach.

Kirito looked up with a look of resignation on his face. _I tried everything I could. There was never a chance to begin with. Asuna, I'm sorry. Looks like I'll be joining you sooner than-_ His self-pity speech in his own mind froze, just as everyone screaming behind him froze, and Naruto himself froze. The yellow haired boy stopped dropping, instead only lowering his head in midair down to look at his chest where a long silver blade was sticking out of the front of his clothes.

He dropped. The kid behind him, the short boy holding the hilt of a broken katana he found off a body in the village, the boy in a pink hat, fell right on top of him. Timmy's face was pale, his body broken and out of energy. He barely had enough strength to fly all the way over here and plunge the sword into the closest thing he had to a friend on this planet.

When he fell on top of Naruto's body, he landed on the older boy's back. He was panting harder than ever, wheezing for breath as he lay on top of Naruto's form. The boy with spiky yellow hair was moving up and down slowly, his heartbeat getting slower and slower. Timmy could hear him muttering something into the ground though.

Kirito was sitting only a few inches away from Naruto and the kid sitting on his back who just saved his life. The black haired teen could hear Naruto whispering something into the ground too, but it just came out as mumbles. He leaned forward, helping as the smaller boy flipped Naruto to lay on his back. They both looked down at Naruto's body, and the blade sticking out of his chest. His face made both of their heart's break though. They stared at the smile from ear to ear, the smile that kept opening as he repeated the same sentence over and over. They could see the water in the corners of his eyes, falling on either side of his face in trails that showed how he really felt, not what he was saying.

Timmy and Kirito each stared at Naruto's mouth though, their minds' numbing a little more every time he said it. Naruto got quieter and quieter, repeating the mantra, "Exterminate the Hidden Leaf Village. Exterminate the Hidden Leaf Village. Exterminate, the Hidden Leaf..." And then he was silent.

* * *

 **PRESENT**

The Ten Tails' Tailed Beast Bomb's explosion faded in the distance, and Kirito and Timmy each switched their attentions again, looking away from the other person who remembered Naruto's death. "I can take the monster," Timmy stated, loud enough for the boy down on the water's surface below to hear him. "Go help Sora with them," he added.

Kirito turned around and looked back where he saw Sora battling against five opponents in the distance. He was confused because he thought he destroyed the figure with long orange hair who he saw running around back there as well, but then remembered catching a glimpse of one of the other Pains running away with his corpse _. So one of them can bring back their friends. Alright, I have to finish this quick._

As Timmy flew forward to fight the enormous ten tailed monster, as well as the armies of smaller creatures dripping off of its massive body, Kirito ran back towards Sora who was zipping around fighting Nagato. Sora was in his Master Form, wearing new yellow clothes, and with two Keyblades in his hands. He moved around, dodging all the different Jutsu and attacks his enemies used on him. He saw Kirito coming his way and grinned, knowing he had a better chance of winning with the other teen by his side.

Three miles away, Goku caught the fist his bald friend punched towards his face. His eyes narrowed, the dark pupils glaring into Krillin's as he said one last time, "Stop this Krillin, I don't want to hurt my best friend."

"Then don't," the shorter man wearing an orange Turtle Hermit martial arts school gi shouted at his Saiyan friend who wore the same thing. Krillin smiled, "Just go back home Goku. You don't need to attack this base. Please! I don't want to hurt you either."

"These people killed ChiChi," Goku stated, his eyes narrowing at his best friend to see his response.

The bald man with six dot-shaped scars on his forehead shook his head, then asked, "So?" It was the last word Krillin was able to say before a knee slammed into his chest and knocked all the wind out of him. He couldn't breathe, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Krillin," Goku whispered, grabbing his friend by the collar as Krillin started to fall from the air. The Saiyan with unnaturally spiky black hair bowed his head, his hair shadowing his eyes for a few moments as he floated there. Then, his head snapped up along with his hair, all into one large golden spike that waved in the wind. A mile below where he floated with his unconscious best friend in his hand the ground started pushing down.

A few miles away, several dozen warriors gathered on a field above an Underworld base turned their heads to the East where a blinding golden light erupted. A second later they could see the golden blur making its way towards them. "I can handle this," a large ninja in red clothing stated as he jumped forward, slamming his hands together and then into the ground. The chubby man with a red Hidden Stone headband used a Jutsu that took the entire landscape in front of him and ruptured it. Two mountain-sized hemispheres of rock lifted up from the earth and moved towards each other so fast that they collided on the golden blur as it flew towards them.

Akatsuchi smirked, and then his rock mountain exploded out in every direction, the golden light that shone out of it even larger than the mountain itself was. The ninjas all took steps back as they stared at the sole figure in the center of the light. Standing in midair was the man with his orange gi still on his body, but not doing a good job at hiding his ridiculously large muscles. The look on his face was what scared the fighters the most though.

A furious Son Goku dropped Krillin. In the next second he was in front of the Stone ninja Akatsuchi. He reached forward and grabbed the man by the throat, then pushed him back into several of his comrades. He hopped up in the air and extended both of his legs in a split towards two others running towards him. The wind from his kicks shot out and slammed into the ninja, sending them careening backwards where they bounced across the ground for hundreds of feet.

A random Stone village ninja went flying past Kirito's real body, but he couldn't figure out where it came from when he was focused on his own battle. Kirito had split again with five Shadow Clones helping him fight the remaining Pains and the maroon haired ninja controlling them from the Hidden Rain Village. Nagato was more powerful than all his Pains combined, though the one with spiky orange hair had almost as many powers as their leader. Yahiko's body was being utilized in the best way, as when two Kiritos were about to slam into him, he extended his arms out and sent them flying. A few seconds later he used his Almighty Pull to drag Sora towards him who just lost his Drive Form state.

Kirito started running towards the lead Pain to stop him, but Nagato leapt in front of him and roared, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" flames shooting out of his mouth as he did in a dozen large fireballs. Kirito made three hand signs and then shoved his arms in front of him, creating a large stone golem that extended its arms and protected him from the fireballs. Kirito didn't want to hide though with Sora about to get attacked, so he leapt out from behind his breaking golem while Nagato was still aimed at it. When he leapt up though, one of the other Pains, the fat one, intercepted him in midair and brought back a fist to hit him in the face.

"Shi-" Kirito began, and then the curse caught in his throat as Goku was floating in front of him, and elbow extended and his enemy no longer there. Kirito followed the trail of wind made by the enemy's path out of the air, and he saw it led all the way over to the main Pain body, slamming into the spiky haired guy before he could stab Sora with the large black spike in his hand.

Yahiko's corpse went tumbling backwards but he flipped a few times and got back on his feet, then spun his arms back in Goku, Kirito, and Sora's direction. The wind sent towards them from the swings of his arms split apart the ground around the three warriors. Meanwhile, one of the other Pains summoned a huge monster and tossed the destroyed one that Goku mangled into the mouth of the large demon-like creature it summoned.

While the ground around the base's invaders started breaking apart and lifting around them, Goku shot forward towards the man doing all this. Before he could reach, the maroon haired man leapt up in the air and looked Goku in the eyes. Goku felt his mind blank for a second, all his thoughts vanishing as instead he was in a new room full of the dead bodies of his friends. Nagato had him trapped inside a genjutsu and pulled out a sword to mess with the man. However, Goku closed his eyes inside the mind world, and then snapped them back open in reality, punching forward and hitting the man in control of all the Pains.

Nagato went flying back, but he didn't lose control on his other bodies. While he was soaring back, a hole appeared in the ground near one of the quarter mile wide blocks of earth that Pain was lifting with his arms. Out of the hole came a woman with dark blue hair who separated into hundreds of pieces of paper. Konan scattered and reappeared behind Sora, pulling back her paper shuriken ready to attack him.

The boy with spiky brown hair grinned as he rose on top of a giant chunk of earth. "So we're getting serious huh?" He spun around as the woman released her shuriken and he drew another Keyblade, not even going into Drive form when he did. He slashed apart each of the sharp weapons as they came towards him, then kicked off of a huge chunk of dirt rising over him, propelling himself back down towards Konan.

The woman separated her paper clone, but that wasn't what Sora was aiming at anyway. The real figure of Konan snapped her head up and went wide-eyed seeing a thick piece of rubble getting blown apart by a pillar of fire. "Firandra!" Sora roared, his pillar of fire burning straight through the ground until it slammed into the woman.

As he did this, he turned in midair and threw his Keyblade. His Keyblade curved around four chunks of ground lifting up in the air, and it slammed right into the orange haired man who summoned The King of Hell and was trying to revive an injured member. The Naraka Path of Pain felt the Keyblade rip through its side, but it saw it coming using the Rinnegan of one of its other members so he was able to dodge being hit by the full force of it.

However, none of them saw the glowing blue light at the end of the Keyblade Sora threw. "Blizzandra!" Sora yelled, using the most powerful magic he had that he developed only earlier that year. The amount of ice that shot out of his Keyblade connected several huge chunks of debris rising around it, as well as two of the bodies of Pain.

Kirito was leaping desperately from one chunk of ground to the other, but he stared in amazement as Sora took down half of their enemies in such a short amount of time. The spiky brown haired boy called down lightning next, but when it collided with the fattest version of Pain who tried blocking, the orange haired fat man became too distracted by the lightning and didn't notice the boy who cast it was soaring at him like a missile with his Keyblade out in front of him.

The wind rushed out behind Sora so fast that Kirito could see the visible aura behind him as he sliced straight through his enemy. The uplifted earth all around him was broken, scorched, frozen, and sparking with electricity, with his enemies lying all around him. The main version of Pain was moving around his arms, slicing apart more and more of the ground as he tried keeping Goku away from the real Nagato, but upon all the other Pains' defeats, he had to do something.

Yahiko's body focused back on Sora and the guy with spiky orange hair slammed his hands together. All of the debris around the boy moved in fast right towards him. Sora's reaction was instantaneous. "Gravindra!" He yelled, creating a condensed black ball of gravity that he cast on himself that not only pulled him out of the air, but pulled him down so fast that he tore straight through the rising ground that Pain tried to crush him with.

Goku looked over his shoulder and was happy to see Sora handle himself, but his happiness was minuscule compared to the anger he felt at whoever was controlling all these people. He soared towards the purple haired man, but Nagato slammed his arms down on the ground and opened his mouth, releasing a very evil energy that all of Goku's instincts warned him to get away from.

He shot to the left right as the translucent being shot past him. Kirito still had one of his Shadow Clones out, and it was dodging just like the main body, but when this large form of evil hit it, they could literally see as the color drained from his skin, his eyes lost all their light, and his life-energy was ripped from his body. "Don't let that touch you!" Goku yelled.

He felt more power rising behind him again, and turned back to see the maroon haired man standing right next to the lead Pain. They each held out small balls in their hands, making the one with maroon hair's skin start to deteriorate, his body rejecting the use of this much power, but his mind not caring as long as he fulfilled his objective. "Chibaku Tensei," each of the men yelled, and then two balls shot out of their hands and lifted up in the air, getting higher and higher and swirling around each other until they merged.

Goku instantly felt the gravity shift. He looked around him and watched as a few miles of the planet in every direction from him started lifting up in the air towards the small rock in the sky. The small rock wasn't very small for much longer, as the planet around him shifted where its source of gravity came from, and it all started lifting up in the sky.

Sora and Kirito looked at each other nervously, and then they felt their feet start lifting off the ground. Sora used Gravity magic, but it pushed him the wrong way, making him move towards the center of gravity and not the planet like he wanted. Both teenagers started soaring helplessly towards the sky, trying to swerve between giant rocks, though getting more and more scared that once they hit the enlarging boulder above them, the rest of the rising rocks would slam into them and crush them beneath tons of debris. Luckily, they weren't the only two there, and their older friend cared more about their safety than anything. Goku grabbed his comrades and although he felt the intense gravity, he'd trained at much stronger gravity levels than this before.

Half a mile back from Pain and Nagato, the Ten Tails swiped a tail in front of its body at the small boy in front of it who was holding a large golden sword. Timmy lifted the weapon Excalibur and blocked the tail, but another one came out of the air aiming down at his head. He lifted his weapon to block, but the force still knocked him all the way to the ground.

Once he hit the ground, he got ready for the armies around him to attack. When he looked around though, he watched as hundreds of pretty large monsters created by the Ten Tails were getting lifted off the ground. They were all flying the same direction and the boy felt his own feet skidding across the ground. He snapped his head back and his eyes widened in awe. What looked like a planet was forming in the sky above the field behind them, getting larger and larger so that it was almost the size of a moon already.

"Not good!" Timmy shouted, lifting off the ground and feeling himself getting pulled that direction by the powerful force of gravity much stronger than that of the ground beneath his feet. He looked back at the Ten Tails, and the creature lifted up all its tails while digging its claws down on the ground beneath it. A tailed beast bomb was forming again, larger than the last one, and much larger than any Timmy faced a year and a half before in Konoha.

 _I'm glad though Naruto. Fighting you then prepared me for this. I thought I was strong enough after my wish when fighting Madara on the first day. When I fought you, I understood that it will never be enough. There will always be someone stronger, but I will fight them nonetheless!_ Timmy smirked, though the smile looked forced and painful. He looked over at the ten tails and then back at the giant moon dragging everything and everyone towards it. _I hate doing this without Wanda's help._ "Alright, here goes."

Timmy Turner spread his arms out to the sides. _Fight through the pain._ "FORM THREE!" Timmy yelled, clenching his right fist and his left steel one. The skin wrappings that Franky created for his arm and legs instantly started ripping to shreds. An aura wrapped around his body much larger than any he'd shown so far in the battle. The boy screamed, the roar of agony and intensity echoing around the landscape. His hair grew out longer, his golden aura stretching around his body and flaring up like a few fighters he knew. The boy's body stretched, his torso literally extending along with his arms and legs. "Never again," the boy muttered, his aura raging ever harder as his pink hat floated out of the sky, unable to stay on his head with his brown hair now spiking out and extending down his back to his waist. His body bulked up and the boy's blue eyes got lighter, while gaining a new intensity to them.

Goku spun from where he was holding Kirito and Sora down, and he looked over to the distance where he felt the power growing stronger and stronger. "So there is more power to you Timmy," he sounded excited, the Super Saiyan holding himself down on a small circle of the planet's surface while everything around him lifted up and soared into the sky. He looked off with Kirito and Sora and all three of them watched as Timmy stuck his hands out in both directions.

Timmy calmed down after his powering up, and the eight foot tall man opened up his hands that he had pointed in either direction. "One for the moon, and one for the monster," the boy stated with a calm, high-pitched, twelve year old's voice. He paused and took a deep breath. Then, the light all around him seemed to get sucked into either of his palms, surrounding them with a green light that grew larger and larger and kept tearing away the light in the sky around them.

Bolts of lightning shot out of the sky and slammed down into the falling apart planet far below them. Chunks of ground got broken apart by the lightning, but then instantly shot up towards the more powerful source of gravity now that they were loosened. The Ten Tails fully formed its beast bomb now, and the humongous red ball of evil energy shot towards Timmy Turner, while the piece of ground Goku was holding down with massive kiais right above his head finally broke off the ground. The Super Saiyan was busy watching Timmy and lost his concentration, getting sucked up into the sky fast by the pull of gravity that lifted everything else.

"Double..." Timmy started shouting, his voice louder than the roar of the beast and the collisions of thousands of rocks into the moon above. "NUKE..." the kid's palms lit up with a much more solid green, getting darker and darker as they formed into more and more balls of light gathering around both of his hands. "BARRAAAGGEEEEEE!" Timmy roared, firing ball after ball of green light from his palms out on both sides.

Goku's eyes widened as he was expecting the boy to either slam his arms together and make one attack, or fire two beams in both directions. He did not plan on this. "Crapbaskets!" Goku exclaimed, his aura flaring and immediately following by zipping through the air with Kirito and Sora. For some reason, when he quickly darted his eyes around, he didn't see a single other figure getting pulled up in the sky. _Where did all the other fighters go? They were unconscious right? But I didn't see them get lifted up..._

The Super Saiyan watched as the first green ball slammed into the moon-sized object above his head. His teal eyes widened and he flew away as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder back towards the Tailed Beast at the same time. The first of Timmy's green Nukes slammed into the red beast bomb heading his way. The first one was all it took to stop the bomb mid-flight, slowly pushing it back, and then a dozen others collided with the back of Timmy's first attack.

The Juubi's Tailed Beast Bomb got pushed back fast, and then thirteen green explosions mixed with the one from the tailed beast exploded at once directly on the monster's body. It would have been an amazing explosion to be watching, if everyone watching were several hundred miles farther away.

As it was, being ten miles underground wasn't even far enough. Dozens of fighters who were just sucked back into the ground and getting worked on by doctors in the base looked up in fear at the ceiling as it trembled. The leader of the base sat back calmly on his seat though, watching his screen in amusement. "So that's Timmy Turner huh?" the young man questioned, scratching his chin in amusement. His glowing red eyes glimmered as he started laughing again, "Excellent."

A hundred miles to the east and ten miles above the ground from Lelouch and his army, an NEG town full of people stared out into the distance where the dome of green was visible. They were able to see the enlarging moon, and now they watched as green explosions covered that too. The whole continent was shaking and people in all directions looked towards the source of their dark skies, the source of the earthquakes beneath their feet.

A few hundred people in Pao Town walked over to the edge of the village and looked out into the distance. "That's where your dad went right?" Natsu asked the younger teen next to him. Gohan looked at the pink haired wizard and then back into the distance where green flashes kept lighting up the dark sky. Bolts of lightning came down in the distance that caused flashes all over the place.

The fourteen year old half-Saiyan had been following the fight partially, while going about his day like normal. He was planning an attack on a base later with Natsu, Gray, and Erza, but all four of them were at the front of the large group looking out into the distance.

Laxus and Vegeta weren't far from the town, but they paused their training as well to look out past the distance mountain range where the sky erupted with green explosions over and over again. "Who is that?" Laxus asked, a bead of sweat coming down the left side of his face.

Vegeta frowned, then his mouth curved up a little, "Looks like Timmy Turner isn't quite the brat I thought he was." _Impressive. That much power couldn't be controlled with just a wish. Guess he's been training too._

* * *

 **A/N Alright, that's where I'll end the chapter for today! Haha, sorry for putting it at such a weird spot but there was no good place to end it for another bunch of thousand words after this. Finally, we find out how Naruto Uzumaki met his end at the hands of Timmy Turner. Timmy and Kirito apparently have met, back as they watched their friend die, and now they are fighting to find the man responsible for it who is far beneath the planet with his armies. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, (sorry for late release), but I'll get the next one up soon! Now a short list:**

 **Naruto: Everyone... lol alright I'll try. A (Raikage), Ohnoki, Minato, Tsunade, Chojuro, Neji, Hizashi, Hiashi, Lee, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Naruto, Sharingan, Pain, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, Akatsuchi, Ten Tails, Utakata, Fuu, Roshi-of the lava release, Mizukage, Karui, Sai, Might Guy, Anko, Raido, and everyone else in Konoha!**

 **One Piece: Wiper, Kamakiri, Laki, Genbo, Braham, Marco**

 **DBZ: Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, ChiChi**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora, master form, keyblade**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus**

 **Okay, I think that's a bunch of them, maybe all, oh wait, and LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE! (From Code Geass) Haha, alright that's all! Till next time!**


	34. Nexus 9-8 Goku?

**A/N The climax is here! Lelouch and his Underworld base are up against Goku, Timmy Turner, Kirito, and Sora. How will our heroes fare?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Fairly Oddparents, One Piece, Naruto, Code Geass, The Flash, The Hobbit, World of Warcraft, Maximum Ride, Kingdom Hearts, Heroes**

 **Nexus 9.8**

Timmy floated a few hundred feet above the ground with his arms held out to either side. His whole body shook as he took deep breaths in and out. The kid closed his eyes, though 'kid' wasn't the best word for the almost eight foot tall man in the sky. The muscular twelve year old lowered his extended arms down to his sides and then snapped his eyes back open to see the result of his Double Nuke Barrage. Despite coming up with the name on the spot, he kind of liked it.

The twelve year old first looked to his left, where the Ten Tails was rampaging a minute before. His green explosions had faded, and there was not a single trace of the monster anywhere. _That would have been bad,_ Timmy thought, seeing as his attack ripped miles down into the planet and much further in every direction on the surface. If the beast had really survived that then they might have been in more trouble than he thought.

He didn't need to turn around to feel the effect of his other cluster of nukes. The green explosives worked in taking down the moon-sized object in the sky, halting the gravitational pull it had on everything else. Huge chunks of Nexus that were lifting up before, and didn't get annihilated by Timmy's explosions, were falling out of the air all over the destroyed landscape.

Rocks and large mounds of dirt fell over a ten mile stretch of land. They dropped down below the surface to what had become the new surface. The rock layer down below that could survive Timmy's attack was jagged and misshapen. Some areas were hit by a more concentrated amount of energy than others. While the boy was looking down, he saw a small hole in part of the surface. Looking around he saw a lot of those holes actually, small enough that from up in the sky they were just dots, but from up close they would be wide enough to fit a person inside of.

 _The ninjas! All the fighters must have snuck into these holes on the surface. Grass must have covered them back up, but down here they don't have anything to cover them up though!_ Timmy flew down to the ground below him, landing on the brown stone surface that was stronger than steel. He looked around, but he only sensed three powers around him. _Which means the ki-blocking devices must be lower down._

As Timmy looked down at the ground, a man a little shorter than him with black hair flew over and released the two boys in his arms. Sora did a front flip and then hovered in the air next to Goku, while Kirito dropped a few feet and landed beneath the group of flying fighters.

Goku smiled at the tall muscular man in front of him, "Good work Timmy. Now we can go down there and get everyone back." Goku smiled as he figured out where all the disappeared enemies went to.

"Yes," the man-figure with the voice of a twelve year old agreed. "We must be careful when we are down there though. There is no telling who else may be awaiting us."

"I don't care," Kirito growled loudly, stepping towards the hole closest to him. He looked down at the tube their enemies must have escaped down in, and he snarled as he glared into the dark depths below. Without another word, the boy jumped into the hole and dropped.

"Kirito!" Sora exclaimed, seeing his new comrade drop down without any help. The boy with spiky brown hair shot down into the ground after him leaving the two larger men up above.

Goku looked at Timmy for a minute and saw the tall child panting heavily. His power hadn't decreased all that much since after he fired those giant explosive waves, and Goku could feel the boy pulsing with energy.

Timmy breathed in and out loudly, clenching and unclenching his fists over and over again. _My body can barely contain this much energy, even at this size. If I were to use all of my reserves, I don't think my body could take it._ Timmy glanced at the man next to him who was staring at him with a curious expression. The younger figure spoke in his high-pitched voice, "What allows you Saiyans to handle so much energy?" He didn't know much about them, only that people called Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan by the name Saiyans.

"Well," Goku started, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look. "I don't really know," he shrugged and Timmy sweatdropped. "I think Bulma once said it has something to do with our race's competition."

"You mean composition?" Timmy asked. Goku shrugged and the smaller boy sighed, not surprised by the muscular man's lack of vocabulary. Wanda had continued to educate him even after appearing on this new world, so he wasn't still at his fourth grade education level. Also, he'd wished for knowledge on many things, and was much wiser than his appearance normally suggested, although his appearance now wasn't a four foot tall child, but an eight foot tall bodybuilder. "We should get down there," Timmy added, calming down his breathing to show he was alright. _As long as no enemies more powerful than the last ones are waiting down there, I should be able to handle this at my current level. I do_ _ **not**_ _want to have to face anyone stronger without her at my side. I wouldn't even be able to use the contingency plan..._

Goku could feel the young boy's power stabilize a bit and Timmy relaxed. The boy looked down and said, "Alright, let's go down." The third-class Saiyan warrior flashed the taller man a smile and then shot down into the tube much faster than the other two teens dropped down before.

The spiky haired warrior grinned all the way down through the tunnel until he hit the bottom where there was a metal hatch that looked recently ripped open. He chuckled as he imagined Kirito bashing his way through it, then dropped down so he landed on a steel floor below. The man lifted his head to look around the lit up room, and his smile widened a little more. Timmy dropped down above him and kept floating above Goku. Unlike the Saiyan though, he had a look of shock on his face. "Holy-" Timmy started.

Sora and Kirito weren't far in front of them, standing on the edge of a large staircase that moved down into a much larger part of the room. The section down the stairs stretched for a mile to the left and right, along with two miles forward until another staircase on the other end. Around the four invaders were little circular platforms with lots of different tubes above them that led up into the ceiling, and on the other side of the room up the other staircase was a single black swivel-chair facing away from them with dozens of computer monitors around it. Almost half of the screens showed only static, as the cameras connected to them were recently vaporized in massive nuclear explosions.

In between the four people who just entered the base, and the man sitting on his chair across the room, were hundreds of warriors standing on the two by two mile wide steel floor. The room was tall enough to fit the giants, men of at least ten meters tall and some close to even fifteen. There were several of them scattered around the room, wearing armor and carrying large weapons. Flying around them were different creatures: small dragons, lions with wings, eagles, eagles with bodies of lions (gryphons), and on each of those creatures was a rider. The rider and the beast alike had on heavy armor, with some of the riders being humans, others being dwarves, and still others green and blue humanoid creatures, orcs and trolls. Dozens of these flying creatures zipped around the air while down below them even more mounted riders were riding creatures without wings: large dire wolves, scorpions, mammoths, rhinos covered in more horns than they could count.

"What is this place?" Sora whispered as he looked at either wall, seeing amazing murals drawn across either of them. Some of the paintings were of amazing sights, grand figures, while others still had things that the figures recognized.

One of the paintings going across the two mile long wall Goku recognized after staring at it for a few seconds. He stared at the painting of a bird's-eye view of a huge explosion, right in the middle of a small town. "That's, my old house," Goku whispered, his eyes widening.

"Yes," a voice called out from across the room. "Isaac painted that one two days before Luthor came to us with a proposal for how to rid ourselves of the Saiyans." The black swivel chair across the room turned around, and when it did, dozens of fighters on the floor below moved out of the center of the room. A few giants grabbed the huge dragon lying on the ground and dragged it with them.

Sora looked up at the ceiling and saw a thin crack down the middle of it, seeing how Smaug managed to get back in here. The wing that Timmy cut off was in the process of being stitched back on by several doctors working their hardest. Sora saw a few figures carrying others who were unconscious away, and he recognized the weather-controlling Mardon brothers as well as the meta-human who could create earthquakes who he fought up on the surface.

The black haired teen next to him also saw one of those doctors in white scrubs helping a limping man with maroon hair get out of the center of the room. Kirito frowned as it looked like these doctors actually cared about their patients. _Which means they are probably good people too, just under the control of that monster._ The boy lifted his gaze up to the chair across the room, and the man sitting on it.

"You are the one who brainwashed all of these people?" Timmy called out to him. The group of four started making their way across the room. Kirito and Sora ran down the stairs, then started crossing the two mile stretch to the next staircase. On either side of them, the fighters gathered all around in two large lines that left a thirty foot gap between for the teens to run through. It was making them nervous that all of the fighters were just staring at them without making a sound.

"You took control of Krillin?" Goku asked in more of a surprised voice than anything else. This boy didn't look older than twenty years old, a scrawny young man with messy black hair wearing a black suit jacket and black pants. The Saiyan lifted up and he and Timmy flew forward, moving past the two teens running below and getting near the other staircase much quicker.

Lelouch Lamperouge smiled at the two muscular men in front of him. "I did," he stated.

"It was you then," Timmy growled in a low voice. "You were the one, who made Naruto-"

"Exterminate the Hidden Leaf Village?" Lelouch finished for the boy in front of him, making Timmy's eyes turn huge. "Yes, I was."

Unlike Kirito, who was listening to Timmy question this man about Konoha, Sora was looking around the room as he continued running towards the staircase. He saw hundreds of figures who all looked much stronger than the man on the chair who was in charge of this base. _He's controlling all of them, so easily._ The teen slowed down and Kirito ran ahead of him, getting closer to the staircase Goku and Timmy were flying above.

Sora looked to the far left side of the room and he saw something that made his whole body tremble. He stared at the painting of a black form, spikes above its dark black head with long black tendrils of darkness seeping off of it. He stared at the head in the hand of the black figure, and the painted bodies all around it, and he stared at the painted girl who had a terrified look as she stared at the monster.

Timmy was yelling loudly at the man in front of him, "Why did you do it?! Why did you make Naruto kill them all?" The boy could feel his legs aching as he thought about it, remembering the pain of how he lost them.

The young man sitting in front of the fighters in the sky was wearing a pair of sunglasses, and although the room was brightly lit with artificial lights, it wasn't _that_ bright. Being the military genius he was, Timmy was feeling on edge as he looked at the man's black glasses, wondering if the power the Underworld leader had worked through the use of his eyes. Lelouch opened his mouth to answer Timmy's question, "I made Naruto destroy the Hidden Leaf Village because I could not do so on my own."

"But why?!" Timmy yelled at the man, having gone over it thousands of times in his head over the last year and a half. He'd wondered so many times what could have possibly compelled Naruto to kill them all, and now he knew it was this man. "What did you gain from making Naruto betray his friends?"

"A seat at Luthor's table." Lelouch responded. "Around that time, an organization was being created, one which would operate outside of the rules of the NEG, of the Hidden Leaf, of Rhodar, of Sindria, or any of the other regions of Awul with all their pesky laws. The Underworld," he clarified, holding his arms out and standing up out of his seat. "And look, look at the power I've obtained since then. It has truly been fun."

Goku continued staring at the man with a frown on his face, wondering why the guy seemed so weak compared to every other Underworld leader he'd come in contact with. This guy didn't feel like he had any more strength than an average human on his own planet.

Next to Goku though, Timmy's hands were shaking with rage and his head was bowed a little so that his hair shadowed his eyes. Beneath them, a boy running to the stairs stopped at the bottom step as he heard Lelouch's response. "It was 'FUN?'" Kirito yelled up at the man at the top of the staircase. There were around twenty steps between the teen and the slightly older man now. Kirito couldn't believe it, he had been working for months with the very same organization that slaughtered his own friends. It made him sick to his stomach. The teen yelled again, "For power? For your own enjoyment? You made Naruto kill the people he loved for that?!"

"'Loved?' Hahaha, hahahaha!" Lelouch tilted his head back and then snapped it back down to stare at the boy down below, grinning as he did. "The afterlife truly is a strange place isn't it?" Everyone looking at him angrily stopped for a minute, getting very confused. Lelouch saw their confused looks and chuckled even more, "I remember dying," he stated. "And although this world I've created tries to deceive me by placing other people in it who say they died in their own worlds, I know I am the only one really here."

Kirito's jaw dropped and Goku tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I kept my Geass power past the grave," Lelouch boasted, grinning madly as he looked back up at the muscular fighters floating in front of him. They were at his eye-level since they were hovering high above the bottom of the stairs, just a little higher up than the top stair in the staircase in front of them. The man grinned at his enemies, "I have faced many hardships, difficult situations which my mind has been thoroughly challenged by. Through them all, in a world full of monsters, I have survived with my own power, and the power of others who follow me. Teleportation? Revival? People here act like these things were possible in 'Other Worlds,' in the attempt to convince me this world is real."

Timmy understood now. He stared ahead at the person in front of him. He had come across a few others like him during his time on Nexus, but not once had he been able to save those people. "This world is real," the boy muttered, the same thing he told the others before over and over, right until they killed themselves. This man didn't seem to want to kill himself though, he was fine enjoying himself lawlessly, without anyone being able to pass judgement on him, as all the people around him were fakes. Yelling at a man like this about what he did to Naruto would be pointless, about what he did to all the others, it would all be for naught. "But I don't expect you to believe me," Timmy mumbled, lifting up his fists slowly. "One hit should be all it takes," he whispered.

"You're insane!" Kirito yelled from the bottom of the steps. He took a step up, yelling at the Underworld leader again.

Lelouch saw both of the fighters in front of him getting ready, and he heard the teen's shouts from down at the bottom of his stairs. "Not true," he countered Kirito, reaching up his right hand slowly to his head. He grinned at the men in front of him and continued, "I just know that you aren't real. Which is why killing you won't be morally wrong, like so many others before have argued with me. In fact, it will be quite fun seeing how you handle this situation," he sounded like he was talking to solely Kirito which confused the two fighters closer to him.

Timmy saw the man grab his sunglasses and he wasn't going to wait any longer. The kid shot forward, but when he was halfway from where he was previously floating to the man in front of him, something leapt out of from behind Lelouch's chair. The man was wearing a small metal bracelet on his arm, a device hiding his presence from the invaders who could now sense most of the fighters around them. The fact that they could feel everyone else had Timmy off-guard, not expecting the man with spiky orange hair to be waiting there for him.

Yahiko, the spiky orange haired person who led the other versions of Pain, was concealing himself until the moment Timmy shot towards the Master. Nagato was on the side of the room, being worked on by doctors while his pale skin got even more wrinkles on it as he used up what strength he had left. The maroon haired man commanded the leader of his Six Paths of Pain to lift up his arms, and as Timmy tried to swerve around the figure, Yahiko's body yelled out, "Almighty Push!"

Both of the man's palms were pointed at Timmy Turner's face, and the force of the attack that slammed into Timmy sent him spiraling back through the sky. "Karsee," Lelouch commanded, while lowering the sunglasses from his head. Goku looked back while Timmy was shooting through the air and saw a giant over fifty feet tall with black hair lift a humongous axe before slamming it down on the child. The Saiyan thought the boy would break the axe with his body, but right before the axe hit, a dark black energy surrounded the edge of the giant's blade.

Using Armament Haki, Karsee's attack slammed into Timmy's back as the boy was trying to regain himself as he flew through the air. The giant's axe handle snapped in half upon contact with Timmy, but the force of the blow was still enough to make the almost eight foot tall muscular child slam down into the ground where he broke through steel and then stopped upon hitting the harder than steel rock-level beneath.

Nagato coughed up blood on the side of the room, making more doctors run to his side as his skin started withering away. Konan walked towards him, her body aching from Sora's attacks on the surface earlier. The dark blue haired woman leaned down towards her friend and rested a hand on his face as his skin wrinkled up. He knew how powerful Timmy Turner was from what happened earlier, so the ninja couldn't hold anything back if he expected his attack to be successful.

Up in the air, Goku spun back around to his enemy, and they both watched as the orange haired man who attacked Timmy started closing his eyes. Yahiko's body became completely limp, dropping out of the air and hitting the stairs before bouncing down all the way to the bottom, right past Kirito who started charging up the staircase. Kirito stopped for a second and looked down at the lifeless body that lay still on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. He growled at how this monster treated the others under his command, and then snapped his head back towards the top of the staircase.

Lelouch looked up at the spiky haired Saiyan warrior, the younger man no longer wearing his sunglasses. "Son Goku," he greeted. "Your death has been something I was currently working on, a mighty challenge indeed. The power of you and your fellow Saiyans is something one of my associates constantly reminds me of, and I think I have found a solution to the problem."

Goku didn't want to fight this weak man. He didn't really know what he wanted to do. The guy was being evil, but he kept talking about this power he had hidden, and Goku wanted to see if he was holding back his real strength before they fought. Lelouch's eyes glowed red, each eye with two small curved red lines that merged in the middle looking almost like a bird. "Son Goku," Lelouch called out, raising his right hand, "From hence forth, you will serve to obey and protect me, your new Master." The skinny black haired man in his early twenties smirked, then continued loudly, "Your first task is to dispose of the comrades you arrived in this base with!"

"Huh?" Goku asked the man, wondering what he was talking about. Then, Son Goku's eyes flashed red, and the spiky haired warrior lifted his arms up to the sides of his head. "What? No!" Goku yelled, his power flaring up, his white aura growing around his body. His hair turned golden and he screamed, "RRAAAAHHH!" Yet he could feel the demand filling his mind, making it the only thing he thought about. _Kill them,_ Goku thought, then screamed again loudly as he tried to fight the thought.

Lelouch took a step back, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. He watched as Goku roared again, and the golden aura pulsed out farther, pushing him back even so that he had to grab his chair as to not get thrown by the sudden wind. _I haven't seen someone fight the Geass this hard since, since Naruto. Is this a warning? That if I find someone whose will is strong enough my Geass won't work on them? I must build up my arsenal before a fighter like that appears before me._ The thought of the challenge thrilled him and the young man holding his chair grinned.

Kirito looked up in the sky above him and behind a little as he was halfway up the stairs. He looked above the bottom of the stairs where Son Goku floated, and suddenly the man stopped screaming, his mouth lowering back into a smile as his eyes opened. He looked ahead at Lelouch for a few seconds, and then the Super Saiyan's gaze shifted to the black haired teen on the stairs.

The teen saw the smile on Goku's face, and fear overtook the teenager's body. "No," he whispered.

Lelouch started laughing and his voice echoed around the room, "If Son Goku truly is stronger than you Cooler, then I have just become the most powerful member of the Underworld. Hahahaaa!"

"You sick freak-" Kirito began shouting, and then stopped as Son Goku flew down from the air towards him.

The Saiyan lifted up his right fist with a smile on his face, "See ya Kirito. Hope we meet again in Otherworld. I bet you'll be much stronger then!" Goku's fist covered in gold energy, just like the rest of his body.

 **BAM!** Timmy's left foot indented in Goku's right cheek, sending the Super Saiyan crashing into the stairs above Kirito. The force of the collision with Goku and the stairs exploding out sent Kirito lifting off the ground and back through the air where he did several backflips before landing back in the path in the middle of the room.

Lelouch frowned from up near his seat. He stepped up to the side of the stairs and looked down to see the tall muscular version of Timmy Turner glaring at the hole in the staircase that Super Saiyan Goku was walking out of. He looked behind them to see the boy with spiky brown hair still in the middle of the room, and Kirito landing between that teen and the fighting men. As Kirito landed, the teen made eye contact with the man at the top of the stairs, before charging forward again. "So you think you can stop me while Turner has my new pawn occupied? I believe you are forgetting something." He hinted it strongly and grinned as Kirito snapped his head to either side of him, seeing hundreds of figures waiting to attack.

"Oh, and you must be careful," Lelouch shouted at the boy. "Or I will turn you into one of my pawns while I am at it, Kirito." The teen snapped his head back to the man at the top of the stairs, a shocked look on his face. "Yes, the beating you gave your fellow soldiers back at Akuma's base sure was intense. It's a good thing I had cameras there as well, so I was able to watch your fight. You are quite the impressive fighter, and I would be happy for you to reconsider joining the Underworld... Under my control that is."

Kirito closed his eyes and held his hands over his ears, blocking off his sight and hearing. The teen shouted, "I will never obey you! You killed Naruto, and Konohamaru, Hinata and Sakura, Sting and Rogue! You killed Old Lady Tsunade and Old Man Ohnoki, Minato, Neji, and everyone else!"

Lelouch's smiled dipped into a frown and he called out, "Then die. Everyone!" he announced, gaining the attention of hundreds of warriors, meta-humans, giants, doctors and architects alike. "Help out Son Goku. Eliminate our uninvited guests!"

Kirito lowered his hands from his ears as he was able to hear anyway, and he knew he was about to need them. His Observational Haki kicked in big time as he imagined several beams of light shooting in at him, and at the same time gigantic clubs and swords were coming down from high up in the giants' hands. _What is his power controlled by? Do I have to be looking at him? Can he just command it at any time and is playing with me? What if he can infiltrate my mind?_ While Kirito was soaring up in the air, his mind raced with the possibilities of what his enemy's power could be. He knew where the large axe was coming down and he swerved away from the blade. As the teen felt the weapon pass behind him, he extended his legs and planted his feet against the weapon. He used his chakra to keep him standing on the descending blade, then bent his legs again before springing off away from two more beams being aimed up at him.

The people using the laser weapons didn't have that great of aim, and Kirito suspected the ones using guns were probably the weaker people who couldn't fight on their own but were also under their enemy's control. The boy swerved past some beams in the air, then collided with something hard in front of him. He didn't know what it was, but a second later a giant fist slammed into his side since he got distracted by whatever he crashed into and stopped focusing on Haki. The fist knocked him out of the air, and he crashed into the ground hard.

The teen got up to his knees then rolled to the right with his eyes still closed. He heard the clank of steel on steel from whoever slammed that last sword down where he just was. The pressure to open his eyes was great, but he kept telling himself, _I'd rather be dead than under the control of this monster_. He wouldn't risk the chance of his opponent's power being something like visual genjutsu, which could mess with his mind if he looked into the enemy's eyes. There wasn't much else he could do to keep himself safe from mind control, but he knew that Goku was looking at the guy when he was taken control of, so he could at least hope keeping his eyes closed was worth it.

Twenty feet away from where Kirito was desperately dodging enemies left and right, Sora started walking forward. On the ceiling he could see a giant mural drawn, larger than the rest. It had a city drawn with a giant island above it, only the island was tilting almost like it was falling from the air. The whole city the island was dropping towards was already in flames though, some of the skyscrapers falling, people falling from them as they tried to escape the flames. He could even make out expressions on the terrified people's faces since the mural was so huge.

While he looked up at the ceiling, he saw two tall human-like creatures with large white wings spreading from their backs. They were diving down towards him, and on either side of him he could see enemies charging him as well. Some were riding on mammoths, large furry creatures covered in strong armor. The teen lifted up his right hand, a yellow hilt appearing in it along with a long silver shaft coming out. Then, Sora lifted his left hand, forming another Keyblade, this one fully green with sharper looking prongs at the end than his Kingdom Key.

"Aeroga," he whispered. The end of the silver Keyblade in his right hand glowed for a second and then fast winds began wrapping around Sora's body. Within the same second that he spoke the command, a tornado began whipping around around Sora reaching its full speed quickly. The boy continued to walk forward, as one of the white winged people dropping towards him was knocked back and all of the other fighters down on the ground already were thrown aside by the fast winds.

Only the other, muscular white-winged human, who had glowing white eyes, cropped brown hair, and a brown trench coat on, managed to descend through Sora's Aeroga magic. The angel punched down towards the boy inside it, but Sora lifted a Keyblade and stopped his fist. The boy looked up and stated calmly, "Reflendra." A blue barrier formed in a sphere around Sora's body and then pushed out fast, expanding so that the magical ball was as large as a house. The sphere slammed the winged person close to him away so fast that he slammed into an outer wall and messed up one of the paintings there.

Through the translucent blue protective energy, everyone could see as Sora moved forward while standing vertically in the air. Two of the giants on his sides punched in towards him, and their fists slammed into the ball. One of them was the same giant who hit Timmy before, the black haired one who broke his axe, Karsee. The other didn't have on the same giant clothing, instead wearing large metal gloves, a helmet, and a large brown cloth around his waist. Hajrudin slammed his fist into the ball the same time Karsee did, and they pushed towards the other as hard as they could.

The kid inside the magical barrier heard the walls of his forcefield creaking. In front of him, eagles and dragons were swooping towards him to finish him if he escaped out from between the giants' punches. He lifted up his left Keyblade, stating again, "Reflendra." Another blue barrier pulsed out from his body and parried both of the giants' punches when it strengthened the original barrier.

The teen inside the forcefield looked ahead at Goku who was beating Timmy senseless. The taller, but much younger fighter, was pressed up against a wall with his arms crossed while Goku punched and kicked him over and over again. Timmy dropped down beneath a punch, making Goku punch the wall instead on accident, an action that caused the whole steel wall for a hundred feet bend inwards and a hole to rip through the wall where his fist hit. Timmy kicked up at the Saiyan, who dodged to the left and spun with a left kick of his own, but Timmy kicked with his right now. Goku adjusted his kick in mid-flight, and it collided with the bottom of Timmy's foot, an action that required amazing precision. The kick pushed Timmy off balance and Goku leapt on him again, elbowing the kid in the face so he flew down to the ground.

The Saiyan warrior was smiling, and looked even happier as Timmy got back up, giving him a good fight. "Power up Timmy!" Goku called down to the child, "I want to beat you when you're at your strongest."

"Stop Goku!" Timmy yelled up at the man. "I know you're stronger than he is! You're stronger than Naruto was, and everyone else he's ever controlled! Prove he can't control someone as strong as you!" The twelve year old was begging, pleading with the man who he'd come to think of as a friend in the few times they'd talked and fought together.

For a second, Goku didn't move. Then, Timmy's eyes widened as he realized the man _had_ moved, just left an afterimage for him to look at while he got behind. Timmy spun and lifted his right hand to block, but Goku knew how he would block and already planned ahead for it, kicking the kid below his block in the chest. The single kick from a Super Saiyan made the walls on the far ends of the room from them bend outwards. Timmy flew over Lelouch's head and into the wall behind him where he kept flying through the hard planet for several hundred feet.

Sora's blue barrier was about to fade from around his body, but Sora was feeling low on magic anyway. He needed to recuperate some of his magical power, or MP, and he knew of a few easy ways to do it. The kid dove down while the fading barrier ball followed him, and then when it disappeared completely he twisted his body with his Keyblade pulled back.

The falling boy dodged the tail of a large scorpion mount, then swiped his blade and hit the blue skinned troll riding it. He landed on the beast's back, then leaned backwards as an arrow coated in a white aura flew past him. Sora dove from the scorpion's back as three fireballs soared at him from two humans and a dwarf all riding mammoths.

As Sora landed on the ground, two creatures ran out from behind a giant's legs near him. The teen was surprised to see fat pandas charging at him, one with a sword and the other with a wooden staff. The Pandaren warriors attacked Sora from different directions at the same time, but the boy dodged by forward rolling in between them. When he hopped back up, he rose his Kingdom Key and blocked the Pandaren swordsman. He pushed his Keyblade up and parried the man aside, before ducking to allow the staff being swung at him to go right over his head.

The kid leapt back in the air, right over an eagle that had swooped down trying to get him. The female elf warrior on top of the eagle spun and frowned at the boy who escaped her. He was just grinning though, as he used enough physical attacks and had waited enough time that he felt like his MP was totally replenished. "Sorry everyone," he called out to the controlled people around him. He lifted up his Keyblade above his head with both hands on the hilt and called out, "Thundandra!"

Across the room and in the middle of a fight with a giant holding a large club, Kirito froze as he saw black clouds form above him. In fact, the clouds formed over a large portion of the room, covering a hundred meters by a hundred meters with clouds sparking violently. The black haired teen braced himself by crossing his arms, but as the bolts of lightning were coming down, a blue sphere surrounded his body and protected him from the lightning. He turned the other direction, but there were too many enemies in the way for him to see the other teen who just protected him.

Sora took a deep breath when the lightning went away, and he frowned to see not many fighters were defeated by his powerful magic. The Alliance, Pandaren, and Horde fighters, the giants, the winged men, and all the other fighters were either getting back up, or never fell in the first place. He looked the other way where a white blur shot out of the wall behind their enemy, colliding with the golden one in the sky. The two auras collided a few more times, and then the golden one flared out, making the entire base tremble.

Lelouch stared in awe at his new pawn's power. "What is this?" he wondered aloud as he stared at Son Goku, seeing the man's spiky golden hair somehow get even spikier and start flowing around in the wind as lightning bolts shot all around it.

Timmy dropped his jaw at Goku's massive strength, having hoped the Super Saiyan wasn't holding back that much. He was already in his buff form, but he was tired from expelling so much of his energy up above. There was little he could do now to make himself stronger, especially when he left Wanda back in Pao Town.

Five Kiritos ran across the floor of the base, diving around and dodging attacks left and right. Two tried moving together to make a large stone wall, but a giant's foot slammed down on them. Another attempted to Rasengan one of the enemy gryphons, but while he was jumping in the air, the man in the brown trench coat with large white wings from before appeared in front of him, eyes glowing white. Castiel barely touched the clone and Kirito exploded.

"Okay we're down to just the two of us," Kirito's last clone called over from his right. The real one looked over to say something in response, just to watch an arrow go through his clone's back. The clone went wide-eyed and tried turning, but a scattered beam of purple Arcane magic collided with him and poof he turned into smoke.

"Alright, it's down to one," the black haired teen growled, lifting up his hands defensively as enemies circled all around him. He'd long since opened his eyes as he was unable to stand up to the average fighters in here at his strength.

Up above, Timmy was on the defensive more than ever, trying desperately to dodge each of Goku's Ascended Super Saiyan attacks. Sora looked from the small boy above to the teen his age below where he now floated. _What can I do? There are too many of them and they're all so strong. I need to do something,_ the Keyblade wielder's eyes slowly shifted their gaze from his friends to the man sitting back on his black chair, grinning madly as people fought for their lives in front of him.

 _It's all his fault. He's treating people like pawns. This whole room is full of slaves to do his bidding,_ the boy's hands twitched, his right hand clenching hard on the yellow hilt of his Keyblade. The other Keyblade he used to dual wield with long since vanished in a puff of light, but the teen didn't seem very tired yet. In fact, strength was flooding to him more than ever during the fight. _I can't defeat him. Should I, no! But if I don't,_ Sora looked back where Timmy got punched so hard in the gut he saw blood splatter from the younger kid's mouth. _We might all die! There's no other option. He's a monster! I... I..._

Down on the floor of the room, Kirito held up a Kunai in front of him. The teen panted heavily as he prepared for the giants' fists, angel blasts, arrows, and magic to hit him all at once. They all attacked. Every single enemy attacked him at the same time. There wasn't a single direction he could run, but as he accepted it, he also noticed the blur shooting down faster than any of the attacks. It zipped down between a fireball and a burst of light, reaching Kirito before any of the attacks.

The black haired boy watched as the figure who dropped to him held out his hands, one holding a long silver Keyblade. All the attacks coming in bounced off of a large blue ball that suddenly formed around them. Kirito sighed in the moment's relief of knowing he wasn't about to die anymore. He looked at the kid with brown spiky hair who landed in front of him facing the other way. "Thanks Sora," the teen muttered, grateful that the other boy would risk diving into those attacks to save him despite not knowing him too well.

After Kirito spoke, the boy facing away from him slowly lowered his arms back to his side. Sora was silent, standing there while staring out between a giant's legs at the other end of the room where a man in a black chair was staring up at the sky and admiring the new addition to his army. He couldn't care less what happened to the two weaklings still in the room, Goku was the real prize today. Kirito took a step towards the boy in front of him, getting a little nervous by Sora's lack of a response. He placed a hand on the other teen's shoulder and Sora spun around fast.

The brown haired teen spun and snarled at the other teen behind him. Kirito stepped back a few feet, staying in the blue protective ball but getting a little distance between him and the teen with glowing white eyes. Around the glowing pure whites of Sora's eyes, were circles of black that started spreading across his face, stretching down over his mouth and up to his brown hair. Sora snapped his head back the other way, and then he was gone.

Kirito gawked for a second, and then realized there was a large hole in front of the blue barrier. The hole was in the shape of a spiky haired teenager, and finally the rest of the barrier realized it was broken and shattered. The former Underworld member who came to destroy this base would have refocused on his other enemies, if he wasn't too busy staring between the giant's legs at the black blur sending enemies flying up in the air.

Lelouch was looking up, but as he watched Goku pummel Timmy into a mural on the right wall, he saw a rhinoceros mount soaring up in the air at least a hundred feet off the ground. The young man was confused, so he slowly lowered his head down and his eyes popped open. Standing at the top of the stairs, only a few yards away from his swivel chair, was a teenager with brown spiky hair that was getting blacker by the second. The boy was snarling, the inside of his mouth glowing red as his glowing white eyes narrowed at the man in front of him.

The boy in front of Lelouch took a step forward, but then froze. The floor beneath his step cracked, but both of his legs began trembling. "AHHHHH!" The teen yelled, the black shadow covering his whole face seeping back a little. The distance it spread started receding, moving back above his mouth and down from his hairline to the top of his eyes. He breathed heavily, trying to keep control, while also staying furious at the man in front of him. "There are some things," Sora started, his voice sounding like normal, except in a much more serious tone, "that I never thought I would do. Things... I didn't think I was capable of."

The glowing white eyes inside of the darkness on Sora's face glared straight into Lelouch's. "You say this is your own world, an afterlife especially made for your entertainment," Sora stated. Then his voice got darker and Lelouch could see the wisps of black seeping out of his lips, "Then why are you so _**afraid?**_ " Shivers ran down Lelouch's spine, a fear he'd long since convinced himself was natural and all a part of the challenge that was this world.

 _Don't let it take control..._ a voice whispered in the back of Sora's mind. _Not again..._ the painting on the side wall echoed in Sora's mind. The boy's white eyes widened and the blackness on half of his face decreased until only circles of darkness around his glowing eyes remained.

"What are you doing Sora?!" Kirito yelled up to the boy. His enemies were all charging towards the stairs now, their top order always over whatever the most recent one was, was to protect their Master.

Only the newest addition to their forces didn't know this rule and continued to enjoy his fight with Timmy Turner, who was firing green blast after green blast at him and making the Super Saiyan dodge around to avoid them all.

Kirito started charging after the rest of the enemies, "You have him right where you want him! Finish it!"

"I-" Sora whispered. His eyes kept glowing white, though they were fading back to normal. "I-" he said again, his voice getting even quieter. _I accepted it this time, I, I need to follow through as long as I can keep control, unlike last time. Then, there was no other choice. I couldn't stop it, but here... I could stop it now. I have a choice to make._

"You never would have reached me anyway," Lelouch muttered calmly from his seat. He leaned back and muttered a single word, a word that made Kirito freeze in his tracks from halfway across the room. After he said it, a hole opened up in the floor between himself and the teen near him. "She would have leapt in front of your attack. My own human shield. Though I don't know if you can really call this girl, a human."

Kirito continued to stare straight ahead. He hoped he was wrong, because being right would be so much worse. There were too many enemies in the way, and he shot off his feet. His speed picked up. He passed giants, sprinting animals, and reached the stairs where some of his enemies were heading up. They tried attacking him, but he didn't even try dodging, just charged straight through. A sword caught him in the arm and an arrow grazed him in the leg. The boy winced, but didn't turn to his enemies, just kept running to the top of the stairs.

When he reached the top step, he stopped and his eyes turned as large as saucers at the sight of her. She stood there in front of Sora, a calm smile on her young face. _She's taller_ , was the first thing Kirito noticed. The light skinned eight year old girl was wearing a blue dress, and her blonde hair fell back behind her halfway down her back. "A-Angel?" Kirito questioned. It was the name Lelouch muttered before the floor opened up, but he had to see her to believe it.

An arrowhead slammed through the front of Kirito's left shoulder and the boy stumbled forward before dropping to a knee. Behind him, most of the enemies were on the stairs now and almost reaching the boys up top.

On the other side of the room, Timmy had tricked Goku by camouflaging with the wall, creating an energy copy of himself, and masking his ki entirely. When he leapt off he slammed his hands into the Saiyan's unprotected stomach and his hands, as well as Goku's stomach, started glowing red. He held his hands there for a millisecond, but he hesitated before melting his friend's body. Goku was surprised by the new power that he could feel inside his skin, but he lifted a knee hard into Timmy's gut and sent the tall boy flying backwards.

The Super Saiyan 2 grinned that Timmy could still stand up to him in this state, but he flew forward with a fist pulled back, "Time to end this." Goku's fist covered in golden energy looked like it was going to be the last one. Timmy was lying halfway in a wall and he lifted his head up slightly, staring at the fist coming for him. The tall muscular boy's heart skipped a beat as the fist's aura looked like a giant golden dragon with glowing red eyes. The Super Saiyan punched forward and roared, "Dragon Fist!"

"Angel!" Kirito yelled as the girl with small white wings smiled back at him.

"They said you were alive," the eight year old girl said with a smile. "After the Bear-Man hit you, I thought you were gone for sure, but it turns out they were right. Too bad I have to kill you now."

Sora stared at the young girl, the tiny eight year old girl who looked so innocent, talking about killing her own friend. _His_ friend. Sora's whole body began shaking, while Kirito took a step back and Angel two steps forward. She lifted up a knife, and stepped even closer to her black haired friend who couldn't step back anymore he was so distraught.

"Hahaha! HAHAHA!" Lelouch cackled. He saw his army reach the top of the stairs, Angel about to kill the stunned Kirito, and Goku about to deal the finishing blow to the annoying Timmy Turner. "I've won! Now DIE-"

Goku slammed his fist forward and Timmy shut his eyes, awaiting the Dragon Fist to plow through him. Timmy felt the tremor, and the wind rushing into him that knocked him aside, but it didn't collide with his body like he thought it would. Son Goku stared at his hand in confusion as he suddenly saw himself about to punch Timmy with a blow that most likely would have been fatal. When he saw it, he moved his fist a little to the right and slammed it into the left wall, and now that entire wall was gone, along with at least a mile of planet behind it.

The twelve year old who got knocked away by the force of the punch alone snapped his eyes open and saw Goku staring confusedly at the wall. "What the-" Timmy began, then turned his head the other way where he saw several giants holding up swords and clubs down in half-swings, having stopped before they hit the ground at the top of the stairs near Lelouch.

A hundred fighters all stopped what they were doing at the same time and gained confused looks on their faces. Kirito stared ahead of him at the girl with white wings who also had a confused look on her face, but he was also staring at the man behind her. He was sitting on his black chair, or at least his body was. Sora was standing behind the man's chair with his Keyblade swung out to the side, landing with his knees bent and his head bowed.

A second after Sora froze with his Keyblade extended, the man's head dropped down to the floor next to him, thudding as it hit the ground. The teen with darkening skin slowly lifted his head, and a smile threatened to tug at his lips. It was midway through lifting up, when the boy snapped his hands up to his head and put them through his darkness filled hair. _I'm losing it! NO! I can't lose it right now. Without her, there's no chance. I, I won't... be able... to come back-AHH! I won't succumb to the DARKNESS!_ The black aura completely surrounding Sora's head, seeping down his neck stopped, and then it all faded at once, including the white glow in his eyes.

"Kirito?"

The black haired teen snapped his head back down, and he stared at the girl in front of him whose eyes lit up. She looked shocked, in complete awe at the sight of the boy in front of her. "They all said you were alive, but after the Bear-Man hit you, I thought for sure-"

"That I was dead," Kirito finished for her, confused at why she was saying this again. Something hit him and he looked behind him where a hundred people looked very confused at what they were doing. Giants were scratching their heads and clusters of people were gathering as they discussed what they thought was going on. Most of the humans, dwarves, and elves moved together, while the orcs and trolls clustered themselves. It seemed like the panda-people were split between which side they were talking to.

"Yeah," Angel responded, getting even more confused. The girl looked Kirito in the eyes as he turned back to face her, and then her own eyes widened. "What? I was under his control?" she spun around and her eyes went wide at the headless corpse sitting on the chair behind her, blood spurting from his neck.

Kirito realized that one of the properties of Lelouch's power was that the people under his control didn't remember what happened while they were being controlled. "Hey Angel, how long do you think you've been on this planet?" he asked.

She looked back at him with nervous eyes, but then whispered, "I don't know. A year? Maybe a little less... no," she whispered at the end. "It couldn't be over two years." Kirito got confused again, as somehow she knew what he was thinking. As he thought that, the girl nodded her head, "I recently learned that I know telepathy... though I guess I've known it for longer than I thought." The girl looked down at the blue dress she was wearing that she had no memory of ever putting on.

"Alliance scum!" a person shouted behind Kirito, making him spin around to see four figures on red and black dragons hovering over some of the scorpion and warg orc riders. Across from them, a bunch of humans and dwarves wearing armor lifted their weapons, as the lead orc yelled again, "What did you do to us?!"

"Us?" the elf woman on top of her eagle shouted down at the Horde warriors. "Why can't we remember anything? I bet this is your doing!"

"Calm down," a voice called out to the groups of warriors. They turned their heads to the staircase where a boy with brown hair was walking towards them. He had a deep frown on his face, though his eyes seemed sadder than they were angry. "It wasn't either of your groups. A different man had you all under his control." Both groups snarled but Sora continued, "He's gone now. So you're all free to leave."

Goku and Timmy flew over to the top of the stairs and they looked back behind Sora at the decapitated body behind him. The Saiyan whose hair was black again went wide-eyed as he saw the silver Keyblade in Sora's hand, dripping red. The weapon vanished almost as soon as Goku looked at it, but he still figured out what happened pretty fast. _I almost killed Timmy with that punch. And Sora... had to kill that guy to stop me._ Goku frowned, saddened by his own foolishness to get captured by the enemy just like Krillin. "Krillin!" Goku exclaimed, suddenly remembering his friend.

As the Saiyan shot off to go find his best friend, Timmy floated down in front of Sora. The younger boy's body was being strained as he was still in his muscular form, but reverting back to Form 1 was just as painful as the original transformation and he wanted to be somewhere else when he did it without Wanda's help. The muscular man hovered down to just above the stairs so he could look at all the giants and fighters around Lelouch's base. "Once I figure out how to get the ceiling open, you'll all be able to leave here."

"RAARRRR!" a voice roared from the other side of the room. Timmy looked over to see a dragon angrily flapping its fixed wings and opening its mouth. Smaug released a huge breath of fire towards some humans near it, finally getting over its confusion and becoming enraged. As soon as the breath was out of its mouth however, Timmy appeared above its head. The other fighters in the room who were wondering who the muscular figure talking to them was, were suddenly a lot more inclined to listen to what he said as he vanished from their sight and stopped the dragon.

Earlier, Timmy didn't know if the dragon was a decent one or not, having met a few who weren't all that bad. Smaug was not as good of a dragon as he'd hoped though, and the boy punched down on Smaug's head, slamming the beast into the floor so hard that the room shook.

Angel stared at Kirito who still hadn't moved since seeing her. He was in the same spot, his feet unwilling to move as he took everything in. _Not only was I working with the people who killed Naruto. They had Angel hostage, this whole time. He was using her as a meat shield! I'm... despicable._ The boy's eyes widened as he felt two arms wrap around his back. He lowered his head down and saw the top of the blonde girl's head as she wrapped her small arms around him.

"It's okay Kirito," the girl whispered to him. "You saved me. You and your friends saved everyone here." Angel had her face buried in Kirito's stomach and he felt his stomach start getting wet. She was crying.

The boy stopped worrying about his own guilt, his own problems, and he lowered his arms down, placing them gently on the girl's back over her small white wings. "It's okay Angel. I'm glad you're okay."

She sobbed into his chest, her crying muffled but still loud. She didn't just lose a year, she lost her Flock too. Kirito remembered how the other winged creatures with her were killed on the first day by that bald monster Nappa. He wanted to ask her if she ever found Gazzy, her brother, or if Max was still okay, but in the highly probable chance something did happen to them, he didn't want to risk making her more sad.

"It's alright," he whispered again to her while she whimpered into his stomach, the eight year old girl being only a little over half his height. He looked over her head at the headless body on the chair behind her. Naruto's face appeared in his mind, and for some reason he finally felt at rest. "It's all over," he whispered to her, holding her tighter in his arms. "Everything is going to be alright."

"No it's not," the girl whimpered into his chest. She lifted up her head and stared him in the eyes. Her face was full of fear, and as she cried she whispered, "So many people, are going to die." The black haired teen went wide-eyed as he looked at the terrified girl, but then noticed her gaze lift above his head.

Kirito slowly lifted his head and stared up at the ceiling, and the mural painted across it. His eyes widened and he snapped his head back down, seeing the girl tremble in fear as she stared up at the same image. _Uh oh._

* * *

 **FD+ 155 (TWO HOURS BEFORE NARUTO'S DEATH)**

"You sure this is the place?" TenTen asked the boys on either side of her.

Shino Aburame lifted up his right index finger and looked at the little black beetle resting there. The boy nodded his head, "My insects tell me the assailants came this way, but they've lost the trail."

"Ehh? How'd that happen?" the other boy in the three man squad asked. Despite leading an entire village/nation of people, the spiky haired ninja wouldn't stay in the village he created. Instead, Naruto Uzumaki liked going out on missions like these, hunting the bad guys whenever he could to make this world a safer place for his friends.

The ninja bug-expert shook his head, just as confused as Naruto. His bugs were usually able to track whatever he asked them to, and up until now they were doing fine.

"Huh?" TenTen muttered, scratching her chin. "I guess there's not much else we can do now that we've lost the trail. We should head back to the village."

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed. "We've gotta find the guys responsible for attacking Chiisai Town." The teen with spiky yellow hair frowned, "Timmy told me he got to the town as fast as he could, but everyone was already dead. I promised him we'd find out who did it."

"So that's what we'll do," Shino said calmly, the collar of his coat pulled up above his chin so they couldn't see his mouth moving. "I'm sending out scouts to search the surrounding area. Hopefully they will pick back up on the trail soon."

"Good!" Naruto exclaimed, looking over at TenTen with a smirk since she sounded like she wanted to give up already. The girl with her hair wrapped up in buns sighed and leaned back, figuring they might be there a while.

"Hello there." All three teens opened their eyes wide and spun around. They were ninja, so being snuck up on was something they thought was very difficult to do. They stared at the figure behind them with confused looks. He had his arms held out to either side of his body, his hands clenched looking like they were gripped on something.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger back at the raggedy looking man who appeared out of nowhere. His brown hair was messy, and his beard looked like it had been kept unkempt for over a few weeks.

"I'm the invisible man," the person stated. "Claude Rains is the name," the man let go of his clenched right hand and the figure he had in it charged forward. The man he released had pink hair, and large muscles. "Lo'lo' attack," a new voice stated from the empty space next to the other side of the invisible man.

The pink guy grinned a bloodthirsty grin and shot forward. As he kicked off the ground, the grassy earth beneath his feet shattered up around him. All three ninja in front of him leapt backwards at seeing the man's strength. TenTen snapped into action fast, whipping out a scroll that unraveled around her. She slammed her hand down on the paper scroll, and in a puff of smoke she now had two knives in her hands with a large chain between them. The weapons master threw the blades down and the chains wrapped around the pink haired man in gold armor. Lo'lo' growled as he got wrapped up, but as he tried lifting his arms, he found it very hard to move.

The muscular man slowly lifted a hand to his neck where he felt a prick, and he smacked the bug sitting on his throat. "It's already too late," Shino stated as he walked towards the man. "My insect's poison is already coursing through your system. You should be completely paralyzed." Despite what he said, the muscular man took a step forward, then another, then punched forward with all his might catching the ninja off guard.

When his fist was about to hit Shino though, another ninja appeared in front of him. Naruto opened up his palm and caught the man's fist in his own hand. He lifted up his head and frowned at the man in front of him, "Are you the one who destroyed that town?"

"Yea, that's right," the man with pink hair and a nasty smirk snarled back at Naruto. "I killed all of them. It was fun!" He didn't even see the leg coming until it slammed into his stomach and sent him flying back into Claude. The invisible man who was no longer invisible flew backwards with the man who crashed into him, yet he released his other hand which was keeping the last member of their trio invisible.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the lone figure before him. The man looked like he was around the same age as the ninja before him. He was a little taller, had short black hair, and a nervous smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Lelouch replied, not giving the teen a response. He looked the boy over a few times, judging his strength by his appearance. _He doesn't look like much, but he took Lo'lo's punch like it was nothing._

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy yelled back at this man.

Lelouch's eyes widened, and then he started laughing. "You? You're the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"That's what I ask myself every morning," TenTen muttered with a sly grin as she stepped up behind Naruto. The teen in front of her snapped his head around angrily and frowned at the girl who started giggling.

Lelouch smiled, then stated, "This works out well." The three ninja looked back towards him as he looked over his shoulder back where his two comrades were lying unconscious behind him. "I've been trying to decide how to make my name known in the rising Underworld, and I think I found a way."

"The Underworld?" TenTen asked.

"What is that?" Shino questioned, not having heard of the organization before.

"Doesn't matter!" Naruto shouted, taking a step forward and pointing a finger at the strange man in front of them. "You attacked that town! Why did you do that?!"

Lelouch stared blankly at the Hokage, "To prove my worth. Clearly, it was not enough." He grinned at the three teens in front of him, then lifted his right arm. "Alright, I command thee, Exterminate the Hidden Leaf Village!" His eyes glowed a deeper red, and the teens noticed the little lines in his eyes for the first time.

"Exterminate?" Naruto asked, then tilted his head to the side in confusion.

On either side of the Hidden Leaf's Hokage, Shino and TenTen each stood upright with their backs straight. "Understood," the two of them replied.

Naruto spun around to shout at his friends, but as he turned he saw their eyes glowing red, and smiles on their faces. "Guys? What are you-" _Exterminate the Hidden Leaf Village._ "NO!" Naruto shouted at his own thoughts, not knowing where that sudden urge came from. He fell down to his knees and grabbed either side of his head.

 _ **"Naruto! What are you doing?!"**_ Kurama shouted at him from inside the boy's own mind. The Nine Tails looked down as Naruto secluded into his own mind. The teenager was freaking out and he and his Nine Tailed Fox looked around as the walls of his mindscape filled with red. _"I don't know! What did he do to me?!"_

On the outside, Naruto screamed with his head lifted up towards the sky. Lelouch went wide-eyed as he stared at the teen, backing up as he felt like Naruto was fighting his Geass too strongly. "Obey!" Lelouch shouted, waving his arm at Naruto and making his eyes glow red harder. He glared so hard at Naruto with his eyes pulsing red, and then the man reached up and grabbed his eyes, yelling in pain as his Geass powers expanded. "Ahh!"

 _ **"Fight it Naruto! Don't give in!"**_ Kurama yelled at the boy who even in his own mind was on his knees screaming. _"Ex-ter-minate,"_ the mental Naruto growled, his hands lowering from in front of his face. _"Exterminate, the Hidden Leaf Village,"_ the boy lifted up to his feet inside his own mind, a completely normal smile on his face. _**"Tell me you're joking Naruto,"**_ Kurama growled at the teen in front of him.

 _"Nope. You'll help me right Kurama? We need to take down the Hidden Leaf Village-"_ _**"RAAAA!"**_ The Nine Tails roared, furious at the man who did this to Naruto. _**"For your own sake Naruto, I'm taking over and killing that man."**_

 _"Oh don't be like that Kurama,"_ Naruto groaned, but his Nine Tails charged at him inside his mindscape anyway. _"Sorry Kurama, but we both know I'm much stronger than you now."_ Inside the mental room, twenty more Narutos appeared each holding a Giant Rasengan in their hands. Kurama looked up, right as the balls slammed down on top of it and knocked it to the floor. _**"Naruto don't!"**_ Kurama yelled, but large wooden gates started falling out of the darkness in the mindscape, falling on top of the orange fox's tails, legs, and over its torso and head, pinning it to the ground where it couldn't move.

 _"I'll let you out once it's over. If you're not going to help me I need to stop you from holding me back. This is important."_ Naruto told the creature as he stood directly in front of its face.

 _ **"NARUTO!"**_ His tailed beast yelled at him as he left it alone. Naruto opened his eyes back on the outside, sitting on his knees between his two fellow ninja.

"Well?" Lelouch asked, sitting on his knees himself with a hand over his right eye while squinting through his left. There was some blood seeping out between his fingers, but the man grinned as he saw the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf stand up in front of him with a smile on his face. "What do you need to do?"

Naruto smiled, then turned his head to the left and right. The boy's body lit up gold for a second and he zipped to either side. Lelouch's eyes went wide as the bug kid and the weapons girl dropped down to their knees, reaching their hands up to their chests where Kunais were sticking out of them. "Sorry TenTen, Shino," Naruto stated as he looked back at the man in front of him, ignoring his comrades as they collapsed to the ground. The Hidden Leaf Hokage continued, "but you live in the Hidden Leaf Village."

Lelouch's eyes slowly widened, his mouth twisting up more and more as he stood up listening to the glowing teen. "And I have to... Exterminate the Hidden Leaf Village," Naruto stated out loud. The boy looked into the distance and his golden cloak vanished, returning him to his normal state. "Hopefully Timmy doesn't show up," Naruto mumbled, before kicking off the ground and moving too fast for Lelouch to follow.

The young man with black hair spun around and saw a blur darting across the plains. He looked at the two collapsed ninja in front of him and started laughing, _Only the real Naruto Uzumaki could have done something like that. To think he would come after me himself._ The man's eyes narrowed and he looked back at the spot where Naruto fell to the floor. _He resisted it. Just like Euphemia. It was so against her being to kill... so then this world has those types of people too. "This world," ha!_ The man grinned wide and laughed up at the sky, _This is MY world. But still... I need to be careful. Wonder what dying in my own version of the afterlife is like?_

* * *

 **A/N And the final fight of the saga is reached! Next time we get 9.9 for the end of this mini-arc, but after comes chapter 10 and more Underworld bases as well as scenes showing what's happening meanwhile in Metropolis. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review telling me what you think. What happened to Sora? What's up with the murals on the walls, and especially that one on the ceiling? Many of these questions and more will be answered next time on Nexus!**

 **DBZ: Goku, Krillin**

 **SAO: Kirito**

 **Maximum Ride: Angel, Gazzy, Max**

 **WOW: Alliance, Horde, Pandaren, warg, orcs, elves, other races n mounts, etc**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade, Sora**

 **Code Geass: Lelouch, Euphemia**

 **Hobbit: Smaug**

 **Flash: Mardon brothers, Geomancer**

 **Naruto: Tenten, Shino, Naruto, Konoha, Pain, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Hidden Stone, ninja, Kurama**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda**

 **Supernatural: Castiel**

 **One Piece: Hajrudin, Karsee**


	35. Nexus 9-9 The Future is Dark

**A/N One last scene to finish off Chapter 9, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, SAO, Heroes, Kingdom Hearts, Fairly Oddparents, Naruto, Code Geass, Maximum Ride, or anything else you may see here that you recognize.**

 **Nexus 9.9**

"I've been under his control all that time?" Krillin asked his spiky haired friend next to him. Goku nodded as they looked back over at the body of the man slumped over on a chair across the room. "Damn it!" the midget yelled.

"I'm sorry," Goku whispered to his friend.

"I've wasted so much time!" Krillin roared. He snapped his head to his Saiyan friend, "Did you find her?"

Goku bowed his head a little and shook it negatively. When Krillin first got to the planet, he told Goku all about how he'd gotten married in the two plus years since Goku died. The spiky haired Saiyan sadly started, "We looked for her even after you were gone, but without being able to sense her energy, there was no way to find 18."

Goku shook his head again. The shorter man sighed sadly as he thought about something and then cracked a small smile, "Well at least one of us has a wife still right?" Krillin's smile was instantly wiped from his face as he saw Goku shake his head slowly again. "What? ChiChi..."

"Yea," Goku said softly. He lifted up his head, "That's why we're here."

Krillin's eyes widened and he felt a dark pit in his stomach. The short man whispered in a nervous voice, "Did... I-"

Goku swung his arms in front of him, shaking his head, "No!" The taller man smiled at his bald friend, "You had nothing to do with it. I promise. It was Lex Luthor."

"Who's that?" Krillin asked, having been in the dark for well over a year.

"We'll catch you up when we get back to Pao," Goku replied. The ceiling above the two men started opening up and they looked up to see that Kirito and Timmy managed to get the roof open. Miles of earth started opening up so that the roof would be wide enough to get the giants out of the Underworld base.

The Saiyan warrior looked across the room where Sora was leaning his back against a wall. The boy with brown spiky hair hadn't said much since the battle ended. He was staying pretty quiet, and Goku didn't remember much of what happened after he got into the base so he was still in the dark about it. Apparently Timmy didn't know anything either, and Goku felt bad just staring at the boy.

"How's everyone else?" Krillin asked Goku.

The Saiyan was distracted from staring at Sora and he looked back at his best friend with a smile. "Vegeta and the boys are all doing fine. You'll be surprised when you see how strong Goten and Trunks are getting."

"With their genes, I'm not surprised," Krillin said, a smile coming to the man's face despite all the anger he felt being under Lelouch's control for so long. Krillin rubbed his stomach and mocked an angry look at Goku, "Did you hit me?"

Goku scratched the back of his head and started laughing, and Krillin joined in with him after a few seconds, losing his faked angry expression. Goku smiled and continued talking, "I saw Android 17 about a year ago." Krillin's eyes went wide and Goku kept talking, "He left after mentioning something about finding Androids 16 and 18. Don't know where he is because of the whole android thing, but I bet he's still doing great."

"Awesome," Krillin muttered, not sounding too enthusiastic about his crazy brother-in-law's health.

Goku continued, "Tien is still doing intense training on his own in Aebrith. We felt his power disappear one day, after you were already gone, but when we got there to check on him, we found out he was just using these devices that are pretty common over there. They mask your ki completely, and if you want to stay in a town you have to wear them since some of the monsters are attracted to human energy. The whole continent is masked now, so we can't feel anything going on over there."

Krillin nodded slowly, wondering when all that happened. He had missed so much. Goku smiled and added on, "Oh, and we found Trunks! The one from the future."

"Yeah?" Krillin stated, tilting his head a little confusedly, "I know."

Now it was Goku's turn to look confused, making Krillin even more confused by the situation. "He fought with us a lot in those early weeks. Don't you remember?"

Goku stared blankly at Krillin, then tilted his head more and asked, "What?"

"Me, you, Vegeta, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Tien, that Tetsuo kid, Superman, and even Yamcha. And not just us, there were about a dozen other heroes too. We all teamed up that one time, don't you remember?" Krillin tried jogging his friend's memory but Goku just stared at him blankly still.

As the two were looking at each other, two figures flew down from the sky above their heads. "No way!" one of them exclaimed in an excited voice.

"You're still alive?" the other, slightly taller one questioned.

Krillin and Goku looked up to see Gohan and Vegeta lowering towards them. The ceiling of the base wasn't too far below the ground level after Timmy's explosions devastated the landscape. Krillin smiled to see the two of them lowering towards them, but both of them seemed stunned to see the condition he and Goku were in. Not only that, but the entire landscape, the base below, and especially Timmy Turner's battered form down where he was sitting, leaning up against a wall with his eyes half closed, had the two other Saiyans shocked.

"What the Hell happened down here?" Vegeta demanded to know, seeing Kakarott and Timmy both looking like they went through a lot worse than Hell. Now he wished he was the one who attacked this base, angry at his fellow Saiyan for picking a good base to attack. The Prince only just began feeling the inside of the base when Timmy and Kirito got the ceiling open, and he and Gohan rushed over when they felt Krillin's power which had been masked by something when he fought Goku earlier.

"Wait," Goku started, still caught up on something else they were just talking about. He looked at the two who floated down to him and Krillin, and then the tall Saiyan asked his son and Vegeta, "Do you guys remember seeing Trunks from the future before Port Royal?"

Gohan and Vegeta both shook their heads, and then looked at Krillin who looked surprised that they didn't remember.

"How do you guys not remember? There were all these really bad guys, and they started teaming up, so we attacked them as a group. Everyone teamed up together, including Mirai Trunks! When Vegeta saw him the first thing he asked was, 'So how's the future?'" Krillin's words struck a cord with the Prince of the Saiyans whose eyes widened as he thought about what he asked his son back when he saw him in Port Royal. Back when he asked it, Trunks acted so normal, but now that he thought about it, it almost sounded like the boy had answered the question before.

"I guess something happened to our memories," Gohan suggested, thinking hard on what it could be... but not remembering any battle that matched that description. "Since everyone thought Krillin was dead, whoever erased our memories must have missed him."

"Well that's weird," Goku said before laughing.

Vegeta growled angrily as he wondered if Trunks forgot about the battle too, though for some reason he felt the boy remembered. His son didn't look near surprised enough that he and the other Saiyans were here, as if he had been hiding from them. He snapped his head at the bald man, "So what are you doing here?"

Krillin sighed and started explaining to the other two how he didn't remember anything for the last eighteen months or so. When he was in the middle of explaining, he turned back to Goku, "Oh hey, you didn't mention where Yamcha is now. How is he doing?"

The Saiyan smiled at his best friend and pointed over his shoulder with a grin. "How about we go see him?" Goku suggested.

Krillin smiled and nodded, "All the Turtle Hermit's disciples back together again!"

"Haha, we should have a party," Goku suggested, and Krillin nodded, feeling that was exactly what he needed right now. His wife was gone, he just lost over a year of his life, but as long as he had Goku as a friend, all hope was not lost. _Thanks Goku. Thanks for finding me._

Down below the floating group in the air, Kirito limped his way down the stairs from the computers he had worked at to get the ceiling opened up. When he reached the bottom he walked over to the man and woman in black cloaks who he fought earlier. The woman he didn't fight much, as Sora took her down, but Nagato was someone he wanted to talk to.

The sitting man with maroon hair didn't look like he'd be doing much talking though. His skin was all wrinkled up and his purplish hair had turned a much lighter shade, looking like he had aged years in the single battle. Konan looked at the teen walking towards them and she got a little on edge. She didn't know if he bore some resentment towards them for what had happened.

Kirito didn't want to fight though. He was exhausted enough as it was and when he reached the two ninja from the Hidden Rain, he popped a squat right in front of them. The teen sighed as he stared at the wrinkled up man in front of him, "How did you know Naruto?" Kirito asked him.

The woman standing next to the weak figure with graying hair took a step forward, but stopped when she heard the voice coming from below. The man sitting on the floor opened up his eyelids and the corners of his dried up lips curved up. He coughed a few times, then said to the boy sitting before him, "Naruto? I see, I must have mentioned him." He didn't remember saying anything, but obviously this boy knew something about him too. "How is he doing?"

Kirito stared at the man, and seeing how he was no longer under Lelouch's control, he really did feel bad for what he had to tell him. The black haired teen told the figures in black cloaks with red cloud patterns scattered on them the bad news about Naruto and the rest of the Hidden Leaf. The man before him looked very sad by the end of the story and he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Then Lelouch did what I could not." Kirito's eyes enlargened, but Nagato continued speaking to explain himself.

Nagato told of his past, and the Pain he felt growing up in the destroyed lands caused by wars between villages. He recalled his parents dying at the hands of Hidden Leaf ninja, and then how he grew stronger with the power of his Rinnegan. The man told of how he attacked the Hidden Leaf, and how it was Naruto who made him change his mind and his ways.

The ninja started a coughing fit again and Konan stepped between the two of them. She looked down at the teen in front of her, "Thank you for freeing us from his grasp. I would have to ask you to stop questioning Nagato now, he is quite weak." She looked back at her comrade who grew still, though continued breathing deeply. She continued, "I will nurse him back to health, but one day," the woman with purple hair looked Kirito in the eyes, "we will return the favor."

Over across the room, Timmy looked up in the air from where he was resting and watched as Krillin and Goku flew out the roof of the Underworld base. There were still dozens of people down here who didn't have flying mounts to get them out, couldn't fly themselves, or weren't giants who could climb out of the base. He knew he had to help all these people get out of here, and probably have to take them back to Pao Town, but first he flew up towards Gohan and Vegeta who were still floating up in the air.

The two Saiyans were looking around the room admiring the destruction and wishing they were there for the battle. Timmy flew right up to them and they shifted their attention to the tall boy who looked like he went through a meat grinder. "Hey," the boy said in his normal high-pitched voice. His body was still in its muscular form so the voice seemed weird with his almost eight-foot tall figure.

Vegeta looked the boy up and down and then grunted dismissively. "So this was your maximum power?" He thought the kid could be holding a lot back, but if what he felt when the kid was above ground fighting the Ten Tails was his maximum power, there was nothing for him to be concerned about.

Timmy looked at the Saiyan Prince with a frown, "Maybe on my own," he stated. "But if Wanda were here, I could have gotten a lot stronger." Vegeta looked back at the kid, but Timmy didn't look like he was lying. Timmy grinned as he saw the Prince's eyes look back at him on a more equal level, though still like he was looking down on him as that was Vegeta's normal look.

"What happened to you?" Gohan asked the boy. Timmy had bruises, cuts, and broken bones, and his clothes were trashed, (though that was also caused by him transforming a few sizes larger than usual).

The boy who was a few feet taller than both Gohan and Vegeta scratched the back of his head, "I had to fight Goku."

Goku's son and Goku's rival opened their eyes wide at Timmy's statement. They remembered how Goku had some cuts and bruises and ripped up clothes as well and now they knew where he got them from. "After Goku beat Krillin, he got taken over by the guy in charge of the base."

"That buffoon," Vegeta growled.

"No, I'm glad it was Goku and not one of you two," Timmy said thankfully, making the other two look at him with confused expressions. "I mean, Goku's always looking for a great fight, so he didn't power up much higher than what I was at." The kid paused and looked back up in the sky out the opening above them, "But I have a feeling he was holding back, a lot. The Underworld Leader, Lelouch," Timmy remembered the man's face from a computer he discovered at a different base. He continued, "Lelouch told Goku to kill his comrades, but even though Goku was obeying him, the man couldn't overwrite Goku's Saiyan nature. He wanted to fight me at full strength, and he got his wish," the boy groaned as he swung his sprained right arm in little circles next to his body.

"And you'd rather Goku instead of us, because?" Gohan wondered, thinking his father would be the person he wanted to fight the least.

"Well, you two would have just killed me and been done with it," Timmy replied. The other two were confused why the boy thought so small of his own awesome power, but Timmy continued, "I mean, I can wish for all the military genius I want, but true martial arts, I think experience is the only way to master it. You three have much more experience that I have, or I probably ever will have. I can think ten moves ahead, but Goku was always ten moves ahead of that. I didn't stand a chance."

For the boy to be saying all of this made Vegeta growl, seeing as the kid really cared little about his pride. Timmy was outright saying that they could beat him, something the Prince would never admit to anyone about anyone else. Timmy added on at the end, "And also if it was one of you two," they looked back at him, "after I was dead Lelouch would have used you to destroy Pao. So, the Underworld probably would have won."

Vegeta snarled and muttered, "I would not have fallen to the same hypnotism as that fool Goku."

Timmy shook his head, "It wasn't just Goku. So many strong fighters, and many smart ones were taken too. He got Krillin, and... Naruto," the boy looked sad as he thought about it. Gohan's eyes widened as he thought about the boy with yellow spiky hair who died over a year and a half ago, the one Timmy told him about on their way to Port Royal when the boy thought Ansem did it.

Timmy continued softly, "He would have gotten a lot more people, if it weren't for him," the boy looked over at a far wall. Gohan and Vegeta each looked over to the wall where a teenager was standing, facing the portrait drawn on it. They looked at the mural spread across a large section of the wall where a figure covered in darkness was holding a decapitated man's head in its hand, with a cluster of dead bodies behind it. As they looked at the dark figure, they noticed the black spikes on top of its head, in the same pattern as the boy with brown hair looking up at it.

Before they could question how Sora managed to finish what neither Timmy nor Goku could, a voice called up to them from below. "Guys, come down here!" Kirito called up to the trio floating above him. The black haired teen was standing next to a girl with small white wings who was grabbing her head in pain, so the three flying men flew down and landed next to them.

"What's wrong with her?" Vegeta asked bluntly as the eight year old girl whimpered in pain again.

Kirito looked at the man with a single black spike above his head and a widow's peak on his forehead. He recognized Vegeta who he saw training with Laxus before, and the teen told the man, "Look up." Vegeta, Gohan, and Timmy looked up while Kirito continued talking. "Angel is saying she recognizes the city above. When she looked at it she had a vision, one that looked just like what's drawn up there."

"Uh, excuse me," a person said, making Timmy look back down and Kirito turn to the right where a guy was walking towards them. He had long curly hair, and was a skinny man which was strange considering all the strong people who were in the base. He was part of the weak group that were huddled together waiting for someone to tell them what was going on.

The man walked all the way up to the scary fighters who knew how to fly and he looked at the tall one with long brown hair, "My name, is Isaac, Isaac Mendez." Kirito remembered the name and went wide-eyed, but the man continued, "I-I think I drew all these paintings."

Gohan snapped his head down and glared at the man, the short fourteen year old sending chills down his spine. "Why do you think that?" the teen questioned.

"I recognize my painting style," the curly haired painter responded, turning from Timmy to Gohan. He looked nervous and he started up again, "Also, there's another thing. I have this power, where whatever I paint, it winds up coming true." Gohan snapped his head back up to the ceiling as Isaac continued talking, "I'm not making it come true, I just draw what I see going to happen, and it looks like, I saw all this happening." He motioned around the room.

"Well," Kirito started. He pointed over at a section of the wall Goku mentioned before, "The base leader did mention he drew that one before Luthor even came up with the plan to attack Pao." Gohan and Vegeta glanced where Kirito was pointing and stared at their village engulfed in the explosion that killed their friends. They growled and then looked straight back up at the ceiling again.

Timmy and Kirito saw the two Saiyans keep looking up with discerning looks and the taller one asked in his high-pitched twelve year old voice, "Do you two know that place?" Timmy looked up as well at the mural spreading across the entire ceiling. After fighting Madara, he lived in a cave for many months, nursing Wanda back to health. For a long time after that he wandered around the continent larger than the size of the surface of the entire planet he used to live on, searching out large powers hurting smaller ones and protecting the people there. Kirito wandered around a lot too, and he had never been to the city portrayed on the ceiling, the flaming city with a giant floating island falling towards it.

Gohan and Vegeta knew the place though. They went there one day when Tetsuo called all the powerful people on the continent together to try and make a united front for peace. They two of them didn't go back to the city often, as Tetsuo made it clear they were not welcome, but they recognized it. "Metropolis," Gohan stated, loud enough that the others around him could hear. "The Capital of the New Earth Government."

Timmy snapped his head back up in the sky, seeing the city burning, seeing buildings falling or already destroyed, and seeing the giant island tilting as it fell out of its position in the sky. Vegeta stared at the golden blurs in the sky, flying above and below the giant island. His eyes narrowed as he knew what that meant.

Gohan continued, trying to stay a little optimistic as he glanced at Vegeta, "It could be far in the future."

"It could be," Vegeta agreed, but he didn't sound too enthusiastic in his response. "Or it could be coming, very, very soon."

* * *

 **A/N Hope everyone's getting ready. The foreshadowing at the end of this chapter is for reals! XD. Next chapter (10) marks the end of the Underworld arcs, and on to the one after which is going to be full of epic battles! Haha enjoy! Also here's a quick list:**

 **Heroes: Isaac Mendez**

 **DBZ: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Android 17, 18, 16, Tien, Turtle Hermit, Goten, Trunks, Mirai Trunks, ChiChi, Yamcha**

 **SAO: Kirito**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora**

 **Maximum Ride: Angel**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda**

 **Code Geass: Lelouch**

 **Naruto: Naruto, Pain, Nagato, Konan**


	36. Nexus 10-0 The NEG expands

**Nexus 10.0**

"Now that everyone is here, it is time to begin," Tetsuo announced into the meeting tower. People sat in the chairs around the room elevated up to the point of their authority. Several of the chairs at the highest elevation in the room were noticeably empty at this meeting. They weren't the ones that were normally empty either, those people had decided to show up today as big things were starting to happen around the continent.

Around the room, many people had nervous expressions on their faces. The Jedi Order turning traitor was something none of them had seen coming, and Superman being defeated by them was even more shocking. A few of them had their doubts, but no one said a word about what would be laughed off as a conspiracy theory at best, what would be considered treason at worst. Some of those who suspected something made themselves believe they were wrong in order to protect themselves, imagining what would happen if they did go snooping.

A man in the middle tier of the room wearing red armor looked particularly upset. He wasn't too high up to hold a lot of power, but he wasn't at the very bottom either. The man with long brown hair had his fists clenched where he sat, sweat on either side of his face dripping down. _How can he act so calm?! Someone needs to bring it up!_ He looked across the middle of the room to where an empty seat made him gulp, Jedi Master Obi-Wan's noticeable absence making his skin crawl.

 _ **"Afternoon Dreyfus. Great job in your recent mission. I hear that after it becomes official that the Gamaset region joins our ranks, there is a promotion in store for you. You will be advancing up to my section in the tower by the end of the week."**_

 _ **"A-Are you sure Master Kenobi? It was not such a large region that-"**_

 _ **"Do not be modest my friend. You have brought peace to a region fighting crime and violence from the first day on this world. Their leaders have joined us and thousands of citizens are now safe because of your actions. Whatever happened in your own world is in the past. Feel proud of your accomplishments in this world and seek to make it a better place for all who live here."**_

 _ **"Sir! I do not deserve such high praise from a Jedi Master such as yourself."**_

 _ **"No need to be so formal my friend. We are the same rank now. I look forward to working together with you for a long time to come."**_

 _Obi-Wan, what really happened?_ The man growled in his seat, but quietly as the nerves shaking his body wouldn't let him make any loud noises in the eerily empty hall.

"Looks like we have a few seats that need to be filled," a man close to the top of the room stated. The only ones who spoke freely at these meetings were those on the top two rows, while the others had to request an audience to discuss what was on their minds, or convince an upper member to bring it to the council's attention. The man who spoke had medium-length white hair that fell flat on top of his head. He had bangs that were longest right in between his two slanty eyes that looked like they were barely open.

Ichimaru Gin motioned towards the three empty seats on the top row of the room. Then he motioned at the empty ones on his own row as well. "Although Trunks is on a mission, two important spots need to be filled."

"Would you like a spot?" Tetsuo asked the man with white hair. The teenage boy wearing a red cape already knew the answer, just like he knew the man would ask the question as soon as the meeting began, because he planned it this way. Gin nodded and Tetsuo looked around at the five chairs on the top row just a little below his at the highest elevation in the room. "Who else thinks Gin should get a spot?"

Akainu tried to hold in a growl and lifted up a hand. The Marine Fleet Admiral's opinion held a lot of sway in the room so anyone who wasn't fully convinced by Tetsuo's choice believed Gin was probably the right man for it.

Another figure on the right of Akainu chuckled. The man had short dark green hair around his bangs and lower parts of his hair, with lighter green above his scalp in a single point above his head. He was wearing a purple jacket that went down to his feet, a yellow vest, and a blue tie, making for a very weird color combination. He scratched the side of his neck while lifting his other hand, "He did supply me with this wonderful body to use."

While Gin was a shinigami, Amaimon was a demon, and neither were visible to the _normal_ human eye. Despite this, there were bodies created just for the purpose of allowing them to be seen by normal people. These bodies were called gigais, and Ichimaru Gin knew how to procure them so Amaimon could be seen as well. Already there were three hands raised in the top six chairs, and since the other three chairs were empty, any resistance to the decision seemed futile.

Gin smirked as creepy as he always did, and jumped up from his chair to Superman's empty one. He took a look at the 'S' symbol on it and shook his head, "I will need a new design. This one seems, _outdated_." A few people in the room growled as Superman's chair was being taken.

Tetsuo could feel the unrest in the room, but he knew it wasn't from too many people. He looked around him and still saw a lot of empty chairs. _Trunks, I need you back here to help me out with this. Everyone listened more when you sat there._ He realized he was distracted and shook his head, continuing, "Now there are even more seats in the second row that need filling. Before I do that however, I will introduce the final member of the top row."

Everyone was confused at what he was talking about. They assumed he would choose another from those already gathered in the room, but instead he was looking up at the open roof leading up into the sky above. A figure was descnding towards the building with his arms crossed, and he landed right on one of the two empty chairs on the top row.

The man had blue skin, short black hair, and maintained a straight facial expression which looked like the only one he had. His eyes glanced around the room, sizing up each person around him. From one glance, you could tell he was a very old being. His skin was wrinkled and his expression was that of a man who would be surprised by very little, having seen most things imaginable life had to offer. His black hair had receded on his scalp, accentuating his widow's peak. He also had black hair wrapping around his mouth with a thin mustache and prickly beard. His eyes were red, and though they were not currently glowing, after one look at him, most did not doubt they had the power to.

"This is Krona," Tetsuo announced. "He is a very powerful ally I have found who will help us in our goal to unite the world of Nexus." To quickly go past the subject of bringing someone in that the others had never seen before, Tetsuo continued, "Three others will also be joining us to fill these empty seats."

Whispering filled the room as people in the rows just beneath the top two were thinking that they might be bumped up. A few Vice-Admirals looked around at each other and looked up to Akainu for help, but the Fleet Admiral didn't say a word which told them they needed to stay quiet.

"Come in!" Tetsuo shouted down. The doors reopened at the bottom of the tower and three figures walked in. "Toguro brothers, Mephisto, choose your seats," the boy called down to the three people who just entered the room. 'People' wasn't a good word to describe the demons, literally, who just entered the room.

"Aniki?!" Amaimon exclaimed as Mephisto came soaring up to the top of the building. The Earth King gawked at the sight of his older brother whom he hadn't seen since arriving in this strange world. Then he started laughing and pointed down to the row beneath him, "This time I'm above you brother!" The green haired man laughed at his brother who was normally number two out of their eight siblings.

Mephisto was wearing a full white suit, highlighted only by the pink on his boots, scarf, and at the bottom of his top hat. His white jacket flapped behind him as he greeted his younger demon brother. As they were talking though, the larger of the two men still standing down below inside of the doors pressed down with his legs and jumped up so strong the floor cracked beneath his feet. Younger Toguro leapt all the way to the second row to the top and took one of the seats there. The floating demon with purple hair stopped talking to his brother and went to sit down next to the muscular Younger Toguro brother.

The older Toguro who was left behind down below started climbing up a pillar on the side of the room. He pulled himself up on a chair about midway up and then sat cross-legged inside it. The scrawny demon man with curly gray hair smirked at the armored man across the room from him who was glaring intensely in his direction.

Dreyfus was trying hard to still his tongue. A sketchy looking man whom he had never seen before just rose up to the same position as him with no more than a small introduction. Not to mention the strange three who were now at the top of the room leading them, _This isn't right! That man has no right sitting in Master Kenobi's chair. He isn't a fraction of the man Obi-Wan was._

"Does something bother you?" a voice said on the left of Dreyfus and a little down. He looked down at the skinny young man wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants one row below him. The black haired Marine had on a white coat that showed he was an officer over his dark shirt and pants he was wearing. Hibari stared up at Dreyfus with the cold eyes he always had and repeated, "Is something bothering you?"

Dreyfus scowled and whispered to the kid who was just out of his teens. "This isn't right. New members showing up out of nowhere, it doesn't sit right..."

"There is no questioning justice," the younger man stated in a cold voice. As Dreyfus looked closer, he noticed the kid didn't look worried in the least. "Who they are makes no difference, as long as they uphold the rules set by the New Earth Government. If you have a concern, fill out the required paperwork." Hibari looked away from the leader of the Holy Knights and back up towards Tetsuo as the young leader of the NEG continued the meeting.

"Seems like we've got another spot up here," Tetsuo muttered, realizing he forgot about Giovanni when he was replacing the members. He looked around at some of the other top members, "Akainu Gensei, Fuhrer Mustang, any suggestions?"

Neither of the men were expecting to be asked such a question so they weren't ready. Akainu thought of his commanders and knew which one he would put at the rank below him from the third row down. Before he could call out Onigumo's name however, the Flame Alchemist on the second row shouted, "I suggest The Strong Arm Alchemist: Brigadier General Armstrong take the final spot."

Roy Mustang grinned as Tetsuo nodded his head, seeming to accept the suggestion. "Very well," the boy in the red cape said. He looked down to the third row where a few Vice-Admirals were growling to themselves and Basque Grand, the Iron Blood Alchemist, was fuming that _former_ -Major Armstrong had not only rose to his rank but surpassed him as well. The boy in charge's eyes focused on a very muscular man with a blonde mustache, "Brigadier General Alex Louis Armstrong. You are hereby promoted. Come join our ranks."

Finally, someone whom everyone in the room respected was moving up. Many of them appreciated what Ichimaru Gin does as the protector from the unseen, being able to defeat monsters none of them could see with their own eyes. Then again, there were others who didn't believe in ghosts and demons, thinking the man swung his sword around in the air convincing others he was great. Those same people were annoyed that Amaimon had a spot on the top row.. But Armstrong; he was kind, powerful, and respected by just about everyone.

"Now," Tetsuo called out, clapping his hands together. "Akainu Gensei, please go over the report on the conquest of the western strongholds." As Tetsuo finished, he started smiling very, very wide. _I did it! No one even questioned me. Haha, HAHAHA! I don't need Trunks here. It's probably better he wasn't here. I can do whatever I want! This whole world is mine, anyone who resists will soon learn their places._

"...but the rulers of these three strongholds in particular will not even negotiate with us..."

Tetsuo stood up, making Akainu stop speaking. He looked so happy as he got to his feet. The boy was in such a great mood that he didn't think anything could stop him. "Where are those three bases you're talking about?" Tetsuo asked the Marine in front of him.

Sakazuki was at a loss for words. He stared at the boy wondering if the kid was serious. Tetsuo sighed and just read the man's mind to figure it out, still smiling as he did. "Alright, I'll go take care of it." The boy bent his legs and then shot off of his chair, flying out of the roof and out the boundaries of his city.

Instantly a dozen fighters around the continent stopped what they were doing. The Saiyans stopped fighting in the middle of their battles against various Underworld bases. They all stared off into the distance where an enormous power just appeared. It got stronger and then a cluster of smaller powers were wiped out. Some of those smaller powers were actually quite large, but they were all ended almost instantly.

Tetsuo frowned at how easy just blowing up one of the strongholds was. "Guess I'll take my time with the others," he said in a nonchalant manner. He looked down at the remains of a small town that had been resisting the NEG's rule for years now. "Good riddance you idiots!"

 **A/N Whooa! Tetsuo finishes off the chapter with a nonchalant village slaughter... wonder how that's going to affect things here in Nexus. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and got a better look at some of the NEG members in the council. They've been losing a lot of power recently, losing Ansem, Giovanni, Mace, the rest of the Jedi, and even Superman, but now Tetsuo calls in some strange figures no one's seen before. How will these new members effect the battles to come, and how long will it be until the Underworld fighters learn of Tetsuo's involvement in their schemes? Find out this chapter (10) on NEXUS! Also, here's a list:**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **DBZ: Trunks, Saiyans**

 **One Piece: Akainu, Onigumo, Marines**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Mustang, Armstrong, Basque Grande**

 **DC Comics/Green Lantern cartoons: Superman, Krona**

 **Yu Yu Hakusho: Toguro Brothers**

 **Seven Deadly Sins: Dreyfus**

 **Star Wars: Mace, Obi Wan, Jedi**

 **Blue Exorcist: Amaimon, Mephisto**

 **Pokemon: Giovanni**

 **Bleach: Ichimaru Gin**

 **Hitman Reborn: Hibari**

 **Alright! I think that's all of them. If you have a question about certain characters' powers or any comments for the story, leave a review below! 'Till next time!**


	37. Nexus 10-2 Darth Marsh

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Finished up with all of chapter 10, so I'll try to update all the different parts fast as I can! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nexus 10.2**

 **FD+4**

 _Am I dead yet?_

 _It's been days... I think._

 _Kyle, he was a zombie. He ate people. My best friend is dead. Why haven't I died yet?_

Footsteps were approaching, making the boy lying on the ground tremble in fear. Every sound, every vibration on the ground, they scared him more than he could describe. _Someone is coming! Will they kill me? Oh God make it quick!_

"I can sense your fear young one," a voice said right above the child. Stan Marsh opened his left eye, his eyelid fluttering from how weak he felt. It was dark again. He didn't know when the last time he slept was, or what day it was now, but the two moons were pretty far across the sky, so it was probably around midnight. There was a man standing next to his right side, leaning over him with the double full moons close together in the background. "Fear is a dangerous thing boy, beware of it."

The kid with messy brown hair tried lifting up his left arm, but he couldn't feel it. He didn't want to look but he did anyway. He stared at the lump where his arm was shot off. His panic rose, fear coursing through him as he looked down at his burned legs as well, remembering the searing pain that had caused him to go numb. "We have to do something about your wounds or-"

The kid stopped the man mid-sentence by reaching up his working right arm and grabbing him by the front of his black cloak. Stan leaned up a little and croaked, "Kill, me." His voice was raspy and his grip weak, but it looked like the man above was considering accepting this.

The guy in the black cloak reached down to his waist. He grabbed the hilt of a silver weapon and lifted it up. Out from an open hole on the end of it, a long red light flashed and remained there. He held up the lightsaber in disdain, then glanced back down at the child.

The kid was wearing nothing but rags, remnants of his former clothing, only his hat remained unscathed. His legs were all but useless, his left arm blown off above the elbow. His skin was pale and even if the man left him there, he wouldn't make it another night. It was amazing he made it this long already.

The guy in the black cloak looked around him. There were a few scattered bodies around him, more limbs than corpses. A couple of meters away started a large crater a hundred feet in diameter.

Stan was already falling unconscious when the short bald man arrived and defeated the Knightmares and Godzilla two days before. His power was so weak already in comparison to the other three survivors, that being injured as well, he was practically invisible to the bald man who saved him. He somewhat remembered the robots raining fire on the whole group he was with, while giant monsters fought and zombies slaughtered them. This whole world made no sense to him at all. "Just end it already," Stan begged as he looked into the yellow eyes of the man above him. "Please."

The man stared at the pleading child and nodded his head. He lifted up the red lightsaber, grabbing the hilt with two hands as he swung down.

 _ **SWOOSH**_

Stan clenched his eyes shut, awaiting the sweet release of death. Nothing came. He opened his eyes as he felt heat on his left cheek. The man's weapon was stabbed down into the grass next to his face. "No!" The man shouted, shaking his head as he clenched his eyes. "I will not have the blood of anymore children on my hands."

"But-" the kid began. The ten year old just wanted to die. Why wouldn't this guy let him?

The man lifted his glowing sword from the ground and sucked the blade back into the hilt. He took off his hood, and underneath he had smooth brown hair, parted to one side. He also had a lightning bolt scar down over his right eye. "My name, is Darth- no," he shook his head and continued, "my name is Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin leaned down, running his right hand over the cut going down Stan's right eye. "I will not let you die young one." Stan opened his mouth to complain, but the man put a finger to his own lips, "Shh, no point arguing. I'll even throw in a new arm while I'm at it. Legs too. Come on," he grabbed the kid by his right arm and swung him around so he was on his back. "Let's go get you fixed up."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 **METROPOLIS**

"What about the weapons? Without them it won't matter who we break free from prison! The majority of people in on this aren't having their power held back right now, they just have no means to fight back."

"Our top priority has to be getting Eren out of prison."

"That might be you're top priority, but the rest of us care more about taking back this city than the life of your boyfriend."

"Brother," the dark haired girl corrected the mutant lady angrily.

The short man with dark eyes standing behind the passionate girl stepped forward. He glared at the older woman with a purple ponytail standing across the table who also looked passionate about this discussion. "Eren Jaeger _is_ the best chance of taking this city," Levi stated.

"What about that boy?" Another man in a green outfit with a hood over his head stepped up to the table. In the shadows behind him there was a teenager with brown hair in a black cloak. The kid had a red scarf wrapped around his neck that partially covered his mouth too. He had not spoken once since he started coming to the meetings. The bearded man in front wearing a green hoodie was not talking about this boy though, he was talking of another, younger person. "Where is he? He is supposed to be our trump card."

"I'm right here," a nasally high-pitched voice called out from the other end of the table. The yellow skinned kid with spiky hair waved his hand in the air, "Don't worry, I've got this." Bart Simpson nodded his head coolly.

"Not you," an older blonde haired boy standing behind the short serious man and the angry sister spoke up. Armin walked past Mikasa and Levi into the dim light of the basement they were meeting in. He shook his head at the dumb sixth grader who had nothing really to bring to the table. Armin looked back at the more important members and continued, "That kid is currently recruiting some more help."

Oliver Queen opened his mouth to speak up, but the blond kid across the table lifted a hand to stop him. Armin didn't need the Green Arrow yelling at him, he knew it was risky letting the kid wander about. Armin added, "He did it on his own, there wasn't much we could do to stop him."

The Green Arrow sighed and rubbed his temples in aggravation. _This would have been easier with the Jedi's help_. He frowned as he thought about them. The entire Jedi Order was wiped out, the most understanding of the council taken out by- Superman? He still couldn't believe it. Actually, he didn't believe it, _It's got to be a coverup. Something else happened, we have to figure out what._

"So you want your weapons?" A voice asked. Unfortunately, not a single person in the room recognized who the man who spoke was. They became panicked at the intrusion, many imagining worst case scenarios of being caught by State Alchemists, Marines, or Holy Knights.

"Calm down," the same voice said in a more soothing tone. "I'm on your side," this time they could locate the source of the voice and it was very close. Everyone in the crowded basement looked over at the bottom of the stairs.

 **Thud Thud Thud**. The footsteps coming down the stairs were getting closer. It didn't sound like one person though, more like two distinct sets of footsteps. One was much lighter than the other, and when the two came into vision they could understand why.

Next to the six foot tall man in the tan fighting gi was a kid half his height. The twelve year old was wearing a gi like his Master, but also a blue hat with a red poof ball on top. He also had a red burn scar on his forehead and a scar over his right eye. The man next to him had his arms at his side, but lifted them up to show they were empty when he reached the base of the staircase. The boy had his arms crossed inside his sleeves while he glared forward harshly at the room.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

Anakin turned his attention to the tall man wearing green. He noticed a twelve year old on his left reaching behind his back, while the one-eyed woman with purple hair was more subtly removing a pistol from under her pant leg on her ankle. "I am not your enemy," the man announced in a calm voice.

Bart's hand hesitated, but as the man spoke, Leela snatched the gun from her leg and pointed it forward. "Don't move!" She yelled at the stranger.

"He said we're not your enemies," the kid next to the taller man growled. He flicked his right hand and the gun Leela smuggled into the capital flew out of her hand.

This power was instantly recognizable to the people in the basement. "The Force?" Fry whispered. "Leela hide me," the orange haired man ducked behind his girlfriend, cowering in fear. A couple weeks earlier, this would have been cause for alarm. Uninvited Jedi would have meant their cover was blown, the NEG were there, and they were all going to prison... or worse.

"Thought all the Jedi were dead," the short man with black hair who was wearing a green cloak like Mikasa and Armin spoke. Levi walked towards the man as close as he felt safe and narrowed his eyes to look him over.

"All the Jedi are dead," Anakin replied to the questioning gazes of this small rebel group. "Is this the entirety of your forces?"

"Forces?" Bart wondered out loud, the kid scratching his head as he wondered about this guy.

"You say you're not a Jedi," Oliver spoke up. The Green Arrow walked up closer to Levi so the two of them were on front of this person. "Then what are you?"

The man reached down to his hip, grabbing the lightsaber many of them had noticed already. "I am the Sith Lord, Darth Vader." A red beam ignited out the end of his lightsaber and the man in the tan gi narrowed his own eyes at the men examining him. Levi and Oliver became much more on guard and were getting ready, but the light blade sank back into the hilt at Anakin's side.

The Sith smiled and motioned his head to his left, "And this is my apprentice Stan."

"Darth Marsh," the child corrected, glaring at the short man with black hair who was looking back at him.

"Stan?"

A lot of people in the room spun around in surprise and looked towards the darkness where one of their less outspoken members moved out of the shadows. "It, it is you isn't it?"

"You know this boy Mysterion?" Leela asked the kid walking out of the shadows. Stan's eyes bugged as a boy wearing a black and purple costume with a question mark on it walked into his view.

The two kids looked at each other for a few seconds in silence, and then they ran towards each other. "Kenny!" Stan shouted, a huge smile coming to his face. "I thought you died!"

"You remember?!" Mysterion exclaimed, wondering if for the first time in his life someone actually remembered one of his many deaths.

Stan tilted his head at the boy. "Remember what? I just didn't see you after those monsters killed everyone. I assumed you must have died."

 _So he doesn't remember the zombie eating me,_ Kenny thought sadly. He smiled anyway though, "It is great to see you again my friend."

"You too bro," Stan replied, and the two of them grabbed each other's forearms with grins on their faces.

"Kenny?" Bart Simpson asked as he walked towards these two kids his age. "Wait, Kenny McCormick?" The kid from his class turned and frowned under his mask, confirming Bart's suspicions. "No way dude..."

While the children were talking, the Green Arrow turned back to the supposed Sith. "Why are you here?"

Anakin Skywalker smiled at the muscular man in a green hoodie, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to help."

"But how did you know?" Armin asked, the blond kid in a green cloak asking without thinking first. He covered up his mouth nervously, not wanting to piss off a Sith.

Anakin looked over at the boy and smiled.

* * *

 **THREE DAYS AGO**

 **UNDERWORLD BASE**

"Empty the base!"

"Evacuate everyone to sector 4-2!"

"Not over here you idiot! Damn it, we're running out of time and the Saiyans could be here any minute."

A box floated in front of a man in a black cloak as he walked down the hangar. Anakin casually used the Force to help him out as he walked down the room.

"No Vader, over here," the man's superior ordered him. Anakin glanced over at the fat man giving him orders and nodded.

"Yes Mr. Shinra," the Sith lord replied to the fat man in a purple suit. The fat Underworld base leader had a cigar in his mouth and a blonde thick mustache under his nose that twitched angrily as he looked at the taller man walking his way. He glared as Darth Vader walked past him and then looked around the rest of the small base he ran.

"Damn it," Shinra muttered under his breath, taking the cigar out of his mouth and yelling out, "Hurry it up you fools!" Then under his breath he growled, "Grr, right after Lady Medusa gave me my own base too."

Anakin was already a few meters past his boss, but his eyes darted back upon hearing Shinra's last sentence. _Medusa._ He used the Force to push the box all the way over to one of the evacuation shuttles near the side wall where the secret underground tunnels connecting the closest two bases were. The man turned around, "Sir," he stated, making the fat, blond-haired man in a purple suit turn to him with a scowl on his sweating face. "Are we evacuating to Lady Medusa's base?"

His boss looked back at him angrily and snapped, "Sector 4-2 is-" he stopped and couldn't find the right words, which pissed him off even more and he yelled, "just get back to it. You don't need to know of Lady Medusa's whereabouts!" It seemed to Anakin that this man didn't know himself, but he nodded his head and was about to turn around when his pocket started buzzing.

"What is that?" the base leader questioned before Anakin could spin around. The taller man in the black cloak froze, and then he slowly reached his hand down to his side and pulled out a small device that looked like a watch. "Vader, answer me!" The leader shouted furiously.

"What happened?" Vader asked as he pressed the accept button on the beeping watch he picked up. "Why are you breaking radio silence?"

On the far wall of the small base near the evacuation shuttles, a small boy stood between five very fat men. They were all stacking boxes up on the back of the orange shuttles, but he heard the conversation going on behind him and turned along with the other men to see Mr. Shinra glaring at Anakin while he spoke into a glowing blue device.

"What is that?!" Shinra yelled, jumping up and down in annoyance.

"Sorry my friend," a young male's voice came over the lit-up device in Anakin Skywalker's hand. "Your mission has been postponed, I have a new assignment for you."

Shinra's face was pretty much turning red at this point as he was not one to be ignored. "Alright, I'm done!" he yelled, reached down to his side to grab the pistol that was there.

Anakin sighed and before he could ask the man on the other side of the device what his assignment was, he said, "Hold on a second." He lowered the watched down and lifted his other hand while Shinra lifted the ray gun in his hand.

"V-Vader?! What are you-" Shinra began yelling, but he suddenly lifted off his feet and brought both of his hands up to his throat. "Ack, ag- wh- what-" the man's face really was turning red now, and blue, and purple.

"Hey!" the other base members who were finishing up evacuating and gathering up all the bases supplies started running over to help their leader. Some drew guns, others swords, some just ran with their fists raised.

Stan sighed and lifted up his left hand so it came out of his sleeve. His hand was made entirely of steel, very strong steel, but it was connected to his nerves and worked as well as any other limb. He stepped forward with his cybernetic legs, the bone and flesh still intact, but with so much metal inside them as part of his surgery that they were much stronger than normal human legs.

Using his risen left hand, Stan lifted up two of the men closest to him, who started freaking out and screaming. This made the others look back and see the small kid who came with Darth Vader lifting up their comrades with the Force. "How?!" One of them shouted, having no idea how this kid could be doing this. Three turned around and charged back towards him, but the boy threw two of the men he was holding up at them and four men tumbled back across the dimly lit underground room.

The fifth man charged so he was only a few feet in front of Stan, but Stan leapt up six feet in the air while doing two front flips. He flipped right over the man's punch, pulling out his right hand as he did which was holding his weapon. Then Stan slashed the guy at the forearm with a red lightsaber as he passed over his arm. The burly guy paused for a second, and then he looked down at his hand, or at least where it should have been. "NO!" he yelled, dropping to his knees and grabbing his right wrist with his left hand where blood was spurting out.

All the others ran towards Anakin to stop him from hurting their base leader, but a blue sphere surrounded the man for a second and pulsed out. The powerful Force blast sent men flying in all directions, and then Anakin finally crushed the neck of the fat man with a blond mustache he had lifted with a Force Choke.

"Oi!" Stan yelled over, marching towards his Master. "We've been here two weeks and you just killed our only lead to where Medusa-"

"Silence Stan," Anakin said in a calm voice, dropping the body of the fat man to the floor. "He had no idea where she was. Besides, we have a new mission now. Come here."

The short kid wearing a red poof ball hat walked over to Anakin, still frowning, but wanting to hear what their new mission would be. Skywalker lifted back up the device in his right hand and said, "Okay, I'm back."

The person on the other side of the line sighed, "I wish you would stop killing people Anakin."

The tall man in a black cloak didn't change his facial expression, but he did say, "I apologize. Shinra was a pretty terrible boss though."

"So if I'm a bad boss you'll kill me too?" the young man's voice on the other end of the line exclaimed, his voice only half-joking.

Anakin shrugged, "Only if you start killing the people who work under you."

The man on the other side got more serious, "Agreed." He paused and then continued, "Now, back to the task at hand. I am sorry you and your apprentice had to go through all that infiltration for nothing, but we have heard a disturbing rumor. There is a chance the Underworld has taken up residence inside, Metropolis."

Anakin and Stan looked at each other. The boy had a confused look on his face, but Anakin's look was much more thoughtful as he imagined the implications. "That is not all. Earlier this week, a free settlement inside NEG borders was wiped off the map. Complete annihilation."

"What the Hell?" Stan whispered.

"And then last night," the voice on the other end continued, "another free settlement, a violent one at that, but still out of NEG control, was also exterminated."

"No survivors?" Stan asked the blue device in his Master's hand.

The pause before the man continued speaking was all the Master and pupil needed to hear. "We fear the Government has finally decided to make the final push to take over Awul."

"What do you want us to do, My King?" Anakin asked the device, suddenly getting much more serious.

They could almost imagine the man on the other side of the line smiling after Anakin said that. "Thank you," the person said before giving out his command. "Alright here goes-"

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 **METROPOLIS**

"My mission," Anakin stated the the blond boy in a green cloak, and to the rest of the room of rebels, "is to create an internal struggle inside the New Earth Government." He grinned at their confused looks. "The longer Tetsuo and his forces have to focus on their own land, the less likely they are to continue expanding."

"Where are you from?" Oliver Queen asked the strange Sith who didn't seem as bad as what the Jedi had described to him Sith lords were.

The thin, but muscular man in a tan gi just smiled at the more muscular guy in a green hoodie. "It would be in my best interest not to say," he told the Green Arrow. "If any of you were to be captured..." he faded off and Oliver had to nod, understanding the man's caution.

"Alright," Levi started, the short man with jet black hair glaring from under his green cloak's hood at the Sith. "But how do we know we can trust you? Where did you even hear about us in the first place?"

"I saw them sneaking into the city," a kid's voice stated and everyone looked behind the Sith at the bottom of the stairs. Anakin stepped out of the way and looked back to see the boy with large spiky white hair standing at the bottom of the steps leaning against a wall. "Figured I could get them to join us with a little bit of extortion."

"Telling the cops we snuck in isn't a 'little' amount of anything," Stan growled back over at the stairs of the basement.

Killua just chuckled, "Well, it's a good thing we're working towards the same goal then."

" _We_ also have to investigate the Underworld while we're here," Stan argued with the kid. "Your goals may intersect with our own, but don't loop us in with you."

"Yeah whatever," Killua said with a sly smirk.

The Green Arrow was silent ever since the two boys began arguing, but he suddenly turned back to Anakin and asked, "You know a way out of the city? Without having to go through any checkpoints?"

Anakin Skywalker nodded at the man. Everyone in the room looked over at Oliver as the muscular man continued, "Good... because I have an idea."

* * *

 **A/N So this ragtag group of disgruntled citizens plan on facing off against the strongest force on Awul? Ha! Well, maybe two Siths can help out. Who is Anakin and Stan really working for? What is the Green Arrow's idea now that he knows they can escape the city? Will Tetsuo and his forces find these rebels before they set a plan in motion? Find out... soon! Haha, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and leave a review telling me what you thought or any comments/questions you have about the story. I'll write a list of the characters below in case you didn't recognize a few of them.**

 **Futurama: Leela, Fry**

 **Star Wars: Jedi, Mace, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Sith, lightsaber, Force**

 **Hunter X Hunter: Killua**

 **Attack on Titan: Eren Jaeger, Mikasa, Levi, Armin**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **Final Fantasy 7: President Shinra**

 **Soul Eater: Medusa**

 **The Simpsons: Bart Simpson**

 **South Park: Stan, Kyle, Kenny (Mysterion)**


	38. Nexus 10-3 Droid Army

**Nexus 10.3**

 **Underworld Base Somewhere In Awul...**

Nightwing dove to the left into a forward tumble. The ground where he was just standing lit up with blaster fire a second later. The teen in the blue and black costume leapt out of the roll and behind a wall of the connecting hallway. He peeked his head around the corner and tried counting the number of battle droids marching down the hall in his direction. Before he even counted half, two of the skinny brown droids fired in his direction so he had to quickly duck back behind the wall again.

The teenager took a few deep breaths as he stared at the scorched corner where he was just holding his head. Nightwing heard an explosion behind him and looked back to see part of the hall he ducked into blowing open in a blue explosion. "Cyborg," he called out, seeing his older friend bursting through the hole in the wall. The black skinned robot with blue plating snapped his head to the right where Nightwing was standing with his back up against the wall.

As the tall muscular cyborg was about to ask what was up, he saw the barrels of two guns poking out from around the corner. The droids weren't far behind their weapons, walking out and turning the corner ready to fire. Cyborg's reflexes were fast though; as soon as he saw their weapons he rose his arm and turned it into a bazooka. "Uh oh," the droid leading the pack muttered in a robotic nasally voice.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled, firing his cannon arm. A blue beam shot out and slammed into the floor right at the turn of the corner. Nightwing ducked his head and crossed his arms, protecting himself from the close blast. Droid parts went flying past him and he looked up at Cyborg, nodding his head.

Both of the Titans ran out into the next hall together. Nightwing pulled out his bo staff and spun it around as he sprinted between droids. The droids were disoriented, looking around to find the source of the explosion that destroyed their front lines, when the quick teen ran through their ranks. He charged all the way to the middle of the pack to the battle droid with special yellow painted armor. The leader of the Titans recognized that it was the one giving the orders and he targeted it specifically when he looked around the corner earlier.

The droids who Nightwing ran past looked back just in time to see the black haired teen in a black mask smashing their commander's head right off his body. The leader of the droids collapsed at the knees with sparks coming out of its ripped neck. "Hey!" One of them shouted. It started raising its weapon, but before it could get it up, a large metal fist slammed into its side. The droid flew into one of its comrades and both smashed into pieces when they collided with the wall.

Half the droids who looked back at Nightwing turned back forward again to see a mecha-man bashing droids left and right with his fists. The ones still aiming at Nightwing fired at the same time, but the Boy Wonder jumped up in the air and allowed the blaster fire to cross beneath him. The droids who fired from in front of him hit the ones behind and vice versa. While he was up in the air he pointed his wrist across the hall and a three pronged metal spike shot out of a gadget on his wrist. It connected to the far end of the hallway, and when Dick Grayson closed his fist, the device retracted. The wire that stretched from the spike back to his arm was so thin it was barely visible, but it was strong enough to pull him with enough force through the air that he crossed the hallway almost fully above all the droids he was fighting.

"Shoot him!" One of the other droids called out, pointing its gun up. Nightwing was soaring through the hall rapidly, kicking every one of the droids in their heads as they passed beneath him. He saw the final two droids aiming at him and they looked like they were going to fire before he could kick their heads off. The teenage boy opened back up his fist and the wire attached to his wrist detached.

Nightwing dropped to the ground right underneath the two shots of blaster fire. He landed in a roll and as he came out of it he threw his bo staff at one of the two remaining droids. His metal pole stuck right in its chest and pinned it to the wall, while Batman's apprentice darted left, then right, dodging the droid who couldn't follow his quick movements fast enough. He got in point blank range, but knocked the gun out of the droid's hand before it could shoot him. The boy jumped up in a frontflip and landed on top of the droid's shoulders. He reached down and grabbed it by either side of the head, then twisted and ripped it off.

The leader of the Teen Titans looked behind him as he landed. Cyborg was already walking towards him, wiping his hands off on each other with a smug look on his face. "Think you forgot this," the taller teen by a whole two feet told his leader. Cyborg reached the wall next to Nightwing and pulled the metal staff out of where it was jammed.

"Oh, thanks!" The droid that was pinned there exclaimed. Cyborg glared back at the robot with one glowing red eye and his human one that looked just as menacing right now. He punched out faster than the droid could react and his fist made the small hole created by Nightwing's bo staff several times larger. "Awww-ww..." the droid's voice died down as it powered off. It collapsed to the ground when Cyborg removed his hand from its body.

"Here," Cyborg gave his leader back his weapon. As Nightwing grabbed it, they both heard noises coming from either direction of the end of the hallway they just reached. It was an intersection with passages going out to the left and right. This whole place was like a maze, and they wondered what was coming next. Their eyes widened as the noises got louder and sounded like metal clanking over and over.

The two were about to step forward to look around either corner, when two droids rolled out in front of them. Both of the brown droids were a darker shade than the bunch they just demolished, but these were different in other ways too. They were rolling on the ground until they got in the intersection. "Uhh, what is that?" Cyborg wondered as he pointed at the short droids standing up on three metal peg legs each. He and Nightwing dropped their jaws as two blue spherical forcefields surrounded the Droidekas. "That's not good," the black cyborg mumbled as he took a step back.

Nightwing agreed, "Let's get to cover." They heard noises behind them though and looked back to see the ceiling of the hallway they just ran through opening up. It split down the middle longways and both halves split to the sides of the hallway. The two Titans watched as two lines of twenty gray droids, fatter than the ones they were fighting before, were lowered slowly down to the floor of the hall by metal arms in the ceiling.

Cyborg looked back at the two roller droids who were pointing two blasters each at them. Then he turned back to the forty Super Battle Droids all aiming at them as well. "This does not look good," the older, cybernetic teen mentioned in case Nightwing didn't already realize how screwed they were.

"Commence Firing," the Super Battle Droid in the front of the left line stated in a low voice.

"AAOOO!" The wall on the left side of the gray droids exploded open with a loud roar of whoever was behind the explosion. Almost all of the forty droids were blown apart by the rubble flying out of the wall at high speeds. The two Droidekas weren't damaged by the wall busting open though, and they fired on the two combatants they were aiming at.

As soon as the red blaster bullets were out of their weapons, a large black wall rose out of nowhere in front of the two shielded droids. Nightwing and Cyborg flinched as they were fired at from point blank, but sighed breaths of relief as a barrier saved them. They could see through the translucent black barrier, and they watched as a light skinned figure wearing bright purple clothes shot through the air from the right side of the hall and shoved her glowing green fists through the blue forcefields. Starfire's fists destroyed the Droidekas in one hit each, while behind Cyborg and Nightwing, Beast Boy stomped on the remaining four Super Battle Droids with his front left foot.

The large hairy creature he became turned back into a scrawny teenager. The boy flexed his arms in Raven's direction as she lowered from a black portal in the ceiling. The purple haired girl in a blue cloak chuckled at him as she lowered down next to Starfire, releasing her black barrier as she saw the Droidekas were no longer a threat. Nightwing and Cyborg walked up to the two girls and Beast Boy came running down the hall towards them shouting, "Wait up dudes!"

The green teen with darker green hair came out of the last hallway with a grin on his face, "Did you guys see that? I kicked butt back... there..." His jaw lowered as he realized why his friends weren't looking at him while he spoke. In the three-way intersection, both directions besides the one they just came in from were full of robots. Super Battle Droids were marching down from the right in three column going down the hall, while on the left were more human-looking figures covered in armor. The Titans knew these were actually robots as well though from the half black and half orange masks on all of them.

"Slade bots," Raven muttered angrily.

"There's gotta be thousands of them!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he snapped his head both directions.

"There aren't thousands," Nightwing growled under his breath. _I'm getting tired. We're all getting tired. These droids are endless, we may have to retreat._ He opened up his mouth and started shouting, "Titans-"

 _ **CRASH!**_ On both sides of the Teen Titans, the walls of the new hallway they were in crumbled.

Starfire and Cyborg were looking to the right where a blond haired man in a suit was up in the air with his right leg kicked forward, flames covering his foot all the way up to the knee. Three large human hands sprouted out of the ground below him, each as large as two Cyborgs put together. The hands smashed and swatted the Super Battle Droids as they turned towards the hole blown in the hallway. A few of them managed to fire their wrist launchers into the hole at a black haired woman with her arms crossed who was controlling the large hands, but a large man with white skin and large red and blue steel arms jumped in front of the rockets. He took all of the attacks right on the chest and then lifted up his own right arm, "Weapons Left!"

Machine gun fire released from the cyborg's arm and lit up the army of droids, taking them apart with ease. Meanwhile on the other side of the hallway, a giant tan-skinned fist punched right through the wall and took out all the Slade bots in one hit. An orange haired woman walked through the hole with a blue pole over her shoulder. "Great work everyone!" she called out as if she had a large part to play in that fight.

"A-Are they all destroyed?" Usopp whispered as he peeked out of the hole Luffy created. He only saw pieces of droids all over the place when he looked in so he jumped out, flexing his muscular arms as he did. "HAHA! Take that!" He held up his slingshot with a smirk on his face, putting it over his shoulder like Nami.

Luffy came walking out of the hole he created and stepped between Nami and Usopp. He turned to the left and saw a dead end. He thought about punching through this one too to see what was behind it, but he felt presences behind him and turned around. "Oh, it's you guys," he said casually as he saw the rest of his crew along with the group of teenage crime fighters.

Nightwing didn't want to admit it, but he was glad to see the rubber idiot. Luffy charged right into the Underworld maze before they could make a plan, which aggravated the self-proclaimed leader of the mission.

The teen wearing a blue and black costume sighed as he saw Luffy spinning around to try and figure out where he should punch a hole through next. _This is taking longer than I'd hoped. It won't be long now..._

"Alright, this one!" Luffy shouted, looking at the wall right in front of him. Everyone in the long hallway was up against the same wall, with holes and hallways behind them. Sanji saw where his captain was looking at so he stepped up to the wall, vibrating his foot very quickly to light it on fire again as he lifted it up.

"Cyborg, Star," Nightwing ordered. The alien girl with superhuman strength lifted up her hands, covering them with glowing green lights. Next to her, Cyborg rose his arm as it transformed into a cannon again and lit up blue.

All three groups burst through the wall that wound up being as thin as the rest of the walls in this base. They all charged through their holes, but when they looked to their lefts and rights, they saw the other members of their group still. They didn't bust into individual hallways this time.

Raven's eyes widened and her mouth lowered a few inches. Nami and Usopp bobbled their weapons as they stepped in, then immediately stepped back so Luffy was in front of them.

Beast Boy turned his head to Nightwing and asked in a sarcastic voice laced with fear, "There aren't thousands of them?"

The Titan's leader gulped. In front of them was a giant room that looked like it stretched up to the surface considering how far they'd descended since entering. Its height wasn't as daunting as the width and length of the huge room they just barged into. Then again, the dimensions had nothing on the horrifying _thousands_ of droids in the room.

On the walls to the far left and far right of where the invading group entered from, conveyor belts, huge steel vats positioned above boiling hot pits, and moving metal arms were all over the place. Nightwing snapped his head in every direction. Unlike most of the group who were staring at the enormous army directly in front of them, he was analyzing the room. _It's a factory!_ Droids were being put together in different sections: one conveyor belt had the normal battle droid heads on it, while the one next to it was putting together the more complex Droidekas. Super Battle Droids were being made side by side with Slade bots, yet on the other side of the room were robots the group recognized that they hadn't seen yet in the base.

"Those are Luthor's robots," Nightwing stated as he saw some of the powerful steel creations being made with jetpacks and rockets in their arms. In his quick analysis of the room, he noticed a few holes in the sides of the room. The ends of the conveyor belts led into those holes for when the robots they were making were completed. _We haven't seen Luthor's bots in here yet because they're being sent out to other bases. This base must have information on where every other Underworld base is! Who are leading them, what allies they have, Slade's location!_

The rest of the Titans, along with the Straw Hat Pirates, were looking in front of them where the daunting enemy forces had gathered. Standing in the front were lines of battle droids and Supers, maybe a hundred columns wide, and at least a hundred rows back. Usopp did the math in his head quickly and his face turned blue, _T-T-Ten Thousand!_

He wasn't even counting the droids in the air. Assault Super Battle Droids looked the same as the fat silver ones down below only with jetpacks that kept them propelled in the air. In the very back of the army was a line of brown and black droids with white eyes and more maneuverable-looking bodies. The Commando droids had machetes in one hand and blasters in their other.

Though it was hard to see from all the way back at the wall they blasted in from, there were also humans in the back wearing heavy armor. They were in large robot-suits with arms that had rockets and machine guns on the end. The armored fighting vehicle, known as a Mantis, stood on two legs with a bulletproof glass screen on the front of it. There were as many of these as there were Commando droids in the line before it.

Sanji took a single puff of his cigarette. The chef then reached up to his mouth and grabbed the butt, flicking it away as he had taken such a big drag that the whole cigarette was gone. "Well, this is shitty," he muttered as he looked behind the line of Mantis warriors to the upper level of the room. It was hard to see from all the way over here, but there seemed to be a man in orange and gray armor leaning back against the far wall. In front of him stood a tall white robot unique from all the others. And around that white robot were a bunch of shiny silver robots all wearing white cloaks and holding double sided spears that sparked purple electricity.

The blond pirate turned his head to the left and called past the Titans, "What are we doing Captain?" He was already pretty sure he knew what the answer was going to be, but there was always the chance that Luffy would do the reasonable thing and go and get the help they knew they had.

Luffy stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. It was a clear symbol to their living enemies who either started laughing at the skinny young man for his foolishness, or gulped in fear of how confident he looked despite being up against this army. There were a set of large metal doors behind the white robot leader in the back, so Luffy knew this wasn't even the last room. _No way we're losing to small fry,_ the pirate Captain thought as he smiled.

The rubberman punched his right fist out to his side. His arm pumped and his body turned red, steam emitting from his skin as he took a deep breath. "Gear Second." The next instant, he was gone.

The man wearing orange and gray armor leaning up against the back wall lost his relaxed composure fast. He stepped forward and snapped his head back and forth for a second, unable to see where the enemy on the far right hole blasted in the factory was. On the inside of the visor of his Spartan armor, he noticed it had picked up on the guy in the straw hat as right in the center of their forces. As he was looking that direction, the ground in the middle of their droid army blew apart with a large crater appearing in the steel floor. Up in the air above the crater was the steaming red pirate with his arm outstretched in a punch. "Jet Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he descended down into the ranks of enemy troops.

Felix took a step back from the ledge. "Looks like your droids aren't going to put up much of a fight," he commented towards the white plated cyborg general.

General Grievous turned and growled at the mercenary behind him. Felix wasn't that nervous about the droid general though. He was more concerned with the enemy tearing through their ranks. "Maybe I should go get Count Dooku."

"Dooku left them up to me!" Grievous shouted at the merc wearing powerful Spartan armor. "My droids will be more than enough. The blueprints you gave for the Mantis armor better have been worth the price," the general warned the man, narrowing his eyes at the soldier.

"Don't you worry about that Gears-for-brains," Felix told the robot commander. "These were top of the line back in my universe." Both men came from universes where interplanetary travel was simple, so they suspected early on they weren't just teleported to a new planet, but a new universe entirely.

The line of Mantis soldiers took a step forward in unison and the factory shook as all their feet slammed on the ground. "These factory workers better use them right," Felix muttered to himself. _You'd have to be a complete idiot to use them wrong. Show these bastards how good my babies can be!_

On the opposite side of the room, the five other pirates in the Straw Hat crew charged forward. Nightwing looked to his sides at the insane pirates charging head first into an army. _If I tell my team to go, someone might get killed. What should I do?!_ He saw that at least a hundred droids in front of them were aimed in their direction, and one of the battle droids with yellow armor had its arm raised. It brought it down while calling out 'Fire,' and a line of red shot out from their enemies towards the Titans.

It wasn't just the Titans who were shot at. Sanji, Robin, Franky, Nami, and Usopp all found themselves being shot at by hundreds of droids in practically every direction. Nami used her Mirage Tempo, but that only worked on people as the droids picked up her life signature quickly on their scanners. Usopp was firing Pop Greens every direction, but he couldn't stop all of the droids aiming at him. Sanji saw his two weaker comrades getting shot at and kicked off the ground to fly towards them at a rapid speed, when he heard his name shouted from behind.

The blond pirate chef stopped and turned back to see Robin and Franky backing away from where a new opening appeared in the wall. Dozens of Droidekas were rolling out of whatever hallway they were waiting in before. _Shit! We must have missed more halls than we went through the labyrinth to get here, so now all those droids are probably heading this way too._ Sanji planted a hand on the ground and kicked out in that direction while shouting, "Duck!"

Franky grabbed Robin and pulled the two of them down to the ground. It was just in time too as a green slash sent out from Sanji's right foot cut through a hundred droids between them and him, and then kept going and cut through the platoon of standing up Droidekas a second before they could get their shields up.

He heard a scream from the other direction and turned to see Nami on the ground nursing her left shoulder that had a burn mark on it. Her blue tank top was sizzling at the part where it was shot through, and she had her right hand over the wound but blood was seeping through her fingers.

"Nami!" Usopp yelled at the woman on his right. He fired a Pop Green right behind her and a huge green plant appeared that wrapped around her body right as a hail of blaster fire was shot at her. The fire wasn't just shooting at her though, and Usopp didn't have time to fire another of those huge plants in front of himself for protection.

Sanji's eyes went wide as he was charging across the room. _I'm not going to make it!_ In the corner of his eye he could see Luffy a hundred yards to his right, the furthest one into the hangar. On his left the Titans were still stuck at the entrance, firing long-range attacks from behind the giant green monster standing in front of them. Even as a Balrog, Beast Boy couldn't help but wince every time blaster fire slammed into him or he blocked a rocket with his body. His fellow Titans could all use long range attacks unlike him, so this was the best he could do right now. The blond chef saw all this happening, with more enemies pouring in from sprouting entrances all over the room.

"TIME'S UP!" A voice roared making every invader, droid, factory worker, and Felix and General Grievous to flinch and stop fighting. They all looked towards the back wall where the three holes were. "I even gave you a little extra time, but this is just pathetic." The wall with three holes suddenly became just one hole, stretching almost the entire width of the room.

A couple of minutes ago, Nightwing was annoyed that they were taking so long because this man was going to come busting in after he ate his snack that he said would take ten minutes. Now, he was relieved to see the short Saiyan Prince floating up in the air above his head, arms folded with a disapproving look on his face.

Vegeta stared around the room at the lifeless forms all around him. He was pissed that the group only got so far considering there were more powerful enemies in the room on the other side of this one, but now he understood why he could only feel a hundred or so enemies in this room of thousands _. So those big robots in the back have a few weaklings inside of them. Then there are the two on the platform back there._ He looked straight down the middle and saw the pirate in the Straw Hat more than halfway across the room with piles and piles of robot pieces scattered around him. _At least one of them managed to get some work done._

"Vegeta, we need-" Nightwing was cut short as the Prince started speaking without looking down at him.

"I couldn't care less what a weakling like you wants," he wouldn't even acknowledge Nightwing with a glance. "Just stay out of my way."

"Who's that?" Felix asked the robot general next to him.

Grievous turned to the mercenary, "Get Count Dooku!" The leader yelled at the man in orange and gray armor. Felix did not like the scared sound of the robot's voice, but the next thing General Grievous said made the man sprint as fast as he could for the door behind him. "Tell him, a Saiyan is here!"

* * *

 **Fifteen Minutes Ago**

"Count Dooku," a deep robotic voice greeted. General Grievous walked towards the gray haired Sith making loud clanks with every step.

The old man in a black cloak turned to his pupil, "What is it?" He questioned the General he left in charge of watching over the factory. They were standing in a war meeting room with a large table in the center with a holographic image showing all of Awul on top. More than half of the hologram was green, with the letters NEG floating over it. There were a few splotches of red inside the green NEG region, one decently large one in the western part of the region that stretched all the way to shore from the capital that was near a lake a hundred miles inland. The capital of this country was labeled on the map, Sindria, and was shown in deep red with little black dots around its borders. There were black dots all over the map actually, one directly over their current position as well.

Count Dooku looked over the table at the white steel-plated robot who was flanked by four of his bodyguards. Grievous stopped at the table and reached his hand over the hologram that Dooku was examining. He swiped it to the side and tapped his metallic fingers over the table a few times, changing what they were viewing. "We have intruders," Grievous stated as the hologram switched to the image of a hallway right inside one of the hidden entrances to the base.

"They've found us," Dooku exclaimed. He lost his surprised look and scratched his gray beard as he stared at the screen, examining the group of people who just entered the outer room of their base. "I recognize them," he said in an angry tone, "those are the ignorant fools who kept me prisoner in Port Royal."

"You call them fools, yet you were the one who was caught," a cocky voice called down to him from above.

The Sith Lord looked back and up at the chair in the back of the room that looked more like a throne. Dooku restrained himself and tried to keep his voice respectful as he stated, "I call them fools because the one who caught me was Timmy Turner, and he is not there with them." He looked back at the hologram, "It's the pirates whose ship I was on, and those brats led by that annoying kid in the black mask who tried to get me to talk. He was the least threatening person I've met on this planet so far." Dooku glared at the kid and a grin came to his face, "I'll take care of this quickly."

The man behind Dooku was staring down at the hologram showing the intruders. Hearing there were enemies in the base, he considered taking off for a second. Now that he could see who they were up against though, he smirked very wide under his orange and black mask. "Let them come," the leader of the Underworld base stated. Dooku looked back in surprise, but Slade Wilson stood up and walked down towards the table.

"So you've come, Robin." he zoomed the picture in on a short teen holding a bo staff and charging down one of the many corridors in his maze.

"We have another visitor as well," Grievous mentioned, getting the other two to look at the droid general. "He's coming this way now. He took the short route."

"Who is it?" Count Dooku asked.

"Do not worry," Slade said in a not-as-thrilled tone as he was about seeing Nightwing in his base. "This visitor was expected." He looked at the doors behind Grievous and said, "Thank you General. Please return and make sure you take care of those intruders." The droid leader started walking away, but Slade called to him, "And one more thing, if you can. Bring that boy to me alive."

Grievous looked back at the table and at the holographic image of the boy their base leader was talking about. "I'll see what I can do," Grievous replied. _Unfortunately, all I can_ _ **do**_ _is crush his head for you._ The mostly steel general walked out of the room, the only parts of his real body remaining in his mind and heart.

"Who is this visitor you mentioned?" Dooku asked his base commander as Slade walked around the war table. The commander zoomed back out and swiped once to make the hologram just show Awul again. _There's no need for him to know about our little pest problem,_ Slade he was about to look away from the map, he paused at the sight of one of the black dots on the map flickering, and then it disappeared. _Shit, another one destroyed._ He heard the door on the right side of the room open and regained his composure quickly, not wanting to throw off the man in the white coat who walked into the room.

"Vice Admiral Onigumo," the leader of the Underworld base, and one of the head honchos of the entire organization, called over to the side door that the Marine officer walked through. The man had blue shoulder pads on his white coat, a gray suit on underneath, and a helmet on his head with a long red plume sticking out of it and falling behind his coat like hair. Slade held his hand out next to him motioning for the man to come over to the table he and Dooku were standing at.

"Slade," the Vice Admiral seethed in not-so-pleasant a tone. Onigumo had to grind his teeth after speaking as talking to this criminal like an ally left a bad taste in his mouth. "I have orders from Fleet Admiral Akainu."

"Sakazuki has no command over me," Slade started in a cocky voice. The disrespect was clear: calling the Marine's Gensei by his real name. It made Onigumo have to restrain his arms, all eight of them. He kept the six arms under his white cloak, but his eyes turned black and he snarled, his teeth sharpening. Slade grinned under his mask at the reaction he got from the Marine.

"Relay your message anyway," Slade Wilson told the man. "I will decide whether or not Sakazuki's _request_ is worth considering." He emphasized 'request' to show he thought of the Marine leader in a lower rank than himself.

The Marine officer in front of him barely heard Slade over the roaring fury in his own mind. _Working with scum like him. Justice must be absolute! Making compromises, allying with criminals, grrrr. No, I must accept this just like the Schichibukai in our world. In order for absolute justice to reign supreme, we will go to any length._ Onigumo took a deep breath and spoke in a low voice, "The Underworld is to make an assault on Pao Town."

The Underworld leader he was talking to would have laughed, if it weren't for the fact that members from Pao's group were in his base at that very moment. The Vice Admiral continued, "Your previous attempt on the lives of the Saiyans failed. You had all three of them, defenseless, unprepared, and you messed it up. Now they are becoming a very big problem, not just for us, but for your rapidly diminishing forces as well."

The man in the black and orange mask didn't flinch, but under his mask he frowned. _How did they get that information? This is bad, they know we are weakening._ "Diminishing?" Slade asked, making his voice sound as confident as possible. "In this base alone, I have over a hundred thousand droids who will never question an order. Thousands more are created every day and sent all around Awul." The leader of the base decided in that moment that revealing this information was better than allowing the NEG to believe them weak as it might result in them breaking their thin alliance.

Count Dooku understood what Slade was doing and he reached forward towards the hologram of the map of Awul. He spun the blue image with his hand and switched it with a few taps to a screen that showed the room just outside of theirs.

Onigumo looked down at the hologram and saw at least ten thousand droids, standing in formation in rows of hundreds across the entire room that was being displayed. He didn't say a word, but the sight of the army made him feel nervous. _This army alone would be too much for the Marines, without Akainu that is. Still, I must report this..._

 _ **Crash!**_

All three of the men standing at the table spun around. They stared at the back wall opposite the large double doors that General Grievous exited a few minutes earlier. If they had kept looking down at the hologram showing the room for another ten seconds, they would have noticed three holes being blasted in the room on the display. However, the three of them were distracted by a much closer hole in the wall right behind the chair Slade was sitting on before.

The dust settled from the crash, revealing a silhouette in the hole. Slade, Dooku, and Onigumo all feared the same monsters they were just discussing. The idea of a Saiyan busting into the room out of nowhere filled their minds, but when Slade saw who the man in the hole was, he started laughing. "To think," he started with a small chuckle, "I was actually nervous for a second there."

"Who is that?" Onigumo asked, annoyed at Slade for allowing someone uninvited to get into their secure meeting. "One of your comrades?"

Slade Wilson stated in a cold voice, "He used to be."

The man who busted into the room stepped forward, coming into their full view. His white skin was accentuated by the red plating that made up a majority of his cybernetic body. The white haired figure had hate in his narrowed eyes, "That's right," Brother Blood said with a snarl. "Until you handed me over like a present to that bastard Ansem. You betrayed me!"

Slade looked straight at the man through his mask. The Underworld leader stayed silent for a few seconds for something else, and then said, "So?"

Brother Blood roared. He lifted up his arms and red lights glowed at the ends of his hands. "I will kill you!" Blood yelled, his eyes glowing red as the lights on his hands grew larger.

"I suggest the two of you stand back," Slade said calmly. He stepped forward so he was in front of both Count Dooku and Vice Admiral Onigumo.

The leader of the base didn't lift his arms, he kept them at his side. The fact he wasn't taking this seriously made Blood pissed even more. Slade was taunting him, humiliating him still. "Take this!" He yelled, slamming his hands together so the already two large balls of red energy combined and grew much larger. Slade's eyes widened for a second, realizing Ansem's actions must have made Blood a stronger fighter. He only had a second to be surprised though, as the dark red energy shot out of Brother Blood's hands in a large red beam.

Slade lifted up his arms. The two men watching noticed something in the split second before the beam collided with Slade's hands. Slade was wearing gray and black armor which was his usual attire, but suddenly there were red lines going up his legs, swirling around his body, along his arms. At the center of his mask, in the middle of his forehead where orange turned into black, a red letter 'S' appeared in some ancient style of writing.

There was no time for anyone to question what those symbols were though, as when the beam collided with Slade's hands, the entire room shook from the tremor. They were unlucky once again, as at the same time this happened, another large tremor occurred in the room right next door to them that they would normally have felt considering its magnitude. And if they weren't looking at the large red explosion surrounding Slade, they might have noticed on the hologram behind them, a spiky haired warrior flying forward into the room full of the droid army Slade was so proud of.

When the red blast subsided in the war room, Slade was standing exactly where he was a second before. In front of his body was a large flaming wall of fire that had absorbed the entire attack. Brother Blood dropped his jaw at the sight of Slade's powers for the first time. In fact, it had been everyone in the room's first time seeing Slade's powers. The reason for that of course, was that Slade didn't like letting his secrets be known, so this pissed him off very much. He was planning on dodging the beam at first before he realized how large it became that he had to stop it from destroying everything.

"Rise," Slade commanded, lifting up his right and left hand to the sides. If he was going to show off his powers, he wanted Onigumo to know he would not be taken down easily. The Vice Admiral and Sith Lord at his sides looked to either side of the room. They watched along with a scared Brother Blood as red creatures made of fire started rising out of the ground. They had humanoid skeletal bodies on the inside of the flames that were made up of molten rock, with glowing yellow eyes the same color as the flames engulfing them, and sharp teeth that made them look truly like monsters.

Twenty, then forty of these monsters rose out of the floor leaving no holes or even scorch marks to show their entry. They moved as a pack in towards Brother Blood who lifted up his arms and covered them in red light again. Each of his ten fingers glowed individually and he fired out small beams that cut through the beasts, turning them to ash. When one would fall however, two more rose from the ground at its feet. Blood quickly saw the futility of his actions and turned to escape and re-plan his revenge. As he looked back though, ten of Slade's monsters rose out of the ground behind him, blocking his escape and effectively trapping him.

"Damn it!" Blood yelled, lowering his arms. He knew he had lost, "I give up," he looked back at Slade across all of his pausing monsters. "What do you want with me?"

Slade thought about it for a second. _Two people learning this is enough, I'm sure Onigumo will report to Akainu anyway. Better to keep any information from leaking out._ He shrugged, "I want you to die." Dozens of the fire monsters reacted instantly and dove forward towards the white haired man dropping his jaw.

The screams of the man being eaten and burned alive didn't cause either of the other two to flinch. Onigumo couldn't care less about a criminal's life, and Dooku just sighed at the loss of another strong enemy of the Saiyans. Letting him live could have possibly helped them in the future.

"Now then," Slade began, wanting to get back to the discussion on the Saiyans.

The large double doors to the room opposite of the hole in the wall flew open. Slade still had his monsters out, feasting on Brother Blood's now silent form, so his body was still lined with red light. He growled at the sight of Felix running in and seeing him this way, "What is it? I thought I said not to disturb us."

Felix stared at the base leader for a second, taking in the man's body, the army of molten warriors behind him, the huge hole in the back wall. Then he stated with a small chuckle, "Well you see, we've got a complication with that infestation Grievous reported to you earlier."

Dooku looked down at that moment at the hologram on the table between them and the armored mercenary who just barged into the room. Sweat poured down his face and he stumbled backwards.

Felix laughed at Dooku's reaction and then told the other two men who were still looking his way, "Looks like they did bring a Saiyan. Who knew?!" He still sounded way too confident to be saying such a thing, so Slade and Onigumo considered he was joking or lying, but Felix had a much better reason for speaking in such a carefree tone. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but... I work for Luthor. He's the one who pays me. I'll go inform him of your deaths," before anyone in the room could say a word, Felix dropped a glowing orange cube from his hand.

The box hit the floor at the mercenary's feet and exploded in a large orange sphere of energy around him. It only stayed that way for a second, before disappearing and leaving no trace of the man who was inside it. Slade and Onigumo stared at the spot the man just vanished from, and then it hit them that Felix wasn't lying.

The ground shook and Onigumo snapped his head to Slade, "Find me a way out right now. The Saiyan can not see me here!"

Slade wanted to tell him off for ordering him around, but he agreed. "Over there," he pointed at a wall in the back left of the room. "There's a panel if you run your hand along the wall, press the button and get inside. There's an energy blocker installed with a radius that covers the small room in there, stay hidden."

The Vice Admiral sprinted towards the back corner Slade pointed at. Meanwhile, Slade turned to Dooku and yelled at him, "Take on those other pests. If it is just myself, I can take on that Saiyan."

The Sith stared at Slade for a second, wondering if the man was just acting brave. He didn't think that was it though, Slade seemed to have some kind of trick up his sleeve and Dooku had never seen him go all out before, so he trusted the leader's decision and ran through the doorway that Felix opened up for them.

Dooku reached up and hit a button on a plate under his black cloak. There was a button on it that instantly masked his ki as he was running. _After I take care of the pests, I'm leaving this base. Blackbeard would like to hear this information. If you beat the Saiyan, perhaps I will return, Wilson._

* * *

In the huge factory, thousands of red blasters fired up in the air at a single point. The explosion that resulted shook the base so intensely that chunks of the ceiling broke off and fell down on top of sections of the droids' army. The man inside the blasts was annoyed his black muscle shirt was getting ripped a little even while he covered his whole body in a thin veil of ki. _The weaklings' ki's are far too small to protect them from this sort of attack. These blasts would go right through them._

The Prince of the Saiyans looked back through the explosions, _Well, not all of them._ He saw the flying girl's eyes glow green in fury as she got hit by two beams, but pushed forward through them and punched the droids with her super strength, knocking them backwards down the line where they demolished dozens of their comrades. Then, the two green glowing eyes started shooting out green lazers that cut through five or six droids each. Vegeta frowned, not very impressed at the beams' capacity.

He was drawing most of the room's fire, but he did manage to witness that young green kid get hit by a hail of blaster fire from several enemies. He roared and transformed into a hundred foot tall dinosaur with razor sharp teeth. The green Tyrannosaurus Rex roared up in the air then bent down and chomped on the platoon of droids that were attacking him.

After Beast Boy demolished them, he turned back into his human form and spat a few times. "Gross man," the teen exclaimed as he wiped some loose bolts from his tongue. Two red blasts flew past his left side and he jumped in surprise, then turned into a large hairy beast that looked menacing. The Beast charged across the floor where it started attacking the robots that just shot at it. Vegeta shook his head at the boy, _Letting his guard down, immature._ He looked over at the other three in the back who were moving up slower with the girl in the blue cloak making black forcefields to block off the red blasts from hitting her other two comrades. _You brats are all far too weak to be here._

The Prince looked to either side of the room where the pirates were moving up much faster. The girl with short orange hair was sitting in the back with a green plant that was oozing green light over her injured shoulder. There was a man right in front of her who wasn't moving up at all, but Vegeta didn't criticize him as he kept seeing the man fire a slingshot that hit its targets all the way across the enormous room. The line of largest robots that all had people inside them didn't know what was happening as crazy-looking plants kept appearing on their Mantis heavy artillery. Vines seeped into the cracks in their weapons and armor systems and rendered them useless. Their machines were powerful, but they weren't quick enough to dodge the sniper who had amazing range.

Then there was the rubber guy, bouncing around the room faster than any of the others besides Vegeta and maybe the blond pirate could see. He was punching and kicking the Commando droids in the second to last row that all seemed to have much better abilities than the rest of the droids they were fighting. These managed to dodge some of Luffy's attacks and their aim was much better, getting shots close to the pirate captain who had to be careful around them. Still, not one had landed a hit on him yet and he was all the way on the other side of the room.

Vegeta glanced to his right but there was no mistaking that the blond man, the large metal cyborg pirate, and the woman with long black hair would be able to make it through now with him taking on most of the attacks. _The pirates are good. Weak, but effective._ He lowered down out of the air below the huge red explosion he was still constantly being engulfed in.

The battle droids all firing at him stepped backwards in fear as he dropped down out of the explosion, right into the middle of their ranks. The one he landed directly in front of pulled its arms back in front of his face, "No wait-" it shattered. Vegeta didn't even look like he moved, which was because he didn't. He sent out a kiai, a small invisible blast of his pure energy, without even a flick of his fingers. It blew the droid in front of him to pieces and every droid behind it all the way to the back line where Luffy was fighting some Commando droids.

The black and brown droids around Luffy flew backwards. Most were destroyed as they slammed into hard broken Mantises, the wall, or even soft landings on plants that then decided to eat them. Luffy looked back across the room at Vegeta, "Hey, those were mine!" The pirate yelled.

Vegeta was about to criticize the young man for dropping his guard, but Luffy reached behind him without looking and grabbed the Commando that leapt back towards him by the face. He clenched his open palm into a fist, crushing the droid's head and making Vegeta smirk. "Those were small fry," the Prince yelled over to him. He knew the pirate could handle them easily which is why he didn't consider it stealing his prey in the first place. "Take those two," he nodded his head behind Luffy to where two men were standing on the edge of the platform looking down at him.

One of the men was a large white robot that lifted up its two arms to reveal two more arms snapping out of its body. All four of its hands were holding small silver hilts, and they turned on together showing an arsenal of blue and green lightsabers. The man with gray hair next to him lifted up a weapon in his left hand and a red beam came out of his own hilt.

Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of the gray haired guy. "Hey!" he yelled at him. "You're the guy who cut Franky's arm off!" He sounded pissed and started charging at the Sith they captured trying to sneak into their Anti-NEG meeting. "Blackbeard sent you right? Where is he?!"

Sanji looked across the room with the two others at his side. They were only three quarters of the way through their part of the droid army, but they could clearly see the man Luffy was shouting at. Franky was angry and shouted at Luffy to let him get a piece of him too, but both Sanji and Robin feared the same thing. Nico Robin frowned, _Last time, Timmy Turner incapacitated him quickly. We don't know his true strength._

The chef decided to go for it _. But I won't leave Robin-channn and the idiot robot to take on this whole remaining army._ Sanji acted, his energy rising enough to make the man in the middle of the room look his way. Both Nico Robin and Franky watched too as Sanji started hopping from one leg to the other extremely fast, and faster every second. Normally he had to keep one foot on the ground to heat up his other, but as they were watching, both of Black Leg Sanji's legs burst into flames.

Sanji's entire body suddenly became surrounded in fire, his legs burning hottest, being surrounded in a thin veil of bright red while the rest of him was just on fire. He flew forward faster than Robin or Franky could see, but they were able to follow his path as droids flew up in the air rows at a time. The twenty rows of droids in front of them that each had at least thirty left in them were thrown up in the air in a matter of ten seconds.

Vegeta managed to see the blond haired man as he shot up and down every line of battle droids and supers in front of his comrades. There was a hole opening on the right wall where some of the rolling droids started coming out, but after only the first one was out, Sanji was there, kicking the first roller so hard into the top of the opening that the tunnel the Droidekas were coming through collapsed on top of them. The Prince was surprised that Straw Hat's subordinate had this much strength, but then he saw why Sanji had decided to step it up a notch.

Across the factory, Luffy was lifted off his feet and pulled towards the gray haired man. The pirate was surprised for a second, but he threw his arm down on the ground and stuck himself in place. He was still pulled towards Dooku, but slower now as his stretching arm was slowing him down. What Vegeta saw Sanji looking at though, was the other figure charging at Luffy and bringing down four lightsabers towards his stretched out arm. Luffy was going to let go of the floor, but that would mean flying straight into Dooku's outstretched lightsaber. The pirate knew he didn't have to let go though, and smirked at General Grievous who went wide-eyed for about a millisecond before a foot slammed into his chest and sent him flying backwards. Vegeta felt some respect for these pirates that went beyond their fighting prowess, _They have complete faith in each other._

The pirate captain laughed, "Shishishi." He noticed the pull on him weakened too as the Count became distracted by General Grievous's suddenly getting tossed across the factory. Luffy took that to his advantage and kicked his right foot out, extending it into Dooku's face and making the man drop his Force Pull, getting thrown back into the opposite side of the room as Grievous was tossed.

"Be more careful idiot," Sanji scolded his Captain he landed back to back with.

"Shishishi, I knew you would come," Luffy said, fully trusting in his nakama.

"They aren't finished yet," a voice said behind the two. Luffy and Sanji turned their heads to look back and up a little to where Vegeta was floating forward. Underneath him was a huge opening in the army where ten rows wide of droids were flattened to the floor as a bunch of sparking pieces. Vegeta looked down at the two pirates, "I'll finish off the big shot in there." He lifted his head towards the open double metal doors where he could feel the largest power in the base.

Sanji pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, lighting it up. He took a puff and looked back at his pouting Captain. "Accept it, we took longer than it took him to eat his snack."

Luffy frowned, but he did feel Dooku's presence still conscious with his Observational Haki. "Alright," he muttered childishly, "but if you don't beat him I'm next!" He looked at Sanji with a grin, "Ha, I've got next."

Sanji sweatdropped, _Yeah, I don't think Vegeta's going to lose._

The man with spiky hair floating past them actually chuckled. _Only thinking of one on one fights. This kid would make a good Saiyan._ The Prince of the Saiyans floated to the top level and continued to hover his way right through the double doors.

"So, you're my opponent?" Vegeta asked the man sitting on the edge of a table with his legs crossed facing the doorway. He was impressed the masked man didn't run, not very impressed, but at least the guy wasn't a coward. He could feel the ki of the man in black and silver armor, with a half orange mask, and Vegeta chuckled darkly, "I felt your power two minutes ago, and it was much larger than right now." He became deadly serious, "I'll give you one minute to power up, or you will not get the chance."

Slade stood up from the edge of the table. He clenched his fists and was about to yell out, when someone shouted, "Wait!"

The Underworld leader looked past Vegeta, but the Prince didn't look behind him. He only scowled and ground his teeth together in annoyance.

"Slade!" Nightwing yelled. Starfire released her leader/boyfriend's armpits, and Nightwing dropped down from where Starfire flew into the room. Behind them, a green creature that looked like a gorilla on steroids, jumped up to the top level and charged forward. Beast Boy had the purple haired girl in a blue cloak and the black skinned cyborg standing on his broad shoulders. They looked like they had been through Hell just to make it here.

The man wearing an orange and black mask smirked, "My dear Robin." He said, talking to Nightwing who scowled but didn't bother telling Slade that he changed his name. "How good to see you," he noticed in the side of his vision that Vegeta was still staring straight at him, which made him incredibly nervous but he tried to hide it as he looked at the Teen Titans. "I would love to catch up, but," his forehead glowed red for a second with Trigon's symbol appearing in the center of his mask.

"No way," Cyborg whispered as he watched red lines start covering Slade's entire body. He wasn't going to hold back this time like he did with Brother Blood though, and the lines multiplied, covering more and more of his body. Five red lines shot up his mask, and it cracked, pieces of it falling to the floor below.

Even Vegeta was slightly amused by the sight under the mask, while most of the Titans besides Nightwing were horrified and confused. "Wait, what?!" Beast Boy shouted. The man's face had a vertical scar over the right side where there looked to be no eyeball inside the socket, another scar above his nose, and his left eye glowed red. However, the shocking part was that he had no skin, blood, or muscle tissue, only bones. His lips were gone, revealing his snarling teeth beneath, the skeletal figure glaring at them as lines of red ran up his bone structure.

"What happened to him?" Raven asked nervously. She saw her father's symbol on his forehead and it scared her, reminding her of the last time they saw Slade like this. Her suspicions were confirmed as all around the room molten flaming soldiers started rising out of the floor.

"These guys again?" Cyborg shouted, getting his cannon-arm ready.

"We've gotten stronger too Slade," Nightwing yelled at the man. He twirled around his bo-staff and the other Titans got in ready stances. _I've trained years for this Slade. All of my training has been for this moment. Get ready. You're going down for good this time!_

The man looking at them snarled again as his body covered in red flames. "Then show me Robin. Show me what you can do."

Nightwing pointed his staff forward, "Titans-"

Before Dick Grayson could shout, 'GO!' a man suddenly appeared on Slade's left side. Vegeta was frowning, "This is your maximum?" Slade started turning his head, but Vegeta continued in a disappointed tone, "You couldn't even follow my movements in my base form. Is this the best the Underworld has to offer me?" he stuck his right arm forward right as Slade finished turning his direction, his glowing red eye widening as all the flaming soldiers around the room lunged in towards Vegeta.

The Prince opened up his right hand and fired a yellow beam of energy directly into Slade's face. The beam started off small but expanded like a cone with the tip in the middle of Vegeta's hand. The yellow cone of light pushed through Slade and incinerated his body as he screamed inside the attack. Every one of the yellow and red forms around the room dropped to the floor, vanishing as the one commanding them was destroyed completely.

Vegeta finished his attack and closed back up his palm, allowing the yellow beam to fade even though it had already destroyed one of the walls of the room they were in along with half a mile in the direction he was aiming.

Beast Boy's mouth was dropped, unable to form any words. He managed to speak up first out of his fellow Titans though, "Uhhh, what?"

"He's, gone," Raven said slowly, barely believing it herself. She couldn't feel his presence anywhere though.

"Is it true?" Starfire asked, looking around her friends to see if her eyes were just deceiving her.

"After all this time," Cyborg whispered, clenching his fists.

Nightwing finally lost the shocked look on his face. He snapped his head to Vegeta with the angriest look any of his fellow Titans had seen on his face before. "How dare you! He was our enemy!" Nightwing was clenching and unclenching his fists over and over again. He was so enraged, he didn't know what to do with all his anger. _So many years. He was mine! I wanted to be the one who-_

Vegeta appeared in front of Nightwing's face, then smacked the teen hard enough that he slammed into the ground and bounced back towards his friends. "Whoa!" Beast Boy yelled at the crazy man who he had no faith at all they would be able to hold back.

The Prince was finished with this bullshit. He glared at the green kid so hard that Beast Boy curled up a little as he backed off. Cyborg and Starfire helped their leader back to his feet and they were all silent as Vegeta walked towards them. "You weaklings have no right to choose your enemies." His voice was laced with disgust as he looked around each of them and stopped on Nightwing. "You trained for this?" He asked skeptically, unable to believe that they were only this powerful as a result of their training. "He would have killed you all. Maybe a few of you would have put up a fight, but it was obvious who the victor would have been."

"That's not for you to decide!" Nightwing yelled at him.

Vegeta glared at Nightwing as he would an enemy and stated, "Talk to me again like that and I'll kill you." Nightwing's lower lip dropped, knowing this Saiyan was different from the others they met recently, but having no idea it was this much of a difference. Vegeta continued, "You weaklings might have been strong for your world, but not for this one. Give up."

He started walking forward, the Titans parting to either side for him to walk through. None of the sweating teenagers said a word, breathing deeply as they tried to make sense of what was happening. Nightwing was about to shout something at the Prince, but the memory of Vegeta's glare reminded itself in his mind, and he had no doubt that Vegeta was telling the truth about killing him. In a softer, more respectful tone, Nightwing stated, "We won't give up."

Vegeta stopped walking. He was disgusted by the so-called 'leader' of this group for being so weak, but the kid had one redeeming quality at least. "Then get stronger," he said, not looking at the teen, but acknowledging him once more. "I won't help you. You're so weak that I don't believe you have a chance." He looked to his left where two of the scared Titans were standing, "Maybe you two would, but it's still slim." Starfire and Beast Boy looked at each other as if asking, 'Who us?'

Nightwing was furious the man looked at his comrades but wouldn't even bother to look at him while talking. Vegeta continued walking forward again and said one last thing, "However you've been training so far, isn't working. Don't show your faces to me again with the intention to fight by my side."

The Prince walked out of the room and to the upper platform of the factory. He looked to his left and saw Nico Robin and Cyborg Franky jogging up the stairs. The pirates nodded respectfully at him and then ran into the next room with Robin talking about getting the map of all the remaining bases that one of the men they dragged out of a broken Mantis told the two of them about. He looked to the right and saw the sniper with the long nose standing triumphantly over the droid General's white plated face. Usopp had Grievous's lightsabers in one hand with his slingshot held over his shoulder with the other. The white robot's body was lying over near a wall with several foot imprints on its body, showing it was actually the blond haired man who defeated it. The chef of the pirate crew could not care less about Usopp pretending to take his credit though. Sanji was currently on the far side of the room holding up the big-breasted, orange haired, pirate woman who was injured in the shoulder and asked him to carry her, something that couldn't have made Sanji happier.

Not one of the pirates was watching the Captain in the middle of the room who was fighting the only remaining enemy. Dooku was looking around at his smoking factory machines that these intruders had destroyed, halting the droid production and transfer to other bases. Luffy was walking towards his enemy who was on the floor, pushing himself backwards with a leg twisted the wrong way. The pirate threw his arm back behind him and it started twisting around and around. "Gum Gum-"

Count Dooku pushed his arms forward and shot out huge bolts of lightning from his hands. He started laughing as his Force Lightning collided with the pirate, but Luffy just smirked inside it. "That won't work," he said confidently, "because I'm rubber." Dooku's eyes widened and Luffy shouted out, "Gum Gum Rifle!" He threw his twisted up arm forward and it slammed straight into Dooku's face.

Vegeta felt the old man's power drop immediately, getting knocked unconscious with his eyes rolling back into his head. Luffy watched the man roll away, then pulled back his arm and gripped his bicep triumphantly. He turned his head to look up at the upper platform and lost his grin, "Aww, you won already?!"

The Saiyan elite lost the frown he had on his face from being annoyed by those Teen Titans. _That pirate didn't even use a fraction of his power, haha._ Just as he didn't turn into a Super Saiyan, he knew the pirate could have used one of his stronger abilities that Vegeta saw in a different base earlier that week that led them to this one. It took them three days, but they figured out where the droids the last base had were coming from after the two women on the pirate's crew managed to decipher the data they acquired.

The pirates around the factory made their way up the final room of the base. They all looked at the one side of the room with a giant hole leading into darkness that they figured correctly Vegeta made when he defeated the boss. The pirates didn't understand why the Teen Titans were huddled in a corner of the room, looking depressed and speaking in hushed voices, considering they were all excited by what they found.

Nami was looking around the holographic map she pulled up on the table like it was a pile of money. "This is it! This is a map of Awul similar to the one I drew myself." She was studying it carefully and wondering if her map had a few mistakes considering what this one looked like. "These black dots, these must be the other bases around the continent."

The other pirates were walking towards her, along with the Titans who were now interested in what was going on. Nami widened the map, figuring out how the hologram worked quickly and making a mental note to get Franky to make one for the Sunny-Go. "These red areas, this is everything not controlled by the NEG."

"Why is the NEG in green?" Usopp asked nervously.

Robin frowned, the black haired woman already having a good idea as to why that was. "Notice something else?" She asked, pointing at a certain spot near the north of the continent. Now that they looked at it, they noticed it was a large area without any black dots, though there was one dot in the very center.

"Where is that?" Raven asked.

"That," Vegeta growled, realizing exactly where that was. "That's," his eyes narrowed, his power rising. He snapped his head to the back left corner of the room and flew over there quickly. The others all looked at him confused, but the man reached forward and grabbed the wall with his hands, clenching it and ripping it down.

Behind the wall was an open area, with a lone figure standing inside it. "I felt your power disappear before," Vegeta growled, "thought Slade killed you like he did the other." The Prince reached inside the dark room and dragged the man inside it out by the throat.

The man in his grip reached up with two arms and tried prying Vegeta's hand off, but his grip was too strong. Vegeta floated back into the war room with the squirming man in his arms that made everyone gasp. "Oi!" Sanji yelled, "What's a Marine doing here?!"

The pirates could see the man was a Marine officer, but Luffy actually recognized who it was. "Look out," Luffy called up to Vegeta, but the Prince was already reaching his other arm up and blocked six swords that came out of nowhere trying to strike him. Luffy remembered seeing that man's power back in the war where his brother died. Every one of Onigumo's swords broke on Vegeta's arm that was much harder than steel. This just made the Prince more pissed off so he threw the Vice Admiral down on the ground.

It seemed like a soft throw for him, but the Marine officer still made a crater upon slamming into the steel floor. Vegeta pointed back at the holo-map, "That's Metropolis isn't it?" He yelled down at the man who was pushing himself back to his feet. Onigumo looked at the map and saw a black dot in the center of the area Metropolis would be on most maps.

 _Shit! Fucking Slade has screwed us all. I need to relay this information to Akainu._ Onigumo stood straight up and glared directly at Vegeta, "I am a third tier member of the New Earth Government. You fools from Pao have allied yourselves with pirates..."

Vegeta appeared inches in front of Onigumo with his arm outstretched. The Vice Admiral didn't notice it for a second, but the arm was straight through his chest. He coughed, blood splattering out of his mouth as the others gasped.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked the Saiyan, trying to keep his voice at a normal level as he didn't want to piss the enraged muscular man off any more than he already was. "He could have given us information about the leaders of the other bases."

"Fuck his information," Vegeta replied, ripping his arm roughly out of the man's chest and allowing him to fall to the floor to bleed out. "The NEG are clearly working with the Underworld. This is all the proof I need."

Vegeta's son appeared in his mind. Not the four year old waiting for his return back in Pao, but his son from the future who the last time he saw him was going back to Metropolis as a member of the NEG. _Trunks!_ His eyes flashed teal and his hair turned golden, spiking straight up even higher above his head. The others stepped back as Vegeta lifted his head up to the sky and yelled, "THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

 **A/N Oh Snap! WAR! Vegeta wrecks Slade in front of the Teen Titans who are at such a low tier of strength that Vegeta cares very little for them. His respect for the Straw Hats is shown a little, as they can fight on their own, but also trust each other completely to get things done. Also, the Straw Hats respect for him is pretty clear, much more so than the _Teen_ Titans who finally pushed Vegeta's buttons too many times. Nightwing got a stern talking to (beating) from the Prince, haha, and what are the Titans going to do now that their long time enemy has been defeated? Wow! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, because I remember having a great time writing it. Dooku and Felix each showed through their words and thoughts that their loyalties were to Blackbeard and Luthor respectively. Seems like the Underworld's got a big trust problem. And the truth between the NEG and Underworld comes to light as it seems like there is an Underworld base, in Metropolis?! Things are getting intense as Underworld bases slim out all over Awul, how long will it be until a confrontation is made between the largest forces on the continent? Sorry, for ranting, but it's getting down to the breaking point! XD Leave a review telling me what you think or comments on the story as a whole! Here's a list for you:**

 **Star Wars: General Grievous, Count Dooku, Jedi, Sith, lightsaber, Battle Droid, Super Battle Droid, Droideka, Commando Droid, Assault Droid**

 **Halo/ Red vs Blue: Felix, Mantis**

 **Teen Titans: Nightwing (Robin/Dick Grayson), Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Slade, Brother Blood, Trigon**

 **One Piece: Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Onigumo, Akainu, Marines, Sunny-Go, Blackbeard**

 **DBZ: Saiyans, Vegeta, Trunks**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Ansem**

 **Magi: Sindria**

 **This chapter did not have that many characters surprisingly, but then again the main enemies were the droid army from Star Wars soo... :p Thanks for reading! 'Till next time!**


	39. Nexus 10-4 Homecoming

**A/N Whoa, kinda forgot to do this the last few chapters, but I kinda need a Disclaimer! It's been a while but I'll put it below. First though... PREVIOUSLY ON NEXUS: Vegeta, the Straw Hats, and the Teen Titans take down an Underworld droid army led by Slade. They find a map of Awul showing them Underworld bases all over Nexus, and learn of a disturbing connection between the Underworld and New Earth Government! Back in Metropolis, Tetsuo has stacked the High Council ever since the disappearances and deaths of the former members... but someone is on their way home.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, movies, books, comics, or other media you may recognize in this story.**

* * *

 **Nexus 10.4**

 **METROPOLIS**

Metropolis, the capital of the continent of Awul. The twenty four year old floating above the lower city stared down at it and smiled. There was a huge purple dome surrounding the massive city that was invisible to most, unseen to the naked eye. Thanks to Vegapunk, it allowed the city to stay invisible to ki detection all over the planet, a useful technique in many ways.

The young man with long light purple hair had it tied back in a ponytail behind him. His large muscles were hidden under his loose-fitting jacket, though with his arms crossed the way they were, it was pretty hard not to notice how broad he was at the shoulders. Trunks slowly lifted his head from the skyscrapers and neighborhoods down below, to the floating islands up above. _It's been a while. Atlantis took longer than I'd hoped for, but King Neptune 1 was right, I owed him._ The man shook his head, trying to get back in the good mood he had since he returned.

When Mirai Trunks returned from Port Royal the day of the attack a month prior, he brought some startling information to Tetsuo. After fully describing the events that transpired in Port Royal, Tetsuo condemned them, though he did make it clear the people in the port were terrorists several times while talking to Trunks. Still, the boy looked nervous when Trunks originally confronted him, and after Trunks told of some of Ansem's deeds, Tetsuo condemned them and said he would reprimand the man when he returned.

Trunks was still a little pissed that Tetsuo had known of the attack, but Akainu happened to be in the same room while he was arguing with the young leader. The Fleet Admiral agreed with Ansem's tactics completely, especially with the pirates involved who he said needed to be taken down. It started a long argument between the three of them, but Tetsuo ended it by taking Trunks' side, and asking his long time friend to return the trident he brought back to Metropolis with him.

They had been allowing Ursula to rule over the oceans, but when Trunks described how much pleasure she took out of attacking the port, they all agreed that the trident belonged in different hands. Tetsuo gave his older friend the mission to bring back the trident, but to make sure that once Neptune 1 received it, he didn't immediately secede from the NEG. Trunks was happy to return the trident he stole in the first place, having regretfully taken it during his battle with King Neptune 1, taking the man's power away instead of killing him. Ever since that time, they kept Atlantis and the Undersea Empire under their control by having one of Ansem's subordinates rule the seas.

When Trunks gave Neptune 1 back his trident though, all three members of the Council of Neptunes agreed to break off from the NEG. They said their forces had gotten stronger and they wouldn't allow the NEG to control them any longer. Trunks was surprised that they had gotten stronger with the laws Ursula was supposed to be enforcing, but he told the Neptunes he couldn't let them do that. There had to be another way to appease them, and it turned out there was. While most monsters on Awul were long since defeated, huge Sea Kings, giant undersea monsters, and other powerful beings had been attacking towns, cities, and even the capital of the Undersea Empire, Atlantis itself. The fact that Ursula had been failing in her duties to protect the sea visibly angered Trunks, though the trio of Neptunes weren't satisfied with just his anger. They demanded that he remain in the ocean until their lands were safe, or they would remove themselves from the NEG, even if it meant war. Trunks told the leaders that not only would he stay and defeat any monsters that attacked the settlements on their large expanse of the ocean floor, but that he would make sure everyone knew what kind of monster Ursula really was, even though he had already killed her which surprised the Atlantian leaders.

For over a month, Trunks stayed inside the ocean, fulfilling his promise to the leaders of the ocean. The lavender haired demi-Saiyan fought sea monster after sea monster, until soon no deadly creature was foolish enough to traverse that section of the ocean inhabited by weaker sea creatures. Fear levels went down, the citizens were happier, and people felt safer traveling between cities and towns again, increasing trade which in turn led to a spike in Undersea economy. The minor cities started implementing the power nullifiers stricter now that they didn't need fighters to stop monsters, and murders and crime in those cities went down dramatically. Two of the three Neptunes were happy with how things were going, although Neptune 1 kept Trunks there longer than he was really needed. Finally, it was Neptune 1's own daughter, a very beautiful mermaid named Ariel, who convinced her father to stop holding his grudge and accept that Trunks had made more than just a simple apology.

Adult Trunks smiled at how he left Atlantis earlier that morning. Not only did King Neptune 1 thank him for all he did, he accepted staying as part of the NEG. He knew the NEG's vaccines were beneficial to his people, as was trade with a peaceful region on the surface. Trunks was led out of Atlantis by the standing army who were the only ones allowed to have weapons in the city now. While he was leaving, people cheered when he passed by and thanked him for all he did for their home. This was why as he looked down at Metropolis, he was in such a good mood.

The muscular man smiled as he thought about meeting up with his younger friend and getting some decent training in for the first time in over a month. He used to do the training all for Tetsuo's benefit, but once the teenager had started controlling his insane power and learned how to fight like a true martial artist, he became such a powerful opponent that Trunks had a hard time beating him nowadays.

With a grin on his face, Trunks flew ahead and soon he reached the transparent purple barrier. Only those who knew what this was and what it was for could see it, and that was mainly because they would be looking for it. The half-Saiyan dropped his power to almost nothing and flew through the outside easily, then stopped as soon as he entered. "What's going on here?" He muttered to himself, a pit forming in the bottom of his stomach.

 _Something's wrong, something is very wrong here._ Trunks looked around in every direction, but his mind wasn't fooling him. He flew back a few feet until he was out of the barrier, and suddenly he could feel for hundreds and thousands of miles in every direction. The Saiyan searched around, checking everywhere with his ki sense, but it would be hard to miss what he was looking for. _He's not out here. I didn't think so. I never felt him leave_. The man flew back inside and darted his eyes around, focusing at the largest island above him at the end.

Trunks's eyes narrowed, the lavender haired man frowning at the rocky bottom of the large island. _As soon as I enter Metropolis, I can usually feel everyone inside, although I lose my power to read ki's of people outside. So..._ he thought and looked around once more. _Where is Superman?_

* * *

"Hey A.J.! We should go get some ice cream. It's Friday so I got my allowance this morning," the short kid in a green jacket said. He was walking out of the front doors of the school building with his best friend at his side.

The twelve year old with black skin who was completely bald turned towards his friend. He wore a blue sweater vest over his white shirt unlike his friend's black undershirt. A.J. smiled and said, "You're right Chester. I should get some now before my internship with the Metropolis Science Division starts. I am going to need the sugar to keep me going for a while, especially after I spent all of last night working on the new invention Dexter and I are preparing for the science fair." A.J. told his best friend.

The boy with blond hair and braces smiled at A.J.'s response then turned back to the doors, "You wanna come Zushi?"

The two boys turned around to the kid who walked out the doors of the school a few feet behind them. The twelve year old with short brown hair lifted his eyebrows at the two boys in front of him his own age. "Umm, s-sure. A-Are you sure I can come?" he asked the two of them.

"Sure why not?" A.J. responded to the kid in their sixth grade class.

"Yeah come along man, it'll be great! Ben & Jerry's has the best flavors!" Chester was practically drooling at the mouth as he shouted this.

"Ben & Jerry's?" A.J. asked skeptically. "I thought we were going to Dairy Queen, which clearly has the best assortment of flavors AND toppings." The smartest boy in the class folded his arms as Chester started arguing with him.

The boy behind them smiled at the two kids who he thought might be his friends, but hadn't talked to him that much the year before. The first year of school was rough, once a system was finally set up inside the city. Especially with new students entering classes all the time, things were pretty hectic. Zushi was just glad he was making friends now, so glad he didn't even care about the metal collar around his neck. He felt his skin itch a little up there and reached up to scratch, but A.J. turned around at that exact moment.

"Stop!" A.J. yelled at the boy, who froze thinking he did something to upset his new friends. The black boy in a sweater vest sighed and relaxed as Zushi stopped before grabbing the collar with his hand. "I can't wait to finish up the project me and Dexter are working on. The Metropolis Science Division spends their time on very important inventions, but the one we're working on should remove all sensation of irritability from the neck region for people of a high power level."

Zushi suddenly realized why the boy stopped him and started sweating as he thought about the shock he would have gotten upon itching the collar. It was a subconscious movement on its own, but now that he thought about it it was a pretty stupid mistake. A.J. continued, "The amount of accidental shocks given off each week is much too high, and despite many complaints, I think our invention may be the first that can completely remove any urge to itch your skin in the area you apply it to."

"That's awesome!" Chester exclaimed. "I want some! I've got this mosquito bite on my butt that-"

"It's not finished yet," A.J. scolded his friend. "Besides, I only plan on giving it out for free to those with power nullifiers. You'll have to pay the ridiculously high sum of money I will be charging." The black boy smirked at his friend who groaned and begged him for a free sample. "You're free to try some of the unfinished product, but it does have the side effect of turning the area you apply it to purple for several weeks, as well as causing warts to appear on your face."

Both middle schoolers next to A.J. went wide-eyed and couldn't imagine walking through school looking like that. Chester's stomach growled as they were looking sheepish, and he remembered what they were talking about before in the first place. "Ben & Jerry's!"

As the two boys argued about where they should get ice cream, and their friend watched quietly amused behind them, another group of students were walking down the sidewalk. They came from the school next door, and unlike schools in their own world, all the schools got out around the same time inside Metropolis.

A tall teenager with spiky orange hair was walking past the front of the middle school where other kids were pouring out the doors along with some of the teachers. There were a couple of other teens walking with him, all talking to each other about class, their fellow students, and other menial things. He on the other hand, felt a weird sensation in his stomach.

Ichigo Kurosaki looked to his right where some kids were arguing about what type of ice cream they were going to get, then turned to his left and looked across the street he and his friends were walking along. His eyes widened at the sight of the figure leaning with his back against the wall of a building facing right towards him. There was an intersection right next to the man, and as Ichigo looked over, he saw the guy nod his head to the right and then get off from where he was leaning on the wall.

The teen watched him start walking away, then turned back to his friends behind him. "I'll see you guys later," he said quickly. He stepped off the sidewalk with barely a glance in either direction, then looked back over his shoulder and called out to the teens looking at him oddly, "I have something I need to do real quick. Stay in pairs, don't walk around alone!"

His fellow classmates sighed at his overbearing attitude. Tatsuki frowned and looked to her side at the girl with long bright orange hair who was staring off as Ichigo ran away. "Come on Inoue, let's go get some food."

"Ichigo has been acting strange lately hasn't he?" the girl questioned as she followed her friend who had shorter hair than her. Tatsuki's short dark purple hair contrasted with her friend's as the two of them walked off. "He seems... nervous," Inoue added, still confused.

"That guy? Nervous? Give me a break," Tatsuki Arisawa chuckled. The girl continued as she looked over to where Ichigo disappeared around an intersection, "He's the same lazy bum as always."

The two boys back behind the girls walking away still stood where they were when Ichigo left. Chad and Ishida each looked at each other, frowns on their faces as they resisted the urge to scratch their necks.

Ichigo ran from his friends across the street, down the next street that intersected with it, until he caught up with the man wearing a gray jacket with the letters NEG stitched onto the left shoulder. The guy with his long lavender hair tied back in a ponytail turned his head to his left and smiled at the boy behind him, "Sup Ichigo?"

"Trunks!" Ichigo exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Where have you been?"

"You know, around," Trunks said with a laugh, still walking down the street. "I spent the last month under the sea. There's an entire civilization down there. You should come visit Atlantis one of these days."

"Atlantis?" Ichigo repeated, sweatdropping as he thought about the mystical city which turned out to be real on this planet. The orange haired seventeen year old shook his head rapidly, "But, you still know about everything going on here, right?"

Trunks stopped walking, then fully turned to face the teen walking behind him who came to a stop as well. On the older man's right and Ichigo's left was a wide street, much busier than the one they just got off of. The street they were just on was next to the schools so vehicles had to avoid it around the time school ended, or if they were coming to pick up their kids, they had to drive real slow. On this road, hovercars sped by, adults walked on the sidewalks looking like they were heading home from work or going out to get some food. Men with briefcases, parents pushing strollers, altogether it was a very busy street, but all the noise seemed to fade away as Trunks Briefs stared at the teen in front of him.

"What is 'everything going on?'" Trunks asked the teen. The twenty four year old man narrowed his light blue eyes as he stared at one of the closest friends he had on this planet.

Ichigo stared at Trunks' searching expression, and he saw the man really didn't know. _Guess he must have just gotten back._ The teen sighed, before getting a serious expression on his face, "Superman, is dead."

Those three words made all the other background sounds around Trunks to go absolutely silent. The man's eyes widened farther and farther the longer he stared at the boy he was looking at who didn't look to be lying. _That's why I couldn't feel his energy. I thought, maybe, I don't know..._ The idea that Superman was gone occurred to him when he didn't feel the Kryptonian's energy before, but he decided not to jump to ridiculous conclusions. The Man of Steel, dead? It sounded impossible when he thought about it in his head, but now he couldn't convince himself he was wrong. "How?" Trunks asked, still staring the teen in the eyes.

"The," Ichigo paused, unsure of what to say, then continued slowly, "Jedi, killed him." Trunks tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face. "I know, unbelievable right?" Ichigo muttered, still trying to wrap his head around it himself.

"You're right," Trunks said, his voice low. "I don't believe it." He slowly lifted up his head to stare at the underside of the giant island above. "I don't sense Windu or the other Jedi's powers."

"They're gone too," Ichigo responded. "They took each other out from what Tetsuo announced a few weeks back. Apparently Windu got the final blow in," Ichigo muttered quietly, seeing Trunks wasn't even really listening to him anymore. "What are you planning on doing?" the spiky haired teen asked the man before him.

Trunks snapped his head back down from the city and Ichigo took a step back. The man with lavender hair looked pissed, "I'm going to find out the truth." His body erupted with white light and he shot up in the air. Ichigo stared up at the white blur as it shot away, the only calm person on the street as everyone around him screamed and freaked out at the sight.

* * *

"Tetsuo!" Trunks yelled as he flew down from the open roof of the council tower. The man lost his white aura and floated in front of the top chair where Tetsuo sat, the only person in the room.

The boy lost his bored frown and smiled seeing Trunks in front of him, having been annoyed that the man went to see the third founder of the NEG first instead of coming straight to him. Trunks' meeting with Ichigo didn't last long though, so Tetsuo wasn't too annoyed, though he did lose his smile as he saw Trunks' facial expression. "What?" the teen in a red cape questioned as he saw Trunks' glare.

"Superman? The Jedi?" Trunks stated, waiting for an explanation.

Tetsuo looked surprised, then cracked a small smile, "Oh, you didn't hear about it? That's right, you were in Atlantis when it happened. How was that by the way?"

"Don't dodge the question," Trunks retorted in annoyance, frowning at the kid who lifted up his shoulders in a shrug.

"What question?" Tetsuo asked, his joking tone not appreciated by the man in front of him.

Trunks frowned deeper, looking angrily at his friend, "What happened to them?"

"Well," Tetsuo started. The boy dismissed everyone from the council tower as soon as Trunks entered the city, but long, long before that he'd come up with what he was going to tell his older friend when Trunks finally returned to Metropolis. "Windu returned from Pao with his Jedi brothers, and they confronted me about Port Royal, but they weren't satisfied with my response. The lot of them pulled out their lightsabers, and decided to try and take over the Government."

Trunks stared at the boy sitting on the tallest seat in the tower, judging whether his young friend was lying to him. Tetsuo looked to be telling the truth though, as far as he could tell. "So then why is Superman dead? You and I both know he could handle the whole Jedi Order easily."

"That _is_ what I thought," Tetsuo said, leaning forward to try and emphasize how sure he was about it at the time. "That is why he said he could handle them alone. He didn't want me taking care of it, so I sat back and watched. You and I both know his way of doing things though. He always went easy on easy prey, and he never hurt, anyone! Windu sees his comrades falling one by one, and- well, I guess he got a lucky shot in." Trunks shook his head in disbelief, the idea that they were all gone still sinking in. "By the time I realized he was behind Kent, he'd already swung his purple lightsaber into Supes' neck. I knew his skin was harder than steel, but lightsabers could cut through steel, and they cut through enough..." the boy trailed off. He adopted an angry expression on his face, "I took the rest of them down, _my way._ " Tetsuo growled angrily. "There wasn't enough left of them to show the citizens. I didn't want to show them Supes either, without his head..." Tetsuo stopped talking for a second, as he thought back to watching Luthor toss Superman's head up in the air, watching Cooler blast it to smithereens.

Instead of the joy he felt at the time, right now Tetsuo felt, dissatisfied by what had happened back then. Trunks could see the far off look in the teen's eyes and he tried to absorb all this information himself. After a few seconds the older man looked back at the kid in the red cape, "Ichigo said you announced that Superman and the Jedi took each other out."

Tetsuo looked his friend in the eyes and stated, "He lost his life trying to stop them. It only felt right giving him the credit, feel like his sacrifice wasn't for nothing."

"You know he's not the kind of guy who cares- cared," Trunks corrected himself into the past tense. "He never cared about the credit. That was always your thing." The fact that the kid would give up that credit meant at least a little to Trunks though, making him stop frowning as much and soften his harsh glare. "The Jedi killed Superman... What a world," Trunks whispered, thinking of the endless possibilities of things that could happen.

"What a world indeed," Tetsuo agreed, leaning back in his chair. _The Jedi did kill Superman... in a sense. If Obi-Wan didn't rush off to go get him he wouldn't have been in the tower. Though that's not entirely true, we were going to take him down anyway. If Luthor didn't show up when he did... I should really thank him for that. Fighting Superman would have been a real pain, though I would have won of course._ The teen sitting on his chair grinned, lifting up his head and looking back at Trunks who had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, besides Supes and Mace, Ansem and Giovanni never returned to the city."

Trunks looked back up at the kid with surprised eyes, "What?" The man asked the leader of the Government.

"I think those terrorists took them out. Akainu sent ships to Port Royal, and they found the whole town cleaned out. Everyone left the port when we figured out where they were." Tetsuo scratched the side of his head, "I sent Mustang to check out Ansem's fortress outside the city, but he searched the whole area with his State Alchemists and that small group calling themselves Holy Knights. They didn't find anything in the area Castle Oblivion should have been, just scorch marks and craters in a few mile stretch between the coast and where the castle used to be."

"What about Giovanni?" Trunks asked, surprised at the man who had those super powerful Pokemon under his command.

Tetsuo shrugged, "He disappeared same time as Ansem. My only guess is that Ansem asked for his help when he got pushed back by you and those terrorists the first time. They both probably got killed, though I wonder how that group managed to take them out." The teen lifted his eyebrows as he saw Trunks' eyes go wide and the older man look away a little.

Following the battle in Port Royal he had returned to Metropolis where he had his argument with Akainu and Tetsuo. Afterwards he got his things ready and then left for Atlantis that evening. _After the battle- the others! Father said he was going to take on Underworld bases. But Goku, or Gohan must have helped that group chase after Ansem. Grr,_ the man clenched his fists angrily as he learned more and more of his comrades in the Government were gone. He was already pretty mad at Ansem, but he figured he could talk to the man about his tactics in taking the port, but now he would be unable to. Thinking about Giovanni, he frowned deeper as the man had been the one who gave him a lesson on catching Pokemon, and he had made three new friends with Giovanni's help. One of them he captured during his time over the last month, and he was actually looking forward to challenging the powerful Pokemon trainer in a duel upon his return. That option was gone now.

Tetsuo saw the guilty look on his friend's face and the teen became flustered. The boy with black spiky hair grinned, "So a lot of new people have moved up in the council, and I found some new allies to join us too. One of them is Amaimon's older brother!" Trunks lifted up his head and nodded, getting a little distracted from his more depressed thoughts. The leader of the NEG continued in a challenging tone, "But I can tell you all that later, right now-" his power spiked and Trunks looked surprised for a second, before the corners of his lips curved up for the first time since he entered the tower. This was one thing he'd been looking forward to for a long time since he'd been gone, and the competitive Saiyan side of him couldn't resist as he felt Tetsuo's monstrous power emerge before him.

"Let's spar!" Tetsuo shouted, lifting off his seat with a flaring white energy.

"Usual place?" Trunks asked, his hair turning gold and a golden aura surrounding his body.

"Meet you there," Tetsuo said with a smirk. The kid shot out the roof of the building faster than Trunks could reply and the older man laughed, before flying out the building himself. Tetsuo looked back while he flew out of the city, dropping his power for a split second as he reached the outside dome like always, a subconscious routine for him at this point. He smirked back behind him as he saw Trunks pushing forward, while grinning up towards him.

No matter what else was going on with the world, the two of them were smiling. They reached their training area, and a few seconds later the sky was full of shockwaves and explosions. Trunks got a fist to the face at one point without lifting his guard and he was shot back through the sky, before steadying himself in the air. He looked across the forty foot distance between him and Tetsuo. The man wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his lip and his teal eyes glistened with the thrill of the fight. Looking back towards him was the younger, seventeen year old boy, clenching his fists at his side excitedly with a wide smile on his face. The two of them faced each other, not as two members of the same Government, but as teacher and pupil, as rivals, and as friends.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If anyone was wondering where Future Trunks had been since Timmy wished him to Port Royal, now you know! After they defeated Ursula, Trunks thought about how powerful the trident was, and he felt guilty leaving it in Ursula's hands for so long. Upon his return to Metropolis though, he learns the hard truth of what has happened since he left. Compared to the rest of the world, life in Metropolis seems kind of normal, but the dark truths hidden under Tetsuo's lies haunt the city. How long will it be until Trunks learns of his best friend's secrets? What will Vegeta do now that he found a Marine in an Underworld base? Find out soon on NEXUS!**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Chester, A.J.**

 **Hunter X Hunter: Zushi**

 **Bleach: Tatsuki, Inoue, Ichigo, Chad, Ishida**

 **DBZ: Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Cooler**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **One Piece: Luffy, Ace, Akainu, Marines, Neptune 3, Sea Kings, Blackbeard**

 **Blue Exorcist: Amaimon, Mephisto**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Roy Mustang, State Alchemists**

 **Seven Deadly Sins: Holy Knights**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Ansem, Ursula, Castle Oblivion, Neptune 1 (From Little Mermaid), Ariel**

 **Spongebob Squarepants: Neptune 2**

 **Pokemon: Giovanni**

 **DC Comics: Superman, Luthor**

 **Star Wars: Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Jedi, lightsaber**

 **Dexter's Lab: Dexter**

 **Haha, I think I got everyone I mentioned, hopefully. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, and 'till next time!**


	40. Nexus 10-5 A World Under Law

**A/N This is the longest chapter in quite a while, hope you enjoy the epic battles and fun backstories for a few of the characters. If anyone has not seen the show One Punch Man, that is where the main bad guy from this is from, just to let you know. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the television shows, anime, video games, comics, movies, or any other media you recognize in this chapter or any previously. All I own is the plot, and this story, which I hope you are enjoying!**

* * *

 **Nexus 10.5**

 **FD+3**

"Alright men!" The creature standing on the top of the giant purple ship rose his right arm. "Below this ship are a hundred life forms detected by our scanners. You were the most feared warriors in our universe! Now go down there and kill them all," the one eyed monster narrowed his veiny white eye, "and if anyone finds a bald man in a white cape, bring him to me."

"Yes Lord Boros!" His army of troops before him shouted. They leapt off the side of the ship and dropped down thousands of feet towards the ground. Many of the creatures used wings to slow their descent, while others grabbed onto those with wings. Only the strongest dropped all the way on their own with just gravity on their side. They descended hundreds of feet towards the people below, many of whom were clenching weapons and wearing armor.

"Haha!" One of the first soldiers on the ground exclaimed as he dropped right on top of a human below him. "This is more like it!" As the creepy red spiky alien shouted in glee, a woman flew forward past him and his eyes widened as his upper body disconnected with his lower half.

"Gareebo!" One of the other aliens yelled over. It looked towards the woman and growled menacingly at her. The green alien had sharp teeth and sets of teeth on both hands. "Have a taste of my acid breath!" The creature yelled before breathing out a cloud of green.

The woman with long white hair holding a sword leapt backwards away from the cloud of gaseous acid. She watched as two others in her group got caught up in it, and their skin started dissolving while they screamed. Winter Schnee flipped back over and over until she was a safe distance away from the creepy plant alien who started charging at her.

Glancing around the field, she saw several people in the large group she helped gather holding their own against these creatures. _We can handle this,_ she thought confidently. _We need to take down that ship as well though._

She jumped to the right as the green guy slammed both his hands forward. The teeth on his hands bit down when he tried getting her, but she was too quick for him. "Get back here!" Commander Groribas growled, snapping his hands towards her again. Winter spun herself in the air with another dodge. She looked around its body for a weak point, when suddenly a hole appeared in the center of its head as it was turning back towards her. The shot didn't make a sound until after the creature was falling backwards.

Winter spun as she landed and looked across the field of battles at the man who killed her opponent. The six foot tall man lowered the long sword in his hand that had a barrel on the center of it. He sniped the creature from a quarter mile away with his God Arc, then spun around and sliced another alien charging at him with sharp claws raised.

Lindow Amamiya growled as he found the creature hard to cut through even with his powerful weapon. The beast did look to be in pain though so he figured he was in part successful.

A few miles above the ground the evil alien overlord at the edge of the ship shook in anger. "I can understand one man having the power to face me. He even managed to kill me, so all of your failures were forgiven." The blue skinned muscular alien cyclops was getting enraged. He pressed a button on his wrist and spoke into it, "Fire all cannons."

The pink blobby alien he ordered this to looked into the screen above his controls. "Our men are still down there, they're putting up a fight-"

"Would you like to be down there with them?" Boros questioned. A second later, he heard the release of all his cannons. He sighed, not noticing his nemesis' energy down below. _I trained harder than I ever have when I died Saitama. Next time we face I will crush you, and it will be glorious. I will feel the rush that none in Hell could give me._

Boros stopped paying attention once he had his ship fire the bombs, but if he was looking down he'd see the people screaming in horror. The monsters they were fighting started yelling for help, which was not good for anyone. Winter Schnee looked up at the bombs dropping all around the battlefield, they were huge. _I'm sorry, Weiss._

A mile below the bottom of the ship, all remaining lives, alien, human, and other, were extinguished. The explosions from seventy five of their mega-powerful ship-destroying rockets were more than enough to scorch the entire landscape below their three mile wide and twenty mile long ship. Even the flying aliens who tried soaring up in the air couldn't escape from the flames and screamed in agony as the explosions engulfed them. The thought of those perishing in the flames beneath him didn't cross Lord Boros' mind once as he spoke into his wrist-communicator again, "Geryuganshoop, search out the next cluster and head that way."

"Yes sir," the blue creature inside replied quickly. He turned off the comms and wiped some sweat off his face with one of his many tentacles. Using the others he steered the ship while also pressing buttons to figure out where their next targets should be. "I can't believe Groribas was defeated by a human. If it were Saitama I could understand, but he should have been the only one capable- oh, there we are."

The blue alien locked onto the location of twenty plus energy signatures with one at a level beyond those they'd come across so far.

On a field a hundred miles to the east, a creature stopped walking all of a sudden. The other beings around it looked up at it in confusion, wondering why it stopped. The green humanoid creature with a long tail and purple arms and legs turned his head to the left. He stared that way for only a second, but then the ship was in the sky above him.

He could barely see it approach. It must have moved at a speed faster than sound, or light, the creature imagined. It was miles away, but it showed up here seconds. _What is this ship?_

"Your majesty," the creature walking on his left side got down to one knee. "Should we dispose of those on this ship?" The being next to him had white curly hair and a thinner tail than his own. She also had cat ears sticking out of her shoulder-length hair. Her eyes were light red, and she used them to glare up in the sky where her leader was also looking.

"No need," the green slender form in front of her replied. "They will come to us," as he said it, the woman next to him saw the dots as they dropped out of holes opening on the bottom of the giant purple ship. The male creature with a wider tail continued as he followed the aliens with his eyes. "I can feel how they feel right now. All hundred of those beings falling towards me have the thirst for blood, for violence, but they also have fear. I imagine that in the last days they've seen things from beyond their world with more power than they were used to competing against."

"We'll kill them all then!" One of the soldiers around the King called out. He looked back to see how his suggestion went over, but it didn't look good as his leader was standing a foot behind him.

The next second the sharp thin tip at the end of the King's tail went through the soldier's head. His tail kept going until the fat part went through as well, causing the soldier ant's head to pop. He pulled it back and wiped the blood from it with the back of his hand, "Do not speak so freely to me."

"What should we do, your Majesty?" One of the other different shaped Chimera Ants asked as they all bent a knee.

Ignoring the pawn, he looked over at the only advisor he actually trusted and nodded at her, "I will take care of them all." He looked up at the descending creatures who were low enough now that he could make out their features, their weak points. As he looked up, out from his back sprung two large red muscly wings. His wingspan was easily longer than his five and a half foot height, but it was the power at which he put into his flap, not the length of his wings, which made him vanish to the army of creatures looking down at him.

"Where'd he go?" A dropping Fluborgiak shouted.

The blue bumpy alien looked to his right at a comrade to see if he saw where the green creature went. When he saw his friend though, he saw him without his head. "What?!" He shouted, a poor choice of last words as his head followed suit a second later.

The leader of the Chimera Ants who was previously down below judged the power it needed to put into each flap perfectly. He would soar faster than the enemy could dodge, and swipe their heads clean off with one flick of his tail.

The next being he swiped his tail through its head, the body reached up all six of its arms. Another head popped out of the chest with a spiked tongue coming out of its mouth to attempt to impale their assailant. Faster than the purple creature's spiked tongue could get the enemy, his foe looked down into his lower eyes before reaching down a hand so fast, that to the two headed alien it looked like it was moving in slow motion, for it knew it was the last sight it would ever see.

The Ant King's hand went through the alien's body, then he turned around and saw three monsters with wings charging straight at him. He lifted up his left hand. His green outer shell on his left arm started bubbling as it shifted to a grayish purple color. A small hole appeared on his palm, light glowing from inside it. He created a small orange ball of energy at the end of his hand, then exponentially it expanded larger and larger. The creatures flying towards them watched as he created a fifty foot diameter sphere of raging energy that he promptly fired in front of him, aiming up a little.

He dropped right before he released, thus able to fire the blast up, catching his opponents while also hitting the ship far above it. The ball of energy shot out in a beam twenty feet wide that incinerated his foes within a second of being released. His blast hit the ship and exploded in a huge pillar of flames, but the ship was so massive that despite the obvious damage, there was no change to its altitude.

"Hmm," the King hummed as he stared at the ship.

"He's so powerful," one of the Chimera Ant Soldiers down on the ground said.

A squad leader who was originally merged with an alligator shook his head. He took the appearance of the components that made him up, so he was half human and half gator, conveniently named Alligator. The stronger than powerful ant looked up in the air and understood the immensity of the King's power as he destroyed all of the enemies. Not even one managed to land on the ground, though lots of headless bodies did fall around them.

"He really is the King," Alligator whispered.

The white haired Royal Guard next to the squad leader Chimera Ant stepped forward. Her voice was full of admiration as she whispered out his name, "Meruem." She never knew it in her own world, having died too soon, but after finding the King mere minutes after arriving on this new planet, she learned of his true name. Pitou stared up at her leader who finally stopped now that all the enemies were gone.

"Lord Boros," up on top of the ship the alien leader on the ledge heard a voice calling to him. "All the men, are dead."

He was just about to call in the bombing himself, but for all his men to have been killed... "Are there many fighters down below?" Boros questioned in a demanding tone.

"Um, yes sir, but it seems just one took them all out," the overlord heard his tentacle-armed pilot respond. "Every kill was accomplished in one strike." Before his hopes went up fully, he heard Geryuganshoop continued, "It is not him. It's, not a human."

Boros frowned. _Perhaps it will give me entertainment... Or perhaps it will die in one hit like all the others. Only one is worthy of fighting me, only one is my equal._ "Fire all cannons until they're all dead. I don't care for these small fry, even if they can defeat you pathetic soldiers."

The blue alien pilot pointed a tentacle over at the firing station where the sweating blobby pink guy nodded and pressed a button.

Down below the bottom of the ship, the flying green Chimera Ant stared at the dozens of holes opening in the ship's bottom. He darted his eyes in every direction as he was hovering directly beneath the center of the ship. _Seventy four,_ he thought. One of the holes was destroyed by his earlier Rage Blast, but most of them including the one right above the Ant King were still working. Meruem looked up at the giant falling silver object that was ten times the size of his body. _It looks like an enlarged bullet, so it may do damage proportional to one._

The King lifted up his right hand, and imagined condensing the rage he needed to feel for this attack into a smaller ball that before. With one hand he created the energy necessary, keeping it clenched inside his curled fingers. "What is your capacity?" He questioned as he released his ball of energy into the bomb falling down towards him.

When his ball of condensed energy hit the silver tube, his eyes widened. He knew how large his own explosion would be, and had estimated how large it would become mixed with the enemy's explosive, but he was wrong. He was thrown out of the air by the shockwave of the explosion, staring up the whole time at the huge blast of fire going out in every direction. _To fit so much firepower, into something so small-_ he was reminded of an old man, a man who hid a nuke inside his own body in the case of a worst case scenario. _Not that small, and from a different world,_ he caught himself as he was descending and lifted upright, looking around as he continued to descend, trying to come up with a solution fast. _Three flaps and I could make it out of the explosions' range. But Pitou is down below, and she will not escape the flames in time._

Meruem dropped all the way to the grass and stared up at the massive metal containers full of explosions waiting to happen. He could think of a million different bad solutions, but flying back across the field would take too long. Relying on her to escape herself was not an option, as he knew she would be thinking of her role as his Royal Guard and was probably running his way at that very moment. _There must be a hole, a way to-_ The King's fast motion thinking stopped, his mind blanking as all of the remaining seventy three metal bombs stopped dropping, freezing where they were in the air.

"Okay bombs, go away!" A man high above his head called out, swinging his arms up at the sky at the same time. All of the bombs that stopped around him flew up into the sky, but what caught Meruem's attention more than anything else so far was how all the bombs sent flying back up in the air, missed the ship which was so big it should have been impossible to avoid.

The man hovering high above the Ant King followed the path of the bombs with his coal black eyes, then watched as they exploded miles away on the purple barrier in the atmosphere. "Oh well," he said, looking back away from the explosions and down at the ground. He saw a weird looking guy who had a strangely familiar tail looking right back at him. The light skinned male wearing all orange waved down and called out, "You sure are strong. I'm glad you're okay!"

With that said, the man with spiky black hair spiked out in every direction looked above his head and flew straight up. Meruem continued to watch him from ground level as his body covered in a white aura and soared up straight into the bottom of the ship.

"King Meruem!" Pitou shouted, finally reaching her King and who she should have been protecting the whole time. "Are you alright?" She asked him in as respectful a tone she could manage while also sounding concerned for his safety.

"That man," the King stated, sounding intrigued. He reached to his side and grabbed Pitou by the hand. "We are going up." Meruem lifted off the ground using his muscular red wings and soaring straight up at the ship. Huge gusts of wind shot out from below his body, whipping around the point he vanished from to most of the other ants looking towards them.

Alligator was able to partially follow the King's movements. He looked up while the others around him searched for their leader's location. There he followed the figure soaring through the air with another hanging from its hand. They were getting smaller the farther they got, until they were just specks underneath the ship.

The purple ship was the size of a city, and when Meruem got to it he didn't know where to go next. The green creature grabbed onto one of the open holes on the bottom of the ship with one hand and closed his eyes. Pitou was about to question what he was doing, when a bright white light surrounded his body. It spread out in a sphere around him reaching halfway down from his body to the ground below, while wrapping the inside of the ship with the glow. He expanded it farther, then pushed a little harder trying to reach the top of the ship. However, the ship was miles in height, not just width and length. "I do not sense that man inside," he stated. He looked to either side of him, towards the far ends of the ship where the man could be. _Or he could be on the top,_ his intuition convinced him that the spiky haired warrior was up above the ship, along probably with whoever was in control of it.

As the white aura that flashed off of the King's body faded, he looked straight up above him. "It seems they have been alerted to our presence," the King spoke. He knew how many enemies were inside the ship, and there were several on their way towards him. "I no longer care about them though," he flapped his wings slightly and lifted up, punching the closed hatch to the hole he was hanging off of. The metal barrier ripped off and up into the ship allowing the King and his Royal Guard access.

They floated inside and Meruem placed Pitou down. "Take care of those inside the ship. There are two who may be able to cause you trouble."

"Lord Meruem!" the cat-like creature exclaimed as he started rising away from her. "I can not let you leave unguarded!"

"I appreciate your loyalty," the King responded, looking down at her gratefully, "but your life will be at risk where I am going."

"My life means little to me," she argued with him.

"I know," he replied, "but it means much more to me."

The Chimera Ant Royal Guard gasped. She stared at the King, thinking about the one human he cared for in their own world. It would have hurt him if her life had been damaged, _And if I get harmed it will hurt the King as well._ Her expression strengthened and she nodded, "Understood. I will return to you once the inside of the ship is exterminated."

He nodded down at her, then flew to the top of the room they were in full of yet-to-be-used bombs. The King grabbed the ceiling and pulled apart with his hands, ripping the metal and allowing him to fly up into the next room. Pitou watched him leave, then turned her head to the left where a door in the wall split to either side, allowing two creatures to charge in.

Neferpitou turned towards them and they froze at the sight of her eyes, full of the lust for blood. She rose up her arms and bent her legs at the same time, then slowly lowered her risen arms down to the ground in front of her body making her look like a cat about to pounce. Her legs buffed up as pressure built up inside her body.

The alien on the left got over the girl's thirst for blood quicker than his comrade. The brown spiky monster with dog ears pointed towards her, "Die intru-"

The pressure down on her thighs released and Pitou shot through the air like a missile. She stuck both arms out to the sides and sliced through the enemies' bodies. As she cut through them, she moved her arms to the next position for landing, where she hit the wall of the hallway outside where the two men just came from. Upon hitting the wall, she immediately sprung off it down a mile long hallway.

In the control room for the ship, the tall blue alien was waving around its tentacles frantically. Geryuganshoop needed to get a handle on the situation, but everywhere he looked there were enemies attacking them. "Three life forms above the ship with Lord Boros. Three more inside the ship," the alien tried calming down and pressed a button on the control panel in front of him. "Melzalgard, come to the control room."

"I was on my way," the brown alien on the line reported, and then in a furious voice shouted, "but this asshole keeps chopping me in half!" Melzalgard's body regenerated again, the two headed monster roaring in anger at the person before it. The head on the left was glaring at the opponent, while trying to think of a solution. The one on the right was growling and looked more rabid as it screamed, "Kill it!"

The short bald man in front of it lifted up his right hand again. "Kienzan!" Another disc of glowing gold energy appeared in his palm making the monster in front of him roar. It charged forward, but Krillin threw the attack forward again and split his foe in half vertically this time. The disc of energy kept going and sliced through several walls behind the monster before finally disappearing. Melzalgard's two halves split apart forcefully from the attack, but they gooped back together looking even angrier than before.

"This is going to be tough," Krillin said, though smiling as he did. "But better down here than up there," he glanced at the ceiling with a gulp as he felt the monsters gathering above him.

Geryuganshoop looked away from his communicator with fear in his eyes, "Even Melzalgard is being restrained. It's just like Earth all over again!" The commander's eyes widened as it heard a crash directly behind it. The blue alien spun around and looked at the smoke clearing in the doorway. Both steel doors were skidding across the floor towards his controls, while inside the old doorway was the person who bashed them down.

The white haired Chimera Ant had a creature in one hand, held by the neck. She clenched harder and the crack echoed throughout the silent control room. Pitou tossed the creature's body forward and it landed in the center of the room behind a row of chairs where the different crew members were sitting. The smiling female ant walked into the room with a wide smile on her face, looking absolutely insane to the terrified creatures around her.

"I am Lord Boros' most powerful subordinate!" The tall blue form in front of her yelled, freaking out to the point that he just snapped. Everyone else in the room started screaming for him to stop, but the gravity in the room doubled, then tripled.

Neferpitou's bloodthirsty smile disappeared the same time all the other soldiers got pressed into the floor around the room. For it was at that second she felt her left leg start to bend under the pressure. Apparently her opponent noticed her wary look as he became more confident, using his telekinetic powers to throw her across the room and then send the two doors she broke down flying towards her.

Pitou dove to the left after hitting the wall, narrowly dodging the first door. She looked back as the second door was about to hit her, then tensed all the muscles in her arms. She put her hands together and bashed forward as the thick steel door was about to hit her, and she split the door in half.

Geryuganshoop saw the door split, but then rose another tentacle so he grabbed each half of the door, slamming them both in towards the creature that just broke it. The Chimera ant with cat-ears put her arms out to the sides and held off each of the steel halves, but she felt pressure building up as the gravity increased down on her head as well. She pushed her arms forward and redirected the walls so that they did hit each other, but in front of her body.

The Royal Guard then kicked the doors forward powerfully towards her opponent. The pilot of the ship laughed and stopped the steel door mid-flight with his telekinetic powers right in front of its body. He pushed it back the way it came at twice the speed, then roared with laughter as the door slammed into the wall behind it. "She was crushed!" he yelled with satisfaction.

"Ya!" the Royal Guard yelled as she pounced towards the blue creature's slender torso, trying to rip right through it with her claws. Geryuganshoop started turning his head, hearing her next to him as panic once again took over. _But how?! AH! When I was distracted by the door she must have gotten around somehow._ He pulled his body back faster than she anticipated, but didn't manage to avoid Pitou's slash completely.

Pitou flew past him and landed on the other side, skidding across the floor as she dug her hands down and ripped up the steel floor. She looked back over, ready to charge in again, but it seemed her opponent was finally getting serious. Geryuganshoop calmed down from his initial fear, staring at his opponent with calculating eyes. His wound wasn't deep, and there was debris all over the place ripe for the taking.

"Telekinetic Shower of Rubble!" All the rubble around his body lifted off the floor and started wrapping around him. It formed a tornado of debris that began moving so fast Pitou could no longer see inside it to the alien behind the debris. Through the tornado, his silhouette occasionally flickered through, his eyes glowing deathly white as he glared at her.

Neferpitou stood there staring at this enemy with his seemingly impenetrable barrier around him. The gravity in the room was getting more intense and she could feel both legs getting weak under the pressure. She felt fear. It wasn't fear for her own life, but the fear that if she were to fall here, she could cause the King harm. Her devotion to him was such that she did not need to defeat this enemy, as much as she needed to find a way to survive.

She took a step to the right, but three pebbles from the hail of debris around her enemy shot out of his tornado. Her eyes couldn't follow their movement, but she did see three small holes appear on the steel wall to her right where she tried to move. "Now your turn!" Geryuganshoop yelled, the steel shards stopping scattered through the air around him. Little pieces all over the air had small golden veils where they were being held up, about to be shot forward faster than Pitou believed she could dodge.

The Royal Guard saw the purple blood seeping out of her enemy's torso, but it didn't appear to be a deep enough wound to fatally injure her opponent. _He's strong. I should have finished this with my last attack! Lord Meruem!_

A mile above Neferpitou, her King was standing calmly on the surface of the ship. The floor beneath him was made of purple steel, and there was hole right behind him where he recently pushed through from inside the ship. Since arriving on the top, he hadn't stopped staring in awe once at the display in front of him.

"I got here first, so he's mine!" the spiky haired man covered in muscles who saved Meruem's life earlier shouted. The guy in the orange gi was yelling at a boy with less spiky black hair who was wearing a red cape.

"I don't care if you got here first! I want to fight him!" Tetsuo yelled at the Saiyan warrior, while their enemy looked down at them from where he floated up above. The blue-skinned one-eyed creature was obviously less human than the others and Meruem quickly deduced upon arriving that he was the aliens' leader.

"Both of you are being foolish," a third man stated. He was also in a red cape like the boy, but was wearing a tight blue uniform that showed off his body. He was a lot more muscular than the kid in a red cape, and had a large letter 'S' in the center of his costume. Superman scowled at Goku and Tetsuo and lifted up above them. He looked up at their opponent, "Before he destroys any more innocent lives, I will take care of him."

"What?!" both of the fighters beneath Supes yelled up at the Kryptonian.

Tetsuo looked like he was about to scream at the man, but the other adult warrior called out, "Rock Paper Scissors!" Both of the other fighters looked at him like he was an idiot, but Goku continued, "It's the only fair way to decide who gets to fight."

Meruem stared up in awe at the three flying fighters who he sensed immense power coming from. Above them, the alien leader was staring down with a distasteful look on his face. For the first time since Meruem arrived on the surface, Lord Boros shouted, "You fools seriously believe you can take me one at a time? Come! All at once perhaps you may give me a small warm up before my true opponent arrives!" He held up his arms, his buff blue arms flexing a little.

The three warriors below him listened while he spoke, but then Superman looked back down at Goku, "I guess that makes sense." The Kryptonian floated down and Tetsuo grinned as he floated over to make a small triangle with the other two fighters. Clark Kent smiled too, having had a rough few days with the battles against Doomsday and many other powerful villains, but also having come to enjoy the company of the other strong warriors he met on the planet.

Boros fumed, furious that he was being ignored. "No matter then," he stated, "I will crush the first with one blow to show the other two their need to fight together." He crossed his arms to patiently await his opponent.

Down below him, the three floating fighters shook their hands while shouting, "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" It came up indecisive, so they did it again, and again. On the fourth try, as they called out 'Shoot,' Superman and Tetsuo's hands came up with scissors, while Son Goku had his hand balled into a fist.

"Haha!" Goku exclaimed. "Rock wins!"

Superman chuckled and lowered his arm, while Tetsuo growled and moved back with an angry pout on his face. "I call going second if Goku loses," Tetsuo stated.

Clark Kent would have argued, but there was no point. Superman just stated, "Goku will not lose though."

"Hey, you never know," Goku told the floating man on his right. "Maybe he's got more forms or transformations he's holding back! And if he can regenerate that could be tough too!" The alien staring down at Goku lowered his jaw a little, as the spiky haired man just guessed two of his most powerful abilities before he had the chance to explain them during battle.

Goku smiled up at the blue skinned alien with spiky pink hair who was wearing golden armor. Then he started flying up towards him until he was at the same level in the air, hovering face to face with his opponent while only ten yards away from each other.

The Ant King down below finally flapped his two large red wings and soared up into the air. He stopped and rested between Superman and Tetsuo who looked in a the freaky looking green creature. Meruem didn't seem focused on either of them though, he was just there to watch the fight as well.

"Are you one of the aliens?" Tetsuo asked, balling his fists and wondering if he could get a battle in as well.

Meruem looked over at the boy, "No." Then he looked back up in the sky without watching to see the kid's pissed off expression. Superman looked at the Ant King for a few seconds longer, trying to read its expression, but he wound up looking up at Goku and his enemy as well.

"What's your name?" Goku called to the man in front of him.

Boros frowned, seeing the smiling face on his opponent who should be trembling in fear of his power. This man was not who he wanted to face, and had not earned the right to know his name. "A dead man need not know my name," Boros shot forwards across the air and punched his fist straight at Goku's head.

The black haired Saiyan lifted up his right hand as Boros' fist was about to hit him in the face. The blue fist covered in a golden glove slammed into Goku's palm and stopped instantly, causing a huge rush of air to shoot out in every direction from the force of the blow.

Meruem's eyes widened, but in the corners of his eyes he saw that neither of the two warriors on his sides were impressed by the punch. His mind raced as he processed all this information. _For them to not even be phased, the level of battles they have come across so far must have reached a much higher level. What league are they in that I could possibly be so far behind?_ He was not angered by his lack of power, as much as he was intrigued by the possibility of their strength being vastly superior to his own, a concept he never once imagined possible.

A few dozen yards above them, Goku tilted his head to the side a little, "Is that really all you have? Can you not hold back so much next time?"

The alien's expression was of complete shock. He backed his fist away from Goku's palm and hovered back a few yards in the air. "Lord Boros. Leader of the space pirate gang Dark Matter, and the Dominator of the Universe." The creature reached its right arm over to its left and unsnapped a seal on the golden armor on that side, allowing part of its armor to fall out of the air. "That is my name," Boros continued, removing the armor on his other arm, then his torso and legs. As soon as the last piece of armor came off him, his blue skin started pulsing and the air around him spun furiously.

The alien leader's skin turned a much darker shade of blue as a raging white aura surrounded him. Lines appeared on his body that pulsed light blue energy, getting brighter with the more energy he was producing.

At this point, the three fighters who were above the ship originally were now starting to acknowledge his power. Goku even smiled again after being disappointed by the first attempt. "Alright," the Saiyan stated, "so that armor was holding back your power huh? That's like the weighted clothing I used to wear," Goku added as a sentiment. He put his arms in front of his body in a fighting stance and grinned at the opponent. A white aura flared around Goku as well, his powering up a lot smoother than his opponent's.

At the sight of Goku's aura, Boros lowered his grin. He was prepared to go on a rant about his power, but seeing the intense aura appear around Goku surprised him. _Unlike Saitama, I could not see his power before he wanted me to. How strong could this man be?_ "What is your name?"

Goku was happy to be asked and he smiled, staying in his stance as he replied, "Son Goku."

"Well Son Goku," Boros' mouth twisted back up into an insane smile, "Let's see if you can entertain me!" He flew forward in a blur, then right before he hit Goku, he soared twice as fast to the Saiyan's side and spun a kick directed at Goku's head. The Saiyan ducked beneath it and punched towards the man, but Boros lifted a hand this time and caught Goku's punch. The creepy alien grinned at the light-skinned warrior who did the same to him a minute earlier, but his grin was wiped from his face as a knee caught him under the chin and knocked him flying up.

Goku used his Kaioken X10 without saying it out loud, increasing his power ten times so he could fly at a much increased speed to fly behind his rising enemy. He brought down both of his hands together into Boros' chest, slamming him out of the air and right in front of the three flying spectators.

Meruem barely saw what happened, but he saw a blur shoot down in front of him and noticed the other two with him snap their heads down. He followed their gazes down below and then saw another blur shoot down after the first, this one he was able to see the spiky haired warrior in an orange gi inside it. The Ant King lowered his bottom lip in amazement as Goku slammed a fist down towards the ship, but the man who crashed into it a second before shot out of the way in a glowing purple aura that curved around in the air and shot back towards Goku with both legs extended.

The man whose fist was pressed into the purple ship turned his head and leapt backwards to avoid the kick. Boros slammed into the ground and then ricocheted off with amazing reflexes to follow where Goku dodged to. He punched forward, with Goku crossing his arms just in time. The punch was so powerful though, that despite Goku's guard, he was thrown backwards a quarter of a mile before hitting a large chunk of purple metal sticking out of the top of the ship. It somewhat looked like a type of cannon that was probably used to fight off enemies that came from above, but it only looked like that until Goku slammed into it and sent pieces of it flying everywhere. He flew through it, but it slowed his momentum enough for him to spin around and stop himself in midair with a large kiai blast behind his body.

Goku stopped with his arms and legs outstretched. He smiled, realizing he would have to put more power into this fight. _Kaioken x20,_ his white aura tinted red along with his hair a little, as he flew to the left to avoid the following punch that the man he was fighting threw at him. Boros was still a hundred yards away from Goku when the Saiyan dodged, but in the next second Boros was there with his fist outstretched, slamming it down into the ship beneath where Goku was and shaking the entire thing.

"Whoa," a short bald man a few hundred feet below muttered. He was in the middle of a smoking hallway holding up a small blue marble in his hand. He looked down from the ceiling where he glanced when the ship shook, back to the glob of brown mush in front of him. There was only one head left, and Krillin stated, "Once I found out all I had to do was crush these marbles to make you fall apart, it was easy."

Melzalgard shouted at Krillin and tried to reattach to the thing that kept it together, but Krillin stepped out of its range. "I'll only allow you to reform if you promise not to kill anyone anymore." Instead of answering the short human in an orange gi, the creature roared instead and dove towards him, an ineffective attack from a pile of mush. "Didn't think so," Krillin said with a frown. He crushed the blue marble in his hand and the brown creature screamed as its body turned black and disintegrated.

The human looked at the smoking pile of ash for a few seconds and then turned his head to the right. _Doesn't look like I'm needed over there. Guess I'll go watch Goku for a little_ , the human created a small ball of yellow energy on his open hand and threw it at the ceiling, bursting through all the way to the top where Krillin finally clenched his hand and made the ball disappear.

As Krillin flew towards the surface, the last of Boros' commanders was in the control room firing attack after attack at the white haired Chimera Ant. Neferpitou had already been hit twice by fast moving shards of steel that her opponent fired at her with his telekinetic powers.

At her next dodge, she felt a piece of metal slice right through the middle of her tail and the end of it disconnected from her body. "Ahhh!" she screamed in pain, falling to the ground and rolling several times before slamming into a wall. Because of how fast she had to dodge, slamming into the wall at that speed hurt as well and her pain increased drastically.

Geryuganshoop was laughing, the blue-tentacled alien gathering dozens more shards from around the room and gathering them on all sides of Pitou this time. "There's nowhere for you to run. I, Geryuganshoop, am the most powerful psychic in the universe. Die, you fool!"

All of the shards fired at once. Pitou's eyes widened. She wasn't even in a stance to dodge; it was all over. _Forgive me. Meruem!_ Her eyes closed as she felt the horrible pain of guilt from letting down the King, knowing she was hurting him with her own demise. She felt a jolt on her body that didn't feel like shards of metal impaling her and her eyes opened wide.

As her eyes opened, her jaw dropped from shock at the sight of the form flying above her. He had both arms lowered, holding her by the shoulders as he pulled her out of harm's way. As he was flying, his large thin butterfly-wings got a few holes in them from the shards he saved her from. He was moving fast enough though, and though he was knocked from the air, he managed to save her from the attacks.

They hit the ground and tumbled across the floor before coming to a stop. Pitou whispered in a hoarse voice, "Pouf." Shaiapouf was on the floor next to her, moaning in pain as he lifted up and glanced at his wings. "But, why?" she asked him.

"In our previous lives, the King told us how he came to care about us. Our loyalty was rewarded with his affection," Shaiapouf replied, staggering up to his feet. "Your death would have caused the King pain, so we could not allow that to happen."

Pitou noticed that Pouf used the plural form regarding to himself multiple times. _"Our?" "We?"_ She turned her head back to Geryuganshoop slowly. The large alien creature was glaring at them furiously and rose his arms again, "Neither of you shall avoid death!" he roared.

"How about me?" a new voice said, much lower, coming from right behind the slender blue alien. Geryuganshoop's eyes widened as it started turning around, but the red muscular creature behind it was already puffing out. His muscles started expanding as his eyes glowed red, his face filling with rage.

"Youpi," Neferpitou whispered in amazement at seeing him as well as Shaiapouf.

"Let's go," Pouf told her, knowing they didn't want to be in the same room when their third Royal Guard exploded in rage.

"What are you doing?!" the alien commander yelled in panic as the horrifying monster behind it started getting so large it reached up to the ceiling. Youpi's body was stretching and in his eyes he noticed Pouf escaping with Pitou. Other creatures around the room who were previously pressed against the floor starting screaming in horror at the red monster's appearance.

"You dared try to hurt the King?!" Youpi roared, his body filling with unadulterated rage. The alien with tentacles tried moving back, but a giant red arm reached forward and its hand wrapped around its body tightly, causing all the telekinetically held shards to fall out of the air as Geryuganshoop gasped for breath. _**"RAAAAAA!"**_ Youpi roared, his body glowing as the aliens all took their final breaths.

Pouf was carrying Pitou down the hall as fast as he could. They each heard Youpi's roar far behind them, and Pouf dove behind a connecting corridor right as the entire ship shook violently. Menthuthuyoupi's Rage Incarnate created an explosion that reached all the way down the hall they just came down. The two other Royal Guards could feel the heat from it, but luckily it didn't come down the next corridor they turned down as well, instead just blasting through the wall at the end of the last corridor and filling up the next room down.

After a few seconds of the two injured Royal Guard Ants panting hard while the explosion subsided, Pitou looked to the man next to her. He had just above the shoulder length blond hair, as well as two black antennae that stuck out above his forehead. The Chimera Ant had a torn white outfit on his body that showed this was not the first fight he got in since arriving on this world, and a few injuries other than the ones he just received. "Thank you Pouf," she stated. Before he could retort that it wasn't for her, she continued, "I know it was for the King. Thank you for saving the King the pain, and for me the guilt of knowing it was my fault."

The Chimera Ant with large butterfly wings stood up with a calm expression on his face and hmphed as he looked away. "It is but a trifle. Now, let us to the King's side."

"He'll be up top," Pitou stated, looking up at the ceiling.

"Then let's get going already," a lower pitched voice said behind them and they turned to see Youpi walking out from the smoking, burnt hallway they came from. He growled and two huge muscular red wings shot out from his back. With one flap he lifted up in the air and then punched the ceiling, blasting the entire thing apart with one blow so they could get through.

As the three of them lifted up towards the surface, Youpi glanced at the smallest of the three of them. "How'd you let such a weakling get the better of you?" He was referring to the blue creature he took care of in one hit, and the female Royal Guard glared at him for it.

"You just caught him by surprise," she growled at him.

"Eh whatever," the red monster three times her size responded.

"Hurry up Youpi," Shaiapouf complained to the largest Royal Guard who was being distracted from blowing apart ceilings of rooms they entered. "I want to be at the King's side as soon as possible!"

"I know," the least human-looking of the three of them stated. With his next punch, he put enough strength in it to send the chunk of ceiling he broke off flying into the roof of the room above it, smashing through that one as well as four others until it crashed into the final roof of the ship.

Up on the surface, a short bald man was standing next to a green creature that creepily reminded him of Cell. Krillin tried to ignore the resemblance and kept watching the fight with the creature next to him, but they were both distracted by a dent in the floor to their left. They each turned from the battle above to look at the ship's surface where a huge dent in the purple steel just formed. A second later, that dent ripped open and flew up in the air.

Three forms leapt out from the hole and Meruem's eyes widened upon seeing who they were.

"King!" all three creatures yelled at the same time.

Krillin followed where the beings were looking and turned to the green creature beside him. _They're all pretty powerful. But this guy is their leader huh? He's a lot stronger than they are._ He looked away from the strange creatures and back up in the air. "This is getting pretty intense," he muttered.

The King was amazed to see all three of his Royal Guards, not just Pitou, burst from inside the ship. He would talk to them in a minute though, as his attention was again drawn to the sky. Youpi and Pouf wondered what could possibly draw the King's attention from them, so they followed his gaze and Pitou's up to the sky which upon looking caused them to drop their jaws.

"Impossible," Pouf whispered. Youpi couldn't say anything, he was just staring in complete awe of the spectacle in front of them.

A being was hovering high in the air, its skin bright pink and glowing like a sun as its hair spiked furiously above its head. Boros roared at the top of his lungs as the single eye in the center of his head became bloodshot and the lines on his pink skin glowed bright purple.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed, an even wider smile coming across his face. "I don't think I'll be able to beat you the way I am now-" Before he finished speaking, Boros vanished from Meruem's sight and that of his three subordinates.

The King of the Ants noticed that the bald human next to him looked nervous, but Krillin's eyes still darted around. _He can still see them. This human as well... He may be stronger than I am_. The King thought he should be feeling rage, anger that he was realizing he wasn't the strongest, but instead he became even more interested. The most exhilarating moment of his previous life was the battle he had with Isaac Netero. That man gave him a run for his money, then defeated him, despite being far weaker. Now, he wanted to face one of these warriors, as an opposite of the fight he had back then. Now, he would be the weaker, fighting a warrior of a higher capability. _Though if I am unable to see them, it won't be much of a fight. I need to be stronger._

In the air, everyone was finally able to see Boros again with his arm outstretched. Another form was soaring out of the air like a missile. It slammed into the giant control tower sticking out of the top of the ship, blowing the mile long bridge to pieces. The pink alien up in the air was frowning insanely, "Saitama should have been the only one with the power to match my own! So how can _YOU_ be at this level?!"

Suddenly, the broken bridge exploded out in every direction as a blinding golden light shone from inside it. Boros' eyes widened as a form floated out of the destruction. His hair was spiked up above his head now instead of out in all directions. It was no longer black, but golden, matching the aura surrounding his muscular body. His orange gi was torn on one shoulder and the man floating out of the rubble reached up with an arm and tore off the rest of the top part of his ripped gi. "ChiChi is going to be mad I ripped another one," the Saiyan said, though his mind wasn't really on her right now, as much as it was on the enemy in front of him.

"So this is Son Goku's Legendary Super Saiyan form I've heard so much about," Tetsuo stated with a grin from where he floated near Superman. "What do you think Superman?" the kid asked with a glance over to the older man in a red cape.

"I did not know this was your first time witnessing it," Superman said.

"Well, I've seen someone else use it, but not Goku. Until now that is," Tetsuo replied, thinking about his friend Trunks who decided not to come here for this battle, having somewhere else to go instead.

Lord Boros stared at his enemy in shock, thinking he put enough strength into that last attack to rip his opponent to shreds. "Even Meteoric Burst isn't enough?!" He roared furiously. The monster charged at Goku and when he was fifty feet away, a huge beam of light blue light shot out of his chest at his foe. Goku punched forward right into the end of the attack, and he sent it flying up in the air. Boros kept soaring forward though and dropped under Goku's punch, bringing up his leg at the Saiyan and catching him in the jaw.

Goku's head snapped up, but then he looked down and punched his opponent on the top of the head, pushing down on him and slamming him down far to the ground. Goku lifted up both hands and created large amounts of energy on his hands that he threw down at his opponent who started flying back up at him. Boros leaned to the left to dodge the first, but Goku was planning on that and his second attack hit the man in the arm, ripping it right off.

Boros kept flying up and reared back like he was going to punch with his missing right arm. Out of nowhere, his arm regenerated instantly and he swung it at Goku, but the Saiyan was already leaning back, having fought enemies who could regenerate many times before. He grabbed his opponent's new arm with one hand and flung the man over his own head, sticking his other hand into Boros' pink chest at the same time and releasing a large blast of blue energy into his body that sent him soaring backwards into a huge explosion.

Meruem stared up at Goku in amazement, _He reacted instantly to his opponent's strategy, without even knowing what type of powers his foe had. He was not even phased for a millisecond when Boros' arm reappeared. It was as if he expected it, or at least considered it one of hundreds of possibilities. This is a fighter truly at the peak, further than I can imagine._

The explosion in the air faded, and then a hundred pieces of the enemy Goku was facing all pulled themselves together at once into the same enemy glowing brighter than ever before with an enraged look on his face. "I am the strongest!" he yelled. "There shouldn't be anyone who can stand up to my power except for _him!_ "

Goku shook his head at the rejuvenated enemy up in the air. "Sorry to tell you, but those two floating over there," he pointed back at two more floating humans far behind since they had gone pretty far from where they started fighting. He continued, "Are both more powerful than you are as well. Then there's also Vegeta, and of course Gohan..."

"QUIET!" Boros roared. His body moved faster than ever before as he shot down towards Goku and then down below the Saiyan. Aiming up at him, his body started flashing white as the air around them darkened and pulsed gold and all different colors.

"Oh shit!" Tetsuo exclaimed as he shot backwards really fast.

Superman's eyes widened as well and he looked down to the surface of the ship in that second. He flew down as fast as he could and grabbed the large red creature as well as the one with butterfly wings before flying far from the ship. Meruem and Pitou barely saw the blur as it whisked away the other two Royal Guards, but then the bald guy next to the King reacted as well.

Krillin was slower than Tetsuo and Superman, but he turned after his eyes enlarged into saucers as well. He grabbed the green creature by one arm and the female with white hair with his other hand. "We gotta move!" he shouted as he flew as fast as he could away from the ship.

The King didn't even care that he was being dragged away, he was stuck staring at the monster pulsing with such incredible energy that the entire ship around him was shaking. A blue light formed inside of Boros' mouth collecting all the energy around it as he pointed up at Goku, having flown all the way around him. He was aiming up at the spiky haired Saiyan so the blast would go straight up in the sky, but yet they were all running away like the ship below Boros was about to explode.

Meruem realized it in the split second before it happened. _All three of them knew_ , he also realized as Krillin, Tetsuo, and Superman had run the second Boros started the attack. _They knew how Son Goku would react._

Goku was already turning around in the air, his hands held together at his side as blue energy formed between his palms. The amount of energy growing in the mouth of the creature below Goku was incredible, but it was also so forcefully out of control that the entire sky around it shook madly. The light-skinned creature above it had a much calmer expression on his face as he turned around, looking almost regretful that he had to do what he was about to do.

Although the two fighters were too far from each other to hear their words, they each shouted at the top of their lungs.

Boros yelled through the blue energy forming in his mouth, "Collapsing Star ROARING CANNON!" The sky turned black around him for a second as his body glowed furiously gold, then his body distorted into all the different colors of energy he absorbed as his stretched his mouth open wide and shot forward the beam of blue light towards his opponent.

"I'm sorry," Goku called out as all the energy combined in his hands into a small sphere of blue light. "KAME-HAME-" the blue ball of light grew exponentially at the final moment before Boros' beam slammed into him. "HAAAA!" He pushed forward with his hands right into the end of his enemy's attack. The Kamehameha Wave engulfed the blast of his enemy, and then kept moving down as it got wider and wider until it was the size of about half of Boros' ship.

All of the fighters floating a mile away, and the four Chimera Ants two of them were holding stared back at the ship as an enormous blue light moved down towards it. The pink-skinned enemy opened his single eye as wide as it could, realizing its most powerful attack was gone in a single moment. "I was, outclassed," the creature spoke as the beam collided with his body and pushed him down into the ship below. Boros roared in pain as the attack slammed him down into the ship and then through the ship.

Meruem, Krillin, and all the others stared ahead at the pillar of blue light stretching a mile wide that crashed all the way through the ship and then out the other side. It soared all the way down to the ground, but Goku had made sure there were no powers directly beneath where he was firing. Still, all the other Chimera Ants down below near the beam were thrown backwards by the force of the collision with the beam to the earth.

Tetsuo's eyes widened and he snapped his head over to Superman who was holding two strange creatures in his hands. "He's going to destroy the planet!" Tetsuo yelled at the other powerful fighter there.

"Don't worry," Superman stated while he continued to watch the beam. "In our previous battles, Son Goku discovered that this planet is much stronger than the ones we come from. The farther below the surface you go, the stronger the planet becomes."

Tetsuo looked ahead as the beam finally stopped coming out of Goku's hands. Below him, the purple ship had split in half. A quarter of it on the front was falling one way, while the back half was falling down on the other side. The bald man holding up Meruem and Pitou looked down and called out, "There are creatures down there!" He was pointing at all the Chimera Ants who were thrown to the ground by the force of Goku's attack.

The young teen in the red cape looked over where Krillin was pointing and he grinned. Tetsuo lifted one hand and a huge chunk of the ground under all of the Ants lifted up. He took the half-mile diameter chunk of ground and pulled it out from under where the ship was falling. His eyes widened as apparently moving the ground was unnecessary, as Son Goku dropped beneath the falling ship and lifted up his hands. The chunk of ship might have been only a quarter of what it once was, but it was definitely still thousands of tons, much larger than the chunk of ground Tetsuo was moving telekinetically. Still, Goku lifted up his hands and the falling ship stopped moving.

"Why didn't he just destroy it?" Tetsuo wondered after a few seconds of Goku floating there holding the ship.

Superman smiled over at the Saiyan, then used his super-hearing to listen inside the ship. "Some of the crew are still alive in there, and my guess is Goku feels sorry since he already defeated their leader." He looked at the two creatures with him and let go, seeing they had wings and were able to keep flying on their own.

The section in the middle of the ship was where Pitou and the other Royal Guards rampaged, as well as Krillin for a small bit. Goku didn't sense any powers in there when he launched his attack, but on this edge of the ship there were some people inside. Superman dropped Pouf and Youpi who started flying, then he flew towards the ship Goku was holding up.

Meruem listened to Superman's explanation and then stared back over at the golden fighter. _He would even save his enemies. So strong, yet so gentle._ The King watched as Superman shot forward and busted straight through the side of the falling ship. A few moments later, the man in a tight blue costume with red tights on the outside of it came soaring back out with a dozen or so different screaming creatures in his hands.

As soon as he was out, Goku shouted, "Raa!" and out of his hands burst another huge blast of energy that pulsed through the ship and started incinerating the solid steel. It also pushed the ship upwards at the same time, but before it could finish what it started, the ship started separating in all directions.

"You don't get to have all the fun," Tetsuo said with a grin. He dropped the chunk of earth he was moving with all the Chimera Ants on it, and instead he rose his hands towards the ship, pulling his arms away from each other and separating the massive thing as Goku's energy blasts incinerated it.

"Guess I might as well do something as well considering the little I've done since arriving here," Superman ignored the screaming figures in his hands and his eyes started glowing red. Out of his eyes shot two beams of light that soared towards giant chunks of ship and ripped them apart.

The entire time this was all happening, Meruem and his Royal Guards stayed silent. The King had pulled his arm away from Krillin and flew on his own, just as Pouf and Youpi were doing. Only Pitou was unable to fly so she remained held by the short human who didn't really mind as he watched Tetsuo, Goku, and Superman's awesome display of powers.

A few miles away, the other end of the ship slammed into the ground, then tilted and fell into the massive hole created by Goku's Kamehameha Wave. There was a huge hole in the planet in the middle of all the grassy fields. The hole stretched a mile or two down into the ground, but then the brown rocks below the surface seemed to level out as the planet became too strong for the level of attack Goku fired to damage it further.

After several minutes of explosions, the sky was clear except for falling ash and small shards of metal not worth destroying. The other part of the ship stopped moving finally as it rest in the bottom of the hole, smoke lifting from it. Dozens of Chimera Ants stood silently on a huge chunk of ground that was higher than the rest of the surface around them since Tetsuo dropped it on top of an already tall hill.

The fighters in the sky gathered together in a small circle. Meruem floated in the important circle, while his three Royal Guards hovered behind him. Neferpitou was being held up by Menthuthuyoupi now who let the girl sit on his left shoulder while he watched over the King.

Other points of the five person circle had Krillin, Tetsuo, Goku, and Superman all talking to each other. "I wish you could have at least given me a turn with him," Tetsuo complained, punching his left fist into his other hand. "This was a boring trip."

"Well, you can have the next one," Goku replied with a scratch of the back of his head. His hair had dropped back down to its normal black color with random spikes going out in all directions. "I'm going to go help Tien, Yamcha, and Gohan take care of all the monsters on that continent we're settling down on."

"You really think you can get rid of all of them?" Superman questioned the Saiyan.

"As long as we can sense them, we can keep getting rid of the ones that aren't very intelligent and just like attacking people." Krillin answered the Man of Steel. "Some of them are really powerful, and there are even more strong ones on this continent." The short man turned to his best friend, "I'll help out Goku. It'll be all the Z fighters verse a world of monsters!"

"'World of monsters,'" Tetsuo mumbled. "Well, if you save people, bring them over to me. I built a city, where there are no monsters." He chuckled as he thought about how cool his city was.

"Sounds good," Krillin replied to the kid. He started flying off, but Goku paused for a second and looked at the green guy with red wings floating along with them.

"You're pretty strong," Goku told the Ant King. "If you train really hard, I'd really like to face you in the future!"

Meruem's eyes widened while Shaiapouf flew forward angrily. "Do not speak to the King as if he is below you!" The Royal Guard shouted.

The King lifted up his left hand to make Pouf stop talking, silencing the other creature immediately. "That is high praise," Meruem said to the spiky haired man before him. "I will look forward to the day we can fight on equal terms."

"Cool!" Goku shouted. The Royal Guards were gawking at their King who just admitted to being weaker to the man in front of them. He was the King, he wasn't supposed to admit weakness at all. The guards were stunned, confused, and they could only watch in shocked silence as Goku flew away from them after the bald man.

"Well, I'm going to get back to my city," Tetsuo said. He turned to Superman, "You should really join me Kent." The older man in a red cape looked at the teen with lifted eyebrows, "Don't you think a safe haven for all the weak people in this world is a good idea? I need as many strong people as I can get to help me out getting it started."

Superman nodded slowly at the boy, thinking it was a good idea. "You are right," he examined the teen closer, "but why should you be the one in charge?"

Tetsuo frowned at the older man, "Well, I started it duh." He saw Superman looked on edge, so he added, "Alright, I'll set up a council so all us leaders can come up with stuff together, but I'm still at the top of it!" Superman looked a little more appeased by this, and Tetsuo added as an extra, "You know what, you can name the city too if you want!"

Superman looked at the kid in surprise, wondering why he would allow him such an honor for the city he built. "You would give me that privilege?" Clark Kent asked the boy.

"Sure," Tetsuo replied, a grin spreading across his face. _"A world of monsters," no! That is not what this world will be. I will make this world peaceful, one under my control where law rules over chaos._ "Because I already came up with an idea for a name for the rest of the continent my city's on." Superman looked at him in surprise, but the boy lifted up his arms and called out, "A World Under Law. A.W.U.L. Awul." He looked at the older man with a hesitant look, "How does it sound?"

Clark Kent smiled at the boy, "It's a fine name. I will join you Tetsuo Shima. Let us make this world into what you desire: a world under law."

"I think it's a great name too!" a voice above Superman called out. They all looked up at the thirteen figures hovering above the Man of Steel, being held their by Tetsuo's telekinetic powers.

"Why am I even still keeping you guys alive?" Tetsuo wondered, a small grin coming to his face at the looks of fear on their faces.

Suddenly, the boy felt a hand on his arm. "If we are going to work together," Superman began, "then we will not execute our enemies. This new city of yours will need a prison."

Tetsuo frowned, but nodded his head, "Alright. Trunks said something similar yesterday," he mumbled. _I think Ichigo mentioned something like that too. Guess it's probably the right thing to do here._

The teen finally turned to the green creature next to him with the long thick tail. "Hey bug guy, are you strong?"

Before the Royal Guards behind him could attack the teen for insulting their King, Meruem replied, "No." All three of the guards behind him dropped their jaws. "Compared to the two of you, I am far out of your league."

Superman nodded but still continued, "Despite the difference in our strengths, I can tell you are powerful, as well as intelligent."

Meruem lifted up a hand, "I will not be joining you two. What you seek is not my goal." He looked out over the landscape where Son Goku flew before. "I must spend my time getting stronger. Until I am ready to face him..."

"Suit yourself," Tetsuo said, bored of talking to the guy already who said he wasn't as strong as them. "Let's go Supes!" Tetsuo flew off with the cluster of aliens held above his head screaming as they suddenly rushed forward. Superman sighed at the childlike kid who would be leading their group and he flew after him, waving goodbye to the creatures behind him.

"Your Majesty!" Pouf exclaimed in horror once they were gone. "Not one of them showed you the respect you deserve! You are the King!"

"Not of this world," Meruem replied. "At the moment, I am only Meruem. King of the Ants perhaps, but my power is dwarfed by that of the fighters we just witnessed. Surely, despite your faith in me, you were able to see that." None of the Royal Guards wanted to believe it, so they chose not to during the battle. Meruem continued despite the hurt looks of his advisors, "I was unable to follow the movements of those fighters even before their strongest forms. But it will not stay this way for long!"

All three Chimera Ants behind him lifted up their heads, looking at the King in awe as he clenched his fists. "I have a new purpose on this world. Now that all three of you are with me, all that is left to find is Komugi." The Royal Guards behind him went wide-eyed, but they nodded hearing the King's determination to find the human he used to care for. "Still, while looking for her I have another goal in mind. I will become the King once more. I will become the strongest on this planet, more powerful than all others." He rose a fist and his body exuded his raw power, and his thirst for more.

His guards admired him and they knelt in midair, with Pitou kneeling on Youpi's shoulder. "To obtain this power, I must start somewhere," the King looked down and started dropping out of the air quickly. His guards followed him all the way out of the air down into the giant hole in the ground.

The other Chimera Ants rushed to the edge of the huge hole and looked down inside it to where the King kept dropping until he hit the very bottom. Meruem walked forward upon landing and lifted up his right hand, firing a beam of orange light out of it that destroyed a few large boulders at the bottom of the hole. He found the boulders very powerful, and his Rage Blast only managed to crush them, not incinerate them. _If Son Goku's attack could not even destroy the ground at this level, my attacks should have barely any affect._

The King barely managed to destroy the rubble, but he found what he was looking for. The gray body lying on the ground beneath some rocks became visible and the Royal Guards behind him went wide-eyed before smiling. "His powers, his strength, his speed," Meruem stated as he walked towards the limp form on the ground, lifeless, motionless, but still mostly intact. "They will all be mine." As he spoke, they could see the bloodlust dripping off of his enlarging aura, his face turning more animalistic as he licked his lips.

Meruem's tail flicked down and sliced off the scalp of the demolished warrior down on the floor. It was a testament to Boros' durability that his body managed to stay intact despite Goku's powerful attack. Once his scalp was open, Meruem reached down and dug his hands into Boros' open skull. He pulled out with each of his hands and the Chimera Ants all around looked on at their leader with admiring looks.

The King opened his mouth and shoved the brains inside as he chomped down. He tore with animalistic fury, the look on his face erasing the doubts his Royal Guard had after hearing him admit the others were more powerful than he was himself. As he ate the monster below him, his aura was becoming even more incredible. The three Royal Guards bent a knee in front of him as his aura stretched out to surround them, "Meruem-sama!" they exclaimed.

* * *

A hundred miles away, Goku stopped flying, and Krillin stopped flying in front of him. The two looked back and Krillin's eyes were widening, "That guy, he's getting much stronger," the midget sounded a little nervous about the guy he saved before who looked too much like Cell for his tastes.

Goku started laughing, "Guess he's starting to catch up quicker than I thought he would!"

The Saiyan warrior snapped his head to the left with a surprised look on his face. Krillin looked the same direction, but instead of surprise, his face was full of shock, and a little bit of fear. "What is that?!" he yelled.

Through the sky, something came flying at them at ridiculously fast. It stopped as it came between Goku and Krillin, looking to either of them with a confused look on his face. "I thought I felt Boros in this direction," he mumbled, wondering why he no longer felt the power he felt from across the entire planet a minute before.

Goku looked at the bald guy in front of him with a look of surprise on his face, "You are really strong!" The bald guy had a yellow costume on with red gloves and red boots, along with a white cape on his back. He turned towards Goku, and Goku could see an amazing aura surrounding him. "You should really work on keeping more of your aura hidden though," Goku stated to the man who was freaking out Krillin.

"Huh?" Saitama asked Goku. The bald guy didn't know who this spiky haired person was, but he kept looking around the air for the power he felt a few minutes ago.

"Are you from the same universe as that Boros guy?" Goku asked. Saitama turned back to Goku with a surprised look on his face. "He was pretty strong too, but you're definitely stronger."

Saitama noticed how Goku's upper body didn't have any clothing on leaving only below his waist with orange baggy pants. "Did you fight him?"

"And he won!" Krillin added, hoping this guy who could casually use so much power at all times wouldn't start attacking them. Saitama nodded, realizing he was too late to go and do anything, but also a little surprised to hear Boros was killed.

Goku kept smiling competitively at Saitama, "So, how much of your power would you say you're using right now?"

The taller of the two bald guys in the air had been staring at Goku with a competitive look from the second Krillin mentioned he defeated Boros. The black haired guy didn't look like he had any injuries, so Saitama wanted to know just how much stronger he was. To answer Goku's question, he replied, "I don't know. I usually just use my normal punches. I have never used my full power. I'd say around, ten percent?" he questioned himself, wondering if that was true.

"Hm," Goku replied. The Saiyan scratched the back of his head, "Then, I'll tell you what I told that green guy. You should train a little and come find me when you think you can beat me."

"I can beat you right now," the man replied in a deadpan voice.

Goku smiled back at him, but then said without hesitation, "No you can't." Saitama looked at the spiky haired man wondering if he really thought he could win, but then Goku's eyes flashed teal and his hair turned gold. Saitama stared at him blankly for a few seconds, but it was ten seconds after Goku's hair shifted that the ground a mile beneath them and a hundred miles in every direction from that point started to shake, then the air all around them started trembling. Goku's hair started waving around and his golden aura expanded to cover most of the sky, his eyes turning a different shade of green as his muscles bulked out. His hair waved as lightning shot off his body, and Saitama's eyes widened as he felt himself getting pushed back solely from the power of the man's aura.

For a split second, Saitama could have sworn he saw a giant ape around the man in front of him. It was humongous with sharp teeth and red eyes, its fur golden as the aura surrounded everything. Then it roared, pushing Saitama back farther with wide-eyes. As quickly as it started, it ended. Goku's hair turned back to black and the single spike dropped back down into many.

"I want to fight you," Goku said, "but unlike with that Boros guy, I don't want to hold back in our fight. I can tell you're much stronger than he was, but you could still get stronger."

Saitama stared blankly at Goku for a while. _It could be him. He could be the one who I could finally go all out against! But... He also wants to go all out against me. Just as Boros wished I had fought him at full power, if I am defeated by this man at less than his full strength, I will have failed. Only if both of us are fighting at our full potentials will I be satisfied,_ "Alright." The bald man said, turning around in the air. "If that was your full power, I will reach it soon."

"That wasn't my full power," Goku stated. Saitama turned back around in surprise and even Krillin gawked at his best friend who didn't usually brag about his own strength. This meant that what he was saying was just a statement of fact to make sure the taller bald guy didn't return too quickly.

"Huh," Saitama muttered. "Okay," he turned and flew off at insane speeds.

"Whoa," Krillin whispered after the guy was far gone. "This world sure is full of strong fighters. Did you turn into a Super Saiyan 2?" Krillin asked his best friend.

"Yep," Goku replied. "I didn't think he'd be that impressed by just a Super Saiyan."

' _Just a Super Saiyan,' yeah right,_ Krillin thought with a gulp. "Okay," the midget stated, getting his mind off of the crazy-powerful bald guy they just met. "Let's go help out the others." He and Goku started flying away, but Krillin stared at the spiky haired man for a few seconds while they were going. _That wasn't even his strongest? What have you learned since your death Goku?_

* * *

 **A/N Hope everyone liked the introduction of a few new characters in this flashback to the 3rd day on Nexus. A World Under Law, Tetsuo's idea for what his kingdom should become. It seems like the future is a little more bleak than what he and Superman planned for. Anyway, this chapter introduces the King, Meruem. Meruem is the main bad guy for a lot of Hunter X Hunter, and in an earlier flashback where Gray remembered vanishing from Aebrith, they were about to be attacked by Chimera Ants. Just another hint for some later chapters, as well as Saitama's introduction, him being a very strong fighter on this world who may take part in later arcs. Anyway, Saitama's enemy Boros meets his end at Goku's fists, and then Meruem... eats his brains? Haha, hope you enjoyed the fights, and leave me a review below telling me what you think. How much was Goku holding back? This was only right after arriving on Nexus, so after he had been dead for over two years in his own world, but what happened in Otherworld during that 2 year period? Anyway, here is a list of the characters in this chapter:**

 **RWBY: Winter Schnee, Weiss**

 **God Eater: Lindow Amamiya**

 **One Punch Man: Boros, Geryuganshoop, Melzalgard, Groribas, Saitama**

 **Hunter X Hunter: Neferpitou(Pitou), Menthuthuyoupi(Youpi), Shaiapouf(Pouf), Alligator, Isaac Netero, Meruem (Ant King), Chimera Ants**

 **DBZ: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Future Trunks, ChiChi, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Z fighters**

 **DC Comics: Superman, Doomsday**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**


	41. Nexus 10-7 Assimilation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akira, Bleach, Attack on Titan, Magi, DC comics, Star Wars, DBZ, Naruto, One Piece, Halo, Pokemon, Lord of the Rings, Street Fighter, Code Geass, Teen Titans, or any of the other shows, books, movies, and comics you may recognize throughout my story.**

 **NEXUS 10.7**

"Alright," Tetsuo said with a smirk, hopping off the highest chair in his tower. He clapped his hands together as he floated in the air and grinned at the white haired man in front of him.

Ichimaru Gin tilted his head sideways wondering why Tetsuo stopped their conversation this morning. The shinigami was sitting on Superman's old chair on the top row of the tower, but he continued to smile despite his confusion at why Tetsuo hopped up suddenly. It was early in the morning, but it was bright enough that the sky outside the top of the tower was clear and blue.

The younger boy looked at the Death God who kept their city safe from Hollows and their sorts now that Ichigo didn't want a part in the government. "Hold down the fort Gin, I'm heading out for a bit."

"For what purpose?" the older man questioned the teen in charge of the NEG.

Tetsuo smirked, accepting that since Gin was in on the Underworld alliance he could let him know about this too. "Well, I only took down two of the three settlements that Sakazuki mentioned wouldn't negotiate with us during the meeting the other day. The other towns that were already negotiating heard what happened to those places and have now joined up with us. Everything is going great. Only problem is, that third non-negotiating region has continued to ignore our requests for negotiation." Despite the words coming out of his mouth, Tetsuo looked smug as he spoke. "So, I'm going to head to Sindria, the largest regime inside our borders who refuse our rules, and I'm going to... _convince_ them of the faults in their ways."

Gin smiled at the boy and nodded, watching as Tetsuo lifted up and flew fast out of the tower. The white haired man with slanted eyes tilted his head back down, thinking to himself, _And the reason you waited until now, is most likely because of the night mission you sent Trunks on. I can not feel energies, but I'm sure that the Saiyan has returned and is probably sleeping now to make up for what he missed last night. Either that, or you're risking doing this while he's awake, since he won't be able to sense you out of the city anyway._ The shinigami's smile lowered a little, and he stared at the empty seat at the top of the tower, only a little bit higher than his own. _Little do you know Tetsuo, Trunks should be the least of your worries..._

Outside of Metropolis, Tetsuo was spinning around in the air. The boy smiled wide and twisted his body over and over so that he was spinning like a drill through the air, the white aura around him rising. He dove down towards the ground while he spun and dug a mile down before arcing back up and leaping out of the earth. He rose up, then dropped back down again, acting like a dolphin as he plowed through the planet.

The seventeen year old with short, but spiky black hair smiled as he formed two balls of blue energy on his hands. He stopped spinning and pointed his arms out to the sides, checking to see if their were any powers out there first, then releasing his attacks out towards two mountains in the distance on either side of him. The only powers he felt near those mountains were of animals and Pokemon so he was totally okay with the giant explosions formed by the balls when they exploded on the mountains. The sky lit up blue and the boy grinned before slamming down to the ground and making a mile of the planet on every side of him dent down into a massive crater.

 _Let's see, one percent should be enough._ The kid already had corks on his power. He had the first cork that he placed right at the point where he could still control his endless power, the one he needed to put in place so that he wouldn't go insane again. After that one though, he had to put more corks in place, so he learned how to add and remove them on will alone. He already had one added on top of the first to make him only slightly stronger than Trunks. When he fought on the regular with the Super Saiyan in his ascended form, Trunks was always the better fighter, so he gave himself just a little extra strength to even the playing field. That way he and Trunks had much better spars now that the older man thought of him as an equal and less of a student, having told him to his face that there was nothing left for him to teach.

Now, Tetsuo was putting another cork on his power. When he got in fights his power always rose with his anger, but he had to manually remove a cork to let his power flow out. By adding one now, he could ensure that his battle this morning would be a good one and he wouldn't immediately overpower his foes. He set the cork, and felt a large cut off of the amount of power he had in him. _Damn, being this weak sucks. Whatever, it sucks more when I want a real fight and all I get are weaklings. Those last two settlements stunk. The first one could have been more fun if I didn't blow it up right away, but even setting a two percent cork at the second one, not a single person could touch me! One percent should definitely be good for Sindria though._ Tetsuo grinned, then wondered what he was going to do when he arrived.

 _With the last two, they weren't just against joining us. We had records of them raiding our villages and attacking people, stealing medicine and food we acquired. Those were justified for me to blow them to smithereens, but Sinbad has been careful since the meeting the day Konoha fell. He left the same time as the Saiyans, and even made friends with Goku. Now that I think about it, he was clearly doing that on purpose, making the Saiyan an ally. After that, he didn't attack our territories once..._ The teen was walking across the ground. He walked the distance of his crater and felt out far in front of him towards where Sindria should be. Oddly enough though, the area where he felt the city's inhabitants' kis a few days before when he last left Metropolis to take out the second non-negotiating city, he didn't feel them anymore.

Tetsuo's reservations, and hesitation about attacking the city at all were replaced by his curiosity at feeling the city's disappearance. "Did something wipe them all out?" he wondered aloud, confused at how such a large region, one that stretched from a lake a hundred miles inland off the coast, down the river from that lake, all the way to the ocean itself, over a hundred fifty miles wide in either direction past the river too, could have been destroyed without anyone noticing.

Even at one percent of his normal fighting power, Tetsuo had more than enough strength to lift off the ground with ease and start flying across the landscape. One percent of higher than an ascended Super Saiyan was still more powerful than most people could dream to become.

 _Why can't I sense anyone?_ Tetsuo wondered again as he flew across the landscape. The grass and dirt below him couldn't handle the speed he was flying and tore up a line from where he lifted off at the crater he landed in before. He was only flying a few feet off the ground, and he didn't even notice the planet getting torn up behind him. The boy was too focused on the energy, or lack of it, up ahead where he was flying.

 _Sindria is in the mountains, so,_ the teenager looked around and saw the mounds in the distance. _There,_ he flew faster than before and was now wishing he didn't put the cork in until he actually reached his destination, he would have gotten there faster that way.

Tetsuo shot across the plains, dipping and rising over the hills and valleys, between the scattered trees. The boy smiled as he saw a flock of brown bird Pokemon flying up above him, Pidgeys by the looks of them. He stared up as he passed under them and then back down where he grinned at the sight of more creatures before him. The seventeen year old swerved in and out between a group of Oliphants legs as they stampeded across a field, then he spiraled up in the air to join in with some Tailows and Swellows which scattered upon the human child appearing in their midsts.

"Hahaha!" Tetsuo laughed. He had so much freedom out here. He could do whatever he wanted. The boy flew slower through the air as he was so engrossed in his idle playings that he forgot what he was out here to do in the first place. As he was casually soaring around, he noticed the sky suddenly looked a little brighter.

The boy with short spiky black hair lifted his head slowly to look up in the blue sky. His red cape flapped in the wind as his eyes widened, seeing not one, not two, but five large circular patterns up in the sky above his head. There was a single point in the center of the patterns, a single point that got flooded by energy from all five circles at the same time. For the first time, Tetsuo was able to feel the energy in those circles and his jaw dropped at the feeling.

"OhhhHH SHHIITTTT!" Tetsuo screamed as the single point in the center of the five circles extended farther and farther out until it overtook the outer circles and continued to grow into a giant white glow in the sky above him. The circles only started glowing when he was a second from flying under it, so they were already leading him, meaning that they had been put in place before he arrived. _A TRAP?!_ The teen thought as he halted his flight, trying to figure out which way was the quickest to escape to.

He wasn't able to make out his thoughts, as the trap had been sprung. From the circle of light in the sky, a pillar of white descended faster than lightning, and much more powerful. The pillar was over a hundred feet in diameter, and it crashed through Tetsuo like nothing before slamming into the ground and scorching the planet below. The landscape around them trembled as a huge beam of white light plowed through the planet's surface.

When the beam vanished, Tetsuo opened up his eyes from where he was pressed into the ground in the center of a large crater. His clothes were scorched, he didn't manage to get a ki-shield up in time, and he felt burns on his skin as well. "Whoever did that-" the boy began, lifting off the floor and flying a few feet up in the air, "is a DEAD MAN!" he yelled.

Tetsuo saw a flicker in his right eye and turned his head, just in time to see a foot slam into his side. The man who kicked him had light red hair and wore golden armor that didn't cover his arms or legs. He had golden wrist bracelets and anklets, along with another bracelet on his right wrist made of steel with a glowing red light on it. The man's left leg was extended, pushing into Tetsuo's side powerfully enough to make a shockwave of air ripple off the impact point.

The kid in the air winced and started getting pushed back, but then his eyes snapped open wide and he glared into the red eyes of the man who dared kick him. Masrur's eyes opened wide and he pressed harder into his leg, pushing himself off of Tetsuo before the boy had a chance to counter him. Tetsuo lifted up his right arm and pointed it at the man falling away from him, "I don't think so," the boy stated in a cocky tone.

"Balaraq Sei!" another voice yelled behind Tetsuo.

The teen spun, pissed that he yet again missed an enemy so close to him. Standing inside the scorched crater from the trap before, was a small boy with wild white hair and a red gem tied in front of his forehead. He had his arms extended and as Tetsuo turned, he saw two long wires had shot out from the boy's grip, having stopped up in the air above his own head. The wires did not look normal though, having large white auras around them that looked like menacing snakes.

The two snakes pounced down at the boy in the air who reached up to try and grab them. Tetsuo smirked as he caught the two spiky ends to the weapons, but the snake auras bit down anyway and exploded in a blast of light. The red haired muscular man fell down next to the shorter fighter and they both looked up hopefully into the white explosion.

"Did we get him?" Ja'far asked the taller man next to him. The short person wasn't as young as his appearance made him out to be, actually being a similar age to the much taller and more muscular man next to him. Masrur looked closely through the smoke of the explosion, and then the smoke dispersed all at once as the person inside it slammed his arms out to the sides.

Tetsuo was panting, and smoke came off the top of his head as the explosion got him off guard once again. "Alright," the boy started, looking down at the people below him, "now I'm pissed."

"HAA!" someone yelled, slamming a fist towards Tetsuo's back.

The teen lifted up his left hand behind him, catching the fist before it hit him. "You got me with your trap, and then these two didn't have energies I could sense, so you got me again." Tetsuo closed his eyes and grinned, "But King Sinbad, did you really think you would get me again?" The teen turned only his head and smirked over his shoulder at the man behind him with long purple hair tied back in a ponytail. Even in his ponytail, Sinbad's hair went down to his waist, and his bangs masked his golden eyes at the moment so Tetsuo couldn't see how calm they looked.

"I knew you would be coming," Sinbad stated, not using the normal confident tone he was used to, but a more collected, serious one at the moment. He was being held up in the air by Tetsuo's hand, which had such a tight grip on his own fist that he couldn't move. The King of Sindria continued, "When you decimated those other two settlements, I knew it wouldn't be long before you came for us."

Tetsuo pushed back on the fist he caught and turned to face the man who started flying a few meters away from him. In comparison to the tall, handsome King behind him, the burned boy with spiky black hair looked a lot angrier. "If you had just accepted to merge with the NEG, I wouldn't have to come for you!"

"I could understand," Sinbad began, lifting his head a little and staring into the boy's black eyes. Tetsuo's burnt red cape flapped behind him while Sinbad's own white and purple clothes were adorned in jewelry. The taller man glared with his golden eyes, "Those two settlements were attacking NEG lands, stealing food and medicine they desperately needed. I begged them to follow our lead, to stay away from your lands, because I knew what you were capable of. I knew, you would come for them eventually." The King narrowed his eyes and continued, "But to think, you wouldn't leave a single survivor."

"If you know all that," Tetsuo started, getting a little confused, "then why didn't you do what the others did? The other towns and regions in the north, they all subjected to our rule. So why are you alone fighting me?!"

"I am not alone," Sinbad stated. The man flew backwards a few feet, then stuck his arms out to the sides and spread his legs out a little. His arm bands, golden ornaments, head piece, and necklaces all started glowing at the same time. "With the power of several Djinn, I was able to keep a large section of Awul safe for two years, even without your rules and command." The man's whole body started glowing, and Tetsuo shielded his eyes as the light was too intense.

Sinbad's voice echoed out of the light, "And not just the power of my Djinn, but of those who follow me as well." The light started to fade and Tetsuo's eyes widened at the sight of the man beneath. Sinbad's hair was no longer purple, having turned dark black to match the black tattoo patterns he had on his upper body and arms. Oddly enough, his body didn't continue the trend of darkness all the way through though. His lower half was blue, and his legs were merged together into a long slender tail covered in scales that extended eight feet below his waist. He held up a sword in his hands, a sword covered in lightning, while behind his back, two large red dragon wings sprang out with a ten foot wingspan. The man Tetsuo was looking at grunted and two small white cat ears sprang up from beneath his long black hair, and his eyes glowed gold as he narrowed them at the NEG leader.

"Sin!" Ja'far yelled from the ground next to Masrur. The short white haired assassin and Sinbad's closest advisor looked scared as he called out, "You can't use that many Djinn at the same time! The full Djinn equips weren't meant-"

"It's alright," Sinbad called down, his voice lower and more powerful than ever. He stared forward, his golden eyes glaring into Tetsuo's black ones. "They know as well as I do, this is not an opponent I can defeat without this." Sinbad started lifting up the sword in his right arm, while lifting his left hand up behind his back where a wooden staff was strapped.

Tetsuo was too busy looking at the strange transformation to remember to check his opponent's new ki. Sinbad's new transformation made the bracelet fall off his body, so now Tetsuo could feel him. As he watched Sinbad's right arm with the sword in it, lift while leaving afterimages behind it, seeming like the weapon lagged as it swooped through the air, the boy became very nervous. He checked his ki senses and his whole body tensed up, "Oh sh-"

"Balaraq Inqerad-Saiqa!" Sinbad's voice yelled, his mouth moving in slow motion for the boy who started flying towards him with an arm pulled back. Tetsuo wanted to finish the powerful man before he got in any attacks, but his eyes filled with light, blinding him for a second. It was brighter up in the sky, but before he could even look up, a pillar of lightning twice as large as the one that hit him before crashed out of the sky.

Ja'far and Masrur leapt backwards, but they still had to cross their arms to protect from the large amount of debris flying at them. It wasn't just debris though, the surface of the land they were on split apart and huge sections of earth were lifted up around them. While the planet rose and fell around them, they heard screaming down inside the lightning pillar.

"RAAAA!" A beam of blue light shot up through the lightning and high up in the sky, with Tetsuo beneath it.

The boy flew up with his black hair spiked and a white aura around him. He flew straight towards Sinbad, but the man took the staff off his back with his left hand and held it in front of him. When Tetsuo was about to reach him, a white circle formed in front of Sinbad and grew much larger before pushing towards Tetsuo. The boy punched, trying to break right through it. While his hand was pushed against the barrier though, the man behind it spun his sword with his other hand and Tetsuo had to drop his punch to dodge backwards. When he moved his hand, the sword missed, but the barrier pushed forward and knocked him fifty feet back.

"Stop it!" Tetsuo yelled after forcing a huge kiai behind him to stop his momentum. He charged forward again, forming two white balls of energy on his hands. He threw one, then lobbed the other one up. Sinbad tossed his weapons up in the air and lifted up both hands, holding his palms face-up towards the sky. On one hand, a cyclone of golden energy raged, while on the other a spinning vortex of darker purple energy flared. The two energy tornadoes grew larger and larger, then sucked in both of the energy balls Tetsuo threw.

The kid who was flying towards Sinbad stopped in the air, his eyes bulging as both of his large attacks were sucked in. _I didn't think he was this strong!_ The kid NEG leader panicked as Sinbad frowned and stated, "I apologize for this." The man with long thick black hair put his palms next to each other then slowly turned them inwards. The golden cyclone and purple one pressed against each other for a second, and then the energy merged, making the tornado grow exponentially so that it reached higher up in the sky than Tetsuo could see and at least three hundred feet wide. "Foraz Zora!"

Sinbad moved faster than ever, appearing right above Tetsuo's head. The boy only started looking up when Sinbad released his huge tornado of energy down towards the child. Tetsuo lifted up his hands to stop the energy vortex, but he started screaming as the tornado grew even larger. "AHHHHHHHH-"

Masrur and Ja'far thought they stopped a safe distance away from their leader, but when his Foraz Zora hit the ground, it was like the planet itself was shaking. The two of them leapt up on top of a mountain-sized piece of ground that lifted up from the attack. It tilted at just the right angle so that the two riding it didn't feel the effect of the raging winds and explosion on the other side. Ja'far reached down and grabbed on for dear life, while the red haired man in golden armor stomped his feet into the ground hard enough to embed himself in the dirt.

"He's going overboard!" Ja'far yelled in annoyance.

Masrur didn't say anything. He put a full-powered kick into the boy's side, a kick that could destroy a mountain, and the teen only flinched.

Sinbad was floating up in the air with his hands pushed down. The man kept his breathing calm, despite the large amount of energy he just exerted. He stared down at the crater below him as the light from his attack faded. Large chunks of planet were falling off the edges of the crater and rolling down into the deepest parts of it, but the man was looking for the boy down inside it. _Did I get him?_ Sinbad didn't see any movement down inside the crater, and so much debris was scattered around that the boy must be buried deep beneath it.

Sinbad's two advisors waited until the chunk of earth they were lifted up on landed back to the ground, then they leapt over towards their leader and landed thirty feet below him as Sinbad himself descended. "Is he gone?" Ja'far asked, examining the large pile of rubble closely.

Masrur stared at the debris stoically, feeling for the slightest vibration under his feet. Sinbad lowered to the ground and looked at Ja'far, but suddenly, the two of them noticed Masrur's face twitch and his eyes narrow at the ground. All three of them looked closely at the floor beneath their feet, and they watched as it started rumbling harder.

Sinbad took a deep breath, thinking internally to the Djinn he was using, _Lend me your strength._

 _ **"Yes our King."**_ Seven voices rang out inside his head.

"No matter how much strength they lend you," a new voice rang out over the landscape, making Sinbad's eyes widen as his mind was just read. The kid called out again, "No matter how much power you give your, _King_ , it will all be for naught." Not only did he read Sinbad's mind, but he heard the Djinn too, making the large blue creatures residing inside Sinbad become very nervous.

"Though I must admit," the boy started, and the planet below the three fighters erupted. All the debris for a mile in every direction of them, along with a lot of the earth that wasn't already lifted, shot up in the sky. Mountains rose and swirled around in the air, slamming into each other and breaking apart, only for their separate chunks to keep swirling in the air. The pieces swirled in a giant circle in the sky, over a hundred yards in diameter. In the center of the circle, a lone figure stood, a white aura around him that flared out thirty feet in every direction, looking like flames from how wildly it raged. The boy looked down at the man between his two advisors as they spun their heads around. The three watched everything around them, except for the single piece of ground they were standing on, lift up in the sky until they were standing on a single circular stone pillar surrounded by multiple hundred foot drops on all sides.

The spiky haired kid in the sky grinned, his body covered in burns and his clothes ripped, though his red cape flapped as furiously as ever behind him. "I admit, you did make me release the first cork. If I hadn't, I may not have survived that attack. Got it out just in time," the kid taunted. Lightning shot out from his aura and the kid's black pupils darted down to stare Sinbad in his glowing golden eyes. "Though to tell you the truth, this is still only about one percent of my total power," the kid bragged, smirking at the reactions his opponents had on their faces. What he didn't mention was how he couldn't fully handle going any stronger than this strength which he fought Trunks at regularly.

"One percent?" Ja'far whispered, taking a step back then snapping his head down as his foot touched the ledge of the stone pillar they were on, breaking part of it off. The short, white haired advisor looked to his leader nervously, "Sin, perhaps-"

"Not a chance," the taller man stated, staring straight up at Tetsuo without a shred of doubt in his eyes. "We don't need to win, remember," the man stated. He spoke quietly so the boy up in the air wouldn't hear him, and the two next to him nodded, glaring back up at the sky and their opponent.

"You still want to fight?" Tetsuo asked. The teen had a surprised look on his face, but it twisted into a happy grin, "Good." The chunks of planet swirling around Tetsuo all stopped at the same time. "Come," the boy said, lifting up his right hand and curling his fingers in.

All three of his opponents were about to leap up, but Tetsuo smacked his forehead with his other hand that he wasn't taunting them with. "What am I thinking? This is too easy," the boy moved his hands down to his side and yelled out, his body contorting as the other three stared confusedly at him. All at once, his body ripped into three, three identical copies of the same boy. Three Tetsuos lifted up their right hands at the same time and curled them in, "Even at a third of my strength, I will take each of you easily."

"Bararaq Kauza!" The furious red haired warrior next to Sinbad on his left yelled. Masrur's body became engulfed in white light and he shot off the pillar. He pushed down so hard with the right foot he took a step with that the entire pillar beneath him crumbled.

"Fast huh?" The Tetsuo on the left asked with a grin as he flew backwards to lessen the blow from the man who appeared in front of him. Masrur slammed a fist forward that crashed into Tetsuo's open right palm. This version of Tetsuo went wide-eyed as he felt his hand get pushed back, and then the man's fist pushed through his palm and slammed into his face.

The other two Tetsuo's looked that way, but then the one on the right felt something wrap around him and he turned. The form of Tetsuo realized its body was wrapped in white strings, the strings covered in blue energy with two spikes on the end of them currently hovering above his head. The blue auras around the end spikes were wider than the normal aura, and they turned into snakes that growled before clamping down on him and sending electricity coursing through him. Tetsuo flinched, but the pain wasn't too bad. However, he looked forward to see the white haired figure soaring towards him, his eyes looking much different than before.

Ja'far's eyes were wide, veins rippling through the whites while his irises and pupils narrowed to look like the slits that snakes had. The tiny man seethed between his teeth as he pulled out a dagger and crashed into his opponent. He slammed the blade right into Tetsuo's chest, but Ja'far's eyes snapped back to normal and widened as his blade snapped upon hitting the boy's chest.

The Tetsuo that started in the middle looked to his left where one of his multi-form bodies was wrapped up in painful wires. He swiped his hand forward, and the gust of wind extinguished Ja'far's blue aura while also cutting all the wires. He swung his arm again to knock the white haired assassin out of the air and into the distance, but his arm was stopped midway by a sword.

Tetsuo turned his head to the taller man pressing his sword against the boy's arm. Sinbad glared at him and the man's aura erupted as flames, ice, and lightning shot out from different directions and merged on their position. Ja'far dropped out of the air while the sky where two Tetsuos and Sinbad became engulfed in a multi-colored explosion.

Over on a different section of the landscape, Masrur punched back and forth, but his opponent wasn't just faster than him, the boy was as good of a martial artist as well. The former gladiator leapt up and tried bringing a leg down at the boy, but even in his enhanced strength form, the boy managed to cross his arms above his head and stop the kick. Tetsuo's feet were pressed on the ground, and when the leg collided with his arms, his feet pressed down and lowered the elevation of the ground once, then twice as the crater doubled in size.

The teenager uncrossed his arms and sent Masrur flying up in the air. Tetsuo grinned and flew up, being the one who started punching and kicking this time. Masrur matched each of his blows, kick for a kick, punch for a punch, but he felt his golden armor crack as Tetsuo landed a good punch on him. All at once his golden armor shattered leaving only the white sash around his waist and his golden bracelets and anklets. The only other thing he was wearing, was the steel brace on his arm that was blocking out his power from Tetsuo's ki sense. Sinbad released his before when he transformed, but the kid still couldn't feel the man's advisors.

This version of Tetsuo with Masrur frowned as his opponent flew backwards from the punch that broke his armor. The kid's white aura erupted and he flew behind the man shooting away from him, elbowing the guy in the back. He heard loud cracks in the strong man's back, then as the guy started to drop out of the air, he reached down and grabbed him by his red hair. Masrur dangled in the air, and Tetsuo growled at him, "Where did you get that ki-masker?"

The device that masked Masrur and Ja'far's ki's was something Tetsuo despised. He liked being in control, and when people used these he couldn't track them. "Is this why I can't sense anyone in Sindria? Your people have developed these as well?"

The man he was holding started moving. Tetsuo thought the guy was trying to escape, but instead the boy heard low chuckling. Masrur wasn't normally one to laugh in a hopeless situation like the one he found himself currently in, but defeating Tetsuo was never his purpose here. _Just one third of one percent of his power. As a Fanalis warrior, I should be ashamed_ , _but..._ Masrur frowned, halting his laughter. _At least, we accomplished our objective._

"What objective is that?" Tetsuo growled to the man he was holding in his hand.

The man gripped by the top of his hair went wide-eyed as he forgot his mind could be read. He panicked, and in his panic he curled his whole body up, pulling Tetsuo down with him as he kicked both legs over his head and down on top of Tetsuo's head. Both of his legs slammed into the boy who grunted in pain, but didn't get pushed down very far. Tetsuo had the man's hair held that entire time, and now he was pissed.

With the hand Tetsuo wasn't holding his hair by, Tetsuo punched the red haired advisor in the chest, sending him flying backwards and ripping his hair out at the same time.

"Masrur!" Sinbad shouted as he watched his friend soaring off in the distance. He saw Ja'far start running that way, but not a second later a huge chunk of earth slammed into Ja'far moving at a hundred miles per hour. The small white haired advisor was lifted off the ground with one arm snapped the wrong way, his eyes rolled up in his head, and blood splashing out of his body.

The same Tetsuo who sent Masrur flying grinned as he lowered the hand he used to telekinetically throw a boulder at the white haired snake guy. Sinbad roared up in the air and each of the vessels on his body started glowing brightly. His head-ornament, his jewelry, his weapons, they all glowed as random attacks flew out towards the two Tetsuos near him.

Both Tetsuos were fast enough to dodge, but it seemed as if that wasn't Sinbad's objective anyway. The two of them went wide-eyed as the man shot off like a missile towards the third one who was looking off in the direction he knocked Ja'far. "RAAA!" Sinbad yelled, spinning his tail into the side of that Tetsuo's head. The boy's head snapped down and he did a flip in the air, but he lifted back up and formed a huge ball of golden energy in his hand, slamming it towards Sinbad.

The man with dark black hair snarled and swung his staff into the energy ball, forcing it to explode backwards into Tetsuo's face. He saw out the corners of his eyes the other two Tetsuos converging on his position and he slapped the long blue tail down, propelling himself up in the air quickly. The two Tetsuos pulling their fists back saw each other's faces and stopped before punching each other, changing their momentums to shoot them upwards, with the pissed off burnt third one right behind them. The two up front swerved out of the way as a pillar of lightning flew down from the man they were chasing.

The third Tetsuo who was already pretty beat up didn't see the attack coming as he was following the other two, so he didn't have enough time to dodge as they moved and allowed the attack to crash straight into him, sending him flying out of the sky towards the ground.

Both of the other Tetsuos looked inwards and down and watched the third part of them go flying, then snapped their heads back up. In that second they turned though, Sinbad went back on the offensive and was now back in front of the one on the left, slamming the hilt of his sword into the kid's nose while spinning and firing a huge funnel of wind off his staff into the one who came to try and help. The Tetsuo he was originally fighting got pushed back from the wind and then looked back to the one who was shocked by Ja'far's powerful electric snakes before. He was currently being hugged by Sinbad whose hair turned light blue, losing the dark hair and the black tattoos on his chest. The sky around the two of them brightened for a second, and then a chunk of ice the size of a small mountain formed around Sinbad's body, trapping him and one part of Tetsuo inside it.

The final flying Tetsuo frowned. He flew towards the huge ice chunk, then punched it. Cracks flew out all around his fist and wrapped around and through the entire ice chunk. The whole thing broke apart at the same time, and the Tetsuo Sinbad had held in his arms slammed both elbows back, hitting the taller man in his kidneys and forcing him to let go.

The Tetsuo who broke the ice flew forwards at the same time and slammed both hands down on top of Sinbad's head, pressing down right on the little white ears sticking out of his head. Sin's top and bottom jaw slammed down into each other as his eyes bulged, and then his body soared out of the air towards a third, very pissed off Tetsuo down on the ground.

This version had burns all over him even worse than what he looked like after originally splitting from the single body of Tetsuo. He held both of his arms up in the air, then swiped them across each other and in twenty different patterns all in the same second, before pushing them upwards, yelling, "BURNING ATTACK!"

Sinbad opened his clenched eyes while he flew out of the sky, his weapons dropping out of his hands, his body losing power. Seeing the glowing light though, his body stepped it back up and he roared, slamming his own hands down and firing all the magical power he had inside him at the enlarging attack.

Both attacks crashed into each other, pushing back and forth in the air. Sinbad's hair dropped into its purple color, his body changing back to its usual shape, his clothes returning to normal, but he continued to yell while pushing his arms down. _Just a little more_! He roared and released the last bit of his energy... and then the Burning Attack overtook his own.

The explosion in the air that followed the attack was so large that the circle of giant chunks of debris spinning in the air were caught up in it and shredded. Both Tetsuos watching from high up above Sinbad floated a little higher to avoid the edge of the explosion, while the one beneath the attack cackled madly as his beam pushed forward and exploded close to Sinbad.

All the Tetsuos watched as the explosions subsided. They waited until all the smoke had cleared, then grinned collectively as Sinbad dropped out of the air with a plume of black smoke trailing from his body. His eyes were clenched shut and his teeth clenched together, but he coughed and blood splattered from his mouth.

The purple haired King didn't have his long hair kept in a ponytail any longer. His unkempt hair came around his head on all sides as he fell back-first towards the ground. He passed the Tetsuo who attacked him and the boy grinned seeing the blood seeping out of his dropping opponent's mouth. Sinbad dropped below the normal elevation, then kept falling, dropping past chunks of debris until he finally crashed into a rock wall. He bounced off the wall and grunted where he hit the ground before skidding down a slant until he hit another boulder that stopped his momentum.

Sinbad lay on his back, facing the sky as his eyes slowly opened. He thought he was dizzy and seeing triple, but he realized the three teenagers flying above him actually were three different figures. They only were for a second longer though, as all three of them merged back together into one super-powerful being. The seventeen year old smirked as he looked down at the King of Sindria, "Did you really think you could stand up to me? Sinbad!"

The kid rose his arms and the ground on either side of Sinbad's lying form shattered. Giant sections of earth lifted up and flew past Tetsuo as the kid stared down into Sinbad's barely open gold-colored eyes. The boy didn't even care what he did with the pieces of planet, throwing them right back behind him so they flew far into the distance. He turned around and kicked, then turned back towards Sinbad, not looking as the air from his kick flew a mile away towards the flying debris and broke the giant pieces into even more. "I am all-powerful!" Tetsuo yelled down at the man. "My powers are unequaled!"

"Ack, agh," Sinbad opened his mouth to speak but wound up in a coughing fit. The man gulped down some blood and then spoke, "Do you think yourself a God?" The boy just grinned down at him and Sinbad surprised him by grinning right back. Then, he started laughing.

Tetsuo's smile slowly faded off his face until his mouth was a straight line. The kid stared down at Sinbad, wondering what was so funny. "You knew you could not beat me Sinbad. Why would you- what was your-" the teen shook his head, getting angry. He glared down at Sinbad and read the man's mind.

 _"Well, you can try Tetsuo. Even if you are reading my mind, you are far too late to take over Sindria."_

"Why am I too late?!" Tetsuo yelled down at the man, so confused at what was going on. "Even if your people all have ki-masks, I will scour every inch of your land until everyone is under NEG rule!" The seventeen year old lifted up his right hand, "Though, it will be much easier to subject them to my rule, once you are dead." A white sphere of energy formed in Tetsuo's hand.

Sinbad looked up at the ball and the man pushed his right hand down on the ground. The burnt appendage hurt so much as he pushed it down, but he managed to stagger up, at least enough to get his feet planted on the ground. His back leaned up against the boulder behind him, and the man with purple hair saw his sword not too far from him. Tetsuo looked down at the man, the man whose power felt so much weaker than usual, but still had the same powerful aura to it. "I enjoyed our fight Sinbad, but now-" Tetsuo pulled back his hand, and then froze.

Sinbad's eyes went wide. His sword was too far away for him to grab before Tetsuo attacked, but he didn't have to grab it. Landing a few feet to Sinbad's left, was the red haired muscular man, missing some of his hair and having blood drenching his face from the beating he received from one of the three Tetsuos before. The man had a smaller form with a broken arm and leg, also covered in blood, slung over his right shoulder and held there by his right hand. With his left hand, a bloody Masrur bent down and picked up Sinbad's sword.

The muscular man turned around and walked back towards Sinbad, holding out the sword to the leader who was leaning back against the boulder he slammed into before. "Masrur," Sinbad whispered, then looked to the other unconscious form over his shoulder, "Ja'far," the man added. The purple haired King looked into Masrur's red eyes, "You should have taken him and left."

"I could not do that," the Fanalis warrior replied. He turned around without another word and stepped forward, standing between Sinbad and the floating figure up above and a little in front of them. Masrur glared up at Tetsuo, not a single word said as he glared at the child who dared attack his King.

Sinbad sighed, a smile appearing on his face. He looked up at a hesitating Tetsuo, and Sinbad's eyes opened wide in shock. When he looked at the teenager, he saw the kid's hands shaking. The one with the white ball of light on it was slowly clenching, but then unclenching and allowing the white sphere to grow, but then clenching again. Tetsuo lifted his free hand and pressed it against his head, "Arrrgg," he groaned. _What am I doing?! I already beat them, there's no need, to kill them. Right?_

The boy shot down a few feet with a sudden angry expression on his face. When he was still fifty feet away from Masrur though, he froze in midair. The teen clenched both of his fists, dissipating the ball of white energy which was in his right hand. "This- I just showed you, you have no chance of beating me," Tetsuo stated, keeping his mouth straight with a calm expression washing over him. _I'm not the same kid who got picked on all the time, I've been powerful for years now. I don't need to prove it, by killing these weaklings._

Tetsuo lifted up higher in the air making both Masrur and Sinbad get very confused. "You, are not going to kill us?" Sinbad asked the much younger man. The teenager looked like he wanted to through the entire fight, and he had expected it to happen when he chose to come out here.

"There is no reason to put you down," the kid said. "Unlike the others, you didn't attack NEG land, you didn't steal from us. Why would I kill you?" Despite what he was saying, it sounded more like he was arguing with himself than explaining his reasoning to them. "Though, I will no longer allow rebelling states inside NEG land. Sindria must submit now, or I _will_ make an example of you."

Sinbad nodded, seeing that this was not the same arrogant fifteen year old he met the first time he visited Metropolis. "Seems Superman and Trunks did manage to change you," the man whispered to himself. He remembered the kid threatening him, the Saiyans, and everyone else at the NEG meeting over a year and a half ago, telling them to join "or else." This kid was still pretty crazy, but now that Sinbad thought about it, maybe negotiating wouldn't have been the worst thing to do, especially considering the predicament they were in now.

"Unfortunately," Sinbad called out louder, "the reason you can not sense my people is not because they are wearing these ki-maskers." The boy up in the air looked confused, but he saw that neither Sinbad nor his conscious advisor looked very worried, despite having lost the fight. "We were the only three to stay behind."

"'Stay behind?' What the Hell does that mean? Where are they?!" Tetsuo was raising his voice and a white aura was surrounding him again.

"Tetsuo!" a voice yelled out, making both of the figures down on the ground and the distracted one in the air to spin around. Tetsuo's eyes widened at the sight of the muscular man with lavender hair floating in the air behind him.

The teen frowned, looking back down, then back at his friend. He clenched his teeth furiously, his mind deciding whether to talk to Trunks and continuing to question the others under him. He finally snapped at the man in front of him, "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Trunks asked, thinking his young friend was about to give him some sort of explanation.

"Yes!" Tetsuo yelled at him.

Trunks shook his head, the twenty four year old man getting all the more aggravated by the second. "You tell me first. What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing what I always said I would do," Tetsuo yelled back. "It's time to unite Nexus. How the Hell am I supposed to make this whole world into a safe place, if I can't even control half of a stinking continent?!" The boy glared back down at the ground, and shouted down, "Now what did you mean? Where are the Sindrians?!"

Trunks was going to question the boy further, but at that question he sensed out in the direction of Sindria. His eyes widened as he felt not a single power in that whole region. He looked down to see what a badly injured Sinbad's reaction would be to that question. The darker purple haired man looked up at Trunks, and a smile came to his face as he put together what Trunks was saying. "Well, we evacuated the country," Sinbad replied to the leader of the NEG.

Tetsuo's eyes widened and he shouted, "What?!"

"If it was choosing between being annihilated or joining the New Earth Government, I would rather have my people somewhere else. My other six generals and the Sindrian army spent the last two days evacuating the city and taking all the supplies we could to the sea." The King smiled and continued, "Yamraiha foresaw you coming at dawn, but my people had not all escaped the country yet. With the ki-maskers our good friends and allies leant us, we were able to hide our remaining citizens in order for them to escape. By now, I'm sure Drakon has gotten the rest of our people to safety."

"Safety?!" Tetsuo roared. "There is no 'safe' place on Nexus. Not outside of the New Earth Government's land!"

"Perhaps," Sinbad replied, "but there are places for my people to be 'free.' And safety without freedom, is but a prison."

"You think the people inside the NEG don't have freedoms?" Trunks asked the man down below. The half-Saiyan didn't like how the man considered the country he helped create.

"Perhaps the majority do," Sinbad answered the muscular man behind Tetsuo. "But in Sindria, we care not just for the majority, but the minorities as well. Magicians, ninjas, warriors, martial artists, and fighters of all kinds make up a decent part of every population. One in five people in Sindria have some sort of weapon or skill that by NEG standards would make them, 'dangerous.' In order to protect their freedoms as well as our Kingdom's sovereignty, we have abandoned our home for the last two years." Sinbad smiled at the two NEG leaders above him, "You may have Sindria, although I would ask you to rename the capital. I plan on naming our new capital Sindria as well."

"What makes you think you'll be around to make a new capital?" Tetsuo asked, his eyes narrowing at the man far below him.

"Tetsuo," Trunks said sternly, making the younger boy remember who was flying behind him. The demi-Saiyan was thinking hard about what Sinbad just told him. _He is partially right. There needs to be a better system than forcing every powerful person to either give up their ways or join Government forces. It has been two years, but I still don't see that better way._

While Trunks thought hard behind him, Tetsuo grunted down at the men below him. He turned his back to them and spoke in a low voice, "Get out of my territory. Go make your new capital, run as far as you want." He looked back over his shoulder at them, grinning again, "But no matter how far you go, the NEG will spread, and Sindria will become a part of my New Earth order."

Sinbad's smile faded a little as he stared up at the boy, taking that threat to heart.

Trunks stopped thinking so hard about everything for a moment to instead stare at the boy in front of him. Tetsuo was looking over his shoulder with a wicked smile on his face. Trunks saw the teen choose not to kill Sinbad and his advisors earlier, which made him happy seeing how the boy's opponents were defeated already. Tetsuo showed he was listening to Trunks' teachings, but yet at the same time he still had that look in his eyes, the look that made Trunks doubt.

The younger NEG leader looked back forward and saw Trunks' concerned look. "Let's go back," Tetsuo stated, not sounding all too friendly towards his close friend. "We'll have the Arbiter send out a couple Covenant corvettes over to Sindria, make sure the place is safe. Akainu can make the announcement that we have new land, and the overpopulation problem is solved."

"What overpopulation problem?" Trunks asked as he started flying after the younger boy. "Sure, there are a lot of people in NEG land, but we have enough land to sustain all of them. This, this was unnecessary-"

"I told you Trunks!" Tetsuo shouted as he flew faster back towards Metropolis. "I won't be satisfied until all of Awul is under my control. My Government's goal has always been to spread peace around the world!"

"'My control,' 'My Government...' When did this stop being _our_ mission?" Trunks shouted at the boy flying faster than him. "When we started this, we agreed we wanted a world safe from monsters, safe from villains! Peace! We wanted peace, but at what cost are _you_ willing to achieve the peace you seek?!"

Tetsuo stopped flying, pausing in the air so that Trunks accidentally flew past him. The older man stopped and spun around, seeing the boy with spiky black hair staring right back at him, "I would go to any length. Trunks, this is the world we wanted. There's no changing it now. Mace, the Jedi, they didn't understand what needed to be done to ensure that no threat ever comes to our land." The boy narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "Don't make the same mistake they did."

Trunks lowered his bottom lip, but Tetsuo flew away without another word. The lavender haired man was tired from his mission the night before, but when he awoke and didn't feel Tetsuo inside the city, he left the city's boundary to check on him. Though he only felt Tetsuo fighting one person, he recognized Sinbad's energy and left fearing what he knew to be true. The young man watched as the streak of white soared off through the sky, and then his eyes slowly narrowed.

 _You, me, and Ichigo. We wanted this world to be safe. We wanted to protect our friends and family who we believed were somewhere in this world. When did you lose sight of the original goal? When did you stop asking about Kaneda, or Kaori?_ Trunks glared harder into the distance where he felt the boy's power vanish, showing he must have gone inside Metropolis. The man felt hundreds, thousands of miles off in different directions and felt fighters around the continent. They were battling Underworld bases, a war inside NEG territory that the Government's forces weren't even partaking in. _Since when did attacking neutral countries become the priority over battling the Underworld? Sindria never asked us for anything, they sustained themselves just fine. Pao was caught trading with pirates, but my father and Goku aren't going to listen to any rules we tell them anyway. And Rhodar is just as peaceful as Sindria was, never threatening us in any way. Maybe it isn't necessary to take over the entire world. By this point, there are no clear_ _ **villains**_ _on Awul, except for the Underworld. The New Earth Government needs a new objective, a plan other than world conquest._

Trunks looked into the distance towards Metropolis. _Kent would have agreed with me. As would Mace... Would Mace really have killed Superman, if he was getting in the way? Could he have?_ Trunks shook his head, too many thoughts flooding into his mind. _Tetsuo is my closest friend. Gohan never came here, at least the one I knew. No one from my timeline came here, even mom, she was from the others' timeline. Mom..._ The man growled and clenched his fists, his white aura erupting over his body.

"Alright," Trunks said out loud, his breathing ragged as he glared angrily into the distance. "If Tetsuo wants to rule the NEG this way, I won't be able to stop him. He's far too determined. He killed Broly, and so many enemies. He's more powerful than I can imagine," the man admired the younger teen, but blinded by his admiration, by their friendship, he started to think he had placed his trust in the wrong person. "But Tetsuo," he began again, speaking as if directly to the younger boy, "you will not have your way any longer. I may not be as strong as you, but I know... I am the only one who can stop you."

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN AWUL...**

A single man sat at the head of the table in a deep underground base. The shaking kept continuing and he rubbed the top of his head in annoyance. "Luthor!"the source of all this ruckus shouted from the other side of the doors into the room

The tall purple skinned alien kicked the double doors into the meeting room and they flew open. Lex Luthor was now able to see into the outer corridor where sparks were flying out of the lights and bodies were sprawled across the hallway. "Cooler," he said in a calm voice, putting his hands together over the table. "What are you doing here? Has your base been destroyed?"

"'What am I doing here?!'" The monstrous alien roared at him. "What the Hell are _you_ still doing here?!"

Luthor knew what he was talking about and narrowed his eyes at the monster. Cooler growled at him and kept walking up to the table, slamming his hands down on it and crushing the edge with his grip. "You said it was time for our betrayal."

"I did," the man replied.

"You also said it would be by the end of the month!" Cooler shouted and this time Luthor said nothing. "You remember how long ago that was? Oh yeah! Six weeks ago! So what the Hell happened?!"

"Do you really not see what is happening?" Lex asked the alien, standing up as well to be at eye level with him. "Over three quarters of our bases have been destroyed. Our forces decimated. Lamperouge, Akuma, Wilson, allies are falling left and right, is this the best time to go on the offensive?"

"You said you had a solution to our biggest problem in Metropolis," Cooler growled, still furious and ignoring the bald man's previous rant. "With Tetsuo Shima out of the way, none of them will be able to stand up to us." The alien rose a hand and crushed it into a fist, "Akainu will fall, any others who don't fall in line will topple after."

"And you think the people will just accept the Underworld taking over?" Luthor asked. He continued in a harsh tone, "There needs to be a catalyst in order to lose Tetsuo's favor with the public..."

"We already have it," another voice said. Luthor was surprised by this one and looked over Cooler's shoulder where another figure was walking in the room. The purple alien glanced behind him and saw who it was and smirked. The fat man with the hairy body continued, "Tetsuo had Superman and the Jedi killed, it's already a little rumor in Metropolis, and if it is suspected in the central city of NEG control, then it's probably a lot bigger in the rest of the continent."

Lex leaned back and thought for a few seconds. He crossed his arms and asked, "How do you know the people of the city are already suspecting him?"

Marshall D. Teach walked over to the left side of the table so he was between Cooler and Luthor. Blackbeard grinned and said, "Ichimaru Gin. He is at the top of the NEG and has agreed to join with us when we eliminate Tetsuo. That man has a way with words, if he tells the rest of the council that Tetsuo was responsible for the Jedi's deaths and had framed them, well, they'd be praising us like the sheep they are."

Cooler started chuckling and released his grip on the table. "There it is then," he said with a laugh. "The land will hate Tetsuo, call him forward, and the boy will snap. After he causes a bit of destruction, you can do whatever it is that you're so sure of will take care of him," Cooler was looking at Luthor when he said it and the bald man nodded showing it was possible. "And then whatever happens next will have the people cowering in fear beneath their 'heroes.'"

"Those in the council who don't fall in line behind Gin," Blackbeard added. "We get rid of as soon as we can and have the slant eyed bastard convince everyone that they were in league with Tetsuo."

"The NEG, will fall," Cooler finished with a wide grin. He and Blackbeard both looked confident in their now combined plans.

Luthor looked back and forth between the two and smiled convincingly. "They will indeed." The other two grinned wider and Luthor continued seriously, "We will attack two days from now. That is how long it will take to get ready the means of defeating Tetsuo." He added the last part since he could see Cooler wanted to fly in right now and destroy the council.

"Rally your remaining forces," the leader of the Underworld stated. "I'll let the rest of our associates know."

"Very well," Cooler said and turned around, walking back towards the entrance with a grin on his face. _Once Tetsuo is out of the way I'm taking you out too Luthor. You've acted as my superior for too long. This new world order will belong to me. My forces tell me that the Saiyans scream your name when they attack bases, killing you will be my way of apologizing to those filthy monkeys. Son Goku is reasonable, and the idiot loves second chances. Until I can find a way to get rid of them, this will have to make do. But one thing is certain, I will rule this world._

Blackbeard nodded once more at Lex Luthor and then turned to follow Cooler out of the room. "Zehahaha," the pirate laughed as he left _. Inform them all you like, Annie already knows the plan. Gin assures me his loyalty is not to you Luthor, but to me. He can have the New Earth Government chanting my name in no time. For now you'll be in charge, but what happens to Tetsuo will happen to you soon enough. Once they all know who's in charge, I'll head right off to Aebrith to show them as well. You idiots think you can do it all on your own, but allies are what make the strong._ The pirate Captain laughed some more as he disappeared out of the room back into the hallway of the partially demolished Underworld headquarters.

Luthor kept grinning until the other two were out of the room and then he finally relaxed. The man sat back down and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping sweat from his brow and the side of his face that only now started pouring down. Being alone in the room with two men who could have killed him and he knew really wanted to was not a pleasant experience. _I am a normal human. You two can make your plans of world domination, fight your epic battles with your enemies, and be the insane allies I chose to your hearts' desires. You will fall in line sooner or later or you will be destroyed. For I am just a normal human,_ the bald man looked behind him to the secret door on the wall, _but not for long._

* * *

 **A/N It's, about, to go, down! Tetsuo takes down another troublesome region inside NEG control. Now all that remains before the country covering a little under a third of the continent in the south, Rhodar, is the small village of Pao Town. Tetsuo has made it his goal to unite Awul, the world under law that he desired. Trunks realizes his friend has gone a little too far, but is he too late to change him? And the remaining Underworld leaders make their plans for world domination. Luthor, Cooler, and Blackbeard, all have their own hidden agendas. Who will be the one to rise up to the top? Will our heroes be able to stop the leaders of the Government and those of the Underworld?! Time is running down, and things look bleak for everyone. XD Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and leave a review telling me what you thought. Here's a list of characters:**

 **Code Geass: Lelouch Lamperouge**

 **Street Fighter: Akuma**

 **Teen Titans: Slade Wilson**

 **Attack on Titan: Annie**

 **Bleach: Gin Ichimaru**

 **Pokemon: Pidgey, Swellow, Taillow**

 **Lord of the Rings: Oliphants**

 **Halo: Arbiter, Covenant corvettes**

 **One Piece: Akainu, Blackbeard**

 **DBZ: Cooler, Trunks, Goku, Saiyans**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **Magi: Sinbad, Sindria, Ja'far, Masrur**

 **DC Comics: Superman, Lex Luthor**


	42. Nexus 10-9 The Final Underworld Base?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this entire thing. I have not had any OCs to my knowledge as of yet. Even minor characters have been from somewhere, and that's right, I don't own them either. Nothing is mine, please don't sue. XD**

 **Nexus 10.9**

 **Metropolis**

 **Six months ago**

"DAMN IT!" Tetsuo roared, slamming both arms down on the ground in frustration. He snapped his head up towards the panting Super Saiyan in front of him, "If I was using even half of my power I would be crushing you right now!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the boy before him, and started shaking his head. "Why are you getting mad? It was just a spar," Trunks said calmly, lowering his hair from gold back to its normal light shade of lavender. "Don't let yourself lose control," he warned, the older man staring at the boy with judging eyes. "I hope you haven't forgotten…"

"Of course I haven't," Tetsuo snapped back, jumping to his feet quickly. He looked away a little, guilt rushing over him, but the anger still there. "I just, I want to win."

Trunks looked at the seventeen year old closely, and then started laughing. Tetsuo looked up at him angrily, so Trunks stopped his laughter. "Come on, we all want to win. Accept your losses and learn from them. Next time we'll head out to the training ground, that way I can go all out and you can use some more of your power." Trunks nodded towards the kid after he finished speaking and then turned and walked away. The demi-Saiyan walked a few yards away from the flat area on top of Metropolis' enormous island, and then hopped up in the air and flew away.

Tetsuo looked up at Trunks, wanting to shout after him, but what Trunks almost mentioned flashed in his mind and he looked down. He looked so angry but couldn't say anything about it, not with that guilt in the way. "Hello Tetsuo," a voice said behind him, and the boy so caught up in his own thoughts spun around as he didn't notice the man approaching.

Standing behind him was a tall figure with long white hair that fell below his waist, tan-skin that looked dark, with a red heart and a cross of darkness in the center of it. "Oh, hello Ansem," the boy greeted the Lord of Darkness. "What do you want?" He snapped, still in a bad mood.

"I couldn't help but watch that last fight," Ansem started.

Tetsuo gained a pissed expression, "I could have won!"

"I have no doubt you could have," Ansem replied, surprising the boy who was too quick to jump to a conclusion and lifted his eyebrows at the High Council member in front of him. "There is something else I would like to talk to you about though," Ansem continued. "I have located certain members of the Underworld."

Tetsuo's eyes widened, and a smile came to his face. "Really? That's great. Tell me where and I'll go crush them right now!" The teen was ready to fly off, maybe tell Trunks first but make sure the older man knew it was his fight, so as to let him get all the credit, while also having Trunks watching. _Yeah, that would be great!_

"Hold on," Ansem said, turning and starting to walk the other way, motioning with his head for Tetsuo to follow him. "Tetsuo, what do you know of the world outside of the New Earth Government's control?" Ansem asked.

Tetsuo Shima shrugged his shoulders. "I know there are a group of powerful fighters led by other Saiyans like Trunks. They have their own little village inside of our borders," he muttered, sounding annoyed at the concept of it.

"Ahh," Ansem replied, the dark man grinning as he continued to walk. "So these Saiyans are a problem in your eyes?" he asked innocently, sounding just like a concerned Council member.

Tetsuo nodded his head at the question, frowning deeply as he thought about them. "Wait a second," he started back up, "what does that have to do with the Underworld? Did you find them or not?" Tetsuo stopped and frowned at the man a little in front of him.

"What if I told you the Underworld are not interested in fighting you?" The Lord of Darkness began. Tetsuo cocked his head to the side a little and rose his eyebrows, "What if they could be a means to an end?"

"You want to use the Underworld?" Tetsuo asked skeptically. "Why would we need to? I could do anything they could and more!"

"Of course," Ansem continued calmly, "but the Saiyans are a problem that you yourself can not deal with. The NEG can not take part either, all because of Trunks." Tetsuo started to glare at the man, so Ansem backed off a little as he continued. "Those Saiyans will never listen to any rules you set in place on this world. They do not consider you to be the ruler of Awul, but just someone playing at Government." Tetsuo's fists clenched hard and Ansem continued, "But the Underworld could take them on. Everyone knows we are hunting the Underworld, so any attack they conduct will be free of Government suspicion."

Tetsuo started thinking about what the man was saying, and as he thought about it, it started to make sense to him. "Hmm, but Trunks would never go along-"

"He would never need to know," Ansem retorted quickly. "As soon as they accomplish their mission, take them out. Claim credit for getting rid of the Underworld, and rid the continent of the strongest _rebels_ still resisting _your_ rule," Ansem chose his words carefully, and every second Tetsuo started grinning more and more. "It is just a suggestion, but I think you should consider…"

"Do it," Tetsuo said, the kid smirking with an insane look on his face. "I've been bored out of my mind these last six months. Set it in motion," he ordered Ansem, then looked up towards the sky at his own private island even above the one down here for the other soldiers and leaders. "All resistance to the NEG will be eliminated. No one will be able to stop me."

* * *

 **Present**

 **Underworld Base somewhere on Awul**

"Damn it Kakarott! This base is mine!" Vegeta pushed away the taller Saiyan with more spikes in his hair, but Goku reached forward and grabbed Vegeta by the shoulder.

"That's not fair Vegeta, this base was supposed to be mine," the younger Saiyan moaned.

A tick mark appeared on Vegeta's forehead and the man spun back to Goku, "I don't care!" The Prince took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing, "The last two bases I invaded were empty. That makes this one mine!"

"The last one I attacked was empty too Vegeta," Goku complained, "but you don't see me trying to take any of your bases."

"Well that's because I don't have any left to attack," the Prince retorted.

"Oh," Goku said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Why don't we attack it together then?" he offered. "This is my last one too so I'm not going to miss it," Goku clenched his fists in anticipation. If Vegeta was out of bases, and this was his last one, then there was a good chance they would find Luthor in here.

"Ugh fine," Vegeta conceded, "but I call fighting first." The Prince and Goku nodded, not considering fighting at the same time. Neither of them wanted to fight an opponent with help from the other. It wasn't the Saiyan way, no matter how strong their opponent was.

"Sure," Goku agreed, turning and punching the flat wall of grass next to them and breaking apart the unnaturally steep hill to reveal a large opening on the other side of it. Breaking down the wall let the two full-blooded Saiyans feel inside the building, and their eyes went wide upon feeling the inside.

"Oh, it's you," the boy already inside the base called over to the entrance when the dust settled. "Guess this is your last base as well?" Gohan asked his father.

"Gohan! This was supposed to be mine," Goku complained, now seeing he was going to have to share fights with his son and Vegeta.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Gohan called back. The boy looked around the dark room and lit up a ball of golden ki on his right hand. The hangar they entered had lots of doors and elevators around it, but there was nothing in here. No robots were coming out to meet them, no people moving around inside, and they couldn't sense a thing.

Vegeta growled, muttering under his breath, "You have to be kidding me."

"There may be other rooms we can't feel within the base," Goku suggested, trying to stay hopeful despite this base looking just like the last empty one he found.

"It is a large base," his fourteen year old son agreed. "Let's look around and see if we can't find anyone in here." Gohan flew off to go search for his mom's killer, and his father shrugged before flying off himself. Vegeta grunted, not going to be told what to do, but after a few seconds of floating in the entrance Goku made, he decided he was not missing out on the off chance for a good fight with an Underworld Leader.

Gohan flew a few hundred feet down the hangar while holding up his yellow orb to use as a light in this empty base. There was an artificial lighting system on the ceiling, but it wasn't turning on and none of the Saiyans knew how to light up the place. The fourteen year old half-Saiyan turned down a corridor, but he came to a dead end pretty fast. He tried punching through the walls, but just got dirt on his hands when he hit the other side of the steel walls he broke through.

The boy flew back the way he came and shone his golden light around the giant room a little more. He increased its power a little to make it glow brighter, and the glow distributed evenly through almost all of the hangar. He could hear explosions coming from below him as his dad and Vegeta were wrecking the base looking for people. As he was about to go join them, he noticed that his light wasn't filling the entire room. Actually, on the far wall from where his father and Vegeta broke in from, almost two whole miles away, a deeper darkness than usual was drowning out his light.

Gohan started flying towards it while increasing the light in his hand, but instead of getting brighter, the darkness got larger and extinguished the light. "What the-" the boy began to say, and then he sighed as he saw two figures walk out of the dark oval coming out of the ground.

"See, I knew it was here," the shorter of the two, if only by a little, told his older friend. The one with long silver hair just grunted at his spiky brown haired companion, then looked up as he saw a light glowing above them.

The dark portal behind the two eighteen year olds closed, and Sora looked up when he saw the glowing light as well. He heard Riku sigh next to him and he peered closer to see why his older friend would be sighing. Normally, Riku was a year older than him, but Sora had recently turned eighteen, so for about a month or two they would be the same age, (something Sora was very pleased about). The shorter eighteen year old peered through the light as it dimmed, and he smiled seeing the boy on the other side with glowing gold hair. "Gohan!" Sora called out and waved up at him.

"Hello Sora," Gohan said, losing a bit of his disappointment at them not being Underworld fighters since he was always happy to see his friends. Two explosions blew up the ground behind where Gohan was floating and Sora and Riku leapt back, whipping out two Keyblades each and getting into fighting stances.

"They're mine-" Vegeta started shouting at his fellow Saiyan who flew up through the basement ceiling at the same time as him. They each felt the strong powers which appeared up next to Gohan, but the Prince frowned when he saw who they were. "Oh, it's just you two," the short man with his golden hair up in a single spike muttered, letting it drop to black again. He and Goku had similar hair styles when their hair was golden, while Gohan's hair was long enough that it still fell back a little before spiking up with his aura. The three of them remained in their normal base states for now though seeing as they couldn't find any enemies to fight.

While Vegeta flew back away to go search somewhere else, Goku waved down at the two below him. "Hey Sora! How are you doing?" Goku's normal carefree attitude was expected, but his son found it a little weird that his dad was asking how the boy was doing as a serious question and not just a greeting.

Riku seemed to notice this too and looked to his left at Sora who was sheepishly scratching the back of his head. The boy with spiky brown hair responded nervously, "I'm fine, why do you ask?" Sora looked up at Goku with a pleading gaze, but they were mainly in the dark and Goku couldn't see the gaze, though he probably wouldn't have gotten the hint if he had.

"Well, you seemed pretty torn up about killing that guy when we attacked that other base," Goku stated.

Gohan remembered going to that base after feeling Krillin's ki for the first time in a couple years, but from the look of surprise on Riku's face, Sora obviously hadn't told his friends yet. "Hey dad," Gohan said to his father who was floating a few feet behind him, "come help me with something." The boy flew away without letting his father ask what, so Goku just waved again down at the Keyblade wielders before flying away after his son.

Riku and Sora relaxed when they realized it was just the Saiyans, but only now did their Keyblades disappear. The older, silver haired fighter turned to his friend who looked away with a nervous look on his face. "Sora..." Riku started.

"Let's look around the base," Sora stated before Riku could ask. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the older boy glaring daggers into the back of his head. The spiky haired teen sighed and looked back ahead of him, starting to walk forward as he whispered, "I'll tell you later. Let's find some Underworld guys to fight first."

Riku watched as his best friend walked away, and his mind was full of questions. _Killed? Sora? Goku must have been mistaken right?_ _ **"You underestimate the impact this harsh world may have had on that boy. You do not remember the full two years, as I was in control the whole time, but he had to survive while protecting the weak. Do not make the mistake of assuming he is the same boy you once knew."**_ _Shut it Ansem. Sora is Sora. I haven't noticed anything different with him..._ _**"Just keep telling yourself that. I have seen it, they are lying to you."**_ _My friends don't lie to me. You are just trying to get me to fall back into darkness again so you can take over!_ _ **"Believe what you will boy, but I am done trying to take over. I do not doubt Timmy Turner will make real on his threat to kill me if I do. Think on what I said, and ask yourself if you truly have not seen, or if you have just been looking away."**_ Ansem fell silent inside Riku's mind, and the boy didn't have a response for him anyway.

While Riku was thinking, he noticed some shadows coming down a hallway on his left. He looked over and watched as the two forms walked out of the darkness of the hall into the slightly less dark hangar since light from the hole across the room was flooding in. Riku squinted, and he managed to make out the thin figures walking towards him, neither looking much like fighters.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed, suddenly above them again. His white glow lit up the ground enough that Riku could see who the two people were that Goku was so surprised to see. "I can't feel either of you! Do you have those thingies?" he asked, wondering why he couldn't feel them.

"Oh, so you do know of these devices?" the woman with short white hair and a green steel arm asked. The young female assassin with an eyepatch over her right eye was wearing all black clothing, just like the man next to her who had green hair.

The young green haired man next to Najenda lifted up his right arm, letting the loose black sleeve roll back so Riku and Goku could see his right wrist. "We'd been searching for some of these, and the last base we hit we saw people packing up and nabbed a few from the wreckage." Lubba lifted up his right palm to stop Riku from asking the obvious question and he continued to explain, "Before we could question them, the whole place exploded. Someone must have been watching from a camera somewhere and didn't want their men giving up what was going on."

Goku was a little slower than the others, but the muscular Saiyan in an orange fighting gi tilted his head to the side. He asked the assassin with shoulder length green hair and weapons strapped on the back of his hands, "Why were they packing up?"

Najenda and Lubbock sighed, before the older woman stated, "We don't know. That's what we were trying to find out when the place exploded. From what we've heard, that one isn't the first base to have packed up and left. This one seems the same way."

"Now that you mention it," Goku started, "the last base I attacked was empty too."

Riku suddenly realized something as he looked at the two skinny figures in front of them. They didn't look too strong, and unless he was missing something, this didn't add up. "If the whole base exploded," the silver haired boy began, "then how did you survive?"

Najenda smiled and nudged the green haired assassin next to her. Lubba grinned and said, "Well, I asked Timmy if he wanted to come along. Me and him are tight now."

"He put up a forcefield when the base exploded," Najenda continued. "It's a good thing too or we'd be toast."

Goku smiled, happy that the two of them were alright. "And you aren't feeling the effects of the poison anymore?" Goku asked, wondering about the woman who almost died after the attack on Pao when the weaponized disease made it through her bloodstream. She shook her head, smiling as she told the Mayor of their town that she was alright. The Saiyan grinned and said, "That's great, maybe Aang will be all better soon too."

The woman nodded, thinking about the bald child, and youngest member of their town assembly who she hadn't seen since the meeting when Luthor attacked them. Goku smiled at them again before flying back off to continue searching this base.

"Haha! I found a secret room!" Vegeta's voice echoed through the base. "Crap! This one's empty too!" he shouted just as loudly, followed immediately by an explosion which almost took the two assassins in front of Riku off their feet.

Another explosion shook the floor followed by more shouting. "I found one too!" Goku's voice echoed this time, but then he sounded a lot more disappointed as he called out, "Awww. This one is empty too."

Riku sighed as it looked like yet another base was being searched for naught. Everything had been going smoothly until this past week. From what he'd been hearing, there weren't even that many Underworld bases left, but the ones they did find were either empty or about to be. _What's going on here?_ he wondered. He looked at the assassins and was going to ask how long they'd been here searching the base, when suddenly a lot more light flooded into the hangar. A lot of debris started falling from the ceiling as well and in the center of the flood of light, everyone in the main hangar could see a thirty foot wide black fist extending off a rubber-looking arm.

The light illuminated most of the hangar. Riku looked around at all the empty walls, the broken down doors, and the new holes in the walls. A few new holes blasted in the floor over under the flood of light, but Gohan and Vegeta were again disappointed by the people the powers they just felt belonged to. Goku had the strongest ki sense of them all so as he started flying up he stopped when he recognized a few of the powers that appeared above him.

"Straw Hat," Vegeta greeted the rubber man falling from the sky down into the base. The Prince of the Saiyans floated down below the falling human who he respected after the last base the two of them fought together at.

Luffy saw the short Saiyan Prince down below him and the pirate lost the excited smile on his face. Above him, a dozen people were falling down into the base, some of them screaming.

"Don't just break the floor we're all standing on!" Nami yelled at her Captain as she clenched her Clima-Tact desperately. The orange haired woman was falling with several other fighters, though some of them looked far too calm for the situation.

A large robot was falling out of the air with its large arms held up diagonally above its head in a pose. Franky was a little disappointed like the Captain, but he smiled seeing all the people already inside the base. "Super!" the cyborg yelled.

"Luffy! Usopp!" Riku called up from where he was standing.

"Oh Riku!" Usopp shouted, momentarily pausing from his screams to smile down at the teen. "It's great to see you. Now, if you wouldn't mind... CATCH ME!"

"Me too!" Nami shouted.

A small boy flew down in front of Nami and lifted up his hand, stopping her fall as well as most of the others who he deemed weak enough not to easily handle the half mile drop to the floor of the hangar. Timmy took a few seconds because he was too busy laughing at Luffy after the question was posed above ground on how to get inside the base, where the rubberman formed a giant black fist and shouted, 'Elephant Gun' before slamming it into the floor at their feet.

While less than half the figures stopped falling, the others dropped the rest of the way down to the ground on their own. One of them, a woman with long black hair smiled and crossed her arms as she was pretty close to the floor. "Dos Cien Fleur: Angel," Two hundred hands sprung out of Nice Robin's back going each direction and they merged together to form giant wings. She flapped them once and shot off across the room, while a man with short blond hair kicked the air beneath him in his own style called Moon Walk. Each time Sanji kicked the air, he propelled himself forward, flying after Robin to go search the Underworld base with her and protect her at the same time.

Ace and Kuzan dropped down all the way to the ground and landed without being damaged. The two Logia Devil Fruit eaters nodded at each other before heading off different directions. Ace shot away in a burst of fire, while the floor beneath former Admiral Aokiji's feet turned into ice before shattering, letting the ten foot tall man drop down to a lower level.

"Grim! Mandy! Come back!" Billy yelled from where Timmy was holding him up in the air. The twelve year old boy with a big pink nose reached down after the skeleton and blonde girl riding away on a scythe.

Grim looked up, "Should we go get him?"

"Don't bother, Timmy has him. He'll only slow us down," she said, grabbing the scythe beneath them and taking control of it.

"Hey! That's me scythe," Grim argued with her. "I am the Reaper, I control the scythe."

The girl glared at her best friend in front of her and stated, "We both know I make a much better Reaper than you do." The two of them kept arguing as they tried taking the scythe from each other. They were about to slam into a wall, but as they hit it, a green portal formed on it and the scythe went right through, coming out on the other side in a new room no one had explored yet. They stopped fighting to look around for some enemies, but Mandy was saving finishing that argument for later.

Luffy didn't immediately run off like some of the others he was with. When he landed and his fist turned back to normal, losing the black color of his Armament Haki, he looked up at the floating man with a single spike of black above his head. "Did you beat everyone here yet?"

The Prince stared down at the rubber pirate who normally sounded like an idiot, but was at least smart enough to know if he was here that probably meant all the Underworld members were done for already. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "We haven't found any yet. There are more rooms to search though," he added, immediately seeing the excited look reappear on Luffy's face. "There won't be for long though," he stated, before flying back through the hole on the floor he made before. Luffy panicked and leapt down into the hole to go find someone before Vegeta killed them all.

Gohan still floated above the hangar floor, looking up at the few people still above him. "Hey Gohan!" Timmy called down to the older boy by two years who fought alongside him through a lot of the raid on Castle Oblivion.

"Sup Timmy," another voice called from a doorway on the other side of Timmy. The kid turned and smiled to see the third member of their group who fought the hordes of Heartless outside of Castle Oblivion while everyone else went inside.

"Sora!" Timmy called out, a little surprised to see multiple Saiyans and these others all in the same base. "What's everyone doing here?"

"Don't tell me," Gohan began, his face turning sour, "this is your last base too?"

"You too?" Timmy asked. The other two nodded and Timmy sighed, "It's the last one we discovered, so it was put at the back of all our lists I'm guessing." Timmy lowered the figures still in the air with him down to the ground finally and then flew down to Gohan.

Gohan, Timmy, and Sora started talking and catching up on the recent Underworld bases they'd been too. They sat atop some pieces of debris that fell from the ceiling Luffy broke through before, getting tired of standing around doing nothing. As they sat there, Nami and Usopp started sitting with them. Najenda and Lubbock came walking over after a little with Riku not far behind them. Kuzan came out from the basement with a disappointed look on his face, though it was hard to tell since he had sunglasses on even down in this dark base.

It didn't take long for everyone else to gather back up in the hangar. All of them looked pretty disappointed, and no one had any locations of another Underworld base they could go check out. Timmy spoke up after a few minutes of debate, "We could go search out Laxus' group. Whatever base they went to this morning could be really strong, or it might have information as too where-"

The boy was cut off as an explosion blasted apart a wall on the other side of the room. They looked over towards where there was already a hole from where Goku broke in earlier. Right next to the hole Goku broke in, a new hole a little smaller was blown open with flames still coating the edges of it.

"Raaa! Get ready Underworld! Here I come!" the pink haired young man who smashed through the hole landed on the other side with his head pointed down at the ground, and then he snapped it up looking ready to fight. Natsu's jaw dropped upon seeing twenty plus people staring blankly over at him.

"You didn't need to break a new hole in the wall, idiot," Gray taunted as he walked in the larger, and less flaming, of the two holes in the steep hill wall. He looked ahead and groaned, "Looks like we're too late."

Laxus flew over Gray's head and over to the cluster of people beneath the hole in the ceiling. "Was this one empty too?" he asked.

The hopes the people below him had that the last base he visited had some good news were trampled. They sighed and it was the only response the Fairy Tail wizards needed.

"No way," another voice called from the door as a boy walked in behind Gray. The thirteen year old boy was currently a twenty five foot tall alien made completely out of stone. The rock head turned both directions after walking in, and then the beast with a low voice groaned as the green symbol on its chest glowed green for a second. When the green light went away, the short kid standing there now grumbled, "And I wanted to try out Boulder. This stinks," he kicked the floor aimlessly with an annoyed look on his face.

"Boulder? Really?" Ben's cousin asked as she walked into the base behind him. Gwen's orange hair was a few inches below her shoulder blades now, though she was only an inch taller than her cousin now who was growing every day.

The two green eyed cousins started walking forward with Gray towards the circle of people under the light, but Natsu shook his head angrily. The Fire Dragon Slayer growled and turned to the left, seeing a wall still without any holes on it. "I don't believe it!" He charged at the wall and dove headfirst into it with his head covered in flames, smashing straight through the steel wall.

"Search all you want," Vegeta grumbled from where he stood next to a boulder with his muscular arms crossed in front of him. "There's nothing in here. Again!" he shouted, looking very pissed off.

The long nosed man and orange haired woman on the boulder next to him shrank back at his outburst. The two pirates looked at each other nervously and then back around the circle full of powerful people they were for some reason a part of. As Natsu charged around the base, a few others in Laxus' group came in from the wall and walked over. They were mainly Fairy Tail wizards, though a few swordsmen from Pao, along with some fighters from inside Castle Oblivion's Hollow Bastion floor came in with them.

A man wearing all black walked in following a short girl with long blue pigtails. He remembered fighting her back in Castle Oblivion and her name happened to be Wendy. Batman walked over towards the growing circle, though he noticed the absence of a few people more than others. _Dick hasn't gone back out with his team since Vegeta killed Slade. I wonder if he's still up for this anymore._ Bruce Wayne walked over to the circle and stood next to the ten foot tall man who could control ice.

Kuzan looked down at the masked hero who he'd met many times in his travels around Awul. Gray recognized Batman too from the first few days after arriving on Nexus when he travelled with the hero and the tall ice wielder next to him. Seeing them both again reminded the ice wizard of another member of their group from that first week. _Zabuza. Are you still alive? What about you Zoro? I found your crew. They haven't given up on finding you, even if you have..._

"How can this base be empty too?" Erza Scarlet asked. The armored Fairy Tail mage had her arms crossed the same way as the man her height standing right next to her. Vegeta was surprised this woman would walk up next to him so casually, but he sensed a great deal of power from her. _Erza, she's about as powerful as Natsu, and that Gray kid. Maybe even more so._ He looked back away from her, towards Gohan instead who looked like he was figuring something out.

"Well," the fourteen year old half-Saiyan started, before stopping for a second as an explosion interrupted him. They could hear Natsu's aggravated scream in the distance, and when it died down Gohan continued, "Well, it looks like we've taken down every Underworld base..."

"That's impossible!" Ben exclaimed at his friend. Gwen elbowed her cousin in the side, but he pushed her aside and stepped forward, surprising the girl who thought she elbowed him hard enough to earn an 'oof' from her cousin who was speaking out of turn while surrounded by all these powerful people. The thirteen year old with the Omnitrix on his wrist looked straight at Gohan though, ignoring everyone else around him as he spoke, "We haven't found Luthor yet! He's the one who attacked us. He killed my grandpa!"

"We all know Ben," Laxus told the boy who interrupted Gohan. "Our grandfathers were far from their ends, but Luthor took them before their times." He turned back to an angry-looking Gohan, "The person you have to tell the least is him."

Gohan's face had half the people in the circle shivering as he looked back up into Ben's eyes. "You're right," the older boy stated, confusing Ben who thought he was just saying differently. "How could we be finished with all the bases, when people like Luthor, Blackbeard, and Cooler are still out there?"

"Cooler?" Goku and Vegeta both asked Gohan in surprise.

The younger half-Saiyan nodded his head slowly. Goku punched his right fist into his open left palm excitedly, while Vegeta just grunted, having wondered where Frieza's annoying older brother was this whole time. He already took care of the tyrant, and apparently the triclops took care of Frieza's dad before heading off for his own training, but Cooler had been missing the whole time.

"Who is Cooler?" Laxus asked the man who trained him who looked to be thinking deeply on the name.

The Saiyan Prince looked back at him and frowned. "Cooler is someone none of you can beat. Not even you." He added, seeing Laxus' skeptical look for a second. The wizard hesitated, then nodded at the Saiyan in front of him showing he understood. Vegeta looked around at the three in there who would be able to take Cooler with ease. _Kakarott, his son, and I guess Turner could take him._ Vegeta stared at Timmy for a few seconds longer, recalling how beaten the kid looked after fighting with Goku when his fellow Saiyan was taken control of, but then he remembered how badly Goku looked after that fight as well.

"So where are those guys?" Ben called out, seeing how everyone was distracted by the idea of this Cooler guy.

"I want to find Blackbeard," Luffy said with a growl.

"Not as much as I do little brother," Ace growled, thinking of his old crewmate who killed Thatch and left the crew, who got him executed and killed his father, Whitebeard. Blackbeard was at the top of Ace's list, though his little brother had two people he would put above the fat Underworld leader for who he wanted to fight. Luffy wanted to fight Blackbeard badly, but he was still only the third one on Luffy's list. It was the man who left the scar on his chest, who ended his brother's life, who he wanted to fight more than anyone.

"If we have searched all the bases though, where could they be?" Gwen asked.

Gohan was getting annoyed by everyone talking over each other, so the fourteen year old finally snapped his head up and shouted, "Shut up for a second!" The room became silent and the boy took a few deep breaths. "I think I know where they are."

The young teen turned towards Vegeta, "I think the Underworld leaders, are hiding in Metropolis." Gohan watched the Prince's reaction, and he saw Vegeta snarl, but nod slowly.

"It makes sense," Vegeta accepted, though he grumbled it more than anything.

"Why would they be in Metropolis?" Ben asked, totally confused. "I thought the NEG were hunting the Underworld."

"At least that's what they want you to think," Lubba said. The green haired assassin gabbed his head feeling a sudden massive headache hit him. "But really, Metropolis? I mean, if they are in cahoots, we'd be going up against the New Earth Government and Underworld at the same time."

"We could all meet very gruesome deaths," Robin spoke up from near the other pirates. Her casual statement made half the group start sweating while Nami and Usopp yelled at her not to say such scary things.

Goku tilted his head to the side, saying confusedly, "The NEG wouldn't be friends with people like Luthor. He's a bad guy."

"And what makes you think the NEG are good guys?" Nami asked the spiky haired man on the other side of the circle as her.

"Oh hello, I'm Goku," the man greeted the woman who sat back in surprise.

Nami was not expecting an introduction as a response from the powerful man, but since she'd never spoken to him before it really was only natural. "Uhh, hi. I'm Nami," she responded to the Saiyan.

"Well Nami," Goku began, "I have some friends in the Government. Even Vegeta's son is one of their leaders," Goku said while looking over at his fellow Saiyan. Seeing the furious look on Vegeta's face made Goku surprised. The taller Saiyan got serious for a second and asked, "You think Trunks is helping Luthor?"

"No," Vegeta replied, shaking his head. He remembered how pissed his son from the future looked as he fought against Ursula. He was still too good. There was no way the boy knew what was going on. "But in one of the last bases I visited, there was a map which led me to believe the Underworld don't think of the NEG as enemies."

Robin nodded from where she stood across the circle. The archaeologist for the Straw Hat crew was very informed, and seeing the map of the continent in Slade's base, she instantly recognized the area where Metropolis should be, and as she was already suspicious, she didn't doubt what she saw on the map.

"Wait," Gwen shook her head, getting very confused all of a sudden. She looked over at Vegeta and asked skeptically, "Trunks? Your four year old son? A member of the Government?"

"No stupid girl," Vegeta scowled at her. Ben looked mad that Vegeta just said that to his cousin, but Vegeta kept speaking and confusion took over the anger in Ben's head. Actually, everyone in the circle got confused when Vegeta continued, "He's from the future."

The circle was quiet for a few seconds, and then Lubba lifted up his right hand. "Uhh, what?" The assassin questioned, wondering if he really just heard that.

"Why are you all so surprised?" Vegeta scowled at the group of slack-jawed fighters around him. "Are you living on the same planet as I am?"

"Good point," Lubba muttered, lowering back down his hand.

Goku still didn't look convinced and he shook his head before speaking again, "But even if Trunks doesn't know, what about Tetsuo? And there're those Jedi guys who came to visit. Oh, and Superman!"

"Superman's dead," a voice said from behind Goku.

Every single person in the circle snapped their heads over to the Saiyan who also spun around in surprise. Standing right behind Goku was a single figure wearing a green hood. His whole uniform was green, and he reached up and grabbed the hood shadowing his face, pulling it off so everyone could see the blond facial hair beneath. The man with a furry blond goatee and short blond hair had a deep frown on his face.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" Gray shouted over at the man.

"I brought him," another voice said from behind Gray. The ice wizard almost jumped out of his shoes the voice was so close to him. The young mage spun around angrily and glared at the guy in the full-body red costume behind him with a lightning bolt in the center of it.

"Flash?" Batman called over to the guy in all red. He turned his head towards the man in green and went wide-eyed, "Green Arrow?"

"Batman!" Oliver Queen exclaimed seeing the man in the black bat costume for the first time in several years. "Haha, I knew you'd still be around."

"What did you mean?" a voice asked from right in front of Oliver. The Green Arrow looked back ahead at the tall muscular man in an orange gi who was looking at him with a serious gaze. "You said..."

"Superman is dead," Oliver repeated. The blonde haired man returned to his serious gaze.

"Sup Ben," a voice whispered behind the thirteen year old with the Omnitrix on the other side of the circle from where the important talks were going on. The thirteen year old barely managed to hold in a shriek as he spun around and saw Dash standing right behind him, wearing a blue hoodie and blue baggy sweatpants.

"Dash!" Ben yell-whispered at the boy who appeared next to him. "What are you doing here? Didn't your parents say you guys were done with the whole fighting thing?"

"Yeah," Dash stated, then grinned wider, "but I didn't."

Over with the Green Arrow, all three of the Saiyans were now standing in front of him looking at him with glares. Oliver tried not to be too intimidated by the powerful looking men and spoke his mind freely. "Tetsuo announced it about a month ago. Maybe a little more. Superman got killed, apparently by the Jedi."

"Bullshit," Vegeta growled at him.

Oliver Queen looked at the shorter man, but most intimidating person in the room who was glaring straight at him trying to see if he was lying. The Green Arrow shook his head, "That's what I said. A lot of people think it's ridiculous actually. They say he and the Jedi took each other out when the Jedi rebelled."

"The Jedi are gone too?" Laxus called over. The blond haired muscular wizard frowned deeply, thinking about Mace Windu, Kenobi, and the others who came to visit Pao asking about Shanks. They didn't seem like bad people, and they left without starting a fight, saying they were heading to Metropolis to confront the Government about Port Royal. _Looks like they really did follow through with it. I can't believe they were killed for it._ The man clenched his fists angrily at the thought.

Vegeta shook his head as well with a serious gaze, believing that the Jedi could have possibly rebelled after what he and Goku told them happened at Port Royal. He shook his head though, "But there is no way they managed to kill Kent."

"I agree," Gohan told the older Saiyan next to him. "Superman was one of the strongest fighters I ever met. No insult to the Jedi, but they wouldn't last a minute against him."

Goku was still staring at Oliver with a straight face, trying to absorb all this information. "Superman..." Goku whispered, thinking of the man he never got to fight full power against once since arriving on this planet.

"So," Ben started out, whispering now, "did the Underworld kill him? Or was it the Government who turned on him?"

Robin stepped forward away from Sanji and her captain. The woman with long black hair stated, "I do not believe there is much difference between the two." Everyone looked over at the pirate woman, and she looked very serious as she continued, "Isn't that right, Ansem?"

She was looking right over at the edge of the circle where Sora and Riku were standing. Everyone looked over at the silver haired boy who sighed, realizing he never told her or Shanks it was a secret that Ansem was inside him. Sora, Ben, Timmy, and Gohan all went wide-eyed though that the woman would just say that out of nowhere, especially since they didn't even know Riku told her about it.

"Ansem?!" Nami exclaimed, looking around fearfully.

Vegeta snapped his head around, but then looked over next to Sora at the taller boy with silver hair. He thought back to what Sora told him that day when they first met on the docks of Port Royal.

 **"DAMN IT!" Vegeta landed on the dock next to Gohan "Wanted to fight that white haired bastard. Coward ran away before I could destroy him!"**

 **"You can't," Sora said, looking to the muscular figure who landed near him.**

 **Vegeta spun to the weird kid. "And why not?" he growled, wondering why this boy was giving him orders.**

 **"Because that's my best friend, and I'm going to save him..."**

The Prince finally realized what the boy meant that day, and he and everyone else looked over towards the silver haired boy who stepped forward. Usopp, Gwen, Wendy, the Flash, and many others in the room who were taken by the darkness stepped back as they saw him step forward. Gwen thought about how many times she'd spoken to Riku since that day though, and she remembered how kind he sounded when speaking to her. He wasn't Ansem, he was the boy she met back when they travelled together for a short time two years ago.

"You're Ansem in disguise?!" Usopp shouted at the teenager with long silver hair. "I should have known, you look just like him!"

 **"I do not look like him!"** Riku shouted, though Ansem's voice came out at the same time, both of them yelling together. Riku sighed as his voice overlapped with Ansem, _What happened to not giving up your comrades?_ Riku asked the man in his mind who told him to step forward when Robin brought him up. The teen could hear Ansem sigh inside his head, _**"At this point it seems a battle is unavoidable. I would not like my host to die, so this must be done. Now, give me control."**_ Riku hesitated, wondering if he could really trust the man, but considering the number of incredibly powerful people around him, he didn't think he had to worry that much.

Riku closed his eyes and then a few seconds later he snapped them back open. His irises were no longer teal, but instead a dark golden. The teen narrowed his eyes and then spoke with Ansem's voice, freaking out a lot of people there, **"The NEG and Underworld have been allied for quite some time now."** His voice shocked a lot of people, but what was even weirder was the fact that he seemed to be helping them. Ansem continued speaking, **"Though it seems in the time since my defeat, the Underworld has gained a considerable amount more sway with the Government. It was always Tetsuo's plan to betray them when we found their headquarters, but they proved more useful to us alive than dead, so most of the others in the NEG who knew about the alliance convinced Tetsuo to keep the alliance going."**

"More useful?" Gohan asked the man, his fists clenching.

 **"Before I respond, remember this is Riku's body and he will be taking back over as soon as I am done talking,"** Ansem warned. He could see half the people around him tensing up, but on those words they mostly calmed down. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best as he spoke again, **"They told us they could take care of the Saiyans, so we told them to go ahead."**

Ansem in Riku's body felt a huge gust of wind in his face, and his eyes widened to see a fist suddenly held out inches from his face. The boy it belonged to was covered in a golden light, his hair spiked up behind him, but another man with spiky golden hair was standing behind him with his arms under the younger one's armpits. "Calm down Gohan," Goku shouted at his son in his arms.

Gohan glared intensely with his cold teal eyes into Ansem's golden ones for a few seconds longer, then took a deep breath and dropped out of his golden aura. "Thanks dad," the boy muttered, regretting that outburst as he almost hurt a friend because of it.

Almost everyone in the group was sweating now. The majority of them came for a fight, but this conversation was still more unnerving than most battles they'd been in. Not only were the NEG in league with the Underworld, most likely harboring the remaining leaders they were after, but the people having this conversation were scaring them. First were the Saiyans who could move faster than almost all of them could follow when their hair turned gold. Then there was Riku, or Ansem, the Lord of Darkness, the man who kept many of them enslaved under his command for years. And some of them were still caught up on the whole Vegeta's son-from-the-future being in charge of the New Earth Government.

"Alright," Gohan growled, calming himself down more than before so he wouldn't have another outburst. "Ansem," he snarled, having a new hate for the man he was glad he didn't have in Castle Oblivion, for he would have destroyed the man the second he saw him if he felt the way he did now towards him. Gohan continued, "Which NEG leaders knew about the alliance?"

 **"Myself excluded,"** he began, **"there were four others."** The man frowned as he thought about his comrades for years, but he never cared too much for any of them, so his guilt only lasted about a second. **"First was Tetsuo, I was the one who convinced him an alliance could be good for the NEG. Then there was Giovanni,"** he continued, not wanting to wait and let Gohan almost kill him again. Sora nodded as he thought about the crooked Pokemon Trainer, many of whom's Pokemon he currently had in pokeballs on his waist.

Ansem continued, **"Then there is the shinigami, Ichimaru Gin."** He looked around, but most people didn't even know what he was talking about. Goku and Vegeta each nodded though, and he noticed the ice wizard who came from Aebrith also looked a little unnerved by that statement.

Gray called over to him, "Does he know Bankai?"

The other Fairy Tail wizards looked in at the young man who had been missing for two years, spending all his time on the other largest continent of Nexus. Ansem looked closer at the boy, then nodded his head at him. Gray gulped, quieting back down with a nervous look on his face.

"Who's the fourth?" Kuzan asked the silver haired teen, who was being controlled at the moment by a man he thought long dead. The former Marine Admiral who ate the Ice Ice Fruit narrowed his eyes at Ansem, hoping he was not going to be right.

 **"Sakazuki,"** Ansem stated, making a dozen people tense up near him. **"He was the only member of our group of five who kept trying to get Tetsuo to betray the Underworld, but he was outvoted every time when we went over the pros of keeping them around."**

"But he was still part of the alliance?" Gohan asked, not caring about much else.

Riku's head nodded up and down, and Ansem spoke in his scary low voice, **"To test his questioned loyalty to our inner circle, he was the one who went to the Underworld to order the attack on Pao."** Now it wasn't just the people who knew Akainu, but everyone in the room who were growling at this man. Ansem continued, **"He met with Marshall D. Teach, otherwise known as Blackbeard. We made sure it was the man he hated most in the Underworld, but he delivered the message and returned to Metropolis without incident."**

"Akainu!" Luffy roared, tilting his head back and lifting up his right hand to his chest. His red shirt was open down the middle, and some people saw him grip the X-shaped scar on his chest as if he was remembering the pain of how he got it.

Ace gripped his fists angrily as he looked over at his little brother. He thought he stopped Admiral Akainu from hurting his brother, but by jumping in front of Akainu's magma fist back in the war, he now saw he did much more than just physical damage to his brother. _What should I have expected? He watched me sacrifice myself for him, that's gotta leave a scar._ Ace got even more pissed at Sakazuki for that than he was for his own murder.

"Dealing with Blackbeard," Kuzan whispered, clenching his fists tightly. Sanji and Robin looked over at the tall Ice man who was making the room colder with his glare. The black lenses on his sunglasses were freezing over, as was the ground beneath his feet, and they could see his breath in the air in front of him. Under his cold breath the former Marine Admiral whispered, "Sakazuki, how far you've fallen."

All of the fighters in the room were grumbling to each other and getting more pissed by the moment. Ansem bowed his head, and when it snapped back up, his eyes were blue again. He looked around at the others, and sighed at the looks some of them were giving him. The teen looked over to Usopp, but the long nosed man who he spent a few weeks with in the second month on Nexus was looking at him with fear in his eyes. It hurt, but he didn't expect much different after what he did to him.

The muscular man wearing all green frowned as he saw a lot of uneased looks of people around him. He didn't have much time to get help, as the attack was going on tomorrow no matter how many people he got to help him. He shouted, "Tetsuo made an announcement the other day. He broadcasted it in Metropolis and probably in the other cities around the NEG. He had just returned from taking over Sindria," a lot of the people around him went wide-eyed, including the Saiyans who thought about King Sinbad. Oliver Queen continued shouting as he saw he was getting their attentions, "His announcement was that Awul was almost completely under NEG control. He said that as soon as the last rebel settlements inside their land were taken care of, they would get to work on convincing the savage Rhodaris to join the Government as well."

The Green Arrow paused and looked around, seeing a lot of people still looked confused. "Don't you get it? All the strongholds north of the border to Rhodar are gone. There isn't a single one left! Except for one," he added, and finally everyone around him went wide-eyed.

"Pao," Gwen whispered in a fearful tone, thinking of her and her cousin's house in the quaint peaceful town.

"Oh shit," Lubba whispered, feeling his whole body start sweating.

Green Arrow called out, "It may have been a veiled threat, but it was clear to everyone who knows about your town, a war is coming whether or not you want one." Most people around him looked a lot more thoughtful than before when he mentioned the upset people in Metropolis, and he was hoping he wouldn't have to ask them straight out to join his rebellion. They all started talking about what they should do, getting louder and louder as the debate raged on.

Green Arrow's voice shouted over the rest of the group and the arguing people all looked back over to the man wearing all green. The guy with a blond goatee waited for them to look back his way, then Oliver called out, "Tomorrow, a group of people inside Metropolis are planning to turn off the power nullifiers." Everyone looked over at the Green Arrow with surprised looks. "Another group is heading to the underground prison to release an ally the NEG deemed too powerful to be allowed to walk around." The archer looked around at everyone around him and called out, "And a third group is heading to the armory where all the weapons confiscated upon entering the city are taken."

"How good are the fighters with you?" Vegeta asked the man before them. The guy in green didn't feel much stronger than a normal human, so he was basing most of their fighters off his strength.

Oliver frowned, "We have a few trump cards, but our strongest fighter is currently wearing an nullifier so we have to get it off first. A few others in my group assure me that their friend kept captive in the prison will be enough to handle most in the NEG."

"Well, if the Underworld are there too, you don't really stand much of a chance," Goku said. The Saiyan with spiky black hair scratched the back of his head, "Alright!" He clapped his hands together, and then turned to face the large group of people. "Who wants to attack Metropolis?"

The group of people gawked at the Saiyan warrior. "Well, you are the Mayor!" A person shouted and everyone turned to see Natsu running towards them with a huge grin on his face, covered in flames and looking really excited. He had been searching the empty Underworld base the whole time they were having this meeting, but he did hear that last part. "Besides, those guys killed the Master! We're gonna pay them back ten fold!"

The other nervous Fairy Tail wizards started nodding in agreement. Sora turned to Riku who walked back over to him and the younger teen shrugged his shoulders. "You down?" Sora asked.

"Why do you think I just had Ansem say all that?" Riku asked his friend, a competitive smirk appearing on his face.

"Now Luffy," Nami started off carefully, "I know what you're thinking, but the answer to this question might surprise you-"

"We're in!" Luffy shouted. Nami and Usopp started crying, but the other Straw Hats all looked prepared for his decision.

Gwen smiled and called out, "Me too!"

"No you're not," the boy next to her stated. Gwen turned in and her and Ben started arguing with each other about whether or not she was going.

"Looks like there's no avoiding it," Barry Allen, or the Flash, said as he leaned back with his arms behind his head. The man in the red suit grinned as he thought about a good fight for a change. Everyone he fought recently were far too slow for him, and before that he had only been fighting good people since he was under Ansem's control, so he never got to enjoy it.

Vegeta grumbled as he saw everyone getting worked up. "We should just go now," the Prince muttered in annoyance. He looked at the two Saiyans closest to him and growled, "Let's just go to Metropolis and kill all the members of the Underworld we find."

"What about the NEG?" Ace asked the short Saiyan man who seemed confident they could take the Underworld on their own.

"If anyone in the Government tries to stop me, I'll kill them too," Vegeta snapped at the younger man. "You in brat?" he asked Gohan who stood next to him.

Gohan paused, but as he opened his mouth to reply Goku spoke up first, "No way Vegeta! We need to go get some food first. And a good night's sleep would be great!" Goku's smiling face put a lot of them at ease. Seeing how confident these Saiyans were really made them think not much bad could happen to them. "Come on Vegeta, let's wait until tomorrow! Metropolis will still be there."

The Prince frowned at the carefree idiot next to him. If it was his wife who was killed, he knew he wouldn't wait a single second after finding her killer's location. It _wasn't_ his wife though, and Kakarott was right, food sounded great right about know. Then again, food always sounded good to a Saiyan, but Vegeta relented and crossed his arms with a humph.

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed. He looked around at the dozens of people around him, "Then tomorrow, we go to Metropolis."

* * *

 **A/N The point this entire story has been building up to commences in the next chapter with preparations for the battle. I already have a good amount of the Metropolis battle finished, and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter along with the story as a whole. I know it's a little complicated with the dozen or so plot lines, but that's why I've been able to write so much. I never get bored of this story! All of Chapter 11 is finished except for 11.0 and 11.9, so I'll try knocking out editing those as fast as I can. Problem is I have a bunch of essays and projects due in these next two weeks, not to mention finals... :O Anyway, hope you enjoyed, leave a review, and I'll see you soon!**

 **This is going to be a long list, so stick with me:**

 **Akira: Tetsuo Shima**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ansem, Castle Oblivion**

 **DBZ: Trunks, Future Trunks, ChiChi, Bulma, Goku (Kakarott), Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Saiyan**

 **Fairy Tail: Master Makarov, Laxus, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu**

 **Ben 10: Grandpa Max, Ben, Gwen, Omnitrix**

 **One Piece: Robin, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Franky, Ace, Kuzan, Marines, Admiral, Akainu (Sakazuki), Whitebeard**

 **Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Grim, Billy, Mandy**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy Turner**

 **Akame Ga Kill: Lubbock (Lubba), Najenda**

 **DC Comics: Superman (Clark Kent), Batman (Bruce Wayne), Green Arrow (Oliver Queen), Flash (Barry Allen), Lex Luthor**

 **Teen Titans: Nightwing (Robin/Dick Grayson), Slade**

 **The Incredibles: Dash**

 **Magi: Sindria, Sinbad**

 **Bleach: Ichimaru Gin, Shinigami**

 **Pokemon: Giovanni**

 **Naruto: Zabuza**

 **Star Wars: Jedi, Mace Windu, Obi Wan Kenobi**


	43. Nexus 11-0 Prepare for War- Part 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Up, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Hunter X Hunter, Arrow, Star Wars, South Park, Akira, The Simpsons, Futurama, DC Comics, Magi, or any other media you may recognize in this story.**

 **Nexus 11.0**

"Tomorrow, we strike," Levi stated, spreading out the map of the city in front of him on the table. They were gathered in a dimly lit basement, with even the old man whose house it was watching from the staircase this time. The old guy with white hair lifted up his cane and shook his head at the youngsters he was letting use his basement. He was always sympathetic towards them, and angry at the Government himself, but he did not want a part in this.

Carl Fredricksen turned, and with the help of his cane he headed back upstairs to the main floor of his house. When he reached the top of the stairs he opened the door, and saw someone reaching for it at the same time. He recognized the person there and nodded his head down the stairs, "They just started," the old man stated, then walked by, heading over to his rocking chair in the next room over.

Smoker stood at the top of the stairs and watched the sad old man go sit down near a window, rocking slowly back and forth in his chair. On a nightstand next to him was a picture of him standing next to a much younger woman, with a small boy in a scout uniform between them. _Wonder what happened to them,_ Smoker thought, pitying the lonely old man.

The Marine Vice Admiral walked downstairs, his conviction strong as he entered the basement. Everyone in there looked over at the Marine the second he walked in, and they became silent altogether. The one who walked towards him was the kid with spiky white hair, "Smoker," Killua began. The fourteen year old narrowed his eyes at him and it made the former assassin kid look deadly. "If you betray us I will kill you," the boy promised the white haired man who walked in.

Smoker glared down at the kid, then looked up and around the room. _None of them trust me. Probably a smart move on their part._ "Where is Oliver?" he asked, noticing the muscular man in a green hood was not there, leaving only the three smaller figures in green cloaks.

The oldest of the three people in the green cloaks, Levi, spoke to the man, "He has left us."

"To go where?" Smoker replied, grinding his teeth. _The Jedi Masters Mundi and Secura both seemed to trust that man, where would he have gone?_

"It does not matter," Levi continued. "He is gone, and we strike tomorrow. He knew what day he had to be back by. If he planned on helping us, he would have returned already."

"Returned from where?" Smoker growled, getting annoyed at all the beating around the bush.

"The Green Arrow left the city," Killua explained. Smoker looked back at the kid in surprise. The young boy turned and walked back over to the table everyone was gathered by. "Said something about getting help, and then left."

Smoker looked around, and he could see most of the people in there frowning and mumbling under their breath. They looked more angry at the Green Arrow for his supposed desertion than at the Marine in front of them. "You don't think he will be back?" Smoker asked.

"Why would he?" Mikasa growled, the young girl in a green hood glaring over at the Marine. "He ran away, giving up on this rebellion before it even started."

"Maybe he was right to," a child spoke, and a lot of the people looked over to see a little boy in a purple and black costume walking out of the darkness. Mysterion had a question mark over his head sticking to his hood, and shadows covered his face. "This rebellion is foolish. I can not die, but everyone in here will meet the same end as the Jedi, or Superman," he looked over at the figures in green cloaks, "or your friend Eren, if we attempt an attack tomorrow."

"Man, stop being so pessimistic," the yellow skinned kid sitting at the table next to him muttered. Bart Simpson leaned back in his chair, "We'll be fine."

"You have nothing to base that on," Mysterion growled, looking at the boy his age who was annoying him once again. "Your contribution will be the smallest, so what can you be so sure of?"

"Smallest?" the boy said, turning and laughing at the shorter kid. "I'm the real trump card of this operation, and don't you forget it."

"Everyone please be quiet," Armin called out, making the room silent down a little to look over at the teenage boy in a green cloak. He had blond hair in a bowl cut around his head, and his voice was pretty high pitched. He was one of the younger members in the room, but he was an amazing strategist who had already planned out their attack for the next day. "We have already decided to attack tomorrow. Whether or not Green Arrow has abandoned us, we must strike. If he has gotten help, they will be attacking tomorrow in order to give us aid."

"Forget about him," Fry started. The orange haired man in a red jacket crossed his arms and frowned, "The guy probably ran off-"

"Maybe he did!" Armin yelled over at the delivery boy. "But we can't change the date now, in the off chance he did not. Besides, the Government is catching on to us." Everyone started looking around with surprised and shocked looks. A few glared over at Smoker who was still standing over near the door, but Armin continued, "If it was Smoker's fault, we would all be arrested right now. It could have been any of the people who never returned to a meeting, or someone in here right now," he looked over at the kid with spiky white hair who just shrugged his shoulders. The blond boy looked back around saying, "So let's just leave it up to the fact that we have not been the most secretive about this thing,"

The strategist continued, laying out a rolled up piece of paper on the table in front of him. "If they are on to us, then tomorrow may be the only chance we ever get. So enough with the arguments, if anyone wants to back out, this is the time. If not, I will include you in my plans for tomorrow." Armin looked around the room, at each and every member there. The ones who had made it this long were not backing out now, not on the last day.

Smoker looked around at them, less than a dozen people who just wanted some more freedom. _This Government is based on lies. Whether or not Akainu knows, I'll find out tomorrow._

Armin saw that no one looked inclined to leave, and he nodded. "Good," he unrolled the parchment on the table, and everyone had to move closer. Even Smoker had to move towards the table now to get a better look. Sprawled out was a map of all of Metropolis, along with red circles, x's, and lines with arrows on them. "We will split off into two teams to start out with-"

While everyone listened in to Armin's plans, two figures who were also standing in the darkness of the room stayed where they were. A tall teenager in a brown trench coat with a red scarf covering the bottom part of his face walked away from the wall he was leaning on and glanced over at the two of them. Anakin Skywalker and Stan Marsh just stared at the teen, and a few seconds later he turned back around and walked all the way to the table.

Stan leaned in, trying to hear the plans from here even though Armin started speaking in a quieter voice as everyone had gathered around the table. He could not even see the boy leading them anymore with the one-eyed mutant woman with purple hair standing between him and Armin. He leaned his head to the left and right, trying to see the guy behind Leela.

"Why don't you walk up-" Anakin started telling his apprentice, but stopped as his pocket started buzzing. Stan noticed it as well and looked at his Master who reached down and pulled out the blinking blue device from his pocket. "It's the King," Anakin said in a surprised voice.

"Breaking radio silence again?" Stan asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Anakin looked around, and then motioned for his pupil to follow him far back into the basement away from the conversation about rebelling the next day. When they were far enough, the Sith Lord accepted the transmission and he and his apprentice listened for their leader's voice. "Anakin," the young man's voice came over the line.

"Yes my King?" Anakin asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding annoyed. "I thought you were going to be able to keep radio silence this time."

"Heh heh," the voice on the other side laughed nervously, then stopped himself getting very serious for the next few moments. "I have decided to end your mission. You need to return to Hub City as soon as possible."

"What?" Stan asked from next to his Master, raising his voice a little. Anakin gave his pupil a harsh look and then looked back into the basement to see if anyone overheard them. They all seemed pretty absorbed in Armin's plan so they were not really paying either of the Siths any mind.

Anakin looked back down at the blue device and clenched his teeth. "Sir," Anakin started. "Why has our mission been changed? I thought we were to distract the Government to keep them from expanding-"

"It's too late for that," the voice on the other end replied. "Sindria has fallen. Everything north of the border has fallen into Tetsuo's hands. His next target is clear." Both Stan and Anakin looked at each other, their eyes serious as they knew exactly what their King was talking about. "We need to be at our full fighting potential. Luckily, before Sinbad fell, he managed to evacuate his citizens, and his armies. They have all agreed to fight alongside us."

"We're going to war?" Stan asked. Anakin could tell he sounded a bit nervous, though he hid it well while talking to the King.

"It has become unavoidable. Sindria was our ally. Rhodar will not stand by while Tetsuo takes over the world. You two must return as fast as you can. Anakin, my friend, I wish to put you in charge of an army. You will be a General in the Rhodari forces. Please, I need your help."

Anakin Skywalker stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then he nodded his head. "As you wish my King. We will rush back to Hub City as fast as we can."

"Thank you, my friend," the transmission ended. Anakin stared at the blue device on his hand, and lowered it back down, sliding it into his pocket.

Stan looked up at his Master. Both of them were wearing tan gi's to cover their bodies, tied around their waists by black sashes. The much shorter of the two looked his Master in the eyes, "Are we really leaving?" Stan asked.

Anakin looked down at the boy, and replied, "Yes."

 **A Week Before.**

"We must thank that Green Arrow fellow when he returns," Anakin said, leaning back in his bed. "To allow us to live at his apartment while he is out of the city was quite nice of him, don't you agree Stan?"

"Humph," the boy mumbled out. Stan was lying on the floor of the small room, inside a sleeping bag he had brought with him inside a small capsule. "I would have rather stayed at Kenny's."

"That boy with the question mark on his head?" Anakin asked his pupil with a chuckle. "Seems like a strange kid," he added.

"Kenny was Mysterion back on our world too," Stan replied. "When we played superheroes, we all had different Superhero names. Cartman was the Coon, asshat kept trying to get us to name ourselves Coon and Friends like he was the leader or something. Kyle was The Human Kite. Clyde was Mosquito. I was Toolshed-" Stan shut himself up and rolled the other way in his sleeping bag. "Anyway, I would rather be at Kenny's house."

Anakin was chuckling at the names of all the superhero names the children had made up for themselves, but he sighed at the end of Stan's little speech. "I'm sorry. The less people who see you the less will ask questions of where you came from. We can not let the Government here know we come from Rhodar, or they will spin it to make it look like we came to attack them."

"Didn't we?" Stan asked. His Master stayed quiet for a little, and that meant it was time to go to bed. "Whatever," the twelve year old mumbled.

Anakin lay on the bed, feeling troubled at the idea of attacking with only the small group he met upon entering the city. _Not many of them seemed too strong. I hope that Green Arrow guy brings back a lot of help._ Anakin scooted up in the bed a little and leaned his back against the wall behind his pillows. He was deep in thought long past when he started hearing his pupil start snoring.

The former Jedi turned Sith stared ahead of him, frowning and shaking his head every few seconds as he thought up ideas for how to distract the city from attacking the rest of Awul, in a way that did not involve endangering all the citizens. However, every idea he came up with wound up turning violent somewhere down the line. _This is going to be difficult to-_

Anakin's eyes slowly started to widen, and then grew much much larger at the sight at the foot of his bed. At first it seemed like a small glow of blue light, but then the light started to take form. It shifted into the silhouette of a person, a man, standing before him as if he was really there, although the Sith could see right through his translucent form and to the wall behind it.

"Hello, Anakin," the older man said, smiling and nodding his ghostly head at the Sith on his bed.

Anakin stood up and stepped to the side of his bed which did not have a snoring pupil on it. He walked up close to the glowing blue form, and then dropped down on one knee in front of it. "Master," he whispered. "I had wished it not to be true."

"I am sorry my old friend," Obi Wan Kenobi replied. "But do not worry, for I continue to live on in the Force, just as we had before." Anakin stayed knelt down in front of him, and Obi Wan shook his head. "Why did you never present yourself before the council? We had heard rumors of you, or more specifically, of Darth Vader."

Anakin looked up a little, seeing his Master looking down at him expectantly, awaiting an explanation. "That name was only used to deceive."

"I did not ask why you used the name Vader," Obi Wan responded.

Anakin looked back down, and shook his head. "I could not bring myself to come to the council. I did not wish to see the faces of all those Jedi whom I killed, whom I betrayed."

Obi Wan Kenobi nodded his ghostly head, hearing much guilt laced in the words of his old pupil. "For what reason have you come to this city?" Obi Wan asked him.

Anakin stood back up in front of the ghost form of Master Kenobi. "I am here under orders from my King."

"You follow a King?" Obi Wan asked in mild surprise. "And what would those orders be?"

"I am to stop the NEG's advance into outer territories. Somehow..." Anakin faded off as he still did not know how they would do that. He thought maybe this rebel group could help out, but now he was not so sure. He looked into the eyes of his old Master, "Tell me, how did the Jedi Order fall?"

Obi Wan stayed quiet for a few seconds, then nodded his head at his old apprentice. "Master Windu followed the path of peace, as all Jedi tried to do. However Tetsuo Shima had different plans for this Government..." Obi Wan told Anakin all about Windu confronting the council, while he himself went to search out Superman. Unfortunately they were all killed, even Superman. Obi Wan continued to tell of the slaughter of the rest of the Jedi. They were all summoned back to the council, only to be eliminated by Tetsuo and the Underworld forces he allied with.

Anakin had his fists clenched so hard by the time Obi Wan was finished that he almost broke the skin of his palms. His old Master could see how hard he was clenching, and the ghost smiled at the sight of both of Anakin's hands, real hands. "I see you have regained-"

"I'm going to crush the Government," Anakin snarled.

"Anakin," Obi Wan began. "If you go down this path again-"

"Master," Anakin started. "I never was a good Jedi," he looked his Master in the eyes and gave him a small grin. "I will get revenge. I will avenge the entirety of the Jedi. It will not be for the Jedi, for the Jedi would condemn such actions. I will do it for myself. I am going to destroy this New Earth Government before other groups trying to keep the peace are destroyed." Anakin grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber and held it up in front of him, revealing the red blade of light, the color of the Sith. It showed his old Master that his words were not those of a misguided Jedi, but of a vengeful man full of hatred.

"If that is what you wish," Obi Wan started, "then I have no power to stop you. However Anakin, you must watch out for your pupil." The ghost and Sith Lord looked over to the sleeping form on the other side of the room. "Tetsuo will not hesitate to kill you or him."

The Sith stared at his pupil's small form for a few seconds, and then back to his old Master. He allowed his red lightsaber to return to its hilt and placed it back at his side as he whispered, "Thank you for the warning Master. It was great to see you again, though I wish it had been under better circumstances."

"As do I," Obi Wan replied, as his ghostly blue form started to fade. "Be careful my friend, and may the Force be with you."

"And with you my Master," Anakin replied, bowing his head at the fading ghost. He looked back up when Obi Wan was gone, and clenched his fists again harder than ever. "I will avenge you."

 **Present**

"Are we really leaving?" Stan asked. The twelve year old boy looked up at his Master standing next to him in a dark basement of Metropolis.

Anakin clenched his fists as he looked down at his pupil, "Yes. We will be leaving," he stopped, and stared his young apprentice in the eyes. "However, you will be leaving today. I must stay and avenge the Jedi order, then I will catch up with you. We will meet in Hub City-"

"Master," Stan cut him off. "I will stay with you."

"Stan-" the older man started.

"Your loyalty is to the King," Stan interrupted again. "I am loyal to him as well, but first and foremost to you Master. It is only thanks to you that I am alive." Stan put his hand on the lightsaber hilt attached to the side of his gi, "I will fight beside you. No matter what."

Anakin opened his mouth to argue with the boy, then sighed and nodded his head. "Alright. It is a good thing the battle is set for tomorrow morning, we must leave as soon as our objectives are completed."

Stan smiled and nodded at the taller man. _Good. I did not want to leave Kenny and his friends on the night before the battle anyway. Tomorrow we will succeed, I just know it!_

The two Sith walked back over to the main area where most of the people were discussing the plans intensely. The blond teen who came up with the strategy walked around over to their two newest members. "You two will be with the prison break team. Captain Levi will be able to free him once the weapons room is breached. Our 3D maneuvering devices should still be in there, along with some other weapons you may find useful." Armin finished and turned around to go argue with the girl his age with shoulder length black hair.

"Why am I not on the team breaking Eren out?" Mikasa growled at Armin while keeping her face directly in front of his. "I should be there-"

"There will be more trouble in the tower as we try to get Killua's power nullifier off. Trust me Mikasa, we need your help up there more than Levi and the Sith will need it." Armin put a hand on her shoulder and could see how worried she was for her brother. "I'm worried about Eren too. If this goes wrong, he may be killed with the rest of us. But that makes our job all the more important. Once we remove the power nullifiers the Government forces will be far too spread out trying to regain order..."

"I know I know," Mikasa mumbled. "Whatever, after tomorrow we'll be together again, all of us."

"Yeah, we will," Armin agreed, nodding his head at her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Leela asked loudly. Everyone looked over at the woman with a purple ponytail and followed her gaze over the the bottom of the stairs.

They all looked over to see Killua standing there, about to head upstairs. He looked back with a smirk on his face, "I'm going to see if one last person is willing to be our ally tomorrow. Don't worry," Killua started walking up the stairs, "I won't get caught."

* * *

 **A/N The rebels inside Metropolis are getting ready to attack the city. They have no idea what help the Green Arrow has managed to gain for their side, but they are not the only ones planning on causing some trouble in Metropolis. This time on Nexus we found out that Stan and Anakin are really members of the smaller country on Awul, Rhodar, whose King requested they return as word of Sinbad's defeat has spread to them. The plan is set to get Killua's power nullifier off, break Eren out of prison, and cause some panic in Metropolis. These rebels have no idea how strong the allies coming to help them really are, or how strong their enemies will be... Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review below telling me what you thought, and since Finals week is next week, I bet this is going to be my last update for a little while, so until then, see ya!**


	44. Nexus 11-1n2: Prepare for War- Part 1n2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor the names of places, or pretty much any proper nouns.**

 **Nexus 11.1+2**

* * *

 **FD+799: The Night Before The Attack On Metropolis**

 **THOUSAND SUNNY**

"Kanpai!" Luffy shouted.

Mugs clanked together and the party began. "Is this really the time for a party?" Timmy Turner questioned.

He was sitting at the table on the left of Nami, between her and Robin, (to Sanji's dismay). The two women smiled down at the boy between them. Nami started, "You'll find there's always a reason for a party on this ship."

"Tomorrow is a big day Timmy-san," Nico Robin told the child. "Please enjoy yourself."

"No need to be so formal," the boy said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "But if it is a party..." He grinned and called out, "I wish there was some party music!"

Everyone spun to the boy who jumped back from the table. As he was falling, the side of the room he was in filled with white smoke. The smoke dispersed and Luffy dropped his jaw several feet at the sight of what became of half the dining room.

Two huge speakers stood on either side of a DJ station. There were flashing different colored lights above the DJ, and there was a kid sitting on a chair behind the booth with a pair of sunglasses on, a black jacket, gold bling, and a pink hat. "Let's get this party started!"

Timmy looked down at the DJ station and saw a pink CD with a face smiling up at him. "You're definitely alright then?" Timmy asked his Fairy Godmother.

"You bet Sport," she told him. "Sorry for taking so long to get better."

"It's alright," Timmy assured her. He started spinning the disk around and amazing music from different universes started playing. The twelve year old mixed different songs perfectly into new mixes never heard before. The pirates and others in the room started cheering and clapping while they continued their party.

"I got a lot of experience fighting without you." He continued, putting the music on auto play and leaning back in his chair. He stared up at the pirates and other party-goers in the room. "And it's not like I was fighting alone. I had a lot of friends with me too."

Wanda smiled up at her Godson while he looked around at his friends. _I'm so proud of you Timmy. You've made so many friends._

"Hey Timmy."

The boy was shaken from his own thoughts and he turned to his right where the voice came from. Standing in front of the DJ table on his right was a girl with blonde hair spiked up like horns. She was wearing a pink shirt with a flower on it that really didn't match her forever frowny facial expression.

Behind her, Timmy could see Billy and Grim hanging out with Usopp and Luffy. "What's up Mandy?" He asked the twelve year old in front of him.

She continued staring at him and he started getting nervous from her silence. The girl let out an exasperated sigh, "Read my mind stupid."

"Oh," Timmy said. He realized she must have been trying to communicate with him and he wasn't responding. "Sorry, I don't usually do that to people I trust."

Mandy remembered how he read her mind the first day she met. The fact that he wasn't doing so right now meant she was one of those people he trusted. Just the idea of that was unsettling and she shifted her weight onto one foot.

 **"So what do you want to talk about?"**

 **"I need you to do something for me... I mean, I demand, well..."** She stopped thinking for a second as the right way to phrase it couldn't come to her mind. **"I want to ask, if you could,** _ **please**_ **help me out..."**

 **"Sure!"** Timmy replied to her mentally.

 **"You don't even know what it is yet,"** the girl thought angrily. She was annoyed at how fast he agreed to it.

 **"Yeah, but if I can do it, I'll try to help you any way I can."** He smiled brightly at her, **"Remember? We twelve year olds gotta stick together."**

The corners of Mandy's lips twisted up a little, and she actually grinned. **"Good. This is what I need then..."**

Over in the kitchen, Sanji was filling up his mug as two other men stood next to him drinking together. He stood back up fully and stared at the strangest scene he could have imagined back in his own world. A brought back from the dead, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Fire Fist Ace, standing next to and laughing with the man who helped have him executed, Former Marine Admiral Aokiji, or just Kuzan.

At this point though, Sanji didn't consider Kuzan their enemy anymore. A long time ago they were enemies, but the ladies told him it was time to forgive him. If Robin could forgive this man, then he could find it in him to accept him as well.

The two men suddenly became a lot more serious though. Sanji was going to see what they were talking about, but he spotted Nami sitting by herself and decided that was where he was needed more.

"You know, we'll be fighting Marines tomorrow." Ace stated as he took another swig from his mug. "You okay with that?"

Kuzan shrugged and kept drinking. He wondered if any of his old men would confront him tomorrow. _What will I do if they try to stop me?_

Ace continued since he didn't really expect a response. "Well, when this is all over, you're going to have a big part to play."

Kuzan nodded. What they were attempting, if they succeeded there were going to be a lot of problems. _Maybe even more than there are now,_ the ten foot tall man thought. _Am I up to that task? Eh,_ he yawned and took another drink. "Let's think about what happens after the fight, after the fight." Kuzan paused, "That is, if there is an after the fight for us."

"Of course there will be!" The two men spun to see Luffy leaning his head through the divider between the kitchen and dining room. He was nodding his head to the awesome music and had to shout over it. "'Cause we're gonna win!"

* * *

 **FD+799: The Night Before The Attack On Metropolis**

 **PAO TOWN**

"Hey Nightwing," Beast Boy shouted. The green teenager leaned over the ledge of their balcony and looked down at the front yard in front of their building. "You're not allowed to stay out here past nightfall." Two of the three suns were already down so that meant his training time was just about over.

"Who says?" Nightwing grunted between blows. He backflipped off of his last kick on the training dummy and did five flips on his way down.

"Star," Beast Boy responded. He could complain to their leader all he wanted, but the boy only listened to orders from one person. The short green teenager started laughing as Nightwing grumbled and walked back towards he house. "She's got you whipped," Beast Boy teased between laughs.

"Speak for yourself," the Boy Wonder replied with a small smirk. He was covered in sweat and panting hard, but the look on Beast Boy's face made him smile.

"What?! I'm not whipped!"

"Beast Boy! Is he coming?" Raven shouted from inside the building.

He spun around quickly and shouted back immediately, "He's on his way!"

"Good," she called back from the kitchen.

Nightwing opened the front door and muttered, "Yep, totally whipped."

"Nice of you to join us," a voice said on Nightwing's left. He snapped his head that way and tssked in annoyance that he didn't notice his old teacher standing there immediately.

Batman walked out of the shadows but he wasn't the only one Nightwing missed. Walking up from behind Batman were two other men the Dark Knight was talking to.

While the Titans were gathered in the next room over preparing dinner and chatting, these three were having a much more serious conversation.

"Oliver, Barry," the young titan greeted the two who walked in behind Batman. They both had their costumes on, but like Batman, Nightwing knew most of the identities of their world's heroes. That included both the Green Arrow and the Flash.

"Robin, or should I say, Nightwing," the Flash greeted as he walked into the room with a smile on his face. "It's got a nice ring to it, Night-wing. Where'd you come up with it?"

The teen in the dark blue costume looked grim as he spoke, "Clark Kent gave me the idea."

All four of them became quiet until Oliver Queen broke the silence. The Green Arrow spoke, "Superman was not killed by Jedi."

"Obviously," Barry added.

Oliver tried not to get annoyed at his friend and he continued as if uninterrupted, "There have always been dissenting point of views in the NEG, but recently council meetings have been silent. Some say that everyone is too afraid to speak after what happened to Windu and Superman. Also, since Ansem and Giovanni were defeated too, there were a lot of empty spots at the top of the NEG. The ones filling those spots aren't very, _pleasant_ , people."

Things looked bad for Metropolis. Actually, they looked very bad for all of Awul. The heroes frowned where they stood, but then Batman spoke up, "We need to go over the plan."

"Yes," the Green Arrow agreed. "Let me get Speedy in here first though."

"Ooh, if we're bringing sidekicks, I'll be right back," Barry said and sped off without a word.

Oliver took a step towards the kitchen, but before he even reached the door to the next room over, the Flash was back in the living room holding a short boy in his right hand. Nightwing muttered, "That was fa-"

"Fast. I know. It's kind of my thing," the Flash said. He put the kid down, "Kind of our thing, am I right?"

"Yeah!" Dash exclaimed and fist-pumped. He had no idea what was happening but as he looked around he realized there was some super secret rebel stuff going on here.

"He wasn't too far," the Flash admitted. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled at how he only had to run three houses down to get the kid.

So many displaced persons were relocating to Pao that recently, the once small town had really become a hub of activity. New houses were built every day as people fled from towns and cities inside NEG territory. Four such people were the Parr's, or the Incredibles, who didn't live far from the Titans' new home.

While Dash looked around the room he was in, Oliver turned back to the door to the next room over. He reached for the handle and opened up, to see the Titans eating food and laughing with each other. The mood change from one room to the next was drastic, especially since the lights were on in here unlike in the living room. "Hey Speedy," Oliver called into the room.

Roy Harper turned to the doorway and saw his teacher looking inside with a serious look. "Well," Speedy said and got up to his feet, "looks like it's work time." He got up and headed to the other room with the Green Arrow.

Starfire frowned and hmphed, turning away. The four remaining Titans were sitting by themselves while the others were obviously doing something important.

"I wish they would not leave us out of such important matters," the teenager with long orange hair complained.

"Relax Star," Cyborg told her. "What's the big deal?"

"The 'big deal' is that, is that," she hmphed again before looking away. "I do not believe we are being put, 'in the loop.'" The alien girl had a better understanding of human vocabulary than she used to, so the others all understood what she meant by that.

BB was the one who flipped their frowns back into smiles. "But look at it this way: we get to go on a real mission, with heroes!" He looked around and continued, "From our own universe!"

That last clarification was necessary since they'd been fighting alongside heroes for over a month. Beast Boy continued since he could see the others start smiling at the aspect. "Green Arrow, The Flash! Not to mention, the second coolest hero who ever lived, the one and only Batman!"

Raven coughed a few times and then directed her very stern attention to Beast Boy. "'Second' coolest?"

An eerie silence fell over the room. Cyborg and Starfire glanced at each other and gulped at the same time. "Yeah, 'second' coolest. Everyone knows Supes is at the top of that category."

"Who is, everyone?" Raven asked him with a glare. "To me, Batman is clearly the 'cooler' hero." She said this while putting up quotation marks as 'cooler' wasn't normally a word in her vocabulary.

"Supes can catch a falling plane!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He left it at that since he felt there didn't need to be much more explanation. However Raven wasn't done, and the two of them went at it arguing about who was the better hero.

The argument lasted a while before Raven finally said, "Well it doesn't really matter if Superman was cooler now anyway, does it?" Everyone looked at her and they felt she was being harsh with that one. "He might have been able to fly, and lift planes, and had heat vision, but he still wasn't able to defeat the New Earth Government."

"And we're not just going up against them, but the Underworld too," Cyborg added. After hearing about everything Superman was capable of, their chances seemed pretty slim now.

"But," Beast Boy whispered. He lifted up his head and the mood of the room shifted again at the sight of BB's goofy face with one canine sticking out over his bottom lip. "But we've got Timmy Turner and the Saiyans! There's no way we don't win!"

"Yeah!" Cyborg shouted. "We're gonna kick massive butt tomorrow."

"Slade might be gone," Raven said, "but the fight isn't over yet."

"Perhaps tomorrow it will be, yes?" Starfire looked around for confirmation. The idea of no more fighting sounded ideal, but it also meant there would be no more need for the Titans. That one fact alone made Starfire almost not want to win. _Almost_.

* * *

 **A/N Everyone prepares for the upcoming battle in Metropolis. Who will win? Will the Underworld be defeated? Will Tetsuo take control of Awul, and the world? Find out soon on Nexus!**


	45. Nexus 11-3n4: Prepare for War- Part 3n4

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, Ben 10, Akira, One Piece, Naruto, or Dc Comics**

 **Nexus 11.3+4**

* * *

 **THE NIGHT PRIOR TO THE ATTACK ON METROPOLIS**

 **PAO TOWN**

"Are you absolutely sure-"

"Yes! Yes Gohan yes," the girl standing in front of him got even further in his face, which was hard since they were already only a foot away from each other. "I'm coming no matter what anyone says. So if you don't help me I'll find someone who will."

The boy with long black spiky hair nodded. He was reluctant, but nothing he could say would change her mind and he knew it. "Alright, I'll help you. I still don't see why you don't just come normally with the main group though."

"Trust me," she groaned. "I would if I could, but Ben said he'll stay behind too if I didn't promise to wait here."

"And you don't have a problem with lying to him?" Gohan asked.

Gwen could feel him judging her and she shoved her face closer to his again. Gohan's shyness took over and he leaned back, losing all control he had on the situation. The girl with short orange hair only down to her shoulders poked her thumb into the older boy's chest. "Don't get the wrong idea. I don't like lying to my cousin, but Ben's got a thick head." She wanted to explain herself to Gohan before he went off thinking she broke promises all the time. "He's only telling me to stay behind because he's worried about my safety."

"...And?" Gohan questioned, thinking that was a very reasonable excuse.

"And," Gwen continued, "what makes you think I'm any safer here than anywhere else on this continent? In the last few weeks, every stronghold left in Awul above the border to Rhodar has fallen. Tetsuo claims he's assimilating the Rhodari's when the last of the holdouts in their own region are under NEG control. News flash Gohan, we're the only ones left!"

He stayed quiet, but it was clear what she was saying. She continued, "We're the next target that Tetsuo is looking to. This town is pretty much the last thing standing between him and control over the continent."

"I get it," Gohan accepted.

"Do you?" She asked and he looked back at her, seeing a scared look on her face. "Because you Saiyans don't have much to worry about. The rest of us are surrounded by overwhelming power that we can't stand up to. It's terrifying!"

He put a hand on her shoulder. The scared girl stared into his coal eyes as he whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you or your cousin. We'll stop Tetsuo, Luthor, all of them. Things will finally get back to normal. I promise." He finished his small speech and she smiled at him. He grinned and added, "And unlike some people I don't break my promises."

She smacked him upside the head but he was already laughing in her expense. "You're not going to let me live that one down are you?" She moaned. The boy with long spiky black hair kept laughing and she couldn't keep it in, starting to laugh along with him. Not even two months ago, they both lost someone very close to them. Grandpa Max and ChiChi were still in their hearts and in their thoughts, but being with friends who cared about them made it easier to heal. Gohan smiled at Gwen and she smiled back at him, both of them ready for the long day ahead.

The two of them stood there for a little longer looking into each other's eyes, then Gohan turned away with a red face and he asked, "Hey Gwen, could I ask you something?" Her eyes went wide and her own face turned red as she took a step back. He looked back up at her seriously and asked, "Could you cut my hair?"

* * *

 **THE NIGHT PRIOR TO THE ATTACK ON METROPOLIS**

 **UNDERWORLD HEADQUARTERS (Below Metropolis)**

"Gentlemen," Blackbeard lifted up his glass. He turned to the seat on his right and added with a toothy smirk, "Ladies."

Annie lifted up her own glass of wine and held it in front of her. She stared at the contents, the red wine splashing up against the sides, dripping down like wet paint.

"We've had some setbacks," Teach continued. Marshall D. Teach was stroking his huge fuzzy black beard while he laughed darkly, "Zehaha! The brat's demise didn't get me too teary-eyed," he was referring to Lelouch and the others chuckled along with him. Then he continued, "Though I was surprised to hear about Slade."

"You shouldn't have been," Cooler muttered from the other end of the table. The purple Arcosian smacked his tail down on the ground. "I've been saying since day one, 'watch out for the Saiyans.' What did Wilson go and do? He tried to fight a Saiyan."

"What is it about their genes that could allow their bodies to harness so much, power?" Orochimaru wondered aloud. _For my next body, I will require a Saiyan host. This immortality jutsu wears down normal human bodies in but a short three years. In a body like theirs, I could truly be, immortal._

"They're monsters who alone could take care of all of us," Cooler growled. He took another sip of wine that looked more like a chug as he finished the glass. "Unless all of our spies were wrong, we'll be facing Saiyans tomorrow in the capital."

"No you won't," someone announced. The four occupants of seats at the table turned to the other side of the room where a door was opening.

"He made it," Annie whispered, wondering how close he was willing to cut it.

"Done with the surgery?" Teach asked. "Tell me, how are you feeling baldy?" Blackbeard watched as Luthor stepped through the back door. "ZEHAHAHA! Sure did a number on yourself didn't you?"

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he stared at the twelve foot tall man walking into the room. He had no hair on his head, bulging muscles all over his body, and was wearing green tight clothes that kind of looked like his old armor except thinner.

"Do you feel stronger now?" Cooler questioned sarcastically. He stood up and yelled, "Was that your big plan?! Make yourself bigger?!"

"No," Luthor stated as he continued to casually walk through the room. "As I am now, I still do not believe myself to be a match for a single one of you here." He looked around the table and made eye contact with each of them.

From his composure, Cooler could tell Luthor wasn't lying so he sat down, deciding to wait until the end of the meeting to kill him or not. Lex saw he had time and cleared his throat, "This was simply a necessary first step in taking down the NEG. As long as we each focus on our portions of the city, by the end of the day tomorrow, the city will be ours."

"And the Saiyans?" Cooler growled, still undecided on what he would do.

Lex Luthor grinned, "They'll be much too distracted to pay any attention to us. The Saiyans, and Timmy Turner, will not be fighting any of you tomorrow. So unless you are defeated by someone else, this New Earth Government is going to be ours for the taking."

Everyone was beyond the point of being intrigued by whatever plan Luthor had up his sleeve, but they could wait and see. There was one thing that Blackbeard wondered about though. "So then, Luthor," the hairy pirate grinned, "will you be leading this new regime?"

The air suddenly became so thick that Annie felt she couldn't breathe. It was like there were four different volcanoes all about to explode with the pressure building up inside them. Her hand started shaking and she could see the wine vibrating in her glass. Her whole body clenched up with fear as she watched Luthor's mouth open.

"I believe, the strongest should take charge."

Everyone stayed silent after Luthor's response. On one hand, he saved himself from Cooler's wrath as the purple alien was appeased by his answer. The other two were angry that he would choose the lizard man over them, but they both knew Luthor better than that.

While Cooler just leaned back in his seat and poured some more wine, laughing and telling Luthor that that was a great decision, Teach and Orochimaru stared into Lex's eyes. He could have just said, 'Cooler,' but he didn't. They all knew the alien was the strongest, so why didn't he just say Cooler's name? Both of them figured out the reason at the same time and instead of staring at Luthor's eyes, their gazes wandered to his massive body.

 _He said we would all destroy him if we fought right now,_ the man with snake eyes thought. Orochimaru's hands were sweaty while he stared at their leader, _Which means he is either lying, or getting this new body was just the first step of a much larger power up for him._

 _I should kill him, right now,_ Teach clenched his fists. _But then Cooler will have my head. He thinks he's safe with the Saiyans' assured doom, but Luthor won't let him take charge that easily._ His fists unclenched and he tried laughing, his Zehaha's coming out as loud as ever. The blonde girl next to him could tell though, he was not thrilled by this at all.

Annie looked back at the drink in her hand. She twirled the glass a little between her fingers. _We aren't united, the NEG is weakened, and our enemies are strong. I have no idea who will win. Though there's one thing about tomorrow I'm sure of..._ The swirling wine splashed up the side and a single drop got over the edge. It slid down the outside of her glass and rolled down to her finger.

Annie lifted up her right hand and licked the red drop off her finger. _There's gonna be a whole lot of blood._

* * *

 **A/N Ben doesn't want his cousin going to the city, but it looks like Gwen is going to find a way anyway. Meanwhile the Underworld plan their assault, and somehow they have discovered that the fighters from Pao and the Anti-NEG league are planning to attack at the same time. The battle draws ever closer as everyone prepares, but what is Luthor planning? Why will the Saiyans not be fighting their leaders? What was the purpose of his surgery?! Find out soon on Nexus!**


	46. Nexus 11-5n6: Prepare for War- Part 5n6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Hunter x Hunter, DC comics, DBZ, Fairy Tail, Akame Ga Kill, Akira, Avatar the Last Airbender or any other media you may recognize in this story.**

 **Nexus 11.5+6**

* * *

 **THE NIGHT BEFORE METROPOLIS RAID**

 **KUROSAKI HOUSEHOLD IN METROPOLIS**

The seventeen year old stared out his window with his elbows on the windowsill. He had his chin in his hands, but despite his posture, he was the opposite of bored. Ichigo could hear his family downstairs, his two sisters, his mother. They were so ignorant of the tone in the air.

Almost everyone had noticed it at school. A lot of people weren't even there today with the ominous feeling in the air. When that many people are absent, it gets to you. The teachers looked nervous as well, but they still taught classes.

In all technical matters, the city was running smoothly. But if you didn't realize what was happening, you would have had to not go to school, or work, or leave your home at all.

"Ichigooo!" The tall boy with spiky orange hair ducked down and allowed the object soaring at his head to fly right over him.

He sighed as the shout of his name turned into a cry of terror. Ichigo reached his arm out and grabbed the stuffed animal by the scruff of its neck before it fell out the window three stories to the ground. The little stuffed lion breathed deeply in relief as Ichigo pulled it back inside. "What Kon?" He questioned the creature that he placed next to him on the windowsill.

"What's with that look?" The lion questioned, backing up until it was almost slipping back off again. The stuffed animal had sweat drops all over its face as it stared at the serious expression on Ichigo's face.

"You don't feel it?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked the little magical creature next to him. With just one little step, he could transfer Kon's soul into his body, to keep watch while he went about his business as a Shinigami. He hadn't done that in a long time though and the stuffed lion had gotten used to being just that, a plaything for Ichigo's younger sisters.

Kon tilted his head sideways. He hadn't noticed anything. Ichigo's little sisters were acting normal, so he didn't see why the older brother thought something was wrong. "Feel what?" Kon asked.

Ichigo stared out into the night, leaning over his open window. He stayed quiet for a few seconds before responding, "A feeling of dread, that something bad is about to happen, that..."

"Everyone you know is in danger," a voice finished for him.

Kurosaki and Kon leaned out the window and snapped their heads down. A kid was standing on top of a first floor window directly below them, leaning against the wall as casually as if it were his own home. "Hey, what's up?"

"Don't 'Hey what's up' me!" Ichigo shouted at the boy. "Wait a second," he muttered as he looked at the top of the boy's head. The long spiky white hair was easily recognizable as the older teenager had never seen anyone else who had hair like this.

"You're that kid," Ichigo said. He thought back a couple of months to the day he met this kid on the roof of his school. The orange haired teenager frowned, "Everyone I know is in danger huh? What makes you say that?"

Although he was asking a question, Ichigo had little doubt about what he himself was feeling. The boy with white spiky hair hopped up to the window and put his foot down on the windowsill next to Ichigo. The older boy turned left to where the kid touched down, but Killua was gone.

The seventeen year old spun around and stared at the same kid lying down on his bed across the room. "Uh, Ichigo," the stuffed lion next to him tugged on his sleeve.

The orange haired boy shrugged Kon off him. "Get off my bed," he told the kid.

"Sure sure," Killua accepted, waving the older boy off. "We both know this bed won't be here come tomorrow night."

The short kid turned his head to the left. He stared into Ichigo's eyes and the older teen saw something he didn't expect to see in the fourteen year old's eyes. "You're afraid," Ichigo stated.

"No duh," Killua said. "Didn't you hear me? I just told you we're all in danger." He sat up a little and put his arms behind his head. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm still a little," he reached around and tugged on the metal collar around his neck. "Weak."

"Looks like you're in a bind," Kurosaki muttered, looking away a little as the kid got shocked by his collar.

"I don't have to be," Killua retorted.

Kon looked back and forth between his owner and the strange boy who was in their room. The stuffed lion did not like this type of conversation, but it stayed quiet since that kid with white hair looked pretty scary.

The fourteen year old got off the bed and started walking in a circle around Ichigo. "As I am now," he started, "this is the extent of what I can do."

Before Ichigo or Kon could ask what he was talking about, he started to blur. It was like he was leaving several afterimages, but they all had the same facial expression that changed while they moved in a circle. A dozen Killua's walked in a circle around Ichigo. "It's a fairy simple assassination technique," the twelve boys continued explaining, "it won't be able to deceive any higher ups."

Ichigo was quiet as he watched the display, but when all the Killua's merged back into one, he grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him off the ground. "Why is it you're showing me this?"

The white haired kid looked back in his eyes, "Because you don't have a collar. And I know you're strong, very strong. It's the main reason I didn't kill you when you touched me."

Kurosaki dropped the boy. He looked down and saw Killua's fingernails looked especially sharp at the moment. He wasn't going to be intimidated by a child though. "But why me? You don't even know me."

The younger kid shook his head, "Metropolis is a big place, but you want to know something funny? The amount of people who are strong, are not members of the military, and are not in prison is a very low number. The number of those people who don't have these collars is even lower, maybe only you. And the few, very few people who are willing to help despite not being that strong physically, have no access to the weapons taken from them by another of the NEG's stupid laws."

"What are you talking about? 'Willing to help?' What does that mean?" Ichigo looked into the kid's eyes, "You're hiding something aren't you?"

"That depends," Killua responded. "Whose side are you on?"

"What sides are there?" Ichigo muttered. "All I know is that you want to break some laws, and you want my help doing it." The taller teen turned around, "Besides, one Shinigami was all this city needed."

The kid behind him was quiet. Ichigo thought the kid was just deep in thought like he was, but Kon spoke up. "Uhh, he's gone Ichigo."

The orange haired boy spun around. Kon was right, there wasn't anyone in the room besides the stuffed animal and himself. _Shit_ , he looked back towards the window and walked over to it. Ichigo leaned outside and stared up in the sky, at the bottom of the giant island floating above. _Tetsuo, Trunks... Gin, I want to believe in you. Could Kent and Windu really have killed each other? Damn it! Things were much simpler in Soul Society, and in Hueco Mondo. There I just had to fight, I needed to fight, wasn't any time to think. I guess when it comes to it, be it tomorrow or some other day, that's what I'll have to do._

"Whoa Ichigo, you're so deep in thought," Kon whispered stoically, breaking Ichigo's stream of consciousness. The orange haired teen spun and growled at the stuffed lion. He pulled back his leg and kicked forward. "Whoa whoa," Kon tried running, but his soft tiny legs didn't take him very far and he got hit by a foot. "WHOA!"

* * *

 **NIGHT BEFORE METROPOLIS RAID**

 **FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL, PAO TOWN**

"You coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Jet and Max grabbed each other's forearms. The two men nodded at the other and then turned to go continue preparing. Jet raced off faster than most could see and sped his way back to his teammate.

Droy grinned as Jet told him Max would be coming along. The large plant-magic using magician was less fat than the day he arrived on this world, muscle replacing it and making him look like a force to be reckoned with. His speedy friend Jet had graying dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, unlike Droy's own brown hair that just started falling out. Droy looked around the room at the scattered wizards. About half of them would be coming on the raid the next day. Hopefully they would all make it back.

"You sure you want to come Wendy?" Mirajane asked the younger girl standing next to her.

The blue haired girl with long pigtails nodded. "I'm sure. If it can help Natsu and the others, I'll do whatever I can."

"Good!" Natsu exclaimed, clapping the short girl on the back. She was almost half the height of the older boy who continued, "We'll need all the help we can get." The pink haired Dragon Slayer punched his right fist into his open left palm.

"You're coming too Wendy-channn?" A man said on their right. They turned to see a guy with long straight green hair going almost halfway down his back. Lubbock was smiling ear to ear and he asked, "It's going to be dangerous, are you sure you want to come?"

The girl glared at him and Lubba's face turned blue. She might be a few years younger than him, but she sounded pretty serious in her declaration. "Yes, I'm sure." Wendy declared.

"Alright," he said. The man shrugged his shoulders and turned around to walk over to the bar. "Be careful then," he added quieter. His voice sounded more grim than his usual cheerful self, causing the other wizards around to look his way. Wendy looked over her shoulder at the man whose back was facing her. Lubba continued, "Dying hurts, a lot." Everyone stared at the man who none of them really knew much about... besides the fact he was a pervert. This was a surprising sentiment coming from him, causing the others to take it to heart all the more.

The memory of falling a few hundred feet out of the air and getting impaled by dozens of sharp spears flashed through Lubbock's mind. He winced at the memory of the agonizing pain. _Hope I can keep that from happening again,_ he thought while he cleared his head.

The assassin got over to the bar and his attitude was lifted by the beauty sitting at the counter with a barrel of ale in her hands. Cana had it lifted over her head, chugging, chugging... Lubbock grinned at her, "I'll have what she's having."

A hand clapped on Lubba's back making him spin to his left where another person had just arrived at the bar. "B-Boss!" Lubba exclaimed at the sight of Najenda standing behind him.

Najenda smiled at the man she'd known the longest of anyone in this world or the last. Cana slammed down her _empty_ barrel on the right of Lubba, "You can't handle what I'm having," the young woman said and then burped.

"I suggest keeping your mind clear," Najenda whispered into Lubba's ear as he opened his mouth to retort to Cana's remark. "You'll need to be at your best for tonight."

He nodded, thinking about how the next day's battle was going to be a tough one. "Wait," he whispered, "'tonight?'" He looked back at the General who was already walking back away somewhere. Najenda looked back over her shoulder, making eye contact with her subordinate. The corners of her lips curved up into a smirk and then she turned back forward to keep walking.

Had she kept looking behind her, she would have seen Lubba's nose start bleeding, his body slumping back on the seat, and sweat covering his face. _Wh-wh-wh-wh..._

Another person near the bar was red in the face and sweating from witnessing Najenda's look. Juvia Lockser was watching the whole exchange from two tables down. The girl with long blue curly hair was shaking in her seat as her heart fluttered, _Would that work with Gray-sama?! I MUST FIND OUT!_

She scoured the room for the ice wizard and spotted him over with a few of their friends at a different booth. Her eyes narrowed, she got up on shaky legs, and she began walking over to him.

A man was watching everyone in the guild from the second floor of the building. There was a second floor only on half of the guild hall, with a railing on it looking over the main cafeteria/drinking area. Only wizards who could take the hardest jobs were allowed up here. The guy with spiky blonde hair stared down at the full guild hall. Friends, family, people from the town who came because they heard it was a party, the place was packed.

He felt a presence coming up the stairs, but didn't stop watching as Juvia tripped over her words talking to Gray. The man chuckled a little as he watched the flustered reactions of the wizards down below. He didn't hear what she said, but it must've been good to make Gray's face turn red as a tomato and have Natsu rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Something funny?" A young woman asked on his right.

He recognized her voice, though he already knew who was here by the feeling of her ki. The warm pleasant feeling that had so much strength hidden deep within. "Not really," he replied while casting a glance at Mira.

Mirajane wasn't even looking down at the hall, she was smiling broadly at the man next to her. He grunted, "There something you want?"

"No," she said. "I was just thinking," she paused and tilted her head, looking at him closer. "You look a lot like the Master right now."

Laxus wasn't expecting her to say that. He flinched and looked away from the rest of the hall. The Lightning Dragon Slayer made eye contact with their bartender, model, and face of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss. "What makes you say that?" He asked her, his expression softer than usual.

"Well," she began. Mira turned and looked out over the hall like Laxus was just doing. "The Master always did that thing you were just doing. He'd smile down at all of us, all of his children. He was always watching what we do and keeping a close eye on us. You were just doing the same thing."

Laxus grunted, "I'm nothing like the old man." Mira tilted her head at him showing she thought differently. He continued, "Gramps, he was," Laxus couldn't think of what to say so he sighed, and just told it like it is, "he was a great man. This guild was his life, he built it up with his own two hands. The old man cared about everyone here as if they were his own family. And Gramps was strong... He was much stronger than I am."

The whole time Mirajane was listening to him, she was smiling from ear to ear. Her eyes were closed and she could imagine how Master Makarov's face would look like had he heard what Laxus just said about him. Still, she wasn't going to drop the discussion, and spoke up, "You're wrong."

Laxus glared at the smiling woman in front of him. "Wrong about what?" He growled, thinking she was dissing his grandpa.

"You're wrong when you say you are nothing like him." She replied, making Laxus lose the angry expression he adopted. The girl with long straight white hair going down past her waist started, "You _are_ a great man too, Laxus. This guild wasn't build by two hands, but by four. You were there every step of the way. The Master was roaming the continent with our family when he found you, and it was _your_ idea to finally settle down with a new guild hall."

"That's true but-"

"And..." Mira cut him off. "You can't pretend like you don't care about the guild's members. You could name every person in Fairy Tail, their magical powers, who's in their party..." Laxus was looking for something to argue with her on, but all of these things were true. "You love us all just like he did."

"You're wrong," Laxus replied. He thought about how his grandpa had even kicked him out of the guild in the past for hurting other members. He'd caused them all so much pain, making them fight each other, trying to kill some of them even. "I don't love the members of this guild." Laxus told her.

Mira frowned at him with a pouting face. "You don't love me Laxus?"

The man's face stayed stern, though he was fighting very hard to keep down a blush. "I mean," he figured he should rephrase his statement. "This is Gramps' guild, I won't let anyone hurt the people he loved."

"'He loved?' So you really don't love me?" She stuck out her quivering bottom lip sadly and turned around. She looked so dejected as she started walking away, it was almost like the whole atmosphere up on the second floor had turned gloomy.

Laxus was at a loss for words. "Wait I didn't mean, I mean," the muscular man grumbled at his loss for words. _It's not that I don't care about them,_ faces of his comrades appeared in his mind: Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Erza, Elfman, Lucy, and even the lost Exceeds: Happy, Carla, and Lily.

He stared at Mira's back while she continued to stare at the floor. The man took a deep breath, "Alright, I do care about the members of the guild. You happy?"

Mira turned around a little, still with a small frown on our face. She didn't get the answer to the question she really wanted, but that would do for now. There was one more part of what Laxus said about how his grandpa was nothing like him that made her shake her head though.

She turned back to face him and whispered, "You are stronger than the Master."

Laxus shook his head and grunted, not even bothering to retort on that one.

Mira didn't expect him to believe her. If he wasn't going to listen to her though, she figured she knew who he would listen to. "Not too long ago, I asked the Master who he thought the strongest fighters in our village were. It was no surprise that the three Super Saiyans were at the top of his list," Laxus nodded, thinking the same thing. "But what surprised me," she continued, "was the fourth person on his list."

The blond man's eyes widened. Mira saw his reaction and smiled as she continued, "I thought he was just being modest, so I questioned if he was forgetting to include himself in the rankings. He laughed at the question, and told me he was not." The young woman started speaking in a lower tone to imitate Makarov, "'That boy has long since surpassed me. Probably before we even came to this world. He may not know it himself, but he is stronger than any wizard I have ever known.'"

When she stopped speaking, she saw Laxus tilting his head down to shadow his eyes with his hair. _The old man said that?_

 **THUD!** Suddenly both doors to the guild hall flew open. The blond haired man was glad something distracted them from the emotional conversation. Laxus and Mira looked over the ledge, Lubbock and Cana spun around from the bar, other wizards all around the hall turned, and they stared at the trio walking into the room.

The girl on the right was taller than the one on the left of the center. She had brown hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a blue kimono unlike her shorter friend's green one. Between the two young women walked a bald man who everyone in the hall was glad to see.

"Guess the old man forgot about him," Laxus whispered as a grin spread across his face. He called down to the door in a louder voice, "Are you ready?"

The man didn't reply. Instead, the entire guild hall filled with the blue light radiating from the tattoo on top of his head.

Natsu smiled widely and pumped his fists. He turned to Gray, Wendy, and Erza who looked confused as to who this strange glowing man was. "Good thing he's back, we just seriously improved our fighting strength."

"What, he's that strong?" Gray questioned. The guy in the door didn't look any older than them, actually he figured the guy was probably younger. _Sure he looks strong, but if he was then why didn't he help take down the Underworld bases?_

Natsu nodded, answering Gray's question, "Oh yeah, he's strong."

 **FD+199**

Natsu walked in a straight line across the broken valley. Trees lay broken and tossed about all over the place, a reminder of the battle that just occurred. He didn't even glance at the two corpses on his left he walked past, he just continued walking straight.

The boy with disheveled pink hair was bleeding badly out his left shoulder. Part of him wanted to reach up and clench his shoulder with his right hand because it hurt so much, but it seemed like a futile effort. That small pain was nothing compared to the ache in his heart as he walked away.

 _Lucy..._

Only one thing the boy could think about, one thing he could imagine. The image of the girl's face, her teary eyes, her blonde hair splayed out behind her mixed with red. All he could hear were her screams as she was murdered.

The Fire Dragon Slayer lifted up his right hand, but instead of grabbing his hurt shoulder, he clenched the side of his head as he walked. The pain was so vivid in his mind, as was the look on Lucy's lifeless face when he saw her take her final breath. It hadn't been a full day since... but he already missed her more than he could say. He felt so, lonely.

Natsu continued to walk through the valley through the day, no incentive to climb the inclines on either side of him. He didn't have much incentive to do anything, but he kept walking so that he could get farther from the horrific battleground he was leaving behind.

It was sunrise when he started walking, but before he knew it the sky was getting dark. One of the suns set, then another, but Natsu showed no inclination to stopping anytime soon. He was going to keep walking until his bloody, shoeless feet were ripped to shreds by the rough forest floor. He'd long since exited the area that got wrapped up in the battle, but despite there not being shards of broken trees, rocks, and chunks of upturned earth all over the place anymore, the open wounds on his feet kept widening with every relentless step he took.

The bloody wizard didn't have a shirt on, and what remained of his pants didn't cover much. He didn't see a need to cover himself up now that she was gone, now that everyone was gone. He'd lost his scarf, the most important garment to him that his father gave him as a child, yet the thought of it never once crossed his mind.

Natsu fell. He tried stepping down on his left foot, but he was dizzy from all the blood he'd lost from the gaping wound on his shoulder. The man didn't stick his hands out in front of him to stop his fall, (his left wouldn't have worked anyway), he just fell on his face and stomach.

He lay on the floor, exhausted, as the sky became dark. His stomach growled at him, but received no response. _Is this it?_ The Dragon Slayer rolled on his back and stared up between the canopies of a few trees, staring at the stars above. While he was looking up, he saw red eyes glaring down at him from the branch of a tree. He could sense there were other creatures of the night above as well, but he didn't have it in him to bother standing up and fighting them off.

 _Guess I won't be far behind you, Lucy._ The boy's eyes began to close, watching as a dozen small creatures with glowing red eyes descended on him.

"Look out!"

Natsu's eyes opened in surprise on hearing another person's voice. He stared above him where a bald boy with a tattoo of an arrow on his head was punching and kicking away the scary-looking baboons. The monsters had razor sharp teeth and claws, looking less like herbivores and more like monsters. The mysterious person called down to him as he punched another baboon, "I'll get you out of here, just hold on."

The pink haired teen hated it that this kid thought he needed saving. "Get away from here," Natsu growled in a raspy voice, having lost it screaming the day before. He hadn't spoken a word all day so he didn't realize how dry his throat was, but that's what happens when you don't drink any water. The person who came to help him looked at him in surprise. "Just leave me here," Natsu whispered.

"You'll die," the boy replied to Natsu's unreasonable demand. "I can't do that."

The young man with no hair on his head went wide-eyed as he looked back to see Natsu pushing himself up on his feet. The pink haired person's energy made him think he was on the brink of death, but this showed differently. _Unless he really is about to die, but doesn't care anymore whether he does or not._ "Lie back down, I will handle this."

"I don't need your help," Natsu stated. His pink hair covered his eyes in the dark, but as he lifted his head a little, the ravenous monkeys all flinched at the sight of his own glowing red eyes beneath the shadow of his hair. "Fire Dragon's-" he started, and then his stomach growled at him and he realized he had zero power left in him. His legs were wobbling while he stood, and now that he thought about it he only managed to lift up his right hand to cup his mouth for the attack. His left arm didn't respond to his brain telling it to move.

One of the monkeys realized he wasn't going to be able to attack them, despite how scary he looked. It leapt forward while sticking out its claws towards Natsu's neck. "Move!" The man shouted at the wizard. Natsu got slammed by something and fell to the ground a few feet away from where he was waiting for the baboon to get him.

The Dragon Slayer was really tired of this guy already. He lifted his head up to shout at the guy, when his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The man was standing where Natsu just was, his arms crossed with the baboon's claws stuck in them. "I won't let you die." He uncrossed his bloody arms sending the baboon tumbling backwards.

Another five baboons chose that moment to dive off their branches towards the humans below. As the bald man was raising an arm, something rustled in the trees and a much larger hand shot through the brush. The hand was dark blue with sharp nails at the end of each finger. Its fingers were pressed together as it sliced through all five baboons, ripping them in half because of the speed of the slice.

Natsu and the man who came to help stared in shock at the arm that came out of nowhere. They followed its length back up to a body hidden behind a few trees. The rest of the baboons scattered as a monster as tall as the trees around them stepped out. "Go," Natsu said, his voice serious now as he stared at the massive beast.

To get in front of the trees it was standing behind, it pushed two apart with its hands, uprooting them without the slightest effort. Natsu turned to face the monster and he tried to remain calm at the sight of it. The huge blue beast had massive muscular arms and legs, its torso had more abs than he did, its face looked like a bulls, and it had sharp horns atop its head that were sticking straight up.

"Go!" The Dragon Slayer repeated in a loud voice. He looked at the bald teenager who looked back at him with a smile on his face.

"I won't leave you. And when we're done here, I'll bring you somewhere safe." The person in front of Natsu turned back to the huge blue monster as tall as the trees. Natsu wanted to scream in frustration at this person's arrogance, but then he dropped his jaw as the arrow on top of the kid's head started glowing blue.

The strange person lifted his right hand causing the ground on either side of the monster to lift up and press in to try and squish it. Two massive chunks of earth uplifted with a simple wave of a hand. The blue bull-creature sprinted forward as the chunks closed in on it, avoiding the boy's attack.

It swiped down at the teen, but the glowing figure jumped up in the air doing spins and flips. As he was arcing through the night sly, a ball of air formed beneath him that his feet planted on top of. He stood straight up on it as it zoomed around the huge monster. The beast with glowing red eyes roared and swiped its claws at the kid soaring around it.

The teenager dodged all of the attacks with ease and he started moving his arms around in strange motions Natsu didn't recognize as he watched from the floor below. The beast opened its mouth and roared, flames flying out this time at the kid coming straight at its face. Natsu panicked thinking the kid was done for, but at that moment the bald guy stopped his hand movements pushing both arms in front of him at the same time. A dozen trees around them were stripped of all the water stored up in them. All the water combined into a single powerful jet that flew into the front of the flames. The water was stronger than the fire, evaporating it as steam filled the area.

The kid in the air could control all the steam too, which at this point wasn't that impressive to Natsu. What was amazing though, was when the kid dispersed the steam up above him in the shape of a giant menacing face, making the blue beast stagger backwards. "I would like to let you go," the man standing on the ball of air stated, "however I know you will find more humans weaker than I to prey on. To stop this, I must defeat you."

He sounded genuinely apologetic as he stated, "I'm sorry." Then, the kid under the huge menacing steam face lifted up his right hand creating a ball of fire that grew in intensity every second. He lifted his left hand with two fingers extending, causing sparks of electricity to shoot off of them as he built up more power. He put a lot of strength into it because he didn't want the creature to suffer unnecessarily. "Haaaa!" The teen shouted, releasing all of his flames and lightning in one big attack that annihilated the backing up monster.

The kid's glowing blue arrow faded back into a normal tattoo, and he floated down on his air ball to the floor in front of Natsu. He took a deep breath as he looked away from the explosion he created. Looking down at the pink haired boy on the ground he greeted, "I'm Aang."

The older boy didn't respond for a few seconds, still in complete awe. "I'm, Natsu," the wizard replied in a raspy voice.

The bald kid's eyes lit up and he laughed out loud. "Well Natsu," Aang said happily, "I've heard your name before. Don't give up so quickly on life when you've got people who care so much about you." The pink haired boy looked up at the man standing above him, smiling and extending a hand down for him to take. "Makarov, Laxus, Lisanna," Aang saw the way the older boy's eyes lit up and he started laughing. "That's right, they've been looking all over for you and the rest of your friends. Now let's go, I'll take you to the town. We're all working on building a new guild hall for you mages after the last one kind of collapsed. You could help us out. Though, you should probably wait until your wounds stop bleeding so much- oh God let's go!" Aang got his first good look at Natsu and realized how pale the other boy looked. He shot off up in the air, Natsu flying up with him with gusts of wind below them.

 _Laxus, Lisanna, Master... You're all here? Then, then, I'm not really alone!_ Tears streamed out of the Dragon Slayer's eyes as unimaginable joy and relief flooded through him. _I have my nakama!_

 **NIGHT BEFORE METROPOLIS RAID**

 **FAIRY TAIL GUILD HALL**

Natsu looked at Gray and then back over at the eighteen year old man who walked in the door to their guild hall. "I'd hate to be whatever bastard in the Underworld or NEG he runs into tomorrow."

The ice wizard next to Natsu gulped as the glowing Avatar smiled at them all, showing how ready he was. Gray started sweating, _The level of the battle I'm about to enter, is like none I've ever been in before. Sorry guys, I might not even make it back to Aebrith._ He could see Axel and Gon's faces in his mind as he sighed and rested his head down on the table. _Its gonna be a long day._

* * *

 **A/N The battle approaches even closer! Killua gives Ichigo a grim warning. The members of Fairy Tail, Night Raid, and the Elemental Benders, all of them prepare for the day to come...**


	47. Nexus 11-7 Prepare for War- Part 7

**A/N Hey everyone! I hope you have been enjoying Chapter 11 of Nexus with all the different preparations for the upcoming battle. This part isn't broken up into two parts like the three previously because there's a flashback midway through this chapter. Fair warning before you read this though, as I will be keeping the story's rating at T, I just want to mention that this chapter will be a little more mature than previous ones. So warning for graphic content which includes gore and sexual themes.**

 **NEXUS 11.7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Arrow, or DBZ, Fairly Oddparents, SAO, Ben 10, or the Incredibles.**

* * *

 **PAO TOWN**

 **FD+799: THE NIGHT BEFORE METROPOLIS RAID**

"Kairi, I know you want to help," Riku started after hearing the girl state that she was going with them tomorrow. He continued, "But this is going to be a harder fight than any we've been in so far. All the Underworld battles you stayed away from, the ones we brought back injured people for you to heal, this is going to be ten times as worse as any of those." The tall boy with long silver hair looked at the girl pleadingly.

The auburn haired girl shook her head and crossed her arms in defiance. "I'm going," she stated again. She humphed and turned away a little, making Riku groan in exasperation. Kairi was standing next to the table and she looked over at a bean bag chair that Sora was leaning back in, hands behind his head.

Riku looked that way too and he held up his arms, "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

The lazy teenage boy with spiky hair opened his eyes and looked over at his older friend by not even a full year. "Nah," Sora replied, looking away a little too quickly, making Riku get suspicious. Sora could feel his friend's eyes boring into his head but he kept looking away, staring at a misshapen piece of wood he used for part of the wall that was only now bothering him.

"Why?" Riku asked. He looked at Kairi who looked down and then back over at Sora who managed to look even farther away. "I know you don't like fighting _people_ ," Riku said to the girl, emphasizing 'people' since she had no problem fighting the monsters they were used to. "All we will be fighting in Metropolis will be humans, or creatures with human feelings at least." He could see the girl he was talking to get upset, but he would rather that than have her get hurt.

Riku snapped his head to Sora now, "And you!" He sounded accusatory so Sora spun around with wide eyes, wondering what he did wrong. "Don't you love her?" The statement came out without Riku really thinking about it, and the room stayed silent for a few seconds after he did. He frowned and continued anyway despite it being awkward in there, "Because if you did, you would be telling her not to come-"

"You don't think I tried?" Sora shouted, jumping off his chair with an angry expression. He stomped across the room to Riku and pushed his face up towards his friend so they were inches away, "I _need_ her to be there tomorrow." Riku had no idea what he was talking about, but Sora continued despite the confused look on his best friend's face. "I tried talking her out of it. But we all know how hard the fights are going to be tomorrow. And if we get into a situation I can't handle-"

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed.

The spiky haired boy's mouth froze open, and then he slowly closed it. Riku was not going to let that go, "What happens if you get in a situation you can't handle? Why would Kairi need to be there?" He looked back and forth between the two of them, but they each looked away. The boy with long silver hair growled and then slammed his fists down on the table next to him, startling both of his friends.

"Whoa!" Sora yelped, stumbling a few feet away from his friend.

"Riku," Kairi scolded, but the look he gave her after was much worse than a scolding.

He glared at her, but with sad eyes. He tried to look angry, but she could see the sadness on his face as well. "We're best friends right?" he asked, the room staying quiet. "The three of us?"

"Of course!" Sora replied loudly without a doubt in his mind.

"Then why are you keeping secrets from me?" Riku asked, turning to Sora who looked down seeing his friend's gaze. "It's been well over a month since I came back. Things should be back to normal, right?" He paused and looked back and forth between his two friends who were looking increasingly guilty. It wasn't just guilt on Sora's face though. When he looked closer at his best friend, he saw Sora was... afraid. "What happened?" Riku asked softer. "Help me understand, please."

Sora lifted his head. Kairi looked over at her boyfriend, wondering what he would do. The brown haired teen took a deep breath and then whispered, "Alright." He stared at Riku with a nervous look on his face and continued, "Just, don't be mad when I tell you."

"Sora," Riku groaned at him. "I'm only mad you decided to wait this long before telling me whatever's so bad that you're scared to tell me."

"Go ahead Sora," Kairi whispered over from across the table. "I told you it would be alright didn't I?"

Sora nodded softly, whispering back, "Yeah, sorry I told you not to tell him." The brown haired teen looked back at his best friend. Riku nodded back at him, and the kids in their late teens all took seats around the table in the center of their first floor. They could hear parties going on in buildings around them, everyone in Pao preparing in their own ways for the battle the next day.

Only small lanterns lit up the small house the three children built together. The younger teen sitting at the table that he made himself started in a soft voice, "It was a few months ago..."

 **FD+633**

 **Somewhere in Awul...**

"That was delicious," Kairi said quietly as she stared at the fire in front of her and Sora. The sky was dark, and the two seventeen year olds just finished eating the fish dinner Sora had caught for them in a nearby river. The air was chilly, and the two were wearing sweat shirts, long pants, and Sora even had a beanie on to keep his head warm.

"I'm glad you liked it," Sora replied, his breath visible in the air as he spoke. He picked up his water bottle and drank some more water, before immediately feeling the reaction from almost downing the whole bottle. "Well, I'm going to, uh, go over there for a minute," Sora stated, standing up abruptly.

After traveling together for so long, Kairi could catch a hint and giggled as her boyfriend went running off to the woods on his left to take a leak. Sora felt the pressure building up in his bladder, but he didn't want to be anywhere near Kairi when he released so he moved a little farther from their camp. Once he was a good distance away, he stood behind a tree and pulled his pants down a little. He peed in the light covering of snow on the ground and managed to write his name in it, which made a grin form upon his face.

When he finished up, the boy yanked up on his sweatpants' waistband and then headed back towards camp. "Hey Kairi," he started, walking around a tree close to the fire and continuing as he stepped out into the small clearing. "If we save some of those fish we could-" The smiling boy froze in his tracks as he stared ahead of him at the area around his campfire.

Standing behind the fire from where he came out of the trees, were seven men. They were all wearing dirty military gear, each with weapons, some with noticeable wounds from past battles. Sora didn't care about any of them, all he cared about was the girl standing in front of the pack, shaking uncontrollably from something other than the cold. A man with black skin stood directly on her left, holding the barrel of a pistol pressed firmly into Kairi's left temple.

 _There's no way she survives a shot from that close,_ Sora thought, his body tensing up even more. He imagined the man firing, losing Kairi, it horrified him. There was something else he noticed too as he glanced around the fire. His eyes stopped on one of the light skinned men behind the leader, with a furry black beard and longish black hair. The man was holding Sora's bag, along with the belt sticking out the top of it lined with red and white balls.

"If you are thinking of using your Pokemon," the black man stated coldly, "rest assured, Conklin will take good care of them in your stead." The bearded man behind their leader grinned, while the black man in front kept his face serious.

Sora felt the air thicken as the man called him out on looking for his Pokemon to help him. Ever since Ash passed and he took over as their trainer, he'd been training them in real life battles, sometimes taking away from his own training. _But I can easily take care of goons like these,_ Sora started lifting his right hand, but the black man holding Kairi pulled his thumb back on the top of the pistol at the same time.

"I wouldn't attempt anything if I were you," Rider, the black man in front, told the boy. Sora froze and saw how serious the man was; he was really going to kill Kairi. Sora lowered his hand back down to his side and took deep breaths as he tried thinking up a solution. The black leader motioned with his head to his left, since he had one arm around the girl and the other on the gun to her head. With the head motion, a man on his right walked up and grabbed Kairi roughly, pulling her back while pointing his own submachine gun at her.

Sora watched as the bearded guy Conklin and some of the men pointed their guns at the hostage. Some of the other six also had strange looks in their eyes while staring at her. The teenage girl had long, beautiful auburn hair, along with a nice pink sweater and black pants that fit her body a little too well. The looks these men were giving Kairi made a pit form in Sora's stomach that he couldn't get rid of, a pit of dread, and fear.

Rider handed off Kairi so that he could walk towards the boy on the other side of the small fire. He walked all the way up towards Sora and said in a loud voice, "This region is known as the Highlands. You are familiar with the name, am I correct?" Sora stared at the man with a furious expression on his face. The black man didn't get the response he wanted and slammed the butt of the pistol in his hand into the kid's face.

"Sora!" the girl over with the others shouted as she saw her boyfriend's head snap to the side and him wince in pain. As she shouted it, she jerked forward, but was roughly pulled back by the man restraining her. She looked back and up at him to yell for him to let her go, but one look at his face scared her silent. His eyes looked into hers with a ravenous desire that sent shivers down her spine.

The brown haired kid felt dizzy, but lifted back up his head with a defiant look as he glared into the man in front of him's face. "Hit me again," Sora said, "I dare you." He started lifting up his hands.

Rider called out loudly, "If he tries fighting back, shoot her in the leg."

The boy froze, his eyes darting behind the man in front of him to the girl back behind Rider who was forced down to her knees. Sora desperately looked back at the black man, "Yes, yeah this is the Highlands. I think."

"I already know it is," the enemy leader responded to the teen. He had a look of disdain on his face, as well as looking pissed off as hell. "See, recently I was robbed of my powers. This world was full of ways to obtain strength," he continued leaning forward so he was looking the teen straight in the eyes. "Yet it seems there were ways to take it away as well. My powers were taken, however, I happen to know of a certain, artifact. This artifact lies somewhere in this region, and has certain protectors, but the last three villages we happened upon knew absolutely nothing about where this artifact was."

"Neither do I," Sora told the man in front of him. His response made the man look very, very angry for a second.

The black man shook his head, "Lies."

"Seriously! I don't know anything about artifacts or whatever," Sora told the man, trying to sound as genuine as he could. "Maybe those other people were lying to you. Yeah, we're just passing through here. We don't actually live in this region. I'm sure if you asked the people in those villages again..."

"That would be impossible," Rider said to the teen. He spoke in a deeper tone, "Because they are all dead."

Sora and Kairi each gasped. "You killed, three villages?" Kairi asked, sounding horrified as she did.

"That's right," Conklin told the girl he had his submachine gun pointed at. "Cooperate, and you may not end up like they did."

Sora was horrified that these people killed so many innocents, and that pit in his stomach formed again. The dread re-emerged, his hands shaking at his sides in fear as Rider stared him straight in the eyes. The kid tried something, anything he could, "H-How do you know they weren't just lying to you?" The man kept staring at him and Sora got more confident, "Yeah! You could have killed the person who knew about the artifact, and now the secret is buried with them!"

The men behind Rider started chuckling, and the black man himself frowned at Sora while saying, "No. They didn't know anything. Each one of them was questioned the same way you are going to be. If they knew anything they would have told me." The calm way in which he said this made it hard for Sora to comprehend what he was hearing.

Rider was tired of explaining himself, and he lifted back up his gun, "This is how it will work. I am going to ask you repeatedly about the artifact. Whether or not you know about it matters little to me. The chance that you do know of it is worth what I am about to do to you." Both Sora and Kairi felt the fear rising even further in their bodies. The evil man continued speaking, "If you try to fight back at any time, I will have my men start working on your woman behind me. If she tries helping you," he said in a louder voice so that Kairi knew he was talking to her now, "then I will chop both of his legs off on the spot."

Kairi gasped, all escape and rescue plans she had in her mind fading away as more fear replaced them. Sora tried to stay calm. He went through Hell and back, fought across dozens of worlds, and saved universes multiple times from the forces of darkness. _I can handle whatever he throws at me._ "I won't resist," Sora told the man, "but I don't know about this artifact-"

"By the end of the night," the man pistol-whipped Sora on the side of the head and then stomped down on the back of his leg to bring him down to the ground. "We will know whether that is the truth or not." Sora fell to his knees and the man shouted at him while grabbing his right hand and lifting it up, "Where is the artifact?!"

"I, don't know," Sora whispered, feeling the pit in his stomach growing even further. Earlier he didn't realize it, but it wasn't just fear and a sense of dread in the pit in his stomach. As the man shoved knives under his fingernails, he felt the other emotion growing in that pit in his stomach. **Anger.** "Ahhh!" Sora screamed, the knife going under another fingernail and finally getting a scream out of him. "Aggh," the boy yelled as the man twisted the blade underneath. "Oh, ah, AHH!" Sora screamed every time the man did something to his body.

"Sora," Kairi whispered, tears pouring out of her eyes as she sat on her knees, unable to think of anything. She didn't doubt the man's threat. If she were to make any move to help Sora, he would cut his legs off. "I'm sorry," she cried out, feeling it was her fault for being captured in the first place by the men who ambushed her.

"Where is the artifact?!" Rider yelled.

"It's okay," Sora stated, confusing the man who just asked him a question. The boy lifted his head, his eyes devoid of tears, though the pain on his face and the bruises from getting hit by the gun were visible. "Kairi, I'm going to get us out of this. Don't worry."

"Are you now?" Conklin called over to the teen. He chuckled to himself then called back to Sora, "Make one false move and I'll be the first one to put a bullet in Little Miss Sunshine over here." He nudged the girl hard with the butt of his gun and she fell from her knees to her side.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, then screamed again as he felt his left pinky got snapped backwards.

"Pay attention to me," the black man bent down in front of him stated sternly. He looked into Sora's eyes and whispered, "Because this is going to be a very, very long night."

 **FD+634 (The next day)**

 **Same campsite somewhere in Awul...**

"AHHHH AAAGGHHH RRRRAaaa-..." Sora's head that was tilted up in the air limply dropped back down. The man holding the knife in his left eye sighed as the teen boy lost his voice.

Rider stared at the kid he'd been torturing for seven hours without rest. Normally it was his thing to go all the way until daybreak, but the sky was still pitch black, the morning still young. "This is getting us nowhere," he muttered, ripping out the knife from Sora's eye. The boy opened his mouth to scream, but all that came out was a raspy cough as his hands flinched forward.

The black man looked at the boy's hands. He was actually quite amazed. Through all the other torture, and even after shoving a knife into the kid's eye, and then pulling it back out, not once did Sora raise his hands towards his torturer. "You are an impressive boy, holding back for so long for the sake of your friend." Rider looked back at the girl who hadn't stopped watching once the whole time, staring past him at the boy on his knees who had a trail of blood pouring down from his left eye. "Normally, I would not break from my normal routine, but seeing as you are no longer even responding to my questions, it looks as if I have to try a new method."

Rider stood up and walked back towards his men, gaining a small flinch of Sora's tilted down head. The brown haired boy slowly lifted up his head and his right eye was open just enough through the swollen bumps and bruises all over his face that he could see Kairi's face. Sora tried, he really tried to smile at her, to show her everything was alright, but after seven straight hours, his spirit was broken. He looked so sad as he stared over at her with his one functioning eye.

The girl had long since run out of tears, her eyes dry, but seeing Sora look her in the eyes for the first time in a few hours, seeing the broken look on his face made her eyes water up once again.

"Maybe he doesn't know," one of the men suggested, looking at Rider as he walked back their way. "He doesn't look like he's lying."

"Let's just kill them and be done with it," another man muttered.

"Not yet," Rider told his subordinates. He looked back over at Sora from where he stood next to the fire that his men had kept going through the night. "Someone who had access to the information I am looking for would not give it up easily. I can see how much you care for the girl. Tell me what I want to know, or my men can have some fun with her."

Kairi's eyes widened as she snapped her head away from Sora and looked at the black man instead. He had no compassion in his eyes. Sora kept staring at Kairi, his right eye widening as his own pain now felt miniscule. "Please," he found his voice and shouted at Rider. "Please, I don't know where this thing you're looking for is. Please. Please!" He was begging, shouting at the man who just glanced back at him.

Sora kept saying 'please,' but that was not the word Rider was looking for. "Do what you will," he stated, his words directed at the men behind him. Two of the six stayed back, keeping their weapons pointed over at Sora. The other four dropped down like beasts on top of the red haired girl.

"No! NO!" the girl beneath them shouted. She crossed her arms and squirmed, but the grown men in military gear ripped at her clothes, tearing her pink sweater off in pieces, then her black pant legs. "Ahhh! Stop! Please! We don't know- AH!" She kicked back, but one of the men started holding down her legs as the others kept tearing at her shirt. One of them grabbed her ass through the remaining articles of clothing still covering her, and he tried ripping the rest of her pants off as well while he groped her.

Rider stared straight at Sora who looked forward with a horrified expression on his face. "All you have to do is tell me and they will stop," Rider told the child.

Sora opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. He stared ahead at Kairi with no idea of what to do. By getting up and running to help her, they would wind up shooting her. By doing nothing, they would... Both options were so horrible Sora couldn't even fathom them. His head bowed, he looked down at the floor beneath him, his hair falling in front of his face.

Rider sighed as he looked at the top of the boy's head. The kid would sit there on his knees while his men did what they wanted to the girl. He glanced over at them and saw that nothing but the girl's matching pink bra and panties remained on her, but they wouldn't last long with the men groping her all over. She kept screaming, her horrified screams echoing around the empty forest. Her bra got ripped from her chest and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "SORA, HELP!"

Rider felt his feet shake, and he heard it deep in his mind. All of the men heard it in their minds. **Bu-dum.** It sounded like a heartbeat. It wasn't any of their own, and all the men on Kairi, the other two standing, and Rider all turned back to the boy on his knees. **Bu-dum.** They heard it again, and then the boy they were all looking at snapped his head back up. Not just his right eye, but his left eye as well, were glowing pure white. The snow around them got blow away by a gust of wind that seemed to start at the boy's knees and push out in every direction.

Kairi lifted her head that was pushed down into the snow beneath her. She was cold from being almost completely naked in the snow, but the shivers she got from looking up at Sora were not from the cold. Her eyes widened twice their normal size. The boy she knew and loved, he sat there on his knees, his eyes glowing white as wind pushed out from his body.

 **BANG!**

Kairi's eyes widened even wider than they already were. In the corner of her eye she could see Rider standing there with his pistol pointed forward. It bounced up a little from the blowback, and the man who fired it didn't look upset at all. He had the same emotionless expression upon killing the boy as he had through the whole time he tortured him. She saw all this out of the corner of her eye, as what she was staring straight at was Sora's head, snapping backwards so hard it looked like his neck was going to rip. His body tilted back, the boy on his knees falling backwards so his back was lying on the ground, with blood still splashing up in the air by the time his body hit the floor.

"Who would have thought he'd be one of them?" Conklin said with a laugh. The man lowered his machine gun and looked back down to the ground where four of his comrades were still looking up at the dead boy with shocked looks.

Rider looked over at them as well, and he muttered in an annoyed tone, "Finish up, and then we'll head out and find somewhere to get some rest."

The men who were ordered to finish up remembered what they started and looked back down to the girl below them. They started laughing that they were even scared of that pathetic kid for a second. When they looked down at the girl, they grinned madly. If Kairi looked scared and horrified before when they were ripping her clothes off, she looked much worse now. Her mouth was dropped several inches further than what should be possible and she hadn't blinked for almost a minute now, her eyelids stretched as far apart as they could around her bloodshot eyes.

The soldiers reached down for her body and ran their hands along her, one of them grabbing the hem of her underwear, wanting to remove the final article of clothing from this fine girl in front of them. Kairi couldn't believe what she just witnessed, and she stared at Sora's motionless form with a mix of confusion and fear. It finally hit her all at once. She opened her mouth and screamed at the top of her lungs, "SOR-" and then her head snapped back by the force of the gust of wind that slammed into her.

The men grabbing Kairi all looked up again, staring ahead at the source of what knocked them all back. They stared at the boy lying on the ground, not moving a single inch. Rider was standing behind them talking to Conklin, when he felt the gust slam into him and his two men not engaged with their other prisoner. He spun back around in shock, and everyone gathered in the darkness looked across the smoldering fire at the limp form on the ground.

Although it was night, the darkness of the normal sky was nothing compared to the pitch black tendrils of darkness that began seeping up from Sora's skin. Their eyes all turned huge at the sight of this boy, who was dead one second, and floating up in the air the next. The darkness around him was blacker than black, surrounding his body and wrapping around him violently as pulses of wind kept shooting off of him. The grass on the ground got pushed down by the force of the winds shooting from Sora's body. When he lifted fully off the ground, his brown spiky hair's bangs moved out of the way of his eyes and they could see the pure white, glowing eyes behind them.

"What is he?" Conklin asked, lifting back up his weapon.

Rider stepped forward, raising his pistol as he did. He fired shot, after shot, after shot into the boy ahead of him. One bullet hit the boy in his stomach, another in the shoulder, another in the head, knocking his head back for a second. Slowly, Sora just pushed his head back to the same spot it was just in though. His skin started turning black, looking like puddles were forming on his skin all over the place in small splotches that grew and grew, merging with each other until his whole body was covered in darkness. Not just his body though, but his clothes and hair, even the aura around him was dark, as were the wisps of black that came off of his skin.

The teen looked more like a monster than a human at this point. Kairi stared speechless at him, having never seen him like this before. _S-Sora, what happened to you?_

Sora stared straight ahead with his glowing white eyes, the rest of his face pitch black. Then, he opened his mouth and they finally figured out that the creature did have a mouth, only inside it glowed red, and when he opened it he roared a bloodthirsty roar, "RRROOOOAAAARRR!" Rider rose his pistol again and unloaded into him, until he was just clicking an empty gun. The black form look his way, and he didn't even flinch from a single bullet fired at point blank range. The dark creature lifted its head up and stretched its jaws so that the glowing red mouth was open wide, roaring again, "RRRAAAAA!"

Everyone stared speechless at this boy, and then they stopped staring because he was no longer there. Most of the group gasped, and Rider saw the form appear off to his side which made him turn towards it. As soon as he turned, blood rushed to his face, as he saw the creature holding a black skinned arm holding an empty pistol. The creature was holding the arm, yet the arm wasn't connected to any shoulder, and the beast clenched its hand and crushed the arm inside his grip. While he was looking, Rider saw the blood spurting from his own side. "AHH-" he started to scream, finally registering the pain, but the creature leapt up and spun, kicking the man in the side of the head so fast his head came off and flew across the clearing into a tree it exploded on.

Rider's body went limp and dropped to the ground. Sora was already turning though, and he looked straight at a man who had Kairi's underwear in his hand, having slid it partially down her butt before freezing in horror. A few milliseconds after they made eye contact, the man felt himself being lifted up and he looked down. He couldn't even scream, he was in too much shock as he stared at the ground at least three hundred feet below him, and getting farther still.

The other men down below got up to their feet and rose their weapons as one of their comrades disappeared without a trace and the creature now standing in his place. "Kill it!" one of the men yelled, opening fire on the teen.

Kairi turned from lying on her stomach and looked up a little. She didn't want to get up with all the gunfire shooting around, but she was scared. Not just for herself, but for Sora too. She watched as he shoved his hand through a man's chest, the same man who ripped her bra off before. Even when the guy did that to her, not once did she imagine or even hope for such a fate to befall him. Sora ripped back out the hand he shoved in and yanked out a line of intestines.

A hail of gunfire shot out into Sora and the black form stumbled back. He snapped his head over to two men who were yelling and unloading all their ammo at him. The spiky haired boy lifted up his right arm, and then in his hand formed a black weapon, extending out three feet with a sharp blade at the end, though with two pointy prongs sticking out of the sharp part. _A dark Keyblade,_ Kairi thought as she sat up and scooted back on her butt, before bumping into something solid which made her look up slowly and yelp before getting cut-off.

The dark figure with a Keyblade started spinning it around in front of him, and a huge ball of darkness was appearing there. The men firing bullets at him stared inside the darkness, and they felt absolute horror as they saw the two large yellow eyes staring at them from inside the darkness. A giant black hand larger than multiple people extended out of the hole towards the two men. They screamed and tried to run, but the hand gripped each of them, then flew back into the darkness before Sora made it vanish.

"Don't move!" a man yelled.

Sora turned his head to the left and saw a single man remaining. His rampage left three bodies on the ground, with two more vanishing into his dark ball, but this last person had something Sora cared about in his arms. "aaaAAAAHHHH" **SPLAT!** The man Sora sent flying up in the air before finally came back down, and he hit the ground between Sora and the man holding his girlfriend hostage.

Conklin was sweating badly. Everyone he knew was dead around him, but he was a survivor. He lived on this world and the last one as a fighter, and when there were people stronger than him, he still fancied himself a survivor. He no longer had a gun in his hand, having wasted all his bullets shooting the dark form. "There's no beating you," the man said, "but I can get away from you at least." The man didn't have a gun, but he did have a blade, and the sharp knife was pressed firmly against Kairi's neck.

"You love this girl right?!" Conklin yelled at the beast, hoping it still understood who it was and believing his hopes since it didn't attack the girl before. "Then stop what you're doing, and I'll give her back. Plain and simple. No need for anymore bloodshed," the man pushed his knife a little firmer into Kairi's neck and she let out a low whimper that made the dark figure take a step forward and roar. Sora's roar pushed both Conklin and Kairi skidding back, but that just furthered to make Conklin push the knife deeper on the girl's neck, making the trickle of blood into a stream. "Don't make me do it kid!"

Kairi was looking right ahead at Sora, who let go with his right hand and allowed the Keyblade to vanish. The dark creature calmly stared forward at them, and then in the next second it was gone. At the same second it disappeared, the feeling of cold steel on Kairi's throat was no longer there. Instead of feeling steel, she felt liquid pouring down on top of her head. She lifted up her right hand as a drop of liquid dripped off her hair and fell to her fingers.

"Blood," she whispered, then slowly looked back over her shoulder. Standing there was Conklin's body, with blood spurting up like a fountain from his neck that no longer had a head on it. The man dropped to his knees, and blood got all over Kairi's mostly naked body, while she stared past him at the boy holding a head in his right hand. The dark form crushed the blood-soaked head in its hand, while Kairi stood up behind it.

"You did it," she whispered, not knowing how she felt about all that, but staring at the black figure with appreciation anyway. What was about to happen to her, to both of them, she didn't want to imagine it.

Kairi took a step over Conklin's collapsed body and another towards the black creature. He lifted up his head to the sky and opened his mouth again, the inside red part glowing brightly in the night sky as he roared. The wind from his roar was stronger than ever, his body pulsing with stronger darkness that actually forced Kairi skidding back a few feet. "Sora," she whispered. The figure in front of her had the same height, and same spikes to his hair as did her boyfriend, but almost nothing else about him was recognizable. She knew it was him though, even if she didn't see him transform into it, she would have recognized him on the spot.

"Sora!" she called over in a high-pitched voice. She pushed forward, fighting the wind that pushed her back as the dark monster roared over and over again. "Sora! Calm down, please! You saved me! You did it." It hit her and her heart shot with pain as she shouted again, "You helped me. I told you to help, and you did! I'm sorry! Please, come back!"

"RAAGGGHH," the beast roared, snapping its head over to Kairi as it made its noise. It looked over at the girl yelling at it, moving closer with caring eyes as she examined him. The beast roared at her again, but she wasn't afraid, she just kept walking right towards him.

Kairi walked towards him, pushing through the wind that tried forcing her back. She wasn't going to let it. Another pulse of darkness shot off of the black form and the tendrils seeping up in the air started whipping around violently as Sora roared again. "You can control this Sora," she called over to her boyfriend, trying to be louder than he was being. "You saved me from the darkness once," she yelled, pushing forward harder, taking forceful steps towards Sora despite the wind pushing her back. "Now I'm going to save you!"

The girl wrapped both arms around the dark form and pressed her face close to his, staring into his white eyes from only inches away. He was covered in evil, the malicious intent coming off his body unfathomable. _Being tortured for hours and hours, you didn't show even a sign,_ Kairi held him tighter while she stared into the glowing white eyes of the boy she loved _. But when they, tried to, defile me!_ The teenage girl held back her tears and hugged her body close to Sora's, ignoring all the hateful feelings the darkness spread onto her. "Come back to me Sora, come back to me," she repeated, putting her head next to his so it rested on his shoulder, her mouth next to his ear.

 _"Come back to me..."_ The spiky haired black creature opened its white eyes huge, and as they widened they shifted from pure white back to normal. His blue irises emerged and his face shifted back to its normal beige, light skin color. "Kairi," he whispered, and the lump he felt on his left shoulder snapped her head up, looking at the boy's face. He had none of the bruises or scars from his beatings, and his left eye was there again, fully healed.

Sora lifted up his right hand and brushed it over his left eye, then flinched as he remembered the pain of the blade going in. "What's..." he was going to ask what happened, but looking around him, he could see the bodies of several men around him. "It wasn't a dream then," he thought out loud, his voice trembling. "I, I killed..." the boy's hands were shaking and he lifted up his right. He would have lifted the left too, but Kairi still had her arms around him pinning his left arm to his side.

"It's not your fault," Kairi whispered into the boy's ear.

He felt his knees tremble beneath him and he didn't have enough strength to even stand. Sora dropped to the ground, and Kairi dropped with him, wrapping her arms completely around him. He tried pushing her away a little, "I'm a killer," he whispered, tears coming to his eyes. The idea of killing a person, another human being, before today, he had never once considered it. Even with the worst enemies he faced, he always wanted to defeat them, no matter what they did. _And even Rider and Conklin, and all of them,_ Sora thought, _I, I shouldn't have..._ The boy felt pain coursing through his whole body, but his heart was the worst off of anything.

"Shh," Kairi whispered into his ear. She heard him whimpering as his whole body shook. The girl couldn't imagine what he was going through after what he just did, but she was going to try. She wouldn't leave him like this. "It's okay. You aren't at fault for what happened."

"Go away," Sora whispered. The girl holding him was shocked to hear him, but even more so as he continued. "Get away from me, and take Pikachu and the others with you." His shaking got even worse as he whispered out loud, "I'm a monster."

"No you're not," Kairi yelled at him, shaking the boy who she couldn't stop hugging. "What just happened, we can get past it. I'm here for you Sora, even with whatever just happened to you, you still knew it. You didn't let anyone hurt me, you saved my life."

"But I-"

"If anyone should be apologizing it's me," the girl shouted at him. "This is all my fault. I got captured. Them hurting me is what made you turn into that thing. And now it's my fault you're calling yourself a monster!"

"Kairi, it's not," the teen started. He looked at her for the first time since he started wallowing in self-pity. His eyes turned huge at the sight of her, soaked completely in blood, without an article of clothing other than her underwear to speak of. He looked away quickly with slightly red cheeks, realizing she'd been hugging him this whole time without her shirt or bra on.

Kairi held him closer, seeing the shy side of him and noticing that she had him distracted from what occurred before. "Remember all those stories you told me?" she asked, whispering into his ear as she leaned closer. "How in Wonderland you saved that girl, Alice, from getting her head chopped off? How you saved Cloud from being eaten by Cerberus?"

"Hercules helped me out-" Sora interrupted, his mind flashing through the memories. He told all his stories to Kairi over the years, though he may have made himself sound more heroic than he actually was now that he thought about it.

"I'm sure that even if he did," Kairi continued, "that you still helped out a lot. You also saved Hercules remember? And the gorillas, Tarzan, Aladdin, Jasmine, Ariel, and Sora," she whispered, getting closer to him, "you saved me." He turned back to her, and the girl had tears coming out of both eyes. "Not once, or twice, but more times than I can count. Now we can add one more on top of that list. But the time you first saved me Sora," she whispered to him, seeing how he flinched when she mentioned adding another save on the list. She turned his head back towards her to look in each other's eyes. "The first time you saved me was when you first came to talk to me. You and Riku, the boys on the island who wanted to have all sorts of adventures. And those two boys wanted me to be their friend, when I had no memories of my past, when I was all alone on the island. So I won't go away Sora," she continued, smiling at the boy beside her, "because no matter what happens, she pressed her forehead against his and smiled wide, "I'll always be with you."

 **The Night Before the Attack on Metropolis, PRESENT**

 **PAO TOWN**

Riku sat at the chair next to Sora while the boy with brown hair finished his story. He talked about how they got captured, and tortured, and then Kairi interrupted to mention what they tried to do to her. Riku looked enraged for a few seconds, saying he wanted to find them, but then Sora mentioned what happened next. He told of how he transformed, how the darkness took over his heart, and how it was Kairi who brought him back from the depths of darkness and despair.

The tall, silver haired teenager leaned back in his chair when Sora finished his story. Sora looked at his best friend and added on to the end of the story, "After that, I felt it pulling me." Riku looked back at him, but for the first time in a while, Sora smiled. "I felt something pulling me towards it, and it was dark, very dark. We decided that if you and Ansem were anywhere, it was going to be at the source of that darkness."

"So you followed it, all the way to Castle Oblivion," Riku whispered.

"Well," Kairi interjected. "We only made it to Port Royal, but then you found us instead."

Riku started shaking his head, "I still don't get it." The other two looked at him confusedly, and he continued, "Why does this mean Kairi should come to Metropolis tomorrow? I mean, if Sora goes... berserk?" he was still trying to wrap his mind around that, but kept going, "If he goes berserk only when you're in danger Kairi, then you should stay back."

"That's what I originally thought too," Sora whispered. "But the other week, I was in a battle. With me were Goku, Timmy, and the new guy Kirito. Kairi was nowhere around... yet even then, when I saw what the man in charge was doing to everyone. When he made Goku and Timmy fight each other to the death, when Kirito was getting beaten, I, I almost-" Sora faded off. He continued louder, in a semi-panicked voice, "And that time, if I had really lost control, who would have stopped it?"

"So you want Kairi there, in case you lose control?" Riku asked, his voice quiet. He thought back over two years to when he traveled with Ben and Dash when Ben slugged him as he started losing control. Then he thought to when Ben punched him in the face when he tried to stay behind in Castle Oblivion. Every time, Ben brought him back. He thought about how Sora convinced Ansem to stay down at Castle Oblivion too, and all the way back years before when he first turned on Sora, how he still saved him. "I understand," Riku whispered. He lifted up his head to a surprised and shocked Kairi and Sora. "Without our friends by our side, we're vulnerable. We make bad decisions. We lose ourselves. But... If Kairi can help you just by being there, then she should come."

"Yay!" Kairi exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. "It's the three of us, going into battle together!"

* * *

 **A/N Well, this was a mostly depressing, somewhat uplifting, and all out terrifying chapter. Kairi decides to come to Metropolis for the fight tomorrow, and Sora's freak out in the battle against Lelouch is somewhat explained. He had seen Isaac's painted picture on the wall of Lelouch's base depicting Sora with a head in his hands which really messed him up back in Chapter 9 when he had transformed even without Kairi being there. Anyway, Metropolis gets ever closer! Soon, the fateful day will arrive... XD Here's a list of the characters from this chapter, though short.**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ansem, Keyblade**

 **Arrow: Rider, Conklin**

 **DBZ: Goku**

 **SAO: Kirito**

 **Ben 10: Ben**

 **Incredibles: Dash**

 **Yeah, I know those last few weren't really in this chapter, but they were referenced, so I figured I might as well add them to the disclaimer and end list. Well, 'till next time!**


	48. Nexus 11-8 Prepare for War- Part 8

**Nexus 11.8**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the anime/cartoons/television shows/movies/comics/or books where my characters come from. Also the video game characters, I don't own those either.**

* * *

 **THE NIGHT BEFORE RAID ON METROPOLIS**

 **Parr (Incredible) Household, Pao Town**

"But I _have_ to go!" The little boy exclaimed. The short kid was wearing a red hoodie with the hood pulled down all bunched up behind his neck, and on the center of the front of the sweatshirt, was a yellow lightning bolt.

Dash looked back and forth between his parents. Helen and Bob Parr both had their arms crossed in front of their chests, not busting for their son. "We know you've been sneaking off to go fight the Underworld," Helen began, narrowing her eyes, daring the boy to deny it.

"Even after we explicitly told you we would not be taking part-" Bob Parr continued for his wife.

Dash frowned and crossed his own arms. The short boy looked away from his parents a little and over at the wall to his right. "What's the point of having powers if we're going to sit around and let others fight our battles?" He mumbled, though he said it loud too so his parents could hear.

Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible looked at each other and then turned back to their son, keeping stern expressions on their faces. "It isn't your decision to make." Helen started, shaking her head at the boy. The skinny woman with short brown hair shook her finger at the child, "We made the executive decision. You disobeyed us and now you're planning on going off with the rest of them to fight tomorrow-"

"I have to-" Dash started shouting, turning back to his mom with a pleading look.

"You don't 'have' to do anything, except what me and your mother tell you," Bob corrected his twelve year old son. "You aren't old enough to have the sort of responsibility you're pretending like you have."

"As of this moment," Helen continued, shaking her head sadly, "we have decided to ground you."

"What?!" Dash exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

Mr. Incredible nodded. He said, "You will not leave this house until you have learned your lesson. It is the only way to make sure you don't go running off."

"But, but," Dash looked from his mom to his dad, trying to see which one of them would be more likely to support him. "I can handle myself!" He shouted, getting mad at his parents now. "Ever since you all lost to Ansem, you've been nothing but cowards!"

"Dash Parr!" His mother shouted at him in a scolding voice.

"It's true!" He yelled back. He looked his dad in the eyes and narrowed his own, "You're supposed to be Mr. Incredible! How can you just stay home knowing all our friends are heading into battle tomorrow?!"

Bob narrowed his eyes back at his son who was speaking very rudely to them. "They are going into battle. But we're heroes, not soldiers." He could see he wasn't getting anywhere with the boy who just kept getting more upset. The wide man with broad shoulders and super strength got down on a knee so he was closer to eye level with his boy. "Dash," he started, "Ansem was just one, of many Government leaders. Tomorrow morning, all those people are going to head to Metropolis, and not all of them are going to come back..."

"They might," Dash said, looking into his father's eyes as the man kneeled in front of him. "If I'm there," the boy continued, "I'm fast enough. I can save people. You know I can help! Are you saying you think that if I went, I couldn't save even one person?"

"No but-"

Dash cut off his father, "Then it's worth it isn't it?! If I can safe even a single life," he looked back to his mom now who had a softer look on her face than before, "then I _need_ to go."

"And what about your life?" Bob asked the boy in front of him. Dash turned back to his dad who continued, "You ever think about that?"

"What is my life when my friends are in danger?!" Dash yelled back, freezing immediately after as he processed what he just said.

His parents were trying to process it as well. Bob reached a hand out and placed it firmly on the boy's right shoulder. "Your life is precious. I'm proud, that you think so highly of your friends that they are worth risking your life for, but did you ever think how we might feel? You might accept it if you could trade your life for someone else's, but _We_ never would. How would your mother and I feel? How would Violet?"

He struck a nerve there as Dash looked down, ashamed as he thought about Violet crying over him. He didn't want to make her sad, he didn't want to upset any of them, but-

"Then I won't die," Dash stated, looking back up into his father's eyes with a determined look. "But I still have to go."

They were right back where they started and Bob knew it. The broad muscular man got back up to his feet and stared sternly down at his son. "It doesn't look like you're going to listen to anything we have to say."

"Yeah, I'm not," Dash replied, crossing his own arms and trying to match their stern expressions.

"In that case," Bob said, "we'll have to keep you here." His son's eyes started widening and he finished, "By force."

Dash was instantly gone, shooting off to his left towards the door. He made it five feet before slamming into a purple barrier and bouncing backwards. "Good job Violet," their mom said as she swung her arms out towards the boy flying back in the air.

Dash saw his mom's arms coming but he couldn't dodge while in midair. Her arms wrapped around him and Bob leapt up in the air, wrapping his own arms around the boy. "We are still your parents," Helen called to her son as Bob landed and held the struggling boy in his arms. "And you might hate it, but you have to do what we say."

Violet stepped out of her room next to the dining room where she'd been watching out her cracked open door. "Sorry Dash," the sixteen year old girl whispered to her brother.

"Urrgg, aahhgg," Dash groaned as he tried moving. He tried vibrating, but his mom had him wrapped up too tightly for him to move an inch. His dad's strength kept him there while his mom struggled to keep her arms extended around the angry boy. "You, can't-" he muttered through clenched teeth.

"We're your parents," Helen said. Elasta Girl looked over to her daughter who walked in and was standing on her left. "Your family," she corrected herself.

"I, don't, care," Dash growled, grinding his teeth more as he struggled harder. Both his mom and dad felt the increase in strength of the struggle on their arms. "You can't, stop me," he growled louder.

His blond hair started to rise, as if a wind blew through their house. Violet's eyes widened as she stared at her brother, the look of anger on his face. She'd snuck over to the Titans' house earlier, staying invisible the whole time, and she watched Dash plan the upcoming attack with the others. She had to warn her parents. They had to stop him. Because, Violet didn't think Dash could win.

 _How?_ She asked herself, staring at her younger brother by four years. _He trained, sure. And he's been fighting battles behind our backs, but..._ The white veil that wrapped around Dash's body confirmed her and her parents' suspicions. _But how did he get so strong?_

"This is my fight!" He yelled, lifting his head up to the ceiling and making the white veil around him flare out into a raging aura. "I can't leave them again! I can't-"

Dash's words were cut off and his eyes rolled back, his white aura vanishing. Bob Parr was panting heavily as he lowered his son down, a look of pain in his eyes for what he just had to do. Helen unwrapped her arms from Dash, and in any other situation would have yelled at her husband for being so rough with their son. This wasn't any other situation though, and she was glad if was him and not her who had to do it.

"Dad!" Violet exclaimed as she watched her father lower an unconscious Dash to the ground.

Before Violet could get any angrier, or her parents could explain, they heard a quiet voice. All three of the other Incredibles looked over at the blond boy resting on his back. His eyes opened back up, but they were steadily closing, fluttering as it looked like he was trying to stay awake. "I-I can't, I can't," he kept whispering. "B-Ben, and Riku, M-Mandy, Billy, B-Beast B-Boy, Timmy," Dash had tears in the corners of his eyes, making it hard for the other three family members watching him. "I can't leave them," he whispered, tears streaming down his face as he couldn't get up. His vision was turning black and he felt so helpless, "I-I don't, want, to leave them. Not like last time."

"Dash, honey," Helen reached down and brushed a hand down her boy's cheek, wiping some tears from it. By the time her hand finished moving down his face, he was out.

Violet shivered at the sad look on her brother's face. She snapped angrily to her parents who were also looking down at Dash. "Are you happy? He spent these last two years training just for this!"

"Do you want him to go tomorrow?" Helen asked the girl to her right and a few feet back. Violet stopped, then looked down ashamed. Mrs. Incredible sighed as she stared at her youngest boy, "Do you think he'll ever forgive us?" She asked, keeping quiet so her husband knew it was directed towards him.

Bob remembered the look his son gave him while he was holding him back. "I hope so," Mr. Incredible whispered. He picked up his son and carried him gently away. "He won't wake up in time for the battle, he won't wake up tomorrow at all."

* * *

 **NIGHT BEFORE METROPOLIS RAID**

 **TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES' HOUSE, PAO TOWN**

"I'm sorry, there isn't much else I am able to do for him." The tall man leaning down over the bed removed the stethoscope from his neck. Leorio got back up to stand at his full height but glanced back at the bed regretfully as he did. The doctor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose then turned to the other awake figure in the dimly lit bedroom. "His shell was chipped pretty bad, and he lost a lot of blood from the slash."

"I know all that," the talking turtle standing up on two feet at the doorway stated. The ninja turtle with a purple mask over his eyes frowned as he looked over towards the turtle in a blue mask who was still unconscious on the bed. "And he had extensive burns, and head trauma, and two broken arms. But," Donatello paused and took a step closer to his older brother's bedside. "Why hasn't Leo woken up yet?"

Leorio frowned deeply. He reached down to the chair next to the bed and put his stethoscope back inside. The man closed the briefcase with his medical supplies on it and picked it up before looking back to the awaiting teenage turtle. "The damage was too extensive. As I'm sure the other doctors you mentioned have already told you, the chances of your friend surviving are slim."

"Brother," the purple masked ninja turtle corrected, a sad look on Donnie's face.

"He'll make it," a low voice called in from the next room down. "And if you can't do anything to speed up his recovery, then get out of our house," the growl in the other room showed he wasn't kidding around.

The tall human sighed and nodded, turning towards the door. Leorio walked out the door but held it open a little as he looked back inside, "I wish I could help you more than I have. All I can tell you is that if his condition starts getting better, make sure he stays in bed until he's completely healed. If the gash on his lungs reopens, I don't think any amount of magic and medicine will be able to heal him next time."

Donnie nodded at the man in the doorway. He watched as Leorio started to leave, then called out to the man, "Doctor." Leorio stopped and looked back, seeing the teenage mutant ninja turtle walking towards him. Donatello leaned in and whispered into the doctor with short black spiky hair's ear, "Stay away from Metropolis tomorrow."

Leorio's eyes widened and the doctor started to sweat. Donnie continued, "I'd suggest finding somewhere safe to lay low, maybe get underground. If you aren't against it, find somewhere in Pao to stay for the night. I know you were planning on leaving after this visit, but, as thanks for your help, I just wanted to let you know." The turtle turned his head left and right looking for anyone who could be watching him.

The tall doctor stared at the turtle as Donnie turned and walked back towards his house, closing the door behind him. Leorio gulped and looked around him. He could hear a loud party coming from down the street to his left, and to his right he heard very loud laughter coming from a happy sounding man two houses down. _Stay away from Metropolis? Are these people, going to attack the capital?_ He noticed some weird behaviors from people when he first arrived in the town earlier, almost like they were preparing for something. The doctor scratched the top of his head nervously, _Sheesh, guess I'll find an inn to stay at tonight._

After Donnie closed the door, he looked back over at the bed his oldest brother lay silently on. They only attacked one Underworld base, in over a month of battles, they only made it to one. In a single battle he lost one brother, or two depending on how he looked at it. The purple masked ninja turtle looked over to the cracked open door where his third brother was. He walked over and pushed the door open a little to look inside, "Raph," he muttered, watching as his brother strapped on another metal boot to match the one he already had on.

"Don't try to stop me," the turtle in the red mask growled. Raphael stood up and reached out to grab the breastplate of the suit of armor he was putting on. When he reached out, Donnie saw the orange piece of cloth wrapped around his left arm. Raph could see his brother staring out the corner of his eye and growled deeper, "I'm going to pay them back for Mikey."

"We were all upset about the master," Donnie started, making Raph look away as he could already see his brother going to try and convince him not to go. "But we were outmatched. Do you really think Metropolis is going to be easier than the Underworld base we fought at? The probability of that is less than one percent. There are hundreds of fighters..."

"Stronger than me?" Raph snapped, spinning to glare at his brother.

Donnie paused for a second, then with a serious expression responded, "Yes."

Raph wanted to yell at his brother, but he knew Donnie was right. The turtle in the red mask turned and looked at the helmet in front of him. He started putting on his gauntlets and the rest of his armor while he stared into the eye-slit on the helmet.

"You're still going?" Donnie asked him, a deep frown coming to his face. "What do you hope to accomplish?" His brother didn't respond, giving him the same silent treatment he had been doing for the past month. "Answer me Raphael! Why are you going?" Donnie shouted at his brother who reached out for the helmet.

 _Why am I going?_ Raph's hands stopped right before he grabbed the helmet. He didn't turn around, but he spoke in a quiet voice. "There aren't many things I cared about in this world." Donnie stared in awe at his brother in a red mask who continued, "The Master. Mikey... Leo," no matter how much he argued with Leonardo, he did care about his older brother.

"Leo's not dead," Donnie countered.

"He might as well be," Raph muttered back. He thought of how many times he shouted at their unconscious leader to get back up, how he actually prayed for some kind of miracle, just to be let down over and over again. Donnie winced, seeing how Raph had given up on their older brother now more than ever, despite the facade he showed the doctor who was here before. The red-masked ninja turtle snarled, "I'm going to make them pay."

"Revenge?" Donnie asked, trying to make his voice sound judgemental.

"Isn't that what we attacked the Underworld base for in the first place?!" Raph shouted, spinning back to glare at the brother in the purple mask. "We wanted revenge for the Master!"

"It was supposed to be justice," Donnie argued back. "We were taking down criminals who wronged us yes, but also wronged many other people. This, what you're going to do..."

"Is also justice," Raphael growled, turning back to his helmet and picking it up with his heavily armored arms.

"You're letting your anger fuel you," Donnie told his brother softly from behind him. "If you let it take over, you'll lose sight of everything."

"Heh," Raph chuckled, slowly putting the helmet over his head. He looked through the dark visor and turned to face his brother, "Leo told me the same thing once."

"That's 'cause the Master taught us to be better than that," Donnie said with a shake of his head at his brother's cocky attitude. "If you go to Metropolis tomorrow, you're going to get yourself killed."

" _Somebody_ is going to get killed tomorrow," Raphael corrected, glaring through the visor at his brother. He reached down and grabbed the two sai he left on the bench next to him. Raph picked them up and put them over his back into the back of his armor so both grips were sticking out above his shoulders. The ninja walked right past Donnie into the doorway and muttered, "And his name, is Luthor."

* * *

 **NIGHT BEFORE METROPOLIS RAID**

 **TAKAO'S HOUSE, PAO TOWN**

"That's not fair Takao!" the little boy with short brown hair yelled at the older boy with his arms crossed in the middle of the room. "How come Yumma gets to go? He's only a year older than me and Mizuki."

The kid's whines were getting nowhere with the young man in the purple hoodie who told him he couldn't go out tomorrow. Takao was staring out the window of his house staring across the street as yet another disappointed doctor left the turtles' house. He sighed, _That is why you aren't going out there Tean._ "Yumma has full control over his powers," Takao remarked, glancing back over his shoulder at the other young children in his house. "Don't complain when you can't do much yourself."

"What?!" Tean yelled at the older boy. "It's not like you can control your power that well! You're lazy," the ten year old yelled at the boy twice his age.

The twenty year old pulled down on his gray beanie a little and looked between the blonde bangs sticking out from under the front of it. "Yeah well, I don't plan on being there anyway."

"Unless something happens to me right?" a high-pitched voice said from behind him.

Takao leapt up in surprise and spun around with red cheeks. The girl behind him was grinning at him while batting her big blue eyes at him. He scratched the side of his gray beanie sheepishly as the girl in front of him in her own white beanie smirked back and said, "Because, since I'm going, you'll be there to zap us away if anything bad happens, right?" She bat her eyelids at him a few times in a cute way and his blush spread further on his cheeks.

"Dawn," the little boy behind Takao moaned. The girl who walked in the door looked behind her boyfriend at the kids in the room behind him, then focused on the one with short brown hair standing closest to them. "Tell Takao to let us come with you guys," Tean grumbled at her.

"No way!" the girl who ran in behind Dawn at that moment shouted. She spun on one foot and slammed the door shut behind her. This teenage girl was a year older than her seventeen year old friend who came in right before her, and a lot taller. She had long very light yellow hair unlike Dawn's shorter dark blue ponytail. She slammed her arm down and pointed so her index finger was only inches away from the now sweating Tean's face, "You aren't going anywhere tomorrow! Taka-bo is going to make sure of it," she elbowed to the side into her older friend's side.

Takao grunted in pain and nodded his head weakly at the tall girl who rushed in extremely fast. "Not that either of you should be going," the boy growled in a low, annoyed voice.

"Ehh?" Yuriko spun, her long hair smacking the blond boy in the face. "Why's that? Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't handle ourselves, right Dawn?" Yuri pulled Dawn in by the shoulder and smiled wide. The two of them were just down the street at the loud Fairy Tail party that they could hear from here, and Takao could see her cheeks were redder than usual.

The young man sighed at the drunk girl, then went wide-eyed to see Dawn giggling at her friend, also with slightly red cheeks. "Really? You two are going to go fight in Metropolis, hungover?!" He threw his arms up in exasperation. "Don't expect me to come save you when you need to get bailed out."

"It's fine," Dawn assured her boyfriend, reaching forward and putting a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

He humphed and shrugged her hand off him. He walked away from the two teenage girls and over to a window near the door. Takao looked outside and down the long street where he could see lights coming out of many windows. Only two houses down from him were the Saiyans, and they looked like they were still awake with lights on in every room. Far past them though, he could see more lights more than a mile down the main street of the town.

Takao leaned on the windowsill and put his hand under his chin, _I remember when this was a small town._ He sighed and turned so his back was against the glass. The man yawned, then peeked out his eyes towards the two girls who were talking excitedly. Yuri went over to the younger kids and started exclaiming how if they didn't get to bed soon, monsters were going to get them. Although Takao just sighed again, he noticed Dawn laughing at her friend as she chased the kids around the house. _Dawn, don't do anything stupid tomorrow. I will be there, but I don't want to have to use my powers. I'm no good at it,_ Takao looked past the giggling girl at the closed door behind her. _Take care of her Yumma. You've practiced much more than me, so don't let them get hurt._

On the other side of the door Takao was staring intensely at, a fourteen year old boy sat on his bed staring straight at the door to his room. He listened to the sounds of his adoptive brothers and sisters in the house, and the older kids who took them in for their own. Yumma lifted up his right hand and formed a little sphere of clear energy on it, a bubble he created with his awoken power. _I'm ready,_ he thought, then threw the bubble over at a glass of water sitting on his side table. The bubble hit the glass, and then the glass, along with a small chunk of the wood beneath it, dematerialized. They were completely gone without a trace remaining.

Yumma lay back in his bed, thinking of all his friends in this town, most of whom were going out to fight tomorrow. Many were staying back too, he was happy about that, but the ones who were going he was worried about. _I wonder if my forcefield could save anyone. I, I wish Quon was here._

A few minutes after Yumma rested his head on his pillow, he drifted off to sleep. He didn't notice his door creaking open and the blue haired girl looking inside, checking on him before she went to bed herself. Dawn closed the door slowly as to not wake the young boy sleeping inside, and when it clicked she turned around. The girl looked across the room with a smile towards the boy who saved her life.

Takao looked back at her from across the now-dark room. Yuri was passed out one room over next to the room with the younger kids who they could hear still moving around a little. The older boy frowned as he looked at the beautiful girl in a pink skirt and black t-shirt. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked him, moving across the room closer to the window where he was sitting.

"It's nothing," the boy muttered back. He'd spent enough time telling her and Yuri this afternoon that going to Metropolis was stupid. Sure, he was angry about what happened to the other town leaders, but they were far from the strongest people in the town and he wanted to leave it up to those guys.

Dawn frowned as she looked at him. She knew he didn't want her going, but she was strong, and not doing anything felt so wrong to her. The girl looked down sadly, _I'm sorry Takao._

"Don't worry," the boy in front of her muttered, averting his own eyes as she looked up at him. Even in the dimly lit living room, the only lights coming through the windows from other houses on the street, she could see his cheeks were flushed red as he spoke. "If anything does happen, which it won't," he added, not wanting to make her think he was planning on coming. The short, young man continued softly, "I guess I could teleport in and whisk you out of there."

He was still looking to the side, but he kind of expected a thank you and after a few seconds he turned in to make a snide retort. When he turned back in, his eyes widened as both of Dawn's arms wrapped around his sides and her head fell on his shoulder. She smiled wide while hugging him. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

 **FD + 21**

"Piplup, Piplup get up!" Dawn yelled, shaking the little blue bird next to her as it lay unconscious. The fifteen year old shaking her little creature looked up in fear as giant black monsters with their white bones on the outsides of their bodies moved closer to her.

Dozens of Grimm were closing in, all growling deeply at the small girl in a pink skirt who only had this one Pokemon at her command. The injured Piplup opened its eyes weakly and staggered up to its feet, blood coming out of its right wing. The battered and bruised Pokemon looked horrible and was barely keeping its eyes open, one look and Dawn could tell it couldn't fight anymore. "I'm sorry Piplup," Dawn whispered to the bird as she fell to her knees, seeing the creatures diving in on all sides of her.

The girl wrapped her arms around the small blue bird and clenched her eyes shut. "You know," an irritated voice grumbled at her, "you should have run as soon as you saw these things." Dawn opened back up her eyes and looked up, tears streaking down both sides of her face as she held Piplup to her chest.

The skinny guy in a gray beanie went wide-eyed at the girl's tears and he frowned as he saw the shadows falling down on them. "Alright, let's go," he grabbed her by the shoulders and Dawn's eyes widened as they vanished from in the middle of a cluster of falling creatures.

A small hole opened up a few feet above the ground a hundred feet away from where Dawn just was, safely in the cover of some bushes. Takao and the girl he was with appeared in that hole in the air and dropped out to the floor.

"Good going Taka-bou!" An excited teenage girl who was taller but a few years younger than him exclaimed. Dawn opened her eyes and looked up to see a young woman with waist-length light hair leaning down towards her face, "That's a cool creature you've got there. Let's go find some medicine to fix it up."

Dawn looked down at her Piplup who had lost consciousness again. "Piplup, oh Piplup stay with me."

"Arrrggh," a guy's voice came from her side and she turned to see the same figure who appeared out of nowhere between all those monsters a second ago. He was lying on the floor, reaching down with his arms towards his left leg. She looked down at his leg as well and her hands went up to her mouth in shock.

"Whoa, Takao you really got messed up this time," a small kid standing behind the tall teenage girl said in a slightly scared voice.

"If you worked at your power more often, you probably wouldn't have such a hard time of it," Yuri told the boy lying in front of her, though her voice sounded more concerned now that she saw his left leg twisted the wrong way at the knee. He was writhing in pain on the floor, but he kept his mouth shut after that first grunt.

"Shut up already," the boy growled at the teen and the kid next to her who were the only ones he'd found so far on this planet from his own world. He opened his eyes up slowly and glared at the crying girl who was staring down at him, "What?" he asked her rudely.

Dawn jumped a little in surprise, then lifted her head as she heard growling a little farther away from her. She was still confused as to what was going on, but when she looked out, she saw the dozen black creatures from before all walking around confusedly in the clearing, not knowing where she went. She looked back down at the man who she was quickly realizing got her out of that dangerous situation. Then she looked to his messed up leg again and put together what his friends were saying, "D-Did I do that?"

"Oh don't worry about him," the tall girl behind her said, leaning down and picking up Takao to put over her shoulder. The boy grunted as he was lifted up, but the woman smiled down at Dawn, "He's used to this."

Dawn sweatdropped and jumped up to her feet, still holding Piplup tight while she did. She pointed at the boy who this teenage girl was carrying easily over her shoulder and exclaimed, "His leg is the wrong way!"

"Yeah, well that's what I get for saving you," the man grunted while Yuri positioned him on her back to have a more comfortable seat. "Next time, don't get yourself in that predicament, or I won't save you."

The mean words coming out of his mouth did little to sway the blue haired girl's opinion of him. She stared straight at his pained face and slowly, her mouth curled up into a smile. Dawn reached up into her bag and pulled out a potion for her very injured Pokemon. After healing her Piplup as fast as she could, she ran around in front of her new friends. "Thank you for helping me," she told them, bowing to the two teens and the little boy with black hair behind them.

"My name's Dawn," she told them.

"Well, stay out of danger," the guy resting on the long haired girl's shoulder mumbled at her. "Let's go Yuri," he told the woman holding him up.

"Hold on," Dawn exclaimed as it looked like they were about to walk away. The Piplup in her arms wasn't bleeding any longer, but it was so exhausted that it was sleeping peacefully in her arms. The teen girl looked down a little as the older teens looked back at her, "C-Can I come with you?"

The tall girl, Yuri, lowered her smile down a little and the small boy behind her twisted his feet nervously on the ground. The youngest kid in the back whispered, "Didn't Takao say if we moved in a group any larger than this, we'd attract too many monsters?" The kid whispered, trying to stay quiet but being loud enough for Dawn to overhear him.

Yuri frowned more at what the kid behind her said and she thought back on the other groups they'd travelled with so far since coming to this strange world. "I don't know..." she started.

"Well we can't just leave you out here," a voice said and all three of them looked up to the older teenager on Yuri's back, looking away through the trees as he saw some of the Grimm sniffing around, looking like they were trying to track where the girl went. Takao furrowed his brow as he looked out through the trees, "You would just get yourself killed. Looks like we have no choice but to let you tag along."

Yuri was surprised at the older teen boy on her shoulders, but her mouth twisted back up into a smile and she jumped for joy. "Alright! We have another girl in the party! She's a hot one too," Yuri added, smirking over at the younger girl who got red in the face at the compliment from a much bustier woman.

"Yeah yeah," Takao mumbled as he looked around. "Head that way Yuri, looks like less trouble in that direction. Hopefully we can find a place to relax for a few days."

"You got it," she exclaimed in response.

"You mean it, I can really come?" Dawn asked, so happy she wasn't denied like the last two groups she ran into who were too worried about conserving their limited food that they didn't want her tagging along.

Takao looked over at her and for the first time since she saw him, she saw a less angry expression on his face. He wasn't groaning in pain, or muttering snide remarks at his comrades. This time he looked at her with a concerned look, _Quon would have saved her. He would have saved as many people as he could. I hope we find him too._ Takao looked back away from the girl and back the direction he told Yuri to go, "Yeah, it's fine," he muttered in response to her. "Just don't slow us down."

"You got it!" she exclaimed. The girl hugged her sleeping blue bird Pokemon tight and swung back and forth with glee. She ran up to the right side of the taller girl since the littler boy was on Yuri's left. She looked up at the boy wearing a similar beanie to hers sitting on top of the older girl's back, "You're Takabou right?" she asked, having heard the older girl mention it earlier.

Both the younger kid and the tall girl started laughing at the nickname while he snapped his head back down to Dawn, "It's Takao, got it? Takao."

"Oh, sorry," the girl apologized, before smiling ear to ear at the boy looking at her. "Thank you for letting me come with you."

"Hmph," Takao mumbled at her, though this time he looked at her for a few more seconds than before, staring right back into her big blue eyes. _Wow, she's actually pretty cute._ The teenager's eyes snapped wide and he turned away from their new member fast, a red tint appearing on his cheeks as he thought about what he just thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her still smiling at him while they walked through the bushes, and for some reason his own lips curved up the same way.

 **Two Years Later**

"I'm going to be alright you know," Dawn told the boy she was hugging inside the house they built together with their friends. "Gohan and his dad are going to be there, not to mention most of Fairy Tail-"

"Yeah whatever," Takao muttered. He lifted up his own hands after a few more seconds and put his arms around the girl hugging him. She smiled as she felt his hands on her back, but her friend did not share her smile. _Laxus, Gohan, everyone, watch over my friends… I'm so sorry._

* * *

 **NIGHT BEFORE METROPOLIS RAID**

 **BANG'S HOUSE, PAO TOWN**

"Checkmate," an old man with gray hair and a wrinkled face placed his queen piece near his opponent's king, making it impossible for his furry foe to make any move to escape.

"Huh, ah, what?!" the black and white furry creature looked back and forth and then lowered his arms and groaned. "I already had my next ten moves planned out. I was going to-"

"Po. You must always pay attention to each and every move," Bang lectured the anthropomorphic panda bear he was playing chess with. "Do remember that tomorrow."

"Of course Master," the panda replied, bowing his head a little to the powerful old man in front of him. "I take it you too have decided to go to Metropolis tomorrow?" The Kung Fu trained Panda asked the Silver Fang, Bang.

"That is correct," Bang replied, as he re-set up the chess pieces for another match against his companion. "I can not let the youngsters take all of the fun for themselves. Now, as the loser you may go get us some fresh tea from the kitchen. I will have the next game set up by the time you return."

Po groaned and then hopped up on his furry feet. As he walked away to get some tea for them to drink, the old man setting up the chess board stopped and looked over towards the window. Across the street from him he could hear the loud noises of their Mayor and his guests having a feast. "Tomorrow will be quite the exciting day indeed."

* * *

 **NIGHT BEFORE METROPOLIS RAID**

 **SON HOUSEHOLD, PAO TOWN.**

"Dad, Vegeta, give them a break," Gohan urged as the two full-blooded Saiyans demanded another course for their long-lasting dinner. The teenage boy looked behind him into the kitchen where eight people were panting with their hands on their knees, looking thoroughly exhausted.

Vegeta glanced back there as well and noticed how out of shape the weakling cooks in their kitchen were. The Prince grumbled, then called out to Gohan loud enough for the chefs to hear him, "A twenty minute break before the seventh course then, but if I am not pleased by the meal, one of those wheezing cooks will be the eighth course."

All of the panting cooks held their breaths at the same time, not wanting to be the wheezing chef the Prince was speaking of. They continued to hold their breath as they started rushing around the kitchen again to make more food for the bottomless pits in the next room. There was a war coming tomorrow, and as humans who weren't taking part in it, the least they could do was to prepare a feast for their strongest warriors.

Vegeta's fellow Saiyan warrior sitting next to him started laughing and put down his silverware. Goku looked behind him where his best friend who was satisfied after the first course was leaning back against the wall. Krillin had his eyes closed, thinking deeply about what Goku told him earlier that day. He'd been searching for his wife ever since Goku and the others saved him from the clutches of the Underworld, but upon hearing what Goku said about the Underworld and NEG being in league with each other, he knew he would be needed for the next day's battle. Besides, he was looking forward to paying back the organization that controlled him for so long.

On a different wall of the dining room as Krillin, a teenage boy leaned with his eyes open, watching the spiky-haired Saiyan who took him in. Not once since Goku had convinced him to help fight the Underworld, had the Saiyan ever asked for anything in return. Even earlier today when Goku got back to their house, (where Kirito was living in a guest room), and the man told Kirito about their plan to invade Metropolis the next day, he didn't ask for help in the fight. All he did was tell Kirito so the boy could make his own decision on what he wanted to do.

"Alright, as long as you're absolutely clear," a kid boy's voice said, getting louder as the two walked into the room.

"For the last time Ben," the girl with orange hair muttered. She was walking in front of the boy a little faster to try and get away from her cousin and she finished, "I won't go to Metropolis tomorrow." As the girl said it, she glanced over at the fourteen year old half-Saiyan boy at the table who looked her way as well. Ben couldn't see it because he was behind her, but Gohan saw the girl wink in his direction and sweat drops formed on his face as he could only imagine how mad Ben was going to be that he was going to sneak his cousin along tomorrow.

Kirito also saw the wink as Gwen continued to walk away, and he started to frown. "Why don't you stay back with her?" Kirito suggested in a low mutter, though it was still loud enough for the two thirteen year olds who were walking past to hear.

Gwen and Ben snapped their heads to the eighteen year old in a black cloak who was leaning on the wall in the darkest part of the living room. "Why should I do that?!" Ben yelled at the teen.

"This battle isn't a place for _normal_ kids," he stated, adding 'normal' in there since Gohan was going too. Gohan opened his eyes wide seeing how badly Kirito just messed up and he looked away, trying not to get involved.

"What? You think because you're a few years older than me you get to tell me what to do?" Ben asked this teen who he didn't know very well, except that the boy used to be a member of the same Underworld they were going after. The same Underworld that killed his grandpa.

Normally Gwen would be on the side of the person arguing with Ben for going into danger, but she glared at the teen too for what his group had done to their family. Kirito didn't mind their glares though, he was used to seeing them all around town from the less accepting members of the community. "If you aren't ready to go into the fight tomorrow, you could get killed." Kirito stated, not going to sugarcoat it because they were just kids.

The brown haired boy whose head wasn't even up to Kirito's chin marched up to the older boy and snapped his head up to glare at him harder. " _I'm_ not ready to go into a fight?" he asked skeptically.

While Ben started arguing with Kirito, a group of people brought out food for Goku and Vegeta, though Gohan got distracted too and started eating as well.

Ben continued arguing with the older boy who wasn't leaning on the wall anymore, but instead crossing his arms and glaring down at the obnoxious kid in front of him. "I fought hundreds of monsters and aliens, even before I got to this planet," the boy bragged, instantly seeing a surprised look that he liked on Kirito's face. "So where'd you come from? A magic world? A world full of pirates and swordsmen? Ooh, was your planet not called Earth?"

Ben's teasing voice was not appreciated by the teenager who could see the boy thought himself better than him. Kirito frowned and stated, "I come from Earth, and an Earth where there are no such things as magic or powers." He could see the boy start smirking wider, so he added, "But I could still kick your ass." Kirito didn't doubt his own statement at all and just kept frowning at this arrogant little thirteen year old who lost his smirk.

"You think you could beat me in a fight?" Ben asked, and now his cousin who was originally supporting him from behind was looking at him nervously.

Vegeta and Goku looked up from their food for a second as they saw Ben staring up into Kirito's eyes. Gone was the innocent conversation of arguing children, the looks in either of their eyes was intense. "Alright, that's enough Ben," Gwen started telling her cousin.

"I don't think it is," Ben growled back, narrowing his eyes at the taller, older boy. "Some people need to learn their place," he stared at the teen who right now he could only think of as another Underworld member to fight. He wasn't wrong in thinking it either, Goku told him to his face that Kirito used to be a member.

"Oh and what? Are you going to be the one who does that?" Kirito asked, almost a taunting tone in his voice. The teenager was past the point of warning the kid, Ben had really pushed a nerve here.

"Kirito, he's years younger than-" Gohan started saying, but both Ben and Kirito snapped their heads to the fifteen year old this time.

"Oh no," Kirito said in a sarcastic voice, "if he wants to show me who's boss," he turned back to the boy, "go right ahead."

The fact that Gohan was playing the age card made Ben think his friend thought Kirito would win. He stared in shock at Gohan for a few seconds because of the older boy's lack of faith in him, and then he got angrier than ever as he snapped his head back to the older teen, "Backyard. Now."

Ben turned and walked back through the room, ignoring Gwen who chased after him shouting about how he was being childish. Kirito sighed as the boy walked away, but couldn't help a small grin from coming to his lips as he followed him. "Just wanted to warn him tomorrow won't be easy." Kirito said with a shrug of his shoulders.

He looked over at the table of Saiyans, and was surprised to see them all standing up. Krillin looked around at his Saiyan friend and grinned seeing the looks in their eyes, "Oh, is this going to be good?" the bald man in the orange gi asked, a smirk coming to his own face as he anticipated the fight.

"Put the eighth course on hold," Gohan told the kitchen staff as he watched the others all start walking for the back door. The cluster of people gathered in their house's kitchen looked at him with confused glances, but the fourteen year old rushed away with a nervous look on his face a few seconds later.

The group gathered in the backyard, which was surprisingly large. No houses were built on this side of the new Son's residence, so there was just open area for a long distance past it. With the Saiyans at the back door, no stray attacks would be hitting the house. "Guys, I really think we should reconsider this," Gohan suggested loudly as he saw Ben and Kirito squaring off on his back lawn. "We all want to be full strength come tomorrow morning, this will just drain your energy."

Gohan's logic was lost on the kid in green sweatpants and a white tee who was glaring at his older opponent in a long black cloak almost down to his feet. Gwen stepped back away from her cousin, sighing as she accepted his stupidity and resigned herself to just watching. "This is so idiotic," she muttered one last time as she stepped back near Gohan. Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta stood outside the back door, staring over at the two fighters facing off.

"Hey Krillin," Goku whispered, though he was loud enough for the Prince and the two kids in front of them to hear, "I bet Kirito wins this."

"That's not even a question Kakarott," Vegeta muttered in annoyance from next to the Saiyan on his right. "We can all feel the power difference between the two."

"Then why'd you come out here Vegeta?" Krillin asked, as he could feel the difference as well and figured Kirito had this easily.

The Prince with his single black spike of hair above his head smirked over at the bald human, "I want to see the runt get knocked down a peg." He looked over at that kid who always bragged about having the most powerful weapon/watch in the universe at his disposal, yet was so weak nonetheless.

"Whenever you're ready," Kirito told the boy in front of him.

Ben started sprinting forward, charging at Kirito with a pissed off expression on his face. Kirito was half expecting the boy to scream some sort of warcry, but he stayed silent as he charged furiously. The kid was only six feet away, and then to the astonishment of everyone there, Ben was gone. The shift from charging kid to nothing was instantaneous, but for the majority of people there, the trick was just that, a trick.

All of the Z fighters, along with Kirito, could sense in one way or another where Ben was. Kirito used his Observational Haki to feel the punch aimed for his head, and he jumped backwards accordingly. "Invisibility huh?" Kirito landed on the ground, then shot forward very fast with a leg outstretched, slamming into Ben's invisible form right in his crossed arms which he rose very fast as well.

Ben got slammed back hard, his invisibility fading to reveal the three foot tall purple creature called Clear Body. He started tumbling backwards, but while he rolled his body transformed into a large round ball of yellow that used the rolling to its advantage and shot back forward across the grass.

"What is this?" Vegeta asked in annoyed surprise. He hadn't been on any Underworld base fights with the boy, so he hadn't seen him fight once in the last almost two months.

Gohan looked back at the Prince, actually grinning a little despite not liking the fight going on, "Back in Castle Oblivion, Ben figured out how to control the Omnitrix better. Now he can become all ten thousand aliens, without even pressing down on his watch."

Cannonbolt continued rolling towards Kirito and the older teen held out his arms to stop the ball of yellow. The alien creature pushed hard, but Kirito dug his feet into the ground harder and just got pushed down by Ben. As Ben was slowing his roll, he transformed into a large muscular red body with four eyes and Four Arms. The alien slammed two fists forward that Kirito caught, then slammed the other two down on top knocking the older boy down and back across the lawn.

"Had enough?" the low voice of the alien called to Kirito, Ben's body shifting back to its human form. The thirteen year old took a few steps forward, then watched as Kirito slowly got back up to his feet, rubbing some dirt from his chin and finally looking serious.

"Not even close," Kirito muttered, lifting up both his hands as he did. The boy put his hands together in front of his face with his fingers interlocked, then switched to having one as a fist and the other over it. He switched hand signs so fast that Ben had trouble following his motions, and then Kirito finished by slamming his hands down into the ground. "Earth Style, Stone Eruption Jutsu."

Ben snapped his head around covering a full three sixty degree range around him and watched as giant rocks started coming out of the ground and stretching up above his head in large arcs. They completely enclosed him, before slamming down all at once. Then, through the cracks of the rocks, a green light shone from inside and the rocks that emerged, or erupted, all around Ben were sent scattering. The boy inside was now a ten foot tall creature made completely of stone, different stones in fact that all stopped where his joints used to be.

The stone on top was large and bumpy, but had a wide grin on it as the boy called out, "Yeah! I get to use Boulder!" The alien he didn't get to use that morning on their assault of the base turned out to be useful here. He looked ahead of him, ready to use this alien to fight off the teen, but Kirito was already charging at him, not waiting for anything.

The boy jumped up and punched, then kicked as Ben blocked each time before slamming one big rocky hand down towards him and making Kirito jump back. The teen in black definitely figured it was a good idea as the ground beneath Ben's rocky punch cracked down. As Kirito landed, he saw Ben start charging again and figured he needed help.

The older boy crossed his right index and middle fingers across his left index and middle fingers. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kirito exclaimed, releasing a hundred shadow clones around him. The charging boulder monster skid to a stop and went wide-eyed, (which were currently two large black beady eyes on the top rock) upon seeing the army facing him.

Ben tried fighting as the army enclosed around him, but this form was too large and bulky. The kid switched back to his normal form, at least he looked like he did to everyone there. The ones who could sense ki, not just what Ben's next attack would be like Kirito, but the others in the Z fighters all felt Ben's power spike, even higher than Kirito's was originally.

"Wait, what?" Vegeta asked, confused as he looked closer and rubbed his eyes.

"No way!" Krillin exclaimed, a bead of sweat rolling down the right side of his face.

"Haha, I can't believe it," Goku shouted, "he turned into a Saiyan!" Goku pointed at the long brown tail sticking out of normal thirteen year old Ben's butt and everyone gawked at the sight.

The hundred Kirito's eyes also widened as they knew the term Saiyan, and for Ben to have turned into one was not a good sign. "What are you? A shapeshifter?" Two of the Kirito's in front of the pack asked in succession.

Ben glared at the teen army in front of him and then lifted off the ground, flying up in the air five, ten feet. Every foot he flew up made the adults watching from the back door of the house more stunned at Ben. "I," he started, then narrowing his eyes more and grinding his teeth as he continued angrily, "am so much more." He swooped down like a missile and plowed through ten Kiritos, sending them flying up in the air.

Two leapt on Ben's back, but the thirteen year old turned and slammed his back down on the ground, crushing those two shadow clones into puffs of smoke. A Kirito fell down from above Ben with a Rasengan in hand and Ben lifted up a bare hand, stopping the spinning blue ball of energy as it hit him. "Raa!" Ben yelled, clenching his hand through the Rasengan and grabbing that Kirito by the hand, before spinning and throwing him back through his army.

"You think I'm not ready to fight?" Ben asked loudly, stomping his right foot on the ground so a chunk of it flew up in front of a charging Kirito. The charging Kirito ducked under it, but Ben already ducked and was waiting there. "You think I won't expect your moves?" He yelled, slamming his left fist forward into the teen's face and making the clone explode on the spot.

"Well, he's definitely got a Saiyan's anger," Krillin joked, looking around at the Saiyans gathered around him who he did not like to see angry.

The Saiyan Prince nodded, _Though this is not all Saiyan DNA causing this. That boy can't learn how to fight just by being a Saiyan. These Underworld assaults have been good for him._

"You think because I'm a kid you can tell me what to do?!" Ben shouted, lifting up both hands and yelling, making the ground around him break apart and fly every direction right as ten Kiritos were leaping at him, sending them all flying back.

As all the debris settled around Ben, he looked through it to see twenty Kiritos standing in a line facing him, gathering balls of blue energy on each of their right hands. "No," Ben stated in a cold voice. His body lit up green again and then, out of the green light, his body grew and grew all in the matter of a second. He transformed so that he was hundreds of feet tall, surprising the people who hadn't seen this form before, though Gohan was surprised by how much stronger it felt than back when they attacked Castle Oblivion.

The Kiritos charged at Ben, slamming their Rasengans into his legs. One of them jumped on another's shoulder and propelled high up before slamming a Rasengan into Ben's stomach, actually making the giant white and red alien creature wince. Way Big looked down angrily, and then started stomping its huge feet on the Kiritos below.

A few people were awoken in nearby houses, moving to their windows to look outside before diving backwards or watching in awe as the giant alien stomped out all of the Kirito clones.

The real Kirito leapt backwards, then dove to the right. He looked back where he just was and saw two of his escaping clones get crushed. The teen looked up in the air at the kid's face, so huge and scary-looking now that he couldn't tell it was a thirteen year old inside there. Then, as he was looking, he saw Ben light up red. It happened once, then a few more times, and then in a flash of red light the boy turned back into his normal self, without a tail even.

"You have a time limit?" Kirito asked, dispelling his other, though few, remaining shadow clones.

The boy he asked frowned, annoyed that was the first thing Kirito had to say after that display of strength. "No," Ben replied, lifting up his left wrist to show Kirito the red watch on it. "The Omnitrix has a time limit, but it won't be long before I can try another combination of my ten thousand alien arsenal on you."

Kirito charged forward and slammed his knee into Ben's gut, knocking the boy up in the air, then he spun and kicked the kid in the side knocking him farther away from the Son household.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted, trying to take a step forward. Gohan grabbed her by the arm and she looked pleadingly back at him, but he shook his head. The half-Saiyan whose hair was recently cut so that his spiky hair fell just below his shoulders stared out into the distance and knew Ben wouldn't want his cousin interrupting this fight. _I didn't say anything when you brought it up before dad, but I think Ben can win this._

Kirito chased after Ben and jumped over the boy where he was getting up to his knees. Ben looked up and saw the boy coming down, so he dove to the right to avoid him. Where Kirito landed, a fissure shot out to the left and right, making a rolling-away Ben fall into the newly-forming ravine.

Ben barely grabbed on to the wall as he fell and started panting as he only had one hand on the ledge. He was panicking, and breathing fast, and when he looked up he saw Kirito standing on the ledge, looking down at him. "All those things you think that I think about you, are true. You are too young, and you're not ready to fight," Kirito shook his head as the kid just started getting angry again. "You think the enemies tomorrow are going to just sit by and let your watch recharge for a few minutes if you don't beat them in time? I could beat you right now, because without your watch, what are you?"

Kirito knew he was being mean here, but looking down at the kid hanging off the ledge, he saw himself in a different world. He saw what he was back in his own world, when he left Aincrad and was no longer the virtual reality hero everyone thought he was. When he got to Nexus and had no power, he was the most helpless person there was, and all he could do was watch and run away when Naruto turned against him. Ben's watch, was just like the Nervegear used to be for him. "Without that watch," Kirito started softly, though in a way that he was talking down to the kid in the deep ravine he opened in the planet. He continued, "You're nothing but a child, who's going to get in the way. Stay home."

Ben glared intensely at Kirito from where he hung on with one hand. He closed his eyes, then snapped them open with a less intense glare, and more of one full of hate. "You can't tell me what to do. The only one who could, was my grandpa, and you killed him." Kirito's eyes widened, and then tripled in size as Ben let go of the ledge.

The others who all flew over and were watching from above gawked as Ben dropped into the ravine that was so deep they couldn't see the bottom. Gwen got ready to fly her platform down, and Gohan was already ahead of her a few feet, but they both stopped and went wide-eyed.

Kirito was leaning over the ledge of the crack in the ground he made, but then snapped his head up in the air as Ben soared back up out of the ground and hovered above his head. Kirito stared at the kid who floated beneath all those other strong fighters, and for the first time since meeting the annoying kid who spoke like he was the king of the world, he saw him in a new light. Ben floated there with three Saiyans, Krillin, and Gwen above him, all able to fly, and here he was down on the ground, unable to do so.

Ben glared at Kirito the same way he'd been glaring at him for a while now, and he flew down to the ledge of the ravine, making Kirito back up a little. The teen remembered what Ben just told him, and he felt guilt build up in his chest, "Did, the attack on the village-"

"Yeah," Ben replied loudly, with a snarl on his face.

Vegeta frowned from up in the air, crossing his arms as he accepted Ben's anger. Goku was getting a little nervous and was looking around for some help, but everyone was watching with interest now. He was the only one who really accepted Kirito didn't have anything to do with the Underworld's attack on Pao, since everyone else took it upon themselves to demonize all of the Underworld's members to make it easier to fight them.

They watched as Ben walked towards Kirito with judging eyes. "And I trust Goku," Ben stated as he landed and walked towards the teen, "I bet you had nothing to do with it, or you wouldn't be here." Ben stopped walking when he was five feet away, glaring into the older teen's eyes with rage in his own. "But if you think you can tell me what I can do," he started again. The kid lifted up his left hand, and the watch was still in the red, but that wasn't what he was doing. His left fist was opened up a little, and a white light glowed in his curled fingers.

Gwen stared down at her cousin in amazement, first seeing him fly without being an alien, and now this. He held out his left hand, and closed his eyes, _Keyblade._ The white light formed into a white Keyblade with a green hilt in Ben's hand. It was long enough that the tip of it was a foot away from Kirito's face as Ben held his arm straight out and the blade straight after that.

Kirito stared at the weapon that he recognized, the one he watched Sora take down many powerful enemies with in bases they fought together. _This kid, has a Keyblade? He can fly... and he might be able to do other things too-_

"You say your world was just a normal Earth," Ben started as he held his Keyblade out, Kirito noticing the green light reappearing on his watch as he did. The younger boy continued, "So everything you learned you learned here. Well, I already know my enemies won't wait until my watch recharges. I've known it long before I came here, and I know how to protect myself when it's in the red. Because I learned things while I was here too."

The weapon in front of Kirito's face vanished into a bunch of white floating particles that lifted up and floated away. The young boy with brown hair in front of Kirito took a deep breath, then said, "Gohan's right, we need to save our strength for tomorrow."

Vegeta stared down at the thirteen year old he always found annoying from the minute the boy entered their town. _He acted like he was better than everyone once. That brat can fly,_ the thought still nagged at him and he looked over at Gohan, "Did you teach him?"

"No," Gohan replied, looking down and watching Ben walk back towards the house, trying not to make it noticeable when he reached down with his right arm and rubbed his stomach where he got hit by Kirito pretty hard. The half-Saiyan looked over at his dad, "He taught himself the Kamehameha too."

"Really?" Goku asked.

Krillin looked over at the thirteen year old walking away, "Well, what d'ya know. It's like he's a member of the Turtle Hermit School already."

Gwen followed her cousin with her eyes for a few more seconds, and she noticed the same thing Gohan did. _Guess I'll go heal the idiot since he's still going to go fight tomorrow. Sheesh..._ she floated down a little and looked back at the teen with black hair who was watching Ben go. _Ben's right, you aren't free from responsibility just because Goku says you weren't involved. They were still your comrades..._

"Hey Ben," the older teen called over as Ben neared the Son house across the large backyard.

Ben stopped and turned around slowly. He looked across at the teen, who curved his lips up into a smile, "I was wrong." Ben's eyes opened wide as did his cousin who was just judging the older teen. Kirito smiled, "I have more to learn as well. I shouldn't have judged you right away." He paused, then added, "I'll see you in Metropolis tomorrow."

The younger boy stared back at Kirito for a few seconds, and it was getting long enough that an aggravated Vegeta almost yelled something, but then Ben smiled and nodded at him. He turned to his cousin and spoke, "Hey Gwen, let's head home... After we grab some dessert first, I can already smell it inside."

Ben turned back towards the back door, but froze as Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan were no longer in the air but in front of him instead, pushing each other as they tried to get in the small door first. The three of them wound up breaking chunks of the walls down on either side of the door, but Vegeta was the first to the dining room with a victorious grin on his face.

The Prince's grin faded as he stared at the two bloated children sitting atop the table. Trunks and Goten burped with large stomachs and looked over at Vegeta with goofy smiles on their faces. His own son's face looked devious and the lavender haired four year old smirked, "Those cookies were delicious."

The Son household lit up gold and a dozen windows exploded outwards.

* * *

 **A/N All of Pao Town prepares for the upcoming fight. The Parr family decides to stay home. Raphael heads out for revenge. The other civilians with Pokemon, powers, and martial arts skills are getting ready as well, knowing that if they have to choose between fighting the NEG or getting taken over by them, there only really is one option. Ben and Kirito have their first confrontation since Kirito leaves the Underworld, and it... really doesn't go very well. The Saiyans, Krillin, Ben and Gwen, and Kirito all get ready to attack the capital of the NEG, to find the Underworld members who wronged them and their allies in the Government. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave me a review telling me what you thought, and I'll see you soon!**

 **DBZ: Goku, Gohan, ChiChi, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Young Trunks, Goten**

 **Ben 10: Grandpa Max, Gwen, Ben, Omnitrix**

 **SAO: Kirito**

 **TMNT: Splinter, Michelangelo, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael**

 **Towa no Quon: Takao, Mizuki, Tean, Yumma, Yuriko**

 **Pokemon: Piplup, Dawn**

 **One Punch Man: Silver Fang Bang**

 **Kung Fu Panda: Po**

 **RWBY: Grimm**

 **Incredibles: Dash, Violet, Bob (Mr. Incredible), Helen (Elasta Girl)**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Riku**

 **Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: Billy, Mandy**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy**

 **Teen Titans: Beast Boy**


	49. Nexus 11-9 Prepare for War- Part 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Halo, Akira, DC Comics, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, DBZ, Bleach, Simpsons, Family Guy, Friday the 13th, Halloween, Merlin, Jack and the Beanstalk, Attack on Titan, Magi, Star Wars, or any other media you may recognize that I used in this story... so, Hope you enjoy!**

 **Nexus 11.9**

* * *

 **FD+799: The Present**

 **METROPOLIS UPPER CITY**

 _Akainu, twenty thousand troops. Mustang, fifty State Alchemists, and five thousand troops. Arbiter, ten thousand, and ten Covenant corvettes, not to mention the cruiser._ Tetsuo Shima sat at the top of his council tower, staring ahead of himself in silence as he thought about the power of his Government. The strange feeling in the air around the capital this past day had reached him as well, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling.

 _Maybe I should ask Luthor about it. He has spies all around Awul, he might know what's happening..._ the seventeen year old frowned and rested his chin in his hands. _No, I can't keep relying on the Underworld. Sooner or later we're going to have to destroy them, just like everyone else._ The kid's mouth turned up a little at the corners and he leaned back in his chair again, putting his hands behind his head.

Tetsuo yawned and stretched his arms up, _Better go get some rest. The meeting is long since over._ He lifted off his chair and up towards the open roof of the council tower. Glancing below him he saw not a soul remaining in there. _Trunks seemed distant during the meeting. Guess he's still upset about Sinbad. Hmph, he'll have to just accept it, there's nothing he could do about it. It's not like he can challenge me, no one can challenge me. Why?_

The boy started flying away from his tower and up high in the air. He could feel the armies, the strongest members of the Underworld, sleeping on this top island right beneath him. _I could crush them all right now. I could split the island and smash the two halves together, killing all those armies. No one would be able to stand up to me ever again... Why?_ He flew straight up until he reached the tiny island high up above the main one.

Tetsuo lifted over the edge of the hundred yard by hundred yard circle of earth hovering up in the sky a half mile above the main island of Metropolis. The mansion on the island was magnificent, he built it himself. Tetsuo lowered to the ground in front of his front doors and walked inside his not-so-humble abode. _"Why?" Because I can, right? Without all of them, there would be no need for council meetings, and boring politics, I could just go do whatever I want. Keeping the peace won't be hard either, I just announce that anyone who breaks a law gets executed, on the spot._ Tetsuo grinned at how easy it would be, walking through the huge hall after his front door with a grin on his face.

He looked to his left and right at the large pillars holding up the ceiling. They were made of marble, and the walls were made out of the best wood he could find on the planet, from a giant tree that people lived inside and begged him not to destroy for his house. The Government leader chuckled as he recalled their cries for him to stop, then stopped chuckling as he remembered those cries for help turned into cries of pain.

 _What am I thinking? Kill all of them? Then, then I'd be all alone. Just like in this house, this empty house._ He sadly lifted off the floor and up to the top of the stairs where two large double doors rested. Tetsuo pushed them open and flew across the next room until he hit the large, much larger than king-size, bed which hadn't been made in years. _If only I had someone to share it with,_ Tetsuo thought, dropping down on the soft mattress awaiting him. _If only you were here, Kaori. Trunks said he'd help me look for you, but we never did find you. I searched, for so long,_ he reached his hand up above his head while he lay on his back. He closed it into a fist and his longing look turned angry, "But we never did find you."

"There is only one thing I can do in this world," Tetsuo began again after a few seconds of wallowing in self-pity. He pushed himself back so he was up against the headboard where his pillows lay. He got under his covers and continued, "I can bring absolute peace to it. Not like our world was, with violence, and drugs, and crime running rampant. I want World Peace. It can make up for what I did to you Kaori. None of these super-powered monsters running around fighting each other for the fun of it. No evil dictators ruling with iron fists-" He stopped talking to himself.

 _An iron fist? Is that what my rule has become?_ He turned in his bed. _Where are you Kaneda? You always told me when I was going too far. I thought Trunks could replace you, but I talked about taking over Pao today and he just stared at me without saying a word. It's like he's given up._ The Supreme Leader turned over again under the covers, restless as he had more power than ever before inside his own Government and it was unsettling. _Master Windu and Superman were always voices of reason, but I..._ The image of Mace Windu's face turning purple, as he held him up outside of the atmosphere, echoed in Tetsuo's mind. _He deserved it, didn't he? I mean, he rose a weapon against me. Because I sent Ansem to take care of the terrorists. But that shouldn't have been a bad thing! ...Ansem and his army was always a loose cannon, he probably wanted to take over anyway._

Tetsuo grinned, _Then it was a good thing he never came back. Giovanni was weak too, he didn't belong in the Government. Mace and Clark were too soft. The New Earth Government is better without the lot of 'em._ He paused and his smirk faltered, _Would it be better without me? NO! How could it?! I made the NEG, I_ _ **AM**_ _The NEG! Nothing was possible without me, even this island I lay on right now, and the one below it. They're all mine. I made Metropolis, this whole country. No one, can take it away from me._

* * *

 **THIRTY HOURS AFTER ARRIVING ON NEXUS (FD+1)**

"What's that noise?!" Lisa Simpson shouted as explosions rocked the small cabin in the woods.

Another explosion hit the ground closer in the forest to where they were hiding. The little yellow skinned girl with spiky hair covered her ears and curled up to make herself small. The last thirty hours were just one terrifying incident after the other.

"They're getting closer," a blonde haired girl wearing armor and leaning up next to the door said. She peeked through and then pulled back as a few trees further out got destroyed. The woman looked just in her twenties with a blonde ponytail falling behind her head, and she held a sword in her right hand tightly.

"At least we made it through the night," the nervous looking thin man next to her encouraged, as he realized their peaceful situation was about to end from those close-by explosions.

The twins behind them looked at each other and gulped. All four of them were wearing Viking gear and all had helmets except for the blonde girl. The twins pulled down on their helmets at the same time, determined looks on their faces. The boy at the door looked back and saw they looked ready, then he turned to the blonde girl next to him and she rested her hand on his. "Let's go," Astrid said to her husband.

Hiccup nodded and spun to face the hastily-built shelter cramped with people. At least half of them were injured and the young man looked over at the half of the room set up as an infirmary, which was nothing more than a few blankets laid out on the floor and ripped up clothes being used as bandages. The people whose clothes they were using didn't need them any longer. "Marge," he called to the yellow skinned woman with tall blue hair leaning over some of the patients, "we're going to check it out. If we're not back in thirty minutes," he pulled the Viking helmet down on his own head and made a serious expression, "Run."

The young man ran out the door and his three friends followed him. He sprinted a few feet away from the front door and jumped up on top of the smooth purple dragon awaiting him on the forest floor. The twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, hopped on a dragon to their left with two heads and the blonde girl, Astrid, jumped on the big-jawed one to his right. Another two dragons were perched up on top of the house and they lifted off as the kid in the lead soared up over the forest.

"What are those?!" The blonde young woman pointed up at a squadron of ten purple vehicles. The machines were twirling through the air with great maneuverability and all of a sudden ten green balls of plasma shot out of their fronts.

The Banshees shot down and the green blasts blew up a large portion of the forest. Flames bellowed up and the ground shook from the force of the explosions. "Don't let them get close to the cabin!" Hiccup shouted, looking back over his shoulder with worry towards their other companions.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut," Astrid called over to the twins. She motioned with her hand while pulling on the reins of her own dragon, moving the other way. "Flank around the side, I'll push them in." She turned back to Hiccup who was looking at her in awe at how calm and strategic she was being. "Hiccup!" She yelled at the boy, "When the twins flank them they're all going to converge on us, think you can handle that?"

"Definitely!" The skinny man shouted back to her. He clanked his metallic left leg on the side of his purple dragon. "Let's go Toothless!" His smooth purple dragon roared affirmatively and they all flew forward.

Down below inside the cabin, Marge was pressing a cold towel against one of the injured people's faces. The fat man she was currently helping was moaning on the ground with a slash that cut through his white button-down shirt on the left side. It cut deep enough that they thought it was getting infected, but unfortunately for everyone in the room, including his family, no one in the hastily built cabin was a doctor.

"Oh Peter," Lois whispered sadly as she watched her husband squirm on the ground in his sleep while Marge tried helping him. Lois was holding her own baby and the youngest child of the woman helping her husband at the moment. She had a baby in each arm, rocking them back and forth nervously.

"He's going to be fine Lois," Bryan Griffin told her. The talking white dog hugged the orange haired woman's leg and she nodded, trying to believe his words.

"What is the fat man doing? Get up already! Get up damn you!" Stewie yelled at his squirming father with a huge wound across his chest. The baby with the football-shaped head reached out towards the fat man moaning on the ground, and he felt two little hands grab his own. Stewie looked up to see the yellow-skinned baby girl in a blue onesie, reaching out with her small hands and grabbing his own.

Maggie held the boy's hands and nodded her head at him. Stewie stared back at the other baby and was about to shout at her, when he heard something coming from his right. It didn't sound like an explosion, as the explosions had started moving away from them. It sounded like a scraping noise moving slowly against something. "What in the devil is that?" the baby with a wide head called out and pointed over towards the trees out the opening in the back wall.

The strong man who earlier had helped put together this quick shelter, ran off immediately after to go help more people, but he never returned and it had been several hours now. While Stewie was pointing at a crack in the back wall, a few others heard the noise and looked that way as well, hoping it was their missing builder.

"What is that?" Lois asked, looking around at the other scared people in there with her. There were fifteen refugees lying down or helping out around the cabin. Many of them were just children and a girl in a pink hat with glasses ran up to Lois and hugged her. "It's alright Meg, I'm going to go look outside."

The orange haired mother walked over to the wall, then carefully put her head up against the cracked wood to look outside where she heard the scratching noise a few seconds ago. Lois stared out the hole, peeking into the forest outside. The closest tree to the house had a long cut going diagonally across it. "What the-" Lois started. Her voice was cut off as a large figure stepped in front of the crack in the wall, a white hockey mask on his face, splattered with blood. "HOLY-" Lois started screaming, pulling her head back at the same time.

She was too slow.

A machete slammed through the crack in the wall and went into the front of Lois Griffin's head, coming out the other side covered in red. The huge steel blade sat there for a few seconds, while every person in the room stared at it in awe and horror.

"Oh my God," Chris Griffin said. The fat boy wanted to throw up, but instead he ran over to the wall and caught the two babies falling out of Lois' arms. As he did, the machete slid itself back out of Lois' head. Everyone started screaming as she fell to the floor, but outside the crack in the wall, no one was there.

"Where'd he go?!" Stewie shouted, the little baby being ignored by most people there. He crawled out of his fat older brother's arms and crawled over the fat mat on the floor over towards the door. He jumped up to try and grab the handle, when a strong arm wrapped around him.

"Not so fast," the man behind Stewie said. The guy was wearing a dirty white uniform and drew the rifle he had slung over his back. He was panicking just like everyone else, but as a Marine it was his job to protect these people.

The Marine soldier turned around and called the tall blue-haired woman over. Marge was worried about her own baby who she took from the screaming fat kid, but she still listened to the Marine's orders and took the other baby from him. The soldier didn't look any older than those young dragon riders who took charge before, he might not even have been out of his teens, but he looked ready to help.

The man pushed open the door with his rifle, and slowly made his way outside. He could see smoke rising in the distance, burning trees indicating where to stay away from. He stepped out and looked to his left, seeing over a few more trees towards a giant white mountain, actually a few, in the far distance.

The door closed behind the man and he spun around, his nerves getting to him as he tried to stay calm. "It's okay," he whispered to himself, then took a deep breath and shouted, "Whoever's out here, show yourself now and receive justice!"

Cracking branches on his left made the man spin his head, and he caught a glimpse of a figure moving behind a tree. "Show yourself fiend!" he yelled, pointing his rifle down at the tree he knew the man was behind.

Slowly, a figure stepped out from behind the tree. He was broad at the shoulders, and at least a foot taller than the Marine. His stature wasn't the scariest part about him though, as he had a bloody hockey mask covering his face, and a dripping machete in his left hand. "Freeze," the Marine yelped, trying to keep his voice steady but failing.

Jason Voorhees walked forward. He made it one step before the Marine fired his weapon. A bullet slammed into the monster's chest and Jason fell backwards, landing on his back so he was still face-up towards the sky.

The Marine stared ahead, _Did I get him?_ He started walking forward, keeping his gun pointed at the man. The guy started laughing and lowered his weapon as he got right in front of the man's feet, "Haha, serves you right bastard-" Jason leaned up and slammed his machete into the Marine's stomach.

"Wh-What?" the man whispered, dropping his weapon as Jason stood up. His eyes were pleading, but the strong serial killer in front of him gave zero shits, and ripped the machete straight up from the man's stomach, through his neck, and all the way up through his skull.

Inside the cabin, Bart Simpson pulled back his head from another crack in the wall where he was watching the Marine from. "He's dead," Bart said, loud enough for everyone to hear him. "We're screwed!" he yelled. The young yellow-skinned boy with spiky yellow hair ran over to one of the blankets and jumped on top of his unconscious dad's stomach. "Come on Homer, get up you big fat idiot!" he bounced on the fat bald man's stomach but Homer wasn't saying anything.

"Bart! Stop it!" Lisa yelled, his sister running towards him and pushing the boy off their father who had bandages wrapped around his head.

"We're gonna die Lisa!" Bart shouted at the girl, and his younger sister went wide-eyed seeing the panic on his face, and the tears in his eyes. "We, we need," he stammered out nonsense as everyone in the room started screaming.

Then the scratches started. They all became silent as the sound of a blade slicing across the wall of their cabin started. It slid all the way down the left wall over towards the front door. One of the people in the room figured the man must be right in front of the door now, so he sprinted forward and jumped up, kicking the wooden door and knocking it backwards.

The man toppled through the door, but there was no one on the other side of it. "Wh-What?" he muttered, standing up in confusion. He looked to his left and right, but no one was around him. Then he saw a figure in the trees far ahead of him. It was too far away to be the person who was just slicing their cabin, so he sprinted towards the tree line. "Help us! There's someone killing people over here!"

The man sprinting forward stopped in his tracks as he got a better look at the person ahead of him. The man was wearing a white mask, and in his right hand was a knife, a two foot long sharp knife, dripping with blood. Michael Myers fast-walked towards this person calling to him and he rose up his knife. "No," the scared guy mumbled, stumbling backwards a little as the guy fast-walked towards him. He spun around, and froze as he came face to chest with another tall man, "Help-" he started, looking up and then going even further wide-eyed as the guy in the hockey mask swung his arm and decapitated him with the machete.

Everyone standing on the other side of the door to the cabin stared out in horror. They watched their comrade get killed, but now those two scary figures were walking towards each other. Michael Myers walked just as fast as Jason, and the two of them pulled back their blades at the same time before stabbing each other in the guts. "Is, is it over?" Meg Griffin asked as she looked out towards the two figures.

They each looked off-balance with blades through them, but then they pulled back and ripped their weapons from each other's chests. The two of them started punching, kicking, and swinging their blades at the other seemingly immortal scary person.

"Kids," Marge started, looking around at all of her children along with the now dead orange haired woman's. The Griffin and Simpson kids looked up at her, and she gulped. "We are leaving."

"Leaving the cabin?!" a scared man sitting in the corner of the infirmary area with a shirt tied around his bloody head exclaimed. He jumped up to his feet, "We'd never make it out there!"

"And Mr. Yoki, do you think this cramped cabin is a good place to stay when one of those men comes out victorious?" Marge asked. "Besides, if we run, they may chase us. We can lead them away from your fathers and the other injured," she explained to the kids.

Everyone looked scared, but Marge was not leaving this up to debate. She had no idea how long it would take for one of those men to kill the other, but they had to go. She ran towards the door, yelling, "Follow me," as she did.

"Kids, go with your mom, I'll stay with Peter," Bryan told them. The white loyal dog went over and got in a guarding position next to Peter, while his family members nodded at him one more time.

The woman with tall blue hair sprinted out, checking behind her every few seconds to make sure the kids were following her. She had two babies in her arms, and four children ran after her, along with two of the less injured people who didn't want to stay in the cabin either.

One of them looked back, a dark-skinned young woman with curly black hair. Guinevere looked back towards the cabin and her eyes widened, "No," she whispered. She looked towards Marge and the others, and saw they didn't look back, so they didn't see the victor of the fight, the guy with the hockey mask, walking into the cabin for the children's fathers.

Guinevere chased after the rest of them, but then her hopes that the others wouldn't find out were dashed as screams rang out from back at the cabin. Marge and the kids stopped and spun, seeing the other person with them run right past in fear. They saw the black haired young woman behind them holding her chest with her eyes clenched, trying not to imagine what was going on behind her. "Marge, we have to keep going," the curly haired younger woman exclaimed.

"Yes, yes you're right," Marge whispered, shock taking over as she heard a scream that sounded like her husband's, only to get cut off a second later. "Let's keep moving," she said, and started running through the forest again, seeing the other member of their group far ahead of them as he had not stopped running.

Bart's head was snapping in all directions, freaking out as he had to leave the confines of the cabin again. Building walls around them made him oblivious to the world around, but now that he was back outside he remembered how scared he was twelve hours ago. He saw a herd of large deer running through the woods thirty yards on his right, just for a giant monster that looked like a fifty foot wide worm came digging out of the ground. It had sharp teeth that it was using for digging, and it tore straight through the deer creatures with long antlers.

Out of the sky above that area, a huge green dragon-like creature slammed into the worm one and knocked it up in the air. While it was flying up, the green one roared in rage, and an enormous beam fired out of its mouth and through the one with spinning sharp teeth. The long green Pokemon called Rayquaza flew away only a few seconds later, having avenged the other Pokemon who that worm killed, and leaving everything quiet for a few seconds, before the huge worm creature slammed down into the ground, now with a large hole in it that killed it.

Chris Griffin couldn't keep up with the rest of them and was falling behind. He was panting hard, and his breaths started turning into wheezes. "I, I can't," he fell to his knees and stopped moving after a little.

"Get up fat boy!" Stewie yelled over Marge's shoulder at the far teenager on his knees.

Guinevere turned around and ran over to him, helping him back up on his feet. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

Marge was looking ahead to the guy who was getting increasingly far from them. "Hold on!" she called up to him, not wanting their group to get any smaller. He looked over his shoulder, not seeming to slow his run at all. Then he got stepped on. Everyone froze and stared up through the tops of the trees where they could see a giant, his head almost up to the clouds.

"Fee fi fo fum," the enormous giant looked down, and in their direction through the tree canopy. "Mmm," he mumbled, the same tone the humans below would use if they were looking at a nice steak dinner. He reached down an arm, a long arm, right over Marge and the kids around her. They all looked up at the huge hand as it past, and then looked backwards with wide eyes as two people tried running from it and screamed upon being picked up.

"Chris!" Meg yelled.

Guinevere was helping the fat boy run, but the giant saw the yummy-looking fat boy, and he lifted the two of them up after closing his hand around them. "Ow, you're hurting me!" Guinevere yelled, smacking the giant's fingers as he lifted her.

He did not respond to her, he just tossed her and Chris up towards his face, before closing his teeth down on them. Marge, Bart, Meg, Lisa, and the two babies dropped their jaws as the giant ate them. "Run the other way!" Marge yelled, regaining a little control and sprinting to her left, since the way ahead was blocked by a huge foot.

They started sprinting through the trees. "Leave the cabin, great idea Mrs. Simpson!" Meg yelled at the woman. "Now my brother's dead!"

"If we had stayed in there we would have died anyway!" Lisa yelled at the older girl who was annoying her. "Just like my dad!"

"Mine was in there too!" Meg yelled back.

"Kids, stop fighting," Marge scolded. "If we want to get through here alive, we need to work together-"

Bart suddenly stopped running only a few feet behind his mom, staring ahead of him as everything seemed to close in around him. A giant red hand that was twice as big as his body just reached out from behind the tree to his right. It closed around Marge, and the babies.

"What in the Devil?" Stewie pushed his hands down on the fingers and popped himself up on top of the hand. He saw Marge and Maggie struggling to get free themselves, then followed up the red arm lifting them, to its shoulder, and then the face. The creature had a look of bloodlust on its muscly face; the Titan had no skin, just muscles around its entire fifteen meter tall body.

"Stewie! Jump!" Meg yelled up to her little brother.

"Mom!" Lisa and Bart shouted up as the woman and their little sister were being lifted by this Titan. Stewie leapt off the hand as the other people below shouted for their yellow skinned family members up above to do the same.

"Run away kids," Marge shouted, trying only to get Maggie out of the beast's grip now. It clenched harder on her and everyone below looked up in horror as blood rained down on them from Marge's crushed lower half.

The baby with a binky in her mouth dropped the binky as she saw her mom's head go limp. Maggie didn't have anymore time to be shocked though, as the large red creature tossed her and her mom into its mouth.

 _ **CRUNCH**_

"I knew it," Lisa whispered, her face in tears, but a smile coming to it. "This is Hell."

"Shut up Lis'" Bart yelled at her, grabbing her by the arm and running. It didn't really matter where he ran to, just anywhere away from here.

He heard screams behind him and looked back for a second. He wished he hadn't. The fifteen meter titan had reached down and caught Meg by a leg, dragging her down as she carried away Stewie. The little baby jumped out of her arms and ran away screaming, while the girl in the pink hat got ripped in half and tossed into the monster's mouth.

"We're all dead already," Lisa whispered, the girl with spiky yellow hair tired of all this running around.

"No we're not!" Bart yelled at her, tugging her arm harder and continuing to run through the woods. Something crashed into a tree on his right and he dove to the left to get out of its way. He pulled Lisa down with him, then slowly got up and looked at the tree, only to see a fat dragon lying on a tree stump with a huge piece of tree sticking through its stomach.

"Stormfly, Stormfly get up!" the blonde girl who landed not far from it shouted at the creature. The dragon moaned a few times, but then lay still, and the young woman screamed as she finally reached it and dove on top.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, landing down on the ground next to her on Toothless' back. He and his dragon went wide-eyed at the sight of the girl hugging her unmoving dragon, tears coming out of her eyes.

Hiccup suddenly felt something behind him, and he looked back to see two children standing there. One was a girl with spiky yellow hair, staring down at the ground and laughing, her laughs sounding completely insane. The other was the yellow-skinned boy whose spiky yellow hair was shorter than his sister's. "What are you two doing out here?" Hiccup yelled at them.

"Everyone else is dead man," Bart yelled back at the guy, making him and Astrid spin around in shock. "There're way too many monsters around here dude. My mom, little sister, dad, they're all gone man!" He was cracking himself, but with Lisa already off the deep end, he needed to keep a small piece of himself stable right now.

The young man in front of them with a prosthetic leg tried thinking fast, "Alright, you two come on. Toothless, I'm sorry buddy, but you're going to have to carry a little more weight than usual."

The slender purple dragon nodded its head, not minding too much. "Let's go Astrid," Hiccup told his wife, who went back to looking at her dead green dragon, so much sadness in her eyes. "Astrid," he said more forcefully, making her spin to him in surprise. "Save it for later," he told her.

The strong girl clapped her cheeks a few times and regained her composure, lifting up the sword next to her and nodding at Hiccup. "Alright, let's-" she stopped as something was falling down out of the trees just like she did before. "Oh no," she whispered, and her and Hiccup both felt huge pits of dread in their stomachs at the sight of two dragons falling towards them, only it wasn't two dragons, but the ripped-in-half form of their friends' two headed dragon.

"Where are Tuffnut and Ruffnut?" Hiccup shouted, looking around in the air and not seeing the other two who should have been riding this dead dragon.

As the dragon pieces flew over their heads and hit the ground behind them, skidding across the ground, they also noticed a couple of limbs falling as well that were less noticeable originally. The sight of Tuffnut and Ruffnut's arms and legs falling past them made Hiccup and Astrid freeze and lose all concentration on what they were about to do.

"Hell, Hell, Hell," Lisa just kept repeating, curling up in a ball and shaking back and forth as she did.

Bart tried shaking her, then felt footsteps coming from behind him. He looked back and his eyes grew huge, "It's the thing that killed my mom!" he shouted, as the same Titan with crazy eyes was running towards him again. It had a little black hair on top of its head, but besides that, it looked nothing like a human.

"How can we fight that thing?" Astrid whispered.

Toothless fired a large purple ball of fire at it, and it blew up the tall creature's left leg, making it fall and skid across the ground. Bart was dragging Lisa backwards, but he finally sighed a breath of relief when Toothless fired another, weaker attack, but it still blew up the tall creature's skull.

Steam filled the air, and the explosions finally shook Lisa from her stupor a little. "What, what's happening?" she whispered, making Bart finally sigh a breath of relief. He helped her up on her feet, and they looked over at the tall red form that stopped skidding only about twenty feet away from them. The top of its head was missing, and a lot of steam was pouring out of the wound, and the wound on its leg.

"Good job boy," Hiccup said to the dragon next to him who took it down. Toothless did not look as excited though, and went wide-eyed, making the dragon master with it turn around and gain a shocked expression too.

Bart stopped talking to Lisa, as the girl in front of him was replaced by a large red hand. He slowly turned his head to the left, and watched as the Titan's head started reforming, with one arm risen up holding onto Lisa's body. "No," he whispered, and Toothless tried firing again, but after all the battles for the last day and a half, he was exhausted. His mouth breathed a small puff of purple light, but it did not even reach the Titan that was standing up on a newly forming leg.

"It can regenerate?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Stop!" Bart shouted up at the monster lifting up his sister. "STOP IT!" the beast opened up its clenched hand a little, and the screech that came out of Lisa's mouth would stay with him for the rest of his life. It was the last sound she made before getting tossed into the Titan's newly formed mouth.

"No way man," Bart stumbled backwards. "This, this can't be happening."

All three of the people remaining, and the dragon, stared horrified as the chewing Titan changed its focus towards them, particularly Bart. "No, no no no," he was terrified, thoroughly scared of whatever this thing was about to do to him. He did not want to get eaten, or crushed, or any of the other horrible ways this monster could kill him.

"AHHHH-" Bart yelled, and then the Titan lifted up in the air. It did not jump, it was just thrown a hundred feet into the sky, and as the humans looked up, they watched it rip into a hundred pieces. "Uhh, what?" the kid muttered, and then he was lifted up as well.

Astrid yelped as she was picked up off the floor against her will, and the man next to her was risen too, as well as his dragon. "What's happening?" she asked him, while they shot up above the tree canopy.

Hiccup looked every direction, and for miles around them, he saw people lifting out of the woods. This forest stretched for fifty miles in every direction from below them. It seemed like they chose the exact middle of it to hide in. He looked to his left and saw those purple ships from before, only they were opening up and creatures were dragged from them, big alien creatures. The ships fell out of the air once those creatures were being held up, and exploded in balls of purple flames when they hit the ground.

"It's the giant who ate Chris!" Bart yelled, looking over to his right as the giant man was not lifted off the ground like the rest of them. Though now, he did not have to go looking for his food and he reached his hand towards a baby with a football shaped head who was floating next to a bloody dog half a mile to their right.

"Stewie, and Bryan! They made it," Bart whispered, imagining how the dog must have run from the cabin while the murderer was distracted by the injured. He gulped, watching as the giant was about to eat them. Before he could however, everyone in the sky gawked at the sight of the thousand foot tall man.

A giant hole, ripped right through the giant's chest. The man whose head was almost touching the clouds started to fall forward, but he stopped as he was lifted up in the sky by a man with glowing golden hair, then thrown up in the sky before the golden haired guy blew him to smithereens.

Much closer to Bart and the others, a young man, teenager by the looks of him, was floating high up with a red cape on his back. "Do not fear!" the person yelled, his voice high-pitched as he was still only fifteen years old. "I have come to save you!" he looked down at the ground, and the trees for a mile radius below him lifted up, then a five mile radius of the forest followed suit.

Tetsuo started lifting up his arms, yelling as his immense power showed through, and he tore trees right out of the ground for a hundred miles to the north and south, and a hundred miles east to west, tearing apart the whole forest in less than a minute.

The people, aliens, a creatures floating up in the sky who were not killed by the crazy-strong fighters, stared down in awe as the trees crumbled. The ground beneath them that was all ripped up from the uprooting of all those trees, started to lift up itself, and then slammed back down hard, flattening out for miles in all directions. "I am Tetsuo!" the boy with spiky black hair shouted, as he flicked his right hand and sent all the crumpled trees flying a hundred miles towards a mountain in the distance.

"Whoa, that's the largest mountain I've seen on this world yet," Tetsuo said. The teen had bags under his eyes, as he was getting a little tired after thirty hours straight of fighting and saving people. "Ha, I've got an idea." He left all the people and creatures floating in the air, and then flew off like a missile. Everyone followed the direction his white streak went and just waited to see what he was doing.

Mirai Trunks and Ichigo Kurosaki floated next to each other, Trunks flying, while it looked like Ichigo was standing on a platform of air. The two of them stared out into the far distance, and their eyes opened wide as the tallest mountain either of them had seen ever, lifted up at the base. It was ripped off the ground, and brought up in the air. It seemed like Tetsuo wasn't just satisfied with one though, as the whole mountain range around him started to shake. Five more mountains lifted up in the air, none as big as the first, but all still pretty huge.

Tetsuo flew back over and stopped above the landscape that he flattened out, that no longer had any trees, that was just a flat section of dirt for a hundred square miles. The mountains followed after him a little slower, but then lifted above his head and started spinning around high up in the sky. "I will make this my home!" he yelled, and focused more of his power up on the largest mountain, bringing it up above his head, and then slamming other mountains around it into it.

Huge chunks broke off and started falling, but Tetsuo caught those with his mind too and sent them flying right back at it as he molded something. It stretched out for over a dozen miles long, and half that wide. It started to shadow over the landscape below, but there were still a lot of huge bumps. Tetsuo set it up so that the top was flat, so things could be built up there, but it still did not look good with all these bumps. He wanted a smooth curve to this giant island, and now giant chunks were flying off of the condensed island.

He sent the chunks flying in random directions with little care, though Trunks and Ichigo did care. They flew after the debris and destroyed it before the people all over the sky could get hit by it. "Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things!" Ichigo shouted at the shorter kid his age who kept getting on his nerves for his lack of caution with all the power he had.

"Yeah yeah," Tetsuo said without turning around, as he was adding the finishing touches to his design now and looked pretty proud of himself. He had to focus a lot for this next part, setting up a huge gravity field around the island. _Make it so it won't fall, crap! How can I do this? No, I can do anything I put my mind to!_ His head started hurting as he put so much energy into using his enhanced brain. "Agggh," he reached up and clenched his temples in pain.

"Tetsuo, get a hold of your powers-" Trunks started shouting over at the boy. He'd gotten him to put a cork on his strength after he defeated Broly, but the boy was still far too strong for the demi-Saiyan's liking.

"I've, almost, got, it," Tetsuo released his breath and dropped his hands. A smirk came to his face and he turned to Trunks, "Alright, this is it." He held out his arms and the island above him kept floating in the sky.

"This is what, exactly?" Trunks asked.

Ichigo flew over too after destroying some debris heading for a kid with a dragon and some others. He reached them as Tetsuo was explaining himself, "See, if I just put all these people back down, they'll start fighting, they'll hurt each other trying to find food. When they leave trying to find more, they'll run into more monsters!"

"What's your point?" Ichigo asked the kid who was actually making a little sense.

"Why don't we make this a safe place?" Tetsuo asked. "I want to take a nap, so I'm going to sleep on that island, but everyone else can stay safe as long as they are close to us right?" He received a few nods from the others with him. "So, whenever we go out helping people, we can bring them back here."

"Everyone does seem scared," Trunks said as he looked around. "I lived on an Earth where there was no hope for anyone." The others looked at the older man with spiky blond hair as he continued. "Our population dwindled, as two powers beyond comprehension disposed of people like we were trash. They slaughtered millions, and I remember the fear of growing up in that world, always afraid, always wondering if I was going to die at any moment."

"So you think this is a good idea?" Tetsuo asked the man.

Trunks smiled at the boy, his teal eyes looking into the boy's black ones. "Yes, it is a great idea. One of us three can protect these people in shifts, while the others are either sleeping or out getting more people to safety."

"What will they do for food?" Ichigo asked, looking down at everyone below. "All the trees for a hundred miles around have been, misplaced," he said, glancing over at Tetsuo with a harsh look.

"What?" the youngest boy asked angrily. "Now the ground is flat so people can build on top of it easier. Those trees probably didn't have much food on them anyway."

"Still, the food issue remains," Trunks continued.

"Well look," Tetsuo said, pointing around at all the good soil below them. "I'm sure some of these hundreds of people I've got floating down there can farm. And until then there are lots of animals all over the place that I saved, look," he pointed down at a cluster of large creatures that all looked like animals, only a little different from any they knew of. "People can hunt until crops grow, and if they get too hungry we can take some time to go get food for them ourselves. I'm sure any one of us could take down a beast large enough to feed these people for days!"

Ichigo grunted, but he agreed with Tetsuo there. "Alright," the orange haired teenager muttered. "I am going to keep looking for Inoue, Rukia, Chad, and the rest of my family and friends, but in the meantime I'll help out with this."

"I can already feel my friends on the planet somewhere," Trunks began. "I wonder if they know I am here. I recognize their energies because there aren't many people who are that strong in the multiverse."

"And I'm going to look for Kaori," Tetsuo started, "and Kaneda, I guess," he mumbled after, thinking about his bossy friend. An image came to his mind of him fighting Kaneda, with the intent to kill. He shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his mind. _I've got a second chance. I want to find you Kaneda. I want to thank you for everything._

"Then," Trunks began, looking down at the hundreds of people floating over miles of land, "let's build ourselves a city."

 **FD+ 799 (PRESENT)**

 **METROPOLIS TOP ISLAND, TETSUO'S MANSION**

"And after all that time, I have so much to show for it," Tetsuo said with a grin as he lay back on his huge comfy bed. "This world is safe. My little area has expanded to cover thousands of miles in every direction. Soon I will have the whole continent, and then I can betray the Underworld. Crush them, and I have no more enemies on this continent. It will truly be Awul, A World Under Law."

* * *

 **A/N The final preparation for the battle coming tomorrow. Tetsuo does not know it's coming, but he's planning ahead anyway to take over the world. This chapter we get the origin for how Metropolis was formed, Tetsuo building it in the sky and saving thousands from the harsh world and monsters of Nexus. I'll put a list below for these characters I introduced this part of the chapter, since... most of them died on that First Day flashback... or second day I guess. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Metropolis is finally here! After a full Chapter of preparation scenes and flashbacks, I hope you're all ready for the biggest battle so far in Nexus! Anyway... here's the list XD**

 **How to Train Your Dragon: Stormfly, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless**

 **The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Maggie, Lisa, Bart**

 **Family Guy: Bryan, Lois, Peter, Meg, Chris, Stewie**

 **Merlin: Guinevere**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Mr. Yoki, Roy Mustang, State Alchemists**

 **Friday the 13th: Jason**

 **Halloween: Mike Myers**

 **Star Wars: Mace Windu, Jedi**

 **DC Comics: Superman, Lex Luthor**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Ansem**

 **One Piece: Akainu, Marines**

 **Halo: Arbiter, Covenant- cruiser and corvettes**

 **Jack and the Beanstalk: The Giant**

 **Attack on Titan: Titans**

 **Pokemon: Stantler, Rayquaza, Giovanni**

 **Magi: Sinbad**

 **DBZ: Mirai (Future) Trunks, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta**

 **Bleach: Ichigo, Inoue, Rukia, Chad, Ishida**

 **Akira: Kaori, Kaneda, Tetsuo**


	50. Nexus 12: Season 1 RECAP

**Nexus 12: Recap!**

* * *

Hello Everyone! For this chapter, as I have reached 400,000 words, and it is the 50th chapter, I have decided to do a "quick" recap. I know it is hard to keep up with everything, and I myself have to jump backwards sometimes with a story as large as this one. So for anyone who is confused as we head into the Battle for Metropolis, and for everyone else who isn't just bear with me, I'm going to run through some of the major characters and the plot in this chapter!

First off, there is Son Goku. He appeared on Nexus first, an empty planet far away from home. For some reason his Instant Transmission wasn't working, and later on it is discovered there is a purple barrier around Nexus prevents anyone from escaping the planet. He and his son Gohan fight against Cell who was revived just as Goku was. It was two years since his fight with Cell back on his home world, and he and his son manage to defeat Cell together, before splitting up to fight against all sorts of villains on that first day and many days to follow. Two years later, Goku is the mayor of a small town called Pao in the middle of the second largest continent on Nexus, named Awul. He lives with his wife, and two sons: Gohan and Goten. As Gohan returns home one day from getting some water, a town meeting at his house is attacked with biological weapons. Those with Saiyan blood turned out to be immune to the fast-acting chemical weapons released into their house, but the humans inside were less lucky. The older the human, the quicker they died, and several influential town members were killed. The house explodes in a secondary attempt to get rid of the Saiyans, but again the attack fails.

It is discovered that Lex Luthor, the leader of the infamous Underworld was behind the attack on Pao Town. His attack killed the guild master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar, along with the martial arts Master Splinter, an old man by the name of Max Tennyson, and Goku's wife, Gohan and Goten's mother: ChiChi. With all of these people dead, all of Pao screams for war with the Underworld. However, before they can attack the Underworld, they need to find them first. Unfortunately, ki-sensing does little for finding Underworld bases, as they are all undetectable wherever they are hidden. One person visiting Pao Town does have information of the Underworld though, and his name is Timmy Turner.

Timmy arrived on Nexus at the age of ten. He was an abused child who had two Fairy Godparents who would grant his wishes to make his crappy life better… with certain rules and restrictions. Upon arriving, he saved a young woman by the name of Nami, a pirate on Straw Hat Luffy's crew. She had arrived slightly earlier on her ship, but in a fight between Tien and King Cold from the Dragonball Z (DBZ) universe, their ship was sent flying into the jungle and the crew was separated, all except for Luffy and Usopp who never showed up on the ship at all. Nami was thrown from the ship and almost killed, but Timmy wished her to safety. As the two of them try to figure out what is going on, they get wrapped up in an epic battle against Madara Uchiha who was revived just like Cell and King Cold. Madara removes Timmy's left arm without any effort at all, before starting to fight Timmy's allies: Erza, Kizaru, Neji, and Yamcha. Before his arm is removed, Timmy wishes for incredible powers, and assistance from allies around the planet. Those allies give Timmy names to wish there, and the boy wishes more allies to him halfway through the fight. One of the people who comes to help Timmy is Goku, and the two of them meet here and once again two years in the future when Timmy visits Pao. To defeat Madara Uchiha on that First Day (FD), Timmy wished for military genius, medical skills, more power than his body could handle, fighting skill, knowledge of the use of thousands of weapons, and yet he still was unable to defeat Madara. Even with the stronger fighters Timmy wishes over: Goku, Sengoku, Makarov Dreyar, and Naruto, Madara continued to gain more and more of the powers he had obtained on his own world the longer he is on Nexus, and it looks hopeless. It gets even worse as Jorgen Van Strangle comes to scold Timmy for revealing his Fairy Godparents, only for Madara to kill the strongest fairy and steal his wand. Using this wand Madara looks to be about to take over the world. One of Timmy's fairies however, his Fairy Godfather Cosmo, sacrifices himself to take out Madara and save his Godchild and everyone else. Cosmo turns himself into pure magical energy and his light destroys Madara. One of the people who Timmy wished to the fight was Naruto Uzumaki, who just like Madara, was from the Ninja World. Naruto sees Cosmo's sacrifice and takes it upon himself to save Timmy and Wanda who was worn out from the excessive use of magic during the battle.

In the present of the story, two years in the future after the mass arrival on Nexus, Timmy shows up in Pao to give the people there the information they want on the Underworld. He was actually part of a new league of people, the Anti-NEG league, who were against the main Government of Awul, the second largest continent. When he arrived at the league, he found it to be on the deck of the Straw Hats' pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny. Nami, the navigator for the Straw Hat crew, recognizes Timmy, as does every single person on board. By this time, after two years of traveling Nexus with his amazing powers, Timmy had become famous as a hero throughout the land. Nami is stunned when the robot armor he is sitting in opens up however, as not only his arm, but his legs are now also made of metal. Timmy decides to help them fight the Government, and now a twelve year old who had gained much better control over his powers over the last two years, he quickly uncovers that two of the people sitting in on their anti-government meeting were actually Underworld members in disguise. Timmy captures Count Dooku and Darth Maul, two Sith Lords who tried to fight back but were easily overpowered by the boy whose speed was only matched by the speedster on board the Sunny, Dash Parr.

Dash Parr and his family of the Incredibles all had different superpowers, and his was speed. The four of them were key members of this Anti-NEG league, along with fellow heroes, the Teen Titans. A man with powerful ice powers, Kuzan, welcomed the Titans under command of Dick Grayson, going by the name of Robin, to the meeting. When Robin arrived he discovered one of the women on Straw Hat Luffy's crew was named Nico Robin, so the superhero teen changed his name to Nightwing, changing his costume from red and black to blue and black. On board Luffy's crew at this time, are the pirate captain himself, the blond chef Sanji, the dark haired woman Robin, Nami, and the cyborg shipwright Franky. Along with the members of the Straw Hats who were originally on the crew when the ship arrived, there was also the Ice Man, their former enemy, Admiral Aokiji, going by his original name Kuzan again. One other person was on their crew, a deaf girl by the name Toph.

Those were a lot of characters all introduced at once, so to break down the members of the Anti-NEG league, you can forget about most of them for now. Most of them are defeated soon after the league is formed anyway. About a week after the Anti-NEG league is formed, and a week after Pao is attacked, the Government gets word of these things. Inside the capital city of Metropolis, a council discusses important matters for all of New Earth Government (NEG) land. More than half of Awul is under their control, with only a decent sized section to the south called Rhodar, and a few small regions holding out north of the border with Rhodar, including Pao Town resisting them. The Government gets word that pirates known to have been stealing from the Jedi were seen going to Pao. Jedi Grand Master Windu gets put in charge of going to Pao with a small force of Jedi, and finding out the truth behind this. These allegations are in fact true, as the meeting that was attacked by the Underworld in the first chapter, was a meeting with the very pirate in question, Red Hair Shanks. When the Government meeting adjourns, five members stay behind, an inner circle of High Council members who are actually in league with the Underworld. They discuss the attack on Pao that they knew of, and though angry about the Saiyans surviving, they mention that Makarov's death is convenient for them. One of the members of this group of five, Ansem, uses his powers to show an image of one of the ports in their land, Port Royal. It's at this port that the Anti-NEG league are, and when he shows the ship they are at, Fleet Admiral Akainu, or Sakazuki, declares that he wants to go, because he sees the Straw Hat symbol on Luffy's sails. However, Ansem says that his forces are already there, and requests his leave. The leader of the NEG, Tetsuo Shima, accepts Ansem's request, and Ansem- The Lord of Darkness, heads out to defeat the pirates and crush the Anti-NEG league.

Tetsuo Shima. He built up the city of Metropolis, along with the entire country of the New Earth Government. In the early days after arriving on New Earth, more commonly referred to as Nexus, Tetsuo had trouble controlling his powers. He showed off early on how powerful he could be with his powers unrestrained, when he killed the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly on the First Day. However he was untrained in fighting, his body was weak physically, and he needed help from two people to help him defeat Broly. One of the two was another Super Saiyan, by the name of Trunks. Trunks was a man who came from the DBZ world, but from a timeline far in the future than the one when most people from his universe came to Nexus. He can see Tetsuo's potential to be a monster, as when Tetsuo's rage bubbles over he truly looks insane. However Future Trunks could also see him to be a beacon of hope, to be the strongest hero in this messed up world with the incredible mental power and strength he possessed. Trunks offers to teach him, and Tetsuo has a mental struggle before accepting and putting a limit on his power to keep himself sane. The next day Tetsuo builds a safe haven while his two new friends who helped him defeat Broly, Trunks and a replacement shinigami (death god) Ichigo Kurosaki, watch in awe. He ripped mountains out of the ground, crushed them all together, and used his amazing telekinetic, mental capabilities, to keep a giant island suspended in the air indefinitely. The third day he, Goku, and Superman meet up in the sky above the largest continent on the planet, Aebrith, and they play rock paper scissors to decide who gets to fight the next enemy they have run into, Lord Boros from the One Punch Man world. Goku wins, and after the Super Saiyan defeats his regenerating, transforming opponent, Tetsuo asks Superman if Superman would join him. He, Trunks, and Ichigo had decided to make the world a safe place, where average people wouldn't be terrified all the time, and Superman decides that's a noble thing to fight for and joins with him. Tetsuo allows Superman to name the city, thus why it is called Metropolis, while Tetsuo gives the entire continent his city is on a name: A World Under Law. AWUL.

In the present, Tetsuo is still in control of his floating city covered in powerful fighters to keep the peace. They are protecting the lower city down below full of the weak humans who came to this world, and the humans who were strong but are now wearing power nullifiers on their necks to keep their strength to a normal level. All over Awul, these nullifiers are sent out to make sure there are no incredibly powerful people in the land other than the Government enforcers. This is a main reason why Tetsuo and his inner circle are against those at Pao Town who use their powers unrestrained. Also, it gives them good reason to attack Port Royal which is inside their own territory, as the people inside the Port have not been wearing the mandatory power nullifiers, no matter how strong they are.

On the day a week after the formation of the Anti-NEG league, a week after Pao's bombing, Ansem attacks Port Royal. Timmy Turner, the strongest fighter the Anti-NEG league has, is currently out of the port though. Earlier that morning, he felt a strong power approaching in the sea and went to go find out who it was, coming upon Shanks. Shanks hears what Timmy tells him about the rebels in Port Royal who Shanks then goes to help, while Shanks mentions the bombing of Pao, and they both realize they needed the other's information. Shanks heads off to get the supplies to the rebels, while Timmy, who interrogated the Sith Lords they captured by reading their minds, goes off to Pao to tell the people there that he knows where several Underworld bases are after reading Darth Maul's mind. When he arrives in Pao Town at the new meeting hall, he finds that Pao's council is a lot younger than before. Most of the old council members were dead, and their successors took their places. Laxus Dreyar stepped in for his grandfather Makarov, becoming the temporary leader of Fairy Tail in the meantime, while Leonardo, the oldest brother of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT), stepped in for the late Master Splinter. Two of the younger members of the council who were human also survived when the Saiyans rescued them, but they breathed in some of the poisonous gas and became ill: Najenda and Aang. Lubba steps in for his leader Najenda in the meeting and gives up the information they have on the Underworld, but it isn't much to go on.

Timmy arrives at the meeting hall while they're discussing what to do about the Underworld, and everyone is stunned to hear that he is the Legendary Timmy Turner. Goku is pretty surprised as he had heard about Timmy as well and totally forgot about the boy he met on the First Day during their fight with Madara. Timmy is about to tell them where the Underworld bases are, when he senses a disturbance back at Port Royal. He senses out that direction, and can feel Ansem attacking the Port. He tries to leave, but Pao's residents are pissed and try to stop him. He says he'll let them know where the Underworld bases are, but only after he goes and saves his own friends. He says he needs to save Luffy, Nami, and the others, and a few of the people there actually mutter their names out loud again. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all accept going, because they want to get the information about the Underworld bases as fast as they can, but also because Gohan recognized Luffy's name. Three others also decide to go along: Natsu, Juvia, and Ben Tennyson.

Ben leaves his cousin Gwen behind, who is still back at their house sulking about their grandfather's death, as he had been the one watching out for them since they got here. Ben Tennyson was eleven years old when he got to the new world, and he was now thirteen two years later. The boy had a green watch on his wrist that was the most powerful weapon in his universe, as it had the power to transform him into any one of ten thousand species of aliens. He, Natsu, and Juvia are carried off towards Port Royal by the Saiyans. Juvia recognized the names Nami and Luffy, as she spent a lot of time with the Straw Hat crew during the months that followed the First Day on Nexus. It is unknown how long she spent with them, but long enough that she said she was with them until she met back up with her Fairy Tail friends. When they all arrive at the scene of Port Royal that Timmy Turner led them to, a shocking scene is laid out before them as the city burns. Ben Tennsyon, or Ben 10, recognizes the carnage around him though, having seen something of the kind before, and mutters the word, "Heartless."

When Ben first arrived on Nexus, he showed up without his grandfather or cousin Gwen, both of whom were with him in Pao town at the start of the story two years after his arrival on the planet. When he arrived, he joined up with a large group of people led by a few ninjas, strong people on all sides, even a giant. However, a horde of savage warriors on horseback attacked them. While one teen with silver hair held them off, a legion of zombies called White Walkers attacked from another side. As zombies ripped through the large group of people, the friendly giant on their side got attacked by Godzilla. Ben and a boy a year younger than him, ten at the time, were not going to stand by and let this all happen. This ten year old boy who helped Ben fight all the bad guys, was Dash Parr, the same young speedster who showed up on the Straw Hats ship with his family two years later to fight the Government and their rules that discriminated against the strong. Dash and Ben save a blonde woman named Leone who was swarmed by a few zombies, and Ben goes on to transform into a flaming alien called Heatblast that he uses to defeat the White Walkers and their leader the Night's King. He and Dash then race over to the silver haired boy in the back of the group, and help him take on the Dothraki horde of savage horse-riders. The three of them win, but as they catch back up to their group, they watch in horror as all the friends they made in the last few days are gunned down by other humans who consider themselves the master race, the Brittanians, inside futuristic robots called Knightmares. Godzilla kills the nice giant Brogy, and all that remained of the group were the three boys standing on a hilltop. As they stand there, Krillin arrives, another Z warrior from the DBZ universe. The fighters from that universe are some of the strongest in this new world, and he comes in, destroys the small army of futuristic robots, and kills Godzilla, before flying away to continue helping innocent people and beating up bad guys.

Ben, Dash, and the silver haired boy become friends. They learn his name, Riku, and over the next few weeks of them traveling together, Riku teaches them how to fight better, how to get stronger. Riku is sixteen at the time he arrives on the planet. During their travels together, Ben notices something is wrong with his older friend many times, and Riku admits to having some darkness inside him, and talks a little about his past as a traveler between worlds, and getting lost to the darkness. Not even a month after their travels begin, Dash finds his family, and has to leave his friends as they continue to search for their own friends and family. After that, Ben and Riku continue to travel together, getting closer the whole time. They join up with Luffy and Usopp at one point, the two pirates having arrived on this world somewhere different than the rest of their crew, but finding new friends nonetheless who were doing the same thing they were; looking for friends. Ben finds his grandpa Max and cousin Gwen, who is the same age as him, and they have a happy reunion. Riku says goodbye, but Ben denies him and says he won't give up until they find Riku's friends too. A few days after Ben meets back up with his family, they enter a town which is led by Sora, Riku's best friend, and a few other strong fighters. Riku reunites with Sora, and their friend Kairi, who is holding Sora's hand, apparently the two of them being a thing now. Riku's jealousy rises, and then when the town is attacked and hundreds of people die, his anger, envy, all the parts of him that could make him fall to darkness did, and someone residing deep inside him came up to the surface. A man who took over his body a long time ago and had been regaining his strength through Riku's travels, Xehanort's Heartless who went by the name Ansem. Ansem takes over Riku's body, and takes command of the army of manned flying robots called Ganmen, turning their leader Cytomander into one of his Heartless soldiers by releasing the darkness in his heart with a dark Keyblade. Ben's grandpa knocks him out and runs away with him and Gwen, while Sora and Luffy try fighting Ansem. The two of them fight him and the robots, alongside an old man who is furious about the destruction of this town. Master Makarov of Fairy Tail showed up, two months after arriving on Nexus, and twenty two months before his death at the hands of the Underworld. Makarov kills Cytomander and beats up Ansem with the help from the other fighters, but it is not in time to save them all, and Ansem retreats after his defeat. Ansem lost his new robot army, and the commander he turned, but he kept control over Riku's body, and gained a good soldier out of Usopp, who he turned to the darkness during the battle.

In the present, Ben arrives in Port Royal to see Ansem, the form that Riku transformed into after being taken over. Ansem has armies of Heartless around him, dark creatures running through the port and taking people's hearts away. Along with Ansem is an enormous army, and half of his Army of Darkness's commanders. Maleficent, Oogie Boogie, Hades, Urusla, all with the power to control the Heartless, all extremely powerful. Ben jumps out of the arms of the Saiyan who carried him here, and attacks Ansem furiously, surprising Dash and Luffy who are shocked to see Ben again after so long. Ben screams at Ansem to give Riku back, and beats the man down to the dock as he falls from the air. Ansem is too powerful for him, but Gohan distracts the man for a little, while Dash and Ben run off to go fight elsewhere. All over Port Royal, the Anti-NEG league were being destroyed easily, but with the fighters from Pao along with Timmy Turner showing up, the tides were shifted back to even. Shanks' crew was the first to get hit, with maybe the second most powerful person in the city at the time of the attack getting turned into a Heartless soldier first. Shanks' first mate Benn Beckman turned on them after getting attacked by Ansem and kept the Akagami captain busy, while hundred foot tall Heartless monsters, called Darksides, and armies of dark creatures took apart the Anti-NEG league piece by piece. Timmy Turner realizes they are in a pinch as Hades summons a Titan called Cyclops into the city to fight Goku, Gohan is caught fighting Ansem, Vegeta against Ursula, and pretty much everyone else about to get taken by the Heartless. Remembering how he could not defeat Madara on his own, Timmy reads the minds of several people in the middle of fights, discovers powerful fighters that are not currently there and happen to be alive, and he wishes them all there.

These new fighters turn the tide of some battles. Mirai (Future) Trunks, appears from out of nowhere to help his father who had no idea his son from the future had come to Nexus with them. Trunks was not part of the inner circle who sent Ansem to attack Pao, so he has no idea what is going on and angrily attacks the Heartless. Erza appears to save Natsu and she goes to destroy Oogie Boogie, giving Natsu the chance to go fight Maleficent and Hades who are using fire for him to eat. Natsu gets incredibly strong, and Hades backs out of the fight, stepping into a portal to retreat, while leaving Cerberus and the Cyclops Titan behind to fight. Ansem is getting hard pressed, but he laughs at Gohan who was trying to stop him, and by doing so let so many fall to darkness. Gohan looks around and sees the same thing many fighters are witnessing as people all over the city are sucked into black portals, dragged inside by Heartless creatures. Timmy Turner wished Luffy's long-dead brother Ace to the fight, as Luffy was helpless when faced up against Usopp who he had thought dead for almost two years. Ace had been revived back on this planet just like Son Goku and Cell, and he comes to stop Usopp from killing a shocked Luffy. Even Ace can't save all of Luffy's crewmates though, and Nico Robin and Sanji are both taken by darkness. Dash Parr sees his mother and father, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, get sucked into the darkness, right before his older sister Violet gets taken away as well. Mandy from the "Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" was also a member of the Anti-NEG league, and she can only watch in fear as Grim and Billy are both taken away. Juvia is about to get sucked down into darkness too as she tries protecting Nami from Heartless, but the water magic she is using freezes, and the man she had a crush on back on their own world two years before, Gray Fullbuster, appears above her, Timmy wished him there as well. Still, Gray's appearance in the battle does not change the tides much, as two Teen Titans, Beast Boy and Starfire, along with many of Shanks' crew are also pulled into darkness. Then, as Ansem brags about his coming victory, someone charges out onto the docks where the majority of the fighting is, and Ansem looks more scared of him than of the Super Saiyans. He summoned a lion whose roar destroyed a large amount of Heartless. He flew up in the air in glowing white clothing, with two Keyblades hovering above his head, while holding two more in his hands. It was Sora.

At the time of Port Royal's attack, Sora was seventeen. He was woken up in an inn from the noise of the battles, and jumped out of the bed where he lay in his underwear next to Kairi. She wished him luck and he dove out to fight the Heartless. Sora met up with Kairi very early on in Nexus, and the flashbacks through the story indicate that they have been together the whole time since then. After pushing Ansem back the day he took over Riku's body, they started to look for Ansem to try and get Riku back. After a few hundred days, Sora and Kairi began traveling with a lonely boy named Ash, and his best friend Pikachu. Ash had lost his traveling companions, either to never showing up with him, or losing them after arriving like so many people had. He was not far behind them however, as a crazy girl with pink hair kills him one day, and he leaves behind the four Pokemon he has in this world to Sora. Sora takes the Blaziken from the girl Ash used to know, May, and now it has switched owners twice recently, so it and Pikachu, Ash's closest friend, both do not treat Sora like their true trainer. Pikachu is depressed and starts traveling in a ball like normal Pokemon. Sora gets torn up about Ash's death, but he accepts Ash's final wishes and looks after Pikachu, Blaziken, Charizard, and Lugia. By the time in the present at the battle of Port Royal, Sora's team is up to six members, but as he jumped out the window to fight in Port Royal in only his underwear, he forgot his Pokemon belt in the inn. When Sora arrives, the tide of the battle starts to change as he pushes Ansem back hard, battling him with incredible strength that he had gained over the last two years. Ansem does not go down easy though, but Sora was not trying to kill him, instead Sora stops and starts giving a speech to try and get Riku to show through from deep inside Ansem. Though Ansem laughs at the idea, he feels Riku getting pulled out and decides to make a tactical retreat, disappearing into a huge door of darkness that sends attacks out to make sure he isn't followed. Meanwhile, Mirai Trunks steals the trident from Ursula's hands and fires it at her, destroying her completely with his father's help, then using the powerful trident to destroy large Heartless creations called Darksides. Gohan left fighting Ansem up to Sora, so that he could go around the Port saving everyone else he could, thus the army of Heartless were defeated. Erza defeated Oogie Boogie, and Goku and Natsu took care of the other big baddies inside the Port's city away from the docks. Everyone is really depressed about losing their friends and family, but Sora gives an uplifting speech about getting all their friends back, then he heads into the city and finds Maleficent who was left behind by the rest of the army of Darkness. He convinces her to turn on Ansem, and she tells him where to find the Lord of Darkness, at his castle, Castle Oblivion. There, she said, the Door to Darkness awaited, Kingdom Hearts.

At this point, now that the battle is over, Goku and Vegeta confront Timmy Turner about the Underworld. They came to help, but they were not really enemies of the Government, so they were not going to go start attacking NEG members out of nowhere. Goku is more sympathetic than Vegeta, but he is more interested in finding the Underworld members who killed his wife that Timmy gives them the directions to, so the two of them fly off. Gohan stays behind with Natsu, Ben, and Juvia however, to help the remaining members of the Anti-NEG league get back their friends from the darkness. Ben is 100% with Sora's idea to get Riku back, and Sora promises Kairi before they leave that he will return with Riku, which he ultimately does. The Straw Hats, Dash Parr, the remaining three Teen Titans, Batman, Kuzan, Mandy, Ben and Sora, they had all lost people close to them, and they set off with a purpose towards Castle Oblivion. Gray and Erza who Timmy wished to the battle learn from Natsu and Juvia that the Master had recently died, along with many of their fellow Fairy Tail mages that Natsu goes over in a quick list, ending with his closest friends Happy and Lucy. The fact that they were all dead broke Erza and Gray's hearts, but hearing about the Master, and how they knew who killed him, both of them decide to help Natsu and his friends destroy the Underworld, but only after they crush Ansem first.

Timmy talks to Gohan on their way to Castle Oblivion about something he found disgusting during the battle. When their comrades were defeated, many of them were turned against their own friends. Like how Usopp had to fight Luffy, or Benn Beckman had to fight Shanks. Speaking of Shanks, the Red Haired Pirate Emperor set sail before Luffy and the rest of them, heading to Castle Oblivion with his crew alone to go and get Beckman and their other crew members back. This came back to bite them as they were all turned into Heartless, forced to fight against the main group who arrived a little later. The reason why Timmy disliked this method however, was that he knew someone once who was a great person, but turned on his friends and killed most of them. This person was his closest friend on this world, Naruto Uzumaki. That story comes back up later, much after Castle Oblivion is crushed by Timmy, Gohan, Sora, Ben, and the rest.

Crossing the field from the shore to Castle Oblivion showed off the amazing powers of the people coming to attack Ansem. However, Ansem went back to Metropolis to get some help defending his castle, and now had one of the members of Tetsuo's inner circle with him. This was another man who knew of the Underworld alliance, a powerful Pokemon trainer named Giovanni. The two of them sat at the top floor with all of Ansem's top subordinates, who are sent to each floor of the castle to guard against the intruders. On the first floor, Hades steps out, lord of the literal underworld, ruler of Hell, and he battles everyone for a few seconds, but quickly realizes he can not take on all of them, and especially not on the surface like this. He sucks Natsu, Juvia, Gray, and Erza down to Hell to fight on his own turf, and Natsu calls to Ben telling his younger friend from Pao to definitely get Riku back. While the Fairy Tail wizards fight Hades in Hell, the rest of them rose up through Castle Oblivion. Only three remained outside to continue to keep the tens of thousands of Heartless at bay, but Gohan sends Timmy and Sora inside when he feels something big coming. Sora had one of his Legendary Pokemon, Lugia, out destroying enemies, but he recalls the huge Pokemon and heads inside with Timmy, who makes a wish to transform himself into a more muscular, taller figure than his usual short height. When they go inside, Gohan gets stuck fighting Cthulhu outside, who had been captured by the darkness and sent out by Ansem to fight him. On the second floor of Castle Oblivon, Nightwing, Raven, and Cyborg all stay back to fight an old enemy of the Teen Titans from their own world, Brother Blood. Unable to take him on their own, Cyborg Franky from the Straw Hats stays behind too. On the first floor of the castle, the Fairy Tail wizards reappear after Natsu deals a finishing blow to Hades inside of Hell. Outside of the castle, Cthulhu gets wrecked when Gohan powers up to a Super Saiyan 2, but the exhausted boy collapses afterwards, just like most of the Fairy Tail wizards inside the first floor. Everyone is still exhausted from their fights in Port Royal, while the Heartless never seemed to get tired at all.

Gwen Tennyson. Ben's sometimes annoying, always caring orange haired cousin. She knew magic before coming to this world, and only got better at it since arriving on Nexus. Back in Pao Town, she was invited to the beach by her friend Lisanna, who was watching Goten and Chibi Trunks for the day. Chibi Trunks was Vegeta's own actual son, not a version of his son from a different timeline like the one he just fought with at Port Royal. Gwen goes to the beach with them, but she asks questions wondering where Goku and Vegeta went that Lisanna had to watch their kids, then wonders why Natsu isn't there either, and Lisanna finally admits that they all left, and Ben went with them. Gwen freaks out and flies away from the lake using her magic back to town, where she confronts Laxus Dreyar about it. Laxus ignores her however, as he's in the middle of an important talk with a group of Jedi in front of him. Mace Windu is questioning them about the supplies they got from Shanks, who stole those supplies from Jedi like them. Goku arrives and Laxus thinks the mayor will be able to diffuse the situation, but instead Goku just admits to it, laughs, and talks about fighting Ansem who is a member of the High Council like Mace Windu, making the Jedi all get ready for a fight. Goku and Vegeta quickly go over what terrible things happened in Port Royal though, and Obi-Wan Kenobi reads Goku's mind to find out that the Saiyan is in fact telling the truth. The Jedi leave to go confront the NEG's leader on the truth of the issue, while Gwen turns back to Laxus and demands he take her to where Ben is. He is against it at first, but then Vegeta mentions how Timmy Turner teleported two of Laxus's friends here, their names, Gray and Erza. Excited by this news, Laxus grabs Gwen and flies the two of them hundreds of miles to Castle Oblivion. They reach it just a little too late though, and Laxus screams as he tears apart the Heartless all gathered around where he just felt Gohan's power disappear. The two of them head inside, and Laxus sees Erza and the others about to be consumed by Heartless as Erza can no longer stay conscious, the last one able to fight on the first floor. Laxus destroys the Heartless and stays down there to protect his friends, while Gwen goes upstairs to find Ben.

Through all of Castle Oblivion, each of the characters got into their own individual fights. Sometimes there would be two or three people fighting the same person, but the higher they got, the more nervous the heroes became that they would run out of people before the castle ran out of floors. Timmy and Sora showed up at one point, having rushed up past the two floors below without interfering with the battles. Dash stopped in a room to fight another speedster, faster than he is, called the Flash. Batman was with them, having come to Port Royal just earlier that day, and he recognized Barry Allen, or the Flash, right before getting a fist to the face. Dash fights the Flash, and Timmy wishes for Wanda to make him "stronger." Inside a fake universe/replica of Agrabah, a world Sora had been to before, another of Ansem's minions Jafar pops out. Sora summons Genie to fight Jafar, and Genie mentions that Jafar has been missing for years, hence giving evidence that the other worlds they left behind when teleporting to Nexus were not destroyed, they were all still out there. Timmy stays with Genie, Wanda (his Fairy Godmother), and Kuzan, the Ice Man, to fight Jafar while the others continue to move. Mandy stops at the next floor to fight a boy covered in blue flames who is also being controlled by the Heartless. The young twelve year old girl who was always frowning picked up her best friend the Grim Reaper's scythe that he dropped in Port Royal before getting taken by the darkness. Using it she fought her enemy, Okumura Rin, while allowing the others to keep moving. Finally, Batman, Luffy, Nami, and Ace all get stopped in a fake version of Hollow Bastion, another world Sora had traveled to during his previous life saving the multiverse. Sora and Ben are the only ones who make it through up to the second to last room, while Luffy and Ace get caught fighting Shanks, along with Luffy's crew members Robin and Sanji, and Shanks' entire crew. Nami and Batman get caught fighting... literally everyone else who Ansem captured at Port Royal and over the years. Sora makes it up to the second to top floor, but Giovanni saw the pokeballs at his waist and challenges him, letting Ben run right by. Sora tells Ben he can do it, just like Natsu did, and just like Dash after him.

Ben heads up to the top floor on his own, while his cousin Gwen saves the fighters on the second floor from Brother Blood and makes her way all the way up to Hollow Bastion along with some other fighters who finished their fights and were still raring for a fight. Nightwing, Cyborg, Raven, and Franky manage to defeat Brother Blood, and then while the two robots watch over an injured Raven, Nightwing runs up after Gwen to head further up the castle. Gwen gets up to Hollow Bastion with Nightwing, Mandy (who beat Rin), Timmy (Who put Jafar back in his lamp), and Kuzan, along with a badly beaten Dash who just barely beat the Flash. Unfortunately, things don't go well once they get up there, as another of Ansem's minions, a fool by the name of Pete who Maleficent always talked up, got his heart unlocked by Ansem to release his darkness, and was able to overpower the heroes with his new strength. He turns Nami into a Heartless, and Nightwing and Gwen start falling to similar fates. Luffy and Ace manage to take down Shadow Shanks, but the rest of the dark pirates don't let up, and both brothers are too weak to fight anymore, so Luffy has to watch as Nami gets turned to Heartless just like the rest of his crew had. All seems lost for them, but Ben is fighting hard up on the top floor to free them. Ben is able to see all of his friends on different floors fighting the never-ending waves of Heartless, and he turns to the Door of Darkness leading inside a room where he hears Ansem's voice. He runs inside to find Ansem has Gohan hostage, now Gohan and Riku would be trapped in here if he were to just close the door on them. Ben fights his best anyway, despite being in a realm of pure black, fighting giant monsters of darkness while his enemy was seemingly impossible to damage. Ben's Omnitrix had a time limit and ran out before he could do any serious damage, but the boy yells in defiance when Ansem tells him it's all over. He thinks on a time when Gohan once told him he would only train him if Ben could learn a fairly simple technique that he then exemplified. Ben uses that Kamehameha Wave for the first successful time ever on Ansem, but inside the Realm of Darkness, Ansem is far too powerful, and the wall of darkness he created blocked out the energy wave easily. However, when the darkness surrounds Ben and Ansem thinks he's won, a light shines out from within and Ben is holding up a Keyblade, stunning the Lord of Darkness.

On the floor below them, Sora fought Giovanni with the full strength of his arsenal, showing off all of Ash's Pokemon and his own: Charizard, Blaziken, Lugia, Mew and a giant Dragonnite. He saved Pikachu for last. Giovanni used his Mewtwo to attack certain Pokemon directly, and Sora dove in front of his attacks proving to Mewtwo once again that not all humans were evil. Giovanni also had dark balls that made his Tyrannitar and Celebi evil. Finally he called in Arceus, the God of the Pokemon world that was the only reason he was able to get a spot so high in the High Council of the NEG. Sora calls out Pikachu though, and Pikachu knows Mewtwo, along with Celebi, and Arceus. Giovanni is stunned speechless, as Pikachu frees Celebi from the binds of its dark ball just by talking to it, and Arceus praised Pikachu for saving it in the distant past, then asked about Ash. It turns out Giovanni was Ash's father, and though he never said anything, when Sora mentions Ash died, Giovanni breaks down realizing he never once met his son, and Sora scolds him for being a horrible person and the such, takes his Pokeballs and Masterballs, while slicing apart the Dark Balls with his Keyblade. Then, Sora leaves to go upstairs with Timmy who just appeared with him.

Sora, Ben, and Timmy face off against Ansem on the top floor. Ben uses his newly gained Keyblade to unlock his Omnitrix, giving himself full access to all ten thousand of his aliens at any time he wanted. Timmy frees Gohan from the darkness he's captured in before it can completely take him over, though Ansem laughs and says if even for a second, Gohan was for sure a Heartless. All four heroes fight against Ansem and Timmy reads the man's mind to find out that he had nothing to do with Naruto's betrayal, and knew nothing about it. He does however get enraged at Ansem's actions over the years, and tries killing him, but Ben and Sora stop him, and Sora shouts at Ansem about how they first met Kairi, and how they wanted to go on adventures, bringing out the Riku in Ansem. Then, Sora forgives Ansem. He tells the man that Riku and he can't keep fighting for control of the same body or they'll rip themselves apart, so they have to learn to co-exist. Timmy says if they don't co-exist he'll kill them, so there really is no choice, and Riku finally gets his body back after almost two years. They all run towards the exit planning to leave, but Riku tries to stay back, not wanting to let Ansem out. Yet Ben hits him, just like he used to when they first showed up on the planet when Riku would show signs of turning evil, and he promises to bring him back again if Ansem does break his word and take over again. Riku agrees, then he, Sora, Timmy, Gohan, and Ben all leave the Realm of Darkness and try to close the door, only for all of them except for Timmy to pass out. Timmy closes the door on his own.

When the door closes, all the Heartless started to vanish. All of the fighters covered in darkness lost their dark coatings and everyone had happy reunions all over the castle. Injured people felt their injuries healing as white light surrounded them, but the castle then started shaking and began to collapse. They tried to make it out on their own, but Timmy decided he couldn't risk everyone's lives and had to wish them all out of there with Wanda. Unfortunately, she was already weakened from rebuilding Port Royal after the earlier battle, teleporting Timmy all over the castle and changing around his fighting styles, and not to mention making Dash stronger for his fight. Suddenly wishing over a hundred people to be teleported through all of Castle Oblivion's theoretical universes back outside took all of Wanda's remaining strength, turning her normally pink hair gray like it was for a long time after the fight with Madara. All of the fighters escape from Castle Oblivion, which sinks down into the ground, and then they return to Port Royal for a party.

This is probably the halfway point of the first season of Nexus, if this recap right here were the end of a season. XD! Anyway, after the celebration for getting all their friends back, including Usopp who had been gone for years, and Wendy Marvel who the Fairy Tail wizards didn't even know was turned to a Heartless a long time ago, the heroes decided to move on to Underworld bases. Shanks was leaving the next day as he was not going to follow behind Luffy's Anti-NEG league, not a chance of him following the younger pirate any day. It wouldn't matter though, as Luffy decided he wanted to fight the Underworld too, getting distracted from the whole Anti-NEG thing for over a month of fights. The Anti-NEG league broke apart. The Incredibles decided they could not stay in, because if one Government leader could do this much damage, then how could they even think of standing up against the whole NEG? Only Dash has a problem with his family deciding not to fight anymore, but he would rather fight the Underworld anyway, and just starts sneaking off to go do that, alongside his new teacher... The Flash.

Dash Parr was found by his older sister Violet after only three weeks on the new planet. He felt very attached to Ben and Riku, but had to let them go to go with Violet instead to where his parents were. That decision always haunted him though, and as he continued Riku's training advice through the next two years, he always wondered if his friends had died a long time ago. When Ben told him what had happened to Riku not long after they left him, he replied with, "…you mean, when I left you..." as he had been carrying the guilt of that for two years. The twelve year old fought hand to hand against the Flash, a faster enemy with more skill than him, but Barry Allen was unable to show his full strength while under the control of the Heartless, for his strength wasn't in the increased power being a Heartless gave him, but in his own mental capacities. After the battles when Dash talked to the Flash about the fight, Flash told the boy some of the powers he would be able to obtain if he were to learn how to use his speed the right way. Dash wanted to be stronger than anything, to be powerful enough to make sure his friends never got hurt again, so this was a no-brainer for him, even if his parents did not know or approve of it... especially since their training sessions usually involved Underworld bases. On the night before Metropolis, his parents ground him and when he refuses his father Mr. Incredible knocks him out to prevent him from rushing to his death in Metropolis the next day.

Underworld bases came with their fair share of losses. In the first base they attacked as a large group, a Balrog by the name of Durin's Bane used his long whip to kill one of the ninja turtles, the youngest brother, and friend to Ben and Gohan. Michelangelo, or Mikey, was killed, while Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo were all injured pretty badly. Leonardo got it second worst of them all, still being unconscious a full month after that battle. His brother Raphael is going to avenge their younger brother no matter what it takes in Metropolis, Raph was just hoping he wouldn't have to avenge Leo too, and that the leader of their ninja group would wake up soon, however he has almost given up hope as every doctor who comes to Pao to try and help Leonardo apologizes as they can't do anything for him. In that Underworld base, Gohan goes on to kill most of the Balrogs mercilessly after seeing Mikey's dead body.

Through the invasion of Underworld bases, sometimes attacking more than one in each day, the fighters going against the Underworld were getting stronger and stronger. For over a month they fought tooth and nail against brutal enemies, enemies they did not feel sorry for as they screamed "For ChiChi," or "For the Master!" while they charged the bases. Another popular thing to shout was just roaring the name, "LUTHOR!" when running into a base, and hoping they would be the lucky fighter who found the leader of the Underworld. One person who clearly got stronger from the start of the attacks on the Underworld to the night before the attack on Metropolis, was Ben 10. Ben attacked the first base with little understanding of the new aliens on his watch he had unlocked with his Keyblade, he didn't conserve the number of transformations he had to make, had to be saved by his cousin a few times. The night before Metropolis though, he fought against Kirito and showed how much stronger he had become with his training at these bases, going as far as to surprise Vegeta and the other Z fighters watching as he flew up in the air with control over his ki, and Gohan told them at that moment that Ben had learned the Kamehameha Wave as well.

The boy Ben fought that night was five years older than him, eighteen years old, only sixteen when he showed up on Nexus. Kirito. Kirito joined the people fighting against the Underworld after the Underworld base he was working at got destroyed by Son Goku single-handedly. He thought the Underworld were the only ones allowed to use weapons outside of the Government forces anymore, so he joined them to continue his training, without having to join the Government he despised. Goku showed him a new way, a place he could train, and a home of people who would not betray and try to kill him like the members of his own Underworld base. Two years earlier when Kirito first arrived on Nexus, he showed up directly in front of Son Goku, right before Goku flew away, a moment that changed his life. The week that followed his appearance on this world was too crazy for most people from his world. He made friends with a young girl with white wings named Angel, and comforted her as half of her flock of 6 were slaughtered by Nappa, who then got killed by two men. These two men wound up traveling with Kirito and Angel, along with Maximum Ride, the leader of Angel's flock, and Ron Weasley, who was the person Max saved on the first day. The two men who killed Nappa worked together, the ninja named Zabuza Momochi creating a water dragon that swallowed him, then Kuzan froze it, so that Zabuza could slam his sword through and shatter it. Kuzan and Zabuza stayed the the two winged girls and their weak passengers, along with a young mage named Gray, and a man in a black costume, Batman.

But wait? If Gray was here with Kirito, and all these other people who were on Awul during flashbacks and the present, how did Gray get over to that other continent he was teleported away from? How did he get to Aebrith? That would be the fault of Bartholomew Kuma. Kuma the Tyrant showed up, malfunctioning from large amounts of damage to its body and head, and he slapped his Paw-Pad into several people. Those from the One Piece world knew that getting hit by Kuma would send you flying for three days straight, to distant parts of the world. Kuma hit the green haired swordsman who wandered out of the woods, Zoro, and sent him flying away from his crew, then hit Zabuza and Gray and sent them flying after him. All three of them landed on Aebrith, where Gray would stay until Timmy wished him back to Awul to help with Port Royal two years later. That day, Gray was just about to get in a fight with some of his new comrades on Aebrith too, but he had no idea what was happening to them now, or if they even survived that battle.

Anyway, back to Kirito on the sixth after arriving on Nexus (FD+6). Just like Gray, Zabuza, and Zoro, Kirito also got hit by one of Kuma's swipes before the cyborg was destroyed. At least Kuma didn't kill him like he killed Ron Weasley for throwing a rock at it. Kirito got sent flying to another area of Awul, where he opened his eyes to see his wife leaning down over his face three days later. Asuna giggled at his shocked reaction, and the two sixteen year olds embraced, so happy to finally see each other again. The two of them spent a small amount of time together, but as they were traveling alone looking for food and water, they split a fruit with weird shapes on it. Kirito tried it first for poison, but when Asuna took the second bite, she died. It turned out that Kirito had eaten a Devil Fruit, and no two people could ever have the same Devil Fruit. He wanted to die in that moment, screaming at the sky and releasing a shockwave up in the air that ripped the fruit tree in front of him out of the ground, the first sign of power he ever showed as he had come from a world of just normal people. As he's about to get crushed by the tree that comes back down, Naruto comes out of nowhere and slams a Rasengan into it. Naruto yells at him for giving up and being selfish, as his wife would not want him to die, and then agrees with Kirito when the other teen asks to be trained so he can protect his loved ones in the future. Naruto, Marco the Phoenix, and a lot of others in the new Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, made Kirito feel like he was at home, or even better. He had lots of great friends, and then Konoha got destroyed one day, as Naruto turned insane, killing his father, his friends, his rival Konohamaru, and even Hinata, his fiancé. Kirito tried to run, but it did not work out well, he tried to fight, and that worked almost as terribly. Naruto seemed unstoppable, but Timmy Turner managed to stop him.

Naruto Uzumaki was Timmy Turner's best friend on Nexus. For months he was the only person Timmy truly thought of as a friend. He had saved Timmy and Wanda from a destroyed landscape after the fight with Madara. Naruto found Fairy World for his friend, and told Timmy where he could find it. The two of them stormed into Fairy World together, but found the place to be destroyed. The rainbow bridge, destroyed. All of the fairies, except for 5, killed. Timmy went on a rampage after seeing all the Fairies he knew dead, and he massacred the monsters who did it, finishing with ripping off Grimmjow, the leader's, head. That day he and Naruto promised that if they ever turned into monsters, they would kill the other, and soon after, Timmy had to fulfill his promise and killed him in Konoha. Naruto had built Konoha to be a safe haven for all in Nexus, and many people had found it to be a safe home. It rivaled the size of even the NEG, but Lelouch Lamperouge used his Geass, a type of hypnotic power, to turn Naruto against his own people. Naruto killed the majority of the population of Konoha, with only scattered survivors.

Lelouch wanted to become a member of the rising Underworld when he destroyed Konoha, and he was put at Lex Luthor's personal table after this accomplishment. An intelligent man, he is the one who starts the conflict that gets their newest member Annie to kill Syndrome, thus showing off her powers to the Underworld. Lelouch later meets his end at the hands of Sora, who along with Kirito, Goku, and Timmy, attack his Underworld base during the War against the Underworld. Lelouch had turned Goku against his friends, and Timmy was without Wanda as she was still weakened from using too much magic in Castle Oblivion. When Sora killed Lelouch however, Goku, Krillin (who had been captured over a year before), and all of the other brainwashed prisoners were released from Lelouch's spell. On the roof of Lelouch's base, a painter who could paint the future had drawn a mural covering the entire roof, that showed the island of Metropolis, falling. There were golden lights in the sky flying around the island, and the city below was on fire.

The Underworld were allied with the NEG, and this became more and more clear through the various Underworld bases attacked. Who were the members of the Underworld though? First there is the leader, Lex Luthor. An intelligent man, he has incredible intelligence and has managed to build up a criminal organization full of people stronger than himself. Luthor was an enemy of Superman's on his own world, and on this one he plotted to kill the Man of Steel. He fulfilled his wish.

A few days after the assault on Port Royal, and the battles of Castle Oblivion, the Jedi returned to Metropolis disturbed by what they heard occurred in Port Royal from Son Goku and Vegeta. Obi-Wan got Superman's help, and the Jedi along with Superman confronted Tetsuo Shima, Supreme Leader of the NEG. Unfortunately, Tetsuo had been planning to kill Superman with his Underworld allies, and their members were all in place armed with Kryptonite to weaken Superman. The Jedi tried to destroy the Kryptonite, but the combined forces of the Underworld and Tetsuo proved to be too much for them. The Jedi were slaughtered, Mace Windu by Tetsuo himself, who yelled at the man, "I AM THE NEG!" before killing him. Lex Luthor cut off Superman's head as the Kryptonian spoke of the Saiyans going to destroy them one day. Soon after, Tetsuo had all other Jedi in the city called up to the upper island, before slaughtering them all.

Other than Luthor and Lelouch, there were several other powerful members at the top of the Underworld. The leader of the Underworld base Kirito was a part of was named Akuma. Yes, some time after Konoha's destruction, Kirito wound up joining the Underworld, with no knowledge that the people he was joining were the very ones responsible for the destruction of Konoha. It was only when he attacked Lelouch's base with Goku and the others, the same day Goku took him away from Akuma's destroyed base, that he learned of Lelouch's involvement in the destruction of Konoha. His former base leader Akuma taught martial arts, and his men were pretty strong, but unable to hurt Son Goku. Goku fought the man who powered up into a form he called Oni, which made Goku power up himself into a Super Saiyan before finally defeating the master martial artist.

Akuma, Luthor, Lelouch. Then there is Blackbeard. The pirate was a Yonko, one of the four Pirate Emperors, on his own world. His power rivaled that of Shanks, perhaps even surpassed it. He was the one who Timmy Turner discovered sent the spies Count Dooku and Darth Maul to their first Anti-NEG meeting. He was also the one who Akainu was sent to in order to inform the Underworld of their mission to destroy the Super Saiyans, (which they failed at and only succeeded in making them very angry). Blackbeard was the one who first confronted Annie, and convinced her to join the Underworld under him. He is a smart tactician, having been shown to be gathering allies who are loyal to him instead of Luthor, as he plans to take over the world himself after they overthrow the NEG.

Annie. The young teenage girl with blonde hair was first seen in a flashback taking place months before the start of the story, transforming into a fifteen meter Titan. A giant muscly creature without any skin, the Titans ravaged humanity on their world, and she had the power to turn into one. She killed a Fishman named Arlong and his entire crew, while Blackbeard watched; he found her and had her join the Underworld. At the first meeting Blackbeard brought her to, on the day of the battle at Port Royal, Lelouch rose the question of where she would sit in the Underworld council. She walked up to Syndrome, a man only slightly older than her with spiky orange hair, who she promptly crushed and killed in front of the other Underworld leaders. She took his seat on the council intriguing and scaring many of the current members. She was also in the NEG council room when they killed the Jedi and Superman, and was seen with the major players of the Underworld on the night before the battle in Metropolis, getting ready for a lot of blood.

Other than Blackbeard, another man has been seen thinking about taking control for himself after the battle is over. Though man is not the right word to describe this alien creature. Cooler, one of the Arcosians, a race strong enough to take control of the universe it was from. He is afraid of the Super Saiyans, especially Son Goku who killed him on his own world, but Luthor assures his associates that they will not have to face any Saiyans during the battle the next day. When Lex Luthor cut off Superman's head, he threw it up in the air and it was Cooler who destroyed it. The purple lizard-like alien is considered the strongest member of the Underworld by the others in its ranks, and is sometimes seen thinking about killing them all on a whim.

A member of the Underworld less involved than the others is Orochimaru. He has escaped being discovered by the Saiyans and their allies through their invasions of Underworld bases, and managed to survive all the way up to the day before the invasion of Metropolis. A ninja with a snake-like appearance, his intentions have yet to be revealed, but through everything he has survived. Unlike the final member of the Underworld main council who has yet to be mentioned.

Slade Wilson. The Teen Titans worst enemy, they had heard rumors of the man being on this world causing trouble too. They searched Underworld bases for him, and in the first one they invaded they found many of his robotic soldiers. After Nightwing ripped off one of their masks, a screen behind it gave him his first good look at Slade for over two years. Later on in the War against the Underworld, Nightwing and his team arrive in a droid factory run by none other than Slade. With the Straw Hats help, they break through the droid factory, but it takes Vegeta blasting in to really make a difference in the battle. Vegeta confronts Slade, but first the Titans want a go at him. The Titans and their old enemy Slade are about to fight, when Vegeta kills him and then taunts the Teen Titans for being too weak, and telling them to get out of his sight. It was at Slade's base that a Marine Vice Admiral, Onigumo, was visiting to give Slade new orders from the Government, mainly Akainu. Unfortunately, this Marine was discovered by Vegeta, along with an incriminating map that led the fighters to believe there were Underworld members hiding in Metropolis.

Metropolis: the capital of the New Earth Government. The NEG leaders in charge were dwindling with the losses of Ansem and his dark leaders, Giovanni, Mace and the Jedi, and Superman. New blood was necessary in the council chambers, and Tetsuo brought in new faces that no one had seen before. He brought in four new members to replace fallen ones, all of them powerful demons like the Toguro Brothers and Mephisto, and even a powerful ex-Guardian named Krona. No one would challenge the boy's decisions though, as although he said the Jedi and Superman took each other out, there were rumors it was Tetsuo himself who executed them. Without any resistance, Tetsuo brings sketchy figures into the council room, and promotes the members who know about the Underworld alliance, mainly Ichimaru Gin.

Gin. A white haired, slanty eyed. mischievous Shinigami who took Ichigo Kurosaki's place as the only shinigami that Metropolis needs. His intentions are hidden, though he does not seem to fear Tetsuo like the others. He is always calm and collected, and feels free to speak his mind without caring who it will upset.

Ichigo Kurosaki. A replacement shinigami from his own world, he is one of the three founders of Metropolis, a rarely known fact. Ichigo is first scene in the flashback helping Mirai Trunks and Tetsuo defeat Broly on the First Day. In the present, he is a normal high school student, but not too long before the War against the Underworld, he is confronted at school by a younger boy wearing a power nullifier. The law in the NEG is that anyone too strong who is not a part of the Government forces have to wear power nullifiers, restraining their strength to prevent them from committing heinous crimes. This boy with spiky white hair tried to convince Ichigo that the world was not as safe as the false peace in Metropolis was leading everyone to believe. This kid's name was Killua.

Killua is seen confronting Ichigo again, the night before the upcoming assault on Metropolis. While the Underworld are planning an attack for the next day, a completely unrelated attack is happening on the same day. Certain people inside Metropolis, with Killua in the center of their group, have decided to try and turn off the power nullifiers, and at the same time free someone from prison named Eren. Eren's friends Armin, Levi, and his adoptive sister Mikasa visited him in the Metropolis prison where he is being mistreated, and they tell him to get ready for them to break him out of there. The three of Eren's friends, Killua, and many other upset people over the confiscation of their weapons, the power nullifiers they have to wear, and the unfair treatment of those put in prison are planning on taking down the powerful Government of their city. These rebels inside Metropolis gained the support of a Vice Admiral named Smoker.

Smoker originally came to a meeting on a whim, and almost gave them up to Akainu until he bumped into two Jedi going to the same meeting. This very same day, the Jedi he met and respected at that meeting, were reported to have rebelled against the Government, and all were killed. Smoker became furious. On the day before the attack, he shows up to plan with the other rebels, having made his choice. The man had the power of the Plume Plume Fruit, a Logia, the strongest of the Devil Fruit types. He believes he needs to follow his own form of justice, which is what he believes his old mentor, former Admiral Aokiji, Kuzan, would do.

Kuzan was a former Marine who also had the power of a Logia fruit, though his was a much stronger one than Smokers. He fought alongside Saiyans, and pirates, and many heroes as they destroyed hundreds of Underworld bases all over the continent. Kuzan first showed up with the Straw Hats in Port Royal, fighting the Teen Titans to see if they were worth inviting to their Anti-NEG meeting. In the past, he was a Marine Admiral but was defeated by Akainu in a fight and resigned from his post while receiving many devastating injuries. After arriving on Nexus, he saved Nami and Robin from Bartholomew Kuma and killed the monster after it had sent Kirito, Zabuza, Gray, and Zoro flying across the world. Kuzan becomes enraged when he hears about Akainu's involvement with the Underworld and gets ready to take him down.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Kuzan, Luffy, Natsu, Ben, and almost every other person fighting Underworld bases show up at one last one, but like many others they had been attacking recently, this one was empty. They all come up confused with what to do, then Gohan mentions that the enemies are probably hiding in Metropolis with their help of their suspected allies in the Government. Vegeta agrees, though he does not think his son from the future knows about this. However, he is upset at Future Trunks because when Krillin was freed from Lelouch's control, the bald human told his friends that they had all met Trunks in this world too much earlier on and had fought with him in those early months. Vegeta thinks his son somehow altered his memory so that when they met again in Port Royal it was like the first time they had met here. Suddenly, the Flash and Dash show up along with Oliver Queen (Green Arrow), who had been helping out Eren's friends, Killua, and Smoker with the rebellion inside Metropolis. Green Arrow tells the fighters against the Underworld that Tetsuo is planning on attacking Pao Town soon. Then, Ansem comes out of Riku for a little and admits that he, Giovanni, Akainu, Gin, and Tetsuo were all in league with the Underworld. Goku then decides they will attack Metropolis tomorrow and everyone agrees with him.

While Goku and his friends were all fighting the Underworld, Tetsuo was busy taking over more land north of the border with Rhodar. By the end of the War against the Underworld, Tetsuo has only Pao and one other group to worry about in the North. He waits one day for Mirai Trunks to go to sleep, and then leaves the safety of Metropolis, which has a barrier on the outside blocking out the sensing of powers. Tetsuo flies over to Sindria, the largest region of people who have not accepted NEG rule north of Rhodar. He is ambushed, but fights back and thoroughly crushes the King of Sindria Sinbad, along with his two closest advisors: Masrur and Ja'far. While Tetsuo does this though, Sinbad's generals were evacuating their citizens somewhere safe so that they would not have to give up their ways of life by joining Tetsuo's regime. Too many people in his country were ninjas, magicians, and martial artists who would have to give up their lifestyles under Tetsuo's reign. Tetsuo almost kills Sinbad and his men, but decides to let them go instead, having an internal battle as he tries to remember Trunks' teachings. Still, it takes Trunks showing up and yelling at his younger friend to finally get Tetsuo to stop his rampage. As Tetsuo flies away, he tells Trunks not to make the same mistake the Jedi made, and Mirai Trunks who is still in the dark of what really happenened starts to suspect his friend, and decides that he must be the one who stops him.

Tetsuo gets ready to attack Pao, while the fighters in Pao Town and their allies prepare to invade Metropolis. The rebels inside Metropolis are joined by two Sith Lords, Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice Stan, Darth Marsh. The two of them were infiltrating an Underworld base in order to find Medusa, supposedly a higher up in the Underworld ranks. Their superiors sent them to Metropolis however as they felt more threatened by the NEG than the Underworld, although they do mention that the Underworld are probably in Metropolis. Anakin goes by the name Darth Vader, and he and Stan are called back the night before the battle by their King, however they decide they can't leave these rebels who they've come to be friends with in the last week. They stay for the next day's battle, getting ready to go turn off the nullifiers and free Eren with their friends.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Kirito, Ben, Gwen, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Laxus, Wendy, Aang, Nightwing, Batman, Flash, Raphael, Fairy Tail Wizards, Pao Town civilians, all looking for Lex Luthor, the man who attacked their village and killed their friends. Luffy, Kuzan, Ace, Timmy, Wanda, Dash, Mandy, Grim, Billy, Teen Titans, The Straw Hats, the Anti-NEG league, all finally heading to Metropolis to take down the New Earth Government they hate. Sora, Riku, and Kairi prepare to join the fight and help their friends fight the evil forces in the world. Luthor, Orochimaru, Cooler, Annie, and Blackbeard plan on overthrowing their NEG "allies" in the madness of the battle to come, and come out on top of the Government as the new leaders. Killua, Armin, Mikasa, Levi, Smoker, Leela, Fry, Bart Simpson, Stan Marsh, and Anakin Skywalker get ready to turn off the power nullifiers and free Eren Jaeger from prison. Akainu, Gin, Roy Mustang, the Covenant, Marines, Holy Knights, other NEG leaders, and Tetsuo, get ready to finish taking over Awul by taking down Pao Town. Mirai Trunks gets ready to confront his best friend Tetsuo and stop the NEG from falling further into the darkness.

The different factions of the NEG. The rebels inside the city. The Underworld. The Anti-NEG. Fighters against the Underworld. Pao Town. Everyone prepares to converge on one place. Who will come out on top?


	51. Nexus 13-0 Metropolis 0 Let it Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan, Futurama, The Simpsons, South Park, One Piece, Star Wars, Hunter X Hunter, Up, Arrow, DC Comics, Archer, Die Hard, Teen Titans, Kingdom Hearts, DBZ, Fairy Tail, Fairly Oddparents, Akira,**

 **Nexus 13.0**

 **First Day on Nexus Plus Eight Hundred. FD+800. (PRESENT)**

 **Central Metropolis.**

Two people stood inside a small house looking out of the same window at the side street before them. The occasional hovercar drove past the front lawn of the house they were gathered inside, while some men and women wearing suits and professional-looking dresses walked down the sidewalks holding briefcases or bags in their hands.

The rustling behind the two figures looking out the window was quieting down, as all the equipment was brought upstairs and shoved into bags. One of the two at the window, a teenage girl with black hair down to her shoulders, turned around and saw her comrades standing behind her, looking her way with readied expressions on their faces. "Is it time?" Mikasa Ackerman asked, stepping away from the window and towards Armin and Levi, both of whom were wearing black suits. She was in a black skirt herself that allowed for good movement, and a white button down shirt with a black jacket on as well.

The blond teenage boy behind her nodded his head. Armin Arlert cleared his throat a little and turned to face the dozen people behind him. "For everyone who decided to come, thank you."

A tall woman in front of Armin who had only one eye and a purple ponytail nodded her head at him. The mutant cyclops named Leela lifted up the duffle bag on the table next to her and put the strap over her shoulder. In the bag specially made to block out x-ray sensors, were her group's weapons: her smuggled ray gun, two sharpened metal spikes for Mikasa, a knife for Fry, a bat for Armin, and Bart's steel-lined yoyos, it was not a very stocked arsenal.

"Where is Smoker?" Levi asked. The short black haired man looked around to see if anyone had an idea as to where he could be. He frowned seeing no response, and continued darkly, "All we can hope for is he's deciding to use his military privilege to help us in some way."

"Or he could have already betrayed us," Bart suggested grimly.

The two other twelve year old boys next to Bart looked in at him with confused looks. The yellow skinned kid noticed their strange looks and lost his depressed look, "Not that it would matter. We're going to kick butt anyway man," he bragged, though the nervous look on his face was impossible to hide.

Stan looked past Bart to his friend who was already dressed in his Mysterion costume. For a kid their age to dress like that was not as strange as if it were an adult, so they were hoping the masked child would be looked over by their enemies. Apparently Kenny still had not told the others in the room who he was, and only Stan knew of his close friend's secret identity. "You ready?" Mysterion asked in a low voice.

Stan, or Darth Marsh, nodded his head back at his old friend. He turned to his Master, and stated, "We should get moving towards our objective. It is much farther away than the city's control tower."

"You are right," Anakin told his pupil, then looked over to the short but serious man with short black hair. "Lead the way," he told Levi, and Levi nodded back over at him.

"Ackerman, Arlert," Levi spoke, not turning to Mikasa or Armin as he did so. "Get those nullifiers off. I will free Jaeger," with that he grabbed the knob and opened up the door, stepping outside in his black suit. The short man reached into his pocket and lifted a pair of sunglasses up to his face, putting them on before walking away with a taller man and a young boy walking behind him. Anakin and Stan were wearing their usual gi's, but underneath loose-fitting brown dress shirts and pants to make themselves fit in a little more. Also, the extra layer of clothing helped hide their lightsabers from view which were strapped to the belts of their gi's.

The door closed behind the three of them and the rest of the group stayed silent for a few moments. The old man standing behind them at the base of the stairs suddenly spoke up, "Good luck to all of you." They turned around to Carl Fredrickson, and the old man cracked a smile at them. "Give 'em Hell."

A teenage boy with messy brown hair standing in the shadows stepped forward. He was wearing a black jacket that went far down below his waist all the way to his ankles. He also had a long red scarf wrapped around his neck that extended midway down his back and the front side to his waist. They would have scolded him for dressing so weird, if this was not the same way he dressed to all of their previous rebellion meetings.

"Surprised you're still here," Bart joked up to the older teen. Just like most every other time he'd been spoken to before, he just ignored the person and stared ahead with a purpose.

"Well, we're glad to have you," the other person who was still standing at the window said back towards the teen. Everyone looked over at the kid with spiky white hair, Killua, who smiled around at them all. "I'm surprised so many people have followed my foolish mission, but I'm grateful you're all here to help. Now," Killua walked over to the door, the boy wearing a black suit and lifting up a pair of sunglasses of his own that he put on. His black collar was popped up to keep the power nullifier beneath hidden, but it was still a little visible to the others behind him. The kid looked over his shoulder with a smirk, looking right back at the old man whose house they were in as he said, "Let's go give 'em Hell."

* * *

 **Metropolis South Gatehouse**

"Hey Ray," a man standing in the small guard building on the southern edge of Awul's capital city looked over to the coffee pot on the edge of the room. Standing in front of it was his comrade and his shift mate Ray, a guy with short blond hair wearing a black suit like his comrade. The guy making some coffee looked humphed tiredly to show he heard his friend, and Cyril continued, "Have you, been getting any weird vibes this morning? A few people I passed on my way here this morning looked pretty nervous."

"What? That's silly," the flamboyant-sounding man replied as he put a mug underneath the coffee machine and it started filling up with steaming hot liquid.

"I don't know," Cyril mumbled, turning himself fully to look over at Ray. "Even the guards who had the night shift looked nervously energetic, and those guys are almost always ready to pass out when we get here."

"Hmm," Ray hummed. "I'm sure that it's nothing," he continued, while turning his head to look over his shoulder at his guard mate. "Anyway, have you heard that Tony and Karl are, are..."

Cyril was staring at Ray for a few seconds, when he noticed the coffee had filled up his mug to the top and poured over. Cyril started sweating nervously, the fat man wearing glasses seeing Ray's gaze aimed over his shoulder, towards the window that looked out over the fields south of the city and the southern road from Metropolis. "Umm," the fat man started up, seeing his friend's hand getting covered in steaming hot coffee, but Ray did not even respond to the heat. "Thought you said it was nothing," Cyril joked, but Ray just kept gawking and looking over his shoulder. His mouth slowly lowered more and more while his eyes grew larger.

Ray lifted up his arm slowly, his whole body shaking. "C-C-Cyril," Ray stuttered, moving his arm covered in hot coffee. He lifted it up as it shook horribly and he pointed behind his comrade out the window behind him. The other two guards on duty with them who were supposed to be watching the inside of the city started shouting loudly as apparently they had seen it too.

The larger man turned slowly, not wanting to even try imagining what could be behind him. Cyril was only halfway turned when he was able to see the enormous, hundred foot tall, fifty foot wide, door made of darkness out the corner of his eye. He finished turning around and stared at the massive black door-shape sticking out of the grassy field on the south of the city. "What is that thing?!" Cyril exclaimed, lifting up his right arm and pointing out the window.

"M-Maybe it's not what it looks like," Ray offered. He jinxed it. As soon as he stopped speaking, the door started acting like a door should, letting things in. Out of the portal of darkness almost a hundred figures walked or flew onto the field.

Right in the center of the large group, was a twelve foot tall silver robot. It looked very powerful, but what intimidated the four men staring at it so much, were the two letters engraved on its chest.

"'T- T,'" Ray whispered, the blond haired man with a furry mustache taking a step backwards and falling to the floor. He whispered in fear, "You don't think that's, Timmy Turner? Do you?" His black haired friend stayed quiet, his hands shaking uncontrollably. "Tell me Cyril, is that him?!" Ray shouted at his friend wearing glasses who managed to stay on his feet.

Cyril nodded his head, and in a shaky voice whispered, "It's him." He pulled both hands up to the sides of his head and collapsed to the ground, shaking his head over and over as he tried to imagine this was just a dream.

"Cyril! Cyril!" Ray ran over and shook his guard mate by the shoulders as the heavyset man tried to cower himself into a tiny ball.

"You guys see that?" Another guard shouted as he ran inside the main room with his partner. Karl and Tony were both blond guys with strong German accents. Karl's blonde hair was much longer, Tony had glasses on, and they were both more muscular than the other two guards who were already inside.

Cyril looked up at the two Germans who just ran in. "Do we see it? Yes we see it! It's a fucking hundred foot tall black doorway in the middle of the road out of the city!"

"Karl, the far-range identifiers," Tony demanded. The German man wearing glasses walked over to the window and peered out while Karl ran over to the cabinet and grabbed out some electronics.

"Which one?" The long haired man questioned.

Tony looked back and pointed at the object he needed. Karl walked over with it and his shorter haired comrade grabbed it from his hand. Tony peered through the device out the window. Numbers and letters raced across the screen of the object as he watched the small army approach the city from a half a mile away. "Shit," was the first word out of his mouth.

* * *

 **Southern Outskirts of Metropolis**

"You know, it would have been a lot easier if we were transported _inside_ the city," Nightwing said to the silver haired boy on his right.

The older teen didn't respond to Nightwing's complaint, but his spiky haired friend did. Sora smiled back at the leader of the Teen Titans unlike Riku, "Looks like there's some sort of forcefield around the city. Couldn't just spring up a portal of this size in there, sorry."

"It's alright," Gohan assured them both from where he was hovering forward slowly above their heads. The fourteen year old wore a purple fighting gi with a red belt tight around his waist and a white cape on his back to imitate his late Master, Mr. Piccolo. He continued with a smirk, "I like this more, the intimidation will work in our favor."

Vegeta grunted in amusement on Gohan's right side, "Yes, they will be so afraid of this army of children. Not that you could even call this batch of weaklings an army," he frowned menacingly at the people who shot him dirty looks and most of them looked away fast. A few like that kid in the straw hat, and the one with pink hair who he'd known longer, kept glaring at him a little longer than the rest. He respected that.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE INSIDE METROPOLIS**

"We have just received word that a large force has assembled on the outskirts of the city," a man called behind him into a room full of people. The dark room beneath Metropolis was full of creepy figures, and one of them walked towards the man in the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" The purple lizard creature questioned the man.

"Two of our spies in the perimeter witnessed the group come out of a portal just outside the city. Tony reported that among others, Timmy Turner is in the group."

"And the Saiyans?" The purple alien with a long tail asked, his eyes widening as he took another forceful step towards this person. Cooler glared at him through the dark room, and the man gulped before answering.

"They're here too-"

Cooler's tail flicked in front of his body and suddenly the man in front of him no longer had a head. "Saiyans," Cooler growled. "I knew it, they came!"

"Do not fret my friend," a calm voice called from behind him. Everyone in the room looked over at the tall, bald muscular figure walking towards Cooler. "This works with my plan. As promised, you will not fight the Saiyans. Tetsuo and the Saiyans can take each other out. Imagine the damage to the city they'll cause."

Others in the room grinned as they understood what the bald man was getting at. The bald guy continued as he smirked widely, "After the city is in ruins, we'll be there to pick up the pieces. Tetsuo, Goku, Turner, none will be able to stand up to us any longer." He clenched a large fist in front of his face and even Cooler started grinning at the sound of that.

"Alright then," Luthor stated, "let the games begin."

* * *

 **METROPOLIS HIGH SCHOOL**

While walking towards the high school, an orange haired teen stopped in his tracks. He turned completely around and stared off into the distance. _It's coming isn't it?_

Another boy walked up towards him and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The teen with straight black hair looked at his classmate with spiky orange hair and asked, "You feel it too, Kurosaki?"

"I've felt it coming for days," Ichigo replied to Ishida as he turned his head back around. He thought back on something he heard the night before and stared at the school in front of him. "Wonder if this place will still be here come tomorrow?" He and Ishida stared off with dark looks, expecting something terrible to happen.

"Ichigo! Ishida!" The two of them looked to their left where a girl with long orange hair down to her waist was running towards them. Two other girls walked behind her at a slower pace, each of them looking more on edge than the bubbly teen in front of them.

"Sup Inoue?" Ichigo greeted the girl.

She smiled at him and the other boy next to him. "Let's have a great day okay?" She asked them, smiling wide at her friends.

Both high school boys sweatdropped as she seemed to be the only one who didn't feel the tension in the air. "Uh, yeah sure," Ichigo mumbled, scratching his head. He looked over his shoulder one more time then started walking forward towards his school. _Hopefully not for the last time,_ he added to himself.

* * *

 **SOUTH ENTRANCE OF METROPOLIS**

The four guards at the gate house were panicking as the large group that appeared before them was getting increasingly close to their entrance point. "Should we open the barrier?" Ray asked the others, looking terrified as he did.

"We can't do that," Cyril told his gay guardmate. No matter how scared he was, this was their job.

The two German blond men looked over at Cyril angrily. Karl walked towards him with a furious expression. "So what? You vant us to help you hold them here?" His strong German accent emerged as he lifted up the leader of the guard post by the collar. "Vhy don't you have a look through these?" The man with long blond hair slammed the device into Cyril's chest.

The fat man with short black hair grabbed the device nervously. He turned back to the window where he could see the group that appeared getting even closer. They were about to hit the barrier around the city that was normally invisible if you didn't spend most of your time looking at it. Cyril looked through his glasses and through the special binoculars and pointed them straight at a muscular man floating forwards in the air. He had spiky blond hair and a lightning bolt scar over his right eye. "Laxus Dreyar," the man whispered, "threat level Dragon."

"Dragon?!" The other three around him exclaimed. Karl walked back to his comrade and snatched the binoculars back, "What do you expect us to do against _that?_ "

"They're coming through the barrier," Tony shouted. The blond man wearing glasses pointed at the large semi-translucent dome that surrounded the city. A few of the figures in the front of the army put their hands against it, confused as to why it was stopping their entry.

"It won't stop them," Cyril whispered. The chubby man ran his hands through his black messy hair. "When are those reinforcements getting here?"

"Not soon enough," Ray whispered as a boy with spiky brown hair walked between some of the others. He lifted up his right hand and a weapon appeared in a flash of golden light. The kid leapt up in the air and then slammed the weapon with a key on the end of it into the barrier.

Sora's Keyblade sliced right through the wall and then he turned it sideways. The large slightly yellow forcefield shimmered, then from the line Sora cut in it, it split to either side creating a large opening for all the fighters to get through. "Piece of cake," the teen exclaimed as his weapon/key disappeared from his grasp again.

"Well that didn't take long," Cyril muttered, hating when he was right.

Riku walked through the hole in the barrier Sora cut for all of them, and the boy with spiky brown hair dropped down next to his older friend. Sora landed on his right, then turned in with a wide boastful smile. "Don't try showing off too much before we're even inside," Riku muttered, though he looked around at the large opening in the barrier a little impressed by Sora's work.

"Hehe," a girl on Sora's other side giggled, leaning forward and looking in at the two boys on her left. Kairi smiled at them, "Let's have fun, okay?"

"Sure," Sora responded. "But we also have to take down the Underworld while we're here."

Riku chuckled at the other two's carefree attitude, then looked back at the city himself. Ansem's voice suddenly spoke in his mind, **"You and I both know what awaits us in this city. Tetsuo and his armies will be ready for us."** _Yeah, he will be, but we can handle it. I'm glad you let us know all about the alliance before we came into this._ **"Yes, well I was not looking forward to you getting caught off guard when the NEG attacks us inside. They will support their Underworld allies."** _Haha,_ Riku chuckled mentally. **"What is so funny?"** _You said 'they,' which means you no longer consider yourself a part of the NEG._ Riku didn't get a response which only made him smirk wider, glad Ansem was going to be on their side for this one and not fighting for their enemies. _Well, for what it's worth, thank you. From what you told me, we're going to need your help for this one._

Without replying to Riku, Ansem just thought to himself, _**My help? Why should I help you boy?**_ The man looked through Riku's eyes out at the city. _**You should be able to handle most of the people in this city. As long, as you don't run into** them. _

* * *

**A/N And so it begins... The rebellion starts up inside Metropolis with Killua and his teams going out to free Eren Jaeger from prison and turn off the power nullifiers. Everyone else invades from the southern entrance to the city and the Underworld forces already inside make their plans to stop them. Here's a list since I threw in a whole lot of characters:**

 **Archer: Cyril, Ray**

 **Die Hard: Tony, Karl**

 **DC Comics: Metropolis, Luthor**

 **Arrow: Green Arrow**

 **Teen Titans: Nightwing**

 **One Piece: Akainu, Smoker, Luffy**

 **Fairy Tail: Laxus, Natsu**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Ansem, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Keyblade**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **DBZ: Vegeta. Gohan, Goku, Saiyans, Cooler**

 **Futurama: Leela, Fry**

 **Hunter X Hunter: Killua**

 **Bleach: Ishida, Ichigo, Inoue**

 **Up: Carl Fredrickson (the old man whose house the rebels were using as a base)**

 **Star Wars: Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, Sith**

 **South Park: Stan Marsh, Kenny (Mysterion)**

 **Attack on Titan: Eren Jaeger, Mikasa, Levi, Armin**

 **The Simpsons: Bart**


	52. Nexus 13-1 Metropolis 1 Akainu

**Nexus 13.1:**

 **FD+800**

 **Metropolis Upper City**

Fleet Admiral Akainu jumped up a hundred feet in the air and landed on a floating section of sky up above the Metropolis island. "MEN!" he shouted off the chunk of stone flying high up in the air. Down below him, tens of thousands of soldiers who had run out of the barracks or over from their training areas looked up at the Gensei of the Marines. He looked down at them with stern eyes, and an aura that had them all shutting up in seconds. He stood there ten feet tall, broad shouldered, with dark red hair and a red suit under his white Marine officer coat to match.

"Metropolis is under siege! The Straw Hat Pirates, Portgas D. Ace, and their comrades have come to attack this city!"

Thousands of Marines who actually were from the same world covered in pirates knew who these men were and started murmuring amongst themselves. Someone shouted how Ace was dead, but another yelled back at him that he must have been revived. Thousands of other Marines who joined in order to keep from getting their powers nullified, or to keep their weapons and practicing with them, were learning of these two pirate brothers now and many were getting nervous at the rumors of their strength.

"Get civilians to safety! Kill all the intruders! Protect the peace we have worked so hard to achieve!" The tall man leapt off of the giant chunk of earth in the sky and dropped down into his forces. He charged through them, one thought on his mind, _Mugiwara, Fire Fist, I will finish you once and for all._

Far away from the legion of Marines, two men were standing and watching the Fleet Admiral charge at the tube leading to the lower city. While Akainu and his roaring Marines sprinted away, this man calmly walked forwards. He was as broad shouldered and almost as tall as Akainu, but with short black hair and a pair of sunglasses on. He was wearing a dark green jacket over a white shirt and long blue pants. "Brother," the muscular man started, "it seems we may have a challenge before us today." Younger Toguro kept walking while his older brother, a scrawny man with curly gray hair, climbed up higher on his back and leaned his wrinkly face over his younger brother's shoulder.

Elder Toguro cackled as he looked ahead of them. "Wonder who we'll get to kill first?" The short scrawny man held onto his brother's back as Younger Toguro walked forwards. "I want to hear their screams," the older man said with a sadistic smile on his face.

The younger Toguro brother just stared ahead through his sunglasses. "That's a bad habit you have," he stated as his brother cackled madly. _Who among these intruders can give stimulation to my existence? Who will have the strength I desire to fight?_

High above the two Toguro Brothers, a man with short white hair stood in the sky. Ichimaru Gin had on a white kimono that covered his whole body, with long sleeves that he held in front of him with his arms slid into the opposite sleeve, covering both of his hands completely. Next to him was a much less calm figure who was jumping up and down in the air in anticipation.

"You do not seem upset that we have intruders," Gin pointed out as the shorter figure with spiky green hair jumped around in the sky near him. The Earth King Amaimon grinned at this and spun to face Gin in the air, his long tail swirling around behind him.

"Not at all! I was looking forward to attacking Pao and Rhodar once the scouting missions failed, but now! I can't believe they came to us! Hahaha, I want to go kill a Saiyan!" Amaimon cackled after he shouted it.

Gin lifted his eyebrows up a little and faced the smaller creature. His eyes were slanted and looked almost shut at the amount he had them open. "Have you ever seen a Saiyan fight before?" Ichimaru Gin asked the demon who stopped jumping around so excitedly.

Amaimon frowned and growled, "It doesn't matter if I have."

Gin kept his calm smile on his face and nodded, "I suppose it doesn't." After he said that, Amaimon couldn't take waiting any longer and shot away from Gin like a missile towards the large tube sticking out of the floor of the island. Once inside it, the fighters would be dropped quickly, but safely down to the lower city.

The shinigami with short white hair kept watching as Amaimon, the Toguro Brothers, and thousands of other soldiers descended into the city. He watched as the entire Marine Giant Squad under Vice Admiral John Giant's command roared in agreement at something their leader just said to them to motivate them. The cluster of giants all more than ten times as tall and wide as the humans below them ran to the tube as well and descended for the city below.

Gin just smiled the whole time. _This city will fall today._

* * *

"H-Hold it right there," a chubby black haired man exclaimed, running out of the guard post at the gate and standing in the way of the small army amassed inside the barrier. Their forces had all gotten in thanks to Sora, and now they met their first opponent... a normal human.

Cyril held up the automatic ray-beam rifle in his hands and pointed it at the enemy line in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his other three guard mates sitting on the inside of the doorway to their guardpost, frozen to their spots and staring out at him like he was an idiot. He felt like an idiot, but he couldn't just let them walk into the city. "Wh-What business do you have here?"

"We're here to kick Lex Luthor's butt," Son Goku called out, punching his right fist into his open left hand and lifted off the ground again. Vegeta and Gohan both lifted up as well, making the guard in front of them have to hold back the pee building up in his bladder.

 _Luthor?! Why would they be looking for him here?_ Cyril turned to his right looking for help from his friends, but when he turned, he caught a glimpse of farther back in the city and his eyes widened. A smile spread across his face and he spun back around with a more confident grin, lifting up his beam rifle to point at the tall metal soldier with the twin letter 'T's on its chest. Out from the post ran his other three guard squad members who lifted up their rifles as well, right as the large platoon of Marines behind them finally made it to the gate.

There were thirty members of the platoon in all, but they weren't all Marines actually. Four had what looked like police-uniforms on, looking more nervous than the small group of Marines who were already down in the city and received the orders to move out to the Southern Gate. They all lifted swords and rifles at their opponents who were now looking around with a little more intrigue than when it was just one terrified man standing against them.

Cyril and his fellow guard members noticed a few of the fighters in front of them looking a little nervous with all these weapons pointed at them. "Go back where you came from," the fat man called out, sounding a lot cockier than the stuttering coward from before. Calling him a coward would be too much though, as even the strongest of them had to admit the man had balls to step out in front of their army on his own like that.

Vegeta wanted to test how strong that guy's balls were. He was about to lower down to intimidate the whole lot of them, but Luffy walked forward first. The pirate had his Straw Hat pulled down over his eyes a little, but when he snapped his head up, an aura flared out around his body and spread to engulf all of his comrades and all the men standing in their way at the gate. The Saiyan Prince's eyes went wide as he watched thirty four men, some with above average for a human's energy, get weak at the knees and topple to the ground with their eyes rolled back into their heads.

Ace smirked at his younger brother, _Looks like you've worked on your Conqueror's Haki little brother. Impressive._

The gate was now empty. All civilians on the other side of it scattered in the wind when the Marines went rushing by this way a minute ago, but now the ones watching from their buildings were trembling in fear as the pirates, magicians, aliens, and martial artists walked into their city unopposed.

"That was pretty cool," Krillin said from the back of the pack, having floated up a little to see what that strange energy did. _Wonder if I can shift my own energy to make it feel like that._ The short bald man dropped back down behind the pack and continued to protect from behind as all the Saiyans were rushing in head-first like always.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted and stuck his hands up in the air.

Nami stared at her captain from a few rows of people back, a look of admiration in her eyes for the pirate in the straw hat. _When you said we should take on the NEG, I thought it was crazy, but I followed you because you are my captain. Then we decided to fight the Underworld, and I've still got some scars from those fights. Taking them both at the same time, I thought it was madness. But no, this is just another fight to win._ The orange haired woman grinned and twirled around her new Clima-Tact, ready for action. Usopp made her a new one to make up for a lack of inventions over the last two years he hadn't seen her. She was able to try out some of its functions at the last Underworld base she visited, but she couldn't wait to try out the other new functions she hadn't gotten to yet.

After Luffy shouted his charging call, everyone seemed to take it their own way. After the open gate, the city stretched as far as the eye could see, and the same distance to the east and west as well.

"We'll split up and cover more ground," Mandy stated loudly. Everyone turned to see the blonde haired twelve year old girl lift off the ground atop the Grim Reaper's scythe. Then, the short boy with a big nose next to her and tall skeleton rose, each wearing their own black cloaks with their hoods up like Mandy's. Billy, Mandy, and Grim rose off the ground each on scythes of their own, and Mandy looked over at the large silver robot warrior who started hovering a few inches off the ground as he moved forward. Their scythes and strong clothing were thanks to the boy inside the robot, and Mandy nodded her head in his direction, _Thanks Timmy._

* * *

"Not this time!" Luffy shouted as he saw Vegeta fly down the road in front of him. "I'm getting the best fight this time," the pirate started sprinting down the road, then ran to his left at the next intersection, then right at the following one.

Two men in suits were walking out of a very tall building when a gust of wind made them step back and snap their heads the same direction as everyone else on the sidewalk. They watched as a young man, skinny, but toned as well, stopped running on the sidewalk and lifted his head up in the air, "Come out and fight me!" he shouted.

"What the Hell is that guy doing?" Marshall asked the blond man next to him. The bigger guy looked down to his left a little and saw his friend Barney Stinson staring over at the guy in the straw hat with wide eyes. "Barney?" the big lawyer asked his friend.

"Let's go to Patty's," Barney said, gulping as he said it. The businessman loosened up the tie around his neck and Marshall could see the sweat on his face. "Get Lily and meet me there, I'll find Robin."

"Don't you think it's a little early for the pub?" Marshall asked the man next to him, trying to take a joking tone but failing upon seeing Barney's nervous expression.

"Luffy! You find anyone yet?!" a voice shouted down the road and the two suited-up men looked down the road to see a man drop out of the sky covered in flames. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had a large purple tattoo on his back, as well as an orange hat on his head and a necklace of red beads around his neck. The suited men did not need any more incentive and Marshall and Barney ran away.

Luffy spun to Ace and frowned, "Nope. No one's coming out," the younger brother pouted.

"You think they're just going to come out because you shouted at them to?" Ace asked skeptically.

"Well you heard me," Luffy argued, and Ace had to give it to him, he heard him from three blocks away where he was running himself. "Why wouldn't an Underworld guy?" the pirate captain added, looking down at the floor below him and wondering if there was anyone below. Ace saw the look in his eye a second too late and could only sigh as he fell with Luffy when his little brother punched the floor hard and they dropped down into a tunnel beneath the street.

"Hmph, it's dark down here," Luffy mumbled as he looked both ways in the corridor they just broke into.

"I got it," Ace commented, lifting up both hands so they lit up green. "Firefly," the man whispered, and dozens of little green dots came off his hands and shot down the tunnel, illuminating the entire empty thing for half a mile.

Luffy looked down the tunnel the way Ace sent his little green lights, then the man in the straw hat started sweating, "Wait a second. Ace, don't those explode-"

 _ **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**_

Both pirates jumped back out of the hole they made in the ground and watched as the street for half a mile to their right collapsed down into the tunnel below. All that remained after a few seconds was rubble where the street used to be, and anyone walking on the sidewalks before were sprinting as far away as they could now.

"Well, at least we know they weren't there," Ace said with a grin, crossing one place off the list of millions of places they had to search in this city.

As Luffy was about to respond to his brother, both pirates froze where they landed on the sidewalk. The sides of their heads started dripping with sweat and they slowly lifted their gazes up to the top of a twenty story building across the street from them.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Portgas D. Ace." The ten foot tall, broad man on the top of the building shouted down. He had dark red hair under his white hat, the hat that said 'MARINE' on it and went well with the white coat he had over his red suit. "I am going to execute the two of you right here." The Fleet Admiral of the Marines shouted off the building at the pirate brothers, one of whom he'd already succeeded at killing once, and the other he could still see the 'X'-shaped scar on his chest where he punched a fist made of magma through him.

"Akainu," Luffy seethed through his teeth, seeing the man he hated most in the world up above him now.

"You think you can beat us?" Ace called up to the top of the building in a taunting tone.

"I've done it before," Sakazuki responded calmly, standing there in a powerful pose, arms crossed in front of his ten foot tall body with a glare that could kill lesser men than the ones he was facing. "And I will do it again."

"We were weak back then," Ace shouted at the man. "You've been living in this peaceful city, while we've been out there in this harsh world. You still think-"

"AKAINU!" Luffy roared, cutting off his brother and the Fleet Admiral's conversation by pumping his feet down on the ground and then kicking off the ground so hard that his brother stumbled to the right as the floor beneath where he just was standing dropped into a slant of the side of Luffy's liftoff crater.

"MUGIWARA!" Akainu roared back, pulling an arm back and turning it all to magma as the younger man rose twenty stories up in front of him.

* * *

"They're called the Underworld," Son Gohan spoke out loud as he floated above a street made of pavement two miles from the entrance the raid group came in from. The boy looked down at the circular metal sewer drain on the street, "And everywhere else they've been underground, so..." Gohan shot down to the ground in front of a moving vehicle and the person driving the hover-car freaked out and slammed on the brakes. He hesitated for a second, "Good luck," he whispered, then opened up the manhole and dropped down.

The man in a full tuxedo sitting in the front seat of his red sports-hover-car pulled his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them in panic. Fred Flinstone put his hands back down, but the strange flying child was no longer in front of his car. "Yabadaba what?" he looked left and right, then shrugged and continued driving his awesome car.

Gohan dropped into the sewer and replaced the lid pretty quick so as to avoid drawing attention in this far part of the city from where his friends entered. Metropolis was a huge city, it might be a while before everyone knew they had entered. _Though sooner or later, the fights will break out on the streets._ Gohan frowned and looked down the dark tunnel beneath the street that didn't have the liquid in it he expected to find, instead being more of a passageway than a sewer. _Unless I can find them all first. Gotta be careful down here though, don't want to damage any buildings up above._ The fourteen year old shot off in a flash of white light down the tunnels underneath the giant city in charge of the New Earth Government.

* * *

"Any of you ever been in a siege before?" Gray Fullbuster asked as Fairy Tail walked down the street after the entrance to the city. The Saiyans shot off immediately and most groups scattered in different directions, but he was glad Fairy Tail was sticking together.

Most of the wizards and witches there turned to the ice user and shook their heads. "Have you?" Max asked the dark haired man who was surprisingly still wearing his black shirt. Gray had been in Aebrith for a long time and still had not mentioned much about the place except that it was in the middle of a war.

Gray nodded, though looking grim as he did. "Alright, it's important we stick together as a group," he began. "We don't know our enemy's strength and-"

"RAA!" Laxus yelled and shot off the ground to Gray's left. Gray looked over towards the older man but all he saw was a bolt of lightning zipping through the air.

"Okay," Gray mumbled, "didn't really expect much there." He saw someone else walking away and called out, "Erza! Where are you going?"

The red haired woman lifted up her right hand and made the Fairy Tail symbol with her hand, her fingers in the shape of an 'L'. As she did, her body lit up white and covered in steel armor, her Heavenly Priestess armor. A few dozen broadswords twirled around her body as she lifted off the ground and shot off towards a different part of the city as Laxus.

Gray rubbed his forehead and looked around at the remaining members of Fairy Tail with him. "Before anyone else runs off, let's come up with a strategy-"

"Screw that!" Natsu yelled, already charging down the street.

Gray looked over his shoulder and his eyebrows narrowed down. "Natsu!" he yelled.

"You didn't really expect him to stay did you?" Mirajane asked the boy who was trying to take charge of their group. The ice wizard sighed and shook his head, mumbling to himself in annoyance.

"Alright, let's head out," Gray stated, hoping this would somehow get easier despite them not even getting in any fights yet.

* * *

"Zehahaha..."

The three men running down the street froze. Not one of them had noticed his presence before he spoke, though the man sounded far too close for comfort. The blond haired pirate on the right spun while lifting up a leg, getting ready to kick someone. On the left of the group was a boy in a large metal suit of armor, with the letters 'T' 'T' on the center of it. Timmy turned just like Sanji and rose up his big metal fists.

The teenager in between the other two didn't look behind him yet. He recognized that laugh. The kid with messy black hair, wearing a light-weight, black armored cloak that Timmy made for him, snarled as he tried to conceal his fear. Kirito slowly turned around and stared at the growing pool of black in the center of the street behind them. "Blackbeard," he whispered.

The puddle of darkness oozing out of the ground shot out in every direction at once. All three of the people looking at it jumped backwards and landed out of range of what was now a huge circle of darkness fifty feet in diameter. The dark circle reached the sides of the street, moving around houses and larger buildings to include them inside its circumference.

"What is that?" Timmy asked. He could feel a large power coming from the center of that circle, but he didn't have any idea what the darkness was doing. It didn't seem like the same kind of darkness that Ansem used, so he ruled out the use of the Heartless, but something was still off about it. It still felt, evil.

"ZEHAHA!" the voice laughed loudly as five swirls of darkness in the middle of the circle started spinning around each other. Sanji was already dreading what he thought he heard Kirito mutter, but now he was positive. The dark swirls coming out of the ground dropped back down, and where they just were was now a large fat man. He had a hairy chest, face, beard, and actually, pretty much his whole body was covered with black hair. The pirate Emperor had expensive looking rings and necklaces on, all covered in gold and shiny jewels.

Blackbeard stared ahead of him with hungry eyes. His expression made Kirito flinch and Sanji take a step back. "Timmy Turner!" The bearded man yelled and threw his arms out to the side. Marshall D. Teach, or Blackbeard, used his powers of the Darkness Darkness Fruit to cover half of the block with the black ooze. He smirked as he held his palms out towards the three people staring back at him, "I hear you're quite the hero! Why don't you save them then?"

Before anyone could figure out what he was talking about, Blackbeard closed his open palms into fists. "Black Hole!" The man roared. The entire part of the city started shaking as the ground under the darkness disappeared. All the buildings that were surrounded by darkness started sinking down into the black ground. Timmy, Sanji, and Kirito spun their heads around, seeing a half dozen buildings sinking down towards the street. The buildings weren't just sinking though, the bottoms of them were getting crushed and losing the color to them as even the steel supports crinkled up.

"Stop it!" Timmy yelled at this man. It was clear they had found one of their targets, but he couldn't focus on fighting him now. Timmy flew over to the building that had the most amount of people in it, a skyscraper with the letters GNB written on the front of it. "Don't worry, I'll get you all out of here," Timmy shouted. The boy in the large metal suit grabbed a corner of the building and pulled up.

He hoisted up the huge building, including pulling out all that had already been dragged into the black hole. Timmy started flying away to go put the building somewhere safe away from the fighting, but he wasn't very far when he felt a twinge in the back of his neck. _Something's coming._ Timmy moved his head a little to the left, dodging whatever was aimed at him from behind. When the fast moving object got past Timmy, the kid's eyes turned huge.

"I wish-" he was too late. He didn't have time to make a wish, as suddenly the building in his hands exploded. What he had dodged was a small ball of yellow light, small, but very powerful. The boy's eyes stayed focused on the brilliant explosion, unable to look away from what just ended hundreds no, thousands of ki's at the same time. _There were so many people in there. Good people._

The pink seat-back inside his armor could see Timmy's helplessness as he realized he let all those people die. "Timmy!" Wanda yelled at her Godchild. The boy snapped his head up and Wanda continued, "The other buildings!"

The twelve year old looked down from the fading explosion and saw the bottoms of other buildings back where he grabbed this one from sinking down into the ground. This was not the time for mourning, the battle had only just begun. Timmy flew back over like a missile and picked up one of the buildings by the corner. It was already halfway down into the black hole, but the boy yanked the entire thing out, holding the thirty-eight story building above his head with one arm while flying over and pulling an even larger building out with his other hand. The bottoms of the buildings were dark and crumpled, but he could still feel a lot of lives inside them.

Timmy started flying away with the two buildings. He felt more attacks coming towards him from behind, but this time he wasn't going to dodge. The kid didn't look back, but judged where the attacks were with only his ki sense. He kicked with his huge metal legs fast enough to create large funnels of wind that caught the energy balls heading towards him which he couldn't see. The energy was pushed backwards and shot out towards the horizon outside of the city.

The man who fired the attacks watched them go with a grin on his face, "So you are as strong as they say." _Just a flick of his feet was all it took to redirect my attacks out of the city. Hmm, best not to fight him right now._ Blackbeard looked to either side of him and saw the blond man from Straw Hat Luffy's crew pulling some women from another sinking building, jumping out of the fifth story still above ground with a dozen pretty girls in his arms. On Teach's other side, a hundred figures all crashed through the windows of a skyscraper almost fully sunk into the ground. It looked like the kid who ran inside it originally created a hundred clones of himself that ran through the building, moving up it while the building moved down and finally escaped with as many people as he could save.

Right as the top of that building sank beneath his darkness, rubble shot up in the air as the roof of the skyscraper blew apart. Twenty more Kiritos jumped out of the building holding another five people each, another hundred people saved. As they all landed on the ground, they noticed the darkness was receding. Over a hundred Kiritos turned towards Blackbeard at the same time and narrowed their eyes at the fat man sinking back into his own darkness.

All the clones disappeared at the same time leaving one teenage boy standing in the middle of scores of saved civilians. All the citizens were freaking out as this kid charged in and out of their ranks right towards Blackbeard. Marshall D. Teach laughed as his whole chest sank down so only his head was still above the ground. The boy reached him before his head went under though, and he punched straight at Blackbeard's smirking face.

"ZEHAHAHA!" Blackbeard laughed as Kirito's hand went right through his head. Kirito was shocked as his fist flew right through his enemy, but also as the man's face had turned into light. Where Kirito's fist flew through the center of Teach's head, a glowing yellow hole remained.

About to run over to stop Blackbeard as well, was Black Leg Sanji. The Straw Hat crew's chef froze though at the sight of a Devil Fruit power he would recognize anywhere. His jaw dropped as he tried to comprehend what this meant.

Blackbeard saw the shocked looks on both the kid's face right above the hole he was sinking down into, and on the man who stopped running towards him. It made the pirate grin even wider as the top of his head sank down into his darkness too. _I've had my fun. Next time I'll find Straw Hat, I know he'll be here. I was supposed to wait for Luthor to give the signal anyway, but what self-respecting pirate captain takes orders?_ "Zehaha-ha?" He stopped laughing as he suddenly stopped descending down into his darkness.

The pirate felt a very strong grip on the top of his head and he was suddenly yanked right back out of the hole he was sinking down into. "Oww!" The fat man with hairy arms, legs, on his chest, and face shouted. He was thrown across the now-crowded street where he rolled over and over and crashed into a house that was outside the range of his earlier Black Hole.

Sanji followed Blackbeard's roll and then spun back to the teen standing at the top of the disappearing darkness he pulled Teach out of. Kirito's right arm was coated in black from the elbow down, Armament Haki on the hand he just used to injure Blackbeard with.

The blond haired pirate stared at this teen with a stunned expression. He didn't know anything about him, except that he used to be a member of the Underworld who one of the Saiyans convinced to join them. They'd never fought together before, and the first time they formally met was earlier this very day. _Kirito, who the Hell are you? Who taught you how to use Haki?_

"You have two Logia Devil Fruits," Kirito shouted down the street as he started walking down the road. The building Teach slammed into blasted apart in an explosion of golden light. Walking out of the explosion was the bearded man with a smile on his face but looking pissed off as Hell. "How'd you manage that?"

"Zehahaha," Blackbeard laughed. "What I want to know is how you managed to learn Haki since arriving here. You clearly aren't from my world." Marshall D. Teach lowered his smile a little and continued, "And how you know so much about Devil Fruits?"

"I know about Devil Fruits," Kirito shouted, pulling his arms out to either side. Every person standing on the street between Kirito and Blackbeard had long since ran away, terrified of getting caught in the crossfire of the two superpowers. The kid whipped his outstretched arms together into a clap in front of his body, shouting at the same time, "Because I ate one!" The ground beneath his arms cracked, then the entire street all the way to Blackbeard cracked as well in a second. "I shared it with my wife!" He yelled out, his fury at Blackbeard already intense because of the pirate's attack on this city street, but getting more so as he thought about this.

Blackbeard fell down into the crack beneath his feet, but before he fell very far his body turned into a hundred little beams of light. The light particles flew up in the air and reformed on top of a two story building next to the one he just destroyed. "ZEHAHA! Shared one? What a stupid woman!"

Sanji knew what that meant as well. He'd heard several stories about what would happen if someone tried eating two devil fruits, the most extreme of which stories tell of the person exploding. But two people eating the same fruit seemed to have the same effect apparently, _He's so young, but he already had a wife. Lucky- no..._ he was going to be jealous of the kid for a second, but he couldn't think of anything worse than what that kid must have went through then. _That sucks._

Kirito's black hair was covering his eyes a little, darkening his face. Hearing Blackbeard taunt Asuna like that pushed him over the edge. He snapped his head up at the pirate Emperor, "You have two Logias! So I know who you are, Marshall D. Teach!" The black bearded man stopped laughing, staring at this kid who wasn't from his world but knew his name. "I know about all different types of Devil Fruits, and what's usually supposed to happen if someone eats two! I know because I was taught how to use mine! The one who taught me," Kirito smirked wickedly at the fat man as he continued, "his name was Marco."

Blackbeard took a step back, a bead of sweat appearing on the left side of his face. "And to respect his memory," Kirito continued, his voice getting darker, "I'm going to kill you."

 **FD + 61**

"Naruto tells me you ate a Devil Fruit," someone called out to Kirito from a safe distance away.

The black haired teen sixteen year old was distracted, but he managed to keep enough focus on maintaining chakra on the bottom of his feet to stay standing on the lake he was on. Kirito walked in a circle, not very maneuverable yet, but good enough to start walking towards the shore without falling in like the first hundred times he tried. If he fell in now he'd be in some trouble considering the other Devil Fruit eater watching him wouldn't be able to dive in after him either.

The man he was walking towards had short spiky blonde hair, as well as a very muscular chest which was shown since his gray long-sleeved shirt was unbuttoned. He had a large blue tattoo covering his entire chest made up of a blue cross and a curved line concave up in the center of the design. Marco watched the boy walk all the way up to him and then step on shore, finally taking a deep breath as he was able to stop focusing his chakra on the bottom of his feet.

Kirito took a few breaths and then looked up at the taller man who was watching him expectantly. "A Devil Fruit?" He thought of what the fruit did to him, turned him into a monster, how it killed Asuna. "Yeah, that sounds like a good description of what I ate," the boy responded.

Marco chuckled darkly, also having heard from the Hokage of the village he was living in what happened to the boy. "Well, I'm going to teach you how to use it."

"And what would you know about it?" Kirito asked the man. "Who even are you?"

The blond man stared at the teen's face. He saw a horrific amount of hate and darkness in the kid's eyes. _You were right Naruto, he needs help other than his training._ Marco grinned at the kid, his smile an attempt to change the mood, "What would I know?" Marco asked sarcastically. The pirate jumped up in the air and rose about fifty feet with one hop. When he reached the top of his arc, he put his arms out to the side and they became engulfed with blue flames, turning into huge wings. His legs wrapped in flames and his feet turned into talons. Then the rest of his body burst into flames, with long blue wisps coming out behind him like a tail and spinning around his body as well. His tattoo remained on the center of his now blazing blue chest, a darker blue than the light blue flames all around him. His head turned into a bird's, with a beak in front and golden flames coming out of his head. "As to who I am," he yelled down, "First Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix! Eater of the Phoenix Phoenix Fruit, a Mythical Zoan, the rarest of all Devil Fruits."

The pirate dropped out of the air so fast that Kirito could barely follow him with his eyes. Marco landed in front of Kirito and his flames burned so hot that the boy stumbled backwards and fell into shallow water at the edge of the lake. "I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about Devil Fruits and how to use them properly. Naruto picked up on Haki quicker than anyone I know, so he'll be the one to help you with that, but he doesn't understand how a Devil Fruit works."

Kirito stared at the man as his torso and head lost their flames, but the rest of him remained covered in fire. _He can control it,_ the boy saw this and felt relieved. Anytime he'd gotten angry in the last week since Asuna passed, he wound up accidentally using his powers and causing a commotion wherever he was... and he'd been getting angry a lot. "Alright, let's begin," Kirito said, getting out of the water and taking a step forward.

Marco nodded, and then all of his flames went out. The man wearing dark blue pants and a gray shirt sat down with his legs crossed, motioning for Kirito to take a seat in front of him. "What? We're not going to train?" Kirito asked angrily.

His new Devil Fruit teacher shook his head at the teen, "Sit down. There's a lot to learn other than actual fighting. Besides, you're about to collapse. You've been training too hard and your chakra is about to be depleted. Didn't Naruto tell you what would happen if you did that?"

Kirito frowned, going to tell the man off and continue training anyway. _"If your chakra runs out, you'll die." "How would she feel if you went out and died!" "Stop being so selfish."_ Everything Naruto had been telling him caught up at the same time and he sighed, stepped forward and sitting in front of Marco. _I'm feeling a little light-headed anyway. Probably wouldn't even make it back to the middle of the lake._

Marco grinned that the kid was finally accepting it. "Alright," the pirate started, "to start off, you have to know there are three different kinds of Devil Fruits: Zoans, Paramecia, and normally considered the rarest and strongest, Logias."

"Thought you said you were the rarest," Kirito remarked, immediately receiving a hit on the side of the head by the pirate in front of him.

"I am," the man retorted. "Mythical Zoans are an exception." He took a breath as he had to regain where he was, _How does Naruto put up with teaching this guy?_ "Okay, now before you start thinking about going out and looking for a Logia to make you stronger, remember this: every person can only eat a total of one Devil Fruit. Eat any more than that, and **POP!** " Marco shouted it to get the message through and by the look on Kirito's face he could tell the kid was already thinking about going and finding a Logia Fruit.

"How do you know?" Kirito asked the man.

Marco groaned in aggravation, "Just believe me."

"Have you ever seen anyone who had two powers?" The boy asked him.

Marco's face turned dark for a few seconds as he responded, "Yes."

"And he went, pop?" Kirito asked.

The pirate didn't respond. He sat there staring through Kirito as if he was thinking back on something. It looked like a painful memory so Kirito figured he was probably right in assuming the man went pop and it was one of Marco's friends, but the blond pirate finally responded with, "No. But then again, he didn't technically _eat_ the second one... I think." The thought of that almost made the pirate sick to his stomach. "There was one man who succeeded in getting two Devil Fruit Powers, but I would not suggest following his example."

"Why not?" Kirito asked.

This time, Marco didn't get annoyed by the kid's question. "He was a special case," Marco replied. "Because of the first power he attained, and because he was already not fully human," he saw the confused look on Kirito's face and added, "he was part giant," as if to explain it which only really confused Kirito more. "He became the first person ever in our world to obtain the powers of two Devil Fruits."

"You say he didn't eat the second one?" Kirito asked, and this time Marco winced, making Kirito regret asking.

"No," the blond man replied. "He stole it, from the corpse of the strongest man in our world..." Marco paused, his fists clenching at his side. He continued, "My father's corpse."

They both stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then Kirito whispered, "I'm sorry-"

"Nah it's fine," the pirate said, getting back to his laid back self. Marco leaned back where he was sitting, "Marshall D. Teach, or Blackbeard as he goes by now, will get what's coming to him. I've seen a few people who said they died in their old world, so I'm betting the old man is back somewhere around here. I know Teach is here too though. One of these days I know I'll run into him. And when I do," his eyes darkened and his mouth twisted up into a smirk, "I'm going to kill him."

 **PRESENT**

Kirito pointed a finger up at the roof Blackbeard was standing on, "I'm going to kill you. You stole Whitebeard's Devil Fruit, and Marco won't rest in peace until I finish what he was hoping to accomplish."

Blackbeard's surprised expression upon hearing Marco's name turned into one of pure glee, "ZEHAHA! Marco's dead is he? Always hated that one even when I was back on his crew."

Sanji stopped gawking at the kid who apparently knew First Commander Marco of the Whitebeard Pirates. _So that Legendary Pirate is dead? And he trained this kid?_ He noticed something else weird though and shouted up to the roof Blackbeard was standing on, "You haven't used Whitebeard's Devil Fruit in this fight!" The man with the black beard looked down at Black Leg Sanji and frowned. Sanji continued, "He was a Quake Man. Not a Light Man! That power belonged to Admiral Kizaru," Sanji narrowed his eyes as Blackbeard's mouth turned into a wide grin. "What did you-"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Blackbeard laughed, surprising both Sanji and Kirito by his sudden interruption. He lifted up his right hand and darkness coated it, an evil feeling filling both of his opponent's minds. He lifted up his other hand and a sphere of gold light surrounded it, making him smirk at the looks on his opponents' faces. "I awoke on this world without my Quake powers," he shouted, "but what I thought was the worst thing that could have happened to me became a blessing! The power of two Logias, is unstoppable!"

"I wouldn't say that," a high-pitched voice said from right behind Blackbeard. The pirate Emperor spun around fast, dropping his jaw at the sight of the large robot warrior standing behind him. The robot towered over him, which was tough since he was taller than most people. Teach stared at the letters right in front of his face on the robot's chest, _'T T'._ Timmy stood right behind him and punched forward with his right hand, but despite the fact he used invisible Armament Haki to surround his steel fist, he didn't manage to hit Blackbeard.

"The speed of light," Blackbeard yelled, his voice coming from all around as his particles were zipping around the air. Six different hairy arms appeared high up in the air, two above either of the two fighters on the street, and two above the steel robot on building he was just on. His arms connected at the hands with a small triangle space between his fingers. "Bright Light Destruction!" A triangle shaped beam of golden light shot from each of the connections of his hands to the center above the street and then shot down out of the air and onto the pavement below.

The explosion that followed threatened to consume the buildings on either side of the street along with the two fighters still down there. Timmy jumped off the building he was standing on though with both arms pushed towards the explosion. Two little holes opened up on the palms of his steel battle armor's hands. As soon as his hands touched the edge of the explosion, it started getting sucked back into his battle suit. "Can I take it all Wanda?" Timmy asked inside his power-suit.

"Easily Sport," the pink haired fairy-seat-cushion told her Godchild.

Timmy nodded and set the absorption to full, sucking in the rest of the golden explosion before it could get any wider. He sighed a breath of relief then snapped his head up, feeling something weird- nothing. When he looked at the sky there was no one up there.

Kirito and Sanji looked around in the air too but didn't see their enemy anymore. He vanished while they were blinded by the explosion. "Damn it," Sanji growled, annoyed that everyone else was able to get a hit on Blackbeard besides him. _We have to find him._

"Let's go search for him," Kirito said, speaking all three of their minds. He and Sanji started to run off, but Timmy spun around feeling a few very large powers near comrades he recognized entering the city with. These seemed to be the more imminent dangers and he snapped his head down to the others, "Go without me! If you start fighting him I'll be able to sense you and head over."

Kirito and Sanji looked up at Timmy and nodded at the boy in the large metal armor. The boy saw their nods then shot up above the tops of the nearest skyscrapers. He flew across the huge city towards the enormous monster he could already see from a few miles away. _It's going to be a long day._

* * *

"Where do you want to look first Vegeta?" Goku asked his fellow Saiyan he was flying next to.

"Why are you here Kakarott?" Vegeta questioned angrily as he continued flying.

Goku tilted his head confused, and replied, "To get Luthor and the Underworld!"

"No you idiot! I mean, why are you _here?_ " Vegeta asked. When the Prince dared a glance towards his fellow Saiyan he grumbled angrily that the third class buffoon had a stupid look on his face showing he had no idea what Vegeta was saying. "Stop flying next to me!" the Prince shouted in aggravation.

"Ohh," Goku said, finally understanding what Vegeta meant. "Alright Vegeta, but if I get into a good fight before you, you can't complain-"

"Sure, sure, just get out of my face," the older alien muttered as he looked left and right at the nearby buildings. In the reflection of a window he was looking at, he saw Goku wave to him and fly away.

Vegeta was looking for Underworld bases like everyone else, but when Goku flew away, he stopped moving. He hovered outside an office on the thirty-eighth floor of a skyscraper, and he could hear the people inside shouting and panicking about him. He just floated there, waiting for him. _Are you coming, boy? Where is your Saiyan honor? I come into your city, attack your home, and you just sit up on your big fat island waiting for me to come to you._

The Prince looked up at the bottom of the massive island above Metropolis. As he stared at it, he thought of a painting he saw not too long ago, a painting made by that Isaac guy who could predict the future. He thought about that painting, and how the falling island in it looked very much like the one above him right now.

Vegeta could feel many powers around him, some of them getting larger as the people he invaded the city with found themselves opponents worth their time. There weren't many people in the city he figured who were worth even a single second of his time, _But then again, the real enemies are still in hiding. They must have those energy-hiding devices with them. They are here though, they have to be._ The Saiyan Prince clenched his fists and shot off through the air, leaving terrified people down on the streets below and in the buildings on his sides gawking as he passed.

* * *

 **Upper City, Metropolis**

Mirai Trunks stood at the southern edge of the giant island of the Upper City of Metropolis. Looking off the side he could not see the low city, as most of the city was completely under the island. He could however, feel it down below. He felt those strong powers all around the city below him, some of them fighting his allies in the Government, some of them fighting… no one. He could not feel what they were fighting, just like all the times he had felt them fighting around the continent against invisible enemies to his ki senses.

He stood there with a deep frown on his face, no idea what to do. _Akainu and the others are down there trying to keep them from coming into the city. People are dying because you have come here father. Damn it! Why didn't you come talk to me first?_ The muscular demi-Saiyan with long lavender hair tied back into a ponytail frowned even deeper, _But Goku, and Gohan too. No one came to speak with me, even after re-learning I was here. And now these people I fought to protect for two years are getting caught up in a fight they have no part in!_

Trunks's body covered in a white veil and he could feel his father down below him. _Damn it father! I know Tetsuo planned on attacking Pao, but you could have handled him there. Not here, not in a city! You are so irresponsible!_ He floated off of the side of the island a little, his eyes flickering teal as he became more enraged by the feeling of other citizens dying down below him. _I won't let this madness go on…_ Trunks was staring down as he floated off the side of the island, but he noticed something at the top of his vision and he looked up a little. He stared through the translucent yellow barrier on the outside of the city and looked far into the distance where he saw a dot approaching. It was flying through the air, at a slow pace, but still he had no idea who it could be considering how many people were already invading the city.

The muscular man from the future of his world's timeline looked closer, and closer, and his jaw lowered as he finally could make out the two figures heading towards the city. "Oh no," he muttered. His furious attitude vanished and he flew towards the barrier, dropping his power for a second and flying outside the city. He shot across the sky like a rocket and stopped right in front of the dot which he finally was able to make out.

The flying figure in front of Mirai Trunks stopped and both he, and the other person he was holding in his hands beneath him, let out loud yelps of surprise. The figure was a child, maybe two feet tall, with lavender hair in a bowl cut around his head. He was holding up a younger boy, with spiky black hair going out in all directions like an older Saiyan Mirai Trunks knew very well. He stood in front of the two children with crossed arms, and the kid who was flying quickly stopped himself before crashing into Future Trunks's chest.

"What's the big idea?" the kid yelled at the man who appeared in front of him.

Mirai Trunks opened his mouth to respond, but could not come up with words as he stared at this four year old version of himself. Chibi Trunks was holding up his best friend, the three year old Goten who had wide eyes at the sight of the person in front of them. "Hey Trunks," the younger kid said in a high pitched voice, "he kinda looks like you."

While young Trunks looked at the older version of himself and tilted his head in confusion, the older, more muscular Trunks frowned at him and the other boy. "What are you doing here?" he asked the children sternly.

"We came to fight!" Trunks's past self yelled at him, and this was beginning to feel very strange to the man.

"E-Everybody went to fight the bad men who killed mom," Goten said softly, looking up into Future Trunks's eyes with his coal black ones. Mirai Trunks looked down at the kid while Goten kept speaking, "Big bro and Dad, they said they would amend mommy."

"Avenge dummy," the slightly older child holding him up corrected, then looked up into his own eyes. "We're gonna find the bad guys first and prove to our dads that we could have fought them the whole time."

Future Trunks stared at the younger version of himself with a growing frown on his face. _Father and the others aren't in Metropolis to fight Tetsuo for his plans to attack Pao. They're here to find Luthor. But, why would Luthor... be in Metropolis? None of this makes sense!_ Trunks spun around and glared back at the city below the island where smoke was rising up from a few buildings on the southern side and a pillar of magma suddenly flew up as Akainu fought the two pirate brothers.

"So get out of our way," young Trunks yelled at the older man with lavender hair. "Or I'll make you-"

Mirai Trunks vanished to the eyes of the two younger kids and he appeared above them. He chopped a hand down onto his own neck, then reached down and caught himself, pulling him up and chopping a stunned Goten softly in the neck, but still enough to knock the child out. _Idiots,_ he thought, staring at the two children. He glanced back at the city for a second, then down at his past self and the black haired boy in his hands. _Can't blame them though. Both of their moms are gone. The only influences they have now are from Goku and Vegeta… hopefully Gohan can set them straight._ Trunks looked back at the city once more, narrowing his eyes up at the island above. _Five minutes, and I'll be back._ He turned around and transformed into a Super Saiyan so he would be faster before shooting off to the south to return the two children to Pao. _Then, I need to decide what side I'm on._

* * *

 **A/N Metropolis is broken into! The fighters scatter around the city to go find Underworld members. The NEG soldiers aren't going to let them do as they please though, and Akainu finds Luffy and Ace. The Saiyans scatter, but before Mirai Trunks confronts his father he first has to stop his past self, a four year old boy, from charging into the battlefield with young Goten. Blackbeard shows up and starts destroying shit, the city starts to panic, the battle has begun. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review telling me what you thought or predictions for Metropolis! Here's a quick list below since there were a few new side characters this time.**

 **One Piece: Ace, Luffy, Sanji, Akainu, John Giant, Marines, Haki, Blackbeard, Logia, Devil Fruits, Marco, Whitebeard**

 **SAO: Kirito, Asuna**

 **Yu Yu Hakusho: Younger and Elder Toguro**

 **Blue Exorcist: Amaimon**

 **Bleach: Ichimaru Gin**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **DBZ: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Chibi Trunks, Goten, ChiChi, Bulma, Krillin**

 **DC Comics: Green Arrow, Luthor**

 **Archer: Cyril**

 **How I Met Your Mother: Barney Stinson, Marshall, Lily, Robin**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, Juvia, Max Alors**


	53. Nexus 13-2 Metropolis 2 NEG takes action

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, they're all from different shows and media sources.**

 **Nexus 13.2**

 **METROPOLIS**

"Thanks Gohan," a voice said above the flying demi-Saiyan as he raced through the city. Gohan was looking for a sewer opening, wanting to get down below Metropolis to find Underworld members he suspected would be hiding below.

He nodded his head at the voice and gulped as he dropped to the street near a steel man-hole. Before he lifted the metal plate to go below, he felt the weight drop off of his back. He lifted up the steel man-hole cover, and then whispered, "Good luck, Gwen."

The invisible orange haired girl who came to the city in secret on his back nodded her head, then watched as Gohan dropped into the sewer. A bunch of people were in the street around where Gohan landed, and they were still freaking out at the sight of a flying child landing in the road. A confused man who thought he was seeing things drove off fast, and Gwen moved out of the way. A few of the more courageous citizens were walking towards the open man-hole, going to look inside for themselves, when a short thirteen year old girl appeared on front of them.

"Ahh!" a nearby woman shouted and jumped back in fright. The young girl in front of them had a tight black costume on, with a black mask that had two points on either side that went up like cat ears. Gwen smiled, wearing her Lucky Girl costume always made her feel like a superhero.

Cars started driving away from Gwen as fast as they could. The hovering vehicles sped around other ones where the drivers had yet to get back in their car after seeing the boy land in the street and getting out to investigate. Gwen Tennyson looked around at all the panicking people and sweatdropped. "Really? An invisible person can scare you all this much?" _Guess I can't blame them really. Who knows how long they've been in this city? Many of them have probably forgotten what the world was like outside of Metropolis._

Gwen looked around her, and decided on which way she was going to run. She looked up at a giant tube leading up into the sky and saw hundreds, thousands of figures descending towards the ground from the island above. _They are all going to try and fight us, but if I can convince them the Underworld members are really in the city, maybe they'll listen and help us instead. I just hope they don't run into the Saiyans first, or this peaceful city is gong to get a lot noisier!_

The young girl with orange hair raced down the street and turned a corner to head in a straight line towards the tube in the distance. The people inside the tube were filling it from the top all the way to the bottom, which meant some people had probably already gotten out and were in the lower city by now. She heard a loud noise coming from up to her right and looked up to see a television projection on the side of a twenty story building next to her.

On the screen were a man and a woman behind a desk, with a smaller screen in the top left corner showing the tube leading to the sky and all the figures descending from it. Big letters on the bottom of the screen said, 'Stay inside. Do not panic. The Government will protect you.' The news anchors on the screen were discussing possible reasons for the mobilization of so many troops, and Gwen watched as both anchors pointed and looked shocked themselves at the sight of the figures now dropping through the tube.

Gwen turned back towards the tube herself and lowered his bottom lip a little. Sweat formed on both sides of her face as she stared at the ten or so giants falling out of the sky as if they were riding an invisible elevator. They had spears, axes, and swords, and were wearing large white coats with the word 'Justice' written on the back of them. "Giants," she whispered in awe, just watching for a few seconds. The thirteen year old shook her head after a little longer and remembered what she was planning. Gwen gulped, but her determination was strong and she started sprinting down the road again towards the tube.

A floating car was driving down the road in the other direction, but the driver was staring at the rearview mirror and the tube in the background that had an army descending from it. "What is going on- oh shit!" The man looked back down at the last second and saw a girl wearing black running straight down the road in his direction. His hovercar was moving too fast however and despite slamming on the brakes, it looked like he was still going to hit her.

Gwendolyn Tennyson leapt up in the air above the car, doing three front flips on her way up. She formed a pink platform beneath her feet as she lifted, and then kept flying forward while standing on the flat magical platform. "Almost there," she muttered, trying to get a serious look on her face as she was about to confront an army.

The girl saw it coming a second too late. She turned her head to the right where she caught a glimpse of the man standing on the roof of the building. Her platform was racing past and she was looking ahead, and she briefly saw him and started to turn, but he had already leapt off of the building and brought his fist back. Gwen rose her arms to make a forcefield, but her pink barrier had barely started to form when the fist slammed into it and shattered her magical barrier, pushing through to the other side and hitting the girl in the side.

"Ow-w," Gwen rasped out, as she went flying off her dissolving pink platform. She slammed back-first into the side of a house and crashed through the wall into the second floor of the building. The girl stood up on shaky legs, her right side aching horribly from the single punch. She was in a bedroom, looked like a kid's, but the child was probably at school as the room was empty.

A loud thud made Gwen turn back towards the hole in the wall, where a tall muscular man was standing. He looked in at her through his sunglasses and was pleased to see she did not die from one hit, though his punch was slowed a little by her semi-made barrier. "Who, are you?" Gwen asked the man, trying to calm down as she face him.

"We're servants of the city," a higher pitched voice said and Gwen watched as a scrawny man climbed up over the taller ones back and sat on his shoulder. Elder Toguro grinned at her with a look on his face that sent shivers down her spine. "And you are using powers the NEG deems unsafe for public use," he cackled, laughing at the words he was saying.

"Come girl," the taller, but younger of the brothers stated. Younger Toguro lifted up a fist and his muscles seemed to bulge a little. "I will fight you with five percent of my strength to start." He snarled at her and the ground beneath his feet seemed to crack down.

Gwen took a deep breath, "If you are with the Government, then there's something I need to tell you. The Underworld-" The tall man charged at her, not caring for what she had to say in the least. Gwen jumped backwards and swiped both hands down towards him, blue slashes of magic hitting the floor in front of his feet. "I don't want to fight you!" she shouted at him.

"What's going on up here?" a door to the side of the room opened and someone shouted this before looking inside.

"Look out!" Gwen shouted at the old man who opened the door, forming a pink barrier in front of him that protected him from some debris flying his way. The guy screamed and ran the other way, but while Gwen was looking towards him, her enemy leapt up towards her.

This time, she did not even manage to bring up a barrier to protect herself with. His fist slammed into her stomach and her eyes popped open wide. Her mouth opened to try and make noise but her lungs pushed in so far that she could not make a sound. Her ribs pushed into her lungs and she coughed, blood splattering out of her mouth, right before she was sent flying so fast that she broke through the wall and the two walls behind it.

Younger Toguro frowned at how quickly the girl was defeated, but she did not die from that punch, so he walked through the hole in the wall, and into the next room over, then the room after it. He got to the hole on the other side of the house and looked out at the house behind it that also had a hole through the back and the front. He leapt up in the air and landed on top of the next house past this one's backyard, and landed on its roof, looking down at the street below. Gwen had flown through this house and slammed into an office building on the other side. She hit a steel beam between two windows, the only reason she didn't keep flying through that building too. Still, the beam she hit was bent backwards and the windows around it all shattered, before Gwen fell off and down to the sidewalk below.

The tall muscular man dropped down on the street in front of the house he was standing on. He walked across the road, his body pushing parked cars out of the way with zero effort on his part. "I am surprised you survived," Toguro stated, looking down at the girl who was lying there face-down on the ground, blood in a puddle beneath her face. She coughed a little, and more blood splashed out, though the blood wasn't all coming from her mouth. She had a lot of other injuries on her body and pieces of building sticking out of her.

"Let me finish her off," a smaller figure on Young Toguro's muscular back said, "I'll make it painful." Elder Toguro climbed over his younger brother's shoulders, lifted up his right hand, and pointed it down at the girl lying on the ground. She tried turning to her side to face him, but she was in too much pain and instead cried out, but her lungs were filling with blood and her cry sounded more like a sputtered gargle. The older demonic brother standing on his younger brother's shoulder held his right hand facing Gwen, and then all five of his fingers extended and impaled the girl's left leg.

This time, Gwen screamed loudly in pain as the fingers cut straight through her leg. They ripped through muscles, bone, skin, and impaled the sidewalk on the other side of her left leg. As soon as the fingers were lodged in there, they seemed to get wider, making each of the wounds larger. "AHHH! AHHH!" Gwen screamed, writhing around on the floor as she did. She tried opening her eyes, but had to clench them hard because of the intense pain she was feeling. "Stop! Please," she begged, the short man messing with her impaling her other leg with his extending sharp fingers now.

"Brother, finish her now or I will," Younger Toguro stated, getting bored of his older brother's entertainment.

"Oh that's no fun," the Elder Toguro stated, but removed his bloody fingers from Gwen's leg nonetheless. "Alright, I'll kill you now," he pointed his hand down towards Gwen's face, and she managed to open her eyes now and look at him.

 _I, I didn't think... I didn't think they wouldn't even listen to what I had to say. I, I'm,_ Gwen sobbed, tears coming out of her eyes as she watched the Elder Toguro brother's fingers extend towards her face. He was doing it slower than when he impaled her legs, so that she could watch death approach her slowly. _I'm going to die, I'm really... no, no, NO, Ben, I'm... I'm..._ "I'M SORRY!" She screamed, blood splashing out of her mouth as she did.

Elder Toguro laughed maniacally, and his fingers shot forward towards the screaming girl's face. "YAAAAA!" a voice screamed directly on the side of Elder Toguro's head. He and his muscular younger brother started to turn, but they did not move fast enough to get a good look at the flying form that was about to hit them. The figure swung a metal pipe, and crashed the pipe straight into the side of the Elder Toguro's head, slamming the scrawny figure so hard that his eyes seemed to pop out of his head for a second, while his feet left his Younger brother's shoulders, and he went flying down the street.

The new figure landed on the ground in front of the tall muscular man, in between Younger Toguro and the bleeding girl in front of him. He was panting, the boy half of Toguro's size, holding a metal pipe in his hands, staring up at the muscular man with hate-filled eyes. Younger Toguro turned his head and looked down the street through his sunglasses, seeing his older brother bounce and hit an empty car that exploded upon the impact. He turned back to the boy and the shocked girl lying behind him who thought she was dead for a second there.

"You should be," the boy growled, making Gwen's mouth drop and her eyes open wide. "You should be sorry," he stated. "You made a promise," he looked back at her and Gwen's eyes opened even wider at the sight of the tears in the corners of Ben's eyes. "Why did you come here?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady, but failing.

"B-Ben," she said in a hoarse voice, before coughing and splattering more blood on the floor below her. Ben's eyes went wide at the sight of the amount of the blood around her. He didn't know how bad it really way until he got a good look at her. Something felt very wrong while he was three blocks away, and he had a bad feeling in his gut so he flew over as fast as he could, to see his cousin in her Lucky Girl costume about to be impaled.

Now though, Ben looked forward and saw a hole in the house behind her opponent. _She got hit through the building?! As long as she had a forcefield up she should have been fine..._ he heard coughing behind him and knew blood was splashing out of her mouth each time she did. _…But if she didn't get one up in time, oh Gwen,_ Ben kept his eyes focused on the large man in front of him now, as the guy looked a little more impressed with him than he did with the girl before.

"I will start with five percent of my strength for you as well," Younger Toguro stated, and he lifted up his right fist. He slammed it forward, right towards a flash of green light that made his eyes widen a little from beneath his sunglasses. Appearing inside the green light was the boy, transforming insanely fast as his body grew taller, his skin turned red, and two muscular arms ripped out of his sides beneath the arms already there, and all four grew bigger.

"Four Arms!" the alien creature yelled as it appeared, already punching a fist forward. Four Arms slammed one fist into Toguro's and their fists collided making a small shockwave of wind to race out between them, while all three of Ben's other arms slammed forward at the same time into Toguro's face and chest, sending the man crashing back into the house Gwen came flying out of before.

Younger Toguro flew into the building and right into the kitchen of someone's house. His head slammed through a refrigerator door, and his sunglasses shattered as he looked at a broken gallon of milk inside the fridge he crashed into. "This kid," he muttered, a grin coming to his face as he really felt the pain from that one. Toguro ripped his head out of the fridge and stood up in the kitchen. He walked back through it and into the living room on the other side, then through that to the hole in the wall. "I will raise to twenty percent," he stated loudly to get the boy ready for a more intense fight, but as he looked across the street at what he was hoping to see, he did not see the large red four-armed monster anymore.

Standing above Gwen was a ten foot tall, slender, green creature with ten skinny legs sticking out of the bottom of its torso. Each of the legs had suction cups at the end, tentacles of a sort, and its slender head was shaped like an oval with a point at the top, and six eyes on its face. There was a strange green and black symbol in the middle of the torso beneath the indent where a neck looked to be.

Ben stood over Gwen and two of his ten legs wrapped around the girl, before his entire green body started glowing, most intensely down at the suction cups around the girl in a black costume. "Haven't given this one a name yet," Ben said, speaking down to the hardly conscious girl, "but I know what it can do."

Gwen felt warmth flowing through her body as one of Ben's ten thousand possible aliens healed her. Her wounds stopped bleeding and slowly started to close as Ben's many glowing appendages wrapped around her. "How are you doing-" she began, but as the green light's warmth flowed through her, she found it hard to keep her eyes open. "Ben," she whispered, her eyes closing and her head tilting to the side as the natural anesthetics Ben's alien produced knocked her out so she would not feel the pain of her ribs cracking back into place.

"Just sleep," he said, his alien's voice sounding high-pitched, but soothing to the ear. His tentacle legs unwrapped from around Gwen as he knew he could not spend all of his watch's time healing her when their enemy was right in front of him. _He doesn't know about the Omnitrix's time limit, so I can use that to my advantage._ Ben stared straight at his muscular opponent who was staring at him with clenched fists from a hole in the building across the street. Ben's green alien flashed brightly, and then in its place stood the same short thirteen year old boy from before. Toguro wondered why the kid would be using this form if he could transform into that red muscular one, but then his interest piqued as the kid lifted off the ground and floated five feet in the air. In a confident voice Ben shouted at the man across the street, "Bring it on!" Then he pulled back his right fist and flew towards him at full speed.

Toguro was at twenty percent though, and as Ben got close to him, the man stepped to his left and swung his left fist across his body. Ben saw how fast the large man moved, much faster than he expected from a man of his size. The kid turned in midair and crossed his arms, but still yelled out in pain as the fist hit him in the crossed forearms. He flew down the road, and as he was about to hit the ground he did a backflip and managed to keep himself floating. Ben panted a few times and lowered his hands down, looking down at his arms to see large black and blue marks showing up on his forearms already. _Crap, he said he's only at twenty percent too,_ Ben thought, his heart starting to race as he looked down the road and saw the muscular man turning his way and starting to run towards him. _I can't beat him with just my fists…_

The muscular beast of a man pulled back his left hand and punched towards Ben while he was still ten feet off. The force of air from the punch slammed into Ben and knocked him off guard, so that in the next second when Younger Toguro was swinging his right arm at the boy, Ben was not prepared at all. A green flash of light covered Ben's body and as Toguro finished his punch he swiped his hand through the air, missing his target. Toguro looked to his left and right, then snapped his head back forward as he saw a figure with skinny arms and legs, a pointed head, and a black mask over his blue face that dropped down so he could see the smirk on the lizard-like alien's face.

XLR8 called over to Toguro from twenty feet away, "What? Couldn't sssee me?" The alien's black mask shot back up after he finished hissing at the more muscular man, and he sped back across the street as a blue blur that Toguro's eyes could barely follow. As Ben charged the man as his fastest alien, he glanced through the mask over his face and ten yards behind Toguro where an unconscious form with orange hair was still laying. _Need to keep the fight away from Gwen. Alright, focus!_ His eyes darted back to Toguro and he finally charged him, but Toguro knew he could not see exactly where Ben could be coming from, so he stomped his foot on the ground hard. Ben was mid-sprint, but the hard slam on the ground lifted him off the floor and he slowed down enough for Toguro to see him. The muscular man sidestepped and held out his right arm, clotheslining the alien that slammed its chest into his forearm. Toguro's forearm felt like a steel bar and Ben flipped over it while gasping as his lungs lost a whole lot of air.

The younger boy turned his lizard-like face to Toguro a little and the man pulled back his leg, then kicked it forward into XLR8's side and sent the lizard alien speedster crashing into a building on the side of the road. He looked into the hole in the building for a few seconds, and then a green light flashed from inside again and Toguro looked closer, trying to see what the boy had in store for him this time. As he looked over towards the building though, the cracks in the pavement around him started to widen. He stomped on the floor hard before to get XLR8 off balance, but now Ben used that to his advantage as he looked through the hole in the wall as a large green alien made of vegetation. "Wildvine!" Ben yelled, and a dozen green vines shot up from the cracks in the street around Toguro. Toguro spun around looking at all sides of him covered in vines, but the vines flew in before he could find and escape.

Ben's vines wrapped around each of Toguro's arms, his legs, around his torso, and his neck and face. He squeezed as hard as he could and could feel Toguro struggling, but unable to break free. Wildvine's main body walked out of the hole in the first floor five story brick building he broke through. He had one green eye on the center of his face, a bunch of vines as legs, and what looked like a venus fly trap on either side of his head. "Give it up," the alien growled in a raspy voice. "I don't know if you are NEG or Underworld, but whoever you are, you can't beat me."

Toguro stared ahead at the tall plant-like enemy for a few seconds, and then a grin came across his face again. "You have intrigued me child. To see if you have more strength, I will rise straight to half of my power. Fifty percent," Toguro's body started to shake and Ben's vines that were tightened around him lost their tight grip as his arms, legs, and entire body started to feel much harder than steel. The younger of the Toguro brothers ripped his left arm forward, and Ben's vines tore, making the boy scream out in pain and his other vines release from the man. Toguro saw the vines dropping though and he reached out his newly released right hand, catching four of the vines trying to retreat into the floor. He held them tight as Ben tried pulling back, and then he sliced across them with his left hand, making Ben scream out in pain again.

Wildvine stepped back on its long vine-like legs, and Ben's body flashed green, turning him back into a child. He took small steps back with sweat pouring down his face as the muscular man grew a foot taller, his neck grew muscles on it, and all the muscles around his body grew even more muscles on them. Ben gulped and took another step back as Toguro's white shirt could not handle it and ripped off, while he tossed the green torn jacket off of his arms. Toguro's body covered in a white veil and the ground below him and Ben started to shake horribly. Ben took one more step back and then froze, his eyes darting back behind Toguro for a second at the girl on shaking ground behind him. _I need to defeat him._ The kid looked ahead and his green eyes stared straight into Toguro's black pupils, "Twenty percent, fifty percent, go a hundred percent if you want!" Ben yelled at the man, pointing his right hand at him and somehow managing to keep it from shaking. "I'll defeat you all the same!"

"That, is exactly what I wanted to hear," Toguro replied, lifting up his huge arms and grinning down the street at the child. He and Ben stared at each other for a few seconds, and then at the same time, both of them charged, Toguro pulling back and arm and Ben's body surrounding in green light.

* * *

"Everyone's splitting up to go search for the Underworld you guys," Kairi called over to her two guy friends jogging ahead of her. She was in the middle of them but back about ten feet as they ran down the first main road they came across in the city. There were people running out of buildings around them with scared expressions on their faces, a lot more confused than anything.

Riku turned his head to look over his left shoulder, "Come on, I have an idea to where we might find some of them." The long silver haired teen sped up a little to pull into the lead.

Sora turned to look over his right shoulder and called back, "Yeah, just follow me, we'll find some of them in no time!" He looked ahead again and sped up so he was a few feet in front of Riku now.

The older boy on his right looked in, "This isn't a race Sora," he said sternly.

"Sure it's not," Sora replied with a grin back at him.

"Guys!" Kairi shouted as both were looking towards each other and not ahead of them. They looked ahead right as a speeding hovercar was only feet away from them.

"Ahh!" A woman wearing a suit on the side of the street screamed. Everyone panicking and running around on the sidewalks looked in and went wide-eyed at the sight of the dented car in the road with two teenage boys lying in front of it.

A group of other people running down the road far behind them at the start of the street gawked at the sight of those two who ran ahead getting hit by a car. "Are they idiots?!" Nami yelled, sweat forming on the sides of her face, and more worry than she wanted to let on being laced in her voice.

"I- I'm sure they're fine," a younger girl behind Nami wearing a white beanie assured. Dawn looked nervous too though as that car was going way over the speed limit down the pretty crowded street. Still, most normal people were running on the sidewalks, so it wasn't completely the driver's fault they spun around the last corner so fast just to see two children sprinting at it down the middle of the road.

An elderly man got out of his car and ran up to the front much faster than a man his age should have been able to. "Oh no, oh jeez no," he grabbed his head and looked around, seeing his dented car, the gasping pedestrians on the sidewalk, the two boys getting back up to their feet... Wait. "What?!" the old man shouted.

"Oof," Sora said, standing back up and wiping down the front of his black and red shirt. "Sorry about that," the boy with brown spiky hair apologized, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"We weren't watching where we were going," Riku agreed, bowing his head a little to the old man. "I have a lot of credits in the bank. I'll repay you in full for whatever damages we may have caused you." He turned to Sora and then nodded his head in a motion down the road some more.

"Well, see ya," Sora waved at the old guy, then hopped up on the dented hood of the guy's car, and did a front flip over the rest of it. Riku put one hand on the top of the car then swung his legs and the rest of his body over, while the teenage girl with red hair following them started laughing and chased the two boys by going around the car's front.

"What in the Hell-" the old man began, then heard shouting around him and turned his head to look the way those boy's just came from. Everyone was freaking out because of the flying figures who came by this way only a minute or two earlier, but now they could all see who had come with those fighters. Down the street was a cluster of a few dozen people with brightly colored hair, large muscles, weapons, and altogether they looked like one scary group to the normal, weak civilians.

Without a second's delay, the old man got back in his dented car and slammed his foot on the gas, flying into reverse and going back the way he came.

Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were running farther that the rest of their group, or at least in this direction they were. They turned right down another block when they reached the end of the first one from the checkpoint, and they stopped. Sora and Kairi had never seen it before, and Riku let them enjoy the sight for a moment. _Who knows if they'll ever get to again,_ he thought darkly. He stared at the sides of buildings covered in giant television screens advertising newly invented products, like a cream to put on your power nullifier collar so that your skin wouldn't itch anymore. _That could be useful,_ he figured, looking around some more at the sights he never really got to enjoy being trapped inside of Ansem.

 _ **"Enjoy it while you can Riku. Remember what Sora said about the prophecy."**_ _Hey, who knows? Maybe that future-painter guy was painting some other city with a giant island above it._ _ **"Staying optimistic could be considered respectable, but being blindsided would be foolish. Do not let yourself be surprised."**_ _Got it._

Riku finished talking to the evil voice in his head and stared across the city at the tube in the center. Looking closer, he could see hundreds, thousands of soldiers descending from that tube a couple of miles away right now. The top of the tube was pretty empty and it looked like most of the figures were almost out of it. They were being dropped pretty quickly, and not just grunts, but he could see giants coming down that tube as well. _**"Akainu is already sending in Vice Admirals. He was hellbent on killing those pirates in Port Royal. I wonder how long it will be before he comes down himself."**_ _Let's not be here when he does._ Riku thought, then looked at his friends who were still marveling at all the amazing buildings around them.

"Let's keep moving," Riku suggested, starting back up down the huge Main Street of Metropolis. Traffic was moving slowly on these roads, but not everyone had started to panic yet. A few flying police cars zoomed through an intersection pretty far ahead of them, their sirens on and flying a hundred feet above the rest of traffic. It was an effective way of making sure the police were never held up on busy roads, but the people below in the working class stuck in traffic on their ways to work, or to go get some food, were annoyed at how fast the cops got to move around.

The three teenagers ran right into traffic, swerving in and out between cars floating a few feet off the ground. People sitting on their driver's sides were jumping away from the window as a group of kids came running by. Some man rolled down his window and shouted out at them, "Get off the road!"

"Ignore them," Riku stated. "We should get to finding the Underworld as soon as we can to avoid confrontation with the NEG forces."

"This city is so amazing," Kairi said in awe as she tried to keep up with the boys. She did not want to fall back again and had time to catch her breath before when they were taking it all in. "You know what this reminds me of Sora?" she asked the boy with brown hair running down the road on her left, one car in between them as they ran on the white lines between lanes.

"Yeah," Sora responded, sounding a little nostalgic. "It kind of seems like New Tokyo. Only a lot bigger!"

"Haha, definitely bigger!" Kairi agreed, looking up at one of the sixty story tall skyscrapers on her left as she was passing by.

Riku slowed down a little and ran one lane to the right of Sora as he looked in towards his two smiling friends. "When were you two in New Tokyo?" he asked, talking about what used to be the second biggest city in Awul.

"Not too long ago," Sora replied. "We got there a few days before everything happened with it. And after Timmy Turner came and saved the city, we stayed for a little while longer to help fix up some of the damage."

"The Savior of New Tokyo was a lot cuter in person," Kairi said with a bright smile, thinking of the little boy in the pink hat who they were now friends with. "Back then he was wearing a full suit of armor, like the one he has on today."

"Timmy huh?" Riku muttered. "What was it like being in New Tokyo during all that?" He asked, hopping over a car as it started to turn while they ran through an intersection. People honked at them as they ran right in front of their vehicles, but the kids were paying more attention now and swerve masterfully between everyone.

Sora frowned a little, "It was, scary." Riku looked surprised and turned to his friend, but Kairi had a deeper frown when he glanced at them. "I mean, I wasn't really scared much from the attack, but, the people dying around us..." Sora faded off a little, "I'm just glad Timmy showed up when he did, you know?"

"Yeah, me too," Kairi replied, the hurt look on her face lifting a little as she tried smiling again.

"Come on," Riku started, changing the mood back to serious. He wanted to get them to his objective quickly, but it looked like someone had a different plan in mind for them. "Crap, hold up," he called out, jumping up as he did and landing on top of a truck on his left. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, then hopped up on top of the semi as well.

Anyone watching these three teens with annoyed looks suddenly dropped their jaws as the kids jumped twelve feet up in the air to land on top of that vehicle. They stopped honking their horns and gawked at the three kids who were staring up above them, while three dozen figures descended their direction.

"Found them," one of the creatures in front growled loudly. The white creature had a pointed head, and spikes coming out of its shoulders. It had white plating around its legs, arms, torso, and face, though between the different plates they could see black skin underneath as well. On the front of the creature's white head, below the three spikes coming out of the top, its mouth opened up sideways and forward with three prongs each on either side, and in the back was a mouth that looked like a human's only without lips, and with sharp teeth on the top and bottom row.

Behind this creature were two others that looked similar, only red with slightly thicker plating around their arms. Each of them were holding large orange weapons with glowing green on the top of them. The leader in front had nothing in his hands so far, but he still looked the most menacing of the three. Around the three of them were other blue and white creatures that looked similar, but their faces were rounded at the front. The white ones had glowing blue eyes and their heads looked a little more pointed at the top and bottom, while the blue ones did not have faces at all but completely round reflective yellow glass-like material that almost looked like a visor. They were all holding different types of weapons, and there were twelve of them in all.

Two dozen Marines floated behind these creatures, all of them using the same means as the aliens in front. They were all using jetpacks to keep themselves elevated thirty feet above the back of the truck to look down at the teens. These Marines were wearing white coats and looked stronger than normal grunt soldiers, probably why they were sent in first with the squad who did not need to descend from the tube in the upper city first. They each held either large war hammers, or rifles that glowed orange on the bottom.

"Who are these guys?" Sora asked, looking up at the thirty plus people who hovered above them. "They look like they're asking for trouble," Sora held out his hands to his side and his Keyblade formed.

Each of the alien creatures above had little devices in front of their mouths that were too small to even see, but allowed them to speak English very well. It translated their speech from Sangheili, their native tongue, and another device in their ears instantly translated anything anyone said to them. However, when the teen with silver hair started to speak, everyone gawked at him as his mouth made low guttural grunting noises and growls in a speech pattern.

Sora and Kairi turned to him looking pretty surprised, but for some reason, the other two Keybearers started to understand what he was saying despite the strange tongue he was using. "Greetings Special Operations Commander," Riku spoke in native Sangheili. A voice spoke up in Riku's mind, _**"I did not know you remembered so much of our time in the council."**_ _I wasn't as far down as you thought, now be quiet for a minute,_ Riku retorted angrily as Ansem was annoying him and distracting him from his task at hand. He continued speaking Sangheili for the white-plated Covenant Commander to understand him. "We did not come here to start a conflict with the New Earth Government."

It looked like the white alien in front was in charge, but the Marines using their jetpacks behind the Covenant were not happy being unable to understand what was happening. That was the whole point of giving the creatures translation devices, and when the Commander Riku was talking to responded, he spoke in the common tongue, or at least it came out sounding that way with the translator he had on. "Then why are you here? And how do you know the language of my people?" The idea of a human having this knowledge was unfathomable, as none on this world had bothered to learn it and had built them translation devices instead.

"I know because I know the Arbiter," Riku spoke, calmly this time and in English for them all to hear. "He and I sat next to each other in the High Council," Riku's voice started overlapping as he spoke, another voice speaking over it. Sora tried to keep his cool expression, despite being annoyed that Ansem's voice was leaking out over his friend's. "For I am the Lord of Darkness," Riku spoke, not sounding much like Riku anymore. He rose up his arms to his sides and darkness flowed out of his palms as he continued in a low voice, "and you will let us by."

A few of the enemies flew back a little in their jetpacks, and Riku thought that maybe this was going to work for a few seconds. Then, the Spec Ops Commander in the front snapped his right hand out to his side, and an Energy Sword formed in it, pure blue, very sharp, light that curved out and merged at a tip a few feet out. "Whatever you do, don't let that blade touch you," Riku warned his friends, lowering back his arms into a fighting stance.

"That was your big plan?" Sora asked incredulously. Riku sweatdropped as Sora yelled at him, "Try to intimidate them into running away?! I thought you were about to try and convince them we weren't the enemy or something. Anything would have been better than this!"

"Quiet Sora," Riku muttered, his own voice returning as Ansem retreated inside him and chuckled at Sora's insults at the silver haired boy. He looked up at the Elites of the Covenant army and the Marines behind them again, "We only came to fight the Underworld inside the city. They've been hiding here, and wreaking havoc all over the world."

"What? That's ridiculous," one of the leading Marine officers near the front shouted down at him. "How would you even know of something like that?"

"Didn't you just hear me? I am Ansem!" His words struck a cord with a few of their enemies who looked around wondering if this really was Ansem below them. "I was the one who struck the deal with them in the first place!" his words made Kairi's eyes go wide, and the rest of the soldiers to stare at him in shock. "I dragged the NEG into darkness, and not even Akainu would put the brakes on it. That's right, Akainu knew about the alliance-"

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk about the Gensei like you know him!"

"We won't let you disrespect the Fleet Admiral," a larger Marine spoke. He was twice as tall as his comrades, and had twice as much fire coming out the bottom of his jetpack to hold up his bodyweight. He swung the large hammer in his right hand and caught the shaft with his other, making a loud slapping sound which sounded pretty threatening.

"Did the Arbiter know of this?" one of the red Elites next to the white one in front growled down.

Riku's eyes widened hopefully that one of the enemies was believing him, but the white one in front turned to his subordinate and slashed him a shallow wound on the right side of his plated face. The Elite roared out in pain and moved back a little as the Commander glared at him. The leader looked back down and pointed his energy sword, "Do not believe the enemy's lies! Capture the intruders. If they resist, do not hesitate to execute them on the spot," he slashed his energy sword out to the side and it made a whizzing sound in the air.

"Well, guess it was unavoidable," Kairi said, a hop in her step as she stepped up between Riku and Sora. "How about we keep track," she suggested, making the two boys next to her look in. "Whoever takes down the most enemies, wins!" The teenage girl with long auburn hair looked back and forth between the two of them, and they each shook their heads at her with disappointed looks.

"This is a serious situation Kairi," Riku scolded.

"How could we even think about having a competition here?" Sora agreed loudly, and with a hint of skepticism. "I mean, it's not like," his mouth curled up into a smile, "this is a game or anything," he said, his blue eyes focusing right on Riku's green ones.

Riku's mouth curled up into a smile at the same moment, and then the two of them kicked off the roof of the truck as fast as they could. Their enemies were about to descend on the children themselves, when suddenly the boys shot up into their ranks like missiles. Sora got right up in the middle of them and lifted up his blade, "Thunder!" he yelled, and three dozen powerful bolts of lightning came down around him, crashing into some enemies while others tried dodging with their highly maneuverable jetpacks. A few shot towards him with their flying devices, but Sora whipped around his Keyblade and continued, "And FIRE!" a circle of flames surrounded his body, then three more circles going vertical, and two diagonally spinning around him. The four spinning circles of flames shot out at once in every direction leaving nowhere for his enemies to hide.

The leader of the Elites saw the boy behind him and spun to face him, but the taller one appeared right in front of his face. Riku frowned at the man who didn't believe him, and the two red Elite Zealots next to him pointed their large orange guns forward. They each fired simultaneously, and large green bursts of energy flew out of their Fuel Rod Guns. Riku saw them come in almost slow motion, turning his body to the right and watching as they flew past in front of him. The Commander was already flying forwards though, and he brought down his energy sword as the boy dodged.

"Hi-yaa!" Riku lifted up his right hand and a sharp red blade with black on the edges formed, blocking the Energy Sword. The Commander Elite's eyes widened as normally his glowing sword would cut through normal weapons, but this was no normal weapon in Riku's hand. While his right hand held the alien's Energy Sword at bay, Riku lifted his left hand and pointed it out towards the two red Zealot class Elites charging at him. The Sangheili warriors realized it too late as another, all black, Keyblade appeared in Riku's left hand and the front of it glowed blue. "Blizzard!" he yelled out, and the Commander turned his head to see his two Lieutenants get covered in ice. His two best men, frozen over in a second including their jetpacks, making them fall out of the air.

"Grrr!" the Commander roared, pushing down harder on Riku's Keyblade in a rage to try and push it away. Riku felt the extra pressure, but it was not enough, and his arm only shook a little as he hold the large alien at bay. He swung the left Keyblade he used to freeze the others, and slashed across the front of the Commander's chest.

The white plated Elite flew backwards and lifted his free hand to his chest, panting and heaving as that blade hurt a lot but did not cut him. In fact, the black blade looked more like a key than anything at the end of it. "Our forces will crush you," the Special Operations Commander growled over as Sora floated down next to Riku, the rest of their forces defeated as well. He continued to growl at them, "The Arbiter has already called back our armada. Akainu made sure everyone knew just how dangerous you invaders are, and he was right."

"Akainu is part of the problem!" Sora shouted over at the stubborn Sangheili warrior.

"Your words mean nothing to me," the Commander replied. "Soon, the entirety of the Covenant fleet will be mobilized. Our cruiser and corvettes over Sindria, the oceans, all over the globe, and above upper Metropolis itself, are on their way down to crush this futile attack on our great city."

"Guys look!" Kairi called up, still standing on top of the truck as she could not fly as easily as them. They looked down at her, then followed where she was pointing and looked up in the sky. Descending over the sides of the massive island above, were large purple ships with rounded tops, and cannons on the bottoms and sides. Around these large ships were smaller, one person vehicles, also purple, which were much faster and more maneuverable than the bigger ones.

"Good thing it's only Phantoms and Banshees for now," Riku stated, looking back down at the Commander with stern eyes. "You will see at the end of today that we were not lying about the Government's involvement with the Underworld."

"Quiet human child, my people will-"

Without saying a word, the tips of Riku's blades glowed black for a second, and a huge ball of dark purple formed around the Commander of the Elites. The ball of Gravity magic dropped the white alien out of the sky so fast he slammed into the hood of the truck Kairi was on, and made the back of the truck lift up a little. Kairi yelped as she lifted off the truck up in the air, and Sora flew towards her and caught her in his arms.

"Alright," Riku started back up, looking down and around at the Main Street that was now in an all out panic. He looked the way they came and saw smoke rising from several areas, right before he saw another giant explosion that caused car alarms down below him to go off from how much the ground a block away from them was shaking. _Wonder who is back there? No, gotta stay focused. Whoever it is can handle their opponent._ "Sora, Kairi, let's go," Riku said, and shot off down the road. _I will fix my mistakes. The Underworld, the NEG, I have to fix everything I have done wrong up until now._

* * *

 **PATTY'S PUB, EASTERN METROPOLIS**

"Ahhh! What do we do?!" a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair shouted. She dove over the counter of the bar she was working at as bottles fell from the shelf behind her.

The shaking quieted down for a second and everyone else in the bar got off the floor. They hid under tables when the quakes started, but even though the tremors were over now, the customers and staff were still freaking out. "Deandra! Get off the floor already!" The short bald man with puffs of black hair on his ears kicked his stepdaughter in the side as she was laying in his path.

Dee pulled her hands down from on top of her head and shouted at the old man trying to get past, "Oh I'm sorry Frank. But when the next earthquake comes I'm going to be ready."

"Mac help me with this!" Another staff member in the back of the bar called over to his friend. The heavyset man he was calling to jogged over with a confused look on his face. Mac's shorter friend shouted at him, "We gotta move this in front of the door to keep out the quakes man!" Charlie was tugging on a bolted down table in the center of a booth.

Mac stared at his best friend with a stupefied expression, "You want to seal the doorway? Trapping us all inside the bar?"

Charlie stopped pulling on the table, "I mean, when you say it like that of course it sounds stupid."

"There's no way to not make that sound stupid," Mac told the skinnier worker. He looked around at the panicked customers around him and frowned. Mac stepped up on the table Charlie was previously trying to pull and lifted his arms up, "Everyone stay calm okay?"

"What are we going to do?" A red headed woman in the booth next to him cried out.

"It's okay Lily," her best friend Robin assured her. "Marshall won't let anything happen to you right?" The women looked at the man across the booth, but they weren't reassured by the way the large man was chewing on his fingernails nervously.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you," Robin and Lily heard the voice and turned, but the suited-up man with short blonde hair behind them had his arm around a different scared female. Barney looked back at the booth with his friends in it, winking at them.

"I see Barney's not too worried about these..." Robin wasn't able to finish her sentence as the floor shook ten times worse than before. Stools at the bar fell down, all the remaining bottles on the shelves toppled and shattered on the floor, a few of the lights even went out with sparks flying from them.

The screams coming from half the bar patrons were stopping Barney from hitting on the beautiful lady in front of him. "Excuse me!" He shouted at a scared couple in a booth on his left. "Inside voices please," he told them. He looked back at the brunette with the large bust who was holding his arms, "Some people huh?"

The woman held his sleeve tighter as Barney took a sip from a scotch glass he managed to keep in his hand. As he sipped from it he noticed the glass was shaking. It wasn't another quake though, he realized it was his hand, no his whole body trembling in fear. He tried forgetting about those strange men with amazing powers once he got inside his favorite bar, but now the panic all rushed back to him. "Oh God, what's happening?" He fell backwards letting go of the hot woman who screamed upon another earthquake.

The doors to the bar flew open. Everyone inside looked over to see cops running into Patty's Pub. "Everyone out!" The man in front with long wavy dirty blond hair called out. The cop in blue had a pistol drawn, but he slid it into his holster seeing all the terrified civilians looking his way.

"Boss, where are we even going to take them?" The shorter Asian man behind the cop in front questioned.

The Hispanic woman on the other side of the front man nudged their leader in the side, "Miles is right Ford. We've gotta find a way out of the city."

"Out of the city?!" Marshall shouted. A lot of people had gathered up near the doors where the cops came in. The large Michigan-born man crossed his arms and started shaking worse than when the quakes hit, "But it's dangerous outside Metropolis." His wife rubbed his shoulder, consoling him as Marshall told her he had witnessed Ted's death before the safe haven was created.

"It's worse here, trust me," the Sergeant of the three cops promised the tipsy lawyer. Sawyer had seen some things in the last few minutes that told him he needed to get as many people as far away from here as possible.

"O-Outside the city?" Mac questioned, looking back at Charlie and Frank and then to the cops again. "Are you insane? We won't last a minute out there! Dennis didn't last twenty seconds!"

Outside the door, another cop was holding up his gun and looking around. His eyes widened at the sight quickly approaching him. The fat man turned and pushed the door open, "Everyone get back!" Matt Parkman yelled.

The second he finished shouting, an explosion happened across the street that sent the closing door flying off its hinges. "These aren't earthquakes, are they?" Mac wondered with a loud gulp.

"Hey Sawyer," Ana Lucia pushed the blonde cop who was staring outside with a stunned look on his face at the burning remains of a building across the street. "Stay with me, come on!" She yelled at the man who was supposed to be leading them.

James 'Sawyer' Ford spun to the Hispanic woman yelling at him. He saw the expectant look on her face that knocked him back to his senses. "We need to go now!" He yelled at the bartenders and their patrons.

"Not a chance I'm stepping out those doors!" Dee yelled.

Sawyer looked around at all the people voicing similar things. He growled at them all and spun to the officer he posted outside. "We don't have time for this. Parkman, persuade them."

Matt Parkman stopped looking out the open door. He stepped between the other cops and called out, "Everyone this way please." He pointed at his eyes and gained all of their full attentions.

He lifted up one hand to his left temple and closed his eyes. _Been a while since I tried on such a large group, but here goes_. _"We need to get out of the city. It's dangerous in this bar. Let's trust the cops"'_ Parkman lowered his hand from his head, releasing a deep breath as he did.

The crowd of silent people shook their heads clear, looking like they had a collective brain-freeze. Charlie looked at Frank and Mac and said, "You know, we should get out of the city!"

Mac pointed a finger at his friend, "I was thinking the same thing! It's too dangerous to stay here at Patty's."

"Yeah, let's trust the police's judgement on this one," Frank agreed. The short old man with glasses jogged over to the door with the other bar workers. Everyone else in the bar started running for the doors.

"Nice work there Parkman," Ana Lucia told the fat man as they ran outside the bar. They waited until everyone else was out before following the group, boxing them in with the other two cops at the front of the pack. They were leaving their cop cars behind as they couldn't get everyone out of there in two vehicles.

The telepath man she complimented nodded his head saying thanks as he looked back and forth on the long road. There were half a dozen skyscrapers on the street mixed right in with normal houses, shops, and another rival bar. Parkman thought, _Which way is the closest exit?_

"Follow me," Sawyer called out to the crowd of people who trusted the police now.

Miles ran up next to his boss as they jogged down the road. "You know what you're doing?" He asked, trying to make it a joke but in the situation it sounded pretty serious.

James Ford nodded, looking down the block at the next intersection. He spoke up, "Fuck what the brass says, we're getting out of the city while we've still got time." He looked off into the distance where he could see several plumes of smoke rising towards the west and north. He shook his head and focused back on evacuating, _Should be two rights and a left before the Eastern checkpoint out of the city._ "I'm radioing in," the Sergeant told his friend next to him.

"Daniels, come in Lieutenant Daniels," Sawyer spoke into the communicator on his wrist.

At the police station in the center of the lower city, Daniels lifted up the white bracelet on his right wrist. He spoke down into the microphone, "What is it Ford?" The black man didn't have the time for every one of his detectives and officers calling about the quakes in the city.

The main peacekeepers for Metropolis lived on the upper city floating above this one. That didn't mean there wasn't a police force down below to respond to the less threatening problems.

The tall thin black man listened to his Sergeant's report. When Sawyer was done speaking he lifted back up his wrist and told the other man, "Get those people out of the city. You're right, these aren't normal earthquakes. There's an invasion going on. Strange people have been spotted flying over the city."

Ford's voice came back over the coms, "Shit. Alright we'll get as many people out of the city as we can. We're taking this first group out the Eastern checkpoint. Let them know we're coming so the gates are open."

"You got it," Cedric Daniels replied. The Lieutenant lowered his wrist and walked back out of his office. The third floor of the station was in complete disarray with cops running all over the place. "Major Brass," the black man called out, trying to get the attention of someone who was at least a little reliable.

"Brass just left," a detective jogging across the room told his superior officer.

Daniels turned to the white guy with cropped brown hair, "Where did he go McNulty?"

Jimmy McNulty pointed at the ceiling. "Meeting for all officers Captain and up. Daniels…" He was going to keep speaking but the Lieutenant looked like he got distracted, looking up at the ceiling where Commissioner Gordon was going over the plan without him. "Daniels!" Jimmy McNulty yelled at the man and gaining his attention back. "Me an' Bunk just got back from patrol. I recognized one of the men attacking us."

"Who?" The tall black man asked seriously.

"It was Timmy Turner. Timmy God damn Turner is attacking Holy Knights downtown. Right in the middle of the street!" McNulty quieted down as he noticed a few other people look his way as he shouted that. He knew a panic was already starting, there was no need to add more fear on top of that.

Cedric Daniels looked around at the scared men and women in blue uniforms around the headquarters. Unlike in his own world, even detectives and officers had to wear uniforms, though the higher ranked officers got different colors on their clothes. His uniform was a darker blue than the sky blue his fellow officers were wearing. He called out so everyone on the floor could hear him, "The people of this city need our help. Sergeants, get your squads and head out through the city. Reassure the civilians that they are not alone and get them somewhere safe!"

Daniels turned around to McNulty, "Come with me." The tall black man started walking across the office while the other officers got to work all around him.

They walked past two arguing men, one with bright yellow skin and the other with brown. Lou hit Eddie on the side of the head, "Let's go. Wiggum's stuck in the meeting so it's up to us."

The heavier man with yellow skin just nodded his head silently. Eddie followed his black Sergeant over to the door. Lou looked over to his left and the black man shouted, "What are you doing Joe?!"

"The elevator's not working," the cop in the wheelchair called back across the room as he pressed the button several more times. "You'll have to go on without me."

"Damn," Lou snapped his fingers. "Find another way down!" He called over before opening the door to the staircase down. While he and Eddie ran down the stairs, two men were reaching the door to the floor above.

"Sure this is a good idea Lieutenant?" McNulty asked as the black man reached for the knob.

Daniels turned to his subordinate, "If what you say is true, we need more than police to deal with this." The man looked back as he twisted the knob and pushed open the door.

Deputy Rawls was in the middle of yelling something across the table at Captain Wiggum when the door opened up. He was not in the mood for his most hated Lieutenant after dealing with the fat yellow cop who was eating donuts at the meeting. "What do you want Daniels? This meeting is for Captains and above."

Cedric Daniels ignored the man in red completely and stared at the Commissioner at the head of the table wearing an all white uniform. "Commissioner I have some important information regarding the enemy."

"Enemy?" James Gordon questioned. The man had been sending squads out for a while now, but so far there were no concrete reports on what was going on.

Cedric turned to the man standing behind him and McNulty stepped forward. Now if there was anyone Deputy Rawls hated more than Lieutenant Daniels, it was Jimmy McNulty. The detective was having a great time being able to report this despite Rawls growling at him from the right side of the commissioner. Jimmy spoke up, "Out on the street, I saw a man fighting Holy Knights."

"Holy Knights in the lower city?!" A Colonel on the left side of the table exclaimed. The man was wearing a green uniform to show he was a Colonel, and he was McNulty and Daniels' Colonel at that.

McNulty nodded, "That's right Hotch," using Aaron Hotchner's nickname in front of all the superior officers as he really couldn't care less at the moment. Jimmy added on since he never got to finish in the first place, "The one fighting the Holy Knights, was Timmy Turner." Instantly the room went into an uproar.

Commissioner Gordon was prepared to call in the extreme events to the upper city, but it sounded like the NEG military were already involved. The leader of the police in all white wearing glasses stood up. He commanded the attention of everyone in the room, the way he looked perfectly calm succeeded in silencing them. "We'll leave fighting off Timmy Turner and whoever else has invaded our city up to the military. Our job has to be protecting the citizens from the destruction that is sure to occur because of this invasion."

"Timmy Turner is not your enemy," a raspy deep voice spoke out of nowhere. Everyone had been silent for Gordon's speech, so they all heard the voice come from the shadows in the side of the room.

A man stepped out of the shadows, the windows behind him wide open showing how he got in here without anyone noticing. The cops around the table reached for their belts, but the police Commissioner shouted, "Stand down!"

"Hello James," the man in the black costume greeted. He had a black mask on with pointy ears on top of it. His chest and stomach of his costume were muscular, his arms had black spikes coming out of the sleeves, and the black cape falling behind him was bulletproof. He had a tool belt around his waist that looked a lot more stocked than any of the cops' own.

Gordon still couldn't believe this was the same man. There was a chance the guy was an imposter, but he doubted it. "Bru- Batman?" He asked.

The man in the black costume nodded once. He didn't come for a reunion with his old friend though, "Timmy Turner isn't here to hurt anyone. In fact, that kid only wants to help the people of this city."

"Why was he fighting Holy Knights in the street then?" Jimmy McNulty asked the odd man in the weird costume. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"The Holy Knights attacked him I'm sure," Bruce Wayne replied, while standing there in his Batman costume. "If you want to protect the people of this city, you'll get them far away from here."

"You say you're not here to hurt us," Deputy Rawls shouted as he stood up. "So why would we need to evacuate the city?"

Batman glared over at the Deputy harsh enough to make the older man take a step back from the table. "Who in this room really believes the Jedi were responsible for killing Superman?" The room was so quiet they could hear the screams of people on the street four stories below. Officers looked at each other with nervous looks and the man in black continued, "No one who entered this city has any intention of harming its citizens. Metropolis _is_ the least safe place anyone could be right now though."

Batman looked around at the cops and it didn't look like any of them were crooked from just a quick glance. There were some arrogant and stupid cops, but none that he saw looked guilty. "The Underworld leaders are hiding somewhere in Metropolis. Tetsuo is in cahoots with them."

"What?!" Detective McNulty exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous," Lieutenant Daniels agreed.

"Of course it's ridiculous," a voice rang out through the room. The cops started turning towards the right wall, but before they even finished looking that way, the windows on that side all shattered. A gust of powerful wind slammed straight into Batman and threw him off his feet.

The Dark Knight shot across the Commissioner's office and through the windows on the other side. "Batman!" Gordon shouted over to the windows. He looked back to the left where there were just frames full of broken glass. A tall muscular man with blue skin was standing on the air outside and he hovered his way into the office.

"Who is this?" Major Brass shouted, standing and pointing at the blue skinned man with a black beard and mustache. He had on a purple outfit on with a gold cloak, gloves, and belt. The color of his accessories weren't just gold colored, they were made of actual gold.

The higher-up officers of the police force were all on edge as they stared at the menacing-looking man in blue. "I am a member of the high council of your New Earth Government," Krona stated. The cops around the room stared at the man in surprise.

"There are terrorists in the city. Do not take drastic measures, they will be taken care of shortly." Krona spun around and his golden cloak flapped behind him. He took a step back towards the broken windows and then froze. The cops staring at him were confused as to why he wasn't leaving to take care of those terrorists, but apparently he had new plans.

Krona turned back around and stared past the cops filling the room. They looked back to see what he was staring at. Standing on the other side of the fourth floor, right on the inside of the one broken window that he crashed through earlier, was Batman. He wasn't the only one standing there though.

Floating above Batman's head was another man. It was the man who felt the amazing power drop to the lower city and decided he had to go to it. It was good timing too as he watched one of his allies get smashed out a fourth story window and managed to catch the man in the black costume before he hit the ground.

"Thanks," Batman muttered as they both stared across the room of cops at the blue man with tremendous power staring back at them.

"Everyone get out of this building," the bald man hovering above Batman called out. The short guy with six dot-shaped scars on his forehead thought about it for a second, then corrected himself, "Actually, it's probably safer for you all to just leave the city altogether."

Before any of the cops could argue, the man in the black costume turned to Commissioner Gordon and said, "You should listen to this man. He is on the level of the Saiyans."

Krillin smiled at the praise but spoke up modestly, "I wouldn't say I'm as strong as them." He smirked as he made eye contact with the enemy he'd come to take on, "But I can defeat this schmuck."

"No, you cannot," Krona stated. Krillin saw the sudden glint in the man's dark eyes and reacted instantly. The midget in the orange gi shot across the room in under a second. He wrapped his arms around the man's torso and tackled him out the other side of the building.

As the two of them reached thirty yards away from the police HQ, Krona's body finally erupted in yellow light. Krillin flew off of the man he had tackled backwards, and the front of his gi got torn by the huge explosion. His muscular torso became bare in the yellow explosion that seared against his skin. He held his arms out to the sides creating a large kiai wall between his back and the building he was thrown back towards.

The cops inside stared at the explosion that very well would have incinerated them all had it not been for the short bald man between them and their Government leader. As Batman shouted at everyone to run, the explosion subsided with a straight-faced Krona on the other side of it.

"I knew you would protect them, just as I know your true purpose for being here." The strange man spoke in an all-knowing tone that pissed Krillin off.

"You know all that huh?" The short man remarked snidely. "Then you also know how badly I'm going to kick your butt!" The midget moved so fast his body looked to remain in the same spot, an afterimage as he appeared behind Krona in mid-kick.

"Yes I do, Krillin from planet Earth," the man replied, ducking his head beneath Krillin's kick. As he ducked, he lifted up his hands creating a dozen white energy spheres.

 _Crap! I can't let any of these explode inside the city_. Krillin wanted to fly up high, or shoot outside the city as fast as he could, but Krona knew that would be his tactic.

"If you run away, I will simply blow up these buildings and all the people inside them." The blue man with the black beard looked menacingly at the cornered human, "I know everything. I am stronger than you. You cannot defeat me!" As he yelled, he rose up the twelve energy spheres. Those weren't the only attacks he was using though, as his eyes glowed red and the roof of the police headquarters and chunks of several other buildings in the area started ripping off.

The man's telekinetic powers along with his incredible ki made the short man in front of him gulp. Krillin could feel all the terrified ki's in the city around him. _I have to keep the damage to a minimum. This guy isn't a member of the Underworld, but he's willing to kill these civilians just to keep me here, that makes him a bad guy._ Krillin's eyebrows lowered near the center, narrowing with his eyes. "What's with that look?" Krona asked him snidely. "Lowly human do not think yourself..."

"RAAAAA!" Krillin shouted. His body surrounded with white light that grew into a huge aura. The ground beneath him trembled as the debris Krona was levitating got crushed to dust by his devastating aura. The pressure inside it as the short human roared at the top of his lungs was terrifying to anyone watching. A skyscraper too close to where the two were hovering started getting ripped away piece by piece.

Krona knew the human couldn't use his full power without powering up first. In fact, the smartest route to take would be killing him now before he got to his full potential. However, the man just smirked as he stared at the human. "What, you want a good fight?" Krillin shouted at the man between his yells. "Well you're going to get it!"

"That's not it at all," Krona assured him. The muscular man wearing gold and purple armor lifted his arms higher. "Your pathetic power still doesn't come close to my own. I want you to learn the futility of your actions before I annihilate you." The man allowed for one of the orbs of energy flying around him to shoot at Krillin, but the human had finished powering up.

Krillin didn't expect the man to give him a single second, so he was already crossing his arms as soon as he reached his max power. The energy ball slammed into his arms and sent him soaring across the city before he managed to uncross his arms and knock the ball into the distance outside the city. When it hit the ground several miles away, the entire city shook and Krillin stared at the huge white dome that came off the planet.

 _Alright Krillin, here we go,_ he looked away from the explosion and back towards Krona. The bearded man's power was amazing, he had to give him that, but he knew there was something he could beat him in. The short human shot forward with a fist pulled back, aiming straight for Krona's face.

The man awaiting him was disappointed by the lack of effort. He didn't bother dodging the obvious feint of a punch and instead lifted his left arm to block the kick coming from the other side. When the leg hit his arm, he reached over to grab it, but his eyes widened as it was the left leg he grabbed, not the right which he saw twitch while Krillin was flying his way. _He moved that leg on purpose to make me believe it was the one going to be used_. Krona knew the other leg was coming now as he'd blocked in preparation for a right kick. As he tilted his head back though, it wasn't a foot flying down in front of his face, but the other fist that Krillin had balled while finishing his first kick.

Krona realized too late that the kick he thought was heading for his front was coming towards his back. When it collided, he reacted immediately though, moving his body with the kick to lessen the impact. He was surprised at the pain he felt course through him anyway. Still, the pain paled in comparison to the surprise at the sudden heat pressed against the front of his body. _Impossible_! He looked down as the man's face was passing in front of his own. Krillin's body was twisted so he could kick the man's back while at the same time keeping his fist that passed in front of Krona's face earlier in front of his body. Now that fist was opened into a palm, a glowing yellow palm. Krona couldn't believe it as the beam shot out of Krillin's hand and hit him in the stomach, _Before he even started the first fake punch, this is how he planned on finishing his attack._

The short martial artist yelled out as he fired the strong energy beam into his enemy's chest. Krona went flying backwards, but slapped his right hand in front of his body and knocked Krillin's attack through a skyscraper and into the horizon. Krona growled at the man in front of him who was just that, a man. "Impossible, you can't react _that_ quickly. Humans from your universe do not have that type of processing capability."

The shorter man whose gi was ripped up chuckled, "I've been training with and fighting Saiyans my whole life. If I didn't adapt, Goku would have gotten too far ahead of me." The midget grinned as he thought back on a time where he still believed he could catch up to Son Goku.

The blue Guardian in front of him didn't find it as amusing. Krillin tried to feign a smile but he disappointedly felt a nostalgic feeling as he watched the burn marks on his opponent's chest vanish. Despite his regenerative abilities, the man was scowling deeply with wrinkles appearing all over his blue face. Krona scrunched up his face into a deep scowl as his eyes glowed deeper red. "Insolent human! I created a universe, grew bored of it, left it for another. I advanced through time. I learned the secret of creation of the universe!" As he was shouting, his whole body started glowing gold. It began growing as well, getting larger and larger as his skin turned yellow, his body looking like a sun.

"You did all that?" Krillin asked nervously as he floated backwards a little. _Maybe Goku or Vegeta should handle this guy._ Krillin stared at the man who had become completely yellow, his body growing from seven feet to a massive hundred as he hovered up higher.

The man floated all the way above the tops of the skyscrapers so he was between them and the bottom of the upper city's bottom. His body glowed like a sun, and as huge flares of heat shot off of his body he started to feel like one too. Inside the yellow flares shooting off his body was utter blackness. They zipped around in the sky circling Krona, powerful beams of yellow and black that looked like they could rip through anything.

Krillin gawked as he stared up at the powerful monster. "Okay," he muttered, "new plan." The man shouted at the top of his lungs, "Hey Timmy! Could use your help!"

He saw one of the yellowish black beams spinning around Krona dip too far down so it was about to slam into a very tall skyscraper. He didn't hesitate for a second to fly over to the building and get between the attack and the thousand meter tall skyscraper.

As he appeared in front of the beam, he crossed his arms to hopefully protect the building. He could hear screams in the windows behind him as the black energy slammed into him. He screamed in pain as he felt his skin burning, but he was holding off the attack. His eyes widened as he saw two more swirling black beams spinning towards him and dipping below him to hit the building beneath where he had to float to hold of this beam. "Crap!"

"Got it!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed and Krillin smiled seeing Timmy followed through with his earlier promise. _'"If anyone needs any help, call out for me and I'll be there as soon as I can." You're a great kid Tim-_ "RAA!" Timmy yelled and had his hands held out in front of him, his metal suit sucking in the two large black beams.

"Careful Sport," Wanda warned her godchild who was sucking in a lot of energy. "This is more than Blackbeard had," she started, then in a more panicky voice, "a lot more!"

Timmy could see the vision in his robot suit tint red and the sensors were going off the charts. "Hold together," he urged, shouting louder as he sucked in the rest of the beams. He finally took a deep breath as the two beams sucked in fully, but when he looked up to see how Krillin was doing, the short man was not doing so well. Krillin was backed up against the building down with his feet pressed against it and his hands pushing back against another dark beam as powerfully as he could.

The kid with a Fairy Godmother flew up and kicked the bottom of the beam at full force, knocking the black beam up in the sky where it exploded on the bottom of the floating island above. A huge dome of light exploded on the roof of the city and the island's bottom crumbled a little, large chunks falling off of it.

Timmy thought he would have to worry about those huge chunks falling into the city, but he realized how wrong he was as the chunks all started disintegrating. The chunks swirled around the massive glowing gold form floating above the city, and Timmy gulped as he felt the monster's power. "Who is this guy?" Timmy asked the bald man next to him as he flew up to Krillin's side.

"Bad news," Krillin replied nervously. The two of them watched as the giant tube leading from the city center into the island above started cracking and then ripped entirely, both halves of the tube moving towards Krona and spinning around him. Thousands, millions of people even, stared up in the sky in terror as the powerful monster sent out huge beams of darkness. The two fighters in front of it gulped, but then dashed forward in auras of white towards the monster NEG leader.

* * *

One of the men gawking up at the sky was the Marine Vice Admiral, Smoker. The white haired Marine stared up at a white aura trail soaring right towards the man he recognized as a new NEG leader. _Things are getting out of hand fast._ The man looked around and saw scared people looking around at each other asking if they recognized who that terrifying person was. None of them recognized him as part of the Government, but there were new Government leaders every day recently, he could be a new member.

The Marine in a white officer's jacket looked back down and started storming down the street. He clenched his fists over and over again, thinking it was in anger but realizing as he moved that he was nervous, more nervous than he'd been in a very, very long time. _Going against the Marines, against Akainu, against the entire Government. I must be crazy. Nah, none of this sits right with me. I'll follow my own justice,_ the middle-aged Marine turned the next corner, and he could see the building at the end of the street which led underground into a storage area full of confiscated weapons.

Smoker moved steadily down the street, seeing people all around him talking to each other in hushed and panicked voices. No report had been announced to the city yet on what was going on so they were all hoping the Government forces could handle whatever it was.

"Do you think it's true?"

"I heard the South gate was breached. Dozens of unknown fighters entered the city."

Smoker listened to the rumors of people around him, thinking to himself what it could mean. _Did that Green Arrow guy really get some help? That man flying over me before, that was a Saiyan I think. Did he-_ Smoker wasn't paying much attention to the building he was approaching, so when he finally did refocus, he didn't even see where the man came from.

"Man" was a strong word to use for the young person now standing in Smoker's path. He was built like a man sure, but the tall, muscular Marine officer in front of him was just eighteen years old. Smoker stopped walking right in the middle of the street and looked the twenty meter distance towards the three story white building he wanted to get into, and the teenage Vice Admiral standing in front of the doors.

"Coby," Smoker muttered.

The pink haired teen was taller than his elder Marine officer. He didn't respond for a few seconds after Smoker said his name, his mouth flat and his eyes discerning. Everyone on the street between them started looking back and forth between the men, and the looks in their eyes were putting them on edge.

"What are you doing here, Vice Admiral Smoker?" Coby asked the white haired soldier down the road a little.

Smoker pulled out two cigars and put them in his mouth, before lighting them and taking a big puff. "You think the Jedi and Superman killed each other?" Smoker asked, loud enough for most of the people on the street to go wide-eyed and take a few steps back. Coby's expression didn't change though, and Smoker continued louder, "This Government is rotten."

"You're one of them," Coby stated. Smoker thought for a second the boy was trying to make some deep philosophical meaning to how Smoker was part of the Government, but the teenager wasn't talking about the Government. "I've seen you acting suspicious, and now I know it for a fact," the pink haired teen lifted up his arms, clenched fists as he stepped into a fighting stance. "You plan on betraying the Marines. No, you have betrayed the Marines."

Smoker snarled, just barely stopping himself from biting the recently-lit cigars in his mouth in half. "Don't do this Coby," he warned the younger Marine. He didn't know how the teen found out about his involvement, he thought he'd been careful not to make anyone suspicious of him for the past month, _But I should have known. He's always been clever, Garp knew it when he took the boy under his wing._

"Vice Admiral Smoker," Coby shouted, his voice echoing around the street. "You are hereby under arrest for treason against the New Earth Government. You have been conspiring with terrorists, and at this moment you are trying to get past me to the weapons chamber. Why do you need the weapons Smoker?" the boy questioned, his eyes narrowing as he bent further into his fighting stance. "So you can give them out to the other terrorists you're fighting with?"

 _I don't have time to convince him,_ Smoker felt the ground shake as an explosion in the distance rocked the ground. As the ground shook, Smoker turned his fists black, covering them in Armament Haki. "If you plan on arresting me kid," Smoker called out, pulling his fists to the side. His whole body erupted in a mass of smoke that reached from one sidewalk to the other. "You better be ready!"

Coby turned side-face with his right side closer to Smoker. People on all sides of the two men scattered like rats, sprinting away from the two Marines on the street. The teenager's left and right arms glowed for a second, and then dark purple, blackish Armament Haki wrapped around both his arms. "I am!" Coby shouted at his foe, who shouted back at him and then closed the distance between them in a few seconds, a mass of smoke crashing down the street like a wave washing over the side of a ship.

Coby slammed a fist into the smoke, making the man in control of it all oof. Smoker growled and two fists flew out of the smoke covered in Haki. The boy with pink hair dodged each fist and then slammed his left fist towards the cloud of smoke again. As his fist was about to hit, all the smoke in front of his fist dispersed and he felt a presence right behind him. The teen used Geppou to kick off the air behind him right before Smoker could slam down two fists on his back.

The teen shot down the street with one kick, then spun himself around and kicked the air in several different spots to bounce around the air. Smoker didn't need to use Geppou as his whole body could turn into smoke with the power of his Logia Devil Fruit, giving him the ability to fly. The Vice Admirals charged at each other like blurs in the sky.

Smoker kicked, but Coby blocked with his left arm, getting it pushed in a little but using his right hand to steady it. The younger boy lifted up his right knee, but Smoker slammed both hands forward and a condensed pillar of smoke shot out straight into the boy's stomach. The smoke wasn't very hard itself, but it sent Coby flying backwards enough that his knee didn't hit the man he was aiming for. As Coby soared away from Smoker though, the teen did a three-sixty in midair and kicked both of his legs in full swings.

Rankyakus shot off of the boy's feet, large green slashes aimed straight at the other Vice Admiral. Smoker was able to dodge one, but the second knocked him across the street into a window that he broke through and then crashed through someone's desk on the other side.

"Watch it!" the spiky gray haired young man sitting on a swivel chair next to the desk that was broken growled at the Marine who crashed into his neighbor's workspace. Smoker turned to the man who yelled at him and saw the guy looking back at him with eyes of a beast and sharp teeth that matched it, yet he was holding a fellow office worker over his shoulder protectively.

Smoker realized the man must've pulled his friend away right as he broke through the window. _The only way he could be fast enough to do that..._ Smoker looked at the man's neck and saw the steel collar on it with a red glowing light on as well. "So they haven't turned them off yet," he muttered in annoyance. The Vice Admiral got back up to his feet and looked out the window towards the street where the pink haired teen was waiting for him to come back out as Coby knew he would. "Not like I'm having any better luck though," he growled, then his body turned into smoke and he flew out the window.

Once the man was gone, the office relaxed and they all released the deep breaths they had held in. "Jim! Are you alright?" The man over the spiky gray haired guy's shoulder got lowered to the ground and he hugged his wife as she ran up to him. Pam could feel his arms were shaky, but as she looked him over she didn't see any injuries.

"B-Bete, thanks," Jim whispered as he calmed down a little and turned to the guy who sat next to him at work. The guy with gray hair had two furry ears sticking out the top of his hair and a blue tattoo on his left cheek.

Bete Loga looked at the man and his receptionist wife, then looked around the rest of the office that had quite some damage done to it. He called over to the other side of the room where his friend was helping the heavy black man named Stanley back to his feet. "Yo Finn," he shouted. The blond man he called to looked like a child from his appearance, but he was almost fifty. The short blond man with a childlike face looked over at Bete and saw the younger man grinning wildly, his sharp teeth showing. "You hear what that guy just said?" he motioned with his head at the hole in the wall where they could now see outside the third floor of their building.

Most of the other scared people in the office looked over at the young man with gray hair and despite how he just saved Jim in front of their eyes, they became even more afraid as the man smirked and said, "We're about to get these things off." He pointed up at his collar, not wanting to grab it and get the shock.

Finn Deimne stared back at his old comrade and nodded. _I've been getting tired of selling paper and printers anyway._ The blond man looked across the room to one other member of their office, the boss in fact, wearing glasses and still sitting on the same seat he was in when the Marine came crashing through their window. His eyes focused on the man's turtle-neck's collar and he could see the bulge where the brace was. _I won't get my hopes up, but I would very much like to see what a man like you can do, Wing-san._

The boss lifted up his right hand and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a completely calm expression on his face as he looked out the window at the clashing Marines. The two of them clashed blackened fists and the shockwave was enough to make cracks in more of their office's windows. "Get away from the windows," Wing called out, not moving from his own chair as he continued to watch the incredible fighters outside. _I pray the collars stay on. If these devices are rendered useless, madness is all that awaits this city._

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review below telling me what you think! In a few days I'll be traveling to Europe, so it may be a few weeks before I update, though I might be able to get a couple of more chapters in this weekend. Here's a list of all those new characters from the police, the bar, and the paper company at the end.**

 **Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Four Arms, XLR8, Wildvine**

 **Yu Yu Hakusho: Elder Toguro, Younger Toguro (or just Toguro)**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Riku, Kairi, Sora, Ansem**

 **Pokemon: Dawn**

 **Halo: Elites, Spec Ops Commander, Elite Zealots, Energy Swords, Phantoms, Banshees, The Arbiter**

 **One Piece: Akainu, Marines, Luffy, Ace, Nami, Smoker, Coby, Garp, Blackbeard**

 **How I Met Your Mother: Barney, Marshall, Lily, Robin, Ted**

 **It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia: Franky, Deandra (Dee), Dennis, Mac, Charlie, Patty's Pub**

 **LOST: Sawyer, Ana Lucia, Miles**

 **Heroes: Matt Parkman**

 **The Wire: Cedric Daniels, McNulty, Deputy Rawls**

 **Criminal Minds: Hotch**

 **CSI: Brass**

 **The Simpsons: Chief Wiggum, Eddie, Lou**

 **Family Guy: Joe**

 **DC Comics: Batman, Commissioner James Gordon, Krona, Superman, Green Arrow**

 **Danmachi: Bete Loga, Finn Diemne**

 **The Office: Pam, Jim, Stanley**

 **Hunter X Hunter: Wing**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda**

 **DBZ: Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin**


	54. Nexus 13-3 Metropolis 3 Wendy vs Marmas

**Nexus 13.3**

 **METROPOLIS CENTRAL HIGH SCHOOL**

"The mandatory school-wide evacuation orders have been cancelled," a voice came over the loudspeakers of the high school and all the schools around it. "Teachers and students planning on leaving the premises are to turn back and head to your classrooms. We have been notified by the Metropolis Central Police Department that evacuation trucks will be sent to the building. Until such time, do not leave the school building. I repeat, stay inside."

The loudspeaker turned off and the stunned kids in all of their classrooms just stared up at the speakers in their rooms with blank gazes. "Stay inside?" Inoue asked, an orange haired teenage girl in a senior classroom. "Should we not try to get away from here?"

"No," a boy her age with shorter, spikier orange hair replied. Kurosaki Ichigo looked around at his friends and saw Ishida and Chad both nod at him. "You two stay here and protect the school," Ichigo told his friends. He reached down into his pocket and grabbed a small pill. He took one last look around the classroom full of panicking students, then tossed the pill into his mouth. As he swallowed it, his soul ripped away from his body, and Kon, who was inside the little pill that normally sat inside a stuffed animal, took control of Ichigo's body. Ichigo's soul stepped backwards and his friends all watched as he walked towards the window wearing his black cloak, with a long blade strapped to his back.

Ichigo looked outside and glared out into the city where he could see smoke rising from different sections. _Killua. I should have stopped you. I'm putting an end to this madness._

* * *

Wendy Marvell walked down an empty street of Metropolis. She could see people cowering behind doors around the street she was on. The small girl with long blue pigtails felt weird that these people were hiding from her and her friends. _Master..._ she thought, and her determination set in as she remembered the old man who treated her like his own daughter.

"I have to find the Underworld and make them pay," she said in a high-pitched, non-threatening at all, voice. The small girl looked to her left and right and then whispered in an even higher pitched voice, "But, where did everyone go?" She had no idea how she got over here or where the rest of the guild had gone, but it wasn't even ten minutes since they entered the city yet, and she was already all by herself.

 _If only Carla were here,_ the girl thought sadly, thinking back on the first day on this planet when she lost her Exceed. The flying white cat was her friend longer than anyone else, and she still couldn't believe she was gone.

Wendy couldn't stay focused on old thoughts for much longer, as she heard humming coming from down the road and lifted her gaze to the next intersection where a man was coming around the corner. He turned her way and jumped, spinning and holding up two scepters with blue orbs at the end, holding them out in a fancy pose. "Who goes there?" the guy called out.

The little teenage girl didn't know what to think about this man. He was as short as her, but wearing round red armor that completely covered his body so she couldn't see what the man inside looked like. "Excuse me," the girl called over to him, "I'm looking for the Underworld-"

"Ah ha!" the man called out, turning again and posing with his shakers in his hands, waving around the golden hilts he had and making the blue orbs shake around. He called out in a sing-song voice, "So then you _are_ one of the invaders!" The Holy Knight named Marmas called out.

"Uhh," Wendy started, scratching the back of her head nervously and shifting her weight on her feet. _What would Natsu-san say at a time like this?_ She looked back up and yelled at the round guy, "I'm all fired up!"

Apparently it wasn't the right thing to say as the man in front of her only _looked_ very weird. His power was much more powerful than his appearance implied. He started dancing where he stood, moving his feet so his thin armored legs crossed over each other, while the rest of his body in the red round shell shook as if he was moving his hips. He started singing in a louder voice and swinging the two weapons in his hands, "Don-Don Cha-Cha, Don!" He waved around the devices and suddenly Wendy felt the air around her get very thick.

The girl felt like someone was sitting on her shoulders, and she had to bend her knees as the pressure gained even more. "3X! 4X!" Marmas called out as he shook the scepters in his hands, increasing the gravity on the little girl all the more.

"What?!" Wendy shouted as the ground beneath her feet couldn't handle this much pressure and started cracking down. Her right knee fell to the pavement and she pushed her hands down, her eyes widening in fear as she looked at the cracking ground. She heard him call out, '6X', while she was on one knee and her other knee fell to the ground, both of her arms bending at the elbows as she desperately tried to stay off her stomach.

"No," she whispered, her eyes closing as she felt the tremendous pressure pushing down on her. "Not again," she whispered, imagining the Master's face and then another. Her white cat's face appeared in her mind and she remembered watching that man, kill Carla right in front of her. "I promised..."

 **FD + 0**

"Madara!" Sasuke Uchiha shouted as he charged forward in his perfect Susano'o. The younger Uchiha was strong, incredibly so, but Madara had all the powers he had in the Great Shinobi War, including regeneration.

The teenager got pushed back again, and several other warriors appearing all over the planet dove at this monster ninja warrior who was enjoying all these challengers.

A girl appeared in the middle of a field, and a white cat with wings on its back suddenly poofed in above her head. "Ahh!" Wendy exclaimed as she had been watching guild members disappear all over Fairy Tail, and then she herself vanished.

Carla looked down at the girl with dark blue hair below her and sighed in relief as she had seen Wendy disappear in the Fairy Tail guid hall and felt horrible for only a second before vanishing herself. "Wendy, you're alright," her friend said with a smile.

"Carla?" Wendy asked, looking up at the Exceed. When she looked up, she saw the flying cat looking back down at her, but her eyes widened in horror and her Exceed saw the sweat pouring down her face.

Carla turned and looked up in the air where several flying men charged at a hovering man wearing red armor. He swung around a large fan in his hand and knocked one man out of the air before pulling his other hand to his mouth and releasing a gigantic breath of flames that billowed across the sky, killing his opponent. "Wh-What's happening?" the flying white Exceed exclaimed in shock.

Wendy didn't know, but she couldn't wait for more people to die before finding out. She called up, "Carla, let's go!" The white cat-creature looked down at her nervously, but nodded knowing what they had to do. Carla swooped down and picked up Wendy under the armpits before soaring back up in the air.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted as the man looked her way, surprised by the sight of the little girl approaching him.

A funnel of wind shot out of Wendy Marvel's mouth and knocked Madara back through the air several feet before he stopped. He lowered his arms and grinned at the powerful fighters all around him, but with his Rinnegan he felt Sasuke approaching behind him and knew he had to get serious once again, re-ermerging his Susano'o which wrapped around him huge, pulling out two swords and spinning them to slash against Sasuke Uchiha's Perfect Susano'o's armor.

The younger Uchiha thought he was catching Madara off guard, and his Susano'o chipped as Madara's swords crashed into his purple giant armor. The teen inside got slashed by the attack, and the amount of force sent out by the collision sent Carla spinning out through the air. Wendy almost dropped, but Carla managed to hold onto her and swoop back down.

"We'll try again," the Exceed called to her best friend and Wendy smiled, nodding at Carla's encouraging words. The girl lifted up her arms and swung them, about to call out her attack but the man in front of her turned and pulled out two kunai knives from his weapons' pouch, not even wasting time casting a jutsu on the weak girl.

Carla started to dodge as the man threw a knife at them, but he threw another knife right away and it hit the first one he threw, changing the first knife's direction so that it flew straight into the cat holding up the girl with long blue pigtails. Wendy's eyes went wide as she looked up and saw the knife sticking out of her best friend's stomach. "C-Carla?" she whispered in horror, right as the two of them started dropping out of the air, the magical wings on the Exceed's back vanishing.

The two of them dropped out of the air and to the ground. Wendy started ignoring the man up in the air who ignored her as well and got back to work on the stronger fighters appearing all around him. While he battled them, the girl on the floor crawled over to her friend, having gotten hurt by the far fall and burned by some flames on the floor where she landed.

"Carla, Carla," Wendy urged, shaking the little cat with a knife in its stomach. The little creature opened its eyes a little and she stared up at the Sky Dragon Slayer who was crying while looking down at her. "Carla, please," she whispered.

"Wen-dy-" Carla whispered, and then as her mouth opened to continue speaking, blood splashed out of her mouth. The cat's head tilted to the side a little with her eyes still open, and Wendy tilted her head up, sobbing at the top of her lungs as tears poured down her face.

The fight up in the air had moved a good distance away, but the following explosion had her snapping her head to the right where the dome of light getting larger and larger was unmistakeable. Her eyes widened even more and she screamed in horror as the explosion slammed into her and sent her flying across the destroying landscape. Dozens of other injured people were thrown by the force of the blast as well while others were torn up and disintegrated inside it.

The girl closed her eyes, awaiting death at any moment, and then she was no longer in harm's way. She felt solid ground beneath her and opened up her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a boy in a pink hat staring back over at her. He looked horrified at the condition of all the people he just wished over to his quickly made treehouse.

Wendy closed her eyes again and tears streamed through the cracks in her eyelids. "Carla," she whispered.

 **PRESENT**

"Never again," Wendy whispered, while she was being pushed down by the intense gravity powers of her enemy. The weird Holy Knight wearing red armor stared at the girl with a surprised look as she lifted up her right arm and bent her elbow, punching her fist down onto the street below her and cracking the ground. "I promised myself," she mumbled, lifting up her left arm now and punching it down next to her right.

"Even in six times gravity, you can still fight? What a strong little girl," he said, then started laughing and yelled, "Don-Don Cha-Cha DON!" He shook around the shakers in his hands again and continued shaking his hips while he did. "8X 9X 10X!" He shook them until he saw the girl's elbows bending down and he laughed harder, but then he stopped as he heard the girl. She wasn't speaking, but he could hear her taking a deep breath in.

"What?" he questioned out loud as her dark blue hair flashed very bright for a second. It went back to blue a second later, but then he watched her close her mouth, and open again for another huge breath of air.

 _If Natsu can eat flames, and Gajeel can eat iron,_ the girl thought, pulling up her flattened legs and getting onto her knees, while unbending her elbows. "Aaaahhhh," she sucked in as hard as she could and snapped her head up to look straight at the Holy Knight wearing his red armor. _Then as the Sky Dragon Slayer, I will eat the AIR!_ All the condensed air around her sucked into her unnaturally large lungs, and her entire body flashed bright.

Marmas turned to his side and lifted his arms to shield himself from the bright glow. When he looked back, his eyes widened to see the same girl, only she was standing in front of him. He still had the times 10 gravity influencing the street, but she stood there without flinching, with glowing pink hair, and two white wings sticking out of her back. Her little red shirt was ripped up around her stomach and her sleeves tore off, but the most noticeable change was that her innocent eyes, had hardened and the pink orbs narrowed at the enemy in front of her.

The girl lifted her head up to the sky and shouted, "Raaa!" Wind picked up around her feet in a small circle and spun around her before expanding out to every side in a dome. She closed her mouth, and then snapped her head down to glare into Marmas' eyes.

The Holy Knight was done playing around. With a tick mark on the side of his head armor, he slammed his maracas in front of him in a much faster rhythm than before. "DON-DON CHA-CHA DON! 20X"

Wendy kicked off the floor and her small white wings flapped behind her. She felt the gravity around her double in strength and she dropped a few feet, but right before she hit the ground she swung her arms down and a huge gust of wind sent her soaring twice as fast towards her enemy, while staying off the ground. She spun in midair and slammed both legs into the round Holy Knight, right between the two shakers in his hands.

Her kick sent the guy skidding backwards, but he spun and slammed one of his shakers into the small girl's side. Wendy Marvell oofed as the shaker slammed into her, but recovered in midair and put both hands up in front of her mouth. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" A funnel of wind shot out of her mouth and the man down below started stumbling backwards before lifting up his arms and crossing them.

The huge gust of wind from the Dragon Slayer in Dragon Force mode crashed into Marmas and made an explosion that covered the entire width of the street below. Wendy started panting up in the air, but she calmed her breathing and stared down into the smoke.

"30X!" an angry voice roared from inside the smoke. Wendy's eyes widened, but she only had a moment to be surprised before the air felt increasingly heavy around her. She dropped out of the sky like a rock, and slammed into the ground on her hands and knees, fighting against Marmas' gravity powers at their strongest. "Hahaha!" the Holy Knight laughed, sweat showing over his armor as he dared to move closer to the struggling girl shaking on her knees. "Let's see you get up this-"

Wendy pushed herself up to one foot, and then up on the other so she was off her knees, but still bent at the waist. Her speed was vastly decreased by the intense gravity making her feel like she weighed a ton, but she still managed to lift up her arms in front of her. "RaaaAAAA," she spun her arms around over and over until a barrier of air was forming in front of her.

The Holy Knight before her started taking small steps backwards, feeling unnerved by the girl's tenacity. "DON-DON-"

"Be quiet already!" Wendy yelled, slamming her spinning arms together and pushing the barrier forward as one giant funnel of wind. "Shattering Light:" she roared, her wind funnel getting larger and larger and spinning faster than a tornado, "SKY DRILL!" The drill of air flew forward so fast it cracked the red armor of her enemy, making him scream out in pain as the blast continued to move, and pushed him down the street all the way into another battle two streets away where the fighters all freaked out as a pillar of wind crashed into them.

Wendy lowered her arms as she felt the intense gravity fall away from her, and she dropped down to her knees. Her hair was still pink, and she panted heavily, but a smile spread across her face. _Did you see me Carla? I fought on my own, and I didn't give up-_ Wendy's eyes closed and she fell forward slowly, falling flat on her face in the middle of the now empty street.

* * *

"Another three just came into the ER," a woman's voice called into a room full of doctors. An old man working with his son in the Operating Room put down his scalpel. He looked back towards the door where a dirty blonde woman stood in white scrubs splotched with fresh blood.

The older surgeon wiped his bloody gloves across each other. He was about to put them down on the side table next to the unconscious person his son was operating on, when the metal table covered in tools fell over. Christian Shepherd stumbled backwards as the room shook, while his son dropped down over the table to hold the man he was working on down.

The younger surgeon had a panicked look on his face. He was snapping his head back and forth as he looked at everything shaking and falling in the room. "Jack, Jack!" His father yelled over at him. The lean, muscular doctor holding down his patient snapped his head over to his dad. "Calm down and close him up. There's work to be done."

"Hurry it up Christian," the woman out the door told the surgeon. She started walking without waiting to see if he was following her.

Christian Shepherd called after her, "Meredith." He started jogging down the hall to keep up with Meredith Grey, but the woman was motivated and didn't slow down for him. As he sped up, the building shook again and he fell into the hallway's wall.

Jack was in the middle of stitching up his patient's wound when the ground shook. He bobbled the needle in his hand but managed to catch it before it dropped into the man's wound. He sighed a breath of relief and finished up the surgery as fast as he could.

The doctor stepped out of the Operating Room, or OR, and snapped his head around the hall. He saw a dark-skinned woman in pink scrubs standing outside another operating room, "Carla come here!" The Latina woman looked down the hall to see Dr. Shepherd Jr. waving his arm for her to come over.

Carla Espinosa looked back into the OR her husband was in, but Turk nodded his head in the other direction, telling her to go help Jack. The bald black surgeon in blue scrubs looked back down at the teenage girl he had on the table. Carla was the one who brought her in and had begged him to help her. "Alright, laser," Turk held up his hand and one of the assistants in the room handed him the tool. "We gotta remove the shrapnel from the wound before we do anything else..."

Carla finally left the girl she found on her way to the hospital. The teenager had been lying on a sidewalk with a shard of metal stuck in her leg from one of the many damaged buildings in the area. She wanted to stay and make sure the girl was alright, but she knew her husband was right and there was work to be done. She ran down the hallway to the spinal surgeon who called her name.

Jack Shepherd pointed into his operating room and told Carla, "Get him into a room and sterilize the OR for another patient. Three more wounded just came in."

"Jesus Christ," the dark skinned woman whispered. She ran into the OR to get to work while Jack walked the opposite direction down the hall from where Carla just came from.

The middle aged doctor ran his hand through his short black hair. He pushed open the double doors leading out of the hallway he was just in and entered a much busier part of the hospital. He looked around, seeing Doctor Cox yelling at some of the younger doctors, the curly haired Chief of Medicine looking as stressed as anyone else. He watched as Dr. House walked over to him and the two doctors argued for a few seconds before another patient was wheeled by and Cox followed after the stretcher.

Jack shook his head as the building trembled again. He wanted to go find where Meredith Grey took his father so he could take one of the new patients. As he was about to jog across the hospital to get to the emergency room, he spotted something strange in the corner of his vision. He turned his head to where he thought he saw it, seeing a door click shut as whatever he saw just slipped through to the other side.

He tried to ignore it and just go to the ER, but that was a storage room someone just walked into. It wouldn't be so strange if the person were to come out soon after entering, but he stared at the closed door that stayed closed. His curiosity won over, "Damn it," he muttered as he marched across the wide section of the hall.

The spinal surgeon wanted to get through this quickly, so he barged into the storage room ready to yell at an intern or anyone who was trying to hide from their work on the busiest day in a long time. What he found in that room was not a terrified or overworked doctor. Instead he stared at a small room full of people, most of whom he didn't recognize.

Jack looked around at the various people putting on articles of clothing. Their clothes looked ridiculous though, mostly bright colors in outfits that looked like costumes. One of them was putting on a costume that made him look like a green dragon or dinosaur or something. It had four spiky purplish blue and green appendages and on the body of the costume were two large eyeballs above an open mouth.

The surgeon saw the two people he recognized and called out to the older of the two, "What's going on here?" Everyone in the room jumped at his voice. A large black man in with curly hair was midway through putting on his green plated armor pants, and when Jack shouted he stumbled back and fell over with the pants around his ankles.

The guy in the mostly blue dinosaur costume had everything but his face covered up. He was holding the hollow head of whatever lizard-like creature he was pretending to be in his hands. Fred looked at the doctor and then put the head of his costume behind his back, "What's going on in where?" The younger man asked cluelessly, acting like he had no idea what Jack was talking about.

"Jack I can explain," Tadashi Hamada started, holding up his hands as he got defensive. The young inventor was wearing purple armor on his body with a helmet on too. He looked similar to the younger boy next to him who was only sixteen years old, wearing the same purple armor. Tadashi looked at his younger brother as Hiro continued pushing red armor onto the large white fluffy object in the center of the room.

"You can explain?" Jack wondered as he stared at Hiro as well. He looked at the white fluffy object the kid was putting armor on and his eyes went wide. "Is that, a Baymax? What are you doing putting armor on a healthcare companion?"

"It's not _a_ Baymax," a girl attaching yellow discs to her feet corrected the surgeon. The scientist with short black hair stood up and smirked at the doctor who was staring at her in astonishment. She was in full gear with her tight black uniform on along with the yellow protective gear on her head, arms, and legs. GoGo pointed at the white form on the floor that Hiro was struggling to push a red helmet on top of. She stated, "That's the original. Baymax 2.0."

"Yeah," Hiro shouted, agreeing with GoGo while also just shouting his accomplishment for getting the last piece of armor on the robot.

"I don't understand," the spinal surgeon at the door to the storage room started. Jack looked around at the random people in the room adorning strange gear. "What are you doing?"

Tadashi walked up to Jack, the visor over his face sliding up so he could talk eye to eye with the doctor he worked with. "There are people who need our help around the city."

Jack couldn't take all this in right now, but something bothered him more than anything else. "But what is Baymax supposed to do? It's main function is as a healthcare companion."

"Sure," the kid standing next to Baymax said. The large white form that was now covered in full red armor stood up to its full height, looking a lot more threatening than its usual marshmallow-y form. Hiro smirked at Jack and added, "But how better to assure people are healthy than by saving them ourselves?" He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a red chip with a skull and crossbones on it. "Haven't had to use this in a long time huh buddy?" Hiro asked the big guy as he clicked on the circle on Baymax's chest.

Sliding out of the robot was a card slot where one card was already inserted with Tadashi's healthcare simulations. "I made a few upgrades on it since last time, hope you like," Hiro said with a grin.

"What is that?" Dr. Shepherd asked Tadashi, but for Hiro's older brother, this was his first time seeing it too.

"I know Karate," Baymax stated in his monotone voice to the doctor in the doorway. Jack's eyes widened even more as the large figure lifted his arm and swiped it across his body. Inside Baymax's field of view he could see the little bar on the bottom of his screen showing he was downloading more information. "Also, I know thirty other different kinds of martial arts."

"What was on that chip?" Fred asked in amazement. The guy in the dragon outfit put on his top piece as it looked like they weren't trying to hide what they were doing from the doctor anymore. Now his head wasn't even sticking out of the costume, with the costume's lizard-y head having a third eye on it that he could see out of.

"Sorry Jack," Hiro apologized to the doctor he knew. He was often in the hospital with his older brother, tweaking the inventions they came up with to help people.

A girl wearing a pink, superhero costume, was standing at the sole window to the storage room looking outside at the plumes of smoke rising around the city. As Honeylemon was looking outside, someone came crashing out of the sky right into a house across the street. "Guys!" She shouted and they had all felt the quake.

Jack didn't expect to see... well whatever it was he walked in on in this room. He was most surprised though by the fact that the kid Hiro, was the one who suddenly took charge. He started shouting out commands to the others, while his older brother looked back at Jack. "Sorry about taking one of the Baymaxes," Tadashi apologized with a shrug.

Hiro finished shouting about the plan and his friends sprang into action. The black guy with long curly hair lifted up his arms. Out of the green plating on his forearms, two blue energy swords formed. "Sorry about this Doc," the man said as he shoved his arms into the wall on either side of the window.

Wasabi cut a large circle on the wall with his laser arms, then the short kid in charge with messy black hair pointed at the cracked wall. Hiro shouted, "Baymax, air palm."

"Air what?" Most of his friends asked. Baymax stepped forward though and punched out its right hand. The red fist was open in a palm, stopping in the air a few yards short of the sliced wall. It punched forward so fast however, that the force from his swing knocked the cut circle in the wall flying out of the hospital, across the street and over the house that had a new hole in its roof.

They all gawked at the powerful robot for a second before Fred threw his monster costume's arms up in the air. "Awesome!" He yelled. The man in the suit bounced forward once, then twice out the hole in the wall and up a few stories before falling down to the street below.

Jack Shepherd thought the man just commuted suicide, but was even more amazed as the man in a lizard costume came bouncing back up in the air from the street below. _We're on the second floor, are they all going to jump?_

"Baymax," Hiro stated. The boy lifted up his legs and put his feet on footholds sticking out of the robot's back. "Wings," he added, putting his knees and hands on the other magnets on Baymax's back. As the final magnet in his own suit connected to the one on Baymax's armor, two huge red wings extended out from the white fluffy robot.

"This is crazy," Jack whispered as he watched the girl in pink grab a small blue ball from a purse around her shoulder, throw it down at the street below, and create a large gooey slide that she jumped on to slide down to the ground level. While Honey Lemon took a safe way down, GoGo started zipping around the small storage room at insane speeds on her yellow wheels. When she hit the right speed, she shot out the hole in the wall and flew across the street, turning in midair and hitting the side of a building across the road that she started gliding across sideways.

"Okay, let me see if I have this right," Tadashi started. He had died in his own world, but when he came back he was so happy to have been able to meet back up with his brother and their friends. He was also pretty surprised at some of the adventures they told him about. _My first mission as part of Big Hero 7. Let's see, click my heels together and..._ "Whoa!" He shouted as the rocket propulsion system turned on in his purple boots.

Hiro laughed as his brother flew out the hole in the wall, quickly gaining control of the rockets in his shoes. "Let's go Baymax," Hiro said to the robot with large wings he was attached to. The robot's body lifted up with its own jets and flew out of the building.

"Alright, not a far drop," the last person in there was the black man who was staring at the two story drop like it was a terrifying monster. "You know?" He called out the window, "I think I'll just take the stairs!"

"What are you talking about?" Tadashi called back in the room. Wasabi was nervously stepping backwards, but another quake hit the city and he stumbled out through the hole.

"Eee!" He screamed like a little girl. Wasabi was afraid of heights, but he managed to get a grip at the last second and shoved one of his sword arms into the building he was falling from. His energy sword stuck through the building and cut through slowing his momentum until he hit the ground. Finally he was able to take a deep breath of relief. "Alright!" he yelled, regaining his composure and trying to sound manly as he yelled, "Big Hero 7, move out!"

* * *

 **High Above the Upper City of Metropolis...**

"Yawwnnn."

Tetsuo Shima stood up and stretched his arms up over his head. He took a step towards his bathroom to get ready for the day, then froze in place as his ki-senses erupted. His head snapped down to stare at the floor beneath him and his eyes popped open wide. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! Ichigo decides to enter the fight, Wendy kicked a Holy Knight's butt, and Big Hero 7 moves out! Not to mention Supreme Leader Tetsuo finally waking up to find an invasion in his city... Anyway, here's a quick list:**

 **Bleach: Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Ichigo, Kon**

 **Hunter X Hunter: Killua**

 **Akira: Tetsuo Shima**

 **7 Deadly Sins: Marmas, Holy Knights**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Carla**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy Turner, Wanda**

 **Naruto: Madara and Sasuke Uchiha**

 **House: Doctor House**

 **LOST: Jack and Christian Shepherd**

 **Grey's Anatomy: Meredith Grey**

 **Scrubs: Dr. Cox, Turk, Carla Espinosa**

 **Big Hero 6: Tadashi, Wasabi, Gogo, Fred, Honeylemon, Baymax, Hiro**


	55. Nexus 13-4 Metropolis 4 Control Tower

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this entire story... for now, (And probably forever).**

* * *

 **Nexus 13.4**

 **Metropolis Central Control Tower**

Fry got thrown back across the room and rolled towards Leela. The one eyed mutant girl stopped him but his momentum was so fast it knocked her down too. "He's not letting us past!" Fry moaned as he grabbed his head in pain.

"We have to try!" Mikasa shouted, lifting up the two sharpened metal poles she had and holding them in front of her in a fighting stance. "Once we get in there, we can leave the rest up to the others! They'll break into the armory, and free Eren!"

"And Bender," Leela growled, standing up and helping her boyfriend to his feet too.

Fry got up and glared at the big monstrous man with the huge hammer standing in front of the large steel doorway. "But," the delivery boy started, "how the Hell are we getting past him?"

An explosion sounded behind the small room in front of the steel door and the rebels spun around looking back down the hallway they came from. A small boy with white hair flew out of the smoke, jumping backwards with burn marks on his face. "Hurry it up over there," Killua shouted at the group who still hadn't broken into the top floor of the power station yet.

The assassin kid couldn't hold these NEG soldiers off for much longer, the collar on his neck was draining too much of his strength already, but when fighting it increased its power and lowered his stamina too. "At least they're just Marines," he said with a taunting voice as the smoke cleared and he could see the men on the other side pointing their guns, swords, and bazookas towards him. "If they didn't kill off all the Jedi, I might be having a harder time."

A few Marines that Killua could see in the front of their group looked at each other nervously and their hearts definitely weren't in this as they had their own doubts about the Jedi. The leader of the group was a Vice Admiral though and the man with X-shaped scars all over his face growled at the kid. "The Jedi were traitors," he stated and then pointed his arm forward, "and child or not, you are as well."

The other Marines seemed to become more determined at their leader's words and Killua was panting as he watched them start charging down the hall at him. _I can probably only manage this once,_ the boy thought to himself, closing his eyes for a few seconds. When he snapped them open, he had a murderous grin on his face that had the grown men stopping in their tracks and sweating profusely. His eyes were darker and it was as if the air around him darkened with them. Even the Vice Admiral stared at this look of calm murderous intent and couldn't stop from flinching.

Killua started walking to his right, but an image of him lagged behind. Two more images of him appeared behind that one and they all had the same facial expressions, slowly walking to the left as Killua circled his enemy.

"Wh-Where is he?!"

"Which one is real?!" A man yelled and pointed his gun, shooting at one of the images of Killua and his bullet going right through the projection.

The assassination technique worked great, but Killua saw the scar-faced man following his actual movements and he was getting nervous. The white haired kid knew he was slowing down, and although most of his enemies were scared, all it took was their leader attacking him to end this.

Back in front of the final door, they were making little headway. "We'll have to attack him all at once," Armin said. The blonde boy looked at Mikasa and they both nodded. Levi wasn't with them, as the captain was with the team heading for the armory, and then to the prison to save Eren. He'd grab their weapons and get back to them up here, but the two locations were pretty far away in the city.

While the armory with all the confiscated weapons was deep underground, much closer to the prisoners in their cages, the power grid and control panel for all of Metropolis was in the top of the tallest building. They'd caught the government by surprise with their attack so their was little resistance on the way up, but the door was guarded by someone they couldn't take on as normal humans. The Brute didn't have a power nullifier and the alien creature looked like a monster. On top of the Covenant soldier's strength, more enemies were coming at them from behind now and they probably didn't have a full minute.

"I'm all out of ammo," Leela told the two teens over on her left who wanted to charge all at once. "But I'm in," she dropped her ray gun and lifted up her fists, getting in a fighting stance.

"I'll be the bait," the shortest kid in the room suggested. He was wearing a black cape with green gloves, a pink shirt with the letter 'M' on it, and a hood that covered most of his face with a shadow. There was also a green question mark sticking off the top of his head, and the boy in the strange outfit started running forward, calling out, "Don't let it be in vain!"

"Mysterion!" Armin called out at the boy who was charging at their powerful adversary with no weapon to speak of.

"You heard him, let's charge!" Mikasa shouted at the others.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Mikasa and spun her around. It was the strange brown haired teenager who hadn't said a word the whole time but volunteered to go with them. He was wearing a large black cloak that went down to his feet and had long sleeves that his hands barely came out of. "What are you-" she started, but didn't have a chance to finish as the boy shoved his right hand directly into the center of her chest.

The people around the two of them went wide-eyed and for Mikasa, red in the face. Armin knew how bad of an idea that was and whoever this kid was just signed his own death warrant groping the black haired girl like that. However, before Mikasa could skewer the boy with her sharpened steel poles, her whole body started to feel tingly.

"I figure you have the strongest personality here," the brown haired boy her age told her as he closed his hand around something. The front of her body glowed with a blue light in the shape of a circle and the light shone out brightly. Long slivers of silver and blue lights flew around her body coming out of the hole in her chest. Mikasa felt her legs go weak and fell to her knees.

While she was falling, the poles in her hands were dropping from her grip. The boy wasn't lowering with her and instead his hand was exiting her chest, only now he had it gripped around some type of hilt. He pulled it all the way out of her chest and the light vanished, but now he was holding up a long shaft of what looked to be rocks molded together on top of a hilt.

"What in the world..." Bart Simpson started to mutter. The little yellow skinned kid froze mid-sentence as the rocks all shattered and revealed what was inside.

The strange teen boy lifted up his arm that held a long thin barrel off the end of it. His hand was already held around the trigger and he swung the weapon around his body before pointing it ahead at the big ugly man standing at the door. The Brute slammed his hammer down on the floor and everyone gawked in shock at the sight of the crushed little boy's body underneath it. "Mysterion," Bart Simpson whispered as he witnessed the kid's death in horror.

The brute had taken every bullet Leela fired at it with her smuggled in ray gun, and he had easily deflected the makeshift spears and melee weapons the other rebels used. Despite all this, one look at the ominous black gun pointed straight at him had the Brute nervous. The Covenant warrior tilted up its head and roared, lifting up his bloody hammer.

They all thought they were on the top floor, but two panels still opened in the ceiling on either side of the brute and two large green monsters dropped down from above. "Hunters!" Armin exclaimed, not having planned for the huge green monsters to appear before them.

"What, did you do?" Mikasa muttered up to the boy standing above her, holding out the gun he somehow drew from her body.

Ouma Shu looked down at the girl and his expression was unwavering, completely calm. His lips were flat and his eyes were cold, but he told her, "I used the power of Void," he said and pointed his gun to the right side of the Brute at the Hunter next to it.

"Hunters are the strongest aliens in the Covenant." Armin exclaimed as he was backing away from the beasts. He didn't even care about the Marines behind him, "They're known to be especially ruthless and merciless! Their bodies are extremely durable, and their attack power matches their defensive capabilities!" Armin had sweat coming down his face. He hadn't anticipated this, and now all the other parts of the plan were going to fail without their assistance. _Oh no..._ The boy thought, yet he believed they had one chance. He looked towards the brown haired teen.

The big muscular alien Shu was aiming at was charging a green blast of energy that was pointed straight at the group of fighters. The teen spoke to Mikasa while aiming at the monster, "Your Void power, let's see how strong it is." He pulled the trigger right as the green beam of energy shot out of the alien monster's arm. The red light that shot out of the thin barrel stunned everyone in the room as it fired in a thin beam. The beam crashed into the front of the thick green energy blast, and it pierced the wider blast, making a huge green explosion between them and the aliens.

Shu started running forward as he held down the trigger, firing a continuous beam of thin red energy. The laser cut all the way back through the green beam and impaled the Hunter through its arm and all the way back out the other side of it, hitting the wall. The boy in the black cloak dragged the beam across the front of his body and the red laser cut across the other side of the room, slicing from one end all the way to the other in a matter of one second.

Everyone behind Ouma Shu stared at the dispersing explosion of green energy that his red light had cut through. When the air was clear, they gasped at the sight of all three of their enemies split in half horizontally, the top halves of their bodies slowly sliding off the bottom halves.

It wasn't just the aliens that were cut though; the entire back wall had a sizzling black slash through it where his laser had cut completely through. The bottom half of the door was no longer connected to the rest of it, and as the top half of the Brute fell backwards, still holding his war hammer, he fell into the door and knocked it backwards. A loud thud reverberated through the room as the steel door slammed into the ground.

The young man with the laser gun looked at his weapon for a second in admiration and then walked back towards Mikasa. "That was great," he said, lowering the weapon back down and pushing it into her chest. Her body glowed blue for a second and she gasped as the weapon sucked itself back inside her.

"Wait, aren't you going to hold onto it?" Bart asked the older teen. "That weapon was sick!"

Shu started heading towards the door that he now only had to suck a little to get into the room on the other side. He heard the small yellow boy with spiky hair's question and stopped moving, turning to him. "If the weapon breaks while I'm using it, the person who the Void belongs to will perish." Mikasa's eyes widened but the boy didn't apologize to her, the closest thing he got to it was following up with, "It's a power I don't like to use often."

"Well, we're in," Fry said, getting everyone's attention and running for the door. He made sure to step over their enemies' body and glanced down at the dead kid wearing all black who saved them a little bit of time while Shu prepared his awesome gun. Mysterion's crushed body wasn't a very pleasant sight for any of them. "Thanks little guy," the orange haired delivery boy said, though Fry sounded pretty sad as he said it.

"Anytime now!" Killua shouted as he got kicked in the stomach by that Vice Admiral guy and thrown backwards. "How close are we to getting in?" He looked over his shoulder from the hall into the large room his comrades were in. His eyes widened as he saw the broken steel door and almost everyone already behind it. "Hey!" He shouted, realizing they made it and no one shouted to him.

"Come on Kil!" Bart shouted out the door, wanting the other kid to hurry it up over there.

"Stop them now!" Vice Admiral Doberman yelled, drawing his sword and charging with a look that showed he wasn't playing around.

Killua started running too, and he managed to get across the other room much faster than the Marines. He got on the other side of the door and it was just in time too as the others were pushing a large steel cabinet they found on the other side to block it off. He was panting ridiculously hard and looked back as Fry, Leela, Mikasa, and Bart got the steel cabinet in place and all sat against it, pushing their feet on the floor with their backs on it. They could hear the men on the other side trying to bust through.

"How long will it take to shut down the nullifiers?" Shu asked the blonde haired boy at the large computer. Armin was typing away as fast as he could while Shu pointed Leela's empty ray gun at the men he had huddled in a corner near the computer. There were only a few of them working in here, and the brown haired teen was glad they didn't know Leela's gun was out of ammo.

"Turn off the nullifiers?!" A man with short curly hair asked. He pushed up on the center of his glasses that were sliding down his sweaty nose. "Wh-What are you trying to do?" The guy seemed to be the bravest of the four nerdy looking men in the corner. Still, Leonard wasn't taking any steps forward when that teen had a ray gun pointed at him.

"Oh mother please don't let them kill me," Howard, a nerdy guy in a button down shirt, begged as he stared up at the ceiling.

One of the men in the group had darker skin than the others and was too busy staring over at the door and more specifically the two girls pushing the steel cabinet against it. Raj felt himself start sweating even more than he was just by having a gun shoved in his face.

"They're not going to kill us," the tallest of the four said. He was a lanky guy with short black hair, wearing a shirt with the words 'Star Trek' on it.

"Why do you think that?" The guy with glasses asked the taller man.

Sheldon looked away from the brown haired teen in the black cloak and looked at his friend Leonard. "I'm glad you asked. There would only be two reasons they haven't just shot us already. One, they don't plan on killing us. Or two, they're out of bullets." He turned back to the teen, "So, how many bullets are in that gun?"

Ouma Shu didn't speak for a few seconds, and then he lowered the ray gun. "It's empty, but you were right that we're not going to kill you."

"Armin!" Bart yelled as he got pushed back from a strong jolt on the cabinet he was leaning on. The boy ran back towards it and pushed against harder with the others near him.

"Working on it!" The blond teen shouted back. Armin continued typing into the mega computer as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough and the steel cabinet was getting pushed back.

"Shit," Killua muttered. He was still exhausted from holding off the Marines, and it was all the power nullifier's fault. _I wouldn't have even broken a sweat, but I can't beat Scar-face as I am now._

Leela, Mikasa, Bart, and Fry were thrown away from the doorway. The steel cabinet tumbled back and men in uniforms came charging into the room.

The intruders all backed up so they were clustered in front of the computer. "Armin," Killua muttered. The blonde boy didn't look behind him, he kept typing since he was positive he had almost no time at all.

"Stop what you're doing!" Doberman yelled as he marched into the room. The scary-looking Vice Admiral covered in scars lifted up his sword and pointed it at the group around the computer. The nerdy guys who worked there ran away from their corner and got behind the Marines.

"Armin, uh I think you should listen to him," Bart suggested now that they were cornered. It looked like it was over for them, and that meant the whole plan too.

 _It's pointless,_ Armin couldn't figure it out. The encryption was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He couldn't figure it out, and the man behind him shouted again for him to stop.

"I will be forced to cut you down right here if you do not." Doberman took a step forward, "Though after a quick trial, I'm sure that's what will happen to you fools anyway."

Armin suddenly stopped typing. The sounds of his fingers clicking the keys halted and the intruders lost all hope. Killua's nullifier was still on, so that meant they'd failed.

Mikasa noticed something odd though. All the Marines were looking up above their heads. She turned along with the others and saw the real reason that Armin stopped typing.

"Greetings," the computer spoke. There was a large black box with a white line through the middle of it on the center of the huge screen on the wall above the computer. When the voice spoke, the white line became all jagged like a heart rate monitor.

Some of the people in the room recognized the voice. Sheldon took a step towards the huge computer, "Sir?"

"What are you doing Vegapunk?" Doberman growled at the screen as windows started popping up all over the black background. The white line became scratchy as they heard typing from wherever Vegapunk was talking to them from.

"I believe the right word is," he paused, "treason? Yes treason works just fine."

"Who is this guy?" Bart wondered aloud. It sounded like he was on their side, or at least that's what he got from the man's declaration.

"What?" Leonard asked, the sweat building back up on his face again so he had to slide his glasses up once more.

The line started moving while Vegapunk spoke. "I was thinking about ignoring this, failure of a rebellion, and saving what I had for a different time. However I was shocked to hear about who showed up as reinforcements."

The group looked around at each other with very confused looks. "Uhh, reinforcements?" Fry questioned.

The voice was silent for a few seconds, then they heard typing again and a new window appeared on the screen. On it showed a video of a field just outside of Metropolis. The field was empty for the first few seconds of the recording, but then a massive wall of black emerged from out of nowhere. Vegapunk spoke as the wall of darkness appeared, "These reinforcements. I don't know where they came from, but this is footage from ten minutes ago. They are already inside the city."

Charging out of the huge black portal door was a small army that had everyone gawking in shock. The camera zoomed in on the faces of specific fighters flying through the dark portal. Little squares focused on their faces and pulled to the side of the screen off the video. Once off, blips of information appeared next to the faces, causing everyone's shock to multiply several times.

"Timmy Turner?!"

"Son Goku?!"

"How is that Ansem?!" Some Marine shouted while looking at the zoomed in picture of a boy with long silver hair.

"They all came to help us?" Mikasa whispered. _How?! Could it have been Green Arrow? I thought maybe he had run, losing hope in our cause and escaping the city when he had the chance. Did he bring them all here?_

"It seems as if you didn't know they were coming. Hmm, while I assume their reasons are different from yours, the fact remains that this is no longer a small uprising of a few disgruntled citizens." Vegapunk's voice continued to come over the monitor.

"Vegapunk," Doberman snarled, snapping his eyes back to the black window with the line on it. "What did you mean by, 'treason?'"

The lead scientist for the Government stated, "Helping this rebellion of course."

Before anyone could shout at him, a new video window appeared on the screen, covering all of it. "As I speak," Vegapunk's voice continued, "these images are being transmitted throughout Metropolis. On every television, projected on walls of skyscrapers, everywhere that people might be able to see it."

Every person in the room stared at the screen and their eyes widened larger and larger as they watched. "Holy cow," Bart whispered as he watched the images on the screen, his heart racing at the sight. "This is nuts," he muttered, feeling shivers down his spine at the sight of what he was on the screen.

* * *

 **Southern Metropolis**

"Mina!" Natsu ran out of an alleyway onto the larger street outside it. He saw a large chunk of his friends out there and smiled to see the majority of Fairy Tail gathered out on the street.

They were walking down the road in a large group to hopefully be more protected when they find an Underworld member. The group still hadn't found a member yet, despite hearing the explosions coming from other parts of the city that didn't seem that far off. Macao turned over to the young man running out of the alley, "Natsu! Did you find anything?" the forty-five year old mage yelled.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer ran off as soon as they entered the city along with two other impatient wizards in Fairy Tail. Most of the guild was still together though and stared at the panting pink haired teen snapping his head back and forth. "Where are you?!" he yelled up in the air so loud that his fellow wizards clamped their ears shut.

Gray covered his ears with his hands. "Idiot!" He yelled over at Natsu, "You really think they're going to answer you?!"

Natsu got a tick mark on his forehead when Gray called him an idiot. He glared over at the ice wizard, "How do you suggest we find them then?" His voice was taunting since Gray didn't seem to be having any more luck than he was.

"Guys," Max Alors moaned, seeing the fight starting and wanting to stop it before it got out of hand in the middle of a city street. The man with dirty blonde hair kept in a bowl haircut looked around the street in a little confusion. _Actually, where is everyone?_ He looked up at a few windows and saw shadows inside of people looking out at them.

"Everyone seems to be afraid of us," Juvia whispered as she was noticing the same thing.

Mirajane smiled with a bead of sweat rolling down the left side of her face. "I wonder why?" She said it sarcastically as she was watching Gray and Natsu looking very scary about to start a fight in the middle of the road. The woman with long white hair stopped smiling at the two of them, because suddenly neither of them were looking at the other anymore.

Mira looked back and forth between them and started to get a nervous look on her face. They both turned their heads so they were looking down the deserted street the opposite direction from where they came. "Uhh, guys?" she asked them.

Wakaba took a few steps back, nervously looking at his close friend standing next to him. "Oi Macao, you suddenly have a really bad feeling in your gut?"

The dark blue haired man he was asking had sweat all over his face and took a step back as well. Macao opened his mouth, "Natsu, Gray, what are you-"

Natsu spun his head back around, "None of you see that?" he asked. He turned back down the street and gulped, feeling a very bad sensation coming from the figure at the end of the road.

"I'm glad you can see him Natsu," the boy on his right started. Natsu looked at Gray and the ice wizard didn't look as nervous as he did, making him kind of annoyed. Gray muttered in a loud enough tone for the others to hear, "If no one else can see him, get out of here now!"

"See who?" Max shouted at the two in front of him.

Natsu and Gray lifted up their fists as the man they were looking at started walking down the street. He looked younger than them, despite being almost a foot taller than both of them. The teen in the long black cloak had short spiky orange hair above his head. What made the two looking at him nervous though was the long, wide, silver sword in his hand.

"Is it a member of the Underworld?" Mirajane exclaimed. She couldn't see him, but she could somewhat sense something coming down the street a little faster now.

Gray didn't know. "Hey, are you-" before he could finish shouting at the incoming cloaked figure, the Dragon Slayer standing next to him roared.

"RaaaaAAAAA!" Natsu yelled, his body bursting into flames. Just one look at the guy approaching them and he could tell this was not someone to mess around with. The guy was ready for a fight, and he was going to give it to him. The other boy next to Natsu sighed and then decided he had to get serious too. Gray punched his right fist into his open left hand and ice started covering his body.

The other Fairy Tail wizards, including a surprised Natsu, watched as ice wrapped around both of Gray's arms from his hands up to his elbows. The ice spread across the floor beneath his feet, also covering his feet in spiky ice boots that shot up almost to his knees. Ice formed on his head as well, wrapping around his face, neck, and over the top of his hair. The ice helmet only left a wide horizontal slit in front of Gray's eyes, as well as a few vertical slits in front of his mouth. "Ice Make: Frozen Warrior!" As he shouted it he shot his arms out to his sides. Inside the frozen glove covering his left hand formed a handle and out from it a wide shield that had a single point at the bottom and widened at the top. On the middle of the shield was a darker patch of ice in the shape of Fairy Tail's emblem. In his right hand formed a broadsword that looked too heavy to be held by one hand, but Gray was doing so with ease.

"Whoa," Droy said in awe. A bright light shone in his face and the man clenched his eyes closed from the sudden brightness. "What is that?" The fat man asked Jet, his fast team member, as they both had to shield their eyes for some reason. They turned their heads to the source of the bright golden light and dropped their jaws seeing it was coming from Juvia who was looking at Gray with eyes glowing so bright that most of Fairy Tail had to shield their eyes from her.

Juvia was pretty much drooling with lust at the black haired ice wizard. Her glowing eyes turned into hearts and she put both hands together in front of her chest because her heart was beating so fast. "G-G-GRAY-SAMA!" she shouted, getting light-headed and falling slightly backwards before Lisanna caught her.

The girl with short white hair held up her drooling friend while looking past her to the boy covered in flames who started looking down the empty street again. "Natsu! What are you two looking at? There's nothing there."

"Everyone move!" Natsu yelled, spinning around quickly and staring straight at Lisanna who had a look of shock on her face seeing how worried Natsu was. A second after he turned, the end of the block exploded upwards right in the middle of the street. Pavement flew up in both directions from the center of the street where a line cut through the ground at a fast pace towards the group of fighters who became shocked at the sudden attack heading their way.

 _I don't know why you're here, but you are causing widespread fear in this peaceful city._ The orange haired shinigami lifted back up his Zanpakuto and slung it over his shoulder. _Hold back a little Zangetsu,_ he told the spirit inside his weapon. _We want to capture them, not kill them._

He watched as the force from his single slash collided with the group at the end of the road. He expected screams and a few bodies to fly up in the air, but instead a much larger amount of rubble shot up from a collision with something down the road. Black chunks of pavement flew straight up in the air as well as to either side of the road where they slammed into nearby buildings.

Gray was standing in front of the pack of Fairy Tail wizards, holding up his shield with one hand and putting all his strength into holding back the attack pressing against it on the other side. He finally pushed up with his shield and sent the attack flying up in the air where it cut up a few large rocks that were sent up from the initial shock.

Ichigo saw his attack cause damage to a few buildings and he muttered, "Tch," under his breath. "Guess I'll have to do this up close."

The other wizards were looking up in the air at the small pieces of debris falling down towards them, but they heard Gray yell at them again. Their heads snapped down together as Gray shouted, "He's coming!" It didn't seem like the others would have enough time to run away, so he added, "Aim your attacks down the street. He won't be able to dodge them all!"

At this point, none of the other wizards doubted there was actually an invisible fighter on the road somewhere. They all moved at the same time, surprising the shinigami charging them. Ichigo's eyes went wide as several attacks all happened at the same time coming in his direction.

"Knuckle Plant!" Droy yelled, throwing some seeds from a pouch on his shoulder. The seeds hit the floor and immediately out of cracks in the pavement sprung ten thick vines with fists at the end of them punching in every direction on the road.

The invisible fighter swerved back and forth between the plant attacks, but saw a figure with dirty blonde hair in a bowl-cut running his way. He spun his sword around in his hands and slammed the blunt side of it into the wizard charging his way. Ichigo's eyes widened as the flat end of his Zanpakuto hit the figure and broke right through his body. Back in the group of enemies, one of them who looked exactly the same as the one who just charged at Ichigo, shouted, "Sand Trap!"

The body of the figure who charged down the road between Droy's attacks shattered into a large amount of sand that quickly wrapped around the figure that hit it. Ichigo's body became covered in sand, and everyone on the street saw a silhouette appear next to where Max's sand clone was destroyed. Max pumped his fist, "It worked!"

Meanwhile, everyone else focused their attacks on the same spot. Droy threw more Knuckle Plants, while his teammate Jet sprinted down the road faster than most of them could see. He jumped up in the air and punched down towards their now-visible opponent, but the man inside the sand lifted up the sword they could all see since it was covered in sand. He turned it sideways and Jet's punch slammed right into it. Ichigo pushed back and sent Jet soaring back down the road.

The orange haired fighter lifted his free hand and wiped off his face from the sand. He was getting annoyed by these fighters, but he felt one right behind him and spun to attack it. When he turned, he paused for a second seeing the young woman with long white hair standing there frowning at him. _Can't base her strength off her appearance,_ he started swinging his sword again to hit her with the blunt side, but the woman rose a hand and grabbed it as it was about to hit her.

Ichigo's eyes widened as her bare hand actually stopped his weapon, but he quickly noticed that her hand didn't look normal anymore. In fact, her entire body started changing. Her arms and legs wrapped in white armor, her white hair got larger behind her head, golden horns sprung out from her temples as a long white cloak surrounded her with a purple cape coming out from behind. "Satan Soul: Sitri!" The hand that stopped his weapon pushed it back and then she punched forward with her other hand, slamming the invisible figure in the stomach and making him skid back across the wrecked pavement from his first attack.

The man got hit by Mirajane's fist but he still didn't fall, though seeing how far he skid back gave the fighters some hope. Gray nodded his head, feeling a little relieved, _As long as he isn't holding back that much, we should be okay. As long as he can only use shikai, we'll be..._ Gray's eyes widened as he was one of the only two who could see and hear this man, and Natsu didn't know what the guy was starting to do.

Natsu was soaring up in the air towards his enemy who the sand was falling off of, but he could still see. "Fire Dragon:" he started yelling, swinging his arms out to the side and creating long whips of red flames. "Wing Attack!" he finished, swinging his arms down towards the tall teen who was finished playing around.

Ichigo growled as he ran his hand along his sword, "Bankai!" He called out, making Gray take several steps backwards with sweat pouring down his face.

"Everyone run!" Gray yelled at his comrades who were finally thinking they had a chance here.

Natsu's flames slammed down on the ground where their invisible enemy was standing. The explosion of flames was so large it almost touched the buildings on the sides of the street. Out of the flames came the man he was fighting, though this time he looked a little different and Natsu noticed it. His black cloak had gotten longer so it was down to the orange haired guy's feet, and his expression had become more intense. Most noticeable was his sword though, that had become very thin, and dark black instead of the silver it was originally.

The Fairy Tail wizards were yelling at Gray saying they could win this, but the ice wizard shouted, "There's no way-" he stopped mid-sentence as a figure appeared floating directly above him. He lifted his head up a little to see the orange haired man looking down at him.

"You seem to know a lot about shinigamis," Ichigo stated in a calm voice. "So I'll take care of you first." He vanished to Gray's eyes and appeared behind him mid-swing. The ice wizard started turning around, but the sword collided with his side and sent him flying across the street aimed perfectly so he flew into the alleyway Natsu came out of before.

All of the Fairy Tail wizards who were yelling at Gray finally understood what he meant when he said they had no chance. One second their friend was there, the next he had been sent flying so fast that only a few of them were able to see him. "Gray!" Natsu yelled, watching his friend go flying. He jumped up fifty feet in the air and started bringing his hands together, but his eyes widened as the man he was fighting shot up in the air directly in front of his face. He didn't fly, he was just standing there on the air, as if there was solid ground beneath his feet.

Ichigo frowned at this other boy who could see him, and he spun a left kick right into the wizard's side. He hit him at an angle to sent the boy flying to the right, but just up enough that he flew over the top of the building and not into one. He turned around quickly and saw a large wave of sand coming towards him, _Probably that same guy as before,_ he thought as he swung his sword down in front of him, splitting the tsunami of sand in half. As the wave split however, a flying figure soared out of the crack in the wave with her fist pulled back. Mirajane punched forward where she thought the attack came from, but without Max's sand still covering Ichigo, she couldn't see the man she was aiming at.

Ichigo sidestepped in midair as if he were standing on solid ground again. He lifted up his knee as he moved out of the way and slammed Mirajane under the chin, knocking her up in the air. He shot up above her and slammed down on her body with the blunt end of his thin black Bankai. "Sorry," he said in a not-so-apologetic tone. Mira flew down towards the street faster than anyone could follow.

The rest of Max's sand wave collapsed to the ground, most of it disappearing right away. A few chunks of sand remained though and the outgoing wizard with a bowl-cut jumped up in the air and yelled, "Sand Slash!" The remaining sand on the ground flew up as a dozen different points that whipped around in the air aimlessly. He made sure a few were whipping around directly above the newly-formed crater in the ground where he could see Mirajane's unmoving body.

Ichigo was easily moving out of the way of the sand spikes and he noticed how the wizard was using his sand to protect the comrade he just defeated. _These guys don't seem so bad. What are they doing here?_

The orange haired substitute shinigami was confused as to why these people were in the city. _Do they have something to do with Killua's rebellion?_ He didn't have much time to think about it though, as he heard roaring coming from his left and turned his head in the same direction that he sent the flaming guy with pink hair flying a minute before. Looking over the roofs of a few buildings, he saw an explosion of fire soaring up in the air. Mixed in with the flames though, were bolts of lightning zapping around in the air violently.

Natsu Dragneel soared up in the air with his body surrounded in both flames and lightning. "Lighning Fire Dragon Mode," he yelled. The pink haired boy landed on the roof of a house and the roof immediately began cracking under his feet. He aimed up at the man floating in the sky above his comrades, "Take this! Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!" The boy cupped his hands to his mouth and puffed his cheeks out.

Ichigo noticed that the person looking at him was angling his next attack just high enough that even if it went past him, it would fly just over the top of the skyscraper behind him. He glanced down a little and saw that ice wizard had managed to take his attack and not collapse, as he ran out of the alleyway and was telling his comrades to escape. He grimaced, but then looked back forward as a humongous blast of fire coated in lightning shot out of his pink haired opponent's mouth aiming straight at him.

The shinigami's Bankai form had one advantage over the wizards that they could not surpass. He was fast. Ichigo followed the beam of flaming lightning energy soaring at him until it was only ten meters away, then he dropped down beneath it so fast that he barely felt the heat as it passed over his head. He frowned at what he had to do, but then remembered all his scared classmates who freaked out when the tremors hit. He thought about the people in the buildings around him who hadn't been harmed yet, but could easily get caught up in their battle. _I'm sorry, but I have to stop you all._ He didn't know why he was apologizing, but he felt bad as he dropped down in the center of the group of wizards running back down the street the direction they came from.

Not just Gray, but all of the wizards felt the gust of wind slam into them as the street cracked in the middle of their group. They tried dodging as they realized their enemy had to be close, but the fastest of them, Jet, dodged straight into the man who punched him in the face and sent him tumbling backwards into four other Fairy Tail wizards. Jet was already injured from getting thrown away earlier and he got knocked unconscious the second Ichigo's fist connected with his face.

"Jet!" Droy yelled, but it wasn't a full two seconds later that a leg collided with his stomach and sent him tumbling across the street. He would have rolled all the way into a building if Gray didn't lift up a foot and slam it down on the street, sending a patch of ice all the way into Droy's path and freezing him in place, avoiding the impact that would have come that could have hurt his comrade more.

"Max catch!" Gray shouted and tossed Mirajane who he was carrying over his shoulder. The unconscious bartender of the Fairy Tail guild was thrown like a ragdoll over to the sand-mage who jumped up and caught her before immediately starting to run down the street.

Ichigo knew the sand wizard was too strong to let escape and go fight somewhere else in the city. He started running off that direction, but had to leap backwards as Gray sent thirty Ice Lances in front of his path, leading the shinigami as he knew aiming directly at him would lead to his attacks falling before they hit their target. Ichigo jumped backwards avoiding the ice spears, turning his head towards the ice wizard as he did.

Gray pulled his arms down to his side and tilted his head up in the air, "Fairy Tail! Get out of here!" His body started covering entirely with ice, not just his extremities. This time, his chest became covered in powerful blue ice armor, out of his back formed five large spikes coming down his spine and stopping right above his waist. He held out his arms and a huge sword appeared in his right hand again, but this time instead of a shield in his left, another huge sword appeared. "Ice Make: Gladiator!" He yelled, stomping his feet on the ground and sending trails of ice towards his opponent. As the ice was approaching Ichigo, spikes continuously shot out of the ground in different directions.

The shinigami leapt up in the air to avoid the attacks, but Gray was expecting this and only made his spikes fly up to half of their potential to start. As Ichigo started flying towards him just over the tops of the spikes, all the spikes shot up to double their starting size. Ichigo's eyes went wide as the spikes shot up faster than he planned for. He dodged one on his right, just to get hit by another flying up on his left. It knocked him up in the air, but he regained his balance so he was standing in midair. He brought back his sword to send a Getsuga Tenshou slash down at the boy now behind dozens of spikes of ice, but suddenly felt his hair standing on edge and the back of his neck start sweating.

Ichigo started turning his head back to look up behind him, but it was too late as Natsu was already spinning around in the air with his leg aimed down at the top of Ichigo's head. "Lightning Flame Dragon's..." he roared, his right foot bursting into even more powerful flames coated in electricity, "Talon!" His leg collided with Ichigo's head and sent the black cloaked figure crashing down into the spikes of ice below, destroying them as he flew all the way into the pavement below.

Natsu dropped down so he was standing next to Gray. The Fire Dragon Slayer was wrapped in fire and lightning, his guild member and close friend completely enwrapped in ice, two large ice swords in his hands. His ice was too powerful to be melted by just being in a close vicinity as Natsu, so they both still looked like monsters.

Neither of them relaxed. _There's no way he's done yet,_ Gray knew how strong a shinigami who knew how to use Bankai was, so he doubted there was even a small chance they'd defeated him already. Natsu could sense his friend's unease, and he also noticed when his leg connected with his enemy's head that the orange haired figure's face covered in white for a split second, allowing him an extra burst of speed to dodge from getting a direct hit. His leg still collided powerfully, but if the taller teen really had that much in reserves, they were in for a Hell of a fight.

The smoke and dust that shot up from Ichigo's collision with the ground finally dropped completely. The two wizards were right to stay on guard, as out of the rubble of pavement and shards of ice, their enemy started walking towards them. A white mask on half of his face was breaking apart, with the last bits of the scary mask crumbling as he got back to solid ground a small distance from his opponents. _Man it's been a long time since I've used that. A year at least. These two are strong to have made me,_ he narrowed his eyes at his two enemies who narrowed their eyes right back at him.

"You still good Natsu?" Gray asked his comrade.

"Ha," Natsu laughed, a grin spreading across his face as he continued to watch his enemy, not taking his eyes off the fast man for even a second. "Of course I am." Both of them looked behind Ichigo for a second and the orange haired guy noticed the flickers of their eyes. He felt out behind them and noticed that the rest of their friends had gotten pretty far away, probably turning down the corner of the next city block behind them.

"Why are you people in this city?" Ichigo asked the two fighters in front of him. The street they were on was a mess, but the three of them managed to be standing on solid pieces of ground that hadn't been uplifted from their attacks yet.

Natsu growled and wanted to just charge at him for an attack. Gray on the other hand, saw this as a very good chance to avoid fighting someone who probably had more power in his reserves. "We're here to defeat the Underworld." Gray replied, keeping an eye on his opponent's expression to see how he would react.

"The Underworld?" Ichigo asked, his eyes staying narrowed. "Why would they be here?"

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled at the man, getting even more pissed off than he was before. "You're not one of them?!"

Gray face-palmed and shook his head. "Wait a second," he muttered, lifting his head up and narrowing his eyes at the enemy again, who he didn't know if the guy was still his enemy. "If you aren't a member of the Underworld, than I can expect you're a member of the New Earth Government. Probably one of the top guys by your power," what he was getting at made Natsu's eyes narrow too.

Natsu spit to the floor on his left. "So then he's one of their allies huh?" The Dragon Slayer growled, clenching his fists again as he imagined the Master getting poisoned and burned up in the explosion at Son Goku's house. _Master,_ his eyes were enraged and he was barely holding himself back.

"Allies?" Ichigo asked, confused as to what these two were talking about. "I'm not a member of the Government, and I'm not part of the Underworld."

"Bullshit!" Natsu yelled at him.

Gray wasn't going to word it like his friend, but he didn't believe the orange haired guy either. "You're lying. If you weren't a member of the Government you wouldn't be allowed to live in this city with your amount of power."

The shinigami didn't lower his guard yet. He was confused, but he wasn't stupid and what these two were saying had his mental gears turning. _Allies with the Underworld? Underworld in the city? What do these two know that I don't?_ He continued talking to them to hopefully understand the situation a little better. "Normally that would be true," he responded to Gray, answering the question as to why he didn't have a power nullifier. "I'm not a part of the Government, but because of my role establishing this city, I don't have to wear the nullifier either."

"'Establishing this city?'" Gray asked.

"I answered your question," Ichigo growled at the two fighters across from him. "Now answer mine. Why do you think the Underworld are in this city?" Gray opened up his mouth to respond, but a loud noise of static made him freeze in place. All three of them stopped what they were doing and snapped their heads up to the side of a skyscraper nearby. A few other skyscrapers were showing the same images, the broadcast system for the city suddenly turning on.

The staticky images all over the city cleared up quickly, showing fighters and civilians all over Metropolis something. Screams could be heard echoing through the city as everyone watched the images flashing by. Gray looked down at one point during the video and yelled over at their opponent, "Why do we think the Underworld are in the city? Really?"

Ichigo's face showed he had no idea about what was being shown on the screen, and then his face turned into absolute rage as he roared, "TETSUO!"

* * *

 **A/N (If you didn't recognize those scientists at the top of the tower, they were from the Big Bang Theory, which I don't own.) So that guy who kept showing up to the rebel meetings and not talking turned out to be Ouma Shu, the main character from Guilty Crown, (which I don't own either). Killua's team finally reaches the control tower for the power nullifiers, but right as it seems like it's too late, they get some help from the Government's head scientist, Dr. Vegapunk. What did Vegapunk show the entire city of Metropolis that has everyone so shocked? Why was Ichigo shouting at Tetsuo? These questions will be answered soon on NEXUS! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for not posting in a while, but I was in Europe the last two weeks having the fucking time of my life. Haha, leave a review telling me what you think, and I'll be updating real soon!**


	56. Nexus 13-5 Metropolis 5 Vegapunk Treason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Bleach, One Piece, DC Comics, Star Wars, DBZ, Fairly Oddparents, Akira, Kingdom Hearts, or Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Nexus 13.5**

"Everyone?!" Juvia shouted, looking around for where the rest of the guild could have gone. She listened to Gray's instructions and ran away from the invisible fighter only Natsu and Gray could see, but she got separated from Lisanna, Max, and the rest of the guild members. "Where did you go?" she called out, ducking out of the alley she turned into and looking back and forth on the street.

The girl with blue hair that curled up just below her shoulders stepped out onto the road and took a few steps to the left down an empty street. There were abandoned vehicles all around and she frowned, feeling a little guilty that they interrupted all these peoples' lives. While she was walking, she felt a weird sensation under her feet and she leapt up in the air. It was just in time too, as two hands reached up out of the pavement where her legs just were.

"Hello?" she shouted down at the ground, seeing a person's figure morphing out of the floor and changing color from the black of the pavement to more brown. As she watched from the air, a huge gust of wind slammed into her back and sent her slamming into the side of a three story house on her left. She hit the roof and tore off the shingles as she skid across it up to the top of the slanted roof.

The girl stuck her hand in the building's roof and flipped herself up to her feet. She had bruises all over now, and the left sleeve of her blue jacket was ripped off. Luckily that invisible guy from before who Natsu and Gray fought didn't get any strong attacks in on her like some of her friends, but she was still a little tired from running from him. The magician girl glared ahead of her towards where a tornado of wind was swirling above the floor where the figure was morphing out of and making shape now. "Wait," she whispered, her eyes starting to widen as she could make out a broad form in the slowing tornado, as well as the tall, thin man coming out of the floor.

"Sup Juvia?"

The voice came from right behind her, and she was only halfway through turning when a pillar of fire slammed into her side. "Ahh!" she yelled, getting slammed back off the roof and down into the street below. She bounced off the ground and managed to land on her feet, skidding backwards across the pavement as she focused her eyes over to the three figures gathering on the street ahead of her. She was panting hard as she stood up straight, her eyes wide and sweat pouring down her face. "Mina," she whispered.

The man in the center of the group was the one who rose out from beneath the floor. "Salut, Juvia-sama," the slim man with green spiky hair said. He adjusted the monocle over his left eye, "So nice to see you again," the sarcasm in his french-accented voice was not missed by the blue haired wizard who took a step back away from them.

The shorter guy standing on his left had half white hair and half black, tied up in a ponytail above his head. There were two swords in sheaths on the left side of his waist, and he shook his head with a nasty glare at the girl, "The Element Four, together again."

"Sol," Juvia whispered, looking at the man in the middle, then turned a little to the right, "Totomaru." She turned to her left and the right side of Sol, to see the very large man with a white blindfold over his eyes, "Aria," she whispered. "What are you three doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Totomaru questioned, anger laced in his voice. "We're with the Marines," he turned his back a little so the girl could see the large seagull symbol and the word 'MARINES' on the back of his white coat. "The three of us are Captains," he added with a proud smirk.

"Ooh, Juvia-sama," the thin man Sol leaned his body to the left with a grin, "it looks like you are our enemy," the French wizard's silly attitude shifted for a second as he continued with a scowl, "once again."

"Wh-What?" Juvia asked, her eyes widening.

Aria hadn't spoken once, but he stepped forward and lifted up his right hand. "Zetsu." Juvia's eyes widened, but she didn't have the time to prepare and got slammed by a dozen purple spheres of air forming around her, tight airspaces that compressed in and smashed against her body.

"Whoa whoa big guy," Totomaru started, stepping forward himself. "Let's not finish this too quickly. Juvia here joined Fairy Tail after they destroyed our guild, but Phantom Lord is back!" He lifted up his hands and shot two blasts of fire down the street towards Juvia. She leapt backwards, but slammed into a large wall of pavement that rose up from the street.

Sol snickered and called out, "Earth Barrier! Followed by... Platre Sonata!" Two giant fists of stone formed under the ground and broke through the surface, slamming inwards while fire shot straight towards Juvia from the front. Their attacks hit at the same time and an explosion blasted the wall behind the cornered Juvia to pieces.

"It got her?" Totomaru questioned, thinking his old comrade was a little stronger than that.

"Oui," the thin man agreed, his voice somewhat confused as he lowered his arms again.

Aria grunted, "You talk about me needing to hold back, then defeat her in one hit."

"Hey," Totomaru growled back, "I thought she would at least try to dodge it a little better than that."

The smoke in front of them from the explosion started to clear, and the three Marine wizards slowly opened their eyes wider, even Aria under his blindfold. Juvia stumbled out of the smoke, stepping up out of a small crater covered in debris. What was really making their eyes go wide though, were the tears coming out of her eyes. "Juvia, is," she started, sniffling in as she paused. Then, she snapped her eyes open wide and shouted, "so happy!"

Her three opponents took a step back collectively, then glared over at her. "Why are you happy?!" Totomaru shouted at her, his fists steaming as he got ready to attack her again.

"Juvia was scared Juvia's friends were hurt since getting to this place. Juvia is so relieved," she had to lift up a burnt left arm to wipe some tears from under her eyes.

Totomaru had his fists clenched so hard now, and he snapped her head up at the younger woman, his white and black ponytail flicking above him for a second. "You never cared before!" His words made the girl's small smile drop and a look of confusion to appear on her face. "When our guild disbanded, we Element Four stuck together! No one wanted members of the disgraced Phantom Lord guild to join them though, no matter how strong we were!"

"But you didn't come," Aria said, his voice low. "You went to the ones who caused our guild's destruction, who slandered our name, and you joined them."

"Master Jose was doing bad things-" Juvia started shouting at her old friends.

"But it was still our home," Totomaru yelled back at her. "We had work! We had friends! And when you left and joined Fairy Tail, you- you didn't-" He ducked his head, then snapped it up with sad eyes that didn't match his furious snarl. "You didn't invite us to come with you!"

Sol and Aria looked over at Totomaru, their own angry gazes softening a little. Juvia's eyes widened as she saw her friends, the ones she left behind for her new ones in Fairy Tail. Sol shook his head over at her, "You asked Gajeel, and took him there, oui? Then, why didn't you see if we wanted to come?"

Aria was shaking where he stood, then the stoic, massive man reached up with his hands and removed the blindfold from in front of his eyes. "It doesn't matter now, it's in the past. But," he opened his eyes and they started to glow, "that does not mean we have forgiven you."

"We joined the Marines because they let us keep using our magic, and now it's time for you to get out of our city," Totomaru's eyes burst into flames as did the rest of his body. Though he and Sol got ready to attack Juvia, they each knew better to jump backwards first to avoid Aria's powerful attack.

The large man spread out his legs and dust swirled in a circle around him. His eyes glowed brighter matching the amount of power he was exerting. Aria lifted up his hands so his wrists were pressed against each other and his palms faced out towards their blue haired enemy. Juvia's head was bowed, but she slowly lifted it up, only this time instead of crying tears of joy, her face was covered in tears of sorrow.

"Juvia, did not know," she whispered through the tears rolling down her face. "Juvia, is sorr-"

"ZERO!" Aria yelled, his voice coming from behind Juvia. The man had teleported a second before he released his attack, and from point blank he fired a compressed amount of airspaces into the wizard girl's back. The entire street blew up around Juvia with the explosion from the Wind Elemental wizard sending debris everywhere.

Sol and Totomaru lifted up their arms to shield from the wind blasting towards them. When the wind finally settled down, they looked forward into a large crater full of smoke from the attack that no one could have survived. "This is our new home," Totomaru yelled over into the crater, his voice cracking as he did. "You won't destroy it! We're not going to let you!"

"So if you will excuse us Mademoiselle, we must be on our way," Sol continued, a bead of sweat rolling down the left side of his face as he looked at Aria's destructive attack. Said man appeared between the other two wizards and they all looked down into the crater one last time before turning around to walk away.

The three of them were silent, not one smiling because of what just happened. Aria lifted back up his blindfold to his face and started wrapping it around, when the three of them heard some rubble move behind them. They froze, their faces covered in sweat as they started turning around to look at what they suspected what behind them. They were right.

Standing at the edge of the crater, torn up clothing and a beaten expression on her face, was Juvia Lockser. "How are you still standing?" Totomaru yelled over at her.

"Impossible, I put enough into that attack to take down a building." Aria stated, not believing his eyes.

Juvia looked ahead at the three of them, and she said loudly, "There are no rainclouds above Juvia!" The other three looked at her like she was stupid, then thought about it closer and went wide-eyed.

"Eh, why not?" Sol questioned, fixing his monocle as he did to look closer.

Juvia's mouth slowly turned into a smile, "Because Juvia is happy." The other three dropped their jaws and stared at the girl blankly. "Juvia joined Fairy Tail, because around Fairy Tail, the rain went away. No one called Juvia gloomy, and Juvia was happy. But now," the girl's smile faltered and her eyes became watery again, "Juvia is sad that she did not look harder for her nakama..."

"Look, 'harder'?" Aria muttered quietly.

Totomaru stepped closer to her. "So, you did look for us?" he questioned the girl.

Juvia nodded, but her lip was furled like she was trying to hold in tears. "But, but Juvia stopped looking. She did not know that her friends were so sad."

"Quiet!" Totomaru yelled at her, his anger for almost ten years bubbling over.

"Juvia, is sorry!" she yelled over at the other three wizards. The girl with blue hair fell to her knees, then slammed her head down on the ground in front of her. "Juvia is so, so, so, so, so sorry!" A puddle was forming on the ground under her face, and then the sky above her started to get darker. It wasn't so much the sky, as just a dark raincloud forming above the Rain Woman. The other three went wide-eyed as they watched a torrential downpour start coming out of the cloud and raining down on the crying girl.

Juvia kept her head on the floor, sobbing loudly as rain mixed with her tears and everything was getting wet. _It is all Juvia's fault. She abandoned her nakama. Juvia is a bad person._ The girl kept crying, as rain poured even harder around her.

"Get up Juvia," a voice said from right in front of her. The young woman kept crying, but she slowly lifted up her head, to see the fire mage standing right in front of her. He was so close that the rain coming out of the cloud above her poured on his head too, soaking his Marine coat and his pink kimono underneath.

A pair of stone hands formed on the ground on either side of Juvia and extended up while grabbing her arms, picking her up to her feet. Sol lifted up a handkerchief to his left eye and wiped away a tear, which didn't do much considering he was standing directly on Juvia's left and was getting rained on as well.

"Do not cry Juvia," the large man standing behind her stated. She turned to see the man with his soaking wet blindfold held in his clenched left hand. "Our anger was misplaced. That we know."

"Master Jose did..." Totomaru started, then corrected himself, "all of us, did some pretty horrible things back then. We had no right to be mad at Fairy Tail, but we couldn't lower our pride enough to prostrate ourselves and ask them for forgiveness. We knew where you were, but we never came to look for you either. We never went and told you we were alright."

"What a heartbreaking tale!" Sol exclaimed, leaning backwards and then letting the tears pour out of his eyes as well, but making sure his head was pointed up so it seemed like it was just the rain. Unfortunately for him, Juvia's raincloud was disappearing and vanished completely a few seconds later.

The dark cloud dissipated from above them, and the three Elemental wizards reached their arms out and hugged the girl before them. Once again, they were the Elemental Four. Juvia continued to cry, but they could tell, these tears were not of sadness. "Still," Totomaru started as he leaned back away, breaking the hug with a tint of red on his face. "Why are you here?"

Juvia sniffled and wiped her eyes a little, before opening her mouth to speak. As she did though, the television screens on the walls of buildings above her head started to play footage and everyone looked up. They watched the screens as videos and images rushed across them, their eyes widening at the sight of what was happening up above. "That, is why Juvia is here," she stated.

* * *

 **A Different Part of Metropolis**

"Volcanic Eruption!"

"King Kong Gun!"

"Flame Bazooka!"

A dozen fists of magma shot off of the bubbling Magma Man at the end of a destroyed portion of a city street.

Two of the fifty foot wide magma fists slammed into the connection of Ace's flaming hands at his wrists where the Flame Bazooka attack he fired was strongest. They pushed against each other, fighting for strength, whereas Luffy's King Kong Gun blasted through one of Akainu's magma fists and kept going to blast through several others. His rubber arm changed directions as it continued to soar forward and then changed directions one more time and dropped down to crash into the Fleet Admiral.

Sakazuki leapt back up in the air and punched his right fist forward, creating a massive fist so large it reached both ends of the street and touched buildings on the side. If he could manage to defeat these two pirates, all civilian casualties as a cause of their defeat would be worth it.

Luffy pulled back his giant fist and pulled in his legs into his thighs, puffing out clouds of smoke beneath his curled up legs that sent him flying up in the air. Gear Fourth Luffy hovered up in the air with little bounces of his muscles keeping him afloat up in the air. The pirate with a straw hat tied around his neck so it rested on his back, glared down with dark eyes as the giant magma fist plowed through the already destroyed street below, filling it with a sea of lava that melted supports of buildings on the sides of the road.

On Luffy's left side, his panting older brother appeared in a flash of fire. Ace had burn marks on his hands and was pissed that in the last two years he hadn't improved enough to be able to defeat the man who killed him in his own world. "Akainu is strong," Ace muttered, obvious to the two as they'd been fighting him for almost ten minutes and were already going all out.

Their Observational Haki's flew off the charts as they felt Akainu approaching from just beneath him. They shot in opposite directions right as Akainu emerged from the magma sea in the street below. His body was completely red with his normal face emerging from the top of the lava with a hateful glare on his, "DARK DOG!" He roared and his body grew a hundred feet tall as he punched both fists towards the retreating brothers.

Luffy was fast in his Gear Fourth, Boundman form, but his brother couldn't dodge fast enough and was slammed by the huge Magma fist infused with enough Haki to send Ace spiraling into a building down the road, through it, and then through two more behind it. "Ace!" Luffy yelled into the distance, then refocused on the dozen magma fists shooting up at him from the giant Magma Marine.

Luffy dodged through the air until he was a hundred feet over even the hundred-foot tall man down below. He started panting more heavily and was sweating, but he could control his Boundman much more than two years ago, able to keep his Haki up much longer. His round body covered in dark symbols looked menacing, with his normally messy black hair spiking up around his head more now.

"I will take this man," a voice said behind Luffy, and the pirate spun his head to see a short man floating behind him in the air, a smirk on his face. The older man had a spike of black hair on his head and coal black eyes, looking down with a grin at the lava monster who looked to be a good fight. "You are not strong enough to beat him," Vegeta told the pirate with a straw hat who he somewhat respected for a human, but didn't feel could defeat this man.

Luffy stared at him for a few seconds, then his black eyelids closed a little and with narrowed eyes he scoffed, "Ehhh?" The Prince of the Saiyans turned to the pirate with annoyed eyes, but Luffy was glaring right back at him. "This is my fight. Go find your own," the rubberman turned back down to the Magma Fleet Admiral who was hesitating upon seeing the Saiyan floating next to Straw Hat.

 _How does Mugiwara know the Saiyan? Shit!_ Akainu realized Vegeta wasn't moving though and the Fleet Admiral stayed where he was. _The Saiyans are most likely here to find the Underworld members hidden in the city. Straw Hat was part of that anti-NEG league, their goals may be different._

Vegeta glared at the back of Luffy's head and snarled at him, "You can't tell me what to do, weakling."

"I can take him," Luffy stated, glaring down at the Magma Man.

Vegeta shook his head, "No you can't. I can sense energies you idiot. His is stronger than yours-"

"Then I'll just have to change that," the pirate with black muscular arms, puffing legs that kept him flying in the air, and dark symbols on his upper chest spoke. Luffy lifted up his right buff forearm, already covered fully in black Armament Haki. The pirate took a deep breath, and then he chomped into his arm.

Vegeta stared at the pirate for a few seconds like he was an idiot, then his eyes widened as he felt the spike in Straw Hat's power. The pirate was blowing into his muscles, inflating them and making ripples shoot through his body. Vegeta backed up as Straw Hat's back puffed out, both of his arms tripling in size. The black swirling symbols on his chest spread out and covered most of his torso, spiraling around and twisting to look like flames pointed down towards his waist, covering his entire chest and almost most of his stomach.

The young pirate was now ten feet tall, and Vegeta looked up a little at the boy's head with his spiky black hair. Luffy didn't look back at him, but just repeated once more, "He's mine."

Vegeta didn't argue this time, once again feeling a grudging respect for this pirate who he'd never felt so powerful. _Grr,_ the Prince turned around angrily and started flying away. _Not a single fight for me yet._ He looked down to the surface of the city and felt below it a half mile to where he could feel Kakarott's brat spiking suddenly. _Even the brat's found an opponent. Where is Cooler? Where is my son?!_

The Prince looked up at the island above. _Perhaps I should take the fight to them._ He started flying up in the air, when he froze and turned slowly to his right. _What the fuck-_ the sky in front of him was ripping open. It was almost like someone had sewn stitches into the wall, and now someone was forcefully ripping them open, revealing a dark plane behind the stitches where a single man stood.

The figure had a black cloak on with long sleeves and the bottom went down to his feet. He had a white coat on over that though, as well as a sword in his right hand. The man's face was creepy: slanty eyes, short white hair, a grin that Vegeta couldn't place whether he was happy, insane, or just his normal expression. "A shinigami huh?" He asked, recognizing the guy's appearance to match that of some others he'd met on this world. "I don't see a broken mask, so you're not an Arrancar."

"Well Prince Vegeta," the shinigami spoke, showing he had much more knowledge of his opponent than the Saiyan had of him, annoying Vegeta. "You are right, I am a Shinigami. I'm surprised you don't remember me," he said, though the smirk on his face showed he was not surprised in the least that the Saiyan had no memory of him.

The Prince of the Saiyans snarled deeply and glared at his opponent's slanty eyes that he actually couldn't tell if they were open or not. "What do you know of my memory being erased?"

Ichimaru Gin kept his sinister smile on his face as he stared down the Prince. A quarter mile behind them, two giant black fists slammed into two even larger red molten fists, creating a shockwave that both of these fighters could feel from here as Akainu and Luffy clashed. Three miles away in a different section of the city, Vegeta looked behind his opponent and watched as Timmy Turner took a huge blast of gold energy straight on, and then flew out of it unscathed before sending a blast of his own at the giant golden Guardian floating on that side of the city.

"It seems my comrades in the Government have all found themselves in predicaments," Gin spoke. "I wonder why those in the Underworld have yet to show themselves?" His words struck a cord with Vegeta who paused before flying at this strange white-haired man.

"Why would you tell me that?" The Prince asked. "You must be one of the five-"

"Who know of the alliance?" Gin finished the question for him. The smiling shinigami chuckled, "Many more know now. All of the new council members have been informed. The truth is, they won't come out until the signal is given."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, "What signal?"

Gin hesitated, then said with his usual grin still on his face, "It seems you are not as informed as I suspected. Well," he paused and then continued, "you'll see soon."

"Raa!" Vegeta charged forward and Gin rose his weapon ready to block him.

As the two of them were about to clash, Vegeta heard static echo all around the city. He and the man he was facing looked down at the side of a skyscraper where images started appearing on it. The Prince's eyes widened and he looked back up at his shinigami opponent who had the same unreadable smile on it from before. _I knew it._

* * *

 **Metropolis Upper City**

Tetsuo stood in his council tower. The teenage boy was pacing back and forth nervously, having flown down from his home on the island high above upon waking up to his city under attack. Metropolis was under siege, and he could feel all the powerful enemies down below him. "Damn it," he growled, "I knew I shouldn't have let Luthor hide his men in the city."

The boy continued pacing, when one of his soldiers ran into the room. He looked over and recognized the man as the leader of the Holy Knights, Dreyfus. His was a small group in the New Earth Government, but each one was very powerful so he gave the muscular leader with long brown hair wearing heavy red armor a decently high place in the council.

Dreyfus marched towards him and took a knee in front of the leader. "There are about a hundred invaders inside the city walls." The man paused in his report, then continued hesitantly, "Reports say they are searching for Underworld members... and the NEG leaders allied with them."

Tetsuo shook his hand dismissively in front of him, "Nonsense," the boy said casually. "They are just trying to deceive your men and the people of this great city."

"We may need your help-" Dreyfus started to continue, but both of them turned their heads to the left as suddenly the wall above a few lower chairs lit up with a projection. A large screen appeared and the speakers on the walls made crackling, static noise.

The screen itself was covered in static, but the image became clearer and both Tetsuo and Dreyfus went wide-eyed seeing the same room they were currently in on the screen. The screen was not showing the current council chamber though, as the people in the video were long dead.

"Windu," Tetsuo whispered as he stared at the bald black Jedi walking into the throne room, flanked on either side by five Jedi.

All around the city, people were pausing their battles, looking out their windows where they cowered, and stopped retreating from the city to stop and watch one of the thousand screens that appeared on walls, televisions, and projected all over Metropolis.

The videos that appeared on screens and walls all over the city had speakers with them as well. "As I speak," Vegapunk's voice called out over the city, most people not recognizing the scientist's voice, "these images are being transmitted throughout not only Metropolis, but all of Awul. On every television, projected on walls of skyscrapers, everywhere that people might be able to see it."

People were sitting in their homes, running down roads, or in large groups fighting inside cities. All of them were staring at the side of buildings close to them that were projecting videos towards them.

On the screen was a white room full of tall chairs. There was a group of people standing on the floor of that room, and one person floating up above them. "...slaughtering civilians is not what the NEG stands for." The black-skinned Jedi at the front of the group called out, Mace Windu's voice audible on the recording.

Vegeta looked up at the screen and saw the bald black man who tried challenging them back in Pao. _Looks like he actually did try to change something._ The Prince thought, raising his opinion of the Jedi he considered just a dog of the NEG when he met him in Pao over a month ago.

"Hey, it's that guy," Goku pointed and smiled, also recognizing Master Windu.

Everyone around the city shut up as the boy floating up in the air in the video screamed, "I AM THE NEG!" He looked absolutely insane as he shouted that anything he said goes because he's in charge.

"That's the leader of the NEG? Sounds like a little brat," Natsu mocked, cracking his knuckles. He stood with Gray and the orange haired guy in the black cloak they were fighting who stared at the screen in shock. Ichigo could not believe what he was seeing, but it was only going to get worse from there.

On screen, Mace Windu turned on his purple lightsaber and the group of Jedi behind him followed suit. Tetsuo laughed at them but then the wall of the room in the recording blew open. Into the video came Superman and another of the Jedi. Goku smiled as he remembered the older Jedi who read his mind, and was happy to see Superman again.

"Doesn't look good for him," Nami said with a grin.

Nico Robin shook her head next to her crewmate. "Aren't you forgetting something?" the woman asked, and Nami suddenly realized that this video must have been taken weeks ago. The two pirate women in the middle of fighting a pack of Marines stared at the screen with nervous eyes. Nami suddenly got a very bad feeling, and then everyone else felt the same way as the teenage boy on screen started laughing at Superman and the Jedi.

People started coming out of the shadows in the footage. The pirates of the Straw Hat crew gasped and narrowed their eyes at the screens. The Saiyans were stunned to see Cooler there as well. They watched as the leaders of the Underworld filled the room, and then the slaughter began.

Gohan knew Superman's strength very well, so as he watched from the tunnels deep below Metropolis, he frowned seeing the muscular Kryptonian man start getting his ass handed to him by the teenager in the footage, it confused him. _Superman is stronger than that, so why?_ The boy suddenly noticed the green crystals the Underworld members were holding and he growled deeply under his breath, scaring away the nearby Underworld grunts he found. The fourteen year old looked around the room in he video and watched as the Jedi began to be slaughtered.

Vegeta's perspective of Windu rose even higher as the black man headbutted Tetsuo despite already being beaten. Then he watched as Tetsuo flew through the roof to somewhere the video couldn't follow.

A man in green armor stepping on Superman got out of his super suit and words appeared on the video screen above his head. Someone had obviously made this video to be seen by a lot of people, and the label that appeared above the man's head had every person in and around the city gasping or growling.

'Lex Luthor- Leader of the Underworld.' The man on screen was bragging to Superman, laughing about how he won. The Man of Steel argued back that the Saiyans would stop him, but that was the last he would say.

"So they were working together," Erza snarled. "Despicable." Her furious look went away, replaced with a look of shock as Luthor slit the Kryptonian's throat. He used the knife to saw off Superman's head, then tossed it up in the air where Cooler blew it to ashes.

Just like that, Superman was gone. All over the city, people stared in shock at their monitors. What the Government, Tetsuo, publicly released was that the Jedi and Superman had killed each other when the Jedi tried rebelling. Now that they saw the truth, they couldn't believe it.

More videos started appeared on the screens. Tetsuo shaking hands with Luthor, Ansem destroying Port Royal, Ursula shouting at Mirai Trunks about how the attack was ordered by the top of the NEG. Trunks told her that if it really was, then he didn't want a part of it. All these videos flashed by on screens covering Awul, and the boy in his council chambers was shaking furiously.

Dreyfus turned from the screen and looked at the boy behind him. "Y-You-" he began, but Tetsuo flew forward and punched the man so hard in the face that the leader of the Holy Knights was knocked through the projection and blasted the wall apart as he soared away.

"They all know," he whispered, sweat drenching his face. "Crap, crap, shit, SHIT!" He clenched and unclenched his hands over an over, panicking as he felt his world closing in around him. "Vegapunk, you damn idiot!" The boy was cracking, freaking out. "Alright," he took a few deep breaths as he watched all the damning evidence on the screens. "I can fix this, I just need to get to a television station..."

Tetsuo felt a power on his right and he froze in mid-sentence. The seventeen year old turned slowly and stared over at the entrance to the tower, and the lavender haired man standing there, staring back at him. "Trunks," he whispered, and his best friend in the world glared at him with a scowl on his face. Neither of them spoke after Tetsuo whispered his name, and the silence just hung there in the air.

* * *

 **A/N Bum bum BUUMMMM! Smartest scientist in Metropolis secretly recording all of the NEG and Underworld interactions?! Damn VEGAPUNKKKK! The entire city is shown the truth about the deaths of the Jedi and Superman, and now Mirai Trunks confronts Tetsuo in the council tower. Luffy and Ace face off against Akainu, while Juvia finds her old comrades from Phantom Lord. The whole city in in a panic as the public learns the hardly-known truth. How will the citizens react? What about the other Government leaders? Find out soon on Nexus!**


	57. Nexus 13-6 Metropolis 6 Magma and Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the other anime/ other media sources I pulled characters and settings from. Please don't sue.**

 **Nexus 13.6**

 **METROPOLIS**

"VOLCANIC ERUPTION!" A very pissed off Fleet Admiral roared as he slammed his hands down on the ground. The entire street, broken as it was, turned into magma. Pavement turned molten and bubbled fiercely before shooting up in several massive pillars towards the steaming pirate up in the sky.

The pirate up above wasn't just steaming, his body was several times wider than normal, covered in black Armament Haki patterns all the way down to his chest. Under his darkened eyes were swirls of black and his hair was spiky and flowing above his head as he zipped back and forth between bursts of magma. Super Gear Fourth was too fast for the magma to reach him, but the rubberman suddenly found himself between five pillars of lava getting wider towards him.

Buildings on either side of the street the battle was going on in were melting. Their walls, the glass windows, the heat was so intense that glass shattered and melted on its way down to the street of lava below. Akainu kept his frown on his face, but he looked pleased with himself as five of his pillars closed in on Luffy as one giant eruption that stretched the width of the street. His satisfied frown dug deeper as a blur shot out of the top of his Volcanic Eruption and shot up a few hundred feet higher in the sky.

Puffs of smoke shot out from beneath Straw Hat Luffy's thighs where his muscles were pumping over and over to keep his giant body afloat. "Gum Gum," the pirate started shouting, as the giant pillar exploded and all the magma shot up like a reverse rain. Luffy pulled back both of his arms, and then roared as he threw them down, "Kong Gattling Gun!" His giant red and black fists shot out of the sky and through the red rain coming up at him. His Armament Haki protected him from the magma, but some splashes got through and onto the parts of his skin without any Haki. Other drops got on his clothes and singed through them, but while he was being burned, his giant fists stretched all the way to the ground below.

Huge Kong Guns slammed into the street all around Admiral Akainu. He slid across the magma street like it were an ice rink. He saw a fist coming down towards him and punched a hand up to meet it, but did not expect the amount of force in the fist. Luffy's punch knocked Akainu down and tumbling backwards before flipping back up on his lava, only to see another fist coming down at him. "RAAA!" the tall man in a red suit yelled, the lava around him bubbling even harder as the ground beneath it melted and added to his arsenal. He lifted both arms, not to block the next hand coming down at him, but to send all the lava around him moving up in one point.

Luffy's next Kong Gun with his right arm was about to hit Akainu when the magma surrounded his hand. It raced up his extended arm faster than he was pulling his arm back up, and he could feel the heat through the black Haki armor he had covering him. The pirate's eyes went wide, and then the lava stopped moving up as the man controlling it at the bottom was slammed across the street into a building that he flew through and onto the other side.

The lava all over the street started hardening, and the young pirate up in the air looked down at his older brother who was finishing through with his kick that knocked Akainu a whole block away. Portgas D. Ace had blood seeping down the left side of his face, and down his whole right arm, but his left leg was coated in black Armament Haki, and that was the leg he used to attack the Fleet Admiral of the Marines when he was off guard. Ace spat to his left, and then flames erupted all over his body before he flew through the hole in the building he just created by kicking Akainu through it. Luffy bounced around the top of the building just as fast and looked down to see his brother matching punch for punch and kick for kick with Sakazuki.

"Fire Fist," Akainu snarled as he and Ace punched their fists into each other's. The Fleet Admiral's eyes narrowed and he slammed his fist down, pushing Ace's into the street as he rose his other to slam down on the boy's skull. "I will put you down again!" He slammed his black fist into the top of Ace's head, but as his fist was about to connect, the young man turned entirely to flames. The fist passed right through as Ace moved his flames away, and reappeared on Akainu's left side, both fists pulled together over Akainu's head.

"FOR WHITEBEARD!" The pirate with Whitebeard's tattoo on his back yelled. He slammed his fists down on Akainu's head and knocked the Gensei's white Marine hat right off. Akainu hit the ground and bounced back dozens of meters, but Ace flew right after him with two streams of flames coming out of his feet. Akainu tried to regain himself, but Ace shoved a foot in his gut, then kicked up into Akainu's chin and sent him high up in the air.

As Ace shot up to follow him, Akainu pulled back a hand and threw it down, "Meteor Fist!" His hand grew, and grew, and grew, until it was wider than the street below and a whole side of buildings near it. Any civilian sacrifices he had to make in order to assure Fire Fist and Straw Hat's deaths were worth it in his eyes, and he didn't bat an eye as he smashed his giant magma fist through a building into Ace's rising body and sent the upstart pirate back down into the pavement. The fist followed Ace and destroyed the ground, plowing him straight into the tunnels below and sending pieces of street and buildings everywhere.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled down, then kicked off the air towards Akainu's back. The Fleet Admiral spun with a kick and hit the descending pirate in the face before Luffy could attack him. The round rubberman flew back, then bounced around on the air and punched both of his arms out to the sides. Akainu tried to watch both of his hands as they seemed to hit invisible walls in the air and ricocheted all over the place. He wasn't watching Luffy's main body though, and that's what the young pirate decided to attack with, body slamming the Fleet Admiral with his full force and knocking Akainu down two city blocks before he finally hit the ground, bouncing right over a car whose driver freaked out and spun, making him crash into the building on his right and causing an explosion. That explosion was nothing to some coming all around the city, especially right behind him where Akainu roared and a mountain of lava arose.

That mountain of lava exploded in every direction when the bouncy rubber pirate covered in Armament Haki flew straight into it with his arms and legs curled in. Luffy clenched his eyes tight and focused his Haki over all of his body, though intensifying it over the most vital areas. Not a single point on his body was light colored when he crashed into the magma volcano, and he flew straight through to the other side. He would have kept flying into a skyscraper had he not extended out his legs and shot off such a huge blast of steam that at the next intersection down the block where a building stood, all the glass windows shattered inwards and the people inside had to shield themselves from the glass.

With the super-powerful push, the rubber pirate flew back at the magma tower even higher, where he started to see a face appearing. It was a face made entirely of magma, and he bashed his hands into it as hard as he could with a mighty roar. Akainu had been taking his Kong Guns, and even his more powerful King Kong Guns throughout the fight. He was not another beast Luffy could tame by showing off this amazing strength, he would need something else, strategy.

When Luffy's next fist was about to collide with the face that barely flinched upon the massive, and powerful punch, he opened up the grip of his right fist into a palm. Akainu's eyes widened and the arms he was rising from lower down on the magma mountain faltered. Luffy's open hand clenched down on his head, and using his Armament Haki he was stopping the Marine Gensei from dematerializing into magma. Luffy turned both of his legs towards the Marine who had the body of a mountain of magma, and who continued raising two large arms that brushed alongside the buildings on either side of the road and knocked the buildings backwards.

While Akainu raised his arms, Luffy blasted out so much steam from the bottoms of his thighs pointed towards Akainu that he clenched his eyes in pain. Each time he did that, he was pushing his muscles to their limits, but yet he did it again, even harder. The steam he shot out went in front of Sakazuki's eyes while he raised his arms, and for a moment the pirate was gone from his sight. Luffy blasted out the steam a few more times, each time propelling his body farther and farther away from the Marine who killed his brother, who left an 'X'-shaped scar on his chest for the rest of his life. The entire time he kept his hand clenched around Akainu's giant face though. He went so far that he reached the outskirts of the city, and could see a translucent wall only inches behind him when he stopped pushing back.

Akainu's giant magma face stared through the steam as it faded, and all he could see between the fingers of the massive rubber hand over his head, wrapping around his face, was an arm. He could see Straw Hat Luffy's steaming, red, Armament-Haki-covered, stretchy, arm. It extended farther than he could easily see, but with a closer look, he saw the round pirate all the way in the distance, with his free left arm lifted up towards his mouth.

Luffy was sweating, trying to keep his breathing under control, while he bit down on his black left bicep and blew air into his muscles. His already huge left arm vibrated and pumped out with the air, getting larger, and larger, and larger, and larger. His arm became as big as a house, and then bigger once more, finally to a size that made Akainu's eyes widen partially and for him to feel worried for the first time in their fight.

The Fleet Admiral lifted his giant hands made of Magma, and he sucked up much of the mamga from down on the street as well. He broke apart the ground beneath him and added it to his arms, making them bigger and bigger while the air around him turned red. He was burning hotter than flames, and the Flame man watching from nearby pulled up his left arm to cover his face from the heat.

Portgas D. Ace was used to being hot, he was almost always on fire, but this was a heat unlike any other. He backed away from the Marine who scared him. He liked the idea that people had of him, that he was fearless, but this man put an arm through his chest and ended his life once before. To not feel scared near him would make him insane, yet despite how much he was sweating, despite the pain he felt from Akainu's last attack on him, he still followed the red steaming arm all the way back to the edge of the city where his younger brother floated, holding up a gigantic arm rippling with black muscles. _Do it. Luffy!_

The Magma Man lifted his enormous arms of magma, melting the sides of buildings near him and making people scream out inside them in pain and fear. "MUGIWARA!" he roared, loud enough for the pirate all the way at the edge of the city to hear him. _Justice prevails over everything. Absolute Justice!_ He slammed both arms forward and his giant fists flew towards Luffy.

As he did that, Luffy allowed his right hand to open, off of Akainu's head. Had he kept it there, Akainu's fists would have long destroyed his arm before ever reaching his main body. Now that Akainu's Magma fists were flying towards him though, he had no reason to stand, or float, still anymore. He was a bouncy, agile fighter with speed on his side. His right arm started snapping back to him and he did one more bounce with his Gear Fourth, which considering how it took him everything he had to get to the side of the city, hurt his body unimaginably, but he wasn't finished with the great strategy he came up with on the spot a minute before.

His right arm was pulled so taut before that letting go didn't just snap it back towards him, it snapped his body towards where he was grabbing. Only using one hand didn't pull him towards Akainu too fast like his Rocket would, but he needed his other arm to become much larger if he wanted his punch to be able to defeat the Marine. He still flew towards Akainu fast, but now he hopped just enough to soar over the fists flying towards him. The Magma fists crashed into the outer thin veil of the city and exploded into millions of large chunks of lava that rained down on the outer houses. Luffy kept going towards Akainu though, whose eyes opened wider seeing his large attacks so easily dodged by the quick young pirate. Luffy also planned for not moving very fast towards Akainu actually, as it gave him the extra time he needed to move his massive arm that looked so muscular it seemed as if his muscles would pop any second, but Luffy ground his teeth together and pushed through as he pulled that massive arm back behind his body.

"GUM GUM-" the pirate started yelling, his eyes bloodshot, his whole body rippling, sweat drenching him, his hair on end, every single bit of him intense in the split second before he thew his attack.

Akainu was never one for pride, he was one for rules, order, and justice. Still, the thought that went through his head went along the lines of pride, _I won't lose here! Not to scum like this brat!_ The man made of Magma roared and the front of his body exploded forward, his whole magma form ripping apart and just pushing towards the pirate coming towards him, covering Luffy's body in magma.

Luffy wasn't completely covered in Armament Haki anymore. In fact, his body looked less like its Gear Fourth form than ever as all the Armament Haki moved to cover all the new surface area of Luffy's giant arm. Through all this lava, Luffy's voice shouted, "EMPEROR CANNONNN!" His black arm behind his body flew forward and dispersed all the magma in different directions. When the magma dispersed, for a split millisecond, Akainu's eyes met with the pirate's on the other side, on his burnt face still dripping with his magma. Even with all the rage Akainu felt, he could see in that moment how much angrier this pirate was, and then an arm hit him in the face that made him forget all about the rage in Luffy's eyes and forget what color underwear he was wearing.

The Marine got hit so hard by Luffy's fist that the air around him exploded in a shockwave that sent three buildings near them ripping off around the fifth floor and flying away from the epicenter of the shockwave. While the buildings were falling backwards, Fleet Admiral Akainu was flying across the city faster than a bullet, a large bullet that never stopped moving. He shot right past a short man with spiky blonde hair who looked back the other way with a frown, then turned back to the video screen in front of him where he was watching something very interesting.

Akainu flew so far that he wasn't in Luffy's sight anymore, but the pirate with a straw hat could still see a tall building start falling in the distance, and the one behind that. Those were the only two he witnessed before clenching his eyes shut and letting in the pain, as well as letting out all the air in his left arm. Letting all that air out at the same time made him deflate like a balloon, soaring around in the air in random patterns.

Luffy lost the black color surrounding his skin as his body deflated, and he spiraled around in the air before slamming into the side of a skyscraper and through the shattered window into the other side. He flew to the other side of the office he entered and crashed into a wall, breaking it down and moving into the next room down which happened to be a men's bathroom. The pirate crashed through an empty stall, then through another where a fat pink bunny man was curled up holding his knees to his chest.

"Ahh!" the bunny guy screamed as Luffy smashed through his stall on one side, then made a hole in the wall to the next stall down. His momentum had slowed enough by this point that when he crashed through the next stall, only half of his body flew through it so his skinny legs and lower body were still sticking out into the other stall. The fat bunny stood up and was about to run out of the stall he was hiding in, when he noticed the legs of the person who just crashed into his stall were moving around.

"Ehh," Luffy moaned as he hung by his stomach, his face hovering over a toilet. His eyes opened slowly as he fought the exhaustion of using Gear Fourth for so long and to such a degree. When his eyes opened, his eyelids opened up barely a crack, but then sprang out as wide as they could get seeing the toilet seat a few inches from his face. The stall wall he was stuck in burst into a dozen pieces as he tried leaping backwards.

The bunny man watching him freaked out and dove for cover as pieces of stall flew everywhere. "Please don't hurt me!" he begged, on his knees with his hands over his head holding his ears down.

Luffy landed on the ground outside the stalls and looked around him seeing a broken wall on one side of the room where he came in from. "Huh," he was going to ask where the hole came from, but something else caught his eyes first. "Whoa! What are you?" he asked the strange pink creature on his right.

The pink rabbit jumped up to his feet and backed up against the sinks on the wall. He looked ahead at the strange skinny young man covered in bruises, cuts, and especially burns. That man was looking at him with an interested look, and with a staggered voice he spoke, "I'm Richard Watterson!" His voice was high-pitched and afraid, but the person in front of him just started laughing.

"What a weird name for a rabbit," Luffy said between laughs. He looked away from the fat rabbit and over into the office where ten or so other people were gathered and looking through the hole in the wall at him. Half the room they were in was covered in burns as if it was in the process of melting but hadn't got far. There was broken glass and other rubble scattered all over the place, and a few people even had minor injuries that Luffy could see.

He tried to walk over towards the hole he was looking at, but one step made him lose focus and he stumbled a little to his right. He reached out a hand and used the bunny man's chest to steady himself.

"Oi Luffy." Everyone in the office spun back over to the wall where all the windows blasted in earlier and stared at the shirtless man standing there. His face, and much of his body had blood over it, some still flowing from fresh wounds. He had an orange hat that shadowed over his eyes, but a large grin on his face as he walked towards the hole into the men's room. "Good job little brother," he said as he looked through the hole at the younger pirate with his head bowed a little and his black hair going down in front of his face.

The young man with a straw hat tied around his neck so it rested on his back slowly lifted his head. His hair moved out of his face and his smile stretched from ear to ear. He closed his eyes and laughed through his huge smile, "Shishishi, nice!"

* * *

 **Three miles away from Luffy and Ace**

"What was that?"

"I don't know, it hit over here."

A cluster of scared people at the end of one street moved closer to the crater on the ground. It had a line of upturned pavement leading to it, and smoke and dust was still settling over the hole in the ground from whatever fell. "Is that-" a man whispered, then looked back at a building nearby with a large hole in the side of it. "How far away was this guy?"

"'This guy?!'" his friend shouted at him as he grabbed him by the arm and scooted backwards. "This is the Fleet Admiral!"

"The Fleet Admiral was defeated?!" a woman screamed as she fell backwards, putting a hand up to her mouth.

Everyone started screaming and panicking, as inside the hole in the ground lay a man of ten feet tall, with a torn white Marine's officer uniform and a torn red suit beneath it. No one saw the man's eyes, which were darkened with rage as he slowly lifted off his back. Sakazuki winced, but kept getting up to his feet until he stood at his full height, and all the screaming people went silent.

Some wanted to shout questions at him asking what was going on, but one look at the ominous figure standing there made them forget he was supposed to be on their side. His eyes were shadowed over and his whole body looked dark as he loomed over them, not one of them even close to his height, or with nearly as broad shoulders.

Akainu took a step forward, back towards the building with a hole in it that he flew through. Then, something caught his eye on the building to his right and he turned to stare at the large television screen which had the attention of most people in Metropolis at the moment. The building he was looking at had a large radio tower sticking out of the top of it, and as Akainu watched the Jedi get slaughtered on screen, he ground his teeth together and marched towards the building.

 _If our men are swayed by this video, they will switch sides. That can NOT happen!_

* * *

 **CatCO Media Headquarters**

"Who has control?" Cat Grant called out as every television in her station stopped their usual broadcasting. Static filled the screens and she walked out of her office into the next room where her staff were freaking out.

"I-I don't know Ms. Grant," the blonde assistant sitting at the desk closest the owner of the largest media company in Metropolis stuttered out. The younger woman with a long blonde ponytail started typing fast on her keyboard to figure out what was going on and then she snapped her head to her boss, "Someone's hacked into our systems!"

"Well," the older woman with shorter blonde hair started, turning her head to her assistant, "fix it Felicity. You aren't here because of your skills as an overpaid receptionist. They've hacked us, now _un_ -hack us."

"Got it," Felicity Smoke replied, then quickly got to work figuring out where the hack was coming from and trying to regain control at the same time.

While Felicity worked, the static on the screens and the staticky noise coming out of the speakers stopped. Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing to stare at the screens closest to them, and Cat Grant lifted up her right hand, catching Felicity's attention as she glanced away from her computer for a second. "Hold on," the media queen said, taking a step closer to the tvs over her reporters' desks.

"Is that-" the dark-skinned young woman who Cat Grant walked up to started. Iris West looked to her left at her boss with big eyes, "Is that the council tower?"

"I've never been there myself," the older woman replied, "but _he_ is definitely Tetsuo." She stared at the boy as he started laughing, forming a pit in her gut so deep she could feel herself start shivering. "Iris, get James, Tricia, and Tom on the phone." She kept watching the televisions and flinched as she watched the Jedi try attacking their enemies. The people around the council tower showing up to attack the Jedi and Superman were holding up green crystals that she recognized. "Kryptonite," she whispered under her breath in a small gasp.

"Ms. Grant?" Felicity asked from behind the woman. Cat looked around and saw Felicity looking at her, waiting to hear what to do about the hack. "I found who's in our system. Do you want me to shut them out?"

Cat looked back up at the tvs, then turned to Felicity again. "No, hold off on that for now. This is," she looked up at the screen and then stumbled to her right and had to hold a desk to keep her balance. While she held on and listened to her staff yelling and shouting around her, she stared right at the televisions which showed Superman's death for what it really was, with their Supreme Leader Tetsuo watching only yards away. "This is real news." Whatever they had planned for broadcasting right now, it could wait.

"But," Iris started as she looked back from her desk. She held a hand over the receiver of her phone and said to her boss, "It's playing on our station. As soon as the Government leaders see it they'll be heading straight here."

"Or maybe they won't," Felicity countered as she continued typing in her computer. She snapped her head up to the young black woman near her and continued, "This is being televised on every station, and on every screen in a thousand mile radius."

"Thought you said you could get back control?" Iris asked the assistant who was a hacking specialist.

"I could," Felicity replied, pushing her glasses up her nose and smiling a little at the surprised look on her coworkers' faces. "Whoever did this will try to take back control as soon as I shut them out."

"Don't shut them out," Cat reiterated to her employees. "The people need to see this," she stared at the screens above her where new videos were showing Tetsuo and other people shaking hands. The camera zoomed in on one man with no hair on his head and a text box appeared next to his face with the words, 'Lex Luthor- Leader of the Underworld,' written in it. Other names popped up around other figures with him, and then a video showed up on the screen showing a burning city covered in darkness.

On the screen they saw a man floating up in the sky facing off against many enemies. A box appeared next to his head too and, 'Ansem- High Council Member,' showed up on the screen. The picture split to show an outer view of the city covered in dark monsters and giant beasts attacking it. Little boxes zoomed in on several figures faces, and their names appeared, all with the same label after their names. '...-Council Member,' showed up next to the faces of several giant figures in the city with the label on the top of the screen, 'Port Royal. Inside New Earth Government Territory."

Felicity looked away from her computer and up at the screens, listening to her boss's orders not to turn off the broadcast. Her hacking skills were unparalleled in her own world, and she learned some new tricks since she arrived. She stared at the nearest screen, but a few moments later she had to turn away with a small gag along with half the people watching as they saw a cluster of civilians get attacked by Heartless and vanished into darkness. One of them wasn't older than ten years old and the blonde hacker had to force herself to look back at the screen. "Ms. Grant," Felicity spoke up again as she watched a giant octopus woman pointing a trident at a golden flying man. "There are children watching this-"

"She's right," Iris said, looking up at her boss and putting down the phone that had three of their top reporters on the line. The black woman told her boss the others were ready, but then continued what she felt she needed to say, "Felicity said this broadcast is being seen everywhere. It's too graphic for-"

"James, Tricia, Tom, can you hear me?" Cat asked, not looking down at the phone Iris had in front of them, and ignoring the two trying to advise her to turn off the recordings.

"Yeah, I'm here," James Olson, or Jimmy, responded over the phone. On the other side of the line, the tall black man was crouched in an alley, a camera over his neck as he panted heavily under his breath.

He looked over his shoulder out of the alley at a large squad of Marines running down the street. They each had rifles on their backs, and glowing blue pistols either in their hands or on their hips in holsters. Only the five in the front row and the woman in front of them were armed differently. Two had swords, another had a cannon, two were unarmed, and the young woman in the very front wore a Marine officer's uniform had a long thin blade on her back. "You see the news Cat?" he was talking about the giant recording he caught glimpses of while he hid in this alley. His close friend Superman's death was finally revealed for what it was, and he was pissed.

"Who cares about that video?!" Tricia Tanaka's voice came over the call. No one knew where she was calling from, but there was a lot of noise on that end. "THE CITY IS UNDER FUCKING ATTACK!" She screamed, and then her voice turned into just another one of the screams of the people around her.

"Where are you Tricia?" Iris called into the phone in front of her, where now most people in Cat Grant's office were looking.

"I don't know!" the Asian woman shouted into the communicator on her wrist. She looked around at the other people in her apartment building who weren't daring to leave the building. "I, I was in my building... what the Hell-" Tricia pushed to the front of the pack of people and reached the door of her building. "Holy crap," she whispered, looking out her front door at a field of grass. Normally, the view outside her door would be of the street in front of her building, and the eight-story parking garage on the other side of her street.

"What's going on Trish?" Jimmy Olson asked her, shouting at his own communicator.

Tricia Tanaka stared outside her front door and slowly stepped towards it, ignoring the cries of the people behind her. She pushed on the glass door and then stepped outside her building, onto the grass outside. "I'm," she whispered, staring off a few miles into the distance. "I'm not in Metropolis anymore."

She was staring at the East side of the city. She could see several buildings on fire, a few larger ones even tilting like they were about to fall. "What do you mean you're not in Metropolis?" she heard her boss shout at her from her communicator.

"A field," Tricia whispered, sounding far away as she looked around. "There are people here." She looked around the field and then turned back around to look at her apartment building. "More buildings too," she added on in a calm voice, having become too shocked to even be confused anymore.

Inside the top floor of her building, Cat Grant rubbed her temples in annoyance, hearing her employee had lost it wherever she was. She looked at the device in front of her employee and said, "Tom? Are you there?"

There was no response from the man she was asking, while her other two reporters stayed quiet. "Mr. Tucker?" Iris asked into the phone in front of her on her desk. Still no response. She turned to the older woman standing behind her and said, "He answered his communicator at least, I don't know-"

"Cat," a man's whispering voice came over the line, "Cat are you there?"

"Yes Tom, we're all here," the media queen replied. "Now, tell me what's going on where you are."

The man's voice came over the line in no more than a low whisper, "It's madness out here Cat. The Spire is falling," for such a shocking statement, he still whispered it in a very quiet voice. "I can see it from here, shit!" They started to only hear his breathing and nothing else, deep, scared breaths.

"What's happening-" Jimmy started to ask his comms device, trying to figure out what was happening in Tom's location.

"NO! Get away! Ahhhggghck- chhhhh..." Tom's voice was cut off and static replaced him on his side of the line.

Everyone in the office stayed silent for a few moments as they tried to imagine what could have just happened to their coworker. "Did he," Iris started asking her boss.

Cat looked back up at the television screen above Iris' desk. On it, the octopus woman Ursula was shouting about how her orders to take down Port Royal came from the very top, and after seeing what Tetsuo and his Underworld friends did to the Jedi and Superman, it wasn't an unbelievable statement. Her eyes widened as she read the label next to the face of the man facing off against her, shouting how he was against this. It was another NEG leader, 'Trunks- High Council Member.' _So then it's not the whole government. This is big, but the city being under attack is bigger._

"Ms. Grant!" her assistant shouted from behind her, in a tone Cat hadn't heard Felicity use before. Her and most people in the room turned to see the young blonde woman had stood up and was staring at her boss with an intense look. "I need to stop the broadcast."

Cat didn't know what she wanted to do. Turning off the broadcast would be hiding the truth that was being told to the public, but it seemed that whoever was attacking the city was responsible for the messages being shown. _But what if the ones attacking aren't the villains?_

Before she could come to a decision, a loud _**ding**_ sounded through her office and she turned her head to the right. She imagined she was going to see some of her other workers from around the building coming up to see what was going on, and she couldn't have been more wrong.

Standing behind the door of the elevator as it opened, was a ten foot tall man in a dirty red suit. He had blood coming out of his nose, a torn-up white jacket resting on his back without his arms through the sleeves, and the ends of his red suit sleeves were completely destroyed. The fact that he was a huge person wasn't the most intimidating fact about him though, it was his enraged yet calm facial expression.

No one could speak as this large man walked into the room. He was wearing a Marine officer's uniform, and he didn't look like he wanted to kill them all at the moment, though he definitely looked like he wanted someone dead. The man stared at the screens above the desks of some of the employees, narrowing his eyes as he witnessed Ansem's tactics of taking down terrorists. Then he saw the pirate brothers he was just facing, fighting against the Army of Darkness in Port Royal. "Turn off the broadcast."

Not a person said a word after that command, they were all too scared of the man in charge of the Marines. Jimmy Olsen started sweating on his end of the line, and even Tricia Tanaka was shaken from her state of shock a little at the tone of that voice. Only Cat Grant had the ability to look the man in the eyes and state, "This is my media outlet. You can't-"

"Turn off the broadcast, now," he saw a woman near the back of the room nervously looking down at her computer and then back at him, and then at her computer, and then her boss again. Akainu changed his attention towards this woman, and next time Felicity looked up she made eye contact with the Marine leader who stared straight into her eyes. "You will do it," he stated, seeing the fearful look in her eyes.

Cat spun to Felicity who did have the means to stop the broadcast all over the city and beyond. "You can't stand there," she started, turning and glaring at the man, "and threaten my employees-"

Cat's voice caught in her throat as the tall man's left hand changed colors. It lost its light skin tone, and slowly turned red. His hand radiated heat and drips of lava came off his fist and hit the floor beneath him. "Chaos will ensue if this broadcast is allowed to play for any longer. Turn it off now, and put me on the air." He saw the older woman who was in charge opening her mouth and he continued before she could, "If the next words out of your mouth aren't, 'yes sir,' you and all of your employees except for that one will be charged with treason against the New Earth Government."

The media queen saw the eyes of all her workers turn to her, waiting to see what she would do. This man's threats were not a ruse, she was sure of that, but this was _her_ company. She opened her mouth to reply, but as she did, someone shouted behind her, "I've got it sir." Cat spun around and saw Felicity staring back at her with a harsh gaze.

The young blonde woman who responded sat back down and put her hands on her keyboard. She didn't know what Cat was going to tell the Marine, but she remembered the first video that showed up on the screen. No one else might have noticed it, but she saw this man in the shadows while the Jedi were slaughtered in the council chamber. He would kill them all, except for her, and she knew she could stop it.

Felicity hacked the controls of the radio tower on top of their station. She connected her station to every station and as she was doing it she looked up and saw most of the people in the room just staring at her. "Well," she started, lifting up her eyebrows expectantly. "Someone get this man a camera, I'll have the live feed set up in under a minute."

"Turn off the videos fir-" Akainu shut his mouth as the screens he was looking at turned to static. His left hand stopped being magma and returned to being skin and bone. He walked over to the closest window, every person near him making a wide berth for him to walk between them. He stared outside the window and down at the center of the building across the street where a large projection of the videos was playing a minute ago that he had watched while riding the glass elevator up to the top floor. On the screen was nothing but static now.

Felicity smirked up at the man for a second as she had stopped the recordings before he finished telling her to, but saw he wasn't looking back at her. Then she figured he wasn't the type of guy she should be smirking at anyway and looked back down at her computer. Meanwhile, her friends and co-workers were running around setting up a camera for the menacing-looking Marine in their office. One guy ran over to her and asked to plug in the input for the wire connecting to the camera to her computer. She nodded at him then continued typing, and then looked up and said, "The feed is ready."

"Good," Sakazuki stated, turning back around and marching towards the center of the room where a camera was set up. He could see his face on a little panel next to the lens, and he stepped to just the right distance so his face was all that was shown. He had blood dripping down both corners of his mouth and out of his left nostril, but he felt like leaving it there was the better course of action right now. "Turn it on."

As soon as he finished speaking, he saw the televisions around the room stop showing static and start showing his face. "Citizens of Metropolis..."

* * *

 **SouthEast Metropolis**

Kirito was running down a city street all on his own. Timmy flew off a couple of minutes ago to go help out some people he said were in trouble, and Sanji heard a woman's scream not a minute later so he left to go help her. The boy in the black cloak did not mind the solitude, as he had been on his own for a very long time.

The black haired teen turned right down the next street, but at the end of it he saw two men beating each other senseless. One was wearing a Marine jacket, with brass knuckles on his hands, while the other guy just had green boxing gloves on. The two of them were each covered with blood, but then out of nowhere three black shadows swirled around the guy in the Marine's coat. Lieutenant Fullbody screamed as the three dark creatures formed next to him, little dog-like Heartless with antennae on their heads called Shadows.

The little black creatures jumped on him and brought him to the ground, before dragging him off into an alleyway while the boxer just stared in awe. A building over in that direction had an explosion on the fourth floor and through the dust that blew out of it, he saw a teenage boy with long silver hair slicing back and forth with two Keyblades at the demonic creature in front of him with two large black wings, a human face with red eyes, and sharp fangs hanging out of its mouth.

 _Is that a vampire?_ Kirito thought, before spinning around as he heard a noise coming from the other direction on this street. He felt a pit in his stomach, but at the same time a fire raging inside him and he charged to his left down the abandoned street.

The farther down the street he went, the less illuminated the area was. When he looked up in the sky, it was still broad daylight, but one look back down at the road and it looked like it was night. "Zehahaha," the all-too-recognizable laugh coming from in front of Kirito made the boy tense up. He clenched his fists and stood in a fighting pose he learned in his time with Akuma.

"Kirito," the fat man coming out of the dark street said in a gleeful tone. Marshall D. Teach's body took shape out of the darkness, his chest and face covered in black hair. "Zehahaha, you've come alone. Where did Timmy Turner go?"

"He has bigger fish to fry," Kirito told the man without shifting his facial expression at all. "Than a fat, idiotic buffoon like you," he finished, and mentally smirked seeing the pirate's pissed off expression at that taunt.

"ZEHAHAHA!" Teach snapped his head up and cackled into the sky. Behind his body, a twister of darkness started swirling up and up into the sky until it was higher than the tallest skyscrapers. "Die!" Blackbeard yelled, his voice coming from behind Kirito.

The teen's eyes widened as he saw the figure in front of him had turned entirely into light particles. The little dots of light were moving towards him, and with his Observational Haki he felt the kick coming towards his left temple. _Duck,_ he dropped down and felt the heat of the kick as it passed right over his head, cutting through his black hair.

"Rasengan!" he yelled, turning as he finished his duck and trying to slam a ball of blue energy on his right hand into the fat pirate behind him. When his attack was about to hit though, Blackbeard's body turned into light and his hand went right through the man's chest. Kirito fell forward as he put too much momentum in the attack for him to stop right away, and the pirate with a hand through his chest brought forward his left arm and clotheslined the boy.

"Ack-" blood splattered from Kirito's mouth as he flew backwards and tumbled across the pavement into a small building. His body was strong, but that punch seemed to break through his defenses completely. "Light and Darkness," Kirito muttered as he got back up to his feet and stepped out of the rubble to look over at a cackling Blackbeard, "how did you manage that?"

Teach looked over at the teen who wiped his mouth with his right sleeve and removed the trickle of blood from his face. He stopped laughing as much and narrowed his eyes at the boy, "You're stronger than you look brat," he stated. The bearded pirate held up both of his hands in front of him so that his index fingers were crossed, "But this is _T_ _his_ world we're talking about. You can barely stand as it is!" Blackbeard laughed. He grinned at the kid, "I'll tell you all about how I got old Kizaru's power," the pirate started, then grinned more maliciously than ever, "if you can survive this attack."

His crossed index fingers started to leak energy. The one he had crossed horizontally glowed yellow light while the finger he had pointed up turned black with slivers of darkness seeping off of it. "Dark Blessing," he shouted, and the cross of darkness and light shot from his hands towards the teen ahead of him.

The cross expanded wider and wider and when it was ten feet away from hitting, the boy got pulled towards the attack fast. "The darkness that consumes everything," Blackbeard yelled as his dark powers pulled Kirito towards the attack before he could dodge. "And the light to rip it apart!" He cackled as the kid slammed into the yellow beam in the middle and it cut straight through his body at the waist.

"ZEHAHAHA!" Blackbeard laughed as it looked like the kid just got killed. As he was laughing though, a loud 'poof' sounded and the two halves of the boy he saw falling suddenly turned into two halves of a broken log. He felt it a second too late as he got back on guard, and looked down to see the two hands reaching up out of the ground and grabbing him by the ankles.

"Take this," Kirito yelled, making Blackbeard turn his head, unable to move his feet as he was being held down by a shadow clone beneath the ground. The teenager behind him had two more clones of himself on either side, both moving their hands quickly around each of his open palms, creating two balls of spinning blue energy. The two shadow clones vanished as the one in the middle holding the balls charged forward. "Twin Rasengans!" he roared, smashing them into Blackbeard's back.

"Useless!" Blackbeard yelled right before the balls slammed into him. "I am Light- RAAA!" he roared out in pain as the spinning blue balls slammed into him for real and the hands grabbing his ankles let go to allow him to tumble down the road. He slammed into a piece of broken pavement and stopped with his back leaning against it. The pirate opened his eyes to look down the street as the one who hit him with Haki-enfused Rasengans vanished, and the one beneath the ground broke out and leapt ten feet up in the air.

 _ **"EEEEEAAAAA!"**_ Kirito yelled down in Blackbeard's direction, a weird sounding scream if the pirate had ever heard one. As Kirito yelled though, the air between him and Blackbeard pulsed and then a single crack shot out through the air from Kirito's mouth all the way towards Teach. Teach's eyes widened at the second before the widening crack slammed into him, and then the street exploded up from the huge explosion.

Kirito dropped back down to the street after his leap, suddenly really wishing he could fly so he could look over all the smoke and see if Blackbeard was escaping anywhere. He looked down the road to what he could see from the ground though, and then all at once the dust scattered around the explosion. Blackbeard was staring down the road at Kirito, his pupils dilated a little with small white circles in the center of them.

The teenager felt weak at his knees and had to take a step back out of pure fear and intimidation as Blackbeard looked down the road at him. "Still conscious eh?" Blackbeard called over, not a hint of worry in his voice as he did. "Guess my Conqueror's Haki is getting a little rusty."

 _Conqueror's... that's the type Marco said was strongest. I have no idea how to use it, or if I even have it._ Kirito took another step back, but thinking about Marco made him grind his teeth and plant his feet firmly on the ground. He couldn't hide the fear in his eyes though as some of his strongest attacks were taken with ease by the fat hairy pirate.

"Well," Blackbeard started, scratching his chin. "I guess I did tell you I would let you in on how I got Kizaru's fruit," he mentioned. "Seeing as you survived the Dark Blessing. Though using a transformation jutsu seems a little cheap in my opinion," the pirate was just messing with him and Kirito knew it, which made sweat on both sides of his face. The pirate began in a smug tone, "Didn't even take me a full week..."

 **FD+ 6**

"Oooh, what a surprise," a droning voice called down from above the pirate ship below. A dozen people looked up in the sky to see who just called down to them while they were in the middle of an ocean, and all of their faces covered in sweat to see the ten foot tall man in a yellow suit looking down at them through his orange sunglasses. "Blackbeard's ships are here," Admiral Kizaru started, "guess I should take him down."

"It's Kizaru!" one of Blackbeard's crew members shouted in terror.

"Wiiihahaha!" a large man standing near the helm of the large pirate ship laughed loudly. Jesus Burgess looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Oi Captain! Get up here!"

A man with a black suit on and a white Marines coat on top of it stepped forward on the deck below and slid a sword out of his sheath. Shiliew of the Rain narrowed his gaze up at the Admiral and he lit up two cigars to put in his mouth. The tall former Head Jailer of Impel Down grinned and dropped the white and red sheath from his other hand as he looked up in the air, "Seems like a good fight has found us."

"What's the racket?!" Marshall D. Teach yelled as he pushed his way out of the cabin where other crew members were also coming up on the deck. Blackbeard stepped up on deck and looked straight up where he felt a presence. He could hear shouting from his own ship and from the three ships around his own. Most of the men sounded scared, and Blackbeard himself started sweating a little as he saw who it was, but the frown that had almost constantly been on his face for the last week suddenly started to rise. "KIZARU!" Blackbeard yelled out, throwing his arms to the side and laughing loudly. "How great to see you!"

"Teach," Admiral Kizaru, whose real name was Borsalino, called down to the fat hairy man. As he said the man's name, he rose up his right index finger and pointed it down at the ship.

"Whoa WHOA!" Blackbeard shouted as the man's finger glowed, getting ready to fire down at the ship.

 **BANG!** Kizaru turned his head a little and then leaned back as a bullet coated in Haki flew straight towards his head. He followed the direction the bullet came from and looked over to one of the other ships next to the main one below him. Standing on that ship was another of Blackbeard's ship captains, Van Auger, pointing a smoking sniper rifle up at him. Kizaru turned his finger a little and the yellow light shot off of his finger and flew down into that ship instead while Auger was reloading.

Blackbeard, Burgess, and Shiliew all spun their heads to the right as a dome of yellow light exploded where one of their ships just was. Everyone started to panic and a few of the more hardened New World pirates were able to focus and start firing up at Kizaru.

Borsalino lowered the hand he used to destroy that ship and he flew down in a flash of light so that he was next to a gawking Jesus Burgess. Burgess had just started to look back up at him, and his eyes started to grow larger as a glowing foot headed straight for his face. The leg collided and Burgess went flying backwards into the cabin of this ship, blasting apart the walls on his way inside.

When Burgess went flying, the other two strongest pirates on the ship got serious instantly. Shiliew charged at Borsalino with his sword out to the side. The Light Man started his dodge at light speed which evaded Shiliew, though he was impressed by the swordsman's speed nonetheless. Borsalino reformed and lifted up both hands putting his fingers into a triangle, about to fire one of his strongest attacks at Shiliew before the fast swordsman who knew Haki could get a drop on him. As he was about to shout something though, Shiliew's sword made a slash through the air as the man tried to cut where Admiral Kizaru was previously standing. Borsalino opened his mouth to shout out the attack he was about to use, but the sound of the sword 'swoosh' made him freeze in place.

 _ **"How long has it been now?"**_ _ **Madara Uchiha asked. Borsalino was strapped to a wooden cross in the middle of a world with entirely red walls, ceiling, and floors. There were swirling black patterns all around the mindscape and Kizaru's screams echoed around the world. Madara pulled back his sword and slashed it to his left, making Borsalino wince as he knew what was coming next, it was the same thing that had been coming for fifty hours on end. Madara leaned forward and slid the sword slowly down from Borsalino's left shoulder down to his waist, cutting straight through his body.**_

 _ **"AHHHHHH!" Borsalino yelled, having lost any sense of composure a long time ago. He thought at some point maybe he would lose his voice, but just like his wounds, his voice always seemed to heal too, letting him scream every single time Madara stabbed him now. At this point he had forgotten about the fight on that strange planet he suddenly appeared on, he forgot about the strange kid with magical creatures, that hour or two he was there seemed all like part of this torturous dream now. "Ahh AHHHH!" he yelled out as Madara stabbed him over and over, always swiping that sword out to the side right before to splash the old blood off the blade, even as the blood itself faded...**_

Admiral Kizaru stood frozen as his body re-materialized on the deck of Blackbeard's ship. The sounds of guns firing snapped him out of his shaky trance and he jumped high up in the air, right as Blackbeard almost reached him too. The Darkness Darkness Fruit eater, Blackbeard, snatched both arms forward but his opponent was already gone up in the air in a stream of light. Blackbeard grimaced, but laughed through it, "A little slow there Kizaru! ZEHAHA!"

Borsalino frowned as it seemed Blackbeard had noticed his momentary hesitation. As he was about to fly back down to fight Blackbeard, he saw the pirate Captain's eyes dart above him and Borsalino spun around fast to see three men dropping down from the boom towards his head. He rose up his hands and made a little diamond between his fingers, "Yasakani no Magatama!" A dozen little yellow beams shot out of the diamond and collided with the three figures dropping down towards him, then he spun in midair and dodged two pistol bullets from close to him.

Lafitte's eyes widened as he thought he had gotten the drop on the Admiral who had not seen him yet. The navigator of Blackbeard's crew tried flying backwards using the two large white wings sticking out of his back, but Borsalino turned his head, "Oooh, another strong one." He lifted his hands up in a box and his whole body shot across the sky, and then bounced back over so that he appeared right over Lafitte's head with his leg in the middle of kicking down towards the very white skinned pirate.

His leg slammed into the man hard and sent him flying down into Blackbeard's ship, knocking it down into the water and pushing everyone on the deck up in the air with the jolt. Water splashed up over the sides of the boat and Kizaru flew all the way down to the deck in an instant and aimed his arms back up, firing another hundred yellow beams that collided with individual crew members lifting up in the air, slammed into the mast and sails with the three-headed skull and crossbones of Blackbeard's crew, and took out most of Blackbeard's main ship's crew instantly. Explosions destroyed the sky above him, but Kizaru quickly realized that neither Blackbeard nor Shiliew were up there with the rest of their exploding crew. He realized it almost too late, and out the left corner of his eye he saw Shiliew racing towards him in a blur.

Borsalino lowered the arms he was using to slaughter their crew, and he formed a blade of light to block Shiliew's attack. As his blade was halfway made, his skin started to sweat as Shiliew's sword glistened red. Kizaru ground his teeth together though and his faltering blade snapped up to full which allowed him to block Shiliew's attack. Shiliew of the Rain pushed against the Admiral's blade hard, then slammed it over and over down on the tall Marine who had to take steps back as his sword was having difficulty holding Shiliew back. Admiral Kizaru saw a swipe coming that he had no time to block with his Light sword, so he turned his body into light and appeared behind Shiliew while the former Head Jailer of Impel Down finished his sword slash. Kizaru had his right hand lifted up with a single finger glowing next to Shiliew's left temple. "Goodbye, Shiliew of the Rain," Kizaru said in a monotone voice, then released the beam from his finger.

As the Admiral started to fire, a hand gripped him by the wrist of the hand that was glowing. Instantly, his yellow finger turned back to its normal pale color and Kizaru's eyes widened at the feeling of someone grabbing his own skin. He turned a little and saw Blackbeard standing there with a hand covered in darkness gripping his own wrist. "Can't use your Light powers now huh?" Blackbeard taunted, then rose a pistol with his other hand and fired it point blank at the Admiral. Kizaru leaned his head to the side, then punched forward a hand covered in Armament Haki. However, the Light Man was so used to being the fastest person in the world that without his Devil Fruit power, he had no idea how slow he really was.

"ZEHAHA!" Blackbeard laughed as he matched Kizaru's fist with a punch of his own, dropping the gun as he did. The two of their fists collided and for a few seconds they pushed against each other, then Teach's fist pushed farther and through the Admiral's. He knocked back Borsalino's fist and followed through to hit the tall Light Man in the face. Kizaru's face snapped back, but then got pulled forward again as Blackbeard yanked with his other hand, then slammed his fist back into Borsalino's left eye. He pummeled Kizaru's face over and over, not once releasing his vice grip on the Admiral's other wrist. "You see," Blackbeard started while he beat the crap out of the Admiral, "I have this problem! I got to this world, and no longer had Whitebeard's power! So Kizaru, would you like the honor?! ZEHAHA!" Finally after over twenty Armament Haki-coated punches to his face, Borsalino dropped his free hand that he was using to try and fight back, down to his side, glaring into Blackbeard's face with one full of pain. Each of Blackbeard's punches took so much out of him with the darkness he had covering them.

Marshall D. Teach reached down to the ground and grabbed the pistol he dropped before to beat Kizaru with that hand. He saw Shiliew coming up from his side and Jesus Burgess marching over from the destroyed cabin behind him. They both looked like they wanted a piece of the Light Man, but Blackbeard laughed loudly and shouted, "No need!" He cocked back the pistol in his hand and pointed it up at the tall Admiral's forehead. Kizaru stared down at Blackbeard through bloody eyes. Imagining his power in the hands of such a madman made him enraged. "I won't let you, Blackbea-" **BANG!**

 **PRESENT**

"Shitty choice of last word, wouldn't you say? Zehaha!" Teach cackled and threw his arms up in the air, holding up a fist of darkness and a fist of light once more. "I stole his Light Light Fruit power just like I stole Whitebeard's before!"

Kirito stood facing Blackbeard with a look of total disgust on his face. He held up his fists and the pirate down the street laughed at his stance. "ZEHAHA! You still think you can beat me?!"

"You are a monster," Kirito growled in a deep voice. "As one myself, I can easily identify," he stated, then started walking towards his enemy.

His intimidating tone did nothing to faze Blackbeard who had faced much worse enemies than this boy before with a huge smile on his face the entire time. Blackbeard lifted up his right hand and each of his fingers started to glow. At that moment, Kirito slammed his hands together into the Tiger hand position, then Snake, then two others that Naruto's friends had taught him during his time in the Hidden Leaf Village. "Earth Style: Secret Art, Meteor Reversal!" He clapped his hands together and then slammed them down on the ground.

Marshall D. Teach was a little interested in what the teen thought he could do to fight him, so he waited for two seconds before firing the beams from his hand. As they shot off towards Kirito though, the ground beneath his feet shifted. He snapped his head down fast and leapt up in the air as he saw the pavement pushing up around him. His eyes grew wider as it was not just the street beneath him, but all the way to the sidewalks on either side of the road, and the pavement for thirty feet behind and in front of him all the way to Kirito. The exact center of the huge rock lifting up in the air was behind Blackbeard, and even as he rose up in the air, his back was to the top of the meteor and on either side of him were skyscrapers. _**CRASH CRASH!**_ Teach's eyes darted to either side as two Kirito Shadow Clones smashed through windows at the exact floor he reached the top of his arc at.

Blackbeard continued to smile insanely and he threw both arms out to the sides as the Kiritos neared him with Kunai knives in their hands. His left open palm became covered in darkness and his foe got pulled towards it by the throat faster. As Blackbeard gripped on its neck, the version of Kirito felt his strength draining fast. The other one swiped the knife at Blackbeard, but a beam of light split the knife in half and then Blackbeard grabbed this one by the throat as well, only with a glowing yellow hand. Teach laughed as he squeezed down on either of their throats. The one in his right hand exploded into smoke first as it was getting burned by his light powers, but before the one in his left exploded, the Kirito that was down on the ground came flying up to him with both arms raised above his hand with his fists pulled together.

Teach had already started his descent, so Kirito slammed down towards the top of the man's head. Blackbeard dodged with ease though using his Observational Haki, then rose up his right arm and grabbed the side of Kirito's face. He dropped out of the air laughing, knowing his could fire his light powers through Kirito's face right now, but would rather slam him face-first into the ground. So he did. Blackbeard dropped to the floor and slammed Kirito's head straight into the ground, making the boy gasp out in pain... and then disappear in a puff of smoke. Blackbeard's eyes only had a few milliseconds to go wide before the teen still gripped in his left hand stabbed down a knife full of Armament Haki into Blackbeard's fat left arm. "RAAAAA!" Teach yelled in pain, snapping his head to the brat next to him. Kirito was hoping his foe would lose his grip if he did this, but he only succeeded in making Teach really angry. "Now you've done it!" Blackbeard roared, and he swung the boy across the front of his body while swinging his right arm up, and uppercut Kirito right under the jaw, sending the boy flying up in the air with blood splattering out of his mouth.

Kirito tried clenching his teeth, but as he gasped out in pain, blood came flying out with his breath. _It hurts! Have to, keep focus!_ He darted his eyes around and then a grin came to his bloody lips. He reached the top of his arc and flipped backwards. Teach looked up at the boy and held out both arms, putting them together in the middle and forming a circle with his hands. "Zehaha! Great Light Cylinder!" A foot diameter beam of light shot out of his hands up towards Kirito, who had landed on the side of the rising giant boulder on the street that was still moving towards the sky.

The beam was coming way too fast towards Kirito, so he ran. He did the only thing he could think of and started running up the side of the boulder. Blackbeard looked a little confused as the boy ran up the ninety degree slope, but laughed once more as his beam hit the side of the reverse meteor and exploded. Chunks of pavement and rock flew out in every direction, shattering windows of nearby buildings and making people inside them scream. He saw a smoking teenager get sent flying off the top of the meteor with the attack, and Kirito slammed back-first into a steel beam between two windows on a skyscraper.

He heard people screaming behind him and his eyes opened up while he leaned there on the building. He tilted his head a little to the side and looked inside at the office where a lot of people looked to have gathered. Many were making for the staircase as this floor obviously was not safe anymore. Kirito spoke calmly, "I will defeat him." A few of the people looked back, then went wide-eyed as Kirito stood up on the outer wall of their building. He stood on a flat building and started sprinting down the side of the skyscraper. He crossed his fingers over each other as he did, and yelled, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled this right as Blackbeard fired a volley of light beams up at him. "GO!" Kirito yelled, and every single one of the fifty clones he formed leapt up in the air, right towards the end of each of Blackbeard's beams.

"Sacrificing your own clones to save the building behind you huh?" Blackbeard yelled tauntingly. "Let's see you protect them from this! BLACK HOLE!" Teach's entire body shrouded in darkness and it spread from his feet towards the building's base that Kirito was about to reach running down the side of the building. While he ran, he formed hand-signs, and as he touched the base of the building, he finished and yelled, "Stone Wall Jutsu!" It shot up in the air right as Blackbeard's attack was about to crash into the building behind him. The wall had to rise from farther down as this section of the street was lower than most, as some of it had been brought up in the air by the earlier meteor jutsu.

As Kirito stood behind the stone wall, he grimaced deeply. He looked up in the air at the remains of his meteor that was just hovering there. _It took too much chakra and it doesn't look like stabbing him did much. If he wasn't so big I would have been able to reach a shoulder or his head even, but there was not enough pay off for me to be this tired-_ Kirito saw a bright light coming from his stone wall and barely had a second to cross his arms before he was sent flying back into the front doors of the building behind him, shattering them and then tumbling across the lobby. Huge rock chunks from his stone wall slammed into him while an explosion went off on the street. A few of the sharper shards cut across his legs, but most ricocheted off his strong black cloak. Again he had to thank Timmy for making his clothes right before the battle, but he had more important things to think about as he flipped out of his roll and skid across the entire lobby all the way to the staircase doors.

When Kirito reached the doors, they flew open behind him and he looked back to see the same people he just saw about twenty stories up. "Yeah," he muttered, "down here isn't much better." The people screamed, but they weren't looking at him and while they slammed the door back shut, he spun around to the other side of the lobby. Only problem was, his enemy wasn't on the other side of the lobby, he was right in front of him with a fist covered in black about to slam into him. Kirito had no time to block and the fist crashed straight into his chest between his pecs and his stomach, right in the solar plexus. Kirito's body bent around the fist which wasn't covered in darkness, but full Armament Haki which was strong enough to rip through his cloak and crash into his skin.

The teenager went flying back through the door behind him, scaring the people running up the stairs into running five times faster than before and tripping over each other. He didn't just crash through the door to the stairwell though, but through the other side of the building altogether before hitting a street and tumbling over and over into the middle of the road where he slammed into an abandoned truck. He rolled into it so hard that the truck tipped over, but it did stop his momentum and leave him lying in the middle of the street, facing up towards the sky, or at least towards the bottom of a giant island in the sky. _He's too strong,_ Kirito thought, for the first time since starting the fight realizing just how powerful his opponent was. _Just one hit, and it wasn't even from his Devil Fruit. Damn it! I've made too many mistakes. I wasted my chakra on the Meteor Reversal. I let him grab me with his Darkness powers so that I could get close to him, but he drained so much of my strength doing that! And now,_ he looked down at his chest and saw a hole in the center of his black cloak, a bruise forming right in between his chest and stomach, _and now he's got a target to aim at. One more hit here, and..._

"Is that all you have?" A fat man much bigger than Kirito stepped out of the hole on the left side of this new street. Blackbeard laughed loudly, "I thought you were going to avenge my old Commander?" he called out, then cackled as Kirito pushed his hands down on the ground and staggered up to his feet to face him. Blackbeard walked from the hole in the building towards the middle of the road and Kirito backed away, circling his enemy while keeping distance from him. He had blood on either corner of his lip, dripping down to his chin, and his chest ached terribly, but he wasn't finished yet.

 _Marco,_ Kirito thought, and ground his teeth together, baring them at his pirate opponent. "I will kill you Teach," he snarled.

"Zehahahahaaa!" Blackbeard laughed, tilting his head up and laughing sincerely. "HOW?!" The Yonko shouted in glee. He glared down at Kirito and his eyes were dilated, an aura shooting off of his body that made Kirito stumble backwards and drop down to a knee. "Kneel before me!" Teach screamed, then laughed as the kid fell down to another knee because of his Conqueror's Haki blast that almost knocked him out cold. "You can not even stand up before my power!" Blackberad yelled at the kid.

 _He's right,_ Kirito thought while his mind struggled to keep from going blank. _His Conqueror's Haki is overwhelming. I can feel myself slipping. I need, I need…_

 _ **CHHH CRASH!**_

An explosion on the left side of the street back at the building Kirito and Blackbeard just came out of made the two spin that direction and stare fifteen stories up. This side of the building had much less holes on it than the other side, not including the one on the first floor, but now several windows in the center of the building were shattering down towards them, with flames on the edges of the hole. A speeding red blur dropped out of the air fast and crashed down directly on Kirito's left. The kid had barely started turning his head when it reached him. He stayed in place only by using his chakra to keep him planted to the ground, but he did lift his arms to protect his face from the dust and wind shot at him from this person.

As the dust settled, Kirito stared at the blond haired man standing next to him with two legs covered in a thick red veil that had the pavement beneath them melting. The guy lifted up a cigarette to his mouth and took a drag, then pulled it away and stated, "Looked like you could use some help." He breathed out the smoke and stared down the road at Blackbeard who continued smiling at them with a broad grin that showed he was not feeling threatened in the slightest by Sanji's arrival. "Oi Blackbeard," Sanji called over, narrowing his eyes at one of the strongest pirates on his world. "My Captain's got a beef with you, so that makes you my enemy," he lifted up his right fiery leg and flames covered more of his body.

When Blackbeard opened his mouth to speak, the fat hairy man closed it and turned his head a little to Kirito and Sanji's right. They looked over as well and watched as a cloud of mist flooded out from two alleyways next to a seven story apartment building on their right. The mist shrouded the base of the building in a cloud three stories high, and came out almost into the middle of the street. Kirito stared at the shadow in the growing fog who walked closer and closer to him, then Sanji called out in glee as the orange haired woman stepped out of the mist. Nami had her blue Perfect Clima-Tact slung over her shoulder, with three blue orbs on different parts of the pole-like weapon. She swung it in front of her and a few dozen black bubbles flew out of the end of her weapon, floating up in the air above them and making the sky black.

 _This is the man,_ she thought as she narrowed her eyes down the road at Blackbeard. _He's the one who put Luffy through everything on our world. When we weren't there to help him,_ she clenched her teeth angrily remembering how frustrated and angry with herself she was when she heard about everything that had happened to her Captain. "Hey Blackbeard," she called out, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "We're going to kick your ass!" She shouted, as the dark cloud in the sky spread out to cover even more of the street.

"Sanji, Nami," Kirito looked at the pirates on either side of him. He didn't know either of them very well, but he didn't want them to die. "He's powerful," the teenager with black hair warned. "Be careful-"

"Cat Burglar Nami," Blackbeard called out with a loud laugh following his shout. "You think you are very clever!" He rose up his right arm faster than the others could follow and his right index finger glowed. Nami's eyes widened and Sanji and Kirito both made to jump over in front of her. Before either of them could move, a beam of yellow light shot at Nami, but flew right over her left shoulder. Nami's eyes opened even wider as did Sanji's and Kirito's and they all looked back into the mist behind Nami. The beam exploded, and dozens of screams rang out as a dome of yellow light erupted.

"No," Nami whispered. She made a mist barrier while hiding inside that apartment building so that all the people she was hiding with would be able to escape while she distracted Balckbeard with her dark storm cloud. Now as she watched their bodies fly out of her mist, she saw it was all for nothing. Kirito and Sanji also knew what she was planning as they had felt the people behind them with their Observational Hakis, they just hoped that Blackbeard was too preoccupied or too far away to notice. Nami snapped her eyes back to Blackbeard and screamed, "You monster!"

"Zehaha! Come up with some original names people," he taunted them. "Kirito there has been calling me that all morning!"

"That is because that's what you are, a monster. There is no need to taunt a monster before you put it down," Kirito growled, crossing his hands in front of him again. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted, pushing out as many clones as he could despite feeling low on strength already. Nami and Sanji looked around them as over a hundred figures appeared on their side of the street.

Nami looked much more surprised than Sanji who had already seen this back when he, Kirito, and Timmy first encountered Blackbeard, but it was still amazing that Kirito had enough strength to keep this up. Sanji nodded at the kid next to him, then glared back down the street at Blackbeard. _Wait until some of the clones have him distracted, then step in for the finishing blow,_ the chef thought, though he wondered if even his strongest attack would be a finishing blow for the man who defeated Fire Fist Ace and killed Whitebeard.

"Come!" Blackbeard yelled, having much more fun than he knew he would be having if he had gone with Luthor's plan and stayed hidden. Right as the three, or hundred plus, enemies were about to charge at Blackbeard, an enormous screen projected on a building next to them. Actually, as they looked around, it projected on screens all over the street. Buildings became covered in images of a council chamber.

They watched for a few seconds before Blackbeard started growling so low that the three facing him were surprised they could hear it. "That, damn _**VEGAPUNK!**_ " Blackbeard roared, and a pillar of darkness shot up around his body high into the sky. It stretched almost from one side of the street to the other, and all the way to the top of the ten story buildings on either side of him. Both of those buildings crumpled inwards as the steel beams holding them up creaked and bent.

Up on the screens, Blackbeard was shown slaughtering the Jedi. Kirito, Nami, and Sanji all watched as Tetsuo laughed at Mace Windu while the Underworld killed all the Jedi. Then they snapped their heads over to Blackbeard even angrier than before, as none of them had known the truth about what happened to the Jedi until now. "Bastard," Sanji growled, kicking off the ground and closing the distance between them in a second. Blackbeard lifted up his left hand and Sanji's leg collided with it, immediately losing most of the force behind it and all the flames covering it.

As Blackbeard grabbed his leg, he got skid back a few feet, but grinned menacingly from inside his pillar of darkness. "Seems it will be impossible to convince the citizens to follow me now. I'll have to take control the old fashioned way," he continued, while the pillar above his head started arcing out in different directions. The top of the pillar split, and seven different huge beams of darkness curved around in the air and started shooting back down towards the ground. "Complete Annihilation!" The seven dark beams hit the floor and it was like the street got hit by several earthquakes at the same time, for it completely exploded out in every direction. Kiritos went flying and tried jumping off rubble to fly back towards Blackbeard, but beams of light hit them in midair and they exploded in puffs of smoke.

Two Kiritos were soaring away next to each other, and one of them grabbed the other by the forearms. He swung himself forward and Kirito went flying in between rubble and blasts of darkness and light right towards the epicenter of it all. He pulled out a Kunai and threw it into the center, only for it to get sucked into Blackbeard's body, then thrown out with tripled the force behind it and crash straight through the Kirito shadow clone.

"Nami-san!" Sanji yelled and kicked his way over to her, grabbing her as she flew away in the air, and then continuing to kick the air as he got them out of there. He got two streets away, thinking he was safe, then a beam of light crashed through a building on his left and his eyes went wide. He continued kicking the air as even two city blocks wasn't enough distance to get between Blackbeard's attacks and the woman he was trying to protect.

When Blackbeard finally allowed his attacks to subside, he looked over towards a cracked projection that was no longer showing the slaughter of the Jedi. A few dozen Kiritos survived the massive blast, but were scattered all over the wrecked street and looked over towards Blackbeard with a new sense of dread in their eyes. A few of them noticed Ansem's attack on Port Royal going on up on the screens, and Tetsuo shaking hands with Luthor, but then the screen changed and showed Akainu there instead. "Zehaha, ZEHAHAHA!" Blackbeard laughed as Akainu gained back control over the television screens and called for his armies to attack the intruders, mentioning nothing about him. "That idiot!" he yelled with a voice full of glee.

"Fire!"

Blackbeard spun around and his eyes opened much larger at the sight of a hundred men in blue uniforms pointing laser rifles at him. The lasers crashed into him and flew straight through to the other side, filling him with holes made of light that quickly refilled his hairy chest and face. "Oi," Teach growled in a low tone as he stared over at the hundred soldiers behind him. "Didn't you hear what the Fleet Admiral said?" Blackbeard asked with a wide grin that did little to hide how pissed off he was which made the soldiers each subconsciously step back. "You're to fight the intruders, like him." Blackbeard nodded his head backwards where he could feel all of the Kiritos standing still, as each of them knew Blackbeard knew where they were so there was no point in attacking his blind spot.

"Good thing Akainu isn't our boss then," one of the soldiers in blue growled as he walked forward. "We were commanded not to attack the intruders," the man said, a grin coming to his sweaty face as he saw Blackbeard's confused one. "But the Fuhrer said nothing about attacking Underworld members who were already inside the city! ATTACK!" He yelled, and a hundred soldiers behind him roared together and started firing a barrage at their fat foe. Blackbeard roared and lifted up his arms towards his enemies, but his Observational Haki piqued, warning him that thirty figures were charging him at that moment much faster than he had anticipated. He spun around as the beams of light shot through his body, and then his body itself turned into light to avoid Kirito's first punch covered in Armament Haki.

Blackbeard dodged up in the air where he started to reform, only to dodge again a second later as two Kiritos pincered him between themselves. Teach flew backwards in the air and lifted up his right hand towards six more approaching Kiritos firing one large beam that plowed through them, only for his chest to light up with a dozen more holes from the State Military soldiers down below. _Damn Mustang._ Blackbeard knew he couldn't use his Logia power nonstop, as it did take strength to keep his body as Light for extended amounts of time. If it didn't, he would just stay a beam of light and fly around killing everyone with ease. He had to turn into light to avoid these beams, but as he reformed, he heard a fist flying towards the back of his head and it was close. He had no time to turn, so he just dropped under the fist, and Kirito punched forward only to miss the man. The shadow clone looked down and got ready to descend and attack again, when a stray beam of light slammed into him and he exploded.

A few other Kiritos snapped their heads over to the men in blue running down the street and firing at Blackbeard. One of the shorter members sheepishly lowered his gun and shouted, "Sorry!"

"Keep your aim on Teach!" the leader of the squad called out as this wasn't the first stray shot he saw collide into their ally or a building nearby.

The real Kirito amongst the crowd of shadow clones looked over at the soldiers and then back at Blackbeard who looked like he was on the defensive. _If we can keep this up, we might just have a chance._ He ground his teeth and slammed his left hand into his open right palm over and over until a spinning ball of blue energy condensed there. He pressed his feet down on the ground hard, and when he jumped up, the already broken floor cracked several more times from the force of his jump. Blackbeard looked down at the feeling of something at a much higher strength coming and his smirk was wiped from his face at the sight of Kirito's enraged expression and the ball of swirling energy on his hand. Kirito opened his mouth and roared, "RASENGAN!"

* * *

 **A/N Huge fights this chapter as Akainu and Blackbeard go all out inside the city. Luffy's definitely gotten stronger in the four years since Akainu last faced him, and so has Ace, but they weren't able to take down the Fleet Admiral completely. Akainu gets Vegapunk's television broadcast taken down and makes an announcement to the city. Meanwhile, Marshall D. Teach, or Blackbeard, battles Kirito through the streets of Metropolis as the teenager tries to get revenge for his old friend Marco. It seems like he's unable to do it alone, but it's a good thing there are people who want to help all around him. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review, and I'll leave a list below if you want to know where some of the new characters were from.**

 **One Piece: Akainu (Sakazuki), Kizaru (Borsalino), Luffy, Ace, Marco, Whitebeard, Sanji, Nami, Blackbeard, Burgess, Shiliew, Auger, Lafitte, Vegapunk**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Ansem, Riku, Ursula**

 **Amazing World of Gumball: Richard Waterson**

 **Naruto: Naruto, Madara**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda**

 **LOST: Tricia Tanaka**

 **Supergirl: Cat Grant, Jimmy Olsen**

 **Arrow: Felicity Smoke**

 **The Flash: Iris West**

 **Family Guy: Tom Tucker**

 **Sword Art Online (SAO): Kirito**

 **DC Comics: Luthor, Superman**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **Star Wars: Mace Windu**


	58. Nexus 13-7 Metropolis 7 Godspeed

**A/N The siege in Metropolis is fully underway! Previously Vegapunk reveals the truth behind Superman and the Jedi, along with other government secrets. However, Akainu heads to Catco and gets the broadcast turned off so that he can rally his troops. All around the city, intruders are looking for Underworld leaders and getting in fights with the NEG soldiers inside Metropolis!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, One Piece, DC Comics, Halo, Hunter X Hunter, The Simpsons, Attack on Titan, Guilty Crown, Big Bang Theory, DBZ, 7 Deadly Sins, Fullmetal Alchemist, Kingdom Hearts, Teen Titans, Flash, or Arrow.**

 **Nexus 13.7**

 **WESTERN METROPOLIS**

Laxus grabbed the giant by the front of his large metal mask and clenched down on it. Vice Admiral Ronse's mask crunched with Laxus's right fist, and then Laxus released a huge burst of lightning into the man's face and sent him crashing backwards.

The muscular man with spiky yellow hair landed down on the ground and took a few steps forward into an intersection where he found this giant. He stared down the street the direction he was already looking and watched his former opponent hit the floor and stop moving with a plume of black smoke coming from his face.

The Fairy Tail wizard grunted and then turned right to look down the next street. He felt many weak powers in the large buildings on either side of the road, but the strong ones were all down this city block. A grin formed on his face and he cracked his neck to either side. "Looks like you've decided to get a little serious." He shrugged the fur coat off his shoulders and rolled up the sleeves of his purple button down shirt.

Meanwhile, over two hundred NEG soldiers watched this man down the entire street of Metropolis. Their lines went down past three more intersections, a miniature army gathered in front of this man. In the next intersection down from him, two more giant Marines stood, over a hundred feet tall, each of them. One was a woman with long blonde hair, and the other was a man with his black hair in a large afro. Between Laxus and them was a squad of fifty Marines, holding varying weapons and with varying levels of life in their bodies.

Laxus looked past all these men and women to the next block behind the giants. Another hundred Marines stood cluttered around, some twice the size of normal men, some thrice. Some held large maces connected to chains, others carried two swords, some were holding up snipers pointed his way. One man chose that moment to fire his sniper actually, the bullet going between the blonde giant's legs, past several of his comrades on the ground, and all the way three feet in front of Laxus before he decided to move. In a quick flash of lightning he was a step to the right, and the sniper bullet went right past him.

His enemies clenched their weapons tighter at the sight of his movement speed. Some took small steps back, though most of them were just sweating more than usual. He grinned at their pathetic courage, wondering if even one of them would give him a good fight. On the wall of a building to the right of the Marines he was about to move towards, he watched the battle of Port Royal turn off and go to static. _Looks like they finally cut off whoever was playing that. Whoever it was helped us, but it doesn't look like they're giving up._

Laxus stared above the hundred Marines who were a block away from him. He had to get past fifty enemies and two giants before he would reach them, but he didn't suspect that would take more than a minute, so he would prepare now for the second wave. Floating above the second hundred Marines were a few dozen wizards, but he was disappointed by their energies. They all had rather weak ki's, though when it came to certain types of magic, he knew it came down to strategy often. These wizards were holding wands, though one old man in the back was holding up a staff made of wood. Behind them, in the intersection before the third straight street covered in enemies, was another giant. This one felt stronger than the other two Marine giants though, and it wasn't just his aura. He wasn't sweating as he looked down a few blocks at this single invader. The tallest giant had a red hat on his head and he lifted up his enormous sword to point it down the road at Laxus.

John Giant called out in a booming voice, "Fire!" No one in the first two streets moved, but they did brace. Laxus lifted his eyebrows as he saw the figures behind the leading giant Vice Admiral move around. There were a few clusters of Marines back there, but also a few stronger powers as well. Those powers were inside close to a dozen blue vehicles that aimed up, and then fired huge purple blasts of energy up in the sky.

The men in the front of the fifty Marines closest Laxus backed up. "The Wraiths are firing!" One of them shouted, not just backpedalling, but turning around completely and running a safe distance away.

Laxus lifted his head and watched as the ten blue blasts lifted up in the air and arced over all their allies. They reached the top of their arcs and started coming back down, and when they did, Laxus lifted his own arms. "Lightning Dragon:" his hands started glowing yellow as he roared, "Electrocuting Torrent!"

Ten yellow bursts of light, just a small bit bigger than that of the Wraiths,' shot up in the sky and connected with the purple energy balls. Most people looked up and watched as they each exploded after a second of pushing against each other. It seemed like that would be it, but when the energy balls exploded, lightning fell out of the sky like rain and electrocuted men and women left and right.

"Dodge the lightning!" A Marine Captain yelled, stepping to the right as a piece of the explosion fell towards him.

"You think you can dodge it-" a voice started to say in the man's ear, making his face cover in sweat. "And follow me at the same time?" Laxus brought forward his fist and slammed it into the Captain's side, sending him flying forward into three others who all tumbled backwards, just to get hit by more falling lightning.

The two giants at the next intersection felt pricks every time a bolt of lightning hit them, but it was so scattered about that the voltage wasn't enough to hurt them severely. They each charged forward upon seeing most of their frontal fifty men had been defeated, but Laxus didn't wait for them to reach him.

They were mid-charge when they heard his voice behind their heads and between them. Both giants started turning inwards towards each other, and their eyes locked for a second before they kept turning to the muscular human standing their with his arms extended in their directions.

"Cra-"

"You won't-"

"Static Charge." Laxus's open palms lit up for a moment and both giants' faces were fried. They stumbled back, but Laxus reached forward and grabbed the guy by the top of his singed afro, then with little effort he spun and smashed the giant into his comrade, sending the blonde one back down the road over the next hundred Marines. Wizards and witches on brooms had to swerve out of the way and a few were hit by the giant coming their way.

When she hit the next street though, John Giant lifted his arms and caught her, only skidding back a few feet. He caught his comrade and subordinate in his arms, then slowly lowered her to lean up against the building next to him. Normally, Laxus would pity an opponent like him who cared about his comrades, but seeing the white Marine coats on most of these figures, reminded him of what Ansem said. _Fleet Admiral Akainu knew about the Old Man's assassination. Who knows how many of these Marines knew about it?_ He glared around at five men who charged at him when he dropped the giant with the afro. As soon as he looked them in the eyes, the weapons fell from their hands and they backed up.

Another few rounds of sniper fire sounded, and Laxus moved like a blur out of the way. He moved through the intersection where two giants previously stood, and he plowed into another hundred soldiers with ease. They flew up in the air as he brushed through them, screams echoing around the streets as men and women went flying. Witches and wizards pointed their wands down at the ground and fired red, yellow, and even a few scattered green blasts his way. When he saw the green lights extending from the wands in his direction he felt a strange sense of dread coming from them and made extra sure to dodge those.

"He's too fast!" one of the wizards shouted as he pulled back on his broom. The hair on the back of the wizard's neck stood on end and the corners of his eyes lit up as something bright appeared behind him. Sweat drenched the man's face, but before he could turn around his body was charred and he fell out of the air with his jaw dropped, his entire body singing.

Laxus turned in midair and saw twenty wizards calling out their chants at the same time. They pointed their wands forward and the ends of their attacks barely started leaving the wooden sticks when Laxus lowered his bottom lip and a beam of yellow energy shot out of his mouth, crashing straight through his enemies. His roar plowed straight through the witches and wizards, and crashed straight into the tallest giant in the red hat before the next intersection.

John Giant lifted his sword and blocked the beam, but it pushed him backwards and made his eyes widen. Laxus closed his mouth and watched as his beam forced the giant's feet to skid back through the street. Marines dove out of the way, and large Covenant alien creatures jumped out of their large blue vehicles before John's feet smashed straight through the Wraiths. The Lightning Dragon Slayer was actually impressed when the giant managed to swing his sword up and send his yellow beam spinning up in the air where it exploded up in the sky.

The giant man panted for a few seconds, then his mind filled with danger warnings. His Observational Haki told him what was about to happen, but the Lightning Dragon Slayer appeared on his left side in mid-kick, then vanished and reappeared right behind John Giant's head. He finished his kick as the giant lifted a hand towards the left side of his head, not having adjusted for Laxus's change in position yet.

To everyone else, it may have just seemed like a smart tactic to trick his foe, but Laxus had another reason for not kicking the giant on the left side of the head like he originally planned. If he had, at the force he was putting into his attack, the giant would have slammed into the buildings on the right side of the road, and Laxus could feel how many scared civilians were inside that building. Instead, John Giant was kicked so he flew back down the street Laxus just came down, but impressively, he did a forward tumble and skid backwards on his feet. His skid ripped up the street and he had to slam his hands down and rip up even more to slow his momentum, but then he started charging forward fast towards his floating opponent.

"Good," Laxus said with a smirk, seeing the man get back up. Down below him, all the Marines were shouting to each other to run away and get out of the Vice Admiral's path. The Covenant Elites who got out of their Wraiths seemed to be arguing with each other, but then they came to an agreement. Five of them turned invisible, while a dozen others shot off using jetpacks and flew the opposite direction as the charging giant. It was smart of all of them to run, as John's next step was stomped down and huge debris all over the next few blocks shot up in the air. Laxus' eyes widened for a second as a giant chunk of pavement flew up in front of his face, and then he saw a fist bashing through the chunk a second later.

He didn't see the fist coming because of the debris, and his mouth lowered into a surprised look. The fist was only a few meters from his body, moving closer, but Laxus' mouth lifted up into a small grin, just the corners of his lips moving up the slightest bit. He rose his right hand and then all the debris in the air flew out to the sides ridiculously fast at the shockwave that followed.

John Giant grinned, ignoring the little trail of blood coming out of his left nostril, and the searing pain in the back of his head from Laxus' powerful kick before. His grin was wiped off his face when he realized his punch stopped moving however, and then the dust from the debris cleared. His opponent was floating there, still wearing his purple button down that did little to hide his extremely muscular body. "Did you think speed was my only quality?" His open palm pushed against John Giant's knuckles, knocking the giant's fist up in the air, opening him up completely for an attack.

Before the huge man could lift his sword with his other hand to block, Laxus was in front of his chest with a fist pulled very far back, lightning erupting all over it. "Lightning Dragon-" Laxus started roaring, pushing his pulled back fist forward with a raging yellow light around it. "IRON FIST!" He punched up on the giant's chest, so that when the man went flying he didn't slam into the buildings far down the street. Instead, John Giant lifted over the tops of skyscrapers with the civilians watching in total awe.

John shot about a quarter mile off the ground in an arc that sent him all the way to the Northernmost point of the city. He nicked the top of a building near the edge of the city, then skid across the street near the exit. All the guards in the gatehouse ran away as the giant skid their way, and he plowed straight through the small building and out to the edge of the barrier. Being unconscious and all from the force of the punch, John Giant skid right outside the translucent yellow barrier until he finally came to a stop outside the city.

Laxus lifted up above the top of the buildings near him and grinned at how far his enemy went flying. He knew he was strong, but these were supposed to be elites of the New Earth Government. _Do they even have a challenging fighter here? Or will this be just another walk in the park like those Underworld bases?_ The thought of the first Underworld base he attacked came to his mind, the only one he found a challenge at. _And that's only because I limited my power to under five percent before we went in... and Michelangelo died for that arrogance. Still, attacking the rest of those bases at full power may have been a little overkill._

Laxus cracked his neck to either side and looked around, _The Underworld big shots are still around here somewhere. I swear I'm going to find one._

* * *

 **Metropolis Central Control Tower**

"Vegapunk," Vice Admiral Doberman growled at the black screen in front of him. They watched the images he showed the whole country, and now Akainu had cut him off and was saying his own message. The Marine officer with x-shaped scars all over his face glared at the black screen with a white line across it, "After what you have just done, I hope you know you will not be forgiven."

"I only showed the public the truth," Vegapunk replied, the white line on the screen squiggling as he spoke. "I wonder what will happen to me when this is over."

"I will find you myself," Doberman snarled. "But first," he looked down from the screen at the blond boy sitting at the chair behind the computer, at the white-spiky-haired kid who was attacking him before and was covered in bruises. He looked around at them all, then lifted up his sword, "I will take care of these punks. Do not falter men. These criminals mean to turn off the nullifiers all over the city and allow chaos to ensue in a city already under attack. Keep any qualms you have with what you just saw to yourself until this is over, stand with me now!" The Marines behind him all rose their weapons and the four scientists who were originally in the room stepped over to the side with terrified expressions on their faces.

"This is crazy!" Leonard shouted as he watched the Marines rise up rifles and swords and point them at a group of mainly children.

"Oi," a voice spoke up in the room, making every person there turn to the kid with spiky white hair. Killua stared straight ahead at Doberman while he spoke in a calm voice, "Vegapunk. You say you're committing treason, helping this rebellion? How about it then?" Killua reached up and grabbed the collar around his neck, sending visible shocks of lightning through his body. He continued to stare straight into Doberman's eyes while he held onto his own collar, freaking out the Vice Admiral and the men around him as to why he was purposely shocking himself. "Turn this off."

Doberman's eyes widened, and he opened up his mouth and shouted, "Vegapunk don't-"

Killua's steel collar suddenly stopped showing a red light on it, and a green light appeared instead. The collar clicked off and Doberman opened up his mouth, making out the letter 'F' with his lips so that he could shout, 'Fire!' Before he could even make a sound, Killua's collar was shattered and dropping through the air, and the kid himself was in the air up above the Vice Admiral. Doberman thought he was fast, but this kid must have been a hundred times faster to appear in front of him without him even seeing his movements. Killua finished his kick and all the Marines behind Doberman dropped their jaws as their leader flew into the side of the room.

Bart Simpson dropped his jaw as did most of the rebels in the room. They had considered Killua their trump card the entire time they planned this rebellion, but they did not imagine he would be that fast. Killua landed back on the floor, and for some reason his body kept sparking with electricity even though his collar was off. Killua looked ahead of him and his eyes went from having large dark green irises, to immediately shrunken irises as large as pupils, with black shadows covering the top half of his face that made half of the Marines make noises that sounded like they came from the mouths of little girls.

A few of Killua's allies saw the look on his face and they gulped. "I'm glad he's on our side," Ouma Shu muttered as the younger kid held his hands down at his sides. Killua pointed both of his hands down at the ground and lightning shot out of every single one of his fingers.

Ten lightning bolts ran continuously from his fingers down to the floor beneath him and Killua smirked evilly. "Good," the boy with spiky white hair stated, "I don't feel much weaker. Let's see if I can still do it."

Killua lifted up his head slowly and his hair shot up twice as spiky as before, lighting up so that it was glowing bright white, while a veil of light blue translucent light surrounded his body. Lightning bolts sparked off of him, and Killua chuckled, "Godspeed," he stated, then to every other person in the room he vanished. He walked forward so fast that no one could see him. Killua walked right up to the Marine closest to him and looked up in the man's face, stopping his movements for a second so that the Marine could see him, right before he pressed his hands forward into the guy's stomach.

"Ahh!"

"NO!"

"Help us!"

The four scientists, Vegapunk, and all of Killua's allies just watched in awe as Killua appeared next to every single one of the Marines, right before the Marine filled with electricity and collapsed. One of the times Killua appeared, a man shouted "Soru," and everyone turned to see Doberman had stood up, right before he disappeared to most of them as well. Doberman kicked off the floor fast and flew towards Killua, but as he swiped down his sword towards the kid who was looking the other direction, Killua turned so fast that his blade only moved down a few more inches. Killua stepped to the left, rose up his hands to Doberman's chest, lightning sparking all over them, and then Doberman flew back across the room, through the wall this time.

"Whoa!" Bart yelled as the guy who just got up slammed back into the indented wall he hit before and crashed through it this time.

Mikasa stared in awe at Killua while the boy took out their enemies, then she looked out of the hole in the wall that Doberman flew through. Outside she could see the tops of a few buildings in Metropolis, and she slowly walked over to the wall and looked out while the screams of Marines rang out behind her. "Oh my God," she whispered, staring out as a giant man made of golden energy slammed a huge pillar of black and yellow light through a skyscraper and blew it up.

Killua watched as five Marines towards the back of the mostly knocked-out group fired their rifles at him, and he leapt up in the air backwards to avoid the yellow beams that shot out of them. He landed back near the computer right next to Bart, and he turned to the yellow-skinned kid for a second. "Hey," he said, making the younger boy flinch as he had become very nervous just being in the same room as Killua. The white haired kid covered in electricity continued, "Give me your yo-yos."

"Huh, oh okay," Bart handed off the specially-made yo-yos that had steel lacing the outsides.

Killua held the yo-yos in his hands and looked back across the room at the final eight enemies who were closing back in on him and yelling at him to stop. "Here we go," Killua said with a grin, then started doing crazy tricks with the yo-yo in front of his body, making both of the spinning orbs spin around on their strings. "Let's see," he said, then flicked both arms out and sent the yo-yos flying across the room where they crashed into a rifle each, broke through both of them and ricocheted the broken pieces into the other rifles and swords, breaking all the remaining soldiers' weapons. The Marines all dropped their jaws and their faces covered in more sweat than ever as their weapons shattered in their hands. Killua appeared in front of them and his crazy electric aura left his body, "I just wanted to show you how outmatched you were," Killua started, "before I took you down for real." The men all opened their mouths to shout at him to stop, but Killua raced around behind each of them and chopped their necks, taking them all down.

* * *

 **SOUTHERN METROPOLIS**

"I've got you this time!" Goku shouted, diving down and swinging a punch at the Holy Knight down below. The tall man was wearing full armor and a mask that hid his facial expression, and he was holding a staff with a bell at the top of it. Goku's fist was about to slam straight into his face, but the guy stepped to the left and spun a kick towards the muscular Saiyan's face.

Goku ducked under the kick and the leg grazed through his spiky blond hair. He was already a Super Saiyan, and was amazed at how easily this man was dodging his attacks. "You're really good," the Super Saiyan said, jumping back and dodging left and right as the armored man sent a flurry of punches his way.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was also fighting a masked Holy Knight holding a staff with a bell on it. _Brriiinnng,_ the bell rang and Vegeta missed another punch right past the knight's face. "Stop dodging!" the Prince yelled, lifting up both arms at the man in front of him as he flew back again. "Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled, forming a huge beam and throwing it forward at the dodging knight.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed as the knight guy attacking him sent a large yellow energy ball flew his way. "You can even make energy beams? That's impressive!" Goku dropped beneath the ball and kicked up, sending the beam flying up in the sky until it hit the hovering island above and made a large explosion.

Vegeta's eyes went wide as his enemy kicked his attack towards the sky with relative ease. His spiky golden hair matched the raging golden aura around his body. "What is your name?" The Prince asked the enemy in front of him as he'd reached the point in their fight that he wanted to know his opponent's name. The man hovered where he kicked the beam up, and didn't say a word, but his bell did ring again. "Are you ignoring me?" Vegeta asked, his forehead twitching in annoyance.

"So, are you going to attack again? Or..." Goku stared at the guy in front of him wondering what the guy was about to do. He smiled as the knight shot towards him faster than ever. Goku spun to his right and lifted up his right arm, blocking the man's first punch, which turned out to be a triple feint that he almost didn't see. He lifted up his left leg to knee the Holy Knight's knee as it came up towards him.

Down in the city below the two flying fighters, a cluster of Fairy Tail wizards and some others who were saved from Castle Oblivion were looking up in the air with confused gazes. "What are they doing?!" Max Alors shouted as he watched Goku and Vegeta collide fists in midair and make a shockwave that shattered a few windows on the fifteenth floor of a skyscraper on their right.

Mirajane looked from the two of them, back down to the four enemies in front of them. There were twenty of her comrades facing off against these four enemies, but all of them were incredibly powerful. "I didn't know the Holy Knights were this strong," Mira whispered as she watched three of her comrades get thrown back by a sword slash from a man who turned himself invisible again after swinging his blade.

"Hehehe!" the one in pink armor holding a long whip laughed. "We are the Weird Fangs! The strongest of the Holy Knights in the capital!" She cackled again and slammed her whip down in front of her, causing a twister of mosquitos to form in the street with wings so sharp they cut anyone that got near them.

Max Alors lifted up his arms to create a sand shield to protect his friends, while one of the fighters with them charged forward. She was one of those rescued from Castle Oblivion, a woman with medium length blonde hair going just below her neck, a tight white outfit on along with a cape, and silver armor on her shoulders, below her neck, on her waist, and on her hands. She charged at the sand wall and plowed right through Max's magic, making a woman-shaped hole in the sand.

Fresia was lifting up her whip again to smash the wall down, when a young woman smashed straight through the wall holding up a broadsword in her hands. The female Holy Knight cackled and swung her arms forward, making a horde of wasps fly straight towards the girl, but the armored blonde dodged to the right, moving just as fast as the woman in pink armor could follow. The bug woman turned to her right to follow this younger girl, and sent her wasps on a new course, but Clare charged her opponent now, lifting up her weapon above her head and preparing to bring it down.

As the woman brought down her blade, a figure appeared on her right, the invisible man from before. Golgius grinned and swung his sword forward, but then sweat appeared all over his mask as his sword stopped, resting in the hand of a white haired woman who looked like a demon. Mirajane turned to the Holy Knight and her demonic Satan Soul eyes stared into his, and then she broke his sword.

"Oh fu-" his curse got cut off by a glowing green fist to the face that shattered his mask and sent him flying backwards. At the same time, Clare ignored the wasp stings on her body where no armor was and brought down her sword, cutting straight through the bug woman's pink armor and making blood splash up in the air.

"Acckkk-" Fresia yelled, dropping her whip and falling backwards.

As these Holy Knights fell backwards, the group of invaders heard explosions down the road and turned their heads to see a dozen more armored fighters walking their way. A few of their comrades who were further up the street than them started charging, just for each of those armored fighters to swing their weapons and create huge vines, enormous waves, giant flames, and a dozen other uses of magic that were so powerful that everyone got thrown back down the road with burns and slashes on them. Mirajane jumped in front of her allies right as all the magic was about to crash into them, and the demonic-looking white haired woman slammed her arms out to the sides.

All the magical attacks slammed into her head on and Mirajane clenched her teeth together and her eyes closed, trying to handle the pain. "Mira!" the group of Fairy Tail wizards with her yelled. She was already badly injured from the fight with that invisible guy before, and Max Alors knew she couldn't handle it all on her own. He sprinted forward and slammed his hands on the ground next to Mira, forming a huge wall of sand that pushed back against their enemies' magic. The Holy Knights' magic had already lost power being stopped by Mira's Satan Soul, so now Max's sand wave pushed down the street back towards their enemies, while the other Fairy Tail wizards helped up their injured friends who were thrown back originally.

Mirajane collapsed to the ground as Max's sand took over for fighting the enemy. Everyone down on the ground looked at the wave hopefully, but then the sand wave split vertically and a man with long black hair with a steel mask over most of his face stepped through the split. He had a large saw-like blade in his hands and looked creepy with his mask that hid his facial expression. When he split the wave, the rest of it blew apart and ten other Holy Knights showed they were all perfectly fine, and still walking down the street.

A bruised up Jet started sweating badly from where he was dragging his muscular unconscious friend Droy away. The gray haired mage looked up and shouted, "Hey Mayor! Vegeta! Stop fighting each other!"

The others looked up where the Super Saiyans were mid-battle, but neither of them looked down. Instead, a quiet ring sounded out and both Goku and Vegeta glared at each other with competitive smirks on their faces. Both of them could not see the person they were facing, but instead saw a Holy Knight in full silver armor with a creepy looking bronze mask, holding up a staff with a little bell on it. The real Holy Knight was standing at the base of a skyscraper next to them, a man by the name of Ruin, laughing to himself as the two Super Saiyans fought. "Fresia, Golgius, Jude," he listed off his comrades from the Weird Fangs who lay unconscious and broken in between these wizards and the other Holy Knights approaching under Slader's leadership. "You fools allowed yourselves to be beaten by such pathetic fighters. You disgrace the Weird Fangs," he shook the staff in his hand again and the bell made a ring, while he looked up in the sky and laughed to see Vegeta and Goku power up even more and attack each other.

Not too far away from him, the Fairy Tail wizards and their comrades were backing away as the dozen Holy Knights approached them. The man in front of the Holy Knights with the creepy steel mask and saw-shaped blade stepped forward and announced coldly, "Our orders are to eliminate all invaders. Prepare to die," Slader slammed his saw-blade forward, and then kicked off the ground towards them. The other members of Dawn Roar with him all pulled back their weapons ready to attack, drawing bows that started to glow, jumping up in the air with a long silver katana, or just pulling back fists.

"What do we do?!" Max yelled, falling backwards as the man in front kicked off the ground so hard that he was in front of him within two seconds. He had his blade in mid-swing, and Max clenched his eyes shut awaiting the inevitable. As he closed his eyes, everyone gasped around him. His eyes snapped back open and his opponent was flying backwards in an arc with his sword leaving his hand, and there was a man in a red full-body costume with little yellow lightning bolts on his temples where his ears should be. His fist was slammed down as if he had just hit the man with it, then he vanished in a flash of red light, zipping down the road towards the Holy Knight holding up a bow, who tried shooting him only to miss badly.

Barry Allen turned his head and watched as the slow arrow went past his body, and then he continued sprinting to the end of the road and spinning kicked the archer in the side of the head. The Holy Knights were in disarray as this man sped between their ranks and punched and kicked them. "Where is he?!"

"Attack him!"

"Over here!"

The Fairy Tail wizards just watched in awe. Even Jet, the fastest of them, could not follow the red streak as he zipped between all their enemies. The Flash finally stopped moving back in front of the group, and then two seconds later all of the standing Holy Knights fell to their knees. Barry tossed up a little bell in his hand and chuckled, "Piece of cake."

Ruin was standing over near the base of a nearby building and he started nervously stepping backwards as Goku and Vegeta stopped fighting up in the air and stared at each other stupidly. Both Saiyans looked down out of the sky and saw the man they thought they had been fighting down on the ground below them. Vegeta got a tick mark on the side of his head and the Saiyan Prince looked pissed as Hell. Ruin took another step backwards, and then felt something behind him that he bumped into. He started turning his head, and he came face to face with the glowing golden aura of the Super Saiyan behind him. Vegeta snarled at the Holy Knight, then reached forward and grabbed him around his golden mask, crushing it with one squeeze. Blood splashed out as the mask broke Ruin's face, and as he fell Vegeta slammed a kick into the man's stomach and sent him flying into the sky.

The Flash stared at Vegeta with a dropped jaw as the Saiyan kicked the man so hard even he could barely see Ruin fly away. Barry snapped his head up in the air and put a hand up on his forehead, peering closer up at the sky and dropping his jaw a little more as the Holy Knight slammed into the bottom of the island up above. "Haha," he laughed sheepishly, then saluted Vegeta, "I guess you have things handled over here." Vegeta turned to Flash and then looked surprised himself as the speedster booked it down the street so fast he looked like a blur even to the Super Saiyan. Vegeta nodded his head in the direction of the fast man, then looked up in the sky as he felt a large power up above him that he recognized. _You're mine!_

* * *

 **CAT TOWER, METROPOLIS**

Inside the top floor of Cat Tower, the media outlet run by the city's media queen: Cat Grant, Fleet Admiral Akainu was standing in front of a camera with a few dozen people in the room nervously watching him, while thousands of others were watching him on television screens around the city. His voice boomed as he shouted into the camera, knowing that he was being televised because of the other televisions above the journalists sitting at desks behind the camera.

Felicity had gained back control over the televisions, but she saw the hacker was fighting back and she didn't want to lose. She kept fighting to keep Cat Tower in control of the media, not wanting to see what the ten foot tall Marine would do if she lost control.

Sakazuki was shouting into the camera. As soon as the broadcast of all the NEG's dealing with the Underworld were cut off, he began shouting so his voice would carry over the city. "Citizens of Metropolis, stay calm! Marines! Soldiers of the New Earth Government! Do not be swayed by the enemies' attempts to turn your loyalty. We are the last line of defense protecting this city from evil!"

Around the city, squads of Marines and other NEG fighters who had stopped their fights and were looking around confusedly, started to get back into gear. They turned back on their enemies, the invaders, who had stopped fighting when they did. Fleet Admiral Akainu's voice carried over the city again, "The common people are not strong enough to handle what is necessary for absolute justice." Sakazuki stopped and growled in a lower voice, "The enemy in our city right now are pirates, they are thieves, and murderers. Whoever they are, they are disrupting the peace!"

Vice Admiral Dalmatian was looking up at the side of the building next to him and he nodded at the Fleet Admiral's face that appeared on it. He turned and roared for his men to charge forward again towards the enemies down the road from them. All around the city, men and women, and alien soldiers too, were charging back at the invaders with new vigor.

Through all this, Akainu's voice continued to boom over the city. "Scared civilians, do not be afraid. As your protectors, we will not let harm come upon you. Those who have lost your collars, do not join the invaders or you will be treated as harshly as them. Stay in your homes, stay indoors. For we are the protectors of justice! Chaos can not rule as it once did, these invaders wish to return you back to the early days of Nexus." His words even got many of the reporters in the room with him looking afraid now, more than they were just by his presence in the room. They all remembered how things were back then, some more than others. The citizens of Metropolis felt the same way and as disgruntled as they were, the thought of that chaos returning had them terrified.

"Bring justice upon those who wish to bring this Government to its knees!" Akainu shouted.

Natsu and Gray looked down the road as a hundred foot tall Marine giant holding a sword marched their way. The two of them were panting still from their recent fight with the teenage shinigami, but they had to clench their fists and fight through it as this giant looked all fired up from Akainu's speech.

"Eliminate the pirates who wish to cause turmoil in yet another world!"

Ace and Luffy stood back to back on top of a building's roof with two Holy Knights on either side of them. The Holy Knights were fresh, and they were powerful. The two pirate brothers snarled angrily as Akainu wasn't finished off by Luffy's attack before, and had now pumped back up all the hesitating fighters who stopped after seeing the Jedi be killed. "Raaa!" they yelled and charged opposite directions with their fists pulled back.

Akainu continued shouting, "Kill everyone who has invaded Metropolis."

Fairy Tail wizards stood circled around their injured, all panting, as hundreds of Marines closed in on them from all sides. Invaders all over the city were finding themselves getting pushed back by the NEG who they weren't even really here to fight.

Akainu continued to glare at the camera with his intense look, blood dried on his face, his clothes torn, but his fighting spirit intact. "Push them back, and bring down justice upon-" The Fleet Admiral of the Marines stopped speaking. He paused in mid-sentence for all of the screens above him suddenly turned back to static.

"What happened?" he shouted, turning around the the girl behind the assistant desk who started typing as fast as she could.

"I don't know," Felicity exclaimed in a panic. "I still have the hacker shut out, it's not a technical problem!"

Akainu was about to get angry, when he realized he was feeling a little cold. He looked back up at the screens above him, then down at the camera that was supposed to be recording him. Over the lens of the camera, ice was spreading out around it and over the entire tripod. The reporters and staff backed up as the camera shattered, but the ice continued spreading around the floor.

"You?" Akainu growled, seeing a figure start morphing out of the ice. His body was made entirely of ice, but slowly a green coat formed on him and his black curly hair appeared. "What are you doing here?" the Fleet Admiral growled at his former comrade, the one who just by standing in front of him, made the scars of frostbite on his neck scream out in pain.

The Ice Man felt the same way as his burn scars and missing leg all burned in agony being this close to the man responsible. Former Admiral Aokiji stared ahead at Fleet Admiral Akainu through his black sunglasses, silently glaring at him as the side of the room he was on dropped thirty degrees. Akainu snarled back at him and his side of the room got thirty degrees hotter. "You are with the invaders," the Marine leader stated, not hard to figure out after Kuzan cut the broadcast.

"I am with the invaders," Kuzan repeated, keeping his voice steady. "But you," Kuzan continued, the whole room seeming to drop several degrees more at the shift in his tone of voice. "You are with the Underworld. You and your fellow NEG leaders."

"Enough out of you," Akainu growled, lifting up his right hand that covered in magma. At the same time, the Former Admiral leapt forward and kicked the Magma man in the stomach, knocking him to the floor and back across the room. Kuzan looked down at the man, a disappointed and furious look in his eyes. _I haven't been in a good fight since I've gotten here, but those brothers have already taken the fight out of you. At least I got the broadcast, hope it wasn't too late._

Unfortunately, it was too late. All around the city, the Marines, Holy Knights, and other Government forces were riled up and attacking their enemies with a new vigor. Kuzan shook his head over at the far wall as Sakazuki pushed his burning fists on the ground and got up to his feet.

"Shut up!" Akainu yelled at him, but former Admiral Aokiji stepped forward and the ground froze with him, planting Akainu to the ground so that he couldn't move. Sakazuki's magma legs burned hot though and he shattered the ice, lifting up a leg to block the kick Kuzan was following up at him with.

The two men glared into each other's eyes from up close while the wind from their kick sent everyone around them diving for cover. All the windows on the floor shattered out while the whole building started to shake. "You are working with those brothers," Akainu growled at the man in front of him, both pushing off their kicks at the same time and sliding backwards.

Sakazuki was panting heavily, but looking at the Ice Man across from him, Kuzan didn't look worse for the wear. "Whoa whoa," Kuzan replied back, his eyes narrowing under his glasses. "Quite a bold statement after you threw in with Teach."

"Raa!" Akainu roared, lifting up a giant hand of magma, forgetting about, or just ignoring all the people still on the floor other than his opponent.

Kuzan's eyes widened as the fist grew larger and he didn't have time to surround every scattered person on the floor in a wall of ice. "Crap," he exclaimed, then shouted, "Timmy!"

Akainu's magma fist stopped getting larger and his eyes widened at the sight of every single person on the floor besides Aokiji disappear in puffs of white smoke. "Now, I can get serious," Kuzan stated coldly, lifting up his arms and covering them entirely with ice as he faced off one last time against Sakazuki.

* * *

 **State Military HQ**

"Fuhrer Mustang!" General Armstrong busted into the Fuhrer's office. The muscular State Alchemist with blond hair froze when he saw his leader standing behind his desk.

Roy Mustang was staring out his window at the side of the skyscraper across the street from his own building. The images playing on the wall just ended, and both Vegapunk and Akainu's messages were still on his mind.

Alex Louis Armstrong marched across the room up to the leader of the State Alchemists in the capital. He slammed his hands down on Mustang's desk, splitting it in half in his anger as he shouted, "Did you see that?!"

The Fuhrer nodded his head as he continued to stare out his window. _Everyone in Metropolis just saw that. Not just here even, Vegapunk probably hacked into every screen across NEG territory. If it weren't for Sakazuki's follow-up speech, there would be mass chaos and rebellion across the continent right now. That was a smart move, though the chances of zero rebellion at this point are also slim._

"The Underworld in Metropolis!" Armstrong yelled, wanting to smash his hands back on the desk but having only scraps of wood on the floor between him and Roy Mustang now. "Please tell me you didn't-"

"Of course not," the Fuhrer responded quickly. Roy Mustang turned to his his second-closest advisor with a frown on his face. "I would have told you if I'd known."

"So what are we going to do about it, sir?!" Armstrong had an enraged look on his face, but Mustang was staying more calm about this.

 _What to do? From the look on Akainu's face, I'd say some pretty strong fighters have entered the city. I could side with them, but their defeat would mean death for all State Alchemists,_ he thought that he would make the right decision, but then Mace Windu's face appeared in his mind. _Just like it was for the Jedi,_ he thought, his fists balling up as he thought of the wise leaders throughout the council room whom he greatly admired. _To think I actually believed they had killed Superman. Foolish._

Alex Louis Armstrong could see how deep in thought his leader was, but he was in too much a rage to stay calm. "Sir!" The recently-made General shouted, needing an answer one way or another.

Mustang opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, another man burst through the doors of his office. "Hasn't anyone heard of knocking?" he muttered in slight annoyance, though the man who barged in was going to make this decision more difficult.

Brigadier General Basque Grand charged into Mustang's office just as General Armstrong did a minute earlier. It took him longer to get upstairs as Mustang had made it a point to put his office farther away from him that Armstrong's. "Mustang!" the man with a pointy black mustache exclaimed as he reached the remains of Mustang's desk. He didn't say Fuhrer before Roy's last name which made both of the others in the room peeved at his disrespect.

"Brigadier General Basque Grand," Roy greeted, smiling faintly at the frowning man.

"We must stop these intruders at once!" The man yelled. He was a broad figure like General Armstrong. A little less muscular (which was still very large), and with less hair as well- being completely bald, but his true strength was in his alchemy which gave him a high position in the New Earth Government despite Mustang's distrust of him.

"Must we?" Roy asked his subordinate. His eyes narrowed as he was asking whether or not Grand was telling him this as an order.

Basque Grand opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it and ground his teeth together. "Sir," he spat out the word, "there are people fighting on the street. Nullifiers have become useless." This was news to both of the other Alchemists in the room who walked over to the window and looked out. The Brigadier General speaking to them continued, "We've just received word that the squads sent to the control tower to stop the small insurrection earlier have been defeated. A single boy with his nullifier removed was the cause of their defeat."

"A single boy?" Mustang asked, looking back at the Iron Blood Alchemist. He looked back out the window and saw ten strange figures charging down the street. A squadron of Marines came out from another corner and all three men at the top floor of the building looked down and watched as the fifty Marines were quickly overwhelmed by the smaller numbers.

A boy in the front of the group of ten lifted up a strange weapon in his hands that seemed to be the cause of what immediately followed. Around the entire squadron of Marines, small dark forms pulled out of the ground. Mustang and his fellow top-tier alchemists recognized the dog-like creatures called Shadows from Ansem's Legion of Darkness. "How can that boy possess that power?!" Basque Grand yelled.

"It seems our invaders seem to be the same ones who defeated Ansem and Giovanni." Roy Mustang commented. The Fuhrer closed his eyes, _Superman, Windu, The Jedi, Giovanni, Ansem, it seems that staying in the upper tiers of the New Earth Government doesn't have very good job security nowadays._

"We need to go kill them!" Basque Grand yelled.

The Fuhrer looked to his right at the man with the black mustache who started storming back across the room to the door. Basque Grand shouted, "I will gather the other State Alchemists and we will crush them all!"

He was almost at the door when a stern voice from behind him called out, "Wait."

Both the Iron Blood Alchemist and the Strong Arm Alchemist snapped their heads to the Fuhrer. Armstrong, or the Strong Arm Alchemist lifted his eyebrows, "So you mean to..." He stopped talking as he didn't see Mustang nodding his head.

Roy Mustang folded his arms. The Flame Alchemist didn't say a word for a few seconds, "We will wait a little longer." He didn't want to join in with either side just yet. Joining the enemies would cause further unrest inside Metropolis, but attacking these people after seeing who they were fighting seemed wrong. He had already ordered his men to keep their efforts limited to protecting the civilians and staying out of fights with the intruders, and he wanted to see how this would play out a little longer.

"Absurd!" Grand roared. "I will not stand by as our city is destroyed!"

"Stand down Brigadier General," Armstrong scolded his new subordinate.

Basque Grand was above Alex Louis Armstrong his entire life, and now the blonde haired man was giving _him_ orders? That was the last straw. "I'm taking the men and joining the fight," he declared. He said it in such a confident tone that neither of the two men facing him from across the room believed they would change his mind.

"You would go against my direct order?" Fuhrer Mustang questioned, not really all that surprised.

The bald man furrowed his brow and replied, "I'm following Akainu's orders. He has a higher rank as you." He made to turn for the door, but Mustang snapped his fingers and flames erupted in his doorway. Basque Grand went wide-eyed and turned his head back towards the other two.

"I can't let you do that," Fuhrer Mustang stated. The short, thin man with black hair lifted up his right arm to his face, pulling back the blue sleeve he was wearing. On his right hand was a glove with a transmutation circle on his, and on his right wrist was a communications device he had to use since General Armstrong destroyed the communicator on his desk. "Colonel Hawkeye," he spoke into the device.

"What is it?" the blonde woman's voice responded to him.

"Can you please make it known to all State Alchemists and military personnel to remain on standby until given further orders." Roy asked her.

The woman at her desk in the next room grinned, hoping he would ask something like that. "Will do sir."

"What is the meaning of this?!" Brigadier General Grand yelled. He put his arms behind his back as he glared ahead at the two higher ranked State Alchemists in the room.

"Don't do it Grand," Roy Mustang warned his subordinate. "I don't believe you knew about the Underworld alliance, but I still will not hold back if you put those gloves on." The Fuhrer knew what Basque Grand was doing by putting his arms behind his back, and General Armstrong was putting on his engraved brass knuckles as well, though out in the open which unnerved the man trying to hide his hands as he armed himself.

The man with the black mustache frowned "I don't believe, I have another choice!" Grand started off quietly and then shouted at the end of his sentence, punching his fists together and causing blue electricity to spark off his iron gloves. Huge cannons formed in the room and chains flew out of the ground, while Armstrong punched the floor making spikes smash up and break through the forming cannons, at the same time as fire erupted around the office.

Colonel Hawkeye was sitting outside the large office and she turned her head slightly hearing all the explosions inside her boss's room. She sighed and then pressed a button on her desk that connected to all the speakers in the building, "Attention all military personnel..."

Down on the street far below the State Alchemists' Headquarters, Sora snapped his head up in the air hearing an explosion far above him. He looked to the top floor of the skyscraper he was running past where flames and debris came crashing out of the dozen shattering windows. "Everyone, gather around me!" he shouted back at his friends and comrades around him.

The boy with large spiky brown hair ran towards the center of the group of unconscious Marines. Once he was in the center of the fifty collapsed Marines, he lifted up his Keyblade above his head. "Protera!" he yelled, causing a large yellow dome of light to shoot out of the tip of his weapon.

His comrades around him looked up at the huge chunks of rock, iron, and glass falling down towards them. They got ready for impact, but all the rubble crashed into an invisible forcefield that lit up yellow and appeared to be surrounding all of them.

A Marine lying on the ground next to Sora lifted up his head a little. The young man was stronger than most of the others around him, so Sora had to personally take him down, but now the boy with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail was staring with shock at the teenager next to him. "You saved us?" Helmeppo asked, confused as to why these invaders were helping him.

Sora lowered his Keyblade once all the falling debris had harmlessly bounced off his forcefield. He looked down at the slightly older boy next to him and smiled ear to ear, "Sure! We're only here to beat the Underworld and their allies. You guys just want to protect your city." Helmeppo looked around and saw the others around this kid all felt the same way, tying up the injured Marines around him instead of finishing them off.

The blond Marine couldn't disagree with anything this teen was telling him. _The Underworld should be our real enemies. So why are we fighting people like this? Akainu-san, I-I don't want to follow your orders!_ Helmeppo tried to get up to his feet but that last Thundaga Sora used on him was too much for him to take and stay conscious. The Marine Captain collapsed face-first to the ground and closed his eyes, _Coby, I bet you have already gone against Akainu. Just like you did back then..._ The last thing Helmeppo saw before darkness took over, was imagining Coby standing in front of Akainu with his arms outstretched, shouting at him to stop the fighting in the War of the Best in Marineford.

Sora looked down at the blond guy's face as he started smiling, his two curved blades lying next to him out of his hands. Nightwing jogged over to him to start tying the guy up, but Sora put a hand on the shoulder of the Titan. The teen wearing a blue and black uniform looked at the spiky haired kid with a confused look, but Sora was smiling and said, "I don't think you need to tie him up."

Before Dick Grayson could ask why not, Speedy called over to them from a little further down the road. The teenager in a red costume was running back with a nervous look on his face, "We have a bit of a problem." As soon as he said it, a huge dome of yellow light exploded directly behind him and he was sent flying up in the air.

Sora jumped up and grabbed the boy from twenty feet in the air. He dropped down and lowered Speedy, who had burns on his back, to the ground. The teenager put his Keyblade over the Green Arrow's sidekick's back and said, "Cure." He didn't want a dome of healing light to surround him as it would also revive all the injured Marines who would still try fighting him, so he whispered the weakest of his curing spells. It was still more than enough though to make the burn marks on Speedy's back fade.

The orange haired teen jumped up to his feet, stretching out his arms. "Good as new," he said, looking to Sora, "thanks." They all looked the way he just came running from though, and that 'thanks' looked like it was going to be short lived. A line of five figures were walking down the road in their direction, all with black and white clothes on their fat bodies, with small legs proportionately and strange little bear ears on top of their heads.

"Pacifistas!" Franky shouted at the others in their group. He finished tying up a large unconscious Marine who he defeated and was still holding the hilt a broken club that broke on Franky's body when he first attacked. "They're made of the same steel as I am," he told the others, "they won't break easily."

Sora looked around at his group, then down at all the unconscious enemies they already defeated. _If we start fighting here a lot of people are going to get hurt._ "Everyone scatter!" he called out. They looked to the teen who had been leading them for a while in surprise. "Meet up two blocks down from here behind the Pacifistas. Find another way around!" The five Pacifistas turned out to only be the front line, as now they could see behind them where three more rows of the same amount were marching forward. All twenty of them started lifting up their hands or opening their mouths where glowing gold lights began growing, preparing for more beams like the one that almost got Speedy.

"You can't take them all on your own!" Nightwing yelled at the spiky haired kid who started charging forward.

Sora grinned, accepting the challenge. "Watch me," he called out, leaping up in the air in a triple front flip. All the Pacifistas had started aiming at the target charging them, so when he jumped they all fired up in the air. The boy expertly swerved between twenty different attacks and then shouted with his Keyblade raised, "I summon you: Simba!"

To everyone on the street, as well as many watching from their windows, it seemed for a second as if a hole opened up above Sora's head. Inside the glowing hole in the air there was a large rock, and at the tip of that rock stood a single majestic lion with a large orange mane. It lifted up its head, and they could all hear its booming roar, "ROOOAAARRR!" The vision faded, but out of it fell the large lion that was at the tip of Pride Rock.

Sora flipped in midair and landed on top of his lion summon. "You called Sora?" Simba asked in a cheerful mood.

"Let's show them what we've got," the boy answered with a cocky grin. The lion landed down on top of a Pacifista and Simba pushed it to the ground with all four claws. "Charge up!" the teen with long brown spiky hair yelled. Sora lifted up his Keyblade, Simba lifting its head at the same time, and finally Sora yelled, "Take this!"

He and Simba's combined power released at the same time with the lion roaring up in the air. A blast of white light shot up in a pillar around the two of them and extended out, slamming into the Pacifista around them and knocking them backwards. When the light faded, the boy and his lion were still standing, but the Pacifista closest to them were sparking on the floor. Still, over half of the robot monsters remained and Sora glanced back towards his friends who were staring in awe at his power.

Nightwing got a hold of himself and shouted at the others, "Let's go!" He turned and sprinted down an alleyway closest to him, while two others took off in the air and everyone else ran their own ways.

Cyborg Franky looked back towards the Pacifistas surrounding Sora for another few seconds and then nodded. _Believe in him,_ Franky thought. He ran off into a dark alley, muttering under his breath, "Good luck little bro."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Battles are going on all around the city. How long until the major players get involved in fights of their own? Tetsuo, the Saiyans, and most of the Underworld leaders (except that bastard Blackbeard) have stayed under the radar so far. How long until Luthor makes his move? Find out soon on NEXUS! Also, leave a review telling me what you think or any questions you have! Anyway, 'till next time!**


	59. Nexus 13-8 Metropolis 8 Amaimon vs Tsuna

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty, DBZ, Bleach, Blue Exorcist, Hitman Reborn, RWBY, One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars, South Park, Attack on Titan, or Magi.**

 **Nexus 13.8**

 **Metropolis**

Inside a small two-story house on Wayward Street in the northeastern section of the largest city on Awul, a green portal appeared on the wall of the dining room. An old man and teenage boy stepped out of the portal with the boy looking a lot more freaked out than his grandpa. The panicking sixteen year old spoke fast in a flustered voice, "R-Rick! What are we doing? Th-That island had slaves, and there were monsters roaming the streets. We, w-we've gotta go back!"

The tall old man reached into his white coat pocket and pulled out a flask. He took a swig from it and wiped some of the drool from his mouth before patting the boy next to him on the back and saying, "D-don't worry about it, Mortyyy. Urp- Th-That place, had some great ice cream though am I right?"

"Yeah but-" Morty's voice stopped mid-sentence as he felt the floor under him start shaking. "What's happening Rick?!" the teen exclaimed as he stumbled over to the dining room table and used it for support.

The old man with spiky gray hair ran over to the window to the front of their house, "Crap! Quick Morty, go to the garage." The panicking teen with brown hair behind him was looking back and forth as the room shook. His grandpa ran back over to him and shook him by the shoulders, "Get a grip Morty! Listen!"

The boy in a yellow t-shirt turned to his grandpa and nodded quickly, "The garage, y-yeah. Why?"

"The city's under attack," Rick said as he held his grandson's shoulders. Morty started panicking again, but Rick didn't have time for this and he slapped the boy across the face. "Listen to me Morty!" he shouted at the boy who now looked back at him just as afraid as he was when he snapped his head over towards the window a second ago. "There's a keypad in the breaker. Type in... you getting all this?!"

"Y-Yeah!" the boy shouted back.

"Good," the old man said, "type in, 8188. Get two plasma cannons and come back out here."

"R-Rick! You have plasma cannons in the garage?!" Morty shouted. "B-But the law says-"

"Do I look like I give a crap Morty? Urp," he burped again and wiped more drool from his mouth. "Now go!"

The old man watched as his grandson ran off, then he made his way for the door. He threw the door open and saw his daughter and her husband Jerry running towards the door. Beth still had a paper bag full of groceries in her hand, while Jerry was too panicked to hold on to his and dropped them a while ago.

"Oh my God, what's going on dad?" Beth asked as she reached the scientist standing in the doorway. Rick was staring up in the sky with a discerning glare as he watched the white blur dodge a huge yellow orb of light heading towards it. The orb slammed into the building behind where the blur dodged, blasting a huge hole right through it. After the ball of energy shot through completely, it kept going towards the next skyscraper behind it, but the white blur was back and slammed into the bottom of the attack.

Rick snapped his head up to watch the white ball as it flew all the way to the island above the lower city. The energy orb collided with the bottom of the island followed by a huge explosion. The wind from the explosion pushed Rick back a little in the doorway.

A girl's voice called out from behind him, "Mom, Dad, what's going on here?" Summer was walking down the stairs with headphones in, but when she saw the panicked looks on her family's faces she started to panic as well.

Beth put her left hand in front of her mouth in horror, "Oh my God, Morty is still at school in the middle of all this."

"Don't worry about that," Rick said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He continued casually, "The Morty you've been bringing to school is a robot. I programmed it so you wouldn't get suspicious."

"What?" Both parents behind Rick asked in confusion.

"It's a cybernetic piece of garbage, it only tells you what you want to hear." Rick was still staring out the front door as he explained this to the boy's parents.

"So all those compliments he gives me when I drive him to school," Beth started.

"Yep, all lies," Rick replied to his daughter.

Morty came back into the living room and ran around his panicking older sister. She was about to shout at him when she saw the two massive guns in his hands. "What are you doing with those?! You know you aren't allowed to have them-"

"Are these the cannons Rick?" Morty asked. His Grandpa turned around and grinned, taking one from his grandson and pulling a lever on it that made lines all around the silver contraption start glowing green.

"I am not okay with this," Jerry pointed out as Rick and Morty lifted up their plasma cannons.

"Set it to maim Morty, we won't be able to tell who's Government and who's attacking. Just shoot everyone." The tall skinny grandpa walked out the door and pointed his plasma cannon up in the air, a scope on top allowing him to aim in better.

"A-Are you sure?" Morty asked as he followed his grandpa out.

"Dad!" Beth scolded her irresponsible father loudly as not only did he have illegal guns in their house, but he was taking their son out into this dangerous situation.

"It's fine, urp, Beth," the old man assured. "If the heat gets on us I'll use my portal gun and get us outta there. Let's go Morty," Rick turned and walked away and the younger boy in a yellow shirt shrugged at his family and then ran after his grandpa.

* * *

 **THE SKY ABOVE LOWER METROPOLIS**

"Welcome back Prince Vegeta," Ichimaru Gin stated calmly as he stared at the spiky haired Saiyan hovering several meters away from him.

Vegeta stared closely at the white haired person in front of him. The man was wearing a white kimono that extended down to his feet, and he had a sword at his waist. His eyes were slanted, and his grin impossible to read. "You know my name, what's yours?" Vegeta asked, staring at the shinigami's stance with a discerning gaze. Unlike Vegeta who was using his ki to keep himself floating in the air, it looked like the man in front of him was actually standing, as if there were an invisible floor at the level he was on.

The slanty-eyed guy continued to grin and stated, "Gin. Ichimaru Gin." He saw Vegeta's fists clench harder and he chuckled, "Oh, I see Ansem betrayed us after all. What an interesting being," he commented. "Then you know of my involvement with the Underworld, and with the attack on your village?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side a little. Earlier Vegeta asked if he was one of the five and they were about to get into a fight, but Vegeta became distracted by the television screens that all turned on showing the deaths of the Jedi. He only watched for a few seconds when he looked back and saw his enemy was gone, but now Gin was back in front of him again.

Vegeta was about to attack, but he hesitated seeing this man's calm attitude. "You know who I am, so why are you so calm?" The Prince asked, slowly lifted his fists from clenched at his sides into a better fighting position.

Gin reached inside the front of the white coat he was wearing near the breast area, and he grabbed a hilt from a pocket inside. The white haired figure slowly removed the blade, and Vegeta was surprised to see quite a small blade in the man's hand. "This blade, Shinso, is quite unique," Gin stated. "Now, I'm sure that since you have died before, you do not wish to a second time."

Vegeta's eyes widened, then in that split second when Gin's words caught him off guard, he saw the blade extend. The blade shot forward so fast the Prince barely had time to move his neck out of the way. He heard the crashing of several tall buildings behind him, _How far did that extend?_ Using his Saiyan hearing and ki senses, he searched all the way out the edge of the city where he heard and felt people's screams. _That's at least a mile away._ While the Prince was thinking this though, he had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. The white haired figure in front of him was holding the hilt of his blade, but once again the blade was just as short as a dagger. _How fast did that retract? When did it retract?_

"Hmm," Gin hummed through his grin. "Though the Saiyans on this continent are nothing compared to Aebrith, you are quite fast my Prince," his polite way of referring to Vegeta was coming off as quite taunting, but the elite warrior wasn't going to fall for his traps. Still, Vegeta was very intrigued by what the man just said about other Saiyans.

"You say we're nothing," Vegeta growled, his hair effortlessly turning gold and his muscles bulking up at the same time. "What about now?"

"Ooh, scary," Gin said, still smiling as he did, though really meaning what he said as Vegeta could tell from the bead of sweat rolling down his face. Vegeta started charging forward, but his opponent used amazing speed and fled straight backwards away from him. "Wait," Gin stated, stopping his movement and holding up his free hand with his palm facing out.

"For what?!" Vegeta yelled, coming to a stop near him.

Gin smiled, and then opened his slitted eyes a little more so Vegeta could see the unnerving ice blue of his irises. The reason the man opened his eyes though, was so that Vegeta could see him dart them up above him. Vegeta looked up, and growled as he floated back a few feet. Gin warned him at the last possible second and he only just now felt the creature falling towards him.

"Shit!" the green haired man with a long tail falling towards Vegeta shouted as he fell right past, missing the swipe with his sword as he did. Amaimon continued falling past the two fighters up in the air and Vegeta watched as the short man crashed into a house down below.

Vegeta lifted back up his head to look at his white haired opponent, but the shinigami who faced him was gone. "What the Hell?!" Vegeta shouted, lifting up his head and roaring. He finally found a good fight just for the fighter to run away from him, again. It was one of his main targets too, and now he had to go find him. "When I catch that snake, I'm going to wring his neck!"

* * *

 **VONGOLA HOUSE, LOWER METROPOLIS.**

 **CRASH**

"Ahhh!"

A giant hole formed in the roof of a small two story house. The hole was not just through the roof though, but through the second floor as well. The man who fell through the building lay on top of a pile of rubble and rubbed the top of his head in annoyance.

The creature with a long tail and spiky light green hair got back up to its feet. Amaimon growled as he looked up through the hole in the roof towards the sky where he just fell out of.

"Tsu-kun," a voice whispered from beneath Amaimon.

The Earth King looked down at where the voice was coming from and saw a young woman with short orange hair crushed under the rubble. Half of her body was trapped under pieces of wood and debris. Over against the right wall of the dining room he crashed into, an unconscious young man with long white hair was leaning with his back slouched over.

"Tsuna," another girl's voice whispered from the right. Amaimon looked over and saw another young woman, this one with a black ponytail. She had blood on one side of her face and was raising an arm towards the kitchen on the other side of the dining room Amaimon just crashed into.

A boy stood in the doorway between the dining room and kitchen. "Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko-chan!" He shouted, looking around at all his injured friends, ending on the girl directly beneath this strange person in his house. Tsunayoshi Sawada snapped his head towards the green haired figure standing up on the rubble that used to be his roof.

Amaimon glanced at the young man and was about to turn away and fly back out of this house, but for some reason his eyes focused on this boy for a little longer. He narrowed his eyes at the boy with spiky brown hair, because he was glaring right back at him.

Tsuna looked over at a desk on the side wall next to an unconscious Gokudera. He looked at his close friend for a second, and then snapped his head back towards the man standing on top of rubble that had Kyoko trapped. "I'll get you out of there in a second Kyoko-chan."

"Who are you?" Amaimon asked as the boy walked across his dining room to a desk against the wall. Tsuna slid out the drawer to the desk, and reached inside, ignoring Amaimon the whole time. The demon got a tick mark on his forehead and shouted, "I am Amaimon, the Earth King! I sit among the top six chairs in the High Council!"

The demon was expecting some sort of apology from the rudely acting kid, but instead all he heard were gasps from the two injured girls. That at least made him smirk, but when he looked at them they weren't gasping at him, but at the boy over by the desk. Amaimon looked up and saw the young man putting on a pair of silver gloves with strange patters on them.

Tsuna looked down at a little pouch in his left hand. He opened it up and put two pills on his left hand, two Dying Will pills. "What are those?" Amaimon asked, his voice raising in anger.

 **A YEAR AGO**

 **"What are these?" The gate guard at the entrance of the city asked.**

 **Tsuna smiled at the man who picked up the little pouch full of pills. "Those are my pills."**

 **"And what about these?" The guard next to the first one asked, picking up the strange pair of gloves.**

 **"Those are my gloves," Tsuna replied. The teenager smiled at the gate guards who had a large pile of weapons behind them from everyone who came into the city before.**

 **The two of them looked at each other then put his things back in his bag and handed it back. Gokudera was still grumbling in front of him about how his box weapons and dynamite were taken, but now the two of them were allowed in the city.**

 **"Good work Tenth," the taller boy with white hair told his spiky haired friend. "They didn't suspect a thing."**

 **"Well I told them the truth," Tsuna replied. "Those are my pills and gloves," the two of them walked through one last barrier, and it blinked green, showing neither of them needed a power nullifiers before coming in.**

 **"Welcome to Metropolis," one final gate guard told the two boys who finally made it to a safe haven on this harsh world.**

 **"It's a good thing you still have them," Gokudera said, looking around at the creatures and people walking around them. "We can never be too careful. Even the government could be against us."**

 **"You're too paranoid Gokudera," Tsuna joked. "But I'll keep my X-Gloves in case we need to get out of here in a hurry."**

 **Present**

"It's been over a year," Tsuna muttered as he looked over at the demon. "But Gokudera was right, we couldn't trust the Government." Tsuna popped both pills in his hand into his mouth.

"What are you-" Amaimon stopped mid-sentence as a huge orange flame burst out on this human's forehead. His hands started glowing blue, with red flames on the outsides of them.

"Get out of my house," Tsuna demanded, and lifted one hand towards the creature with a tail, while pointing his other hand behind him to steady himself. "Cross Burner."

An entire platoon of Marines running down the street outside of Tsuna's house froze as the building in front of them to the left exploded. A huge pillar of red flame energy shot out across the street and crashed into the building on the other side of the road. The dust settled fast and they all looked over to where the beam stopped moving, and then dropped their jaws at the sight of a High Council member sitting on his ass with stars in his glossy eyes.

The leader of the Marine platoon marched forward. His men were scared, but he walked forward without any fear. He lifted up his twin tonfa, and rose them in a fighting position as he looked towards the building where the flames came from. "Tsunayoshi Sawada," he said in a calm collected voice.

"Captain Hibari!" His men yelled, scared their officer was about to get himself killed.

One of the men stepped forward a little, gulping as he did but clenching his sword tighter. Jaune Arc rose up his weapon and took another step, before freezing in place at the sight of the short spiky haired boy who was in the hole in the wall.

Tsuna had a large chunk of rubble lifted up, and he helped Kyoko out from beneath it. He held her in his arms bridal style as her legs looked injured, then turned his head out to the street where the Marine Captain was looking in at him. "Hibari?!" He exclaimed, looking shocked even in his Hyper Dying Will mode.

"You have weapons," Hibari stated, lifting up his tonfa. This was not the reunion Tsuna was expecting after seeing Hibari for the first time in over two years. "And you have attacked a High Council member."

"He broke my house and hurt Kyoko and everyone," Tsuna shouted. "Why shouldn't I protect them?" He lowered Kyoko down softly next to Haru and nodded at the two girls before turning back to Hibari who still had his weapons raised facing him.

"Come Sawada," the Marine with black hair stated. He rose both black sticks in his hands, the tonfa that he used as his primary weapons. "I will bite you to death," he twirled around the weapons and then pointed them forward.

Unlike Tsuna who had not used his weapons in over a year, Hibari had been practicing as a member of the Government. Tsuna knew this too as he looked at the older boy in a Marine uniform glaring back at him. That's why he was hesitant despite the powerful mode he was in now. "Hibari, I don't want to fight you. Didn't you see what your Government was doing? Tetsuo and your leaders allied with the Underworld and killed the Jedi and Superman!"

"You have broken the laws, nothing else matters at the moment," Hibari replied.

"How can you say that?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "The whole city is in chaos and you want to fight me?"

"You are adding to the chaos," Hibari replied. "By taking out Amaimon, you have weakened our fighting power. Now, I will bite you to death. Try to defend yourself," Hibari charged forward and the tonfa in his hands turned black. The Marine coated his weapons with Armament Haki and slammed them both into Tsuna who closed his eyes tightly.

Both weapons were about to hit him, when they hit a yellow sphere of light around Sawada that only lit up when his tonfa collided with it. "I'm glad I still remember how to use this," Tsuna whispered, opening back up his eyes and staring at Hibari through his Borg, a magical barrier used for defense.

Hibari parried off of the barrier and landed on the road just outside of Tsuna's broken house. "Where did you learn that?"

"I spent some time in Sindria before I found Gokudera. The two of us headed to Metropolis after that to search for more of the Famiglia, and we found Haru and Kyoko. I learned how to use some magic while I was still there though." Tsuna explained to his old comrade. "Hibari, you've become stronger too," he said, as a crack formed on the front of his Borg. He let the shield disappear for now, but shouted as he saw Hibari start charging him again. "If you want to fight me, I'll fight back Hibari. I can't let your Government hurt Kyoko and them anymore. But still, I won't hurt you either!"

A blond Marine standing with the other forces lowered his sword as he watched this civilian, only worried about his friends, and not even wanting to hurt them. Jaune rose a hand to his head and rubbed the side of it. "Whose side are we on?" He asked himself. He looked up to watch the old friends fighting each other, and he could see some of the men around him cheering on their Captain, wanting to see bloodshed. _That's all wrong. We should want to stop the bloodshed. That's what protectors of peace would do right? What the Jedi and Superman would do. What heroes would do!_

Jaune saw one of the men near him raising a bow to point at the guy fighting their Captain. _This is the moment Jaune. What will you do?!_ Jaune Arc rose back up his sword and charged his comrade. He swung his blade and cut across the man's bow, while screaming, "Haaa!"

* * *

Riku walked on his own down a road covered in shattered glass shards, right towards a huge battalion of Marines down the road from him. Twenty feet behind him a group of injured fighters who Riku recognized from Castle Oblivion were clustered around the base of a five story brick building. Two of them were leaning back on the side of the building, while a third was trying to help stop their bleeding injuries.

"What are you doing?" one of the injured guys yelled down the road at the silver haired teen walking away. His legs both had holes in them from laser guns the Marines down the road shot at them. This teenager showed up in front of them and made a forcefield that protected them from the hail of lasers shooting at them before. Now he was casually walking towards hundreds of enemies lined up down the road.

The woman trying to help her two injured friends turned her head over to the tall teen walking away. She looked back down at her friends for a second, and then snapped her head back to him, "That guy, that's, Ansem," she whispered. Her wounded friends forgot about their pain and spun to look at the teen whose spiky silver hair went down behind his back almost to his waist.

Riku frowned at the sound of that, and he narrowed his eyes down the road at the hundreds of Marines on the road ahead of him. There were Marines of all different sizes, with different weapons, all looking pissed off at the single enemy down the road who blocked their advance. "Men!" a Captain yelled and pointed his laser rifle down the road. "Focus all of your fire on him. On my mark," dozens of soldiers around him got on their knees and pointed their rifles forward, while a few dozens others stayed standing behind them and aimed their barrels over the knelt soldiers at Riku. A few of them looked nervous about shooting a teenager, but most of them pointed their weapons ahead without a problem.

 _ **"Ah, the tenth battalion. Riku, let me take control for a moment."**_ _What? Why would I let you do that? Just because I let you take over for a minute in the Underworld base doesn't mean I will start giving you time to use my body._ _ **"Grr. I have scouts in this battalion."**_ _Scouts?_ _ **"Give me control and I will show you how to control the Heartless like never before."**_ _What if I don't want to control the Heartless?_ _ **"Then you are wasting your potential, and your friends' lives who could be killed if you were stronger."**_ _I know you're playing me… but you're right._ Riku closed his eyes and for a second his body glowed white with a layer of darkness beneath it.

The people who were trapped in Castle Oblivion scooted backwards at the sight of Riku's hair getting longer, his clothes shifting to dark, making it impossible to tell the difference between him and Ansem. The Marines were also shocked at the sight of the Lord of Darkness appearing before them. "Ansem! Why are you protecting those people? They are in league with the invaders!"

"Where have you been all this time?!"

"Ansem!"

"Ansem!"

The Heartless who called himself Ansem narrowed his golden eyes at the enemies in front of him. His skin was tanner now, and his body looked just like it did before Riku took back control. He felt strong, and he stared at the Marines for a second, then turned back to the people behind him who were in Castle Oblivion as his slaves. He stared at them and grinned evilly, making a few of them terrified. He hesitated as he stared at them, and Riku inside the man's head started yelling to give him back control. Riku stopped though as the Lord of Darkness turned his gaze back over to the battalion of Marines who semi-lowered their weapons from him.

The silver haired man grinned at the Marines and called out, "How many of your comrades have been mere puppets for the last year? If you had to guess?" He called it out without focusing on any single man in particular, but now all of the Marines in the group of over a couple hundred started looking around at each other in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop talking nonsense!"

"Are you with us or not?!" the leader of the Marines shouted, marching straight up to the front of the group with his two Lieutenants at his sides.

"I was never with you," Ansem replied darkly. He lifted up his right hand, and commanded "Attack."

Every single person on the street stared at him in confusion as he made the order. Then, two men kneeling on the front line of Marine soldiers stood up fully. Three others in the line behind them turned to face their comrades, lowering their weapons and dropping them on the floor.

"Hey Mike, what are you-" one Private started asking the man next to him, then dropped his jaw as Mike's skin fell off and underneath was a dark figure with twisted antennae on top of its round black head, two beady glowing white eyes, and a five foot tall body. "Ah! Mike what the Hell?!"

"That has not been your comrade for a very long time," Ansem stated calmly, while the other four strangely acting Marines started losing their pale complexions, their entire bodies shifting into those of a Heartless Neo-Shadow.

The tall Shadows looked around at the Marines they appeared in the middle of, and the leader of the Marine battalion at the front looked around in panic as his men all the way back down the street started freaking out. He spun to the Lord of Darkness and pointed his sword at him, "What did you do to my men?!" he yelled.

"They have not been _your_ men for a long time. Though, I believe they have not been _men_ for a long time either," he chuckled darkly. "By the way, you should look out," Ansem warned. The Marine leader turned to his right at the sight of something that made his stomach turn over. He gasped as one of his closest Lieutenants turned into a Heartless before his very eyes. He heard a strange noise behind him and spun, only to look in horror as his other Lieutenant turned as well. Then, all at the same time, the Heartless army attacked the Marines around them.

 _ **Give me back control Ansem!**_ Riku shouted at the man inside his body who was controlling it at the moment. Ansem frowned deeply at the command given to him, then looked around him with a deep frown. He was not on the side of the Government anymore after that last attack, and he couldn't very well keep Riku's body with Timmy Turner a few miles to his right, keeping a close eye on him. _**ANSEM!**_ The tall tan-skinned man sighed, then his body erupted in light again and Riku reappeared standing on the street. The boy in his late teens growled deeply as he could feel Ansem deliberating over whether or not to give him his body back there for a moment. _You will never get this body back,_ he growled into his mind. _And this was the most sick thing I've seen in a long time,_ Riku added as he watched the Marines crying while they fought their comrades who had turned into dark creatures.

Riku lifted up his right hand, and then clenched it into a fist, turning all of the creatures into nothing. The Marines all over the place looked around in terror as their comrades exploded into a bunch of dark particles and floated up into the air where they vanished. Then, the whole crowd of them looked down the street with furious looks in their eyes. "All I can say," Riku began sadly, "is that I am sorry for my body's actions these past two years." He lifted up both hands and Keyblades appeared in them both, "I'm sorry to all of you," he added, glancing back at the terrified people from Castle Oblivion who he was trying to help. "Now," he continued and pointed both of his Keyblades down the road at the smaller group of Marines than before, "I doubt anyone will, but I would ask you to surrender and help fight the Underworld-"

"KILL HIM!" the Marine leader roared with absolute rage in his eyes.

Riku grimaced while his enemies charged him, and muttered, "That's what I thought."

* * *

 **Outside the Confiscated Weapons' Building**

Vice Admirals Coby and Smoker were staring up at the side of a building near their fight where Akainu's face had appeared. He was bloody, ragged, and seriously pissed as he ordered the Marines around the city to stand firm and protect the peace. When the message was cut off, Smoker snapped his head down to the pink haired boy down the street from him, "Will you still follow him Coby? How can you!?" he yelled.

The younger man slowly looked back towards Smoker, his fists shaking. He could hear the Fleet Admiral's voice in the background, telling him to continue the fight. _The Jedi were killed because they wanted to protect people,_ his fists shook even more as his resolve faltered. His eyes softened as he looked over at Smoker, seeing the man for what he was really fighting for right now, justice.

Coby was about to lower his hands, when he looked up to a hole in the building on his left where their fight accidentally stretched into. He turned to his right and saw several figures crouched down in an alleyway, looking out at him with terrified eyes. His unclenching fists clenched harder than ever and a black veil covered them. "When this is all over, I will confront Sakazuki myself," Coby began, looking back towards the older Vice Admiral, "but I won't allow you to put the people of this city in harm's way by getting to the confiscated weapons room."

Smoker snarled furiously, biting down on his cigars as the teenage boy stood in his way. He was much older than the kid, and he thought much stronger as well with all his experience, but this boy had a talent that Garp saw in him, and had brought him up the ranks quicker than anyone Smoker had ever known. "Have it your way," Smoker growled.

He hunched over and pulled his elbows in at his sides, roaring and releasing a huge amount of smoke. His lower body turned into smoke as well and he shot up in the air, flying towards Coby. Coby jumped up and used Geppou to kick the air below him, kicking around the air and bouncing himself quickly towards Smoker. Right when the two were about to collide, Coby's fist moved slightly to the right so that it would avoid slamming right into Smoker's. Instead, Smoker's fist got right past his and crashed into the boy's face at full speed, slamming him backwards hard enough that he flew back into the weapons building and made a large crater on the wall.

Coby coughed up some blood and had trails coming down the corners of either side of his mouth. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Smoker marching down the street towards him, but he pried himself from the wall and dropped back down right in front of the doors to the building. Behind him there were other guards just inside the windows, backing up as they saw the Vice Admirals fighting outside.

"I won't let you, get past," Coby growled, lifting up his left leg and swiping it at Smoker. A large green slash flew towards the man of smoke, who let his body split in half then reform in front of the slash. However, Coby shouted, "Soru!" right as Smoker turned to smoke, and by the time he reformed, Coby was right in front of him finishing a punch.

Smoker's eyes went wide as the fist was close to hitting him in the stomach, but then the fist got pushed to the right and just missed him. Both Smoker and Coby went wide-eyed as it seemed like the same thing that happened before, but then Coby lifted his hands up to his throat and got lifted off the floor in front of Smoker.

The Vice Admiral spun around, feeling out with his Observational Haki and sensing presences right behind him. Walking towards the two Marines down a very broken street, was a short man in a black suit, as well as two figures in brown gi's, holding up their hands as if they were choking someone.

"Hold him steady Stan, do not hurt him," Anakin warned his apprentice who seemed to be squeezing too hard with the Force Choke.

Stan calmed his breathing down as he was just in an intense fight with a Holy Knight on the street behind this one. They got caught up in the action and couldn't avoid a fight on their way to this side of the city, but finally they had reached the weapon's room. He held the pink haired Marine up in the air and the teen scratched at his throat, trying to be released.

Levi walked between the Sith Lord and his apprentice and up to Smoker, "Let's go," he stated. He walked right past and towards the building behind a choking Coby. Coby lowered one of his hands from his throat and reached out towards the short black haired man as he walked by, but Levi just continued walking without giving him a second glance.

Anakin walked up to the man he was holding up with his apprentice, using a lot of power to hold him there while the boy struggled. He reached up a hand and placed it on the crease between Coby's neck and his left shoulder, and then the Vice Admiral stopped struggling and his eyes closed. The Sith turned back towards Stan and nodded his head, and the two of them dropped the pink haired Marine.

Smoker was panting pretty heavily, but he turned his head to the yellow eyed man next to him. "I could have handled him," he muttered in an aggravated tone.

"Sure you could have," Anakin agreed, trying not to sound sarcastic as he told him. "But we were here and it's time to head to the prison, so let's get this weapon room unlocked first to help out our friend up there. He looked ahead where Levi was pushing the doors open to face a dozen men glaring at him.

Levi stepped into the room where twelve men and women stood in blue uniforms, holding up stun guns pointed at him. "Leave," he stated, his voice cold so that it sent shivers down all of their spines.

Some of them felt like leaving, but he didn't even have a weapon in his hands. "W-We won't!" one of the braver members of the guards called out.

Levi narrowed his eyes, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to his left to see the yellow-eyed Sith walking into the building. "Who's this guy?" one of the guards shouted, while a few others had actually seen what he did to Coby and panicked. They were right to panic, as Anakin's yellow irises got smaller and little white circles appeared in the middle of his eyes.

Levi Ackerman froze as he felt a strange pulse of energy emit from the man on his left. Stan didn't seem to care about what his Master just did, but Smoker froze from behind Anakin and watched as every guard inside the first floor of the building collapsed in front of them with their eyes rolling into the backs of their heads. "Was that, Conqueror's Haki?" he muttered, looking at the Sith with a new sense of how strong this man might be.

Anakin just smirked, and continued to walk into the room now that there were no weapons pointed at him. "Let's see," he muttered, looking around and then smiling, "ah, there it is." He walked across the room to a door and lifted up his right hand, Force-pulling it back and off of its hinges.

There was a staircase going down behind the door, and Anakin didn't pause at all as he started walking down it. Smoker and Stan were on guard upstairs, looking around for any other guards who might try coming after them, but Levi was right behind the Sith and followed him down into the basement.

"Well, here we are," Anakin stated as Levi walked in after him. "A room full of weapons, just like you wanted."

Levi stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the huge room full of weapons. "Wait a second," he muttered, looking at a large section of the room that looked empty. He glanced around and all he saw were axes, maces, wands, staffs, and swords. "There are no guns here," he stated, "or tanks, Knightmares, Ganmen. None of the robots we were looking for, including that Bender character Leela told us to find."

"Huh," Anakin stated, looking around closer now. "Now that you mention it, I figured the lightsabers confiscated from the Jedi would be here as well, but not one to be seen."

"What's going on down there?" Smoker called down into the weapons room. He looked back and it looked like the small Sith apprentice kid could handle guarding and he walked down the stairs into the basement. As soon as he entered, his eyes turned as wide as saucers.

"I take it someone got here before us," Anakin stated.

Smoker shook his head, not understanding what was going on. _Was Coby just stalling me so they could get the weapons out in time? No, he believed if I got past I would get the weapons... so who?_

"It doesn't matter," Levi stated as he walked over to the right. The two older men looked over and watched as the short man reached down and picked up a strange device that he started clipping to his waist and stepping into. He pulled out one of the hilts inside the device and nodded his head seeing how sharp the blade on the 3D maneuvering gear was. "I got what I came for, now let's go free Eren Jaeger."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Smoker growled. He looked around the room and saw something that looked out of place on the back wall. There was a small crack in the white wall and he punched towards it, his fist removing from his body with a trail of smoke behind it as it flew all the way to the back wall and then right through. The wall collapsed with the slightest touch, and showed a large circular hole behind it. "What the Hell?!" he shouted as he looked into the dark tunnel behind it.

"Now we know how they got in here," Anakin mentioned, scratching his chin as he did.

Levi turned from the two men and started walking back up the stairs. Anakin turned away from the hole in the wall and shrugged his shoulders. He looked to Smoker, "We should follow him and stick with the plan. Leave this question for later," he suggested, then turned to follow Captain Levi back up the stairs.

Smoker glared at the hole in the wall of the weapons room. _I will find out who took these weapons. They have a deadly arsenal now, we need to tread carefully._

* * *

 **A/N Introducing characters from Hitman Reborn: Tsuna, Hibari, Haru, Kyoko, and Gokudera. Also Jaune Arc from RWBY by Rooster Teeth. Amaimon crashed into Tsuna's house and he was not happy. Vegeta loses Gin once again, after the latter mentions something about other Saiyans...? And the chapter ends with the rebels reaching the weapons' room, only for someone else to have stolen the weapons first. Who could it have been?! Haha, hope you enjoyed the chapter! One more remains in chapter 13, before a major event happens in the battle of Metropolis! What could it be? Take your guess! I'll most likely post the chapter tomorrow so look forward to it!**


	60. Nexus 13-9 Metropolis 9 I Had To

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the media that I pulled characters and settings from in this story.**

 **Previously on Nexus: Smoker and the rebels reach the weapon's room, but find it empty. Now, they head to the prison for the next stage in their operation: Freeing Eren Jaeger. Kirito faces off against Blackbeard with some help from his pirate allies. The Toguro Brothers lay a beat down on Gwen Tennyson, but Ben arrives and saves her. He is locked in combat with the Younger of the Toguro brothers, the more powerful of the two. Tetsuo wakes up to a city under siege, and sees Vegapunk's videos implicating him with the Underworld. Before he can head down to the city himself however, Mirai Trunks appears behind him.**

* * *

 **Nexus 13.9**

 **Somewhere in Metropolis**

"Move to your positions," Lex Luthor stated, standing up tall in the dark room he was in. The twelve foot tall man had a shaved head with a large bumpy scar going back down the middle of it to his recently altered spine. The muscular leader of the Underworld got up from his seat and walked forward, looking around at the soldiers gathered around him. "Keep your ki-maskers on the entire time. Make it hard for your enemies, and kill them."

Everyone in the room looked back at their leader with smirks or menacing growls on their faces. They brandished their own weapons, with muscular and thin bodies, some people with glowing yellow or red eyes, others with only one eye. Some were half his height, others were twice as tall as him, and they were all ready to assault the city on his command. "You all know the signal. When I give it, unleash havoc on the city."

"Roger," about half his men responded. He nodded before turning around and walking towards the exit, _Little do you fools know, that once you start attacking the city I am going to kill you all. The people of this city will see me saving them, and Vegapunk's little trick will seep out of their minds._ He snarled as he marched down the dimly lit hallway he was in, thinking about the NEG scientist and his hidden cameras which caught him slicing off Superman's head. _Killing Kent was necessary, but how am I going to explain this to the civilians of my new country?_

"Haha," he chuckled under his breath, turning the next corner and walking up to the elevator on the wall. He pressed the up arrow on the wall and the button lit up yellow, before dimming again as the door 'bing'ed. The tall bald man stepped into the empty elevator and clicked on the button with the number 1 on it. He chuckled again under his breath, _First I have to take the country. Don't get ahead of yourself._ Even though he was thinking it, he was still smirking as he already had big plans for Awul when he was done overthrowing Tetsuo. _The Saiyans, Timmy Turner, Tetsuo,_ he clenched his right fist and grinned as the doors in front of him _bing_ ed again and opened back up.

Lex took a step out the door, and then he froze. Standing ten feet in front of him, in the middle of the lobby of the hotel he was in, was a man wearing full black steel armor with a menacing helmet. Through the visor of the helmet, Luthor could see dark yellow irises looking at him, with a red sash wrapped around his head under the helmet, but under that red sash he could see a dark green tint to the figure's skin. There were other chinks in the armor where he could see some green color to the man in front of him, and he saw two hilts of weapons sticking out over the man's shoulders.

The guy in front of him was glaring intensely at the bald man who walked out of the elevator. In a low growl the man spoke, "You look different from your photos, Luthor." The armored man reached up with both of his hands, and then snapped them back down holding twin sais in his hands. The small weapons had one point in the center and two shorter ones on either side, sharpened so that they glistened in the artificial light of the hotel lobby.

"Mr. Mosby," a little kid on Lex Luthor's right pleaded as he tried dragging the dark-skinned man from behind the desk. "We've gotta get out of here."

"Zach," another boy who looked just like him was already back at the double doors behind the armored man. "Let's go already!"

The dark-skinned short man cowering behind his desk looked up to see a young teenage boy extending a hand towards him. Zach had a desperate look in his eyes, and finally Mr. Mosby calmed down a little and grabbed his hand. The two of them ran towards the door and Zach's twin brother Cody, and they left the two scary-looking men in the lobby of the Hotel Tipton.

"You killed my brother," the green-skinned figure in front of Luthor growled, taking a step towards the taller man in front of the lobby elevators.

Lex hadn't said a word since arriving in the lobby, but slowly a smile came back across his calm face. "Raphael," he stated, surprising the teenage mutant ninja turtle enough to make him stop walking. "I know all about you," Luthor continued, pacing to his right towards the podium the dark-skinned hotel manager was just standing behind. The bald man continued, "And I was quite sorry to hear about poor Mikey-"

"Do _not_ say his name," Raphael said in such a menacing voice it sounded like he was about to attack.

Luthor stopped, still looking at the wall behind the podium. He thought quickly, _In my new form, I would probably be able to take a man of his size easily. However, I do not take unnecessary risks._ "What of your other brother?" Luthor continued, changing the topic from the dead one, to the one who was still alive. "Leo, was it?" he asked, turning towards the ninja turtle with a red mask who had very sharp weapons in his hands.

"You put him in a coma with-"

"Yes yes," Luthor interrupted Raphael, a risky move in itself. He continued quickly to avoid the imminent confrontation, "My balrogs were all defeated that day, quite a loss on my part as well."

"Like you even cared," Raphael countered angrily.

"I did care," Luthor replied. "Not quite in the same way you care for your brothers, but I was planning on using them today, and now you and your friends foiled that plan. Or should I say Son Gohan did that?"

Raphael growled, thinking back on how he couldn't avenge his brother, how he couldn't even damage one of the flaming monsters that Gohan slaughtered. He twirled his sai in his hands and pressed down on his left leg, about to charge forward. Luthor saw the young turtle man was done talking, and he continued quickly, "Why do you think Leonardo is in a coma?"

The turtle in a red mask charged forward, his armor barely slowing him down as he closed the quick distance and lunged with his left sai. Luthor stepped to the right, pushing out with one hand and knocking Raph's wrist aside, but the turtle slammed down his left leg and spun a full three-sixty degrees, coming around with his other hand while twisting the blade so it was pushed backwards.

Lex jumped up and landed on top of the podium. The sai passed under him and lodged in the wood of the podium, but Raph extended his left leg and kicked out the podium from beneath Lex, dislodging his caught sai at the same time as knocking the man off. Luthor started falling as Raph swung with his original fist again, but Luthor was already punching forward and he slammed a fist into the turtle's armor.

Raphael skid backwards a few feet and his sai barely cut through the front of Lex's shirt as it flew past. The taller man had on a black suit, but when the front of his white undershirt was cut, Raphael could see a green suit underneath that his weapon didn't cut through. Luthor was also surprised as the turtle only skid a little back, and the armor didn't seem all that damaged. "What type of material did you use for that armor?" Lex questioned as he landed and stood back up straight.

Raphael thought about Timmy Turner, and how the boy had strengthened most of their army's clothing and armor before the battle. He had no intention of sharing this with his worst enemy though, and got ready to charge him again. Luthor was done messing with him though, and he spoke simply, "I can give you the antidote."

Raph froze where he stood, his whole body urging him to charge forward, but his mind holding him back barely. "What?" he snarled out, his voice deep behind the black mask of steel armor.

Luthor continued, "I'm sure you have friends with healing powers, and your village should have decent enough medicine, so why is it poor Leo hasn't woken up yet?" He could see Raphael was confused and he continued while keeping a straight expression, "Each of the balrogs' weapons were coated in a special poison I manufactured myself. It's undetectable to any doctor who hasn't seen the virus before, as it looks exactly like normal blood cells in the body of its host."

 _And since the balrogs weren't the only ones I gave this poison, I still carry two doses of the antidote on me,_ Luthor reached down and untucked his white button-down shirt from his black pants, new clothes he had specially designed for today since he had never been this size before. "You see, once the citizens were attacked by the balrogs, I would have the antidote for them, saving so many lives and proving to these good people that I am not the man they have heard about in rumors." He lowered his black pants a little, confusing the ninja turtled before him, who then went wide-eyed seeing the thin green suit of armor beneath, where Luthor pressed his hand on a panel near his waist.

A hologram shot up in front of Luthor's face, and he swiped with his left hand through the blue images that appeared in front of him. Seconds later, he found what he was looking for and pressed the button for it, and out of a tube under his left sleeve, a vial shot into his hand with a light blue liquid in it. "This," Luthor stated, "is the antidote for the virus in your brother's system."

Raphael's eyes went wide as he stared at the vial in Luthor's hand. Then, the turtle dropped the weapon in his right hand and lifted it, catching the vial as carefully as he could as Luthor tossed it to him without warning. "Go save your brother."

The shorter fighter was expecting some kind of deal to be brokered, like him having to turn on his comrades, or run away, or something. He didn't expect Luthor to just give him the antidote without giving him any conditions. Luthor continued speaking though and stated, "You could try to kill me, but then I'll turn on the micro-transmitters in the virus cells and your brother will die."

The ninja turtle's eyes widened at what Luthor was telling him. He looked at the bald man closely, and then growled, "How do I know this is even a real antidote? How do I know everything you told me hasn't been a lie?"

"I did know exactly who you were, and why you were here," Luthor stated. "Those were not lies, and I do regret losing my balrog army. That is an antidote, and I would rather you go save your brother, than try to fight me right now. If you don't go, the antidote will die here with you, and poor Leo will be stuck in a coma for the rest of his life, because of you. Not that he isn't already in his coma because of you." Luthor added, seeing how much rage burned in the mutant turtle's yellow glowing eyes.

The armored Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle glared at Luthor for around ten seconds after the man stopped speaking. He thought about killing the man, getting revenge, he thought about a lot of things, but then Luthor continued. "Also, you should get going pretty soon," he looked to his right at a clock behind Mr. Mosby's podium, "you don't have much time to get out of the city."

Raph spun to look at the clock Luthor was looking at, showing that it was almost midday. "Why is that?" Raph asked, spinning back to the bald man angrily. When he looked back at him though, the taller man was gone. The turtle spun every direction, but there wasn't a trace of the man anywhere. He snarled ferociously, but then his eyes lowered back down to his right hand and the vial in it. _This could be anything... or it could save Leo's life._

* * *

 **Underground Metropolis**

"We're here," Levi Ackerman stated as he reached an underground doorway. There were two large steel doors in front of him and an electrical pad next to the doorway. There was also a little black sphere sticking out of the wall above the doorway and a speaker next to the sphere which was actually a camera.

 **Ch-ch ch- chhhh,** static came out of the speaker for a few seconds as the entire city seemed to shake above their heads. Levi, and the three comrades behind him looked up at the speaker and the camera above the door. "State your business," a low voice growled coming from the other side of this entrance.

Vice Admiral Smoker stepped forward so he was closest to the door, "Let us in Magellan."

The Warden of the underground prison stayed silent for a few seconds, then his voice came over the speakers, "Smoker, I have received word that you have thrown in with the criminals."

"Criminals?" Smoker asked, narrowing his eyes at the camera above the door. "I'm sure you saw what Tetsuo did to the Jedi, our allies. The Underworld are in the city…"

"And to stop them you have come to the prison?" Magellan asked in a condescending tone. "You are a disgrace to justice," the Warden growled. "There is no chance that I open these doors-"

"Okay then," Anakin Skywalker cut in, tired of this conversation already. The man wearing a brown gi stepped forward with his right foot hard and then lifted up both arms in front of him. The large steel doors started creaking, then the sides of them bent in, crushing together into the middle as they ripped off their hinges.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Magellan shouted.

"Raa!" Anakin slammed forward and the two broken steel doors ripped fully off the walls and flew inside the prison, knocking back a dozen guards who were standing behind the doors with weapons raised. Smoker grumbled at the forceful entry to the prison and the assault of more NEG soldiers, but he kept his complaints to himself and just walked forward with the other three next to him.

Inside the prison's doors, there were soldiers on both sides of the large room they entered. There was a hallway behind these men that led further into the darkness, and there was barely any lighting which made the place look very spooky. Standing in front of that hallway were three of the prison's top guards. A muscular man with a shaved head stood holding a large lance in his right hand, another man next to him had a weird green headdress on that made him look like an Egyptian pharaoh and a three-pronged spear on his left hand that looked like a trident, and a short man not two feet tall stood there with a pitchfork in his hands as well. Smoker glared across the room at the three guards, "Dendro, Hannyabal, Saldeath," he growled at all three of the creepy jailers, then looked behind them at the taller, scarier, man dressed in all black with wings sticking out of his back, fangs coming out of his mouth, who looked a lot like a fat vampire. "Magellan," Smoker muttered, grimacing at the sight of such a powerful opponent.

"Men," Hannyabal called out, the Vice-Warden lifting up his trident and pointing it across the room at their four intruders. "Fire!" he yelled.

Two dozen soldiers around the room rose up their rifles and fired at the three men and a boy standing in the doorway. The room filled with yellow beams all aimed right towards the group, and then the same man who knocked down the doors lifted up his right hand and all the beams stopped in midair. Anakin Skywalker closed his eyes and controlled all of the beams with his palm sticking out in front of his face. Smoker and Levi both looked at the Sith Lord with surprised expressions, but then Anakin snapped back open his golden-colored eyes and pushed his palm out. All of the beams shot back out and slammed into the men who fired them's legs. Those men screamed out in pain as beams shot through them and they dropped their weapons, falling backwards in pain.

The head Jailers and Warden looked around as all of their men collapsed to the ground yelling out in pain.

"Good," Dendro growled, the man with the lance stepping forward, "I wanted to take care of them myself."

Levi stared ahead at the lancer and then at the other two next to him with three-pronged weapons. "Take care of the Warden," Levi stated, reaching down and grabbing the hilts of the two blades on his 3D maneuvering device. "I'll take these three," the feeling of the hilts in his hands felt so good after being apart from them for so long.

"You sure?" Stan asked the older man with black hair who did not seem like such a strong person.

Levi Ackerman looked back down at the kid wearing a blue hat with a red poof ball on top. "Do your job, I'll do mine." Levi turned around and then took a step forward. As he took that step, two spikes shot out from the sides of the device he had strapped around his waist. These hooks flew into the back wall of the room and then gas shot out of a canister on his waist. He flew across the room like a missile with a stream of smoke coming out behind him. Dendro rose up his lance to stop the man coming at him insanely fast, but Levi turned in midair and did a three-sixty spin, slicing both of his swords under and above Dendro's spear, slashing the man across the chest twice. The spikes he shot into the wall snapped back to him and then connected to the left wall, making him fly out of the way as the short man Saldeath jumped up and tried stabbing with his pitchfork.

Hannyabal was faster and saw the way Levi was dodging, chasing after him and jumping with his trident. He jabbed forward quickly over and over, but although Levi was not slashing as fast as him, his 3DM device was moving him around quick enough to escape and then come in for a single fast blow on his Egyptian-looking opponent. Blood splashed out of Hannyabal's left arm as Levi got an attack on him, and Magellan finally stepped forward. His entire body started turning purple, with purple steam coming off him too.

"Hold on Warden!" Saldeath shouted in a panic, holding up a hand to block his mouth and face from the poisonous smoke rising from Magellan's back.

Smoker called out to Levi and the two Siths with him, "Magellan ate the Poison Poison fruit. Be careful!" He turned his body to smoke and flew towards the man, making both of his hands black with Armament Haki at the same time to get ready to attack the man. Both of the Siths behind him looked at each other, then charged ahead at Magellan too, drawing red lightsabers as they did.

* * *

 **Lower Metropolis**

In the sky above every building in the lower city of Metropolis, Ichigo Kurosaki was flying through the air. He was heading up for the hole in the bottom of the giant island where the giant tube that connected the top and bottom halves of the city used to be. After seeing the video of Tetsuo helping the Underworld kill Kent, he knew he needed to confront his younger friend, though he would not call him friend any longer. _Us three started Metropolis, but Kent was the first person to join us. Tetsuo, I really thought you had changed._ Ichigo shook his head and snarled, but kept flying towards the hole that would bring him up to where Tetsuo would be.

As he was almost there, a figure dropped out of the hole and floated in front of him. Ichigo came to a stop in midair. He stood on the air as if it were solid ground, just like the man in front of him was doing. Unlike Ichigo's black cloak, the man in front of him wore a white kimono to match his short white hair. "Hello Kurosaki," the shinigami in front of Ichigo greeted. Ichimaru Gin continued while smirking his usual smirk, "Why is it you are attempting to rise to the upper city?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the man in his way. His orange hair waved in the wind and he rose up his thin black blade that was already in Bankai from his fight with Gray and Natsu. "Gin," Ichigo muttered darkly. He stared into Ichimaru's eyes, or at leas the thought he was but couldn't tell with Ichimaru's slanty, squinted way of keeping them open. "Did you know?" The young substitute shinigami asked the other in the white kimono.

"You will have to be more specific," Ichimaru replied calmly. The man had his arms folded in his baggy sleeves, standing in Ichigo's way with a steady grin on his face. "What do you think I knew?"

"Don't play games," Ichigo snapped at the man. "Were you in on the Underworld alliance?!"

Ichimaru stayed quiet for a few seconds, then replied, "Yes, I was."

"Why?!" Ichigo shouted, slamming his black blade to the side. Gin was surprised by the question, and as he looked at the teenager he saw how confused Ichigo looked. "Why would you join them? You said you were just playing Aizen! I believed you! I let you take over my place as the only shinigami-"

"Ichigo," Gin started in a serious tone. The younger man quieted down as Gin opened up his teal blue eyes and glared into Ichigo's. "Never mention that aloud again." He drew the short blade from his chest pocket and pointed it at Ichigo. "Since you have never witnessed my Bankai in action before, I will give you a first hand demonstration." His confident smile returned to his face and he pointed the small dagger in his hand at Ichigo. "Shinso: Kamishini no Yari."

Ichigo Kurosaki barely had a moment to prepare himself. He rose his Zanpakuto up just enough to parry the extending blade, but he had to grab it with both hands and was still pushed a mile back across the air. He arms shook and he ground his teeth as he pressed as hard as he could back against Gin's weapon. He looked ahead at Gin who was holding up a small dagger, and he realized that the blade was no longer pushing against him. _The blade's power isn't in how fast it extends, but how fast it retracts!_ Ichigo tried to stay calm despite the sweat coming down his face. He lifted up his black weapon with one hand and his other hand to his face.

The young man dragged his hand down his face and a white mask appeared there. He looked horrifying, with crazy eyes and a deep voice that came out through his mask's boney teeth. "Ichimaru!" He growled loudly. Ichigo shot towards his enemy and his speed was already greatly increased with his Bankai, now adding his Hollowfication on top of it, he became almost too fast for Gin to follow. However, the shinigami who was a part of the NEG was a very skilled fighter, and relied on instinct for many of his fights. His blade was fast enough to keep up with Ichigo, and he predicted which direction the substitute shinigami would be coming from.

Ichigo was coming in from behind, but he noticed Gin's right hand underneath his left armpit, pointing a small dagger backwards behind him. He tried swerving out of the way, but the blade already extended and slammed into him. Ichimaru turned around with a smug look on his face. "Ichigo, you have become weak. Even in your Hollow Form, you lack the strength needed to face the one you really wish to find right now."

Ichigo was falling out of the air, his mask cracking and falling around him. He stopped falling with a huge gust of wind slamming out around him, and his body glowed black and red for a few seconds. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He roared, swinging his blade up at the other shinigami. Gin knew he could not block the attack, and he shot to the right to avoid it. Ichigo was already flying back up, only half of his mask remaining on his face, but Gin turned to him before he reached. "Ikorose," Ichimaru stated, and his blade extended a lot slower than last time, but moved more like a whip this time that Gin brought to the side when Ichigo tried dodging him. Ichigo had to raise his blade to block the attack, and while he was focused on that, Gin closed the distance and slammed an elbow straight into his face, cracking the rest of his Hollow mask off.

Little white shards of mask crumbled off Ichigo's face and rained down on the city below. He glared ahead up at Gin who was flying twenty feet in front of him and another ten up. The older shinigami was frowning down, looking almost, disappointed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ichigo cut him off between panting breaths. "How, did you, get Tetsuo, to go along, with this?" He growled, sounding furious at the man.

Gin chuckled a little after staring in surprise at Ichigo. "And how are you so sure Tetsuo was not the one to convince me?"

"You bastard," Ichigo growled at him. "I know someone must have influenced him. And it couldn't have been Trunks."

"Hmm, you are right," Ichimaru admitted. "Our friend Trunks is up there right now, having a nice _chat_ with Tetsuo." Ichigo's eyes snapped up to the bottom of the island above him and he frowned deeper, a pit forming in his gut. His opponent continued while he stared up at the island, "You should have known Tetsuo would have switched to being evil easily. I always knew it. From the very first time I met him, it was clear he could be swayed with a few enticing words."

"So you admit it!" Ichigo yelled, glaring back at Gin again. "You turned him-"

"No," a voice spoke, making both Ichigo and Gin spin in surprise. Gin managed to keep a calm expression despite being startled by the voice that came from between him and Ichigo and ten feet to the east. A black portal formed in midair and a figure walked out of it. He had spiky silver hair falling down to his waist, light green eyes, and a red and black Keyblade in his hands. "Gin did not turn Tetsuo. Ansem did," the figure who stepped out of the portal spoke with guilt laced in his voice.

Ichimaru's eyes widened a little as this did not sound like Ansem, despite looking like the form he sometimes took. Ichigo also recognized him, and muttered, "Ansem? What are you talking about?"

"I am not Ansem," Riku stated. He turned to Ichigo and said in a cool, collected voice, "Ansem took over my body, and controlled me for the last two years. Only recently have I gained control back."

Gin regained his composure and smiled his confident way now that he understood what was going on. "So Ansem was defeated, how sad." He did not sound as broken up as his words implied and both Ichigo and Riku glared up at him.

The orange haired teen glanced to his side where Riku was floating and he felt bad for the older teen. _Back before I gained control of Zangetsu, I used to have to fight for control as well. If only I had known Ansem was using this guy's body,_ he became even angrier as he thought it. Angrier at himself for not realizing any of the bad things going on right under his nose, and angrier at Tetsuo for allowing it all to happen. "Tetsuo," he growled, then snapped his head to Riku again. "You said Ansem turned him?"

"Yes," Riku replied in a low voice. "Ansem convinced Tetsuo to work with the Underworld in order to take down the Saiyans."

Ichigo nodded with a pissed off expression and snapped his head back up to face Gin. "And why did you join their betrayal?!"

"Ah," Gin replied calmly, smiling just a little wider down at Riku. "As I do not plan on staying here for much longer, I will let you two in on a secret." The shinigami in a white cloak lowered down and moved a little closer to them, making the other two back away a little. Ichimaru did not mind though, and he continued nonetheless, "Tetsuo Shima is the strongest person on this continent. His power determined the shape of Awul today. I knew there was only one person who could truly help him. It was not Trunks, and it surely was not you Ichigo," Gin remarked, knowing it would piss off the teenager. "The only one who could change him, was Naruto Uzumaki."

Both of the others in the air froze and stared confusedly at Ichimaru. They had heard the name before, many times. "The leader of Konoha?" Riku asked, making sure it was the same Naruto.

Ichimaru nodded and continued speaking, "I saw that young man change the hearts of many enemies. Men I thought were truly monsters, who killed without remorse, I saw Naruto give them a heartfelt speech and completely change them. It was something I had never seen before, and it was a dangerous talent."

Suddenly, Ichigo and Riku felt a tone shift in the conversation that sent chills down their spines. Ichimaru continued to smile casually as he spoke, even if what he was saying made the other two lower their jaws at him. "If Tetsuo was to meet with Naruto, and the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village could truly change his mind, help him see the light, then there would be trouble for everyone. Tetsuo needed to remain unstable. There had to be conflict inside Awul to keep Tetsuo's attention occupied."

"What are you getting at?" Ichigo growled at Gin, not liking where this conversation was going.

Gin paused for a second, then continued just as calmly, "I found a man who was perfect for the job. I had heard about a town that was destroyed entirely, and I went to visit it. There, I found a man who had the strangest power. With one command, and by looking into someone's eyes, he could make the person do whatever he asked. This man, was Lelouch." Ichimaru continued to grin as the look of recognition hit Riku's face. Riku heard all about Lelouch from Sora the night before. Gin kept speaking, "His goal was to become a member of the Underworld, but the Underworld never sent scouts to find him and invite him into their organization. That, was my doing. Every time the newly formed Underworld would send out scouts to recruit him, I would dispose of them, forcing Lelouch to destroy another town in an attempt to gain the respect of the Underworld he desperately wanted to join."

"Why would you do this?!" Riku yelled at the man, no idea where he was going with this. "What did you have to gain?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki was too strong to take on myself," Gin admitted out loud, surprising the other two. "However, Lelouch's power did not require me to face him directly. So, I led Lelouch in the direction of Konoha without his knowledge. I joined the NEG, and with a few carefully placed suggestions, a meeting was set up with the strongest powers in Awul. King Sinbad, the Saiyans, everyone would be there. Of course, Naruto would be invited as well. When we sent out the messengers to let Konoha know however, I made sure they never reached their destination. To Tetsuo, it seemed as if Naruto was ignoring the summons. In reality, Naruto was supposed to be the most powerful person outside of Metropolis when Lelouch used his power on him, allowing him to run rampant. For as you know, the great scientist Vegapunk developed a new technology around that time, one which made Metropolis completely undetectable from outside, while also making it impossible for those inside the city to feel what goes on outside."

"You," Riku whispered, his eyes widening. "You planned it all out. You had Naruto killed."

"Yes," Ichimaru replied, as that is exactly what he just said. "With Naruto, the Saiyans, and Tetsuo all hunting them, I feared the Underworld would not be able to avoid detection. Naruto would have made a mess of Awul while the meeting went on in Metropolis, however I miscalculated. I did not know that Timmy Turner was as powerful as Naruto. I did not know who Turner was at all. I wanted Tetsuo to see how far gone Naruto was, a man known to be the most good of anyone. Still, even with Turner taking care of Naruto, Tetsuo still fell. I kept an eye on Lelouch, and managed to plant the idea that they could work with the New Earth Government."

"That's not true," Riku yelled over at the white haired man. "Ansem was the one who brokered the deal with the Underworld!"

"Is that what you thought?" Gin asked, looking into Riku's eyes. Only he wasn't looking into Riku's eyes, he spoke as if talking directly to Ansem who started fuming inside Riku's body that he was seemingly just another pawn in Gin's master plan. Riku fell silent while Gin just smirked at him.

Ichigo finally broke his silence, while his eyes narrowed at Gin, "Why are you telling us this?" Riku looked at Ichigo, then turned back to Gin as well with narrowed eyes. Ichigo continued, "Why tell us, when-"

"Kurosaki-kun," Ichimaru interrupted him. "My purpose was keeping you here. Tetsuo has reached the critical moment, and you were going to interrupt it."

"Wait," Riku muttered, and darted his eyes up at the island above him where he suddenly felt a deep pit of dread form in his chest. "I sense something…"

"Move out of my way Gin!" Ichigo yelled up.

"It is too late," Gin replied, and he floated backwards into a rip of black void that formed in the air. "Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

 **Eastern Metropolis**

"Rasengan!" Kirito smashed his hand towards Blackbeard's back, but the Darkness/Light Man turned around and caught him by the wrist. Blackbeard held him by the wrist and the blue sphere of spinning energy in his hand stopped spinning and turned to nothing. The black haired teen panted over and over as he was held there, looking into Blackbeard's dark eyes.

"Diable Jambe!" A flaming kick flew down towards the top of Blackbeard's head, but the pirate emperor was much faster than Sanji, and he rose up his right hand that had Kirito in it. Sani's eyes bugged out and he tried to stop his kick, but his momentum was too much and he only managed to redirect it a little to avoid hitting Kirito at his hardest. Still, Kirito felt the side of his stomach get burned while a kick slammed into him also coated in Armament Haki.

Blackbeard vanished into a bunch of light particles and allowed Kirito to soar down into the ground below where he smashed straight through the thick pavement. The right side of the street exploded in different directions and the boy who flew through it slammed into the bottom of the tunnel beneath, breaking apart much of the floor down there too. When he finally had the chance to release a breath of air, his body arched up and he coughed out a bucket of blood.

The teenager placed his hands down on either side of him, ignoring the tremendous pain flowing through him. _At least I survived,_ he thought as he pressed down with his hands, trying to push him up to his feet. After a few seconds, he managed to get himself up to his knees, though he wound up coughing some more blood down on the ground beneath him. His mouth was filling with the warm red liquid, and he moved his tongue around the top of his mouth, realizing he got cut up on his gums. He figured out what cut his gums too as he moved his tongue around, and felt a chipped tooth on the left side of his mouth. Once he licked it, the tooth screamed out in pain and he had to clench his eyes and fight through it. _Get up Kirito, get up and get back up there._

He lifted up his bloody face a little and looked at the bottom of the street above him and the gaping hole he crashed through. "Everyone's doing their best. I can't lose here," he tried lifting up a foot but his knee collapsed out from beneath him and he had to slam both hands down on the floor again to keep himself from falling flat on his face. "Damn it!" He shouted. "My chakra is so low," he muttered. _One more jutsu, and standing might not be my biggest concern anymore._ He took a deep breath and pushed down on the floor beneath him again. "I need to move. Move. Move!"

 **clank clank Clank Clank** Kirito stopped talking to himself as he started hearing a new noise. It was different from the explosions on the surface, or the scared screams he had heard almost constantly since entering Metropolis. He turned to the right, as this sound was not coming from above at all, but further down in this tunnel he was kneeling in. His eyes started to widen as down the dark tunnel he saw a pair of red eyes turn on and look his way. The clanking continued and the light from the hole above him illuminated the tunnel just enough that he could see three large robots marching down the tunnel towards him.

The silver robots walked on two fat legs, with bodies that had rounded heads at the top and a black visor in the center of the head that the eyes were shown on. They had two large arms each, and as Kirito looked at them he noticed that the right arm definitely looked more like a cannon than an arm. _Get up,_ he thought, this time meaning it very seriously. He pressed down hard with both hands and staggered up to one foot, then the other. These three robots just walked straight towards him, and he gulped as they lifted up their cannon arms. "What are you-" the cannon's lit with orange light up at the end of their wide barrels. "Wait!" Kirito exclaimed.

 **CRASH!** Kirito lifted up his arms to shield himself from the robots that were about to fire, but the sound he heard was not that of guns firing or of an explosion. He lowered back down his arms and dropped his jaw at the sight in front of him. The tunnel was a lot more lit up now as the roof down the tunnel above the three robots had collapsed down. Getting back to his feet atop the pile of rubble was Timmy Turner, clenching his fists angrily as he got up. The small boy wearing a pink hat and black muscle shirt and pants felt movement beneath him and jumped up. He was right in time too, as a large metal arm reached up through the debris and tried grabbing him.

When Timmy dodged, two other robots came out of the destroyed roof of the tunnel and tried shooting their cannons at him. Timmy Turner was in the middle of fighting a monster that was wreaking havoc on the city. He was fighting a being that was so strong, fast, and smart, that he was finding it difficult to even land a single attack on it. All he was doing was keeping Krona distracted from his comrades around the city, but he knew if he didn't think of something soon, he was not going to defeat the huge golden figure in the sky. He moved so fast that Kirito lost sight of him for a second, but when Timmy reappeared, the two robots on his sides were falling into pieces, and the boy had lifted up hard on the arm that was raised through the debris. He looked at the robot for a second and growled in a low, but still high-pitched twelve year old voice, "Luthor."

Timmy crushed the robot in front of him using only his mind. "Hey Timmy," Kirito started. The boy spun around fast as he was still focusing on Krona's power and was not searching around for other ki's at the moment.

He turned to Kirito and allowed himself to feel other energies, which made him snap his head up over Kirito towards the hole above him. "You found Blackbeard."

"I did," Kirito whispered in a grim tone. "But he's too strong for me and Sanji. I am already almost out of chakra. We can't defeat him."

Timmy looked at Kirito and saw how angry the teenager looked. He sighed and looked down at his side where a pink sheath was. "I have to focus on Krona, but tell me Kirito, what do you need to win?"

"Your help would be great," Kirito joked darkly, then watched as a little fairy appeared in front of Timmy on his left side. Wanda looked down at Timmy to see if he was sure, then looked back over at Kirito who was stunned what was happening right now. "You mean it?" Kirito asked.

"Just tell us, and I'll wish for Wanda to make it so." Timmy replied. He snapped his head around and looked back the way he crashed in from. "And make it quick, Krillin isn't doing so good without me."

"Alright," Kirito responded. "I need wings, and two swords." Timmy looked at him surprisedly, expecting the teen to ask for some incredible power up that he would have to deny first as it would take too much of Wanda's power. These wishes seemed far too reasonable. "Just make it so that the wings and swords I'm imagining at the time are the ones that appear, okay?" Kirito specified.

Timmy looked at Wanda and the fairy shrugged back at her Godchild. "Alright," Timmy said, "Wanda, I wish Kirito had wings and two swords." Timmy watched as his wish was granted, and Kirito grinned a little bit. The older boy turned around and muttered 'Thanks' as he headed for the hole to go continue his fight against Blackbeard. Timmy watched Kirito leave and he frowned, "Wanda, he won't be able to fight much longer at the strength he's at now."

"What do you want me to do?" the pink haired fairy asked the twelve year old.

"If it isn't too much to ask for," Timmy started, "could you restore his stamina?"

Wanda smiled at the young boy next to her. "Of course Timmy."

She waved her wand and it glowed gold for a second. Timmy opened his mouth to thank her, when he felt a cluster of powers disappear back in the city next to the largest power around. "KRONA!" He roared, shooting back out of the tunnel so fast that Wanda couldn't keep up with him. He flew away so fast that he did not notice Wanda start panting and the pink shade of her hair go down a small amount. Wanda took a deep breath, calming herself as to not look tired for Timmy. Then, _Poof_ she was gone.

Two blocks away from the hole in the tunnel that Timmy Turner flew out of, Marshall D. Teach was laughing at the top of his lungs. Down on the street below him lay Black Leg Sanji, his clothes burnt and darkness pulling him down into the pavement. The fatter pirate farther down the street called out, "Dark Oblivion!" A pit of darkness that came out of a trail from Blackbeard's feet to Sanji's body started getting wider around the blond haired chef's body.

"Sanji!" Usopp shouted from a little farther back than the chef.

"Usopp stop!" Nami yelled as the long-nosed man started running towards Sanji. His attacks kept going right through Blackbeard and so far he had been useless since he found his nakama, but he couldn't stand by and let Sanji sink down into the darkness. He shrugged her off him and sprinted towards his friend, but when he was only halfway between his previous location and Blackbeard's Dark Oblivion pit, Sanji was no longer there. At first he thought Sanji had sunk completely, but Blackbeard seemed just as confused as he was, allowing his attack to vanish as Sanji was no longer there.

Blackbeard's eyes snapped up in the air and he lifted up his head as well. Usopp and Nami followed his gaze and their jaws dropped at the sight above them. Sanji himself was gasping as the darkness was finally released from his body. He opened his eyes a little and lifted his own head up to see he was being held by one hand. He stared at Kirito's face, no longer covered in blood, though the cuts and bruises were still surrounding his body. The teenager shocked Sanji by his reappearance, as the chef had believed him to be down for the count after he kicked him with a Diable Jambe. Here Kirito was however, flying fifty feet over the ground with four black wings sticking out of his back like a dragonfly's.

"H-Have you always been able to do that?" Sanji asked, trying to sound annoyed though he was still mainly just shocked.

"No," Kirito replied, and Sanji looked closer to see there were two hilts sticking out over Kirito's shoulders. "You can make it if I let go right?" Kirito asked. Sanji looked confusedly up at him, then nodded his head a little and Kirito released him. Sanji kicked the air once and shot himself over to land right in front of Usopp and Nami. He looked up in the air and watched as Kirito drew both of his swords from his back. One of them was pitch black, but the other was a very light blue. Both of them glistened as he drew them and Kirito held one down at his right side, holding the other up in the air with his left arm.

"How are you still moving?" Blackbeard called up in the air. He was intrigued by this teen who he thought to be at the end of his ropes a minute ago. "And where did those wings come from?"

"Why would I tell you?" Kirito questioned, and Blackbeard's face twitched in annoyance. "Teach!" Kirito shouted, slamming the sword in his left hand forward and pointing it straight at Blackbeard. "I told you, I am the one who will make you pay in Marco's absence!" He slashed both swords in front of him and flapped his wings so he flew up high in the air. He shot up so fast that the air around where he just was pulsed out in a little shockwave and left a trail of wind behind him. Everyone down below watched him fly straight up, and watched as he came back down with a white aura around him.

With Blackbeard's Observational Haki, he knew this was a different fighter than the one he had been facing since the intruders entered the city. Kirito dropped from the air and shot towards him while pulling his swords back. Blackbeard knew the teen would be using Haki with his weapons, so he did not risk being near him when the boy slashed his weapons forward. Blackbeard turned into hundreds of light particles and shot up to the top of a building next to him. He put his hands together forming a diamond, and released dozens of little beams of light down towards Kirito. The teenager flew up towards him and swerved in and out of the attacks from the Light Man, but as he flew up he felt something with his Haki and spun around, crossing his swords as he did.

Blackbeard had appeared amongst his own attack and punched forward, yelling, "Radiant Fist!" As his fist collided with the crossed section of Kirito's blades, Blackbeard's fist lit up brighter than ever and Kirito found himself partially blinded as an effect. Teach was annoyed that the swords Kirito had somehow acquired were strong enough to withstand his punch, but he smirked as he saw Kirito close his eyes and pull his head back. He lifted up his other hand and reached forward, covering it in darkness so that he could grab Kirito's face and crush the life out of him.

"Kirito!" Sanji yelled up towards the younger man. Nami and Usopp both opened their eyes wide, thinking this was the end as Blackbeard reached in towards Kirito's face.

 _No! Right when I got my strength back. I wasted it,_ Kirito could feel Blackbeard reaching towards him but he knew he was not fast enough to dodge either. He tried pulling backwards anyway, opening his eyes a little and looking at the hand covered in darkness that was reaching towards him. Everything was a little blurry after that bright light, but Kirito could have swore he saw what happened next in slow motion. Out of absolutely nowhere, a person slammed into Blackbeard's side. The pirate was covering his hand in darkness and not focusing on his light powers at all, so his body was actually hit by this person who crashed into him. The one who collided with Blackbeard had his arms crossed in front of him, though his face showed that blocking whatever attack just hit him did not work out so well. Oh, and also, he was on fire.

The figure that collided with Blackbeard was a six and a half foot tall creature made of molten rock with flames between his joints and a head covered in fire that spiked up above his head like hair. Whatever the figure was, by colliding with Blackbeard he transferred his momentum into the fat pirate. He managed to stop himself in midair and lower his arms, while the pirate he collided with went flying into the side of a building next to them.

All three pirates on the street below dropped their jaws as Blackbeard went flying and in his place was a strange creature. "Wait a second," Usopp whispered as he stared at the alien up in the air. "I know that alien!"

A flash of green light surrounded Heatblast, and a second later, in the fiery alien's place was a young boy who had a deep cut across the left side of his face. His arms were bruised badly with large black and blue marks on them. His pant legs were ripped and his shirt was in tatters, matching his messy brown hair very much. Ben was looking back the direction he just flew in from, but he glanced to his right at the stunned person next to him. "Wings huh?" Ben asked in surprise. "Where did you get those? Thought you said your Earth was just a normal one."

"Timmy, gave me them," Kirito mumbled as he flapped his wings again and kept himself afloat.

"Oh, cool," Ben stated. The thirteen year old looked across the street opposite from the building he sent Blackbeard crashing into on accident. There was a large hole in this side of the building, and now that Kirito looked at it, he could see a hole on the other side too, and through the building after that. He realized that Ben must have been thrown a very far distance at the sight of the holes. The farthest hole suddenly became occupied as someone was coming through them up towards the two of them. "I suggest you get back," Ben said in a low voice.

Kirito backed away from Ben and the thirteen year old clenched his eyes shut. _I got the fight away from Gwen, but now I can't tell if she's in trouble or not. I wish I could sense ki's right now! Damn, focus on Toguro. At fifty percent he's stronger than even Four Arms. I might not be able to do this on pure strength, and he seems like a better fighter than me. I need to come up with a plan._ Ben opened back his eyes and saw Toguro standing at the edge of the hole in the last building he flew through before.

Before he or Toguro could say anything, a voice roared behind Ben. "Whoever just did that, is going to have Hell to pay!" A bright light illuminated the twentieth floor of the building that Ben was floating in front of, and he spun around to watch the entire floor explode. Smoke billowed out of all the shattered windows and the floors above that one started falling down. Ben's eyes widened at the sight of a building starting to collapse on itself. "Timmy," he shouted.

Timmy felt a twinge behind him, searched out immediately, and wished, "I wish they were out of the city."

Wanda's wand knew exactly who he was talking about, and with a _poof_ all the people in the collapsing building were gone. Timmy glanced nervously at his Fairy Godmother, checking if she was alright after that wish, but he should not have gotten distracted. Krona appeared behind him with an enormous hand lifted up towards the small boy's back. A bright light shone at the end of the Guardian's hand, one that blasted into Timmy and made the child scream out in agony from the pain of one of the biggest explosions he had ever had to face. "Timmy!" Wanda yelled after her Godchild and poofed his way.

Krona made to follow, but a short figure whose orange gi was torn up leaving only the pants floated in his way. Krillin's muscular chest and arms were showing, and the short bald human glared into Krona's eyes. "This is getting tiresome," Krona said in a loud voice that echoed all around him. "Why do you continue to fight when it is clear how inferior you are? Insignificant human, give up now. None of your attacks do any damage, and the city will only be damaged more by your recklessness."

"My recklessness?!" Krillin shouted at the monster, then cowered as the being glared down at him. He gulped and clenched his fists, "You want me to give up because you will destroy the city if I don't? Bull! I know that you will not be satisfied with just me, you'll want Goku and Vegeta and Gohan and Timmy to all do the same."

"That is true," Krona stated loudly. "And when you have all given up, the battle will be over." The giant golden man with a menacing beard over his energy-face grinned a little at Krillin's angered reaction. His mouth dropped back into its serious expression a second later and he stated, "This is a war of attrition. I came here to this city solely to become a part of this battle. I foresaw it coming weeks in advance."

"Yes, we know, you're amazing," Krillin yelled at the monster who every time it bragged, actually made him feel less confident about winning. _Which is probably why he keeps doing it, just to make me afraid. He already admitted he just wants me to know the futility, so, I guess this might work._ The bald man pointed a finger at his opponent, "You're going down! I am going to win!"

"You don't believe the words coming out of your mouth," Krona retorted instantly, making Krillin start sweating even worse.

"But I do," a higher pitched voice stated behind Krillin. Krillin spun a little and smiled wide seeing Timmy back and ready for action. "Wanda, fix Krillin's gi, and make it as strong as my clothes."

"You got it Sport," Wanda replied, and Krillin's orange gi reappeared around him stronger than ever.

Krillin looked down at his torso that was back in its normal attire and he smirked. "Alright, here we go!" He looked ahead at Krona again, a more confident look on his face than before.

On a street a mile away where a building had just collapsed, Nami stumbled out of the smoke, coughing loudly to get all the dust out of her lungs. Usopp dragged Sanji backwards out of the smoke too, but the chef got up on his feet as soon as he was out, deciding this was no time to be wounded and choosing to fight through all of his injuries.

The three of them looked up in the air above the dust that was still rising, and they saw an amazing sight. Back to back in the air were two boys, Kirito and Ben. Flying towards them were the large fat man they were fighting before, and on the other side, a terrifying monster of a man with muscles that bulged so much he did not even look human anymore. They were right in assuming Toguro was not a human, as he and his brother had both lost their humanity and turned into demons. That muscular demon pulled back his fist far as he soared up in the air towards Ben. Blackbeard's hands glowed yellow and black, and he slammed both of them forwards towards Kirito in the exact moment that Toguro slammed his fist forward.

Kirito covered both of his blades in a veil of Armament Haki. He sliced forward into Blackbeard's hands as they came close to him. The fat man used his light powers to avoid the attack and appeared on Kirito's right side. In the months Kirito spent training under Akuma however, his perception increased immensely and he was able to follow where the light particles were moving to and swing his swords accordingly after him. Kirito's blades moved like a blur, slicing all across his body wherever Blackbeard tried to appear to get an attack in. Right behind him, when Toguro's fist was about to hit Ben, the boy held up his right arm in front of his body with an open palm. His transformation started with his hands, and his skin turned into light bluish green crystals. While Toguro's fist collided with his right hand, he transformed completely into Diamondhead. Two large bluish green spikes came out of his alien's back, and he was wearing a half black and half white uniform that divided its colors down the middle. His arms were as large as Toguro's, though his were crystals and not made of flesh. Toguro's fist collided with Ben's open palm and the kid ground his teeth together as he tried to keep himself from getting pushed too far back. He started punching his other fist forward, but Toguro knew to block and protected himself exactly where Ben was aiming. Ben smirked as he did this though. His left fist transformed into a single greenish spike that fired out of Ben's arm and flattened out against Younger Toguro's body.

The crystal spike that crashed into Toguro turned into a sort of net that pushed the man back across the sky while wrapping itself around him. Younger Toguro slammed into the building behind him, right above the hole in the wall that he sent Ben as Heatblast flying through a minute before. He became stuck to the wall with crystals holding him in place. Ben glared over at his enemy, "You hurt my cousin," he growled. Kirito heard the boy behind him as he fought, and made sure to keep Blackbeard's attention so that the fat hairy man wouldn't go after the younger boy. Kirito thought about the night before how all Ben did was tell Gwen to stay home the next day, and how that very morning he saw Gwen turn herself invisible next to Gohan when they left to go to Metropolis. _He didn't say she died at least,_ Kirito thought optimistically, then realized that he was being distracted with a very harsh blow to the left side of his body. Again, Kirito was reminded of just how strong this enemy was facing as the breath was knocked out of him and he flipped over and over again as he shot down the street.

Nami, Usopp, and Sanji spun around and watched Kirito flipping through the air, until suddenly he came to a jolting stop with his wings spreading out behind him. He flapped them down hard and shot back over their heads much faster than he was knocked away, and he pointed both swords forward at Blackbeard as he flew in like a missile. Even with this extra speed however, Blackbeard was too fast and dematerialized into light particles before reappearing above Kirito again. Blackbeard slammed a fist down towards the top of Kirito's head, and the teenager barely moved out of the way to avoid a direct hit.

As Kirito was slammed down into the ground, Toguro ripped forward his arms and tore through the crystals holding him to the wall. Floating in front of him was the crystal alien that Ben turned into, with his arms crossed in front of his body, glaring with cold orange eyes right at him. "Give it up," Ben told his opponent, "and maybe I won't hurt you, that much."

The boy's muscular opponent frowned. Toguro lifted up his arms on either side of him. "Although you are barely keeping up with half of my full power, I have a feeling you are holding back something that you wish to save for a later fight." Toguro glared up at Ben who un-transformed back into his human state. Toguro frowned deeper but as he did he stated, "So in order to find out what strength you are hiding, I will show you my full power."

Toguro's neck and shoulders became covered in veins popping through his skin. His veins pulsed and they started to become visible all over his muscular torso, arms, and legs. His eight pack of abs covered in veins just like his pecs, and he rose up his arms to either side as veins popped all the way down to his hands. Ben floated back a little in the air as his opponent became shrouded in a purple aura. The aura was not like any he had seen before. It did not surround him as a translucent veil, but looked more like wisps of dark purple smoke seeping off of his body.

Sanji's eyes doubled in size and he watched as Blackbeard looked even a little nervous seeing the sky around the building Toguro was standing on get darker. The blond haired chef took a step back, then turned and yelled, "Nami, Usppp, let's go!"

"Sanji-san!" Nami exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and started running fast away from there. "Wait, Blackbeard is-"

"Ohh myYY GODDDD!" Usopp screamed from behind them. Sanji and Nami saw a dust cloud raise up on the side of them and looked ahead to see Usopp sprinting full speed out of there. The two of them looked back for a second and then Sanji picked up his speed as well. All around that building that had darkened a minute ago, large pink lights were shooting in every direction and tearing straight through whatever they hit. One huge beam crashed straight through a building behind Blackbeard who had to dodge out of the way to avoid being hit.

Blackbeard frowned angrily, but he recognized Toguro as one of the NEG members who was allied with the Underworld. He was annoyed at Ben for crashing into him, but he would let Toguro take care of that nuisance. He descended down towards the ground where Kirito was getting back up on his feet again. "Every time I knock you down, you just seem to get right back up!" Blackbeard yelled, and Kirito couldn't tell if he was impressed or annoyed. "How do you do it kid?!" Blackbeard yelled. He formed a ball of yellow light in his right hand as he asked the question, and chucked it down at Kirito when he was done.

Kirito lifted up his head and watched as the ball dropped at him. He took a deep breath, and yelled, " **BOMMMMMM**!" His voice made the air around his mouth ripple in one large shockwave that flattened out around the air above him. The yellow ball of light dropping towards him slowed down, then bounced back up in the air right before it hit Kirito. It flew back up in the air and right past the fat man staring down at the teen on the ground. "I already told you, I am going to KILL YOU!" Kirito roared, and he crossed both of his hands over each other. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With the chakra he regained thanks to Timmy, Kirito was able to successfully make two hundred clones of himself. These clones all flapped their wings at the same time and shot up into the air. Some of them had to dodge bursts of dark pink and purple energy shooting out from Toguro, but those random pulses of energy were lessening. The shaking of the building Toguro was in only seemed to get worse however as his aura stabilized. All at once, the sky around Toguro became black and expanded out to cover Ben, all of the Kiritos, Blackbeard, and about a quarter square mile of city. The pitch blackness sent shivers down the spines of hundreds of people, including Nami, Sanji, and Usopp who were not out of the range yet.

"Ahhh!" Usopp screamed in terror as the darkness surrounded him.

"Usopp!" Nami yelled. Sanji was holding her arm so she still knew where he was, but neither her nor the chef had any idea as to where Usopp was anymore. They were chasing after him but they slowed down and came to a stop, not wanting to run into anything in the dark. "S-Sanji-san, I'm scared," Nami whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Sanji said, really excited that he got to, but also meaning it as he pulled her closer. A few seconds after the darkness began, it vanished. The two pirates looked around, but they didn't see Usopp anywhere.

Toguro's huge black aura shrank back down and Ben stared at his opponent in shock. The city beneath him was shaking badly and he had no idea how far the effects were reaching. In front of him, Younger Toguro no longer looked anything like a human. His muscles had muscles on top of their muscles. His shoulders spiked out to the sides with two more spikes on top of them. Ben was still panting from dodging all those purple beams of horrible light that shot out of his opponent's body, but now he was panting for a different reason. "RAAA!" Toguro roared, and the monster was panting as well, his enormous muscles pulsing all around him.

Ben dropped his bottom jaw at the sight of this man's true form. He could feel the demon's horrible energy from where he was floating backwards in the air. He flew back so that some of the flying Kirito clones were in between him and Toguro. He heard a noise behind him and turned around to see Blackbeard floating there in the air, "Zehahaha! Kirito! This is the end for you and all your friends!"

The teenagers all over the sky looked towards Blackbeard, and one of the Kiritos shouted, "Half of us take on the demon. The rest help me take down Blackbeard."

"The demon is mine," a voice said, and all the Kiritos looked in to the smallest figure floating amongst them.

Ben took a deep breath and looked closer at his enemy. "Alright Toguro," he growled loudly at the man. "I'll show you everything I've got!" His body erupted in a flash of green light, and the Kiritos closest to him backed up fast as the boy inside started to morph larger and larger. Ben's body grew hundreds of feet taller so that his head was above the skyscrapers around him. His huge white body towered over everything, and two hundred Kiritos flew around his body like little dragonflies, each one holding up their blades and starting to race around him faster and faster. "Let's kick these guys' asses Kirito!"

"You've got it," Kirito shouted back, all two hundred of him.

The Kiritos started to fly towards their enemy, but they became distracted, as did Blackbeard himself. The television screen on the side of an untouched building near them turned on, the static changing. Everyone in the vicinity looked at it or some other screen near them that switched back on from the static it was showing ever since Akainu's speech. They stared at the screens and Blackbeard tilted his head back. "ZEHAHAHA! ZEEEHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Erza Scarlet stopped fighting her Marine opponents as suddenly the static on the skyscraper to her left switched to show an image of people arguing. The red haired woman looked up at the televisions everyone else were already staring at and her eyes went wide seeing the two men on screen. They were talking very loudly, shouting at each other in the council tower on the upper city.

The two of them were five meters apart, with the taller one shouting at the boy angrily, and the younger one yelling back at him, though his voice sounded more like pleas. Everyone watched the screen as the two of them grew silent, and a few seconds later, the taller one spoke again, and the boy with spiky black hair he was speaking to went wide-eyed, taking a small step backwards. And then... every single person in the city collectively gasped, their eyes turning huge at the sight on the screens.

Ichigo Kurosaki was nervous. He was sprinting through the air up towards the hole under the island above, when he saw a staticky screen projected on the bottom of the island switch to an all too familiar room. The seventeen year old in a black shinigami cloak froze in place at the images that followed, sweat coming down either side of his face, his whole body tensed.

Son Gohan was standing in the middle of an underground sewer, with two large robots on either side of him. The boy felt, rather than saw what just happened. He felt it happen so fast he couldn't believe it was true, but the more he searched out, the more he knew it to be so.

Goku and Vegeta were watching the televisions on different parts of the city. Goku was floating just above a small house with a hole in the roof. Near him was a young man with spiky brown hair and fire coming off it, wearing flaming gloves and fighting a squad of Marines led by a skinny black haired man holding tonfa in each of his hands. Both of those young men went wide eyed at the sight of the screens above as well. But Tsuna and Hibari were much more stunned by the spiky haired warrior up in the sky behind them when he finally processed what he was looking at on the big television screen on the side of the nearby hospital.

Vegeta stood in place in midair, right in the center of the city. He was fighting a squad of flying angel-like Marines a minute ago, all of them with wings, but now one of them saw he was distracted and charged in. The Prince of the Saiyans didn't care about this person though, or anything else going on around him. He was staring straight at the screen in front of him, a screen with the word 'LIVE' written on the bottom of it.

In the center of the screen stood a young boy with spiky black hair. He had on a blue t-shirt, black pants, and a red cape that was still flapping behind his back. Standing in front of this boy was a taller man, with lavender hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was a muscular figure, with a look of shock on his face. The teenager in front of him had an arm extended, right through the taller man's chest. His hand came out the other side, covered completely in blood, and chunks of heart.

Ichigo's mind blanked for a second. _Trunks_ , was the only thought that went through his mind, and then, nothing.

Every single person in the city fell completely silent as almost everyone recognized the two people in the image, and no one else could speak because of how thick the air suddenly became. Then, all at once, the city started to shake. On the ground of a city block where a group of invaders were facing off against a bunch of NEG fighters, the pavement between them blew apart and a golden light shot out of the ground. Son Gohan's face was full of rage as he shot up in the air, golden spikes above his head to match his aura.

Goku was flying up as well, already a Super Saiyan as he shot up in the air with a completely serious look on his face. He saw another man up in the sky whose power was skyrocketing in anger, and looked over to see a figure in a black cloak whose body erupted in black with red outlines on it. When the black cloud scattered out around him, his face was covered in a white mask with long horns coming out of the top, and he was holding a long black sword in his hand.

Ichigo transformed in his burst of rage and he screamed, his voice coming out as a wailing shriek. His aura pulsed out around him and then he shot forward like the other two already moving up towards him.

Vegeta was staring at the television screen, his eyes widening more and more. The Prince's eyes rolled into the back of his head and then his power exploded out around him. It was so forceful that the angel-Marines around him were thrown back until they slammed into buildings around them. The one who tried to get the drop on him was so close that he flew to the edge of the city and slammed into the barrier outside it. Vegeta's golden aura flared violently, destroying parts of buildings around him as he tilted his head up and roared at the top of his lungs.

 _I've never felt Vegeta so strong,_ Goku thought in sudden amazement, distracted a little from watching what just occurred. The televisions showed the council chamber and for most people they had no idea what happened, as it happened too fast, but for the Saiyans, they were able to see exactly when Tetsuo slammed his hand through Mirai Trunks' chest. His ki that they felt rising above them went out in the same moment, and all of them snapped.

Goku was planning on flying around the island, but Vegeta shot up, catching up to them in a second. The Prince didn't wait for anything, not letting an island get in his way. The Super Saiyan 2 Prince Vegeta shot through the floor of the island and plowed through it all in a matter of less than a second, where he appeared in the council chamber with a look of unadulterated rage on his face.

Tetsuo turned towards Vegeta, and the boy slowly pulled his arm out of Trunks' chest. As his hand was removed, the teen had a look of horror and sadness on his face. "I had to," Tetsuo whispered, "he was-"

Vegeta didn't care what the boy was saying, his aura was so intense the walls of the council chamber started to collapse, flying outwards, and then shooting even farther as three more huge powers entered the room after Vegeta.

Tetsuo snapped his head back and forth between them all, as the body of his closest friend collapsed at his feet. The seventeen year old took a step back, but Vegeta charged him and kicked him straight in the chest, sending him flying back out the falling walls of the council tower. Gohan flew around behind Tetsuo and slammed his hands together down on top of his head, and as he hit the ground, Ichigo flew towards him and grabbed him by the face, then kept flying and dragged the boy across the ground.

The young shinigami with a mask of a Hollow on his face dragged his enemy through the ground so hard that a trench formed a half mile long in the matter of a single second. Ichigo's orange hair had extended back behind his head and all the way down to his waist, while a menacing black aura surrounded him. He finally shoved down extra hard and sent Tetsuo bouncing out of the trench and slamming into a barracks nearby with the Marine seagull symbol on the front of it.

Tetsuo smashed through the front of the building and into the barracks. Outside, Vegeta charged over and had his arms pulled back behind his twisted body, charging up a huge amount of energy as lightning shocked all around him. His body buffed out and he twisted his torso even more, putting his hands together behind him to his side where a small purple ball of energy appeared. "GALLIC GUN!" the Prince roared, his purple ball expanding exponentially in size as he threw his arms in front of his body.

The purple beam of light pushed forward with the huge ball at the end, and the barracks ruptured before the beam even hit it. Pieces of the Marines HQ went flying, but all those pieces started getting torn apart by the beam Vegeta attacked with. The island beneath the attack started shaking and everyone on the city below looked up in horror. Their city was trembling as if several earthquakes were hitting it at once, and they all saw the sky light up dark purple as Vegeta's attack exploded on the upper city.

All four of the fighters who flew up to the top city were hovering over the ground. Vegeta was snarling, lightning still shooting off his body like the shorter half-Saiyan to his right. There was a dark energy coming off the long-orange-haired shinigami down to their left, and Goku floated behind them all with a bright golden aura around him. They all stared at the spot where the Marines' barracks used to be, where dust and smoke were rising up from where Vegeta placed his attack.

The crater was a mile in diameter, without a trace of the old building there anymore, and it dug so far in the island it almost reached the bottom. The four fighters stood there staring at this smoke filled crater, and then the wind slammed into them as all the smoke was dispersed at once.

The enraged fighters shielded their eyes from the dust flying their way, then looked over to the giant crater where a single figure floated above the ground. He floated at the old ground level which was now several hundred yards above the bottom of the crater. They all got ready to charge him, when his power doubled, then tripled. "What the-" Gohan muttered, floating back a little in the air as the sky above Tetsuo turned black, clouds covering miles upon miles in every direction.

The young teen with spiky black hair started cackling and he lifted up his hands at his sides. Instantly, the ten mile long, ten mile wide island, started cracking all along the surface.

Goku looked either direction and saw cracks running along the top of the island, and then huge chunks of ground started pulling up around them. Lightning shot out of the dark clouds and Tetsuo's power felt absolutely insane. The crater beneath him stretched even further than before, as the kid roared at the top of his lungs in fury.

Tetsuo shot up higher in the air and looked down at the other four flying fighters above his island. _I've popped the first cork. Now, let's see if they can touch me,_ Tetsuo started laughing up in the air, with a black sky above him and lightning shooting out of his body. "Hahaha! HEHEHEHE! AAHHAHAHA!" The kid's power kept growing, but none of his opponents backed down.

They all just glared up at the boy, the teen who thought he controlled the world. Not a single one of them noticed the man on the edge of the island. His power was so minuscule compared to the rest of them that he was barely worth mentioning. He just watched from a distance, the muscular bald man wearing a suit. He just stood there and watched, as a smile spread across his face. _It has begun._

* * *

 **A/N Trunks... This was a pretty long chapter, and definitely a BIG one importance-wise. Next time, at the start of Chapter 14, what happened in the Council Tower will be revealed, along with a big flashback. In this part though, there were some big things, ending with the tragic death of Mirai Trunks, Vegeta's son from the future. Smoker, Anakin, Stan, and Levi break into the prison but have to face Magellan and the other top prison guards to reach Eren. Ichigo learns that his replacement in the government was not as redeemed as he thought, and Riku and Ansem learn that maybe the Underworld alliance wasn't fully Ansem's idea after all. Kirito gets back his dual-wielding swords, and his wings from virtual reality. Toguro powers up. Ben transforms into Way Big. The entire city witnesses something terrible. And at the end of the chapter, Tetsuo finally hits that breaking point. The leader of the NEG has snapped, and now, no one is safe. Hope you enjoyed!**


	61. Nexus 14-0 Metropolis 10 Legion of Evil

**CHAPTER 14:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that starts with a capital letter.**

* * *

 **Nexus 14.0:**

 **FIVE MINUTES BEFORE FUTURE TRUNKS' DEATH.**

"Trunks," Tetsuo whispered, looking at his muscular friend walking in the doors of the council tower. Just the look on Trunks' face told Tetsuo all he needed to know. The teenager's mind was racing as he realized that the video he just saw of him and the Underworld taking out the Jedi and Superman must have been broadcasted around the city. "I can explain," he began.

"I don't think you can," Trunks replied. His voice wasn't friendly in the least, it didn't sound like he was searching for a reason Tetsuo could give him. The cold light-blue eyes looking back at Tetsuo weren't eyes of a man who wanted to hear any excuses.

Tetsuo stepped backwards, sweating pretty badly as he looked over at Trunks. The older man walked into the tower, wearing a blue jacket opened in the middle with a gray undershirt that did little to hide his bulking muscles. "I, am so disappointed," Trunks muttered. Tetsuo's eyes widened and Trunks continued, "Not as much in you, as I am in myself."

The half-Saiyan with purplish-silver hair walked into the room and continued, "I was blind to the truth, because I wanted to believe I had changed you. But the truth was always right in front of me."

"Trunks, what are you saying?" Tetsuo asked, taking another step back.

The older man looked at him, wondering if he was serious with that question. "Just now, you destroyed one of your own subordinates, without even a second thought," Trunks growled.

Tetsuo froze and looked over to the hole in the tower wall. He felt out over there and smiled, looking back at Trunks, "No, Dreyfus is still alive! I just, panicked, that's all. He saw-"

"You killing the Jedi?" Trunks asked.

"I already said I killed them!" Tetsuo shouted.

"You said they were fighting Superman and killed him!" Trunks roared back, making Tetsuo cower back where he stood. "You lied to me. Over and over you have lied straight to my face, and you did it with a smile on your own. How long have you been working with the Underworld?"

Tetsuo was silent for a few seconds, tilting his head down and staring at the floor. Trunks shook his head, "How long back? Was it back when we stopped looking so hard? Or did you continue pretending to search for our 'enemies' even after you had joined forces?"

"We never joined forces!" Tetsuo exclaimed. "They were, Ansem said they could," the boy kept pausing and he couldn't make out any truth he could say to Trunks that he felt his friend would accept. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry Trunks!" he shouted, his voice genuine as he shouted it. "I know it was wrong, but, they-"

"Don't try to put the blame on anyone else," Trunks muttered. The Saiyan man looked down on his spiky haired friend with a red cape on his back. "Seeing you in that cape, only disgusts me now that I know. You killed Clark, for what? More power?" His skeptical voice was laced with so much anger, and even more disappointment.

"Trunks, please," Tetsuo pleaded. "You are my best friend," the teen saw Trunks flinch and he took a step forward towards him. He lifted up his hands in front of him and tried smiling, "We can work together, just like before. We'll find the Underworld members and bring them to justice..."

"Even now you lie straight to my face," Trunks said, his voice sad as he thought Tetsuo was actually trying. The teen tried stuttering something out but Trunks just continued with a disgusted look in his eye, "Even as you smile and call me your friend, you pretend like you don't know the Underworld leaders are already in the city. You pretend like you didn't allow them to come here, under your protection." Trunks stopped and looked down, sadness filling his heart as he continued to speak, "I-I can't-" he looked up in Tetsuo's eyes, "I can't cover for you anymore. I now know, I made the wrong choice."

Tetsuo's eyes widened larger and larger ass he stepped backwards. "You don't mean that," the boy whispered. Neither of them noticed the camera on them since the projector in their tower had broken when Tetsuo slammed Dreyfus through the wall. They didn't know that a few million people were watching them right now. "Please Trunks, you can't mean that!" Tetsuo shouted.

The older man just shook his head and whispered, "I do." He looked Tetsuo straight in the eyes, "I was so mad at you. Everyone wanted you dead, they said you couldn't get it under control, they said you were hopeless. Not a single person tried to stop my father when he went after you, no one but me."

Under the island in the air floating above Metropolis, Vegeta stared down at a television screen with wide eyes. He had no idea what his son was talking about, which meant that this was part of what the boy had erased from his mind.

"I remember," Tetsuo whispered, water coming to his eyes. He spoke up louder, "But you said you wouldn't give up on me! You said we were friends!"

"We are friends," Trunks replied, looking devastated as he shouted it back at the younger boy. "And because of that I've done so much for you, I've sacrificed so much! I wiped the minds of my closest friends, my own father, so I could keep you alive, and I taught you everything I know. But even after all that, I couldn't change what you really are, deep inside."

"Trunks! Don't say it!" Tetsuo yelled at him.

"Why not?!" Trunks yelled back, his hair swaying behind his head, his spiky ponytail rising up a little in the sudden gust of wind. "I believed I could save you! Even after you killed her-"

"You said it wasn't my fault," Tetsuo shouted. His eyes had water in the sides of them as he shouted, "I was just trying to help-"

Trunks didn't wait for him to finish, too furious to stop now. He just lifted his voice to its maximum volume and shouted. "You killed my mother!" And then both of them were silent.

* * *

 **FD+99**

"What's wrong Superman?" Hal Jordan asked as Superman flew down into the council room from the opening on the ceiling. He'd sent a distress call in and everyone was already gathered in the council room. There was a large round table in the center of the room with a dozen chairs around it.

Tetsuo was sitting on the left side of Trunks, and on Trunks' other side was an orange haired teenager the same age as Tetsuo. The three of them had built the city this island floated above, and now they had so many powerful allies with them in this room. After Hal, or the Green Lantern, asked Superman the question, they all noticed how Superman's red cape was ripped, and there were tears in the front of his blue costume as well.

"The Legion of Evil are on their way," Clark Kent shouted, getting everyone in the room to stand up fast.

"How much time do we have?!" J'onn J'onzz asked, standing up fast. The J'onn, or the Martian Manhunter, was wearing a blue cloak over his green skin, with a large red 'X' across his chest and blue tights. He looked over at his long-time friend Superman who actually looked a little, tired? It was almost unthinkable, which was why everyone was taking this so seriously.

Clark shook his head, "Not much. We need to meet them before they make it to the city, or everyone down below will get caught in the crossfire."

"I can feel them," Trunks stated, snapping his head to the right where he felt a huge surge in power heading their way. "There's so many of them, more than our scouts have reported."

Tetsuo looked the same direction as Trunks and tried out the ki-sensing power Trunks had taught him. As he searched out in that direction, he felt the hundreds of enemies flying their way, and fast. "Supes is right," Tetsuo said, gaining an annoyed look from Kent and making the rest of their team look his way. "Let's go stop them!"

The fifteen year old shot up in the air without a second thought. Some of the others wanted to make a plan first, but they couldn't let him rush in there on his own, so they chased after him. A small child held up his hand in the air and shouted, "Shazam!" Billy Batson's body got struck by lightning and in his place formed Captain Marvel, a tall man as buff as Superman who flew off after the others.

Trunks was about to fly after everyone, when he turned back and said, "Akainu, stay and protect the city while we're gone."

The newest member of the council nodded his head, then watched as the rest of them left. A young man in a yellow costume with a red lightning bolt on his chest bolted away in a blur of yellow, while the other heroes all flew up after Tetsuo. Kid Flash grumbled in annoyance at his inability to fly and had to find another way to chase everyone. Ichigo's body went limp on the chair he was on and his shinigami form left his body, before kicking off the ground and flying up in the air after the others. Akainu watched the orange haired fifteen year old go limp and wondered what the Hell that boy was doing since he could not see the black-cloaked death god that stepped out of Ichigo's body.

Up in the air above Metropolis, ten fighters shot as fast away from the city and towards their enemies as they could. Up in the front of them was Tetsuo, with Mirai Trunks and Superman on either side of him. "You sure you're up for this Supes?" Tetsuo joked as the man next to him still looked pretty beat up from whoever he ran into before rushing back to Metropolis. "If you want you can go back home and take a nap," the boy with short spiky black hair and a red cape of his own smirked, "I can take care of this no problem."

Superman shook his head as they flew forward, "I had no idea the number of my Kryptonian brethren Zodd had recruited." The others flying with them looked over at Clark and saw him looking up at the sky. "The red sun is large, but both of the others make us stronger while on this planet, and they have all had time to adapt to it."

"What are you saying?" the Martian Manhunter asked from Superman's left side. "Are they as strong as you?"

Superman stayed quiet for a moment as they flew towards the enemy powers. "No," he finally said, "but a few are close. Only Zodd matches me in power." Clark turned around to the girl with long blonde hair flying behind him. "Nan is with him."

The girl wearing a blue and red costume like her older cousin's went wide eyed. Supergirl faltered for a second but everyone else flew farther ahead of her and she had to speed up to catch up. "And my aunt?" she asked, wondering if her uncle was working with her again. She would not have the heart to face her in battle.

"I did not see her," Clark muttered. "But there were too many enemies on their way to the city. I could not make out all of them."

"Don't worry," Trunks assured the others around him. They looked in towards the Saiyan with lavender hair and a cocky grin on his face. "I'm sure we can take them." The muscular man's words of encouragement made the other heroes smile, but then Trunks' face dropped into a shocked look and he shouted, "Dodge!"

"What?" Hal Jordan asked, right before a creature dropped out of the sky on top of his head. The Green Lantern got tackled out of the sky by a large white creature with spikes on its head and back as well as glowing red eyes.

J'onn J'onzz eyes widened as he recognized the creature that tackled his comrade out of the air. Supergirl, or Kara Danvers/Zor-El, did as well, and she shouted, "White Martians!" They snapped their heads up in the air and watched as an inconspicuous cloud they were flying under changed its color from white to black instantaneously. Under the giant, and still growing, black cloud, dropped dozens of white creatures with enraged expressions on their faces.

"So many of them," Captain Marvel muttered as he looked up in the sky. The superhero rose up his arms to fight, when he felt a strange presence coming from the dark cloud above. "It can't be," he whispered, but a dark bolt of lightning flew out of the sky and crashed into him as he whispered it.

"Billy!" Ichigo shouted down as he saw his young comrade crash into the grassy terrain far below. He snapped his head back up and yelled, "Bankai!" His sword transformed into a long thin black blade that covered in black and red light. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he slashed his blade up in the air and a huge black slash of energy flew up in the sky and split the black cloud.

Above the cloud, a man wearing a black costume with a large yellow lightning bolt on it and a black and yellow cape on his back floated with his arms crossed. Billy Batson, or Captain Marvel, looked up in the sky and whispered, "Black Adam." His eyes narrowed and he got up to his feet, "You're mine!" The superhero shot up at the speed of lightning between the falling White Martians to slam a fist right into his nemesis' face.

Supergirl and Superman dodged back and forth as the white martians dropped past them, but the green martian with them was not dodging. J'onn J'onzz felt his rage rise at the sight of the creatures who extinguished his entire race, his wife, his daughters. "Raa!" The Martian Manhunter shouted and flew up, colliding with one of them on its way down.

The White Martians who flew past without hitting anyone slammed into the planet below. Many of them jumped back up in the air, but one who leapt off the ground stopped a few feet off the ground and felt a strong grip on his ankle. Wally West spun around in midair and then swung the creature he grabbed into another one who was on its way down.

Kid Flash landed and sprinted around to attack the other martians as they landed, but they could see him despite his speed. Wally's eyes widened as one of them punched down towards him and he had to dodge out of the way at rocket speeds. When the creature's fist hit the floor where he almost ran right into, the floor beneath his feet cracked out and formed a small crater.

Ichigo looked around as the heroes around them battled against these large powerful monsters. He turned and saw neither Tetsuo nor Trunks battling the creatures, and the two Kryptonians with them as well as Hal Jordan who had returned to the sky were just floating there, dodging the Martians as they attacked. "What are you guys doing?!" Ichigo shouted over at them as he turned his blade and blocked a powerful Martian fist, before spinning and slamming his blade into the creature's head and sending it flying.

"The big fish have arrived," Tetsuo replied, a smirk coming to his face as he saw the dots in the distance. "They sure are taking their time though."

"Holy-" the Green Lantern whispered in awe as the enemies came into his sight as well. The light-skinned man with a chiseled jaw and fake-cocky smirk couldn't hide the sweat coming down both sides of his face. "It's a whole damn army!"

"Diana!" Supergirl called behind her, looking back and seeing Wonder Woman bashing alien enemies left and right. "We may need a little help over here."

"Ha!" Tetsuo scoffed at the girl on his left. _Shows what she knows._

The young blonde woman turned to the boy who thought that was funny and exclaimed, "Those are Kryptonians coming at us."

"Oh Kara," Tetsuo said in a condescending voice. "You're cousin has not told you much about me has he?" The boy asked with a smirk on his face. Clark only came across Supergirl recently when they were looking for more people to bring into the safety of the NEG and found her guarding a few small villages. When she returned to Metropolis with him, she was introduced by her cousin, and brought into their council, but Tetsuo was right, she had not seen what he could do yet.

The enemies were flying straight towards them while their friends battled Martians and Black Adam behind them. Tetsuo floated forward a little though, and the boy started yelling as he rose up his hands. His body covered in a white aura that flared out while he rose up his arms, and the ground below them started to shake.

More precisely, the ground in front of them started shaking. It was as if a mile of earth between them and the approaching foes vibrated, and then ripped off the ground at once. The ground lifted up as one giant fifty yard high block and then flew ahead at a hundred miles per hour towards the enemies they could no longer see on the other side of it. "See," Tetsuo said, panting a little as he grinned and lowered his arms, "nothing to it-"

Out of the side of the uplifted dirt and rock closest to them, a hundred holes blasted in the chunk and people came flying out of it. They all looked unscathed and Tetsuo went wide-eyed as he'd forgotten to use Trunks' ki-sensing technique to check if he actually got them.

The fastest of the enemies flew straight towards the closest of them, the boy floating in the front with spiky black hair. Zodd pulled back his arm after flying full speed through that mile long rock formation and he brought it forward to punch the boy in front of him. As his fist was inches away from colliding though, a leg slammed into the side of his head and he skyrocketed miles into the distance where he hit a mountain and broke a hole right through it.

Tetsuo did not have time to say thank you and Trunks didn't have the time to care. Both of them were instantly swarmed by a dozen Kryptonians each who were right behind their leader. The swarm charged them and punched and kicked the two fighters over and over as they tried to fight back against the horde.

Tetsuo got a punch in on a Kryptonian woman wearing tight black body armor next to him, and his fist knocked her back through the air, but she righted herself and glared back over at the child. The fifteen year old's eyes widened seeing how little that punch did to her, but another foot hit him on the side of the head as another of his Kyrptonian enemies hit him.

"Tetsuo!" Trunks shouted as the boy went flying past him. Even as he shouted it, the ten enemies around the time traveling demi-Saiyan could not manage to land a single punch on him. They all punched rapidly, but Trunks' hands were moving around faster than they could see as he floated there in the sky. Each of their fists and kicks met with an open palm and a light shove before he moved to block another attack.

"Haa!" one of Zodd's lieutenants, a bald man with broader shoulders than the rest of the Kryptonians, fired two red heat beams out of his eyes towards the man he was aiming a punch at. Trunks was moving to block the punch but didn't see the lazers coming until they were inches from his head. He snapped his head backwards and let the beams fly over his head, right into the woman behind him about to hit him in the back. A man tried kicking him in the gut while his head was bent backwards, but his eyes widened to see Trunks' left hand pointed directly at him.

The foe's leg was still mid-swing when a ball of yellow energy shot out of Mirai Trunks's hand and knocked the kicking man and two of his comrades across the sky before exploding in a huge sphere of light. Trunks then kicked up both of his legs instead of bringing his head back down, and he did a full backflip, kicking two enemies in front of him in the face while grabbing two behind him by the center of their faces with his palms. Trunks spun as he finished the flip and smashed the two of their heads together while another Kryptonian moved towards him. Their heads slammed into a third head in the center and all six of their eyes rolled back into their heads as Trunks dropped them.

The demi-Saiyan lifted up his right hand above his head as he dropped the three other enemies. His hand clenched around the wrist of the man punching down towards his scalp, and then he snapped his gaze up to look at the bald man punching down towards him. He clenched the guy's wrist tighter, and the man yelled out in pain as his bones cracked. Trunks' hair shot up golden and the warrior swung around and around before releasing the grip on the guy's wrist, sending him crashing down into the planet below and dragging a trench back across the ground two miles long. He switched to a Super Saiyan before throwing the man as he realized that most of the enemies he attacked were still conscious, his weak hits not strong enough to knock out Kryptonians with half-assed attacks in his base form.

Some of the Kryptonians went wide-eyed as their commanding lieutenant got knocked across the landscape. Meanwhile, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Supergirl all managed to help out Tetsuo and take out the squad of Kryptonians fighting him as well. Tetsuo had a bloody face and tattered clothes as he panted in midair, realizing just how badly he underestimated his enemy.

After they defeated their squad, Kara looked over to see if Trunks needed any help. The young Kryptonian watched in amazement along with her cousin as the demi-Saiyan took on all of her people without breaking a sweat. "How can he-" she began.

Clark put a hand on his young cousin's shoulder, "That man is not human either. His world produces amazing fighters who do not rely on the sun's power."

Kara just shook her head as the man's hair shot up gold and she felt an amazingly powerful aura radiating out towards her. "Whoa," she whispered as the strongest of that squad of Kryptonians got thrown miles away. Trunks floated forward and roared, his energy pulsing as he challenged all of the remaining surrounding Kryptonians to fight him.

"Alright, should we help out with the Martians-" Wonder Woman began, before freezing and watching as dots appeared in the distance far behind the Kryptonian army. "What the Hell is that?" Diana whispered, her eyes growing larger and larger as a few dozen dots turned into a hundred, then two hundred.

"That, would be what made me come for help," Superman muttered in reply, finally getting serious as he saw the army approaching them.

The Kryptonians around Trunks started moving to the side a little so that Trunks could see straight ahead of him into the distance and who was approaching. "What the-" he muttered, seeing a large yellow veil in front of the army approaching him. The veil suddenly dropped, and Trunks' calm expression dropped as he felt the extremely powerful energies behind the barrier. Seeing the creatures that the energies belonged to made him float backwards a few yards in the air. "It can't be!"

"Take them down!" the small flying creature in the air shouted, pointing his hand forward and shouting in a furious tone. "Whoever kills the Super Saiyan will become my right hand man!" The smooth, purple alien creature with a round head and a power level greater than any of the others around him shouted. As he did, he held his arms out to the side and roared, the destroyed ground from Tetsuo's telekinetic attack earlier lifting up in the air and disintegrating in his enormous energy.

"Arcosians!" Trunks yelled as the creatures charged towards him. _They aren't as strong as Frieza or his father, but their race is naturally the most powerful in my universe. Whoa! That one is as strong as Frieza, no, stronger!_ Trunks watched as the white aura around the Arcosian leader flared out twice in size and broke apart mountain-sized pieces of rubble around him with his strength.

"I am Lord Chilled!" the three-foot tall Arcosian yelled in a high-pitched voice. _A Super Saiyan! Now it is time to see what training for three months can do for my species, already the most powerful in the multiverse!_ Chilled slammed his arms out to the side and for five miles in either direction, the ground erupted in bright golden light and disintegrated.

"Oh shit," one of the Kryptonian lieutenants muttered as she looked back and saw miles of planet vaporized. The short muscular woman with long black hair spun around as she saw someone approaching, and she nodded to see their leader returning to them.

Zodd had a large red mark on his right cheek, and the Kryptonian leader growled, "Rhea, Wol-Ren, Yasa," he looked up and snarled, "to the sun." The man spun towards the Arcosian army surrounding them and shouted, "Sinestro, do your thing!"

Hal Jordan created a massive green hammer of energy that he slammed down onto three White Martians coming right towards him, but he heard the shout far in front of him and looked up with wide eyes. The fallen Green Lantern, Sinestro, flew forward in his dark yellow costume, a menacing mug on his bearded face as he flew up in the sky. "What is he..." Hal whispered as he lifted up as well.

No one moved as the army of Arcosians surrounded the heroes in a giant ring over a ten square mile area of the continent. The heroes were glad no humans were in this area beneath them, but that was all they were happy about as hundreds of enemies gathered around them.

The remaining White Martians and Kryptonians moved back to the outside and glared inwards at the heroes all inside the giant circle. Wally West had not even broken a sweat yet but the young Kid Flash bouncing up and down on his feet was even getting a little nervous at this point. He stopped bouncing on his feet though as he looked beneath the weird-looking alien leader to see a blur of blue lightning. His eyes widened at the sight of the dark figure blurring his body by vibrating at such high speeds, but he recognized the man nonetheless. "Zoom," he whispered.

J'onn J'onzz looked around as the merciless creatures who slaughtered his entire race grinned in at him from the edge of the circle of enemies. He backed up and calmed himself down, turning and looking where everyone else was to the man wearing yellow who flew up high in the sky. As he did, four Kryptonians flew up as well: Zodd leading three of his Lieutenants.

"What are they doing?" Kara Zor-El, or Supergirl, whispered as the five enemies flew up higher and higher in the sky. It was about noon and the three suns were high above them, but with the red one in the middle, and the barrier around the planet that prevented them from getting close to only the suns that powered them up, she didn't see what good Zodd and his best fighters going up there would accomplish.

Then, the reason for Sinestro's flight was revealed as he lifted up his right hand and a giant beam of yellow shot out of it. The beam got larger and larger as it spread across the sky, forming a giant circle of light in the sky that grew more solid by the second, blocking out a portion of the sky.

"No way," Ichigo whispered in awe as the yellow disc spread out to cover only the red sky from sight. It kept growing so that the other suns were partially blocked as well, but small holes formed directly above where the Kryptonians floated. Zodd and his Lieutenants lifted up their arms and grinned as they felt power funneling into them.

Superman's eyes widened and he shouted, "We must stop them!"

He flew a few feet up in the air, then stopped as fifty of the purple, red, and blue plated Arcosians of different sizes flew up above him. Some of them had horns, some were small, some big, all with long tails, and all extremely powerful. They smirked down at the hero who hesitated before flying up at them.

"You think heroes can rule a world like this?!" Sinestro shouted down in a cocky tone.

A vibrating voice growled over from the edge of the circle as Zoom spoke up, "You are not fast enough."

"Strong enough!" Lord Chilled added on with a roar as his power increased still.

"And there are not enough of you!" A White Martian twice the size of all the others added with a look over at the only Green Martian in existence. The Martian Manhunter wanted to charge him in that instant, but the large White Martian leader was surrounded by dozens of aliens from different worlds and universes.

The aliens were all looking incredibly cocky, confident in their combined strength to be able to defeat these scared enemies. Yet they all froze at the sound of one voice that got louder and louder as it yelled. "RaaaaAAAAA!" Their eyes lifted up in the sky to where the man with blond hair was shaking in the air and his golden aura was widening to a point where it almost matched Lord Chilled. "I wonder Chilled!" Trunks roared through his aura, while his spiky yellow hair spiked out even further in every direction. "Have you ever met a Super Saiyan 2?!"

"WHAT?!" the Arcosian from far in the past in Trunks' universe shouted, making his entire army feel a little nervous.

"DIDN'T THINK SO!" Trunks yelled, then shot forward so fast that he moved between every single enemy until he was right in front of Chilled. Only Zoom below could see him, but the speedster was not getting in the middle of that and sprinted away to get away from the explosion that was sure to follow. As he ran though, a boy in a red and yellow costume tackled him and the two speedsters shot around like lightning as they fought.

For everyone else, they turned slowly back to where Chilled was floating. The Arcosian leader was shocked, but his mouth curled up in a grin as he blocked Trunks' fist. The ground beneath them blew to pieces and debris flew everywhere, but the two of them started zipping around the sky with their fists colliding every millisecond, making shockwaves ripple out across the landscape and the whole planet to shake at the moments of their collisions.

Every second the planet vibrated worse and worse beneath their feet, and then a golden blur was sent flying up in the sky faster than every and everyone on Trunks' side gawked at the sight of their Super Saiyan friend stopping himself, though his mouth had blood dripping from each corner of it. Trunks was panting in his Super Saiyan 2 state, but it was the only way to challenge the massive power before him now.

Lord Chilled stopped a hundred feet below Trunks, looking up as he saw that this was his biggest challenge. He yelled out at the top of his lungs, "Exterminate the heroes! Bring this world to its knees!" Before Trunks had a chance to respond, the Arcosian leader shot up and slammed a kick into his gut.

Trunks soared high up in the air where a humongous bolt of lightning dropped down and collided with him. Black Adam laughed up in the sky and then turned to block a punch from Captain Marvel who collided with him in midair again.

Down below, the heroes were getting pushed farther and farther in towards each other. The circle of enemies around them was closing, and when any of them got too close to the outside they would be shot back by beams of energy and heat rays from the alien foes.

Wally West was sprinting on the outside of the circle coming back in to try and make a hole for his comrades to escape from. The young, red haired man got close, but when he was still two hundred yards away, a blue blur sped up on his right side. His eyes widened as Zoom's blurry face came into view and he snapped his body to the left to avoid him, but Zoom was right on his tail. "Barry destroyed you," Wally yelled, diving on top of the guy in the black and blue costume and making them both roll across the landscape.

Dust shot up from the trench they dragged, and if it weren't for the strength of their super suits and regenerative powers, many bones would have broken in that tumble. Still, Zoom was the first up to his feet, and he sprinted the short distance to Kid Flash, kicking him in the side and sending him flying back towards the circle of heroes.

Everyone looked up to see Wally West coming towards them, but a blue blur flew up above his head, and their eyes widened to see Zoom chuck a bolt of lightning down into the Flash's chest, sending him crashing down into the center of the small group of heroes. The enemies all around them laughed like mad as the heroes were falling to their knees one by one.

"This, isn't looking good," Wally mumbled as he got up to his knees. He looked to his far right and saw Superman trying to fight ten enemies at the same time, most of them his brethren from Krypton. The Earth-raised Kryptonian man's younger cousin was in a battle in the sky with her uncle, Nan, and though they looked pretty closely matched, Supergirl was faring worse out of the two of them.

"No, it is not," the Martian Manhunter spoke from directly in front of him. Kid Flash looked forward to see J'onn J'onzz glaring at the line of White Martians snarling back at him. Their red eyes glowed with the hunger to kill every last one of his race, and he did not know what was holding them back right now.

Explosions and shockwaves continued to ricochet around the sky as Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks battled the leader of the Arcosian forces. Lord Chilled had a look of pure rage on his face as he punched back and force against Trunks' chest, but despite being a little bit slower, and a little bit weaker than the Arcosian, Trunks was getting his fair share of damage in as well. The demi-Saiyan dodged a punch and made a motion to headbutt his enemy, but as Chilled pulled back his head, Trunks grabbed the creature's tail with both hands.

"What?!" the tiny purple Arcosian shouted, not having seen the feint coming, then started screaming as Trunks spun around and around at the speed of sound. He finally released his enemy, throwing him up into the man wearing yellow up above. Sinestro was laughing as he looked down at Hal Gordon, the Green Lantern, being beaten by several Kryptonians at once, but the red-skinned fallen Lantern's eyes widened as a blur came flying at him. He had not nearly the speed to dodge though, and he was sent flying by Lord Chilled's body right up into the large yellow forcefield he made in the sky that was blocking out the red sun.

The forcefield shattered, making the four Kryptonian leaders under it frown. However, Zodd clenched his fist and watched as the air around him dispersed, wind slamming into his Lieutenants at enough speed to push them back several yards. "It was enough," he said, grinning over at his Lieutenants who realized they too were incredibly strong now. With the red sun being visible again, their powers would slowly return back to normal for this world, however the yellow suns were still up, and after absorbing solely their rays for the last few minutes, they were given strength beyond comprehension.

"Kal-El!" Zodd shouted out of the sky. The enemies around Clark Kent all flew backwards and Superman slowly lifted up his head to the sky. His enemies had just as many injuries as he did, even though they were fighting him ten on one, but the ones looking down at him still looked fresh. Superman made eye contact with Zodd, and then a second later Zodd was hovering right in front of his face. Clark's eyes widened at the speed he could not follow from his fellow Kryptonian, but his shock only lasted as long as it took for Zodd to grab him by the face and slam him down into the floor. The powered up Kryptonian then flew at ground level a mile into the distance, dragging Superman through the ground the entire time.

"Clark!" Kara yelled, turning her head to watch as the ground shot up in the air for a mile after. Her turn came at the worst moment, as Nan was already punching towards her face in the direction she turned. Along with her own momentum, her head snapped so far around that she heard a crack and her whole body rushed with pain as she shot out of the sky like a missile. Where she hit, the ground broke into four different sections from where the dirt cracked out, and then all four sections lifted up and away from the hole where he hit her.

Ichigo Kurosaki got off the floor and looked back up at the two Kryptonian enemies who were beating him badly. The two men with dark hair were glaring at him, but with smirks on their faces as his attacks were hardly damaging them at all. _The level of this battle is insane,_ the orange haired, fifteen year old shinigami thought as explosions racked miles of landscape around him. Some of the fighters he was attacking were unable to see him, but almost all of the Kryptonians were, along with many of the Arcosians and scattered villains around them.

Finally, Zodd returned back to the circle of heroes, and he threw Superman down, making the strongest hero land right between the rest of his beaten comrades. The Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter looked back and down where Superman lay on the floor. His younger cousin was not far away, lying face down on the ground with huge chunks of debris covering most of her body. Diana was limping towards Supergirl, but two red beams shot out of the dark haired Lieutenant of Zodd, Rhea, and hit Wonder Woman in the back, making her collapse to the ground as well while the enemies laughed.

"What are we doing guys?" Kid Flash asked as he sprinted up between the two heroes standing near Superman. Wally sounded nervous, with a much deeper layer of fear laced in his voice too.

High up in the sky, Captain Marvel could see his comrades being cornered, but suddenly his eyes opened wider as Black Adam was no longer in front of him. He spun around and rose a fist to prepare for the man coming for his back, but a burst of heat energy slammed into his back and made him lose focus, right before the man wearing black with a dark yellow lightning bolt on his chest slammed a knee up into his chin. Black Adam grinned and then spun a full three sixty degrees while holding his fists together, and batted Captain Marvel across the battlefield into another of Zodd's Lieutenants who just helped him out by shooting heat vision into Billy's back. The Kryptonian woman Rhea brought up a knee into Captain Marvel's chest, then elbowed down on his back and sent him crashing to the ground below.

"Guys?!" Wally exclaimed as they looked over and saw Billy Batson barely moving a few feet away from them where he crashed down. "We need a plan!" he shouted, watching as the circle of enemies closed in further so they were almost shoulder to shoulder now, hundreds of them circling them in a small fifty yard radius.

Ichigo picked up Supergirl as the line of enemies got close to her, and he leapt back, placing her down next to Superman. He made a four-man box with Kid Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern around their injured comrades, but they were losing hope fast.

Mirai Trunks looked down and saw over half of his friends were down. _This is bad,_ he thought, then looked back up at Chilled who was fuming at him with steam coming out of his ears. The tiny purple creature with an orange head and horns sticking out of it started clenching and unclenching his fists in unadulterated rage. "You can not be this strong! I fought the Saiyan who could make his hair go gold! Before I died, I warned my race of the threat of these Super Saiyans! How could I have underestimated their power?!" He started shaking with rage and he lifted up a hand, finally reaching the breaking point.

Trunks was a little surprised as he looked at his enemy. _He created the legend of the Super Saiyans? How long ago was this guy around? Wonder if that Super Saiyan is on this world too..._ Trunks' thoughts cut short and his eyes widened as the powerful Arcosian leader held up his right index finger and created a ball of red light on it. Then the light shot up exponentially into a Death Ball the size of a small moon.

"Lord Chilled!" the other Arcosians down below shouted, looking up with scared eyes at the glowing sky above them. The Kryptonians started looking around at each other nervously too, wondering if they should get out of the way or finish getting rid of these heroes first.

Tetsuo was lying in a ditch a mile away from the circle of closing enemies. When his comrades got swarmed before, he was beaten badly trying to help out, and was now discarded like a piece of trash as the enemies paid no mind to the smallest enemy they had. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head and feeling his hand get a little wet as he was bleeding pretty badly. "This is ridiculous," he growled, looking ahead of him towards the enemies he knew he could beat if he went all out. "I should just-" he froze and his eyes widened at the sight of the massive red ball of energy up in the sky. His whole body rushed with fear as he felt the enormous power emanating from that ball. "Oh shit!"

"I can't let you throw that!" Trunks shouted at the Arcosian before him. He put his hands in front of him to get ready for a attack on Lord Chilled before he managed to throw his Death Ball down at the planet. In previous battles, Trunks had discovered how strong this planet was the further down one destroyed, but still it was dangerous to throw an attack like that down there, especially with so many of his friends on the ground.

Hal Jordan started whispering to the group of three standing with him, and the injured on the ground between them if they could still hear him. "When he throws that attack," the Green Lantern started, "I'll create a forcefield around us. Hopefully it will hold long enough for the blast to disperse."

"You think it will work?" Wally asked, the Kid Flash not seeing a way he could get out either as Zoom had his eyes focused directly on the slower speedster, making it impossible to flee.

"It's our only chance," J'onn agreed. The Martian Manhunter only hoped the blast would be enough to defeat the White Martians who did not look as afraid of it as the rest of their enemies.

"DIE!" Chilled roared, bringing down his right hand at the moment that Trunks fired an attack at him. Everyone stared up in the sky, waiting for the ball to come down, but slowly, the enormous Death Ball was disappearing. Trunks' huge yellow energy blast shot towards Chilled, but then it too began to vanish, red outlines moving along the edges of their attacks and dispersing the energy.

"Lord Chilled," a calm voice stated from the sky above the disappearing Death Ball. "Please refrain from annihilating our forces. I will have to kill you otherwise," The Arcosian leader snapped his head up, and then sweat formed on the sides of his face at the sight of the man standing up in the sky.

"Who is that now?" Wally asked the others around him as the guy floating up in the air seemed to have saved them all from the Death Ball. When he looked at the two heroes from his own world though, he and Ichigo both went blue in the face seeing how much more afraid Hal and J'onn looked of this guy than of the Death Ball.

"Darkseid," J'onn J'onnz whispered, the green Martian sweating as he stared at the muscular god-like creature up in the sky. His skin was gray, though he wore a blue suit of armor around his torso and his legs, wrapping up above the top of his head but leaving his large arms exposed. Darkseid's eyes were glowing red, and his teeth were clenched menacingly as he looked down to the ground and saw a certain figure getting back up to his feet.

The heroes down below heard the movement between them and looked in as well, to see Superman getting back up to his feet. The Kryptonian hero stared up at the sky with a frown of his own, ignoring his injuries as he stared at Darkseid. "To think, you would be behind this," Superman said, facing his old enemy again. He had gathered many strong allies this time, and now showed himself for the first time.

Chilled grumbled under his breath that Darkseid was annoying him by destroying his Death Ball, but he did not speak out against the guy up above him, which made Mirai Trunks very nervous. That, and the fact that both of their attacks had disappeared with little to no effort shown by this new attacker, made Trunks wary of fighting him recklessly.

"You are smart not to charge me boy," Darkseid announced down at Trunks. Trunks' eyes widened and the man up in the sky continued, "No, there is no escape for you or your friends." Trunks' jaw dropped as the man read his mind twice in a row, and now he was sweating as the man started moving down towards him.

"Darkseid, he is my opponent-" Chilled started, but one quick glare from the leader's glowing red eyes shut the Arcosian up, though the proud alien seethed through his teeth in anger that the gray man was still stronger than him. His race was strong and proud, but also smart enough to rule over the universe, Chilled knew when to stand down. "Fine then," the short alien muttered, floating backwards as Darkseid approached Trunks.

"You seem quite strong," Darkseid said the the man he descended towards, so that he was standing right in front of him in midair. "But you will die here," he continued, and then before Trunks could speak, two beams of red light shot out of Darkseid's hands and slammed into Trunks.

"No!" Hal Jordan shouted, having seen countless people get disintegrated by the Omega beams before. Superman's eyes widened as he did not have enough time to fly up there, and he would not have been able to with Zodd and his three Lieutenants blocking his path.

"Ahhhhgggghhhh!" Trunks roared his pain, the sky lighting up red as the beams rushed into his body. Trunks' clothes shredded, his golden aura flared out around him, and the cuts he already received in his fights started spurting out blood. The blue eyed Super Saiyan opened his clenched eyes though and his screaming started to change. No longer was he roaring in agony, but instead his shouts were getting louder, as was his golden aura. "AaaahhhhHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks snapped his head down and looked Darkseid right in his glowing red eyes, and then he punched out towards the deity's head.

Darkseid backed up with amazing reaction time, watching as the fist came inches from his nose before stopping, Trunks' arm extending its whole length. _Only Superman, Galactus, and those of their level have survived the Omega beams. These Saiyans..._ Darkseid growled and flew up right above a panting Trunks' head, then fired twice as much of his attack into the young man.

Trunks roared in agony again, convulsing in pain, but his body remained intact. "Grr," Darkseid growled, then regained his composure and slammed both legs down into Trunks' head powerful enough to make the Super Saiyan soar out of the air, losing his golden aura as he did. Darkseid watched as he fell, and shouted, "Destroy them all. Then, we move on to Metropolis."

"RAAAA!" a few hundred fighters shouted at the same time and flew, sprinted, or dove their way towards the battered heroes.

"What do we do-" Wally started shouting, but Zoom was already on him, punching so hard that Kid Flash was out of their sight.

The Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern both looked in towards where the boy was, and they saw Zoom following through with his punch, the creepy looking speedster looking happy as he did it. They also saw each other turning in, and watched in almost slow motion as each friend was hit. J'onn J'onzz watched two giant yellow hammers made of light slam together into the Green Lantern, squishing him between them. While this happened, Hal saw two white Martians dropping down on top of the Martian Manhunter's head, bringing down their claws as his vision turned yellow from Sinestro's attacks closing in on him.

Neither of them had the strength or speed to dodge after all the enemies they'd faced until now. Being cornered like this already meant they were out of stamina, but still they held their ground as long as they could.

Nan dropped down over his niece. He looked down at Supergirl as other White Martians dove for Wonder Woman, tearing at Diana as she lay unconscious. Kara Zor-El lay before him, and all he had to do was raise a foot and kill her, kill the girl who caused so much trouble for him back on Earth, kill, his niece… His eyes started to glow, but he hesitated. That split second of hesitation, would save Kara's life.

A mile away, Tetsuo hovered over Trunks' body as a hundred Arcosians dove in for the kill at the same time. Darkseid had knocked the older man down, taken away his Super Saiyan state, all that was left was to kill the hunched over, coughing up blood, Saiyan. Everyone wanted to be the one who killed him, and they charged at Tetsuo at the same time.

"And now, the world is ours," Darkseid stated from up in the air, preferring not to get his hands dirty if he could win using his intellect. He gathered the strongest enemies of the foes he wanted to take on. He did not doubt his own strength, but he had been overconfident when facing them before, and lost. This time, he would succeed, no, he had succeeded already. "I win."

At that moment, Tetsuo roared. The hundred Arcosians flying down towards Trunks flew backwards as a rush of powerful energy exploded out towards them and sent them flying backwards. Trunks lifted up his head a little to see Tetsuo hovering over him, his whole body shaking, barely keeping together as the boy released his cork. "Tetsuo, don't," Trunks urged, before coughing up more blood while on his knees.

"If you weren't so pathetic he wouldn't have to," a voice said right behind Trunks, a voice that made his eyes triple in size. His whole body froze and he used his ki sense that he had been ignoring ever since the first of Darkseid's Omega waves crashed into his body. The second he used his ki sense, it all rushed to him at the same time, and despite the blood all over his mouth, he still curled his lips up into a smile.

Nan hesitated as he looked down at Kara, and then the red beams shot out of his eyes anyway. Still, in that moment's hesitation, the girl on the floor beneath him suddenly vanished. "Fwew, just in time," a voice said directly on his left and Nan spun, watching as a short bald man with six dot shape scars on his forehead lowered Kara safely to the ground. Then, the short man spun to him with a harsh glare and a flaring white energy that made the ground beneath him collapse and start lifting up into the air, breaking apart as it did. Krillin turned into a martial arts stance and curled in his fingers at Nan, daring him to approach.

Black Adam had Captain Marvel lifted up in his right hand by the throat, pulling back his other hand coated in electricity. He was about to slam it forward, when he saw a ball of light moving in towards him fast from his right side. He released the muscular form of Billy Batson and flew up high fast, avoiding the ball as it was about to hit him. The light ball didn't fly past however, it reached the point where he was standing, and then shot up after the man who dodged it. _It's following me?!_ Black Adam thought, crossing his arms right as the energy ball collided, blowing up in his face and sending him flying with a trail of black smoke following him.

The man wearing black with a yellow lightning bolt in the center of his chest stopped soaring backwards and regained his composure, looking forward with rage as a man caught Captain Marvel before he hit the ground. The guy had short spiky black hair, and wore an orange jumpsuit with a white sash tied around his waist. There was an x-shaped scar on his left cheek and another underneath and going over his right eye. Just like the short man not far away from him also wearing an orange gi, Yamcha was extremely muscular and made eye contact with the fighter who he sent flying with a Spirit Ball.

Zoom looked over his shoulder as he raced after the flying away form of Wally West. He saw new figures come out of nowhere, and when he turned back to finish off the Flash before one of them reached him, he stopped short coming face to face with a tall muscular man with three eyes, standing right in front of him. Zoom came to a stop and the muscular man felt out behind him, noticing the guy in the yellow costume's energy had depleted, but wasn't gone yet. The man with a white cape and green gi nodded, then Tien narrowed his gaze at the blue-costumed speedster before him.

Tetsuo was still roaring a mile away from the two fighters wearing orange gis, and the two of them glanced away from their opponents for a second to look that way. "You feel that Krillin?" Yamcha asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"I can taste that," Krillin replied, sweat coming down his bald head like crazy as he ignored the Kryptonian warrior in front of him. Nan glared at the man ignoring him, but then turned to follow his gaze and watched as the planet seemed to be lifting up in that direction, and exploding.

Vegeta stood behind his son from the future. He had met with the boy a few times previously on this world, but never had he seen him in such a bad state. "So, these fighters can pose a decent challenge?" Vegeta asked, a grin coming to his face. "I haven't had one for weeks," he added, powering up as a Super Saiyan. He paused as he watched Mirai Trunks get up to his feet, "That boy," Vegeta began, looking past Trunks to the screaming fifteen year old in front of him. "I felt his power before, I recognize it now that it is this high."

"I made him put a cork on his strength," Trunks started. "After he defeated Broly."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed over at that boy and he snarled under his breath. _That kid is strong enough to take on Broly? I knew I felt Broly on that first day, but when he was defeated, I did not believe it could be true._

Tetsuo's power released and he hit the second cork finally. It was the one he placed right after defeating Broly, when his fear of losing control won over the great feeling of gaining more power. As he hit it now though, his mouth twisted into a snarl, "I could be even stronger," he growled, though his power was currently ripping through the floor beneath him strong enough that Vegeta had to grab his son from the future and jump a hundred yards backwards before dropping Trunks.

"Even stronger?" Vegeta asked the younger man he dropped next to him. "Is it true?" the Prince asked.

Trunks slowly nodded his head as he lifted his gaze up to his father. "He was part of an experiment gone wrong on his own world. When his power continued to grow, they tried killing him, but he escaped." Trunks got back up to his feet and looked over at the flaring white aura surrounding the boy, flashing every few seconds with a pulse of bright light. Trunks continued talking to his father, "He started to lose control as they hunted him. No one in his own world was even close to his power. He acted like a God," Trunks stared over at his young friend who he spent the last three months training with, and making a safe place for the people in this world. The boy had opened up to him, because Trunks did not look down on him, or fear him, or treat him like the monster the rest of his world did.

The demi-Saiyan remembered what Tetsuo said though on that first day before he sealed his cork. _"Is my ki, evil?"_ _He sounded sinister, he sounded evil, but he gained control over it. The second cork that kept him closer to my strength lessened his outbursts too. If he releases the second cork here though, I don't know if he will be able to come back._ "I can not let him release that cork," Trunks said, glancing at his father who was watching him with interest.

"You care for this boy?" Vegeta asked, looking over into the light where the kid's spiky black hair was swaying around with his enraged aura. He saw his son nod, and said, "Then go." Vegeta turned his head to the left where he saw a cluster of white creatures with red eyes who all had very powerful energies to them. The Prince of the Saiyans flew off towards the White Martians, and a dozen enemies flew up in the air as he crashed down in the middle of them.

Trunks watched his father leave, and a smile came to his face. He never knew his father in his own timeline, as Vegeta had been killed by the Androids, but he knew this Vegeta during their time training together to fight Cell. He was glad that man came here today, along with everyone else. Trunks turned his head and glanced around at the other Z fighters who all came to help, smiling that they came to his aid. Then, the demi-Saiyan with lavender hair lifted off the ground a little, wincing in horrible pain, but fighting through it and flying towards Tetsuo inside his aura.

Up in the sky above all the battles below, Darkseid was looking around angrily as his forces' formation was broken. The circle around the injured heroes had dispersed, and as he looked down at the three who he thought were the closest to death, all he saw was a single glowing golden child. The boy floated down there with the Green Lantern and Wonder Woman lying below him, not moving, and the Martian Manhunter on his knees in front of him.

J'onn J'onzz had been swarmed by White Martians he didn't see coming, while watching his friend Hal Jordan get crushed by Sinestro. It seemed like all was lost as not only he, but Wonder Woman behind him as well were being clawed and bitten by the savage white-skinned martians. Then, the golden boy appeared out of nowhere. Him and half a dozen of his friends, all flew in at the same exact time and not a second too soon.

Gohan dropped towards the good guys he felt who had the weakest energies out of everyone, and he continued to float above them even after he had sent the White Martians flying. He was not going to leave them to go fight other enemies and risk someone getting a finishing shot on one of them. Already, he could feel their powers almost completely depleted, and he was just hoping a doctor would be able to help them.

Darkseid frowned and turned his head to Lord Chilled who was up in the sky near him, as well as Zodd and his three Lieutenants who were looking down with cautious looks at their new opponents. "Go," Darkseid commanded. "Stop these new fighters from disrupting out plans.

Zodd nodded his head and looked to the woman with black hair next to him, "Rhea, take the boy-" Suddenly Zodd stopped speaking and he stared ahead of him and his Lieutenants towards the man who approached them.

"Hey," the guy greeted. He stood there in an orange gi, with spiky black hair going in every direction. "You guys are really strong. I can see why Superman and Trunks were having such a hard time." Goku lifted up his curled right hand and turned side-face towards them, "Now try me," he suggested, egging them on.

Lord Chilled was looking over at the four Kryptonians and the person they were facing off against. He took one look at Goku and his face became pale and covered in sweat. "You!" he shouted, floating back a little. "It can't be!"

Goku looked his way for a moment, "Wow, you're much stronger than Frieza was. You must have trained unlike him-"

"YOU!" Chilled screamed, his voice cracking into a shrill yell. Goku looked exactly like Bardock, the man who had killed him back in his time.

"Uh, do I know you?" Goku asked cluelessly.

"Die, DIE! DIE DIE DIE!" Chilled was freaking out and he rose up both hands above his head, forming another Death Ball quickly, this one twice the size of the one Darkseid destroyed earlier.

"Well, I don't think I know you," Goku started, "but I'll take you on too if you want."

"You plan to take on all four of us, and the Arcosian at the same time?" Wol-Ren, one of the Lieutenants, a man with long black hair and a light stubble beard growled at Goku. "You must be confident in your ability."

"Or just stupid," a taller, and buffer, Kryptonian next to Zodd, holding up a hammer growled. Yasa lifted up his hammer that weighed several tons and slapped it into his open hand, making a small shockwave ripple across the air.

Goku smiled at the group of them, still in his fighting stance as he made eye contact with the obvious leader from his posture and power level. "I am Son Goku," he greeted the Kryptonian.

"Zodd," the man replied, surprising his Lieutenants with the respectful tone in which he spoke. "So Son Goku, you have fought with Kal-El before, and yet you still wish to fight us all at the same time?"

"Well, I've been training pretty hard since I got here, and since I died. Actually," Goku said, trying to think of the last time he wasn't training. Then he just smiled and looked back ahead of him, "But training isn't everything," he added. The Saiyan saw the purple energy Death Ball behind the Kryptonians grow larger, but he knew they could dodge faster than it would take for the ball to hit them, so he did not bother warning them that Chilled was about to throw the attack, instead, he just continued to stare at Zodd as his eyes changed from black to light blue.

Darkseid opened his mouth a little in amusement, seeing another of these golden fighters whose hair turned from black to gold and spiked up in the air while a golden aura surrounded him. He tried reading Goku's mind, and after a second of being inside, he was forced out and his red eyes widened. Goku grinned, a motion that Darkseid noticed, but made the man furious as Goku still did not turn away from Zodd. Goku's hair turned gold when his eyes changed to teal, but then his whole aura doubled in size, lightning shot off of it, and his hair swayed in the wind. His transformation into a Super Saiyan 2 went smoothly, and he took a deep breath after he was finished, not even needing to scream as it wasn't that intense for him anymore.

From one look at the calm expression on Goku's face, Zodd could tell this man was at a different level than the younger man who fought him before. And then, they all heard Chilled scream and throw the moon-sized ball of energy across the sky towards Goku.

Goku smiled as his four enemies between him and the Death Ball shot away faster than most fighters there would even be able to see. _Looks like they powered up even stronger than Superman is normally before I got here. This is going to be fun. But first, that ball is going to explode somewhere on the planet if I let it go past me. Better to just destroy it now._

The Super Saiyan 2 flew underneath the ball rapidly approaching him, and he pulled back his right fist all the way behind him. "HaaaAAAA!" Goku's fist covered in golden energy that flared much stronger than the rest of his aura.

The Kryptonians who flew away from Chilled's attack were expecting to see the Saiyan dodge it as well, but the four of them stared with awed looks as Goku punched with full strength at the bottom of the Death Ball. Slowly, ever so slowly, the ball stopped moving across the sky, and then shot up high towards the sky. Chilled's eyes widened as he did not hold back in that attack at all, and he snapped his head up and watched as the Death Ball flew up into the atmosphere and then exploded.

Everyone down on the planet below froze for a second and snapped their heads up in the sky. They watched as the explosion rippled across the sky, a sky which turned purple as the barrier around the outside of the planet lit up, becoming more visible as the ball of energy exploded on it.

Vegeta grimaced as he was once again reminded of this cage they were trapped in. While he was looking up at the explosion Kakarott made, he forgot about the powerful fighters all around him for a moment. He was taking on thirty Arcosians, a dozen White Martians, and many fighters who looked human but were much stronger like Superman. One of these Kryptonians noticed that everyone around him was focused up in the air, including the Prince before him.

The short blond haired man kicked forward with such speed that the Prince's ki sense did not kick in until the guy was only a foot away. The Super Saiyan with a tall spike of blond hair over his head turned his head to the young, brash Kryptonian ready to prove himself. Vegeta started to lift up a block, but then went even further wide-eyed as a flash of green lit up on the man's chest and he flew back.

Everyone around the Prince of the Saiyans looked over as they heard the Kryptonian scream in pain. His whole body jolted with electricity and he collapsed where he landed, twitching in pain. On the front of his chest was a small orb of glowing green light in a box, with four arms coming out of the top two corners and bottom two corners of the cube. The arms stretched diagonally over the Kryptonian's torso and electrocuted him once the powerful Kryptonite-substitute inside drained his power.

An almost silent click of a gun repeated that Vegeta heard in the distance and he snapped his head to the left, looking farther and farther until he saw the helicopter parked on the top of a hill. As he looked back over, another Kryptonian on his left flew backwards yelling out in pain.

"We're being attacked, dodge the bullets!" one of the aliens shouted. He saw something coming towards him and started to move as fast as he could, but the box curved in the direction he moved and his eyes only widened for a second before the device wrapped around his chest as well and stunned him.

Vegeta growled and shot off into the distance with a trail of golden light following him. He felt some powers on his tail and spun, pushing his hands out and roaring as he fired ball after ball of yellow light towards the creatures coming after him. His Scatter Shot filled up the entire sky and surface, explosions sending enemies flying or blowing them up completely.

He landed on the hill a mile and a half from where he was fighting and glared at the woman he landed next to. "What are you here for woman?" he asked bluntly.

"Don't 'What are you here for woman?' me!" She yelled at him, making the Prince of the Saiyans sweatdrop and lean back a little. She got up in his face and pointed a finger at the Super Saiyan warrior who just eliminated a cluster of incredibly strong alien enemies at less than his full strength. Not in the least bit afraid, she continued yelling at him, "This is the tenth time this month you guys have left me behind! I am not sitting out again while you guys go off and get yourselves beat up!"

"What is that?" Vegeta asked the woman, glancing at the weapon in her hands. "And when did you learn how to use a gun?" He asked skeptically.

She smirked and hmphed in a not-caring way. "If you really want to know, this is my Kryptonite gun. The sensor in my helicopter told me at least thirty of your enemies were Kryptonians, so I brought out my new invention."

"And you know how to hit a target from over a mile?" the Prince asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It locks on," Bulma explained, proud of her invention. "Fires at a higher speed than any sniper rifle on the planet. And it never misses," the scientist with blue hair lifted her eyebrows, waiting for Vegeta to say something. Really she was hoping for some praise, but he just grunted and she pouted at him with a scowl on her face.

"Why didn't you bring the boy?" Vegeta asked, wanting his son there to see this and learn from it.

"Why would I?!" Bulma shouted back at him. "Trunks is a baby!"

"He is old enough to stand, so he is old enough to fight!" Vegeta yelled back at her, then realized he would rather be back with the other fighters and shut his mouth. "Nevermind," he grunted, "where did you leave him?" The Prince questioned before heading back.

"Lisanna is watching him," Bulma responded.

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"Asshole! Learn our neighbors' names and maybe you would know!" Bulma shouted at him.

 _Jeez, be quiet woman,_ Vegeta thought, though he figured it may just be smart not to antagonize her further. He lifted up in the air with his back to her and stated, "Your other son is here." With that he flew off towards the explosion-ridden landscape in the distance that Bulma just had to admire for a minute.

The blue haired inventor smiled as she looked over there. She remembered what Goku said when they were all together back in town. He was worried about the fighters they felt in the distance, and told everyone to come with him. Her closest friends were all fighting these enemies to save lives, just like always. Goku, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Gohan, Vegeta... Mirai Trunks, she thought about her son from the future who had come to visit her multiple times since he ran into Vegeta on this world. He did not live with them, but he was his own man and she was happy for him. The version of her from his timeline didn't come to Nexus to any of their knowledge, so she was filling in for that role again, and she was happy to have two sons by the name of Trunks once again.

Vegeta flew away from Bulma and steered clear of his son from the future as Trunks shouted at Tetsuo to calm down inside the younger boy's explosive aura. He looked up in the sky and saw Kakarott fighting four of the strongest enemies there, while the Arcosian leader was backing away from him. He smirked and was about to go fly up to the creature with an orange skull, when he froze at the sight of the man appearing behind Chilled. _His movements, I couldn't follow them._ Vegeta did not think the gray man teleported, but rather his speed was at a level he himself could not follow at his current power.

The Prince did not spend a single extra second considering it, and he powered up further into a Super Saiyan 2 state of his own. His muscles bulked out, and his spiky glowing hair spiked up further and farther back on his head. The planet below was already shaking from the Death Ball explosion in the sky, and from Tetsuo powering up to his max while still within the limits of his first cork's release, but now Vegeta's power-up with it was causing earthquakes on different islands a thousand miles away.

People all around the planet saw their sky light up purple as the explosion against the world barrier made ripples around the world. Not as many could see the giant purple and red explosion that preceded it, or the huge glowing gold lights, but there were also those who could.

In Pao Town several hundred miles away from the battlefield, Lisanna stood on the front porch of the Briefs' house with Trunks sitting on her knee. The two of them were looking out into the distance, and Trunks lifted up his tiny little hands and reached out towards the distant flashing sky. "Da-da," he whispered, and despite the shaking planet beneath her, Lisanna could not help but whisper, 'Awww.'

ChiChi stood in a window nearby holding her own sleeping baby boy, looking out into the distance with a nervous look on her face. She grabbed her chest with her free hand and felt how intensely her heart was beating. "Bring my baby home safe, Goku," she whispered as she thought about Gohan who left with them all even as she shouted at him to stay.

For everyone who felt the planet shake, or saw the sky light up, or could actually witness the explosions, they felt the fear of being unable to protect themselves from whatever was causing them. Yet for many of these same people, they also felt gratitude. Because whoever was fighting at this level, was probably fighting someone dangerous in order to protect the people on the world.

For Son Goku, as he leaned his head to the left to dodge a punch, and then right to dodge another punch from someone else, he was not thinking of protecting people of the world. Sure, that was something he enjoyed, but during the fight, all he could think of was the thrill of battle, and whatever his next move would be, along with a hundred moves after that. He elbowed backwards, nailing the woman with short black hair in the gut, then ducked down to dodge a pair of red beams shot out from another Lieutenant, Yasa's eyes. The beams flew right over his head, and Goku shot forward, closing the distance between him and that Lieutenant instantly. He brought forward a fist, then froze as his fist was inches away from the man's head. The guy blinked, then backed up quickly with a sweaty face as he and the other Kryptonian leaders stared in at this amazing fighter. His attacks were not much stronger than their own, if they even were in the first place, but his fighting style was impeccable, unstoppable.

Zodd stared at Son Goku oddly, wondering why such an amazing fighter would stop when he could have followed through with a great punch right there. He saw where Goku was looking and turned his head, to go wide-eyed himself as he watched Darkseid lift up his hands to the side of Lord Chilled's head. It was the same thing Vegeta was watching as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 at full strength. Darkseid's eyes glowed bright red and his hands lit up the same color. The small alien creature tried screaming, but it became silent, and then all the fear left its face.

"Attack," Darkseid commanded, releasing the creature. A second later, Chilled was in front of Goku with a fist pulled back. He lost all fear of Super Saiyans, and this one in particular, and flew towards Goku with no regard for his life whatsoever.

"You took control of his mind," Goku stated as he dodged the Arcosian leader's kick, feeling the incredible power behind it that sent him flying backwards even without it colliding with him. "Now it won't be fun beating him," the Saiyan mumbled childishly, appearing behind the Arcosian and chopping at his neck.

Chilled was already weakened from his battle with Trunks, and then after forming two Death Balls, the latter of which he used his full power to create. Goku was already expecting more from the Kryptonians, but now he didn't even feel like fighting Lord Chilled. Darkseid opened his eyes wider as he watched one of his strongest pawns, who he just bothered to take control of, be taken out instantly. He thought about how much weaker Chilled was from the start of their fight, but that still was an incredible feat by this golden enemy.

"General Zodd," Rhea began, the Kryptonian Lieutenant turning to her leader with a nervous glance. "I say we go all out. This guy is not like the others," she said.

Zodd nodded, "Destroy him," he said.

The four Kryptonian leaders gathered around Goku and this was the first time the Super Saiyan saw them looking really serious. "Alright," the spiky blond haired warrior said, a smile on his face, "let's fight!" The four of them converged on him at once, and Goku instantly noticed the difference from before and now.

 _Wow, they've gotten so much stronger,_ Goku thought, blocking as fast as he could and still barely keeping up. He lifted up his right hand to block Zodd's left kick, but this Kryptonian was stronger than the others and the leg pushed through Goku's defense, knocking his arm back. Goku turned sideways as the foot passed his arm, and it went right across the front of his body. Wind rushed across Goku's orange gi and he and Zodd made eye contact as the enemy leader's momentum took him right in front of Goku.

The Kryptonian General tensed himself readying for the knee he saw coming up towards his passing chest, but it never came as an elbow slammed into Goku's back. The woman with short black hair spun after her elbow and slammed a kick towards Goku's head, but the wincing Saiyan felt Rhea's kick coming and ducked underneath it. On either of his sides though, the other two Lieutenants pulled their heads back, then snapped forward breathing out air at well below freezing temperatures.

Their freeze breath made Goku shiver, and though his golden energy was working to keep him warm, his movements were slowed by the freezing winds on his body. This allowed for Rhea and Zodd to get more hits on him, as he continued his efforts to block and counterattack.

"Hey!" someone yelled at the gray-skinned enemy leader in the sky. Darkseid was watching the battle slightly below him, but now lifted up his head to look at the Super Saiyan in front of him. Vegeta stood with his right arm out, pointing at the enemy leader in front of him, "You better be ready-"

"You should have attacked while I was distracted," Darkseid commented as if he was speaking down on his enemy. "Not that you would have had a chance either way," he continued, the gray-skinned godly figure narrowing his red eyes at Vegeta.

Darkseid's eyes glowed brightly and a beam of red shot out towards the Prince of the Saiyans. Vegeta had felt the same energy be emitted earlier, at the same time he felt his future son's energy drop immensely. The Prince dodged the beam, but as he flew towards Darkseid, more Omega rays shot out of his eyes, and his hands. The ones that passed Vegeta did not disappear either, bending sharply in midair and shooting back towards Vegeta.

"Haa!" Vegeta stuck his arms out to either side, in front towards Darkseid, and behind him where the turning Omega beams were flying back towards him. He fired a scatter shot of ki blasts that intercepted the red beams. However, one of the beams Vegeta threw a ball of yellow light at shot to the right, then left, making sharp right angles with each turn until it got right behind Vegeta. The beam flew through the Prince, and then Vegeta's body disappeared.

 _Not all of Kakarott's techniques are stupid,_ Vegeta admitted mentally as the Omega Beam flew through his After-Image and he was hovering behind Darkseid now, swinging both fists together in a spinning move towards the back of their main enemy's head. Darkseid turned his head as Vegeta's hands were about to slam into him, making the Prince's eyes go wide at how fast this guy could react. A fist slammed into Vegeta's stomach making the Prince oof in pain, his head bowing. Then, Vegeta's head snapped up with rage in his eyes and he slammed a fist into the side of Darkseid's face.

Darkseid flew backwards from the punch, pain coursing through him as Vegeta followed through. He dodged to the left as the Saiyan Prince threw a medium sized energy blast at him, but Vegeta knew which way he would dodge from the direction he threw his energy blast. He was already descending to that spot as Darkseid dodged, and both of his feet slammed straight into the enemy leader's chest, knocking Darkseid out of the air and all the way down to the ground.

The already extremely damaged surface cracked even more as the large gray man came crashing down into it. Pieces of the ground around them lifted up, and the fighters battling all around now had to dodge flying debris as well as the attacks from their enemies.

Two Kryptonians were charging full speed at Yamcha who was in a fist fight with a man in black. Black Adam leapt backwards and rose up an arm, shouting "Shazam!" and calling down lightning towards the scar-faced man who jumped backwards just in time. As the lightning was coming down, the two Kryptonians dodged left and right, pulling their fists back as they prepared to hit the man on the other side of it. One of them had to lift up a few feet to dodge a flying chunk of earth heading under him, then spun a barrel roll in midair as a blur of white, a blur of blue, and a blur of red jumped on top of the rubble he flew over, before continuing their movements past him. The other who dodged to the right of the lightning reached Yamcha first as the man in the orange gi was still looking at Black Adam. Yamcha started to turn, but the Kryptonian never reached him as a small glowing green metal contraption slammed into his face and legs of it wrapped around his head.

The Kryptonian soldier fell out of the air and Yamcha hopped over his falling form, wondering how Bulma managed to snipe him from so far away with a bead of sweat forming on the side of his head. Suddenly the bolt of lightning he dodged grew twice in size, then three times, sending Yamcha spinning back as it seared against his skin. Black Adam clenched his risen fists and laughed as the wincing man had a trail of smoke coming out of him as he was sent flying backwards. Yamcha flew backwards and the other Kryptonian who dodged a bunch of speedsters and flying debris flew right after him, but a giant green fist came out of nowhere and slammed into this Kryptonian soldier. Yamcha gasped out as the green fist missed him by only centimeters, and he fell out of the air, tumbling across the ground still in pain from Black Adam's attack.

The green fist was not even aimed at the Kryptonian who got in its way, but at a man in yellow on the other side who punched back with an equally as large yellow fist. When the two energy fists collided though, a small bald man dropped out of the sky from close to the man in yellow and slammed a knee into the side of the guy's head. Sinestro slammed into the ground, his eyes rolling back from the force of Krillin's kick. Krillin spun as he finished the kick and rose up his arms, but it was not enough to stop the giant piece of ground flying at him and knocked him backwards like being hit by a train.

On top of the piece of rubble slamming into Krillin, Zoom slammed a fist into a deeply wounded Wally West, who got up once again by kicking his legs up in the air, then brought a blurry red fist down at his enemy. Zoom caught his fist and brought forward his other to hit him, but the three eyed muscular man behind him slammed a kick into his back and then grabbed his head and smashed it down into the ground below them, breaking apart the flying rock into five pieces.

Gohan was standing over an unconscious Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter, and he lifted up both hands and incinerated four of five large rock chunks falling down towards them. They all turned to dust from his attack and harmlessly fell out of the air, while the fifth chunk of debris split on its own. A fast-spinning disc of energy flew through it, a panting Krillin behind it with his arm thrown forward.

The bald human looked down at the twelve year old down below him and gave the boy a small smile. Gohan smiled back up at his older friend, then watched as Krillin flew off and slammed a fist into a White Martian trying to attack Superman from behind. The Man of Steel, despite all of his injuries, was back on his feet and battling five of his fellow Kryptonians simultaneously. His punches disabled them each time they connected, and finally the grunts realized they were no match for this Kryptonian, even if he was injured.

Superman looked up as his enemies stopped attacking him, and he shot up in the air like a rocket coming up behind one of General Zodd's Lieutenants. Yasa started to turn, and he lifted up his hammer, blocking Superman's fist as he did. The confident Lieutenant who figured he was much stronger than Superman because of the sun's energy he absorbed, started sweating as Clark Kent's fist pushed harder into his hammer and snapped right through it.

Yasa brought up his other arm and slammed Supes under the chin, but Clark snapped his head back down and brought an elbow down on top of his enemy's skull. He was about to follow through with a devastating kick, when he heard a voice in front of him, "Stop it!" He froze and looked up, as it was not one of his enemies yelling at him. Where he looked, he saw a bruised up Son Goku glaring at him with three enemies around him, panting and holding up their arms in fighting stances, wondering why their opponent got so distracted. He had their complete attention, but now as they risked a glance over, they realized that Superman had come up and attacked their fourth comrade.

"What are you saying?" Clark asked the golden spiky haired Saiyan.

Goku frowned at him, "These are my enemies. You can have your turn next." Everyone stared at the Saiyan speechless, even a pissed off Yasa turned from Superman and gawked at Son Goku. Goku grinned, "Let's continue."

"Are you serious?" Clark asked, his voice hinting at anger though he tried to stay calm.

"Of course," Goku said, turning back to Clark for a few seconds. "It isn't fair if we both team up on them. I want a fair fight."

"Kal-El," Zodd spoke over to the man who killed him. Superman looked back at Zodd to see the enemy glaring back at him. "Even with your own race all around you, you continue to fight alongside the humans. How do-"

"Bored now," Goku said, flying forward and elbowing towards Zodd who refocused fast and blocked, then went wide-eyed as he saw how slow Goku threw that elbow, only fast enough to make him get back to their fight, not actually catch him off guard. _Because that would not be fair,_ Zodd thought subconsciously as he slammed a fist towards the Saiyan's face, only for Goku to move his head inches to the right and allow the fist to pass by his ear.

Son Goku reached up and spun the man's arm he grabbed, throwing him into the punching woman who had to pull her punch in fear of hitting her General. While the two of them were pushed back, he turned and flew at Wol-Ren, the quietest of his enemies. The big man lifted up both arms to block, but Goku was expecting that and moved fast to get behind him, before putting both of his arms under the man's armpits and swinging around with the man locked up.

Yasa could not pull his punch as fast as Rhea did, and as he punched for Goku's back, the Saiyan spun and he wound up slamming Wol-Ren directly in the gut. Goku dropped the enemy whose energy depleted a lot from that hit, then pressed his left hand into the guy's back and fired a ball of blue ki that slammed him into his enemy, and then both of them became engulfed by a blue explosion a hundred meters away. As their smoking forms fell out of the air, Goku turned and rose both of his arms, firing large yellow beams from them at the two strongest approaching Kryptonian leaders.

Rhea was not expecting the sudden attack and lifted her arms to try and catch the beam, but it still threw her back across the air. Zodd dodged around it though and reached Goku before he could release the beams from his hands. Zodd grabbed Goku by the right shoulder and pushed the man off balance, making him lose control of the beams and allowing Rhea to escape, while at the same time he brought forward his left fist as hard as he could and hit the Super Saiyan in the face. He was still grabbing Son Goku's shoulder, so both of them were thrown a mile by the punch and crashed into a tall hill that broke into several directions.

Meanwhile down on the ground below where Zodd just slammed Goku in the face, Darkseid was standing in front of a panting Vegeta. The god-like figure did not seem any worse for the wear as he wiped his left arm across his face. He vanished from Vegeta's sight, and appeared on the Saiyan's left a few nanoseconds later, but before Vegeta could fully turn left and punch out, the gray man was on his right. Darkseid's sharp teeth ground together as he watched Vegeta punch the opposite direction of where he was now standing.

Then, from point blank, Darkseid released a huge amount of Omega beams directly into Vegeta's back. "RAAAA!" Vegeta roared, his golden aura expanding outwards as he yelled in agony. The ground shook from his roar, and then the yellow light faded down into a white one, that only covered the outside of the Prince's body as he dropped down to one knee.

Darkseid snarled as the Prince fell to a knee, but kept his eyes open and gripped the floor furiously. "You and that boy are from a powerful race I see," Darkseid growled. The large man glowered at Vegeta as he started to stand, "But I will exterminate you nonetheless." He placed a hand on the back of Vegeta's skull, and then his hand glowed red and the Prince roared out in pain.

Gohan looked over where Vegeta was out of his Super Saiyan state and being drained off all his life energy. "I have to do something!" Gohan shouted to himself, forgetting about the people below him he was trying to save for a second and flying towards Darkseid. As he was on his way however, three Arcosians a little stronger than the others tackled him out of the air and they ripped through the ground together, Vegeta's screams echoing around all the while.

Krillin looked over to see Vegeta about to get killed, but he was too far to make it in time to help. He opened his mouth to shout Vegeta's name, then froze. Every single fighter on the battlefield had deep concentration towards whatever they were doing, but all at once they stopped. Across a twenty square mile area covered in rubble, bodies, and fire, anyone still able to move just stopped.

Bulma stood on a hill pretty far from the action, but there were still two Kryptonians unconscious near her. They had seen where she was firing from and flew over, but she shot one out of the air, and when the other came and lifted her off the ground, she spoke the word 'Fire' and her weapon shot on its own, locking on to the closest Kryptonian and sniping her. But now, she dropped her sniper, her whole body tensing up to the point where she could not move.

Even Darkseid lowered his hand from Vegeta's head and the Prince collapsed on the ground, still with a little life in him. There was something happening for the last few minutes which everyone had been ignoring during their own separate battles, but in the last few seconds, they all realized it had stopped. The enormous white aura that was ripping across the landscape and tearing everything apart, it had vanished. Still, that should not have been enough to make them all stop moving, but it was not the stopping of the aura that had them all tense up, but the feeling they felt from the center of where it just was.

Mirai Trunks stood five yards away from a smaller figure in front of him. He had been screaming at the boy who was yelling himself, telling him to stop as loud as he could but not reaching through to him. And then, Tetsuo popped the first ever cork he placed after defeating Broly. Everything on the battlefield stopped at that second, as his screams stopped, massive relief rushing through him as his power that had been threatening to burst for so long was given room to breath. There was nothing holding it back anymore, and Tetsuo smiled, he smiled so wide it stretched almost from ear to ear, not noticing his best friend taking small steps back from nearby him.

Tetsuo's mind flashed to a few minutes ago when he watched helplessly as Darkseid hurt Trunks. He remembered hearing Trunks' screams, echoing in his mind still as he looked across the battlefield. This one little piece of anger, multiplied itself exponentially and the kid's body surrounded in a light that shot off in every direction for miles around. The light was translucent, they could all see the boy through it, but they could not see an edge to where the light ended as it instantly expanded wide enough to engulf every single one of them inside it.

"AAHHRRRRRAAAAA!" Tetsuo screamed as with his anger, all the relief he felt from opening the cork vanished, replaced by the agony of all that power now rushing through the cork at once. Future Trunks was lifted off the ground and his skin burned as he was thrown a hundred yards away into a rock face, then the rock face crumpled around him as he bounced across the landscape behind it.

Gohan's three Arcosian enemies were thrown aside just like Trunks, and the young Super Saiyan ascended in that exact second as the unadulterated anger he could feel inside that massive energy was like nothing he had ever felt before. He rose up both his arms to block from the enormous force pressing down on him, wondering where the Hell that power even came from.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed from a few miles off where he and Zodd stopped their intense fist fight. The two of them were locked in mortal combat, but the feeling emitted from Tetsuo's body was more than the two of them could ignore.

Superman looked down over at Tetsuo, his eyes widening as the boy in the red cape lifted off the ground, though "ground" was not a good word for the area beneath him anymore. As he lifted up, the ground beneath his feet started to rise as well. Not just a few large rocks, but it was as if entire islands were rising out of the ground, miles deep, just lifting up in the air and breaking in half, then multiple pieces as they did.

This did not look like the time Tetsuo built the floating city above Metropolis though, this time there was no creative power going into his telekinesis. Everything was destructive. Tetsuo flew forward with his tattered red cape flapping behind him, and a look on the fifteen year old's face that showed he was enjoying himself way too much. Although they were all enraptured by the giant light surrounding them, a new white aura formed around Tetsuo, much more solid, but equally unstable.

As he flew, the thick white aura whipped around him with no control whatsoever. A long white whip of energy slammed into the ground and his uncontrolled spraying aura acted like an energy blast itself, ripping through the ground and those on it. Arcosians, Kryptonians, and Martians alike screamed as the energy crashed into them unintentionally. Even as it did though, Tetsuo did not even seem to notice and just kept flying forward. Two whips of white energy flew out from either side of him, one up in the air where it did not hit anyone, but the other down to the right diagonally, ripping through the surface and down beneath the ground.

Everyone standing on the right side of Tetsuo suddenly felt the elevation of the ground they were on drop and they fell a hundred meters. His energy had dug out an entire unstable underground section beneath the surface, and now the surface was falling down towards it. Yet even as it fell, it started to rise into Tetsuo's energy at the same time, and as it was disintegrated, so were the people on top of it.

"Let's go!" Yamcha shouted, grabbing the muscular unconscious guy in red with a large yellow lightning bolt in the center. Captain Marvel's eyes opened up slightly as the man in a torn up orange gi tried lifting him, but was not paying attention behind him. Billy Batson shoved Yamcha as hard as his weakened state would let him, and Yamcha's eyes widened as a huge whip of white energy slammed down on the ground in front of him, engulfing Captain Marvel and stretching for two miles into the distance past it.

"Ahhh-" Yamcha yelled, making a few others look his way and seeing the scar-faced Z fighter falling away from the solid light, just barely escaping it. Then they realized, he didn't _fully_ escape it. Their eyes widened as Yamcha's left leg up to midway up his thigh was just gone, a line beneath it that blood splashed out of as he fell.

"Holy-" Rhea whispered, the Kryptonian woman backing up a little in the air. As she did, a small flash of white light shot up at her and she screamed, making Superman who was not far from her look over and watch as the short haired woman was completely consumed. Her body broke down slowly, her skin very strong thus hard to break through, which just made it worse for her as it took longer to disintegrate. She screamed for about five seconds, and then the beam passed by her, leaving a smoldering form up in the air with its mouth still open, before dropping out of the sky.

Superman snapped his head down towards Tetsuo who was looking straight ahead towards Darkseid, having no idea his power was whipping around this madly. _We need to stop him before it's too late,_ Clark thought, the man in red and blue staring through the white aura at the boy inside.

"I will kill you!" Tetsuo roared, soaring down towards the bald gray man next to Vegeta's slumped form, and tackling Darkseid. As he tackled the gray figure, his aura sent Vegeta flying through the air, spinning around unconsciously until his eyes started to flutter open and he gained control of himself in midair.

Tetsuo dragged Darkseid through the ground for about a mile, before he heard a voice in his head, **"Do not fight me. Fight them."** The voice was compelling, very compelling, and he loosened his grip on Darkseid who broke free and leapt backwards. His skin was a little seared, but other than that he was fine. Tetsuo started to turn back towards the battlefield behind him, but then he brought up a hand to his own head and gripped his skull tightly. "NO!" the boy roared, his energy pulsing out even more than before.

Goku could feel the boy standing next to Darkseid, and the kid still had a lot more energy reserves he had not yet tapped into. However, at the strength he was at now, he already could not contain all of his untapped energy. It poured out of his small fifteen year old body uncontrollably, destroying everything around him.

Tetsuo rose up a hand that was not the one he was using to grip his forehead in pain. In this hand formed a purple ball of energy, that he randomly threw in front of him. While it was flying, more of Tetsuo's white aura sucked inside the ball, doubling it in size as it flew towards the center of the battlefield.

Gohan's eyes widened as the blast was nearing his area. He looked all around him at the panicking enemies, and then over towards where he thought he left his unconscious allies. When he looked over though, he realized Tetsuo's aura must have thrown them somewhere, because he could no longer see them. _Crap Crap Crapbaskets! Where are they?!_ He snapped his head around and around and finally saw a light skinned female's leg sticking out from underneath a huge boulder.

The demi-Saiyan flew over as fast as he could while the purple ball of death dropped towards them, incredibly powerful and full of anger. While Gohan flew towards this woman whose power he recognized, Krillin shouted towards an unmoving Tien. "We have to get out of here!" the midget yelled at the taller bald man. "Come on!"

Tien Shinhan looked over to see Krillin carrying an unconscious Yamcha over his shoulder who was a little lighter now without a left leg. The two of them flew far into the distance, while Tien looked back over towards Tetsuo for a few seconds. _With King Cold, and again here. I am never a match for these enemies! WHY AM I SO WEAK?!_ Tien saw the ball about to hit the ground, and despite his fury, he still had some sense of self-preservation and flew backwards at full speed, though he did so with his three eyes still focused back towards the collision with the ball and the ground.

Gohan grabbed the girl wearing a small blue skirt and a costume with a large red Superman symbol on the center of her tight uniform. With Supergirl in hand, he flew fast away from the epicenter of the explosion, but he still felt the brunt of it right behind him. Gohan wrapped up the blonde girl in his arms in front of him, right before screaming and spiraling out of the sky from the explosion.

He may have been caught in a piece of it, but at least he was not one of the dozens who could not escape as fast as him. Green Lantern was flying away, but as he looked back he saw the purple dome expanding and expanding, so he lifted up his Green Lantern ring and formed a bubble of green around him. The edge of the purple blast hit his forcefield, and a second later cracks ran through the entire thing. Hal Jordan's eyes widened, and then his forcefield exploded. "Ahhh-" his voice was cut off as the blast engulfed him.

"TETSUO!" Trunks shouted over at the boy.

Tetsuo was clenching his head again with both hands, and the mental prowess he gained through the experimentation on him in his own world paid off. He fought off Darkseid's mind control and spun around to face the surprised man. "What did you make me do?!" Tetsuo roared, his black hair spiking as he lifted up both of his arms. The ground all around Darkseid exploded. The gray figure in the center of the explosion had no idea where the explosion came from, but crossed his arms as it happened around him.

While Darkseid was being lifted up by the explosion, he felt as if a giant invisible hand wrapped around him and threw him out of the smoke and into the ground. He got lifted back up, and then smashed down, then up, and back down. The bald, gray man turned as he came up again and out of his eyes shot two blue Omega Beams that slammed into Tetsuo's chest and made the boy fly backwards, his body burning in the center as his clothes ripped and his skin started disintegrating. "RAAAA!" Tetsuo roared in pain, lifting up his right hand to grip his chest, while at the same time raising his left and clenching it into a fist and keeping Darkseid's form in the distance in eyesight.

It looked as if Darkseid started to get squeezed from this distance, and the man fired more Omega Beams from his eyes. As the beams reached Tetsuo though, they broke apart on a forcefield that emitted from around his body. "Ahh, AHHHH!" Tetsuo yelled, his grip on Darkseid getting stronger as the Omega beams dispersed. He finally pulled inwards towards himself, making Darkseid fly towards him, and he punched forward with full strength. His fist went right through Darkseid's front and out his back, and the force from the punch made a line of planet for about five miles rip up off the ground and shred.

Everyone watching Tetsuo were in complete awe of the boy's strength, but they were also terrified. Goku watched as the kid put the finishing punch through Darkseid's chest, then watched as the force from his fist ripped up the ground behind Darkseid all the way into the distance. Goku's eyes widened as he saw the ground behind Darkseid shredding, lifting up and ripping apart in the blast. His eyes opened wide because he saw what was back there that the punch also threatened to destroy; He started flying forwards, his golden hair swaying as lightning shot out and could not keep up with him. _If only I still had Instant Transmission!_ Goku thought, right before his mind went blank and he just floated still in the air.

Krillin was flying away with an unconscious Yamcha on his shoulder and Tien flying on his right. The two flying warriors both looked far to their right and their eyes widened as their chests clenched up, watching the force from Tetsuo's punch tear right through a hill.

A badly wounded Vegeta hovered a hundred feet off the ground, but he still had to cross his arms to block from the wind force slamming into him as Tetsuo punched forward. He lowered his arms and looked down at the boy, _Impressive. And he still has more hidden, I wonder if-_ Vegeta realized which direction the boy had punched and he snapped his head to follow the destruction created by it. Coming up towards him fast was Goku, but the younger full-blooded Saiyan stopped only a few yards in front of Vegeta on his right.

The Prince in his base form was wounded, his pride damaged from the devastating defeat at the hands of a man that a boy could defeat, again. Yet as he looked out over the landscape, watching as an entire hill tore to shreds, along with the parked helicopter on top of it, and the unconscious Kryptonians, and...

Trunks stared off in the distance with wide-eyes. His mouth dropped and he could not breath as he watched her die. He stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then his eyes rolled back, his hair shot up spiky again and turned gold, and at the top of his lungs he roared, "MOTHER!"

Ichigo Kurosaki was standing not far from Trunks, and he was amazed at Tetsuo's strength too, but he did not see what all the Z fighters just saw. He did freak out however as the battered man next to him started screaming about his mother and getting back to full power in a matter of seconds.

Vegeta, who was on the brink of death only minutes before, snapped his head back and roared, "THAT WAS MY BULMA!" The sight of the blue haired woman getting incinerated by the force of a punch made all four Saiyans freak the fuck out. Goku was not far in front of Vegeta, and his eyebrows narrowed down, while his spiky blond hair swayed faster and faster in the wind.

"Ahhh, AHHHHHH, AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Goku yelled. His mind flashed back to a time when he was all alone, living by himself in the woods since his grandpa Gohan had died, and Bulma was the one who had found him and brought him into the world. As he screamed, his yellow spiky hair started getting pushed back, further and further behind his head and extending down his back. His mind flashed to searching for the Dragon Balls with her, looking for and finding her in West City, her cheering him on at every World Martial Arts Tournament he'd ever been to. She looked after him like an older sister for his entire life... and he just watched her die. "RRRAAAA!"

Goku's hair finally stopped extending down at his waist, but his body continued pulsing golden light after he was done. Vegeta was filled with so much rage, that the sight of Kakarott once again surpassing him, at a new level of Super Saiyan, and his wife's death, and his defeat, they all combined making his spiky blond hair spike all the way up as his muscles bulked out again. "RROOOOAAAARRRR!"

Son Gohan dropped the unconscious Supergirl as his hair spiked up more himself. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he watched Bulma die, a close friend of his who was like an aunt to him. "RAAAAA!"

The entire sky for a hundred miles lit up golden. All over Awul, people held on to something as the ground shifted from occasionally vibrating a little from a battle hundreds even thousands of miles away, to earthquakes caused from several enraged Saiyans and one extremely powerful human boy.

In Pao Town, everyone ran out of their buildings panicking about the earthquakes. Laxus and Makarov Dreyar looked behind them at the frame of the guild hall the two of them were building together. The wooden structural supports were shaking, and then one beam cracked, followed by another. Laxus sweatdropped as the building came crashing down, while the short old man on his left side fell to his knees and yelled angrily about those damn Saiyans. Laxus looked behind him towards the yellow sky in the horizon, _What power. I want strength like that, to protect this town if the Saiyans don't return one of these times. To protect Fairy Tail._

Ahead of Laxus, running out of their shaking house were Romeo Conbolt and Mirajane Strauss. The two of them looked around and then Mira pointed over towards the Briefs' house. They ran over towards her younger sister who was rocking Trunks in her arms, trying to calm him down as he cried loudly. "What happened to him?" Mira asked as she saw the terrified look on the boy's face.

ChiChi ran out of her house as well with Goten in her arms, the little baby reaching over to his friend baby Trunks and wondering why the boy was so sad. The little boy with lavender hair looked back out towards the glowing sky with tears pouring down his face, and at the top of his lungs, Chibi Trunks shouted, "MAMA!"

All three of the teenage mages gathered around the boy snapped their heads up and looked into the distance. "No," Lisanna whispered, her mind racing with fears of what could have happened out there.

ChiChi's face turned blue as the ground shook again, even worse than before. "Bulma," she whispered, thinking of her closest friend and tears coming to the corners of her eyes. Her mind blanked and her heart sped up ten times as fast as usual. ChiChi turned towards the golden lights and screamed, "GOHAN!"

In the middle of a forest a few hundred miles away from Pao Town, Sora turned around. The boy with spiky brown hair fell off a tree he was climbing to get some fruit, and now he felt the cause of what knocked him off the tree again. The entire continent was shaking and he started running forward, "Kairi!" he called out.

"Over here!" she shouted back.

Sora dodged between trees and ran out towards a clearing of the trees, then up the hill on the other side where he saw two figures at the top looking out into the distance. He ran up right between them and stared out over the horizon where the sky was lit up golden, "Whoa," Sora whispered.

"What is causing that?" Kairi asked, turning her head left to the two boys at the top of the hill with her.

"I don't know," the skinny young man on Sora's left started. The other two looked at him as he reached behind his head and grabbed his straw hat, then placed it down on top of his head. "But we should get away from here," Luffy stated, his eyes shadowed by his dark hair and the brim of his hat. The lone pirate traveling with the two teens started walking down the hill back towards the forest.

"Luffy wait up," Kairi called back to him, then chased the rubber pirate back down the hill. Sora looked at them, then glanced back one more time out into the glowing distance. _What the Hell is happening?_

"Pull in the sails!" Nami shouted as the ship the Thousand Sunny rocked back and forth in the waves. They tilted so far to the starboard side at one point that a larger than usual wave splashed up onto the ship.

"We're trying!" Juvia shouted back, tugging hard on the ropes, but the wind coming from those giant glowing lights in the sky was making it difficult to do anything. They were just off the coast, but those golden lights did not look far away, a little to the Northeast of them.

"Hold on!" Franky shouted, spinning the wheel to try and move the ship with the changes in currents and wind. Nami was shouting directions at him as the weather kept getting worse and worse.

"Robin-chan!" Sanji shouted as a wave of salt water came up on the ship and washed the black haired woman overboard. Sanji sprinted to the edge and dove off, letting go of his ropes as he did. All of the pressure went to Juvia and she yelped as the extra force lifted her off the ground.

"This would be a lot easier with more crewmates!" Nami exclaimed as she ran over to Sanji's side and gripped his released ropes. The ropes slid through her hands for a few seconds before she got a good grip, and her hands started bleeding from new rope burns she tried to ignore. Juvia managed to land with Nami taking a share of the ropes, and the two of them tied up the sail, leaving them dead in the water. "Franky! Paddles!" Nami yelled.

"You got it!" the cyborg shouted, letting go of the steering wheel and running down to the main deck. Meanwhile, Sanji leapt up on the side and placed a gasping Robin down on the floor. The chef saw what Franky was doing, so Sanji went and gathered up paddles as well. The two strongest, and only, men on the ship started paddling hard to get their ship as far south and away from the coast as possible.

Nami looked off the back of the ship while they raced away. She brought up her bleeding hands together and closed her eyes, _Please, let it not be Timmy. Please be safe._

Timmy Turner felt the ground shaking like mad and he ran over to the side of the cave he was in, picking up the sleeping fairy with grayish pink hair. "What's going on Sport?" Wanda asked as the kid picked her up and then flew the two of them out the entrance of the cave, not wanting to get trapped in there if it collapsed on them. The boy's Fairy Godmother looked less gray than right after fighting Madara, but her wand and crown's yellow colors were still faint, not glowing like the entire sky in the Southwest of his position.

The kid used his ki-sensing powers to feel out over there and his eyes widened. "There are strong people over there. At least a hundred powers near mine, and a dozen others much stronger than me." The ten year old boy wearing a pink t-shirt and pink hat gulped and sat down on the ground. _What if I was there. Wanda might have had to sacrifice herself like Cosmo did. I can't let that happen next time. I need to get stronger, and train on my own!_

Timmy kept his head lifted up to look in the distance, but he got in a push-up position while he did so. The kid started doing pushups while watching the glowing sky in amazement. _Wonder if Naruto can see them from Konoha?_

"What the Hell is that?" Kirito muttered as he stared off over the lake and into the far distance. Marco the Phoenix, Naruto, and Naruto's father Minato were all staring off into the distance nearby him. The black haired teen turned his head at the strong fighters, awaiting an answer from his trainers.

Naruto had a serious look on his face, and the Sixth Hokage Naruto started in a low voice, "Saiyans." Kirito lifted up his eyebrows, having heard Naruto speak of them once or twice before. He was always skeptical of the power Naruto spoke of, but here in Konoha, they were hundreds of miles away from whatever was causing those glowing lights, and yet he could still feel the ground beneath his feet shaking with each pulse of glowing gold light. _Saiyans huh?_

Six hundred miles away from Kirito and the others gathered in Konoha, Krillin flew as fast away as he could while holding a bleeding Yamcha in his arms. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tien stop flying away, but he could not read what Tien was thinking and had to just focus on Yamcha's injuries. He flew away faster and faster, feeling his left side getting wet as blood from the opening on Yamcha's leg splashed on him.

Krillin saw Pao Town, and in the next second he landed in front of a cluster of people gathered between the Sons' and Briefs' houses. "What happened?!" Lisanna shouted over at the short bald man whose orange gi was ripped to shreds above his waist, and he had blood all over his torso.

"It's not mine," Krillin said, his voice shaky. He lowered Yamcha down and yelled out for help, getting the others to run over to him and start doing emergency treatment on the scar-faced man missing a left leg. Krillin looked back behind him, and a little piece of him said to fly back out there, but a much larger piece of him said to stay put and not run straight to his death. _Bulma,_ the midget's fists clenched and water formed in his eyes as he stared out towards his friends' enraged energies.

Tien floated somewhere between Pao and the battlefield. His mind raced as he felt every Saiyan reach a power he dreamed of every day. _No matter how hard I train, their power is one I can never reach. Not the way I have been training... but I am on a world with endless possibilities. If I can't win using the martial arts I've perfected for decades, then I will learn new ways to fight. I will get more powerful than they could imagine. I swear it!_

Back on the battlefield, Ichigo took a step backwards as he stared at Mirai Trunks. The son of Vegeta from the future looked like a mad man as he roared at the top of his lungs. His pure white eyes formed small light green irises in the center, and they glared over at the boy surrounded by a giant white aura. "Trunks!" Ichigo shouted from behind the muscular Super Saiyan.

Trunks spun with an enraged snarl, and he came face to face with the orange haired teenager. His eyes widened at Ichigo's nervous look at him, and they regained their missing pupils to look into the shinigami's eyes. The third of Metropolis's founders looked afraid of him at the moment. "What are you going to do?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked, sweating pretty badly in the presence of the golden glowing gods.

For the first time since seeing his mother get destroyed, Trunks actually started to think. He looked away from Ichigo and up in the sky where Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan all looked like they were at different levels of rage, from uncontrollable to just absolutely-livid. He looked down from them over at the teenager standing on the shaking ground down below, his power higher than the rest of theirs and still growing. _Tetsuo. You- you-_ Trunks' fists clenched and the ground below him crumbled down into a crater.

 _What am I doing here?_ Ichigo thought, the calm spirit he managed to keep while talking to Trunks vanishing. Every fighter on the battlefield had been too strong for him. The Kryptonians, Whtie Martians, Arcosians, all survived his full-powered Getsuga Tenshous. He was exhausted; his black kimono was torn apart, coinciding with his depleted energy. _If a single stray blast hits me, I'm dead. I, I can't keep doing this. How would Inoue feel if I never came back to Metropolis?_

While Ichigo stepped backwards, Mirai Trunks flew forwards. At the same moment, the three Saiyans up in the air flew down towards Tetsuo.

Tetsuo Shima lifted up his hand and destroyed the remains of Darkseid, then turned around to face the powers of his allies that grew exponentially in the last minute. Goku's was the largest and he gawked at the sight of the man with enormous muscles, a chiseled chin, and hair back down to his waist. That man was glaring straight at him though with a fury that man the boy take a step back. "Wh-What?!" Tetsuo shouted up at them. He was full of fury still, as his unrestrained power shot out of him and destroyed the ground around him. "What do you want?!" He yelled up at them.

"Son Goku," Superman called over quietly from high in the sky, wondering what the good-natured Saiyan was thinking as he approached the boy. He saw what had happened, and it made him upset as well, but something was different about the way the Saiyans were reacting to it.

Vegeta flew down fastest and he glared at Tetsuo with the eyes of a man who wanted to rip the boy in half. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"WHY?!" The boy roared back, his power flaring up like a pillar of flames three hundred yards up into the sky. He took a step towards the three Saiyans descending in front of him, and then turned his head to the right, at the same second that a fist slammed into his cheek. Tetsuo lifted off the ground, flying to the side horizontally and bouncing off the ground once, before righting himself in midair and pointing both hands behind him, creating a kiai blast that not only stopped his movement, but cracked three miles down into the planet.

Tetsuo snapped his eyes open as he had closed them when he was punched. He opened his mouth to scream at whoever did that, then went wide-eyed seeing Trunks standing over where he just was with a fist extended. "Trunks? Why did you do that?!" Tetsuo roared, his power leaking out more and sending two whips of energy in either direction. One whip of large white energy extended over ten miles in length and the end of it crashed into the water, lifting up a huge wave that a group of nearby Straw Hat pirates had to Coup de Burst to escape from.

While the pirates lifted up in the air on the flying ship, they looked out towards the lights, now able to see them better from high up in the air. Every single one of them dropped their jaws at the sight of the white translucent flame rippling in the sky, with dozens of long white tendrils waving around off of it and crashing into mountains, destroying them with ease.

Arcosians fleeing from the scene looked up to see the top of a mountain coming down towards them, but before it even hit, a giant wave of white light crashed through the mountain and then down on top of them, creating a valley two miles wide and five times that in length.

Tetsuo screamed with rage again as Trunks glared at him a way he did not like, then over his screams he heard Trunks shout over at him, "...ou killed my mother!" Tetsuo slowly closed his mouth, his eyes widening, and Trunks shouted it again because the boy looked like he didn't think he heard it right. "You killed my mother!" Trunks shouted at Tetsuo again, making the kid's eyes widen to a point where they could not get any larger.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Vegeta yelled, ignoring his son who flew in and punched the kid away, flying towards Tetsuo himself.

Trunks flew forward though and got right between Vegeta and the fifteen year old boy, still looking over at Tetsuo instead of the spiky haired man behind him. "Your power is out of control! Put a cork on it, right now!" Trunks yelled at him. Tetsuo had no idea what he was talking about though and shook his head.

"I don't want to!" Tetsuo yelled in response. His mouth curled up in a smile, "This feels, too good!"

"Move boy!" Vegeta shouted, slamming his fist into the side of Trunks' head and knocking the younger man away. Gohan's eyes snapped wide, getting to his senses a little as he watched his friend get slammed away by a full force punch from Vegeta. He flew over towards Trunks, but the young man did not need his help and flew back himself, tackling Vegeta right before the Prince of the Saiyans reached Tetsuo.

Tetsuo was raising his arms to fight Vegeta, when Trunks tackled his father out of the air, making the boy even more surprised. "What are you doing Trunks?!" Tetsuo shouted at the older man. "Do you want to join them?" he asked, a crazy smile coming to his face.

Trunks finished tackling his father, then swung the old man around and released, sending him flying into the distance to give him a few extra seconds. Goku and Gohan each were glaring at the kid with the crazy smile, getting ready to charge in themselves. Neither of them could figure out why Trunks was still defending him after what he did. "Join them?" Trunks shouted over at the boy. "You don't realize it because you can't sense energies well yet," Trunks yelled, "but you've been killing everyone!"

Tetsuo had no idea what Trunks was talking about. "The only one I've killed is that guy who-"

"NO!" Trunks shouted at him. "Your energy alone has killed so many people! Not just our enemies either," he continued to yell. "Look around you Tetsuo!" The young teen humored Trunks and glanced to his sides, just to see a mountain four miles away in the direction he looked get ripped in half. The kid's eyes widened, _Did, I do that?_

Mirai Trunks continued to yell at him, feeling his father on his way back over. "You already killed Hal! Your power crushed him. The others too!" Tetsuo looked around as Trunks shouted at him, searching for his allies and not seeing many around him. Most people he saw were running as far away from him as possible, many screaming in terror. Trunks continued loudly, "Diana, J'onn, and my mother Tetsuo! She was a few miles behind Darkseid, and your punch killed her!" Trunks sounded so furious as he shouted at the boy, and Tetsuo looked back to see pure hate in Trunks' eyes looking back at him. His closest friend on this world, hated him.

"RaaaaAAAAA!" Vegeta's scream got louder and louder until he arrived and ran straight into Trunks. This time, Vegeta did not care who it was, and just tried plowing through his son. Trunks did not care either though, and he fought Vegeta, trading punches and kicks with his enraged father. They each took devastating attacks from Darkseid's Omega Beams earlier, but rage fueled a Saiyan more than anything, and they worked off pure adrenaline as they fought each other.

"Why?" Tetsuo whispered, lifting up his hands in front of his face. He snapped his head up angrily, though there were tears coming out of the corners of his eyes. "Why are you stopping him then?!" Tetsuo yelled at the older man. "She was your mother right? So, why are you protecting me?!" The ground all around him exploded as he shouted and his eyes widened to see pieces of debris lifting up in front of his face and disintegrating, while Vegeta and Trunks were thrown back by his outburst.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, curling back a little and hovering backwards in the air.

Superman flew down between Goku and Gohan, the younger of which spoke up in a cold tone, "If he can't get a grip on his power, then we have to finish him right here." Superman turned to the normally innocent child with a surprised look, but the look in Gohan's eyes were not of that same twelve year old boy anymore. This kid had snapped, just like he had back when they fought Doomsday together on the First Day. Superman looked to Super Saiyan 3 Goku to see if the father would say anything against his son, but Goku had a similar glare as he looked over at Tetsuo.

"I'm sorry, but this is who I am!" Tetsuo roared, snapping his head up and lowering his hands from in front of his face. He had a maniacal smile on his face and started cackling as he rose his arms. "I already told you Trunks, I killed people on my world. A lot of people! I've killed them here too! I am a MONSTER!"

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" Trunks shouted back at him, making the insane-looking child drop his jaw and watch as Trunks flew closer than anyone else would dare. Tetsuo's aura ripped away Trunks' clothes until he only had shreds of his pants left on around the waist. "I will _not_ believe you are evil, after all the people I have seen you save since meeting you that First Day. You saved them and felt good doing it!" Trunks yelled, moving closer slowly and having his own skin pay the price as pulses of solid white energy leaked from Tetsuo.

The kid was trying to stop these leaks from hitting Trunks, but he had no control over them. His eyes widened as he tried to control some of this overwhelming power, but all that happened was that another mountain far in the distance exploded. "I won't stop," Tetsuo whispered, his voice cracking again as he said it. "I can't stop, it's going to happen again, and again. Everyone will look down on me," he whispered, "they'll treat me like I'm nothing. This strength is the only thing that makes me feel human," he said, lifting up his watery eyes to look at Trunks with them. "Don't you get it? I need this power, I'm nothing without it."

"What are you talking about Tetsuo?" Trunks asked, shaking his head angrily as he did. "People already know you're strong. No one looks down on you-"

"You do!" Tetsuo shouted at him. "You think I'm worse than you because I can't control my power! Everyone on that council treats me like a child!" he yelled, a crater a quarter mile in diameter forming three miles away from them as a random pocket of his energy exploded over there. His power was so erratic, so unstable, that the other two Saiyans realized they needed to stop him before more of the injured fighters around the battlefield got killed.

"Give up Trunks," Gohan called over to the man almost twice his age. "He needs to be stopped."

Goku flew forward in a fighting pose, unable to say anything that he felt would sound right in this position. He was fighting a teenager who truly did not want to kill people, but could not help it and was doing so in this exact moment. "We have to stop him," Goku agreed.

"I will," Trunks stated harshly, turning back and giving the two Sons daring glares. The father and son froze as the glare in Trunks' eyes showed he was willing to fight them if they tried attacking this teen. "But I won't kill him. Because there are enemies that one day we won't be able to beat on our own. Because Tetsuo can learn how to use his strength for the greater good. And, because you are my friend," he spoke directly to the boy in front of him at the end, making Tetsuo's eyes grow huge.

He had never said it in the three months since they were on this world. They trained together, ate together between training sessions, searched for people struggling to survive all over the world, _together_. And it had been fun. "Tetsuo," Trunks started, looking the fifteen year old in the eyes, his astonished eyes, and said, "I want you to remember this." The older man looked at him with angry eyes, full of rage, but also understanding, "Your power comes with great responsibility. You killed my mother, and I will always remember that, and I want you to remember it too. Think about Hal, and Diana, and J'onn, and remember it was you who killed them."

Tetsuo could not keep his eyes focused on Trunks' and he lowered his gaze, clenching his eyes tight as strange pain filled his chest. It was the same pain he felt when he turned into a monster on his own world, and accidentally killed the girl he loved, Kaori. _My fault. I-It was my fault. I lost control, and I acted horribly. But Trunks, he, he is not giving up on me. He's not trying to kill me like Kaneda did. He, he still believes I can be better. I CAN be better! I- I am-_ Tetsuo lifted up his eyes back at Trunks and he screamed. "AHHHHHHH!" Tetsuo lifted up his arms and roared, but as everyone prepared for his raging aura to flare out uncontrollably, it did the exact opposite and began sucking in towards his body.

"I AM STRONGEST!" Tetsuo shouted, sucking in his energy which hurt a lot more than expelling it in the first place. The pain felt good though, it felt like punishment for the pain he put Trunks through. The only person who ever believed in him, and he hurt him and his family. _I deserve this!_ "RAAAA!" he continued to shout in agony, the sky turning less white as the enormous aura sucked back towards him. He had to bring his hands to his head and held his temples tight as his mind filled with pain. The more solid veil around his body snapped out a few times, but Tetsuo kept screaming and his power pushed back.

 _Not yet, put a cork on once you can keep it under control. Then another closer to Trunks' power._ The flaring white light became more and more controllable, getting smaller and smaller, until there was no aura leaking out of the boy at all. _Good._ He corked it and let go of a deep breath, just to scream out in pain again as everything he pushed back pressed against his cork, creating tremendous pressure. He grabbed the sides of his head, _I can hold it! I need to hold it!_

"RAA!" someone yelled, making Tetsuo turn his head left and go wide-eyed as Vegeta soared right at him with a fist pulled all the way back. The kid rose up his arms, blocking the fist as it slammed into him, but his mouth turned into a snarl. He was about to shout a curse at the spiky haired short Saiyan who hit him, but then remembered how this guy was Trunks' dad. _So he, he's mad…_ Tetsuo thought, keeping his arms raised and his mouth closed, fighting off his rage. _He's mad for a good reason. But God does he piss me off-_ Tetsuo lowered his arms as another fist coming towards his crossed arms never came, and instead, Trunks floated in front of him with his father's hands gripped in his own.

"Stop it Father!" Trunks shouted at him.

Vegeta roared at his son, "How could you take his side?! He killed Bulma! Your mother!"

"I know!" Trunks yelled back. "But it was an accident!"

"I don't care!" Vegeta yelled back, punching forward at Trunks' face. Mirai Trunks moved his head to the left though, and he elbowed into Vegeta's face, knocking the Super Saiyan out of the air, and turning his father's hair back black at the same time. Vegeta was fooling himself with adrenaline and rage into thinking he was not as injured as he thought, but now he could not even get back up to his feet, no matter how hard he tried.

Tetsuo kept decreasing his enormous power, from the point where he had full control, but was still prone to getting quickly enraged, to a much more calm level slightly over Trunks' maximum. There he placed another cork, and felt the relief as he could not feel his first cork as much anymore, the pressure on it relaxing a lot. The black haired kid sighed in relief, then looked ahead as Trunks faced off against his father. "I'm, sorry," he whispered, and then his eyes fluttered shut and he started falling out of the air.

Gohan watched as the boy started falling, his teal eyes wide. _Do I catch him? Do I let him fall? I, I hate him. He killed Bulma, he just killed her, and he... he's too powerful._ Gohan was shaking where he floated, watching the most powerful person he'd ever seen falling out of the air.

Tetsuo dropped out of the air and fell a quarter mile deep below the surface, as everything that used to be in that area had been completely destroyed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Superman asked, a mile away from the action as Tetsuo finally dropped. The man turning away from him paused and then looked back at Superman, frowning deeply at him. "Did you think I would let you escape, Zodd?"

"Kal-El," Zodd started, shaking his head at the younger Kryptonian. "Why do you think we were on different sides today?"

"Because you are-"

"Evil?" Zodd asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "How many of your own brothers and sisters died today? Who was it that killed them? Me, or that boy over there?"

"His methods were harsh," Superman agreed. "But you threw in with Darkseid, so do not pretend to be in the right."

"Oh shut up Kal-El," General Zodd growled over at him. "On your world, I was not as accustomed to the planet's gravity and proximity to its sun as you were. Even without absorbing the sun's rays earlier, I would still have enough power to destroy you." Clark glared back at Zodd, seeing if the man was willing to test those words. Zodd continued though, "But there has been enough bloodshed for today. I will leave and try to regroup as many men as I can," he paused and looked over in the distance where the others with glowing gold hair were gathered. "And then I will be leaving this continent. You can have it, but I will find a place where we will be kings and queens." Zodd turned and lifted off the ground, "You will die on this continent Kal-El."

With that, he flew away, scattering in the wind like the rest of the enemies who had gathered as the strongest force on Nexus. The leaders of Metropolis were no match, and even with the Z fighters help it still seemed the villains were winning. Only with Tetsuo's release did they defeat Darkseid and send their enemies routing.

Vegeta did not care about any of that though. The Prince lifted up his head, still on his hands and knees, trying as hard as he could to get up. "I will kill him," the man growled as he looked over at the unconscious boy not a hundred feet in front of him. If he had the strength, he would throw an energy ball over, but he could not muster one up, let alone stand.

His son landed between the two of them and looked over at his father. He let his hair drop back to lavender, and now he had to take a knee as he was exhausted too. Trunks looked over at his dad and said, "I won't let you. I am going to train him, and protect him."

"I do not care," Vegeta growled, his eyes dead serious as he stared at his son. "For what he has done, I will not let anyone get in my way. When I am at full strength, I will come for blood. Either he will kill me, or I will kill him."

"Father!" Trunks shouted, trying to get the man to see reason.

"Do not call me that," Vegeta said in disgust, spitting blood towards his son after he spoke. "As of this moment, you are no longer my son." Mirai Trunks' eyes widened. He never knew his father, the Vegeta from his timeline having died when he was still a baby, so this was the only one he knew. He heard that after he had died fighting Cell, Vegeta had gone into a rampage to avenge him, but whatever love was there seemed to have vanished.

"Fath-" Trunks started to whisper, but Vegeta grunted and pushed himself off the ground. He slowly got back up to his feet, but would not look at the young man looking his way. "Vegeta," Trunks growled over at him, his own voice getting serious now, losing the sad tone from losing another father figure. "I will not let you kill Tetsuo. But I also won't let him kill you. I am going to find another way."

"There is no other way," Vegeta stated, putting a foot forward and almost falling, but steadying himself right after. The Prince took another step, and then he was walking away from the boy.

"There is," Trunks said, not even knowing if Vegeta could hear him anymore. He looked up in the air and saw Gohan staring over at Tetsuo with clenched fists and scared eyes. "There has to be," Trunks whispered up at them. He made eye contact with Goku, who hesitated, and then his blond hair shrank all the way back up to the top of his head and spiked out randomly with a bunch of black spikes.

"It's up to you Trunks," Goku said, smiling down at the young man. He knew he had no right to stay angry at the kid if Trunks could forgive him, because despite how long he knew Bulma, this was still her son. "Let's go Gohan," Goku said, slapping a hand on his son's shoulder and making the intense boy flinch. Gohan looked back at his father with a nervous gaze, but then nodded and his hair faded back to black. He looked back down at Future Trunks one last time, then nodded and flew away, Goku flying with him.

Trunks stared over at his father, walking away with a limp. Goku flew down to him and said something, but Vegeta just shrugged him off and kept walking. He wanted to be alone for a while. "I'm sorry me," Trunks apologized to himself, to his younger self waiting back at Pao for his mother to return. "I wish you could grow up with two parents, something I never got to have. Vegeta will be good to you though, I know he will train you, me, to be strong like him."

Superman landed on Trunks' left side, holding a battered girl with long blonde hair under his right shoulder. She looked pretty messed up, but her ki was still there and she was breathing. "That's great," Trunks whispered, giving Kal-El a small smile as he saw the man's younger cousin doing alright. Supergirl moaned in her sleep, but she stayed unconscious as one more figure landed near them.

"So, what do we do now?" Ichigo asked the other two standing with him.

"We should get back to Metropolis," Trunks stated. "The people there must have felt the earthquakes, they will be wanting to hear what happened. We have to let them know that we're still alive."

"If only that were true for all of us," Superman said, shaking his head. He looked back behind him where people he'd known for years on his own world never came back. There were a few he knew were gone, Hal, Diana, J'onn, he saw them all get destroyed, but he never saw what happened to Wally. "So many aren't coming back," the Kryptonian whispered sadly.

"We will teach Tetsuo to control his power, and his emotions," Trunks told the man in red and blue. Superman looked over at the boy, and he nodded, respecting Trunks' hard decision. A part of Clark wanted to blame Tetsuo for all their comrades' deaths, but it was also thanks to him that Darkseid was defeated, which may have saved the rest of them. "Now let's go back," the lavender haired demi-Saiyan continued, "Akainu will be waiting for us."

Superman nodded, and they started walking towards Tetsuo, but Ichigo stood still for a few seconds longer. The two walking away noticed the younger boy in black with orange hair was not following them, and they turned with questioning looks towards him. "I, I've decided," Ichigo began. "I'm leaving the Government." The other two looked at him surprisedly, but Ichigo explained to them his position. "I'll still fight Hollows that appear in the city," he assured, "but, don't expect me to come, to anymore battles like these."

The other two nodded at him, and then Superman smiled softly, "Let's hope there are no more battles like these."

"You got that right," Trunks muttered. He thought back on his fight with Lord Chilled earlier and smiled a little, T _hough that was fun... Mother,_ the man's eyes darkened and his small smile vanished. He walked right over to Tetsuo's limp body and stared down at the boy. _He wouldn't feel a thing. I could make it, painless._ The hesitation and anger on Trunks' face showed through and both Ichigo and Superman looked at him with wide, and nervous eyes.

The muscular half-Saiyan reached down, his hands up towards Tetsuo's head. Then he placed one hand under the boy's head and the other beneath his chest, lifting him up and tossing him over his shoulder. Ichigo did not realize he was holding a deep breath, but now that he released it he realized how nervous he was.

Trunks held the unconscious boy on his shoulder and he stared out into the distance in the direction of Metropolis. _This is the right decision. I am sure of it._

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 **METROPOLIS**

"I remember," Tetsuo whispered, water coming to his eyes. He spoke up louder, "But you said you wouldn't give up on me! You said we were friends!"

"We are friends," Trunks replied, looking devastated as he shouted it back at the younger boy. "And because of that I've done so much for you, I've sacrificed so much! I wiped the minds of my closest friends so I could keep you alive, and I taught you everything I know. But even after all that, I couldn't change what you really are, deep inside."

"Trunks! Don't say it!" Tetsuo yelled at him.

"Why not?!" Trunks yelled back, his hair swaying behind his head, his spiky ponytail rising up a little in the sudden gust of wind. "I believed I could save you! Even after you killed her-"

"You said it wasn't my fault," Tetsuo shouted. His eyes had water in the sides of them as he shouted, "I was just trying to help-"

Trunks didn't wait for him to finish, too furious to stop now. He just lifted his voice to its maximum volume and shouted. "You killed my mother!" And then both of them were silent.

After a few seconds, Trunks spoke in a low tone and his voice reverberated through the city without his knowledge of the hidden camera nearby him. "Kara left because she couldn't forgive you for killing J'onn, a man who was like a father to her. You killed half the council, and we blamed it on the Legion of Evil, because they were the ones who made you lose control. They made you kill my mother."

"That's right!" Tetsuo yelled, "They made me do it! I had no choice."

"I know," Trunks whispered. "And because of that, I let you live. As my father tried to get past me, to murder you, I stopped him." Vegeta's eyes widened even more as he hovered in the air below the giant island above, trying to process what they were saying about Bulma. "And when I looked down at you, when I had the chance to kill you while you were helpless," Trunks continued. Tetsuo's eyes widened as this seemed like something Trunks had actually considered at the time. Down below the city, an orange haired shinigami watching the screens and flying upwards remembered that exact moment, as he wondered whether or not Trunks would kill their friend and he held his breath.

"I didn't kill you," Trunks said. "I didn't because you did not have control, and you did not have a choice." Trunks shook his head, stopping himself from tearing up, because he already knew what had to be done. "But I just watched you kill Mace Windu! You had a choice there! You had a choice to deal with the Underworld, and they convinced you to kill Superman! You and them conspired to kill my family and friends in Pao, and not once, NOT ONCE," Trunks roared, "did you ever lose control! You did all of this in a right state of mind, which tells me only one thing."

Tetsuo's eyes widened and Trunks glared at him, determination filling the older man. "You are evil Tetsuo." Tetsuo's mouth lowered a little, sweat forming on both sides of his face, and his heart clenching up. "I know I told you it didn't have to be, and maybe I did something wrong while trying to make you into a better person. But you are evil, a monster," Trunks lifted up his hands, "and I have to kill you-"

Everything happened in a flash. Trunks' hair fluttered gold for a split second then went back to its natural color. Tetsuo moved forward, his fist embedded in Trunks' chest. He was kind of expecting some last words from Trunks, a little emotional talk while he held his hand out the other side of the taller man's chest. Yet, a second after his hand went in, he realized he did not feel a beating heart, as his hand had gone straight through it.

Tetsuo looked up, and his scared eyes looked right into Trunks' as they were on their way to turning teal. The eyes of the man who never fully reached Super Saiyan faded back to black, and they focused on Tetsuo's own black irises. The two of them stared at each other for a second, then two, with Trunks unable to say anything. And then his eyes lost focus, still staring forward, but not so much on Tetsuo anymore.

The seventeen year old couldn't move. His ki-senses told him to look out, as all around the city his enemies freaked out. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Ichigo all snapped at the same time and flew up towards him. Still, all Tetsuo could do was stare at the man in front of him. The month Trunks spent in Atlantis was the longest the two were separated since arriving on Nexus over two years earlier. He held his arm inside the one person who ever treated him like he had potential to be something great. His parents never cared, his friends in his biker gang treated him like crap, the world thought he was a monster and either feared or praised him, but none of them treated him like a human. The second Trunks called him a monster, called him _evil_ , a switch flicked in his mind, because Trunks was the one person he could always look to for support. He was the one person he never had to fear being judged from, because Trunks was a forgiving person. But there was a limit to how far someone could forgive.

 _I killed your mother, and now, I've killed you. God, Trunks, I'm, I'm,_ He turned around and started blathering to the people who appeared behind him, not even knowing what he was saying. _I'm… I am…_

Tetsuo was shaking, blood dripping down his arm to his shoulder as he stood there impaling Trunks with it. _You're right. We both knew it all along._ He slid his arm out of his friend's chest, and he started getting attacked by the fighters who entered the room, but his mind was elsewhere. _I, am a monster. Haha, I guess I really am. Everything you said about changing, being good, it was all a lie in the end._ Tetsuo saw Ichigo near him looking like a demon, and the teen his age grabbed him by the face and dragged him across the floor of his giant island. _I have always been a monster. I always will be a monster..._ He was thrown into a Marine barracks and Vegeta slammed the building with a Gallic Gun, but the boy inside saw it coming at the last second and grinned. _I accept that I'm a monster. So,_ he held out his arms, and popped his cork that kept him around Trunks' maximum power, _I better start acting like it._

The purple beam of light pushed forward with the huge ball at the end, and the barracks ruptured before the beam even hit it. Pieces of the Marines HQ went flying, but all those pieces started getting torn apart by the beam Vegeta attacked with. The island beneath the attack started shaking and everyone on the city below looked up in horror. Their city was trembling as if several earthquakes were hitting it at once, and they all saw the sky light up dark purple as Vegeta's attack exploded on the upper city.

All four of the fighters who flew up to the top city were hovering over the ground. Vegeta was snarling, lightning still shooting off his body like the shorter half-Saiyan to his right. There was a dark energy coming off the long orange haired shinigami down to their left, and Goku floated behind them all with a bright golden aura around him. They all stared at the spot where the Marines' barracks used to be, where dust and smoke were rising up from where Vegeta placed his attack.

The crater was a mile in diameter, without a trace of the old building there anymore, and it dug so far in the island it almost reached the bottom. The four fighters stood there staring at this smoke filled crater, and then the wind slammed into them as all the smoke was dispersed at once.

The enraged fighters shielded their eyes from the dust flying their way, then looked over to the giant crater where a single figure floated above the ground. He floated at the old ground level which was now several dozen yards above the bottom of the crater. They all got ready to charge him, when his power doubled, then tripled. "What the-" Gohan muttered, floating back a little in the air as the sky above Tetsuo turned black, clouds covering miles upon miles in every direction.

The young teen with spiky black hair started cackling and he lifted up his hands at his sides. Instantly, the ten mile long, ten mile wide island, started cracking all along the surface.

Goku looked either direction and saw cracks running along the top of the island, and then huge chunks of ground started pulling up around them. Lightning shot out of the dark clouds and Tetsuo's power felt absolutely insane. The crater beneath him stretched even further than before, as the kid roared at the top of his lungs in fury.

Tetsuo shot up higher in the air and looked down at the other four flying fighters above his island. _I've popped the first cork. Now, let's see if they can touch me,_ Tetsuo started laughing up in the air, with a black sky above him and lightning shooting out of his body. "Hahaha! HEHEHEHE! AAHHAHAHA!" The kid's power kept growing, but none of his opponents backed down.

Tetsuo grinned madly as he looked at his floating opponents ahead of him. _The time of letting councils and underlings decide how I rule is over. This is the start of a brand new era for the history books of Nexus! Now starts the reign, of Tetsuo Shima, God of Nexus!_ "HAAHAHAHAHA!" Tetsuo cackled. The teenager's power rose higher than the fighters in front of him, with the exception of Ichigo, ever remembered feeling before.

"Bulma, Trunks, I do this for you," Vegeta floated forward, showing everyone he was taking the first fight. Vegeta's hair spiked up higher and he roared, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Oh Vegeta," Tetsuo remarked back, a crazed smirk on the teen's face. "You and your empty threats. How about you come over here and tell me that?" The kid yelled over in a taunting voice.

Vegeta shot forward, and Tetsuo grinned, racing towards him as well with a fist pulled back. "RAAAA!" They each shouted at the other, and their fists collided in a giant explosion of light.

* * *

 **A/N Hey everyone! Tried to upload this last night but fell asleep with laptop in hand XD. Hope you liked this epic flashback and I hope it caught a few of you off guard. Anyway, the real fight begins now that Tetsuo has accepted he is evil. Will Vegeta be able to take him down alone? Will the other fighters beneath the city stop their enemies and stay alive? Find out soon on NEXUS!**


	62. Nexus 14-1 Metropolis 11 Erza v Minerva

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows/books/movies/anime/comics/manga I have taken characters from in this story. Really, I own nothing.**

 **Previously on Nexus-Metropolis: Our heroes enter the city and start fighting the NEG soldiers that intercept them as they try to find the Underworld and their allies. Vegapunk reveals to everyone the truth behind the darkness of Metropolis, and then everyone watches as Trunks confronts his friend Tetsuo about it. The confrontation ends with Future Trunks's demise, and the start of an epic battle in the sky between Vegeta and Tetsuo. The rebels of Metropolis have succeeded in turning off the power nullifiers, and the other half of their group made their way to the confiscated weapons' room, only to find it mostly empty. Smoker, Levi, Anakin, and Stan headed to the underground prison to complete the rebels' plan of freeing Eren Jaeger, but are being held off by Warden Magellan and the other head jailers. Riku allows Ansem to come out for a few seconds, only for Xehanort's Heartless to reveal that he had killed some Marines and replaced them with Heartless spies long ago. Riku gained back control but now has to face the enraged Marines who he killed when Ansem had control of his body. The rest of the fighters are caught up in their own battles. The city is in absolute chaos...**

* * *

 **Nexus 14.1**

 **LOWER CITY, METROPOLIS**

"What is going on up there?" Erza whispered as she looked up at the island above and saw it shaking, broken pieces of the bottom falling out of the sky.

The red haired Fairy Tail mage was flying up in the air between two large skyscrapers. One looked like an office building, and the other an apartment complex. She turned to one side and looked in the window, where she saw two children looking back out at her in her Heavenly Priestess armor with wide, amazed eyes. She smiled in the window at them, and then she got kicked out of the air so hard she made a crater in the ground below.

Erza got back up to her feet and leapt backwards, staring over at the cloud of dust that shot up when she hit the floor. Something dropped from the air right behind the dust, and the dark form behind started walking forward. The person was a silhouette in the fading debris, but whoever it was walked forward with a casual sense to them. "Erza Scarlet," the person spoke, her voice coming out higher pitched than Erza was expecting, but it did not surprise her that much that the NEG had a powerful female on their side.

"Who are you?!" Erza called into the dust. She tried looking closer, and the form started to become more visible now.

"You don't recognize me?" the young woman walking through the dust said, coming out on Erza's side and watching her reaction of shock. She had long black hair going almost all the way down her back, but with two horn shapes of hair sticking up made out of a few strands each. She had two braids on the sides of her head as well, and in the center of her face was a large black tattoo that went over her right eye. At first it looked to Erza like a large eyepatch, but she quickly realized that there was nothing there at all, just darkness. The black area around her eye stretched down in a single line down her chin and down her neck. She was wearing a long purple cape from her shoulders down to her ankles, but it was open in the middle and she only had a few purple strands of cloth covering her waist and chest.

The young woman looked pretty terrifying, but what scared Erza the most about her, was the fact that she kind of recognized this person. "M-Minerva?" Erza whispered, staring at the other girl in awe. "What happened to you?"

After the Grand Magic Games on their world, everyone had returned to their guilds and gone home. Everyone except for Minerva Orland. Word around was that she may have entered a dark guild, some even said Tartarus. Erza was going to look for her, but before she could she vanished from Fiore and appeared on Nexus. Seeing the woman like this now, confirmed her fears that Minerva had lost her way.

"I became stronger," MInerva said to Erza, laughing a little as she did, her voice sounding more sadistic than ever. Back in the Grand Magic Games, Erza punished the woman for hurting her friends, beat her, humiliated her, and Minerva ran away. "You made a fool out of me," Minerva growled, her right eye narrowing at the girl with long red hair. "I am Neo Minerva. A demon," she said, smiling as she did.

"You turned yourself into a demon?" Erza asked in shock. "What could possess you to do such a thing?!"

A loud thud sounded right behind Erza, and the ground shook under her feet. "She finally learned that only the strongest are allowed to live," a low voice growled. Erza slowly turned around, to see a hulking form of a man behind her. It was Minerva's father and the old guild member of Sabertooth, only more horrifying than ever. His skin was darker, he was more muscular, and stronger which Erza found out a second after turning around to see a fist coming her way.

Jiemma followed through with his punch, and the force from it shattered the first floor windows of the apartment on the right side of the street. His fist sent Erza soaring towards Minerva who put both of her fists together and spun, slamming them both into the side of Erza's face downwards and back towards her father. Erza hit the ground so hard that the crater she made before had nothing on this one. Pieces of pavement shot up all around her, but moved in almost slow motion compared to how fast she was hit towards Jiemma.

The large muscular man rose up his left fist, and it started to glow dark purple. "This is a fitting end for you, Fairy," the man growled, and his daughter frowned from down the street as she would not be the one to finish Erza. However Minerva did not say anything that could possibly offend her father. "Die," Jiemma shouted, punching forward while Erza tried spinning in midair and bringing her blades forward.

She had two swords, one in each hand, and she crossed them as she flew towards Jiemma. He reached out with his left fist though, and she was not in a good position, having just been ricocheted off both enemies and now heading back to the first. His left fist pushed her swords aside, and the momentum from Minerva's hit kept her moving towards the man who had a giant circle of magic against the front of his fist. Erza's eyes began widening as she realized she could not dodge this attack.

Minerva grinned slightly, Jiemma snarled, and Erza tensed up readying for a fist that may well kill her. Then all three of them had the same reaction. The giant mage's white beard and spiky white hair started standing on end, and his fist looked like it was moving in slow motion as yellow strips of light lifted off his skin, from his legs, to his chest, on his arms, face, and hair. His fist was only inches away from Erza's face, when a pillar of yellow light slammed out of the sky and hit the ground right in front of her.

Erza stopped her momentum as the force from the beam crashing down pushed back against her and helped her halt before flying into it. She looked through the light and saw the man inside roar in pain, his demonic form bending at the knees and then falling to one knee as he screamed.

All at once the light was gone, but Erza couldn't see Jiemma anymore. Instead, all she saw was the back of the man in front of her, wearing a fur coat with a purple button down underneath. Her eyes widened and her mouth lifted up a little into a smile as he spoke, "Hope you don't mind, but I haven't had a good fight all day." Laxus grinned and Erza could see the corner of his mouth from where she was standing behind him.

"I guess you can take him," Erza said, turning back towards Minerva and getting a more serious look on her face. "What are you doing with these people Minerva? Are you a part of the Underworld?"

Minerva Orland growled back at Erza, and Laxus finally realized where he recognized these two from. The man standing back up in front of him with singed skin was the guild master of Sabertooth back in the day. He grinned, having felt the strong powers teaming up on Erza, but glad now that he could truly test how much stronger he had become. The man removed his fur coat and tossed it to his side, cracking his knuckles afterwards and grinning at the man who had pure white eyes with black circles surrounding them.

"We are members of the Government," Minerva stated. "Not council members, but they let us keep our powers as long as we fight, and _kill_ for them when need be. And I love my job," she licked her lips and glared at Erza with a smile on her face. "Territory!" Minerva shouted, and switched the airspace that Erza was standing in with the one directly in front of her, punching forward at the same time.

"Black Wing Armor!" Erza yelled as she felt herself get pulled into the airspace. Her body covered with bright light, and as she appeared in front of Minerva her body transformed into a new set of armor. The Fairy Tail mage rose up her huge sword and blocked a fist from the woman. Minerva spun with a kick, but Erza's new black wings flapped down and her body lifted over the kick. "The Government is working with the Underworld. They killed Master Makarov!"

"Good!" Minerva yelled, hitting a nerve with Erza who flew down and spun her sword as hard as she could, but Minerva appeared behind her and watched as Erza crashed into the ground without hitting anything. Minerva spun and nailed her red haired archenemy in the spin, knocking Erza across the street into the second floor of the office building. She flew up in the air and into the building only to see Erza flying right back towards her, wearing only a white sash around her breasts and a pair of red baggy pants. Erza swung her katanas forward and her increased physical strength in this form knocked Minerva out of the building and down into the ground outside.

"Minerva," Erza called down to the woman as Minerva struggled to get back up to her feet. The demon who called herself Neo Minerva snarled up at Erza as the Fairy Tail mage continued, "I don't want to hurt you. It isn't your fault you are this way."

"Shut up!" Minerva shouted, her body tensing up. She had a flash of herself as a child, her father standing next to her, forcing her to murder her guildmates in battles to the death. Her eye darkened as she glared at Erza, and yelled, "Only the strong deserve to live in this world!"

Erza jumped down towards Minerva right as the demon leapt up at her. The two of them collided and clashed swords. Erza leaned forward while they pressed against each other, and she shouted, "That isn't you speaking. It's your father!"

"Be quiet!" The black haired woman yelled back, and pushed twice as hard to knock Erza away from her. Minerva kept floating in the air and she yelled, "You don't know anything! You humiliated me in front of everyone. I have wanted to kill you for so long Erza Scarlet." She lifted up her arms and roared over at the other woman.

The scarlet haired witch did not reply for a few seconds. She stood there with her eyes closed, then snapped them open and shouted, "Return to your guild!" Minerva stared at her in shock and Erza continued in a softer tone, "Two years ago, Sting and Rogue went looking for you. Why didn't you return to them?"

Minerva's shocked expression vanished and she shook her head a few times, her anger returning. "I have no guild! You took that away from me!"

"No one made you leave," Erza called back to Minerva, though the demon charged her at the same time. The Fairy Tail mage leapt backwards and blocked, parried, or dodged each of Minerva's blows. "You could change." The other woman faltered for a second, but then rushed forward with ferocity and continued trading blows with her opponent.

"Why would I want to change?!" Neo Minerva shouted before appearing behind Erza. She cackled as she slammed her fists into the Fairy Tail witch's back, then dove down and crashed both of her feet into Erza's un-armored back as well. "I am strong!"

Erza's body erupted in white light and she turned around shrouded in a black armor that covered her almost head to toe. Her head was uncovered, but the rest of her armor gave off a dark essence that floated off of her armor. "Dark Dragon Armor," Erza stated, then rose up a broadsword larger than most blades she fought with. She picked it up with ease though, and shot forward, going on the offensive this time with a trail of blood coming out of the right corner of her mouth.

Her opponent had to block, only for her arms to get pushed to the side and for her to get thrown back. As Minerva righted herself, she took a few steps back because Erza was right in front of her. "You are not strong!" Erza yelled at the woman in front of her. "You are alone!" Minerva's bottom lip lowered and Erza took another step forward, "You don't need to be alone. You probably aren't the only Sabertooth mage to come here. Why don't you find them?!"

"Who would accept me like this?!" Minerva roared. She took a step forward with a sweating, furious face. Her mouth twisted up and she yelled, "I am a demon now! My father and I. We, we don't need anyone else."

"A man who tells you to kill those who aren't strong isn't your real family," Erza spoke in a serious tone. "Your family is waiting for you wherever Sabertooth is. Do you really think they would care that you are a demon?" Erza stepped forward and slashed her blade down to her side. Minerva stared at Erza and took a step back as the red haired woman's body covered in white light. She returned to her normal armor and continued with a small smile on her face, "A guild is a home you can always return to. Minerva," she held out a hand towards the demonic-looking woman. "Come with me."

Minerva clenched her fists. Her claws dug into her palms and her eye had little beads of water in the corners. "I can't," she snapped her head up and glared at Erza with a watery eye. "I'm too far gone."

"It's never too late," the red haired mage responded, keeping her hand raised despite Mienrva taking a threatening step towards her. "You don't need to stay with this Government to be strong. Leave them. I'll help you find your _real_ friends. Your nakama."

"Impossible," Minerva whispered over, her hands shaking at her sides as she prepared to attack Erza. "Tetsuo will take over the world. Akainu, Amaimon, and even my father are too strong for you to defeat."

 _ **CRASH!**_ Minerva and Erza froze as the sidewalk on the side of the street near the apartment building exploded upwards. A huge crater ripped in the floor that stretched into the street and into the first floor of the building, ripping at some of its supports. The two young women stared into the settling smoke and their eyes widened, Minerva's much larger than her opponent's. Lying face-down in the crater was Minerva's father, Jiemma.

Another man floated down and landed at the edge of the crater. He wore a purple button down, and he looked no worse for the wear than he did when he challenged Jiemma. The blond haired man reached down next to him and picked up a fur coat lying there. Laxus turned towards Erza, "Can you handle her?"

"Yeah," Erza replied after a few seconds. Laxus looked over at Minerva for a second, then turned and shot off down the street in a bolt of lightning. He turned down a corner at the next intersection and screams echoed out from that way. Erza kept staring that way for a few seconds, before looking back at Minerva who was staring at her father's unconscious body in shock. "You see? He has no control over you anymore." Erza told the woman.

Her opponent looked back over and Erza started walking towards her. "Come back Minerva."

"I, I," Minerva clenched her eye closed and tears seeped out of it. She shook her head and her voice came out softer than before, "I have done too much. I can not come back from this."

Erza walked all the way up to the other woman and placed a hand on her shoulder firmly. Neo Minerva snapped her eye open and stared at Erza's smiling expression. "You can. Everyone deserves a shot at redemption." They heard a loud crash and Erza turned around. She looked a few blocks away to where a huge beam of yellow light smashed through a building, and Timmy Turner got thrown across the sky by it. That building started tilting around the middle of it, and Erza spun back to Minerva fast. "You can start, by helping the people you swore to protect by joining this Government." Erza's body covered in white light and she re-equipped her Heavenly Priestess armor.

"After we save the citizens, and defeat the Underworld," Erza stated as she lifted off the ground. "Then, I'll help you find your nakama." She glanced back down once at the crying woman and finished, "It's a promise." Erza turned and shot down the street like a missile, leaving a shockwave of air around where she just was as she took off too fast.

Minerva stared after Erza and watched the Fairy Tail mage fly out of the tilting building with multiple people in her armored arms. She blinked some tears out of her eyes and looked down at her father's unmoving body a few feet away from her. _Fairy Tail, thank you._ She wiped her eyes and then lifted off the ground, flying down the street towards Erza with a growing smile on her face.

* * *

 **Metropolis Underground Prison**

"Stan! Dodge!" Anakin yelled over at his apprentice as a huge purple poison dragon shot towards him.

"HYDRA!" Magellan shouted. The huge Warden in all black turned into poison himself and shot through the purple dragon over his head. He flew through it to the very end that was getting close to Stan. The boy lifted up his hand and ignored his Master, using a Force Push instead that blasted the poison head apart. Out of the splashes of poison though, Magellan dropped with his fist pulled back.

The large man slammed his poisonous fist forward, but right before it hit, Stan got hit by something that threw him away. Anakin lowered his hand that he used to throw his apprentice, then ran towards where Magellan hit down. He swung his red lightsaber, but the Poison Man jumped backwards, then spun and spat a huge glob of poison at the Plume Man coming up behind him.

Smoker ducked beneath the first glob of poison spit, then broke apart his body to dodge the second. He swerved around in the air and his body tore apart into four different streams of smoke. Magellan formed three Hydra heads out of his back. The poison dragons flew up and intercepted one of Smoker's strands each, coating him in poison. The fourth and final stream was where Smoker's face reappeared, and he was holding his jutte in his reappearing hand. He brought it down at Magellan who leaned left and right out of the way.

The Warden ducked down hearing an attack coming from behind with his Observational Haki. Anakin's lightsaber went right over his head, but as he finished the swipe, his leg lifted up and kicked Magellan right in the back. Magellan's body turned to poison, but the Force exuded around Anakin's leg to protect from getting any of the liquid on him.

Two of Smoker's blackened fists crashed into Magellan's open hands and they pushed against each other for a few seconds. Smoker yelled out and smoke shot out the back of his fists in huge pillars, pushing his fists much harder forward into the Warden who started skidding back, then lifted off the ground and got tossed into a wall behind him.

"Warden!" Saldeath shouted over at the wall. The short Head Jailer was down on his knees with large cuts across his legs and back. As he looked over towards Magellan, a blur flew in front of him towards Hannyabal.

The Vice Warden was Levi Ackerman's final opponent. But then again, he was his strongest opponent too. He clashed blades with Hannyabal, then sped off as the man who looked like an Egyptian pharaoh jabbed at him with his trident. He barely made it away in time. He saw out the corner of his eye the Warden was coming back out the hole in the wall, and boy did he look pissed.

Smoker landed between Anakin and Stan, and the three of them looked over at the vampire-looking Warden in all black clothing. Magellan took a step towards them, when a television screen on the top left corner of the room that normally had security camera footage on it changed to static for a second and then flipped to show the council room above Metropolis. Hannyabal, Magellan, and the four invaders watched as Tetsuo Shima killed Trunks. The video only continued for a few more seconds before the entire city started shaking and the footage cut off.

"Damn it!" Smoker yelled. He spun back to Magellan who was staring at the screen in shock. "Why do we follow an insane brat like that!?" The Warden spun to Smoker and stared into the Vice Admiral's eyes. The Plume Man continued angrily, "Akainu, Tetsuo, the Government is full of rotten people. Trunks, Superman, the Jedi, those were real leaders! They supported the justice I know you stand for!"

"Are you seriously doing this right now?" Stan asked the man on his right side. The Sith Apprentice in a red poof-ball hat lifted up his red lightsaber. "We're breaking someone out of prison, save your 'this is wrong' speech for someone who might think we're actually doing the right thing."

Smoker looked down at the child next to him with a pissed off look. "Your accomplice is right," the Warden stated over at Smoker. "While I disagree with everything I have seen, my job is solely to protect the prison. You will not get past me." He rose up his arms and out of his body exuded a purple gas that filled half of the room.

"AH! Warden stop it!" Hannyabal yelled over at the Poison Man.

"We have spent too long on these fools," Magellan growled. He walked forward and his cloud of gas rose around him. "Now they will all die."

"No," Smoker growled over at his former associate. The half of the room he was on filled with smoke and his eyes narrowed over at the other man, "We will get past you. I swear it."

* * *

 **Central Metropolis**

Near the base of the Connector Tube between Lower Metropolis and the Upper City, hundreds of Marines, cops, and other soldiers of the NEG were gathered. There was a broken glass cylinder near them that had been ripped apart earlier by a huge person standing up in the sky right now.

Many of the Marines and others were nervous after seeing Vegapunk's revealing recordings earlier, but Akainu's speech had them still fighting the intruders with a fury. "Protect Justice," and "Save Metropolis," were some of the phrases being shouted by the soldiers all gathered together.

On the southern side of the broken glass tube, a giant circle of soldiers had surrounded three figures. There were soldiers on every floor of the five-story buildings on either side of the floor, on the rooves, on the sidewalks and street around them. They were completely surrounded.

"Give it up, traitor!" A Marine captain yelled into the circle.

The leader of this massive group of soldiers was a Vice Admiral by the name Strawberry. He had on a white Marine coat with 'Justice' written on the back of it vertically. He had a long thin beard, and his black hair shot straight up above his head so that he looked two feet taller than he actually was. He heard from some other Marines that joined up with his group that the silver haired teen was really Ansem in disguise, and had killed a large number of their troops. He glared at the teen and the other eighteen year olds next to him.

"This looks bad Sora," Riku stated, sounding pretty serious about it too.

Sora nodded his head while looking the opposite direction as his friend. "I figure I take the three hundred on the left, you take the three hundred on the right."

"And what about me?" Kairi asked from in between the two boys, facing the front, the direction they were heading before they got cornered. The three of them made a triangle and Kairi looked back and forth at her two friends, "Who do I get?"

"How about you just focus on backing us up?" Riku suggested while making eye contact with the Vice Admiral glaring at him.

"Hmm, alright then," she agreed with a small giggle.

"Men, prepare to fire!" Strawberry yelled. Hundreds of men, women, and aliens of unspecified gender rose up their rifles.

"Remember when we fought Xemnas?" Sora mentioned and Riku nodded his head, both of them thinking the same thing. Sora's body covered in a bright light for a second and Riku's followed suit. The two of them reappeared out of the light, only dressed much different now. Riku's body was covered in a dark blue color other than his face that remained the same. A dark red heart formed on the front of his chest and he held two black and red Keyblades in his hands. Behind him, Sora floated a foot off the ground with two Keyblades in his hands, and two more hovering above his head. He had a white shirt and shorts on that matched the aura he was giving off in Final Form. Sora chuckled a little as he saw all the nervous expressions of people aiming at him. "This is going to be nothing compared to then," Sora bragged, lifting up his weapons.

"Fire!" Strawberry commanded.

Firing on teenagers seemed a little harsh for a few of them who hesitated, but for the majority of them, they listened to their orders and fired upon their enemies. Beams flew in at the three figures, and the two teenage boys in the middle moved simultaneously. The two of them spun back and forth, swinging their Keyblades, flipping, spinning, dodging, and evading. The soldiers who hesitated at first started firing as they realized the teens inside did not die, but were slashing each of their beams apart. Every beam of yellow light or bullet that flew towards their child enemies got deflected or smashed apart.

Through the sounds of sizzling beams when they got cut apart, the Marines and their comrades all heard a new noise. "You don't need to do this!" The girl's voice shouted, while her best friend and boyfriend protected her from attacks on all sides. With the two of them there, she felt completely safe. She was not even sweating despite being surrounded by an army that was shooting at her. "We only want to find the Underworld in your city and help get rid of them!"

Kairi's innocent voice had over half of the soldiers stop firing on her. The idea that they were shooting at this girl made them sick to their stomachs.

"Dude, put your gun down," a Marine snapped as pushed his comrade's weapon down.

The younger man turned to his friend with a sweaty, nervous face of his own. "You heard the Gensei, we have to stop the intruders before any more damage comes to the city."

"What damage?!" His comrade yelled at him. "That bastard Krona's the one who tore the Connector Tube apart. He's the fucker putting holes in other buildings right now."

"He's a High Council Member!" Another private yelled back at the two who stopped firing. "You can't say that about him."

"Why not?!" The soldier snapped at his fellow Marine. "Is Tetsuo going to kill me too?" He looked around at the other Marines and cops near him who were all lowering their weapons.

"Keep firing!" A Marine leader who chased after Riku yelled. "That man is Ansem! He killed Marines right before our eyes not ten minutes ago!"

Some of the soldiers who lowered their weapons ground their teeth and rose them back up. Riku flew up in the air over the beams firing down at him though, and shouted, "I am not Ansem!" He looked over at the Marine who just yelled at him and he yelled back at the man, "I locked Ansem away inside my body. I'm sharing it with him, but right now I'm in control!" He looked around at the rest of the soldiers and continued, "I'm sorry about the Marines he killed, but they were gone for a while! The men you saw turn to Shadows were his spies that he just made to look like your friends. I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

The Marines were so angry at Riku, but the ones who heard him speak earlier could definitely hear the difference between this teen's voice and Ansem's. "Soru," a voice shouted. Riku rose up his Keyblades and crossed them right as Vice Admiral Strawberry reached him and swung his sword in. Their blades clashed in midair and Riku was actually feeling some resistance as he tried knocking the man back. "Yaroudemo! Do not listen to the enemy. We have our orders. If these intruders will not allow themselves to be captured, we are to use lethal force. Now, Fire!" He repeated twice as loud as before.

Sora's clothes shimmered and he dropped back into his normal outfit. The teen held up his Kingdom Key confidently though, ready to stop them all with just one Keyblade. "You can fire on us, but when we start kicking your butts, remember that as of right now I haven't attacked anyone yet. None of you really seem like-" a man fired his rifle and Sora slashed his blade into the beam as it came close to him. The yellow light tore apart when Sora cut it, and the teen stopped talking. "I warned you." He rose up his Keyblade, "Thundandra!"

A few hundred soldiers suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. Riku pushed Strawberry off him and dropped next to Kairi. Neither of them were worried about Sora hitting them with his magic so they just sat back and watched the fireworks. The sky above them darkened, turned black in an instant. The NEG soldiers and cops looked up as shadows covered them, and they dropped their jaws just in time for the hundreds of lightning bolts to hit them.

Strawberry dodged the lightning bolts and charged at Sora who attacked all of his men. He brought back his sword, but the kid with spiky brown hair saw him and pointed his Keyblade down right after calling his last attack. "Stopra," Sora commanded. The enemy froze in place. Sora stepped forward and then vanished from sight, stopping only once he was on the enemy's other side. He sighed and let his Keyblade vanish, and then a few hundred soldiers, including their leader, collapsed at the same time.

Sora turned and smiled around at a few of the windows, roofs, and the floor where several fighters were still standing. "You guys stopped attacking a while ago, so I don't want to hurt you," Sora told the soldiers who he kept from targeting with that last attack. He had to say it since some of them looked like they were going to pick back up their weapons. The boy heard movement behind him and spun around to see Strawberry pushing himself back up on his hands and knees. "Wow, I'm surprised you can still get up," Sora said to the Vice Admiral. "I want you to listen though," he continued to the panting man who was struggling to get back up on his feet.

 _What the Hell is that weapon? It isn't even sharp!_ Strawberry lifted his gaze to the Keyblade in Sora's hand. _How could a blunt weapon do so much with such a small figure wielding it?_

"We really don't want to fight you," Sora told the Vice Admiral who was finally back up on his feet. "Do you like Lex Luthor? Or Blackbeard?" the spiky haired boy asked, looking back and forth between Strawberry and some of the other men around him who were not daring to point their weapons at the teen again. When he mentioned Blackbeard, many of the Marines grimaced or ground their teeth angrily.

"Blackbeard is a pirate," Strawberry growled. "The Marines hate pirates," he spoke in a low voice, "but, even on our own world, compromises were necessary. Certain pirates were allowed to roam free of capture, if they helped the Government."

"Sounds like a crappy system," Riku scoffed from behind Strawberry. The taller man spun around and glared at Riku, but the teen was just looking back with a casual look and his red and black Keyblade slung over his shoulder. "And even if it worked on your world, does it look like it's working here?" Riku held out a hand and motioned around him to the city getting damaged all over. "Akainu might have allied himself with Blackbeard without your knowledge," Riku suggested, then narrowed his eyes. "Or maybe each one of you was in on it from the start. Either way though, what happens now is up to you," he told the Vice Admiral.

The silver haired teen looked up at the island that was shaking above his head. "Akainu was not the only leader you were following in this Government. An entire council of people made decisions, and many of those members did not know about the alliance." Riku looked back down at Strawberry and into his eyes. "Right now, you are choosing to follow the part of the council that allies with the Underworld. I know you Vice Admiral Strawberry." He stated, surprising the Vice Admiral who never felt it necessary to introduce himself to these kids. "I was trapped inside Ansem, remember?" Riku mentioned again, and he continued to look into the Vice Admiral's eyes. "I know, each and every Marine in the council looked to Akainu to lead, but Ansem was part of the Underworld alliance, and I know that so was Akainu."

"Quiet," the Vice Admiral with a long black beard growled.

"Why?" Sora asked from the other side of the man. "Is he starting to make sense?" Strawberry turned around again and looked into Sora's crystal blue eyes. "I know you can see it. I don't think you were part of the alliance, but you know Akainu was. The easy thing to do though, is to continue to follow. Though you are a Marine officer, in command of an entire battalion, you are not leading," Sora stated. He pointed his Keyblade ahead at the Marine, "Make the right decision. Be the leader the Marines need right now." Sora swung his Keyblade up and pointed it at the island, "If the other members of your council were truly your leaders, men who you believed in, then aren't you angry they were killed?! Not just Superman, Windu, but now Trunks too! And Tetsuo framed the Jedi Order, made you hate your own comrades, for nothing!" Sora yelled, looking around at everyone with an angered look in his eyes. "He's always killed, for nothing," Sora whispered again, his angry, passionate look faltering for a second and looking sad instead.

Riku saw his friend falter and out of the corner of his eye he saw Kairi look down with sad eyes. _What the…_

Vice Admiral Strawberry stared at Sora for a few seconds more. He was tired, confused at how the boy could hurt him so much, so easily, and he was angry. He was enraged. The Marine with a long black beard, a white Marine officer's coat, and a green suit underneath grimaced as he looked around at the large perimeter he surrounded these teens with. Hundreds of men were looking down at him. They were not looking at the teens any longer, they were looking straight at him. _What is it the Marines stand for? Akainu Gensei, what would, no. What would Sengoku Gensei do? Or even, Aokiji…_

"Sora," Riku stated in a loud voice as he saw something on his left. "We've gotta get moving," he said, and rushed off without another word.

"Come on Kairi," Sora said with a glance over at his girlfriend. He looked at Strawberry as he started to run away, "Please stop attacking my friends. Help us find the Underworld, before it's too late."

The Marine gripped his weapon tighter as Sora ran right past him. His arm shook, and he clenched his teeth furiously, and then his arm relaxed. The Keybearers ran off leaving an entire battalion of wounded and scared soldiers, not knowing what they should do anymore. _We tried to kill them._ Strawberry thought, his eyes darkened by the brim of his Marines hat. _We tried killing all three of them, and they just left with no hard feelings. I cannot even force myself to be angry for their attack on my soldiers, as that boy did so in an honorable way. He attacked after warning us, multiple times, and he still left without seriously maiming a single one of my men._ Strawberry clenched his sword tight and stared down at the blade, _A blade with hesitation will not cut anything. How can I continue to follow Akainu's orders, when I no longer believe them to be right?_

* * *

 **A/N Hey everyone! Been a week since I uploaded, but I finally got a few chapters finished up and ready to post one after the other. Got to do some editing on those, and still have a few chapters of 14 that I need to tune up, but it's coming along! Hope y'all enjoyed the latest chapter. Fairy Tail got sent to Nexus before the Tartaros arc, so that meant that Minerva was still a demon when that happened. I liked the Erza v. Minerva fight in the anime and felt like putting it inside Metropolis was a good way to give Erza a strong opponent. Laxus effortlessly takes down Jiemma, a fight rages on in the Underground Prison, and the Marines struggle with their orders and their own moral codes. Anyway, leave a review if you want. 'Till next time!**


	63. Nexus 14-2 Metropolis 12 Brook

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Nexus 14.2**

Luffy stared up at the sky from the rooftop of a very tall building near the western side of the city. Two Holy Knights stood on either side of him and his older brother, but now the figures were looking at each other with doubtful looks. Ace started shouting at them about not following the Government now that they've seen what Tetsuo does to their own members.

While his older brother yelled at their opponents, the younger of the two battered pirate brothers just stared up in the sky where he saw three glowing golden lights shoot up a minute before. He could swear he saw the expressions of two of the fighters inside the lights, one of which was Vegeta who he'd fought alongside at a couple of Underworld bases in the last month and a half. The short Saiyan Prince looked absolutely livid for the split second Luffy managed to see his face. _That man on the screen, was that Vegeta's son?_ He remembered hearing about the son from the future who was a big member of the Government during the last empty Underworld base they invaded.

The pirate snarled furiously, seeing the face of his old friend also torn up by what happened. _Gohan..._ he saw the younger boy with a look of pure hatred on his face as he shot up in the air with his father and Vegeta. After everyone discussed attacking the capital yesterday, Gohan came to him and explained all about the whole 'time travel' thing that his universe had. The whole concept of multiverse theory was still confusing to him, but he thought he understood a little of it. Apparently, when Vegeta's son Trunks had grown up, the Earth's population had been devastated by a couple on Androids. All of the strongest fighters were killed trying to stop them, so Trunks went back in time to warn the fighters of the coming threat. Trunks fought with them, became friends with them, saved them, and he arrived on this world with the people from the timeline he saved.

 _Gohan said that even though Trunks must have done something to make them forget him, he still thought of the man as a friend. And now that monster killed him too._ Luffy's snarl turned into a guttural growl, and the floor beneath his feet cracked as he pushed himself so hard down on the ground. "Brook," he whispered, glaring at the sky as if he could pierce a hole through it with his eyes.

 **FD +123**

"EEEEEK!"

Sora and Luffy were crouched down in some bushes, each holding sharpened sticks as they stared out at the cluster of fat boars ahead of them. The two of them had black dirt rubbed under their eyes to make them look more like hunters and were smirking competitively as they stared out at the creatures in front of them. As they were about to jump out and start the contest, they heard the loud screech coming from a half mile behind them.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Luffy turned around almost as fast, and saw Sora sprinting full out from the second he turned. He dropped his stick and started sprinting as well, and though at first he was a little disappointed they were ending their competition early, he quickly became serious as he saw the side of Sora's worried face while they raced between trees. The spiky haired kid was thinking of the worst possible outcomes that could be befalling his girlfriend while they were out here.

The rubber pirate with a straw hat dangling behind his head pumped his legs while he ran. "Gear Second," he called out, coming out of his bent down state and racing forwards. As he did he imagined he was going to pass Sora, but at the same moment he pumped his legs, Sora's body covered with white light and his clothes turned golden. The boy wearing gold clothes had two Keyblades out, and he crossed them right as he was about to crash into a tree at his new speed. He smashed straight through the tree, then ran across the ground as fast as he could.

Luffy bounced back and forth across the trees while Sora sprinted around and through them. The two of them crossed a half mile in under thirty seconds, and arrived at a small area they had set up as their camp. The canopy of trees were still above them, so it wasn't necessarily a clearing, just a space wide enough for a tent and a campfire.

It was midday, but inside this forest with a thick canopy, it was pretty dark even during the day. It was still bright enough for them to see Kairi though, on her butt backing away from the two trees Luffy had set up a hammock on. She looked like she had fallen right on the tent as it had collapsed, and the pile of firewood next to it was sprawled out everywhere. "Kairi!" Sora called out, running straight over to the girl and jumping in front of her with his Keyblades risen out in front of him and to his right side.

Luffy cracked his knuckles and jumped in front of Sora, going to let him protect her while he fought whatever it was that scared her. He landed on the dirt in front of his hammock, and looked to the other side of it between two trees, where a single figure was standing, over ten feet tall. "Yohohoho," the figure said in a high-pitched voice, as Luffy slowly lifted his head from its boney legs up to its boney torso, and the skull on top of it.

On top of the skull was an afro, and a top hat on top of that even. The tall skeleton had a cane in its right hand, and Luffy's eyes widened, getting watery as they did. The steam left his body, his Gear Second fading away. "B-B-B-B-"

"What are you doing Luffy?!" Sora shouted at the pirate in front of him who lowered his fists down to his side. The girl he jumped in front of reached up and tugged on his arm, making Sora look down at her to check if she was okay.

Kairi was smiling up at him, the girl in a pink pair of sweatpants, with a white t-shirt and gray sweater on looking not scared at all. "It's alright Sora," she said. "But thank you for running back here so fast. Sorry for screaming, I was just startled."

"Startled?" Sora asked, looking back over at the tall skeleton, "I can see why."

The skeleton was staring forward in shock as well, "L-L-L-L" it mumbled, staring with its empty eye sockets right into the eyes of the rubberman in front of him. "Luffy-san!" the skeleton finally shouted.

Sora's eyes widened as he looked over at the creature. His eyes widened as he thought back on all the different crewmates Luffy went on about during their journey. "Talking skeleton, is that-"

"BROOK!" Luffy yelled, charging towards the skeleton as it ran towards him. They met at the hammock and Luffy ran straight into it, getting clotheslined, making the front half of his body fly over and tackle the skeleton behind, knocking them both down and then back towards the campsite as the hammock spun the rest of Luffy's body. The two of them rolled over and Luffy ended up on top, tears flowing freely from his eyes onto the skeleton's skull that also had tears flowing out of its eye sockets.

"Wow, so you really weren't joking," Sora stated, lowering his Keyblades. His golden clothing of Master Form lit back up and then returned him to the red and black clothes he was wearing before. "Wait a second," he whispered, remembering how Luffy described the 'perverted skeleton musician.' He spun to Kairi, "Did he do anything to you?" Sora asked with an angry look.

Kairi shook her head, as the two behind Sora stood back up. Brook brushed down the black jacket he was wearing and then straightened the blue bow on his neck. "Excuse me miss," he started stepping closer to Sora and the girl sitting behind him. "May I see your panties?"

Sora spun around, the Keyblade reappearing in his right hand as he did. The blade stopped inches below the skeleton's chin, and sweat formed all over Brook's face. "No you may not!" Sora yelled at him.

"Yohohoho!" Brook exclaimed, not even phased by the threat, at least he didn't sound like it. "I am so happy!" he exclaimed. The skeleton spun back to Luffy who was still sniffling and wiping his face of his tears. "This place was so scary! There were monsters, and ghosts, and demons!"

"Yeah, I'm looking at one," Sora muttered.

"What? Where?!" Brook shouted, the skeleton spinning around looking for one of those creepy creatures he'd run into.

Luffy grabbed his stomach and fell on his back, rolling around with laughter as Sora and Kairi jumped up and pointed at the skeleton. "You!" they yelled at him, making Brook start laughing again.

"Luffy-san!" Brook exclaimed. He finished up with his greetings and jokes, and finally turned to the captain with a look of pure joy on his skeletal face. "I am so happy to have found you. Everyone was separated after we got here! Lion-chan got sent flying and-"

"Sunny is here?!" Luffy exclaimed, making Sora and Kairi a little surprised too as they heard all about the fantastic ship Luffy's shipwright made for him. The Sunny Go had vanished from beneath him before he came, but he had no idea if it was here since he didn't appear with it.

"Huh, so not just people came here?" Sora wondered aloud. "Wonder if places came here too?"

"Like our islands!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora's eyes went wide as he wondered if that was a possibility. Meanwhile, Brook kept going on about how scary this world was after he got separated from everyone. Luffy had to wipe more tears as he heard all about their other crew members. "I, I didn't know if everyone came," Luffy whispered through his tears. "Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky," he looked back up at the talking skeleton and reached up, grabbing the undead skeleton's face to make sure he was real. "Brook," he finished, the smile on his face widening even more than before.

"Yohohoho! Everyone appeared on Lion-chan, except for you and Usopp-san. Do you know-" Brook stopped speaking, his jaw bone still in the down position as he saw Luffy's face become entirely shadowed by his hair. It wasn't just him either, both of the teenagers behind Luffy gained depressed looks on their faces. "Usopp...san?" Brook questioned, what he was asking apparent in his voice.

Luffy's happy look from before was gone, and he shook his head sadly. Sora stepped up from behind the pirate captain, and he had a smile on his face, "But look, now that you know your whole crew is here, we should go look for the rest of them!" Sora put a hand on Luffy's shoulder and turned the pirate so they could look into each other's eyes.

Luffy stared into the smiling, hopeful face of the kid in front of him, and his eyes widened as he recalled what the teen told them a few days after they started traveling together. '"Come on Luffy! We're upset too, but you can't keep frowning. This team runs on happy faces, like this see..."' Sora had put on such a goofy face that afternoon, that for a little while Luffy was able to forget all about what happened. He forgot about his friend Riku turning evil, Usopp going away, he forgot about Ben and his family who ran away, and all he thought about was the future. "Yeah," Luffy started, his voice pretty quiet. He lifted up his head and Brook looked stunned to see a smile on his face, "You're right. Hey Brook," he turned to the skeleton, "which way did everyone get separated from?"

"Ehhhh?" Brook asked. He was still absorbing the idea that Usopp was gone, but it must have happened a while ago for his captain to be able to smile after talking about it. Brook shook his head, then tried remembering what Luffy just told him. "Oh! Umm," Brook looked around, then shoved his hand the direction he just came from. "I think," he added after pointing so confidently.

"Well," Kairi began, the girl with auburn hair smiling brightly. "Let's go find your friends Luffy!"

 **FD +131**

"And you're sure it was this way?" Sora asked, hands behind his head as they walked up yet another mountain path. The spiky haired boy was getting a little tired of traversing these mountains, especially after the turnaround they had the day before. He was wearing a green coat and the girl to his left had a pink one on over her gray sweater and a shirt underneath even that.

Kairi shivered and moved a little closer to Sora as they walked, making the boy's face turn red even more than it was just from the cold. "Man, climbing mountains in this winter sounded like a bad idea, but now it decides to snow on top of everything," Sora complained.

"At least it's not as windy as yesterday," Kairi offered, trying to stay positive.

"Haha, yeah, I guess," Sora agreed. They kept walking with the two pirates only a little in front of them.

"Yohohoho," Brook laughed, turning his skull around as he kept walking forward, making both Kairi and Sora flinch at the sight. "Positive! I already crossed these mountains once, so if we go back across-"

Luffy turned only his head around now, his rubber neck freaking out the two behind him even more. "Then we'll reach my crew!"

The two pirates spun their heads back around and Sora sighed, keeping a smile on his face though. "Alright, just checking. It's been over a week and we haven't seen a single person though, your crew or not."

"Well Sora-san," Brook began, his voice lowering a little. "So many monsters are on this world, that normal people tend to attack or run away from me when they see me," he sounded pretty sad as he said it. The skeleton continued while they all looked at him, "I was trying to stay away from people on my travels after the last time when they cut off a piece of my afro..."

"Not the afro!" Luffy and Sora yelled in horrified shock.

Brook nodded his head sadly. Sora shook his head, and whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know." His girlfriend looked at him strangely for a few seconds, then started laughing at his totally serious reaction to what seemed silly to her.

Sora was about to say something about her laughing, when he heard a loud noise coming from his right and up a lot. "Hey guys, stop," he called up, making the two pirates in front of him stop walking.

"What is it Sora?" Kairi asked, then she heard it as well and looked up where Sora was already staring. Luffy and Brook looked up too, and their faces turned blue from more than the frigid air.

Sora smiled at the sight, while Kairi gasped out, "Whoa." The two of them stared up at the top of the mountain in awe, while the snow picked up around them. At the very top, what they thought to be more of the mountain before, turned out to be alive.

"A stone giant," Sora said, staring at the creature that had two long stone legs that were blending in with the mountain it was sitting on, but its body was much higher up and shaped almost like a torso. Its head had two open areas where it could probably see out of, and it was lifting up its arms to the sky and waving them around. The snow swirled faster with the wind every time the giant moved its arms.

Brook looked back at Sora with a dropped jawbone, and he dropped it more at Sora's completely calm gaze. Luffy looked over to the boy with a smile, "Have you seen something like this on another world before?" Luffy asked, making the skeleton next to him look at his captain, and then back at the boy with a shocked look.

The boy with spiky brown hair looked back over at Luffy and frowned at him, which made Luffy bring his hands up to his mouth fast. "Oops," the pirate said between his fingers.

"What do you mean Luffy-san?" Brook asked the captain of their pirate ship.

Sora looked a little on edge, as he thought about what Donald would say to him at a time like this. _I'm not supposed to talk about other worlds, but I let it slip to Luffy. And besides, what's the big deal... no, I promised I wouldn't go around telling people. I should keep it._ "I have seen a rock titan before, it was about the size of that one up there, maybe a little shorter, but much wider and with two heads!"

Brook's shock shot through the roof, while Luffy's eyes turned into shining stars. "Haha, I beat it up too," Sora added, making the girl next to him give him a playful elbow at his boasting. "Well I did," he told her defensively, though she didn't doubt it. "Look, that one right there is about half-" Sora stopped, staring up in the sky while the others were looking at him. He had stopped speaking, and his eyes turned huge at the sight up in the air.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, looking up as well. His mouth lowered a little as he stared at the figure floating up in the sky above them. He was above the top of the mountain, higher than the stone giant's waist, all the way up close to its head. The figure didn't look very big, just a small figure in a white shirt wearing a red cape that flapped behind him in the strong winds.

The voice of a teenage boy echoed around the sky, "You have been making for some rough weather for the people of the villages nearby. They can't live in peace, not with you here," the figure lifted up his right hand, and the clouds above him started pushing up as if there was a crater above his head. The clouds continued pushing out in a circle, and the snow pulsed out as well, making a large forcefield around him while he lifted his arm.

"What is he doing?" Kairi whispered as she stared up in the sky in fear. Her and Brook looked scared while the other two glared at this flying figure whose shouts echoed in their ears.

While they were all looking up, the front of the stone giant started to shake. Little pieces of rock pulled off at first, then chunks, and bigger chunks. The entire rock being was pulled apart within seconds. Its legs tried to stand to escape, but fell back down on the mountain. Kairi screamed as the shaking made her fall off her feet, and as Sora reached for her, he saw huge chunks of rock falling towards them from up above.

Luffy's eyes were just focused on the boy up in the sky as rocks fell around them, but the kid snapped his head towards them too. The kid dropped down faster than the rocks, swerving in and out around them, making them break apart as he did. "Didn't see you down here," the boy stated, landing next to Luffy. He had short spiky black hair, light skin, and a cocky smirk on his face. "Hold on," he said, looking up and smirking a little more as all the pieces of rock giant falling towards them broke apart.

Sora grabbed Kairi before she hit the ground, but he fell to his knees from the shaking. He looked back and saw a kid who looked around his age standing next to Luffy with his right hand raised. Luffy looked down at the kid with a harsh look, "Why'd you destroy that rock guy?" the pirate asked.

The snow had stopped coming down from the sky towards them, a large hole up in the sky near where the boy was floating before. The kid who was smirking up in the air turned towards Luffy with lifted eyebrows. "Why? It was being a nuisance to the nearby people. Also, why do I need a reason?" he asked, his voice turning challenging as the pirate was looking down on him a little, being a few inches taller.

Tetsuo Shima had been in a good mood, but now this fool was questioning _his_ actions? He grinned as he felt just how much weaker the guy in front of him was than him, and he lifted his hand to wave off the guy and fly away, when he saw something behind the person. "Whoa," he said, pushing the pirate to the side with his mind, surprising Luffy whose eyes went wide as he got pushed to the left out of nowhere. He looked over at Tetsuo who finished lifting his right hand, then pointed it past where Luffy was before at a skeleton.

"Another monster," Tetsuo said, his mouth in a smirk as the skeleton that was looking his way started breaking apart. Luffy, Sora, and Kairi all went wide-eyed and opened their mouths to shout at the boy to stop. Before a single sound could come out of their mouths, Brook was blown away. His bones were cracked and shattered, his clothes torn to shreds almost instantly, his afro shredded, and the wind behind Tetsuo's attack sent every last shard of him flying far into the distance.

Tetsuo lowered his hand back down. _Wonder if I'll find a good fight today? It's only been easy-_ The kid's thoughts were rocked as a fist slammed into the side of his head and he flew across the flat path area leading up the mountain into the side of it. He snarled and lifted up his head a little, glaring at the skinny man who had his fist extended out like rubber. He thought it was pretty cool, but he was also really angry at why he just got punched out of nowhere. "Do you want to die?" Tetsuo threatened angrily.

"Luffy no!" Sora yelled, sprinting over and tackling the pirate as he charged. _Just one look at Brook and he was destroyed. This isn't a guy we can fight._ Sora felt Luffy struggling hard from beneath him, but he did not want to lose another friend right now.

Tetsuo didn't care that the other boy tackled him, he wanted to get him back himself. He took a step towards the two boys on the ground, and then stopped as a girl with red hair jumped in between him and them. She had tears in her eyes and Tetsuo took a small step back at the look of sadness on her face. "Please," she begged, "that skeleton was our friend!"

The younger boy's eyes widened at those words, and he looked past her over to the skinny man who threw the younger teen off of him. The guy had a look of pure hate on his face, directed straight at him as he got up. _I did it again,_ Tetsuo thought, his wide eyes dropping back to normal. His angry expression turned back to a flat lip and he stared over at Luffy, Kairi stepping out of the way as he did. She was terrified of this person in front of her, and just stepping up for a few seconds had her heart racing. _Shit! I should have talked to them first, I would have invited that guy to come join me_ , he was looking straight at Luffy. _But there's no chance of that now. I just killed his friend. SHIT!_ Tetsuo saw the pirate pull back his fist again, and start charging forwards. A piece of him said to attack, to fight back, but instead he shot up in the air like a rocket.

Luffy's fist flew under him and slammed into the mountain, cracking it in several directions and making the boy even more regretful that he couldn't make an ally of such a strong person. "Sorry," Tetsuo mumbled under his breath, not even loud enough for those below him to hear. The teenage boy then turned, and flew away.

"I won't let you get away!" Luffy shouted. He started turning his arm black, going to turn into the Boundman and fly after him. He lifted his arm, but again Sora tackled him down. "Get off me Sora!" Luffy yelled in rage.

"Brook is gone!" Sora yelled at him. "And so is he!" Sora saw the kid fly away a second before he turned to stop Luffy, and the boy was out of his eyesight almost as soon as he flew off. "You won't be able to catch him!"

Luffy spun while on his back and slammed his fist covered in Armament Haki into Sora's stomach. The teenage boy coughed up blood and flew up in the air from the powerful hit. Luffy snapped his head around as he got back on his feet, looking for the other boy so he could chase after him. Everywhere he looked though, all he saw were mountains and empty air. "RAAAA!" he yelled. "You let him get away!" he yelled, glaring back at Sora as the boy dropped towards him.

"Luffy stop!" Kairi yelled.

"Stay out of this Kairi!" Sora yelled back, making the girl who took a step forward freeze in place. The boy descending through the air drew his Keyblade, and as Luffy punched forward with a fist covered in black Armament Haki, he swung his Keyblade down at the same time. The fist and weapon collided in midair, and Sora parried off of the fist, spinning in midair and continuing his dive towards Luffy. He slammed the shaft of the blade down into Luffy's neck and pushed the two of them down into the ground, but as they hit, Luffy used their momentum to flip backwards. He kicked up with both legs, putting them together as a Gum Gum Spear and knocking the younger boy high up in the air.

Kairi looked horrified as the two of them continued to fight. Sora dropped out of the air again, and did not hesitate to go into his Valor form. He wore full red clothing and attacked Luffy with increased strength and speed, while the pirate went into Second Gear and attacked with a fury. At one point, Luffy threw his right arm far behind him, spinning it all the while, and his fist at the end along with most of his forearm turned fully black. "Hawk Rifle!" he yelled, bringing forth the spinning fist as it burst into flames.

The fist shot forward too fast, and Sora couldn't cross his dual Keyblades fast enough. The fist passed between his rising arms, and slammed into Sora's stomach at full speed. Sora ground his teeth for a second, his feet skidding back on the floor, but then his feet lifted up, and his mouth opened in pain, blood splashing out. He flew backwards incredibly fast, and hit the mountain behind him at a force strong enough to make a crater in the wall, then make the crater double in size after that. Sora's eyes rolled back in his head and as Luffy's fist slowly came off of his stomach, the boy coughed and more blood splattered out.

Luffy pulled his fist back, and it lost the black color to it. As it snapped back to its normal length, he continued breathing heavily, staring straight ahead of him at the crater in the mountain. His mouth was in a deep snarl, and his eyes were full of anger, but as he stared at the unmoving figure in the mountain crater, his eyes shifted from anger to shock. He looked at his hand, with the blood Sora coughed still on it. His eyes grew wider, and he watched as Sora coughed again, and more blood splattered from his mouth. "So-Sora," he whispered.

Kairi had both of her hands over her mouth, frozen to the spot as she stared over at the giant crater in the side of the mountain. "Sora!" she yelled, sprinting over now that it looked like the fight was over. She ran over and jumped up into the bottom of the crater, then ran to the back and grabbed Sora's arm, pulling him from the human-sized indent in the back of the crater. She fell to the ground and rest Sora on top of her, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Sora, Sora!" Luffy shouted, running towards the crater. He jumped on the outside of it and leaned down, reaching his hand down then pulling it back before he touched the boy Kairi had lying on her knees. "I'm sorry, I-I-"

"It's," Sora started, then coughed again, making some more blood come out and trickle down his chin. "It's alright," he said, the boy with spiky brown hair... smiling. Luffy looked down at him in shock as Sora opened up his clenched eyes, and in Sora's eyes, was pity. "I'm, sorry about Brook," Sora whispered.

Luffy shook his head, unable to believe any of this. His anger had subsided, and now he was worried about his friend in front of him who was not looking good. He suddenly had a great idea and reached down, grabbing a Keyblade out of one of Sora's clenched hands. "Cure!" he yelled, lifting up the Keyblade. It started to glow like something was going to happen, and then the blade vanished, and reappeared in Sora's hand below him.

"Ha, haha," Sora chuckled. "That, won't work," he said, his eyes closing again.

"Sora, Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. She reached down for his other hand on the side she was on and pried the Keyblade from it. As she did, Sora's body lit up and shifted back to normal, taking him out of Valor form. His clothes appeared a lot less messed up now, but his face still looked pretty bad with blood all over it. Kairi put the Keyblade she grabbed over Sora's body, and she closed her eyes. Luffy stared at the boy, and was so mad at himself for what he just did. Then, he lifted his head a little as the Keyblade was still in Kairi's hands after a few seconds of her holding it. "Cure," she whispered.

The Keyblade glowed green, and a shower of green light rained down on Sora's stomach, right where the wound Luffy gave him was. Luffy suddenly realized something from when he fought Sora; the boy didn't use any cure magic the whole time they fought. "Why, didn't you heal yourself?" Luffy whispered, feeling like it was a stupid question even as he asked. There shouldn't have been a need for Sora to heal himself, as he never should have attacked him in the first place.

"You were angry," Sora started, sitting up some more as he did. He looked at Kairi and nodded at her, "Thank you," he said softly. She dropped the Keyblade, and dove at him, hugging him as tightly as possible. Sora looked up at Luffy as the red haired girl rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed, "I know what it feels like to be angry. And you needed to hit something but couldn't, and now you've let out your anger right?" Sora finished and coughed some more, but no blood came out this time as he did.

"Sora," Luffy whispered. He was right, he didn't feel that angry anymore. All he felt, was sadness. Luffy fell to his knees, making the two in front of him turn around, breaking their hug to look at the pirate. He lifted up his hands to his face, but his tears still poured out between the cracks in his fingers, "I, I keep losing my nakama. Why, why can't I protect them?" his voice cracked and more tears spilled out.

Suddenly, Luffy felt two strong arms around his right side and two softer arms around his left. He lowered his hands a little from his face, and saw two other pairs of knees on either side of him. Sora and Kairi each had him wrapped up in a hug, and Luffy dropped his hands to the floor, not hiding his tears anymore. He started sobbing, and the other two didn't speak, they just held him there. They just sat there in the middle of a crater, on a mountain, on this cruel, cruel world. "You'll find the rest of them Luffy. You will," Sora whispered after a little while. "I promise."

 **PRESENT**

 **METROPOLIS**

Luffy stared up at the sky where the Super Saiyans just flew off. It had been a little under two years, but he still recognized the face of the guy who murdered Brook. He just watched as the kid killed someone else who friends of his loved, and it made him as angry as ever.

"What should we do?" a Holy Knight on the side of the roof Luffy was facing asked his comrade next to him. The two armored figures were discussing what to do now that the Government seemed to be run by an insane teenager. The choice wasn't left up to them in the end, as when they turned to each other to talk, two fists coated in strong black Haki slammed into their helmets and knocked them off the roof of the building.

The two on the other side charged in as their comrades were thrown from the building, but the other pirate closer to them had different plans in mind. Ace ran forward and jumped towards them, and both men swung their swords. One created a ginormous vine that sprang from his weapon, while a huge mass of sand shot out of the other's blade. Their attacks completely tore apart the person charging them, but then the floor beneath their feet crumbled and they started looking down. As their gazes reached below them, they saw the floor had completely been burned through, and the young shirtless man was grabbing them by the ankles.

Ace's Fire Clone vanished as the attacks ripped through it, and Luffy jumped over them as they almost hit him. Ace threw the two men he grabbed by the ankles into the wall of the top floor he fell into. "Move!" he yelled, making the people already in the room sprint away from where he was looking. The Holy Knights slammed into the side wall and closed their eyes upon impact, but when they opened them all they saw was a wall of fire racing towards them.

"Ahhh!" they yelled, and then got thrown out of the building through a new flaming hole.

Ace looked around him as his hands lost the fiery color to them. "Sorry," he apologized, bowing deeply to the people he disturbed. They all gawked at him, and then he jumped back up to the roof. "Hey Luffy, did you-" he stopped, as the roof was completely empty. The older brother blinked his eyes a few times, but the roof was still empty. "Luffy?"

* * *

 **Control Tower Top Floor, Metropolis.**

"Hey Armin let's go," Mikasa Ackerman shouted back at her blond haired friend who was standing behind her. The rest of their rebel team was already heading out of the room full of unconscious soldiers, but Armin was standing at the computer and going through some files while the white line on the black monitor moved around. She had been gathering up weapons and now that her and the rest of their team had rifles they were about to head out into the city. However, Armin was distracted by that scientist Vegapunk who was talking to him over the monitor.

She ran over and ignored the four other geeky scientists who were keeping their distance from them. Leonard, Sheldon, Raj, and Howard watched the scary black haired girl run over to her friend and tried not to focus on the rifle slung across her back, or the pistol in a holster at her side, or the sword sheathed at her other side. "What are you doing?" Mikasa asked as the boy was typing into the keyboard in front of him really fast.

"My sensors have picked up strange mechanical readings inside this building," Vegapunk stated. Mikasa looked up at the screen where the line squiggled every time the head scientist for the NEG spoke. "At first I thought it was an anomaly, but my sensors searched the city and several other readings similar to this one are appearing one by one."

The scientists in the room headed over to the computer as they were intrigued by the conversation going on. Leela called back into the room for Mikasa and Armin to get a move on, and Mikasa called back they were on their way. She turned back to the computer and spoke in a rushed tone, "What do you mean by 'strange readings'?"

The head scientist hesitated for a moment, then stated, "My sensors do not recognize them, but they are giving off and receiving long-range signals."

Armin's mind was rushing with ideas. A map of Metropolis appeared on the screen that showed five red dots, and a sixth appeared almost as soon as the map was shown. "Another one," Vegapunk stated, his voice showing he was just as in-the-dark as the rest of them.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on, but we have to go Armin," Mikasa told the boy at the computer.

"Where is the reading coming from?" Leonard asked, stepping closer to the computer. He looked at where their building was on the map and saw a red dot on it. The map suddenly became three-dimensional and the eagle-eye layout changed to show the building standing straight up. The image zoomed, and then moved down below the first floor of the building. "The basement? What's in there?"

"I believe just storage," Sheldon replied. "Though, perhaps a mystery is waiting as well." The nerdy scientist clapped his hands together. "We should go check this out."

"Y-Yeah," Howard agreed, trying to find any reason to get away from these crazy terrorists.

Armin took a deep breath, then turned to Mikasa with a very serious expression. "Go. Save Eren."

"Armin!" Mikasa exclaimed. "You've planned this out for months, why would-"

"I don't know," he said with a shake of his head. "But I'm getting a really bad feeling about this." He stared at the map that went back to its 2D layout, and watched as a red dot appeared on a building right next to the one that just lit up a second ago. "And I need to find out what's going on." Mikasa could hear how serious he was about this and she slowly nodded, accepting his decision.

Armin Arlert spun to his friend, "You need to lead the mission now." He jumped out of the control chair and spun to the four scientists behind him. "You four with me."

"Wh-What? What do you mean?" Howard asked, sweating furiously.

"I might not know what I'm looking for. You guys are smart, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say smart-" Leonard began.

"Oh come on Leonard," Sheldon began, oblivious to what his friends were doing. "You have at least above average intelligence. And I believe myself to be one of the greatest minds to have ever lived."

"Perfect," Armin said, and lifted up the rifle he got from a fallen Marine. He pointed it up at them and motioned the barrel towards the door, "Let's get going." The four scientists dropped their jaws at the teenager who just took them hostage, and then they sprinted for the door as to not make him wait. Mikasa couldn't help but grin, and she could hear faint chuckling coming from the computer's speakers as Vegapunk had just watched that exchange. Armin followed after the scientists while frowning himself, _This is too suspicious. Dr. Vegapunk set up cameras to watch everything. He's known as the smartest man in Nexus. The only mind I have heard that rivals his, who could create devices that would sneak under his sensors, would be Lex Luthor. This is bad, really bad._

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! Brook ;(. Finally we learn what happened to him in detail, and why it is Luffy hates the Government so much. After Usopp was taken by the Heartless, Sora and Kairi traveled around with Luffy for months it seems. Luffy's getting pissed as Tetsuo kills Future Trunks. What has Armin stumbled upon? What is going on inside the city? Find out soon, in Metropolis! I mean NEXUS!**

 **One Piece: Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Nami, Sanji, Franky, Zoro, Robin, Chopper, Thousand Sunny, Vegapunk, Ace**

 **Attack on Titan: Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Eren**

 **Futurama: Leela**

 **Big Bang Theory: Raj, Howard, Leonard, Sheldon**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **DBZ: Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Super Saiyans**

 **7 Deadly Sins: Holy Knights**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Riku, Ansem, Kairi, Sora**


	64. Nexus14-3 Metropolis13 Lubba v Dalmatian

**Nexus 14.3**

 **47th Street, Metropolis.**

"Over here," a Marine in an officer's jacket called out to a large cluster of other men. The men looked like they were confused as to where they were supposed to go, so seeing this officer calling to them they all nodded and charged towards him.

The Marine Rear Admiral nodded at them and motioned with his hand for them to follow him. "This way," he commanded, and ran towards an alleyway on the side of the street. He motioned with his arm over and over into the alley, "In here!"

The men all charged into a dark, empty alleyway. "Rear Admiral?" one of them questioned, turning around towards the man in the officer's uniform. The large Rear Admiral jumped up in the air and yelled in a womanly voice, "Hi-yah!" she kicked her enemy in the face and the man went flying backwards.

The other dozen Marines lifted up their weapons and pointed it at the Rear Admiral. Even the Marine she kicked was quickly back up on his feet and she sweatdropped. "Not killing people makes this so much harder," the ex-assassin muttered in annoyance.

"You did good Chelsea," a voice said from the other side of the alley. The Marines all started turning, but they didn't manage to turn all the way around, as for some reason none of them could move anymore.

"Wh-What's going on?" a man shouted in panic as his whole body tensed up.

One of the men a little stronger than the others managed to turn all the way around, and he looked to the dark side of the alley where a young woman, maybe in her mid twenties was walking towards him. She had one green steel arm, and an eyepatch over one eye. "Good job Lubbock," she said, glancing up with her open eye.

The Marines tried to look up too as they heard the voice of the man above them. The green haired assassin was standing on one of the strings coming out of his Imperial Arms: Cross Tail. The weapons on his gloves had a seemingly endless amount of string inside them, and he grinned as he had all of their enemies trapped below him inside the web of strings. "Alright, now you men don't move around too much, and this shouldn't hurt too badly." The strings coming out of his weapon started closing around their necks, choking them each, but not crushing their windpipes like the trained assassin was used to.

Once all of the Marines were choked out and lying on the ground unmoving, Lubba sighed and released all of his strings, returning them to his Cross Tails. He dropped out of the air between the leader of their assassin's group Night Raid, and the girl in a perfect disguise of a Marine officer she captured upon her infiltration the night before.

Chelsea humped as she turned away from all the unconscious Marines Lubba managed to take out. "I'll go get some more," she said while walking away, "you hide their guys if you-"

Chelsea's voice was cut off and both of the other assassins looked to the end of the alleyway to see a man standing there with her held by the throat. "You are not Rear Admiral Yukimura." The man crushed harder with his hand and the other two assassins could hear Chelsea's gasped out cries for help.

"Stop!" Lubba shouted, lifting up his hands and shooting strings towards the man. The guy holding Chelsea by the throat jumped backwards, and held the other Marine he had gripped by the throat in front of him. Lubba had to redirect his strings as to not cut through his comrade. "Let her go," he demanded as he saw the man clench harder.

The man was wearing a Marine officer's jacket like Chelsea's, showing he was not one of the weak men who was going down easily. Vice Admiral Dalmatian had a blond goatee on the bottom half of his head, while the top half of his head morphed into a black and white spotted Dog's face. It would have been funny to Lubba if he wasn't watching the man crush his comrade's windpipe in front of him.

While Dalmatian was looking at him, Najenda was trying to sneak around and get the man from behind. When she finally jumped out at him though, his Observational Haki kicked in and he spun, spinning a kick towards her that caused a green flying slash called a Rankyaku to fly towards her. Najenda was hit by the slash and blood splattered out as she was thrown aside. "Boss!" Lubba shouted, and then he heard a noise that had his entire body clench up.

 _ **Crack**_

Lubba slowly looked away from where his bleeding boss was sent flying, and turned back to the assassin in disguise in Dalmatian's hand. The Vice Admiral dropped her, as her disguise fell from her body, her Imperial Arms failing at that moment. The Marine officer looked down at the cute orange haired girl wearing headphones who appeared where the Rear Admiral's body fell. "So this is who was pretending to be Yukimura," Dalmatian commented.

"You," Lubbock growled, his voice sounding much lower than normal. Dalmatian looked back up at the man wearing red gloves, a red pair of goggles on top of his green hair, and a dark green jacket. The young man did not even look twenty years old, much like the young girl whose throat he just crushed. "We promised the Mayor we wouldn't kill anyone," he said in a low, chilling voice, "but for you," he snapped his head up and the ex-assassin's eyes looked demonic, "I'll make an exception."

Vice Admiral Dalmatian lifted up his hands and long sharp claws extended from each finger. "Soru," he yelled, and shot forward like a missile. His enemy was agile though, and strings shot out from Lubbock's Cross Tails that pulled him out of the way of the man's claws. He shot up into the air and Dalmatian looked up into the air of the dark alleyway between two buildings, where the young man looked down at him from atop a web of strings.

Lubba's eyes looked red as he glared down out of the sky at his enemy. Dalmatian was a hardened soldier who'd been in many wars, who fought against the strongest man in the world, Whitebeard, and lived to tell the tale. Still, looking up into the darkness at the boy whose eyes were those of a trained killer, of someone who had murdered many a time before, it sent chills down the Vice Admiral's spine. He snarled at his own instincts that warned him before rushing into this, but then became thankful for them as his eyes noticed the web was not just above him, but filling in on both sides of the alley as well.

The Vice Admiral jumped up in the air, then kicked the air beneath his feet, "Geppou!" he bounced up again and slashed his claws at the strings. The first slash did not cut through, so he swung his other claw, this time covering it in Armament Haki. His claw slashed through the strings, and Lubba's eyes went wide as his web faltered.

If he couldn't go for the long entrapment, he had to go for a frontal assault. "Raa!" Lubba dropped down and swung both hands down in front of him, slashing strings towards the Marine. Dalmatian charged him through the air and the two collided their fists together.

Lubba's strings twirled around the air, and a dozen of them on either side of Dalmatian combined together, making much thicker-looking strings. The man remembered how hard it was just to cut through one, so this many put together would be much stronger than steel. He pushed off of the collision and flew backwards right as a large cluster of strings that looked like a spear flew where his body just was.

The green haired assassin lifted up his arms and shot out all of his strings, everything he had. As the Vice Admiral fell away from him, the large man in a Marine officer's coat swung both legs, and he angled them so his green slashes went right between the combining strings in the air. Lubba felt a large slash cut through his left side, and another through much of his right leg. He clenched his teeth in pain and wanted to scream, almost falling off the string right below his feet upon getting hit.

The man whose head looked like a dog smirked seeing the blood splash out of his enemy, but the strings that hesitated in the air started moving much faster. Vice Admiral Dalmatian watched as a dozen large spears made of many strong white strings each all shot forwards at the same time. He kicked down on the air and shot himself away from one, but the eleven others all followed after him. He kicked himself towards a wall and sprinted up the side of the apartment building next to him.

As he ran up the wall on all fours, he heard collisions below him as the spears slammed straight through the solid brick wall of the apartment. He kept running, then felt another spear coming from in front of him and jumped backwards, right as two of the spears that had gone into the building below him came flying back out of it, having traveled faster through the inside of the building to lead him.

Lubba was sending out everything he had, and he knew his Imperial Arms couldn't take the strain of this many strings at the same time, but his anger wouldn't let up, and neither would his determination. "AaaaaAAAAAHHH!" all twelve of the spears shot after Dalmatian as he zipped through the air.

He started kicking back and forth and began to grin with his mouth full of sharp canines. He was too fast, none of the spears were even hitting him. One got close, but he didn't dodge in time, yet the spear didn't graze his arm like he thought it would. It passed right by him and Dalmatian stopped moving as he realized the guy wasn't even trying to hit him. Suddenly, he realized that none of the spears were coming towards him anymore. The Vice Admiral's eyes turned huge as he it hit him, but it was too late. The spears were above him, on his right and left, even below him.

Lubba crossed his arms in front of his body and every spear of connected strings flew in at the same time. The one below his own feet got pulled away as he reached the end of his strings, but it was just enough. One of the spears shot through the Marine's chest, and all of the strings morphed around so that instead of impaling Dalmatian's heart, they wrapped around it tightly, restricting it from pumping much blood.

The Vice Admiral thought he was about to die as he chest got impaled, but instead he just started feeling very weak and fell out of the air. His body wasn't responding to his mind anymore, and he fell eight stories to the floor of the alley below. Lubba fell a little less, but still a lot for him. When he hit the ground, his already wounded right leg hit hard and he thought he heard a crack. He still kept himself from screaming though, his rage too intense as laying at the entrance to the alley was the body of his friend Chelsea.

Dalmatian fell right in front of Lubba, and he managed to open his eyes and look up into the cold eyes of the green haired assassin. "You- what did you do to me?" he asked, growling like a dog at his foe.

Lubba looked down, his green hair shadowing his eyes a little. "You did not seem to suffer that much for what you did to my friend."

"You are criminals, invading our city and disrupting the peace-"

"I don't care," Lubba stated. "I don't care what your reason, but you must suffer for what you did to her." He lifted up his head a little and his green hair covered his eyes less, letting the man below him see the sadistic, crazed look in his eyes that sent chills and fear through his body. "You crushed her throat slowly," Lubba said, his mouth curling up into a smile, "so I'm going to crush your heart... slowly," he increased the pressure on the man's heart a little more, and the amount of fear that flushed to Dalmatian's face almost made Lubba feel better.

After three minutes, Lubba crushed the man's heart, and watched as Dalmatian's transformed head shifted back to a normal human's. His bloody eyes rolled up into his head, and the assassin who killed him clenched his eyes shut. He looked down at his gloves, and watched as the parts on top where the strings came out of cracked, and then broke completely. He sighed at the loss of Cross Tail, and then reached down and grabbed his left side that was spilling blood.

"Lubba," he heard from the end of the alley. He looked up and saw Najenda standing there, looking over at him. He had no idea how long she was there, but if she had been there for over a minute, then she had just allowed what he did to that man to happen. The woman with short spiky white hair looked down at Chelsea's body, then back up at Lubba who started limping towards her. "Take Chelsea's body and get out of the city," Najenda told him.

"But I-" he started.

"That's an order," Najenda stated, ending the argument there. "You are in no condition to fight, and your Imperial Arms has broken. Get out of my sight." She turned and started walking away, hiding her own limp in front of her soldier.

"Yes ma'am," Lubba whispered, stumbling forward a little more until he reached Chelsea's body. He reached down towards her, and then his eyes turned huge as the girl's eyes opened. "Wh-What the Hell?!" he exclaimed, falling backwards on his butt. The orange haired girl stood up, brushed down her dirty chest and gave Lubba a playful smirk. "You're alive?!" he yelled at her.

Chelsea closed her eyes and tilted her head dramatically. She stuck out her tongue and cracked her fingers loudly, the same noise Lubba heard when Dalmatian clenched harder on her neck before. "I'm an actress, remember?" she said in a low voice, her figure transforming back to the way she looked as a Marine Rear Admiral.

Najenda was only a few meters away and she was looking back with a lowered jaw, but slowly lowered it and smiled at her other soldier who she thought had died. She had moved on quickly, not wanting to think about the loss of another friend for a second time. She already lost her entire team on her own world, and then some died again on this world. It wasn't anything she wished on her men ever again. "Chelsea, with me. Lubba, you still have to get out of the city."

Lubbock nodded his head, still staring in shock at Chelsea, but managing to get up to his feet as he did. The tall Marine man with long brown hair looking at Lubba turned away and started walking towards Najenda, but he looked back towards Lubba with slightly red cheeks. It would have looked cute if she was still her normal self, but here it just looked kind of creepy. "Thanks, Lubba," she whispered, her normal voice coming out through her disguise. She thought about how she had watched out of squinted eyes as Lubba fought that Vice Admiral. He had broken his Imperial Arms in order to avenge her, and for some reason that made her feel all warm inside. "Now get out of here," she said in her Marine falsetto. "You're useless on the battlefield," she turned and walked away, looking exactly like a powerful Marine as she did.

The green haired assassin sighed, and then finally smiled as he accepted that Chelsea really was alive. "Brat," he muttered, but then turned the opposite direction of his two comrades, and started limping away towards the distant edge of the city.

* * *

 **Lance and Murdock Law Agency, Metropolis.**

"What just happened?" a blind man standing on the inside of the window to his fourth story office building questioned. He heard people shouting about the recordings turning back on the television, and he heard their city's leaders talking in loud voices, but everyone suddenly became silent around him.

The woman on his left had her right hand covering her mouth. "Oh my God," she whispered out with a gasp of air. The entire city shook as golden fighters all around powered up to their maxes and shot up in the sky. Laurel Lance stumbled to her right, but a strong arm rose and steadied her. She turned and saw the blind man wearing sunglasses pointing his head towards her. He was waiting for a reply, and she whispered, "Tetsuo killed Trunks."

Matthew Murdock frowned. The two lawyers shared a firm together, and had gathered some other people from their building into the office to stick together. They had heard Akainu's message, and decided it was better to stay inside than risk going out in this madness, but after what she saw and he heard earlier with the Jedi, and now with Trunks, it was time for action.

"I need to go," both of them stated at the same time. They looked at each other, well, for Matt it was more of a confused expression he gave her, not actually able to see her surprised look. "Why do you need to go?" they asked each other, again at the same time.

Matt could hear her heartbeat racing, sense the sweat coming off of her body. "Laurel," he started, "go to my closet for a second." The woman in her mid-thirties turned around and looked over towards the closet to his office. She looked back at him, then walked over and opened up the door to it. "There's a panel in the back, push it open."

Laurel pushed aside a few suits, and to her surprise there was a faint outline of a crack where the wall could be moved. She pushed against one side of the crack, and the wall pushed inwards, to reveal a red costume on the other side, along with a red mask that did not have any eyeholes. She stared at it in shock for a few seconds, and then started laughing. "After all this time," she whispered.

Laurel spun around and rose up both of her arms, blocking Matt's fist as he brought it down towards her. He punched back and forth, and she rose both arms to block, then brought up a knee towards the blind man. He dodged gracefully out of her way and then swept her other leg out from beneath her. "Whoa," Laurel muttered as she put her hands in front to catch herself as she hit the floor. "How did you do that?"

He turned to her with a light smile, "You seem a little out of practice. Your reflexes are still sharp though. Were you a crime-fighting lawyer back on your world too?"

She chuckled as she got up to her feet and brushed down the front of her black dress. "Yes. I went by the name Black Canary."

"Daredevil," he replied, almost as if the two of them were greeting for the first time. "Now, you should stay here and watch over the office-"

"Not a chance," she told him. "You're not the only one who hid things in this office," she walked over to the door and walked into the other room.

Matt smirked as she walked away, and then made his way into the closet, getting changed into his outfit. The city was in enough of a panic that whatever he did now, he was willing to accept the consequences. The man brushed his hand over the strong fabric of his costume, "It has been a while."

Matt Murdock stepped out of his office adorned fully in his red costume with the mask pulled down over his eyes. He heard people in the room whispering to each other in scared voices, but they all seemed to be looking the other direction, most likely staring out the window at the burning buildings and explosions occurring around the city. He heard Laurel's footsteps approaching and the woman whispered to him, "Let's go."

Laurel was wearing her black leather outfit and had two black tonfa on her waist. The blunt weapons were handmade as she was forced to discard the old ones she had before entering the city. _I hope you're alright Felicity,_ she thought, then pushed open the door and stepped outside.

As Laurel stepped out into the hall, another man was walking past quickly. The two of them almost bumped into each other if Matt didn't put an arm in front of her fast and hold her back. The guy who almost ran into her stopped and turned to the two of them, dressed fully in costumes. Laurel recognized him as the boss of a company that owned the office above theirs. He was a tall, young man of only seventeen years old, but he was incredibly smart, and quite handsome. He had short-cut black hair, and glasses that he narrowed his eyes from behind as he examined the two people who just came out of the office.

"Laurel Lance, Matthew Murdock," he read off the names above the door on the small plaque, and saw both of the people in front of him jump a little at their names being read off. He stared at them for a couple of seconds, and then lifted up his hands in front of him, showing Laurel what he was holding that made her gasp. He was dual-wielding pistols, gripping them each tightly without a shred of nervousness on his face. "Be careful out there," he told them, then turned and continued to run off.

"What did Yukio have?" Matt asked, telling from Laurel's reaction that it was something shocking.

"Guns," she whispered, never expecting the seventeen year old to be a fighter. _What type of world did he come from?_ She started jogging down the hall after him, with Matt at her side. Both her and Daredevil lowered their bottom jaws though at the sound of cracking glass, and the sight of Yukio jumping straight through a closed window at the end of the hall instead of turning and going down the stairs like a normal person.

"Yukio!" Laurel shouted, running towards the shattered window and looking outside. Her eyes widened even more as Yukio fell from the air, before landing on the air itself. Only he didn't land on the air, he landed on something invisible that was flying by. Laurel could not see it but the boy could. He landed on it and it continued to fly through the air, but Yukio put a gun down onto the small green demon's head and fired his gun. He put a hole right through it, before spinning and firing a dozen times up into the swarm of tiny demonic Hobgoblins coming out of the air.

Yukio Okumura dropped out of the air, and landed on the ground four stories below with his knees bent, slamming one hand down on the ground as he landed. He looked back up in the air and his jaw lowered a little at the sight in the sky, "Mephisto?!" he shouted.

A man floating high in the sky with purple hair, a white cloak and top hat, and a wicked smile on his face looked down to the ground to see the Exorcist standing on the street below. "Yukio?" he asked, his smile vanishing for a second, before regaining it and laughing. "I had no idea you were in this city!"

"Where did you come from?!" Yukio shouted at the demon who helped him become a licensed Exorcist on his world. "What are all these demons doing here?!"

"That would be my little brother's doing," Mephisto replied, laughing a little as Amaimon's creatures roamed about. "Speaking of little brothers, how is yours?" He asked, intrigued about Yukio's younger brother.

"Rin is..." Yukio started, but became quiet as he had no idea where his younger brother was. "He's alive!" Yukio shouted, as that was all he really needed to know. The Exorcist reloaded his guns and pointed one to his left where he fired at a medium-sized demon charging at him. "Why don't you help take out these demons?" Yukio called up to one of the strongest demons he knew of, only behind Lucifer and Satan himself.

"Help you?" Mephisto called down, grinning as he did. "You should just be glad I am not attacking you myself. Those demons are technically soldiers of the NEG. And seeing as you have yet to be informed, I am the newest member of the High Council."

Yukio's jaw dropped and he started sweating all over as the sky around Mephisto started to darken, smoke and debris up in the air near him starting to move slower as time distorted around the demon. "However," Mephisto called out, the purple haired demon losing his insane look and going back to just looking entertained. "I would much rather just watch from a distance. It is the reason I came in the first place. This is the turning point for a quarter of the world!" He threw his arms out to the sides right as the building behind him exploded on the tenth floor, a large amount of flames billowing out above his head.

Mephisto looked up with a bead of sweat rolling down his left cheek, _Well that was oddly good timing._

A few people in a house a little down the road from Yukio looked up at the explosion on the tenth floor of that building and finally had enough. "Kids, Granddaddy's gonna go out there and teach them who's boss," Robert Freeman took the belt off his waist and cracked it in the air. The old African American man turned around but didn't see the kids he thought he left at the window anymore. "Huey? Riley?"

"Come on old man, you gettin' left behind Gramps!" The old man with a white fluffy beard spun and saw the front door already open, his two grandkids already outside.

Riley, the younger of the two laughed back at the door as they left their granddad behind. "Imma go kick me some ass," Riley said, punching his fists together in front of him. He and his older brother Huey, who had a large afro above his head, started running down the road towards a broken up squad of Marines.

There were only ten of them left, as the rest had been scattered or defeated. They were covered in soot, burn marks, and tired, and as they heard screaming they spun and rose their weapons. Their eyes widened seeing two young children running their way, a door to a house on the road wide open with an older black man running out behind them, trying to keep up his pants as he did.

"You kids need to go back inside," Lieutenant Fullbody yelled at the kids running his way, lifting up his brass knuckles to show them how serious he was.

"Shut it white boy!" Riley yelled, the youngest kid dodging left and right, making a serpentine path towards the Marines that they could barely follow. While they were watching his erratic movements though, the faster of the two boys closed the distance fast, and hopped eight feet in the air, doing a front flip on his way down. Fullbody rose up his right arm to block the kid's foot, but Huey flipped off of the arm and pulled out a small black pole he had at his side, pressing a button on it and letting it extend out to four feet long.

Huey spun around the metal pole masterfully, its movements too fast for the Marines who started stepping back from the kid. As they stepped back, the younger one running back and forth reached them and jumped up, extending both legs and slamming a Marine straight in the solar plexus at full sprint. Despite his small size, running at full speed gave the kid some force behind his attack, making the Marine oof and hunch over. Riley fell on his back, but then kicked his legs up in the air and landed back on his feet, getting into a fighting stance with one hand pointed forward, curling his fingers in as if to taunt the soldiers.

His older brother stopped twirling the pole and held it forward next to Riley's arm, and then both boys charged forward at the same time. "Hey boys!" Granddad yelled. Robert Freeman ran over and the Marines who were backing away were hoping this old man would get his grandkids back, but instead the old man snapped his belt forward and it wrapped around one of the men's arms, making him drop his gun, before yanking back on the whip and pulling the Marine to the ground. "Save some for Granddaddy okay?" he yelled, then twirled his belt above his head yelling some sort of crazy warcry.

"Damnnn Granddaddy," Riley laughed as the old man's pants fell down while he was twirling his belt. "You sure look like badass with your pants that far down," the kid laughed, his long dreads bouncing as he pointed a hand and taunted his granddad. The old man started fighting him, and a few Marines sweatdropped, while the rest were all panicking as the most formidable of their foes continued to take them down one by one.

Huey Freeman sprinted between legs, jumped over ten feet up in the air, and brought down the staff he invented towards one of the Marines who jumped back just in time. The end of the steel beam hit the ground and broke right through the pavement, making the Marines gawk at the kid's strength, and wondered why he didn't have a power nullifier on.

At this point though, even if Huey had worn one, power nullifiers were useless. Two Marines were stepping backwards, when a large figure who previously had one of their collars reached down and grabbed them by the backs of their white uniforms, lifting them up in the air. The two looked inwards and freaked out at the eight foot tall man with wide shoulders, big ears, and green skin. "Ohh, you men are fighting children now? How very big of you," the ogre said with a large hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Shrek slammed the two Marines to the ground, and the three remaining spun around, with Lieutenant Fullbody in the middle of the three. "What is it you idiots?" he snapped as he spun around, just to come face to face with Shrek who was leaning down so his face was in front of the Marines'.

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!" Shrek roared in their faces. His breath alone knocked out the two on either side of Fullbody, while the man in the middle had just enough time to crap his pants in fear, then collapse with the other two. Shrek cracked his neck to either side then scratched his neck that still felt a little irritated even without the power nullifier on it. His mouth turned into a frown for a few seconds and he thought back.

 _ **"That nullifier looks irritating, want to help me get it off for you?"**_

 _ **"Get out of here brat."**_

 _ **"I'm serious."**_

 _ **"I can tell. I have a family though, and they're safe here. So whatever it is you're doing, keep me out of it."**_

Shrek looked down at the three men he just knocked unconscious by yelling at them. _Looks like that spiky haired kid who tried to get me to join him really went through with it. Good, after seeing those video clips, I'm pissed off and glad to have that collar off._

"Whoaaa hooaaa," Riley exclaimed as the huge green ogre just knocked them all out. Riley lost his smile and closed his nose with his hand a few seconds later, "Oh dayumm man, what did you eat?!"

"You don't want to know," Shrek replied, long having learned that his appetite disgusted the normal people in this city. He looked back the other way towards his house down the road, where he could see his wife Fiona watching from the window. There were several tiny ogres watching from the window below, and he gave them a big smile full of yellow teeth, making them all smile back with sets of yellow teeth of their own.

"Look down there!" someone shouted, and the three dark-skinned people and one green ogre looked down the road the opposite direction as Shrek's house, where a squad of thirty Marines were running towards them with a woman in front who had long pink hair and sunglasses.

Robert Freeman's eyes popped wide in the shapes of hearts, "Woohoo! I hope she's single," his pants fell back down and he panicked while trying to lift them back up.

Riley jumped forward in a front-flip and got into a fighting stance again, looking all pumped up from the warm-up. Shrek walked forward as well, punching his big green fists together, but Huey stayed back for a second. He stared at the pink haired woman with a disliking gaze. "She's stronger than the others," he said, warning the three with him. He stepped up between Shrek and Riley and spun around his staff in a bunch of circles moving so fast it looked like a blur, making the Marines charging at them slow down a little. He twisted the staff over and over and then threw it up in the air, making it do a hundred spins in the air, before jumping up and catching it in his hands, coming down and smashing it down on the street below, making a hole in the road to show the Marines before them he was serious.

Black Cage Hina put a cigarette in her mouth and stared at the young black boy with an afro in front of her. "Damn citizens leaving their houses," she muttered. "Go back inside!"

"Fuck da police!" Riley shouted, cupping his hands to his mouth as he shouted it at them.

"You Marines ain't lookin' out for our safety. How 'bout you get out of here?" Granddad shouted at them, looking a little more nervous than the others. "Except for you cutie, you should come back home with me!" He pointed at the woman with long pink hair, "I'll make you dinner!"

"I will capture you," she stated coldly. "All civilians out of their houses, trying to fight the Government will be treated the same as the intruders who have invaded the city."

"Then arrest us," Huey told the woman. "But know that you're on the wrong side here. Sakazuki's betrayed the Marines," Huey told her, the intelligent boy glaring ahead at the group of men being led by a woman who were supposed to be helping them, not the opposite. "You're supposed to protect peace, citizens, honor, and justice. What do you do when protecting the peace sullies your honor? Or saving some citizens means attacking others? What kind of justice can you find here?"

The Marines all started looking around at each other, and a few of them were lowering their lazer rifles. Even set to stun, they had no wish to attack the citizens in front of them. "What justice?" Hina shouted, pulling out her cigarette with one arm and pointing her other arm forward. "My own!" she shouted. She flicked away her cigarette, and then whipped both arms in front of her, turning her arms into flexible steel bars that extended all the way down the block, and then she slammed her arms forward, trapping everyone caught between them and shackling them with her cages.

"Attacking children," a voice growled on the right side of all the Marines. They turned to see a man in a suit watching from the side. He was glaring at them through the glasses on his face, and he rose up both hands to show the pistols in them. Yukio did not hesitate to fire at every single person in front of him, small blue balls of light firing from his guns and exploding on the people they hit.

"Ahh!" Marines shouted as they were thrown backwards. A few rose up their weapons, and then screamed themselves as two more people appeared in their ranks, having snuck in while they were all focused on the group their Captain was attacking.

Captain Hina spun around to see two people dressed in costumes attacking her men from inside the ranks. The woman in black was spinning around tonfa and knocking her men out, while the other had a red mask that covered his eyes, a seemingly stupid idea for a mask, however he was still able to dodge several men's attacks at the same time and keep fighting with only his bare fists.

"Captain look out!" one of her men close-by shouted, moving on the other side of her and raising his sword. She spun around, and went wide-eyed to see the little boy with an afro dropping towards her. His pole was aimed straight for her head, but it collided with her soldier's sword, pressing against it hard, but then parrying off backwards. Huey did three backflips and landed in front of the three others who got shackled by Hina's attack.

"Huey! Get your Granddaddy out of these shackles!" Robert yelled at the boy who jumped up just in time not to get caught by the cage. Hina did not expect the boy to be able to escape her, but she would not underestimate him again.

"Kick her ass Huey!" Riley shouted, pulling one arm free from the shackles around his skinny body and pumping it up in the air for his older brother. Shrek was caught next to him, and the shackles around him were actually shaking as he tried pushing out his arms to free himself.

The streets all over Metropolis were starting to turn mad. Entire divisions, battalions of Marines were being destroyed, scattered, while the police were occupied getting civilians to safety and protecting them. The Covenant were high up in the air, their ships still arriving from all over the planet and gathering in the sky, and the forces of the Fuhrer were still missing in action. Five thousand men who could really help out, along with the State Alchemists leading them some of whom could each be counted as armies of their own. None of them had entered the battle, and Hina was starting to get a bad feeling as she fought a young child. _The Marines are losing the city._

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! Lubba mercilessly kills Dalmatian, but breaks his Cross Tail in the process. The injured assassin is ordered to leave the city while everyone else continues to fight. Without power nullifiers, and with the general public knowing about the Government's shady actions, it is becoming harder for the NEG forces to keep control. What will happen next?!**

 **Akame Ga Kill: Najenda, Chelsea, Lubba**

 **One Piece: Hina, Fullbody, Dalmatian, Yukimura, Sakazuki (Akainu)**

 **Shrek: Shrek, Fiona, baby ogres**

 **Boondocks: Huey, Riley, and Robert Freeman**

 **Blue Exorcist: Mephisto, Amaimon, Hobgoblins, Yukio, Rin**

 **Daredevil: Matt Murdock**

 **Arrow: Laurel Lance, Felicity**

 **DBZ: Trunks, Goku (The Mayor)**


	65. Nexus 14-4 Metropolis 14 Ben v Toguro

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Nexus 14.4**

 **PAO TOWN**

"What's going on?" a ninja stepped out of his shaking doorway and shouted. He grabbed both sides of the purple bandanna around his green head, tightening it so that it pressed over his eyes. There were two holes on the bandanna letting the teenage mutant turtle look around at the dirt street in front of him and the nervous people standing on it. "Hey, Tean," the ninja turtle called over to a small boy a little older than the other children he was guarding, "what's happening?"

"Donnie!" a woman with long green hair jogging down the street called over to the purple-masked ninja turtle. Donatello turned over towards the Fairy Tail mage who stayed behind and had her five year old baby girl in her arms. Bisca pointed down the road in the direction she just came running from, and Donnie followed her point back down Main Street towards the north. "They're here," the woman said, her voice sounding pretty shaken up. Once she saw that Donnie knew where she was pointing, she held her daughter Asuka tight and kept running south.

"Who?" Donnie called out to her as she ran. He turned and closed the door to his house, taking one last glance inside at his older brother, sleeping peacefully as he had been for over a month. Leaving a comatose Leonardo behind, Donnie turned and ran down the road towards the side of Pao where the majority of townspeople were running away from. _What is going on here? Where are-_ Donnie stopped short in the middle of the road as he caught a glimpse of something out the right corner of his eye. The ninja turtle turned his head just a little to confirm what he thought he saw, and then gulped and continued to run. _But those are coming from the east, why is everyone running away from the north side of town?_

"Oh," Donnie's run slowed into a jog, and then a walk, and then he came to a full stop. Enough people had run out of his way that he had a clear line of sight to the northern edge of the dirt path. The reptilian teenager gulped and reached over his shoulder, grabbing the wooden staff he had on his back and pulling it out to hold in front of him.

Down at the end of the Main Street of Pao were several citizens he recognized who did not head out for Metropolis earlier that morning. There was a man in a blue shirt whose shoulders were three feet wide that's how broad they were. He stood next to his wife who looked like she managed to get ready before rushing outside, just like her teenage daughter behind her, as they were both wearing their highly protective red super-suits with the letter 'i' on the center of them. Around the three Incredibles, the Parr family, were only about a half dozen others, and none of them looked very strong, or brave as they were mostly stepping backwards nervously.

The reason for their apprehension was the army in front of them, and now the three purple drop-ships flying in from the east. The army at the Northern entrance to Pao was made up of foot soldiers wearing white uniforms, led by a single man in the front whose posture alone gave off a tone of superiority. This man was taller than average, with a black handlebar mustache and short black hair, wearing a fancy beige suit over a red button-down and black tie, and a Marine officer's coat over his shoulders to show his rank. He was standing so close to Mr. Incredible, the farthest forward of Pao's remaining warriors, that everyone could tell his intentions were far from friendly. That, and the long thin sword he had in his right hand kind of gave it away.

Donatello shook off the stupor he gained upon seeing two hundred soldiers at their gates, despite the fact that Pao Town did not have any gates in the first place. The army just stood where the dirt path the inhabitants had plowed ended, standing in rows of ten, twenty columns back, with their commanding officer in front. Donnie approached and stopped when he reached the sixteen year old skinny girl in a red costume who was noticeably shaking where she stood. He glanced at Violet, then looked ahead where Bob Parr was trying to reason with the army ahead of him. "I understand, but as they are not here right now, I have to ask you to leave again."

The man with the handlebar mustache twirled one of the pointy ends to it and smiled, "You say you understand, but that does not seem to be the case. I am Stainless, a Vice Admiral of the New Earth Government's Marines. This town is in New Earth Government territory, and if our diplomatic mission is not successful in bringing Pao into the fold, by the end of the week a new mission will accomplish our goal here today, only it will not involve diplomacy."

"This is a diplomatic mission?" the thin woman next to her husband questioned sarcastically. She had short brown hair, a black mask, black gloves, black boots, and black tights, all that matched her dark red super suit nicely. Elastagirl nodded her head behind the Vice Admiral in front of them, "Because it sure doesn't look like one."

Behind the two hundred and one Marines sat five military transports: large truck-like vehicles that had no wheels and sat flat on the ground right now with five men on top of them, all sitting in automatic turret chairs. The soldiers between the transports and the town all held rifles with glowing orange lights visible through a translucent glass panel on the top of the center of each rifle. Only the Vice Admiral in front had any type of alternate weapon with his sword, yet the town's inhabitants still assumed he was the strongest of them all. Stainless took another step forward, "So I will repeat myself again, and this time I do hope you take my advice seriously. Bring out Son Goku, Vegeta, even Makarov's grandson, what was his name? Get someone important out here now, because if I am not taken seriously, then perhaps this will not end up as the diplomatic mission it was meant to be. In fact," Stainless continued, always with the same wide smile on his face, "I do believe we have confirmation that this town has been trading with the pirate, Red Hair Shanks." Stainless's eyebrows narrowed down and his eyes looked colder even while he kept his smile and continued, "On my world, dealing with such a man would mean the death penalty for all of said town's inhabitants, regardless of their individual involvement with the Yonko."

The hundreds of soldiers behind him lifted up their glowing rifles, the five men in the turrets in the back flipped up the firing mechanisms, and the three purple drop-ships in the sky finally reached over the Marine army, and all three ships turned sideways. As they turned, the round sidings of the ships opened up and revealed large clusters of aliens inside them. Grunts with their little triangle-shaped heads, Jackals holding needle rifles, and a few Elites standing seven feet tall and looking quite menacing from down below. A few of the Grunts climbed up on plasma turrets on the edge of the drop-ships' doors that just opened up, and aimed them down at the entrance to the town.

Everyone on the edge of town backed up a step, including the ninja turtle who just arrived in order to help. "My analysis of this situation has led me to one conclusion," Donnie whispered only loud enough for his allies around him to hear. "Whatever we tell them, if someone strong enough to stop them doesn't show up, they are not going to stop. The only real option now," he continued, clenching his staff tighter and halting his steps backwards. He continued seriously, "Is for some of us to hold off the enemy while the others get the civilians to safety."

"…so if they do not come out here, in the next ten seconds," Stainless continued, ignoring the green mutant reptile thing that was muttering to the eight others stopping him from getting into the town. "Me and my men will go to your 'Town Hall,'" he said with more than a hint of mockery as he could see the crudely drawn sign on the building from here. "And we will get whoever is inside to sign our documents, stating that everyone in this town is now a legal citizen of the New Earth Government. You will hand over your weapons," he looked over at the ninja turtle and a man near him holding a sword. "You will put power nullifiers on all those who are deemed too strong," he looked over at the Incredible family and Elastagirl put her arm around her daughter's shoulder, giving her a little hug of assurance to make the terrified teenage girl feel less scared. Vice Admiral Stainless smiled and took another step forward, "And those ten seconds are over, so I will be walking into your town now. My men have orders to fire if you try to attack, but please," his eyes had a daring look to them, "give me your best shot."

 **BUMBUMBUMBUDAM**

The ground shook. It felt like a small earthquake for a few seconds, but right before it ended it got even more intense. People screamed from back in Pao Town, and the soldiers lined up looked around at each other murmuring amongst themselves wondering what just happened. Stainless kept staring ahead, but he did stop walking forward for a second. "Even the planet itself is telling you to try me," the man chided, chuckling at the sudden small earthquake which had impeccable timing.

Far inside the town, past the Town Hall, past Fairy Tail's headquarters, over near a newer section of the town built in the past month or so, the tremor was felt too. A house in the area shook, and towards the end of the earthquake when the last, biggest shake occurred, a glass picture frame fell off of a dresser in someone's room. The frame hit the floor, and the glass cracked, _**CHH!**_

"Oh-hhh," a voice moaned, a form on the bed next to the dresser stirring at the sound of glass shattering. The figure sat up slowly, and he lifted a hand up behind his head to rub a large bump he found there. "What the-" his eyes snapped open suddenly and he looked around, to see he was in his own room. "Ah!" he jumped of his bed and winced, making him look down at the floor that had a couple of broken shards of glass on it. The picture frame normally on his dresser next to the one of him and his family was lying on the floor, and he reached down and grabbed it by the sides, being careful not to touch the glass. The boy turned the frame around, and he stared at the cracks throughout the glass. The cracks made lines right over the two figures on either side of him as in the picture he was standing in the middle. His face did not have a crack on it, but the boy a little taller than him, standing on the left with messy brown hair and an arm wrapped around his neck, choking him playfully; his face was shattered in five different ways. The older teen on his right, looking off a little with his arms crossed as if he didn't care, yet smiling anyway, his spiky silver hair long behind his back; his face was split vertically in two right down the middle.

 **BRMBRMBUDUDUM.** The ground shook again, and the boy standing on the floor of his room opened his eyes wide, dropping the picture from his hands. The picture started to fall while the ground kept shaking, and while the boy ran across his room and out his bedroom door. _Riku…_ The picture continued to fall as he ran out his door, turned left, and ran down the dirt path covered in people fleeing the opposite direction. He zipped in and out between them, _Ben,_ he thought, as he turned his body sideways to slide between two people running away in slow motion. Back in his bedroom, the picture hit the ground and stayed facing up, but it did crack one more time, cutting the small blond twelve year old in the middle of his friends, right across his heart.

Dash Parr sped all the way down Main Street until he reached the outskirts of town, where by the time of the second earthquake, things had already fallen apart. The eight Pao Town civilians up here were in the middle of a violent confrontation with a very large force of soldiers in front of them. Dash ran up at his top speed, and everything around him looked to be moving in slow motion. He ran right past two swordsmen who looked like they regretted coming and were turning around to run, and then past the ninja turtle holding up a wooden staff who was running forwards. "Donnie," he muttered, his mind still processing everything that was going on. He turned his head and saw Donnie was on his way towards… "Violet," he looked over and saw her lifting up her arms, and a purple forcefield was starting to form in front of her already, her powers moving fast enough that even as Dash sprinted full speed, the barrier expanded pretty quickly. In front of the barrier she was forming to cover the entire street, their mother and father were charging ahead at a man in a beige-colored suit holding up a sword.

"Mom, Dad," Dash whispered, though when he mentioned his dad, the back of his head started hurting again. His eyes opened wide and his mouth turned into a snarl as he stopped moving for a second. Everything moved at normal speed for him again and the man holding the sword started swinging at his parents, while his mom extended her arms out towards him and Mr. Incredible punched down towards the floor to try and make the Vice Admiral lose balance. Before any of their attacks could even get close to finishing, Dash sprinted in between his parents and leapt up in front of Stainless's face, above the slash the man was making across his body.

Stainless's eyes opened wide, but only had time for that before a flurry of twenty kicks slammed into his face faster than his body had time to get knocked away from the first one, even though it was strong enough to send him flying. Nineteen more of those powerful blows had Stainless's teeth flying out of his black and blue face when he finally went flying back into his ranks. All of the soldiers getting ready to fire dropped their jaws as their Vice Admiral flew backwards and slammed into the Marine closest behind him, then pushed that man back ten rows, making the man in the eleventh row sigh deeply in relief as the pile of moaning bodies stopped in front of him.

The Marines in the first ten rows all turned back slowly and stared at the pile of their comrades, while the Covenant aliens about to jump out of their drop-ships had second thoughts as they just watched Stainless get pummeled. Mrs. Parr snapped her extending arms back to her sides and her husband stopped his fist before it hit the ground. Violet's forcefield flickered and then turned off, while Donatello lowered his staff a little, going wide-eyed under his purple mask at the sight, or actually the fact that he didn't see what just happened.

Violet's mouth lowered a little and she whispered, "D-Dash?"

"Son?" Bob Parr said, his voice full of surprise as he looked over at the small boy. "That's impossible, I-"

"How long have I been out?" Dash asked, landing down on the ground where Stainless just was and staring ahead at the army in front of him. Gone was the pleading voice he used the night before when begging to go along with his friends to Metropolis. Gone was the innocent child who just wanted to help. His voice was so angry that his older sister by four years took a few steps back. He snapped his head around and glared at his parents, "Since you're the only ones here, everyone else is already there! How long ago did they leave?!" he roared.

"Fire!" a Marine Lieutenant shouted, and pulled the trigger on his rifle.

Dash spun his head back around and the twelve year old's eyes turned huge at the sight of fifty yellow beams shooting at him at the same time. Behind the Marines firing at him all five of those transports started unloading as well, firing little red beams in rapid fire bursts. Up on the ships in the sky, six turrets in the side openings started unloading blue plasma bullets at him, while scrawny alien creatures around them turned on blue and red shields, then fired needle rifles at him which shot little pink shards of something out of the sky as fast as all the plasma and beams were coming at him. Even at his speed, Dash did not have much time to think. The beams closed in on him fast, and the enemies weren't that far away that he could think up a good plan. _I could run out of the way and into their ranks, but no! Those beams would go past me, and Violet doesn't have time to raise a forcefield! Ah! They're getting close! What do I…_ Dash watched as the beams closed in on him, and he rose up his hands to his chest, crossing his arms.

Fifty lasers, a hail of plasma fire from the ships above, dozens of sharp pink exploding needles, and little red beam bursts, all crashed into Dash Parr. It was not a single explosion that hit him, but a continuous **BOOOOOM** that lasted several seconds as the Marines and Covenant aliens continued to fire.

"Cease your fire," a voice yelled, making everyone look over to the middle of their ranks where Stainless pushed off the other wounded soldiers and got up to his feet. His clothes were not so stain-less anymore, with dirt and his own blood on them. His smile was gone too, as it would not have looked good while missing four of his teeth. The Vice Admiral marched forward towards the large red, blue, and yellow explosion that still created a huge plume of black smoke leading up into the sky.

Far inside Pao, a large cluster of civilians all looked to the North with a sense of dread filling their bodies.

The Pao fighters who actually were at the Northern entrance just stared speechlessly at the explosion in front of them. Not one of them could speak, until finally a high pitched shriek sounded and Violet sprinted forward towards the mass of black smoke. As she was running by her mother, Elastagirl grabbed onto her daughter's shoulders and held her back. "NO! Let go of me!" Violet yelled, tears streaming out of her eyes as she yelled angrily at her mother. "DASH!"

The smoke cleared a little and the Marines on the other side saw the teenage girl screaming with tears pouring down her face. In the moment, hearing the word 'Fire,' and seeing their C.O. getting thrown backwards, they pulled the trigger, but now some of them lowered their weapons a little. They just blew up a little boy not even half of most of their heights, and it looked like this was his family standing behind his smoldering remains.

"We gave you fair warning," Stainless stated as he marched back up in front of his men, slapping his right arm down and showing that even as he was thrown back, he still had his sword in his hand the whole time. "Now…"

"DASH!" Violet screamed again, tears pouring down her face as she reached for the pillar of black smoke in front of her.

"Honey," Elastagirl turned her daughter around and pulled the black haired girl in, hugging her tightly. "Honey, I," she had no idea what to say to her teenage daughter. Mrs. Parr looked over towards the smoke herself and underneath her black mask, tears of her own streamed down.

Unlike the two of them, Mr. Parr, Mr. Incredible, funneled all of his feelings into one: rage. "RAAA!" Bob charged forward on the left side of the column of smoke, right towards the Marine officer coming towards him.

"Soru!" Stainless called out, kicking off the ground and moving faster than Mr. Incredible could see, appearing on his left side and swinging his sword at the man. Bob turned and lifted up his arms in front of his chest, allowing Stainless's sword to slam into his harder-than-steel forearms. As the Marine's swords connected, Mr. Incredible pushed back and then swung with his left fist. "Geppou!" Stainless kicked off the air and flew up high, doing a backflip over the air force shot out by Mr. Incredible's powerful punch. Stainless landed back down closer to his men and rose his sword back up, "Men, on my mark, fire at the strong man."

"You bastards," Mr. Incredible growled, the broad-shouldered man taking a step forward and scrunching his face up furiously at them. "I'm going to-"

A loud audible gasp behind Bob made him stop mid-sentence, and slowly turn around back towards his wife who made the noise. Elastagirl was staring straight at the pillar of black smoke that was still rising, but had started to thin out some. The girl crying into her chest heard her mother's gasp and felt her arms loosen from around her. Violet opened up her crying eyes and pulled herself together a little, just enough to turn herself around and stare at the pillar of black, and the small silhouette inside it.

Bob Parr's eyes slowly got larger and larger as the silhouette inside the smoke became more clear. The Vice Admiral and all of his men, airborne and otherwise, finally saw what the boy's family had already. Inside the smoke was a small person-shaped shadow. As the smoke was getting thinner, he became more and more defined, but it was still impossible to see him. The kid inside the smoke had his arms crossed over each other pressed against his chest. His eyes were closed, and he exhaled as he opened them back up. "Dash time," he said, slamming both arms out to his sides, and instantly all of the smoke around him dispersed. Smoke flew in every direction and made the Marines and civilians from Pao shield their eyes from it before looking back.

The floor in the ten foot radius around Dash was scorched, with the earth directly beneath him actually having lowered a few inches. His clothes were all but gone, rags flapping around him in wisps, waving around just like the blond hair over his head. When he slammed his arms out to the sides, he snapped his head up and made eye contact with the Vice Admiral who was again the closest soldier to him. Stainless saw the kid's face, and the grin that spread across it, and he screamed, "Oh sh-" Dash sprinted forward in a blur so he was on the man's left side, punching him directly in the kidney, forty-seven times.

"In all of the Underworld bases I have been to in the last month and a half," Dash said, while running fifty feet behind Stainless and then jumping up with a knee out, aiming for the man who was being thrown to him by his own earlier punches. "I have learned one thing!" Dash yelled as his knee hit the man in the chest and sent Stainless flying up in the air. His family, Donatello, and all of the NEG soldiers stared in awe as Dash's body surrounded with a white aura. "I AM STRONG!" The kid sprinted forward and jumped up, stepping on top of a Marine's head and jumping off of it, up in the air above where Stainless was still in his ascending arc.

The Vice Admiral was still semi-conscious, and he turned his head a little to see Dash rise up right in front of his face, with both fists held together above his head as one. "Don't attack my family," the kid growled, then slammed both fists down on top of Stainless's skull. For the first time, Stainless released his sword, right before he was thrown out of the sky and slammed down into the back row of his troops.

Some of the more competent Marines shouted out orders and aimed up at the kid now descending towards them. The men in the front rows turned back and aimed up towards him, but as they fired their lasers, the yellow beams slammed into a purple ceiling and bounced back down, making them dive for cover as small explosions scattered their ranks.

"What the?" one Lieutenant started, the one who called out to fire at Dash before. He spun around thinking it was that girl from before who started doing something similar, however when he spun he froze up coming face to chest with a very large, and very angry father. He looked up at Mr. Incredible, right as the huge man brought forward his fist.

On the other side of the Marines' ranks, the boy they fired at yelled from inside the explosions around him, "Your weapons are nothing!" He dropped to the ground and sprinted to the first man in front of him, punching up into the guy's solar plexus, then turning, jumping and triple-kicking the man next to him. He finished with a roundhouse kick to the sternum that sent the Marine flying backwards into two rows of his comrades and knocking them all down. "Timmy told me what he did!" Dash yelled, turning around to look at the growing circle of enemies around him. "That's right, I am talking about _that_ Timmy. Timmy Turner! You could say he trained me himself, it makes more sense than… nevermind." Dash charged one of the scared men on his left, jumped and punched him, then backflipped as a yellow laser was crossing across his enemy's chest aiming to hit him.

He finished his backflip on top of a soldier's head, then saw a blue light right above him and snapped his head up just in time to get hit by a blue beam of light concentrated directly into the center of his forehead. He was thrown off of the Marine and ten feet backwards where he skid to a stop on one knee and a foot. He panted a few times, muttering under his breath, "That one actually hurt a little." The kid looked up in the sky and saw three blue-plated Elites, all pointing alien-tech sniper rifles at him. The three fired at once, three blue beams aimed to hit both sides of his chest and his head. Dash ran forward, feeling one of the beams actually skimming over his hair while he ran. He ducked down and swerved in between Marines' legs, then saw his father not far from him, punching away at the Marines around him who were resorting to using their fists. They had stopped using their rifles at close range to prevent any further self-inflicted casualties after a few missed shots went past the speedy little boy and hit their own comrades. No matter how mad he was at his dad, Dash knew he could use his help, and he shouted over towards the man battling a dozen soldiers at once, "Dad! The drop-ships!"

Bob Parr punched a Sergeant or something in the face, then looked over to see his blurry son knocking down a line of Marines on his way over to him. He grinned, punching out to his sides and hitting two more men, then slammed his hands together and made a little opening. He cupped his hands, and then felt the foot in them before his eyes could follow the boy who had hopped into his grip. "Going up!" he pushed his hands up in the air, and a blur shot up in the sky a few dozen yards.

The three Sangheli snipers at the edge of their drop-ship fired at the boy flying up at them. Two of them missed, but one hit the boy in his left arm, turning him during his ascent and making him miss his objective. Dash flew up high above the ship, flailing his arms around madly as he looked down at the three purple Covenant vessels beneath him. He could not feel it from up in the air, but as he started falling towards those ships, once again the ground shook badly and he could see several Marines falling down, showing this one was the worst quake so far. _Later Dash. Enemy at hand. Think of your family!_ Dash's eyes narrowed at the ship directly below him, the one with the snipers in it.

Said snipers were leaning out of the side opening in their ship. They pointed their rifles up in the air trying to get their sights on the child, but when they heard the loud clank on the roof above them, they figured they knew where he was. The three of them, and a dozen other alien creatures inside the drop-ship fired up at their ceiling. Dash grinned when he landed out of the sight of any enemies, then hopped to the right, then left, as holes popped in the floor beneath him and blue beams shot up into the sky. "Crap!" Dash started running around, but a pink needle shot through the floor and into the bottom of his foot, right into the soft part between the heel and the sole. Dash tumbled forward and as he fell, his foot pulled the needler bullet the rest of the way through the floor and rolled with it still in his foot.

The kid tumbled to the inner side of the drop-ship, between the two long pylons that made it symmetrical. All of the soldiers inside did not hear any pitter patter of footsteps on their roof anymore, but they kept their rifles raised in case he came back up. Dash was hanging on for dear life, clenching his teeth in pain and cursing through those clenched teeth. Dash looked down trying to see the pink needle shard stuck in his right foot, but when he looked down he forgot all about the needler shot. Far beneath his dangling legs, a few muscular Marines had his father pinned down while a few triangle-head short aliens who had descended from the other two drop-ships shot him with glowing green bursts of energy, seemingly draining his strength. He looked over towards his sister and mom, but they were retreating back into Pao with the other Pao soldiers, who were trying to keep their weapons raised despite the fear of a hundred soldiers marching towards them.

A few of the soldiers fired beams down the street, but Violet formed forcefields as they did. Some of the men just shot at the houses on the northern outskirts to make a point, blowing holes in the walls and moving up through them. Dash saw his mother punch an extending fist down the road and it slam into a Marine's face, but she had to pull it back quickly and Violet had to form a barrier for her mother as an Elite swung an energy sword down at her stretchy arm.

"This is not the time," he muttered, pulling himself up hard and letting go, using enough strength to toss himself up in the air over the drop-ship. He curled in while he went up and did a front-flip, pulling the needle out of his foot as he did. Blood splattered from the hole on the bottom of his unclothed foot. He slammed back down on top of the left pylon of the drop-ship, but this time as he landed he bent both knees and crashed down as hard as he could. The ship floating horizontally in the air slammed down so the opening faced downwards, and a dozen aliens stumbled or tumbled out of the opening and fell down to the ground below, Only a few Elites managed to grab onto the ceiling and swing themselves over the side to see the boy back on their roof again.

One of the Elites was bigger than the rest and covered in red plating, unlike the blue snipers who aimed at the kid as they climbed up. "Boy, you guys are persistent," Dash started. "But I have no time to waste on you," he continued, and ran straight away from them, towards the front of the drop-ship. Dash jumped up and landed on top of the front windshield, then slammed both fists down through it hard, gripped the Elite sitting in the pilot's chair, and ripped him back through the window, throwing him over his shoulder. Inside the cockpit a red light started flashing accompanied by an alarm, and Dash added, "Just to help quicken your fall," right before he bent his knees down far, and then leapt up in the air. His leap sent the front of the already tilting un-piloted ship to point almost straight down.

The drop-ship fell down towards the ground and the Marines and Covenant soldiers around ran out of the way. They looked up and saw four Elites jumping off the side of the drop-ship, while another Elite flailing his arms came crashing down a hundred feet away along with a bunch of glass shards. Suddenly loud crashes and explosions sounded all over the sky, and the NEG soldiers looked up to see one of the other remaining two drop-ships start spinning down towards the back of their ranks. The first purple alien ship slammed down on the eastern side of their forces, while the second crashed down on top of most of the Marine military transports, making four of the turret gunners abandon ship right before their vehicles blew sky high with the Covenant drop-ship.

Most of the soldiers' heads turned to the final drop-ship, while a few of them were still restraining Mr. Incredible. The Grunts around him kept filling him with plasma pistol bursts that had the once strong Mr. Incredible on his knees gasping for air. The little creatures cheered and laughed, and the Marines with them sighed in relief as the man finally fell to his hands too, gasping with his face towards the ground. All of them suddenly heard screaming behind them though, only this screaming was directed towards them. The Marines and Grunts turned around and gawked with wide-eyes as a drop-ship flew down straight at them. It slammed into the grass a hundred feet behind them, then skid all the way forwards until it stopped, only a few feet away from the closest Grunt, who defacated on the spot.

Bob Parr lifted his head up a little, to see his twelve year old son standing on top of the drop-ship's cockpit, while the cockpit itself was buried half underground. The boy narrowed his eyes at the men and aliens around his father, "Lower your weapons now." As he finished speaking, the first two drop-ships that fell exploded in large bursts of purple and red flames. Dash hopped forward and landed in front of the muscular Marines and Grunts shorter than he was, and then the third ship that he just crashed down on exploded too. "Don't make me repeat myself."

The Marines looked at each other, then saw the smaller aliens in front of them drop their plasma pistols. The men lowered their rifles, then dropped them to their feet as well. "Everyone put your weapons down," a Marine officer called out as he saw the kid was giving them a chance to surrender. "It's not like they were working on him anyway!" he yelled, seeing many of his men reluctant to surrender to a twelve year old child. This statement got the rest of them to drop their weapons, though they looked pissed while doing so.

As the Marines and Covenant soldiers lowered their weapons, they heard loud shouts and yells coming from back in Pao Town. Everyone looked over and watched as a crowd of fifty people who ran away in fear before had finally regrouped and decided to come help. They slowed down near the edge of town, realizing all of their enemies had lowered their weapons. Dash looked back at them and yelled, "Come tie up these prisoners!" As he shouted it, the entire landscape started shaking badly, much worse than every time previously. "I need to get to Metropolis," Dash growled loudly.

"Dash wait," his mom called out, walking over to him.

"Hold on son," Mr. Incredible said to his boy not far from him.

"You won't stop me again," Dash said, then looked over to his sister who looked right back over in his eyes.

Violet Parr stared into her younger brother's face, and she called over, "Go Dash!"

Helen and Bob spun to face their daughter, then turned back fast realizing their mistake. By the time they turned back however, Dash was already gone.

Dash Parr sprinted as fast as he could to the north. His feet picked up clouds of dust that rose high up in the sky as he charged faster than he ever had before. _Make it. Make it. Make it._ He kept going faster and faster, even as the entire landscape around him shook worse every few seconds. He was getting closer to the source of all this shaking, traveling tens and hundreds of miles in minutes. The boy was a blur racing across an entire continent. He sped through fields and forests, towns and cities, rushing towards the source of the shaking ground that got worse the closer he got. As he neared his destination, he could see the floating island far in the distance and dug down to run even faster. His jaw dropped a little at the sight of a giant monster floating in the air in the middle of the city with huge black beams surrounded in yellow light spinning around his body. There were two flying figures swirling around him firing beams at the giant golden monster with a bearded face, but Krona was still as powerful as ever and fired a beam that one of those flying figures redirected out of the city.

Dash realized that beam was coming his way and he sped up faster. He raced under it and kept running until he felt the explosion behind him, and then felt pain as the ground ripped apart and sent him flying. He did a dozen unintentional front flips in the air before crashing down into the ground and tumbling over and over and dragging a huge trench through the grass and dirt he collided with. Dash kept skidding for several seconds before stopping. He coughed up a few dirtballs and got up to his feet, wiping down his hoodie as he did and then glancing behind him. The blond kid's face turned pale, and then blue, and his mouth dropped at the sight of the crater a mile behind him that spread hundreds of yards in every direction. _Maybe… Maybe they were all right._ He looked back ahead at the city, and then watched as one of the tallest buildings started shaking, and then tilting. _NO!_

The blond boy sprinted as fast as ever towards the city in the distance, closing miles in under a minute. He reached the edge of the city and did not even stop for a millisecond as he reached the Southern gate covered in unconscious soldiers. He swerved his way through the streets full of citizens running away, and the streets where invaders were fighting NEG soldiers, and he shot all the way to the falling building he saw from far outside the city, and it was almost at a forty-five degree angle now. It slammed into a building on the opposite side of the street and hundreds of glass windows shattered. Dash looked beneath the building and saw a young woman running beneath the glass, stopping to look up at the sounds of all that shattering.

Her eyes widened at the sight of all the falling glass, and then suddenly she was fifty feet away and watched as the glass slammed down into the street harmlessly away from her. The little boy who brought her over turned and sprinted back, leaping up and catching someone who fell out of the now broken windows and was plummeting to the ground eight stories below his floor. Dash was snarling the entire time he saved his people, only one thought on his mind. _How many didn't I save because I was asleep? How many died because I wasn't here? Rrrrgghh! DAMN IT!_ He spun around and saw another person running out of the doorway on the first floor of the tilted building, but the doorway was about to collapse and more people were inside that building. _Don't worry, I'm coming,_ the kid flew forward into the crumbling doorway of the collapsing building, going to save as many people as he could.

* * *

 **Three Miles away from the Falling Building Dash Went Into**

"Hey Carrots, come over here," Nick Wilde called over to his partner in one of those whisper-shouts.

Officer Judy Hopps had her sidearm drawn and was watching her partner's back in the alleyway they were hiding in. The two cops were on patrol when the city was attacked, and all they were trying to do now was keep some order in this part of the city. The young rabbit cop hopped over to her partner who was an orange fox a foot and a half taller than her. "What is it Nick?" She whispered as she saw him looking out of the alley with sweat coming down his face. Judy followed his gaze across the street to where a young girl was lying unconscious. There were holes in the street and buildings on both sides, making the two animal police officers wonder what the Hell happened here.

Nick's gaze was darting around however, from the girl on the ground to a sight on his left that was moving towards them. He gulped as the enormous alien giant towering above the skyscrapers punched in his direction. A second later he could feel the wind rushing towards him and he pulled back into the alleyway as to not get blown away. "What is that thing?" Judy whispered as she peered out to get another look.

"Move back," the fox warned her, reaching forward and pulling his partner back by her ears. She spun around in annoyance but he leaned down and whispered, "We've gotta get out of here."

"Hold on, we should get that girl before-" the female rabbit began, but stopped mid-sentence as something exploded behind her. Judy and Nick looked out the alley they were in and to the deserted street where a large crater now appeared in the middle of the street. Out of the right side of the crater was a trench that dragged farther than they could see. As the dust settled though, the two animal cops could see the unconscious girl still lying on the opposite side of the street. Judy Hopps covered in sweat and thought, _How can we save her?_

Before the police officers could think of anything, a giant foot stomped on the street outside their alleyway. Way Big glared down at the road where he slammed Younger Toguro. His eyes darted to Gwen for a second, and he was glad she was still okay. He looked back over at Toguro who was getting up, not looking any worse for the wear than when he powered up to a hundred percent. The extremely muscular demon was marching back towards him. Toguro brushed some dirt off his right shoulder, then punched that left arm forward so hard that Ben felt like he was punched in the gut even though he was a hundred meters away.

Way Big skid backwards, but he pushed his feet into the ground hard to stop himself. Ben started running forward and Toguro leapt up towards him. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms. _Good, he jumped._ Ben waited until the man was almost at face-level with him, with his body twisted so that his right arm was pulled far back behind his body. Toguro was about to punch that arm into the humongous alien's face, but Ben shouted first, "Cosmic Ray!" Out of the point where Ben's crossed arms crossed over each other, a yellow light formed that shot out into a large beam flying straight into Toguro's body and across the entire sky of Metropolis.

A few people around the city saw the beam go flying up above them and they followed it all the way to the edge of the city. As it crashed into the dome outside of the city, the dome became a lot more visible than usual. A yellow light rippled around the edge of Ben's beam, making lighter purple ripples shoot off of the initial shockwave and wrap around the entire city in a few seconds. The distribution of the blast around the entire barrier made it sturdy enough to handle Way Big's Cosmic Beam no problem.

The huge white alien started panting harder than ever as he uncrossed his arms. He stared ahead with glowing green eyes and watched as his beam started to fade. _I, did it,_ he thought, unable to speak as his giant alien body was still taking deep breaths in and out. The multiple-hundred foot tall monster looked back to the street where his cousin lay silently. No one was in this area anymore since the battle had been going on for a while now. He was about to turn back into Ben so he could check on his cousin, when he saw something in front of him that made his huge red and white face start to sweat. Way Big lifted up his gaze and saw Toguro floating there in the smoke with his arms crossed, his body burned, but still in one piece.

"No way," the giant said in a booming voice. His fully green eyes opened wide as Toguro lowered his arms, revealing the grinning demonic face behind them. "Alright," Way Big growled. He could see smoke coming off of Toguro's body and the floating man seemed like he really did get hurt bad by that last attack the way he was panting. Ben noticed all this and crossed his arms again, "One more try," he shouted, narrowing his big eyes at Toguro who looked a little less sure of himself now. "Twice as powerful!" Ben added loudly, not really knowing if he could do that, but going to attempt it anyway.

Younger Toguro watched as Ben crossed his arms again, and he pulled back both arms this time. "Your beam, or my fists," he said in a menacing tone. "Which is stronger?" His muscular arms covered in aura while Ben began yelling out his attack. Then, the center of Ben's chest flashed red. The giant alien dropped his jaw. Toguro had never seen Ben's Omnitrix symbol show any other color besides green for the entire battle, so seeing the color red surprised him. All of the different aliens Ben could transform into had the green hourglass symbol on some part of their body, and Way Big's was right in the center of his chest.

Toguro was going to finish with his attack anyway, but for some reason Ben was not finishing his. Toguro figured out why a second later as the alien that towered over the skyscrapers vanished, replaced by a boy barely over five feet tall. The kid on the ground far below him was staring at his left wrist and shaking around the watch on it that was glowing red. The muscular monster lowered to the street on top of some of the rubble he created by getting slammed by Way Big before. "This is interesting," he stated as he walked forward towards the boy ahead of him. Ben looked up and his face flushed with fear at the sight of Toguro walking towards him.

The boy took a step backwards, but Toguro stopped walking. He took another step back, yet Toguro did not chase after him. _I should run and wait for the watch to recharge. Damn it! I was Way Big for too long. Way Big already makes the watch run down faster than usual, I messed up big time!_ He took another half-step back, then froze in place as he realized why Toguro was not coming after him. Ben's head snapped to his left and he saw only a few feet away from Toguro, Gwen lay on the ground, moaning as she was starting to wake up. "It does not seem you are able to fight any longer," Toguro said over to Ben who kept backing away from him.

"I can!" Ben yelled at the demon, taking a step forward again. "I just need a second, and I can keep fighting you."

Younger Toguro stared at the child and he believed Ben was telling the truth. "So it is," Toguro stated. He turned to his right where the girl on the ground was opening her eyes. "However, I am not merciful enough that I will wait until you are ready. If you can not satisfy my desire to battle someone strong right now, I will kill the girl." He took a step towards Gwen and Ben was freaking out. His normal punches did nothing against this monster even when Toguro was back at twenty percent of his normal strength. He had no idea what he could do, but he did know he could not stand there any longer.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Ben yelled. The boy with brown hair ran down the road and reached down as he did. He grabbed a rock off the floor and jumped up on a piece of upturned pavement. Toguro turned towards him a little right as Ben chucked the rock as hard as he could as the muscular demon. Toguro stared at the rock and a second before it hit him, his veiny muscles flinched and the rock disintegrated.

"Stop it!" Ben yelled as Toguro turned back and took another step towards a dizzy Gwen.

The younger of the Toguro brothers stopped as he felt Ben reach him. He looked down at the boy who ran straight up to him and started punching over and over into his side. The large demon sighed out loud at the boy's pathetic attempts to stop him. Gwen lifted up her eyelids and her vision steadied to show her a horrifying sight. In front of her stood a monster, only she recognized him as the same man who sent her flying through multiple houses earlier. The horrifying part of it though, was that the man was reaching down towards her cousin. Ben was desperately trying to stop him, and as he punched with his left fist Gwen noticed that the Omnitrix was in the red. _No, Ben,_ she tried to get up, but her entire body felt tired. Ben's healing powers administered a heavy painkiller and anesthetic that should not have allowed her to wake up this soon.

Ben's eyes darted to his side where Gwen was watching him in fear. "Don't worry, I won't let him-"

Toguro dropped his left hand and caught Ben's right arm as the boy swung his fist forward again. Ben's voice got caught in his throat as he was yanked off the ground in one tug. "Those without power should not make false promises." Toguro said while looking straight into Ben's eyes. He clenched down harder with his hand and Ben's bones cracked audibly.

"AHHHHH!" Ben screamed. The agonizing scream was enough to make Gwen's body move. She pushed her hands down at her sides and struggled to get herself up to her feet. Meanwhile, Toguro tossed the screaming boy in his hand to the side. Ben slammed into the side of a building and dropped to the ground with falling glass all around him.

"Eradiko!" Gwen yelled, lifting up both her hands at Toguro who was turning towards her. Both of her hands glowed with pink spheres and out from those spheres shot five beams of pink each. The blasts of magic collided with Toguro's chest, arms, legs, and face, making pink explosions all over his body. Gwen almost celebrated, but the man behind the pink blasts just stepped towards her. She opened her eyes wide in fear, _That was my strongest attack._ She took a step backwards.

" _Hehehehe_ ," both of the fighters stopped moving. Gwen froze in place and she turned around slowly. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of a man down the road, stepping in between two flaming cars towards her. He had long, curly gray hair, and a maniacal smile on his face. Elder Toguro got hit away by Ben before, with a bone-crushing pipe to the head, and she thought Ben had hit him hard enough to take him down for the count. He had been slammed into a car that exploded, so it was not a bad assumption. The elder of the demon brothers did not look as injured as she had hoped however. "She is mine," Elder Toguro cackled as he stepped forward.

His fingers extended and Gwen froze up as she remembered the man slowly impaling her with those fingers earlier. Her limbs screamed in pain at the memory and she stumbled backwards, before freezing again and spinning to see Younger Toguro also staring at her. "Older Brother, do not interfere," Toguro stated. "You had your time to fight."

"No!" Elder Toguro shouted. "I claimed her! I wanted to kill her!"

"How, are you alive?" Gwen asked, spinning back to the older of the demon brothers. "Ben smashed your head with a pipe. You should be-"

The older brother of the two NEG leaders cackled as he kept walking towards Gwen. "I have this amazing power," he bragged in a creepy voice. He held up his right hand and his body started to morph like it did when he extended his fingers. "I can make any part of my body appear wherever I want." He said, making a beating heart push against the skin on his right hand. It looked like he was holding up his heart with his hand, only his hand and heart were actually merged. Gwen was staring at the creepy figure in horror, then screamed out in pain as out from the cracked street in front of her, three sharp appendages shot out and through her legs.

Elder Toguro cackled crazily as he lifted up his left foot to show he had extended pieces of his body down into the floor. He started walking towards Gwen again, all the while holding up his beating heart and creeping Gwen the Hell out. She fell to her butt and scooted backwards as the monster walked towards her. She bumped into something and her terror only rose as she realized what it was. She slowly looked up to see Toguro's muscular legs that she hit with her back. The monster behind her was as terrifying as the one in front, and looked a lot more serious than his older brother who laughed like a maniac while walking her way.

"Die," Elder Toguro said, pointing his left hand at Gwen. As he pointed his left hand, his right hand suddenly exploded as a white light shot through it. Gwen's eyes turned huge and Elder Toguro screamed out in horror as that was where he was keeping his heart at the moment. Gwen looked over towards where the light came from to see Ben sitting on his butt, leaning against a wall covered in blood. His right hand was limp at his side, but his left hand was holding a pistol with a smoking barrel he had pointed straight at Elder Toguro. The demon could move his organs around at will, but because he foolishly revealed this power, Ben knew exactly where the monster's heart was.

At Ben's sides were two animals with police uniforms on who were staring at the kid in shock. They ran over because the battle was going on past them and they thought they could get Ben away without anyone noticing. Judy Hopps snapped her head down to her waist and looked at it in shock as the gun on her hip was no longer there. "When did he…" she began, turning to Ben who finally dropped his left arm to his side as well. Blood was pouring down the arm he just used to shoot, and Nick Wilde grabbed a large shard of glass sticking out of his shoulder before sliding it out. Ben gasped out in pain and slammed his head back into the wall behind him in pain.

The kid opened his eyes a little through the pain and looked over at Younger Toguro. Toguro watched his brother collapse in front of him and then looked back over to Ben who was smirking at him evilly. "Take that, bastard," he rasped out at the NEG leader.

Toguro stared at him for a few seconds, then stated calmly, "Good. I was just about to do that myself." Ben's smug look vanished and he and everyone else stared at Toguro in shock. "My older brother was becoming a nuisance," he said casually. He looked back at the girl in front of him who was now staring straight up in horror. "This is now my fight. He had his turn. I will defeat you both, and find someone who can match me at this strength." His eyes narrowed down at Gwen, "If you wish to save her, then this is your only chance."

Ben tried moving his right arm, but just attempting it made his whole arm scream in agony. He could still move his weakened left arm though, and he pressed it down on the floor while trying to get to his feet. "Don't do it, Toguro," Ben growled over at the man. "I can still fight you," he said, trying to get to his second foot, but falling down to his knees again. He snapped his head up and saw Toguro pulling back his right arm. "Stop it!" Ben yelled.

"No! Nick!" Judy yelled. The rabbit cop took a step forward but was too late. Her partner jumped up in the air and grabbed the fist of the monster who was punching towards Gwen.

"What do you think you're doing?" the fox in a police uniform asked. His voice was shaky and he could barely look into Toguro's eyes he was so afraid. Nick still managed to hold onto Toguro's fist however, and he growled through sharp teeth, "She's a little girl. Aren't you a Council Member?" He thought he recognized the man from somewhere, but the other one was definitely recognizable before he died. This one had a lot more muscles than the last time he saw him, but there was no mistaking Toguro's face from this close.

Toguro did not bother with a response. He reached up with his other hand, pried the fox off of his wrist, and threw the cop across the street and into the side of a building. "Nick!" Judy yelled in horror, seeing her partner whimper loudly as he hit the building, then go limp as he landed on the floor. Gwen spun her head in the direction the fox was thrown and she stared horrified at the cop's unmoving body. She looked back up seeing a fist start descending towards her.

Ben fired the gun in his hand over and over into Toguro's back, but the demon took every single shot without flinching. Ben threw the gun aside and tried getting to his feet again, but he accidentally stumbled and shouted in pain as he used his left arm to stop himself from falling completely. He tried using his right too, but as soon as he put some weight on his right hand, he heard a loud crack near his elbow and his shattered bones tore apart the insides of his arm. "Ahh ahhh ah, Gwen!" He shouted between pained shouts, looking forward in horror as Toguro punched towards his cousin.

"Ben," Gwen whispered, tears streaming down her face. Toguro showed no remorse as he brought down his fist, and then as it was inches from colliding, something appeared between his fist and Gwen. Gwen gasped in shock, and Ben was also able to see what just appeared in Gwen's way. His mouth lowered and he could not make a sound.

Even Toguro himself seemed shocked at the sight of the figure who jumped between his fist and the girl. At a hundred percent strength, the fist was strong enough to still make Gwen feel the effects of it and get pressed down into the ground. However, the one who took the entire brunt of the attack, was the twelve year old blond boy who tried holding the fist in his hands. Dash Parr had a white aura rippling around him and he yelled out while trying to stop the fist. He only lasted another second before the fist got past his defense and sent him flying over Gwen and down the street an entire half a mile.

Younger Toguro stared down at the girl who he still had not managed to kill. It was getting almost tiresome at this point. He pulled his fist back again, but lifted up his head as he saw a cloud of dust coming down the partially destroyed road. The blur sped between the buildings on either side of the road, and stopped ten feet in front of Toguro. Now that he wasn't moving, it was easier to see him, and they realized he was not wearing any clothes. All of Dash's clothes were either burned off back at Pao, or flew off at the speed he was running to get to Metropolis. Dash did not care at the moment however that he was naked. He was panting, he was bloody, burned, and was running the entire time on a foot that had a needle through it earlier.

"Get away from my friends," Dash told the monster in front of him. His arms were bleeding a lot, and Gwen could see him panting heavily. Dash dropped down to his right knee and grabbed his chest with his hands. He sprinted right back over after landing, but now that he was trying to breathe steadily, he realized that Toguro's punch damaged him much more than he thought. He gasped and coughed a few times, before seeing a shadow cast over him. He snapped his head up then sprinted a few feet to the left to dodge the fist aimed down at him. The street where he just was tore apart into a giant hole that ripped into the sewers below and even deeper. Buildings on both sides of the road trembled at their foundations, pavement flew through windows and screams could be heard from inside.

Judy Hopps bent over her partner's body and screamed in fear as explosions happened all around her. Chunks of the street crashed into the buildings around her and debris was flying everywhere. She glanced over her shoulder and could only stare in shock as Toguro punched in different directions, tearing holes through buildings as he did. He finally stopped punching when he swung his right arm in front of his body and pulled it up, holding something. The cop stared at the writhing boy in the monster's hand and watched as Dash gasped out in pain.

"Another strong one," Toguro said, surprised the boy did not die when he tried squeezing him. Dash did scream in pain however as his arms were pressed against the sides of his body and his bones crunched. He tossed the boy up in the air and now that Dash was off the ground, he could not avoid whatever attack came next. The last thought that went through Dash's mind as Toguro punched forward was, _Why didn't I learn how to fly?_ The fist slammed into the little boy's face, and all the windows on the buildings on both sides of the street behind Dash for half a mile shattered. The ground behind him ripped off the ground and up in the air while the boy flew through it all, crashing straight through chunks of pavement while blood splashed out of his nose and mouth.

Dash hit the ground and bounced, then bounced again, then slammed into the side of a brick building where the entire wall cracked in. It left Dash's back flattened against the wall with his arms and legs stuck in place, indented into the apartment. His arms were out to his sides and his legs spread apart while he stayed motionless in the wall. Toguro looked down the road all the way to where the boy finally stopped moving, and he grinned a little. "Seems he survived," he said and took a step forward. He paused as he noticed Gwen on his right, staring down towards Dash with wide eyes. "I will finish this first, then him." His aura ripped out of him, a huge dark purple aura that tore apart the ground and made Gwen scream in pain feeling her body start to burn.

She tried making a forcefield to protect herself, but she felt so weak after her previous magic attack along with her injuries. She could not get to her feet because of Elder Toguro's attack right before he died. She could not do anything but stare in terror as Toguro stepped towards her. Her weak forcefield shattered in under a second and she screamed in pain feeling her body burn. Out of nowhere, two arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground, and right out of the aura.

Ben dropped down and lowered Gwen onto her back. "Don't move," he told her. He snapped his head to Toguro while she looked up at his face. Ben lifted up his left hand and his watch was green again. "You'll never get another chance Toguro," Ben yelled at the man who was running towards him, no longer going to take his time with these small fries. He took one more step before a flash of green started at Ben's wrist and wrapped around his entire body. His arms bulged as did his legs, shoulders, chest, and abs. Ben's entire body buffed out a little bit, and a brown tail shot out of his back right above his butt.

"RAAA!" Ben yelled, and a white aura surrounded him, tearing apart the ground below him and pressing against the purple aura coming towards him. Expelling this much power hurt insanely and Ben suddenly realized why it was Goku and Gohan were always shouting when they powered up. "SAIYAN BEN!" Ben roared, and he opened up his eyes to show coal black pupils in the middle of them. He lifted off the ground so he was flying in front of Toguro who stopped running, but was looking at Ben in annoyance that the boy did not transform back into that giant from before that could actually stand up to him. As Toguro was looking at him in annoyance, Ben vanished.

Toguro's eyes popped open wide and he snapped his head to the left where he felt a presence. Ben was swinging his left leg towards Toguro's face, and brought an elbow down on top of the demon's skull as soon as he saw Toguro notice his leg. The demon realized that it was a feint only as soon as Ben's elbow collided. He was expecting the pain to be minuscule or not there at all, but the elbow from the Saiyan made his legs press down into the floor and his teeth to slam into each other. As he reached up with both arms to get Ben, the boy appeared behind his back, this time actually finishing the kick he started and slamming it straight into Toguro's back.

Toguro lifted off the ground and shot through the air. He went flying for two full seconds before spinning around in midair and slamming his arms out to the sides to stop himself. "Saiyan," he muttered. He heard Ben say it, but only now that he felt a few hits did he understand that the boy was not exaggerating. His mouth curved up into a huge grin and he shot back across the sky to Ben who was flying towards him. The two of them bounced off each other in a shockwave that ripped off the rest of Ben's shirt. Blood splattered from Toguro's mouth and a bruise appeared on the left side of Ben's stomach. The two of them crashed into each other again and Ben slammed down into the street below, making a ten foot radius crater in the street and sidewalk.

Ben flew up out of the crater and into Toguro who was slammed up higher than the tops of the skyscrapers around him. The two of them flew up high and as they crashed into each other again, they stopped with their hands interlocking with each other. Ben's mouth was in a furious snarl and his eyes looked animalistic as he pressed harder against Toguro. _If only I could become a Super Saiyan!_ Ben thought as he pressed even harder against his opponent. He tried pushing Toguro's arms back, but the man with much bigger arms used them to bend Ben's arms backwards and rise a knee between them, catching Ben under the chin and making him arc up in the air with blood spurting from his mouth.

The older man flew up to where Ben was arcing and he slammed a punch into Ben's right side. Ben lifted up his right arm and stopped the punch, only to hear loud cracks fill his arm. _Shit! I thought becoming a Saiyan fixed my arm!_ Toguro lowered his bottom lip in surprise as Ben kept his hand there despite his broken arm cracking even more. "RAAAAA!" Ben roared, and slammed his left fist forward into Toguro's face. The demon's nose cracked as did Ben's knuckles. His left wrist had the Omnitrix symbol on it though his watch was gone. His brown tail whipped around the front of his body and grabbed Toguro's left leg, then swung the man around so that Ben could jackhammer him on top of the head with both of his hands held together.

Toguro dropped out of the air like a missile and flew through one side of a building and out the other. Ben flew after him and dodged a beam of yellow light flying at him from one of Krona's attacks that missed Krillin. Krillin flew after it and threw an energy ball of his own up into the bottom of the attack, then shot back towards Krona, narrowly missing Ben in the air as the younger boy dove into the hole at the top of a skyscraper. Ben flew through floors of screaming people trying to evacuate their building or to hide somewhere safe, and he got to the other side of the building where a pillar of flames was lifting up from down below. Squads of Marines were firing at a man made entirely of fire with an orange hat on his head. Fire Fist Ace looked up while laser beams flew through his fiery form, and he watched the small boy fly through the side of one building and into a hole on the building across the street.

The thirteen year old kept flying as fast as he could since he did not have a lot of time with his Omnitrix left. He soared through the other side of the building he flew through second and right into a fist that Toguro prepared for him as soon as he exited the building. Ben went flying back through the building he just came out of, making a different hole on the other side this time. He shot back over the Marines and to the next street down and the one after that where he collided with the brick building Dash was lodged in. He came to a stop lying on his stomach with his face half buried in the pavement below him. "DAMN!" he yelled, slamming a fist into the floor next to him.

His eyes caught sight of something and he looked to his right where Dash's body was lying. In colliding with the apartment, he broke off an entire chunk of the wall, including the part where Dash was stuck in. Ben ground his teeth and slammed both fists into the ground, feeling a lot more pain from his right arm than his left as he did it. He managed not to scream in agony as he did so, and he pushed himself up on his feet right as Toguro landed in front of him. Ben looked past Toguro and down the street where he saw his cousin looking his way alongside a rabbit in a police uniform who was carrying an unconscious fox over her shoulder.

"We need to go," Judy told Gwen, trying to get the girl up to her feet.

"Ben," Gwen whispered. Judy followed the girl's gaze and looked all the way down the road to where those two fighters who vanished before were now facing off a half mile away. Gwen reached out a hand towards him, "We, have, to help him."

Ben saw his orange haired cousin reaching towards him, and he ground his teeth as he looked back towards Toguro. _I told her not to come, but if I can't beat this guy, then I really was not ready to come here on my own. If I can't beat him, then I'm still just a stupid kid! I'll be all talk! Kirito will have been right. Gohan would be right! Grandpa. Gwen. Everyone. I am not the same Ben I once was!_ He snapped his coal black eyes straight at Toguro and brought his elbows in at his sides. "Here goes," he shouted, then his shouts turned into screams. "Ahhhh! AHHHHH! RRRAAAAAAA!" A white aura surrounded Ben and the ground around him started lifting up into his aura. The ground was shaking, and he brought the two hands in front of him down to his right side. He put his wrists together with his palms pointed out at Toguro.

"This seems like your final act," Toguro stated, noticing Ben was putting way too much power in it so that he would barely be able to move afterwards. "I will not hold back." His own aura flared up into the sky and the entire street started shaking for him. Both of the buildings closest to Toguro caught on fire and holes ripped right through them. People were running out of the buildings and they got caught in Toguro's aura, only to be burned alive in under a second. Their bones dropped to the floor and holes tore through the first floors of these buildings. The buildings toppled forward and backwards, and Toguro roared while punching his right hand forward.

Ben closed his eyes for a second, then snapped them open and yelled, "KAME..." A blue ball formed in between his wrists. "HAME..." The ball tripled in size and the white aura lit up blue, a blue that glowed so bright that the people in the falling buildings had to shield their eyes from it. Toguro saw the bright light and the corners of his lips lifted up just the slightest amount. Ben slammed his hands forward, turning them horizontal, and he yelled, "HAAAAAAA!" The blue ball shot away from his hands being pushing by a beam of blue light. The mass of energy seemed to hesitate where Toguro had punched forward. The beam wavered, and then as it was shaking, it grew a little larger and pushed through the resistance. Ben had blood coming out of his nostrils and down from the corners of his lips while he screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Blood flew out of his mouth and his scream of the final word of his attack also just sounded like one of agony from the pain of holding up a broken arm and channeling all his energy through it. It felt like his right arm was actually going to rip apart as the blue beam left his grasp.

The beam flew into Toguro and the man behind it lowered the fist he just punched with. _A Saiyan huh? I guess, I can accept that._ The beam collided with his body and the man inside the attack started getting torn apart by the light. Ben was falling backwards as the end of the beam left his grip, but he pointed his hands up just a little right at the end. The end of his energy wave lifted up a little, then a little more, then curved to point straight at the sky as Ben used the last bit of willpower to redirect it away from the rest of the city.

A million people watched as a blue beam of light soared up into the sky. It flew higher and higher, and then collided with the bottom of the island in the sky. The brilliant explosion in the sky was only matched by the even more explosive blast that filled the sky above the island with purple light a few seconds later. Still, most people in the city stared at the closer blue blast in awe and trembled in fear while thinking about whoever could have made an attack like that.

Ben Tennyson collapsed to his back and stared into the sky at his explosion. He lifted up his left hand and watched his watch blink red a few times, then stop blinking while a flash of red light surrounded him. The pain immediately intensified all over his body as he became a lot less strong, but it all could not stop him from grinning and clenching that left fist above him. "I did it," he whispered. He kept staring into the sky and added quietly, "Did you see me Grandpa? I can watch over myself for now on." He closed his eyes and his arm dropped back down to his side.

* * *

 **A/N And the Toguro brothers go down! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the appearances of Nick and Judy from Zootopia. A diplomatic mission in Pao goes wrong but luckily, Timmy Turner wished that Dash was "Stronger" a while back. Dash makes it to Metropolis after sprinting over a continent shaking because of the battles in the north. He makes it just in time to save some people, including his best friends. Ben breaks an arm, but he takes down both of the Toguro brothers and saves his cousin. Next time, Vegeta vs Tetsuo... Leave a review, and 'till next time!**


	66. Nexus 14-5 Metropolis 15 Vegeta v Tetsuo

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the media I received characters, ideas, settings, or anything from. It's not mine. None of it.**

 **Previously on Nexus: Dash awakens in Pao to find the town under attack. After defeating the Marines and Covenant and saving his family, he sprints to Metropolis to help out with the search for the Underworld and to save his friends. He joins Ben in his fight to defeat Younger Toguro, but gets defeated while Ben's watch needs to recharge. He gave Ben enough time however, and Ben was able to go Saiyan Ben and defeat Younger Toguro with a Kamehameha Wave. The Toguro brothers are finished, but there are still many enemies in Metropolis. Now, Vegeta v Tetsuo!**

* * *

 **Nexus 14.5**

"Repairus Repiricum," Gwen rasped out while holding her fingers over the holes in her calves. She cried out in pain but her wounds did start healing while green magic trickled from her fingers. She tried standing and it still hurt, but it was bearable now unlike before. She turned to the police officer next to her who was still staring down the road at Ben in shock. "Here, I'll help your friend," she whispered to the rabbit who jumped at the sound of her voice. Judy Hopps turned and saw Gwen reaching towards her friend. Her first instinct was to pull away from the person with strange powers, but Gwen whispered something that made a warm green light flow onto her partner.

Nick Wilde stayed unconscious over his partner's shoulder, but Judy and Gwen heard him moan a little as the healing magic worked to fix up whatever broke on the inside when Toguro threw him. "Thank you," Judy whispered with teary eyes as the girl pulled her hands away. Gwen was panting heavily, unable to even respond she was so tired. Her exhaustion was the least of her worries though. She started stumbling down the road, then speed-walking, jogging, and all out running towards her cousin where he collapsed.

Her head spun to check everywhere. She was scared, _I hope he's gone. Ben's attack was so strong. He has to be gone. Ben got them both. He got them, and all I did,_ she shook her head as tears started coming out of her eyes. She ran even faster down the road while Officer Hopps called to her from behind. Gwen kept running though, and she ran the entire distance in only a minute or two. She reached her cousin and dropped down to her knees next to him where he lay unmoving. "Ben, Ben!" She reached down and shook him by the shoulders. Her left hand got covered in blood and she looked at his left shoulder to see a hole with blood spurting from it. There were other areas that got cut up by glass shards, but the worse injuries were ones he sustained against Toguro, not from glass shards.

She started whispering her magic spells, but she felt completely drained after healing her legs and that fox cop. "Come on. Get up Ben," she shook her cousin some more and pressed her head down on his chest. "Okay, okay," she could hear his heartbeat and she got back to her knees to shake him some more. She heard some movement on her left and caught a glimpse of something moving amidst the rubble Ben was lying on top of. Her eyes darted over and she saw a boy pushing his hands down on the ground to get up to his knees. "Dash!" she exclaimed. She glanced down at Ben again, but he was not moving and did not look like he would be waking up any time now. She got up and sprinted over to Dash, dropping to her knees next to him now, "What happened? Why are you here?"

Dash turned in a little and looked at Gwen. He had jumped in front of Toguro's fist to save her without really thinking, and it was that first fist that really took the most out of him. It hit him in the chest and messed up his ribs, but his face was also pretty mangled after the punch he received after. "Why am I here? What about you?" he muttered.

 **2 Hours Ago**

 **"Hey, anyone seen Dash?" Ben was running around the large group of people who met up outside of the Town Hall. He ran over to Gohan and peered left and right of the older boy. He didn't notice Gohan sweating or the invisible girl on his back who was hoping her cousin would not notice her before they got to Metropolis.**

 **"Ben," a lower voice spoke up. Ben turned, and Gohan and Gwen looked as well as Riku walked over. Riku looked down at his best friend, "Mr. Parr just told me he's keeping Dash in today." Ben's eyes widened in surprise and Riku continued, "We have to respect his decision. I know Dash wanted to come, but let's try to focus on the mission now."**

 **The younger boy looked back over his shoulder towards where the Parr house was. He hesitated, but turned back to Riku and nodded. "Alright, I understand." He thought about how he told Gwen to stay home and he could understand why the Parrs were keeping Dash back. As Ben said it, Gwen flinched on Gohan's back and looked away.**

 **Riku saw that his friend really understood and nodded. He hopped up in the air and cupped his mouth, "Everyone get ready! We're heading to the coast to pick up the others, then straight to Metropolis…"**

 **Present**

Gwen looked down a little, "I know Ben said to stay back, but I just couldn't."

The younger boy with blond hair stared at Gwen. He clenched his fists on the ground and pushed himself up to his feet. "Yeah, me neither," he responded. He looked around to see if anyone needed any help and spotted Ben lying not far off. "No," he whispered.

Gwen saw where he was looking and she looked back herself. "He's alive," she said quietly, not wanting Dash to get the wrong idea. She spotted those two cops from before walking her way and looked in at Judy and Nick who was standing on two feet again though with his partner helping him move. "Thank you," Gwen said sincerely to the fox who jumped on Toguro's arm. "You didn't have to do that, but you did anyway."

"Nah it's fine," Nick replied, shaking his right arm out a little. Despite what he said, he thought back on Toguro's appearance when he tried to stop the monster and his body covered in sweat again. "Hey Carrots," he mumbled to his partner next to him. "Next time I try something like that, please punch me in the gut. Very hard."

Gwen smiled at the orange fox then turned her head back towards the city behind her where she could see more explosions in the distance. "I wish I could have stopped this from happening. He wouldn't even listen to what I had to say."

Dash nodded his head while looking back there too. "Flash told me that all the new members of the Government were in on the alliance." The two cops stared at these children in shock and tried not to interrupt them as much as they wanted to.. The young boy continued, "So along with Akainu, Gin, and Tetsuo, there were others telling the lower Government forces to attack you guys. If they thought you were going to try and convince them not to attack, they might have purposely attacked you first."

"No," Gwen uttered as she looked up at the sky. "That man just wanted to fight someone. Kill someone." She shook her head a few times. "Even if he was in on the alliance-"

"He was," a voice whispered on their left. They all looked over to see Ben lying flat on his back, facing the sky. His eyes opened up a little bit and he continued, "When we were fighting, we bumped into Blackbeard." Ben could barely move, and his cousin and best friend ran over to his side to see if he was okay. He ignored them and just continued, "Toguro didn't look surprised to see him. Blackbeard wasn't worried either. Nnn," he moaned a little after speaking for too long. He tried moving his body but all he felt was pain, no real response to what he was urging his muscles to do.

"Stop moving," Gwen scolded him. "Doofus," she whispered afterwards when his eyes closed again.

"Is, is he alright?" Dash whispered. He put his own hand down on Ben's chest to see if it was beating. The heartbeat was soft and slow, but it was there.

"Worry about yourselves," Officer Wilde muttered with a shake of his head. Both the girl and boy leaning over their friend were bleeding themselves, and the two cop animals walked over to them.

Judy put a hand on the orange haired girl's shoulder. The rabbit spoke softly, "If you can move, we are evacuating this section of the city."

"You kids have to come with us," Nick added. "Though you all look pretty strong, there's nothing you can do in the state you're in now."

Dash and Gwen each looked up over Ben's body. They looked into each other's eyes and Gwen turned to the bunny cop grabbing her shoulder. "There's nowhere to run," she said with a small shake of her head. She looked to her left, her right, and even straight up. "The battle is everywhere."

"Even in Pao," Dash added. The blond boy saw Gwen spin to him in shock and he mentioned, "Don't worry, I took out all the Government guys who showed up, but this really is a huge battle." The kid got up to his feet and brushed off his chest and wiped some blood from his face. "I have to keep saving people," he said, looking out towards a building that started to fall. "I'll be back to check on you in a few," he added, then before anyone could say otherwise, he ran off.

* * *

 **State Military Headquarters**

"Fuhrer Mustang!" five people in front of Roy's desk saluted the man at the same time. All of them were wearing blue uniforms, with many stars and bars on the sleeves to show off their high ranks.

The man standing in front of them stood before a broken window, and in between them lay the unconscious body of the Iron Blood Alchemist, Basque Grand. The Brigadier General was in a very unflattering position with his butt sticking up in the air and his burnt face shoved through the floorboards. The reason for his defeat were the two stronger alchemists in the room, the Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang, and Strong Arm Alchemist Alex Louis Armstrong.

The larger, and stronger-armed of the two, was the only one not wearing any blue uniform, as his shirt was thrown off right before he started fighting, to expose his manly muscular chest. Alex, usually a kind eccentric man, was bubbling with rage as he clenched his fists next to the Fuhrer. Roy looked at the five officers in front of him and the one half-naked man on his right. "As of this moment," he began, "we are breaking free of the New Earth Government." His men stayed silent, a few of them sweating pretty badly, but not questioning his order.

His closest advisor stood directly in front of him, the woman with short blonde hair, Riza Hawkeye. She nodded her head at him, having seen the same thing they all saw, and knowing what his decision would be. "Tetsuo can not be allowed to run this world the way he wants," Roy continued. "The Jedi tried to stop him, so did Superman, and now, so did Trunks." He frowned as he thought about the video he just watched Live above the city. "Going against him may be suicide. But! We will not support his actions by fighting for him! We will fight against him! Havoc!" Roy looked all the way to the left of the line of soldiers, "Get the message out to all troops!"

The guy with short spiky blond hair nodded, lighting up a cigarette and turning to head out the broken down door. Havoc waved a hand up in the air to the Fuhrer and the others with him, "See you guys on the other side."

"Breda," the Fuhrer continued, turning to the overweight man with red hair. "Assemble the State Alchemists to me quickly. If any of them are against the idea, I don't want them to convince any of their troops not to fight. I will handle them myself."

The large man lowered his salute and nodded at Roy. "Got it," he replied, turning to follow Havoc out the door.

"Fuery!" Roy turned to the other side of Hawkeye and shouted at the short man with spiky black hair and glasses. Kain Fuery saluted harder as he stood up as straight as he could. "Get on the radio with the television stations. Make sure Felicity Grant at Cat Co. hears you out. Get them to put a message out to the city. I am not allowing Tetsuo Shima to continue his dealings with the Underworld. His treachery against other members of the council won't be stood for. I call for the people to remain calm, and for all soldiers under the government to stand with me."

The communications specialist nodded his head over and over until Roy stopped talking. "Mm," he hummed affirmatively, then turned and ran to the door as fast as he could.

"Falman," Roy began, looking to the tall man at the end with gray hair. The guy looked ready for anything, saluting with his head held high. "Umm," Roy didn't' think of a fourth job, not for Falman at least. "Help citizens get somewhere safe."

"Eh? Huh?" He looked around at the three still in the room, then jumped up. "Right now? Oh, okay," Falman turned and ran out the door. _He's sending me out on the streets in this madness?! Damn you Mustang!_

"Colonel, General Armstrong," he looked at the woman in front of him and then to the muscular man on his right. They each looked at him, and finally noticed the Fuhrer was sweating. "Do you think this is right?"

"It could get us all killed sir," Riza replied without hesitation, making the muscular man who was going to agree drop his jaw and spin her way. Roy chuckled and looked at her as well, but she continued, "Even so, it is the right thing to do."

"That's right!" Armstrong agreed loudly, flexing his arms with his hands pulled up towards his muscular pecs, then posing in a different way with on arm extended out and the other crossed over his body in the same direction.

Roy chuckled some more, "Thanks. Let's get going ourselves. Colonel, stay with me."

"Sir!" The other two shouted in unison.

* * *

 **Southern Metropolis**

"Oi Sanji!"

The blond chef heard his name get called and spun around on the street he was on. The road was pretty packed compared to most before it, as many of those soldiers in blue uniforms were ushering people out of the buildings around him.

With Blackbeard running wild in the city, these men and women decided they needed to get somewhere safe. The State Military received word from the Fuhrer that they were no longer going to follow Tetsuo. His orders scared them, but they all saw the Supreme Leader kill Windu, and now Trunks too. Mustang ordered his soldiers to help the invaders find the Underworld members he was now sure were hiding in their city. These grunts radioed in what they were doing and General Armstrong called back telling them to keep it up and gave a motivational speech about them being the manliest of men for trying to get the civilians out. The women of the battalion sweatdropped during the muscular State Alchemist's speech, but they all shouted 'Roger' at the end anyway.

Now Sanji and Nami could stand amongst these soldiers and not have to worry about getting attacked. Nami heard someone shout Sanji's name too and she turned as well. They smiled down the road as they saw three figures running their way. In the front of the three was Usopp, with Beast Boy and Raven on either side behind him. Each of them looked damaged in their own way. The sharpshooter in front had blood coming out of his right ear, and a pretty bad gash on his left shoulder.

He held his Black Kabuto slingshot over his shoulder and ran towards them with a kick in his step. Adrenaline rushed through the sniper's veins as he ran into an area full of civilians and soldiers. The soldiers were not looking at him very harshly however. It was something Sanji and Nami were surprised about too. They thought at some point the Government soldiers would stop attacking them, but that at least some harsh feelings would remain. If anything, these blue-dressed soldiers were happy to see them.

"What's happening here dude?" Beast Boy asked as he stopped in front of the two pirates they ran up to.

Sanji took a puff of his cigarette. "Looks like one of the higher ups finally figured out we aren't the real enemies here."

"Well, I can say for certain that the Marines are not feeling as friendly." Usopp said and looked behind him, checking to see if they really ditched that last squadron.

"Man, this stinks!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air exasperatedly. "We've been here for hours and there's no sign of the Underworld!"

"Blackbeard is here," Sanji stated before the other three could say anything else.

While Beast Boy and Usopp panicked, Raven narrowed her eyes from under the hood of her blue cloak. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," the chef replied and winced in pain as the thought of Blackbeard's last attack on him rushed into his mind. It was the main reason he was just standing around here.

"W-We should get Luffy," Usopp suggested. "Or, the Saiyans!" He exclaimed like it was a much better idea.

Something caught their eyes above them and they looked up to see a huge chunk of the bottom of the island start falling from the sky. The island was constantly shaking and most of them gulped at the sight of it. Sanji muttered in a low voice, "We may be on our own here. But someone else is fighting Blackbeard right now," he added.

"Really? Who?" Usopp asked.

"It's that teen, Kir-"

 **BOOM**

The citizens on the street screamed and the orderly evacuation turned to chaos. The soldiers helping out could not help with the chaos as they all needed to focus on the large explosion rising up from the side of the road. It was the side they were not evacuating towards luckily. Still, an explosion in the city of this size was bad, and the five intruders standing in the middle of the road grimaced over towards it.

A pillar of smoke was rising up from the road after the explosion subsided. Out from this smoke shot a figure with a pair of thin dragonfly wings behind his back. Two other winged figures followed him through, but a small beam of light shot out of the smoke and exploded in the air between the three of them. The two on the outsides yelled out in pain, and exploded in puffs of smoke, while the third in the middle dropped out of the air with a trail of smoke coming off him.

"Crap, Kirito!" Sanji started running down the road faster so he could help out the teen. As he got close though, he slowed down and watched as Kirito just pushed himself back up to his feet. "Oi, you alright?" Sanji asked the boy whose cloak was already black, but now looked even darker like it had been charred multiple times.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kirito replied. He pulled out his swords from the sheaths on his back and held them in his usual dual-wielding stance: One blade down near his right hip and the other one held high. "Here he comes," Kirito growled, and Sanji felt it too.

On the burnt street in front of them, a few shards of light shot out of the air and started morphing together. Usopp's eyes widened and Nami whispered to him, "Blackbeard has Kizaru's power now."

"Eeee," Usopp couldn't help the high pitched noise from escaping his lips.

"This is not good," Raven uttered in a nervous tone. She watched the hairy fat man gain skin color and appear before them.

"Zehahaha!" Blackbeard laughed as he looked down the road and saw hundreds of people flooding out of buildings and escaping the other way on this street. "You won't escape," he called out loudly, and lifted both hands up above his head. "Supreme Devastation," his voice echoed down the block and people looked back just to scream at the sight of the growing ball of light in his hands. "ZEHAHA!"

"We have to stop him," Usopp yelled. He pointed his slingshot down the road and fired a Pop Green at the Yonko. The little green ball was right on target. It collided with Blackbeard's chest, and then went through his body leaving a small golden hole behind. Blackbeard just laughed harder at the pathetic attempts to stop him as nearby State Military soldiers tried shooting him only to fail just like Usopp.

"Everyone get behind me!" Kirito yelled while putting his swords back in their sheaths. He flapped his wings once and his body shot forward to halve the distance between him and Blackbeard. Blackbeard threw his attack before Kirito could reach him, but the teen was only trying to get halfway anyway. As he flew, he made hand signs in front of his body, and he finished with them right as Blackbeard fired. "Earth Style: Giant Wall Jutsu!" Kirito yelled. He held his hands in the Tiger position, and a wall flew up out of the ground in front of him. It was much larger than his Stone Wall earlier, three times as thick, and rising much higher up.

It never reached its full height, as Blackbeard's attack hit it while it was still rising. The street trembled and screams came out of the buildings on the sides as well as on the actual street itself. The buildings on either side of the road on the wrong side of Kirito's earth wall started to shred apart in the explosion of light. Kirito held his hands together harder but he could still feel his wall breaking. Cracks were shooting through it and light seeped through from the other side.

"Get away from there!" Nami yelled up at the boy standing right behind the crumbling wall that saved them all.

Kirito ignored her shout, and he clenched his fists tight. The ninja swordsman yelled at the top of his lungs and the shaking from Blackbeard's explosion doubled in intensity. The ground around Kirito's feet cracked out, the one that cracked forward cracked straight into the wall and up the entire thing in a crooked line.

"What the Hell?!" Usopp shouted. "Who is this guy?" He called out while trying not to fall.

The teenager with messy black hair hopped up in the air and pulled back his right fist far. The light from Blackbeard's attack shone through his crumbling wall and he was just glad it lasted this long. Kirito yelled, "AAHHH!" He slammed his fist forward and a shockwave rippled around the wall, before the entire thing flew forward in several large chunks.

The wall's pieces pushed through the beam right towards Blackbeard, but the pirate was too fast and lifted up above them. He turned to light particles and re-emerged up in the air ten feet above Kirito and a little in front of him. He had his hands put together in a diamond in front of him, "Yasakani no Magatama!" As Blackbeard yelled it, Kirito himself was filling up his lungs with air.

Dozens of little yellow beams flew out of the air at Kirito. Before they hit, he snapped forward his head and released all the air in his chest in one giant scream. " **OOHH** AAAEEEEE!" His tone shifted mid-scream. The first low voice stopped the beams before they reached him. The higher-pitched noise he made with his piercing voice took all of those beams and sent them flying back the other direction.

The heavy pirate with a hairy chest got caught in the explosions that ricocheted back at him. Kirito panted over and over as he dropped out of the air. His wings flapped a little and his descent slowed down before he touched the ground.

"Since when do you have wings?" Beast Boy asked this guy who he had seen around Pao town and talked to once or twice. "Are you even human?" The green skinned shapeshifter asked.

The fighters behind Kirito came up to him, but the teen was still staring up in the air where the explosions were subsiding. He didn't respond to Beast Boy, saving all his energy for Blackbeard. "Zehaha, you are starting to get on my nerves," the low voice coming out of the smoke had shivers racing down the fighters' spines.

"Those rocks of yours won't save you forever," Blackbeard announced with a grin on his mug. He dropped to the street in front of the pirates, Teen Titans, and his black haired opponent. He fell fast but did not use his light powers. Marshall D. Teach glared down at the smaller figures and laughed in a low tone that scared most of them into stepping backwards.

Kirito took a deep breath to steady his breathing. He stared straight into Blackbeard's eyes without a shred of fear in his own. "Naruto's Wind Style Rasenshuriken was one of the most amazing attacks I have ever seen. When I told him to teach me it though, he told me it wouldn't work." Blackbeard was confused why the teen was telling him this, and Kirito's comrades were just as lost. The teenage ninja continued, "We checked which element style I would be most proficient in. Unlike Naruto though, I had two styles that I could specialize in."

"If you keep trying to stall, I'll just kill you now," Blackbeard offered with a big smirk. "Zehahaha! Though, you're going to die anyway!"

"Earth Style," Kirito continued as if he was uninterrupted, pissing Blackbeard off. "Was my second best style," he finished. The hairy pirate looked at the kid in a little confusion for a second, but as the words sunk in his eyes began to widen. Kirito shoved his hands together in front of him into hand signs, then brought his hands up to his mouth and bent his body backwards, sticking his chest out. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Kirito yelled his attack and snapped his head forward. Out of his mouth came a small trail of flames that grew wider and wider into what looked like an ice cream cone with a scoop on top. The shape was all that reminded any of them of ice cream however, as no ice cream could possible be this hot. The raging flames ended in a huge fireball that flew straight towards Blackbeard. The pirate at the end of the road roared as the fire collided with him and exploded.

Kirito took a few deep breaths and lowered his hands from his mouth. _Training under Akuma brought my overall strength up so much. I've never made such a large fireball before._

"You are just full of surprises," Nami said in disbelief as she finally turned away from the fireball explosion and back to the boy who fired it. "You said you knew Naruto?" She asked him.

Kirito turned to his right and back a few feet at Nami. "Yeah, why?"

"Timmy talks about him a lot," Nami replied. The young woman opened her mouth to continue, but froze as Kirito's face twitched. He never even had a chance to turn.

Blackbeard formed in front of them faster than anyone could follow. Only Sanji managed to see the attack as Blackbeard grabbed Kirito by the side of the head and slammed him straight down into the pavement. Kirito's head put a hole in the floor, blood splashed out of his mouth, the pavement lifted up around him.

"METEOR KICK!"

Blackbeard was smirking down at the boy he shoved in the ground, but even before Sanji yelled he was already looking back up thanks to his Observational Haki's warning sensors. He released the teen's head and punched forward into the bottom of Sanji's flaming kick. The chef's whole body was in flames, and when his first kick was blocked he started kicking over and over into Blackbeard's hand, forcing the pirate skidding backwards back down the street.

"Venus Fly Trap!" Usopp yelled, firing a Pop Green behind where Blackbeard was skidding backwards. The little green ball went between the fat pirate's legs and hit the floor below him. A huge plant sprouted up with sharp teeth in its mouth. It bit down towards the pirate who rose up a hand and fired a beam of light through it.

"Thunder Lance!" Nami yelled. Blackbeard turned his body to light right as the lightning attack she set up went off. The lightning bolt flew from a black cloud above Blackbeard straight to the end of her Perfect Clima Tact.

Blackbeard reformed in midair and glared down at the pirates. "Azeroth Metrion Zynthos!" A voice yelled behind Teach. He spun around to see a huge black raven with red eyes fly up out of the ground behind him. Chunks of pavement that were already cracked, lifted up off the street covered in a black aura. Raven's body turned back into a human shape and she swung her arms forward one at a time, throwing huge chunks of debris at the double Logia powered pirate.

Blackbeard lifted his hands and did not use his Devil Fruit powers, instead just punched through her measly attacks with ease. He smirked through the shattering debris and lifted up his hand towards her. "Die." He pointed one finger out so that his hand looked like a gun. The end of his index finger glowed and fired a thin beam towards Raven.

Sanji looked up in panic as he realized he wouldn't get up there fast enough. "ROOOAAA!" An animalistic roar sounded and between Raven and the beam of light, a green Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared. The beam went through the T-Rex's right shoulder and exploded behind him.

The blast still knocked Raven out of the sky, but she ignored the sharp pain on her body and yelled up in front of the explosion. "Beast Boy!"

The T-Rex's small right arm went limp at his side, and blood splattered out in buckets out both sides of the hole in his shoulder. Nami gasped as she watched large amounts of blood slide down Beast Boy's dinosaur body. "Rooaarr," the giant monster yelled at the pirate in front of him who was surprised at the sight of a dinosaur appearing out of nowhere. It started to shrink down, but as it did, wings sprouted out of the green creature's back and it's huge jaw transformed into a long break. There was still a hole in the giant bird's right shoulder but it managed to flap both wings and fly up towards Blackbeard.

"He's going to need help," Nami whispered. She spun to Sanji and yelled, "Go help him!"

"On it Nami-san!" Sanji shouted and kicked down hard, sending himself flying into the air.

Kirito was lying on the ground with his head half in the pavement. His eyes were partly open, but they were filling with blood. Out his eyes he could see a green flying creature, girl in a dark blue cloak, and kicking pirate chef trying to fight the powerful enemy to no avail. He moved his arms and pushed them down on the ground on either side of him. "Black-beard," he rasped out, while pushing up onto his knees.

An older woman a few feet away heard the voice and she spun around. A worried look came to Nami's face for this teen who saved them all with that giant wall a few minutes ago. "You should get out of here."

"Blackbeard," he mumbled, pressing down with his hands harder and getting up on shaky legs. He stumbled a little to his right and rose up an arm wiping his eyes of the blood pouring down his forehead. "I, need to kill, Blackbeard."

"You can't even stand!" Nami yelled at the arrogant teen.

"Nami's right, you're going to bleed to death," Usopp pointed out calmly. His face snapped a second later to one of panic as more blood dripped off of Kirito's chin after pouring down his face. "Ah! You're bleeding to death!"

"Oh, hey Kirito," a sweet-sounding voice called out on the left side of the street. Nami, Usopp, and Kirito looked over and watched as a girl with dark red hair stepped out of the building doorway behind her. The beautiful girl lifted up her right hand and a bright light shone in it for a second. When the light was gone, she had a pink weapon with little prongs at the end sticking off of it.

"Kairi?" Nami asked, wondering where the Hell this teenage girl just came from.

"Cure," Kairi said and held up her Keyblade. A green light shone over Kirito and the head wounds closed up. She repeated, "Cure," and Kirito felt his legs stop shaking.

He wiped his face of blood and clenched his fists a few times, feeling a second wind hit him. "Thanks," he stated, looking over and actually smiling at the girl.

Kairi smiled right back and then turned and pointed her Keyblade up at a green bird crashing out of the air and turning into a young green teenager. "Cure," she said, and green light shone around Beast Boy. The hole in his shoulder and the new burns vanished and his eyes snapped open in surprise from the lack of pain.

The red headed girl took a few deep breaths and lowered her Keyblade. _I need more Magic Power. Can't do enough with what I have,_ she thought. She nodded her head once more as she looked around and saw the rest of them were mostly fine. "See you later," she said, then turned around and jogged the opposite direction down the street.

"W-Wait!" Nami called out. "Where are you going?!"

Kairi looked over her shoulder and replied, "I'm going to find Sora. Good luck!"

Blackbeard saw that green teen get healed after he knocked him away, and he looked angrily over where a new face was retreating. His body turned into light and started moving that way, but a figure flew up in the air in front of him and he stopped. Teach snarled and glared into Kirito's eyes as the teenager held up both of his swords and coated them in Armament Haki. _I won't get another chance,_ Kirito thought. _I've been lucky so far, but I need to end this now. Kairi brought my chakra up pretty high, but I should avoid using any powerful jutsu. Stay at full strength and fight like you are used to._

Something came to his mind and Kirito recalled a conversation he once overheard Naruto having with Marco while he trained nearby.

 **"See that Naruto? He's progressing amazingly fast."**

 **"I agree. Something is strange about his fighting style though."**

 **"I've noticed that too. Can't put my finger on it though."**

 **"His reaction time is faster than his body can respond to. It's almost like his mind thinks that his body can react faster than it can."**

 **"Why would that be?"**

 **"The only reason I can think of is that Kirito was once faster than he is now. I can come at him very fast, and he will start a block that could never stop me in time. His reflexes, they are like nothing I've seen before without a Sharingan or Haki involved. Or being a Saiyan," Naruto added with a laugh. "But really, once we build up his speed to what his mind already processes things at, he'll be crazy strong."**

 _With these new wings I've reached a speed in midair faster than I ever was in virtual reality. Let's see how right you were Naruto._ Kirito glared across the sky into Blackbeard's eyes. "I'm going to take you down. I swear it on my life."

"Zehahaha! Maybe you should swear on someone's life who isn't going to die in the next minute. How about your wife's? ZEHAHAHA!" Blackbeard taunted.

Sanji's jaw dropped as he remembered what Kirito said earlier about his wife dying. That was a cold thing to say and it only made him hate Blackbeard more. Kirito did not look enraged however. He just stared at the fat pirate and uttered four words. "I will MURDER YOU!"

* * *

 **Metropolis**

Krona towered over the tops of every skyscraper in the city. Horrified civilians dove for cover at the sight of the golden giant that hovered before them. Civilians cowered at the tremendous powers in every direction that they could find no escape from.

Thousands of people stood on a field outside of the city. There were scattered buildings behind them, damaged, without bases, but full of alive people. Without Timmy Turner, they would all be dead. They stared in mostly silence back into the city where the most epic battle they had ever seen was taking place. A few of them focused on a giant blue beam that emerged out of nowhere, while others watched the golden giant fight the ones flying around him.

The majority of them however, were staring up at the Upper City of Metropolis. The ones underneath the city were in the dark of what was going on up above, but the ones who Timmy teleported out could see the raging golden lights above the city. They saw blurs of white and gold spinning around each other and with each collision sending chunks of island flying off. Those chunks would turn back and chase after the golden fighter, only for that aura to flare and disintegrate all of the rubble before it hit him.

Vegeta finished blowing apart the debris and he lowered his arms back to his sides. His teal eyes glared down at Tetsuo who floated above the island below with a confused, angry look on his face. "HOW?!" Tetsuo shouted.

Goku and Gohan watched from a distance. They both wanted to fight Tetsuo, but after hearing what Trunks had to say to Tetsuo, they knew this was Vegeta's fight. Not only was the boy responsible for Future Trunks's death, but Bulma's too apparently.

Unfortunately, one of the fighters did not get the memo not to attack Tetsuo. Ichigo Kurosaki flew up behind Tetsuo and pulled his sword back at his side. "RAAAAA!" The demonic-looking shinigami roared. His white mask with horns sticking out the top, orange hair down to his waist, and overall dark appearance made him look like a monster.

Tetsuo heard the roar behind him and started turning with the intent to kill. He got halfway around when he glimpsed Ichigo's face. _Ichigo._ His rising hand faltered as he flinched, and Ichigo's sword slashed across his body. "Ahhh!" Tetsuo yelled in pain as it was not the sword slash that hurt him, but the raging black and red energy that came off the slash that burned him. He swung his arms out to the sides and the entire attack dispersed in a second. Ichigo flew forward, but before an angered Tetsuo could actually hit him this time, two feet slammed into the side of the shinigami's face and Ichigo flew out of the air into the island below.

"Do not interfere," the Prince of the Saiyans growled. He looked ahead at Tetsuo and continued, "This is my opponent to kill."

Tetsuo looked down where Ichigo slammed into the island, then looked back up at Vegeta with a snarl. "How are you this strong? I went past the cork I fight Trunks at! You can't be-"

"Silence!" The Prince yelled at him. "Accept your death like a a warrior."

"Silence?" Tetsuo repeated with his mouth slightly agape. His face distorted with rage and his aura flared out, "Who do you think you are?! I AM THE NEG! I AM THE GOD OF THIS WORLD!"

Vegeta spat to his left. "You are no God," he growled. As he said it though, he prepared himself. Vegeta could sense the almost limitless energy coming from Tetsuo, and he could also feel that the boy had a lot to spare. _My Saiyan side wants me to wait until he uses it all,_ he thought while clenching his fists. _But I_ _ **will**_ _avenge my wife and son, and his energy is already much higher than my own. I must defeat him now!_

"RAAA!" Tetsuo yelled in fury. He dove down towards Vegeta swinging both arms at the Prince. Vegeta turned sideways letting the powerful slashes of wind fly past him. They crashed into the island below and the north side of the island dipped down a little as mile-long slashes tore apart the top of it.

When the slashes flew past Vegeta, he started flying up towards Tetsuo. The boy didn't stop after swinging his arms down though, and he crashed into Vegeta as the Prince collided with him. Tetsuo punched towards the Prince, but Vegeta spun around it so the fist went right past the back of his body. As the older man finished his spin, he brought his elbow back hard for the back of Tetsuo's head. The kid was fast though, and he rose up the hand he did not punch with, catching Vegeta's elbow. He turned in with a smirk, but the Prince slammed his head backwards and the back of his head collided with Tetsuo's face. The younger fighter loosened his grip on Vegeta's elbow, and the Saiyan yanked it free while spinning his body around.

Tetsuo opened his eyes after clenching them closed when he was headbutted. In his vision was a leg spinning right towards his face. He ducked under the leg and a fist slammed into his stomach. Vegeta pushed hard into his fist and a blast of wind came out of the other side of Tetsuo's body. The man with a spike of golden hair swung his other fist forward at the wincing kid's face. When his right fist was an inch away, both of Tetsuo's hands gripped onto Vegeta's wrist. They squeezed hard and the Prince grunted in pain while lifting up his other hand. Tetsuo released Vegeta's right wrist with one hand, then interlocked his fingers with the Prince's other hand. He grinned as he had Vegeta locked up, and even as the Prince tried kneeing up into his smaller body, he met each of Vegeta's knees with one of his own.

"I wish Trunks had let you come after me back then," Tetsuo said with a maniacal grin on his face. He started bending Vegeta's arms backwards and leaning over the man in midair. "I would have killed you just like I killed the rest of them!" He twisted Vegeta's wrist back and his left fingers were cracking loudly. Tetsuo shouted with lightning shooting off his body, "When the rest of you were falling, only I could stand up to Darkseid! Kent, Trunks, even you Vegeta! Only I could beat him!"

"REALLY NOW?!" Vegeta snapped, his hair waving around in the sudden huge gust of wind that whipped around him. "You think yourself better than the Prince of all Saiyans?!" He lifted up both legs and instead of trying to knee Tetsuo like he planned for, Vegeta planted his feet against the kid's chest and pulled the rest of his body back.

Tetsuo tried holding onto Vegeta's arms as the Price pulled back. He was succeeding, until he felt his chest start heating up. Vegeta smirked and yelled, "Big Bang Attack!"

Goku and Gohan were confused since Vegeta's hands were occupied, but they felt his attack rising anyway. Their eyes darted to Vegeta's feet, and they watched as Tetsuo released Vegeta, trying to back up as fast as he could. He was still too slow.

The attack that was building on Vegeta's feet pushed the younger man away, and when Tetsuo tried to flee, Vegeta released the blast directly into his opponent's chest. A huge explosion rippled across the sky and a mushroom cloud rose in the air.

"Did he get him?" Gohan whispered as he stared into the smoke. He felt a sudden drop in power, and it definitely felt like Tetsuo got hurt by that attack.

"No," Goku stated with a serious look on his face. "It is not over yet."

Vegeta was glaring at the huge pillar of smoke and having a similar revelation. _Damn, even from point blank. Trunks, you are a fool for teaching him how to guard his body. Such a fool..._ The Prince's mouth dropped into an enraged snarl and he lifted up both his hands to point at the clearing smoke. All at once it cleared and Tetsuo roared from inside it, only to be met with a hail of energy blasts. "Scatter Shot!" Vegeta yelled while constantly firing balls of yellow light out at his opponent.

Meanwhile on the island below, Gohan flew over to a spot where another power was getting up. "Ichigo?" He asked as he flew above the crazy-looking monster. The creature in a black cloak had the same color hair as Ichigo, but he never remembered seeing the older teen like this before.

The seventeen year old made no movement to indicate he recognized his name. He just glared up in the air through the eye-holes of his white Hollow mask. Gohan frowned at the crazed figure, _Seeing Trunks get killed must have set him off. I don't remember ever seeing the two of them together, but my early memories feel corrupted now. I do remember fighting alongside him before, and Tetsuo, so maybe Trunks was there too. Why did you make me forget you Trunks?_ The young demi-Saiyan felt sad, sad that his old friend would change his memories rather than talk to him about what had happened.

"Ichigo," Gohan shouted at the older teenager. "Stay out of Vegeta's fight. I know you're mad but-" Ichigo flew up in the air so fast that Gohan had to chase after him and curve up around the demon. He held out his arms to the sides, "If you distract Vegeta for even a second he could lose! Already the power gap between them is huge," he yelled at the shinigami who stopped beneath him. "He needs complete concentration if he wants to beat Tetsuo, and even with it, it's a long shot," Gohan looked back up above him. He watched as Tetsuo flew forward around all the scatter shots of ki. Vegeta was surrounding him on purpose, and Tetsuo found himself trapped on all sides by attacks.

Vegeta slammed all of his attacks in at the same time, but as they got close to Tetsuo, a bubble shimmered around him. The yellow balls pressed against the sphere around the teen, but Tetsuo's protective aura stopped them from reaching him. "You shouldn't be able to fight me at this strength," Tetsuo growled through clenched teeth. He lifted up his hands and grabbed the sides of his head in pain, "Stop it! I said STOP!" He slammed his arms out and all the beams around him flew in every direction.

Ichigo was flying past Gohan again, and he sliced one of the balls clean in half as it flew towards him. Both halves exploded behind him where Gohan was flying up. The younger teen had to cross his arms to protect himself from Vegeta's blast. "Ichigo wait!" Gohan shouted up as the explosion happened around him.

After the ki balls shot away from Tetsuo, the kid flew forward towards his short, panting opponent. Vegeta started rising his arms to stop Tetsuo, and then right as Tetsuo was five feet in front of him, a hand grabbed the side of Tetsuo's head. Ichigo continued to fly after grabbing Tetsuo by the side of the face, and he swung his other arm with his sword in it across his body. This time his blade cut through Tetsuo's skin even as the boy covered himself in a thin veil of guard energy.

"ICHIGO!" Tetsuo shouted angrily as his own blood splashed up from his chest. He reached his left arm out fast as the blade was about to finish going past him. He grabbed the blade and started spinning around and around, taking Ichigo with him. He saw Vegeta flying towards him and he released the shinigami towards his real opponent. While he threw Ichigo, he pointed his other hand at the taller teen and fired two blasts of yellow at him.

The first ki attack hit Ichigo in the stomach and pushed him twice as fast towards Vegeta. The Prince just smacked his left arm into Ichigo as the teenager reached him, throwing him to the side like a ragdoll. Ichigo got tossed aside where he exploded in a massive sphere of yellow light as Tetsuo's attack finally burst. Vegeta punched his right fist into the other ball of energy right behind the first, and Tetsuo smirked as he saw the collision.

The leader of the NEG crushed his right fist and the ball of light pressing against Vegeta's fist erupted. "Ahh," Vegeta let out a yell as his arm became engulfed with powerful energy.

Gohan was looking out towards where a greatly weakened Ichigo was falling, but sighed a little in relief feeling the teen's ki still there after the explosion. He saw Vegeta get caught in a similar explosion next and frowned deeply. He flew over next to his father who was closer to the fight and stated in a calm voice, "Let me fight next. I won't let Tetsuo get away with what he's done."

Son Goku shook his head. "Don't write off Vegeta so soon son." Gohan looked at his father in surprise, and then up in the air where the floating Prince of the Saiyans still had his golden aura around him.

Tetsuo's own expression turned to one of shock for a few moments. His shock quickly turned to unadulterated rage though and he screamed, "That's impossible! How are you still alive?!"

"I won't be killed, by a punk like you," Vegeta snarled, wiping his lips of the blood coming out of the corners.

"'Won't be killed?' I'll decide that! I decide who lives and who dies!" Tetsuo rose up his arms and the ground of the island below him started trembling worse and worse. Huge chunks lifted up and Tetsuo yelled, "I could have killed everyone in Metropolis at any time! No one would have been able to stop me! How many times did I consider killing them all on a whim?! It's Trunks's fault for stopping me! I could have crushed them all a long time ago! I could have dropped my islands on top of them!"

"You're insane!" Gohan yelled up at the older boy.

"I AM NOT INSANE!" Tetsuo roared, and all the chunks he had lifted up in the air tore in half and flew out in different directions. He lifted up his right hand and clenched the side of his head before yelling out in pain again. Vegeta flew towards him in this moment, but it felt like a huge invisible hand grabbed onto his body and stopped him in midair. The hand threw Vegeta down towards the island, but the Prince righted himself in midair. He pointed both hands up and charged up large purple attacks in his hands.

The Saiyan threw one attack up while starting to fly up behind it. Tetsuo created a powerful aura around him that stopped Vegeta's first blast. The Prince slammed into the back of his own attack with both feet extended into it. "HaaaaAAAA!" Vegeta pressed harder into the attack and broke through the forcefield, slamming his first attack through towards Tetsuo. The boy inside his forcefield brought both hands forward and caught the energy, before directing it up above his head. His eyes followed the ball up for a second, but a purple light from much closer caught his attention and he darted his gaze back down.

"Oh Sh-"

 _ **BOOOOOM**_

Vegeta slammed forward his attack with both hands. He did not even risk throwing the attack, pressing it with his hands straight into Tetsuo's face. The resulting explosion caught both of them in it, but as Vegeta roared in agony, his lips curled up hearing the same screams coming from in front of him. He reached his arms through the huge purple blast they were in and grabbed both sides of Tetsuo's face. He pulled the kid's face towards his own, and through the explosion, Tetsuo could see the most horrifying face he had ever seen looking back into his eyes. Vegeta's mouth was open with his teeth bared, his eyes were bloodshot, and his face was literally on fire as he stared through the thin purple veil between his and Tetsuo's faces.

"AHHH..." Tetsuo's screams of pain mixed with ones of terror. He rose up his arms inside the explosion an smacked Vegeta's arms away from his head. His head was pounding enough without Vegeta grabbing onto him. Tetsuo's power pulsed and the energy around him dispersed in every direction. The smoke cleared instantly and the boy inside breathed in and out heavily as he grabbed his head. _If I release the final cork, I could easily crush him. I could kill him! No, I can beat him without it! I want to beat him without it! It should not be this hard!_ _ **RELEASE THE POWER!**_ His head throbbed and he roared out in pain, causing a huge amount of energy to rip out of his body.

Goku frowned up in the sky at Tetsuo. He thought back on fights the two of them had been in together. There were ones other than the one Trunks erased his memory of. He remembered playing Rock Paper Scissors with the kid in order to decide who fought opponents first. Now, as he watched the child scream in pain and grab the sides of his head, the Saiyan warrior frowned deeper than ever. _It is not Tetsuo's fault. He can not control the amount of power he has been burdened with. It has driven him mad. Trunks, instead of training him, you should have found a way to take away his power. Then, perhaps, we would not be in this situation._

The three Saiyans could feel Tetsuo slipping. More of his power was leaking out and Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all felt for a split second the vast amount of power hiding under Tetsuo's cork. A thin streak of solid white energy ripped off of Tetsuo's body down into the island. It tore three miles long until it reached the edge of the island and a guard tower on it, which promptly blew to pieces.

Vegeta stared ahead at the boy whose pain was apparent on his face. He could see why his son wanted to save the boy so much, but that did not mean he wanted to as well. His teeth ground together and he lifted up his head, roaring as loud as possible to push his power higher than ever before. The boy in front of him had so much in reserves, so he needed to make his best even better, and he did. Goku and Gohan stared at their Saiyan Prince as Vegeta's roar made the entire island below shake. Lightning flew out of Vegeta in every direction while a humongous crater spread beneath Tetsuo for miles around. Buildings flattened and got lifted up right after by Tetsuo's power, only to be slammed back down, then risen again. The boy's energy pulsed over and over, and then steadied for a few seconds as he got a grip.

"Now, let's see how Vegeta likes-" Tetsuo's eyes opened wide a split second before Vegeta reached him. Vegeta slammed his fists forward and Tetsuo punched his as well, lifting them in the single moment he had to avoid getting hit. Their fists collided with each other making a giant shockwave in the air. Tetsuo's face snapped from surprise to rage, and he screamed, "Why aren't you dead yet!" He pushed Vegeta's fists aside and clapped his temples. He floated up fast and brought a knee under Vegeta's head, snapping his neck back and then elbowing down on his face. He sent the Prince flying down towards the huge crater on the top of the island, and he flew down beneath the falling Saiyan.

Tetsuo flew underneath Vegeta while holding up his right hand that covered in a red veil. He brought his fist back far, and punched it forward in a beam that flew straight at Vegeta, "Mega Death Ray!" The energy shot at Vegeta insanely fast, but right as it hit the Prince, Tetsuo turned away from the explosion. His eyes opened wide in astonishment at the sight of two yellow beams of light coming from either side straight at him.

He held out both hands and caught Vegeta's attacks that he did not see coming. Tetsuo was so focused on the beams, that he did not feel the man above his head until the very last millisecond. He felt Vegeta's power directly above his head and looked up just enough to see the half-melted face of the Saiyan Prince who was grinning madly as he bashed both hands down on the top of Tetsuo's head. He sent the kid crashing down, and shot after him, hitting him over and over, while his yellow beams that pressed against Tetsuo's hands gained in strength and got past his defenses. The boy was trying to move his arms to defend from Vegeta, allowing two yellow beams to crash into him, right before another beam of purple flew into the explosion and knocked him into the island below harder than ever.

"I have told you," Vegeta said while looking down at the enormous explosion that rose on top of the island that he sent Tetsuo crashing into. He stared down at the dome of purple and yellow light, "I will not die to a punk like you." He spat some blood down into the explosion, _Trunks, Bulma, I will finish this._

* * *

 **Near the Western Exit of Metropolis**

"Everyone out of the city!" James 'Sawyer' Ford shouted. The police officer waved his hand towards the gate and the lines of civilians in the road ran down towards the exit. The gate guards stood on either side of the exit and were ushering people through while looking out for any invaders who might try attacking them. They occasionally looked up at the island above that was shaking worse than ever now, but most of them were fleeing from things in the lower city.

Sawyer looked around and saw people pouring out of the buildings around him, and he nodded his head with a frown on his face. _I don't know how much longer these buildings are going to be standing in a battle like this._ The ground shook below him and people screamed from every direction. "Stay calm!" He shouted furiously, shutting up a few dozen people closest to him. Sawyer noticed a line of people all jogging at strangely the same exact pace down the road from him and saw an overweight cop with black hair jogging in front of them. "Parkman!?" Sawyer called over.

"They wouldn't come out on their own but the building was on fire," Matt Parkman called back to Sawyer, while the crowd of civilians following him kept jogging at a normal pace. Parkman turned around and looked at the group. He put a hand up to his head and closed his eyes, _**Keep running until you are far from the city. It isn't safe here.**_

"Come on," one of the women at the front of the pack shouted. "Let's keep running until we're out of the city!"

"Yeah!" A man behind her agreed, "It isn't safe here!"

"I was thinking the same thing!" a teenage girl behind the man shouted. The whole crowd of brainwashed civilians ran right past the man who put the thoughts in their heads and ran for the gate.

Matt Parkman walked over to his Sergeant and he and Sawyer looked around while everyone ran past them. The two cops in blue uniforms looked across the street and saw Miles and Ana Lucia looking around too, making sure everyone got out safely even as the city shook around them. Sawyer was looking around when he noticed someone walking down the street at a slower pace than most of the escaping civilians. The cop with long dirty blond hair looked closer and then his mouth opened a little in surprise, "Damn, what the Hell…"

Parkman saw where Sawyer was looking and turned his head as well. He and his Sergeant ran over as they saw the guy stumble forward. "Hey, are you alright?" Sawyer asked, coming up to the younger man's side and putting an arm under his shoulder to hold him up.

The younger man had thin bruised arms, a ripped shirt, blood coming down half of his face, and a torn pant leg that showed why the man was limping so much with how badly it was injured. "Yeah, I'm fine," the guy with long green hair and a pair of cracked goggles over his head replied. Lubba looked a little to his right and left and saw two cops on either side of him, making him a little nervous. "Just, I gotta get out of the city," Lubbock began.

Lubba noticed that one of the cops was staring at him pretty intensely and he turned to Matt Parkman. Matt's eyes widened as he stared at the guy and then the fat man drew a pistol from his waist, "He's one of them," Matt called out.

Sawyer was helping the guy who looked like he was in his late teens, and he snapped his head to the right to see the green haired man turn his head right back to him. Lubba stared into Sawyer's eyes with his own bright green ones, and stated in a calm voice, "Yeah, I am. But I never came to fight NEG soldiers, just to take care of the Underworld who attacked the woman I love." He looked right back at the heavyset man who he realized had read his mind. "Go ahead, read my mind," Lubba told Parkman, making the other three cops go wide-eyed that Lubba had figured it out. "You'll understand why we came to this city."

Matt looked straight at the green haired teen, then looked over at Sawyer, and the other two cops who were on Lubba's other side with their guns partially raised. Parkman closed his eyes again and went inside of Lubbock's head, delving deep down. Lubba could feel the man in his mind, but he was too exhausted to really care at the moment. His memories went flying by as Matt read through them all, and then Matt opened his eyes and leaned back, lowering his hand from his head. Slowly, he lowered the gun from his other hand and looked over at Ana Lucia and Miles, motioning for them to do the same. "You," Matt began slowly, "you've been fighting the Underworld for months."

"And this city is the last place they could be hiding," Lubba responded, making all four of the cops look at each other nervously. "It's the truth. You all saw Tetsuo make the alliance with them. They killed the only good leaders in this Government. I talked to Master Windu a few days before he died, when he came to Pao and ordered us to surrender." Lubba's eyes narrowed at the cops around him who he kept looking around at. "Mace was a good man, so was Superman," he paused, "but the ones you follow now are scum."

Ana Lucia stepped forward a little towards him and called out, "Attacking the city was not the way to stop those members, to stop the Underworld. How many people died because you attacked?"

"We aren't the only ones attacking today," Lubba retorted with a glare over at the Hispanic woman. Ana took a step back and Lubba glared into her eyes with the eyes of a trained, experienced killer. "Blackbeard is in the city. I've seen him attacking. My guess is the Underworld had lost too much so they decided it was now or never and they're choosing today to attack." He looked around at the cops, "I won't pretend to be perfect. I was a killer in my last life. I murdered people as a highly trained assassin." He knew Parkman was reading his mind so coming clean was the quickest way to get him to trust him, even by admitting he was a killer. Sawyer loosened his grip on the man's arm and took a step back away from him. Lubba continued, "But today, I showed up with the intent to only kill one man, and his name is Lex Luthor."

While he talked to these cops, people rushed by towards the gates of the city and ran out into the field past it. The cops had forgotten all about the evacuation and were just staring at this former assassin with wide-eyes. "Okay then," the Asian man on Lubba's other side started, sweating all over and taking a step towards the green haired guy. Miles Straume held out his hands, "What the Hell do you expect us to do about it?"

"Stop the other cops from raising their weapons towards my friends," Lubba responded, looking straight into Miles' eyes. "None of them want to hurt the law enforcers of the city. The only reason we are locked in fights with NEG soldiers is because they attacked first. Your leaders are in on the conspiracy. Akainu," he turned from Miles to Ana Lucia, "Gin," he turned to Parkman and Sawyer, "Tetsuo. They're just trying to take over the world for themselves."

Parkman read Lubba's mind again, checking up on him, but hearing only the truth echo through the man's head. He turned to the other cops around him, "Let's go," he suggested.

"Go where?!" Ana yelled at the overweight cop, frowning as she finally lowered her weapon like the others had.

"We need to tell the Commissioner to stop our guys from fighting these people." Matt looked straight into Sawyer's eyes as he continued, "All the squads out fighting right now should be focused on Evac like us. After reading this guy's mind, I have a pretty good idea on how bad things are about to get around here."

"James," Miles said over to the Sergeant of their squad. "What are we doin' man?"

Sawyer looked at him, to Ana Lucia, back to Parkman, and then he frowned. "Miles, radio the station. Keep calling until someone picks up." He waved his hand forward and started running past Lubba, "On me!"

The other three cops looked at each other and then chased after Sawyer back through the city street. Lubba sighed a breath of relief and then looked back down at his hands. The circles on the back of his gloves that were normally full of string were both broken. _Damn it. I'm useless without Cross Tail. All I can do is try to get out of the city…_

 **CRASH**

Lubba's eyes snapped open wide as the ground twenty feet to his left exploded. He turned his head and stared at the broken edge of the street and the cracked sidewalk near the edge of a building. Everyone else around him sprinted away, but he just stood still and stared at the spot. It was not like he could run anyway with his injured leg anyway. The cops who were running looked back as well and shielded their eyes from dusts.

Inside the smoke and dust that was risen up by the crash, Lubba saw a figure lifting off the ground. All at once the smoke dispersed and Lubba looked inside to see a boy he recognized very much. "Timmy?" He asked right as the boy stood up to his full height. The eight foot tall man with brown hair and a pink hat on his head looked like he had been through a meat grinder. Lubba snapped his head up and followed the direction Timmy just came flying in from, "That guy did this to you?" he questioned nervously. Timmy's battle armor was supposed to be the strongest of anyone's, but it looked like it had been broken for a long time now.

Timmy stood and looked back into the city where Krona floated, sending beams flying down into parts of the city where chaos was breaking loose. "Yeah, I need to get back," he muttered darkly. He glanced next to him where Lubba was standing and he saw they were at a city exit. "What are you doing here?" He looked closer at Lubba and saw he looked pretty injured, but the young man was still standing.

"I broke my Cross Tail," Lubba replied, holding up his hands to show the broken weapons on them. "I'm no use to anyone anymore."

"Do, do you want to keep fighting?" Timmy asked. Lubba looked confused and Timmy continued, "I could wish your weapon back."

Lubba chuckled and shook his head, "Imperial Arms are hard to come by, I doubt that even Wanda-"

"Wanda, I wish Lubba had his Cross Tail back, better than ever," Timmy added at the end.

Lubba noticed the pink sheath at Timmy's waist lift up a wand that glowed gold. He snapped his head down and stared at his hands as his weapons became perfectly fine again. The circles with strings in them were red now, and the strings inside were golden. He grinned from ear to ear, but when he looked back up, Timmy was gone. "You really are, just the best person," Lubba said without losing his smile. "Alright," he looked behind him at the gate of the city where more and more people were flooding out. "Last chance Lubba, what will you do?" He turned forward and started limping back into the city.

* * *

 **The Center of Metropolis**

"Ah ha, ah hah," Krillin panted heavily in and out, his whole body aching in pain. The bald midget floated high up in the air above the city below. He could see explosions all over the multi-mile long city, but so far the damage had been minimal. Only a few skyscrapers had come down, and a lot of people had been rescued from most of them. He was trying to stay hopeful, but the incredible power of the hundred meter tall monster in front of him was making him less than optimistic.

The short man in a new, but still torn up, orange gi turned his head to look a hundred feet to his left where his comrade was floating. "Got any ideas Timmy?" he called over at the eight foot tall man with long brown hair holding a long golden sword. Timmy and Krillin were fighting as hard as they could but kept getting knocked away no matter how hard they tried to stop this monster.

Timmy was in Form 3, but still he could not match the insane power of the man in front of them. The man was hundreds of feet tall, his entire body looking like it was made of energy as it glowed yellow with black outlines drawing out patterns on his chest, neck, arms, and legs. His black hair seemed to just be a dark black glow around his mouth and top of his head now, and his eyes glowed darker red than ever. They were fighting tactically, with incredible strength, but Krona's regeneration powers made even their best efforts fail.

Krona laughed as he stared ahead at his two pathetic challengers. He spread out his arms and a dozen beams of yellow light shot out of his body. Each beam was covered in a black coating, zipping around with such destructive energy around them that buildings below started cracking just from the pressure of being close to these beams.

Timmy looked up in the sky above him where he felt all of the Super Saiyans and that kid Tetsuo whose power raised to something unbelievable. Krona saw where he was looking and chuckled darkly. "You are so worried about that boy," the giant glowing ex-Guardian stated. Timmy looked back down and saw the smug, but serious look on the monster's face. "He has very little power," the villain spoke, surprising Krillin and Timmy who didn't think the guy could actually feel the same energy they were feeling be expelled from Tetsuo at the moment.

"I have created universes," Krona said in an all-knowing voice. "I know, everything. I can destroy, anything. I have hunted the other Guardians on this world, and the Lanterns. All have fallen before me. You two believe that boy has more strength because he is foolish enough that he has no control over it." Krona's power spiked and both Timmy and Krillin went wide-eyed. "But I have lived for an eternity. I will kill the two of you and be done with it. This city interested me, but I have learned all I wanted from it. I will now destroy it along with the Underworld hiding inside."

Timmy and Krillin opened their eyes even wider as the NEG leader was admitting to the Underworld hiding inside the city. _It must mean he has no reason to hide it anymore, like if he were about to destroy all of Metropolis!_ Timmy was freaking out and he looked to the pink pouch on his left side. "Wanda! Can't you do something?!"

The pink pouch looked up at him with hopeless eyes. "I'm sorry Timmy. My magic isn't strong enough to take him on. Even if I had full strength, even if Fairy World were at full power, he's too strong." Wanda looked scared and Timmy could see it in her eyes.

The tall muscular figure looked back ahead at the giant monster. Krona started raising his hands, and all of the swirling beams were mixing together. Krillin couldn't wait any longer and flew forward like a rocket, attacking every way he knew how. He shot energy beams, threw spinning discs of energy, punched and kicked, but nothing managed to do any damage. Krona had grown too strong, revealing more of his power than ever. Timmy thought hard as he watched the man, unable to be hurt by anything they threw at it. _Our strongest attacks, they do so little to him. I read his mind, and before he forced me out painfully, I saw he was not lying about his feats. This is the strongest enemy I've ever faced. I can't hurt him! I can't win!_

Timmy's panicked look only lasted for a few more seconds, and then he slowly calmed down. _No. There are too many people in the city below. Too many people who will die if we can't stop this. Think Timmy think! He's an unstoppable monster. Even Wanda's magic isn't enough to stop him... but if Wanda's can't..._ Timmy stared straight ahead at Krona who started to laugh, but the boy grinned surprising the giant monster who with a flick of his hand sent the bald human flying away in a plume of smoke, his eyes rolled up into his head.

"Krillin!" Timmy shouted as Krillin crashed through a skyscraper and flew further into the city. The boy snapped his head back towards the monster, the eight foot tall, muscular twelve year old glaring into its red eyes. "Wanda," he stated in a calm voice, "I wish I had Jafar's lamp." He reached down into a pink pouch on his left side, and it glowed bright yellow for a second.

"Jafar!" Timmy shouted, holding up the black lamp he pulled out of the pink pouch.

Krona had an enormous amount of yellow and black energy held above its head now, but before he threw down the energy, he wanted to see what pathetic attempt this boy would use as a last-ditch effort. He did not even flinch a moment ago when the shorter fighter used his strongest moves, so he just smirked with a cocky expression at the tall boy holding up a black lamp. Timmy rubbed the lamp. "What is that?" Krona asked, losing his cocky grin as he watched an enormous plume of black smoke rise out of the lamp that he could feel an incredible energy coming from.

The smoke billowed up into the sky, almost as tall as the huge yellow creature in front of them. The smoke flew out of the way all at once, and revealed a giant muscular red form inside, arms crossed with a furious expression on his face. The huge red genie spun around and glared down at the boy who had his lamp, "Why you little," Jafar snarled at the boy who was currently his master.

"Jafar!" Timmy yelled, and then looked back into Krona's eyes that were looking up and down the giant red genie, examining the strange creature closely. Timmy continued, the boy with long brown hair sticking out below his pink hair smiling as he did, "For my second wish-" he yelled, having already used his first when he defeated Jafar back in Castle Oblivion. "I want you to make a box that can contain Krona forever, and trap him inside it!"

Jafar glared at the young boy for a few seconds longer, then turned back to the giant glowing monster in front of it. "You think this puny red beast will be able to contain me?" Krona asked, his voice extremely confident in his own abilities.

The former Grand Visier, turned Genie, snarled at the monster a little larger than him. "'Puny?' Hahahahaha!" he cackled insanely. "I am an ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!" Now they had two giant creatures floating in the sky above Metropolis screaming that they were all-powerful. It was time to see whose words held more weight behind them.

Jafar lifted his right hand, and snapped his huge red fingers at the golden figure in front of him. Suddenly in the air on the front, back, left, right, and above and below the enormous golden man, huge steel squares appeared. The one below flew up, pushing the bottom of Krona's body upwards, while the ones on the sides all pushed in around his body, crushing his arms closer to his body. The one up top slammed down on the amazing amount of energy in the air above Krona's head, and it hesitated for a second, making Jafar's eyes widen a little, but then the genie grinned as the huge magical metal square slammed down the energy into the rest of the box. A huge bright light emitted out from the cracks of the box, and they heard Krona scream from inside it. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

As he screamed, the box that finally closed started to shrink. It became half of its size first, then shrank again with a little dazzle of light. It shrank to twenty feet tall, and then ten, the five cubic feet. "NO! NOOOO! I CAN'T BE CONTAINED! AHHH-"

Krona's voice faded away as the box shrank again, and again, and again, until it was the size of a small cube that could fit in the palm of Timmy's hand. The cube fell out of the air and landed on Timmy's palm, and the red genie up in the air smirked, before screaming himself as he was pulled back into his lamp by a pillar of black smoke. Timmy held up a lamp in one hand, and a cube in the other, and he gulped as he looked at them. _Probably the two strongest things on the planet. Better put them in safe-keeping,_ he smiled as he slid Jafar's lamp into the pink pouch on his side first. _Only one wish left. Hopefully I don't have to use it, I don't want to let you go too soon._ He put the cube in second and frowned a little, _You lived for an eternity. I do not mind leaving you in here for at least my lifetime, it will only be a short break for you. You monster._

Wanda's pouch zipped back up once Timmy finished putting the two powerful objects inside. "Good job Sport. I would have never thought to use Jafar!"

"Yeah," Timmy replied with a small smile as his Fairy Godmother appeared in front of him with a proud look on her face. "This fight kind of reminded me of that one where I couldn't beat Jafar and had to return him to his lamp. I'm just glad I decided to keep his lamp after the battle, or this might have ended a lot differently."

"Don't worry about it Timmy," Wanda assured him, giving the boy a wide smile. "I'm sure even without him you would have thought up a way to save everyone."

Timmy smiled back at her and nodded his head, "Mm!"


	67. Nexus 14-6 Metropolis 16 Prison Break

**Disclaimer: I own none of the shows/books/movies/comics/etc. my characters come from.**

 **Previously on Nexus: High Council member Amaimon crashed into Tsunayoshi Sawada's house hurting his friends and family. After defeating the High Council member, Tsuna's old comrade and a current Captain of the Marines, Hibari, faces him in the streets. Meanwhile, battles continue all over the city and the power nullifiers have come off only adding to the chaos. Half of the rebels inside Metropolis have broken into the prison but have to face off against Warden Magellan and his powerful subordinates. The other half are on their way after turning off the nullifiers, but Armin stayed behind after finding out something strange from the city's top scientist Vegapunk...**

* * *

 **Nexus 14.6**

"Tell me Hibari!" Tsuna shouted, cuts and bruises all over his face and body. His Hyper Dying Will flame was still burning fiercely on his head, and his hands glowed as bright as ever as he pointed one of them up towards the side of a party broken building where the television projections turned off once again. "Is that the man you choose to follow? Come on!" Tsuna slammed his hands down and propelled himself upwards with his flames to dodge as Hibari came swinging towards him again.

The Marine Captain missed, then heard a grunt behind him and turned to see more of his men knocked out of the floor. "What is the meaning of this Corporal?" Hibari asked the blond haired Marine holding up his sword and stopping the rest of the Marines from ganging up on Tsuna.

Jaune Arc slowly turned to the powerful Marine Captain who was strong enough to have a spot in the council. He gulped and kept his sword raised, then said in a completely sure voice, "We are not on the right side here. Your friend is right! Tetsuo, and even Akainu were allied with the Underworld! Tetsuo just killed Trunks! TRUNKS!" he shouted again, feeling it was necessary to repeat himself considering everyone was still fighting.

The other Marines around them stopped looking like they wanted to keep fighting Jaune. They started lowering their weapons and Hibari glanced around at them all, then turned his head back to where Tsuna was lowering to the ground. "Please Hibari," Tsuna said, panting hard with blood and sweat all over him. He was not used to fighting this hard after so long. "The fighting can all stop. You're the only one causing chaos right now," this made Hibari's eyes narrow angrily at the younger boy, who gulped, but rose back up his flaming fists.

"Tsu-kun," a quiet voice called weakly behind him.

Hibari started racing forward, but Tsuna lost all sight of the fight and spun around completely. The older boy with black hair rose up one of his tonfa, and as he brought it down, his own man jumped in between him and Tsuna. Jaune lifted up his sword and blocked the Captain's tonfa. A loud clank rang out as Tsuna ran over to the hole in his house and caught Kyoko who limped her way over some rubble.

"Kyoko-chan!" he shouted as he fell to his knees and rested her over his legs.

"Captain!" Jaune yelled through a strained voice, trying hard to keep his shaking weapon up as Hibari pressed harder down on it.

Hibari was surprised and somewhat impressed in the Corporal for jumping in front of him, but more focused on the lack of discipline his man had. He swung his other tonfa and hit Jaune on the side, smashing through the armor the boy had on under his white cloak. Jaune's silver armor shattered and he coughed up blood before bouncing to the left and down the road.

"Justice is absolute," Hibari stated, raising back up his tonfa and looking ahead to Tsuna who finally looked back his way even with Kyoko on his lap.

The boy with spiky brown hair shook his head slowly at Hibari, not knowing what to do. Hibari took a step towards him, and then stopped as both of his legs got covered in a pink blob of goo. His eyes opened wide and he looked down, too see a pink blob of gooey substance getting larger and covering all the way up to the middle of his torso.

"Baymax!" a voice shouted up in the sky, and everyone down below looked up to see a boy riding on the back of a big red figure. The boy was wearing purple armor and he pointed one hand down to the ground and Tsuna's house. The large white pillow-like robot inside a red armored suit shot out of the air with its jetpack and landed down in between a stuck Hibari and the two others on the ground.

"You seem to be in distress," Baymax stated, the eight foot tall fluffy medical robot looking a lot more threatening in its strong red armor than it would if it still looked like a marshmallow. "A full body scan has indicated where you are in pain. I will do my best to give you the proper medical care," the robot waddled over to them and bent down.

"Hold on Baymax," Hiro called out, the boy in purple armor jumping off the robot's back and running in front of it. He pulled off the big red armored gloves on Baymax's hands so that the robot could use the medicine stored inside its fingers easier. "Alright," the skinny teenager said, turning back to the boy with flames on his head and the girl in his lap. "I'm Hiro Hamada, and this is Baymax. He'll help you out."

Tsuna smiled up at the younger boy in front of him, "Thanks. There are two others inside who need more help than me though, so once Kyoko-"

"The two inside are quite fine," Baymax said in a soothing voice, as he bent down and released some medicinal spray onto Tsuna's bleeding arms. The boy winced, but Baymax continued, "Your injuries are the most severe. I will treat you first."

"No!" Tsuna shouted, lifting up Kyoko towards the robot. "Her," he said, his eyes narrowing and looking more serious than ever.

Hiro saw the boy's eyes and looked at his good friend Baymax, "Listen to him Baymax. I'm sure he'll be fine," the kid looked back, "right?"

"Yeah," Tsuna replied, handing Kyoko to the fluffy white hands of the robot. He then stood up fully and walked around the doctors who appeared out of nowhere. He stepped to the side so he could face Hibari, but it looked like the robot and kid weren't the only two armored people to suddenly show up.

"We're right behind you Hiro," the boy's older brother called out as he ran down the side of the building across the street from Tsuna's house. He jumped down to the floor, and right before his orange boots hit the floor, they emitted a high powered gas that slowed his fall. Tadashi Hamada looked behind him at the reason why he couldn't run all the way down the wall. The wall was bent in, and there was an unconscious green-haired figure lying in a small crater in it.

As Tadashi leaned down to help out an unconscious Amaimon, the rest of the Big Hero 7 came crashing down in their own ways. The whole team of scientist heroes who were working at the hospital before the attacks rushed into the scene. A girl with spinning yellow plates on her shoes shot down the road faster than the rest and came to a sharp stop at a Marine boy trying to get back up to his feet while grabbing his side.

"Sit down," the short woman with short black hair told Jaune, putting her hands on his shoulders and sitting him back down. "Hey Baymax," she called over to the big pillow-robot, "one over here could use some help. Looks like he's got some broken ribs."

"No I don't!" Jaune shouted, then brought both of his hands to his side and clenched his teeth hard in pain.

Gogo Tomado leaned down and the black visor on her yellow helmet lifted up a little, "I saw you protect that guy over there." She smiled down at the teen who looked up at her in surprise. "I don't know if Honey Lemon would have gotten to your Captain in time to stop him if it weren't for you. So good job," she said, then frowned at him, "but stay still so your broken ribs don't puncture a lung."

Jaune stared up at the beautiful girl for a few seconds, and then nodded, only to start a coughing fit that splashed blood out of his mouth. Gogo sweatdropped as she saw the blood, "Well, may be to late for that already," she muttered, then turned towards Baymax and called him over again.

Honey Lemon was standing in front of Hibari with her pouch full of little balls and kept smiling while she threw one after another at the floor in front of him, trapping him inside large balls of goo that exploded out of the tiny balls.

The scientists were able to recreate all of their own superhero gear using the materials in their science lab alone, so getting their old stuff confiscated at the gates never really bothered them much. They were just happy Baymax was allowed into the city since his main purpose was as a medical robot, and they were able to recreate the experiment to fill up the hospital with many Baymaxes. While Hibari tried breaking free, the last two members of the new-and-improved Big Hero 7, since Tadashi came back to life and joined them, held up their weapons towards the group of nervous Marines around them.

Fred was wearing a dragon costume and jumped around breathing fire out of his costume's mouth, while Wasabi lifted both of his arms covered in green armor and blue energy swords formed on them. He slashed up the ground beneath him to show the Marines how strong his weapons were, and after a few seconds of the two scientists showing off, the Marines all threw their weapons down. They already had little motivation to fight, but what was it they were willing to risk their lives for? To fight a bunch of civilians and doctors?

"The peace of Metropolis has been disturbed," Hibari growled as his arms got trapped in several layers of multi-colored goo, and only his head remained uncovered. "And you bunch have thrown in with the invaders."

Tsuna walked up towards his friend, and the flame on his forehead burned brightly as he spoke. "There are no invaders Hibari," the brown haired boy said to his old friend. "What was the fake peace we were living in worth?" Tsuna asked. His flames disappeared from his hands and his head while he spoke, but he just continued in the same steady voice, losing all anxiety and fear from it. "When your friends in the Government could be killed at any moment? When Tetsuo would cover up anything wrong that happened, and Akainu would help him? You saw Tetsuo kill Mace Windu, because Mace confronted him. And you saw what he confronted him about too."

The boy looked back up at the side of the building across the street from him where he had watched all those videos from a window in his house. "I saw the attack on Port Royal that Master Windu talked about. Ansem sent giant evil monsters on a city and destroyed it, one of our own cities! I-" Tsuna frowned deeply, "I do not want to live in a place run by such people. I am going to help stop it."

Everyone looked at the boy as he glanced back towards his house and the cute girl with orange hair staring back at him. Kyoko was being worked on by Baymax while she lay on a pile of rubble and watched Tsuna's speech. She looked concerned, but her mouth slowly lifted up into a smile and she nodded at him.

Tsuna nodded back, and then he pulled out two more pills. He popped them into his mouth one by one, the first making his flames reappear on his head, and the second making those flames flare up as his energy shot up. "I'm heading out!" He slammed his hands down at his side releasing jets of flames that shot him up in the air. Then, he did a three sixty spin and shot down the road and around the side of a skyscraper.

Kyoko called after him with a bright smile on her face, "Come back soon!"

* * *

"Send as many as you want!" Sora yelled out, lifting his head to the sky. He stood on top of a pile of three Pacifista, all of them sparking and out of commission. The Marines who were gathered around him were taking steps back, scared of this boy who ripped down this street on his own.

"Out of my way," a loud guttural voice growled at the end of the road. Sora looked down past a couple dozen of Marines, and his eyes started to grow wider and wider. The Marines all moved to the sides as they plowed down the street.

They came on foot in rows of twenty men each. Sora looked up to the flat rooftops of the three story buildings on either side of him and saw them running across there as well. The ones on the rooves had snipers in their hands, while the ones walking down the street had a mixed assortment of weapons. All the different alien species were led under the same name, Covenant. There were the short triangle-headed Grunts, holding Needlers and plasma pistols. Then there were Jackals, slightly taller and thinner creatures holding up rifles that stuck out from the one weak spot in their red and blue shields. Then there were the Brutes and Elites, tall leaders of the army carrying cannons, snipers, war hammers for the Brutes and energy swords for the Elites. One marched at the front of them all, a yellow Elite with wider plating than the rest of them, a General-class Elite.

"You Marines are pathetic, losing face to a single child," the General growled in a low tone. He stopped moving, and slammed his right hand to the side, an energy sword appearing in his grip. The large scary alien growled ahead at the brown haired human boy standing on a pile of robot parts.

Sora smiled ahead at the Covenant soldiers. "Is that all you've got?" Sora asked. He could see the end of the small army, and it looked like they only brought a hundred soldiers to face him.

"No," the General replied. Sora's smirk lowered, and then his bottom lip dropped as they appeared. He snapped his head up, as did pretty much every single person in the city as they finally arrived.

Up in the sky under the floating island, the entire Covenant fleet hovered. Earlier, Phantoms and Banshees, small Covenant ships, flew down from the upper city with a large number of soldiers, but nowhere near as many as what just arrived. Enormous Covenant corvettes the length of five city blocks were scattered around the sky, and one even more giant Cruiser larger than the rest appeared beneath the island, the length of the island itself, and almost as wide as the corvettes are long. They all flew in so fast that it looked like they pretty much appeared out of nowhere.

"It is time for you to surrender, human," the Elite General ordered. "In a few seconds, all our armies will descend on the city and drag out every last one of you invaders. I am sure the Arbiter will find the Underworld members as well and defeat them. But first we start with you," the yellow-plated elite started to point a hand forward.

Sora was panicking. _My Drive Gauge is still too low to go Final Form again, and I don't even know if that would be enough. I know the others are probably looking for solutions, but I can't wait for someone else! Looks like it's finally time._ Sora rose his arms up in the air, lifting his Keyblade to point towards the sky.

"Surrender boy!" A Marine leader near him shouted, not wanting this kid to die for trying to fight back.

"I should be telling you the same thing," Sora replied calmly. His Keyblade glowed and everyone stared above his head where a massive white light was forming. _Please, help me._

 **SIX WEEKS AGO**

 **"Is everyone alright?!"**

 **"Where did the castle go?"**

 **"I'm free!"**

 **"The Heartless are all gone!"**

 **Everyone started to celebrate outside of Castle Oblivion once the castle dropped below the surface. Pirates were partying, jumping around excitedly. A father and his son who had a really long nose were reuniting for the first time in over a decade. Fairy Tail wizards had found a long lost member, a girl with blue pigtails. And a short girl with orange hair was hugging her cousin who was the only family she had left in the world.**

 **Sora fell to his knees and took a few deep breaths after running this far. He was still exhausted from his fights, especially the one with Giovanni. He'd been hurt pretty badly, and the one responsible floated down in front of him right then. "Are you alright?" Mewtwo asked, hovering in front of the boy.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine," Sora said, getting his hands off his knees and standing up straight. He could see Giovanni across the crowd, and the man made eye contact with him for a moment, then walked away. The teen looked back to Mewtwo, "Glad you three made it out okay."**

 **Celebi nodded from above Mewtwo's head and did another flip in the air. Sora looked over at Riku who was talking to Ben and his cousin. He really wanted to go over there, but he had something to do first. "Come here," Sora told the Pokemon flying above him.**

 **He jogged off to a safe distance from the others, and then removed three new pokeballs from his waist. He released Giovanni's Pokemon out in front of him. The giant green one, Tyrannitar, roared upon its release, and the other fighters in the distance looked over in surprise seeing the giant monster near Sora. They saw him talking to that green creature and the other ones with it though, so they weren't concerned.**

 **"I'm sorry for what you all have had to deal with," Sora started once all of Giovanni's Pokemon were in the open. "Your old Master treated you like tools, and, I know some of you may think all humans are like him." He glanced at Mewtwo who had a few things to say of that sort back inside the castle. "But we're not!" Sora yelled. "There are good people, good trainers who look after their friends. I'm not saying, that I'm one of those good people," Sora's eyes darkened for a second as he thought about something. He shook his head, "But I would never treat my friends as anything but equals!"**

 **Sora hesitated for a moment while the creatures all looked at him. In front of the giant Tyrannitar, Kanghaskhan and Feraligatr looked at each other and then back at the boy. Celebi did another happy flip in the air, and then swooped down and nuzzled up in Sora's face who started laughing. He reached up a hand and pat the little fairy creature on the head, and continued, "If any of you want a new home. I would be happy to have you. If not, you can go wherever you want. You're free to do as you choose."**

 **Sora smiled at the creatures before him, waiting to hear their replies. Celebi flew in front of his face and nodded its head up and down several times. Behind it, Kanghaskhan nodded and stepped forward, and Feraligatr was right behind it. Sora smiled even wider seeing three of them were willing, but then looked surprised as the giant Tyrannitar took a step forward too. It looked upset that it had been kept in a dark ball by a human, but after seeing this human slash the dark balls in half, she was willing to join him.**

 **The boy with spiky brown hair smiled at them all as they walked up towards him. He looked to Mewtwo who shook his head, and he sighed but didn't look surprised, "I didn't think so. Where will you go?" Sora asked, sounding concerned for the purple and gray Pokemon.**

 **The creature spoke to him telepathically, "I will search this world for other humans like you and Ash. I want to believe it is not a select few." Sora nodded at Mewtwo hearing his wishes, and then turned to Arceus.**

 **Arceus watched all of their decisions. He was the God of all Pokemon, said to have created the Pokemon world. He had dominion over all the elements, controlling them with crystals he kept inside his body. He ruled over time, space, and the reverse dimension, and even on this world the Pokemon still revered him as their God.**

 **"Sora," Arceus spoke, his voice matching the Godly glow around him. "You have not just freed me, but have renewed the faith that I had almost lost in humanity. I am in your debt. However, I do not wish to switch from one Master to another." The boy who gained a hopeful look during his speech seemed a little saddened by the end part.**

 **Sora frowned, a little disappointed, but then smiled and told him, "It's fine. If it is what you want, then I am happy with it too."**

 **"Hmm," Arceus replied, testing to see what Sora's response would be there. The giant white and gold creature nodded its head, "I see that you did not have any expectations when you freed us. You saved our lives, and a debt is owed." Arceus remembered a man who had helped him long ago, and he repaid that human with a piece of himself in order to grow crops and form a civilization. This boy did not have such grand ambitions or hopes though, as he had just accomplished his goal of getting his friend back.**

 **Sora scratched his head for a few seconds, wondering what he wanted from the God Pokemon, and then it hit him. "Oh I know! If you really want to help me, then I'll call for you, but only when I'm really in trouble. If my friends are in danger, and we get in a fight it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to win on my own, can I call on you for help?"**

 **Arceus hesitated after the question, making Sora look downcast that he even asked. "It is not that I will deny your request," Arceus began, seeing the dejected look on the boy's face. "Only that I am not omniscient. If you just call on me, I will not hear you. I believe your request is out of my hands."**

 **"You don't have to worry about that," Sora replied. His reply surprised the Pokemon around him, but he lifted up his right hand and a yellow hilt appeared in it. He rose his Keyblade and a white light shone out of it. "I've made a lot of friends on different worlds, and many of them wanted to help me even after I was gone. So I made a pact with them, and sometimes I will call on them for help. Even here, I've been able to summon friends from far away worlds. I don't think summoning you from somewhere on this planet will be hard at all." He smiled up at the God-like creature, "So what do you say?"**

 **Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. "Very well then Sora," Arceus replied. "I will trust you not to summon me over a trivial matter. But if this is how you wish me to pay my debt, I am happy to oblige..."**

 **PRESENT**

"Summon:" Sora shouted, holding his Keyblade high. The giant white blaze above him grew larger, and inside it all the Covenant and Marine soldiers could see a magnificent four-legged white creature with gold rings on his body. It had a long neck and at the end was a head that tilted up and roared. "Arceus!" Sora finished summoning, his Keyblade lighting up, blinding everyone so they had to avert their eyes.

When the light went away, they all looked back and dropped their jaws. The creature they saw inside the light was there: a tall, amazing Pokemon hovering in the sky above them. The snipers for the Covenant sitting on the rooftops fell backwards as the creature emerged before them. One accidentally fired as he fell back, and a bolt of purple light slammed into the side of the creature.

Arceus did not seem to notice the tiny blast of purple light in its side. **"Oh Sora, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about our pact."** Arceus's voice echoed in everyone's mind as they looked at it. **"Now, are these your enemies? You seem to be surrounded."**

"It's great to see you Arceus," Sora called up in the sky, lowering his Keyblade as he did. He looked down at the Elite General who took a step back seeing the Godly creature that didn't flinch from a rifle bullet even from their advanced alien weaponry. "They are not my enemies, but I have not found the Underworld members I am searching for yet. However," Sora looked up in the sky past Arceus, and it looked up as well to see a dozen giant Covenant ships, and smaller ones starting to descend towards them to transport the troops to the city. "My friends will be overwhelmed if those forces arrive in the city. Can you help me?" Sora requested.

Arceus looked up in the sky at the huge ships up above. **"To help your friends... I am happy to have made this pact Sora,"** the huge Pokemon told him. **"I can do this,"** he continued, and Sora suddenly lifted up in the air and was placed on Arceus's back.

"Oi, what are they doing?" A Marine soldier asked as the boy and the giant creature he summoned flew up in the air. The small army on the ground looked up and watched in a mix of horror and awe as Arceus flew up towards their giant purple ships.

"Don't hurt them, please," Sora begged the creature he was on.

 **"Do not worry,"** Arceus replied mentally. **"I know your intentions. I will save them all."** Arceus opened his mouth as he said this to Sora through their minds.

Inside the giant Covenant cruiser highest up below the island, the war room was full of Elites. The top Sangheili warriors were all officers in this room, though there were a few representatives from the Brutes, and two large Hunters guarding the doors. In the middle of the war room was a large holographic globe, though half of it was in the floor, leaving only the top hemisphere for them to look at. On it was all of Awul, along with the oceans around it, smaller islands, and the edges of the unexplored continent of Aebrith that would be on the other side of the globe that was currently on the floor.

Standing in front of this hologram, giving out orders to the others around him, was the Arbiter. "Sir, something is flying straight for our fleet."

"We knew one would come," the Arbiter replied. _Though I thought Trunks's death may have gotten all of the Saiyans distracted. When we make the city safe, Tetsuo will have to answer for this..._

"It isn't a Saiyan," the Elite reporting to him stated. Arbiter turned and walked over towards a computer, and out of it came a hologram that showed a person riding towards the sky on the back of a giant monster. Arbiter's eyes widened at the sight of the monster though, it was one he recognized quite well.

 _That's... Giovanni's,_ The Arbiter was there the day Giovanni showed off his Pokemon only to the highest members of the council. In doing so he gained a spot near the top, getting to sit right next to The Arbiter of the Covenant. "Everyone brace!" Arbiter shouted as he saw something glowing at the end of the creature's mouth.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Sora asked, seeing how large Arceus was making the attack.

 **"Do not worry,"** Arceus replied, then fired the massive yellow ball of light up into the closest Corvette. The long purple ship blew up, followed by several more purple explosions ripping through the inside, and then a second explosion from Arceus's initial attack happened, growing ten times as large as the initial blast.

Sora's eyes widened as the entire ship blew to smithereens. Arceus quickly charged another attack, and fired at two of the smaller Phantoms almost past them. The smaller ships were still big enough for fifty soldiers each, and they were blown apart by the attack. "What are you-" Sora started, and then stopped as he saw it, releasing the deep breath he took.

Back up in the cruiser's war room, the leaders of the Covenant were panicking. "That's another corvette down!" One shouted over towards the middle.

"All Phantoms that were airborne have been destroyed!"

"Banshees are firing, but there seems to be a forcefield around the enemy!"

"Switch to plasma cannons!"

"They've been firing the plasma cannons, nothing is working!"

"Another corvette down!"

"What is happening down there?!"

"We should use the cruiser's main weapon," the leader of the Brutes growled out, gaining support from the other Brutes around him.

The Arbiter shook his head, "No!" He yelled over at them. "It is too big of a risk in the city."

"Sir! What should we do then?!"

"I'm heading out myself," Arbiter growled. "Get the command ship out of the city to avoid any damage. And do it fast!" He yelled, seeing there were only two more corvettes below them that hadn't been destroyed yet.

 _Giovanni,_ Arbiter thought angrily, marching down out of the war room and down the hall. He passed panicking soldiers, pushing past them if he needed to. The bluish-purple Elite leader made his way to the hangar, then walked over and climbed inside a Banshee. He got inside and turned it on fast, then shot out the side gate fast, spinning his one-person vehicle once he did.

The leader of the Covenant flew out of the sky, doing Banshee tricks the whole time. His small vehicle had two wings out to the side, a rounded front that he could see out of, and two cannons on the bottom. He could see his fellow pilots firing at the creature down below, but their explosions all just filled the air in a small sphere around the Pokemon, never touching it. "I'll have to stop this myself," he growled.

He saw the beam coming at the last second and pulled the controls to the left, dodging the attack coming his way. He looked behind him as the beam flew past, but the main cruiser in the sky shot away just in time, letting the beam crash into the bottom of the island instead. The Arbiter looked around and saw his fleet had been reduced to nothing in a few seconds. Explosions and smoke were all that remained in the sky, but he knew where his target was.

With a furious growl full of vengeance for his people, Arbiter dove down towards the Pokemon. He popped open the top of his Banshee as he got close, and then jumped out. He had to make sure it was at just the right time and at just the right speed. He fell out of the air through the barrier that turned out to only be repelling attacks, not organic creatures, and landed on Arceus's back.

"You," Arbiter growled at the human teenager standing on the Pokemon's back. This was not Giovanni and now he was even angrier wondering how this person got a hold of Arceus.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed, not expecting an Elite to jump out of his flying vehicle onto Arceus's back while they were a mile above ground.

"You killed my men!" Arbiter growled, pulling out an Energy Sword. The long, double-sided, blue blade of energy looked pretty scary in the hands of this Elite to the boy in front of it.

Sora rose his Keyblade defensively, but said as he did, "No, I didn't. Look!" Arbiter wasn't going to fall for it. He wasn't a novice, he was a trained warrior who fought his whole life, he wasn't going to fall... for...

The Arbiter's sword lowered a little as the green explosion and smoke on the edge of the forcefield behind Sora cleared a little. All the other smoke cleared slightly after, and Arbiter started looking around in complete awe at the sight around him. All over the sky, each in their own individual translucent yellow bubble, floated the entire Covenant army. Thousands upon thousands of soldiers, all completely safe and sound in little spheres of light.

"Why did you save them?" Arbiter asked, looking back at the boy closer to the head of the creature whose back he landed on. "What could you gain from keeping us alive?"

"Gain?" Sora asked skeptically. "Why do I need to gain something in order for me to not kill you? That sounds weird. Anyway, are you in charge?"

The teenager doubted it, but there was always the one in a million chance that this risky pilot turned out to be their leader. And, well, he was a lucky kid. Sora's mouth curved up upon hearing the alien's affirmative response. "That's great! Listen, I have an idea..."

* * *

Luffy stood on top of a skyscraper with his jaw dropped to the floor. He saw Sora flying up into the sky on the back of a giant Pokemon only a minute before, and now the entire fleet of alien spaceships was destroyed. All of those different creatures were safe and sound too, floating in the sky without injury. He looked off to his right and saw a bright white light explode in the distance, at least two miles away in the city.

A huge fist of magma came flying over the roof of a building, but an even larger open palm of ice slammed into it and pushed it back. Luffy's mouth turned into a snarl as he saw Akainu's power, but then it deepened even more as a pillar of black rose up in the same direction as that bright light from before. Even though the giant golden monster from before was gone, the fighting had not stopped yet. The Government had so many soldiers, too many for him to fight on his own. After facing Akainu, he could barely take on the two Holy Knights that faced him afterwards.

He looked back and forth between the two enemies he wanted to fight the most. He was exhausted, but knowing that Blackbeard and Akainu were in the city, not far from where he was now, he needed to hunt them down. Luffy took a step towards the edge of the roof, but froze as a chunk of sky fell into the city. He saw the huge chunk of rock right before it collided with a residential neighborhood, but no one was around to stop it from crushing a dozen or so houses beneath it. At that moment, four more explosions went off in different sections of the city and the building beneath Luffy started shaking.

The pirate almost stumbled off the building he was going to jump off of anyway. He wobbled over the edge, flailing his arms about to keep his balance. He made it back on, then shot his eyes up to the sky where other small chunks of island were falling off. Not only was the island trembling, but the ground below him too. The building had not stopped shaking and Luffy heard more explosions go off. _My crew is out there._ He stepped back towards the edge and looked out over the flaming city where huge rocks rained down from the sky. _My crew is in danger._ He watched the hail of rocks fall towards the tops of several buildings. _My nakama are in these buildings._

 **3 Hours Ago**

 **"Is that them?" Nami asked, stepping out on deck after Robin and Sanji who walked out just before her.**

 **"Yeah," Sanji started, lifting a cigarette to his mouth and lighting it. "It's them."**

 **Usopp was sitting on the inside of the door, shaking with his large slingshot in hand. "You know Luffy," he began, calling over to the rubber pirate who started walking towards the door, "we don't,** _ **have**_ **to go to Metropolis."**

 **"But we** _ **are**_ **going," Luffy said, grinning over at the long nosed teen who was shaking in his boots. "This is going to be a great day."**

 **"Sure it will little brother," the older man walking behind Luffy said. The two pirate brothers were following the large metal pirate twice their size. Franky reached over and plucked Usopp off the ground near the door before walking outside as well. Luffy and Ace followed him, and a very tall man walked out behind them.**

 **The tall skinny man was even taller than the large cyborg who carried Usopp out on the deck and dropped him between Nami and Robin. The tall guy wore sunglasses and a gray beanie over his black curly hair. He stepped out on the deck and took a deep breath of fresh air. Kuzan turned to his left after stepping on the deck and stared off at the long grass fields. He couldn't see Pao from here, but it was the closest town to the coast they were docked at. Staying this close to Pao was the only thing protecting the remainder of this Anti-NEG league from the clutches of the monsters in the capital.**

 **The Ice man saw something else while he looked off the port side of the ship. The sight made his lips curl up, despite the sweat dripping down the sides of his face.**

 **He saw an army.**

 **It wasn't a big army. It was not a hundred people large, and in those under a hundred people, at least half were children. Kuzan looked around at dozens of teenagers and those even younger. Sure, there were adults there as well, but most of the young men and women who were out of their teens, were just barely.**

 **More than half of the Fairy Tail guild stood there on the shore next to the ship. Fifteen or so young men and women, each with a fiery look in their eyes, ready for the battle of their lives. Kuzan met the gaze of the young ice wizard he knew from the first week on Nexus, and Gray stared back up at him.**

 _ **Am I the oldest one here?**_ **Kuzan thought with a bead of sweat rolling down the left side of his face.** _ **Hmm, perhaps Prince Vegeta has me beat.**_

 **Said Prince was standing in the back of the large group with a steady frown on his face. Goku kept telling him that picking up these other fighters would make the battle more fun, but that wasn't what was causing the Prince to frown so deeply.**

 **Vegeta looked at the two teens behind him holding their weapons, those Keyblades.** _ **I could fly to Metropolis, at least, I would get close to the city. Stupid ki-barriers, what was my fool of a son thinking when he had those set up around the city? Who was he trying to block out, me? Did you tamper with my memories boy?**_

 **"Is that everyone?" Sora called out as the pirates and the others on their ship grouped up with the main raid party.**

 **"One more," a voice called out, making everyone turn back to the Thousand Sunny where a figure rose up. This person looked more battle ready than any of them, wearing full body armor that made him look twelve feet tall. His robot suit had two pink letters in the center, two 'T's.**

 **Timmy lifted off the ground and flew over to land next to Luffy. "I want everyone to remember this right now," Timmy called out to all of the people around him. Inside of his metal suit, the pink seat-back he was leaning on smiled at her godchild's words. He continued loudly, "If at any point during the battle you find yourself in an unwinnable situation, call out my name and I'll be there in a second."**

 **"Thanks Timmy," Luffy waved at the boy still up on his ship. "But we can handle ourselves…"**

 **Present**

"Timmy," Luffy whispered. He rose his head and called out louder, "Timmy! Ti-"

"Luffy!" Timmy exclaimed. He appeared out of nowhere only a few feet in front of the pirate's face. "Is everything alright?" The twelve year old was looking around but he didn't see any reason that would have caused Luffy to call him out like that.

The pirate wearing a straw hat looked into Timmy's eyes. He stared into the eyes of the four foot tall figure floating in front of him. Wanda was hovering next to the boy's left shoulder with a similarly confused look as her Godson. Neither knew why Luffy had called them here. "Are, you okay?" Timmy asked after looking at Luffy for a few seconds.

Luffy kept staring at the younger boy. He had a look of confusion on his on face. _Why am I panicking?_ Another explosion went off and his eyes snapped open. "Get my crew out of the city," Luffy said without thinking. Timmy looked at him in surprise and even Luffy looked surprised at his own words. The ground was shaking, the sky was falling, everything was exploding, but Timmy never expected Luffy to crack under it all.

"Are you sure?" Timmy asked. He pointed his hands behind him while he faced Luffy. Out of his palms shot a hundred balls of white light. Those balls scattered to every inch of the city and hit falling pieces of debris, blasting them to bits before they could hit buildings or escaping persons. He never once looked away from one of his closest friends who was really worrying him here. "This isn't like you Luffy."

"Timmy," Luffy muttered. He bowed his head a little and a shadow came over his face cast by the brim of his hat. "Can you tell me, if my crew is safe?"

Timmy looked at the pirate in front of him and sighed. "I wish I knew how Luffy's crew was doing."

Wanda shook her wand and Timmy nodded his head. He looked into Luffy's eyes, "They're all alive. They're fighting."

Luffy's eyes widened and his face lost its shadow. His open mouth closed into a frown, not because of the news but because he had worried in the first place. His frown vanished and twisted up into a big smile, "Okay!" He clapped his hands together. "Sorry for calling you, but one more thing," he grinned at the kid in front of him. "Wish me to my crew."

"You got it," Timmy said, smiling back with his buck teeth at the pirate who was finally acting like his normal self. Wanda shook her wand and the pirate in front of Timmy vanished.

Luffy appeared a few miles away right in the middle of a battlefield. There were State Military soldiers all over the street, mixed in with fighters from Pao and the Anti-NEG League. The soldiers who weren't shooting up in the air were helping the wounded or the civilians on the ground. A few feet to Luffy's left, Nami was twirling two parts of her Perfect Clima-Tact, sending blue and red bubbles up in the air into the already huge, gray storm cloud up above. She flipped up the third piece and swung it hard, and the cloud started spinning and moving down to become a funnel. "Lightning Tornado!" She smashed one of her staff pieces forward and a bolt of lightning flew into the tornado, making the entire thing electrified and sending it flying up into the air.

The pirate captain looked up to where the tornado was flying and saw a man inside a pillar of black going as high as the top of the twenty story building next to him. The fat man covered in black hair from head to toe made Luffy snarl furiously. He watched as a dozen figures dual-wielding swords rushed towards him in the air, but the figure in the darkness pillar pushed them all back before they could reach him. Another man was kicking off the air in the sky, completely covered in flames. A beam of light flew at Sanji, but the chef kicked off the air right before it hit him, "Sky Walk!" He flipped over the beam and shot towards Blackbeard. His body started to spin around and his flaming leg got hotter and hotter.

Sanji kicked at Blackbeard, shouting an attack as he did. The fat pirate was too fast for him though, and he was done playing around. Blackbeard vanished in a flash of light and reappeared on Sanji's side in the middle of a punch. The chef's eyes barely had time to start widening as the fist neared his face. In that second though, something else flew in and intercepted Blackbeard. He thought it was Kirito helping him out again, but Sanji lowered his bottom lip a little at the sight of an extending red arm covered in steam with a blackened fist that just collided with his opponent's face.

Everyone on the street looked over at the source of the attack that caught Blackbeard off guard. The fat Underworld leader got hit so hard that he flew away from Sanji, down the road, and into the ground where a huge amount of debris flew up in the air. Sanji's lowered lip curled into a smile as did Usopp's and Nami's. "Luffy!" All three of them shouted. The pirate captain lifted up his head and glared down the road at the crater he just put Blackbeard in. The young man dropped to the ground, steaming in his Gear Second state.

Luffy glared down the road, "He's mine."

Blackbeard stepped out of the crater and growled furiously down the road at Luffy. He calmed down a little and tried grinning and laughing. He was ready to start taunting the pirate, but he never got the chance. Between him and Luffy dropped another five figures. All of them looked exactly the same. Ten swords, twenty wings, five sets of pissed off expressions, but only one ninja swordsman faced Teach from ten meters away. "Not so fast Luffy," the middle of the five Kiritos said. Luffy looked at Kirito's bare back that looked burnt and scratched up, supposedly from his fight with Blackbeard so far. Kirito continued while looking Blackbeard straight in the eyes, "The one to finish this bastard, will be me."

* * *

 **Underground Prison, Metropolis**

"Stan, are you alright?" Anakin Skywalker asked while keeping his eyes focused straight ahead on his opponent. To his right a young boy staggered backwards with purple goo covering his entire right arm, and a couple of splotches on his chest and face.

The purple goo steamed the same color gas off of it and Stan could feel his body weakening. Stan Marsh closed his eyes, and then snapped them open yelling, "Raa!" An aura of the Force shot off his body and the goo covering him flew off. Still, the next step he took he dropped down to his right knee and started coughing. "I'm fine," he gasped out after a few coughs, pushing down hard on the ground and then rising up his left hand again, (his right felt too weak to move currently). Across the room near the large purple goo man himself, a small hilt on the floor wiggled around, then shot off over to Stan and put itself right in his hand.

Magellan glared over angrily and pulled his head back. He snapped forward and fired a blob of poison towards his opponents, but the lightsaber flew into Darth Marsh's hand and turned on, making a long red blade appear that sliced through the poison blob and made both halves keep flying harmlessly past him. "Be careful Stan," Anakin said from the left of his pupil, while dodging the purple goo attacks himself. "It was recklessly attacking him that got you poisoned in the first place. Do not let it hit you again."

Stan was about to swing his lightsaber at the next blob, but he ground his teeth and jumped up in the air to avoid it instead. His eyes widened as right when the blob was in the spot he was going to slice it with his lightsaber, it exploded outwards and a mist of gas shot out. It came towards his rising form fast, too fast for him to lift a Force barrier. He didn't have to though, as a pillar of smoke slammed into his side and carried him across the room before putting him down.

The Poison Man frowned deeply and his body became more solidified again. The Warden wearing all black clothing stepped forward with his eyes pointed straight at Vice Admiral Smoker. He growled, "The entire city burns and you helped cause it. You could have stopped this from happening." Magellan's back burst out into three huge purple dragons that lifted up in the air, completely made of gooey poison. "Hydra!"

"Any bright ideas?" Stan asked, stepping backwards as one of the dragon's heads looked his way.

Anakin and Smoker were both panting and staring at the powerful Warden of the prison cautiously. They heard a loud grunt and glanced over to their left where they watched the Vice Warden collapse to the ground, right in between the unconscious midget jailer and the bald lancer whose chest was opened up in several deep wounds. Levi Ackerman landed and watched as Hannyabal tried getting back up again, the bloody trident in his shaking hand still. "You have a strong sense of justice," Levi said with cold eyes pointed at the man he had just tried to cut to pieces. _Not much gas left, but here goes._ Levi's 3D maneuvering device shot two prongs across the room and he shot off the ground fast, a stream of smoke following behind him. Midway through his flight as Vice Warden Hannyabal turned and lunged at him, he disconnected from the back wall and changed directions to go straight up, lifting him over the trident that barely nicked his suit.

The black material of Levi's suit ripped, and a piece of it fell out of the air, while Levi himself did a dozen three-sixties, spinning both of his bloody blades around the entire time. He slammed back down into the ground right as Hannyabal was looking up, and the Vice Warden's left arm lifted up in the air. Magellan heard the loud slash of Levi's swords cutting through flesh and then clanking on the ground below. He snapped his head to look over and his eyes went wide as Hannyabal's trident dropped to the floor, and his arm kept raising up while the man it was no longer connected to dropped, his eyes rolling back and blood splashing out of his mouth.

Smoker looked over at Levi and his teeth bared at the shorter man. Levi noticed him glaring and turned, looking right back into Smoker's eyes with dark, cold ones. "This is a war, Vice Admiral Smoker. If you aren't prepared to kill, you won't survive," Levi turned his attention to the taller enemy whose eyes were glowing red now and his purple body started changing the same color.

"I will avenge my subordinates," Warden Magellan roared, while his body turned entirely red and started to bubble.

"Smoker, what is this?" Anakin asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

The Vice Admiral with white hair puffed some smoke out of his cigar and then growled loudly, "It's Magellan's trump card. Everything he touches will get poisoned now, whether it be flesh, bone, or steel." As he said it, the steel ground underneath Magellan's red liquid legs started to change colors like the man himself. It turned red and bubbled, boiled with heat. Not only did it feel hot and a lot more dangerous than the purple poison, but it was moving away from Magellan's feet and turning everything near him red.

Magellan started moving forward and he roared. An enormous blast of red poison shot away from him before any of his opponents were ready. The room filled with steam, and things were looking bad as Smoker got thrown backwards by a splash of poison. More globs slammed into the ceiling and floor, making it difficult to maneuver without poison getting on their shoes or dripping on their heads. The Warden was finally going all out.

"The red poison keeps spreading!" Stan yelled as he held both arms up in front of him. He was trying to use the Force to push away the poison, but the Warden was pushing back against him harder. Not only was the pressure against his Force wall strong, but the red poison was spreading along the floor and walls too. Stan was holding it back as best he could and his friends were rushing around doing the same.

Smoker lay leaning back against the opposite wall as Magellan. He watched as the youngest of them fell to a knee and the wall of poison was almost upon him. _Damn it,_ Smoker thought. His eyes darted to his body that was covered in globs of poison. His right arm still had not fully reformed after getting covered in the red poison. He broke it apart into smoke to prevent the poison from fully tearing apart his body tissue, but the red sludge acted fast. Even as his skin reformed, his normally light skin was more red than anything.

The Marine Vice Admiral pushed his hands down on the ground. His right hand felt painful enough for him to grunt, but he managed to keep it together and stand up. His eyes darted to the left side of the room where Magellan's poison had almost spread. The poison reached a few unconscious men, then wrapped around them without covering them in poison. _Magellan,_ Smoker thought angrily while turning back towards the Warden's form.

Magellan was completely made of red poisonous sludge. His body was several times larger than usual, pushing up against the ceiling while bending towards the invaders.

Levi Ackerman took a step towards the Poison Man. He stumbled to his left and cursed under his breath at the injuries he sustained against that Vice Warden. He claimed he could take all three of Magellan's officers without the others' help, but Hannyabal proved stronger than he expected. Now he couldn't do anything to help out against the Warden and they weren't doing very good.

Magellan punched a fist to his right and the poison fist dislodged from his arm. The fist flew across the room towards Anakin who was running towards him. The Sith Lord grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber with both hands and started spinning it. He spun it so fast that it looked like a circle of light crashing straight into the fist. Anakin cut through the poison making a wide hole that he shoved his weapon in and dove after his lightsaber as to not get any poison on his legs.

As he made it through the poison however, he saw his pupil falling to his second knee. The poison was about to spread to him and a wall of it was crashing towards him. "Stan!" Anakin called out. He slammed his left palm out and the boy flew away from the attack. Stan may have crashed into a wall hard but he was still alive which was Anakin's goal.

Darth Marsh flickered his eyes open and they snapped fully wide at the sight across the room. "Master! Behind you!"

Levi and Smoker both raced forward, but even Anakin was not turning fast enough. Magellan's body came out of the red floor right behind where Anakin was about to land. The floor turned to mush as Magellan's body melted it. The Warden came out of the floor with both hands lifted up above him. He brought them down towards the Sith without remorse for the man who injured most of his men.

Anakin Skywalker turned around to see the rising red form of the man behind him. He started lifting up his arms, but he knew he was not fast enough while Magellan was already bringing his arms down.

"Hey you!" Everyone in the room snapped their heads towards the entrance. Right in the doorway where Anakin knocked down the doors before, a teenager in a black coat stood. His coat was down to his feet and he had a long red scarf wrapped around his neck as well. The thing everyone noticed about him though, was the rocket launcher on his left shoulder. It had twelve wide barrels that all fired at the same time.

Ouma Shu leaned backwards after firing from the blowback. Out from the front of his rocket shot twelve rocket propelled grenades. They flew across the room arcing towards Magellan. The Warden snarled as he had to protect himself with his risen arms instead of bringing them down on Anakin.

He put his huge poison arms in front of his body and face. Explosions rippled around his body and he slid back a few feet from them, but it only really managed to make him angrier. "Move Anakin!" A girl's voice called from back at the door Ouma was at. Giant red Magellan started lowering his arms, only to go wide-eyed at the sight of four more people charging into his prison.

The girl in the front had black hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a suit and had a rifle in her hands that she fired on the run over at him. "Those are military weapons," Magellan growled. "I'm betting you got those from our soldiers." He ground his teeth and a red dragon shot out of his back towards the invaders. "Hydra!"

"Keep shooting at him!" Mikasa yelled, firing her beam rifle again. A thin beam of light flew into the dragon mixed with three other beams. Bart, Leela, and Fry all fired with her into the dragon's face.

Stan slowly got up and looked over at the others running in. _That's all of them?_ He thought as no one else ran into the prison. He started running over as the fight continued and he came to a stop next to Ouma Shu who looked like he was speaking now. "Hey, where are the others? Where's Ke- Mysterion?"

The others directly ahead of Shu and Stan flinched. The tall teen looked down to his left at the boy next to him. "I'm sorry, he didn't make it."

"What?" Stan muttered, his eyes widening.

"He sacrificed himself," Bart said over his shoulder. He stopped shooting for a second and added, "We never would have gotten the nullifiers off without him."

Stan looked down at the ground. He heard explosions around him and the shouts of his comrades. "They, they killed Kenny," he shouted. Bart was still looking at him and the yellow skinned kid backed away as Stan started walking forward. Stan's head snapped up and he lifted up both of his hands, shouting, "YOU BASTARDS!"

Mikasa and Leela felt a huge gust fly between them. The two women froze as the poison flying towards them all changed direction. The ground between them literally ripped up and Magellan's body lifted off the ground. The Warden flew backwards where he slammed hard into the wall behind him and dented it in.

"Finish him," Levi yelled, pointing his blade forward. "Now!"

Smoker looked over at the black haired man then over at the Warden. _Finish him? No!_ He flew over himself, making the bottom half of his body turn to smoke while his fists became black with Haki. "Magellan!" He yelled at the Warden who was leaning up. The others all about to fire at the same time or charge him with blades and lightsabers stopped. They watched as Smoker descended on the man and slammed his hardened fists directly into the deadly poison. Huge jets of smoke came out the back of Smoker's bent elbows as he shot his blackened fists forward harder and harder. The wall behind the giant red man shattered and red sludge flew everywhere.

Anakin knew why it was Smoker did this. Even though it would melt at his hands, he would not allow them to kill his comrades in the government. His fists hit Magellan so hard in the head that even the powerful Warden could not keep consciousness any longer. As the large poison body started shrinking down, Anakin walked over to his apprentice and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Stan looked up and Anakin spoke, "We are not here for revenge. We need to remember the mission."

The kid in the red poof ball hat grimaced and glared over at Magellan's unconscious form that Smoker stood in front of. Smoker was just glad it only took two more hard Armament Haki coated fists to the head to knock out the Warden. He glanced back at the Sith apprentice, but despite Stan's angry expression, he listened to Anakin's advice and turned away. Stan walked away and muttered loudly, "Let's just get what we came for."

* * *

 **Metropolis Control Tower**

Down in the basement of Metropolis's main control tower, five people were sorting through the storage area. The building was used to run all the water control, electricity, power nullifiers (of course), and many other everyday things that people took for granted. Armin Alert was thinking of how important the building was as he searched the basement.

"Have you found it yet?" Armin called out. The blond boy was searching himself, leaving the four scientists he was with to search on their own.

The four of them were around the corner and actually all whispering to each other in a group. Leonard leaned out and cupped his mouth, "Y-Yeah, we're still looking. Haven't found anything yet."

The nerdy Jewish man with curly hair leaned back in to his friends. "What should we do? He isn't watching us anymore."

"I think we should continue looking," Sheldon Cooper suggested. His scientist friends looked at him like he was an idiot but he continued anyway, "Doctor Vegapunk seemed to think it was important that we find out what is going on."

"Yeah, well Dr. Vegapunk also committed treason a little while ago," Howard snapped at his taller friend. He looked around and held up his hands, "I say we book it for the elevator."

"Damn it, I said look!" Armin yelled from right behind Howard. The scientist jumped up in the air in fright. He spun around to see the teenager not even holding any weapon. The blond teen was frowning at them and he marched right over and pushed them out of the way. "You know what, if you don't want to help me look, just get out of my way."

The terrorist/rebel started sorting through the boxes near the nerdy guys who were no help whatsoever. Howard started backing away, and Raj was right there with him. Leonard looked nervous, but it was Sheldon who noticed something. "Well that's odd," he stated and took a step to his right.

His friends looked his way and Armin turned around to see the man walking over to a wall of boxes. "You know," Sheldon continued, "I have been in the basement many times, but the boxes have never been stacked so high. Right here," he waved his arms at a wall of boxes, "seems to be higher than usual."

"Soooo what?" Raj asked. The Indian man shrugged his shoulders as he had no idea what Sheldon was getting at.

"Well if I'm right," Sheldon continued. He took another step towards the boxes and the scientist inquired, "Then this unusually large box wall is being used to hide something."

"You're a genius," Armin shouted and ran over.

"Yes I already know that," Sheldon replied while the teenager pushed boxes aside. The boxes were not pushed all the way back against the wall, and there were a few more boxes behind them. These were well hidden though, and Armin looked at each box carefully once he cleared the wall.

Boxes were scattered around the basement, and Armin's gun lay on the floor uselessly. Howard glanced at it for a second and considered picking it up, but he had no idea what to do with it or even if he should use it. He became focused back on the boxes as Armin gasped and took a step back.

"What?" Leonard asked. The man in glasses stepped forward and looked at the box Armin just revealed. "Huh, Xel Corp?"

Sheldon scratched his chin. "You know, I have never heard of that-"

"It's not real," Armin whispered.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Howard asked, taking another step forward himself.

The blond kid shook his head. "I was already considering the possibility which is why I noticed it so quickly."

"What are you talking about?" Sheldon asked. He hated not understanding what was going on. "What is in that box?"

"I don't know," Armin whispered.

"Then why are you so freaked out?" Leonard asked.

"Spell Xel backwards," Armin whispered. While the others did that, he whispered, "It's all a game to him. Even the anagram is just another fun part of whatever he's planning."

"Lex? Lex Luthor?!" Leonard asked with widening eyes. "You think this box is his?"

"I know it!" Armin shouted. He looked around at the scientists with him, "This is an important building in Metropolis. Luthor got this box here to do something."

"Like what?" Raj asked. The Indian man took a step away with sweat pouring down his face.

"Well, if he were to control the entire Control Tower," Sheldon began. "He would theoretically have control over all of Lower Metropolis. Without water everyone would die."

"So controlling this building would give him a good starting point if he plans on taking the city!" Leonard exclaimed.

Armin looked distressed and was scratching his chin thoughtfully. "What about the other locations?" The teenager asked. Sheldon pulled out a tablet and the map of the city with the red dots scattered around it showed up. There were a lot more red dots than earlier, but still only about twenty or so. "Okay," Armin muttered and lifted up his arm. "What's that building?" He pointed at a red dot on the eastern side of the city.

The others looked in and tapped on the dot. A label showed up that Leonard read out loud, "Covenant Ground Control." He looked back around at the others in the basement, "If he got control there, he could possibly take control of the entire Covenant fleet..."

While the smart men talked, Armin's attention went back to the box. It was two feet long by two feet wide by two feet tall. He stepped up to the crate and bent down towards it. "We need to get this open."

The older men looked to him. Howard tilted his head confusedly, "So, open it?" He suggested, wondering why Armin wasn't already.

"No," Armin muttered. "Get Vegapunk on the line. If we can scan this box from up close, he might be able to explain what's in it without us having to open it ourselves." He turned back to the scientists, "It could be booby-trapped." While he said it, another red dot appeared on the map of the city, making a bead of sweat roll down Armin's face.

* * *

 **Underground Prison**

Anakin Skywalker walked down a dark hallway with one hand raised in the air. He right palm stuck out in front of him pointed at any and all enemies who tried charging at him. A guard working at the prison sprinted down the path with a sword risen, but he suddenly got lifted off the ground, slammed down into the floor, brought up, slammed down again, and then got tossed to the right side of the hallway where he hit the metal bars of a jail cell and got electrocuted. While the guard buzzed and dropped unconscious, the prisoner whose cell he collided with reached his arms out.

"Let me out of here!" The disgusting-looking man with a maniacal grin on his face yelled. A swoosh sound came from Anakin's side and the prisoner screamed as a lightsaber cut off a few of his fingers. He fell backwards and the other prisoners holding their hands out of the bars pulled back as well.

A group of people walked behind Anakin, talking amongst themselves while staying in the middle of the path. Levi was walking himself, even though his comrades had offered to help him since his legs were bloody and had a few gashes on them. He had inhaled some poison too and was looking faint, but powered through and kept walking with the rest. In the back of the group was Stan, taking up the rear with a saddened expression on his face. _Kenny,_ he thought, thinking of the first friend from his own world that he had found here in a long time. That boy was dead again and after his initial rage-filled attack, he just felt depressed.

"So you told us where Armin is," Smoker spoke to the younger woman on his left. "But where's that kid, Killua? Didn't you say he was our trump card?"

"He is," Mikasa stated while walking closely behind Anakin, wanting to get to their destination as fast as possible. She turned to her right and continued, "Back in the control tower, when his nullifier came off he took down all of our enemies effortlessly. He even defeated a Vice Admiral without breaking a sweat."

Smoker's eyes grew huge. _Just how strong was that kid?_ "Which Vice Admiral?"

"Creepy guy, scars all over his face," Fry described.

"I heard some of the men call him Doberman," Ouma Shu spoke from behind them.

"Doberman huh?" Smoker muttered. _Did he know of the alliance? I no longer know which of my comrades I can trust._ He shook his head of his disgruntled thoughts and remembered his original question. "So where is he now?" He asked referring to Killua.

Mikasa hesitated and looked behind her. "I don't know," she finally responded.

"We ran into some trouble on the way here," Shu began. Smoker looked back at the teen who was so quiet at the meetings for their rebellion but was finally speaking up. The teen continued, "Two men in full body armor. Killua said they were Holy Knights and for us to go on ahead."

"After seeing him kick those Marines' butts, I thought he would be right behind us," Bart added.

"But he's still not here," Smoker muttered. _Those Holy Knights are known for being strong. But if that kid could take Doberman easily, he should be here by now…_

"Left at that corner," Mikasa pointed and Anakin nodded, continuing to lead their pack to an intersection of hallways. They turned down the hall and Mikasa could not wait anymore. She didn't see any guards and lost all patience, sprinting ahead past a bunch of cages right to the one she was looking for. They came in a different way than usual when they would come to visit Eren, but she was still able to find him quickly. It had been months since her last visit, so as she reached his cell she almost grabbed the bars to try and bring herself as close to him as possible.

He sat there on his knees in the same exact position as the last time she saw him. It made her want to cry seeing him like this and knowing he had been this way for so long. The prison shook and a chunk of ceiling back near the rest of the group fell off. Stan stood still as the debris landed inches away from him, while Bart and Leela jumped out of the way. Stan walked forward aimlessly while the rest of them ran over to Eren's cell and started thinking of ways to get him out of there.

"Eren! Eren it's me!" Mikasa shouted into the bars.

"Stay back Ackerman," Levi warned the girl who was leaning dangerously close to the electrifying bars.

"Damn, these bars are strong," Anakin muttered as he tried ripping them off using the Force. "Someone find the panel to open this thing up. I'll find a guard to open it for us."

"How are you going to get him to do that?" Smoker asked, narrowing his eyes at the Sith.

Anakin waved his hand at the Vice Admiral, "Don't worry about it."

Smoker blinked a few times then looked back at the cell. "Alright," Smoker replied, then shook his head and grabbed the sides of it. "Wait, what?" He spun and glared at Anakin.

The Sith Lord chuckled as he turned to walk away. Smoker thought about yelling at the man, but if Anakin could tell him not to worry and it actually worked, then his mind tricks would definitely also work against one of the weaker-minded guards of the prison. The Vice Admiral looked back at the bars and inside at the unmoving teenager on his knees. "Oi, you alive?"

"Of course he's alive," Mikasa snapped at the Marine. "Eren!" She shouted again at the boy inside. He was chained up by his legs, his arms, with metal spikes all around his body to prevent any movement at all. "Eren!" Mikasa yelled.

Bart frowned and kicked his feet on the ground dejectedly. Shu grimaced and looked away. Mikasa had tears in the sides of her eyes and shouted as loud as she could, "EREN!"

Eren's head twitched. The group standing in front of the electrified bars lifted their gazes and looked in to see if it was just a trick of their imaginations. A loud clank sounded and the bars in front of them slid down into the floor. Mikasa did not wait a second and sprinted to her brother's side. She dropped to her knees and wrapped both arms around him without a second thought. He turned to look at her as his eyes fluttered open.

While the others walked into the cell to meet the brother Mikasa talked about so often, Smoker stood on the outside of the cell looking in. As he looked at the rebels who finally freed their comrade, his eyes widened and his jaw lowered. He stared straight at this prisoner, who he learned all about from the last meeting he was at when he asked why they were freeing him. As he looked at Eren, he saw the damnedest thing. The boy actually smiled. _Who knows how long he's been down here, tortured by the looks of it. How, could someone smile after that?_

Eren smiled at the girl on his left, "What, took you so long?"

Mikasa stared at him in shock, and Eren started coughing over and over as he tried to laugh. "Get him out of the chains," Mikasa shouted. She grabbed his left hand and tried getting one of the cuffs off of his wrists. Before everyone could get to work on them, Anakin walked back into the cell holding up a set of keys that he jingled around in front of them.

Meanwhile, standing in front of the cell to the right of Eren's was Stan Marsh. The young Sith apprentice was staring inside the cell next to Eren's at something peculier. He was feeling very sad after hearing about his friend Kenny, so while everyone else worried about Eren, he just kept walking through the prison. When he got to the next cell after Eren Jaeger's though, he saw a creature inside that intrigued him. He stared at the smooth purple dragon lying on the floor in the back of the cage. The dragon looked right back into his eyes and Stan had to admit that it was cute.

As he stared sadly at the dragon, it got up and walked on four clawed feet over towards the bars that Stan was standing on the other side of. The dragon got only a few feet away from the twelve year old boy, and then it opened up its mouth into a wide smile at him. Stan's eyes widened and he stared at the smile of the dragon, the smile that showed no teeth, because the dragon itself had no teeth. The toothless dragon purred a little and kept staring into Stan's eyes.

"Don't worry," Stan whispered. He leaned closer to the bars as the dragon did the same. "I'll get you out of here," his mouth curved up a little. "Be right back," he said, then turned and ran off.

Toothless stared at the bars with a lowering smile. The dragon bowed its head, and slowly started backing up in its cell. Then, a loud clank sounded which made the fighters in the cell next to Toothless's turn around confusedly. They were just about to get Eren out, but it sounded like another cell was opening up closeby. Anakin and Shu stepped out and looked next to Eren's cage where more bars were lowering to the ground. Out from the cell stepped a dragon with a smooth body. It was only about two feet tall, but much longer, with clawed feet and pointy ears.

"What is that thing?" Shu muttered.

"Hmm," Anakin frowned at the dragon. He reached for his waist, but heard a voice behind him.

"Wait!" Stan ran back up behind his Master who turned to him in surprise. Stan looked up nervously, but then back at the dragon who looked at him hopefully. He gained courage from that look and turned to Anakin again. "Maybe he's just like Eren. Maybe just 'cause he's a dragon they decided to put him in here!" Stan ran past and over to the dragon who backed away a little. Stan paused, but held out a hand, "It's okay. I'm a friend, friend," he repeated, holding out his hand for the dragon to sniff.

Anakin got ready to draw his lightsaber, but as he looked at the dragon he feared was about to bite his apprentice, he noticed it had no teeth. He moved his hand away from his lightsaber hilt. The Sith grinned as the dragon opened its mouth and licked Stan's hand, before running forward and tackling the boy, licking him multiple times in thanks for releasing him from the cage.

"Hey! I'm a nice guy too!"

"Yeah, we're all great people!" A few prisoners shouted across the hall. Anakin turned and swung his arm, throwing all of them to the backs of their cells in annoyance at them for destroying Stan's moment.

The Sith turned back and chuckled at Stan who was laughing as the dragon licked his face. "Looks like someone made a friend," Anakin said. Stan pushed himself up and started petting his new companion while Toothless smiled at him and tried licking some more.

"Let's get out of here," Shu suggested, looking up at the ceiling and seeing another crack run through it. He looked into the cell on his left, "If he can't walk, carry him out."

"Get up Eren Jaeger," Levi snapped at the boy who was still on his knees despite the chains coming off him. "If you cannot walk, then there was no point in us getting you at all."

Mikasa turned to snarl at the older man, but Eren nodded his head, one hundred percent agreeing with that statement. Eren started getting up, but stumbled and fell back to the ground. Mikasa made to help him up, but he pushed her arm away and kept trying on his own. "I can, do this," he growled, straining all of his muscles that were rarely used in recent months except during heavily-guarded bathroom and eating breaks.

Every time they took him out of his chains he tried so hard to remember Mikasa's promise the last time she was there. At first he was mad at her for telling him she would rescue him, but it became the only thing keeping him alive, keeping his hope alive. He placed his left leg back on the ground and it trembled, but steadied the longer he stood on it, then stepped up on his right foot next.

The roof above them shook again and Smoker turned around. He started marching away from the group and Levi turned to the man's back. "Where are you going?"

"The city needs help," Smoker replied. On his way to the prison the city still looked mainly fine, but they had been down here for quite a while now. Ever since that video where Tetsuo killed Trunks, the shaking had only gotten worse. "I helped you free your friend, now get out of the city while you still can." He kept walking away while thinking, _If the Government comes out of this victorious, we will all be labeled for death. I can't leave though, not now. It's time to find those allies Green Arrow spoke of and turn this Government on its head._

Bart Simpson followed after the man with his eyes then spun to look around at the others. "What do we do now?" The little boy with yellow skin and spiky hair did not really think too far ahead into this plan. He looked at Levi and Mikasa who were on either side of the weak-looking prisoner they just released.

Anakin Skywalker was standing behind Levi Ackerman and opened his mouth to suggest something. Before he could though, he felt a twinge in the back of his neck and all of his hairs stood on end. "Stan," Anakin began. The young boy looked up at his master and the dragon next to Stan looked up in the same way. "Get up top and help these people with their next plan."

"Master? What about you?" Stan asked.

The Sith Lord turned around and started walking the other direction as Smoker did a few seconds before. "There's something I need to check out real quick. I'll be right behind you."

The tone of Anakin's voice made Stan feel like whatever it was may not be as quick as he was making it out to be. Still, he trusted his Master's skills more than the weak people around him who needed protection. "Good luck Master," he said softly while the older man walked away.

"Bender was missing," Leela stated and scratched her chin. The one-eyed mutant woman had a lazer rifle strapped to her back like more than half of the group there. Her purple ponytail was messy and she had some blood on her white shirt.

"So everything we did was for nothing," Fry added sadly.

"We'll find him," Mikasa said, turning to the two of them. "You broke into prison with us to free my brother. I'll help in any way I can to find your robot."

"Thanks," Leela said to the younger girl.

"So what's the plan?" Ouma Shu started again, turning directly to Levi who was now probably the oldest one there.

Levi Ackerman was easily the most experienced of the group, but he was also the most injured. Stan also looked pretty beat up, and the two of them were the strongest fighters there if they left out Shu's strange power. He looked around and stopped on Mikasa, "Let's head back to the armory. We'll get you and Jaeger 3DMV's and I need to restock on gas."

"The armory is only a few blocks away," Mikasa agreed. "But we'll have to bring Armin his gear too. He's back at the Control Tower across the city."

"There's no time to waste," Levi stated. He turned and started running down the hallway the direction Smoker went before. "Once we all have weapons, it will be safe to leave the city." The others looked at his back in surprise as he talked. "For the city to be shaking this much," he continued, "there may be nothing we can do against the powers clashing above us right now."

While they all ran after Levi, the dragon running next to Stan turned its head a little to look at a boy on Stan's other side. Bart looked over as well and the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, before Bart's eyes popped open wide and his feet skid on the floor to a halt. "No way man!" Bart exclaimed, and the purple dragon dove towards him and licked him on the face.

Stan turned back and looked at the two in surprise. "You know this dragon?"

"Yeah, it's Toothless," Bart said as he got back up and started petting the smooth dragon's head. "Hiccup said that the Government took him away, but I always assumed he got killed." He turned back to Toothless and pet him some more, though the dragon's ears were now perked up and its tail was wagging after hearing mention of Hiccup's name. "Hey boy, you wanna go to where Hiccup is?"

"Wait, you actually know whose dragon this is?" Fry asked, stupefied at their luck.

"Keep going," Mikasa called back to them.

The group kept running though Toothless was moving a little faster now. "Yeah," Bart began. "The day the city was created, my entire family was killed." Most of the group spun back to the boy with shocked and confused looks as to what this had to do with anything. Stan was looking in at his new friend in awe, wondering how Bart sounded so carefree and cheerful most of the time if something like that happened to him.

Bart continued while he ran down the prison halls, "A Titan killed my mom, my baby sister, and my sister…" Mikasa, Levi, and Eren looked at each other. Eren Jaeger looked back at the boy who was looking straight up at him, already knowing from Mikasa about what Eren could do. "The entire group I was with got slaughtered, but I survived with only a handful of others." He looked next to him at the dragon's side and added, "Toothless was one of those who made it, along with his Master, Hiccup."

"What kind of name is Hiccup?" Fry asked skeptically.

"A viking one," Bart replied. He continued shouting so that the people at the front of the group would hear him. "I need to get Toothless to my place."

"Your place?" Stan questioned the boy next to him.

Bart nodded his head. "Hiccup and Astrid took me in after Tetsuo created Metropolis."

"Which direction is it in?" Levi called back as they turned the corner. They could see the front of the prison again where all the unconscious guards were scattered around. As they ran into the room, Bart told them where his house was and Levi grimaced. "That's in the opposite direction as our destination."

"I need to go!" Bart exclaimed.

"I'll take him," a young voice said. The group turned to see Stan looking at the yellow skinned kid next to him. "The two of us should be able to make it there faster if we go alone." He looked at the dragon's back and smiled a little at the plan he was already coming up with. He looked ahead at the older people in front of him and Stan, "You guys continue on without us."

The adults and Ouma Shu looked at each other and nodded, some more nervous than the others. Leela walked back over and took a knee in front of Bart, "Good luck," she told the twelve year old who'd been coming to their rebellion meetings as long as she and Fry had.

"Thanks for all your help," Levi added as he turned back to the doorway. "Stay alive," he said, then ran out the door.

Eren glanced over his shoulder at two twelve year olds who just broke him out of prison. "Thanks," he said to them, genuinely meaning it, then turned and followed after Levi. He ran on weak legs next to his Captain from their old world and looked in at the older man. "Did those kids really help out?"

For Stan the answer was obvious, but Bart made the Captain think for a second. Levi thought about that kid's boasting at every meeting, his annoying attitude, his absence of any fighting skills at all. Then he thought about the same boy running headfirst into the prison with a rifle in his hands, shooting at the prison's Warden with no regard for his safety. "Yes," Levi replied, "everyone worked together to get you out. There were others too." He added and Eren looked at him with wide eyes. Levi finished, "Don't let their sacrifices go to waste."

Mikasa heard Levi and she ground her teeth together. _He's not just talking about Mysterion. If Killua still hasn't gotten here, the most likely reason, is that he's already dead._

The main group of rebels remaining ran through some tunnels until they reached an exit up to the street above. Fry, Leela, Mikasa, Eren, Levi, and Shu all ran out onto the road and started running the direction of the armory from earlier that was already mostly empty when Levi arrived. They only made it one block away before the panic that hit the city made sense to them. On the street they turned down, there were six people ducking behind cars on their side of the road, while on the other end there was a line of Marines all firing beam rifles in their direction.

"Let's go around," Mikasa suggested.

They were about to listen to her, when one of the people mainly blocked by a car stood up and lifted his bow. He pulled back and fired an arrow that shot down the street and exploded sending five Marines flying away. Some others shot rifles back at him and the man had to duck down again, but in the time he was standing, the group of rebels got a good look at him.

"Take this!" Cana Alberona shouted, jumping up for a second and throwing five cards down the road. The cards glowed and lights shot out of them into different Marines aiming at her. One of them fired before going down and the beam shot straight through Cana's left leg. She went down screaming, and another Fairy Tail member jumped up hearing her cry. The mage should not have left his hiding spot. A thin yellow beam shot through the side of Vijeeter's head, ripping apart the blue turban around it and making blood splatter out the other side.

"Vijeeter!" Cana exclaimed in shock.

"We have to help them," Mikasa said, looking back at the man who shot the bow from before who was shouting orders at the others around him now.

"Why? Who's that?" Eren asked, seeing where his sister was looking.

"Oliver," Levi called out, making the archer turn around and look to the intersection where the six rebels stood. "Are these the allies you got us?"

"Levi," Green Arrow called back. "Yes. We need backup now!" A car on Oliver's left exploded and two of his comrades got thrown backwards.

"Can we really take on all those Marines?" Fry asked, his voice shaking. Leela pulled out her rifle next to him and he figured he did not have a choice.

Mikasa was grimacing deeply, and she frowned even deeper at what she was about to do. She spun around to look at Shu, "Use me!"

He looked at her hesitantly, but another explosion occurred on the side of the street their allies were on and he nodded. Eren turned to them and dropped his jaw as Shu shoved his hand into Mikasa's chest. He was going to shout something, but her chest lit up blue and Shu pulled out a long black rifle that he spun and pointed the opposite direction down the road. Mikasa felt faint, but she kept standing and pulled out a rifle of her own, though weaker than the one Shu could use from her Void power.

They all started running towards Oliver and shooting at his enemies. "Raaa!" Cana yelled and stood back up on a bloody leg, firing more of her magic down the street in anger at the loss of a member of Fairy Tail, her family. The other mages on the street shouted as well, covered in injuries, and attacked the Marines relentlessly.

Shu shot Mikasa's Void rifle down the road and the thin red beam ripped apart the ground all around the front of the Marines' lines. Enemy soldiers were thrown backwards and the others backed away on their own. Everyone stopped behind the line of cars Oliver was behind, but Shu sprinted straight up and jumped over the cars. He pointed his rifle forward and roared as he continued shooting down the street. _Hare, Souta, Inori, I will avenge you all!_ "YAAA!"

* * *

On the side of the street where the rebels and their allies faced off against a squad of Marines, there stood a twenty story building. The first floor was riddled with holes from gunfire and the second and third story were not much better. Most people from the lower floors had either evacuated or moved to higher levels by now. The fourth story of the building was not safe from the battles below, but it was safer than being on the streets themselves.

Inside a fourth story window, right at the edge of the street, a boy sat watching the rebels advance on the Marines. He watched the Fairy Tail member go down with a beam through the head without flinching. When he saw the reinforcements arrive for the rebels however, a smile tugged at his lips. _Good, they managed to get Eren out._ As soon as he thought it, he frowned realizing what he was thinking. _It doesn't matter to you. Your battle is over. The nullifier is off for good._

Killua Zoldyck looked down from the window at the people running down the road after Shu. He saw Mikasa and the one with her who he figured must be her brother Eren. He saw Levi running in front of Leela and Fry. He wondered for a moment where Stan and Bart went, and Anakin too. Killua spotted Smoker a few minutes ago, and he only saw Green Arrow when the vigilante backed up to this street with some Fairy Tail members he was retreating with. _Taking on the Government, you all are such idiots._ He ground his teeth as the corners of his lips pulled even farther down.

 _I played my part. I got off my nullifier. I have seen citizens without them running around causing panic. My plan is working. Those reinforcements he said would be coming did as well. I have no idea how he knew Green Arrow would be able to get so many to come with him._ Killua looked up at the shaking island above. _Ichigo is probably up there. One founder killed another, it's only reasonable that the third would confront him about it._ The sky shook again and more chunks of the island above fell off the bottom.

Killua stared back at the street where his comrades were running into the area the Marines were stationed until a minute ago. The Marines were on the run and soon he would no longer be able to see his comrades' backs. _I could always run out there, help them… But that would be dangerous. I have no idea how many Holy Knights are still in the lower city._ He looked at his right arm where he had a cut in his bicep. _No need to take unnecessary risks. I'm sure things are going to get dangerous enough very soon._ His eyes slowly panned back up to the island above.

* * *

 **A/N Eren Jaeger finally makes it out of prison! The Covenant fleet gets destroyed by Sora and Arceus, but the members of the Covenant are rescued. Luffy joins the fight against Blackbeard after a momentary weakness. Captain Hibari gets stopped by Big Hero 7 and Tsuna goes off to join the fight. And Killua, supposed to be helping out the rebels, sits by and watches as the battle rages.**


	68. Nexus 14-7 Metropolis 17 Kuzan's Story

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

* * *

 **Nexus 14.7**

 **Northern Metropolis**

"Bastard," Akainu growled as he and Kuzan faced off against each other in the middle of the road.

Lines of tall skyscrapers were on either side of them, with scared people hiding inside. They were looking out their windows at the Fleet Admiral of the Marines as he fought another man who was also ten feet tall. The people of Metropolis were rooting for their Government leader, although many of them were afraid of him as well. Sakazuki's magma body was melting the street on his side of the battlefield, and as the buildings on each side got burned he did not even seem to care. All Fleet Admiral Akainu cared about at the moment, was taking down the former Admiral in front of him.

Kuzan glared right back at his former comrade from the Marines. "Sakazuki," he said, his voice laced with disgust. "In dealing with the Underworld, you have lowered yourself to the very bottom. You and Blackbeard and the rest have destroyed this country."

"I created this country," Akainu growled back, forming more lava to flow under his body in his rage. "Whatever must be done in the name of Justice is excusable. On the other hand Kuzan, you ally with the children of Gold Roger and Dragon." He flew forward down the street with magma bubbling beneath him and destroying the road as he did. "You must face Justice!"

Former Admiral Aokiji watched Akainu approach and breathed out a single breath of cold air, letting the visible air linger there for a second in front of his face. Then, he leapt a hundred feet up in the air right as the wave of magma was reaching him. He looked down as he reached the peak of his arc and seven tridents made of ice formed around his body. Akainu jumped up after him forming a fist of magma as he did. Kuzan looked down and yelled, "Partisan!" His ice tridents flew down and crashed into the rising Magma Man, but Akainu didn't slow down.

A few of the ice weapons cut through the Gensei, but they had no effect as the man turned into magma where he was cut. The gashes reformed while he slammed a fist up into Kuzan's crossed arms. Akainu sent his fellow former Admiral flying up in the air with burns on his forearms, but Kuzan just flipped backwards at the top of the arc and landed on the ledge of a building.

Sakazuki tried following him up to that ledge, but Kuzan rose both arms and he knew what was coming. The Fleet Admiral pushed back in midair but still had to cross his arms and turn them into magma to stop the ice sheet that threatened to engulf him. Instead he was just thrown backwards to the opposite side of the road onto another skyscraper a few stories shorter than the one Kuzan was on.

Sakazuki and Kuzan each took a few deep breaths as they stared at each other across the gap of their buildings. The Magma Man was much more injured after his battle with Luffy and Ace than Kuzan who had not gotten in a serious fight before this. Akainu Gensei was panting harder than his opponent, and he ground his bloody teeth together for a second. _I need more time to restore my strength. Shit._ It was shameful, but he needed a strategy, and he growled up at Kuzan, "Why would you ally yourself with these pirates? Straw Hat and Fire Fist?"

"Whoa whoa," Kuzan started from the other building. "Do you actually care? That's unlike you Sakazuki." Kuzan could see the tick mark on his opponent's face and chuckled darkly. "You called them the children of Gold Roger and Dragon, but they are more than that."

"You sound as if you're praising them," Akainu snarled, infuriated by the idea. "How far you've fallen."

"Quite the opposite actually," Kuzan retorted. "In the Marines I never saw the world for what it was. Right now I see more clearly than ever. Mugiwara is fighting for what he believes is right. He does what he wants, but he has a stronger sense of Justice than you, and every Marine who knew of your alliance with the Underworld."

Akainu stared blankly up at Kuzan for a few seconds, then he laughed. Kuzan's eyes bugged out from under his sunglasses, because not once had he ever heard Sakazuki laugh before. It was only a single laugh before the Gensei stopped himself, but it was stunning nonetheless. "Straw Hat Luffy has a stronger sense of Justice than myself? Ridiculous. He is a pirate. Pirates are evil."

"Even on this world," Kuzan began, a deep scowl on his face. "After everything, you can still see the world in such a simple way?" Kuzan shook his head and Akainu's forehead scrunched up. The Magma Man almost leapt at his former ally right there, but reminded himself that he was the one stalling anyway and couldn't get riled up by this. Still, the disappointed, even pitied, look on Kuzan's face made the Fleet Admiral so angry.

"Only now do I see how deluded you have become Kuzan," Sakazuki snarled up at him, trying to sound pitying himself even though he just wanted the Ice Man dead now. "Working with pirates. Calling them righteous. What kind of-"

"I never said Straw Hat was righteous," Kuzan stated loudly, making Akainu stop mid-speech. The Ice Man continued, "He does whatever he wants, whether or not it breaks the law. However!" Kuzan glared down his former comrade. He continued while glaring down into Sakazuki's eyes, "Luffy has saved more lives in the last year than I as a Marine was ever able to. And I, was one of those lives."

* * *

 **FD+367**

"Luffy, let's go back to the ship," Nami moaned at her Captain as they continued walking up and down the grassy hills near the western coast of Awul. The orange haired woman had a red bandanna tied around her forehead which was actually her shirt that she took off a while ago because it was so hot. She had on a yellow bikini top and a pair of short blue shorts on as they trekked.

She fanned her face while walking with her Captain and the other three members of their small crew. They were almost at the top of the hill they were currently climbing, but that didn't make her very happy considering there were more hills in every direction so they would just be climbing another in a few minutes. Finally, she dropped down to her knees and groaned loudly up at the rubberman walking ahead of her. "Hold on for a minute Luffy. I need a break."

The young skinny man in a red tank top turned around with sweat all over his face too. "Alright," he mumbled, falling backwards himself and lying flat on his back, his face pointed up at the three suns burning brightly down at them today. "Sanjiii, fooood."

"I brought a bento box for each of us," Sanji said as he sat down between Nami and Robin. "I made these two with extra love!" He exclaimed, handing a box off to either of the two woman next to him who looked gorgeous normally, but even more so now with little clothing and sweat making their skin glisten. He almost passed out when their hands touched his to grab the lunches, and his nose started bleeding.

"Oi, don't get blood on my lunch," Franky grunted, leaning in and grabbing his lunch from the chef. He grabbed Luffy's too and tossed it over to the Captain laying on his back. The box landed right in the middle of Luffy's toned chest, on his skin since his tank top was cut down the middle.

"Mmm," Luffy moaned, sitting back up to start eating.

While they ate, Nami moaned and had to use one hand to fan herself while eating with the other. She sniffled a few times and then proclaimed, "I miss Juvia!"

"Nami," Luffy muttered between bites, looking over at the woman who appeared so sad in the moment.

"Little sis," Franky started in a low whisper. "She had to go," he sobbed, "but we'll always remember her!"

"Those bastards she's going to meet better treat her right," Sanji grumbled, taking an angry bite of his own lunch as he thought about the beautiful blue haired woman who was no longer on their crew.

"She was quite polite," Robin said softly, wiping a little sweat from the side of her face and then taking another bite of the sushi in her bento box.

"And she could make it rain," Nami moaned, making everyone look back over at the navigator in surprise. "She could make water all the time. We could have a water park here right now. There would be sprinklers, and slides, and..."

"You miss her for the wrong reasons!" Sanji and Franky snapped at Nami while Robin giggled a little.

Luffy was going to shout something similar to his fellow male crewmates, but for some reason he had a strange feeling in his chest. He looked over his shoulders and up at the top of the hill they were nearing. He kept staring at the hilltop while lifting up the rest of his bento box and pouring it into his mouth.

"Baka!" Sanji snapped at his Captain as he saw the action. "Savor the meal! There isn't any more-" he stopped talking as the pirate captain stood up and started walking towards the top of the hill.

"Luffy?" Nami wondered as the captain walked away.

"Yo Luffy, what are you doing?" Franky called out. As he shouted, Luffy began picking up his pace and started running towards the top of the hill.

"Perhaps we should follow him," Robin suggested, already getting up to her feet. She chased after Luffy and the other pirates all went with her.

Luffy clenched his teeth as he felt that strange sensation in his gut again. This time, it was much stronger and his Observational Haki kicked in too. He started to feel presences over the top of the hill, though they were a decent distance away. He sprinted the last little bit up to the top of the hill as he felt one of the presences waver a little as if it were in pain. The one in pain was the only one that felt human, everything else felt like monsters.

The rubberman reached the top of the hill and looked down into a valley between their hill and the next one. There were two other hills, on the valley's left and right, but there was a pretty big grassy area down below.

In this area were seven figures, six of them with blue wings on their backs that matched the color of their bodies. They were all floating a little off the ground, flapping their wings ever so slightly to keep them up. They were each around six feet tall, and their arms had feathery wings coming off of them with sharp talons at the end just like their feet.

The seventh figure made Luffy's jaw drop and his heart start racing. He barely even noticed his crew members gathering up on the sides of him and gasping as well. He just stared down into the valley where a ten foot man was strapped to a cross with spikes going through his hands and one of his feet. His left leg from midway down his thigh all the way down was gone, just nothing there. A steel spike was going through his left thigh too into the thick wooden post behind him that looked like a tree trunk. His hands were nailed into a horizontal board crossing it, and his head was bowed forward, looking limp as it faced the floor.

The figure did not have a scrap of clothing on him, which revealed the horrible burn scars on the right side of his torso, his right shoulder, and most of his right arm. His black curly hair was a mess, and it looked like some of it had been yanked out as blood dripped off the man's face as he hung there, suspended off the cross.

Nami gasped, while Sanji tried to make sense of the situation. _Beautiful lady creatures, or monsters? ...Definitely monsters, though, they are female monsters. But, I've killed female fish right? Is this like..._

"Oi Luffy," Franky began, clenching his big metal fists as he watched one of those harpies move closer to the man on the cross. She was holding a knife in her hand, and telling from the amount of blood covering the guy, he didn't like where this was going. "What are we going to do?"

"Let's go stop-" Luffy began.

"Aokiji," Robin whispered, her voice barely loud enough for all her crew members to hear her. They all snapped their heads to her, and saw the woman's eyes were huge as she stared down at the scene below.

"Ao-kiji?" Sanji muttered, slowly looking back down into the valley. His jaw dropped again, his eyes bugging out as he realized who that was. "No way," he muttered in disbelief.

"Aokiji?" Luffy muttered, thinking hard for a second. His eyes bugged out like everyone else's as images flashed in his mind of Admiral Aokiji freezing Robin right in front of him, and then of the man freezing him too. He thought back to the War of the Best and fighting Aokiji, getting stabbed by the man with an ice spike right in the shoulder.

"That's a Marine Admiral?" Franky asked in surprise as he looked down into the valley, the only one of them who hadn't seen Kuzan before.

"No," Nami whispered, shaking her head a little. "Remember what Jimbei said on Fishman Island?" She asked. The rest of them thought back, but even just a single year seemed so far away after all that had happened since. Nami continued as she figured a few of them probably forgot, "Akainu and Aokiji fought for the position of Fleet Admiral, and Aokiji lost. He quit from the Marines after that."

"Oh yeah," Franky muttered, "I do remember Jimbei saying something like that."

Luffy stayed quiet as he looked down at the Ice Man. He stared for a few seconds, then turned around and started walking back down the hill. Franky looked at the captain, then shrugged and started following him away too.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed, yelling at the captain walking away.

"What?" He muttered, not turning back to her as he kept going. His mind wandered to his brother Ace, and how Aokiji helped get him executed. The man tried killing Robin before too, and he wasn't going to risk the man attacking his crewmates if he helped him. "He's our enemy," Luffy stated in a casual voice.

Sanji looked back at the captain walking away, then over the hill's edge and down at the former Marine Admiral. He watched as a harpy jammed a knife into his right shoulder directly into his scar tissue, and the chef tssked angrily. "Oi Luffy," Sanji started loudly.

Luffy and Franky turned around and saw Sanji standing there between Robin and Nami. He was reaching down and he pulled out a pack of cigarettes along with a lighter. He rose up the cigarette to his mouth as he continued, "I can't let this go on."

"Sanji, I-" Luffy began.

"We owe him a debt," Sanji continued even louder, sounding ashamed in himself as he said it. Luffy and Franky both looked at the crew's chef confusedly, but Nami and Robin turned in towards the blond man with wide eyes. He saw their looks and nodded his head. The chef lit his cigarette and closed his eyes as he kept going, "The day Zoro got hit by Kuma, Kuma would have killed Nami-san and Robin-chan if it weren't for Aokiji."

Nami and Robin each remembered that moment all too well. The sound of Kuma's mechanical voice, malfunctioning so that it sounded horrifyingly low, it echoed in their minds saying that it was going to kill them. They remembered the Paw Pad Man appearing next to them, and then the ice wall appearing that saved their lives. "It's true," Robin stated, looking over the hill and down where the harpies seemed to be enjoying whatever torture they were putting Aokiji through.

"Luffy," Nami whispered, turning back towards the valley herself and barely being able to watch what was happening. "We should help him."

"Yosh."

Sanji, Robin, and Nami all looked in to see Luffy pushing between them, cracking his knuckles as he did. The pirate captain leaned back, and the roared, "HEY CREEPY BIRD LADIES!"

The six blue monsters with bumpy chests, dark eyes, sharp talons, and lots of feathers looks up to the hill that the pirates all stood atop. In the front was a skinny man who reached behind his back and grabbed a hat that was there. Luffy placed the straw hat atop his head and then yelled, "Get away from ice guy!"

The naked man nailed to the cross was feeling completely depleted. He knew that the spikes they used to keep him there were made of Kairoseki, Sea Stone, which was why he couldn't escape. They made him feel so weak that he couldn't even turn into ice to protect himself from the torture they were putting him through. Kuzan thought there was a reason why they were doing this, but a ripped piece of his old shirt they wrapped around his eyes kept him from seeing anything, and their strange way of communicating with each other kept him from understanding them.

As he hung there, his head bowed as keeping it up had lost all purpose, he started hearing muffled voices. He flinched upon hearing words that actually sounded comprehensible. _Did they know how to speak English the whole time?_ He thought, though he wasn't able to focus on the thought for long as he faded out of consciousness again.

Not long after, he felt himself regain conscious thought and heard more voices around him, along with the clanking of steel on steel. It sounded like someone was fighting near him. He heard screams and shrieks, making their way through the cloth that wrapped around his eyes but also covered his ears partially. _What's going on?_ He thought, trying to open his eyes but getting nowhere with the cloth pressed against them. He wanted to lift up his head, but he only got a few inches before the weakness from the Sea Stone flooded through him again and he dropped his head back down in defeat.

Suddenly, he felt a hand touching his face, two hands actually. They pulled up on the blindfold and lifted it up his forehead and off. He was still facing down at the floor, but his eyes fluttered open and he started lifting up his head. He didn't see any legs in front of him, so he wondered where the person who just pulled his blindfold off was. Kuzan lifted his head a little more and then froze, shock taking over pain for a few seconds.

In front of him was what may have been the strangest sight he had ever seen. A large, brightly colored robot, had both of its huge red hands held up blocking twin daggers from one side and a thin sword from the other. Those weapons were being held by flying blue women, or harpies, that shrieked upon parrying with the cyborg, then went in for another attack. Meanwhile up in the air, a man with blond hair had one eye popping out of his head looking like a red heart, while his other looked stern and in fight mode. He was kicking the air in the sky to keep himself flying away from a bird woman chasing him, who kept shooting lightning out of her hands at him only to be dodged.

Down on the ground to his left, two giant hands balled into fists were punching the ground where a quick harpy kept dashing around and then slicing at the hands. Two other harpies were close by, fighting a man with red, steaming skin. Each of the blue harpies had hands glowing with blue light, and they fired those beams of light at the figure in the straw hat only for him to vanish and reappear behind one of them with his leg extended forty feet out, whipping it into her so fast that she tumbled across the landscape and exploded into a puff of blue feathers.

A few of the other harpies got distracted by their comrade getting killed, and the tide of the battle changed. As it did, it gave another figure the opportunity she needed to race in towards the man the harpies were surrounding. Nami sprinted right into the middle of the fight and up to the cross where Aokiji's head was bowed a little. She looked up and her eyes met his for a second. "After this," she started, "we'll be even." Nami reached forward and grabbed the spike sticking out of his right foot. She hesitated for a second, then whispered, "Sorry." She yanked the spike out of his leg and blood splattered out.

"Blood?" She whispered, then looked down at the steel with wide eyes. _Sea Stone..._ She looked up at Kuzan for a few seconds, then pocketed the Sea Stone. _Just in case,_ she thought.

Kuzan ground his teeth and tried not to pass out as the woman ripped the spike out of his left thigh too. _My strength, should return..._ His mind faded off again.

Nami on the other hand, was wide awake as she saw the torrent of blood coming out of the puncture wound on his left thigh. She avoided looking at the object in between Kuzan's legs, and tried focusing on the wound. _Shit, it's bleeding way too much. I need to fix this now, hold off on the hands for a minute._ She glanced at the two spikes in his hands keeping him stuck to the cross, but then quickly looked back at his thigh. She ground her teeth angrily, but pulled her favorite shirt off her head anyway and used it to start wrapping the former Marine's leg. At least the shirt was already red.

"...Oi, Oi!" Nami yelled. She saw Kuzan react to her calls and yelled louder one last time to get him to open his eyes. "That's my favorite shirt, so you better not die now and make this all be for nothing."

He just stared at her blankly, confused at what she was doing there right below him, looking straight up at his face. As he looked, a drop of blood hit her on the forehead and Nami stopped looking at his face that was dripping blood on her. She wiped her forehead fast, then ran over to one of the hand spikes. She reached up, but he was already too tall with his arms straight out, and raised off the ground a little on top of that. "Robin!" Nami called out.

The two hands that appeared on Kuzan's head before to take off his blindfold now reappeared in double, two hands each near either of his own. Nico Robin had just finished off her own enemy, and now she crossed her arms to create four new arms coming out of the cross near the spikes in Kuzan's hands. Her hands grabbed the spikes, but as soon as they did she felt weak and dropped to a knee, her extra hands vanishing.

"Robin!" Sanji exclaimed, falling down towards the woman.

The harpy chasing him followed for a second, but a steaming fist slammed into it and sent the unconscious creature soaring away. Luffy snapped back his hand and looked around, seeing no more enemies to fight, and finally dropping his Gear Second state.

Nami was jumping up and down, trying to reach one of the spikes. "Don't worry Nami," a voice said behind her and she looked back and up a little to the tall robot standing directly behind her. Franky was finished with his enemies and he came over, reaching over the navigator's head and grabbing the spike coming out of Kuzan's left hand.

As Franky yanked it out he thought the man would scream or something, but he stayed silent. It was a little unnerving, but he had to focus and reached forward fast, catching the man before he fell. There was only one spike holding him up now, and Franky let the man lean on him as he walked over to the guy's other side and pulled out another Sea Stone spike.

Kuzan felt the sharp pain in his hands, but at the same time he felt a relief he hadn't felt in a long time. _The Kairoseki is gone. I, I made it._ He was stunned he survived this ordeal, having given up hope a while back. He tried getting off the cyborg's back, and Franky let the man step off. Kuzan tried forming a leg of ice to replace his lost left leg, but as he focused on that thigh, his body felt drained and he collapsed to the ground.

"Oi!" Nami shouted, dropping down next to the man and seeing his eyes close again. Kuzan could still hear for a few seconds though as the pirate crew gathered around him. Nami's voice continued in a small panic, "This bandage won't stop the bleeding!"

"Ah! He's dying!"

"Some of Chopper-san's supplies are still on the Sunny..."

"Luffy?!"

"I'll carry him! Get back to the ship as fast as possible..."

* * *

 **FD + 372**

Kuzan's eyes slowly opened and he stared up at the ceiling of the room he had been laying in for over four days now. He scooted back a little so that instead of lying flat on the white bed in the medical bay, he was leaning back against the wall with his lower body outstretched. "Awwwnnn," he tilted his head back and yawned, then rose his arms up to stretch too. "Tssk," he muttered, clenching his teeth in pain.

Kuzan looked at either of his hands that were wrapped up with white bandages. Up his left arm were a few more bandages, but his it was his right shoulder that looked really bad. It felt horrible and he could see it looked brownish green from a quick glimpse at the bandages wrapping it.

He glanced down now and removed the blanket from his legs. First he looked down at his right foot that had a hole through the top and out the bottom that made it near impossible to walk. It was the reason he had a pair of crutches next to the bed, considering he had been able to make himself a prosthetic left leg of ice the last few days. As he tried making a left leg this morning though, he found it taking longer than usual and his eyes focused on his left thigh that was also wrapped up in white bandages. These had a similar dark coloring as his shoulder, and he felt sharp pain through his upper thigh. "Ahhh," he sighed as he looked at the thigh and back to his shoulder. The man frowned and slid off his bed, fully forming his icy left leg and getting up to his feet. He tossed on a blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. Then he grabbed his crutches and crutched his way out of the medical room into the hallway.

Kuzan walked down the hallway and into the empty main area of the cabin. The kitchen was empty and so was the living room to his left. No one sat at the dining room table, but there was a single plate of food on it. He stared at the plate for a long time before turning towards the door leading outside. Each time he took a step he grunted, but when he reached the door he calmed himself down, telling himself to ignore the pain for a few minutes until this was over.

The man walked out the door and onto the main deck of the ship. He crutched his way up to the railing of the small balcony outside the kitchen which overlooked the majority of the ship. He could see the cyborg on the bow of the ship, hands on the wheel as they sailed. The black haired woman and blond chef were on the grass area in the middle, Sanji trying to tend to Robin's every whim. All the way up front he could see the young Captain sitting atop the golden lion figurehead of the ship.

As Kuzan stepped out, Luffy felt the person behind him and turned around. The skinny man with messy black hair looked back at the injured person on his ship. He made eye contact with the former Marine for a few seconds, then smiled at the guy and looked back forward. Kuzan blinked a few times as he stared over at the pirate. _That man..._

The Ice Man looked around at the crew once more, then turned left and looked off the port side of the ship. They were heading south down the western coast so looking off the left side gave him a good view of the mountainous area they were passing. _It's time,_ he thought, walking over to the left and preparing himself.

"Morning," a voice said near the tall man. He turned towards the stern and saw the orange haired girl walking around the side of the cabin. She was smiling at him as she walked away from her tangerine grove. She saw where he was facing and wondered aloud, "Going somewhere?"

The Ice Man looked at her for a few seconds, then dropped his crutches and looked over the side of the ship. "I must be leaving," he stated, taking another step towards the railing, using only his feet now without relying on crutches.

"Must you now?" Nami asked sarcastically. He didn't turn to her, but she was looking him up and down. Her eyes lingered on his left leg, mainly the top of it where the discolored bandages were. Then her eyes trailed down the ice leg and widened at the sight of the trail of water following behind him. His icy appendage was melting, and she could see the drips coming down it. "I don't think you're ready..."

"You have done enough," the man said, then turned to her a little. "More than enough actually."

"You're leaving?" A voice asked in surprise on his right side. Kuzan turned and saw Sanji standing there at the top of the stairs, Robin not far below him. Farther up he could see Cyborg Franky glancing back at him from the wheel, and Mugiwara was watching as well.

He sighed, then responded, "Yes. I am able to walk, so I should get going-"

"You won't make it very far," Robin spoke from behind Sanji. The chef and navigator both spun to the black haired woman and watched as she walked up the steps to the former Marine. Her eyes were cold as she looked at him, but she said, "Your wounds are festering. They are infected and we do not have antibiotics."

Nami's eyes widened and she spun back to the tall man, looking at his left thigh again, and now at his right shoulder too. "And without a blood transfusion," Robin continued, "you will be too weak to make it past that mountain." She nodded her head towards shore and the first mountain closest to them.

Former Admiral Aokiji said nothing as he looked out as well. He knew his wounds were infected as soon as he woke up that morning. He was surprised Nico Robin had noticed it, but he sighed anyway and stated, "I will make it."

"No," Robin remarked. "You won't."

He turned to her in surprise but she kept staring back at him coldly. "In Ohara," she started, making both of the crew members next to her look in with surprised looks. Robin never spoke about her past, so mentioning the destroyed island she grew up on was very rare. "You gave me a fighting chance. Just allowing me to live would not have been enough, but you gave me the trail to make it to another island. If we let you leave now, it will not have mattered that we saved you at all, because we will be letting you die anyway."

Kuzan stared blankly at this woman. She was in her early thirties now, but when he met her she was only eight years old. He remembered the island of Ohara that the Government destroyed, that he helped destroy. He thought about the single child he let escape so that he wouldn't go mad with the guilt of what he did. This woman was now standing here telling him she would not let him leave because he would die. _The person I saved was not a criminal, but a child. She became a criminal because we branded her as one. Yet still, she did not become rotten even after all those years as a pirate._

"Stay with us until the next town at least," Nami started back up, seeing the man was hesitating. "We should hit a port soon, or some village on the water. They could have some medicine."

"Robin-chan is right," Sanji agreed, lighting up a cigarette as he looked at the taller man. "You may have been our enemy before, but we can't let you go off and die now. Wouldn't sit right with our captain, right Luffy?" He called out loudly.

"Right!" Luffy shouted back, having been listening to the conversation the whole time. Kuzan looked to his right over at the bow and saw Luffy smiling back towards him. The rubber pirate continued loudly, "You saved my nakama, so you can stay."

The young man with messy black hair looked back ahead of him off the front of the ship. _Usopp, Brook... If I had lost anyone else,_ he shook his head, not wanting to think about it. _Thanks Aokiji._

Kuzan stared up at the captain in surprise, then, his left leg broke. The ice around his knee became too thin as it was melting, and all of the weight pressing down on it cracked right through the leg. He collapsed down to the ground and winced in pain as his shoulder his the railing. "Oi! Aokiji!" Nami exclaimed, bending down and grabbing the man under his left shoulder as he tried getting up himself.

"Aokiji!"

His whole face was pale and he started sweating pretty bad as his infected wounds were really messing with his whole body. He looked around a little with lazy eyes and saw concerned looks on the faces of the people around him. "It's Kuzan," he mumbled, his eyelids feeling heavy. "My name, is Kuzan..."

* * *

 **FD + 386**

"Pirates are attacking!"

"Run away!"

Kuzan's eyes opened up and he was laying on a white bed with a blanket on top of him. He heard the screams all around him and slid out of bed quickly. His left leg formed fast and he threw on the green coat next to his bedside, which went all the way down to his feet after putting it on over his white t-shirt. He started making for the door, but picked up a pair of sunglasses before leaving.

 _Damn pirates,_ Kuzan thought as he walked out of his room's door and down to the front door of the house he was resting in. _Can't trust them..._

"Hey Aokiji!" The front door flew open and the brightly colored cyborg was standing there with a flustered look on his face. "There's trouble," Franky yelled at the Ice Man who was almost at the door.

Kuzan gained a confused expression for a second as he had thought the pirates he came here with were the ones he heard people shouting about outside. He walked out and Franky pointed with a large red finger down towards the shore of the small port town. "It's a fleet of pirate ships. They're firing at the shore from a half mile out-" a cannonball slammed into a house to their right that was a little closer to the shore. The house exploded and Franky shielded his face with his huge hands.

When the cyborg lowered his hands, the tall former Admiral was walking forward. "Aokiji?"

"It's Kuzan," the tall man muttered, though he did not really care at the moment. He looked farther down the road to the single dock sticking out off shore, where a few figures were gathered. He recognized them from this far back, and watched as the blond chef in a black suit jumped up in the air and kicked a few cannonballs back where they came from.

The rubber pirate captain jumped up after Sanji, seeing a cluster of cannonballs the chef wouldn't be able to get to in time. "Gum Gum Foosen!" Luffy's body expanded into a huge balloon that a dozen cannonballs crashed into, pushed far in, then bounced back out into the water. A few of the ones that bounced back hit ships near the shore, just like some of the ones Sanji kicked back.

As Kuzan walked towards the dock, he saw a storm cloud forming over the building on his right. He looked over a little and saw Nami standing in front of two children, while spinning little pieces of her blue Clima Tact. Bubbles flew out of her weapon filled with storm clouds, and when the bubbles popped, the storm clouds formed together and made a cloud that rained down on the burning house she just saved the children from.

Up to his left he saw some cannonballs got past the pirates over on the dock and were about to slam down on a line of houses. Before he could do anything, he heard the cyborg shipwright behind him shout, "Weapons Left!" A hail of gunfire shot out of Franky's left wrist and destroyed almost all of the cannonballs before they came down.

Two black balls came out of the smoke though, showing Franky had missed a couple. Right before they crashed down though, a dozen arms formed out of either side of each ball. Those arms merged into wings, and the balls stopped moving, then turned and flew back out to see before the wings vanished and dropped the exploding balls back on the ships that fired them. Kuzan turned and saw Robin with her arms crossed, using her Flower Flower Devil Fruit power to make arms sprout up all over the place.

"Grr," the Admiral grumbled as he looked around and realized he was mistaken to doubt the Straw Hats.

"Oi, isn't that Don Krieg's sail?" Sanji shouted, pointing out over the water at one huge galleon in the middle of the fleet of attacking pirate ships.

"Who?" Luffy asked, dropping down next to the chef.

"The guy who attacked Baratie," Sanji specified.

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed, then glared out doubly angry at the ships in the harbor. "Hey Baka Krieg! Stop attacking these people! They fed us you bastard!"

"Wonder if Gin is there," Sanji muttered a slight bit nostalgically. "Actually, I wonder how Krieg made it a full year on this world at all."

"Well I'm going to go-" Luffy began, then he and Sanji both froze and looked inwards towards each other where they suddenly felt very cold. Standing right there was a ten foot tall man with short black hair, (Kuzan got a haircut to even up his hair after his torture), and a pair of sunglasses. He let out a breath and it hung there in the air in front of him, the temperature of the air suddenly dropping several degrees.

On the ships out past the shore, the captain of the main ship in the center of the fleet lowered the binoculars from his eyes. Don Krieg's face turned blue and he yelled, "Admiral Aok-"

Kuzan leaned off of the dock and pressed both of his hands down on the water's surface. "Ice Age," he whispered. In a split second, the water in the harbor froze, the pirate ships in it froze, and all the pirates on their ships froze in place. A sheet of ice covered them all, and just like that the battle was over.

"Whoa," Sanji muttered. He tried not to start sweating, but he had forgotten just how strong the former Admiral was. He could barely see the edge of the ice the man had froze it all so far into the distance.

"Aww, I wanted to see if Krieg got any stronger," Luffy pouted. The pirate turned around and his eyes focused on the water behind where Aokiji froze everything. "Ah! Sunny!" He exclaimed.

Kuzan focused all of his ice ahead of him, so he was surprised to hear that and looked back on the dock to see if he accidentally froze over Straw Hat's ship. There was a little ice encroaching near the ship's stern, but it looked fine. Luffy turned to the taller man though and shouted, "How is Sunny going to get out of here?!"

The Ice Man sweatdropped and realized what the problem was. He looked around and saw there was no escape for the ship, but then Sanji spoke up, "It's hot Luffy. I'm sure the ice will melt sooner or later."

"Besides," Franky started, walking down the dock instead of running like before since the fight was over now. He never did reach the dock before Kuzan froze everything, and he was shocked to see the Admiral's power. "We could always Coup de Burst over the ice," he suggested, making Luffy's eyes light up happily.

"Oh yeah!" The rubberman exclaimed.

"Wow!" Someone shouted from behind the four men, making them look back into the town. Everyone was leaving their houses now that the explosions had stopped and they stared out at their harbor in amazement. "You really stopped them all!" A man shouted, dropping the pack he had in his hands as he was prepared to abandon his home.

"Thank you!"

"Kids!" Someone ran over to Nami and leaned down, pulling her two children in for a hug. All three thanked the orange haired woman who smiled back at them before walking towards the dock and her crew.

Kuzan looked around as the people cheered for him and the five pirates who helped save the town. _Even though pirates were the ones attacking, they can still see other pirates as their heroes. The label isn't what decides whether they are good or not..._

* * *

 **FD + 388**

"Well, are you coming or what?" Luffy asked as he stood on the dock, facing the Ice Man in front of him.

The rest of the Straw Hats were on the ship next to them, and though they were supposed to be getting ready to set sail, they were all listening closely as the former Admiral talked to their captain. Kuzan spoke, "This town is not where I belong." _This world is dangerous, but I have learned a lot about it. Akainu took charge of the Marines who came here, but no one is around to keep him in check. I've heard things about the New Earth Government expanding, just like the World Government on our world._ "I will be leaving this town as well, but..."

"Then come with us," Luffy stated, motioning at his ship with his head. _Aokiji could protect my nakama better than I can, for now. I'll be stronger than him soon though._ The pirate deep in thought looked seriously at Kuzan. "We're looking for my nakama."

"Roronoa Zoro could be anywhere," Kuzan stated, remembering how Bartholomew Kuma slapped him to who knows where with his Devil Fruit power.

"Then we've got a lot more places to look," Luffy said with a small laugh. "And you're pretty awesome, now that you're not trying to kill us."

"Awesome?" Kuzan muttered, not able to recall a time when he'd ever been called that before. After a few seconds he chuckled, and then started laughing loudly. "That sounds like something your grandfather would have said. Arararara!"

"Grandpa?" Luffy asked. He thought about Garp for a second and then laughed himself. "Shishishi. Oh yeah, you do know Grandpa!"

 _If I'm going to look for someone,_ Aokiji thought. He looked behind him past the town and into the distance. _I would look for your grandfather or Smoker. If I had to guess though, I would say Smoker is with Akainu's Marines._ He looked back at Luffy and then up at the young man's ship. _It would be faster traveling on a ship. And I'm not at a hundred percent. Sanji's cooking tastes better than anything else I've had in the past year..._

"Oi! We going or what?" Franky shouted off the ship.

Luffy looked expectantly at the taller man in front of him. After a few seconds, Kuzan chuckled and grinned, "I suppose I'll join you for some time. It will be good to keep my eyes on you anyway," he added.

Luffy looked at the man over twice his age as Aokiji climbed up on his ship. "Ehh? This is my ship! We'll do what we want!"

"Alright," the Ice Man agreed while he climbed up, decided on going now and not going to turn back. "But no pillaging towns," he stated casually, yawning as he did and walking straight up to a lounge chair on the deck.

"Huhh?" Luffy asked in annoyance as he jumped up on his ship himself. "If I want to pilridge a town I'll do it!"

Kuzan looked over at the idiot for a second to see if he was serious, but then sweatdropped as Nami walked past and corrected him on how to pronounce pillage. He said it again, and then Nami told him what it meant and he looked confused, before turning back to Kuzan and stating, "Well I don't want to pillage anyway so hah!"

"Uh huh," the Ice Man mumbled, while lying back on the lounge chair and closing his eyes. _I'm sure you don't._

* * *

 **PRESENT**

"Straw Hat saving lives?" Akainu asked. His voice sounded disgusted in his former comrade. "If that boy truly saved your life then you are a disgrace to the Marines. You are a disgrace to everything you once stood for-"

"You never understood what I stood for," Kuzan shouted back across the gap between their skyscrapers. "In Ohara, you destroyed a boat full of civilians. You did so in the off chance that a scholar made their way onto the ship and was going to escape."

"I stand by that decision," Akainu shouted at his opponent. "You were always too soft! That is why I could not allow Sengoku to make you into the next Gensei."

"No!" Kuzan shouted at the other man. "Your view of Justice has always been wrong, but on this world you have become worse than ever."

Sakazuki snarled at his foe and opened his mouth to argue, but Kuzan continued shouting first. "I was in Port Royal!" Akainu closed his mouth while his opponent shouted, "You and your Government went into a city and slaughtered the civilians, for what?! I saved children from the demons you sent after them..."

"That port was full of-"

"People trying to fight you, I know! I was one of them!" The normally lazy Ice Man was shouting at his foe in a rage. "But it is your attacks that do not discriminate between civilians and your enemies that make _you_ the true monster. Sakazuki," he growled, lifting up his arms and forming a rising pillar of ice behind him. Kuzan's giant ice pillar widened until it was the size of the entire skyscraper beneath him. "That is the only reason you are still conscious Sakazuki," Kuzan growled at his opponent, surprising Akainu into widening his eyes. "You think I do not attack because you are stalling me, but the truth is that I do not attack you in order to keep civilian casualties to a minimum- No! That's wrong, that's what you would say. I do not attack because I will keep civilian casualties at _**zero!**_ No innocent lives will perish because of my Justice."

Fleet Admiral Akainu glared at his opponent and the rising pillar of ice behind him. "You wish to accomplish Justice, but you are not willing to risk anything to do so!" Akainu shouted, rising up his own arms as he did. "That is why you will lose. Absolute Justice means that no matter the cost, no matter what means are used to reach a certain end..." Akainu's voice continued to rise and the magma bubbling behind him grew higher and higher. "Victory must be assured!"

"And because of that ideal, you have lost your way! You have put victory above all else, and now you can not see the error in your ways!" Out of the giant ice pillar sprung forty different spears of ice, making the enormous pole of ice look like a huge tree with sprouting branches getting longer by the second. The ice tree widened to cover the sky over several streets, but all of the icy branches curved in towards the building Akainu was on.

"RAAAAA!" Akainu roared, seeing the ice branches start moving towards him. Dozens of streams of magma shot out of the mountain rising behind him. Ice and magma collided in the street between buildings, but through the steam and smoke, Aokiji came flying out with a fist pulled back covered in black Armament Haki. His opponent felt him coming with his Observational Haki though, and Akainu was easily able to dodge. As the Magma Man leapt backwards though, he saw the shadow descending over him and looked up to see the main pillar of ice curving down towards him. It was like the trunk of the ice tree turning his way and slamming out of the air.

Sakazuki snarled and all around him the roof of the building turned into magma. The magma grew larger and pulled in towards the middle of the roof before shooting up and colliding with the bottom of the ice pillar. The ice and magma slammed into each other so hard that the building underneath Akainu started shaking. It felt like it was going to come down from under him. The Fleet Admiral expected a kick from Aokiji to come while he was focusing his powers on keeping the ice pillar away, but strangely his opponent was not using the same kinds of attacks he used in their previous battle. Both of them came out with scars from that fight, but Kuzan came out with something more.

The Ice Man was down at the base of the skyscraper Akainu stood on fighting his powers. Although the Magma Man only had enough strength left to hold off his attacks alone, Kuzan could fight him and come down here at the same time. Kuzan slammed his hands down on the ground and the creaking steel of the building froze. Ice filled the joints and the building held up even better than before, while his pillar of ice continued to push down on Akainu on the roof.

With one jump, Kuzan leapt all the way back to the top of the skyscraper. "I will not be the cause of the deaths of innocents Sakazuki! I could defeat you right now with my strongest attack, but I will not risk the lives of my comrades like you are so willing to do! You were NEVER a protector of justice! And now," he rose up his arms as he came down towards the Magma Man, "I will defeat you!"


	69. Nexus 14-8 Metropolis 18 Who to fight?

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

 **Nexus 14.8**

"Why can't you help me?" Sora asked the man in front of him. The man was actually a seven foot tall purple-plated alien creature with sharp teeth, claws, and powerful alien weaponry on him. It was a good thing for Sora that he was trapped in a small yellow bubble along with his entire army of Covenant soldiers.

Sora was talking to him from the back of a large white and gold Pokemon hovering in the sky. The protective spheres all over the sky that held different aliens inside them were all brought together in the same general area. Arceus did not kill a single soldier with his attacks, as per Sora's request. Instead thousands of soldiers sat unharmed inside bubbles waiting for this boy to release them.

The Arbiter looked at the boy who asked him a simple question, and then he looked back up towards the sky. They had all seen the video of Trunks getting a fist through his chest. His computers had picked up a transmission earlier when they were still away from the city, and he saw what happened to Superman and the Jedi then as well. "Grrrr," the alien leader growled. The Elite looked through the edge of the yellow forcefield at the boy on the other side. "You wish my people to fight for you instead?"

"No way," Sora replied with a shake of his head. "Go help the people of your city. They need it! I just came to find those Underworld members who have been terrorizing my friends, it was you guys who decided to attack us just for coming in."

The Sangheili warrior did not know what to say. His race was a proud, and honorable one, but this boy's words were not lies. He thought about how important Akainu made taking down the intruders seem. "There is no reason for us to fight you," Arbiter said. "But I know Trunks and Superman's strength first hand. They crushed the old Covenant, only the two of them. They did so without killing my brethren, only destroying the crazed leaders who wanted to take this world for themselves. Superman and Trunks were the strongest men I knew. Yet Tetsuo killed them."

"You saw those other yellow lights flying up there right?" Sora asked, the boy with spiky brown hair still smiling at the purple alien. "Those were more Super Saiyans. There's no way Tetsuo can take on all of them." The leader of the Covenant looked up where Sora looked, and the two of them stared up at the sky. The younger man continued, "If you stop fighting for him, it wouldn't be betraying him. He's already betrayed you guys by killing your comrades. It's time to take that kid down a peg."

Sora stared up at the sky, and his eyes narrowed as he thought about the very same kid who killed Brook. _Gohan, Goku, take him down._

* * *

 **Residential Area 3, Metropolis**

On a small side road of Metropolis, three figures walked down the undisturbed pavement. None of the houses on either side of the road were damaged, though many doors were left wide open as if whoever was inside ran out a while ago. "You know," the girl walking on the right of the group of three started, "I haven't felt any movement below the city in this area since that last group of robots we destroyed."

The other two walking down this road turned to their right at their friend. They were at the far Western side of the giant city of Metropolis, and over their friend's head they could see the burning buildings not far in the distance. Dozens of skyscrapers had smoke coming out of them or broken windows. The amount of damage to the city was starting to get out of hand. There still were a large number of buildings that were not badly damaged, but it seemed like most towards the south where they came in from, and many in the middle of the city were on fire.

The oldest member of the group of three, the girl on the left, looked in at the bald boy standing in the middle. "What do you think? Should we keep looking for the Underworld or start on rescue efforts?"

The teenager in the middle looked to his right at the short girl next to him. He turned left at the brown haired girl wearing a blue kimono, then turned to look down the street. "I don't know," he whispered. Katara and Toph each looked in at their friend the Avatar, and Aang stepped in front of them. "The fact that there are Underworld robots under the city means we were right, but so many people are dying right now."

"Aang," Katara reached forward and put a hand on his left shoulder. "Whatever you feel is right, we'll go with you."

He closed his eyes. The boy with blue tattoos of arrows visible on his scalp and arms thought hard. Then, as he opened his mouth to speak, the girl on his right spoke up first. "We have company," Toph said. The blind girl pointed a hand forward and pointed down the road where she could feel them approaching. "At least fifty enemies, they have a few vehicles with them." She could feel the vibrations of their heavy footsteps, the clanking of steel on the pavement.

Aang and Katara looked down the road and saw the men charge down from the next intersection. It seemed like they knew the three of them were here as there was no hesitation when they turned and charged towards them. "Marines," Katara said, lifting up her hands into a fighting stance so that the water she had in pouches on her side was ready.

"They aren't slowing down," Toph stated, getting into a fighting stance herself with her knees bent and her feet spread apart. She held up both fists and her face turned towards the enemies, even if she couldn't see them.

As the Marines got closer, the bald boy in the center stepped forward. He held up a wooden staff above his head and slammed it down on the ground, "Listen to me!" He shouted at the soldiers running towards him. "We are not your enemies!"

The Marines were holding rifles and swords and all sorts of weapons. Behind them were tanks rolling on spiky treads down the street, with large cannons on the tops of them. There was a person running at the front of the pack who after getting closer, actually did start slowing down. He had a hat with the word 'MARINE' on it, and a white mask pulled up over his chin and mouth. He had on a Marine officer coat and over his back they could see the hilts of two weapons criss crossing with sharp blades coming out the bottoms of the hilts.

The Marine officer in front held up a hand and came to a complete stop when he was only twenty feet away from the three down the road from him. Aang smiled and shouted at him and all the men stopped behind him. "We shouldn't be fighting! There are Underworld members hiding in the city, and Akainu's been covering it up with your other leaders."

"Besides that, we need to go help the people in those buildings," Katara shouted, and pointed to her right over where a few flaming buildings were. As she watched, a small white blur flew into a flaming building and a few seconds later all the flames were gone leaving only smoke.

A few of the Marines saw this as well and one of them turned back to the girl down the road. "Looks like our comrades already have that handled."

"How do you know it wasn't one of our friends?" Toph snapped at the guy down the road. She put a hand up to her mouth and whispered over to Katara, "Was it one of our guys?"

"I don't know," Katara whispered back.

"Hey! What are you whispering about?!" A thug wearing a Marine uniform shouted. The burly figure took a step forward but an even bigger guy in front of him stepped in his way and glared back at him. Their leader still had his hand raised, so they weren't going to attack yet. The gruff man turned from his bigger comrade and looked at the leader, "Commander. What are we waiting for? Let's attack them."

"I can't believe it," the voice that spoke came from directly in front of Aang, over at the Marine's Commander. They didn't see his mouth move because it was under the white mask on his face, but they knew it came from him.

Toph's jaw lowered and the blind girl whispered, "That voice."

Katara and Aang both looked at their younger friend and then back forward. They watched as the figure reached his hand to his mouth and lowered the cloth mask. He had two vertical scars near either corner of his mouth cutting from above it down to his chin. Whatever did that to him, it looked painful. The man reached up with his other hand and Katara and Aang slowly dropped their jaws as well as the guy put the end of a piece of wheat into his mouth.

The Commander put the wheat between his teeth and then lifted up his head, tilting the rim of his hat up so he could look down the road at Aang, Katara, and Toph. Katara took a step forward first, her eyes wide, "Jet?" She whispered, wondering if she was right.

Aang's jaw was still dropped, but he looked to either side of the Commander as four other figures stepped forward. There was the huge guy who stopped the man behind him from attacking, and next to him a much shorter figure only a fourth of his height, wearing a helmet instead of the normal Marine hat. On the other side of Jet was a skinny guy holding a bow, and a girl a little shorter with face paint on. "No way," Toph whispered as she faced down the road where their enemies were. "But Jet died. I felt his heartbeat slowing down in Baa Sen See."

"I did die," Jet stated down the road. Now, the other Marines behind him were looking at their Commander in surprise as it looked like he knew these people. "Heard you beat the Fire Lord from my team," he added on, motioning to either side at the four figures closest to him who survived the war.

Now that Katara knew it was Jet in front of her, she looked around and recognized them so clearly, even though it had been three years. "The Duke," she looked at the small guy in a helmet, "Pipsqueak," she turned to the muscular giant of a man. "Longshot, Smellerbee," she looked at the other two on Jet's other side.

"Jet," Aang said, his mouth finally closing and a wide smile coming to it. "I'm so glad you're here! There are-"

"I heard you the first time Aang," Jet stated, then spat the piece of wheat out of his mouth. "I gotta thank you for taking down the Fire Lord. But right now," he reached up behind his back and grabbed the hilts of his weapons, then snapped them in front of his body. The curved blades with hooks at the ends looked sharper than ever and he glared down the road at his surprised former-allies. "I have to stop you."

Longshot rose his bow, Smellerbee pulled out two long katanas, The Duke whipped out two pistols from his sides and Pipsqueak lifted up a giant metal pole he had on his back. "Guys," Toph warned, getting back into her fighting stance as she could feel the tanks in the back moving around.

"Jet! We aren't your enemies!" Katara shouted at the boy her age. "We don't want to fight you!"

"I don't want to fight you either Katara," the young man responded. He held up his curved blades anyway, "But I saw people die on my way here. Whoever's causing this has to pay. Even if they are former friends."

"We aren't causing it!" Aang shouted at Jet. His men rose their weapons behind him and got ready to charge forward. Aang swiped his staff in from it him and a gust of wind flew down the street, crashing into everyone looking his way and making them hesitate before attacking. "Jet, we aren't former friends, we still are friends! You helped us-"

"Attack," Jet stated.

Toph felt the vibrations in the floor of every person taking steps towards them. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Toph knew they were attacking. She stomped down with her right foot hard, and lifted up both of her arms. The pavement in front of her rose up into a wall between her and her friends, and the enemies down the road.

A bunch of explosions smashed into the other side of the earth Toph bended in front of her. Aang and Katara turned to each other, and though they looked sad about it, they each knew what needed to be done. "Don't hurt them badly," Katara whispered, while she made hand movements in front of her that water-bended the liquid in her pouches out to the air ahead of her.

"We know," Toph replied, a large tone of anger in her voice. "I don't understand. Why won't anyone believe us?!"

"It's not their fault," Aang stated as he helped earth bend more of the street around them to put a wall between them and Jet's troops. "Their leaders are in league with the Underworld. Who knows what they said about us when we showed up."

"What can we do then?" Toph asked.

"Should, should we leave the city?" Katara whispered, turning to Aang uncertainly. "It could stop the fighting."

Another explosion rocked the earth wall Aang and Toph were keeping up and this time cracks shot through it. Aang shook his head while looking back at the wall, "We don't know when the Underworld plans on attacking, but they know we know where they are now. If we leave, we may never get another chance to stop them."

Toph and Katara nodded, their faces becoming more stern. Toph felt a bunch of approaching figures on the other side of her wall and she stomped towards it, punching forward as she did. The wall of pavement and cement from the sidewalks shot down the road, with more pavement lifting up as it went. The wall knocked a bunch of fighters back, but Jet did a flip over it and came down towards Katara. Jet's squad managed to evade too and they all leapt over the wall going for Aang.

"We're sorry about this Aang," Smellerbee said as she swiped one of her swords at Aang, only for him to bend backwards so it went over him.

"It's not personal," a higher pitched voice said and Aang had to jump high up as The Duke fired his guns at him. The pistols turned out to be automatic and Aang back-flipped over the rush of blue plasma fire. He landed on the roof of a building then jumped to the left as Pipsqueak jumped up and slammed his huge steel beam down at him. Aang crossed his arms as Pipsqueak destroyed the roof of the house and sent debris crashing into him. Through the debris he saw an arrow flying at him and waved his hand, creating a gust of wind that knocked Longshot's arrow out of the air.

His four opponents waited for Aang to descend, but the Avatar stayed exactly where he was in the air. He looked down at them with an upset expression, not knowing whether to feel angry or sad. "I'm sorry," he stated, then twisted his arms and slammed them down, releasing a jet of fire that the other four had to dive away from. Aang turned right as cannon fire from the tanks was reaching him, and he made patterns with his arms that allowed him to catch the explosives and turn them around in midair. He air-bended them back the way they came and enemies dove out of their tanks right before their own bullets slammed back into them.

A line of tanks exploded half a block behind Jet while he pressed his hook swords down on Katara. She was struggling to push him back with the ice blade she formed, and she yelled straight at him, "Jet! You don't know what you're doing! The Underworld are here!"

"I haven't seen them," the boy snapped back, and he twisted on one leg and kicked Katara with the other. She flew backwards and dropped her ice blade as she did. Jet ran towards her, but a block of pavement shot up in front of him. His reflexes were amazing though, and as soon as the ground started lifting he jumped up high in the air. Toph could not feel where he was anymore, but Jet could see her. He descended towards her and threw one of his swords, nicknamed tigerheads, right at her.

"Toph!" Katara shouted. She was still on the ground, but she swung an arm at her friend and grabbed Toph around the ankle with a whip of water. She yanked the younger girl down right before the blade passed over her. Katara stared at the blade that came dangerously close to hitting her friend, yet even as she got angry at Jet for trying to hurt Toph, she realized something. She spun towards where Jet was landing and she swung two blasts of water at him. He swiped through one with the blade he still had, but the other wrapped around his leg and froze. He messed up his landing with one leg frozen and crashed to the floor.

She got up and walked over to him while he pushed down on his hands to get up. "Stop it Jet," she told him, glaring at the boy on his hands and knees. "I saw your last attack's trajectory. Even if I hadn't pulled Toph down, you would have missed." Toph was standing opposite Jet as Katara, and her glossy eyes opened wide upon hearing that. When she was being pulled down she heard the clank behind her of his weapon hitting the floor, and she got pissed off. Now though, she returned to her previous sad expression that they had to fight Jet like this.

"Well," Jet growled as he got back to one foot. He slashed at the ice on his other leg and broke it with his tigerhead. "You may think it was on purpose, but I am really trying to stop you here." He pointed his blade at Katara and stated firmly, "If you don't fight me for real, you're going to get hurt." The end of his blade covered in a black coating that made Katara take a step back.

Toph frowned deeply, then turned to Katara. "Let's take him down." Katara looked back at her and nodded. Each of them rose up their hands, but Toph froze suddenly and spun to her left. "Wait, there's someone- jump!" She yelled, and started bending her legs to get ready. She was too late. The ground beneath both her and Katara turned to mush and their feet got stuck in it before it hardened again. Toph started to move her hands to bend her way out of there, but two spikes of earth lifted up and wrapped around her arms, preventing her from moving. "Ah! Damn it!"

"Toph!" Katara called out, and started swinging her arms to slash the earth apart with her water. As she moved her arms though, the same thing that happened to Toph happened to her. All of their arms were trapped and the two of them got sucked further into the ground so they were more than waist deep now.

Aang was in the middle of fighting the entire enemy platoon when he heard the shouts of his friends down the road. He looked to the opposite side of the block as did many of the others including Jet, Katara, and Toph. They looked to the other side of the road where a much larger battalion of troops were moving forward. Jet grimaced but called out in a respective tone, "Colonel Fong."

"General Fong?!" Katara shouted. The earth-bending general from their own world was marching towards them wearing a Marine officer's jacket and leading over a hundred men and women their way.

The former general flinched and frowned deeply over at the girl. Although they were on the same side of the war on their own world, they never did get along very well. He had tried to force Aang's Avatar state out and almost killed Katara in the process. He looked over from Katara to Aang and stated, "The Avatar. I would have liked to welcome such a hero to our city, but you have caused far too much damage to be considered a hero any longer."

"You don't understand," Aang shouted over at Fong. He leapt away from Jet's troops and landed in between his trapped comrades and the Colonel of the Marines. "We-"

"I do understand, Avatar," the Colonel replied angrily. "I am a member of the Council. My seat may be low, but I could hear Akainu loud and clear. You are allied with the pirates Straw Hat Luffy and Fire Fist Ace. Do you deny this?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Toph shouted over at the man. "They just want to defeat the Underworld too-"

"Wrong," Fong retorted. "We have undeniable proof that Straw Hat Luffy is the leader of an Anti-NEG league. Their goal is the destruction of the Government, and today they have come to complete their goal."

"And can you blame him?" Katara shouted at the earth-bended. "You saw those videos too right?! This government is rotten!"

"It keeps the peace," Fong shouted back at them. "It keeps a lawful country in check. And you have come to tear that all down." He stared back at the Avatar and stood in a fighting stance, "You are surrounded. Surrender Avatar or we will use force."

Aang glared at his new enemy. He never liked Fong, not back on his own world, and from this one interaction he could tell he did not like him here either. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He stomped his right foot on the ground and both Katara and Toph popped back up on the surface. A few of his opponents took steps back as Aang's eyes snapped open. Fong pointed his arm down the street, "Take him down! He is the master of all four elements. The Avatar!"

Avatar Aang stomped on the ground and punched towards Fong. The entire street between them rippled and a wave of earth raged towards the enemies. He spun to his right and slammed both hands out with his palms extended, throwing Jet back with air-bending as the older boy took one step towards him. Aang turned to his other side and rose both of his arms, lifting up some fallen water and freezing Jet's closest friends who were charging from the other side. He turned the opposite way as Fong towards where the rest of Jet's platoon was approaching. He held one arm at his chest and punched the other forward, sending a fireball crashing down the street where it exploded in front of the enemies.

"Hi-yaa!" Five men shouted on the side of the road behind Aang. He turned to see the rock wall he sent that way get redirected towards him at twice the speed. Toph jumped forward and pushed her arms out, splitting the earth wave as she did. She landed and rose her left hand, lifting a boulder, then punched to her right, making the boulder fly towards two enemies charging her with swords.

Katara, Aang, and Toph took on over a hundred enemies at the same time. Katara froze five of them to the floor, but some others she sent flying backwards before with a water whip started getting back to their feet. "There's too many of them," she called out, having to duck as a man got behind her too.

"Colonel," Jet called out as he saw the man's troops firing straight at their opponents. "We have overwhelming forces. We should take them alive-"

"Shoot to kill," Fong stated. He turned to Jet whose eyes opened wide, "If we waste any time trying to save our enemies we risk the lives of the innocent citizens of Metropolis."

Jet looked back down the road where Katara was on the defensive. Aang was doing well against the terrible odds as was his earth-bending master Toph, but the Marines were strong. They kept getting back up and attacking again. Jet knew why that was too. Aang and his friends already explained what their purpose of coming here was. He knew the Avatar wouldn't be here to kill random soldiers.

 _ **BOOM!**_ Jet snapped his head to the left and looked into the distance of the residential area where a huge pillar of flames was rising up. His teeth bared and his gaze snapped back down the road to his old friends, who were now his enemies. He charged down towards them but as he got close, a stray bullet flew in and slammed into Katara's left arm. His anger from seeing the explosion vanished from his face and worry replaced it as blood splattered out of the water bender's arm.

Unfortunately, Jet was not the only one upset by Katara's injury. Aang spun to his closest friend and girlfriend to see her falling back with blood splashing out of her. The two troops closest to her were capitalizing on the attack and slamming their swords down at her. "Stop it!" Aang shouted, his eyes turning white. The teenager slammed his right arm out and the two men next to Katara went flying.

"Oh crap," Toph said, ignoring her nearby enemies and jumping ten feet backwards. They looked at her confusedly as to why she was running away when so many of their comrades were injured at her feet, but a gust of wind slammed into them a second later and explained why that was. Aang went into the Avatar State, making the blue arrow tattoos around his body light up white along with his eyes and mouth. He lifted off the ground as a sphere of spinning air surrounded him.

"Stop him now!" Fong yelled.

Aang moved towards Katara and the wounded girl started healing her arm with her water-bending skills. She even blood-bent her own blood to stay in her arm while she fixed the skin on either side. Luckily the bullet went straight through so she did not have to get it out first. While she healed herself, Aang's body rose higher and a stream of fire spun around him. Water, rocks, and more condensed air spun with the fire making a ball of spinning elements around him that he started shooting out in all directions.

"I keep telling you," Aang shouted, his voice echoing around the street. "We don't want to fight you. All we want to do is take down the Underworld. But if I have to fight you to save my friends, then I will!" A fireball shot away from him down towards Fong who crossed his arms to protect himself. Walls of earth rose up in front of the army's forces, but the earth-benders were not strong enough to fend against Aang's attack. Their walls broke and even Colonel Fong saw his wall crack and his arms get burnt as he was thrown backwards.

Jet pushed through the raging winds near Aang. He had both tigerheads in his hands again and as he fell back he used one of the hooked blades to keep him lodged in place so he would not fly back. "Even if you're here to fight the Underworld!" Jet shouted over the fast winds. Aang's head turned to him and his glowing eyes looked into Jet's. "You created a panic in the city. People are dying! Even now you're breaking a residential neighborhood!"

Toph turned over to Jet as the boy shouted at Aang. She was standing on the roof of a house, and after hearing him, she felt out the inside of the building and the ones around it. She could feel the civilians inside. She could feel their rapid heartbeats. She could feel their fear, hear their muffled sobs.

Aang could not feel all of this, but Jet's words did get through to him. He glanced down to see Katara almost healed, then dropped out of the Avatar State with a saddened look on his face. "Jet," he began.

 **Bang.** Aang's eyes widened and he looked down. Jet stared in shock at Aang for a few seconds, staring at the growing wet spot on his stomach, right over a new rip in his tan gi. The Marine Commander spun around and looked back to see Fong up on his feet with one of his best men at his side holding a smoking rifle. The Avatar stumbled backwards and fell and Katara dove towards him.

Toph's regretful look turned to one of fury. She jumped off the roof and into the road between an injured Aang and Fong. "He was stopping!" She yelled right as her feet landed on the road. A shockwave rippled around her feet sending earth flying down the road at Fong and his men. She heard movement far behind her and stomped back a step, right as a line of men fired their rifles. The ground under each of their feet shot up into pillars so fast that the men on top of them were thrown into the sky.

Still, there were more Marines than their opponents, and beam rifle fire exploded around Toph as she tried protecting her friends.

"Stay with me Aang," Katara begged as she healed up Aang's stomach. He had his head lifted a little and was looking down at his stomach where the hole and burnt skin around it was.

"This really hurts Katara," he muttered then yelled out as her water tried sealing his skin.

"Bring it on assholes," Toph shouted, punching her fists in every direction and slamming rocks and boulders into her enemies. She was panting, but she kept going nonstop in order to stop all of her enemies at once. She was starting to get a little hopeful actually, until she felt something that made her heart drop.

"Keep the pressure up!" Fong yelled. He saw a boulder heading his way and stomped towards it while slamming his elbow out hard, splitting the rock around him. He took another step, then stopped and smirked. "Ah, reinforcements." His own men started grinning as well and the ones who were nervous about fighting this little monster any longer got their hopes back up. Toph turned to the other end of the street where Jet's gang had regrouped after Aang's powerful attacks. Jet stood with them looking her way with a hesitant expression. He knew there was nothing he could do now though, especially with these new forces on the scene.

They marched right up to the broken ranks of Jet's platoon. Fifty soldiers marched through the burning rubble of tanks and past the wounded troops until they were right up next to Jet and his lieutenants. "Commander," one of them greeted, a tall man with black hair tied back in a ponytail and a long strand hanging over his face. Jet recognized the man as someone he actually had met before and the two made eye contact for a second. Just like the rest of the troops behind him he was wearing a blue uniform though he had an officer's jacket on over it and at his waist was a silver pocket watch.

Another man walked up right next to this man. He also had a blue jacket on and a pocket watch at his side, but he was less than half the height of his six foot tall companion. He was wearing a top hat and a monocle, and had a gray handlebar mustache. The shorter man had a metal left peg leg that clanked with each step forward. The two of them looked down the road at the three children in the center of the block and even farther at Colonel Fong and his men. The Colonel with a pointy black beard and white Marines coat called down the road to them, "Perfect. The Freezing Alchemist and the Silver Alchemist. Take your men and help us defeat these intruders."

The two State Alchemists turned in and looked at each other. The Freezing Alchemist, Isaac McDougal, took a step forward and brushed the strand of hair out of his face. "Who are you?" He asked the Marine officer down the road.

Fong's eyes widened and his mouth turned to a snarl for a second before lifting back up into a smug look. "It is surprising you do not recognize me. I am Colonel Fong, member of the Council-"

"Really?" the Freezing Alchemist began, lifting up his eyebrows as his mouth curled into a smirk. "Never heard of you."

A few of Fong and Jet's men were looking over at the State Military soldiers nervously. None of the men and women in blue uniforms were pointing their rifles down at Aang and his friends like Fong commanded. Fong's eyes narrowed at the two alchemists, "As members of the New Earth Government yourselves, you must know that all members of the Council have the ability to order lower ranking soldiers of _any_ regime…"

"Ah, so you would like Giolio Comache, the Silver Alchemist, to help you take care of some children?" The short man asked in a strange accent and high-pitched voice.

"I don't _want_ you to help me," Fong growled. "I _command_ you to assist me right now!"

Isaac and Giolio chuckled and lifted up their hands. They removed the gloves from them to show tattoos of alchemy circles right on their palms. "Sorry Colonel," the Freezing Alchemist said with an expression that showed he was not actually sorry. "We've got different orders." He swung his arm forward and the Silver Alchemist next to him slammed his hands down on the ground. Fong's expression turned to shock as silver chains flew out of the street and a spear of water flew at him from Isaac's hands.

Fong rose his arms to defend himself, but his right hand got covered in ice along with his entire arm. Silver chains shot up out of the ground and wrapped around him tightly while his men yelled from behind him. A few men ran forward but the Freezing Alchemist shouted, "State Military, do not let the Marines release Colonel Fong." All fifty State Military soldiers lifted up their rifles and pointed them at Fong's Marines down the block.

"What are you doing?!" Jet yelled at the man like many other Marines were doing.

"Just following orders kid," Isaac told the younger man next to him.

"Who gave you orders to do such a thing?!" One of Fong's men shouted down the road. The man was hesitating to run to Fong's side and release him even as the Colonel was yelling at him to do so.

"I am a Colonel of the Marines! I am on the Council!" Fong yelled, struggling against his binds.

"Turns out these invaders were telling the truth about the whole Underworld thing," Isaac announced loudly. The Marines looked over at the Freezing Alchemist who turned towards Jet now, "We've got orders to stop confrontations against the intruders and redirect all military attention towards finding the Underworld base inside the city."

Jet looked from the man in front of him back down to Fong at the end of the road. Fong yelled to Jet, "Take care of them Commander! This is treason against the NEG."

"Shut up will you, _Colonel_ ," the Silver Alchemist chided down the road at the man. He jumped up in the air and started spinning around while holding a blade in his hands. The ground cut up below him as he spun like a spinning top over to Fong. He stopped right next to the Colonel and looked up at the chained up man. "You Marines think you control the Government just because Akainu had a higher spot than the Fuhrer or the Arbiter. You thought that made you stronger," the shorter man looked around at the Marines pointing their weapons at him. "Who dares to take on the Silver Alchemist?!"

"Take him down men!" Fong shouted. No one fired. He turned his head and looked back at his troops. "That is a direct order! I command you to-"

"Raa!" Jet charged at the Freezing Alchemist on the other side of the street.

"Jet!" Pipsqueak and the Duke yelled at their friend.

Isaac McDougal clapped his hands in the air before Jet reached him. The air between them filled with steam, and Jet became blinded. The younger man jumped backwards to flip out of the steam, but the steam followed him around. He glanced down the road and saw through a thin opening in the steam Katara waving her hands around to make the evaporated water follow him around. "Katara," he whispered, seeing her glaring right back up at him.

He arced in the air and came back down with his weapons ready. As soon as Jet touched the ground though, ice shot up around his legs. He thought it was Katara for a moment, but the steam separated around him and the Freezing Alchemist was walking straight up to him. "You didn't have to do this," Isaac began.

"You want me to commit treason with you?" Jet snapped back. "Tell my men to join with your traitorous leader?"

"You're right," Isaac replied. "It sounded like a stupid idea to me when I heard the order too."

Jet became confused even as his arms got frozen to his sides and the ice climbed up his body. "Then why did you follow the order? Why did you betray the Government?"

Isaac leaned in to the young man whose neck was covering in ice. "Because once I saw those videos I had to ask myself something. 'Where do I get my orders from?' If it was Mustang, I could handle it. Even Tetsuo, after seeing what he did, I was still okay with it." He leaned back and stared at the kid who could not longer move since everything except for his face was covered in ice. "But if I'm getting my orders straight from Luthor himself…" Jet's eyes widened and his heart started racing. Isaac finished, "If there's even a chance of that, then I'm finished with this Government."

The Freezing Alchemist turned and walked away from the frozen Marine Commander. Jet's friends ran up to him and started yelling at Isaac to thaw him out, but the Freezing Alchemist shouted to all the men at the same time. "Ignore the intruders! We're going after the Underworld!"

Some of the Marines facing the Silver Alchemist trying to get to Fong looked over their leader's shoulders and back to Isaac. "How would you even know the difference?" One of them shouted.

"Because the intruders haven't attacked the city," the Silver Alchemist replied to the men right in front of him.

"How can you say something so ridiculous?" Fong snarled at the man in front of him. "There are missing skyscrapers. Fires raging-"

"All current damage has been caused by NEG members themselves, or by the Underworld leader Blackbeard who has been spotted in the city." The Freezing Alchemist announced. "There is a group of rebels here who turned off the power nullifiers, but so far there is no connection between them and the intruders."

Toph scratched the side of her head sheepishly. Katara started whistling and turned away. Aang got back up to his feet now that his stomach was healed and he looked a little nervous too. None of them mentioned anything about the Green Arrow guy and how he asked for their help, as that would just make this whole situation a lot more confusing. "Thanks for helping us," Aang thanked the short guy in front of him.

Giolio turned a little to Aang who continued, "We found some Underworld robots underneath the city."

"They came up to the surface to fight once we found them, and they were really strong. Much stronger than the ones in their bases." Toph added.

"Bases?" one of Fong's Marines asked the blind girl he was pointing a weapon at.

"Yeah," Toph said with a cocky look on her face. She turned towards the man who said it and pointed at herself, "I've been destroying Underworld bases for months. What have you been doing?" She frowned at the men who started lowering their weapons from the blind child they were pointing them at.

"Stop lowering your weapons," Colonel Fong yelled at his men. "This is a battle!"

"It's only a battle because you want it to be," Isaac shouted at the man. "It's time to eradicate the Underworld and their allies from this city. That way, we can all agree that we have one common enemy. Right?!" He yelled the last part to figure out who if-anyone was against him. He glanced back at Jet's men who lowered their weapons first being surrounded by all the State Military troops. He turned to Fong's men next who were still on the fence, but then they all lowered their weapons down at the same time.

"It's over Colonel," one of them said to their commanding officer.

"No!" Fong roared.

"Ah shut it," the Silver Alchemist said, slamming the blunt end of his sword into the side of Fong's head. The earth-bender's eyes rolled back and his head went limp leaving him in a very embarrassing position since he was still chained up. "Alright, you soldiers," Giolio began and pointed at the hundred or so around him. "And you three," he looked back at the intruders behind him. "Come with me. We're hunting down the Underworld."

Aang, Katara, and Toph smiled and nodded at the short man. Aang clapped his hands together, "Let's do it."

* * *

"Marines! Keep fighting!"

"Do not listen to your commander!"

"This is a battle!"

Vice Admiral Coby woke up feeling groggy. His throat burned like someone had choked him to the point of passing out, which now that he thought back on it, they had. He jumped up fast and spun around the the weapon's building behind him. The young man with pink hair shot inside the building with open doors and looked around to see unconscious guards all around him looking like they passed out without being dealt any serious injuries. _Conqueror's Haki?_ He thought.

The teenage Marine gathered his thoughts and looked towards the staircase leading downstairs. He ran over and sprinted down the stairs, only to gawk at the sight he found. Inside the weapons' room were almost none of the confiscated weapons he knew should be there. There was a giant hole in the back of the room leading to some sort of underground tunnel. All of the robots and guns that should have been there were gone. "Damn it, Smoker," he growled.

"It wasn't Smoker," a voice said behind him.

Coby spun around fast and his eyes opened wide. Standing behind him was the short man with jet black hair who walked right past him when he was being Force choked out earlier. Behind the man was a teenage girl and a boy around her age who looked like he had been mistreated, malnourished, and tortured for a long time. All his questions could wait until the most important one was answered though. "What do you mean 'It wasn't Smoker?' This room was full-"

"Not when we got here," Levi countered him. He nodded towards the hole in the back of the room. "Someone got here before us." While Coby turned and looked at the hole in the wall, Levi turned back at the siblings behind him. "Ackerman, Jaeger, get your 3DMV's," he pointed over at the side of the wall where he got his from and there were at least a dozen other sets of gear. The ceiling above the gear was cracking and while they looked over a quake hit the city and a crack doubled in size.

As Eren and Mikasa made to run over to their equipment, Coby vanished and appeared in front of them. "What do you think you're doing?" The Vice Admiral asked them with a scowl on his face.

Levi stepped up between his younger comrades. "The city is in chaos," he said to the Marine coldly. Coby made eye contact with the shorter man who continued, "Your soldiers are fighting in the streets. It is not just Smoker any longer. The Covenant fleet is destroyed. The State Military have gone against Akainu's orders." Coby was staring at this man in shock and his head snapped up as the ceiling shook again.

Everything started to tremble at a steady rate and Levi added, "You probably missed it since you were out cold, but Tetsuo killed Trunks."

Coby's jaw dropped and his head snapped back down to look at Levi and see if he was lying. Mikasa spoke up, "It's true, the entire city saw it. Tetsuo is insane."

Eren nodded, and he started walking forward despite Coby still standing in his way. Coby moved to stand in front of him, but Eren glared up into the soldier's eyes. "I need to get my gear. We have to get Armin his gear, and he's on the other side of the city. And you," he said, pointing at Coby with a bloodied arm, "should be helping out the people of Metropolis instead of stopping us from getting our own gear."

Coby stared into the injured boy's serious eyes. He had no idea what had happened to this teen, but it definitely was not all recent damage. He moved out of the way a little and Eren stormed past, while Levi walked up to him. "He has been inside one of your prisons for the better half of a year." Levi reached down and grabbed an extra gas canister while Eren and Mikasa put on their 3DMV's. He looked back at Coby who looked surprised by that statement, "The prison looked like Hell, and Eren Jaeger was put there without breaking any crime."

"Let's go," Eren stated. He stood up with his 3D maneuvering gear around his waist and another set over his shoulder to bring to Armin.

Levi and Mikasa nodded and the three of them ran off without giving Coby another glance. The Vice Admiral realized he was letting them get away and almost made to follow them, when the ground beneath him shook again and the cracks on the ceiling spread out more. He shook his head, _Forget about them for a minute._ He raced upstairs and got outside before the three rebels who were surprised to see the pink haired teen out there already.

The Vice Admiral looked around in shock. When he awoke his first thought was to check the armory he failed to protect, so only now did he see how bad everything had become since he got knocked out. The street he was on looked pretty bad from his fight against Smoker, but there were signs of other conflicts happening here between their fight and now. On the closest streets around him too though, there were holes in tall buildings and flames coming out of those holes.

A short figure with a white aura around him flew above a burning building. He stopped for a second, and out of the air below him appeared a hundred gallons of water that dropped on the buildings and flooded the floors one by one, putting out the huge fire to its source. Coby watched as the small figure zipped away, and a bolt of lightning shot across the sky near him. The bolt of lightning stopped, turning into a large muscular man instead who talked to the figure in the white aura. Timmy and Laxus only talked for a second before splitting off from each other and racing to different parts of the city again.

A television screen on the side of a skyscraper nearby turned on all of a sudden. The three figures behind Coby jumped up and hooks shot out of their 3DMV gear, attaching them to nearby buildings. They flew over Coby's head with gas shooting out the back of their weapons. The Vice Admiral glanced at them, then turned his attention back to the screen where a black image appeared with words going across it.

'MESSAGE FROM THE FUHRER: "ALL STATE MILITARY SOLDIERS ARE TO HELP THE 'INTRUDERS' ROOT OUT THE MEMBERS OF THE UNDERWORLD HIDING IN METROPOLIS. MARINE AND COVENANT SOLDIERS BE WARNED. HELP US OR FIGHT US. AKAINU IS A TRAITOR. TETSUO IS A TRAITOR. BLACKBEARD IS CURRENTLY AT THE INTERSECTION OF 22ND AND MAPLE. ALL NEG TROOPS BE ADVISED…'

Coby watched these words pan across the screen and his heart started racing. "Blackbeard is in the city?" he muttered to himself. He heard an explosion on his right and turned his head. Far to his right he saw a fist of magma lifting up in the air. The fist started coming back down on the city. "What is the Gensei thinking using such an attack inside the lower city?!" Coby jumped up in the air and was about to Geppou his way up to the attack to stop it, but a different figure flew in front of the fist first. The entire fist of magma froze in about five seconds, then shattered into a million little ice shards that rained down over the city.

"Admiral Aokiji," Coby whispered in shock at the tall man hovering in the sky where the fist just exploded. Kuzan dropped back down to the roof of a skyscraper then leapt away, supposedly back at Akainu. The Vice Admiral watching all this balled up his fists and dropped back down to the ground. "Choose for yourself Coby," he told himself. His eyes clenched and he turned to the left, "Blackbeard," he growled. He kicked off the ground leaving a small crater where he was just standing.

* * *

"Soon, Arceus will go back where it was before I summoned it," Sora called out loudly. Thousands of Covenant troops looked inwards towards the center of their army of floating bubbles. "Before that happens, I will have Arceus place you all down on the ground." He looked straight at the Arbiter in front of him, "When your bubbles are released and you are set free into the city, I beg you, please! Please don't attack my friends." He looked around at all the different species of alien, "The Underworld will be making their move soon! We don't have time to be fighting each other!"

The Arbiter heard shouts of anger from amidst his ranks. His soldiers were feeling less afraid of this boy, and getting angry at him for destroying all their ships. The kid kept shouting while the Arbiter growled and looked down at the city below. "The damage to the city isn't that extensive! If we wait for the Underworld to make their move though, it will be too late!" Sora pleaded.

"You destroyed our ships!"

"Attacked our city!"

"QUIET!" The Arbiter shouted. As he shouted, the bubble he was in started to drop down to the city. The rest of his men's moved with him, but they all looked in as the Arbiter shouted. "The Covenant has new orders…"

* * *

"Tsuru-san!" A Marine exclaimed from behind the old woman in charge of their battalion. She had white hair pulled back into a ponytail, her face was covered in wrinkles (a lot of wrinkles), and her eyes were coal black. She had dried out lips, and though she looked like any other grandma, she had on a Marine Vice Admiral jacket with the word 'JUSTICE' written down the back of it.

Half a block away from Tsuru and her battalion, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser stood. Around the two Fairy Tail members were about thirty others, all looking ready to fight, and all wearing either blue or white uniforms. Three Marine Captains stood behind Juvia, all looking moderately powerful. The rest looked like State Military soldiers, with one extremely muscular, and shirtless, man standing in front. General Armstrong flexed his muscles and posed in front of his soldiers to boost morale.

"Those are confirmed terrorists!" A man behind Tsuru shouted. He stepped forward wearing an officer's coat just like Tsuru. He walked to her right side and pointed a black staff in his hand down the road at the enemies, "Let's attack them right now! It doesn't matter that some of our troops have turned traitor."

"We can not attack them," Tsuru said calmly. The old woman looked to her left at the younger man at her side. "Captain Gamma," she began to the soldier with slicked back blond hair. "Do you see that ridiculous man over there?" She motioned towards the muscular man posing with his huge muscles all showing. "If you do not recognize him, I will remind you that is a member of the High Council. General Armstrong."

General Armstrong stopped posing and looked down the block with a more serious expression. "Tsuru-san," he said respectfully to the older woman who used to have the same rank as him in the Council before he got promoted. "We of the State Military can no longer follow Akainu or Tetsuo's commands. The Fuhrer-"

"Just wants to advance himself in the Government!" Captain Gamma yelled from Tsuru's side. Behind him, two troops shouted out similar things in agreement. The blond Marine captain spun to his superior officer. "Vice Admiral Tsuru, he may be in the High Council, but Akainu still ranks higher than he does. Our orders are to stop the intruders."

Tsuru hummed, as those orders had not been retracted by their Fleet Admiral. She stared down the street at the others they were having a stalemate with right now. Her eyes darted to either side of the street and her old eyes were still able to pinpoint hundreds of civilians watching them from just inside their windows. _The only ones prolonging this conflict now are us._ She sighed, then turned to her battalion. "Stand down."

Most of the soldiers listened to her immediately. They were nervous, of course, but staying with Tsuru seemed like a safe choice for them. Gamma's hands started shaking and the staff he held sparked electricity. Tsuru glanced at the Captain, "Don't do it Gamma."

"This is an order, I cannot follow!" Gamma leapt fifty yards away from Tsuru so he stood in between her and the other half of the block where Gray, Juvia, the other Element Four, Armstrong, and the rest were standing. The two who were standing behind Gamma ran after him and rose up their weapons, large scythes.

"Aniki!" The shorter of the two, a girl with long purple hair shouted.

"We'll join you," the other called out, a dark-skinned bald man with a fuzzy black beard. They gathered in front of Gamma and their scythes covered in purple energy as did their boots. They opened up box weapons on their hips to release the flame energy and once it was on their boots they had the ability to lift off the ground and glare back at Tsuru.

Gamma looked to the young girl, "Nozaru." He looked at the taller man, "Tazaru. Thank you both." He looked back at Tsuru and his staff completely covered in green lightning. He opened up box weapons and shouted, "Tsuru-san. I know you are strong, so I will not hold back. You are turning against the Marines-"

"Captain Gamma don't do it!" a Marine behind Tsuru shouted.

"You can't beat her!"

"Wait!"

Gamma ground his teeth together and down below him, two wolves formed out of the lightning that came out of his box weapons. "She's just an old woman. Attack!" He and his wolves, along with his two subordinates, charged down at Tsuru together.

Juvia stepped forward, "Gray-sama, should we help her?"

"Yeah, let's go," Gray replied.

He took a step forward like Juvia, but General Armstrong moved in front of them. He held out a muscular arm in front of the two younger mages, "Tsuru-san does not need your help."

Gray looked at the State Alchemist, then back down the road where his eyes widened seeing the soldiers about to slam into Tsuru. He blinked. In that split second he blinked, Gamma, Tazaru, and Nozaru all reached Tsuru. In that same second, all three of the insubordinate Marines became flattened and put out to dry on a floating clothes line behind Tsuru. They were each smiling with bodies that glistened and sparkled like they just came out of the wash.

"You kids are a hundred years too early to be challenging me," Tsuru said with the same serious scowl she had on the whole day. She glanced down the road at Gray and Juvia whose faces were pale as they stared at her. Tsuru sighed and turned back to the rest of her soldiers who were also gawking at her Devil Fruit's ability. "Fan out and search the city. Stop all confrontations without the use of force if possible."

The soldiers and intruders on the other end of the block finally sighed in relief and started moving down the block to join up with Tsuru's battalion. Juvia looked around as more and more people surrounded them. "Gray-sama, Juvia thinks the battle is almost over."

Gray looked at the blue haired girl next to him, then looked up at the sky and the shaking island above. "I doubt it," he muttered.

* * *

"Back off!" Shu shouted. He bounced off the side of a skyscraper and slammed down into the road in front of a dozen Marines. He slammed his sword down on the floor and ripped apart the pavement, then flew forward in between the cluster of Marines. He spun while he flew through them and cut his enemies with his Void weapon.

"Who is this guy?!" A female Marine with long red hair shouted. She pointed her beam rifle up at him, but Shu bounced off a blue platform that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He shot down the road, then bounced back off another appearing platform. He flew past the Marine and cut her weapon in half as he did. Blood splashed around the road and Marines dropped left and right.

A guy came running out of his building holding up a sword. He was wearing a pair of sandals and his hair was long and wavy, sticking out around his head almost like an afro. He jumped up in the air and clashed blades with Ouma Shu as he flew by. Shu was not expecting as much resistance as he felt and he flipped over the man's weapon, dropping to the ground and skidding across the pavement on his shoes.

The boy in a long black cloak with a red scarf around his neck glared over at the swordsman. The guy who ran out of the building turned out to not have even unsheathed his blade, but now that they made eye contact the man started sliding his sword out of his sheath. "What do you think you're doin' kid?" Mugen asked pulling his sword out with his right hand and dropping his sheath with his left.

"Out of my way," Shu said in a dangerous voice that set off the swordsman's instincts like crazy. Shu started jogging back towards him, then into a full out sprint. He reached down as he ran and shoved his hand into the chest of an unconscious Marine he knocked down earlier. He pulled out a long cannon-type weapon, and slammed it together with the sword he was already holding. A bright blue light flashed and when it was gone, a new weapon was in its place. Merging two Void powers he had a much stronger weapon now, one that he pointed over at the swordsman before him.

"I don't back down once I get in a fight," the swordsman told the teen, though he was sweating a little at the sight of the cannon-sword. He charged at the boy, and jumped out of the way as a beam of blue light fired from the end of the kid's weapon. Mugen leapt up and swung his sword down towards Shu's head. Shu slid out of the way and spun his weapon back, clashing with the swordsman who was wearing a red jacket over a white shirt. He didn't look like a soldier or anything of the sort, and Shu parried off the man's weapon and jumped back, landing ten feet away.

"Why are you fighting me?" Shu growled over at the civilian. "This Government is rotten to the core."

"You've got some issues I can see," Mugen replied while putting the back of his sword up on his own shoulders. "But that doesn't mean you can just rampage down the streets as you like with no one stopping you."

Shu's eyes narrowed at Mugen and he pointed his weapon down the road at the man. The end of it glowed bright blue, much brighter than last time actually. The civilian with an illegal sword opened his eyes wide as he realized just how large the next explosion would be, but he did not move fast enough, or far enough away. A huge blue explosion rocked the street sending Mugen and unconscious Marines flying.

Ouma Shu dropped the weapons and continued walking down the block with a deep frown on his face. "Issues?" he murmured angrily as he walked past Mugen's unmoving burnt body. He looked up at the sky and the island above Lower Metropolis. "Tetsuo," he growled in the most menacing tone. He stopped walking and just glared up at the shaking island with a look of unadulterated rage.

 **FD+0 (First Day on Nexus)**

 **Poof.** Shu appeared standing in the middle of a field. He looked around him with a look of shock on his face. This was not the same city he was just in. This was not a school classroom, this was not even Earth. The sky had three suns in it, and he was freaking out.

"Shu!" a voice shouted on his left. He looked over and saw Souta running towards him. Souta stopped suddenly and his eyes turned as wide as saucers, his jaw dropping to the floor. He was looking at something behind Shu and Shu spun around to see what it was.

Out of everything the brown haired teen could have seen behind him, this was the most shocking thing he could imagine. Directly behind him stood two girls who he knew were dead. His childhood friend Hare, and his girlfriend Inori, both stood behind him with just as shocked looks as he had. "Shu!" They shouted, and ran towards the boy. Hare reached him first and dove into him, giving him a huge hug. Inori stopped a few feet away and could not help the tears from flowing out of her eyes.

"This is crazy!" Souta exclaimed. "Where are we? Did we die?!" He looked down at his own hands. "Or am I dreaming?" He pinched himself and yelped. "Not a dream! But, how-"

Ouma Shu started to smile. His look of shock went away and he made eye contact with Inori. "I don't know how, but, I'm so happy I get to see you again." He looked down at Haru who had tears in her eyes and was also looking up at him. "Both of you."

"Shu," Hare whispered, then smashed her face back into the tall boy's chest to cry into. "I'm so sorry-"

"Whoa!" Souta screamed. The teen with short, spiky black hair pointed past Shu and the girls.

Inori spun around. The pink haired idol dropped her jaw just like the others and she took a step back fearfully. In the distance was a boy who was floating up off the ground. He had spiky black hair and wore a red cape that flapped in the wind around him. Below him a crater formed and in the center of the crater, a pillar of earth shot out beneath him, following him into the air.

On all sides of this teenager in a pair of jeans and white t-shirt, the ground started to rise up in huge sections. Shu and the others felt the ground beneath them start rising, and they panicked as giant cracks shot out around the landscape. "Inori!" Shu shouted, reaching towards his girlfriend as she started falling backwards into a hole.

"What are you doing?!" a loud voice shouted up in the air. The teenagers looked up to see a young man wearing a pair of glasses riding on a broom up in the sky near this crazy person.

"Out of my way!" Tetsuo Shima shouted as he continued to rise up, his castle forming beneath him.

Souta screamed as the ground beneath him shattered and he fell backwards. Shu stepped towards him, but the black haired boy's hand was just out of reach. "Souta!" Hare shouted.

Harry Potter looked down and saw the teenager falling off of Tetsuo's tower. He flew down on his broom and caught the kid before he slammed into the ground. Shu and the girls backed up as Harry flew up to them and placed Souta back down, before flying off to help other people who were getting caught in Tetsuo's irresponsible acts. Suddenly, the ground stopped shaking and the kid up in the air got sent flying a mile into the distance.

Hare and Inori stared at the same spot in the sky with shocked looks, while Souta and Shu looked around confusedly. Hare whimpered in a scared tone, "Who is that?"

"He helped us," Inori whispered.

"Who?" Souta said, scratching the side of his head.

Hare looked at Souta, and she saw he was not kidding. "That guy up there," she exclaimed, pointing up at the top of the tower the crazy kid was just building. "He's got orange hair, and a long black kimono. He's shouting at that kid to stop being so reckless."

Shu stared at Hare in confusion, but spun to look into the distance where Tetsuo was glaring back at them. Apparently whatever the invisible person was shouting was getting through to him, because the spiky haired teen in a cape was looking around regretfully at all the damage he created. It looked like the danger had passed. At least, Shu thought it had for another few seconds, before Tetsuo flew back over and punched Ichigo Kurosaki straight in the face to get revenge for that elbow he was hit with a few seconds ago.

The speed at which Tetsuo flew across the land ripped it apart so badly that it became unrecognizable. People and earth got thrown up in one giant mix, then crashed down to the ground with no one there to soften their fall. Shu looked over in panic and watched as Hare got slammed by a huge boulder, her body splatting against it. His horror at the sight was only surpassed by his worry for Inori who he saw looking towards him through the rain of rubble.

He heard screaming behind him but didn't turn around. He never saw how many tons of debris landed on top of Souta's body after the teenage boy crashed down into the ground. Shu reached for Inori and she reached her hand back towards him. Their hands were inches apart, when they both slammed into the ground. Their landing was soft, with crushed up earth cushioning their falls. Shu winced and it felt like his left leg broke, but he opened his eyes and reached for Inori anyway. "In-ori," their fingers touched, and then a boulder landed on top of Inori.

Shu stared in shock for a few seconds. The teen's face was shaking and he lifted it up to the sky, "AHHH!" He screamed, as this was all one giant nightmare.

Something grabbed onto him tight and lifted him off the ground. "Hold on," Harry shouted at the boy he slung over his broom while they flew away. "I'll get you out of here-"

Shu ignored him. He only looked back into the distance where that strange kid was looking back at all the destruction he caused again with a regretful look. Tetsuo's look of guilt did not sway him this time though, because he knew what that boy-looking thing was. It was a monster.

 **Present**

"Tetsuo," Shu growled deeply. "I am going to bring your world down on top of you." His eyes narrowed at the bottom of the island in the sky, then he snapped his gaze back down and continued running forward. "For my friends. For Inori!"

* * *

 **Metropolis Control Tower**

"I could get this open safely, but the tools necessary are above us-" Leonard was cut off by the young teenager shouting at them.

"Let's get this upstairs," Armin shouted. He had no idea how much time they had until Luthor put his plan into action, but he was going to put a stop to it first.

Raj, Howard, Leonard, and Sheldon all ran over and helped hoist up the box that was labeled Xel Corp. They ran to the elevator together, making sure to be careful of the box that could have something very delicate inside it. "It's heavy," Sheldon complained as his side of the box was dipping down a little.

"Deal with it," Armin snapped at the older, skinny man. The nerdy scientists kept their mouths shut, even though Armin left his weapon behind in the basement, becoming far too occupied with this box to worry about the scientists anymore. They reached the first floor and ran out into the lobby where they put down the box.

"I'll get my tools," Leonard exclaimed.

"Get Vegapunk on the line," Armin snapped at the other three, going to let them decide amongst themselves who called him.

As the nerds ran off, someone shouted from the doorway, "Armin!"

Armin froze, as he had not heard that voice in months. He spun around, and his face lit up, "Eren!" He shouted. He sprinted towards his friend and then two of them collided in a hug. He pulled back first, "What happened? Are you alright?" Eren was covered in dry blood and a little bit of fresh blood too.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I brought you your gear," he held out the 3DMV and Armin instantly started putting it back on.

The blond boy sighed in relief as Mikasa and Levi came running in the door behind Eren. Levi stood at the doorway with a rifle in his hand, leaning out and looking both ways on the street to see if anyone was coming for them. "Armin, have you found out…" Mikasa began.

Armin pointed behind him at the cardboard box on the floor. "What is that?" Eren asked.

"I think, Lex Luthor put it here," Armin said in a confident tone.

Eren and Mikasa looked shocked, but it was for a different reason than Armin thought. "That isn't good," Mikasa said, glancing back out the doors and onto the street outside.

Levi spun to Armin and filled him in, "We passed Green Arrow earlier. He brought reinforcements to the city, though apparently their main reason for coming was to find the Underworld."

"Turns out," Eren started grimly. "There's an Underworld base right here in Metropolis." The scientists who ran back into the room at that moment went wide-eyed and started panicking.

"Armin," Mikasa told the boy who was getting more freaked out by the second. "Have you figured out what's in that box?"

"No!" Armin exclaimed. "I need to get it open though."

"So open it up," Eren said. The teen stepped towards the box and pulled out one of the swords on his sides.

"No!" Armin shouted. He reached forward and grabbed Eren by the wrist of his sword arm. "Since it's Luthor, we have no idea if this box is rigged. It could explode!"

"I've got Vegapunk on the line," Raj called over to Armin.

Leonard ran back into the room holding a box of tools. Armin saw everything looked ready and he turned back to his friends, "Eren, it's great to see you, but I need to stay here right now."

"Armin, it's time to leave," Mikasa shouted at him.

"And go where?!" Armin shouted at her.

"You're breaking from the plan," Levi scowled back at Armin. "Are you sure about this?"

"Not at all," Armin replied as he looked back towards the mysterious box. "But if I don't figure out what's in here and fast, Luthor will win. I don't want that!"

Levi glared over at Armin for a few seconds, then spun back to the doorway. He could see how determined the blond kid was on following through with this. "Alright, but get it done fast."

"Captain Levi!" Mikasa shouted at the man. She looked back angrily at Armin, but saw Eren nodding at the boy too and running back towards the doors and Captain Levi. "Damn it," Mikasa grumbled under her breath. "Figure it out fast Armin," she scolded their smart friend. "Then let's get out of here. Let's get out of this city."

"Agreed," Armin said, though he did not turn away from the box the scientists were now gathered around. He saw his friends leave out the corner of his eyes and he took a deep breath. _I need to figure this out. Lex Luthor is an enemy of mankind. I won't let him win!_

* * *

 **Underground Metropolis**

Anakin Skywalker walked down an empty tunnel that connected to one of the hallways of the Underground Prison in Metropolis. He walked with his hands at his sides, staring straight ahead into the darkness at all times.

The ground was not shaking as much above him as it was earlier, and that made him hopeful for the results of this battle. He did not think about that much however, as he was fully focused on the presence he felt in front of him. He stopped walking, and announced, "Come out witch."

No one responded for quite some time. "I am impressed you found me Lord Vader," a voice seethed through the darkness. Footsteps echoed around him and got louder as whoever was in front of him started approaching. "I hear you have been looking for me," the witch began as she finally stepped close enough to Anakin for him to see.

"The witch known as Medusa. You stole the bodies of several young girls of Rhodar for you experiments," Anakin said in a monotone voice. His red lightsaber extended in his hand and gave his face a deadly red tint, his golden eyes looking darker than ever. "You will receive justice today."

* * *

Gray Fullbuster ran down a busted-up street of Metropolis. The young mage had spiked ice gloves on his fists and a layer of thin armor around his body. He was a little tired but the city was still shaking so he knew he had to keep fighting.

While he ran though, he noticed something strange. There were people running out of buildings now, instead of into them. Disgruntled civilians were taking to the streets. He ran past a building as three men were running out of it.

The three who Gray ignored and ran right past stared at the wizard covered in ice. "Where's that guy going?" Bete Loga asked, a sharp grin coming to his face. The muscular man with grayish blue hair stepped forward and punched a fist into his open palm. "I'm ready for some fun."

"No," one of the men behind him stated. Bete spun around to see the thinner man pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The black haired boss of the workplace the three just left from frowned at his employee.

"In case you haven't noticed Wing-san," Bete began. "We're not at work anymore."

"Work hours have not ended yet," Wing stated calmly, making Bete sweatdrop at him. The boss looked next to him at Finn Dieme. "You two, come with me to the schools. We'll help the evacuation."

"Ehh?" Bete asked in annoyance.

"You'll be fired if you refuse," Wing stated. With that he started walking down the street in the opposite direction as the ice mage ran. He knew these two employees were strong because of the nullifiers they just got released from, and he needed their help.

Finn could see that and chuckled. The short man with nicely combed blond hair stepped over some broken glass and looked at his good friend. "Guess we've got not choice. Let's go Bete." He turned and jogged after Wing.

Bete stared at Finn's back and held out an arm. "But, dude," he glanced back and forth and saw others heading the direction he wanted to go where explosions kept coming from. He looked longingly after them then grunted and chased after Wing and Finn. "Hey, wait up!"

Finn looked forward at his boss who looked determined to get to the school. He could just be a man interested in the safety of the city's children, but Finn felt like it was something else. "Have any kids Wing-san?"

The older man shook his head. "I do not."

"Then, why you've got us rushing to the school district?" Bete muttered as he caught up to the two of them.

"My student is there." Both Finn and Bete glanced at each other before looking back at Wing. The boss of their company continued, "I have a feeling he may be-"

A window on the third story of a building on their left shattered. The three lifted their arms in front of their faces as glass shards crashed down on them. "This is nuts!" Bete shouted, and his mouth twisted into a wicked smirk, "I fucking love it!

* * *

"Get up Dawn Roar," a Holy Knight named Slader stated in a deep voice. He stood up off his knees and kicked the unconscious Holy Knight on his right, "Simon, stand up."

The young man on the ground with long silver hair that made him sometimes get mistaken for a girl groaned and opened up his eyes. Simon jumped up quickly remembering where he was and he pulled up his long katana at the ready. Slader stood there with a half-broken mask that revealed his scarred face below and his long black hair that was greasy and curly. Other Holy Knights lay unconscious all over the street, and Slader shouted, "All of you to your feet!"

"Holy Knight Slader," someone yelled behind him. The two armored men already on their feet turned and saw a chubby man in a blue uniform running down the road towards them. He looked like a serious man, with short red hair and a disgruntled disposition. He had a few more State Military soldiers running behind him, all of them armed with beam rifles. Lieutenant Heymans Breda kept running down towards Slader but it was not the easiest task. Breda had to maneuver around holes in the road and debris from holes in buildings on either side of the street. He ignored the unconscious members of the Weird Fangs as he ran past them, then saluted the Holy Knight who he finally reached. The chubby man panted a few times and then declared, "The Fuhrer requests your help in ending the conflict inside the city-"

"We were just about to get back to that," Slader replied. He looked behind him for a second and saw the other three members of Dawn Roar and some other Holy Knights he was leading earlier getting back up. He ground his teeth in anger as he thought about that red blur who sped through their forces and took them all down.

"Orders have changed," Lieutenant Breda said while Slader was starting to turn around. The Holy Knight ignored the weak soldier for another second then froze where he was while all the Holy Knights spun to Breda in shock. "Tetsuo and Akainu have been declared traitors. The intruders in the city were right about the Underworld. Blackbeard is in the southwest section of the city-"

"You say Tetsuo and Akainu have been declared traitors," Slader stated while his men all panicked behind him. He took a step towards the State Military Lieutenant and one of the Fuhrer's closest advisors. "Who has the authority to declare High Council members traitors?" He glared at the shorter, chubbier man who took a step backwards when Slader spoke. Slader looked behind Breda at the nervous men behind him, "It sounds to me, like the State Military have rebelled."

Other Holy Knights started raising their weapons and Breda stumbled backwards at the sight of so many powerful people glaring his way. "Everyone!" a voice shouted on the opposite side of the newly awoken Holy Knights as Breda. They all spun around to see another Holy Knight standing there with chipped armor. He had tan skin and long, smooth black hair. He shouted, "We must stop fighting the intruders like the Fuhrer says!"

"Griamore," Slader said in a low tone. He turned and took a step towards the young man, "Your father is on the council. Grand Holy Knight Dreyfus-"

"Tetsuo attacked my father!" Grimaore shouted. The other Holy Knights who were unconscious for a while stared at Dreyfus's son in shock. "Trunks said that Tetsuo hit my father through the wall of the council tower! He said it right before Tetsuo shoved a hand through his heart!"

"Trunks is dead?" Weinheidt gasped. The archer from Dawns Roar had blood dripping down one side of his face and his bow was broken at his feet. He looked up at the sky and saw the island above shaking from something happening up there. "What's going on?"

"The other Super Saiyans," Breda began, making the Holy Knights turn his way again. He felt less nervous this time though with a Holy Knight backing him up, and the Grand Holy Knight's son no less. He continued, "They saw Tetsuo kill Trunks, and now they're out for blood."

"You want us to help the intruders?!" a Holy Knight shouted in anger. He motioned with his armored blue glove around at all the damage around him and yelled, "Look at this city!"

"Trust me comrades!" Griamore yelled to the others around him. "There is a deeper conspiracy underneath the current attacks. We must evacuate the citizens now, before it is too late." He looked around at each of the Holy Knights who made it back to their feet and one by one they nodded back at him. The son of the Grand Holy Knight rose up a fist and shouted, "We are the protectors of this city, it's time we start acting like it!"

* * *

 **Apartment Complex 815**

"I am Jin the Wind Tamer! You're pretty fast kid, who are you?!" The demonic-looking figure with pointy ears and a head full of wavy red hair pointed down at the kid standing on the floor below him. They were on the tenth story of an apartment building, inside someone's apartment. Actually, they were inside two separate apartment's as the roof to the one on the floor below got torn apart when Jin's opponent uppercut the pointy-eared guy through the ceiling earlier. Now, Jin the Wind Tamer was floating in the air with his hands pointed down, with little tornadoes of wind spinning around on his wrists that kept him afloat.

"My name's Dash!" the blond boy shouted up at the flying man. "And I can do that too!" He rose up his arms and started spinning them around over and over in little circles. _When I first sparred with Flash after Castle Oblivion, I thought I could beat him just like I did then, but he was smarter than me. Barry knew how to use his speed in much better ways than I did, but now I know them too!_ He spun his arms faster and faster until funnels of wind shot off of his arms, and grew to be larger than even Jin's. His tornadoes flew up into the red haired man and slammed him into the next ceiling up, breaking him through that one and the one above.

Jin finally stopped himself as the tornadoes below him faded away too. He panted over and over, but his mouth curled up into a grin at the excitement of this fight. He looked down through the holes in all the floors below him, but did not see his opponent back in that first room they started fighting in. He realized it a second too late and barely started turning his head to the entranceway of this apartment when the door flew open and a blue blur flew through it. Dash became visible for a second with his fist pulled back, and then Jin went flying through the wall of the building and into the next building over.

Dash landed on the ground and let out a deep breath. "Nice one Dash," he told himself. "Now go check on Ben, then save some more people!" The determined little boy turned around and vanished in a blur. _We can do this! It's almost over!_

* * *

"Aokiji!"

Former Admiral Aokiji heard a voice he recognized very well and he looked down off the building he was standing on. He was getting a little tired, but he was nowhere near as exhausted as his opponent who knelt on one knee on the building across from him's roof. It was because Sakazuki was so injured that Kuzan had the ability to look down and see the man on the street below who he had not seen in over three years. "Smoker!" Kuzan called down.

"Vice Admiral Smoker," Akainu growled down at the white haired man below. "I have heard you betrayed-"

"What are your orders?" Smoker shouted, and for a second Akainu thought the man was actually asking him. Smoker was looking not at the Gensei of the Marines though, but his old friend and mentor, Admiral Aokiji. He turned his gaze to Akainu, "Should I help you defeat this bastard?"

While Sakazuki snarled at Smoker and got up to both feet to show he was not as injured as he looked, Kuzan shook his head down at his old friend. "Tell the rest of the Marines," Kuzan shouted. "Akainu Gensei has been relieved of his command. All who knew of his alliance with the Underworld will be court-martialed. The Marines are to stand down in the fight against all current enemies who are not members of the Underworld." Kuzan looked up and glared straight into Sakazuki's eyes, "Tell them I will join them as soon as I have arrested the former Fleet Admiral."

Smoker kept nodding and he ignored what Akainu started shouting after Kuzan was finished. "Yes sir!" Smoker yelled up the building, then turned and ran off before letting Akainu finish.

"Smoker!" Akainu roared after him. "SMOKER!"

"Your control over this government is over," Aokiji yelled over at his former comrade in arms. "You continue a pointless fight even while the rest of the NEG troops have determined the battle is over. Listen Akainu! Listen to the silence!" Former Admiral Aokiji quieted down for a few seconds and there was nothing. In the distance they could see smoke rising from one or two other battlefields, but the city was much quieter than before. "Surrender Sakazuki. Do not draw out a pointless fight and risk the lives of the people of Metropolis," Kuzan yelled.

Sakazuki clenched his fists and they both turned into magma. He lifted up his gaze to Kuzan and looked the Ice Man in the eyes, "Never."

* * *

 **Central Metropolis**

"Buneary return!" Dawn shouted. The girl in a white skirt, blue tank top, and a white beanie put her pokeball back on her waist and her hand hovered over the one next to it but froze.

"Freeze! If you grab that pokeball I will be forced to fire my weapon!"

Dawn lifted her gaze and stared at five men standing in the road with her. They were each wearing Marine uniforms that looked dirty and battered, like they had been in many fights before this one. She just called back her fainted Buneary because one of the soldiers had an Ariados out on the road in front of her. The large red spider Pokemon bared its fangs at her and took another few steps forward, while each of the Marines pointed their weapons shakily at Dawn.

"Don't you understand we aren't the enemy?!" Dawn yelled at them.

"Stop trying to mess with our heads!" the Pokemon Trainer Marine yelled, waving his weapon at her and taking a step towards her. She backed up when he moved closer and he yelled, "Don't move!"

"One more step and we'll shoot!" Another of the men yelled, looking like he was going to be quick on the trigger considering the blood covering his trigger arm.

Dawn opened her mouth to reply, and then an explosion caused by the fight against Blackbeard a few blocks away shook the ground and Dawn stumbled to the side. The men saw her move and three of them fired, while one shouted for them to stop since he understood why it was she fell. Beams shot out of the rifles, and Dawn clenched her eyes shut. The girl screamed, and she felt something grab her tightly by the arm, making her eyes snap open.

There was a portal in the air right next to her, and she was stumbling right into it, but the arm that reached out and grabbed her pulled her in the rest of the way twice as fast. Just as soon as it appeared, the portal vanished, and all five Marines and Ariados had to blink their eyes a few times wondering if what they just saw really happened.

Dawn fell through the portal and landed right on her butt. The man who pulled her through sighed and looked away while muttering, "I told you not to come. It's too dangerous here."

The blue haired teenager looked up and her eyes widened. "Takao. You came." She got up to her feet and looked around, realizing that they were on top of a two story building far in the north of Metropolis. "Wow, you brought us far away." She looked back into the city and saw an explosion, "There! Can you take me-"

"Dawn, are you crazy?" Takao snapped. He glared back at her but she smiled at him.

"It's okay if you can't," she said. "I know you'll be watching out for me." Dawn looked down and reached for her pokeball belt, but Takao reached forward and grabbed her by the wrist tightly. She lifted up her gaze and stared at the taller boy with his gray beanie who had such a, conflicted expression at the moment. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Dawn, don't go back into the city," he whispered. He opened his eyes fully and pulled her towards him, "Let me take you out of here, right now."

"Taka-bou, you're being silly," Dawn pulled her arm out of his grasp. "We can't just leave Yuri and Yumma here. Besides, we almost have the city! Most of the NEG soldiers aren't-"

"Dawn, just trust me okay? We need to leave, now!" Takao shouted.

"No!" Dawn yelled, actually looking a little angry at her boyfriend now. "You can be scared all you want, but you can't stop me from helping our friends!" She turned and ran to the side of the building, pulling off a pokeball from her belt as she did and summoning another monster to help her fight.

"Dawn wait!" Takao shouted after her, but she leapt off the building with her companion and they were gone. The older boy stood there on shaky legs for a few seconds, his arm reached out hopelessly towards where she was just standing. "Damn it Dawn," he whispered, and fell to his knees. "Why couldn't you have just run?"

* * *

"Nightwing, dude!" Beast Boy shouted over at the leader of the Teen Titans. The teenager in a blue and black costume looked over to see the green shapeshifter running his way. Beast Boy was bloody and panting but he ignored his fatigue and injuries and pointed back down the road he just came running down. "This guy called the Fuhrer is asking all of us intruders to help flush out the Underworld baddies hiding in the city! Raven and Star are searching the sewers right now."

"What about Cyborg?" Nightwing asked.

"I haven't seen Cy in a while," Beast Boy admitted. They each heard an explosion and snapped their heads to the west where they saw a huge splash of magma rise over the top of a building.

 _Seems like Akainu still hasn't given up fighting us,_ Nightwing thought angrily. "Alright, Beast Boy go find Cyborg and hunt down the Underworld. I have to go find Batman."

"You got it dude," BB replied. He ran past Nightwing, formerly Robin, and jumped up in the air, turning into a Fearow that flapped its wings and shot him through the air at fifty miles per hour.

Nightwing watched him go, then turned and ran down a different road. _Bruce, where are you? Something is wrong here, I am sure you've noticed the lack of Underworld soldiers…_ Nightwing slowed down to a stop and he spun back around, turning his head right to look at the side of the road where a van he just passed was parked outside of a twenty six story building. _What the Hell? Xel Corp?_

Someone walked out of the building next to the van and walked around the front like it was a totally casual thing to do. The only problem was, he was wearing a full suit of thick armor, and Nightwing felt like he recognized it. If that was not weird enough, the van he was getting into made Nightwing glare at it for no reason, that is until he spelt Xel backwards. "Lex," he whispered, and then he looked at the driver again, the man who stopped outside the driver's side door. He looked over at Nightwing through his visor and Nightwing's eyes narrowed under his black mask, because he remembered why the man in front of him seemed so familiar.

Suddenly he was back inside the Underworld droid factory. He remembered that day so vividly as it was the day his arch-enemy Slade was finally killed, even if it was by Vegeta's hands. He remembered every last detail of that fight, from the moment they entered the base, to when they busted into the room that had an army inside, with the Sith Lords and Commando Droids in the back, with that strange armored man who vanished without a trace. Now, he stared at the man with gray armor that had an orange stripe down the center of the helmet, more orange stripes on his arms, his chestplate, down to the belt where he had pistols and gadgets and a knife strapped to it. It was the same exact man from that day. "You," Nightwing whispered.

Felix stared over at the teen dressed in spandex and he hated to admit he recognized the kid too. He lifted up his hand covered in an armored glove and he curled his fingers in at the boy, "Let's see what you've got."

"What are you doing here?!" Nightwing yelled, and he ran forward while pulling out his bo-staff. He did not see Felix's other hand, the one that was not taunting him, until after Felix dropped the flash grenade he was holding at his side. _**Chhh**_ The light blinded Nightwing and he grabbed at his eyes as they seared in pain for a few seconds. When he finally lowered his hands and blinked away the pain, the blurry van in front of him was on and driving full-speed in reverse. "Oh no you don't!" Nightwing yelled, and he ran after the Xel Corp van. The Boy Wonder pulled out a grappling-gun and fired a hook that latched onto the back of the van, "I'm not letting you get away. Not this time."

* * *

 **Underground Prison, Metropolis**

"Let us out of here!"

"The whole place is coming down on us!"

Inside the underground prison of Metropolis, hundreds of criminals shouted at the tops of their lungs. They were afraid of the city that kept shaking, and although the trembling was settling down, they were still angry. Many of them were still hoping to be released, so the end to whatever was going on up above would be bad for them.

A large gray furred leopard with golden spots stood on two feet with his face pressed close to the electrified bars of his cage. Tai Lung snarled around at the screaming prisoners on all sides of him. "Be quiet you idiots," the martial artist snapped angrily, shutting up about a dozen of them. "Listen," he said in a low voice.

The ground above them started to shake again, but the source of the shaking was not coming from above. "What the Hell is that?" a bald prisoner far down the prison hallway yelled.

"RAAA!" a troll roared, slamming his fists into the cage.

"Shut up!" Tai Lung shouted again, listening closer to the sounds that were getting even closer to them.

A figure with long, spiky yellow hair got up to his feet from where he was leaning against the wall of his cage. He had a black tattoo on the right side of his chest marking him as the member of the dark guild Grimoire Heart. The man with deep red eyes stepped forward and shouted, "Quiet weaklings!" Zancrow's mouth curved up into a smile as he stared across the room where his ears were picking something up. There were two scared prisoners in the cell across from his, staring over at him with terrified eyes while he smirked their direction. "Look out," he joked at them.

"Wh-Wha-" one of the two began, right before the wall in the back of his cell exploded outwards.

The cell, along with the two on either side of it, broke apart and screams filled the jail. A few of the stronger prisoners yelled out for the more panicky ones to be quiet, and the room quieted down as everyone looked out of their cell bars over towards the smoke.

Someone started speaking on the other side of the smoke, "Why hello there!" It sounded like a man's voice, though oddly high-pitched, and it sounded insane. Those able to see the smoke settling were able to see a silhouette begin to form inside it. "Why the long faces? Is it because those mean folks who broke in before left without freeing you?" His voice sounded like he was being serious, while at the same time sounded sarcastic.

More shadows appeared behind the silhouette of the first one, most of them bigger than him. He kept walking forward and he stepped out into the long prison hallway. Dust settled behind him and the guy looked back and forth at all the prisoners looking towards him with shocked expressions. "Ohhhh, it must be so frustrating, rrrrwwrr" he said, then shook his head like a madman and his lips vibrated around. "Being stuck down here, while all the _Excitement_ happens up there," he pointed at the ceiling.

The man had a purple suit vest on over a long-sleeved green shirt that matched his curly green hair. He had a crazed smile on his face, which looked permanent because of the red scars curving up on either side of his lips. His entire face was covered in pale white make up and he cackled a few times before continuing. "But don't worry, _I_ have a plan." He held up his right hand, _**jingle jingle.**_ The keys he held up shook around and the prisoners' eyes went wide.

"The keys!" a huge bald man shouted, reaching forward and touching the bars. His body filled with shocks and he flew backwards, yelling out in pain.

Most of them started shouting praise and thanking the man, but a low, somewhat mechanical voice spoke up from one of the cages, "Why would you, free us? Joker."

The Joker smirked, tilting his head to the side and perking up at the sound of his own name. He turned to his right and walked a few steps before coming to a stop in front of a cell where two bald men stood. One of the bald men was skinny with buck teeth and a scared expression on his face as he hid in the corner. The other stood up front with a breathing contraption over his mouth that he could not survive without. "Bane!" Joker exclaimed and clapped his hands together. "You know, I hear the Batman is in the city!"

Bane's eyes narrowed at the clown in front of him. Joker spun off though and jingled the keys again. "So! Who wants to get out of here?!"

A leopard with gray fur stepped forward and put his hands on the bars. Shocks filled his furry claws, but he did not shout out in anger. He looked over at the Joker who turned back his way, "What's the catch?" Tai Lung asked the crazy man.

"No catch!" Joker exclaimed, as if the leopard would believe him. "I am giving you poor people a choice." He held up his hands and spun around so he could look around at as many faces as possible. "I need some men to help me with my, business," he began. "If you want to join me, I would gladly accept Metropolis's finest into my organization." He spun around and held up a finger, "This is your choice however. I will release all of you anyway. Those of you who do not come with me, all I ask," he said as if it were such a simple request. "Is that you go into the city above, and create chaos!" His voice sounded less mock-insane, less crazy, and more evil. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, "Kill those who put you in these cages. Turn the city of Metropolis upside-down."

Joker held out his arms and from behind him, two large robots on wheels rolled out of holes in the wall and into the prison. Behind them, other robots marched, and soldiers ran in carrying bags upon bags of weapons. The Joker's subordinates threw them down on the ground and high-tech rifles, pistols, even lightsabers fell out of the open bags. "I will even give you the means for your _upheaval_!" Joker yelled. The prisoners began staring in awe at the sheer amount of weapons coming out of the broken prison.

Bender Bending Rodrigues walked through the hole in the wall holding up a bag of fifty rifles. The robot had three cigars in his mouth and was grinning wide after finally being turned back on after such a long time. Bender dropped the guns on the floor and shouted, "Here are your weapons meatbags."

The Joker chuckled as he saw all of the excited prisoners. "So, who will join me? And who wants to get revenge on the soldiers who put you in this shithole in the first place?"

Tai Lung stared at the crazy clown who he was starting to think was not as insane as he made himself on to be. "I will come with you," he growled over.

"Screw that," Zancrow shouted, then cackled at the top of his lungs. His body covered in black flames and he shouted, "Get these bars off now, and I'll tear down Metropolis on my own." The Fire God Slayer cracked his knuckles and smirked out over at the Joker. "Let. Me. Out."

Joker grinned right back and replied, "Sure thing."

* * *

 **A/N Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I moved back into college and was getting settled for a while, plus I hadn't finished this chapter until today. However, I already have the next two chapters done with (I know, funny huh) so I'll try to get those up either later today or tomorrow. Anyway, Armin and the Big Bang Theory guys found a strange box they think Luthor put in the Metropolis Control Tower and are trying to get it open. Nightwing found Felix getting in a van with a Xel Corp logo just like on the box Armin found. Anakin Skywalker faces off against Medusa, Kuzan against Akainu, Kirito vs Blackbeard, and Vegeta is fighting Tetsuo. All over the city the NEG troops are realizing they are on the wrong side and joining with the intruders to find the Underworld, but now there is someone else to worry about, as the Joker makes his move on the Metropolis Underground Prison. A lot is happening... XD Hope you're excited for the final part of chapter 14!**

 **Oh, and here's a list of the characters:**

 **DBZ: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks**

 **Akira: Tetsuo Shima**

 **Bleach: Ichigo, Ichimaru Gin**

 **One Piece: Luffy, Ace, Blackbeard, Akainu, Smoker, Coby, Tsuru, Marines, Vegapunk**

 **DC Comics: Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Joker, Bane, Flash, Lex Luthor**

 **Teen Titans: Cyborg, Speedy, Nightwing (Robin), Starfire, Raven, Slade**

 **Attack on Titan: Levi, Mikasa, Eren, Annie**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Element Four, Zancrow, Laxus**

 **Kung Fu Panda: Tai Lung**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda**

 **Big Bang Theory: Sheldon, Raj, Howard, Leonard**

 **Halo: Arbiter, Covenant, Sangheili**

 **Pokemon: Ariados, Buneary, Dawn, Arceus**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora**

 **Incredibles: Dash**

 **Yu Yu Hakusho: Jin the Wind Tamer**

 **Hitman Reborn: Gamma, Nozaru, Tazaru**

 **Ben 10: Ben, Gwen**

 **Futurama: Bender Bending Rodriguez**

 **Star Wars: Anakin, Sith Lords**

 **Red vs Blue: Felix**

 **Soul Eater: Medusa**

 **Towa no Quon: Takao, Yuri, Yumma**

 **Seven Deadly Sins: Griamore, Slader, Simon, Weinheidt, Dreyfus, Holy Knights, Weird Fangs, Dawn Roar**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Heymans Breda, State Military, (Fuhrer) Roy Mustang, Alex Louis Armstrong, Isaac McDougal, Giolio Comache**

 **Avatar the Last Airbender: Aang, Toph, Jet, Katara, Fong, Smellerbee, Longshot, Pipsqueak, the Duke, Baa sen see, Fire Lord**

 **Harry Potter: Harry Potter**

 **Guilty Crown: Inori, Souta, Hare, Ouma Shu**

 **Samurai Champloo: Mugen**

 **Danmachi: Beta Loga, Finn Dieme**

 **Hunter x Hunter: Wing, Zushi**

 **WOW... Okay I think I just topped the number of characters in a single chapter including those early ones. Woop! Now I'll definitely get another chapter poster later today. Thanks for reading!**


	70. Nexus 14-9 Metropolis 19 Tetsuo Shima

**Nexus 14.9**

 **Upper Metropolis**

Ichigo Kurosaki stared up at the two figures high in the sky above the island he was floating just over. The white mask over his face was cracking and pieces of it crumbled off while he stared up with cold yellow eyes. His eyes shifted back to brown as the rest of his Hollow mask came off. It came off because the rage he initially felt had gone down enough and he had managed to keep a piece of himself when snapping this time.

 _Tetsuo,_ the teenage shinigami thought. The orange haired teen stared into the sky at the boy zipping back and forth, blocking and dodging each one of Vegeta's powerful blows. The Prince of the Saiyans was getting every other attack past Tetsuo's defenses. He punched and Tetsuo shifted his head a little to the left, only for an elbow to catch him in the nose. The boy swung both arms forward, but Vegeta was behind him, leaving only an after-image to be destroyed by the seventeen year old. Vegeta brought his hands together above his head and smashed them down on Tetsuo's skull. He flew down fast and intercepted Tetsuo before the boy reached the ground, slamming him back to the right, then flying there and pinballing him across the sky. Shockwaves rippled off all over the place until Tetsuo slammed his arms out to the sides and stopped his momentum.

"RAAA-" Tetsuo's yelling got cut off by a fist to the jaw. Vegeta felt his skin tearing as he shot through a forcefield around Tetsuo, but he ignored the pain and hit the boy anyway. Tetsuo snapped his head back down and headbutted Vegeta in the nose. The Prince reeled backwards, then as Tetsuo flew forward to capitalize, Vegeta formed three dozen balls of yellow energy around his hands. "Ah hah, ah hah, Planetary Buster!" Vegeta clapped his hands together and all of the attacks shot at Tetsuo at the same time. The panting Super Saiyan backed up far away and Ichigo noticed the other two spectators with him dropping down. The shinigami opened his mouth and dropped out of the air with sweat coming down his face. His black kimono was half destroyed, exemplifying how much of his power he still had after using so much of it in his Hollow Form. Ichigo fell from the sky while looking up the entire time.

Tetsuo batted ball after ball of energy away from him. His arms were moving faster than the balls were coming towards him. He smashed seven of them away, and was starting to grin, when the other thirty or so collapsed in at the same time and exploded in front of him. He screamed and pulled backwards as the front of his body burned, but he stopped moving as he bumped into something. He gasped and spun, but Vegeta was already flying up, pulling Tetsuo by his cape as he did. The kid gasped and reached up, but Vegeta was flying too fast for him to regain composure. The Prince started spinning around and around, finally releasing by throwing Tetsuo up into the sky. He brought his arms down at his sides with his fingers curled in, "GALLIC GUN… FIREEEE!" He slammed his arms forward and a huge ball of purple energy released from his hands, much larger than any other he'd used in the entire battle.

When the kid flying up finally got control over his own flight, he only had a split second to look down and see the approaching blast of purple. He rose a guard, but a weak one at that. The Gallic Gun hit Tetsuo. As the purple blast surrounded him, threatening to break through his small protective aura, his mind was far away. _How could I be losing? This doesn't make any sense. I am strong! The Strongest!_ His eyes opened wide inside the purple blast…

 **"Remember Tetsuo. There are times where you will be up against a fighter with more skill, and more experience than you."**

 **"Doesn't matter, I could crush them all!"**

 **"You don't know that. This is why I am training you. One, to get control over your power. But two, to make you into a real fighter. You want to be a fighter right?"**

 **"… Yeah, I do. And Trunks, thanks."**

Tetsuo's mouth twisted into a distorted frown and his eyes started to shake. The pain of the Gallic Gun around him started to feel better. He liked it. "AHHHH!" He yelled, taking in all the pain. Quickly, the acceptance of that pain turned on him and he panicked feeling his skin actually tearing apart. "NO!" He roared, pushing his arms forward. He groaned as he pushed against the ball of energy he was in. "AHH! COME, ONNN!" He threw his arms down and sent the Gallic Gun flying back down, though it was much weaker than how it started. He realized he was really high up in the air now, and he looked far down for the Prince he was fighting.

"YA!"

He was looking the wrong direction. Tetsuo tried spinning around, but he was only halfway turned and both of Vegeta's feet crashed into the side of his head. He plummeted out of the air, back through the clouds and down towards the main island of Metropolis. He flipped himself and tried landing on the ground, but his foot fell in a crack and he fell backwards anyway. "Damn it," he muttered while sitting on his butt. His body was being ripped apart. He had barely any of his shorts left, and the skin on his arms, legs, and torso was burnt, with blood covering him. _HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?!_ _TRUNKS! You, trained me better than this._ He put down his hands to either side and clenched the floor beneath them.

Tetsuo felt something in front of him and he lifted up his gaze. Floating fifty feet up, directly in front of him, was Vegeta. The Prince had his arms crossed and was glaring down at him silently, panting, but saying nothing. Behind the Prince, Tetsuo could see Goku, Gohan, and Ichigo all staring over at him. Gohan was frowning, Goku had a straight face, both of them with their arms crossed, neither one moving. Ichigo made eye contact with Tetsuo, and the shorter boy stared into the shinigami's eyes. He saw Ichigo flinch, look up at Vegeta, back at him. For a second, Tetsuo felt some hope, and then it fell as Ichigo lowered his gaze and made no movement towards him.

The kid gulped and clenched down harder with his hands. _Why would he help me? He was always better friends with Trunks anyway. Why would I need his help?! Why do I want it?_ He clenched the ground harder and started pushing himself up. _I could release the last cork… and probably kill everyone by doing so._ He got up to one knee, his eyes shadowed by the messy black bangs over his forehead. _Why not?_ He felt out the cork and his mouth twisted into a smirk. He prodded at it with his mental hand, but his hand stopped on the cork. His smile shook, it trembled. _Why did I want Ichigo's help? If I could release the cork, I wouldn't need anyone's help, never again._

Once he prodded at the cork though, the rest of his power behind it knew he was there. It pushed harder, and Tetsuo screamed as the pressure built up in his head. He bent his knees and bent his body to look down, grabbing both sides of his head as he did and screaming. "RAAAA! RAaaah ahh haaahhh ahh," he faded off and shook his head over and over with both hands in front of his face. As he held his face in his hands, he noticed something that made his eyes grow into saucers. The palms of his hands were wet. They weren't wet a second ago though, and he lowered them from his face a little, only to watch two more droplets fall from his face and land on them.

"Tetsuo," Ichigo whispered, staring over at the injured boy, crying on his hands.

The shinigami turned to Son Goku, and Goku shook his head slowly. "He, knew what he was doing. When he killed Trunks." Goku frowned even deeper, and he sighed out a deep breath knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Face me boy," Vegeta called down calmly. "You have fought well, but you are still weak." The Prince lowered down and rose his fists into a fighting stance. "I will not allow you to leave here alive. Do not expect any pity from me."

Tetsuo felt the pressure build up again, but he did not scream. He lifted up his tear-streaked face with a mad grin on it. "I don't want your pity," he snarled in a deep voice. His voice echoed inside the Prince's mind and Vegeta stopped dropping as it continued despite Tetsuo keeping his mouth closed. **"You are a small man. Always living in Goku's shadow. I can tell how much you really hate them all. Just like me!"**

"Get, out, of my, HEAD!" Vegeta slammed his arms to the sides and his power flared so hard that the ground beneath Tetsuo's feet broke apart. The boy stumbled backwards and lost his mental connection with Vegeta's mind. The Prince flew down in anger and Tetsuo took another step back in fear. He crossed his arms, but Vegeta's kick still lifted him off the ground and flying backwards.

The Prince of the Saiyans pulled his right fist back far and Tetsuo saw him surrounding it with energy. _Need a plan!_ Tetsuo's eyes opened wide while he flew back and he uncrossed his arms. He lifted both of his hands up to his head and turned them in towards each other with his fingers spread out. His hands were on either side of his eyes and he smirked for a second while Vegeta was about to reach him. "SOLAR FLARE!"

It looked like a sun suddenly lit up the sky above Metropolis's island. Vegeta felt a searing pain in his eyes and he yelled out in the sudden pain. Gohan, Goku, and Ichigo all winced and pulled back, shielding their eyes with their arms. Despite doing so, they could not get the blinding light out of their minds. It was all they could see, and they were yelling out in pain while trying to blink and be able to see again.

While the four of them yelled and tried to escape the bright light, Tetsuo grinned and rose up his right hand. A disc of energy formed on his hand, spinning around so fast he knew it would cut right through Vegeta. He grinned wildly, looking at the blinded Prince of the Saiyans right in front of him. He laughed and swung his right hand forward…

 **"That one was the Solar Flare."**

 **"God Trunks! That hurt so much."**

 **"Yes, it is effective, but you should only use it when there is no other option. If you are up against a power much stronger than your own and need to escape. Use this, then run and mask your energy like I showed you yesterday."**

 **"Wait, why only then? I could just blind my enemies and blow them apart."**

 **"Would you? Because to me, that sounds like a coward's way of winning. It's a dishonorable move. Cheap tricks should never be used in a one on one fight. If you want to defeat your opponent, do it with skill. If it takes a Solar Flare to beat them, then you are fighting the wrong person. Besides, I know you're strong enough to win without it."**

 **"Ha! You're right. Why'd you even show me it?!"**

 **"Hahaha, that's better…"**

Tetsuo's right arm froze. The spinning disc of light on it kept spinning around while Tetsuo stared at his opponent. _KILL HIM! DO IT! You said you would kill him! What does it matter how you do it? Why does it matter? Why am I remembering these things now? Why does Trunks's voice keep appearing in my mind? Why should I care about anything he said? He was stupid! He was, he, he was, my friend…_ Tetsuo lowered his right arm and the disc of energy vanished.

He kept looking at Vegeta while the Prince rubbed his eyes, trying to see again. He coughed and his body filled with pain. The boy looked down at his chest that was covered in blood, and he realized just how messed up he was. _What do I do then?!_ His eyes snapped back to Vegeta. _If I stay here, I'll die. I could always cut him in half- NO! Stick to that decision. I, don't want to die though!_ He turned his head right, then left, then straight up in the air. The panting teen nodded and masked his energy as best he could, before flying straight up into the sky.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Vegeta roared. He held his hands out in front of him and fired a Scatter Shot out. Beam after beam of yellow light shot out randomly and crashed into the island below, spun off through the sky and collided with the barrier on the outsides, or flew up into the sky where Tetsuo had to dodge back and forth to avoid them.

 _He just doesn't give up._ Tetsuo kept flying once none of the beams were close to him anymore. He flew all the way up to the island high above the larger island below. He landed on his own front lawn looking up at the mansion in front of him. "Why couldn't I have just stayed asleep?" He muttered, taking a step forward. Taking that step made him wince in pain but he continued walking, or limping, up into his house.

The teen left the door open behind him, wandering into his main hall with a look of nervous terror on his face. _It won't be long before he finds me up here. How do I get out? Wait!_ He stopped walking and frowned deeply, _I should be able to defeat him. Even without the next cork, I have so much more strength than Trunks. He said his father wasn't far ahead of him._ Tetsuo started nodding and he grinned as he did, but a flash of pain in his left leg made him reach down and grab it angrily. "How did I get so damaged?"

He started limping forward again. _I wouldn't have been damaged if I just released all the corks right away._ His mouth was curving up more and then it twisted to one of pain and he yelped at the sudden strain on his head. His head pounded, throbbed as energy pushed at the cork inside his mind. "Stop," he rasped out, and the ground beneath him along with the nearby walls were crushed. The railings to his staircases broke off and flew to the sides. Pictures and paintings on his walls cracked, falling off and to the floor. Tetsuo barely noticed any of this while stumbling through his house. He grabbed the side of his head in pain while using his other hand to hold in front of him to make sure he didn't bump into anything. The pain was so intense that he was keeping his eyes shut most of the time, and when he opened them everything was blurry.

"Is the blurriness from my mind, or because of the blood loss?" He questioned out loud, then stumbled to his right and leaned up against the wall. "Who knows?" He slid down the wall a little. The boy shook his head fast right before his butt touched down. "No, stay awake. I know you want to pass out, but if you do Vegeta will be the next thing you see. Prepare," he shook his head some more and got back up to his feet, continuing his limp towards his kitchen.

"Would you like some help?"

Tetsuo was so shocked by the voice that he spun and destroyed half the room between him and that person. The man who asked lifted up his arms and shielded his face from the wood shards flying at him. He lowered his arms slowly and saw Tetsuo staring over at him in shock. He started walking across the room. Pieces of his black suit fell off because it got shredded by the debris that just flew at him. It revealed a green suit of thin armor on underneath that did not get destroyed at all by the attack.

"L-Luthor?" Tetsuo questioned. He recognized the man's face, and his bald head, but nothing else about him was familiar. He was more than twice as tall, his muscles were huge, he looked more like he did while wearing his old green mech-suit than he did as a human. "What did you do to yourself?"

"Oh this?" He questioned while walking towards the boy. "Just some adjustments. Looks good doesn't it?"

"Heh, haha," Tetsuo chuckled and looked down. He continued to laugh under his breath and Luthor stopped where he was walking.

"So, would you like some help?" Luthor asked the kid.

Tetsuo rose his gaze back to Luthor. His hopeless expression searching for an answer from a minute ago was starting to change. "Help? I, I guess. What could-"

"I'll have the Underworld forces take back your city," Luthor stated quickly. He walked towards the boy more and continued, "The Covenant, the State Military, even many of the Marines have turned on you." Tetsuo's eyes grew larger and larger as Luthor spoke. "Vegapunk showed them all his videos. I don't know if you heard, but he also showed them you offing Trunks."

Tetsuo looked up into Luthor's eyes with a sudden look of anger, followed by one of only despair. "They saw that did they?" He questioned, having thought that the Saiyans attacked him because they could feel what had happened. "Even if you bring your troops in, there's nothing they can do against the Saiyans."

"But you can," Luthor continued. He walked all the way up to Tetsuo and reached a hand out carefully. His hands were very large now with his body adjustments, and he placed one of these large hands on Tetsuo's back. "You have incredible untapped power. I can help you use it all."

Tetsuo shook his head while still looking down. The man towering over him grinned calmly. He moved his left hand back, the one he had on Tetsuo's back. Out from the sleeve of his left arm, a tube extended. The tube extended out of a panel that opened on the green armor similar to the one he grabbed medicine for Raphael earlier from. This tube that extended had a metal spike at the end, a spike that shot forward and imbedded straight into Tetsuo's back. _**Squelch.**_

"Ah, what, the Hell?" Tetsuo started turning to Luthor but his neck felt stiff. Actually, his entire body felt numb. "What, are you doing?"

"Making your power steady," Luthor replied calmly. Tetsuo looked at the man weirdly, though he did feel something happening with his power. While he looked at Luthor, he saw the taller man wince himself, but continue to smile at him like this was all part of the plan.

Tetsuo clenched his fists, angry that Luthor would do this without his say-so. He frowned, but allowed it to continue for a few seconds. "I can, feel my power… decreasing." Tetsuo glared up at Luthor but the older man started shaking his head.

"That is just a side-effect of the transfer," Luthor explained. "Listen to me, Tetsuo." He looked into the boy's black pupils. "After this, the New Earth Government will be reborn. Your strength will be put to better use than ever before."

"Luthor, my power is draining!" Tetsuo shouted, trying to pull away. Luthor reached his left hand forward again though and grabbed Tetsuo by the left arm. "What do you think you're doing?" Tetsuo asked, his eyes narrowing and his mouth curling up into a smirk. He blasted Luthor with a wave of his ki shot out from his mind, and the larger man went flying backwards.

As Luthor flew back though, the man stopped in midair. His tube was still connected to Tetsuo's back, extending from his arm all the way over to the kid. Luthor spun around aimlessly, flailing in the air for a second in confusion. He bumped into the back wall, and fell to the ground, but got up quickly with a smile on his face. He did not look fazed one bit from Tetsuo's attack. "Tetsuo Shima," Luthor began as he walked back towards the kid.

"Hey! How are you standing?! You don't have any power!" Tetsuo held out his right hand and stopped Luthor's movements. While he did though, he felt more of his strength drain and the tube connecting the two of them pulsed white for a second.

Lex saw the boy's eyes dart to the tube and he started chuckling under his breath. "So you've finally noticed. I do have power now. Your power." Tetsuo reached for the tube, but his hand stopped inches away. Grabbing him by the wrist was Luthor, appearing next to him in an instant. Luthor looked at his own hand in surprise, "This speed, is incredible." He clenched down on Tetsuo's hand and the boy yelped in pain. "Ah, I see I have finally gained more than you."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Tetsuo roared, and a white aura surrounded his body and grew exponentially. All the power blew apart his house sending pieces of it everywhere.

"Up there!" Gohan pointed into the sky. All four of the fighters stared at the sky as a power unlike anything they had ever felt emerged. An entire island in the sky was cracking from the pressure of it. Gohan's eyes narrowed at the bottom of the island, _That is Tetsuo's true strength._ His body covered in sweat and he gulped, but he balled his hands into fists anyway. He started flying up with his father and Ichigo, while Vegeta flew up ahead of them. The four of them reached the island in the sky and they flew even higher up above it. Their eyes were still burning, but everything was just a little blurry and bright now. They were able to see pretty well, but Gohan still rubbed his eyes because he wondered what it was he was seeing, or if it was even real.

Floating up and up from the rubble of Tetsuo's house was a man with huge muscles in a suit of thin green clothes that fit well against his massive body. He rose up with his hand clenched around Tetsuo's throat, and a tube extending from his left arm into Tetsuo's back. Both of them were surrounded in huge auras of white. Tetsuo's was a little larger, but it looked like the boy himself was having trouble moving.

"What, is happening?" Tetsuo growled at Luthor.

"The end of this tube had a spike coated with the most powerful paralysis drugs on this world. I doubted it would be enough to sedate you, but at least-"

"WHY?!" Tetsuo yelled, while trying to swing his arms back at the man. He failed, so he tried pushing him away using only his mind.

Luthor just laughed. "The transfer rate is too fast. I am now too strong for you to push away using only your mind. The drugs were to prevent you from breaking free during the transfer."

"Stop, it," Tetsuo snarled. _What is Luthor doing? Aren't we allies?! Allies? Even I killed my own allies. Why would the leader of the Underworld hesitate to do the same? No, I can feel it. Even the power under that cork is being taken. All of it. I can feel it all leaving._ Tetsuo's eyes were getting wider and wider while the entire sky around him covered in bright white light. The others watching could only stare in horror as Luthor's body began pulsing much brighter white light. The strength was enough to make Vegeta lower his bottom lip and stay frozen in place in the sky.

Luthor heard a beeping sound from his suit and his own eyes widened. _This is beyond my expectations. I knew Tetsuo was holding some power back, but this is, this is INCREDIBLE!_ His huge body surrounded in even more white aura and he started laughing out loud. "HA HAHAHA!" He closed his mouth, trying to regain his composure, but he could not help the huge smile from staying plastered on his face. His hand lost its grip on Tetsuo's neck, but he did not even need to keep it there any longer. Tetsuo was no longer fighting back.

The boy started to fall out of the air. While he fell, his white aura was sucking back into his body and then into the tube on his back. He smiled. _It's gone._ Tears formed on the sides of Tetsuo's eyes. _I can't feel it anymore. The pressure in my mind. The pain. It's all, just fading away._ His arms and legs started shriveling up as his life energy got drained along with the rest of him. Luthor looked down at Tetsuo, dangling by the tube on his back, and he smiled down at the boy while releasing him. The tube sucked back into his arm fast, but Tetsuo fell out of the air slowly.

Luthor started flying up in the air, and the others all followed him with their gazes. None of them watched Tetsuo as he fell from the sky. He fell in slow-motion, or at least it felt that way to him. He saw the others looking up after Luthor, and he saw Ichigo scream in anger. His eyes started to close and his mouth curved up. _Everyone, I'm sorry. Kaneda, I wish I had been able to meet you on this world. You probably had some great adventures. Trunks, I know I didn't deserve it, but thanks for being my friend all this time. I know we won't meet again, but, I really wish we could. I need to tell you how much I'm sorry._

He continued falling out of the air with that soft smile on his face. He didn't notice it, but he fell right past his own island and kept dropping to the one even below that. As he fell past his island though, the island itself started shaking, and descending a little bit. Tetsuo's smile spread out while tears seeped out from under his wrinkled eyelids and across the face that looked like an old man's. _Kaori. I was the strongest person on this world, I could have had any woman I wanted, but I never did. I, always wished I could find you, more than anyone else, more than Kaneda._ He sniffled and his mouth curved down while he continued to fall towards the giant island of Metropolis that was shaking violently. _I know I won't be able to see you either though. You're definitely in heaven, and I know that's not where I'm going…_

 _ **"Tetsuo!"**_ Tetsuo could not open his eyes, he could not move his empty body at all, but he definitely heard a voice there. He heard a voice he had not heard in a very long time. _**"Don't be so hard on yourself. You helped so many people."**_

 _Kaori?_

 _ **"Yes, it's me."**_

 _So, then you really were dead all this time? Or am I just crazy?_

 _ **"Yes, I am dead. Not all this time though."**_

 _You, came here?_

 _ **"I did, and I heard all about you. The great Tetsuo Shima. All anyone talked about was you. You saved so many people. You saved me."**_

 _What are you talking about?_

 _ **"You wouldn't remember. It was only a few days after we got here. You flew away before I could say anything, but you defeated all these giant monsters. You saved my life."**_

Tetsuo's face flinched and more tears streamed from his closed eyes even as he dropped to only a hundred yards above the main island of Metropolis. _Then, how did you die?_ He asked the voice in his head that he was no longer questioning whether it was real or not.

 _ **"I was on my way to you. I was heading to Metropolis, but at this time there were still monsters all over the place. I didn't make it, but I was still able to see everything you accomplished."**_

 _Kaori…_

 _ **"So don't worry Tetsuo. I watched you all this time, and you are still the boy I love. Remember that Tetsuo, I love you-"**_

Tetsuo slammed into the giant island and his bones all shattered, along with his mind.

* * *

All of Metropolis was silent. The sky was pulsing with such incredible light that no one could look away from the sides of the island closest to them. That's why, when the giant island in the sky started to fall, every person in Metropolis was able to drop their jaws at the same moment.

Hundreds of people were fighting against Blackbeard at the same time. Hundreds of people screamed and ran away, ignoring the hairy pirate who was gawking at the sight in the sky as well. Blackbeard had sweat on both sides of his face just like his opponent Kirito who did not run away with everyone else. "That bastard," Blackbeard said in a low voice while keeping a fake smile on his face. "He didn't say anything about this."

"The island is falling?!" Nami shouted with enormous brown eyes.

"Stop gawking and run Nami!" her crewmates shouted at her.

The north side of the island was dipping the most already, but the entire island was falling at the same speed now. In the northern section of the city, Batman stood atop a skyscraper staring into the sky with a deep grimace on his face. He could hear thousands of screams from the buildings around him. Here in the northern section there were the least amount of NEG troops and invaders, which meant the least amount of damage. The people here had not had to deal with much of the invasion yet, but their time had finally come as well.

 _I need to find someone to get these people out of here._ "Timmy!" He shouted. He waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened, the screams were all still there. "Timmy." He tried again, but he already knew why the boy had not responded. _Every one of us in the city must be calling his name right now. Damn,_ Batman ran to the edge of the building and jumped off, spreading his arms out as he did. His black costume had wings under the arms that worked like a glider and let him soar across the city in the direction of explosions and hopefully more powerful fighters he was allied with.

The man dressed like a bat flew right over a crowd of civilians screaming and running the other direction. The sight of the upper city falling down towards them was enough to get many people running out of their homes. Walking through this crowd of people was Nico Robin, casually strolling back towards the center of the city. She glanced up as the Batman flew over her and chuckled a little. She remembered how he had appeared out of the shadows in Port Royal to confront her about the Anti-NEG league. He was quite the interesting man.

Robin looked back down and the streets were too crowded to keep moving easily. She hopped up in the air and crossed her arms, "Cien Fleur, Wings." The citizens screamed and freaked out even more as arms spread out from her back and morphed together to form large white wings. She flapped her wings and shot through the sky after Batman.

Dash Parr stopped sprinting around the fifth floor of a burning building in Central Metropolis. He looked out the window closest to him and his eyes widened five times as large as usual. His eyes followed the falling island to the north side of it where it was furthest down, and then farther down than that in the direction that… "Ben," he whispered, remembering where he left the Tennysons after fighting the Toguro Brothers. The little boy sprinted off, _Make it in time._

In a building not far from Dash, the Control Tower of Metropolis, Armin Arlert stood a few yards back from Sheldon and Leonard who were working very carefully to open up the mysterious box in front of them. They had brought it up to the first floor where they had the tools they needed and there was a lot more light up here for them to work in. The two scientists were sweating badly, but both men smiled at the same time. "We got it!" Leonard yelled as he heard a click, and he moved the laser down to the floor next to him as he grabbed the top of the box to open it up.

Outside of Metropolis on a field full of people, Tricia Tanaka took a step backwards and fell down on her butt. The reporter scooted the opposite direction as the falling island while the other people who were teleported out of the city started running away. Whoever sent them here thought that it was a safe distance away, but she had to disagree. The woman got up to her feet and turned around, before running as fast as she could away from the city.

A little closer to the edge of the city, two people faced off against each other. One of them was wearing full body armor including a helmet that covered his face. His armor was gray and orange and he had a knife in his right hand and a pistol in his left. Felix's helmet was pointed up and the man whistled while looking through his visor. "Well, looks like it's just, about, time."

"Time for what?!" Nightwing yelled, looking back at the man in front of him. "Why were you in Slade's base?! I know you work for the Underworld. What were you doing in the city? Who do you get your orders from?!"

"Ha ha," Felix chuckled, twirling the knife in his right hand. "So many questions. Here, how about this? You manage to stop me within the next minute, and I might just tell you…"

High above the city of Metropolis and higher even than the falling island above it, four fighters stared up at Lex Luthor who floated above them all. He looked down at Son Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Ichigo, and he smiled. "Today marks the beginning of a new Awul. A new, NEG." Luthor looked up and saw his raging aura pressing against the yellow barrier that curved just a little higher than he was floating now.

"Luthor!" Gohan shouted up at the monster in the sky who was radiating more power than Gohan had ever imagined.

At the edge of the city, Nightwing charged Felix who dodged or parried every one of the teenage crime fighter's attacks. "Who are you?!" Nightwing yelled, charging and faking a swing to his left, but actually slamming his bo-staff in a straight jab into Felix's chest armor. The armored man flew backwards and did a back-flip as he went, landing down on one knee and a foot to skid back on.

"I'm Felix," Felix told Nightwing as he got back up to his other foot. "Figure you deserve one answer for your effort." He looked up in the sky again and cat-called at the sight. Nightwing stopped charging him and looked up as well, right as everything started to shake again.

Luthor smirked down at the four fighters beneath him. "You did well against Tetsuo. Now, let the true battle begin!" He slammed his arms out to the sides and his aura tripled in size. This was not an unnecessary act to show off his power. This was a declaration of war.

The barrier around all of Metropolis lit up bright yellow, then shattered. All the fleeing civilians stared in horror at the normally transparent dome around their city that suddenly cracked in a million different places. The barrier's pieces exploded outwards and fell out of the sky like broken shards of glass.

Armin Arlert heard an explosion outside, and the sounds of thousands of screams, but his eyes were focused directly on one thing and one thing along. Leonard Hofstadter opened up the box and both he and Sheldon fell backwards. Inside the box was a metal contraption with a glass ball in the middle full of red liquid. There was a red light on the front of the silver device holding the ball, and that light was blinking.

"What is that thing?!" Raj yelled from behind Armin.

Just outside of the city, Felix reached down to his side and grabbed a small device on his waist. Nightwing was staring at the falling pieces of the barrier in shock, but he heard a small click behind him and spun around. The man behind him was holding a thin metal contraption with a red button on the top, and his thumb was pressed down on that button.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" Nightwing yelled.

Armin focused on the blinking red light on the object in front of him, and that light turned green. His eyes went wide and he turned around and started running without a second's thought. "IT'S A BOMB!" He yelled. He reached to his sides and pulled out his swords, immediately clenching the handles on the sides of them that shot out metal hooks from his 3DMV around his waist. The hooks each shot through the windows leaving small holes in them as the hooks flew all the way to the building across the street. The blond boy lifted off the ground and shot towards the windows at fifty miles per hour.

"How would you know-" Howard started to yell, and then the bomb went off.

Armin crossed his arms in front of him and smashed straight through the already cracked glass. People on the street looked over to see a boy flying out the window and getting cut up by the broken glass. Those same people screamed in horror and agony as the first floor of the building in front of them exploded. The entire first floor erupted and flames flew out of every side of the building. People on the second, third, and fourth floors looked down only to scream in agonizing pain as flames ripped up through the floors like rice-paper and burned them alive.

The boy who shot out the building tumbled across the floor outside and screamed from the broken glass imbedded in his arms and legs, along with the burning sensation on his back. "Ahhh!" He yelled out in agony.

* * *

Po, the Kung Fu Panda, was running down the same street that Armin was on and he looked down the road to see a huge amount of flames blowing out of a building down there. "Po," a voice said on his left and he turned to see Bang standing there. The Silver Fang was right in front of a building next to him holding the door open and ushering people outside. "Help me with this evacuation, the building is on-"

 _ **Bu-DOOOOOOO!**_ Po lost his balance for a second, and then chaos broke loose in the city as dozens of other explosions followed the one that happened down the road. The building directly on Po's left went up in flames and Po was blasted away from it while staring back in horror. "Bang!" he called out even as his black and white fur burned. "BANG!"

* * *

"That's almost everyone," a Holy Knight called into the lobby of the apartment building they were evacuating since it was on fire. Griamore nodded back towards the man and took a step forward. _**BOOOM!**_ "What the Hell-" the other Holy Knight began, turning his head to the left and looking down the road.

Griamore heard an explosion outside and he started running faster for the door. He only made it two steps before the floor beneath his feet incinerated in a much closer explosion. The Holy Knight in the doorway got thrown out the doors, all the while staring back in horror as the building he was just in exploded. "Griamore!" He yelled.

* * *

Killua sat on the fifth floor of a building right in the windowsill looking out over the city. The glass shattered from the force of an explosion on the base of a building right across the street from him. The white haired boy stared outside with eyes as large as saucers and fists shaking at his sides. _Luthor, you…_

* * *

Raphael stood at the eastern edge of the city. The ninja turtle heard the explosions behind him and glanced back towards the center of the city where most of the tallest buildings were. What he saw was absolute madness. Pillars of flames as tall as skyscrapers were rising and smoke billowed down streets, over the tops of other buildings, shattering windows with the forces of their blasts.

The green teenager wearing black armor looked down at his right hand, at a vial of medicine he was holding. His mouth distorted into a furious snarl of rage and regret.

 _ **"This is the antidote for the virus in your brother's system. Go save your brother… Also, you should get going pretty soon, you don't have much time to get out of the city."**_

"Luthor, you bastard," Raph growled in an enraged tone. His fist clenched and he closed his eyes tight. "How many people, will you kill to complete your goal?" He shook his head over and over and then looked back down at the vial in his hand. _Leo,_ his eyes opened back up wide. The ninja turtle bowed his head in shame and then continued running out of the city.

* * *

In Western Metropolis, Gray Fullbuster stood amongst a crowd of civilians, soldiers, and fellow intruders alike. He heard an explosion far to his right and looked that way, only for another explosion just down the road from him to go off. He looked forward and heard screaming from that direction. He watched as people came running his way, and then out of nowhere, Natsu showed up in front of those people. Another explosion went off in front of Natsu who was staring that way with a stunned expression.

He started running forward and yelled out, "Hey Nats-" _ **BOOM!**_ Suddenly Natsu was gone as everything around him turned into just one massive explosion. Gray had no idea how many people were caught up in it, but he screamed, "NATSU!" Between him and where that explosion went off, another building ahead on his right exploded, and then one directly on his left. He rose up his arms and tried to block but was still lifted off the ground and thrown through the building on his other side.

He smashed through a window and rolled across the second floor of the building before coming to a jarring stop. Gray clenched his eyes shut waiting for this building to explode. He waited, and waited, but besides the vibrations of explosions coming from all around the city, he didn't feel like he was dying. "Guess it's not every building in Metropolis," he muttered as he stood up. He walked back towards the part of the wall he broke through and looked out into the city, the city on fire. He glanced up at the falling shards of the barrier that just got destroyed, and at the island falling down towards him. "Well, shit."

* * *

"The Saiyans are all above the city," a man said as he stepped out of a burning building. The man had purple, smooth skin, a long tail behind him, and was not really a 'man' at all. Cooler cracked his neck to either side and then looked up at the sky. He frowned at the sight of the pulsing light above the falling island, but chuckled to himself after anyway. _Luthor said the strongest would be taking control. There was no doubt in my mind that he meant himself, but that is why I allowed him to follow through with his plan. If he is now strong enough to defeat the Saiyans, then perhaps they will weaken each other enough for me to take whoever is left standing down. Until then…_ he glanced back and forth and grinned at the sight of so many screaming people in this city.

Up in the sky above lower Metropolis, Laxus floated higher than all the explosions. He was the only one there and stared down at the burning city in furious confusion. "What the Hell just happened?!" He shouted.

A voice spoke directly behind him and his ki senses started flaring warnings at the same time. "A fighter against the Underworld I presume?" Cooler questioned.

Laxus turned fully around. His eyes opened wide at the sight of the figure floating behind him with his arms crossed. He knew exactly who this was. He opened his mouth, but Cooler spoke first anyway, "Well, it doesn't really matter. You all and this city's Government are all the same to me." He flew forward in the blink of an eye and rose an elbow above Laxus's head before he could move.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer tried dodging, but his enemy was too fast and slammed his elbow down, knocking him out of the sky.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker looked up at the roof of the underground tunnel he was in. The entire city was shaking from Luthor's power-up and from the tremors of dozens of buildings exploding at once. One woman stood against him with a wicked smirk on her face. Medusa's eyes had vertical slits down the middle and her tongue forked out and slithered like a snakes.

Medusa chuckled and began, "The signal has been given. Darth Vader, look at what has become of Metropolis." Out from the shadows behind her, a hundred black arrows shot out from the ground and into the ceiling. They slammed so hard into the top of the underground tunnel that the roof literally ripped off and pieces of it went flying up into the sky. Anakin and Medusa both looked up at the flaming sky above them. The only buildings visible through the top of the tunnel were ones on fire, and beyond that they could see the island falling down towards them, smaller pieces crumbling off without Tetsuo's power holding them all together anymore.

"Stan," Anakin whispered as he saw the disastrous state the city was in. He glared back down at Medusa who started cackling like a maniac. "Raa!" He charged at her with his red lightsaber held at his side.

* * *

Two miles away from the underground battle of Anakin and Medusa, another member of the Underworld stood on the roof of a six story building. The street in front of her building went pretty far back, and she could see soldiers and enemies of the Underworld all over it. Most of the buildings in this area were not touched by the explosions as there were no huge buildings around. She was standing on top of a warehouse and stared down the road at all the enemies who had yet to see her, panicking because of everything happening around them.

"Fools," she said, then lifted up her right arm. The teenage girl with blonde hair tied back in a ponytail looked at her right wrist and the white contraption wrapped around it. She touched a few of the buttons on it and then looked ahead of her with a rising grin. Out from below the street, huge steel arms shot through the ground and into the air. The steel arms had three prongs at the end of them that opened up like fingers and grabbed the sides of the holes they broke through, only to pull out giant spherical bodies that were almost as tall as the building she was standing on.

All the people just in front of her building were looking back at the round robots in shock as they climbed out of the ground or broke through buildings. One more giant robot burst out of the warehouse doors right below Annie Leonhardt and onto the street. The people who turned back to look at the other robots spun back around, but not before two of the spider-like steel arms of the round robot shot forward and impaled three of them at once. Its three prongs went together straight through their chests, then opened back up to rip apart the people it impaled.

Annie's mouth curled up into a twisted smile. "Ha, hahaha! Guess Syndrome was good for something!" She couldn't help herself and started cracking up like a maniac. When she killed the former member of the Underworld, she obtained all his inventions too. She took over his Underworld bases, and although somewhat working under Blackbeard, she was a leader of the Underworld in her own right. She used these inventions how she saw fit, and she was enjoying it greatly.

* * *

Armin Arlert lay on the ground covered in blood. Glass shards had sliced up his arms and one large one was sticking out of his right thigh. His back felt like it was on fire after barely escaping the flames of that last explosion. He glanced back at Metropolis's control tower and saw that the flames were still rising, but what was more heart-wrenching to him was the side of the top of the building. It was tilting over the street, as if the entire building was starting to fall. _I failed. I didn't figure it out in time._ He thought about those scientists who he just left inside the first floor when the building exploded, but he quickly cleared those thoughts from his mind, getting past the past and focusing on the present.

"Need to move," he muttered, pushing himself up. He ignored the sharp pain in his arms, as all those glass shards had either just cut him or were small enough for him to handle. He had to reach down and grab the one in his right leg though, and screamed out in pain as he pulled it out. The blond boy looked around at the city around him. It was unrecognizable from the moment he went into the control tower to now; impossible to imagine they were the same place. He started limping forward with a determined look on his face, "Get Eren, and get out of the city. Get Eren, get out."

* * *

"Levi! Levi-sensho!" Eren shouted while shaking around the man lying on his back with burn marks all over his face and chest. He already did not look good when he broke Eren out of prison, but now he looked a lot worse after getting caught in that explosion. "Mikasa, we have to help him!" Eren shouted, looking to his side at his sister.

Mikasa was just staring up at the sky in terror like the majority of people in Metropolis who were not running for their lives. "Help him?" She whispered. She was watching an island that weighed a few hundred trillion tons fall down towards her. All she could see was fire on all sides, and an island fell towards the city she lived. Giant shards of what looked like orange glass fell around the city and the sky was pulsing white light every second. "Who's going to help us?" She whispered, falling to her knees next to her adoptive brother.

Eren wanted to yell at her, but he could feel the heat from the fire all around him too. Even if they ran, he doubted they would make it out of the city before the island fell on them. He felt weak from the months of torture. He lifted up his gaze to Mikasa a little and reached his hand out, grabbing hers as the two of them sat there with an exploding city all around them. "Thank you," he whispered, "for saving me."

* * *

"ZEHAHAHA!" Blackbeard laughed with his arms out to the sides. Buildings all around him were tilting and falling. In front of him floated only one person, one person with a look of total shock on his face. "Did you actually think you were winning for a second?!" The pirate yelled. Blackbeard had a bloody nose and two slashes across the front of his body, and his laughs were barely masking the look of unadulterated rage on his face.

"Worthless! All of your efforts were for nothing!" Blackbeard yelled. "It was a good try, I'll give you that! Zehahaha-"

"Die!" Kirito yelled. His face distorted to one of pure fury and he flew towards Blackbeard with two swords covered in black Armament Haki. He slammed them down towards Blackbeard who rose up his right hand and created a sword of light to block him. He had to raise his left hand as well and press it against the back of his sword as Kirito pushed harder against him.

"It's over!" Blackbeard yelled at the boy. He vanished leaving a trail of light particles up into the sky above Kirito. When he reformed, Kirito was already flying back up towards him. Blackbeard's face got a little nervous as he saw the boy's expression. Kirito's mouth was twisted but his eyes were what truly made the pirate flinch. "Why are you-"

"I SAID I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kirito roared, and Blackbeard's Observational Haki kicked in a second too late to realize that the Kirito in front of him was just a distraction.

Kirito's real body slammed into Blackbeard's back with a spinning ball of blue light in his right hand. He slammed it right into the pirate's back and Blackbeard roared in pain before flying down out of the sky and through a flaming building below them. "RAAA!" Kirito yelled, and flew right down after him. "You're all a bunch of monsters!" Kirito screamed as the voices of those screaming in the buildings around him echoed in his mind. "MONSTERS!" He shouted as he hit Blackbeard before the pirate hit the ground. Blackbeard dodged the boy's follow up punch and grabbed him by the face with a hand covered in darkness.

The pirate started to laugh, but Kirito bit down on his fingers. "YOWW!" Blackbeard roared, and Kirito rose up a knee into the pirate's gut, then spun and slammed the back of his foot into the side of Blackbeard's head. The pirate tumbled down a street and dragged up the pavement as he did. Marshall D. Teach got back up to his feet and panted over and over while glaring down at Kirito who was relentless in his attacks. More explosions went off around him, but he just shouted and formed two huge yellow balls over either of his hands.

"Hikari Bakudan!" Blackbeard yelled, chucking both the balls down the road.

Kirito flew forward with his black wings. He avoided the first ball, then sliced the second one in half. The first one exploded on the street behind Kirito and a pillar of white light flew up into the sky, getting wider and pulling in the sides of the burning buildings on either side. The second one got sliced and both halves exploded on either side of Kirito. Blackbeard's mouth curved up into a smile, "ZE-" Kirito shot out of the explosion with smoke coming off of his body and Blackbeard's face took a look of shock right before a fist covered in black switched that shock to pain.

"BLACKBEARD!" Kirito yelled as he pushed his fist as far as he could into the pirate's face, feeling the man's nose crack against his knuckles. "RAAA!" He finished his punch and Blackbeard went flying off his hand and down into the ground. Kirito glanced up for a second as he breathed in and out with much difficulty. _Can't take a break. Need to finish him now!_ He looked back down, ignoring the god-like powers in the sky, and shooting after Blackbeard to finish him once and for all.

* * *

"That barrier," Luthor began to the men and boys below him. "… was supposedly unbreakable. The incredible scientist Vegapunk. I will not deny that he is a genius. In fact, his genius surpasses mine." He looked down and grinned wide on his fat face. He clenched his fists and his muscles bulged from beneath his thin green suit of armor. Luthor yelled, "But my newfound strength makes up for that small gap in intellect! Even his strongest barrier could not stop all of Tetsuo's untapped strength."

"You will not be able to control it," Goku stated, the first one to actually say anything to Luthor besides shout his name. They were all just floating there because Luthor's energy was so erratic, so volatile, that it was actually dangerous to get any closer to him at the moment. Luthor was wondering why they were not approaching him, and now that he glanced around he realized that a huge amount of his energy was flowing out of his body uncontrollably.

"It will take time, yes," Luthor agreed. "But this new body was built under the assumption that I had underestimated Tetsuo's strength. It will be able to hold all of his power, and allow me to utilize it to its _fullest_ potential." As he said it even, his massive aura was already shrinking down to make a more stable flare around him. "Now," he began, and looked down at Ichigo and the Saiyans. "Who will be my first opponent?"

* * *

Ichimaru Gin floated right below the falling island of Metropolis. It was about to reach him, but he did not react. He kept looking down at the flaming city below. He could hear all of their screams, their shouts from their Government leaders to save and protect them. It was his job, but he never cared for the job really. He let the island fall right past him, as he was directly beneath the hole in the island where the connector tube used to be.

He stood on the air in place as the island moved down past him. He got bored of staring at nothing and flew up a little before stopping again and looking into the sky. Though his squinty eyes looked closed, he could see very far, far enough that he could clearly make out each of the fighters high in the air. His eyes caught something else and he looked down to see the discarded body of a seventeen year old boy lying not far from him. Gin flew down and landed at Tetsuo's side.

His face actually took a look of surprise for a second; not because Tetsuo was dead, but because the dead boy had a smile on his face. It didn't look like his usual cocky grin, or his maniacal smile he sometimes had. To Gin, it looked like the boy must have found peace in his final moments. He reached down, grabbed the shriveled up corpse, and put the boy under his right armpit to hold.

Ichimaru looked back up at the sky. He stared past the fighters and at Lex Luthor who floated with all of Tetsuo's power. "Ah, things do not look safe here anymore," he stated with a straight face. He looked at Luthor's opponents, and then thought about what was going on back down in the city below. "Things are starting to get interesting," his mouth lifted back up into a smile and a rip formed in the air behind him. Still holding Tetsuo, he floated backwards into the rip that started to close behind him. His slanty eyelids opened up a little so his icy blue eyes could stare out of the rip just before it closed. "Where does it go from here?"

* * *

 **A/N BOOOM! The mystery of what was inside that box Armin found has been answered! Turns out Felix was delivering packages just like that one all around the city, and when Luthor destroyed the barrier, Felix received his signal. Chapter 13 ended with Trunks's death, this one ends with Tetsuo's. The battle of Metropolis rages on, and the Underworld have finally made their moves. Annie, Blackbeard, Cooler, robots, Felix, Medusa, Luthor, they bring death upon this city. Can our heroes stop them?! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review below telling me what you think or any predictions for the next chapters. A whole new round of fights are about to begin, so find out what happens next time, on NEXUS!**


	71. Nexus 15-0 Metrop 20 Blackbeard v Kirito

**Disclaimer: I still own none of the media these characters are from.**

 **Previously on Nexus- Vegeta is too much for Tetsuo who flees to his own island high above the Upper City of Metropolis. While there, Lex Luthor tricks him and steals his energy. Luthor's new and improved body is able to handle the small boy's energy better, and he uses it to destroy the barrier around Metropolis. The barrier shattering signaled the Underworld leaders around the city to make their moves. Annie and the others emerge and bring with them an army of Underworld robots. On top of it all, a mercenary Luthor hired, Felix, set off bombs all around the city. Luthor robbing all of Tetsuo's energy resulted in the boy's death, and the island Tetsuo held together in the sky above the city, has started to fall...**

 **Nexus 15.0:**

 **Wommmmm. Wommmmm.** **Wommmmm.** Vegapunk realized what was happening as soon as he saw the red light turn on inside the box in front of Armin, and he tried warning the population. Every single speaker system throughout Metropolis thundered with the scary sounds of bass. The low buzzing noise echoed around the city, making people grab their ears and scream. For many of them, their screams did not last very long.

 **BOOM! BU-BU-BU-BOOM!**

All over the city, explosions went off. They blew apart streets, the bases of buildings, houses and stores alike. The explosions grew larger and more plentiful by the second.

Natsu stood still in the middle of a road, staring down the street as the first floors of two skyscrapers blasted outwards. The glass from the windows shot into the street and hit people trying to flee, and people were lifted off the ground by the force of the blasts. The street twenty yards in front of him blew apart as well, and people running his way after escaping from their buildings were thrown high up in the air. Another explosion ripped apart the ground only five yards away this time, and the wizard got his arms up just in time to block the hail of debris from slamming into his chest.

"Ahh!" Natsu yelled, as the ground below him tore apart.

In another section of the city, Timmy Turner hovered helplessly above the tops of all the buildings below. "Oh no," he heard Wanda whisper from his side, but he barely processed her words with everything going on around him.

Timmy lifted up his head and looked to the outsides of the city, doing a full three-sixty degree turn as he did. Everywhere he looked, the outer barrier to the city was breaking. The yellow veil shattered like glass, huge pieces of the surrounding barrier that protected Metropolis falling apart. Down below him the buildings were ablaze, he could hear the screams of people inside them.

It was directly above Timmy's head that had him the most worried though. He looked up in the sky to see the island was no longer shaking from whatever was going on above it. Now, the island was starting to tilt. The side farthest to the north pushed down fastest, weighing the most as chunks of the other parts had already broken apart and fallen to the city below. The island over a mile above Timmy's head, just started to drop like a rock.

For the people of Metropolis, this was the scariest thing that had happened since they arrived in the safety of this city. For years, many had been protected under the cover of their roof, knowing they had protectors living above them who would shield them from danger. And now their roof was falling.

In the yet-to-be evacuated Metropolis schools, children were freaking out and screaming at the tops of their lungs. "We need to get out of the city," Tatsuki Arisawa whispered, the spiky haired senior looking around as she said it. "We need to leave, now!" she shouted.

The other high schoolers around her were panicking as they looked out the window and up in the sky. Tatsuki looked over towards the door where Chad was standing, and the large tan-skinned boy nodded his head. "Alright, everyone," the girl waved her hand forward, "follow me!"

"What is going on out there?" Videl whispered, staring out into the flaming city from her classroom of freshmen. The door behind her slammed open and she jumped that way, landing between all her classmates at the window and the boy in the door. This boy had tan skin and a scary face, "Who are you?" she asked, seeing his arm looking less than human.

Chad's muscular right arm was covered in black and red patterns, with a large plated spike sticking out above his shoulder. "We need to get you out of the city."

Videl looked back over towards the window, then the older teen who was about to continue running around to classrooms and getting more students. "No," she said, the girl with short pigtails looking defiant as she said it. "You take my classmates. I need to go out there and help-"

The large boy reached an arm out as she tried to run past him. "What's the big idea?" Videl asked, lifting her eyebrows at the guy and raising her fists into a fighting stance. "Do I have to make you move?"

"You can try," Sado Yasitora, or Chad, replied. "But if you fail, then you will help evacuate the other students instead."

 _So he doesn't think I can do it?_ Videl jumped forward and brought her fist back, then slammed it into Chad's chest. Her hand stopped, then rushed with pain as she fell to the floor. He did not take a step, or even flinch for that matter.

"Let's go," Chad stated, turning and walking out of the doorway.

A few kids back behind Videl started walking towards the door as the boy who told them to come was wearing a school uniform just like they were. "Videl," the young blonde girl who came up next to her started, "the island is falling. We've got to leave!"

Videl looked at her best friend, then nodded at her. "Alright Erasa, come on," she stood back up and they jogged out the door together, looking down the hall to see all of their schoolmates piling into the hallways. Videl glanced at the older boy who did not even flinch from her punch and saw him looking around for other people to help, so she turned and started doing the same thing.

Everyone in the entire high school were making their ways to the doors of the school. There were certain students and teachers who lost their power nullifiers, and instead of what was feared would happen if everyone were to lose their collars, these people were the ones who took charge of the situation. Nothing was thrown into chaos, these people were helping them to get out of the school, and promising to protect them if any danger comes too close.

It wasn't just the high school either, but the middle school and one for kids below on either side of the largest school building. Inside the middle school, Chester and A.J. were running down the halls while people sprinted out of their classrooms all around. The announcement had just been made to 'run for your lives' and it seemed like whoever had announced it had just gone over the deep end.

"Guys," Zushi called up to the two boys running ahead of him.

The blond kid with braces and his bald black friend looked back to see the shorter boy running their way. Zushi no longer had his power nullifier on his neck, and the other two looked a little nervous after seeing his collar-less neck. "Come on, I'll protect you guys while we escape from the city," he said, and the brown haired boy ran right between his friends and kept going, expecting them to follow.

Chester looked at his black friend, and A.J. and him both nodded before running after Zushi. The two of them chased the shorter boy down the hall, and towards the wide open front doors where other children were already escaping from.

The three boys made it outside, and then froze on the porch at the sights around them. The tall buildings across the street from the school were on fire, and in the distance they could see a skyscraper tilting to its right, falling down. The road down the intersection next to their street had a huge hole in the middle of it, and out from beneath the road arose twenty large silver robots, ten feet tall with large arms that looked like they were rocket launchers.

"What are those things?" Chester shouted, him and most of the people outside the school panicking at the sight of them.

Zushi took a small step forward, gulping as he wondered if he would have to take them on himself. As his foot hit the ground though, his eyes widened at the sight of five people charging down the road. There was a guy with white hair who kind of looked like an animal, but he jumped up and ripped right through one of the robots that were hiding beneath the city.

It was the man in the center of the group of five that astonished Zushi the most though. "Wing-san!" he shouted, seeing the skinny black haired man with glasses who taught him martial arts and how to use Nen.

"You know that guy?" A.J. asked as he watched the man in question take down the large steel robots without much effort. The people he brought with him were slowly disposing of the robots as well, but as the students started to cheer upon seeing almost all the robots destroyed, they heard a loud boom coming from down the street in the other direction.

"Now what is it?" Videl exclaimed in annoyance as she had just gotten outside the school building to see the robots and citizens fighting. Now there was an even bigger explosion coming from her left, and she turned to look down the street, only to go wide-eyed at the sight of a giant robot, this one black, and five stories tall. It was not in the shape of a human like the others, but a giant black ball with four spider-like legs sticking out around it. There was a small top piece that extended out and had red glowing lights on it, but the lights went wide as if the robot was shocked, for it had just been lifted off the ground.

"Get off the street!" Wing yelled from the intersecting street. He leapt backwards, staying on the other side of the road as the large black ball of steel bounced down the road in front of the school, crushing many teachers' hovercars.

Everyone watched the robot bounce away, then looked the other direction to see what could have caused that. Their eyes grew even larger to see half of the street turn black, with a rising form out of it who created two balls of golden light on his palms. "ZEHAHA-" Blackbeard was throwing one of his attacks forward, when out from the building on his left, something flew out towards him.

That something had two swords in his hands, and a long black cloak on that waved in the wind from how fast he was moving. The black haired teenager swung both his blades to the right, and knocked Blackbeard flying down the street. Blackbeard threw his attacks forward anyway, but Kirito made two hand gestures and slammed his hands down on the ground, making a wall of earth rise up and block the attacks.

He shot out from the debris and right in the intersection in front of the schools where he slammed a sword down towards Blackbeard, but the pirate vanished in a flash of light and started reappearing on his left side. Blackbeard brought down a fist towards the unprotected boy, but a foot slammed into the side of his face, a foot covered in black Armament Haki.

A shadow clone of Kirito hit Blackbeard in his blind spot, and knocked the pirate flying, but Blackbeard quickly regained his composure. The pirate with a black beard glared down at the boy, both of them panting, but Blackbeard with a much wider smile on his face. "Luthor finally started his attack. Time to cause some havoc," Blackbeard glanced over at the schools, and his smile became much crazier.

"Don't do it!" Kirito yelled, his shadow clone jumping back up in the air behind Blackbeard to attack him from behind.

Marshall D. Teach started raising his hands, but he flicked his right index finger backwards while he did. A piece of light shot off his hand and crashed straight through the rising Kirito, turning him into smoke before hitting the skyscraper behind and making a huge explosion.

The children frozen to their spots on the front lawns of their schools stared at the sky in horror as if one flick of that man's fingers could make an explosion that big, then how large would the one he was making now become? Blackbeard held both of his hands close together, forming a small ball of yellow light that grew larger the farther he pulled his hands from each other.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Kirito shouted.

Kirito leapt backwards in the direction Blackbeard was aiming his next attack. The teenager stood in between the front of the middle and high school, glaring up as Blackbeard charged an incredible attack.

"K-Kirito?" a voice whispered on his left.

Kirito froze. He was lifting his swords up to put them in the sheaths over his back, but hearing that voice made shivers run down his spine. He turned his head a little to his left, and then his mouth hung open in shock. It was nothing compared to the shock of the people in front of him though, as their jaws were dropped several inches farther.

"It really is him," the short boy with blond hair whispered.

"That's impossible," a tall boy behind him with short red hair whispered.

They all looked so much different from the last time Kirito saw them, but he recognized them all nonetheless. The girl who whispered his name first was just staring at him in awe, the one he recognized the most out of all of them. "Sachi," Kirito whispered. "Keita, Ducker, Sasamaru, Tess," he looked at each of them. The entire guild of the Moonlit Black Cats, the whole guild Kirito was a part of back inside Sword Art Online. They were trapped in that game for two years, or more precisely, he was. The five in front of him didn't even make it a full year. "You're alive," he whispered.

"Not for long if you don't do something!" a loud high-pitched voice shouted from the left of this group. Kirito looked over and caught a glimpse of pink hair from a tall freckle-faced girl who had dyed it. _Liz._ There was a small girl next to her with long brown hair tied in pigtails, _Silica._ Both of them were looking at him the same way the group in front of him was. "Protect us Kazuto!" Liz shouted at the boy.

Kirito's eyes widened and he snapped his head back up in the sky where his enemy was charging an attack. _Kazuto. That is a name, I haven't heard... in a very long time._ He finished putting the swords back in their sheaths, and then he slammed his arms out to the sides.

The crowd of children watching gasped, as four wings sprouted out of Kirito's back. Two on either side, long black slender wings one above the other, making him look like a dragonfly, or... a fairy. He flapped his new wings once, lifting him high up off the ground. He stayed between Blackbeard and the schools the monster was aiming his attack at though, glaring under the man's raised hands and into his eyes.

"ZEHAHAHA! Metropolis is finished! The NEG is finished! I am the new King of this world!" The ball of yellow energy in Blackbeard's hand got even larger as he finished shouting, and the heat from the light made kids below back away in horror.

"Even if I didn't just meet old friends down there," Kirito started. "Even if you weren't threatening to blow up a school right now!" He yelled at the fat pirate in front of him. "I would not let take over this world!" Kirito held forward his right hand, and a swirling ball of blue light appeared on it. The ball grew, and then grew some more.

All the while, the children down below stared up at this dark figure. "The Black Knight," Silica whispered, the short girl next to Liz holding up her hands in a prayer position. The pink haired girl next to her nodded, and put her own hands in that position. _Save us Kirito. Save us again!_

"This is virtual reality!" Sasamaru exclaimed, like he had finally figured it out. The tall curly haired junior chuckled for being so stupid these last two years, but then started sweating furiously as his friends shouted at him that this was real.

"But how could it be real?" Tess wondered, staring at their old friend who he remembered fighting by his side on the day of his death. "I mean, Kirito has wings," he muttered, staring at the boy's black wings like that was the weirdest thing happening right now.

"This is real," Sachi whispered, smiling up in the sky with the least worry on her face as anyone around them. "He will save us this time. I believe in him."

"Guess that's what we'll all have to do," Ducker admitted, the blond boy looking the second least worried. He leaned back with a single bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "We just gotta wait for Kirito to win this, and then I really want to see how he's been doing these past two years!"

"Me too," Sasamaru agreed, smiling up in the sky as well.

Keita stayed quiet the whole time, just staring up in the sky and wondering if this really was the same boy. He never told the others around him, but after they died inside the virtual world of SAO, he committed suicide. _And I did it right in front of Kirito. Because he was a beater. And yet he still let them all die. And now, is he going to let my friends die again?_ Keita clenched his fists, and then shouted up in the sky, "Don't you dare lose Kirito!"

A few random students heard what some people were calling this boy, and they cupped their hands to their mouths as well. "Kirito! Kirito!"

Chester lifted up his hands and shouted through them, "Save us dude!"

"You can do it Kirito!" A.J. agreed loudly.

"Kirito!" Sachi yelled up at him.

The ball of blue light in Kirito's right hand grew twice its size from before, and Blackbeard actually started to sweat a little. "ZEHAHA! TAKE THIS BRAT!" The large pirate with two Devil Fruits in his control slammed his arms forward, and released the huge amount of energy that plowed through the sky as a fifty foot wide energy beam.

"Giant," Kirito yelled, the ball of light in his hand growing more as he lifted it up in the air. "RASENGANNNN!" he roared, pushing it into the end of the beam.

Blackbeard's beam slammed Kirito back with its force, knocking him down through the air so he was only twenty feet above the ground. Children screamed in horror as their hero got pushed back, but then Kirito's four wings flapped down full strength and the kids were knocked down by the force of the wind. The ground lifted up dust in a circle beneath him, and Kirito yelled out as he pushed forward his Giant Rasengan further.

Blackbeard's laugh continued echoing out through the sky, while everyone stared in horror at the yellow beam being held at a standstill above the front of the schools. The man himself was high up in the air, and he laughed as people fired weapons at him, or jumped up and slashed him, only to fall right through his untouchable body. They roared at him angrily, but they couldn't touch the man with Logia fruit abilities.

Wing fell to the ground next to Bete and Finn who were both pretty injured from the earlier fight against the robots. Not one of them had managed to touch Blackbeard, and Wing shouted out the name of the kid above them just like everyone at the school was doing. Bete grimaced but heard Finn start shouting too, and as he stared at the teenager above them, he felt a little bit of hope too. "Yeah, Kirito!"

"KIRITO!"

"I will stop you!" Kirito yelled over the screams, over Blackbeard's laugh, over everything. He felt himself get pushed down a little more, but pushed right back with more strength than he knew he had. "No matter what it takes, I will stop you, TEACH!"

"Just try it!" Blackbeard yelled down.

While Kirito and Blackbeard pushed their attacks into each other, the island falling down on the city did not stop descending. However, it _was_ slowed down. Timmy Turner flew up in the sky and had his hands underneath the enormous island, with a city on top of it. A battle raged above it and a city full of people screamed down below.

"AHH, AHHHH!" Timmy yelled, exerting more power as he made himself stronger to hold the island. "Wanda, Form Three!" he called out. His body buffed out but the massive island was still too much. He could hold it there with almost all of his effort, but there wasn't much else he could do. "If I leave, the island will fall on the city below. What happened Wanda? Why is it falling?"

"I don't know Sport," Wanda replied to her godchild, having no clue as to why this huge island was falling towards the capital below. "What do you want me to do?"

Timmy hesitated, feeling out his own strength while measuring how big the island was. "If I destroy this right now," he whispered, "then huge chunks of it are going to fall into the city from all angles. I won't be able to destroy them all." He paused and glanced at his fairy godmother, but then shook his head and looked back up. "There has to be another way," he mumbled to himself, the ten foot tall muscular boy holding up an island with his bare hands. If he could do this, surely he could find a better way out of this situation.

"What is it Timmy?" Wanda asked, seeing Timmy had something on his mind, but was reluctant to share.

"It's not important," the twelve year old hunk replied. "It wouldn't work anyway-"

"Tell me Timmy," Wanda ordered him.

Timmy sighed, clenching his teeth as he did to keep a hold on the million ton island pressing down on his arms. "I was thinking about wishing all the citizens still in the city away. I didn't want to make them all lose their homes, that wasn't what we came to do, but at this point their homes are the least of my concerns."

"So why don't you?" Wanda asked.

Timmy's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "I can't! You can't!" he hesitated, trying to find the right words. "You just got back to being healthy. Last time, at Castle Oblivion, I asked you to teleport a hundred people out of the castle, and you were... I caused you so much pain for the last two months, and I don't-"

"Timmy, make the wish," Wanda told the boy.

"No!" Timmy yelled, having feared she was going to say that. "There are hundreds of thousands, no _millions_ of people in this city!"

"That's why you need to do it," she urged him.

"I won't!" he yelled.

"It will be alright," Wanda assured, not saying it so much as a lie to make him feel better, but actually trying to convince him. "Teleporting humans is no difficult task for a fairy. Last time was different because we were in Castle Oblivion. Remember, that place was strange in how it connected all of those different realms." Timmy turned to her, trying to tell if she was being serious or not, but she looked like she was. "It wasn't just teleporting a hundred people from inside a castle to outside a castle, it was maneuvering everyone from one universe to the next, all while trying to find the one route that would lead me to the exit. And during all of that, the castle was falling apart because of what you did sealing the door!"

"Wow," Timmy whispered, finally understanding all that went into the wish when the castle was collapsing that day. He smiled at Wanda even while under the strain from the island. "You really are amazing," he told her, making the small pink haired fairy beam with pride.

"I know," Wanda replied, then lifted up her wand, "just give the word Timmy."

"Alright," he responded. "I wish that, everyone in the city who wants to escape, all the weak citizens, and anyone too injured to keep fighting, are teleported a safe distance from the city!"

Wanda's wand lit up bright yellow, and then Poof.

Outside of the city, about thirty miles from Metropolis, a field at the top of a plateau suddenly filled with people. The ones Timmy had teleported earlier also got sent this way only without any broken skyscrapers teleporting with them this time. The plateau flooded with soldiers and civilians alike, doctors and cops, lawyers and bartenders, anyone who wanted to get out of the city the moment Timmy made his wish.

It was so packed that people stretched back for miles, and the ones at the edge of the plateau were the only ones able to look out in the distance and realize where they just appeared. "That's Metropolis?" Videl Satan whispered in shock, seeing the falling island in the far distance.

"Looks, like we made it," a girl on Videl's right whispered, and Videl looked down to see a girl with short white hair covered in a lot of blood. The girl had another, shorter girl, with light pink hair on her back. Lisanna had found an almost unconscious Wendy in the street next to an unconscious round Holy Knight in red armor, and she had tried carrying the girl out of the city when it started exploding. Both of them felt weak and were worried about dying a moment ago, but now they were safe.

"Thanks, Timmy," Wendy whispered, finally falling completely out of consciousness. The short girl's pink hair shifted to dark blue as her eyes fluttered shut, and Lisanna fell to the ground, wincing as she hit her bruised up knees.

"Hey! Is anyone a doctor?!" Videl shouted behind her, shouting into a crowd of people so big that no one could even hear her. Everyone was shouting about what happened, and most of them couldn't see the city in the distance. However, despite how scary appearing on this random field was, it was still a hundred times better than being in Metropolis right now.

Kirito felt strange as all of the presences he used to feel around him with his Observational Haki, suddenly vanished out of thin air. Blackbeard's eyes widened in shock, then he narrowed them and shouted loudly, "TIMMY TURNER!"

"Timmy," Kirito muttered, a smirk coming to his face as he did. "Thank you!" he yelled. Then Kirito directed his voice at Blackbeard, "Now I guess I don't have to worry about this hurting everyone!"

"Don't pretend like you are holding back!" Blackbeard yelled down at him.

"I'm not!" Kirito yelled, still pushing as hard as he could into his Rasengan. "But I could have blown this attack at anytime. I just didn't want the explosion hurting everyone. Now though," he ground his teeth, and then pulled his left hand back, the one that wasn't pushed against the Giant Rasengan. His hand gained a white aura of its own, and his whole arm buffed up full of strength as he got ready to put his all into the punch. "I've had enough of your Devil Fruits! Have a taste of mine!"

Kirito slammed his left fist into the back of his Rasengan, and a vertical line shot up and down the blue energy ball. The line cut through his whole attack, and then through the yellow beam pushing against it. "It will crack anything," Kirito yelled, lowering his hands as the halves of the Rasengan in front of him fell to the left and right. "And everything!" he continued, and he started to fly forward into where his energy just was.

The yellow beam of light coming off of Blackbeard's hand cracked all the way back to the man himself, and it sent his hands that were pushed together at the wrists flying apart. The crack didn't end there though, flying through the air for a second past Teach's hands, and hitting his body, splitting him in half vertically, and then splitting the burning, empty skyscraper behind him.

Blackbeard snarled, both halves of his face looking enraged as they pulled back together in the middle via his Light powers. His look of fury turned to one of surprise though, as Kirito had been flying through the beams as they cracked apart. He was already all the way up at the start of Blackbeard's beam, and he had a Kunai knife drawn in his hand, coated entirely with black.

"RAAAA!" Kirito slammed the blade into Blackbeard's large stomach right as the man reformed, his Haki doing the trick and penetrating the Darkness-and-Light Man's chest.

"Ahhh!" Blackbeard yelled in pain, falling backwards as he reached both hands up to the blade and tried pulling it out. Giant explosions went off around them from the halves of their attacks while blood splattered from a falling Blackbeard's stomach. Kirito fell out of the air with him though, pushing both hands down on the blade to push it farther. His wings flapped behind him to increase their speed and a white aura surrounded their bodies as they dropped.

The two of them slammed into the ground, and as they bounced back up, Blackbeard let go of the knife with one hand and punched his fist straight into the boy's face. He was not prepared for the hit and a loud crack rang out as Kirito's nose crunched. Kirito's head snapped back and his hands released the blade in Blackbeard's chest. Marshall D. Teach wasn't done with him though, and as Kirito was flying off, Blackbeard grabbed him by the right arm and swung him, throwing him across the road into the front of the high school and blowing apart the concrete porch.

"Raa, agh, Zehaha, haha," Blackbeard ripped the kunai from his chest and threw it on the ground. "You think you've won? That was a good move with the Haki, but I am Blackbeard!" He coughed, blood splattering out of his mouth as he did. He rose up his left hand to his stomach's side and clenched down on where it hurt. "Stupid brat. I'm going to kill you for that."

Blackbeard took a step forward, darkness exuding from the bottoms of his feet and stretching onto the high school's lawn, getting closer to Kirito by the second. Kirito pushed himself off his butt, and frowned a bloody snarl as he saw Blackbeard approaching. _I should have known that wouldn't have been enough._

He got up and took a step forward, panting heavily and favoring his left leg a little as he was in a lot of pain. "Everyone escaped, and you didn't manage to kill anyone. Pretty lousy job you're doing don't you think?" Kirito asked, a smirk on his face.

"I didn't kill anyone have I?" Blackbeard asked. "What about the poor fools in those buildings earlier?" He laughed as Kirito's face regained the serious, and angry expression on it. "That's the look," Blackbeard said, narrowing his eyes with a grin on his face. "The look of a killer. I heard your world didn't have people with powers. Did you only kill once you got here? No, you were one even before that."

Every sentence Blackbeard spoke made Kirito's eyes grow wider, and now he took a step back. It almost seemed like the guy was reading his mind. He calmed down and planted his feet firmly on the ground though, and it was just in time as Blackbeard's pupils dilated and a smaller circle appeared in them. Kirito felt his mind blank for a second, but he shook it to keep consciousness, forcing his legs to stay standing.

"Grrr," Blackbeard growled, then forced his mouth back up in a smile and laughed his signature laugh again. "You managed to resist my Conqueror's Haki multiple times now. That's a strong will you have there. Too bad I'm going to break it," Blackbeard rose his left arm before Kirito could fully recover, and then...

 **BANG**

Kirito's head snapped forward as his stomach moved back. A bullet lodged in his stomach, making him cough severely as he stumbled backwards. "A pistol? Really?" Kirito muttered, as he fell to his knees. "And here you were bragging all day about your amazing powers."

"How was it again that I said I got my powers?" Teach asked, a smirk on his face as he walked towards the boy. "I murdered to get them. I stabbed, and shot, and carved my way to power." Blackbeard bragged.

"You're a bastard," Kirito growled, dropping his hands down to the floor and clenching the ground beneath them. He bowed his head and saw the blood dripping from his stomach as he sat there on his hands and knees.

"ZEHAHA! Still talking like that I see," Blackbeard grinned at the boy. "Since the plan has already started, I guess there's no point in hiding it now." He smirked wider as this was where the boy's spirit would be broken completely. "That crew I mentioned. The ones who helped me kill Kizaru. They are going to rule this world under me, and should be entering the city now." Blackbeard cackled at Kirito's frozen form on the ground. "The rest of your pathetic friends are being killed right now by Burgess, Auger, and the rest of my men!"

Kirito stayed on the ground, his mind racing as he wondered how strong Blackbeard's men were in comparison to the guy himself. "No," he muttered, pushing his hands off the ground and leaning back on his knees. His black cloak was soaked with blood, his hair singed and messy, his wings tattered and broken. Still, Kirito, leaned back on his knees and stared through his bangs at the pirate in front of him. "I won't, let my comrades, die!"

"Well said!" a voice boomed, roaring down to them from above.

Kirito and Blackbeard snapped their heads up, and looked to the building across the street from the high school. There was half of another building leaning up against it, the one Kirito split, making it slant a little to the right. However, the people on top of the building were what Kirito and Blackbeard were trying to see, but couldn't with the blinding light in the background.

Timmy Turner was forcing an inordinate amount of energy through his hands into the falling island above, blowing it to smithereens. As the sky filled with light from his explosion, millions of people watched from a plateau thirty miles in the distance, and they thanked whatever higher power it was that brought them all the way out here. Most of them had no idea that the power that brought them there was the same one destroying the island in the sky.

Up on top of a skyscraper beneath the exploding island, across the street from a high school, a cluster of a little under a dozen men stood in a line on the edge of the building's roof. Blackbeard squinted to look closer in the sky, but the one who shouted did so again, "Protecting your comrades is a noble cause to fight! Always remember to keep them close!"

His voice sounded so familiar to Blackbeard, in a strange way. He and Kirito looked into the sky that was a blinding bright yellow, and they saw ten dark silhouettes looking back down at them. Then, more shadows started to appear, falling from the sky. They were in the shapes of rectangles, but were flapping around, almost as if they were... Flags.

Blackbeard's eyes widened in horror as the first flag came close enough for him to see the three skulls with their crossbones. They were _his_ pirate flags. _The only way they could have these..._

"That's right Teach!" The voice yelled down from the rooftop again. "Burgess, and all of your other captains, are at the bottom of the sea along with your fleet!"

Finally, Blackbeard could put a name to the voice he was hearing. His eyes widened, and his mouth turned into a furious snarl. The light in the sky faded a bit, and the man became visible, with his closest advisors, the core of his crew, gathered around him. "AKAGAMI!" he yelled up in the sky at Akagami no Shanks.

"You should really keep an eye on your opponent," Red Haired Shanks called down to Blackbeard, to the man who gave him the scars covering half his face.

Blackbeard heard him, and processed what he said later in that same second, but he was still too late. Shanks was not really trying to warn him, just make him understand how truly screwed he was.

Kirito had stood up fully, and he stomped down on the ground with his right foot. The ground beneath his foot cracked in a straight line crossing the ten feet to Blackbeard, and then the ground all around Blackbeard's feet exploded upwards. The pirate was lifted up as well, and he started turning to light, but Kirito appeared on his right side, midway through a flip with his left leg covered in Armament Haki. He finished his flip and slammed down a leg on the man turning into light, making him return to his normal body as the leg hit him right in the deep stab wound on his stomach.

Blackbeard crashed screaming out of the sky and down into the street below, the only piece of street that hadn't already been destroyed, now joining with the rest in its rubble appearance. Kirito flapped his torn wings, and he had just enough power to send himself falling out of the air at a faster speed. He reached behind his back as he did, grabbing the hilts of the two blades he left there.

"RAAAAA!" Blackbeard yelled from the bottom of the crater he created upon hitting the ground. "DIE!" he rose a hand that filled with darkness, and one that filled with light, and both shot up in the air towards Kirito at the same time. The beams swirled around each other on their way up to him radiating enormous power.

 _I hope these swords you gave me are as strong as you made them out to be Timmy!_ Kirito slammed his swords down in front of him, colliding one with each end of the pillars of darkness and light. He pressed his blue shiny blade into the darkness, and finally it split it apart, while the black blade in his left hand cut apart the light.

Blackbeard watched his attacks break apart above him, and his eyes widened in horror. He attacked instead of dodging, and now the boy was too close for him to dodge. Even if he started turning to light, it would be too late. Kirito ground his teeth and slammed his hands together, putting both of his blades in as one, a white aura surrounding them and his entire body as he flew down. _For you, Marco. And for your father, Whitebeard!_ "THIS IS THE END…" Kirito yelled. "BLACKBEARD!"

Shanks and his crew members up on the roof of the nearby building had to steady themselves as the edge they were looking off tilted more from the trembling of the ground in front of them. The whole city block seemed to shake for a few seconds, as Kirito's blades slammed through the center of Blackbeard's chest and out the other side, hitting the floor below the already destroyed rubble. The collision with the swords and the ground buckled walls of underground tunnels, and collapsed the bases of surrounding buildings.

The road lifted up in chunks and collapsed down into the hollow tunnels below whose walls were breaking down as well. Buildings fell on the street, though the one the pirates of Akagami's crew was standing on stayed sturdy.

One of the men, holding a sniper over his back, whistled in amazement. "Strong kid," Yasopp said, looking down at the ground as the dust started to settle.

"Can't believe he took on Teach by himself," Benn Beckman agreed, a hint of respect in Akagami's first mate's voice.

"The young ones are taking all the good action around here," Lucky Roo agreed, the fat man wearing white and green stripes taking another bite of his chicken drumstick after he spoke. "All we got were those lousy Blackbeard pirates." Even as he said it, he had to wipe some blood from his left eye from an earlier fight.

Another of Shanks' crew members, a guy with a monkey on his shoulder chuckled. "And they were even missing the Colossal Battleship and Shiliew. Not a good fight at all in my opinion."

"Auger sure gave Yasopp a run for his money though," Lucky said with a smirk over at the curly haired blond. Yasopp smirked, then rubbed a finger over his nose proudly, as he had taken down the next best sniper he'd ever heard of from his own world.

"Should we go look for Luffy?" Benn asked the captain standing on his right while the others talked. "Wonder who he fought?"

"If I had to guess," Shanks began, "I would say he fought Akainu."

At the moment Shanks guessed, an explosion rang out on their right and the whole crew turned. Their eyes widened at the sight of a mountain of ice rising out of the ground, while fifteen huge magma meteors rained down on the mountain. "Haha, or maybe I'm wrong," Shanks said, laughing as it was apparent that Kuzan and Sakazuki were in the middle of a fight.

"Whoa," Yasopp muttered, and the others looked to him to see him staring straight up at the sky. "I don't know if you guys can see that," he whispered, his face turning pretty blue which got to his long time crew members who never saw him scared like this. "But my eyes are pretty good," the sniper continued, "and I still can't believe what I'm seeing."

Shanks and his crew stared up in the sky, and then Shanks lowered his jaw a little as he saw the form falling from the sky. It was someone he recognized from his visit to Pao, someone stronger than he. _Whoever did that to him, is one Hell of a monster._

* * *

 **A/N Whoa! Blackbeard goes down! Shanks and his crew arrive after supposedly taking down Blackbeard's fleet. Timmy teleports anyone not willing to fight out of the city, then starts destroying the trillion ton island falling from the sky. I hope everyone enjoyed! Leave some feedback below, comments, questions, predictions, etc. The Metropolis Arc hits part 20! How much longer will the fighting go on for?! How much longer can our heroes keep up the fight? Will they be able to stop Luthor and the rest of his allies? Can Metropolis be saved? Find out in Nexus CHAPTER 15!**


	72. Nexus 15-1 Metropolis 21 Annie

**Disclaimer: This one will cover all of chapter fifteen so I don't have to write it every time... I hope. Anyway, I don't own Attack on Titan, Halo, Kingdom Hearts, The Incredibles, Ben 10, Dragon Ball Z, TMNT, DC Comics, Arrow, Futurama, How to Train Your Dragon, Teen Titans, Soul Eater, Star Wars, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Bleach, Akira, Seven Deadly Sins, Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood, Red vs Blue, Rick and Morty, Lost, Heroes, Batman, Hitman Reborn, Towa no Quon, One Punch Man, Kung Fu Panda, Pokemon, Hunter x Hunter, Fairly Oddparents, Danmachi, Yu Yu Hakusho, Zootopia, Big Bang Theory, Avatar the Last Airbender, Akame ga Kill, South Park, Guilty Crown, Blue Exorcist, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Marvel, Daredevil, Boondocks, Shrek, umm, Disney... I think I have everything that any characters are from in the next ten chapters. Man I hope so. Okay, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Nexus 15.1**

Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman sat on their knees as the world trembled around them. Every building on their street was aflame, the heat pressed against their bodies making them sweat from more than just the fear of death. They sat there with hands interlocked, foreheads pressed against each other over the unmoving body of Captain Levi.

 _This can't be it,_ Eren thought, even as he clenched his eyes shut and awaited the trillion ton island to crush them. _Even my Titan form couldn't slow the island's descent. There's nothing..._ Suddenly the screaming Eren could hear from every direction quieted down. He froze and opened his eyes, looking into Mikasa's a few inches away from him. They both slowly looked up in the sky and their eyes turned huge.

The adoptive siblings dropped their jaws at the sight of the island hesitating in the sky because of a lone glowing figure below it. It was still descending, but slower now and the glowing light beneath it looked like it was struggling to push the island back up.

"It stopped," Mikasa whispered. The girl with short black hair shook her head a few times, then stood up to her feet fast. "Quickly Eren, let's find Armin and get out of here!"

"Leave?" Eren whispered, staggering up to his feet as well. He looked at his sister in the eyes, "After what they just did to the city?" Eren heard more explosions coming from the west, the east, the north and south. "Armin was right, Lex Luthor made his move on the city, and so many people are dead because of HIM!" Eren shook his fists in rage.

"Jaeger is right," Eren and Mikasa looked down and saw Levi pushing himself up on his hands and knees. The black haired man lifted up his head and his burnt up face gave the teens the chills. He had been stabbed, poisoned, and now burned by a large explosion, but Levi got back up to one leg, and then the other. "Our allies helped us get our weapons. They are here to fight Luthor, it's time for us to repay the favor."

"Levi sensho," Mikasa whispered. She looked at the short man who was around her height and he looked her back in the eyes. "How can we help?" She asked.

"We still have Jaeger," Levi stated, without turning around to Eren. People were screaming in the upper floors of the buildings around them and more were running down the street. "Do you want to run away Ackerman?" He asked with a dark look at the girl before him. "Or do you want to stand and fight?"

"We're going to fight!" Eren shouted. He looked at his sister and after a few seconds she started nodding back at him.

"Alright," Levi began. "Let's go see if Arlert made it." He frowned deeply and looked behind him down the paved street covered in abandoned cars. Flames billowed out of buildings near them and there were bodies on the sidewalks. There were also dozens of people limping around and screaming at each other to run before the island started dropping again. "Arlert could have gotten that box open before the bomb inside went off," Levi began, and the teens looked at him in shock as they realized what caused the explosions around the city. "If he did, we'll need his skills to figure out a plan to help the city somehow."

"He's alive," Eren stated. He clenched his fists at his sides. "Let's go find him!" Eren turned and took a step, then froze and dropped his jaw. Both Mikasa and Levi did the same and stared in disbelief at the empty road in front of them that two seconds before was covered in injured and fleeing people. "Wh-Where'd everyone go?!" Eren exclaimed.

"Holy shit," Levi muttered. The siblings spun to him and then snapped their gazes up to the sky once more. All three of them stared in awe at the figure in the sky who glowed even brighter and then made the entire island above him start to flow as well. Illuminated cracks shot out around Timmy Turner and spread to every corner of the island. The cracks grew larger and pulsed bright white light.

"He's destroying the island," Eren whispered.

 **BOOOM CRASH CRASH CHHH**

Levi spun left and saw a building that had its base destroyed start falling forward onto their road a block down from them. The lower floors were crumpling without their supports and the upper floors windows smashed one at a time as objects inside slid into them and crashed through. He turned to Mikasa and Eren who were focusing on a giant beam of yellow light colliding with a massive blue ball of swirling energy a few blocks in the other direction. "Follow me," he ordered them.

The brother and sister spun to see Levi jump up in the air while drawing his swords. He did a front flip while two hooks flew out of his sides and connected with burning buildings on opposite sides of the road. He slingshotted himself up in the air where he did a dozen flips and spins around falling debris until he was about to hit the building that was tilting over the road. He flew straight into a shattered window and spun around support pillars inside the room. The man landed and sprinted forward, jumped over a desk sliding across the floor, and then shot his hooks back through the opposite side's window to continue advancing. Gas shot out of his 3DMV propelling him forward at seventy miles per hour. He hit an intersection and snapped himself to the left, then ducked in midair to dodge a long metal arm that snapped out of nowhere trying to impale him.

Levi kept flying without stop but he did look behind him and see a huge round robot with four spider-like appendages standing on the road he just turned onto. One of those black arms was still hovering in the air where he just flew by, and it swung that arm around trying to get Mikasa and Eren as they flew past it as well. Mikasa dodged almost as well as he did, but Eren's reaction time was a tiny bit slower and the arm nicked him.

The teenage boy spiraled out of the air and almost hit the ground, but as he reached the second story level of the buildings around them, he got his 3DMV gear to keep him up. His gas shot out faster than ever to speed him up and the reckless boy shot right past his sister and even the Captain.

Levi looked back ahead and watched as three windows on a building up ahead of them shattered. Three metal forms with the shape of humans floated forwards using jetpacks, and they pointed their arms at the three of the people flying their direction. The ends of each of their right arms opened up revealing large cannon-like holes, and inside those holes started to glow orange. "Move!" Captain Levi yelled, and he shot himself directly to the left, into a skyscraper that was not on fire like the others around it.

He broke through a window with his arms crossed and a piece of glass slashed his right arm. He felt the pain, but ignored it just like the rest of his injuries for now. The man stayed low, but he moved near the window and looked out to see if Jaeger and his sister made it out. Mikasa was nowhere in sight, but he saw Eren Jaeger glaring at the robots from atop a smaller roof on the opposite side of the road.

Eren lifted up his hand to his mouth to bite down on his thumb. Right as he was about to though, all three robots pointing their cannon-arms at him were hit in the heads by thin blue beams. They snapped backwards, then turned their heads to look down at the street. Instead of looking down, they should have run. A mixture of blue beams, and orange and green explosions filled up the sky above Eren Jaeger. When the explosions stopped, pieces of metal rained down from the sky.

The teenage boy jogged to the side of the building and looked where the robots did right before they were terminated. His eyes turned huge and he gawked at the sight of an army standing on the road roaring in guttural noises and waving their futuristic alien weapons above their heads. The huge round robot they flew over a minute ago was down on the ground with dozens of aliens climbing up on top of it and shooting down into its side.

The entire Covenant army stood on the road with the Arbiter standing in front next to a teenage boy. Sora looked around at all the flames riding around him and the smoke lifting up over the buildings. "We were too late," he whispered, his heart clenching up as he felt the pain of all those people who must have died in the explosions. The bombs went off a few seconds before Arceus vanished, his summoning time finally running out. The good news was that he managed to keep all of the Covenant soldiers alive inside their protective forcefields during the blasts. The bad news was the city was being destroyed, and by more than just the bombs.

"The Underworld have made their move," a deep voice spoke next to Sora. He turned and saw the Arbiter growling, the different parts of his spiky-toothed lips vibrating in rage. "Covenant!" Arbiter yelled, spinning and raising up his energy sword in the air. "Destroy the Underworld, and help our allies trying to stop them!" The purple alien looked at Sora who nodded at him in thanks for adding that last part.

"I have to find my friends," Sora told the leader of the Covenant next to him. The Arbiter nodded, and Sora took off, lighting up bright for a second. When the light was gone he was adorned in blue clothing and holding two Keyblades in his hands. He sped up ten times as fast as before, sliding across the ground while bright lights sparkling out around him.

Eren watched the army of aliens start dispersing, and he saw the kid around his age shoot away from the rest of them on the search for something. He was still looking down there when two people landed at his sides. "Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed. She looked off the building for a few seconds and watched a squadron of ten Hunters start marching down the road. She gulped as she remembered the Covenant soldiers Ouma Shu killed at the top of the Control Tower in order for them to get the nullifiers off. Even with her newly reacquired gear, she did not feel confident about going up against those huge green monsters who looked like their skin was tougher than her blades could cut through.

"You two, stay focused," Levi scolded them. Eren and Mikasa turned their heads to see Levi glaring at their backs. "Let's get to Arlert fast," he suggested.

"Yeah, yeah," Eren nodded and muttered. He lifted his gaze for only a second to the pulsing white light in the sky that only seemed to get brighter by the second, and he tried to ignore the shaking beneath his feet from battles raging all around him. "Let's do it," he jumped off the roof and his 3D maneuvering gear shot him through the sky above the city. He could hear screams and gunfire coming from the left side of an intersection up ahead so he turned the other way when he reached that crossing.

Mikasa flew after her brother and turned her head left to see what it was causing those noises. There was an entire battalion of Marines running around on the street, scattered by the ten foot tall robots landing in between them. The beam rifles the Marines used and their swords, even the ones infused with Haki, none of them did any damage against the powerful robots. It was a slaughter down there. A Marine giant came running down the road and he slammed a giant axe down on a robot, finally destroying one, but the rest of the robots turned away from their targets upon this happening and converged on the Vice Admiral together.

She could not see what happened next as she had to look ahead to follow after Eren, but Levi Ackerman was farther behind her. He turned after the younger soldiers and was still able to see the giant fall, and the road collapse beneath his weight. He swerved around in the sky and spun around a police car flying high above the streets, heading in the direction the Marine giant fell. Levi did not turn back, but he heard an explosion as the police hovercar got hit and slammed to the side into a building already partially on fire. The cop car exploded in a ball of fire and glass windows shattered on every side of the building.

Up ahead where Eren was flying, he was trying to remain calm despite the madness going on around him. He glanced up again and watched in almost slow motion as those cracks covering the entire island spread out in one giant explosion as Timmy's energy ripped the island apart. The twelve year old kid below the island flew around and blew up the largest chunks, but those only created smaller chunks that rained down from the sky. With the open cracks between huge falling rocks now visible, Eren and everyone in the city could see the sky above the island, and what caused it to fall in the first place. The blinding light above the island now made the sky look pure white and Eren had to shield his eyes and look back down.

"Stay focused Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she caught up next to her brother. "We're only a block away! Just- WHOA!" The girl spun around in the air and dropped several stories as a hole ripped in a building on her left. Something went crashing through it straight to the other side, and as she kept flying she looked the other direction where the object came flying in from. There was a purple monster with a long tail floating there in the air with his arms crossed looking like he did not even notice her flying by. Cooler dropped out of the air and through the hole in that building to follow after Laxus, and Mikasa felt her heart rate skyrocketing.

"Take your own advice!" Eren yelled down at his sister. She shook her head regaining her composure, then spun around the next block and let herself lower to the ground as she could see their destination. She landed on the ground softly and Eren came crashing down more recklessly at her side. Up ahead of them, there were bodies lying all over the street, burnt to crisps. No injured people lay writhing in agony, as for some reason they all had vanished, but there was one figure limping down the middle of the road towards them.

"Armin!" Mikasa and Eren shouted. They ran a few dozen feet forward and each grabbed one of Armin's arms to help him stand. The blond boy was a lot bloodier than the two of them and he had some glass shards still sticking out of him. "What happened?" Mikasa asked, looking the more relieved out of her and her brother. "I thought you had died."

Eren looked at his sister in surprise, as he had believed that Armin was alive the entire time. "No," Armin rasped out. "We got the box open, but it was too late. Luthor wasn't trying to take over the city…" The boy with a bowl cut looked around him and whispered, "He was trying to destroy it."

 **clank clank…** "Well what do we do now?" Mikasa shouted at the bloody boy between her and her brother. **clank Clank…** Mikasa started spinning around and she suddenly stated, "Where's Captain Levi?" Eren looked around as well while Armin slowly lifted his head to look straight ahead of him. **Clank Clank…**

"He was right behind me!" Eren exclaimed. **Clank Clank Clank…**

"Captain Levi!" Mikasa shouted.

Her and her brother were both turned around looking behind them for an answer, when Armin whispered, "Guys." Mikasa and Eren heard the shock in his voice, and they both realized something at the same time. The clanking sound getting gradually closer to them had stopped. Eren and Mikasa slowly turned around to look down the road towards what Armin was already trembling before.

It stood there on four long black legs, holding up a giant spherical body. On top of that body was a little round top piece that spun around so that the red glowing light on it could face right towards them. It glowed brighter and brighter red, usually a sign that it was charging something. "Armin let's go," Mikasa urged, but as she looked at the blond boy she noticed his gear belt was broken. "Crap, here I'll carry-"

Eren gasped, and he finally realized what it was Armin was looking at that made him so speechless. Mikasa looked in at Armin and her brother, then spun to face the huge Omnidroid. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes grew in size three times what was usual. Standing atop the eight story building behind the Omnidroid, only a few floors taller than the robot itself, was a long figure. On either side of this young, blonde, woman were four of the ten foot tall robots, each standing at the ready as if waiting for a command. The spherical spider-droid below her lowered its glowing head piece's brightness, so it looked like the robot no longer wanted to blow them up. It did not continue on its way though, staying right where it was while the woman on the building behind it jumped down.

She dropped two stories and landed right on the top of the spinning head piece, a knee bent and her right hand used to soften the fall. The girl stood back up to her full height, wearing a tight black outfit that accentuated her curves, and a hair-braid to hold her long blonde hair into a ponytail. She had on a belt similar to Armin and the others, only unlike Armin's hers still looked functioning, and it looked high-tech. She had a rifle slung over her back, a white controller around her wrist for the robots, and a calm, uncaring expression on her face.

"Annie," Eren whispered.

"Annie!" Mikasa shouted. She stomped forward but was still partially holding Armin's weight so she couldn't charge like she wanted to. "What are you doing here?! Why are you with the Underworld?!"

"We don't know-" Eren began, snapping his head towards Mikasa.

"You're her," Armin whispered. Mikasa and Eren both looked at Armin confusedly, and Annie stared at the boy in shock from an entire block away as she could see there were gears turning in his head. Armin shrugged off his friends' help and he limped forward a few steps, before shouting, "Annie! It's you isn't it!"

"Armin what are you talking-" Eren began.

"After those two titans we captured were killed!" Armin continued to shout, ignoring his best friend. "We all had to show our gear for inspection, to prove that we didn't kill the titan prisoners! I saw the gear you turned in! It was Marco's!" Eren stared at Armin confusedly, then spun and looked down the road at Annie whose Omnidroid started walking forward towards them. The clanking began again, but Armin shouted over it, "I remember because we worked on our gear together! I knew it was his! Annie," Armin shook his head a few times, then snapped his gaze up and roared, "You're the Female Titan aren't you?!"

Eren's eyes turned huge and he thought back on the days before they got teleported to Nexus. He remembered the Expedition Beyond the Wall, and the Female Titan who attacked him and killed his comrades. The titan with blonde hair who used fighting techniques he could swear he recognized. "Armin, that's insane," Eren snapped at his friend. He turned and shouted louder, "Annie's a comrade! We trained," the robot kept walking closer, "and fought by each other's sides!" The robot continued to move in with Annie standing right on top of it, looking down at Armin with such a sad look.

"You didn't kill me Annie," Armin whispered. Mikasa and Eren both snapped their heads to him, and Armin shouted louder, "When you had the chance! You pulled up my hood, and when you saw it was me… You let me live! Why?!"

"Eren, get ready," Mikasa whispered as she saw the Omnidroid get only fifty feet away from them, almost in arm's reach if it snapped one of its long legs forward.

"No, this is all some sort of joke right?" Eren looked around at his friends. "Tell me, it is right Annie?!" He yelled up at the girl on top of the Omnidroid.

"I didn't kill you Armin," Annie stated in a cold, calculating voice. "I don't know why I didn't, but maybe it's because you always treated me nicely, even when I was cold to you." Annie's eyes were cold as she spoke, no remorse in her voice for what she was admitting to. "And it's not a joke that I am in the Underworld either," she continued, looking over at Eren now.

He was so confused, so mad, but he could not figure out… "Why?" Eren asked.

"It was boring living on my own in the wild." She responded simply. "They took me in, without locking me up in chains in the basement," she stared down into Eren's eyes. "They did not torture me, and I have lived like a queen while you have been beaten at their hands." The girl smirked, "We're not so different actually. You all wanted to overthrow the Government, so did I. Is this not what you wanted?" She motioned around with her arms at the burning buildings on all sides of her. Eren dropped his jaw while Mikasa and Armin started snarling up at the monster. "You three worked hard for us, tirelessly planning your rebellion in your little meetings."

Armin's eyes widened and he took a step back. "H-How did you-"

"The Underworld sees everything Armin," Annie replied. "In the last world, I was just a pawn for the Titans in control. I had no power, no real will of my own." The others stared at her in shock as she admitted this, but Annie no longer feared retribution from her old Masters. She lowered her arms back to her sides and glared down at the other three of her fellow cadets, "But here, I am in control!" She reached for the arm with the control panel on it, but when she turned to it her eyes widened in shock.

"Raa!" a voice shouted directly on Annie's right. She had no time to react to the man who was already there, already spinning around with swords extended. He sliced her arm off right at the elbow, but she started leaning back and managed to only get her stomach ripped open, not completely cut in half. Levi Ackerman went flying past her and he turned around in midair, shooting his hooks the other way so he could land the finishing blow.

Annie fell to her knees and grabbed at her stomach with her left hand, keeping her stomach together while her right arm and the control device on it still slid down off the Omnidroid's side. She tried to hold in her entrails and heard yelling from her left where Levi was, and from in front of her where Mikasa had jumped off the ground and was flying towards her. "Ha, haha, I don't think so." Annie lifted up her bloody left hand and chomped down on her left index finger.

There were so many things going on in the city that it was hard for someone not used to any of it to focus on any one thing, however in the next three seconds, most everyone looked the same way at a point near the center of the city. In that location, the sky ripped open. Not the falling rocks, or the pulsing lights above interrupted the bolt of golden lightning that was as wide as a building. Clouds swirled around it and anyone close enough to see the impact point stared in horror at the point the bolt collided with. The Omnidroid beneath Annie buckled on its legs but managed to stay on its feet, just long enough for a huge red fist to slam out of the smoke above it and break the robot's legs.

Annie rose up out of the smoke as a new woman. Her body had no skin, completely covered in giant exposed muscles, and she was steaming. Her right arm was covered in more steam than anything and out from the hole above her elbow formed a new arm. It grew slowly, but steam poured out of her making a cloud of smoke much larger than any of the pillars rising from buildings near her. She stood on top of Syndrome's invention and took a step forward, moving her legs apart while lifting up her hands.

Eren stared up and watched as Annie brought her fists up into the same exact stance the Female Titan used when she fought him years ago. _Annie. I wanted to believe it was all a misunderstanding. Eld. I wanted you to be innocent, so I didn't believe Armin. Gunther._ Eren watched as Mikasa and Levi both backed away from the Female Titan and stopped, hanging off of flaming buildings on either side of her. They were both shouting down at him, and Armin was yelling at him from only a few feet away. _I couldn't believe that someone I knew for years, someone who I thought of as a comrade, a friend, was a murderer! Oluo! But, you murdered all of them! I can't deny it! You helped kill all these people in Metropolis. Eld, Gunther, Oluo, PETRA! AND…_ "I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE!" the boy screamed out loud. Eren lifted up his right hand and chomped down on his thumb as hard as he could.

Another enormous bolt of lightning ripped out of the sky and tore through a falling rock that exploded out in every direction from the impact. Eren Jaeger's body lifted up and muscles surrounded him, muscles that grew larger and larger and covered in steam as the rose him up. He transformed into a fifteen meter tall titan just like Annie, and he rose up his hands in a fighting stance that she taught him. "RAAAA!" he roared at her, baring his teeth and glaring at her with hate-filled eyes. His black hair was longer than any other time he transformed, but then again it grew much longer while he was stuck in prison.

"Get her Eren!" Mikasa shouted, while releasing her 3DMV and firing across the back of Annie's neck. Levi was thinking the exact same thing: to attack Annie while Eren kept her attention. Levi went for her ankles, and Mikasa went for her neck, and they both swung at the same time while Eren charged her. Right as their blades were about to connect, Annie's nape of her neck and both of her Achilles heels covered in a hard crystal casing. Their blades shattered against the blue crystals and the coating went away a second later, changing instead to move to Annie's right fist right as she took a step forward and planted her front foot firmly on the ground.

Armin watched as Eren charged Annie, and he saw Mikasa and Levi's plan fail. _Eren's been in prison, he hasn't used his Titan powers in almost a year! While Annie has definitely gotten better at using hers!_ "Eren wait!" Armin shouted, but it was no use. Eren punched forward and Annie eased her head out of the way, allowing Eren's enraged fist to fly right by her. Now he had opened himself up, and her fist was covered in a hard casing.

"EREN!" Mikasa yelled, then watched as Annie punched forward and blew Titan Eren's head to pieces. His neck steamed furiously as it tried to rebuild him a head, but in the meantime his body dropped to the floor unmoving.

Annie turned her head to the left and saw Levi and Mikasa hanging off the same building together, trying to make a plan. Armin saw her movement and panicked, "Captain Levi! Mikasa! Run!" The Female Titan started charging them and the two turned opposite directions, planning on making it so Annie could not chase them both. She was fast though, and her strides were large enough that she reached them before they were too far from her. She lifted up her right leg, aiming at the man who cut off her arm and slit her stomach, and then froze with that leg lifted up in the air. A second later she dropped the leg back down, turned and sprinted in the direction that Mikasa ran to.

Mikasa had landed next to Armin, and now she grabbed the boy with a broken set of gear and shot them to the side of the road. She fell to the ground and tumbled over Armin, holding him close to protect him, but the footsteps came closer, and then started getting farther away. Mikasa stood up confusedly and watched as Annie sprinted away, "She was winning, why is she-" The girl felt Armin tap her on the back and she turned around. Mikasa's jaw dropped and she fell back to her knees, staring in sheer terror at the sun. A purple figure floated beneath a ball of red light shooting off flares of heat and growing larger and larger, looking like an actual sun floating just above the city. And then it came down.


	73. Nexus 15-2 Metropolis 22 Cooler

**Nexus 15.2**

Natsu lay on the ground in the middle of a main road with his face on the floor. His eyes were halfway closed, and everything seemed blurry to him. During the explosions he got thrown around pretty bad, but he was regaining his consciousness slowly as he lay on the floor.

The pink haired mage pushed his hands down and lifted himself off the floor. He looked up above him and saw a thirty story tall building tilting over the top of the road. People were falling out of the windows and screaming at the top of their lungs as they fell. More explosions blew up farther down the street from him, and Natsu was completely disoriented.

"What the Hell happened?" he growled. Everything was starting to look up for a minute. All of those soldiers in blue uniforms, and the alien creatures from the Covenant had come and surrounded the Marines he had been fighting. It looked like the NEG were stopping the violence, but then right when it looked like everything was over, the whole city seemed to explode.

Natsu looked up and saw a few people falling towards him, so he ground his teeth together and got ready to try and save them. His eyes widened as all those people vanished, and the screams coming from all directions around him disappeared. _Timmy,_ he thought, figuring it out pretty quickly. He smiled, and then had to run to dodge the building falling towards him.

The Fairy Tail wizard sprinted down the road to avoid the falling building, but huge shards of glass were falling out of the air to him. Pieces of furniture and chunks of broken wall fell as well, and Natsu started dodging around as these things exploded upon hitting the street. His body covered in flames and he ran faster, escaping from beneath the building's path, right before it collided with the skyscraper across the street from it. This building started to fall too, and more flames burst out of them.

"Good, I was just getting hungry," Natsu said to himself, a smirk on his face as he did. The mage opened his mouth and sucked in hard, eating some of the flames around him with a loud gulp. He jumped back into a four-way intersection full of abandoned vehicles. He landed on top of a truck that had been crashed into on two sides, and watched as the two buildings kept leaning, but finally stopped as the second one that was hit had enough support to hold up the first one.

He heard a loud explosion and turned one way to see a huge yellow beam of light colliding with a massive ball of blue energy down a few blocks from him. He wondered if he should run over that way, when he heard a much louder crash coming from a lot closer to him.

Natsu turned around and saw a crater in a street behind him. The crater stretched from one sidewalk to the other, and dust and smoke was rising up from it. Inside the hole, he saw someone he recognized, slowly getting back up on his feet, covered in scratches and bruises. "Natsu," the tall, muscular man growled, his muscles buffed more than usual with scales all over them. Laxus turned his head a little towards the boy he felt near him, and growled, "Run."

Natsu saw blood covering one side of Laxus's face, and the man was panting heavily. "Laxus! What happened?"

"Run Natsu!" Laxus roared, then spun to his left as the building next to him suddenly split on the twentieth floor, a huge hole ripping in it as a creature flew through. Natsu looked up and his eyes turned huge, his heart racing at the sight of the purple lizard creature.

"Haha, looks like Luthor was right," Cooler laughed as he looked down at the street below. He glanced up in the sky and saw the island up above being blown apart, but all of the Saiyans and Timmy Turner were up there. _Without them to worry about, I will slaughter as many people as I like._ "This will be easy," he looked back down, the smooth Arcosian monster smirking down at the two humans down below him.

"Who, is that?" Natsu muttered, taking a step back on the truck he was standing on.

Laxus remembered what Vegeta told him when Cooler was brought up the day before. _He said we could not defeat him. That means..._ Laxus floated up in the air off of the crater he was lodged in. _This will be a good fight!_ Laxus lifted his head up and roared, his bulking muscles vibrating as a huge bolt of lightning shot out of his mouth into the sky.

"Interesting," Cooler said loudly, looking down at the large man with surprise. "You did not die from that hit," he said, making Natsu's eyes grow huge that Laxus got this injured from one blow. "Who are you?"

"Laxus!" Natsu shouted at the man.

"I told you to run Natsu!" Laxus yelled back, then his body seemed to turn into lightning and he appeared up behind Cooler, arm pulled all the way back. Cooler turned his head slightly to see the man had appeared behind him, and then his tail flicked to the side and sent Laxus flying down the street into a house at the end of the road. Cooler lifted up his right hand and pointed it down the road, and Natsu could only gawk as the house at the end of the street exploded in a huge ball of fire.

Cooler did not even fire any attack, he just focused his energy over there and blew up the house. "Now," he said, smirking as he looked back down towards the truck below. He lifted up his right hand, and a small ball of light appeared on it, "I think I will reduce this city to rubble." The tiny ball of light grew, and then grew more and more until it stretched wide enough that five buildings around him were getting destroyed by the growing Death Ball.

"RAAA!"

Cooler started turning his head to the left, but it was not in time as a huge beam of yellow light crashed straight into his growing Death Ball. His own attack wasn't big enough yet to just absorb the smaller attack, and the beam blew up the Death Ball during its rise. "Ahh!" Cooler yelled as his attack exploded in his hand, knocking him down out of the air and to the ground below where he landed on his feet, but pushed down the road several yards.

Out of the massive explosion in the sky that sent the crumbling buildings flying out to the sides, Laxus dropped with both legs extended towards Cooler's head. Cooler growled and jumped up before Laxus reached him, swiping a fist at Laxus, but the man was not expecting to hit him with his kicks anyway, and turned himself into lightning as Cooler was about to hit him. Cooler's fist went right through, and Laxus emerged behind him in mid-kick, slamming his leg into the side of Cooler's head at full force.

Cooler's head snapped to the side, but his body did not get sent flying like Laxus had hoped for. Laxus started to sweat and his eyes widened seeing Cooler slowly turn his head towards him. The lizard alien reached up and grabbed him by the leg against his head, then slammed him down into the ground below, making Laxus gasp out air from the force of the blow. Cooler lifted him back up and then slammed him down on the other side of him, before spinning Laxus by the leg and throwing him into the base of a building that no longer had any floors above the fourth, having been destroyed by the previous explosion of the Death Ball.

Natsu's head snapped to the left as smoke and dust shot up for half a mile in that direction, through several buildings that all started to fall. He looked back over to Cooler, but Cooler was now floating in front of his truck. Natsu took another step back, seeing the aura around Cooler, the incredibly powerful aura.

Cooler grinned again, having been slightly annoyed by his last attack exploding in his face, but it turned out to be a good thing as now he could enjoy these killings much more. They were more enjoyable when he got to do it face to face. He pulled back a fist to hit Natsu, but the ground around them started to shake, and he turned his head right, while Natsu looked left, both watching as a huge yellow aura formed in that direction.

"Why won't you stay down?" Cooler growled.

Natsu was about to take another step back, but his legs froze in place. _No!_ He froze in place, and he realized how much of a coward he was being in the face of this enemy. "RAAAA!" Natsu roared, and Cooler looked back forward for a second as flames burst all around the shorter figure in front of him. The pink haired boy didn't just have flames though, as lightning rippled around his body as well and he roared up into the sky with a huge aura.

"Haha, you will try to fight me?" Cooler asked, raising his right hand and putting it through the aura, reaching for Natsu's neck. Natsu watched, unable to move fast enough as Cooler slowly rose his arm, but moved far too fast for him, and held his hand around Natsu's throat.

His hand was centimeters away from Natsu's neck skin, when a fist coated in golden energy crashed straight into Cooler's face. This time, Cooler flew off of the truck, flying across the road where he finally stopped himself in the air, creating a large kiai wall that blew apart the building behind him. "I thought I told you to run Natsu," Laxus growled.

Natsu looked at the man who just saved him, and his saw Laxus' face shadowed over fully, his eyes glowing red. The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer smirked at the Lightning Dragon Slayer, "Not a chance Laxus!" He turned the direction Laxus just hit Cooler, where the lizard man was now looking a little nervous.

Laxus' yellow hair was spiking up in his golden aura, with his eyes pure red as he stared back at the Arcosian. "Who are you?!" Cooler shouted. "You, you can't be a Super Saiyan!"

"You're right, I'm not," Laxus snarled, though he surely looked like one in the moment, despite the scales covering his entire body. "I AM LAXUS!" He snapped both hands out to the side and tilted his head up, roaring, while Natsu lifted his head up as well and roared, both of them flaring out their magical powers to full.

Natsu's flames started melting not only the truck beneath him, but the pavement of the street around them. Lightning zapped all around the street, and then the two wizards vanished, flying forward as fast as they could. Cooler rose both of his hands, catching their fists, but both Dragon Slayers turned through their punches, and slammed their legs into either side of Cooler's head, trapping him between their kicks. "Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu roared.

Laxus was faster than Natsu, and once they kicked together, he pulled his hand free from Cooler's weakened grip and brought both hands together over Cooler's head. "Jaw of the Lightning Dragon!" he put his fists together and slammed both down on top of Cooler's head, snapping his mouth shut so his teeth slammed into each other.

"GRRR!" the floor beneath where Cooler was smashed down started ripping apart, and the Arcosian looked up with rage in his eyes that he just felt pain. He lifted up both hands, and fifty balls of yellow light shot out in rapid succession. Natsu shot flames out of his feet to propel him around the blasts, but just dodging wasn't enough. One attack that he dodged, exploded a second later, and he was still caught in the blast, screaming as it tore through his clothes.

"Natsu!" Laxus yelled, turning his head for a second towards where Natsu was sent flying. He looked back down and saw a larger than usual blast of yellow light coming straight at him, and he roared. His right fist covered in an enormous amount of energy, and he punched down on the blast, redirecting it back to the sender. Cooler turned his body, and the attack flew right past him, and then he shot up and started punching and kicking towards Laxus, who did his best to dodge the faster, stronger fighter.

Finally, one of Cooler's punches grazed Laxus on the side of the face, and the next hit him in the chest, and then in the solar plexus. Laxus hunched over, as Cooler appeared above him and slammed both hands down on his back. Laxus flew down, but Cooler appeared beneath him, and whipped his tail into the man, sending him a mile to the right, but then Cooler appeared farther than that still and batted him back the other way. Every hit was like being hit by a train on a different part of his body… no, it felt much worse than that.

Laxus tried to free himself from being pin-balled around the sky by flying out of it, but as he started to fly, Cooler grabbed him by the ankle. "Uh uh uh," the purple alien said in a cocky, smug tone. "Not so fast," he threw Laxus down at the ground harder than ever, and Laxus broke through the street, then through the tunnel beneath, into a labyrinth of tunnels even beneath that. He broke through them all and the whole underground tunnel system started breaking apart.

The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer was finally getting up from the explosion he got hit by before, right as the strongest member of Fairy Tail was sent crashing through the ground. "Laxus! Natsu yelled, running forward, only to freeze in place as to not run into Cooler who appeared in front of him, looking sideways as if he was ignoring the shorter wizard. Natsu opened his mouth to speak, and then a hand backslapped him across the face, sending him spinning down three city blocks, before Cooler appeared above him and grabbed him by the back of his neck, halting his momentum so fast that the jolt hurt more than anything.

"You are not quite as strong as that other human," Cooler said, laughing after he did. "However you are impressive nonetheless. In my new empire, people like you would have served me well." Cooler threw the boy back down the road, making Natsu plow through several empty hovercars that all exploded as he made a line through them.

Cooler laughed as he flew up in the air, his body covering with white light as he lifted up his right hand a little. "This time, I shall destroy this section of the city." Above his right hand formed a ball of red that grew exponentially by the second.

Another explosion blew up a large section of the city miles to the east of the three fighting over here, and Cooler glanced that way for a few seconds. "Perhaps I will see what the commotion is over there when I am finished here." He continued to lift the Death Ball in his hand, making it even larger than the last one.

Laxus came out from the hole in the street, and he stared up in shock at the size of the attack being formed above his head. "Oh shit," he muttered. He looked around him, and then saw Natsu slumped against a taxi, his chest puffing in and out in staggered breaths as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Natsu, get up," Laxus called over to the pink haired wizard. "Or is that all you can take?" Laxus himself was barely standing, with blood pouring out of a wound under his blond glowing hair, and from a cut on his face where he was grazed by Cooler before. His chest felt like there were broken ribs inside it, and his internal organs ached from the devastating punches to his gut.

"Ha, haha- ack," Natsu pushed himself up, coughing a little as he tried to laugh. "I'm, not even, close to being done," Natsu wiped his face with his arm, getting some of the blood off him as he walked towards his taller nakama.

"Good," Laxus grunted, "because I have a plan. It might not work, and we might both die, but it could be our only chance."

"Let's do it then," Natsu said, staring up at the building-sized ball of energy that already meant certain if they didn't think of something.

Cooler held the giant ball of energy above his head, looking down at his two standing opponents with a grin. "My only wish was that I would not have to fight Saiyans today, and you two are definitely not Saiyans," Cooler laughed, as his Death Ball grew to its largest size, almost a fifth of the city being covered by the glowing red light of his attack. "Now you will die!" he threw the ball down.

The red ball of energy was visible for over thirty miles, where everyone from Metropolis able to still see the city stared in awe at the attack. It moved down, farther, closer to the ground, and they all anticipated the coming explosion.

Fighters all around the city froze, halting their fights and evacuation for a minute as they stared at the red ball of energy. "If that hits the ground, we're all dead," Lubbock whispered, the green haired assassin closing his eyes and praying. _Holy shit someone stop that._

"Ahhh!" Nami screamed, watching from a street ten blocks down as the very edge of the ball of energy fell towards her. Usopp was next to her and he was not able to hold in yells of fear either, but the woman on his right with long black hair stayed silent. Robin was sweating profusely, but she watched the red ball falling towards them and stayed hopeful and silent even as Nami screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Nami-san!" Sanji yelled, racing towards her voice and crashing through several robots on his way. He looked up in the sky above him, and gulped at the sight of the huge explosion waiting to happen.

Cooler grinned as his attack reached the ground. He could not see his enemies beneath him anymore, but he didn't need to. He started laughing, waiting for the attack to explode and destroy everything. "Hahaha, haha, haa..." he stopped laughing, as his attack stopped moving before actually touching the ground. He glared down at it, and tried forcing it down harder with his ki.

"Keep going Natsu!" Laxus yelled as he took a break. He had both hands risen above his head, trying as hard as he could to hold up the attack. Natsu was holding his hands up as well, and the skin on both of their palms was all but gone, the attack trying to rip straight through their hands. Laxus finished yelling, and then opened his mouth as wide as he could again, sucking back in as hard as he could.

Natsu took a break from breathing in, and then with more power inside him, feeling stronger now, he opened his mouth and sucked in some more. _It feels like its going to rip me apart!_ Natsu thought in panic, wanting to scream as energy from the ball pulled off and came into his body, filling him up. This was the most intense thing Natsu had ever eaten as a Dragon Slayer, making him feel even stronger than when he ate Etherion. His whole body started to glow bright red, and Laxus could see Natsu start to shake as the light filled him.

 _If you can't handle it, pull back Natsu!_ Laxus thought, but could not take a breath to speak, as he knew releasing his breath would allow the Death Ball to push down harder on his hands, ripping them and Natsu's apart.

The lizard above stared down at his attack, and his eyes started to widen as he noticed the sides of it were moving inwards. It shrank down from its enormous size more and more until it was barely half of what it was before. "What? WHAT?!" Cooler yelled, then he saw it shrink further and his eyes snapped open in rage. "NooOOOO!" He formed a ball of purple energy in his hand, and then threw it down into the top of his Death Ball.

The shrunken Death ball got hit by the smaller burst of energy, and it exploded. Everyone for miles were blinded by the massive explosion, shielding their eyes as the attack blew up. Cooler was panting, angrily growling with every pant that the Death Ball had been held up for a little while. "Humans of this strength, unheard of," he growled. The block below him was decimated at least, with most of the buildings destroyed now. He started to turn to leave, when he heard the growls beneath him.

Cooler snapped his head down to look into the smoke, and as he looked down, he saw two pairs of red eyes staring back up at him. "Impossible!" he shouted, and then he heard their roars, the roars of Dragons. The two fighters flew out of the smoke, their entire bodies covered in scales, no longer looking like normal people. "You can't be human," Cooler yelled, flying towards them and punching back and forth as the two with glowing eyes and bulked up muscles hit him back.

A fist slammed into the side of Natsu's face and pressed against him, but he pushed his face into the punch, shocking Cooler as he then slammed his own flaming fist covered in bright red light into the Arcosian. Laxus flew around where Natsu hit him, and he swung his right arm as hard as he could, "Lightning Dragon Slash!"

Cooler flew down the road, off guard, in pain, and his eyes opened to look down the road where his two enemies were hovering next to each other, both of them lifting their hands up to their mouths and cupping them there. "LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S," both men yelled at the same times, "STATIC INFERNO ROAR!"Out from their mouths flew amazing attacks as they shouted at the same time. A huge blast of fiery light full of Cooler's red energy, collided with another dark orange blast sparking electricity. The two beams of energy pushed against each other, fighting for superiority, and then a blue light lit up in the middle.

Lisanna and Wendy were thirty miles away, but they recognized those two attacks from anywhere. And when they saw the blue light glowing in the middle, they each knew what had happened. "Unison Raid," Wendy whispered in awe.

The two Dragon Slayer Roars mixed together in the middle, and became a beam of energy much wider than the street and the buildings on either side of it, stretching over three city blocks wide. It fired so far into the distance, that the people watching from a plateau thirty miles away started to get wide eyes, then wider and wider as it got closer and they realized just how massive it was.

A million people screamed as the attack got closer to them, ripping apart everything in its path. It had almost reached the cliff face of the plateau, having everyone back away from it in fear. And then the beam exploded out in every direction, lighting up the sky as a giant wall of blue, yellow, orange, and red. Flames and lightning shot off in every direction, and everyone who closed their eyes slowly opened them to see what could have caused that.

Floating up in the air, right in front of the plateau with his arms extended, was a man wearing all orange clothes, and was missing a left leg. He had long black spiky hair going halfway down his back, scars on his face, and an expression of panic to top it all off. Yamcha pushed out all of his power, forming a giant wall of energy that he could barely control, just hardly stopping the attack from hitting all these people behind him.

 _Ha! I didn't think I would be useful if I came, but I should just stay over here!_ The blast finally dispersed and a panting Yamcha lowered his arms, exhausted thoroughly from that single kiai. He heard cheers behind him, as a city full of people thanked him. He smirked; it felt pretty good.

Back in the city, the scales on Laxus and Natsu's bodies were slowly fading away. The two of them were completely drained, using all of their strength, and all the power they accumulated eating half of Cooler's Death Ball right before. Their bodies were covered in burns, having been caught right inside the explosion when Cooler snapped, but with the power they had just absorbed before it, they managed to survive the blast. It was probably the best thing to have happened too, as Natsu did not know how much more of that he would have been able to eat before exploding himself.

The two of them dropped out of the air, and fell right on the street lying next to each other. They fell right on their backs and looked up in the air towards the direction they fired their attack. "Hehe, that was, pretty awesome," Natsu laughed, ignoring the horrible pain in his chest that occurred when he did.

Laxus cracked a small smile too, and then his smile was wiped from his face. **"You pathetic,"** the words echoed through the air, making him and Natsu start sweating heavily as they stared up into a cloud of smoke in the air. The smoke all dispersed at once, **"...Weak! Useless! HUMANS!"** Cooler's body surrounded in white light, and he roared.

"I, can't move," Natsu muttered, trying to get back up, but not finding any strength to do so.

"RAAA!" Cooler flew down towards them, and then as he was twenty yards away, the elevation of the city in front of them flew up in the air. A fifty foot wide chunk of earth plowed through the street and collided underneath a flying Cooler, sending him soaring up in the air. The burnt Arcosian stopped his momentum and screamed in anger, spinning around looking for the culprit, but a tornado appeared over his head and slammed him back down into the earth below that broke apart in all directions.

The rocks that flew out stopped in midair, and then shot back inwards into the same point, all on Cooler. Steel from buildings around them bent and shot inwards, slamming into the creature that was screaming and making the rocks rip apart. The beams slammed into him like fists, bashing him one way and the next, and then two huge bolts of blue lightning slammed into him, sending him careening backwards down the road.

"Sorry for taking so long," a voice said above Natsu and Laxus, and the two of them looked higher up to directly above their heads, where a bald teenage boy was floating. He wore a tan gi and had a blue arrow tattoo on top of his bald skull. "I'll take it from here," Aang said. His eyes glowed white as air, water, fire, and earth started spinning around his body, the Master of all the elements controlling them perfectly.

Aang dropped out of the air in front of Natsu and Laxus, staring ahead down the road where he knew the enemy would be coming back. He had to stay in his Avatar State from the very beginning if he wanted to have a chance against this monster, and he was not going to hold back at all. **"Another human,"** a low voice growled, rumbling through the street as light started rising up from cracks all along this part of the city. **"Humans,"** he snarled, **"should not be this strong."** Cooler rose out from beneath the city, his body shaking severely making the city shake around him.

His large purple body buffed out in the arms, legs, and chest. The white padding on his chest, wrists, and around the top of his head started to morph. His wrists spiked out blue with shiny blue orbs in the center, while his chest grew into large white pecs that gave him more protection. It was his head that changed the most though, as the white surrounding color around the purple expanded out and morphed up into four spikes out the top of his head. His transformation turned Cooler's white colors into armor for his huge buffed-up body. There was only a bit of less protected purple still showing on the center of his face, but he growled, "I am done playing around." The white on the outsides of his face then snapped in, creating a mask over his face, and eyes glowed red out of it.

As his final form was reached, the buildings around him started pressing down with his aura, a huge crater forming below him from the strength of his energy alone. "You'll take it from here?" Laxus asked, struggling up on his knees. Natsu's eyes widened as the man lying next to him managed to move enough to get to his knees. He struggled to move himself, but his body screamed out in pain as he tried to. Laxus continued getting up, "I think, I can't leave everything to you," Laxus said to Aang. He got up and roared, his body surrounding in a bright golden light again.

 _He still has so much power?_ Natsu thought, seeing Laxus's true strength for the first time. This wasn't electricity exuding from his body, but pure energy, pure power. _This is what has come from his training with Vegeta for the last year._

"Laxus," the Avatar Aang began, "you should rest, I can feel your energy. You won't be able to handle him anymore."

"And you think you can?" Laxus asked, lifting up his fists. "We'll take him on, together!"


	74. Nexus 15-3 Metropolis 23 Me First

**Nexus 15.3:**

High above the lower city that was on fire, Timmy Turner gawked up at the scene above him that had him staring in awe. His eyes were wide as were the pink haired fairy's next to him. Her hair had only lost a slight bit of its pink shade after teleporting most people out of the city, so she still had a lot of strength left.

The two of them stared at the sky that was shaking so violently that they thought the air might actually rip apart. "This is insane," Timmy whispered. "Wanda, I think I need to do it."

Wanda's eyes widened, "Timmy no." She had no hesitation in her voice, "You can't. Last time it almost ripped you apart."

"I've trained Wanda," Timmy argued.

"Not in Form 7," Wanda replied, shaking her head at him. "It's too much for even you. I won't let you."

"You're going to have to," Timmy said.

She shook her head, "Please, don't say it."

Timmy watched the sky and shook his head, "There is no way we can avoid it now. Wanda, I wish..."

 **Three Minutes Earlier**

"This power, is quite amazing," Luthor lifted up his right hand, and clenched it into a fist. The building behind him blew backwards a hundred yards in a second, all of the pieces of marble and stone shattering from the slow clench of his fist. His eyes widened at the amazing strength, "I always wondered how much Tetsuo was holding back, but this is more than I had planned for. I do not even know if my new body will be able to handle it."

"That was my opponent!" Vegeta roared from in front of Luthor. Luthor looked ahead of him as Vegeta flew towards him. The island below them was lowering in elevation, falling from the second he drained Tetsuo dry. Luthor watched Vegeta approach him faster than the speed of sound, yet it still looked like he was moving in slow motion.

Luthor got punched straight in the face, and wind rushed out in every direction from the Super Saiyan 2's fist. The force shattered the ground down below him, no, all the way to the ends of the island. Luthor did not move though, until he lifted up a fist and punched Vegeta in the chest.

Goku and Gohan went wide eyed at the sight of Luthor's fist pushing on Vegeta's back. They could see his fist out the other side, though Vegeta's skin held firm and the fist did not rip completely through his body. However, Luthor was not finished and pulled his fist back, then spun and kicked Vegeta so hard in the back that the rest of his body bent backwards over the leg, almost seeming like Vegeta was getting ripped in half. A loud crack echoed through the air as the leg snapped Vegeta's spine, and crushed some of his internal organs.

Vegeta's gold hair turned black, his remaining power draining out of him in a second. While his eyes started to close, _Bulma, Trunks,_ he thought about the two family members who Tetsuo killed, and how he never got to get his revenge.

With their names in mind, Vegeta fell out of the air. The island below them started glowing white, but Gohan ignored this and raced forward in rage. "Luthor!" Gohan roared, stopping in front of the twelve foot tall bald man who had limitless power inside of him. Gohan's glared straight into the man's dark black eyes, and his power spiked to full as he recognized the man in front of him. "You killed my mother!"

"Gohan no!" Goku shouted, but his son shot forward, reached Luthor, and spun a kick towards the side of the man's head. Luthor reached up his left hand and caught Gohan's leg, but Gohan had his hands up above his head together, forming a huge ball of ki even as he got caught.

"MASENKO-HAAAA!" Gohan slammed his hands point blank into Luthor's face, and the man's grip on his leg loosened a little, so Gohan spun and used his other leg to slam it into the man whose god-like power he could still feel inside the explosion. He felt his leg collide and the figure inside moved inside the explosion of Gohan's Masenko-ha, but his power did not drop at all. After a second, a hand reached out of the giant blast of yellow light, a ball of dark blue light on it.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled, flying over and pushing his son out of the way. The blast Luthor created was the first one the man had ever made, and he had no idea how much of his strength to put into it. The whole idea of putting energy into an attack felt weird for him, having been a normal human his entire life, but it came so simple to him now with the massive power he had obtained.

Goku lifted up both hands and caught the dark blue blast as Luthor fired it at him, but it was so strong that it sent him flying back across the top of the glowing, falling island.

Underneath the falling island, all of the weak ki's in the city below disappeared. Goku snapped his head down in fear for a second with his hands still holding onto the blue blast of enormous energy. He thought that maybe all of the citizens had just died, and then he remembered the final fighter at their caliber who was not already above the island, right before the boy he was thinking of blew the island below into pieces.

Timmy Turner filled the giant island with his energy, that he incinerated the floating island of Metropolis. He was going to go up and join the fight above, but first he needed to finish what he started, and flew around the sky blowing apart all of the largest chunks of destroyed island falling down below. Meanwhile, Goku finally pushed the blast he was holding up in the air, but when he looked down his eyes widened at the sight awaiting him.

His enraged son, a fully powered Super Saiyan 2 who was fueled even more so by his rage as the man who killed his mother stood in the sky in front of him, Son Gohan, was losing. Gohan kept punching and kicking, but Luthor moved so much faster, avoiding every single attack the boy threw his way. Finally, Luthor went on the offensive and his son did not stand a chance.

Goku stared across the top of Timmy's bright explosion blowing apart the island below, and watched as Luthor held up his son by the throat. Gohan opened up his eyes a little and stared straight into Luthor's, "I will kill you," he gasped out at the man. Luthor frowned at the fourteen year old boy, then clenched harder on his throat and Gohan's eyes bulged. His spiky hair flickered for a few seconds, and then dropped back down to his head, turning black as it did. His teal eyes turned black, but they were already closing.

The teen with long orange hair who looked like a demon raced forward, and as Goku opened his mouth to shout at him to stop, Luthor turned his gaze to Ichigo as well.

 _First Trunks, then Tetsuo! AHHHH!_ Ichigo pulled back his Zanpakuto and swung forward, but Luthor rose the hand he was not holding Gohan by the throat with, and caught the end of Ichigo's dark black blade covered in black and red flames, right between his index and middle fingers. The reddish black explosion from Ichigo's attack burst right into the man's hand, but his hand did not get damaged at all, and then he twisted his fingers and ripped the blade right out of Ichigo's hand.

"A shinigami, and a hollowfied one at that," Luthor examined the teen in front of him whose Zanpakuto he just stole. He frowned, not being too interested, and tossed Gohan into Ichigo, seeming like a soft throw to him, but yet still sent both of them flying two miles into the distance.

Lex Luthor looked across the sky at Son Goku. Below them, enormous chunks of rocks were falling down into the city, with Timmy blowing apart some of the largest ones that his original attack didn't blow up. Vegeta fell lifelessly out of the air, his hair black, his eyes rolled back. He fell right towards a skyscraper with the Red Hair Pirates on it, with Shanks gawking at the falling Saiyan Elite. The other two who went flying stopped though, and as they started falling, a small floating cloud formed beneath them and cushioned their fall. Both of the fighters who fell on the cloud were highly injured though, and they just lay there unmoving as Timmy wished them a cushion.

The leader of the Underworld who stole all of Tetsuo's power did not care about the small fries all around him though. He stared across the air at Son Goku, the man he was always the most wary of. "I am pleased to finally face you," Luthor stated, the twelve foot tall, muscular, bald man, in very strong green armor, smirking unlike he ever had before.

He lifted up his right hand up fast, and the sky above him pushed apart, all the clouds dispersing. A line of blue sky was all that remained above him, and even further up, he saw the barrier light up purple as just swinging his arm caused a force strong enough to reach the atmospheric barrier around Nexus. Luthor looked over at Goku, "Do you think you can stop me?"

"You killed my wife ChiChi," Goku stated. "I would like to enjoy a fight with you, however..." the Saiyan started to grin, and then he pulled his arms in to his sides. "I can not beat you as I am now."

For a few hundred miles in every direction, in the city below, and even in the sky, every single person could feel it as Goku started screaming. "AhhhAHHHHHHAHHHHHH!" Goku's yell grew louder as the everything began shaking. His golden hair spiked up higher, waving in the wind as lightning shot off everywhere around his body. His body started to bulk out more, and his whole body pulsed with gold as his hair extended further.

"This is ridiculous," Yamcha whispered as he stared into the far distance from where he was guarding all of the city's inhabitants dozens of miles away. "Goku, your power might rip apart the planet if you keep this up much longer." He could see cracks forming all around the outskirts of the city, and the already damaged buildings inside were losing all supports. Even the sturdiest of buildings were falling, as the planet below could not handle the golden man in the sky.

Luthor's eyes widened as he looked at the man half his height. He was a monster of a man after his surgery, undergoing it so he could handle all this energy like Tetsuo was never able to. Goku however, was handling his energy through sheer willpower. His screams showed how intense the transformation was, how it tried ripping apart his body, but the powerful man had enough control not to allow it to. "How can you handle that much power? Is it your Saiyan anatomy?"

"I trained," Goku responded, closing his mouth as he had finished screaming. His golden hair had extended behind his back, spiking out more and more and going all the way down to his waist. His face had become more chiseled, his eyebrows were gone, and the hair right around his head looked like a mane of spikes going out in every direction behind his head. The Saiyan in an orange gi lifted up his fists, and the clouds above him swirled around too, the weather shifting violently every time these two fighters moved.

"I will enjoy the first true challenge after absorbing this power," Luthor said, a sadistic smirk on his face. _Enjoy a fight?_ he thought again, repeating what he just said aloud. A confused look appeared on his face, wondering where that came from, and then he suddenly tensed up as his mind filled with noise. Luthor realized what it was fast, as he heard Goku's thoughts, and his eyes opened wide as not only did he realize he obtained Tetsuo's telepathic ability too, but Goku's mind was actually full of strategy. Every single thought he heard was about fighting technique, and the different possible attacks raced through his mind faster than he had ever thought himself. _He is a true fighter. And I will enjoy crushing him!_ Luthor laughed, and as he got ready to charge in, Goku got ready too, and then both of them froze.

"What in the world?" Luthor began, looking down.

Goku's eyes widened, "Timmy?!" he exclaimed, looking down and seeing a huge glowing gold light that seemed to get larger and larger every second. It was hundreds of feet tall and half that wide, and pieces of it kept flaring out in different directions.

"I told you you couldn't handle it!" Wanda shouted, as her godchild was not in human form anymore, but only a giant mass of energy. "Go back Timmy! You could never handle Form 7 before. Make the wish!"

"I- can't-" Timmy's strained voice yelled, the yellow light started to shift, becoming more solid, more defined. It shrank down becoming more condensed, making a forty foot tall human-shape of pure energy. "I, can, survive, this," his gold energy started to make out clothes, an enormous hat, hair, facial features. Occasionally, flares of energy would rip off of him and he would scream as if there were actual pieces of his body falling off.

"Timmy!" Wanda yelled at him.

"RAAAAA!" Timmy roared, the forty foot tall mass of energy opening its mouth and firing an enormous beam of golden light straight up. Luthor and Goku both flew backwards as the beam moved between them, and they still had to raise their arms as the power was too intense. The figure in the sky made entirely of pure energy pulsed harder than both Luthor and Goku, and his light stretched for a thousand miles in every direction.

"Timmy Turner," Luthor growled, not having imagined the troublesome boy to be this strong.

Goku was thinking the same thing, but he also had something else in mind. "Timmy! I call fighting first. You can have your turn in a minute!"

Lex and Timmy froze, both of them blanking at Goku's words. Timmy was flying fast up into the sky to attack Luthor, but he froze with a giant golden fist risen upon hearing that sentence. They were above a flaming city, full of death and fighting, and Goku was fighting to avenge his wife. Yet even after all of that, the Saiyan still wanted to fight Luthor one on one.

"You have to be kidding me," Timmy whispered.

* * *

Somewhere in Metropolis, a little girl with blonde hair that spiked up in two spikes to look like horns was walking backwards slowly. She had a black cloak covering her body, but the hood was ripped off, and other pieces of her cloak were burnt to smolders. The building in front of her had exploded so forcefully, when she was so close to it, that even the strong cloak Timmy gave her was damaged.

"Damn it Grim," Mandy growled. The girl stared into the flames where a dozen figures were floating. When she stood up after being blown backwards, she saw the forms inside the flames, and they scared her. She was normally the most composed, hardened twelve year old on the planet, but the figures were giving her the creeps. It wasn't so much their ten foot tall bodies, or how wide they were, or that they could fly, but the fact that the moment they appeared, the biggest city on Awul exploded.

 _We've been fighting here for a while, but no one in our group would have destroyed the city. The NEG leaders wouldn't have destroyed it either, so then these are..._ she stopped her thought process as the figures floated forward. They were not people at all, but large steel robots, ones she had not seen in any of the Underworld bases previously. Still, she suspected they were built by the Underworld as they would be the only ones to destroy Metropolis like this.

"Where did you and Billy go?" the girl mumbled, sounding pissed off, but also a little concerned as the entire city had just exploded. _Timmy, you better wish everyone out of here._ She heard screams in all directions around her, and then they stopped. _Nice,_ her focus was redirected towards the robots. The faces of the droids looked human-like, with two red eyes, a slit for a mouth, and holes on the side of their heads which must act like ears. They were flying, but they did not have jetpacks like others she had faced before. They were just flying on their own.

Mandy rose up her right arm, and in it was her scythe. She lifted up the Grim Reaper's scythe, one of the two that Timmy wished up for her and Billy before the battle. Grim got to keep the original, but she liked this one better. It had its own ringtone. The young girl smirked as all the robots in front of her lifted up their arms. Then she pressed the button on the side of her scythe, "MANNN-DY MANNN-DY MANNN-DY MAN-DY!" her scythe screamed her name with heavy metal blasting throughout the street in the air around her.

"Take this!" she yelled, and swiped down her scythe in front of her. A slash of green flew from her scythe, and out from the green light flew giant black bats. Each of the bats had eight eyes, and sharp talons that were either red, or were just stained that was from the blood of their enemies.

Mandy grinned, and then her smug look was wiped from her face as the robots moved. They were fast, very fast. They flew away from her demonic bats faster than the bats could follow, and then swooped back in and ripped the creatures' heads off. The scythe swipe itself slammed into one of them, but it lifted up both hands and caught the slash of green. The light erupted into bright green flames upon impact, and then all the flames went flying up in the air.

"Looks like I'll have to get serious," the girl growled, and she slammed her scythe down on the ground in front of her. She slowly tore it backwards, and instead of ripping into the ground, she ripped a hole into a different dimension. Screams of terror and shrieks of different evil creatures rang out from inside the portal swirling with green, but right as a huge demonic black arm was reaching up through the portal, one of the robots appeared in front of her.

"Threat found," the robot said in a drone voice. It swiped forward, and took the scythe right out of Mandy's hand. "Threat neutralized," it said, then closed a fist around the shaft of the scythe tighter. "Strength exceeds parameters. Disposal required." The robot lifted up in the air right as the little girl jumped up to try and snatch it back. Mandy dropped down to her knees as the droid lifted high, then turned its body to the east. It pulled back the arm holding her scythe, and then threw it as far as it could.

The little girl dropped her jaw as the scythe disappeared from sight. One of the other robots moved forward now, and the other dozen were right behind it. Mandy started backing up again, but she heard movement in the rubble of another building behind her and she turned around, just to see more of these robots coming out from beneath the rubble.

"Kill everyone in sight," one of the robots stated.

Another of the strong steel figures droned out, "No one can stop us."

"Slaughter them all."

"Murder the child." Mandy heard this voice very close to her and turned her head left to see the robot right next to her. Its red eyes were glowing as it scanned her. "Weaklings do not deserve to live."

Luthor's robots were meant to strike fear into the hearts of the civilians of Metropolis. That way when he descended with his immense power-up, he would seem even more like the hero. It was an amazing plan, but one Mandy was able to figure out as she looked at the talking robot next to her. _Luthor you bastard,_ she thought, but despite knowing the purpose for their scare tactics, she could not help the intense fear she felt as the robot's arm turned into a cannon, with a glowing red light coming from the inside of it.

"Shit!" Mandy exclaimed, seeing the light grow.

The girl did not close her eyes, she was too proud to just close them and wait for it. She was going to look death straight in the face with a nasty snarl on her face. As she saw the illuminating cannon hit the point where she knew it was about to fire, something dropped out of the air between her and the robot on her left. Her eyes widened at the sight of the cannon slicing, the middle of the robot's arm ripping off as a sword cut straight through it.

A sword covered in blue flames.

Mandy's jaw lowered a little, turning to see the figure who landed covered in the same blue flames as his sword. The teen with black hair was covered head to toe in fire, right over the nice black jacket, white button down, and blue pants he was wearing. "Looks like it's my time to save you," the young man said, grinning and glancing to his right where the girl half his height was staring up at him in awe. His black hair was wavy and spiked up in the blue flames surrounding him, and his ears were pointing out longer than usual.

The twelve year old girl thought back to Castle Oblivion. _He's the one I fought,_ she thought, remembering how she offered to stay behind on one of the floors. She defeated him after pulling out all of the power of the Reaper's scythe, but at that time, her enemy was a mindless drone taken in by the Heartless. The robots around her were smarter, and took the only weapon she had to face them with.

"Did you drop this?" the teenager asked Mandy. The blonde girl did not know what he was talking about, and then he lifted up his other hand that was on the other side of his body, and Mandy's dropped jaw fell back into her usual frown.

"Give it," she said in a serious tone, giving the son of Satan chills as he handed it to her. "What's your name anyway?" she asked the teen covered in blue flames, with a strange tail sticking out of his butt. The last time she saw him was at the party at Port Royal, and even then she never asked his name.

"Rin, Okumura Rin," he said, lifting up his flaming sword, Kurikara, and pointing it ahead at one side of the street covered in robots.

Mandy grabbed the scythe he held out with his other hand, and then she turned towards the other half of robots. Apparently they all expected one to be enough for her, but when its arm got cut in half, it jumped backwards and all of the others focused their attentions on the two kids. "Alright," Mandy grumbled, "it's on," she spun the scythe around, spinning it faster and faster, and then swiped it fully across the air in front of her, ripping apart the dimensional barrier in a ten foot long horizontal line in the air.

The rip in the air pulled inwards, both the top and bottom of the rip bending into the portal, and the robots had to pull themselves backwards so as not to get sucked in. The one without an arm was a little weaker, and got pulled a little towards the rip, where the suction was stronger and pulled it the rest of the way. When the robot got sucked into the green swirling vortex on the other side, the other Underworld robots all watched through their scanners as two enormous red demons flew in out of nowhere and tore apart the other robot ravenously. All of them seemed to move backwards a little, but then a huge eye appeared right at the edge of the rip, and it looked straight at the robots.

Mandy had her head bowed after slicing the air, but now she looked up and out of her yellow hair, two actual horns were sticking out. Her teeth were spiky, and green fire rippled around her torn cloak to replace the red flames there before. "Sick 'em," the girl growled, and a low-pitched roar sounded from inside the portal.

Rin saw the girl behind him start looking more demonic, and he grinned, before doing the same thing himself. The blue flames around his body grew larger, and his eyes started narrowing. His teeth sharpened, and he snapped his head up in the air roaring angrily. "RAAAA!" he kicked off the ground and flew to the other side of the street, swiping his sword so fast that three robots trying to dodge only moved partly out of the way. One of them got swiped so deeply that it spiraled off to the side and collided with another before exploding in a huge fireball.

Mandy's nails sharpened with her teeth, and the little girl snarled ahead at the robots who started swerving around the air to get past the rip in the dimensions and over to her. "Bring it on. You may think your robots will win you this city Luthor," she snarled furiously, "but you're wrong. This will be _my_ city."

* * *

"Captain Hina, what should we do?" Jango exclaimed from behind the beautiful Marine captain with long pink hair. The hypnotist wearing a pair of red sunglasses had his arms crossed over his head to protect from falling glass and other debris coming out of buildings around them.

Black Cage Hina was too busy staring at the falling island in the sky to hear him, but someone's shout did wake her from her trance. "You need to let us out of these chains!" She snapped her head down and looked over at the prisoners caged up nearby her. Most of her men were either down for the count or badly injured, and she herself sported a cut on her left cheek. She stared over at the eight prisoners caged up near her and she grimaced at the sight of them. Her jaw dropped a second later as three of her prisoners vanished, all of the ones screaming about getting out of the city. She snapped her head around and saw that most of her men vanished as well making her start sweating profusely.

"Oh Helll! Where'd Granddaddy go?!" Riley Freeman exclaimed as the old man chained up next to him vanished out of nowhere.

Shrek vanished as well and so did his wife who came out to help him and was also arrested by Hina. She looked over towards their house on the other side of the road as where her prisoners were being kept and she did not see any of those tiny ogres she saw in the window a minute ago either. The one who originally shouted at her continued loudly, "There is something seriously wrong going on here, and you need all the help you can get."

Hina and her men looked over at the short black teenager with an afro that made him look six inches taller than he really was. Huey Freeman had his hands locked behind his back and his ankles as well as he had continued being deadly even after Hina first trapped him. The boy was sitting on his butt, back to back with his little brother who started cursing out the Marines for trapping him in the first place.

"You need to let us out!" Laurel Lance shouted. The woman in all black leather dressed as the Black Canary could see her tonfa not far from where she was caged with black bars, but even if she were to get close to them, her hands being trapped made it impossible to fight.

The Marine Captain kept glaring at her prisoners though she felt hesitant about releasing them. "Captain!" she heard a man yell from behind her. She and Jango spun around and the man next to her dropped his jaw and screamed.

"Fight!" Hina yelled. She swung her arms up and her men lifted up their rifles and started firing at the ten foot tall robots descending on them.

"Behind you!" she heard Huey shout. Hina jumped up in the air and spun, for some reason trusting the boy who gave her the cut on her face. She landed on the other side of her prisoners and lashed out at the two robots that broke through the street behind them. Her cages locked up the robots and she squeezed tightly on them, though she felt a large amount of resistance against her and struggled to hold them in place.

"Release us, and we can help you," a calm voice spoke from the prisoner circle. Hina's eyes darted over and she saw the teenage boy wearing a suit and sporting a pair of horn-rimmed glasses looking at her. Yukio Okumura said softer, "You can trust us. Your men need our help."

Hina looked behind her for a second while still struggling to hold just two robots at bay. Behind her, her men were being slaughtered, and her hesitation vanished. "Go!" She shouted, right as an explosion sent Jango flying by her right side. The cages around the prisoners on her left turned mushy and became loose enough that all her prisoners were able to get out. "Help them," she ordered her captured civilians.

While Laurel, Yukio, and Matt Murdock ran off to help the Marines, Huey turned the other way and ran towards the two robots Hina currently had caged up. "You need to be able to help too," Huey began and he picked up his fallen weapon as he ran. He leapt up in the air and the black baton he made extended, "So I have to take care of these robots first!" The boy dropped down on top of the bars extending from Hina's arms and he charged at the robots. His brother saw what he was doing and Riley started chasing after him, running his filthy mouth the entire time.

The squadron of robots was not huge, and with Laurel picking up one of the rifles, and Hina being able to focus on the main group after the Freemans figured out a way to immobilize her first two enemies, they managed to defeat the enemies. This was not without heavy losses though, and Laurel was panting from nearby her when it was over. The lawyer slash hero put her hands down on her knees that were scraped up and she rasped out, "They were so strong. The beam rifles did almost nothing to them."

"You have to aim for the joints," Huey stated as he walked towards them, holding his younger brother on his back. Riley had a cut on his head and blood covered up more than half of his face The younger black boy with dreadlocks was what he was call "knocked the fuck out." Huey carried his brother to the few remaining people in the area and he spoke to them, "I'm going to find a place to hide until this is over. Those robots are too much for me to handle."

"You took down those two just fine on your own," Hina complimented the small child in front of her who she was impressed with.

"You had them locked up so I was able to find their weak points first," he panted a few times and grabbed at his chest. Hina and Laurel took a step towards him but he lifted that hand up in an open palm telling them to stop. "I can handle it from here. Good luck," the little boy with an afro turned and started sprinting the other direction down the road.

They watched him leave for a few seconds, then got back to dealing with the injured around them. "We should get going," Matt Murdock stated after about a minute. Laurel turned to him and the blind man with a red mask over his face could feel the vibrations on the ground coming closer. "There are more on their way."

"I'll stick with you two," Yukio told the two lawyers who worked in his building. "You're stronger than I gave you credit for."

"Coming from the guy who jumped out a fourth story window," Laurel began with a smile, "I'll consider that a compliment."

"Anyway, let's-" Yukio Okumura froze in place. His gaze was focused over the others' heads and they thought he was getting distracted by one of the many insane sights currently going on around the city. During their battle with the robots, giant lightning bolts dropped from the sky, the island exploded, so much had happened. The others looked up and their jaws dropped at the sight of the skyscraper-sized Timmy Turner energy figure miles up in the sky, but Yukio was not looking at that either.

Yukio stared over a few houses on the roads that started the residential neighborhoods, and he saw something that made his breath catch in his throat. He saw a big blue explosion of fire. _I haven't seen him in two years. It can't be-_ a slash of blue flames shot up into the sky and pieces of robots scattered in the air. This time Yukio was sure, and he whispered one word, "Rin."

* * *

 **A/N Soo, Luthor is pretty strong huh? His plan to take Tetsuo's energy and control it better than the boy ever did is working out, but with Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Form 7 Timmy around will he be able to prevail, or will our heroes manage to stop him?! Mandy was on the ropes when her scythe got snatched, but luckily for her, someone owed her a favor. Okumura Rin returns after last being seen in Castle Oblivion, unknowingly showing up only a short distance away from where his younger twin brother Yukio is already fighting. Will the two reunite? What about the other fights in Metropolis? All will be revealed soon, in NEXUS!**


	75. Nexus 15-4 Metropolis 24 Darth Vader

**Nexus 15.4**

"FELIX!" Nightwing yelled. The teenager in a black and blue costume had looked behind him when the explosions occurred to see the entire city in flames. Buildings were falling, the outer barrier was still shattering like glass, huge shards of it falling down as they dissolved in the air, and the island was starting to tilt as if it was falling out of the air.

The guy in gray and orange Spartan armor lifted up his right hand to the top of his helmet and put it up there flat as he leaned in. "Whoa, haha, now that's what I call an explosion. Quite the entrance don't you think?" The teen who spun back towards him looked at him so angrily he couldn't even come up with any words. "If only you had stopped me, probably could have saved a whole lot of lives." Felix lifted up the detonator in his hands, and then dropped it, letting it fall to the grass below. The second it hit the ground, the man's left hand snapped up holding a tiny pistol in it, and he fired, his gun snapping up from blowback as he did.

When the detonator hit the ground, he was not the only one who started moving though. Dick Grayson sprinted forward faster than he ever had before, pulling out his steel bo-staff and spinning it around so it was a blur to the man in front of him. Felix fired once, twice, then dove in a roll to the left as a dodging Nightwing got too close and swung his staff down.

Felix was mid-roll as he pulled a grenade from his belt, tossing it over towards the young hero. Nightwing saw the grenade coming his way, and he drew an exploding birdarang, throwing it at the grenade and making them collide in midair. Felix was thrown back by the blast as he was on his way to his feet, but he managed to land and only skid back a few yards. His eyes widened under the visor though as the costumed hero came sprinting through the explosion, jumping up and coming down with a kick.

Felix lifted up both arms and crossed them, guarding himself from the kick. His armor was strong, and he barely felt the boy's kick in his arm, but the hero formerly known as Robin followed up with five more kicks, and then lifted his leg high up and brought it down for the enemy's helmet. Felix saw the foot coming down again though, and stepped slightly to the left, the slight movement just fast enough to make Nightwing's foot miss and hit him in the left shoulder instead. "Ouch," Felix grunted as this one actually hurt, but he was preparing for the pain and rose the left arm that just got hit, wrapping his arm around the boy's leg, then falling to his left with the leg wrapped up.

Felix turned and slammed Nightwing down to the ground, but as the boy went down, he twisted while his leg was being held, a very painful move on Dick's part. Still, he managed to slam his other foot into Felix's head and loosen the man's grip on him. When Nightwing slammed back-first into the ground, he used his momentum and the weakened hold on his leg to flip himself backwards.

The hero with short spiky black hair and a black mask over his eyes drew three birdarangs and threw them down towards a stumbling back Felix. Felix lifted up his right arm as he stumbled though, and rose the assault rifle he had on his back to fire up in the air, destroying all three explosives. Their explosions blinded him from wherever the boy on the other side might be, but then one more birdarang flew out of the smoke, getting too close to him to dodge. He thought it was about to explode on his face, but instead it wrapped around his arm, a thin wire extending out of it and back to the boy holding the other end of the grappling gun. The bird-shape at the end was the hook, and Felix's arm had been caught.

"Now get over here!" Nightwing yelled, and tugged hard, lifting Felix off the ground and pulling him five feet where he hit the ground. The man lifted up his head and focused through his visor, pointing up the rifle with his free hand and firing at Nightwing, Dick had to move as fast as he could to dodge the bullets, but it still wasn't fast enough and one grazed his left arm, while another just barely scratched the side of his face, ripping off his black mask in the process.

Dick Grayson heard a clicking noise as the man's magazine ran out of ammo. With one arm tied up by the grappling hook, he couldn't reload, and Nightwing started charging at him. "Shit," Felix muttered, then flipped forward trying to slam both legs into the boy sprinting towards him's chest. Nightwing just dodged a bunch of bullets though, he was not going to be hit by this predictable kick. The boy roll-dodged around the legs, and then slammed his outstretched arm into the area between the chest armor and Felix's helmet.

Felix coughed as his throat got slammed, but then he got dizzy as a knee slammed into the side of his head. Nightwing ran over before the man hit the ground, and he swung around the bo-staff, grabbing it with both hands, before bringing it down as hard as he could into the man's helmet, cracking his visor.

Glass shattered down onto Felix's face. The glass shards cut into the light-skinned man's face below, getting caught in the orange beard and mustache on his face. "Oof," Felix felt a foot in his gut, and his armor was really taking a beating at this point. The foot pushed down harder, and then another foot stomped down on his throat.

Felix grabbed the foot on his throat, and tugged on it, knocking Nightwing off his feet. As the teenager was about to hit the ground, he put a hand beneath him and caught himself. He propelled his body up with the momentum, and then came down even harder with a knee right into the cracked area of Felix's helmet.

"Ahh!" the man screamed in pain. Nightwing grabbed him by the helmet with his left hand and lifted him off his back a little, before slamming his right fist in and hitting the man in the face. He did it again and again, while Felix reached for his waist to grab a little orange cube. _I gotta get out of here. Luthor already paid me. It's time to bail. I'll kill this kid later on-_ Nightwing's hand gripped him by the right wrist right as the man was reaching his belt.

"I don't think so," the younger man growled, and then stood up fully, picking up Felix as he did. "If I was you," Nightwing growled, pulling back his fist again, looking through the visor and making eye contact with the bloody man on the other side of the helmet. "I would put you down right here," he brought his fist forward a little and saw the man flinch, "but I'm not you."

Dick's grip on the man's helmet lessened for a moment, and Felix took that second to raise both hands and try to catch the kid off guard. Nightwing already planned on this though and spun out of the way of his arms, pulling out another birdarang from his belt as he did. It was another one with a strong wire at the end of it, and he threw it to wrap completely around his enemy, snapping Felix's arms back against his body. Nightwing caught the end of it as it flew back around towards him, and he pulled it tight, crushing the man's arms into his sides.

They were on the outskirts of the city, several dozen yards away from where the barrier used to be. Nightwing looked back towards the city though, and he smirked as he tugged on the wire. "What are you doing kid?" Felix muttered, as he tried to move his hands that were trapped by the incredibly strong wire. All he needed to do was wiggle them a little farther to reach the teleportation grenades on his belt.

"Shut up," Nightwing growled at him. The leader of the Teen Titans yanked harder on the wire, and then lifted up his grappling gun, attaching the end of Felix's wire to it.

"Hey, hey what are you doing-" Felix's eyes widened as Nightwing fired the hook up, and it latched right on a still-standing streetlamp. It shot up just fast enough to lift the armored mercenary off the ground, and Felix hung there with a wire wrapped around his body, shouting profanity at the teen to make him release him.

Dick Grayson smiled a little, finally getting a little satisfaction. He did not hear the screams he expected upon entering the city, so Timmy must have teleported everyone away. He was happy about that, but he wondered how many people died before the little boy made his decision. Nightwing frowned, then turned to look down this first road after re-entering the city. "Now, to go find my team," he took a step forward, and then stopped as he saw an intersection twenty yards away from him blow up.

Two of the buildings on the intersection that weren't already on fire burst into flames. This wasn't the reason Dick stopped moving though, he stopped because he found his team. Getting thrown back by the blast were Cyborg and Starfire, both crashing his direction down the street.

"Cyborg! Star!" Nightwing started running towards them, then stopped again as he saw what it was that caused the explosion from over the top of a flaming two-story building. Around the next corner to the left, was a giant, black, round robot. It had a little top part sticking out of its spherical body, a glowing red area that spun around to examine everything around it. The red light narrowed as a giant green form grew in front of it, turning into a Triceratops, and charging it.

The robot swung an arm forward, but a large black barrier blocked one of its spider-like appendages that had three spiked fingers at the end, all pressed together so it was like one spike. When the spike hit the barrier, a huge crack appeared on Raven's black forcefield.

The teenage girl in a blue cloak holding the robot back winced, trying to hold up her arms and protect Beast Boy. When he crashed into the robot though, all he could do was make it skid backwards a few feet, before it slammed two spiked arms forward and hit the boy, making red blood splash out of the large dinosaur.

Cyborg and Starfire were getting back up to their feet, but their eyes widened at the sight of their young green friend going flying. He transformed back into a boy in midair, slashes cutting through his purple uniform, his face full of pain as he soared backwards into a building full of flames. "BB!" Cyborg shouted at his best friend. The alien girl in skimpy purple clothes next to Cyborg flew up into the flaming building after the shapeshifting young hero.

Meanwhile, Raven was pissed. "How dare you?!" she roared, lifting her head up and making her blue cloak hood fall behind her. Her body seemed to grow thirty feet taller and she leaned over the top of the robot. A dozen black tendrils seeped out from beneath her cloak, as the crumpling building on her right covered in black and tore apart. Her tendrils slammed forward into the robot, while pieces of debris from the house tore off and slammed into it.

The round robot stumbled a little to the right, but then turned its head. As it turned, it shot up one of its four legs, and wrapped fully around the girl. She covered the leg in black aura, still with four glowing red eyes of her own, making her look terrifying. Her intimidation only worked on humans though, and while the robot had her immobile, the red light on its face glowed a little more, and then fired a beam of red light straight into her. Her red eyes vanished and a look of shock appeared on her face, "Ahh!" she screamed, falling backwards as it released her smoking form.

"Titans!" Nightwing shouted, running up behind his friends and surprising them by his presence. "If we take it on together, we can do this!"

"Yeah? And what about that one?!" Beast Boy shouted, getting lowered to the ground by Starfire who helped him out of a burning building. They turned where the bloody green teen was pointing. Even the injured Raven turned her head a little, and looked the opposite direction as the robot they were facing, where another robot of the exact same design was charging their way.

The Titans gathered in the intersection, all of them pretty injured. Nightwing had bullet grazes, his mask not even on anymore after being shot off. Beast Boy had deep gashes, while Raven was singed all over. Cyborg had a few open panels on his body, sparking electricity, while Starfire was panting after using so much of her strength. There were giant Omnidroids on either side of them and they didn't know if they could even take one on their own.

"Look!" Cyborg said, a wide smile coming to his face as someone crashed through a fifth story window in front of the charging black robot on the right side of the intersection. "It's Speedy!"

The Superhero sidekick in all red swung out of the air, and pointed his bow with five loaded arrows on it towards the joint connecting one of the lowering legs and the robot's main body. He fired all the arrows, and they stuck on the joint for a second, before exploding.

The robot's leg came ripping off right as it was about to slam it down, so it lost all balance and fell forward, crashing into the ground. Speedy dropped down and landed on top of the large round robot, grinning over at the Teen Titans down the road who were looking at him in awe. "Told you I learned some new tricks," he said and they cheered for him.

Oliver Queen was watching from the roof of a building not on fire also on the right side of the intersection as the Titans. He was planning on helping Roy out, but he smiled as his sidekick really turned out great. The Green Arrow was about to shout down that he did a good job, when his eyes caught movement the boy, and none of the Titans saw yet. "ROY!" he yelled, jumping off the roof of the building.

Speedy started looking up where he heard his teacher's voice, but as he turned, his eyes widened under the mask as one of the robot's other legs had wrapped around its fallen body. The thing snapped forward faster than Speedy could blink.

Time started to slow down. The Teen Titans looked down the road to their right in horror, while the robot on their left moved on the attack again, slamming a leg towards them. Raven pulled up a barrier, but it shattered, only managing to parry the attack to give them an extra few seconds. Most of them were still looking down the road though, as the curving leg of the round robot opened up the three spikes at the end. They were impaling Speedy, and by opening them out, they ripped the boy apart.

Pieces of Roy Harper went flying, and Oliver Queen roared as he dropped towards the robot that started standing up. He drew his own bow and loaded it, but the large robot turned its head and the red part started to glow. The Green Arrow fired an arrow towards its face, but the red beam that came out burned straight through his arrow, and then through the muscular man in the green costume as well.

Up in the sky, starting about a mile away from them, and going for miles past that, a giant red ball formed in the air. None of the Teen Titans knew what was going on anymore, but a giant spike slammed into the road in the center of them, sending them scattering through the air. _Speedy,_ Nightwing thought as he lifted up in a front flip. He turned his head towards the massive red ball of death forming in the distance. _Vegeta was right. We, we couldn't stand up to that. We can't even been a damn robot!_

Nightwing landed on the ground, falling into a roll to avoid breaking bones, something he knew the stronger fighters wouldn't even be worried about. He snarled furiously, and then snapped his head up. He was on the opposite side of the intersection as he started in. Back behind him on the left and right were large black robots, fighting his friends who could barely defend themselves, but he could not look back at them.

He could only stare at one thing, and it was running right towards him. Nightwing's eyes widened more and more, sweat forming all over his body. Beast Boy got hit by a side-swipe by one of the metal arms, and he landed right next to Nightwing. Garfield Logan got up to his feet, the young green boy looking at his team's leader with pissed eyes, "Nightwing! What are you-" he turned and dropped his jaw at the sight of the figure sprinting towards them.

She was fifteen meters tall, her entire body red and made of muscles. They could only tell she was a woman by her feminine blonde hair, and the round bumps sticking out of her chest. She had no skin, a giant with no skin. "A Titan," Nightwing whispered, Beast Boy shivering at the sound of it. She was running their way, away from the giant red ball of death, and she was looking right at them.

Annie Leonhardt sprinted forward in her Titan Form, watching as two large robots she released on the city did a lot of damage to those fighters in front of her. _That idiot Syndrome definitely made some strong robots. I'm glad they're all mine now._ She glanced behind her as she sprinted down this road, seeing the huge red Death Ball Cooler was making, _Stay away from that,_ she reminded herself, running as far as she could from it.

The blonde titan girl looked over down the road at the black haired teenager looking back at her. He was not running away, but she did not feel cautious at the moment. Everything was just so thrilling today. Planning this assault for a while, she was happy they finally went through with it, almost abandoning the Underworld after all those attacks. In fact, she was on her way out the door when Blackbeard came to her two days ago, telling her that they would be attacking today. _Guess I'll kill a few people. It is why I'm here after all. Let's see if Blackbeard really does come out of this on top._

Nightwing gulped at the sight of the woman reaching only one block down from him, looking all the more terrifying now that she was up close. "Dude run!" Beast Boy shouted at him, while the green kid staggered forward himself, his chest covered in blood. He was about to transform, and Nightwing was about to yell at him for giving him orders, when both of them dropped their jaws.

The Titan girl a block down was crossing the last intersection before the one the Titans were fighting at, when the building on her right and the boys' left, right between them, got a giant red fist right through it. The building crashed forward, and another fifteen meter tall Titan landed on top of the ten story building as it hit the ground. He snapped his head over towards her, his hair black, his eyes enraged, and his body more muscular than most Titans. It looked straight at the female Titan, then roared, "ROOOOAAAARRRR!" His voice shook the city around him and Nightwing dropped his jaw.

"Get her Eren!" Armin shouted, the blond boy in a green cloak using his recently-repaired 3D maneuvering gear to spin around the building on Eren Jaeger's Titan Form's right side. Two more figures in green cloaks flew out of the opening between two buildings where the one Eren just knocked down used to be. They each looked wounded, though the man with black hair looked like he literally just came out of a flaming meat grinder.

Right behind them, a boy wearing a blue hat with a red poof-ball on top came flying through the opening. He did not have the same gear the others did though, instead, he was riding a slender purple dragon. It turned back towards the Teen Titans, while the actual Titans faced off with each other down the road.

Titan Eren charged forward, roaring as he did. He watched her as she rose up her arms, and instantly his mind flashed back to training to become a soldier, when he saw someone make the exact same fighting stance. It was the one he had adopted as his own, and he rose up both of his fists in the same stance. _ANNIE!_

"We can't let Annie run loose in the city!" Armin shouted. "It's all we can do. We have to let our allies find a way to stop that enormous ball of energy!" He jumped off the building he was hanging on and shot across the road to another flaming building, swinging his dual-wielded swords at Annie's chest as he flew by.

Annie's Titan's eyes were wide as she got into a fighting stance. _Eren! He regenerated so fast! I have to get by him or Cooler is going to kill me!_ Her nervousness must have been showing through, because the muscular Titan boy in front of her slammed his right leg forward, stomping down on the ground hard, and then punched with his full force towards Annie's face, sending her flying backwards. The girl tried to armor her face, but she did not prepare in time and got sent flying two city blocks backwards.

"Nice!" Stan Marsh yelled out and his comrades all chased after the giant red woman.

Stan had finally reached Bart's house where Hiccup and Astrid should have been, but the explosions went off before he could get inside, and by the time he did enter their home, both of the people who had been taking care of Bart had vanished. The injured yellow-skinned boy himself, who Stan was carrying into the door after he was hit by a piece of shrapnel during the explosions, disappeared right out of Darth Marsh's arms. Stan did find the contraption Bart told him about though, one Hiccup created that would allow Toothless to fly even with his messed up tail. The Sith Lord asked his new dragon friend for some help getting back to the battlefield faster, and he found Armin, Mikasa, and Levi all flying through the sky a minute before.

While Mikasa and Levi flew after Eren and Annie, Armin turned to the Sith flying on a dragon. "Stan! Help them out, they're our allies!" Stan turned where the blond teen was pointing and he nodded his head seeing a group of teenagers getting cornered by two giant robots. All of the Teen Titans were on their last ropes as they faced Syndrome's large "perfected" Omnidroids. The robots followed commands unquestioningly now, but they still had artificial intelligence and could learn about their enemies as they fought.

One of the droids turned the round head part sticking out the top of the spherical body, examining an approaching figure moving towards them fast. As it looked that way though, a blast of purple fire flew out of the dragon's mouth and slammed right into the top part, blowing it up. Without its eye scanner, the large robot stumbled around on its spider legs, slamming them in every direction and destroying everything. One leg hit the ground too hard and broke down into an underground tunnel, making the robot lose its balance and fall backwards.

As this round robot fell back, Starfire held up both of her hands covered in green light, and she slammed them together, forming one giant beam that fired into the robot. Two of its legs ripped off, while a large hole ripped through the bottom of the previously impenetrable sphere of hard steel.

"Only one left!" Cyborg shouted. "We can do this!"

Suddenly, a figure landed on top of the robot, and feeling the person up there, the Omnidroid lifted up one of its legs and smashed it down. The figure dove out of the way, and let the robot slam one of its spiked claws through the top of its own body. The spike went right through the hard steel, and impaled the central core inside. Then, when it tried un-impaling itself, it ripped out its own central core, and collapsed to the ground, its red light fading.

The figure on top jumped off the robot, and landed right in front of Cyborg and the rest of the exhausted, injured Teen Titans. Batman stood there, looking like a boss as he just took down one robot that took the entire Teen Titans and a Sith Apprentice riding a dragon to destroy another of the same type. The entire city started shaking and most of the group there looked straight up in the sky where the epicenter of all this madness was. However, the man in the black costume looked behind him and saw the Green Arrow's body, burnt to a crisp leaning back against a building behind the broken robot. "I'm sorry I was too late," Bruce Wayne muttered, "Oliver."

* * *

"Do you hear that?" the witch in front of Anakin Skywalker asked. "The attack has started, and soon everyone in the city will either be dead, or praising their new leaders."

"And you think you'll be around to be praised?" Anakin asked the witch, a small grin on the Sith Lord's face. The two of them were alone in the underground tunnels beneath Metropolis. The woman in front of him had black arrows stretching around the walls, with a killing intent in the thin slits she called eyes. "I've been waiting for this fight for too long, Medusa." A long red blade of light extended from Anakin's lightsaber.

"Have you Lord Vader?" Medusa asked, smirking as she did. The woman with blonde hair, snakes eyes, and a black hoodie on grinned over at him. "Is that why you infiltrated the Underworld?"

He frowned, not thinking she would have noticed his infiltration of one of the smaller bases. "Yes, it was to kill you." He paused, "Well, my orders were to capture you alive, but, I heard about some of the things you've done."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized in a sarcastic tone. "Do you disagree with my tactics?"

"Sacrificing people for your blood magic," Anakin growled. "Innocent people."

"It was not blood magic," Medusa stated. She lifted up her right hand and red lightning started crackling out from her palm. "No, on this world, I learned that science could be just as interesting as magic. This, is a philosopher's stone," a little red crystal appeared in her hand, literally coming out from beneath her skin. "With it," she smirked as it sank back into her, "I have become immortal. All I needed were a few dozen human sacrifices," she smirked, "the other couple hundred were just to make sure."

Anakin lifted up his left hand angrily at that, and the woman facing him in the dimly lit hall was thrown backwards. The light only came from the red light of his lightsaber, or else it would be pitch black down here, and Anakin would not have been able to see the black magic arrows shooting across the floor in his direction. "That Force trick is one I have never been able to figure out," Medusa growled as she landed on he ground. She skid backwards farther down the tunnel, "The Jedi I tortured would not give up the secrets. Even my experiments on her turned out empty-handed," every time she spoke made Anakin all the more furious.

"Raa!" he charged forward, dodging left and right as shadow arrows shot out of the ground up at him. Medusa lifted up her right hand, and a spear made of steel started forming in her hand, covered in red lightning that lit up the tunnel much more. While giving her a weapon, it also saved Anakin who saw a black arrow he didn't before, right on the ceiling about to drop on him.

Anakin lifted up his lightsaber at the last second, and he sliced straight through the arrow as it dropped down towards him. He slammed his left hand down as he swiped at the arrow, and the ground beneath him blew up down into a crater, knocking back several other magic attacks all converging on him at the same time.

His opponent frowned, thinking she had him trapped when the magical black arrow on the ceiling got him distracted like it was supposed to. She pulled back her right hand, and then threw forward the metal spike she created with alchemy. The philosopher's stone in her body allowed her to ignore the rules of equivalent exchange that all alchemists were forced to follow, so she could create out of thin air without repercussions. What she made did not turn out to be all that great though, as Anakin side-stepped it and continued closing the distance between them.

Once Anakin stepped past the steel blade flying towards him, his Force sense warned him something was off and he jumped up. It was just in time, as a black arrow hiding on the back of the metal spear leapt out towards where he was just running to. Medusa frowned as he dodged another of her traps, but this one he could not avoid. As he neared the ceiling, she rose up her hands, and a hundred black tendrils that looked like snakes flew out of her hands.

The snake-like shadows shot towards Anakin in the darkness, and he bounced around in the cramped tunnel trying to dodge them all. He maneuvered his way through them perfectly, but now they were on all sides of him, and they started to glow. "Boom," Medusa said, smirking as all of her snakes went off around Darth Vader.

She herself had to cross her arms to block from the force of her explosion. The woman smirked at the smoke where she saw no movement coming from. The blast itself also ripped the roof off of their underground fighting tunnel, letting in the light from the city above. There was quite a bit of light too as the island high above the city was glowing, Timmy Turner incinerating it with his power.

"Seems it's time to go up," Medusa said, lifting off the ground and floating up out of the hole in the roof as her explosion subsided. She rose into the air above the street, and looked down to see two fallen black robots for her side. All of her enemies seemed injured and tired though, and she smiled down at them with murderous intent, the cluster of teenagers, kid on dragon, and man wearing black all shivering at the look she gave them.

A dozen black arrows formed around her body, and the pavement to the street between her and those fighters started to morph, lifting up into a large black wave that looked like it was going to wash over them. Red lightning crackled around her, everyone started to panic, and then a red blade shoved through her chest.

The sight of the lightsaber through her own chest processed slowly, and Medusa turned her head little by little to see nothing behind her. There couldn't be anything behind her, it didn't make sense. Then, there was a little shimmer in the air, and he appeared. His invisibility wore off and Anakin smirked, _Good thing some of the Covenant power-ups were left in the armory. Whoever emptied the place out really missed out on some good stuff,_ the yellow eyed man pulled his blade to the left, and tore through the witch, making her scream.

"No! I can't die! Not, again! AHHHHH-" Medusa's body turned black and disintegrated, pieces of her floating up in the air. As everyone watched her body's pieces float up into the air, one piece remained with Medus'a consciousness inside. _Bastard destroyed my body. No matter, I will find a new one and…_ Anakin noticed a single black snake slithering away from him and he rose up his hand, crushing it with a Force Choke, and finishing off Medusa once and for all.

Stan looked over from the back of the dragon he was on and went wide eyed as the woman disintegrated, to show what his master looked like behind her. Anakin was covered head to toe in burns, but he managed to stay standing as the red lightsaber stuck back into its hilt. "Master!" Stan called over, and hopped off the dragon he had been riding. _So that is why you left when we were in the prison. You went to fight her. Damn, I wish you had told me you found Medusa._

Anakin seemed to know what his pupil was thinking as the boy ran over to him, and the burned up man chuckled a little, "Sorry about taking her all on my own." Anakin smiled, but then felt a presence behind him that made him lose his smile. Stan stopped running, while the Teen Titans watching all stared confused at why Anakin spun around quickly.

Batman went wide-eyed as he looked over there though. Beast Boy scratched the top of his head, "Um, what is it?" he asked, not seeing what was happening.

Raven was the only Teen Titan to see the man wearing a white kimono drop down behind Anakin. The fact that her fellow Titans couldn't see him meant one thing. Batman was the one who whispered it, "A shinigami," he stated. Nightwing, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg could not see what was right in front of them, but the others could.

"Darth Vader," the man said, a few inches taller than the Sith who spun to face him. "I have wanted to meet you. Mace and Obi-Wan were convinced you had changed, despite the rumors going around. Did you know the other Jedi all pretended not to hate you? Apparently hate leads to the dark side," the man with white hair, and eyes that were so close to being closed that they looked like narrowed slits, spoke in a calm voice that scared Stan, and made Batman start telling the Teen Titans around him in a quiet voice that they needed to run. "But you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Ichimaru Gin stated, a rhetorical question by the tone of his voice, "As you were the one who killed them all."

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, his eyes narrowing.

Gin kept his calm grin on his face, "Just another person pretending to be who they are not. As you are not just another one of the rebels who planned to overthrow the Government, or one of the intruders who wanted to eliminate the Underworld."

The white haired shinigami looked up a little, "I do not like the feel of Luthor, he is too strong to stay here. So I am going back to Aebrith," Gin stated, surprising Anakin, Stan, Batman, and Raven who could hear him. Batman and Raven started subtly moving away, ushering away the other Teen Titans as they did, but the Sith Lord and his Apprentice stayed and listened to Gin. "I would like you to come join us there."

Anakin stayed quiet for a few seconds. "You say you know I'm not just one of the rebels or intruders, so you're implying you know where I am from?" The shinigami in front of him did not speak, so Anakin frowned. "That is a problem for my friends back there, I'm gong to have to end you."

Gin's signature grin lowered a little, and he released a breath a little heavier than usual. "It seems Obi-Wan and Mace were more right about you than your other Jedi brethren. You disappoint me," Gin put a hand inside the flap of his kimono, reaching in and grabbing a hilt hidden under his clothes, and then pulling a dagger out and putting it in front of him facing out. "Kamishini no Yari," the tiny blade glowed white for a second.

"Get down!" Batman yelled, diving forward and tackling two of the Teen Titans down, while Raven ducked on her own and formed two black hands, pulling down Beast Boy and Cyborg to the floor.

Gin's blade extended. This is not to say it went from one foot long, to ten feet long. This was saying that it extended outwards to the left and right a hundred yards in each direction, and then it traveled over a few miles out. Every single building around him, flaming or not, got sliced horizontally and the top parts lifted up from the slice. Stan could feel the slice going right above his head, cutting through the red poof-ball on top of his hat. The dragon behind him pushed itself to the ground harder, flattening itself out as the attack went right over its head.

"Ahhh!" Armin yelled, as he, Mikasa, and Levi were all lifted up in the air as the building they were standing on split and lifted up. The two muscular fighting Titans they were watching below roared in agony, as at their shin-levels got cut completely, right through their bones.

Titans Eren and Annie dropped down to the stubs of their legs screaming in pain, while steam poured out of their wounds, the regenerative powers they had already going to work. Eren Jaeger refocused faster, and he dove forward biting down on his opponent's neck and swinging his body and thus hers, and ripping the muscle from the side of her neck before sending her flying down the road.

Everyone a block down lying on the floor slowly got back up to their feet, but they didn't look back at Gin, instead started running as fast as they could away as all the lifted buildings were coming back down. Nightwing, the other Teen Titans, Batman, they all sprinted as fast as they could in the opposite direction as tall buildings fell all around them.

Stan never moved from his spot, but the young Sith's eyes widened more and more as he stared ahead of him. His Master was standing right in front of Gin when he attacked, and now Anakin's body was split at the mid-upper stomach level. His upper half lifted up while his legs stayed in place, but Gin continued to grin calmly as the man in front of him died. He lifted his blade, and it was no longer stretching miles in length or hundreds of yards in width, again being just a dagger in his hand. Stan did not even see the blade retract, but then again he was too slow to see it extend either.

The boy started running forward though. "Master!" Stan yelled, running over as Anakin's top half was falling. Anakin's eyes closed as his top half dropped, and blood poured out, while his legs crumpled and collapsed down. Stan reached his Master's side, but the man below him did not move. He shook his head over and over, before snapping it up with rage filling his eyes. "I'll kill you!" the boy roared, the bases of buildings on either side of him ripping apart as he shouted it.

Gin's slanty eyes opened a little, revealing a cool shade of blue beneath. "If you want to kill me, come find me on Aebrith."

"I will kill you right now!" Stan roared, lifting up his lightsaber and throwing it forward as the light extended from it. The red blade approached Gin, but the shinigami hopped over it and landed closer to Stan. The twelve year old used the Force Pull and brought back his extended blade fast, but Gin flew straight up this time. Stan caught the lightsaber as it past under Gin's legs, and then he swiped it up at the bottoms of the shinigami's feet.

Gin continued to rise though, and he rose a hundred feet off the ground. _Hmm, he is more rash, more hateful than his Master. This will be something interesting to tell Aizen about. Perhaps he will let down his guard as I speak on it._ Gin started floating backwards with a calm grin as Stan roared up in the air at him, the Force expelling from his body making the Death God grin a little more. "I will be waiting for you," Gin said, as the sky behind him ripped open, looking like stitches appearing out of thin air, tearing for him. There was pure darkness behind the rip in space, and Gin floated into that darkness, before the rip re-closed.

"AHHH!" Stan yelled, his enemy gone, along with his possibility at vengeance. "Master, Master!" he yelled, leaning down over Anakin's body. Anakin's eyes were closed though, and no matter how much he could survive, he was literally split in half, and most of his internal organs were spilling out onto the crumbling street. Stan looked down at his Master's face, and the tears started to fall. He lifted his head to the sky and screamed. "MASTER!"

* * *

 **A/N ;( Sad face. A lot of deaths in this chapter. Speedy, Green Arrow, and Anakin all meet terrible fates to Omnidroids and shinigamis. The Titans Eren and Annie start fighting again but Gin's slash cuts their legs just like it cuts Darth Vader in half. At least Anakin took out Medusa before he went down. Nightwing stops Felix, but he and his team turn out to be no match for the enemies the Underworld has to offer. Metropolis is falling, and it doesn't look like anyone will be able to stop it...**

Espada-001

FINALLY SUPER SAIYAN 3! I can't wait to see the fight go down between Goku and Lex. I'm also looking forward to how strong Timmy's Form 7 is. Also Goku's has mental protection, so how did Lex read his mind?

 **WOOP! Timmy and Goku finally getting serious! Goku has mental protection from attacks, but Luthor was not really attacking him. Luthor suddenly realized he could read Goku's mind, and since he did not do anything to capitalize on that maybe Goku did not even notice Luthor could hear his thoughts? Let me know what you think, glad to receive the feedback!**


	76. Nexus 15-5 Metropolis 25 Frozen

**Nexus 15.5**

"How could you let this happen Sakazuki?" Kuzan growled at the man he worked alongside for decades. The former admiral faced off with the Fleet Admiral, who was looking around the city, his whole body shaking in rage.

Fleet Admiral Akainu snarled, "Those bastards destroyed my city. I'm going to make them pay," Akainu roared.

"No you won't!" Kuzan yelled back at him, making the man with dark red hair look his direction. The Ice Man lifted up both of his arms, "You do not get to switch sides now, not after allying yourselves with monsters like these." Kuzan glared straight into Sakazuki's eyes, showing him he was not playing around even as the city collapsed into chaos around them. "Blackbeard, Luthor, I see them the exact same way I see you right now Sakazuki!" Kuzan yelled at the Magma Man.

Akainu wanted to retort, he needed to say something about justice, but his city was ablaze. His citizens were dying, his home destroyed, all because he allied himself with the Underworld. _Because I could not stand up to Tetsuo,_ the Gensei thought, before scolding himself mentally for thinking it. "Absolute justice-"

"This is anything but justice," Kuzan interrupted the man who had none of his normal conviction behind his words. "I am going to make you pay for what you have done to this city. I am going to take your place at the head of the Marines!" His words made Sakazuki snap his head up and glare more furiously at him. "And never again will the Marines be used for your personal gain, or for the lie you tell yourself is justice. I am going to rebuild this city when this is over. And you will be locked away, as the traitor, and criminal that you are!"

"Former Admiral Aokiji," Akainu snarled at him. "I should have taken your life instead of just your leg."

"Even if you had," Kuzan, formerly Aokiji, growled at him. "I would still be here right now. I would be standing in front of you nonetheless, as just like Roger, I would have returned from the grave. I would still be here, right now, fighting you."

Akainu snarled, having nothing to say to Aokiji's quips again. Kuzan slammed his hands forward, and ice shot out of the former admiral's hands, freezing the entire street towards Akainu who glared harder and made the air around him glow red from the sudden heating up of everything around them. Magma started bubbling out of the floor all around his feet, and moving towards the ice in a large wave, but the ice was picking up faster, and huge ice spikes slammed into his magma, cooling it and turning it to rock.

Then, ice spikes shot up through the hardened rock, and Sakazuki jumped backwards. As he jumped though, he coughed up blood. "Damn, Straw Hat," he muttered, his injuries from his earlier battle with Luffy taking a heavier toll on his body than he first thought.

"Luffy beat you badly," Aokiji stated as he appeared above Akainu, bringing a leg down on the leader of the Marine's head. He slammed Akainu down into the ground where the street no longer had pavement in an area, and Akainu broke straight through a tunnel beneath, that was already partially collapsed but now broke the rest of the way.

Kuzan dropped down to the ground on top of a pile of rubble where a house used to stand. He looked over towards the hole, then snapped his head up as a giant pillar of magma ripped up into the sky, over ten yards in radius from the center of the cylinder. Akainu's voice roared from inside it, "Kuzan! You would fight alongside pirates. You fight with Straw Hat and Fire Fist, and you dare lecture me on fighting with the enemy?!"

"Those boys have more honor in their right pinkies than you have in your entire body!" Kuzan yelled up into the pillar of magma. At that moment, he could not be angrier. "Your idea of good and evil is far from the truth, as you believe whatever you designate as evil to be so!" Kuzan jumped up in the air, but for four city blocks around him, everything was turning to ice. His body seemed to hover at the top of his arc, as he reached a point in Akainu's huge magma pillar where there was a dark form resembling the Gensei inside the pillar. The Ice Man shouted, "Straw Hat Luffy has saved hundreds of lives since I started traveling with his crew. He does not care who they are, unlike you!" Kuzan saw his enemy punching out of the pillar, and he punched forward at that exact moment.

His fist collided with one made only of magma, and the magma arm froze. Akainu winced. The ice from four blocks around him all rushed in at that same moment. Using the sudden pain his enemy was in, Kuzan froze the entire magma pillar with Sakazuki still inside it. The magma became solidified under the cold temperatures, making it so there was stone and ice surrounding Akainu. "I could shatter this pillar right now with you inside it," Kuzan stated. "You do not have the strength to break free on your own, and I could crush you."

Kuzan frowned at the face inside the pillar, glaring out at him, frozen like that. "But I will stick true to my word. I am going to arrest you, and there will be a trial. The other officers who knew of the alliance will be court-martialed with you. I am going to put you away Sakazuki," he lifted his right hand to the edge of the pillar of ice, and it started to melt. He reached inside his ice and grabbed Akainu by the face, ripping him out of the pillar with one powerful tug.

He started dropping out of the air with Akainu in hand, the latter almost unconscious from all his battles. The entire city was shaking, with a few dozen buildings split in half, the sky in multiple sections full of glowing lights. Akainu's eyes were closing, while he watched his city burn. _What have we done?_ The Fleet Admiral thought, right before he fell unconscious.

Kuzan hit the floor and threw Akainu down as he did. The Ice Man was panting a little, but he was nowhere near as beat up as his opponent. Akainu was very strong, and Kuzan was grateful to Straw Hat and his brother for weakening him first. He started thinking a little about everything he just shouted at Akainu and chuckled to himself. _After all this time of correcting Luffy and them, I guess I will be going by Aokiji again. They'll probably start calling me Kuzan once I do, those idiots,_ he smiled as he thought it though, chuckling to himself.

* * *

"Okay... what?!" Nami screamed as her, Usopp, Robin, and Sanji were faced with a giant three hundred foot long snake slithering down the street they were standing on. The front half of its body lifted up and the huge purple beast hissed down at them.

"Where the Hell did these things come from?!" Usopp screamed in terror as he held up his shaky Black Kabuto slingshot.

"FRANKY RADICAL BEAM!"

The Straw Hat Pirates looked up to the top of a burning skyscraper on their left. The base of it had exploded a few minutes ago, and everything in the entire city was falling apart. Luckily the explosion didn't knock down the building like so many others around the city. It seemed like the tallest buildings were targeted, and dozens of skyscrapers were falling around them. On top of this flaming building though, was the familiar sight of their ship's cyborg, holding his huge metal hands in front of him and firing a yellow beam from them towards the enemy.

Huge clouds of dust and smoke rose up and billowed down the streets as buildings collapsed. One fell just down the road on the Straw Hats' right, and as they tried to watch Franky's beam hit the snake's head, everything became covered in brown dust. The debris filled the fighters' lungs and they coughed over and over, trying to swipe away the dust from in front of their faces to see what was going on around them.

"Nami-san! Robin-chan!" Sanji shouted as he squinted around him, trying to see the women of the crew. "Where did you go?!"

"Sanji!" he heard Usopp shout from his left side, pretty close to him.

The blond chef spun his direction in the smoke, "I don't care about you!" he yelled. "I only want to hear my name screamed by beautiful ladies-" As he was shouting it, he felt something bad approaching them from down the road. Despite what he just yelled, he still ground his teeth and raced towards Usopp, grabbing him before kicking off the ground and shooting the two of them up in the air.

"Ahhhh!" Usopp screamed as something grabbed him and flew them up through the smoke. "Sanjiii!" he yelled with tears streaming out of his eyes. "You saved me!"

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled at him, tossing him on top of the roof of the tall skyscraper still standing on his left. Franky caught the sharpshooter and put the long nosed man next to him while Sanji continued to bounce in the air. He looked around him for the women, and then sighed a breath of relief as Robin came flying out of the smoke with two large wings sprouting from her back. She also had Nami flying in front of her, with two wings coming out of her back as well.

"Wow Robin!" Nami exclaimed as Robin made wings sprout on her back using the powers of the Flower Flower Fruit. Robin controlled both of their sets of wings at the same time and flew them up through the debris, but then Nami screamed as a pair of jaws came snapping up through the smoke as well. The fangs in the snake's mouth glistened because they were so sharp, and Nami couldn't scream loud enough.

"Mutton Shot!" Sanji appeared out of nowhere and the humongous snake's jaws slammed shut as his flaming foot crashed into the top of its skull. The snake's eyes popped open huge, the little vertical slits in the center rolling up into the snake's crushing head. The snake slammed back down out of the air and to the street below, moving so fast that the clouds of debris scattered in the wind.

Sanji smiled up at Nami to see if she saw him, but Robin had flown the two of them up to the roof of the skyscraper and she wasn't even watching him. He frowned, his face full of sadness as he looked up there. His frown changed as he felt two large un-human presences coming towards them from the other side of the building, and he used his Sky Walk to kick the air back up to the roof.

The chef did not look as thrilled as the rest of the crew members who started thanking him, and they followed his gaze to the other side of the building where a giant three-headed snake was moving towards them. It was a few blocks over, but it pushed straight through a burning apartment building with little to no effort at all. If Sanji didn't notice that all the civilians in the city vanished a minute ago, he would have become furious at the snake for doing that. Instead, he just gulped at the sight of it and lit a cigarette.

"Where did all these snakes come from?" Usopp asked in a scared voice, standing back up and clenching his slingshot to try and stop it from shaking. "There's that three headed one, and the one over th-th-th-th-" he just kept stuttering as he looked off to the right and the rest of the crew looked back at him and then followed his gaze.

"What the Hell?" Sanji muttered, dropping the cigarette he just lit.

Nami initially started watching a giant explosion of blue and yellow light, but then a different light caught her eyes and she looked up. Her eyes were squinting at first as she tried to see what was in the center of the glowing light up in the sky, but she slowly realized that tiny glowing light was getting bigger and bigger. Her mouth dropped several inches as she saw cracks lining the entire massive island above them, and all of those cracks were glowing bright.

Even calm Nico Robin's face turned blue as she watched the entire island start glowing white. Then it exploded. It looked like something blew up right in the middle of the island, and huge chunks flew out in slow motion in every direction from the middle. As the chunks flew out, they continued to disintegrate in the enormous white light up above.

"No way," Franky whispered, the giant robot taking a step back as he watched the entire island explode.

"How?" Nami whispered, and then the huge glowing light simmered down a little. There were still huge chunks falling all around, though most of the big ones had been destroyed. Unfortunately, one large one was still falling right towards them.

"I'm too low on Cola," Franky exclaimed, not going to be able to use one of his laser beams to destroy the rubble.

"I'll-" Sanji started, then stopped as a figure floating up in the sky under the fading light shot out of the air and below the falling rock. He lifted up a hand to it, and the pirates all stared in awe at the boy, the boy wearing a pink hat, as he incinerated the rubble. The kid flew around and destroyed all the other large chunks too, before flying up in the sky towards the pulsing golden light that was even higher than the island that was just destroyed.

"Timmy," Nami whispered as she saw the child fly up into the sky towards the pulsing golden light and the weird area of the sky that seemed to be distorting and making all of them feel strange. The entire city was shaking and they all knew those lights were the source of the quakes.

"What is going on up there?" Usopp whispered in fear.

"SSSsssss," a loud hissing noise made the pirates snap their heads back down and remember the giant three headed snake heading their way. It was only one block away from their building now, and it smashed right through a house below that it didn't seem to notice.

Sanji's eyes narrowed as he noticed where that second unnatural power he was feeling was coming from. One was the huge snake, but the other was a figure standing on top of the center snake head. As Sanji looked at the figure, the man looked back at him and his entire body covered in sweat. He froze up as the man's snake eyes looked into his own, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. _What is this sensation? It's like, it's like this is the moment of my death. I can see it!_

"Sanji!" Usopp shouted as the blond man fell to his knees next to them. The strong chef's face had a look of absolute horror on it, and the rest of the pirates there started to get really nervous as they looked towards the snake. They saw the man on top of the center head, and all four of the Straw Hats felt their bodies tense with fear, their minds rushing with the instinct to run, but their bodies being frozen to the spots.

Orochimaru smirked ahead at the skyscraper he was eye level with while on top of his snake. The creepy-looking ninja wearing a tan kimono with a large purple rope tied around his waist in a bow smiled malevolently. "Kill," he stated, and the snake below him shot forward faster than before, all three heads snapping forward.

Suddenly, the building the pirates were on top of lifted up. Orochimaru thought it strange, but then became even more confused as his snake lifted up as well. It wasn't just the snake and the building however. Every single building down the entire block, and for three miles after it started lifting up in the air, though the bases stayed in the same place. Orochimaru's eyes widened as Ichimaru Gin's Bankai cut through everything, though none of them knew what just happened.

The white haired shinigami antagonizing fighters on the other side of the city did not even care about what else his slash did as he cut Anakin Skywalker, or Darth Vader in half. He did not care about Eren and Annie, the two fifteen meter tall Titans whose legs he cut, or the buildings with people on or in them, who freaked out as the buildings split apart. He did not care that Laxus, Natsu, and Aang started freaking out as now they had to worry about falling buildings along with the insane Arcosian they were fighting. And he definitely did not care about Orochimaru's snake whose three heads he just cut off, or the building the pirates were standing on top of that lifted up in the air and shook them from the hold Orochimaru's eyes had on them.

The panic did not disappear along with his hold though, and Usopp and Nami fell to the ground, their bodies covered entirely in sweat. "This is insane," Usopp whispered as the bottom of the section of the building they were on re-collided with the base, and then started tilting to the side. The floor of the skyscraper's roof below their feet started to crack, while a mile away Cooler started creating a Death Ball that would rip apart all the falling buildings around it. The sky above the pirates was full of glowing gold light so they could not even see the red of Cooler's Death Ball or even the blue of the sky.

"Damn him," Orochimaru growled as the center head of the snake he was on started to fall. He looked over one direction where he thought he saw the slash come from, but could not tell as it had extended and retracted so fast.

One block away from Orochimaru, Portgas D. Ace was sweating furiously as he had been flying through the air when he suddenly split in half. It was a good thing he was a Logia eater and his body turned into flames as soon as he was hit. _I would have died if I was anyone else. I hope Luffy wasn't at this level._

The Flare Flare Fruit eater landed down on the broken up pavement of a street below and looked ahead of him at a large squadron of metal robots. They all looked strong, and they pointed their arms up in the air and fired at a building falling towards them. The building blew to pieces, and Ace shot through the falling debris, turning his fists black with Haki as he did. He slammed his fists through two robots and then spun a kick full of flames into the next ones.

He landed on the ground, panting heavily and looked through the falling debris to see the robots he just kicked with his flaming legs. All of them got back up and pointed their weapons at him. He was still exhausted from his fight with Akainu, and growled as he lifted up his arms to guard against the next attack.

As he stood there guarding from the next attack, he released a breath, and watched his breath hover in front of his face. He could see his own breath, and he shivered at that moment, realizing how cold it was. His eyes started to get wider, but only made it about halfway open when all the falling debris above him froze, strands of ice shooting up from the frozen street all the way up to them and freezing them solid. The legion of robots on the street were frozen as well, even the walls of the buildings around him were frozen. His legs started to get cold and he looked down to see ice encroaching up them, so he focused some fire down there and kept them unfrozen.

"Use a hand?" a voice offered from behind him.

Ace turned around and looked at the ten foot tall man walking towards him. Kuzan looked like he had been through Hell in the last few hours. Ace looked closer at the man and a lot of the damage looked to be burn marks. "Akainu?" Ace asked wide-eyed, thinking his younger brother had taken care of him with that final attack of his earlier. He saw the Fleet Admiral on the television screens, but for Kuzan to be this injured, they obviously didn't do enough damage to him. _I should have known the Fleet Admiral wouldn't go down that quickly._

"You two did a good job of weakening him," Kuzan replied, smiling at the young shirtless man in front of him. "I do not claim credit for finishing him off."

"You-" Ace began.

Kuzan shook his head, "I did not kill him." He realized his choice of words a few seconds ago was a little off, but he continued, "He will not be able to fight any longer however."

Ace stared at the older man, and then nodded. "Wouldn't have it for the new Fleet Admiral to get the job by killing the old one huh?" He chuckled at Kuzan's surprised facial expression and continued, "Right, Aokiji?"

Kuzan smiled at the younger man, and then his eyes went wide and Ace spun around to where he was looking. All of those silver robots who were frozen were shaking, and the center of their bodies were glowing bright orange. Thirty steel figures shattered their ice coatings at the same time, and their red eyes seemed to narrow at the two Logia Devil Fruit eaters down the frozen road.

"Ready for one last fight?" Ace asked, lifting back up his fists.

The other exhausted man walked up to him and nodded, lifting up his own arms. One man held fists of flames, the other of ice, and they charged the robots as the robots charged them. "RAAAA!"

* * *

 **Metropolis Grand Park**

"Men! Stand down!" A Vice Admiral shouted as he marched through the outer edge of the park. He pushed aside the lower officers under him who had been giving out commands over here, and moved all the way to the middle of the group. He was the tallest man there aside from the half-giant in the Marine battalion gathered in Metropolis's Grand Park.

Everyone stared at the Vice Admiral with red hair tied into a long ponytail falling back down to his waist. His white jacket was burned and cut, showing he had been through Hell to make it this far in the fight. He walked straight up to the circle in the center of their forces where a group of people were surrounded, their backs up against a river with Marines on every side of them.

The Marines on the outer edges of the surrounding circle stopped pointing their weapons at the Alchemists' troops in blue uniforms who were on the eastern and western edge of their battalion. The Marines on the north and south edges lowered their weapons a little away from the alien creatures of the Covenant pointing alien tech right back at them.

"Vice Admiral Momonga-" one of the Marine Commanders in charge of the situation called over. It was a powerful Commander named Jonathan, one of Akainu's best soldiers, one the Fleet Admiral had trained himself. Momonga glared over at the Commander, but Jonathan continued, "We have them cornered. Over thirty of the invaders-"

Momonga rose his sword, "Marines!" he yelled, making everyone look towards him. "The citizens of Metropolis have been teleported somewhere else. What happens now will not concern their safety! Decide for yourselves what justice to follow. Our comrades in the State Military and Covenant have already decided." The Marines looked at their fellow soldiers who were pointing weapons at them from all around.

The group of fighters in the center of the Marines were looking around with wide-eyes. Lubba gulped, the green haired assassin lowering his hands with their new-and-improved Cross Tails on them that Timmy wished up for him. He looked behind him at the injured white haired woman with a metal green arm who was down on one knee. His boss Najenda was injured, and he had no idea where Chelsea went as the unconscious orange haired girl disappeared a few minutes ago. _Hopefully it was Timmy's doing,_ he thought, wondering where half of the injured people with them, all the ones who couldn't fight anymore, went off to.

A girl a few feet away from Lubbock gulped as she saw one Marine look away from the Vice Admiral who just showed up and glare in her direction. In front of the teenage girl in a white beanie, her tall blue penguin Pokemon stood ready to fight. "Empoleon, use Protect," Dawn told the creature, and it guarded her and her friends with a large green barrier to shield them in case any of the Marines decided to go against this order.

Commander Jonathan looked back over at the group of injured, weakened enemies. The fast mage, the muscular mage who used plants as weapons, and the strongest one who used sand were all facing off against him. Jet, Droy, and Max were panting hard, covered in scrapes and bruises, but if they had to keep fighting these Marines they would, to protect their friends who were still behind them.

"But if you do not wish to stand down!" Momonga continued loudly, and pointed his sword down at Jonathan. "Then consider me as your enemy as well." The red haired Vice Admiral was tired of watching his comrades fall, all for the name of justice that he no longer believed they were following.

"Vice Admiral!" some men shouted at him, but they saw their commanding officer was serious and started throwing down their weapons. Commander Jonathan sighed and lowered his sword as well, but he did not drop it.

Momonga could see the look of a man who still wanted to fight in his comrade's eyes, and he nodded at him. "Men!" He yelled, lifting back up his sword. "The Underworld are in our city." Many of the soldiers became confused as they had been in the large park when the city's buildings exploded, so they thought it was just from more of those invaders recklessly attacking. "There are powerful robots roaming the streets and killing everyone they find. Stand with me!"

"State Alchemists!" a voice yelled from behind the eastern ranks of the State Military. Everyone turned to see a man of short stature standing tall on top of a picnic bench. He looked intense as he stared at them all, with a woman with blonde hair and a huge muscular soldier on his sides. Colonel Riza Hawkeye and General Alex Louis Armstrong stood tall at the sides of the picnic table as the Fuhrer stood above and between them. Mustang yelled out, "Take a squad of men each, and scour the city. Any civilians who are still here need protecting. Our own men need protecting. Defeat the Underworld. And save Metropolis!"

Roy Mustang's voice, and his particular way of giving a speech got the men all riled up. Even the fighters from Pao who were nervous to be surrounded by all these fighters who were against them until a few minutes ago, were cheering along with the Fuhrer. The Flame Alchemist continued calling over to a group of Covenant soldiers who were already in the city when the fleet was destroyed, yet received orders to no longer attack the intruders, "I just saw The Arbiter. He is already out on the streets cutting through the enemy's ranks. Meet him on the battlefield!"

A hundred different guttural cheers from the dozen different alien species that made up the Covenant's forces screeched and roared out of their mouths. A squadron of Hunters, six tall, spiky, green aliens, lifted up their arms and fired huge blasts of green energy into the sky. They turned and started marching off, while Brutes ran between them carrying grenade launchers, plasma cannons, and gravity hammers. Smaller Grunts and Jackals ran forward, raising up plasma pistols and needlers, though some of the taller Jackals rose up one hand and formed red and blue shields on them. And the Elite leaders seemed to discuss with each other for a moment before locking and loading, then charging off to battle.

The New Earth Government soldiers started dispersing all over. Momonga called out the names of the highest ranked Marine officers around him, and had them lead the lesser officers out on missions around the city. Most of the Marines still in the city were the officers, as they were the strongest ones able to make it this long in the battles. The leaders started to set up this area of the park as a recall point and the injured started getting emergency treatment here. State Alchemists gathered up their normal soldiers in blue uniforms and led them out on missions to attack the Underworld leaders, and the Covenant just charged away in fury.

A Marine doctor walked over to the large group of fighters still gathered in a circle, and most of them glared at her pretty harshly. "Is anyone badly injured?" the woman asked. She had long purple hair tied back in a ponytail, a pair of nerdy-looking glasses on her face, and she tried to give the people in front of her a reassuring look.

The Fairy Tail wizards glared at her, and Jet growled, "You're the ones who injured us."

"I do," a voice interrupted before the quick mage could rant at the woman more.

Empoleon turned around and saw its trainer stepping forward, so the Pokemon removed the barrier it had put in front of her and her friends. Dawn opened up two of the pokeballs on her waist and her unconscious Pokemon dropped on the floor in front of the surprised Marine doctor. "Please, help them," the teenage girl begged the woman.

"I'll do what I can," the female Marine doctor assured, then dropped down in front of the Pokemon and started checking on their wounds. "My name is Dr. Kobato. If you need any help, just ask me."

"When you're done Doc," Lubba started, making the doctor and a few others look his direction. He looked behind him at the white haired woman kneeling on the ground near the river's edge. "Can you help, my boss..." he faded out and fell forward, collapsing on the ground.

"Lubba!" Max Alors called out, the sand mage running over and dropping down next to his comrade. "Oh shit," Max whispered as he put his hands down and lifted up Lubba's shirt a little, looking at his left side and seeing it had a huge gash in it. Most of his stomach and side were completely red, but Max's eyes wandered over to his right leg too and through a cut pant leg, he could see the skin of Lubba's whole right leg was also soaked red. "Over here!" he yelled at the woman.

Kobato looked behind her and whistled over at some other Marines who were helping with their own injured. They were injured themselves so they were told to stay back instead of going out to fight the Underworld in the city, but as long as they could still walk around they wanted to help out, and were helping with whatever they could.

"Ten more!" someone shouted, and the group still remaining at this area of the park looked over towards the tree line on their left where a group of State soldiers in blue uniforms came running back over carrying some small Grunts and Jackals of the Covenant who they found injured in a nearby street.

"We need to get back," one of the men told a Marine as he handed off a groaning Grunt. "The Silver Alchemist won't last long against those monsters."

The rest of the soldiers dropped off the injured and ran back towards the edge of the park where their Commanding Officer was fighting off a giant, black, spider-like robot.

Jet and Droy looked out into the distance and the two men gulped as they wanted a giant red ball of death form in the sky... again. "Ever wonder if this whole world is just a dream?" Droy asked his thinner, faster friend. "A bad, bad dream?" he continued, as the red ball grew even more and he could feel the wind rushing off of it while buildings ripped apart inside the city.

"I've thought about it," Jet admitted. "But I think we're just being a little too optimistic."

* * *

"Fuhrer Mustang!"

Roy heard his voice shouted from the other end of the street, and he spun around to look down the road. A dozen soldiers stood around him, with Hawkeye directly on his side, always guarding his back. He looked down the road and lifted his eyebrows, "Lieutenant Fuery? Havoc?"

Two of his closest subordinates were sprinting down the road, their faces drenched in sweat. He opened his mouth to call down to them, when a flaming lower half of a building right behind the two and on their left exploded. It was already almost completely destroyed, but now the base of it blew up in every direction, a huge black robot with four spiked legs stomping out of the debris.

The spinning top of it turned down the road and the red glowing part focused on the two men running away closest to it. One of them fell on the floor from the force of that explosion, and everyone gawked in horror as one of the robot's spiked claws lifted up and then slammed down, crushing right through Fuery's body with its three-pronged hand. Then, all three prongs opened like a person unclenching their fist, and it ripped Lieutenant Fuery apart.

Hawkeye gasped and all the soldiers around the Fuhrer stepped back, but Roy walked forward. "Get out of there Havoc!" he yelled down the road at the man who was furiously spinning around with his gun raised after seeing Fuery's head go flying past him. Havoc looked back and saw a look of rage on Roy's face. Panic took over and Havoc sprinted to the side of the road and dove for cover, right as Mustang slammed his hands together and then pointed them out towards the huge robot.

The front of the robot exploded in a huge ball of fire, and it stumbled backwards on its metal legs. Roy clapped again, taking another step forward, and another explosion happened right at the joint connecting the robot's front right leg and its body. A loud screech sounded, and then the leg fell off of the robot, making the robot fall backwards. Roy clapped his hand again, and again, and explosions rippled all over the robot. He looked at the hole where the leg he broke off led inside the robot, and he clapped once more, making his explosion occur inside the robot this time.

Syndrome's large black Omnidroid shook violently for a few seconds, and then exploded out in every direction. Roy started panting as he watched the robot explode, then looked over towards the corpse of one of his best men with a regretful gaze.

"Sir," he heard Hawkeye whisper behind him. Roy looked back, and he saw the blonde woman and all of his men staring down the road towards the flaming debris of the robot he destroyed. Havoc was backing up down the road towards the Fuhrer and the rest of their men, but he started backpedalling a lot faster at the sight through the smoke.

"What the Hell-" a man behind the Fuhrer whispered, lowering his laser gun and gawking at the sight of the sheer number of silhouettes stepping through the flames.

Everyone watched to see who these fighters were, and their eyes only grew wider at the sight. The hundred or so figures started laughing hysterically, cackling like hyenas, screaming curses and slights down the road.

"Colonel," Roy whispered, making Riza look at her boss closer. "Get as many men as you can here now." He looked down the road at a man leading the pack, a nine foot tall muscular bald man wearing black armor that he recognized. "There's been a prison break," he whispered. _Hammerhead. Bane. Zancrow. Everyone who was trapped in prison,_ as he thought it, he noticed something. _No, it isn't everyone. There are only about half of the prisoners here. Maybe less... where are the rest?_

"Hehehehe!" the blond haired mage with black tattoos and a skinny body that showed the malnourishment of being trapped in that horrible prison for so long. The Flame God Slayer lifted up his hands and dark purple, blackish flames rose all over Zancrow's body. "This whole city is full of flames for me to eat," he growled, and then sucked in a huge breath, and the Fuhrer's flames covering the broken robot all sucked into Zancrow's mouth. He burped after swallowing the Flame Alchemist's flames, and then his flames grew even larger on his body.

"Now Colonel," Roy growled at the woman who still had not run off to get help.

"Havoc," Riza Hawkeye started, yelling at the man who finally backed up to them. Havoc spun around to face her, still with wide-eyes after seeing Fuery get ripped apart. Riza glared at him and yelled, "Get to Grand Park and find our temporary headquarters. Gather as many men as you can and get back here. NOW!" she yelled at him.

Havoc shook away his shock and saluted her, then ran off as fast as he could.

"I told you to do it Colonel," the Fuhrer stated in a low tone to the woman next to him.

"If I leave," she started, lifting up her sniper rifle, "then who will have your back?"

Roy grinned, and clapped his hands back together in front of him. "Then fight!" he yelled, and the street at the end of the road exploded in a pillar of flames. _And let's pray that one of those Super Saiyans gets here soon._

* * *

 **A/N Akainu finally goes down! Aokiji wins his rematch against his former colleague. The Straw Hats face off against giant snakes and the man who summoned them, Orochimaru, but a stroke of fate saves them as Ichimaru Gin's Bankai rips across the city. Unfortunately for everyone, Cooler is forming another Death Ball, the Underground Prison had a prison break, and powerful robots continue to flood the city. Hope you enjoyed! Here's a list since there were more minor characters in this chapter:**

 **One Piece: Dr. Kobato, Akainu (Sakazuki), Aokiji (Kuzan), Ace, Luffy, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Nami, Usopp, Marines, Jonathan, Momonga, Blackbeard, Roger.**

 **Naruto: Orochimaru**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Louis Armstrong, Havoc, Fuery, Silver Alchemist, State Military.**

 **Incredibles: Syndrome, Omnidroid**

 **Attack on Titan: Eren, Annie, Titans**

 **DC Comics: Lex Luthor, Bane**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Laxus, Zancrow, Jet, Droy, Max**

 **One Punch Man: Hammerhead**

 **Pokémon: Dawn, Empoleon**

 **DBZ: Cooler, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Saiyans.**

 **Fairy Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda**

 **Halo: Covenant, Grunts, Brutes, Elites, Jackals, Hunters, The Arbiter**

 **Akame ga Kill: Lubba, Najenda, Chelsea**


	77. Nexus 15-6 Metropolis 26 The Unstoppable

**Nexus 15.6**

Laxus and Aang looked up in the air as Cooler formed another Death Ball. The monster was not playing around with them anymore. His eyes burned furiously red as he held up both hands, creating the largest ball of energy either of them had ever seen. It just kept getting larger, spreading across the entire sky so they could no longer see above it to the pulsing golden lights above.

Close to the two standing fighters, Natsu lay on his back groaning and yelling at his body for not moving. He looked up at the sky and saw only red, making his face start sweating and mixing sweat with the blood already on it.

"How do we stop that?" Aang questioned, staring up at Cooler nervously. Laxus grunted and shook his head, still trying to come up with an idea himself. The older man looked down at his hands, only to see them covered in burns so bad that just clenching them into fists hurt him tremendously. He knew they would not make it through holding up another attack, and that was assuming he would even be able to hold a Death Ball of this magnitude.

The Avatar frowned deeply as he looked up in the sky. "I have an idea on how to stop Cooler," he stated, making Laxus look at him with a stunned look. "It could work, I have done it before. It's a technique known only by Avatars, where I could take someone's elemental bending away. I have used it on this world for powers other that bending however, and I have found it to work... most of the time."

"You think you could take Cooler's power away?" Laxus asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding too amazed. He looked up at the mega-sized ball of red flaring energy in the sky and wondered if it was even possible to stop someone who could make something like that. "If you're going to do it then," Laxus started, "I suggest doing it now."

"I have to be touching him," Aang added, throwing a wrench in their plans. "So whatever we decide on, we have to stop that attack first. Then..."

"Then, you will need a distraction in order to get close," Laxus finished, understanding what he had to do. "Now," he glared up at the red ball in the sky that finally stopped growing. "I just need to stop this attack."

Laxus stomped his left foot down on the ground, and the already destroyed pavement trembled. He stomped his other foot and his body covered in golden light again, _More._ He clenched both hands and held them out to his sides, clenching his teeth as well so as not to scream in pain from the feeling of pressing his fingers into his palms covered in burns. His arm muscles shook as he put strain on them again, and his chest vibrated as well before puffing out again to make him even buffer. _MORE._ Laxus snapped his head straight up and his golden hair waved around above him. His eyes became pure white, his pupils vanishing as his mouth opened up and he roared, "RAAAAAAAA!" The yellow aura around him darkened, turning more orange, and then closer to red even. His hands started to shift, the backs of them breaking apart from skin into hard scales, and then those scales shot all the way up his muscular arms to his elbows and his shoulders. Scales raced up his legs all the way under the remnants of his pants and then up to his waist. The scales from below collided with the ones that reached his shoulders then spread to his chest and neck. _MORE!_

"DIE!" Cooler yelled through the mask on his Final Form's face. The Arcosian slammed both hands down towards the planet, and a humongous ball of death left them and flew down out of the sky.

Aang looked next to him at Laxus who was putting out so much strength that the street around them had cracks spreading out in every direction, into every hole and crater, into every building's base that even partially remained standing. _If I could give Laxus even a few extra seconds, it will be worth it._ The Airbender rose up his arms on either side of him and buildings on both sides of the street started rising up as the ground beneath them pushed upwards. He used earth-bending to rise the elevation of the ground on both sides of the street, making a huge arch of stone and dirt that connected directly above the center of the street. Some debris fell off, but he threw wind underneath and sent the metal shards and chunks of building flying back up above the archway towards the falling ball of death.

When Cooler's Death Ball hit these huge chunks of buildings, the ball kept moving at the exact same speed and incinerated them easily into dust. Aang lowered his bottom lip as his attempts turned out to be in vain. It kept moving downwards, and Aang lowered his arms as it looked like even his archway was not going to be able to stop the attack in the slightest.

All around Metropolis, people froze what they were doing and just looked over at the Death Ball. Intruders and Marines alike stopped fighting their enemies. Prisoners who escaped from prison and were given armor and weapons stared in horror at the attack threatening to destroy not only the city, but everything for a hundred miles.

Yamcha stared with a dropped jaw where he sat on the edge of a plateau thirty miles away. He could hear the terrified screams of a million people gathered behind him. One of them shouted something about how they were okay, trying to calm down the others by mentioning that they still had that guy in the orange gi to help them. Yamcha sweatdropped at the sound of that, _You think I could stop that explosion? I'm thrilled that you all have that much faith in me, but if Cooler's attack goes off, I'm as dead as the rest of you._

The spiky haired warrior stood up on one leg on the ledge and felt a few dozen pairs of eyes on his back from the people closest to the ledge near Metropolis. Yamcha floated up a little, _I used most of my power stopping that attack earlier, but..._ He floated up higher so that everyone in the crowd for a mile or two behind him would be able to see his figure. _If I can give you hope, then why not?_ He looked a few dozen miles into the distance and felt out the lower city, which was difficult considering how powerful the three high up in the clouds were at the moment. _No one there is strong enough to beat Cooler,_ he realized with a nervous expression. _Maybe it is all over._

In the city, Underworld members and escaped prisoners locked in fights with Covenant, State Military, and Marines all stopped what they were doing. Their enemies in the New Earth Government did not fight them when they became distracted, because they were just as afraid of the massive ball of death falling down towards them.

The Fuhrer of the State Military lowered his hands and looked up over his head and back a little at the edge of the attack. Its blast radius would surely encompass him and all the other fighters around him, so their battles became meaningless now. His current enemy with long spiky golden hair, dark purple flames, and crazed eyes was stumbling backwards.

Zancrow shouted, "That bastard never told us if we stayed we were going to die!" He snarled furiously and stepped back farther, then turned around completely and started running like most of those around him.

The leader of the escaped prisoners stayed where he was standing. Hammerhead stood there with a grin on his face, "These battle suits will protect us from anything!" He shouted. The other bald men behind him who were stepping back nervously paused and then smiled at their leader's confidence and stood still.

One of them kept walking back though, and the guy muttered loudly, "Yeah, and what about our faces?" The black body armor covered almost their entire bodies, making them strong enough to destroy entire buildings, but with that one question, all of the bald men, including their leader, suddenly remembered the fatal flaw in their design.

"Ah! I forgot about our faces," Hammerhead admitted, the eight foot tall bald man also stepping backwards nervously now.

Over near the edge of town, a man hung upside-down by a street lamp and yelled around as people ran past him. Felix shouted at all of the fighters running underneath him to get out of the city, and Nightwing stopped as he reached the man he tied up there. "Hey kid! You gotta let me down from here."

The hero wearing blue and black stopped running and slowly lifted up his head. He glared furiously at the man in orange and gray armor who set off all the bombs in Metropolis. Dick Grayson clenched his fists tightly, and then looked back into the city where the ball of death was dropping. "He's your comrade Felix, why don't you ask him to save you?" Nightwing turned and kept running out of the city after his team of Teen Titans and a dozen other people.

"Hey! HEY!" Felix shouted after him, but Nightwing never looked back.

"Hold on tight Nami-san!" Sanji yelled out as he kicked the air beneath his feet, shooting across the air as fast as he could away from the red blast above them.

"Sanji-san, stop," Nami finally said after a few seconds of them flying. He stopped on her command and looked over his shoulder at the woman on his back, wondering why she would tell him to stop at a moment like this. She looked behind her towards the giant ball of red energy and gulped, but then said in a calm voice, "Let's stay."

To the blond chef constantly kicking the air to keep them afloat, this sounded like a suicidal suggestion. Nami continued though, "We won't be able to escape the blast, and if we do, what about everyone else? I don't want to leave Usopp, Robin, Franky, Luffy, and everyone else behind."

"So you would rather wait here and die?!" Sanji exclaimed, maybe the first time he had ever rose his voice at a woman. He actually thought about disregarding what she was telling him to try and get them to safety anyway, but then Nami flashed him a beautiful smile.

"Let's have faith," she suggested, and Sanji started lowering down towards the broken street between collapsed buildings down below them. "Let's believe in our comrades, and hope that one of them has a plan to stop this." He stared at her in shock for a few seconds, before nodding and looking towards the Death Ball and trying to believe in the same hope Nami had.

Aang and Laxus stood directly underneath the ball of death that was getting closer and closer to them every second. It reached Aang's archway made of earth, and to their dismay, his attempt to stall the attack did nothing as it continued to move at the same pace, tearing straight through the arch like it was nothing and moving so it was only a hundred yards above their heads now.

Laxus continued to roar, his body covering more and more with scales. The scales moved up from his neck to his face and covered his cheeks, forehead, ears, every piece of skin showing was completely covered in dragon scales, and Laxus's teeth were extending sharper as his golden hair spiked out more into his dark orange aura. He sent himself into Dragon Force using Cooler's energy. It was all gone from what he used before, but his Dragon Slayer abilities adapted and remembered the type of energy he absorbed earlier, and now his body was filling up with it again. His yellow hair got darker so that it looked orange and his entire body buffed out.

While Laxus was buffing out to look like a ridiculously muscular monster, Aang tried again to stall the Death Ball. He threw rocks at it, chucked lightning bolts, and formed huge gusts of wind below it, all the while hearing Laxus scream next to him and Cooler laugh from above his attack. The Avatar thought, _It's not enough, and I don't know if even Laxus could stop this now._

A half mile away, a man whose body was broken lay amongst a pile of debris from a building he crashed into earlier. Vegeta opened his eyes slightly and looked out of the collapsed building he was in, seeing the sky red and moving closer to him. _Cooler, you fucking prick._ He tried to move, but his back felt broken, his body paralyzed. The man with a black spike of hair above his head could only watch as the attack fell towards him.

The ball was only fifty yards above the heads of those right in the center of it. Everything seemed to be moving slower even though it had only been a few seconds total since Cooler threw the attack. Aang did not know what to do, and Laxus ground his teeth together, ending his roar of anger. _It's still not enough!_ the Lightning Dragon Slayer realized, trying to still raise his power but knowing he had to fire his attack now or risk the entire city getting destroyed. Already, pieces of buildings near them started rising up into the attack, and then two humongous rocks on top of that were lifted out of the ground. _Wait a second..._ Laxus realized.

The two huge rocks lifting off the ground were not lifting towards the humongous ball of energy, but were floating towards him and Aang, and stopped right above their heads. Suddenly steel from the broken buildings all around them flew up towards the giant rocks and wrapped around them, getting thicker and thicker as it did. Ten pillars of stone shot up from beneath the street around Laxus and Aang and the pillars crashed into the bottom of the steel-encased giant rocks.

Laxus could feel the power behind him and darted his eyes to the same place where Aang spun around to look. "You shouldn't be here," Aang yelled at his short friend wearing a tan and green fighting kimono. "Toph, you should have run."

"And leave you here to have all the fun?" The blind Earthbender behind him called out. She stomped her right foot down on the ground and another huge pillar shot up into the bottom of the rock. She wanted to make another sarcastic remark, but her smile was wiped from her face and she shouted, "The attack isn't stopping. It's tearing right through my defense!"

None of them could see the Death Ball anymore because of the ceiling now above their heads, but Toph sounded scared now. Gone was her cocky persona from a few seconds ago. "Then how about I help out?" Another girl called from behind Toph, and Aang became even more upset as Katara stepped forward through some rubble, her blue kimono torn in multiple places. She held up both arms and out from the rubble of the street, large pipes pointed up in the air and blasts of water shot out all over, pushing up against the bottom of Toph's risen earth and then freezing solid against it.

Laxus panted a few times, then screamed again and his entire body buffed out even more, with orange and golden light flaring off of him while the ground pushed down into an even wider crater that Toph stumbled down into. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "Think that's enough yet? We only have a few seconds!" the blind girl shouted over at the person near her who was making the ground tremble so hard that her senses were all thrown off.

"Not, yet," Laxus grunted as he tried to hold in his screams, but then had to roar out in agony as he let even more power flow through him.

 _ **"Never go into a fight relying solely on brute strength, even if you know you are stronger than your enemy, Laxus. But if you do need to use overwhelming strength to defeat an enemy... don't hold back."**_

 _Vegeta, I won't hold back now. I'll put everything into this attack._ Laxus lowered his arms so they were down at his sides and a little behind his back, with both palms facing forward. Above him only a few dozen feet, he saw the bottom of Toph's metal barrier glowing red and the water beneath it dissolving as Cooler's Death Ball finally pushed through. The pillars of earth holding it up collapsed and fell all around as Laxus's hands started glowing yellow.

Little spheres of gold light surrounded each of his fists and his feet pressed down harder on the ground. The debris on the floor started lifting up in the air and Aang stepped backwards from Laxus as the ground tore apart around them. At first the teenager thought the debris was rising up to meet Cooler's attack, but he then noticed the chunks of pavement and rocks getting broken apart inside Laxus's growing orange aura. Aang leapt back and stood in front of Toph and Katara who were both looking straight ahead, even if Toph could only hear and feel what was happening. The three of them watched as Laxus's hands glowed so bright they could not see the hands underneath the growing yellow spheres on them.

"SUPER…" Laxus screamed, pushing his hands even farther down while pressing his chest out and his head to the sky. His entire body looked so strained with his muscles pushed out so far that he looked to be ripping himself apart. His face matched the pain he looked to be in, but he managed to scream, "SKY..." Laxus slammed both arms up above his head and his golden energy-covered hands erupted into a ball of light fifty feet in diameter. "BLITZKRIEG!"

The ball of golden light above Laxus's hands started flying up in the air, while also spreading downwards and covering the Lightning Dragon Slayer's arms. He screamed and pushed as hard as he could upwards, the pain on his body of controlling such a large attack only matched by that of the burns tearing away at the skin on his arms and hands.

Cooler stared down at the top of his ball of light as once again it stopped descending. In his Final Form, with all of his otherworldly strength, a human stopped his attack again. He blinked a few times, and then his entire body shook with rage and he slammed both arms down, using his energy to push down on the top of his attack.

"AHHH! RAAAHHHHHH!" Laxus pushed as hard as he could up in the air, and his ball did stop the downwards momentum of Cooler's Death Ball... for a few seconds. Everyone in the city who saw the ball of light looked hopeful for a second, but then their hopes were dashed as the red energy ball pushed back against the golden beam and kept moving downwards.

They could all feel the wind pressing against them, throwing heavy chunks of debris and rubble through the sky easily. Kirito sat on the floor in front of a destroyed high school, sticking both of his swords into the ground and holding onto the hilts for dear life as his legs were thrown up in the air. The attack threatened to throw him in the distance and he watched as Blackbeard's limp body not far from him tumbled away in the wind, then got picked up and thrown a half a mile away into a burning building. Teach's collision with the ten story building was the last straw and the building cracked at its burning base and started falling backwards.

Kirito suddenly felt his hands slipping on the hilts of his blades and he held on tighter, but the black sword in his left hand was coming out of the cut in the ground that he made a few seconds before by slamming it down hard. Kirito's eyes went wide as the sword was pulled out of its hold, and he moved his left hand over to grab onto the other hilt with both hands, allowing his black blade to fly away while he grabbed onto the blue one with all his might, which wasn't much considering how exhausted and damaged he was from his fight with Blackbeard.

A mile away from Kirito, a little farther from the epicenter of the incoming explosion, a man stood up with burns all over his body. His orange gi was ripped to shreds, but the short bald human took a few steps, then jumped up on top of a pile of debris. "Ahhh, haaa, ahhh, haaa," he breathed deeply and then put his arms down at his sides, "Kame, Hame, HAAA!" Krillin yelled. He was awoken from his unconscious state by the feeling of imminent death, and he saw the Death Ball about to hit the ground a mile away from him.

Laxus's feet got pressed down further as the Death Ball moved the end of his own yellow beam down closer to him. The street blew apart as his knees bent, crushing the supports for the buildings around him that only had one or two stories remaining anyway, and everything started falling apart. Aang, Katara, and Toph felt the beam coming down right towards their heads, so they ran forward and down the sides of the crater closer to Laxus. He was pushed farthest down so being closer to him meant they could survive for a at least few more seconds.

The red energy ball reached the street level and all over the city people screamed. The Death Ball looked like it had collided with the city, and from the shaking that created earthquakes for hundreds of miles, it very much seemed like this was the end. Another blue beam crashed into the bottom east side of it, surprising Cooler who turned his head and saw a bald human not far away pointing his hands off towards it. Cooler's eyes widened as he recognized Krillin yelling and pushing as much of his power as he could muster into his attack. Then Cooler snapped his head the other direction as he noticed another beam of blue light, and he stared in confused awe as a small child with brown hair held up one arm and fired a Kamehameha at his Death Ball.

Ben Tennyson grimaced through the pain and ignored his cousin and friend's shouts behind him telling him to run away with them. He snarled and roared, doubling the strength of his Kamehameha that he aimed into the bottom of the deadly energy ball. Dash and Gwen dropped their jaws as the blue beam coming out of his hand grew twice as large in size despite his extensive injuries.

Laxus saw all these attacks crashing into the ball above him, but none were stopping it from moving down towards him any slower. His knees were bent down, his elbows bent back, all the skin on his arm was charred and he could feel his body shutting down.

"LAXUS!" a voice yelled on his right, and Laxus darted his eyes over to see Natsu lying flat on his back maybe ten feet away from him inside his crater. "DO IT!" The Fire Dragon Slayer yelled, then lifted up his own right hand in front of his mouth and cupped it there. "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" A blast of fire shot out of Natsu's mouth and into the bottom of the planet-shattering attack.

 _Even though he knows it will do nothing..._ Laxus thought, then his eyes looked back up at the red ball above his head. The city for a quarter mile around him was being sucked into it, everyone was screaming as the ground around them incinerated into the attack. Yet still, the two beams of blue light on the bottom suddenly seemed to double in strength in Laxus's eyes, and then the blast of fire slamming directly into the bottom did the same. _Everyone is at their limits. They've all put everything they had into their own fights, and yet they can all still find the strength to double the amount they're putting in._

Natsu roared. Krillin yelled. Ben shouted. All three of them put every last ounce of power into their attacks, and then some. Laxus ground his sharp teeth again, and the man covered head to toe in scales brought up the corners of his lips. Katara and Aang both dropped their jaws as Laxus smiled even in this horrifying, hopeless situation. Laxus shouted, "Oi Avatar! Whatever you're planning, get ready!" Laxus fully extended his elbows and pushed his arms up, tearing a few muscles in the process. He pushed his hands up harder than as hard as he could, and the yellow beam of energy that had almost fallen all the way back to his hands doubled in size and shot back up.

The Super Sky Blitzkrieg indented the bottom of the red sphere of energy. It pressed into the bottom of Cooler's attack, then started pushing up the other way. "No," Cooler whispered as the attack moved up towards him. "NO. NO! NO NO NO!" He slammed his arms down over and over, adding huge amounts of energy into the top of the attack.

A few miles away at the edge of Metropolis, or at least the edge of the ruins that once was Metropolis, a few dozen people running away looked backwards as they had expected the city to be exploding right about now. "Urgg?" A large green Covenant alien called a Hunter grunted and turned his head to the side in confusion. The other retreating Covenant soldiers stared in confusion, very happy confusion, at this turn of events.

The Arbiter was leading his troops out of the city along with anyone else who could run. He looked back and watched as a yellow beam of light pushed up on the bottom of the red energy ball that would have almost surely killed them all. It pushed up harder and harder and the Death Ball above it started flying back up through the air faster and faster.

"Sir, should we go back in the city?" one of the blue Elites near the Arbiter asked loudly. The Arbiter looked around at all his Covenant soldiers, all the Marines and State Military soldiers looking his way. Many were dragging injured comrades with them, and everyone had their fair share of burns and injuries.

Arbiter shook his head and his mouth full of sharp teeth flapped open as he spoke, "Everyone leave the city and get as far away as possible." He looked back at the rubble of the gate house near him, and the fallen and burning buildings farther back for as far as he could see. He did not even recognize the place he was looking at anymore; there was no floating island in the sky, nor a giant tube that led miles up to their upper city where he used to live. There were none of the tallest skyscrapers that made Metropolis what it was, there were barely any buildings at all still standing over ten stories tall. A line of buildings had fallen from one side of the city to the other, a result of Ichimaru Gin's attack earlier. A bunch of buildings had been partially or fully melted from anytime Akainu let loose in the city. And the Underworld members the Government aligned with did the rest. As Arbiter looked into the city, his mouth turned into a furious snarl. His allies in the Government had brought their own destruction, and he turned away from the crumbling city before him. "That is no longer Metropolis," he growled and marched away, leading hundreds of soldiers out of the dangerous city.

Vice Admiral Momonga watched from a mile into the city from where the Arbiter was retreating. He watched as the beam flew up in the air and the red ball of destruction on top of it soared high up into the sky. The Marine officer looked back over at Fuhrer Mustang who was still staring up at the sky in awe with his blonde haired female advisor standing close to him so they were shoulder to shoulder. Momonga looked past Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, the Fuhrer's personal sniper, all the way to the end of the street where a dozen bald men stood in black body armor staring up in the sky as well.

The Marine Vice Admiral had just arrived when the attack fell from the sky towards the city. A blond male soldier from the State Military dressed in a torn blue uniform arrived at the park where he had brought some more injured people, and Havoc called for all the help possible to be brought back with him. This was the first time Momonga actually saw why they needed his help though as he had previously been distracted by Cooler's Death Ball. His eyes narrowed at the black body armor on the men, all of whom he recognized as terrorists. The Marine with a long red ponytail gripped his sword tight, _Hammerhead and his men have escaped from prison in the chaos. I can understand that much, but how did they get their hands on those power-suits? Each one of them has the strength of a thousand men now._

Hammerhead was looking straight up in the sky, and he started laughing. He was quiet at first, but then got louder and louder until he was cracking up. "Luck is on our side today boys!" His men looked at him and then started laughing along with their larger leader. Hammerhead had a bead of sweat rolling down the left side of his face, but he smiled ear to ear and turned back to face down the road where their enemies were. "You locked us up in that shitty prison for a year! Time for some payback!"

Mustang and Hawkeye, Momonga, and a few dozen State Military soldiers and Marines all looked back down the road to see the dozen terrorists in black power armor charging them. The other escaped prisoners who were freaking out around the city started to smile as they had escaped death once again, and they continued their rampages with the weapons they obtained as well as their recently acquired freedom.

Roy Mustang watched as a pillar of black and purple flames rose up farther into the city. _Zancrow,_ he knew the Fire God Slayer must have gone somewhere while he was watching the descending Death Ball, and now he knew where. _That's good though. He kept eating my flames before they could do much damage. Now..._ Roy clapped his hands in front of his body, but as he did, the leader of the terrorists stomped his right foot down on the ground.

The entire street between them ripped apart instantly. A huge chunk of pavement flew up in front of Hammerhead as well, and an explosion blew up on the side of it closer to Mustang. The beastly bald man on the other side slammed his fist into the bottom of the pavement and sent the thing soaring down the street covered in fire from Mustang's attack.

"Out of the way!" Momonga shouted, while sprinting forward in a Soru. He vanished to the eyes of most people there, then reappeared closer to the approaching debris with his sword in a downwards swipe. The chunk of pavement split in half and both halves flew out to the sides of the troops behind him, narrowly missing a few men on the outsides.

As Hammerhead frowned because his attack didn't crush as many enemies as he had hoped for, a bullet rang out on the street and one of the shorter bald men near the bald giant flew backwards with his head snapped back. Blood splashed out of the back of his head, and another bullet rang out a second later. This bullet was followed by a loud clank however, as Riza aimed for the leader this time, not just the first person she saw through her sniper scope. Hammerhead saw one of his men drop however, and he rose both of his armored forearms up in front of his face, which saved his life from the sniper fire that hit him a second later.

"Hey! They're shooting at the boss!" One of the other men yelled, while raising up his own arms in front of his face. Another soldier flew backwards with blood flying out of the back of his skull and then all of the bald men covered their unprotected heads with their arms.

"Why don't we fire back then?" a low, mechanical voice asked from the first floor of a building on the side of the road. Bane was not asking anyone in particular, and no one even heard him, but he did point the rifle in his hands out a cracked window in the crumpled building he was in outside towards the leader of the State Military who was looking the down the road towards Hammerhead.

Riza Hawkeye was looking through her sniper scope, trying to get a good shot at one of the bald men down the road who were wearing armor too thick for her rounds to break through. As she looked down that way, she saw a glint in the right side of her eye and she lowered her sniper a little while turning her head. Riza saw the barrel of a gun pointed out of the window, and from its positioning, she knew exactly who the person was aiming at. She turned her head and dove backwards, dropping her sniper rifle as she did. The woman with blonde hair tied in a ponytail extended both arms as she dove and slammed them into her surprised boss's shoulders.

 **BANG**

Roy's eyes opened wide at the sound of the gunshot coming from their right and not down the road. He did not turn his head right however, as while he fell backwards from the shove of his most trusted Colonel, he saw her body turn in midair from a sudden jolt. He only heard the gunshot after her body spun, but then the red splash came out of her back opposite of where the attack went into her front. Mustang dropped on his butt to the floor, and then his advisor dropped down on top of his legs, face down over him.

"Colonel! Colonel," Mustang leaned forward and rolled her over while still sitting still on the floor.

"Fire at that window!" Momonga yelled out and pointed his sword over towards a building nearby him. As he shouted it, he heard roars from down the street and turned his head to see Hammerhead and all his remaining men charging their way with their arms still raised in front of their head to protect from gunfire. Each step those brutish men took sent cracks out across the paved street through the sidewalks on the sides and into the bases of the destroyed buildings around them, collapsing them even more.

"Fuhrer," the Vice Admiral called to his right, but the black haired leader of the State Military was bent over the blonde woman next to him, yelling at her while pressing down on her chest and trying to stop the bleeding. Momonga looked back and saw his men and the Fuhrer's firing over at the window where the sniper shot came from, but as they fired the ground shook terribly. It was more than just Hammerhead and his goons' footsteps, it was some other fight in the city causing the ground to shake with every single punch and kick this enemy threw.

Cooler had flown out of the way when his Death Ball shot back up in the sky with a giant golden beam underneath it. The monster in his Final Form was angry. He was so angry he could not think straight. Cooler dropped out of the sky so fast it looked like he teleported to most people able to see him.

First he landed in front of the blond man with giant muscles and scales all over his body. Laxus still had his arms raised, but as his friends thought he was going to fight back against Cooler who landed in front of him, they gasped seeing that his arms were completely black. From a point between his shoulders and his elbows, all the way to his fingertips, his arms were charred to a crisp. His muscles looked shriveled up and his skin had burned right off. As Cooler landed in front of Laxus, his arms dropped down limply at his sides.

The Arcosian did not make a snide remark, or laugh at how pathetic this human was. He just stood there in front of Laxus, and then punched a fist forward, right through Laxus's chest.

Cooler's purple hand went in the front of Laxus's chest and came out of his back, now red from the man's blood. Laxus's eyes widened at the feeling of the hand going through his body, and his friends' eyes all opened wide as well. Laxus opened his mouth, but coughed and a bucket of blood splashed out on Cooler's purple body covered in natural white plating, and some got on the floor too. Some even splashed on Natsu.

Natsu lay not ten meters away from Laxus and the Fire Dragon Slayer could not make a single sound as he watched Cooler rip his arm out of Laxus Dreyar's chest. "LAX-"

"Shut up!" Cooler yelled, raising his left hand and firing a ball of purple energy into the floor where Natsu was lying. This did the opposite as shutting Natsu up as instead he started screaming as a purple dome of energy surrounded him and lifted him off the ground. "AHH!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer roared in agony.

The ground underneath Cooler's feet started to rise up and he looked past the man whose chest he just pulled his own arm out of. There, he saw the boy with a bald head and a blue arrow tattoo on his scalp standing in a fighting stance and stomping his foot down which Cooler figured was why the elevation of the ground beneath him was rising.

Cooler flew forwards and the boy tried blocking the punch that came for his face, but Cooler was only faking that first punch and appeared on Aang's right side in mid-kick. A wall of earth rose up between his leg and Aang in that split second, as Toph noticed Cooler's movement with a shift in the air and she used her own earth-bending powers to put up a defense in front of Aang. Unfortunately, Cooler's kick was so strong that he smashed straight through her hardened earth and crashed into Aang who was still turning his head to face him.

The kick itself sounded bone-crushing as it lifted Aang off the ground and sent him flying down the street. The force of the kick was so powerful that both of the girls next to Aang were thrown backwards into the only part of the building that was still standing behind them, two large metal poles. Katara and Toph screamed out as they slammed into the steel bars, and then screamed more as the entire building's base erupted in an explosion.

"This, is what I came to the city for," Cooler said with a smile reappearing on his face. He listened to the screams of those girls, then looked up in the air where he saw a shadow descending towards him. There was a woman wearing black armor with large black armored wings descending towards him. She swung her long black sword at him, but Cooler simply rose up his left arm and stopped the blade with the white plate on his forearm.

Erza Scarlet pushed hard against the alien's wrist, her entire body shaking as she put her whole strength into the swing. She flipped backwards when she saw Cooler grin at her, and it was just in time too as two red beams shot out of his eyes and went right through the air where she was just floating. She flipped backwards and then flew in a circle through the air, descending back towards Cooler at the end of it and transforming as she did.

Cooler rose up his right fist and then opened it up into a palm with a glowing ball of yellow about the size of a tennis ball in front of it. Erza erupted into white light and Cooler released the ball of energy up towards the falling girl. He watched as the tennis ball expanded a hundred times and smiled at yet another fallen opponent, only when the yellow sphere of light went away, he could still see a shadow inside it.

"Adamantine Armor!" she yelled, dropping out of the sky with both of her arms held in front of her, forming a giant powerful shield that saved her from Cooler's explosion. Her body erupted into light again and as she touched the floor in front of Cooler, the air all around her lit up bright golden. "Sun Goddess Armor!" Her body became encased with golden armor from head to toe, and her aura itself was hot to the touch, lighting the ground around her on fire.

While Cooler stared in surprise at this young woman's transformation, Erza turned a little in her golden glowing armor and looked through her helmet's visor behind her. "Laxus, get a grip and-" her voice caught in her throat. She headed over because this was the source of the shaking all around the city and she knew her friends fighting over here might need some help. When she arrived and saw Cooler blowing up that building that Toph and Katara were in though, she became enraged and attacked him. She turned to yell at Laxus who was standing still behind where she landed, but now her whole body froze up at the sight of him. His pants had been ripped so they were just a pair of tattered shorts now, and his shirt had been torn to shreds a while ago. He stood there with burns, cuts, and gashes all over his body, though the burns covering both of his arms hanging limply at his sides were easily the worst. His arms were black, at half the size they normally were, but even that wasn't the worst of it while there was a gaping hole in the center of his chest. Blood drenched his torso in a line from this hole down to his waist, and now down both legs the blood kept pouring. "Laxus," she whispered, seeing the man's face bowed down with a shadow covering it. As she stared at his face, she gasped, and watched as blood dripped down off of his chin.

"A female warrior with a lot of power," Cooler stated, getting Erza's attention to shift back to him. "A human," he admitted, though a little more thoughtfully than before. "But even a human female can obtain great strength." Cooler seemed perplexed, but a small smile was coming to his face again. "I should not be upset," he admitted, shaking his head while his low voice came out through the mask that opened up so Erza could see his grin. "Getting angry that there are humans with great strength is pointless, so long as they are not as strong as I am."

Cooler punched forward and his fist went right through the golden aura surrounding Erza, gripping her around the throat. She gasped and tried to breath, reaching up both hands, but Cooler just laughed and gripped harder. "Erza-san!" a voice yelled behind Cooler, making him spin his head angrily just in time to see a tunnel of water plow straight into his body. He continued looking that direction while inside the tunnel of water, and did not loosen his grip on the woman at all. While he looked that way however, he caught a glimpse of something much closer to him and spun at the last second to see another young man with spiky black hair dropping towards him with a twenty foot sword made of ice in his hands.

The Arcosian jumped backwards and loosened his grip on the woman in his hand just a little. Gray's sword slashed through Juvia's water tunnel and missed Cooler by only inches, but then Cooler felt a jolt on his right arm and turned to see a woman with long white hair and a demonic appearance floating there, covered in bruises and cuts, but with a look of fury on her face as her long time childhood friend was being choked out next to her.

Mirajane Strauss had both of her arms up pointed straight at Cooler's face, and she fired a concentrated blast of green magical energy into the purple alien's open eyes. Cooler roared and reared backwards, his grip loosening on the red haired woman even more, allowing her to choke out a gasp for air. Gray saw his moment and dove forward punching as hard as he could into Cooler's fingers and making them loosen just that last little amount so that Erza could be free of his grasp.

Erza dropped from Cooler's hand and her golden armor vanished in a flash of white light, returning her back to her normal appearance with a suit of cracked silver armor over her torso and a ripped up white skirt around her waist. Gray caught her as she fell and then jumped to the outside of the street where he placed the coughing woman down.

Mira looked over to see if Erza turned out okay, and then spun back hearing a low voice through the smoke of her green explosion. The woman wearing a white cloak and long black cape floated back a little in the air as she heard the voice inside the smoke. Mira was using her strongest Satan Soul transformation magic, Sitri, which turned her into a literal demon with yellow horns sticking out the sides of her head. Those horns suddenly made her very afraid as two purple hands shot out of the smoke and grabbed onto them, and then Mira screamed in agony as Cooler kicked forward while still holding her horns, snapping them off of her head. As she flew backwards screaming in pain, he crushed down with his hands and shattered her horns.

Blood splashed out of Mira's head, and as a white light engulfed her and turned her back to her normal appearance, she continued to scream as the pain from the attack was still there even if the damage was no longer visible. "Mira!" Gray yelled, looking over as she flew off and tumbled down the road. It became impossible to see her after a second though, as a muscular purple and white body was standing directly in front of him.

Gray tried to speak, but Cooler backslapped him across the face before a single word could come out of his face. His cheekbone broke upon contact and four teeth flew out of Gray's mouth along with a lot of blood. He slammed into a kneeling Erza and the two of them tumbled back down the destroyed road all the way past Juvia before stopping.

The blue haired Rain Woman looked behind her and saw Gray and Erza lying on the ground showing no signs of getting up. When she looked back forward she saw Cooler walking towards her. He did not vanish by moving insanely fast, he just walked towards the Fairy Tail mages lying on the floor and the one standing in front of them. His white mask moved aside for a second, revealing the wide sadistic smile on his face which made Juvia step back in fear, and made his sadistic smile even wider.

"Staying in hiding for so long," Cooler said with a longing tone in his voice. "Oh how I have missed this. You know, I always loved hearing the screams. Every planet we slaughtered, I made sure I took my time, unlike my little brother who just destroyed destroyed destroyed." Cooler saw Juvia step back again and her face was getting paler, her body covering in sweat as she stepped back again, but then bumped her foot into her dear Gray-sama lying behind her.

She looked down and back a little to see Gray. Him lying there defenselessly made her spin back with a determined look, only for that determination to disappear once she came face-to-chest with the monster in front of her. She looked up slowly and saw Cooler's mask back over his mouth, and his red eyes looking through his white armor plating down into her own eyes.

Cooler punched forward, and his fist went straight through the girl in front of him. He smiled, and then his smile turned into a very confused look as his hand did not feel like it was inside flesh. Juvia flinched, and then gulped and looked Cooler straight in the eyes, "Juvia, will not let you hurt her friends!" Cooler pulled his fist out of Juvia's chest and saw her entire torso had turned into water when he punched her. As his eyes opened a little wider, her body grew three times in size and steam rose off of her as she towered over Cooler.

The water Juvia was made out of started to boil and her face looked ferocious as she leaned down over Cooler. The Rain Woman punched a huge watery fist down at Cooler, but the Arcosian lifted his right hand and held it up as an open palm. The woman's fist hit his hand and exploded outwards, and then a purple light grew in front of Cooler's hand and he fired it inside the liquid body of the woman in front of him. Juvia looked down in fear to see a purple sphere of light right inside her torso, but her fearful look only lasted until the ball of energy exploded and sent her, and the two she was trying to protect, flying. Her water body ripped apart with water flying everywhere, and a solid form flew backwards with her eyes barely open, reaching out an arm towards Gray who flew off to the left and bounced off of the frame of a crumbled house.

Cooler charged forward through the water that was still lifting up in the air from his explosion, and out the other side where Juvia was still in the air. He flew over in under a second and spun his left leg, hitting the girl who was too occupied by watching Gray to notice him coming. His leg collided with her legs, and she screamed in agony as both legs snapped and she went spinning off into the opposite side of the road as Gray, landing right next to Erza who still just barely had her eyes open.

Erza's eyes snapped open wider at the sight of Juvia's legs each bent the wrong ways at the knees. She could feel the red handprint that was still visible on her neck, but even so, Erza pushed herself up from her knees and up to one foot, then two as Cooler looked at her. "You know you can not beat me," Cooler said in an all-powerful, but also confused voice. "Why do you still get up?"

"I can beat you," Erza replied, lifting up her right hand and materializing a sword in it. Cooler looked at her in surprise, wondering how delusional a person could be. She started walking towards him, grabbing the sword's hilt by both hands now and holding it in front of her as she sped up. "You hurt my comrades!" she yelled, swinging her sword down. Cooler stepped to the left, and Erza finished her swipe then brought her sword after him in another slash. This time he stepped backwards and the sword went by right in front of him. "I won't forgive you!" she yelled, swinging her sword in a jab straight forward this time.

This time, Cooler did not move. Erza's eyes widened as the monster did not dodge, and then her sword collided with the white chest plate on Cooler, which cracked Erza's blade right in the middle. Erza finished her jab and held half of her blade against Cooler's chest that was much too hard for her to break through. "You do not need to forgive me," Cooler stated, lifting up his left hand and grabbing her sword's blade that was against his chest. With one tug, he yanked the broken sword out of her grip, then turned it around in his hand. He pointed the half blade towards Erza, and then jabbed forward himself.

Erza's eyes went wide as the blade moved towards her, and even though it was not sharp she knew it was going to go straight through her body. It hit her already cracked armor and the rest of it shattered, revealing the white shirt underneath that the blade then cut through. The blade hit her skin, and then it froze.

Cooler opened up his mouth to laugh as he stabbed the woman, but his arm stopped moving only halfway through the jab. He felt a strong grip on his wrist and his face started to sweat even over his white mask. He turned his head a little to his right and saw a man standing there, a black arm lifted up to hold him by the wrist. His arm was shriveled and looked so weak, yet the grip holding onto him was so strong. Laxus's face was covered in a shadow, but he looked up with wide eyes and opened his mouth shouting, "NOW!"

Cooler was raising his left hand to punch across his body and hit his opponent, but suddenly the earth on his left side flew up and wrapped around his left wrist. Laxus lifted up his other blackened hand and held onto Cooler's right wrist as hard as he could, while the figure who appeared on Cooler's left with both arms raised looked Cooler straight in the eyes. Cooler's eyes went wide seeing the bald boy from before standing there, and then wider as Aang moved in front of Cooler and shoved Erza out of the way.

It seemed like a lot of effort and planning by almost dead people to be just a rescue mission, but that was because it wasn't just a rescue mission. Aang just needed to be directly in front of Cooler for it to work, and Erza was getting in the way. He moved his arms faster than ever and they looked like blurs as they flew forward. His left hand moved forward first and flattened out as an open palm on Cooler's chest.

Laxus felt Cooler trying to raise his right hand and the mage coursed energy through his body, zapping Cooler into a momentary shock. The Arcosian darted his red eyes to Laxus who stood there holding on to him with arms that shouldn't work, and with a hole in his chest that continued to bleed profusely. "You should be dead," Cooler growled, sounding more in shock by that than by the electricity Laxus shocked him with.

"And you should have paid attention," Laxus growled in an extremely low voice.

Cooler looked back ahead at the boy who put his left palm on the white plating of Cooler's chest. As he looked ahead, Aang finally touched his right hand to the monster's head, putting four fingers on the right side of it while pressing his thumb directly against the blue orb on the center of Cooler's plated forehead. Cooler opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly everything felt very weird. His red eyes vibrated for a few seconds, and his entire mind went blank.

Laxus stared at Aang with wide-eyes, as did Erza who sat on the ground where she was shoved. The Avatar's head tilted up to the sky and the blue tattoos of arrows on either of his arms started to glow, as did the arrow on top of his head, but what was more amazing were the two blue lights that shot out of his eyes like headlights and shot high up into the air along with a wider beam of translucent blue light coming out of his mouth. As he stood there with his hands pressed against Cooler, Cooler's head lifted up a little and the mask over his face shattered, revealing his own open mouth that started to glow dark red like his eyes. Three red beams shot out from Cooler's face just like the three blue ones coming out of Aang's and firing up into the sky.

Cooler fell down to his knees and Aang kept his hands in the same positions on the monster's body. Laxus let go as he felt no more struggle from Cooler's right arm, and he took a step backwards as the top of Aang's skull started to glow blue. His head became surrounded in a solid light-blue veil that pressed so close to his body that it looked like his skin was actually changing colors from white to blue. The blue veil stretched down his head and to his neck, then his chest and around his entire body including his arms. When the blue light surrounding him reached the ends of his hands, a dark red light surrounded the top of Cooler's skull, all around where the lights were already coming out, as well as in front of his chest. Within a few seconds, Cooler's entire body was surrounded in a thick red veil pressed so close to his body that they could see all of his features including his wide eyes and wide open mouth that were still shooting beams of light up into the sky.

Laxus stumbled back a few feet as the ground started shaking more and more underneath Aang's feet and Cooler's knees. He took another step back, and another, and then watched as blue light from Aang's hands started spreading out onto Cooler's chest and on top of his head. The light blue light spread around Cooler's body, taking in all of the red and turning it to blue. As the light spread around him, the beams of light coming out of Aang's eyes and mouth grew wider and became one solid pillar of light shooting miles up into the sky.

The pillar of light grew wider and enveloped the three beams of red light shooting into the sky that were getting thinner and fading more. The red all around Cooler's chest, his back, his arms and legs got completely surrounded by the blue and washed away. On top of his head the blue light wrapped around the points of his transformed face, stretching out over each individual spike and then covering the top of Cooler's head, the back of his head, the sides of his face. The light from his chest encroached up his neck and met up with the light from Aang's right hand that had spread all around his head and was now closing in on the center of Cooler's face. Everything shook more and more and the pillar of blue in the sky got wider and wider until it was twenty yards in diameter. The sides of Cooler's face became washed with blue, and the blue light stretched in to surround everything except for his mouth and his eyes, where the red beams were still shooting up into the blue pillar.

These three beams of red were all that was left before Aang had him finished. The boy whose body was covered head to toe in blue light felt some resistance as he hit these three lights and he urged himself to be stronger, to bend his opponent's energy like he had so many times since coming to this world. As he pushed harder into it, his chest screamed out in pain, his broken ribs yelling at him to stop moving. The boy with glowing whitish blue lights shooting out of his mouth flinched, and then those red lights that were fighting back against him spread out.

Laxus and Erza were smiling as Cooler's entire body looked like it had been turned blue, but they lowered the corners of their mouths as Cooler's face turned back red fully. It looked like Cooler was going to get rid of Aang, but then the blue lights lit up furiously around the sides of Cooler's face and tried pressing back against him. Aang was not giving up, and he only needed a little more to... Cooler lifted up a foot. He was on both knees, but he lifted up one leg to his foot, and then a second. Aang had to raise his arms to follow the man's chest and face as it rose up from him.

Both figures in the street looked insane, but the one whose body suddenly flashed orange, and then turned red all over was the one who terrified everyone in the vicinity. The red did not spread out from his face, but instead reappeared all over the rest of his body as the strongest blue lights around his face left the rest of him unprotected. Aang's glowing white eyes widened as the taller figure became covered completely with red, and then the red light from Cooler's body stretched out onto Aang's arms, spreading fast up the teenage boy's arms towards his shoulders.

"Aang!" Toph yelled as she crawled out from beneath a chunk of rubble. She thought she had felt the most beautiful aura in front of her a few seconds ago, but now it was turning so dark and the ground's rumbling turned worse than ever.

The older girl near her with a burnt up blue kimono opened her eyes a little and looked out to the street in horror. Katara found the power within her to stand up, and she stumbled forward, yelling at the top of her lungs, "AANG!"

Cooler's mouth opened wider inside his red veil and his mouth fired a huge red beam up in the sky that turned into a pillar of his own, engulfing all of the blue. Red light started surrounding Aang's entire body, and then both the red and blue lights went out. They went out because of a man surrounded in yellow light who put himself in between Aang and Cooler, and punched forward as hard as he could.

The Arcosian's red veil vanished and the insane smirk on his face went away as he was sent flying back and skid across the pavement, dragging a trench with his feet through the destroyed rubble and making it fly up all around him. "What?!" he yelled. He looked down the road and saw Aang collapse and the red haired girl sitting next to him catch the unconscious boy whose eyes were rolled back into his head. The one who hit him was standing tall, with a huge hole in his chest and blood dripping down his face. "How?! There is no way you are still that strong!"

"It's not that I'm stronger," Laxus growled loudly. He spoke in a quieter tone, "You did good Aang. You too, Erza."

Erza looked up from the boy she caught in her arms and stared at Laxus's back. She thought back a couple of minutes ago to when she first landed in front of Laxus, and she looked at his body and then his face. While she looked at his shadowed face, he opened his mouth and let the blood filling it up pour out and drip off his chin. There was only one reason why he opened his mouth, and it was to mouth the words, 'Distract him,' to his fellow Fairy Tail member. She had no idea what he was planning at the time, and did not even know Aang was in on it, which was why, just like Cooler, she was so surprised when he jumped out.

Laxus snarled as he looked down the road. "Aang, you managed to lower his strength," he began in a low voice, looking down the destroyed street at Cooler as he did. "I will not let that act be our final one."

"You fools!" Cooler shouted at his enemies. He was panting heavily and his mask was gone revealing his furious facial expression and the sharp teeth he was baring at them. "In the end, you are all still just humans! Your trump card does nothing!" He roared and a red light reappeared around his body, creating a veil that spread out to both sides of the street and rippled high up in the air like flames. He expelled his power out randomly and cackled as it tore the street to shreds around him. "Nothing you could do could stop me! The Saiyans are the only race powerful enough to stand up to an Arcosian! I will kill you all!" Cooler rose up his right and left hand and two large balls of purple energy formed over his palms.

"Natsu," Laxus stated. "Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Aang, Toph, Katara," he lifted up his right and left hand, both completely blackened and he put them in front of his body. Laxus's broken legs pressed down into the floor and cracked the ground beneath him. "I will protect Fairy Tail and my comrades with every fiber of my being," Laxus held his shredded, burnt palms in front of his chest and pointed them towards each other, forming a ball of white light there with more and more light getting sucked in every second. "It is time for you to perish!" Laxus roared, lifting his head up and making his eyes roll back into his head.

A mile away from the battle, Vegeta lay on a pile of debris. His eyes were closed and he was unable to move. He could not feel most of his body, but he did manage to open back up his eyes. His sensation of touch might have been gone for most of his body, but he still had his ki-sensing ability, and his half-closed eyes opened up wider. _Laxus? This power,_ Vegeta saw a flash ten feet to his left and watched as a pillar of golden light a few meters in diameter shot out of the ground and up into the sky. Then over on his right another one shot up from beneath the rubble of some building.

Laxus stood in the center of the destroyed street he had been fighting on with his comrades and light shone out from the ball of light in his hands. Beams of light spun around the ball of energy, blinding Cooler for a second. The Arcosian turned his head, then his red eyes went wide seeing the ground over on his left turn into golden light in a widening pillar that fired up in the air. "What are you doing?!" he yelled down the road over at his opponent. "STOP!" he roared, and both purple balls of energy in his hands grew three times in size before he threw them forward at Laxus.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer held the ball of light in front of him and looked down the street straight into Cooler's enraged eyes. _The old man always said to count to three first, but…_ "Fairy Law is invoked!" Laxus roared. The air a hundred yards above Laxus's head suddenly turned into a giant golden magic circle flat through the sky. The ball of light in his hand expanded out and spread all around him, and the two purple energy attacks Cooler threw at him pressed against the outside for a second, before dissolving into the outside of the golden light.

Cooler went wide-eyed in shock as his attacks disappeared, then he began to panic as the floor in front of him and on both sides erupted in golden light. Beams shot up from the ground towards the sky. He looked down the street and saw one of these beams explode right beneath the sitting girl with red hair and the bald boy on her lap. "What are you doing you human?!" Cooler roared over at Laxus who was completely surrounded in bright white light now. When the light hit Erza and Aang, it surrounded them and Cooler could see inside the light, neither of them were harmed, yet for some reason his whole being was screaming out at him to run away from this attack.

Aang's eyes opened up inside the glowing light and he looked ahead of him at Laxus standing there inside the bright glowing light. "What, is that?" Aang whispered, "It feels, so nice," he rasped out in a whisper.

"Fairy Law," Erza replied, a wide smile coming to the girl's face as she looked at Laxus using the old Master's technique. "Righteous light that slays the darkness. Only those who the caster sees as an enemy will be destroyed, it's a legendary magical attack."

Cooler snapped his head all around him looking for a way to escape, but on all sides including directly below him, the golden light shone through the floor. He flew up a little planning on escaping that way, but as he did, the enormous yellow magic circle in the sky lit up bright. Cooler stared straight up at this magical circle and light started falling from it, while light below came up from below him and trapped him in the middle. The light surrounded him and Cooler clenched his fists tightly as the energy rippled all around his body. Unlike those humans down below, he actually was harmed by the attack like his instincts told him was going to happen.

 **"I CAN NOT BE KILLED BY A HUMAN!"** Cooler's voice echoed throughout the city and his body was visible inside the glowing light up in the sky. **"I** _ **WILL**_ **NOT BE KILLED BY A HUMAN!"** He rose up his hand inside the light to form an attack, to make some sort of strategy to fight against this overwhelming light that surrounded his body. He formed small purple orbs in his hands, but they instantly got shredded by the golden light around him, and then the light pulled at his open palms. **"** _ **GRRRRR!**_ **IT WILL NOT END LIKE THIS!"**

Natsu opened up his eyes as he lay on the ground covered in burns from head to toe. He had broken ribs, and Cooler's earlier ki attack sent him flying away from the battle, so he had not made his way back over. The pink haired Dragon Slayer looked over though, he looked at the golden light that was emitted and pulsing around the sky. A smile came to his bloody face and he chuckled despite it hurting his chest. "Laxus," he whispered, "finish him!"

Thirty miles away from Metropolis on top of a plateau covered in wide-eyed people, Lisanna and Wendy both looked out towards the city together. The two Fairy Tail girls smiled as the white light that was all condensed into one point suddenly exploded out to cover the entire city and about a mile out of it in every direction. "Even from here," Lisanna whispered, "it feels so warm, so compassionate."

"It feels like the Master," Wendy whispered, then smiled wide as she realized the one person who it had to be then.

Inside Metropolis, on every single street, in the rubble of every building, a bright light shone through the walls and up through the floor. It came out of the sky as a blinding light, and while hundreds of people felt the warmth coming from it, dozens of others screamed and fell backwards as the light slammed into them.

"Boss! What is this?!" one of the men near Hammerhead shouted as his body surrounded in the light that seared him in pain.

Three people standing down the road from the bald men in power suits all turned their heads with wide eyes in the direction of the source of the attack. Jet, Droy, and Max all stared off and started smiling as Fairy Law spread out all around them.

After a few seconds, it was all over. Laxus stood on the ground panting heavily with his hands still held out in front of him in the activation position for Fairy Law. His legs shook, but he managed to stay on his feet and lift up his head to look at the crispy black figure floating up in the sky above and in front of him. The figure floated there for a few seconds, and then dropped out of the sky like a rock and hit the ground down the road from Laxus.

The muscular man with spiky blond hair walked forward. He did not take a single second to catch his breath, he just started walking over piles of debris. Aang and Erza watched him in amazement from his back. Gray held Juvia's head in his lap over on Laxus's right, painfully dropping his broken jaw, and even the blue haired girl with broken legs stared at Laxus in awe as he walked by. Over on his left, Katara and Toph stared at him wide-eyed as he stepped over chunks of pavement in a straight line to his fallen opponent who was lifting up his blackened right arm. Mirajane looked over from where she lay and watched as Cooler pushed his hand down on the ground and lifted his head to look into Laxus's eyes. Laxus walked straight up in front of him, and they both had arms that were completely blackened now with burns. "You were not killed by a human," Laxus told the creature looking up at him with burns all over its face. It snarled up at him furiously, but Laxus did not flinch and just stated, "You were killed by _humans._ No matter how strong you are, you're stronger with your friends at your side."

Laxus lifted up his right arm and the sky above his head ripped open into a giant pillar of gold. The golden light flew down as fast as lightning, despite being much wider, and it slammed right into Laxus's raised hand. All of the golden light slammed into his blackened palm, and above that hand formed a huge spear made of light, with lightning bolts sparking off of it in every direction. "Cooler, this is the end! Lightning Dragon's... HEAVENWARD HALBERD" He brought down his hand and the spear of lightning slammed down into Cooler's risen head, going through the top of his skull and out the bottom. The lightning attack widened though, engulfing Cooler's entire head while breaking through the ground beneath them and making both Laxus and Cooler fall down into a tunnel beneath. Laxus held his hand down towards Cooler and watched the entire time as Cooler screamed, and his black figure inside the burst started ripping apart. They kept falling below the sewer beneath the street, down into a tunnel beneath that, and all the while, debris fell around and on top of them. As the last bits of Cooler's body shredded away in the golden light, Laxus's eyes rolled up into his head. As his mind faded from consciousness, the last thing he thought was, _Hey Vegeta. Who was it we couldn't beat?_

* * *

 **A/N Another one bites the dust! XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it was a little brutal with all the dismemberments, impalements, and bone-crushing action. The War continues even as friends and enemies drop left and right. Blackbeard, Anakin, Medusa, Green Arrow, Speedy, Cooler, who knows who could be next?! Riza Hawkeye takes a bullet for the Fuhrer, and most of Fairy Tail's strongest members are now seriously injured or dying. Vegeta's back is broken, Gohan and Ichigo are out of commission, and Krilin and Ben used up the last of their power to stop Cooler. Will this one win allow our battered heroes to pull through and win the battle? Find out next time on... NEXUS!**


	78. Nexus 15-7 Metrop 27 Ultimate Sacrifice

**Nexus 15.7**

 **Ten minutes before Laxus killed Cooler.**

 **The Sky Miles above Metropolis**

"You have to be kidding me," Timmy Turner whispered. Goku just called fighting Lex Luthor first, an action that made Timmy and Luthor think the Saiyan must be part mad. "Goku!" he shouted at the muscular warrior with long, spiky golden hair. At least, he thought it was Goku up there, the strange man reacted to the name, but the strength of this man was more intense than ever. _He really was holding back when we fought in Lelouch's base,_ Timmy thought while staring at the Saiyan warrior. "You can't be serious!" he shouted up.

Goku looked down at Timmy's glowing golden energy-body seriously and then back across the sky at Luthor, "If we teamed up, it wouldn't be a fair fight," Goku stated seriously.

The bald man across the sky with bushy black eyebrows had those eyebrows lifted up high as he stared at his confusing opponent. He was wearing a suit of green armor that was thin, yet incredibly durable at the same time. Across the sky from him was a Super Saiyan 3, wearing an orange gi and smiling back over at him, though the smile was as serious as a smile could get.

"Why does it matter if it's fair?!" Timmy shouted, rising up higher as an entity of light. His forty foot tall body was stabilizing, and Wanda followed him up in the air with an amazed look at her Godchild that Timmy was finally able to sustain this form. _He must have gotten stronger during all those fights with the Underworld,_ Wanda realized, and watched as Timmy flew all the way up so his head was on Goku's right side, the Saiyan being about only as tall as Timmy's entire glowing head. "This is Lex Luthor. He doesn't care about fighting fair," the boy shouted. Timmy turned his huge head to glare over at the evil man a fourth of his size. "He killed your wife and your friends using poison and tricks. He ran the Underworld that terrorized this world for years. He ordered the destruction of New Tokyo."

"Ah yes, New Tokyo," Luthor began loudly as he spoke across the sky to the strange body of the twelve year old boy. "Before I tricked that Heartless fellow foolishly calling himself Ansem into thinking that _he_ was the one coming to _us_ to get us to join his Government, I had to take New Tokyo out of the way. See, by destroying New Tokyo, the New Earth Government had good reason to invade Fiore. They would become benefactors, saving the people of the decimated region whose capital had just been turned to dust. Tetsuo wanted more land, it was obvious, so by giving him more land, and by promising that we could help him acquire more in the future, we had all but secured our place as allies of the NEG. All we needed was someone to broker a deal, and the Lord of Darkness was happy to oblige." Luthor grinned across the sky at the two enemies facing him, though he focused on Timmy mainly for a few seconds. "As we both know, the attack did not go as planned. Timmy Turner! The Savior of New Tokyo!" Luthor scoffed in a sarcastic tone, "Yet enough damage was done that my plan was able to continue perfectly."

"Hey," Goku shouted over at Luthor. Luthor turned back to the Super Saiyan, and Goku pointed a hand up in the air. "Let's take this up. I don't want to hold back, so we have to get away from the city a little."

Both Timmy and Luthor realized that everything they had just talked to each other about had gone completely over Son Goku's head. He did not care about these events, he already decided for himself that Luthor was evil. It was time to fight though, and Goku kept pulsing energy as he tried to keep it all in and under control. When Lex asked earlier, about how Goku could keep all of his energy in check, Goku responded that he trained. However, he trained in Otherworld, and he had forgotten about the only other time he had used this transformation while on Nexus. If he remembered, he would have also remembered how much of a strain it put on his mortal, physical body.

"Very well," Luthor accepted, wanting to test his power in full. He looked up in the air and flew like a rocket up in the sky. Goku flew with him, with a hundred foot gap between the fighters.

"H-Hold on," Timmy said, and shot up after the two of them. He left a huge trail of golden light behind him as he shot up in the air, and it hurt him as this was now his physical body, and any piece of it getting left behind was a piece of him. He ground his metaphysical teeth together and continued up through the clouds, up higher and higher, miles into the sky. "Wanda, all the powers I wished to have in Form 7, are you sure I can control them all?" Timmy asked as he flew up after the older men.

A pink fairy trying to keep up with Timmy, but failing and having to poof herself up every few seconds, opened her mouth and replied loudly to make sure her fast-moving Godchild could hear her. "I'm sure Timmy. Are you sure you don't want to go into a different form though? This seems like a job for Form 5, or even your normal Form 1."

"Wanda, I can handle it," Timmy replied, grinding his teeth after he did in pain. Wanda could see how much pain he was in and she hated it, but he wished for this and she could not deny him.

Timmy Turner flew up in the sky after a rising Goku and Luthor. The two men were staring into each other's eyes as they lifted up, but suddenly they snapped their heads down as Timmy really picked up his speed. The kid had his enormous golden head pointed up at Luthor and he opened his mouth, roaring at the bald man. A beam of yellow light shot out of Timmy's mouth and flew all the way in front of Luthor, but the man was very fast and he flew backwards to easily avoid the attack. Once the beam reached where Luthor just was however, it turned and chased after the man who dodged a few more times before realizing he had to face the attack that just kept chasing him. It got up close, and Luthor bashed his fist into the front of the beam. Timmy's energy eyes widened at the sight of his attack flying back across the sky effortlessly on Luthor's part.

"Timmy! I called fighting first," Goku shouted at the child in the air with him.

"I don't care Goku," Timmy snapped without turning to the Super Saiyan 3. "My friends are fighting right now, and you want to waste time making this into a game! Either you fight with me now, or do nothing while I destroy him!" Timmy flew towards Luthor and his body doubled in size, while his left leg tripled. The left kick towards Luthor was made entirely of energy, and Luthor smirked as he slashed down with his right hand. Timmy roared in agony as Luthor's open palm cut straight through his left knee, ripping part of his energy from the rest of his conscious energy form. He had no physical body, but the eyes made of energy darted over and watched as half of his leg disappeared into nothingness.

"Turner, when I figured out how old you truly were, I lost all interest in you," Luthor said to the boy in front of him who looked to be in a lot of pain. "And I was foolish to, yes. You are a thorn in my side. However, unlike the Saiyans, you have no experience. You can not stand up to me as I am now!" Luthor roared, and his body pulsed out so much energy that Goku got thrown back across the sky and the energy mass of Timmy Turner started pulling apart.

As Timmy got pulled, his clenched eyes snapped open and glowed red. Luthor only had a second to dodge as two red beams shot out of his eyes and barely missed his foe. Timmy then vanished, and Luthor dropped his jaw as a shadow came over him. He looked up towards the sky where there shouldn't be any clouds considering they had flown miles up above where the highest clouds would be. Timmy's massive form did not move fast to appear there, he teleported. He slammed both giant hands down at Luthor who was still mid-looking up. Luthor got hit by the hands and pushed down, maybe if he had hair it would be burning, but then the bald man pointed both of his hands up and fired blue beams of light through Timmy's golden hands and up into the main energy of his body, before exploding in an explosion easily the size of Metropolis.

 _Timmy,_ Goku thought, trying not to be angry at the boy for stealing his fight, and actually feeling a little worried instead. Interrupting Timmy's fight felt weird for him, yet the boy had no honor that he wanted to keep intact. _Timmy doesn't care if I join in on his fight… but I, want to fight Luthor on my own._ Goku clenched his fists and growled angrily as his power spiked again, Super Saiyan 3 being too hard to control for long periods of time. "Dang it," Son Goku muttered, then shot across the sky like a vanishing and reappearing missile.

Luthor saw Goku approach and started turning to him, but a bright light shone through the smoke above him and out from his explosion came Form 7 Timmy Turner. Luthor had to block them both at the same time, but Goku started punching and kicking much faster than Timmy's few-dozen-feet-large body was able to. Timmy caught Luthor off guard again and shot two red beams into the man's back, however as they hit, Timmy's eyes widened to see they broke through the green armor, but did not penetrate the man's skin. Luthor slammed a fist into Goku's face as the Saiyan became aggravated that Timmy interrupted their fight again and got distracted. While Goku backed up with blood spurting from his nose, Luthor flew up in the air and punched Timmy in the stomach over and over. Timmy screamed in pain, though it wasn't as much Luthor's punches that were hurting, but the sheer amount of force being released by each swing that tore his energy apart.

"AHHHHHhhh!" Timmy yelled as his body tore to pieces and was thrown backwards into the wind.

"Timmy!" Goku yelled. The muscular warrior with long spiky blond hair flew up and spun a kick that Luthor rose an arm and blocked. Off of the kick, Goku punched towards the side of the man's head, only to change mid-swing and bring up a knee into his enemy's gut. Luthor got hit, but was already leaning back to lessen the momentum of the blow.

The bald man laughed loudly, "You don't understand Son Goku. Each one of your feints moves slow enough for me to see it coming in what would be seconds for you before you capitalize."

"In that case, you must really be a bad fighter for me to be hitting you," Goku replied, making Luthor's smirk wipe from his face. "Because I don't even have a millisecond to dodge your attacks, but I'm still doing it better," the Saiyan flew forward and continued his flurry of blows, trying to forget about his comrade who was just sent shredding away.

Wanda had been in the dark for most of the fight as the fighters were moving too fast for her, but she did see Luthor tear apart her Godchild. "That's it Timmy," she yelled as she flew towards his chunks of energy. "I've had enough! I'm putting you back in Form 1 before you get killed!"

"Wanda don't," Timmy's voice echoed all around her as different chunks of energy pulled back towards each other. "I, can do this," Timmy called out.

Wanda clenched his teeth and her eyes for a few seconds, then waved her wand in the air anyway. Immediately she felt her body ache and her pink hair grayed, but her wish was fulfilled and Timmy's normal, small body appeared right in front of her. "Wanda no! What did I say? Wanda?" Timmy flew forward and saw she looked pretty bad.

Her hair was still pretty pink though, and she flashed a small smile at Timmy. "Maybe next time Sport, but if you want to keep fighting Luthor, you'll have to do it another way."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, seeing how tired she was from making that wish without his permission. "I should have told you-"

"It's too late now," Wanda said, not seeing a reason to stay worried about the past. "Now," she told him with a smile. "Let's go up there and beat-"

A blur flew past them and the two snapped their heads down to see Goku's golden form flying back down beneath the clouds. Timmy looked up and saw Luthor descending towards him. "Alright Wanda," Timmy began, calming down his breathing as Luthor made eye contact with him. "You're going to have to make a lot of wishes, are you ready?"

"You bet," the grayish-pink haired fairy told the boy next to her.

"Alright!" Timmy yelled while pointing a hand up at Luthor. The twelve foot tall man was surprised to see Turner still alive, though the boy was back in his normal, less powerful form. Timmy smiled though and shouted, "Wanda, I wish I had a sword strong enough to cut through Luthor's skin!" His biggest problem in Form 7 was being unable to break through Luthor's skin with his attacks. Now though, a long katana formed in his hands and the blade looked so sharp that he didn't even want to put his hands near it. Timmy grabbed the hilt and held the blade in one of the stances he had mastered on the First Day on Nexus when he learned how to perfectly use weapons and martial arts. He held the katana pointed forward and glared straight into Luthor's eyes, then charged.

Down below the cloud line they were floating over, Goku dropped almost all the way down to the city below. As he reached the floor, he looked around and realized the majority of Metropolis had been destroyed. Looking off into the distance, he smiled a little, _The rest of the civilians are out of the city. Yamcha's watching over them._ He turned back inside the city and felt around where most everyone was fighting enemies that he couldn't feel. _Either robots or fighters with ki-maskers._ Goku looked back up in the sky and narrowed his eyes. The buff, insanely buff, Super Saiyan 3 lifted above the normal street level and flew higher and higher, returning to the fight.

* * *

 **Ruins of Metropolis**

Nami finished laying Sanji against a piece of rubble as the blond man got seriously hurt fighting a few of those robots to protect her. The orange haired woman looked up as she saw a flash of golden light and saw a man rising up that she did not recognize. Her eyes bugged out at the sight of his huge arms, his chiseled chin, and the aura that seemed to make the city shake beneath him. The man with long blond hair rose up above the tops of the short buildings near him, then stopped and Nami's eyes widened even more as a hole appeared in the bottom of the clouds high above that man. A second later, there was a small child floating next to this muscular man, with short messy brown hair and a katana in his right hand.

The woman started walking forward as she saw the blood dripping from the broken legs of this floating boy. "Timmy," she whispered.

"Nami!" a voice shouted on her right. She turned her head a little only to see a robot standing right in between two broken apartment buildings, a cannon held up inside its hand. As the cannon glowed bright, a black fist smashed through its face and then a foot smashed down and crushed the robot into the floor. Monkey D. Luffy landed on top of the robot and looked at his navigator, shouting, "Get away from there!" He wasn't yelling at her because of the robot at all, he only saw that after he shouted at her. He raced over and grabbed her, then pulled the other way from the two figures floating in the sky. Nami might not have Observational Haki, but every fiber of Luffy's body was telling him to get away from the thing descending towards those two fighters.

"No Luffy," Nami said in a hoarse voice as she saw Timmy flinch a few times and lower out of the air a little.

Timmy was not doing good. Goku glanced at the boy next to him whose mechanical legs were broken, blood coming out of their higher sections where his bones came out of his skin. He had cuts all over his torso and his clothes were almost all torn apart. His left arm was gone, the mechanical appendage that was supposed to be stronger than anything torn right off by the bald man lowering towards him. His muscular right arm was bloody but he managed to keep a grip on his sword, a sword with blood on the blade, the reason why the massively injured boy was grinning. Timmy chuckled as Luthor lowered towards him with a cut on the left side of his face, and two more slashes on the front of his green armor.

Goku went wide-eyed at the sight of Luthor's bleeding body, but even more at the look of absolute rage that Luthor had never shown before in their fight. He was livid. His skin pulsed harder with energy and he swung his arms forward from a hundred meters away from the other two. Luffy and Nami were looking up in terror, and they screamed as the force from his arms' swings tore off the rooves of small buildings around them. Timmy was pushed farther back than Goku who flew forward to fight the man.

Luthor ground his teeth together. _He dares to injure me?! I have more power than anything on this world! I WILL KILL EVERYONE!_ Luthor's body erupted in a bright white light that slammed into Goku right as the muscular man went in for a punch. Goku and Timmy lowered their jaws more as this was more powerful than Luthor was from the start. Luthor himself went a little wide-eyed at not only his own strength, but the thoughts he was having. _Taking Tetsuo's power means much more than I thought. I can hear the thoughts of hundreds around the city, screaming in fear._ He lifted up his right hand and grabbed the side of his head in pain. "Damn it," he growled, actually feeling pain as he grabbed the side of his head, not only mental, but physical as he forgot how strong he was and bruised his own skull by grabbing it.

When he opened his eyes, it was because he felt something very close to him. His eyes doubled in size at the sight of both Son Goku and Timmy Turner back in front of him. The man took much more care to dodge the jab the boy made with his sword, than the fist Goku sent flying at him. However, even though he dodged the sword, Goku's fist slammed into him at full force right in the left side of his face and sent him careening back through the air. Goku made chase first and flew after him, but Luthor stopped himself and roared in fury, throwing both his arms up faster than Goku could follow and grabbing him by the chest and arm. He gripped tight and Goku screamed out in pain, then before he could rip in opposite directions, he heard a boy yell, "I wish Goku was over here!" The man in Luthor's arms vanished and he snapped his head over to see Timmy standing on the air not far from him, protecting Goku who was falling out of the sky behind him, grabbing his chest in pain with the arm that Luthor did not crush.

"I wish I was faster," Timmy stated, knowing it was a hard wish, but also knowing that his Form 1 just could not keep up with Luthor's insane speed. The boy's Fairy Godmother on his right side lifted up her wand and the wish was granted. The next second, Timmy was in front of Luthor who could follow the kid's approach, but realized it was a hundred times faster than before. He rose up an arm to block the boy's sword, but it cut straight through his armor and through the skin of his forearm. It would have kept going if Timmy didn't have to fly backwards to avoid the kick Luthor was aiming at him.

The force from the kick still sent Timmy flying across the sky, but the kid crossed his arms in front of his face in order to protect himself. When he lowered them he looked back across the sky at Luthor, opening his mouth to make another wish as he did. When he opened his mouth though, he froze. He froze because Luthor was hovering in the air right in front of the only other figure up in the sky besides the two of them. "So, this is the source of your power?" Luthor questioned, making the Fairy in front of him very, very scared.

What happened next happened so fast that not one person was fully able to understand what had happened. Goku was lying on the ground grabbing his chest which was pounding heavily after being squeezed by Luthor's large hand. It felt like his lungs were squished and his heart pressed into his ribs. He had started to get up when his jaw lowered and he just stared up above him with mouth agape.

Luffy's jaw dropped, but it was the woman next to him who stared in complete horror. She was not able to see the specifics, so all she saw, was Luthor floating in front of Wanda one second. In the very next instant, Luthor's arm was held forward, only Wanda was no longer there. The Fairy was pushed to the right, still moving through the air because of how hard she was pushed to move her out of the way in time. The boy who had recently wished to become faster, the one who moved so fast that not even Luthor could see him, was the one floating in Wanda's place. He was the one, with the fist of a twelve foot tall man through his stomach.

Lex Luthor himself lowered his bottom lip as he had punched towards the Fairy, only to see that boy race towards him while he fist was moving forward. The boy had grabbed Wanda's left shoulder and pushed to the other side without once looking to see where Luthor's fist was going. Luthor saw his eyes in the nanosecond before his fist collided, Timmy did not even see it coming, all he saw was Wanda out of harm's way, and his lips had curled up the slightest bit in those nanoseconds before the fist impaled him.

Timmy was held there by Luthor's wrist, his small body barely hanging on to the man whose punch tore straight through the middle of his stomach and bottom of his chest, but somehow did not rip the outsides of Timmy's body. If not for his diamond hard skin, he would have been ripped in half right there. Instead, he lifted up his gaze a little and looked into Luthor's eyes. The older man started in a low voice, "A being with so much power. One who could stand up to me at this strength, willing to sacrifice himself-" he faded off as he could not understand it. "You could have been a God."

Timmy opened his mouth to respond. "Ack, agh, blech," he coughed up blood all over Luthor's right arm. His eyes rolled back and Luthor pulled his arm slowly back out of the boy.

"No," Nami whispered. She yanked her arms out of Luffy's grip and started running forward. "No. No! No! Timmy!" She started running faster and faster down the destroyed street towards where Son Goku was back up on his feet.

Goku lifted up his arms and caught the child, right as Timmy landed there in his arms. Nami arrived next to him as Goku lowered the boy down to the ground. "No," she whispered, seeing the boy's closed eyes, and the massive hole in his stomach that his organs were having a hard time staying inside of. Suddenly another figure appeared next to the two of them and Nami and Goku turned to see a small creature with white wings and a yellow wand in her hand.

Wanda dropped down to her knees next to Timmy's body. "Timmy, Timmy," she shouted, her eyes filling with tears. "No! Timmy!" she yelled.

"His power is gone," Goku stated out loud. The two women looked up at him, but Goku looked up in the sky where Luthor was staring at his bloody fist. "Luthor killed him."

"It can't be," Wanda whispered, pressing her head over Timmy's chest. She listened for a heartbeat, but it was hard to tell if his heart was even in this spot anymore. Tears flowed from her eyes freely, while Goku lifted up next to them and flew slowly up in the air towards Luthor. Down below him he heard the wails as Wanda lifted her head to the sky and started sobbing at the top of her lungs. Goku lifted all the way up to Luthor's level and stared the monster straight in his eyes.

On the street level, Nami trembled in place and her knees shook terribly before losing all ability to keep her on her feet. She dropped down to her knees and tears poured out of her eyes too. She thought about the very first day they were on Nexus, when this innocent boy with two Fairies saved his life. He saved so many people's lives that day. She wanted to feel sorry for Wanda now for losing both Cosmo and Timmy, but her own sadness over Timmy made it impossible to feel any other emotion. Nami lifted up her hands and buried her face in them. She thought about the first night Timmy arrived on their ship a few months ago in order to form the Anti NEG League. She remembered how hesitant he was to leave his armor, how much he had told her about what he'd been through after the meeting. _After Cosmo, and Fairy World, and Naruto, and New Tokyo, after everything! How could you just die like this?_ Her tears streamed through the cracks in her fingers.

Luffy stood behind his navigator and as she started crying, he lifted his gaze up to Luthor. Earlier he was trying to pull her away so they could run, but now only one thought crossed his mind. _You made my navigator cry!_

Up in the sky, Luthor stared back at Goku who continued glaring at him harshly. "That boy foolishly gave his life for another's. Would you have been so foolhardy?" He questioned, actually wondering if the Super Saiyan 3 Goku would have done the same.

Goku did not respond to the man however. He only glanced down at the crying figures below him and at Luffy who was glaring up towards Luthor as well. Goku turned back to Luthor and started, "Before we fight…" Luthor's eyes widened at the start of Goku's statement. At the moment, one of Goku's arms looked like it was crushed around the bicep, and his exposed chest was bruised and bleeding in several places where Luthor squeezed his fingers earlier. Son Goku continued, "I want you to know why I will not give you a second chance. I will be trying to kill you from the start, Luthor." He hesitated, then reached up with his working arm and tore off the rest of the top of his orange gi. Even with his own twelve foot tall body, Luthor still had to stare in surprise at Goku's huge form.

The Saiyan continued harshly, "You are too smart." Luthor became confused, but Goku did not stop talking. "If I tried talking you out of being evil, I know you would only deceive and trick me. But this is not the entire reason I am going to try and kill you." Goku lifted up both arms despite the excruciating pain and Luthor lowered his bottom lip a little at the sight of the destroyed arm still moving. Then, Goku stated, "The attack on Pao that killed my wife, killed more than just my wife and the other members of the council." Luthor became confused as from what he knew, those should have been the only casualties.

"Who?" Luthor asked, narrowing his eyes to see if the Saiyan was lying or not.

Goku was not lying though. He narrowed his eyes at Luthor and stated in as cold a voice as ever, "My unborn child."

On the ground, Luffy dropped his jaw at the sound of that. He could see Luthor was shocked as well, though the man showed no regret for what happened even after Goku told him. Luffy's pupils dilated and his fury at Luthor grew more and more every second. Luthor just stared at Son Goku, the man he had always been the most wary of, and his warning sensors were going off like crazy. This man before him was not the superhero Lex had heard of so many times before, this was an enraged husband, and father.

Wanda sat there on her knees with tears pouring out of her eyes dripping on the boy beneath her. The boy's Fairy Godmother loved Timmy more than anything else on this world, and here he lay, dead in front of her. Dead _because_ of her. As she cried, she thought, _He saved my life, at a cost to his own…_ Wanda's tears stopped and she lowered her hands from her face. She looked down at her Fairy Godchild and her mind filled with memories. _Thousands of years, but my favorite ones have been the ones we spent together, Sport. Timmy, I love you so much._ Wanda turned her head a little to the right where the orange haired young woman was on her knees, crying loudly through her hands. "Thank you Nami," Wanda said, surprising the girl next to her who lowered her hands from in front of her face.

Luffy snapped his head down in confusion, no longer hearing sobs next to him. He stared at the two women who were looking each other in the eyes. Nami was so confused as she stared into Wanda's faintly pink irises. The Fairy stood up on her short legs and walked over to Nami who was on her knees next to her. "I can tell you truly love Timmy just like I do," Wanda told the woman, smiling straight up into her eyes. "I'm entrusting his care to you for now on," Wanda said, and a smile spread across Wanda's face so wide that Nami could not comprehend it. After Timmy just died in front of them like that, why would she be-

Both Luffy and Nami gasped as Wanda's body started glowing white. Luthor and Goku snapped their heads down as the feeling they suddenly got was much stronger than the other person in the air with them. Luthor's face covered in sweat as he looked at the glowing white light that grew and grew, and grew some more. _It's so powerful. I, even I would not be able to survive._ He backed up in the air with a look of sheer terror on his face as the white light grew some more.

 **"I love you Timmy,"** A voice echoed through the air and the white light exploded out in every direction.

In under a second, the entirety of Metropolis was blinded by a white light that covered everything. Everyone running from the city became unable to see and fell to the ground thinking it was another explosion. Only on the plateau thirty miles away were the citizens and the single fighter guarding them able to see the city. Even this far away, they were still partially blinded by the sudden eruption of white light that overtook the entire city. For a second, Yamcha thought every person in the city had died in the blast, and then he felt the ki of the blast that was being sent out everywhere. The Z warrior lowered his bottom lip a little, _It's exactly like that green haired guy's who killed Madara!_

Everyone on the cliff just stared in awe as many miles of planet became covered in this strange, warm white glow. It spread through the city in an instant, and everyone was in shock for a few moments after. They felt the warmth inside them, and they noticed bruises and cuts on their bodies slowly closing up.

Roy Mustang sat on his knees with Riza Hawkeye's body lying over him. She had her eyes open looking up into his while she bled out, but suddenly the feeling of dying was leaving her. Roy's eyes widened much larger as the bullet slid out of her wound and the wound started sealing in front of his very eyes. Everything else around them was pure white, but he could see the look on his most trusted advisor, and friend's face. "You're okay," he whispered, reaching down his arms and pulling her close as the fear of death was still in her eyes. She was unable to comprehend what was happening.

A mile away, Mirajane stopped crying as the man lying in front of her slowly closing his eyes was opening them back up again. Natsu and the other injured fighters nearby looked over and dropped their jaws at the sight through the blinding light. Laxus was getting back up on his feet. Natsu looked at his own blackened hands and arms, and he felt his ribs healing painlessly while his burns went away. Laxus's burns were not going away as fast, as the majority of the healing light was working on fixing up the gaping hole in his chest. The hole got smaller and smaller, until it had finally closed, but before his arms, legs, and the rest of his body could be worked on, the light receded.

Kirito lay slumped over a chunk of rubble, his body bruised and broken. He felt like he was dying, but suddenly the bullet lodged inside his gut started sliding out of his body. He rolled himself over and looked down through the light, to see his own skin repairing itself as Blackbeard's bullet bounced on the floor next to him.

Ben, Gwen, and Dash stood up and looked into the distance where the center of the light was coming from. They felt warm, and Ben looked down at his right arm that suddenly stopped screaming out in pain. He reached up with his left and felt out where he knew the bone was shattered. It felt strange, his body repaired himself without any pain that he knew he should be feeling while it happened. _It's like magic,_ the boy thought.

Prince Vegeta lay on his back, staring up at the blinding light in confusion, feeling warmth fill up the top half of his body. Then, his jaw dropped as feeling flooded back into his legs, and all at once the warmth flew through the rest of his body. _My spine, it's, it's alright._ He pushed a hand down on the ground and he felt the injuries on his front going away as well. All the wounds from Luthor, and from Tetsuo started to vanish, but the bright light shot away from him before it was finished. "What happened?" he muttered in annoyance as he could still feel a few broken ribs. _At least I can stand now,_ he thought, while turning his head and lifting off the ground.

At the epicenter of the explosion of light, Nami was backing further and further away as the light all sucked back in towards one point. Luffy grabbed her by the hand and ran backwards right before the ground they were just on cracked downwards into a large crater. Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta flew in from out of nowhere and appeared on opposite sides of the street, looking over in awe as all of the white light condensed into a single point. All of them had the same thought as they looked at the energy and then up at Luthor who was backing away in the sky. _FINISH HIM!_

Then, as Luthor turned to fly away, as the Z fighters got ready for the light to fly up and destroy him, the light moved as if it was taking a step. It formed a solid shape for a second, the shape of a small Fairy looking straight at Nami. "It's up to you now," Wanda said, her pure white energy mouth moving and the words lagging just behind it. Her body turned around and took another step, and she stepped right over Timmy's limp corpse. All at once, her voice reverberated through the minds of the half dozen people watching her. Luffy, Nami, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin all heard the voice in their minds. **"Please, never let Timmy know I did this. He would never forgive himself."**

All six of them became confused as Timmy was already dead. Those who couldn't feel it, could tell just by looking. Before anyone could say anything though, the mass of pure energy that was strong enough to defeat Luthor, stepped on top of Timmy. The entire force of energy sank down into Timmy's body at once and the ruins of Metropolis started shaking. The child's body lifted off the floor and in the next second the light that flooded into him started shooting out. His eyes turned bright white and beams of light shot out of them just like his open mouth. The enormous hole in his chest filled with white light, and then skin started to appear out of thin air. As the skin appeared though, Nami noticed something inside the white light, and it was beating. The others could all sense him as his ki returned.

 _She, brought him back to life,_ Nami thought in shock.

Wanda entered Timmy's body, using the same ultimate sacrifice that Cosmo used to destroy Madara. She knew she could have used this to defeat Luthor, to end the battle, but she chose the selfish option, because the idea of Timmy dying was worse than any other outcome the battle could possibly have. She smiled as she felt her essence disappearing inside her Godchild's body. _The ultimate Fairy magic, against the rules to use under any circumstances. We both broke it Cosmo,_ she thought, her smile widening even more, while a tear made of energy dripped off of her metaphysical face. She could imagine Cosmo's face in front of her, and she didn't know if she was imagining it or if he really was waving his hand towards her, beckoning her over to him. She started moving through the light stream towards her husband's face.

 _Timmy, we had a good run…_ _ **"Who are you?!" "I'm Cosmo!" "And I'm Wanda!" "AND WE'RE... YOUR FAIRY GODPARENTS!"**_ _…Goodbye Timmy, I want you to know we will always love you._

The light stopped glowing inside Timmy, but as it vanished, everyone watching could see that Timmy no longer had a hole in his chest. Luthor, who was flying away as fast as he could, felt the drop of the monstrous energy that could have torn him apart. He spun around, but the bright light was gone. _What the Hell?_

The Saiyans and Krillin all flew down towards Timmy. Goku's arm was no longer crushed and his chest looked fine. He noticed his son, Vegeta, and Krillin all coming towards him with very little injuries of their own to speak of as well. Vegeta glared at him for a few seconds because of Goku's long golden hair, and his amazing power that showed he had reached a new form beyond anything Vegeta had ever imagined. The Prince did look away from his rival though, and look back down at the boy who fell to the ground, but was caught by that orange haired woman in Straw Hat's crew. He also noticed the rubber pirate standing there in complete shock at the sight of the breathing child in Nami's arms.

"Without even using the Dragon Balls," Krillin said in amazement.

"I can't believe he's alive," Gohan whispered aloud.

Timmy's eyes fluttered open and he looked straight up into Nami's face. Behind her he could see Luffy standing there, and up above her he saw four figures looking down at him in awe. He would have asked what they were all staring at, if he didn't gulp and lift up his left arm. Timmy's eyes bugged out as he saw his left arm raise, because this was not a piece of machinery with some fake skin over it, this was his real arm. Everyone followed Timmy's point up in the air, while the boy himself staggered out of Nami's hands and up to his feet, his very own feet that felt like flesh and bones. If he weren't in such a panic, this would have been more of a shocking revelation to him, however… He lifted up his head and looked to where he pointed, where now Nami, Luffy, Krillin, and the Saiyans were all staring as well.

Lex Luthor floated there looking straight down at the kid he could have swore he killed not a few minutes ago. At first he looked angered, but his mouth curved up at the sides and he smiled down at the people down below him. "Very good. You all seem to be recovered," he said with a laugh, then narrowed his eyes down at them all. His own face still had a gash deep in his cheek, and the cuts on his chest were still noticeable as well. "Now, come," he stated and lifted up his arms. "It is time for round two."

* * *

 **A/N *sniffles* Wanda... ;(**


	79. Nexus 15-8 Metropolis 28 Unite and Fight

**Previously on Nexus: Timmy Turner dies saving his Godmother Wanda. However, Wanda does not let it stay that way, sacrificing her life to revive her Godchild. In the process she wound up healing the injuries of many devastated heroes around the city. Underworld robots are still on the rampage though and these newly healed fighters are not safe yet!**

* * *

 **Nexus 15.8**

Metropolis. The largest city in Metropolis, reduced to ruin. Thirty miles from the city, most civilians had stopped screaming a while ago, their throats became dry after doing it so much today. Now they just stared into the distance, the ones close enough to the edge of the plateau at least. They looked into the city where giant balls of energy destroyed office buildings, apartments, state-run skyscrapers, hospitals, schools, and their own homes.

The millions of survivors who were wished out of the city were mostly just waiting. Many searched for family, though most just stayed put with whoever they appeared next to. Yamcha looked behind him and down at the civilians and the wounded all around. _That bright light was definitely Timmy Turner. I remember when his green fairy sacrificed himself, so he must have lost the other one now. That stinks._ The sky above the city had turned white in those moments that the planet shook, and Yamcha could not see an end to the warm light that exuded from the center. While Yamcha was thinking about Timmy, he noticed some movement in the crowd of civilians he was watching.

Not everyone who was teleported out of the city was just another civilian. Rumors must have spread, because Yamcha could see a group of men pushing through the crowd on their way towards the front edge of the plateau. There were a couple of cops moving behind the men, but they did not look to be trying very hard to stop them. The muscular one-legged man hovering in the sky watched as ten plus angry citizens marched through the crowd and came upon the people they were looking for. "That's them alright," a short scrawny guy said to the buff man next to him. He pointed at a sitting little girl with blue pigtails and her older teenage friend with short white hair kneeling next to her.

Lisanna and Wendy looked back a little. Wendy was covered in cuts and bruises, still exhausted from her fight earlier. Lisanna was scratched up a little too, but when she looked back and saw these men's expressions, she got right up to her feet. "What do you want?" she asked them.

"You two invaded our city," the man in front growled. He was wearing a yellow and black striped tank top that showed off his big muscles. His voice was low and he took a step forward towards them. "He says he saw you fighting NEG soldiers," he nodded his head at the shorter guy next to him while glaring down at Wendy.

The young girl who was sitting on the ground tried pulling herself up on her feet. Her legs looked as bad as her face, bloody, bruised, but she pushed down hard and got up on shaky legs. Her ability to stand up surprised a few of them, but the short man who saw her fight with Holy Knight Marmas took a step back. He only suggested coming this way because he thought they would be too injured to fight back. The other men next to him were not as dissuaded however, and they stepped forward again, closing the distance to only five meters between them.

"Hold on," Videl Satan started. The fourteen year old high schooler was teleported nearby on the edge of the plateau, and she glared over at the big strong men. "What do you plan on doing?" She asked them harshly.

"Are you with them?" A darker skinned man who was just as burly as his friend up front snapped at Videl. She leaned back a little and looked nervously over at the other two girls.

"No, but-"

"Well they destroyed my house," the black man continued angrily. He glared at the children, "They blew up my whole damn neighborhood."

"Wh-What? Why would we do that?!" Wendy stuttered, then yelled at the man.

"We only came to find the Underworld members hiding in your city," Lisanna stated, pointing an accusatory finger at the people in front of her.

The group of disgruntled civilians did not take kindly to that finger point, and they each took another step forward. One of the cops who followed after the men put a hand on a big man's shoulder, "How about you guys take five?" The burly guy looked back and glared down into Jimmy McNulty's eyes. "Or, you know, just talk to her about it before you do anything rash," the cop suggested. He was in the top floor of the police headquarters when Batman appeared and told them about the Underworld and NEG alliance. At the time he thought it was ridiculous, until a few minutes later when he was running away from the city and saw the recording of Tetsuo and the Underworld slaughtering the Jedi and Superman.

"Rash like what?" the man in a tank top growled down at the shorter, scrawnier police officer. "Like charging into a city with an army and expecting the government not to send soldiers to fight them?"

McNulty didn't have an answer for the man there. Lisanna did though, and she pointed her hand behind her, "You think we just blew up your city?" She asked in annoyance. She looked around at a few of the other people near the edge of the cliff and scoffed at them. "None of us would have blown up all your buildings. The Underworld is behind this! Who do you think saved you all?" She glared at the man in front of her. "Timmy got everyone out of the city as soon as it became unsalvageable."

"Unsalvageable?" the man leading the pack repeated angrily. "So you admit our city is destroyed?"

Lisanna huffed in annoyance that nothing she was saying was getting through to this guy. Yamcha was looking down and he thought he might have to step in in a second, but as the pack leader took another step forward, the white-haired teen girl's body snapped forward, her head snapping back, and her body covering in white light for a second. When the light vanished the same girl was standing there, only her arms from the elbows down became covered in yellow fur with black spots. Lisanna had claws instead of hands and two cat ears sticking out of the top of her head. She stood in a fighting stance in front of the grown man and said, "We don't want to fight you. We never started any fights with NEG soldiers." Each time she spoke, the men who approached her took another step back. "We told them exactly what we told you, but you, like they, just ignored us and tried fighting anyway. We were not going to sit back and let you."

The teenager looked around at a lot of scared faces and she lowered her claws. "All of you afraid of me should be asking yourselves why you're afraid," she yelled. "You got scared because the first days here were scary, and Tetsuo used that to convince you that all weapons and powers were evil. He led you to safety, so you all decided to be ignorant of everything going on around you! How many of you respected the Jedi?" She looked around and some of the citizens were starting to look down in shame, while others just looked away like they had no idea what she was implying. "How many of you condemned them solely because Tetsuo told you to?"

"They did raise their weapons at him-" one of the men started.

"So they all deserved to die!?" Lisanna exclaimed at him and the man fell silent immediately. "You all saw what the Government did in Port Royal. We told the Jedi about it, so they went to stop it from happening again. Instead, your leader commits another massacre! And you still wonder why we came?"

"If you had just stayed out of the city," a woman began after staying quiet from near these strange girls for a while. She only found the courage now that a lot of others were accusing them too. "Then we would all still be alive. How many people died today because of your actions?"

Lisanna's head bowed and she looked at the floor for a few seconds. "I had my own doubts," she whispered. "But," she continued louder, snapping her head up in anger again. "But the Underworld attacked anyway! My friends are fighting the Underworld in your city right now! I don't know how many died because of us, but I do know that number would be much higher without us here." She stated it so confidently, so assuredly, that it was hard not to believe her. The citizens looked back towards their city, where the tallest buildings were remains of even taller ones that still had their bottom seven or eight stories. Lisanna took a deep breath herself and looked back in Metropolis' direction. She lifted up her leopard claws to her chest and whispered, "Natsu, everyone, be safe."

* * *

 **Metropolis**

"Whoa, Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw the older muscular man with spiky blond hair getting up to his feet. Gray, Erza, and Juvia looked back too and watched as Mira kept one of Laxus' arms over her shoulders and helped him up. Natsu stared at the center of Laxus' chest that was the only area that did not look dirty. In fact, his skin there looked pristine.

"What do you think happened?" Gray wondered aloud. He moved his jaw around and felt an aching pain from when Cooler broke it, but as he moved around his tongue he was surprised to feel even his teeth had come back. He moved his arms around and took a few deep breaths, but his chest did not even hurt that bad when he did. Laxus on the other hand, took a deep breath and then started coughing, collapsing back down to his knees. "Laxus!" Gray called out along with the rest of his friends.

"Ack, ugh," Laxus coughed up some blood and he lifted his hand right up to his chest where his skin had healed over. _It didn't feel complete. Then again, shouldn't be complaining. Was on Death's door for a few seconds there._ Laxus counted his blessings and just pushed himself back up again, Mira helping a little more this time.

"Mira, you should get him out of the city," Erza stated. She turned her head a little to the mage with lighter colored hair than her own. "Natsu, you too," she told the fire mage.

The pink haired Dragon Slayer turned and lifted one eyebrow high. "Ehhh?" He asked her skeptically. He took a step towards her and tried raising his arms, but they felt so heavy that he wound up dropping them when they were only halfway up. He looked down at his arms and although no longer black from burns, they still ached all over. Natsu looked towards Laxus a little and saw that whatever healed them focused mainly on his chest, as Laxus's arms were still burned badly, though they looked a little fuller now than the wrinkled messes they were before it.

"Erza's right," Aang started from behind the group of mages. They turned to where the Avatar stood between Katara and Toph. Both girls whose burns mostly went away were helping him stand, but he nudged them off him a little and stepped forward on his own. Natsu frowned at the bald teen with a blue arrow on his head who once saved his life, well, twice now. Aang continued despite his friend's annoyed look, "You fought a terrible monster just the two of you for longer than any of us would have lasted. Now get out of here, we can take on the rest-"

 **BOOM!** _ **CHHH**_ An explosion rang out on the street ahead of them and the mages spun back around again to the direction they were originally walking. A ball of fire flew out of the right side of the intersection they were approaching, and the windows on the first and second floor of the almost destroyed building on the corner shattered with the blast. A dozen soldiers in blue or white uniforms were at the end of the explosion, screaming as they were tossed backwards by it.

"Is it one of ours?" Gray asked nervously, thinking maybe some of their friends were still stuck fighting Government soldiers.

As he finished asking, they watched as a panda doing Kung Fu backflipped out of the ball of flames and landed in a fighting stance, right before two men holding swords flew unconscious past him on either side with blood trailing from their bodies. A little kid shot out of the third floor of the building, making another window shatter as he dove through it. He dropped down on the ground a few stories below and did a roll, though he screamed out in pain as he did so. Up in the air above the panda, a figure came flying in above the fireball. He was sliding on a line of strings and more shot out of weapons on his hands to create a web in the air for him to stand on.

"Po, Yumma, Lubba," Natsu listed off people he recognized from Pao Town, residents who had lived there much longer than most of the new arrivals, back when Pao was still a small town.

The three of them were facing back in the direction the explosion just came from, not towards the NEG soldiers who would be the other way down the street. "I'm going to guess, it's not one of ours," Toph said. The blind girl could not see what everyone else was, but she felt vibrations coming from over a street away and she called out, "Robots! A few dozen of them are heading straight for that intersection."

"Alright," Aang began. "Mira, take Laxus and Natsu and-" the monk trailed off as he watched a figure march to the front of their group.

Natsu cracked his knuckles in front of him. "I'm all fired up!" He yelled, and charged down the street with no sense of self-preservation.

Lubba was panting hard and trying not to panic as the army of robots shot towards them. "Those rockets pack a huge punch," he called down to Po and Yumma who he noticed weren't completely trashed by the explosion either. "Make sure you don't get too close to…" Lubba heard a shout on his right and slowly turned his head. His eyes widened and his jaw lowered a little to see Natsu sprinting right towards him with fists covered in blazing flames. "Natsu!" he shouted in surprise.

Po and Yumma also looked over, and then out of the smoke in front of them, five robots flew out of nowhere. Natsu's eyes widened and the fighters looked back in front of them, only to see robots about to slam fists of steel, glowing orange, into them. They felt the heat on their faces from the robots' fists, and Lubba couldn't send his strings down fast enough to make a web in front of Po or Yumma to lessen the blows. Right before the robots collided however, the road beneath their metal feet lifted up ten meters. Lubba panicked as the robots were sent flying up at him, and he flipped away on his Cross Tail's strings.

Aang sighed in relief and he and Toph lowered their fists that they slammed up, earth-bending their enemies away from their friends. "Come on," Katara called out, running forward after Natsu. The earth-bending was only a quick solution for the immediate attack, they needed to jump into action if they wanted to help their comrades.

Laxus took a step forward but Mira stayed where she was, and since she had his arm over his shoulder he didn't get anywhere. "Let's go Laxus," she said, turning around and pulling him with her.

He turned around to tell Mira he was staying, but when he faced the other direction down the street, he realized there was no point. Mira stopped as well and just stared down the road at another dozen ten-foot tall robots flying towards them. The bottom of their feet had jets keeping them in the air and shooting them forward. Laxus shrugged his arm off of Mira and shoved her to the side a little. "Laxus don't," she yelled at him, turning from the murderous robots to the muscular Lightning Dragon Slayer instead. "Your body can't take it! You just had a hole in your chest!"

"And I don't anymore," Laxus growled out, taking a step forward on his own. He lifted up his hands into fists and lightning sparked off him. The man ground his teeth in pain, though blood still seeped through the cracks in his teeth. Mira saw blood dripping out of his mouth and trickling down his chin, and she shook her head as she turned back towards the approaching robots.

Gray looked behind him to see if Laxus and Mira were retreating, but one look and he skid to a stop. Juvia and Erza looked at him oddly as Aang, Katara, Toph, and Natsu were all reaching the intersection and attacking robots there with the other residents of Pao Town they bumped into. The two girls followed Gray's gaze and looked back towards the dozen robots approaching them from behind, and their eyes opened wider as two more squads of ten robots each came around the corner at the last intersection and merged with the larger group.

"Gray-sama, what do we do?" Juvia asked nervously, spinning her head back and forth and watching the robots on either side. Back with Natsu and the others, it was clear how much stronger these robots were than the ones they had been facing in Underworld bases. Lubba's sharp strings flew forward as lances, but they could not piece the robots' thick armor. Po kept punching back and forth, but even the Dragon Warrior could barely put a dent in the robots attacking him. The Kung Fu Panda flipped backwards as a beam shot towards his feet, but while he was in midair two more robots flew towards him.

At the moment that the two robots were about to hit Po, a young boy on the street below screamed because three robots were bearing down on him too. Yumma bent his body down and pulled his hands in to his side as he yelled. At first the others thought it was in fear, then they watched as a few dozen little yellow balls of light emitted off his body. The balls of yellow had tiny red cores that expanded until the entire ball was glowing with red light, and they shot away from his body right as the three robots swung down at him. Each one of the bubbles slammed into a different part of the robots, and they popped three times as large, and when their little light explosion was gone, so was everything inside it. A ball collided right with the center of a robot's chest, and in the next second there was just a giant hole where the robot's chest piece used to be. A few of the red balls collided with the ground and popped holes around the street, leaving no trace of the mass there a second ago.

Yumma looked up and pointed his hands at the robots who punched towards Po. The panda had his arms outstretched and was trying to push back the robots' fists, but they were pushing harder into him and bending his elbows in. Po clenched his teeth and yelled out, "Hi-ya!" He spun in midair, letting go of the fists so that the collided with the other's while he dropped under. He punched up at the robot that was just on his left, and kicked out at the one that was on his right. The robots were shoved away from him, and Yumma's powerful attacks crashed into them a second later taking apart their legs all the way up their bodies.

"Primary threat discovered," a voice said from down the street a little. The others all started turning, and Yumma's eyes only had a second to widen as a robot twice as large as the others shot forward and slammed its right arm into his stomach. The twenty foot tall black robot plowed its arm into the kid so that his body bent over the arm, his eyes popping wide and his tongue sticking out in pain. It finished slamming forward and put its other arm forward faster than Yumma could fly off from the hit. The kid's eyes were open so that he could see the robot pointing a giant cannon straight in his face, lighting up yellow from deep inside the barrel.

"Who were you calling the primary threat?" a deep voice asked and the black robot started turning its head down. It looked down and its red eyes met with another pair of red eyes, right before Natsu slammed a flaming fist into the bottom of the robot's round head. The robot snapped up but its cannon still fired. The light from the cannon shot over towards a stone apartment building that still had three floors of it standing, mostly. The light flew through a shattered window and vanished inside the building, and then the building erupted in a pillar of yellow light that tore it completely apart. Natsu looked back a little with a nervous look, as the robot he hit went soaring up in the air.

When the twenty-foot tall robot reached the top of its arc, it looked down at Natsu. "Exterminate the population," it said in a monotone voice. Eight other robots flew up in the air near this one and looked down at the group below them. An explosion happened down the road the direction Natsu just came from and he spun a little. He saw Aang, Katara, and Toph close to him, with two broken robots on the floor between the three of them. Farther behind them though, he saw his fellow Fairy Tail wizards on the defensive, getting pushed their way by a battalion of other robots.

Something crashed down the street on his left and Natsu spun that way. He watched as an explosion of flames tore through the rubble of a house and sent a robot flying out of it, but the robot regained itself in midair and flew right back through that explosion to the other side. "So guys," Toph began, "they're all flying above us right?" The blind girl did not feel any more of the robots in their vicinity, but they were definitely here a second ago. "Plus we've got that group over there," she mentioned as she turned Laxus' way.

The mages, benders, and their friends got pushed back until they were all inside the same intersection. Robots were flocking from this part of the city, all gathering around these powerful fighters who could take down some of their forces. "Just beating one is a hassle," Katara whispered as she looked around in a three sixty at all the robots. Not just on the intersections, but above the street corners where buildings used to be were now flying robots. Some of them landed down on the ground to block off escape routes, others pointed their cannons in at the humans from atop piles of debris a story tall. "How are we going to beat an army?" She added.

"Well, we do have some of our strength back," Aang offered his girlfriend while flashing a small smile at her. "I'm sure we can do it."

"Sure we can twinkle-toes," Toph agreed, lifting up her hands in a fighting stance to get ready.

Gray sweatdropped as another dozen enemies landed down on the street on his left. "Really? After all that effort to beat Cooler, are we really going to be offed by these bastards?"

"What are you talking about Gray?" Erza asked him sternly. "We will not fall here," her body lit up with a bright white light and she transformed into her Heavenly Priestess armor. "Heaven's Wheel," she stated, and a dozen swords formed around her body where they started spinning around her.

"Exterminate the population," the tallest robot repeated loudly. All at the same time, the cannons on every single robot lit up yellow.

"We've got nowhere to run!" Katara exclaimed as there were no exits on the street. Many of them saw what that leader robot's cannon did a minute ago to a building, and it seemed like running might not even work anyway.

"Everyone gather near me," a high-pitched boy's voice called out. The group looked in at a child wearing a torn shirt, with blood all over the front of his body. Yumma had blood running down the corners of his mouth to his chin, and his eyes were bloodshot. The brown haired kid took a step forward and held his arms up in the air as the yellow lights in each of the cannons around them fired.

"Yumma-kun," Juvia whispered at the child from Pao who she was surprised to see come to the fight when they first left town.

"What are you going to do?!" Gray yelled at the kid, while spinning his own head around looking for another way out.

"Ahhh, AHHHHH!" Yumma saw all the cannons fire at once, and as the beams dropped towards him he yelled and out from his body formed another bubble. Unlike the ones that were destroying the robots however, this one expanded around him, and then extended to surround his comrades. It expanded out into a large dome that all the beams crashed into, and explosions shook the very ground they were standing on. The fighters looked around them outside of the translucent bubble protecting them, and they watched as every building even remotely standing on this street got flattened and blown apart by the beams' combined explosion. The street just outside the bubble started to drop down and the section inside the bubble was not supported by anything anymore, so it fell down as well.

They all dropped ten feet with the street down into the sewer below, though really it was just looking like a lower-elevated section of the street at this point. The yellow explosions subsided above them and a small smile came to Yumma's face. Then, the teenage boy's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward with that calm smile on his face. "Yumma!" His comrades shouting while the forcefield shimmered and failed around them.

The fighters looked back up and saw twenty of their robot enemies descending down into the hole, going in for a frontal assault. Yumma was unconscious, most of them were injured, and they were outnumbered by the powerful droids. Even so, they all looked up and rose their fists and weapons, ready to defend themselves and fight the Underworld. Each one of them opened their eyes wide as soon as their minds could process what was happening as an enormous flaming fist shot over one side of the hole, slammed into all the descending robots, and kept going over the opposite side of the hole. Coming in behind the giant, flaming fist, was a pirate wearing an orange hat who pulled his arm back to his side and landed down in the center of the group just below street level. "Looked like you guys could use a hand," Ace said, tipping his hat up and smirking at the others down below with him.

Many of them recognized the pirate from their battles in Underworld bases and smiled wide at him. He turned and jumped out of the hole, and the rest of the group followed after him, determined looks on their faces. Po picked up Yumma, tossed him over his shoulder, and the furry panda jumped out of the hole too. Everyone landed on the edge of the hole and looked around in awe at the sight around them.

One block was covered in ice with a ten foot tall man standing on top, two ice blades in his hands with blackened ends that he slammed down into robots that were defrosting themselves. The street that Ace Fire-Fisted all his enemies down was covered in those robots ready to charge back at them. They pointed their cannons at Ace, but he slammed his hands down on the ground and yelled, "Enkai: Hibashira!" The entire street in front of him covered in flames and a pillar a hundred meters tall shot up in the center of the robots.

The road that Ace came in from was the most impressive by far though. Tens, hundreds of soldiers were charging down the street towards them. None of the Marines, State Military, or Covenant aliens were attacking them anymore though. These soldiers pointed their rifles at the robots that seemed to be immune to their fire, but that didn't mean they weren't trying. A squad of two Hunters stepped forward and lifted up their huge green arms, pointing them at some of the flying robots and firing enormous blasts of green energy at them. Coming in behind the army were two Wraiths, large purple vehicles with turrets on front and a giant cannon controlled by the driver. The Wraiths each fired and giant blasts of purple plasma energy shot out of them over towards some of the ruins on the side of the street where robots were firing their cannons from.

A robot cannon's explosion sent five soldiers flying backwards with bad burns. Katara looked their way and took a step, already pulling out some water to try and heal them, but she stopped as she saw a figure drop out of the air doing flips and land right in the middle of the group of soldiers. "Curandra!" Sora shouted, holding up his Kingdom Key high. The Keyblade with a yellow hilt shimmered for a second, then a giant dome of green surrounded him and half the street he was standing on, including the five soldiers moaning on the floor. The men and women stood up and looked at themselves, becoming shocked as they saw their injuries vanish before their eyes.

The rest of the fatigued soldiers felt the same way and grinned at the robots that weren't seeming to get too damaged by their attacks. At least they were getting some damage in, while the mechanical enemies had no way to defeat them with powerful friends saving them if a blast was going to be fatal, and other friends healing them if they were hit by a weaker blow. "More coming from the north!" a female State Military soldier shouted, making much of the group look the direction they heard the voice coming from. It was down the road a little, where a few dozen soldiers wearing blue uniforms were all sprinting their way. "The Strong Arm Alchemist can't take them all on his own!" The woman in the front of the retreating group shouted.

As soon as she finished shouted, another building back down the road from her exploded outwards. Rubble flew everywhere and a ridiculously muscular man with a yellow mustache came flying out of the rubble as well. He had blood splashing out of his chest and from his open mouth. "General Armstrong!" A soldier shouted down the block towards their leader.

Coming out of the building that was now missing one of its walls, was a sixty foot tall black round robot. The Omnidroid marched forward on four legs with spikes on the bottom that opened into feet. It lifted up one of these spider-like legs and slammed it down towards the injured man on the street in front of it. As it was about to hit, a young man with jet black hair came out of nowhere and lifted up tonfa in each of his hands. He grabbed the handles tight and his weapons turned entirely black along with his hands. Captain Hibari of the Marines slammed his weapons into the middle of the robot's arm and his Armament Haki let him smash straight through it.

The robot stumbled backwards as half of its arm got ripped off, then it took a step forward again and the spinning head on top of the round giant spun towards its new target. The red glowing slit on the head-piece started glowing as it prepared a beam, but another fighter jumped up in between it and the figure on the ground below. Tsunayoshi Sawada glared ahead while a raging orange flame shot up on his forehead. He pointed one of his flaming gloves forward while pointing his other hand back behind him. "Cross Burner," Tsuna calmly stated. Out of the glove pointed backwards, a soft flame formed that turned into a cone of heat energy pushing a hundred yards behind him over the rubble of several destroyed buildings. Half the people fighting down the road looked over in awe as the hand pointed at the robot shot out an intense blast of orange energy that not only collided with the robot, but surrounded it completely and threw it backwards, blowing all three other walls of the building it was in to pieces, though there wasn't much left in the first place.

"Who's that guy now?!" Natsu exclaimed as he did not recognize that stranger or the one below him in a Marine coat.

Tsuna landed down on the ground next to Hibari and neither said a word. Both of them had bruises and burns from their earlier battle with each other, but when the city exploded, it was clear their fight had become meaningless. Tsuna checked his house and his friends were fine, so he went off to go save as many people as possible. When everyone in the city vanished, he checked his house again to see that his family had vanished as well. That only made it easier for him to go all out.

"There is no escape," the tallest robot stated in a loud voice that made everyone look up in the air. The twenty foot tall dark one held out its arms and spread its legs, and five more robots flew up in the sky around it.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?" Ace asked semi-sarcastically as he watched the leader robot's arms snap out and its legs push down, extending a little and revealing ports on its appendages with holes on them. At the same time, the five robots in the air around it started to change shape, each one transforming to make either a hand or a foot. The main robot's head lifted up and the one above it dropped down while shifting its shape as well, and all five pieces clicked on like a puzzle. The head piece had two distinct eyes and they stayed black until the robot's head clicked on and made a sound like it was locking. Then, they glowed dark, dark red.

The thirty foot tall mega-robot glared down with its deep red eyes and spoke in a voice lower than ever, **"Tear the city apart."**

Lubba dropped his bottom jaw and then muttered, "I fucking hate Lex Luthor."

* * *

In the center of Metropolis, half a dozen fighters stood and floated above the ground, glaring up in the sky at a bald monster above them. Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, Timmy, Luffy, and Nami all stared up at the man who was the cause of all this destruction.

"Prince Vegeta, Son Gohan, have you come back for a second helping?" Luthor asked, smirking at the figures down below him who returned to fight him once more. "Vegeta, I could have sworn I broke your spine," he said in mock surprise. "Hmm," he chuckled, "guess I'll have to break it again."

"Kakarott," Vegeta snarled from a few feet on Goku's left. "How long have you had this transformation?"

The Super Saiyan 3 looked at Vegeta with serious eyes. He seemed like a different figure altogether with his larger body size, blond spiky hair down to his waist, even his facial structure was altered by this transformation into a golden glowing god. "I learned it in Otherworld. I didn't know if my mortal body could handle it, I've never used it on this world before."

Luthor started laughing down at the fighters below him. Krillin knew why the man was doing so and though he did not tear his eyes off of the monster, he stated, "Goku you did use it once before." The Super Saiyan 3 cast a quick glance at his best friend and Krillin's serious expression showed he was not lying. "Through the fight against the army of Arcosians, Kryptonians, Martians, and their powerful allies, you stayed a Super Saiyan 2. But when Tetsuo, killed Bulma," he hesitated there for a second and saw Vegeta lower his gaze and glare at him. Krillin continued, "You went full Super Saiyan 3."

"Did I?" Goku asked in more of just a surprised voice than actually wondering if Krillin was telling him the truth. "I see. I should have known. I can tell that my mortal form is used to this form, even if my mind has forgotten."

"Hey Baldy," Vegeta growled, directed at Krillin, not Lex Luthor, though you couldn't tell from his tone. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Krillin gulped as he kept staring up at Lex Luthor. "When I realized you guys forgot everything related to Bulma, and everyone else in Pao forgot she was ever there too, and even Yamcha…" Krillin shook his head as he trailed off. "I thought it was better this way."

"You shouldn't have made that call on your own," Goku said in a harsh voice, "but it doesn't matter now." Vegeta frowned at Kakarott's words, but he was right. They all looked up at Luthor who had his muscular arms crossed, calmly holding in the most amazing power any of them had ever felt.

"Can we defeat him?" Gohan asked, staring straight up at his enemy.

"Maybe if we tried Fusion, but…" Goku faded off as no one else would know what he was talking about if he went into it now. _Maybe I should have taught it sooner._ "But we'll just have to make do on our own."

Timmy floated up in the air a little, while Nami stared at the boy in awe. She still had tear streaks on her face from when she cried, because he died. Timmy floated a little higher, the shortest of all of them, though he was close to Krillin's height. "I really hope," Timmy began, "you don't suggest we fight him one at a time again."

The Saiyans and Krillin looked in at the twelve year old who was resurrected from the dead right in front of their eyes. None of them were all that surprised, as the majority of them had died before, two of them twice even! Krillin and Goku were used to dying and coming back by now, but without Dragon Balls it was strange to see someone who should be dead floating between them. Goku frowned, but stated calmly, "No, we can not defeat this man, any one of us. We will need to work together."

Vegeta spat to his left in disgust at the prospect, but he said nothing against it. "Let's get this over with," the Prince growled, and his spike of hair flashed golden. Gohan's followed suit and the two of them powered straight up into Super Saiyan 2's.

Krillin lowered down a little while the three golden fighters powered up more and more and rose higher off the ground. He lowered down to the elevation Timmy was still at and he looked at the kid, "We should go."

"No," Timmy said, glaring up at Luthor. "Wanda, Form 3." He held out his arms and got ready for a Poof. He stood there in midair waiting for the magic to transform him, and he kept waiting, and waiting some more. "Wanda?" He looked down at his side and saw a sheath there, a brown leather sheath. "Huh?" He spun around, looking for his Fairy Godmother.

The Saiyans flying up above Timmy grimaced and Lex Luthor started laughing loudly. Timmy froze in place and slowly lifted up his head to look at Luthor. Nami looked up at the boy, "Timmy," she began calling up to him. "Wanda, she," Nami sniffled and yelled up, "She's gone Timmy!"

The child floating in the air stared straight up at Luthor, and his mind blanked. Krillin looked at the kid strangely, and then the midget's eyes bugged out and he flew backwards fast. It was almost not fast enough, as a golden aura ripped out of Timmy's body and sent Krillin flying away even faster. The short bald man spun around in midair and flew back towards Timmy, only he flew down below the kid and towards the street level. Krillin reached out his arms and grabbed both Luffy and Nami, without slowing down his flight at all. The two pirates gasped as they were lifted off the ground, and Luffy yelled at Krillin to leave him back there. "We can't stand up to those monsters!" Krillin yelled over the screaming that started behind him. "I'm stronger than you, and I'm a thousand times less powerful than Goku, and Goku just admitted that he needs help beating Luthor!" Krillin turned his head to the pirate next to him, "So no, I won't leave you here to die from a stray blast of wind."

Luffy's bottom lip lowered as Krillin shouted at him to his face. In Krillin's other arm however, Nami was just staring over the jacked bald man's back, looking at Timmy as his small twelve year old body distorted inside his golden aura. He no longer had any fake appendages, so both his arms and both his legs buffed out one by one, muscles rippling out around his small body. He grew an inch every second, getting taller and taller until he was as tall as Goku, and his brown hair waved up in the air above his head inside a darkening aura of gold that had black outlines on it. _Timmy, no,_ Nami thought in horror.

Each of the Saiyans who stayed to fight looked down, and Luthor stared in amusement as well as Timmy Turner managed to change forms without his Fairy's help. Only, this did not look like Timmy's usual Form 3 that the Saiyans had each seen before. Timmy's eyes snapped open inside his aura and they were pure circles of white with little black swirls moving around inside them. His head snapped up, and in the next second he was flying up between the three Saiyans. "Crap! Timmy!" Gohan shouted, and flew right after the younger boy who kept going without pausing.

Vegeta and Goku flew after them, not going to be left behind. Luthor grinned madly and held his arms out to the sides. As he grinned, aura started to leak out around his body in a veil, stretching around his torso, his arms, his legs. When it covered his face, Luthor looked through the white veil and watched as Timmy's face appeared in front of his, looking much older than it did a few seconds ago. The creature swung its right arm forward, and as Luthor moved calmly to the right, a slash of wind flew off of Timmy's hand so hard that the ground in the city below shattered. It was as if a square mile of Metropolis just broke apart and enormous chunks of stone and building that weighed several tons were tossed as if they were feathers in the wind.

The Saiyans chased Luthor and started punching and kicking at him. Every attack was blocked or avoided with ease, but Gohan still yelled, "Bring the fight up! We're going to wreck the city!"

"I agree," Luthor stated, and in the next instant he had flown a hundred meters up in the sky. Vegeta and Gohan looked around quickly, and each of them saw Goku looking straight up. It happened so quick that the Super Saiyan 2's were mid-attack and had no idea why Luthor just vanished. The three of them looked up, and a blur of gold and black shot up past them. Timmy flew towards Luthor, and all three of the others chased the huge bald man up into the clouds. He continued to ascend higher and higher while his opponents chased him. He finally stopped and slammed both hands forward with his palms out. He did so because Timmy was about to come in front of him, and the force from his attack threw the tall, monstrous kid across the sky. Flying up out of the sky on his left, right, and directly behind him were the three Saiyans, leaving him facing Timmy Turner. "This is going to be a true challenge I presume?" He questioned, looking around to see if he was correct. "Good. When I defeat you all though, I would like you to consider joining me. In my new world, those with power will not be held down, they will flourish! With me as King."

"I'll die before I call you my King," Gohan snarled at the man before him.

Luthor shrugged his massive shoulders, "So be it." He smirked and lifted a hand to the one of them that seemed to have the least restraint. Luthor curled his fingers in at Timmy and stated one word: "Come."

* * *

 **A/N Woo! A chapter without someone dying XD. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are ready for the final part of Chapter 15. This whole chapter has gone fast because I already had all of 15 written out before I started posting. However, I'm currently adding a scene to 15.9, and 16 is nowhere near finished yet, so the updates may start taking a little longer. Anyway, thanks for reading and leave me a review below telling me what you think!**

 **Also, here's a quick list for old time's sake:**

 **Towa no Quon: Yumma**

 **Kung Fu Panda: Po**

 **Akame ga Kill: Lubba**

 **One Punch Man: Tank Top Tiger (leader of thugs who confronted Wendy and Lisanna in beginning)**

 **7 Deadly Sins: Marmas**

 **Fairy Tail: Wendy, Lisanna, Laxus, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Natsu**

 **Avatar the Last Airbender: Aang, Katara, Toph**

 **Fairy Tail: Kuzan, Nami, Luffy, Ace, Marines**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Strong Arm Alchemist (Alex Louis Armstrong), State Military**

 **Hitman Reborn: Hibari, Tsuna**

 **The Wire: Jimmy McNulty**

 **The Incredibles: Syndrome, Omnidroid**

 **Halo: Hunters, Wraiths**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **DC Comics: Luthor**

 **DBZ: Yamcha, Goku, Vegeta, Cooler, Gohan, Krillin, Videl**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora**


	80. Nexus 15-9 Metropolis 29 Victory?

**A/N The Final Part of Chapter 15, and the end of "Metropolis"... Over twenty thousand words so I hope you're ready! Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Nexus 15.9**

"I'm getting tired of all these damn robots," Mandy growled angrily as she jumped backwards and avoided another large explosion. The elevation of the section of the city she was fighting in had lowered quite a bit since the beginning of the fight. She thought it may have been a residential area at one point considering there were a lot of houses and stores in the vicinity, but then again it was hard to determine what building was which when entire city blocks were upturned. "Seems like the tunnels beneath the city collapsed," she muttered as she looked around and saw at least five streets on either side of her were dropped below the normal surface level.

The girl wearing a black cloak no longer had her hood up, in part because the hood was pretty much destroyed and hung over her back like a loose piece of string. The rest of her cloak was doing a little better, unlike Grim's, which was in tatters. She looked up and watched as Billy soared over her head on top of his own scythe, shooting green bursts of energy out of it into any and all robots around him. He looked practically untouched and flew around laughing all the while, "HEHEHEHEHEHE!" The idiot with a big pink nose laughed as robots tried firing at him only to miss horribly. His movements had no pattern, no intelligent reasoning behind them that the robots could predict. _His idiocy is protecting him,_ Mandy thought, while swiping her scythe and creating a swirling green portal for the robot in front of her's beam to go through.

Something roared inside her portal, probably hit by whatever beam was shot inside it. Two huge orange hands reached out of the portal and grabbed the ground in front of her scythe. The giant hands covered in warts and hair clenched down on chunks of pavement and crunched them beneath it as it pulled the rest of its body out of the dimensional portal. The demon looked back at Mandy as the portal closed behind her, and it roared down at her face. She did not flinch. She glared up into the beast's one eye, and then pointed with her scythe over at the robot less than half the cyclops's height. "I command you to destroy that thing for me."

"Mandy look out!" a voice with a Jamaican accent called out. Mandy recognized it as her friend the Grim Reaper's and she spun around to see what he was talking about. Right as she turned, the silver robot Grim was warning her about landed down on its feet in front of her, with its huge metal hand pulled back far. It started punching forward, and then the hand disconnected from the robot's body, leaving a veil of blue flames over the hole in its arm.

Mandy followed the blur through the air and watched as Okumura brought up his sword with both hands and then slammed down towards a robot twice as tall as the others around it. This robot lifted up both its arms and crossed them in the middle, pushing right back on Okumura Rin. The demon boy covered in blue flames ground his teeth that got even sharper and his ears pointed out more, "RaaAAAA!" The teen yelled, bringing down his sword as hard as he could. He heard a crack, then another crack, and soon cracks shot out all along the robot's arms. Then, his sword sliced straight through them and a slash of blue flames slammed down through the air, slamming the robot into the ground where it kept pushing farther and farther, dragging a trench a quarter mile into the distance.

The blonde girl with horns sticking out of her head looked back at Rin after watching the dust cloud settle for a second. "Find your own enemies," she growled in an annoyed tone. She was not going to tell the teen thanks for saving her, even if she was scared there for a second. Rin looked back at the girl and for a second she thought she was looking at the teen in his Heartless form, as he looked more like a crazed beast than a human at this point. "You feeling alright Rin?" she asked the crazy-looking teen.

He nodded his head at her, then snapped it to the right. In the distance he saw something that made his eyes go wide, and a little less crazy. He shouted, "Stay close," and flew off. Mandy frowned that he was giving her orders, but she looked around and saw in their little area of the city there were still a few dozen of those powerful robots left.

"Hey Grim," Mandy called out to the skeleton leaning against a building half a block away from her. "Get your ass back on your scythe and follow me," she shouted, then hopped on her scythe that floated above the floor and flew off after Rin.

"Billy," Grim called out to the kid doing loop-de-loops in the sky. The skeleton shouted up, "Follow us you idiot!"

"Hehe, okay Grim!" The kid shouted, spinning around suddenly and flying straight back at the robots chasing him. The robots were surprised by the sudden change in flight pattern and Billy raced right between them while they swiped at him and just barely missed. "Haha!" He yelled, standing up on his scythe and pointing back at the robots, "You missed me! Ah!" He ducked down and held onto his scythe for dear life as a beam flew right over his head.

Mandy chased after Rin and stopped right next to him when they reached what Rin was chasing after. They were on a street a block away from a badly damaged hospital. In front of them lay bodies of many Marines, though there were still some Marines left fighting the tall robots around them. Black Cage Hina swung her arms forward and they extended out as black bars that when she slammed her hands together, locked up three robots tight in her cages. The woman with long pink hair shouted, "Now!"

A little boy with an afro sprinted forward and jumped up on the Devil Fruit eater's arms. Huey Freeman had his long steel baton in hand and he charged down the steel arms created by the Marine Captain. Huey leapt up into a double front flip and landed on the closest robot's shoulder. He slammed down the thinner part of his staff into a crook he found between the robot's head and its body that kept it on a swivel. It almost looked like something could click in place there if needed, but Huey found a better purpose for it. He shoved his metal pole harder down into it and then yanked backwards, leaving a small opening inside. He took his other hand and pulled the pin on a grenade he picked up off one of the dead Marines, and shoved it down into the wider crack he just made.

Huey backflipped off of the robot's shoulder and crossed his arms in front of him, right as the robot exploded from the inside in a ball of fire. Huey hit the ground and his feet skid backwards across the pavement. "Get the next two quick," Hina shouted at the boy.

The young kid uncrossed his arms that has some minor burns on them and he got ready to charge the next two enemies. "Don't bother," a voice said from behind the smoke of the previous explosion. The smoke cleared and both Huey and Hina went wide-eyed at the sight of two robots missing their top halves. Hina released her cages from around their lower bodies and the robots' legs fell to the floor. The girl who spoke to them through the smoke was holding a scythe with a glowing green blade in her hands and had two black wings getting larger out of her back. _Much more effective, now I can fly and use the scythe to its full power simultaneously._ Mandy looked down with glowing green eyes and horns that twisted up above her head.

"Who are you?" Hina called up to the girl.

"Don't worry about it," Mandy retorted, her voice darker than usual. "Pay attention to your enemies." Her words got through to Hina who realized she could figure out who this girl was later. Right now, the only thing that mattered was protecting her men and helping them defeat the robots plaguing their city.

Huey stared at the younger girl for a few seconds longer, then turned around and sprinted back down the street. _These robots have heat-seeking abilities, so I have to make sure I don't go too far from where I hid Riley. Granddad vanished with most of the population. Don't know why I'm still here, but the only way to survive in this city now is to fight._ The boy twirled around his weapon in his hand and charged back into action.

Mandy meanwhile, looked past some of the Marines, and over towards Rin who she followed here in the first place. The teen with black messy hair was bashing robots left and right with his sword, but he was shouting something up in the air. She followed his gaze up, and her eyes lingered on a person in a white suit and matching white top hat, covering his purple hair. He had a cane in one hand and a sharp goatee on his chin. "Mephisto!" Rin yelled up at the demon in the sky above him.

"Okumura-kun!" Mephisto Pheles yelled down in surprise. "Haha! I was just asking your brother about you. Who knew you were in the city as well?" He asked with a chuckle.

Rin's eyes doubled in size and he whispered quietly, "Yukio, is here?"

"Pay attention," Mephisto warned, and Rin turned just in time to see a big yellow beam about to hit him. The half-demon teen jumped up in the air and let the attack go right underneath him. He continued looking up at Mephisto and called out, "What are you doing here?"

"I _was_ a member of the NEG's High Council," Mephisto admitted right off the bat. The demon was wearing a gigai, a fake body, so all the humans below were able to see him and they all snapped their heads up in surprise at the oddly-nicely dressed man.

"Help us out then!" A Marine yelled up at the person who had to be strong if he was making that claim.

Mephisto scratched his little goatee and grinned down at them, "I don't think I will."

 **BOOM! EXPLOSION!** The soldiers had no time to complain and yell at the demon, as another cluster of explosions blew up down their street.

"So what are you doing here?!" Rin yelled up at the aggravating demon, while continuing to bash robots on his own.

"I'm just here watching the fireworks," the Demon King of Time replied. Mephisto Pheles threw his arms out to the sides, shouting, "Isn't this world fantastic?!"

"You're crazy!" Rin shouted, while spinning around with a sword covered in blue flames and cutting completely through one of the robots. His ears twitched and the young half-demon boy spun his head down the road. He looked two blocks away, past two intersections, and saw two battered fighters back to back, trying hard to fight against a large robot on their own with nothing but their own fists. The two figures were wearing tight costumes, one of them with a mask that completely covered his face. Okumura Rin landed on the ground and started running towards them, wondering why it was he had a terrible feeling in his gut.

The High Council member up in the air stopped smiling as much and watched Rin run down the street with interest. He glanced around below him again and though interested in the few who arrived with scythes in hand, he was more interested in Rin. The Demon of Time chased after the boy and watched as Rin charged straight up to those two costumed figures Mephisto saw with Yukio earlier.

Matthew Murdock and Laurel Lance were on their last ropes. The blind man's left arm was limp at his side and both of his hands' knuckles were bloody. Laurel's tight black costume was torn in multiple places and she was losing a lot of blood. The two lawyers who shared a practice dropped their jaws as the robot in front of them got smashed to pieces by a teenager covered in blue flames. Matt couldn't see the figure, but he did notice the robot's pieces go flying in every direction, clanking and clattering on the floor.

Daredevil lifted his head a little and spoke to the figure in front of him, "Thank you." Laurel smiled at the boy too, and although her face was pale and covered in sweat, she gave him her gratitude as well.

Rin grinned a little and turned back towards them, "It was no swea-" His words caught in his throat as the two people in front of him were suddenly replaced by black, steel legs. He was a fast person, and even he could barely see those legs drop down and stomp the two lawyers in front of him into the ground. His mouth started dropping as he lifted his gaze up the large legs and up the wide black metal torso above it.

Other fighters back down the block felt the ground shake, and a few of them looked away from the ten foot tall robots all around them. They looked over towards Rin, and saw not a ten foot tall robot, but a ten meter tall one, and it was pitch black. It had two hands and huge forearms behind its wrists, with relatively small upper arms in comparison. The robot's head was rounded at the top, but with five spikes sticking out of it in a line from ear-hole to ear-hole. The black robot's face had two glowing red eyes just like its silver counterparts, but as it glared down at Rin, the teenager realized they were glowing for a different reason and jumped backwards.

Rin barely made it away before twin red lasers shot out of the robot's eyes and collided with the floor where he was just standing. "Crap, this one's stronger," he muttered, and his eyes drifted down to the robot's feet. It lifted up in the air propelling itself with jets under its feet, revealing the road beneath it, and Rin was able to see what remained of the two crime fighters who he tried saving. The demon teen's tail flicked behind him, and his flames flared. His pupils shrank and a shadow covered the top half of his face as he lifted his head up and roared, "RAAAARRR!" The blue flames around him shot out and started lighting rubble on fire on both sides of the street.

A quarter a mile to the west, standing atop two burning carcasses of Underworld robots, Okumura Yukio spun his head around and watched as an explosion of blue flames rose up in the air. "Rin!" The teen in a pair of horn-rimmed glasses started sprinting that direction, leaving behind two broken robots, covered in blue flames.

Back on the same block as Rin, Mandy looked down the street in awe. _He never used that much strength against me in Castle Oblivion. He was a good friend to make,_ she nodded her head in that direction, then turned back to face some of her opponents. Unfortunately, most of the robots on the street were destroyed now that she was here. Rin had taken a few, she took some out, then Grim showed up, and with their help, the Marines were even able to defeat a few on their own. "Woohoo! We did it!" A Marine shouted in glee, glad he didn't die like half of the squad.

"Mandy! Help me!" A voice yelled up in the sky. A few dozen Marines, a couple of children, and the Grim Reaper all looked up and watched as a small boy in a black cloak shot through the air on top of the scythe's staff. He swerved, and weaved, and threaded through broken buildings, but the robots were right on his tail. Billy screamed as a beam attack from a robot hit the back of his scythe, "I'm going down! Eeeee!" His scythe spun out of the air right towards the group of Marines who ran out of his way.

Billy crashed into the ground and started moaning as he slammed into the pavement face-first. "Get up idiot," Mandy scolded the boy. "You brought more of them, at least try to help out."

"But Mandy," he started, lifting up his head a little and looking over at her. "What did those nice robots ever do to-"

 **Ka-BOOOOM! CHHHHHH!** Mandy's face got stretched back by the force of the wind of the explosion in front of her. Marines went flying past screaming at the tops of their lungs, many of them actually in intense pain as they were partially caught up in the explosion. Only one person didn't scream, the person in the very center of the explosion. Mandy's expression took one of total shock. Grim was a few yards behind her and he lifted up his boney arms in front of his skull. "Billy!" Grim shouted towards the explosion that looked more like a pillar of yellow light. The light subsided and the smoke dispersed, and all that remained on the street was a scorched crater, a scythe, and some ashes.

"B-Billy?" Mandy whispered.

Grim's skeletal face twisted to one of pure rage. A cluster of robots landed down on the ground around the crater, and Grim stepped towards them. "You shall burn in the pits of Tartaros!" He slammed his scythe down on the pavement in front of him and a fissure ripped straight through the street over towards the enemies. The fissure snapped to either side revealing a crack that led down into the Underworld. Huey, Captain Hina, and the other Marines who managed not to get thrown too far, all turned around and sprinted the other way as fast as they could after seeing this skeleton rip a crack into Hell. Demonic hands and creatures came out of the ground and grabbed the robots, pulling them down into the pits below. "Feel my wrath!" Grim roared.

"Billy's, always, alright," Mandy whispered, one word at a time. She shook her head a few times and looked back into the same place where Billy just was as the crack in the street re-closed up. She stared at the scorched earth where her best friend for her entire life was vaporized. "Billy?" she whispered.

Grim turned to Mandy, then spun his skull around and looked around him in panic. "Billy's gone, Mandy," he said while facing a different direction. He watched as a huge chunk of city, multiple city blocks, lifted up and tore to pieces before his very eye sockets. In the other direction, a mass of blue flames got even larger and set all of the semi-destroyed buildings on the street ablaze. "We've got to go man!" He exclaimed. The skeleton swung his scythe around and put it between his legs. It lifted up and he flew towards Mandy, picked her up with one boney hand, and kept flying away from where they just were. Mandy just stared back behind her the entire time.

The two Reapers flew right over the immense aura of blue flames. Inside the flames, Rin was slashing back and forth with his katana, Kurikara, but was not successfully cutting through the black armor of the ten meter tall robot in front of him. He spun around the black robot's right leg and up its body, slamming his sword over and over into the robot's body to try and break through its tough steel skin. "Raa!" The crazed teen shouted, his teeth all sharpened, his ears pointed out, his hair spiked out and covered in flames. Even his hands had longer, sharper nails than usual as he gripped them around his blade. "ROOAAR! RAA! GRRR!" He wound up far as he reached the robot's head, and he slammed his sword forward right as the robot fired red beams from its eyes again.

Kurikara pushed against the strong red beams of this giant robot, and pushed harder, and harder, and then the red beams pushed him back so that they collided with his body. The teenager roared out in pain, and got thrown back by the huge red explosion in midair. He crashed into the ground and tumbled backwards until he hit the frame of a building that was no longer there. He knocked down the small bit of wall he hit, but it did stop his momentum and allow for the demonic creature to get back on his feet. Rin pulled his elbows in to his sides and clenched his hands in fury, his blue aura erupting off of him even harder than before.

The thirty foot tall robot in the street glared down at the teen on the floor. It pointed both of its arms towards him, and the fists on the end slid up into the large forearms, leaving huge empty holes at the end of its arms. Rin started slashing back and forth towards the robot in front of him, sending slashes of blue flames flying at the robot and making it skid backwards across the pavement. At the same time, the ends of the robot's arms started to glow bright yellow.

Down the road a little, Mephisto was annoyed because he wanted to be watching young Rin's fight, however, he was being held up by quite the annoying fighter. The man in the red costume with yellow lightning bolts on the sides of his mask stared harshly at the purple haired enemy in front of him. "You knew of the Underworld alliance, and you did nothing!" Barry Allen raced towards the demon, and as he got close his speed started to slow down. A large translucent dome of aura surrounded Mephisto's body, slowing down time inside it for everyone but himself. The Flash was so fast however, that Mephisto had brought time almost to a stop, and this man still looked like he was running towards him. "I am going to stop you!"

"Stop me?" Mephisto asked, flying up high in the air right as Flash was about to reach him. The costumed hero's fist went right under Mephisto's feet and the demon tapped his feet down a little, knocking the Flash's punch down into the floor. "I have not done anything as of yet."

"Even the way you say that," Flash scowled up at the man. "It sounds like you are planning something. I won't let you-"

"What can you do?" Mephisto asked, and his face looked much less carefree all of a sudden. His appearance turned truly demonic and his dark aura shrouded much more of the street.

"Ahhh!" Rin yelled out, his voice still sounding demonic, but also full of pain. The son of Satan flew out of the air with a trail of smoke coming out behind him. Okumura Rin was about to hit the ground when the huge robot flew right up above him already with its fist punched down. A little shockwave rippled off around the air, and Rin slammed into the ground at a hundred miles per hour. His body made a crater that caused a ripple in the pavement. He crushed one crater down, then doubled its size by getting punched again while already lying in the crater.

The demonic teenager coughed up blood. His eyes opened back up after he clenched them in pain, and the black robot was no longer right on top of him. He tried getting up to his feet, but it was hard. His blue flames flickered around him and he growled to himself while slowly standing. His light blue eyes shimmered and rose up to see the robot flying up above his head. **"No interference will be tolerated,"** the robot said in a low voice lacking any humanity. It pointed its two arms down at Rin and the ends of them glowed brighter and brighter. A ball of yellow light emerged in front of its arms and got larger and larger each second. Rin got up and subconsciously took a step back. Even full of his demonic rage, even with his pride, the sight of that giant explosion waiting to happen scared him. **"Die,"** the robot commanded, making Rin take another step back and stare horrified at the huge yellow ball that started flying towards him.

The teen on the street stared at the ball of destructive light that seemed to get larger the closer to him it got. The bottom of the attack dragged along the street and ripped it apart while the ball stretched out to either side of the road. The bright light was blinding and Okumura snarled at it but took another step backwards with sweat coming down his face. His sharp teeth bared like an animal trapped in a corner, and he started to feel the heat coming off of the explosion before it even reached him. He ground his teeth and planted his feet down, lifted his head up, and roared. "RAAA-" He stopped yelling as a shadow appeared in between him and the approaching ball of light. The robot on the other side was no longer visible, just a wall of yellow about to hit him, and the figure standing in between him and it.

"You're always so reckless," the voice said, and Rin's small irises grew back to their normal size, his animalistic look vanishing and being replaced by a shocked, more human, look. The person in front of him was covered in a blue, flaming aura. Inside the aura though, there was a young man, with short, dark brown hair, wearing a black suit with a few tears in it. His arms were at his sides and Rin saw the two pistols he was holding. The figure started turning his head back and stopped half-turn. Yukio stared back into the older teen's eyes, "It's good to you, Nii-san."

The mass of energy collided with the front of Yukio's body. "YUK-" Rin started, but his voice was cut off as the energy exploded in front of him. The blast caused an earthquake that fighters all over the city felt. All the rubble on the sides of the street was thrown into the distance or sucked up by the blast and incinerated. Rin went flying backwards while reaching his hand forward towards the edge of the explosion, though he too was engulfed by the blast less than a second later.

Barry Allen, or the Flash, was mid-sprint towards his opponent when the explosion went off a block away. He spun around incredibly fast, then lifted up his arms to protect from flying pieces of pavement all over the place. He dodged in and out of rubble and pushed away some of the larger pieces as they were about to collide with him. As he did, he started to feel the effect of the explosion and saw that the energy was expanding his way. Flash glared back over at Mephisto, "Let's finish this somewhere else!" he yelled at the demon while still sprinting around.

Mephisto Pheles did not care one bit about what the speedster just said to him. He stared over at the explosion with growing eyes. "No," he whispered, and Barry looked at him in confusion as to why he would have such a worried expression. Mephisto's eyes darkened over, "He will not be happy," he muttered. The demon flew across the sky towards the explosion and the edge of the explosion parted around him. He looked down as Rin fell out of the blast and bounced across the floor. He was worried for a second that the teen would go into an unstoppable rage, but it looked like he was unconscious. Mephisto turned back to the explosion that was finally settling down and he flew right into the center of it.

The purple-haired demon looked down at the charred form on the floor beneath him. "Yukio-kun," he muttered while staring at the teen, unmoving, naked, covered head to toe in burns. He lifted up his right hand and the boy lifted up in the air carefully.

Flash sprinted down the road and stopped only a few feet behind Mephisto. "Why do you care?" Barry asked the man. "You've treated this like a game. So why do you-"

"Yu-kio," a voice muttered from behind Flash. The man in a red costume and the purple-haired demon spun and stared at another form covered almost head to toe in burns. Rin Okumura took a step forward and lifted up his right hand a little, "Yukio." He stared right at the unmoving body that Mephisto was lifting into the air with his mind.

The smoke rising up around the scorched earth around them was thick, and suddenly a huge form shot through the smoke with a fist pulled back. Mephisto turned slowly towards the robot, but as it was punching forward, its own fist was slowing down. "Das Stärkste Gefängnis," Mephisto snarled. His eyes narrowed and he truly looked like a monstrous demon in the next second as a huge dark aura surrounded him and the entire street they were on.

Barry and Rin felt chills down their spines, and Mephisto rose his right hand towards the robot that was stalled in midair, frozen in place, in time. The demon lifted up the cane he had in one hand, pointed it up in the air above the robot frozen in place, and started slicing the cane around in the air. Up in the sky above the huge black robot, an enormous Flaming Pentagram was drawn that stretched over a hundred feet in circumference. Lightning bolts shot randomly out of the circle of fire in the sky that had a burning star in the middle of it. Mephisto lowered down his cane, and a second later, a pillar of dark, flaming death dropped out of the sky and into the robot.

Flash almost mentioned that he saw other fighters who could use fire get their attacks absorbed, and that the robots were immune to flame attacks, but instead he just watched as chunks of black scrap metal flew out of the pillar. These flaming pieces of debris hit the flattened city around them and instantly set fire to whatever they touched. Mephisto looked back at Rin after he was finished destroying the nuisance. "I will take Yukio," he stated, then flew into the air with the almost-dead teen boy behind him floating right up after him.

"Wait!" Rin shouted at the demon who used to be the headmaster of his exorcist school. "Where are you taking him?!"

Mephisto was looking around, and he finally stopped when he was facing towards the northwest. He rose up his free hand and flying up out of a pile of rubble was another unmoving body, though this one was moaning. Amaimon, the Earth King, opened up his eyes as he was brought through the air over to Mephisto. "Brother!" he exclaimed. His eyes narrowed and he growled, "That kid with the gloves, where'd he go? I'm going to-"

"We are leaving this place," Mephisto told his green-haired younger brother.

"What?!" Amaimon yelled angrily. "I helped build up this city! It's mine! You can't tell me what-"

"Father is here," Mephisto stated. Both Rin and Amaimon lowered their bottom lips at that statement. Mephisto continued, "I am sure he will not be happy that you did not seek him out sooner."

"Satan is here?!" Rin yelled up in the air furiously. "And put Yukio down!"

Flash glanced at the kid next to him, then back up in the sky. _"Father?" "Satan?" Who the Hell are these guys?_

Amaimon looked down and he dropped his jaw double as he saw Okumura Rin standing down below him. "You!" he yelled in fury. The demon got ready to drop down for a fight, but he was frozen in place by the other flying demon next to him.

"Father will be angry enough that one of his sons is dead," Mephisto stated coldly. "We do not want to be forced to explain another."

Amaimon gulped and turned to his brother, "How mad was he about you trying to keep him off of Earth?" Mephisto just grimaced deeper and his younger brother gulped again. He nodded his head and only glared down out of the air at Rin whose hair had shadowed over his eyes.

"Yukio is not dead," Rin muttered. He said it pretty quietly, but Mephisto and Amaimon both snapped their heads down and looked at him. He looked up and his eyes looked demonic again as he glared at them. "Yukio isn't dead!" He roared.

Mephisto frowned, looked at the floating body next to him, and stated loud enough for Rin to hear. "No, not yet," he admitted, while watching just the slightest movement of Yukio's chest. "But he will be soon, which is why we need to return to the Nether City and save him."

"What Nether City? What are you talking about?!" Rin yelled.

Mephisto turned to the east and continued, "If you want to see your brother again, come to Aebrith. Father may even make you a Lord."

"I want nothing to do with that bastard," Rin snarled. "And he's not my father! Fujimoto was the only father I ever had, and Satan killed him!"

"Suit yourself," Mephisto said with a wave of his hand. He glanced at Yukio again, _I must hurry if I am to save him._ "Well, as much as I would like to see this part of the world's turning point through to the end, I must be off." He lifted up a hand and tipped his white top hat to the teen half-demon and costumed superhero below him. "See you soon Rin," he said with a knowing smirk, then turned and flew off through the sky at speeds hard for Rin to follow.

"H-Hold on!" Amaimon shouted, and flew after his brother. He glanced in at Mephisto as they flew and saw Mephisto's smirk had fallen back into a frown. "How many of the Demon Kings have come besides us?" He asked his older brother.

Mephisto frowned deeper, thinking of one brother in particular, and he replied, "All of them."

* * *

"Only aim for the female one!"

"Take out its legs!"

 **Boom!** An explosion ripped apart the Female Titan's left leg right at her knee.

 **Psh Psh Psh…** Covenant snipers on the rooves of buildings on both sides of the road unloaded into the muscly creature's face.

 **Chchchch!** Soldiers on the either side of the paved road aimed at the fifteen meter tall woman between them. They fired machine guns and beam rifles, and the Female Titan roared out in pain. Steam covered her entire body as her wounds started healing, and her left leg started to regrow while she held a building next to her to keep herself up. Using one arm to stay standing, she took the other and swiped it across the roof of the building, knocking three Elites up in the air with purple blood splattering out of them.

Another three explosions hit Annie in the back and she released the building she was holding. She stumbled forward and with only one leg still, she dropped down to her hands and knees. She slammed both hands down on the ground hard as she hit, and the half of the road she fell towards lifted up in the air. The giant red woman reached forward and picked up one of the massive chunks of pavement that got dislodged. _Take this!_ "RaaAAA!" She yelled, and threw the pavement forward so that it was going to smash down into all the screaming soldiers.

Marines and State soldiers held up their arms, and in panic they tried to shield themselves from debris. Before the rubble hit them though, a red foot came out of nowhere and collided with the giant chunk of flying black pavement. The street chunk exploded out into nearby buildings, but most of it missed the people Annie was aiming at. She lifted up her head and glared furiously down the road at Eren Jaeger's Titan form. The black haired Titan leaned forward and pulled his elbows in at his sides, "RAAAAAA!" He roared five times as load as Annie just did.

He charged down the road towards her, and he lifted up his foot to stomp down on her back. Annie's left leg had just fully reformed though, and she gripped the ground hard and did a full spin, using her new leg to swipe the one Eren had planted on the ground out from under him. He lifted up in the air, and Annie jumped up while hardening her fist with blue crystals. She brought it up towards his face, but suddenly her hand was no longer connected to her wrist. Her eyes widened before she could scream in agony, and she turned slowly and watched the man who came out of nowhere as he landed down on a roof next to some of the Elite snipers.

The red haired man slashed his sword in front of him with his only arm, and he turned around slowly before making eye contact with the giant woman. Shanks lifted back up his sword and pointed it at the Titan with sweat coming down her face. "You have nowhere to run," he stated. Annie's eyes grew wider and she started looking around in fear as she noticed there were other figures on the roofs of buildings around her. Two buildings on this road had collapsed, and a few others were on fire, but the ones that were standing had powerful pirates standing on top of them. They were pointing swords and guns at her, and as she finished looking around she turned fully and saw Armin, Mikasa, and Levi all hanging off the side of those buildings.

Levi Ackerman may have had her the most scared. His face was burnt black and most of the skin on his body that was showing was either bloody or mushy from burns as well. Yet even with those injuries, he glared at her more furiously than she imagined possible. _Where is Luthor? Where is Blackbeard?! He was supposed to help me!_ Annie's eyes darted all around but she felt the ground she was standing on shake and she spun around fast. She was not fast enough to see Eren's fist before it collided with her jaw and ripped it clean off.

Annie's feet lifted off the ground and she flew backwards a hundred feet before crashing down on the street. Eren charged after her and he dove down on her body. She lifted a leg to stop him, but he wrapped both arms around that leg and twisted it to the side while pinning her down. She tried crawling out of his grasp and reached a hand out down the road behind her, but a hand suddenly wrapped around the front of her Titan face and her expression filled with panic. It only lasted a second though before Eren squeezed down on her face and her eyes popped, gallons of blood splattering everywhere.

Yasopp leaned back and went, "Oooh, that's gotta hurt." The sniper lowered the rifle he had pointed down, seeing no need for it any longer. He felt something coming up behind him though and spun while lifting up the rifle fast. Flying up right through the roof of the building he was standing on the ledge of, were two ten-foot tall robots pointing charging cannons at him. Yasopp fired only twice. Both beams that flew out of his rifle flew straight into the robots' cannon arms, and those arms exploded as their own charged blasts went off.

Meanwhile on the street, Eren bit down into the back of Annie's neck and he tore as hard as he could. The boy's Titan form tore the nape of her neck right out, and her with it. He grabbed her with his teeth, but the girl he held was unconscious. He rose up his right hand and wrapped it around the blonde haired girl wearing all black and sleeping so peacefully. Eren lifted up his hand and he brought it up right in front of his face, then roared at the top of his lungs straight at her. Even that did not manage to wake her up, and Eren's fist shook angrily as he held her there.

 _Annie,_ he thought, still holding onto some form of his consciousness even though his mind was ravaged with fury. He imagined them training together, her teaching him moves, kicking his butt, telling him he was stronger than her even when she was winning. _You always acted like you didn't care about anything._ The Titan breathing on the girl's face was clenching his fist harder around her. _You killed so many people! My comrades!_ His fist tightened even more.

"Finish her Eren!" Mikasa shouted towards her brother.

"End it Jaeger," Levi growled, his vision blurry but still clear enough that he could see Eren clenching Annie in his fist.

"Eren," Armin whispered, his eyes widening at the sight of his best friend.

 _You destroyed this city. You and your Underworld allies. ANNIE!_ His hand clenched so hard around her he could feel her bones pushing together. Then, his grip loosened. _Why?_ Eren's human body started ripping out of the back of his neck even as his Titan continued to hold onto Annie. The Titan's head bowed and Eren leaned over it while looking at the girl in his huge red hand. "Why Annie?" he asked, looking down at the girl not even that far from him now. His eyes had black lines around them, as did hers, but only he still had his eyes open. "Tell me Annie," he whispered, then shouted down at her, "I want to know why you betrayed us!"

"Stop talking and end it already Eren!" Mikasa shouted, shooting her 3DMV forward and connecting with a building much closer to her brother. She stopped and pointed a sword up at the girl in Eren's hand, "If you don't, I will."

Eren looked away from Annie and down at his sister. "Mikasa," he muttered, and his face turned angry, "stay out of this!" She stared up at him in shock and Eren clenched his own fists over the top of his Titan's head. "She, she may be our enemy, but- but she's also our comrade in arms!" His sister gawked at him and Eren just looked down at Annie again, "And also, she's from our world. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"No!" Mikasa shouted up at him.

"It has to!" Eren shouted back. "I have no idea how I got this Titan power," he continued, while looking deep into his sister's eyes. "I need to find out more about it, and Annie might be the only one who knows anything!" Mikasa turned from her brother to the infuriating girl in his hand who did seem to know more about the Titan form than Eren or any of them did. "Besides," Eren continued, looking down at Annie and frowning in an angry but also sad way. "I want to know why she did this. She couldn't be all bad, not the entire time. I want to hear her say it, with her own mouth."

"This is stupid," a Marine down on the ground muttered. The man lifted up his sniper and pointed it at the blonde girl in Eren's huge red hands. "I'm finishing this."

"Stay out of it," a deep voice said into the back of the man's head and made him start shivering. The sniper turned around and saw a man who looked like he should be dead standing there. Levi Ackerman walked past the shocked soldier and looked up at Eren, "Jaeger," he called out. "I disagree with one of your reasons, but you are right that she has important information. If not about the Titans, then surely on the Underworld. We've declared ourselves as enemies of the Underworld now," he continued, and both Eren and Mikasa stared down in surprise at their Captain. "We need her information."

Eren nodded down at Levi, glad someone agreed with him. He looked back at Annie who he started lowering to the ground, _When this is all over, you will have to explain everything to me. Annie, we were friends, weren't we?_

* * *

"Boss! There's too many of-" a bald man in a black outfit got hit in the side of the head with a yellow beam that flew straight out the opposite temple less than a second later.

Hammerhead looked around and saw his men dropping like flies. There were hundreds of NEG soldiers on the road, mixed in with the intruders, and rebels, and everyone was either focused on him and his men, or on the robots flying around the city. Explosions kept blasting his men apart, and he was not staying calm. "DAMN IT!" Hammerhead roared.

The huge bald man in a power suit ran to the side of the road and wrapped both arms around the corner of a house. He pulled up and with very little effort ripped the three story building out of the ground. Hammerhead turned and smirked menacingly down the road at the soldiers dropping their jaws and their weapons. He pulled back, and then threw forward with all his might.

A multi-thousand pound house came flying at the Fuhrer and a few dozen of his soldiers. He was currently focused on three robots firing cannons down into his troops, but he heard the screams from his men and turned to see the house flying his way. He spun and clapped his hands, making an explosion ripple out on the roof of that house. The flames got pushed aside by the wind though as the house continued flying at him too fast, only now with a hole in its roof.

A few hundred people screamed at once. Then the house froze. It was like a mountain of ice just arose in the middle of the street and the house got frozen right in the middle of it. Everyone screaming got their voices caught in their throats and they looked up to the top of the mountain to see a man as tall as the robots they were fighting standing atop the ice. He glared down off the other side of the mountain at the bald muscle man and his remaining men. "Whoa whoa, that was dangerous don't you think? Houses aren't meant for throwing," the man on top of the ice mountain jumped off without waiting to hear whatever Hammerhead had to say in his defense.

Kuzan landed on the other side of Hammerhead and his men, all of whom were now frozen on a street that looked more like a skating rink than anything. Kuzan turned and jumped back up in the air, landing on top of his mountain so he could look around at all the soldiers around him. "Men!" He yelled, and everyone looked over confusedly at this man who they did not recognize.

One Marine Vice Admiral did recognize him though. Vice Admiral Strawberry opened his eyes wide and shouted, "Admiral Aokiji?!"

"That's a Marine Admiral?" a State Military soldier whispered, never having seen the man before.

"Who are you?" called out the Fuhrer who did not recognize Kuzan either.

"My name," Kuzan began, then took a deep breath before continuing, "is Fleet Admiral Aokiji!" He looked down at the crowds of soldiers shocked by his declaration. "I have deposed Former Gensei Akainu, who will be court-martialed at a later date for his crimes of conspiring with the Underworld, and murder! For now," he continued loudly, and he swiped his arm in front of him. Three robots that were flying over the roof of a building to his right got encased with ice and fell from the sky like rocks. "Make one final push! Help me eliminate the remaining Underworld soldiers from this city! Destroy their robots, defeat their monsters, save your city!" The men started getting riled up and Aokiji lifted up a fist, "Prove whose side you fight for!"

The NEG soldiers rose up their weapons and fists and roared, "RAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Four Miles outside of Metropolis**

"Keep going!"

"The civilians are that way!" a Marine yelled. The young man wearing a burnt white uniform waved his hand in the direction of the distant plateau where they were running towards. He did not know how they knew the civilians were that direction, but there were hundreds of people escaping and they were all running the same way. Jaune Arc felt much better after the light enveloped the city, but he still felt like running away was a better option than staying inside the city. The young Marine with blond hair saw some people who needed help and he ran to the right towards them.

Jaune ran right past four cops jogging towards the plateau just like everyone else. The plateau was so far away from them that it almost seemed pointless to be heading there, however staying in the city seemed like a much worse option at this point. The ground shook again and Sawyer, Ana Lucia Cortez, Miles Straume, and Matt Parkman kept running and barely gave the blond-haired Marine a second glance as he ran by.

"Real smart plan Sawyer," Miles snapped sarcastically. The Chinese man sported a bloody wound on his forehead and his right arm had serious burns on it that he said were fine solely because he knew they had to keep running. He looked over at the Sergeant of their platoon and continued, "Let's evacuate the civilians huh? Great idea, if there were any civilians to evacuate in the first place!"

"How was I supposed to know damn Timmy Turner would teleport them all out of the city?" James "Sawyer" Ford snapped back at his friend and fellow police officer.

"Even the rebel fighters did not know Timmy was going to do it," Parkman muttered over while continuing to run. The telepath frowned at Miles, "So stop complaining and keep running."

"Stay out of my head Matt," Miles snapped at the fatter man who he did not know if he was telling him as a command or not. "If I want to stop running, I'll stop running." Miles was panting, he was exhausted, and he decided to do just that. The Asian man slowed down and came to a complete stop, allowing his fellow cops to keep going.

The other three kept jogging for a few seconds, and then Miles came sprinting back between Sawyer and Ana Lucia, bumping into the latter without pausing at all. "Hey!" She snapped at him. "What's the big idea? Thought you were done running," Ana Lucia scoffed.

"Run!" Miles shouted back at them, looking over his shoulder. They saw him looking over their heads and the other three cops turned, as did many of the others who heard Miles' panicky scream.

Sawyer turned back and saw Jaune Arc helping a teenage boy who was holding an older man's arm over his shoulder to carry him out of the city. Rick Sanchez had blood covering half of his face and only his grandson Morty still had a plasma cannon strapped to his back. Most of Rick's spiky gray hair had been burnt as the genius scientist finally got hit as even he was shocked by the explosions that went off around the city. Morty and Jaune saw the police officer panicking while he looked back towards them, and the two of them gulped and looked behind them.

"Wh-Wh-What are they doing?!" Morty exclaimed.

"Ahhh!" someone else retreating near them screamed and fell to their knees. "There's nowhere to hide!"

Jaune and Morty each had one of Rick's arms over their shoulders, but Jaune saw the robots in the distance flying out of Metropolis and in their direction, and he decided he needed to step up. "Run," Jaune told the boy next to him. He pulled harder on Rick's arm, lifted the old man off his feet, and put Rick on his back before running faster than ever the same direction he was before.

"W-Wait up!" Morty Smith shouted after the Marine and gave chase.

About a mile back from these escaping civilians, cops, and soldiers, another much larger group was running away. At the front of the group was the Arbiter of the Covenant. Arbiter stopped the retreat of a few hundred soldiers near him, Marines, State Military, and Covenant alike. Many of them were injured, and he brought them out of the city during the fight with Cooler that threatened to destroy the city entirely. It looked like the battle had calmed down a little since then, and he reconsidered heading back into the destroyed remains of Metropolis to keep fighting, but it no longer seemed necessary to return in order to fight.

"There are too many of them," the Freezing Alchemist muttered on the Arbiter's left. The Arbiter turned and saw Isaac standing there with one arm missing entirely, and his exposed torso burnt up from bad burns. He had blood coming out of the corners of his mouth and when he continued the Arbiter could see his teeth looked red, "We're too damaged, and they're too strong."

"Then continue to run," the Arbiter replied. He started walking back into his ranks, then jogging, and as he jogged he pulled a hilt off of his side and snapped it to the right, extending a blue energy sword from it. "Raaaa!" Arbiter roared, and sprinted right through the back of the ranks of soldiers and straight towards the twenty enemy robots flying his way using jets that came out from the bottoms of their feet.

Most of the soldiers just stared at him for a few seconds, then a Marine using his rifle as a crutch to help limp away started limping back after the Arbiter. He was an older man, with a bloody leg and many other cuts on his body to speak of. He grinned though. He put down his injured leg and screamed in pain, but putting it down allowed him to raise the rifle and point it at the enemy robots.

Seeing this one determined old man got most of the other soldiers who could still fight running back after him. "Stop!" A voice yelled, and the soldiers all turned to see someone else who was running away from the city near them yelling their way. It was a teenage boy in a blue and black costume, however unlike the man in all black standing behind him, Nightwing was not wearing a black mask. Nightwing's mask was long gone, but he did not care at the moment that people may know he was Dick Grayson, that name didn't mean anything on this world anyway.

Behind Dick stood his entire team of Teen Titans. They all looked damaged, bruised, bloody, but they were facing towards Metropolis and more specifically the robots flying out of there. The leader of the Titans called out, "Keep retreating! You have no chance against the Underworld robots, attack them and you'll likely die!" He stepped in the direction of the robots he just said would kill them, and he shouted, "We'll hold them off."

"Don't tell us-" a Zealot-Class Elite of the Covenant started shouting, but the red-plated alien shut his mouth as the Titans got ready. Starfire lifted off the ground and ten feet up in the air where her hands started glowing green like her eyes. Cyborg stepped forward and lifted up an arm, and that arm turned into a glowing blue cannon. Beast Boy stepped up, and transformed into a Blastoise, stomping his heavy feet on the ground and growling out towards the rapidly approaching robots. Raven stepped next to him and floated a few inches off the ground, holding up hands that surrounded in black spheres.

Nightwing stepped up to the front of the group and twirled around the bo-staff in his hands masterfully. He had bloody wounds all over his body from battles with NEG soldiers, Felix, and the Underworld robots, but he was ready for more. "Titans, GO!" He charged back towards Metropolis and the other four Teen Titans were right behind him. Batman nodded at his old apprentice, then sprinted forward as well and reached down to his tool belt.

"What should we do?" a Marine asked the Rear Admiral running away with him. Many other Marines and other NEG soldiers nearby looked in at the teenager wearing a visor over his eyes and holding up two strange curved blades. The Marine who asked added, "Should we do what they said, or fight?"

Helmeppo looked around at them all, then back towards the heroes and the Arbiter who were charging the insanely powerful robots. "They have adapted to our weapons," Helmeppo began in a not-very-confident tone. "Though," his fists clenched around the hilts in his hands. "Haki still works." He started walking back towards the robots, "If you think you can help, come with me. If not, run away! Don't come if you're just going to die!" The teenager started sprinting haphazardly back towards the city and yelled out a war cry as he did, making him feel better about his suicidal sprint.

Most of the other soldiers looked around at each other nervously, and a few of them turned and kept running away from the city. Seeing that a few were leaving, others felt less obligated to run back and help, so they followed suit. They all ran past one man though, grumbling and clenching his single remaining fist angrily. Isaac turned his hand and stared at the Alchemy patterns he had tattooed onto his palm. _The Silver Alchemist is dead, and I will be too soon._ He sighed and glanced at his left shoulder that was wrapped with part of his own shirt he ripped off earlier. It did little to stop the bleeding from his missing arm, and he knew he was done for at this point. "Might as well go down fighting," he muttered, and his mouth curved back into a grin right as he charged in the direction of the incoming robots.

His men looked at him and slowed down as they fled. Many of them clenched their eyes shut shamefully, and a few of them even came to stops and turned around, no longer being able to live with themselves if they ran. They blamed running away on their injuries, but watching a one-armed man run by them the other way made them feel like they were crying over spilt milk.

The Teen Titans were at the front of the group, finally catching up with the Arbiter and charging the robots together. There were only about five hundred feet between the robots and the heroes now, and the Titans started yelling out war cries of their own. No one knew if they were going to make it out of this fight. The planet was shaking, the city was gone, Speedy and Green Arrow died fighting the Underworld robots less than an hour before. Their other friends in the ANL, the Anti-NEG League, could be dead for all they know. All they knew, was that there were enemies heading towards them, and they could either make a stand and fight now, or get caught running away by the faster, stronger robots. They chose the former option.

"RAAA!" The Titans yelled. The robots lifted up their arms while they closed the distance, and the Titans did the same. The Arbiter lifted up a plasma pistol from his side, and he saw the boy in blue and black spandex grabbing for his waistband as well. However, Nightwing pulled off a few birdarangs, explosives in little curved objects that he named. Cyborg lifted his arm-cannon, Blastoise-Beast-Boy bent forward and the jets on his back puffed out, and Starfire pushed her hands out in front of her. A blue beam shot out of Cyborg's arm, two green ones came out of Starfire's hands, and Nightwing threw his birdarangs forward.

"Blas-TOISE!" Beast Boy released hundreds of gallons of water from the jets on his back towards the robots who all fired at him at the same time.

"Now Raven!" Nightwing yelled. Raven lifted her hands and made a large black forcefield appear in front of the robots who just fired at them. Their attacks hit the forcefield and it shattered, but it also stopped their attacks that exploded upon hitting it. Smoke filled the air and out from that smoke flew each of the Titans attacks. Massive explosions blew up behind the veil of smoke as the Titans' attacks hit their targets.

Cyborg pulled his cannon arm back and pumped it up in the air. "Booyah!" He shouted.

Beast Boy transformed back into a teenager, a very bloody teenager whose green face looked a little lighter than usual. "Nice dudes," he whispered, before falling to his butt.

Raven was on his right side and she turned fast upon seeing him drop out of the corner of her eye. "Beast Boy," she exclaimed in worry. The girl with dark blue hair got down on her knees next to him, and she put a hand forward to rest on his left shoulder that had a gash in it from fighting the Omnidroids before. Beast Boy winced as she touched his arm, then smiled softly at her from a few inches away from where her face was hovering. Raven's worried look lifted a little and she smiled back at him, keeping her hand on her shoulder.

He blinked a few times as he smiled at her, and then started leaning forward. Beast Boy made it a few inches, then froze. Raven's face went red as she realized what he was just about to do, and that she herself was not backing away, and that the other three Titans were all smirking over towards Beast Boy's back so she could see them all. Her face got redder, and then Beast Boy stumbled back up to his feet in front of her. She looked up, and saw him looking to the left with a serious expression.

Now, Raven understood why it was he did not finish leaning in. She got back up and turned as well, and watched as fifteen forms floated through the smoke. "You know," Cyborg began, "I didn't think that enough debris fell for us to have gotten all of them." The black man's face took a despairing expression to it, and he shouted, "But we only got five?!"

 **"Eliminate all threats."** The voice of one of the robots called forward to them, and then all fifteen of them fired their charged cannons.

Everyone braced, but they knew how large the explosions from these robots were. Raven wanted to make a forcefield, but she was drained from fighting earlier, and putting up a forcefield a minute ago took everything she had, and that one got destroyed easily anyway. A green creature transformed in front of her and her eyes widened at the sight of a gorilla facing her with its arms held out to the sides to hopefully give some protection from the beams flying towards them.

 **BOOOM!**

The ground shook and every Teen Titan winced. Batman rolled backwards, but as he finished his roll he nodded his head more assuredly. He looked back towards the shocked Titans who were amazed they were still alive, and were gawking at the wall of ice that formed in front of them. Isaac McDougal held up his right hand and the Freezing Alchemist rose his ice wall larger, even as it broke apart and melted. He walked forward while men charged in from behind him, firing over the wall at the robots on the other side.

Three large Hunters marched in and fired their green cannons up at the robots, while Elites fired sniper rifles into the smoke. The Arbiter grunted in satisfaction seeing his men behind him, then turned back forward and fired his own plasma pistol into the sky while holding the energy sword at his side in his other hand.

"Keep fighting Titans!" Nightwing yelled out. He took a step towards the frozen wall, when the section closest to him blew up in a concentrated explosion. He got lifted off his feet and hit by a huge chunk of ice while flying back, bloodying his face.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted, and she turned and flew after him.

Three more explosions came through holes in the wall and men who just ran back into the fray went flying with horrible injuries worse than what they already had. Isaac turned to shout at some Marines to come with him, but as he opened his mouth a dome a yellow light surrounded the three young men he was looking towards. His mouth closed as he watched them scream and tear apart inside the explosion. "Damn, it…"

"We need another wall!" Cyborg shouted, as he fired beam after beam of blue light over the rapidly diminishing ice wall. "Yo!" he spun to yell at the State Alchemist, but dropped his jaw at the sight of the man lying on his face, blood puddling around his left shoulder where his arm was ripped off from. Cyborg spun back around and lifted his arm to fire again, but as the blue beam started coming out, his metal arm sparked from one of his previous injuries, and smoke started coming out of it. His arm malfunctioned at the worst time however, and the blue light building inside it went off inside it. An energy explosion ripped his arm apart and Cyborg went flying backwards with his parts flying out all over the place.

"Cy!" Beast Boy shouted, then roared out in pain as his gorilla back seared from a yellow explosion only five feet behind him. He stumbled forward, but kept his arms out and managed to stay between Raven and the enemies.

"Beast Boy," a weak Raven whispered up to him. "Thank you," she said, her eyes starting to water. He untransformed from a gorilla and although there were NEG soldiers shouting all around them, he drowned it all out and took a step closer to Raven. "For everything," she whispered, and the water at the bottom of her eyes seeped out.

"There's too many of them!"

"The Arbiter's been hit!"

"The Freezing Alchemist is dead! What do we do?!"

"RUN!"

A Marine turned to see what those strong teenagers thought, and he sweatdropped at the sight of two of them kissing right there between two giant explosions. He started stumbling backwards, and saw only a few of his comrades, the green Hunters, and that guy in the black costume that made him look like a bat, still trying to fight. "It's over," he turned and started running the other way where a few of his comrades were already heading.

Beast Boy pulled back from Raven and he stared at her in shock for what felt like an eternity. The pale-green faced teen saw her smile a little hopeless smile at him, and his shocked look wiped from his face. "No," he stated, confusing her enough to change the expression she chose for her death. He turned around and faced the robots. She reached for his arm, wanting him there with her, but he continued, "Not now. I've wanted this for so long, and it was awesome." He glanced back at her over his shoulder, "That can't be the last one."

She stared at him in shock, and Beast Boy started sprinting towards the melting rubble of their protective wall. A robot was flying forward to slaughter the remaining fighters, but right as it reached the wall it helped destroy, a giant green form came soaring over it with claws held out in front of it. Beast Boy transformed into a tiger several stories tall, and over a hundred feet long not including its tail. He swiped a claw and slammed it into one of the robots, then snapped his head left and chomped down on another charging an attack at him. That charged attack still exploded in his mouth along with the robot, and BB opened his mouth letting the smoke out.

He gasped for breath for a few seconds, then roared as he got hit in the side by three huge explosions. He turned his big furry head right and saw a half dozen robots floating there, pointing cannons at him. Green cannon fire from the Hunters and green beams from Starfire, and explosions courtesy of Batman, did little to stop the robots from firing as a group into Beast Boy's side.

Beast Boy's side ripped open and blood splattered out everywhere. Everyone watching the amazing tiger dropped their jaws and Raven stumbled forward, "BEAST BOY!" The other three injured Titans looked over in horror as well and watched as Beast Boy writhed around on the ground for a few seconds, before the giant tiger shrank down into a short teenage boy.

Each of the robots started charging up again, pointing their arms at the boy writhing on the floor. A half dozen fighters moved to help him, but none would move fast enough and they knew it. They screamed his name out, and then froze and dropped their jaws again. They did so this time not because the robots fired at the hero on the ground, but because something flew right up behind the robots and made each person there feel shivers down their spines.

On the back of a flying scythe, the Grim Reaper stood and glared at the robots in front of him. They were the same robots that killed one of his best friends not ten minutes ago. He was shaking in rage, and out from the front of his scythe shot a huge beam of red light that ripped a hole straight through the center robot's chest. The others all turned their attention away from Beast Boy and to the skeleton atop the scythe.

They fired their weapons at the Grim Reaper, but a figure moved like a blur from behind him and started floating in front of the scythe. Nightwing, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire all lowered their jaws even further at the sight of the small blonde-haired girl hovering in front of Grim's scythe, holding up a scythe of her own. She had a pair of giant black bat wings sticking out of her back with a thirty foot wingspan. Her blonde hair was longer and swaying in a wind that rose up around her, and she had a pair of twisting black horns up over the top of her head. Her teeth were sharp, her ears pointy, her eyes glowing deep red.

She looked like a monster.

 _ **"This is for Billy,"**_ the girl said in a demonic voice that echoed in the ears of all those looking at her.

"Billy?" Starfire whispered, lifting up her hands to her mouth in horror.

Nightwing clenched his fists at his sides even as he lay on his back. "Damn it!" he shouted.

"No way," Cyborg whispered, thinking about the stupid little kid with the big pink nose who ran all around the Straw Hats' pirate ship during their time in the ANL. "That kid, is… dead?"

Mandy flew forward and most people were unable to see her she moved so fast. She swiped her scythe in a motion that made her weapon seem to lag behind itself, leaving after-images across the air so it looked like there were dozens of scythes swinging in front of Mandy. The robot she struck first backed away and managed to avoid the blade, but off of the blade came a slash of black fire that literally cut the robot, and one on either side of it, in half.

The other two robots turned to her and fired their cannons. A massive explosion blew up around Mandy, but the explosion dispersed a second later with Mandy slamming her arms out to the sides. Her black cloak was still intact but she did not thank Timmy this time for making it for her. In fact, she was thinking about Timmy in that very moment. _Why didn't your cloak protect Billy?! You messed up Timmy! You should have had Wanda wish him out of there! You said you would! RAA-_ "RAA!" Mandy spun and slashed her scythe at the other robots, but they were being cautious and lifted over the black slash of fire that flew at them.

It looked like they were about to counterattack, when suddenly both robots froze, then turned back to Metropolis and shot over as fast as they could. Everyone just stared at the backs of the robots as they flew away, until one young Marine fell backwards and stuttered nervously, "D-Did we win?"

"No," Nightwing began, struggling up to his feet. He limped forward and looked out towards the smoking ruins of the NEG's capital a few miles away from him. _Those robots looked like they had a purpose for leaving. Damn it!_ The leader of the Teen Titans growled, "I have a feeling, something even worse is coming."

* * *

 **The Center of Metropolis**

"Elephant Gun!" Luffy yelled.

"Pheasant Beak!" Kuzan shouted.

"Bright Flame: Roaring Eagle!" Ace swung his arms out to the side and his body burst into an enormous flaming bird of prey.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Gray slammed a fist into his open palm and the sharp blades of ice formed around him.

All the attacks were aimed at a single point in the sky. Hundreds of fighters were gathered in the same area. Destroyed robots lay scattered in pieces all over the ground, with littered corpses almost as widespread. Only one robot remained, and it was a big one. More precisely, it was a big _hundred_. All the remaining robots in the city had just flown to a single point and merged together, drawing all the fighters together with it. Some of the robots' joints extended revealing holes or extending points to stick into those holes, transforming them into bigger and bigger robots. The hard silver steel overlapped on top of each other, and a couple of large black robots with even stronger bodies merged as the extremities of the one massive golden one that made up the foundation. It was a giant fighting mech with massive cannons all over its body, and a punching power strong enough to knock back Luffy's Elephant Gun like it was nothing.

The rubber pirate who slammed his fist up into the robot's right fist got thrown backwards through the air as he bounced off it. The other attacks either collided and did little to no damage to the huge flying robot, or missed completely since despite its size, it was maneuvering around swiftly. Lightning bolts dropped out of the sky and the hundred foot tall robot just swerved in and out between them. Nami lowered her Perfect Clima Tact and stared in terror as the robot's huge head at the top of its body looked her way. A normal-sized robot's arm sprouted out of the bottom left of the super-robot's left leg, and the end of it glowed yellow as if charging an attack.

"Kame," a voice began shouting, and the ground around him started to shake. "HAME-" he continued, and dozens of people ran away from the bald midget who brought his hands down to his sides. A glowing blue ball formed there and he shoved his arms forward right as the mechanical monster fired a beam of energy down at Nami. "HAAA!" Krillin yelled, releasing his energy beam forward so that it hit the end of the robot's. Nami spun around and stared in shock at her savior, but Krillin turned towards her while holding his beam and yelled, "Get out of there!"

Nami nodded her head fast and ran away while Krillin pushed harder against the beam. "It's drawing power from all the others," he muttered with sweat coming down both sides of his face. Veins popped on his forehead as he pushed harder into the beam, and the robot turned his way seeing that he was the biggest threat around. As the robot turned, an enormous flaming bird crashed into it as Ace finished his Roaring Eagle attack. As the flames wrapped around the robot, Krillin noticed two little holes appear on top of the robot's black head. Little golden rods came out of the holes and all of the flames wrapping around it started to disperse.

While Ace's flames were vanishing, Krillin was feeling the beam pressing against his own getting stronger.

Natsu was snarling at the huge robot that was currently distracted by Krillin, and he yelled up at it, "I'm all fired up!" His hands burst into flames and he took a step forward. The mage felt his chest scream out in pain and he felt his bones grind against each other, as whatever healing effect worked on him earlier clearly did not fix him completely. He dropped to a knee and his face showed complete agony for a few seconds. He pushed through the pain and ignored Gray and Erza who were yelling at him from both sides. Natsu glared up in the air and his entire body burst into flames.

"Don't do it!" Krillin yelled over. His blue beam was getting pushed back farther and farther until it was almost back in his own hands. "HaaAAAA!" Krillin slammed both of his hands up in the air and the point where his beam pressed against the other got sent soaring up in the air. An explosion ripped across the sky that most of them stared at in awe, though a few others snapped their heads the other way and watched as another enormous explosion blew up on the ground a couple of miles away and caused a small earthquake. The ones who were looking that way dropped their jaws as in the next few seconds, a giant mass of blue flames rose up in the air. It was the ones who were distracted by Rin's enraged outburst who got hit by the following Scatter Shot of energy attacks that came down from the humongous robot above them.

"Hold on!" Gwen yelled at herself as she held up both her hands covered in auras of blue energy. A pink barrier formed in the air above her and expanded wider and wider while dozens of yellow balls of light dropped out of the air and hit her forcefield.

"Gwen!" Ben yelled as he watched his cousin drop down to her knees, though kept holding up her arms above her.

Cracks spread out around the forcefield and a hundred fighters being protected beneath it became nervous that it was about to break. If it did, those huge explosions that were not currently killing them, would begin to. Gwen knew this too, and her cousin could see how determined she looked as she held up her shaky arms. Ben looked down at his watch and shook it around, but the red hourglass on the center of it since his fight with Toguro would not go back to green. "Gaa!" he yelled in exasperation and anger. He looked back at Gwen, and saw her drop to her other knee, as more cracks shot out around her forcefield.

Krillin flew under the forcefield and over to Natsu. He was panting heavily, exhausted from holding off that huge beam for so long, and from his fight with Krona, and just in general it being a very long day. "Why did you tell me to stop?" Natsu growled at the shorter, balder man.

"Flames only make it stronger," Krillin stated. Portgas D. Ace was not far from him and spun around, to see Krillin looking straight at him. He realized that the midget had said it loud enough for him to hear, while also not calling him out for strengthening their enemy while in front of all the other fighters trying so hard to stop it. Ace ground his teeth in anger realizing his mistake, then heard a loud crack and snapped his head up to see another explosion ripple across the pink barrier and form more cracks along it. The barrier looked like a pane of glass that had been shattered, but all the pieces had yet to fall out of the frame.

"Gwen," Ben whispered, staring at his cousin as she whimpered in pain, a little blood trickling out of her nostrils as she held her arms up. He wanted to tell her it was alright, that she could lower her arms now, but he knew that wasn't true. Instead, he whispered, "You can do it."

Gwen had her eyes clenched shut from the pain of exerting this much magical power. Through the screaming all around her as Marines and other soldiers and invaders thought they were about to die, through her own mental screams of panic at the aspect that she was about to die, she heard Ben's words. Her arms stopped shaking, and her eyes snapped open, only they were not green like usual. Gwen's eyes glowed bright pink. Her forcefield's cracks vanished, and she slowly got back up on her feet. All the warriors looked over towards Gwen as a pink aura surrounded her body. Her clothes started to rip apart as the pink aura flared out harder and harder. Under her Lucky Girl outfit was not the light skin color the others expected, but a darkening purple coating that spread around her chest, arms, legs, and up over her face.

Her cousin kept staring straight at her from only a few feet away, though his jaw was dropping further and further each second. "Gwen?!" He exclaimed, as her purple body erupted into pink light and five huge tendrils of pink energy started whipping behind the back of her head. Her orange hair was gone, and the only facial feature Ben could see were pure white eyes in the center of her glowing pink face.

She rose her hands up in the air and the forcefield above her shattered. As all the fighters thought they were screwed, they realized that the pieces of the pink forcefield were not vanishing into thin air, but morphing into little translucent balls of pink light. They shot up in the air and intercepted balls of yellow light dropping towards the fighters. Gwen lifted off the ground and floated towards the explosions of the energy attacks' collisions, while opening her mouth and yelling in a scary voice that echoed around this section of the city. "I will not let you, hurt my friends, any MORE!" The five pink tendrils of energy behind her curved around the sides of her body and shot up through the explosions, dispersing them all and revealing the huge robot above.

Everyone looked up hopefully as her glowing attacks reached the robot, and then dropped their jaws as the monster lifted up one hand, and clenched down around all five energy tendrils. It was like the robot was grabbing her own hair, and Gwen screamed out in pain as it pulled up on them, yanking the girl high into the air, before slamming her back down towards everyone. Gwen smashed down into the ground and four fissures shot out around her. "GWEN!" Ben, Natsu, and the rest of her friends shouted. The dust from her collision with the ground started to settle and the girl inside was un-transforming from that creature she just turned into.

"I have no idea what just happened," Fuhrer Mustang muttered, "but it wasn't enough." The leader of the State Military looked up in the air and their enemy was still alright. "Resume attack!" He yelled, clapping his hands together in front of him. An explosion went off on the robot's right arm near its elbow a second later.

"Fire!" Colonel Riza Hawkeye shouted while lifting up her own sniper herself. The bullet wound she received pushing the Fuhrer out of the way had sealed itself, pushing the bullet out of her body, and giving her a second wind to continue protecting Roy's back. A dozen other soldiers around her managed to get over their intense fear and raise their weapons, firing beams of yellow energy at the giant robot in the sky.

Luffy ground his teeth together. _I'll have to use Boundman again. I feel stronger now ever since Wanda… I'm sorry Timmy,_ he thought, his eyes darkening.

As the pirate got ready to transform back into a state that left him in serious trouble afterwards, everyone on the ground froze what they were doing. Even Luffy hesitated while lifting up his arm, and the Armament Haki coating that covered it faded away. The reason for their utter confusion and surprise, was that the right arm of the robot in the sky suddenly broke apart near its shoulder. It wasn't like it exploded, more like it shattered into a few hundred cubes. A man came through the front of the robot's body with a sword slammed down in front of him like he had just slashed the robot. He looked middle-aged, with long brown hair, and red armor covering most of his body though leaving his face revealed.

"Dreyfus!" a few Holy Knights shouted up at their leader.

Dreyfus frowned deeply and muttered, "Break." The arm he cut through dropped from the air along with the leader of the Holy Knights who landed down in the ranks of the fighters already there. Dreyfus's nose was no longer broken, and he no longer felt devastated from Tetsuo's punch to his face earlier. The thought of Tetsuo was what kept his mouth in a perpetual state of frowning. _I trusted the wrong person. How many Holy Knights, how many citizens, died because of Tetsuo? We have failed this nation._ He looked up at the robot in the sky and narrowed his eyes at it. "If we can not destroy this weapon," he began, "we will be allowing Luthor to win." He pointed his sword up at the robot and stated, "Luthor will not win."

 **"EXTERMINATE!"** The huge robot, which was meant to be Luthor's final step in scaring the population of Metropolis, roared in a booming voice. Out from the right shoulder, more smaller arms started reaching out from inside the main body. A new arm formed, a little less thick than the one before it, but without a hand like the previous one, only a giant hole at the bottom that started to glow golden.

"Great Holy Knight Dreyfus," Roy Mustang greeted from a different part of the pack. Dreyfus looked over and narrowed his eyes at Mustang who he had no idea if he could trust him or not. Then again, from Roy's tattered clothes and damaged appearance, he felt the man deserved the benefit of the doubt. The Fuhrer did not suspect that Dreyfus knew of the Underworld Alliance, as he had worked with the Great Holy Knight a few times before. Dreyfus was carrying some heavy demons, but they were from his previous life and in this one he was shamefully living with the guilt of what he did. "Could you destroy that robot for us?" Mustang asked the older man.

Dreyfus looked back up in the sky and frowned deeper, if that was even possible for his already glum mug. "I caught it off guard, but I was watching its fight for a moment, and it is much too fast to catch unawares a second-"

"RASENGAN!" a voice roared out and everyone watched as a figure dropped out of the air above the huge robot. He was slamming a hand down with a swirling ball of blue energy on it. A few of them recognized Kirito and thought maybe he had this, only to drop their jaws as the robot swung its larger arm up and smashed straight through the teenager's body faster than Kirito had time to dodge.

"Kir-" Sora began, but closed his mouth and his scared look was replaced with a grin. "Nice!"

Behind the robot that looked up where the shouting came from, fifty more teenagers shot in out of nowhere. Each Kirito had a set of wings on his back, a tattered black cloak around him, and sharp swords covered in Armament Haki. The robot spun back around and started swinging its arm and its cannon, while the teenagers flew around it and swiped over and over into the robot's huge body. Kiritos went flying away from it after getting hit and their bodies exploded in puffs of smoke. His Shadow Clones were doing some work though, and they cut through the robot's tough skin, making scraps of metal rain down on top of the fighters down below.

"Who is that?" Kuzan questioned. Vice Admirals Momonga and Strawberry were on his sides, both of them covered in cuts and burns worse than the taller man's. Neither of them questioned the former Admiral's authority and were following behind him along with the rest of the Marines. "He knows Armament Haki very well."

"Isn't that the guy…" Luffy began, tilting his head to the side as he tried to think of where he remembered him from.

"Kirito!" Sanji and Nami shouted up at their teenage comrade who fought Blackbeard alongside them for much of the day. He had saved both of their lives earlier and each time a Shadow Clone got hit by a blast of energy or a punch, the two of them flinched thinking that it might be the real one getting killed.

 _NOW!_ Dreyfus thought, and jumped off the ground, rising a hundred feet in a second. He stopped lifting up right behind the robot, and he swung down his sword at its body, yelling, "Break!"

The huge robot's body exploded. At least, most of it did. The forty foot tall, golden body in the center, with black highlights around its fists, feet, and head, just turned around as the rest of its armor got scattered. It slammed a fist forward much faster than before and the scattering debris flew with the force of its punch over into Dreyfus who crossed his sword to stop the punch. The robot's golden fist slammed into his sword and stopped immediately, creating a massive shockwave in the air that caused all the debris flying towards Dreyfus to instead scatter in every direction dangerously.

The fighters on the ground flinched and lifted their arms to protect themselves from the raining down debris that would injure them or worse if they were hit. Their eyes widened as a pink forcefield formed above them again and they all looked back over to where Gwen Tennyson was standing back on her feet again, wearing a Marine button down shirt that was much too big for her and dropped down to below her thighs. Ben had been ignoring the fight in the sky and ran over to his cousin when she was slammed down before. Once he learned that she was alive, and waking up, he turned to one of the Marines close to him and yelled for the guy to give him his shirt. The shellshocked man did not really know what was going on, but he gave the shirtless kid his shirt anyway. Ben would have given his naked cousin his own clothes, if his shirt wasn't already ripped apart in a previous fight and his pants weren't in tatters. Gwen went a little red in the face when she opened her eyes to see her cousin trying not to look at her naked body, and handing her a shirt. As she stood there on shaky legs, trying to protect everyone again, her thoughts weren't on whatever that strange transformation she just did was. She was just thinking about how many things she had to thank Ben for today.

Dreyfus could not fly, so after stopping the robot's fist, he dropped out of the sky. He could not stop the robot from firing a beam of light at him that exploded on his body in a sphere of light that had half the fighters gasping, thinking he was dead. Although his red armor did crack, the man inside the armor ground his teeth and pushed through the pain until the explosion subsided. He fell down to the ground and landed on one leg and one knee, before pushing himself back up to his feet. "One more," he stated, looking up at the robot's core that had lost all protection around it. "I can cut it."

"No need," a voice said behind him. Dreyfus looked back at a short man covered in burns, cuts, and looked a lot worse than most of them, lifted up off the ground. The bald man in a pair of tattered orange pants, the remains of his fighting gi, lifted up high in the air and shouted. "Hey Kirito!" The ten or so remaining teens who were flying in the air behind the robot looked past it to see Krillin floating there in the air. He had dinner with the man the night before at Goku's house, and he helped save the bald man from the Underworld base he was enslaved at for over a year. Krillin shouted to the teenagers, "Get out of here."

Kirito wanted to argue, but Krillin lifted up his right palm and held it above his head pointed straight up. A disc of energy formed on his hand and Kirito did not need anymore convincing, having seen Krillin do this once before. His Shadow Clones exploded and only one figure remained who dropped out of the sky fast, actually using his wings to speed up his descent. "Hey asshole," Krillin called out at the golden robot that turned his way. It rose up both its arms and its hands moved aside for cannons to appear. In front of its hands, a ball of golden light formed and started getting bigger and bigger. "Take this! Destructo Disc!" Krillin shouted. He chucked the flat spinning disc of energy forward, and when it was halfway between him and the robot, the disc shattered into fifty smaller Destructo Discs.

The spinning discs of energy shot across the sky and collided or went around the ball of energy the robot was creating. The ones that collided with the attack, cut straight through it to the other side. Krillin smirked as the discs cut through the robot's tough golden steel, its black steel, and flew right out the other side. Pieces of robot rained out of the sky to the broken city below. They dropped down on the fighters who moved out of the way and let chunks of robot add to the giant piles of rubble beneath them.

It was hard to tell which areas the fighters were standing on were the old streets, and which were the buildings, as rubble and debris covered pretty much everything. Not a single building was recognizable in central Metropolis. Other parts of the city had a few buildings that remained standing, though it didn't look like any had escaped getting at least some damage done to them.

Most of the fighters looked around them for a little while. They didn't see anything coming. No more robots, no more escaped prisoners, no super-powerful aliens. Nothing. The intruders and NEG soldiers were not fighting each other anymore, and once it finally settled in, hundreds of people started cheering at once.

Fuhrer Mustang lowered his arms down, "Is it finally over Colonel?" He asked. He actually wanted an answer, as he was not asking it rhetorically. The other soldiers in blue uniforms were waving around their weapons above them excitedly. Two of his men reached down and picked up a Grunt, lifting the little triangle-head alien up and putting him on their shoulders while the Covenant soldier waved his arms around happily.

Riza Hawkeye looked around at the ruins of the city around her and finally lowered her sniper as well. "I believe so sir."

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed as he was gathered with most of his crew around the teenager with black messy hair. "You beat Blackbeard?!"

Sanji had asked how the fight went, and Kirito said that he won. The teenager didn't want to brag, but he did grin a little as Luffy complained about wanting to be the one who beat him. "You should have seen him Luffy," a commanding voice stated. The group of pirates looked to Luffy's right and the pirate with a straw hat hanging on his back spun fast. Luffy smiled wide at the sight of the one armed man with red hair walking his way.

"Akagami no Shanks?!" a Marine exclaimed, lifting up his rifle. "He's with the Underworld too?!"

"Lower your weapons," Kuzan stated loudly, stopping the rest of the remaining Marine officers from lifting their guns and swords. They all looked to him in confusion and Kuzan continued, "That man was not a part of the Underworld. Each of you would be more likely," he continued, and his eyes narrowed around at the men and women who were supposed to be leading the Marines. They were the strongest ones left in the city, which meant they were mostly Captains or above. A few of them opened their mouths to object, but Kuzan glared at them when they did and they would look away in shame a few seconds later. "We will figure out who else besides Sakazuki knew," he stated firmly so that any of the Marines who knew of the alliance in these ranks would know he was coming for them.

Shanks smiled over at Kuzan while the Ice Man glared around at his own troops. The Yonko then walked over towards Luffy who was smiling wide to see him here. "Your friend here did a great job taking down Blackbeard," Shanks stated.

"You really did then!" Luffy said in amazement as he looked back at Kirito, not doubting it now that Shanks told him it was so.

The teenager nodded his head, while not far from them, Krillin was walking over towards a couple of people gathered around a man lying on the ground. Laxus was lying flat on the ground literally unable to move a muscle. He was lying flat on his back with his head propped up a little by a rock. "Grr, this is so aggravating," he muttered in annoyance as his body was ignoring everything he was telling it.

"That's what happens," Krillin started as he reached the end of Laxus's feet and looked down at him. "When you fight the equivalent of the ruler of my Universe," he finished with a smirk, seeing as Laxus's eyes doubled in size from what Krillin was telling him. "I can't believe you actually beat Cooler," Krillin continued as he laughed at the mages' reactions in front of him. "I mean, for a second there I thought we were all dead for sure!"

Gray sweatdropped as that was not something he wanted to hear right now.

"Hey Laxus, want some help?" a voice asked from behind Krillin. The short man turned around and let the teenager behind him walk forward. He recognized the kid just like he recognized Kirito, from the attack on the Underworld base he was trapped in. Only he owed this kid a much larger debt of gratitude for killing Lelouch and freeing him from the bastard's control. Sora walked up to Laxus and smiled down at the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Looks like you could use a few Cures," Sora joked.

Laxus nodded his head a little. He was very glad that this teen and his friends decided to move to Pao. "Hey," Sora began as he pulled out his Keyblade, "any of you guys seen Riku or Kairi?" The three Fairy Tail mages remaining in the area looked around at each other but they all just shook their heads or shrugged. "Hmm," Sora hummed, looking around himself again though he didn't see either of his closest friends around during that final fight. "Where could they be?" He mumbled.

 **CRASH**

To the far east of their group's position, a cloud of dust shot up in the air. A second after that happened, the ground beneath them shook. A few of them thought that the two events were correlated, but Krillin and Laxus snapped their heads up and stared into the sky. The two of them looked back at each other with nervous looks on their faces, as they were the only two who could feel the godly fight happening in the atmosphere.

Everyone else was still looking to the east where another crash happened a little closer to them. The soldiers closest to the explosions or whatever was causing huge piles of dust and debris to go flying in the air, started backing up with nervous looks on their sweating faces. A small two-story house, with a couple of holes in it, only visible because every building between them and it was destroyed, joined the carnage by exploding out towards them. The soldiers dodged or broke the debris that flew at them, and one Marine slammed his hands down on the ground and made a small wall in front of him and a cluster of others behind him.

"Who is that?" Franky asked. He and the rest of the Straw Hats looked over at the cloud of dust not a hundred meters away from them. The ruined city was dark, a layer of gray clouds filling the sky above them and blocking out the three suns of Nexus. The cyborg's eyes twisted a little and glowed red as he used his thermal vision. "Whoa," he said, then turned off thermal as they were about to come out of the smoke, "sure are a lot of them."

Before anyone could ask him what he meant, a figure flew out of the smoke. There were actually two figures, but only one of them was moving, the other was being held bridal style in the other's arms. Sora's eyes widened and he started sprinting towards Riku who was sprinting his way with Kairi lying in his arms with a pained look on her face. "Sora!" Riku called out as he saw his friend running his way.

"Kairi," Luffy whispered, his heart rate speeding up. His old friend Shanks looked down a little at the younger pirate and could see that Luffy knew this girl better than the rest of his crew around him.

"What happened?" Sora called out as he reached Riku and the older boy stopped in his tracks. "Is Kairi alright?! Kairi!" Sora shouted directly at the girl in Riku's arms after asking his best friend first.

Riku started while looking afraid down at Kairi. "She got bitten by a snake, she's poisoned. I tried healing her but…"

"Esuna!" Sora shouted, cutting off his friend.

Riku looked at Sora strangely as a long silver Keyblade appeared in his hand. Sora used one of his Keyblades that was better for magic, Lionheart, and it glowed white at the end before shooting some strange yellow magic into Kairi. Sora nervously held the Keyblade with a silver chain hanging off the hilt that had a lion's head dangling off the keychain. Kairi's closed eyes slowly fluttered open, and the terrible look on her face went away which made a bright smile come to both of the boys' faces who were watching her. "You can put me down now," she said after a few seconds of smiling up at them.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Riku put Kairi down. He looked to Sora to ask what that magic was, when an explosion happened behind him and another cloud of dust rose up even though that last one had yet to settle.

The silver haired eighteen year old spun and two Keyblades appeared in his freed up hands. His friends each turned around as well to get prepared. "What is it? What's coming?" Sora asked, keeping his Lionheart out and gripping it with both hands.

A dozen fighters jumped backwards through the dust, all of them panting, bleeding, or dying… or all three. "What is this guy?" Smoker growled as he rapidly panted with blood covering the entire left side of his face.

From a quarter mile away, Kuzan saw Smoker come out of the dust and his lips curled up into a smile. _Smoker._ His old subordinate, and friend, was one he was greatly hoping to run into inside Metropolis. One look at Smoker's condition though, and Kuzan switched his attitude back into battle mode. "I don't care who knew about the Underworld alliance or not at the moment," he stated loudly so that all the soldiers around him looked in. The State Military soldiers, along with Dreyfus, and some of the Marines who weren't from the original Marines' world, had no idea who this man was, but he was sure taking charge. "But right now, prove whose side you are on." He started walking towards the explosions and calmly exhaled a visible breath of air. The ground around every step he took froze over as Kuzan prepared himself for another epic fight.

The NEG soldiers looked around at each other, then followed after the tall man with curly black hair. Fuhrer Mustang was not even that annoyed that this person took away another chance for him to make a speech. _When this is over, someone will need to bring the NEG back. Then again,_ he walked forward with Colonel Hawkeye on his right side, _we have to make it to the end of this war first._

"Armin, Armin are you alright?!" Mikasa yelled at the blond teen next to her. Armin Arlert was wearing singed clothes, he had slashes on his arms and legs, but the reason he was standing still with a look of horror on his face was not because of his past injuries. He stared straight into the smoke, and he could see two eyes staring back at him with vertical slits in the middle for irises, just like a snake. His legs collapsed out from under him and he brought his hands up to the sides of his head and started screaming.

The dust was settling, but the Straw Hat Pirates were already getting very nervous as they saw that blond teen start screaming for no reason. "You heard Riku say snake bite, right?" Usopp asked the others around him. Luffy looked at his crew confusedly, but the rest of them were there when a three headed snake charged at them earlier, when that man with snake eyes glared into their very souls. Just thinking about it had sweat completely drenching Nami and Usopp's faces, while the other three of Luffy's nakama managed to only sweat a lot.

Walking out of the settling smoke, like it was a totally casual thing to do, was Orochimaru. The creepy ninja wore a tan kimono with a thick purple belt tied in a bow around his waist. His black hair was long and straight, with a few strands going down in front of his face. He stopped with the genjutsu on the person in front of him and looked around at the flattened area in front of him. "Ahh, so thisss is the final battleground," he said with a grin. His snake-like tongue stuck out of his mouth for a second and shook, making a hissing noise that seriously creeped out the soldiers.

"Orochimaru!" a Marine yelled out. The other Marines looked in at this man wearing a headband around his head. It had a swirly symbol in the center, the one for the old Hidden Leaf Village. Asuma Sarutobi glared down the rubble-field at the rogue ninja, "What are you doing here?!"

"Orochimaru?" Gray called out wondering if he heard that right. "That's the name of an Underworld leader we've been searching for."

Asuma's teeth ground together as he was really hoping they weren't going to say that.

"Give up," a thin man in a torn blue uniform shouted at their new enemy. Roy Mustang took a step forward off of the flat piece of steel he was standing on. He didn't know if it was a part of a building, or a car, but whatever it was was no longer recognizable. The Flame Alchemist stared into Orochimaru's eyes and tried to keep himself from showing fear as he looked into those creepy slits. "Your army of robots was defeated, the prisoners you set free were beaten, even your fellow leaders have fallen. You are all that remains."

Orochimaru looked at each of the fighters in front of him again. "It is true," he admitted aloud, though he did not stop grinning which kept them all alert. "You defeated Luthor's army of robots. Annie's weapons did not last, and neither did she." The teens in front of him who knew Annie's name and fought against her Titan Form earlier stared at Orochimaru nervously as he said these things calmly. He continued while holding up his arms, "And Blackbeard and Cooler, both so eager to take the city that they could not wait any longer, both rushed to their graves."

"You're defeated," Asuma shouted at Orochimaru. "Just get out of here!"

"He can't leave, we need to arrest him," Dreyfus stated and rose up his sword.

Asuma spun to the Council Member who did not know what he was doing. "Stop!" he yelled at the man in chipped, broken red armor.

"Sarutobi Asuma," Orochimaru stated loudly. "I was sorry to hear about Konoha. Were you in the city when Naruto betrayed the population?"

Asuma ground his teeth and just glared down the road at Orochimaru. "That's not what happened," someone yelled from behind Asuma. Orochimaru and Asuma both looked at this person as he walked forward. It was a teenager with black hair, two hilts sticking out over his shoulders as the sheaths were strapped to his back, and black Fairy wings sticking out behind him. Kirito continued loudly, "And you know that don't you?" The ninja with snake eyes narrowed his eyes a little at Kirito, but Kirito avoided making direct eye contact. The teenager shouted, "It was your own comrade in the Underworld, Lelouch, who forced Naruto to kill everyone he cared about!"

"Ahh," Orochimaru said in a droned out tone as if he was just realizing something. He had not attacked since coming out of the dust cloud and his enemies were happy about it, but the others were all anticipating something big. Every single one of them was covered in dirt and injuries, yet this guy looked perfectly fine. Even his clothes looked clean. Orochimaru chuckled darkly and stated, "So then you must be the one who put down poor Lelouch."

Kirito did not respond, but someone else did. "No." This time the voice came a lot closer to Orochimaru and the ninja looked in at a teen with spiky brown hair who was pointing a silver weapon at him that kind of looked like a key. Sora stepped forward and swiped his Keyblade across his body, "That would be me." Kairi and Riku each looked at Sora sadly as they knew how much it hurt their friend for what he had to do in that base. Luffy stared in shock from back behind them, _Sora killed someone?_

"Ben, this snake guy is giving me the creeps," Gwen whispered to her cousin standing next to her.

Ben nodded his head and whispered back, "Me too."

Orochimaru lost his grin a little and stared at Sora now. As he looked at the teen, the ground beneath them trembled. Many of the fighters spun around looking for the source of another explosion, but while they looked another quake made the planet tremble and there was still no explosion in sight. Orochimaru's grin came back even as Marines and other fighters yelled at him to give up. "My comrades were promised that the Saiyans and Turner would not be a problem," he began loudly, shutting up all of his enemies. "Luthor did not break his promise. I wonder, where are your Saiyan comrades? Where is Timmy Turner?"

The mood shifted as these fighters who were celebrating not a few minutes earlier were starting to lose their confidence. Luffy, Nami, and Krillin looked at each other with knowing looks before glancing back up in the sky. Orochimaru continued, "I will tell you. They are fighting Luthor, and Luthor will win. I would like to see the type of world that a man like Luthor will create, but first, I will need to do my part in this war."

"What war?" Smoker growled at the enemy ahead of him. "This is an invasion."

"Not a war with you," Orochimaru said knowingly. "The War against the Underworld," he stated, smirking over at the figures who did not look like soldiers. "It has been going on for quite a while, and I stayed out of it. Now, I should do my part." He chuckled darkly and lifted up a hand to his mouth. The ninja bit down on his thumb and only a few of them understood what he was doing before it happened. "Summoning Jutsu." He slammed his hands down and a huge puff of smoke appeared behind him.

None of the fighters made a move yet. They were tired, and still hoping for a way for this to end without having to fight the creepy guy. "You can not hope to defeat us all on your own," Kuzan called out to the man with straighter black hair than his. The huge cloud of smoke behind Orochimaru dispersed and under it was a humongous snake. The Ice Man sweatdropped as it seemed like their enemy was not planning on fighting alone anyway. He had no idea how right he was.

"Let me show you something," Orochimaru began, as the mouth of the snake behind him opened. Its sharp fangs were scary and all, but everyone was solely paying attention to the rolled up tongue in the giant animal's mouth. The snake's body was so long that it stretched a hundred meters back behind its head, and its tongue alone was fifteen meters long. The tongue unrolled out so that the others could all see something was wrapped up in it. The creature dropped the lump in its tongue to the floor and the majority of people there went wide-eyed at the sight of the ten-foot tall man who dropped to the floor. Orochimaru reached down and grabbed the broken body of the Fleet Admiral, lifting him up for everyone to see.

"Akainu," Ace whispered, half in anger, and half in confusion.

"What are you doing with him?" Momonga snarled over at Orochimaru. Akainu may have lied, and gotten them into this mess, but it was still up to them to put him on trial and deal with him.

Orochimaru grinned. "You would not believe the number of corpsesss in this city," he said, letting his tongue slither around a little to creep out his opponents again. "Take Blackbeard for example," he continued with a smirk. "He was just lying around on top of a pile of shattered glass. What luck," he chuckled at his own good fortune. While holding up Akainu with one hand, he reached down and pulled out a Kunai with the other hand. This Kunai knife looked strange though, with some sort of paper tied on it. "All I need is a living sacrifice," he said loudly, then without a second's hesitation, he shoved the Kunai straight into Akainu's back, and into his heart.

"Gensei!"

"Akainu!"

"Someone stop him!"

Smoker's lower body turned to smoke and he shot forward at the ninja. As he was about to reach him, the huge snake behind Orochimaru snapped forward and tried biting him. The Marine had to swerve out of the way and back off so as not to get bitten, but he flew right back forward again. Smoker knew he did not have time as he noticed something happening to Akainu's body after Orochimaru dropped him.

Orochimaru frowned as they did not give him as much time as he had hoped for. He even started up with a demonstration just to give himself some more time. Unlike what his appearance showed, he was a little more nervous than he let on, being the only Underworld fighter left standing in the city. A group of the fastest fighters got around the snake and up to the Underworld leader pretty fast, but Orochimaru dropped his jaw and out from his mouth came a thousand snakes. The snakes each unhinged their jaws as wide as his was open and swords came out of the snakes' mouths. Orochimaru was constantly making hand signs so being able to attack with his mouth worked great in his favor.

Two men got impaled while the others avoided the attack and backed up fast to escape the blades covered in purple poison. One of the two who got stabbed through the stomach suddenly felt his wound sealing up and the fast-acting poison effects vanishing. Sora and Riku charged forward and saved the man who was not killed instantly by the blade attack. They bashed at the snakes coming towards them and sprinted at Orochimaru. Both were almost at him, when the giant snake summon attacked by snapping its head towards them. Both eighteen year old boys lifted up in the air and rose just above the snake's closing mouth.

Kirito was running forward with some others and trying to figure out a plan, when he noticed the hand sign that Orochimaru was currently making. "No," he whispered in shock. He started running faster and yelled, "We have to stop him, NOW!"

"It is too late," Orochimaru announced. "Summoning: Reanimation." Behind the pale-skinned ninja, forty wooden boxes appeared out of thin air. They looked like coffins, and while everyone looked at the boxes, they noticed movement at Orochimaru's feet and looked at where he dropped Akainu after stabbing him. Akainu's body was no longer there though, instead, it had finally finished changing. The figure lying on his stomach pushed down both arms and got to his knees. He looked around in confusion for a few seconds, then lifted up his hands and stared at them.

Everyone else stared at this man, in different levels of anxiety. "I'm seeing things right?" Yasopp asked his captain while he and the other Red Hair Pirates' commanders stared nervously down the road. "I saw him die. We all saw him die." Shanks did not respond, only narrowed his eyes and put his hand around the hilt of his sword.

"Blackbeard," Luffy growled angrily, though he was a little confused since Shanks told him that Kirito killed Blackbeard.

"No," Kirito whispered in horror.

"Zehaha!" Blackbeard started laughing as he looked at his hands. Unlike the rest of them who could see his gray and black eyes, he could not tell that he was just a reanimation. He looked up and down the street a little at Kirito who had been sprinting towards him up until a second ago. "Thought you had me there," he boomed loudly while pushing himself up to his feet.

"He did get you," a voice stated behind Blackbeard. Teach spun around and besides being surprised there was a giant snake behind him, his eyes narrowed at Orochimaru who he always hated in the Underworld. Orochimaru despised the fat man as well, and this gave him much pleasure. "He killed you." Blackbeard's eyes started opening wider and he remembered that moment clearly, he remembered feeling his heartbeat stop after getting impaled through the chest. "And I, brought you back," Orochimaru continued, his eyes narrowing at Teach. "Now, you have to listen to what I say. Does that make you angry?"

"I'm going to kill you, snake bastard," Blackbeard said with a huge, pissed off smile on his face. His right fist started to glow white, but Orochimaru made another hand sign and Blackbeard lost his angry expression.

"No, you will protect me," Orochimaru retorted, though he did not get any pleasure from it as he had taken away Blackbeard's personality, leaving the pirate as a tool for him to use as he pleased. "And while you protect me…" he continued. Every single one of the coffins behind Orochimaru opened up, the doors on front falling forward and hitting the ground, or at least the piles of rubble covering the ground. Dozens of powerful-looking figures stepped out of the coffins and dropped to the ground to form an army behind Orochimaru. "…The rest of you, kill them all."

* * *

 **A/N Ahhhhh! Reanimation?! Who will be reanimated? Find out next chapter! I said this was the last part of "Metropolis" and that is true. The city of Metropolis is no more. Next part 16-0 will be titled: Reanimation and the Ruins of Metropolis. ...Billy... A lot of sad scenes in the beginning of this chapter. Yukio Okumura almost dies and Mephisto and Amaimon retreat with him. Billy's death hits Mandy and Grim hard, not to mention the badly injured Titans. The Freezing Alchemist dies fighting and Beast Boy is on death's door. On the bright side, the robots are destroyed, Hammerhead and his bald-headed goons are defeated, and Annie got wrecked. On the other hand, right when our heroes thought the battle was won, Orochimaru appears with an unkillable army at his back. With Luthor occupying the strongest fighters in the atmosphere, will our tired heroes be able to stop these zombified warriors? Chapter 16 is truly the final chapter of this war in Metropolis that has been going on for several chapters now. Look forward to some of the most epic battles yet! Next time, on NEXUS!**


	81. Nexus16-0 ReanimationRuin of Metropolis

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the longest update break so far, but here we go with the first part of Chapter 16! Hope you enjoy the new battles taking place and get ready for the last, (and I mean it this time), chapter of the Battle of Metropolis. Nexus 16.0: Reanimation and the Ruins of Metropolis.**

 **Disclaimer: For all of chapter 16, and this entire story just to remind you, I do not own any of the anime, manga, comics, tv shows, movies, books, or any other media you may recognize characters and settings from in this story. None of it is mine.**

* * *

 **Nexus 16.0:**

"The rest of you, kill them all."

Orochimaru's orders lingered in the air for a few seconds with everyone still just standing there in shock. The snake-eyed ninja looked behind him where all of the powerful figures he reanimated dropped down to the ground. "Curaga!" a voice shouted behind him. Orochimaru spun back around and saw a spiky haired teenager standing there with a Keyblade risen high. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the weapon that he greatly wanted to do tests on, and then on the Keybearer holding it. Someone stood up in front of Sora though, blocking the boy from Orochimaru's sight.

He was more muscular than anyone else behind him, with spiky yellow hair, and a calm but serious look on his face. Laxus Dreyar took a few steps forward so he was in the direct center and very front of the army of NEG soldiers, Underworld fighters, civilians, and rebels behind him. He swung his right arm and the street between him and Orochimaru burst with an insane amount of lightning that ran from one broken base of a building across the road to the other. The sparks rose up like fire between the two armies, and Laxus stepped forward into those static flames. "Everyone stay back," Laxus growled deeply.

Before any of his arrogant allies could yell at him that they were not going to stay back, Orochimaru spoke up loudly. "The Lightning Dragon Slayer. I was displeased there was no body after your fight with Cooler. I wanted him as my last specimen before initiating this jutsu. However, I do not know whether an Arcosian's DNA is compatible with it in the first place. I was hopeful though, as other aliens before have worked." Orochimaru held up an open palm then put down all of his fingers except for two, halting his army who were starting to move forward. Out from the second row of soldiers, two people walked, a man and a woman. They were the farthest reanimations forward other than Blackbeard who stood silently at Orochimaru's side.

Laxus looked back at the fighters and his heart started racing as he felt their energies. "What the-" he thought they looked like normal humans, but both of them lifted off the soles of their feet and up into the air.

The lightning wall behind Laxus fluttered and sank back down into the ground. Everyone made to move forward, but froze at the sight of Laxus taking a step backwards himself. "These are Kryptonians," Orochimaru announced, and the entire crowd of people trying to stop him dropped their jaws. He continued with a smug look, "They may not be the Man of Steel, as Luthor was very clear on making sure we completely destroyed his body. But, they are still monsters." He curled down the two fingers he had risen. The two flying people behind him shot forward in the blink of an eye and crashed into Laxus.

The army behind Laxus lifted their heads as the three went flying over them. Laxus punched and kicked his opponents with hands and feet covered in lightning, but the man and woman he was fighting shot red beams out of their eyes and hit him back just as hard, if not harder. They flew past the entire army and spun up in the air, then came crashing down a half mile away and the ruins of the city shook from the collision.

When they looked back forward, Orochimaru was closer. His line of reanimated soldiers behind him were closer too, and the army facing them felt nervous, sweating, many of them backing away. As some people moved out of the way, the braver fighters were able to move closer to the front, and many of them dropped their jaws at the sight of Orochimaru's army. Kirito shoved past two taller, buffer Marines, and he drew his swords as he did. "They're reanimations!" He yelled out as he stormed to the front of the pack. "We have to seal them! Fighting them does nothing…" Kirito slowly came to a stop and stared up at Orochimaru, then a few yards to his right where the closest reanimated soldiers on that side were starting to line up with him.

Standing on Orochimaru's left side, the right for the army facing him, was a young man Kirito knew very well. Kirito lowered the swords in his hands and he blinked his eyes a few times as if wondering if he was dreaming. Standing there was a teenager with spiky yellow hair and scars on his face that looked like whiskers. "N-Naruto," he said, his voice full of disbelief. He looked at Naruto's other side opposite Orochimaru, and he felt his heart clench up again, "Kono." Konohamaru stood next to Naruto, both of them wearing their Hidden Leaf Village headbands. He turned his head to Orochimaru and roared, "LET THEM DIE!"

"Konohamaru," Asuma Sarutobi whispered as he looked over at his nephew. "Orochimaru, you bastard!" He yelled at one of the Legendary Sannin.

Orochimaru saw more and more of his enemies looking shocked at the people appearing around him, and he smirked. "I guess I could let them retain their personalities if you would like?" He offered, then before anyone could respond he made a hand sign in the air. Each one of the reanimated soldiers other than Blackbeard opened up their eyes wide as they were suddenly put back in control of their own minds. Their bodies still had to listen to the jutsu-caster, but each of them suddenly came back to life for real, their consciousnesses returning.

"Kirito?" Naruto started confusedly as he stared at the teenager not fifty feet in front of him. "Hold on," he looked down at his arms, then turned his head to the right and saw Orochimaru standing there. "I'm a reanimation?" He questioned the snake-like ninja.

"Oh crap, me too," a voice exclaimed on Naruto's other side. The older boy spun and his eyes widened at the sight of a shorter boy with brown hair spiked up above his head.

Naruto could see his younger friend's eyes and they looked black with little gray irises in the middle. "Kono, you died? How?" Naruto looked down at his own arms, "Actually, how did I die? I can't remember." After Naruto said it, Kirito remembered how those who were released from Lelouch's control remembered nothing from the time they spent under it.

Konohamaru opened his eyes wide realizing the same thing, and Kirito clenched his fists at his sides. Kono looked in front of him and saw Kirito standing there across a small section of a cracked paved road. "You look older Kirito," Kono began. "How long has it been?"

Kirito unclenched his teeth and muttered with his hair's shadow covering the top half of his face, "A year and a half, more," he did not know the exact amount of time, but it did not matter much to him at the moment. "I'm so sorry," Kirito whispered. "You both died, and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Kirito shook his head while looking down at the floor and his clenched fists dug into the hilts of his swords.

Over with the rest of the allied forces against the Underworld, more fighters pushed to the front while others stepped back. The fighters near Orochimaru found themselves walking forward, including Naruto and Kono who looked at Kirito with wide eyes realizing what their orders were. Some of the fighters who moved to the front of the pack were Sora and Riku, standing in front of Kairi who they wanted to protect. Luffy stepped up on Sora's left side and he punched a fist into an open palm, glaring ahead at their army of enemies.

Great Holy Knight Dreyfus marched to the front of the pack and rose up his sword. "Men!" He yelled, commanding the attention of a thousand NEG soldiers and other fighters who had gathered near him. "This is the final battle! We must stop-" Dreyfus's voice caught in his throat, and his lips started quivering. He took a step backwards and his sword fell out of his hands, his face looked like he had just seen a ghost, which was not surprising considering their enemies. Walking straight towards the man in cracked red armor was a taller man in all golden armor, with a blue cloak wrapped around his neck and falling behind him. He had a sword at his side in a sheath, and his hair was long, smooth and pure white, unlike the Dreyfus's that was long, curly and brown

The leader of Dawn Roar, Slader, opened his eyes wide. His mask was gone, and he lowered the saw-blade in his right hand down to his side. Simon stood on his left and the shorter man lowered his katana as well. Every Holy Knight in the crowd dropped their jaws, and their leader yelled forward, "Brother!"

"Great Holy Knight Zaratras!" another Holy Knight shouted.

Most of the fighters there had seen what Dreyfus could do against that giant robot in the sky, so the idea that this was another Great Holy Knight did not bode well for them. Zaratras reached down to his side while he walked and he grabbed the hilt there. "Dreyfus," Zaratras began in a shocked tone as he saw his younger brother taking a step back from him in front of an army.

"Brother," Dreyfus repeated. He stopped stepping backwards, and he started walking back forwards, but he did not pick up his sword as he reached it. "I'm sorry," Dreyfus said. His clenched his eyes shut and tears spilled down his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I never should have killed you! I've tried repenting." He fell down to his knees while the army stared at the man's back in astonishment. "Please, take my life Zaratras," Dreyfus begged. He bowed his head and his curly brown hair fell in front of his face while his older brother stared on in shock. "I need you to do this. The guilt, please," he looked up with a tear-streaked face. "Take my life and forgive me!"

"Dreyfus," Zaratras began, his voice sounding stern. "Stand up and grab your weapon." Dreyfus looked at him confusedly, and then dropped his jaw as his older brother continued, "You need to kill me again. Before I kill everyone in this city. You must stop me."

"Brother," Dreyfus whispered. He clenched his eyes and shook his head down at the floor, "I can't! I can't do it again!"

"If you don't I will never forgive you!" Zaratras roared. Dreyfus looked up and the older man with cold, black eyes was glaring down at him. "You murdered me for your own self-interests. Now you want to die for your own selfishness as well! Stand up and fight to protect those around you, Dreyfus!" Zaratras rose up his sword as he shouted, his arm moving on its own.

Near him, Naruto lifted up his hands in front of him, and his entire body surrounded in a golden cloak of aura. He glowed bright orange and gold, with black outlines of the number nine around his collar, and other black symbols going down his torso. Konohamaru lifted up his hands while shouting at his opponents to run, and then appearing behind the boy were a hundred other Konohamarus.

Kirito turned to the people behind him. He yelled, "We have to seal them, but the others won't give us time to if we get the chance."

Fuhrer Mustang knew what that meant and he shouted, "Split up! We have to separate our enemies. Gather into smaller-" before he could continue with his orders, the ground beneath his feet and a hundred people around him lifted up in the air.

"Oh shit!" a woman screamed and ran for the edge of the section of city being ripped out of the ground. She dove off the side and kicked off of a falling chunk near her, but then screamed as a ball of orange light came flying up at her from Naruto's direction. Kirito barely noticed Naruto growing a hand of orange aura behind him that threw a huge ball of energy up at the sky.

Orochimaru turned to his far right and smiled at one addition in his group who he was most excited about. The older reanimated man had short blond hair and he looked over towards Orochimaru. He lifted up a hand towards the ninja, but his arm stopped and started shaking as he fought against the power telling him he had to obey. The ninja looked away from the man who looked annoyed by the fact he could not break free or attack his reanimator. Orochimaru turned back to the enemy soldiers and watched as they scattered in every direction. Some left on their own, some went in groups, and a few did not scatter like the others.

Kirito clenched his teeth, and then he lifted up his hands in the same hand sign that Konohamaru used before. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." A hundred Kiritos emerged to match each of the Konos. They each drew their two swords and covered them in Armament Haki. "Naruto! Kono!" He yelled at his friends who looked shocked to see how many Kiritos just appeared. "I promise I'll stop you!"

"No! Kirito run!" Naruto yelled, right as he felt his body start sprinting forward. "You can't beat me!"

Kirito's eyes darkened, and he growled as loud as he could, "That doesn't mean I'm not going to try! RAAA!" A hundred Konos charged after Naruto, and a hundred Kiritos charged towards him. Naruto slammed into the center of the group and black-cloaked figures got tossed up into the air like ragdolls before exploding. Kiritos collided with Konohamarus too, but those ones had more of a chance against the younger, dead kid. Kirito and Kono formed Rasengans that they slammed into each other and blue explosions blew apart the area, rising smoke up all over the place.

Orochimaru smirked as explosions started rising all around the city again after a long period of break. "Go," he stated, and a few dozen ninja, martial artists, and other fighters dispersed from him at amazing speeds. He stood there for a few moments with only Blackbeard still at his side, and he stared into the smoke wall in front of him that kept getting larger because of the close by fights. Dust and debris littered the air as much as embers and smoke, and through all that Orochimaru could see the shadows of fightings soldiers racing around each other. And he saw two other shadows.

Those two shadows jogged through the smoke and Blackbeard rose up his arms to point at them. One hand lit up golden and the other covered in darkness, and Orochimaru smirked for a second as it seemed he reanimated Blackbeard before the man's Devil Fruits left him. His smile faded though as the two figures stepped through the smoke completely. They stood only ten feet away from him, two eighteen year olds standing there facing him with no fear in their eyes. Both held weapons in each of their hands, and while he looked at them they each lifted off the ground and bent their bodies backwards.

The one on the right with long silver hair bent backwards and his body shimmered white. That white shredded off his body though, replacing with dark red and black clothing that held close to his body to accentuate his muscles. The center of his chest turned black and a red heart grew on the front of him. His body gave off an aura of darkness and his eyes turned darker green as they narrowed ahead. "I'll take Blackbeard," Riku stated as he was already standing in front of Blackbeard.

The boy next to him who lit up did so much brighter. Sora came out of his blinding white light in full white clothing. "Final Form," Sora said, floating down but never touching back down to the floor. He stood there with his hands each gripping a Keyblade, and in the air above his head floated two other Keyblades, pointing forward and down at the snake-like ninja. Sora did not have a smile on his face. He looked at Orochimaru with disgust, "You make these people fight their dead friends, their family." He shook his head and gripped his Keyblades tighter, his white aura brightening around him. "I will stop you, Orochimaru."

* * *

 _ **BRumm BRuuumm**_

 _What's that sound?_

 **CH** _ **chchch**_ **ChChCH CRSSH**

 _Everything is so loud... Wait a sec, what's, what's going on?_ The young man laying flat on his face opened up his eyes. He stared at the floor beneath him, the white puffy floor of what looked like a cloud. The tall teenager with spiky orange hair put his hands down beneath his body and pushed up. _This, really is a cloud..._ He thought as he sat up on his butt and looked down at the puffy white cloud he was sitting on.

 **CHHH R** _ **rmmm**_ **MMM BaDOOF**

"AHHhh-"

Ichigo Kurosaki shook from his daze upon hearing the scream of a woman get cut off down below him. He looked around and saw the cloud was not actually very big. There were darker clouds up above swirling around ominously, but he ignored the strange feeling in his gut as he looked up there for now. Instead, he crawled over to the edge of the cloud closest to him, and he peered off the side.

For a few seconds, Ichigo had no idea where he was. A few hundred feet beneath him was a pile of what looked like steel beams, cement chunks, and piles of bricks. There were huge black blocks of pavement tilting up from beneath some of the rubble, and Ichigo was confused at what he was looking at. Then he saw the green street sign sitting atop a block of cement. _23rd and Oakwood... But, that's..._ Ichigo's eyes started to widen as he began recognizing the different buildings around him. He was floating above a block not far from his home, one he would go to to buy groceries for his mother and sisters- _Mom! Yuzu! Karin!_

The young man tried looking over to his street, but the cloud was in the way so he had to scramble over to the other side. He was wearing a black kimono and a large silver sword lay not far from him, also on top of the cloud. Ichigo leaned over the other side of the cloud and he breathed a small breath of relief seeing his house looking relatively fine compared to most buildings around it. _Actually, my street seems okay, at least the ones on our side of the road._ Just the fact that he could see a few blocks away to his house meant that all the buildings between them were either gone or very badly damaged.

 **BOOOOM!**

The cloud Ichigo was on shook and he almost fell off the side of it. He looked around the northwest side of the city he was hovering above, but did not see much in the way of fights going on. When he turned around though, and looked up instead of straight down, he got a better look at what used to be the gem of the NEG, its capital city, Metropolis.

It was gone.

Skyscrapers that had not fallen were billowing plumes of black smoke. One thirty story building was tilted towards the east, and as the city shook again some of its supports broke and it started to fall. While it was in the middle of falling, a large ball of blue light slammed into the side of it and the top half of the building exploded. Ichigo heard loud screams coming from his left and he turned some more only to drop his jaw at the sight of four entire city blocks lifting up a hundred feet in elevation. The section of the city three miles away from him tilted and bent over itself, and explosions went off all over the area as people tried fighting whatever monster was doing such a thing.

 _It's all gone,_ Ichigo thought. His eyes were huge and his fists unclenched at his sides. He sat there on his knees looking over the city he helped build over two years ago. As he looked at it he made a mental picture of the small city center, the construction around it as bigger and bigger buildings were built. He saw a fake island in the sky casting a shadow down below and imagined the sculptors and painters who carved amazing designs into the bottom of their roof. Then, all of his imaginary structures and islands and people were gone, and all that remained was the burning mess he saw before him now.

"Take this!" A voice shouted much closer to Ichigo than most other screams he was hearing. He leaned back over the ledge and looked almost straight down. Standing there on top of two cars flattened into the cracked pavement beneath them, were two fighters facing off against each other.

"Who are you?!" Gray Fullbuster shouted at his opponent standing atop a silver hovercar. The other man was handsome, with a fair complexion and long blue hair that he had tied in a ponytail and fell halfway down his back. He wore a white kimono with a red belt tied around his waist, and he held up a sword with a scary-looking black face on the hilt of it. The hilt itself was made of bumpy red wood and the blade that extended from it was not a full inch thick.

The enemy facing Gray flipped his ponytail behind him in a smug manner. He grinned ahead at Gray and replied, "I am Shishi Wakamaru. And this is the Banshee Shriek Sword," he spun the sword above his head so fast that it started to look like a blur.

"Your eyes," Gray growled, lifting up his fists that covered in ice and spread down his arms. "They aren't black like the others. Your irises are not gray either," he added, seeing the other man's eyes were a dark shade of red, almost brown.

"That is because I am not one of those Reanimations," Shishi stated calmly. He snapped his sword in front of him, and added, "Though I am a member of the Underworld."

Gray growled and two swords of ice formed in his hands. A helmet of ice morphed over his head and his entire face became covered as well, even covering his eyes with an icy visor. Spikes of ice shot out of his back and a tail covered in even more spikes formed out of his backside. He held his arms out to the sides and while still holding onto his swords, more ice formed behind his arms, stretching back into curved wings. The mask of ice over his face stretched outwards and a mouth formed in front of his own, full of ice spikes pointed up and down like teeth. "Ice Transformation: FROZEN DRAGON!" Gray slammed his wings out to the sides and a gust of wind flew out from him into his enemy down the road.

"Good, good!" Shishi Wakamaru said, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Show me what you can do, if you can! This Banshee Shriek Sword will steal your soul if you are too weak!" Shishi swung the sword down and yelled out, "Chorus of a Thousand Skulls!"

The face on the front of his sword opened up its dark mouth and Gray felt shivers down his spiky spine. He was right to feel nervous, as hundreds of souls emerged from the mouth of Shishi's blade. They flew out and in every direction completely surrounding the area, encasing Gray and Shishi inside. Gray was spinning around looking at them all and he heard his enemy call out to him, "They do not discriminate what they attack. The souls of the demons in my blade will destroy everything, including you."

Gray saw a few dozen of those souls all change direction from flying randomly around to flying straight at him. He curled in his wings, bent his body down, and yelled out, "RAAA!" The spikes surrounding his body shot out like missiles. Some of them crashed straight through the demonic souls and into others flying around the outside. He snapped his wings out after firing his spikes and the demons that were not hit got sent flying by the huge gust of wind he released.

Shishi frowned and he glared at Gray harder. "Take him down," the blue haired demon commanded, his eyes flickering yellow for a second and claws extending from his fingernails. As he commanded it, the demons all around flew in at Gray. However, the man who looked like a dragon of ice was much faster in this form that any other. He flapped his wings down and actually lifted himself off the ground and up in the air. He flew straight at the demons coming down at him and he slashed his frozen blades over and over into them, tearing them apart.

The ice dragon did a loop-de-loop in the sky and shot around the hundreds of demon souls. He cut them all apart with his spikes, wings, swords, and occasionally even his teeth. Shishi stopped frowning as much and he calmed himself down even as Gray was finishing off the last of his souls. "You are quite the opponent, but I can tell, you are already exhausted." As Shishi finished, Gray glared down at him and could not stop panting to prove the man wrong. "However," Shishi continued, "you proved yourself as a powerful opponent, so I will treat you as such and defeat you with one of my most powerful techniques."

He slashed his sword down again and the blade made a wailing sound. Gray had to cover his ears as the screeching pierced his eardrums. He dropped out of the air while holding his head, and could barely squint through the visor to see Shishi spinning the blade around over his head so fast that blue lights radiated off of it. Gray snarled and he slammed his right hand down, throwing the sword in it down the road at his opponent.

Shishi had to leap up in the air to avoid the sword, and he went wide-eyes seeing the blade crash into the silver car he was standing on. When the blade collided, it was like it had a mind of its own and dozens of other ice spikes shot out of the hovercar's roof, ripping the car to pieces. He snarled and glared back at Gray, and for the first time Gray noticed his truly demonic appearance. Shishi swung his sword down and roared, "Chorus of _TEN_ THOUSAND SKULLS!"

Gray dropped his jaw as a minute ago the man summoned only a thousand and it was still difficult to handle. He could tell his opponent was not bluffing though, and thousands of demons started pouring out of Shishi's blade. The demon started cracking up and Gray took a step back. Then, both of them dropped their jaws as all of the demons in the sky got ripped apart.

An enormous slash of black tore through the sky above the two enemies' heads. They stared up in shock as it shredded the souls. More were coming out of the Banshee Shriek Sword however, so the one who eliminated the first ones out dropped down and landed right in front of Shishi Wakamaru. He knocked the blade out of the blue haired man's hand without hesitation. "You said you were a member of the Underworld?" Ichigo asked, his voice dark, his eyes shadowed by his orange bangs.

Gray's eyes turned huge at the sight of the figure in front of him. "You," he whispered, remembering the first person he fought all day with Natsu at his side.

Shishi stared at the cloak around Ichigo and he took a step back. "A shinigami? Your power is amazing." He could barely handle the aura pressing down on him from the man in front of his eyes.

Ichigo saw his black cloak was fully restored, which meant his power was as well. He still felt tired, and he had no idea how he got most of his strength back, but he was going to use it as best he could. He had his large, curved, silver sword in his right hand held out to his side. Ichigo glared into his enemy's eyes and stated harshly, "You have destroyed the city I built."

Gray suddenly remembered Ichigo mentioning something to him and Natsu earlier. _I said there was no way the Government would let someone as strong as him walk around without a nullifier, and he said he could because of his role in building the city._

Ichigo kept talking and only sounded angrier with every word. "You monsters manipulated Tetsuo. You killed Mace and Superman." He took a step towards the demon who took a step away from him. "Now Trunks is dead too. So many innocent people in this city are dead. And Luthor killed Tetsuo! My friend!" Ichigo shouted, and his own eyes opened wide as he realized what he shouted.

Gray gawked at Ichigo's back as well. He thought Tetsuo was just an insane brat like most other people in the city thought at the moment. So, seeing this person so angered by that monster's death shocked him. What shocked him even more though was the realization that Tetsuo was dead. _What happened in the Upper City since the cameras went out? I thought the Saiyans were taking care of him, but Luthor killed Tetsuo? Then who's fighting the Saiyans now?! Why aren't they down here helping us?_

"Hold on, I have nothing to do with the big plans-" Shishi started.

"You're a member of the Underworld," Ichigo said, no mercy in his voice. "That's all I need to know." He took a step forward and vanished while Shishi started taking his step back. The demon had not even finished his back-step when Ichigo stopped moving ten feet behind him. Gray had to blink a few times as he barely saw Ichigo move, and he gulped at the sight of the blood splashing out of a huge slash on his opponent's body.

Shishi's eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground. Ichigo lifted up his sword and slammed it down over his shoulders. He turned and looked back at Gray with a harsh look, and Gray held his hands up in front of him. "Hold on," the Fairy Tail mage began. "Orochimaru just released an army of undead, unkillable soldiers into the city. The NEG and us intruders are not fighting each other anymore, just the Underworld."

"I don't care," Ichigo growled. His eyes were dark and he looked around him at all the destruction. "I've been out for too long," he muttered, and his face looked pained as he said it. "Everything's gone. I don't even hear that many people screaming. It's like, they're all dead," he shook his head as he could not feel anyone in any of the destroyed buildings' around him.

"It's alright," Gray began, making Ichigo glare up at him angrily. "Seriously," Gray continued, putting down his hands. "Timmy wished most people out of the city." Ichigo had a blank expression upon hearing such a stupid statement and Gray could tell the teenager did not believe him. "Trust me," Gray started, looking into Ichigo's eyes. "All the citizens and the injured vanished out of thin air. Timmy must have teleported them somewhere safe. It was right after the bombs went off."

"What bombs?" Ichigo muttered.

"When the island started falling, and the barrier shattered," Gray said, trying to jog this teen's memories. Ichigo nodded as he thought about Luthor slamming his arms out and shattering the city barrier. The tall, spiky-haired teen frowned and thought, _So that was a signal for his men to set off bombs? That bastard!_

"You need to help out," Gray continued, and Ichigo looked up into his eyes.

"With what?" Ichigo replied.

"Stopping Orochimaru!" Gray shouted, reminding the teen of what he said a minute ago. More explosions were going off around the city and Ichigo looked around seeing them spreading farther and farther out from the point the majority of them started at when he awoke.

He frowned deeply thinking about fighting the Underworld soldiers. Then, the planet shook and lightning flashed above him. He and Gray snapped their heads up, and Ichigo clenched his hand around the hilt of his sword tighter than ever. "I wish I could help you," he began, while jumping up in the air and starting to fly high into the sky. He shouted out loudly down to Gray, "But I need to stop Luthor! He's the cause of all of this, and he's going to end it!"

"Luthor is fighting the Saiyans?!" Gray shouted up. "How?!"

Ichigo furrowed his brow and continued to shoot higher and higher. _He took Tetsuo's power. Tetsuo may not have been able to control it properly, but at least he wasn't_ _ **completely**_ _mad! In the hands of Lex Luthor, he could destroy this world!_ The teenager with spiky orange hair continued flying up faster and faster. He shot right past the cloud he was lying on a few minutes ago that he had no idea how it got there or why he did not fall through it. His eyes pointed at the dark swirling clouds above and he pointed his wide silver sword up at them. "Ban-kai!" He yelled out. A flash of light surrounded him and a huge aura wrapped around his body before shooting out in a shockwave around him. Gray was a few hundred feet down below but he still rose up his arms to protect from the wind of the transformation, while dust and dirt shot up around him. Ichigo's black cloak extended down below his feet making a spiky pattern at the bottom, and his silver sword transformed into a thinner, black katana.

Ichigo's face took on a more serious look and he flew through the black clouds keeping that expression the whole time. Lightning flashed around him and the wind picked up faster than ever the higher he rose. He knew he was still flying up, but he could not see an end to the clouds in sight. The boy grimaced and he rose up his black blade. With one slash forward he split the clouds above his head so that he could see all the way up to the blue sky beyond. He could see the sky, and every few seconds he saw a small pulse of purple vibrate out around the atmosphere.

 _How high up are they?_ He thought with widening eyes. Ichigo flew up through the split in the clouds and rose ever higher into the sky. He looked to the western sky where he could see all three suns, and he turned east where being as high as he was now, he could start to see the darkness of the other side of the world, of space and night. Ichigo flew faster as it was actually getting difficult to press further into the sky at the speed he was currently going at. The air became thinner, but he was not in his human form and it did not bother him very much.

The teenager flew up, and up, and up, until he was miles off the ground.

There was one layer of clouds as high up as Ichigo could see. From the ruins of Metropolis below, no one could see this layer of white clouds as the soot and smoke from the collapsed burning buildings filled the sky with a dark murky haze. All the power ups and transformations of fighters in the city were causing strange weather powers as well, and on occasion Nami would even change the weather in whatever area of the city she was in.

Ichigo could feel what was behind those clouds, and the feeling made him slow his flight. He could not continue up any higher as his body tensed up with fear. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. "What the Hell is that?" He started breathing heavily which was strange considering he was in his shinigami form and did not even have real lungs. "Is that, Luthor?"

The feeling in his gut was different from what he felt when he first faced Lex Luthor earlier though. He started floating higher up in very slow motion, but the white sky ripped open and a figure dropped from the sky who Ichigo did not recognize at all. Ichigo kept staring up in shock however, because the figure that dropped through the clouds, although horrifying, was the one yelling out in agony.

The person was six foot tall and he had a golden aura around him with a black veil on the outside of it. His face was distorted into rage once the agonized look vanished from it. Ichigo lowered his gaze from the clouds down to the figure who stopped descending once he was only ten yards to Ichigo's right. The orange haired shinigami looked into the figure's eyes and saw nothing there but darkness. There were swirls of black moving around inside the white orbs that darted up to glare into the clouds. His entire body was muscular and his clothes were all destroyed except for shreds of black cloth around his waist in what looked like remains of what used to be pants.

His hair was what really made him look weird though. Ichigo followed the man's hair up and up as it swayed in the yellow and black aura. It waved around in the sky like it was part of his aura and it made the clouds above him spread apart to open the sky for him. "LUTHOR!" The figure roared, his mind almost blank but having just enough sense to know who his enemy was.

Ichigo tried following the figure's movements, but even in Bankai he could not see it as Timmy Turner flew up in the sky in front of him. He shook his head of his nerves and followed the muscular man up into the sky, and when he rose above the cloud his eyes grew even larger than before.

A boy got thrown across the sky and he formed a huge kiai behind himself to half his motion. Ichigo crossed his arms as a huge amount of force crashed into him, and when he lowered his arms he saw the shorter figure a dozen meters in front of him holding his arms to the sides and yelling out to make the sky shake around him. His golden spiky hair spiked up higher into his aura and Son Gohan yelled out as he powered up as hard as he could. "Ichigo!" He yelled out, and the older teenager looked surprised that Gohan would call out his name in such an intense situation. Gohan turned his head a little and saw the shinigami standing there in midair, "When Vegeta attacks, use your most powerful blast on Luthor's other side!"

Without another word, Super Saiyan 2 Gohan flew off as fast as he could. Ichigo followed him away with his eyes and his breath hitched at the sight of the twelve foot tall man Gohan flew towards and tried fighting head on. Lex Luthor swatted his right hand across the front of his body and Gohan ducked under it but the man slammed it into Timmy and knocked the man away like a rocket. A hundred yards away in the sky, Ichigo felt as much force as if a freight train crashed into him and he got knocked back triple the distance from Luthor.

"Damn it," Ichigo growled as he finally stopped himself in from flying back any farther. From that small attack alone he could see the gap between himself and Luthor's powers. _He was not even aiming at me and I'm still out of breath._ Ichigo reached up his right hand and put his palm over his face. He dragged his hand down in front of his face and his skin became covered with the white mask of a Hollow. There were red stripes on the mask and he looked a lot scarier with it on.

"Is this really all the best fighters of Awul have to offer?!" Luthor yelled. His voice carried across the entire sky and every fighter trying to kill him heard the voice echo in their minds.

Vegeta threw his arms out to his sides and lightning sparked off of his body in every direction. His spiked up golden hair pushed backwards and his muscles bulked up. Normally he hated going into this Ultra Form, but he was not moving and did not need to worry about speed. "AAHHHHHHH!" His body bulked and vibrated while the purple barrier in the atmosphere lit up and sent ripples out into the distance in every direction.

Luthor turned left and looked off towards Vegeta's area of the sky. "Oh, what are you trying now Prince Vegeta?"

"Your opponent is right here!" Gohan shouted. He slammed a fist into the right side of Luthor's face since the man was looking away from him. For a second Gohan thought he had something, but his fist just stopped on Luthor's face and the man started turning back towards him. He turned with Gohan's fist pressed against his face and the young teen started sweating badly. Luthor lifted his right hand faster than Gohan could back up, and he pressed that hand up against Gohan's chest.

The demi-Saiyan only got his fist an inch from Luthor's face by the time the man started heating up his hand. He burned Gohan's skin black in the shape of a hand and almost ripped through the tough Saiyan skin but Gohan finally pulled back far enough that Luthor's hot hand wasn't on him any longer. It all happened in milliseconds so Gohan barely knew what happened but he flew backwards and rose up a hand to his own smoldering skin.

"Ah hah ah hah," Gohan panted. He lifted up both hands and pointed them at his enemy, "Take this! Ra ra ra RAARARARA!" He shot blast of blue light one after the other into Luthor's front while the man in a suit of green armor glared at him. Even as explosions went off all around his body, he just glared at the boy through the smoke and energy. His green armor had been ripping and peeling from his torso, but Luthor figured out how to spread an aura of energy around himself to try and stop his suit from getting destroyed completely.

"I will only extend my invitation one last time," Luthor announced and Gohan stopped firing pointless attacks at him. The boy running out of energy stared at the cloud of smoke with wide eyes and he had to shield his face as the smoke all dispersed at once and the force of Luthor's blast of energy smashed into him. Lex Luthor rose his hand to the sky and pointed a palm up, creating a ball of dark purple light that grew from the size of a baseball into the size of a building in under a second.

Gohan was not that far away from the man, so his body got burned badly as the ball expanded into him. He rose up his arms and tried to hold onto the attack's edge, but Luthor was not even trying to attack him with the attack. Just forming the attack burned Gohan, but he shot the attack up into the sky and then he lifted both hands and pulled away from each other.

The demi-Saiyan child snapped his head up and watched as the massive sphere of purple energy ripped apart into a thousand different dark purple balls of light. He gulped and darted his eyes back and forth before flying far backwards and pulling his hands down to his sides. Luthor was ignoring him though, paying too much attention to his own enormous power.

"Now, fall!" He brought his hands down and the purple energy balls fell out of the sky like rain.

"You're the one who's going to fall Luthor!" Gohan shouted at his mother's killer. His body started shaking and he lifted his voice, "Kame!" Luthor started chuckling as he had seen this attack many times before. "HAME!" Gohan shouted.

To the far right of Gohan and on Luthor's left, Vegeta screamed, "FINAL-"

Luthor's eyes darted over and then he spotted something on his right side as well. Ichigo was floating there with his sword risen high above his head, a mask over his face and his black cloak down below his feet. "GETSUGAAA-"

Gohan pushed his hands forward and a ball of blue light in between his palms shot out. The ball grew exponentially in under a second and turned into a sphere of blue light that lit up the entire sky in front of him. It flew forward towards Luthor who kept darting his eyes from one fighter to the other.

"FLASH!" Vegeta roared.

"TENSHOU!" Ichigo snarled through his Visier mask.

A gigantic slash of black and red shot across the sky towards Luthor and on his other side came a beam of yellow light as large as Gohan's blue one. At first he planned on taking their attacks to show them just how outmatched they were, but this was actually looking a little dangerous. His purple beams were falling from the sky like rain and many of them were getting absorbed by the much larger attacks coming his way.

Luthor started flying backwards and he smirked at how much faster he was than all his opponents. Their beams were practically moving in slow motion to him and he got out from the point in between where the three were going to collide without much effort. "Just because you're strong now Luthor," a voice said behind him and Luthor's eyes started to go wide. "Doesn't mean you should let your guard down."

Luthor's head started to turn and he caught a glimpse of the Super Saiyan 3 standing in midair behind him. Son Goku slammed a fist into the back of his head and Luthor got thrown away, right into the end of Goku's son's attack. The Kamehameha Wave pushed Luthor back right into the point in between Ichigo and Vegeta's blasts.

"No, no," Luthor stuck his hands out to the sides and stopped the Getsuga Tenshou and Final Flash, but he couldn't hold his hands in front of him to stop the Kamehameha anymore then. "No no no," he yelled more and was getting louder. "NO! RaaaAAA!" He caused a huge aura to ripple around his body and press against all the attacks pushing in on him.

"I won't let you!" Goku shouted. Luthor darted his eyes up and spotted Goku far too late. The man floated there with his hands curled in at his sides in the same way his son just had them. "HAAAA!" He yelled, finishing the attack he had charged while Luthor held off the others.

"Finish him Kakarott!" Vegeta roared as he pushed his all into the Final Flash.

"Father!"

"RRAAAA!" Ichigo roared and he started swinging his thin black blade. He sent as many powerful black slashes of energy into the massive attack as he could.

Luthor stood there with a bubble of aura around him spreading out wider each second. Goku's Kamehameha wave crashed into the top of the bubble however and Luthor's entire forcefield cracked. He panicked and moved his hands from the attacks on his sides to the one above him, but then the sides of his forcefield cracked even more. "There is no stopping me! You fools should have joined me when you had the chance!" Luthor yelled. "I can not be defeated!"

His forcefield shattered. Luthor screamed and the attacks all converged on his position. The explosion sent all four of the fighters facing him sprawling back through the sky. Goku flew towards his son and the two of them backed away from the massive eruption of energy that took place around Lex Luthor.

The normally translucent purple barrier that surrounded Nexus felt the force of the explosion and made the barrier more illuminated than ever. It turned solid purple and rippled out in waves that went farther than they had in years. All over Awul, people looked up in the sky as their atmosphere lit up purple.

People all over NEG territory, all over Awul, and on different islands and continents around the world, the sky became purple. Even in dark sections of the planet where it was late in the night, people could see the black sky getting disturbed by the purple barrier's illumination. They all looked up and watched as beautiful ripples scattered their skies.

Some of the only few who could not see those ripples filling the sky were those in Metropolis far below the direct center. However, those people could not even tell what was going on high above them. They all just assumed the shaking city was a result of one of the many powerful reanimated soldiers running rampant.

Gohan's golden hair fell back down to black over the top of his head. It was short thanks to the haircut he got from Gwen the night before, so it remained spiked up above instead of falling back behind his head. He was panting and he gasped out, "That was, everything I had."

"I told you, Kakarott," Vegeta yelled across the sky.

Ichigo looked back and forth between the Saiyan warriors and he slowly turned his head back to the diminishing eruption back where Luthor used to be. At least he _hoped_ Luthor was not there any more.

"I know," Goku yelled back at Vegeta. His long golden hair going behind him down to his waist stayed spiky but his aura was much smaller than before. "It wasn't enough."

As he said it, Ichigo was able to see the shadow inside the explosion. The silhouette was the same size as Luthor, the same shape, but it did not feel the same as before. Soon he would learn why. The man inside the smoke floated there with his arms crossed in front of his face, his arm skin steaming. He lowered down his arms and opened up the eyes he clenched shut to protect. His face was burned, and his neck hurt as he looked down at his own torso.

The smoke was starting to clear more and more while the fighters could only stare inside silently at the figure who looked down at his own body. Luthor stared at his torso, no longer covered in any type of armor until his waist. Then, down below his knees the rest of his armor got torn off as well, and the boots he had on fell off without the support from the rest of his suit.

 _My ultimate invention. The most powerful, sleek, yet durable body armor I have ever produced. I even covered it with my aura,_ Luthor's body started shaking as he thought and the air around him was distorting. Luthor's fists clenched at his sides and almost every fighter looking at him gulped and flew backwards a little. Only Goku managed to keep calm and just rose his arms back into a fighting stance.

When Luthor snapped his head up though, Goku lost his fully composed look. Luthor lost it. His eyes were bloodshot and his aura erupted. A white aura surrounded Luthor and then expanded a thousand times to engulf all of his enemies in the sky. Once it was far away from his body, a thicker, more solid white aura stretched around his body and whips of it started flaring off. Five whips flared in every direction, and then they all focused straight ahead and slammed into Goku who tried crossing his arms to stop them. The white energy knocked Goku back and he yelled out in pain.

"LUTHOR!" a voice roared directly beneath him. Luthor focused all of his energy forward for a second so the person he was not paying any attention to caught him off guard enough to make a shocked look replace his one of fury.

Timmy raced up through the sky into the massive aura and he reached both hands up above his head. Luthor looked down right as Timmy slammed his hands into Lex's face. The two monsters grappled in the sky with Timmy pressing his thumbs into Luthor's eyes while he tried crushing the sides of the man's head inwards. Luthor screamed and grabbed him by the shoulders at first, and they spun around violently in the sky, but when that didn't work he focused his most intense energy in front of him.

"AHHH!" Timmy screamed as his body started searing in pain. His skin was ripping from his body and he let go of Luthor's head, but Luthor was not letting him get away and reached forward, grabbing each of Timmy's arms around the biceps. Luthor had huge hands thanks to his surgery the day before, and those hands reached around more than half of Timmy's arms. And then he squeezed.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Timmy's arms snapped. Luthor's mouth curved up into a huge grin, and then him and every other person flying towards him dropped their jaws as Timmy rose up his right knee and caught Luthor off guard right in the middle of his stomach. The man gasped and spit came out of his mouth, but as Timmy rose up his other knee, Luthor closed his mouth and furiously let go of Timmy's arms only to grab him by the thighs this time.

"Timmy!" Gohan shouted and flew forward, _**CRACK!**_ He froze in place and watched as Timmy's new legs crushed inside Luthor's grasp. Timmy opened his mouth to scream, but Luthor rose his right hand from Timmy's left leg and put it in front of the kid's face. He grabbed Timmy around the mouth and his entire face and started squeezing. Luthor's eyes were bloodshot and he opened his mouth to roar while his hand lit up yellow and energy filled Timmy's open mouth.

"Hi-yaa!" Goku spun a kick and slammed it into the monster's left temple.

Luthor lost his grip on Timmy's leg and he did a flip in the air before righting himself. He spun around and clapped his hands in, smashing them on both of Vegeta's temples as the Prince tried to get the drop on him like Goku just got. Vegeta's head rung and he could not focus at all, not even expecting the uppercut that caught him under the chin the next second and knocking his Super Saiyan off.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled out.

Luthor pulled a fist back and it filled with red energy. He opened his palm and pushed it forward to throw at Vegeta, but his arm froze in place, and he was not the one to stop it. He spun around furiously and glared at Timmy floating there with crushed arms and legs, and a face that looked like it was partially melted. Timmy glared at Luthor's arm and used his entire power to stop the man's movement, and then he crushed the ball of energy Luthor was holding with his mind.

The ball exploded, and then Luthor trapped the explosion in a telekinetic bubble of his own. He then sent the explosion flying at Timmy before releasing the bubble and letting it explode in the kid's face. Timmy created a forcefield in front of his body that stopped the explosion and Luthor's entire body shook in rage.

He saw a non-Super Saiyan Gohan and Vegeta flying towards him with bloodied faces, but he ignored them both and flew forwards faster than the two could see. Goku swung at him, but Luthor ducked beneath the fist and swatted Goku away without a glance. He flew past them all straight to Timmy and smashed right through the boy's forcefield. _KILL HIM! ANNIHILATE HIM! MURDER HIM!_

Luthor did not notice, but his aura was still hundreds of yards in diameter around his body. Literal mountains of energy were rippling through the sky around him and more condensed bursts kept shooting off and slamming into fighters trying to get close to him. When he smashed through Timmy's forcefield though, all of his condensed energy burst out through it and slammed into Timmy full force. He was hit with the entire brunt of Luthor's energy.

"No!" Gohan screamed as he saw the light surround Timmy. _Wanda just brought him back to life! I won't let it happen. I won't let her sacrifice be in vain!_ "RAA!" Gohan pulled his fists in and his black hair waved around the top of his head for a few seconds. It flashed gold, did it again, and then stuck up completely. Gohan shot forward towards his friend and he screamed, "Luthor! Let him go!"

Luthor heard his name get shouted and it caused him to think about who was calling it out. That's when he realized, he had not had a lucid thought since Timmy kneed him in the stomach. _What the Hell is going on?!_ He let go of Timmy's throat that he realized he was grabbing and he watched as the boy fell through the sky. Thoughts of murder and annihilation were still in his mind and he had to push those thoughts aside to reach his comprehensive ones, _Is this the insanity that Tetsuo was plagued with? I must not lose control-_

He felt someone behind him and spun with a fist outstretched, but he opened up that fist into a palm and flew backwards as he did with a look of panic on his face. His initial reaction was to smash straight through his enemy, but he stopped himself and made it so the edge of his hand passed right in front of Son Gohan. He still had more than enough power to knock back Gohan's fist and the boy's entire body, throwing him spinning through the sky.

"DAMN!" Ichigo shouted. He was too scared to move in before after seeing Luthor survived their combined attacks, but he was doing nothing floating off to the side like he was now. He brought his hand back up in front of his face and recreated his Visier mask, giving him a burst of speed he used to fly at Luthor.

"I told you all that I would only give you one last chance," Luthor growled. His aura was shrinking back down into his body as he tried to regain complete control, but the edge was still twenty feet away from his body in all directions. He rose his head and shouted, "So your chance is over! I offered you the opportunity to rule this world by my side! You knew you could not beat me, and you chose to die anyway!" _I almost killed Turner on accident, but these will not be accidents._ Luthor glared across the sky at Son Goku and his friends. "Now, I will kill you all and take Awul for myself!"

"I won't let you Luthor!" Gohan shouted. The Super Saiyan boy flew in front of everyone else and he glared into Lex Luthor's eyes with such extreme ferocity it had Luthor feeling excited once more. "You monster, you murdered my mother. I will never forgive you!"

Luthor smirked. He looked past Gohan and saw Son Goku's looking back at him, and Goku's eyes went wide as Luthor's smirk only got wider. "Luthor don't!" Goku shouted.

 _Time to test out another one of Tetsuo's powers._ Luthor looked ahead at Gohan and he made eye contact with the boy. Gohan's body tensed up as suddenly the corners of his vision got blurry. Everything in his sight started shifting and he suddenly saw Luthor floating in front of Goku over the broken city of Metropolis, only much closer to the ground level. Timmy was on the ground with a hole in his chest and Nami was crying over him. He was confused at what he was seeing, but then he heard something that made his heart skip a beat. **"** **The attack on Pao that killed my wife, killed more than just my wife and the other members of the council."**

Gohan just stared at his father in the vision and watched as the man said three more words that turned his world on his head. Luthor asked who, and when Goku responded Gohan felt his mind blank. His heart, after skipping that beat, started racing faster than every and he started panting harder and harder. The illusion began to fade, but Gohan heard it over and over in his mind, **"My unborn child."**

"I," Gohan whispered as the illusion faded. The illusion was mainly for him, but the other three fighters behind Gohan all saw it as well. Vegeta spun to Kakarott with shocked eyes, and Ichigo felt himself grow even more furious at Luthor.

"I'm sorry Gohan," Goku said. His mouth was in a deep, serious frown as he stared past his son at Luthor. "I didn't tell you, because-"

"My, baby brother, or sister," Gohan whispered. His eyes focused on Luthor and he started grinding his teeth together. Luthor's eyes went wide not because Gohan's body surrounded in a golden light as powerful as when he was at full strength, but because the teenage boy's teeth sharpened like an animal's. "YOU KILLED THEM!" Gohan screamed, and he snapped his head back with eyes pure white.

"Good, it would have been a shame to kill you when you were so weak," Luthor said to the kid flying his way. Gohan pulled a fist back as far as he could and threw it at his enemy, only for Luthor to catch it and pull Gohan close so their faces were inches apart. "This way, you will know that even with your full power, you were unable to avenge those I took from you." He pushed back on the fist he caught and the other three still in the air with them heard the crack of Gohan's wrist breaking. Luthor held Gohan there even as he broke the boy's wrist and he continued looking in Gohan's eyes as the blue irises reappeared. "And once you are full of despair, then I will kill you."

* * *

 **A/N Luthor's going off! He's kicking some major ass right now and it doesn't look like anyone's going to be able to stop him. Even the strongest attacks the fighters had combined could not put down the monster in command of the Underworld. Timmy had a moment where it looked like he got Luthor off guard, but only managed to anger him to the point that Luthor almost unknowingly murdered him, the insane power lurking inside him causing him to lash out. Gohan learns of his mother's pregnancy that was cut short with her death, but even with his rage he can not stop Luthor's rampage. Things don't look much better down below as Orochimaru reanimated multiple Kryptonians to take care of Laxus. Other than them, the Great Holy Knight Zaratras is reborn, along with the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto Uzumaki. Who else has come back to life? Are these new fighters too much for our heroes to handle? Find out this chapter on Nexus!**

123GOHANZ chapter 1 . Oct 24

Hello there! I must say that this is really an interesting piece of work you've got here, although I must admit I couldn't fully appreciate it since I'm not familiar with some of the series tied to the story.

Still, it was a well written chapter. Although I dif lost track of what was going on at least once, though that was probably more of my fault than anything else really. I'm surprised that this has so little followers and favs despite having such high quality

 **Hey there! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I can see how someone would lose track with the sheer number of characters in Nexus but I appreciate that you think it should have more favs! Awesome to hear that!**

ass chapter 80 . Oct 22

I love this fanfic. Keep up the good work. Please continue this!

 **Thanks! Glad you like it and I sure will continue!**

asdf chapter 80 . Oct 29

Can we have Beerus appear and kick everyone's asses? Please!

 **Haha, I already have a place in mind where Beerus is going to show up in Nexus. There are so many good resources that revolve around Gods though that I'm planning a different arc more focused on that. Hope you stick with it 'till then! Thanks for the review!**

Espada-001 chapter 80 . Nov 2

I just realized something pretty big about Blackbeard! Even if you used the reanimation jutsu on him and he came back to life he wouldn't have his devil fruit powers since they leave the host after they die and move onto a different fruit! I can some what understand characters that were resurrected from their original worlds since you pretty much returned them to the state that they were in before they died. No matter how I think about it I'm certain that the reanimation jutsu wouldn't return his powers since they are independent abilities and can't exist in more than one location at a time. Sorry I just realized this while rereading your last chapter.

 **Hey again! Thanks for another review and I'm happy to keep getting feedback on this story. After a host dies the Devil Fruit does leave the body, but like in the War of the Best when Whitebeard died, his body must have kept the Devil Fruit power for a while afterwards since Blackbeard was able to do something in order to take his power. It seems like Orochimaru found Blackbeard's body and reanimated him in short enough time since Kirito killed him that his powers are still there. Hope this explanation works for you!**

 **-Anyway thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! The battle is coming to an end so I hope you're all excited for these next couple of chapters! 'Till next time!**


	82. Nexus 16-1 Kamishiro

**Nexus 16.1**

"Damn, these guys are no joke," Laxus muttered as he flew backwards, firing constant beams of yellow light out of his palms as he did. It was one of the first moves he learned from Vegeta, Scatter Shot. Doing so kept his opponents constantly moving around trying to dodge his attacks, and he could direct them to certain areas depending on where he fired each beam.

The only problem was, his opponents were not trying to dodge his attacks. The reason for that was not that they were strong enough to survive the beams, but that their bodies reconstructed every time they were damaged. Laxus brought his hands together above his head and formed an extra large ball of yellow energy on it. The smoke cleared in front of him as the male and female Kryptonians came flying through. Their eyes opened wide in surprise seeing the huge attack the young man was preparing for them, but their reanimated bodies did not slow down at all.

"You're pretty good!" The woman with short black hair shouted while she flew forward with her fists out in front of her face.

"Are you a Super Saiyan?" The man with longer black hair questioned at the same time as his dead comrade.

Laxus would have smirked at the question but right before he could throw his arms and the attack down, his chest clenched up and he coughed once. A bucket of blood splashed out of his mouth and he clenched his teeth in pain, pain that would only increase in a second as he got slammed by his opponents and dropped his ball of energy.

The woman who punched him across the face grimaced as she felt the bones in Laxus's jaw grinding on her fist. She remembered seeing that spiky-haired teen cure him earlier and figured he must have been in some terrible battle before this that she did not see. While she pitied and flew after him though, Laxus managed to raise an arm and then clench a fist. She wondered what he was doing, then heard an explosion and turned her head to see the ball of yellow light Laxus dropped exploding behind her.

The woman's body got caught up in the blast and she fell from the air without most of her body. As her mouth reformed she sighed at the lack of pain or enjoyment from this fight. Her arms and legs were pulling back together before her while she stared ahead at Laxus and her fellow Kryptonians trading blows. Their fists collided and the debris around them shot out in different directions. Laxus pushed harder and harder into the punch while the man in front of him looked at Laxus's mouth, his teeth grinding together with blood seeping through the cracks.

"Why are you still fighting me?" The Kryptonian questioned. He looked into Laxus's enraged eyes, "You must understand you can not defeat us. Why not run?"

"One, I doubt your bodies would allow you to let me escape," Laxus began. His body erupted in yellow light and his muscles bulked out. He pushed harder into the punch and the reanimated man's hand exploded and then his entire arm ripped apart as well. "And two!" Laxus yelled as the man went bouncing backwards. The guy stood up next to his comrade and they both regenerated while Laxus shouted at them. "If I don't stop you, you'll be after my nakama next!"

"That's a noble reason," the short haired woman called to him, "but that won't help you beat us!" Her feet lifted off the ground and she started flying forward. While she was mid-flight though, she spotted something out the corner of her eye. She tried turning and then dodging, but the spinning disk of yellow light sliced straight through her torso and kept flying to cut through the other Kryptonian behind her.

Laxus opened his eyes wide and then spun left to see a short man standing in the air above him. Krillin's orange gi looked more like a pair of baggy shorts at this point. He floated there holding his left palm up with another yellow disk on it. "Go Laxus," Krillin called down. "As long as you continue to destroy them they can't attack you." He threw another Destructo Disk down and sliced the reconstructing aliens in half again.

"You'll run out of energy before long," Laxus said. "What will you do then?"

"Don't worry, I've got a plan," Krillin told him. "Now go! Natsu needs your help. His energy is strong now, but he's using every last drop."

Laxus spun and his eyes opened wide as he felt across the city where Natsu was. _What the Hell is that?!_ He thought at the feeling of whoever Natsu was fighting's power.

"Go!" Krillin shouted as he struggled to form yet another Destructo Disk. Laxus looked up one more time and stared at the wavering yellow energy over Krillin's palm. He nodded once, realizing that Krillin knew he did not have enough energy to help Natsu himself, and then Laxus flew off in a bolt of lightning.

"You people are not going to win this fight," the alien man Krillin sliced in half said while his lower body reformed under his split torso. Without a full body he did not have the energy to fly at his opponent, but the more together he became the more powerful he felt, and he knew his power was not decreasing like it would if he was still alive, unfortunately for his opponent. "Your numbers are dwindling, your strength is running out," the man watched as Krillin tried forming another Destructo Disk but the new one was only half as wide as the ones before it. It wavered, energy flickering off of it, and then the disk broke apart above Krillin making the short man wince in pain as even trying to put all his energy into it he could not make a single more attack. "You should run before my legs reform completely," the Kryptonian man suggested.

"He's right, run!" The woman shouted right as the last shards of her body pulled together again. Krillin was shaking in the air but he rose up his arms into a fighting stance.

"Run away? You know, I would love to do just that," Krillin told his opponents. "But I've got this idea in my head that I'm some sort of hero." He curled in his fingers in the stance Master Roshi instilled in him through years of training. The bald man chuckled a few times thinking how stupid he was being. _The old me never would have done something like this. Damn you Goku,_ he smiled as he thought it and prepared himself for the two enemies flying at him.

"You're going to die for nothing!" The woman shouted at him.

"Go ahead and die then!" The male Kryptonian roared.

The two of them got right in front of Krillin with their arms pulled back. "Spirit Ball!" A voice yelled above them. The two fighters mid-attack snapped their heads up and then exploded in a ball of blue light.

Krillin got pushed back through the air by the attack then he uncrossed his arms and looked up with a huge smile. "Yamcha!" He shouted at the sight of his taller friend with black spiky hair dropping down towards him.

"Let's go Krillin! We need to run!"

"Yamcha wait, I have a plan," Krillin told his old friend and fellow Turtle Hermit pupil. He quickly told Yamcha his plan and when he saw the reforming figures in the smoke he yelled, "Now go! I'll hold them off!"

Yamcha stared at Krillin with a shocked look for a few seconds, then he held up his right hand and formed another Spirit Ball on it. He stuck up two fingers and sent his attack forward where it smashed through the rebuilding Kryptonians. Krillin turned in surprise but Yamcha stated in a confident tone, "You've got almost no energy left buddy, leave them to me. It's a good plan, you're going to have to see it through."

"Yamcha you don't have any energy either!" Krillin exclaimed at his friend who flinched thinking about how he exerted himself protecting the people teleported out of the city earlier.

After a second of hesitation Yamcha muttered, "I have more than you." Krillin's eyes went wide and Yamcha spun to him. "Now go!"

"Yamcha," Krillin whispered. He looked back at the Kryptonians, then nodded his head and made to fly off.

"And Krillin!" Yamcha called after him. Krillin looked back and saw a very nervous look on Yamcha's face. "Come back quick, I don't know if you remember what happened last time I got in a fight with Kryptonians, but I'd rather not have to do it again."

Krillin's eyes darted down to Yamcha's only leg, and he nodded. "I understand." The bald midget turned and shot off in a blur of white light. _Faster, faster!_ He looked left and saw a huge explosion of yellow light where he sent Laxus off before. _That monster is too strong. Even with this, we may not be able to stop him._

The short man in orange shorts flew out of the ruins of Metropolis and continued going over the landscape. He flew farther and farther south until the city was miles behind him. When he lowered out of the sky he was met with screams of terror. The short man rubbed the side of his head as he heard thousands of people shouting at him at the same time. Krillin cupped both hands to his mouth and shouted as loud as he could, "SHUT UP!"

Silence. Wendy and Lisanna looked up at the man who their Mayor called his best friend. Krillin had bulking muscles visible over his entire body and his look was deadly serious as he stared down at the plateau. "Alright!" Krillin yelled, hoping his voice would carry all over the grassy landscape covered in people. "I need everyone's attention! Who here is from the world of Naruto Uzumaki?!"

The population of Metropolis started looking around at each other, and slowly, hundreds of people started raising their hands. Krillin's face lit up and he smiled wide for a second before becoming serious again. "Okay! All of you who are ninjas, keep your hands up!" Hundreds of hands went down, but many stayed up. People started talking and shouting questions at him but Krillin shouted at them to be quiet again and the plateau regained its silence. "FINAL QUESTION!" He roared. "If you know any type of sealing Justus, keep your hand raised! The city is full of reanimated Underworld soldiers! We need-"

Someone who had their hand raised opened their eyes wide. He jumped up over the mass of people and did a few ninja jumps through the crowd to reach the front of the plateau. Videl Satan yelped and fell to her butt as a man in a suit with jet black hair appeared right next to her. He looked very professional and not at all like a ninja, but he was in an office that morning so there was no reason for him to be in ninja attire. "I can help," Sai called up at the short man twenty yards above him.

"Me too!" A young female's voice shouted. Another ninja came leaping up to the front of the crowd, and she looked at Sai in surprise. "Sai?"

"Maki huh?" Sai stated, surprised to see the Sand Village girl standing there in a dress.

"You were in Metropolis?" Maki asked him.

"Get reacquainted later!" Krillin yelled down at the two of them. Both ninjas looked up in surprise and then panicked as Krillin flew down and grabbed them each by the arms. He lifted up in the air and started flying back towards the city while Maki screamed in his right arm.

"Who cast the Reanimation Jutsu?" Sai questioned loudly over the wind.

"An Underworld leader named Orochimaru!" Krillin shouted back.

"Orochimaru's in Metropolis?!" Maki screamed in panic.

"Maki," Sai began in a calm, but loud voice. "You do not have your sealing cloth on you do you?"

The sand ninja opened her eyes wide and shouted that she didn't. Krillin looked down in surprise and slowed down, but stopped completely when Sai said, "Neither do I." Krillin stared at them and had no idea what to do now. He snapped his head up and felt out inside of Metropolis, an action that made him wince in pain feeling the agony of his comrades around the city. "However my ninja tools are at my house."

"Mine too! They didn't consider my cloth as a weapon!" Maki exclaimed.

"Good," Krillin said and continued flying again. "Hopefully you can find what you need in all that rubble," he muttered. "Tell me where I need to go!" He shouted.

"Got it!" The ninjas with sealing techniques shouted back.

The citizens back on the plateau watched the short man fly away with two of their own and they had no idea what to do. From what he shouted at them, it sounded like the situation in the city was not a good one. Their fears that the Underworld really were in the city were confirmed, and no one knew what was going on.

Panic was rising and some people were saying they needed to get farther from the city. That sentiment was not taken seriously at first, but as purple lights rained out of the hazy sky like rain and caused massive explosions miles to the west of the outskirts of Metropolis, the citizens were realizing they were not safe being only this far away. The one-legged man who was protecting them flew off to help out inside the city, and he never returned, leaving them defenseless to any attacks that might come their way.

"We need to run!"

"Run where?! We're outside the city! Who knows what's out here?!"

"Well we know what's in there!"

 **EEEEEEEEeee CH ch CH!** A loud feedback noise sounded having most people on the plateau covering their ears. They all looked around to see where the source came from, and then they looked surprised as hundreds of small, square robots flew up the side of the cliff and above their plateau. They flew over giant groups of people and scattered around so that everyone could see them. The robots had small engines beneath them keeping them flying but what everyone looked at were the screens that covered the fronts of the three foot tall robots.

The screens all turned on at once and the civilians quieted down as they received a look inside the city for the first time since they were teleported out. They were able to see falling buildings from where they were, but not what caused those buildings to fall. For the first time they could see who was fighting in their city, and they watched NEG soldiers and the intruders together fighting off reanimated monsters that reformed every time they were destroyed.

Underneath the city of Metropolis, in a bunker that had not yet been breached, the NEG scientist Vegapunk tapped away at his computer as fast as he could. Controlling hundreds of robots at the same time was difficult, but it was what he could do in a situation like this. The people of Metropolis had the right to know whether or not they were going to survive this. He stared at the giant screen in front of him and then snapped his head up and looked at the ceiling as a crack formed from one side to the other and a few small rocks fell down into his bunker. The man grimaced and looked back at his screen to continue typing, and he muttered under his breath, "Though soon, not even here will be safe."

* * *

On the southern outskirts of Metropolis, four people limped their way towards the exit. They could see the southern guard post in sight. It was the same one they entered from hours before, only now it had a large hole in its roof and every building between them and it was damaged. A single skyscraper on this street was on fire, and three buildings in a row were knocked down by some event earlier, but many of the buildings looked salvageable, many windows unshattered.

Juvia Lockser had Natsu's left arm over her shoulders, grabbing it with one hand to help him limp out of the city. Each step she took made her wince and Natsu felt bad that he was making the girl whose legs were broken not so long ago help him. "I can walk," he muttered at her, but when she looked in at his pale face she shook her head.

"Juvia won't let you," she said firmly, then winced again as she took another step. Just like how Laxus was healed partially, the light that healed the other Fairy Tail mages went away before fully healing the rest of them. While Juvia helped Natsu walk down the road, a few feet away from them Mirajane staggered down the street, holding a brown haired teenage girl on her back.

"Sorry about this," Katara whispered into Mira's ear, thanking her again for her help getting out of the city.

Mira flinched and then turned with a fake smile to the girl leaning over her shoulder. "It's fine," she promised. Mirajane looked ahead and her face filled with fear and pain again. The memory of her horns getting ripped off her head while she used her Sitri Take-Over magic against Cooler made her shiver in fear and the pain from her earlier wounds in her battles against Ichigo and NEG soldiers stayed with her as well. It was mentally exhausting her.

When the robots they were fighting before left all of a sudden and flew somewhere else, Erza told them they had to leave. Erza herself left to chase after the robots that she thought were planning something sinister, and Gray went with her. They tried to tell Laxus to stop, but the Lightning Dragon Slayer shot away in a bolt of lightning before they could. Aang and Toph carried Katara over to them as the girl had been hit bad by one of the robot's attacks, and she was moaning in a semi-unconscious state. The other two benders ran off after Erza and Gray, while three of them left for the closest exit from where they were fighting. Natsu ignored Erza and chased after her and Gray for a little. He fought against the giant mech, but towards the end of the fight, Juvia caught up with him and dragged him away telling him that the fight was already over and he needed to come with her to get out of the city.

A few others who were fighting with them got separated, but Mira said she saw Po the panda carrying an unconscious Yumma so they were not worried about the child from Pao who protected them all with his forcefield before. Mira was thinking about him to get her mind off the pain, and she smiled while turning her head to the right. She opened her mouth to mention something to her comrades, but froze in place before she had the chance. "Oh my God," Mira whispered.

Natsu and Juvia were about to turn to her, but they heard an explosion to their rights and behind them, so they spun the other way and looked back. A flash of lightning was soaring through the city above all the remaining buildings, and a closer look showed three people battling inside. One of them was Laxus, and he was losing. A second later, the group heard another explosion, and they snapped their heads away from Laxus and back to where the first blast came from in the first place.

"AH!" Juvia screamed in as much shock as fear. A block of the city was ripping up in the air as if someone put their hand down under it and peeled it back. Giant chunks of pavement and parts of building shot up in the air, along with bodies of screaming people: soldiers, civilians, and their own comrades alike. More and more of the ground ripped up, then it seemed like something destroyed the middle of the street and pieces of the block that was ripped up started shattering apart from each other and falling back down.

Lightning flashed and explosions ripped around that part of the city. A few seconds later, the area where the explosions were occurring had doubled in size. "The battles are spreading out," Natsu muttered, and this time he did shrug his arm off of Juvia's shoulders. She looked at him in surprise, but Natsu was lifting up his arms at his sides and bending them at the elbows. "We can't leave yet!"

"The others can handle it Natsu," Mira began to the pink haired mage.

"Doesn't look like it!" Natsu yelled, and kept yelling to try and power up. As he yelled, he watched explosions get farther and farther from where that city block lifted up originally.

 **Budum-budum-budum…** rumbling shook the city. The ground trembled like it was hit by a sudden magnitude 8 earthquake and all of them fell off their feet at the suddenness of it. Natsu sat on his butt and looked up into the sky that no longer had any natural clouds in it. There were pillars of smoke lifting up in the air, making the sky a darker shade of gray, but no white fluffy clouds like there were earlier when the island originally exploded and revealed the sky above. All the collapsed buildings and explosions sent so much debris and ash into the air that the sky had a thick layer of gray in it. Through some of that dark smoke though, beams of light flashed through, and it seemed like every single puff of smoke got pushed a few dozen yards downwards when the light pulsed. _Orochimaru said Luthor was taking care of the Mayor and the others. I never knew the man I've been hunting was so strong._ Natsu could only imagine what would have happened to him if he found Luthor in an Underworld base if the man could take on all the Super Saiyans and Timmy Turner at the same time. He had no idea he probably would have taken the man easily before not so long ago.

"Natsu," Juvia snapped him out of his thoughts by grabbing him tightly by one shoulder. He turned to her and saw his friend staring straight into his eyes. Juvia whispered sternly, "Even if Natsu and Juvia were to stay, we would not be any help. Erza-san told us to leave, because she knew we would only get killed if we stay here."

"I thought the battle was almost over so I accepted it," Natsu growled at her. "There's no way we can leave now. Not if the battle is turning in the Underworld's favor." He glared into her eyes, and Juvia's harsh expression faded.

Instead, she just looked afraid. "Please Natsu," she whispered. Natsu's own angry look wiped from his face and Juvia continued, "Juvia does not wish for her friend to die." Natsu suddenly realized that her afraid look was not because Juvia wanted to get out of the city, but because she was afraid _he_ wouldn't. She still had a hand on his shoulder and she squeezed it a little. They looked into each other's eyes, both thinking about the year they spent on a team together. Lisanna worked with her siblings and then with only her older sister after Elfman died. Jet and Droy worked together and Cana worked with them ever since she arrived in Pao to replace the still-missing Levy. Laxus did not go on jobs, but spent his time training with Vegeta. Juvia did not have her partner Gajeel though, or his Exceed Lily who she used to work with too. And Natsu's entire team had been gone up until two months ago. The two of them arrived in Pao at close to the same time, and Master Makarov put them together for one job, one job became two, and before either of them knew it they were teammates.

Even on the day Port Royal got attacked. The Saiyans decided to go, and Ben went as well because he knew Luffy. But it was because Juvia also happened to know the Straw Hats, and decided to leave Pao with Timmy Turner to help them, that Natsu said he would go as well. Little did they know that by the end of that day, Erza, Gray, and Wendy would all be coming back to Pao Town with them. After Natsu's team was back together though, Juvia still came with Natsu on almost every Underworld base he attacked. They'd been together for well over a year, fighting at each other's sides, so as Natsu turned back and lifted his fists, showing he was not going to back down and run away, Juvia sighed and turned as well. "Guys," Mira exclaimed from closer to the south exit than them.

"Go Mira-san," Juvia said without turning back around. "Get Katara out of the city like Erza-san said. We will be fine."

"But-" the woman with long white hair began.

An explosion blew up on their road, still ten blocks down, but they were a lot closer than they were a minute ago. "Now Mira!" Natsu shouted. He looked ahead and to his left where the one flaming skyscraper was, and he was happy to see a building next to it that was missing a wall had also caught on fire. He opened up his mouth and the Fire Dragon Slayer sucked in the flames closest to him. "You ready?" Natsu questioned, after gulping down his meal of fire.

He did not turn right to the girl standing at his side, but she nodded her head and Natsu could see her from his peripheral vision. Behind them, Mira took one last glance at their backs, then saw another explosion down the road, only it looked a little closer to them this time. "Good luck," she whispered, then turned and ran as fast as her legs would take her for the exit. Natsu and Juvia clenched their fists as an intersection six blocks ahead of them exploded. It was like the buildings on both sides of the road up there just got pushed away from the pavement, breaking apart while they did. The intersection itself was flying up in the air while lightning bolts and little black spheres appeared all over the sky. The balls of blackness seemed to crush anything they came in contact with, while the lightning bolts honed in on the human beings dodging back away from the explosion.

There were over a dozen people fighting whatever it was causing these explosions. All of that debris in the air suddenly stopped lifting up though, and shot down at eighty miles per hour before crashing into the floor. Many of the fighters dove or leapt backwards to avoid the debris, but a few of them were hit and squished or sent flying. A Marine lifted off the ground and flew four blocks back before he finally hit the ground and bounced, once, twice, before skidding right past two mages who tried to keep their fists from shaking at the sight of the bloody figure getting torn up on the pavement as he skid past.

The fighters were jumping back and back closer to Natsu and Juvia. A few of them fired rifles, others swung swords that sent flying slashes, and one of them fired an arrow from his bow. The arrow lit up bright as it flew into the smoke with all the other attacks, and the retreating fighters landed and skid backwards so they were standing only a block away from Natsu and Juvia.

Juvia did not see anything moving inside the smoke. She whispered, "Did they-"

 **BRR-CRASH!** The ground trembled and then exploded out in the middle of the fighters.

Weinheidt went flying to the left side of the road where he crashed into the side of a broken building that only had the first four floors standing. He dropped his bow, smashed into the fourth story wall, and tumbled across the floor of the apartment building, breaking through inner walls into individual citizens' rooms. The Holy Knight only came to a stop when his head smashed straight into a toilet and blew it to pieces with the force of the collision.

Two Marine officers who were farther back than the others tried crossing their arms to protect from the debris, but one of them was still hit by a steel beam too fast and got ripped right in half. The other dodged in midair by kicking off the air, and he did a backflip before landing in between two un-wavering magicians. He landed down on a knee and pressed one hand down to the floor, while holding up his sword blackened with Armament Haki in the other. He was panting and trying to keep his nerves calm despite the fact that his comrade just got ripped in half and was laying in pieces twenty feet to his right.

"It seems I am the only one left," Captain "Ship Cutter" T-Bone stated as he got back up to his feet. He had long, curly black hair, wore a white Marine's cape over his golden tunic, and had a thick rope tied around his waist like a belt. He lifted up the green hilt in his hand that had a golden circle at the bottom with a black cross on it, just like the center of his tunic that also had a cross mixed in with the Marine's emblem. He held up his five foot long sword with one hand and did not look to be struggling with the heavy weapon.

He looked to both sides of the street in front of him and saw the littered bodies of his comrades. None were getting back up besides him. _Wait,_ he spotted some movement to his left and saw a man in a blue uniform getting back up. "Soldier, come-" Captain T-Bone began, but stopped as something appeared behind the man on his knees. The State Military soldier about to push back up to his feet froze in terror as a shadow cast over him.

Juvia looked over in fear at the sight of the man who literally just appeared out of nowhere behind this soldier. He was a thin, older man, but he had an essence of power around him that made her shiver in her shoes. He had short blond hair only a few inches long, and a cold look in his strange black eyes. She turned next to her as she realized that soldier needed some help, and she said, "Natsu, let's-" then stopped as she saw Natsu's face. The pink haired mage had his bottom lip lowered several inches, his eyes opened wider than she had ever seen them. "Natsu?" she whispered.

Over where the reanimated man stood, the soldier in blue looked up while thinking this would be the last thing he ever saw. Instead, he saw the man standing next to him looking away, facing down the road towards Captain T-Bone of the Marines, and two other figures.

"You," Natsu muttered, finally closing his mouth. His face still looked too shocked to make out what was happening, but ever so slowly it was twisting into a look of unadulterated rage. "You," his hands that had dropped down to his sides in shock started to shake furiously. They covered in flames and Natsu's teeth started to sharpen while scales ran up his arms starting from his fists. "YOU!" Natsu's entire body covered in flames and T-Bone turned to the boy in shock, backing up a little as the kid's power was burning him.

"Natsu, do you know him?" Juvia exclaimed. She looked over at the figure who did not look alive.

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Natsu roared down the road at the man, who started walking their direction and completely ignoring the person behind him. The soldier sighed in relief, and then a ball of darkness surrounded him and his eyes barely had time to widen before the inside of the ball filled with so much pressure that his skin ripped off his body. He screamed right before his bones cracked and his body tore fully apart.

Juvia gasped and T-Bone clenched his sword tighter in rage. Natsu was already as livid as he could get though, and he screamed, "YOU DIED!"

"These are reanimations," a deep voice spoke next to them. Natsu did not turn, but he listened as T-Bone added, "The Underworld leader Orochimaru brought them back to life. They are all over the city."

"D-Dead people?" Juvia whispered, wondering if she was understanding this right. She turned to Natsu who was still shaking in rage, his entire arms covered in scales, his body burning bright. "How do you know this man Natsu?" Juvia asked, getting serious as she saw him casually walking their way.

"KAMISHIRO!" Natsu screamed, and down the block Juvia and T-Bone saw the strange man lift up the corners of his lips a little.

The man lifted up his right hand, holding his palm up to the sky, and in the palm of his hand formed a ball of fire. He smirked down the road at Natsu who shook even more in rage at the sight of the fire. His right arm was covered in a suit sleeve, but the man reached over and slid his sleeve up, revealing an arm covered in scales just like Natsu's.

"Natsu! Who is he?!" Juvia yelled, freaking out at the sight of Dragon Slayer magic on this man.

"Kamishiro," Natsu snarled, taking a step forward away from the other two. "He… he, _killed Lucy._ "

* * *

 **FD + 198**

"Stop him!"

"AAAH!"

At the edge of a forest in southern Awul, hundreds of people screamed as roots tore up through the ground between their huts. The refugee camp filled with people erupted with screams while closer to the forest line, explosions lit up the trees where a single man was walking out.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee shot forward and spun a kick at the powerful man. He was faster than Kamishiro, but a black sphere with a ten foot radius bounced the ninja's leg off harmlessly. The blond man standing there pointed a finger up and the ninja bouncing back from him screamed out in agony as his right arm snapped in three different places.

Kamishiro lifted up his right hand towards Lee, but out the corner of his eye he saw something that made his eyes widen. He spun and lifted up both arms, creating a much larger forcefield to stop the wave of lava rushing towards him. Lava exploded out in every direction and Mei Terumi grimaced that whoever this was was able to protect himself from her attack. The Fifth Mizukage pointed a hand forward and yelled, "Keep him away from the camp!"

"Who is this guy?!" A man with slicked back blond hair, full silver armor that had blue shoulder plates, and a lance in his left hand shouted. The Holy Knight Howzer crossed his arms as the lava surrounding the man's forcefield went flying everywhere. He lowered his arms covered in steel pads and looked over at the black ball of translucent energy that sparked black lightning on all sides.

"I am Kamishiro," the man inside the bubble stated. He held his arms out to the sides and smirked over at the Holy Knight, "A God among men," he boasted.

"You are no God," Rock Lee muttered as he got back up to his feet. His right arm was limp at his side and he was in intense pain, but he did not show any signs of noticing it. "He killed the foraging party," Lee stated in a harsh voice. "And I, will stop you! RAAA!" Lee's body erupted in a green aura that made the ground below him start shaking for a few hundred yards around.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll." Sai Yamanaka called out, while finishing a swipe with his paintbrush. The Hidden Leaf ninja released four giant four-legged beasts made of ink out of the scroll and they charged at Kamishiro. The barrier around the monstrous man vanished, but Kamishiro himself swung his right arm across his body in a swipe. The entire grassy area beneath Sai's four beasts blew apart and the ink creatures with it. Sai jumped backwards, and he looked over towards Lee who he was trying to give time to power up with that small distraction.

He was not the only one to notice that Lee needed time, as Mei and Howzer both attacked simultaneously. "Boil Release!" The Mizukage shouted. She cupped her hands to her mouth and pressed her body forward, releasing a huge amount of mist towards Kamishiro. The mist looked harmless enough, but it started corroding the man's clothes quickly and his skin was not far behind. He yelled out and the mist dispersed, showing the man inside had a more annoyed look than previously shown. As he shouted though, a tornado of sand formed above his head and slammed down into the ground so hard that Kamishiro had to lift his hands to press against the bottom of the attack.

"Now!" Jorah Mormont shouted. The knight was standing in front of a few dozen people who were not as powerful as their vanguard, but were ready to step in at any time. A half dozen people shot bows over while three fired their pistols at the man who was focusing his forcefield straight up.

"Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy Heartfilia swung a golden key in front of her and a tall horse standing on two feet with the face of a man appeared in front of her. Lucy grinned as it looked like they had the man on the ropes. She looked back and forth, but frowned and shouted, "Natsu?! Where'd you-"

"RAA!"

Lucy spun the other way and saw Natsu flying out from the trees behind Kamishiro. He was flailing his arms and both of them had long whips of fire extending from them. "Fire Dragon's-"

Kamishiro saw all the arrows and bullets flying his way, he saw the pink haired man falling towards him, more mist, sand, and ink kept coming his way, and his frustrated look vanished from his face. A few people saw his sudden smirk and they panicked as they realized this was all a ruse. He pushed up hard and Howzer's entire sand tornado dispersed, while he glared over at Howzer himself and sent the man flying with a single look.

All the arrows were a foot from him, but he lifted up his hand and they stopped right in front of him, including the thirty glowing arrows Sagittarius shot at him. Bullets froze in midair, and the people who shot them lowered their weapons and stared over in terror, right before Kamishiro flicked his wrist and sent the attacks soaring back at them all. "WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled, having been pushed back when Kamishiro scattered Howzer's attack, but managed to keep his flames burning hot. He slammed his arms down and the flames erupted all around Kamishiro in an enormous explosion.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, seeing her boyfriend land fifty yards away. He looked her way with a toothy smirk, which switched to a look of concern at the sight of her grabbing her right side while Sagittarius leaned over her body. "I'm fine," she called over, seeing his panicked look. The blonde Celestial Witch looked down at her side and moved her hands away from her blue shirt a little. One of the bullets that came flying back grazed her, but she could not complain considering after if grazed her, it hit a young woman holding a bow right in the stomach.

There was a young man leaning over that girl behind Lucy and shaking her back and forth, "Katniss! Katniss get up!" Peeta kept shaking her but she was bleeding out fast. "Someone help!" he shouted.

"Quickly, someone go get the-" Lucy began, then froze as she heard shouts behind her. She spun back to where the battle was going on, and she saw it was not over yet. Natsu was staring into his flames, and they parted in the middle to reveal the man inside standing perfectly fine. Natsu ground his teeth and roared, making his body cover with even more flames than before.

"Lava Release!" the Mizukage shouted, and Kamishiro turned to see the woman very close to him. She pushed her body forward and shot a stream of lava straight at the evil man.

"The first volunteer," he said in a smug tone. He smirked and his body started to fade away. Tei Merumi's lava finally hit him, but as it did it went straight through his body. Everyone looked around, wondering where the man suddenly went, when the Mizukage felt all the hair on the back of her neck standing up. She started to turn, but Kamishiro already put his hand on the back of her head. "Sit still," he commanded, and she fell to her knees with a look of horror on her face. A dozen people sprinted towards her, but Kamishiro spoke first, "God demands your help."

Kamishiro tilted his head back and his eyes glowed white. While he did so, the Mizukage's body turned gray, and crumbled into dust beneath his hand.

"Oh my God," Lucy whispered, pulling her hands up to her mouth.

"BASTARD!" Natsu shouted, and he kicked off the ground sending himself twice as fast towards the man. Kamishiro held up his left palm, and Natsu froze in midair. He lifted another hand, and ten trees behind him ripped out of their roots and started flying towards him. Their trunks ripped into long planks of wood that Kamishiro held above his head telekinetically, and everyone screamed as he released them forward at a hundred miles per hour. He put down four fingers leaving only one up on the hand he was not holding Natsu with, and above that middle finger formed a ball of lava. He absorbed the Mizukage's Kekkei Genkai and smirked at the sight of his new power. He flicked that ball of lava just above Naruto's head out towards his enemies, then opened back up all his fingers and sent flying a dozen more trees and the ground beneath them all soaring past him as well.

Long planks of tree went flying past either of Natsu's sides, and he watched as people coming to help him got slammed into and sent flying backwards. One of them was ripped apart, and one tree trunk flying too close to him slashed across his left shoulder, making him scream out in agony. The wound was not shallow, tearing at least two inches into his skin and ripping part of his bone. "AHhhh!" Natsu screamed, while Kamishiro walked towards him and lowered him down to the ground with his mind. Natsu kept screaming while he was held down on his knees, and Kamishiro put a hand forward right on Natsu's forehead.

The most excruciating pain Natsu had ever felt had his mouth dropping and his voice unable to come out. He could not scream, he could not breathe, all he could do was sit there and mentally burn. Kamishiro smirked down at the boy, "That will be all-" Natsu's eyes widened as the man's hand came off his head, not by choice, but because a kick slammed into the man directly in his chest and pushed so far in that Kamishiro's body bent over it.

The leg was covered in blue energy and inside the aura that surrounded the person's entire body, both Natsu and Kamishiro could see Rock Lee's face. Only it was not the same ninja from a minute ago. It took him a while to charge up, as he had never successfully attempted it before, but Lee screamed while his leg pressed farther into Kamishiro's body, "SEVENTH GATE OF SHOCK! RELEASE!"

Kamishiro flew off of Lee's kick and back into the forest behind him, tearing a trench through the forest just by flying over it at such a low altitude. Lee looked down at Natsu for a second and the gasping Dragon Slayer could only see the glowing white eyes of a monster above him. Lee's veins were popping all over his body and as he took a step forward, Natsu saw his entire face flush with pain as the bones in his legs ground together. Lee flinched, but ignored the pain as he saw a hundred trees explode in every direction farther inside the forest.

Right in front of Natsu's eyes, Lee vanished. Natsu finally collapsed off his knees and down on his face. He was panting, but over his own breaths he heard someone running towards him. The young man with jet black hair bent down over him and put a hand on his back. "Natsu, are you alright?" Sai asked.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh," Natsu took a few deeper breaths, and then lifted his head to tell Sai he was fine. When he turned his head though, his jaw dropped. When Kamishiro was holding him up, his back was to everyone behind him so he could only see the forest and the scary man who approached him from it. Behind him, where hundreds of huts and small buildings should have been, was nothing but rubble. The ground was destroyed, uplifted, melted, and there were broken shreds of trees all over the place. On top of that, there were only about five people still standing back there, while everyone else lay moaning on the ground or not moaning at all. He tried putting his left hand down on the ground to help himself up, but just trying to move it made his mind blank for a second from the pain in his shoulder and he screamed, "RAAAA!"

More explosions blasted from farther in the forest, and Natsu spun his head and angrily glared back in that direction. He pressed down twice as hard with his right arm and got himself up to his feet despite the raging pain in his left shoulder. "We need to back up Lee," Sai said to Natsu who stood next to him. Natsu looked at the usually emotionless teen, and saw Sai looking out with a concerned gaze. "If he has to release the Eight Gate, it's all over for him."

"I will back up young Lee," a voice said behind the two young men. They both spun around again and looked up at a man who seemed to appear out of nowhere. He had long silver hair and was definitely not one of the five people standing a second ago. Those five people were looking over in shock at this man who suddenly appeared between them and Sai and Natsu.

"Zaratras," Sai stated. "Did-"

"The majority of the refugees were evacuated before the camp was destroyed," he replied, knowing what Sai would ask. The usually-carefree Great Holy Knight looked down with an expression far darker than anything the two had seen before. "I will take care of this menace, even if it costs me my life. Like it has cost so many others," he added, and glanced at Natsu with a pitying look. Natsu did not understand the look for a second, and his heart started speeding up, because he just realized something about those five people standing around behind him. Lucy was not one of them.

The Fire Dragon Slayer ran back, pushing past Zaratras as he did. Zaratras himself pulled out a sword and started walking towards the shaking forest. "Great, Holy Knight, Zaratras," a voice rasped on his left side. The silver haired man looked left and saw Howzer leaning against a fallen tree trunk, reaching his hand up towards his leader. He used his other hand to try and push himself up, despite the shard of wood ten feet long sticking right through his armor, through his chest, and out the other side.

"You did good protecting the citizens Howzer," Zaratras stated. He looked out into the forest and frowned deeply, "If I do not make it out of here. Make sure Gilthunder knows," he turned and flashed Howzer a wide smile, "I love him."

"Tell, him yourself," Howzer told his best friend's father. "When we find Gil, it will, ack, be together," he coughed and some blood dripped down the corners of his mouth while more splashed on his cracked armor.

Zaratras nodded at the younger man, then turned and vanished into the forest. Sai did ninja jumps to follow after the stronger man he felt safe staying near. He was worried about his friend Lee, but he did glance back over his shoulder as he jumped over fallen tree trunks. _I am sorry, Natsu._

Natsu sat on his knees next to Lucy. He found her underneath half a tree trunk, the lower half of her body crushed. She had wounds on her arms, and her side was bleeding a lot more than before. "Lucy, Lucy," Natsu kept shaking her. Suddenly, her side lit up bright and Natsu got hopeful for a second. All around him and Lucy, ten golden lights formed, and out of the lights came all of Lucy's Celestial Spirits. "No," Natsu whispered as he saw the looks of despair on every single one of their faces.

"Mina," Lucy whispered, and Natsu snapped his gaze back down to see Lucy's eyes open. She had tears coming down the sides of her face, and she looked around at all her spirits. Virgo was crying, as was Aquarius though she was hiding it better. Gemini had sad looks on both its faces, and Loki had his right hand up in front of his sunglasses, trying not to let Lucy see how broken up he was. "I'm sorry," she whispered at them all, and flashed a smile to make it look like it was okay. She turned her gaze next to the boy leaning over her body, shaking his head while tears flowed freely from his eyes. "Natsu," she whispered, staring at his left shoulder that was spilling buckets of blood on her already bloody torso.

"You're gonna, you'll be-" Natsu was getting choked up on his words. "Lucy," he whispered, his body filling with even more pain than he felt when Kamishiro grabbed his head.

"Natsu," she whispered, her voice so faint that Natsu had to lean down now. He got right in front of her face, and he heard her say in the faintest voice, "I don't want to die." His eyes widened, and he looked down at her terrified face, at the shaky smile that could not hide how afraid she really was.

Natsu leaned down and he closed the distance between their faces. He put his lips on Lucy's and she kissed him back. He wanted to hold her tightly, but moving his left arm made him wince and he stopped so he could continue kissing her without screaming. He moved his right hand and put it behind her head, kissing her deeper. "Lucy," he whispered as he pulled back away from her face, "I'll save you. I swear, I'll do it!" He yelled down at her.

She giggled, and smiled, a lot more real than a second ago. "Natsu, you're, always so…" her voice trailed off and her eyes stopped looking into his as much as they were just staring up. Natsu heard the cries around him, and his lower lip dropped farther and farther. He shook her lightly, and suddenly felt something that made his heart clench. He slid his hand back out from beneath Lucy's head, and he stared horrified at the red color of his hand. He looked back down at her eyes, so lifeless and still. Natsu's dropped jaw closed as he lowered her head down on the ground. He took his right hand and brushed it down over Lucy's eyes, closing her eyelids and leaving blood stains on them. The Fire Dragon Slayer then stood up slowly to his feet, and he turned back around and faced the forest behind him.

Lucy's Celestial Spirits were crying, but a few of them looked up and saw Natsu staring back into the broken area of the huge forest. They followed his gaze, and Loke and Aquarius lost their sad looks, turning instead to looks of fury. Natsu started walking towards the trees, then jogging, then running and his emotionless expression twisted into one that no longer looked human. Darkness covered his entire expression and his eyes glowed red while his entire body covered in scales. The trees all around him burst into flames making the injured people all around look at him with fear. Natsu charged forward and in an ungodly voice roared, **"RAAAAA!"**

Howzer backed up against the tree he was partially impaled on and watched as the pink haired man sprinted by him. Behind him ran "The Lion" Loke, the orange haired man in a suit with a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses on. His body was glowing and his teeth were sharpened as he ran by, looking absolutely livid, as did the next nine figures that flew by Howzer in a frenzy. Virgo charged by and the small girl in a maid's outfit transformed into an eight foot tall muscular woman, while a goat ran at her side, Capricorn, and screamed in an agonized furor. Even the sweet Aries, who looked like a little lamb, ran by screaming at the top of her high-pitched voice. They all ran after Natsu who started surrounding in not only red, but yellow, and even black auras. He moved faster than all of them, his mind red, just like the color his vision was tinted. Loke was devastated, enraged, and yet while he was running behind Natsu he still thought, _Natsu looks like a monster, no, a demon._

* * *

 **An Hour Later**

"He's not breathing," Sai said in a grim tone. He stood up from next to the unmoving body of Great Holy Knight Zaratras. He had Rock Lee on his back, with two broken arms and a broken leg. "Could you carry him back?" Sai asked the cow standing a few yards away from him with a giant bloody axe resting on its shoulder.

Taurus glanced at the ninja, then turned his head and looked around the rest of the badly destroyed forest around them. For miles in every direction there was horrible damage. Flames flickered on distant trees, enormous craters dug deep into the ground elsewhere, and a few bodies of his dead comrades lay around him. The only thing the Celestial Spirit could see was positive about any of this, was the dead body of Kamishiro lying ten feet in front of him. Loke was still beating the man's broken body back and forth, tears spilling out of The Lion's eyes as he did.

Thirty feet away, Natsu lay on his back staring up at what used to be a tree canopy, but was now just a view of the sky. He stared at it, at the clouds going by like nothing bad had just happened far below. The mage got up to his feet, ignoring the pain in his legs, throughout his body, and mainly in his left arm and shoulder. He started walking forwards and a few of his comrades saw him. "Natsu," Taurus grunted over in a deep voice.

"Hey, Natsu," Loke began, getting up off Kamishiro's body. He looked at Natsu's back as he just started walking away into the setting suns. Natsu walked over piles of debris and only a few feet away from sweet Aries's body. He did not even glance at her as he walked by.

"Natsu," Sai called over. "Where are you going?"

Natsu did not respond. He just kept walking. _Lucy…_

* * *

 **Present**

 **Ruins of Metropolis**

"He _killed Lucy,_ " Natsu said in the most hateful way imaginable.

Juvia's face filled with shock, and then with pain as a bolt of lightning suddenly slammed down on her head. "AHH!" She yelled out in pain and collapsed to her knees.

"Juvia!" Natsu shouted and spun to the blue haired woman. He watched her collapse forward on her hands and knees and he spun back to face his enemy. "KAMISHIRO!" Natsu roared at the man.

"I remember you," Kamishiro said, his voice smug but also filled with malice. The Marine Captain, T-Bone, was confused by the interaction this reanimated soldier was having with the mages near him, but he tried to ignore it and get back on the attack. He charged forward towards the enemy and swung his sword down when he was still ten yards out. A huge slash of green flew out of his sword towards his opponent, but it crashed into a round invisible forcefield a couple of feet away from Kamishiro's body.

The thin man sighed as T-Bone continued charging at him, and he cast a quick glance over that lifted up a pile of metal and glass debris behind him and threw it at a hundred miles per hour at his opponent. Captain T-Bone held his sword in front of him and sliced up debris as it flew at him, but he did get slashed across the left leg by a shard of glass. It cut so deep that he dropped to that left knee and lowered his sword, using it like a crutch on the ground while he winced in pain.

Kamishiro took a step towards T-Bone and spoke at the same time, "I remember you, Dragon Slayer." He turned and glared at the pink haired mage who tried helping Juvia only for the girl to fully collapse down to her stomach. Natsu let go of Juvia's arm and he stood up fully, then turned and looked at his enemy who kept walking forward while speaking. "You helped KILL ME!" He roared, and out from his body created a translucent black ball of energy that expanded out making a crater beneath Kamishiro's feet that got farther down while the ball stretched out. The outside of the energy slammed into T-Bone and the Marine got lifted off the ground and sent flying while screaming loudly in agony.

Natsu did not run from the oncoming energy. Instead his body wrapped in a black and red aura, with lightning bolts sparking out of it. And then, Kamishiro stopped walking completely as Natsu's body pulsed orange. His skin glowed bright orange for a second before going back to its normal color, though covered partially in scales. "Hmm, have you acquired a new power?" Kamishiro asked the young man.

 _Cooler's energy I ate, I remember the feeling._ He looked at his hands as his body pulsed orange again and his energy surged. Natsu's body bubbled with power, power he was drawing from his anger. Juvia's crumpled body was in his vision and the thought of Lucy was on his mind. His eyes rolled back into his head and he snapped his head back, "RAAAAAA!" He roared.

Natsu's aura ripped half of the street apart and the crater beneath him combined with the one under Kamishiro. He kicked off the ground and it ripped apart even more as he flew forward at Kamishiro. His opponent watched Natsu fly towards him and looked at the glowing orange scales on Natsu's face with interest. Kamishiro lifted his right hand, and the blond man froze Natsu in midair right when the Dragon Slayer got within ten feet of him. "I will not-" he began, then stopped and his gray and black eyes turned huge as Natsu opened his mouth and released a breath of flames much more orange than usual.

The man's forcefield got pressed in hard by the breath attack and he leaned back as the breath pushed his barrier into his own body. "Raaa RAAAA!" Kamishiro rose his voice and leaned back forwards, pushing Natsu's attack with it and then dispersing all of the flames at once and throwing Natsu with them all. He flew up in the air after the Dragon Slayer and rose his arms at his sides as he did. The street below ripped up and curved like a wave over itself, curling higher and higher until Kamishiro stood in midair with a gigantic wall of pavement behind him.

Natsu flew back with his dispersing flames and he swung his arms out to the sides. Huge wings of orange ripped out from his arms and he flapped them down once, completely changing his momentum and sending him flying back at Kamishiro. He lifted his hands above his head while he shot at the man and a ball of fire started growing there. "Fire Dragon's," he began, and the ball erupted into a sphere that looked like a small sun. Natsu himself was amazed at the size of the attack but he was too angry to focus on it at all, instead just roaring out, "Brilliant Flame!" He threw his ball of fire forward as Kamishiro ripped apart the wall behind him and sent huge chunks of pavement flying at Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer's attack was too powerful, too hot. All of the pavement melted as soon as it got close to the Brilliant Flame. Kamishiro's eyes widened and then went back to their normal size just as fast and his mouth curled up at the corners. The ball of flaming death exploded on contact with Kamishiro and Natsu landed down on the ground in front of him. Captain T-Bone leaned up from where he was laying with one broken leg, unable to get back up to his feet. He stared at the eruption of fire that was burning him from a quarter mile away and was in awe of the fighter's power who could do something like that.

Natsu was panting and his scales receded from his body as did his aura. He glared up at the energy in the sky and growled, "I've grown a lot stronger in the past two years you were dead. There was no way I would let you-" The eruption of fire started shrinking. It made sense that it would fade after a while, but this looked weird to those watching it. They all stared at the glowing sun as it shrank and shrank until it was more of a funnel than a sphere. That funnel pulled everything in to one point, right into Kamishiro's mouth.

The blond man closed his mouth and gulped. He looked down at Natsu and licked his lips, savoring the taste of those delicious flames. "You fool," Kamishiro remarked, and his body erupted in an aura of bright red flames. Scales climbed up both of his arms and his cheeks covered in dragon scales as well. A black sphere surrounded his red aura and lightning bolts sparked inside from his flames to the outside of the translucent sphere. The ground below him shattered and rocks rose up into his aura only to shatter and turn to dust before his power.

"Sir! Look over there!" Colonel Hawkeye yelled to Roy Mustang while they hid behind a wall of a building that only had its first floor walls left. The rest of the building was gone and they had no idea where the debris from it went, but they were each standing behind a part of the wall just tall enough to block them from sight. They each peered out behind their cover and looked a few blocks away where Kamishiro was floating. The man rose up his right hand and five badly destroyed buildings on his right rose up in the air, and the two State Military officers watching dropped their jaws at the sight of the city rising above them.

"Colonel, shoot that man," Fuhrer Mustang ordered. Hawkeye gulped but she nodded and rose up her sniper rifle. At the same time, Mustang spread his arms and started clapping them together. His hands clapped as Hawkeye pulled the trigger.

Kamishiro threw the buildings down at Natsu faster than the shorter man would be able to dodge. Natsu roared and reformed his aura, but he wound up coughing up blood and falling to his knees before he could charge another attack. His ribs were broken and poking into his lungs, and all he could do was look up as the city block fell on him. _**Zzz**_ **CHHHH!** The air above Natsu sparked, and then yellow light filled the sky and engulfed the block before it could crush him.

The reanimated man in the sky snapped his head to the right and he frowned at what he felt coming. He barely saw him appear though. A bolt of lightning just shot out of nowhere and stopped moving right in front of his body, where it transformed into a man as tall as him, with spikier blond hair, and much larger muscles. Laxus Dreyar appeared with a fist already flying forward and Kamishiro had no time to raise a forcefield. His fist smashed through Kamishiro's chest and out the other side.

The skinny soldier brought back to life opened his mouth in sudden pain, before realizing that he did not feel pain at all. The reaction was natural as he expected the pain to come, but now that he looked down at his chest he saw there was no blood coming out of the hole. "So this is what my life is now?" he questioned, his voice trembling with rage. "Me, a God! Brought back in this hack of a body under the command of that snake!"

Laxus ripped his arm out and tried backing up fast but the enraged man focused his rage before Laxus could bail. Kamishiro's eyes lost their black and gray colors, becoming pure white with rage. Wind whipped around him and the dark smoggy clouds above their heads started swirling around in a point over Kamishiro's head. His blond hair waved in the wind and he rose his arms like he was struggling to life a heavy set of weights. At first Laxus had no idea what the man was doing, and then he saw the city a mile back peeling up like a piece of paper.

Suddenly, Kamishiro's arms stopped rising. Laxus was flying backwards and down towards Natsu so he could get him, get Juvia, and run away as fast as possible. Right when he reached Natsu though, he felt the city stop tearing apart and he turned to find out why. When he turned around his eyes doubled in size just like Natsu's and T-Bone's, and a few million other people currently watching the fight around the city and outside of it. An explosion had surrounded Kamishiro and made him lose focus for a second, and in that second someone took the advantage into their own hands.

An entire square mile of city, became instantly covered in ice. The part that was peeling up froze to the ground and now a mountain was rising up out of the middle of it all. Kamishiro looked back and stared at the growing mountain with enlarging eyes, not noticing the figure coming out of the ground directly beneath him. Kuzan appeared and grew to his full height of ten feet tall, before jumping up in the air faster than most people could follow. The monster in the air darted his eyes down a second too late and the former admiral of the Marines rose up in front of his face. "This city can not take any more damage," he said calmly, almost like he was bored.

Kamishiro opened his mouth up to respond but his entire body got covered in ice before he could. A giant ice cube just formed around his body and he dropped out of the sky onto the icy field below. Kuzan fell back down himself and he stood ten yards away from the chunk of ice he trapped the monster inside of. Behind him fifty feet stood Laxus with Natsu a few more feet back and to the left. Mustang created flames at his and his Colonel's feet to free them from the ice that encased them when Kuzan suddenly froze the city, and the two of them ran outside the building and looked across the field of ice towards the chunk with a frozen man inside it.

"Is he defeated?" Hawkeye questioned.

As she asked it, a low red glow illuminated on the inside of the ice. The chunk started shaking and everyone looking at it clenched their fists in either fear or anger. "How are we going to stop him?" Laxus growled.

"Laxus," Natsu spoke from behind the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "That man," he continued, and Laxus looked closer at the ice. "He killed Lucy," Natsu finished. Laxus's eyes grew and he found his heart rate speeding up faster and faster. He lifted up his arms that were still blackened and shaking. His growled through bloody teeth and ignored all the pain in his chest as he buffed up his pecs again.

"Did he now?" Laxus snarled, and his body surrounded in bright orange light so huge that the city around him dropped down a few meters. The ice started melting faster but they knew they did not have much time anyway. Kamishiro broke free, and he roared, his numerous powers going off randomly and shattering the ground all around him. Everyone else yelled right back and they charged him from all directions.

* * *

 **A/N Finally the story of Lucy's death is revealed. Kamishiro is one of the most powerful Reanimations that Orochimaru brought back to life, as shown by the fact that he managed to take down the Fifth Mizukage and Great Holy Knight Zaratras before his death in the flashback. In the chapter of prepartions for Metropolis, Natsu had a flashback of the day Aang saved him in the woods on FD+199, which is only one day after the flashback in this chapter. Aang brought Natsu to Pao where much of Fairy Tail already was, but if they were that close to Fairy Tail why didn't the Saiyans come to help fight Kamishiro? Find out next time on Nexus!**

Espada-001 chapter 81 . 19h ago

That is true so I'll retract my previous statement about Blackbeard. However now you have a problem with Naruto, first off after death the Kyubi would have been converted back into living chakra and been in the process of reincarnating so Naruto wouldn't have his power to draw on. I had a second reason for the resurrection ability not working on certain characters due to power levels but I was able to come up with my own justifications. Next is for Laxus, given how strong he's become in the series I'd say he can fight on par with a low-medium level SS Saiyen added to the effect that his main power source is magic he should be able to hold his own against Kryptonians.

 **I'd like to hear your other reasons for the reanimation on power levels, as I do like these challenges to make sure I keep continuity with the sources I'm drawing from. With Naruto, I was thinking back on the people Kabuto reanimated, and that included the dead Jinchuriki who were able to used their Tailed Beast forms. I don't remember if there was a good explanation that Tobi had for why Utakata and Roshi and the other Jinchuriki were all still so strong upon reanimating, but I still think Naruto would be able to use his Tailed Beast cloak. Even if Kurama is not inside him anymore, he may be able to use the cloak anyway like in his fight against Sasuke when Kurama got caught, or when Minato used the cloak too just cause some of the chakra was still with him. Laxus was holding his own against the Kryptonians, but Krillin knew how strong Laxus was so he sent the man after Kamishiro while he prepared to start up sealing their enemies. Hopefully Sai and Maki are able to find their sealing tools among all the debris of what used to be their homes! Anyway, thanks for another review and I like the continued feedback!**

joebob323 chapter 81 . 18h ago

Whoo! Major battles starting all around Nexus, hope the conclusion comes soon, I just can't wait!

 **Yep! Some huge battles are starting but Orochimaru is really the only big Underworld leader left in the lower city. Ending will be coming soon, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review!**

 **-Also here's a list of characters from this chapter as there are a lot of new ones introduced. Also, I'll just mention here that Kamishiro is the main villain from Towa no Quon. Towa no Quon is a six episode anime that I found to be awesome! Quon is the main character and I have not put him in the story yet, but some Pao Town citizens are from his story: Takao, Yuri, Tean, and Yumma. Anyway, great anime and I would suggest watching it (even if by putting Kamishiro in here I spoiled some of it :P).**

 **Towa no Quon: Kamishiro**

 **Fairy Tail: Laxus, Natsu, Celestial Spirit, Loke, Aries, Taurus, Sagittarius Aquarius, Cancer, Virgo, Gemini, Juvia, Gajeel, Cana, Makarov, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Jet, Droy, Max, Lily, Levy, Wendy, Lucy.**

 **One Piece: Kuzan, Captain T-Bone, Vegapunk**

 **Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, Orochimaru, Reanimation, Mei Terumi, Sai Yamanaka, Rock Lee, Maki.**

 **Game of Thrones: Jorah Mormont**

 **Hunger Games: Katniss, Peeta**

 **Seven Deadly Sins: Dreyfus, Zaratras, Howzer, Gilthunder, Weinheidt**

 **Avatar the Last Airbender: Aang, Katara, Toph**

 **DBZ: Videl Satan, Krillin, Yamcha, Goku, Saiyans, Vegeta, Gohan**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy Turner, Wanda**

 **Bleach: Ichigo**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye**

 **DC Comics: Luthor, Kryptonians**

 **-Okay I think I got them all. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave me a review telling me what you think. 'Till next time!**


	83. Nexus 16-2 The Plague

**A/N Previously on Nexus: While the Saiyans, Timmy, and Ichigo attempt to stop Lex Luthor in the atmosphere, Orochimaru releases an army of Reanimations into the ruins of Metropolis. Our heroes scatter to make it easier to seal these undead soldiers, but will they be able to stop them, or will the Underworld come out victorious?**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Nexus 16.2**

"Let's go Gwen!" Ben shouted back at his cousin as they ran over the crumbled remains of a skyscraper that fell on top of the road. As they jumped up on the wall on the opposite side that they started on, both kids groaned to see the entire road in front of them had collapsed down into the tunnels below. There were steel beams, broken vehicles, and upturned sections of pavement throughout that lowered section that the road was actually still about the same elevation it used to be.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

An explosion occurred so close to their backs that both kids fell off the wall down to the destroyed road in front of them. "Ouch," Ben muttered as he scraped his leg on some glass. He looked down and grimaced at the amount of blood coming out of his shin now. "Come on," he said as he stood back up to his feet and looked left at his nervous cousin wearing an oversized Marine's shirt. "We need to get farther away. Kirito is right, if we try stopping them when they're all bunched together like that, we'll never win."

"Ben," Gwen said, then started running to keep up with her cousin who booked it ahead. Ben was hopping up on car roofs, kicking off steel beams, and moving overall faster than he ever had in his normal human form. Gwen was trying to keep up without using magic, but she was staring at her cousin's back in awe as he jumped up ten feet in the air over a large overturned piece of sidewalk just to keep running. _When did, he get so strong?_ She found herself thinking, and she had to use her magic to make a platform below her feet. She lifted off the ground and flew after Ben who looked up at her and frowned.

 _There are too many enemies, and not enough of us remaining. I can't waste my strength on flying right now, and I can't transform and risk my watch running out of time._ The kid with the Omnitrix sped up even more as he figured Gwen was slowing down to keep up with him. In actuality, Gwen had her platform going pretty fast, and she was shocked to see Ben start running even faster. They made it to a more sturdy street that Ben started sprinting down, and the boy was panting, but not slowing down. His adrenaline was pumping, explosions kept blowing up behind him, and they did not sound like they were getting any further away, which meant that the enemies were either chasing after them or after someone else running in their same direction.

The buildings in this section of the city looked decent. Many of them had holes in them, and almost every window was cracked or shattered, but it seemed like whoever planted the bombs missed out on this block. The tall buildings were all made of bricks, and as Ben looked at them he had a thought, _How did they make so many bricks?_ A second later, the construction of Metropolis apartments was the last thing on his mind. One of those buildings he was looking at as he ran by burst in every direction. It was like both sides walls flew out into the buildings on either side, and the front wall exploded into hundreds of small bricks that flew over the road.

Ben crossed his arms and Gwen created a forcefield in front of herself. Bricks broke apart on her forcefield and she looked down in worry that Ben was getting hurt, only to see a faint white aura around Ben that every time a brick slammed into him, it bounced off or cracked on his body. _How is he doing that?_ Gwen thought in amazement. Little did she know, Ben was thinking the same exact thing.

 _Wow, I don't think I was even this strong back when I fought Toguro earlier. How did… No way!_ Ben lowered his arms and allowed more debris to crash into him while he held his energy outside of his body for protection. He looked down at his hands and his mouth curved up into a smile, _It's that thing Gohan mentioned once. Was it Bankai- no Zenkai Boost!_ _I keep becoming a Saiyan, but this is the first time I've been near death while using it I guess. Damn Gohan, it really is convenient being a Saiyan!_ Ben chuckled and looked ahead of him to face off against whatever it was that blew the building in front of him apart. He knew that whatever it was, he would be ready for it.

He was so wrong. Ben stared at the shadow inside the building, and he watched it walk forward while holding something in its huge right hand. The being walked out of the shadows and settling dust of the inside of the building, and it had a Marine wrapped in its right hand. Ben took a step forward, but stopped and dropped his jaw as the twelve foot tall creature squeezed and the Marine's body smushed inside its hand. The creature looked like a demon: bulky muscles, green skin covering the front of its torso and red fur surrounding its neck, arms, and legs, it had two yellow horns sticking out of the top of its head, and its teeth were long and sharp, and dripping blood.

The monster's appearance was not what made Ben so stunned however. Well, it was, but not for the reason Gwen thought. Ben took a step back, and he stared straight ahead at the monster. "Elfman?" He whispered.

Gwen heard him, and she did a double take from Ben to the monster. Her eyes doubled in size and she dropped her jaw as the creature started to shrink down. It did not shrink far, as even in his tan-skinned human form, Elfman Strauss was the most muscular human either of the children had ever seen before. His shirt was ripped off, but he had on a pair of long blue pants, and was not wearing any shoes. Gwen and Ben looked at the monster's face as it transformed into that of a human's, and they saw Elfman's eyes, black with gray irises. Those eyes were watering, and they darted down to his right hand that was still coated in the blood of the crushed Marine lying on the floor at his feet. "RAAA!" Elfman roared in rage. He looked ahead at the person standing in the road in front of him and he became horrified, "Ben," he whispered, making the small boy take another step backwards. Elfman took a step towards him, and the man with spiky white hair yelled, "Run away!"

* * *

 **FD + 112**

"Ben!" Max Tennyson called out at the boy running off for the woods after another long argument. Max rubbed his forehead and groaned, "First thing in the morning." He sighed, and took a step after Ben, but Gwen jumped up first.

"Let me Grandpa," she told the old man in a dirty red Hawaiian shirt. "The doofus just needs to cool his head for a second. You'll probably only make that worse," she admitted. He sighed again, but nodded at her and Gwen ran off from their campsite and into the woods. She ran past a few trees, before seeing Ben leaning up against one not far in front of her. "Geez Ben," she started scolding as soon as she saw him. She marched over with her hands on her hips, "Would it kill you to give him a break?"

"Maybe," Ben remarked angrily.

Gwen sighed. "You know," she began, stopping ten feet from the tree he was leaning on with his face facing the floor. "Grandpa wasn't the only one who tried to stop you. I didn't want you going any more than he did. So why-"

"When you saw I was willing to hurt myself to break through your barrier, you put it down," Ben growled, and he looked up into Gwen's eyes. "But he, I can't," Ben's fists clenched furiously at his sides. "How could he just knock me out?"

"It's _because_ you were willing to hurt yourself that he did it doofus," Gwen snapped at him. "You know he only did it to protect-"

"I know, I know," Ben grumbled, looking back at the floor. His fists unclenched at his sides and he murmured, "Do you think that makes it any better?" Gwen's eyes opened wide and she stared straight at her cousin whose voice lost all the anger in it. He continued softly, "Knowing that Grandpa thought I was too weak to help him. Knowing that even if I had stayed, it may not have made a difference." He lifted back up his head and slammed the back of it on the tree behind him, hard. Gwen winced, but Ben just closed his eyes and started sliding down the tree trunk until he hit his butt on the floor. He opened his eyes and looked up at the branches above him, and through them to the blue sky above. "He's gone Gwen," Ben whispered.

"You don't know that," Gwen remarked back at him. "Luffy and Usopp, and that guy Sora Riku was looking for, they could have-"

"No," Ben whispered, shaking his head without looking down at her. "I tried believing that, but I was just being naive. Riku got taken, and I couldn't stop it. Now he's gone."

"Ben stop," Gwen scolded.

"It's been months Gwen," he snapped, looking back down at her. "I've looked all over for him. Did I tell you I saw Luffy the other day?" Gwen opened her eyes wide at him and Ben looked back down at the floor. "I was XLR8, looking around again while you and Grandpa slept. I saw some smoke, so I followed it to a campfire. Luffy was there, with Sora and Kairi, Riku's friends we were looking for together." Ben shook his head and kept staring at the floor. "I saw Luffy, and he looked so depressed. And when I looked around the fire I knew why. Riku was not there, but Usopp wasn't there either."

Gwen's eyes widened as she realized what that must have meant. Ben continued in a quiet voice, "Sure, maybe it happened in the last two months. Maybe a monster like so many we've run into got to Usopp, but maybe it wasn't a monster. Maybe Usopp got killed by Ansem. Maybe if I was there, I could have stopped it. Maybe! I could have saved them both." Ben lifted his hands and buried his face in them for a second, if only to rub his tears without letting Gwen notice. "So when Luffy jumped up, shouting that he felt something in the trees with his Haki, I didn't come out to talk to him. I couldn't face him. I just," Ben lowered his hands and slammed his head back on the tree again, "I just ran away."

Gwen stared at her doofus cousin for a few seconds, and she opened her mouth to say something but stopped as they heard a loud noise on the other side of Ben's leaning tree. Ben jumped up fast and both he and Gwen got ready as they heard what sounded like a tree coming down near them. They moved around the tree cautiously, and looked out into the forest a little to see something moving in the trees. It was huge, and it was horrifying. The creature had hundreds of small legs, and ten eyes on the front of its long body that were all pointing straight ahead at something else. The Tennyson cousins jumped in surprise as another beast came flying out from behind some other trees and slammed a fist so hard into the long bug-like creature that the front half of its body lifted up over the trees and flipped over the rest of its body.

It writhed around for a few seconds, then finally came to a stop. Ben and Gwen looked out in shock, and both kids froze as the burly beast standing on two legs and staring down at the larger creature it just killed, turned their way. "Ben, I think we should-" Gwen began, and the beast started jogging towards them. "Run!" She exclaimed.

Ben glared out at the creature, and he ground his teeth, his anger from before returning to him. "No." He stated firmly. Gwen was already running back, but she spun her head and watched as her cousin walked towards the charging monster.

She panicked at the sight and spun, cupping her hands to her mouth and yelling, "GRANDPA!" Gwen spun back after shouting and her face looked even more afraid as that horrifying monster was only fifty feet away from her cousin now.

Ben lifted up his left arm, and he rose his right wrist high up over his watch. He started bringing it down, then heard a low voice shout, "Hello!" His right hand froze, and he lifted up his gaze and looked at that monster jogging at him and slowing down its pace now. _Did that thing just…_ His suspicions were confirmed as the beast opened up its mouth again and roared in a scary voice, "How's it going little man?!"

Gwen had her jaw dropped, and she stared at the beast as it came to a stop only ten feet in front of her cousin who was not transforming into an alien for some reason. "Ben," she whispered over at him through clenched teeth.

"Who are you?" Ben asked, his voice deadly serious. His Omnitrix was still popped up as if waiting for Ben to slam his hand down on it and transform.

The monster in front of them suddenly transformed. It shrank down a little and Ben still did not know what to think of the monstrous man in front of him. The guy had spiky white hair, dark skin like he had sat in the sun for too long, and muscles on every part of his body bigger than Ben's head. "My name is Elfman. Man!" He flexed his arms and both Ben and Gwen sweatdropped. "What are you kids doing out here?!" He shouted, though Ben was starting to think that was his normal tone of voice.

"Kids, what's wrong?" Max called out, finally reaching the kids and holding a plasma rifle in his hands as he did. He held the weapon up but refrained from pointing it at the incredibly large man for a second, "Who are you?" Max asked.

Elfman opened his mouth, but Ben snapped first, "His name is Elfman, Grandpa. You can put the gun down," Ben frowned angrily and gave his Grandpa a dirty glance before looking back to the man in front of him. "How'd you do that thing where you transformed?"

"Take Over Magic!" Elfman boasted, flexing his arms again. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Fairy Tail?" Max and Gwen both repeated, and they looked at each other.

Ben turned and looked at his family members. "You know them?"

"Not all of them," Gwen began. "We met this guy from Fairy Tail on one of the first days here. He helped us out. His name was Droy-"

"Droy is a man!" Elfman shouted, proud of his comrade for helping out these people and complimenting him with the best adjective he knew. "He is back at Pao Town with the rest of the guild."

"A town?" Gwen whispered, her hopes rising. The last town they had been to was not that friendly of a place. Everyone had to pull their own weight and most people were strong, sometimes shady characters. After a couple of weeks they ran out of food, and after someone mysteriously died one night, their Grandpa made them flee before things could get any worse. "Is it safe?" She asked the huge man.

"Yeah!" Elfman shouted. "The Super Saiyans live there! They're MEN above MEN!" He shouted.

"I take it that means they're pretty strong," Ben muttered. _Super Saiyans, I heard someone mention something about the Super Saiyans. Apparently they were taking out the monsters all over Awul._ He looked past Elfman and over at the corpse of the giant bug monster, _Guess they missed a few,_ Ben thought.

"If it's a safe place," Max Tennyson began. "Would you mind if me and my grandkids go with you to have a look?"

"Man!" Elfman shouted and flexed.

"Is, is that a yes?" Max questioned.

"Yes!" the wizard shouted and Max sighed a breath of relief and in exasperation.

"Alright kids," the gray haired man looked ahead at Gwen and Ben, the latter of whom kept his back to him. He looked saddened at the sight of Ben's back to him and Elfman saw this but did not say anything, though he was confused since the boy called the old man his Grandfather. "We're going to go with Elfman here and see if his town's all it's cracked up to be. Go get your things."

Ben turned and walked back without saying a word to the elderly man he walked right by. Max looked at Gwen wondering if Ben said anything to her. She opened her mouth, but saw Ben look back and glare at her for a second from behind their Grandpa's back, and she closed her mouth and shook her head no. Grandpa Max sighed again and turned, looking sadly at Ben's back as he walked away.

* * *

 **FD + 184**

 **Pao Town**

"Quickly, someone go get some more water from the stream."

"Warren is heating up!"

"Crane's fever hit 102 degrees!" Po shouted as he pulled the thermometer out of his feathered friend's mouth. Crane lay on his back, blood dripping down his yellow beak as the panda next to him panicked.

"Damn it, nothing's working," Laxus growled. He turned to Mira and grumbled under his breath, "I thought you said this medicine would work."

"I said it might," she snapped back at him, while mixing more of the ingredients Gohan went out and found for her. She had a stubby stick in her hand and was using it to mash together the ingredients in a small bowl in front of her. "And it could be working, it might just take some time."

The doors to the Fairy Tail guild, which had become the hospital in the last week, flew open and everyone spun their heads to the door. Most of them grimaced to see Jet and Droy running in, one of them holding Alzack's arms while the other held his legs. Bisca ran after them with her baby girl Asuka in her arms, "He's fine! It's just the heat," she shouted, but Jet and Droy ran inside and put Alzack down on a bed without listening. They had their shirts pulled up like masks over their mouths, but just from their eyes the others could tell the mage they just put down was showing the same signs as the others.

Bisca made to run inside the guild hall, but a flash of lightning zapped in front of her and Laxus was standing in her way. "You don't want to come in here," he warned her sternly. "Especially not with her," he added, looking at the small girl in Bisca's arms. The woman with long green hair looked down in her arms at the girl who was reaching both arms forward towards the guild hall, trying to grab at her father. She faltered and looked back into the hall herself, then took a small step backwards, while reaching down and pulling her daughter's shirt up over her mouth.

"We'll let you know how he's doing," Mira promised, walking up next to Laxus as she said it. When she got to the doorway, her eyes widened and she motioned with her hand frantically towards the door. The people heading her way picked up their pace and started sprinting even faster towards her. Master Makarov, Elfman, Romeo, Makao, Ben, and Lisanna were all running their way carrying handfuls or basketfuls of supplies. Before any of them reached the doors, a boy dropped down from the sky, a thirteen year old boy holding up a sheet of paper in his hands. Son Gohan had a makeshift pencil in between his ear and his temple, and the paper was covered in diagrams. Mira looked at the boy in surprise, then asked quickly, "Have you-"

"No," Gohan replied, grinding his teeth as he did. "I just don't know enough about medicine. This could be a disease not even present on my world, or yours," he grabbed the side of his head and ruffled his own long black hair. "I can't figure it out."

"Well keep trying," Laxus growled at the boy. "Alzack just got brought in. He's showing symptoms." Gohan's eyes widened for a second, then he clenched his fists and growled before running inside to check on the new patient.

"Be patient with him," Mirajane urged the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Laxus darted his eyes to her and frowned, but she continued, "He is just a kid. We're putting too much pressure on him."

The group sprinting towards the guild hall reached it, and they all started running inside. As they were going through the door, Ben looked back and saw one of their members slowing down. Elfman was panting pretty hard and Ben called out, "Come on Elfman! We need to get these supplies inside!"

"I know!" Elfman replied. He took a deep breath and then ran a last little spurt to reach the hall. Mira and Laxus already headed back inside with the others who ran in first, but Ben looked up at his larger friend as Elfman ran by him. Elfman was sweating pretty bad from that run, and Ben had a sinking feeling in his gut at the sight of his lighter than usual face.

Ben shook his head, pretending like he was imagining things. He ran inside after Elfman and put down the handfuls of berries he grabbed near where the others were all putting their supplies down. Mirajane started calling out orders and no one said anything back to her. They did not know what this disease was, but it looked serious, and three people had caught it now. It was spreading.

"We need help over here!" Max Alors shouted. The others spun and their eyes went wide at the sight of Warren's body arching up in the air.

"He's seizing!" Mira shouted in panic. She sprinted over with the others and Gohan got there first, putting his hands on Warren to hold him down. The older man was struggling hard, but Gohan kept him down easily so that Mira could try… something, to save him. The older woman was not a doctor though. Their town had no doctors. Everyone looked at Mirajane as she lifted up Warren's eyelids and looked inside his mouth. He started foaming at the mouth and Mira backed up.

"What are you doing?!" Max shouted at her, grabbing onto his friend tight and holding down the opposite side as Gohan. The sand mage looked pleadingly at Mira, but she was looking around frantically as if looking for some way to do something. "Help him!"

"I don't know how!" She yelled back. Everyone looked at Mira for a second in shock, then they all felt a pit of dread and looked back to the bed Warren Rocko was on. The telepath was no longer arching his back, but his chest was no longer moving either. Max Alors leaned over his friend's body and put his ear down on Warren's chest. There was no heartbeat.

Mira took a step back and her hands were shaking, no her entire body was trembling. She saw her siblings turn back to her and it looked like they were going to tell her it was not her fault. Elfman opened his mouth, but started coughing before he could speak. Every single one of the people looking angrily or sadly down at Warren spun around and stared at the huge man coughing into his arm. A few of them stepped backwards and Ben's heart rate sped up as his suspicions from a minute ago were confirmed.

"Elf-nii!" Lisanna exclaimed in horror.

"I'm fine- ack ugh ugh," Elfman coughed a few more times and stumbled to his right, but then clenched his fists and shook his head fast.

"Elfman," Jet whispered, his eyes opening wide. "If someone as strong as him can get this disease, none of us are safe." The fast mage reached up and grabbed his shirt-mask, pulling it up higher so it covered his nose too. "Let's get out of here," he suggested.

"Jet," Laxus growled over.

"No, Jet is right," Makarov Dreyar stated in a grim tone. He looked back over at Warren, one of his many children in Fairy Tail, and he frowned deeply. "You should all leave if you can. It is not safe in here. We must quarantine this building."

Most of the people in the room nodded over at the Master. A few of them, like Mira and Laxus stayed behind and gave the Master knowing looks. Lisanna ran to her brother's side as he walked towards the door, and she started rapidly whispering to him. He waved her off and shouted something enthusiastic, but everyone behind him watched the man with fear in their eyes.

Po was watching them all leave, when Crane reached up and touched his arm with a wing. The panda snapped his head down and Crane whispered up at him, "Go Po. I'll be fine."

"But-" Po began.

"Leave," Crane snapped, then started coughing out his beak again and moved his feathery arm to cover his mouth. "I don't want to get you sick," he rasped out after his coughing fit. The sickness was making the martial artist weak, and after speaking to Po his eyes closed and his wing fell back down to his side. He was breathing heavily and his feathers were looking prickly and greasy, not their usual smooth texture.

Po held up his hands, but he had nothing he could do to help his friend. In frustration he turned and stormed after the Fairy Tail mages. All of them were so upset they could not help, but no matter how strong they were, brute force could not help them fight sickness.

Ben stood in the doorway as the Kung Fu Panda walked by him. He watched Po walk away, and saw Elfman past the panda, shrugging away Lisanna and repeating that he was fine. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone approaching him and Ben frowned deeply. He started walking the opposite direction, but heard the man behind him, "Ben. What happened? What's going on?"

Ben clenched his teeth and stopped in his tracks. "Warren died," he snarled out through his teeth. "And this time, there _was_ nothing I could do to save him." He turned partially and glared intensely at his Grandpa who took a step back from the menacing look. "Alzack and Elfman are sick now too," he muttered, then turned and started walking away.

Max Tennyson spun and looked inside the Fairy Tail guild hall for a second. He saw Makarov holding a body wrapped in a sheet inside his giant hand. He turned back to his grandson walking away, "Ben," he started, taking a step after him. "Are you okay?"

Ben stopped walking for a second and he clenched his fists at his sides. "Yeah, Grandpa. Instead of worrying about me you should try helping out finding a way to save the others."

* * *

 **FD + 189**

"Mom?" Gohan whispered, leaning over his mother's bed and shaking her around a little. He was only in her room because when he called out her name to see if breakfast was ready, she never responded. His father was out all night somewhere with Vegeta, so he was the first to see her this morning. And now that he saw her, his heart started racing. "Oh no," he whispered. ChiChi opened her eyes and looked at her son in surprise seeing him standing there at her bedside.

"What's wrong honey?" ChiChi asked. She sat up and put a hand to her head, "Whoa, I feel-" the woman stopped speaking and realized why her son looked so freaked out. She covered her mouth and pushed Gohan away with her free hand, "Get out of here Gohan."

"Mom," he started, reaching back towards her.

"Now!" She shouted, then calmed herself down a tiny bit and tried smiling at her son. "Go get your brother, and get out of the house honey. I do not want my only children to be contaminated."

Gohan sniffled a few times and started backing away from his mother. "I understand," he whispered.

A few minutes later, Gohan was out on the street outside his house with his baby brother sitting on his lap. The younger boy with spiky black hair just like their father's was confused at why Gohan looked so sad, and Goten reached up to touch his older brother's cheek. He touched the tear rolling down the left side of Gohan's face and the older boy tried sucking it all in and smiling down at his baby brother to make him think everything was okay.

 _Even though it isn't okay,_ Gohan thought as Goten smiled back up at him. _Even if I know my mom's sick. Even if I know the disease she has will kill her. I need to be strong for him._ Gohan hugged his little brother tighter and put the little boy's head on his shoulder so that Goten would not be able to see the new tears about to come out of his eyes.

Walking down the road close to Gohan's house, Ben turned and looked in with huge eyes. "Gohan?" Ben whispered, his voice barely loud enough for the older boy to hear.

Gohan opened up his clenched eyes so Ben could see the tears in them. Ben stared at his older friend who was so much stronger than him, and saw Gohan mouth the words, 'My mother,' to him. Ben looked down at the floor and his hands balled into fists himself. _Why can't we do anything? Even the Saiyans, as strong as they are, can't do anything to stop this. ChiChi makes ten people sick so far. In a town of fifty four! Fifty two now,_ he thought to himself, correcting the population of the shrinking town in his head.

Ben looked at Gohan again, but the older boy had re-closed his eyes. The younger boy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and turned away. He started walking down the street and spotted someone walking his way. He was walking in front of two girls who were both complaining at his back. The sight of him, the enormous muscular man with spiky white hair, walking down the street gave Ben confidence. Elfman had a white mask over his mouth, and his tan skin looked whiter than ever, but he stood tall and kept walking despite the arguments of his sisters.

"Your herbs did wonders Lisanna!" Elfman shouted, smiling at her underneath his mask. "I've never felt more like a Man!"

"You don't get better than quickly," Mirajane scolded her younger brother for being so arrogant. "Now you should get back to the Guild Hall before, ugh uck," Mira coughed a few times and lifted up an arm to cover her mouth. Her siblings looked at her and their eyes went wide, but Mira lowered her arm and smiled at them. "Not sick," she said confidently, waving them off. "Haha, can't even cough anymore without getting looked at like you're going to…" Mirajane slowly faded off at the end of her sentence and did not really want to finish it anyway.

"Well, this Man does not need," Elfman suddenly saw his sisters' eyes go wide while they looked at the center of his face. Ben stopped walking towards him from twenty feet away and he put down the hand he was raising to give Elfman a high five. Elfman looked ahead and saw Ben's scared looked while focusing on the mask in front of his face. Elfman could feel the liquid rushing into his mouth, and he closed his mouth allowing it to spill over his lips instead, and drip off his chin. He reached up for the saturated piece of cloth over his mouth and nose, and he pulled it away and looked at the back, completely covered in blood.

His nostrils had opened up and blood poured out like a faucet. Elfman fell down to a knee. His sisters stepped in and he held out both arms towards them, "I'm fine!" He shouted, through panting breaths. He pushed down, trying to get back up, but only halfway and both legs gave out this time. He collapsed to the ground face first and everyone in the vicinity started rushing over this time.

Mirajane, Lisanna, and Ben were all shaking the man and trying to get him up. When Gohan got over though, the thirteen year old hoisted Elfman up with one strong lift and he flew the two of them towards Fairy Tail's guild hall without a word. Goten was left sitting on his own porch staring after his older brother with an afraid look. Ben looked back at the little boy, and then even farther past the kid where he saw five other people walking down the road in their direction.

Two of them were holding a third between them by the arms and legs, while another had a woman on his back, giving her a piggy-back ride. The man's wife looked deathly pale, but Ben looked closer at him himself, and saw the guy coughing under his breath. "There's no stopping it," Ben whispered, gulping at the sight of so many sick people. "We need to get out of Pao," he added, and both sisters behind him who were staring after Gohan and crying softly turned to the small boy.

Ben started backing up and he lifted up his shirt to cover his face like the mask Elfman had. "We need to run," he whispered.

Ben took a step back towards his house and he started sprinting away. "Ben!" Lisanna called after him. She turned to her older sister and said, "Go check on Elf-nii, I'm going to go try and calm Ben down."

Mira nodded at the younger girl and watched as she ran off. She started turning but stopped as she saw the man carrying his wife on his back collapse down to a knee, and she ran his way to help him get to the guild hall. As she ran over, she lifted up an arm in front of her face and started coughing again.

Lisanna ran the all the way after Ben in the direction of his house. Ben threw open the doorway in front of him and shouted, "We have to get out of-" He froze and the older girl running after him looked inside the house to see what Ben was so freaked out about.

Inside the wooden house, past the dining room where there were still some dirty plates from dinner, was a small kitchen. In the kitchen, leaning over the sink and throwing up her breakfast, was Ben's cousin. "Gwen," Ben whispered, his bottom lip quivering as he took a step inside. One step in and a blue forcefield appeared in the doorway, stopping him and pushing him outside.

Gwen leaned up from the sink and turned, still with puke on her chin. "Don't come in here doofus," she snapped out at him. The old man in the kitchen behind her spun and saw Ben outside on his butt. A second later, Max felt his feet lift off the floor and he spun around inside the blue bubble to see Gwen holding her hands up and using her magic to lift him. "Sorry Grandpa," Gwen apologized. "I'm quarantining myself. Keep looking for a way to get everyone better without me okay? I'll keep looking around in my spell book."

"Gwen, honey," Max called back into the room, but Gwen shook her head at him and placed him outside on the porch. The door slammed behind him and Max just stared at it in shock. "We should have left days ago," Max whispered, shaking his head.

Ben was already getting back up on his feet, and he slowly turned in towards his Grandpa. "You're right, we should have!" He pushed a finger into the old man's chest. "So why didn't we?!"

"Ben," Lisanna urged the boy, grabbing for his arm.

He shrugged off her touch though, and he stepped right up in front of his Grandpa. "Now Gwen's sick, and it's all your fault! Aren't you supposed to be taking care of us?! What's wrong with you?!"

Ben felt two strong hands on his shoulders, and they spun him in a one eighty. He was turned around and looked at Lisanna with a surprised look, only for that look to double in shock as the girl he had a crush on slapped him right across the face. He stared at her with a stunned look and a red handprint on his face. "Stop this," she demanded the younger boy. "We need to stick together," she continued, making her voice softer now. "We _all_ need to work together if we're going to save your cousin, and my brother, and everyone else."

He stared into her eyes for a few seconds, and then looked down. "You're right," he said. He turned back to his Grandpa, "Let's save Gwen," he said.

Max nodded at the young boy, then Ben turned and started walking off. The man in a red Hawaiian shirt turned and looked back at his house. "If only I knew how," he whispered.

* * *

 **FD + 197**

"What is that now?" Laxus asked the shorter man on his left side who had a spike of black hair straight up above his head. They had just watched Gohan fly into the room holding up someone by the armpits whose face was pale and who had a trail of blood coming out of their left nostril.

"Forty three," Vegeta replied. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and frowned while looking around at the people on the beds all around the Fairy Tail hall. A few people fled town earlier that week, but within a few days they returned as they had all gotten sick and returned in case Pao had any luck coming up with a cure in that time. How disappointed they were to return only to find almost the entire population was sick.

Someone walked right up in front of them and she had her head bowed. Lisanna whispered, "Crane died."

Both of the others looked over towards one of the earliest patients who they thought the disease may not have been fatal for. "Guess it's not just humans who can die from it," Laxus muttered, his entire body tensing up as he watched someone pick up Crane's body and start walking away. Meanwhile, Lisanna took a deep breath and headed for the other side of the room where Po was lying. She didn't want to have to tell him, but there weren't many people still able to walk around so she took it upon herself.

Laxus and Lisanna both had masks covering their mouths, and gloves on their hands, and were wearing long-sleeved clothing to have the most preventative measures in place as possible to avoid getting sick. Vegeta was not worried however and wore his usual clothes, black and tight so they showed off his muscles. He frowned hearing the sobs on his left as that panda who was a fairly good martial artist started crying on receiving the news.

"Won't be long now before every member of your pathetic species in this town are dead," Vegeta growled out. He was always surprised that there turned out to be so many powerful humans from other universes, but their bodies just were too weak. He turned next to him at one human in particular whose strength he accepted enough to train. "You may survive though. Neither you nor your grandfather have fallen ill. Only the weak."

"Mirajane is not weak. Elfman is not weak. None of them are," Laxus growled, not caring about his attitude towards Prince Vegeta for now. Normally Vegeta would threaten to put more pain into his next training session, but Vegeta could already see Laxus was in more pain standing here and watching his friends die than he could ever put the man through on a training field.

Lisanna turned and started walking away from Po with tears in her own eyes after hearing his cries. She heard someone call out her name and turned left, seeing her older sister sitting up in her bed. "Mira-nee," Lisanna called out, and she jogged over to her sister's bedside. She put her hand on Mirajane's forehead and on her back and urged her back down. "Please do not exert yourself. You must stay rested."

"Lis," Mira whispered. "Please, check on Elfman," she motioned to the bed on her left side where their brother lay. Mira continued, "I'm worried about him. He's been quiet all day."

"He's just saving his strength I'm sure," Lisanna whispered, and she kept a hand down on her sister's head. "You should follow his example," she scolded. She turned around and started walking to the bed next to her older sister's. "Elf-nii?" She started, and she saw the man lying there stir. _Fwew,_ she thought, and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

As Lisanna talked to her brother, three more figures walked into the room. All three of them were wearing yellow Hazmat suits. The one in front had white hair, and a metal green arm inside her suit's sleeve. She looked around at the terrible condition of the inside of the guild, and then she started walking to her right where a teenage girl with long purple hair and glasses was sitting up on a bed, reading a book. "Sorry about this Sheele," Najenda told the girl she walked up to.

"It's fine boss," Sheele said as she looked away from her book. "I'm sure something will work out, won't it Lubba?" She asked, smiling at the green haired man on Najenda's left also in a Hazmat suit. Lubba smiled back at her through the clear plastic in front of his face. He motioned towards the center of the room and the other two with him nodded and started walking over.

Lubba growled and muttered under his breath while they walked away, "Why did we have to find her now? And why did she get sick first? Damn it!"

"It'll be alright, we know what we need to do now," Najenda assured him, putting a hand on the back of his protective suit.

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta asked, turning and asking the woman who just made such a claim. His Saiyan hearing picked up on it before Laxus, and the muscular Dragon Slayer turned now as well, confused by what Vegeta meant.

Najenda stepped forward and stated, "Katara and Aang have just returned. They, found the cure."

Laxus's eyes went wide and he spun to the third person in a Hazmat suit who he recognized as Katara. "Where is it? How did you-"

"Aang and I," Katara began. She looked down, and then when she looked back up she had an ashamed look in her eyes. "We didn't get any. We traveled north for days looking for a cure, but no other towns or groups of people were having the same problem as us. That is, until we reached New Earth Government territory."

"What do you mean?" Laxus snapped in a low growl.

Najenda stepped forward, having already gotten the report and figuring she could take it from here. "The NEG has come up with a vaccine. When Aang and Katara arrived in this NEG town, they received news that the town had recently been cured. They had been sent a certain amount of doses equalling the number of people in the town from the NEG's capital. This virus is apparently spreading all over the continent and the death count is in the hundreds of thousands."

"Hundreds of thousands?" Lisanna whispered, having walked back over seeing the commotion in the middle of the room.

"The NEG have a lot of information on the virus," Katara continued again. "They said that the stronger a person is, the harder it is for the virus to kill them, but no one is completely safe."

"That's why Elf-nii is still okay," Lisanna whispered, for some reason feeling relieved as she heard this news. "He's so strong that it'll take the virus much longer to get him, and my big sis," she wiped some more sweat from her forehead, and then started shivering as she realized she was sweating way more than usual. Then, she realized those shivers were not completely out of fear and she only got more nervous. She crossed her arms and kept shivering, but smiled anyway, trying to show the others looking worriedly at her that it was no big deal. "Okay, so how do we get some of this cure?"

"That's the problem," Najenda began. "Turns out, the reason they only gave each town in their region a certain amount, is because they don't want to be giving it out to everyone."

"Do they not have enough?" Laxus asked.

"That's not it," Lubba growled under his breath. "That bastard Tetsuo, he said he'll give the cure out to everyone. Only hitch is, we have to consent to become a part of his New Earth Government."

"That doesn't sound, too bad," Lisanna started off nervously.

"That means," Lubba continued, "no weapons, no magic, and power nullifiers for those too strong. If we don't want that, we can join the military they have set up. Those are the only two options available."

"Join their army, give up magic, or die?" Laxus growled. "Are, they, serious?!" He roared.

"It's a smart plan, if that boy wants people to join him bad enough," Vegeta mentioned, still with his arms crossed though. "He's not killing you, but that does not mean he's going to save you. Guess you'll need to get the cure some other way." The Prince of the Saiyans smirked.

"People are dying Vegeta," Katara snapped at the man, who in turn looked at her and growled. "Prince, Vegeta," she corrected herself, and took a step back having seen what this man can do before. "We have no time to waste," she whispered, and looked around at all the dying people in the room.

"We have a plan," Najenda stated, making Laxus, Lisanna, and Vegeta all turn to her in surprise. "We're going to head to where the medicine comes from. We're going to steal it," she declared.

"You think they're just going to let you-" Vegeta began.

Najenda cut him off, "Night Raid will sneak into Metropolis, kill anyone who gets in our way, be they soldiers, scientists, or doctors, and steal enough medicine for the population of Pao." The others dropped their jaws after hearing her say that. Her expression was dark inside her Hazmat suit, and so was the green haired man's next to her. "We lied to you before, Night Raid was not the military we claimed it was." Katara turned and looked at the two next to her nervously and found herself stepping back from the crazed looks of killers inside those suits. The leader of Night Raid continued, "We were assassins. The best at what we do. And we are not afraid to kill in order to accomplish our goal. We bring this to you for one reason Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at the woman interestedly, not annoyed by her in the least actually. In fact, he was starting to like her more and more by the second. She looked at him respectfully and stated, "I would like to request your permission to do this." The others all spun to her in surprise, then looked at Vegeta, and back at her wondering what she was doing. Vegeta nodded his head though and she continued, "If we are captured, there is no guarantee we do not talk, if they even need us to do so considering Tetsuo is a telepath. They will know we come from Pao. There may be war."

"Let that prick get annoyed if he discovers you," Vegeta said, shrugging off the request though he was satisfied she asked him in the first place. "This is interesting. Try your plan. Save these weaklings."

Najenda nodded her head. "Thank y-ack, ack uck," she shook her head around and then sighed loudly as everyone was staring at her. "Crap, thought I had in under control," she muttered aloud, as there was no point in hiding it now.

"Boss!" Lubba exclaimed in panic.

"I'll be alright for the mission. We just need, ack," she started a coughing fit again and Lubba put a hand on her back as she stopped.

"Stay here," Lubbock said, his voice stern and serious. "I swear, I'm going to get us that medicine."

He turned and ran for the door, almost bumping into Max as the man walked in. Max Tennyson turned and watched the man in the Hazmat suit run away, but he turned back inside as he was not too worried in the first place. He looked across the room and sighed at the sight of his grandson on his knees next to the bed of his granddaughter. They had to bring her in two days before after not hearing her respond when they checked in on their quarantined house.

The reason Max sighed was because his grandson did not have a mask over his face. Ben claimed he was not going to get sick, and though Max thought it was silly of him and told him to stop, Ben ignored him. The eleven year old was kneeling there on the side of his cousin's bed, holding Gwen's right hand as the girl scolded him in a quiet voice for being there. "I'm just making sure you haven't died yet, Gwen," he said, trying to sound annoyed at her for pushing him away, but not managing to keep up the act for very long.

"Stop being such a doofus," Gwen muttered at him, though she did crack a smile. She saw someone walking up on the other side of her bed and she turned her head and continued to smile at the man who walked up. "I see someone has the smarts to wear a mask in here," Gwen said with a smirk and a glance back at her cousin. When she glanced back at Ben though, her smile faded.

"I see you're still fine," Ben said, glowering at his grandfather who every day just made him more aggravated. _All these people dead or dying, and you get to be perfectly fine. How is that fair? Why does Gwen, when you!_ He let go of Gwen's hand and got up to his feet, glaring at his Grandpa the entire time. "I'm going to go check on Elfman."

"Ben," Gwen snapped, her tone of voice alone scolding her cousin.

"Let him be Gwen," Max whispered. Gwen looked up in surprise that her Grandpa wasn't going to try and yell at Ben himself. Max sighed and dropped down to his knees next to Gwen's side. He looked down at the floor and clasped his hands around her opposite hand as Ben had grabbed. "I think," he whispered, keeping his voice low as one bed away from Gwen there were people also whispering to each other in hushed voices. "I think," Max whispered again, and he clenched his eyes shut while looking at the floor. "I think Ben is right."

Gwen's eyes opened wide and they darted a few beds to her right, past the bed with whispering people to the one that had Elfman on it and now Ben at his side. She turned back to her Grandpa, "What do you mean?"

"I messed up Gwen, honey," Max replied. He shook his head around while looking down at the floor. "I shouldn't have tried to stop Ben, that day." Gwen's eyes only opened wider as when Max continued to whisper, she saw droplets falling from his face. "The truth is, I was scared. Those monsters, killed everyone in that town. And Ansem, he was the biggest monster of them all. The darkness, it was overwhelming." Max's voice was shaking as he spoke, "So I decided we would run. I didn't ask your opinions, I just said we needed to run. And when Ben said no, when he tried to stay anyway, I was so afraid. I was so afraid I would lose him, that I knocked out my own grandson."

"You were just doing, what you thought was right," Gwen whispered in a weak voice.

"But I wasn't right," Max said, shaking his head. "Remember when you told me that Ben found Luffy? You said that neither Riku nor Usopp were there. At first, I felt relieved. Relieved that I was right, because if Usopp was not there either, then maybe Ben, or you would have been hurt if we decided to stay. But then it hit me. What if, us leaving, was what made it so they couldn't get Riku back? What if by pulling Ben away, I let Usopp die?" He shook his head over and over and looked up at his granddaughter with tears in his eyes. She started to get teary eyed as she thought about how they forcefully pulled Ben away from there, and because she could not handle seeing her strong Grandpa like this. "And now," Max continued, "even now, if I hadn't made that decision, who knows if we would even be in this town? You wouldn't be sick. And, ack, ack, and then ugh-" Max lifted an arm in front of his face-mask and started coughing.

Gwen's tears vanished and instead a whole new look of shock came to her face. "No, Grandpa!" She shouted.

On the other side of the bed, and past two more beds, Ben snapped his head around and looked over in panic seeing Gwen shout and snap up in her bed. Max stood up fully and tried resting her back down, but he started a coughing fit into his arm and Ben jumped up to his feet. An arm grabbed one of Ben's and the boy spun before he was able to run off, "Forgive him Ben." The kid's eyes opened wide as for the first time since he came over, Elfman opened his eyes and he actually said something too. "Don't, blame ack-" Elfman coughed and blood splashed up on Ben's clothes. Elfman released the boy's arm and even gave him a little shove to get the kid away from him.

Ben stumbled out more into the middle of the room. He looked around at the area where only a month before would be filled with tables and people talking and laughing with each other. Instead, it was all cleared out and lining the entire inside walls of the room were beds. The middle of the room was almost empty with only a few people there, and now Laxus was walking over to his cousin's bed where Max could not stop coughing. Ben started walking towards his Grandpa, but he heard shouting on his left side and turned only to see the man lying on the bed there start arcing up in the air over and over.

"No. NO!" Bisca screamed as her husband started seizing, the final sign for someone about to die from the disease. "Help! HELP ME!" She screamed.

"Mommy!" Asuka shouted from the bed on her husband's left. The little girl started coughing but she jumped off her bed and ran to her mom's side, then jumped up on the bed her father was on. "Daddy, daddy stop!" She yelled, trying to stop him from shaking.

Laxus stopped between Alzack and Gwen's bed, and he did not know what to do. Lisanna ran over and started helping hold Alzack down, while turning his head and trying to get the liquid filling his mouth and throat manually with her hands. She used one hand to pound on his chest and was actually reaching inside his mouth trying to clear out some liquid with the other. She knew nothing about medicine, but this was the only technique that had stopped a seizure so far and she didn't know what else to do.

Ben looked all around the room as people started coughing louder and louder. Alzack kept arching up his back and his wife and daughter kept screaming. Laxus ran forward and caught his Grandpa Max as the man was running over to help with Alzack and wound up falling himself. Ben took a step forward but froze as the doors to the guild hall opened up wide as someone slumped into the room, pushing the door in with an arm that then fell to his side limply. The person who walked into the guild hall, face pale, looking like death himself had come for him, coughing every few seconds so his sweating body shook, was a boy only a couple of years older than Ben.

Vegeta turned his head from the commotion at Alzack's bed to instead follow Ben's shocked gaze to the door. The Saiyan Prince lowered his bottom lip and turned completely with a face starting to cover in sweat. Gohan stood there in the doorway, and no matter how much he wanted to hide it, he couldn't now. The boy took a step inside, then fell forward flat on his face and chest. As Gohan hit the ground, Alzack stopped arching up, and everyone looked away from Gohan and back to the mage who fell back unmoving. Lisanna checked his pulse, and when she looked up into the eyes of the panicking wife, she could not even open her mouth.

Bisca started screaming and covered up her husband's body with her own. Asuka screamed as well and Bisca sat up a little only to pull her daughter into the same hug with her husband.

Ben watched as Laxus helped Max fully to his feet, and he looked down at his open hands in front of his body. _Why am I so helpless? Why can't I do anything?! It's all Grandpa's-_ His own thought process stopped and he lowered his bottom lip as he realized what he was about to think. _He's sick. He's dying now. Why do, I still hate him? I don't want things to end like this._

"Ben," a voice started in front of him. Ben looked up and saw his grandpa standing there looking down at him with a small smile. "It's going to be alright son, we're going to be fine." He looked back at Laxus who just whispered something in his ear and he nodded. "It's all going to be over soon," Max continued, looking into Ben's eyes. "I promise, we're all going to make it through this."

Ben looked up into Grandpa Max's eyes hopelessly for a few seconds, and then that hopeless look turned to one of anger. "How could you know that?" He snapped. He walked forward and pushed right past the older man. Max turned and watched Ben walk straight over to the doorway, reach down, and pick up Gohan still lying on the floor. "You gonna help me out, oh high and mighty Vegeta?" Ben growled, lifting up his gaze and glaring to the middle of the room where Vegeta was still standing shocked. "Yeah, bet you didn't think you were going to get sick, did you?" He started walking away with Gohan's left arm over his shoulder and dragged the semi-conscious demi-Saiyan over to one of the _newly_ empty beds.

Vegeta glared at Ben as the kid walked away, and then he looked down at his own hands. _A disease that works against Saiyans. Impossible. Our immune systems are too strong!_ He felt a cough coming on and felt shocked, but kept it down as there was no way he was letting anyone see him cough, not now, not ever. Instead, he glared out the door and thought, _Assassins… You better get this medicine back here soon. If you don't, I will go myself, and I will level that entire city if it's what it takes._

* * *

 **FD + 198**

 **Metropolis**

 _Remember Lubba, don't get caught. Just do not die again. Please, don't die again!_ The green haired man standing on line nervously took another step forward so he was even closer to the guard post now. The assassin from Night Raid gulped at the sight of the dozens of armed guards around the gateway to the city behind it.

He lifted his gaze and stared in awe at the tall buildings that only looked more magnificent up close. _In only six months, they've accomplished so much._ Lubba's eyes lifted to point at the giant mass in the sky that cast a shadow down over him because of the suns' current locations in the sky. Underneath the island there were people he could faintly see, and upon closer look he could see them hanging there by ropes and making designs in the roof of the city. They had chisels and paintbrushes, and a small figure wearing a red cape floated beneath them a hundred feet, pointing up and looking like he was shouting out commands.

 _Tetsuo,_ Lubba thought in panic, lowering his gaze fast. _Our data shows he can read minds. I need to clear my thoughts. Clear my thoughts._ His expression calmed and he stared forward with a serious look. He took another step, then froze as a man dropped out of the sky like a rock and landed a few feet to his left.

"You there," the man who landed there began as soon as his feet touched down. Lubba tried desperately hard not to show any signs of panic. The highly trained killer even managed to make himself look surprised but not afraid as he turned to his left.

"Whoa!" Lubba exclaimed. He saw the man was looking straight at him and he started feeling nervous, but he reassured himself that any normal person would be feeling nervous being stared at by this muscular figure. Still, from the look the man was giving him he was beginning to feel like he might have been caught. On either side of him, in front and behind him on the line, other people trying to get in the safety of Metropolis started looking at him nervously considering the intensity the lavender-haired man was looking at him. "Umm, is something wrong?" Lubba asked, lifting up his eyebrows and trying hard to make it seem like he really had no idea what this man was doing.

"Wow, you're good," Mirai Trunks stated, and he watched as the younger man in front of him gulped. The muscular demi-Saiyan took a step forward and looked down into the shorter man's eyes. In a quiet voice he spoke, "Come with me quietly. We do not want to make a scene, Lubbock."

Lubba froze, his entire body tensed up. _Who the Hell is this guy?! How does he know my name? Did someone in Pao rat me out?_ The more muscular man turned and stared walking away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder like he was waiting for Lubba to follow.

The seventeen year old assassin opened his mouth and almost tried to convince this man that he was just another person in line, but he realized there was no point and just started walking forwards, while trying not to let anyone see him start putting on his Imperial Arms. He slid his hands in his jacket pockets and calmly put them into his gloves while he followed this strange person away from the line.

"I assume you have means of fast transportation back to Pao," Trunks began while continuing to walk with his back to this figure. They were walking sideways originally, but once far enough from the line, Trunks turned a little and headed towards one of the small houses on the outskirts of the growing city.

"How do you know I'm from Pao?" Lubba asked, his eyes darker now, his tone less confused and more serious.

"Same reason I know why you're here, Lubba of Night Raid." Trunks stopped once he was ten yards away from the house's edge and he turned to the man behind him. "We have met before."

"I think I'd remember that," Lubba replied, trying to keep his voice steady despite being very scared of this man.

"No, you wouldn't," Trunks stated. He looked behind him for a second and called out, "Parkman, come here."

A side door to the house behind Trunks opened up. A hefty man with brown hair looked in Trunks's direction and saw the man along with a teenager standing there. He started walking over and Lubba's eyes darted to the fat man's side and the pistol holster there. Matt Parkman looked at the young man and started feeling nervous at the sight of the kid's eyes.

Trunks could see the tension rising and he rose up his hands towards both men, "Stay calm." He looked at Lubba and continued, "I'm here to help you." Trunks lowered his arms and nodded at the house behind him. "Be right back," he said, then vanished from thin air. Wind rushed by Parkman, and the door to the house swung farther open. A second later, Trunks was back, holding a thick briefcase in his right hand.

"What is that?" Lubba asked cautiously.

"The vaccine," Trunks replied. Lubba's eyes opened wide and he darted them up into Trunks's eyes, then back down at the briefcase. "We have the vaccine, and antibiotics for those already infected. Tetsuo," Trunks frowned deeply and looked behind him and up into the sky. "He says we should use the medicine as a way to get everyone unified. He wants to make everyone know that we have technology greater than anyone else's, so that they join him on his quest for world peace." Trunks frowned and his grip around the handle of the briefcase tightened, "I tried convincing him otherwise, but Akainu and Amaimon… Anyway, just take it. The needles are labeled, and there are directions inside for the doses necessary of the antibiotics. If it's been over five days-"

"Stop!" Lubba shouted. Trunks froze with his mouth open and Lubba turned his attention to Parkman for a second. The fat man looked almost as confused as he did, and Lubba spun back to face this strange person talking to him. "Why should I trust you? Why would I inject my friends with an unknown substance just because _you_ told me to? I don't even know who you are!"

"We do know each other," the lavender haired man replied back hastily, then frowned like he was himself aggravated by something. "Alright," Trunks mumbled, annoyed, but figuring it was the best way to just explain things. "I'm a Saiyan," Trunks started, making Lubba's eyes open wide and his bottom lip lower. "I know you because I used to go to Pao all the time to visit my family. However, something happened," as Trunks said it, his eyes darted back up to the sky where Tetsuo floated and his expression darkened. "As a result, a war almost started between Metropolis and Pao. The only way I could see to avoid choosing a side, was if those in Pao forgot why they were even mad."

The man behind Trunks dropped his jaw and he took a step forward. "Wait a second," Matt Parkman began. "What are you-"

"I convinced Tetsuo to allow me to do this, as he owes me a lot," Mirai Trunks continued. He looked back at Parkman, "However, Tetsuo demanded that when you were finished, you erase your own memories as well."

"He," Lubba began, "you," he turned to Matt and opened his eyes wide. "You altered our memories?" He fell silent for a few seconds and then spun to Trunks, "What did you make me forget?" He asked in a dark tone. "Who, did you make me forget?" He altered his question and only became angrier as Trunks's look of guilt showed it really was a person that they had their memories of erased. "How could you do that?!" Lubba shouted, spinning to Matt and yelling at him as well.

"I wouldn't!" Matt yelled back. "Or, at least, I didn't think I would." He shook his head and grabbed at it himself. "How did you get me to do it?" Matt asked, turning to Trunks now and asking him.

"Because you are the only telepath in Metropolis capable of such a feat..."

The cop interrupted Trunks. "But how did you get me to erase my own memories?!" Matt shouted, angry at himself for doing such a thing.

Trunks sighed. "Because Tetsuo would be checking on you. He would make sure to search your mind to see if you lied about doing it. He threatened to kill you if you didn't. It's the same reason," Trunks muttered, his voice darkening once more, "that after what we do here, you will have to erase your memories once more."

"I don't-" Parkman began.

"Think about your family Matt," Trunks snapped. The fat man fell silent and Trunks stared at him more sympathetically. "Your wife, Matt Jr., you have to do this for them."

Parkman fell silent and glared down at the floor for several seconds. "What do you want me to do?" He finally asked.

"Yeah," Lubba snapped. "What do you want him to do?"

Trunks turned back to Lubba, and he tossed the briefcase. The green haired teen panicked for a second, but quickly reached his hands up and snagged the case. He carefully tucked it under his armpit and then looked back over at Trunks.

"You can have it," Trunks said. "In that case is everything you need to save our families and friends in Pao. There is only one condition," he added, and he looked back at Parkman. "Matt here will erase your memory of this event. He will put a different memory in your mind, a memory of what I believe you came here planning to do. You will forever believe that you snuck into Metropolis, into the hospital, stole this medicine, and interrogated a doctor on how to use it. Once the memory is implanted, you will see the briefcase in your hands and remember how you need to return to Pao fast. That's it." Trunks finished and looked at Lubba to see if he was okay with this.

"And once I put the memory in his mind," Parkman began. Trunks glanced back and saw the cop looking up at him, "I will have to erase my memory of this ever happening."

"I'm doing you a favor Matt," Trunks stated. "You don't want to live with this burden. You don't want to know when people have forgotten about you."

Lubba's eyes grew wide as he heard what Trunks said. He himself was questioning what to do, and he figured out the solution. "If I agree to this, I could be unconsciously giving my friends, the people I care about, a deadly poison. I still don't know if I can trust you." Trunks looked aggravated but Lubba continued quickly before the older man could interrupt. "So tell me this," Lubba said, "just, who are you? Tell me, _convince_ me, because you know I won't remember anyway. Just let me know why I should believe you."

Trunks looked back at Matt, then ahead at Lubba, and he sighed deeply. "My name, is Trunks Briefs," Trunks began. He looked into Lubba's green eyes deeply. "We met not two months after coming to this world. I was visiting Pao, then only a few houses large, so that I could say hi to my father, and my mother. It was the first time I visited since you and your boss arrived there. Najenda," Trunks specified to prove his own integrity, while Lubba tried not to let Trunks know how confused he was so far by keeping his own expression still.

"You say your name is Trunks," Lubba began. He looked closer at the man in his twenties, and he frowned deeply. "Why is it you look so much like Trunks? The baby," he specified, going to leave it at just that to see if this "Trunks" knew what he was talking about.

"That is me," Trunks replied, and finally Lubba had a downright confused expression on his face. "Sorry, what I meant to say is, that is me, from twenty years ago. I, I am from a different timeline but from the same world as my father Vegeta, as well as Goku, Gohan and the others."

The three of them stayed quiet for a few seconds until the green haired man shrugged. "Everything in your story checks out," Lubba said. "Time travel, sure. You definitely look like Trunks, and I can believe you're a Saiyan. There is only one thing bugging me though," Lubba narrowed his eyes and spoke in a more threatening tone, "Trunks's mother is not in Pao. You couldn't have been visiting her, unless," Lubba seemed to realize it himself while he was speaking, and he saw the man in front of him gaze down at the floor with a depressed, angry expression. "The one you made us forget about, was your own mother," he whispered, finishing his own interrogation.

"I had to," Trunks whispered, seething the words through his teeth. In a guilty tone he said, "I had to erase my own, my past self's memories of my mother. I had to make sure my father did not remember how she died. It was, it was all I could think of."

"And yourself?" Lubba questioned, his voice quieter, more pity in it now. "You removed yourself from our memories as well. Why?"

"How could I, return to that place, after what I'd done?" Trunks questioned back, looking into Lubba's eyes for an answer. "I could not look my father in the eyes. You know what he told me the last time we spoke? He said, 'As of this moment, you are no longer my son.' I could not speak to him after altering his memories, not while knowing that our relationship was not authentic. I would not tell Matt to provide fake memories of my time with my father on this world. I asked him instead, to completely remove any new memories of myself from their minds."

When Trunks stopped speaking, both Parkman and Lubba stared at him in awe. He was shouldering this burden on his own, and even now upon telling them, they knew it would not lessen the burden one bit considering they would both forget this ever happened in only a matter of minutes. "I'm sorry," Lubba whispered. He shook his head and looked into Trunks's depressed eyes. "I believe you. And if this case really has the medicine to save Pao, then I thank you as well. Now, I need to get back."

He started turning, but heard Trunks clear his throat behind him. "Haha," Lubba chuckled under his breath. "Had to try, didn't I?"

* * *

 **FD + 199**

 **Pao Town**

"It's Natsu!"

"What?!" Lisanna shouted as Droy ran into the guild hall and shouted those words inside for everyone to hear. She jumped up to her feet from where she was praying on her knees next to her older brother's bed. She started running for the door along with Laxus and Master Makarov, and Droy followed the two of them outside. They ran down the street towards the commotion in the dark where only eight or nine people were gathering.

"Aang found him out in the woods while he was looking for better medicine," Najenda exclaimed to the confused Fairy Tail members as they ran over.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Laxus shouted, pushing through to get a look at the pink haired mage. Natsu looked like crap though, bloody, one of his arms almost torn off. He was a mess, and he started mumbling about how he could not save Lucy, though it looked like he was not even able to save himself.

While everyone was shouting at each other and trying to help Natsu, Ben stared over quietly from the roof of his house. Lying behind him were the two sleeping demi-Saiyan babies who he was put in charge of watching while everyone else dealt with helping out the sick or getting medicine for the them. He heard someone shout for them to bring Natsu inside the guild hall, and he mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, save him from bleeding to death just to let him die of the Plague."

Someone down below had the same realization and shouted that they should bring him somewhere else. Lisanna offered to bring medical supplies, but Laxus suddenly shouted, "Just bring him in the guild hall!" Everyone looked over at him in surprise and the Lightning Dragon Slayer covered himself in golden light to illuminate himself and most of the town. "A plan is in action to get medicine already! We will have it soon! So just, get him inside now so we can save him!"

"A plan?" Makarov asked his grandson, turning to the younger man with a stern gaze. "Why have I not heard of this-"

"I didn't want to mention it before and get everyone's hopes up only to see more people die before we managed to get it!" Laxus shouted. "I'll explain inside, now let's go!" He ran forward and picked up Natsu out of Aang's hands, then turned and lifted off his feet. Makarov stared stunned at his grandson who literally flew off the ground in a human form, and then flew off like a rocket towards the guild hall.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Lubba limped inside the guild hall of Fairy Tail that had its doors wide open. The lights were on in this building alone and nowhere else around town. Everyone was inside the guild hall, either lying on a bed or gathered on the far wall from the door. Lubba looked over with a bloody face, but a smug expression. "Hey!" He called out, and the half dozen people still standing next to Natsu's bed and trying to figure out how to help him with only Katara's healing water all spun around.

They looked across the room and saw Lubba standing there with one pant leg ripped off and his leg totally covered in blood, half of his face matching it, but he lifted up his arms and held a briefcase about his head. "I got shot down a hundred miles north of here. Kind of figured someone would come pick me…" He faded off as he spotted a few people lying on his left and he turned to see Gohan, Goku, and even Vegeta lying on beds, their skin pale, Gohan's worst of all.

No one cared about Lubba's reasons for being late right now. They all just stared at the briefcase in awe. "Is that what I think it is?" Droy muttered, before starting a coughing fit into his arm. He started stumbling forward and he reached up towards the case, but fell down to his knees first. "It's so beautiful," he whispered, and collapsed fully down on his face.

Lubba chuckled and opened his mouth to brag, but instead started coughing, making his eyes go wide. He looked up at the briefcase and grinned though, _Nothing to worry about. I just saved the day. And it only took the lives of two doctors. Assholes should have just told me where to find the medicine in the first place._ He frowned deeply as he thought about what he had to do to get the medicine, and then a serious look took over and he looked across the room at a shocked Laxus and shorter Master Makarov standing at his side. "Let's get to work. We have a lot of lives to save."

* * *

 **FD + 200**

Gohan sat up from his sleep and he reached his arms up over his head, yawning loudly. "Huh," he muttered, lowering his arms and waving them around a few times. "Wow," he started, "I feel, fine," he hopped off his bed and kept doing arm circles with his arms. Son Gohan looked around the room and was shocked to see over half of the beds empty.

People were walking over to the bed Lubba was on and shaking his hands, thanking him, many with tears in their eyes. A recently awoken Najenda walked over to his bed, and she told him, "Great job. You got the medicine, and you got it back fast."

Lubba turned his head to the side looking away from his boss. Half of his face was covered in bandages, so it was not hard to look away. He looked to the opposite side of the guild hall and he muttered, "Not fast enough." She looked over as well and saw him looking at the patients who were sick for the longest amount of time who were all brought to the same area.

"You did the best you could," Najenda stated. Then, Lubba's only eye not-covered in bandages opened up huge as he spotted Najenda leaning down over him. She gave him a peck on the cheek covered mostly in bandages, and his face lit up red, blood dripping out of his one working nostril.

He spun fast as she leaned back up and he stuttered, "I-It doesn't count if it's on the bandages." He turned his head and hoped for one on the other cheek, but Najenda just smirked down at him and turned, walking away back towards Sheele who was still recovering her footing over near the door.

Lubba sighed, then turned and smiled at some more people who walked over and thanked him. Gohan was walking over as well, but he started to overhear a conversation on his left and turned to see Lisanna smiling and talking to the Master, "So many people got sick just this last week, that the medicine is working great! Even Mira-nee was only sick a little longer, and her fever is already going down!"

"Those Government scientists really pulled through," Makarov agreed, nodding his head with his eyes closed. "If only their leaders were more considerate, they would have offered the medicine out as soon as they acquired it."

"When did they first make it?" Lis asked him.

"We may never know," Makarov stated. He looked down at the floor and his fists glowed, "But my children have died because of their selfish actions. Now more than ever, I refuse to join in that Government. The meeting we had on the day Konoha fell, I did not believe their demands to be too unreasonable. It was a breach in our freedoms, but I did not believe that boy to have bad intentions. Now though," his fists glowed brighter, "we will never join him."

"Damn right," Laxus growled as he walked by. He looked all around the room and kept nodding his head as he saw more and more people waking up their friends and family, checking if they were alright. The night before was hectic, but things really seemed to be settling down now. _Natsu's here too huh?_ He almost smiled, but remembered what Natsu told him the night before when they finally got him stable. _Lucy, and Happy too. SHIT!_

He was not the only Fairy Tail member feeling that way this morning, as when each waking member received the good news about their fading illnesses and Natsu's arrival, they were also told of their comrades' deaths. Natsu himself was knocked out cold. He was given one of the vaccines considering he was not yet sick, one of the only six used in total for non-infected people. The other vials went to the two Dreyars, Lisanna, Aang, and Ben. Everyone else, even the ones who were still standing the night before, admitted to feeling some forms of the sickness, even if prior to that they never mentioned it. Even the two children who Ben was watching during the night, he mentioned he heard them coughing in their sleep and found them sweating badly one time when he checked on them.

Ben was sitting on his cousin's bedside, smiling at her as her eyes finally opened up. His Grandpa was standing on the other side of the bed, looking much better considering he only showed real symptoms a few days before. Gwen's face was still a little pale, but as her eyes opened she definitely looked more alert than the past few days. Seeing her grandfather standing there, and the smiles on both of her family members' faces, a smile came to her own and her eyes closed with tears seeping out the corners of her eyes.

"Is it over?" She asked, her cheerful voice showing she already knew the answer to her own question.

Ben and Max opened their mouths, but before they had the chance to respond someone yelled, "Help!" Every celebrating person in the room, and the ones still lying on their beds, looked over towards the back of the guild hall where more and more people were running to someone's bedside. "He's seizing!" The same person yelled, and panic rose in the room.

"Who is it?" Gwen asked worriedly, and she noticed Ben's expression going from happy, to shocked, to downright horrified.

"Elfman," Ben whispered. He dropped off his cousin's bed and started sprinting across the room, swerving in and out of people looking that way with scared looks.

"Hey! Hold in there!" Laxus yelled, holding the larger man down by the shoulders and screaming right into his ears. "You hear me Elfman?! You're stronger than this Plague! You've had it longer than anyone could and you're still here!"

Natsu sat up from his bed directly on Elfman's left and he turned in with a shocked gaze. "Elfman?" he muttered. He tried putting his left arm down to help himself off the bed and instead his mind blanked from the pain. Natsu fell off his bed and someone on Elfman's left side spun seeing a bloody figure fall flat on his face before yelling out in pain.

"Not the time Natsu!" Makarov yelled back as the pink haired mage roared in agony. The short man pushed through people's legs and jumped up on the bed of one of his children. "You can do this Elfman. You can live!" The extremely muscular figure kept arching his back up while people tried to hold him down by the arms and the legs.

Elfman's mouth was bubbling with foam. Ben charged through people and got up on Elfman's right side. He put his hands down on Elfman's legs for all the good it would do, as the man kept arcing over and over. "Don't die Elfman!" Ben yelled, his voice cracking as he did. "You can do it!"

Lisanna started yelling as well, and soon every person around the bed was shouting at this man to fight off the seizure. They were trying everything to get him to calm down, and Mirajane limped off her bed and staggered over, still one of the weakest ones there. "Elf-chan," she began, and used someone's shoulder to help her stand while leaning forward and looking through the crowd at her brother. "You can, do-" she faded off as he stopped arching up in the air and froze there with his back curved up, his arms, legs, and head pulled down. "Elf-" she started.

Elfman fell flat on the bed and everything was silent. His chest did not heave. No one felt like checking his pulse. Natsu was no longer screaming, and Aang had helped him up to his feet so they could both look over at Elfman's unmoving form. Ben stood there in shock and his arms fell off of the leg he was holding still, as there was no longer any reason to hold onto it.

Everyone started crying, or yelling and screaming, but Ben just stood there silently. His eyes stayed dry and he stared down at the floor. _The last thing Elfman told me. He said, he wanted, me to forgive Grandpa. I'll do it Elfman. If it will make you happy, wherever you're going._ Ben looked up at the ceiling and his eyes finally started to water. _Damn it, why did you leave? Why?_ Ben looked down and tried to keep his composure as he looked around for Lisanna. Gwen was still weak in bed, so he was going to check if she was okay. He was great friends with Elfman, but the second person they met in Pao was Lisanna, and he knew she would be crushed.

He spotted her and took a step towards her, but another man stepped up on her side first. He lifted up his right arm only and put it around Lisanna's back, pulling the crying girl in. Her eyes opened wide and she looked up to see who it was, and once she did, she only started crying louder. Natsu held her close and his expression was dark. It was the same expression he would have on his face for most of the next year and a half until he would reunite with his team in Port Royal and Castle Oblivion.

Ben saw that Lisanna was being comforted and he nodded, turning around himself and looking back towards his cousin's bed where he hoped to find his Grandpa. When he turned though, he saw a red wall in front of him and looked up the red shirt to see an elderly man looking down at him. Max was nervous, but he saw Ben's face and began, "Ben, I-"

"Grandpa," Ben exclaimed, and he threw his arms around his Grandpa's sides, hugging him tightly.

Max Tennyson felt the front of his shirt getting wet and his original shocked expression turned into a softer, more kind one. "It's okay. Let it out Ben. Let it out."

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 **Ruins of Metropolis**

"Elfman!" Ben shouted, taking a step towards the muscular man in front of him. Elfman was shouting at him to run away, but Ben did no such thing. Ben's feet lifted off the ground and both Gwen and Elfman gawked at him as he flew up twenty feet into the air. Elfman was so shocked that even the Reanimation Jutsu could not get him to keep walking forward for a few seconds. "You always talked about being a Man! So I won't run away! There aren't enough people left in the city to fight for me to just cry and run away into a corner!"

Ben put his hands in front of him and a golden light shimmered there for a few seconds. A green hilt suddenly appeared in his hands and light shimmered up from the hilt creating a long silver blade as it did. At the end of the blade formed the shape of a key, and Ben pointed this Keyblade down at Elfman. _I never did forgive him,_ Ben thought, a look mixed of anger and regret on his face as he saw Elfman again. _You told me to forgive him, and I promised I would. I tried for a while, but every time I thought about Riku, I got so mad at him! I was so mad at Grandpa for what he did that until the day he died, I still blamed him. It was still awkward at meals, and when certain topics were brought up, and I know I should have forgiven him! I knew that something could have happened to him! And I acted like a kid!_ Ben slammed his weapon out to the side and glared down at Elfman. "The ones you're fighting for killed my Grandpa!" Ben yelled down, shocking Elfman. "They killed him, and ChiChi, and they killed Master Makarov!" Ben roared.

Elfman dropped his jaw and his black eyes with gray irises started to cry. Ben flew down towards Elfman, "So I am going to stop you Elfman! I'm going to prove to you how much of a man I've become these last two years!" A green light lit up around Ben's watch that spread around his entire body. Out from the light appeared a twelve foot tall creature that started getting larger and larger as it fell towards Elfman. Its large orange muscles grew bigger and bigger as he grew in height from twelve feet, to twenty, to thirty, and even bigger still. Ben lifted up his right arm still holding up a Keyblade that changed size at the same time as his body as it was a part of him. Ben roared, "HUMUNGOUSAUR!" and he swung down his Keyblade with his enormous arm, smashing the weapon down at Elfman as hard as he could.

The Fairy Tail wizard unintentionally rose his arms to block, and then dropped his jaw and opened his crying eyes wide as Ben's attack smashed right through his defenses. Ben's Keyblade bashed his arms away and hit him on the top of the head, slamming him down into the ground and making the street on both sides of the attack rise up. Debris flew out in every direction and the building that Elfman just burst out of started getting pushed backwards by the force of Ben's attack, bricks ripping out of the foundation one by one until entire sections of the wall were flying off.

Gwen stared in shock at her cousin as he landed down on the ground, standing fifty feet tall and holding a Keyblade as long as he was tall. He swiped the weapon in front of his body and then put it up to rest on his shoulders. The alien creature Ben had become had huge orange arms and legs, and a more tan torso that was covered in defined abs. In a deep voice he growled, "Don't worry about hurting me Elfman. I can take it." He pointed his free hand's thumb up at the green Omnitrix symbol on his chest, "Because I'm the strongest kid in the multiverse."

* * *

 **A/N Whew! That was a long chapter. As I mentioned last chapter there was a reason why help did not come to stop Kamishiro. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were all infected right at the end of the sickness that struck Pao. Also we finally get an explanation for what happened to Alzack, Warren, and Elfman who Natsu mentioned were dead all the way back in Port Royal. A lot of Pao citizens died and it becomes a little more clear why Pao would not join the NEG. Also, the explanation for how Trunks managed to make everyone forget about him and Bulma is in this chapter with Matt Parkman from Heroes making a flashback appearance. He's already been mentioned as a cop in Metropolis in the present, so now we get some backstory for him. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it even if it was a break from the Metropolis battles. There are only a few chapters left in this arc in total so the next three or four will not have any flashbacks, just straight on battles from here 'till the end!**

joebob323 chapter 82 . 17h ago

Cool chapter, just have one question... where were Peeta and Katniss mentioned in the chapter? The suspense is literally driving me insane! If you see a report of a teenaged youth jumping off a building, you know I'll be in a better place... Just kidding! Still though, you doing things right with lots of details, but remember not to drag it out too long. The story arc has been going for quite a while. Thanks again for spending your time to update this chapter!

 **Thanks! Peeta and Katniss were in the Kamishiro flashback. Lucy was clipped by a stray bullet but she wasn't complaining about it because the bullet hit a girl behind her after it grazed her. Peeta was shouting Katniss's name while the battle continued. Glad you're on the edge of your seat and yeah I get not to keep dragging it along. This may have seemed like an out of place chapter but it really gets some explanations of current events out of the way since there would not be a real good place to put them in afterwards. Thanks again for the review!**

Espada-001 chapter 82 . 15h ago

 **Back to the topic at hand XD! Haha glad to hear from you again and I only don't post your review here because it's so HUGE. (Don't want the word count to be too misleading). Anyway for the reanimations, the control tags would have been put in the first time Orochimaru used the reanimations, which is why he had to put one in for Akainu/Blackbeard who was a new addition. For the others who he said he found inside Metropolis, maybe he did not put the tags in them but I don't think any are at the level of the Hokages. All the others would have had their tags added earlier on. For the Jinchuriki... damn. That actually messes with a few of the reanimations that were supposed to have fights. I'm gonna see what I can do about it to keep up continuity but I'll probably just remove Utakata completely (not really a spoiler now that he's not going to be in it :P ). I think you're right about Aokiji being able to seal people, but he's currently fighting Kamishiro who was able to break out of the ice so he may not be able to stop the army of reanimations yet. Alternate FT and Naruto worlds may be added, as I had ideas for Mystogan and the Edo Fairy Tail, and I did use the alternate timeline Trunks and DBZ non-canon movie villains. As for OC characters, I have thought about it and bounced around the idea, coming up with a few characters who would be from some of the worlds in Nexus, but if I do add them in it will be much later on as I like keeping Nexus as a super crossover and when I need new characters I can just go watch another tv show or movie. Glad to keep getting your feedback and thanks for the info on Naruto facts that will make the next chapter easier to write! XD**

TheHeroOfDark71F chapter 82 . 15h ago

Woo hoo! Cool chapter! Just a few more chapters left and it will be a giant Kamehamerha Trinity Limit Jutsu finale. (That should be also a good name for a really powerful combined attack.)

Plus, i hope everyone will be brought back using the Dragon Balls after this Finale attack was pull off at the strongest enemy.

 **Glad you liked it! Who knows how the arc will end :P, (I do) but no spoilers. And even if there are some Dragon Balls on Nexus, without Bulma how are they going to find them?! Haha, thanks for the review!**


	84. Nexus 16-3 Ninjas vs Pirates

**Nexus 16.3**

"We have to get Beast Boy out of here now!" Raven shouted.

"I can fly him-" Starfire began.

"No," Nightwing stated. All of the Teen Titans turned to their leader who got up on wobbly legs. Rear Admiral Helmeppo, a dozen NEG soldiers from different armies, and Batman looked over at Nightwing. Most of them were helping injured friends after that battle with the robots outside of the city.

The boy in a black and blue costume started walking back towards the city. His mask was gone, his face was soaked in his own blood and still bleeding. "We have to go back to the city."

"Nightwing," Batman began in a scolding tone.

The boy spun and looked back at all the shocked people with a serious look. "Not to fight," he stated, confusing them all. His eyes lingered on Beast Boy, "His wound is too severe. He is going to die."

Raven started glaring at Nightwing angrily and most of the others were going to argue with him, but their leader continued, "However, there is one chance." He turned back towards the city, "We just need to find Sora, Riku, or Kairi." The others went wide-eyed and Nightwing continued, "Their magic may be the only thing that can save him now."

A few Marines leaning over one of their dying friend's body snapped their gazes up. Helmeppo was not far from them and he reached down towards a man in a blue uniform whose left leg got blown off in an explosion fighting those robots. He picked up the soldier and turned to the other teens, "Are you sure they can save my men?"

Nightwing looked over at the teen around his age with a long blond ponytail and a thin black visor over his eyes. The man the Marine was holding had a tourniquet around his mid-thigh, but he was still bleeding badly. "If we get him there quick enough," the leader of the Titans replied.

"Alright," Helmeppo nodded. He turned to his other men who were standing and called out, "Carry the wounded. We're heading back into Metropolis."

"In there?!" A man shouted at him in fear. While they were sitting around injured, since the last two robots flew away from them, the city had calmed down a lot. Only after about a minute of that though, explosions blew up in one area, then spread throughout the city like wildfire. Huge chunks of the city were ripping up and it looked like a death trap in there. "We'll never be able to find three people among that chaos!" The Marine shouted at the teenager.

Rear Admiral Helmeppo turned and glared at the men from behind his visor. "That was not a request. That was an order." His men stared at him in shock for a second before slowly nodding. He spun to the two Hunters next, large green aliens looking down at the dead Covenant soldiers around them. "You too," he shouted at them and the large warriors turned and grunted at him. He gulped at their menacing appearances, but continued, "The Arbiter is still moving, pick him up and let's get back in the city!"

The Hunters looked over and saw their purple-plated leader was lying on his back, trying to get up but failing. He was far too injured and his legs looked broken. One of them walked over to grab him, while the other saw a red Zealot-class Elite also moving and walked over to grab him.

Eighteen figures still able to walk started trekking back towards the city. They left behind a low wall of ice that had almost melted, as well as the deceased State Alchemist who created it, Isaac McDougal. They walked past the bodies of their comrades and over piles of robot rubble. The grass was scorched, so each step they walked the crispy black blades cracked under their feet.

A taller figure with darker skin than Nightwing walked up on his left side. "Cyborg, you alright?" The teen leader asked, glancing next to him at Cyborg's right arm that was dangling by some wires. A blue beam he tried firing before got caught in his own malfunctioning arm and exploded preemptively. It blew panels off all over his arm and made his cannon useless.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just worried about B is all." He looked over at the green teenager Star was carefully carrying. Beast Boy was already the most injured of them all, and then he charged the enemy in a last ditch effort a little while ago only to get his side ripped apart. Even after transforming back from his giant tiger form, the wound remained and he was bleeding bad.

"He'll make it," Nightwing muttered. His eyes darkened and he growled, "He has to."

"Yeah," Cyborg muttered in reply, though he barely heard what Nightwing said. He was too focused on the insane battles going on around the increasingly open city of Metropolis. Tall buildings kept falling revealing more fights going on behind them, and for miles around Metropolis there were battles going on. "You know Robin," Cyborg said, not caring at the moment that his leader wanted to go by a new name. "We've done a lot of good these past years together." Cyborg felt the sentiment was necessary considering the flaming hellhole they were about to walk into.

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Ace," a man with a tattoo on his exposed chest said. He had blond hair that spiked out around the sides of his head but was flat on top, and he wore a purple long sleeved shirt and pants, though his shirt was unbuttoned down the middle. The tattoo that was showing had a purple cross on it with a curve going through the bottom part of the cross and curving up through the side sections.

The man facing him had his jaw dropped, because he had a very similar tattoo on his exposed back. Only difference was that Ace's had a purple cross with an old man's face in the middle of it, though that old man had a mustache in the same shape as the curve on the blond haired man's chest. "Marco," Ace whispered, for the first time in four years seeing his old friend, the First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix.

Marco's arms were lifted in front of his body in a fighting stance, but he was not covered in his blue flames. He was glad too, as he did not think his old friend Ace would be able to defeat him if he had been returned with his Devil Fruit powers still intact. Ace could see his old friend did not have his powers and he felt the same way Marco did, as he knew just how powerful the First Division Commander was. "Even without my Devil Fruit, you know to be careful," Marco warned as he started running towards his friend.

The younger man wearing an orange hat nodded his head grimly. Ace did a flip backwards to dodge Marco's first punch, and the Phoenix jumped up after Ace as he rose into the air. Ace blocked the man's next kick and then punched forward himself towards Marco's face. The older, more decrepit, man dodged back and then punched and slammed Ace right in the side of his face. The man with the Flare Flare Fruit shot out of the sky like a rocket and slammed down into the road, tumbling down and down the street until he crashed into a building that he subsequently tore through as well.

"I see you haven't weakened with death," Ace muttered as the punch full of Haki really stung. He stood up and spat some blood to the left, before looking down the trench he dragged to the spot Marco landed.

"Can't say the same about you," Marco chided back, trying to make like of the situation by taunting his old friend, while also mentioning that Ace was losing in a not-so-subtle way.

"Oh, I'm stronger," Ace retorted. He brought his elbows down to his sides and his lower body became fire from his waist down. "Rising Tornado!" Ace yelled, and the flames beneath his waist started spinning around and getting wider and wider. Ace's upper body pushed up to the top of the tornado that grew in size exponentially until Ace was a hundred feet off the ground. He pushed forward and his tornado of flames ripped back through the trench towards Marco.

Marco leapt up in the air until he was even higher than the tornado of fire, and he swung his left leg towards Ace so fast that a green slash flew off of his foot. The slash cut through Ace's body and his entire tornado dissipated as well, but without any Haki in it Ace quickly reformed, though he looked a little flustered that his attack got wiped out so fast. _I'm still tired from fighting Akainu, and those Marines, and the robots._ Ace shook his head a few times, getting rid of the excuses that he knew there was no point in thinking about at the moment.

He was falling down towards the ground and he looked back up to face Marco again. When he looked up though, he did not see his old friend anywhere. "Marco?" he called out, and he snapped his head around looking for the man. His Observational Haki kicked in at the last second and he pointed his head straight up to see Marco falling towards him with a leg lifted straight up in front of his body about to be brought down. Marco's lips were trembling but pursed, like he was trying hard to open them but couldn't, and his gray eyes screamed 'RUN AWAY.'

Ace swung his arms in front of him, preparing to release a mass of flames to propel himself backwards out of Marco's range. He was only midway through swinging when Marco's leg got above his head though, and that leg was entirely coated in black Armament Haki. Both men feared for Ace's life in the moment, and then a loud **CLANG** rang out in their ears. Ace kept falling but his eyes were opening wide at the sight of the person flying above him. The older pirate who collided with this new person though was a thousand times more shocked than Ace was.

The boy flying there with two swords crossed above his head, pressing against Marco's leg as hard as he could, could not have surprised Marco more. Whitebeard's First Commander shouted, "Kirito?!" Marco was stunned to see the weak teenager he once taught about Devil Fruit powers as to let the kid learn how to control his own. He was stunned not only because Kirito was alive, here, and fighting him, but because the boy had Armament Haki completely coating both of his swords. And on top of that, Kirito had long wings of a fairy sticking out of his back that he was using to fly.

"Marco!" One of Kirito's shadow clones yelled back at the man, and then the swords he was pressing against him got pushed down and Marco's leg smashed into Kirito's head so hard that the kid's body exploded. For a second Marco was horrified, his eyes opening wide and his body feeling sick. After that moment though, he quickly realized Kirito should not have just exploded into a puff of smoke if he was killed.

"I'm over here!" a voice shouted while Marco continued to fall down to the ground where Ace just landed. Both pirates looked up in the sky where another Kirito clone came flying and flew down just above Marco's head so he could talk to the man in the seconds they had before Marco landed and attacked them again. "My real body is fighting Naruto and Konohamaru with the others," he explained to the shocked-looking man. "Marco," Kirito spoke softly. He shook his head and said in a regretful tone, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you and the others in Konoha. But I avenged you all!" He shouted and they were halfway to the ground now. He shouted louder, "I went with my friend Sora and we killed the man who hypnotized Naruto into turning on everyone! And Marco!" Kirito shouted and stopped descending as he knew when Marco touched down the man would try to attack him. He continued while raising his swords and he yelled down, "Earlier today I saw Blackbeard in the city!"

Blackbeard and Ace snapped their heads up to look at the boy in the sky. Ace had heard Blackbeard was in the city but he never saw him until Orochimaru brought the man back to life a little while ago. Kirito watched as Marco touched down and Marco looked up into his eyes while Kirito finished. "I killed him for you! I avenged your father, Whitebeard! You can rest now Marco!" Kirito's face filled with pain and he screamed down, "I'll stop Orochimaru too and I'll let you-"

Kirito's shadow clone exploded. Marco's legs were bending to let him jump back up at the teen, but something must have happened to the teenager's real body as his clone vanished without any damage being done to it. Marco stared up at the spot in the air where the small cloud of white was disappearing, and he slowly unbent his legs. "Kirito," Marco whispered. He turned to Ace and rose back up his hands that he curled into fists. "Ace, I need you to tell that kid something, in case I get sealed before I have the chance."

Ace nodded his head and rose up his own fists that covered in flames. He ran forward and punched them against Marco's while Marco punched back at him. A shockwave rippled off from their collision and the entire time Ace listened to what Marco needed to tell him. After he finished Ace kicked off Marco's chest and flew backwards, landing on top of a two-story tall wall that was still standing. "I'll let him know," Ace told his friend who nodded back before charging him again.

"And you're right, you won't be seeing him again!" Ace yelled down to his old comrade. "I'm going to let you rest right now Marco! Let me show you, how much stronger I have become!" Ace's body surrounded in fire and those flames shot out to either side of him going farther and farther away. The flames created shapes of wings, and Ace's body covered in a flaming orange aura as well that wrapped around his legs and made talons at the bottom. "Bright Flame-" Ace began, while Marco's eyes widened recognizing this attack very well. He knew it because it was his own. "ROARING EAGLE!" Ace screamed, and his slammed his arms back and made his wings glow even more brilliantly.

Dozens of miles away, millions of people stared in awe at the sight of the enormous flaming eagle on the television screens in front of them. A few hundred looked off the plateau for themselves and through all the other battles going on, the sight of this magnificent flaming bird rose above all of them.

"Wow," Marco whispered while he continued to charge at Ace. "Eh, nice job," he called up, making sure Ace did not think he was too impressed. "Let's see what it can do!" He jumped up towards Ace and pulled back a fist that covered in black Armament Haki. Ace's Roaring Eagle shot down off the wall and the two of them collided in midair.

* * *

"Hey Hibari, are you alright?" Tsuna called over to the black haired young man twenty feet to his right. The two of them were panting, Hibari less than his old classmate with brown spiky hair and a red flame on the center of his forehead. Hibari rose up his tonfa and turned one to the right the other to the left in front of him. Tsuna nodded as he could see Hibari was still able to fight despite the gash cutting through his left arm.

Tsunayoshi Sawada looked back forward and he took a deep breath to calm down his breathing. His lips curled up a little bit and he stated out loud, "Never thought I would see something like this in my life. Can you believe it, ninjas fighting pirates?" Tsuna would have laughed if he was not feeling very sad and angry about the fact that the ninjas did not really want to be fighting their pirate opponents.

Half a football field's length in front of him, the Straw Hat pirates faced off against a dozen ninjas. There were others fighting at the Straw Hats' sides, but their captain was nowhere in sight. "Could really use that rubber idiot right about now," Sanji muttered as he flipped forward onto his hands and started spinning his legs around, making a tornado of wind around him that deflected the storm of shurikens flying his way.

"Where _is_ Luffy?!" Usopp shouted. "And why won't these people stay down?!" He exclaimed after and fired another Pop Green out of his slingshot.

"I told you," Nami yelled back at him while twirling around two pieces of her Perfect Clima Tact. Bubbles filled with storm clouds shot out rapid fire from her weapons and moved into the wind funnel Sanji created by spinning around so fast. "They're reanimations! We have to seal them, or they're going to just keep attacking us."

"That's right!" a woman wearing red and gray clothing yelled over at them. She had on a headband with the Hidden Stone Village's symbol on it and had short black hair. She was floating over some other ninja who were battling Marines in hand to hand combat, and she rose up her hands to her mouth. Kurotsuchi yelled at the pirates they were fighting, "Look out! I'm about to use a water jutsu!" She made some hand signs and yelled, "Water Style: Water Trumpet!"

A jet of water shot out of her mouth and down towards the pirates. Usopp was ready though since she gave them a warning, and he yelled out, "Rising Cactus!" His slingshot fired a Pop Green on the ground in front of him and a cactus appeared out of it that started growing towards the stream of water. Usopp tapped his nose smugly as the water all started getting absorbed by his attack, and a second later Nami brought down a bolt of lightning from his Clima Tact through Kurotsuchi's body.

"Whoa! You guys are pretty good," the girl shouted at them as she fell from the air with a hole in her chest. The hole was filling itself back in with little gray rectangles that regained their color soon enough. "Should probably look for a way to stop us for good though," she called to the pirates who were staring at her with annoyed looks.

"We're trying!" Usopp and Nami yelled. Usopp fired a Pop Green at the woman who was about to charge them again. "Midori Boshi: Devil!" A tall carnivorous plant appeared out of the tiny green ball and its vines wrapped around not only her but the other ninja around her as well.

"Nice!" Motoi called over. The Hidden Cloud ninja was about to stab the Marine he was fighting in hand to hand combat so getting wrapped in vines saved him. The Marine looked back and yelled at the pirate who saved him, saying he didn't want help from pirates. "Oh crap, look out!" Motoi yelled at the man.

The Marine spun back around and then leapt back just in time as Motoi managed to cut through the vine holding his left arm and then threw the Kunai at his opponent. He was still trapped, but the attack almost caught the Marine off guard. "Fwew," Motoi said as the knife clanked harmlessly on the ground.

"Uh oh," Kurotsuchi began. Her entire body was wrapped in vines, but her face was still clear and she opened her mouth to yell at the pirates. Unfortunately, her mouth was full and she spat forward instead of shouting anything to warn them.

"Ahh!" Usopp yelled as a large glob of gray ooze slammed into his chest. He stumbled back and looked down at the stuff that he tried wiping off himself. "What is this stuff?"

"Get it off!" Kurotsuchi yelled at him and the long-nosed pirate snapped his head up to look at her. "It's my Quicklime Jutsu, that stuff is like fast-acting cement."

"Cement!" Usopp shouted, and he tried moving his arms to wipe his body down. Too bad it had already hardened and his arms got stuck down to his sides, incapacitating him.

"Sorry," the female ninja called to him, and then a vine wrapped around her mouth to stop her from saying, or doing, anything else.

"We can Super do this!" Franky shouted as he held up his left arm and fired a hail of bullets into the enemies to keep them reanimating and on the defensive.

Nico Robin had her arms crossed and a half dozen enemies were writhing around on the floor with arms covering their entire bodies. She smiled and agreed with Franky, but then snapped her head to the left as a huge bolt of lightning ripped apart a building's wall. Everyone on the street tensed up as a man came flying through the wall, a Marine Vice Admiral, with blood splashing out of his mouth and his head snapped back, eyes rolled into his head.

"Vice Admiral Doberman!" someone shouted at the Marine officer. Doberman woke up in a city completely destroyed, and while looking for that white haired kid who kicked the crap out of him earlier and threw him out the top floor of a skyscraper, he ran into one of the fighters responsible for wrecking the city. He hit the ground and bounced backwards on his back before skidding to a stop right at Sanji's feet.

Black Leg Sanji looked down disdainfully at the unmoving Marine, and then rose his gaze up to the building that the man came smashing through. A figure was walking through the hole, his entire body sparking with an electric aura. He had slicked back hair and a furious look on his face. He had a pointy blond beard to match his hair and his eyebrows were pointed far down to make him look even angrier. The Fourth Raikage, A, walked forward and glared out onto the street where everyone was staring at him.

The other ninja who saw this man panicked. "Run away!" Aoba shouted. The Hidden Leaf jonin saw the Raikage appear and he spun his head to the pirates and others currently fighting them. Aoba yelled, "That man is too strong for you to defeat."

"Do you really think my body would allow them to escape?!" A shouted, shutting his fellow ninja up. He rose up his right arm that had a huge golden vambrace around his wrist. He had no shirt on, revealing his extremely muscular body and had black tattoos on each shoulder. Luckily, he was reanimated still missing his left hand, but that did not mean he was not still deadly. A yelled to the people in front of him, "Listen up! If you want to survive, then give it your all and try to stop me. I warn you though, I am fast-" The next second he was gone.

Sanji could barely follow the man's movements as A charged straight at him. To most people he just vanished completely, but a select few could see the blur race towards Sanji who rose up a leg and covered it completely in Armament Haki. He swung the leg at A early, predicting the man would be much too fast for him to attack when he wanted. A saw the leg coming and his body moved him around it so he appeared on Sanji's right side, bringing a fist forward so fast that Sanji's eyes barely had time to widen upon seeing the man's fist in the corner of his vision.

A closed his eyes with a furious pitying look as his fist was about to collide with the young man, and then his eyes snapped open as something slammed into him first. Sanji spun around as the man who appeared next to him was replaced with someone else, and A himself went flying down the street where he tumbled over and over and over for over half a mile before flipping and skidding back on a foot and a knee.

"He hit the Raikage," Raido gasped out in amazement. Another Hidden Leaf jonin, he knew just how powerful A really was, so this feat impressed him tremendously. "Who is that man?"

Sanji turned completely and his eyes widened at the sight of a figure he recognized well. He was an older man, with slicked-back gray hair falling long behind his head. "Benn Beckman," Sanji said, staring at the first mate of the Yonko Akagami no Shanks.

The fighters on both sides suddenly panicked and snapped their heads around. They did so because almost a dozen figures seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They were all focused on Benn's amazing feat that they did not notice the rest of Shanks' commanders appearing in their ranks. One of them showed up near the ninjas trying to untangle themselves from the vines. It was a bald man with a monkey sitting on his shoulders, though the monkey jumped off and started tying the reanimations up with a long line of rope.

"Oh crap!" Aoba exclaimed as he realized his hand was moving and he had pulled a few shuriken out of his ninja tools' pouch. He threw them at the closest living thing, which was the monkey tying up Raido right in front of him. He opened his mouth to shout at the creature to dodge, but the monkey flicked its tail and knocked the weapons down easily.

"Wow, even their pet is strong," Nami whispered. "What you'd expect from a Yonko's crew I guess."

"Hey, our own pet is pretty strong too," Usopp added and they both smiled thinking about Chopper's wanted poster. Usopp suddenly realized something and he spun his head around, looking for one man who he hoped he would see here. The man was nowhere in sight though, but the sniper suddenly noticed something as he was turning back around. He only spotted it because his eyes were so good, but he looked a mile away and saw a man sitting on top of a pile of debris with a rifle in his hands. The man lowered the rifle and gave his son a grin from the distance, knowing the boy would be able to see it.

Usopp smiled wide at the sight of his father, but he had to spin around fast as Benn Beckman shouted at them to get ready. The sniper was currently struggling to escape from the cement on his body, but he turned with everyone else as something crashed in the distance. They looked down the road and saw a burst of lightning ripple up around A's body. The Raikage shot forward even faster than before and Benn kicked off the ground, creating a huge crater beneath his feet as he shot off to meet the man. Benn's fist covered in black Armament Haki and he punched forward right as A did the same. Their fists collided, and the air around them rippled with a shockwave that cracked the walls of multiple almost-destroyed buildings around them.

Lucky Roo got some sweat on his face and the fat man wearing a green-and-white-striped shirt and hat nervously rose his pistol. "He's making Benn go all out," Lucky said and the other pirates around him all prepared themselves. The city beneath their crew's first mate was sinking down and Benn growled as he pushed harder into the attack while the Raikage yelled out and did the same. Nami stepped back and she gulped, _Luffy, where are you?_

* * *

"We've got him on the ropes!" Eren Jaeger called out. The young man wearing 3DMV tech allowed him to fly around the remains of the neighborhood around him to provide greater mobility and stop the ninja they were fighting from hitting him. He flew around a corner of a broken apartment and fully spun himself around while the short man they were fighting charged at him. He swung his swords down but their opponent swung his staff up at the same time.

 _ **Clank!**_ Their weapons collided and the sound of steel clashing rang out. Eren pressed hard against the young man's weapon but he could not get the boy to budge.

"You must get away from here," the person facing him began. "I may not look it, but I have incredible power."

The ninja was not paying attention behind him and Armin shouted, "Now!" Their opponent looked back for a second, but was too late to dodge the woman with black hair who flew out of nowhere and did a spin behind his back, slashing through his body with her swords.

The man fell apart but his body started reanimating immediately. Eren's sister Mikasa landed at his side and they were both panting while they looked down at their opponent. "They're like Titans, only they don't have a weak spot," Mikasa grumbled in annoyance as they had yet to find a way to stop their enemy.

"Please, it would be wise if you left at once," their foe began while his upper body rose up and his body reformed beneath it. "I am Yagura of the Hidden Mist, and I was the Fourth Mizukage. If you don't leave now, I do not believe you will survive my next attack."

"Hey guys," Armin called over. He heard what the short man said and recognized the term 'Kage' well when associated with ninjas. Armin shouted, "We should take his advice!"

"No way," Eren shouted back. "We can handle him."

"You don't understand," Yagura continued while his body almost finished recreating. "I had full power over my tailed beast, and Orochimaru knew that. Before today's battle he summoned me, as he had searched out the Three Tails and subdued it. You must leave before it is too late."

"The Three Tails?" Mikasa questioned.

 _ **"Yagura, your body is calling upon my power,"**_ Isobu said inside its jinchuriki's mind. The Three Tailed Beast could feel itself getting pulled out and it apologized to its friend who was reanimated with the purpose of killing innocent people. Yagura's eyes widened and he shouted, "Now! Run!"

Eren opened his mouth to shout that they were not going to, when the man in front of him started to glow. An orange aura surrounded Yagura's body, and then the center of the boy's chest covered in dark red that was much more solid than the orange veil from before. His skin started shredding along with his clothing and that dark red veil shrouded his entire body. It looked like a shell of red aura grew over his back, and three long tails snapped out of his back that started whipping around behind him. One smashed into the ground and the ground beneath him started the crumble.

"Eren run!" Mikasa shouted at her brother while already firing her 3DMV away. It was just in time too, as Yagura turned her way with a face covered in red and black, with glowing white eyes and mouth. The boy swung a claw at her and even though Mikasa was flying off, the wind from the slash dislodged the hook from the wall she connected with and she went flying, "Ahhh!" She yelled out, and then slammed into a wall and bounced off, gasping in pain.

"Mikasa!" Armin and Eren shouted after her.

Armin turned to his best friend and yelled across the battlefield, "Run Eren! Get out of there!"

The Three Tails' jinchuriki was not attacking Eren though. Something was happening and both boys spun to the creature. Eren had a look of rage on his face at first, but it faltered as Yagura's body started to grow. His deep red aura started to morph into muscles and bones sprouted up through his body. He grew and grew while his body continued to morph, becoming more solid as he got taller. His stomach turned a shade of pink and his back lost its red aura becoming an actual giant white shell with huge spikes sticking out of it. His legs shrank into his body and his three tails extended out gaining spikes on their outsides as well while the undersides became a softer pink like his stomach.

Eren and Armin had to move to get out of the monster's path just from it transforming. They looked back and saw Yagura's face completely change to become that of a monster, covered in gray spikes, taller than his body alone was previously. He grew hundreds of feet tall and then he dropped down and slammed his arms on the ground, on different city blocks where there were already people fighting. Everyone spun and gawked at the giant monster towering over everything else in the city at the moment.

"Eren I told you, we should run!" Armin yelled over at his friend as they flew away together using their 3D maneuvering devices. Eren dropped down where Mikasa was lying still and he shook her a few times to see if she was alright. Her eyes fluttered open but she had a pretty big wound on her forehead that was bleeding heavily.

Eren growled and turned around to look at the giant monster. His eyes widened at the sight of hundreds of little blue and red bubbles gathering in front of the Sanbi's mouth. They combined and created one giant sphere of purple energy that looked incredibly dangerous. The Tailed Beast Bomb was almost finished forming and Yagura sighed in defeat, mentally apologizing to all the people in the city he was about to kill.

The Three Tails fired, and a young man with spiky brown hair jumped up in front of the attack. He stuck one hand pointing behind him and a light orange cone of light formed that spread farther and farther back behind him. "Perfect X Burner!" A much more solid cone of orange energy shot out in front of Tsuna's right glove and shot forward into the sphere of purple that just came flying at him. It pushed his energy back and the boy in midair opened his eyes wider at the feeling of how much pressure was pushing against him.

"I don't know, if I can do this," Tsuna rasped out between clenched teeth. His flames intensified and the one on his head flared up, but the Tailed Beast Bomb just pushed harder towards him. "Just need, to redirect," he groaned. Tsuna pushed up with his right hand and he focused his soft flame more down towards the city. Yagura could see what he was doing and he and his tailed beast watched quietly to see whether he would be able to save the city or not.

Thirty miles outside the city, Kyoko put her hands together in front of her chest and looked out towards the ruined city where she recognized Tsuna's flames flaring out against the purple ball of death. He pushed harder and harder, and then the purple ball smashed through all of his flames and kept flying. It kept flying so far that it left the edge of the city and went on for another few miles past it before finally hitting the ground. Tsuna dropped out of the sky in exhaustion and could barely glance behind him to see if he managed to get the bomb out of the city. When he looked back, his eyes turned huge as did a few million other people who watched a dome of red light erupt and shake the planet beneath their feet. A mushroom cloud rose up above the blast and every person in the destroyed city of Metropolis felt a wave of relief and fear wash over them knowing that they very well could have been caught in that explosion.

It was mainly fear that washed over the teens who plotted and carried out a prison break earlier that day. "We turned off the nullifiers, and stole our weapons, and freed Eren," Armin whispered while staring at the rising cloud of smoke in the distance. The force from that explosion finally reached the city and they all had to cross their arms as it slammed into them. It was so strong it knocked the blond boy down to the ground and he yelled out as a brick flew out of nowhere and slammed into his left arm. The pain was intense and although most of his injuries had miraculously healed earlier with some strange white light, he was starting to get back to the point he used to be at. He got up to his feet and looked at his friends as Eren helped Mikasa up to her feet, "I think it's time we leave the city. We have to give up on this! Luthor's going to win!"

"Armin might be right," Mikasa said and she turned to her brother who looked at her in surprise. He had tied her red scarf around her forehead to stop the bleeding but Mikasa still had to raise an arm and wipe some blood from her eyes before continuing. "We should go check if Captain Levi is still alive, and get out of the city while we can. I don't know why you let Annie live, but don't think she'll be so merciful if she wakes up and the Underworld are in charge of the city." Her brother frowned and looked back over at the giant monster that was smashing its tails down on the ground recklessly and swinging its arms at fighters jumping around trying to stop it. Mikasa saw his hesitation and she grabbed him by the arm, making him look back into her eyes as she continued, "We don't want to be anywhere near here when the battle ends. Even if by some miracle the New Earth Government can stop these zombies, we'll still be the criminals who turned off the nullifiers and broke you out of prison. There's no victory for us if we stay in this ruined city!"

"I know that," Eren growled. "You think I don't know," he began, shaking his head as he did. His best friend and sister looked closer at him and saw his fists clench, his entire body shaking with rage. "But-" he continued, "but there's no victory in leaving either." His friends gawked at him and Eren snapped his eyes open to stare back at them. "If we run now, Luthor will control Awul. The NEG may have locked me up, but the soldiers trying to stop Luthor right now are good people! I can't just run away and leave them all to die. Not while I can still fight." Eren started running forward towards Isobu, the giant three-tailed turtle monster covered in spikes.

"You've already transformed today! And it's been so long that your second transformation is going to be much weaker!" Armin yelled after his friend. He was grabbing his left arm in pain but started chasing after Eren as Mikasa did the same. "You don't even know if you'll be able to keep control!"

"All I know," Eren yelled. He rose up his right hand and jumped in the air, "Is that I'm not going to let Luthor win!" He bit down on his right thumb and a thick bolt of yellow lightning dropped out of the sky. Yagura and Isobu were turning their head to the left where they saw Eren running towards them out the corner of their eyes. At first they were dismayed that the teen was going to try and fight them again and surely die, but out from the bolt of lightning Eren had transformed. He grew to be twelve meters tall, nowhere near as big as Isobu, but definitely more of a threat than a second ago. He did not break stride as he transformed and just kept sprinting forward in his Titan form.

 _I never would have thought he could transform as well,_ Yagura thought while his body started to attack. _I hope he has the strength to defeat me._

Eren's Titan form opened up its mouth and roared while he charged the Three Tailed Beast. A few dozen fighters were converging on the monster they thought was too much of a threat to leave alive, and they all spun thinking that there was another monster on its way to fight them. They lifted their weapons and prepared to attack, but one teenager in their ranks yelled out, "Don't fire! He's an ally!"

Marines and Elites turned to the teenager with a long red scarf around his neck, holding up a sword twice as long as his body. Ouma Shu saw the two figures flying after the muscular red Titan and realized who that was coming towards them. The NEG soldiers were hesitant at first, but they followed where the monster was looking, and they decided to give it a chance.

Eren charged at Isobu and the tailed beast rose up its right claw that it swung at him. Eren ducked under the claw and reached up his hands as the arm was passing over him. He stopped the arm in its tracks and planted his feet down on the ground as hard as he could. **"RRAAAAAA!"** The Titan roared, his muscles bulging. The tailed beast's eyes opened wide as its other foot got lifted off the ground and its tails rose up as well. Eren lifted up and then slammed down to the right, as he could not fully pick up the Three Tails, but he could at least knock it on its side and expose the soft-looking underbelly.

Vice Admiral Strawberry saw the pink stomach and had a realization. "Men! Fire now!" He swung his sword and a slash of green flew towards the Tailed Beast while a few dozen soldiers did the same or fired the guns they had in their hands instead. Eren saw the soldiers all attack at once, but at the same time Isobu was trying to get back upright. He saw the creature open up its mouth and more of those blue and red bubbles were gathering again. _No you don't!_ Eren thought, and he reached around the Three Tails' head, grabbing the bottom jaw and the top of its face by one of the spikes, and he slammed the monster's jaw shut.

 **BOOOOM!** The Tailed Beast Bomb went off early and with a fraction of its total possible energy, but it was still a tremendous amount. Isobu's face got ripped to pieces as did Eren Jaeger's long muscular arms. His Titan Form went sprawling backwards and he fell back into a skyscraper that still had eight of its stories remaining. Not anymore. Eren smashed through a wall and his shoulders started letting out a huge amount of steam as they tried regenerating his arms.

Eren was not healing nearly as fast as Isobu though. The Tailed Beast's head was reconstructing as was its massive body that the soldiers kept shooting to try and keep it from getting up. Gray pieces of reanimated torso pulled back together as fast as the massive form was being taken apart. "Keep firing!" Strawberry yelled and he charged the beast himself, swinging down his sword at one of its long tails and managing to cut halfway through in one swipe. As his sword stopped though, Isobu swung its tail to the side and the Vice Admiral yelled out, "Tekkai Gou!" His body hardened and then the tail slammed into him. For a split second his Tekkai held, and then the tail pushed through and the highest ranking NEG officer there got sent flying so far into the distance all his men saw was a hole appearing in a building over a mile away, and out the other side of it.

"How are we going to stop this thing?!" Dash Parr yelled to the man in a red costume standing twenty feet to his right. "It's too strong!"

The Flash looked over at his pupil, and then back to the Three Tailed Beast. _Naruto had the Nine Tails so I was hoping the Three Tails would be much weaker, but it's still too much to handle._ Flash racked his mind trying to come up with an idea but his speed would have little effect on a monster that big, especially if it could just heal itself as soon as he punched a hole through it.

"Keep wearing it down!" Someone yelled. Her voice was high-pitched and everyone turned to the building Eren was standing up in front of. It was tilted backwards but enough of its supports held that it did not fall completely, and there was a girl standing on the ledge of the eighth story with her arms down at her sides. She had her hands clenched into fists and her entire body was straining as she pulled up as hard as possible. The ground beneath all the fighters started to shake and they looked around only to open their eyes wide at the sight of the earth rising up from beneath all the rubble.

A wall over ten meters thick of hard stone from beneath the city started to rise as Toph rose up her arms. The Three Tais swung a tail aimlessly while it got up and slammed it into the wall, making the entire thing shake but not fall. "Didn't you hear me?!" Toph screamed in a strained voice. "Hold it DOWN! Raaahh!" She rose up her arms higher and more of the ground started rising up. _The earth of Nexus is too strong, if I have to go any deeper I won't be able to rip it from the planet! But that also means it shouldn't be able to escape easily._

"You heard her!" a man yelled out. He jumped up in the air and the other NEG soldiers recognized him as a Captain so powerful he received a spot on the council. The young man had jet black hair and held two tonfa in his hands that he covered in black Armament Haki. Captain Hibari came down towards the Three Tails' shell and he slammed down his tonfa on its back.

 _Foolish soldiers,_ Yagura thought. _Isobu's shell is hard enough to withstand-_ **CRACK!** _Or perhaps, I was wrong._ Yagura's tailed beast's legs came out from under it and its shell cracked down the middle with branches off to every side. Spikes ripped off and shattered in the air turning back into flat gray rectangles that pulled in to try and fix the shell. Hibari did what he needed to do though and the wall Toph was rising grew taller than the Tailed Beast was at its full height.

The girl started panting hard, but she turned her head and brought her arms back down. "Time for the second one!" She lifted up her arms and screamed as she pulled another wall up behind the beast, but the people fighting it did not think they would be able to stall it for enough time for her to rise three more whole walls. Isobu was already getting back up and Hibari did a flip over the front of the beast and slammed it in the eyes with his tonfa, but as he was falling the Sanbi rose up an arm and swung at him. He blocked with his tonfa, but the momentum of the giant arm still knocked him soaring back through the air.

"Hibari!" Tsuna yelled after the boy from his universe. He jumped up in the air and started spinning around with flames coming out of his gloves, and he came down in a flip towards the Three Tails' back right where Hibari hit before.

"Look out!" a Marine yelled up to him.

Tsuna glanced behind him and saw two of the tails curving around the monster's shell and aiming right at him. He prepared himself and when the legs collided, they smashed into a golden forcefield that surrounded him. Tsuna's Borg held while he dropped down, but he had to drop it to finish his kick into the monster's back, and once the Borg dropped the tails were able to keep going and slam into him. Their momentum had decreased, but they were still strong enough to whip the spiky haired kid to the side so he slammed into the first wall Toph brought up.

The fact that the wall barely trembled when Tsuna went crashing into it was giving the other fighters around the beast hope. However, right as Toph was finishing her second wall, an explosion occurred at the base of her building. Eren spun around and looked at the building behind her that shook so hard that the girl standing on the ledge of it fell forward. He reached out a hand to try and catch her, but as he did a man in an orange gi with only one leg came flying out of nowhere and collided with her.

Yamcha and Toph both went flying horizontally through the air and crashed down two blocks away from where the fight was just going on. They slammed into the floor and Toph flipped herself upright pretty fast. She skid back and snapped her head to the left where the person who hit her was laying on the ground. "Ack, agh, what's the big, idea?!" She yelled at him.

Yamcha wheezed and turned his head to look at the girl next to him. "Ru-n," he rasped out to her, and Toph spun around feeling two people land on the ground close to her. "Kryp-tonians," Yamcha muttered, seeing the girl's eyes were glossed over so she could not see them.

"Oh," Toph said, her entire body covering in sweat. She could feel two blocks away the Three Tails was up and moving again, fighting against a couple of speedsters and the boy inside the Titan's body who were trying to keep it inside the half-completed stone box. _No way I make it back there without these guys killing me. Who else is around right now?_ Toph sensed out the vibrations in every direction and listened to the voices all around her for miles. _No one… there's not one person who is not in the middle of a fight. What the Hell am I going to do?!_

"You should have run child while you had the chance," the male Kryptonian called to the young girl.

His eyes glowed red and the woman next to him yelled over, "Dodge!"

Toph brought up her arms and right as the red beams shot out of the guy's eyes, a wall of stone lifted up in front of Toph. The stone was getting broken through but Toph kept rising it higher and higher putting the harder stone in front of her body. After a few seconds the man stopped shooting his laser beams and nodded his head with a grunt. "So you are not so weak after all. Then prepare yourself, my partner is coming."

Toph could no longer feel the woman's feet on the floor in front of her and she knew the woman was flying her way. For a split second she felt back towards the Three Tails and apologized in her head to everyone over there that she could not help them anymore. Then, she had to fight two of the strongest fighters in the city, all on her own.

* * *

"To tell you the truth Kirito, I'm impressed, but you should still run away," Naruto faced his old friend who was panting in front of him with two clones at his sides. Naruto's arms were wrapped in chains and there were ninja on either side of him pulling the chains as hard as they could. Kotetsu and Izumo were Chunin from the Hidden Leaf Village, but at the moment they were wearing dirty Marine uniforms. Asuma Sarutobi was the leader of their Marine squad but the Hidden Leaf jonin was in the middle of battling the other reanimated ninja in their area: his own nephew, Konohamaru.

"Sorry uncle!" Konohamaru yelled out as two of his shuriken slashed Asuma's left arm. "It's coming again!" He threw more shuriken and then made hand signs that he learned from his grandpa, the Third Hokage. "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" The boy yelled out reluctantly, and five shuriken turned into a hundred.

Asuma jumped up to dodge the shuriken, but a Konohamaru clone came out of the air above him with a Rasengan in his hand. "Uncle Asuma!" He yelled.

Asuma looked up too late, but a clone wearing a black cloak flew through the air and slashed his blue and black swords across his body. Kirito's clone sliced Konohamaru's in half, making the clone puff out into white smoke, and then the flying figure dropped down towards Naruto and put his swords together. Meanwhile, the three Kiritos directly in front of Naruto were working on something. The one in the middle had his palms out in front of him and the other two were rapidly moving their hands around his, making blue swirling balls of energy form.

"Double Rasengan!" Kirito yelled and charged forward pushing both hands towards Naruto. The one flying down with his swords planned on reaching Naruto first by less than a second, making the other teen deflect his attacks, thus allowing the other Kirito to slam both chakra balls into Naruto's chest and give them the time they needed to seal him. The teenager with spiky yellow hair and whisker scars on his cheeks frowned at the other teen racing towards him.

Out of Naruto's back sprouted a thick yellow tail made of his own aura. The two Chunin on his sides pulled tighter, but it did nothing to stop Naruto from whipping that tail to the right and throwing Kotetsu away. Izumo shouted his partner's name out, but Naruto grabbed the chain wrapped around his left side and tugged it towards him. He wanted to close his eyes but his reanimated body wouldn't let him as he punched forward into Izumo's face. He did all of this while Kirito was mid stride, and Kirito finally took another step while both of the ninja helping him were flying off.

Two more tails of chakra came out of Naruto's body and he curled them up over the top of his head with the one he just used that moved into the middle. Each of the tails formed Rasengans on their tips and Naruto curled them forward. The two clones helping the Kirito in the middle jumped to the sides, while the center one pushed his hands forward at the same time. His Double Rasengan slammed into the Rasengans on each of Naruto's side tails, while the third one in the middle slammed right into his face. Naruto's Rasengans were stronger anyway, blasting through the ones that that Kirito pushed into him.

As smoke rose up from the explosion of Kirito's clone and the colliding Rasengans, something came flying through the other side of the smoke and Naruto's eyes darted up to the final Kirito flying through fast with his wings pushed back behind him. He yelled out while pointing his Haki-coated swords at Naruto, but Naruto stepped to the left and both blades went right above his right shoulder. He popped up his right palm and slammed Kirito in the gut, making the teen gasp out spit. Naruto clenched down with that palm on Kirito's stomach, but his eyes darted to either side fast as the two clones who helped for the Double Rasengan a minute ago were coming in on the sides the Chunin were just on.

Both of the Kiritos were making hand signs as the charged at Naruto, and they stopped outside of tail's range of him. They brought their hands up to their mouths and yelled, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" They snapped their chests forward and puffed out several bowling ball-sized fireballs at Naruto. Naruto's tails curled around either side of his body, while he made hand signs in front of his body, having dropped the Kirito above him. While he made hand signs though, it suddenly occurred to him that he easily hit the Kirito flying above him hard enough that if it was a Shadow Clone it would have exploded. He darted his eyes back up right as his Shadow Clones were appearing on either side to go stop Kirito's clones, and the Kirito above him had blood coming down the corners of his mouth, his stomach hurting from the grip Naruto just had on it. He was mid-swinging his swords down at the sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, but Naruto's speed was just too much for him. Naruto leaned his body backwards and the swords swung in front of his face, the tips just barely missing.

The flames were starting to disperse, and two Narutos coated in the Nine Tails Cloak came running out of the smoke. The Kiritos tried raising a guard but the Naruto's appeared behind them and slammed them in the backs with their fists. They flew forward with looks of agony on their faces before poofing out of existence.

"Uncle!" A boy screamed in anguish. "I'm sorry," Konohamaru whispered, staring down at the man below him lying on his stomach with a huge circular hole in the back of his Marine's coat. Kono had to look away and he rose his head to stare in front of him where the smoke was about to clear. As he stared forward his eyes widened and he shouted, "Kirito!" After just killing his own uncle, the sight of Naruto holding Kirito up by the neck was too much to handle.

"I'm so sorry Kirito," Naruto said as he clenched harder on the teen's neck.

 **POW!** A fist slammed into the side of Naruto's head, a massive fist so huge that Kirito's jaw dropped and his watering eyes widened. The fist came out of absolutely nowhere, covered in a dark red coating that almost looked black, but like the black shiny skin was steaming. The fist was on the end of a long extending arm, and as Naruto went flying it snapped back to Kirito's right side. He looked right as did Konohamaru who wondered who this new fighter was.

"Took you, long enough," Kirito rasped out, reaching up a hand and rubbing his red throat. As he rubbed it his stomach screamed out in pain and he winced, hunching over. He squinted open his eyes and darted them to the right where the pirate was bouncing in midair, steam coming out of the bottom of his thick legs. _I barely recognize him,_ Kirito thought at the sight of the rubberman. His body had grown multiple feet, and he was a lot wider than before, looking almost round now since his legs were pulled up into his own thighs. He kept doing something that made steam come out of the bottom of his thick thighs and propel himself above the ground so he was bouncing in midair.

Luffy's arms and legs were covered in Armament Haki, he had black going up his chest looking like tattoos from the swirls that moved up his neck to his face. Around his eyes were black circles that made his snarling expression all the more darker, and his normally messy black hair was more spiked up above his head now. "Gear, Fourtthhhu!" Luffy yelled out, and even his voice had changed, getting deeper and more strained. He glanced at Kirito and frowned that it took him so long to transform after they started fighting Naruto together and he realized they could not win without it.

"Guys look out!" a voice shouted behind Kirito. He and Luffy turned to see a boy wearing a blue scarf running towards them, and he crossed his fingers in front of his body. Out from behind Konohamaru appeared fifty Shadow Clones who all drew Kunais to attack with.

"My chakra is almost depleted," Kirito admitted, in a voice that showed he was pissed at himself. _Imagine if I had not been healed so many times today. I never would have made it this far in the battle, and I'm still so weak!_ Just stalling Naruto for a minute with help from Marine ninjas caused him too much fatigue to stand up to Konohamaru right now. He ground his teeth, but made a hand sign and dispelled the other Shadow Clones he had sent out as soon as the Reanimation began to go help out around the city. His eyes widened as the clones vanished and he received their information. _Marco is here! And, and we're losing, we're losing badly!_

Luffy shot towards Konohamaru and punched a fist so fast at the front kid that he had no time to dodge. His fist slammed into the boy and then made a sharp turn, bouncing off of midair to the right, slamming through a line of twenty of them before darting up in the air, curving around Luffy's flying body and smashing into the Konos on his other side. A few of them dodged, but Luffy's fist hit the ground where they just were and the street smashed to pieces, giant chunks of pavement lifting up and flying into the retreating Konos. Kirito even had to slash his swords in front of him a few times to deflect or smash flying debris. _Luffy's insanely strong, but this form is taking it out of him._ He could see the pirate breathing heavily, steam coming out of his teeth as he did, and he saw Luffy snap his head to look right.

Kirito did the same and already dreaded what he was going to see. Some debris was moving around and Naruto emerged from it. The next second, Naruto was much closer to them and Luffy flew forwards to meet him. Kirito had a hard time following the two of them, but what he did notice was that there were other Narutos in the area. Two of them were off to his right and his eyes widened to see what they were making in their hands. "Luffy! Make sure you dodge that!" Kirito yelled out, while he himself started charging at the two Naruto clones.

"Don't come over here Kirito!" a Naruto yelled over at the boy.

The other Naruto, the one holding up his palm and forming the giant Rasenshuriken on it, yelled out, "I'm too fast! You'll never dodge this!"

"As long as you're throwing it at me instead of Luffy, I'll be helping," Kirito yelled. Luffy heard what the teen shouted and his eyes darted over, giving him a first glance at the powerful attack Naruto was preparing for him. A strange three-pronged Kunai was flying over Luffy's head and his eyes caught sight of a piece of paper tied on its hilt. In an instant, Naruto had teleported over his head, and Luffy only had time to throw his head backwards, avoiding a direct blow from Naruto who smashed a Rasengan into him. He still collided the ball with the front of Luffy's chest and the pirate screamed out in pain as his skin was only partially covered in protective Haki.

He pointed his legs forward and sent himself flying back with an extra large blast of steam. While he was flying back though, the two Narutos at the top of the hill of debris threw the Rasenshuriken they were creating. He tried to change directions, but he was too far away to stop the attack from hitting Kirito. "No!" Luffy yelled as the disc of spinning energy was about to hit the teen.

Kirito clenched his eyes shut and rose his swords in front of him, trying to focus his Haki there and failing at even doing that. _Damn, I'm sorry Naruto. You tried the hardest to get me to survive, and now you're the one killing me. It must suck._ For some strange reason, Kirito was still thinking, and he realized he was not feeling very dead. Kirito's eyes opened up and he stared at the back of the man in front of him, wearing a long black cloak that fell down to his feet. The man held a sword in front of him in a position like he just slashed it down. Kirito started turning his head around, to see two halves of the Rasenshuriken falling to the sides. They hit the ground and ripped it apart on either side, making huge blinding lights that disintegrated steel beams on the floor.

The teenager lifted his gaze back to the man in front of him. He looked up and the man before him and above the man's cloak's collar he saw the dark red hair of the pirate in front of him. "Holding off Naruto Uzumaki even after defeating Blackbeard," Shanks stated, and Kirito stared at the man in surprise. "You have nothing to be ashamed about," the pirate continued, as if he was reading the kid's mind. "Take a break, I will fight from here."

"Shanks!" Luffy called over to the Yonko now standing in the middle of a triangle of Narutos.

"You cut the Rasenshuriken," Naruto said, his voice a whisper as he could barely believe it. "How did you-" he started, and then all three of his bodies caught sight of something above him. They looked up and Kirito followed their shocked looks to the sky, as did Luffy, and all five of them dropped their jaws. The sky above Shanks, where he just appeared and swung his sword down, it had split in half. The black clouds of smoke and ash that had filled the air above Metropolis parted and the middle pushed up high so that it looked like the clouds themselves were being pushed away from something.

Kirito gulped as he stared up, realizing that the clouds had separated from the slash that Shanks just made in Naruto's jutsu. An instant later, Shanks was gone, and the two Naruto clones far in front of him jumped forward together. They could see Shanks unlike Kirito, but the man flew by them and stopped moving on their other side. Kirito stared at the two figures still coming his way for a second, before their fists and their entire arms split horizontally, and their bodies behind that. The two of them had astonished looked on their faces in the instant before they vanished in puffs of smoke.

Shanks turned and stared the other way over at Naruto Uzumaki who was looking at him hopefully. "You're strong," Naruto said. And he glanced the other way where Luffy was still bouncing on the air even after taking his Rasengan to the chest. "You both are," he added, "but as the strongest fighters here, you should run and get everyone out of the city now!"

"Naruto!" Kirito yelled over at his friend.

"Listen to me, and RUN!" Naruto shouted, right before his entire body got surrounded in a larger cloak of aura than before. It spread out to his sides and his front and back, making everyone around him back up at how much bigger he was getting. His three aura tails extended and one by one, more sprouted out of his back. Four, five, all the way to nine tails that shot out behind him the length of a city block, and whipped around smashing down any buildings that partially remained standing in this area.

As Kirito watched a building fall, he suddenly remembered it from earlier when he was running around the city. He looked around and only just now realized that they were directly in the center of the city, in a section that was filled with skyscrapers that morning. _There were so many people here, living peacefully, surviving._ Kirito rose his gaze and glared into the giant Nine Tailed Fox aura that Naruto floated inside the head of. He stared into the translucent orange fox's glowing white eyes, and he yelled up, "We won't run Naruto! Not without stopping Orochimaru and his reanimations first! Not without stopping you! Not until we win!" Kirito's wings spread out from his back and though the bottom two looked a little mangled, and though there was dried blood down the entire right side of his face and more fresh blood just below his lips, Kirito shot into the sky and rose his swords in a fighting stance in front of the giant fox in front of him.

Luffy's legs propelled him up into the sky as well, his legs coiled up into his thighs and pumping out every few seconds to give him some air. As he flew there, Shanks appeared in the sky to his right, just on the other side of Kirito. Luffy saw Shanks suddenly appear up in the sky and his eyes went wide. "Shanks!" Luffy's eyes darted up in the sky and then back at Shanks, becoming somewhat confused at the man's speed.

"Luffy, I have a confession to make," Shanks began. He rose up his only arm and held his sword in front of his body pointed up at the sky. "A few months ago, I was involved in an incident inside of Pao Town. I was in Son Goku's house, when a biological weapon was released, killing those with weaker immune systems first, and heavily injuring the others in the house with me who did not have Saiyan anatomy." Luffy's eyes surrounded in black started to widen as Shanks continued, "To tell you the truth, when we fought in Castle Oblivion, even though I was under control of the darkness, I was still at under half of my full power. Only a few weeks ago did my body fully recover from the biological weapon." His body surrounded in a white aura that rippled out around him and made the ground shake down below. His irises got wider and a smaller white circle appeared in the middle of Shanks' eyes while his Conqueror's Haki expanded out and slammed into Naruto's Tailed Beast form, that did not falter in the slightest at the collision. Shanks did not really expect it to, but he kept his eyes like that and rose his sword that covered in a black aura.

Hearing that when he defeated Shanks with the help of his brother, it was still only stopping the man at less than half power made Luffy upset. However, Luffy pulled in his fists, and he glared ahead at Naruto. The time for lamenting over his own weakness in comparison to his idol could wait until later. He had power, and though Naruto looked like he had more, Luffy was not going to let up. His fists pulled back into his own huge, thick elbows, and made little rings around it to show how much his own arm was coiled up. "Grrr," Luffy growled through clenched teeth. Kirito held his two swords more confidently now that there were two other powerful fighters next to him and he flapped his wings down again, the bottom ones filling him with pain as he did, but at least managing to keep himself afloat.

Naruto looked through his giant Tailed Beast Aura at the fighters in front of him. "I'm sorry," he said. He crossed his hands inside the aura, and all three of the people in front of him dropped their jaws at the sight of two more giant Nine Tailed Foxes appearing on Naruto's sides. Just one of them seemed like a handful for the three fighters, but to have one giant mega fox for each one of them, it was discouraging to say the least. Still, not one of them backed down. They all just rose up their fists and swords, and attacked.

* * *

"Men! Move back," Smoker yelled out. The Marines and State Military soldiers around Vice Admiral Smoker looked in at the man with white hair who stood at the front of their group at the edge of Metropolis's Grand Park. Some trees at the edge of the park were on fire, but most of the park looked generally okay. Deeper inside they still had a headquarters set up for NEG soldiers to receive orders and bring their injured. Guards were gathered around the edges of the park to make sure no reanimations got past, and Smoker was with twenty of those guards near the southern entrance where two men were marching towards them.

"Anyone who is below the rank of a Vice Admiral will not be able to face this man," another person said, stepping forward from their ranks. The tall teenager with a bowl cut of pink hair around his head glanced over at Smoker's back, before turning his gaze to the reanimations before them. They were mainly concerned with the taller, and larger of the two moving their way. He wore a black coat that looked expensive and was covered in buttons. Like his partner who had the characteristics of a mummy with his Egyptian pharaoh headdress, this man looked much like a vampire with large bat-wings coming out of his back, sharp teeth, and horns sprouting out of his head. "Warden Magellan," Vice Admiral Coby stated. The teenager clenched his hands into fists, "Orochimaru killed you as well?"

"The Warden?!" a State Military soldier exclaimed. He had never seen the jailor himself, but he had heard rumors of the Warden's power from others.

"No," Magellan growled, and he turned his head to Smoker. "Bastard," Magellan snarled, "what are you doing here?"

"This is still my city," Smoker growled back, though he did not look as pissed as the Warden did. "What do you mean 'no?' I made sure my comrades did not kill you," as Smoker spoke, Coby glared at him and the rest of his soldiers were starting to get unnerved. "So how did you-"

"So that clown was not one of your comrades?" Magellan asked, his voice still laced with malice. Smoker had a blank expression showing he did not understand what Magellan was talking about. Purple ooze started seeping out of Magellan's body, but as he rose up his right arm, his body started to shake. He was fighting against the control Orochimaru had on his body, and he ground his sharp teeth together as he held himself back. "Listen to me Smoker," Magellan snarled. Vice Warden Hannyabal started charging forward with a trident in his hands, but Magellan swung his right arm forward and a glob of purple goo slammed into the other man and smothered him, sticking his body to the ground while he squirmed.

The soldiers were shocked as one of Orochimaru's reanimations actually had the power to fight off his control. They had no idea that as Magellan was only recently taken over, Orochimaru did not have time to do full preparations for him. The ninja assumed he had enough power to restrain him without using the control tag like he precautioned for with Akainu, but Magellan was proving more powerful than expected. Magellan growled furiously at what he was about to do, but he knew he had to do it. "If you really do not know, and you have not completely lost your sense of Justice, then listen closely."

"What happened, Warden?" Coby asked.

"After Smoker's prison break set free two of our prisoners, someone else broke into the prison," Magellan growled. Hearing that Smoker broke two prisoners out of prison earlier shocked the soldiers around the council member, but Smoker and Coby's eyes only opened wide at what Magellan said next. "They stormed into the prison with high-tech weapons, robots, and power suits. We were still weakened from our fight against you and your rebels," Magellan continued with a glare over at Smoker. "And we could not hold off the prisoners who stormed out of their cells. The man who led them had white makeup on, and scars curving up from his lips on either side, giving him a permanent smile."

"Those weapons," Smoker snarled and clenched his fists furiously.

Magellan looked at Smoker angrily, wondering if Smoker knew where the weapons went, but it was Coby who spoke up next. "Those were the weapons from the armory in the lower city." Everyone looked over at the pink haired teen who continued, "Earlier today, it was completely emptied out. All the confiscated weapons, Knightmares, robots, lightsabers, they were all gone."

"That clown stole the weapons, and set free the prisoners into the streets," a Marine Captain named Shu turned his gaze to the Vice Admirals in front of him. "Do you think he is a member of the Underworld?" The man whose face was mostly covered in a white mask questioned.

"Most likely," Smoker growled. Something was disturbing him and he could not place his finger on it. It was making his whole body shake and he finally realized what it was. _We spent weeks planning this attack, and the Underworld just happens to attack on the same day? We turned off the nullifiers, and then the Control Tower got destroyed. We broke into the armory, but the weapons were stolen. We took down the prison guards, and they released the prisoners without resistance. Someone… someone, told those bastards when we were attacking. What we were doing! We had a fucking spy!_

"The clown broke out everyone but he said-" Magellan froze with his mouth wide open. His body shook for a second, and then his gray and black eyes closed as did his mouth. The fighters got nervous for a second that he was going to attack them, but then the Warden's body started falling apart. His skin and clothes turned a gray color and started sliding off of his body without anything holding them together anymore. His body looked like it was going to completely disappear, but as the gray shards dissolved off of him, a body was revealed on the inside. Those who saw Akainu get turned into Blackbeard were somewhat expecting this, but many of them still growled angrily at the sight of another jailor, Dendro's, corpse inside of the Warden's reanimated body.

Hannyabal was standing back up, his body covered in poison goo that was not really effecting his reanimated body. He glanced over at Magellan/Dendro's body and then looked down at his own. "Does that mean…" He faded off and had a horrified and disgusted look on his face imagining which of his coworkers from the prison were inside of him at the moment. "Ah, damn it!" Hannybal yelled as his legs made him start running forward again. "Someone stop me-" A wave of smoke slammed down on top of Hannyabal and pressed him against the floor. Hannyabal could barely move but he lifted his gaze a little and muttered, "Smoker. You bastard, you got us all killed."

Smoker felt like he just got punched in the gut and a flash of guilt spread over his face. It only lasted a second though. "I trusted my own Justice," Smoker growled, making sure his voice was loud so the soldiers behind him who were looking at him in a disillusioned way could hear. "I believed this Government was rotten. To my very core I believed the Jedi were innocent. I knew something fishy was going on. And I was right. The Fleet Admiral shook hands with Blackbeard. Tetsuo murdered Superman. Lex Luthor controlled our Government." Smoker's voice was getting louder and he continued to press Hannyabal into the ground at his full strength. "I regret the way things turned out," Smoker announced. "But do not think for a second, that I feel guilty for freeing an innocent kid, and a friendly dragon from prison. I confronted you after the videos were shown, but you all chose to stand by that rotten Government."

"So did everyone else," Hannyabal rasped up at him even as his entire body was being squished down against the floor.

"You're wrong," Smoker said. "By the time the Underworld destroyed this city, the majority of Government soldiers had begun working with the intruders. They went with their hearts, and chose not to follow the commands of those who would throw away everything we as soldiers stand for." The Vice Admiral frowned and said in a quieter tone, "I just wish you jailors would have done the same."

Hannyabal clenched his eyes shut as his body kept trying to escape from beneath Smoker. _If we had not attacked them, the Warden would have had enough strength to stop those criminals. If only we had asked who Smoker wanted to release before…_ "Hindsight's twenty twenty," Hannybal grumbled into the floor. "But I still think you're a dick."

After a few seconds, Smoker replied, "Fair enough."

* * *

"Brother!" Dreyfus yelled. He clashed swords with the older man in front of him and the ground beneath their feet dropped several yards. A crater shattered around them and went farther down as the two brothers pushed harder into their attacks. Dreyfus saw Zaratras rising up his free hand covered in white light and he had to jump backwards, doing a backflip as he did. Zaratras gave chase, but Dreyfus slammed his sword down on the ground, "Break!"

The ground shattered and huge shards flew up at his older brother. "I have spent all my time on this world repenting for what I did to you older brother Zaratras," Dreyfus yelled as he landed and kicked back off towards his long-dead brother. He flew right through the debris rising up at Zaratras and swung his sword through it at the man. Their blades clashed and he swung a dozen other times in the same second, all of which were parried by his brother.

Dreyfus started bringing his sword down for the top of his brother's head, but Zaratras was faster and slammed him in the gut with the hilt of his blade. Dreyfus's already cracked red armor broke the rest of the way and fell off his body as a shockwave rippled out around his body. He went flying backwards several blocks leaving a trail of white behind him through the dust-filled air of Metropolis. Dreyfus hit the ground and dragged a trench for two miles backwards, and a woman with long black hair snapped her head to the left as the ground literally shredded next to her. Nico Robin had to quickly look back at her opponent and cross her arms, "Mille Fleur!" A massive hand ripped out of the ground and clenched around the man charging at her.

Robin held her fists shut as hard as she could, but the muscular man inside her humongous fist snapped his arms out to the sides and she lost control over her extra appendages. Robin was panting hard and she dropped down to a knee as she uncrossed her arms. She lifted her head and between breaths of air she said, "The Mad Monk, Urouge." The tan-skinned, ten foot tall man with a furry beard and two white wings sticking off his back had a huge smile on his face.

"So you know of me!" The man exclaimed in a loud voice. He lifted up the massive marble pillar he was holding in his right hand and held it above his head. "I feel honored," he said, and swung the fifty foot long, five foot wide pillar down at Robin. She jumped backwards and crossed her arms, but the debris that flew up from him smashing the pillar on some broken building's side, sent glass shards and rock chunks crashing into his opponent. Slashes cut on either of Robin's arms and a line formed on her left cheek that then started bleeding red.

Robin landed and skid back on a leg and a knee. She tried getting back up, but her knee skidded so hard on the ground that her skin was all torn up. She dropped back to her knee and watched as Urouge jumped the distance to her and landed right in front of her. He rose up the pillar in his hands and held it high above his head. _Luffy! Someone!_ Robin thought in sudden panic as she realized this man truly was about to kill her. Her arms would not rise fast enough, and even if she did form more arms, she could not stop the Supernova's strength.

Time seemed to slow down. The hair on both Urouge and Robin's heads lifted up to stand on end, and the air around them filled with a strange static electricity that made both fighters feel on edge. All of a sudden there was a person standing in front of Robin. He punched out his right fist, and the marble pillar Urouge was smashing down shattered into a thousand pieces. The kid then took a step forward and punched his other hand, and Mad Monk Urouge lifted off the ground to go flying up and into the distance almost farther than Robin could see. He flew away and away before starting an arc of descent, but at that point the boy covered in electricity had already lowered his fists, deciding not to give chase.

Robin pushed down hard on her hands to stand back up fully. She looked down and saw the spiky white hair of a boy in front of her, a boy not half her age. "Thank you for your help," she began.

The kid turned his head around slowly, and looked through the staticky aura around him into her eyes. As he looked at her, his irises narrowed into vertical slits and Robin felt her entire body fill with more fear than when she was about to be smashed by the Mad Monk. And as soon as she felt that fear, the child was gone and the fear was gone. She had sweat all over her body, but she could not help but turn her head to the left and stare into the distance. _Who, was that?_

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the action-packed chapter. How are the heroes going to get out of this mess? Everyone is stuck fighting powerful, immortal monsters, and more and more of the soldiers fighting them are getting killed. Is there any hope for those fighting the Underworld? Find out next time, on NEXUS!**


	85. Nexus 16-4 Redemption

**Nexus 16.4**

"How is it, that you managed to defeat young Lelouch?" Orochimaru asked the teenager standing before him. The boy had spiky brown hair going above his head and to the sides over his ears. He wore a white shirt and white pants that went down just below his knees. He had on a pair of white shoes that looked much too big proportionately to his body and had fingerless gloves that matched the rest of his clothes. All of his white clothing had black highlights most prominent in the thick line going up from the hem of his shirt to his shoulders where the black lines wrapped around the white hood he had bunched up behind his head. His gloves also had black X's on them over the knuckles, and the hands inside the gloves were each wrapped around hilts of weapons.

In the boy's right hand was a black weapon with a curved hilt on either side of the shaft he was holding onto. It extended out a few feet and at the end of the black blade was a cross-shaped prong sticking out to the side like a key. In his other hand was a white weapon of similar appearance, however the hilt had spikes coming out of the bottom corners of it, and the prong at the end of the Keyblade was in the shape of a golden star with shiny light blue steel in the center. Sora stood there glaring at Orochimaru with an intense gaze and he did not respond to the ninja's question.

"Hmm," Orochimaru hummed as Sora stood there glaring at him. "Destroy them," the pale ninja with snake eyes hissed. The fat figure standing over ten feet tall on Orochimaru's right side lifted up his right and left hands. His right hand filled with a ball of yellow light and his left palm covered in black ooze that turned into a ball of darkness. Blackbeard's gray eyes were emotionless and he fired his attacks with no hesitation at all, not wasting time by posturing, just following his orders as commanded.

The ball of light flew towards Sora and the ball of blackness shot at the taller teenager at Sora's side. Sora didn't move though. Riku kicked off the floor and shot forward with both his all-black two-pronged Keyblade in his right hand and the dark red one with the curved, sharp shaft in his left. He sliced the red one into the ball of light and cut it in half so that the ball's energy dissipated in mid-air. Then, Riku slammed straight into the ball of darkness and Orochimaru gained a little smirk at the sight of the huge explosion of darkness that erupted in between himself and Sora.

Orochimaru's smirk wiped from his face as the explosion of darkness was disturbed on the side closer to him. A hole opened up in the floor and a portal of darkness rose up with swirling wisps lifting off of it. Inside the deep purple core of the portal was a shadow, a shadow moving closer to him. He stepped out of the portal, the teen with long silver hair, whose light skin was completely covered by a tight coating of muscly black substance. His chest had a dark blue tint to it and in the center of it was a black heart with a red outline. He stepped out of the dark portal with a deep frown on his face and said in a dark tone, "You think that is darkness?" Riku stood only ten feet in front of his opponents, and he rose up his arms on either side of him in slow motion.

Out from the ground behind him started to rise a monster. The ground opened up in a fifty foot diameter circle of darkness and out from that darkness came a massive black hand, one that grabbed onto the darkness and pulled its head out from beneath. The Darkside rose higher and higher until it was standing over a hundred feet tall, the tallest thing for miles around, towering over the smaller buildings and skyscrapers that had lost their upper stories. Orochimaru followed the thing up with his eyes and then looked back down at the teen in front of him. "The Lord of Darkness, Ansem," Orochimaru stated, and from the look on Riku's face he knew he was right in that assumption. "I had heard you were defeated?"

"You can take him right?" Riku questioned, confusing Orochimaru who frowned at the ignoring of his statement.

The one who responded appeared on Riku's left side a second later. "Yeah, you take Blackbeard."

"Got it," Riku replied. He rose up his right hand in front of his body and pointed at Blackbeard. The Darkside standing behind them lifted up its right arm slowly and in its fist formed a massive ball of darkness that had a much darker feeling than what Blackbeard attacked with before. In the center of it was a red core burning furiously and around that red core was dark purple before it actually got black.

While the Darkside punched forward, Blackbeard's body turned entirely into light. He vanished and started reforming next to Riku with a finger held forward towards the boy's head, glowing and preparing to fire. Riku turned towards the forming body of Blackbeard and his eyes were widening at the pirate's speed. Blackbeard fired, and his attack went straight into a black portal that appeared between him and Riku. The portal vanished as soon as it appeared and his attack was gone, and Riku's Keyblade was mid-flight at him. Blackbeard got hit and tossed backwards, right into a ball of blackness flying off of the huge dark sphere on the Darkside's hand.

Blackbeard hit the ground and bounced once, but he flipped himself and swung a hand forward, throwing a ball of light towards Riku that he made explode before it reached the boy. Riku leaned back and shielded his eyes from the light for a second, and then got hit by a light-speed punch a second later that indented his stomach so Blackbeard's fist was visible on his back. He got thrown backwards and Blackbeard gave chase, but Riku spun while Blackbeard punched down at his soaring body. He spun and clashed a Keyblade with Blackbeard's fist, and he pushed into it so hard that he ripped the man's fist off. With the reanimated body, Blackbeard's fist instantly started re-attaching itself, however, when his arm was ripped off both Blackbeard and Riku noticed something.

Even with his mind gone, even with Orochimaru blocking his personality, the corners of Blackbeard's lips curled up in a way that made a pit of dread form even deeper in Riku's stomach than it already did from the thing they just saw. When Teach's hand came off, it didn't vanish like normal reanimated limbs. Instead, it melted.

 _ **"Akainu's powers! He still has them!"**_ Ansem shouted in Riku's mind. _I've realized that!_ Riku shouted back mentally at his dark passenger. Riku landed on the ground and immediately increased the distance between him and Blackbeard. The pirate knew his new power now though, and he lifted up both arms in front of him again. This time though, he had light, darkness, and magma rising up around him. An enormous mass of magma started to form in front of his hands. Pillars of red, yellow, and black rose out of the ground around the reanimated soldier, destroying the debris all over the ground. The husk of a building on their right erupted in a mass of light that was quickly sucked away by darkness and then replaced by a wave of magma.

 _ **"I suggest you run. Even with my powers you do not have the strength to-"**_ "Shut up!" Riku snapped out loud. He lifted up his right hand and a ball of darkness grew twenty feet in diameter. A core of lightning rippled throughout the entire ball and Riku growled out loud, "I can utilize all of the dark power within me." The area around him turned black and dark trails shot out for streets around him, making different fighters spin around in fear and look over towards the source of the darkness. The ball in Riku's hand doubled in size and he needed to raise up another hand to help steady it, "And I will defeat him!"

A mountain of magma rose up behind Blackbeard and huge balls of molten rock started raining down at Riku. The teenager yelled out and fired the huge attack in his hands and lightning shot off of it all over the place, slamming into the falling rocks and making them explode in midair. The ground around them filled with fissures as a wave of darkness washed over Blackbeard and washed away all his light, magma, and his own darkness. Then the ball hit, and Blackbeard got slammed so hard that his body ripped to pieces. Haki was not necessary as long as Riku used his darkness to attack with. The Logia reanimation truly got torn apart by the blast of darkness that rocked the streets all around. When the darkness recoiled and returned to a dark aura just around Riku, the boy inside started panting hard and he fell down to a knee.

Ansem was quiet for a few seconds, before stating in a low tone. _**"That was a marvelous attack, I am impressed. But you are still a fool,"**_ the Heartless's words were not an unfounded taunt, as Riku lifted his head to look down the destroyed path and spotted the pieces of Blackbeard's body pulling back together where the man was just standing. "How do we stop this thing?" Riku questioned between breaths.

 _ **"Find a way to seal it. Or…"**_

"What? Do you have an idea?" Riku asked, and received only silence in response. _Come on, help me here Ansem. We don't have much time before Blackbeard's back at full strength and we're still screwed._

…

 _Fine then! I'll do it myself._ Riku lifted up his hands again and stepping over a building on his right was the Darkside that finally caught up to the fighters who went flying far from their original battlefield. The monster stepped towards Blackbeard's reforming body and Riku charged, right as the pirate's smug smile reappeared on his face.

Half a mile to the east, Sora swung his white Keyblade in front of his body and batted away the sword speeding towards him. Orochimaru frowned at the blade discarded on the ground and he lifted back up his hand, "Sword of Kusanagi: Long Sword of Sky." The sword rose off the ground on its own and turned back towards Sora, but the boy was not just standing around waiting for it. He charged at Orochimaru with the increased speed of his Final Form. White lines dragged behind the kid moving too fast for his image to keep up, and he threw his Keyblades at Orochimaru while sprinting at the man.

Orochimaru bent his head to the right and his neck extended out making the first Keyblade miss. He did not look like he had bones as his head kept getting farther from his body, and his malleable neck moved around to make the second Keyblade miss him. Both weapons bounced back towards the kid who jumped up legs first at Orochimaru's body trying to kick him. Orochimaru parried the kicks by raising his palms, but Sora bent forward and caught his Keyblades while his feet were in the ninja's hands. He started swinging a Keyblade down, but Orochimaru looked him in the eyes and used a genjutsu. Sora's body tensed up and he saw the moment of his death, watching as a sword impaled him. Fear did not take over though, and he continued swinging down, but that second's hesitation allowed Orochimaru to open his mouth wide and allow a snake to fly out of his unhinged jaw. The snake then unhinged its own jaw and a sword slammed into Sora's chest.

For a brief moment the ninja thought he won, then went wide-eyed as Sora's body got knocked backwards by the force of the hit, and the sword failed to break through the boy's skin. Sora lifted up his right hand to his chest in pain as he skid back across the floor, and the Keyblade he dropped started floating in the air next to him. He let go of his other Keyblade and his feet lifted off the floor, still in their white shoes. His Keyblades began spinning around and getting faster, and then Sora shot forwards even faster than before.

"Demonic Illusion: Serpent Manifestation."

Sora heard the jutsu being cast, and he knew it was an illusion, but when the snakes started slithering out of his own skin he could not help but freak out. As his body started melting he panicked, so he rose up his Keyblade and yelled out, "Cure!" His injuries did not heal and instead his skin and muscles started turning into snakes themselves. _It's not real! It's not real!_ No matter how much he thought it he could not convince himself, and he figured out what to do, "THUNDER!" He still had his Keyblade risen, and he was still targeting Orochimaru. Even in the genjutsu, his magic got sent at the ninja who could not dodge lightning fast enough and broke off the jutsu as he was struck by half a dozen bolts.

Sora was panting as he was released from the jutsu and he looked at his arms more than a few times to make sure he was still okay. When he looked back up he grimaced seeing that Orochimaru was not having a hard time breathing at all. Instead, the man was looking closely at Sora and with much interest. "I intended a Super Saiyan to be the next body I possess in order to continue my immortal life, but why is it that you can wield the Keyblade? Perhaps, I will take your body next," Orochimaru's long tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked across his chin.

His opponent did not feel chills from the motion though, he only felt angrier. "Possess? So that's not even your body I'm fighting?"

Orochimaru lifted up his right hand and grabbed the side of his face. Slowly, he peeled the skin off and lowered the mask. He was a woman. He stared over at Sora who looked back at him in the most disgusted way imaginable. "Does my appearance bother you?" He questioned in a higher pitched voice than before. "I can cover up if you'd like?" He rose back up his mask and planted it on his face, before smiling sadistically over at the teen.

Final Form faded and Sora's clothes became black and red and his shoes turned back to their normal yellow color. Sora was shaking where he stood. In the corners of his eyes he could see over the rubble of buildings around him. He watched a woman running away from someone who kept shouting at her to flee faster and kept swinging his sword at her. The reanimated man was crying. On his other side he spotted a stray ball of magma slam down a few streets away and screams start ringing out. All the screams, all the pain, he couldn't… Sora's eyes clenched shut and he rose up his hands to his face, burying his eyes down in his hands and feeling the water on them.

"What are- are you crying?" Orochimaru questioned, genuinely surprised by this turn of events. _This is quite a strange boy._ "I still do not understand how you managed to defeat dear Lelouch," the ninja stated over to Sora while he pulled a sword out of his own mouth and held it in his right hand pointing at the kid. "The teen who single-handedly destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village by his account. One powerful man on our council who vocally doubted him, killed himself after just two words from Lelouch." As Orochimaru talked, his sword started floating in front of him, _Imbue it with Chakra. His body may be strong but if he could get hurt by the last attack, this one will pierce the skin for sure._ "So how is it that you say you killed him?"

The sword shot forward at fifty miles per hour. Sora stood absolutely still, his body no longer shaking, his hands still pressed into his face, but the water gone. The sword flew straight at Sora's chest and the tip of the blade collided, and then all Hell broke loose. The sword broke on contact with Sora, but Orochimaru did not care about his sword anymore. The ninja was lifted off his feet and thrown backwards fifty feet but he barely paid any attention to that even. He was too busy staring straight ahead with eyes that stopped looking like a snake's and started looking like a scared human's. Right as the sword touched Sora the street was plunged into darkness.

 **"How?"** Sora asked. Orochimaru just landed on the ground and he snapped his head up hearing that dangerous voice right in his ear. There was no one in front of him though, only the darkness, and he could barely even see Sora inside of it. When he looked closer, narrowing those vertical irises of his, he spotted the boy's silhouette with his head still pointed down. Sora snapped his head up, and then his eyes opened up and they glowed white as they stared out into Orochimaru's. He tried genjutsu on the boy, but Sora did not falter at all from the look Orochimaru gave him.

The ninja had a terrible feeling about this but he tried to remain calm. He bit down on his thumb and slammed his hands down into the ground. As he bent down to the ground, his breath hitched as the boy inside the darkness was no longer there. He thought he just lost sight of the silhouette for a second, but he darted his eyes around and saw nothing but the darkness in front of him. Wisps rose up in the air on streets and in building carcasses all around him.

Holy Knights fighting only a few blocks away turned and felt the hair on the backs of their necks stand on end. They backed away from the edge of the darkness and ran towards Zaratras instead. At least they knew what type of enemy Zaratras was while the man fought his younger brother Dreyfus in front of them. They had no idea what was inside that darkness and they were getting the Hell away from it.

Riku looked into the distance from where he was fighting Blackbeard and he frowned. "Sora," he stated. He looked back at the fat man he was fighting, but then raced off anyway and led Blackbeard on a chase. _Need to find Kairi! I need to find her now!_

"Sora!" Kairi called out from in the middle of the battle she was a part of. The others around her watched as she turned and ran off without another word.

"Where are you going?" Erza called after the girl. She spotted a ninja making hand signs while looking at Kairi and Erza flew off to intercept. She smashed her blades into the ninja from the Village Hidden in the Clouds and then spun and watched Kairi keep running away towards that giant aura of darkness encompassing a big chunk of the city. Erza wanted to go after her, but she had to spin and raise up her swords to block a man coming down with a kunai towards her.

"What is this power?" Orochimaru wondered from atop the head of the snake he summoned. The snake rose up higher and its long body slithered around the streets behind it.

" _Hssss, you have allowed three of my brethren to be killed in this mission of yours Orochimaru. Be warned, if I am next no others will come to your aide,"_ the long purple snake hissed at the ninja who had a contract with many of their species.

Orochimaru had to ignore the beast, as Sora was flying straight at him with a trail of blackness seeping off his body. The boy lifted up a black Keyblade and he swung the oozing weapon down at Orochimaru who attacked with a fire jutsu. Sora smashed straight through the flames and swung his Keyblade down into the ninja. He slammed Orochimaru into his snake's head and the two went smashing down into the ground below.

The snake tried to lift back up its head, but its vertical eyes darted down instead seeing the ground opening up below it. Black tendrils spread up around the sides of the snake and wrapped it completely before pulling it down into the darkness. Orochimaru leapt off of his summons and he threw five shuriken at Sora before making a hand sign and turning those five into five hundred. The teenager stood there on the ground in front of the sinking snake and let dozens of shuriken slam into his body. None of it fazed him.

Orochimaru landed a hundred feet away from Sora and looked down to watch his snake sink fully into the ground. For some reason though, when Mamba was just about to sink completely, it started rising back up out of the ground. "Good, now finish him!" Orochimaru called out to the snake whose head was only a few feet in front of Sora. The snake did not move for a few seconds, and then Mamba slowly turned its head and looked back into Orochimaru's eyes with its own. Orochimaru covered in sweat at the sight of the two glowing white eyes on his summons.

The snake shot towards him, but Orochimaru dismissed it before it could reach him. He grinned seeing that he still had control over that much, but his grin did not last long as Sora charged at him again. The ground underneath the boy got torn to pieces and in the wake behind him creatures started pulling themselves out of the ground. They had antennae sticking out of their heads and beady white eyes like Sora, and they were about the height of the boy as well. The Neo Shadows all turned towards Orochimaru who leapt back away from this growing army and the one in control of it.

"Hmm," Orochimaru hummed to himself. _I should bring some of the Reanimations back here. I can now believe that this boy defeated Lelouch. His power is tremendous…_ Orochimaru's thoughts were cut short as a black portal appeared in front of Sora and the kid ran right into it. The portal vanished and Orochimaru wondered for a second what just happened, before all the hair on his neck stood on end and he felt the feeling of someone standing right behind him. He spun around and rose up his hands into hand signs, but the boy behind him already swung the Keyblade and it slammed into him.

Orochimaru winced in pain and his arm snapped. He did a flip backwards in the air before finishing his jutsu casting with one hand. His mouth opened up wide and out from inside his body crawled another Orochimaru, and then that one's mouth opened up and another climbed out as well, only this one's arms were both fixed and already halfway through making more hand signs. Sora shot off the ground towards him but did not expect the ground beneath him to suddenly rip open and spikes to come flying up at him.

One such stalagmite slammed Sora right in the stomach and the teen went flying up in the air, and as he hit the top of his arc, two sharp swords flew up and stabbed right through him. One went through his chest and out his back, while the other sliced straight through his side and then pulled out to make a much deeper cut. "Raaagghh!" The black creature yelled out in pain. He slashed in front of his chest and snapped the blades going through him, making the other halves fall out of his back. He did a backflip and landed down on all fours, his hands and feet pressing hard against the ground that oozed black all around him.

Orochimaru landed a hundred feet away from the boy. He looked across the distance and watched as Sora stood back up on both feet, looking no worse than he just did. The swords did not even leave a mark on the entirely black creature standing before him. Heartless rose up all over the place, and they were all looking over towards Orochimaru with their beady white eyes. He had to come up with a plan fast, but out the corners of his eyes he witnessed more creatures forming, and using his senses he felt them coming from behind him. The ninja jumped forward and just barely dodged two Invisibles, tall demonic Heartless with swords who turned invisible after missing their strikes.

The Heartless started swarming Orochimaru and the Darkside that Riku created came stepping over a mound of rubble to join in on the fight. Orochimaru spun every direction slashing at the Heartless with his sword and using jutsu to attack them. He turned into a snake and started slithering across the floor, but the Shadows could do the same thing, only better. They pressed completely to the ground and then popped up in front of Orochimaru's path to attack him. One Neo Shadow slashed across Orochimaru's chest and the ninja stabbed it through the face in retaliation. As it dissolved into black bubbles though, there was a figure standing behind it. Sora had a black Keyblade risen in his right hand, his right hand that was pure black and oozing even more darkness every second.

"RROOAAA!" The spiky haired monster roared at Orochimaru. He shot forward faster than Orochimaru could follow and slashed his Keyblade across Orochimaru's chest. He knocked the man back and gave chase, doing an eight hit combo on the ninja before throwing his Keyblade up in the air and smashing both black claws down into Orochimaru's face and chest. Orochimaru smashed out of the air into the ground and through that too. He did not know what he was breaking through, as all he could see around him on all sides was pitch blackness, and the silhouette of the creature he was fighting. In any other circumstance Orochimaru would assume it was a genjutsu, but the darkness was real, and it was swallowing him up.

"Sora!"

Orochimaru looked left through the darkness as he could have sworn he heard a woman's voice coming from that direction but could see nothing but black. Outside of the aura of darkness it was just as hard to see inside, and Riku and Kairi stood next to each other near the enormous aura. Kairi started walking forward and Riku rose up an arm, but let it fall back down without saying anything. She kept walking and walked straight into the darkness in front of her. She moved with purpose, without hesitation, in a direction that she knew she had to go.

She walked through the black aura until she reached the boy inside it, standing five feet away from a pale-skinned man on his knees, his face and body covered in blood. The teen coated in black had sharp claws sticking out of his hands, and they were twitching towards Orochimaru while the boy himself was standing in place for some reason. He heard the voice much closer to him this time, "Sora," she whispered in his ear. Her small hands wrapped around his dark body and out from her arms exuded a warm light. She brought her lips up to the side of Sora's head and whispered soothingly, "I love you, Sora. Please calm down, you are hurting yourself."

The huge aura around Sora started to fade away. It did not shirk back into his body, but rather the cloud of darkness just started vanishing. It was not an energy to such back into his body, it was a darkness so powerful that it created monsters that were still walking around, though the Heartless had lost their purpose. The boy in the center of it all looked like he was covered in dirt and standing under a shower. Starting with his hair, the black coating slowly melted off of him.

Orochimaru just stared forward confusedly at the teenager with girl's hands wrapping around his chest. Sora's head was bowed a little and he whispered, "Thanks, Kairi." He tilted his head a bit to smile behind him, but his eyes opened wide and Kairi spun around too. They looked back at Riku who was looking in at them, and Riku started to turn just a second too late. Blackbeard's leg coated in light finished its kick and slammed it into the side of Riku's head. The boy's head smashed against the ground before Riku even registered the pain, and he was bouncing away leaving a trail of blood and ripped up city in his wake.

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi both shouted after him.

Blackbeard lifted up his right pointer finger and it glowed bright yellow. "Kairi! Let's go!" Sora grabbed his girlfriend by the hand and started running as fast as he could. The little beam that Blackbeard fired where they were just standing made a yellow dome the size of a house appear. Sora pulled the auburn haired girl in front of his body, but they both still yelled out in pain as the blast hit them. Sora was already feeling pretty exhausted, and he had some black liquid dribbling down the corners of his mouth, but getting hit by this explosion made him open his mouth and cough up a large amount of what looked like blood, only a lot darker.

When Sora and Kairi hit the ground, they both yelled out in pain but quickly got to their feet. Sora lifted up his right hand and brushed it across the front of his shirt. He found two holes on his shirt where Orochimaru's swords went through before, but the skin underneath them was perfectly healed. _What the Hell is happening to me?_ He thought, then glanced to his side to see if Kairi was still okay. She nodded back at him and they both looked towards the fading explosion where Orochimaru and Blackbeard started walking out of. Orochimaru looked worse for the wear and he was not happy at all about those injuries Sora gave him.

Blackbeard rose up his left fist and it covered in magma, a sight which made Orochimaru's lips curl up a lot. He was still upset a lot about his wounds and the current pain he was in, but seeing Blackbeard utilizing three Logia Devil Fruits was a fantastic moment for him. He felt off around the city and noticed one of his reanimations was not acting like he was telling it to. Orochimaru made a quick hand sign that took out Warden Magellan, and he smirked again as he felt that none of his reanimations had been fully sealed yet. "This is what happens to a Government that scorns the strong. No one was ready for the unexpected, no one was prepared for my reanimated soldiers. Hundreds of the strongest fighters on Awul, and you will all die and join my army."

"No chance!" Sora shouted over at Orochimaru. The ninja frowned at him but Sora continued anyway, "We may not be able to stop your reanimations yet, but we'll find a way! We're going to stop you, and there's no way I'm letting you bring back a single other person who doesn't want to be!" He rose up his hands and two Keyblades formed in them. He slashed them in front of his body and stood in a fighting stance, "Kairi," he whispered. The girl next to him looked at him wondering what he had to say, and Sora continued, "Go. It isn't safe here."

"I'm staying with you," Kairi responded.

"There are too many of them," Sora countered in a loud whisper. "Everyone must be on their last legs right now. Riku and I are busy fighting these two, so you need to go heal anyone who needs it."

Kairi wanted to argue with him, say that Riku was not there anymore, say that he needed her help in case the darkness took over again. But when Sora turned her way and flashed her a smile, she had to believe everything he just said. "Alright," she said. She turned around and started running off, "Don't forget our promise!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Sora smiled wider and looked back at his enemies. "I never will," he responded. Then, Sora shouted in a much louder voice, "Don't you think you've been sleeping a little long?!"

Orochimaru and Blackbeard stopped looking at Sora so smugly, and they snapped their heads to the left as a voice replied. "Sleeping? I was just getting warmed up." Riku stood there with a black eye and blood coming out of both nostrils, but he held up his weapons ready as always. _Hey Ansem,_ Riku snapped mentally. No response. _Earlier, you mentioned something almost like you had an idea. Either it was a bad idea, you're trying to get us killed, or you don't think I would go along with it. But at the moment, I'll take anything really._ Riku may have had a confident smirk on his face to attempt to dishearten Orochimaru and encourage his best friend, but he was nervous about their chances of winning here.

 _ **"I believed you would not go along with it, for as you said earlier, you are not willing to let me use my body-"**_ _It's my body! You just took-_ _ **"Yes yes, why do I even bother?"**_ _… Why can't you just tell me what I need to do?_ _ **"You really think the powers of darkness are that simple to understand? I spent years researching to fully understand my potential. Now I do have a method that can be used for sealing, I think, so will you let me take control or not?"**_ _Earlier, you caused so much pain to those Marines. I don't trust you taking over my body anymore._ _ **"You don't need to trust me. You need to stop the reanimations now! So what will you do?"**_

Riku snarled to himself and he closed his light green eyes. His arms lowered to his sides and he took a deep breath. And when his eyes opened back up again, they were a dark, cold, yellow.

* * *

In the middle of an almost completely leveled city, a girl sat up. She had no idea how long she was unconscious for, but the street she was on looked much different than before. None of the buildings that were still standing, even the ones that were not on fire in the first place, were standing any longer. She sat up to her butt, and she looked left and right at the destroyed structures around her. There were still piles of debris there high enough to block out other roads around her, but enough fighters were jumping up and down or flying while they fought that she had a good look at the overall status of the city at the moment.

 _Where did all those fighters come from?_ She thought, looking at three men who jumped up and attacked another one flying in midair. The one they attacked vanished for a second and appeared on the other side of them, and all three attackers split in half. Then, as they fell from the air, their bodies started to reform back together. _Are those ours? Who did that?!_ The blonde girl tried getting up to her feet, and it took her a few seconds, but she overcame her exhaustion and pushed herself up. She reached up her hands and felt around her eyes, only to feel wrinkles and black lines around her eye sockets. _Can't turn back into a Titan yet,_ she discovered. _Used too much hardening, took up more strength than I thought._

Suddenly, Annie Leonhardt realized something. _Why am I still alive?_ She could remember all those powerful figures surrounding her, and then Eren taking her down. She tried making a shell around her body when he ripped her neck open, but she was already too tired from regenerating so many times and putting crystals around her neck and fists earlier on.

"You are only alive," a voice began, making Annie spin around in shock. When she turned, she dropped her jaw at the sight of the man laying on the road behind her. His back was propped up on a chunk of pavement that got uplifted, but his body seemed to be sliding down into a hole in the road. Levi continued, "Because Eren Jaeger decided he wanted to let you live."

Annie's eyes went wide, then returned to their normal uncaring size and her lips flattened out. "That was stupid of him."

"Probably," Levi muttered. His eyes were closed, but he knew she was standing there looking down at him. His face was pale, where it was not burnt, though it was hard to tell since so much blood covered it. "But that boy, called you his comrade-in-arms." Annie could not keep her composed look any longer. Her expression became full-out shocked and her hands shook at her sides. Levi continued, "He wanted to hear out your own lips why you decided to join the Underworld. He probably still considered the two of you friends."

"We were never friends," Annie said. "I don't make friends."

"I don't think he cares whether or not you consider the two of you friends," Levi mumbled. "He made that decision on his own. Just like you chose to kill Petra, and Gunther, Oluo, Eld, your comrades, the people of this city. Did you enjoy it? Did you like killing them all?"

Annie froze up. She thought back years, to the battle of Trost. _Marco,_ she thought, her hands shaking at her sides. _Did I like it? Who would like…_ "Who do you think, likes killing people?" Annie whispered.

Levi opened up his eyes at the teenage girl and he frowned. He did not feel bad for her, not after she killed his entire team back on their own world. He knew though, that he did not understand her circumstances at all. _What are Titans? Why did they eat us? Why would she have killed us, if she did not want to? None of it matters on this world. Why even be mad? Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, you're all alive aren't you? Somewhere on this world? Isabel and Farlan too, you came back to life didn't you all? You're alive, somewhere out there._ Levi's mouth curled into a very small smile as he thought, _Jaeger, Ackerman, Arlert, why the Hell did I run into you brats on this world and not them? And why is it, that I feel like that was probably, for the best…_

Annie stared at the grown man as his eyes closed and he continued to slide down the slab of pavement. His arms and legs were covered in burns and deep gashes, and his skin was mushy in places from how badly burnt he was. The poison he received earlier was still messing with his body, and he had lost enough blood that his consciousness faded. He was about to fall off the slab of pavement into the deep hole it was slanted over, when an arm reached forward and grabbed him by the shoulder. He had let his thoughts fade and his heart beat had slowed, but his eyes opened back up a crack to see that blonde girl grabbing him and pulling him back up the slab. The slab itself started to slide down into the hole, so she yanked Levi Ackerman off it, and dropped him on the more stable floor at her feet.

As soon as she dropped him, she turned around and started walking away. She looked down at her waist and saw her 3DMV was still there, and it looked functioning. She pulled out her swords and shot the hooks out of the sides of her gear, sending herself flying up in the air towards the six story skyscraper that had lost its upper stories. As she landed up on the sixth floor, she looked off the side at the fallen part of the building laying smashed on the ground behind her. There were bodies strewn over broken windows, slumped partially inside, and she saw a man with black eyes and gray irises walking around the building, stabbing every body lying around to make sure they were dead.

"What the Hell is happening?" she mumbled to herself. She turned and jogged across the skyscraper, then leapt off the other side and used her gear to send her flying to the right, down what should have been a street but was so covered in debris now she could not see it. Annie could not tell whether the street level was farther down than earlier, because the sewers and tunnels had collapsed and the roads fell down, or if it was higher because of all the buildings, cars, and rocks that had piled up now all over the place. _An entire city. A lot of people got teleported somewhere, probably by Timmy Turner. Still though, look at all this._

As she was thinking, she spotted some figures on her left and made a turn around the bend. She flew off towards a group of people fighting a different group all with those gray and black eyes. The ones with strange eyes she could tell were Underworld soldiers since they were fighting Marines, and she dropped down on their side of the street. The people across the road from her all stared at her like she was insane, but Annie just looked at the ninja on either side of her wearing Hidden Cloud headbands and she stated, "What are your current orders?"

One of the ninjas spun the Kunai in his hand and swung it back at her. Annie leapt back and then had to do a backflip in midair to dodge a couple of shuriken the woman with blonde hair threw at her. Omoi and Samui looked back at the teenage girl with a blonde ponytail who landed and instantly rose up her swords in front of her. "Hey! What are you doing?! I'm on your side!"

"That girl's an Underworld member?" The Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong called out in surprise.

"Not just a member," Annie growled. "I sit at the Underworld's council," she said, and then looked back at the dark-skinned ninja in front of her. "Now what are you doing?" She snarled at them.

Omoi and Samui glanced at each other and then looked back at Annie with harsh glares. Omoi started, "Orochimaru brought us back to life and ordered us to kill everyone in the city."

"That includes bitches like you," Samui shouted, and she charged at the girl while pulling out another Kunai.

"What?!" Annie exclaimed. She jumped up in the air and shot her 3DMV forward, connecting to the wall of a building near her and pulling her out of the way of the blonde girl's attacks. As she was flying though, Omoi ninja-jumped after her and pulled out a sword that he covered in electricity. "Stop chasing me! I'm on your side!"

"You think we wanted to be reanimated?!" Omoi shouted. Annie's eyes widened and she had to reconnect to a different building farther down the street and do a spin in midair to dodge her opponent. Her eyes still had black lines surrounding them showing that she could not go back into her Titan form yet, so this was actually pretty dangerous, the situation she was in. She shot out more gas and made herself move much faster than the ninja chasing her, but she could hear him shout after her, "Why'd you bring us back?! Just let us die!"

Annie clenched her eyes shut for a second and then opened them back up with water in the bottom of her eyes. "Damn it," she mumbled under her breath. She spun around the next block and then up over a pile of rubble onto the block after it without having to go to a connecting street. She finally landed down on top of and upside-down hovercar and she stared in front of her with wide eyes at the sight of a massive sphere of darkness expanding around one section of the city. She turned the other way and saw three enormous glowing foxes with nine tails swatting their claws around and swinging their tails, causing mass destruction in the already destroyed city. And when she turned the other way, she froze at the sight of a giant shelled turtle with three tails, fighting against a muscular red giant with long black hair.

 _Eren,_ she thought, and her feet started moving on their own. Her 3DMV was almost out of gas and she knew it so she just started running over steel beams and broken panes of glass. The glass cracked more under her feet, but louder than the cracks were the sounds of screams coming from every direction all of a sudden. They were mainly coming from the direction of the giant sphere of darkness that made her feel chills down her spine, but people were being killed all over the place and she felt a terrible feeling in her stomach, and in her chest. _What am I doing? I'm an Underworld leader! This city will be mine if Orochimaru succeeds in taking it… but-_

She kept running and she reached a mound of debris too tall for her to just jump up. Annie looked around and saw a table sticking out diagonally of a smaller mound at the top of the pile. She aimed her 3D maneuvering device up there and sent herself flying, only for the table to dislodge while she was on her way up and roll down the other side. Annie hit the floor on the other side of the hill and started tumbling down, getting shards of glass stuck in her arms and back as she did. She finally stopped when she slammed into a rock and she grabbed her right shoulder in pain as that's what hit first. In her pain, she put her right hand down on the ground next to her, and a large piece of glass stuck itself inside her palm.

"Ahhh!" She yelled out in pain at the feeling of the glass sliding under her skin. She rose up her hand and looked at it in front of her face as she leaned back against the boulder, some random chunk of the island that was no longer in the black, bleak sky. With her left hand she pulled the glass out of her palm and bit down on her lip, drawing blood as she tried not to scream again and potentially draw in some more of Orochimaru's zombie fighters. _I came into the city under control of so many robots, but once I lost my wrist controller, I had no more power over them than anyone else. And I can't become a Titan, not that it would make a difference against these monsters. I've been running all day, running away from enemies and allies, because everyone's trying to kill me… Eren._

Annie glanced over her shoulder, and she pressed both hands back into the rock behind her, trying not to yell out in pain as she did. She picked back up her swords and limped around the side of the huge rock, letting her look down the street, or what she thought might have once been a street, to the point down the road in between three walls of hard-looking stone. The giant Three Tailed turtle was being pushed back by the Titan grabbing it by its face horns and pushing back with all his might, roaring at the top of his lungs as he did. People stood on top of the side walls and shot attacks down at the monster to keep it regenerating, to keep it weak enough to trap inside this box.

Colonel Fong had regained consciousness and some of his fellow Earth bending Marines were still in the city as well. With Toph off fighting Kryptonians somewhere else, they all needed to work together to pull up the powerful stone through the ground as tall as she made it. Fong was struggling hard to finish up with the third wall, but when he and his men could make it no taller, he still noticed that Toph Beifong's walls were higher by several meters. His just barely made it above the top of the Three Tails' head. "Men, start on the fourth-"

The Three Tails smashed a tail into their shorter wall and the thing trembled, and a single crack went from the top of it down to midway down the right side of the wall. The crack widened with another hit and the entire corner of the wall came falling down towards them. Some people screamed and ran away, while a few soldiers who were at the top of the wall shooting down fell to either side. Two men fell towards the Sanbi, which lifted up its head, breaking free of Eren Jaeger's Titan Form's grasp, and chomped down on the men as they fell. Their screams rang out and made Eren even more furious. His red skin heated up and his eyes glowed red with fury. Red lines lines his body like veins and he stomped a foot forward, then once it was planted he slammed his right fist forward as hard as he could.

Isobu was just starting to look down, so Eren's fist caught it in the bottom of the chin and the beast went skidding back on its legs. Its tails pressed up against the back wall and its body rose up, and Eren ran forward and slammed his other fist into the monster's exposed, pink stomach. His steaming fist broke through the Three Tailed Beast's skin and Eren roared as he pushed even harder into it and gripped the insides of the monster. When he pulled back, his hand was steaming for a different reason as it needed to heal because of how hard Eren punched. Both of his hands needed to regenerate actually, but they did so a lot slower than the Three Tails that brought its arms back down towards Eren.

Eren had no arms to use to stop the creature's claws, so it slammed them both down on top of Eren's shoulders and knocked him back. They pinned him down to the ground and the rest of Isobu's body dropped down on top of him now. The thud on the ground made the city shake as hundreds of tons slammed down on Eren's body. Isobu reached down its head and took a big bite out of the middle of Eren's chest, making the teenager inside the Titan roar out in pain and his vessel to do the same.

"Eren!" Mikasa and Armin shouted at him. They flew down and underneath the Sanbi's mouth, landing on Eren's body closer to where the beast's claws were digging into their brother/friend's flesh. Armin and Mikasa started slashing away at Isobu's hard skin, but they could barely cut through it, and when they did it instantly healed itself.

Mikasa stopped slashing as the Sanbi opened back up its mouth but was not diving down to take a chomp out of Eren this time. Instead, the red and blue bubbles started gathering in front of its face again. The fighters who were in the vicinity last time this happened looked around for the kid with the flames on his head, but Tsuna was on the inside of the wall, leaning back against it, the flames on his gloves and head out. He saw the monster gathering up energy again and he pushed down on the floor, trying to get back up to his feet, but it looked like it was too late. The soldiers started screaming that they needed to run and everyone was scattering.

Eren was stuck under the monster's claws though, he could not escape even if he tried. He was struggling, but he could not more his arms the way he was lying with Isobu's entire massive body pressing down on top of him. His Titan's eyes darted to either side of his face where Armin and Mikasa were standing, right next to the monster's claws. His eyes begged them to run, but neither of them were going to do it. Armin looked back at his best friend's giant red face, and Eren looked at Armin's body, the cuts from glass shards all sealed up somehow, his burns less visible, but injuries still there nonetheless. Armin smiled at the Titan looking fearfully down at him, "Even if we ran Eren, we'd never escape the explosion." A darker shadow fell over Armin as the blue and red bubbles formed into a purple sphere that got larger and larger, blocking out any light that remained around them. "We did good didn't we? We helped fight the Underworld, and we almost stopped a monster. Snn, snff," Armin sniffled up some snot and his eyes were letting water stream down freely. "I'm glad I got to see you again, before I died."

It had been months since the friends had seen each other, and Mikasa could feel her own eyes watering up as well realizing that they would no longer get to see each other like this again. "Eren," she whispered. The water in her eyes filled up her bottom eyelids and she could not hold it back any longer. Tears started dripping down her eyes one by one as the massive sphere of purple energy above her grew to its full size. The Tailed Beast Bomb hovered just above their heads, pointed down at the ground.

"The entire city is going to be leveled!" Fong shouted as he sprinted away in front of his men.

Vice Admiral Tsuru turned around from the two reanimated soldiers she had rolled up and left to dry in front of her, and she looked at the huge ball of light about to kill them all. Something flashed in the left side of her vision and the gust of wind hit her a second later. She grabbed her coat and looked out into the distance where the man in the blur flew faster and faster to get to.

"Raaa!" Eren yelled at his friends, but they did not move.

"I'm sorry Eren. We tried to save you, but look at what happened," Armin cried.

"Ahh!" Mikasa yelled, falling to her knees on Eren's chest while her tears poured out. "Eren!"

Eren saw the Tailed Beast about to fire and he screamed, "RAAAAA-"

Eren cut his own voice off and his jaw stayed dropped like he was still in the middle of screaming. Armin and Mikasa saw the looming shadow vanish and a bright light shone above them. Tsuna Sawada opened up his clenched eyes and looked up at what he thought was about to kill him. His eyes opened wide as did the other teens who spun around and snapped their heads to the sky.

The air above them was lit up because it was so full of flames, but past those flames they could see the Tailed Beast Bomb firing straight up into the sky. It flew up into the clouds above and left a huge gaping hole in them. It ripped the hole so wide open that it went to the other side of it and revealed a blue sky beyond. The clouds quickly curled back in, but the Tailed Beast Bomb kept flying higher and higher into the sky. It flew so high that Son Gohan flew around the back of it and shouted, "MASENKO HAA!" He slammed a smaller beam of light into the attack and redirected it towards Lex Luthor.

Luthor reached out his right hand and caught the attack, but before he could send it flying up into the higher atmosphere, Gohan crushed his hand and set off the Masenko behind the Tailed Beast Bomb. Both attacks exploded in a massive explosion of yellow and mainly purple light. Luthor was frowning from inside it all as he was still furious about his power suit being destroyed, and although his body was not currently burning from the energy all around him, he did have sizable cuts on his torso from Timmy Turner's sword earlier and some large bruises mainly from Son Goku's attacks. His entire torso had a light covering of burns from the combined attack his enemies hit him with earlier, and he was almost too angry to keep his aura to just a white glow around his body.

He started flying forward through the explosion, pulling a fist back as he did. When he came out on the other side though, Gohan was not where he just fired his attack from. Instead there were two grown men on Luthor's sides, the full-blooded Saiyans who considered each other rivals. They aimed their hands in right to where they felt Luthor coming out of the attack from and they yelled out firing dozens of yellow beams into the point between them. Explosions compounded on top of each other and Luthor growled angrily while a forcefield surrounded him and then he yelled out and a more thick white bubble formed that burst and pieces of it whipped out like arms that slammed into Vegeta and Goku. The Saiyans got thrown backwards, but the demi-Saiyan who flew up to allow them to attack dropped down now and brought his elbow down hard for the top of Luthor's head.

Luthor reached up on top of his head and grabbed the elbow that just hit him and actually caused a little pain. He pulled Gohan down in front of him and lifted up a knee into the kid's stomach. As he was a lot taller than Gohan he could see behind the boy to his back, and he could visibly see his own knee pressing against Gohan's back there. The kid's eyes bulged and his mouth opened up spitting up blood and spit. Luthor lifted back up and pulled a fist back, but before he could swing it forward he spotted something flying towards him and darted his eyes over at the cloaked figure swinging his sword forward. He opened up his hand and caught Ichigo's blade in between two fingers, then looked into the eyes of the figure wearing a white mask whose eyes were glaring orange back at him. "So weak," Luthor growled, and before Ichigo knew it he was being smashed into Gohan and the two of them flew half a mile out of the air.

Gohan steadied himself first and he swooped down, catching Ichigo and looking at the teen with a crumbling mask to see if he was okay. "Thanks," Ichigo muttered. Vegeta and Goku flew up above Gohan's head a little while Luthor descended holding his arms out to the sides and not looking in any particular rush. "How do we stop him?" Ichigo growled, keeping his voice low so only they would hear it on their side of the sky.

"There's no point in whispering," Vegeta grunted loudly. "The bastard's reading our minds anyway."

"We can stop him," Goku said.

"Dad," Gohan said, looking up at his father. He made eye contact with his dad and then looked straight down, "You feel that right?" Goku frowned and so did Vegeta. Luthor wondered what they were talking about and used his newfound powers to try and sense what it was they were feeling down in the city miles below. "That's Naruto," Gohan said, his eyes dark as he stared out of the sky. "Dad, I was there when we buried him."

"I know, son," Goku stated.

"Then why is he there?!" Gohan shouted.

"Ahh, it seems Orochimaru has played his trump card," Luthor said, and everyone snapped their gazes back to the man. "He said he would only play it if Cooler and Blackbeard fell," as Luthor spoke, his aura sank back into his body and his lips were curling up higher. "I wanted those two to bow down to me when this was over, make them feel the fear that I felt when they would threaten me with their eyes, their words. However, the fact that they are dead proves to me how right I am about this world. It has so much potential!" He chuckled and clenched his fists, making wind swirl around through the blond fighters' hair and the orange haired shinigami's. "When this battle is over you will see. Only the strong can survive in a world like this."

Gohan's teeth ground harder than ever. "You condescending, evil, mother fucker!" Gohan screamed. His mother, his unborn sibling, his friends, and now Luthor wasn't just killing them, he was bringing them back to life to fight for him too. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Gohan screamed, flying back across the air with lightning sparking out of his body.

Miles below them, the Tailed Beast that had its head pointed up at the sky continued to rise up. Its chin was covered in flames and it got hit again, and again, and again. The attacks came in rapid fire and the man kicking into the creature's chin roared, "Diable Jambe! Poele a Frire… SPECTRE!" Sanji kicked his flaming legs harder and harder and faster and faster into the Sanbi's bottom. He knocked Yagura's tailed beast up into the air covered in flames. Sanji did a flip in midair and brought a leg covering in shiny black coating directly into the bottom of Isobu's stomach. The Three Tails shot up into the air, and Sanji dropped out of the air onto the Titan's stomach who was too shocked to move still.

Sanji stood up straight and said in a cool tone, "I heard the sound, of a lady's tears falling."

Mikasa dropped her jaw and she wiped her tear-streaked face fast. "Who, are you?"

The Titan they were standing on lifted up its newly-regenerated right hand up over its chest. Sanji looked at the teens who a second ago were crying that this giant monster about to be killed, and he looked past them to the face of the monster they were on top of. The Titan no longer looked shocked, but the look on its face was not reassuring to Sanji, and neither was the fist it rose up above him. His Observational Haki kicked in and Sanji shot forward as fast as he could.

Eren slammed a fist down on his chest where Sanji just was, and he roared out in pain as his fist and his chest broke open. He started pulling his legs up and sat up now that there was no weight on top of him. Mikasa and Armin started to fall and Armin spun to his friend's massive face, "Eren! What are you doing? He just saved-" Armin stopped yelling at the look of rage on Eren's face. "No," he gasped out, and then gasped as his body jolted from getting snagged out of midair. Sanji Sky Walked to him just in time too, as Eren swung his other hand across the front of his body trying to hit Armin.

"Hold on!" Mikasa shouted as Sanji caught her as well and they started flying off. Both of the teens in Sanji's arms were bleeding pretty bad, but the girl with black hair looked almost red-skinned from all the dried blood on her face. "We, we need to go back!" She reached an arm back towards Eren who pressed his left hand down on the ground and used it to lift himself up onto his feet. While he was standing up to his full height of twelve meters, something else caught her eyes and she snapped her head up.

"It's the second transformation, and he's already lost control," Armin shouted while Sanji flew them over to a safe area. He landed them down on top of a three-story building that looked like it used to have a lot more floors, considering there were desks and chairs in cubicles around them, even if all the walls and the ceiling was gone.

"That giant is your friend?" Sanji asked, and he turned around to look back down the street to where the twelve meter Titan stood. Eren was staring up in the sky and roaring angrily, and Sanji followed the boy's gaze up above him. The chef's eyes widened and he turned, "We need to go!" He shouted at the two of them. After shouting it he instantly looked to the left and felt out for the rest of his friends who he left guarding the ninjas they already had captured. _Hopefully you all can see that._

"Hold on," Armin told the man who put a hand on him again. Sanji looked down and the other blond boy looked him back in the eyes, "We spent months trying to save Eren from the prison in this city. There's no chance we leave without him."

Sanji spun his head to the girl, but she looked in agreement with the boy. He looked back down the road at the Titan who was pulling his arm back, and then looked up above him again. "Shit, there's no time anyway." Sanji dove backwards and tackled the two of them down to the ground. _Save from the prison? Then these two must be part of that Green Arrow's rebellion. They're allies even more so than the NEG soldiers._

While Sanji protected his young comrades, the giant turtle falling from the sky was getting closer by the second. A trail of black ash and smoke dragged after it, caught in the wind funnel from it falling so fast. Yagura's tailed best form pulled one of its claws up and was falling straight down towards a twelve meter tall, red, muscular Titan who also pulled back a fist preparing to attack his enemy. Eren lost his conscious thought though, even the boy inside the Titan had his teeth bared and his face looked fully enraged. If he was thinking even a little, he would have understood how much momentum a monster of Isobu's size, moving at the speed it was falling, would have.

From the second Sanji saw the beast falling down, he understood just how strong a kick would be necessary to stop the monster from slamming down into the city. It was the reason he ducked down to cover the teenagers instead of fly back over and try to stop it. The several hundred, possibly thousand ton Tailed Beast dropped like a rock towards the Titan who would not move out of the way.

Mikasa and Armin knew what would happen just like Sanji, and they struggled out of the man's arms to look down the road at the person closest to them on this world and the last. "EREN!" The two screamed. They opened their mouths to do so again, when someone came flying up from Eren's other side. The person was not flying on their own, but using a 3DMV like their own. She had a blonde ponytail and Mikasa and Armin both stared at her in shock as she landed on Eren's neck and sliced her swords across the nape.

"Faster!" Annie yelled at herself as she dropped her swords and dug inside Titan Eren's open neck. She found the teenager all stuck inside by veins and sticky pieces of muscle and tendons. She tore backwards as hard as she could and threw with all of her strength, tossing a limp Eren behind her towards a pile of fallen debris. As Eren was falling backwards, his eyes were opening back up and he stared ahead at Annie looking at him with a scared, panicked, desperate expression on her face. He kept falling back when the Three Tails swung its claw down first and ripped his Titan's head off. The rest of its body hit down in the same second, and the city shook harder than it had in a long while.

Four sections of the city rose up around the Sanbi as it literally dropped several dozen meters below the ground level of the city. Giant squares of entire sections of city blocks rose up in the air, while others fell down. The walls Toph worked so hard to build cracked and fell to pieces like every other building still standing even partially in a half mile radius of the Sanbi. Eren's Titan body fell down and covered in steam, dissolving while at the same time sliding down the slope towards Isobu who reached up and stomped on his chest, shattering the Titan's weakened bone structure and smushing its body beneath his claw.

In the meanwhile, Eren was yelling out in pain as a shard of glass had gone through his left thigh, and his back felt severely hurt, screaming at him in pain. His normal human body could regenerate pretty fast, but he was not that much stronger in it than anyone else. The fall from his own Titan's neck hurt bad, but after a few seconds of groaning, he turned himself over and pushed his hands down on a steel bar next to him. He reached down and yanked the shard of glass out of his leg, yelling out in pain again, but then relaxing as there was a lot of relief in not having glass sticking out of him. He lifted his head up and looked ahead at all the dust and ash in the air. It made him start coughing and he staggered forward with an arm in front of his mouth, trying hard to breathe.

"Is everyone alright?" Sanji asked as he looked to either arm where the teens were being held. They were inside a cloud of dust, with Sanji making the area around them a little less dusty by his constant bouncing on midair that created little shockwaves under his feet. The teens nodded at him but started saying they needed to go find Eren. Sanji could feel that giant monster still down there in the smoke and he did not feel good about this, but he lowered them down to the uneven, misshapen ground to look around.

Eren staggered forward more on a downward slope. He could see something huge moving inside the dust and ash in front of him, but he ignored the Three Tails for now. He stumbled forward and fell down to his knees, but he was at his destination anyway. "Why?" He whispered, his head shaking as he could not even start to comprehend. "I don't understand Annie," he clenched his eyes shut and the girl lying on her back in front of him could see the water between his eyelids.

"Ugh, uck uck," Annie coughed a few times and blood splattered out of her mouth onto her face. Eren's eyes snapped open and he reached forward, lifting up Annie's coughing head and resting it on his knees to keep her elevated a little, so the blood could leave her throat better. Her mouth curved up a little from that one action alone, "I, don't really know why," she finally said while he sat there on his knees, looking down at her face through watery eyes. "My body, kind of just, moved," she admitted.

"Not that," Eren said through clenched teeth. He looked so mad and sounded so sad at the same time. His heart ached and he could hardly ask, "Why, did you kill everyone? Petra, Oluo, the team, our other comrades? Why did you, join such an evil organization like the Underworld?!" Eren stared down into her eyes and shouted, "Why?! Tell me!"

Her lips flattened out and Annie said in a hoarse voice, "I could try, to explain to you my past. I could tell you about the truth of our world, the truth about Titans, and Titan shifters, but, it wouldn't matter. Ack," she spat up some more blood and for the first time, Eren looked down at the rest of her body and his eyes turned huge. Her black clothes were ripped in a few places, most importantly around her stomach where there was a very large hole showing her insides. He snapped his gaze back to her face and the black lines around her eyes preventing her from regenerating at the moment. The fear showed on his face, but Annie already knew her own situation. "As to the Underworld," she said, and her lips started curling down. "I thought, I just wanted… I wanted true comrades, ones who wouldn't think, I was a monster. Blackbeard, the bastard that he is, at least gave me a place to call home. I knew he was just using me, as his pawn, to help him take control, ack-ack, ughh… but, I was okay with that. As long as I had some comrades around me, we could, I don't know," she faded off and this time it was her turn to get watery eyes. "But, but I was wrong. When I woke up, because _you_ let me live, Orochimaru's reanimations tried to kill me like everyone else. They could not distinguish that I was their ally, they did not discriminate who they wanted to kill. And earlier when Cooler was attacking!" Annie's eyes let spill tears to either side. "His Death Ball would have killed me along with everyone else. They aren't my comrades, they were never my comrades!"

Tears dropped down Annie's face and mixed with the blood around her lips. She sobbed out louder, "The only real comrades I ever had, were in the 104th Training Corps."

Two people who just found Eren and Annie stopped ten feet away from them upon hearing that. Annie started a coughing fit after and Eren grabbed her right hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm, sorry Eren," she rasped out. When she opened her mouth Eren could see how much blood was on her teeth and pooling up in her mouth. "I hate, how it took me, so long…" Another tear dropped out of her left eye, and then Annie's hand stopped grabbing Eren's back.

"She died," Eren whispered, seeing the two people in the corner of his eyes, "while crying," he finished. Eren let go of Annie's hand and reached up to her face, slowly closing her still open eyes.

Eren got up to his feet after gently placing Annie's head down on the ground. Armin and Mikasa planned on telling Eren they all needed to run, but when he turned back towards the giant shape in the dust, they could see half of his face. That half alone told them no amount of pleading was going to get Eren to leave now. They all faced the shadow, and then landing in front of them was the taller man with blond hair, smoking a cigarette. "I don't know what you three think you can do," Sanji began, "but if you have to fight, then let me help." He shot off through the dust and left a hole in it so that the teenagers behind him could all see him kick Isobu straight in the face. "Diable Jambe!" The pirate yelled and knocked the Three Tails skidding back hundreds of feet, up the slant of one of the sections of city it pushed up, and dropping that section back down with its shift of weight.

* * *

 _I need a break, I'm fucking exhausted,_ Lubba flew through the air by shooting strings from his Cross Tails at anything taller than five meters high. He zipped around streets and finally reached where he wanted to go. The man with long green hair dropped down to the street and winced. He tried to put most of his weight on his left leg, but his right still burned in pain. In his fight against Vice Admiral Dalmatian earlier, his left side ripped open and his right leg got cut even deeper. He'd had some emergency treatment done in the park earlier, but ran off as soon as he felt ready.

The young man ground his teeth and started running forwards towards the entrance of the park in front of him. _That's weird, there are supposed to be… guards._ Lubba's eyes turned huge at the sight of the dead bodies strewn around all over the place that he missed at first as many were covered partially in debris. The closer her got to the park's entrance though, the more clear how outmatched the Marines and Grunts must have been, as there were ones who looked like they were mid-running away when they were killed. Lubba snarled and lifted up his Cross Tails, and strings flew out of them both and attached to the trees closest to him. His strings shot out faster, retracted quicker, and cut through flesh more easier than his old Cross Tails ever did. The red circles on top of his gloves were full of golden string that seemed infinite to the young man who had already used them to wrap up some reanimations.

"Run away!"

"Please! Escape while you can!"

The ones shouting were not the same as the ones running away. The ones yelling at everyone to run were the same ones trying to kill them. A teenage girl with pink hair and her friend with dark black hair were screaming at people to flee while they beat them to death. Sakura Haruna slammed a fist into a man's sword as he swung it down at her, and her fist broke right through the weapon and slammed him in the chest. Hinata Hyuga's fists were covered in blue chakra in the shape of flaming lions that she kept swinging around into innocent humans.

"Get the injured!" Dr. Kobato shouted over her shoulder while she dragged a man with bad burn wounds away from the center of their infirmary area. As she was dragging him back, a flash illuminated in the distance and a yellow magic bullet shot across the park and hit her patient right in the chest. The screaming man stopped screaming and Kobato fell over with the man lying on top of her. The Marine doctor stared at the dead man over her and then scampered out from beneath him with a terrified look on her face.

"Please!" Alzack screamed into the park. He kept firing the rifle in his hand and sending magical bullets crashing into weakened and injured fighters who couldn't fend him and the ninjas brought back to life with him off. "Run away!" The reanimated Fairy Tail wizard yelled.

"I can't stop myself!" Sakura growled as she tried holding her arm back as hard as she could. She was about to punch down into a man lying on the floor, staring up at her fist in absolute horror. Sakura brought down her fist, and then her fist froze a few inches above the man's body. The guy looked at her hand, and Sakura did as well, confused as to what was going on. She tried to stand back up straight, but she found herself unable to move her arms or her legs. Even twitching her head became impossible, it was like she was completely paralyzed.

Hinata and Alzack found themselves in the same predicament. They tried moving, but their bodies were frozen still. Everyone running away and screaming looked back to see the three reanimated fighters looking shocked. None of them could move, and only now did they notice the thin lines wrapping around their bodies so taut that they could not move. The strings were almost invisible so most people missed them at first until they looked closer. The reanimated soldiers were happy they were caught, but confused at how this happened.

"Sorry I didn't get here sooner," a voice said above them. The three looked up to the point between them all, where a young man with green hair was standing atop the tautest line of all. Lubba stared down at the maze of super-thin golden strings he tied around everyone without them noticing him. He spotted two ninja, and… "Alzack," Lubba finished, his fists clenching at his sides.

Hinata and Sakura glanced over at another one of their group who was staring up regretfully at Lubba. Lubba called down to the man, "I'm sorry I did not get you the medicine in time. Don't worry though, your wife and daughter survived the Plague. I promise." Alzack's face filled with relief and he started to cry while standing there frozen in place. Lubba continued in a dark tone, "But to think, for Orochimaru to have reanimated you, that means, he robbed the graves of Pao Town." Lubba's mouth twisted into a disgusted snarl and he was shaking with rage.

"Hey you!" Sakura called up. "Dodge!"

Lubba did not waste a single second and he jumped up in the air. His reflexes were sharp, and though the person could be messing with him, there was a very low chance in a situation such as this. He watched below him as a silent, long-purple-haired figure flew up where he was just standing and she landed down on his string. She swung a strange-looking sword in front of her that missed its mark. Then, she turned her head and looked up through her glasses at the man rising up above her who landed on some more of his string, but almost fell off from the sight of the woman standing there on his string. "Hello, Lubba," she greeted, and gave him a small smile.

"Sheele," Lubba whispered. He started grinding his teeth and he lifted up his head and roared, "DAMN IT!"

"It's okay Lubba," Sheele began and he looked down at her. Sheele lifted up her curved sword and pulled apart at the hilts at the bottom, opening it up into a pair of scissors. "Please, I know you can stop me."

Lubba looked back at her and his gaze shifted above her and above all the trees to the city beyond. He could see giant monsters in every direction: foxes, turtles, snakes. Huge areas full of dark, red, or yellow auras were scattered throughout the ruins of Metropolis. _These reanimations are too strong, I didn't think it was possible, but we're actually going to lose this fight! Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Timmy, where are you?!_

* * *

Ben Tennyson stood on a street in Western Metropolis, or what used to be, staring at a mound of hardening purple sludge in front of him. Underneath the sludge were green crystals wrapped around the monster he was fighting's body, but he wanted a second layer just to make sure he did not get back up again. He stared down at the one spot that he left outside of all the material he used to trap his opponent, where he let Elfman's head stay uncovered so he could talk to the man. Talking was what he wanted to do, but when he looked around all Ben could do was feel a deep sense of dread and stand in place.

"Hey Ben," a voice began behind him. He looked over his shoulder a little and saw Gwen standing there. "It's time to go doofus," she said. The orange haired girl had a horrified look on her face and she started shaking her head while she looked at her cousin. "Let's run Ben. Just the two of us. We'll run away and start over."

Ben looked back down at Elfman's face and he heard his cousin shout behind him, "Now! Before it's too late!"

The ground under their feet shook from one of the many massive battles going on around them. Ben was shaking where he stood, staring at Elfman's face as the man struggled to get out from underneath the casing of crystals and sludge Ben buried him in. "It's, already too late," Ben whispered. "At this point, we either win, or we die." He turned and looked his cousin in the eyes. The two green-eyed children looked back at each other and Ben asked, "Is that okay with you?"

"Win or die?" Gwen whispered. "So, running's not even an option?" she whispered under her breath. "In that case…" she looked him in the eyes and smiled, "let's win."

"Man!" Elfman yelled at the two kids who started chuckling to themselves. Their laughs halted at the sight of a purple sphere in the distance even larger than the one the Three Tails fired earlier.

* * *

"Shanks! Can you cut it?" Kirito shouted at the red haired man not far to his right. Kirito swung his sword and it clanked with a knife Konohamaru was slashing at him, then he punched the boy in the stomach and split the kid in half vertically right before he exploded in a puff of white. Kirito did a backflip and just barely avoided a Rasengan aimed for his back, only knowing it was coming because of his Haki. Kono slammed it into the ground instead and formed a huge crater before Kirito stabbed him through the back. This time, Kirito let go of his sword to keep Kono stuck to the ground as he had finally found the real body.

Shanks heard Kirito's shout, but he did not want to answer the teen. The sight of the Tailed Beast Bomb in front of Naruto's fox aura was disheartening to say the least. The fox had three faces, one on either side of the face looking forward, and more arms and tails than they could count. The three foxes from earlier had combined to make one, and now it was creating an attack that even Shanks doubted his ability to stop.

Luffy punched a Kong Gun forward, but his fist just went through Naruto's chakra fox and failed to do any damage. When he pulled it back, Naruto's giant body went back to normal. Luffy looked up and he gulped at the sight of the Tailed Beast Bomb, but he looked around for Naruto anyway and saw the teen inside the three-faced fox's head. Luffy shot up in the air like a missile and he brought both of his hands up in front of him. "LEO-" One of Naruto's tails whipped towards Luffy and slammed him down into the ground faster than he could finish his attack.

Outside of the city, people who evacuated in every direction and those teleported to distant safety all stared in at this attack in terror. Naruto's Tailed Beast Bomb was so huge that no matter which direction he fired it, they all felt like it would somehow kill them. Videl Satan dropped down to her knees as she saw the purple sphere of energy grow even larger. The citizens behind her all over the plateau turned and started running away from the city, giving up on watching the televisions floating above their heads in the sides of Vegapunk's robots.

The Government scientist himself leaned back on his chair and lifted his head up to the ceiling of his underground control room. Vegapunk's hands left his keyboards and he thought, _Is this the end?_

All of the fights in the city seemed to pause for a second. Orochimaru turned his head away from the people he was fighting and he looked over with wide eyes. He bit down on his thumb and slammed both hands down on the ground, "Summoning: Triple Rashōmon!" Out of the floor in front of him rose a three hundred foot tall square gate with a giant face on the center of it. There were purple spikes all along the outside of the fifty foot thick wall, and even a roof of a traditional Japanese home at the top of the face-wall. Two other thick walls rose up from the ground in front of the first one leading all the way to right in front of Naruto, one surrounded with green spikes in the middle and a red one closest to the Nine Tails jinchuriki.

Even with all that protection in front of him, Orochimaru still had a panicked look on his face and started making dozens of other hand signs for protective jutsus. _Even if I were to tell Naruto to stop now, the energy would go off! Shit!_ Orochimaru saw the Tailed Beast Bomb over the top of his walls and could tell it was at its maximum power now.

"Riku, I think this is bad," Sora mentioned in a nervous tone.

"Riku is not here," the man on Sora's right side stated. Sora spun his head and saw Riku's body surrounding in a shimmering light. It went up from his feet to his head and transformed Riku's teenage body into the much tanner, taller, and longer silver haired body of Ansem, or Xehanort's Heartless. The man had a black heart in the center of his chest with a red outline around it, and a white cloak around his body with black and red highlights to it. His golden eyes glared straight ahead at Orochimaru who stared at him in surprise.

"Ansem," Orochimaru began. "So that was you after all. How-"

The one going by the name Ansem had his arms crossed in front of his chest, but as he stood there a black monster ripped out of his back. It had four muscular black arms and antennae like the other Heartless, and beady white eyes to match. Ansem lifted off the ground and he put his hands in front of him, rising them up slowly so that the ground all around him in a giant circle started turning black.

"Ansem! What are you doing? Give Riku his body back!" Sora yelled.

"He was smart enough to let me take over," Ansem stated, surprising Sora. "Now quiet, or I will not stop him for you." Everything around them turned black, but Ansem suddenly snapped his head left and Orochimaru turned back right. They spun because Naruto fired his Tailed Beast Bomb, and the fate of all of their existences was in the balance.

Sanji turned away from the Three Tails and looked back at the Nine Tailed Fox that fired a massive Tailed Beast Bomb into the city. His heart sank and all seemed lost, as the teenagers behind him screamed out in panic. Armin covered his ears and Mikasa hugged her brother tight while Eren just roared up in fury, screaming, "LUTHOR!"

Flash and Dash froze where they were and stared at the huge purple sphere. "Could we escape it?" Dash whispered.

"Maybe," Flash responded. Barry Allen stared at the dropping bomb and then added, "But do you really want to run?"

Dash wanted to say yes, he wanted to run as fast as he could away from that ball of death falling for him, but he could not say it out loud.

Shanks swiped his sword down, and the slash pressed against the edge of the Tailed Beast Bomb. Everyone reacted in the same exact second that the bomb was fired, and this was Shanks's reaction. He had a small amount of hope, but that was squashed along with everyone else's as his slash did almost nothing to slow the attack flying towards them ridiculously fast from almost point blank.

"It didn't work," Kirito muttered hopelessly.

"Even Shanks," Luffy whispered.

"EEE!" Usopp screamed from a mile away. "We're dead!"

While everyone watched the attack, the Reanimations kept attacking. A distracted Laxus and Kuzan got slammed by huge black bolts of lightning that made the men scream out in agony. Kamishiro himself then turned and smirked at the sight of the attack about to destroy the city and all of his worthless enemies. As he was smirking at the huge purple sphere of light though, a look of confusion spread across his face. That confused look was contagious and thousands upon millions of people started staring at the Tailed Beast Bomb the same way.

It was shrinking. It had flown forward insanely fast, and then suddenly started to get smaller. The Tailed Beast Bomb stopped flying across the sky, and it shrank in size remarkably fast. People were staring at it in utter confusion from most sides except for directly on the opposite side of Naruto. The people on that side were staring at the edge of the bomb in shock and awe. A single person among them was looking up with something else on his face though, recognition.

Kirito stared closer at the man on their side of the bomb, holding both hands out against the attack and struggling like it was taking everything he had to hold on. He was a chubby man, with orange hair, black spikes sticking out of the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, and he wore a black cloak covering his entire body from his neck to his feet. The cloak was covered in red clouds, a symbol of the Akatsuki. His orange hair was slicked back behind his head, and there were black spikes sticking out of his arms as well as was visible from the hands he was sticking out of his sleeves. Those hands were pressed right up against the Tailed Beast Bomb and were absorbing all of the ninjutsu directly into his body.

"I've seen that man before," Kirito muttered mainly to himself, though Luffy and Shanks did hear him. Kirito suddenly placed his finger on it and his eyes turned huge. _Lelouch's base! It's one of the Six Paths of Pain, I think that one is the Preta Path if it can absorb any chakra-based attacks. Wait a second, that means-_

"RaaaAAAA!"

A few miles away from Kirito's position, a man with maroon hair slammed his hands together. Out of the ground behind him ripped up a humongous brown hand. It tore through the floor and gripped the ground to pull the rest of its body up. It used another hand to pull itself up and brought its head up from beneath the ground, a head with a white bandage wrapped around the top of its face covering its eyes. The monster had huge brown spikes sticking up out of its shoulders and back. When it pushed its body up completely it opened its mouth and roared through rows of sharp teeth. The Gedo Statue looked absolutely terrifying and most people who had already lost hope were even more depressed now that another monster had appeared.

Sanji spun to his left and stared at the man with dark red hair who appeared almost out of nowhere. He stood there in front of the enormous monster statue, and out from the statue's black stomach that was just sticking out of the ground, dozens of long black rods started extending. They extended out and jammed themselves right into the Akatsuki member's back, and he shot open his eyes in pain, his skin wrinkling up and his mouth opening wide. He clenched his arms and his veins popped all over his body, but he roared out again, "RAAAAA!" Out from the Gedo Statue's mouth shot a long, thick chain coated in purple chakra. The chain wrapped all around the Three Tails and lifted the beast off the ground with ease.

Yagura lifted up in the air inside his Tailed Beast and he looked at the statue in awe. _Who could have summoned that?_

Nagato continued to scream until the chain sticking out of the Gedo Statue pulled the entire Three Tails inside its mouth. The monster that Kirito recognized as the body of the Ten Tailed Beast was no longer the same creature he fought back at Lelouch's base. Nagato finally stopped screaming and he looked up at the statue above him. Behind the white bandanna wrapped around its eyes, one of the eyes opened up. _When the Ten Tails was destroyed at that Underworld base, its chakra must have returned to nature in the form of the previous tailed beasts. Now one has been returned to the statue again,_ Nagato lowered his head from the statue, but he was not finished yet and he started taking deep breaths to calm himself down and get ready for his next move. "Ah ah, AaaAAHHHH!" His voice cracked but he finished screaming anyway, and out from the Gedo Statue's mouth came an enormous translucent dragon made of chakra.

The dragon flew down the street to the left and dipped down into the city itself. Ninjas and warriors with black and gray eyes were charging at a Marine battalion, or what remained of it, when the dragon flew straight through all of their bodies and their souls were ripped right out of them. Their bodies crumpled to the ground and disintegrated, while behind the Triple Rashōmon, Orochimaru's eyes widened at the feeling of not only the Three Tails and Yagura, but eight more of his Reanimations getting sealed.

"Damn that Pain," Orochimaru snarled as he saw the figure who made the Tailed Beast Bomb fade. He turned back to Sora and Riku/Ansem, who looked like they had something in mind for him, but when he turned there was a new figure with them. He stood there in between the two powerful boys, with spiky orange hair and the same cloak as the other Akatsuki members. He had black rods through his skin as well, but this was the Path of Pain who Orochimaru recognized the most, the one who was the strongest, the Deva Path. Yahiko's corpse stood there with rods sticking through him, and in a deep voice Pain stated, "Orochimaru, I have come to stop your rampage in this city."

As he spoke, the chakra dragon far behind him in the city rose up and then dove down, ripping five more souls out of their bodies. Orochimaru narrowed his snake eyes at the man in front of him and he hissed, "I don't think so."

The dragon rose up again and started coming down, only to dissipate and vanish before reaching the ground. Back at the Gedo Statue, Nagato stumbled forward and spun his head around to see Great Holy Knight Zaratras falling after swiping down his sword, and cutting straight through all the rods that gave Nagato control over the Gedo Statue. The Statue just stood there now, and Nagato frowned but made a few hand signs and made the statue disappear. He started panting hard and could barely move at all while controlling the Paths of Pain he sent around the city, so when Zaratras landed in front of him, there really was not much he could do.

A woman formed in front of Nagato though. Pieces of paper floated together and formed a woman with dark blue hair who had a small white flower tucked behind her ear. More pieces of paper floated behind her and formed two large wings on her back, making a twenty foot wingspan behind her. Despite Konan's Akatsuki cloak that covered most of her body, Sanji's eyes popped out as hearts and he shot over to her side in a heartbeat. Zaratras was not waiting for Sanji to try a pickup line though, already rushing forwards and swinging down his sword. **CLANG!** Dreyfus appeared before his brother and met the older Holy Knight's sword with his own. They pressed against each other for a few seconds before the force of their collision was too much and they both bounced off of each other.

Orochimaru tssked as he knew his Reanimation failed to take out Nagato, but he had at least stopped the chakra dragon from defeating anymore of his reanimations. Blackbeard turned into hundreds of light particles behind him and then started reforming in front of his reanimator's body. He rose up his right hand and a ball of light formed on it, he rose up his left and his hand turned into a growing fist of magma. Out from Blackbeard's back and rising above him in a pillar ten feet wide and a hundred feet tall was the darkness. "I did not expect that man to appear here," Orochimaru admitted, "but do not think it will be enough to stop me."

"You understand so little," Ansem spoke in a tone that echoed around the street that was still covered in a floor of darkness, though now it was hard to tell whether it was Blackbeard's or Riku's. Ansem shot forward with a hand raised, forming a ball of blackness on it that sparked lightning bolts. Blackbeard punched his left first at Ansem and it expanded ten times into a meteor that flew at him. Ansem flew straight through it and the meteor exploded all around him, but when the man came out on the other side he was unharmed and the black creature sticking out of his back uncrossed its arms from in front of him. Blackbeard grinned though and the darkness coming out of him sucked Ansem towards him even faster.

The Lord of Darkness was surprised by his increase in speed, and Blackbeard slammed his right hand with the ball of light straight into the surprised man's chest. The beam hit Ansem's chest, and flew straight out the other side up into the sky in a beam. Sora's eyes widened as did Ansem's himself. Riku shouted inside the man's mind, _**"What are you doing?! You're getting us killed!"**_ Ansem had nothing to say to that as he hit the ground and skid backwards on his back. He staggered up to his feet slowly and rose his hands to his chest, where darkness was filling in and his body was faltering. The black form on his back dissipated into dark bubbles and he dropped down to his knees.

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

Orochimaru told Blackbeard to capitalize, but the Deva Path of Pain jumped forward and swung his right hand at them, "Almighty Push!" It was like a massive wave of nothing crashed straight into the two enemies and all of the debris and rubble around them. Everything that was not pressed down into the ground was thrown into the distance and a few buildings in that direction were ripped up from the base and tossed into the wind.

Across the city, Shanks and Luffy were back up in the air attacking Naruto as hard as they could. Naruto smacked a tail out of the air towards the Preta Path of Pain, but the orange haired pawn of Nagato's lifted its hands up to the tail and started sucking in Naruto's chakra. Unfortunately, the teenager inside was expecting that and he shot through his own aura to the end of his tail with his fist covered in pitch black Armament Haki. The figure sucking away Naruto's chakra did not even have time to open up his Rinnegans wide before Naruto's fist plowed through his face. As Naruto's fist finished smashing through him though, he saw Luffy's Kong Gun flying towards him on the right. Naruto threw a Kunai with a tag on it and he teleported himself to the left fifty yards, right where Shanks was already jumping up to as he had seen the Teleportation Jutsu once and knew what to expect the second time around.

Shanks slashed across Naruto's body but the ninja wrapped in an orange cloak of aura was still so fast that only Naruto's left arm got caught in the slash and taken off. The teenager's arm started pulling back to his body, but while he had a missing arm, Luffy and Shanks turned the tide and put him on the defensive. Far behind the two extremely powerful pirates and the Sixth Hokage, Kirito was down on his knees, panting over and over as he tried to gain enough strength to stand up. He had put all of his remaining energy into shouting at the Tailed Beast Bomb, trying to use his Devil Fruit powers to redirect it or something, but he wound up just tiring himself out for nothing as Pain absorbed the attack anyway.

While he sat there on his knees, he looked ahead of him and watched as Preta Path of Pain's body dropped down on the ground. _If Pain is here, then Nagato should be as well. I don't understand, how did he-_ "Kirito!" A voice called from up above him.

Kirito lifted up his head and his breath hitched in his throat. Three figures were dropping out of the sky towards him, and they landed right in front of the kneeling boy. They stood on top of a broken wall from a nearby building that now lay across the road. Kirito looked at the figures in front of him who all had different length wingspans, but all had magnificent wings no matter how long. The girl who landed on the right was the oldest of the three, with wings like a bald eagle's, beautiful brown fading down into white with streaks of black on them. The boy who landed on the left was several years younger than the taller girl who looked to be in her late teens, but was still older than the shortest of the three who landed in the middle. The boy had blond hair unlike the older girl's light brown, and his wings were a lighter shade, almost white but a little darker. They would have looked whiter if the girl in the middle did not have such pure, angelic white wings that the distinction was so clear, just like her bleach blonde hair that seemed to make the boy's seem darker by comparison.

The girl who landed directly in front of Kirito, only a few feet in front of him, flashed the teenage boy a bright smile. "Hello Kirito," she greeted.

"Angel," Kirito gasped out. "What, what are you doing here?" He asked her and then looked to either side at the fellow angels next to her.

The other members of Angel's Flock seemed to be asking themselves the same question as they looked around the smoldering disaster of a city. "You remember my brother Gazzy, and Max?" Angel asked the teen with black hair. Kirito looked closer at Max and he realized he did remember her from the first week he spent on Nexus with the small group before he got hit by Bartholomew Kuma and sent flying. He looked at Gazzy and suddenly remembered even farther back, to the very First Day, when Nappa was killing her Flock members and Gazzy scattered from them all to never be seen again, until now that is.

Kirito nodded his head dumbly, then shook it and looked back at the girl, "Wait, answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I told you back at Lelouch's base didn't I?" Angel asked with a small smile on her face. "I told you I could see the future, and I told you that painting that Isaac drew on the roof would be coming soon. Well, after I found my brother and Max, I had another vision telling me it was going to be today. I also saw you in a lot of trouble, along with that boy who freed everyone from Lelouch. When I saw that, I knew I had to help." Kirito suddenly saw something and he lifted his head to look up above Angel, his jaw lowering at the sight. She continued while he stared up, "So I went looking for everyone you guys saved from Lelouch, thinking that they may have felt some sense of duty to repay their debts to you. As it turned out, almost all of them wanted to repay you in some way." Dropping out of the sky were Alliance and Horde members flying down on Gryphons, Eagles, Dragons, and Windriders. They shot fireballs and arcane magic out of staffs and fired arrows covered in glowing light out of the sky at Reanimations around Metropolis. Beneath them he spotted a few figures marching into the city on the opposite side who were so tall he could see them from miles away. The giants Hajrudin and Karsee charged into the city ready to repay their debts as honor demanded of them.

"So Nagato-" Kirito realized, his eyes widening.

"Yes," Angel replied and nodded her head. "When I told him what was coming, he was eager to help you, despite the protests of his friend." Kirito nodded thinking about that woman Konan who tried to get Nagato to rest after the battle and sounded like she really cared for him. Angel continued, "You helped so many people Kirito, we all felt like we needed to help you now."

"Though, Angel saved you that first day anyway, so you guys should be square already," Gazzy brought up. Angel frowned at her brother who then grinned and added, "But thanks for saving my little sister."

"Thank you Kirito," Maximum Ride added on top of the other two's thanks. She bowed her head at the boy in front of her, "I thought Angel was dead for so long. When she came back to us," Max could not finish her sentence, but Kirito understood.

Two tornados spun through the eastern side of the city in close proximity to each other. Clyde Mardon shouted over the tornado's loud wind below him, "Why again did you agree to help that brat?!"

His older brother Mark was in the faster spinning of the two wind funnels, and he shouted down to his brother whose tornado did not bring him as high up as his own, "Shut up and just help me here. I don't wanna owe no one nothing!"

"Who even cares?!" Clyde shouted, though he started grinning as he saw a ninja running towards the front of his tornado. He slowed down and brought his body to the front of his wind funnel, and rose up his hands to point down at the Hidden Leaf shinobi running his way. "I'm gonna put you, on ice!" Out of his hands flew a rush of cold air that was visible it was such a low temperature. The air surrounded the ninja who found himself slowing down and then snapped his head down to see his legs were frozen to an ice patch on the ground.

Mark sighed at his younger brother's idiocy and he rose up his right hand, causing lightning bolts to start sparking out of it. "Learn how to control your power better Clyde, or you'll never catch me." He pointed his hand down and ten lightning bolts shot off into the ninja frozen there. While he shocked the ninja, he lifted his left hand and formed a ball of ice on it that grew larger every second. He turned it the size of a truck, and then dropped it on the man down below who got crushed, and more importantly trapped, beneath it.

"Digagaga!" Hajrudin laughed as he stomped into the city. The giant gladiator punched his gloved fists together and then slammed one of them to the right at a man with black eyes jumping up towards him. "What fun!"

"These humans sure know how to have a war!" Karsee shouted, swinging his axe down at a man who was swinging a sword up at him. The two of them clashed weapons and Karsee laughed, only for his laughter to catch in his throat as his giant axe shattered. The man who cut through his weapon flew up towards him and pointed his sword forward, and he flew so fast into Karsee's stomach that he ripped a ten meter diameter hole through the middle of the giant.

"Karsee!" Hajrudin yelled as his fellow giant started falling backwards while reaching his hands up to his stomach.

Another four men came flying up at Karsee, but they flew past him and started slashing their weapons at the man who cut through him. "Great Holy Knight Zaratras! Hold still!" Simon shouted as he swung his long katana back and forth trying to cut the man.

"Let me get right on that," Zaratras remarked as he continued to block every single one of their attacks. He slashed his sword across the front of his body and three of the men went flying, including Simon, though one was able to parry him. They pressed against each other in the air and Zaratras yelled, "Dreyfus!" The brown haired man pressing against his dead older brother's sword grimaced at the shout of his own name. "Find a way to seal me before I kill more of your men! Or worse, kill my own little brother." He finished his slash and rose up his sword, but Dreyfus slammed his left hand forward and pressed it against Zaratras's golden armor.

"Break!" Dreyfus yelled out, though his voice cracked as he did. His brother's face smiled for a second, and then his entire body tore apart. He landed down on the ground and Zaratras floated away in the wind for a second, before all the little pieces changed direction and started moving in to the same point. Dreyfus walked forward and started slashing back and forth in that one spot. "As long as it takes," Dreyfus growled. "I will put you at rest."

"Angel," Kirito began as he continued to look around the city and saw all the destruction still going on. "I don't know if the people you brought are going to be enough."

"That's alright," Angel told him, confusing Kirito. "More are coming, and besides, I brought another angel with us. He's a real angel though, and he needed to thank you as well."

 _A real angel?_ Kirito thought skeptically. "Kirito!" a voice shouted on his left. Kirito and the three winged children spun and spotted a boy running towards them. He had a blue scarf around his neck, a Hidden Leaf headband on his forehead, and black spiky hair. Konohamaru's black eyes were wide and his gray irises were shaking. "Please, don't let me kill anyone else!" A Rasengan started forming on Kono's left hand as he charged the older boy. "Stop me. I already killed my uncle, I don't want to kill my friend too!"

"Kono," Kirito whispered, and he pushed his hands down on the ground to get up to his feet. He took a step towards the younger boy sprinting at him, when down from the sky descended a man. He dropped so fast that it almost looked like he just appeared out of nowhere. He stood there in a trench coat and Kirito's eyes widened at the back of the man's head. _I remember him from Lelouch's base too. He disappeared right after Sora killed Lelouch, but he was one of the stronger…_

"That's him," Kirito heard Angel say behind him. He became confused and then opened his mouth to shout at the guy to move as Kono pushed his Rasengan forward at the man's chest. The person standing there just rose up his right hand and put it against the end of the Rasengan, and the spinning ball of energy disappeared.

"What the- who-" Konohamaru was cut off as the person in front of him just rose up a hand and put it on his forehead.

"You have suffered enough," Castiel stated. His hand glowed white and Konohamaru's eyes lost their strange coloring, returning back to normal for a second. "I release you," the angel said to the boy.

"Thank you," the young ninja said. Tears were in his eyes, and he continued to smile as his soul floated up out of his body and into the sky. Kirito and the others stared up and watched it leave for a few seconds in awe, and when they looked back down, the angel was gone.

Kirito blinked a few times, and he looked back up at the sky. "Goodbye, Konohamaru," he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed since I was supposed to be writing an essay right now but procrastinated to finish up this chapter, edit, and upload it first. Sora goes berserk against Orochimaru and Ansem takes over Riku's body in an attempt to seal the powerful Reanimations. Annie sacrifices herself to save Eren which redeems her, kind of, even though she helped kill lots and lots of people... And then there's Angel, Kirito's bestie who brought in the cavalry just in time to stop Naruto from blowing up the city. Pain, giants, angels, Horde and Alliance, even the Mardon Brothers come to repay their debts to Kirito and Sora. Who are the "others" who Angel says are coming? Will they be enough to stop Orochimaru and his minions? Will the Saiyans and Ichigo be able to defeat Luthor. Find out in the upcoming chapters of, NEXUS!**


	86. Nexus 16-5 Everyone vs Everyone

**A/N Man, this whole chapter is full of sections of over ten thousand words. It's another long one, but we're finally reaching the end of Metropolis! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Previously on Nexus: Angel comes to the destroyed city and brings all the people from Lelouch's base who felt they owed Sora and Kirito a debt. The Three Tails and Konohamaru were sealed, but the city is still full of Orochimaru's minions and the battle rages on!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything that isn't mine.**

* * *

 **Nexus 16.5**

 **Ruins of Metropolis**

On the southern edge of Metropolis, a young woman heard her name being called. She turned and ran towards the source of it, and it got louder the farther south she went. There were not many buildings left standing in the south. Most of the damage to the city was centered in the middle, and the farther towards the edges one got, the less damaged buildings became. The intruders came in from the south though, and the commercial sector and most large buildings were a little south of center in the first place, ideal targets for Luthor's bombs. This young woman had to climb up a steel bar and push herself over three overturned cars lying on top of each other to see the people calling out her name.

"…ku! Kairi! Sora!"

"Kairi!"

"I'm over here!" the auburn haired girl shouted, and started running towards the group of people near the destroyed southern entrance of the city.

The entire group of them stared at her in shock. They were literally right at the edge of the city, not ten meters into the death trap that was the current state of Metropolis. A few seconds after they started calling out the names of the three people who could be able to help them, one of them comes crawling up from beneath some rubble and running their way. "I stand corrected," a Marine who a few minutes ago said there was no way they were finding anyone in this mess corrected himself.

"Please!" Raven flew forward to meet Kairi halfway, and she lowered Beast Boy down to the ground in front of the teenage girl. "Save him."

"Oh my God, Beast Boy," Kairi said in horror at the sight of Beast Boy's extensive injuries. She lifted her head and looked around at all of the badly injured fighters in front of her. There were wounded Marines, two bloody Elites, one of whom was the leader of the Covenant, the Arbiter, and the rest of the Teen Titans all looked like they could use a Cure as well. "Alright, hold on," Kairi said, and she rose up her arms. Her pink Keyblade shimmered to life in her hands and she held it up above her head. "Cure," she whispered. Green light illuminated from the tip of her Keyblade and fell down over the green teenager below her. She turned from Beast Boy to see who needed it the most after him, but she hesitated and whispered again, "Cure."

More green light fell down over Beast Boy and Kairi watched as his wounds sealed up more this time. "He's lost a lot of blood," she commented. The other Titans all gathered around Beast Boy, but Kairi had her attention called elsewhere as the Hunters growled at her to heal the Arbiter and the red Zealot class Elite. She ran off to help them, while Raven got down on her knees next to Beast Boy's body.

"Will Beast Boy be alright?" Starfire questioned in a scared tone. She floated over the other four, looking down between Nightwing and Cyborg at their youngest member.

"I don't know Star," Nightwing responded. He heard the call of Cure a few more times behind him and looked back to see some of the Marines and Covenant soldiers looking more battle ready. "Alright," he called over to them, and all of the soldiers looked towards the teenage boy wearing a tight black and blue costume. "We came into this city as enemies, but we have to work as allies now. The Underworld has taken the city by the looks of it-"

"Young human, do be quiet," Arbiter stood up and cracked his neck to either side. The dark-blue-plated Elite marched forward and pulled back out his Energy Sword. Nightwing frowned at the alien and opened his mouth to say something, but the Arbiter started speaking first, "This is the Arbiter, calling the CCS-class cruiser Sanghelior. Stay outside of Metropolis, but deploy every Phantom and dropship and have our men return to the city. This battle is not over yet."

The soldiers behind the Arbiter stared at him without speaking for a few seconds, as he marched away from them in the direction of the center of the city. As he walked forward, the rest of the group spun around and stared into the distance seeing something approaching, and fast. Dozens of ships dropped out of the hyper-speed they were flying at over the top of the planet and started flying at normal crazy-fast speeds over the fields outside of the city. The big purple Covenant ships flew right up over the ruins of Metropolis, and aliens of all different Covenant species jumped out of them. Turrets turned on on the sides and bottoms of the ships, firing down at supposed enemies down below.

Sora, Ansem, and Orochimaru turned their heads to see the ships coming into the city. The ninja with snake eyes who was already angered by the recent appearance of Pain, giants, and powerful warriors in his city ground his teeth even more at the sight of increased reinforcements for the enemy. Sora grinned at the sight of all the ships and he thought back to earlier when he summoned Arceus to destroy the Covenant fleet, and how the largest ship managed to escape destruction.

"Hey Orochimaru," Sora called the the ninja he was facing. The member of the Legendary Sannin turned back to the spiky haired kid who rose up his Kingdom Keyblade in both hands. "You should have run while you had the chance. Luthor's still not here to back you up, and you're getting worried." Sora started charging as Orochimaru's face flinched, and he caught the man by surprise. "Thunder!" He shouted. The lightning bolts dropped down and Orochimaru got zapped by them all while Sora continued to charge him. The bolts stopped hurting him only a second before Sora reached, and the teen swiped his Keyblade across Orochimaru's chest, then back down, and to the side, then knocked him up in the air. "Ragnarok!" Sora yelled, and he shot up in the air faster than he was already moving, starting up a combo of over a dozen hits that knocked the rogue ninja back and forth until he did a flip in the air and sent a slash out of his Keyblade that slammed into Orochimaru and threw him twenty feet backwards.

Blackbeard tried stopping Sora midway through his attack, but out from the floor in front of the former Yonko, rose Ansem with his arms raised. Blackbeard slammed both hands forward and streams of darkness shot out of his palms straight into Ansem's chest making the man wince backwards, but then glare forward with a ferocious look in his eyes. Ansem held out his right hand and the floor around Blackbeard turned completely into darkness. Out from the darkness arose little monsters with beady eyes, while in the air above the dark circle formed spheres of black that transformed into armored Heartless and Invisibles. Large Bodies dropped down and Ansem started yelling out, his yellow eyes glowing and dark wisps seeping out of his body.

 **"Your puny power is pathetic in the face of true darkness!"** Ansem's voice overlapped with Riku's and echoed around the street. Orochimaru who was standing and panting hard trying to catch his breath found his eyes darting over, while Sora completely turned around. They looked over at Ansem who was rising up in the air while more and more Heartless formed below and all around him.

Blackbeard was spinning around and firing off beams of light, fists of magma, or his own streams of darkness to attack all of the Heartless monsters around him. His attacks were destroying them as fast as they formed, but Orochimaru saw something that his reanimation had yet to. Blackbeard looked down a few seconds too late to notice the black floor beneath him had started sucking him down. He tried turning into light, but as his yellow light particles were moving away from his body, tendrils of darkness climbed up out of the pit and grabbed onto them. They wrapped around Blackbeard's body and started dragging him farther into the darkness. Orochimaru ran for his reanimated soldier. Sora saw him after the man had a good head start already but he shouted, "Oh no you don't! Gravira!" A large sphere of black formed above Orochimaru's head and pressed down on his skull, slamming his body down into the ground and forming a crater beneath him.

Orochimaru pried his head off the ground and looked ahead of him to see Blackbeard's head getting completely surrounded in darkness. Then he sank completely into the pit. Ansem's Heartless all moved together and gathered in the spot Blackbeard sank down, and they all sank into the pit with him. Ansem had his hands pulled apart from each other, but he slowly started pushing them together. All of the darkness in the area seeped towards one point that was peeling off of the ground as well. It formed a gaseous black ball in the air that looked almost like a portal to another realm, with a small white light glowing in the middle of it. The gravity magic holding down Orochimaru faded and the ninja slowly stood up to his feet, staring ahead at the ball of darkness and grimacing at the feeling of a loss of another soldier.

Blackbeard was one of the more powerful reanimations too, which made the ninja controlling him all the more angry that he was sealed. "Ansem," Orochimaru hissed at the tall, tan-skinned Lord of Darkness. "That was most unkind of you," Orochimaru said it with so much malice and killing intent in his voice that Xehanort's Heartless could tell something was coming. He heard Riku shout in his mind and started turning around, but it was too late. Orochimaru's body started to melt, surprising Sora who stared at the mud clone that turned brown and lost its shape. _**Sllssh!**_ Sora's blue eyes doubled in size and he stared shocked at his best friend, his body losing its dark tint and getting paler, his silver hair spiking out and his eyes returning to their green shade.

"Fu-ck," Riku gasped out. Orochimaru slid the sword out of his body, and Riku collapsed down to his knees.

"Riku!" Sora shouted. He started running forwards, but Orochimaru lifted up the sword and grabbed it with both hands around the hilt. He held the blade up high, and brought it forward, only to get blocked by an invisible wall behind Riku's neck. The sword slammed into some sort of forcefield and bounced off. Orochimaru stared in front of him in surprise and then looked left and right to see a light shimmering in the air on both sides, stretching out dozens of yards to his sides, and rising up above him as well about a hundred feet to some invisible roof. Sora looked around confused as well as he kept running up to Riku and dropped down next to his friend who was on his knees. "Curaga!" Sora shouted, sealing up Riku's wound with some powerful healing magic.

"Ah-ahhhh," Riku gasped in a huge amount of air and he coughed up some blood before taking another huge breath. He looked into Sora's worried eyes and gave his younger friend a small nod. The two of them looked back behind Riku as they stood up to their feet. Orochimaru was standing not five feet in front of them, but there was an invisible wall in the way separating them. Orochimaru saw the two boys looking behind him at something and he started turning as well.

"Looks like we made it just in time," the man standing a hundred feet behind Orochimaru called out. He had on a purple hoodie with the hood down, a pair of baggy black sweatpants, and a pair of big headphones that instead of being over the top of his head were resting around his neck. The six foot three inch tall man's skin was a dark shade of brown, his silver hair was spiked straight up a few inches above his head, and he had a scar on his left cheek that was permanently a lighter shade of brown than the rest of his face. Despite his baggy clothes, he had broad shoulders and looked to have pretty big muscles.

"Who are you?" Sora called over at the spiky haired guy who looked like he just saved Riku.

"Me? I'm Kyle, Tenjuin Kyle. And this is _my_ city."

* * *

 **Thirty minutes ago.**

"Those cameras are showing the inside of Metropolis?!"

"What happened to the city?!"

"It's all gone!"

"Hey! Those guys fighting alongside the Marines are the same ones who blew up my street earlier!"

"What's up with their eyes?!"

"AHHH!"

All the screaming on the plateau thirty miles from Metropolis was making it hard for anyone to get organized. However, close to the edge of the plateau an area had been cleared out, and the only ones in that section were soldiers and police officers. Commissioner Gordon was shouting out orders to his men and women in blue to get the citizens under control, while Vice Admiral Bastille was shouting at the Marines to gather. It was difficult for every soldier mixed in with millions of people to push their way through such an enormous crowd to gather where they needed to, but the group was getting larger by the minute.

"Alright men!" Bastille yelled. The half-giant standing over most of his men, with a white mask over his face dotted with holes that had two horns sticking out of the top of it, held up a giant sword in his right hand. "We are moving out for the city. Our comrades need our assistance inside the ruins of our great capital." Bastille looked around at all of the Privates, Corporals, and mostly lower ranked soldiers around him. There were well over a hundred men gathered in the area already and more were pushing through the crowd behind the back line. Many of the men had on blue uniforms instead of white, and a lot of them looked injured, some with blood all over their uniforms.

"The Gensei's dead," a Marine said to the State Military soldier on his right. "I don't even know, is that a bad or a good thing?"

"I haven't received new orders for hours," the other Private whispered back to his comrade from a different branch of the NEG's military. "There's no telling if the Fuhrer's even alive anymore."

"He's alive," another soldier in blue muttered from behind them. He lifted up a walkie talkie at his waist and continued in a low voice, "Last order I overheard was the Fuhrer calling men back to the Grand Park, said it was the regroup point." All three of them looked up and saw one of the robots in the sky was broadcasting live images of the Grand Park, where Marines and other injured men and women lay dead on the ground, and the remainder of those in the park were locked in combat.

"Some regroup point," the other two mumbled, trying to mask the fear in their voices.

Bastille was also looking at the situation in the park and he had a bead of sweat dripping down the left side of his face. _Is going back to the city really the best move? Should I be evacuating the citizens to another NEG city? Is the battle lost?_ He looked closer at the screens and saw Marines fighting and losing all over the city. _The enemies look unstoppable. There's a giant turtle and huge foxes inside the city. If one sets off another one of those bombs, it's all over. Perhaps…_

"OI!" Someone yelled from up above the Marines. They all looked up, to see a young muscular man with spiky white hair standing on midair up above them. His hood was down and around his neck there was a noticeable area that was less dark than the rest of his skin, and also looked red and chafed. "I'm going back to the city! Anyone else want to come?!"

"You up there! Who are you?" Bastille shouted at the man standing in midair. As the Vice Admiral looked closer he realized the man was not actually standing on nothing, but there was a small rectangular platform underneath his feet that was almost invisible to the eye.

Tenjuin Kyle frowned down at the Marine leader and the soldiers with him. "I wasn't talking to the crooked soldiers!" He shouted, and looked back over the crowd of quieting down civilians. The soldiers who heard themselves getting called crooked thought back to the videos released earlier that showed the Government colluding with the Underworld. Citizens around the large group of soldiers glared in at them for a few seconds and the men in the middle felt nervous. Kyle kept shouting, "I know I'm not the only one who was just a little nervous when that island was falling, so I got teleported out of there without really a choice. Those guys who came to our city earlier were shouting about stopping the Underworld, and I'm ninety percent sure they saved all our butts. So who wants to go back and help them out?"

Inside the crowd of people who were talking to each other and looking around to see if anyone would join in with that crazy young man, two women were pushing their way forward. "Bete! Finn!" the women called out.

The two men who lost their power nullifiers earlier that day heard voices they recognized and spun around. Finn smiled at Tione as she ran straight towards him and dove down to smother the short man in her chest. "It's good to see you are alright," he told the long-haired woman hugging him.

The two dark-skinned beauties looked a lot alike, but the one who came in behind Tione did not dive into a hug with the man looking at her. "So you're fine?" Bete muttered, though Tiona was surprised to see him actually looking up and down her body as if checking if she was alright. "Eh, of course you are. You're not a weakling."

"Shut it dog-boy," Tiona snapped at the man with light blue, almost grayish hair with two dog ears sticking out the top of his head. He growled at her, but then Tiona rose up her hand and shouted, "Down here!"

"Oi, what are you doing?" Bete grumbled at her.

"What? You don't want to go back to kick some butt? Are you scared?" Tiona put her arms at her sides and started swinging around her elbows while making chicken clucks.

"Of course not!" Bete growled at her. "Yeah! We're going!" He turned to the blond haired hobbit on his left, "You coming Finn?"

"Come on Captain! It will be just like old times!" Tiona exclaimed at the man. She was wearing yoga pants and a tight tank top that showed off her stomach, while her older sister was wearing a short dress. The yoga instructor and teacher did not look like powerful fighters, but neither did the two men who worked as office workers at a paper company.

Finn nodded his head at Tiona and then at his own wife as well. Tione almost squealed with glee, and she turned and jumped up in the air. All four of them jumped up towards Kyle whose platform they had seen, and Kyle expanded the platform as they jumped up.

"You coming boss?" Bete shouted down.

Wing finished telling Zushi that he had to stay behind, then looked up and nodded at one of his office workers. The man became surrounded in a white aura and he leapt up to the platform with the others while shrouded in Nen.

"Wait!" Bastille called up at the civilians. "Do not head back into the city! It is too dangerous for civilians-"

"We're only civilians because we didn't want to join your stupid government," Bete snapped down at the Vice Admiral, shutting him up.

"You have no idea how strong I am," Kyle added without even looking down at the Vice Admiral, as if he were better than him. "So don't get off telling me what I can and can't do." He looked around to see if anyone else was coming but so far no one else stepped up. "Is that everyone?" He shouted.

"Hold on!" Ishida Uryuu yelled. He turned to look at Chad, and the taller boy nodded back at him. Chad's right arm retransformed into a huge red and black arm with spikes coming out the top of it, but this time his left arm transformed as well, turning pure white with a spike sticking out of his shoulder like the other side, only much sharper. His left arm also had a black line going from the back of his hand up to his shoulder spike. Sado "Chad" Yasitora, and Ishida leapt up in the air and landed on the platform with the others.

The two teenagers in school uniforms nodded at the others up there with them. Ishida rose up a hand and formed his Quincy bow in them, and with his other hand he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Anyone who lived in Metropolis and wanted to escape the city when the island was falling down on it were teleported far out of there, but that did not mean they all wanted to stay out. There were injured teleported out as well, and two of those injured raised up their hands.

"We're going to go back as well!" Lisanna shouted.

Wendy nodded her head at her older friend, but a teenager on the ledge of the plateau with them stepped forward. "Wait," Videl urged them. "Your injuries are too extensive. You'll be too exhausted to fight if you go back in there."

The Fairy Tail mages smiled at the fourteen year old girl trying to help them. "Don't worry," Wendy told the older girl. "We can take care of ourselves."

Wendy closed her eyes, as did Lisanna, and light surrounded both of them. When the light faded, Lisanna stood there as a tall bird standing on two skinny legs with lots of brightly colored feathers on its body. Wendy's hair turned pink while her eyes were closed, and two white wings sprung from her back. She shot off the ground fast and Lisanna leapt up and started flapping her wings, trying to keep up. As the two of them were landing, another woman dropped down on the platform. The girls turned and their eyes lit up, "Najenda-san!" Wendy exclaimed at the sight of the older woman with short white hair and a green metal arm at her side.

Najenda's face was half-covered in blood, and her left arm was limp at her side. "I woke up out here, I never planned on staying."

"Alright then, let's get going," Kyle turned around and faced the city.

"Wait!" Bastille yelled up at the man.

Kyle hesitated, but he looked down in annoyance at the Marine. Bastille was frowning deeply, but he spoke up, "If you must go back in, then take us with you. We are too far away to make it back in time to help. However, we must be the ones who stop the Underworld!" The Vice Admiral knew it. He knew that if the Marines stood back while others took down their enemies, there was no way they could ever gain the public's trust back again. In front of the entire population, he had to make it known that they were willing to put down their lives to protect them.

Tenjuin Kyle frowned at the man for a few seconds, and then he sighed and lowered down to the ground. The rectangular platform under his feet expanded out ten times and he said loudly, "Everyone on. I leave in ten seconds."

* * *

 **Present**

"Your city?" Orochimaru asked, his eyes narrowing. "What does-"

Kyle's body surrounded in a white aura. "Rise," he said. His body vanished and reappeared in front of Orochimaru with his fist punched forward, but the ninja he slammed it into only went wide-eyed as long as it took his body to start melting, another mud clone. Kyle snapped his head back and forth but when he turned to the right, Orochimaru appeared there and looked him straight in the eyes. Kyle froze up and his entire body started melting. He scratched at his arms as snakes started crawling out of them, and the invisible cube surrounding him and Orochimaru vanished.

Orochimaru pulled out a Kunai and swung it forward, only for it to slam into more steel. Sora sprinted forward and was glad Kyle dropped his cube so that he could make it in and save his life. Sora stood between the man falling to his knees and the ninja trying to finish him off. Orochimaru's eyes darted past Sora to the human behind him, _He's too fast. If the genjutsu wears off he will get me with his next attack. I need him to be distracted._

Half a mile away, Benn Beckman stopped charging his enemy, as suddenly the Fourth Raikage turned his head. A frowned but did not say a word as he vanished in an aura of lightning. Benn's comrades shouted at his back that he made the man run away, but Beckman did not share their enthusiasm. _He's heading for someone else!_ The first mate of Akagami no Shanks kicked off the ground and shot down the street, then kicked the floor and shot himself to the left. He saw A pulling back a fist and a man on the ground about to get punched, but before his fist slammed down, another man with tan skin and two black blades in his hands was between them.

Ansem crossed his weapons and stopped A's punch, though it was strong enough to push him backwards into Kyle, Sora, and Orochimaru, knocking all four of them backwards. The Raikage smirked as he saw his punch actually lifted Orochimaru off the ground too, and he started thinking about how that could come to help him in following attacks. As he was thinking it though, a rifle appeared over the top of his head covered in a black coating and coming down so fast that even he was unable to dodge. Benn smashed his opponent's head into the ground and crushed it while the floor exploded in every direction. Broken buildings on his sides rose up in the air as the ground beneath them pushed up before crumbling to pieces.

Beckman grinned at his dirty work, and glanced up in the air as four round purple ships flew over his head with turrets on the bottom of them firing bright pink beams out at something further in the city. The Phantoms flew into Metropolis and their passengers jumped out of the sides into the city to support the others fighting Reanimations all around. The pilots did not know who was fighting for who mostly, but they did know one enemy at least. They flew towards the huge nine tailed fox and fired explosives at it, making Naruto's entire left side explode in bright lights.

Shanks and Luffy turned their heads to see the ships coming closer, and they spun back to face Naruto who brought back his full Nine Tails cloak again. Luffy kept bouncing in Gear Fourth, but he was getting exhausted and his panting breaths had turned into wheezes. "Eeh ahh eeh ahh," Luffy bounced on the ground and then shot to the left as Naruto swung a claw down at him. He had to bounce again in midair as the fox swung another claw at him, but he bounced right in the path of one of the tails. Before the tail hit him, it was cut off down the middle by Shanks' slash, and the older pirate finished the slash and swung it at Naruto next. The fox was too fast and jumped up in the air and kept flying there, while forming an attack in its mouth again.

"Not another one," Luffy muttered. This Tailed Beast Bomb was forming faster, and Naruto fired it down at half strength but much sooner than before.

Shanks got ready to try and slash it, but a figure jumped up between them. The Preta Path of Pain rose up his arms and sucked in another one of Naruto's Tailed Beast Bombs into his palms. Luffy became confused as he saw that man get his head smashed in a few minutes ago. He looked back where the man's body was lying, but there was a different orange haired man there, standing in front of a giant monster with its mouth open and another previously-destroyed Pain stepping out of it. The Naraka Path Pain stood in front of the King of Hell he summoned and he turned around once the woman with long orange hair, the Animal Path, walked out of it. He made the giant face with its mouth open that the other two came out of disappear, and then jumped to the left to try and hide again so that he could continue to revive fallen Paths of Pain.

As the Naraka Path jumped to the side though, Naruto appeared standing there inside only his orange cloak of aura with the number nine around his collar. He stood there with two glowing balls of blue in his hands, and he smashed them into the surprised Naraka Pain's face. The Animal Path was mid-jumping away to return to the battle with Kamishiro that she started at before getting destroyed, but another Naruto jumped up in front of her and grabbed her by the head. Before he could crush down, a slash ripped off his arm, and the entire Naruto clone vanished. The woman started dropping to the ground, but another Naruto threw a red ball of chakra her way with a huge orange arm of aura sticking out of his back.

She exploded in a huge ball of red light and Shanks grimaced that he could not save her. He focused on the Preta Path who could absorb Naruto's Tailed Beast bombs. _Until we can seal him, we need to keep this man alive._

Something exploded on the street behind Shanks, but he did not tear his eyes off the Naruto clones all around him or the fox in the sky who started descending towards them again. Kirito did spin around though, as he was much closer to what just caused a dust cloud to rise up behind him. The air was already filled with dust, soot, ash, and smoke so this made him and the angels with him start coughing even worse as the air became saturated with pollution. When they stopped coughing they looked ahead to see a young girl wrapped partially in steel, though her armor was breaking off of her in chunks as she stood back up to her feet. Toph Beifong coughed up blood and could barely raise her shaking arms to the two Kryptonians who landed in front of her.

"Poor human," the female alien said regretfully. "She still had so long to live." Her eyes started to glow, and the man's next to her did the same. Beams shot out of their eyes, but Toph's arms were too tired and fell down to her sides. A stone wall rose up in front of her anyway though and stopped the red beams for a second as they burrowed through it. As they were almost out the other side, Kirito dove into Toph's side and tackled her to the ground. The beams shot out of the wall and flew into the distance without hitting anyone, though making several people jump in fright as the beams came close to them.

Toph frowned and growled, "Get off me, you- wait a second," she recognized the person on top of her. She could not see him, but his breathing, she could recognize the boy's voice. She thought back to Pao Town when he was talking to Goku about his Observational Haki and ki sensing, and he was narrating her every move until she yelled at him to stop. It was before she learned that he was a former Underworld member, and after she learned that she had not talked to the teen again.

"Are you alright?" he asked while still on top of her. He turned his head and saw his wall crumbling and the Kryptonians behind it start to move. "Come on, we have to go," he urged her, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up by the steel protectors around her elbows.

The earth-bender girl faced Kirito with a look of regret on her face. "I guess I should have given you a chance, huh?" She sounded disappointed that she had been ignoring him for a month now. Her voice sounded like she was giving up, and Kirito spun to face her enemies again with a look of recognition. _They were the ones who tackled Laxus away when he tried facing Orochimaru. They're strong._

Both strong fighters flew forward and almost reached Kirito before he could dodge. Right as they were about to hit him though, two men flew past Kirito's back and punched or kicked a Kryptonian in the face. Both men wore orange gis on their entire bodies, though Krillin's was almost destroyed and Yamcha's was missing both sleeves. They both looked worse for the wear, both were panting hard and had blood trickling down the corners of their mouths. Yamcha had a black eye and his left and right arms were limp at his sides, thus why he used his good leg to kick the female Kryptonian in the face. Krillin's left leg was bent the wrong way, so he used his right fist to hit the other alien.

"Krilin," Kirito began.

"No time," Krillin muttered. "Let's go Yamcha! Finish this now!"

"Make sure you don't take too long!" Yamcha yelled.

He and Krillin flew forward to the point the Kryptonians were getting up. The following display of martial arts made Kirito think that he could train for fifty years and never catch these men. They had broken bones, were out of energy, but they moved like nothing was bothering them at all. They swung fists and kicks with the intent to make their opponents move six moves from then in a certain way. Krillin got his opponent first, making the man punch towards his face so hard that when Krillin dodged he was able to grab the man's arm that kept going past him with the momentum, and swing the man's body around in front of him. Krillin got around the guy's back and put his arms under the alien's armpits, connecting them behind his head in a full-nelson.

The woman became distracted by her comrade's capture, something that made her body want to free him, but that distraction was all Yamcha needed to get behind her and put her in the same hold. "What are you two doing?" she questioned as she struggled to get out of Yamcha's grip. Yamcha's face filled with pain as he used almost-useless arms to hold her.

"Don't let go Yamcha!" Krillin yelled. "Only need to hold her for ten more seconds!"

The Kryptonians and the others nearby who were watching or listening became confused, but not for long as two figures jumped out of broken buildings on either side of them. The two people landed in front of the Kryptonians being held. One of them was a woman in a dress holding a large cloth, while the other was a man in a suit holding a paintbrush and unrolling a scroll in front of him to paint on. Both had grabbed their ninja headbands with their tools, and Maki had her Hidden Sand Village headband on while Sai wore his Hidden Leaf one.

"What are they doing?" the man growled.

"Dodge!" the woman yelled at Maki, who panicked at the sight of her eyes glowing red. Yamcha growled and pulled back on the woman's head, making her fire her heat beams into the sky instead.

Sai was the first to act, "Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Hidden Bullet!" He finished painting on the scroll and out from it emerged a huge black and white tiger. It shot forward and clamped down its jaws on the male Kryptonian's shoulder, while planting its claws in his chest. Krillin let go of the man as he was yanked forward, and pulled straight down into Sai's scroll.

Orochimaru growled from a mile away, but snarled even more a second later as Maki's cloth wrapped around the other Kryptonian who Yamcha released. She put a sealing tag on the outside of it, and both Kryptonians went down. Yamcha and Krillin finally ran out of the strength to fly anymore, both collapsing to the floor and lying down on their backs while panting. "Thanks, you two," Krillin started.

"Hey! Look out!" someone shouted down the road from them. They looked that way to see Shanks and Luffy flying towards them as fast as they could, but Naruto was already in their ranks.

The Hidden Leaf Village's Sixth Hokage stared ahead at two ninja he recognized who backed up upon seeing him. Sai's eyes widened and he said softly, "Naruto, you-"

"Sai," Naruto began. "I'm so sorry," out from the cloak of aura surrounding Naruto appeared a claw of energy. The claw held a huge Rasengan on it that he swung around towards Sai with the intent to slam him straight into Maki and take them both out at once. Kirito was barely turning fast enough, and Shanks and Luffy were not there yet. One man though, lying on the floor behind them, was able to stand up and rush in the path of the Rasengan. He stood there and crossed his arms, and when the ball of energy hit him he planted his feet down harder and did not let it push through him.

Naruto looked forward at the man who his Rasengan exploded around, and the man stared right back at him. Krillin's face was hardened, but at the same time sad. "Hello Naruto, good to see you again."

"Krillin," Naruto whispered. He stared at the man he met on the First Day in shock while Luffy and Shanks landed behind Naruto. Kirito and Toph stood on his left side while Phantoms floated in the air up above them, not shooting at the moment as Naruto was surrounded by too many allies. "I'm glad you're here. You need to stop me."

"I'm too weak Naruto," Krillin told the teenager in front of him. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I would have been there, but we were all called to Metropolis. No one knew what was happening."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"When the village was slaughtered," Krillin said, his own face filling with regret as he said it. "No one knew what was happening. If Timmy wasn't there to stop you…"

"Krillin!" Kirito yelled over at the short man.

"Stop me?" Naruto asked softly. He was about to jump at the man and try to attack him, but something made him freeze in place. "What do you mean?"

Krillin's eyes widened. He thought about his time spent under Lelouch, how he lost over a year of his life. He turned his head to Kirito who shouted at him, "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you not remember, Naruto?" Sai questioned, his voice soft. "No, I guess you wouldn't. It did not even seem like it was you at the time."

"Guys, shut up," Kirito said it in such a dark tone that they all listened to him. Naruto turned to his friend and Kirito took a step towards him, "Naruto, I told you. Lelouch killed you, and Konohamaru, but he also killed a lot of people in the village. Sora killed him though, he's dead now. So you don't need to worry about it at all."

"But, what were they talking about?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter," Kirito replied with a shake of his head. "I just-"

Naruto's orders were still in progress, and when Kirito shook his head, Naruto shot forward and brought his fist forward. Everyone was caught off guard as they were mid-conversation, so even Shanks and Luffy were too slow to stop him. Naruto himself was shocked at what he was doing, but even more so as he froze in midair right in front of Kirito. Kirito's eyes were wide, but Naruto looked even more shocked as there was a man behind Kirito who had his arms raised, holding him in place.

"Nagato!" Naruto shouted.

Kirito spun around and standing right behind him was Nagato, with Konan behind him. Sanji was there too, having left the teens who said they were going to go search for a Captain Levi. Luffy saw his nakama and smiled at the man who looked at Luffy and saw him in Gear Fourth. The fact that his captain still looked so beat up even in this powerful form made Sanji nervous about the figure Nagato was holding up in the air. "Naruto," Nagato began. "You saved my life, and then returned me to the grave when I was a reanimation. So I, will do the same, for you!" Blood started coming out of Nagato's nostrils, pouring down his face as he held Naruto there and at the same time summoned the King of Hell directly behind Naruto on the one side where no one was standing around him.

Naruto smiled at his friend with Rinnegan in his eyes, but out of Naruto's back sprung a claw of aura that formed a Rasenshuriken on it. Shanks would slash it, but he knew it would explode upon destruction and there were so many people around them now. He opened his mouth to shout at everyone to scatter, when the Preta Path of Pain he had been protecting jumped up over the King of Hell and pressed his hands down on Naruto's attack. Naruto darted his eyes back as the man sucked in his chakra, and then that Pain wrapped his hands around Naruto's body and started sucking in the cloak of chakra around Naruto.

He sucked in for a few seconds while taking steps back towards the King of Hell. Nagato started screaming as he tried holding Naruto in place but the Hokage was fighting against him. Nagato's eyes turned red and he screamed his voice out. "Nagato stop!" Konan yelled at her closest friend who was killing himself. Nagato fell down to his knees but kept his arms raised, trying to hold Naruto as long as he could. Suddenly, the Preta Path stopped walking backwards, and his arms started buffing out and turning green. His entire body shaded dark and turned completely into stone, and Naruto yanked his arms forward, ripping out of Pain's grip and making the man shatter.

Nagato yelled out in pain and collapsed as Naruto broke free. Naruto opened his eyes and he had green shading around them, showing he had went into Sage Mode. The amount of nature chakra he let the Preta Path absorb destroyed it, and with the extra strength he broke right out of Nagato's control. His eyes now had crosses in the middles of them as pupils, and nine tails of chakra ripped out of the back of his body and slammed into the King of Hell, knocking it backwards. The tails curled around and were about to smash into everyone, when a giant bird with Rinnegans for eyes dropped out of the sky and slammed straight into him. Nagato had summoned it earlier, and it knocked Naruto sliding back until his aura tails turned into claws at the end and grasped the bird, crushing it and making it poof out of existence.

While Naruto crushed it, another path of Pain dropped out of the air and opened up his arms to turn them into rockets. Dozens of rockets shot out of the bald Pain's arms and slammed into the ground in front of Naruto, pushing him backwards. The Asura Path landed and pointed his bald head forward, and it opened up and glowed blue. A beam of light shot out of his head and slammed into Naruto's front, making him skid back even farther. Naruto's extra appendages vanished, but the teen himself lifted a hand and a long claw of aura extended from it with a red ball of energy at the end. He swung it around the blue beam pushing on him and smashed it into the Asura Pain's side, shattering him into pieces of machinery and broken weapons.

The main reason Naruto was being pushed back was finally discovered, as the Human Path of Pain jumped up from under some rubble where Naruto just got pushed back to. He had long orange hair even longer than the female Animal Path's, and he put his right hand forward against Naruto's back. He started pulling backwards and Naruto's soul was visibly being ripped from his body. Naruto started falling forwards as his light blue soul got pulled from him, but flying in from the left side, another Naruto had a Rasengan in his hand and slammed it into the Human Path's face. The real Naruto was released from the grip, but as the Human Path was still falling to the ground, the final Pain landed in front of him. The strongest Pain, the Deva Path, with his spiky orange hair, left the battle with Orochimaru for this. He put both hands forward and looked Naruto straight in the eyes, "Goodbye, friend." He took a breath and roared, "Almighty Push!"

The people behind Pain crossed their arms in front of them and many were tossed backwards, or rolled back across the floor in Yamcha's case. The ground around Pain turned flat and lost all the debris around it. The air above him even expanded out in a huge dome that pushed all the ash and smoke higher up into the black clouds above. The Naruto clone exploded immediately, while the main body got sent flying backwards, right into the King of Hell's mouth that was standing back up again a hundred feet behind him. Naruto had no idea why Pain said goodbye to him until he went into the summoning's mouth and his eyes opened wide. His black and gray eyes lost their shocked look as he was sucked inside and the darkness surrounded him, _Thanks Nagato. Thanks Krillin. Thank you, Kirito._

Nagato got pushed back himself by his Pain's attack, but at the felling of Naruto going inside the King of Hell, he managed to raise up his hands and de-summon the gate. It vanished, and with it, Naruto disappeared. Finally, Nagato collapsed down to his face and sighed out a deep breath of relief. "Rest now, Naruto."

All around him, fighters were getting back up or moaning in pain on the ground. Sanji pushed himself up to his feet and looked in front of him with a dropped jaw. The entire area where they were just standing had been flattened into a giant crater. He looked around the edge where he got pushed and spotted his captain, but as Luffy started turning his way, a flash of pain filled his face and his muscles started deflating. Luffy opened his mouth wide to prevent his body from going flying all over the place, and air shot out of his mouth like a cannon. He still got pushed back hard and smashed into a wall of debris behind him, scattering it with his crash.

As Sanji ran over to help his captain, and Shanks chuckled at his friend's expense, a little blonde girl with pure white wings flew down from the sky and grabbed Kirito. Her older sister Max had made them all fly up high to escape Naruto, but now that he was gone she wanted to help her friend. She tried dragging a big rock off of Kirito, but it was too heavy. Gazzy flew down and landed next to his sister, and he tried pulling the rock off as well. It was only when their older sister Max finally dropped down as well though, that they managed to get it off of him.

"Kah, ack, agh," Kirito coughed over and over getting all the dust out of his lungs. He opened up his clenched eyes and saw the angels standing over him and looking down worriedly. "I'm, alright," he told them, and slowly pushed down on the ground to get himself up. He still felt exhausted and out of chakra, but he could at least stand up. He looked around and saw Toph pushing herself up as well, though she was coughing a lot harder and still looked injured from her fight with the Kryptonians.

Kirito heard screaming in the distance and he and the others looked that way. They were all exhausted, and Kirito looked back to see if Nagato was alright. The man was breathing heavily with his face pointed at the ground, blood dripping out of his mouth and nose. Konan looked up at him and made eye contact, "It's alright. Go." She knew what he wanted to do and gave him a nod of her head to assure him it was alright. Kirito turned and ran off, while Shanks turned his head and stared at the teen's back in mild surprise.

"Kid just doesn't know when to take a break," Shanks muttered under his breath.

Kirito ninja leapt up a pile of debris and then did another up to the top of a three-story building. At least it was only three stories tall now, he had no idea how many more floors used to be above this one, but by the amount of debris stacking up on the sides of the building, he was sure it was a lot. He looked around, and from the third story he had a pretty good view of most of the city. The tallest things in the city were probably the giants: Hajrudin and a few Marine Vice Admirals who came running back to the city after being teleported away earlier, at least the ones who were not unconscious from fighting Laxus. There were several buildings still taller than his, but none in the same area. He could see them scattered around certain areas where the fighting must have been less intense. The floor shifted under his feet and Kirito saw a desk on his left fall through the floor down to the story below.

He heard another scream and snapped his head away from the hole in the floor. He jumped again, and again, and reached some people charging up over a fallen building together. There was an elderly woman at the top of the building. She was short and had gray hair, but was wearing a Marine Vice Admiral's jacket. Vice Admiral Tsuru commanded the men to charge to the street beyond, and when Kirito leapt up to her position he could see why. He jumped right next to Tsuru and bent down with his hands on the corner of the building, his body in a crouch. Tsuru glanced down at the boy but quickly averted her gaze as his eyes were normal like a human's.

They both looked at the street in front of them. The pavement was all cracked and lifted up, but had collapsed into the sewer below. There were bodies sticking out from under rubble, and Marines and State Military dragging injured comrades back towards the fallen building Tsuru was standing on. There was a broken window on the side of the street where all the fighting was going on, and the injured were getting dragged through that window into the building below. Kirito used his Observational Haki and his eyes widened at the feeling of dozens of people below him. "Why are-" he began.

"The safety zone at the Grand Park fell thirty minutes ago," Tsuru explained calmly. "Runners are going through the city and letting them know this is a safe place to bring the injured. I will stay here with them."

"Injured," Kirito whispered, and he looked behind him thinking about the people he just left. _Toph, and Nagato… no, they can take care of themselves._ He turned back to the road where soldiers and his own comrades were battling the majority of Orochimaru's remaining reanimations. It was a warzone down there, but Tsuru stayed back to protect the injured. She shouted out orders to the other Vice Admirals around her who transferred the orders to their men.

Vice Admirals Strawberry, Momonga, and Yamakaji were right at the front lines fighting with all their strength against the ninjas, wizards, and martial artists fighting against them. A flying ninja with a Hidden Leaf headband on his head spun around in midair and a ball of blue surrounded him that deflected all of the bullets and shuriken being thrown his way. Neji stopped spinning and frowned down at all his enemies. _Damn it, why did the flying power Timmy gave me against Madara have to stay?!_ Neji flew down like a rocket and started punching and kicking enemies that crippled them immediately as he hit their chakra points.

Neji Hyuga ran up to Vice Admiral Yamakaji and punched forward, but the man blocked with his sword and swung back at him. The Vice Admiral was smoking a cigar and he slashed back and forth almost faster than Neji's body was able to dodge. "Byakugan!" Neji yelled, and his pure white eyes tensed up, veins becoming visible all over his face. He shot his right hand forward and hit Yamakaji on the right hand, stopping the man from using that hand and making him drop his sword. The Marine kicked at him, but Neji ducked under and then jabbed up into the bottom of the man's knee. The Hidden Leaf jonin spun around as his enemy collapsed, and he went for the throat.

Right before Neji's hand connected, a stalagmite shot out of the ground and slammed through his body. Alex Louis Armstrong dropped down next to Yamakaji and flexed his muscles. He had no shirt on and was burnt pretty bad, but the Strong Arm Alchemist was still pretty powerful. Yamakaji was one of those angered by Armstrong's appointment to the High Council instead of himself or another Vice Admiral, but seeing the man here now made the smoking man grin and thank him.

"We've got a High Council member on our side!" Lacroix shouted. Another Marine Vice Admiral, only a giant, he was on the right of the formation, swinging his sword down at two quick ninja who kept dodging him. One of them landed on his sword and started climbing up it, but an orc flying on a red windrider swooped in and the warrior swung his sword off the side of it, slamming into the ninja and impaling him right off of Lacroix's sword.

"The Horde?" Lacroix muttered, seeing the symbol on the side of the windrider's saddle. A large eagle dropped out of the sky with a human warrior on it, wearing full silver armor. The human dropped to the green orc's windrider and slashed across the body that the orc had impaled. Lacroix's eyes widened even more as the two soldiers nodded at each other, "The Alliance, working with the Horde? Never thought I would- Arrgh!"

Lacroix started falling backwards as Omoi finished the slash with his katana infused with lightning chakra. He cut right at the back of the giant's knee, slicing his tendons and taking the giant down to that knee. Omoi tossed his sword up and his hands started sparking electricity, "Lightning Release: Thunderbolt!"

Lacroix turned his head and saw the attack coming for his back from the Cloud ninja. Omoi's eyes were wide and he was horrified at what his attack was about to do, and Lacroix did not have time to raise his hands to stop it. The attack slammed into the giant and his whole body filled with electric shock. His eyes rolled back and he started falling forward, making tens of people scream and run out of the way. Luckily, only powerful soldiers were still in the city and alive, so they were all fast enough to dodge Lacroix's fall.

Tsuru tssked as the giant dropped. They were losing ground fast, getting pushed back to the building she had left the injured in. The teenage boy at her side was still there, catching his breath and trying to figure out how he could help in any way. Tsuru was about to tell him to get inside and help move the injured, when she felt something behind her. Kirito felt the same and they looked back, only to open their eyes wide at the force running their way.

Over a hundred Covenant soldiers: Brutes, Elites, Grunts, Jackals, and even a few Hunters, were all charging their way with the Arbiter in the front of their army. On the left side of them, a man came around the turn, a short man wearing a blue uniform. Just a little behind Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye ran forward with a sniper in her hands, and behind them charged over twenty State Military soldiers and a few Marines they picked up on the way over. Tsuru glanced back at the battle in front of her, and realized that if everyone was coming her way, then these really were the only reanimations left in the city. She looked back, and was surprised to see on the right side of the Arbiter, Vice Admiral Bastille running around the bend with two hundred men behind him.

The army coming her way climbed or jumped up over the building in their path and the soldiers already on the other side cheered as their reinforcements finally arrived. One man landed on top of the building next to Tsuru and stopped there. She turned to the tall man next to her with slicked back blond hair. "Captain Gamma, you have returned to the city."

"Tsuru-san," Gamma said, looking off the building at the enemies before him. "I apologize for fighting you earlier. You were right, the intruders were not our real enemies."

"Fighting me?" Tsuru said, and then laughed out loud. "I thought that was more like a child flailing around his toys," she said, and Gamma grimaced at the insult. "Show me how you really fight," she said, and he turned to her in surprise but she was still looking out at their enemies. "Captain Gamma, go!"

Gamma nodded his head. He reached down his ring and put it in the box weapons at his sides. Two wolves surrounded in lightning shot out of his box weapons and he lifted up a rod as well, surrounding that in lightning. He opened up another box weapon and a dozen billiard balls flew out of it and into the air above him. All of the balls were coated in lightning and Gamma jumped up while pulling back his pool cue. He slammed the cue into the balls one by one and sent them flying at the reanimations, shocking them and freezing them in place.

Rear Admiral Helmeppo came climbing up the building after the Covenant soldiers he was following. The Arbiter led them all this way, and he sent the men he brought back to the city with him in. There were only fourteen of them left, but they charged in nonetheless. The Marines ran in, and in their ranks ran three teenagers. Nightwing, Starfire, and a one-armed Cyborg charged over the building shouting war cries at their enemies. They left Raven with a still badly injured Beast Boy at the edge of the city, while going with everyone else to help as much as they could.

Kirito watched the three of them run right by him and he got out of his crouch. "Guess it's time, for one last push," he ran down the building and crossed his fingers in front of him. Three Shadow Clones appeared at his sides and he grimaced, but kept running. He only frowned because he was trying to make five of them, but he would have to make do with three. _We can do this. We can win!_

The NEG soldiers knocked back their enemies and twenty of them gathered together down the road, pausing as they prepared to attack as a group. The Marines, Covenant, State Military, and the others who ran up into their ranks all stopped as well, and left a gap between them and their enemies. Four Kiritos stopped at the front of the group and the main one thought about sending one of his bodies to go fetch Sai and Maki from his last position, get them over here to seal the final enemies. As he was thinking it though, someone dropped between the two groups.

The man was ten feet tall, and he had curly black hair and a leg made of ice. He stood there with burn scars all over his body and some fresh ones to speak of as well. "Ice Age," he said in a calm voice. Out from in front of his feet shot ice that moved so fast none of the reanimations saw it coming. All of their bodies just froze over and everyone behind Kuzan gawked in awe at the easy defeat of the army that was taking them so much to handle. The former Admiral turned around and looked at the massive army crowding over the top of a building and gathering on the broken street in front of him. "Men!" He yelled.

Tsuru smiled at the former Admiral who even back on her own world she had wished would become the new Fleet Admiral instead of Akainu. All of the Marines who had not seen this man already were shocked at his appearance in front of them. Momonga and Strawberry had already seen him, but Yamakaji went wide-eyed at the sight and muttered, "Admiral Aokiji?"

Kuzan looked at all his men and thought back just a few minutes.

 _ **"Get out of here Kuzan!"**_

 _ **"He is too much for you to handle Laxus-"**_

 _ **"Your power is one of the only ones that can stop the reanimations! But it can't stop him! Now go!"**_

"There are not many reanimations left!" Kuzan shouted. "But the ones that remain are incredibly powerful! Stay together! Attack as a group! We will stop them!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Batman stood a quarter mile away from Kamishiro looking that way with a hesitant gaze. He watched a bolt of lightning zap around the dead blond man who had so many powers that the city around him was on fire, frozen, and getting zapped by a constant static force. Rocks and glass kept lifting up in the air and then smashing down in the entire area in front of him, and the other fighters who were all helping Laxus to fight Kamishiro had already backed off. All but one.

He watched as Natsu stood up again. The Fire Dragon Slayer's body was blackened. His left leg looked impossible to stand on but he was doing it anyway. Natsu's eyes were impossible to see and it just looked like darkness on his face. His hair shadowed over that darkness and Natsu's arms lifted up in front of him, despite the busted way they looked. His fingers were mangled, his shirt was gone, his back and chest bleeding horribly under the black coating. Natsu rose up his arms and flames rose up on them. "RaaaaAAAAA!" He charged forward and started spinning around head-first towards Kamishiro.

The monster who was focusing primarily on Laxus got distracted by the other man coming towards him. He was tired of knocking Natsu down though, and he pointed a hand up to the young man and crushed his rib cage. Loud cracks sounded out as Natsu's bones cracked, but while Kamishiro was distracted, Laxus flew in to capitalize. He was over the older man's head and he put his hands together, "JAW OF THE-" Kamishiro rose up his other hand and Laxus's arms bent the wrong way, making even louder cracking noises.

Batman decided enough was enough and started running towards the fight. He made it ten steps before he heard something move on his right and turned to the broken building on his right that only had its first two floors now. The first floor's windows were all shattered, and something was flying out of the first floor window closest to him. Batman's jaw dropped behind his mask and then his face got pushed in by the fist of the man who jumped out of the building at him. The man landed on the ground while Batman lifted off his feet and hit his back before skidding across the floor to the opposite side of the street. "The Batman," the man spoke and his voice came out all mechanical-sounding which only made sense considering the voice-box in front of his mouth that he needed to breath.

Batman kicked his legs up in the air to put himself back up on his feet. The man in a tight black bulletproof costume stared forward in shock at the man standing there. "The clown wasn't lying, you really were in the city," Bane remarked with a small chuckle. Before Batman could ask what he meant by that, Bane sprinted at him and faked a punch with his right hand. Batman blocked that arm, but the real punch was coming for his gut from Bane's left. Batman oofed as the fist slammed into his gut, and he oofed again as Bane pulled back and punched in the same spot two more times while grabbing the other arm that Batman blocked with.

Bane went in for a fifth punch, but Batman swung his right fist first and knocked away the arm holding his left. He kept spinning as he knocked Bane's arm off him, and rose up his right leg as he did. He brought it in a back-heel for Bane's face, but the other man leaned backwards to dodge it. Bane went back in, but Batman was finishing his spin and rose his other leg this time, doing a full roundhouse kick while jumping up in the air. Bane did not stop in time and the kick slammed into his jaw, smashing the breathing apparatus. Oxygen shot out of the mask and Bane stumbled backwards, reaching up his hands to his mouth. Batman landed and sprinted forward, closing the distance and elbowing into Bane's chest, making the man hunch over so he could knee up into the man's face.

Bane's head snapped back and Batman punched left and right into his foe's chest for a few seconds. He ran forward when Bane stumbled back and jumped towards the man, extending both feet towards Bane's face. Bane rose his hands to try and block him, but Batman kicked right past his guard and nailed Bane in the face, completely breaking off the already malfunctioning breathing device. Bane got thrown backwards and hit the ground with the mask falling at his side. Bruce Wayne took a deep breath when he went down for good, then looked up over Bane and to the left where the man he was heading for originally was. _Find out what Bane is doing here later, for now-_ Batman's thoughts cut off short as the ground beneath him started rising up.

He looked around and fissures were ripping through the entire section of city rising up. One crack ran right underneath Bane's unconscious body and the man fell in the crack, falling underneath the city rising up around them. Batman ran to the left and jumped up on top of a black hovercar, then jumped off of that too right as it started sliding towards a fissure on his left. He did a front flip onto the roof of a building and started sprinting across it. The side of the the building that he landed on trembled and collapsed, but Batman was already running across it. He ran just faster than the building was collapsing under him, and he reached the other side of the building as it started to fall.

The Batman leapt off the roof and spread his arms to the sides. The wings of his suit opened up and he glided across the rising city until he made it past the edge of it. To his right he could see another section lifting and hundreds of people on it running around trying to help each other out of cracks while running the same direction Batman was gliding. He turned away from them and swerved around a bolt of black lightning flying his way. As he was almost into the middle of the battlefield, a ball of fire came flying at him. He crossed his arms but the fireball went out right before it hit him. He thought he was okay, but the fireball turned out to be Natsu surrounded in a flaming aura that went out as he crashed into Batman.

The two of them dropped out of the air and hit the ground right before two broken cars on their left lifted up and then smashed down into the ground. Batman got up to a knee and looked to his left where Natsu was on his hands and knees facing the ground. He turned from the Dragon Slayer and looked to the middle of the battlefield to figure out why everything was exploding and ripping apart all over the city. His eyes widened under his mask and he found himself at a loss for breath at the sight of the two men in the middle of the battlefield.

Laxus stood there surrounded in a bright orange light that kept getting brighter and brighter. All of Cooler's energy that he absorbed earlier stayed in his body and he remembered it. His power-up made scales form all over his legs and arms, and his face even had scales surrounding it. His eyes were pure white and his muscles were all bulked up, even the ones that were crushed or burned black. Laxus roared and his aura flared a hundred feet behind him and on both of his sides, but right in front of him it only pushed about ten feet until it met another aura of the same size pressing against his own. Kamishiro's eyes were glowing white as well, and the thin man rose up his arms on his sides making the entire city behind him and on his sides rise up in the air. The sky above the two of them was getting darker and all of the clouds up there were spinning around while the light from the fighters pulsed and scattered smoke and ash into the wind.

Black and gray tornadoes dropped out of the sky around them and wind funnels picked up huge chunks of buildings and vehicles. Lightning struck down on Kamishiro's sides and a black sphere erupted around him that did not just push the ground down into a crater, but disintegrated anything that it touched. _**"AAARRRRAAAAA!"**_ The ground shook and bolts of lightning dropped all over the city. Laxus's aura was getting pushed back and the edge of the black sphere around Kamishiro was almost reaching him. Kamishiro walked forward while screaming and reached a hand towards Laxus's head while the Lightning Dragon Slayer was getting pushed back.

Laxus's body leaned backwards but he kept screaming and making his aura push back against the monster of a reanimation. _He's not as strong as Cooler, but he has so many powers. And even when we destroy his body, it comes back just as strong as ever._ "Rrr RAAA!" Laxus pushed up but a pulse of Kamishiro's power pressed his aura back and slammed into his front. Laxus felt his skin peeling and his already battered body could not take any more of this. Skin ripped off and his blood pulled out into the aura. "RAAARRRGGH!" Laxus's screams turned to ones of pain and his giant aura faltered as Kamishiro stepped closer to him.

The thin enemy with a crazed expression on his face and glowing white eyes rose up his hand towards Laxus's face. He was getting so close, and his hand was almost touching the Dragon Slayer's face. Natsu lifted his head up a little from where he sat a hundred yards away. "Lax-us, no!" Natsu pushed up on his hands and knees and tried getting to his feet, but his limbs failed beneath him and he dropped face-first to the floor. He tilted his head a little and managed to look in the distance as Kamishiro grabbed his hand around Laxus's face.

A blur flew between the two men, landing on Laxus' right and Kamishiro's left. The two men darted their eyes after the blur and saw Akagami no Shanks standing there with his sword slashed down. The city past Shanks split with a fissure that tore straight through the sections lifting up thanks to Kamishiro's power. All of those sections were falling anyway though, just like Kamishiro's arm that no longer had any grip on Laxus's face. Laxus stumbled backwards as the pressure moved off of him, and he dropped down to his knees finding it difficult to breath while he body was in so much pain.

Shanks started turning around to the man he just cut through, but Kamishiro was pissed off. The blond reanimated man turned and swung the hand he still had in Shanks' direction. The red-haired pirate captain got lifted off the ground and thrown along with a ton of rubble that lifted up beneath him. Kamishiro turned back to glare at Laxus, but a one-legged man ran in out of nowhere and grabbed Laxus, and kept hobbling away with the younger man in tow. "Not so-" Kamishiro began and lightning sparked on his fingertips, including the fingers that just reformed on his new arm. He fired the lightning forward, and a man jumped in between Yamcha and Laxus, and the man attacking them. Kamishiro's lightning hit him and the older man grinned, only to lose his smile as a black fist crashed into him.

The man who punched him was the same one struck by all that lightning. Luffy marched forward as his Haki-coated fist snapped back to him. He was wheezing badly but the fight was not over yet and he was not going down until it was. Kamishiro skid backwards from the hit but managed to stay up, then glared forward with glowing white eyes. He pointed his right hand forward and tried breaking Luffy's left leg. He snapped the pirate's leg backwards, only for Luffy to pull his fist back again and throw it forward. Kamishiro stopped the fist with his mind, and he broke the man attacking him's arm in three different places. At least he tried to break Luffy's arm, but every time he tried snapping the pirate's bones, no cracking noises were made.

"What are you?" Kamishiro growled, his eyes still burning white.

"I'm a rubberman," Luffy replied, as he punched his other fist to the side of him and made his body cover in steam. He shot forward to the fist Kamishiro was holding with his mind and the reanimation started to go wide-eyed, but Luffy's other fist hit him in the gut before he could put up a defensive barrier. "Red HAWK!" Luffy shouted, and flames shot out of his opponent's back as his fist indented into him. Kamishiro lifted off the ground and went spinning backwards through the air, but his eyes stayed open and he rose up his arms as he flew away. He formed a ball of lava in front of him and fired it at the pirate who was not expecting an attack so soon after finishing his own.

The edge of the lava touched Luffy before he could dodge and he yelled out in pain as he used his Gear Second to jump away from the lava. Kamishiro landed and got ready to go after the pirate, when something crashed down on the ground behind him and stole his attention. He turned around and watched as the figure stood up out of the hole in the ground. His golden armor reformed around him just like the left side of his face, recreating the black eye with a gray iris in the middle. "You," Kamishiro snarled at the sight of the figure who had his back to him, but was recognizable from the long white hair.

Zaratras turned around and stared in surprise at the man behind him as well. "Telling from those eyes of yours, I assume you are a reanimation as well," Zaratras began.

"Because you killed me!" Kamishiro roared, his aura flaring out around him again and the ground tearing up all over the place. He tried raising his arms but he could not attack the person he wanted to most at the moment. "Damn you Zaratras," Kamishiro snarled. "You ended my life."

"And you ended mine," Zaratras said, not feeling pity at all for the monster in front of him. "And so many innocent others, and now even more."

"Oh, and you haven't killed anyone here?" Kamishiro asked, then laughed at the reaction Zaratras had. While he was laughing, Zaratras smirked at the sight of a steaming red pirate appearing on Kamishiro's front. Luffy slammed both of his hands forward in a Gum Gum Bazooka, only for him and Zaratras to grimace as Luffy's hands slammed into a black forcefield that only became visible when he hit it. Kamishiro glanced back forward and he put his hands up to his mouth, "Try surviving this," he said, and used another power he gained from killing Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage. A mist seeped out of his mouth and moved towards Luffy who let it surround him first, then screamed in agony as the gas corroded his clothes and his skin, and got in his eyes as well.

Luffy shot backwards and went tumbling across the ground, his Gear Second leaving him as he rubbed his eyes in agonizing pain. Kamishiro moved to capitalize, when he heard a clash of swords behind him and darted his eyes back to see Dreyfus pressing his sword against his older brother's. Kamishiro hated it, but his body was moving on its own to try and help his worst nemesis. He took a step, when a man with long, curly black hair and a long saw-like blade came down between them. Slader slammed his sword down and jammed it into Kamishiro's left shoulder, then pulled back and shoved forward several times, using the serrated blade to saw Kamishiro's body almost in half.

When the blade was down midway through Kamishiro's chest, Kamishiro opened his mouth and roared, releasing a pillar of flames that were sparking lightning. The Lightning Fire Dragon's roar crashed into Slader and sent him flying back into Zaratras and Dreyfus who also tumbled away while the beam of flames flew through them. Kamishiro smirked that he managed to hit Zaratras with his attack, then gasped as a saber suddenly flew through his front. He darted his eyes back and there was a short man behind him holding the hilt to the katana, and he jammed it even farther into Kamishiro's body. The reanimated monster's body was already focusing on putting back together his top half that was almost sawed in half by Slader, but now it was focusing on a hole through his stomach too. Kamishiro still had a lot of power though, and a glance from him sent Simon flying backwards and tumbling across the landscape.

The Reanimation's body kept healing and Kamishiro rose his hands to the sword sticking through his chest. He grabbed around the blade and started pulling forward to try and rip the whole thing through, as he did not feel pain and it did not really bother him much. He was halfway through pulling it out, when a thin glowing wire wrapped around his body. It wrapped around him three times as he looked at it confusedly, and then it pulled tight and brought his arms to his sides. The third member of Dawn's Roar who was in the vicinity capitalized on her fellow members' attacks. Jillian wrapped up the enemy and then shouted at the top of her lungs, "NOW!"

Kamishiro was about to swing an arm at her to sent her flying, when his eyes grew huge at the sight of people jumping up from behind rubble on every side of him. He was wondering where these fighters kept coming from, and now he understood that he was standing in the middle of a battlefield that had a lot of good hiding spots. The turned-over cars, fallen buildings, and uplifted parts of the street all made for great spots to stay hidden while the powerful Holy Knights made their moves. A few of them got scattered when the Dragon Slayer roar Kamishiro used came in their direction, but most of them were still at the ready for the signal.

Bastille jumped out of cover and shouted, "Fire!" A few hundred NEG soldiers, lower ranks who returned to the city and the officers who stayed in the city the whole time, all fired their weapons into the middle of the area on Kamishiro's body. He tried raising his arms to make a forcefield, but the wires wrapped around him were too tight. He would have been able to break through them usually, but he did not have the power as his muscles and tissues were still very much separated from Slader and Simon's attacks. Explosions surrounded him and the higher ranked Marines used Rankyakus, kicks that sent green slashes flying at their enemies, or just slashed their swords and did essentially the same thing.

Captain T-Bone of the Marines stood up and though covered in blood, he slashed his huge sword down and sent a large flying slash at the man who injured him so. His added to the already massive piles of explosions, and finally a ten foot tall man with curly black hair shouted, "Stop!" Everyone stopped attacking at once and Kuzan turned to the young woman next to him, "Move in!"

Maki nodded her head and ran forward. She charged right towards the fading smoke from all their attacks and could see the pieces of reanimated gray tissue pulling back together in one point in the middle. The Sand ninja opened up her cloth and started wrapping it around their enemy with sealing ninjutsu.

"Don't let me stop the sealing!" someone shouted to Maki's right. She spun her head and got distracted, messing up the sealing process in itself, though she had bigger things to worry about as Great Holy Knight Zaratras came flying at her with his sword pulled back. A spike of ice flew up out of the ground under Zaratras and knocked him up in the air, and Kuzan shouted at Maki to continue with the sealing. She started back up again, but Kamishiro's body was almost fully reformed.

"Damn it," Kuzan growled, and he slammed both hands down on the ground. "Ice Age!" The floor all around Maki froze over completely and she had to do a little hop to escape getting caught in it. The ice slammed into Kamishiro's legs and up his entire body fast. Former Admiral Aokiji kept his hands down on the ground and made the ice coating around Kamishiro thicker. "Quickly! Seal him before he melts out of there!"

Maki's eyes widened and she shouted, "I can do that!" She dropped her cloth and just pulled out the sealing tags. She ran forward and pressed one of the tags against the ice right as a red glow illuminated from the inside. The girl panicked and pulled out two more seals, running around and placing them in a triangle around the ice trap that was holding Kamishiro. The red glow got brighter for a second, and then faded completely.

"Coming back!" Zaratras warned everyone. They snapped their heads up in the air to see the most powerful Holy Knight dropping towards them. Right before the man in golden armor was going to swing his sword down, something dropped out of the black sky above him. It dropped down so fast that it reached him in two seconds. It was a giant black and white bird, only the bird was made entirely of ink. The ink bird slashed down on Zaratras's unguarded back and knocked him down into the ground hard.

The bird flew down and landed next to the man, right as Zaratras was getting back up on his feet. "Zaratras," Sai greeted, the young man wearing the same suit he wore to work that morning. Never did he dream that later that day he would see a man he knew to be dead for over a year.

"Sai!" Zaratras exclaimed at the sight of a young man he fought with on the day of his death.

"Zaratras? Sai?" a voice questioned to the right of them. The two turned and both dropped their jaws at the sight of the person standing there. He had pink hair and looked similar to the last time they saw him, but his entire body was black, except for where it was blood red. His arms were limp at his sides, he was limping, but he lifted his head and looked at the two of them. Mainly, he stared at Zaratras and ground his teeth angrily, "He brought you back too, that bastard."

"Natsu!" Zaratras shouted.

Sai also stared in shock at the mage he thought had probably died from his injuries fighting Kamishiro that day. _When he walked away, he looked like he had given up on life. I thought you were dead, Natsu._

"This would be a much nicer reunion," Zaratras began as he rose up his sword. "If I were not going to try and kill you."

"Move out of the way up there! We're going to seal him like we sealed the other!" Bastille shouted up at the boys.

"If Sai moves out of the way," Zaratras shouted, "my first action will be to release the one sealed behind him." His words made everyone planning to attack in a minute realize the fault in their planning. Zaratras charged at Sai anyway and Sai made his ink bird take the hit for him as he jumped backwards. The bird exploded into black ink that flew everywhere, while Sai painted a tiger on his scroll to try and seal his old comrade. "Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Hidden Bullet!" He finished the paint stroke and a tiger made of ink flew off of the page. It dove down at Zaratras, half of its body staying in the page so that it could pull him back in with it, but Zaratras just swung his sword and a slash cut through the tiger, through the scroll, and hit Sai who yelled out in pain as the slash cut up his body.

"Sai!" Natsu and Maki yelled. The two of them charged at Zaratras, and Kuzan rose his arms to make some ice, and all the NEG soldiers rose up their weapons, but all of them froze as Zaratras did. The man in golden armor stopped dropping from the air as a man appeared floating behind him. The man floating there had a black monster sticking out of his back, a monster with four arms that reached forward and grabbed the Holy Knight surrounded in dark purple energy that was holding him in midair. Now, even as the purple energy vanished, the man was still held in place by the powerful dark creature. It had beady white eyes unlike the tan-skinned man whose back it was sticking out of, who had dark yellow eyes, long silver hair, and a red and black heart over his chest, who most people there recognized and were shocked to see.

"Ansem!" Natsu shouted up in the air.

"Ansem?!" Most of the Marines and other NEG soldiers shouted.

Ansem did not look at them all. He just rose up his actual hands and created a ball of darkness in his hands. The ball grew in size and got larger until it surrounded both him and the man he was holding. They were in a completely dark realm and finally the beast sticking out of Ansem's back released the Great Holy Knight he was holding. Zaratras dropped down to the floor and he looked around in confusion at the darkness all around him. Wisps of it rose up from the ground and stuck themselves to his arms and legs.

"Where am I?" Zaratras asked the man in the air.

"The Realm of Darkness," Ansem replied. "And here you will stay." He floated backwards and faded out of Zaratras's vision after a second. The reanimated man stood there and looked around, but all he could see in every direction was black. Ansem just vanished, and his enemies were all gone. He sighed and started running forward, his body still trying to accomplish his goal even if he had no idea where he was going.

Outside of the dark sphere, everyone stared at it wondering what was going on inside. All of a sudden it started shrinking down and Ansem was still floating there in midair. The sphere kept growing smaller and Ansem lowered down to the ground with the sphere floating down in front of him. He just left the sphere floating next to Kamishiro's sealed frozen body. Ansem smirked and opened his mouth to say something, but his mouth twisted and his face distorted strangely. A second later, he closed his eyes and snapped them back open with a green color to them now. "Okay," Riku said, his normal voice back and not the man's whose body he still looked like. "There are only a few reanimations left, and they're all back with Orochimaru. Let's go finish this!"

Most people there were still confused at Ansem's appearance, or why he sounded more like a teenager than his usual dark self, but Kuzan shouted in agreement with him and started running off. Everyone else cheered and chased after the man taking charge as their new Fleet Admiral, but Natsu stared at Ansem for a few more seconds. "Hey, is that, Riku?" Natsu asked.

Ansem turned his head to the shorter man who leaned back at the stare. Riku smiled and doing so with Ansem's face still did not reassure Natsu. When Riku saw how badly Natsu was injured though, he lost his smile and rose up his arms, forming two Keyblades in them. "Cura!" He announced. A green light shimmered off of his weapons and fell over Natsu's body. Natsu watched as his skin lost the black color to it and some of his cuts sealed themselves. Natsu smiled, but then collapsed to the ground anyway.

Riku turned around and saw a few more badly injured people in the area he should help before running off after the Marines. He walked towards T-Bone who collapsed, and Laxus and Luffy who were near him still complaining about their injuries. Before he reached them though, he spotted Sai on his right side, a long slash up the center of his torso, and he jogged over to him first. While he was healing the ninja, a voice said in his mind, **"You could thank me for sealing that man."** Riku grimaced as Ansem spoke directly to him. **"Without me, Blackbeard and Zaratras would still be wreaking havoc all over the city. Be a little grateful** _ **boy."**_

Riku froze as he was about to start walking off. _Grateful?_ Riku thought with disgust and anger, shutting up his dark passenger. _You enslaved me for years, and you actually think I would thank you? I have not forgiven you one bit. Just because I tolerate your presence, does not mean that I am going to be all buddy-buddy with you. Got it?_ No response. Riku snarled as he started walking over towards Luffy who was still grabbing at his eyes in pain. _Remember when I told you that if we were going to have to deal with each other, then "You want to be friends?" Yeah, that was a joke. You are pure darkness, hatred, evil. So shut up about me thanking you, it's never going to happen._ Riku kept walking and muttered under his breath, "Bastard."

* * *

Deep underneath the ruins of Metropolis, the most intelligent man in Metropolis typed away at his computer. 'Computers' was the more correct term, as he was moving his hands from one keyboard to the next, working on dozens of computers at the same time. The scientist typed away, coding his robots that were televising the battle inside Metropolis out to the citizens thirty miles away. He was searching through his databanks and watching videos of former fights during that day and ones that he had recorded over the last two years.

"How do we stop him?" Vegapunk mumbled under his breath. He zoomed in on five different fighters on the screens to his right and looked closely at them. After two seconds he shook his head, "No, none of them will do. Their powers are strange, but Luthor will find a way around them without a problem. If Orochimaru would switch over to the Government's side and use his sealed reanimations against him, perhaps Naruto and Shanks could push him back to Ansem and Blackbeard's darkness. No, that would never work," Vegapunk's eyes darted to every computer around him and one of them had a blinking red light that caught his eye.

He reached over to the one on his left, pressing delete several times and then re-coding one of Luthor's robots he hacked earlier. "What is going on here?" Dozens of windows appeared on his screen and he read them all as they flashed by. "No, this isn't right. What the-" the robot he hacked went down and Vegapunk spun fully around on the chair he was on. One of the computers spun around with him and stayed floating in the air in front of his face. He started rolling his chair forward, but stopped at the sound of an explosion in front of him, and the thick steel door he was rolling towards falling into his underground room.

The door dropped in and made a loud clank as it slammed down on the floor. "Whoa! What a surprise!" A crazed voice shouted from the other side of the door. "To think, the great New Earth Government scientist Dr. Vegapunk had his own base in the middle of the Underworld tunnels beneath the city. I wonder if even Luthor knew you were down here!? Probably not considering those videos you screwed him with earlier."

The man on the other side of the door walked in holding a large cannon in his hands. He walked in and two figures stepped into the room on either side of him. The man who walked in had white face paint all over his face but with some red on the sides of his lips over scars he had there. He put the cannon in one hand and pointed to his face with the other, "You want to know, how I got these scars?" The Joker asked, and started laughing at Vegapunk's face as the scientist stared blankly at him.

Vegapunk looked at the man directly in front of him. "Joker," Vegapunk said. He turned his head to the left a little and stated, "Tai Lung." The gray and black snow leopard growled and bared his teeth at the man who worked for the same government that locked him up in the Underground Prison for so long. Vegapunk turned to Joker's other side and stared at the third figure who walked into his room, this one smoking two cigars and holding an assault rifle in his right hand. "And Bender Bending Rodriguez," Vegapunk greeted.

"So you know who I am, huh? Hehehe," Bender laughed and looked smug from his reputation.

"I do know you, and I also know your friends, Leela," Bender's eyes filled with recognition while Bender's two companions turned and looked at him. Vegapunk continued while the television floating above him turned around so the screen faced Bender. "And Fry," Vegapunk finished, and he pressed a button on a remote on the side of his chair that changed the screen's image to show an orange haired delivery boy and his one-eyed girlfriend in the middle of a warzone above them, firing rifles in their hands while in the middle of ranks of Marines.

"Fry! Leela!" Bender exclaimed.

"They came to rescue you earlier, but unfortunately you were not there to be saved," Vegapunk stated. An explosion blew up some of the Marines on the screen and Vegapunk continued, "Now, will you return their kindness? It seems they are the ones who need saving now."

Bender did not wait another second and he turned and sprinted back out the door. The Joker spun around and held his arms up above his head, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"I've gotta save those meatbags!" Bender exclaimed as he turned the corner in the tunnel behind them, and left the Joker's sight.

The clown opened back up his mouth, then sighed and turned back around with a crazed smirk. "That was a good move Vegapunk. You're rep's not as exaggerated as I thought. I take it you think you know everyone and everything, but let me tell you something-"

"Tai Lung," Vegapunk began. Joker frowned deeply, but then snapped his head to the right as his other soldier tensed up. The screen in front of them had changed again and there was now a panda on the monitor, a panda placing a young boy down near some other injured people. Po put Yumma down and then turned his head to look around for someone else to help or get out from beneath some debris. He had to go running back for the boy when the area he brought him to earlier got overrun, and he kept running around with the unconscious child until he finally found some other injured and an older Marine woman watching them.

The government scientist continued, "Your revenge is right above you. The famed Dragon Warrior, do you not wish to claim that title for yourself?"

"Oi, Lung," Joker began. "Don't you go running off on me too," he warned.

Tai Lung's eyes darkened and his fists clenched at his sides. His claws extended, but instead of turning around, he put his hands down and started jumping across the room on all fours. Vegapunk reached to his right where there was a high-tech pistol on the desk with some of his keyboards. He pulled it back and fired it towards the snow leopard, but Tai jumped to the right to dodge the fast beam of yellow light. Vegapunk turned his hand to follow the beast, but Tai Lung was already upon him and smacked the gun away with one claw. He reached up his other claw and Vegapunk pulled his head back, but Tai Lung's claws pressed right up against his throat. The snow leopard's middle claw pressed into Vegapunk's jugular and the scientist did not dare to gulp and risk getting his throat cut open.

"What do you want? I am working to stop the Underworld. You have no business with me," Vegapunk told the clown, one who he knew was not actually a member of said organization.

"The Underworld?" The Joker asked in a high-pitched tone. "No no, nooo, those guys are old news," Joker said. He dropped the cannon at his side and kept walking towards Vegapunk. "You know everything about this world don't you?" He kept walking and put his face right up close to Vegapunk's while Tai Lung stood behind him, keeping his claw against the scientist's throat. "Then tell me, how did I get these scars?" Joker asked.

He awaited an answer, looking straight into Vegapunk's eyes while the scientist stared back at him, not looking very afraid, which kind of pissed him off though he did not show it. At least, he did not look pissed off for a few more seconds until Vegapunk spoke. "I do know how you got those scars. Or, I at least know that every time you tell someone how you got them, the story is different. I could tell you some of the different ways you got your scars, but I'm sure whatever new story you are about to tell me is going to be far more interesting."

The Joker frowned, he lost his crazed look for a few seconds. He snarled, and then shook his head and vibrated his lips before smiling again. "You're good, you're very good," Joker pulled out a knife and he put it inside Vegapunk's mouth. "And this is exactly why, you will be coming with me." The scientist's eyes widened and then Joker pulled the knife to the right, cutting straight through the right corner of Vegapunk's lips and smirking as the man finally screamed. Tai Lung stared at the clown with an un-eased expression for a second at how much pleasure Joker seemed to take in that one action. Joker pulled the knife out of Vegapunk's bloody mouth, turned it around, and slammed the hilt into the side of the scientist's head.

Vegapunk's head went limp and Joker sheathed his bloody blade. "Pick him up," Joker said, still sounding a little annoyed by that interaction. He turned and started walking back to the door, bending down and picking up his discarded cannon as he did. "We're leaving," he announced.

"And what about the robot?" Tai questioned as he put Vegapunk over his shoulder.

"Bender knows where to find us if he so chooses to come back," Joker said, not really caring much about it either way. "And if we have to move again, our new friend will be able to find him easily and relay our new position." Joker glanced back at Vegapunk and smirked wide at all the possibilities opened up with this man in his possession. "Oh Luthor," Joker said as he looked back forward and walked back into one of the dark tunnels underneath Metropolis. "This flashy show of yours is so bland, so _messy._ It's time for someone new to take over the crime of this world. Someone scary, someone dangerous," the clown grinned, and finished, "someone hilarious."

* * *

 **A/N Vegapunk! What is the Joker planning? He's been sneaking around the city stealing weapons, breaking people out of prison, and causing chaos all day, but now he has abducted the Government's smartest scientist, Dr. Vegapunk! Vegapunk told Bender his friends were up in the city above trying to save him and Bender ran off, but the idea of revenge wasn't enough to get Tai Lung to run off. Meanwhile up in the city above, Reanimations are getting sealed left and right, however the people fighting them are still losing ground. Vice Admiral Lacroix goes down before Kuzan can stop Omoi, Neji, and a group of other Reanimations. Nagato's Paths of Pain are all but destroyed, only the Deva Path remaining. Still, they took down Naruto, Zaratras, and Kamishiro, leaving only a small amount of Reanimations left, and the reanimator himself. Will the NEG soldiers and our heroes be able to stop Orochimaru? What about Luthor? Find out next time, on NEXUS!**

joebob323 chapter 85 . Nov 18

Lovely job, just have one question: which anime was that end angel from? Also, you wrote a lot! I enjoyed reading this chapter, hope to see more soon!

 **Thanks for the review! The last angel, Castiel, was actually from the tv show Supernatural. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

Espada-001 chapter 85 . Nov 19

Nothing to say about this chapter except Great Job! Can't wait for the next update.

 **Thanks for another review! Glad you're enjoying. About your previous review, as I was low on time last time I edited and did not put review responses in: to tell you the truth I have not watched enough of Hitman Reborn to use those techniques you mentioned. Didn't know about Hibari's, and just saw the Zero Point Breakthrough in an episode I watched the other day. But yeah, that would have been a useful one for sealing the Reanimations too! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.**

* * *

 **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed Nexus. As I did not do so last chapter, I will put a list down at the bottom with all of this chapter and last chapter's characters if you were wondering where I got them from. There sure are a lot of them in these 18,000 word long chapters XD. Also, just wanted to let everyone know that with the week off I got for Thanksgiving, I am definitely going to finish Metropolis by the end of the week. So get excited, the end is nigh! XD**

 **One Piece: Kuzan, Akainu, Bastille, Yamakaji, Momonga, Strawberry, Marines, Vegapunk, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Shanks, Benn Beckman, Lucky Roo, Yasopp, Karsee, Hajrudin, Lacroix, Tsuru, Nico Robin, Blackbeard, Magellan, Hannyabal, Saldeath, Smoker, Coby, Shu, Doberman, Dr. Kobato, Helmeppo, T-Bone, Rankyaku, Soru, Geppou.**

 **Fairy Tail: Laxus, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, Makarov, Elfman, Mirajane, Lucy, Alzack.**

 **Hitman Reborn: Tsuna, Kyoko, Gokudera, Haru, Hibari, Gamma, Dendro, box weapons.**

 **Akame ga Kill: Najenda, Sheele, Lubba.**

 **Kung fu Panda: Crane, Po, Tai Lung, Dragon Warrior.**

 **DC Comics: Lex Luthor, Superman, Batman, Bane, Joker, Kryptonians.**

 **Attack on Titan: Levi, Annie, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, 3DMV.**

 **Naruto: Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, A (Fourth Raikage), Mei Terumi, Omoi, Samui, Sai, Maki, Three Tails, Yagura, Isobu, Nine Tails, Nagato, Konan, Pain: Deva, Preta, Animal, Naraka, Asura, and Human Paths, Asuma Sarutobi, Konohamaru, Izumo, Kotetsu, Orochimaru, King of Hell, Byakugan, Tailed Beast Bomb.**

 **DBZ: Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Chibi Trunks, Mirai Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha.**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **Bleach: Ishida, Chad, Ichigo**

 **Futurama: Bender, Fry, Leela**

 **Guilty Crown: Ouma Shu**

 **Towa no Quon: Kamishiro**

 **Avatar the Last Airbender: Toph Beifong, Katara, Aang, Colonel Fong, earth-benders**

 **Maximum Ride: Max, Gazzy, Angel**

 **Supernatural: Castiel**

 **Flash: Flash, Mark and Clyde Mardon**

 **Halo: Arbiter, Covenant, Phantoms.**

 **Psyren: Tenjuin Kyle**

 **Danmachi: Tiona, Tione, Bete, Finn.**

 **Hunter x Hunter: Killua, Wing, Zushi.**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda**

 **Teen Titans: Nightwing, Starfire, Speedy, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven.**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Isaac McDougal (Freezing Alchemist), State Military.**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Riku, Kairi, Sora, Ansem, Keyblade, Xehanort's Heartless.**

 **Seven Deadly Sins: Dreyfus, Zaratras, Slader, Simon, Jillian, Weinheidt.**

 **Sword Art Online: Kirito**

 **Ben 10: Ben, Gwen, Max Tennyson**

 **The Incredibles: Dash, Bob, Helen, and Violet Parr**

 **World of Warcraft: Horde, Alliance, Windriders.**

 **Code Geass: Lelouch Lamperouge**

 **OKAY! THAT WAS THE LONGEST LIST EVER. Damn, that took me a while and I still doubt I got all of the characters mentioned. Anyway, once again I hope you liked the chapter and look forward to another update tomorrow!**


	87. Nexus 16-6 We Will Fight!

**A/N: And with this part, Nexus 16.6, Chapter 16 hits 100,000 words on its own. Only makes sense with the climactic chapter of the entire first Saga of Nexus, but still, I think it's pretty cool. XD. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter! We Will Fight!**

 **Disclaimer: Sigh, might as well do this again to avoid trouble. I don't own DC comics, Dbz, Fairy Tail, TMNT, One Piece, Avatar-TLA, Incredibles, Towa no Quon, Halo, Akame ga Kill, Naruto, Psyren, Fairly Oddparents, Ben 10, 7 Deadly Sins, FMA/FMAB, Hitman Reborn, Kingdom Hearts, Simpsons, Bleach, or any other media you recognize characters and settings from in this story.**

* * *

 **Nexus 16.6 We Will Fight**

 **Pao Town**

"Uh oh," Tean said in a quiet voice. The little boy was standing in front of the group of prisoners and he spotted someone moving around who he was really hoping would have just stayed asleep. "Donnie!" he called out, spinning and running back towards the town behind him.

A ninja turtle with a purple mask was standing at the entrance to the Main Street of Pao talking to a woman with long green hair. Donatello and Bisca turned and spotted one of the kids they left to watch the prisoners running their way. Other kids and many adults from Pao were standing around the Covenant aliens and Marines all tied up or sitting on the ground silently without their weapons, weapons that those guards were now holding and pointing at them. Tean was the youngest though so he did not have a gun and would be missed least if he ran off.

"What is it?" Donnie called to the eleven year old running his way.

"Their leader's waking up!" Tean exclaimed.

Donatello and Bisca opened their eyes wide. The Fairy Tail sniper lifted up her magical rifle and Donatello whipped back out his staff. They started running the other way as Tean who stopped and started panting as the older people ran by him. He turned with his hands on his knees and lifted up his head to watch what happened next. His breath hitched and his entire body tensed up at the sight behind him.

Earlier with Dash fighting them, they did not understand just how much faster the blond boy was than the rest of them. Suddenly Dash became a thousand times more impressive because they were unable to witness just how powerful the Vice Admiral facing them was before. Stainless woke up in a bad mood. He got knocked unconscious by a kid a third of his age, less, and was embarrassed in front of all of his men. His speeders and the Covenant dropships they came with were all just piles of smoking scrap metal now and he woke up surrounded by civilians pointing swords and guns at him.

It did not stay that way for long. Stainless vanished to the eyesight of every person guarding him and one man hunched over with a fist in his stomach a second later. The sword was ripped from his hand and the Vice Admiral shouted, "Soru!" He vanished again and appeared behind two men who were running towards him with swords raised. The men dropped to the floor with blood splashing out of their chests, while Stainless just eased his body back and forth to dodge the beams firing at him from the other guards. He ran around the circle and defeated his enemies one at a time while his men started getting back up and cheering for him, running to the fallen guards and grabbing their weapons.

Stainless was bringing his sword down towards a woman holding a Covenant rocket launcher she could not figure out how to use, when his Observational Haki kicked in and he froze in place. If he had kept running, the scatter blast of sniper rifle fire would have crashed right into him. He turned his head and glared over at the path into the town where a green haired mage wearing a cowboy hat lowered her sniper with wide-eyes seeing that the Marine Vice Admiral dodged her attack. "Soru," he stated, and he vanished again. He shot over between his men and then added, "Geppou!" He kicked up into the air and did a flip over the staff the teenage mutant ninja turtle was swinging at him.

Stainless finally became visible once again right on the edge of the town, holding his sword out straight to the right. Donnie and Bisca had their backs to his, and the man did not even turn around as they grunted and collapsed to their knees with cuts on them.

"RAAAA!" the horde of NEG soldiers cheered as their leader took out the best fighters Pao had left. They started charging towards the city and stopped near the main entrance where their leader was, because further down the street was a mass of civilians huddled together, looking very afraid down the road at them.

"I told you that this town would become NEG territory," Stainless said in a booming voice that carried down the street. He stabbed his sword down into the ground in front of him and yelled out, "I now declare it under my control! Unless," he narrowed his eyes at the uneasy figures down the road and kept his hand on the hilt of his blade stuck in the ground, "one of you would like to challenge my claim?"

"He cut up Donatello," someone whispered.

"Did you see him stab Bisca?"

"I couldn't see him at all," their hushed whispers could be heard by the man down the road who smirked.

He brushed down his suit getting the dirt off it so that it could match his name once more. "Good," Stainless hummed to himself when no one stepped forward. "Men!" He called out and turned around. And when he turned around, he suddenly realized something. "Wait a second," he mumbled under his breath. He turned and snapped at a soldier next to him, "Private!"

"Yes sir!" the man reported immediately, saluting the powerful Vice Admiral.

"Where is that family? The ones who were fighting us earlier," he specified.

"Actually sir," the man began hesitantly. "The fast boy ran off right away, he said he was heading to Metropolis where…"

"Where what?!" Stainless yelled.

"Where the rest of Pao's fighters already are!" the man yelled back, and Stainless's eyes went wide. "Then," the man continued, "the family took our only working speeder and chased after him."

Stainless spun and he glared down the road at the civilians starting fifty yards away from him. "You dare to attack the NEG's capital?!"

No one spoke for a few seconds, until a little girl with long dirty blonde hair stepped forward. Mizuki took a deep breath and then called out in a high pitched voice, "Well you attacked us!" The hypocrisy was obvious even to the man who shouted it and he furrowed his brow, frowning at the sense the child made. Still, this was just a small town, the NEG represented the better half of a continent!

"This will not be forgiven," Stainless said, his voice cold and without emotion. Some of the Marines looked at their leader nervously hearing him say that, and even more nervously as he pulled his sword back out of the ground.

Half of Pao's citizens stepped back and one of the Marines right behind Stainless whispered, "Vice Admiral sir, should we not return to Metropolis to see what the situation-"

"With what vehicles?" Stainless seethed through his teeth and his man shut up remembering their lack of transportation. "Our transports are destroyed, and the ones who did so are attacking our home at this very minute. We must retaliate, to the most extreme extent." Stainless said in a voice that had the majority of his soldiers and the aliens behind him raising their regathered weapons.

The citizens of Pao who figured they had to fight moved forward. Men told their families to run while they held people off. Children started to cry. Swords were drawn and guns were pointed across the gap in the street. Stainless lifted his sword and opened his mouth-

"Come on!" a voice shouted in between the Marines and the citizens down the road.

"Wait! You guys don't understand!" another high-pitched, child's voice exclaimed.

"The battle's already going on! It's crazy over there!" the door to a house closer to the edge of town where the Marines were than to the rest of the citizens burst open. The citizens gasped thinking that one of their own was about to run into the enemies' ranks, and then every citizen of Pao dropped their jaws.

"Guys wait!" Tean shouted, but would not run out the door after the other two boys who just sprinted out before him. He only ducked into the building to hide when he saw Stainless fighting everyone, but when Tean got inside the bedroom in the back, he was shocked to see two children lying on the bed fast asleep. When he saw _whose_ children they were though, he shook them as hard as he could until they woke up. Unfortunately, as soon as they got up they started yelling about getting to Metropolis and ran away from him.

Now, Tean could only stand in the doorway and stare out nervously at the two kids who got on the road and then stopped short in their tracks. The five year old and his four year old best friend turned their heads and looked at the army on their lefts, then looked right down the road and spotted all of their friends and neighbors crying and standing afraid.

Some of those neighbors recognized the boys though, and Eleanor Abernathy stepped forward and pointed down the road. "Hey boys!" she yelled. The former crazy-cat-lady who ChiChi once found medicine to save, yelled to her youngest son, "Those guys just took over the town! Take it back!" The yellow skinned woman with gray hair sounded insane to the Marines and aliens who looked down at the kids just barely out of being toddlers.

"Hey Trunks," Goten began after hearing Eleanor call to them. "If those guys took over the town, does that mean-"

"Yeah," Trunks replied. The five year old turned and he lifted up his tiny fists, getting into a fighting stance. "If we beat them, the town is ours!"

All the Pao citizens who felt some hope suddenly felt a little more nervous hearing what the boys had in mind. They were nervously stepping backwards still and even the men who moved forwards originally were backing up now. Some of the newer members of Pao were whispering to the older citizens asking why everyone was changing their attitudes, and the responses they received made them all back up too.

The Marines on the other hand, started bursting out laughing as soon as Trunks rose up his fists. "You can't be serious!" a man two times as tall as Stainless and five times as heavy shouted. He marched forward and punched his fists into each other while grinning down at Trunks, "Go run along kid before you get, yourself…" the man slowly stopped talking and just lowered his bottom lip as the kid he was talking to lifted off the ground.

Trunks rose higher and higher until he was floating a few feet in front of the large man's face. "Boo," Trunks said in a menacing, though high-pitched voice. The fat man in front of him did not even have time to scream before Trunks's left elbow indented itself in his face. He got lifted off the ground and thrown back into the ranks of soldiers behind him.

Everyone just gawked at the five year old who was probably the most powerful five year old on the planet. Trunks pulled his fists down to his sides and rose his voice, "HaaaAAAA!" A white aura surrounded the child and he flew forward at the same time the spiky-haired boy beneath him ran forward swinging his arms at his sides like a true child. Unfortunately for one of the Marines who thought this kid really was just a small boy unlike his friend, he let one of those fists hit him and got tossed aside like a ragdoll.

"Shoot them!" Stainless yelled.

A rifle bullet slammed into Trunks's forehead and the little boy frowned. He crossed his eyes and stared at the point on his forehead where there was a smoking black mark and he called out, "That smarts!" He looked back down and then vanished to the normal human eye, appearing next to the man who shot him and then spin-kicking him in the side of the body, crushing his trigger arm into his side and cracking the bone.

After seeing Dash take all of their attacks only for the boy to beat them all senseless, seeing another boy able to do the same thing demoralized the NEG soldiers. They threw down their weapons again hoping the kids would spare them, but Stainless was not so fast to give up. His pride as a Marine commander rested in the success of this mission and he knew it. "The rest of you are a disgrace to the Marines and the NEG!" he yelled out, while charging at the younger of the two boys.

As Stainless swung his sword, Goten turned his head towards him and Stainless imagined a different face in his place. The boy's spiky black hair made the exact same shape that his father's did, spiking out in every direction, and he had the same smile too. He had only seen the man once or twice before, but at the moment he recognized whose son this was, and it made him feel better when Son Goku's son ducked under his blade and then jumped up and punched him so hard in the stomach that the boy's fist was visible on Stainless's back.

"Oooh!" hundreds of people winced at the same time seeing Goten's fist almost punch straight through the man. They cringed and then looked up in the air to follow Stainless's arc up into the sky. The man left their sight and the two demi-Saiyans turned to each other. "Yeah!" they yelled out. The citizens of Pao had the same reactions and started cheering, "Woohoo!"

Goten and Trunks bumped elbows and grinned while laughing. "You ready?" Trunks asked his younger friend. Goten nodded excitedly back at him and the two boys spun away from the crowd of backing up enemies to look into the town again. Their town. "Attention peasants!" Trunks yelled out and he flew up in the air. The people stopped cheering and their initial qualms about the two boys saving them returned. "This is now our town!"

"Yeah!" Goten exclaimed and jumped up in the air thirty feet so he hovered next to his friend for a second. He could not fly so he fell back down, but he stuck his fists up in the air as he did and yelled out, "I'm the Mayor now dad!"

* * *

 **Metropolis**

"Hey Ben!"

Ben and Gwen turned their heads and saw a person standing down the road from them. He was shorter than them, was wearing all blue, and had blond hair on top of his twelve year old head. "Dash!" Ben exclaimed. He had not seen the younger boy for over an hour, and he was relieved to see he was okay.

Dash sprinted all the way up to Ben in the matter of a second, and he looked up at the older boy. "Are you alright?" Dash asked. He looked at Ben's right arm and was surprised to see it no longer looked broken.

"Yeah, that weird white light earlier healed my arm," Ben told the boy who he noticed was staring.

"Weird, it did the same with my ribs," Dash said.

"Mine too," Gwen agreed. "Though Ben already healed most of my injuries," she added.

"Anyway, who's that?" Dash asked, motioning at the guy Ben had trapped next to them under crystals and hardened purple goo.

"Elfman!" Elfman shouted his name.

"Elfman?!" a woman's voice shouted to the right of the three kids standing in front of Elfman's trapped body. They all turned and looked down the road to see Mirajane Strauss standing a hundred feet away from them with her hands covering her mouth. She stood there with Katara standing on her left side, the water-bender from Pao also looking shocked to see Mira's little brother flat on the floor trapped under a hard coating of crystals and sludge.

Mira started sprinting over while Elfman stared her way in shock. "Mira-nee," he whispered.

"Elf-nii!" a voice shouted on the other side of the street as Mirajane. They all spun the other way and looked down the road the direction Ben and Gwen came from, where two young girls were standing on top of a fallen building's side.

Wendy turned to the girl next to her as Lisanna's eyes filled with water. "Lis," Wendy began.

Lisanna started sprinting down the street to Elfman just like her older sister was doing. Katara and Wendy chased after the two sisters, while Ben and the other kids just backed away from the white haired man about to reunite with his sisters. As they were backing up, Ben had a weird sensation in his gut and he lifted back up his head. He stared at Elfman for a second, but realized the sensation was coming from behind him.

"Oh my God! How are you here?!" Lisanna shouted.

"Lisanna, Mira-nee," Elfman began. He was turning his head back and forth to look at his approaching sisters, but one of the times he moves his head back across the three kids in front of him, he saw Ben staring above him oddly. Ben's eyes started to widen and the boy opened his mouth to yell, but it was not in time.

Out from the broken brick building that Elfman smashed through before, another huge person flew out and landed right on top of the hardened cover trapping Elfman to the ground. He held a massive steel bar in his hand, and as he rose it up the entire pillar surrounded in black. Ben recognized the technique, _Armament Haki!_ "Move!" The boy shouted. He turned and dove for his cousin, but Gwen was already raising her arms and made a forcefield in front of her, Ben, and Dash.

Mad Monk Urouge slammed down the steel bar on top of Elfman, shattering the hardened sludge and all of the crystals, as well as breaking right through Elfman. The difference between Elfman and the trap that had him though, was that Elfman would recover on his own. Urouge stood there, a tall man with a buzz cut of black hair, a smile on his face, and huge muscles all over his body. He had two white wings sticking out of his back, and the steel beam he was holding stayed covered in Haki. "Hahaha! A bunch of children? I expect you are more than just that however!" Urouge laughed and called to them all.

Elfman's body reformed on the floor next to Urouge and he found himself standing back up on his feet. "No," Elfman whispered in horror. He darted his dark eyes to the man next to him with similar black eyes. "Why would you do that? I don't want to fight my sisters!"

Urouge glanced at Elfman, and he spotted two others on the road who had similar white hair. "Sorrry about that, my body moved on it's own. Don't worry, I will go after your sisters so you don't have to have the displeasure of killing them." Urouge's body was making him attack someone, and he chose the older woman on his left who stopped running at them and started staring in shock. Mirajane was still exhausted from her battles and mentally tired from all the pain Cooler put her through. She took a step back, but Urouge was fast and flew at her like a missile.

"NO!" Elfman shouted. He wanted to chase the man and stop him, but his body would not let him. Instead, he started re-transforming. A Full-Take-Over, Beast Soul. Elfman's skin turned into fur and his body got larger. His face turned into that of a ravenous beast's and his teeth sharpened. "RAAA!" Elfman roared, and he charged at the blue forcefield in front of him, slamming his right fist into it. Gwen stumbled backwards and her forcefield cracked in a dozen different places from the one punch. Elfman pulled his other hand back and Ben shouted, 'scatter,' but they did not run fast enough as Elfman slammed through the barrier and hit the floor between the three kids.

All three of them were lifted up in the air shouting out in pain. Ben crossed his arms and clenched his teeth, and he thought, _Saiyan Ben!_ A green light surrounded him and Ben's body transformed, though not by much. A brown tail shot out of Ben's butt, and his eyes turned coal black. A faint white aura surrounded him, and then faded a second later to Ben's surprise. _I still don't have much strength left-_ Ben's thoughts were cut short by a monster rising up in front of his face. The surprised boy crossed his arms in front of his chest, but Elfman was faking the punch straight at him, and instead hit the kid with a hook into his left side that sent Ben spinning through the air and down into the ground.

Ben hit the floor and skid across the ground, bouncing and bouncing until he slammed into a falling building's fall that he indented with his body. Gwen looked over at her cousin, then snapped her gaze up and shouted a spell, while raising her arms at a falling Elfman. A blue light surrounded Elfman and pulled in like a straight-jacket around him. The light tightened and pressed Elfman's body in, and then the monster roared and spread its arms, shattering the forcefield and dropping down in front of Gwen. He rose up his hands above his head and put them together, then brought them down as one fist for the top of the young girl's head.

"Gwen!" Lis shouted towards her best friend. She and Wendy ran forward while Ben just barely opened his eyes and looked over in horror at his cousin's terrified face.

"Move!" Dash yelled, sprinting at Gwen and pushing his arms out into her. She got shoved out of the way of Elfman's attack, and the fists hit the little blond boy on the top of the head instead. Gwen looked back in horror and screamed his name, just like Ben and the Fairy Tail girls did.

Mirajane and Katara looked past the man in front of them to the other end of the street where Elfman just plowed Dash straight into the pavement. As they looked over, the ice that trapped the front of Urouge shattered and the muscular man behind it slammed both of his fists forward. Katara swiped her hand in front of her and a whip of water hit the side of Urouge's left hand, redirecting it into his own other arm and making the pirate stumble to the side. Urouge stopped stumbling and looked back at the teenage girls. "Uh oh," he told them. They stopped looking as worried for Dash and turned their gazes back to the man in front of them.

"Umm, uh oh?" Katara asked the pirate. As she did, Urouge's biceps buffed out, and then the rest of his arms did the same. His torso was shaking and getting bigger by the second, and he grew a few feet in height while his body got much larger. Urouge reached down and grabbed the floor beneath them, and his fingers crushed right through the pavement.

"Run!" Mira exclaimed, and already started running to the side. As she ran, the ground beneath her feet crumbled and she spun her head back to see Urouge picking up the street, an entire fifteen meter wide chunk of pavement that her and Katara were partially standing on. "Ahh!"

"Mira-nee!" Elfman shouted to his left, but found himself raising both arms up above his head again. His eyes widened in panic as he had not yet moved from the position he slammed Dash into the ground. Everyone on his side of the road looked at him confusedly as to why he was raising his arms again instead of turning to Gwen, Lis, and Wendy who were charging him. They realized it as they saw movement beneath Elfman, and heard Dash moaning in pain down below him.

"No, please," Elfman pleaded as his lifted his clawed fists and prepared to smash down on the already injured twelve year old.

"Elfman stop!" Ben shouted as he pried himself from the wall he was indented in. He started running back down the road, but Elfman was bringing his fists down already.

Gwen tried raising her arms to make a forcefield around Elfman's fist, but she was too late. She opened her mouth to scream, when something in the top of her vision caught her eye. Hey eyes darted up and she saw a vehicle that she recognized. She recognized it from a few months earlier on the day that Castle Oblivion fell, that the Lord of Darkness attacked Port Royal. She remembered seeing the Government speeder when the Jedi came to Pao Town. The same type of speeder was falling from the sky, spinning around with smoke coming out of it, and Urouge turned in the last second to see the speeder was falling right towards him. He did not even have time to throw the huge chunk of pavement he was holding, as the speeder slammed into his body and half the people on the street fell over at the massive explosion that followed.

Elfman kept bringing his fist down, he brought it down while the speeder was falling, but his fist never collided with its target. It did not connect because there were three figures falling from that speeder, the reason it crashed being because they jumped off and left no one flying it. And one of the figures in red uniforms and black masks who were falling, had her hands risen in front of her and created a purple translucent forcefield that surrounded Dash and stopped Elfman's punch.

Elfman started to turn his head, but did not finish by the time the muscular man with short blond hair and very broad shoulders dove straight into him and tackled him away. The two of them hit the ground and tumbled over each other for a few seconds before the man in tight red spandex came out on top. He straddled the monster beneath him and punched his right fist into the creature's face, then his right fist, and then his left again, and his right. He smashed Elfman back and forth over and over until pieces of Elfman's body were shredding off and turning into gray squares that tried pulling back to his body only to be beaten off again.

While the man beat Elfman to a pulp, the two women who dropped from the speeder landed next to Dash. The younger one who made the forcefield around him bent down and grabbed him by the shoulders. She stood him up, and the dizzy boy focused his gaze on the girl in front of him. Right as his vision became clear and his eyes widened, the girl bending down in front of him slapped him straight across the left cheek. Dash's eyes opened wide and Violet glared into them, "What were you thinking? Running off like that was stupid! You could have gotten yourself killed! What would you have done if I didn't just show up, huh?"

"Dash honey," Helen Parr pushed her daughter to the side and grabbed Dash's shoulders now. "I'm so glad you're alright. But your sister's right," Elasta Girl's expression changed from worried to scolding instantly. "You were told not to come to the city. Look at this place, it's crazy! The whole city is in ruins!"

"I was trying to stop that," Dash mumbled at his mom and sister who were scolding him in the middle of the road while everyone else just stared at them with dropped jaws.

"Where the Hell did they come from?" Gwen mumbled to herself.

Ben finally slowed down as he reached her and came to a full stop. "I have no idea," he mumbled.

"Urrggh, RaaAA!" Growling and roaring noises started coming from the flaming carcass of the speeder down the block from them. They all looked over and watched as a huge chunk of metal lifted up, then got dropped to the side by the insanely muscular pirate beneath it. Urouge stepped out of the wreckage and his burnt skin started to regenerate in front of their eyes.

"Whoa, what is he?" Violet questioned.

"This one too," Bob Parr said, as he continued beating up Elfman's body and it was not staying torn apart. He was starting to get tired, panting every time he swung a punch down into the monster's body.

"They're reanimations," Ben stated loudly. "They were brought back from the dead. That man you're beating up Mr. Parr, is my old friend Elfman." Mr. Incredible stopped punching Elfman for a second and stared down at the guy pulling himself back together in shock. "No," Ben exclaimed, "don't stop! Keep him down so he doesn't kill us against his will."

"Oh, alright," Bob swung his fist down, and Elfman rose his right hand up. He caught the older man's fist and tossed up, throwing Mr. Incredible up in the air.

"Dad!" Violet and Dash exclaimed.

Elfman started standing up as his body began to fully heal, but Dash appeared out of nowhere in front of him. The kid's body was surrounded in a white aura and he started punching twenty times per second into Elfman who staggered backwards as the fists tore him up. Violet and Helen were still turning from their falling father/husband, and Bob was landing down on his feet and turning back as well, and all three family members gawked at the sight of Dash taking a pause for a second, and then punching forward harder than ever. He punched the man at just the right angle to lift Elfman off the ground and send him soaring at the other man charging their way from the other side of the street.

Elfman hit Urouge who lifted his arms and caught him, but then got knocked down as well as Dash sprinted towards them and kicked him in the face. Dash knocked them to the ground and yelled, "I don't care if you're reanimations or whatever! Don't hurt my family!" His fists were a blur and the zombies he was fighting got shredded in a matter of seconds.

"Dash move!" the boy snapped his head up and saw a girl standing on top of the burning wreckage. She had burns over most of her body, her blue gi was mostly destroyed, and her left arm was limp at her side, but Katara had her right arm raised and a wall of water rising up behind her. Dash flipped backwards away from the two men whose bodies started to reform on the street. As Dash was still flipping through the air, Katara brought down the wave. It surrounded all of the gray shreds of the reanimations, slowing down the speed at which they pulled back into full forming bodies. Still, Elfman's face reformed first out of all of his body, and he stared out of the water at two girls running towards him.

The outsides of the water he was trapped in started to freeze over and he knew what was coming. Elfman's body started fixing itself even slower as the water froze, and he smiled out at the two girls running towards him. He did not need to breath, so speaking under water was not a problem and he opened up his mouth. He mouthed words out to Lis and Mira who slowed to a stop in front of the water bubble.

"Elf-nii!" Lis shouted, tears spilling down her face. "Natsu showed up right before you passed! And we found Gray and Erza, and Wendy too!" Wendy was standing far behind Lis and she had water on the bottoms of her eyelids too. Lis kept shouting, "The Master died, but we all banded together to avenge him! We're going to stop the man who did this to you too! I promise!"

"Elfman," Mira whispered. She reached her hand out and a hand that was forming near the front of the bubble moved out to the edge. Mira put her hand right up against the bubble as the side closest to her began to freeze over, and a hand pressed right up against hers, before the sheet of ice formed between them. The two sisters stared through the translucent ice at the face inside it, his eyes closed and his mouth in a permanent smile.

* * *

"Oh man," Natsu mumbled. The pink haired Fairy Tail mage lay flat on his back, arms and legs spread to the sides, staring up into the black sky above. Despite the healing magic Riku hit him with, he could not find the strength to stand back up. A little to his left, Natsu could see the frozen mound with three sealing tags on it that trapped Kamishiro inside. As long as that man was frozen solid, there was nothing making Natsu want to get back up anymore.

His eyes focused on the ice for a little longer before turning back to the black clouds above him. "Oi Lucy," Natsu muttered while staring at the dark sky. "Are you watching? Did you see that? The bastard who killed you, he's dead again. You don't have to worry about a thing." Natsu had a completely serious look on his face and stopped talking but looked like he was waiting. It looked like he was awaiting a response although none came. He sighed and just closed his eyes, a small smile coming to his face. "Master, we're almost finished. Just a little longer, and we'll avenge you too."

 **BOOOOM!** _ **CRASH! Doof Dt-dt-dt-dt-dt.**_ **Ch-Shinnngg! BA-chaaa!**

The sounds of the battle raged around Natsu as he lay there on his back. He wanted to keep his eyes closed, but something pulled his eyelids back open and his satisfied smile faded. "Grr," he grumbled to himself. "Guess I won't be satisfied unless I take that bastard Luthor down myself." He knew it in his heart, and no matter how badly he was injured, he just was not the type of guy to roll over and let someone else finish the job for him. Natsu opened up his hands at his sides, wincing in pain from his broken fingers, but grinding his teeth through it and pressing those fingers into the floor. He pushed up, bending at the elbows and leaning his body forward into a sitting position.

As Natsu's upper body sat up and his eyes stopped focusing on the sky, they pointed down to look straight in front of him. And when Natsu looked straight ahead, his bottom lip lowered and his eyes widened. There was a man walking around a pile of debris not ten yards in front of Natsu. He had long, spiky blond hair, going down to his waist behind his back and spiking around all sides of his head and up in the air too. He had red eyes and a black tattoo on the front of his right shoulder of two curved black lines crossing over each other. The man turned his head towards Natsu right as Natsu sat up, so that they made eye contact at the same time.

"You," Zancrow snarled. Natsu just kept staring in shock, but Zancrow's mouth curved up into a huge grin at the sight of Natsu's badly beaten body. "Oh, this is going to be fun!" The Fire God Slayer cackled, and his entire body surrounded in dark purple and black flames. He already looked a little worn out from his earlier fights against NEG soldiers, but he definitely looked a lot better than Natsu did.

"What are, you doing, here?" Natsu muttered. He tried pushing himself up more, sliding one leg under his body and turning it to get himself up on one knee. He lifted up his head and screamed at the top of his lungs, or as loud as his bruised lungs would allow him. "AhhhrragghH!" Natsu leaned back on his knee with his body surrounded in black and purple flames. Zancrow walked towards him and held his hands towards Natsu, surrounding the Dragon Slayer with fire. "AHh ahh AH!" Natsu screamed as his body burned more. He paused for a second and opened his mouth wide, going to try and suck in all of Zancrow's dark flames like he had once before on Tenroujima.

As Natsu opened his mouth though, Zancrow lifted up his right foot and slammed it forward right into Natsu's chest. Natsu coughed up the flames he had just started sucking in and coughed some more in pain as Zancrow stomped down harder on his chest. "This is for, what you did!" Zancrow lifted his foot and brought it down again, this time on Natsu's face. Natsu could barely move, and now his body was filling with even more pain. He tried lifting his arms to push Zancrow's leg away, but the flames engulfed his body again and all he could do was open his mouth to scream in pain. When he opened his mouth though, the flames around him went into his mouth and filled up his windpipe. Natsu did not really know how eating flames worked, but they did not usually go down his trachea. Normally he would _eat_ flames, not just breathe them in, so as his throat burned in agony like the rest of him, Zancrow burst out laughing.

"You idiot!" Zancrow chided between cackling laughs. "Burn! Burn Fire Dragon Slayer, burn! BURN!" The flames around them intensified and Natsu's skin darkened again. He opened his mouth to scream but more flames went in the wrong pipe and burnt him from the inside. He thought he was used to Zancrow's flames, he thought his body could handle them, but his immune system was so damaged from his battles that it was too weak to recognize the flames and absorb them into his body. "Hahaha! HAHAHA!" Zancrow saw Natsu's eyes start rolling back and his face start to peel.

"Gum Gum-" a voice shouted from so close to the two of them that Natsu's eyes snapped back to normal and darted to the left. Zancrow started turning his head right and only made it a few inches, but he did dart his eyes over fast enough to see the man standing only a few feet away from them with his arm stretched out a hundred yards behind him. Luffy planted his right foot down at Natsu's side and he brought his fist forward, "BULLET!" His fist shot forward so fast that Zancrow did not have time to raise his arms. His fist flew through the black and purple flaming aura, slammed into Zancrow's face so hard that teeth came out and the fist indented into the God Slayer's nose, eyes, and skull, and then sent the mage flying so hard that he hit a building a mile behind him and the building exploded in every direction.

Luffy brought his fist back down in front of him and he snapped his head to the side with a pissed off expression on his face. He glared out into the distance with bloodshot eyes, still messed up from Kamishiro's corrosive mist attack earlier, but feeling a little better after Riku used Cure magic on him. Luffy saw something moving on his right and watched as the man on the floor stood on one foot, and then got up on the other. Luffy stared at him in surprise, as he thought the man was dead considering the flames wrapped all around his burnt-black body. Natsu opened up his mouth and without Zancrow attacking him, he was able to do this his way. "Ahhhaaaaa!" Natsu sucked in the flames around his body and all the flames on the floor around him, as well as those in a trail following after where Zancrow's body flew off to. The dark purple and black flames sucked into Natsu's body and the Dragon Slayer gulped, then snapped his eyes open, "I'm all fired up!"

His whole body still ached in pain, and he could barely move a few of his appendages as his muscles were ripped and bones were broken, but his fatigue dropped down and Natsu's mouth curved up into a grin. He turned his head a little to face Luffy, an action alone that made his whole body ache in pain. "Thanks Luffy, I owe you one."

Luffy stared at the man next to him for a few seconds, then tilted his head to the side with a questioning look on his face. Natsu was all ready to run off, but Luffy's confused look had him holding off for a second. "What?" Natsu asked him.

"Um, who are you?" Luffy asked.

Natsu almost fell over. He stumbled a little to his right and then stood back up straight with an angry expression on his face. "What do you mean 'who are you?!'" Natsu exclaimed at him. "How do you not know my name?" Luffy un-tilted his head and put a finger in his ear like he really didn't care. Natsu's teeth ground and he snarled, "Think really hard. We fought in Castle Oblivion together, and in like three Underworld bases." Luffy twisted the finger in his ear around and hummed to himself like he was thinking, but came up blank. Then, Luffy's eyes widened and he nodded his head a few times in realization. "Thank you," Natsu said with a sigh.

"You're Gray!" Luffy shouted.

Natsu's expression darkened and he growled at the man in front of him, "You know what, nevermind about owing you one. The name's Natsu Dragneel."

"Huh," Luffy said. "Never heard of you." He turned and started jogging off towards the sounds of more explosions.

Natsu gawked after him for a few seconds, then gave chase. _Never heard of me? Is he fucking serious?!_ "Grrrr, Luffy," Natsu growled. _Not like we've ever talked before, but I would have thought he would know my name by now. Agh, whatever. Focus on Orochimaru for now, get Luffy back later._ A smirk came to the Dragon Slayer's face and he kept running after Luffy towards the sounds of screaming and loud explosions.

* * *

"Lubba dodge!" Sheele shouted. The green haired man fighting her did no such thing though. He jumped at her and out from the Cross Tails on his hands shot golden string that formed into two long spears. Lubba crossed the spears in front of him and Sheele slammed her scissors down into them. The two of them pressed against each other in the air, Lubba with blood on half of his face, on his left side, and down his entire right leg, Sheele with black eyes and gray irises that showed she was already dead.

They pushed off each other and flew back through the air, landing on different sides of Lubba's string. Unfortunately, Sheele landed closer to the side where Lubba trapped the other reanimations. He realized it a second too late and his bright green eyes widened. He shot across his strings, but was too late to stop Sheele from slashing the strings holding the pink haired kunoichi down. His Imperial Arms had been improved by Timmy Turner, but Sheele had an Imperial Arms of her own and it slashed right through his strings.

Sakura Haruna felt her that her body was able to move again and she looked up to the man diving down towards her. "Crap," Sakura growled as she pulled her fist back. Lubba had the same expression of regret on his face. He trapped her before when she was not paying attention to him, he was stronger that way than attacking head on. Sheele moved to the side and let Sakura punch a fist towards her old friend.

Lubba's Cross Tails released a huge amount of hard string that he put in front of his body as a web as he fell. Sakura punched forward into that web and her fist pushed the strings back, and slammed Lubba right in his panicked face. He only managed to slow the punch down a little, and his mind got rattled by the punch that threw him backwards. He hit the floor and bounced, burning his left arm from the skid mark. He hit the floor again and bounced again, and then slammed to a stop into a tall tree. The tree's trunk cracked and as Lubba dropped down the tree itself started to fall towards him.

His eyes were partially closed and he could barely move. He looked up above him at the tree falling, and he clenched his teeth angrily. _Damn it, I just want to see her, one last time._ The tree fell so it was only two feet above his body, and then out of nowhere a fist made of green steel slammed into the side of the trunk. The tree changed trajectory and fell a little to Lubba's left, and his eyes widened as the woman he was just thinking of stood above him on the right with her fist extended. Najenda looked pale in the face to match her short white hair, but she was still strong enough to push the tree away so that it did not land on her subordinate. "Stand up Lubba, our work is not finished yet."

"Boss!" Lubba exclaimed. He scrambled up on his feet, but wobbled around as soon as he got up. He reached up his hands and grabbed his head by the temples. "Urrghh, that's a concussion," he mumbled and stumbled a little to his right. He shook his aching head a few times then turned the other way, seeing that Najenda was looking over there as well. Lubba got back on guard as he remembered they were in the middle of a fight, but lowered that guard once he saw the people he had tied up before.

All of them, Hinata, Alzack, and even the recently-released Sakura, were wrapped up in pieces of paper. The paper fragments moved on their own and wrapped up the bodies one by one before other pieces of paper that had symbols written on them flattened against the outsides of their paper coffins. A few hundred pieces of paper fell out of the air and formed the shape of a woman whose skin and clothes started to form color as well from the white pieces of paper. She held her hands forward and Sheele looked down to see the ground at her feet turning into small rectangle pieces of paper. She swung her scissors down to try and slash up the paper, but there was just too much of it.

Konan fully formed and she wrapped up Sheele's legs, and then her torso with the paper. Once she got to the girl's arms, Sheele dropped her scissors and tried to move, but was frozen in place. While this happened, her mouth was gradually curving up into a smile. She lifted her head and Najenda spoke up, "Please, do not cover her face for a moment." Konan glanced behind her at the two assassins walking forward, and she slowed down the pace at which she was sealing Sheele.

"Boss," Sheele said, her mouth lowering from its smile. "I'm sorry. I must have caused you pain when I died."

"Sheele," Lubba whispered.

Najenda stepped forward and shook her head at the younger woman. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I was looking for a battle to fight. I wanted there to be an enemy for Night Raid to defeat, so I sent you to infiltrate the Underworld without realizing just how powerful they were." Najenda clenched her eyes shut and then snapped them open to look into Sheele's, "But Sheele, I want you to know, the information you got from the Underworld, it wasn't in vain."

The purple haired girl looking back at Najenda had water in her dark eyes. Konan's paper squares kept sliding up her neck and was now wrapping the back of her head. Najenda took another step forward and continued, "We had information on their leaders thanks to you! They attacked Pao, and because of you we were able to get them back. You helped us Sheele! Your death had meaning!"

Sheele closed her eyes and her smile could not have gotten wider. The paper seals spread in around the sides of her face but before they covered her completely she opened her mouth one last time, "Thank you, Boss." The paper fully covered her face and Konan put the sealing tag on her to finish it off. Sheele's paper coffin fell to the ground just like the other three in the park, and like the one on the outside she trapped Hannyabal in right before coming in. Konan turned her head and looked back into the last part of the city where explosions were rising up from. Her body fell apart little by little as her skin and clothes turned into squares of paper and flew away.

When she was gone, Lubba limped forward and looked down at the long white lump on the ground that had his old friend inside it. His right leg hurt really bad and the wound he had wrapped with his shirt had opened back up again. His side had sealed up, but the wound on his head had reopened from Sakura's punch and more was drenching his face again. He was dizzy as Hell, but he stayed standing, staring down angrily at Sheele's wrapped body.

"Let's go Lubba," Najenda told the green haired man next to her.

"Go where?" He asked. They were all alone in the park now that everyone had run away, gotten killed, or been sealed.

"Orochimaru," Najenda replied and started walking forward. Lubba spun his head to her and after a second started following. She narrowed her eyes into the distance, "We take him down, and it's all over."

* * *

"No way," Aang whispered. The Avatar stumbled backwards but kept staring ahead in horror. He had finally found Orochimaru with the group he was searching with, but a reanimation jumped out to stop them in their tracks. The reason Aang was backing away though, was because of who the young man holding twin tigerheads in his hands was. The man holding the curved hook-blades was the very same man who stopped him and his friends earlier when they were searching for the Underworld in a residential area of the city.

"Hey Aang, sorry about this. I really don't want to fight you anymore," Jet said. The young Marine Commander had black eyes with gray irises in the center of them. He stared ahead at Aang and a purple aura surrounded his hands for a second. His hands hardened with a coating of Armament Haki that then spread up the tigerheads all the way to the hooked ends. "But I have orders, and I can't seem to fight them." His body started charging forward and the others in Aang's group charged at the young man.

Jet swerved back and forth between swords and fists and he charged right at his old friend. "Jet, I don't want to fight you. Not like this," Aang whispered, shaking his head with his eyes closed and water in them.

"You're going to have to!" Jet shouted, raising up both of his blades and jumping in the air towards the Avatar. "Don't let my last memory be killing you! Aang!"

Aang's eyes snapped open and he rose his hands up in the air. A gust of wind shot out of his hands and slammed into Jet before the Marine could bring his weapons down. As Jet flew up into the air again, a group of nine people were finishing climbing over a first story building on Aang's left. There was enough debris around it that climbing to the second floor was not difficult and became necessary in order to get to the other side. They looked up in the air and the water-bender with them went wide-eyed. "Jet?" Katara gasped. She looked down below the air funnel and saw Aang with a regretful look on his face as he attacked the Marine. For a second she thought that maybe Jet missed the memo that the Marines and them were on the same side now, but as she looked back up in the air she caught a glimpse of Jet's eyes and she had to cover her mouth with her hands. "No," she whispered.

"Damn it," Ben growled as he saw tears forming in Katara's eyes. "I'm tired of Orochimaru hurting my friends!" Ben stepped forward and growled, but a blur raced by him first and he turned his head a little to see Dash was gone.

"Dash wait!" Violet called out and started chasing after her brother. Their parents ran right after the kids and the others on the destroyed building all chased after as well.

Down the road from Aang's group of fighters, the Fourth Raikage, A, charged forward with a flaring aura of electricity around him. He brought back his fist and slammed it forward, right as the darker-skinned man charging at him slammed his fist in. Tenjuin Kyle pushed his fist harder into the Raikage's and he yelled out in anger as the Raikage pushed back against him. A grinned at the young man's ferocity and yelled back at him, "Do it!"

Kyle roared and smashed his fist forward the rest of the way. He blew apart A's fist and slammed his own into the Raikage's gut. A lifted off the ground and flew backwards, smashing through a pile of debris and sending steel and glass flying everywhere. He was about to slam into another pile of rubble when Benn Beckman dropped out of the air above him with a rifle covered in Armament Haki. He slammed the butt of the rifle into A's face that sent the muscular man crashing down into the ground, losing his aura of electric-chakra as he collided.

"Now!" Momonga commanded. He pointed forward and Maki ran towards A's fallen body, but while the girl was mid-run, a flash flew towards her and Momonga's eyes turned huge. He tried kicking off the floor to intercept the enemy in time, but he was too slow. Fortunately for him, the little blond boy was not. Dash Parr leapt up in the air and rose his right arm, stopping the sword that was being swung down towards a shocked Maki. The Sand Ninja girl opened up her eyes in shock at the sight of two people standing in front of her who were not there a second ago.

One of them was the small boy who saved her by blocking a sword with his own arm. The sword cut into Dash's right arm and blood splashed out, making Dash yell out in pain. He thought he could handle a sword after getting hit by so many explosions and bullets back in Pao Town earlier, but this sword that hit him was coated in Armament Haki. The man who slashed it was amazed he did not cut straight through the boy's arm. The man pulled his sword back and stood there as Dash and Maki leapt back away from him and closer to Momonga.

The Marine Vice Admiral with long red hair stepped forward and rose up his sword. "This displeases me immensely," Momonga stated in a dark tone. "To think, Orochimaru even managed to turn you into one of his puppets, Vice Admiral Onigumo." Momonga stared in the eyes of his fellow Marine standing ten meters away from him.

"Momonga," Onigumo grumbled in a deep voice. Six more arms sprouted out of Onigumo's sides, thanks to the man's Zoan-type Devil Fruit. "What is going on here?" Onigumo questioned.

"You were brought back to life," Momonga stated. "By one of the Underworld's leaders, Orochimaru. This place you are in may not be recognizable to you, but we are in the city of Metropolis." Onigumo's narrowed, black eyes widened and darted around him to the burning piles of rubble that were supposedly buildings in their formerly great capital.

"The Underworld," Onigumo snarled, his body trembling with rage.

"You have no right to be angry!" someone shouted behind the Vice Admiral with eight arms.

Onigumo's eyes narrowed at the sound of that shout and he turned his head a little. Standing behind him were three teenagers, with one wearing tight blue and black spandex in the front. Behind them, were several Marines and other NEG soldiers, but also a few pirates from Straw Hat Luffy's crew. Nightwing stepped forward towards Onigumo and pointed a finger at the Vice Admiral, "We saw you in the Underworld base Slade was in!"

Momonga's expression darkened at the sound of that boy's accusation. _So that was the "secret assignment" Akainu sent Onigumo on. I should have suspected as much._ "Onigumo," Momonga growled, and the Vice Admiral in front of him turned around to face him. "You are a disgrace to the Marines. Your involvement with the Underworld brings shame to us all."

"I followed the Gensei's orders, and did what was necessary for Absolute Justice," Onigumo growled back at him. He ran at the red haired Marine and swung his sword down at him. Momonga clashed blades with Onigumo, then had to raise his left hand and block a flurry of punches from the other seven arms of Onigumo. Two fists got past and slammed into his stomach, knocking him backwards, but Dash ran in before Onigumo could capitalize.

The little boy jumped up and punched the hand holding the hilt of the sword first, knocking Onigumo's weapon out of his grasp. Dash turned his body in midair and started kicking rapid-fire into Onigumo's chest, knocking him backwards. "Nightwing, catch!" Dash shouted.

Nightwing charged forward and slid underneath Onigumo's flying body. He swung up with his bo-staff and knocked the Marine flying up into the air. "Star!" Nightwing shouted.

Starfire was already on it. She flew up in the air above the rising Vice Admiral and lifted up her glowing green hands. She charged up and then slammed her hands together and pointed down, making a large green beam that slammed into Onigumo's stomach and sent him crashing down into the street. As Onigumo slammed down, Momonga was going to shout at Maki to get to sealing him, when he suddenly remembered the other man they were supposed to be sealing. As he remembered it, a huge fist covered in electricity appeared in front of his face.

A slammed the fist into the Vice Admiral's face and Momonga went flying backwards. He ground his teeth and tried to hold in the pain, but as his body slammed into a building behind him, his mouth opened up and blood splashed out. Clouds of dust rose up in a half mile stretch following Momonga's skid through the city, and A lowered down his fist before darting his dark eyes around at everyone else around him. They focused on the Sand Ninja who was backing away from him, but turned as a boy sprinted at him almost too fast for him to see. He started turning his head and raising up his arm to block, but Dash sprinted around his other side and jumped up. A started turning his head back the other way, but Dash finished with his punch and slammed A down into the ground.

"Maki now!" someone yelled over at the kunoichi who was just watching all of this. As A slammed down into the ground, another man came running over in a blur of red and he dropped three reanimations at the girl's feet. Flash dropped off the three men he just defeated and then backed away to let them get sealed.

"Keep him down Starfire!" Nightwing shouted as Onigumo started getting back up. Starfire lifted up her hands and fired beam after beam of green light down into the reanimation on the ground and the ones around him.

Fifty yards away from the groups working together to finish sealing their enemies, a pile of debris exploded upwards and a ninja flew backwards with his arms crossed in front of him. He had bruises on his face and a few scratches on his body. He wore a tan kimono with a thick purple rope tied around his waist in a bow. He landed on the ground and skid backwards, and the one who knocked him through the debris flew through it as well. This person literally flew through the air though, not flying because someone hit them so hard as it was in Orochimaru's case. Sora landed down on the ground in front of Orochimaru, wearing all golden-colored clothing, his powerful Master Form.

Sora's body shimmered with white light and his clothes turned back to normal. Orochimaru felt a small shred of relief that Sora's speed, strength, and magical proficiency would be going down. As he felt that relief though, he also felt an overwhelming sense of dread and he spun his head to the left. Sora turned a little as well, though kept his attention on Orochimaru while he did. The teen grinned at the sight of cheering people down the cluttered and broken road. Orochimaru started grinding his teeth and Sora smirked at the man, "So, how many pawns do you have left now?" Sora walked forward and rose up the two Keyblades in his hands confidently. Orochimaru looked back at him disdainfully but Sora continued, "I told you Orochimaru, we are going to win."

"That's right Sora!" someone shouted down the street on the opposite side as the people cheering that they took down Onigumo, A, and the other reanimations. Sora and Orochimaru glanced that way and saw Monkey D. Luffy marching towards them with his straw hat on his head. Walking behind him on either side were Natsu and Kirito. Stepping over piles of debris on either side of the street as the three of them were Shanks and his crew, and Erza, Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail.

Lisanna, Wendy, and Mirajane saw their fellow Fairy Tail wizards down the block, and they smiled to see Gray holding Juvia on his back. The blue haired girl looked pretty beat up, but most of their friends were there, alive. Cana had a sad look in her eyes but she had not yet told the rest of the guild about Vijeeter's death to the Underworld robots earlier. She was waiting until the battle was over as to not lower their morale. She stood there with a hardened look on her face, next to Jet and a very-tired Droy who was panting with his hands on his knees. He was not as fat as he was when he got to the world of Nexus, but his large body was not all muscle either. Behind them stood Max, with Macao and Wakaba on either side of him.

"From the start Orochimaru," Sora began and Orochimaru turned back to him. "You were never going to win," Sora continued. As the boy spoke, Orochimaru could see more people walking over the the pile of debris behind Sora. He felt others coming up behind him, and saw more joining the groups on his left and right. Nagato came walking around a bend with Konan holding him up with an arm under his shoulders. Behind them walked Pain, and the assassins of Night Raid behind him.

A cloud of white smoke formed on the debris behind Sora, morphing into Vice Admiral Smoker. He lit a cigar and put it in his mouth while glaring down at Orochimaru. Coby jumped up the debris and landed next to him, and Coby heard someone shout his name out in relief. He turned his head a little and smiled seeing his best friend Helmeppo with a few Marines and Covenant soldiers jogging their way.

Orochimaru's snake eyes darted around to look at everyone around him. They were on all sides, and Sora lifted up a Keyblade to point at him, "Give up Orochimaru. It's all over."

 _I already played my trump card. Damn it,_ Orochimaru opened up his mouth without saying a word. Out from his mouth came a cloud of gray gas that spread out all over the street in an instant.

Sora covered his mouth and jumped back, but heard people coughing all around him. _What is this? Is he trying to escape?_ Sora swung his Keyblades down in front of him and the gas cloud separated. He looked ahead with wide eyes and so did many other people as Orochimaru summoned a humongous snake into the city.

Orochimaru looked at Mamba's eyes and was relieved to see that the white glow they had to them before when he released his summons was gone now. Ansem's control on it had faded, and the snake obeyed his orders and his alone now. It opened up its jaws, unhinged them, and Orochimaru stepped into the snake's mouth. "He's getting away!" Sora shouted.

The snake closed its jaws and Orochimaru's mouth started curving up into a smirk. Right as its jaws were about to close completely though, they stopped. Orochimaru spun around and his eyes grew into saucers at the sight of the man in front of him. His arms were pitch black and looked broken, but one of them was lifted up and holding the top of the snake's jaws open while he stood on Mamba's tongue. His eyes were dark, but then again it was dark inside the mouth of the snake. The man's entire body was covered in muscles, very bloody muscles, and he was breathing deeply and audibly in front of Orochimaru. He lifted up his bowed head, and his furious eyes glared into the ninja's.

No one could see what was happening inside the snake, but they all opened their eyes huge at the sight of the entire snake becoming covered in electricity. Lightning bolts sparked off of Mamba's giant body that stretched multiple city blocks. The snake lifted up its head and its eyes were shaking, and then they rolled back into its head. Its head fell to the side and its jaws opened up as the gas finished fading completely. The sounds of coughing died down and everyone stared in silence as a man walked out of the snake's open mouth. He walked out holding Orochimaru by the back of the head, and he once again filled Orochimaru's body with lightning.

Laxus stopped shocking Orochimaru and black smoke lifted off of the ninja. He tossed the man's body forward and it landed on the ground in between him and Sora. Orochimaru was twitching and his eyes opened back up. He started to lift up his hands to push his burnt self up, when the ground beneath him ripped open. More specifically, the ground in front of his face rose up in the air, and then the ground to his left and right too. The ground behind him pushed forward, lifting his body up so that he was standing straight up. Orochimaru made to lift his arms, but the ground pushed his arms against his body and then connected with the other walls of stone that already rose up around him. The ninja was lifted straight up and trapped on all sides by rock. The stone came all the way up to his neck, then wrapped around the top of his head so that only his face was showing.

"Cover his mouth too!" Sora exclaimed as Orochimaru started to open up his mouth. A sword's point shot out of Orochimaru's open mouth, but then the stone wrapping around the top of his head pressed down and Orochimaru bit down on the blade when it was only halfway out. A steel bar nearby bent towards them and shot off the ground fully. It flew towards Orochimaru and wrapped itself around the bottom half of his face, snapping the sword in the process and making the ninja mumble loudly in pain.

"Oh, what was that?" Toph asked as she walked forward, still with her arms raised just like Aang who was walking towards him from the other side. The blind girl lifted a hand to her ear when she was done tightening the steel bar around him. "What does mm mm MMM mean?" she asked in a taunting way. The girl was covered in blood almost head to toe, and after taunting the ninja she finally collapsed to the ground from her injuries against the Kryptonians.

"Curaga!" Sora shouted. Toph's closing, glassy eyes shot open and she rose up a hand to her face. She moved the hand around the cuts she got but they were all gone, not even scars remaining.

"Whoa," Toph said, and she stood back up to her feet. She turned to Sora and thanked the boy, and then they both turned back to Orochimaru.

People all over the place were looking around to see if any reanimations would jump out and try to free the man. They were a little nervous, but Sora's Keyblades vanished out of his hands in shimmers of golden light. He grinned at Orochimaru and said, "It's over. We won!" Sora had no idea that there were dozens of cameras pointed at him and over four million people just heard what he said. He didn't care though, he was happy, genuinely happy that they finally defeated Orochimaru.

Cheers rang out all around the city and outside. Men and women shook weapons over their heads and people hugged and kissed each other. There were very few people not smiling or crying with joy as victory was declared. Roy Mustang turned to Dreyfus and he held out his right hand. The Great Holy Knight looked at it for a second, and then without hesitation shook the Fuhrer's hand firmly. Kuzan had a soft smile on his bloody face as he looked around at all the cheering Marines, and he spotted Smoker looking his way with a smirk on his face as well.

Luffy was deflated, back to his normal form, wheezing, but laughing at the same time. "Shishi, shi, shishi, we did it." The cheering continued and Luffy's crew ran up to him as he dropped down on a knee. He laughed along with them and Usopp threw his arms up in the air making hand motions to exaggerate everything that happened that day. There was no need to exaggerate though, as the crazy day they had was unbelievable as it was.

Ben was exhausted. After so much fighting he was ready to just pass out already. On his left not far away, he watched as Natsu and Laxus collapsed not far from each other, both looking unable to move a muscle. Ben chuckled and he turned to his cousin and smiled. Gwen had her hands cupped to her mouth and was cheering along with everyone else. Ben could not help but smile at her even more, but he spotted something behind her that caught his eye. He saw Krillin down on one knee, his whole body shaking like just being up on one knee was already way too much for him. The man had his head bowed, but he slowly brought it up and looked up above the crowd of cheering heroes.

Every fighter inside the city was gathering in that one location they caught Orochimaru, but Krillin looked straight up above them all. Ben followed the midget's gaze to the sky and he stared at the black clouds covering the entire sky. There was so much soot and ash in the air that it almost looked like the air itself was black, but inside all that dark dust, Ben saw something falling. It was just a darker shadow of black for a few seconds, before it got even farther down into an area that was filled with a lighter coating of ash so that it became more visible.

Ben's jaw dropped as the object fell straight down only twenty yards in front of him. More people started to see it now and they turned with the smiles still on their faces and watched as it dropped. It slammed down into the ground and a few smiles were going away, a few people stopped cheering. Someone called out, 'What was that?' but no one really thought anything of it. Ben was running forward though, and he pushed past people until he was only five yards away from the object that hit the ground, and he stared at it in horror. His skin- all stretched out and winkled up, his bones- broken, his chest- barely moving and bare like the rest of his body, his face- looking like an old man's from the wrinkles but at the same time appearing so young. He heard shouts of people telling each other to 'look up,' but Ben did not want to. He did not want to know what was coming, but he looked up anyway.

There were more shadows. _Two, three, no four,_ he saw them dropping one by one like meteors falling from the atmosphere. Ben moved back and the rest of the people around him did the same thing. Bodies fell to the ground in front of them one by one. Each time, the ground shook and dust rose up in the air. The smiles once filling the faces of millions vanished. The silence that covered the city, that covered everything for a hundred miles was more than unsettling. Babies did not cry, children found themselves pursing their lips as they kept their mouths as hard shut as possible. The cameras all showed the ground that those five people slammed down on. The cameras registered who the people were and their names appeared on screens that made people horrified at what could possibly do that to them.

Two of the figures slammed down into the ground and the golden hair above their heads faded to black. Son Gohan and Vegeta lay on their backs, twitching, but unable to get up and move. Not far from Gohan, Ichigo lay on his stomach, his body nearly broken, his mind in even worse condition. He was trembling like mad and he lifted up his head just a little, to see Ishida and Chad staring at him from ten yards away with eyes as wide as plates. He mouthed the word 'Run' to his classmates, and it did not seem like that bad of an idea.

Someone gasped and everyone looked up in the sky. The feeling of dread they felt intensified by the dark shadow falling from the sky in a much slower manner than the others fell. This one dropped as if it was slowly lowering itself down, and it stopped right in the middle of the black clouds above. They could see the shadow made the silhouette of a man, and that man rose up his arms at the sides. Dust and ash all around the fighters that was getting in their lungs started rising up faster into the air. It all shot up into the clouds above, and then every person for hundreds of miles stared in shock or horror as the sky cleared. What had been a bleak sky of depressing black clouds and smoke for hours, suddenly became clear as the clouds dispersed miles into the distance in every direction of the man floating above them.

The man smiled at the blue sky around him. He looked down and dropped farther out of the sky with a growing grin on his face. The cameras pointed at him, everyone down below looked up. They saw a man they recognized from videos earlier that day, or who some of them did not recognize at all because they were not there or they could not recognize him because of the enhancements done to his body. Lex Luthor looked down at the five fighters he defeated, _Good, the fact that they are still breathing is proof that I am gaining control of my powers._ He then gazed around at all the others still standing. Natsu and Laxus staggered up to their feet, as did Krillin who got off his knees and looked towards Goku with fearful eyes. Luthor looked over between Aang and Toph and said, "Ah, Orochimaru is still alive."

The fighters all turned to look at Orochimaru, but even Aang and Toph who just turned a little to look in between them just stared in shock at the hollow stone cage that was missing one of its sides. They spun back around and even Orochimaru looked shocked to be standing at Luthor's left side right in front of the five crumpled "strongest" fighters in Metropolis. Orochimaru turned to his leader and just like everyone else, the ninja could not say a word while in such awe of Luthor's power. He did not even have an aura at the moment, but his presence alone made every person there gulp and sweat and fight to control their bladders.

Lex Luthor stood before a few hundred people. He looked around and recognized almost all of them. Some were soldiers of the government, others were warriors against his Underworld, and some were even the rebels who plotted to turn off the power nullifiers. He knew them all.

These people stared ahead at their enemy with looks of fear and contempt strewn across their faces. Mikasa Ackerman took a step back, looking terrified as she did. Her clothes were torn, her 3D maneuvering device was broken, as were her swords. She had blood trails down her right leg and left arm, all over her face, and really splattered on most of her body. Some blood was fresh, some dried out, some her own, some her friends.

The young woman was staring straight at Luthor, but at the same time she could see all around him for miles. They were standing atop piles of debris, flattened to make a new ground level with the broken buildings of Metropolis. Upturned streets, collapsed buildings, destroyed cars. For miles, all Mikasa could see was carnage. The flames burned hot and covered entire sections of what was once a great city.

 _What have we done?_ Mikasa thought. _We didn't want this. We just, I just, wanted my brother back._

Luthor's gaze cast straight ahead of him at the golden-haired man in the center of his opponents. Between the two of them were the crumpled bodies of Vegeta, Gohan, Timmy, and Ichigo. Goku was on his knees, facing the ground, hands gripping the pavement beneath him and shaking as he tried to push himself up. No matter how hard he tried though, he could not muster up the strength to keep himself transformed any longer. His long, spiky golden hair started to shrink back. It turned black and returned to the normal spiky pattern with spikes going out to either side and above his head.

Timmy Turner lay on his back, a few feet away from his friend Gohan. He had his eyes opened, staring up at the sky while he wheezed his lungs out. _We couldn't stop him,_ he thought, tears coming to his eyes as he did. He turned his head a little and saw Gohan on his side, eyes clenched shut, groaning as he twitched, his body broken in so many places. _Now, we're going to die,_ Timmy thought, as he continued to gasp over and over again. He was back to his small form, but his body looked nothing like it normally did. His skin was all wrinkly, his arms and legs looked semi-stretched out, but almost like they were hollow. His skin had turned gray, and his bones were visibly pressed against his sagging, thin skin layer. _Just like you, Wanda._ Timmy stopped trying to hold back his tears and they fell to either side of his face, making a puddle beneath his head.

The man standing at the front of the pack of fighters on one side of Luthor turned his head a little and saw Timmy. He saw the boy's wrinkled body, making him look like he was near death. And he saw Timmy's tears. Monkey D. Luffy's fists clenched and he snapped his gaze back to Luthor.

The rage the pirate felt was intense. He remembered watching Timmy die. He remembered Wanda sacrificing herself to bring Timmy back. He remembered the look on the child's face when he heard about it, the screams of agony mixed with hatred as he flew after Luthor. "Luthor," Luffy growled. The pirate with black hair no longer had a shirt on, showing his cut up torso and arms. His blue pants were cut up and burnt, and his feet looked terrible while he stood on top of some broken up stones.

Lex Luthor's serious face gained a calm smile to it. He crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. The man was a monster. He stood twelve feet tall, no hair on his head, with bulging pectorals, abs, and arms, all covered in burns. Yet despite his skin tone darkened by burns, despite the occasional shallow cut, despite the two slashes across his torso that were a little deeper than the others, Luthor looked perfectly fine. He wasn't even panting. The sociopathic leader of the Underworld looked into Luffy's eyes. "Straw Hat Luffy," he stated while looking at the pirate. "You've done it."

Luffy kept glaring angrily at the monstrous man, though he did gain a small look of confusion. Behind him, a hundred people stared at the pirate with shocked gazes. No one thought any of them would be stupid enough to speak. The Super Saiyans and Timmy Turner combined could not stand up to him, they were terrified. Kuzan stared at the short pirate captain who looked even smaller when compared to Luthor. _Straw Hat Luffy,_ Kuzan thought with a bead of sweat rolling down his face. _You truly are insane._

 _Luffy!_ Ace thought in panic as he stared over at his little brother.

Luffy calmed himself down so that he wasn't sweating as much anymore. _There is no running from him. The only thing I can do, is fight._ His fists clenched even harder and his knuckles cracked. He snarled out, "What did I do?" in the most hateful tone imaginable.

Luthor ignored his hateful tone and the fact that it looked like Straw Hat was going to hit him any second now. The man grinned and stated, "You have accomplished your goal." Luffy looked at him confusedly as did most of the others behind him. "Your Anti-NEG League. You took them on, and now they're all gone." The large man looked behind Luffy at a few of the soldiers who remained. "The High Council has been destroyed. Each of the top six have fled or been disposed of." He looked back into Luffy's eyes, "It is over. The New Earth Government is no more."

Roy Mustang wanted to open his mouth, to make some snide, confident remark, but his mouth stayed glued shut. He could not move his feet. Every fiber of his being told him that speaking out of turn in the presence of this man was the equivalent of committing suicide.

The Fuhrer, the Marines, even the Arbiter and the Covenant aliens who were still in the city just stayed silent. They could not find the courage to speak. Luffy did though. "So what if the Government's destroyed?" He asked hatefully. "It's not over." He held up a balled fist and grabbed his right bicep with his other hand. He snapped his head at Luthor and growled, "Not while you're still standing."

"Would you prefer it I sit?" Luthor mocked, keeping his calm grin on his face. Luffy made a slight movement to throw a punch, then froze in place. It wasn't he who stopped moving, but Luthor who stopped him. Luthor just stared at Luffy the same way he had been, but he lifted the pirate off the ground with his new mental powers.

"L-Luffy!" Nami shouted from thirty feet back, watching as her captain got lifted up twelve feet in the air, unable to even flinch. She looked at Luthor with the intention to shout at him to put her captain down, but one look at the monster made her freeze in sheer terror.

Lex stared up at the man he was holding with his mind. "Tell me, why is it you wish to fight me?"

"You, made my, friend cry," Luffy seethed between his teeth, finding it near impossible to open up his jaw. He looked down where Timmy was laying, wrinkled, covered in his own blood and tears. "So I'm, gonna kick your ass!"

"And the rest of you?" Luthor questioned. He looked away from Luffy without responding to his ridiculous reason. He looked around at the crowd before him. "Why would you stand against me?" His question was completely serious, which caught most people there off guard. "Surely you can not all care so much about Timmy Turner's tears. So what are your reasons for facing me now?"

No one responded as they let the question sink in. "I do not wish to kill you," Luthor stated. Despite this, not one person dropped their guards, though their heart rates did speed up at the notion that they could survive this. "My goal is to create a better Awul," he continued, his voice echoing around the streets. Miles away, millions of people watched the little televisions flying above their heads courtesy of Dr. Vegapunk. They saw Luthor's face and heard his declaration, which relieved and terrified them at the same time.

"Tetsuo Shima's vision for A World Under Law, Awul, was twisted." Although it was a very serious situation, a few people, including Luffy, thought, _So that's what Awul stands for._

Luthor continued in a booming voice, "He desired a world of peace, and for that he sacrificed everything that made this world special." The bald man looked around at the people before him. "He took away your weapons. He banned the practice of magic." Luthor looked around at some Fairy Tail wizards and then over at Kirito. "Ninjas and samurai, swordsmen and pirates, Pokemon and other tamable beasts. All these things were what made Nexus more special than any of the worlds we came from, but Tetsuo tried to hinder the greatness that could be accomplished by accepting these things. By praising them."

Luthor's grin began widening and he held out an arm forward slowly. His hand opened up and he stated, "Come with me." The crowd before him stared in shock at their enemy. "I will create a better world where those with power are not ridiculed..." He turned towards Eren Jaeger and continued, "put in cages..." He looked back at Luffy and finished, "Or just plain killed."

Luffy's eyes widened as he thought about Brook. "Yes, in my new order, you will not have to fear the general public. Those ants, those worms who kept you in collars, in chains, they would be the ones fearing you."

The tvs showed these images to the people in the distance. Everyone stared at the screens in horror. Videl Satan took a step backwards, staring at Luthor's face in fear as he looked straight at whatever camera was watching him. In doing so, he effectively stared into the eyes of millions of people, many of whom started screaming.

The madman continued, "Those of you here right now are the strongest this continent has to offer." He grinned and looked around at them. "I would gladly welcome all of you in the world I plan to create. Join me," he curled in the hand he was out-stretching to them into a fist. "Together we could-"

"No," Luffy growled down from above. He glared straight down at Luthor, despising the man even more now. "I won't join you, I'm gonna kick your ass." He yelled at the man who started telekinetically lowering him from the air

"You do not stand a chance against me," Luthor told the pirate he put back down. "I could crush each and-"

"Just shut up already," Natsu snapped from a few feet behind Luffy and to his left. The pink haired mage spat to his left, then limped a step forward even as his body screamed at him in horrible pain. He was drenched in his own blood, and he looked creepy as his face shadowed over while he staggered forward. "No one here, is going to listen to your shit," Natsu growled at him, lifting his gaze so that Luthor could see his glowing red eyes.

"Natsu Dragneel…" Luthor began, about to give him a little smug speech as well.

"He's right," another voice said, farther back in the crowd. Sora jumped up and did a front flip, landing in between Natsu and Luffy who stood at the front of the pack. "You're the leader of the Underworld, why would we ever even think about joining you?"

"The Underworld is no more," Luthor stated, trying not to let himself get deterred. "The government and Underworld have been all but destroyed. It is time to build anew."

"And you think," another voice started, higher pitched than the older boys. "Any of us, would join you?" Ben Tennyson walked forward, limping like Natsu. He had a black eye swollen shut, and he had cuts all over his body. His cousin stared horrified at his back while he walked away, wondering why he was walking towards the man who defeated Goku and the others, and wondering why she wasn't chasing after him.

Ben got right up with the other three who were all still staring right at Luthor. "You bastard, we won't forgive you. You killed my Grandpa."

"And the Master," Natsu added angrily. The other scared Fairy Tail wizards behind him stopped sweating as much and their fearful looks covered in anger. "And the Mayor's wife," Natsu continued, his frown getting even deeper. "Goku," he stated, looking over at the man who was struggling to stay conscious while on his hands and knees. "We won't forgive him."

"Heh, heh heh," Goku lifted up his head and looked back at the four boys right behind him. "Thanks guys," he said, and the Saiyan smiled at them. He turned his head back towards Luthor who was grinning less and less each second. "You underestimated them Luthor." The taller man glared down at Goku who continued, "You thought we were the only ones you had to worry about. No one here is as weak as you think they are."

"Fool," Luthor growled at Goku. He looked back up at the crowd and stated loudly, with a voice hinting at anger. "There must be some here who wish to join me. You can not all be so naïve."

He looked around at the crowd, and he saw a lot of faces of unsure people. Their lives versus their morals, he knew which would win in the end. Luthor's grin returned as a hand slowly lifted up in the crowd. People moved out of the way as Luthor looked their direction, so that he could see the young man with his arm up in the air. "Ah, the first volunteer," Luthor stated smugly.

On a cliff thirty miles away, Gokudera dropped his jaw. Kyoko and Haru stared in shock, their bottom lips lowering. The white haired man with them pointed at the screen and stumbled over his words, "T-T-Tenth!" Gokudera shouted in shock. "What's he doing there?!"

"Tsuna-san," Haru exclaimed.

"Tsu-kun," Kyoko whispered. The orange haired girl put her hands together in front of her and prayed. "Be safe," she said in a quiet voice.

The young man with spiky brown hair started walking through the crowd. Some of the fighters looked at him in disdain, others pitying the boy who got mixed up in all of this, who probably just wanted to survive. A few people looked at him gladly, not wanting to be the first one to join Luthor themselves. Tsunayoshi Sawada stepped up and walked right between Sora and Natsu who made a little room for him. His hands were shaking inside the special gloves he had on, and the flames on his head were long-since out.

"I do not believe I know your name," Lex Luthor stated in surprise. He was also a little annoyed since if he didn't know the person, then they probably were not very important, or strong. Still, he grinned that someone found some sense. "Who are you?" He asked the boy who looked around twenty years old, maybe a little younger.

"When I," the skinny young man began, his face showing a little fear, but also a lot of determination. Tsuna continued, "When I saw the city was under attack this morning, I wanted to know why. There had to be someone responsible for it." He took a deep breath and continued while looking at a semi-confused Luthor. "I thought it was safe inside Metropolis. The government was bad though, and I know that now, but! But the city was good!"

Tsuna had some water building up on the bottoms of his eyelids. "Good people lived here. People had homes, jobs," he shook his head while he spoke, his eyes clenched shut, and when he opened them back up tears were coming out of them. "A lot of people died today," he lifted up his right arm and pointed a hand straight at Luthor. "And it's all because of you! You manipulated everyone. You killed Superman!" Tsuna stared straight into Luthor's eyes and didn't flinch when the bald man started glaring at him for bringing that up. "It was because he was too strong right?" Tsuna asked, and then shouted, "So you're no different from Tetsuo anyway! You don't want strong people. You want people to be much weaker than you!"

Tsuna's hands started shaking and tears stopped coming out of his eyes. "It's your fault the city is in the shape it's in. It's your fault all those innocent people died today." Tsuna looked down at the people on the floor in front of Luthor. "And what about them? Are they invited into your new order?" He glared up again, "Or are they too strong too?"

Lex Luthor looked down at Goku and the others who already declined him. They already made their decisions. "They will die here." Luthor said coldly.

"Like Hell they will," Natsu shouted.

"We won't let you touch them," Ben growled, trying to look threatening to the twelve foot tall giant.

"You won't let me?" Luthor asked, turning his attention to Ben. "What can you do? What can any of you do to me? I have obtained all of the powers of Tetsuo."

Everyone wondering how Luthor became so strong stared at the man in shock at that declaration. "At this moment, I could rebuild Metropolis." Luthor continued. "I could remake the island that Timmy Turner destroyed."

"No one wants you to!" Tsuna yelled at the man. "We just want you to leave! Don't touch them," he continued, looking at the injured powerful people. "And just leave."

"After all I have done to get to this point," Luthor began with a small shake of his head. "Do you really think I will leave just because you said to?" He looked back at all the people gathered before him. "None of you believe that you can defeat me. If you wish to fight me however, then go ahead and try. I will teach you all to bow down and accept me as your ruler." He held out his arms to his sides, welcoming them.

"Damn it, you're pissing me off," Natsu growled loudly. His body burst into flames and lightning sparked around in his huge flaming aura. He lifted his head and roared, "I'm all fired up!"

"Gear, Second," Luffy punched his right fist to the side and his body covered in steam. His skin turned red as his rubbery skin heated up, and his fists turned black with Armament Haki.

Sora lifted off the ground and a flash of light surrounded him. "Final Form!" He shouted as the light vanished to show Sora in an all white outfit with two Keyblades in his hands, along with two more floating above his head. He lowered down a little bit but kept hovering a few inches off the ground.

Ben looked down at his watch and grinned. _Finally!_ He snapped his head up while lifting the watch in front of him. "It's hero time!" He shouted, and against a monster like Luthor, he really meant it. His body flashed with green light, but he did not start changing to a freaky alien. Instead, out of his butt sprouted a long brown monkey tail. He lifted off the ground and clenched his fists in front of him. Floating was better for him to fight since it hurt every time he took a step.

Luthor stared angrily at the boy who transformed into a Saiyan before him. All of these fighters were powering up before his eyes, but it wasn't just them. The crowd behind them were all glaring at him now. Tsuna's words made the whole pack remember who it was who was responsible for the debris they were stepping on. They rose weapons, transformed into stronger states, covered in auras of fire, lightning, and just plain energy for some. Ice spread from some of their feet and Haki coated the weapons and hands of the powerful soldiers.

"You all choose to fight?" Luthor asked, his teeth grinding in anger.

"Yes!" Tsuna yelled, and he popped two pills into his mouth. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and a large orange flame appeared in the middle of his forehead. His gloves covered in fire too and his entire expression changed. The nervous, scared boy from before was replaced by one with a completely serious look, not showing fear as he stared into the face of the enemy. "We will fight!"

* * *

 **A/N We will fight! Orochimaru and his reanimations get defeated, but as the celebrations begin, Timmy, Gohan, Vegeta, Ichigo, and Goku fall from the sky. If Luthor is strong enough to defeat the five of them, is there even a chance for our heroes? What will Luthor decide to do now that the people have denied him as their new overlord? Who will live, and who will die? Find out next time, on NEXUS!**


	88. Nexus 16-7 Luthor or Tetsuo?

**A/N: Warning: Brutal Content below. It gets a little dark this chapter, not that it hasn't before, but just a warning. Previously on Nexus we had the defeat of Orochimaru's reanimations and then the ninja himself. However, the strongest heroes came falling out of the sky and an unstoppable Luthor drops down after them. The fighters in Metropolis choose to ignore his call to arms and instead decide to fight him with all they have.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the media mentioned in other chapters before this.**

* * *

 **Nexus 16.7 Luthor or Tetsuo?**

Luffy shot forward and slammed his steaming black fists into Luthor's stomach. They slammed against the larger man's skin and stopped on contact, not pushing in at all, not making the man budge an inch. Luffy lifted his eyes and looked up into Luthor's eyes while the man glared down at him. Luffy went flying without Luthor moving a muscle, and then on the left side of Luthor's head Natsu appeared in a flash of flames an lightning. "Fire Dragon's-" He started swinging a leg covered in lightning-sparked flames. Luthor did not even dart his eyes over this time, but a forcefield appeared in front of Natsu and expanded out a little, knocking the mage out of the air.

"Take this!" Ben flew forward and punched for Luthor's face. His fist stopped a foot away and Ben's body covered in sweat. Luthor nodded his head and Ben slammed down into the ground, then lifted up, then got slammed back down again before getting tossed backwards like a ragdoll. Luthor felt three people charging at his back and he formed a forcefield there, and heard their screams ring out as they were thrown backwards. A spark of lightning caught Luthor's attention above him and he glanced up to see Laxus's body forming out of the lightning. He formed there with his body twisted and a huge bolt of lightning in his hands. He started spinning down and releasing the attack, but he froze in midair, and then got smashed down to Luthor's right side in an instant.

A large amount of debris flew up off the ground as Laxus smashed down, and it all froze once it rose up high enough. It lifted even higher and moved over to float above Luthor. It started spinning around and formed a more solid mass that Luthor molded into different shapes. He made a dog, then a person, then a miniature version of the island of Metropolis. Everyone watching him fumed furiously that he was treating them all so insignificantly. A dozen people charged him the same time. Smoker turned into a cloud of smoke and flew at Luthor, who leaned his head left to avoid the first Armament Haki fist, then sighed as Smoker's second fist hit him.

Flames raged behind him as Fire Fist Ace dropped down at his back. Ace lifted up both hands and said, "Firefly." Little green orbs of light flew off of Ace's hands and surrounded Luthor on all sides. They exploded all at the same time and a massive explosion of flames erupted on Luthor's body. Everyone grinned for a second, before someone screamed and they all spun that direction. The woman who screamed scrambled backwards as there was suddenly a man standing twelve feet tall next to her.

Almost no one had seen Luthor move. One second he was in the middle of Ace's attack, and the next he was standing a hundred feet away in between some of their allies. They all just stared at him and gulped or rose back up their fists and weapons. "Hold still a minute!" Luffy yelled, flying back at the man with steam coming off his body and his fist thrown far behind his back while his arm spun around.

"As you wish," Luthor said.

Luffy brought forward his fist from the spinning arm and yelled, "Hawk Rifle!" His fist hit Luthor's chest, and flames shot out all around from the impact point. Luthor did not step back, he just stood there and took the attack. And when Luffy fell, and his fist lowered from Luthor's unharmed chest, the man smirked at the skinny pirate in front of him.

"Do you wish to stay here all day?" Luthor questioned amusedly. More people started attacking him even as he spoke. He would lean to the sides, let them hit him, or let his forcefields take care of them. None of it mattered, he was not feeling any pain. What he was feeling however, was an increased sense of annoyance as the people were ignoring him and attacking even as he told them there was no point to it. "I am too strong to defeat," he claimed as they surrounded him with fire. "Have you not heard the phrase, 'If you can't beat him, join him'?" Luthor questioned, and then got frozen over completely.

Everyone looked in hopefully at the ice, and their expressions dropped as the ice cube shattered and Luthor stood inside looking more annoyed than ever. "Pointless," he said, his voice mimicking his expression with the pissed-off tone that it had. He felt people shooting at his back but did not turn around, instead just sending a small force that direction and throwing some of them off their feet. "What must I do to show you that you have no chance to defeat me?"

"You can't do anything!" Sora shouted at him. "We'll never accept that!"

Sora charged the man and swung his Keyblade at him, but Luthor stopped the weapon before it hit him. He froze it mid-swing and his eyes narrowed at the blade. He turned from the weapon back to Sora and sent the teen tumbling back across the ground leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Coby jumped at the man as Sora rolled away under him, but Luthor ignored the pink-haired Marine who then punched him in the side of the face. Luthor tssked in annoyance as he actually felt the fist push his cheek in a little. He darted his eyes back to Coby from the Lightning Dragon Slayer he was turning too, and he sent the Marine flying first. He darted his eyes back still long before Laxus was finished charging his attack, and the ball of light in Laxus's hands exploded prematurely.

"Listen to me!" Luthor shouted. "If you join me, you will obtain a spot at the top of my new government. All the people of Awul will be our people. They will be your subjects!"

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted at the bald man as he stumbled back down the street towards him. He staggered between some of Red Hair Shanks's crew, and some other Fairy Tail wizards who stared nervously at their comrade walking by and shouting at Lex Luthor. "I've been hunting you, for months!" Natsu shouted at the man. "There's no way, we give up now!"

"That's right!"

"You're going down!"

"I am offering you all the opportunities to have whatever your hearts desire!" Luthor roared.

"All we desire is for you to leave!" Tsuna yelled at the man.

Lex Luthor was surrounded on all four sides by the armies of Awul. All of the fighters of Pao, of the ANL, the NEG soldiers, rebels who tried to overthrow the government, powerful people trapped under Ansem's control who were released, and those trapped under Lelouch's control as well, and even civilians of the city of Metropolis they were fighting in. Luthor was getting bombarded by beams of light and so many purple and green explosions from the Covenant weaponry. People charged at him between hails of gunfire and slashed at him with swords or punched him as hard as they could, but Luthor was not budging an inch, and he kept shouting at them as if the attacks were not even happening.

Those who were not on the front lines were staring at Luthor in absolute horror and trying not to be too scared by his seemingly infinite power and indestructible body. A man in a red costume pressed tight against his body was looking around for a certain man in the crowd of so many people. He could not find him anywhere and started looking around for some others he may recognize. _Oliver, where are you?_ Barry Allen, or the Flash, thought. He was looking all over for the Green Arrow, but he could not find the man anywhere.

"Fry! Leela!"

Two people close to the Flash spun around and their eyes opened wide at the sight of a robot running towards them. "Bender!" The two of them shouted. Leela and Fry ran up to Bender who extended his arms around them and pulled them into a hug.

"This is Bender?" someone standing right in front of their hug questioned. Leela and Fry turned and their eyes widened even more at the sight of the people in front of them.

"Oh my God," Leela gasped as she saw the teenagers standing there. One of them, the one they saved from prison who had black lines around his eyes and looked exhausted, also had a man over his back whose body was burnt up and bleeding bad. "What happened to Levi?"

"He's badly hurt," Mikasa said to Leela. She turned to the robot next to the cyclops and said, "So you're Bender? Why weren't you in the armory earlier?"

"I busted out of there already," Bender said smugly. He turned back to Fry, "Oh Fry, I'm so glad to see you." He buried his face in his best friends shoulder again, "You really came to rescue me? Aww, I love you guys."

"We love you too Bender," Leela said, and she wiped a single tear from her eye. "Now that we got Bender, and we saved your brother from prison," Leela began to Mikasa, "we should really get out of here."

"Did you just say," someone started on their left, and the group turned to see a man in a red costume standing there. An explosion shook the floor they were standing on and a pillar of flames rose up where Luthor was standing, but none of them looked over. The Flash stepped closer and continued, "That you rescued him from the prison?" The group in front of him looked nervous and Flash's eyes opened wide, as that meant they probably did say that and were nervous about getting caught. "So, you guys know the Green Arrow!"

"Oliver?" Mikasa asked, wondering who this man in front of him was.

"Yeah," Barry replied. "He came to me telling me all about your rebellion, and I brought him to the Saiyans to get their help."

"You did?" Armin asked with wide eyes. "Then, thank you. Thank you so much," the blond teen told the speedster. "We owe you a lot."

"Ah it's no sweat," Flash said with a grin. "So, where is Oliver?" He asked, using the Green Arrow's real name this time as it seemed like the group knew it already.

"I don't know," Leela began. "The last time we saw him- what is it?" Leela noticed the teenagers next to her were looking down at the floor.

"Earlier," Armin began, but he faded off.

Flash's eyes were starting to get bigger, and Mikasa finished what Armin couldn't. "When we were close to the edge of the city, we saw a bunch of teenagers fighting some Underworld robots. One of those robots, it killed a teenager with a bow. And then, it killed Oliver." Mikasa's face was dark and she looked down after saying it, feeling regret and pain as she mentioned it.

All of the rebel fighters looked badly injured, but the looks on their faces made it seem like that hurt a lot more than any of the other injuries they got today. Only Eren and Bender, who did not know the man, and Levi, who was only semi-conscious, did not share in the looks of mental pain of loss. Flash looked a lot different though. _Oliver, and Roy too,_ he thought in growing anger. "Underworld robots," he muttered under his breath, his breath that was picking up in speed.

"If you do not stop attacking me!" Luthor yelled while he held his palm out and stopped Luffy's blackened fist without even flinching. The pirate who punched a Red Hawk at Luthor frowned at the easy stop of his punch, and then Luthor pushed him away with his mind and made him tumble back through a dozen other fighters. "I will have to start getting serious!" Luthor finished in an angry tone, and a white aura surrounded his body. He was getting upset, and little flares of his energy were pushing people back and making them scared at how powerful Luthor felt.

The most powerful fighters who were all right behind Luthor on the ground were feeling his strength rise again and they became nervous as well. At the strengths they were at now, none of them had the power to stand up to the man. Earlier, they could handle attacks from him even when he had an aura around him, even when the aura was thicker and whipping around like crazy. Just the small veil that he had now would be way too much for them though.

Luthor grinned madly from behind his aura. "I'm giving you all a choice!" He yelled. "It's a simple, easy choice! All you have to do is decide whether you want to live, or DIE!" He pointed a hand at the sky and shot a pulse of invisible ki straight up. The blast went all the way to the outer atmosphere and the purple barrier surrounding the planet lit up and spread across the sky in waves. The purple rippled out and people for hundreds of miles gulped at the sight. "That was just a taste of my power," Luthor boasted to the shocked crowd on all sides of him. "Now bow down, or face obliv-" Luthor felt something coming on his right side. It was coming so fast that his eyes widened and fear took over for a second. _I thought I made it so the Saiyans were too weak to face me!_ He spun while focusing his aura on his right hand, his teeth baring and his eyes getting red. "I thought I said," he began while punching his right fist to the right, "stay down!"

Luthor punched his fist and then everything started to move in slow motion. Luthor's own eyes widened in shock and his aura vanished at the sight of the person he had punched towards. Everyone else saw how fast Luthor punched and dropped their jaws at not only his speed but his power. Their jaws only dropped more as the energy that was surrounding Luthor's fist shot out to his right side, and expanded out like a cone in that direction.

The Flash had run almost all the way up to Luthor from pretty far back. In his anger from hearing his good friend Oliver was dead, he recklessly charged at Luthor without a plan. He had moved so fast that Luthor thought he was someone who could handle one of his punches, but the Flash did not have a Saiyan's body. When the force from Luthor's punch hit him, the skin and muscle ripped from his bones before his bones shattered and turned to dust. All of that happened in the same instant, in the same instant that the three Holy Knights he ran in between to get close to Luthor: Slader, Simon, and Jillian, all faced the same exact end. Dawn's Roar shredded to pieces just like the ground beneath their feet, and like the three Marine officers behind them who all had Pokemon released out on the battlefield in front of them. The Pokemon and their trainers alike were torn to pieces by Luthor's energy, energy that was not even visible, just a transparent force that came out of Luthor's fist and tore steel, stone, pavement, and flesh and bone too, into the smallest atoms.

A woman in a black cloak with red cloud patterns all over it tried running while holding a man with maroon hair on her back. Konan was fast, but she only made it a single step before she was hit by the blast. The Deva Path of Pain, their old friend Yahiko's body, got ripped apart first. The blast was not slowed by the orange haired Pain though, and it hit Konan and Nagato just the same. Konan opened her mouth to scream, while Nagato just closed his Rinnegan eyes shut and prepared himself. Then, the two ninjas got torn to pieces, returning them to the grave.

Buildings in the distance lifted off the ground and pulled apart to dust before their very eyes. People on a plateau thirty miles in the distance backed up as the ground beneath them started shaking. Videl Satan backpedalled, but the ground in front of her collapsed before she could make it away from the ledge. Ten people went falling from the tall cliff, and Videl slid down off the slope, turning and grabbing for the edge with her hands and digging her nails into the ground.

"I've got you!" Jimmy McNulty dove towards the ledge and reached a hand off. The cop grabbed the girl by one arm right before she fell, and he yanked her up as hard as he could. He took a few deep breaths the same as the girl next to him, and then they both turned and looked into the distance. Their jaws dropped at the sight of a trench that got larger the farther from the city it got, moving so far into the distance that they could almost not see an end to it.

Inside the city, those who were not caught up inside the punch were staring at Luthor in more horror than ever. His punch had cut through the Holy Knights and Marines closest to him, and took apart everyone else who was behind them as well. The Covenant Phantoms and Dropships were mostly on Luthor's right side, and those were all pushed back through the air before they got ripped apart as well. Even the purple smoke clouds that were left in the air after their explosions were pulled into atoms by the condensed punch of Luthor's energy. Underneath the ships, three giant walls with faces on them, the Triple Rashōmon that Orochimaru summoned earlier, got ripped to pieces just as easily as everything else. Way before those walls though, a few squadrons of Covenant soldiers who had left their now-destroyed ships screamed out in terror for the split second before they were all killed.

Around those Covenant soldiers getting killed, were other fighters scattered in the ranks. Two brothers who could control the weather but were staying away from Luthor opened their eyes wide, before their bodies were knocked backwards and their faces ripped from their skulls. Mark and Clyde Mardon opened their mouths to scream but were ripped apart before they had the chance. Near them, two citizens who returned to the city to fight turned to run, but did not make it a full step before their bodies were lifted from the ground. The dark-skinned Amazon woman reached a hand out to her short hobbit husband, but the two of them were dead before she could shout his name.

The woman's sister was only forty feet to her left, safely twenty feet out of the range of Luthor's attack. She looked over in horror and took a step that way, "TIONE!" Tiona shouted as her sister and Finn Dieme were shredded into atoms. She took another step before someone tackled her to the floor. "Get off me! Get off!" She screamed.

Bete held her down though and would not let her push him off her. _Finn, Tione,_ the bluish-gray haired man thought. He clenched his teeth and his eyes closed, then said in a stern voice down to the woman below her, "Shut up Tiona." The woman stopped screaming and she realized that Bete was not pressing her down into the ground with his arms, but instead using them to wrap around her in a hug. "Just shut up," he whispered, "and let's get out of here."

While Tione and Finn were being lifted off the ground and torn apart, a group just behind them saw their deaths approaching so fast, yet at the same time so slowly. Armin's eyes darted to the right of him to see if they had enough room to run. He realized it right as he felt the blast hitting him, that even though he was right on the edge of safety, there was no way he would be able to escape in time. Mikasa did not even try to find a way out, she just looked at her brother standing there with his teeth clenched in fury. He looked like he wanted to scream, but Mikasa reached her hand forward a few inches to his side and touched her hand to his. He felt the touch and his eyes darted to hers, so that her eyes were the last thing he saw, and his were her final sight as well.

"Well shi-" Bender began before his steel crushed and he tore to a bunch of scrap metal that then got shredded into atoms. Leela and Fry reached out for each other, but there was too much of a gap between them and they did not get to touch before Luthor's attack hit them. They were both killed at the same time as Bender, and at the same time as everyone else. No one had any time to think. No one had time to say final words, or run away, or fight back. They all just died almost instantaneously.

One other man died. He was on Luthor's right side only fifteen feet away. He had had a smug look on his face since Luthor arrived, the only person around except for Luthor who did. He thought he was safe. He was the one who when Luthor punched, Luthor made eye contact with. Orochimaru looked into Luthor's eyes and the vertical slits of Orochimaru's had a look of anger, of fear, and of betrayal in them. Luthor made to reach out and pull Orochimaru away with his mind, but by the time he could even process the thought to save him, the ninja was lifted off the ground and torn to pieces just like everyone else on Luthor's right side.

After Luthor's attack finally died down, most people stared in shock at the enormous trench that got bigger the farther away from Luthor it went. Luthor himself was staring at it in anger, and frustration, and he only turned away when someone shouted, "You monster!" He spun his head and saw a boy with a blue hat on that had a red poof-ball on top of it. Stan Marsh marched forward with tears in his eyes and he screamed, "You killed them! You killed all of them!"

"I- he was-" Luthor started.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to kill us?!" Gray screamed at the man.

"You killed my men!"

"My brother!"

"I thought, he was a Saiyan," Luthor shouted. He was panting and everyone shut up for a second, "I thought he could handle the punch!"

"And everyone else?" Shanks spoke directly to the man. Luthor made eye contact with the Yonko who glared into the taller man's eyes. "Even if the Flash had survived, your punch still would have killed them all."

"I didn't mean- they weren't," Luthor was getting angry and his fists clenched at his sides.

"You even killed your own comrade!" Erza shouted at the leader of the Underworld.

"He wasn't supposed to be- I- It was an accident," Luthor growled.

"It was an accident?" Laxus repeated in just as low a growl, wondering if he just heard the man correctly.

"Yes! It was an accident! I did not mean to kill them!"

"Oi Luthor," a ragged voice spoke up behind him. Most people there could not even hear the voice as it came from a figure not physically there. Luthor turned only his head and not the rest of his body, looking back angrily and frustratedly at the orange haired teenager lying on the ground behind him. Ichigo Kurosaki leaned up a little and he pressed down on the floor beneath him, getting up to one knee, and then both before taking a deep breath. The replacement-shinigami faced the floor and breathed deeply a few times, then muttered in a loud tone, "That is exactly, what Tetsuo used to say." Luthor's eyes widened and his eyes snapped down to his own fists that he just realized were clenched again.

Ichigo lifted up his gaze to Luthor and snarled, "You took his power, and you took everything that came with it. When we fought the Legion of Evil, Tetsuo killed Vegeta's wife. He did it because he punched our enemy, and his punch was so strong it killed a woman miles away." Vegeta's eyes were open while he lay on his back and he was staring straight up at the sky with widening eyes. Ichigo continued, "You just killed dozens, maybe even a hundred people, all on _accident?_ Tetsuo, could at least claim do have been doing that, but you, you've been killing people in this city for your own gain all day. Why the Hell would any of us care, that the ones you just killed were on accident?"

Luthor's fists clenched again and a white aura surrounded him. As it happened, he was also yelling at himself mentally not to get mad, but he was mad. He was _really_ mad. Trying not to be mad while Ichigo was calling him crazy, while he was making sense and demeaning him in front of everyone he planned to rule over, it was beyond maddening. _Calm down. CALM DOWN! KILL THEM! QUIET!_ Luthor's veil of aura pulsed thicker and thinner, to nothing at all, to wider than it had been previously. A whip of it flared out, luckily to his right, and dipped the dropped section of the city even farther down.

"You're insane!" someone yelled at Luthor.

"A monster!"

"You need to be stopped!"

"We'll never join you!"

"Luthor, or Tetsuo?!"

"RAAA!" Luthor screamed as all their voices, external and internal were filling his head. His aura pulsed out around him, luckily only the thinner version that knocked everyone back but did not actually kill them. Luthor opened his bloodshot eyes and his energy receded to just an ovular veil around his body. His fists unclenched at his sides and his mouth curled up into a furious smirk while all of his opponents stood back up around him. "I. AM. NOT. TETSUO!" He started shaking where he stood and kept speaking in a voice that echoed for miles, "Tetsuo was a spoiled brat who did whatever he wanted, who could be manipulated easily, who halted the progress on a beautiful world for so long. He was insane!"

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Natsu screamed at the man who was not getting it.

"Worse than Tetsuo!" Ben screamed.

"When Tetsuo killed those he did not mean to," Ichigo's voice spoke up behind Luthor again. Though the man did not turn around he heard Ichigo and started frowning deeply. Ichigo continued darkly, "When he killed his own friends, at least Tetsuo felt remorse. He felt guilty for the things he had done. But you, you're not feeling guilty that you killed Orochimaru. You didn't care about him. The only reason you're upset is because you like to be in control, and killing him was out of your control." This last part got to Luthor who spun and slammed his left palm down, flattening Ichigo from his knees back down to his stomach and smashing his face into the floor so hard that his mind blanked.

"It would be wise of you to be quiet," Luthor snarled his way.

"You killed my soldiers," Dreyfus growled, making Luthor snap his head to the Great Holy Knight. All of Dreyfus's armor had been shattered during his fight against his brother, but he stood there still with his sword raised. "Slader, Simon, Jillian. You killed them and show no remorse for what you have done." Dreyfus's face was full of rage and he snarled at the monster in front of him. "Now more than ever, there is no chance of anyone joining you."

"You think your display of power shows us that we need to listen to you?!" Ben yelled at him. "We already knew we were weaker! We told you we weren't going to join you because you're a monster, and you're just proving our point!" Luthor snapped his gaze to Ben who closed his mouth upon making eye contact. Luthor did not just make eye contact though, he went inside Ben's head, and Ben stared ahead in horror as the world got darker around the two of them. He rose his hands up to the sides of his head as everyone around him started getting bigger and scarier with sharp teeth and red eyes. They were cackling and the sky was dropped into a dark blue tint that had purple swirls mixing around inside it. The insane laughter of everyone around him filled his head and Ben screamed in terror at his worst nightmare.

"Stop it!" Natsu shouted at Luthor. He charged the man, the first one to do so since Luthor killed everyone. The leader of the Underworld stopped messing with Ben's mind and turned his gaze on Natsu. Natsu slowed his sprint as the man in front of him seemed to grow a hundred times in size. The Dragon Slayer skid to a stop as Luthor's entire body darkened and the sky around him did as well. "Don't think your size will make a difference!" Natsu yelled. Most people stared at the pink haired mage in confusion as Luthor was just standing in place staring at him. Natsu leapt up in the air high above Luthor's head and punched through the illusion, confusing him tremendously. As he looked down and saw Luthor standing below him, the bald man lifted his head up and opened his eyes fast at Natsu. Natsu was thrown up in the air and Luthor smirked as he heard the fading screams.

"Destructo Disc!" Krillin yelled. He threw it forward and by the time the spinning energy flew off his hand, he was already falling forward. It took almost all of his remaining energy just to make one, but it was on target to hit Luthor in the side. The twelve foot tall man turned his head a little and saw the disc flying at him. His eyes widened a little, and he hopped backwards, letting the disc fly right past the front of him. He followed its trajectory and watched as it sliced a massive pile of debris at the bottom and all the debris went lifting up in the air. Luthor started to turn to Krillin, when someone shouted behind him and he spun around fast. He was still too slow to dodge the ball of white light that collided with his side and made Yamcha smirk victoriously.

The explosion that resulted from Yamcha's attack faded after a second and Yamcha's smirk vanished at the sight of Luthor standing there, unharmed. Luthor glared at Yamcha and the one-legged man was thrown to the ground, then dragged through the floor by Luthor's mind. As he was dragging Yamcha, a one-armed red-haired man leapt at him and swung down his sword covered in black. Luthor ignored him at first and kept dragging the Z fighter, but when Shanks's sword connected Luthor let Yamcha go. He lowered his head and stared at the point in his chest that the blade connected with. It pushed in and Luthor's feet started skidding back across the floor.

Luthor rose up his right hand fast and grabbed the end of Shanks's blade. He lifted the sword off the ground and thus lifted Shanks up as well who was still grabbing the hilt. Luthor looked down at his chest and saw a shallow cut where the end of the blade hit him, going vertically over one of the longer horizontal slashes across his pectorals that Timmy Turner made earlier. Drops of blood rolled down his chest and Luthor turned his attention from the red liquid to Red Hair in front of him. "Shanks," Luthor snarled. His body covered in a veil of white as his teeth ground in his mouth. He rose up his free hand and pointed a palm at the man's chest.

"Gear Fourth!" Luffy shouted.

"Arcosian Lightning Dragon Mode!" Laxus roared.

"Captain!" Yasopp shouted and fired his pistol at Luthor.

Benn did not shout anything, but Shanks's first mate was up in the air with his rifle risen by the barrel, the entire gun coating in Haki. Lex saw all of them coming and he knew why they were. He was a second away from murdering Akagami no Shanks in cold blood. _Do it. Show them you are not playing around. No, you already did that! Calm yourself down._ Luthor closed his eyes. _You are not Tetsuo Shima. You are Lex Luthor. I, am Lex Luthor. You are not insane just because you have power. I need to control it. Control all this power trying to flow out of me. My body is handling it all, but if my emotions get too strong my power will leak out._

Everyone charging at Luthor had no idea that in the one second time span they were attacking him, he was having a full conversation with himself. All they saw was the man's white aura fade away, his eyes open back up, and a look of total calm appear on his face. "I have already won," Luthor claimed. He yanked up on Shanks's sword and the Yonko lifted up right in front of him. He stared into Shanks's eyes, and the four who charged at him attacked, only for a bubble forcefield to appear around Luthor and repel all of them. The four landed on every side of Luthor, and then he dropped Shanks down to the ground in front of him.

"Captain! You alright?"Benn Beckman questioned. When he was pushed away he thought for sure that Luthor was going to kill his captain. What actually happened though, might have been worse. "Captain?" Beckamn wondered as Shanks was not getting back up to his feet. Shanks was sitting there, on his butt with his legs out in front of him. He sat there with his eyes open wide and water on the bottom of his eyelids.

Luffy got thrown pretty far but he bounced back in his Gear Fourth state. He looked over to see if Shanks was alright, and his heart clenched up at the sight. Shanks was sitting there with glassy eyes and tears spilling down his face. His mouth did not move, and his body stayed in place, but his mind was broken. Luffy could tell from the second he looked at his idol, his friend, that something terrible had happened. His dark eyes snapped open with rage and his huge red fists clenched in that anger. "LUTHORRR!" Luffy screamed. He shot forward faster than most people could see and slammed a fist into Lex Luthor's face.

* * *

 _This wasn't how it was supposed to happen._ The boy walked forward ignoring all the screams of people around him. Half of them were running away while the other half all charged at the same point. Bodies went flying over his head only for the people to stand back up and charge right in again. They ran past the boy with spiky white hair without paying him any mind. He did not look injured, he did not look tired, there was no reason to be worried about him.

He just walked across the battlefield as the ground shook beneath him. His hands were unclenched at his sides but his fingers were twitching every few seconds. _Why didn't they just run?_ Killua thought. _They got Eren back, and Bender was there too somehow. Why didn't they just, run away?_ The boy had water in the bottom of his eyes as he walked towards the huge trench that got wider the farther away from the rising explosions it got.

He reached the edge of the trench and looked down. His eyes widened and the tears on his bottom eyelids dripped off. Killua dropped to his knees. In front of him, only two feet away, lay half of Armin Arlert's body. He stared at the blond haired kid's face, the horror splayed out across it, the burns and scratches all over his body already that were still there even when the left half of his body was not. The teenager lay on his back with his right side's insides seeping out of the opening in the middle of his body. Half of his head was gone, and Killua could only hope that the death he received was fast, like the others who had nothing of their bodies remaining.

The tears continued to spill out of Killua's eyes as he looked down at Armin's body. He lifted up his own hands and stared at them as they trembled in front of him. "I'm sorry Armin. I'm sorry everyone. I'm so, so sorry." He clenched his teeth and curled his shaking hands into balls. Killua got back up on his feet and his head spun towards the center of the battlefield. "Luthor," Killua snarled, his voice low, his eyes narrowing and a dark aura surrounding him. He took a step in Luthor's direction, and then all of the fighters around Luthor were thrown backwards. He stared into the distance at Luthor, grinning while he held up a hand covered in aura. Luthor opened up his fist and the ground beneath him started to shred apart leaving only a small pillar beneath his feet. A huge crater spread out around his feet and only stopped once it reached the first of the people Luthor threw to the sides.

They all stood back up and glared across different sides of the crater at Luthor in the middle. The man calmly stood on his pillar and all of the fearless fighters dove back across at him. One boy stayed where he was though. His legs were shaking and his fists unclenched as he dropped his arms back to his sides. Killua clenched his eyes shut and pushed more tears out of them. "Everyone, I'm sorry." An aura of lightning surrounded Killua, and then he was gone.

* * *

 **A/N ;( Sad chapter like I said. No happy ending for the Attack on Titan or Futurama crews. The rebels of Metropolis have all but fallen now. Mysterion, Green Arrow, Anakin, Armin, Mikasa, Levi, Leela, and Fry. The ones they were trying to save go down too: Eren and Bender. And so many who came to repay their favors to Kirito and Sora get killed as well. Citizens who returned to the city to try and save it, soldiers who did their best to fight for the entire day. All of their struggles meant nothing, their lives, meaningless, in the face of such overwhelming power. The silver lining is that Luthor accidentally kills Orochimaru, making the ninja pay for everything he put the heroes through, even if his death was a little too quick. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, or got saddened by, the chapter. Leave me a review telling me what you think, questions you have, predictions for the end of the battle. Next chapter we get the climactic finish! Get ready for Nexus 16.8 Give Goku Strength!**

joebob323 chapter 86 . Nov 21

Great job! Looking forwards to the next chapter. The scene with the joker is a bit disturbing, not gonna lie. Still though, disturbing in a good way... I guess... can't wait for your new saga! Oh, and happy Thanksgiving!

 **Happy Thanksgiving to you too! Glad you liked it (didn't put in reviews for last chapter so making up for it now ;P). Anyway, another disturbing finish like the one with the Joker, though this one a little more depressing. I'm looking forward to the next saga too- Nexus: Heroes Will Rise, coming soon in January 2017. XD**

Espada-001 chapter 87 . 1h ago

Well all I can say is that the heroes had great lines and it's sad to see the Titans fall. But right now there are two people that I can think of that could fight and that's Sora and Ben. If Sora could re summon Arcius he could definitely challenge Lex and Ben would be dangerous if he could pull out Alien-X but that ones a long shot given at this point he's never seen Alien-X and even if he did use him there's only a small chance of actually being able to do anything. Aside from that I honestly can't see a Vice Admiral loosing to Goten and Trunks as easily as he did. I can see the them being able to beat him if they went SS and tag teamed him since he was already damaged but in terms of raw strength and experience he'd still be stronger than them. But that's in the past now. After all that all I have to say is that I can't wait for the next chapter and have a wonderful day! Till next time! :)

 **Tough to see the heroes fall, and this chapter only makes it tougher. Happy you liked the lines, and Imma have to refresh on my Ben 10 different shows. I've really only binged through the first show (hence why I chose the younger ages for Ben and Gwen) but going forward I'm going to try the other versions of the show too and probs see that Alien-X you mentioned. Also, for Goten and Trunks, they can go SS by the time they are 8 and 9, so I figured they had to have enormous strength even as four and five year olds, maybe around Saiyan saga Z fighters' strength. By 23rd WMAT, Goku could punch from across the stage and throw Chichi off of it without touching her, so I'd say the physical strength, though not often showed in DB or DBZ, could def beat an already tired Vice Admiral, or maybe even not tired considering the best feat we've seen from one is Momonga cutting up a Sea King, or Vergo smashing a wall. Anyway, yeah, it happened, wasn't really too important in the scheme of the battle but felt it was important to show what was happening back in Pao. Hope you liked the newest chapter, thanks for the reviews, and 'till next time!**


	89. Nexus 16-8 Give Goku Strength

**Nexus 16.8 Give Goku Strength**

"KING KONG GUN!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S SUPER HALBERD!"

"FIRE LIGHTNING WING ATTACK!"

Luffy, Laxus, and Natsu slammed some of their most powerful attacks into Luthor, but the result was the same as before. Luthor held his right hand out and caught Luffy's huge fist. He took Laxus and Natsu's attacks without flinching, then swung his arm in front of him in what was slow motion for him, but too fast for any of the others to see. Laxus and Natsu got thrown by the force of his swing, and at the same time he yanked in on Luffy's fist he was holding.

The pirate captain got yanked towards him and Luthor stopped him with his mind when the younger man was only a few feet away. _Time to try out more of Tetsuo's powers._ Luthor stated into Luffy's eyes, and the pirate started to see a giant monster taking shape where Luthor was standing. The monster was horrifying, with the blood of his nakama drenching it, their bodies lying on the floor at its feet or stuck in its teeth like pieces of meat. Luthor chuckled as he saw the horrified look on Luffy's face. He tossed the pirate up in the air and was about to punch upwards to throw him into the sky, when he saw two figures charging at him.

Lex Luthor looked down to see Kuzan and Ace swerving back and forth. The two of them cut left and right across each other, then punched forward at the same time.

"Ice Fist!"

"Fire Fist!"

Two humongous fists of the elements grew in front of Luthor and collided with him point blank. The tall, bald man just held out his palms however, catching the fists of ice and fire and holding them in place. At that moment, three figures landed behind him and swung swords covered in Armament Haki at his back. He chuckled as even with the black coating, the swords broke on contact. Then he powered up a little and sent all five of the men currently attacking him flying.

"BLINDING LIGHT!" Erza shouted, her Sun Goddess armor wrapped around her. The scarlet haired woman in golden armor held both hands to her side and her entire body lit up with a brilliant golden light. It was so bright that Luthor had to shield his eyes.

While the evil man had his arms in front of his face, Sora appeared directly in front of him. The brown haired boy's clothes were all white, as he had gone into his Final Form once more. At the same time, four Keyblades slammed into the same point of Luthor's chest.

The huge man stumbled back a step, lowering his arms from his face to look down at the boy inside the blinding light. All of Sora's Keyblades were pointed at him. The teenager yelled, "BLIZZANDRA!" At that moment, each of his weapons glowed bright blue at the end. They fired huge blasts of ice into Luthor around the point on his chest that Sora just attacked.

The weakened area surrounded with ice, and a sword flew into that ice a second later. The black sword coated in Haki cut through the ice and the partially frozen skin on the outside. Luthor was too strong for it to fully impale him, but it did make the monster of a man bleed. It also made him angry. As the black sword was still cutting into him, Lex Luthor grabbed it by the hilt and stopped its progress. He turned his head to the two who attacked him, and he swung his new sword at them.

The black sword sent off a force of wind so powerful that Sora, Kirito, and all the people in their direction were thrown away. Kirito was still in the middle of swinging his second blade, and the blue weapon got torn from his grip as the wind hit him harder than he had ever been punched before. Kirito flew backwards and hit the ground hard. He tumbled once, twice, then slammed into a tall pile of debris that may have been the first floor of a building at some point.

Kirito lay on the floor for a minute with an expression of agonizing pain on his face. When the pain became bearable he sat up a little bit. The black haired teen looked to his left and saw an arm sticking out of some rubble. The arm did not even twitch. He had no idea if it was someone trapped in the rubble from earlier, or one of his comrades just thrown into the debris. He saw a sword on his left and without any in his hands, he grabbed this one to use.

While the teenage ninja slowly got up to his feet, more explosions went on a quarter mile away where he was just fighting. He staggered up on his wobbly legs and looked into the distance where flames, lightning, ice, and pure energy shot around like mad. He tried to keep himself from sweating, but he couldn't knowing that he was about to run right back over there. He took a step forward, then fell to his right knee without any strength to keep him moving forward. _Blackbeard, Kono, Naruto, it's, it's too much._ He looked down at the floor feeling so fatigued he could not even keep up his other leg. Kirito dropped down to his second knee and panted with his mouth wide open, spit dripping down to the floor mixed with the blood in his mouth.

"Need a hand?"

Kirito's panting halted and he froze. The black haired teen lifted up his head a little and saw someone with bloody legs standing right in front of him. He kept looking up the boy's body, until he reached his face. The teen with brown spiky hair and his usual red and black outfit looked down at his friend. "Cura," Sora stated calmly, and the single Keyblade in his hand cured his friend next to him.

Kirito felt his pain subside, though his exhaustion stayed where it was. He staggered up to his feet nonetheless. "Sora," he rasped out. He was looking past his friend and rival, and out into the distance where their comrades were fighting. "I, don't think, we can win this." Kirito finished.

Sora stared at Kirito for a few seconds. Then, he turned around and started walking back towards Luthor. "It isn't about us winning anymore," Sora said as he lifted up his Kingdom Key. "It's about Luthor losing."

As Kirito stared at Sora, he noticed Sora's face was different than usual. Out of everyone in Pao, out of everyone he knew on Nexus, Sora was his closest friend. He knew the other teen did not think the same way, because Sora had so many friends, but he did not. He only had a few friends. Goku was more of a savior, a father to him, a man who was like a god, so even though he felt close to him, he didn't consider them friends, even if the Saiyan did. Most others he knew were pissed at him for his Underworld connections. Sora however, had accepted him immediately, had saved his life on multiple occasions. So Kirito could tell by the look on Sora's face that he was not playing around.

Sora was frowning. _He never frowns,_ Kirito thought while watching his friend walk away. _Just like in Lelouch's base. This is Sora when he's angry._ Sora held up his Keyblade and showered himself with green healing light. His footsteps sped up right after and he started jogging towards the battle. Kirito raced after him, not wanting his friend to run into battle alone. He looked off in that direction, _Not just Sora, but Ben too. And Natsu, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Gwen, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Goku. Everyone. I want to fight by your sides!_

Kirito's black wings sprung out from his back and he lifted off the ground. He flew forward so fast that Sora saw him almost passing him. The spiky haired teen lifted his frown a little and chuckled darkly. Sora hopped up into a front flip and started flying forward at Kirito's side. The two of them lifted up their weapons at the same time.

"HAAA!" Ben shouted, finishing a Kamehameha at Luthor's back. The bald man turned around and caught the wave in both hands before tossing it up into the sky. He saw something sprinting towards him extremely fast and did not want to make the same mistake as earlier with the Flash, so instead of swinging out towards it, he just let the speeding figure hit into him. Dash leapt up and slammed both fists into Luthor's stomach.

Lex Luthor began to chuckle while Dash held his arms there in surprise. It did not hurt Luthor nearly as much as the boy thought it would, and Dash angrily grit his teeth and started hitting harder. He punched forward over and over until he was punching twenty times per second. A white aura rippled around his body and his blond hair flared about as he continued his barrage, and Luthor's chuckles slowed in his throat.

Little by little, Dash's attacks were starting to hurt him. He felt the slightest pinches every time the kid's fists collided with him, and they were only getting harder. He slapped towards Dash, but the kid ducked beneath the blow. As he ducked however, Luthor lifted up his left leg and hit him in the stomach. Dash gasped and got tossed up with saliva spewing from his mouth.

While Dash was still lifting up, Luthor could hear people getting closer to him. Everyone around him sounded like they were screaming. Their minds were all ablaze with noise and he spun furiously, pissed off about the screaming that no one was actually doing. He was just hearing what they were thinking and since he was hearing all of them at the same time, it sounded like a hundred voices talking on top of each other.

He spun and telekinetically froze both Sora and Kirito when they were only inches from colliding their weapons into him. He started to punch a fist forward, but Sora shouted, "Reflendra!" His magic power was already almost depleted, but he had built it up enough over the years to still get a high-powered magical attack out at his current strength.

A barrier appeared in front of Sora and Kirito right when Luthor's fist was about to fully extend. His fist crashed into the barrier, and cracks shot out around it. The fist did not crash through though, instead it bounced back and slammed straight into Luthor's face himself. The rest of the fighters gasped as Lex Luthor punched himself in the face.

As the huge man stumbled backwards, another figure appeared directly behind him. This figure took a deep breath and he pressed his open hand almost directly against Luthor's back. "Perfect, X Burner!"

Tsuna's gloves burst into flames. His hair was already flaring with his Hyper Dying Will flame, but now those flames got even higher. Out of the left hand he had pointed behind him, a soft flame burst out a hundred feet in diameter. It shot back for a half a mile in an enormous beam, while a hard flame formed in front of the palm pointed at Luthor's back. Luthor heard the shout behind him and started to turn, but only got halfway around when the flames of the young man behind him erupted into him.

A pillar of fire moving horizontally across the destroyed city tore straight through Luthor. Luthor yelled out in pain as he got surrounded by the attack. Half the fighters gasped along with the majority of the population of Nexus. Not only did they see it on the televisions above them, but they could feel the ground shake and see the flames rise from Tsunayoshi Sawada's attack.

When the flames subsided and all that remained was smoke, everyone watched in anxious anticipation, hoping Luthor would not be there when the smoke disappeared. Their hopes were in vain. The smoke vanished and Luthor stood there with his arms crossed inside.

"I have been holding back," Luthor growled. His face was bowed a little so that the top half was shadowed. "I do not wish to harm the strongest fighters here. I am giving you the chance to survive!" His voice was getting louder while his fists and legs started trembling. "HOWEVER! YOU ARE MAKING IT VERY HARD NOT TO KILL YOU!" His aura leaked out of his body and five streams of it ripped off of him in random directions. Two of them shot up diagonally in harmless ways. Two more flares of white energy ripped beneath the ground and took the floor out from below a few fighters.

One flare of Luthor's energy crashed to his left however, and it tore through five fighters and a mile of destroyed city behind them. There were actually two small buildings still standing far-off in that direction, but Luthor's energy sent them flying backwards and then tearing apart into atoms inside his energy.

 _ **"Guys listen. Quickly, while Luthor is slipping."**_ Goku's voice echoed in the minds of a half dozen fighters. Luthor was grabbing his head in pain and trying to stop his energy from running rampant. Vegeta's eyes opened up and Gohan turned his head towards his father a little. Laxus staggered up on his feet but glanced over at the Mayor, while Ichigo got to his knees and looked over at Goku too. Krillin and Yamcha could hear their friend in their minds and looked across the battlefield to him.

 _ **"I know it's selfish of me, but please, give me your energy."**_ Goku looked over at Vegeta pleadingly even though he knew the Prince was not going to like this. _**"It may be our only chance left, and I can still stand."**_ Goku was on his hands and knees, but as he spoke mentally to his friends, he pushed down harder and got up to one leg again. _**"The only way we can do this is if I get every last drop of energy you can spare."**_

 _ **"Goku!"**_ Krillin held his arms towards his best friend. Yamcha grinned and did the same, the two of them giving as much as they could. Both Z Warriors were lying down unable to get to their feet, but that did not mean they could no longer be of any help. That is until they collapsed unconscious a few seconds later after giving everything they had.

Gohan lifted up his right hand a little and a stream of energy left his body to pour into Goku's. _**"Father!"**_

 _ **"Damn you, Kakarott,"**_ Vegeta struggled to raise his hand but as he did, energy flowed from him to his rival.

Every second, Goku felt stronger. He got up to his second foot right as Luthor got his energy back under wraps. Ichigo saw what the others were doing and pointed his hand over towards Goku just like Laxus. As they did, another rush of energy filled the Saiyan. Luthor was growling at all his opponents in front of him, when he suddenly noticed them staring behind him. He turned around and lowered his bottom lip at the sight of Son Goku standing there.

"It's over Luthor," Goku stated. His friends and family were collapsing, out cold, around him. They could barely keep their eyes open after giving Goku all they could. The spiky haired man continued, "This will be our last battle." Goku held his elbows in at his sides. "AhhHHH!" His body flashed gold and his hair extended down to his waist in a matter of two seconds. The city started shaking, but he was better at controlling Super Saiyan 3 than before.

Luthor started to power back up. He had lowered himself so as not to kill the weaker fighters, but this was Goku he was up against. Goku appeared in front of him mid-kick. He started to dodge, only for Goku's right hook to slam into his face. Luthor never realized the kick was a fake and still expected it even after the fist hit him.

Luthor shot backwards and landed on both feet, skidding back across the ground while grinding his teeth in pain. Goku flew after him and slammed his right fist forward as he reached the bald menace. Lex Luthor blocked this fist, and blocked two more attacks after, before slamming his left fist into Goku's face faster than the Super Saiyan 3 could dodge from.

Goku got sent flying back the way he came. He tumbled over and over on the ground tearing it apart the whole time. He stopped rolling and skid back on one knee and a foot until he was back at the front of the main group of fighters. He frowned deeply and the other fighters behind him went wide-eyed that even with all their energy he was being pushed back.

"He needs more," Laxus muttered. The Z fighters, Ichigo, and himself had given Goku all their energy. They were the strongest fighters there besides the golden glowing god, but it still wasn't enough.

"Then," a voice spoke behind Laxus. He turned with a dropped jaw and saw Natsu standing behind him looking burnt black. His eyes looked closed and he could tell Natsu was barely conscious. "Let's give him more." He reached out his right hand towards Goku's back and the last of his energy left him.

Natsu passed back out and Laxus stared at him in shock for another full second before grimacing himself. "You're right," he said. The blond mage covered in his own blood reached both his arms forward and started collapsing as his last remaining scraps of energy drained.

Ben Tennyson was on his knees panting, wheezing in pain. He saw Laxus and Natsu collapse out the corner of his eye and he looked over in surprise. _Everything,_ he thought, his face setting to determination. _Give him every last drop._ Ben held out his arms and his eyes rolled back.

Dash saw his close friend giving up his energy and he frowned deeply but rose up his arms too. _Goku, win!_

Son Goku felt small bursts of power flooding into him. Luthor was walking towards him with an angered expression and clenched fists. The leader of the Underworld started yelling something, but Goku became distracted as a lump of power much larger than the others shot into his body.

He snapped his head back and stared at the little blond boy who collapsed after giving up his strength. _Wow, Dash is strong._ Goku looked back ahead at Luthor who stopped walking. The taller man saw Goku's face, and it was not one of disappointment or fear, but confidence.

"Let's go Luthor," Goku taunted. The Super Saiyan 3 became surrounded in a veil of golden light. The light got brighter and brighter and people had to start backing up as they were getting blinded by it.

"Let's get out of here," Cana shouted to some of the other Fairy Tail wizards.

"Let the Mayor take care of Luthor!" someone else shouted.

"Erza!" one of them yelled. The others looked over to see Erza's body shifting back to her normal form with a cracked silver armor and torn up white skirt that she was wearing before Requipping. She had her hands held out towards Goku, and she finally collapsed forward with a small smile on her face, though she was already unconscious.

Goku's golden aura flared some more and got even brighter a second later. Inside it though, Goku's face had turned serious and his eyes were huge and glowing pure white. He clenched his teeth as more power flooded into him from all around. Tenjuin Kyle held out his arms and his energy flooded into Goku, and Ishida and Chad did the same. Lubba lifted up his left hand and muttered, "For what it's worth, take mine too." The green haired man collapsed to the ground a second later, and Najenda collapsed a second after that, though she had a softer landing as she fell on top of Lubba.

Lex Luthor snarled at Goku as the Super Saiyan's energy was getting beyond anything Luthor had faced before. He lost his snarl and started to grin, then laugh at his opponent. He made his laughter so loud that all the powerful fighters collapsing around them opened up their eyes a little and watched as their enemy stepped towards their most powerful ally. "You think this will be enough to defeat me? You think you can stop me now?! I am a _GOD!_ " Luthor's energy shot out of his body in a huge white aura that surrounded everything around him for a half a mile in every direction. In the center of his aura there was a thicker white veil that made it hard to see the man inside, and that thick veil destroyed everything it touched. The veil pushed forward and then Luthor's smirk wiped as it actually stopped against the golden aura around Goku.

Goku's aura flared out towards Luthor and Luthor screamed, making his thicker veil push back into the golden one. The two men who were making the city and the entire planet shake with their battle yelled out at each other, and then they vanished. They reappeared in the same instant in the connecting point between their two auras. Their fists had collided and the force from the punch sent everyone flying. They all rolled away from the center of the battlefield, no one had enough strength to hold onto anything and they all just tumbled away. People screamed as buildings in the distance got torn apart, and cracks and fissures formed for miles in every direction. The ground beneath the collision dropped down into a crater and the edges of the crater spread out far to the sides of these two floating men.

The two of them vanished again and reappeared high up in the air to the east of their last punch, this time connecting their left fists together in the middle. They appeared a half mile to the right with opposite legs risen, crossed against each other with another shockwave rippling out of them. Then, no one saw the two of them for a little while, though hundreds of white shockwaves rippled across the sky like a wave.

Goku flew up in the air and Luthor chased him. The bald man was faster than Goku though, reaching up and grabbing both of Goku's feet as the man tried bringing the fight away from the city. Goku looked down and pointed his hands at Luthor's head. He fired two attacks of yellow ki at Luthor, but Luthor leaned his head left then right to dodge them both. He started spinning around in midair and swung Goku around and around him. He finally released and sent Goku flying outside of the city to the east where he slammed into the ground and caused an earthquake from the amount of ground he smashed through. A fissure ripped open and Luthor flew down into it.

Luthor looked back and forth inside the falling underground that was dropping down because of how much was ripped apart by Goku's collision with it. While he was looking, a ball of white light flew at his front and he rose up both hands. He caught it and pushed the ball up so it flew out of the ground and up in the sky. Another ball of white energy was flying right behind the first though and Luthor flew up a little, letting the ki ball go beneath him. He looked forward expecting to see Goku behind where those attacks came from, and when he was slammed in the back of the head by a powerful kick he had no idea what had happened. He lifted up through the ground, until he reached the surface and started dragging a trench through the top of the planet with his body. He lost control for a second and started spinning as he dragged across the ground, then hit a hill and the hill exploded in every direction.

Goku came flying after Luthor but the man had incredible mental powers and froze Goku with only his mind when Goku was a hundred meters away from him. He glared at Goku's head and started reading his mind, and then a grin came to his dirty face. "Ah, so that's it. You hid behind your own attack and when I dodged, you-AHH!" Luthor reached his hands up to his head and yelled out in pain. Goku forced him out of his mind and then flew forward as Luthor reeled.

He crossed the hundred meters in an instant and spun his right leg for Luthor's left temple. Luthor opened his eyes and froze the leg, only for Goku's right fist to slam underneath his chin. Luthor's head snapped back, but his eyes stayed open and he darted them down at the Saiyan who ripped his leg from Luthor's mental control. "It's pointless!" Luthor roared, and he shot forward and grabbed both sides of Goku's head faster than he had moved yet the entire day.

His aura extended out of his body in that moment and everyone who lost sight of the battle suddenly snapped their heads to the west where a mountain of white energy shot into the air. In the middle of the translucent energy was a thicker, more solid form of energy that looked like a monster with hundreds of tentacles, all whipping about in the air and destroying the landscape around him.

"I could destroy everything with a single thought! Tetsuo's power is limitless!" Luthor screamed into Goku's face as he squished the Super Saiyan's head. Goku's long golden hair pushed back behind him and he started leaning his big forehead forwards towards Luthor's. Luthor tried holding him back, but Goku roared and slammed his forehead right into Luthor's. As he did that, Luthor's power grew stronger and the thick aura surrounding him pressed harder into Goku's golden aura. Goku's aura was the only thing protecting his body from the thick energy Luthor was releasing all around him that was tearing up the strong earth of Nexus.

Goku reeled back from the headbutt and glared forward at Luthor, but Luthor vanished from in front of his eyes. Goku snapped his head left, then right, and a fist slammed into his left cheek when he was in the middle of turning right. Along with his own momentum, Luthor's fist made Goku's head snap so far that he heard a crack and his whole body filled with pain. Goku flew out of the air and hit the ground outside of Luthor's aura, which was good for him considering his own aura faded and if he was still inside the thickest part of Luthor's aura he would be getting torn apart. He hit the ground and bounced, bounced again, smashed through a building in the middle of Metropolis, and bounced again on the other side of it.

All the fighters still standing in Metropolis heard the crash and spun their heads. They did not know who it was, but a second later when Luthor came flying over the city they realized who it was that was losing. "Even with all our strength," Ben gasped out. His cousin was at his side, trying to lift him back up, but Gwen heard him mumble and turned her head to follow Luthor's movements with a terrified expression. Ben continued, "It still isn't enough."

Marines and other NEG soldiers fell to their knees. The people from Pao and all their allies felt their hearts hurting. To have that shred of hope return, only to be taken from them. It was too much.

People on a plateau in the far distance were screaming. They were holding their loved ones and crying. Many fell to their knees and prayed, others cried out for Luthor to spare them.

In between the plateau and the city, there were people who ran away after Timmy teleported everyone out, but did not return to the city to keep fighting with the others. Morty dropped his grandpa Rick and fell to his knees next to the old man. He kept staring up at the single television robot flying above them. It did not show anything at the moment, but he had been given hope by Goku's strength, only for it to disappear as he saw Luthor flying over Metropolis after the Saiyan he just sent flying away.

Near Rick and Morty, were a squad of four police officers. Miles had his hands in his hair, raking them forward and back again stressfully. Ana Lucia had dropped her gun and risen her gun hand to a cross hanging around her neck. Sawyer clenched his teeth in anger, helpless against a force of this magnitude. The fourth member of their squad was sweating badly. The fat man stood there with his hands clenched at his sides. He saw on the same camera that Morty and the others were watching, many of those fighters raise up their arms and give the Super Saiyan their energy. He had no idea how it worked, but he was doing nothing by standing there, and the helplessness of it all had finally gotten to him.

"I've had enough," Matt Parkman said. His fellow cops glanced at him as Matt rose up his hands to the sides of his head. He stood there and his entire body shook. A line of blood came out of his left nostril as his head trembled, and then he stopped shaking altogether and his eyes snapped open. **"Everyone!"** For over twenty miles in every direction of Matt Parkman, people lifted up their heads. Laxus, Vegeta, and the others who were already on the ground without any of their strength. Gray, Gwen, Luffy, and hundreds of others inside the city waiting to find out the outcome of Goku and Luthor's battle. And millions of Metropolis's citizens standing on the plateau thirty miles from the city.

Luthor was descending towards the spot where Goku finally stopped moving. The Super Saiyan 3 was staggering back up on his feet, and both of them heard the voice in their heads. They stopped glaring as intensely at each other for a second and instead just listened. **"Raise your hands,"** the man's voice in their heads spoke. **"Point your hands at Son Goku, and give him your strength! Now is the time to show that no one wants Luthor to rule us. Show him the power of his enemies. Show him what we can do together!"** Another line of blood came out of Parkman's other nostril and his fellow cops yelled at him to stop. He was trying to connect with too many people's brains at once. **"Just listen to me!"** Matt shouted mentally. **"If you don't want Luthor to win, give Goku strength! Raise your hands, and give him your energy!"**

As Matt finished shouting, he rose up his arms and pointed in the distance where Goku was standing beneath Luthor. Goku smiled and he lifted his head up to Luthor who was glaring out into the distance. "What do they think they can do?" Luthor growled. "Their pathetic amount of energy will have no effect on the outcome of the battle."

"You're wrong Luthor," Goku said. He started flying up in the air and he felt a few more bursts of energy coming to him. People on the plateau who rose up their arms collapsed to the ground, and as they did, others saw Goku rising up in the air. They saw the golden glow come back, and get brighter, and it made more of them raise their arms towards him. Commissioner Gordon yelled out at the police he had gathered to raise their arms, and he collapsed with the rest of them. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde glanced at each other and then rose up their furry hands to the sky. The rabbit and fox cops dropped to the ground right behind a girl shaking where she stood.

Videl Satan took a deep breath and then lifted her arms to the sky. She closed her eyes and opened them wide as she felt her strength drain from her body. Zushi knew Wing told him that he could do nothing to help, which is why he had to stay on the plateau when his Master went to the city, but this was something he could do. The little boy rose up his hands, and his energy left his body.

Hiccup and Astrid looked down in surprise as the yellow skinned boy between them got up on his feet. He had some dry blood on his face and looked weak, but Bart Simpson lifted his hands up in the air before collapsing to the ground. His foster parents glanced at each other and nodded, then did the same as the spiky haired boy. The vikings fell to the ground on either side of Bart who glared out into the distance in rage. _Kick Luthor's ass!_ Bart thought right before his eyes closed and he passed out.

Goku's golden light continued to grow but Luthor matched his every step of the way. "How can you not see it?" Luthor questioned the man who he knew was a powerful and skillful martial artist. He knew how much experience Goku had, so he shouted, "How do you not see the gap in our powers? There are reserves of Tetsuo's energy that I have not dared to dip into yet. No matter how strong you get, my power is limitless!" Luthor screamed, his face actually distorting to rage as he shouted the last part. "Why don't you get it?! Why won't you just stay down like you're told?!"

"You're the one who doesn't get it Luthor!" Goku yelled at the man. "You aren't used to your energy, and because of that you can't utilize it correctly." Luthor looked at him angrily but also with a little confusion. "What do you think that energy flaring out around you is?" Goku shouted at him. "That's your own strength leaking out, and because it's leaking that means you can't use it! You might have more energy than me, but it won't mean a thing if you can't control it!"

Goku's energy grew larger, but it did not flare randomly off of his body like Luthor's massive aura energy was. The bald man facing Goku felt a bead of sweat dripping down the right side of his face and he charged forward. _What is he talking about?_ He punched towards Goku's right side and the Super Saiyan with long spiky hair rose an arm to block him. Luthor swung a kick at Goku's other side and Goku ducked down beneath it. The Saiyan warrior slammed his left fist forward, but Luthor turned to the side and let the fist go past him. _Unable to control my energy? Is he blind?!_ Luthor lifted an elbow and brought it down for Goku's head as the Saiyan's momentum took him past Luthor's front.

Goku knew not to put all his strength into an attack though so something like this would not happen. If Luthor was thinking straight he may have realized that Goku would not make such a novice mistake, but he was not thinking clearly at all. Goku only looked to be taken by his momentum; he moved his body a little and smirked as he lifted his left hand and caught Luthor by the elbow. He spun his body and Luthor saw that Goku was forming a ball of blue light in his other hand that he slammed into the bald man who could not back up in time. Goku smashed the ball into him and the ki exploded in a huge blast, sending Luthor flying backwards and panting in rage. As he was panting he started to realize that his breaths were not all in anger, but also a few were because of his fatigue, his exhaustion.

 _Is this real? Is my body actually feeling tired? How?! When I have so much strength left to spare!_ "How much power you have doesn't always mean you'll be able to use it!" Goku shouted and Luthor opened his eyes wide to see the Saiyan flying through the energy explosion in front of him. Luthor crossed his arms and blocked punch after punch from the Super Saiyan 3, punches that were bruising his arms. Every punch seemed to hurt more than the last and Luthor roared out in pain and anger. His roar caused the ground to shake and cracks to break out in every direction from right beneath him. It also pushed Son Goku back through the air, but not as far as it used to. Goku flew right back towards him but Luthor opened his clenched eyes and he slammed a fist into Goku's face insanely fast right as the Saiyan arrived at him.

Goku's face pushed back, and then he pushed his face into the punch and glared into Luthor's eyes. He slammed his right fist into Luthor's face, and Luthor jabbed him in the chest with his left. Goku coughed as Luthor's fist indented his lungs, and then the Saiyan spun and slammed his right foot up under Luthor's chin. Luthor's head snapped back, and he finished a backflip and kneed up into Goku's chin with his own left leg. The two men spun away from each other and stopped while facing each other in the air. They were both panting, both had blood trickling down the right corner of their mouths. And they both smiled.

Luthor did not know what compelled him to do it. Here he was, fighting a battle he thought he had won against an enemy who was hurting him, but he was smiling. "So this, is the exhilaration of a fight?" Luthor wondered to himself between panting breaths. His pants were slowing down and he took a deep breath to calm himself completely. "I can see now why you Saiyans enjoy it so much. But Son Goku, I am going to end this battle now. I have enjoyed our time together."

Goku wondered for a second if Luthor was making an empty threat, if maybe he was just boasting, or taunting him. However, Luthor's energy changed in the following second. His aura sucked into his body all at once, and he stood there in midair with nothing around him. And then, the light shot out of his body like a nuclear blast. Goku shielded his eyes but he was still thrown back across the air by the power. His eyes widened at the feeling of the greatest power he had ever felt. He opened his eyes and looked ahead into the bright white aura in front of him. It was less of a translucent aura now, and more of just a brilliant bright light that surrounded Luthor all around. Inside the light shot bolts of lightning out from Luthor's body.

Bolts of lightning flew down to the ground and cut lines through the planet below. People screamed as entire sections of ground underneath Luthor were tilting up or down. But as some people screamed, others closed their eyes and rose their arms up to the sky. "Everyone! Don't give up!" Kyoko shouted. The young girl with red hair was praying for Tsuna to return safely, but she realized that praying was not enough anymore. She rose up her arms to the sky and her energy floated out of her.

"Kyoko!" Haru exclaimed as her best friend collapsed to her knees. Kyoko glanced up at Haru who gulped, then rose up her arms as well. Gokudera watched the two girls collapse and he ground his teeth but did the same. All over the place, the citizens of Metropolis were falling to the ground as they sent their energy in Goku's direction.

"This will be our final battle, Son Goku," Luthor called across the sky. He floated forward and his enormous bright aura shrank down around his body a little. He lifted up his right hand and clenched it into a fist. At the clench of his fist, the sky darkened and wind swirled around at speeds of a terrible hurricane.

"Give Goku everything you can!" Gray Fullbuster shouted to the rest of Fairy Tail behind him. The young ice mage lifted up his arms and dropped down to his knees. He clenched his teeth and rose his arms more, before falling flat down to his stomach. The rest of Fairy Tail looked around at each other, then rose their hands into the distance to their Mayor.

"What do we do?" Yasopp asked Benn Beckman as they stood on either side of their motionless captain. The first mate was going to respond, when they both saw movement between them for the first time in several minutes. Red Hair Shanks lifted up his arms. His eyes were still glossy and tear streaks still ran down both sides of his face, but he rose up his arms without saying a word. Yasopp chuckled, "Guess the decision's been made for us." He rose up his arms, and Beckman did the same.

"You heard the captain!" Lucky Roo shouted at the rest of the Red Hair pirates' commanders. "Hands up!" The fat man rose his arms and collapsed to the ground.

Luffy watched as Shanks collapsed to the ground after raising up his arms. It annoyed him that he was not the one to finish of Luthor, but he yelled out, "Hey guys, throw up your arms!"

Luffy's friends all looked at him. Not just the members of his own crew, but the Incredibles, and the Teen Titans too. They all looked at the rubberman as he rose up his arms, and they saw him try to hold on until he dropped to the ground and closed his eyes. Nightwing took a deep breath then muttered, "Do it guys." He rose up his arms, and Cyborg and Star lifted theirs next to him. They all collapsed, the same time Sanji, Nami, Robin, Franky, and Usopp were dropping not far away from them.

Gwen looked over at Luffy and the rest who were falling and then down at her cousin who was already lying on the ground. "Ugh, alright," she turned and lifted up her arms. Gwen collapsed to her knees and tried to keep her arms raised for another few seconds, but she started falling forward and her arms dropped to her sides. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.

"Do it Goku," Kirito muttered from his knees. His arms finally dropped down to his sides and he whispered as he fell, "Win."

Luthor stopped floating towards Goku as the man in front of him's body started to glow brighter and brighter. Every second, Goku's aura increased until it was almost as bright as Luthor's. Luthor spun his head and looked into the distance. He watched as all the citizens of Metropolis fell over as if a wave washed over them. None of the huge powers in the city remained after a few more seconds, and Luthor turned his head back to Goku to see what the result of their actions was. Goku floated there beneath a yellow burning sun. He glared forward with his green eyes and then yelled out at the top of his lungs. The huge yellow light above his head started sucking down into Goku's body and he pulsed light like there was a lightning storm going on inside his skin.

Goku's eyes started flashing white like the rest of his body. "LUTHOR!" Goku shouted. His voice echoed all over the landscape and collapsed people everywhere lifted up the corners of their mouths.

Luthor's body was shaking and the corners of his lips pointed down as he bared his teeth. His eyes were bloodshot and he clenched his fists in front of him. He brought out all of the power he could from inside him yet his enemy was still standing before him. "GOKU!" Luthor screamed.

The two of them flew towards each other and their knuckles collided in midair. The two of them froze as the shockwave rippled out. They appeared forty yards to the left and up a little higher in the sky with their right legs fully extended collided at the knees. They disappeared and a hundred shockwaves torn through the entire sky in the same instant. Everyone lying on the ground in Metropolis stared up and saw spheres of see-through light erupting every time the two of them hit each other. The shockwaves caused ripples on the purple barrier in the atmosphere, causing almost a constant wave of purple to vibrate out above the points of their shockwaves.

In Pao Town, the citizens looked up in the air and watched as the blue sky darkened. The sky turned darker and purple ripples shot across their sky. Trunks stepped backwards in fear and his best friend looked at him confused, not knowing that Trunks could feel both of those powers and they were making him shake in terror. Goten looked back forwards and his body covered in sweat as the distant north darkened several notches.

All over Awul, people screamed and ran for cover as the ground beneath them shook. It had been shaking occasionally for the entire day, but this was worse than anything so far. Buildings that people hid in were shaking and no one knew if they were safe. Cars crashed and windows of tall buildings shattered. Nowhere was safe from the battle going on at the heart of the NEG.

Luthor flew straight up in the sky and held his arms out to his sides. Goku flew after him and punched his right open palm up at Luthor. "Haaa!" A beam of blue light flew out of Goku's right hand and up at Luthor. Luthor barely eased back far enough to let the beam shoot up above him, but then had to cross his arms as Goku showed up in front of him and punched his right arm forward. The slam in his crossed arms was still too strong and it knocked away his block. He went spiraling back through the air before forcing out a huge invisible forcefield behind him that stopped his movement. Goku was giving chase but thought the man would be going much farther before stopping. He did not stop in time and Luthor flew at him while extending his right arm. Using Goku's momentum against him he clotheslined the Super Saiyan 3.

Goku did a flip in midair but righted himself and snapped his head after Luthor. Luthor turned and made eye contact with the Super Saiyan who had absorbed all of the energy of everyone around and inside Metropolis. _Spirit Saiyan,_ Luthor thought at the sight of Goku's flashing white eyes. _His strength is abnormal. Even though my power surpasses his own, he is keeping me on the ropes! Even as I get stronger throughout our battle, he learns my moves and discovers the tendencies in my dodges. My increases in strength mean little compared to Son Goku's experience. If I had finished the battle earlier on, I would have had a better chance! What attack should I make? What would he not expect?_

Goku shot at Luthor and the taller man dodged. He flew back, keeping his distance from the Saiyan. Luthor had an idea and he started reading Goku's mind again. As he read the Saiyan's mind his own eyes opened up wide. There were no thoughts inside Son Goku's head. Despite this, as Goku swung his right leg at Luthor's head and the man rose his arm to block, Goku already had his left leg coming straight in at Luthor's chest. His body knew the attacks Goku wanted to make without the man even needing to think about them.

Luthor got hit by the leg and he shot backwards. He opened up his eyes and saw Goku flying after him, _Is it muscle memory? Or something different? Something greater?!_ Luthor stopped himself in midair and held both hands in front of him. Goku swerved to the right to dodge the balls of white light that Luthor shot at him, but Luthor turned with him and kept firing small spheres of white light at his opponent as he did. Goku flew in a full circle fifty meters around Luthor while the energy balls flew past him. They grew as the flew by and exploded all over the air and occasionally down on fields in the distance. One ball flew out and slammed into a mountain in the east, and a second later the mountain and the two surrounding mountains were gone.

When Luthor stopped firing, it had only been a few seconds, but the entire landscape of northern Awul was altered. Goku only batted away a few of the attacks, ones he felt had trajectories that would make them crash into populated areas. Goku flew forward as Luthor stopped and he pulled his right fist back far. As he did, Luthor rose up his arms and a huge chunk of earth down below them flew up in the air. It slammed into the bottom of Goku's feet and knocked the Saiyan up in the air right as Luthor was flying forward to meet him. Goku thought Luthor's left leg would hit him in the face so that's where he was blocking, but as Goku lifted up, Luthor's leg hit him in the lower stomach instead and Goku's entire body hunched over.

Luthor put his fists together and swung his body three sixty degrees, mashing his combined fists into the side of Son Goku's face. Blood splattered out of Goku's mouth and he went spinning through the air until Luthor grabbed him by the left leg and yanked him down. Goku tried to regain himself and lifted his hands up above his head forming one ball of yellow light, but when he threw it down, Luthor hopped up in midair and let the attack go between his legs, while still holding onto Goku's left leg. He yanked the Super Saiyan 3 up and then elbowed down on Goku's stomach in the same spot he kicked him a minute ago. Goku winced in pain and Luthor reached forward at his wincing face and grabbed him around the head. Luthor's hand was so big that it easily wrapped around Goku's face and he started flying out of the air with Goku's head in his grasp.

Luthor's mouth was curved up in a giant smile. "Your power will only fade now! While mine will never stop growing!" Luthor slammed Goku's head into the ground and four fissures cracked in every direction away from Goku's body. He kept flying down while pushing Goku through the floor head-first until they reached the really hard layer of stone in the crust. The planet of Nexus was hard as it is, but around three, four miles down the stone got tougher than steel. Luthor kept smashing Goku through that until he reached a point where he could not keep flying down. Instead he flew up through the hole he had dug, and he pointed his hands down into it as the walls collapsed around him. "I will bury you here Son Goku! I commend you for giving me a true challenge, but now you die!" Luthor grabbed his right wrist with his left hand as his right was shaking so much from the amount of energy gathering beneath it. He glared down the hole at Son Goku on his back at the bottom while the walls fell down on top of him. "AhhhAAAHHHH!" Luthor's hand covered in the white light that was forming a sphere beneath it at first, and then Luthor fired.

No one knew what had happened to the two fighters. Luthor and Goku had vanished and the majority of people still in and around Metropolis were either unconscious or close to it. The planet kept shaking under their feet for a little while, and then an earthquake unlike any of the others hit them. It woke up unconscious people and they all looked to the north where a massive pillar of white was rising out of the ground and into the sky. It looked huge from miles away, so from up close they knew it had to be a beam wider than the city of Metropolis itself. They looked at it and waited, waited to see who would come back as they champion.

The sky stayed empty for over a minute. Then, he came rising up from the planet's surface and flew high in the air. His aura was not gold, but white, and his voice echoed in their minds. **"I told you…"** Millions of people felt their hearts break. Fighters clenched their hands into fists on the ground and others screamed out in frustrated anger. **"There was never a point in fighting me. The only course of action is to accept me as-"**

The ground rumbled, and the voice in their minds cut short. They all looked back into the distance and the white blur in the sky turned around and looked back as well. Luthor's face covered in sweat and his eyes opened wide. The white pillar of light in the sky had faded leaving a hole in the planet wider than the former city of Metropolis. The massive hole in the ground behind Luthor lit up with golden light. The rubble from the edges of the destroyed ground that was falling down started to lift back up and tear into smaller pieces and then dust in the light. Right in the center of the hole rose Goku, his hair long, golden, and spiky, his muscles bulging as he held his arms down at his right side. "KAMEEEE!" Goku roared. His voice carried over the wind and echoed for miles.

The hopeless, horrified looks on everyone's faces started to lift back up. Everyone except for Luthor that is, whose body started shaking in absolute rage so intense he could not handle it. Tendrils of thick energy tore from his body and whipped out like mad. They slammed into the ground and tore through the air, and Luthor screamed. He had to grab the sides of his head as his anger bubbled over and his aura stretched out in every direction. Luthor's body was trembling worse and worse and he lifted his right hand to point at Goku. "AAAAAHHHHH! RAAA RAAA!" Beams of white light shot out of Luthor's right arm in every direction then changed course and flew straight at Goku.

"HAAAMMMEEEEEE!" Goku yelled. The connection point of his two hands at his right side started to glow blue and a sphere of blue light formed there. All those balls of white energy flying at him flew into Goku's bright golden aura and his aura bounced them away from him.

Luthor saw his attacks bouncing off and his eyes widened more. His right arm that was firing all the attacks started shaking worse than ever, and as another white sphere was breaking off of his forearm, his skin started to bubble right there. His muscles bulked out on his forearm and his skin turned red. More bubbles started bursting out all over his arm that grew twice, three times in size. Luthor grabbed his own right shoulder to steady it as his right arm filled with so much overwhelming energy. He looked at his own arm in horror for a second before hearing Goku scream and realizing he needed to attack that very moment. _Use this energy!_

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku pushed his hands forward and the little blue sphere of light expanded exponentially. It widened from a little sphere in front of him to well over the size of Goku's own body in an instant. As it got farther from his body it grew more and more until it was a wall so large that it was the only thing in Luthor's sight.

Luthor's entire body was shaking and he clenched onto his right shoulder even harder as it felt like his entire arm would rip off. His right fist was clenched out in front of him, and he opened up that fist into a palm to expel all of the energy overflowing within him. His right arm brightened and turned bright white, and all of the energy around Luthor pulled into the point at the end of his palm before expelling out in a giant beam. The white beam flew forward and slammed into Son Goku's Kamehameha Wave. The Kamehameha was bigger at first and it pushed Luthor's attack back, but Luthor screamed louder and pushed more of his rising energy into it. The white beam grew, the end of it growing from a sphere of white light into a wall almost as big as Goku's, and then even larger.

Goku looked ahead at his blue beam as he continued to scream and push his arms forward. He watched as the white grew larger on the other side of it and Goku clenched his teeth shut. He roared out louder and his energy pulsed, getting bigger to match Luthor's. He pushed Luthor's beam closer to the man, but then Luthor screamed and forced out another huge burst of energy that made his beam grow in size so much that Goku's blue beam started getting pushed back. It got pushed farther and farther back towards Goku until it was past the halfway point between the two men, and getting closer to Goku still.

"EVERY TIME!" Luthor roared, and his attack grew even larger. "THERE IS NO HOPE! NO WAY YOU CAN WIN! IT'S OVER!"

The white beam grew so huge that Goku was getting pushed back while staring into an enormous wall of white light getting closer to him. His own blue beam was pushing back farther and farther until the end of it was almost back on his own palms. Goku tooth a deep breath through his clenched teeth and he could hear Luthor laughing at him from the other side of the attacks. "IT IS OVER!" Goku screamed. His muscles rippled and his body surrounded in a huge veil of red light that expanded around his golden glow and tinted the sky behind Goku red. "KAIO-KEN… TIMES TEN!"

"Kaio-what?" Luthor questioned, and then dropped his jaw and his cocky expression as his white beam got pushed back towards him. His own right arm got knocked out of the way and the white energy in front of him shredded apart to reveal a blue light behind it that was more massive than anything Luthor had seen before. Goku floated forwards at the back of the beam with his arms still pointed forward and his entire body screaming out in pain as he used one of his signature moves, but one that severely damages his own body. Luthor held out his arms and tried to hold the end of Goku's Kamehameha but it was too strong. The attack pushed him back through the air for a few milliseconds before moving right past his hands and started to surround them. "No," Luthor said out loud in shock. "No no no, no no no no!" He swung his arms around and tried dispersing the attack but it was all around him. His skin started to peel and Luthor looked at his own body in shock as it broke down. "NoooOOOO!" Luthor roared.

The blue wave of light pushed through Luthor who screamed at the top of his lungs inside it. The sky filled with a beam of blue light that kept going farther and farther. It flew across the sky above Metropolis and everyone lying down stared up at it in wonder. The beam was so far away yet easily wider than the city they were lying in; that they could tell even from miles down. They watched in awe as the Kamehameha wave flew overhead, then the end of it slammed up into the barrier of Nexus in the distance. Goku had pointed it up a little so as to avoid damage to the planet, and as he stared after his beam he wondered if maybe it would break through the barrier. It was easily the strongest attack he had ever formed. He floated there as he lowered his arms and watched the end of his Kamehameha explode, creating a massive explosion in the atmosphere that all got pushed down from the unbreakable purple barrier above. Ripples of purples shot out thicker than ever and spread not just over Awul but over all of Nexus.

"Heh, guess not," Goku mumbled to himself as the barrier did not break. His long golden hair started to shrink down and Goku began falling from the sky. He changed his trajectory a little, but his whole body was aching from the Kaioken and moving was incredibly difficult. "Ow, ow," Goku muttered as he kept falling. He fell with purpose and made it so that he was falling towards Metropolis, right in the center where everyone was lying or sitting down waiting for him. Goku dropped out of the sky and he landed down on two feet right in the middle of a huge crater that so many of his friends and family were lying in. They were on the edges of the crater, a crater that itself had several smaller craters in the sides and on the bottom of it.

Goku stood there for a few seconds and he lifted up the corners of his mouth into a smile. He saw so many people staring over at him in shock and he closed his eyes and flashed his teeth. "Hehe," he laughed. He tried to raise his right hand to scratch the back of his head, but was too tired and instead just fell down to his butt. "Whew, I'm exhausted," he said, and fell down to his back, panting hard.

"He, he did it," Sora said in amazement.

"Knew he would," Kirito muttered as he lifted up his head a little.

"Whoa," Ben whispered.

"Eh, I knew, he could do it," Ace chuckled.

"Oh yes, you did a marvelous job," another voice said. This voice was louder than the others though, and it did not come from the sides of the crater, it came from above. Everyone smiling and laughing froze and their eyes snapped open wide. Goku was grinning while lying on his back and his eyes opened up fast to stare up at the monster floating in the sky above him. Lex Luthor's body had black smoke lifting off of his arms, his head, his shoulders, off of his back and front. He had blood coming down both corners of his lips and coming out of more cuts over his body than they could count. His skin was so burnt that it looked black and his arms literally had the skin melted off of them. Luthor was panting heavy breaths that everyone could hear from how loud they were. "Ahh, eehh, ahh, eeehh," Luthor lowered himself down to the ground and stopped twenty feet in front of Goku. "You almost killed me," Luthor snarled, his face red with rage and blood. "If I did not switch all of Tetsuo's remaining power to the defensive, I am sure that attack would have done it."

"Damn, you," Goku muttered. He pushed his right hand down on the ground next to him and got up to one knee, then stood up fully to his feet. He looked wobbly for a second, but stood up straight and glared across the short gap into Luthor's surprised eyes.

"And yet," Luthor said, his voice deep and dark. "You still get up." A veil of white surrounded Luthor and he yelled, "All of the power, of every fighter on Awul! Of every weak, pathetic civilian, and every insignificant soldier! All of their power combined, could not stop me!" Luthor stared across into Goku's coal black eyes, "So, what compels you, to stand before me now?"

"You're tired too Luthor," Goku said, his lips curling into a small grin. "You can't fool me." Goku was panting hard, but his opponent was as well.

"You are all that stands in my way Son Goku," Luthor shouted. His white aura expanded and he lifted up a fist that covered in a white glow, "No one else, ah eh, ah eh, can even stand! And when you are dead, ahh, I will finally win!" His left fist of his completely blackened arm started to glow brighter until it was a white sphere of light so bright Luthor's hand became impossible to see.

Goku saw Luthor tense his legs, a sign that he was about to move. He followed the focus of Luthor's eyes and saw exactly where the man was aiming. The ground beneath them shook a little as Luthor lifted off, and Goku's eyes closed. His mouth became a straight line and he started lifting up his right fist. His hair shot up into one single spike above the top of his head, and it flashed from black to gold. His muscles bulked and his eyes snapped open, no longer the color of coal, but teal, and colder than ice. He shot off the ground at Luthor, and Luthor at him, and Goku opened his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs, "DRAGON FIST!" An aura of what looking like a giant golden dragon surrounded Goku with its mouth around his fist and its entire body following after him. The two men punched their fists forward at the same time and a flash of light emitted from the middle of the battlefield.

The two of them stopped on opposite sides of each other. Goku was panting hard while Luthor stood still with wide eyes. Luthor turned his head just a little bit and stared at his right shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and his eyes popped open wide in horror at the empty space where his arm used to be and the blood spurting out of the hole. For a split second, everyone thought Goku had won the fight. Then, the Super Saiyan who was panting with his back to Luthor opened his eyes wide, his breaths caught in his throat, and he spun around as he fell to the ground. He looked back at his enemy while his eyes were turning to black and rasped out, "Luth-or."

Goku hit the ground and the hole in his side spilled blood all over the floor. The right side of his stomach was ripped apart: down to his waist and up to the start of his chest, all the way from the middle of his abs, there was an empty space. Goku lay on his back with a huge hole in his side but he did not close his eyes. He glared over at Luthor as the man stared at his own missing arm and how much blood was coming out of the hole in his arm. Luthor turned the rest of the way around and made eye contact with the Saiyan on his back. "How dare- HOW DARE YOU?!" Luthor stomped down on the ground, and stomped his next foot moving towards Goku. "No, no no," Luthor shook his head and his steps started to slow down and become gentler. "I've done it. There's no need to be angry, no need, NO NEED! AND YET-" his bloodshot eyes bubbled over and he glared at the man lying before him. "For my very first act as the new ruler of Awul, I am going to kill you, Goku."

Luthor started to lift up his right arm to attack Goku, when he suddenly remembered it was missing and his rage intensified. There was no large aura around him, but he did not need one to finish off the broken man in front of him who could not even form words as his torso lay ripped open in front of him. He lifted his left hand instead and a ball of white energy formed on it. The ball was small, but easily enough to take out a defenseless man like Goku.

"Not, so, fast," a voice said on Luthor's right. He turned his head and watched as someone stumbled down the side of the crater. The boy looked all battered and bloody like most others around here, but he walked across the huge crater full of shocked people right towards Luthor. Lex Luthor stared at the boy with spiky brown hair as he walked right up to him. Sora looked into Luthor's eyes, and he kept walking without stopping until he was directly in front of the man, between him and Goku. As soon as he stopped walking, Sora fell down to his butt at Goku's side, sitting right in a puddle of blood next to Goku's stomach. Just making it that far after giving all of his energy to Goku during the fight made his body feel like it was falling apart, but he ignored the pain and finally got to rest next to his older friend. "If you kill Goku, you're going to have to kill me too."

Luthor lifted up his singed eyebrows and stared closely at Sora. "No I do not," Luthor said calmly. "I could just push you out of the way and-"

"Okay," Sora agreed, "but after that, I'll never stop fighting you." Luthor frowned and glared into Sora's eyes. "So sooner or later, you will have to kill me too." Even speaking for this long was getting exhausting and Sora started panting heavily after finishing his breath.

"Do not think that your life is worth so much to me," Luthor scoffed in an all-mighty tone. "As you fools have so kindly put it, I have killed many today, and two more does not hurt my conscience any more-"

"It's not just him," another voice said, this one on Luthor's left. Someone closer, someone in the crater pushed down with his right hand so he could get up on his knees. He got to his feet and stumbled forward, then limped the rest of the way in front of Luthor before turning to the man. It was another boy with spiky brown hair, only a little less spiky than Sora's. He looked a little older than Sora too, and he gulped at the sight of the monster glaring down at him through red eyes. The fact that Luthor was still standing even with all his injuries and now a missing arm as well was a testament to his strength but Tsuna did not cower.

"Like I said, you are the one, who caused all this destruction." Tsuna frowned up at the terrifying man and he added, "We'll never, stop."

"I do not care," Luthor snarled.

"Are you sure?" A voice asked behind him. The people who were surprised to see Luthor standing were even more shocked at the sight of this man. Natsu Dragneel walked forward and he did not even look conscious. His feet dragged and he walked right up behind Luthor and actually bumped into the larger man as he stepped around to get to Goku's side. He turned around and looked at Luthor with eyes dark and shadowed by his pink bangs. His arms were at his sides, broken like his ribs and most of his other bones. And Natsu still had the strength the growl, "Because I thought, your goal was, to take over us. Not kill us."

"I will take over and rule over whoever is left who does not wish to fight me," Luthor said while trying to glare down at Natsu's eyes that he was struggling to find.

"Did you not see what just happened?" Ben growled. Luthor turned a little left and saw Ben had stumbled down the side of the crater and was now walking towards him. The boy only spoke up when he got close, and he walked up with the others in the small gap between Luthor's feet and Goku's body. Like Sora, he collapsed to the ground, and Sora pulled up on his shoulder a little to help him to his knees. Ben looked up into Luthor's eyes and he said, "Everyone who just gave Goku their energy, made their choice. Are you going to kill, every, single, one of us?"

"I do not wish to kill any of you," Luthor announced loudly.

He looked around but no one was buying it, and someone shouted, "What about, all those people you murdered 'accidentally,' twenty minutes ago?"

"As I said," Luthor growled off towards the right side of the crater. "That was an accident. I admit, Tetsuo's power is harder to control than I thought. I can feel so much power that I am still unable to tap into, and if I was at full strength I doubt even this enhanced body could handle it." He lifted up his left fist and smirked, "But I will conquer that power, and harness it to rule the world. I will achieve great things, and you can all be a part of that achievement!"

"Like Hell we would be," Natsu grumbled, before falling down to his knees in front of Luthor. His body wobbled back and forth but he stopped himself and looked back up at Luthor again. "You ruling the world, is no achievement at all."

"More like, a curse," Ben mumbled, but mumbled loudly through a mouth full of blood.

"You made my friends cry," a voice growled behind him. Luthor darted his eyes back and saw Straw Hat Luffy standing behind him with his black bangs covering his eyes. The pirate snapped his head up and his pupils were dilated with smaller white circles in the middle of them. Luffy growled at Luthor and said, "I'd never forgive anyone who hurts my nakama."

"Killing the Master," Erza began, and Luthor turned his head to the edge of the crater to see the red haired woman standing there. Every word she said, another person walked up to her side. She continued, "Was like killing our father! Everyone in Fairy Tail felt the pain of losing one father, we won't let you kill another." Gray stood at her left side, and Lisanna on her right. Cana got up behind her and Mirajane staggered up to her feet as well. Erza rose her voice and almost fell but Gray grabbed onto her to keep her up, "I won't let you bring that pain to everyone who loves Goku. You will have to kill us, if you want to kill that man."

"All of you are fools!" Luthor yelled, snapping his head around and glaring at them all.

"You're the fool, Luthor," Laxus growled. He stood at the left inner edge of the crater and could not feel his legs as he stood there glaring across the crater at his enemy. "There is no way for you to rule now that the secret is out, now that everyone knows what type of monster you are." Laxus tried stepping forward but his legs would not listen and he just growled in a deeper tone. "You may have run this Government from the shadows, but that's because it's the only way you could. Everyone has seen what you are, and no one could follow someone like that. You aren't the "new leader of Awul" you claim to be. You're just, a criminal."

"A criminal?" Luthor asked skeptically. "And who, do you think, could arrest me?"

"That doesn't matter," Ben growled up in a raspy voice from the floor in front of Luthor. Luthor looked down at him and Ben felt the most intense fear, but he clenched his shaking hands and yelled up at Luthor, "You're just a murderer! Nothing more! I won't let you kill Goku," Ben yelled. He held out his arms to the sides no matter how much it hurt him and he leaned back against Goku's body.

"We won't let you kill any of them," Luffy snarled at Luthor's back. He thought about Luthor with his fist through Timmy's stomach and his hands clenched so hard his fingernails cut into his palms. "Never again."

"What will it be Luthor?" Sora questioned, staring up in the furious man's eyes as he stood there shaking with rage. "Sooner or later you will need to make your decision. Which way do you want to lose?"

"Lose?" Luthor hissed down at the spiky haired teen.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "You can either kill us all, and ruin your whole plan of the strong ruling over the weak. You can spend all your time ruling constantly worrying that everyone around you is going to try to kill you. Either way, it's not what you had in mind for your victory, is it?" Sora asked, and Luthor's mouth turned into a deep, deep frown. "Or," Sora continued, "you could do what we've been telling you. You can just accept your loss, and get out of here."

"Grr," Luffy growled, and Laxus did not like the sound of that ending either.

"Please Luthor," Tsuna began. The citizen of Metropolis standing in front of the bald man twice his height looked up into Luthor's eyes. "We don't want to fight anymore. Let the violence stop. Let us start to rebuild, without you. Leave us alone. You've caused enough harm."

The city fell silent. Luthor stared down at all the people standing between him and Goku. His intense anger at the Saiyan had subsided some and he regained his calm demeanor. In the corner of his eye he could see more blood coming out of his right shoulder and his body was starting to feel weaker. His face was turning a lighter shade and his head ached. He did not have to spin a full circle to know how many people were standing up inside and around the crater he was in. Others did not stand but crawled to the edge or just lifted up their heads and even they were glaring at him as if daring him to kill them.

"It was over, before it started, Luthor." All those in between Luthor and Goku turned their heads to see the man they were protecting opening up his mouth. "You didn't believe in humans. They're stronger than- ack, than you know." Some blood splashed on Goku's face and the hole in his side was really looking bad. Sora lifted up his aching right arm to hold over Goku's body and summoned his Keyblade. He started using Cure magic, but his Magical Power was depleted and he barely got out one spell before falling to his back. Goku smiled anyway though and lifted up his head a little with just that one burst of health. "It's over. You lose."

Luthor opened up his mouth, and then slowly, it closed. He closed his eyes as well and took a deep breath. When he opened them back up he looked much calmer, and he spoke in that calm tone in a voice that echoed for miles thanks to the cameras pointed at him. "It was all planned out," he began. "The Balrogs would be let loose in the city. The more monstrous the enemy, the more scared the average people would be. No matter what their preconceptions of me were, no matter what they had heard about my name, I could have claimed they were all lies. And the only real proof they would have had of my exploits, would have been footage of me destroying the Balrogs, destroying Syndrome's robots, deactivating my own droids, and 'hacking' them to make them fight for me, turning on the giant snakes in the city. My biggest concern was taking on Cooler after the battle, but I now see I greatly underestimated Tetsuo's power." The bald man took a pause and added, "I only discovered the Saiyans would be coming yesterday, but I always planned on them showing up after I destroyed the barrier anyway and they felt my power. Once Tetsuo snapped, and while the city exploded supposedly because of Tetsuo, I would come in to kill him and take his power." Luthor stared ahead at Goku as he spoke, frowning as he continued, "But that damn Vegapunk. To think he had cameras watching everywhere. I underestimated him. My scans always came up inconclusive, which means his cameras were able to escape my scanners," Luthor just shook his head, wondering what kind of mind could come up with such amazing technology. "You are right, it is over. As I promised, the Underworld is no more. I must go learn to better control Tetsuo's power, but I will do it, somewhere else."

The white ball of energy Luthor had been holding the entire time dissipated and he lowered down his left arm to his side. Luthor looked to his right and stared at a pile of debris next to the top of the crater. As he stared at it, the debris all lifted up and flew towards him. Steel beams creaked and bent while wires and metal plates morphed together and connected to his right shoulder. All of the debris shifted and transformed into a steel arm that when finished, Luthor lifted up like it was his own. The wires attached to his own nerves and with his mental prowess, he could control the arm with ease. He even made it so the feeling of his fake limb that he had earlier, when he tried to wiggle his right fingers, now the fingers on the steel arm would do that. Even in his defeat, Luthor cracked a small grin as he lifted off the ground.

"Hey," someone called up as Luthor lifted twenty feet above the crater. Luthor turned his head and watched as a young man at the edge of the crater, lying on his back, slowly got up to his feet. Son Gohan's face was dark and his body was broken, but he glared up in the sky with more fury than anyone there. "You may escape for now, and you may be stronger than me now, but one day I will come for you." Gohan's voice sent shivers down the spines of millions, even his own friends and allies looked at him nervously. "For murdering my mother in cold blood. For killing, my unborn baby brother, or sister. I will _never_ stop hunting you. Until the day _you_ die, I will be training with the sole purpose of defeating you. And one day, I promise, I will kill you."

A gust of wind flew through the city at the same time as the ominous threat finished. Luthor stared down into Gohan's eyes and something in his bones made him take the boy's threat seriously. A part of him said to blow Gohan to smithereens immediately, but the part of him that won out was a part he never knew he had until that day. The part that was exhilarated by the promise of a challenge. Luthor stared into Gohan's eyes and he finally responded, "I'll be waiting."

Then, Luthor turned around, and he flew off so fast that the wind from the shockwave that rippled off his body slammed into the people down below and knocked anyone standing off of their feet. He disappeared in a stream of white light that flew into the horizon, and everything was still. No one who was knocked down felt the need to get back up. In fact, the majority of them passed out as soon as Luthor was gone. They closed their eyes and dropped unconscious, the small few victors of the day. Not many survived up until that point, but those who did could look around them and for the first time all day, truly feel safe again. For those who spent months fighting the Underworld, the realization finally set in. Luthor was gone. The Underworld were defeated.

The war, was over.

* * *

 **A/N Underworld and NEG defeated, Luthor's plans to take over foiled, but is it a truly satisfying victory? Following chapters on the aftermath of the War will show the consequences of Tetsuo's death and Luthor's defeat and what happens now. I hope everyone enjoyed the battle this chapter. Luthor vs Goku was an idea for the name for the chapter, but I felt like Give Goku Strength shows that it's Goku who's fighting, but everyone who has a part in stopping Luthor. Anyway, leave a review telling me what you thought! Questions, comments, and predictions welcome too.**

joebob323 chapter 88 . Nov 23

NOOOOOOOOO! WHY CRUEL WORLD! They were all so young... why? Those poor, poor Pokémon! (the other deaths were sad, but the Pokémon dying is truly depressing, considering that in a game, after a hyper beam they just faint) any ways, besides that, it was a motivational chapter. With the heros not giving up, and the "righteous anger" of fluffy, I just can't wait for the sequel chapter!

 **Haha, wasn't expecting that lol. Threw in the Pokémon for the emotional response but damnn. XD. Anyway, glad you liked it and no big character deaths this time, but giant battle that I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

Espada-001 chapter 88 . Nov 24

NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T-T So sad to see all those great characters DIE! Oh well at least Orochimaru got wiped out, so that's a plus. As for your next chapter I'm interested to see how your going to make this workout. As for the amount of strength of One Piece characters, we've seen that people have been strong enough to lift and throw buildings all the way back at Arlong Park and those guys are wimp compared to the people that show up later. But please don't take my statement the wrong way, I've already tried talking to someone else about comparing One Piece to DBZ and I got a very lengthy and insulting message returned to me about how I was wrong. (Honestly I'm certain the message came from a 5 year old.) But aside from that great chapter and can't wait for next time!

 **Haha, that sounds like a fun conversation :P, anyway yeah don't wanna get into argument about the dif strength levels here, haha, but oh yeah Orochimaru got wrecked! The rebels and Nagato got to me a little as I reread the chapter and I was like "nooo, but gotta keep it" haha. Hope you liked the final battle with Kamehameha, Kaioken, Spirit Saiyan, and Dragon Fist. All of Goku's best moves thrown in that managed to take one of Luthor's arms and hurt him enough that he ran away, (though the emotional speeches also had something to do with it) XD. Thanks for the review!**

 **-There are so many characters in this chapter, that I really don't want to make a list. I'd be editing for fifteen more minutes, and I got some work I gotta get done before class starts back up tomorrow. But, if you did not know who a character was/ what show, movie, etc. he/she was from, then send me a PM asking who. Once again, thanks for reading a story I spent so much time on over the last year. Happy to finally finish the climax of the Saga! 'Till next time!**


	90. Nexus 16-9 Memoirs

**Nexus 16.9:**

A little to the south of the center of Metropolis, a building from across the city that somehow got over there also managed to only lose the majority of its floors. The bottom two floors were still intact. "Intact," meant that although all the windows were shattered, and the second floor's ceiling was gone, and one of the walls on each floor had been ripped off, it was still the nicest looking building for miles around the center of the city. The integrity of the building was in question, but no one really cared at the moment as they were just finding somewhere to rest. There were so many unconscious people in the city that there was no point in dragging them all away from where they collapsed, as there was not any place to put them anyway. The ones who went to this building were the people who could still stand and walk around by the evening of the battle.

There was a small crowd gathered outside the front of the building. Inside it were mainly NEG troops. It was almost like when the soldiers started going inside, the others did not want to follow them. The Marines, Covenant, and State Military soldiers, along with Dreyfus and two remaining Holy Knights, gathered inside the building while the rebels, intruders, and civilians stayed outside. Kuzan was mid-conversation with Fire Fist Ace when he heard someone call his name on his left. He turned and saw Vice Admiral Momonga standing in the doorway of the building, looking out at him and glaring at Ace for a second, before finishing calling Kuzan into the building.

The Ice Man sighed, and then Ace gave him a pat on the back. "Time to get to work, Aokiji," Ace told him. Kuzan chuckled thinking about their conversation the day before when they prepared for the battle. _Seems like so long ago now._ The bloodied Logia Fruit eaters nodded at each other and the taller one walked over to the building full of soldiers. As Kuzan walked inside, Ace turned and took a step towards some of his little brothers' crewmates. He knew a few of them from their own world when he met them in Alabasta, and had introduced himself to Robin and Franky on the day Timmy wished him to his little brother's side.

Ace walked over and started talking to Usopp, Franky, and Robin who were together with three of the Teen Titans. Usopp dropped his jaw at something Cyborg just said and he repeated louder, "Beast Boy and Raven kissed?!" He heard a yell of despair in the distance and they all turned to look a half a mile off where Sanji was walking towards them with two unconscious ladies over his shoulders and another in his arms. Usopp dropped his jaw as it seemed like Sanji somehow heard him from that impossible distance, and then he and the others started laughing.

Sanji continued to head over to his comrades, but he was walking past an area where a group of people were laid down in a neat row. They were all unconscious and Sanji saw a doctor walking around with a girl he recognized. "Kairi-chan!" He called to her. She turned and flashed him a smile that made his eyes turn into hearts, and she told him he could put the women he was carrying down with the other injured.

"This is all wrong," Dr. Kobato was muttering to herself. The Marine doctor was looking closely at her patients' wounds and she started scratching her chin in worried wonder.

"Kobato-chan!" Sanji exclaimed as he recognized the Marine doctor from the G-8 fortress their crew once infiltrated.

The doctor turned and looked at him then turned and looked back at her patients. She stared at them for a few more seconds before spinning around and opening her mouth and eyes wide. "A member of Straw Hat Luffy's crew!" Kobato recognized him as well and she looked around him, "Is Doctor Chopper here by any chance? There is something wrong with these wounded people."

Sanji shook his head and he walked up to the Marine doctor. He put the injured women in his arms gently down in front of her, and Kobato examined each of them closely. After a minute of close examination she leaned back with a disturbed look on her face. "These two as well," Kobato muttered to herself. "This is bad."

"What's wrong?" Sanji questioned.

Kobato pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and turned to look Sanji in the eyes. "Only one of these women is responsive. The other two are alive, but in a sort of comatose state. It is beyond exhaustion and unconsciousness. I do not know what is wrong, but the same symptoms have surfaced in several other patients throughout the afternoon. Ever since the Underworld robots arrived, injured were being brought to me and showing no signs of responsiveness."

"My healing magic is not working either," Kairi said sadly as she walked up between Kobato and Sanji. "I used the strongest Cure I could muster, but it still was not enough." Kairi was panting and she put her hands down on her knees after speaking. "I need to take a break before getting back to it."

"You're doing the best you can," Sanji told her, and the teenage girl smiled at him again. As Sanji's eyes turned to hearts and a drip of blood came down from his left nostril, someone spoke up behind them.

"I think I know what is wrong with them." The three others near him turned around and stared at a figure wearing black armor on a lot of his body, but did not have a helmet on his head. Without a helmet, they could see his chubby green face and the red mask over his eyes. Raphael lifted up his right fist and he unclenched it hesitantly in front of him. "I wanted to bring this straight to my brother, but it may be the only vial we have. This is the antidote to the poison Luthor mentioned having his Balrogs lace their weapons with, which is why Leo has been in a coma for the past month and a half. I figured that since the Balrogs were destroyed, there would be no reason for him to still have the vial, unless he had kept using the poison with his other soldiers."

The three others stared at Raph in surprise. "When did you talk to Luthor?" Sanji questioned the teenage mutant ninja turtle.

"Right before Tetsuo killed Trunks," Raph explained. He frowned and then held out his arm towards Dr. Kobato. "I know Leo would want you to mass-produce this antidote in order to heal everyone Luthor hurt. So take it, before I change my mind."

Kobato nodded and took the vial from the steel glove on Raph's right hand. "I'll make sure this gets into the right hands and you receive the first dose we produce."

The ninja turtle nodded back at her. He turned and started walking towards the rest of the fighters from Pao, and Sanji glanced back at the doctor and Kairi one more time before following after Raph. He walked up next to the turtle and questioned him about finding Luthor earlier in the day. As they were walking over, they saw someone walking in from a connecting street, or at least a connecting walkable-path between mounds of debris.

The figure had black and white fur, and he had a depressed expression on his face. Raphael turned to the panda and said, "Oi Po, what's wrong?"

The Kung-Fu Panda turned and tried to smile, but could not help but feel sad by the outcome of the day. He sniffled and said, "I was with Bang, earlier when the bombs went off. We were evacuating a building that was on fire, and he was in the lobby of the hotel, and, sniff," Po had to wipe his face. He thought the other two would have pitying looks, but they just looked over the furry martial artist's shoulders instead with semi-dropped jaws.

Po turned around and dropped his jaw even further than them. Walking towards him down the same path he just came down was an old man with white hair sticking up above his head. The Silver Fang did not look very injured at all, but his shirt had been ripped off showing off his body beneath it. For a senior citizen, his body looked like a body builder's. His arms, his torso, his back, his legs, everything was so covered in muscles he looked kind of scary. Bang was swinging around his right arm and grabbing his right shoulder with his left hand since it felt a little sore. He was also limping a little, favoring his left leg as he walked. "Bang! You're alive!" Po exclaimed.

"Of course I am," Bang said like that was not even in question. He spotted Po and the other two behind him staring at his limp and he waved them off with his left hand, "Don't worry about that. I am an old man, I get aches and pains every so often." He shook off his right leg and walked more casually, putting his hands at his sides and strolling forward as an intimidating figure.

The group in front of the only standing building for a mile radius kept getting bigger as more people showed up from around the city. The three suns were going down in the distance and darkness was falling over the continent. As the remaining NEG forces discussed what to do about all the civilians outside of the city, food, shelter, and most importantly, who would take over the NEG now, the people outside of the building had different things on their minds.

"After we get our strength back, do we keep hunting Luthor?" Cana wondered aloud to the other members of Fairy Tail who were still conscious.

"Is there even a point?" Jet muttered.

"He killed the Master," Gray growled over at the older man.

"I know," Jet snapped back. "But is there a point in finding him if we can't do a thing once we do?"

None of the others responded. The idea of not being able to do a thing was new to them. They always wanted to fight, but against a force like Luthor, it seemed pointless.

Nightwing ran off at one point and he returned a half an hour later with a man in tow behind him. The man was tied up and was wearing full body armor painted gray and orange. Nightwing tugged on the end of his birdarang that had a wire extending off of it and the man he was pulling along got yanked forward. "Watch it," Felix snapped at the teenager dragging him through the city. Nightwing had taken his helmet off and everyone could see Felix's black eye, his split lip, and his overall bloody face.

"We're going to need a place to put the prisoners we've captured," Nightwing said as there were a bunch of people looking at him, wondering what he was doing. "This guy here planted the bombs all over the city and set them off when Luthor gave the signal."

Instantly, Felix's entire body covered in sweat. In his own universe he was a badass space soldier, but on this world there were such things as real life super humans. And if looks could kill, those super humans were giving him them right now. A few of them stepped towards Nightwing looking extremely angry, especially the citizens from Metropolis who were in the vicinity.

"The prison in Pao is full of Underworld soldiers," Bang mentioned. "A few more will not make the place too overcrowded."

"Besides, scum like them don't deserve good conditions anyway," Usopp growled over.

Franky and Sanji glanced at their friend and could see a deep snarl on Usopp's face. The nineteen year old sharpshooter had barely aged since they got to this world, but his demeanor was darker than the others had ever seen before in the five years of knowing him. Sanji frowned a little, _Usopp's time as a Heartless changed him more than I thought. It makes sense. What did Ansem make him do? I can only imagine what he has to live with._

"Don't worry, the NEG will take the prisoners off your hands." The group turned towards the building where they heard the voice originate from, and saw Kuzan standing in front of the doorway. "I will make sure they are punished according to their crimes."

If it was anyone else who came out of that door and said it, the fighters would be skeptical of whether they could believe such a promise. This was the one man that both the NEG and the fighters trusted completely though. The Marines from Aokiji's own world vouched for him to the other NEG members, and most of the fighters outside had fought alongside Kuzan before at Underworld bases or in Port Royal and Castle Oblivion.

Other soldiers walked out of the door behind Kuzan and the kept piling out until the open area was full of half soldiers and half others. There was a strange silence while Kuzan stood between the two groups, and some risen tensions as those who had their nullifiers removed saw some soldiers looking at their red and chafed necks. Kuzan saw where they were looking though and he announced, "There will be many changes in the Government after today, one of which will be the restructuring of the NEG's power nullifier policy, making them only necessary for criminals." There were many relieved faces in the crowd, and after Kuzan spoke he turned to the large group at his back and he nodded his head.

Roy Mustang stepped forward to the front of the soldiers in blue uniforms. There were the least amount of them remaining than either of the other two largest military forces in the capital, though Mustang hoped that reason was because his was already the smallest group, and that most of his men were teleported out of the city earlier. The short Flame Alchemist looked ahead at everyone in front of him, and then he got down on his knees, and he bowed down to the group in front of him. The fighters and civilians became confused, and then shocked as the Vice Admirals, and all of the Marines and the State Military got down to their knees and bowed as well.

The Arbiter was grinding his teeth but he finally dropped down to his knees. There were a lot of growls and grunts from the other aliens behind him, mainly from other Elites and from the Brutes. The Arbiter glared back and them and growled, "We are as much at fault as any for allowing this to happen. Now kneel." The Arbiter looked back forward and bowed his body to the people in front of him. The Grunts and Jackals did as well, then the Elites, and the Hunters did too. A few of the Brutes remained standing until the Hunters turned and growled at them threateningly, and the Brutes finally got down to their knees as well.

Kuzan stood in front of the army of bowing people and he turned to face the people in front of him again. Behind him, Roy Mustang started with his face still pointed at the floor. "Nothing we can say will make this right, but in the actions we commit following this day, we hope to prove to you how sorry we are for failing the people of this continent we swore to protect. We will have trails to determine guilt of any New Earth Government members who knew of the alliance with the Underworld. As soldiers we are here to protect and serve, and we have failed those duties. I am ashamed that I allowed such a despicable man to rule over our Government from the shadows. No excuses are acceptable."

"We should have listened to your concerns when you arrived in our city," the Arbiter growled. He lifted up his head and got out of his bowed position. "We were blind to the truth until shown it before our very eyes, yet still stayed powerless to do anything without your help. It is a disgrace to the Covenant, and to myself as the Arbiter."

After the Arbiter sat up, his army got up after him and most of the others stood up after that. Some stayed down in their prostrated positions for longer. Captain T-Bone of the Marines had tears flowing out of his eyes as he apologized. Vice Admiral Coby stayed down even after Smoker stood up on his right side. Smoker glanced down at the younger Marine, "Get up kid, it's not your fault." The pink haired Marine looked up and Smoker was holding a hand down for him to take.

Coby grabbed his hand and was helped up, but he spoke up, "You tried to warn me. I got in your way-"

"What I did does not deserve praise," Smoker said with a dark look on his face. He looked ahead at Aokiji's back, _Though I need to talk to you about what happened today in the background of this war. The Joker, our weapons, the missing prisoners, something very wrong is going on in the shadows._

"Thanks for apologizing and all," Bete began. The six foot tall man with light gray hair growled at the people in front of him. He had two pointy ears sticking out of his hair and his amber eyes darted around the Government members, "But the city's destroyed because you were too weak to protect it. Now what are you going to do?" He saw a few of them frown at him but he just glared back harsher and they could see the red lines on his neck from where his power nullifier came off.

The werewolf ground his shiny white teeth at the soldiers, "Oh? You want to see just how much power those collars were holding back?"

Tensions were about to rise again, but Bete spotted someone on his right and he spun fast. He turned to the Marines and tssked at them that this confrontation could not continue, then leapt fifty feet off the ground and landed over next to the black-skinned Amazonian woman walking towards the group. "What are you doing? I told you to stay down," Bete growled at her.

Tiona looked up into Bete's eyes. The shorter woman had watery eyes and normally Bete would scold her for showing such weakness. He opened his mouth to do so, but thinking about Tiona's older twin sister getting ripped apart right before their eyes flashed in his mind. Tione and Finn had just died, he decided he could let her mourn for a little. Bete did not say anything as Tiona looked up at his face with such a depressed look on hers. He put an arm around the back of her head and pulled the younger girl's face into his side, then started walking further away from the large group of people.

With Bete gone, it did not seem like anyone else was going to challenge the NEG's forces, but the point he brought up was still hovering in the air. The city of Metropolis was in ruins. There were millions of people waiting to hear from them about what they were going to do. And it was getting dark. "Men," Aokiji began. He turned around the the armed forces behind him, "It is our job to protect all those still alive. Momonga, Strawberry," he focused on two Vice Admirals in front of him who were still able to stand. "Gather as many men as you can and head to the plateau the civilians are located at. Arbiter," he turned to the purple-plated alien, "could they borrow some of your ships to get out there faster?"

The Arbiter nodded his head at the man the Marines unanimously voted their new Fleet Admiral a few minutes ago. The second sun was setting and Kuzan spoke up, "Once the red sun goes down, monsters will begin to appear. The barrier to the city is gone. The lights have all gone out. Those beasts that appear in dark places will spawn any minute now. I will stay in the city and protect those who are unconscious here."

"As will I," Mustang spoke up. All of the NEG troops wanted to pass out like everyone else, but they had to take responsibility for the devastation that happened on their watch. They wanted to be the ones to help out the unconscious people who came to their city and saved them.

Soldiers started walking away, and a few walked up to Nightwing to take Felix from him on Kuzan's orders. As they were dragging the mercenary off, a different man was staring at Felix's back nervously. The man had a dark gray beanie on top of his head covering up his blond hair. He stood there in a purple t-shirt with his legs shaking, his hands clenched at his sides, and sweat all over his face. Takao Senba was staring at the girl in front of him who had on a lighter gray beanie on top of her head of long navy blue hair. Her fighting skirt was ripped and Takao gave her his purple hoodie that he had on earlier to help her cover up since her shirt was torn too during the battle.

Dawn turned back to Takao and she smiled a sad smile at him. "It's all over," she said. She had tears in her eyes, and she took a step towards him and grabbed onto the front of his purple shirt. "I just wish, so many people didn't have to die." Tears came down her face and she pushed her face into the top of Takao's chest.

Takao was still shaking and he had more sweat coming down the sides of his face now. He looked down at the top of Dash's head, to her back where she had on her white backpack with a red pokeball symbol on the middle of it. The left strap was ripped off and it was hanging on by her right shoulder now. Behind Dawn, Yuriko walked forward and said in a softer-than-usual tone of voice, "You were brave to come Dawn. We helped a lot of people here today."

Yuri lifted up her gaze from the back of Dawn's head to look at Takao's face. She grinned and scoffed, "So Taka-bou, what happened to not coming?" The woman with long light blonde hair teased her friend, but she noticed him staring at Dawn's back oddly.

Takao started lifting up his right hand, but he did not use it to pull Dawn into the hug she so desired. He instead reached to her right shoulder and he pushed her back. She looked up at him in surprise and then even more as Takao yanked the strap off her right shoulder and stumbled backwards. "I'm sorry," he shouted at her as Dawn fell backwards and down to her butt. Takao's face was covered in sweat and he looked horrified.

"Taka-bou! What are you doing?!" Yuri shouted at him.

Everyone still around them looked over at the young man who held Dash's backpack close to his chest. He pulled out a belt of pokeballs and tossed them at Dawn while shouting loudly at her, "It's all my fault! I was Luthor's spy!" Everyone stared at Takao with dropped jaws as the man shouted this out loud. "I've been feeding him information about everyone in Pao. He knew everything because I told him!" Takao held the backpack even tighter to his chest and then a portal opened up in front of him. Takao sucked into his own portal and a second later it was gone.

Dawn stared in shock at the spot Takao just vanished from. She did not even stand back up on her feet she was too stunned by what just happened.

Po looked at the spot as well and the panda's eyes were huge. "Takao was… a spy? The whole time?"

"That was, quite the surprise," Bang agreed, still blinking his eyes and wondering if he really just heard that. _I was with that boy and his friends before we came to Pao. I have no idea how…_ He shook his head a few times in wonder.

Yuri was staring at the spot Takao vanished from and she had a dropped jaw for several seconds before slamming it shut and looking around. She snapped her head back and forth, then spun back to the left again. She stared down the road a hundred yards and saw a young man in a purple t-shirt standing there right in the open. Yuri turned and sprinted eighty miles per hour after him and everyone else turned and saw him over there as well. At the sight of him, many shocked looks disappeared and angry ones replaced them.

Yuri arrived in front of Takao right as he fell down to his knees. He dropped the backpack in his hands at his side and he buried his head in his hands. Yuri sprinted up to him and started shouting instantly, "What were you talking about Takao?! That kind of joke isn't funny! Why would you say something like that?"

"Move away from him," Raphael growled as he ran down the road. Yuri turned her head and saw the ninja turtle getting closer with an enraged look on his face. She stood in his path and started yelling that Takao did not know what he was talking about.

"Why would he say those things then?" Nightwing questioned. He was marching down the road looking pretty angry himself. _Speedy,_ he thought and his teeth ground harder. "He was Luthor's spy. He told him we were coming."

Someone ran right past Takao and she sprinted past Raph as well who was confronting Yuri. Dawn sprinted past them all and ran right up to Takao to glare down at him. He could see her feet and her legs and he recognized who it was standing in front of him. Takao did not lift his head but he did lower his hands from in front of his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Takao motioned with a small nod of his head to the pack on his right side. Dawn looked down at her bag too, and Takao spoke just loud enough for the other people near him to hear what he had to say as well. "A few months ago, Luthor showed up in my room. He told me he had snuck a nano-bomb into, Dawn's bag."

The girl in front of him opened her eyes wide and stared down at the bag next to Takao. The others who were close to him took steps back as they wondered if that bag was going to explode any time soon. Takao continued, "He had cameras in my room, to make sure that every morning I put on a wire and a camera. He was always watching me, always listening, and he said, he said if I told anyone what I was doing for him, or that there was a bomb, he would set it off." Takao leaned back and his sad face also had a look of relief on it, though the guilt shadowed over those other emotions. "I guess," he sniffled and tried to crack a smile, "he doesn't care anymore, considering he won."

Dawn leaned down in front of Takao. **SLAP!** Takao's face filled with shock and a red hand-print appeared on his right cheek. Dawn's right hand hurt from how hard she hit him and she looked so angry as she glared down at him.

"Dawn," Yuri whispered in a quiet voice. Most of the others there had angry looks on their faces, but their anger was all directed at Luthor now. They really did not know what they would have done in similar situations, and pitied Takao now more than they hated him, even if there still was some anger there.

"You, you're going to put this on me?" Dawn whispered, clenching her eyes shut as her hands clenched in front of her. "I didn't tell you to betray our friends," Dawn was shaking and she snapped her eyes open to glare down at Takao. "It's your fault all these people died."

"I," Takao stopped and had to look away. He spoke quieter, "I just wanted to protect you."

"I don't care," Dawn snapped. "You should have known. I would rather have died back then than-"

"And your Pokémon?" Takao whispered. Dawn stopped with her mouth open and Takao kept speaking softly while looking away, "They were in your bag too. It wasn't just your life. And the bomb could have been big enough to get the whole house. Yumma, and Tean, Mizuki, even Yuri."

Yuri frowned at that last part, but she did not know what to say to Takao now. She wanted to say that she would have rather him let the bomb go off if it would have saved everyone else, but at the cost of all those kids' lives they lived with too? She didn't know. He kept whispering, "And I felt like, if I betrayed him to take away his spy, and he killed me, he would just get another spy to do his bidding. So, I chose not to go against him-"

"Because you're a coward," Dawn snapped. Takao looked up in her big blue eyes and saw only anger directed down at him. "You always have been, but I ignored it. I pretended like you were better. I wanted to believe you were-" She shut her mouth and clenched her eyes shut again. When she opened them she stared off to the right and whispered, "I can't even look at you." She left her bag sitting at Takao's side and walked off with her pokemon belt in her left hand. As she walked off, she slid her arms through her sleeves and discarded the purple sweatshirt she was wearing to the floor. She would rather walk around in tattered clothes than wear his, and that was the last straw that made Takao finally break down.

Yuri looked back after Dawn and opened her mouth, then turned to Takao and tried to say something. She couldn't think of anything though, so in the end she just walked over to Takao's side and sat down next to the crying man. "You'll get through this Taka-bou," she mumbled as she put an arm around his shoulders. "And one day, she'll forgive you."

He tried to stop himself from crying in front of his friend who he never let him see cry before, even when he broke bones from using his power without mastering it. He could not stop himself though. _She might, but that doesn't mean I'll ever be able to forgive myself._ "I let him know when the town meeting was," Takao whispered as Yuri held him. "I didn't know why he wanted, to know," he sniffled. "But when Goku's house exploded, I knew it was my fault. I tried confronting Luthor about it, but he wouldn't meet with me. He just, had me keep sending him information."

"You were protecting the people you cared about," Yuriko whispered.

"I helped him Yuri," the older man stated. "I let him win."

"Luthor didn't win," a voice spoke behind them. Takao's eyes opened wide and he froze in place. Yuri spun around though and she panicked. She stood up and moved in between Takao and the shorter person in front of her, but the boy did not look like he wanted to kill Takao like both of the others immediately assumed. Takao turned around slowly and saw Gohan staring down into his eyes, "Luthor may still be alive, but he did not win."

A few others nearby looked over to see Gohan standing up. He was the first of the Saiyans to do so and he still looked exhausted and on the verge of passing out again. He came over to see what was going on and happened upon the conversation midway through. "Luthor's goal was to take over this destroyed city, to rebuild it the way he wanted to see it! He wanted the strong to rule the weak, but there is no need for that. No one on this world is born weak. The NEG stopped people from using weapons, from practicing magic, from training. There is no need for that. Now, we can change things. We can teach the citizens who are tired of being weak, tired of not being able to do anything while their lives are on the line. We can teach them to use magic, or to defend themselves, and be more careful to make sure not to let Luthor, or anyone else do something like this again."

Most people around Gohan were nodding their heads in agreement. Every time something bad happens they did not want to have to come bail these people out. It was too much responsibility to put millions of lives in their hands. Those people needed to get stronger to be able to protect themselves, and they were willing to help out with at least that much. Gohan looked around at his friends and he managed a smile. _Luthor, one of these days I am going to hunt you down, but I know I need to be much stronger before that day comes. Until then, I am going to make this world a better place while I grow stronger._

* * *

"Memoirs of Alexander Joseph Luthor: First Recoding:

In my attempts to conquer Awul and create a new society in order to facilitate human evolution to our next stage, I have failed. There are many reasons behind this tremendous failure. Despite the weakened Government, and the fragile emotional state of the Supreme Leader, the NEG forces were not as weak as I had planned for. Many of them remained in the city until the very end of the battle. The major factor in my defeat comes from one key miscalculation on my part however. Even though I was able to defeat the Super Saiyans, and Turner, I had underestimated the strength, and willpower, of the other fighters of Awul.

I had, of course, always taken the smaller fighters into consideration. They had annihilated base after base of mine, so it was clear they had potential. I was always watching them, just as Vegapunk seemed to be watching us. That damn scientist… He was one man who I had not taken into as much consideration as I should have. His intelligence is on a level beyond normal human capacity- However I digress, back to the topic at hand. The weaker fighters of the Anti-NEG League, the mages and warriors from Pao, those people released from Ansem's army of darkness, from Lelouch's control, and even citizens of Metropolis itself were more powerful than I had imagined. Most of them could not lay a hand on me of course, but some amazed me by their potential.

Almost every fighter there I already had at least some prior information of. My network of spies kept me well informed of every person involved with attacking Underworld bases, planning rebellion inside Metropolis, or expanding NEG land. I knew the Government members, I knew everyone in Pao, inside the rebellion, but there was a single person I did not recognize at all. This strange boy must have come from inside Metropolis, and I can only assume his power nullifier came off in order to give him this amazing strength. Still, I thought I had a list of the strongest fighters in the city whose powers were being nullified by the Government. Sado Yasitora, Ishida Uryuu, Kyle Tenjuin, Wing, and many others lost their nullifiers but did not have as big of parts to play as this young man. He had flaming gloves and a bright orange flame on his forehead that raged intensely as we fought. It was a power I had never seen before, and his strength was incredible.

I still do not know that young man's name, but there were others who I was impressed by as well. I had hoped that at least some of these fighters would value their lives enough to join my new regime, but they were all adamantly opposed. It is quite frustrating. Being frustrated is dangerous these days with my newfound power, so I do try to keep a level head about it. In fact, that is the main reason I am taking time out to record this memoir. I need a calm way to talk about what happened in Metropolis.

Blackbeard's death was planned. I had hoped the pirate would be killed during the battle, I had expected it, and I was correct. When he left his post early to go and fight, I was not surprised, though I was angry. The one who killed him however, was not a Saiyan, and it was not Turner despite my former colleague running into him inside the city. It was another of the powerful fighters in the city. With my new powers I was able to sense the strengths of people all over the city while I fought against the strongest opponents high up in the atmosphere. Akagami no Shanks' arrival in the city surprised me, as the last I had heard his ship was approaching Blackbeard's fleet on the northern coast. I still have no idea how he managed to reach the city with his commanders so quickly, but although he was close to Teach when the bastard was killed, it was another who took him down. It was the same teenager who I had witnessed fighting Teach throughout the city, and one I had seen fight on multiple occasions before with the cameras installed in my various bases. Kirito.

A former employee of mine, turned disgruntled vigilante. I had looked him up a few times before the battle after witnessing what he could do in the bases he attacked. I was surprised to learn that before coming to Nexus, he had no powers. Then again, I myself am now practically a God despite having no powers of my own before a few weeks ago. It is less difficult for me to comprehend than others how a boy like Kirito could obtain this strength. However, it does surprise me that he reached this power through nothing but training constantly for almost two years now.

If a strength like his could be accomplished solely through training, then perhaps the new world I dreamed of for Awul was not as far away as I planned for. I believed it would take at least a decade to either convert the weak into becoming strong, or to weed them out of the gene pool altogether. Now I do not believe weeding out the weak would be a necessary step at all. In fact, one spy who has remained in my service after my departure from Awul has relayed to me that nullifiers will not be returning, and that many civilians are in fact searching out ways to make themselves stronger. I do accept credit for these advancements in that primitive continent's society. On Aebrith, the weak have long since known they need to be strong to survive, and here even more so.

Hmmm. I would speak of where I am now, but I do not believe the island itself has a name. I have acquired two sparring partners who are incredible specimens, able to face me at half of my total power when they fight together. One of them- No, nevermind. This will be my memoir of Metropolis and my failures on Awul, I will save my present and future goals for a different tape.

I would speak on the final moments of my time in Metropolis. The incredible willpower of those who should have treated me like a God. The promise of Son Gohan which I intend to take to heart. My final battle against those who would not have me as their ruler. In fact, this final battle never should have come around. Every one of the fighters who attacked me at the end should have been dead many times over. The first disastrous healing moment which gave my enemies the will to keep fighting was when Turner's Fairy Godmother sacrificed herself to bring him back to life. In that moment I felt more fear than I ever have in my life. I knew that if she so chose to, she could have killed me with that energy. Instead, she used it to bring back the boy.

The second problem that I had with healing, came from those Keybearers. They could cure their allies an infinite amount of times from almost any injury. The Keyblade… I have done much research on the Keyblades since arriving on this world, and through it all, I have discovered one thing. It was the one thing that stopped me from killing them to prevent them from healing their comrades any longer. I believe that those with the power to wield the Keyblade control the destiny of this world. Whether they bring it to ruin or bring it into a new age, I can not hinder the progress of this world, even if I myself am not the one to create that progression. I do know for sure that I will meet them again sometime in the future, at the time of another turning point in this world. I wonder if I will be on their side in that battle against some greater force, or if perhaps I will choose to be against them in that next war as well.

Most of my spies have abandoned me. I could always return to Awul and kill them, but there is little point. Takao broke off immediately, though I chose not to blow the bomb in his girlfriend's pack. My spies in Rhodar heard about the thousands who died in Metropolis, and cut of contact worried that their cities may be targeted next. I lost my contacts in Pao, Rhodar, Shanty Town, New Tokyo, and only one spy remained in Metropolis. He is still young, and weak, but some day perhaps he will be useful. Yagami Light. I can already tell he has notions of grandeur, and an intellect that grows stronger by the day.

For over two years I built up my armies. I acquired allies and developed technology on a planet that had nothing to begin with. Hundreds of bases. Thousands of soldiers. Millions of robots. Rare monsters I had hunted and captured. Everything I worked so hard for was destroyed in just two months. All because the poison I used on the Saiyans was ineffective. There are many people who I wish I could push the blame onto, however the Saiyans' survival in the Bombing of Pao was my biggest mistake. All future failures can be traced back to that day. Every Underworld meeting following that bombing I prepared long speeches to keep the others from bringing up my failure, and speeches for what I would say if they did mention it. I lived in fear of my allies around me. I lived plotting in dark rooms, hiding from my stronger, more powerful enemies.

No more.

I am done hiding. I am done with fear. So far I have not found anyone who can match my strength, but then again I do not dare to face this 'King' they speak of on Aebrith. Not out of fear, but out of caution. If what is said about him is true, he is very much like myself. As in Metropolis I was willing to allow the strong to live, and that seems to be his policy as well: allowing the strong to prosper and rule over the weak. However, like myself, those who are too strong are eliminated. I wished to finish off the Saiyans and Turner as they lay at my feet because I knew that one day they could possibly face me again after gaining more strength than I. The King is known to do the same thing. I have also heard rumors of other Saiyans, and of the Kryptonian Zodd who may also be able to face me with similar or more power than those in Awul. It is a very large world. One day soon I will determine whether or not I am the strongest being on the planet. Once I have gained full control over all of Tetsuo's former powers. Until then- I am Lex Luthor. I am a God of this world."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review telling me what you think!**


	91. Nexus 17-0 Invasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, manga, comics, tv shows, books, movies, or other media you may recognize characters and settings from in this story.**

 **A/N Previously on Nexus, the War against the Underworld is over. The Battle of Metropolis ended, in a somewhat victory. Luthor is gone, and our heroes came out victorious. What will happen now? Hope everyone enjoys the first installment of Chapter 17 of NEXUS!**

* * *

 **Nexus 17.0:**

 **Briggs Fortress, Southern Border of NEG Territory**

"What happened in Metropolis?" one of the soldiers in blue said loudly, slamming his fists down on the console in front of him.

Another man nearby him was clicking every button on the remote in his left hand, but the screen in the front of the room only showed static. "I can't get a signal. Everything has been cut off."

A tall man with dark tan skin stared at the staticky screen for a few more seconds and then turned around. He walked over to the back of the room, and saluted when he reached the stairs leading up to a single chair at the top. "General Armstrong!"

The woman sitting in the chair at the top of the stairs brought her icy blue-eyed gaze down to her tan-skinned subordinate. "Major Miles," she said, acknowledging her advisor.

"I suggest we leave at once for Metropolis," the man stated. Miles had light gray hair pulled back into a ponytail behind his head, and gray sideburns that darted up from about halfway down his cheeks to the corners of his eyes, looking like check marks. The soldier, and most trusted advisor of the General continued, "The capital seemed to be falling. If you were to go in now-"

"There is a good chance that Mustang has fallen," Armstrong cut off her man. "If so, there is no need to head to Metropolis. None of the other State Military leaders outside of the city would dare challenge me if I claim the title of Fuhrer." She continued while looking into her Ishvalan soldier's red eyes, "Therefore there is no rush. If Metropolis is still full of fighters beyond our combined military strength, we will only be throwing our soldiers' lives away by going there now."

She spoke loudly and calmly, not afraid at all of any of her men betraying her treasonous words to the Fuhrer. The female General had complete faith in each and every one of her soldiers, especially the ones in the room with her at the moment. She leaned back in her chair and continued in a commanding tone, "No, we will stay here at our posts. There is a chance that our enemies will take the opportunity when our Government seems at its weakest to attack us."

"What enemies?" Miles asked her.

 **BOOM!** The woman whose long straight blonde hair fell all the way down to her waist stood up fast as her fortress started to shake. "What was that?" she yelled out, demanding some answers. **BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Olivier Mira Armstrong stumbled to her side and needed to use the chair's armrest to help steady herself. The shaking calmed down a little, but then the sensors all over her control room started going off. Men and women ran around the room frantically as the main lights went out, red lights replacing them as the generators kicked in in the darkness. "Status report!" She yelled out, stepping down the steps in front of her command chair and continuing after reaching her advisor. Miles walked on her left side and the two of them marched down to the main area with two rows of computers on either side.

"I don't know!" one of the men shouted, typing in a lot of buttons on his keyboard while the flat screen in front of him displayed images. "The entire border is empty. Nothing is there!"

General Armstrong looked at the camera footage of right in front of their base. It showed the southern fields that spread out for a few dozen miles after their base's doorway. The fields were completely empty, which made her eyes go wide for one reason. "Where are the enemies?" Miles muttered from her left side.

"Our enemies?" Olivier Armstrong asked sarcastically. "Have you ever seen these fields this empty before? Where are the animals? The Pokémon? Not a single creature on the entire field! Not even any birds in the sky, in the middle of a summer season?" Her words were getting through to the others watching the computer screens, and they all started getting nervous.

Suddenly the door on the left side of the room flew open, and a large white man staggered inside, panting heavily. "Captain Buccaneer!" one of the men nearby yelled in surprise as the Captain barged into the control room. His face was bruised and bloody, both blue sleeves on his arms torn off to shreds, and his arms underneath pretty bloody as well. He had some blood on the steel gloves on his fists as well, but a closer look showed the blood was just dripping down from his own arms and covering them, giving the false impression that he had gotten the blood of his enemies on them.

"Captain, why have you left your guard outside?" Miles asked the man who barged in.

The tall, broad shouldered soldier with a black mohawk and long black braid going down to his waist took a step in, and then collapsed forward as his eyes rolled back into his head. "Buccaneer!" Armstrong yelled over at her soldier as he fell forward, and then her eyes narrowed as when Buccaneer fell, he revealed a smaller person standing behind his massive form.

"Wh-Who are you?" the same soldier near the door who called out the Captain's name before asked. The man had short blond hair, and he reached down for the pistol on his waist. It was the wrong move.

The girl in the doorway had very light red hair, almost pink in color, which matched her red eyes. When she saw the man near her move his hand for his gun, she turned her head towards him, moving it so fast that the man stumbled backwards and reached for his weapon quicker. He was not nearly fast enough though, as the red haired girl pushed down on her right foot, and broke the stone floor beneath it. A hole broke in the floor, and the girl kicked off the ground like a missile, making that hole triple in size. The debris was still lifting up in the air when she reached right in front of her enemy's face, and she spun a kick into the left side of his temple, knocking him off his feet and into some sort of mechanical device next to him that broke upon impact.

"Stop that girl!" General Olivier Armstrong yelled, pointing her sword down towards the red haired girl who landed back on the ground. She was wearing a white fighting gi with a gold sash tying it around her waist, and she had two silver arm bracelets on her wrists with small chains wrapped around her forearms.

The young girl was probably in her mid to late teens. She looked over at the female General with long blonde hair who drew her sword and then looked around as the dozen soldiers in the room lifted up their rifles. The girl reached up and tapped on a little black earpiece in her left ear, "The Briggs Fortress in incapacitated. Lower the shields." Everyone stared at the red haired girl for a few moments, but she lowered her arms down to her sides. She stared ahead at the group of people aiming at her, and stated, "Please look at the surveillance screens."

"What do you mean? They're all empty-" the guard yelling at her looked back at the surveillance screen in front of him and dropped his jaw.

General Armstrong was looking at the younger girl intensely, but her men started freaking out around her and she could not help it. "What is it that has you all-" she stopped as she turned her head to scold her men and caught a glimpse of a computer screen near her. Standing on that giant field which she just noticed to be far too empty, was an army too large for her to handle with a straight face. Olivier stepped back and gawked at the screen, "Where did they come from?"

She had no reason to call for guards to protect from the army, because the army was at least a hundred times larger than her own forces. On top of that, many of her own men were soldiers, and just that. She only had a few special forces troops, but with one glance at the army ahead of her, she could tell they had a lot more than that. There were troops flying on broomsticks, hovering with jetpacks, and flying on their own. All the troops on the ground were pointing weapons in their direction, cannons, large beam guns, melee weapons, and some were holding up nothing but their fists.

"What is the meaning of this?" Olivier asked the young girl near the entrance to her command center.

"General," a voice came out over the black device in their red haired attacker's ear. "General Morgiana, come in."

The young girl wearing white reached up and tapped on the black comms device, "What is it?"

"Our communications tents have received word from the east, the invasion is currently halting and awaiting new orders from the King." The male's voice responded over the comms device.

"Why is that?" the girl asked in a hushed voice, ignoring the dozen people in the room pointing weapons at her. They were all a lot more nervous now that they knew this girl was actually a General.

"We don't know, but the King is finding out right now," the man on the other end replied.

Armstrong looked at her advisor Miles, and in that moment they both thought the same thing. Their enemies had not yet learned of the result in Metropolis, just like them. No one knew what was happening yet.

Morgiana lowered her hand from the black earpiece in her ear and frowned, lowering her gaze from her enemies. "Bruce, keep him safe," she whispered under her breath. "I should be with you, my King," she finished and looked towards the wall but further into the distance.

"What is going on here?" Olivier Mira Armstrong asked the attacking General in her command center.

Morgiana looked back at the other female General and shook her head. Her voice was quiet as she said, "Your Government has become too aggressive, and the people of Awul will not longer accept it."

"Who says?" Armstrong asked the girl with bright red hair.

The Fanalis girl with pink hair shook her head, "It does not matter," she whispered. The girl sounded pretty timid despite having just broken all the way through their fortress on her own. "Your best fighters were nothing. Please do not try to attack me, I will stop each of you if need be. I would rather us not have to fight though."

"It is too late for that," the blonde haired NEG General stated. She stepped towards the enemy with her sword risen, "You have already attacked too many of my men to let this action go unpunished. This means war." Olivier slashed her sword across her body and held it in a fighting stance from a few yards away.

"Okay then," the younger girl replied timidly, raising her fists up in front of her. The chains that were wrapped around her forearms unraveled and covered in golden light, extending in front of her as four long chains of steel links. "Then as a General of Rhodar's Royal Army, and a member of King Alibaba's Household, I declare all out war on the New Earth Government." The soldiers in the room stared at this child in shock. They were on the southern border so they knew the name Alibaba well.

"The King of Rhodar declared war on us?" Major Miles gasped out. _The last thing we received an image of was Trunks getting killed. Whatever happened in Metropolis seriously decreased our military capability. This is a bad time for war._

All deeper thoughts the soldiers were having suddenly got cut short as Morgiana let loose. She whipped her arms in front of her and the chains coming off her wrists slammed towards the State Military General before her. Olivier Armstrong dove out of the way, but Morgiana's chains hit the ground and immediately split the entire room in half. The room's inhabitants screamed as they fell down to the floor below, while Armstrong tried diving off a falling piece of debris and swinging her sword at Morgiana.

The shorter girl spun in midair, and snapped Armstrong's sword with one swing of her leg. Olivier only had a split second to go wide-eyed before the rest of the room collapsed down on her _and_ her opponent.

Outside of the fortress and a few hundred yards to the south, an army of five thousand watched as the five story tall, well guarded, heavily armed, steel fortress cracked and creaked and started to collapse. "Hey! She's hogging all the fun!" a tan-skinned man with bright orange hair sticking up in a single spike like a certain Saiyan Prince yelled out. He drew a sword at his side and charged forward, "For glory!"

"Commander Percedal!" a voice yelled from behind the sword-swinging warrior at the front of the army. "Wait for the General's command," the voice ordered.

Percedal turned and complained loudly back at him, "But Commander Vaan! That isn't heroic! A true warrior never stands down during a fight!"

Vaan took a step forward on the giant airship he was commanding from. On his sides were Penelo, and Reks, his girlfriend and elder brother, as well as his closest advisors. "Wait for General Morgiana's command. We were ordered to remain here." Vaan ordered, then grumbled in annoyance as the Iop-brained idiot started shouting more complaints up at him. Penelo giggled at her friend's annoyed look, and his older brother, fully adorned in silver armor, chuckled as well while keeping one hand down at his side on his blade's hilt.

"Dally," a woman's voice snapped from a few dozen yards behind Percedal's back at the front of the pack he just ran away from. A blonde young woman with a bow slung on her back marched forward with her arms crossed over her chest. Evangeline frowned at her Iop husband who groaned but finally humphed and lowered his sword.

"What? You're giving up that easily? I'm disappointed in you Dally," the sword in Percedal's right hand taunted him.

"Shut it Ruby," Dally grumbled at Rubilax, the demon-possessed sword in his hand. The knight turned and looked into the distance at the crumbling fortress.

Out from the rubble stepped a young woman with red hair who jumped up on top of the tallest broken tower remaining. She looked back towards her army in the south, then turned around and looked to the north. _Be careful Alibaba._

* * *

 **Ruins of Metropolis**

In the early morning of the day following the Battle of Metropolis, the ruins of the city were full of fighters from the day before. Most of them had remained where they were when Luthor left, collapsing on the spot. Their exhaustion caught up with them and they had yet to move.

Thousands of citizens and soldiers were also in the city, while millions of others were still gathered together outside. They had been teleported far enough from the city that it was difficult to walk there in a day for normal people, not to mention the sick, wounded, elderly, and children. Those people had no real desire to get back to the city any time soon anyway. It wasn't like any of their homes were still there for them to return to.

The city of Metropolis stretched several miles in diameter. In this huge spam however, less than two hundred buildings remained standing. Not one of those buildings escaped without any damage. Some could barely be called buildings, with only one or two walls still standing. A few actually had multiple floors. It was incredible to those returning that even a single thing was recognizable.

There were actually a good amount of healers in Metropolis during the battle. However, those healers collapsed just like everyone else. Most doctors were far from the city, and until Sora woke up at daybreak, there wasn't anyone healing the injured as his fellow Keybearers had also passed out the night before. Many people were on the brink of death when Sora found them. Many of his friends even he had to check their pulses before trying to help them. He felt bad about passing out on them and he worked hard to fix this mistake.

The repetitive chanting of 'Cure' slowly woke up more and more people in the main area where most people were unconscious. Sora wandered around trying to use low-power healing spells so that he could save as many people as possible instead of using up his MP on any single person.

A lot of the people he helped out fell back unconscious, or did not wake up at all. He himself wanted to collapse on the spot, but he knew he had to keep going for everyone's sake. Sora walked over to Natsu and used Cure on him. The Dragon Slayer lifted his eyelids to see Sora panting over him and lowering his Keyblade. "Thanks," Natsu managed to whisper even as his eyes were closing again. The spiky haired teen nodded at him, then went on to cure Laxus next who did not wake up from the small bit of magic Sora could spare.

There were not a lot of people able to move in the main area of the city. Everyone else had evacuated pretty far, though there were other groups of fighters around the city. The fighters who were on their ways out when the battle ended came back to help people out of debris if they could find any. The Teen Titans, Batman, and most of the Marines, Covenant, and State Military troops who left the city instead of fighting the Underworld, returned to help out as best they could considering they missed the hardest part of the battle.

Hours went by in the dawn of the eight hundred and first day on Nexus. The suns were up in the bright blue sky and if one were to look straight up, he or she could not even tell that a battle occurred just the day before. "Everyone!" Someone shouted in a voice of panic. Anyone staring up at the sky hoping not to be reminded of the situation felt a pit of dread at the tone of the person's voice.

It sounded like a woman, a woman in peril. Did she find another Underworld robot that was not destroyed? Was Luthor back? What happened?!

Ben Tennyson sat up slowly. He looked down at his right arm that felt like it was in tremendous pain. The boy was confused for a second before he remembered where he was and what happened the day before. He looked to his right and saw Gwen lying on her back a dozen feet from him. Near her, Dash was slumped against some debris with his arms and legs sprawled out to either side.

The thirteen year old looked around to see more unconscious people, but also a few on their feet who were running towards the sounds of the yelling. He felt a brief hesitation before grinding his teeth and getting up to his feet.

Ben ran down the destroyed area full of broken buildings, dirt, stone, and pavement. He reached a few people and spotted his friend, "Riku," he called out.

The silver haired teen spun to see his younger friend jogging to a stop behind him. "What's going on?" Ben asked worriedly, looking around as two Marines ran past with rifles in hand.

"Something's wrong," Riku said in a low voice. He looked out to the south side of the city and tssked under his breath. "One of the State Military leaders who was with the civilians just ran into the city shouting something about reports..."

"Everyone who can fight, follow me," a man yelled. The two boys talking to each other spun to see a short man in a torn up blue uniform waving his arm forward. He had jet black hair and he seemed to command the most authority around here. The rest of the people standing around started following the Fuhrer, Roy Mustang, but Ben and Riku stayed put for a second.

The younger looked behind him where his cousin and younger friend were still lying. Riku clenched his fists and was wracking his mind for answers. _Who could it be? What is happening?!_ He started chasing after the Fuhrer, and Ben was right behind him.

A few State Military soldiers ran up on their left sides. It was easy to tell they had not been in the city for most of the fighting, as their uniforms still looked undamaged and not all that dirty. "Hey," Ben snapped at the two men and one women running on his left. The soldiers looked in at the boy who was running while grabbing his right arm with his left hand.

Letting his injured arm swing around while he ran hurt too much so he grabbed it to steady it. He continued yelling at the soldiers, "What's going on? Where are we going?"

"Fuhrer's orders," one of the men replied.

The other guy gulped, adding, "I heard that General Olivier Armstrong's brigade in the south got taken over."

The woman snapped her head to the man next to her, "What? I thought Port Maple and the Rhineland got taken on the eastern seaboard."

"Who is attacking?!" Ben exclaimed at the people. "Did the Underworld attack the rest of Awul?" _Damn you Luthor. I never should have believed your lies about the end of the Underworld._ Ben clenched both fists, ignoring the pain in his right arm as he did.

"It's not the Underworld," one of the men muttered darkly. Before Ben could ask who, they spotted a huge group of people. In the empty ruins of the city, a hundred people was considered huge now. They joined in with this hundred-person strong group and listened as the Fuhrer kept shouting at everyone.

"... They have taken advantage of the fact that we are at our weakest." Roy yelled and swung his right arm out to the side. "They wish to take us down in one day. We did not survive yesterday's battle just to be defeated by these savages! The Rhodaris are at our gates, it's time to stop them!"

"Rhodar?" Riku questioned rhetorically, his green eyes widening. "They're attacking?"

"Why's that so surprising?" Ben asked his older friend who started scratching his head.

"Just," Riku began. "I didn't think they would try something like this. Unless they've already heard that Tetsuo's been killed, they came in prepared to fight him."

"Huh," Ben mumbled, sweat forming on his face. "So that means these guys must think they could take on Tetsuo..." A few other soldiers heard what Ben said and their hearts dropped as they lost all hope.

The young boy was not the only one thinking it though, and Roy could see the majority of the group he gathered were terrified. The Fuhrer ground his teeth and glanced to his left where Hawkeye was standing. Riza Hawkeye was sweating pretty badly, and her stomach where she got shot the day before clenched in pain, but she nodded her head at the Fuhrer.

"Where are they coming from?" Riku shouted. Most of the crowd turned around to the back where the new arrivals were. The teenager flew off the ground a few feet and looked over at Roy Mustang who recognized his appearance.

"Ansem?" Roy muttered under his breath. This did not sound like Ansem though, and he saw the teen shake his head after he spoke the word. Leaving that question for later, Roy shouted, "Their forces have taken bases along the border and coasts, most likely to prevent counterstrikes. There is a main army directly to the southeast though. It's avoiding all other populated areas, and closing in fast on Metropolis."

Riku closed his eyes and felt out to the south. He did not have the same ki-sensing powers as some of his comrades, but he could feel darkness in people's hearts. There were many in the approaching army whose darkness was large enough for him to feel. "Alright," he said, opening back up his eyes. "Let's go stop them."

He rose up his arms and two black Keyblades formed in them, though one of them was half red. "Stop them?!" A weak, hopeless soldier shouted. "There's only a hundred or so of us, and they have an army!"

"We have to protect all the civilians and wounded," Ben shouted at the soldiers around him. He looked up at his best friend, "I'm with you Riku."

Riku nodded once, then slashed both arms in a straight down motion. He cut through the air and a black portal a hundred feet tall emerged in front of him. _And Sora thought yesterday's portal was this big only because he helped._ Riku shook his head at the gap between the strength of his and Sora's darkness powers. _He may have that dark side, but he's never controlled it before. Not like me._ The giant dark portal spread out to make a doorway large enough for their whole group to go through.

"Hold up," a teen's voice shouted behind them. Most of the soldiers looked afraid to head into the portal, and they spun around to see two teens running over some debris towards them. Sora and Kairi grinned up at Riku who finished with the portal. Sora gawked a little at the sight, but shook his head and kept smiling. "Don't forget about us," he called up to the silver haired teen. He had exhausted his Magical Power from healing everyone, but a little physical fighting would replenish all his MP and allow him to keep up his work as a doc.

"Yeah yeah, you coming or what?" Riku motioned with his head at the portal.

"Uh huh!" Kairi nodded, ran forward, pushed through the crowd, and ran right through the portal. Sora was right there with her and Riku dove into his portal next, with Ben running forward and jumping in behind him.

"Those guys are nuts," Beast Boy mumbled as he watched from a hundred yards away.

"Are they really running off to go fight an army right now?" Raven muttered in disbelief.

Cyborg dropped down to his knees. "Can't we have one day off? Just one." The black man half made of metal rubbed the side of his head and groaned some inaudible complaints.

"Titans, let's go," Nightwing said. The others looked to their leader in his black and blue uniform. He started walking towards the huge portal and he spun around a small metal pole. The one foot pole sat horizontally in his hands then extended five times in length, turning into his bo-staff.

"Robin, should we not wait and recover-"

"No Star," Nightwing stated. He turned and frowned at her, "And really? How hard is Nightwing to remember?"

Starfire put her hands over her mouth realizing her mistake. The Tamaranian teenage girl wanted to continue, but Nightwing kept walking away again. The other Teen Titans looked at each other nervously, but they got up and followed after their leader.

The Fuhrer looked at the portal in front of him. His eyes narrowed at it and then he looked back around at all his soldiers. Roy Mustang yelled out, "Follow them. I believe this portal will bring us to where we need to go to stop the Rhodaris."

"Sir!" one of the men closest to him exclaimed in protest. The red haired man had no shirt and a large recently-closed scar across his semi-built chest. He continued loudly, "I heard the reports said that even the smaller forces that took our forts and ports had several thousand soldiers each. Did you not just say this is the largest army heading for us?" Mustang stayed silent, not responding to his soldier. "Then," the ginger man continued, and he dropped his rifle from his hands, "I won't go through that portal to die."

Before Mustang could respond to his insubordination, a dozen other soldiers dropped their weapons. Riza made to raise her sniper towards them, but Mustang held up an arm, "Colonel Hawkeye, lower your weapon." She hesitated, but did as he commanded. Mustang looked around at the deserters and then back to the man directly in front of him. "Whether you follow or not, the Rhodaris will come. Stand with me now, or wait until they get here." The soldiers who dropped their weapons realized what he was saying and their eyes went wide. Mustang turned back to the portal and stepped forward, his voice echoing behind him, "But I would have each of you by my side for this fight."

Hawkeye glared at the scared men and women behind her in their tattered or clean uniforms. Some were in the city for battles against the Underworld robots, some were only there to fight the intruders early on, and some had even stayed past when Orochimaru reanimated a small army. Still, her opinion of them was going to be determined by their actions in the next minute. She turned and followed Mustang through the door. Then, five teenagers came running past the ranks of hesitant State Military soldiers and ran through as well.

"Hey dudes," Beast Boy started as he stopped at the portal for a second. He looked back and pointed at the soldiers behind him, "We could kinda use your help here!" He turned into a gorilla and then jumped into the portal after his four teammates.

"They looked, pretty strong," one of the soldiers who never threw his weapon down in the first place began. He started walking forwards with a crazed smile on his face. "Screw it! I survived this far, I ain't gonna die here! _Don't, stop me nowww! I'm having such a good time,_ " he charged forward and ran head-first into the portal, singing, " _I'm having a ball!_ " With the lyrics of Don't Stop Me Now by Queen going through their heads, a dozen other soldiers ran after their comrade.

"Everyone's gone insane," the red headed soldier muttered, then spun to his left where he saw someone next to him reaching down for her weapon. "What are you doing?"

"They'll be here soon, right?" She began in a shaky voice. "I'd rather make my final stand with the Fuhrer. I-I have a son who needs protecting." She sprinted forward and yelled, "HAAA!" up until the moment her face hit the scary portal swirling with darkness.

Kirito sat leaning against the base of a building a quarter mile to the right of the giant portal which was now the tallest thing in the city. "Thanks, Sora," he whispered under his breath. He groaned as he pushed down on his hands to get up to his feet. The teenager glanced to his right where a dozen other comrades lay collapsed, including the strongest people in the city. He looked over at Goku's badly beaten, sleeping form. Goku looked pretty terrible, though it looked like he had some emergency treatment done on him while Kirito was knocked out. The ninja whispered, "I'll hold them off, at least until you can get there Goku."

He turned and jogged off through the city. _Not that I can really call this a city anymore,_ Kirito thought while jogging over… something. He did not know if he was on a road, or running on someone's house, or if maybe it was someone's house on top of a collapsed road. The entire city was so upturned, so mixed up and destroyed, especially near the center, that it was impossible to tell where he even was anymore. If he was a two-year resident of the city, he still bet he would not be able to recognize a single thing around him. He looked to his left and saw far to the north there were some walls sticking up behind piles of rubble in his way, _Must be nice living out there, actually having a house to get back to._

With thoughts astray, Kirito charged right into the black portal that had some swirls of dark purple mixed in as well. He noticed the purple as he ran into it, and started wondering what made giant portals the colors they were. As he got inside the portal, he realized it was not the exact same thing as a door, more like a very fast trip. He stood inside a space of darkness for a few seconds and kept walking forward towards the light on the other side not very far from where he entered. It all seemed so strange, and then he realized something. _This is like how I got to Metropolis yesterday. Why did I forget about that? Actually, why am I getting so distracted… shit, I have a concussion. I take back that 'Thanks' Sora. You better-_

Kirito's mind blanked as he stepped out of the portal. In front of him stood about twenty people. They were all pretty close to the portal, no one really wanted to get too far from their only escape route on this giant hilly field. The concerns Mustang's men had on the other side of the portal were well-founded, and the ones who decided to recklessly charge through the portal were regretting their decisions. The singing had stopped. They all just stood there and stared out at the hundred thousand enemies on the field in front of them.

"Well," Sora said and he scratched the back of his head. "This might be a little tough." He lowered down his hand and put it out in front of his body. The teenager grinned and a yellow hilt appeared in his hand, and the shaft of his Keyblade extended out from it.

"A little tough?" Ben questioned in a whisper, like he was afraid of their enemies a mile in front of them were going to hear him. They had tanks, and airships, and cars, and those were only the mechanical objects that their enemies were riding. There were even more enemies riding on top of the hundreds of dragons, enormous eagles, mammoths, Oliphants, and hundreds of other types of creatures in their enemies' ranks. There were entire armies of Pokémon, some of them with trainers on their backs, others with customized armor wrapped around their bodies. There were squadrons of enemies flying on brooms, other squads of soldiers wearing armored suits that had jets coming out of the shoes to keep them up in the air, Ben could not tell if some of those armored soldiers were people or robots because of their body types.

"Okay, it looks like negotiation is our best chance of surviving," Mustang stated. His men who he riled up a minute ago all gawked at him and then gawked even more at Roy's nervous expression.

"You think we can negotiate their surrender?" Sora asked the man. At this point the others in the group figured Sora was trolling them, and Sora chuckled a little after to show he was joking. "Haha, okay, I'll go," Sora offered.

"You?" The Fuhrer asked the boy. He had seen the kid stand up to Luthor so he was not that against the idea, but there was still an army of what looked like a hundred thousand enemies up against them. "Are you sure? It's my responsibility as-"

"Don't worry about it," Sora waved off the man. "It's probably better that someone who isn't their enemy negotiates on your behalf anyway." Mustang lowered his bottom lip and Sora chuckled again. "It's not like they're attacking Pao or anything. Not really my enemies are they? But," he shrugged playfully, "I guess I could help you guys out again." Sora jumped up into a front flip and started flying across the field towards the enemies' forces.

"Sir," Hawkeye began. Mustang nodded to show he was listening though he did not turn from Sora's flying away form. She continued, "What do we do if that boy fails?"

"Die most likely," Mustang responded truthfully, though quietly so only she heard him. Riza nodded her head in agreement, and Mustang glanced back at the portal behind them. "If he does fail, it is up to you to bring the men back through that portal and protect the civilians."

"I can not leave you here alone sir," Hawkeye countered.

Mustang sighed as he was half-expecting her to say that. He lifted back up his head and looked into the distance where Sora was flying. "He won't fail," a girl said on his right side. Mustang and Hawkeye turned to see Kairi standing there with a sweet smile on her face. "Sora will take care of this."

"And if not," Riku began from Kairi's right side. "I can summon an army of Heartless to guard our escape."

Mustang darted his eyes over at the young man who apparently was not Ansem, though sounded like he had similar powers to the Lord of Darkness. _Don't feel too overwhelmed by their numbers,_ Mustang reminded himself and started to calm down, giving his men a more reassuring expression to look to. _The quality of those fighters still in Metropolis by the end of the battle is much higher than that of the average soldier._

As the Fuhrer and his small group of comrades awaited an army to rush them, Sora casually glided across the field towards the front of their enemies' lines. The enemy had stopped moving before he and Kairi had made it through the portal, probably having stopped as soon as the door of darkness appeared on the field. Sora could see his enemies all looked pretty intense. They had serious expressions on their faces and many looked nervous, or bloodthirsty, or excited in anticipation for a battle.

Sora flew straight at the front of the army where there was a section of troops farther up than the rest of them. Most of the army started in one giant line that stretched miles to his left and right, but a group of a little over a hundred was in front of the direct center of the line. There was a massive tank in that center front point with a huge cannon on the front of it that aimed up slowly, following Sora as he flew through the air. He kept his Keyblade out in case that tank decided to shoot him, but he had faith the people on top of the tank would talk to him first before shooting. On either side of the tank were some very strong-looking people who all looked up at him with calmer looks than most of the others. At the top of the tank were some of the strongest ones from what Sora could see though. Most people there were standing, though the top of the tank was set up almost like a room without any walls. There was a table with maps on it and chairs around it, but the people who were sitting on them were mostly standing up now.

The person on the opposite side of the table, farther towards his army than the front of the tank, stood up out of his seat as Sora was approaching the front of the tank. He looked up in the sky and held up an open palm. Sora followed the blond-haired man's gaze up in the air and saw one of three dragons flying around in circles above the tank was dipping down pretty far. On top of the dragon was a woman who saw the signal from the man on the tank and nodded her head. She stared at Sora for a second, then tugged on some spikes sticking out of her dark red dragon's back and made it swoop back up in the sky.

Sora smiled seeing that they were going to give him a chance. He flew down to the tip of the tank's huge cannon and landed down on it. He touched down one foot and jumped up into a triple front flip before landing down on the front of the top of the tank. He landed with his right hand down on the ground, pushing the hilt of his Keyblade on the floor. He lifted up his head and stood back up straight. Sora stared at the group of people in front of him who were looking at him discerningly.

"Who are you?" The blond man on the other side of the table questioned. He looked around Sora's age, maybe a little older. He had on some golden jewelry and had a short sword on his waist in a black hilt.

"I'm Sora, who are you?" Sora questioned.

The King staring at him sweatdropped. "This is the King of Rhodar you are addressing, show some respect," a woman on the left side of the table snapped over at Sora. She looked only a few years older than Sora too, and she had a long stick in her right hand that gained Sora's attention for a quick second. The stick was thin and pointy and he quickly figured out she was a witch. His eyes darted around at a lot of the others around him and they all looked pretty smart or strong.

"I am King Alibaba, ruler of Rhodar." The blond King stated. Alibaba motioned with his head to the right side of his table, "And this is King Sinbad, King of Sindria."

"Sindria?" Sora questioned. "Huh, I thought the NEG conquered them?"

Sinbad stepped forward. The King of Sindria had some scars from his battle against Tetsuo and he still looked a little weak from them. The tall man with long blue hair spoke up, "You say the NEG, are you not a part of them?"

"If not, why are you here?" another man standing behind the table near Alibaba's side spoke up. The man was wearing glasses and a white coat, and he did not look very threatening compared to some of the other people around him.

"Well, I'm not part of the NEG, but I would really like you to reconsider attacking them," Sora told the men and women in front of him.

Some of the people there grumbled to themselves and a few straight out groaned. "You're not even a member of the NEG?" Hermione Granger asked the boy. The witch lowered her wand down to her side and un-tensed but kept frowning at him.

"I understand you may not wish a war to take place," Alibaba spoke up. "We have been trying to avoid one for months, but Tetsuo has forced our hand. He has to learn that everyone will not just submit without a fight."

"That's gonna be pretty difficult," Sora began. "Considering Tetsuo is dead."

The shock on the faces of the people in front of Sora was immediate. Sora would have chuckled at all their expressions if the situation was not so intense. "Yeah, all that shaking I'm sure you felt yesterday," he started. "That was this huge battle in Metropolis. Tetsuo, Trunks, most of the Underworld, a few of my friends, lots of people died."

"This is good for us," a black haired man with a mustache standing in front of the table, pretty close to Sora, spoke up. He turned to his King and continued, "If Tetsuo and Trunks are defeated, the NEG are weaker than ever-"

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that," Sora started back up. The man talking to Alibaba snapped his gaze back to Sora angrily and opened his mouth to tell him to be quiet, but Sora continued before he could, "The entire city of Metropolis got destroyed, but most of the people were saved. They don't have homes, or food, and they could really use your help."

"This is, a strange request," Sinbad said to Sora. Sora turned to the King of Sindria who continued, "When the NEG would go around destroying towns and taking over civilizations, why is it we should go to their aid now?"

"Because you aren't the NEG?" Sora said in a questioning tone, almost like that answer was obvious. "I heard the Kings of Sindria and Rhodar were pretty good guys." Sora spotted the man on his left with the mustache starting to glare at him more threateningly. So Sora lifted up his Keyblade and put it up over his shoulder. He rested the shaft on his right shoulder so that the end key part stuck out on the left side of his head. "And also, I have to mention that if you guys do decide to stick with your plan to attack the NEG, I'm going to have to stop you."

"King Alibaba," the man wearing white who was standing behind Alibaba spoke up.

"What Bruce?" Alibaba questioned. He was deep in thought and he turned a little to look at one of his close advisors.

The man named Bruce walked up to Alibaba's side and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Does that look like a Keyblade to you?"

"I wouldn't know," Alibaba replied. "I have never seen one before. But it does have the shape of a key, and a blade, so perhaps." Alibaba opened his mouth to continue when he heard a commotion on his left side near the edge of the tank. Him and everyone else looked over to see some of the guards struggling to keep a few others off of the tank.

"Let us through already," one of the three who climbed up the side of the tank growled. He stuck his arm between two of the guards and pushed them out of the way making a gap big enough for him to slide through.

Sinbad looked over and he frowned a little, "Captain, I did not call you up-"

Sora turned as well and his eyes opened wide. He saw the three running across the tank and his mouth curled up into a huge smile. All three of the people were part of the large group of stronger fighters at the front of the army, and when they saw the person flying forward they thought they recognized him. They could not be sure, but now that they were up close there was no doubting it. "SORA!" All three of them shouted.

The "Captain" in the front ran forward and Sora ran towards him so the two met midway. Sora stuck out a hand and the boy his height and age standing in front of him did the same. They grabbed each other by the forearm and smiled at each other's faces. The man had messy bleach blond hair so light it was almost white. On his back there was a huge blue sword as tall as his body strapped diagonally. He had on a pair of yellow shoes like Sora's only a few sizes smaller, a pair of blue shorts with the right leg just a little longer than the left so that it went below the knee, and he had on a yellow jacket with blue on the shoulders that was open down the middle to reveal he did not have on an undershirt and he had a toned chest and abs. "Tidus!" Sora exclaimed happily at the sight of the man in front of him who was a lot older than the last time he saw him over four years before.

Sora let go of his forearm grab with Tidus and turned to the taller man on Tidus's left side. The man had much darker skin than his two friends and Sora, and spiky orange hair that went straight up above his head thanks to the blue headband he had pulled up to the top of his forehead. He had one really tall spike of orange in the front of his hair but the rest was all pretty spiky too. He wore a pair of overalls and yellow baggy pants, and a pair of sandals. "Wakka," Sora said with a smile at the taller man.

"What's up dude?!" Wakka exclaimed.

Sora turned the other way and he walked over and gave the girl on the right side a hug. "Hehe, nice to see you again too Sora," Selphie told the boy. The girl with brown hair that fell straight down and curled up at her shoulder level had on a yellow combat dress and was holding a pair of red nunchucks. The nunchucks were each two feet long and had a steel chain between them. Wakka had a ball covered in steel spikes sticking out of it, and all three of them looked ready for battle.

"What happened to you guys?!" Sora exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since the world got sucked into darkness."

"Oh, we had some adventures of our own," Tidus said with a smirk. "We'll have to catch you up on them some other time though. What are you doing here? Are you with the NEG?"

"Nah," Sora said. "I actually fought them yesterday, gave me a good workout," he joked and his three old friends laughed.

"Wait a second," Alibaba was about to interrupt this little reunion to remind Sora that they were in the middle of a conversation, but that last thing Sora said intrigued him. "You were the ones who fought the NEG?"

"You said that most of the Underworld were killed," Hermione called out. "I thought you were implying that they were the ones-"

"They joined the fight midway through," Sora turned and told the people in front of him. "We went to the city to look for the Underworld and to stop the NEG before they attacked Pao since Tetsuo was making threats like that was his next move."

"Pao?" Alibaba asked with wide eyes.

"So you know Goku huh?" A fat man standing in front of the table a few feet in front of Alibaba questioned. He had long spiky black hair falling down his back and wore an orange kimono with a katana at his side He had a drumstick of meat in his hand and he chewed a big chunk off of it that he ate with his mouth open. Yajirobe chewed his food and swallowed and while he was taking his next bite he said, "How's he doing?"

"The town of the Super Saiyans?" Sinbad asked as he rose his eyebrows. Hearing Goku's name left no doubt in the others' minds what the town they were referring to was. The others on the tank suddenly felt a lot more nervous about that threat Sora made to them earlier.

Sora nodded his head at the two kings. "Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are currently back in Metropolis. I mean, you guys can always go there anyway and fight them, but they aren't your enemies. Tetsuo was, and the rest of his council who knew that he was in league with the Underworld."

"Tetsuo was what?" Sinbad asked in shock.

Sora sighed and started giving a short explanation to the people in front of him. They nodded their heads and interrupted him occasionally, and they all jumped in surprise as a black portal appeared next to Sora. Riku appeared and had Kairi with him. Riku had spotted Tidus and the others and when he told Kairi she said she needed to go say hi to Selphie. Kairi and Selphie started jumping up and down with each other's hands held in excitement. Meanwhile Riku talked to Tidus and Wakka who asked him about that portal he created and he talked about how he's gotten stronger in the last few years, to which they replied similarly and competitive smirks started rising on their faces.

"You may have been the strongest kid on the island Riku," Tidus began as he jumped back. He reached up and grabbed the hilt of his sword, "But we aren't kids anymore."

Wakka tossed the spiky ball up in his hands a few times and grinned as well. "Show me what you got."

"Hey," Sinbad snapped over at his powerful soldiers who were interrupting Sora's story.

"Oh, sorry King," Tidus apologized. He nodded his head off the side of the tank and Riku grinned and nodded at him. "I'll fight first Wakka," Tidus began.

"Ha," Riku chuckled. He turned to the two and said, "You better come at me at the same time if you want this to be an interesting fight."

"Still the same cocky bastard I see," Tidus remarked. He leapt up in the air and shot fifty feet up. He arced up over the rest of the troops on the right side of the tank and landed in front of a front line of soldiers who all had Pokémon with them. Riku saw that he was actually pretty strong and he became more interested in the fight. He flew over himself and got ready to fight his old friend, while Sora continued explaining the situation to the Kings and their advisors.

After Sora finished his explanation, King Alibaba looked around at everyone on top of the tank with him. They moved closer to him and they talked in hushed voices, though Alibaba himself did not seem concerned with whether or not Sora heard them speaking. As they were discussing, it seemed like the woman flying in circles above had gotten tired of waiting. The largest of the three dragons descended and the woman on its red back stepped down its neck and down onto the back of the tank. She marched straight up to Alibaba who turned around with a sheepish look on his face.

"My Queen," most of the advisors greeted. Sinbad gave her a wink and the woman pretended not to see it as she walked straight up to her husband who was the same height as her.

"Why have we not continued on yet?" the woman with long silver hair questioned harshly.

"Sorry Daenerys" Alibaba began. "Turns out we may not be going to war after all." His wife, Queen Daenerys listened as Alibaba explained how Tetsuo was already dead and the threat of an NEG invasion was gone. He ended by adding how Sora said he would give Sinbad back Sindria.

Daenerys Stormborn turned to Sora and made eye contact with the boy. "How can you promise that if you are not even a member of this government?"

"Well, the NEG doesn't have the strength to stop King Sinbad from taking Sindria back anyway," Sora replied. Daenerys frowned at him but Sora chuckled and continued, "I mean, I can promise you that any demands you make right now would probably be met without any resistance. You guys were in the right to be angry, so as long as your demands are reasonable, I'm sure we can meet them." Sora's smile lowered a little to just a calm grin, and both Kairi and Selphie stopped talking to each other to look at their friend instead. Sora continued in the same pitch yet with a much more threatening tone hidden behind it. "However if all you came for was revenge, then like I said, I'm going to stop you." He darted his eyes to the man who suggested attacking now that the NEG was at its weakest and the man gulped.

* * *

A half an hour after Sora left to go negotiate, he came flying back across the field to the point where the giant portal had vanished and there was just a small group of scared people standing there really wishing their escape route had not faded away. Sora landed down in front of Roy Mustang and he spoke up, "So, I may have made a few promises on the behalf of the NEG, but they agreed not to attack anymore, so it looks like we're all good."

Although Sora said they were all good, most people there were a little nervous about those "promises." The Fuhrer spoke up, "What did you promise them?"

"I said that they could kill every member of the NEG," Sora said. Everyone in front of him gasped and Sora held up his hands, "Whoa! Kidding, kidding! Geez, I thought you would have all got that was a joke. Haha, at least Kirito didn't believe me." He noticed his black haired rival did not gasp like the others and appreciated that. "Anyway," Sora said, still chuckling a little at how silly their reactions seemed to him. "I told them they could have Sindria back since Tetsuo really just flew in there on his own and beat up King Sinbad. I also said that the other regions whose people evacuated in the last month and came to King Alibaba asking for help could get their lands back. I promised that the remaining, or new members of whatever Government takes over in place of the NEG, would meet up with the Kings Sinbad and Alibaba and their advisors to work on longer-lasting peace talks. All of this sound good so far?" Sora asked.

Mustang wondered if he could make that call on his own. _That new Fleet Admiral probably has the most say right now, but next would be myself and the Arbiter. I can probably accept these terms._ He made it look like he was considering the terms and whether or not they were suitable, and after a few seconds deliberation he nodded his head. "Great," Sora said. "They said that if you accepted and sign promises to not invade these regions again, they would come and bring aide to Metropolis. I'll go let them know." Sora turned and ran off a few feet before jumping up and flying away.

* * *

After a little more negotiating, Sora convinced the forces of Rhodar and Sindria that the peace he offered could last. As he was doing this, Sora's other friends near the State Military came over the the front lines of Rhodar's forces. Roy Mustang had decided he could not let a teenager not involved with the Government take control of all the negotiations, so as nervous as heading towards this opposing army was, he decided he had to do it.

Along with the Fuhrer and his men, Ben, Kirito, and the Teen Titans all crossed the distance to meet up with the Keybearers and Rhodar's forces. Ben arrived first, having gone XLR8 for a few seconds to get there faster. Kirito arrived not long after though, having flown over with the wings Timmy gave him that were feeling better after the healing magic Sora hit him with. As he was about to jump up to the top of the large tank where his other comrades were gathered, he heard a loud shout on the left side of the vehicle. "Kirito?!"

The teenager spun and stared in shock at the man running around the side of the massive tank. Some of the other soldiers were staring at this light-blond-haired man in surprise as well as he charged through their ranks. He was one of the members of the front lines and it was crazy to think that not only did Captain Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie all know those people on top of the tank, but another of their soldiers recognized someone. The amount of universes merged in Nexus had never been accurately counted, but the estimates were in the thousands. The spiky blond-haired man who ran through the front lines looked over in shock and he shouted, "It really is you! I didn't recognize you!"

Kirito's eyes opened wide at the sight of the man's face. The man had a thin scar over the outer edge of his right eyebrow up to his forehead, and he had another, much thicker scar, from the left corner of his lip all the way to the side of his face. His hair looked a little uneven on the edge of his head where the scar trailed off too, almost like hair could not grow over the scar tissue there. An image flashed in Kirito's mind and he saw his best friend Naruto standing in the middle of a street of Konoha. Behind Naruto, a teenager facing him got cut deep across his face, and he spun out with blood splattering from him. "Sting," Kirito whispered in shock. "You, were dead."

"Haha, I thought the same thing about you," Sting laughed. He turned his head and called out, "It was Kirito! I told you!"

"What? There's no way," a girl's voice called out. She pushed past some of the others in the front army and continued in a smug tone, "That kid did not have fairy wings. You're just…" The black haired woman stepped out of the crowd and her eyes turned huge. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail that fell behind her back, she wore a purple sash around his breasts leaving her stomach exposed, and had on a purple skirt to match it. "Kirito!" She exclaimed.

The girl ran towards the younger teen and she threw her arms around him. Kirito blinked a few times in surprise and he pushed himself back from this woman. "Um, sorry do I know you?" He asked. She sounded like she knew him, and he thought he recognized the voice, but he had never seen this woman before in his life.

"You don't recognize me?" the girl asked in a feigned hurt tone.

Sting laughed a few times and he said, "That's Ino." Kirito's lower lip dropped as the person in front of him was definitely not Ino. Besides the fact that her hair was black, which he figured could just be hair dye, she literally was not the same person at all. She was shorter, had a different face, was noticeably smaller in the… chest region.

Ino saw where Kirito's gaze lingered for a second and she crossed her arms in front of her chest while going red in the face. "I'm still growing into the body!" Sting laughed even harder while Kirito just looked away with a blush of his own. Ino got over her slight embarrassment quickly and went on to explain, "In Konoha, we tried to get my mind back into my body before Naruto's shadow clone I was inside of disappeared. My body was too damaged though, so I rushed to the hospital. They were in the middle of evacuation, and one of the doctors was trying to bring a patient with him that the others were saying to leave behind. Apparently the poor girl was comatose, brain dead, so I mind-transferred inside her body and made it out to help the evacuation efforts."

"So, you're using some girl's body to fight in?" Kirito muttered, narrowing his eyes as that did not sound very honorable to him.

Ino narrowed her eyes that had black pupils in the middle. "About a minute after I left the hospital, it blew up." Kirito's harsh look faded and Ino continued, "Most of the doctors and patients died. I probably saved this girl."

"Sorry," Kirito muttered. "I didn't know."

"And where were you during Konoha?" a voice asked on his right. Kirito spun and watched as another figure came up out of the ground next to him. A shadow formed on the floor and Rogue Cheney lifted from it, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Kirito's eyes lingered on the man's right arm for a few seconds, and Rogue chuckled at his look. "It is not real," he said. Kirito was thinking of the same moment Sting got the scar on his face, when Naruto cut Rogue's right arm clear off. Rogue reached down with his left hand and he dug his fingernails underneath his right wrist. He pulled up a little to show that the skin was fake, and underneath it was steel and wires. "Met someone a while back who could make me a new arm," Rogue said and he clenched his fist to show that it worked just like any normal one.

Kirito looked around at the three around him and a small smile came to his face. "So that's why you weren't in Metropolis. I was wondering why Orochimaru wouldn't bring you guys back." After he said it, his old friends from the Hidden Leaf Village asked him what he meant and he explained the penultimate battle of the Battle of Metropolis. Behind the three he was talking to, a lot of the soldiers who were waiting for orders started listening in and a few even interjected occasionally to ask questions.

Sting looked furious when Kirito was done talking, and he slammed a fist down into the ground. "That bastard, bringing Naruto back after it was his own comrade who brainwashed him in the first place." Kirito had told them about Lelouch's control over Naruto as well to make sure that was cleared up first. Sting stood back up fully and he looked over into Kirito's eyes, "You never answered Rogue's question. Where did you go in Konoha?"

Kirito frowned deeply. Sting continued, "Ino found me and Rogue still alive, and she got us out of the city in that new smoking body of hers, but she said you were nowhere in sight."

Ino smirked at the "smoking body" comment, but she kept looking at Kirito, waiting for him to tell then what happened too. Kirito sighed and spoke in a dark tone, "Naruto was going after everyone trying to escape, so I tried to stop him." The fact that Kirito was saying this and he was still alive seemed unbelievable to his friends. "I never would have survived," Kirito admitted. "If it weren't for Timmy... Timmy Turner saved us all in Konoha, and now in Metropolis, he saved almost everyone in the city from certain death."

"Timmy Turner," Rogue muttered. "I have heard he is a very impressive man."

"More like a very impressive twelve year old," Kirito retorted and the others looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, I know."

While Kirito caught up with his old friends, the Teen Titans had finally arrived. The State Military were farthest back as they did not have strange powers to help them get across the field quicker. Nightwing and the others with him saw Kirito talking to friends and Ben and the others on top of the tank talking with the King of Rhodar. Nightwing looked around the group at the sides of the tank and he frowned as he did not see anyone he recognized. As he was about to call out for the Titans to go up on top of the tank with the others, two blurs shot through the forces and came to a stop right in front of him. He stumbled back and then his eyes shot open in surprise.

"Hola!"

"Robín!"

The two Hispanic boys were wearing white costumes, one with a plus sign and the other with a minus sign on the red circles on the front of them. They had their hands pushed together in between them but they lowered their arms to jump forward and give Starfire a hug. Their eyes were in the shapes of hearts and Starfire giggled and hugged the children back.

"Mas! Menos!" Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly.

Fellow Teen Titans from their own world, twin speedsters whose powers relied on each other, were a sight for sore eyes. The boys from Titans East wanted to catch up with the original Titans, but the younger kids could see that the older teens had something on their minds. Nightwing stood back up fully and he frowned deeply that he had to do this. The kids in front of him were so young, but he knew he could not keep it a secret. He stepped in front of them and got down on one knee, "Boys, yesterday in Metropolis, we fought against the Underworld with many allies, and some of them did not make it out of the city."

The kids were stepping backwards as this was not how they wanted their reunion with old friends to go. "I'm sorry to tell you, that a member from Titans East was with us, and Speedy fell in battle." The looks of distraught that covered the kids' faces was immediate and Nightwing tssked at the bad news. He did not know how to sugarcoat telling the boys that their team member had died, but he wanted to tell them the full truth. "He died a hero," Nightwing continued, and he stood back up to his feet. "Fighting robots that wanted to kill everyone in the city. Who knows how many people he saved yesterday? Remember that when you think about him."

Mustang finally arrived over at the tank, and he saw that teenager with thin wings stagger backwards in surprise as Sting walked over and put his arm around Ino's neck. As he did, Ino giggled and pecked him on the cheek and Kirito muttered, "Married? You two?" He glanced over at Rogue who grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Kirito felt presences behind him with his Haki and he glanced back to see Mustang walking towards him. He nodded his head at the older man and glanced back at his friends, "We'll have to catch up more later." Kirito's black wings spread out behind him making an eight foot wide wingspan that flapped down and lifted him off the ground.

"Yeah we need to catch up!" Sting yelled up at him. "Like, where the Hell did you get wings?!"

"Tell you later," Kirito replied, while flapping his wings once and swooping backwards. He reached his arms under a surprised Mustang's shoulders and lifted him by the armpits. Hawkeye shouted the Fuhrer's name but he called down it was alright as he figured out what Kirito was doing. Kirito flew the two of them up to the top of the tank where he lowered down and put the shorter man down.

Sora looked back at the sounds of two more people landing on the vehicles. Some advisor around the table grumbled about too many people being in the King's command center, but this man was ignored as the Fuhrer walked forward.

King Alibaba seemed to recognize that this was a member of the NEG's actual government and he turned back to the boy he had been negotiating with all this time. "Sora, I can't thank you enough. I am glad I didn't have to send any of my soldiers into battle. To tell you the truth, my Magi Aladdin was so against going to war he wouldn't even come with us to help." Alibaba put a hand up to the side of his mouth and whispered across the tank's top, "But you know wives, if they tell you to do something you've gotta-"

Daenerys Targaryan turned and glared at her husband who held up his hands defensively and looked pale in the face. Dany then turned back and smiled at Sora as well, "I would thank you as well. I may have pushed this war, but only because I do not appreciate being walked all over. Still, I put great weight on the lives of my troops. The people of Rhodar are in your debt for stopping this war."

"Haha, I'll hold you to that," Sora replied. He then turned his back to the King and Queen and looked back at Kirito who was still standing behind Mustang. The Fuhrer walked forward while Sora walked back towards his friend, but as Sora passed by the Flame Alchemist he whispered, "You owe me one too."

It was a joke of course, but Mustang nodded his head seriously and said, "Yes, we do."

Sora went to talk to Kirito, and Mustang walked towards Alibaba's table as one of the advisors pulled out a seat for him. Alibaba himself took a seat and Daenerys came over and sat next to him, while Sinbad sat at one head of the rectangle table, and the man wearing white and a pair of glasses behind Alibaba walked over to sit at the opposite side of the table. Before Mustang sat down, Alibaba leaned over and whispered to the man who just sat down across from Sinbad, "Good thing we don't need the Hulk, huh?"

Bruce Banner frowned at his King who grinned madly at him. "Though I was kinda looking forward to it," Alibaba whispered.

His wife got a small grin on her face and she looked over her husband's head as he was leaning over the table in front of her. She looked at the opposite head of the table where Sinbad also looked amused by Alibaba and was chuckling. Dany made eye contact with the King of Sindria and the two of them smirked at each other, before all four people currently at the table turned and gained more serious expressions as Mustang reached the table. Alibaba nodded at the chair in front of him, in between him and his wife only on the other side of the table. Mustang sat down and the King across from him gained a more serious expression. "Let's get this underway."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter! What started off as a nerve-wracking invasion chapter ends on a more peaceful note. Man, imagine what would have happened if Sindria and Rhodar decided to attack the day before just like everyone else. Man, that battle would have been even crazier! Luckily, they held off. Rhodar has been mentioned through the story as the next biggest country on Awul after the NEG, but not much else has been said about them. The NEG referred to them as savages, but Anakin Skywalker also mentioned Rhodar when he confronted Medusa, the Underworld leader his King ordered him to take down. He was ordered by his King to return home to prepare for a battle, but Anakin did not want to leave the city and the group he was planning with on their own. He wound up defeating Medusa and helping his comrades, but at the cost of his own life. Anyway, Rhodar turns out to be a pretty okay place, definitely with a more massive army than the NEG had, even if they don't have as much land. They'll only have even more troops now that so many NEG soldiers died the day before. Hopefully Sora's words got through to Alibaba and Sinbad and they consider giving their neighbors a hand. More falling action will occur in the next chapter of Nexus! XD**

joebob323 chapter 90 . Nov 28

Yay it's over! Though, I will admit I am curious about this "king" who is in arbirth... the first thing I thought of was king from one punch man, but it couldn't be him, could it? ... or is it him... Illuminati confirmed! BTW, great chapter as always, but I meant to ask you before, shouldn't you ad a m rating for blood, gore, and lots of character death?

 **Glad you liked the ending! The King is a massive part of the next Saga of Nexus, which I am considering making as its own story that I will start up anew and label this one as "completed" once chapter 17 is finished. (No spoilers about who he is though :P ) I have already started up on the next Saga, but even though most of the characters are the same, there's a new main antagonist, new plot, new bad guys, and a new continent... and it gets a little darker over there. By a little darker, I mean a lot darker, so that next story will be rated M. I think I managed to keep the brutal gore to only a few chapters, same with any sexual encounters- tried keeping them PG-13 max. Character death I kind of agree cuz that could hurt, but Imma keep the T rating for now unless I get a complaint about it. Thanks for reviewing!**

Guest chapter 90 . Nov 28

Wow! Loved the ending for this part and I liked the whole audio log thing for Lex at the end thier. And I'm 95% sure who this "King" is. I'm curious as to who Alex picked up as sparring partners and how he'll impact the story later on. As for Matropalice, their probably way behind some of the other nations that have formed in terms of military power so their going to have to kick it up a notch if they want to keep up with the rest of the world. I'm really excited for the start of a new saga, but I'm curious about how you plan on doing the time line. What I mean to say is it going to be taking place during or after the events of the first saga? Well I'm tired and I have work tomorrow sow I guess this is all for now, and as usual thanks for the great chapter and I can't wait for next time!

 **Awesome! Glad you liked the Luthor's memoirs part cuz I really liked writing it. ;) Good to hear you've got a prediction down for who the King is, and I have dropped a hint or two somewhere in this story about it. Won't give any definite answers for now though. As for Lex's sparring partners, he said they could take him at half strength so they've gotta be some very impressive fighters. You totally called Metropolis having low military power right now, as the NEG sent Mustang and twenty troops to face off against an army of a hundred thousand XD! Good thing Sora and his friends are such nice guys that they'll help protect their old enemies/ new friends. Next saga will definitely take place after the events of this first saga, but there will still be flashbacks throughout especially for all the new characters that will be introduced or maybe characters previously mentioned who have been missing for a while... Anyway, glad you liked the ending! Just a few chapters of falling action and setting up for the next saga before Nexus is finished.**

 **Thanks again to everyone for reviewing. I'll put a list below since I added a lot of new characters this chapter:**

 **Marvel: Hulk (Bruce Banner)**

 **Teen Titans: Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Speedy, Mas, Menos**

 **DC Comics: Luthor, Metropolis**

 **Magi: Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgianna, Sinbad**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **Wakfu: Percedal (Dally), Evangeline, Rubilax (Ruby)**

 **Final Fantasy XII: Vaan, Penelo, Reks**

 **Harry Potter: Hermione Granger**

 **DBZ: Yajirobe, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta**

 **Game of Thrones: Daenerys Targaryan, (and her dragons)**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Laxus, Sting, Rogue**

 **Naruto: Naruto, Ino, Konoha, Orochimaru**

 **Code Geass: Lelouch**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy**

 **SAO: Kirito**

 **FMA(Brotherhood): Olivier Armstrong, Miles, Buccaneer, Mustang, Hawkeye.**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Ansem, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Keyblade.**

 **Incredibles: Dash**

 **Ben 10: Ben, Gwen**

 **Also a guest appearance of Queen's Don't Stop Me Now, (which I don't own).**


	92. Nexus 17-1 Sad Day After

**Nexus 17.1**

 **Metropolis**

"IF YOU ARE SEARCHING FOR FAMILY OR FRIENDS, REPORT TO AREA 4 FOR PROCESSING. ALL INJURIES SHOULD BE REPORTED TO AREA 1 FOR MEDICAL EXAMINATION. IF YOU ARE SEARCHING FOR FAMILY..."

Speakers set up all over Metropolis repeated the same messages over and over again. The center of the city was a bustling place full of tents and people running around in a hurry. On the outskirts however, there were less people, mostly just wandering about.

Ichigo Kurosaki walked past a tall speaker set up on on tripod that reached the end of its message, then immediately started repeating it from the beginning. The six foot tall, orange haired teenager had his hands in his pockets. He wore the same uniform he wore to school the day previously, and although he was fighting most of the day, his clothes looked surprisingly clean. This was because the time he spent fighting was as a shinigami, and his real body had been taken over by Kon who got teleported safely away from the city with everyone else.

Said stuffed lion was sitting on his right shoulder as Ichigo walked down a mostly empty street. There were a few Marines in a squad of five walking down the center of the cracked road and pushing debris away as they did. They had brooms, and did not look happy about their job clearing the streets. They knew they had to do it though, to show the civilians they were trying to fix what they were in part at fault for.

Ichigo ignored the men and women of the Marines, walking a dozen feet to their left right over debris of a flattened building. The buildings in this area were not very tall, apartment complexes mostly, mixed with a few stores that he used to frequent. He was in his part of town.

The teenager turned left near where he thought the next intersection was, but could not really tell whether he was walking over the corner store or not. "Ichigo, look!" Kon exclaimed. Ichigo lifted his head, and looked down the road a little to see four people standing in a group. One of them saw him, a girl with long hair the same color as his. Inoue waved, and the others turned to watch Ichigo approach as well.

Ishida had his hands in his pockets but he lifted one up and slid his horn-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. Chad nodded towards his friend, and Tatsuki gave him an annoyed glance before softening it upon seeing his facial expression. "Ichigo," she whispered, her own heart hurting at the sight of his depressed look.

"Hey guys," Ichigo said and stopped in front of the group of four. He tried flashing them a smile, but failed and instead asked, "Your guys' families alright?" He aimed this question mostly at Tatsuki and Chad who actually had family inside the city.

Sado Yasitora, or Chad, just gave him a nod, but Tatsuki Arisawa started, "My mom got hurt in a blast." Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked at her in concern, but Tatsuki continued, "Some guy a couple years older than us with long silver hair healed her though. Used some magic that cured half the medical tent we were in."

"Silver hair," Ichigo whispered. He thought about the teen who flew up in the air with him when they had a conversation with Ichimaru Gin about Konoha and Tetsuo. The teen looked like Ansem, but he said he wasn't and Ichigo didn't think he was.

"You know him?" Tatsuki asked in surprise.

"Saw him yesterday," Ichigo explained. He thought about why he was flying up to the Upper City at that time, and his depressed look returned. "Hey, any of you seen my family?" He questioned. "I saw them earlier near Central, but-"

"Your mom was just here," Inoue began to her friend. "She said your sisters were at your house trying to salvage their things. Then she headed off that way."

Ichigo looked over his friends' shoulders, but there were too many large piles of debris for him to see where his house used to be. "I'm gonna head that way then," he said, and started walking forwards again. "See you guys later."

Chad and Ishida made room for Ichigo to walk through, hands still in his pockets, his back bent so he was slouching forward. "Ichigo," Chad whispered as his best friend walked right by, a distant look in his eyes.

Ishida kept his frown on his face, though it did deepen a little. _Ichigo was here longer than any of us. He built this city, and now it's in ruin._

Ichigo kept walking down what he though was the main street that connected with his house's side road. He walked a few blocks' lengths before reaching something that was not destroyed in the battle. A chunk of pavement was tilting diagonally out of the ground, but on top of it stood a street sign. The two signs were spun different directions now, but he saw his street's name on one of them and sighed, turning right to where he knew his house would be.

When he turned, he froze in place. Many of the buildings around this area still had some of their walls up. Leaning against the cracked front door of a house with a caved-in roof twenty yards ahead of Ichigo and to his right, was a younger boy he recognized very well. He stared at the kid with spiky white hair and started marching forward, his teeth grinding in anger as he did.

"Ichigo," Kon whispered pleadingly. "Don't antagonize him!" He whispered right into Ichigo's ear. They both remembered the night before the battle, when Killua came into Ichigo's room to warn of the battle. He asked for help, and Ichigo had wondered if his house would even be there the next night, which it turns out it wasn't.

Ichigo opened his mouth to yell at the boy, and then Killua lifted up his bowed head a little. Ichigo froze and stared at the streaks of tears coming down from the corners of Killua's eyes. Killua rose his right arm and wiped his face once. He put that hand down and gone was the sad, tear-streaked child. Killua's body tensed and the veins on his hands puffed out. His fingernails extended and he walked towards Ichigo.

"Whoa!" Kon screamed, stumbling backwards on Ichigo's shoulder and falling off.

Ichigo himself took a step back as he and Kon both felt the immense killing intent coming from the boy before him. "Hold on," Ichigo began. The kid did not stop though, and he rose up his hands. He was only a few feet from the taller teen, and Ichigo saw the crazy fast kid getting ready to stab forward with that hand. He'd seen Killua move before, and he did not think he had the time to turn into a shinigami first. "I-" Ichigo started, then stopped as the hands Killua lifted shot forward. The taller teen looked down at the top of the spiky haired kid's head, and he stared at the kid's hands curled up in the fabric of his school uniform.

Killua grabbed Ichigo by the shirt and his hands shook violently as he did. His nails cut through the fabric, and he curled his hands up so tight that after cutting through Ichigo's clothes they cut into his own palms. "You should have helped me," Killua whispered. Ichigo's eyes turned huge, and Killua opened his hands up into palms, pressing them against Ichigo's chest. He shoved, and the taller teen lifted off the ground and flew ten feet backwards before hitting the floor again. He tumbled across some debris and a shard of glass cut through his left sleeve.

"Oi! Ichigo are you alright!" Kon the stuffed animal ran across the ground towards Ichigo. When Ichigo sat up and looked back at Kon though, the lion saw his surprised expression and spun around. "Ah! Where'd he go?!" Kon exclaimed, as there was no other person on the street with them anymore.

Ichigo pushed his hands down on the floor getting back up to his feet and wincing in pain from the slash on his left arm. "He's gone," Ichigo muttered. He looked down at the gash on his arm and saw it was not too deep. He ripped the torn sleeve the rest of the way off and quickly tied it around his wound.

"Won't he come back?" Kon asked, looking back and forth nervously.

Ichigo looked around but did not see the kid anywhere. He grimaced deeply, "I don't think so." _I doubt I'll ever see him again._ Ichigo sighed and looked down at the small stuffed lion, "Come on Kon, we're almost back."

Ichigo walked down his street a hundred yards. He walked around craters and holes in the road, stepped over piles of bricks and planks of wood. He started seeing neighbors of his who he recognized right through the broken walls of their homes.

He walked past a house with two walks down, but most of the roof still up. Inside the wall he could see the Watersons, a family of rabbit creatures and a fish named Darwin who lived with them. Richard Watersons was telling a crazy story about a man in a straw hat who crashed right into his office building while he was in the bathroom. Ichigo chuckled darkly at the tale, then frowned again as he caught sight of his house.

The teenager kept walking towards the two story house that was missing its entire front wall. His small front yard was covered in debris and a flipped over car, his mother's car. Craters speckled the lawn and his driveway. When he looked inside the broken down front wall, he was surprised to see the inner walls of his house looked mostly fine. His entire front wall for the first and second floor was torn down, and the floor of his bedroom was visible from the street in front of the house. His bed was broken and ripped in half, the downstairs living room was a mess, and there was a hole in a dividing wall on his first floor so he could see through it into his kitchen.

The teen sighed a breath of relief at the sight of his family inside the house. His little sisters Karin and Yuzu were in the living room. Karin was moving the couch back to where it should be while Yuzu swept the small debris on the floor into a dustpan. Through the hole that allowed him to see into the kitchen he spotted someone leaning over so he could only see her back.

Masaki Kurosaki stood up and put the small black pot in her hands up on the counter. She felt a twinge in the back of her neck and turned around, then flashed a bright smile at her son walking towards the house. Ichigo looked at his mother's face and could not help but smile from the sight of it. Things were pretty bad in this world, especially in the last twenty four hours, but his mother being here made him feel a little less terrible. The woman with short, light brown hair walked around her kitchen and out to the open area consisting of her partially roof-less living room and dining room. "Ichigo," she began, "how are you doing?"

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu exclaimed as she heard her mom behind her. Her and Karin smiled at their brother and Yuzu even ran up and hugged him around the side. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking up at his face.

Ichigo saw his family earlier when he was wandering around the city center, but he did not approach them then, as he was too deep in thought to want to talk to anyone. Now he smiled around at his family and put a hand down on Yuzu's head. "Yeah, I'm fine," he told her. He lifted up his right hand and Yuzu's eyes went wide before she snatched Kon out of Ichigo's hand excitedly. He looked up at his mom who still looked concerned and nodded his head at her, "Really."

She seemed unsure for a second, then smiled back at her son and nodded. "Alright, girls get back to cleaning up the living room. Ichigo, I've checked your room out, and, it doesn't look good."

"Thanks, I'll look around up there," Ichigo said.

"Be careful," his mom called to him as he walked for the staircase. He looked back and she continued, "The floor was creaking pretty bad. Don't get too close to the edge."

"Got it," Ichigo replied. He waved a hand over his shoulder and kept walking up the steps. He reached the second floor and turned right first, looking through the open doors of his sisters' room and his mother's room. He lowered his bottom lip at how nice they looked, almost like even if their things had been strewn around by the earthquakes, they were already done putting it all back the way it should be. His room on the other hand, did not even have a door to speak of. Well it did, but it was not on its hinges any longer.

Ichigo turned left and stepped on top of his wooden door to walk into the room. From outside he could only see his broken bed and the walls. Now that he was inside, he could see his tipped-over bookshelf, his books and clothes lying out on the floor. His dresser was gone but one of its drawers lay upside-down near his bed. The mattress itself was on the floor with shards of glass and wood all over it, while his bed frame lay broken in every direction. Ichigo dared to walk farther into his room and he discovered what his mom was talking about as the floor creaked beneath him.

"Be careful!" His mother shouted from below him and he guessed they could hear the creaking.

"Yeah yeah," he muttered under his breath. He did not take another step forward, but he did lean and peak over the edge to see his dresser lying under some siding on the first floor. He frowned and turned around, looking back into the upstairs hallway and over into Yuzu and Karin's pristine room. Then he looked back around his room, and his frown deepened, _That's just not fair._

Ichigo carefully moved about his room. His shoes crunched on some glass and he flinched, before looking down to see what it was. At first he thought it was a piece of one of his broken windows, but as he lifted his foot he saw what actually cracked. His eyes widened and he slowly reached down a hand, picking up the frame full of broken glass. Ichigo shook the frame out to get the glass out of it, then reached in and pulled out the picture beneath with much care.

He flinched at the sight of the picture that seemed to be the only one remaining in his room. It had a crease down the middle and little cuts from the glass. Still, he could easily see everyone there in the photo with him. No one had their faces cut off entirely, and he lifted up the photo so he could look straight down at it.

 _I remember when this was taken,_ he thought while staring nostalgically at the photo. _The three month anniversary of Metropolis's creation. We took a picture at the party._ He looked to the left side of the photo where Captain Marvel had a plate with a slice of cake on it in his hand and some of that cake on his face. Ichigo chuckled as he imagined Billy Batson's face, his kid version and the older version of him after he would shout 'Shazam' and turn into Captain Marvel. Next to Billy stood Superman, looking towards the center of the photo with an annoyed look while his cape was being pulled up over his head by some invisible force. Tetsuo stood in the center of the photo holding up one hand towards Clark and messing with his cape telekinetically. Martian Manhunter stood between the two and looked slightly amused while Supergirl stood to his right and looked on in surprise, and seemed to be stifling a giggle. Trunks could not hold it in though, standing on Tetsuo's other side and holding his stomach as he laughed at Superman's expression. Green Lantern stood next to Captain Marvel with his arm around the younger hero's back, resting on Billy's other shoulder in a friendly way. Diana, Wonder Woman, stood far to the right, also looking like she enjoyed the look on Superman's face as she had lifted a hand to her mouth almost as if to cover a smile. And just to the left of the Amazonian queen were two boys with orange hair, the shorter one putting his arm over the taller's shoulders like Green Lantern was to Captain Marvel. Fifteen year old Ichigo looked like he was annoyed by Kid Flash's arm, but Ichigo remembered the photo being taken. He remembered how at the moment he was really watching Tetsuo and Trunks directly next to him on the other side as Wally. He recalled how he was thinking about how he admired the two of them, for being able to mess with Superman, to laugh at such an intimidating man. And he thought about how after the photo was taken, the frown he showed during it wiped from his face.

As he stared and smiled at the picture, a drop of water hit the photo right on top of his own face. His eyes widened, and with one hand he wiped his eyes realizing they were watering, while folding up the photo with his other and sliding the pic into his pocket. _Billy, Hal, J'onn, Diana, Wally, Clark, Trunks... Tetsuo._ Even thinking of the boy who everyone on Awul was cursing, he felt sadness in his heart. He thought about the wrinkled up form of his friend falling from the sky, a relieved smile on his face as the power that plagued him with insanity was finally gone. In that moment after Luthor killed him, Ichigo knew he was as mad as he was when Tetsuo put his hand through Trunks's chest.

He turned around and started walking back for his door. _I should find Kara. She may not have heard about her cousin yet, and she deserves to know._ He did not know if Superman kept in contact with Supergirl after she left Metropolis, but he had to find her himself. _But first,_ he thought, _I have something important I need to do._

* * *

Ichigo stopped by the large dome-shaped house that Trunks used to live in. It was in the lower city, one of the only Government members who chose to live below. His house was built to be strong and was in an outlying residential area so Ichigo thought it may be "okay" like his own and some in his neighborhood. Boy was he wrong. He had to look around Trunks's road near where he thought the man's house should be for twenty minutes before he finally found remains of his friend's house.

After finding Trunks's house, it still took Ichigo another twenty minutes to find what he was looking for. He pulled it out from beneath the rubble then headed for the edge of the city. Ichigo stood at the outskirts of the northeastern side of the ruins of Metropolis. Behind him he could hear the repeating messages blaring throughout the city, and in front of him he saw a landscape covered in cracks, craters, some debris, it was scarred from the battle in their city.

He lifted up the belt in his hand and stared at the pokeballs on it. _Damn it Trunks, why'd you have to make me do this?_ Ichigo took a deep breath, then got ready to release Trunks's Pokemon out into the wild, and prepared for what he was going to have to tell the confused creatures once they saw he was the one releasing them and not their master.

It did not take long, but Ichigo was forced to return two of them to their pokeballs. They were the ones Trunks caught while in Atlantis, so he would have to head to the sea before releasing them for good. As he walked back into the city he looked up in the sky. He watched one of Trunks's Pokemon flying around up there, doing circles like it was searching for Trunks itself. Ichigo tssked and looked back down sadly. "This blows," he muttered. He kicked his right foot into a rock on the floor and watched it tumble over piles of debris.

As he was looking down, he felt something strange and slowly lifted up his gaze. Out of the sky a few hundred yards in front of him and to his left, a giant Hollow that looked pretty strong appeared out of nowhere. _Probably someone who died yesterday,_ he thought dejectedly. He made to kick another rock, when he froze and snapped his gaze back up at the invisible monster. _Ichimaru Gin is gone! I… I'm the only shinigami in Metropolis now._ "Ah-aaah," he sighed. The orange haired teen cracked his head to one side, then the other, then started jogging back into the city towards the giant monster. "Guess it's time to get to work."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you... enjoyed... Yeah, it was a sad chapter, all around really. From Ichigo's depression over the deaths of every person on the old council, having to go tell Supergirl the bad news about her cousin, or being forced to explain to Trunks' Pokemon why he was releasing them, it was just bad news for him all around. Not to mention running into Killua, who was crying for some reason. Thank you for reading and I really do hope you liked it.**

Espada-001 chapter 91 . Dec 6

Well my guess on who the king was turned out to be completely off, lol. :) But other than that I thought that the incoming army was awesome and also pretty large given how many locations they attacked and how many were in their main force. Also as far as I know so far there are two people that could possibly fight/kill Lex, those being Hulk depending on which version he is and Alibaba with his sword being able to cut through almost anything. Although in Alibaba's case that's the less likely of the two. Well until next time have a good day.

 **So I just posted the chapter, so idk if you already read it and missed this review response, but I realized I did not really want to study right now so I was like eyy, I'll go back and add them. Gonna replace the one I just posted with this edited version in a second, but first I wanted to respond to these two reviews anyway! Glad I got you with the King of Rhodar, and I hope Rhodar's sudden attack surprised you guys. I don't think Alibaba or the Hulk could take Luthor if the combination of all the Super Saiyans and Ichigo, and Timmy couldn't, but yeah those two are probs the most powerful fighters on the continent right now that the Saiyans and Timmy are outta condition. Also I'm only caught up on Alibaba in the anime's, so the manga him is unknown to me. Anyway, glad you liked it and thanks for the review!**

KCSupido chapter 91 . 8h ago

In very interested to see where you go with this story from here. I'm also very glad that you've made a few mentions to Marvel (Team Marvel myself) but that doesn't mean I don't like DC. I just really hope a few characters like Iron Man and Captain America show up.  
But I do have a few questions if you don't mind answering them.  
1.) So I remember Ron Weasley died early on on Nexus, and it turns out Hermione Granger is high up in the government on another continent, but what happened to Harry himself? I remember you said he was rescuing people early on but then he kinda disappeared.  
2.) Considering your story was posted pretty recently compared to a lot of fanfics of this scope, will you continually add more Crossovers? Like perhaps Newt Scamander?  
3.) Maybe Timmy could use the last of his wishes from Jafar to bring everyone back? I can't remember if that was a rule or not for genies.

Anyways, keep up the amazing work.

 **Great to see another reviewer! Thanks for that, and yeah I haven't read the comics of DC or Marvel much, but Marvel Universe comes more into play in the next Saga of Nexus just so there's something to look forward too, (then again more DC comes in too). Ron did die ;(, and Hermione is pretty awesome, but yeah we haven't seen Harry since the first day when he yelled at Tetsuo and saved Ouma Shu from Tetsuo's unhinged wrath. I don't know what Newt Scamander is, but as I write I am continuously watching new anime and reading manga, watching movies and tv shows too, so yeah the different crossovers getting added on will keep going up. And finally I looked up Jafar's wishes and saw he could not bring back the dead, (though in the movie he implied he could but that they would be like undead zombie type people). Thanks again for the awesome review!**

 **-Next time on Nexus: Twelve- Some more aftermath. More of the day following Metropolis. Following other points of view next time though. Chapter 17 parts are all but finished now. Just gotta add a little more to 17.4, and then every part is done. It's finals' week right now, and I've been trying to study a lot, but I keep winding up just writing more Nexus and editing. Too much fun XD. Probably won't post anything after chapter seventeen for a while, spend a few weeks into Christmas Break writing only to get a whole bunch of chapters ready to post. Also, just mentioning again, but Nexus will be ending at the end of chapter 17. Nexus: Heroes Will Rise starts up chapter 18 (or 1), and the second Saga of Nexus. Just wanted to let y'all know. Anyway, thanks again for reading, and 'till next time!**


	93. Nexus 17-2 Twelve

**Nexus 17.2 Twelve**

 **Ruins of Metropolis**

Underneath a giant tent in the center of Metropolis, thousands of people were gathered around a stage. There were speakers on all corners of the stage pointed out. Someone would walk up on the stage up to the microphone, call out their name, or the names of the people he or she was looking for, and hopefully they would find each other.

Two boys who just got up on the stage looked disappointed as it has been a full minute and none of the people they called had come up yet. Others waiting for their turn started yelling at them to get down, so Chester and A.J. started walking off the stage.

"Hey guys!"

The two twelve year olds lifted up their dejected looks and stared into the crowd they were about to walk down into. Taller people were getting bumped and shoved out of the way as a small child ran between them. "Sorry. Excuse me. My bad." Zushi pushed out of the front row and smiled up at the two boys in front of him.

The black boy with a completely shaven head smiled down at the brown haired boy. "Zushi," A.j. said in relief. "When we got teleported away and you weren't there, I assumed you stayed in the city."

"Zushi!" Chester exclaimed in a much more excited voice. The blond haired child wearing braces ran down the steps and hugged his friend.

"Ha ha," Zushi laughed nervously, and patted Chester on the back. "Good to see you too." He broke off the small hug and looked up at A.J., "I did actually get teleported out of there too." He looked down shamefully and remembered trying to run back into the city to help out after Vegapunk's tv robots arrived on the plateau. Zushi thought about how Wing told him he could do nothing to help, and that he had to stay behind even while Wing himself returned to the city.

"Oh," A.J. replied, a little confused by Zushi's expression. "Well, let's head over to the school guys."

The other two both looked back at their smart black friend who started walking forward with his hands in his pockets. "Cindy told me that a bunch of kids were meeting up there when we bumped into her earlier."

"Cindy's okay?" Zushi asked, sounding relieved as he did. "Who else have you guys seen? You're the first two from our class who I recognized."

"Yeah I haven't seen anyone else either," Chester admitted with a frown.

"Come on, let's go find out," A.J. told them. The other two followed after him and the children pushed their way through the crowd while someone else behind them started calling out the names of their loved ones.

The three boys made it out of the crowd and kept walking down the ruined center of Metropolis. Not a single thing around them was recognizable. Not far on their left a few people were digging through debris trying to get to a car trapped in it that looked salvageable.

"No way! That's my car!" A woman came running out of one of the paths of cleared debris. She climbed up over a risen section of pavement and dropped down to the other side where she put her hands beneath her to catch herself when she almost fell. "Ahh!" She yelled out, glass getting in her palms.

"Damn it," Sawyer muttered as he looked back and saw the woman screaming about her bloody hands. "Miles, go find the Doc." He told the Chinese man on his left side.

"The Doc?" Miles questioned, lifting up his eyebrows. "You mean Jack? You sure boss? Thought you and Jack were-"

"Just get him Miles," Ana Lucia snapped at the other man helping them dig the woman's car out. She put down the chunk of wall she was moving and jogged over to the bloody woman while Miles grumbled and ran off to find Jack Shepherd.

James "Sawyer" Ford sighed once the other two cops were away from him. He leaned back against the red hovercar behind him that's windows were shattered, but looked to be mostly okay. He watched three children looking over at the woman whose hands were bloody, until the bald one of the three shook them out of it and motioned a different direction. They went running off over part of the area not yet cleared of rubble and Sawyer yelled after them, "Be careful!"

The kids looked back with wide eyes like they just got caught doing something bad, and they slowed down and started watching where they were walking more carefully. "Damn," Sawyer mumbled and rubbed the side of his head. His police uniform was torn and dirty, and he looked like he had not gotten any sleep for the past two days, which he hadn't. Even as everyone else fell asleep the night before, the cops and military needed to keep order over the millions of displaced persons. That morning the Covenant cruiser showed up and it only took two trips to bring all the citizens back to the rubble of what used to be their home. _This city's a mess. It'll take months to get back to any sense of normalcy. Can't believe the Government was in league with those Underworld bastards they had us hunting._

Chester, A.J., and Zushi jogged at a slower pace in the direction of their school. They were heading north, climbing up and over piles of rubble and trying to make heads or tails of their position without any recognizable landmarks.

"If the park is over there," Zushi began, pointing towards Metropolis's Grand Park that looked least destroyed of anything. There was even a tree standing in the distance that they could see. The young boy with brown hair pointed his finger across his body from the park on his right, over to his left side where a very tall pile of debris was stacked up. "Then the schools should be on the other side of that pile."

"Let's climb up it then!" Chester exclaimed.

"Or," A.J. began in a mocking voice. "We could go around it on that clearly made path," he pointed at a pathway that wrapped around the bottom of the building's rubble.

Chester sweatdropped and muttered, "Yeah, I guess we could do that."

The three kids walked down the hill they were currently on and down to the path. They walked around the huge pile of debris and looked ahead at the street that should have had their school on one side of it. Instead, the road was completely gone. It was like for three blocks in front of them the city had collapsed down. The elevation dropped and there were slanted pieces of pavement and sidewalk connecting the sections. Where those slants were broken, they could see walls below their elevated area for underground sewer tunnels, and sometimes walls even further beneath those.

"Whoa, what's with all the tunnels?" Chester said as they walked down a slanted piece of siding that happened to be leaning next to them. The kid with braces looked over the ledge of the wall they were walking down and mumbled, "I had no idea the city went so far down."

"It probably wasn't supposed to," Zushi stated. The other two looked in at their friend who looked serious as he continued, "That's probably where the Underworld were hiding."

"Under the school?!" Chester exclaimed.

"Under the whole city more like it," A.J. answered.

The three of them quieted down for a little, until A.J. pointed ahead at a group of people they saw gathered near a fallen sign that some younger kids were drawing on. Chester's eyes widened and he started running forward and waving his hands, "Cindy! Libby! Carl!"

The three classmates who were from the same universe turned and smiled seeing some of their friends running their way. Cindy leaned left and right and then smiled. She sighed a deep breath of relief seeing who was jogging behind Chester and A.J. "Zushi," she whispered. Her best friend Libby elbowed her in the side and she looked over angrily, before blushing at her dark-skinned friend's look. The white-skinned, blond girl blushed for a second and then quickly gained her composure for when the boys arrived. "About time you guys showed up," Cindy snapped at them.

"Sorry it took so long," A.J. apologized. "But look who we found," he pointed back at Zushi who had slowed down behind him.

The others all looked at Zushi and he tried not to avoid their looks. "Hey, Cindy," he said, giving the blonde girl a small smile.

"You know," she began, sounding annoyed for a second. "We were looking for you. Where have you been?!"

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. The there all looked at him in confusion wondering why he was apologizing. Zushi explained, "They asked for help clearing the area for the medical tents, so, I..." He faded off and was getting increasingly nervous as they were all staring at him in more surprise than before.

Suddenly Cindy was no longer mad at him, but she still tried to act it and brought back her annoyed look. "Well next time, check in with us first before you do something like that."

He nodded fast, and as he lifted up his chin during his nods, Carl noticed something. "Wow Zushi. Your collar is gone!"

"Oh my God, Carl's right!" Libby exclaimed. She looked closer at Zushi's neck and pulled back while wincing at the sight of his red, crisp skin. "Ooh, that looks like it hurts."

"Oh it's not too bad," Zushi replied, reaching up and touching his sensitive skin. "It just itches a lot," he added and started scratching.

"That's what my new invention will help with," A.J. began.

"No it won't!" A voice yelled from behind Cindy and Libby who were closest to the sign the younger children were drawing on. The sign said 'Metropolis Elementary School' and the kids were doodling all over it. Behind the sign, sitting on top of a desk on top of a pile of debris, was an angry little boy with orange hair. Dexter looked down at A.J., his partner in the internship they received from Metropolis's Science Department. "Our beautiful invention has become obsolete!" Dexter shouted angrily. The other students were used to his angry voice as that was his usual tone, but he seemed more upset today.

"What do you mean?" A.J. asked the other smartest kid in their class. "Why won't the neck cream-"

"The new Fleet Admiral bastard," Dexter shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration. "He declared we will not be bringing back the power nullifiers! Thus, our cream is obsolete!"

"No more nullifiers?" Libby whispered, sounding a little nervous. "Won't that mean-"

"Isn't this great Zushi?!" Chester exclaimed to the boy next to him. The day before, he felt just like Libby when Zushi's nullifier came off. He was nervous, and even afraid of his friend. When Zushi and the other civilians stepped in to protect them though after they got their strength back though, Chester realized he had been afraid of the wrong people. "Now you don't have to wear your nullifier all the time!"

"Ha, haha, yeah that is pretty nice," Zushi admitted. He stopped scratching his neck and instead started rubbing his chafed skin under where the nullifier used to be.

The group started talking about their experiences throughout the battle and after. While they were talking, Zushi saw a group of three walking near them but in the other direction. "Hey, isn't that Bart?" Zushi asked, lifting up his eyebrows.

"Bart?!" Chester exclaimed. He spun and then cupped his hands and shouted, "BART!"

Bart Simpson spun around and saw a group of six children standing in a circle. They were all classmates of his, and of the boy on his left who turned as well. "And Kenny!" Chester shouted, now recognizing his other classmate in an orange parka standing there in a group with Bart and one other kid.

The three kids looked at each other, and Bart and Kenny looked at one of them a little closer. Stan Marsh had his head bowed, but he looked up a little and nodded his head. "We can go over there," he said. Bart and Kenny nodded as well, and Bart ran off a little more excitedly to go say hey to his friend Chester.

While Bart ran off, Kenny turned to his friend for a second, "You don't, _have_ , to leave." Kenny looked back towards the group of kids his age and thought back to their hometown, South Park. _Kyle, Butters, Cartman, Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Timmy... Stan. We had so many fun times,_ Kenny looked back at his old friend. "There are good people here. It could be fun."

Stan looked next to him at the boy who to everyone else sounded like he was just mumbling into his parka that was pulled too tightly over his face. Most people just heard, 'Mm mm, mmmm...' whenever Kenny McCormick spoke. He never had a problem understanding his friend though, and he frowned deeply at the suggestion. "No," Stan stated, his eyes darkening. "After you ran off yesterday..."

Kenny frowned from inside his parka, annoyed that Stan still did not remember another one of his deaths. _I was watching though Stan. You got really angry when I died. Just like when..._

"That man who killed my Master," Stan finished telling Kenny who was already thinking about it. "I need revenge, but first," he turned his head around while still walking and looked off to the south. "I need to report my Master's death, and let the King know how he succeeded in defeating Medusa before dying."

Kenny nodded at his friend. Stan continued as he looked back straight ahead, "You could come with me, if you want." Kenny opened his eyes wide with surprise. Stan continued, "I'm going to be going somewhere far away, but if you want..."

"I do want to," Kenny started, and Stan frowned as he could already hear the 'but' coming. "But," Kenny kept mumbling, "this city needs Mysterion more than ever. This time, I need to make sure to stop any corruption or evil the second I see it starting. I messed up Stan. I knew something was wrong but I waited until Killua found me to do anything about it."

"It isn't your fault," Stan muttered. "It's Luthor's. Him, and Gin's, and all those involved in the Underworld-NEG Alliance."

The two of them quieted down as they reached the group of children Bart started talking to. "Sure picked one Hell of a day to cut class though," Libby told the yellow-skinned boy. The girl with long black dreads flipped them with a shake of her head and then looked behind Bart at Kenny. "Were you cutting class with him Kenny?"

"Mm hmm," Kenny hummed and nodded his head. He and Bart shared a knowing look, before the boy with spiky hair started laughing.

"I guess we did," Bart smirked.

"Who are you?" Cindy asked the boy next to Kenny who was wearing a blue hat with half of a red poof ball on top of it, the top half having been sliced off the day before. "And why do you look like crap?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at this suspicious boy.

He glared back at her and suddenly felt very angry. "I'm a spy for Rhodar, the Sith Lord Darth Marsh," Stan growled. He lifted up his left arm that had none of the fake skin on it anymore, now just a steel arm that was almost broken and sparking electricity. He lifted up a pile of rubble with his mind and chucked it to the side at a larger pile to clean up the area a little.

"Whoa!" Cindy exclaimed as the debris flew right by her. Zushi panicked and jumped up ten feet in the air, then came down in a front flip and landed between Stan and Cindy.

 _Figure I'll never see them again, so no point in hiding who I am._ Stan thought as he lowered back down his arm, though he was a little annoyed at himself for doing that on a whim.

"Stan, what the fuck?" Kenny mumbled loudly at his friend.

"Dude, not cool man," Bart said back to the Sith kid and shook his head at him. Unlike the others, he was not surprised by Stan's powers and his classmates looked at him and Kenny in shock. Before they could ask them a dozen questions each, Bart held up his hands and said, "Sorry about my buddy Stan here. As you can see, he's a little intense."

Stan gawked at Bart's back as the other boy cracked jokes about him. Suddenly what Kenny told him echoed in his mind. The offer floated there for a second, staying here with Kenny, and Bart, and maybe even make friends with those other kids he just scared. He quickly shook the idea from thought though, _I have too much I need to do._

"He's a friend of yours though?" Carl asked again, making sure so that he would not pee his pants anymore than he already had. There was so much dried piss there from the day before already, so any more would super-saturate his jeans.

"Yeah," Bart replied, looking back and flashing Stan a small smile. "He is," the boy looked back at his friends, but winced and reached down for his side.

The amount of pain that rushed to Bart's face had his friends forget about the scary kid behind him for a second. "What happened?" Chester exclaimed and rushed up to his close friend.

"You never got it checked out did you?" Stan asked, walking up behind Bart's back and scaring the boy who did not hear him coming.

"I did," Bart replied and did not sound to be lying. "But while I was getting checked out, this gorgeous red head came up to me and swung a crazy key weapon at me. She said 'cure' and the head wound that knocked me out was gone. My side almost fully healed from the shrapnel, but it didn't seal itself completely."

"So many people with powers walking around," Libby muttered, shaking her head at the thought. "It's only gonna lead to bad things."

"Yeah, and putting collars on them led to such a great situation right?" A.J. asked her skeptically. He motioned around at the destroyed city. "Sooo great," he said in a taunting tone.

"Hey! Before yesterday, everything was going fine," she snapped at him.

"No, it wasn't," Bart said, shaking his head and frowning at his friends. They looked back at him surprised to hear such a serious tone, but Bart was feeling depressed and even angry as he continued to speak. "The Government locked people up for no reason other than they were too strong for the collars. My friends," his voice cracked and Bart clenched his eyes shut, mentally screaming at himself to either shut up or not cry in front of his friends and manage to finish his sentence.

Stan and Kenny both looked down with depressed looks as well that all the others noticed. Dexter stared down from the pile of rubble at the three boys who looked like they knew something the rest of them didn't. "Levi, Armin, Mikasa," Bart whispered out their names. "They tried so hard to save Eren. And then Luthor killed them all," Bart shook his head and clenched his fists at his sides.

Chester took a step towards his yellow friend, "Dude, what happened yesterday? What were you guys doing?"

"Holy shit!" Libby exclaimed, taking a step backwards. She was staring behind Bart at the boy right behind him. "He was on tv." The others looked at Libby, then back at Stan with shocked or confused looks. Libby nodded her head, "I'm sure of it. I saw him, fighting Lex Luthor at the very end!"

"What?!" Cindy shouted at her best friend.

"Guys!"

The group of twelve year olds became distracted as a nasally voice shouted in their direction. They all turned and looked south towards more piles of debris that two kids were running in between. They ran down a slanted piece of pavement, and one of them tripped and his glasses fell off.

"Sanjay! Elmer!" Chester shouted, relieved to see two more of their classmates running towards them. The two nerdy kids wearing glasses, one of them an Indian and the other a white boy with a huge boil on his face, ran as fast as they could over to the larger group of twelve year olds.

The unathletic, nerdy kids put their hands on their knees and started panting and wheezing making their classmates wonder how far they ran to get here. "You guys," Elmer said between wheezes. "You have, to come see, this!"

"What is it?" A.J. asked the boy with a huge pink boil on his face.

Sanjay looked up and the Indian kid rasped out, "It's Timmy!"

"Timmy?" Most of the kids in front of Sanjay questioned. Chester and A.J. knew who Sanjay was talking about right away though. Cindy looked over at A.J. who looked shocked, "They can't mean Timmy from your universe right?"

"It's him!" Elmer shouted, making Cindy, Libby, and Carl all go wide-eyed. The three of them had met Timmy before when their universes had been connected even before Nexus. The idea that he was here though made them excited as they had not seen him in years.

"I can't believe our Timmy Turner is in the same city as that Timmy Turner who's legendary-" Chester began.

"It's the same person!" Elmer shouted.

Every person there who knew Timmy dropped their jaws. "Wh-What do you mean?" Chester asked. "It can't be-"

"We just came from the medical tents," Sanjay began. He was panting hard still but he kept his voice steady despite it cracking from anxiety. "The people who came to fight the Underworld were all in one section, and the one who looked the most injured was Timmy Turner. We got close, and he's all messed up, his whole body looks wrinkled and broken, but it's him!"

"We both recognized him," Elmer added in a nasally tone, before taking a few more deep breaths as he was still tired from sprinting so fast to tell everyone.

"Are you sure?" Chester whispered

"It could be a coincidence," A.J. began.

"It was him," Elmer stated in a nasally tone. "His hair was in the same shape, he had on a pink shirt, and his name is Timmy Turner. There's no denying it!"

"But how?!" Cindy exclaimed. "We heard all the stories about Timmy Turner. There's no way that twerp was the one to do all those things."

"Hey! Timmy's a great guy!" Chester shouted over at the blonde girl. He looked around and shouted, "Let's go check it out! I want to see if it's really him!"

"It is!" Elmer and Sanjay shouted.

"What's so special about this Timmy Turner guy?" Stan muttered. He was more than a little aggravated that everyone seemed to forget about him as soon as this Timmy kid was brought up.

"You've never heard of Timmy Turner?" Kenny mumbled to the boy next to him.

"I spent two years training as a Sith," Stan replied without turning to his friend. "I didn't have time to trade stories with every person I met."

"Well," Kenny mumbled. "He's a big hero. He even saved everyone in Metropolis by teleporting them out of the city once the bombs went off."

"Huh," Stan humphed, thinking about how Bart vanished when he was carrying the boy around the city. "I guess that's pretty cool."

"Come on!" Chester shouted. The other kids who were talking about leaving started running after Chester to see what was up for themselves. Sanjay and Elmer collapsed, not wanting to run all the way back across the city themselves. Kenny made to follow his friends, but he stopped and looked back when Stan was not following. Bart Simpson stopped as well and looked back having a weird feeling in his gut.

Stan stood there with his head pointed down at the floor. "Kenny, Bart," he began, lifting up his head and looking at them. "Thanks you guys," he flashed them a very rare smile and looked genuinely happy. "I'll see you soon," he said. _I don't like goodbyes,_ he thought, while turning away from the other two without giving them a chance to respond.

Stan Marsh leapt up in the air. This was not to say he hopped up a few feet. He literally soared a dozen feet in the sky, before Force-Jumping again and doing a flip that sent him even farther. He shot through the air and flipped over a mound of debris so large that the other boys shouting after him could no longer see him after one jump.

The Sith kid sighed once he was out of sight of his friends. After his sigh, his face took on a deeply determined expression. _Ichimaru Gin. I will hunt you to the corners of the planet in order to avenge my Master. I swear it on my life._

* * *

"Oh my God, it really is him!" Cindy exclaimed.

Nami was sitting on her knees next to the bed Timmy was propped up on. There was a big fluffy marshmallow man on the other side of the bed, wearing red armor over most of his body except for his hands and face. Baymax turned its head as well, but looked back down at the patient in front of it without caring much about the children standing at the edge of the tent.

Jack Shepherd was finishing up wrapping up a woman's hand that he took some glass out of, when he heard the children on the side of the tent. He told the woman she would be alright, then turned and walked over towards the edge of the tent he was under. "Kids, I have to ask you to move away."

"But we want to see Timmy," Chester exclaimed over at the doctor. Without further delay, the blond boy with braces ran under the tent and over to the bed Timmy was on.

Nami frowned at the children running her way, and she stepped between them and the bed Timmy was on. "What do you kids think you're doing? This is a medical tent, not a place to play around."

"But we have to see Timmy," A.J. told the woman in front of him.

She stared down at all the twelve year olds in front of her and got a weird feeling in her stomach. _That was the second time they called him Timmy and not Timmy Turner. That's, pretty weird._

"Come on, let us see him," Libby told the orange haired woman. Nami glanced behind her at the bed elevated two feet off the ground where Timmy was lying. As she looked back, the kids took their chance and ran around both sides of her to the edges of the bed.

"Hey!" Nami exclaimed at them.

Jack came jogging into the tent and he walked over to Timmy's side as well. He was about to start scolding the kids, one of whom bumped into Timmy's heart-rate monitor and really needed to leave, when he saw movement on top of the bed. Jack's eyes widened as did the kids all around him and Nami's as well.

"Timmy," Nami said, lifting a hand up to cover her mouth as she saw his eyelids flutter open. She had to cover her mouth because his eyes under them looked so shriveled up, just like the rest of his wrinkled body. The kids who were originally all excited were getting sick at the sight of Timmy's arms and legs, stretched out and flattened around his bones like they were hollow. There were two IV's in his arms to keep the liquids pouring in, but Timmy still looked like Hell.

"Hey Timmy," a voice said on the boy's right side. It was a voice that made Timmy turn his weak head and then open up his shriveled eyes in absolute shock. Chester stood there with his hand raised, giving the other twelve year old a small wave. Behind him was A.J., looking a little more squeamish, but still able to look back and make eye contact with Timmy.

"I can't believe, you're actually _the_ Timmy Turner," A.J. mentioned. He found the courage to walk up to Timmy's bedside and he looked into Timmy's eyes, "We heard Timmy Turner was this awesome hero who saved people all over the country. So, I guess there was always a part of me who thought it might have been you."

Nami was originally mad at these kids, but her eyes were starting to open up wide as she realized something. _They're from Timmy's world. They actually know him!_

"Ches-ter, A-J," Timmy rasped out in a voice that sounded like an eighty-year-old smoker's.

"We're here too," a voice said on Timmy's other side. He heard the voice and made to move his head, but the girl continued, "Don't bother, we'll walk over." Cindy jogged over to Timmy's other side so he could keep his head tilted that way and not have to move. At her side ran Libby and Carl behind her. There were already another three twelve year olds behind Chester and A.J., but Timmy did not recognize Zushi, Bart, or Dexter. He also did not recognize Kenny who jogged around with Carl, but he did recognize Cindy, Libby, and the fat boy himself. His eyes opened up a little wider and Cindy winced at the sight of Timmy's wrinkled up, sad, old face.

"How's, it going Timmy?" Carl asked, a little nervous, but concerned nonetheless.

Timmy's small, fragile eyes looked around for a second, and he questioned in that same raspy voice, "Jimmy?"

The three kids from Jimmy Neutron's universe frowned and two of them looked down. Cindy stayed facing Timmy though and the blonde girl with a ponytail said, "We haven't seen Nerd-tron on this world yet. But if everyone from both of our universes are here, then we're sure Jimmy must be somewhere too."

 _Both of our universes?_ Nami thought in wonder as she stared at these children. _So they're not even from the same world, but they knew each other before coming here?_ As she was thinking it, Timmy opened his mouth to say something but he was finding trouble getting the words out. His heart rate started speeding up, making fast beeping sounds on the machine next to her. Nami spun to Jack, "What's happening?"

Baymax spoke up, "My sensors show his right lung has just collapsed. He will not survive-"

"EHH?!" Half a dozen kids yelled at the fluffy robot at the same time.

"You kids, get out of here," Jack shouted. He ran around and pushed a few of them, making them all move away from Timmy's bed but still look back worriedly.

Nami in the meantime spun her head and shouted, "Riku!"

Riku was wandering around beds all over the medical tents but he heard this voice and spun around instantly. The silver haired teen kicked off the ground and flew over hundreds of beds and blankets and even a few flat sheets of metal being used to hold the injured. He landed down at Nami's side and held out his Keyblade, "Cure. Cure. Cure." He doused Timmy in healing magic that slowed down the beeping on the heart-rate monitor next to them. After a few seconds, it finally went back to normal and Nami sighed a breath of relief.

Timmy's eyes were closed again and Nami spotted the other kids moving back towards his bed. She looked up across the bed at them all and said sternly, "Timmy needs his rest. Come back some other time."

"We're sorry," Chester apologized with wide eyes.

"We didn't know talking to him would-" Libby looked horrified and now it was Nami's turn to go wide-eyed.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Nami stepped out of the tent and leaned down in front of them. "You guys can come back tomorrow. I'm sure Timmy appreciated you guys visiting, and it'll help him get better by tomorrow."

"Really?" Chester asked in surprise.

"Yeah, now go," she motioned with her head off and all the children went running.

Jack Shepherd was putting an oxygen mask over Timmy's face and started pumping a little bag at the end of it. He turned to the younger woman next to him, "You're good with kids," he mentioned. Nami smiled and nodded her head. Jack looked at one of Timmy's monitoring machines and he nodded his head looking assured. "Have any of your own?" Jack asked as he finally stopped pumping oxygen to let Timmy just rest.

Nami sighed in relief as Jack gave her a look that showed Timmy would be alright. She remembered what he asked, and she lifted up her eyebrows and questioned, "My own?" She started laughing, but her eyes lowered from Jack's eyes down to the boy lying on the bed next to them. "My own," she whispered. "… Yeah, I do."

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter full of twelve year olds! Ending's coming close! Not much going on right now, but the following chapters are all helping set up where the characters will be for next Saga. Thanks for reading!**

KCSupido chapter 92 . Dec 7

Another lovely chapter! And I'm sorry for the confusion: Newt Scamander is the wizard from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, which takes place before the original Harry Potter Saga, in the 1920s. The movie was recently released and if you're a Potter Fan, I HIGHLY recommend going to see it.  
Can't wait for more!

 **Thanks for the review! Haven't seen it yet but I plan to soon, next Saga sometime. Since Harry hasn't shown up for a while, maybe he's hangin with Newt, and maybe Godric Griffindor too, haha anyway thanks again!**

Espada-001 chapter 92 . Dec 8

I liked Ichigos little trip down memory lane. But here's a question that I kept forgetting to ask, where was Suzaku(Code Geass) at during all of this? I could've sworn you had him there at Supermans execution as one of the corrupt government officials. Other than that I don't really have anything to say today, so until next time goodbye.

 **Glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for the review! Sukaku wasn't in the story yet. The scene you're thinking of is the chapter before the Kirito/Lelouch chapter- Chapter 9. It was the chapter with Superman's execution, but it was not Sukaku, it was Lelouch. The execution really only had Tetsuo there for corrupt Gov't wise, (though Akainu was invited to take part), but it was Luthor and the Underworld baddies who really wrecked the Jedi.**

 **Quick list of characters:**

 **Lost: Miles, Ana Lucia, Sawyer, Jack.**

 **Jimmy Neutron: Jimmy, Carl, Cindy, Libby.**

 **Dexter's Lab: Dexter**

 **South Park: Stan, Kenny, Kyle, Craig, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Timmy, Cartman, Butters.**

 **The Simpsons: Bart**

 **Fairy Oddparents: Timmy, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Chester, Wanda.**

 **One Piece: Nami**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Riku**

 **Hunter x Hunter: Wing, Zushi, Killua.**

 **Big Hero Six: Baymax**


	94. Nexus 17-3 RNG

**Nexus 17.3:**

 **Ruins of Metropolis**

"Where's the food?!"

"We're starving!"

A huge crowd of civilians gathered in front of a small building currently being used as the Government's headquarters. It was the morning after the day after Metropolis fell, and many of them had not eaten in two full days now.

Roy Mustang stood on the roof of the four story building looking down at the crowd that grew larger by the minute. There was a guard of his own men and some Marines guarding the entrance down below, but he had a feeling the only thing really keeping the civilians from charging in right now was the huge green Hunter standing in the doorway. Although the Covenant were accepted members of their government and nation, many humans were afraid of the scary alien creatures.

Standing on either side of the Fuhrer were the Arbiter and the new Gensei. The dark purple-plated alien warrior stared down at the hungry people. "It will not be much longer before chaos breaks out."

"Can you blame them?" Mustang questioned. "We're all hungry."

"Sir!" A man called out behind Mustang. He turned around as did the other Government leaders next to him and saw a man with a bandage wrapped around the left side of his face and his whole forehead. Orange hair stuck out of the top of his bandages and Havoc continued, "We just got word from our southern fields."

"Did they harvest as much as they could?" Arbiter growled over.

Havoc gulped and nodded once. "They did."

He looked nervous and the tall fleet admiral questioned, "What is it?"

"They got everything they could," Havoc mumbled. "But, a stray blast, maybe from Krona, maybe Luthor, it put a crater right in the middle of the fields." The other three opened their eyes wide and the State Military soldier finished, "We have maybe enough to feed, a hundred thousand people... one meal."

"This is bad," Arbiter muttered.

"If word of this gets out," Mustang began. "The city will fall into total panic. People will turn on each other fighting for food."

"Do not be so sure," Kuzan spoke up. The man once again going by the name Aokiji continued, "Luthor thought the citizens would turn as well. Instead, they banded together."

"True," Mustang agreed. "But they were not dying of hunger at the time. They were afraid yes, but now they are suffering. We will see if their conviction holds."

As if on cue, a loud smash of glass sounded below them. Havoc ran to the edge of the roof where the others already looked off and they saw there were twice as many civilians as before. The Hunter had moved forward and was trying to hold them back, but the massive crowd was shoving forward and getting more violent.

"Move back!" A Marine yelled. He pushed out with his gun and knocked a man back, only for another man behind him to step forward and glare into the Marine's eyes.

"You soldiers are why we're even in this mess!" The large man yelled, and the crowd roared out in agreement.

"Get out of our way!"

"We know you're hogging the food!"

"Hey!" A voice shouted from above. The people all looked up expecting to see the Government leaders on the roof, but those men were looking up as well. They all stared up at the child floating in the sky above them. The brown haired kid pointed his hand to the south and called out, "Food is coming! Enough for all of Metropolis."

The former NEG leaders and Aokiji opened their eyes in surprise. "What is that boy talking about?" Arbiter growled. "Even if our food has arrived, all of the citizens running to it at once will only lead to mass chaos."

"Especially when they realize there's not enough to go around," Havoc said with a gulp.

"I do not think that is the case," Kuzan said with a small smile on his face. The others looked his way and did not know why he was smiling up at the kid. Kuzan was thinking about this boy on the day they attacked Castle Oblivion. He was the kid the others all put their faith in, and the boy saved them all. "Ben," the Fleet Admiral called up. "Is there enough for the entire city?"

"Yeah!" Ben called down to the Ice Man.

Aokiji nodded his head. "Alright then." He turned and started walking away. "Let us go see this for ourselves." The other three on the roof looked at each other and then followed after the taller man.

On the southern edge of Metropolis, thousands upon thousands of people were leaving the rubble of their city and stepping into the grass fields outside. Thousands quickly became a million as everyone was starving and rumors spread that food was coming.

Chester and A.J. climbed up on top of a broken car's roof so they could see over all the people gathered outside the city in front of them. The two twelve year old boys opened their eyes wide at the sight of the southern horizon.

In the distance was a line of dots that had clouds of dust rising up behind them. They were rolling in fast, spreading as far east and west as the eye could see. There were a few hills and plateaus off that way, and vehicles came rolling up over the tops of them and down the sides closer to Metropolis. The ones moving down the hills became more visible and for a few seconds the people could see what the vehicles were dragging behind them. Each truck had a giant container on the back of them, and though none of them had wheels, the bottoms of their vehicles were glowing blue lights that were keeping the speeders off the ground.

"What do you think are in those containers?" A.J. asked.

Chester had two lines of drool coming down the corners of his mouth. "Truffles and cake, steak and eggs, waffles and ice cream!"

"I would settle for a loaf of bread," A.J. said and his stomach rumbled loudly to prove it.

Inside one of the vehicles near the center of the line, were three people. The older two men were in the front seats while a teenage boy with black hair sat uncomfortably in the back. Kirito scooted around in his seat and reached back an arm to adjust his wings he had tucked inside his black hoodie. _Never thought about how uncomfortable having wings would be,_ he thought in aggravation as it actually hurt a little sitting there.

The speeder was racing towards Metropolis at its top speed, but the man in the driver's seat still relaxed as he saw all the people outside of Metropolis. "I'm glad we made it in time," the chubby man in a white t-shirt, sitting in the passenger's seat, wearing a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses said.

"Looks like they managed to keep from falling into chaos," the man in the driver's seat stated. He was a handsome man who had combed black hair, a pristine suit and tie, and a serious look on his face. Unlike usual, he was not masking his voice, and he did not have on his bat costume. "This food should keep it that way," Bruce Wayne said.

"I'm still surprised," the other Bruce in the speeder began. Bruce Banner looked over his shoulder, "Why does a town of only a few hundred need so much food?"

"I'm guessing you've never seen a Saiyan eat," Kirito said, and Bruce shook his head. "I've watched five of them eat together before, and I bet the rest of the town combined eats less in a week than they do in a single meal."

"All this food is for five people?" Bruce muttered in amazement.

"It would not have been possible to transport all the food this quickly though without your help Bruce," Batman spoke up. "Your King is truly saving many people."

The other Bruce smiled and chuckled. "He tends to do that," Bruce Banner said. "We already took all these speeders out as transports for our armies. At least now we can put them to good use."

Kirito saw the ruins of Metropolis getting closer and he subconsciously gulped. He did not know why he did at first, but then found himself looking out the front windshield and darting his eyes around the millions of people in the city. _Guess I'm looking for someone,_ he thought, and he knew exactly who too.

The vehicles drove up to the city but had to slow down to prevent from crashing into the hordes of people who started running towards them. They did not know specifically what was inside each of those vehicles, but they were all hoping for the same thing. The trucks all stopped and a few of them managed to turn around so their backs were closer to the city. The back doors of the transports opened up, the metal doors sliding open to reveal the insides. The cheers that rang out at the sights of those doors opening were as loud as any explosion during the battle itself.

"FOOOOODDDD!"

Men and women on the insides of the doors ripped open boxes. They took knives and slashed open the cardboard to pull out all the stored food inside. Piles upon piles of crops lay stacked behind the boxes of food originally meant for Rhodari troops in the case of an prolonged siege on Metropolis. Those boxes were stacked up near the doors and handed down to NEG soldiers who ran closest to the trucks so they could help distribute the food.

"One at a time! One at a time!"

"Make three lines behind each vehicle!"

"Wait your turn, there's enough for everyone!" This phrase started to catch on as telling people there was enough for them all made them less eager to get their food as fast as possible. They relaxed, sighed in relief, looked at the people around them with smiles and laughter as their potential fight for survival ended before it started.

The truck that Bruce Wayne drove had turned around before it reached the crowd. Kirito was in the back of it when he grabbed the latch at the bottom and pulled up hard. The sight of millions of people running his way with giant smiles made a warmth grow in his heart. _I'm the good guy. This time, for sure, I'm definitely the good guy._ The teen looked behind him at the piles of corn he walked between from the front to get back here. Providing food for hungry people, there was no way to interpret that as a bad thing. Invading a city, working for the Underworld, there were things Kirito had done that he was not so sure about, but this was not one of them.

He looked back at the crowd and he lifted one of the boxes in front of him. The back of the truck was still elevated and he leaned off of it to hand the box down to the people who reached him first. "Split up the contents evenly," Kirito told them. The three men who reached first and were pretty fast to do so looked up at the teen telling them what to do. Kirito was wearing a black hoodie, but he still had two sword hilts sticking out over the tops of his shoulders. "I mean it," he warned them, and the men nodded at him so he handed them another two boxes. The rest of the people caught up to the first three and they started helping Kirito hand food out to the rest of those civilians.

While the trucks were unloading food to the civilians, a few people were getting out of the fronts of these vehicles and moving towards the backs and all the citizens. One of those people was a young man with blond hair and a black short-sword at his side. He had on a white robe with golden ornaments and thin chain armor under his clothes. He walked to the back of his truck where there were people all around him and the man who got out of his passenger seat came up to his right side. The older man who drove with him had darker skin and curly black hair, and was wearing a black muscle shirt and pants. Sayid Jarrah turned to the younger man next to him, "You should say something before they take all the food for granted."

The King nodded his head and he pulled the black sword off his right side. Sayid backed away and many of the civilians in front of them became nervous. King Alibaba rose up his black sword and the eight-pointed star symbol on it glowed bright. "Amon!" He shouted. His body surrounded in light for a second and then vanished. Everyone backed away and a few people screamed as Alibaba became revealed inside of the light. He was no longer standing on the ground, but floating a few feet off of it. He had streams of flames circling around him, in a loop spinning around the middle of his torso, and one that went up above his head and down below his feet. His black short-sword extended several feet and his blond hair that normally fell flat on his head spiked up in the air. On his wrists from his elbows down to his hands and on his legs from his knees down were spikes of darker black and red flames than the orange flaming circles spinning around him.

Alibaba lifted off the ground and up above the vehicles, above all of the people of Metropolis too. He looked farther back behind them and saw a line of five giants standing behind all the citizens, the only people whose heads were still above his own. Alibaba gazed down at all the scared people of this country and he lifted his black sword in his right hand up above his head. "Citizens of this country! I am Alibaba Saluja! King of Rhodar!" Millions of people stepped back or gulped, and Alibaba continued, "I have provided the transportation and means to feed you all in this, your time of need! Even though your government annihilated entire civilizations and subdued others, we bring you aide."

"We don't like the Government either!" someone who disagreed with what they saw two days ago shouted. The woman was brave to shout at this incredibly powerful-looking man, but she continued to do so. "We didn't know-"

"That is called ignorance!" Alibaba shouted, glaring down at the woman who closed her mouth. He looked around at the rest of the civilians, "I have seen the same videos that you yourselves saw. Your Government may have done it behind your backs, but it is your own faults for not questioning it before. The Jedi killing Superman?" He asked it skeptically and could see from the sky thousands of people, many of them the NEG soldiers themselves who knew the strengths of the Jedi and Superman. "You let a kid run over you, you didn't do anything about it!"

"What could have we done?!" Someone shouted up at him.

"It's not our fault!"

Alibaba rose his sword higher and it burst into flames, quieting hundreds of people who started yelling at him trying to hide their shame and guilt. "Pick for yourselves who is in charge. The New Earth Government? It's gone. Destroyed. Tetsuo, Trunks, Krona, Akainu, Amaimon, and Gin. The six men who had the highest spots in your Government as of two days ago are all gone. What do you want to happen now? It is up to you."

"Elections!"

"I want to choose!"

"Kick out the strong from power!" some woman shouted. A few people around her nodded in agreement and more started shouting about that. Someone close to a Marine yelled it and the Marine glared their way. The person backed up for a second, and then four others next to that person stepped forward and they moved forward with them. Now it was five on one and the Marine's turn to step back.

"The strong?" Alibaba asked. "What did I just say?" He shouted, his voice booming and echoing around everywhere. "It is the fault of every one of you what happened. Pushing the blame on one group will only make it harder for you all to rebuild. Kick out the strong? Who do you think is going to rebuild this city of yours?"

Behind Alibaba, a few dots appeared on the horizon. They were flying closer every second and as Alibaba kept yelling down at the people he was helping, more and more citizens shifted their gazes to the approaching dots. Alibaba himself saw enough of their attentions turn to make him turn as well, and he turned to see a few figures flying towards him, and one man a little farther back holding something big over his head. He had an entire stack of wood fifty meters high held above him, and on top of the wood was a platform looked to be build from the same planks, with over a hundred people standing on it.

The ones who flew forward first flew straight towards the city. Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other, nodded, and then separated and flew off to different parts of the city. Yamcha flew down and landed on his one good leg. He looked to his left at a pile of debris on top of the street he was on. The street itself was covered in cracks, but it had not collapsed, and the buildings on the sides of the road may have collapsed and burned, but the area itself was recognizable. "Time to clean this place up," he said, and he held up both hands and formed white balls in them.

Krillin flew down into some underground tunnel and flew through the darkness until he reached another area of light. He came out in a large open area and saw a part of the road above slanting down into the underground tunnel. He was near a school and it looked like some kids had been playing around in this area. He turned to look at the slanting section of road and he saw some crumbling rocks fall off of it as something exploded in the distance from his comrade. "Kids probably think that thing is okay to walk down. Should fix that," he lifted his hand and a Desctructo Disc formed on it. He threw his hand forward and once the disc cut through the road he made it vanish with a crush of his hand. The road collapsed down to the ground and Krillin wiped his hands across each other in a satisfied way.

Outside the city, another figure flew down to the ground and he put down the huge pile of wood, well over twice the height of the giants around him. The Marine giants looked at the huge stacks of wood and then looked down at the fourteen year old boy who landed on the ground next to the wood. The kid had glowing blond hair and and flew up from the base to the platform at the top, grabbed it and removed it from the stack it was stuck to, then he flew it down to ground level.

"Thanks Gohan," Gwen told the demi-Saiyan who flew them back to the city. Gohan gave her a quick smile and then turned and flew into the destroyed city. Gwen smiled at his back before turning and nodding at her cousin, "Let's go doofus." She reached down and grabbed a yellow helmet off the floor, and she grabbed one for her cousin too. Ben took it from her and made a comment about her being a dweeb before turning and flying up to the top of the pile of wooden planks behind him. He got up there and was going to start bringing wood down for the other Pao residents waiting below, but he looked up into the southern distance first.

Alibaba had lost his train of thought when these people showed up out of nowhere, so he went back to the ground and untransformed. Although this let everyone continue what they were originally doing, getting their food, he left them with a lot to think about. Another man showed up out of nowhere, standing on top of a truck that had a teenager in a black hoodie standing in the back door of it. Kirito lifted his head and looked at the top of his transport where a man in a black suit was standing. Bruce Wayne announced his name and his plan to rebuild Metropolis with support of various groups he enlisted for help. Kirito chuckled as the man spoke, thinking back on how Batman requested that everyone who knew who he was keep his identity a secret for now on. He was going to attempt to be the moderator between the strong and the weak, using a fake identity to live among them as a businessman, while also being the same hero who helped them take down the Underworld.

Batman's "fake" identity of Bruce Wayne announced that his friends the Saiyans had volunteered to help fix up Metropolis. They were here from the South to help them, and as he was speaking two more people flew in behind him. One of them was the strongest female mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. She landed down next to Batman and nodded at the businessman before announcing Fairy Tail's role as a magical guild. They accept jobs, and though they are here to help rebuild the city on their own accord, their jobs use magic to make a living, so now that NEG lands will no longer be requiring nullifiers, or banning magic, she offered their services to the millions of people before her, for a reasonable price of course.

The other person who flew in behind Erza, lagging behind only about thirty seconds, got most people forgetting about the Fairy Tail announcement. They looked at him and at first there was shock, immediately followed by clapping, and then roars of deafening applause. Son Goku waved down at all the people cheering and shouting his name but he flew right over all of them. He flew over towards the giant piles of wood and he dropped down next to it. He was wearing his orange fighting gi and he looked overall, pretty fine. Ben flew down holding a few piles of wood and he dropped them at the base of the massive pile, only to look at Goku with an expression of shock.

"Goku," Ben said in wonder. "How are you- your stomach!" The boy himself had his right arm in a sling in front of his chest, and still some scratches and bruises on his legs and face, but Goku smiled at him and lifted up his shirt a little. Ben's jaw dropped as did most people behind him at the sight of his skin. It was all there. The hole in his stomach, it was gone. The intensive surgeries he was supposed to have to undergo, the panic that he had little chance of survival, none of it made any sense anymore.

"Oh my God! You guys have to see this!" someone shouted. They turned and saw someone standing near the edge of the city. It was a man who did not leave the city with his crew, having stayed because one member would not leave. Black Leg Sanji had a look of shock on his face, but when he looked past the others and saw Goku's stomach his eyes opened even wider. "Him too?"

Hearing this, Ben's eyes popped open and he sprinted forward. The others were doing the same, and they ran right past Sanji and into the city. They sprinted towards the medical area and they all froze in place. Nami had a boy pulled into her chest in a huge hug, and they were ending the hug as the others arrived. The others all looked over and they shouted at the same time, "Timmy!" All of Timmy's friends ran towards him and the young boy with brown hair turned to them and smiled. His arms and legs were back, made of skin and bone instead of machinery, but now they were not all wrinkly and gross. His body looked perfectly, okay. He was fine.

"What happened?" Ben asked as he reached Timmy. Timmy shrugged his shoulders and Ben looked to Nami next. She had water in her eyes and she shook her head a little.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Nami said. She looked happy, but at the same time like she was in too much shock to explain anything at the moment.

Outside the city, some of the people who did not go running in to see Timmy were some of the members of Fairy Tail. Erza finished announcing about Fairy Tail to everyone and she flew over to grab some wood that she brought down and told her comrades to take into the city. He handed planks off to some of them while telling others to go out to help clear areas. The Marine Fleet Admiral came over and Erza asked Aokiji what they could do with all this wood. Aokiji had some ideas for building supports for buildings that were still usable but not fully stable. There were other uses too and they kept talking about them while some others came over to take planks themselves to bring into the city. Marines, Covenant, and then some members of Rhodars military who came with the vehicles.

Tidus walked over with Wakka and Riku. The three of them took a truck together back to the city and each teenage boy grabbed ten planks. As many as one of them grabbed, the other two had to grab to match him. They would have had three piles containing a third of all the wood each if Aokiji didn't call to them that that was enough. They called it a tie and then headed into the city while the others who were waiting for their turn to grab wood figured they should just head into the city now. Gray chuckled as Riku walked by holding a very precarious stack of wood, but as he took one step towards the city he froze and his eyes opened up wide.

Gray turned his head right and he muttered, "No way."

There was a vehicle driving towards them, and standing on the front of the transport was a boy with spiky blond hair. The Light Dragon Slayer smirked at Gray's shocked look, as did the black haired boy sitting next to him. Sting lifted up his right hand and his vehicle slowed to a stop near the front of Fairy Tail. The transport he was on turned sideways and the side wall of it became visible to the Fairy Tail guild. The Sabertooth guild emblem was drawn on the side of the vehicle and Sting dropped down on the side of the vehicle before lifting his fist and knocking on the wall twice.

The side door of the transport opened up, and out from inside poured the Sabertooth guild. Yukino, Orga, Dobengal, and dozens of others stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the the Fairy Tail wizards near them.

Erza looked over and saw the Sabertooth guild piling out of a truck and heading their way. When she saw them, she smiled and turned around. She nodded her head towards them but the woman behind her sheepishly looked away and down in shame. Erza walked up to the black haired woman though and she grabbed her by the arm. "Ah! What are-" the woman complained. Erza started pulling her along and though the other woman was struggling, she was not really fighting it. Sting was talking to Gray, when he saw Erza walking forward with a woman at her side.

"No way," Sting whispered, the one in shock now. He took a few steps forward and the woman next to Erza looked like a demon. She had black marks all over her, and she did not just look like a demon, she really had become a demon. Sting ignored it all though, because as soon as he recognized her face his eyes lit up and his lip curled up into a smile. "My lady," he said, and her eyes went wide. "Welcome home."

The crowd of Sabertooth mages behind Sting all looked over and they smiled at Minerva Orland who had tears brimming in her eyes. She sniffled and failed at desperately trying to hold back tears. "I'm back," she cried at them, and then a few dozen mages charged at her.

As Sabertooth welcomed Minerva back into their guild, Kirito was relieved of his duties at the transport trucks. The teen handed his job off to offering Marines, and it was at a good time too. As he was standing on the back of the truck a few seconds ago, he saw someone staring at him through the crowd who drew his attention. It was his distraction that made one of the Marines offer to take the spot from him, and he accepted by just nodding and jumping off. He jumped over a few dozen people, before doing another jump over another crowd of people so that he landed right in front of the girl he spotted staring at him.

She was short, thin, and had short black hair not even down to her shoulders. The girl looked dirty, but so did all the teens around her. "Sachi," Kirito stated. He never got to talk to her inside Metropolis. The kids at the schools all shouted at him to beat Blackbeard when he was fighting in front of their school, but he never got the chance to talk to them as they were all teleported away by Wanda and Timmy. He looked to the left of the girl at the other people he recognized not only from his own world, but from the same video game they all got trapped in for two years. The five directly in front of him did not make it the full two years though, unlike the two on the left who also looked really excited to see him.

"Hey, Kirito," Sachi said in a soft voice. She was looking at him in awe, "I knew you could beat that guy."

Ducker couldn't hold it in anymore. The boy wearing a gray beanie jumped forward and shouted, "How'd you do it Kirito?! Where did you get wings? Do you think I could get wings?"

"I don't get it either," Sasamaru spoke up. "Did someone surgically implant the wings on you? Or did you come to this world already with them?"

"Guys," Kirito spoke up. He looked around at all the friends he had made before coming to Nexus. "It's great to see all of you."

"You bet it is," Liz snapped over. Lizbeth walked over and she put her hands on her hips, frowning at him. "I just wonder why it took you so long to come find us. Silica was so worried."

"Liz, don't be mad at him," Silica exclaimed. The young girl ran over and tugged on her pink haired friend's arm.

Kirito looked at the two of them funnily. "Keiko," he said, and Silica spun to him. He turned to Liz, "Rika," the pink haired girl looked up into his eyes with her brown ones. "Why are you using your names from SAO?"

"Well Kazuto-" Liz began.

"You're real name's Kazuto?" Ducker interrupted fast.

Kirito frowned and he mumbled, "Actually, I just wanted to know why they were doing it, because I've also been going by Kirito on this world."

"Hey Kirito," Silica spoke up. Kirito looked down at the shorter, younger girl, and she looked into his eyes and asked, "Have you seen Ms. Asuna since you-"

Kirito's face turned dark, extremely dark with his hair shadowing his eyes. Silica quieted with a small yelp, and Liz gained a nervous expression on her face. Kirito ground his teeth, but then looked up with a more calm expression. "No, I haven't, sorry." He shook his head, _Don't make them sad. There's no point._ "I've been looking for her for two years. If you two are both okay though, I'm sure she is as well."

"Of course!" Liz snapped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Asuna's ten times stronger than you, so of course she's fine."

"Kirito," Sachi whispered and he spun his attention back to her. "You still haven't told us how you became so strong."

Kirito nodded his head a few times. "Yeah, I'll have to do that. Later though," he looked towards the ruins of the city and the others all looked back too. "I have to go help my friends. But first," he muttered, and his friends looked back though he was looking at the tallest of them now. He stared over Sachi's head, and next to Tessuo at the tallest and oldest boy in the group. He had on a dirty red shirt and short brown hair that looked messy from a few days of sleeping outside. "Keita, could I talk to you?" He sounded more reserved as he asked, more held back with the question.

The tall boy with short brown hair nodded and he walked forward past his friends. He walked up to Kirito who turned around so that their backs were both to the others behind him. Keita got up next to Kirito and he turned to look at the younger boy, "What do-" He froze at the sight of Kirito's face, and especially his eyes.

"Keita," Kirito whispered. "I, I'm sorry," Kirito could barely get the words out as he sounded choked up. Just talking to his friends a second ago was hard with Keita constantly staring at him. "Back in Aincrad, it was all my fault. You were right, and, and I'm so sorry you killed yourself. I-"

Keita reached an arm around Kirito's back and placed a hand on Kirito's opposite shoulder. "Whatever happened back then happened. This world, it's a new start. Yesterday you saved my guild, so in my eyes," he looked down and made eye contact with the other boy, "we're even."

"Keita," Kirito whispered.

The older boy put the hand he had on Kirito's other shoulder around the front of his neck to put him in a head lock. "Anyway, wipe your face. That look doesn't suit you man. Then you've gotta tell us everything, okay?"

Kirito wiped his eyes and after a few seconds he nodded his head. "You got it."

Inside the city, a large group of people were gathered near the medical tents. A lot of the wood cut down from the forests near Pao was being brought over here to set up a more sheltered hospital area. Two young men who showed up at the area got directed towards a bed that an older guy was lying on, pink hair sticking out of the bandages wrapped around his head. Sting Eucliffe ran over and he exclaimed, "Natsu, are you okay?"

"Laxus too," Rogue Cheney added as he saw the bed next to Natsu's where there was a man wrapped in as many bandages and casts.

"What happened to you guys?" Sting asked Natsu who was lying unmoving on his back. Natsu's eyes opened up slowly and he looked straight up at Sting leaning over his bed. Natsu opened his mouth to speak but his body yelled out in pain and he only managed a moan.

Rogue walked over too and he looked around for a few seconds before looking down at Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer's bandages had a lot of blood soaked through on them, and he looked like he was near-death, but he was at least conscious for the moment. "I did not see Gajeel outside the city or here, is he-"

Natsu made to shake his head no but the casts on his neck would not allow him. Instead he had to groan out, "Haven't, seen, him." This was not the answer Rogue was looking for, but Natsu passed out again and the Shadow Dragon Slayer sighed.

"Chin up Rogue," Sting told his best friend. "We found Natsu. That's one of four down. Next let's find Lector."

"Frosch first," Rogue said and started walking away.

"Who knows, maybe they're together," Sting offered with a laugh. It usually wasn't a laughing matter wondering where their Exceeds could be, but the two of them were feeling good about their chances of finding them soon.

A half mile to the east of the medical stations, a Super Saiyan teenager was standing on top of a pile of debris. He leaned down and grabbed a sheet of metal, and tossed it to the right so it landed on top of other sheets of metal and steel beams. He leaned down and picked up a wooden desk that was under it next, and tossed that towards the pile of wood, before pointing his hand down and blasting a hole through a pile of debris too small to even toss in a pile of scrap.

Son Gohan felt some people walking his way and he turned after blowing a hole in some more debris. He nodded his head over at the ten foot tall Fleet Admiral coming towards him, but Aokiji was not passing him by, he was coming here to talk directly to this boy. He walked over and stopped in front of Gohan, while a man with white hair and a scruffier beard than Aokiji came to a stop behind him on the right. Smoker had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and his left arm was in a sling, but his heart felt shittier than his body. He was fighting Luthor at the end with everyone else; he saw what Luthor's outburst did to the majority of the people who planned the rebellion in the city that he supported. They were all good people, citizens he was meant to protect but couldn't.

The two Marines came close to Gohan and a couple dozen others stopped behind them. Gensei Aokiji named Smoker his only Admiral for the time being, as he was the only Marine in the entire city who he knew without a doubt that he could trust. It was not because of their prior relationship, but because of Smoker's involvement with the rebellion he himself was allied with, that he gave the Smoke Man the Admiral position. Aokiji looked into Gohan's teal eyes and he began, "Why did you return to Metropolis? When you left for Pao, I believed you would be staying there."

"That was originally the plan," Gohan began. He leaned down and grabbed a steel beam. The beam turned out to extend pretty far and dip down under a large mass of rubble. Gohan lifted up and he wound up picking two floors of building up with him. He had to shake the beam and get some of the loose rubble off before tossing it over towards the steel pile. He continued while he did this, "But we were all just sitting around Pao without anything to do. Bruce had the idea to bring the extra food, and we figured if we're going to help, why not give it all we've got? It's what we're good at." Gohan chuckled to himself. "Plus, we feel a little guilty about all this," he motioned around at the destroyed city.

Smoker humphed as Gohan said "a little," but Gohan's Saiyan hearing allowed him to hear the Admiral from a good distance. Gohan shifted his gaze to the man, "The city would have been destroyed whether or not we were here. We aren't taking blame for what happened, we're blaming ourselves for not being strong enough to stop this from happening." Smoker frowned and nodded his head at the insanely powerful fourteen year old. He felt the exact same way, and he, just like them, blamed himself for not being able to stop it despite his best efforts.

"We took too long to destroy all the Underworld bases," Gohan said while frowning. "We missed a few when we were searching and thought we just got wrong information, only for a different base to give us more specific details so we could find the same base we already searched for. When this happened though, it's like they got that we knew their general vicinity and skipped town. Luthor outsmarted us every step of the way and he escaped us. And while we were distracted by him, we didn't do anything to stop Tetsuo from taking over the rest of Awul. We should have stopped them both sooner, the Underworld, and Tetsuo…" Gohan faded off as he picked up another plank of wood.

His teeth clenched in anger as an image rushed into his mind. His golden hair spiked and an aura grew around him as he thought about Tetsuo with his fist straight through Trunks' chest. _We should have killed him so long ago… Tetsuo, the seventh day we were here you saved my life. I had heard so much about you from my father, but when the Mechasms were slaughtering everyone, when I was too weakened to stop them on my own, you came in and demolished their armies._ The thought of the massive robots that shot destructive red beams out of their bodies and leveled entire landscapes rushed into Gohan's mind. _You asked me to come with you next time you were going out for a fight, that it would be fun. You were trying to convince me to join your government by killing monsters with me, and I almost said yes, but that next week I saw what you really were. On the day of the Cataclysm… I knew I couldn't even consider being your friend. I knew you were nuts from the start._

"Hey you!"

The Marines were about to leave, but a strange girl gained their attentions. She stormed right past them all, and she marched up the pile of debris straight to the demi-Saiyan who looked at her confusedly. A grown man with a lot of muscles chased after her, looking scared out of his wits at what she was doing. The girl had long black hair and a partly-torn, dirty, white t-shirt. She stepped straight up to Gohan and she jabbed a finger into his chest, right through the blue gi he was wearing and into his hard pectorals. "What were you thinking? Don't think I didn't see you the other day."

Gohan had no idea what this girl was talking about. "Videl, Videl honey get back here," a nervous man behind her was saying in a yell-whisper. Gohan leaned to the side of the girl and looked back at the muscular man with a scruffy beard and an afro over his head. The man looked back at him and the two made eye contact for a few seconds. Mr. Satan's jaw started to drop and his eyes bugged out. "D-D-D-D-Delivery, Deli- Delivery Boy," Mr. Satan stuttered out incoherently.

Gohan chuckled at the idiot who tried to fight Cell before his father and him. He nodded his head and then flew up straight in the air, going to get away from the girl poking him even if she did have some problem with him. He was not too curious about what her offense was, as it was probably something he could justify but didn't care to do for the third time that morning.

In a different section of the city, Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the road outside of his house. He had just returned with food from outside the city and was now heading back to see if they needed any help distributing it to everyone else. He had his hands in his pockets and was deep in thought when he noticed a man at the end of the road staring at him. The man was short, with dark black hair, wearing a recognizable blue uniform.

Ichigo walked right up to the Fuhrer of the State Military who nodded his head at him. "Fuhrer. What are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned.

"I think you know, Mr. Kurosaki," Mustang replied to the younger man. Ichigo frowned and Mustang continued, "The few times we met, when I later asked others who you were I was told you were friends with Trunks, but, that I could see already. I wanted to know more about you, and some people did have that information." Ichigo frowned some more so Roy just came out and said it, "I know you were one of the three initial founders of Metropolis. It was smaller back then and the citizens did not all know who the council running them were composed of, as you were mainly just leaving the city and searching for more people to help."

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked. He did not want to hear a history lesson, or some long narrative that would wind around to a point eventually.

"If the people knew who you were," Mustang continued, getting to the point quicker now. "As someone who helped establish this city, but not someone who brought it to ruin, you could easily take power in the new government that is forming."

"New government?" Ichigo questioned. "So what? The New, New Earth Government?"

"No," the Fuhrer replied. "This world, it is not 'New Earth.' I am guessing they came up with that name before the term Nexus became common. It caught on because of the easy acronym so there was no point in changing it, but if we are to truly start anew, then the new government would need a name to represent the world we live on. Earth, any of the versions we are from, is not anything like this place. This is Nexus. So I have coined the idea, and am trying to spread it around, for a new name. The RNG." He said it and waited, but Ichigo just frowned at him, not going to grab onto the hook and ask. Roy sighed at the frowning teen and he finished, "It stands for, the Renewed Nexus Government. You like it?"

Ichigo frowned deeper, so Mustang decided this one-sided conversation was not going anywhere. He mentioned Ichigo's possibility to be a leader in the new Government again, and Ichigo got lost in thought about it. He looked to be considering it for a few seconds, but he shook his head and looked into the shorter man's eyes. "I'm a student, not a politician," he said. "Besides," Ichigo interrupted him as the Fuhrer opened his mouth up to argue. "I'm already doing enough for this city." Mustang looked at him confusedly and Ichigo frowned as he realized this man did not know anything about it, and actually none of the leaders still in the city did.

The seventeen year old sighed, and then explained to Mustang how he was, in fact, a shinigami like Ichimaru Gin. Mustang was shocked at first, but Ichigo explained how when Gin came around he stopped fighting Hollows altogether, but he had left the Government long before that. "So between the time I left the government, and when Gin came, I was still fighting Hollows. I'll do that again now that he's gone, but I won't join the government again." He shook his head and cringed.

"When did you stop being a member of the council?" Mustang asked. He had heard that Ichigo was a part, but he did not know what made him leave or when it was, he had come to the city long after Ichigo was gone from power, and much after Gin had arrived there too.

"The Battle for Awul," Ichigo growled. Mustang looked confused and Ichigo said in a grim tone, "I am the only one who remembers it now. Trunks and Tetsuo erased a bunch of minds to keep it secret. It's what the three of us called that day though. When the Legion of Evil, Pao, and the Council all fought together, it was the most insane battle I have ever seen, and most of the old council died that day." Ichigo grimaced as he was again reminded of all his old friends. He had re-framed the picture he found in his room the day before, and he liked being able to see their faces, but it was a constant reminder of all he had lost. "Anyway," he shook his head a few times and started walking forward again, right past Mustang's side. "I'm out of here. Find someone else to be your political pawn Mustang."

The Fuhrer frowned after the teen but said nothing else to him. Ichigo continued walking away back in his deep train of thought. _Where would I even go to look for Supergirl? Kara could be anywhere on the planet. She could be dead… no, don't assume that. You owe it to her to look, you owe it to Clark too._

* * *

Back outside of Metropolis, the area had finally cleared out after a few hours of handing food out to civilians. The trucks were able to move closer to the city and since they did not have wheels they could float up over the debris and into the inner areas of the city. The empty trucks were filled with scrap that was piling up on the streets. All the garbage could not be burned, and much of the trashed city could be salvaged and hopefully recycled in rebuilding processes.

Some trucks that just drove back outside screeched to immediate halts at the sight of what was coming towards the city. They got out of their vehicles and looked up in the air, watching as a dragon over a hundred feet long and with a wingspan as long flapped its way towards them. It dove down and came to a short landing at the edge of the city right past where the trucks stopped, and the men and women who got out were almost swept off their feet by the force of wind that slammed into them. They spun around after stumbling and they bowed before the silver haired woman getting off her huge red and black dragon, Drogon.

A few emissaries of the old NEG came running outside the city to greet the woman. As they were greeting her, they also saw a few dozen other planes flying towards their city and lowering down on the outskirts. "I believe the King has already told you, but we are not solely doing this out of the kindness of our hearts," Daenerys announced to the people in front of her and snapped their attentions back to her and only her. She walked forward and her dragon bowed its head down next to her so she could pet the face that was taller than she was. While she pet it she kept her eyes on the NEG soldiers who were darting their eyes from her to her dragon's intimidating face.

"Your government _will_ reform, and we will be watching over the process. If this land attacks our country or our neighbors unprovoked again…" The Rhodari Queen gave her dragon a little squeeze and Dragon turned its head from her to look at the others. The dragon roared and the men stumbled backwards in fear. Daenerys smirked at their reactions and finished, "There will be blood."

One of the planes that came down, ships with jet engines on the sides that could turn to point down so as to slow a landing and let them drop straight to the ground, landed not far from Daenerys and her dragon. The doors opened up on it and several soldiers ran out and over to their Queen's side immediately. "My Queen," a middle-aged man wearing a gold tunic with a dragon emblem on it began. He had black hair with a hint of gray to it, a sword at his right side, and he stepped directly to Dany's side. "Shall we head into the city now?"

"Yes Sir Barriston, we shall," Daenarys replied. She started walking forward while the other man who ran up with Barriston turned around behind them. The black man had no hair to speak off, he wore a black suit and had on a pair of sunglasses, and he had a spear on his back over a shield that he did not look to be struggling to carry. Grey Worm started shouting to the other soldiers getting out of the forty or so planes that just landed on this side of the city. Other planes were flying in from different directions, but the soldiers already on the ground reported to Grey Worm and then headed into the city.

Morgiana marched up to the General directly underneath Daenerys and the two of them bowed their heads a little to each other. She opened her mouth but Grey Worm spoke first, "King Alibaba is already inside the city." Morg closed her mouth, no longer needing to ask her question, and she nodded her head at the Unsullied spearman.

Alibaba was deep inside the city, walking around a collapsed area with Sayid Jarrah and Bruce Banner, two of his closest advisors. Yajirobe was walking behind them, eating a full rotisserie chicken with only his hands. The samurai was looking around for some people he recognized and he spotted some not much later. "See ya," he said, and he jumped off the stone slab they were currently standing on. The fat man lifted a hundred feet up in the air and landed on top of a pile of rubble near their collapsed section. "Goku!"

"Where is he going?" Bruce muttered with a sigh.

"He really should not leave," Sayid mentioned. "Your guard-"

"I'm sure Bruce here can take care of me," Alibaba joked and elbowed Bruce in the side. The older man sighed as Alibaba referenced him turning into the Hulk yet again. "And besides, I can handle myself."

"That's not the point. Yourself and the Queen seem to have hard times staying with your guards," Sayid scolded.

Alibaba laughed and they started walking again. "You want to tell Dany to stay put it's your funeral," Alibaba said between chuckles. "I wouldn't want to mess with her. In case you haven't noticed, she's a little intimidating." The King smirked as he continued walking though there was a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "Those dragons and her top guards are all extremely loyal to her, and only her. I mean, I've got some good friends, and I hope you guys are loyal, but they're close to being fanatics. Hahaha," he laughed to himself.

"You shouldn't let the queen hear you say that," Bruce warned his King.

Alibaba shut up at once and snapped his head around to check if she was nearby. He turned and glared at Bruce for scaring him like that and then started laughing again, "Don't do that Bruce. You know why I even married that crazy woman." Sayid looked at him amusedly and Alibaba whispered his way, "She totally bullied me into it. Apparently it was the only way to make sure our alliance stuck."

Sayid chuckled as well at the King's purposeful shiver after he stopped speaking. "Alibaba!" Someone shouted on their right. The group turned and Alibaba's face lit up at the sight of the girl flying through the air on a downward arc towards him.

"Morg!" The King called out. She came down and landed hard on the stone slab, knocking all three of the men there off their feet. Alibaba quickly jumped back up to his feet and he smiled at the shorter girl with light red hair. "I'm glad you're alright. I didn't know if I called off the invasion in time to stop you from attacking-"

"You didn't," Morgiana said in a monotone voice. The other two got up as well and they looked concerned at what she just said.

"Did we lose any men?"

"How did the battle go?"

Morg looked from Bruce to Sayid and then looked back at her friend and leader. "I told the men to stay back and destroyed the Briggs fortress on my own." Alibaba started laughing while the other two lowered their bottom lips at the child.

"Well, turns out that may not have been necessary after all," Alibaba said while scratching the back of his head.

"Aladdin told you to wait," Morg said in a condescending tone towards the older man who turned and scratched his head some more in a sheepish way. "You should have listened to him."

"Yeah yeah, I guess you're right. We kept the violence to a minimum though. I expect very little damage was done in the long run," Alibaba said. Morg opened back up her mouth to argue but her put an arm around her back and pulled her to his side first. She went red in the face as he started walking forward and pulling her along. "Come on, let's not fight. This is a good thing. We didn't have to have an all-out war, think of all the good that will come out of this."

"Y-Yeah, I guess," Morgiana whispered as the two of them walked down the destroyed area together.

The four walked across one of the most destroyed sections of the city and when they were finally climbing up out of it they saw someone coming towards them. Out from the air dropped a man in a silver suit of armor with jets on the bottoms of his feet. He had jets on his palms too that he had pointed down to slow his fall. When he landed, the gray mask over his face slid up and the old black man's face underneath became visible. "My King," the man in flying battle armor greeted.

"General Rhodey," Alibaba said. "How's it going?"

"All battlefields have come to complete ceasefires and most of the Commanders and Generals have already arrived in Metropolis." The man looked around him and finished, "Or at least, what used to be Metropolis."

Alibaba nodded as that was a better way to described the pile of rubble they were standing on now. He looked around himself, _The last time I was here, was the day that Konoha fell. The meeting we had that day, it seemed too odd a coincidence that Naruto missed it, and that the Hidden Leaf would be destroyed when none of us could feel it happening. We didn't trust Tetsuo then, myself, Sin, Dany. Those others were too trusting._

"Are you alright Alibaba?" Morg asked the man who had tensed up next to her all of a sudden.

"Oh huh? Yeah, I'm fine," he said. He looked back at Rhodey, "So where are all the Generals coming in from?"

Morg turned to her friend. "A large number of planes just landed on the southern side of the city," she told him.

On the southern edge of the city, an miniature army of the strongest members of the Rhodari army were marching into the city. Percedal charged into the city and sprinted way ahead of everyone else, while Evangelyne chased after him. Vaan walked into the city following after them and he had Penelo and Reks on either side of him. Two others from their plane that they came in with General Morgiana were walking behind them.

One was a woman with long dark blue hair, a red burn scar on the bottom right side of her face, and a pair of red goggles pushed up on top of the front of her hair. She had on a red undershirt and wore a tan cloak over it that was pulled up over the bottom half of her face. The man next to her had messy blond hair and a green headband going around his forehead and then under his hair ni the back since it was too long. He had on a white undershirt and a green jacket over it, and he had light blue eyes unlike the woman's brown ones.

Colonnello put his right arm around Lal Mirch's neck as the two of them walked into the city. "Wow! This place looks amazing!" Colonnello exclaimed.

"What about this looks nice to you?" Lal Mirch muttered in annoyance, though with a tint of red on her cheeks.

Colonnello pointed around with his free hand, "Look at all the action we missed! Imagine what kind of amazing fights must have happened to cause all this damage!" Lal Mirch sighed at him but she did look around the city at all of what he was describing. _A city of this size with the kind of people who were supposed to be protecting it. Makes you think that there is still nowhere on this world truly safe._

Behind their group, another large group of high ranking soldiers were coming into the city. A speedster raced in and did a few laps around the city before running back to the southern entrance and to his red haired sister's side. He had short silver hair himself and he said, "The whole place is wrecked. Couldn't find a decent area anywhere." Quicksilver pointed his arm to the northeast, "But there's some construction going on over there. Looks like they're working to build some sort of headquarters or something."

His sister nodded at him. Scarlet Witch said loudly, "Then that's where we'll head to."

Behind the two mutants, Triceracop walked into the city with Kung Fury at his side. The partners in stopping crime at a police station in southern Rhodar were highly ranked in Rhodar's military. Mostly because Kung Fury's martial arts skills were unheard of in the southern region, but also because the two of them had the cleanest city in all of Rhodar, almost no crime to speak of. Behind them walked a man holding a large umbrella over his head to keep out the sun. Eric Northman looked back and forth as he walked into the destroyed city. "They really messed up this time," the blond vampire said and a smirk grew on his face.

Mas and Menos ran into the city. The two young, twin, teen speedsters held each other's hands and sprinted down the street before tripping on a crack in the road and tumbling over and over again into a wall. They got back up and rubbed their heads muttering, "Ay dios mio," at the same time. They shook their heads out and grabbed each other's hands again before sprinting back off into the city.

Another group heading into the city behind this one came off a plane from the western coast where they attacked Port Maple and set up a western regrouping point in the Rhineland. All of the people walking into the city had ninja headbands on, representing many of the villages inside Rhodar. Darui from the Cloud Village walked forward with a few Cloud ninja behind him. The man in his late twenties had blond hair mostly falling flat down but sticking up in a few places. His hair also fell down over the entire left side of his face, covering his left eye and part of his nose.

Next to Darui on his left was a younger woman with blonde hair in pigtails above her head and two other pigtails tied back below the bottom of her neck. Temari wore a Sunagakure headband showing she was a member of the Hidden Sand Village. Other Sand ninja followed behind the kunoichi with a large fan on her back that she used to fight with.

The third ninja leading a group of other ninja with the same headband was a young man in a full green jumpsuit. He had a scar across the right side of his face from the fateful day in Konoha, but other than that he looked fine. His black hair was slicked down around his head and his eyebrows were bushier than ever. "What happened to this city?" Rock Lee questioned as he walked in and looked around. "It looks like a hurricane passed through here." The Hidden Leaf ninja had only two other ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village following behind him, less than the ninjas from the other villages.

"I heard the Super Saiyans were all here," Temari mentioned and the two men on her sides looked in at her. "Apparently they went all out, and so did Timmy Turner, and Tetsuo."

"All those powerhouses wreaking havoc at once," Darui muttered. "No wonder the city is destroyed. Though right now it's just dull." The Cloud ninja with tattoos on his shoulders sighed in a bored way and put his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk.

Standing down the road and on top of a large pile of rubble was a middle-aged man with jet black hair wearing a tattered blue uniform. Roy Mustang was sweating a little at the sight of all these powerful figures from Rhodar entering his city. Behind the group of ninjas he saw a man who he actually recognized, a man with an arsenal _walking_ behind him. The young man was not out of his teens, with brown hair hidden underneath a white beanie that looked spiked at the top almost like hair. He had a belt on his waist with a half dozen pokeballs on them, all of which were empty as his Pokemon were walking behind him. Most of them looked pretty strong, but it was the one walking directly behind him that was the most intimidating.

A large cat-like Pokemon with silver spikes sticking up off of both sides of its back, a long mane of what looked like smoke rolling down its back, a red and yellow star around its face, and very sharp teeth inside its mouth walked directly behind this trainer. "Brendan," Mustang muttered at the sight of the legendary trainer. "So that must be Entei," Mustang also added with a grimace on his face. He stood there for a few more seconds and looked behind Brendan at a half dozen other Pokemon trainers the young man seemed to be leading into the city, all with their "weapons" out and about.

The Fuhrer could not just stand by and watch anymore so he turned and left the area. He marched quickly towards the area they were setting up as a headquarters and he spotted a man arriving in the area from the other side. He walked straight past the medical tents and pushed past some other people to reach the King of Rhodar quickly. Morg tensed up but Alibaba held up a hand for her to stop, as he recognized the Flame Alchemist from when they talked the day before. "Fuhrer Mustang," Alibaba greeted as the man came to a stop near him, panting a little.

"King Alibaba," Mustang began, sounding apprehensive. "I was to believe we had a ceasefire, and peace." Alibaba lifted his eyebrows as he did not see what Mustang was getting at. Mustang furrowed his brow and continued, "So why is there an army marching into Metropolis? Your strongest soldiers are storming into the city one by one. This looks more like a hostile takeover than-"

"Whoa whoa," Alibaba held up his hands defensively to calm the State Military's leader down. "Don't worry Mustang, they aren't going to do anything." Mustang opened his mouth to argue so Alibaba continued fast, "Who do you think those soldiers are?" Mustang seemed confused by the question so the King explained, "Rhodar itself does not have a large standing army. There has not been a need for some time now, as we have been at peace for more than a year. But when we heard the NEG were coming for us, when Sinbad explained what happened to him and how he had to evacuate Sindria, we decided to fight back. I announced to all of Rhodar that the NEG were going to be attacking soon, and I asked for volunteers to help out. Hundreds of thousands of people accepted the call and joined up to fight."

"Hundreds, of thousands?" Mustang said, barely able to comprehend it. "But, how? How are there so many-"

"People who can fight?" Alibaba asked skeptically. "You forget that we never told everyone they couldn't use magic, or train with swords, and we never nullified anyone's powers. Our people could see what you were doing to yours and thanked us for not doing the same thing, so they were happy to come to our aide when we asked for it. Thousands of people in our army were just normal people when they came to this world, but many of them are now incredibly strong people."

Mustang thought about this for a few seconds before his shoulders slumped and he mumbled, "Huh."

While Alibaba talked to Mustang, Sayid was standing patiently behind him. The Middle Eastern man froze though as he heard someone shouting on his right. He turned his head a little and his eyes popped open wide in shock. The soldier turned to Bruce Banner and said, "I will be right back." Bruce nodded at Sayid and the soldier in a tight black uniform marched away from their group over towards a pile of rubble.

Sayid had a black, high-powered beam rifle strapped over his back, and sidearms on both sides of his waist. He walked right up to the pile of rubble that two men were arguing on top of. "…let me do my job Doc, you just handle patching these people up."

"If you would learn how to do a simple wrapping, I wouldn't have to waste my time on every person who gets a cut here. Just take the bandage and wrap it around yourself to stop the…" Jack faded off as he saw someone looking up at them out the corner of his eye. He would have ignored them for a few more seconds if he did not instantly recognize who that person was. Jack turned his head slowly and his bottom lip dropped.

"What's so-" Sawyer began, but when he turned his jaw dropped as well. "Sayid?!" Sawyer shouted.

"Jack, Sawyer," the man with a heavy Arab accent greeted them. He stepped up the rubble and walked towards the two men who were shocked to see him, but also shocked at the way he looked.

"What, are you doing here?" Jack asked. He was happy to see Sayid and shook the man's hand when he outstretched it, but Sayid was packing heat and he wondered why.

Sayid motioned back towards the area behind him and the two other men looked back at King Alibaba. They remembered watching that young man burst into flames and lift a huge flaming sword a few hours ago when all the food arrived and they gulped as they looked at him. "I am here to advise King Alibaba in his war efforts. Though now, it does not look like there will be a war at all."

"Whoa, so that means you've been in Rhodar this whole time?" Sawyer asked and he ran a hand up through his hair. "Never would have thought I'd see you again. Not on this world at least."

"It is good to see you again too Sawyer," Sayid said and nodded at the man.

The three of them started to catch up while two other cops were walking towards the pile of rubble. Miles opened his eyes wide whereas the Hispanic woman next to him came to a stop. "Holy crap, that's Sayid," Miles began. The Chinese man turned to the woman next to her but Ana was looking at Sayid with more of a look of disdain. "Oh yeah that's right," Miles said as he remembered something. "Sawyer told me you died on the island before I got there. So you and Sayid knew each other huh?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't exactly say we were buddy buddy," Ana said in a dark tone. As she said it, the Arab man on the pile of rubble spotted them and Ana sighed but started walking over with Miles. She nodded her head at him and said, "Hey," but avoided keeping eye contact for too long.

Miles greeted him too, and Sayid smiled at him and nodded. Then, Sayid turned to Ana and smiled at her, "I am glad you are alive again Ana Lucia." She looked up at him in surprise, and also with some guilt in her eyes. Sayid saw this and he only smiled some more. He turned to Jack, "You asked me how I have been doing? Well, when I returned from death I was shocked to see that Shannon had appeared not ten feet away from me."

Ana Lucia's eyes opened wide. On their world, she was the one who accidentally shot and killed Sayid's lover. Sayid saw her shocked look and he nodded over at her before continuing, "We have been together for over two years now, two of the best years of my life."

"That's great," Jack told the curly haired man.

"Yeah, we're real happy for you Sayid," Sawyer said with a laugh, patting the other man on the back, or on his gun that was over his back. "You'll have to bring Shannon around here sometime," Sawyer said, then added, "after we get the place back up and running."

Sayid nodded his head and said, "I believe I will take you up on that offer."

* * *

"So you did it then?" Ducker exclaimed, interrupting Kirito's story. Liz and Silica were smiling as they already heard this story many times, but for Kirito's other friends it was a first.

"Yeah," Kirito said with a nod. He lifted up the bag in his hands that he just put some more broken glass into, and he tied up the bag of trash at the top. He turned to his blond haired friend in a beanie and repeated, "I beat SAO. Turns out Heathcliff was Kayaba the whole time."

"No way," Sasamaru gasped. "The Strongest Man in the game was… ohhh, I call hacks!"

Kirito chuckled at his old friend's remark and he was about to speak up about how Kayaba really did use some hacks at the end, but he spotted someone down the mostly-cleared road from him, looking directly his way. Kirito put down the bag and leaned to the side to look past his friends, and he was right in thinking the man was looking for him. The shirtless man had on an orange hat and he motioned with his head the other way down the street. When the man turned, his cross-shaped tattoo with a skull in the middle that had a big white mustache on it started showing, a very similar tattoo to an old friend of Kirito's.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Kirito said to the group around him.

Sachi turned and looked at Kirito strangely as he jogged away. "Okay," she called after him quietly.

Kirito jogged down the street after the pirate with Whitebeard's symbol on his back. "Hey, Ace?" Kirito asked, pretty sure that was the pirate's name.

"Come here Kirito," Ace said. He kept walking and Kirito slowed down behind him to walk at his pace.

They walked a good distance before Ace came to a stop near where a building once stood. One of its walls was still up and he leaned back against it. His hat tipped down and he put one foot back against the wall. "I got a message for you," Ace began as Kirito came to a stop in front of him. He tipped his hat up and looked into the boy's eyes in front of him, "From Marco."

Kirito thought about how he left Ace to fight Marco towards the end of the Battle of Metropolis. He nodded his head at Ace once, wondering why Marco would have left him a message while in the middle of fighting someone from his own pirate crew. He figured the two of them would have had more to say to each other than they had to say to him. "What, did he want to tell me?" Kirito questioned.

"He said you would understand," Ace started. "That day, in the Hidden Leaf, he told me that he survived." Kirito's eyes opened wide and Ace chuckled a little at the look of shock on his face. The muscular pirate continued, "Yeah, he thought you would be surprised. He said Naruto got him pretty good, but he woke up after the battle and returned to Konoha to look for you when it was all over. When he couldn't find you, he assumed you had died along with everyone else, and he left to go searching for Whitebeard. He lived for a while actually, until one day he got in a fight he couldn't win. Some monster killed him, I think he said the guy's name was, Akuma."

Kirito's expression dropped into one of absolute dread. At first Ace thought it was because he heard that Marco was dead, but Kirito already knew that. "Akuma?" Kirito muttered under his breath.

"You know him?" Ace asked. He got off the wall and stepped closer to Kirito, "Where is he?"

"Dead," Kirito responded. "I-" He stopped himself and looked at Ace with a guilty expression. _There's no point in telling him. Keep the guilt to yourself. You trained under the same man who killed your old teacher, you piece of shit._ Kirito's depressed look only got darker but he managed to mumble, "Was there, anything else?"

"Yeah," Ace said, and he started smiling again. He leaned back on the wall and put his hands behind his head, relieved that the man who killed Marco was already finished off. He looked at Kirito and grinned, "From what Marco could see when you came and joined our fight, he said he was proud of your progress. He actually never thought you would get this strong, and he was impressed." Kirito looked at Ace in the eyes softer and Ace continued, "There's one other thing."

Ace stepped forward and he put a hand on Kirito's right shoulder, "I wanted to be the one to do it, but this thanks comes from both of us. You finished off Teach. You killed the man who murdered our father in the previous life. Marco, and myself as well, wanted to thank you for that. It meant a lot." Ace patted his hand on Kirito's shoulder a few times and then leaned back again. "That was all. Just had to let you know in case I don't see you for a while."

Kirito nodded back at Ace before turning away. The teen shoved his hands into his hoodie's front pocket and he didn't know whether he felt better or worse after talking to Ace. _Marco survived Konoha, but Akuma killed him. I killed Blackbeard, but I trained under Akuma. I avenged Marco's father… but I trained under Akuma, the man who killed him!_ Kirito lifted his hands to his head and he ran them through his hair a few times.

The teen walked back over to his friends and they all looked at him wondering what that was all about. Sachi stepped closer to Kirito than the others as he continued raking his nails on his scalp. "Is everything alright Kirito?" She questioned in a soft voice.

He looked at her and opened his mouth to respond. He wanted to say, 'Of course,' or, 'everything is fine,' but he could not make the words out. Kirito thought about Angel, the way Lelouch used her as a human shield. He thought back on Konoha, when he sat a few inches away from Naruto and watched his closest friend bleed to death, he watched Naruto die and could not do a thing about it. He thought about Asuna, taking a bite of the Devil Fruit he already bit into, and he thought about her having a seizure in front of him and dying. _Ever since I got here,_ Kirito thought. He looked straight into Sachi's eyes and then looked past her at three boys he thought of like little brothers, Ducker, Sasamaru, and Tessuo. _All I have done, is lose the people I care about. Betray them,_ he turned to Keita who was staring at him oddly like the rest of his friends. He looked at Silica and Liz next, as they stepped towards him and asked him what was wrong. _If I stay here, all that will happen, is I'll hurt them too. I'll wind up betraying them somehow. No matter what happens, I always seem to screw things up._

"Guys, I'm sorry," Kirito said. He grabbed his sweatshirt by the hood and yanked it up, pulling it off in one tug. As it came off, he extended his wings from his back. His long, black dragonfly wings spread out wider than Kirito was tall.

"Sorry for what?" Sasamaru asked.

"Kirito! What are you doing?!" Liz shouted.

"Oh yeah! You never told us how you got those wings!" Ducker shouted.

Kirito flapped his wings and shot up in the air so fast that wind shot off him and slammed into his friends. They stumbled back and snapped their gazes up to the sky. "Kirito!" They shouted, but the teen flying up there only looked back down for a second.

 _I know you want me to stay. You all want me to just, learn to live here with you, but it's not that simple._ He shot off into the distance west and never looked back. _On our world I saved people, but here… I don't deserve to live a happy life. I need to make up for it all. I need to, make amends._

Far behind Kirito, floating high above the city of Metropolis, was a single man. The man had spiky black hair and wore an orange gi, dark blue undershirt and belt, and black boots. Son Goku stared into the distance after Kirito with a pout on his face. He lifted up his right hand and scratched the back of his head. "Hmm," the Saiyan hummed, and then the frown on his face lifted up into a wide smile.

* * *

Sora sat on the back of a truck outside of the western edge of Metropolis. There were less vehicles here than around the other sides of the city, and a lot less traffic coming in and out. There were a few large NEG towns and cities to the north despite Metropolis's close proximity to the northern coast of Awul. New Tokyo was to the east, and most of the Rhodari assistance came from the south. West of Metropolis was the Cape of Veilthorn, a place of degenerate-filled ports, crime-ridden cities, where bounty hunters made more money than anyone else. Not much aide was coming from that part of the continent.

Sora watched as a person flew overhead and he thought he made out Kirito's face. The teen definitely had the same depressed, angry face that Sora's friend always wore. Sora thought about getting up and following him, but Kirito was flying far too fast. _I should power up my flying,_ Sora thought as he yawned and put his hands behind his head. He lay back on the top of the truck and oddly enough the steel felt pretty comfy. He sat up suddenly though, feeling something weird coming towards him. Sora spun around on top of the hover-truck, and he hung his legs off the side of it. The teenager with spiky brown hair looked around but he did not see anything that would be making his senses go off like that.

"Huh," Sora muttered. He hopped off the truck and stood on a dirt patch between two vehicles. There was still a little bit of grass on this western field, but none in a fifty meter radius of where these trucks were parked. Sora stood on the burnt dirt and he sighed and put his hands together behind his head. "Alright, whoever it is, come on out." He knew he felt something and whatever it was, it was close enough that he knew he should be able to see it.

"I'm sorry," a voice spoke not three feet to Sora's left. The boy jumped in surprise and spun to see a man standing there in a two-piece suit with a long trench coat over it that fell down to his feet. He was a light-skinned man with stubble on his face making a beard and mustache, and he had short, three-inch length, dark brown hair. The man was standing next to Sora with a blank look on his face like it was not weird at all that he had suddenly appeared out of thin air. The man continued, "I did not know how to come out and speak to you. I, did not realize you knew I was here."

"It's fine," Sora said, relaxing and chuckling a few times. He put his hands behind his head again while looking at this strange figure. "So, what's up?"

"Well," the man began, tilting his head and starting to walk around Sora. "You see, I have been trying to repay my debts while still on this world. I have been having particular trouble helping you though."

"That's weird," Sora said and laughed. "Wait, what debt do you owe me?" He asked.

"Lelouch," the man said and nodded his head at Sora gratefully. "I was controlled under that human's power for over a year's time." The guy in the trench coat continued walking around Sora, and he scratched his stubbly chin a little. "You see, I have already repaid Kirito, by saving him from one of Orochimaru's reanimations, and returning that poor soul to the grave. Goku and Timmy, the other two who also helped you save me, I restored to health when they would have died otherwise. But I do not know how to help the one who released me-"

"You're the one who saved Goku and Timmy?!" Sora asked in amazement. The man talking to him leaned back in surprise that Sora suddenly interrupted him so loudly, then nodded his head a few times. "Wow, thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

"Repay me?" the person questioned him. He shook his head, and said, "I have yet to help you."

"That's not true," Sora said. The teen smiled at the older man in front of him and continued, "By helping my friends, you've already helped me."

The guy in the trench coat stood there in silence for a few seconds. Finally he nodded his head and smiled, "I see why the Keyblade chose you."

Sora finally lost his smile and gained a more confused look. "Who are you?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I am an angel of the Lord. My name, is Castiel," the man calling himself an angel saw Sora smile at him like he was skeptical of that claim. Castiel rose up his arms and clouds rolled in above him from out of nowhere. A shadow fell over them as the suns were blocked out by the darkening clouds. Sora's eyes were already wide, but now that they were in the shadows Sora could see why Castiel rose his arms, as lightning struck behind him and large dark wings illuminated in the flashes.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed. "That's, pretty cool."

Just like that, the clouds started to disperse and the angel in front of Sora lowered his arms. "Sora, you may say my debt is fulfilled, but I still believe I should help you in some way." Castiel rose up his right hand and extended his index and middle fingers together towards the young boy's forehead. Sora rose his eyes to follow the fingers as they started to glow at the ends. "We will meet again," Castiel said, pressing his fingers to Sora's head and making the teenager himself glow bright white. Sora had to close his eyes as he was glowing too bright, and when he opened them back up the angel in front of him was gone.

He looked left, and right, then lifted his gaze up to the sky above. "Then, 'till next time, I guess."

* * *

 **A/N Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Only two parts left that I need to write for all of Chapter 17. That's not to say there're only two parts left, (I just have the other sections already written out). The NEG finally gets put down for good as their foreign aides demand change, their citizens call for elections, and Mustang coins the idea for the Renewed Nexus Government- RNG. More and more powerful Rhodari soldiers keep appearing from the various battlefields around the continent. I'll put a list of where all these characters are from at the bottom, but first I got a request to let everyone know _when_ the characters come from. As in, before coming to Nexus, how far in their respective tv shows, mangas, etc. did they get?**

 **Where Characters Come from in their own Timelines: (On the day they got teleported to Nexus: First Day)**

 **One Piece: Right After Fishman Island Arc**

 **Fairy Tail: After the Grand Magic Games Tournament Arc**

 **DBZ: Two Years after Cell**

 **Kingdom Hearts: After defeating Xemnas (Near end of KH 2)**

 **Ben 10: A year after getting the Omnitrix**

 **Incredibles: After the movie**

 **Akame ga Kill: After the first season**

 **Harry Potter: When Ron, Harry, and Hermione are in late teens?**

 **Naruto: End of the war.**

 **Hunter x Hunter: After Chimera Ant Arc**

 **Blue Exorcist: Farther into the manga than the anime, past True Cross Traitor arc**

 **Teen Titans: After show ended. (the real one, screw Titans Go)**

 **Avatar TLA: After Fire Lord got beaten**

 **SAO: Before Gun Gale (he was only 16 when he got to Nexus)**

 **-Alright, if you have questions about any of the other source materials, leave me a review below. Pretty sure I got most of the main ones, (at least the main ones for this saga). Now I'll post the list below since I did add a bunch of new characters to this chapter who may be recurring.**

 **Hitman Reborn: Lal Mirch, Colonnello**

 **FMAB: Roy Mustang, Havoc**

 **Magi: Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Sinbad**

 **Lost: Sayid, Sawyer, Miles, Ana Lucia, Jack**

 **Fairly Oddparents: Timmy, Wanda**

 **Ben 10: Ben, Gwen**

 **One Piece: Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Aokiji, Smoker, Akainu, Ace, Blackbeard, Marco, Whitebeard**

 **Street Fighter: Akuma**

 **Code Geass: Lelouch**

 **Supernatural: Castiel**

 **SAO: Kirito, Keita, Tessuo (switched from originally Tetsuo to keep down confusion from other Tetsuo), Sasamaru, Ducker, Sachi, Liz, Asuna, Kayaba-Heathcliff, Silica**

 **DBZ: Krillin, Yamcha, Vegeta, Gohan, Mr. Satan, Videl, Goku, Trunks, Yajirobe**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **DC Comics: Luthor, Superman, Supergirl, Batman (Bruce Wayne)**

 **Naruto: Naruto, Rock Lee, Temari, Darui**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Selphie**

 **Fairy Tail: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, Erza, Wendy, Minerva, Orga, Dobengal, Yukino, Sabertooth, Lector, Frosh**

 **Marvel: Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Rhodey, Bruce Banner (Hulk)**

 **FF XII: Vaan, Penelo, Reks**

 **Wakfu: Percedal, Evangelyne, Mechasms**

 **Game of Thrones: Drogon, Daenerys, Grey Worm, Barristan Selmy, Unsullied**

 **Kung Fury: Kung Fury, Triceracop (Awesome funny movie I saw on Netflix once)**

 **Pokemon: Brendan, Entei**

 **Bleach: Ichigo Kurosaki, Ichimaru Gin**

 **Teen Titans: Mas and Menos**

 **Halo: Arbiter**

 **-Fwew, that was a lot. One last thing, so if you're still reading- good for you! XD Review responses:**

KCSupido chapter 93 . Dec 11

God, poor Timmy... You really put him through the ringer, didn't you? But I like how you referenced the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour specials, very nice touch. And don't tease me like that!  
I almost had a little fangirl squeal at the thought of Harry hanging with Newt and the Founders (and its 6:30 in the morning here so my family wouldn't appreciate that)  
Actually, I wouldn't be super surprised if you had them hanging out: with how the Founders made Hogwarts, and nobody has made a castle like it ever since, I think they'd be powerful enough to survive on Nexus for a while.  
But I have more questions!  
1.) I'm curious if Danny Phantom and the Ghost Zone may play any part in this at some point, since the Ghost Zone connects to many different realms.  
2.) I'm surprised that when Timmy wished up all his powers that Deadpool's healing factor wasn't one of them. Unless of course Deadpool isn't on Nexus, but considering the scope...  
3.) I was also wondering where in certain timelines this takes place? Like Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, etc. I don't want you to have to make a huge list, but I just want to know those two at least.  
Anyways keep up the great work! And if my questions ever get annoying just let me know.

 **Poor Timmy... or not :P. Good thing these guys have helped so many people, sometimes those people come back to return the favor. Castiel helps Goku and Timmy get better, (he also showed up in Chapter 16 to send Konohamaru's soul to heaven). Yeah, Timmy Jimmy power-hour is going to be important actually, haha there are reasons why Jimmy did not appear just hanging in the city with his friends ;). Haha, also glad you did not wake up your entire family at 6:30 in the morning. Anyway, for the first question, whether Danny shows up or not is up for grabs right now, don't have any plans for him yet to tell you the truth. He may show up though, but putting ghosts up against the main characters we already have seems a little unfair since they don't have much to use against them, (most of them anyway). The second one, yeah, wishing up a healing power would have been pretty useful, but Timmy probably saw how injured Wanda got after giving him all those powers the first day that he was hesitant to make any big wishes, and that may have been one of them? Also, Deadpool's definitely here... somewhere XD. And for your third question- refer up to the list provided above ;p. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed!**

joebob323 chapter 93 . Dec 11

Whoa... it's been a while since we've had a cliffhanger... this is bullying! How can you do such a thing?! And right at the juicy part too! I guess I'll have to wait for the next chapter... ugh. In all seriousness though, it was a detailed filler chapter as a transition, filling a few plot holes and introducing the futures of a few characters, so keep the good ideas coming! Also, early Merry Christmas!

 **Threw you guys for a loop with that whole Timmy almost dying thing huh? Nope, he's fine! Guess we can see why Nami thought no one would believe her when they asked what happened to him. Lots more plot holes getting filled in here, and more setting up for the following arcs/saga. Early Merry Christmas to you too... though there'll probably be a few more chapters up before then XD! Anyway, thanks again to you and everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. 'Till next time!**


	95. Nexus 17-4 Mysteries

**Nexus 17.4**

 **Metropolis**

"No, sorry I haven't seen him around lately," Ben Tennyson said, speaking to a jet-black haired man who frowned slightly at that response. The young man before Ben had an emotionless expression when he approached him, but looked more unhappy after hearing that response. "Actually, he hasn't been in Pao the last few nights either. Did something happen to him?"

Sai shook his head and lifted his frown back into a straight lip. "No. I just wished to speak with him," he said. _Kirito, where did you go?_

"Well, if that's all-" Ben began and started turning around.

"Oh my God! Sai?!" a voice yelled as Ben was turning. The kid sighed and backed up as another boy in his late teens came running up to him. This young man had thicker, shinier black hair, and wore a full green track-suit. It was actually pretty funny and his big bushy eyebrows made it even better.

Ben grinned and started walking away from the ninja wearing a recognizable headband. "I haven't seen you in a year!" Rock Lee exclaimed to the other boy.

"Lee," Sai greeted with a surprised but calm nod. "What are you doing here?"

"I answered King Alibaba's call with the other Leaf ninja," Lee explained.

Ben stopped walking away from the two men behind him. He froze in place, and Sai noticed the boy's movements halt behind Lee. Sai kept looking Lee in the eyes, but he did spot Ben shaking in place. _Do I? No, leave them be. But what if-_

"Sai, you need to come back to Rhodar with us," Lee proclaimed. Sai looked at Lee with lifted eyebrows, and the other teen started getting emotional. Lee's eyes filled with water and he rubbed them with his right arm's sleeve, "Ever since that day in Konoha, I have been trying to gather all the survivors of the Leaf Village. After that day Kamishiro destroyed our camp though, I thought all was lost. But I was wrong! In Rhodar, the Third Hokage lives! Hiruzen Sarutobi created a new Hidden Leaf Village for all of us to return to."

Sai started nodding his head at the other teen. "I lost my headband during the battle," he stated, referring to the end of Metropolis when he entered the city to seal the Reanimations. "I would like to get a new one," the teen lifted the corners of his lips a little.

Lee jumped for joy and pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!" He looked up to the sky still with watery eyes, "Did you see that Guy Sensei? I did it! I found one of them. I will find everyone who-"

"Hey," a kid spoke up and Lee snapped his head down, his monologue getting cut short. Sai looked back at the boy he thought was going to leave, but Ben looked like he had something to say first. "I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news, but, I don't know," he started mumbling and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "So, the first day we were here, these two guys kind of took charge and saved me and a bunch of other people. Their names were Choji and Shikamaru."

"Choji and Shikamaru!" Lee exclaimed loudly, punching his fists up in the air again in glee. "Where are-"

"Then on the second day," Ben continued, and his face looked grim so Lee's excited expression started to fade. "They, along with everyone else, died. I'm sorry, just, didn't want you to keep searching for nothing." With that, Ben turned and walked off as fast as he could to avoid whatever situation would come next.

"Shikamaru," Sai muttered under his breath. _I thought he would have been one of those to survive long here. If only he had lived a little longer, he may have been able to make sense of this world._

Lee was about to start sobbing when he heard shouting behind him and turned around. He looked to the end of the block where a blonde woman with four pigtails sticking above and below the back of her head was shouting commands to other Sand ninja in front of her. The other ninjas were moving debris around but some were struggling with a large piece and she told them to move. Temari pulled the large fan off her back, opened it up a little, and swung down, slicing the steel in three places at once to make it into smaller, more-moveable chunks.

As her men started taking the pieces away, she saw someone walking towards her and turned to see Lee with his head bowed, a shadow covering his face. Sai watched from a distance as Lee walked up to her. He could not hear them, but figured he got the gist of what he said as Temari's legs buckled from beneath her. Lee put out a hand to help steady her but her wail could be heard three blocks down. Ben clenched his eyes shut hard and he stopped walking on the block he was on. He turned his head and stared at a pile of rubble as if he could see through it to the woman screaming and crying. He knew it was his fault, somehow he just knew.

Ben ground his teeth and looked around. He saw a road three away from him had a lot of vehicles around it and there were many Marines and powerful-looking people surrounding a fallen skyscraper. They were tearing it apart and taking chunks outside the city. Ben started walking that way and he checked his left and right sides as he walked. Ben closed his eyes, and when he opened them up the whites of his eyes were replaced with green, the same light green as the light that suddenly surrounded his body. His body morphed so that his skin was white except for the red spikes that came out of his forearms, from his shoulders, and out the top of his head.

As Ben marched over and lifted up the entire building to carry out of the city, a small group of people watched in amusement. "Did you guys see that?" a man with silver hair questioned as he ran towards them. Quicksilver had a bar of chocolate in his hands that he was chowing down on, and he took another bite and pointed behind him at the giant monster, "That was just a little kid. He turned into a giant!"

"Not the strangest thing I've heard all morning," Rhodey remarked. The man in a gray suit of full-body-armor had his mask open revealing his face underneath. He continued, "I heard that in the middle of the battle, it looked like someone drew a damn demonic pentagram in the sky that then rained Hellfire down on the city. No one knows who did it."

"Well it's a good thing we didn't have to fight then," Scarlet Witch said. The red haired woman had her arms crossed where she stood between Rhodey and her own twin brother. "If it had come to it, we may have had to call Thor."

"Don't mention that bastard," the youngest member of their group of four growled. The older people looked back at the teenage kid in a red mask and suit covered in black lines like webs. The teen turned and pointed his right hand out to the side, shooting webs out from his wrist and connecting to a far piece of rubble.

"Spidey wait," Rhodey began and reached a hand for the kid, but Spiderman shot off too fast. "Damn," the black man snapped as the kid swung off and then turned around a curve in the cleared streets and left their sight. The grown man sighed, then grumbled to himself, "Though I get why the kid's angry."

"You guys need to chill," Quicksilver said and took another chomp out of his candy bar. "So the _God_ doesn't want to tell us anything, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal, is the bastard wouldn't tell me whether my best friend's alive or not," Rhodey snapped at the younger man. He frowned and let the mask close up on his armored suit. "Thor wouldn't even say if he's alive or not. But the fact that the bastard said he wouldn't tell us, tells me that he knows whether or not Tony's alive!" Rhodey slammed his hands down and the jets in his palms turned on, propelling himself up in the air and then into the distance.

"Maybe we should call him," Quicksilver suggested to his sister after a few seconds. "I could make the call," he added, looking excited as he did. "I bet I could sound super convincing. 'Thor, Thor help us! Ack- agh- bleechhh," he grabbed at his throat for emphasis and his sister scoffed at him and looked away.

Across the city, a group of pirates were standing with two men who looked pretty distressed. The Straw Hats listened in as Chaka and Igaram both spoke over each other rapidly. Finally Igaram told the other man to shut up and exclaimed, "Luffy! Ma ma maaAAA! Have you seen Princess Vivi-sama?!"

Luffy frowned and he shook his head once. The rest of his crew had similar expressions on their faces and Igaram looked down at the floor in shame. "I have failed to protect her, as I have yet to find her."

Chaka patted a hand on the man's back and looked at the others in front of him, "If you do find our princess, please let her know where we are. King Nefertari Cobra-sama is waiting back in the capital of Rhodar, Balbadd City."

"We'll find her," Nami assured and stepped up to the two older men. She closed her eyes while she patted a hand on both of their chests, "And when we return," her eyes snapped open in the shapes of Beri signs. The two men dropped their jaws and Nami finished, "I expect a few million credits at least in compensation." The two men with dropped jaws dropped them even further and Nami's own crew started telling her she was evil.

High above the pirates and their old friends, three people floated in the sky invisible to those down below. None of the pirates, nor Igaram nor Chaka could see them. The three stood on thin air as if there was a solid ground beneath their feet. Ichigo Kurosaki noticed the other two flying above his city and he let Kon take over his physical form so he could fly up and check it out. When he arrived he was surprised at the two he discovered up here.

Standing in front of the teenager on his left was a shorter man with white hair that stuck up in front but the rest of it spiked back behind his head. The man looked like a young boy who had teal green eyes and an innocent face. Ichigo knew better though, this was the tenth division Captain of the Gotei 13, one of the strongest shinigamis in Soul Society, Toushirou Hitsugaya. The Captain was just over four feet tall, but he was still an intimidating presence thanks to his hardened facial expression and the scar that Ichigo had never seen before that cut from his forehead over his right eye and down to his cheek.

Hitsugaya saw the taller boy staring and he cleared his throat. Ichigo looked away from the scar and into the Captain's eyes, as Hitsugaya started, "What do you want Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Nothing really," Ichigo muttered. He looked from the short Captain to Hitsugaya's Vice Captain, the orange haired, busty, _sexy_ , Rangiku Matsumoto. Unlike her Captain, she only had a pink sash draped behind her neck and over her shoulders, instead of the white vest that Hitsugaya wore over his black kimono. Her Captain also had his sword strapped on his back with a green sash that went over his chest to keep it on, while she had her Zanpakuto sheathed in a brown sheath on her lower back at waist. "Rangiku, Toshi, what are you guys doing here?"

Captain Hitsugaya got a tick mark on his forehead at the way Ichigo addressed him, but Matsumoto looked more pleased to see Ichigo. "We came with Alibaba."

"Wait, you two are part of Rhodar's army?" Ichigo asked with a tilt of his head confusedly.

"Of course not," Hitsugaya replied, his voice laced with annoyance. "We were tasked with Rhodar's protection as Gin was in charge of the NEG's," the boy explained without really explaining much. He looked around and then back at Ichigo, "What do you know about Ichimaru Gin's disappearance?"

Ichigo frowned and he saw Matsumoto's expression get a lot sadder. "I thought he changed," Ichigo said darkly.

"We all did," Hitsugaya replied. "Now, about Gin-"

"I saw him during the battle," Ichigo began. The other two looked at him interestedly and Ichigo frowned deeply, "When I mentioned Aizen, he-" Ichigo did not finish as the others looked at each other darkly like they were expecting that. Ichigo almost thought about adding something more, until he heard Gin's voice in his head. _**"Ichigo… Never mention that aloud again."**_ _He once said he was playing Aizen from the start, but no one seems to trust him. Is that what he was aiming for? Is everything he did, just to get close to Aizen? The way they're acting, I'm guessing Aizen's here somewhere, and maybe Gin thinks he can…_ Ichigo frowned deeply and he said in a low voice, "Where is Aizen? How do we stop him?"

"There is no 'we,'" Hitsugaya stated firmly, looking back at the _replacement_ shinigami in front of him. "The rules have changed Ichigo. Soul Society is no longer separate from the human world. Matters have been taken to ensure the protection of this world from Hollows. And Soul Society will take care of Sousuke Aizen."

"I could help," Ichigo countered. He looked back and forth between the other two, "You know how strong I am. I can help stop Aizen." The other two frowned and Matsumoto looked away while the shorter boy in front of Ichigo just shook his head. "Why not?" Ichigo snapped. "Where is Soul Society? And do you know where Rukia-"

"We can not tell you anything of the sort," Hitsugaya told the teen. "The rules have changed Kurosaki Ichigo. The new boss would never allow it." This statement made Ichigo's eyes widen and he opened his mouth to say something but the shorter boy quickly interrupted him. "Don't go looking for answers." Hitsugaya turned and said out loud, "Matsumoto, with me." He kicked off the air and shot across the sky. Rangiku flashed Ichigo a small smile and then shot away after her Captain.

Ichigo thought about giving chase to demand some answers, but instead he just sighed and stared after them. "Nice to see you too," he muttered after they were long gone. Ichigo lifted his head and stared up at the sky, _Ishida, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, I found my friends, and my family too, even if the old man did go missing._ Ichigo clenched his teeth and his fists balled at his sides, _But I still don't know, where you are. Rukia._

* * *

"Batman, where are you going?"

Bruce Wayne stopped walking down the destroyed pavement of an old major road in Metropolis. He turned around, wearing his full black bulletproof uniform and mask with little black ears on top. The man looked back and saw all five of the Teen Titans standing behind him. It was the reason his pupil called him by his superhero name. Even though Batman did not hide his secret identity on occasion during the War against the Underworld, he did not go around telling people when he was dressed as Bruce Wayne that he was in fact Batman. Many people did not understand when he asked them to keep his identity secret, and questioned what his identity was, to which he only grinned at them.

Starfire was hovering over a large crater in the street to the leader's left, with a green gorilla wearing a yellow construction worker hat between her and their leader. Beast Boy grunted and the gorilla readjusted the steel beam it had under its right armpit. Cyborg and Raven were on the Teen Titans' leader's right side, the two of them staring at the hero as well.

Batman made eye contact with the thin teen closest to him though. He looked right through the boy's black mask and into his former apprentice's eyes. "Nightwing," he greeted, nodding at the shorter figure wearing dark blue and black.

"Are you leaving?" Nightwing asked, getting straight to the point.

The man in question looked down at his right side, where in his hand was a large duffel bag. Batman looked back at them with a serious expression, "I am."

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, transforming out of his gorilla form and back into a small teenager. He dropped the steel beam and it landed on his toes. He started jumping around and lifted up his left foot that he grabbed with both hands. "Ow ow ow," he blew on his foot for a few seconds then looked back forward at the man in a bat costume. "Like, we could use your help!"

Batman watched as the green kid motioned around them to the destroyed bases of several buildings around them. This section of the city was hit pretty hard, though there really wasn't any area that didn't have extensive damage. "Beast Boy's right," Raven agreed from the other side of the street. The girl in a blue cloak without the hood up stepped forward a little, "The city really needs your help. The new government is forming and your experience makes you the one this city needs. No, the one it deserves." She smirked after she said it but quickly regained her stoic expression.

"We need ya' Bats," Cyborg said. The black man lifted up his metal arms, "This city needs you."

Batman looked around at the destroyed city around him. Broken buildings, torn up streets, and people working together to rebuild. "No," he started, "Superman thought that if he stayed as a part of this city's Government he could make a difference. I am not a politician."

"But stay anyway," his pupil called out. Nightwing stepped a few feet closer to his old Master. "After we finish rebuilding, you could..." He looked down, then snapped his head up with a determined look in his eyes. "I need more training. I thought we could handle ourselves, but that was back on our world. Vegeta was right," he clenched his fists tight and admitted out loud, "we aren't strong enough."

Batman looked around at Nightwing's team and saw them all looking the same way. They each felt like they could get stronger, but... "I am not the right person to ask," Batman said. He could see Nightwing and his teammates getting ready to argue so he continued quickly. "I taught you everything I know," he spoke directly to his apprentice. "And my fighting style would not work for the rest of you." Batman did not seem to want to train them, but they were still confused as to where he was going and he knew it. "A government is necessary, but if weapons and powerful people are allowed to roam free, then this city and all of Awul will need heroes. Starting today, I am going to rebuild the Justice League." The Titans went wide eyed at the Batman's dedicated look. "I will look for the heroes of our world, and gather some from other universes as well. One day, I may invite you five to join me. However you are right, you do need training, and again, I will not be the one to do it."

He looked each of the team members in the eyes, "But if you want a teacher, look around you. Remember, I am not the only hero you know, and I am certainly not the strongest." Batman nodded his head while looking behind them and they followed his gaze back into the city.

A half dozen flying fighters were lifting up a fallen skyscraper that did not look too destroyed, while three others at the base used energy beams to fuse it together. While the Titans were looking that direction, Nightwing realized something. "Crap!" He yelled and spun around. He clenched his teeth together and growled, while the rest of his team turned too. "I knew it," Nightwing muttered in annoyance.

"Whoa dudes," Beast Boy said, looking around the empty street in front of them. He turned to Raven who was smirking at him and he said with a grin, "You were right, Bats is the coolest." Raven smiled back at him with a look that said, 'I told you so.'

"Where did he go?" Cyborg whispered.

Nightwing sighed, "He tends to do that." The leader of the Teen Titans looked down the street and out into the distance of green plains outside of the city. "The Justice League..." he whispered.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire asked, floating over and landing in front of him with her head tilted to the side. He stared at the tall beautiful alien girl for a few seconds without responding. He just stood there and stared into her green eyes, waiting. Starfire jumped and put her hands over her mouth, going wide-eyed as she did. "Nightwing," she corrected herself, making a little nervous 'eep' noise as she did. "Something seemed to be troubling you so..."

"Nothing's wrong," Nightwing replied. "I was just thinking, about the Justice League, and my old team."

"Old team?" Cyborg asked, walking up on the leader's left side with Raven. Beast Boy walked up on his right and had a surprised look on his face as well.

"Yeah," Nightwing said. "Back when I was younger, I was on a different team. I wasn't the leader of that one," he added. Nightwing thought back on his friends' faces. "It was when I was still getting taught by Batman." _Young Justice,_ he thought nostalgically. The Boy Wonder shook his head of those thoughts and looked back around at his friends with him now. "Anyway, Batman was right. Let's start training on our own and look around for someone to train us."

The group turned and started heading back to work. Beast Boy turned to their leader as they walked, "Sooo, why did he just disappear like that?"

Nightwing sighed. "Because he's Batman."

* * *

"Finally," Mugen said as he grabbed a katana off of the pile. The man felt it in his hands and tested out the balance with a few swings. He grinned and put it over his shoulders before tensing up. The man wearing dirty, ragged clothes and a pair of sandals turned around to glare at the teenager behind him. "Grr," Mugen snarled at the boy.

Ouma Shu held up his hands defensively. "I'm sorry," the teen began. He bowed his head a little and continued, "You were right. The Marines I was attacking did not deserve the brutal treatment I gave them. I was angry, and because of that I attacked you when you tried to stop me."

"You're sorry huh?" Mugen asked in an annoyed voice. "In that case, make it up to me." Shu looked at the man confusedly but Mugen lifted up the sword and pointed it at the younger man. "The training fields they're setting up outside Metropolis. Meet me there tomorrow at dawn if you want to make things right."

Shu opened his eyes in surprise that this man would suggest another fight after what Shu did to him in Metropolis only a few days before. After a few seconds he nodded though and a small smile came to his face. "If that's what it takes to make things right, I accept."

"Good," Mugen said, before turning and walking away.

Shu followed the man with his eyes for a few seconds, then sighed and turned around himself. His eyes aimed down at the floor and he had to stop himself from tearing up. Earlier that day he had finally found someone in the city's rebellion group that he was a part of. The small boy with yellow skin and hair told him what happened to the rest of their friends. Bart did not sugarcoat it either, he described exactly what happened to them all, and Shu couldn't bear to think about it. _Oliver, Anakin, Fry, Leela, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, I am sorry I did not protect you._

* * *

"You need to understand there were more practical reasons for having the power nullifiers." Roy Mustang explained to Kuzan as the two of them walked down a cleared road of Metropolis. Once the debris was removed from the city they discovered that a few streets and building foundations were actually salvageable. They made for a good basis for rebuilding.

The new Fleet Admiral looked in and down at the Fuhrer half his height, and Mustang continued. "Originally, the issue was not brought up because of fear. The ones who came requesting power nullifiers were hunters, cops, construction workers."

"Construction workers?" Aokiji asked confusedly.

"They worked construction on their respective worlds," Mustang explained. "It was their trade, all they knew how to do. Now say there were ten different construction companies in Metropolis," Roy used as an example. "If one of those companies were to have a human with super strength, they would easily oust their competitors."

"Seems like the majority of people would like houses being built faster," Kuzan countered.

"They did," Mustang agreed. "At first, but when the initial need for shelter was gone, the general public's opinion of these super humans started to lower. Same thing with the hunters; in the beginning it was great being able to have one person go out and hunt a thousand deer to feed the population. Once farms, hunting leagues, and artificial food production began though, there were so many regular people with jobs in feeding the public that they all ganged up on the individuals who hunted for them all when they needed it most."

Kuzan frowned deeply at how easily these people turned on each other. Mustang continued while the two of them turned right down another road that was mostly still there. "Originally the Council was against any types of regulations against people with powers. However, when the disgruntled civilians started using fear as a reason for their concerns, they were able to convince a lot more people to be afraid. 'What if one of _them_ decides to blow up our street tomorrow?' Then, the city went into a panic when someone actually did blow up a hospital, and because of that tragedy the Council accepted whatever the public demanded."

"So you told every powerful person in Metropolis they had to give up their strength?" Aokiji Gensei questioned.

"No," Roy said. "We told them they had to either give up their strength, or join the Government army that we formed solely to let the people keep their powers." Now Kuzan looked confused and Roy chuckled a little. He continued in a nostalgic voice, "Trunks was against the idea of taking away the people's powers, so we came up with a way to make the citizens feel safe _and_ let the powerful keep their strength. The army was the best way to do this. Keep the powerful employed, keep the public safe and happy, everyone wins. Unfortunately, some people did not want to join the army and there were the strong children who were not allowed to enlist either."

"So, there was a general army of the NEG at some point?" Kuzan questioned in surprise.

"It's true," Mustang admitted. "However, Akainu, who was always pressing for the idea of an army beforehand, did not like having an entire Council in charge of his armed forces. He decided we only needed one Council member to lead the army, and he accepted that role."

"But-" Aokiji began, as that did not add up.

"The State Military broke off only after the Covenant joined us." Mustang explained himself. "The Arbiter would not hand off his army to a human, so once we made an exception for him, I also requested for my own army to be allowed. Tetsuo liked the idea," Roy admitted.

The shorter man stopped walking for a second. He thought back on when he said he was splitting from the Marines. He and Akainu really got into it, and Tetsuo laughed at their squabble before letting him make the State Military because "he had the balls to stand up to Akainu." Up until then he was just a lower member of the council, but at that moment he left the middle ranks of the Marines and became a High Council Member.

Aokiji also stopped when Roy did. "So, are you suggesting we go back to the nullifiers?" The fleet admiral asked.

"No," Roy stated. He put his hands in the pockets of his blue jacket. "In restricting those powers, we halted progress. Luthor was right about that. This world is an incredible place with endless possibilities. Now we can finally explore those possibilities more in depth than ever before."

"In that aspect we are in agreement," Kuzan said. The two of them reached the construction site they were heading towards and it looked like the end of their conversation. "There is one other topic I would like to discuss with you." The Fleet Admiral said and made the Fuhrer turn back to him.

"What is it?" Roy questioned.

Kuzan hummed to himself for a second, then just spat it out, "I have been questioned, how the RNG will treat its former members. In the records, and textbooks of our new country, how will we remember past leaders?"

Mustang started thinking himself. He had been worried about his own stance in the new government, and concerned with how he could keep up his public image despite being oblivious to the corruption in the old government. He was not focusing much on how they would recognize the old members of the NEG. "Well, Trunks of course will be recognized as a hero-"

"I am not talking about Trunks," Kuzan stated. "Nor Windu, nor Superman." He stared into the shorter man's eyes, "What will we say about Tetsuo?"

"And Akainu, and Gin I suppose?" Roy questioned.

"All of the members who have been proven to be in league with the old Underworld," Kuzan specified. "But Tetsuo specifically."

"Tetsuo made an alliance with the Underworld, he slaughtered the Jedi Order," Roy Mustang stated. "He is responsible for the deaths of many of Metropolis's heroes."

"True," Fleet Admiral Aokiji stated. "So will we remember him for that?"

"We have to," Mustang stated, though he diverted his gaze as he did. "However, we must tell the entire truth."

"Which is?" Kuzan questioned.

"That he saved millions of lives," the Fuhrer said without hesitation. "He came to the country that I was a part of, and he saved it from imminent destruction before putting it under his protection. Even now, I choose to remember him on the day he saved my life, rather than on the day he killed my comrades." Roy Mustang paused for a second as he looked back up into Kuzan's eyes. "I know from the outside he looked like a tyrannical dictator, but he was really just a kid. We all tried guiding him to make him into a strong leader, but Ansem and Luthor got to him. They tricked a good kid, not a great kid, but one who could have been great, who did great things."

"So we should remember him as a saint?" Aokiji questioned. "Many of my comrades died in a war he could have prevented-"

"We remember him as he was," Roy said. "For all his greatness, for all his failures. Same with the others. Akainu helped create an army that protects-"

"Akainu believed in Justice," Kuzan interrupted. "However, he was a failure as a Gensei. He led the Marines to ruin. I will not accept any other way to remember him."

"If I am not mistaken, you allowed Akainu to be killed by Orochimaru." Mustang said, and Kuzan started glaring at him. "You left his unconscious body in the road, and he was killed by the Underworld."

"He was killed by his own allies-" Kuzan began.

"Akainu was a part of the Underworld alliance yes," Mustang countered. "However I have heard rumors he was always against it. He joined in to make sure Tetsuo did not do anything crazy at the influence of Luthor. If anything, Akainu may have been the only member of the Council truly keeping Tetsuo in line. I had no idea the Underworld were influencing him at all, but since Akainu knew, I am sure he made Tetsuo show restraint."

Kuzan stared blankly at the Fuhrer for a few moments, then leaned backwards and put his hands behind his head. "Huh," he mumbled. Roy grinned as it looked like Kuzan had never thought of that before.

 _Sakazuki never would have used that as an excuse, but it does sound like something he would do. Damn it._ Kuzan sighed, "That does not excuse his crimes, but perhaps he is less evil than I gave him credit for. His view of good and evil was as polarized as you can get. I believe that I can accept there were good intentions behind Akainu's involvement with the Underworld."

"The rumors also suggest that Akainu tried convincing Tetsuo to kill the Underworld leaders on every occasion he had the option," Mustang continued. "I never liked the bastard, but I do not believe he ever truly considered himself an ally of the Underworld."

"You don't know him like I do," Kuzan stated harshly. "I once saw that man fire on a ship full of civilians just in case they happened to be harboring a criminal." Roy shut up as Aokiji spoke to him. "He was not a good man. I will remember him in my own way. However, if you wish to memorialize him, do so, but do not expect me to go along with it."

"Understood Gensei Aokiji," the Fuhrer stated. The shorter man saluted the Fleet Admiral, and Kuzan saluted him back.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster stood outside of Metropolis staring back into the city he just left. The sun was going down after another long day of helping to clean up the city and this time, actually starting to rebuild. He looked up where there should be an island floating in the sky but would forever be empty now. His gaze slowly lowered from the sky to the wide path leading into the city where dozens of people were walking towards him. He was one of the first ones out, leaning back against the speeder behind him and waiting for some of the others to arrive before heading back down south to Pao for the night. _We're doing good here,_ he thought while gazing into the city so full of people who needed to get their lives back together.

Walking out of the city were mainly people from Pao, almost all of whom he had become friends with in the last few months. He spotted Ben leaving the town with Riku and Dash on either side of him. The three boys were talking and laughing and Gray's own smile started to fade a little. The shortest and fastest boy on the right, the boy in the middle wearing green who cared so much about his friends, and the taller one on the left with spiky silver hair. The three of them were suddenly replaced by three other figures. He could see Dash's face shifting so that his hair spiked up more and turned blue, while the boy next to him's hair got spikier as well, but turned dark green instead of brown, while the silver haired teen's hair lightened in shade and got shorter above his head. The three kept laughing and talking as they walked his way but Gray only felt pain as he looked at their faces. _Black Star, Gon, Soul,_ he thought and clenched his fists at his sides.

Like he usually did when his old friends snuck into his mind, he looked away and at a different group of people heading out of the city. He saw Sting and Rogue bickering, each one holding a different Dragon Slayer over his back. Natsu and Laxus were being taken back to Pao, but the two men whose backs they were being carried on started to change shape in Gray's mind. Sting's face became older and he got two red tattoos on them, while Rogue's head grew taller and more spiky at his chin, while an orange pompadour shaped where his black hair should have been. Even Natsu's face on Sting's back started to shift to look more like that of a white dog with soft fur. "Kiba, Kuwabara, Akamaru…" Gray faded off and shook his head to get their faces out of his mind.

Another teenager was walking out of the city closer to Gray than the others. He had big spikes of brown hair going out around his head and a grin on his face as he talked to the red haired girl on his right. Suddenly, the color of Kairi's hair started to merge with Sora's and his hair got spikier. Gray rubbed his eyes but the teen in front of him still looked like a man he had tried to keep out of his mind for these last few months. "Axel," Gray whispered sadly. He stood there looking at the ground with a distant expression and foggy eyes as his mind wandered back to the last day he spent on Aebrith with his old team. He stood there even as others caught up to him and got up on the speeder behind him.

Suddenly, Gray's fists clenched at his sides. He snapped his head up and looked into the city of Metropolis. There were two buildings over ten stories already standing up, and though those buildings looked pretty beat-up, they were a sign that the city was on track to getting rebuilt. That day he had seen thousands of people, weak and strong, working together to put their city, or the city of their new friends and allies back together. Rhodaris, people from Pao, people from all over Awul showed up to help out the millions who were displaced from their homes. _This city no longer needs my help,_ Gray thought. He turned his head to look the opposite direction as the setting suns, far into the horizon to the east.

 _It's time to go back._

* * *

 **A/N It's time to go back?! What were Quicksilver and the other Marvel characters talking about when they mentioned Thor and the _Gods_? What was Hitsugaya implying with Soul Society's new leader and the changes they have made while searching for Aizen? Who will join the new Justice League with Batman? Who will the Teen Titans find to train them? So many questions but the biggest of which may just be, who will go with Gray if he's heading back to find his friends?! All these questions will be answered soon... or in the next Saga of NEXUS! 'Till next time!**


	96. Nexus 17-5 Farewells and Promotions

**Nexus 17.5:**

 **Metropolis**

Timmy flew above the ruined city of Metropolis. More precisely, he flew above the reconstructing city of Metropolis. People wanted to get back to their normal lives so much that office buildings were being built in the exact same places. That way, they would not even have to change their addresses. This trend did not continue through to housing however, as without a new barrier, or a roof, there seemed to be no limit to how far out someone could build their houses. Enough powerful people lived around the city that the citizens were not too scared about living farther than they have in the last two years.

At first people were hesitant, but most everyone saw the actions of the strongest fighters in Metropolis in that final battle. They saw their leaders and even their fellow citizens standing up to Lex Luthor instead of taking him up on his offer and ruling over the rest of them. Just by not accepting that offer, the weaker citizens felt they owed their stronger neighbors at least some of their trust. On top of the renewed trusting nature of the citizens, there were also guards and patrols for the RNG stretching far and wide around the city of Metropolis. Monsters were a thing of the distant past, at least the dangerous ones that freely roamed the continent hunting humans. The Underworld was gone. And for the very first time since arriving on Nexus, many of the citizens felt truly safe. Not safe within the confines of their little bubble, but just, safe.

A lot of the credit for their safety, most of it actually, goes to the boy floating above their city. He was looking at his arms and down at his legs with a confused gaze, racking his brain trying to come up with a reason for it. He needed to know how he got his appendages back. It all felt so hazy, his battle with Luthor. Timmy could recall going Form 7, and he remembered Wanda wishing him back herself. He hurt her by doing that, and even now he cursed himself for that pain he caused her. After that though, he could barely remember anything. There was a moment during it that he recalled hearing Nami tell him that Wanda was dead, and then he blacked out again, only to regain a sense of himself once his power was draining and he was falling from the sky with a victorious Luthor above him.

"Hmm," he hummed, the four and a half foot tall boy scratching his chin. He had messy brown hair, but no pink hat as it was lost during the battle and he had no Fairy Godparents to wish one back for him. Not having a fairy to wish for whatever he wanted was weird. He had no idea how much he had gotten used to them over the past few years that it was strange being here now without them. Being alone was strange too. Wanda was there for him. When his parents were gone, when Cosmo died, when he killed Naruto, Wanda was always there to comfort him. She wasn't here now. _And how do I have legs?!_ Timmy kicked his legs in front of him and watched them swing around. _Man it's been a long time since I've had legs. I'd forgotten what they feel like._

As he was looking down at his feet, he noticed someone flying up towards him. He stopped kicking his legs and looked down at the person approaching. His eyes widened and he smiled, a faint smile, but more than he had in a while. He had been so injured after Metropolis, that no matter how many magic spells and modern medicine he was given, he was still out of commission for over a week. When he finally did get out of bed he felt a lot better, but for the first few days after he was so depressed that he didn't want to talk to anyone. Sora would come over every day and heal him over and over until he was exhausted, and the teenager would talk to him the entire time about the status of the continent since the battle. Nami showed up a lot, very worried about him, and he saw Luffy, Dash, and Ben a few times too.

This girl however, he had not seen once since the Battle of Metropolis, (as people in the city were calling it these days). She flew up to him sitting on the shaft of a long weapon with a curved blade at the end of it. Her blonde hair pointed up on either side of her head like horns, and her mouth was stuck in a permanent frown. Today though, she looked to be snarling more fiercely than ever. "Hey, Mandy," Timmy began, wondering if he was misreading her snarl and she was just as emotionless as ever.

She flew straight up so that she was eye level with him, standing on the front of her scythe with the blade pointed down. She walked down the black shaft and stood there only a few inches from his face, and then she punched him in the face. Timmy was not expecting it at all, but that did not mean it hurt him. Instead, Mandy clenched her teeth in pain and lowered her fist that felt like she just punched a diamond. "Umm," Timmy started, "what was that-"

"Billy died," Mandy growled at him.

Timmy's mouth stayed open as he never finished his sentence and was now gawking at her. He tried thinking of something to say but was drawing a blank. After a few seconds he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" She asked, her fists shaking at her side. She wanted to punch her right again, but her knuckles were bleeding and she thought better of it. Still, she ground her teeth and continued, "You told me those cloaks would protect us. You said you would watch out for us." She was so mad. Usually Mandy would never yell at someone like this, but she was so mad at herself too. She was mad that she trusted Timmy in the first place that she could be so angry at him for letting her down. He tried to talk, but she snapped over him, "You promised me Timmy. You said if we were in trouble, you would have Wanda wish us-" she froze.

Timmy's brown hair shadowed over his face. He could not clench his hands in rage, because at the moment all he felt was sadness. "I'm sorry," he whispered, keeping his hair shadowing the top half of his face. It did little to hide the tears that streamed down over his cheeks and down to his chin. They dripped off and Timmy just kept whispering to the girl right in front of him, "I didn't know. I wished that I would know if Billy or you were in danger, but, I just don't remember what happened." He grabbed the side of his head and shook it while floating there before the shocked girl in front of him. Over the time they spent on the ANL together, Mandy felt like out of everyone there, she was second to only Nami in being close with Timmy. She was his age, she was intelligent enough that the smart boy could hold conversations with her, and she wanted to be close to him to have a powerful ally. At least, at first all she wanted was a powerful ally. What she wound up getting, was a powerful _friend_.

"Did Wanda," Mandy began. Timmy started nodding his head while he wiped his face with the hand he was grabbing his head with. Then, Mandy said two words she had never said in her entire life. "I'm sorry," she muttered. Her mouth was still in a deep frown, but it lost most of its anger that she was directing at him until a minute ago. She spent so much time angry at Timmy for that day, but it didn't seem so bad now that she knew she was not the only one hurting.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Timmy shook his head and wiped his face some more before looking at Mandy with a brighter smile. "So I have some important news."

"What?" She asked seriously. She saw how he was trying to change the subject but did not mention anything about it.

Timmy grinned at her despite the sadness still inside him that he was desperately trying to distract himself from. "So, I went to Fairy World the other day, and I found out that the Big Wand is almost completely out of magic energy." Mandy knew a little of what he was talking about and she nodded at the boy to let him continue. Timmy kept explaining, "So, because of this, and since Wanda…" Timmy faded off but tried to keep his fake smile up even as Mandy saw it waver. He continued anyway, "Rocket asked me to go looking for other Fairies. The massacre of Fairy World was bad, but just like Wanda, there were other Fairies who were not at Fairy World during the battles. So Rocket, Roody, and the other remaining Fairies asked if I could look around for others and show them where the cloaked Fairy World is."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Mandy asked, annoyed that Timmy was sharing all this with her as it sounded like useless information. He had already told her before that he would not reveal Fairy World's location, and that was the only real interest she had in the topic.

"Well," Timmy began again, this time smirking a little more genuinely. "There is something else. See, the people of Metropolis were very grateful to me, their savior, for teleporting them all away from the city. They know I held up the island to keep it from falling on them, and they heard all about my other amazing feats." The twelve year old boasted, then before Mandy could interrupt he continued quickly, "They are so impressed by me in fact, that they started calling for me to take over the Government." Mandy's eyes widened and her opened mouth closed into a deep frown. Timmy kept going, "The citizens were demanding it, and Kuzan came and asked if I wanted the job."

"What did you say?" Mandy asked, her eyes narrowing at her fellow twelve year old.

Timmy's smug smirk lowered into a warm, friendly smile. "I said no," he responded. Mandy looked at him in surprise, and then her eyes tripled in size as he continued. "However, I told him I would leave a representative in my place. That way he could tell the citizens I was watching over the city, and I could leave to go searching for Fairies without worrying about anything happening while someone I trust is watching the city for me. So… what do you say?" He questioned after a long pause.

"You would put me, in charge of the RNG?" Mandy questioned, wondering if she had this down right.

Timmy closed one eye and tilted his head a little. "Not in charge necessarily, but part of the council most likely. There won't be a single head of the council…" he saw her looking less impressed and he added, "But I'm sure the representative of the mighty Timmy Turner would be considered one of the most respected, if not the most on the council. Plus, my representative's seat is not up for election like some of the others are going to be. That means you can be in charge as long as you want."

"Why?" Mandy asked as soon as he finished talking. He looked at her in confusion, and she repeated, "Why are you giving me this?"

Timmy tilted his head to the side and replied, "Don't you remember that day we met on Luffy's ship?" Her eyes widened and he continued, "We had that telepathic conversation and I heard all about your plans for World Domination. I told you didn't I? Once we won, someone would need to take charge, and it sure wasn't going to be me."

 _He did think me that,_ Mandy thought, amazed that he remembered that conversation so vividly. Here was the legendary Timmy Turner, remembering random conversations he had with her, Mandy. "And you trust me?" She asked skeptically. "You know I want to take over the world, so why-"

"I fought by your side for the past two months against monsters much worse than you, Mandy," Timmy said, smiling at the girl on her scythe who frowned back at him. "You may want to take over the world, but try running a country first. It's going to be a lot of work," he warned her. "And it will give you some experience too, in case later in life you decide to take it to the next step!" Timmy's motivational speech about turning her into a world dictator made Mandy sweatdrop, and then the corners of the girl's lips lifted up just the slightest amount so her mouth was almost completely flat, which was a step up from normal.

Mandy felt like smiling, and it was from her own willpower to keep up appearances that she kept from doing so. This was a strange concept to her. Her best friend her entire life had been a complete idiot who did everything she said. She had to blackmail, cheat, and con her way into her friendship with the Grim Reaper. But Timmy, he just decided to be her friend one day. He knew her faults, and he did not care. He wanted her as his friend so badly that he had offered to let her rule the world in his stead once they took the old leaders out of command. _Why is he friends with me? A good person like him, allowing_ _ **me**_ _to represent him in the council. Doesn't he know that whatever I decide on now will reflect as it being what he wants to happen? Is that why he's doing this? Because he thinks I won't do anything crazy if it will make him look like a bad guy?_

 _Good luck Mandy. I'm sure you'll have some fun being in charge, though I bet you get bored after a little while._ Timmy turned his head and looked out to the east. "One of these days," he began, and Mandy lost her train of thought to look at her friend instead. "I'm going to figure out a way to make this world great. Not just survivable, not just livable, but great. Until I can do that, you have to help me. Okay?" He held out his hand hoping to make it a promise.

All of those ulterior motives Mandy thought Timmy had a few seconds ago faded from her mind. She stared at the first fully-genuine smile since Timmy approached her and she slowly nodded at him. _A mutual friendship,_ she realized as she stopped nodding. _Not just a friend who gets me what I want, but maybe, he really wants me to help him too. I've, never had that before. Never been, needed._ The corners of Mandy's lips lifted up that last little bit so they were finally curved up, and she and Timmy shook hands. Mandy smirked and remarked confidently, "Okay, but don't expect the council seat back if you return looking for it. Now that you've given it to me, it's mine." She was still holding Timmy's hand as she spoke, and the nervous-looking boy nodded quickly at her. Mandy smirked and let go of his arm, leaning back on her own scythe and thinking about her future in the RNG. "Good."

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

The guild hall of Fairy Tail was packed full of wizards. All the different mages with the Fairy Tail emblem on their bodies were talking in loud voices. Many were drinking, eating, standing or sitting, but there was a sense of seriousness in the room despite the normal activities going on around them.

"Come on! Quiet down!" Max Alors slammed his mug down on the table a few more times. The sand mage stood up and cupped his mouth, "We got important guild business to discuss!"

Slowly, the loud guild hall started to simmer down. Over half the members there, including Max himself, were wearing casts or had bandages on certain parts of their bodies. Max had a few cracked ribs, so since he was wearing a button down brown shirt that was open down the middle, they could all see the white bandages wrapped around his mid-section, along with the band-aids on his forehead and left cheek. The sand mage took a deep breath once it was pretty quiet in there before speaking. "The Underworld are finished. And the NEG got creamed-" before he could continue, everyone started cheering, laughing, drinking more, and all in all interrupting him.

"QUIET!" he yelled, making the room simmer down again. He furrowed his brow as most of them looked really happy, _Almost like they completely forgot about Luthor,_ he thought, but did not want to bring down the mood so he didn't bring it up. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, getting a small headache again. "So," he continued loudly so the dozens of people in the guild hall could hear him. "I know we've been putting it off because of the nonstop battles for the past two months. We were upset, we didn't want to believe it was true, but," he said, bringing down the mood with his next sentence, "the Master is dead. I know we've been treating Laxus as kind of a war commander, and hence the temporary leader, but the Master never appointed a true successor."

Everyone looked around at each other and started murmuring amongst themselves. A table with a few mages at the one next to Max's stayed quiet, with Gray and Erza staring down at the table silently, and Juvia watching Gray with a tilted head. Max continued to shout, already a very vocal person who normally hosted all the events at Fairy Tail and had been their spokesperson for a decade, more. "I suggest we take a vote, to settle the issue once and for all on who the Seventh Master of Fairy Tail will be."

This seemed to go well with everyone, all of them nodding and muttering words of agreement with Max. "So I'm just going to say it," Max continued loudly, "to make sure no one is getting the wrong idea with why I'm doing this. I nominate Laxus Dreyar as the next Master!" Everyone looked over at the sand mage, and a few of them were thinking he had something against the Lightning Dragon Slayer for even bringing this up, but now they saw it had nothing to do with that at all. "Laxus led us through a hard time for Fairy Tail, and he protected a lot of us in Metropolis. I heard he built this new guild hall with the Master, so that we would have a place to belong even on this crazy world."

"Yeah!"

"Laxus!"

People started clapping and cheering, though there were a few who were more quiet. Jet and Droy were sitting across from each other at a small table, and the thinner, fastest mage in Fairy Tail stood up. Everyone looked over at the man with a dirty blond ponytail, and Jet called out, "I suggest Erza become the next Master!" Everyone in the hall quieted down a little and looked over at the scarlet haired woman sitting at a table in the middle. She lifted her head a little, but showed less surprise than the rest of them.

Jet continued shouting, "I've forgiven Laxus for the most part over what happened with the Lightning Palace and everything, but I haven't forgotten it."

"That was a long time ago," Someone else called out.

"I know," Jet replied, "but even back then, Erza was the one who always had the guild's best interests in mind. Either her or Laxus are the strongest members of the guild, and if I had to choose the better person, I would pick her!" This got a lot of nods from people. Most of them had nothing against Laxus, but thinking about Erza being in charge instead made some of them feel happier, safer even.

Juvia made to stand up, but Gray grabbed the girl tightly by the wrist. He looked at her with a look that said, 'Do not shout my name.' She flushed red and apologized quickly for it, though she was also red because Gray grabbing her wrist was like only a few inches away from them holding hands.

Over on the inside of the door to the back room, Lisanna leaned up against it and looked out through the small window on the door at the crowd of mages gathered around their hall. She turned and looked back in the room she was in where two men were laying down on white beds, both of them covered almost head to toe in bandages, but with their eyes open staring straight up at the ceiling.

Everyone in the main room murmured amongst themselves, talking to each other about who they thought would be a better Master. There was a lot of discussion as this would be a decision that would hopefully last a long time.

Then, they all quieted down as Erza stood up out of her seat. "Thank you Jet," she said, "but if I had to pick someone to be the next Master," she smiled and lifted her head up for them all to see, "I would without a doubt pick Laxus."

In the next room over, Laxus's eyes widened while he stared up at the ceiling, hearing every word spoken in the main guild hall.

Erza continued speaking to her fellow guildmates, "Everything Max said about Laxus is true, but Jet," she said, turning towards the ridiculously fast man. "It is not between me and Laxus for the strongest member of this guild. Without a doubt, Laxus is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." This was the first time any of them had heard Erza say this, and that was because she had never said it out loud before. "He's not just strong either, but caring, just like the Master was."

A lot of people started nodding with her, but a few still looked iffy. "When I was fighting in Castle Oblivion to stop the Heartless, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia were all unconscious. I was falling too, but Laxus flew over a hundred miles and he came and saved our lives, and rescued Wendy in the process."

Wendy looked over from the bar where she sat next to Cana and nodded at Erza. The older woman with a barrel of ale in her hand patted Wendy on the back with a smile and almost knocked the girl off her stool, while Mirajane smiled from behind the counter. Mira looked over towards the door to the room where their most injured were supposed to be sleeping, and she hoped Laxus was hearing all of this.

"In Metropolis, I was in a tight spot, fighting two powerful opponents at once," Erza continued loudly. "But Laxus appeared again, and took down one of my opponents so that I could focus on one at a time. He took the stronger opponent, and still had an easier time with him than I did with mine." Erza smiled widely and looked over to the left side of the bar where the door leading to the other room was, though in the small window all she saw was Lisanna's smiling face looking back at her.

"The Master may not have written it down," Erza shouted, "but I know what he would say if he was here right now." She lifted up her hand and formed Fairy Tail's symbol of an index finger pointed up and a thumb out to the side. "Laxus is the Seventh Master of Fairy Tail!"

Every single person in the bar got out of their seats and pumped their fists up in the air, making the symbols with their hands as they did. "LAXUS!" the room shouted together.

Lisanna rose up her hand at the inside of the doorway and yelled along with the rest of them. Natsu was lying back on his bed closer to the door, and he turned to his left a little, laughing as he did. "Hehehe, yeah Laxus," he looked at the blond haired man on the bed next to him, but he couldn't lift his arms wrapped fully in casts to make the same signal the rest of Fairy Tail was making. When the pink haired boy looked at Laxus, his eyes went wide, as Laxus lifted up his right arm and broke right through his cast so that he could bend it at the elbow, and put his forearm over his face.

Laxus covered his face with his arm, not a chance in Hell he would let Natsu see this. He heard Natsu's giggling from the bed next to him, but it was not in a taunting way and Laxus wiped his eyes with his cast quickly before looking over at the younger Dragon Slayer. "I always knew it would be you," Natsu whispered, falling back to sleep as he did, a snot bubble coming out of his broken nose to prove it.

* * *

 **Thousand Sunny**

 **Knock Knock Knock**

The partiers on the inside of the ship's cabin looked over at the doorway hearing those knocks. Most of them were at the table, though Sanji was in the middle of carrying another tray of food over. The chef stopped and turned to the door near him, "I'll get it."

"Yea!" Luffy exclaimed and held his fork and knife up in the air. "More people are here!"

"Too small of a party for you little bro?" Ace asked his little brother across the table.

"Shishi," Luffy laughed. "Yeah! Who do you guys think it is! Let's guess!"

"I'm just letting him in," Sanji said in a deadpan voice. Luffy moaned a complaint about how he wanted to guess, but Sanji opened up the door and they could all see who it was.

The tall figure in a black cloak glided into the room. His hood was up but his white face was visible under it. More appropriately, his white _skull_ was visible. Nami shivered a little but smiled anyway, "Hello Grim. What brings you here?"

"He came to party of course!" Luffy shouted.

"It always surprises me the friends you make," Ace told his brother with a chuckle.

"No, I did not come here to party," the Grim Reaper said as he moved farther into the room. He slammed down his scythe's staff and spoke in a booming voice that had Usopp cowering in his seat and a few of the others looking nervous. "Chancellor Mandy thanks you pirates for your role in overthrowing the previous government, and she has decreed that all previous crimes you have committed are hereby pardoned." A few of the members thought this was a good thing and grinned or cheered, but Grim continued loudly, "However! If this crew commits acts of piracy in RNG lands, it will be treated the same as any other pirate crew, no matter the relation with-"

"That's fine," Luffy said, and he picked up a drumstick and shoved it in his mouth.

"There's more," Grim muttered, completely losing his thunderous tone which made a few of them sweatdrop at how not-into-this he really was.

"Is Mandy making you tell us this?" Nami asked and the skeleton paused with a grouchy look for a second before nodding. The orange haired woman shook her head and smirked a little. _She's got the Grim Reaper under her thumb. Lucky girl._

"It's fine," Luffy said again. He waved at one of the empty seats at the table, "Now come party with us Grim!"

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted over at his captain. "What are we gonna do? We're gonna start getting hunted again!"

Luffy filled his mouth with food and sputtered out, "So? We're pirates." Robin giggled and Sanji and Franky started smiling. "Of course we're gonna be getting hunted, that's half the fun," he started laughing and Usopp groaned, but after a few seconds Usopp started to grin with his fellow male comrades.

"So, should I make you a plate?" Sanji asked the skeleton from their Anti-NEG league.

"I really should be getting back," Grim began. He frowned and then said, "You know what, Mandy's not the boss of me. I think I'll stay."

A few of the others gave him nervous looks. "Sure that's such a great idea?" Nami asked, wondering if keeping Grim for too long was one of those offenses Mandy would get angry over. She liked the girl, but Mandy could be scary when she wanted to be, which was almost all the time. _Plus she has her own scythe now,_ the navigator reminded herself.

"Huh?" Luffy mumbled and he swallowed all his food. "Mandy's not your boss?" He asked.

A few of the others realized what Grim said too and looked at the skeleton who always followed her around. "Then, why do you do what she says?" Usopp wondered.

Grim frowned and he walked over to the seat Luffy motioned him at. "Her and Billy are my, best friends," Grim said, though it looked like he had to seethe it through his teeth.

Everyone wanted to ask why they were his best friends, but just the mention of Billy made a few of them sad. Sanji walked over and put Grim's plate down in front of him, "Sorry about Billy by the way."

"Ahh, I never should have given that idiot a scythe," Grim muttered. "I went to the Underworld to see him the other day, he's doing well-"

"EHH?!" Every person there, bar Robin, exclaimed.

Grim looked around at all their shocked faces and he stated, "I _am_ the Grim Reaper. Traveling to the afterlife is no difficult task for me."

"And, Billy's okay?" Nami asked.

"Okay? No, he's dead," Grim said as he took another bite of food. "Can't bring him back, not on this world at least. Too many rules."

"What? What rules?" Ace asked.

"Can't tell you," Grim replied. "That's one of them."

"But you just told us a rule-" Franky began.

"That rule is one I can say," Grim interrupted, and sounded like he was getting annoyed. The rest of them decided to just leave the issue alone, though a few kept giving him sideways glances as the party continued.

Nico Robin stared at him longer than her friends. _Our skeletal friend knows more about this world than he has let on. The Grim Reaper huh?_

The party continued and someone asked Grim how he came to be Billy and Mandy's best friend. The story was pretty funny and they enjoyed Grim's company long into the night before the reaper decided he had to get back to Metropolis or endure Mandy's wrath.

With Grim heading out, and everyone being full, the crew separated to go to bed or do their own things. On the bow of the Thousand Sunny, Luffy stood next to his older brother as they leaned forward with their hands down on the railing. They looked out into the dark over the open water and talked to each other, catching up about old times. The past few months had been so hectic that times like these were rare, and as there was finally peace, they could finally relax.

Ace sighed after laughing really hard at some crazy story his little brother just told him. He stopped laughing before Luffy did and he sighed with a smile on his face. "I'm gonna miss you Luffy," Ace said all of a sudden.

Luffy's eyes widened and he stopped laughing as hard. He turned to his brother in shock and said, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Ace said. He stood up straight and interlocked his hands behind his head. "What? You didn't think I was going to stay forever did you?"

Luffy frowned and he muttered, "Guess not."

"Oh cheer up," Ace told him and gave him a strong pat on the back that almost made him topple over the railing of his ship. "I'll see you around. You got your adventure though, and I got mine." Ace put his hands back on the railing and leaned forward, "I took a break from it for the last few months to help out, but I've gotta continue what I was doing before Timmy plucked me out of thin air."

"And what was that?" Luffy asked his older brother who was only one year older than him now after being dead for two years on their own world.

Ace smiled and replied, "I'm looking for my father."

"The Pirate King?" Luffy asked in surprise.

Ace frowned, "No, not him. I already met Roger here and gave him a piece of my mind." Luffy's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to ask a dozen questions, but Ace finished first, "I'm looking for Whitebeard. I know he's here somewhere Luffy." Ace clenched his fists at his sides, "I'll have to let him know about Marco, but I also get to tell him about Teach."

Luffy nodded his head a few times. He started smiling and looked over the water too. "The old man huh?" Luffy mumbled. "I wanna see him again too."

"Hahaha!" Ace started laughing. "I'm sure he'll want to see you too. Next time we meet," Ace turned to his younger brother who looked sad again. "I'll introduce you to him properly."

Luffy nodded his head and he asked, "When are you going?"

Ace scratched his chin and said, "Well, I guess I'll stay another night. No point in heading out now just to find a place to sleep." The Logia Fruit eater stretched his arms up in the air. "Plus, I'd like to say goodbye to the rest of your crew. You've got some great nakama Luffy."

"Shishishi, I know," Luffy replied. He motioned at the ship around him, "Franky's ship is awesome too!"

"Haha, I have to agree," Ace said. "A ship that can fly. Wouldn't be so surprised if you didn't tell me it was made on our own world."

"Uh huh," Luffy nodded. The rubberman then yawned and his brother did at the same time.

Ace put an arm around his brother's head, "Come on, let's have a drink together." He started walking and Luffy smiled and nodded his head.

"Mm!"

* * *

 **A/N Mandy takes Timmy's spot in the Government, Laxus becomes the official Seventh master of Fairy Tail, and Ace says goodbye to his little brother. This saga is coming to an end, with only three parts left of Chapter 17. Next chapter really starts to set up the next arc so I hope you're ready. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. Winter break is going really slow so I'm getting a lot of future chapters done now while I edit the ones in chapter 17. Anyway, I want to make this official so this is it. Nexus is ending. When Chapter 17 ends, so will Nexus. Soon after however, I will make a new story that will be rated 'M' and put it under the name Nexus: Heroes Will Rise. The first chapter of that next story will be a Fairy Tail and crossovers crossover, if you need to find the section (if you are reading this as a guest and do not get notifications, or have only fav/followed the story). I'll talk more about that in the next few chapters of Nexus though. Only three days until Christmas, but I'll try to finish up 17.6 and 17.7 and post one a day these next two days so that I can post the very long, final chapter of Nexus on Christmas. My present to you :)**

joebob323 chapter 95 . Dec 19

Well, that was certainly a very informative post, but it really made more questions than answers... oh well! I guess I'll just have to hope that they get answered soon! Happy holidays to you!

 **Happy holidays! Many of those questions from last chapter will be answered near the end of the next one. Hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!**


	97. Nexus 17-6 Krillin

**Nexus 17.6**

In the early morning about a week after Metropolis and the NEG fell, something occurred in the farthest reaches south of Awul. Son Goku and his sons were eating breakfast inside their kitchen when both Gohan and Goku snapped their heads up. They looked at each other in surprise at the feeling of a giant spike in ki to the south. Normally they would head to Metropolis after breakfast to continue helping with reconstruction, but this intrigued them.

The two of them jumped up, but Goku's excited look faltered after a second. "Wait a minute," he turned to the south and got a confused look on his face. "That's Krillin."

"Huh?" Gohan questioned. He felt out again, and he did recognize the person it belonged to. "Oh, I guess it is. What's he doing? It doesn't feel like he's fighting anyone."

"Could be an Android," Goku mentioned, and then both he and Gohan had the same thought. _Android 18._ They looked back at each other, and then both Son men felt Krillin lower his power only to spike it again.

"He's signaling us," Gohan deduced.

"What's happening?" Goten asked, finally lifting his head from the mountain of pancakes he was digging into.

"Stay here Goten," Gohan told his brother while he himself lifted off his feet. "We'll be back soon," the older brother promised.

Goku and Gohan flew outside their house. They looked across the street but it looked like Vegeta did not care about whatever Krillin had to say. Laxus did come out of the Fairy Tail guild hall though, and he looked up at the Saiyans in the air. "Is something wrong?" He called to the two.

"Don't worry about it," Goku waved down to the younger man. "I'm sure Krillin's fine."

With that Son Goku flew off. Gohan gave Laxus a small wave too and called down, "We'll see you in Metropolis."

Laxus watched the two of them fly off in streaks of white light. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered. The man turned and looked at Vegeta's house for a few seconds. **"I will no longer train you."** _ **"What? Why not?"**_ **"I have better things to do with my time. I must focus more on my own training now than ever. Now get out."** Laxus frowned and turned away from the house, still thinking about their conversation earlier in the week. _Vegeta, was that the truth? Or do you believe I am strong enough now after defeating Cooler? Because I'm not. It was not with my own power that I defeated that monster. I wish to be stronger, strong enough that the next time I face a being like Cooler I can take him down on my own._

While Laxus walked off deep in thought, another white blur flew off from a house a few miles away from Pao town. "I'll be back soon Puar. I just need to check on Krillin," Yamcha waved down at the blue cat floating in front of his house, then shot off. _Goku's heading there now too so I don't have to worry._ Yamcha thought and wiped a bead of sweat from his face as he flew off. The three of them were all pupils of Master Roshi's Turtle Hermit style of martial arts. It had been over twenty years, but they were still the closest of friends.

Yamcha flew as fast as he could and managed to catch up with Goku and Gohan before they got too far south. Still, he reached them only once they hit the border to Rhodar. Although there was a peace throughout the continent unlike anything for the past two years, there were still guards all over the Rhodari border. They were protecting it in the off chance that the new RNG, the Renewed Nexus Government, decided to break that peace.

The RNG was still in the process of making a new constitution, deciding on new leaders, etc. However, Fuhrer Mustang and new Fleet Admiral Aokiji were stepping up in foreign affairs for now while the capital was being rebuilt. They were the ones negotiating with the King of Rhodar in order to receive aide for the displaced persons of Metropolis.

Rhodari soldiers pointed up in panic as three white streaks rapidly approached the border. "Hello!" Goku waved down to them as they flew over. He turned to the left after waving and smiled at Yamcha who was panting but finally caught him.

Yamcha called out over the wind and between his own panting breaths, "Krillin stopped flaring his energy!"

"He must feel us coming," Gohan called over from Goku's right side.

Yamcha nodded over at the kid and then looked forward again. He turned his head to the left a little, and whispered, "Wow."

Goku and Gohan also felt out the powers nearby and they looked over to see a city in a valley not far from where they were flying. There were tubed waterways side by side with monorails above the city. Hovercars swooped in and out of the tracks and aqueducts above the buildings down below. It was nowhere near the size of Metropolis, but it was a lot more aesthetically pleasing.

While they flew past though, it seemed like something was going on. All the cars suddenly turned and flew towards the center of the city. The black haired men and boy did not spend too much time thinking on it though, as they were almost at the coast. When they felt Krillin flare his power from far to the south, he really was as far south as he could get.

The three of them flew a few hundred miles more in the next couple of minutes. As they were finally getting close to shore, they noticed more cars and trucks flying over the landscape around them. Everyone gave them a wide berth as they flew through. "Another one," Gohan muttered in surprise. They were approaching the outskirts of another city, only this one was a port as well as it was touching the water.

"Damn, these Rhodaris sure know what they're doing," Yamcha said with a whistle as he admired the giant port town. There was a sign on the outskirts that they saw read 'Luca.' There were _huge_ ships in the harbor: magnificent vessels, some with sails, most others with engines in their backs.

Goku, Gohan, and Yamcha flew around the side of the port and over to the coast about a half mile outside of the city. Standing right there at the edge of the water, looking out over the crashing waves, was their friend Krillin.

"Krillin!" The three called out as they landed behind him. They may have been at one of the places farthest south on Awul, but the coast was not exactly straight. They were on part of a land strip that ran north and south, so Krillin looked out over the water while also facing east. "What's going on man?" Yamcha asked as he walked up to his shorter friend.

The bald midget with his feet in the shallow water lifted up his head a little. He kept staring straight ahead of him, and he stated, "I'm leaving."

"But Krillin, there's a forza-field in the atmosphere," Goku told his best friend. "How are you going to get out?"

"Haha," Krillin chuckled. He thought back on all the times in his life that Goku was so clueless as to what was going on. They were best friends, and Krillin sighed as he had to tell his friend he was leaving. "I'm not leaving Nexus, Goku. I'm going, to search for 18."

"You're serious about this," Yamcha said, hearing the tone in Krillin's voice. "Where are you going to look for her?" The oldest of the four asked.

Krillin hesitated, then whispered, "Everywhere." He turned around for the first time since the others arrived. He smiled at Yamcha first, before looking over at Gohan. "Don't get tall too fast. I want to still be taller than you when I get back."

The fourteen year old nodded his head and tried smiling back, but he was sad to see Krillin leaving. Gohan started laughing and said, "I think it's a little late for that, friend." Krillin looked shocked for a minute, then looked closer at Gohan and closed his mouth with a pout. This just made his close friends laugh harder and he joined in with them.

"I'll come back to Pao," Krillin began, looking to Goku now. "But only after I find 18... Or at least find out what happened to her."

"You don't even know if she's here," Yamcha stated.

"She is," Krillin replied, no hesitation in his voice. He looked around at his friends one more time and smiled. "I'll see you guys soon." The short man lifted off the ground and flew up a hundred feet in the air. He took a deep breath, then shot over the sea like a rocket. Krillin flew away without once looking back. He was leaving his friends and his new home behind, but he could not quell the troubling feeling he had deep in his gut that something was wrong. _Eighteen,_ he thought, _I swear I am going to find you._

"See ya Krillin!" Goku waved off his best friend. He lowered his arm after a few seconds and turned to his son next to him, "Alright, you want to head to Metropolis now?"

Gohan sighed as Krillin's dot finally vanished in the horizon. "Yeah, I guess," the boy said. He stretched up, then turned to his dad who lifted off the ground and motioned for the north. He looked back and said, "You coming Yamcha?"

Yamcha hummed to himself then waved a hand in the air without turning around. He kept staring out to the east, and said, "You guys go on ahead. I might pop by after lunch."

"Alright, see you later," Gohan said, then flew off with his father towards the north.

Yamcha sighed as the two Saiyans disappeared. He stared east after Krillin and whispered, "Wonder how that three eyes is doing?" Thoughts of his long time rivalry against Tien came to his mind and he clenched his fists at his sides. "I thought you would have come back by now. It's been too long, TIen."

The muscular man stood there staring out over the water for several minutes. Then, all at once it hit him. "Wait a second," he muttered, his eyes lighting up. "If Krillin's gone, then I'm the strongest human on Awul!" He smiled wide and laughed to himself. As he was laughing, he felt a spike in ki behind him and turned around. Yamcha's jaw dropped and he stared at the vehicles flying towards him. There were people flying inside suits of armor, a woman flying on top of a dragon while two other dragons flew at her sides, and there was a young man surrounded by flaming circles who had a giant black sword that burst into flames as he headed Yamcha's way.

"Oh," Yamcha mumbled to himself as he felt out the energy of the King flying towards him. "Nevermind."

"Who are you?! What are you doing in Rhodar?!" King Alibaba shouted down at the scar-faced man down below.

"It does not matter," Queen Daenerys stated from atop Drogon, her favorite, and largest, dragon. "He has invaded our country and must pay-"

"Whoa!" Yamcha shouted up at them. He flew up fast and backed off over the water a little. "I haven't done anything! You guys just missed Goku, he was here!"

"Son Goku?" Alibaba asked.

"Yeah!" Yamcha shouted. He pointed towards the north over Alibaba's shoulders and shouted, "He just flew off for Metropolis, but me and him are besties!"

"What does that have to do with you invading Rhodar?" Daenerys called down, and the dragon she was riding blew a pillar of flames up in the air.

"Wasn't invading," Yamcha said, holding up his hands defensively. "Didn't realize we couldn't just fly through here. I'll leave!" Yamcha had sweat coming down both sides of his face, _Damn it Krillin! Why couldn't you have left from, I don't know, anywhere else?!_

"What's your name?" Alibaba shouted at the man. Yamcha gulped and then announced his name. Alibaba looked at his wife and then held up an open palm that had his armored flying soldiers behind him all lowering their rocket arms. Alibaba sighed and grumbled under his breath, "That's one of the names Yajirobe told me." He turned and shouted to his men, "Call off the alarm, he's a Z fighter."

Yamcha's eyebrows lifted up in surprise. They lifted even higher as Alibaba turned around and bowed his head a little. "Thank you for disposing of the monsters on Awul."

Yamcha stared blankly at the King for a few seconds, then burst out in laughter. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked towards the younger man who ruled an entire country yet bowed his head to him. "No problem sir! Well, see you," Yamcha did not like the way the Queen was still glaring at him, so he flew off as fast as he could towards the north. The former baseball player, and martial artist before that, chuckled to himself as he flew north, "Sorry Goku, I won't be going to Metropolis today. I'm going to go to bed; that was nerve-wracking."

sc

 **Metropolis Training Fields**

Gray and Natsu were walking across a field towards the area where the majority of Fairy Tail were helping out teaching other people to use magic or just trying out the training fields that the RNG gave them unlimited access to. They were in the middle of a conversation but Gray was looking pretty frustrated. "I know you want to help. I really do. I need to tell you though, Aebrith sucks," Gray stated.

Natsu laughed at the plain out way his friend said it, but Gray was not laughing.

The black haired ice mage continued seriously, "Aebrith sucks in every way that something could possibly suck. If the monsters aren't trying to kill you, the people are. If the people stop for a minute, you get killed by the plants. And if it's an off day, maybe only the planet itself will try to kill you by sending tornadoes, earthquakes, or random freak lightning storms your way."

"Doesn't sound like such a bad place," Natsu scoffed. The pink haired Dragon Slayer smirked, "You just sound chicken. Just like every time you mention that King guy."

"You would be afraid of him too if you knew what he was capable of," Gray stated in a cold voice. "Imagine for a second," he started, turning to Natsu to try and give him a better picture. "Imagine one hundred billion people all appeared on a deserted planet at the same time. Random number, don't quote me on it. Now one man, out of those one hundred billion, realizes he can kill ninety nine billion of those people without a second thought. A single flick of his fingers, and any one of them would die. He looks to that final one percent of the population, a billion semi-strong people, and this being figures he can kill nine hundred and ninety nine million of them with a little more effort than just a flick of his finger. That's where we fall," Gray added, in case Natsu wasn't following along with him. Natsu nodded his head slowly, wondering where Gray was going with all this.

"Okay so this, _man_ ," Gray continued, looking disgusted as he said the word 'man.' He went on, "He sees those ninety nine point nine percent of the top strongest one percent of people on the world, and he decides that instead of killing them, he wants them to help." Natsu became confused as Gray continued, tilting his head to the side with a questioning look. His friend just kept speaking, "See, this person is smart. He knows he can't rule a hundred billion people on his own, so he gives the strong a choice. They can either follow him: act like rulers over those weaker than them, make laws, and do whatever the Hell they want. Or," Gray continued, "they can fight him. Stand up for the little guy, fight for justice, and not bow to a crazy dictator."

"What's so crazy about this guy?" Natsu asked. "Hypothetically speaking that is, I mean, if we're still pretending like this is a hypothetical situation."

Gray furrowed his brow and frowned angrily at how laid back Natsu was taking this. "Hypothetically," he stated sternly, and very sarcastically. "What would happen to the final .1 percent? Those final million people who could actually be threats to this King and didn't want to serve him? Oh, they would all have to die. Either that or the King would give them a nation of land. When that land runs out though, it becomes competitive for who gets a position as one of the King's close guys. No one wants to die, so they gather people weaker than them, and fight other strong people and those following them who are also weaker than them. Armies meet and slaughter each other all for the King's sick games. Anyone who doesn't want to play gets killed along with whoever follows them."

Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu who was now starting to get it. "So if this King were to say, come after Son Goku." Natsu's eyes widened and Gray continued with a pissed off look on his face. "And the King brought a thousand men. Goku of course would go fight the King himself, but would you let your friend who saved your life, who has protected you for years die? Everyone who survived on Aebrith did it with help, and those who helped the rest of us the most are those who are strongest. The King wants to kill or recruit the strongest people on the planet, but many of those strongest are good people who don't wish to fight for him, who don't want to play his stupid games. In that case the King, and his many armies, would go around slaughtering thousands to force them out. But what are thousands of lives," Gray narrowed his eyes, "as long as they're lives of the weak?"

Gray stopped talking and stared at Natsu as his friend stayed silent in front of him. The two of them stood there in silence for a minute or two, and then Natsu growled, "If Goku was forced to fight, Hell yeah I would fight that bastard King's men. But not just because he's Goku," Natsu looked up into Gray's eyes. "All of my nakama are important. All that politics and stuff sounded way too complex and boring. If you need help kicking this King guy and his armies' asses, count me in. I'll have your back."

Gray watched as Natsu smiled a toothy grin at him. Despite how angry he made himself with his little speech, seeing that smile made him less enraged. _Thanks Natsu. If we're going up against the King though, I'm going to need more than just your help..._

sc

"Great job Goten!" Lisanna exclaimed and clapped her hands. A few of the others around her also gave the kid a round of applause and Goten started laughing like mad.

"I'm a birdie!" the four year old exclaimed. He started running around and swinging his arms that had turned into white wings. "Aww, still can't fly," he mumbled as he flapped his wings a bunch trying to lift off the ground. As he said it, he noticed something and went cross-eyed. Sticking out of the middle of his face was a beak and his eyes opened wide, "Ah!" He started running around in panic and Lisanna couldn't help but start giggling at his actions.

"Transformation magic's pretty cool," Trunks said over to his friend in a smug voice. Goten stopped running and he turned around to see Trunks's back, the older boy facing away from him. The people on Trunks's other side were staring at him in surprise, and Trunks turned around to show Goten his hands and the dark purple flames rising off of them. Natsu chuckled as he saw Trunks's hands, but his laughs died down pretty quick. The sight of a boy younger than him using purple flames made another kid's face appear in his mind and he grimaced, _Romeo. Damn,_ he shook his head, annoyed at himself for bringing down his good mood by thinking about that name.

Instead, Natsu turned back to Gray who was talking to a cluster of their other Fairy Tail friends about his plans. Erza, Wendy, Cana, and a few others were all there listening to the spiky haired ice mage. "Aebrith?" Jet asked in surprise. The fast mage just ran over and Droy was still jogging towards them from fifty feet away. Jet continued, "Why are you going back there?" He knew that's where Gray had been all this time, but Jet never suspected that he would be leaving Fairy Tail to return there.

"I've got some comrades there who I need to go check on," Gray replied with a frown. "The King is the most powerful adversary in this world. Truthfully, I don't think Luthor could stand up to him. I need to see if my friends I was fighting him with are still alright."

Jet's face paled and sweat appeared on it. Wendy leaned back too and she whispered, "Is he really that strong?"

"I've seen him in action," Gray said, his face looking dark, and afraid, for a second. Erza saw the look on Gray's face and she crossed her arms in front of her, thinking about how strong something would have to be to make her powerful friend make that face. He shivered and shook himself out of it, as even the memory of that man could make him shake in his shoes. "Let's just say it's a losing battle. But I need to get back to Aebrith, I swore to help out."

"I'm going with him," Natsu mentioned to the others who he had not told yet.

Gray sighed and said, "Yeah, Natsu's coming along."

"Sounds like a fun time," someone said behind Gray.

He and Natsu spun around fast and then stepped back in surprise as there was a full-grown man standing only a foot behind them. "Whoa! Mayor, you came outta nowhere," Natsu said, chuckling a few times to calm down his nerves.

"Daddy!" Goten exclaimed. The little boy ran over and Goku lifted up his son.

"That's weird," Goku said as he picked up his son under the armpits. "I don't remember having a bird for a son."

A puff of smoke surrounded Goten and his arms went back to normal as did his face. "It's me!" Goten shouted.

"Wow!" Goku said in a voice that sounded amazed and made the Fairy Tail mages smile at the father. Goku lifted his son up over his head and put the boy's legs over his shoulders, before turning back to the two male mages in front of him. "I want to come too."

Gray's eyes turned huge. "Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, this King guy sounds strong," Goku said. "I can't wait to fight him."

Gray's bottom lip lowered and he started to sweat a little more. _It's not like I can tell him not to go, and having Son Goku come with me would boost not only the Resistance's power, but our morale too._ As Gray thought about this, Natsu pumped a fist and sounded pumped up that Goku would be going.

Droy arrived at the group and the muscular mage who used plant-type magic asked, "How are you guys planning on getting there? The Great Ocean is pretty big."

"Well," Gray began. He scratched his chin a little and turned to Goku. "I guess-"

"You guys can come with us," a cheerful voice said to the right of them. They spun that way and most of them were surprised to see a group of six people standing right next to them. The group had been on a different area of the training field, but when they saw the gathering over here they decided to come check it out. Straw Hat Luffy stood at the front of his six-man crew and he looked at Gray, "Sanji says you know where Zoro is. That's where you're going right?"

"Umm," Gray began. "He is on Aebrith," Gray said. "But Aebrith is kind of enormous you know, right? I haven't seen him in over half a year too, so…"

"It's the first clue we've gotten in a while though," Nami interrupted the mage.

"Just having a continent gives us a good place to start looking," Sanji admitted. "Not that we need that shitty swordsman back anyway."

"Hey! We need Zoro back!" Luffy exclaimed at Sanji. "I can't go become the King of the Pirates until Zoro and Chopper are back."

"So," Gray interrupted their conversation as he was getting a little confused by it. "What is it you're offering?"

"Come on our pirate ship," Nami told the man. "You know the continent better than any of us, so it'll be good to have someone who knows what they're doing. Plus, you probably have the best idea as to where to find Zoro once we get there."

"Sounds great," Goku said as he turned to the pirate crew. A few of them who had never talked to Goku before looked at the man with a sense of respect, and nervousness, but his joyful smile put them more at ease. That, and the young boy on top of his shoulders who had the same spiky hair style and smile as him.

Gray looked at Natsu, then at Goku, and then the Straw Hat pirate crew. He opened his mouth to thank them, when another voice spoke up on his left. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He turned and saw three people running their way. One of them was in more of a slow jog, the oldest and tallest of the three who had long spiky silver hair. The one in between the guy in the back and the one running fastest towards them was a girl with long auburn hair and wore a pink tank top and skirt. The one in front reached the group and he smiled around at a bunch of his friends.

"Sora!" Luffy said happily at the sight of the boy with spiky brown hair.

Goku smiled at the Keybearer who saved his life in Lelouch's base, and now again in Metropolis. "We were just talking about going to Aebrith to fight the King," Goku said.

"And help Gray's friends," Natsu mentioned.

"And find Zoro," Luffy added.

"Wow, sounds like fun," Sora said and laughed. Kairi and Riku came up on either of Sora's sides and he looked at each of them with a grin. They were smiling at him back and Riku nodded when Sora gave him a questioning look. Sora grinned even more when he saw Riku nod and he spun back, "Mind if we tag along?"

Gray opened his mouth but Natsu spoke first, "Sure, the more people the better."

"Woohoo!" Luffy cheered. "Sora's coming on my ship!"

"Haha, I went on it that time after Port Royal though, remember?" Sora asked.

Kairi turned to her boyfriend, "But we haven't traveled with Luffy on it before. This will be fun!" She looked past Sora to his other side, "Plus, Riku's with us this time."

Riku nodded his head and he looked around at the group in front of him. The nineteen year old frowned at first, then grinned, _I've got a few others I bet will want to tag along. Hope you're ready for another adventure._

"Can I come along too daddy?" the boy sitting on Goku's head asked.

A few of the people around looked unsure and Goku chuckled before saying, "Not this time Goten. You're still too young."

"Aww," Goten complained. He spotted Trunks running around and using the new magical powers he learned and Goku saw his son wanted to get down so he picked Goten up and put the boy back on the ground. "Thanks daddy!" Goten said and he ran off after his friend. Seeing how fast Goten sprinted away, or _not_ seeing for a few of them, some of them wondered if maybe having a powerful demi-Saiyan along wouldn't be so bad.

Goku was not thinking it for the same reasons, but he was thinking along the same lines as them. "I'm going to go see if Gohan wants to come along." He lifted off the ground and flew away in a blur of white light. As he flew off, he thought, _I hope I see Tien while I'm there._

The group on the field watched him leave, then Riku spoke up, "When do you want to go?"

The Straw Hats looked over at the silver haired teen. A few of them looked a little nervous as they thought about that final Underworld base they infiltrated the day before Metropolis. They remembered Ansem's voice coming out of Riku's body and how the monster they had to fight in Castle Oblivion, and who turned most of them into Heartless, was actually inside his body. Luffy did not look as nervous though and he twisted a finger in his ear. "Why don't we go now?" he asked.

"Baka," Nami scolded him. "We haven't stocked up the ship for a two day journey, let alone a trip across the ocean."

"I hear the Great Ocean is larger than the continent of Awul itself," Gray mentioned. "If so, a trip on a sailing vessel will take several months-"

"Sunny's not just any ship," Franky began. Gray looked at the cyborg who smirked and continued, "She's a SUPER ship!" He posed with his big metal arms up over his head diagonally and Gray sweatdropped at the pose.

Gray hummed and he nodded his head as he thought about that thing Franky did when they were leaving Port Royal to make them fly and move over a kilometer in seconds. He nodded his head a few times, "Still, Nami is right. The trip's going to be pretty long. We'll stop by Pao's fields when we get back and gather up enough food to last us."

"Whatever you think we need," Sanji began, "get ten times that amount." He had an annoyed look on his face and he pointed a thumb at the rubberman on his left, "This idiot has a rubber stomach. Have to make a ton of food for him."

"Don't worry about that," Natsu said.

The others looked confused and Erza stepped up in front and stated, "The Saiyans are the same way. Why do you think a town the size of Pao had enough food to sustain the population of Metropolis?"

"Heh, you got a point there," Sanji admitted.

"Anyway," Gray brought the conversation back on task. "I would like to get back as soon as possible. So if we could leave within the week?"

He left that offer out there and Luffy looked around at his crew before nodding once. "Yeah, I want to find Zoro as fast as possible too."

"Friday sound good to everyone?" Sora asked. No one seemed to have any problems with that and he grinned, "Alright. See you all then."

A black portal opened behind Sora and he and his friends turned around. The others all stared, mouths slightly agape, as Sora, Kairi, and Riku walked into the black portal and it closed behind them, leaving nothing there. Usopp gulped and had to remind himself that these people were their allies. The sight of the darkness made him shiver though, and he clenched his fists at his sides at the thought of his two years as a Heartless monster.

"You guys are going to leave on Friday?" Lisanna asked as she walked over, having left Trunks to play with Goten, (both of whom she was currently babysitting). Natsu nodded at her and she smiled, "In that case, let's make sure your last few days on Awul are fun!"

"Party at the guild tonight!" Droy exclaimed and pumped his fists in the air.

The other Fairy Tail wizards all cheered along with that idea. Erza smiled and she gazed around at all the people around her and all over the field. She stepped forward and stared at Luffy, "Would you like to join us?"

"Nah," Luffy replied. "We're having a party on the ship tonight."

"We have parties on the ship every night," Usopp mumbled under his breath.

"In that case, see you Friday," Erza told them and nodded her head at the pirates in front of her.

"Friday." Nami repeated and nodded at the most powerful woman she had ever met.

sc

"It's alright, you guys head on without me," Nami told her crewmates as they climbed up on the back of a land-speeder. They had stayed at the field for much of the day, but the suns were going down in the western sky and they wanted to make it back before suns-set.

Usopp had just climbed up the ladder on the back of the speeder, and he looked back at Nami. "Huh? Why?"

"I have something I need to go do," Nami told him. She looked past at Luffy who was looking back at her worriedly. They were about to drive across an entire continent to the coast where their ship was anchored, but Nami gave him a reassuring smile to ease his nerves. "Don't worry, I'll catch up with you. This won't take long."

The other crewmates looked around at each other but they all smiled at Nami in the end. They had enough faith in her abilities to leave her alone here, especially considering they were friends with a lot of the other people around there. "Alright, be careful Nami," Luffy called back. He walked over to the driver's seat and turned on the speeder, then put it into gear before the rest of the crew had sat down. Only Robin was already on her seat when Luffy slammed the throttle forwards and Nami started laughing as Usopp, Franky, and Sanji fell over.

Nami giggled a little longer until she watched the speeder climb up one of the natural barriers around the training field and then leave her sight over the top of the wall. She calmed herself down and turned around with a smile that she lowered into a casual grin. She walked forward with authority in her step, making people training around her move out of the way and stop training instead of asking her to go around them. She marched right in between fights but no one spoke up against her as she seemed somewhat intimidating at the moment.

A young boy standing in front of two others who had wooden swords in their hands saw his two friends look over his shoulders first in surprise, then in fear as they started backing up. He felt out behind him and turned to see who Chester and A.J. were so nervous about. "Oh hey Na-mi," Timmy slowed down at the end of his sentence as he saw Nami's face. She did not look angry, but the expression on it made him want to shush and let her speak.

She walked up to him expectantly, and said, "Let's go." She turned and started walking back the other way.

Timmy glanced back at his friends who shrugged at him, then jogged after Nami and ran up a few steps behind her. Even when he was with his friends, he had a distant look on his face, but he lost that look a little as it was replaced with confusion. "Um, where are we going?"

Nami turned back around and saw that Timmy's friends were now out of hearing range. She looked down at him and said, "We're heading off on an adventure on the Thousand Sunny soon, and you have to come with us."

Timmy's eyes went wide. "What? Why?" Timmy asked.

"Because," Nami explained. "I'm in charge of you now." Timmy looked surprised and Nami continued in a softer tone, "Wanda told me so." Timmy's eyes widened even more and Nami gulped as she got down to her knees. She knew there was nothing she could really do to force him to come with her, and it made her nervous about how he would respond. She tried to keep her voice confident though and she said, "I promised Wanda I would take care of you, so you'll have to stay with me on my trip to Aebrith."

Timmy looked into Nami's eyes and he seemed unsure. He thought about his two friends far behind him, and the city of Metropolis that could still use his help. He thought about all his other friends on the continent. And then as he was thinking about it, Nami reached behind her and pulled out something that made Timmy's heart start speeding up. In her right hand was a hat, a pink hat. It looked like it was just made, with fresh stitchings, but it looked just like his old one. _She, made that for me?_ Timmy thought as he lifted his head from the hat up into Nami's eyes.

She didn't say anything but her smile lost some of its nervousness at the sight of Timmy's eyes. He lifted his left arm and rubbed it back and forth a few times before lowering in and showing his eyes were still wet but he was smiling wide. He ran forward and put his face into Nami's stomach. "Okay," he whispered. "I'll come."

* * *

 **A/N GRRRRRR. I clicked on Manage Stories to get to the reviews for Nexus to add them at the bottom of this Author's note, but the right click did not work and it took me off of this page, erased my edits, and my entire Author's Note at the bottom. So, gonna keep this short. I was tearing up at the end of editing that last part. Goku, Keybearers, and Straw Hats all coming along on Gray's mission. Krillin out looking for Android 18. And for the next two chapters, I want you to guess the NINETEEN people who will be going on the Thousand Sunny for the next arc. Hope you can guess them all, you have this chapter and the next chapter's reviews, so two guesses (cuz 17.8 does not exist), and winner gets a shout out at the beginning of Nexus: Heroes Will Rise (if no one gets all nineteen, then it's whoever's closest). Anyway, thanks for reading, leave a review below!**

KCSupido chapter 96 . Dec 21

Very informative past couple chapters. Sorry I didn't review sooner: had no mobile data. Its interesting to note that Thor and Grim know more about the world than they let on.  
More questions!  
1.) Are the people connected to Sosa (Ventus, Rocas, and Xion) their own people on Nexus?  
2.) I'm curious of Sonic and company are on Nexus as well. I know we saw Mario and Pokemon, but Nintendo hasn't shown up overly much either.  
3.) Is it possible that alternate versions of characters could show up? I know there's a theory that Harry Porter became Master of Death and most theories say he can't die because of it.  
4.) Not sure how it would work, but maybe The Doctor and the TARDIS are stuck on Nexus as well? But he cant leave the planet but maybe travel through the timeline?  
Keep up the amazing work!

 **Yeah, turns out the Grim Reaper and the God of Thunder have some information as to what's really going on on Nexus?! Anyway, to your questions:**

 **Question 1: No spoilers XD**

 **Q 2: I'll have to study up on my Sonic if imma add them, 'cuz I don't know much about them right now. Always a possibility though.**

 **Q 3: Never heard that thing about Harry, but alternate versions of characters can definitely appear. Future Trunks is proof of that.**

 **Q 4: That was an awesome idea. Idk where I can throw them in in the Aebrith storyline right now, but I'll think about it! Thanks for all the ideas and questions. They get me thinking and make my writing better. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed. 'Till next time!**


	98. Nexus 17-7 It's Not A Good Place

**A/N Merry Christmas (Eve) everyone. Enjoy the penultimate chapter of Nexus's first Saga.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the media you may recognize the characters in this story from.**

* * *

 **Nexus 17.7**

"Yahoo!" Luffy leapt off the side of his ship with Usopp and Franky on his sides. They all had their hands up above their heads and dove in a very synchronized fashion. They all popped up out of the water too, the two of the sides floating on their backs while Luffy sat inside the circular floatie he jumped off in. He had his arms slung over the sides of it and his face looked so relaxed with all the strength drained out of it. Luffy sat there with his tongue out, but at least he was in the water like the rest of his crew. Nami and Robin lay on their backs on top of a long raft-like inflatable, and Sanji flipped burgers on a small platform Franky installed that would slide out from the hull of the ship so that someone swimming off the side could swim over and make a quick meal if they wanted to.

Sanji flipped the burgers he had cooking over, then shouted at Nami and Robin to watch him. He jumped up in the air and did a dozen flips and spins while thinking, _Robin-chan, Nami-swan, watch your Sanji dive gracefully in this sea and you will fall gracefully into my arms._ Sanji popped his head over the water after finishing the dive and looked over to see if the women saw him. The two of them were casually talking about something completely different, and Sanji drowned.

As the chef sank with a look of rejection on his face, Usopp turned to his captain who was sitting in the floatie. "Hey Luffy, wanna go build sandcastles?"

"Yeah," Luffy said in a half-excited, half-energy-drained state-because-of-the-seawater kind of voice.

Luffy, Franky, and Usopp headed to shore to have a sandcastle-building contest. While most of the boys swam off, Nami turned to Robin with a sigh. She lowered her sunglasses and said to her older friend, "This is the life, you know? I don't see why we don't spend another month or two here before heading back out again. I need a vacation in my life, right?"

Robin chuckled a little and turned her head away from the book she was reading to her friend. She looked at Nami through her own black sunglasses and did not lower them as she spoke, "I think a week is a fair amount of time to have asked Luffy for a break. I see no need to extend it."

Nami humphed and stuck out her bottom lip. She turned back on the inflatable float and looked off the other side into the open ocean. Nami sighed, "I guess you're right. I just don't see what the big rush is."

Back on shore, it was only a minute or two into the competition, but Franky already had a massive sandcastle with sand-cannons on top of its walls and sand-barricades around its boundaries. Luffy had a mound of sand getting higher and higher even as sand fell down the walls. Usopp had a different kind of masterpiece than Franky, having drawn a replicate of the Mona Lisa, a famous painting he saw in Nexus at one point, to scale in the sand beneath him. "Waa-la!" Usopp exclaimed and jumped up to his feet.

Luffy turned from the top of his sandcastle and he stuck his lips out. "Ooooh!" Luffy slid down his sandcastle's wall and shouted, "Who's that?"

Franky walked around Luffy's mound and he groaned at the masterpiece in the sand. Usopp stood there proudly next to it for a few seconds and just beamed. When he looked back at his masterpiece though, the woman was suddenly no longer smiling. Usopp's jaw lowered farther and farther as did the other two men's as the woman started glaring up at them angrily. Her sandy face became a horrible sight after a few seconds and they reeled back at it. Finally the entire face turned to a blurry mush, while Luffy's castle collapsed behind them. Franky looked back at his own castle nervously, but he seemed to have build it sturdier, being a shipwright and all. As he was in the middle of sighing in relief though, the ground around his castle started to shake.

The walls of Franky's sandcastle crumbled as did all the barricades, and his turrets fell to pieces before his eyes. Franky clenched his big red fists in anger and he spun around the same time Luffy and Usopp did. "Who did that?!" Luffy and Franky yelled, while Usopp shouted it in an angry whisper.

They turned in a full hundred and eighty degrees, and then stopped when they were looking straight back on shore away from the water. Something was swirling around in the sand, and the sand whirlpool started to get bigger while they stared at it. Their eyes opened wide as the beach did the same, opening up a five yard by five yard circle in the floor. Sand collapsed down, and then the ground beneath the sand rose up. "I knew I was getting better at sand-bending," the girl who popped out of the ground said. She had a lot of friends with her who all smirked or laughed at the expressions on the Straw Hats' faces. The girl herself though made all of the pirates smile wide after a few seconds of the shock. She stood there in a bathing suit like the rest of her friends, a green two-piece bikini that easily covered the young girl, and she had on sandals under her feet. "Yo," the girl said and rose her small right hand, "what's up?"

 **FD+715**

 **Port Maple**

"So, we'll head up the western coast all the way to Port Royal?" Nico Robin stated and leaned back in her seat a little. The others at the table were all leaning in and they had a map with a lot of wrinkles on it out on the table. It was one of Nami's maps that she claimed to be very accurate. The group was sitting in a rowdy tavern that was pretty crowded at the moment.

"Hit every port from here to there. It should be the biggest haul, but hopefully we can find some people before then," Nami agreed with the darker haired woman on her left side.

Kuzan pointed down at the map and dragged his finger from the point in the farthest northeast on the map to the capital of the NEG more centered in the north. "Port Royal is not very far from Metropolis. We are getting dangerously close to our enemies without a real plan."

Two tables away from the pirates and their former Admiral ally, a girl sat up in her seat. She put her mug down and her ears twitched as she sat there facing the wall.

"I just want to go fight Tetsuo already, and Akainu," Luffy said annoyedly. The rubber pirate groaned and put on a pouty face.

"We'll get to that," Kuzan assured the pirate. "But Tetsuo and Akainu are not our only opponents. There will need to be others helping us."

"We know," Franky said, as Kuzan had mentioned it many time before. "Those NEG bastards sure have gotten strong."

"They're amassing power faster than ever these past few months," Sanji said. He pointed down at the map and circled a few new areas towards the south and east that the NEG had recently acquired. "We're going to have to update the map again."

Nami frowned at the chef who immediately apologized for implying that Nami's map was off. She sighed and admitted, "Though you are right, I'll have to adjust the borders. Hopefully we can start adjusting them the other way soon," she added and smirked as she imagined drawing smaller borders for the NEG.

The whole group was staring intently at the map, but the most distracted of them spun around right before the rest did. Luffy turned and he opened his mouth to say something, but the girl in front of him slammed her hands down on their table. The rest of the group jumped in surprise. Kuzan stayed calm but Nami, Robin, Franky, and Sanji were all startled by the loud smacks on the side of their table. They spun and looked at the girl in a black hoodie wearing a pair of jeans, with a set of big headphones down around her neck. She had on a pair of sunglasses and was only around four, four and a half feet tall.

"Did I just hear you planning treason?" The girl asked, her voice accusatory, her hands clenching on their table.

"Ummm," Nami stuttered.

"If so," the girl continued. "Then it my _obligation_ , as a citizen of this great country, to stop you," she said. The girl wearing sunglasses inside the tavern grinned at the group in front of her.

Nami made to stand up but Franky held up an open palm towards her. The cyborg was the closest one to the girl who walked over to their rectangular table, and he got up on his side of the bench. He rested his right hand down on the girl's left shoulder, "Yow little sis! This is no place for a girl like you."

The small girl chuckled a few times and she lifted up her left hand that she put on Franky's huge red metal one. "There is no other girl like me," she said, and crushed down on the hand on her shoulder. Franky's steel hand, his hand made out of metal he claimed to be incredibly sturdy, crunched under her fingers. The rest of the group jumped up to their feet and the girl in front of them frowned and crushed harder on Franky's hand, making him yell out and many others around the bar to look their way. "Hand of steel huh? Not a good move."

Sanji raced forward, but stopped short in front of the girl. He clenched his teeth and yelled out, "Sorry Franky! I can't hit her!"

Franky yelled out in more pain, but the small girl felt that the woman behind the cyborg whose hand she was crushing was raising up her arms. _Maybe a weapon, maybe a power, take her out just to be sure. Use the guy who won't hit a girl._ She rose up the cyborg with the hand she was crushing his fist with, and she slammed him down into the ground. As Franky hit the floor, a huge chunk of stone ripped up through the floor and slammed into Sanji's stomach, bending the pirate over the stone slab. When Sanji's body was completely draped over the rock, the girl jumped and kicked her right foot out. The rock broke off and it and Sanji went flying forward. The girl felt strange as it felt like half a dozen arms were suddenly wrapped around her, but when the rock with the perverted guy on it slammed into the woman who rose her arms, all the extra arms sprouting off her disappeared.

 _She has a strong power, restrict her movements now._ The girl rose up both hands and the older woman who was about to get back on her feet got surrounded in a rock coating. The girl swung her left arm and then her right and the cyborg and the pervy guy both got trapped too. "Oh, too slow," the girl said as she leaned to the side and a fist went flying past her. The fist that went past opened up at the bar though and the rubbery man who threw it yelled, "Gum Gum Rocket!" He shot off the floor and slammed into the girl, sending them both tumbling across the floor.

As they were rolling, the girl heard silverware falling off a table that they tumbled through. She rose up her arms and the silverware wrapped around her fists, forming steel gloves on her hands. Kuzan stood up his full ten feet tall and he spoke in a deep voice, "Hey hey, calm down." He breathed out and the room dropped ten degrees. The girl in front of him shivered, and she noticed the cyborg and the guy who would not hit her break out of her stone constraints. "Let us leave without any more trouble and you won't get hurt."

"Hmm," the girl hummed. She heard the man next to her get back up on his feet completely. She could feel the ground under his feet creaking as he bent down. His breath hovered in the cool air and she heard his angry, aggravated growl as he threw an arm back again. "Alright," she said, and rose up her right fist that she opened pointing behind her. The girl opened her eyes wide in surprise and skid forwards a few feet as Luffy's fist slammed into her open palm. She even winced at the hard punch that she tried to catch straight out. "I'll admit, you're pretty strong."

The others were getting confused at what this girl was doing. She started smirking and walked over to their table that they were all off of by now. Most other patrons of the bar had left or were hiding behind their overturned tables or the counter. This girl just strolled past broken tables and knocked-over chairs to the Straw Hats' table, and she sat down on the bench that Franky got off of. "Let me hear more about this, Anti-NEG League you guys are trying to start."

"Anti NEG League," Nami muttered to herself. _That's actually not that bad._ She stayed out of the fight mainly, but now that she looked over at the girl who sat at the table across from where she was standing, she lowered her bottom lip. The girl took off her sunglasses and slid them up her head, making everyone around the table and inside the bar drop their jaws. "You, you're-"

"Toph," the girl said. "Toph Beifong."

 **Present**

"Toph!" Luffy shouted happily. Toph stood there on top of the sand with a dozen of her friends from Pao with her. Most of them were in bathing suits too, and Natsu sprinted right past her over to the water that he dove in. Aang was also pretty excited and grabbed Katara by the hand before the two of them sprinted towards the water to jump in.

Toph smiled at the pirate captain who took a little time for her to like, and the same vice versa. Neither of them liked each other much to start off: Toph thought Luffy thought less of her because she was blind, while Luffy was angry that she attacked them and held a little bit of a grudge for the first few days they were together. Toph stayed annoyed longer, until Luffy finally accepted that she could fight as well as any of them even with her blindness.

"Are you okay?" Franky asked the young girl. He and Luffy ran over and Usopp jogged behind them, though he did not know Toph as well as his crewmates did. The cyborg got up to the girl and continued, "You were hurt bad after the battle. Hope you are taking it slow there little sis."

"I'm perfectly fine," Toph assured and swung around her arms in big circles to show it. Around her, the other Fairy Tail members who came along with Natsu were heading towards the water. A green haired man came with the rest of them, and an orange haired teen tagged along with him. Lubba and Chelsea walked towards the water, though Lubba had two lines of blood dripping down from his nostrils considering all the gorgeous girls in bikinis around them. Toph grinned at Franky as she put her arms down, "Having Sora living in the same town really works out well. Few blasts of Curaga a day and I was up in no time." Sora smiled over at her as she said it but he was in a conversation with his girlfriend and best friend as they jogged down to the water to join in the fun.

The earth-bender girl pointed out towards the water and the others looked over to see what she was motioning at. "If Natsu can move around like that, then no one should still be injured. I'd never seen anyone with more broken bones than him after Metropolis. Except maybe Laxus," she mentioned with a dark chuckle.

"Were the Saiyans all okay?" Usopp asked, wondering why the Dragon Slayers were considered the most injured of the people in Pao.

"Yeah yeah, they're fine," Toph said with a wave of her hand. "Saiyan healing or something. Should have seen Goku. One minute he's got a hole the size of a watermelon in his stomach, the next minute he's perfectly okay."

Over at the edge of the water, Nami and Robin just got out and were walking over towards the group higher up on shore. "Toph!" Nami exclaimed as she shook some water out of her hair. The younger girl looked over and Nami smiled at her, "It's great to see you."

"Yeah, great to see you too Nami," Toph replied, then pointed up at her eyes with a goofy smile on her face. The girl who couldn't "see" anyone got a few laughs out of her friends even though some of the Fairy Tail mages seemed a little more uncomfortable about the joke.

Most of the group ran towards the water and jumped in. A few of them stayed on shore and dropped towels and their other belongings and just lay out in the sun. It was getting close to the peak of the summer season and they were all loving the suns.

Everyone who jumped in the water swam out a little towards the Straw Hats' ship anchored there. They climbed up on the platform sticking out of the side and jumped off despite Sanji's annoyed protests that they were crowding him and his grill. He wound up moving it to the upper deck so the others could have fun jumping off, and the large group spent much of the day in the water.

"I'm telling you, we should go as soon as possible," at the edge of the water, Gray was standing looking out over the ocean while his friend Natsu made a sand castle with Ben behind him. "There's no telling what-"

"It's been months Gray," Natsu said without looking away from his sandcastle. "I'm sure that a few more days relaxing on Awul won't end the world."

"That's not my point," Gray muttered angrily. "I just don't see what the point of waiting to Friday is."

"Because you may not like relaxing," a woman said behind him and Gray looked back to see Nami heading back to the water after tanning for quite a while. She overheard part of the conversation and continued, "But this is the first time in years that I have been able to just lay on a beach for a whole day without worrying about anything. No monsters, no enemies," Nami strolled right into the water and grinned, "surrounded by friends."

The woman dove forward and made very little splash as she went under the water. Gray sighed at her and reminded himself that Friday was only a few days away. Natsu agreed with Nami and added, "Besides, the longer we stay, the more people we can ask to come with us. I was thinking about heading to Rhodar on Thursday and seeing if Sting and Rogue want to come along. Not that we need their help," Natsu explained so the others did not think he was nervous, "I just wanna catch up with the guys."

Gray hummed to himself. _Three Dragon Slayers is better than one. I wish Laxus would offer to come along, that would really make a difference. Though, having Goku and Timmy already should be a good start._

As Gray was thinking, he suddenly noticed the edge of the water was no longer right in front of his toes. At first he thought the tide was going out, but he quickly noticed the water was receding much too fast. He looked out over the water and past all his friends swimming around near the shore.

"Whoa! Where did you guys come from?" Gray heard Natsu exclaim. Out the corner of his eye he saw Natsu getting up fast and looking behind him, so Gray glanced back as well and watched as Sora and Riku suddenly appeared out of the water, and half of the Saiyans flew in out of nowhere and landed on the beach.

"Not a good sign," Ben muttered and got up to his feet as well. He saw Gray spin back around and looked out into the water and he turned as well.

Luffy was sitting on a tube in the shallow water, when the pirate's head snapped hard to the right. His chef stopped barbecuing at the same time and spun to the opposite side of their ship's deck. Out in the ocean they could see something coming towards them, and the water around the shape was rocking around harder and getting higher off the surface of the water.

Nami lowered her sunglasses and dropped her jaw. The navigator regained herself quickly and shouted, "Franky! Coup de Burst the Sunny away from here!"

The cyborg dove down under the water and then kicked up fast enough to shoot himself out of the surface and up onto their ship's deck. Sanji jumped off the ship and kicked the air under his feet to keep him elevated just above the surface of the water in front of Nami. Robin did not want to be useless on an inflatable float in the occasion of a fight and she crossed her arms, sprouting wings from her back that she used to fly up next to Sanji. Once she was flying there though, the two of them started rising higher above the surface as the mass of water in front of them was getting taller as well.

"Everyone get out of the water!" Riku shouted. The silver haired teen waved his arm inwards and the others started swimming in. Everyone rushed their way out and Luffy doggy-paddled over, feeling very weak in his tube so he was moving slower than most.

"Damn it," Sanji growled and shot out of the air. He spun a kick and slammed it into Luffy's back, throwing the captain out of the water and up on the sand where he skid across the beach for a few seconds.

"Thwank fyuogh," Luffy mumbled into the ground with a mouth full of sand. He jumped up on his feet and spun around just as Lubba and Chelsea ran up to his elevation on the beach.

"What is that thing?" Chelsea asked nervously.

They watched as the water rose up higher directly in the center of the large mass, and at the top of it was the shape they originally saw. Now that it was closer they could see it was a raft of some kind, though it was strange in the aspect that the front of it had four trees on it. There were two trees on either side of the raft and the others dropped their jaws more as a single creature stood in between those trees. A magnificent lion with a large mane and beautiful fur coat stood there gazing down at them, while underneath the raft the water morphed into the shape of an old man's head.

The mass of water rose two hundred feet tall and transformed into a man made entirely of water. The sides of the mass lifted up and the water guy created arms he clenched their fists above him. "RROOOAAAARRRR!" The lion lifted its head and bellowed out a booming roar that sent ripples around the ocean at the base of the water giant.

"This is nuts!" Jet shouted. The quick Fairy Tail mage stumbled backwards and his friend Droy fell to the ground in front of him when trying to do the same.

"What do you think they want?" Sora asked. The teen rose up his arms and a yellow hilt appeared that he gripped his hands. Sora snapped his Keyblade down to his side and said, "'Cause if it's a fight, let's give it to them."

"Them who?" Nami shouted. The soaking-wet woman kept taking steps backwards and she stared up at the water giant and his lion overlord. "What are we even fighting?"

The lion roared again, and the giant whose upper body was made of thousands of gallons of water punched forward. As he punched, his body broke apart and collapsed down on the shore. Really, it collapsed on the _new_ shore, where the water line had receded to after so much water was sucked back into the sea. He collapsed down and his water splashed forward, slamming into the crowd and knocking many of them down and washing them up the beach.

Gohan lowered his right hand and watched as his kiai blew apart their opponent. He saw the raft on top dropping now without anything to support it and the lion stumbled forward, almost falling off of it. Oddly, it looked like one of the tree branches lowered down and stopped the lion from falling off. Gohan was going to let the raft drop all the way and smash to pieces when it hit the water, but his father rose up his right hand and the raft lowered more slowly. Goku moved his hand towards shore and the raft moved with it, before he lowered it down to the wet sand softly in between some of his wet friends who were scrambling back up on their feet.

The water all over the beach washed back out to sea, leaving over a dozen people lying down and spitting up water on the sand. Gohan heard splashing out in the water and turned to see that Luffy got washed out with the wave. He sensed around but did not feel anyone else in the water, and he sighed as it just had to be the one who could not swim who got dragged out. He flew over and dove down to get the pirate, grabbing him right as he went under and yanking him up over the surface.

Luffy spit out some water and smiled at the young teen who picked him up, "Thanks Gohan."

"You're welcome Luffy," Gohan told his old friend.

Over on shore, Goku walked towards the raft he put down casually. Most of the others were looking at it with angry looks and in battle-ready stances. When they looked at the raft closer though, most of them stopped being on guard and just looked confused. Other than the lion, there were dozens of animals on the long raft. The trees were weird sure, but the cheetah, and the wooly mammoths, and especially the centaurs were downright confusing.

"Hello there," Goku greeted the strange group of animals on the raft. He looked closer and spotted a few people standing behind the lion. "Why are you attacking us?"

The lion stepped off the front of the raft and four people stepped down behind him. The trees uprooted from the wooden planks they stuck themselves into for the journey and used those roots like legs to step off the platform. The lion walked towards the spiky haired man who questioned them and its eyes opened wide, "Son Goku?" The lion wondered aloud.

The four people behind the lion stopped in place. Their eyes widened and they looked to the lion and back to the man in front of him. The tallest of the four, a young man with dirty blond hair, spoke up, "This is Goku?" He walked up to the lion's right side and bowed his head to the man in front of him for a second, "We are sorry, we had no idea you were here."

"Well why did you attack us?!" Natsu yelled over, finally getting back up on his feet and shaking the water off him. A lot of people looked ready to fight but the ones who just got off the raft did not look battle-ready.

The young man turned to Natsu and he frowned uncomfortably. "We're sorry," he repeated. "My name is Peter. I am a King of Narnia, as is my brother Edmund," he motioned to the younger man behind him who was a fairly muscular boy in his late teens. "These are our sisters, Queens Susan and Lucy," he motioned first to the older girl and then the younger.

"Why did you attack?" someone repeated Natsu's questions. The humans, the lion, and the others on their raft turned up the beach and looked at a teenager with long, spiky silver hair who was glaring their way with dark green eyes.

The blond young man opened his mouth, but the lion stepped forward and spoke first, shocking most people who were not expecting the lion to be able to speak their language. "I sensed a tremendous evil on this beach." After it said it, the lion continued to look Riku's way and the teenager clenched his teeth angrily as he realized he was the "evil" this lion was talking about. The lion turned to Goku and said, "It seems I was mistaken. My apologies."

"Who are you?" Nami called over. She was also annoyed at first and was soaked head to toe, but she had a softer expression than some of her friends. She stepped closer to the raft, "Where did you come from?"

The lion turned the young woman's way and she inched back from him. "My name," the creature began, "is Aslan. As to where we come from, that would be across the sea. A little bird told me this land was safe, so we escaped, the few of us who remained."

"Where did you escape from?" Gray asked. The ice mage stepped closer so he was the only other person as close as Son Goku. "You were on Aebrith right?" He asked, and the people on the raft all looked at him hesitantly. He continued, "Where on the continent did you come from? Could you have not escaped to Resistance lands?"

"Resistance lands?" Peter asked sarcastically.

Lucy, the youngest of the four humans near the raft, stepped closer to the Fairy Tail mage. "The Resistance has been pushed from the west coast. The Emperor took all our lands."

"No one came to save us," Edmund growled angrily. "We tried to fight. All of Narnia banded together to fight them."

Susan bowed her head, "But we weren't enough. The beavers…"

Lucy held back tears, "Trumpkin, and Mr. Tumnas…"

Peter clenched his fists at his sides, "And Caspian, they all died and the Resistance couldn't help us. They can't even help themselves."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, trying to stay calm. "What happened to the Resistance?"

Aslan looked at the young mage with black hair and he stepped towards him. "The Resistance grows smaller by the day. There is only one undisputed King of Aebrith now. None can stop him." The lion looked tired, his golden fur seemed a little fainter in this moment than it did a few seconds ago. His voice upon mention of the King seemed to crack and after he spoke he started coughing in deep guttural growls.

Lucy Pevensie ran over to the lion's side and she put an arm under his head and the other up on top to rub back and forth. Aslan lifted up his head and whispered something to the girl. She nodded and stood back up fully, though she kept petting the lion next to her. "Excuse me," she began to the man with spiky black hair who was still looking at them. "Is there somewhere safe around here we can stay? We've been traveling for weeks, and the ocean is quite dangerous."

"Storms every other day," Edmund muttered and stuck out his cheeks thinking about all the sea-sickness.

A few of the people there still looked angry about getting attacked out of nowhere, even though all it really did was get them wet. Before any of them could speak though, Goku said, "You can come back to Pao with us."

"Mayor," Natsu grumbled over at him.

"What?" Goku asked, not seeing why some of them looked annoyed.

Natsu sighed and looked back at the group of mainly animals. _Well, not like I'm going to be in Pao much after Friday anyway._ The Dragon Slayer nodded and some of the new arrivals looking hesitantly at him smiled seeing that they were being accepted. They started getting off the raft and others on the beach came over and asked the four humans some questions, before realizing that about half the animals on the raft could speak too. There was a fox, two centaurs, and a couple of mice who started chatting it up like it was completely natural for them to do.

Sora walked over and he heard a gruff voice on his left. "Come on Diego, get off the raft." Sora turned and saw three wooly mammoths stepping off the large raft, and the biggest one was looking back at a sabertooth tiger who had his claws dug far into the wood.

"You're sure?" Diego questioned. He looked to either side of the raft and mumbled under his breath, "Water, water, nonstop water for weeks." He reached his right front paw over the side of the raft and touched it down on the sand. The tiger let out a deep sigh of relief and then jumped off that raft as fast as he could.

"A little tired of the ocean?" Sora asked as he walked over to the tiger.

Manny turned his head and looked down at the human walking towards them. "Did that human just-"

Sora grinned at the wooly mammoth who was surprised the boy could hear him. Sora turned back to the tiger who had yet to respond to him, as he originally thought the human was just saying something to him and not expecting a reply. "Wait a second," the tiger began and stepped towards Sora who did not back away from it. "You can understand us?"

"Yeah," Sora replied to the animal. "It's weird, why can only half the animals here speak English?"

"Those guys?" Manny asked, motioning with his long trunk over to the raft and all the weird talking creatures who were getting to know the people on the beach. "They're from Narnia. Crazy place from the looks of it."

"Haha, I'll say," Sora agreed. He looked to Manny and then past him at the female mammoth and the younger mammoth girl behind them. "This your family?" He asked.

Manny nodded and introduced Sora to his wife and daughter. Sora was listening at first, until he spotted something on the raft that made his jaw drop. He spun away from Manny who was going to say something about him being rude, but instead backed up in surprise as a blue blur shout off the raft and tackled Sora. The two of them tumbled across the sand and a little girl ran off the raft chasing after the blue ball of fur.

"Stitch! What are you doing?" Lilo ran across the beach and over to Stitch who she thought randomly attacked that boy. When she got close though she came to a stop seeing Stitch licking the teen who was petting him all over. The four-armed, alien monster thing licked and hugged Sora who was laughing and hugging him back.

"Hey there Stitch, long time no see," Sora said and he pet the creature some more.

Lilo looked at the teen in surprise as he stood up in front of her. "How do you know Stitch?" Lilo asked him.

"Oh, we go way back," Sora replied with a laugh. He looked down at the small creature that he sometimes summoned into battle and gave him a wink. He turned to the girl, "How do you know him?"

"He's my dog," Lilo replied. Sora gawked at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. He looked down at Stitch, and his laughs caught in his throat as his antennae shrank back into his head, as did two of his arms so that he looked a little cuter, and less like a deformed monster. "See?" Lilo asked smugly.

As Sora laughed and talked to the little girl, Natsu was talking to a centaur with Luffy who was amazed to see such an awesome creature. Goku started walking with Aslan who was speaking in a quieter tone to the Saiyan.

One man at the top of the beach had a grim look on his face that he could not shake off. He stood there staring at the same spot since he heard what Aslan had to say about the Resistance. A woman walked up to him and he looked up into her brown eyes. "Gray," Nami began, "I changed my mind. We can leave right away."

The pessimistic young man thinking about his friends on Aebrith opened his eyes wider. He nodded at Nami who had demanded near a week of relaxation after the decision to go to Aebrith was made. They were still supposed to have a couple of days, but Gray lifted his head and shouted, "Hey guys, get ready!" Everyone on the beach looked back at Gray who lowered his head back down and stared out over the ocean. "We leave for Aebrith tomorrow."

Those people who just arrived from Aebrith spun to the man who made the announcement. "Why would you want to go there?" Susan called to the mage.

"We're leaving tomorrow?" Luffy asked, looking over at Gray and more specifically the orange haired woman next to him. Nami nodded her head and Luffy smiled. The rubberman threw his hands up in the air, "Yosh! Let's do it!"

Sora smiled and nodded his head. He looked down at Stitch, "I can always call on you, right?" The little blue dog-thing nodded its head back at Sora. "Thanks," the boy said. He said goodbye to Lilo and Stitch, then waved to the wooly mammoths and their sabertooth tiger friend.

"This is goodbye then huh?" Toph questioned as she walked up to a few of the Straw Hats. They looked down at the short earth-bender girl who grinned up at them. "Have fun out on the ocean."

"You sure you don't want to come?" Sanji asked, his voice sounding devastated.

"No solid ground for weeks?" Toph asked and rose her eyebrows. "No thanks." She turned her head so she was facing the other two benders she came to the beach with. Aang and Katara were saying their goodbyes to Gray and Natsu and she smiled hearing their voices. "Thanks for your help," she said, turning back to the pirates.

"So you found all your friends?" Robin questioned the younger girl.

Toph lowered her smile a little. "No, there's still an idiot or two I want to find." She continued, "I'm gonna give you a few names. Look around for 'em okay?" Sanji, Robin, and Franky nodded at the young girl. After a few seconds they realized she did not see their nods and they all said 'okay' together. Toph chuckled and told her friends the names before turning around. She lifted up her right hand, gave her friends a little wave, and said, "Thanks."

Higher up the beach, others from Pao had gathered. Lubba looked on the verge of tears and he ran forward for a hug, "Erza! I am going to miss you!"

She stuck out a hand and caught his face mid-dive, stopping him short and making his nose bleed for a different reason than usual. The woman lit up in a burst of white light and when it vanished, so did her bikini, being replaced by the normal suit of armor and combat skirt she wore around. She smiled at the man whose face she pushed back, "I will enjoy your absence."

Lubba pulled back like he just got punched in the gut. He turned and saw Gray and Natsu walking over as well and he turned to them, "See you guys."

"Sure you don't want to come?" Gray asked. He remembered the first Underworld base he attacked, when Lubba walked over to them after the battle and took their prisoner. He remembered Lubba crushing the man's left kidney with his strings just to show him he was serious _before_ the torture took place. _We could definitely use a soldier like him,_ Gray thought to himself.

"I'm sure," Lubbock replied. He looked a little darker in the next second and he spoke in a softer voice so only the three Fairy Tail mages in front of him could hear. "The man I captured from the new Underworld," the other three leaned in as they had been wondering about this. "After asking nicely a few times I got him to talk. His name is Wesley, a business partner of some guy who goes by Kingpin. Turns out Wesley is one of the few who knows his real name though, one Wilson Fisc. He said his boss was some big shot, but the real leader of this 'Neo-Underworld' is some clown, name's the Joker."

"The Joker?" Erza asked, and she scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"He's the scummiest of scum," Lubba grumbled. "His crime organization got big the same day that Metropolis fell. Apparently there was something big going on under our noses during the battle, and the NEG's armory got stolen, as did half the prisoners in their Underground Prison."

Natsu grumbled under his breath as he thought about Zancrow. He heard the Fire God Slayer got arrested after the battle, and he was thrown back in jail where he escaped from in the confusion of the war. "This Neo-Underworld you're staying to fight," Natsu began, "you know what they want?"

Lubba shook his head, "But that's what I'm going to find out." He muttered in a lower voice, "Bastards have a new name they're calling themselves now that their organization is getting big." The others waited and Lubba stated darkly, "The Underlords. Wilson Fisc, the Joker, Tai Lung, half a dozen others. Wesley _knew_ quite a lot."

The fact that Lubba used the past tense unnerved his friends in Fairy Tail. He smiled after finishing though and said, "Anyway, have fun you guys. Hope we meet again." He stuck out his hand and after a second Gray grabbed it and nodded at the green haired man. Natsu did the same but he had something to tell Lubba first.

"When I got to Pao, everyone there was sick. I thought they were all going to die," Natsu grinned at the younger man in front of him. "Thanks for getting that medicine."

Lubba grinned back, and then in a soft tone he spoke, "I'm just sorry I didn't bring it back sooner." Natsu nodded at him in understanding, and the two let go of each other's hands.

Goku finished talking with Aslan and he turned and flew across the beach fast to Riku and Sora who were having a conversation. He landed next to them and the two teenage boys turned his way. "Hey, you guys wouldn't mind making a portal back to Pao, would you?"

Riku nodded, "Sure thing Goku." Sora opened his mouth too but Riku continued, "I got this." He lifted up his right hand and a long black Keyblade formed on it with a red curved hilt and three prongs sticking out the end. The older teen pointed his Keyblade up the beach and out from the tip of it shot a beam of white light, that upon hitting the ground exploded up into a huge doorway of darkness. "Let's go home."

"Speaking of home," Sora said. He turned and looked over at the four Kings and Queens of Narnia who were all looking at the portal of darkness in nervous and even terrified ways. "You guys need somewhere to stay right?" They looked his way and Sora motioned at the portal, "Once we get to Pao I mean. It's not like there are just open houses for you to move into. You can stay at our house," he said.

"You would let us live with you? Having just met us?" Peter asked confusedly.

"Well, only for one night," Sora said. "Then you can just have the house." The royalty looked at him even more confused now, and Sora finished, "Since we're leaving tomorrow after all."

Peter glanced around at his sisters and then looked back at the teen with spiky brown hair. "Why are you people going to Aebrith? It is not a good place, to put it lightly."

Sora grinned his way and replied simply, "It's alright." He looked behind him at the powerful wizards, pirates, and fighters all over the beach. "We can handle it."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed! It's fifteen minutes until Christmas Day, and I wanted to get this chapter out before then! Merry Christmas guys, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following Nexus this far. Guess I won't be reaching that million word mark by the end of this chapter, but if I add Chapter 18, (or Nexus: Heroes Will Rise Chapter 1), I easily go over a mil. Anyway, I've always had a lot of fun writing this, and I kept it a bit of a mystery who will be coming on the Thousand Sunny heading for Aebrith. I'd say about half of the people going have been shown as sure things, but I want to see if you can guess all nineteen. Final chapter will be posted tomorrow, so give me your guess soon!**

Espada-001 chapter 97 . 11h ago

Lol. I love how quick Goku was so quick to leave his job as mayor behind. Also when you first mentioned the king that Gray was supposed to be fighting against I originally was thinking that it was Merum but the information for him being there seems really slim to me now since one, at can't see him making his way across the ocean in a timely manner, two even if he were to cross the ocean it would still take even him a long period of time to be considered stronger than lex is now in a period of 2 years. But you could easily come up with some way to make me wrong so I can honestly say I have no clue who the king is right now, and since you said that the next part was going to have Marvel playing a role in it there are plenty of giants that you could use from there so I'm stumped on that part. As for who are two of the extra travelers are going to be my guesses are most likely the most obvious choices being Ichigo and Kirito as they are already getting ready for training or travel. And please know that when I say most obvious choices I only mean that they are the characters that have the most reason to travel and I wasn't implying that you've openly stated that their the ones going as other than them I have no clue who else would tag along on this trip. What I do know is that one way or another Juvia is getting on that ship since theirs no way she'd let Gray leave her sight again. Also it not like the Strawhats would have anything against it since she's pretty much an honorary member. That puts my count at 17/19 so I'll try to think of 2 more before the next chapter is posted. But aside from that there were two things I kind of wanted to see with Kenny first is Grimm meeting him and second is seeing him become Batmans next apprentice. But those were just more fan based dreams that I came up with. Also I liked the mentioning of Gold D. Roger and hope we get to see him later on in the series since I've personally been looking for a story that brings him into play. Well till next time have a wonderful day and I'll talk to you next time!

 **Haha yep, Goku was quick to join in. Glad I'm keeping the King's identity up for grabs right now, and I won't spoil it by telling you if you're right or wrong XD. Anyway, I like the guesses, nice try. I'll tell you ERRR (buzzer sound), for at least one of the guesses you've made. Just a hint to help you get the full nineteen. No one's guessed it right yet so I look forward to the next guess before tomorrow's post, (also, for the next one plz list out all nineteen even if they seem like givens). Kenny meeting Grim would be awesome and I'll think about adding that scene cuz I really like the idea. Batman will be shown again, and Gold Roger's mentioning was not on accident :P, lots of little things foreshadowing the next Saga in this chapter as a whole: Hitsugaya, Thor, Roger, the King, Underlords, Castiel, it all ties in to a larger plan. Thanks for the review! Merry Christmas!**

bog chapter 1 . 23h ago

Man I wonder who this King is?  
1\. Mereum  
2\. Jedah Dohma from Darkstalkers  
3\. Super Buu from a parallel universe where super Buu won  
4\. Beerus  
5\. Chakravartin from Asura's Wrath  
These guys are just my main suspicions

 **Nice to hear from you bog. All good guesses, (though I didn't know that second one). No spoilers though, but look forward to finding out in the next Saga! Thanks for the review! Merry Christmas!**

joebob323 chapter 97 . 1h ago

Well, we're at the end of this story... So long ago was the first chapter, and so much has happened since. I have a riddle for this solemn occasion, to lighten up the mood:  
The beginning of everything,  
The end of time and space,  
The beginning of every end,  
And the end of every place.  
The answer, is the 4th letter from the end of this sentence. All in all, I can't wait for your new story! My guess for the 19 people: Luffy, Goku, Sora, Riku, Kari (probably spelled wrong), Nami, Timmy, Natsu, Gray, Gohan, veggie, Robin, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Erza, Dash, Ben, and Gwen(?)... I think... Now, Merry Christmas and a happy new year/winter break from school!

 **A sad time, but after tomorrow a whole new saga begins! Also, that was an awesome riddle. Mind blown. I tried thinking for a few seconds before reading the answer and then still got confused for another minute XD. Great guesses, but I am sad to inform you that ERRRR (another buzzer noise)- at least three of those guesses are off. Best hint I can give you. All full nineteen or whoever's closest by tomorrow when I post it gets the shoutout at the start of Heroes Will Rise. Thanks for reviewing! Merry Christmas!**

 **-And, here's a list of the characters. And a list of the movies and comics and tv shows I do not own.**

 **Ice Age: Manny, Diego**

 **Lilo and Stitch: Lilo, Stitch... duh**

 **Chronicles of Narnia: beavers, Mr. Tumnas, Trumpkin, Lucy, Peter, Edmund, Susan, Aslan, Caspian, Narnia**

 **DBZ: Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks**

 **Fairy Tail: Jet, Droy, Erza, Gray, Natsu**

 **Akame ga Kill: Lubba, Chelsea**

 **DC Comics: Batman, Joker**

 **Marvel's Daredevil: Wesley, Wilson Fisc (Kingpin)**

 **Kung fu Panda: Tai Lung**

 **Ben 10: Ben**

 **Kingdom Hearts: Sora, Riku, Kairi**

 **One Piece: Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Franky, Sanji, Robin, Kuzan, Akainu**

 **Akira: Tetsuo**

 **Avatar the Last Airbender: Toph, Aang, Katara**

 **-Think I got most of 'em, probably not everyone, but at least the new characters are all above. Anyway, one more time I wanted to thank all you guys for reading and reviewing. See you soon. And Merry Christmas!**


	99. Nexus 17-9 Nexus

**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a present from me to you. Hope you enjoy the final chapter of Nexus!**

 **Disclaimer: (Figure it's the last time so why not try to get everything ever mentioned? XD ) I do not own any of the books, movies, comics, manga, anime, tv shows, or other media you may have recognized characters and settings from in this story. Those include, but are not limited to: DBZ, Teen Titans, DC Comics, Marvel, TMNT, Akame ga Kill, Ben 10, The Incredibles, Chronicles of Narnia, Lilo and Stitch, Ice Age, Supernatural, Akira, Blue Exorcist, Yu Yu Hakusho, Zootopia, LOST, Heroes, Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, SAO, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Hunter x Hunter, Mario, Rambo, Soul Eater, Final Fantasy (many of them), Kung Fu Panda, One Punch Man, Towa no Quon, Archer, Die Hard, How I Met Your Mother, Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Rick and Morty, Fairly Oddparents, Jimmy Neutron, Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Star Wars, Halo, Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood), Magi, Wakfu, Hitman Reborn, Naruto, Bleach, South Park, The Simpsons, Friday the 13th, Halloween, Family Guy, Attack on Titan, Futurama, Hunger Games, Lord of the Rings, Gurren Lagann, Psyren, Danmachi, Code Geass, Godzilla, Game of Thrones, 7 Deadly Sins, ... there are probably a lot more... Wait, thought of some while I was editing: Claymore, RWBY, God Eater, Street Fighter, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Wire, CSI, Aladdin, Avatar the Last Airbender, Pokemon, Mirai Nikki, The Hobbit, X-Men, Harry Potter, Guilty Crown, Jack and the Beanstalk, Merlin, Maximum Ride, and probably many others that were mentioned in previous chapters. I don't own any of them!**

 **-Anyway, if you've read close to a million words of my story to reach this far, I can't thank you enough. You guys make it fun to write. Enjoy your winters, and stay on the lookout for Nexus: Heroes Will Rise- coming January, 2017.**

* * *

 **Nexus 17.9**

"You're not, going to, see them off?" Gohan asked between breaths as he panted furiously, his body covered in bruises and cuts.

The man standing apart from him with a few dozen meters of craters between them spat to his left. "A waste of time," Vegeta scowled, though he did power down from his Super Saiyan state. He knew the half-Saiyan he was sparring with wouldn't let them leave without saying goodbye first, so it was time for a short break. "Make it quick boy," he ordered Kakarott's son. "I'll be waiting here." Vegeta crossed his arms and stood in place with blood trickling down from the corners of his mouth, but not panting as badly as the demi-Saiyan was.

"Be right back," Gohan promised and then shot off the ground in a flash of golden light. Once he was soaring through the air his hair changed back to black and he calmed down a little without being in his Super Saiyan 2 state anymore.

He flew over the destroyed field where he and Vegeta had been training for over a week with barely any stops. Then he flew over the forest where he obtained most of his food now since going all the way back to Pao was a waste of time when the animals and edible plants in the forest were plentiful. It only took him a few seconds to traverse the entire top of the forest and reach the other side.

The fourteen year old dove down and into a large canyon with a river at the bottom. He soared down between the walls on either side of him, flying as fast as he was before and training his reflexes by dodging the spikes sticking out of the walls and making the twists and turns within a millisecond of them appearing in front of his face. _Never stop training. Everything is training. Luthor's out there right now. The man who killed Mom. He's-_ Gohan wasn't focusing, and while one is moving over a few hundred miles per hour, one can not afford to do something like that, especially in a narrow canyon.

The boy slammed into a wall and smashed straight through it until he'd plowed a quarter mile into the rocky crust.

The surface above Gohan shook as if some meteor just crashed into it. The earthquake was felt for miles in every direction and most of the group of almost two dozen walking towards the coastline fell to the ground.

"What was that?!" Gray shouted in surprise as the ground finally stopped rumbling.

"Gohan's coming to see you off," Laxus responded, the blond man having sensed his presence getting closer.

The fact that Gohan coming to see them made the very earth shake had a few of them, mainly Usopp, shaking in their boots. They'd all seen what a Saiyan could do at full power back in Metropolis, and that was scary.

The members of the group all got back up to their feet and looked back across the landscape as it shook again and a dot covered in white light flew up through the ground. The light shot their direction and in a second it was down in the center of their group, the aura disappearing and leaving a very beat-up looking Gohan inside it.

"Looks like Vegeta's really pushing you to your limit, haha," Goku smiled at his son who landed in front of him but Gohan shook his head at his father.

"I still don't see why you aren't training with us," Gohan muttered in annoyance. His father had proved he was the strongest of them back in Metropolis, but he wasn't near Luthor's power yet and should be working as hard as he and Vegeta were.

"Oh don't be like that," Goku said and put his son in a loving headlock that looked very painful to the majority of the group there. "I'll be training too while I go with everyone. I think you're the one who should change his mind about coming." The man with crazy spikes in his hair going in every direction ruffled his son's shorter spiky hair that pointed straight up. "Come on, you know you want to."

Gohan sighed, irritated but not at all surprised by his father's response. "We've gone over this Dad," he told him, then decided he wasn't going to be annoyed this whole time and cracked a smile instead. "By the time you get back I bet I'll be stronger than you again."

"Oh I hope so son," Goku said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder and smiling at him competitively. "Because I can't wait to fight you! Though you might have to wait your turn," he added on with a chuckle and scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he thought about Vegeta's reaction when he turned Super Saiyan 3.

"Let's get a move on already," the boy at the front of the group called back over his shoulder. He was one of the few that didn't fall when Gohan slammed into the canyon wall and created the earthquake, even though the two on either side of him fell.

The recently-turned-nineteen year old boy shook his head a little and flipped some of his silver hair out of his eyes. Riku nodded his head towards the coast and everyone looked back over to where the ship was already waiting for them.

"Looks like Franky's got her ready to go," Nami said happily as she saw the Thousand Sunny awaiting them down at the beach. The anchor was down and the ship was just a little off shore, awaiting its captain and his crew... along with some friends.

"Then let's go!" Luffy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in excitement. "Gum Gum..." His arms stretched up and then he slammed them down into the ground a few feet behind him, throwing himself forward, "Bounce!"

"Guess it's been a while hasn't it Usopp?" Robin asked her younger crewmate. The boy with the long nose was staring off at the Sunny with a look of longing in his eyes.

"Well, after Castle Oblivion," he mumbled, not really paying attention to his own voice as he stared off at the open ocean on the other side of the ship. He gulped nervously, but a wide smile spread on his face, "I can't wait." Usopp watched Luffy soar through the air and land on top of the crow's nest before bouncing up and down excitedly, waiting for his friends to get aboard so they could depart.

"Then let's go already," Ben yelled at the long-nosed man and started running towards the shore after their Captain. The rest of the group followed with a spring in their step, getting pretty excited by this moment.

Gwen followed after her cousin and closed her eyes, smiling softly. She shook her head and then opened her eyes, watching him run down with a look on his face of someone about to go on an epic adventure. _Idiot,_ she thought, rubbing her eyes and smiling as she continued to walk.

 _ **"Gwen I don't want you to come!" Ben shouted, snapping at his cousin who was arguing with him nonstop. She stopped mid-sentence and her eyes went wide, Ben's did too. He opened his mouth to apologize, but then closed it and looked down and away from her. "In Castle Oblivion, when I saw you were downstairs I almost dropped everything to run down and help you. If I had, Gohan might've..."**_

 _ **The boy stopped talking and Gwen lowered the shocked look she had at him and it didn't even turn angry, she just stared at her cousin in surprise, with a little bit of hurt on her face. "And if he had turned into one of those Heartless," Ben continued, "if he had turned against us we probably wouldn't have beaten Asnem, or the Underworld, or the NEG." The boy shook his head, not even wanting to think about everything that would have happened if he had turned back for her.**_

 _ **"But you didn't-" she started.**_

 _ **"I almost did!" He yelled at her. "And if I had to make that decision again, I don't know if I'd choose the same as I did then." He lowered his gaze, "I know you are strong, you're one of the strongest people I know, but I will never stop worrying about you."**_

 _ **Gwen looked at how sad the expression on her cousin's face was and she shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "That's not fair," she yelled at him, "I worry about you too! Why do you get to go and I don't?!"**_

 _ **The thirteen year old boy stayed quiet for a few seconds and then whispered, "Gray says it's a dangerous world in Aebrith. If you came with us, I would spend the whole time trying to protect you. No matter how stupid it sounds, I feel responsible to protect you, because Grandpa isn't here to do it."**_

 _ **"How is leaving me going to keep me safe?" Gwen asked him with tears in her eyes, wanting to yell at him even if he was being more mature than she'd ever seen him.**_

 _ **"Because there are people here who I trust." Ben answered her simply. "There are people who can protect you better than I ever could." He looked back over at the wall in the direction of the Son house and said with a smile on his face, "Gohan would never let anything happen to you."**_

 _ **Gwen sniffled and shook her head again, but it was a weaker shake than before. Her cousin continued with a smile on his face, "Lisanna is here, and Katara, and Mirajane," Ben kept talking to his cousin. "I'm sure you'll become good friends with Starfire, Wendy, and the other new girls too. Goten and Trunks don't have moms, and I'm sure you'll do great helping with them while Gohan and Vegeta are training all the time. I know you want to stay here Gwen, and the only thing bringing you to Aebrith is the fact that I'm going there." She shook her head softly but it was no use, he could see right through her.**_

 _ **"But we're not kids anymore Gwen," Ben told her, sounding serious again instead of trying to cheer her up like a minute ago. "We can't keep depending on the idea that we'll always be there for each other forever. We have to grow up and become our own people, and for me that's in Aebrith. I'll never be able to do that if you're there." He stopped and looked at his cousin who was staring straight down at the floor, awaiting her response.**_

 _ **"But, but," Gwen stopped crying and snapped her head up, staring her cousin in the face. Her eyes looked angry, but then she closed them as tight as she could, her lips quivering as she accepted Ben's wishes."W-Will I ever see you again?"**_

 _ **It didn't take a full second for Ben to close the gap between them and for his arms to wrap around Gwen's back, pulling her tightly to his chest. "Without a doubt," he said loudly in her ear. He didn't shout it, but his voice was so assured, so confident in his own words that he even convinced his cousin with them. "I promise, I will be back Gwen." His voice cracked a little at the end and Gwen felt happy. She felt happy when her right shoulder became wet because she realized she wasn't the only one crying.**_

 _ **"I believe you," she whispered back into his ear. "So until then," she leaned back from the hug and smiled wide at her cousin. "Don't do anything**_ _ **too**_ _ **reckless, okay?" There was no point in telling her idiot cousin not to do anything dangerous, but by adding in 'too' she was letting him decide where the line would be.**_

 _ **"Sure," he said, brushing it off with a shrug. He smiled back at her just as wide as she did and they both stood there looking into each other's eyes. Both had huge grins on their mugs, and both had tears freely coming out of their eyes.**_

Gwen smiled at her cousin's back and then looked back behind them, "I bet you'll miss this place though."

Another boy heard her and chuckled, "Well of course we will, but we couldn't just stay here forever," Natsu said and he started jogging faster away towards the beach. "I've been itching for a new job!"

"This isn't a job," Gray told his fellow guild member and glared at the boy running next to him. "This is a war we're heading into."

"And our _job_ ," Natsu retorted, scowling at the black haired boy as he continued to run. "Is to win the war, right?"

"It's not as simple as that!" Gray yelled back at him, waving his right arm and slamming his fist into his other open hand. The floor beneath Natsu's feet became covered in ice and the pink haired boy only had a second to be surprised before he started sliding down the ice-covered grass and down to the sand at the end of the field. The ice wizard grinned at his handiwork, but Natsu was pissed now.

"Well that's what I'm going to do!" Natsu yelled, talking about winning the war. He slammed his hands down on the ground beneath him.

Gray stared at the boy closer to the shore like he was an idiot. He was just holding his hands to the floor and Gray laughed, "What is that supposed to-" he felt the ground beneath his feet getting warm, but he was wearing shoes and didn't get it until he looked down. Right as his eyes hit the floor, the ground beneath the step he was taking blasted apart and a pillar of Natsu's flames came out of the ground.

Gray jumped back, but he looked up and saw a few strands of his hair were singed. "Why you," he started running forward and created a large ice sword while pulling his shirt off unnecessarily with his other hand. Natsu charged at him with his fist pulled back covered in flames roaring with his eyes pure white in anger.

The two covered the distance between each other as the others in the group continued to jog towards the shore. "Should we stop them?" Usopp wondered aloud.

"I think she's got it," Nami responded casually and didn't even look to her right as the boys were only a few feet apart now and about to finish their attacks.

"Enough!" Erza landed between them and her open hands slammed into the boys' faces, stopping them in their tracks. She lowered her hands and the two boy wizards now had huge hand-shaped red welts covering their faces. "Can't you two stop for just one day?"

 _ **"What?!" Natsu and Gray yelled simultaneously. The two boys were almost taken off their feet by the statement from Erza and they stared at her in shock.**_

 _ **"I accept that Laxus is the strongest member of Fairy Tail," the young woman with scarlet red hair explained. Laxus was currently not in the guild hall full of surprised people. He was one of the ones out around Awul helping out on a job, but he would have been stunned at her new revelation as well. "He is easily the most fit to lead Fairy Tail as the new Master. However!" She continued and smiled at her friends and teammates, before repeating, "I believe my help is needed here. Metropolis is in ruins and people all over the continent wish to learn magic. I want to help teach them how to use it correctly, in a way that shows defeating the NEG and allowing the practice of magic wasn't a mistake."**_

 _ **All the mages were not shocked she said Laxus was strongest as that had already been determined, but for her to leave Gray and Natsu to go on the job alone was nuts. "So you're not coming with us?" Natsu asked, his voice sounding a little saddened by the news.**_

 _ **Gray looked dejected as well, and he spoke up, "Without your help I don't know if we'll be able to win."**_

 _ **"Don't say that," she said to the two of them. She looked at Gray first and put her left hand on his right shoulder, "You have become much stronger in the last two years, and I'm sure you'll all be able to do whatever you set your minds to on this quest."**_

 _ **"And Natsu," she put her right hand on his left shoulder, turning her head to him, "I will be coming with you." She lowered her hands down from their shoulders and pressed them gently over the two boys' hearts. "Never forget," she thought about the boy with brown spiky hair who talked about hearts with her, "I'll always be with you," she whispered to them.**_

 _ **"Me too," Wendy said from another part of the room. They already heard from her that she'd be staying here, but Erza was news to them. Wendy stepped out of the booth she was sitting in and put her hand over her heart. "I'll keep you guys in my heart too! So, so don't forget me okay?"**_

 _ **"You got it," Natsu turned and gave her a thumbs up, but then his eyes widened as not just Wendy, but every person in the guild hall was slowly lifting their hands to their chests, one at a time.**_

 _ **"Don't go off and get yourself killed alright?" Max called over to them from his table. He still had a bandage around his forehead and the sand wizard smiled over at Natsu.**_

 _ **The green haired woman sitting across from Max with her young daughter next to her smiled over at them too. Bisca and Asuka put their hands up to their chests and smiled over at the two boys.**_

 _ **Juvia's face was red as she sat at the counter of the bar on the opposite end of the room. "Juvia is going as well," she whispered, trying not to draw attention to herself but getting at least two people's attentions.**_

 _ **"Well we'll keep you in our hearts too," Mirajane promised her from behind the bar she was wiping down with a cloth. The woman with long white hair reached over and put her hand over Juvia's, smiling warmly at her while tilting her head to the side.**_

 _ **The girl with long blue curls felt an elbow jab her in the side and spun her head fast to the right where Cana had a barrel of ale in her hands. She looked smug and her cheeks were red as she chuckled, "Can't let your man rush off and find a new woman huh? I get it."**_

 _ **"That is not what Juvia is doing!" The girl exclaimed loudly as she jumped out of her seat, her whole face as red as a tomato. She realized the room became silent and turned around carefully, her eyes widening as she realized everyone was staring at her. "Umm," she mumbled and put her hands together, twiddling her fingers nervously. She took a deep breath and then looked up at Natsu and Gray, shouting confidently, "Juvia would like to come along too! If, if that's okay," she added at the end in almost a whisper.**_

 _ **Gray looked back at the water wizard and he smiled genuinely at her. Natsu fist pumped and shouted, "Alright! Of course you can!"**_

"Oh Erza-san," Juvia said as she ran up to the three of her friends, (mainly to check on Gray's face wound). "How are we going to survive without Erza-san to break them up?! They'll kill each other."

"They won't if they know what's good for them," Erza said in her most threatening tone, her face looking evil as she towered over the two boys who suddenly didn't feel the urge to fight anymore.

"Yes of course," Natsu and Gray put their arms around each other and got up shoulder to shoulder with huge smiles on their faces, even though they were sweating in fear at Erza's expression.

"Scary," Wendy whispered with a bead of sweat coming down her own face.

"You got that right," Lisanna said to the blue haired girl next to her. The two of them, Erza, and Laxus all came along to see off the others, but most of the other Fairy Tail wizards had said goodbyes back in Pao or before they left for various missions in the past few weeks.

The white haired girl with shorter hair than her older sister wasn't nearly as nervous around Erza though and thought back to when they were just children. She thought of the red haired witch in armor like another big sister. There were so many people she remembered from when she was a young girl, and when she arrived on this world they were all gone. _But they're all here again,_ she looked around and became a little sad, _well most of them, but that's still better than no one! Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus,_ she looked around at the people she'd known the longest. _You too Juvia, and you Wendy,_ she turned her head to the shorter blue haired girl who was walking with her again.

"Did you guys see Lubba this morning?" Gray asked the others walking next to him. They shook their heads and he hummed to himself. "Guess he must have left then. Hope he manages."

"Lubba's a perv but he's pretty strong," Natsu admitted.

"His undercover mission into the Underlords will hopefully maintain the peace we've all worked hard to achieve on this continent," Erza said with a nod of her head. "I respect the mission he chose. I believe he is capable enough to complete it though."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Lis said in a soft voice. She looked at Natsu's back with sad eyes despite the smile on her face.

"You girls take good care of Goten alright?" Lisanna looked behind her in surprise at the sudden voice. Her, Wendy, and Gwen Tennyson who was walking in front of the two of them spun around to see the tall muscular Saiyan in an orange gi leaning down and smiling at them. "Gohan too, okay?"

"Dad," Gohan groaned, trying to hide the pink shade that hit his cheeks. "I don't need anyone to watch me."

"Of course you don't," Gwen said to the black haired half-Saiyan. "Oh, just wondering," she started in a coy tone and looked over at him skeptically, "when was the last time you bathed?"

Gohan had a bead of sweat rolling down his left cheek and he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, between training, eating, and sleeping there hasn't been much time to..."

"Ah," Lisanna said with a stoic nod of her head. "I guess it's time for you to take a bath."

"Yep! Right when we get back to town you should go and clean off." Wendy suggested to the fourteen year old boy who stared speechless at these three girls, two of them younger than he was.

"After this, I'm supposed to meet back up with Vegeta to-"

"You will take your bath and you will like it!" A menacing voice yelled down at Gohan from above him. He looked up and two more beads of sweat rolled down either side of his face as he saw Erza hovering in black armor that looked terrifying.

"Yes ma'am," he responded to the older girl who sheathed the blade she had pointed down at him after hearing his response.

Erza nodded and stated, "We will wash the younger ones while we are at it. Schedules will be necessary, Gwen I expect them done before tomorrow."

"She's really getting into this," Wendy whispered nervously.

"Yeah, she tends to do that," Lis said in a not-surprised voice.

"Why do I have to make the schedules?" Gwen wondered aloud while Erza continued talking.

"Thanks," Goku told the four magical females who he was trusting with his kids now that his wife wasn't around to watch over them. "I know you'll do a great job. And I probably won't die so someday I'll be back." The man turned away from them and started jogging faster towards the beach to catch up with the others who ran ahead.

"'Probably?'" Gwen whispered nervously.

"'Someday?'" Lis added, also nervous by how long they were expected to raise the boys for.

The four of them stared after the man for a few seconds longer and then they all started laughing, to Gohan's dismay. "I don't think it's that funny," he muttered in annoyance and then they all started continuing down to the beach.

Ben was jogging towards the shore and a strange feeling filled his gut. He looked to his left and saw a blur race by him and then speed across the beach. He thought it was going to stop at the water, but to his slight surprise and the amazement of everyone there, the kid moving amazingly fast kept running straight across the surface of the water. "Hey Dash!" Ben yelled as he ran faster all the way up to the water and then stared out at the boy who spun around and ran back to shore.

"I didn't know you could do that," Nami shouted out to the boy from where she was standing on the edge of the shore. The kid never even broke a sweat and smiled at the woman as he stopped short on the sand, reaching it by the time she was finished with her sentence.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" He said with a smirk. He didn't know why Nami was looking at him with such a nostalgic smile, or the other Straw Hats for that matter who were all thinking of their old friend Brook who could also run on water.

"XLR8," Ben called out and his body turned green for a few seconds. His flesh turned into scaly armor and a black mask slid up over his face, covering his whole head and body in blue and black. His voice sounded a lot different as he said, "Oh, this?" He sprinted onto the water and started racing ahead while Dash watched him.

The blond kid grinned and raced out on the water, surprising Ben who suddenly lost all sight of him, only managing to see the water splash up in a huge trench that raced out in front of him and around him in circles. Dash could still see Ben in this alien's form, but Ben was used to being much faster than everyone while as XLR8, he didn't realize what new speeds Dash could reach until now. "Can't keep up?" Dash shouted while he ran as fast as he could, starting to do circles around Ben and making the water start swirling around the blue and black alien.

"Hey, cut it out will ya? Whoa!" XLR8 tripped on the spinning water and dropped down into a fast moving whirlpool. _Oh you did it now! Ripjaws!_ Ben transformed underwater into a shark-like alien with sharp teeth and gills. He swam up to the surface and jumped out, but he did not truly understand how much faster Dash was moving than him.

Dash was at a speed pretty much invisible to XLR8, the fastest alien Ben knew of. At the top speed he was going now, Ben emerged from the water in literal slow motion and the blond kid laughed as he ran all the way back to shore and stopped a few inches away from Nami.

When he stopped moving, he looked over the water to see Ben looking around confused in his Ripjaws form as he started falling back to the water's surface. Then, all at once the water ripped up in a huge trench that splashed ten feet up in the air all the way back to shore, and Ben snapped his alien's head back that way.

Nami was wondering where the kid went too when she saw his form out the corner of her eye. She had only just started to turn when the water exploded upwards in her direction and the wind finally caught up with Dash, crashing into her and knocking her backwards a little.

"Watch it Buster!" Sanji yelled at the smaller blond boy. The chef had magically appeared behind Nami to steady her when she might be in any form of danger, stopping her from falling. He glared at the fast kid who looked back nervously and apologized with a sheepish look.

"My bad," the twelve year old said and then looked back at the water where Ripjaws was swimming all the way back and jumped out of the water, landing back on the sand where he untransformed in a flash of green light.

Ben was panting hard and he looked at Dash to see the boy didn't look worn out at all even after all that running. "Totally not fair," Ben muttered and then smiled, sucking it up and looking back at the group who were now all on the sand getting ready to get aboard or say goodbye.

Robin looked at her orange haired friend next to her and smiled at Nami, though her words sounded more sad than happy. "Too bad Nightwing and the others couldn't come along," the thirty two year old woman was getting to like the boy, and his group of 'Teen Titans,' especially that girl who always wore dark colors.

"Yeah, you and Raven really hit it off," Nami said with a smile. She thought of the girl around her age who also had long orange hair. Nami talked to her new friend about boys and such, and she added, "I'm going to miss Starfire the most I think."

"Beast Boy!" Luffy shouted, giving his input while stars filled his eyes again, remembering the awesome show the green teen put on the second day after they met in Port Royal to help out with the Anti-NEG League. The boy was telling them his powers and wound up showing off pretty much his whole arsenal of animals and Pokemon to the pirate Captain who never stopped being amazed by the transformations.

Franky walked up to the edge of the ship and looked down, "Cyborg bro was SUPER cool." He looked at his own new arm that the blue plated and black skinned man helped him create after Count Dooku cut it off.

"Nightwing was right in keeping his team behind," Laxus stated with his arms crossed on the shore. He respected the teenager in the dark blue costume for his decision. The man knew how much the teens wanted to go, and that only made him respect them more for choosing to stay behind.

 _ **"Woohoo!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he saw the creature Gray released from his pokeball and decided to transform into one of those. He imagined the large light blue creature and his body started shifting, transforming him into a large Articuno... only green.**_

 _ **The large light blue Legendary bird looked over and saw another version if itself across the field, freaking it out by its weird color. "That makes two!" He exclaimed as his body turned back into a green skinned teenager.**_

 _ **"Two?" Gray wondered as he looked up at the Legendary bird Pokemon. Beast Boy looked at him and started explaining how he'd seen another huge bird like that one only the other was covered in flames.**_

 _ **"Ohh?" Laxus questioned with a glint in his eye as he saw the large blue form flying in front of the ice wizard. They were on a large field that was designated for training and wasn't one intended for beginners so there were a lot of powerful people here every day.**_

 _ **The blond man came to train himself, but he called over across the field, "You never mentioned you were a trainer too!"**_

 _ **Gray turned and shouted, "Oh yeah, I showed the others back when I got to Port Royal. You missed it since you weren't there-" he was stopped as a bolt of lightning hit the ground a few feet in front of him and the sudden light made him shield his eyes.**_

 _ **When the black haired boy was able to open them, he stared at the figure walking out of the sparking electricity. Laxus's face was darkened and his eyes were glowing white as he reached down to his waist. "Wait," Gray whispered as he kept watching Laxus, "what do you mean...**_ _ **too**_ _ **?"**_

 _ **The muscular man covered in electricity tossed up a red and white pokeball he had underneath his fur coat and it flew up in the air. A red light emerged from in and created a large form in the sky.**_

 _ **The other four Titans stopped training and looked over with Beast Boy whose eyes widened in awe and shock. "No way dude," he exclaimed as he stared at the third and final Legendary bird he'd heard about from his Pokemon friends but had never seen before. "Zapdos," he whispered at the magnificent yellow flying bird with spikes coming out of it.**_

 _ **"How about it then Gray? How about we have a little battle?" Laxus cracked his neck to either side.**_

 _ **"Sounds good to me," Gray replied. The other fighters on the field were getting interested in the crowd gathering near them and they all flew, ran, or appeared near them.**_

 _ **"Alright, it'll be a two on two matchup. Last ones standing win," Laxus told the younger boy.**_

 _ **"Two? Articuno is my only Pokemon," Gray mentioned.**_

 _ **"That's not a problem," Laxus said smugly, moving his hands away from under his fur coat and then lifting them up in front of him as a wide smirk spread across his face. "You ready Zapdos?" He questioned, his own body lifting off the ground and a huge golden aura surrounding him as his body bulked up.**_

 _ **Gray started sweating and he looked up at his own Pokemon nervously. "Uh, let's do this Articuno," he looked back ahead to start fighting, but then almost yelped in fear as he came face to face with Laxus, the older man only inches in front of his face.**_

 _ **Nightwing and the Titans watched as Laxus spun and kicked Gray a mile into the distance and chased after him at the speed of lightning. Then they looked up and watched as the huge Pokemon attacked each other with strong moves that when they missed, froze huge sections of the landscape and caused other large areas to explode.**_

 _ **The boy in the dark blue uniform with a black mask over his face looked down at his own right hand. He tried to put as much of his own strength in it as possible, and then he punched the floor beneath him. The Titans looked inwards at their leader who was staring down at the undamaged ground, his mouth in a resigned snarl, "It's no use," he stated.**_

 _ **"What do you mean?" Raven asked her leader.**_

 _ **"We can't get stronger fast enough," he said in a pissed off tone. "Aebrith is even larger than Awul, and there are going to be worse enemies there than there were here."**_

 _ **"And yet the enemies here were too strong for us as well," Starfire said in a sad tone, Speedy's face coming to her mind.**_

 _ **"Yeah man," Cyborg agreed glumly and looked at his leader, "so, what do we do?"**_

 _ **"We're going to train harder than we've ever trained before." Nightwing responded, looking over towards the man with blond hair who was standing over an unconscious and burned teen. "So that next time we're offered to come on a trip to somewhere dangerous, we can say 'Hell Yes!'"**_

 _ **"Then, how do we do that?" Beast Boy asked their leader who started walking across the field away from them.**_

 _ **Nightwing looked over to the huge man looking down disappointedly into a crater in front if him. The Boy Wonder replied with a grin, "We get some help..."**_

 _When I get back you better be finished with your laps or you fools are doing three hundred more,_ Laxus thought menacingly. Vegeta had ended their training together, saying he needed to work on his own strength more. He couldn't care less about the Lightning Dragon Slayer any longer and was spending all his time training himself.

The muscular man already knew so much that he figured it was time for him to become the teacher if Vegeta thought he did not need any more help training. He looked ahead at the base of the Thousand Sunny where everyone about to get on board were waiting. They were all smiling and talking to each other and he sighed as he walked forward. "Alright, let's get on with it." Laxus called out to the whole group and they quieted down, looking back at him as he approached. "I don't have all day," he muttered.

"He's right," Gohan agreed, sweat appearing on his face again. If those girls were going to make him take a bath, then he was going to be making Vegeta wait. The less time he kept the Prince waiting the easier it would be for him later on. "I wish we did though," he added, looking ahead at his closest friends who were all looking pretty sad as well. If he had all day to say goodbye to them it still wouldn't be enough.

"Gohan," Ben started, lifting up his head and switching his dejected look as much as he could. "We never did get that training," he complained with a grin. Gohan's face turned to one of confusion for a second and then he remembered his promise.

 _Ben did complete the Kamehameha Wave. I totally forgot,_ now the spiky haired boy was even more embarrassed but Ben just waved it off. "We'll get back to it when I come back, alright?" Ben asked.

The older boy smiled at his friend and reached out his arm. "Deal," Gohan agreed. Ben grabbed his forearm and Gohan grabbed the boy's back, the two of them smiling at each other.

While Ben said goodbye to Gohan, three people were on the right side of the group, all leaning over the same kid. The tall woman with short brown hair made sure the straps of the large bag were securely fastened and then double checked, and triple checked.

"Mom I'm fine," the blond haired boy complained, pushing her hands away as she tried checking the zipper on his bag again.

"You are the opposite of 'fine,'" the sixteen year old girl standing next to him stated. She looked down at her younger brother and her look softened a little. He snapped his head up to ask what she meant by that, but when he looked up he was met with the girl leaning down and pulling him into a hug.

Bob and Helen Parr were surprised to see their daughter showing this much affection for her little brother, though they quickly joined in and leaned down, pulling the kid into a hug too. "Don't do anything stupid okay?" Violet whispered in her brother's ear.

"And if you do get into trouble," Bob leaned his son away from him and held up his large right fist. "What do you do?"

"Bam!" Dash swung his hand forward in a speedy punch.

"That's my boy," Bob fist bumped the kid who finally managed to pry himself from his sister and mom afterwards.

Three people were standing behind all the heartfelt goodbyes, smiling at the crowd and already ready to go. "I'm glad all three of us are going," Kairi said and the boys on either side of her looked inwards at the shorter girl between them. "Just like old times, on the island," she looked up at Riku with a smile and then turned to Sora, "Right?"

"Of course!" Sora said, throwing both arms behind his head in a laid-back manner, leaning back in a relaxed way. "Only now we're going on real adventures!"

"On a different world," Riku added nostalgically, remembering how that used to be all that mattered to him.

Monkey D. Luffy was lying on his special seat. He looked over the side of his ship and grinned at the group of people. The rubber pirate tilted his head back to look up in the sky and thought about all the friends he'd made in this world. _Ben, Riku, Sora, Juvia..._ He thought about those friends he lost, _Brook, Speedy, Billy…_ He remembered the ones he got back, _Sanji, Robin, Usopp... Ace._

Then the pirate thought about those he had yet to find, _Zoro, Chopper, Vivi and Jimbei too if they're here._ He heard about the first two from the rest of his crew but hadn't found them yet. The other two, he wondered if they even came to this world. From what Sora told them he saw in the void of Castle Oblivion, the other worlds were still out there, which meant there could still be a lot of old friends in those far off worlds.

"I'll find them all," he whispered to himself while he continued to stare up in the sky.

"Have a fun adventure, but don't forget you can always come back here," Erza said to Gray before giving the boy a hug. He blushed for a second, but then hugged his long-time friend back, Juvia silently fuming behind the two of them.

"You too," Erza said as she moved away from Gray and pulled the blue haired girl in. She whispered something in Juvia's ear during the hug that had Juvia's entire face light up bright red and sweat to start coming down her face. "...Good luck," Erza whispered as she leaned away from the girl.

While a red-faced Juvia went to say goodbye to Wendy, Erza turned to Natsu who was looking away awkwardly. He wasn't very good at this sort of thing and just kind of muttered, "Well, see ya."

"Oh, get over here," Erza commanded and he spun to face her. She used a commanding tone, but her face was still warm and welcoming and Natsu "hesitantly" took a step towards her and then he was the one to wrap her in a tight hug.

"Take care of yourself Natsu," she whispered to the boy. "Hopefully the ride won't be too bad on your stomach," she added at the end and Natsu's face turned pale. He hadn't even thought about what would happen to him now that they were taking a boat, but now that he did, he realized his motion sickness would be worse than ever on a long boat ride.

Just the thought of the long trip was making him seasick, but Erza pulled him in for a stronger hug before pulling apart and looking into his eyes. "No matter how far apart we are, a member of Fairy Tail is a member for life. We'll always be together in our hearts."

Natsu smiled at her and nodded, ready to turn and head for the ship, but the noise of a high pitched clearing of someone's throat had him look back behind Erza where someone else was waiting to say goodbye to him. The girl behind Erza had shoulder length white hair and her head tilted to the left with a sly smile on it. Her cheeks were tinted red actually and Natsu was confused at what the reason for that was, "Hey Lisanna, what are-" as he was talking she walked forward and then Natsu's eyes widened several times, as did most everyone around them as Lisanna stood up on her tippy toes and pushed her lips against Natsu's.

Erza dropped her jaw from her position a few inches on the left of where Natsu and Lisanna were kissing. Gray's eyes bugged out and Juvia started fuming jealously, thinking now maybe she should have stayed behind just so she could have a similar loving goodbye with her Gray-sama. Wendy eeked and put her hands up over her face, but parted her fingers a little so she could see through them.

Ben had his jaw dropped further than everyone though and the thirteen year old felt his chest hurt as he watched his crush kiss another guy. He felt an elbow in his side though and turned to see his cousin standing there with a grin on her face. "You'll survive," she stated with no sympathy towards her cousin.

"That's not-" he muttered, but then Gwen pulled him into a hug and the idea of not seeing his cousin for a long time won over anything else he was thinking about. He hugged her back, "Stay safe," he told her.

She shook her head, smiling with her chin on his shoulder so he couldn't see her happy face. _I'm not the one going on the dangerous adventure idiot. You are the one who has to stay safe,_ she didn't say any of this to him though, she just held him right and said, "I will. Come back in one piece."

"You got it," he responded.

Lisanna pulled away from Natsu's face because the boy was in too much shock, or was it pleasure, that he just didn't know what to do. Her face was bright red, but it wasn't any different from Natsu's, which made her feel a little better as she giggled. "Wh-What was that for?" Natsu wondered out loud.

"Just," she tilted her head to the side and smiled brightly at him, making him blush more at her cute expression. "Just wanted to give you an incentive to come back." Natsu went even redder at this statement and Lisanna said happily, with a skip in her step as she twirled around, "I'll be waiting here for you. Always."

"Oh, al-alright," he smiled wide at her and started laughing.

Lisanna looked over Natsu's shoulder closer to the ship and saw Ben breaking away from his cousin and glancing in their direction. She started walking over towards him and he fidgeted around nervously, but she pulled him into a hug that he returned anyway. The older teenage girl whispered into Ben's ear, "Good luck Ben."

The boy smiled and nodded really fast as Lisanna pulled away from him. She started walking back towards the grass as Natsu was walking onto the sand and towards the ship. As they passed, she whispered into the pink haired boy's ear, "Watch out for him, okay?"

Natsu didn't even turn as he kept walking, but he stated in a self-assured voice, "Of course I will."

Lisanna watched Natsu keep walking towards the ship and saw him lift up his right hand, making an 'L' with his fingers. Gray and Juvia looked at each other once more and nodded, walking across the sand towards the ship too, lifting up their arms with their fingers in the same symbol.

"We'll be watching out for you too," Laxus stated as he turned away from the ship, walking back across the grass and lifting up an arm. He held up the symbol of Fairy Tail and then disappeared in a flash of lightning. It surrounded his body and then he was gone, zipping across the landscape without looking back once. The bolt of lightning grinned though, _They'll be back. I wouldn't want to mess with that group._

The third person already on the Thousand Sunny other than Luffy and Franky looked over the side at the bolt of lightning flying into the distance. The boy with spiky white hair watched the older man go and then looked down at his own hands. He reached up and rubbed his neck, feeling the chafed skin that was still red from where the power nullifier was latched on him for over a year.

Franky looked back across the deck at the white haired kid standing in the corner with his back leaning on the wall. He got shivers just looking at him after what happened last night.

 _ **"One last night here, let's have a party!" Luffy shouted, throwing his arms up in the air of the cabin on the Thousand Sunny.**_

 _ **"We've had parties every night recently," Usopp moaned, rubbing his head. He still had a hangover from the night before, and it was already dark again. "Can't we take a break?"**_

 _ **"What are you talking about?" Nami asked him, obviously not having the same problem considering how much she could down in one sitting without even getting drunk. "Of course we should have a party. Besides, Captain's orders, right Luffy?"**_

 _ **"Shishishi yeah! Sanji, food!" Luffy spun towards the kitchen where the blond man was washing dishes from their large lunch.**_

 _ **Sanji spun with a glare towards his Captain. He was about to shout something when his attention was drawn behind Luffy to the shadows near the door. He lifted up a foot and Luffy spun around sensing the danger behind him.**_

 _ **Robin and Franky were talking in the dining room and they spun seeing all four of the others on edge. They looked towards the closed door and standing right in front of it, on the inside, was a short kid with spiky white hair. "Wh-When did you get in here?" Nami demanded to know from the child.**_

 _ **"You," Robin whispered from the dining room, standing up fast and looking on guard. Her demeanor caused the rest of the crew to get on edge and she stated, "You were in Metropolis. He is very strong."**_

 _ **"Ohh?" Luffy wondered, actually starting to grin.**_

 _ **Killua looked at Robin for a moment, thinking about when he saved her from the Mad Monk Urouge. The kid looked around and then focused on the thin man in the Straw Hat.** **He's strong,** **Killua thought, "I hear you're going to Aebrith tomorrow."**_

 _ **"Where'd you hear that?" Usopp asked, scared of this mystery kid and the deadly aura he was giving off.**_

 _ **"I was once an assassin," the boy stated calmly, "I am good at obtaining information."**_

 _ **Nico Robin had similar talents, but she didn't feel anymore at ease with the fact that this kid was an assassin. He continued in a calm tone, "I would like to come with you tomorrow."**_

 _ **"What?!" Most of the crew but Luffy and Robin shouted at the same time.**_

 _ **"We don't even know you," Nami argued.**_

 _ **Franky nodded his head, looking at the boy suspiciously. "But I know all of you," Killua said with an easy-going grin on his face. He wasn't actually on guard in this room, having heard enough about this crew and each of its members to realize he was safe here as long as he didn't try to start anything. "Anyway, I'm looking for someone."**_

 _ **"What makes you think he's not in Awul?" Robin asked the boy. "It is a very large continent," she added in case he was leaving without checking everywhere.**_

 _ **"Because if he was here, he would have been at Metropolis. He's not the sort of guy to miss out on that sort of thing," the spiky haired boy turned back to Luffy who was grinning at him. "So can I come along?"**_

 _ **"Luffy," Usopp groaned towards the Captain who was smiling at this insane child. "Before you say anything let's talk about-"**_

 _ **"Sure!" Luffy shouted, "I like your hair!" Every single person in the room fell out of their seats, and Killua fell over on his face at the response. "How'd you make it so I couldn't sense your presence when you came in?" Luffy questioned the boy on the floor.**_

 _ **Sanji was wondering the same thing and got up, looking over at the kid to see what his response would be. "Oh, that's called Zetsu. I guess I could teach you it since you're giving me a ride..."**_

Killua grinned with his eyes closed as he kept leaning on the wall. _This Captain has no idea what he signed up for,_ he chuckled a little and opened his eyes, looking over the side of the ship and seeing that everyone looked just about ready to go.

Ben smiled at his cousin one more time, then took a few steps back and transformed. "Springer," he called out. His body transformed into a shiny metal creature with a yellow head and body, with two springs as its legs. The legs pressed down and compressed before he flung himself up in the air and did several flips on his way down to the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Springer landed and then he transformed back into Ben's human form with ease. He ran over to the railing and looked off with a smile as everyone else started climbing up too.

Riku leapt up in the air and with one jump he flew up as high as Ben jumped with his alien's leap. Sora smiled at Kairi and the girl yelped as he scooped her up and then jumped in the air. The boy with brown spiky hair soared up and then jumped again off the air, kicking himself forward and landing on the deck.

Natsu, Gray, and Juvia all leapt up on top of the deck and looked back at their fellow wizards. Erza, Wendy, and Lisanna lowered their hands that were holding up the Fairy Tail symbol, and their smiles were all that were needed now to show their friends on the boat that they were going to miss them.

"You know, I'm going to miss this place-" Natsu was barely finished talking when his legs collapsed from under him and his face turned blue.

"We haven't even started moving yet!" Gray shouted at the boy who got motion sickness just from the boat rocking where it was anchored.

Each of the pirates not yet on the ship climbed aboard and looked back over the side at the people waving them off. "Think we're ever coming back here?" Sanji wondered out loud as he looked over the huge landscape. His eyes stopped back on all the cute girls down on the sandy shore next to their ship. Before Usopp could answer him, he shouted, "Yes! We are definitely coming back here! No matter what it takes!"

Usopp followed where Sanji was looking and he moaned in exasperation. "Whatever," the man with the long nose said. He looked over the other side and out over the vast ocean before them. _I wonder if I'll see Dad again?_

"Alright," Dash said, trying to hide his nervousness as he smiled at his family. "I'm off."

"You don't have to go honey," Helen tried one more time. Mrs. Incredible, Elasta Girl, or Helen Parr, whatever her name was she was a hero, but first and foremost she was a mother. "You can still change your mind."

"It's not like you going will make much of a difference," Violet added on, trying to make it sound like an insult even though she was doing the same thing as her mom.

"Nope," Dash said, more assured in himself this time. "I've decided."

 _ **"No," Helen said firmly, putting her foot down on the hard wood floor inside the nice house her husband built for them inside Pao Town. It was where Dash's friends lived and he begged them to move there, but now he was asking for the impossible. "I forbid it."**_

 _ **"You saw what those monsters can do," Violet said to her brother mockingly. "You don't belong with people like that."**_

 _ **A white aura suddenly surrounded Dash and his mother and sister went wide-eyed, taking steps back away from him inside the kitchen. "I'm not a kid anymore," the twelve year old said, trying to use his most manly voice. Ben told him how he was going to try and argue with Gwen and he tried to recall it right now.**_

 _ **"Umm, I won't, I mean you won't always be there to protect me. So uh, I need to go out and become my own man, who can," he paused again and thought, '**_ _ **Crap, what came next?! '**_ _ **He was standing there in front of his parents and his sister, and his aura faded away as he was focused on something else.**_

 _ **"This doesn't sound like it's coming from you," Mr. Incredible said as he stood up and walked over towards his son who was about one fifth of his size. He leaned down and got on one knee in front of his son. "Is someone forcing you to say this?"**_

 _ **"WHAT?! No!" Dash waved his arms in front of him, not wanting his dad getting the wrong idea.**_

 _ **"Then what made you say that?" Violet asked her brother, sounding more concerned than annoyed which really got Dash feeling flustered.**_

 _ **"It's just, I," he was getting all worked up and took a deep breath in to calm himself down. "Back when I first got to this world, and when you three got taken by the darkness, I was by myself, but," he smiled and continued in a confident tone that surprised all three members of his family. "But I was never alone. I had friends with me the whole time. It was when I left those friends to be with my family that, that I became unhappy, I was scared that by leaving them I was abandoning them."**_

 _ **"They were all very strong. You leaving wouldn't-" his mom started.**_

 _ **Dash cut her off though, "It did make a difference! Riku succumbed to the darkness, and I, I wasn't there to help him. Because of that a lot of people got hurt," his voice got lower as he looked down and he sounded really hurt by this. "People were killed, others taken by darkness for years. My friends got hurt... my family," he stopped and took a breath. The blond kid lifted up his head and surprised his family again by having a smile on his face despite what he was saying. "I don't want to leave my friends again. If they left and got hurt, or worse, I could never forgive myself."**_

 _ **Violet had a shocked expression on her face. She never expected to see Dash being so serious, and it amazed her, in a good way.**_

 _ **Their mother was looking at Dash with such a proud look on her face and she couldn't even come up with a reason against what he was saying it sounded so heartfelt. He had originally wanted to just BS his way through the conversation, but he wound up opening up a lot to them.**_

 _ **"And let me guess," Bob Parr started with a small smile. "You don't want us to tag along?"**_

 _ **Dash shook his head slowly, losing his smile as he actually looked a little sad saying it. "No one else is having their parents with them. Though, that's not the real reason," he corrected himself, figuring this part of what Ben told him he really did understand. "These are my friends, and this is going to be my adventure. I, kind of want to do this on my own."**_

 _ **"That's stupid," Violet told him immediately, barely waiting a second after he finished talking.**_

 _ **"We can have adventures too," Helen argued.**_

 _ **"Yeah," Dash said, "but they don't have to be**_ _ **my**_ _ **adventures. Go have your own Mom," he laughed and his mother couldn't help but smile back at him.**_

 _ **' I tried to stop you from training. Then from going after the Underworld with your friends. I was against letting you go to Metropolis. And now this. Why is it that you never seem to listen to me?' **__**His mother thought. Elasta Girl shook her head with a small smile, looked over at Mr. Incredible, and said, "He has so much of you in him."**_

 _ **"Really?" The man asked, turning towards his wife. "I was about to say the same thing to you."**_

 _ **Dash slowly had a smile spreading across his face as both of his parents looked back down at him. Violet looked at the two of them and exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"**_

 _ **"Remember Dash," Bob said as he turned towards his son and looked him in the eyes. He put both hands on the boy's shoulders, his hands being large enough to wrap his entire upper arms as he held the boy there. "If we won't be there to watch you, then it's up to you to take care of yourself."**_

 _ **"You'll have to brush your teeth, take showers every day..." Helen added on.**_

 _ **"Make sure you keep up with your training. You don't want to be the weakest one on a ship full of strong fighters..." Bob told him.**_

 _ **Helen jumped back in, "If you meet any nice girls, make sure they know they have to get my approval before you get serious..."**_

 _ **"Respect your friends and listen to the adults with you..." his father kept going.**_

 _ **"Have fun..." his mom added.**_

 _ **"And most important of all," both adults said at the same time, walking forward and leaning down so their boy with tears in his eyes could see that they did too. "Remember you can always come home if things get too rough."**_

 _ **They both pulled Dash into a hug between them and the boy heard his mom whisper in his ear. "Or if it's scary, or hard, or dangerous, or if you just want to say 'hi.' I know it doesn't take long for you to go anywhere, so don't be afraid to come back and visit all the time..."**_

 _ **"Shh," Bob whispered to his wife who was speaking rapid fire and getting short on breath. "Go have your adventure son. I'm proud of your decision."**_

 _ **Violet watched from behind her parents and looked in between their heads where Dash was staring right into her eyes. The boy grinned and then stuck his tongue out at the girl behind him, 'See you later loser!' He mouthed at her and the girl's eyes went wide.**_

 _ **"Oh you little," she swung her arm and a purple forcefield flew across the room and hit her parents and her brother.**_

 _ **"Not cool!" Dash yelled as he got to his feet and started running in a circle around his sister. He went in to jump on her, but she had an invisible forcefield that lit up when he slammed into it face-first and flew backwards.**_

 _ **"Hahaha," Bob pulled Helen in as they sat up and he leaned his wife's head against his broad right shoulder. "Guess they don't grow up too fast, huh?"**_

 _ **Helen wiped her eyes and chuckled a little, hugging her husband and watching as the kids destroyed the kitchen with their fight. "We have such great kids." As soon as she finished saying it, both adults became a little more stiff as a third face came to their minds. The elastic superhero knew her husband was thinking it too and she whispered, "Do you think he's alright?"**_

 _ **It was a question Bob had been asked a few thousand times, but had never answered with confidence.**_ _ **'JackJack,'**_ _ **he thought and then smiled, looking back at his wife and kissing her gently on the lips. He answered just like he always did, "I'm sure he's fine. One day we'll find him. I promise."**_

 _ **He could feel his wife become less tense in his arms and he wished he had the same confidence in his own words to believe that their second son, who would be three years old now, was still alive somewhere. Little did he know, the boy pulling his sister's hair right in front of them was thinking about that at the very moment.**_

"I'll see you soon," Dash told them as he turned and ran back to the edge of the ship, getting there in a single second.

"Wait!" His sister shouted to him and he turned around after grabbing the ropes on the side of the ship. He looked back across the shallow water where his sister ran all the way to the edge of the sand and looked towards him with scared eyes.

 _It was only a few weeks the last time we were apart,_ Dash realized as he remembered the day he, Ben, and Riku ran into Violet. _And we've never really been separated for long since then._

The boy shot back across the surface of the water and stood in front of his sister who was a whole head taller than him. "Hey Violet," he said. Though it pained him to say it, it also felt really good, "I love you big sis," the boy jumped up and pecked his sister on the cheek. The sixteen year old girl was so stunned she just stared at her brother as he fell and then sped back across the water to the boat before she could react.

Dash climbed up the side of the ship and looked towards the sand where his sister had a hand held up to her cheek and still looked so surprised. He was glad he was far enough away now that she wouldn't notice how embarrassed he looked because of that, but suddenly he heard a voice in his head. **"I love you too, little bro."**

"Are we all on board?" Nami asked, looking around at the crew on the deck. She shivered like Franky as she glanced over that assassin boy with white hair. She looked over at the Keyblade Masters and the auburn haired girl laughing and talking to them. The three Fairy Tail wizards were making the place like home. Juvia was trying to act like that girl who always wore armor and break up the other two's fight... unsuccessfully. All the other living members of the original Straw Hat crew were on board, besides the ones who were still missing. _Zoro, Chopper, where did you go?_ She hadn't seen them since the first day and it still racked her mind the fact that they couldn't find them.

"Almost," Goku called out. The man with lots of big black spikes of hair over his head landed down on the deck of the ship and looked over the horizon back over land. "Last three members are on their way!"

"I'm still surprised there's a Super Saiyan coming with us," Sanji stated as he took a puff of his cigarette. The blond man looked off over the horizon with the Saiyan and thought, _Son Goku, you may just be the second strongest being on this world._ His mind flashed the image of Lex Luthor easily ripping humans and steel alike into atoms and batting away Goku like it was nothing. He shuddered at the thought.

While Sanji was looking into the horizon, Franky started lifting up the anchor. They were just about ready to go. "Here they are," Goku said with a smile.

Nami ran up to the side of the deck and leaned over with a wide smile. Sanji felt crestfallen that she was this excited to see the child, while never looking that way directed towards him. "Timmy," she said with a smile as she saw the white dot on the horizon. A few seconds later the white dot was a streak that raced across the sky and spun around a few times above them before lowering down.

Timmy dropped the boys in either hand and the two black haired teens dropped down. They were totally out of breath from the trip and dizzy from the spinning. one of them couldn't take it, falling flat on his face.

Kirito shook his head to clear his thoughts and only fell down to one knee before pushing himself back up. _Reminder: walk next time,_ he thought to himself.

"Sorry," Timmy apologized to the teen whose mind he read subconsciously. Then he looked ahead and apologized again, "Sorry we're a little late. He wanted to come along so Kirito decided to fight him to see if it would be okay." Timmy motioned at the boy flat on his face and the black haired teenager was moving up and down with heavy breaths.

"He's asleep," Sanji muttered in annoyance.

"Yeah, Kirito really kicked the crap out of him," Timmy said with a hearty laugh. "He's pretty strong, but he's going to need a little rest."

The twelve year old boy with short brown hair looked different from when most of the others last saw him. He wasn't any taller, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants, and besides the absence of his pink hat there wasn't much difference in his outwards appearance as he normally looked. "How is everyone?" He asked with a wave of his left hand, and finally everyone figured it out.

"Your arm!" Usopp exclaimed in shock at the skin of the pale skinned... skin! It didn't look fake either, though sometimes he couldn't tell like with Franky.

"His legs too," Sanji said in surprise as he looked at the boy who was covered in metal parts when they first met three months ago.

Timmy nodded his head and punched his arm to show that it was definitely skin, muscle, and bone. He had to go through some serious medical treatment after Metropolis, and a strange doctor in a trench coat warned him he would die if he ever put his entire life force into powering up ever again. He flashed the group a small smile, and only Nami could see how fake it really was.

"Are you ever going to leave?" Everyone on the ship looked back towards shore to see Gohan flying above the sand, staring at them expectantly. There was a crowd of people below him waiting as well and the crew of the Thousand Sunny looked around and nodded at each other.

"Let's goooo!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah!" Ben, Natsu, Goku, Dash, Sora, and all the pirates on board the ship exclaimed.

Kirito looked around at the crowd on this ship and he smiled faintly. He saw Timmy and smirked, reaching behind his back and scratching a little at where his black wings were tucked down under his black hoodie. The young man looked around at all these strange kids, teens, and adults who were acting so carefree on a world so full of death and destruction. For some reason that pissed him off a lot, it reminded him a lot of the players back in Aincrad who didn't work hard and were content with staying in the game.

 _This isn't a game though, I accept that now,_ Kirito thought, truly believing this world was real, as not even Akihiko Kayaba could come up with an impossible world like this. He looked over at the tall spiky haired Saiyan who flew up to his son and was giving the boy a hug up in the air. _Thank you Goku._

Gohan was shocked as his dad's arms wrapped around him. He had to say goodbye to his father twice in their own world, both times he felt he was the one at fault for his dad's death. The first time he was too weak and got kidnapped, forcing his father to sacrifice himself to save him. The second he was much older and understood the consequences of his decision much more. He toyed with Cell and his father paid the price for it, sacrificing himself to save the world.

 _But a hug?_ Gohan thought, his mind racing as he tried to remember when his father had ever given him a hug before saying goodbye. The truth was he never had time those other instances, but that wasn't to say Goku didn't want to give his son a hug before leaving those other times. The man pulled away from his son and saw the surprised look on Gohan's face. "Haha, have a good time while I'm gone. When I get back, we'll head after Luthor together okay?"

The fourteen year old with short spiky hair nodded his head, getting a serious expression on his face. Goku was still smiling though and added, "I call fighting first!" The man turned and flew back down to the boat, leaving Gohan standing there with a stupefied look.

 _Well, don't know what else I was expecting. Looks like all three of us will need to get stronger than Luthor._ The idea of one on one fights sounded dumb to his logical side, considering all together they couldn't take him on. Still, at the same time his heart was racing with the thrill of the challenge and the pride of the Saiyan warrior inside him telling him that was the only correct way to fight a strong opponent.

Gohan watched his father land down on the ship and instantly start talking to two of the pirates like he had been friends with them for years. He was so outgoing and Gohan smiled, shaking his head as he realized his dad never would have passed up going on an adventure like this. _It's going to be a fun journey, I'm sure of it._ He waved down at his dad and at the other people on the boat who waved back at him and then gathered at the port side of the ship.

"Bye everyone!" Wendy called out towards the ship, waving her hand in the air at the group of her friends. "Hey Natsu! I have a gift for you!" Wendy's body lit up bright while her Fairy Tail friends looked off the back of the ship towards her. Their eyes went wide as Wendy emerged with bright pink hair and a pair of white wings she used to fly up in the air.

"Dragon Force," Natsu whispered in awe, amazed that Wendy could use it at such a young age. While he looked at her, his cheeks puffed out and his face turned blue.

"Enjoy your trip Natsu!" Wendy yelled down, and she lifted both her hands to point down at him. "Super Troia!" She put as much magical strength possible into it, and fired the concentrated blast down so the ball of bright blue magic collided with Natsu's chest.

"Troia?" Natsu gasped out as the magic seeped into his body. It had been so long that his tolerance for it must have been completely gone, and the fact that Wendy powered up before using it meant it would be stronger than ever. Immediately after it seeped into his chest, his sea-sickness went away. His eyes lit up and he smiled up in the air at Wendy who floated next to Gohan, panting as she really did use a lot of her strength for that. "You're the best Wendy!"

She smiled back down at him and started waving, seeing as the ship looked like it was about to leave. "Goodbye!"

"Take good care of Dash. Nami, Robin," Helen called up loudly with her mouth cupped, causing Ben and Riku to start snickering at the expense of their red faced younger friend. Nami and Robin waved back to the woman they were friends with for months now, and they promised they would take care of her son.

"Franky! Let's say goodbye to Awul with a Coup de Burst!" Luffy shouted as he pointed off the front of the Sunny. Nami had the helm and she was turning the ship so that the stern was closest to shore now.

"You got it Captain!" Franky called up to the skinny boy in the straw hat. "Usopp, Sanji, pull in the sails!" The cyborg ran downstairs to pump up the cola while the other two men got to reining in the sails.

"What's going on?" Killua asked, looking around at everyone rushing around him in confusion.

The kid turned to the long nosed sniper running past him. The muscular man climbed up some ropes and pulled in the sails before dropping back down to the deck. Usopp jogged to the side of the ship and held onto the railing tightly. "You're going to want to hold onto something!" He called over to the scary assassin kid looking his way.

Nico Robin was standing in the center of the central deck covered in grass and looked around at all the confused people around her. "I believe you would also like to hold on." She was ready for what was coming and stood very calmly in the center of them, but that only made the group more distressed.

A black haired teen was sitting up and he rubbed the back of his head. The seventeen year old had on a button down black shirt and a nice dark blue jacket over it, and he had a strap going diagonally over his chest and around his back where there was a sword attached. Okumura Rin remembered fighting that Kirito kid, and then... "Whoa," he stood up fast and looked around. "I'm on a boat?!"

"Wow," Timmy said in slight amazement. "I thought you would have been out for much longer."

Kirito looked over at the teen too and humphed. The younger black haired teen heard the grunt and spun around, seeing his opponent leaning back against the wall next to him. "Hey you're..."

Ben was all the way on the back of the ship, looking off the stern and back at his sister and her best friend who kept waving at him. The boy didn't hear Luffy's announcement and was focused on goodbyes still. He made eye contact with Gwen while Lis waved, and the orange haired girl smiled widely at her cousin. "Hey Gwen!" He shouted, making the three wizards who were behind him turn around too and see the boy leaning off the back rail.

Juvia's eyes widened, "Ben, you have to be careful!"

While she was in the middle of shouting at him, Franky's voice echoed over the speakers on the ship. "Cola charged! Coup de-"

Ben kept shouting back to his cousin while Franky began his announcement and Juvia started to warn him. "...Your favorite dress! You didn't lose it! I spilled milk on it accidentally and buried it in the backyard! Grandpa helped me out!"

"WHAT?!" Gwen shouted at the boy, her happy face from saying goodbye turning sour. "Why you little," she wanted to hit him but he was already too far away from the edge of shore for her magic to reach. He knew it too and stuck his tongue out at her. "When you get back here I'm going to..." Gwen began, then dropped her jaw.

"BURST!" Franky yelled at the top of his lungs, right as Luffy stuck his arms up in the air and wrapped his legs around the figurehead he was sitting on so he wouldn't fly off the ship.

"Ben!" Juvia reached out, but she was too far away.

Kirito and Rin didn't realize what was coming until the ground beneath them suddenly jolted and they fell to the ground. At least they weren't leaning off the back of the ship when the huge beam of blue light shot out the back engine of the Sunny. All the built up cola energy was released at once and the front of the ship lifted off the water as the back shot out a huge blast of light.

The rest of the ship lifted off the water following after the front and flew up in the air, aiming diagonally for the clouds. The thirteen year old boy who was leaning off the back found himself flipping over the rail and barely managed to hold on with one hand. Gwen and the others gasped at the amazing ship that was somehow flying, but also at the screaming boy who was flailing around on the back of the boat as it soared up through the air.

"Ahhhh!" Ben yelled while his whole body waved around in the air. Juvia ran up to the back railing and reached back, grabbing Ben by the arms and pulling him up into the ship where he fell on top of her. "Oops," he mumbled.

Gwen sighed a breath of relief with everyone on shore as Ben got on board, and then she turned to her best friend and she and Lis looked at each other for a few seconds. They both had the same nervous expressions on their faces, and the corners of their mouths slowly twisted up until they were both cracking up. The orange haired thirteen year old couldn't care less about her old dress, that was way too funny. Besides, when Ben came back it would be cause for a celebration, she couldn't fool herself into thinking she'd still be mad when he returned.

Ben thanked Juvia for pulling him back on the ship, then he and he Fairy Tail wizards ran around the cabin so they were closer to the front of the ship. Everyone was gathered on one of the main decks either in front of the kitchen on the balcony, down on the grassy area below, or up front where the steering wheel was.

Luffy had his arms high up in the air where he sat wrapped around the Sunny's figurehead. Behind him holding onto the front railing were Usopp and Nami, while Killua stood not far away with an amazed look on his face that they were literally flying through the air. Franky was back on deck standing behind them at the wheel, and Riku leaned against the back rail of the farthest front deck just a few feet to Franky's left. Timmy Turner stood between Kirito and Rin on the main grass deck, and Goku stood ten feet in front of them. The Saiyan warrior had his arms crossed calmly and smiled as he left on an adventure, going to be full of powerful opponents for him to fight. Robin stood not far from him, and Kairi and Sora were leaning off the starboard side watching the water fly by them down below. Sanji stood on the steps on the starboard side between the main deck and the kitchen's balcony. On that balcony were the three Fairy Tail mages, all looking forward with anticipation. Gray looked less excited than the other two and more anxious as he thought about the friends he left behind on Aebrith who he was finally heading back to find. And then there was Ben standing right in the middle of the balcony, looking out at all his comrades and at the vast open ocean they were descending down towards. A little boy sprinted up to his right side and looked up at him excitedly. Ben looked back down at Dash and then they both looked together over the railing and into the unknown. _And so begins the next adventure on this world._ Ben thought as he put his hands up on the rail and leaned forward with a huge grin on his face. _This world of monsters and demons. Of angels and great friends. Of battles, and war, and hardships, and adventures alike._ The ship dropped down from the sky and Ben grinned even wider as they were about to splash down. _This world..._

 _Nexus._

 **EL FIN**


	100. Heroes Will Rise

**Nexus announcement:**

Hey everyone! Nexus: Heroes Will Rise has been released and is under the crossovers categories of Kingdom Hearts and X-overs. Figured I owed it to post this on Nexus to give notifications to those of you who followed and faved and would get the notification. The nexus Saga has begun, take a look, and thanks for reading!


End file.
